Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance
by KidGokuSupremo
Summary: Luego de que Goku derrotara a la patrulla roja y posteriormente a los 5 guerreros de Uranai Baba para después revivir al Padre de Upa se va en su viaje de entrenamiento, pero pasado 1 año de entrenamiento al siguiente año irá a una tierra lejana donde existen usuarios de un tipo de magia rara, lugar en que Goku conocerá nuevos rivales y amigos o mas bien amigas a quienes proteger.
1. El Nuevo Destino de Goku

Antes de empezar esta historia aclarare de que parte arrancaría de uno y otro anime, abarcaría a partir del tiempo en que Goku partiría a entrenar para su segundo torneo de artes marciales después de que Goku derrotara a la Patrulla Roja y con sus amigos a los 5 guerreros de Uranai Baba, dicho torneo seria donde participarían Ten Shin Han y Chaos. Y en cuanto a Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance pues abarcaría a partir de el comienzo de la serie. Y para aclarar Goku será el único protagonista masculino de la historia, de hecho Kamito está muerto, pero ya saben cómo es el anime. Hasta los muertos ya sea en flashback o de cuerpo presente los muertos pueden tener un papel importante para bien o para mal. No les daré mas pistas. Sin Nada más que añadir comencemos.

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragon Ball ni de Seirei no Blade Dance , mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores AkiraToriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Goku en Tierra del Blade Dance**

 **Capitulo 1 El Nuevo Destino de Goku**

En una mañana estaban reunidos Goku, el Maestro Roshi y los demás amigos en la Kame House. Acaban de derrotar a los 5 guerreros de Uranai Baba con Goku teniendo un emotivo encuentro con su Abuelo para luego despedirse y luego Uranai Baba confeso que lo planearon junto con El Maestro Roshi y El Viejo Son Gohan para que este ultimo pudiera ver el crecimiento de su querido hijo adoptivo y al mismo tiempo para demostrarle tanto a Goku como a Yamcha y Krilin que aun pueden crecer más como peleadores ya que el mundo es amplio y habrán sujetos mas fuertes o con indescifrables habilidades a vencer. Luego de que Uranai Baba cumpliera su deseo de revelarle donde estaba la última esfera Goku fue a buscarla y la obtuvo derrotando a la pandilla de Pilaf, y luego fue a usar las 7 esferas para revivir al padre de Upa para posteriormente despedirse de ambos y volver con sus amigos.

Y ahora están todos juntos reunidos en la Kame House después de haber desayunado el maestro Roshi tenía algo que anunciarles.

–Bueno como todos saben en poco menos de 2 años será el siguiente torneo de las artes marciales en la Isla Papaya, aunque ya lo he dicho permítanme repetirles de que estoy orgulloso de lo mucho que han progresado, ustedes han dejado de ser humanos ordinarios y eso me enorgullece, sin embargo aun tienen mucho potencial por explotar, de hecho ustedes deberían aspirar a algún día superarme tanto física como mentalmente * Dijo con sabiduría El Maestro Roshi.

– ¿Pero maestro de verdad cree que podemos lograr eso? Quizás Goku algún día pero yo y Yamcha no se si tengamos semejante capacidad para tal hazaña * Dijo Krilin con algo de pesimismo.

–Naturalmente lograr eso no será fácil, pero lo difícil que les será lograr eso es una motivación mas para entrenar y hacerse más fuertes, nadie les exige que logren superarme para el otro torneo pero tengan en cuenta que eso les ayudara a prepararse para los oponentes que estarán allí, es muy probable que en el otro torneo aparecerán sujetos en verdad poderosos, a la vez hábiles y con habilidades molestas, como los guerreros que tuvieron que enfrentar en la residencia de mi hermana, aunque seguramente esos serán más fuertes * Dijo tranquilamente el anciano maestro.

–Tiene razón maestro, nos esforzaremos, haremos lo posible para ganar ese torneo * Dijo Krilin ahora motivado por las palabras del maestro.

–Es cierto, seremos más fuertes ¿verdad Goku? * Dijo Yamcha también motivado e interrogo a su amigo para que este dijera si estaba de acuerdo.

¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii! *Afirmo motivado Goku.

–Ahora les hablare de lo que harán cada uno, Yamcha ponme atención * Dijo el maestro al guerrero del desierto.

–Si Señor * Asintió Yamcha.

–Tanto en el último torneo como en tu pelea contra los guerreros de mi hermana demostraste un potencial a pulir y sería una pena que se desperdiciara, por eso te propondré esto ¿te gustaría al igual que Goku y Krilin convertirte en un alumno de la escuela Kame, ósea mi discípulo? *Ofreció el Maestro a Yamcha.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Sería un honor señor y dígame quiere algo a cambio? Interrogaba Yamcha.

–No, no quiero nada, digamos que luego de ver las capacidades que demostraron me han regresado las ganas de entrenar discípulos aunque claro no entrenaría a cualquiera, solo lo hare con ustedes por el potencial y buen corazón que poseen. *Afirmaba en anciano maestro.

Yamcha con lágrimas le agradece al maestro.

–En cuanto a ti Krilin, tienes 2 opciones, puedes ir al mundo a entrenar por tu cuenta ya que ya te entrene una vez, o puedes volver a entrenar conmigo si quieres, a fin de cuenta serias un buen compañero para Yamcha y por su puesto aun puedo ayudarte a mejorar tus leves puntos débiles como por ejemplo a aprender a luchar contra oponentes más débiles que tu pero con capacidades especiales como ese Vampiro, ¿qué dices hijo? * Interroga el maestro.

–Prefiero volver a entrenar con usted y pulir más mis habilidades y así poder alcanzar a Goku y a usted. * Afirmo Krilin motivado por entrenar una vez más con su maestro.

–De acuerdo, obviamente mi entrenamiento será más estricto que la última vez ¿están de acuerdo Krilin y Yamcha? * Preguntaba El maestro.

Y ambos responden que si con entusiasmo.

Y Goku mira con curiosidad al maestro queriendo preguntar algo.

– Oiga maestro ¿y yo que hare, también entrenare con usted? * Preguntaba el saiyayin a su maestro.

–Goku pon atención a lo que te voy a decir, la realidad es que a ti ya no tengo nada que enseñarte, haz evolucionado de una forma abismal como peleador y la gran prueba de ello es que venciste solo a todo un ejército terrorista malvado como la Patrulla Roja, además de ser finalista en tu primera participación del torneo y por supuesto, haber derrotado a 3 de los 5 peleadores de mi hermana, los cuales eran los más fuertes a su cargo, y todo eso conduce a que en muy poco tiempo me superaras, así que en mi opinión podrías entrenar por tu cuenta *Respondía el maestro.

–Ah ya veo, bueno está bien lo haré. *Afirmaba con entusiasmo Goku.

Después de eso empezó a sonar una voz que todos escucharon.

–Alguien nos quiere hablar telepáticamente ¿Quien será? * Decía El Maestro.

El maestro responde a la Voz.

– ¿Hola? * Interrogaba Roshi a la voz.

¡Devuélveme mi dinero viejo mañoso! *Reprendía la misteriosa voz la cual el maestro conocía, ya que se trataba de su hermana mayor la vidente Uranai Baba.

– ¡Vieja Bruja! ¡¿Solo me hablas telepáticamente para eso?! ¡Ya te dije que después te pago! ¡Como fastidias! * Exclama el maestro molesto a su hermana.

– ¡Jaaa! (con sarcasmo) ese discurso lo llevo escuchando por 50 años pero tranquilo, solo te puse a prueba haber si cumples con tu obligación de pagarme, tu fallando por supuesto, y descuida no es para eso específicamente que te he llamado hermano mañoso * Decía Uranai Baba

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces qué quieres vieja bruja? * Interrogaba el Maestro.

Uranai Baba da un suspiro.

–Bueno te lo explicaré, necesito un favor y si lo cumples te perdonaré la mitad de la deuda. * Afirmaba la anciana

– ¿Un favor? Mmm es la primera vez que me pides un favor, y creo que es un buen trato, dime ¿qué quieres? * Interroga el Maestro.

–Bueno específicamente no necesito de ti, yo quiero a Goku.

– ¿Queeeeee? * exclamaban casi todos menos Goku.

– ¿Otra vez quiere a mi? * Interrogaba el saiyayin.

–¡ Pero qué locura dices hermana! ¡Ya te dijimos la última vez que Goku no será de tu propiedad, el debe ser libre y hacer lo que se le plazca, no convertirse en uno de tus guerreros! Lo siento pero mi discípulo no está a la venta. * Dijo molesto el Maestro.

– ¡Si que eres un viejo tonto! ¡No me refería a eso! * Grita Uranai Baba con clara molestia.

Esto extraña al maestro.

– ¿Ah no? Entonces perdona pero dime ¿en que necesitas a Goku? * Interroga el maestro.

– Bueno, dentro de un año necesito que Goku vaya a cierto lugar, específicamente una escuela de magia * Responde la anciana vidente.

– ¿Escuela de magia? He oído de distintos tipos de magos en mis cientos de años pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con Goku? El no tiene talento para ser un mago sino talento como peleador ¿porque Goku tendría que ir allí a aprender magia? * Pregunta el maestro a su hermana.

–En realidad que Goku aprenda magia es lo de menos, de hecho eso ni siquiera es necesario, lo que necesitan de él es que se hospede en esa academia para detener a una organización criminal con usuarios de Magia, la persona que quiere llevárselo era alumna mía, ya que como sabrás yo uso magia y aunque tiene cierto carácter rebelde cada vez que le he prestado dinero, me los ha devuelto a diferencia de cierto hermano mañoso *Afirmaba la anciana. Esto irritó al maestro pero en cierta forma empezó a comprender.

–Ya veo y como recompensa le harás ese favor enviándole el discípulo de tu hermano y sin nada a cambio ¿no es así? * Decía Roshi.

–Así es *Dijo con cierto temor Uranai Baba.

–Además no quiero provocar a esa terrible mujer cobrándole por eso * Decía con sudor en su frente la anciana.

–JaJaJa, así que tu alumna tiene un carácter peor que el tuyo cuando se enfada, ¡te lo mereces! *Dijo el maestro mofándose de su hermana.

–Basta de tonterías, además esos criminales son magos poderosos y según he notado a tu alumno le emociona la idea de enfrentar a sujetos fuertes, así que no veo problema alguno. * Decía la anciana.

–Es cierto, además también en parte servirá a Goku como entrenamiento para el torneo, ¿y qué dices tú Goku? Podrías entrenar por un año a tu manera y cuando llegue el momento iras a esa academia, y estarás allí un año más antes de que empiece el torneo, ¿aceptas? * Pregunto el Maestro a su alumno.

– Siiiii *Aceptó Goku entusiasmado.

–Y eso me servirá para el torneo, además nunca peleé contra un mago, y dime ¿hay alguien fuerte en especial? *Interrogo ansioso el pequeño Goku.

–No se esos detalles pero no te preocupes, mi alumna te sabrá responder tus dudas en el momento adecuado * respondió Uranai Baba a lo que Goku asintió.

– Muy bien en un año me comunicare contigo para llevarte Goku, y te preguntaras porque en un año y no ahora, pues es por tu edad y el otro año cumplirás los años adecuados de edad para ingresar a la academia y no puedes engañarlos con esas cuestiones porque con magia sabrán que edad tienes, así que lo haremos dentro de 1 año. * Decía Uranai Baba a lo que Goku demostró entendimiento.

–De acuerdo Araña Baba entrenare y luego esperare nuestro encuentro * Dijo animadamente Goku.

– ¡Es Uranai no Araña! Bueno solo haz lo tuyo y yo misma me comunicare contigo, ahora cortare la comunicación nos vemos. * Se despidió la Anciana.

Con ello se corto la comunicación.

–Bueno ya todos saben lo que tienen que hacer y el destino de todos empieza hoy, en vista de que estamos de mañana ustedes Krilin y Yamcha ya empezaran ahora mismo con el entrenamiento. *Ordenó el Maestro.

– ¿Tan Pronto Maestro? *Interrogó Yamcha.

–Naturalmente, no hay porque demorar, lo otros peleadores no los estarán esperando y si quieren estar a la altura del torneo es mejor que empiecen hoy y entrenen duro * Dijo con voz de mando el maestro a sus pupilos.

– ¡Si Maestro! * Asintieron al unísono Krilin y Yamcha.

–Muy Bien, en cuanto a ti Goku, lo mismo, empieza ahora mismo tu viaje de entrenamiento por todos los lugares del mundo que puedas antes de continuar dicho entrenamiento en esa academia que te menciono mi hermana, seguramente enfrentaras a usuarios de magia allí, pero no dejes de entrenar igual estés donde estés. Demuestra el orgullo de la escuela tortuga y siempre recuerda estas palabras, **Hay que Trabajar, Hay que Aprender, Hay que Comer, Hay que Descansar y también Hay que Jugar. Esas son las Bases del Entrenamiento del Maestro Roshi para Tener una Buena Condición.** Nunca olvides esto donde quiera que estés. *Le dice el maestro Roshi, algo que de alguna forma causo gran emoción a Goku.

–Si Maestro siempre lo recordare y no lo decepcionare * Dijo con entusiasmo el pequeño.

Y luego Goku se preparo para irse, y cuando se disponía llamar a su Nube Voladora el Maestro vio venir eso y lo detuvo.

–No Goku, como tu maestro te prohíbo que en estos 2 años de entrenamiento uses tu nube voladora ni siquiera en la academia a la que iras * Ordeno el Maestro a su pequeño pupilo.

–Ya veo ¿y porque Maestro?

–Es simple Goku porque la nube voladora te da demasiadas facilidades de trasladarte de un lugar a otro y si viajas tan cómodamente eso no ayudara a que tu cuerpo y espíritu se fortalezca, por esa razón debes usar únicamente tus pies y manos para moverte, ¿entiendes muchacho? * Interrogo el anciano.

– ¡Si Maestro lo hare de ese modo y me volveré fuerte! * Exclamo con entusiasmo Goku.

– Bueno este es el adiós por ahora hijo, nos vemos en 2 años. * Dijo el Maestro despidiéndose de su pupilo.

– ¡Cuídate Goku y quién sabe, puede que en esa academia conozcas a algunas lindas niñas a quienes les guste! * Exclamo Bulma.

–¿Qué? * Dijo con confusión Goku y luego todos rieron.

–Bueno no entendí eso pero me despido de todos * Dijo feliz el saiyayin.

Con ello Goku se quito toda la ropa quedando desnudo y rápidamente envolvió la ropa en su báculo para llevarlo todo en su espalda. Mientras tanto todos quedaron en Shock al ver a Goku desnudarse sin pudor.

– ¡¿Oye que haces?! Ten un poco mas de vergüenza *Dijo furiosa Bulma.

–¿Que es Vergüenza? * Pregunto extrañado Goku a lo que todos al escuchar eso cayeron de espaldas al estilo anime.

–Este Goku no tiene remedio, lo que tiene de fuerte lo tiene de tonto, no sé si le irá bien en esa academia con estas condiciones. *Decía Oolong a lo que todos asintieron.

Entonces Goku se lanzo al mar y les hablo a los presentes.

–¡ Nos Vemos en 2 años cuídense todos! * Se despidió gritando con alegría Goku.

–¡Adiós Goku Mucha Suerte! *Gritaron los demás despidiéndose del pequeño.

Y con ello el pequeño guerrero se fue nadando con nuevas aventuras, nuevos rivales y puede que algunos no tan nuevos, nuevos amigos que le esperan a este joven e ingenuo pero valiente. Pero eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.

* * *

Hola Soy Goku: Finalmente he terminado mi entrenamiento de un año y ahora he llegado al lugar donde se encuentra la academia, y me he encontrado con una niña un tanto gruñona; ¿Queee? ¿Qué va a matarme por ser un fisgón y pervertido? ¿Qué es Fisgón y Pervertido? No entendí a que se refiere; bueno esto y mucho mas lo verán en el próximo capítulo. No se lo pierdan.


	2. El Encuentro con la Princesa Caprichosa

Antes de empezar, para ir aclarando este fanfic como verán es del Goku Niño de Dragon Ball, y sus poderes no serán muy distintos, salvo adquirir ciertas habilidades de Blade Dance, pero a lo que me refiero es que no lo haré mágicamente y de forma absurda como hacen otros, transformarse en Super Saiyayin ni Kaioken ni nada, y menos alterare su personalidad, lo máximo que le puede pasar es transformarse o no en Ozaru, pero eso es otra historia. Y por cierto cuando hable de lo que alguien está pensando o hablando en su mente usare comillas, por ejemplo "Goku". Aclarado esto sin nada más que decir comencemos.

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance , mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores AkiraToriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Goku en Tierra del Blade Dance**

 **Capitulo 2 El Encuentro con la Princesa Carmesi Caprichosa**

 **/Un Año después en un lugar al lado de un rio/**

Goku había pasado un año entrenando recorriendo distintos lugares ya estando por encima de los 14 años pero a pesar de haber crecido un poco aun así siendo de estatura pequeña para alguien de su edad; como gran novedad Goku también entrenó su cola que en pocos meses de perderla le volvió a crecer; lo hizo para ya no tener esa absurda debilidad no digna de un guerrero de su calibre, al principio fue duro pero su cola y el resto de su cuerpo logro adaptarse a semejante entrenamiento. Y ahora Goku se encontraba esperando la comunicación telepática con Uranai Baba mientras comía un enorme Oso Asado en una fogata, mismo Oso que lo había atacado a él (recuerden que en el comienzo de dragon ball el mismo dice que una de sus alimentaciones era la carne de este animal) y cuando termina de comer escucha una voz en su cabeza.

–¡Gokuuu! * Llamaba una voz que se oía femenina y anciana.

– ¿Eres tu Araña Baba? ¡Que Alegría!* Decía con entusiasmo el pequeño.

–¡Niño! Es Uranai Baba *Decía con molestia la anciana Baba y luego suspirando.

–Bien muchacho hoy llego el día en que te llevare a la academia de mi discípula que te mencione, el nombre de esa academia es Academia Espiritual Areishia.

– ¿Qué? Arisshsh….*no sabiendo el joven guerrero como pronunciar el nombre de la academia haciendo que la anciana se toque el rostro de vergüenza.

– No me sorprende que no sepas pronunciarlo si ni mi nombre que es más sencillo no puedes mucho menos este de la academia que es más complicado, pero eso es lo de menos, prepárate que iremos enseguida *Decía la anciana.

– ¡Siiiiiii! Exclamó el saiyayin con entusiasmo ¡vamos! * Dijo el saiyayin con entusiasmo y alegría.

– No tan rápido muchacho ¿no crees que olvidas un pequeño pero importante detalle? *Cuestionaba la anciana.

– ¿Que detalle? * Preguntaba con confusión Goku.

–Me refiero a tu apariencia solo mira como estas, tu ropa esta toda rota, así no puedes ir a dicho lugar que es de la nobleza, y no me preguntes que es nobleza, eso te lo explicaran ellos allí, pero lo importante es que debes ir más presentable. *Explicaba Uranai Baba.

Entonces Uranai Baba saca una capsula y la tira al suelo saliendo una caja.

–Toma esa ropa y póntela es el uniforme de esa academia * Ordena la anciana.

Entonces Goku procede a cambiarse de ropa con la anciana volteando hacia el otro lado.

–Ya terminé* Dice el joven entonces la anciana voltea y mira al saiyayin, su uniforme consistía en camisa y pantalones blancos, con un negro en ciertos bordes de la camisa y una corbata negra, y zapatos negros viéndose el pequeño Goku elegante.

– Jajaja te ves bien pequeño, quien diría que alguien como tu podía verse bien si se lo propone, entonces Goku al mirarse en el reflejo del agua empezó a poner cara de molestia haciendo un puchero.

–¡mmm! * Hacia Goku con cara de molestia.

– ¿Que pasa muchacho? * Interrogo la anciana.

– ¡mmmm! * Seguía diciendo el saiyayin con un puchero de molestia.

– ¡Ah ya muchacho! ¡Si algo te molesta solo dilo de una vez! *Grito la anciana con enfado.

– ¡mmmm! ¡No me gusta la ropa! ¡Me da calor con esto y me veo como tonto, quiero mi uniforme de la escuela tortuga del maestro Roshi, esa me gusta más y me es más cómodo! * Dijo el niño con molestia.

Entonces la anciana empezó a sonreír.

–Jajaja, ya veo a sí que era solo eso, pues hay 2 razones por las que no puedo cumplirte esta vez ese capricho, la primera razón es que así como ese uniforme del que hablas es el oficial que usan los que estudian con mi hermano en la escuela tortuga, ese uniforme que te di es el oficial de la Academia Areishia, o sea no está permitido que uses otra ropa y la segunda es que tu uniforme está totalmente roto por tu duro entrenamiento, ante el mínimo ejercicio se romperá por completo, incluso si estuviera permitido no tendría caso, así que no tienes opción y tendrás que usar ese uniforme.

Esto no dejo conforme a Goku así que pregunto.

– ¿Y no tienes algún hechizo o algo para al menos reparar mi uniforme tortuga? * Pregunto el guerrero con cierta esperanza.

–Lo siento hijo, claro que podría usar mis poderes para repararla pero entonces no me quedaría magia suficiente para llevarte y que luego yo vuelva a mi hogar, pero seguramente en ese lugar encontraras a alguien que te lo repare o al menos te haga un uniforme igual, así que de eso no te preocupes, por ahora al menos sé paciente y usa se uniforme que te dí, ya después veras allí que te reparen tu uniforme para que al menos lo uses en tu entrenamiento, guárdalo en esa caja. *Decía la anciana al pequeño.

Entonces Goku guardo todo su conjunto tortuga en la caja y apretó el botón para convertir la caja en capsula y guardarla en su bolsillo (aprendió a usar la capsula gracias a las enseñanzas de su amiga Bulma)

–Bueno usaré esta ropa aunque no me guste, pero solo por ahora, después convenceré a la gente de allí que me deje usar mi uniforme, de acuerdo anciana, ¡vamos a ese lugar! * Dijo el niño sonriendo de nuevo y habiendo recuperado sus ánimos.

La anciana sonríe también.

–Bien niño toca esa esfera de cristal para transportarnos. * Ordenaba la anciana.

Entonces Goku toca la bola de cristal la anciana empieza con su canto mágico habiendo un sonido fantasmal.

-¡Oh fuerzas del bien y el mal, les imploro que me dejen usar su poder para tele trasportarnos a mí y a este joven al lugar que indica mi mente! . *Y con el canto mágico de la anciana hecho ambos automáticamente se tele trasportan.

* * *

 **/ Bosque del campus de la Academia Espiritual Areishia/**

Luego de tele trasportarse Goku y Uranai Baba llegan al bosque.

-Bueno muchacho es aquí.

Estaban en un hermoso bosque que irradiaba un aura misteriosa y se sentían ciertas presencias misteriosas, aun así algo extrañó a Goku.

–Oiga anciana ¿esta es la academia que menciono? pero si solo veo un bosque, no es muy diferente incluso al lugar donde yo vivía aunque aquí se siente un aura distinta. *Decía el niño con pequeño joven con curiosidad.

–Veo que puedes sentirlo muchacho, tienes talento no cabe duda, poco a poco comprenderás lo que es este aura o auras y en cuanto al lugar, todo esto son terrenos pertenecientes al campus de la academia, si te preguntas por el edificio donde se encuentra la misma esta hacia esa dirección solo salta alto y veras. Entonces Goku procedió a dar un gran salto y si, se veía el edificio de la academia Areishia a lo lejos.

– Vaya es hermoso y grande ese lugar, espero que tengan mucha comida y también seres fuertes.

–Si muchacho es probable y bueno creo que hasta aquí nos veremos, tu podrás llegar fácilmente por tu cuenta yo ya debo irme * Decía la anciana lo cual confundió al pequeño.

– ¿Oye pero no quieres ver a tu discípula, seguramente hace tiempo que se ven y sería un buen momento para que vean no? * interrogó el saiyayin pero esta pregunta dio un poco de nerviosismo a la anciana la cual dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Jejeje no muchacho, aunque seamos alumna y maestra no tenemos esa clase de relación como para vernos, además tengo muchas cosas que hacer, seguramente hay muchos clientes míos esperándome en mi lugar de trabajo, y creo que a partir de aquí ya podrás valerte por ti mismo, recuerda que esto también es parte de tu entrenamiento jovencito* Dijo la anciana con nerviosismo esperando que Goku sea tan ingenuo como para creerle y no se dé cuenta que oculta algo.

–Ya veo, bueno está bien, te agradezco por traerme y no te preocupes hare lo que me digan aquí ya que eso me ayudará a entrenar * Diciendo esto Goku lo cual ocasiono un enorme suspiro de alivio a la anciana la cual luego sonrió.

–Bueno Goku este es el adiós, nos veremos de nuevo algún día * despidiéndose con la mano la anciana.

– ¡ Adiós Anciana cuídese! * Se despidió el pequeño y con ello la anciana realiza el canto mágico para tele trasportarse para luego desaparecer.

–¡Bueno es hora de partir a ese lugar! * Dijo con entusiasmo empezando a correr.

Y luego de correr Goku empezó a oler algo.

– ¿Que es ese olor? ¿Es un lindo aroma aunque no es comida que será? *Dijo para sí el joven y fue sigilosamente hacia el lugar de donde venia ese bello pero extraño aroma encontrando así un lugar de donde salía bastante vapor.

– ¿Humo? * Diciendo esto Goku fue a acercarse estando en alerta por si se trataba de algún animal o bestia y luego penetro unos arbustos para ver lo que había en ese lugar con vapor, pero Goku jamás se imaginaria lo que encontraría; estaba bañándose una hermosa joven que aparentaba los 15 años la cual tenía un bello cabello color carmesí y aunque no tiene mucho que destacar por el frente(sus pechos) si mostrando una buena cintura y piernas que destacar, y sus principales características, unos imponentes ojos rubí y labios que son del color de cerezo en la floración temprana, y aunque algunos no la considerarían tan alta para su edad, es bastante más alta que Goku a pesar de solo llevarle meses o un año.

Esta belleza volvería loco a cualquier joven con algo de lujuria en su corazón, más aun esta estando desnuda, incluso si ese alguien fuera un adolecente de la edad de Goku; pero claramente esto no le pasaría al propio Goku que no entendía ese tipo de emociones que hasta un Krilin si entendería pero no Goku; el mismo tiene una inocencia y pureza que incluso posiblemente superen a las inocentes princesas vírgenes que habitan dicha academia y su abuelo no pudo enseñarle lo que eran ese tipo de emociones ya que abandonó este mundo antes de hacerlo, y el maestro Roshi prefirió no hacer algo tan complicado que claramente no creía que el pequeño comprendería y creía que lo mejor era dejar que pase el tiempo ya sea explicárselo cuando sea casi un hombre adulto o que algún día lo comprendiera por su cuenta, lo cual no esperaba tanto el anciano que sucediera debido a su ingenuidad latente.

Goku se quedo mirando a la chica que se relajaba en el manantial, alguien que entendiera la situación sería lo más discreto posible y en el mejor de los casos se iría del lugar, pero hablamos de Goku y pedirle prudencia o discreción es algo un tanto difícil, entonces Goku grito a la joven.

– ¡Holaaaa! * Grito con una sonrisa en joven sin saber en qué o con quien se estaba metiendo, ya que cualquiera que la conoce sabría que el temperamento de esa chica es bastante explosivo por lo cual sabría que lo que había hecho Goku es un error.

Entonces volteó la chica a mirar quien la llamo, y vio a un joven sonriente de baja estatura con un peinado extraño parecido a la de un puerco espín cuyo cabello formaba 7 puntas, cuya vestimenta consistía en zapatos negros, pantalones blancos, una camisa blanca con ciertos bordes negros y una corbata negra, es decir, era una versión masculina del uniforme de La Academia Espiritual Areishia , lo cual claramente al instante creyó un falso uniforme ya que esta academia era exclusivamente femenina, de hecho hasta las docentes y la directora eran mujeres por lo que al mirarlo, y por todo lo mencionado claramente lo creyó un intruso; pero mientras lo miraba y analizaba la situación olvido un pequeño detalle, estaba completamente desnuda frente a un hombre, aun si este aparentaba ser más joven que ella era un hombre y nunca nadie de sexo masculino la vio como Dios la trajo al mundo, con lo cual su cara empezaba a tornarse casi del mismo color que su pelo de vergüenza y solo pudo hacer una cosa, gritar.

– ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!* Grito la chica misteriosa, grito que asusto al propio Goku que cayó sentado en el piso con semejante grito que perforo sus hábiles y por ende más sensibles oídos.

– ¡¿Que pasa Que pasa?! ¡¿Porque gritas, acaso viste un monstruo o a alguien malo?! * Pregunto Goku algo nervioso pero no porque pudiera haber alguien o algo malo sino por los propios gritos de la chica la cual por primera vez se preparaba para hablarle aunque temblando de furia.

– ¡Siiii, estoy viendo a un animal intruso y fisgón a quien pienso eliminar! * Dijo la chica con voz fría y molesta que intimidaría a varios pero Goku ni por asomo captaba el mensaje.

– ¿mm? ¿Y donde esta ese animal intruso y fisgón que estás viendo? * Pregunto Goku extrañado aunque claramente no entendiendo en lo absoluto lo que la chica trataba de decir, principalmente no sabía lo que significaba fisgón; misma pregunta que la chica al desconocer la inocencia e ignorancia rozando la estupidez que tiene Goku, vio esto como burla así que se preparo para contestar con furia.

–¡ Claramente ese animal intruso y fisgón eres tuuuu! ¡TE MATAREEEE MALDITO DELINCUENTE PERVERTIDOOO! *Grito con furia la chica lo cual extraño bastantea Goku.

– ¿Yo soy todo eso? * cuestiono Goku.

Es cierto que vivió como animal salvaje en la Montaña Paoz pero no creía ser un intruso aunque no sabía lo que fisgón.

Entonces la chica tomo una especie de látigo la cual empieza a arder en fuego ardiente y entonces habla fríamente.

–Por favor muere * Habiendo dicho esto la chica ataco con su látigo a Goku que al ver el ataque puso el ceño fruncido y se puso en pose de pelea, y cuando el látigo estaba a punto de golpearlo lo detuvo con la mano, lo cual sorprendió a la chica ya que su látigo fue a una gran velocidad y no esperaba semejante reacción, y peor aún, que ni se sintiera intimidado.

– ¿¡No puede ser como detuviste mi Flametongue(nombre de su arma) con solo tus manos?!

Luego Goku de tener el ceño fruncido, empezó a echar pequeñas lágrimas lo cual extrañaría a la chica pero luego empezó a mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Admiro que detuviste mi látigo pero no viste que tenia fuego ardiente el cual no es ordinario y es de mi espíritu Scarlet, ¿te arde cierto? * Dijo esto con burla y malicia la chica.

Entonces Goku grito.

–¡Ayyyyyyyy yay yay yayyyyyyy! * Decía gritando Goku con lagrimas pequeñas en sus ojos y luego soltó el látigo , corrió y salto hacia el agua zambulléndose en la misma la cual no estaba tan caliente como dicho fuego mágico para apagar el fuego en las manos y luego al empezar a levantarse aun estando agachado soplo su mano para calmar el leve dolor de la quemadura que si bien no era gran cosa no deja de ser doloroso por mínimo que sea para cualquiera y habiéndole entrado dichas aguas ardiente en sus ojos temporalmente no veía nada y luego con la misma mano quemada sintió algo suave en la misma y al apretar dicha cosa suave escucho un gemido de voz femenina, luego Goku empezaba a recuperar la vista para ver lo que estaba tocando su pequeña mano y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era el trasero de la misma chica que lo atacó.

Goku miro a la chica y soltó el trasero de la chica y la misma tenía la cara más roja que antes, y si de por sí ya tenía una gran furia pensando que Goku paso lo limites de cualquier fisgón pervertido por lejos ya que no solo la espió sino que incluso osó tocar la parte más suave de su anatomía; como golpe de gracia su furia estaría al máximo con el comentario que le haría Goku.

–Oye veo que estas de mal humor por algo, ¿quieres que te ayude a bañarte? Tal vez eso te relaje * lo dijo Goku sin ninguna mala intención oculta ni nada de lujuria o impureza pero con toda la buena intención, pero claramente eso no lo entendía la chica, pues no lo conocía en lo absoluto así que después de eso habló con voz fría.

– ¿Sabes? La ultima vez exagere al decir que te mataría, solo iba a lastimarte seriamente y entregarte con las autoridades de la academia, pero ahora si enserio te matare, e incluso después de matarte calcinare tu cadáver hasta reducirlo a cenizas * Dijo con frialdad la chica para posteriormente gritar.

–¡No he conocido a muchos hombres incluyendo mi familia pero de los que conocí tu eres el peor de todos! ¡Eres el tipo de hombres culpable de que en esta academia no se permitan hombres así que te matare para servir como ejemplo a cualquier hombre fisgón y pervertido que quiera meterse en esta academia! ¡YO LA PRINCESA CLAIRE ROUGE SALVARE MI HONOR MANCILLADO POR TI MATANDOTE! ¡SCARLET MATEMOS A ESTE INFELIZ!* Gritando con furia vengativa la chica ahora por fin presentándose como Claire Rouge saltando luego fuera del manantial y de fondo se escuchaba un maullido feroz proveniente de su arma látigo que había nombrado Flametongue aunque posiblemente dentro de dicha arma halla un ser que sea la fuente de energía de dicha arma la cual debe ser ese ser Scarlet.

Goku por su parte también salió del manantial con su uniforme empapado y luego de esto pudo sentir que el aura de la chica estaba creciendo y cualquier otro después de eso se sentiría intimidado y con ganas de huir pero estamos hablando de Goku quien al ver eso solo pudo sentir una cosa, emoción y con su típica sonrisa de emoción antes de tener una pelea hablo.

– ¿Así que te llamas Claire cierto? ¿Sabes? trate de ser amable contigo por los consejos que me dieron mi abuelito, mi amiga Bulma y mi maestro ya que eres una chica, pero no pienso ignorar en lo absoluto si quieres una pelea, si eso calmará tu mal humor mejor que un simple baño pues que así sea, yo también quiero una pelea y ver de que son capaces ustedes los que usan magia, así que ¡PELEA PELIROJA! * Grito por último el saiyayin cambiando su aire amable a alguien con aire desafiante con amor a las peleas digna de un saiyayin aunque sin perder su semblante bondadoso que lo caracteriza.

Esto extraño tanto a Claire como al espíritu del interior de su arma que maulló esta vez con confusión y Claire con molestia hablo.

– ¡Estás loco y demente no sentiré remordimiento al acabarte muere de una vez! * Luego de decir Claire esto procedió a mover su látigo llameante en distintas direcciones con Goku mirando en distintas direcciones tratando de predecir por donde vendría el ataque.

Luego Claire da una sonrisa con un tanto de maldad la misma se dispone a atacar.

– ¡Toma! * Grita Claire atacando con el látigo por la derecha y Goku sabiendo que no debe tocar esa arma pero tampoco queriendo esquivar le da una patada mandando el látigo hacia un costado y luego Claire dando varios latigazos llameantes a Goku pero ese los despejaba ya sea con patadas o puños cerrados para no quemarse de vuelta las manos entonces el saiyayin procede a hablar.

–¡Que aburrido, con esa aura de fuego que mostraste esperaba un ataque mejor, si realmente estas enfadada y piensas que soy el peor de los malos atácame con todo tu poder! ¡ Pelea! O ¡¿Eso es todo lo que puedes dar?! *Cuestionaba Goku con molestia y aburrimiento ya que al sentir esa aura hace un momento esperaba que su oponente como mínimo fuera tan fuerte como el General Blue de la Patrulla Roja o inclusive El Ninja Purpura de la misma organización, pero hasta cualquiera de ese par ofrecería mejor pelea que esta, y tenía esperanza en que la chica tenía más poder que aun no demuestra.

Aunque claramente esta provocación de Goku no hacía más que enfadar a aquella Chica que respondió malhumorada.

– ¡Cállate! ¡¿Lo único que haces es bloquear mis movimientos con el látigo y protegerte, no te he visto atacarme o que, eres un cobarde?! * Dijo la chica con molestia y a la vez sorpresa ya que Goku ni siquiera esquivaba sus ataques sino que los bloqueaba.

Entonces Goku respondió con sinceridad y seriedad.

–Con ese poder que muestras si te ataco te derrotare de un solo golpe * Dijo Goku seriamente y esto intimidó en cierta forma a Claire quien se limitó a no creerle.

–¡No digas tonterías, tú no puedes vencerme, eres un hombre con cierta habilidad cuerpo a cuerpo pero con eso no sobrevivirás aquí donde todos usan magia espiritual, además tu forma de hablar tan simple te delata, no eres un noble sino un simple y vulgar hombre plebeyo que falsificó el uniforme de la academia para infiltrarse en ella, apuesto a que eres un espía malintencionado enviado por alguien y encima un pervertido que no puede controlar su lujuria, sé que soy hermosa y por eso desperté tus bajos instintos pero aun así, si fueras un noble sabrías ser un caballero y controlarte bestia, por eso te calcinaré! * dijo Claire con molestia y cerrando los ojos con altanería y soberbia pero al abrirlos vio a Goku bostezando como si fuera a dormir.

– ¡Cómo te atreves a bostezar mientras te hablo! , ¡Cuando los nobles hablan los plebeyos escuchan! * Lo dijo con enfado Claire.

Y luego Goku limpiándose los ojos y le hablo.

– Perdona pero si de por si es aburrido como peleas todo lo que estás diciendo aburre mas porque no entendí ni la mitad de lo que dijiste* dijo Goku con una sonrisa y esto no hacía más que colmar la paciencia de la princesa.

– ¡Miserable!, ¿muy bien me pedias un ataque con más poder no? ¡Entonces te matare de un solo ataque prepárate porque esto no lo podrás detener enano pervertido! * Diciendo esto Claire golpea con el látigo el aire y de la punta del látigo empieza a formarse una bola de fuego que va a aumentando de tamaño lo cual esto si empezaba a gustar a Goku.

– ¡¿Vaya así que tenias una técnica como esta?! Esto si me gusta, no te preocupes, ¡acumula tu poder al máximo para lanzármelo! * Dijo el joven guerrero recuperando el ánimo porque su oponente por fin lo atacaría con una técnica de verdad mientras se quedaba quieto esperando el ataque.

Mientras la bola de fuego creció hasta su punto máximo entonces la misma Claire se burlo.

–Jajaja ¡no puedo creer que seas tan tonto como para no atacarme mientras acumulaba semejante poder, ahora lo recibirás de lleno, muere enano pervertido, ahora veras lo caro que se paga tocar el cuerpo desnudo de una noble sin su permiso!, ¡recibe mi técnica! ¡ FIRE BALL! *Grito Claire el nombre de su técnica impulsando la bola de fuego hacia Goku quien lejos de esquivar el ataque quiso poner a prueba los resultados de su entrenamiento y esta vez a diferencia de cuando tomo el látigo, tensó al máximo sus músculos y extendió sus dos manos, esto sorprendió de sobre manera a Claire quien no podría creer que alguien que se quemo la mano con solo un poco de fuego de la punta de su látigo ahora pretende detener su enorme bola de fuego con sus 2 manos.

–¡ Estás Loco! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir Enano Tonto?! * Grito Claire, no podía creer el nivel de estupidez que tenía ese joven, aunque también empezaba a ver valentía en esa estupidez, empezando a dudar si realmente era el pervertido que ella claramente aseguraba.

Entonces Goku detiene con sus dos manos la bola de fuego pero esta vez si bien siente la quemadura no la siente de lleno gracias a tensar los músculos manos y luego emitiendo un grito.

–¡HAAAAAAAAAA! * Grito Goku y al emitir ese grito empuja la bola de fuego tirándola hacia arriba yendo a lo alto la misma y esto dejo a Claire con los ojos como de huevos, ósea estaba en un estado absoluto de sorpresa y shock no pudiendo creer lo que vieron sus ojos quedando sin habla y luego viendo como la bola de fuego cae desde lo alto directo al agua apagándose completamente al hundirse la misma provocando mucho vapor, entonces Goku en la orilla del manantial pone sus manos en el agua que le ardían pero no al nivel de una quemadura.

– Esa fue una buena técnica, a pesar de que tense mis músculos aun me arden las manos, veo que si eres fuerte Claire, ¡vaya!, será muy interesante estar en este lugar, espero que hayan varios como tú o mucho más fuertes. * Dijo Goku con alegría extrañando a Claire esta actitud y en cierta forma sentía temor ante lo que acababa de ver y mientras se miraban entre si no se dieron cuenta que un fragmento de la bola de fuego fue incendiando un árbol y este al desmoronarse fue cayendo entonces Goku grito.

–¡Cuidado Claire quítate de allí! * Goku grito con preocupación y Claire se dio cuenta que un árbol en llamas estaba por caerle encima emitiendo un gran grito de miedo.

–¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! * Grito en ese instante Claire ya que temía por su vida, no tenía tiempo para lanzar un hechizo ya que el árbol llameante le venía encima, tanto así que empezaba a resignarse pero sucedería algo que no esperaría.

Goku como por arte de magia apareció enfrente de ella teniendo el mismo una mirada de seriedad con el ceño fruncido y se preparó para darle una contundente patada al árbol llameante gritando con fuerza al hacerlo.

–¡DAAAAAAA! *Grito el pequeño dándole una fuerte patada al árbol mandándolo a volar.

Esto volvió a dejar a Claire con sus ojos como huevos cocidos no pudiendo creer que Goku tuviera la fuerza no solo para despejar dicho árbol de una patada sino de mandarlo a volar de esa manera, la sorprendió más aun la forma en que apareció cerca de ella a pesar de estar a una distancia considerable, poniéndose a pensar si también usaba alguna clase de magia; pero al mismo tiempo al analizar lo que paso y pensandolo bien, lo que más la sorprendió es que el la salvó, a pesar de que ella dijo que lo mataría, de tratarlo como si fuera el peor de los hombre y como su enemigo jurado, Goku la salvó sin dudar, incluso demostró preocupación genuina con su grito de advertencia al alertarle del peligro y se empezaba a cuestionar ciertas cosas.

– "El me salvo ¿pero porque? ¿Si se supone que es un intruso y mi enemigo además de que amenacé con matarlo, porque me salvo? ¿O acaso me equivoque sobre él y realmente no es el animal pervertido y fisgón que yo creía? ¿O quizás me salvó para aprovecharse de mí? Pero con lo fuerte que es pudo hacerlo y forzarme sin preocupaciones pero en ningún momento ni siquiera me atacó, de hecho el dijo que si me atacara podía derrotarme fácilmente, no eran fanfarronadas, pero entonces ¿qué es lo que quiere de mi o en este lugar?" * Estaba diciéndose Claire en su mente tratando de entender que es lo que quería Goku mientras de cierta forma al mirarlo se sonrojo levemente".

– "¿Qué es esto? ¿Porque siento que mi corazón late mas fuerte? Yo siempre fui despreciada y nadie me ayudo, nadie jamás ni los sirvientes arriesgarían sus vidas por mí, pero él lo hizo incluso cuando lo ataqué el me salvó, ¿será la sorpresa que representa esto es lo que hace latir así mi corazón o será...?" * Seguía cuestionándose en su mente Claire con cierto sonrojo pero fue interrumpida por Goku quien le habló.

–¡Oye! ¡Mejor ponte esta ropa porque al estar tanto tiempo sin ella podrías resfriarte! * Grito el joven con la ropa de Claire en su brazo. Claire quien ahora recordó que aun esta desnuda y que estuvo peleando así vuelve a ponerse roja y le grita a Goku.

–¡Tu pervertido dame mi ropa! * Gritó de vergüenza la princesa.

– ¡De acuerdo toma pero ya no te enojes que al enfadarte tu cara se pone del color de tu cabello! jajaja * Se ríe el saiyayin mientras procede a arrojarle su ropa a Claire quien lo atrapa y se molesta por la risa del joven.

–Date vuelta * Dice Claire con voz de mando a lo que Goku accede y se voltea y minutos después de ponerse su ropa Claire le habla de nuevo.

–Ya puedes voltear * Dijo la chica pero Goku al golpear recibe un golpe llameante con el látigo en su mejilla causándole dolor y haciéndole sacar pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

– ¡Ayyyyyayayayay! ¡Tramposa! ¡¿Porque me pegas si ya no estábamos peleando?! * Reclamaba Goku con molestia y berrinche por ser atacado con trampa a lo cual la princesa respondió con burla y el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Hmph! El tonto eres tú por ser tan confiado, ¿Acaso crees que me olvide que me viste desnuda y que para colmo me tocaste? No me importa si fué apropósito o sin intención la cuestión es que lo hiciste * Dijo con severidad la peli carmesí para luego dar un suspiro.

–Pero me salvaste así que por eso te perdonare la vida y accederé a escucharte para que me digas quien eres * dijo Claire con calma lo cual en cierta forma alivió a Goku ya que en cierta forma ese golpe que le dió ayudo que la princesa se calmara.

– Está bien ya que tu dijiste tu nombre si esto es lo que quieres te lo diré, yo me llamo Son Goku pero puedes llamarme solo Goku y la verdad es que este uniforme que tengo y es parecido al tuyo no es falso, es real me lo dio una amiga que conoce a la directora de este lugar llamado Academia Airsshhshs….

– ¡Es Areishia Academia Espiritual Areishia! * Dijo Claire empezando a sospechar que este joven a pesar de ser fuerte es estúpido y alguien así es casi imposible que siquiera sepa el concepto de ser pervertido.

–Si eso, vine aquí porque me envió mi amiga a este lugar * Dice Goku sonriendo.

– ¿Y cómo se llama tu amiga? * Interroga con duda Claire.

–Eeeeh creo que era Araña Baba * Dijo Goku no sabiendo aun pronunciar el nombre de Uranai, y dicha pronunciación o supuesto nombre extraño a Claire.

– ¿Araña Baba? El apellido Baba creo haberlo escuchado pero no recuerdo el nombre Araña, y seguro lo estas pronunciando mal * Dijo Claire con resignación.

–Es cierto ahora que recuerdo no se llama así, pero no recuerdo su nombre exactamente, lo que es que ella me trajo aquí para hablar con la directora para quedarme aquí.

– Espera me dijiste que Goku es tu nombre, bueno Goku tengo una mejor idea, te llevaré con la directora y le dirás a ella tu historia y si ella lo confirma te creeré, ¿está bien? * Pregunta Claire con calma.

–De acuerdo entonces vamos juntos * Diría Goku con entusiasmo.

–Pero antes de ir necesito ir a cierto lugar, puedes acompañarme pero no participes ¿está claro? * Dijo ella con voz de orden

– Esta Bien * Asintió Goku.

Y luego partieron hacia cierta misteriosa cueva.

* * *

 **/Patio de la Academia Espiritual Areishia /**

Mientras tanto el tronco llameante que había mandado a volar Goku fue cayendo en picada directo hacia la Academia Espiritual Areishia y callo directo de punta hacia el patio de la misma donde ciertas damas estaban entrenando, creando un gran impacto y un hoyo en el piso causando un gran susto a las chicas que entrenaban.

– ¡¿Capitana Ellis que fue eso?! ¡Ese tronco llameante cayó de la nada e hizo un enorme hoyo! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! * Decía una Chica con el pelo corto castaño marrón y ojos de un color purpura real, llevaba un uniforme igual al de Claire pero con fragmentos de armadura, una hombrera en el lado derecho y un fragmento protector en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

Y la llamada Ellis la cual era una hermosa jovencita aparentando entre 15 y 16 años con unos bellos cabellos azules y grandes y bellos ojos de color castaño, cuerpo bien formado en su totalidad con pechos envidiables así como el resto de su cuerpo y vestida con el uniforme oficial de la academia pero con fragmentos de armadura respondió.

– ¡No tengo la menor idea de cómo paso esto, pero claramente no fue un accidente, alguien intento intimidarnos usando su magia para lanzarnos esto, miren como dejo nuestro campo de entrenamiento, sea quien sea que lo haya hecho si lo descubro sentirá mi ira y la de mi espíritu o dejo de llamarme Ellis Fahrengart! * dijo con cierta ira contenida Ellis.

* * *

 **/Oficina del Director de la Academia Espiritual Areishia/**

Mientras tanto en la oficina del director se encontraba una mujer que aparentaba tener 40 años teniendo unos enormes pechos, vistiendo prácticamente en su totalidad de rojo siendo un tanto revelador en lo que se refiere a sus pechos, teniendo una especie de collar en el cuello de color negro pero con una piedra roja en el centro, usa un lente solo para el ojo izquierdo, ojos los cuales son de una especie de gris oscuro y lomas destacable, su largo pelo plateado; la misma mujer era la directora de la Academia Espiritual Areishia la cual hace tiempo fue la discípula de Uranai Baba y la mujer a quien viene a ver Goku.

La misma observaba desde una bola de cristal todo lo sucedido con Goku desde que llego al campus de la academia, su batalla con Claire y de cómo mando de una patada ese tronco a la academia, al ver esto lejos de enfadarse por el daño a su propiedad sonrió de forma maliciosa ante semejante espectáculo.

–Fufufu ya veo así que este es el famoso Goku que menciono esa anciana, es cierto ella me ha contado muchas cosas sobre él, pero es muy diferentes solo escuchar sobre el que verlo en persona y la verdad me sorprendió con creces, esa molesta anciana no mentía, y de hecho se nota que en esa pelea no uso ni la mitad de su máximo poder Fufufu, oh Pequeño Goku, parece que tu ocuparas el lugar que dejo vacio Kamito y sabrás entretenerme, quizás más que ese mocoso, quiero seguir observándote, de hecho es muy probable que tarde o temprano esa loca de Restia note tu presencia y tome cierto interés y obsesión por ti, lo presiento y quiero saber que mas puedes hacer y hasta donde puedes llegar, por algo hasta mi padre aunque no lo admita se siente intimidado por ti y te odia a muerte. Eso solo significa una cosa, que tu, querido Goku si te lo propones puedes convertirte en el principal verdugo de Ren Ashbell en el Blade Dance y de ti también Reina de la Calamidad aunque si es el verdugo de una será de la otra ¿no lo creen? Jajajajajajajajajaja * Dando una risa perturbadora luego de hablar sola.

¿Que Habrá en esa misteriosa Cueva a la que van Goku y Claire? ¿Porque a Claire le latió mas rápido el corazón después de ser salvada por Goku? ¿Quien es la hermosa mujer de pelo azul que posiblemente le buscara pelea a Goku por arrojar ese tronco a la academia? ¿Quien es esta misteriosa directora y que es lo que oculta? ¿Quien será la persona llamada Restia a quien la directora se refirió como una loca que puede llegar a ser obsesiva? ¿Quien es su misterioso padre que en cierta forma teme y odia a Goku? ¿Y quiénes son Resh Ashbell y La Reina de la Calamidad de las que hablaba la directora las cuales posiblemente serán enemigos de Goku? Y ¿Qué quiso decir con que si Goku fuera el verdugo de una será de la otra? No se pierdan los capítulos posteriores de este fanfic para ir descubriendo estas interrogantes.

* * *

Hola soy Goku: ¿Al fin llegamos al edificio de la academia pero qué? Apenas llego y me recibe otra chica gruñona, esta vez una con el pelo mas azul que el de Bulma, cielos ¿todas las chicas de este lugar son gruñonas? parece un grupo de varias Bulmas en un solo lugar aunque estas con poderes. Bueno esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance. No se lo pierdan.


	3. Llegada a la Academia

Antes de empezar permítanme decirles que me siento feliz de escribir este fanfic, soy nuevo en esto y si tengo errores y entre los que comenten haya gente que quiera hacer una crítica constructiva pueden hacerla para tenerla en cuenta, pero la verdad siempre quise un crossover entre estos animes pero con la versión del Goku Dragon Ball tal como lo estoy haciendo. También próximamente subiré otros fanfics, y mi personaje favorito es Goku Niño Dragon Ball por lo que posiblemente también lo use en otros fanfics crossovers aunque no significa que todos los fanfics serán sobre él, pero posiblemente si la mayoría, yo ya tengo algunas ideas de en que otros animes aparecerá este Goku , que me agrada mucho ya que es un personaje divertido y más gracioso que el Goku actual además de que de por sí ya es muy fuerte por el entrenamiento del maestro Roshi . Por eso repito, pueden sugerirme a que otro anime podría ir Kid Goku y si me agrada la idea lo tendré en cuenta para futuramente hacer un fanfics sobre ello.

* * *

 **juanan231283** **:** Agradezco mucho que vieras mi fanfic y más aun por tu consejo, de hecho lo tuve muy en cuenta para hacer a partir de este capítulo más estructurado todo para facilitar la vista del lector, es todo un honor que alguien experimentado como tú me haya aconsejado y me sirve mucho para seguir mejorando. Y También agradezco que me dijeras que es entretenido y te aseguro que cada capítulo será mejor y también impactante. Espero que sigas mirando mis fanfics y darme tus opiniones en la caja de comentarios. Saludos Amigo.

Sin nada más que añadir comencemos.

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores AkiraToriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance**

 **Capitulo 3: Llegada a la Academia**

 **/Momentos antes del encuentro entre Goku y Claire, específicamente en el momento en que Goku llega tele transportado al bosque de la academia/**

En un lugar abstracto de otra dimensión se encontraba un ser rodeado de luz blanca cegadora, se podía distinguir que tenía un cabello alvino pero no se distinguía su rostro, aunque si se podía notar de lo poco que se veía que estaba sin ropa; la misma estaba durmiendo plácidamente pero de repente despierta abruptamente.

– Mi destinado, mi futuro amo ha llegado aquí en esta tierra, he esperado miles de años por él, por fin estaré con él, nadie merece poseerme más que el *Decía ese misterioso ser que tenía una voz femenina aguda y angelical que daba clara señal de ser una voz femenina y al mismo tiempo sin ninguna emoción.

Mientras en otro lugar, también siendo una dimensión abstracta aunque a diferencia de la anterior mencionada que era llena de luz, esta se halla en la absoluta oscuridad y dentro de ella se distingue un ser rodeado de oscuridad, tanto que no se distingue si lleva o no ropa, pero si se distinguen unas alas emplumadas color negro y su cabello color nocturno y al igual que el otro ser dormía plácidamente hasta que de repente sintió algo y despertó.

–Vaya así que ha llegado alguien interesante, se siente una energía fuera de lo común y no es magia, ¿qué será? No sé porque pero me viene una sensación extraña en mi ser, como si fuera una gran locura por conocerlo, ni siquiera Kamito me causo semejante sensación al conocerlo la primera vez, quiero verlo, conocerlo y si es posible quiero matarlo, mi cuerpo tiembla ante esta sensación de éxtasis, ¿seré su presa? O ¿el será mi presa? Me pregunto si ella también pronto se dará cuenta de su presencia, si no es así tendré que informárselo más adelante, pero solo de sentir ese poder me da esta sensación en cada célula de mi cuerpo, un nuevo poder que nunca vi, mi cuerpo no lo resiste mas, pronto iré por el ¡pronto será mío! ¿Sera cazar o ser cazado? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! *Rio de forma psicópata dicho ser que por la voz que se escuchaba al igual que la otra ser también era femenina pero con voz aunque aguda bastante tenebrosa.

Al parecer un peligro se le aproxima a nuestro protagonista, ¿podrá enfrentarlo con éxito?

* * *

 **/Momento Actual/**

Nos encontramos con 2 jóvenes dirigiéndose hacia una misteriosa cueva, uno de esos jóvenes era chica que portaba el distinguido uniforme de la Academia Espiritual Areishia y la misma tenía una estatura media teniendo unos grandes y hermosos ojos color rubí, un busto nada fuera de lo común para alguien de su edad que seria los 15 años y una buena cadera; y lo mas distinguible era su largo cabello color carmesí que los tenía en una especie de coletas, nos referimos a Claire Rouge, y del otro lado tenemos a alguien de estatura más baja, un chico portando una versión masculina del uniforme de la academia que por décadas siempre fue una escuela de chicas, el mismo tiene una especie de cinturón marrón que en realidad era una cola y un cabello de 7 puntas, este pequeño era Son Goku mejor conocido como Goku. Ambos se dirigían a una cueva misteriosa y de hecho ya están entrando y van calmadamente, entonces de repente se escucha una especie de rugido en ese lugar lo cual asusta a Claire.

– ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡¿Qué es eso?! * Dice Claire asustada pensando que quizás sería algún espíritu maligno entonces Goku sonríe y de pena se toca la nuca.

– Soy yo, es que tengo hambre * dijo el pequeño mientras Claire se toca el rostro de vergüenza y molestia.

–Como fastidias cuando lleguemos a la academia podrás comer lo que quieras así que aguanta ¡¿quieres?! Exclama Claire con molestia.

– ¡Qué bien, Comeré!, no te preocupes intentare aguantar *dice el saiyayin sonriendo. Claire por su parte analizaba con molestia que este joven definitivamente es como un niño a pesar de ser fuerte y que definitivamente alguien con esa mente ni por asomo podía ser pervertido pero si un idiota molesto. De repente llegaron al centro de la cueva y Claire buscaba algo pero no lo encontraba a lo que Goku interroga.

– Oye Claire ¿qué es lo que exactamente buscas en esta cueva? * interroga el pequeño con curiosidad a lo que responde la princesa.

– Busco un espíritu a quien quiero convertirlo en mío, necesito poder, ser más fuerte y nuestra pelea lo dejo claro, debo tener más poder para lograr mi propósito * dijo Claire a lo que Goku asintió e interrogo de vuelta.

– ¿Que propósito? *pregunto el guerrero a lo que concierto enojo la princesa respondió.

– Luego hablamos de ello, ahora estoy ocupada. *Dijo con fastidio Claire.

De repente Claire Saca su látigo

– ¡Ven Scarlet! * Grita con voz de mando Claire y el látigo se transforma en una especie de pequeño gato rojo, animalito que simpatizó a Goku.

– Es un bonito gatito *Dijo Goku con simpatía.

– Ella es Scarlet es hembra y si, es hermosa * Dijo Claire con una sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de la gatita la cual ronroneo con gusto.

– ¡Scarlet usa tu olfato ayúdame a encontrar un espíritu que me dijeron se encuentra en esta cueva! *ordenó Claire a Scarlet la cual acepto y empezó a olfatear el lugar, de repente parece haber olfateado algo y se dirigió hacia el fondo de la cueva mientras Claire y Goku la siguieron. Al llegar al fondo vieron una espada clavada en una roca muy sospechosa de ser el espíritu buscado, la gata Scarlet encendía una ligera llama en su cola indicativo de que estaba en alerta por si el espíritu intentaba atacar a su ama.

– ¡No te muevas Goku, quédate atrás, tomare ese espíritu yo misma! ¿ok? Ordena Claire a Goku a lo que este asiente.

Claire trata de acercarse sigilosamente al espíritu pero de repente la espada enterrada en la roca de la nada se hace polvo lo cual sorprende a Claire y de repente en el aire aparece una luz y en dicha luz se forma una luminosa blanca, esto alerta de sobremanera a Scarlet quien se pone en frente de su ama y esta vez el resto de su pelaje se enciende en llamas dando un feroz maullido de advertencia.

– Scarlet prepárate * dijo Claire también con alerta a lo que la gata asiente. De repente la espada apunta hacia Claire y se dirige directo hacia ella con clara intención de enterrarse en ella pero tanto Scarlet como Claire esquivan dicha espada.

–Sera muy complicado pelear así, Scarlet transformate de vuelta en mi flametongue para formar el forma elemental waffe *Ordena Claire rápidamente transformándose de vuelta Scarlet en el latigo. Luego la espada vuelve a dirigirse contra Claire, la cual le lanza un golpe latigazo llameante a la espada deteniéndola por un instante, pero la misma esta vez se mueve una gran velocidad en distintas direcciones.

– Cielos se mueve muy rápido, así no podre acumular poder para usar mi FIRE BALL para atacar, solo me queda usar una técnica defensiva para atraparla * dice Claire con el ceño fruncido entonces golpea con su látigo el suelo.

–¡FIRE WALL! * Grita Claire formándose en frente de ella un muro de tamaño no muy grande pero lo suficiente como para protegerla. Entonces la espada se dirige nuevamente hacia ella pero desafortunadamente para Claire, la espada estaba rodeada por una luz que servía para protegerse de ser calcinada y la misma logro atravesar el muro de fuego dirigiéndose a Claire, la misma puso cara de terror ante esto y golpea con su látigo de fuego la espada en un intento por detenerla pero la espada golpea dicho látigo con fuerza y manda a volar dicha arma, y dicho impacto derriba a Claire dejándola sentada en el suelo y luego la espada se dirige directamente hacia ella.

– ¡KYAAAAAA! *Grita Claire del miedo por ser atravesada por dicha espada.

– ¡Esquívalo Claire! *Grito Goku preocupado por la princesa pero paso algo sorprendente, cuando la espada estaba a punto de impactar el rostro de Claire se detuvo, pareciera que al escuchar la voz del pequeño se detuvo completamente de su intento de empalar a Claire quedando dicho objeto inmóvil.

– Se detuvo, ¿porque se detuvo? * Se interrogaba Claire aun con claro miedo ante el movimiento que pudiera hacer la espada. En ese momento la espada voltea de donde esta Claire para dirigir su atención hacia el propio Goku. Esto extraño de sobremanera tanto a Claire como a Goku, al mismo tiempo que esto pasaba se muestra nuevamente aquella dimensión luminosa blanca que se menciono anteriormente y allí se encontraba el mismo ser luminoso de apariencia femenina sin ropa y con cabello albino.

–Lo encontré lo encontré, es el mi destinado amo, espere miles de años por él, no dejare escapar esta oportunidad, estaré con él, seremos uno * Decía la voz femenina angelical que en cierta forma parecía el de una niña, y lo que decía si bien lo decía casi sin emoción, mostraba cierta alegría.

La espada luminosa volvió a moverse pero esta vez se dirigió a Goku tratando de impactarlo. Goku esquiva la espada y la misma hace una curva y vuelve a dirigirse con mayor velocidad a Goku.

– "Porque busca a Goku si él ni siquiera le ha hecho nada, era yo la que trataba de capturarlo pero busca a Goku" * se interrogaba Claire mentalmente mientras la espada seguía tratando de impactar a Goku pero este la esquivaba y luego hartándose de esto Goku espero a la espada y cuando esta se acerca a él, Goku le da una patada que la manda a volar estrellándose con la pared de la cueva.

– ¡¿Que te crees porque me estas atacando?! *Gritaba el saiyayin con un claro aire desafiante.

– Si lo que quieres es pelear conmigo pues lo hubieras dicho * Dijo el Saiyayin poniéndose en La Posición de Combate de la escuela tortuga.

– Es hábil, mi futuro amo es hábil, más digno de lo que yo hubiera pensado, y su corazón es de pura bondad, más que cualquiera de los que me han poseído o intentaron poseerme, si sigo así no podre lograrlo, solo me queda usar eso * Decía la misma voz angelical de la niña proveniente de la dimensión luminosa, misma dimensión que aparentemente se encuentra dentro de la espada, indicativo de que esa voz femenina seria la espíritu dentro de la espada que Claire intentaba capturar y que ahora ataca a Goku.

De repente la espada empieza a brillar tan ampliamente que su luz ilumina todo el lugar, la luz era casi tan fuerte como la famosa Técnica de la Escuela Grulla llamada Tayoken. Esto dejo completamente ciegos a Goku y a Claire.

– ¡Mis ojos no puedo ver no puedo ver! *Gritaba el joven guerrero con clara molestia y frustración al no poder ver nada.

– ¡¿Que fue lo que hizo ese espíritu?! ¡Estoy ciega! * Gritaba Claire tampoco poder ver nada.

– Es mi oportunidad, es ahora o nunca* Decía sin emoción la voz angelical femenina. Entonces la espada se dirige a Goku clavándose en la palma de su mano izquierda haciéndolo sangrar dicha mano.

– ¡Ayyyyyayayayaay mi mano! * Gritaba Goku con claro dolor en la mano al tener enterrada en la misma una espada.

–Es el momento, realizare el conjuro para el contrato * al decir eso la espada se iluminaba mas.

 _–Yo El Espíritu Terminus Est, Seguiré Adelante_

– _¡Oh Noble Ser Viviente que has venido por designio divino ante mí que como espíritu estoy sellada en esta antigua espada santa!_

 _– ¡Te Reconozco como mi Amo y quiero formar un contrato contigo debido al puro corazón que posees, en virtud del cual deposito mi confianza en ti!_

 _– ¡Solo tú me llamaras!_

 _– ¡Solo tú me ordenaras!_

– _¡ YO JURARE MI JURAMENTO HACIA TI!_ * Termino la voz femenina angelical de realizar el conjuro que menciono, mismo conjuro que ella llamo un contrato y debido a que lo hizo desde esa dimensión abstracta no fue escuchado ni por Goku ni por Claire

– Esto te dolerá un poco amo, debido a que no posees el conocimiento para realizar un contrato con un espíritu ni la suficiente magia en tu ser, pero solo será muy temporal, todo es con un propósito, el propósito de estar a tu lado y servirte * al decir eso el espíritu, la espada se convirtió en una luz y penetro completamente la mano de Goku, dicha luz ahora brillaba en la mano de Goku.

– Ahora dormiré un poco para restaurar toda la magia que perdí realizando ese conjuro, cuando despierte, estaré completamente a su disposición amo mío * decía la misma voz angelical femenina, y como la mayoría de las veces, sin demostrar emoción para luego dejar de hablar.

– ¡Uaaaaarg! * Dio un grito desgarrador de dolor el saiyayin, grito escuchado por Claire que empezaba a abrir los ojos habiendo recuperado la vista cuando vio que la mano de Goku se volvía luminosa.

– ¡¿Pero qué?! * Dice la princesa sorprendida mientras Goku también abría los ojos y vio que su mano brillaba siendo eso la causa de su dolor.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Quítate de ahí! ¡Quitateee! * Gritaba el Saiyayin con dolor y enojo golpeando la misma mano que le dolía el suelo de la cueva varias veces provocando grietas en la misma y haciendo temblar la cueva dando la sensación de que el lugar podría derrumbarse.

–Aaaaaah! ¡Sal de ahí! * Gritaba el pequeño desesperadamente tratando de quitarse lo que lo atormentaba aun golpeando fuertemente el piso a punto de provocar el derrumbe de la cueva.

–¡Basta tonto si sigues golpeando así el piso la cueva se derrumbara sobre nosotros! * Grito Claire con enojo y susto porque la cueva pudiera derrumbarse, grito que fue escuchado milagrosamente por Goku y se detuvo, de repente la luz desapareció alivianándose el dolor de la mano de Goku y apareciendo una simbología extraña en la dorsal de la mano. Dicho símbolo consistía en un circulo y dentro del una especie de estrella donde cada triangulo que componente sus 5 puntas tienen forma de plumas, al mismo tiempo Goku suspiro de alivio al haberse ido el dolor.

– Uuff Que bueno, por fin se fue ese dolor, pensé que perdería mi mano * dijo con alivio Goku.

– ¡¿Hasta que al fin te calmas, casi causas un derrumbe en la cueva y nos matas, compórtate quieres?! *dijo con molestia Claire, esto puso un poco triste a Goku quien agacho la cabeza.

– Lo... Lo siento *Dijo Goku con cara triste. Pero Claire al observarlo la cara de tristeza que puso Goku hizo que Claire se sonrojara al despertarle ternura la cara de Goku que demostraba ternura y luego de toser falsamente Claire habló.

– Esta bien no te preocupes enano, ya paso, deja de ponerte así * Dijo Claire con molestia, resignación y a la vez aun algo de sonrojo lo cual entusiasmo de nuevo a Goku que sonrió de vuelta como antes.

\- ¡Siiiiii! * Dijo Goku recuperando el entusiasmo, al mismo tiempo Claire observo la simbología en la dorsal de la mano de Goku.

– "Eso es un sello de contrato de espíritu, no puede ser Goku tiene un espíritu sellado, fue el espíritu de esa espada, ¿pero cómo? Si Goku ni intento sellarla ni mucho menos uso ningún conjuro, ni tampoco Goku usa magia espiritual, entonces ¿ cómo?, ¡Imposible!, ahora que recuerdo apenas lo vio el espíritu no dejaba de ir por él a pesar de que Goku no hizo nada para provocarlo, acaso el espíritu se sello a sí mismo e hizo el contrato por su cuenta con Goku?, es la única manera pero es imposible, nunca escuche de algo así" * Analizaba Claire en su mente al estar sorprendida e incrédula de que Goku formara un contrato con un espíritu, o más bien el espíritu formara contrato con el por su cuenta, entonces Goku interrumpió sus pensamientos.

– Oye Claire, ¿que este dibujo en mi mano? es la misma mano donde se clavo esa espada en mi, que por cierto no me dejo ninguna herida. *Interrogo el saiyayin.

–Eso Goku es un contrato con un espíritu, es como el que yo tengo aquí con Scarlet(mostrándole su contrato) tu acabas de formar un contrato con ese espíritu que yo trataba de domar, ósea que tú te quedaste con él. *Respondía Claire con frustración y molestia.

–Ya veo, pero yo no hice nada, ni siquiera se usar lo que ustedes llaman Magia. *Justificaba Goku cosa que igual hizo que Claire hiciera un puchero tierno.

– ¡Eso no importa!, ¡ese espíritu era para mí, pero ya que te quedaste con él me debes una! * dijo Claire resignándose a que ese espíritu le pertenece a Goku.

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga? * Interrogo Goku con confusión.

– ¡Pues en vista a que te quedaste con ese espíritu tú serás mi espíritu y me servirás, ayudara, s protegerás!, además también con ello te redimirás por haberme visto y tocado desnuda, ¡¿Escuchaste?! * Dice Claire con gran voz de mando.

– No sé muy bien qué es ser un espíritu o sirviente pero como te había dicho durante nuestra pelea, mi abuelito, mi maestro y mi amiga me habían dicho que en lo posible debo ser amable con las chicas * Contesto el pequeño lo cual alegro a Claire principalmente porque Goku no se reveló ante ella y su orden, pero analizando bien las palabras, específicamente la frase **_Mi Amiga_** quedo en su mente.

– Oye Goku ¿quién es tu amiga? ¿Acaso es tu novia? *Interrogo Claire frunciendo el ceño con rubor y a la vez temor de que Goku respondiera que efectivamente es su novia.

– ¿Novia? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una especie de comida? No, Bulma es una humana, no una comida*Interrogaba Goku que claramente desconoce el concepto de novia lo cual hizo que Claire cayera de espaldas al estilo anime.

– Mi amiga se llama Bulma, no es nada de eso, de hecho es la primera humana que conocí aparte de mi abuelito y al mismo tiempo, la primera chica que vi en mi vida, ya que antes de ella no había visto a ninguna * Contestó Goku lo cual extraño al Saiyayin.

– ¡Queeee! no conocías a ningún humano a parte de tu abuelo y menos a una Chica, ¿en qué tipo de lugar vivías? *Interrogo Claire incrédula.

– Pues mi casa está en la montaña Paoz, específicamente en un bosque con muchos animales salvajes de los cuales nos alimentábamos además de frutas que crecían en el lugar y allí no habían ningún humano además de mi abuelo y yo * contestaba el saiyayin.

– Ya veo eso lo explica todo * dice Claire empezando a comprender el porqué de la personalidad del saiyain .

–"Es por eso que él conoce menos del mundo incluso que nosotras las princesas castas y protegidas a pesar de ser un plebeyo ya que toda su vida vivió como un salvaje, claro en el buen sentido de la palabra y quizás eso mismo explica la inocencia que tiene" * decía Claire en su mente.

– Oye Claire ¿y si mejor nos vamos a la Academia? Tengo hambre * dijo el saiyayin empezando nuevamente a rugirle el estomago.

–Es cierto, es mejor irnos, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, ¡marchemos! * dijo Claire con voz de mando.

– Siiiiiiiii! *Dijo con entusiasmo el saiyayin dirigiéndose ambos hacia la academia Areishia.

Luego de Caminar un buen rato Goku y Claire fueron llegando a la academia y estaban por cruzar el patio de la misma cuando se encontraron con dos Chicas con el uniforme parecido a Claire pero con ciertos fragmentos de armaduras, una hombrera del lado izquierdo y otra en el pecho derecho; estaban tratando de apagar el fuego de un enorme tronco enterrado en el patio que causo algo de daño al piso del lugar, lo trataban de apagar con agua cosa que finalmente consiguieron, Claire al percatarse de ese Tronco tuvo una gota de sudor en la nuca debido a que sabía que ese tronco era el mismo Tronco llameante que tenía el fuego de su magia y que para salvarla Goku mando a volar de una patada.

– ¡Holaaaaaa! *saludo con una sonrisa el Saiyayin y al hacerlo las 2 Chicas lo miraron pero no precisamente con la misma mirada de cortesía, sino al contrario con cierto aire de hostilidad y mirada de enojo.

– ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! Los hombres tienen terminantemente prohibido siquiera estar cerca del campus de la academia y mucho menos estar en ella ¡así que lárgate! * Dijo con claro aire de hostilidad una de las chicas la cual tenía el pelo corto marrón castaño y ojos de color purpura real.

–Oigan el viene junto a la directora así que dejen de hacerse las prepotentes como siempre y déjenlo pasar, ¡¿relájense quieren?! * Dijo Claire con clara ironía en sus palabras lo cual no gusto a esas 2 chicas.

– ¡Tú no te metas Claire Rouge si vas a entrar, entra ya, pero a ese hombre no lo dejaremos entrar de ninguna forma, no importa si aparente ser un niño! *Dijo con enojo la otra chica.

– Ayyysh como fastidian, ¡oye di algo Goku!, tu eres el interesado, no tengo porque estar hablando por ti y menos con estas gruñonas insoportables * dijo Claire con un suspiro y a la vez burla en lo ultimo pero luego se percato de que Goku se movió de donde estaba, y además de no haber puesto atención alguna a lo que decían las chicas en la discusión estaba mirando y a la vez oliendo el enorme tronco que hasta hace poco estaba ardiendo en llamas.

– ¡Oye Claire este es el Tronco que mande volar, parece que aterrizo aquí! * Exclamo Goku con entusiasmo pero dejando azul del miedo a Claire y a la vez enojada por la estupidez que Goku acababa de cometer.

– "Es un tonto no tenias porque decir eso, se ve que es una máquina de atraer problemas, primero conmigo, luego con el espíritu de la espada blanca y ahora con esta declaración se meterá en problemas con los Caballeros Sylphid "decía Claire enojada en su mente por la clara estupidez que Goku acaba de cometer arriesgándose a meterse en problemas con los Caballeros Sylphid que de por sí son las que menos quieren a los hombres, en especial su capitana. Y efectivamente las mismas que si antes lo miraban con aire de hostilidad ahora con clara furia.

– ¡¿Es cierto?! ¡¿Tú lanzaste esto aquí?! * pregunto con gran enfado la conocida por Claire como Caballero Sylphid.

– Pues si yo lo hice, no tengo porque mentir * dijo Goku con total tranquilidad sin saber los problemas que le podían traer sus palabras, y al decir eso Claire se toca el rostro porque Goku le demostraba que su estupidez no tiene límite.

–Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar * dijo la caballero peli marrón con voz fría para posteriormente aspirar aire preparándose para gritar.

–¡CAPITANAAA! ¡CAPITANAAAA! ¡ HEMOS ENCONTRADO AL CULPABLE! *grito la Peli Marrón para confusión de Goku pero claro nerviosismo de Claire.

En ese momento alguien venia corriendo a gran velocidad y llego al lugar una chica, la misma vestía exactamente igual que las otras dos caballeros pero esta tenía un cabello azul atado en forma de cola de caballo que llega hasta la cintura, hermosos y grandes ojos color castaños y un buen busto bastante grande para su edad que sería al igual que las otras 2 caballeros entre 15 y 16 años, la misma eran ni más ni menos que la capitana los Caballeros Sylphid conocida como Ellis Fahrengart la cual llego preocupada frente a sus subordinadas que la habían llamado. Al llegar la Capitana ambas subordinadas hicieron un gesto de respeto.

– ¡¿Que sucede Rakka, Reishia, acaso encontraron al culpable de esto?! *Preguntaba Ellis con enojo

– Si mi capitana fue ese enano allí, el mismo y sin ningún descaro o remordimiento en sus palabras afirma ser el autor confeso y físico de este acto * dijo la caballero Peli Marrón ahora conocida como Rakka.

–Además se ve muy sospechoso y su uniforme seguramente es falso * dijo la otra caballero conocida como Reishia la cual vestía como las otras dos y tiene el pelo liso verde turquesa claro con un par de ojos verdes.

– ¡¿Enano?! ¡Eso suena masculino!, ¡¿o sea qué es un hombre?! ¡De por si ser hombre y estar pisando esta academia es motivo de castigo, pero no contento con eso, dañar propiedad de la academia, en este caso el suelo del patio es desde todo punto de vista digno de un castigo severo y que reciba mi ira! * dijo en voz alta e imponente Ellis.

– ¡¿Y donde esta ese enano del que hablan para darle un escarmiento?! * Pregunto con Furia Ellis

– Justo ahí * dijeron al unísono ambas

Entonces Ellis voltea y ve a Goku, entonces ella se sonroja al verlo adorable – "Kawaii" dice en su mente Ellis al ver con ternura. La forma en que lo miraba extraño a sus 2 subordinadas.

– ¿Capitana? * Le dijo Reishia a Ellis la cual despertó del trance y se sacudió la cara para luego poner una mirada sebera.

– Oye pequeño ya te lo habrán dicho mis subordinadas pero en este lugar están prohibidos los hombres así que te hare una pregunta y dependiendo lo que respondas y como lo respondas decidiré si te doy la oportunidad de largarte de aquí o si te obligo a que recibas tu castigo de mi parte, y si resulta lo segundo te aseguro que no pienso contenerme aun si eres menor que yo, así que mi pregunta es ¿Tu arrojaste ese tronco que daño una parte del patio de la academia? * Pregunto Ellis con clara frialdad en su voz que intimidaría a muchos pero obviamente no Goku y Claire se ponía nerviosa de lo que Goku podía responder ya que se sabe lo dura que puede ser la Capitana Ellis peor aun con los hombres ya que aparentemente los detesta.

-Bueno antes que nada no necesito que me dejes ir, porque no pienso irme de aquí, vine a este lugar Academia Aressshhhh, bueno como se llame, pero lo cierto es que tengo algo que hacer aquí ya que la que dicen Directora me mando llamar para quedarme aquí y no puedo irme, al contrario, vine para quedarme * respondió el Saiyayin con naturalidad pero dicha respuesta empezaba a ser tomada como altanera por las 3 Caballeros Sylphid quienes lo miraron con enfado, en especial Ellis.

–Y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, sí, yo lo hice, yo arroje ese tronco, aunque se me paso un poco la mano jajajajaja * Reía a carcajadas el pequeño Goku pero este gesto hizo que Claire pusiera una cara azul y luego volteara a ver a Sylphid y la cara que se imaginaba que la peli azul iba a poner es la cara que efectivamente puso, ósea una con gran furia la cual estaba a punto de estallar.

– Esto* decía Ellis conteniendo su furia -¡Esto es una ofensaaaa! * Gritaba Ellis estallando su furia

– ¡Desgraciado, como te atreves y peor aun siendo un hombre, pisas este lugar sagrado que para ti está prohibido, dañas propiedad de la academia y para colmo ese tronco casi nos impacta, está más que claro que ese fue como un disparo de advertencia para intimidarnos, y peor aun respondes inventando un historia de que la directora te mando llamar para que ingreses aquí, con altanería dices que no te irás y admites descaradamente que efectivamente arrojaste ese tronco! ¡ Haz colmado mi paciencia, prepárate para sufrir el castigo de los Caballeros Sylphid! * Grita Ellis sacando su espada y corriendo directamente hacia Goku quien saca su báculo sagrado cuando ve a Ellis dirigirse a él.

–¡Tonto, crees que ese palo de madera te defenderá de mi espada de caballero, lo cortare junto contigo! ¡Daaaa! * Grita Ellis mientras está a punto de llegar a Goku y cuando llega al mismo intenta cortar a Goku con su espada pero este poniéndose serio usa su báculo y golpea la espada de Ellis resultando en un choque de armas, pero al chocar dichas armas sucedió algo que dejo perplejos tanto a la propia Ellis como a sus subordinadas; y el hecho es que la espada de Ellis se partió fácilmente al chocar con el báculo del pequeño.

– ¡I I I Imposible, de un solo golpe con esa arma rompió la espada de la capitana! * dijo con Shock Rakka

– S Si, tampoco puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven, la capitana siempre fue buena en duelos con espadas y nunca perdía, pero aquí este chiquillo con un bastón de madera rompió su espada que por años portaba con orgullo. * Dijo Reishia también con Shock pero frunciendo el ceño.

–Hasta dónde puede llegar este enano para sorprender, lo hizo parecer bastante fácil y no lo es, comprobé de primera mano en nuestra pelea que no es ordinario * Dijo Claire con sorpresa aunque menos que las caballeros ya que vio anteriormente de primera mano las capacidades de Goku.

– "No no ¡no puede ser!, de un solo golpe con ese palo rompió mi espada, de que material esta hecho eso, a simple vista es de madera, pero, al menos que sea un elemental waffe y el tenga un espíritu que lo ayude, pero eso es imposible, el es un hombre claramente plebeyo, y solo las princesas pueden tener espíritus bajo su control" decía en su mente Ellis con clara sorpresa y hasta algo de intimidación por lo que acababa de pasar pero de repente empezó a sentirse sonrojada como si algo le estuviera molestando

– ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Qué haces Goku Tonto! * Grito Claire roja de vergüenza

– ¡Sinvergüenza como te atreves a hacerle eso a la capitana! * Grito Rakka también con cara roja

– ¡De todas aquí la capitana es la más pura y tú te atreves a hacerle eso! * Grito Reishia con cara roja al igual que su compañera

Y lo sucedía es que los pies de Goku estaban dando una especie de pisadas a la entrepierna de Ellis la cual era la forma del saiyayin de comprobar si una persona es hombre o mujer, gesto que es visto como fuera de lugar por cualquiera incluso sus propios amigos pero no por el propio Goku debido a su inocencia de no comprender este tipo de cosas.

–Ya veo * decía Goku con total calma mientras Ellis estaba avergonzada a más no poder ya que nunca fue tocada por nadie de esa forma, ni siquiera por otras mujeres y menos un hombre, estaba tan avergonzada que hasta le salían pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos entonces ya no aguanto más.

–¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! * Grito de vergüenza Ellis dándole una contundente bofetada a Goku que por ese fuerte golpe de mano que lo tomo desprevenido fue apartada de Ellis cayendo al suelo

– Ayyyyyy eso dolió, creo que tiene algo de fuerza en la mano * dijo Goku sobándose la mejilla donde recibió la bofetada en eso una fuerte ventisca se formaba en el lugar, dicho viento era cada vez más fuerte, y al mismo tiempo intimidante, lo cual lo podían sentir tanto Claire como Rakka y Reishia dicha ventisca feroz venia de la propia Ellis quien al mancillarse su honor de caballero, de noble y de mujer de esta manera estaba en una furia incontenible, mayor incluso a la mostrada en su momento por Claire contra Goku, ya que mientras Claire si bien no les tenía mucha simpatía ni confianza tampoco les desagradaba del todo pero este no era el caso de Ellis, debido a las enseñanzas de su hermana mayor a quien admira a aprendido a desconfiar y ver con sumo desagrado a los hombres y este gesto de supuesta ofensa de Goku hacia ella ha despertado una gran rabia y hasta odio por la humillación que acaba de sufrir ya que toda su vida trabajo muy duro para ganarse el respeto de los demás y que le hayan hecho esto frente a sus subordinadas solo tenía una cosa en mente, destrozar a Goku.

– ¡Olvídense de un castigo!, ese chiquillo con lo que acaba de hacer cabo su propia tumba, la capitana nunca se lo perdonara * Dijo con temor Rakka

–Sí, ese pequeño pervertido se metió con la persona equivocada, dentro de poco estará muerto y será su culpa, el se lo busco * Dijo también con temor Reishia, en su caso hasta temblando

– ¡Goku como tu nueva ama te exijo que me expliques porque hiciste semejante estupidez! *Exigía Claire con enojo hacia Goku pero miedo hacia el aura de rabia de Ellis.

– Es que constantemente decían Caballero esto Caballero lo otro, y según recuerdo en las enseñanzas de mi abuelito aquellos a los que se les dice Caballero eran siempre hombres, por eso no entendía si eran hombres o mujeres así que quise comprobar mi duda ya que sería injusto que ustedes fueran hombres y pudieran quedarse aquí pero yo no * dijo Goku explicando el porqué de su acción.

– "Ya veo eso viniendo de ti lo explica todo" dijo Claire en su mente aceptando la explicación de Goku.

– ¡¿Pero como tu ama te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a hacer, a las niñas no les gusta que les hagan esas cosas, así que te lo prohíbo terminantemente está claro?! * Ordeno Claire.

–Está bien si tu lo dices no lo volveré a hacer * dice el pequeño aceptando la orden de Claire sin embargo la ventisca feroz aun no cesaba.

– ¡¿No me vengas con esa basura, realmente piensas que te voy a creer esa mentira?! ¡Te enseñare el poder de mi espíritu! ¡ Sentirás mi furia! * Gritaba Ellis mostrando claramente que su postura de destrozar al saiyayin no ha cambiado ni le ha creído a Goku mismo que al ver el aura de Ellis lejos de intimidarse sonrió de emoción.

– ¿Con que quieres pelear eh? ¡Por mí no hay ningún problema! * dijo Goku con claro desafío en sus palabras.

– ¡Que así sea, usare mi Waffe y mi espíritu para destrozarte Hombre Impuro! * dijo Ellis preparándose para sacar su waffe(arma que contiene al espíritu contratado) y Goku poniendo su pose de pelea estilo tortuga, sin embargo alguien detuvo la mano de Ellis de sacar su arma.

– ¡Detente Ellis!, no uses tu waffe en pleno patio, o de lo contrario causaras más daño incluso que el de este Tronco *Dijo una voz femenina con calma

– ¡Señora Directora! *Exclamo con asombro Ellis ya que quien sostenía su mano y la detuvo era nada más y nada menos que su superior.

Era la propia Directora de la academia, la cual tenía un aire intimidante, mucho más que cualquiera de los caballeros, y quien es la misma que justamente mando llamar a Goku para ingresar a la academia gracias a Uranai Baba.

–Señora Directora, que bueno que vino, este intruso vino a la academia asegurando que usted la invito a ingresar usando un uniforme masculino falso y asegurando que por ello tiene derecho a quedarse aquí, además dañó la propiedad de la escuela arrojando un tronco gigante que quien sabe que truco o ayuda uso para lograr y para colmo le falta el respeto al honor de la capitana manoseándola, por favor use su poder y dele un escarmiento, se lo imploramos * dijo Rakka inclinándose con humildad junto con Reishia, después de escuchar esto la directora dio un suspiro para dar una mirada con seriedad.

–Bueno vayamos por parte; Antes que nada su nombre es Son Goku y el no está mintiendo, no es ningún delincuente o espía, o cualquier otra tontería que se les pase por sus inexpertas mentes, si bien ahora es la primera vez que lo estoy viendo personalmente, yo ya había escuchado hablar de él, principalmente de parte de una persona que es de mi entera confianza y les aseguro que no es un criminal así que saquen eso de sus mentes ¡¿está claro?! * dijo la directora frunciendo el ceño a los que las 3 caballeros asintieron aunque de las 3 Ellis lo hacía con menos satisfacción.

–Y claramente al decirles que él no mentía les estoy admitiendo que efectivamente yo lo mande llamar porque necesito que se quede en la academia por un propósito que tengo para él, por eso lo mande llamar desde muy lejos, así que ¿ya entienden eso no? *Dice la Directora a los que las 3 nuevamente asienten.

–Y en cuanto al tema del Tronco, lo vi desde mi bola de cristal en mi oficina, solo fue un accidente, digamos que Goku tuvo que hacer algo para mandar a volar dicho tronco que en el bosque casi cae sobre Claire salvándola, y en cuanto a las llamas que tenia pues seguramente fueron algunas que restaron de algún entrenamiento de Claire, la verdad eso no importa mucho y como fue un accidente inevitable digo que Goku no debe ser castigado por ello. * Dijo la Directora ocultando el hecho de la pelea de Goku vs Claire, esto alivio a Claire y no gusto tanto a los caballeros pero aun así forzadamente asintieron 2 de ellas pero no una, la propia capitana Ellis.

– ¡Pero Directora este impuro no puede quedar sin castigo! * exclamo con frustración Ellis a lo que la directora la mira de forma penetrante con el ceño fruncido, cosa que hace retroceder a Ellis

–Bueno proseguiré, Goku estas absuelto de casi cualquier hecho de los caballeros Sylphid te acusáran, menos uno * Dijo La Directora con una sonrisa maliciosa, cosa que no gusto a Claire, causo confusión en el propio Goku, y a la vez hizo sonreír a Rakka y Reishia.

–Tu manoseaste a la Capitana de los Caballeros Sylphid Ellis Fahrengart y eso es un hecho grave, peor que las otras acusaciones inclusive, como veras este es un lugar sagrado y se protegen a las doncellas de las impurezas y lo que le hiciste sin importar tu intención definitivamente fue impuro y ni yo puedo defenderte de ello * Dijo la directora alegrando aun mas a las subordinadas de Ellis y preocupando a Claire por lo que la Directora pueda hacerle a Goku, Claire tiene claro que aunque Goku sea una caja de sorpresas jamás sobreviviría contra quien llaman La Bruja del Oráculo o La Bruja de la Noche.

– Así que tu castigo seraaaa * Decía la directora creando expectativa en todos para escuchar la sentencia de Goku.

–Un combate al estilo Blade Dance, tu Goku te enfrentaras a la Capitana en dicho tipo de combate * dijo la Directora sorprendiendo a todos y alegrando a Goku.

– ¿Pero está segura directora? * Interrogo Reishia a lo que la misma asintió.

– Goku debe hacerse responsable por esos actos y que mejor que quien lo castigue sea la propia Ellis y mejor aun, en un combate honorable al estilo Blade Dance donde si gana restaurara todo el honor que Goku le arrebato; ¿o no te gusta la idea Ellis? En un combate al estilo Blade Dance podrás usar toda esa furia de hace un momento y por supuesto todo tu poder, te doy autorización, incluso puedes atacarlo con intención de matarlo si quieres, ¿qué dices aceptas? * Dijo la Directora con malicia y clara intención de que haya un combate al estilo Blade Dance entre Goku vs Ellis.

– Eso es lo que quería, acepto Señora, en ese Blade Dance no me contendré y ¡me vengare de ti Son Goku! * dijo Ellis con fuerte voz y mirando a Goku con enojo.

– No sé qué tipo de combate sea ese, pero cualquier pelea yo la aceptare con gusto, Eris o como te llames pelea con todo tu poder sin contenerte porque igual ¡yo no perderé! * mirándose fijamente Goku y Ellis con claro indicio de rivalidad en sus miradas, una mirada sonriente de emoción por una pelea de parte de Goku y una de completa furia de parte de Ellis.

–Muy bien es oficial, será Goku contra Ellis en un combate al estilo Blade Dance, el combate será mañana por la noche así que prepárense * dice la directora, ambos jóvenes asintiendo y dicen ¡Sí!

–Ahora Son Goku acompáñame a mi oficina, tenemos que hablar ya que necesito explicarte ciertas cosas en privado ¿entiendes? *Pregunta la Directora

–Está bien, Claire no me tardo * le dice Goku a la princesa carmesí.

–Bien te espero en la clase mi sirviente, recuerda que tienes un deber conmigo ¿ok? Dice Claire con voz de mando pero sonriendo, posiblemente porque se alegra que la directora confirmo que todo lo que decía Goku era verdad.

–De acuerdo * asiente el saiyayin también sonriendo y acompaña a la directora a su oficina.

* * *

 **/Oficina del Director de la Academia Espiritual Areishia**

Nos encontramos en la oficina de la Directora de la academia, la cual estaba sentada junto a su escritorio mientras Goku estaba sentado en una silla preparados ambos para hablar y afuera de la misma en la puerta se encuentra resguardando la misma, La Capitana de los Caballeros Sylphid Ellis Fahrengart, la misma que desde el incidente donde se conocieron desarrollo una fuerte rivalidad con Goku y claramente no le gusta para nada estar cerca de él pero por alguna razón la directora le dijo a ella que se quedara a resguardar la entrada de su oficina y en cuanto a adentro de la oficina la conversación estaba a punto de iniciar .

–Muy bien antes que nada déjame decirte que es un orgullo tenerte aquí, la anciana me hablo mucho de ti, parece que a ella le pareciste muy interesante y conocía perfectamente tu potencial, como veras a pesar de sus defectos confío ciegamente en esa anciana en lo que se refiere a los asuntos importantes, pero obviamente necesitaba ver por mi misma tus capacidades y la verdad haz confirmado lo que dice la anciana, vi como resististe fácilmente el fuego espiritual de Claire y como rompiste sin ningún esfuerzo la espada de Ellis y eso me demuestra que aun tienes mucho potencial que mostrar así que espero mucho de ti * dijo la Directora con seriedad

–Está bien * asiente Goku

– Y por si te lo preguntas soy La Directora de la Academia Espiritual Areishia como dijeron las chicas y mi nombre es Greyworth Ciel Mais y por cierto, sé que no sabras pronunciar mi nombre así que puedes llamarme solo Directora si quieres * dijo la Directora sonriendo cosa que hizo que Goku de un suspiro y asintiera.

– De acuerdo pero quisiera saber qué es lo que necesitas de mí, porque me mandaste llamar otra vez de Araña Baba * dijo Goku cosa que hizo reír levemente a Greyworth por la pronunciación de Goku del nombre de su maestra.

– Bueno antes que nada la razón principal ´por la que te necesito aquí es para detener a una peligrosa organización criminal que podría amenazar a todos los pequeños países de este lado del mundo, e incluso al resto de el * dijo Greyworth con seriedad y el ceño fruncido cosa que también hizo a Goku ponerse serio?.

–¡¿Organización Criminal? Ya he oído esa frase antes pero no me acuerdo * se interrogo Goku a sí mismo.

–Seguramente hablas de La Patrulla Roja ¿no es así? * Interrogo Claire cosa que sorprendió a Goku

– ¿¡Tu sabes de ellos?!, ¡¿pero cómo?! * Pregunto con sorpresa Goku ya que no esperaba que en estas tierras se conociera a dicha organización.

–Pues esa Organización se gano una fama mundial, es de las mayores organizaciones criminales y terroristas que existió en el mundo e inclusive algunos de ellos trataron de invadir estas tierras pero no se los permitimos y los repelimos a lo que nunca más volvieron aqui * afirmo la directora

–Pero luego hace poco más de un año nos enteramos que dicha organización fue destruida de un día para otro sin saberse como paso eso, aunque posteriormente sospeche de quien fue * decía sonriendo con confianza la directora señalando a Goku

– ¿Ah sí y cómo? *Interrogo el pequeño

– La razón es que yo conocía personalmente a alguien que si bien no era miembro activo de la misma trabajo para ellos y por ello en cierta forma también era parte de su organización aunque por poco tiempo * dijo la directora

– Y quien es él? *Pregunto Goku con gran curiosidad.

–Pues si lo quieres saber era mi propio padre * dijo Greyworth con una sonrisa maliciosa lo cual sorprendió de sobremanera a Goku, y peor aun seria su sorpresa al enterarse quién es el padre de Greyworth.

– ¡Tu padre, no puede ser! Y ¡¿quién es tu padre?! * pregunto Goku con seriedad y en ceño fruncido, Goku estaba muy sorprendido y mayor sería su sorpresa al enterarse de la identidad del padre de Greyworth.

– ¡Mi Padre es El Mundialmente Famoso Asesino Numero Uno De Todo El Mundo Tao Pai Pai! * Exclamo Greyworth aun con sonrisa maliciosa lo cual dejo a Goku con los ojos como platos y en estado de completo Shock, hasta ahora la mayor sorpresa que tuvo el pequeño desde que llego a este lugar.

– Q Q Q ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! * Grito Goku con completo Shock y semejante grito fue escuchado por Ellis quien se encontraba afuera que se preguntaba lo qué estaba sucediendo.

– ¡No No No puede ser!, ¡Imposible!, ¡Es Completamente Imposible!, ¡Ese Tipo No Puede Ser Tu Padre! ¡No me lo puedo creer! * Exclamaba Goku aun no recuperado de la sorpresa de enterarse de que el peor enemigo y más poderoso que tuvo hasta ahora es el padre de la directora y Goku empezó a recordar lo terrible que había sido ese hombre **,( Música de Tao Pai Pai{ watch?v=BfHz1ZRl_50})** , cuando mato al padre de Upa, cuando el propio Goku lucho y perdió contra él la primera vez y casi es asesinado, y por último la épica batalla final que ambos tuvieron donde Goku termino doblegando al asesino y derrotándolo. **(Fin de música de Tao Pai Pai)**

Entonces Goku empezó a mirar con sospecha a Greyworth.

– Tu... ¡¿Tu me mandaste a llamar porque quieres vengarlo no es así?! ¿¡Acaso me has engañado?! * Grito Goku con enojo a lo que Greyworth lo miro con malicia y sonrisa sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.

– Y si así fuera ¿Qué harás? * Dijo la directora con una inalterable sonrisa maléfica aun pero algo desafiante.

– Pues si es así con mucho gusto peleare contigo* dice Goku aun con el ceño fruncido pero también de forma desafiante poniéndose en pose de pelea, y luego de eso ambos se miran por varios segundos con gran tensión, hasta que la propia Greyworth rompe la misma empezando a reír a carcajadas.

– K jajajajajajaja * rio Greyworth y esta vez su risa era normal y sin malicia

– ¿Hm? ¿Pero de que te ríes? * Interrogo el pequeño con curiosidad y dejando de mirar con el ceño fruncido a la directora.

– jajaja de verdad pensaste que te mandaría a llamar para vengar la derrota de ese viejo obstinado y arrogante, ni loca perdería mi valioso tiempo en algo tan absurdo como eso, aunque seamos Padre e Hija nos llevamos pésimo, así que despreocúpate y relájate, yo no te he mentido ni nada de eso * Dice la Directora lo cual hizo que Goku diera un suspiro.

–Ya veo, jeje perdón me confundí, oiga ¿y eso quiere decir que no vamos a pelear? * Decía Goku con alivio de descubrir que La Directora no lo había engañado pero en el fondo con algo de decepción por no pelear contra la directora de quien Goku siente un gran poder.

–Yo no he dicho que nunca pelearemos, es más, como sabrás al igual que esa anciana yo también soy una vidente y puedo ver el futuro, y el mismo me dice que de alguna u otra forma tu y yo pelearemos, así que solo espera ese futuro y podrás ver personalmente mis capacidades y del porque aquí todos me temen y respetan * Dijo la Directora con serenidad.

–Está bien, esperare ese futuro * Dijo el Saiyayin con emoción.

–Ahora, a lo que íbamos, te mencione que te contrate para enfrentar a cierta organización criminal ¿no? * Dijo la directora con seriedad.

–Si lo dijo, ¿y cómo se llama esa organización, son fuertes, quienes son? * Interrogo el pequeño Guerrero.

–La Organización se llama **Equipo Inferno (esta será la música del Equipo Inferno en el fanfic que empieza{ watch?v=k8L1nrsycHE})** y si, son bastante fuertes, todos en especial 3 de ellos que destacan por sobre los demás * Indico con total seriedad y el ceño Fruncido Greyworth pero lo cual emociono a Goku.

–Ya veo, con qué Equipo Inferno ¿eh? ¿Y esos 3 son igual de fuertes que tú? * Interroga el Saiyayin con una sonrisa de emoción.

–Bueno, no conozco en si a todos los miembros pero dudo que entre los demás hallan seres que superen a esos 3, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, es muy posible que esos 3 sean incluso más fuertes que yo. *Dijo la Directora con una sonrisa nerviosa y ligero miedo.

– ¡Qué bien!, ya quiero conocerlos, dijo el saiyayin con una gran emoción ya que encontró a los oponentes perfectos para que sirvan de entrenamiento de cara a su segundo torneo de artes marciales.

– No comas ansias, primero que todo no subestimes a los demás miembros ya que también son fuertes y segundo, te explicare lo que sé de esos 3 miembros que mencione, * dijo la directora a lo que Goku asintió.

–Bueno al igual que esta academia, la mayoría de los miembros de esa organización son mujeres, y una de sus miembros tiene un poder envidiable y peligroso, y una personalidad un tanto inestable, su nombre es Restia Ashdoll, de los 3 es posiblemente la más impredecible y posiblemente una muy cruel enemiga* Dijo Greyworth a lo que Goku asintió con mucha atención y seriedad.

–A ella la conozco porque era alguien bastante querida para un mocoso que tuve como pupilo llamado Kazehaya Kamito del cual te hablare en otra ocasión, y aunque ella y Kamito tuvieron sus diferencia y se separaron aun se seguían teniendo aprecio, pero desafortunadamente Kamito adquirió una enfermedad incurable que no podía ser sanada ni con magia, ni yo pude curarlo y termino perdiendo la vida * Explico la directora con tristeza aunque lo sabia ocultar a lo que el saiyayin asintió en señal de entendimiento.

–Y desafortunadamente al enterarse de esa muerte que ni ella misma esperaba, Restia perdió la razón, posiblemente tenía preparado algo especial para Kamito pero su inesperada muerte ha causado un gran Impacto y deseo de venganza en Restia, y por eso daría hasta la vida si con eso puede ayudar a causar caos y destrucción en el mundo, y cualquiera que quiera obstaculizar eso será su presa, y allí es donde entras tu, posiblemente ella pronto te encontrara, se obsesionara e ira por ti ya que a ella le atraen los seres especiales sobretodo si son sus enemigos y tu eres de ese tipo. * Dice con seriedad la directora

– No me importa, si puede que haya tenido un duro pasado, pero no por eso debe unirse a los malos y hacer cosas malas, aunque si viene por mí con mucho gusto aceptare luchar contra ella, no tengo miedo * Dijo con una sonrisa desafiante Goku.

–Je je je si es probable, y por cierto, ella es una espíritu, misma que estuvo vinculada a Kamito, pero sobre los espíritus te explicare más tarde * Dijo la directora asintiendo el pequeño.

–Bueno ahora te explicare sobre el segundo miembro, el cual es el segundo al mando de dicha y es uno que conoces perfectamente ya que es ni más ni menos que El Mundialmente Famoso Asesino Numero Uno Del Mundo Tao Pai Pai mi padre * Afirmo la Directora.

– ¡¿QUEEE?! ¡¿Tao Pai Pai está con ellos?! ¡Ese tipo no deja de sorprenderme!. * Exclamo Goku con sorpresa al enterarse de esto.

– Si, Aunque él solía recorrer el mundo haciendo sus trabajos de asesino, es en estas tierras donde decidió tener su hogar, posiblemente porque le gusta la buena vida y estar ligado a la nobleza, además de que aquí sus servicios son muy requeridos y bien pagados. * Dijo con seriedad La Directora.

–Ya veo pero oye, por la forma en que hablas con él es como si siguiera con vida, y se supone que en nuestra batalla el murió* Dijo Goku Frunciendo el Ceño.

– ¡Te equivocas Goku, el no solo sobrevivió a su batalla contigo, sino que se encuentra en estas tierras y ansia a muerte vengarse de ti! * Exclamo Greyworth lo cual sorprendió de sobremanera.

– ¡IMPOSIBLE! Pero si yo mismo lo derrote, no puedo creer que haya sobrevivido, por un lado me alegra porque me gustaría volver a luchar contra el ya que se dé buena mano que es muy poderoso, pero aun así me sorprende que sobreviviera a esa explosión, veo que es muy persistente * Dijo Goku sorprendido

–Sí, de hecho vino a mi sumamente herido, parece que dicha explosión lo mando a volar y cayó en las aguas del manantial del bosque que pertenece a esta academia, yo lo encontré inconsciente y lo encontré con serias heridas en la cara y perdida de sus dos manos, dicha explosión que mencionas lo daño de sobremanera dejándolo al borde de la muerte. * afirmo La directora.

–Sí, el mismo quiso usar esa bomba para matarnos a mí y a un amigo pero yo se lo regrese de una patada y exploto muy cerca del * Afirmo El Saiyayin.

–Ya veo, bueno, le ayude a cerrar sus heridas pero no a recuperar las partes perdidas de su cuerpo porque no tengo ese tipo de habilidades entonces hable con él.

* * *

 ** _/Flash Black_**

 ****– ¡Cielos viejo!, ¡¿quién rayos pudo hacerte esto?! sabía que tarde o temprano tu exceso de confianza e llevarían a esto pero aun así me sorprende como quedaste! * Exclamo Greyworth con burla e ironía por lo sucedido a su padre.

– C ..C.. ¡Cállate, no fastidies y respeta a tu padre, que además es El Mundialmente Famoso Asesino Numero Uno del Mundo Tao Pai Pai, aunque te haya adoptado otra gente porque no tenía tiempo para cuidar de una mocosa como tú, tú sigues siendo mi hija! ¡¿está claro?! * Decía El Sicario Tao Pai Pai de forma gruñona y a duras penas debido al dolor que invadía su cuerpo.

– Lo que tu digas pero no deberías sobre esforzarte, acuérdate que además de tus heridas externas también tienes daños internos, será tu culpa y no mía si mueres viejo * Decía Greyworth con el ceño fruncido mientras le hacía magia de primeros auxilios para cerrar las heridas externas e internas del mercenario Tao.

– ¡Es.. Ese maldito simio es el culpable de todo, maldición cómo es posible que fuera tan fuerte, un día lo derroto fácilmente dejándolo al borde de la muerte y en pocos días después supera mis poderes, nunca en mi vida en las décadas que llevo como Sicario pensé encontrarme con alguien así, pero me las pagara, lo juro! *Decía con ira y apretando los dientes el Asesino

– ¿Y cómo era ese simio del que hablas que te venció? * Interrogaba Greyworth con curiosidad.

– ¡Él era un niño, posiblemente entre 10 y 12 años de edad, tenia los pelos como de puerco espín y lo más raro y por lo cual lo llamo simio es esa cola de mono marrón que posee, pero a pesar de su apariencia la primera vez que lo enfrente ya mostraba ser muy fuerte, incluso fue capaz de usar la técnica secreta del rival de mi hermano mayor Kame Sennin y destruyo toda mi ropa, así que use contra el mi DODOMPA pero aparentemente uso la esfera del dragón para protegerse de la muerte pero en nuestro segundo combate me supero, por más que lo intentaba el me supero en poder, técnica y movimientos, mis golpes no lo dañaban lo suficiente y los suyos eran como el de una bestia y finalmente perdí de forma humillante, pero como te dije, me vengare, lo juro! * Dijo con seriedad y enojo Tao Pai Pai.

– Eso me causa curiosidad, ¿cómo vas a vengarte en estas condiciones? aunque cures tus heridas has perdido parte del rostro, perdiste tus ojos, tu cabeza está dañada y ya no tienes tus mejores armas, tus dos manos, ¿cómo lo vas a hacer? * Preguntaba con intriga Greyworth aun extendiendo sus manos sobre su padre para la curación, el cual al escuchar la pregunta de repente tuvo una sonrisa maligna y asesina.

– Je Je Je de eso no te preocupes, tengo gente que me respaldará para ello, por cierto creo que con eso ya es suficiente, el dolor extremo ya se ha ido * Dijo El Mercenario esta vez con mejor humor al imaginarse que sus aliados del Equipo Inferno lo respaldarían para ayudarlo a recuperarse y para vengarse de Goku.

– ¿Te refieres a esa Agrupación no? Bueno haz lo que quieras, te ayude ahora porque eres mi padre pero a cambio nunca más me podrás pedir nada mas, esa Organización es un peligro para estas tierras y por ende para mi academia. *Dijo con serenidad Greyworth.

– De acuerdo, además con esto bastara, y por curarme te prometo evitar lo posible que tu y yo peleemos, pero no te prometo nada de el resto de mis aliados ¿está claro? * Dijo Tao.

– Muy bien, entonces ya vete, no quiero que nadie note que estas aquí y como ya salde mi deuda contigo al crearme salvándote tu vida, ya no tengo nada que hacer por ti * Dijo con el ceño fruncido y cerrando los ojos Greyworth, empezando a levantarse el mercenario Tao y dirigiéndose a la ventana para retirarse.

– Este es el adiós hija y no te diré Gracias porque simplemente saldaste tu deuda conmigo por darte la vida pero es probable que seamos enemigos en el futuro, nos vemos. * Con ello el Mercenario se retira por la ventana perdiéndose a la vista usando solo sus piernas y dejando a Greyworth con una mirada seria.

 ** _/Final de Flash Black_**

* * *

 **(Fin de la música del Equipo Inferno)**

– Ya veo, así que eso te dijo, bueno eso quiere decir que volveremos a pelear, ojala se vuelva más fuerte * Dice Goku con emoción.

– Si, seguramente eso pasara y ahora te hablare del el último de esos 3 * Dijo la Directora.

– ¿Y quién es? *Interrogo el Saiyayin .

–Es la mismísima líder de El Equipo Inferno, la conocen como La Reina de la Calamidad y su nombre es Rubia Elstein **(Música de Rubia Elstein en este fanfic { watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU})** , es sumamente peligrosa, traiciono a su propio reino, sus padres y su hermana pequeña misma que de hecho estudia en esta academia y yo cuido desde entonces * Dijo Greyworth con seriedad y enojo al referirse a ella.

– Ya veo, ¿y quién es la hermana de esa chica que está aquí? * Interrogo el Saiyayin con el ceño Fruncido a lo que la Directora sonrió.

– Pues tu ya la conociste hoy, es Claire Elstein, ahora conocida como Claire Rouge * Dijo la Directora cosa que una vez mas hoy dejo en Shock al pequeño.

– ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Claire es la hermana de la líder de ese grupo?! ¡¿No puede ser, hoy ha sido un día lleno de sorpresas?! * Dijo Goku con sorpresa.

– Je Je Je pues es así, Claire sufrió mucho por culpa de ello, ya que ella quiere mucho a su hermana, pero sus sentimientos impiden comprender lo terrible que puede se Rubia cuando se lo propone, es de hecho la más peligrosa de los 3 porque tiene una gran inteligencia, talento para la manipulación y por su puesto su gran poder con el que incluso podría derrotarme * Dijo la Directora con preocupación

– Ya veo, así que la hermana de Claire se convirtió en alguien mala, ella debe estar triste por eso * Dijo el pequeño con cara que demostraba algo de pena por Claire

– Es por eso que te pediré que cuides de ella, creo que ustedes se llevan bien y puede que se vuelvan buenos amigos, protégela de la gente que quiera hacerle daño, en especial su propia hermana mayor Rubia. * Dijo Greyworth una vez más con cara de preocupación pidiéndole encarecidamente ese favor al saiyayin.

 **(Fin de la Música de Rubia Elstein)**

–Descuida, no dejare que nadie lastime a Claire, cualquiera que quiera hacerlo ¡le daré su merecido! Y por supuesto ¡derrotare a ese tal Equipo Inferno! * Dijo El Saiyayin con voz decidida y levantando el puño con confianza.

–Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora debo explicarte cómo funcionan las cosas aquí ya que eres Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance (Referencia al nombre de la historia) * Dijo la Directora.

-De acuerdo, además me da curiosidad por saber qué es eso del Blade Dance * Dijo Goku.

– Pues te diré, el Blade Dance es un festival donde participan seres que poseen un tipo de magia conocida como magia espiritual el cual es un atributo que pocos poseen, de hecho la mayoría son princesas o doncellas, y rara vez o casi nunca un hombre puede usar ese tipo de magia.

–Ya veo, ¿y el Blade Dance es una competencia de combates? ¡Suena emocionante, me recuerda al torneo de artes marciales! * exclamo Goku con emoción.

–Sí, es algo así, pero déjame explicarte cómo funcionan los poderes aquí, los magos espirituales usan un arma conocida como elemental waffe, con esa arma usan al máximo el poder de su magia que es de un elemento especifico, eso depende de que tipo de elemento tenga el mago, y dentro de esos elemental waffe hay un espíritu guardián, el cual se une al mago espiritual proporcionándole más poder, protección, cuidado y compañía. Los cuales debes conseguir sellar para adquirir todos esos atributos, * dijo con serenidad Greyworth.

–Ya veo, como el que mostro Claire, ósea esa gatita que usaba fuego * dijo el pequeño mostrando entendimiento.

–Si, efectivamente, claro que no siempre el elemento del espíritu coincidirá su elemento con el del mago pero igual puede ser sellado por el mismo y usar sus habilidades, además hubo un genio que logro usar y dominar perfectamente varios llamado Salomón pero el ya no existe * dijo con resignación la directora.

–Qué pena, me hubiera gustado ver su poder, * dijo también con resignación Goku.

–Bueno ahora que te explique lo básico de cómo funcionan los poderes de los de por aquí, pues te diré que en el Blade Dance se usan esas habilidades, generalmente dentro de una dimensión mágica creada para evitar o reducir el daño del combate. * Explico Greyworth.

–Y es así como pelearemos mañana yo y Ellis ¿no es así? * afirmo el saiyayin sonriendo.

–Exactamente, así será su combate * respondió Greyworth.

–Y un par de cosas más que quiero explicarte, primero que el ultimo gran campeón de ese gran evento se llamaba Ren Ashbell y era muy fuerte.

– ¡Guau un campeón! ¿Y si gano seguramente es muy fuerte, crees que si participo en ese festival pelee contra esa persona? * Pregunta con emoción Goku.

–Sí, de alguna forma es posible * dijo la Directora (ocultando el detalle que Ren Ashbell no era ni más ni menos que mi discípulo fallecido Kazehaya Kamito pero que la Ren Ashbell que aparecerá es muy posiblemente otra persona pero con más poder que el propio Kamito y la única que se le ocurre a Greyworth es la propia Rubia Elstein pero como son solo sospechas prefirió guardarse esto para sí por ahora).

– ¡Qué bien! ¡Este lugar es increíble! ¡Y lo mejor es que todo esto me servirá como entrenamiento para el torneo de las artes marciales! *Exclamo con alegría Goku.

– ¿Si bueno, ahora te debo explicar otra cosa, recuerdas que hablábamos de los espíritus? * Pregunto la directora a lo que Goku asintió.

–Pues la miembro del Equipo Inferno Restia Ashdoll es un espíritu * explico la directora, cosa que al enterarse sorprendió a Goku.

– ¡Vaya! Así que ella es una espíritu, pues mejor, cuando luchemos quiero ver su máximo poder *Dijo el Saiyayin chocando sus puños.

–Tú sí que no pierdes los ánimos Goku, bueno y supongo que la anciana no vino contigo hasta aquí y ya se fue ¿no es así? * Interrogo la directora a Goku.

–No, ella me trajo hasta el bosque y luego de despedirse se marcho, dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero te mando saludos * Dijo el Saiyayin.

– Ya veo, como siempre esa anciana sigue siendo mañosa * dijo con fastidio Greyworth.

–Oye y cómo fue que Araña Baba se convirtió en tu maestra * interrogo Goku con curiosidad lo que hizo que Greyworth sonriera por la mala pronunciación del saiyayin.

–JeJe bueno se pronuncia Uranai Baba y efectivamente fue mi maestra, veras, ella gano gran fama en estos lugares ya que años atrás vino aquí por un tiempo para hacer dinero, teniendo como clientes a gente muy adinerada, y por supuesto cobrando una suma alta, y de hecho así la conocí, afirmo Greyworth . * Dijo La directora.

–Con que fue así* dijo Goku con entendimiento.

–Sí, fui una cliente suya, le pedí que adivinara mi pasado para comprobar sus poderes, y cuando me demostró que sus poderes son legítimos, la desafié a un juego de cartas y que si ganaba, ella me enseñaría sus habilidades de vidente, y la guie en un lugar para jugar pero mala su mala suerte, en ese lugar no funcionaba la magia ya que tenía un sello anti magia, así que el juego fue totalmente normal y le gane, así que tuvo que entrenarme * dijo sonriendo Greyworth.

–Con el tiempo tuvimos relación de más confianza y solíamos siempre jugar cartas, a veces ella ganaba y a veces yo, pero un día ambas apostamos una gran cantidad de dinero y por supuesto, lo hicimos incluso usando nuestros poderes, pero conseguí ganarle, y me que dio debiendo una gran cantidad de dinero, que aunque me pago una parte, esa mañosa aun me quedo debiendo mucho, luego un día volvió a su hogar y desde allí nos comunicábamos telepáticamente contándonos novedades de nuestras vidas, y fue hace un año que después de que fuiste a luchar contra sus guerreros se comunico conmigo, y como yo le había dicho de los problemas que causaba el Equipo Inferno, ella me ofreció enviarte a ti a cambio de perdonarle un 60 % de la deuda, y yo acepte, esa es la razón del porque estás aquí.

–Ahora comprendo perfectamente, y está bien, no fallare en la confianza que tu y Araña me dan, ¡derrotare al Equipo Inferno! * dijo con confianza Goku cosa que hizo que Greyworth sonriera.

–Muy bien ahora que te lo explique todo te llevare a tu clase a que conozcas a tus compañeras, tal vez en clases aprendas algo útil para ti o tal vez no* dice con tranquilidad La Directora.

–De acuerdo * asintió Goku y salieron de la oficina y allí esperaba Ellis que tuvo un cruce de miradas con Goku, mientras Ellis lo miraba con enojo, Goku al mirarla le dio una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Ellis mirara a otro lado.

–Lo olvidaba, Goku tu clase esta derecho por esta dirección hacia la izquierda, yo tendré que quedarme a hablar algo con Ellis, ¿Está Bien? * dice la Directora.

–Está bien, Gracias por lo que me explicaste directora * Dijo Goku dirigiéndose a Clases.

–Bueno Ellis tenemos algo que hablar, entremos a la oficina * le dice la directora a Ellis.

–Si señora * Dice La Capitana Ellis y van a la oficina mientras Goku a su clase.

Mientras tanto el espíritu femenino que se sello así misma en Goku, estaba durmiendo dentro del alma del mismo para recuperar toda la energía que perdió haciendo ella misma el sello, ahora comenzaba a despertar.

–Ya estoy recuperada, ahora estaré a disposición de mi amo. * Dice la Espíritu.

¿Cómo le irá a Goku que por primera vez en su vida va a una escuela? ¿Podrá Goku afrontar de buena manera su primer combate al estilo Blade Dance, el cual tendrá contra Ellis? ¿Quién será el espíritu femenino que se sello a sí misma en Goku? ¿Podrá Goku derrotar al Equipo Inferno, entre los cuales uno de sus miembros es su más grande archí enemigo Tao Pai Pai? Esto mi mucho más lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.

* * *

Hola Soy Goku: Es el momento de mi pelea contra Ellis, cielos, esta chica aunque tiene el pelo del mismo color, su carácter es mucho peor que el de Bulma, pero no perderé, contra ella. ¿Qué?, siento una presencia extraña alrededor de la academia. ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Si quieres pelear solo muéstrate! Esto y más en Goku en la Tierra de Blade Dance. ¡No se lo Pierdan!


	4. Ganar o Perder Es Perder Primera Parte

Antes de empezar les diré que estas serán las soundracks de los miembros de Equipo Inferno en este fanfic, mis respetos y reconocimientos a los verdaderos creadores de estos soundracks que son unos maestros sin lugar a duda.

 **(Música del Equipo Inferno para este fanfic{** **watch?v=k8L1nrsycHE}** **)**

 **(Música de Tristeza de Restia Ashdoll{ watch?v=AuMKoY2KEhU})**

 **(Música de Locura Psicópata de Restia Ashdoll para este fanfic{ watch?v=zLvbewSvVA8})**

 **(Música de Rubia Elstein para este fanfic {** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **})**

 **(Música de Tao Pai Pai, recuerdos de él y de batalla { watch?v=BfHz1ZRl_50 &t=5s})**

Sin más que añadir comencemos.

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores AkiraToriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance**

 **Capitulo 4: Ganar o Perder es Perder. Primera Parte**

 **/Dentro de la Academia/**

Luego de charlar con la Directora Greyworth nuestro protagonista se dirigía al lugar que le indico la directora, ósea, derecho y el último salón a la izquierda, y al llegar se encontraba en la puerta esperándolo una mujer que aparentaba los 27 años, posee un cabello largo y negro en forma de cola de caballo pero dejándose suelto en los copetes, usa un par de gafas de montura verde con borde negro y un traje gris oscuro con una túnica blanca de manga larga encima además de poseer unos ojos castaño. La misma al ver a Goku dirigirse a su dirección se movió y lo saludo.

–Hola, supongo que tú debes ser el nuevo alumno, me dijeron que estas asignado a mi clase, La Clase Raven * Dijo la mujer que aparentemente es una profesora de la academia, de forma relajada y sin mostrar muchos ánimos y emoción.

–Hola, si la directora me dijo que estaría aquí, por cierto mi nombre es Son Goku pero puedes llamarme Goku * Decía Goku saludando a la profesora con una sonrisa animada a lo que la profesora suspiro.

–Muy Bien Goku, yo soy la profesora Freya Grandol pero puedes llamarme simplemente profesora o profesora Freya * Dijo con algo de pereza la profesora Freya.

–Está bien Profesora * Responde Goku.

–Bien, ahora entremos * Dijo Freya a lo que Goku asiente y entran.

 **/Dentro de la clase Raven/**

Habiendo algo de bagullo, estaban las alumnas hablando hasta que llega la Profesora Freya y esta da 2 aplausos para que las alumnas guarden silencio y pongan atención.

– ¡Escuchen!, ¡Antes de empezar la clase les informare que tendrán un nuevo compañero en la clase, sé que no es nada habitual tener hombres en la academia, pero esto será así, acéptenlo e intenten llevarse bien con él y de seguro él lo hará con ustedes! y tu ya puedes pasar, y presentarte * Le dice la directora Goku y este asiente y entra.

–Hola Me Llamo Son Goku pero pueden llamarme Goku, estaré en esta clase así que espero que nos llevemos bien. * Dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa y luego de esto hubo un silencio hasta que.. .

– ¡Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! * Gritaron casi todas las Chicas menos Claire que se encontraba en la clase con una mirada con el ceño fruncido de celos y una chica cabellos rubios que tenía una sonrisa calmada mientras observaba con interés al pequeño.

– ¡Se ve algo normal y pequeño pero lindo! * Decía una estudiante.

– ¡Quisiera cargarlo y cuidarlo! * Decía otra estudiante.

– ¡Oye estudiante nuevo! Una pregunta ¿Es cierto que domaste al espíritu de la espada antigua? * Interrogaba para confusión de Goku.

– ¿Domar? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una forma de comer? ¡No! ¡Yo no como espíritus, solo comida! * Al escuchar eso, todas en la clase cayeron de espaldas incluyendo Claire, la rubia y la profesora Freya. Luego, las estudiantes exceptuando a Claire y la de cabellos rubios empezaron a reír. Luego Claire tosió falsamente para hablar.

– ¡Es cierto, el domó a ese espíritu, yo personalmente lo vi, pero luego yo lo dome a él y ahora es mi pequeño sirviente! *Exclamo con confianza y sonriendo Claire.

– ¡Hola Claire, así que estabas aquí! ¡Parece que estaremos en la misma! ¡Qué bueno! * Exclamaba Goku con alegría.

– ¡Hola Goku! ¡Si, estaremos juntos en esta clase, así que espero que me sirvas bien! * Saludaba Claire a Goku con una sonrisa.

– ¿Oye estudiante nuevo, que tipo de relación tienen tu y Claire? * Interrogaba otra estudiante.

–La de Amo y Esclavo por supuesto * contesto Claire con confianza y sonriendo en lugar de Goku el cual miro confuso.

– ¿Clavo? ¡No! ¡Yo no soy un clavo, soy un humano! * Decía Goku sonriendo y una vez más todos cayendo de espaldas

–"¿Ese pequeño o es un cómico o es un tonto? De cualquier manera me parece interesante y me parece injusto que Claire se la quede para sí misma" * Decía en su mente con una sonrisa la misma chica de cabellos rubios.

– ¡Bueno bueno! ¡Calmadas! Oye Son debes buscar un lugar donde sentarte * Ordeno la Profesora, las estudiantes asintieron y Goku se sentó en un asiento con escritorio que estaba cerca del pizarrón, pero ese asiento era el de la profesora y al ver eso todas rieron ante la ingenuidad de Goku, mientras la profesora puso la mano en su rostro fastidiada ante la torpeza de su nuevo estudiante.

–"Este será un año muy largo" * Decía en su mente la Profesora con clara pereza y molestia para luego dar un largo suspiro.

–Oye niño, ese es mi asiento, solo los profesores nos sentamos allí, tú debes elegir sentarte en uno de esos al lados de tus nuevas compañeras * Dijo con serenidad aunque con el ceño fruncido y pereza la profesora.

–Jajaja lo siento, está bien iré * dice riendo Goku buscando otro asiento.

–"¿Está segura la Directora que este niño es algo especial?, porque es bastante ingenuo, y si es así los del Equipo Inferno se lo comerán vivo, al menos que en batalla demuestre un gran poder y genio de combate" * Decía la Directora en su mente mientras analizaba a Goku que se dirigía a buscar un asiento pero luego al mismo le habla Claire que estaba al medio hacia la derecha.

– ¡Oye Goku! ¡Como mi sirviente tú debes sentarte a mi lado así que ven aquí! * Ordeno Claire a Goku y este asiente pero de repente irrumpe la chica rubia de sonrisa tranquila que hasta hace poco guardaba silencio parándose entre ellos.

– No estoy de acuerdo con eso Claire Rouge. * Dice de forma serena y sonriendo la chica rubia, la misma es una hermosa joven de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos color esmeralda, tiene un cabello extravagante cabello rubio platino largo y un buen busto, aunque no tanto como Ellis pero ampliamente superior a Claire, misma quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres Rinslet Laurenfrost? ¡¿Y porque te metes en donde no te llaman?! * Pregunto con molestia Claire

– Simplemente quiero que se siente a mi lado, me parece interesante y deseo que se siente conmigo, así de simple * Dijo serenamente la rubia ahora conocida Rinslet Laurenfrost.

–Oye ¿y tu quien eres? * Pregunto con curiosidad Goku.

– Pues como escuchaste de Claire mi nombre es Rinslet Laurenfrost pero puedes llamarme Rinslet * Decia serenamente Rinslet.

– Oh, Rinsent * Dice Goku pronunciando mal el nombre

– Es Rinslet, oye Goku ¿no te gustaría ser mi sirviente? * Ofrecía Rinslet a lo que Goku ponía cara de confusión

– ¡¿Espera que te crees?! ¡Tienes orejas pero no estás escuchando, dije que Goku es mi sirviente! * Decía con enojo y celos Claire mientras se acercaba y tomaba un brazo de Goku.

– No me creo esa historia, obviamente el no es de tu propiedad, así que yo me lo quedare * Dijo Rinslet tomando el otro brazo de Goku hundiendo sus pechos en ellos.

– ¡Suéltalo tonta, es mío! * Exclamaba Claire mientras tomaba el brazo de Goku e intentaba llevárselo.

– ¡No lo es! ¡Y tu eres la tonta y además eres plana!*Exclamaba Rinslet mientras tomaba del otro brazo tratando de llevarse al pequeño guerrero quien ponía una cara de molestia y puchero.

– ¡Oigan, no se me peguen! ¡Me da calor, mas aun con esta ropa!* Decía Goku con un puchero y molestia.

– ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! * Decía con suma molestia Claire a Rinslet cuando de repente una joven vestida de maid con cabello corto negro, ojos grises y grandes pechos venia corriendo hacia ellos.

– ¡Deténgase señorita Rinslet, no haga enfadar a la profesora! * Dijo la maid que venía corriendo cuando de repente tropezó, cayó encima de Goku, yendo ambos al piso y aplastándolo con sus enormes pechos la cabeza de Goku.

– ¡Lo siento! ¡Mn! *Se disculpaba la maid pero cuando intentaba levantarse la misma de repente empezó a gemir y se vio a Goku dándole ligeros golpes con la palma de sus manos a la maid en su entrepierna lo cual dejo en shock a toda la clase.

–Ya veo, eres una chica *Dice Goku

– ¡Kyaaa! * Grito la maid y también las demás alumnas.

–¡Pervertido! * Gritaron todas las jóvenes menos la maid, Claire y Rinslet. Mientras la profesora suspiraba con pereza ante la situación.

– ¡Óyeme Goku, pensé que te había dicho que nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso a las mujeres, ¡¿o no recuerdas lo mucho que molesto a Ellis, o es que acaso quieres que te castigue?! * Reprendía Claire a Goku el cual miraba con confusión.

–Pero si no hice lo que tú dijiste, tu dijiste que no vuelva a hacerle a ninguna mujer lo que le hice a Ellis, ósea tocar con mis pies en medio de sus piernas para comprobar si es hombre o mujer, y yo no toque a esta chica con mis pies sino con las manos

* Explico el pequeño cosa que hizo que Claire se tocara el rostro de vergüenza por la estupidez de Goku para luego dar un suspiro.

– ¡Pies manos lo que sea, no debes tocar en medio de las piernas a una mujer sin su permiso! ¡¿Entiendes Tonto?! *Grito Claire con enfado para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza a Goku.

– Auch está bien, ahora si ya entendí pero ya no te enfades * Dijo Goku acariciándose la cabeza.

–Y tu, espero que entiendas que Goku no hizo eso porque es pervertido sino porque es estúpido, y solo yo podría lidiar con él, no tu. *Dijo Claire con el ceño fruncido.

–No te preocupes, no soy tan tonta para no darme cuenta de eso, aun así me parece interesante y lo quiero para mi sirviente *Dijo Rinslet con calma, cosa que irrito a Claire y ambas se miraban con el ceño fruncido echándose chispas con la mirada.

– ¡Bueno suficiente, Goku siéntate hacia el fondo a la izquierda, y todos ya siéntense para empezar la clase! * Ordeno la Profesora a los que todos asienten, luego pasan a sentarse para empezar la clase.

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Directora Greyworth/**

– ¡Queeee quiere que yo le muestre las instalaciones de la escuela a ese hombre impuro después de clases, por favor Señora no me pida eso! * Dijo La capitana de los caballeros Sylphid Ellis Fahrengart suplicando a Greyworth.

–Lo siento Ellis pero no es una petición sino una orden, como es un nuevo estudiante, muy importante para esta academia y estas tierras, te necesito a ti que eres la capitana de los Caballeros Sylphid para ello. Sé que él y tú no se llevan bien y que tienen un combate pendiente, pero aunque no lo creas hacer esto puede servirte para que conozcas algo de tu oponente, además debes ser profesional y no dejar que tus sentimientos te dominen, ayúdame con esto ¿quieres? * Dice la Directora.

–Está bien señora *Asiente Ellis aunque sin deseo.

–Y otra cosa, constrúyele algo, una pequeña casa de madera improvisada o lo que sea para que duerma allí mientras vemos en donde puede quedarse luego ya que todos los cuartos están ocupados. ¿Cuento contigo? * Dijo la Directora.

– De acuerdo señora, hare lo que pueda. *Contesto Ellis.

–Bien puedes irte * Ordena la Directora y Claire se va de la oficina.

–"Me pregunto si estaré jugando con fuego fufufu bueno, eso es problema de ellos" *Dijo mentalmente con malicia Greyworth.

* * *

 **/ Varias horas después de terminar la clase/**

Nos encontramos en un pasillo de la escuela donde Goku se encontraba caminando junto a la profesora Freya a su lado. Y es que después de terminar las clases (que por cierto Goku no entendió nada, de hecho ni nos muestran en la historia original que es lo que enseñan en ella así que no le daré tanta importancia por ahora XD) la profesora pidió a Goku que lo acompañe para hablar mientras caminaban.

–En esta academia tenemos el objetivo de educar a las princesas sacerdotisas de familias nobles con linajes fuertes para convertirlas en magas elementales espirituales. *Explicaba la Profesora Freya mientras Goku asentía.

– Ah ya entiendo, ¿así que a todas ellas se les dice princesa, no es así? *Interrogo Goku.

–Así es niño, aun así hay varias chicas problemas en mi clase y tener a un hombre solo empeorara las cosas * decía Freya.

–No sé a qué te refieres pero yo hare lo que pueda para llevarme bien con todas * afirmaba el saiyayin.

–De acuerdo, además la directora me explico el porqué de tu venida hasta aquí, dijo que te quiere para detener al Equipo Inferno y también representar a la escuela compitiendo en el Blade Dance y enfrentar a Ren Ashbell y si ella tiene esas expectativas en ti pues yo también lo tendré. * Dice la profesora.

–Sí, descuide, peleare contra ese tal Equipo Inferno y los venceré, así como también daré todo de mi en eso del Blade Dance y venceré al tal Ren Ashbell * dijo Goku con confianza y sonriendo con emoción por dichos combates.

–Bueno te explicare, El festival de batalla Blade Dande es un ritual en honor a los 5 grandes señores espirituales, un gran torneo con elementalitas compitiendo.

–El país ganador recibirá la protección de los señores espirituales por años y también tendrá un periodo de prosperidad. En otras palabras, esas princesas luchan por los países que honran. ¿Y tú, porque deseas luchar Son Goku? * Pregunta la Directora luego de la explicación que Goku entendió bastante poco.

–Bueno, para empezar no entendí mucho de lo que dijiste, solo entendí que es algo parecido al torneo de las artes marciales de la isla Papaya, pero con magia, y respondiendo a tu pregunta de porque peleare en ese Blade Dance o como se llame, pues la misma razón por la que peleare contra ese tal Equipo Inferno, también la misma razón por la que mañana peleare contra Ellis, también la misma razón por la que peleare el otro año en el próximo Torneo de Las Artes Marciales de la Isla Papaya y la misma razón por la que peleo siempre, y esa es porque me emociona mucho pelear, en especial contra sujetos fuertes, y al mismo tiempo es para hacerme más fuerte cada día *Decía Goku apretando su puño derecho y dando una sonrisa de emoción ante todas las grandes peleas que se aproximan.

–"Ya veo, tal vez hago mal en subestimarlo solo por su estupidez, puede que sea un genio en las batallas, mas aun si compitió En el Torneo de las Artes Marciales de la Isla Papaya, también conocido como Budokai Tenkaichi" * Decía en su mente la profesora.

–Entiendo tienes una gran motivación y eso me agrada, por cierto ya que me dices que competiste endicho torneo de peleadores cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿en qué posición quedaste? * Pregunta con curiosidad Freya.

– Pues en segundo lugar * Dice Goku tranquilamente, cosa que sorprendió de sobremanera a la profesora Freya.

– ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Increíble! * Dice la Profesora con sorpresa cuando llegan frente a una puerta.

–"No cabe duda, este chico causara impacto en estas tierras y puede que en el futuro en el mundo entero" Decía en su mente aun sorprendida Freya

– ¿Oiga tengo mucha hambre no hay por aquí algo de comer? *Preguntaba Goku mientras le rugía el estomago.

–Hay una cafetería hacia esa dirección donde hay una maquina de la que puedes extraer comida * Decía la Profesora.

–Nos vemos * Se despidió la profesora entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

– ¡Adiós! ¡Gracias! *Decía Goku despidiéndose también y luego dirigiéndose al lugar que indico.

* * *

 **/Lugar de la Cafetería/**

Goku acababa de llegar frente a la maquina que le menciono la profesora, aparentemente era una maquina de depositar dinero para poder extraer la comida que uno elija dependiendo del precio y del gusto la elección. Y según se veían los precios son muy elevados, posiblemente porque para los nobles no sería problema pagar eso pero si para un plebeyo, mas aun alguien que ni maneja ni tiene nada de dinero como Goku que no entendía en lo absoluto cómo funciona la maquina.

–Huelo comida en su interior pero no sé cómo sacarla * Decía Goku con hambre entonces recordó las palabras de la profesora donde simplemente le dijo la frase puedes extraer la comida por lo cual entendió que puede extraer la comida pero de la forma que él quiera entonces se coloco en su posición de la escuela Kame y dio varios golpes rápidos a la maquina con la punta de su dedo medio y dedo índice de ambas manos y cuando termino todo el frente de la maquina se hizo pedazos cayendo al piso varias latas de comida, unas bebidas de frutas y bolsas de mas comida, ósea, todo el contenido de la maquina cayeron frente a Goku quien babeaba del hambre y estaba emocionado.

– ¡Comida! ¡Qué felicidad! Aunque es mucha con esto no me llenare al 100% pero al menos comeré algo así que ¡a comer! * Exclama Goku con felicidad comenzando a abrir las latas con sus fuertes uñas, devorar el contenido y empezar a comer toda la comida a su disposición.

* * *

 **/Mientras Tanto en los pasillos/**

Se encontraba Ellis buscando a su archi enemigo en estos momentos Son Goku, aunque no para ajustar cuentas aun ya que eso sucederá mañana, sino para cumplir el encargo de la directora.

– Maldición, porque tengo que estar buscando a la persona que menos quiero ver en estos momentos, respeto mucho a la directora pero a veces no entiendo ciertas cosas que decide y ¿dónde está ese enano pervertido? ya lo busque por todas partes, excepto en donde está la máquina de cafetería, espero que no cause más problemas ese plebeyo * Decía Ellis (Ayy Ellis, si lo conocieras no esperarías ese milagro, ni cuando este sea adulto).

* * *

 **/De Nuevo en la Cafetería /**

 **(Comienzo de Soundrack{ watch?v=6I_8X9g3kUM})**

Goku se encontraba muy feliz devorando de todo tipo de comidas, desde comidas enlatadas de carne, pollo, pescado y muchos más, lo mismo que las bolsas que contenía panes de carne, cerdo y muchos otros tipos de platillos que eran un manjar para el pequeño, y también Goku estaba tomando distintos tipos de jugo cuando de repente fue llegando Ellis y quedo en estado de shock cuando vio la maquina rota y todo el desastre que dejo Goku además de que rápidamente se estaba devorando toda la comida.

–Pe Pe ¡Pero qué has hecho! * Gritaba Ellis en shock mientras Goku seguía devorando aun la comida y bebiendo los jugos.

– ¡Tuuuu! ¿¡Como hiciste esto?! ¡¿Acaso usaste la misma magia para arrojar el tronco?! * Preguntaba con molestia Ellis pero Goku ni siquiera notaba su presencia.

– ¡Maldito, primero lo del tronco que aunque la Directora nos dio una explicación no me convence tanto, luego manosearme mancillando mi honor, y no contento con eso ahora vuelves a destruir propiedad de la escuela en tu primer día aquí! ¡¿Sabes en cuantos problemas estás metido?! ¡Eres un claro ejemplo de los sucios que son los hombres, especialmente hombres impuros y sin clase como tú!, ¡Si de por sí, antes no aceptaba a los hombres, ahora que te conocí mucho menos los aceptare! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! * Decía con enojo Ellis pero Goku ni puso atención alguna a lo que decía y seguía devorándolo todo, Ellis se dio cuenta de eso y su enojo se hizo más grande.

– ¡¿Te estoy hablando y no me pones atención?! ¡Ya deja de comer simio sin clase! ¡Deja de comeeeer! * Gritaba Ellis con gran enojo pero ni un asi Goku dejo de comer, entonces Ellis fue hacia él y empezó a pisarle la cabeza y la espalda a Goku que estaba sentado en el piso comiendo, pero este seguía sin inmutarse.

–¡Maldito, Deja de comer, Deja de comeeeeer toma esto y esto y esto! * Decía Ellis mientras pisoteaba a Goku pero este para sorpresa de Ellis ni siquiera daba signos de dolor. Entonces Goku tenía una gran pierna de pollo que saco de una bolsa y Ellis esta vez fue hacia la mano quitándole la pierna de pollo.

–¡Te dije que dejaras de comer simio! * Dijo mientras sostenía la pierna de pollo pero en eso Goku empezó a gruñir como un perro poniendo el ceño fruncido y mirando fijamente a la pierna de pollo, sin mirar a Ellis quien empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

– ¡Oye! ¡¿Pero qué?! * No pudo terminar de hablar Ellis porque Goku como un animal salto hacia la pierna de pollo mordiéndola para consternación de Ellis.

–¡Ya basta! ¡Eres un animal! Su ¡Suéltalo! * Gritaba Ellis mientras estiraba la pierna de pollo para posteriormente poner su pie derecho en la cara de Goku empujándolo en un esfuerzo para que Goku soltara la pierna, pero este no solo no cedía sino que empezaba a ganar terreno y finalmente al estirar la pierna de pollo se la quito a Ellis llevándosela consigo y volviendo frente a la maquina donde estaba comiendo, mientras Ellis cayó al suelo.

–"¡No puede ser, pero si estire esa pierna de pollo con todas mis fuerzas y el solo con sus dientes me gano en fuerza, el no es ordinario" * Decía en su mente Ellis cuando recordó palabras de la Directora que decían hacer esto puede servirte para que conozcas algo de tu oponente.

–"Así que es esto lo que la señora directora trataba de enseñarme, definitivamente ella sabe algo de él, por eso lo tiene aquí y es poco probable que lo expulse sin importar lo que haga, es más, puede que ella esperara que sucedería algo como esto, pero yo soy La Capitana de los Caballeros Sylphid, debo ayudar al orden aquí sea como sea, y no aceptare a este hombre de ninguna forma, ¡Un momento!, ¡el duelo de mañana! Ya tengo un plan, ni la directora podrá evitar esto, lo siento señora pero es por el bien de la academia" * Decía en su mente Elllis pero con mirada seria, aunque más calmada ahora cuando de repente Goku termino de comer el ultimo bocado y de tomar la ultima bebida de fruta.

 **(Fin de Soundrack{ watch?v=6I_8X9g3kUM})**

– Que bien, por fin comí, no me lleno completamente pero si en su mayor parte y eso me ayuda por ahora*Decía Goku mientras se levantaba cuando vio a Ellis mirándolo fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada seria.

– ¡Hola Ellis! ¿Qué haces aquí? *Saluda e interroga el Saiyayin cuando Ellis se dirige hacia él y cuando llega en frente suyo le da una bofetada a Goku.

– ¡¿Oye porque haces eso?! Pregunta Goku con molestia.

–¡Porque te estaba hablando sobre el daño que causaste a la maquina y tu no parabas de comer así que trate de que me pusieras atención pero tú no parabas de comer, entonces trate de arrebatarte la comida pero tú me apartaste de allí y una vez mas no parabas de comeeeeeeer! * Dijo enojada Ellis

– ¿Solo eso? Jajajaja perdóname, es que tenía mucha hambre, ademas le pregunte a la profesora Freya donde podía encontrar comida porque tenía hambre y ella me dijo que en esta máquina había comida y que podía extraerla, pero en esta máquina aparecían, nombres, números y por sobre todo esta puerta que bloqueaba la entrada para sacar la comida, yo tenía mucha hambre y podía oler la comida que provenía de adentro de la maquina así que la destroce con mis dedos y allí pudo salir la comida, no fue tan difícil jajajajajaja * Reía Goku después de explicar lo que paso pero esto dejo en absoluta sorpresa a Ellis.

– ¿La comida estaba muy adentro y aun así podías olerla? *Pregunto Ellis con curiosidad.

– Si mi olfato es muy bueno, no es como los humanos ordinarios * Decía con confianza Goku.

– ¿Y dices que rompiste la maquina solo con dos dedos de ambas manos y sin usar magia? * Interrogaba incrédula Ellis.

–Si, así lo hice, y la verdad no se usar eso que llaman magia *Dijo el saiyayin con serenidad lo que dejo en completo shock Ellis

– "¡No puede ser!, ¡¿Esa máquina además de ser muy resistente también estaba reforzado con un sello mágico, claro que con una magia lo suficientemente buena podría fácilmente deshacerse, pero el solo lo hizo con las manos desnudas?!" * Decía en su mente Ellis, mientras Goku la miro con curiosidad.

– Ah ya entiendo, quieres una prueba ¿no es así? Muy bien, usare lo que queda de esa máquina, al fin de cuentas sin comida no creo que sirva más * Dijo el pequeño guerrero, entonces se coloco en la parte trasera de la maquina y se puso en pose de pelea concentrando su ki. Entonces cuando Ellis se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer iba a hablarle.

–Espe… *Pero Ellis no pudo terminar y fue interrumpida porque Goku una vez más uso la técnica de los dedos del medio y dedos índices de ambas manos y golpeo a gran velocidad la maquina varis veces y luego de unos segundos, lo que quedaba de la maquina, o sea la parte trasera, se hizo pedazos y esto dejo en Shock a Ellis, ya que vio claramente como lo hizo con sus manos desnudas y no detecto nada de magia.

– ¿Ves, ahora me crees? * Dijo Goku con tranquilidad, a lo que Ellis solo asintió.

–"Que clase de ser es este hombre, es un monstruo, y sobre todo un adversario muy difícil, ahora entiendo perfectamente lo que la directora trataba de hacer, ella quiere que yo lo ponga a prueba, por eso me hizo venir aquí para que conozca de sus habilidades, de lo contrario me hubiera confiado y si él me golpeaba de la forma en que golpea a la maquina, definitivamente me hubiera derrotado fácil, pero como dije antes tengo un plan" * Decía en su mente Ellis aun sorprendida y luego se dirige a Goku para hablarle.

–Acompáñame, la Directora me dijo que te mostrara las instalaciones de la academia, así que vamos * Ordeno Ellis a lo que Goku asintió y la siguió.

* * *

 **/Tiempo después del recorrido/**

–Bueno, hemos terminado el recorrido y te mostré más que suficiente, ahora te llevare al lugar donde vas a hospedarte.

Y luego llegaron frente a una casa pequeña hecha de madera, la cual estaba al lado de un establo y entonces Ellis hablo.

–Aquí te hospedaras, construimos una vivienda especialmente para ti, lo hicimos en solo 3 horas, compartirás el baño con los caballos ya que no tenemos instalaciones para hombres en esta academia y si intentas entrar al baño de la academia usare mi espíritu contratado para convertirte en hongos salteados. Así que se agradecido * Lo dijo Ellis con clara intensión de burla hacia Goku e intención de incomodarlo pero lo que no sabe ella es que para el esto es muy valioso en estos momentos ya que se acostumbraba a dormir en los arboles o en el piso últimamente.

– ¡Cielos! ¡Quedo muy bonita! ¡Eres muy amable Ellis! ¡Gracias! * Agradecía con sinceridad Goku ya que aunque no le molestaba dormir afuera, extrañaba dormir bajo techo sin importar el aspecto de este, y considero amable esto de parte de Ellis dándole su típica sonrisa, la misma que a Ellis la hizo sonrojar.

– ¡Qué estás diciendo! ¡Esto lo hice porque la directora me pidió! ¡No confundas las cosas! * Exclamo Ellis tratando de tapar el sonrojo.

–Aun así te lo agradezco, dijo Goku aun con su sonrisa y luego Ellis tosiendo falsamente para hacer pasar este momento un tanto incomodo.

–Bueno, como sea, pero antes de que me vaya quisiera hablar algo contigo Son Goku * Dijo Ellis demostrando seriedad en sus palabras.

– ¿Está bien que quieres decirme? * Interroga el saiyayin.

–Quiero proponerte algo con respecto a nuestro duelo de Blade Dance de mañana * Dice Ellis aun con seriedad.

–Pues hazlo con toda confianza * Dice calmadamente Goku.

–Sera una apuesta y es así: Si tú me derrotas mañana, me olvidare de lo del tronco, lo de haberme manoseado y lo de comer toda la comida de la cafetería, y dejare de reprenderte por ello por lo tanto, no sufrirás castigo alguno. Pero si tu pierdes, ¡te iras de esta academia por voluntad propia para siempre sin importar lo que diga la directora y nunca más regresaras! * Esto último lo dijo con más fuerza y frunciendo el ceño, y tanto ella como Goku se miraron fijamente.

–Sí, está bien, si pierdo me voy para siempre* Dijo Goku sonriendo, esto sorprendió a Ellis ya que solo puso énfasis en la parte en donde él puede irse y no en lo otro.

– ¿Entendiste que si ganas puedes tener beneficios, acaso los entendiste? * Preguntaba Ellis.

–No, no puse atención a eso, ni me interesa, solo quiero pelear, que me permitas pelear contigo es suficiente premio para mí. Además según sé cada uno decide lo que quiere en una apuesta, así que creo que esto debe ser así, si tu ganas me voy de la academia pero si yo gano, simplemente me quedo, y supongo que asumiré el castigo que tú quieras hacerme por lo malo habré hecho claro siempre y cuando no consista en irme de aquí. *Dice Goku con total serenidad.

 **(Es necesario este soundrack emotivo { watch?v=QxpdFxnyrgw })**

– ¿Tu sabes lo que estás diciendo?, estas renunciando incluso a la protección que te dio la Directora contra mí y te estás poniendo a mi completa disposición, si haces eso tu situación será muy diferente porque yo decidiré tu destino en esta academia, no podre expulsarte pero podre hacer contigo lo que quiera, ¿estás seguro?, incluso si ganas mañana prácticamente igual perderás ¡porque sabes que yo te detesto con toda mi alma!, por eso es tu última oportunidad y te pregunto, si pierdes abandonaras para siempre la academia, pero si ganas te quedaras en mis manos para que yo decida el castigo por tus malas acciones incluso si la directora no está de acuerdo ya que será bajo tu responsabilidad y no habrá vuelta atrás, podre tratarte como la peor de las basuras, peor que las ratas, ¿aceptas tus propias condiciones? * Preguntas Ellis frunciendo el ceño pensando que al oír sus palabras Goku retrocedería y querría escuchar lo que ella le propuso anteriormente a lo que Goku también frunció el ceño.

– ¡Yo no necesito la protección de nadie! ¡Puedo hacerme cargo yo solito de mis cosas; mi abuelo y mi maestro me enseñaron que uno debe tener fortaleza no solo en poder sino de espíritu para asumir sus responsabilidades!, ¡No retrocederé!, ¡Daré la cara siempre!, ¡No me importa si me consideras el peor de tus enemigos o si mi vida está en riesgo con esto!, ¡Además hiciste esta casa para mi mientras yo no he hecho nada por ti y esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer! ¡Así que esta es mi respuesta! ¡ACEPTO! * Grita Goku fuertemente con determinación, esto dejo con la boca abierta a Ellis, no pudiendo creer la convicción que tenia Goku, ella no sabe que decir ni que pensar, solo se pregunta ¿es el hombre impuro, o sea el villano que ella creía?, cualquier otro hubiera buscado beneficio propio de todo esto, pero el sabiendo perfectamente las consecuencias no pide nada pada él, sabiendo que ganando o perdiendo seria una derrota, porque sabe perfectamente que Ellis no tendría piedad, y podría hacer de su vida en la academia un completo infierno. Aun así el no retrocede.

–Muy bien, entonces está decidido al 100%, si tu pierdes te irás pero si ganas asumirás tu castigo por tus acciones impuras ante los caballeros Sylphid, no tendrás derecho a cuestionar nada, para ti ganar o perder será perder, vete preparando para el oscuro destino que tú mismo decidiste Son Goku *Dice Ellis con voz fría pero dándole la espalda a Goku comenzando a retirarse.

– ¡Adiós Ellis! da todo de ti mañana * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante de emoción por su pelea.

Mientras Ellis se marchaba pensaba en lo que sucedió.

–"Es cierto, es lo justo, todo lo que dijo es lo justo, no merece protección, no merece alternativa, no merece piedad aun ganando merece sufrir, porque es un hombre impuro, una bestia sin clase, un simple plebeyo y merece lo peor, e incluso puede que se haga el rudo por ser un arrogante, pero pero ¡Pero entonces porque estoy llorando!" * Gritaba eso ultimo mentalmente Ellis quien de sus ojos salían lagrimas a montones que caían al suelo, ella se decía a sí misma no creer en Goku a toda costa pero esas palabras le afectaron en el fondo de su corazón, no pudiendo creer que alguien sea tan desinteresado, conmovieron su corazón que hasta antes de eso se pensaba que era frio y duro. La pregunta es ¿Usara esto como motivación para ganar?

 **(Fin de soundrack emotivo{ watch?v=QxpdFxnyrgw})**

* * *

 **/ Horas después en la casa de Madera al lado del establo/**

Nos encontramos con nuestro héroe quien se encontraba acostado, relajado y pensando un tanto con el ceño fruncido.

–Espero no haberme pasado con Ellis, pero ella es una buena chica, simplemente aun no sabe lo que quiere y creo que lo mismo le pasa a Claire, quiero ayudarlas a ambas, pero antes de hacer eso deben ayudarse ellas mismas teniéndose mas confianza en las cosas buenas que tienen, ojala lo logren * Dice en su mente Goku con una sonrisa pero de repente esa sonrisa se cambio por una de ceño fruncido, levantándose inmediatamente al sentir una presencia maligna.

– ¿De quién es esta presencia? ¡Es un poder tremendo, incluso más grande que el de Jackie Chun o Tao Pai Pai, pero con el mismo tipo de energía que usan aquí!* Decía Goku con el ceño fruncido saliendo rápidamente de la casa.

–¡Estas en el techo no puedes engañarme! * Grita el pequeño mientras sube al techo de la pequeña casa donde noto la presencia de ese ser maligno, y efectivamente allí se encontraba un ser encapuchado pero con un una clara aura de oscuridad que lo rodea.

– ¡¿Quién eres, acaso eres uno de esos llamados Equipo Inferno?! * Decía Goku al ser quien se mantenía en silencio pero de repente mostro una sonrisa.

 **(Comienzo de soundrack{** **watch?v=zLvbewSvVA8})**

–¡Te pregunte quien eres, responde! * Decía Goku comenzando a perder la paciencia.

–¡Te encontré mi presa! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA * Decía y reía de forma psicópata la voz del ser maligno, voz que era femenina. Goku frunció el ceño ante esto.

– ¡Y si lo quieres saber, sí, soy una miembro del Equipo Inferno y mi nombre es Restia Ashdoll! * Exclamaba la chica mientras se quitaba la capucha revelando su apariencia, la cual es la de una niña ligeramente más alta que Goku, con un vestido color nocturno, tiene una tez pálida con un pelo largo y lustroso que llegaba hasta la cintura y los ojos color atardecer que parecían atraídos por su alma.

– ¡Restia! Recuerdo tu nombre, tu eres una de los 3 más fuertes de ese Grupo* Decía Goku frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡Oh! ¡Me Halagas! ¡Así que sabes sobre mí y el grupo al que pertenezco! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Quién te mando llamar aquí? ¿Greyworth? Porque sé perfectamente que no eres de por aquí * Decía Restia con una sonrisa serena pero maliciosa.

–Si lo quieres saber me llamo Son Goku pero la gente me dice Goku y si, ¡ella me mando a llamar para encargarme de ustedes pateando su trasero! * Esto último lo dijo Goku con una sonrisa desafiante, cosa que en cierta forma se gano interés de parte de Restia quien seguía sonriendo.

–Fufufu realmente eres interesante, por eso, ¡eres digno de ser mi presa! * Esto último lo dijo cambiando su sonrisa serena a un algo amplio y psicópata.

– ¿Yo tu presa? Eso lo veremos, si lo que quieres es pelear ¡pues ven te espero! * Dijo de con sonrisa desafiante Goku y con su pose de pelea de la escuela tortuga.

–Calma, en verdad me dan ganas de matarte ahora mismo, pero aun considero pronto hacer eso, quiero conocerte mas, ver de que eres capaz, aunque no te preocupes, porque dentro de muy poco pelearemos y te matare. * Dijo Restia aun con su sonrisa amplia y psicópata.

– ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues no creas que lograras derrotarme así de fácil, se que eres eso que llaman espíritus y no un humano!, ¡pero igual no perderé así nada mas, ni contra ti ni contra tus compañeros! * Dijo Goku desafiante y con confianza.

–Muy bien te pondré unas cuantas pruebas para saber si eres digno de jugar conmigo, afín de cuentas tenemos apariencias de niños ¡y los niños siempre quieren jugar! ¡¿No?! Jajajaja * Reía de forma psicópata Restia para luego tele transportarse directamente detrás de Goku sujetar desde atrás del mismo con su mano izquierda el mentón del pequeño y con su mano derecha la cima de la cabeza de Goku.

–"¡Que veloz!" * Dijo Goku con el ceño fruncido y sorpresa mientras Restia sonreía ahora de la misma sonrisa amplia y maligna acercándose al oído de Goku para hablarle.

–Nos vemos Son Goku * Dijo Restia con voz tranquila para posteriormente lamerle la mejilla izquierda al pequeño guerrero y luego tele trasportarse desapareciendo completamente.

 **Fin de soundrack{ watch?v=zLvbewSvVA8}**

–Se fue, no noto su presencia, ¡pero en verdad es muy fuerte! * Dijo Goku tocándose la mejilla donde le lamio el espíritu para posteriormente sonreír.

– ¡Espero pelear pronto contra ella me muero de la emoción! * Dijo Goku con una sonrisa y luego procedió a entrar de nuevo a la casa de madera.

* * *

 **/Media hora después en la casa de madera al lado del establos/**

Goku se encontraba meditando cuando de repente alguien toca la puerta.

–Vaya aun tengo un poco de hambre, me gustaría comer un poco más para quedar satisfecho *Dijo el pequeño mientras frotaba su estomago.

– ¿Quién podrá ser? *Se pregunta Goku pero cuando abre la puerta y ve a Rinslet sosteniendo un plato blanco de sopa color amarillo brillante con piernas de ave y trozos de vegetales en su interior; y a su lado su fiel maid.

– ¡Hola Rinse! * Saludo Goku con alegría.

– ¡Hola Goku! Veo que tienes hambre y por cierto soy Rinslet * Dijo Rinslet con una sonrisa forzada por la mala pronunciación de su nombre.

– Ah sí eso, y dime, ¿eso qué traes allí es para mí? * Decía Goku mientras babeaba levemente al ver la comida.

–Sí, esta sopa será tuya si ladras como perro, lames mis pies y aceptas ser mi sirviente * Dice con voz calmada, un tanto arrogante y cerrando los ojos Rinslet

– ¿Dime que respondes Goku? * Dice Rinslet.

– Eeeh ¡Señorita Rinslet! * Dice la maid de Rinslet.

– ¿Qué sucede Carol? * Pregunta Rinslet a su maid llamada Carol pero en ese momento mira su mano y esta vacía, entonces miraba en distintas direcciones en donde está la sopa, hasta que miro a Goku quien rápidamente se devoraba lo que había en la sopa.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Como me lo quito de la mano tan rápido y sin que me dé cuenta?! *Decía Rinslet sorprendida, cuando de repente Goku termino de comer dejando vacio el plato.

–Perdona no escuche lo que dijiste porque cuando dijiste Si tome la comida y en cuanto a la misma, bueno no es mucho para satisfacerme aun ¡pero esta delicioso! ¡Gracias! * Dijo Goku agradeciendo a Rinslet y mostrando su típica sonrisa que ligeramente sonrojo a Rinslet.

–Eh, ¡no es nada! ¡Cómo eres nuevo quise ayudarte! Jejejeje * Dice Rinslet con una sonrisa nerviosa para tapar su sonrojo.

–Por cierto, ¿qué era lo que me estabas diciendo? * Interrogo con curiosidad Goku.

–Olvídalo no tiene importancia, despreocúpate * Dice Rinslet aun con sonrisa nerviosa pero de repente alguien abre la puerta y es Claire trayendo varias latas de comida en sus brazos y al ver a Rinslet puso cara de celos y enfado.

– ¡Óyeme Rinslet Laurenfrost! ¡Qué haces aquí con mi sirviente! * Decía con molestia Claire, a lo que Rinslet pone una sonrisa maliciosa y se para en frente de Claire.

–Pues para que lo sepas Claire Rouge, estoy alimentándolo y por cierto no veo tu nombre en él como para decir que es tuyo, así que puedo hacerlo mío, ¿entiendes? *Decía Rinslet.

– ¡Cállate! ¡La que va a alimentarlo soy yo, su única ama, por eso le traje esto, así que puedes largarte de aquí ahora mismo típica rubia tonta! * Le dice Claire cosa que enfado a Rinslet, sin embargo mientras nadie se daba cuenta excepto Carol, Goku al escuchar que lo que trajo Claire era para él empezó a quitarle rápidamente una a una las latas, comenzando a devorar rápidamente su contenido mientras las bellas princesas discutían, y al mismo tiempo Carol se sorprendía y quedaba con la boca abierta al ver la velocidad con la que Goku comía.

– ¡¿Típica Rubia Tonta?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Lo que pasa es que estas celosa de mis pechos son muy buenos en comparación con los tuyos niña plana! * Exclama Rinslet con enojo.

– ¡Ya me estas hartando Perra, y no niegues eso porque el símbolo de tu familia es el de un perro!, ¿entiendes? * Dijo Claire con clara burla.

– ¿En serio? Primero, el símbolo es el de un lobo lo cual es el orgullo de mi familia y Segundo, tu eres una Gata y no vas a negar eso ya que se te identifica bastante con ese animal * Le diceRinslet con claro insulto ya que en el doble sentido Gata significa lo mismo que Perra, o sea la palabra prohibida con P.

–¡Haz colmado mi paciencia, prepárate para recibir un escarmiento!, pero primero debo bajar esto * Decía Claire queriendo bajar las latas de comida que tenía en su mano, pero de repente sintió sus manos vacías luego las miro y no tenía nada, y entonces vio a Goku dándose golpecito en el estomago con todas las latas que trajo Claire, vacías. Goku había devorado todo lo que trajo Claire y esta miraba sorprendida y con la boca abierta.

–Ay qué bien, esto lo necesitaba, ahora si podre dormir tranquilo * Decía Goku Feliz por comer lo que faltaba para satisfacerse por hoy.

– ¡¿Goku en que momento te llevaste y comiste todo?! * Dijo Claire que estaba asombro, al igual que Rinslet y Carol.

–Pues en el momento en que dijiste que esto era para mí, así que lo tome y me lo comí todo. ¡Gracias! * Dijo Goku con una sonrisa de felicidad lo que hizo sonrojarse a Claire.

– ¡No agradezcas por eso!, como tu ama es normal que te alimente, a diferencia de otras * Dijo Claire frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a Rinslet.

–Ya me has hecho enojar bastante Claire, es hora de que ajustemos cuentas * Dice seriamente Rinslet.

–Me parece bien Rinslet * Dice Claire, en eso Claire empieza a tener un aura de fuego a su alrededor parecido al que demostró contra Goku mientras por el contrario Rinslet demuestra un aura congelante.

– ¡Bestia de colmillos helados, cazador del bosque congelado, te ordeno seguir con nuestro contrato de sangre y aparecer frente a mi ahora! * Realiza Rinslet el canto de invocación haciendo aparecer a su espíritu el cual era un imponente lobo blanco con ojos azules y en la espalda varias estacas de hielo que lo hacen parecer un gran puerco espín.

– ¡Vaya un lobo blanco, se ve genial! *Dijo Goku impresionado y alegre como un niño.

–Sí, ese es el espíritu demonio de hielo de la señorita Rinslet y su nombre es Fenrir. * Decía Carol con una sonrisa.

–Jaaa al menos es un perro con buen pelaje, a diferencia de su ama. * Dice Claire con clara burla.

– Es Lobo no perro descerebrada y ¡Pues muéstranos a tu espíritu Plana! * Dijo Rinslet también con clara burla.

– ¡¿A quién le dices Plana?! ¡Ven Scarlet! * Dice Claire y aparece su espíritu gato de fuego hembra Scarlet(¿En serio? Rinslet hace un largo cantico para invocar a su espíritu y Claire solo la llama diciendo su nombre, o sea hasta el Pikachu yo te elijo es más largo que eso, o Claire es una gran genio que no necesita de cantos para invocar, o simplemente en esta serie el tema de los cantos para invocación lo deciden los propios magos por capricho cuando en realidad podrían invocarlo como a cualquier pokemon)

– ¡Vaya, que lindo Gatito de fuego!, ¡Adecuado para una Gata! Jojojojo * Se ríe Rinslet con elegancia poniendo su mano alrededor de su boca mientras Claire se enfada.

– ¡Perra Tonta no dejare que te burles ni de mí ni mi espíritu! ¡Prepárate para luchar! * Exclamaba Claire mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido

– ¡De acuerdo Gata Plana, es hora de disciplinarte! *Exclamaba Rinslet y ambas demostraban un aire de rivalidad al mirarse.

– ¡Qué bien van a pelear, será interesante ver el poder de las dos! * Decía con emoción el pequeño Goku.

–Usted sí que es animado señorito, pero aunque suelen pelear son amigas * Decía Carol sonriendo.

–Solo llámame Goku y pues en cierta forma no veo que ninguna se odie ni se tengan mala intención, así que no me extraña que sean buenas amigas y solo peleen por emoción* Decía Goku con una sonrisa.

–Además de animado es usted bastante perceptivo Goku. * Dijo Carol sonriéndole a Goku.

– ¡Fenrir ataca! * Gritaba Rinslet.

– ¡Scarlet ataca! *Grita Claire. Y ambos animales espirituales tienen una pelea caricaturesca como perros y gatos corriendo uno detrás de otro, chocando, mordiéndose, rasguñándose y lanzándose fuego y hielo respectivamente hasta que en una de esas Fenrir embiste a Scarlet y esta cae en el techo con su cuerpo llameante y en eso la casa de madera empezaba a quemarse.

– ¡La casa que construyo Ellis se quema rápidamente! * Exclama Goku

–No te preocupes Goku, el hielo apaga al fuego, ¡Fenrir ayúdame con esto! * Ordeno Rinslet y en eso Fenrir usando se transforma en un arco con flecha de hielo, entonces Rinslet se prepara para hacer un canto para ejecutar una técnica.

– ¡Colmillos Helados Perforen! ¡FREEZING ARROW! * Grita el nombre de su técnica y dispara de su arco una flecha de hielo que al acercarse a la casa llameante se convierte en cientos de pequeñas espinas de hielo destruyendo el fuego pero también la casa.

–Oye Rinslet te agradezco por apagar el fuego pero parece que la casa ya no existe * Lo dijo Goku aunque con tranquilidad.

–Ups creo que me pase un poco * Dijo Rinslet también con calma.

– ¿Solo un poco? No puedes controlar tu propio poder * Decia Claire sonriendo con burla cosa que molesto un poco a Rinslet.

–Jaaaa lo dice la que provoco el incendio. *Dice Rinslet también con burla pero antes de continuar la discusión fueron interrumpidas por un grito.

– ¡Que están haciendo! ¡Saben perfectamente que las peleas no autorizadas en los terrenos de la academia están prohibidas! * Grita Rakka, una de las subordinadas de la capitana de los caballeros Sylphid Ellis y a su lado se encontraba su compañera Reishia también subordinada de la capitana, ambas estaban paradas con el ceño fruncido y sin la compañía de su capitana.

– ¡Rakka mira, esa es la casa que la capitana construyo para este hombre impuro y está destruida!, ¡¿será que él lo hizo?! * Preguntaba con enojo Reishia a lo que Rakka observo y se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba destruida para luego dirigir una mirada con enfado a Goku.

– ¡Oye niñato! ¡¿Fuiste tú el que destruyo esa casa que con esfuerzo la capitana construyo para ti a pesar de que no lo mereces?! * Pregunto con enojo a Goku.

–No no lo hice, de hecho a mí me gustaba esa casa* Dijo Goku con tranquilidad.

–Esta tonta rubia descerebrada lo hizo volar * Dijo Claire con burla y serenidad señalando a Rinslet.

–Pero no antes de que esta plana le prendiera llamas * Dijo Rinslet también con serenidad y burla señalando a Claire, pero la tranquilidad con la que la decían no cayó muy bien en los caballeros Sylphid.

–Ya veo, nos concentramos tanto hoy en lo problemático que es ese enano de allí que olvidamos los dolores de cabeza que son ustedes las de la Clase Raven Gata de Fuego Claire y Demonio de Fuego Rinslet, ¿díganme están tan carentes de atención que se reúnen con el chico problema para obtenerla? ¿O acaso les agrada un pervertido como ese?*Preguntaba con una mirada de burla Rakka a las dos estudiantes quienes también la miraban con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Pues claramente es lo que harían nobles de quintas y patéticas como ellas, en verdad dan pena. * Dijo Reishia también con una sonrisa de burla y desafío.

– ¿Dijiste Noble de Quinta? ¿Te importaría repetirlo? * Dijo ahora con una mirada de enfado Rinslet hacia Reishia.

– ¡Señorita Rinslet Por Favor Cálmese! * Le pedía Carol a Rinslet.

– ¡¿Quieres que te tenga miedo?! ¡¿Acaso te afecta el ego eso que dije?! ¡Si quieres problemas conmigo solo dilo!, ¡No tengo problemas en ponerte en tu lugar aunque me rebaje a tu nivel! * Exclama Reishia con desafío aunque algo alterada por lo desafiante que fue Rinslet al hablarle que estaba por ir a desafiarla directamente pero fue detenida y calmada por su compañera.

–No te alteres Reishia no valen la pena, como tú misma dijiste son nobles de quinta, pero ¡ups!, lo olvidaba, una de ellas ni siquiera es noble, así que solo es una cualquiera de quinta y es esta de aquí, ¿o no hermanita de la traidora? y si lo digo por ti Claire * Dijo Rakka burlándose de Claire y el pasado de su hermana Rubia quien traiciono a los suyos y en la actualidad sin que Claire lo sepa es la líder del terrible Equipo Inferno.

–Cállate o te quemare hasta las cenizas * Amenaza Claire con voz fría pero esto hizo enfadar a Rakka quien lejos de acobardarse fue y se acerco a Claire.

–¡ ¿Porque no me callas tu?! después de todo hace tiempo que tengo las ganas de ponerte las manos encima Claire, no conforme con ser la hermana de una traidora eres altanera y problemática, sino fuera porque soy un Caballero Sylphid quien se encarga de respetar y hacer respetar las reglas te daría un buen escarmiento, pero puedo hacerlo si tú me atacas primero ya que sería en defensa personal, así que ¡quémame si te atreves! * Dice con desafío Rakka a Claire quien la mira con odio pero se aguanta las ganas de quemarla por temor a ser castigada o expulsada.

–Como lo pensé, eres solo palabras, por cierto olvide agregar algo más a lo que eres, ¡además de ser la hermanita de una traidora y una altanera, también eres una cobarde! * Exclamo Rakka mirando a los ojos a Claire quien no aguantando más de a poco empezaba a activar su aura de fuego preparándose para atacar con su flatemongue mientras Rakka se ponía en guardia con su espada pareciendo que una pelea iba a estallar hasta que alguien interrumpe.

– ¡BASTAAAAAAA! * Grito alguien tan fuerte que asusto a todas allí y al mirar vieron que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Goku que miraba con el ceño fruncido.

–Oye enano ¡¿quién te crees para gritar de esa forma?! ¡Espero que tengas una buena explicación! * Reclamaba Reishia con molestia a Goku.

– ¡Si la tengo! * Exclamo Goku con el ceño fruncido

– ¡¿Pues cual es?! * Preguntaba con molestia Reishia.

–Bueno es esta, por lo que veo y me ha dicho esta chica llamada Carol aunque Claire y Rinse peleen son buenas amigas y solo pelean por diversión; pero la situación es diferente entre ellas con ustedes, es obvio que ustedes las amigas de Ellis no se llevan nada bien con Claire y Rinse, así que les propongo esto, mañana yo y Ellis pelearemos en eso que llaman Blade Dance, pero que tal si mañana poco antes de que empiece nuestra pelea ustedes se enfrentan en ese mismo tipo de combate, o sea las dos amigas de Ellis contra Claire y Rinse, la mejor forma de que ajusten cuentas es en una pelea. ¿Qué opinan, no les gusta mi idea? *Dice Goku ahora con una sonrisa de emoción por ver una pelea por equipo entre ambos bandos.

Luego tanto Claire como Rinslet se miraron mutuamente por unos segundos y luego asintieron, mientras Rakka y Reishia hablaban despacio entre sí para que no les oyeran y luego terminaron de hablar y asintieron con la cabeza.

–¡De acuerdo! * Gritaron las cuatro * Cosa que gusto a Goku.

– ¡Prepárate Claire!, ¡Esta vez te cobrare todos los problemas que nos has causado, ni tu falsa nobleza te salvara! * Exclamaba con seriedad Rakka.

– ¡A quien no salvara su titulo de caballerito de ser incinerada por mi es a ti! ¡Te hare pagar por todo lo que has dicho! * Gritaba Claire con enojo.

– ¡Rinslet, de todas las problemáticas de la clase Raven, es a ti a quien más quiero hacer callar! ¡Mañana lo conseguiré! * Decía con enojo Reishia.

–Jaaaa sigue soñando, te hare pagar por burlarte de mi nobleza *Dijo Rinslet con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Muy bien, entonces está decidido, nos vemos mañana! * Se despedía Goku de los caballeros Sylphid quienes solo voltearon a irse sin responderle.

–Bueno, nos vemos mañana, ¡será mejor que no me dejes plantada a la hora del duelo Plana! Y en cuanto a ti Goku no pierdas mañana tampoco tu pelea. Adiós* Decía Rinslet mientras se despedía de Claire y Goku.

– ¡Lo mismo va para ti Plana! Nos vemos. *Decía Claire despidiéndose de su supuesta amiga y rival.

– ¡Adiós, nos vemos mañana! * Decía Carol despidiéndose de todos mientras Claire y Goku también se despedían.

–¡Adiós! ¡No te preocupes Rinse no perderé! * Gritaba Goku entonces Rinslet y Carol se retiraron.

–Bueno, la casa ya no existe, supongo que dormiré en el bosque. Nos Vemos Claire *Decía Goku con total tranquilidad mientras empezaba a dirigirse hacia el bosque despidiéndose pero de repente Claire lo detuvo.

– ¡Espera Goku, no tienes porque dormir en el bosque, si quieres puedes dormir junto conmigo en mi cuarto! * Dijo Claire algo sonrojada.

– ¿Pero no te meterás en problema si haces eso? * Preguntaba Goku.

– ¡No te preocupes por eso, luego hablare con la Directora y asunto arreglado, como tu ama no puedo dejar que duermas afuera así que vamos! * Dijo Claire con voz mando con Goku asintiendo y ambos dirigiéndose al cuarto de Claire.

* * *

 **/Cuarto de Claire/**

Goku y Claire se encontraban ordenando el cuarto de Claire que estaba algo desordenado, Claire le dijo al pequeño que le ayudara y Goku accedió, Scarlet también ayudaba. Luego de un tiempo, terminaron.

–Uff ya terminamos, estoy con sudor, necesito un baño, creo que me duchare, Oye Goku, no se te ocurra fisgonear o Scarlet te castigara * Decía Claire mientras la gatita quemaba unas basuras de papel hasta hacerlas cenizas.

–No sé aun muy bien qué es eso de fisgonear pero si te molesta no lo hare * Dijo Goku a lo que Claire iba a asentir pero de repente olio a Goku y el olía peor que ella, a lo que dio un suspiro.

–Cambio de idea, vamos a bañarnos juntos, te ayudare a personalmente porque se nota que por un largo tiempo no te has bañado bien. * Dijo Claire con orden.

– ¿Pero estas segura? La ultima vez cuanto te vi sin ropa te enojaste mucho * Dijo Goku con curiosidad.

– ¡Tonto nadie dice que me veras!, ¡Cerraras los ojos!, solo lavare tu espalda, y otras partes, tus partes privadas te las lavaras tu, y para que sepas solo hare esto porque soy tu ama, y no quiero un sirviente oloroso, entiendes. * Dijo Claire sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido.

–Está bien * Dijo Goku asintiendo.

* * *

 **/Baño de Claire/**

Allí se encontraba Claire lavando desde atrás a Goku, ambos sin ropa, lavando sus axilas, su espalda y sobre todo su cabeza con su amplio cabello picudo.

– ¡Cielos que cabellos picudo tienes y es mucho! * Decía Claire con molestia mientras lavaba la cabeza de Goku algo avergonzada mientras Goku no sentía nada de vergüenza.

–Bueno ya termine, ahora me volteare a lavarme a mi misma y tu lávate todas las partes restantes para terminar de bañarte* Ordenaba Claire a Goku y este asintió y empezó a lavarse todo el resto de su cuerpo para luego terminar de lavarse completamente. Luego cerró los ojos y empezó a lavar la espalda de Claire.

– ¡Nn! ¡Iaaa! ¡Oye que haces Tonto! ¡Yo no te he dicho que hicieras eso! ¡Pervertido! ¡¿Acaso quieres que te castigue?!* Dijo Claire sonrojada, enojada y gimiendo.

–Pero Yo solo quería devolverte el favor de ayudarte a bañarme como tú lo hiciste. * Dijo Goku con cara de confusión ante el enfado de Claire.

– ¡Pues no lo necesito y si ya terminaste de bañarte ya vete! ¡hmpf! * Decía Claire con enfado.

– ¡Esta bien, pero no te enojes! * Decía el pequeño mientras se retiraba del baño.

– ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! * De repente Grito Claire y esto alerto a Goku que volteo de vuelta en el baño.

– ¡¿Qué pasa?! * Pregunto el pequeño preocupado.

– ¡Nn! ¡Goku ayúdame!, es un espíritu salvaje de agua que se infiltro en el baño, ¡ayúdame a sacármelo! * Decía a duras penas Claire ya que el espíritu de agua estaba presionando sus partes privadas con tentáculos de agua.

– ¡No te preocupes yo te salvaré! * Exclamaba Goku mientras trataba de quitar los tentáculos pero los mismos eran demasiados resbalosos.

– ¡Rayos, mis manos se me resbalan pero se me ocurre una idea!, ¡ya que están hechos de agua entonces hay una cosa que puedo hacer! * Decía Goku lo cual despertó la curiosidad de Claire, entonces Goku abrió la boca y mordió un tentáculo de agua y como una aspiradora empezó a succionar toda el agua que rodeaba a Claire.

Luego de succionar todo el agua que molestaba a Claire, Goku quedo tan redondo como una pelota entonces como pudo fue hasta la ventana del cuarto de Claire empezando allí a escupir un enorme Chorro de Agua y al terminar el físico de Goku quedo de forma normal mientras el espíritu de Agua que parecía un molusco se fue huyendo del lugar por temor a ser nuevamente devorado. Después de esto Goku dio un suspiro de alivio.

–Descuida Claire ya se fue * Dijo Goku con serenidad mientras Claire también suspiraba de alivio.

–Que bueno, ¡pero qué método poco ortodoxo usaste para deshacerte de él! * Decía Claire sonriendo mientras Goku se tomaba la cabeza sonriendo.

–Bueno ya termine de todas formas, usa ese piyama para dormir, yo lo usaba cuando tenía 11 pero a ti te servirá, mañana te conseguiré ropa para hombres y eso incluye piyamas, ¿entendiste? * Preguntaba Claire con voz de mando.

– ¡Siiiii! * Exclamaba Goku mientras se ponía dicha piyama al igual que Claire se ponía la suya.

– ¿Y donde dormiré, en el piso? * Dijo Goku a lo que Claire puso una mano en el rostro y suspiro.

– ¡Claro que no!, ¡tu dormirás conmigo en la misma cama aunque espero que no hagas nada pervertido! ¡¿Está bien?! * Decía con voz de mando Claire.

–De acuerdo * Dijo Goku y luego se acostó en la cama para dormir.

– ¡Buenas noches Claire! * Decía Goku.

–Buenas Noches Goku. * Decía Claire y luego Goku inmediatamente se quedo dormido, posiblemente por la comodidad de la cama, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que dormía en una; mientras Claire se volteo a verlo.

–"Este enano es extraño, estar a su lado me da una sensación de seguridad que no tenía antes, ¿porque será?" * Decía Claire en su mente con una sonrisa mientras observaba a un Goku dormido para luego dormirse ella también.

Mientras Tanto en un lugar del patio de la academia Ellis se encontraba entrenando intensamente usando su espíritu del viento y poniendo una cara de furia.

– ¡Maldito Simio Son Goku, no dejare que te burles de mi! ¡¿Crees que me tragare ese falso orgullo tuyo?! ¡Quiero destruirte! ¡Mañana te vencereeeee! * Gritaba Ellis con furia y ojos aun con irritados de haber llorado luego de oír las palabras de Goku que aun golpean su mente.

¿Qué consecuencias tendrá para Goku la decisión que tomo con respecto al duelo contra Ellis? ¿Podrán Claire y Rinslet triunfar en su duelo contra Rakka y Reishia? ¿Cómo tomara Claire cuando se entere de la condiciones del duelo de Goku? ¿Cómo lidiara Goku ante el poderoso espíritu Restia Ashdoll quien prácticamente le ha declarado a guerra? Lo sabrán en los próximos capitulo de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.

* * *

¡Hola soy Goku!, Ellis te demostrare que no soy ningún simple simio como tú dices, no eres mala persona, simplemente no sabes lo que quieres y por eso actúas de forma arrogante, pero te enseñare la fortaleza que me enseñaron mi abuelo y mi maestro, aunque con ello no gane absolutamente nada y tu salgas con beneficios. Esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance. ¡No se lo pierdan!


	5. Ganar o Perder Es Perder Segunda Parte

Antes de empezar quería avisarles que el otro fanfic que voy a hacer será el de Goku en One Piece. Todavía no sé cuando estrenare ese fanfic pero será en cualquier momento y usare en principio al Goku de la saga de King Piccolo Daimaku después de vencerlo. También planeo uno de Goku Dragon Ball Despues de derrotar a King Piccolo Daimaku(quizás junto a Luffy) en Date a Live, pero eso aun no lo confirmo al igual que uno atípico, Goku Dragon Ball después de vencer a la Patrulla Roja en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Originales(las de los 90).

* * *

Ahora responderé a los comentarios:

 **GuestZ:** Antes que nada te agradezco mucho que sigas mi fanfic, en cuanto a tu comentario sobre la cola, no te preocupes, eso se aclarara en este capítulo; En cuanto a lo de tu petición de que aparezca de la Nube Voladora, pues si es posible que ocurra, no tan pronto , pero ocurrirá en el momento adecuado, aunque como sabrás Goku no la va a usar ni una vez, recuerda que le prometió al maestro que no la usaría hasta el Torneo de las Artes Marciales de la Isla Papaya, sin embargo puede que Goku la llame y se la preste a alguna de sus nuevas amigas que si puedan usarla, aunque serán escasas las que puedan subirse, recuerda lo que dijo Goku en este fanfic, que este lugar está lleno de Bulmas, la cual no tenia precisamente un corazón puro ni podía subirse, veremos quién puede subirse cuando aparezca más adelante. Saludo amigo y gracias por seguir este fanfic.

 **juanan231283:** Te agradezco mucho tus palabras, me motivan mas para seguir adelante con este fanfic y con los demás que están por venir. Y cada capítulo tratare de que sea lo mejor posible. Y por supuesto, te agradezco enormemente que te agrade y sigas este fanfic y solo espera que cada vez será más interesante. Saludos amigos y gracias por seguir este fanfic.

Agradezco a todos los que ven y les gusta este fanfic; y cada vez será más interesante, solo esperen. A todos ustedes. ¡Gracias!

Sin nada más que añadir, comencemos.

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores AkiraToriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance**

 **Capitulo 5: Ganar o Perder es Perder. Segunda Parte**

 **/De Mañana en la Academia Espiritual Areishia/**

Siendo las 5 de la mañana Goku acaba de despertar y luego de eso se metió al baño a limpiarse y demás necesidades; después procedió a lavar su ropa y luego usar su fuerza para soplar fuertemente secarlo para luego ponerse dicha ropa. Luego procedió a salir a fuera para ir a buscar el desayuno con su báculo en su espalda, fue al bosque a pescar una gran cantidad de peces ya que no había un tan grande como en la montaña paoz, después prendió una fogata y cocino dichos peces para luego comérselos. Después bebió agua dulce que encontró y así ya estaba a punto para empezar a entrenar.

Y empezó haciendo ejercicios, tirando golpes y patadas a gran velocidad y destruyendo rocas, luego saco su báculo sagrado para usarlo pero de repente ocurrió algo extraño.

– ¡Chiiiiiiiiii! * Se emitía de repente un ruido que Goku no escuchaba y aparentemente venia de su mano, en donde tenía el sello del espíritu de la espada blanca. Dicho sonido que se escuchaba era el típico sonido que hacia una chica Kuudere cuando se enojaba, y después de eso una pequeña onda expansiva salió de la mano con el sello y mando a volar el báculo sagrado lo cual dio confusión a Goku.

– ¡¿Pero qué paso?! * Dijo Goku confundido y algo sorprendido para luego ir e intentar tomar el báculo, pero al tocarlo de vuelta una mini onda expansiva aparto el báculo de él, y así lo hizo varias veces pero seguía en lo mismo.

–No entiendo, ¡¿porque no puedo tocar mi báculo con mis manos?! * Se preguntaba el pequeño y luego se acerco sigilosamente al báculo y la tomo con su cola para guardarlo en su funda que está en su espalda.

–Bueno, ni hablar luego veré como me las arreglo para saber qué pasa con mi báculo * Dice Goku procediendo a seguir entrenando solo con sus manos cuando de repente sintió una presencia maligna dirigiéndose hacia él y luego ve que se trata de una especie de almeja gigante con una aura oscura que la rodea, la misma en su boca tenía grandes y filosos colmillos y tanto en su cola como en su cabeza sus huesos tenían forma de gruesas espinas, el mismo era de color morado oscuro y rugía ferozmente mostrando sus ansias por devorar a Goku.

–Oye monstruo ¿acaso eres de esos seres llamados espíritus? * Interrogaba a Goku tranquilamente pero el monstruo sin contestar ni demostrar capacidad de razonar procedió a abrir los colmillos e intentar devorar a Goku, quien ni se inmuto ante esto, y luego al tener cerca a Goku procedió a cerrar su boca completamente dando la sensación de haber devorado al pequeño pero de repente uno a uno los dientes del monstruo salían volando y era Goku quien a punta de golpes desde dentro de la boca hasta quedar completamente sin colmillos, entonces Goku salió de la boca mientras el monstruo rugía pero esta vez de forma cómica llorando al no tener colmillos.

–Oye, no creo que yo tenga buen sabor si me comes, lo mejor es que te retires, ya que no te vez tan apetitoso como para comerte y no me gusta lastimar animales que no comeré * Dice Goku con total serenidad, pero el monstruo estaba muy molesto así que aun sin sus colmillos procedió a atacar lanzándose para tratar de aplastar con su cuerpo a Goku quien ante esto frunció el ceño.

–Lo siento pero te lo advertí ¡Tomaaaa! * Grito Goku para posteriormente saltar a darle un fuerte cabezazo al espíritu almeja cuyos huesos empezaron a agrietarse y romperse para posteriormente el espíritu almeja bestial dispersarse y desaparecer.

–Creo que no debí acabar tan rápido con el pero su aliento apestaba * Decía Goku tapándose levemente la nariz solo por un instante.

–Pero hablando de aroma, su olor era similar al espíritu de agua que ataco anoche a Claire y también se parece al de esa chica Restia * Decía Goku con seriedad. Luego se acordó de que Restia dijo que le pondría ciertas pruebas para saber si era digno de jugar con ella.

–Ya veo, así que era eso, pero lo que hace es muy cobarde, espero que deje de hacer este tipo de cosas inútiles pronto y se decida a pelear conmigo cara a cara * Dijo Goku con molestia para posteriormente seguir entrenando un poco y luego de terminar se dirigió de vuelta a la academia.

* * *

 **/Mientras en un punto lejano del bosque/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack:{** **watch?v=AuMKoY2KEhU** **}**

Restia vigilaba desde lejos a Goku quien muy fácilmente derroto ya a dos de sus espíritus descontrolados que ella envió para ponerlo a prueba, y al ver el talento de Goku puso una sonrisa.

–Bueno debo admitir que tienes ligeras cosas en las que te pareces a Kamito, principalmente en lo talentoso que eres en el cuerpo a cuerpo, pero en personalidad sacando del lado lo valiente, son totalmente diferentes, el corazón de Kamito estaba rodeado de dudas y a veces rozaba la oscuridad, en cambio tu Goku, no tienes una pisca de emociones negativas, a pesar de ser un aficionado a las peleas no encuentro impurezas en el, aun así verte hace que tenga nostalgias, pero bueno, ten paciencia mi pequeño, pronto tendremos nuestro gran encuentro donde definitivamente buscare destruirte. * Dijo Restia con calma para posteriormente desaparecer.

 **Fin de Soundrack:{** **watch?v=AuMKoY2KEhU** **}**

* * *

 **/De vuelta a la academia/**

Nos encontramos con Goku quien se dirige a la academia para ir a clases pero se encontró con Claire.

– ¡Buen Día Claire! * Gritaba Goku a Claire quien le responde su saludo.

–Buen Día Goku, veo que te levantaste más temprano, ¿se puede saber porque? * Interrogo Claire.

–Pues para entrenar * Respondió Goku tranquilamente.

– ¿Acaso es para tu duelo contra Ellis? * Pregunto Claire con curiosidad.

–No, yo siempre entreno, me gusta hacerlo para fortalecerme en cuerpo y mente * Decía Goku sonriente.

–Ya veo, oye Goku que quería comentarte algo pero no me lo tomes a mal ¿ok? * Dijo Claire con cara dudosa.

–No te preocupes, dime de qué quieres hablar. * Interrogo Goku con curiosidad.

–Bueno anoche cuando tu y yo nos bañábamos note algo que no es normal en un humano y es una cola marrón que tienes en tu espalda, no te quise decir nada ya que pensé que podría herir tus sentimientos, además de que pensé que era mi imaginación, pero la curiosidad me mata, dime ¿esa cola que vi, era real o solo fue una ilusión mía? * Pregunto Claire.

–Mi Cola, ¿te refieres a esta? * Dijo Goku desenredando su cola que estaba alrededor de su cintura en forma de cinturón.

– ¡Si esa! ¡Entonces si es real! ¡¿Pero cómo es posible?! ¡Los humanos no tienen cola! ¡¿Acaso eres un espíritu?! *Interrogo Claire a Goku quien no parecía alterado en lo absoluto.

–No creo que sea eso, de lo que sé, soy un humano, aunque algunos crean que no, pero no me importa mucho eso, sin embargo hay cosas que puedo contarte sobre mi cola, aun no empiezan las clases, ¿tienes tiempo? * Pregunta Goku a lo que Claire asiente.

–Bueno para empezar desde que tengo memoria siempre tuve cola y como el único humano que conocía casi toda mi vida hasta los 10 años era mi abuelito, así que yo pensaba que tener cola no era cosa anormal en los humanos pero luego de salir a ver el mundo con Bulma y mis demás amigos confirme que es como dices, no es muy normal que digamos. *Decía Goku a lo que Claire asintió mientras lo escuchaba atentamente.

–Pues mi cola es bastante útil, con ella puedo sujetar cosas como comida y demás, hasta puedo golpear a los malos con ella, pero anteriormente tenía un punto débil, y ese era que cuando me la sujetaban fuertemente yo empezaba a debilitarme severamente, lo cual me hacia un objetivo fácil para mis rivales, por eso durante este último año entero la entrene sometiéndola a mucho esfuerzo para deshacerme de esa debilidad y lo conseguí * Decía Goku a lo que Claire asiente.

–Sin embargo mientras entrenaba mi cola Araña Baba se comunico conmigo mentalmente diciéndome que olvidó mencionarme algo importante, y es que debo ocultar en lo posible mi colita no moviéndola de un lado a otro en la academia para no causar alboroto, así que me pidió que la enrolle en mi cintura en forma de cinturón, eso fue lo que me dijo y la obedecí * Dijo Goku con tranquilidad pero dicho relato dejo sorprendida a Claire.

–"Puede que esa cola sea el eje del porque Goku sin usar magia sea alguien bastante fuerte físicamente a pesar de ser un enano" * Decía Claire en su mente de forma analítica.

–Entiendo, bueno, no te preocupes, a mi no me molesta tu cola pero por las dudas es mejor que obedezcas a la que te trajo aquí y la sigas ocultando en lo posible para no causar alboroto ¿ok? * Dijo Claire sonriendo.

–No hay problema * Dijo Goku enrollando de nuevo su cola en su cintura.

–Muy bien, ¡ahora vamos a clases! *Dijo Claire con voz de mando a lo que Goku accedió.

* * *

 **/Varias horas después de clases en la noche y cerca de la hora de los duelos al estilo Blade Dance/**

Goku y Claire se dirigían al lugar acordado de los duelos de Blade Dance en donde primero Claire y Rinslet se enfrentaran en dúo contra Rakka y Reishia, como una especie de aperitivo del verdadero duelo más esperado de la noche donde se enfrentaran Goku vs Ellis.

–Oye Goku, me han comentado que participaras este año en el blade dance y que de hecho es una de las razones por la que la Directora te trajo aquí, ¿es eso cierto?

–Pues sí, lo es, y dijo que me enfrentare a alguien muy fuerte llamado Ren Ashbell, así que estoy emocionado * Dijo Goku con una sonrisa de emoción.

– ¡Que! ¡¿Ren Ashbell?! Para tu información ella es una chica pero es sumamente poderosa, ¿acaso tú crees poder tener oportunidad contra ella? * Preguntaba Claire sorprendida.

– ¡Por supuesto! ¡Además entre mas fuerte sea el oponente, mejor! *Exclamo el pequeño con confianza y emoción.

–Ya veo, así que te emociona enfrentar a los fuertes, pues déjame decirte que en cierta forma admiro bastante el Blade Dance de esa mujer, pero aun así espero que si luchas contra ella espero que puedas darle pelea * Decia sonriendo Claire.

– ¡Lo Hare! * Exclamaba Goku.

Finalmente Goku y Claire llegan al lugar lo cual estaba lleno de césped verdoso pero allí se encontraba unas pequeñas ruinas que parecían de los romanos.

– ¿Que es este lugar? * Pregunto Goku.

–Esto se conoce como Astral Zero y conecta a otra dimensión donde se encuentran algunos espiritus débiles, es el tipo de lugares que se usan para los combates estilo Blade Dance, incluso si somos heridos nuestro cuerpo recibirá solo daño mínimo

* Explicaba Claire y Goku asintió con entendimiento

– Aunque también puede causar daño mental, así que hay que tener cuidado, ¿entiendes Goku? * Pregunto Claire pero esta vez el mismo dio una mirada de confusión ya que no entendía como se podía dañar la mente lo cual hizo sudar en la nuca a Claire.

–No importa, dudo que puedan dañar tu mente, ahora que colócate aquí * Ordeno Claire y Goku se coloco junto con ella en el circulo del piso en medio de las ruinas y automáticamente se tele transportaron para luego caminar unos metros y encontrarse con Rinslet y Carol que los estaban esperando.

* * *

 **/En la otra dimensión del Astral Zero/**

–Vaya así que viniste, espero que hagas lo que tengas que hacer y no avergüences a nuestro temporal equipo * Dijo Rinslet con una sonrisa calmada y algo de ironía a Claire.

–Eso digo yo de ti * Responde Claire también con una sonrisa.

–Y tu Goku, no sé qué habilidades poseas pero aun así, esfuérzate pequeño * Dice Rinslet mientras acaricia la cabeza de Goku.

–No te preocupes, ¡daré todo de mí! * Dice Goku mientras Claire miraba con algo de celos porque no le gustaba que ninguna chica toque a su sirviente.

De repente, se escuchaban unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia Goku, Claire y Rinslet y eran el trío de Caballeros Sylphid Rakka, Reishia y la Capitana Ellis que llegaron.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack: {** **watch?v=ePzSo5MRw9E** **}**

Al llegar, ambos tríos se miraron seriamente, Rakka y Claire estaban que chispeaban con las miradas mostrándose enojo mutuo, Rinslet y Reishia se miraban con seriedad, hasta que Rinslet hace el gesto del pulgar para luego ponerlo hacia abajo, indicando que supuestamente Reishia iba a cae, mientras Reishia responde haciendo con las manos poniéndola en forma de origami indicándole a Rinslet de que habla demasiado. Mientras Ellis miraba con gran furia a Goku, pero este último la miraba de forma totalmente tranquila y relajada, lo cual no hacía más que poner de peor humor a Ellis.

 **Fin de Soundrack: {** **watch?v=ePzSo5MRw9E** **}**

–Bueno, veo que todas están aquí, muy bien esto será muy simple, primero pelearan Claire y Rinslet contra Rakka y Reishia, me dijeron que pactaron ese duelo y como Capitana de los caballeros Sylphid yo no me opongo, pero después de ese duelo, tendremos nuestro duelo pactado previamente mano a mano uno a uno Son Goku contra Mi Persona. Pero mientras ustedes luchan él y yo nos quedaremos en un rincón a observar como pelean con total prohibición de intervenir, nos quedaremos aquí junto con la Maid de Rinslet, ¡¿Esta Claro?! * Decia Ellis con voz de autoridad y todos asintieron.

–Muy Bien entonces ustedes ¡Comiencen! * Da la orden Ellis para comenzar el combate mientras pasa a sentarse en el suelo al igual que Goku y Carol.

– ¡Cuídese Señorita! * Grita Carol apoyando a Rinlet quien asiente con confianza.

– ¡Mucha Suerte Claire y Rinse! *Grita el pequeño mientras ambas asienten con una sonrisa de confianza.

– ¡Demuestren el orgullo de los Caballeros Sylphid Rakka y Reishia * Grita con seriedad Ellis a sus subordinadas quienes asienten y pasan a mirar a sus rivales, luego Reishia Rakka extrañamente intercambian espadas.

–"Pobres tontas, no saben lo que les espera" * Dice en su mente Reishia quien pasa a colocarse curiosamente detrás de Rakka pero ambas en pose de pelea con las espadas que poseen en sus manos. Esto extraño a Claire y Rinslet quienes no entendían que estaban planeando ambas caballeros Sylphid.

–Bueno chicas problemas, me alegran que no hallan huido del duelo, ¡ahora les enseñaremos como luchan los caballeros Sylphid! * Exclamo Rakka quien pasa directamente a la ofensiva con su espada mientras Reishia corre atrás de ella.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=QbWxDCIJOw8** **}**

–Nos subestiman al no sacar sus waffes, ¡patéticas!, van a peder muy rápido, tu Rinslet, ¡quedate atrás a apoyar la retaguardia y pon atención a lo que haga Rieshia que se oculta detrás de esta machona! * Dice con Claire a Rinslet con seriedad mientras corre a encarar a Rakka.

– ¡No necesito que me lo digas!, ¡lo sé! * Exclama Rinslet quedándose en la retaguardia.

– ¡Toma esto! * Exclama Claire lanzando sus latigazos que Rakka esquiva mientras sigue corriendo y cuando llega cerca de Claire, la ataca con su espada.

– ¡Te cortearé! * Grita Rakka mientras intenta impactar con su espada a Claire pero esta detiene la espada con el mango de su látigo.

– ¡No te será tan fácil machona! * Dice Claire mientras detenía la espada, pero de repente Rakka sonríe y desde atrás sale Reishia tratando de cortar a una desprevenida Claire.

–No te dejare hacer eso * Decía Rinslet mientras le lanzaba su técnica de Freezing Arrow a Reishia quien vio venir ese ataque y se tiro al suelo para evadirla, misma flecha que impacto el suelo congelando una parte de él.

Entonces Claire se puso a distancia de Rakka y su látigo empezó a volverse llameante, y lanzo un latigazo llameante a Rakka quien esquivo muy dificultosamente el ataque, lanzando varios latigazos Claire pero Rakka aun los seguía esquivando dificultosamente.

– ¡Rayos, dejen de simplemente esquivar! * Gritaba Claire a las Sylphid a modo de queja.

– ¡Tonta! Primero, ¡tener el pelo corto no me hace machona, eso solo lo pensaría una niña sin cerebro como tú! y Segundo, ¡cada uno tiene su estilo de pelear, hare lo que sea para derrotarte! * Decia Rakka con molestia Rakka.

Mientras en el otro lado también Rinslet lanzaba flechas de hielo a Reishia que esquivaba con mucha dificultad y de forma desesperada pero ágilmente.

– ¡En verdad eres tonta! ¡¿Crees que aguantaras así por mucho tiempo?! * Decía con una sonrisa de confianza Rinslet.

– ¡Solo espera y lo veras! * Exclamaba Reishia con el ceño fruncido.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=QbWxDCIJOw8** **}**

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto los espectadores/**

Goku y Carol que estaban sentados juntos en el suelo y Ellis que estaba sentada mas apartada de ellos veian el combate.

–Oiga señorito ¿cree usted que las señoritas Rinslet y Claire están teniendo ventaja? * Preguntaba Carol con una sonrisa a Goku y al mismo tiempo Ellis lo observaba para escuchar su respuesta.

–No * Dice Goku con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Pero porque señorito? * Preguntaba Carol confusa.

–No sé cómo explicarlo exactamente, pero no veo miedo a perder en esas dos chicas, sino al contrario parecen que llevan como quieren el control de la pelea, ojala Rinse y Claire se cuiden * Dice Goku preocupado y con una mirada seria y esto sorprendió a Carol pero también sorprendió a la propia Ellis al escucharlo.

–"El puede saber eso con solo observarlas, puede que sea un imbécil fuera de las batallas pero cuando se trata de ellas es muy perceptivo, eso solo me demuestra que cuando luche contra el debo tomar más precauciones" * Dice con seriedad en su mente Ellis mientras nuevamente observa la batalla.

* * *

 **/De vuelta en la batalla/**

Reishia cansándose de tanto esquivar de repente se le ocurre hacer algo inesperado y le lanza su espada a Rinslet quien sorprendida por eso salta a un costado y la esquiva. De repente Reishia se dirige hacia ella y se le lanza encima, cayendo encima de Rinslet y empezando a estrangularla con sus 2 manos.

 **Comienzo de soundrack:{** **watch?v=mMWPMEy7aFM** **}**

– ¡Ríndete tonta! ¡Sé tú punto débil, la razón por la que te quedas en la retaguardia es porque careces de adecuada fuerza física para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, así que solo date por vencida! * Decía Reishia mientras estaba encima de Rinslet estrangulándola, la cual no podía zafarse.

– ¡Señorita! * Gritaba Carol mientras observaba muy preocupada.

– ¡Resiste Rinse tu puedes! * Gritaba Goku tratando de dar ánimos a su compañera.

– ¡Rinslet! * Gritaba Claire preocupada por su amiga.

– ¡No te distraigas tonta! * Decía Rakka mientras impactaba su espada contra el flatemongue de Claire, chocando ambas armas.

– ¡Tu tonta amiga va a perder al igual que tu, es obvio que ustedes son inferiores! * Exclamaba Rakka con burla hacia Claire y su amiga.

– ¡Tonterías! puede que esa rubia tonta sea insoportable a veces y algo bocona, pero ten por seguro que no se rendirá tan fácilmente ante alguien que ose irrespetar el nombre de su familia, creo en ella. *Exclama Claire con firmeza.

–Jaaaaa sigue creyendo tonterías * Decía con burla Rakka mientras seguía presionando su espada contra el látigo de Claire.

Y en el otro lado Reishia aun seguía teniendo sus manos en el cuello de Rinslet a quien de apoco empezaba a faltar el aire.

– ¡Ya ríndete noble de quinta, no eres rival para mí! * Exclamaba con una sonrisa de burla Reishia hacia Rinslet.

 **Fin de soundrack:{** **watch?v=mMWPMEy7aFM** **}**

Sin embargo sin que Reishia se dé cuenta Rinslet estiraba su mano derecha para alcanzar su waffe que estaba en el piso, finalmente consiguiéndolo y luego golpea con él la cabeza de Reishia con la fuerza que le quedaba, dando esto como resultado que el caballero Sylphid le suelte el cuello, finalmente Rinslet recuperando el aire aunque tosiendo un poco y cuando se recupero levantándose y apuntando su flecha a Reishia quien estaba arrodillada en el suelo.

 **Comienzo de soundrack: {** **watch?v=e4IVc8re6zs &index=20&list=PLJbbRWv0WHn8ponsEu97GDg-9dz84YP2J** **}**

–"¡Maldición, no sabía que su waffe estaba cerca!" * Se quejaba mentalmente son dolor en la cabeza Reishia y más alejado esta situación era observada por Claire y Rakka.

– ¡Reishia! * Gritaba con preocupación Rakka.

– ¡Te dije que no perdería tan fácil y por cierto no te distraigas! * Grita Claire dando un latigazo llameante a Rakka quien esquivaba con dificultad pero de repente los látigos se movían en distintas direcciones y finalmente impacta en muslo derecho, gritando de dolor y dejando caer su espada.

– ¡Itaiiiiiiii! *Gritaba de dolor Rakka mientras se tocaba su muslo.

– ¡Estas acabada caballerito! * Exclamaba con una sonrisa de confianza Claire apuntando con su latigo mientras en el otro lado Rinslet también tenía a su merced a Reishia apuntándola con su arco.

– ¡Espero que aprendas a no llamarnos Noble de Quinta! * Exclamaba con voz seria Rinslet.

* * *

 **/Mientras los espectadores observaban atentamente este momento del combate que parecía el desenlace/**

– ¡Lo hicieron! ¡Mi señorita está bien y han logrado ganar el duelo! ¿No está feliz señorito? * Preguntaba Carol pero al observar a Goku grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Goku estaba con el ceño fruncido y con mas preocupación que antes.

– ¡Estas equivocada Carol, ellas corren peligro! * Dice Goku, cosa que alerta de sobremanera a Carol.

–Esas 2 van a perder, Reishia y Rakka ganaran, de eso estoy segura * Dijo de forma seria Ellis, cosa que causo aun mas preocupación a Carol quien quería de alguna forma gritar y alertar a su señorita y a Claire par que se cuiden, pero eso sería romper las reglas de no interferir ya sea físicamente o verbalmente.

* * *

 **/De vuelta a la batalla/**

Tanto Rinslet como Claire apuntaban con sus waffes a los caballeros Sylphid cuyas espadas estaban en el suelo lejano a su alcance.

– ¡Ya perdiste! * Exclamaba Rinslet mirando a Reishia.

– ¡Ustedes son las perdedoras! * Exclama Claire mirando a Rakka.

 **Fin** **de soundrack: {** **watch?v=e4IVc8re6zs &index=20&list=PLJbbRWv0WHn8ponsEu97GDg-9dz84YP2J** **}**

En ese momento tanto Reishia como Rakka sonríen de forma maligna y mirándose mutuamente solo por medio segundo para luego mirar de vuelta a su oponente, como si eso fuera señal de algo.

–"Es el momento Reishia, usemos lo que planeamos para acabar de una vez con las esperanzas de estas problemáticas" * Decía mentalmente Rakka con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–"Estas tontas ¡¿de verdad pensaron que ganaron?! ¡Dan pena! jejeje" * Decía Reishia también sonriendo como su compañera. Esas sonrisas extrañaron tanto a Claire como a Rinslet.

– ¡¿Que es tan gracioso perdedora?! * Decía Claire con molestia a Rakka.

– ¡¿Que te hace reír en un momento así?! * Decía algo enojada Rinslet a Reishia.

– ¡Esto! * Decían al mismo tiempo Rakka y Reishia a Claire y Rinslet respectivamente.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack: {** **watch?v=hl-stf7Dm7Q** **}**

Entonces levantaron ambas sus propias manos derechas y la impulsaron hacia atrás, entonces la espada que utilizaba Rakka fue volando velozmente hacia la dirección donde se encontraba parada Rinslet y al mismo tiempo la espada que utilizo Reishia fue volando velozmente hacia donde se encontraba parada Claire. Y finalmente la primera espada impacto a Rinslet en su hombro izquierdo mandada a volar del impacto lejos de donde peleaban Rakka y Claire mientras la segunda espada impacto el también hombro izquierdo de Claire quien a diferencia de Rinslet cayo directamente al suelo.

– ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!*Gritaron de dolor tanto Rinslet como Claire ambas sangrando en sus heridas y cayendo al suelo.

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto los espectadores/**

– ¡NOOOOOO SEÑORITAAAAAAA RINSLEEEEET! *Gritaba Carol ahora con lágrimas saliendo al ver herida y tendida en el suelo a su señorita.

– ¡Maldita sea, lo sabía! ¡Por eso estaban tranquilas, esas dos planearon esto desde el principio! *Decía Goku con el ceño fruncido.

–Estas son las consecuencias de creer que así de fácil derrotarían a unas experimentadas como Rakka y Reishia, cuando ambas luchan juntas saben sorprender al enemigo cuando menos este lo espera, y eso paso aquí. Claire y Rinslet van a perder * Decía Ellis de forma fría mientras Goku trataba de calmar a Carol dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

– ¡Cálmate Carol! ¡Aunque estén en desventaja la pelea aun no termina! * Decía Goku con fe y al mismo tiempo para tratar de calmar a Carol que aun seguía llorando.

– ¿Esta seguro señorito? * Pregunto Carol aun con lágrimas en el rostro.

–Sí, es en este tipo de combates donde ambas se harán fuertes, ¡se que aun pueden ganar! * Esto último que dijo el pequeño dio un poco de esperanzas a la maid que asintió aun con lagrimas.

* * *

 **/De vuelta a la batalla/**

Tanto Claire como Rinslet se encontraban en el suelo heridas mientras sus oponentes esta vez estaban de pies sosteniendo sus respectivas espadas.

* * *

 **/Con Rinlset vs Reishia/**

Reishia vino caminando al lugar donde voló del impacto con la espada Rinslet y al llegar la observa seriamente.

– ¡Se acabo Noble de Quinta! ¡Nunca tuviste oportunidad! ¡Esos que utilizamos son conocidos como hilos mágicos! ¡Son bastantes útiles, resistentes y los enganchamos a las fundas de nuestras espadas conectándolas con nuestras espadas pero las intercambiamos para tomarles por sorpresa utilizando la ventaja de esos hilos casi invisibles! ¡¿Simple no?! ¡Date por vencida o no tendré piedad! * Decía mirando con seriedad Reishia a Rinslet.

–N Nunca me daré por vencida, defenderé el orgullo de mi familia, ¡no dejare que una miserable como tu se salga con la suya! * Dijo Rinslet con determinación y para enfado de Reishia.

– ¡Sigues diciendo tonterías! * Dijo con molestia Reishia para posteriormente pisar la herida de Rinslet.

– ¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaah! * Gritaba de gran dolor Rinslet, lo cual provocaba gran pesar en su maid Carol quien estaba a punto de desmayarse de la preocupación pero es sostenida por Goku.

* * *

 **/Con Claire vs Rakka/**

Rakka también le había explicado de lo que eran los hilos mágicos a Claire para luego empezar a mofarse de la misma.

– ¡A esto te ha llevado tu terquedad por defender a tu hermana traidora!, ¡solo por no querer aceptar lo que digo sobre ella provocaste este estúpido duelo que sabes que no puedes ganar! ¡¿Dime donde está tu hermanita la traidora para ayudarte ahora?! Jajajajajaj * Se ríe de forma malvada Rakka de Claire.

– ¡T T Te dije que no hables de ella o te incinerare! * Gritaba Claire pero esto no causo gracia a Rakka quien hundió la punta de su espada en el hombro herido de Claire.

– ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! * Gritaba de gran dolor Claire para gran enojo de Goku quien estaba tan furioso quese apretaba los dientes.

 **Fin de Soundrack: {** **watch?v=hl-stf7Dm7Q** **}**

– ¡Aun te atreves a amenazarme cuando estas más que perdida, acéptalo tu hermana es una traidora y tu un fracaso! ¡Ahora ríndete! * Exclamaba Rakka pero en ese momento el waffe que sostenía a duras penas Claire se transforma en el espíritu Gato hembra Scarlet quien maulla con ferocidad atacando con sus uñas a Rakka quien se protege con su espada.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack: {** **watch?v=HPrd4OWHF58 &list=PLJbbRWv0WHn8ponsEu97GDg-9dz84YP2J&index=16** **}**

–S Scarlet, amiga * Decía con ojos llorosos Claire a lo que su espíritu la observa y maúlla con determinación.

– ¡No puede ser, su espíritu aun puede protegerla! *Decía con enojo Rakka quien se ponía en guardia.

* * *

 **/Con Rinslet vs Reishia/**

– ¡Es tu fin Rinslet! * Gritaba Reishia mientras se preparaba para golpear con su espada a Rinslet pero de repente el arco de Rinslet se transforma en un lobo quien muerde la espada con la Reishia quería golpear a Rinslet.

–Fenrir me salvaste * Decía con emoción Rinslet mientras fenrir aun seguía mordiendo la espada de Reishia.

– ¡Suéltalo perro tonto! * Grito Reishia pero esto último que dijo enfado a Fenrir quien mordió con más fuerza la espada hasta que finalmente la rompió haciéndola añicos.

–¡No puede ser, fue capaz de romper mi espada de caballero con sus dientes! * Exclamaba con sorpresa Reishia.

–Eso es porque sus colmillos son de los más fuertes del mundo, hasta un señor elemental sufriría si se dejara morder por semejantes colmillos y cuidado, tu puedes ser víctima de ellos, así que si fuera tu no lo llamaría perro porque él es un orgulloso lobo

* Decía Rinslet mientras con gran esfuerzo y dolor se ponía de pie para mayor calma de Carol.

 **Fin de Soundrack: {** **watch?v=HPrd4OWHF58 &list=PLJbbRWv0WHn8ponsEu97GDg-9dz84YP2J&index=16** **}**

–No tengo opción, prepárate Rinslet porque tendrás el honor de ver a mi espíritu en acción * Decía Reishia con seriedad lo cual causaba preocupación en Fenrir y Rinslet quien apenas se sostenía de pie.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack: {** **watch?v=_G3JIoUnecw** **}**

– ¡Espíritu, te ordeno que respetes nuestro contrato, yo te invoco para que congeles al enemigo y me protejas con tu aire frio! ¡Ven a mi White Seal! * Grita Reishia terminando su canto e invocando a su espíritu el cual se trataba de una hermosa y brillante Foca Blanca de un tamaño similar al de Fenrir pero con un terrible aire frio que lo rodea, ojos negros y cuyos colmillos parecieran de hielo.

–Linda Foca * Decía Rinslet con algo de ironía.

– ¡Mi White Seal acabara contigo! ¡Ataca mi espíritu!, y así la foca se desliza por el piso y va a atacar a Fenrir y Rinslet congelando al mismo tiempo el suelo para deslizarse a mayor velocidad.

–Fenrir atácalo * Ordena Rinslet y su espíritu ataca la foca (Ya les mencione a que anime se parece esto, así que no se quejen).

 **Fin de Soundrack: {** **watch?v=_G3JIoUnecw** **}**

Entonces White Seal se desliza por un costado y esquiva la mordida de Fenrir y luego abre la boca y lanzaba un poderoso soplo de hielo que intentaba congelar a Fenrir pero a este no le afectaba mucho el hielo y entonces este empezó a lanzar espinas congelantes de su pelaje pero esto tampoco afectaba mucho a White, entonces Fenrir va intentar morder a la foca, pero al hacerlo la misma se le resbala de los dientes para posteriormente golpear a Fenrir con su cola pero el duro pelaje de Fenrir resistía dichos golpes, dejando en una encrucijada esto ya que tanto Fenrir como White Seal no podían dañarse entre sí.

–Esto es una cosa de nunca acabar Fenrir vuelve * Ordena Risnlet y Fenrir vuelve a convertirse en el arco y flecha.

–Por una vez estamos de acuerdo, White Seal vuélvete en un Waffe para mi * Ordena Reishia y White Seal se convierte en una espada esta vez mucho más fina en comparación a lo que era su espada de Caballero Sylfhid pero con un aura congelante que le rodea.

–Con mi Waffe y en las condiciones en las que tú estás no puedo perder jajajaja * Se rie Reishia mientras sostiene su espada congelante confiada en obtener la victoria.

– ¡No subestimes a una Laurenfrost! * Exclamaba Rinslet con determinación sosteniendo su waffe preparándose para su batalla final contra su oponente Reishia.

* * *

 **/Con Claire y Rakka/**

Scarlet atacaba con sus garras llameantes a Rakka que se defendía con su espada

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡No pensé que su espíritu fuera tan fuerte! ¡Además me duele la quemadura de mi muslo derecho! * Se quejaba Rakka y de repente su espada empezó a agrietarse por los ataque de Scarlet hasta que se rompió y el ataque de garra llameante de Scarlet rompió la única hombrera que tenia aunque no lo logro herirla.

–Rompió mi espada, esto quiere decir que no me queda otro remedio, usare mi espíritu para combatirlos * Decía Rakka quien se preparaba para invocar a su espíritu.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=oXbhyusbjTA** **}**

– ¡Espíritu, te ordeno que respetes nuestro contrato, yo te invoco para que con tu fuerza golpees al enemigo y me protejas con tu dureza y resistencia! ¡Ven a mi Golem! *Decía el canto Rakka para invocar a su espíritu y así lo hace, apareciendo un humanoide hecho completamente de roca color gris y una altura posiblemente de 1.80 metros de altura.

– ¡Admira a mi Golem, un guerrero de roca que aplastara a tu gatita de fuego! ¡Golem, ataca y aplasta a ese felino! * Ordenaba Rakka y Golem obedecía y trataba de aplastar y golpear a Scarlet, pero la gatita era más veloz quien esquivaba y al mismo tiempo respondía con arañazos de fuego pero Golem era capaz de resistirlo hasta que en un descuido de la gatita Golem logra darle un contundente puñetazo que manda a volar a Scarlet estrellándole, misma que maúlla con dolor.

–¡Scarlet! * Grita Claire con preocupación por su gatita.

–Ajajajaja ¡tu felina no puede dañar demasiado a mi Golem pero el mio sin embargo si puede dañar bastante a tu espíritu! ¡Resígnate! * Grita con una sonrisa confiada Rakka.

– ¡Scarlet, vuelve a mí! * Ordena Claire y Scarlet obedeciendo se transforma de vuelta en el Waffe Flatemongue (Látigo de Claire para atacar con fuego) y al tomar su látigo Claire empieza a ponerse de pie con dificultad.

– ¡Desgraciada! ¡Aun te quedan fuerzas para moverte! ¡Golem acabala! * Ordena Rakka a Golem y este se dirige a Claire, pero esta responde dando varios latigazos llameantes a Golem que terminan abrumándolo para sorpresa de Rakka.

– ¡Imposible! ¡¿Porque los latigazos de fuego pueden dañar a Golem?! * Se preguntaba Rakka incrédula.

–Es simple, los golpes de mi waffe que combinan el poder de Scarlet con el mío son más concentrados y eso puede destrozar incluso las rocas, ¡al combinarme con mi espíritu, tu Golem no tiene oportunidad! * Señala Claire cosa que disgusta a Rakka.

–Muy bien, en ese caso te mostrare el poder de mi Waffe, ¡Golem, ven a mis manos! * Grita Rakka y entonces Golem se transforma en un enorme mazo de roca y ahora es sostenida por Rakka.

– ¡Prepárate Claire, porque ahora es cuando te enseñare el verdadero poder que puedo utilizar en compañía de mi espíritu! ¡Ahora si te aplastare! Jajajaja * Grita y ríe Rakka mientras con dificultad Claire sostiene su látigo para encarar la parte final de su batalla en contra de Rakka.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=oXbhyusbjTA** **}**

* * *

 **/Mientras Tanto los expectadores/**

–Me alegra que la señorita Rinslet y la señorita Claire no fueron fatalmente heridas pero aun así están heridas y en pésimas condiciones, ¿realmente cree señorito Goku que puedan ganar? * Preguntaba Carol aun bastante preocupada por la desventaja en que se encuentran su señorita y Claire.

–Es difícil decir si vayan a ganar, porque sus rivales también son muy capaces pero se que darán todo de si hasta el final, no importa si todo está en contra de ellas y además ¡mientras sigan consientes aun tienen oportunidad! * Decía Goku con una sonrisa a Carol lo cual la ayudaba a tranquilizarse levemente mientras Ellis observaba la batalla en silencio y con seriedad.

* * *

 **/De vuelta en la batalla/**

 **/Con Rinslet vs Reishia/**

Reishia con una mirada seria sostenía su espada que poseía un aire frio mientras Rinslet adolorida sostenía solo con brazo derecho su arco y flecha ya que su brazo izquierdo.

– ¡No tienes oportunidad Rinslet, te derrotare a ti y a tu legado familiar en este combate! ¡Prepárate! * Decia con seriedad Reishia sosteniendo su waffe.

–Hay algo que no entiendo Reishia, al principio pensé que simplemente yo no te caía bien por mi forma de ser, pero con el correr del combate me di cuenta que no soy yo la que te desagrada, sino mi familia en sí, es por eso que me llamas noble de quinta, ¿no? * Preguntaba Rinslet con seriedad a lo que Reishia la mira con enojo por unos segundos para luego suspirar.

–Veo que te diste cuenta, está bien, como sabrás mi nombre es Reishia Shroedercooler y nosotros somos una orgullosa familia noble, nos identificamos mucho con el frio ya que el lugar en donde vivimos no para de nevar, nosotros somos gente de la nobleza e incluso tenemos grandes negocios, pero hay un problema que siempre nos molesto, y ¡eso son ustedes! *Decía con furia Reishia.

–Nosotros, ¿te refieres a los Laurenfrost? * Preguntaba Rinslet.

– ¡Si, por culpa de ustedes a nosotros nos acusaban de ser su copia, de copiarles su estilo su forma de ser, y por sobre todo el identificarse con el frio!

– ¡Incluso siempre a la hora de los negocios ustedes siempre eran la prioridad por sobre los Shroedercooler, nosotros solo somos la opción B al lado de ustedes, en absolutamente todo! ¡Y es mentira!, ¡nunca les copiamos nada, solo fue una coincidencia, una desagradable coincidencia, y cuando te conocí me caíste mal desde el primer día por ello!¡ Pero jure que algún día cobraría mi revancha por la vergüenza que sufrió mi familia causada por ustedes, y no sé si sabes que todos los Blade Dance de la escuela quedan registrados, pues una vez que te derrote hare que todo el mundo sepa de esto, dejare por el piso el legado de tu familia y la mía será la familia del frio numero uno! Jajajajajajajajaja * Reishia ahora demostrando la razón de su desprecio por la familia de Rinslet.

–Ya veo, ahora lo entiendo, pero no es nuestra culpa, como tú lo dijiste fue una desagradable coincidencia que todo pasara así, deberías superarlo, al menos claro que realmente nos tengas envidia a los Laurenfrost * Decía Rinslet con frialdad.

–¡Cállate! ¡No se trata de envidia sino de obtener el lugar que merecemos en la nobleza! ¡Ya me canse de esta conversación! ¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Te venceré por el honor de los Shroedercooler! * Gritaba con furia Reishia apuntando su espada congelante a Rinslet.

– ¡Yo también luchare por el honor de mi familia, aunque tú los desprecies es mi familia a quien quiero, defenderé a los Laurenfrost! * Exclamaba con decisión Rinslet, ambas mirándose con gran rivalidad.

–Por cierto, te advierto algo, puede que te desprecie y me desagrades tanto tu como tu familia, pero no les tengo odio, sin embargo es muy distinto el caso con mi amiga Rakka en lo que respecta a Claire. * Dice Reishia con seriedad preocupando a Rinslet.

– ¡Oh no!, ¡espero que esa pecho plano sepa cuidarse! * Decía con preocupación por su amiga y rival Claire.

* * *

 **/Con Claire vs Rakka/**

Rakka se encontraba sosteniendo su enorme mazo con una sonrisa de confianza mientras Claire de forma dificultosa y aun con dolor en su hombro sostenía su látigo.

– ¿Sabes algo Claire? Quiero confesarte algo, la verdad hay una razón por la que te desprecio, y esa es principalmente no solo por ser la hermanita de una traidora, ¡sino por ser una Elstein de por sí! * Decía Rakka ahora cambiando su sonrisa por una de enojo y odio.

– ¿Ah sí?, bueno siempre note que me mirabas con un gran desprecio, pues dime ¡¿porque nos odias a los Elstein si se puede saber?! *Preguntaba con enojo Claire.

–Te lo explicare, por décadas hasta hace 60 años mi familia los Sheeder hemos sido sirviente de los Elstein, o más bien esclavos, los mismos no eran ningunos nobles pacíficos ni amables sino unos malnacidos que nos maltrataban y humillaban; nos trataban como basuras, hasta sus mascotas tenían 20 veces mejor trato que nosotros, todos eran unos creídos que hacían lo que querían, ¡hasta osaban golpearnos salvajemente! *Decía con odio y rabia Rakka.

–Ya veo, se los problemas que en el pasado causábamos los Elstein, pero te aseguro que en los últimos años nos convertimos en unos pacifistas que ayudábamos a la gente, ¡ya no somos los monstruos que dices! * Decía Claire con algo de pena.

– ¡Tonterías! ¡Aun si mejoraron en el presente, el pasado no se borra, puedo sentir en mi cuerpo el sufrimiento de mis ancestros! *Decía con enojo Rakka tocándose los hombros.

–Tienes razón, siento mucho por lo que tus ancestros tuvieron que pasar, pero aunque no podemos borrar el pasado, trabajamos para mejorar el futuro * Decía Claire con lastima.

– ¡Dile eso a algunos nobles anticuados que aun no nos respetan como tal tratándonos de recordar nuestro pasado, pero por suerte pudimos establecernos, hicimos con trabajo y esfuerzo dinero y al mismo tiempo para establecernos como unos verdaderos e independientes nobles pero eso no calma mi ira, te desprecio a ti, a tu hermana y a tu familia, y aplastándote en este Blade Dance podre hundirte a ti y a ese apellido! jajajajajajaja ¡Yo Rakka Sheeder te aplastare!

– ¡No dejare que eso pase, por mí, por mi hermana y por mi familia que actualmente trabajamos duro para reparar los errores de nuestro pasado y reponernos de los duros golpes que hemos recibido! ¡No perderé! * Decía una Claire adolorida con determinación.

* * *

 **/Con Rinslet vs Reishia/**

Reishia sosteniendo su espada de hielo se prepara para atacar a una muy desventajada Rinslet que solo podía sostener con una mano su waffe ya que su otro brazo esta herido.

– ¡Mírate, con un brazo no podrás usar tu waffe, estas acabada, prepárate para tu caída! *Grita Reishia con confianza a Rinslet.

– ¡No me importa como estoy! ¡Aun puedo ganar! * Exclama adolorida Rinslet lo cual enfada a Reishia.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack: {** **watch?v=fOCkZDReouU** **}**

Entonces Reishia se dirige a atacar a una aparentemente indefensa Rinslet quien la espera, al llegar a ella Reishia intenta cortarla con su espada congelante pero Rinslet usa como escudo su arco para protegerse, Reishia varias veces golpea con su espada mientras con una mano sostiene su arco como un escudo, entonces Reishia le da una patada en el abdomen a Rinslet quien cae en el suelo, luego salta Reishia para tratar de apuñalar a Rinslet quien esquiva por poco la puñalada. Y después de apuñalar Reishia el suelo al fallar dicho suelo empieza a congelarse.

– ¡Tuviste suerte pero veamos como resistes esto! *Decía esto Reishia mientras comienza a elevar su espada hacia arriba acumulando una buena cantidad de aire frio alrededor de su espada, cosa que pone en alerta a Risnlet.

– ¡Toma esto! ¡FREEZING CUTTING! *Grita el nombre de su técnica Reishia lanzando un poderoso corte de hielo que se extiende a distancia (se ve dicha técnica en el episodio 2 del anime aunque yo le di nombre en este fanfic pero la técnica es canon) mientras Rinslet se lanza a un costado tratando de esquivar desesperadamente el ataque enemigo lográndolo por poco.

–Una vez más repito, tuviste suerte, pero dicha suerte está por terminar, una vez más ¡FREEZING CUTTING! *Grita Reishia realizando una vez más realizando su poderosa técnica que Rinslet intenta esquivar una vez más lanzándose hacia un lado en el suelo, pero esta vez su pierna izquierda logra sufrir una leve herida y al mismo tiempo se congela, imposibilitando a Rinslet de moverla.

– ¡Itaiiiii! ¡Esto no es bueno!, ¡a demás de dolerme la pierna está congelada y no puedo moverla! * Dice Claire con dolor.

– ¡Ya no tienes salvación, recibe una vez más! ¡FREEZING CUTTING! * Grita Reishia ejecutando otra vez su terrible técnica y esta vez Rinslet, no podía esquivarla adecuadamente y solo pudo evitar recibirla de forma letal, pero recibiéndolo su mismo hombro lastimado, cayendo en el suelo aparatosamente.

– ¡Yaaaaaah! * Grita de dolor Rinslet quien yacía en el suelo con tanto la pierna como el brazo del lado izquierdo congelados.

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto los espectadores/**

– ¡Señorita! * Decía Carol triste ya sin muchas fuerzas para gritar por toda la preocupación que tuvo que pasar.

– ¡Tú puedes Rinslet, sé que tu puedes! * Gritaba Goku apoyando a Rinslet.

* * *

 **/De vuelta a la batalla con Rinslet vs Reishia.**

– ¡Jajajaja estas acabada Rinslet, un ataque mas y serás historia Noble de Quinta! *Exclamaba Reishia mientras Rinslet estaba tendida en el suelo boca abajo con su brazo y pierna de lado izquierdo congelados sin poder levantarse, mientras Reishia se preparaba para rematarla.

– ¡¿Ya no dices nada verdad altanera?! ¡Es el momento de acabar contigo! ¡Es tu fin Rinslet recibe mi último ataque! ¡FREE….! * Pero mientras se preparaba para lanzar su ataque Rinslet voltea y grita el nombre de su técnica insignia anticipándose a Reishia.

 **Fin de Soundrack: {** **watch?v=fOCkZDReouU** **}**

– ¡FREEZING ARROW! * Grita Rinslet disparando de su arco una flecha congelante con todo su poder impactando de lleno el pecho de Reishia.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack: {** **watch?v=D93l8CR-CKw &index=21&list=PLJbbRWv0WHn8ponsEu97GDg-9dz84YP2J** **}**

– ¡Wuaaaah! (sonido de la boca de Reishia al ser impactado de lleno en el pecho) I ¡Imposible!, ¡¿cómo pudo usar su waffe si solo tiene un brazo?! * Dice con dificultad para hablar Reishia para luego darse cuenta que Rinslet en vez de su brazo izquierdo uso sus dientes mordiendo la cuerda del arco para poder impulsar la flecha congelante con todo su poder e impactar de lleno a Reishia.

–Ya ¡Ya veo! ¡Usaste tus propios dientes! ¡Y no disparabas antes porque no encontrabas una oportunidad adecuada y sabias que si fallabas solo una vez ya no habría otro intento, por eso incluso te arriesgaste a ser herida! *Decía Reishia hablando con mucha dificultad mientras su cuerpo se estaba congelando por dentro y por fuera y apenas manteniéndose inconsciente.

– E ¡Esa es la desventaja de los luchadores a distancia, cuando estamos siendo presionados en batalla solo podemos lanzar un ataque lo suficientemente contundente, al menos que tengamos alguien cerca que nos ayude, fallar al ser presionados es sinónimo de perder! *Decía también con dificultad Rinslet quien ya no podía ponerse de pie y el ataque que lanzo fue con todas sus fuerzas.

–A Ahora comprendo Te subestime, desde un principio creías en tu victoria y planeabas como ganar ¡Aun con tus heridas estuviste un paso por delante de mí y te valiste de una forma poco ortodoxa para disparar tu ataque! ¡Pero lo que más me duele es que una vez más los Laurenfrost tienen una victoria sobre nosotros los Shroedercooler! * Dice con dificultad Reishia.

– ¡T Te equivocas, yo no estuve en ningún momento un paso por delante, es cierto que buscaba el momento adecuado para disparar mi flecha, pero como te dije, si fallaba tu ganarías, aunque tuve algo de puntería y quizás un poco de improvisación, también tuve algo de suerte, pero el plan que tu y esa Rakka hicieron con sus espadas y los hilos magicos fue muy ingenioso y espectacular, ojala yo pueda formar un equipo así para diseñar un plan tan ingenioso! ¡Lo que quiero decir es que envidio tu ingenio! * Exclama con una sonrisa Rinslet cosa que hace que Reishia empieza a derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

– E ¡Ese plan fue idea mía! ¡¿Y me estas alabando?! ¡Te juzgue mal Rinslet, ahora comprendo con este duelo que aunque tienen un alto estatus, ustedes también trabajan duro para mantenerse allí! ¡Y esas palabras que dijiste significan mucho para mí! ¡Gracias! * Agradece Reishia las palabras de Rinslet derramando lágrimas que se congelaron cayendo inconsciente en el suelo mientras Rinslet la mira seriamente.

–Sí, es cierto, trabajo duro, porque quiero rescatar a mi hermana de su maldición congelante, ojala pueda formar un buen equipo para lograrlo en el festival del Blade Dance, por cierto, todo depende de ti ahora plana* Decía Restia ahora sonriendo en señal de su victoria y deseándole suerte a Claire.

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto los espectadores/**

– ¡Lo hizooooo! ¡La señorita Rinslet ha logrado la victoria sobre su oponente! * Gritaba con lágrimas de alegría Carol mientras movía una pequeña bandera de color rojo en su mano derecha y otra de color azul en su mano izquierda en señal de victoria.

– ¡Siiiiiiiiiii! ¡Lo hiciste bien Rinseee! ¡Eres muy fuerteeee! *Grita el pequeño guerrero a lo que Rinslet al mirarlo le tira un beso al pequeño pero aun sin poder pararse.

–Aunque espero que pronto termine esto para tratarse sus heridas * Decía Carol.

–Descuida, sus heridas no fueron mortales, una vez que termine su duelo en dúo, sus heridas serán mínimas * Decía Ellis tranquilizando a Carol.

– ¡Pero aun así no puedo creer que Risnlet derrotara Reishia, esto no me lo esperaba! Solo queda esperar por una victoria de Rakka * Dice con molestia Ellis.

– ¡Claire, ahora es tu turno de ganar! *Exclama Goku con confianza.

 **Fin de Soundrack: {** **watch?v=D93l8CR-CKw &index=21&list=PLJbbRWv0WHn8ponsEu97GDg-9dz84YP2J** **}**

* * *

 **/De vuelta en la batalla con Claire vs Rakka/**

Rakka y Claire se miran con seriedad a punto de reiniciar la pelea, y esta empieza con Claire lanzando un latigazo llameante que Rakka esquiva por poco, luego Rakka ataca con su mazo y he intenta golpear a Claire que por poco lo esquiva y al esquivarlo el mazo destroza el suelo creando un cráter.

– ¡Cielos, como puede tener tanta fuerza como para cargar ese mazo gigante! * Exclama Claire.

– ¡Oraaaaaa! * Grita Rakka tratando de vuelta de golpear a Claire quien nuevamente lo esquiva por poco.

– ¡No escaparas mucho tiempo maldita, tal vez a mi me duela mi muslo izquierdo pero a ti tu hombro te duele más y usare eso a mi favor! *Dice con seriedad Rakka.

– ¡Cállate y toma esto! * Grita Claire dando un latigazo llameante pero Rakka bloquea el latigazo con su arma.

– ¡Claire no puedes vencerme acéptalo! ¡Es hora de aplastarte como a una mosca! * Exclama Rakka levantando su arma para luego saltar arriba y preocupando a Claire.

 **Comienzo de soundrack: {** **watch?v=Th7MPQJ4Ebs** **}**

–Esta es mi técnica ¡ROCK BREAKER! *Grita el nombre de su técnica Rakka golpeando el suelo provocando un terremoto y grietas por el suelo.

– ¡Maldición! * Dice Claire saliendo de las Grietas para no caer en algunas de ellas y quedar atoradas pero grande seria su sorpresa por tener en frente a Rakka quien venía habiendo saltado con su waffe preparado para golpearla con una sonrisa malvada.

– ¡Caíste! ¡ROCK BREAKER! * Grita Rakka golpeando fuertemente las costillas de Claire quien escupe saliva por la boca y sale volando por el golpe estrellándose por el suelo de espaldas de forma brutal.

– ¡Buargh! * Dice con la boca Claire casi sin aire.

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto los espectadores/**

– ¡Claireeeee! *Grita Goku quien está preocupado al igual que Carol.

– ¡Esa es la virtud de Rakka, ella puede que no tenga un gran manejo de su elemento como yo y Reishia pero su virtud es la fuerza bruta, entreno muy duro para obtener esa fuerza y no descansara hasta ganar! * Dice Ellis.

* * *

 **/De vuelta en la batalla de Claire vs Rakka/**

–Claire estaba tendida en el piso por el duro golpe de Rakka quien lejos de frenar su ataque salta una vez más para caer con un golpe de su mazo encima de Claire.

– ¡ROCK BREAKER! *Grita Rakka mientras Claire se quita por poco para evitar la técnica pero la misma esta vez dejo un gran cráter y provocando grietas en la tierra quedando Claire atascada en una de ellas, y lo peor es que es su brazo lastimado.

– ¡Kyaaaaaa! * Grita Claire ya que su brazo herido quedo atascado en la grieta y no podía sacarla, al mismo tiempo Rakka se acercaba con una mirada fría.

– ¿Te duele? La solución es muy simple, solo ríndete y admite que eres una miserable perdedora y entonces no sufrirás * Decía Rakka con frialdad.

– ¡Jamás me rendiré! * Gritaba Claire con mucho dolor y pequeñas lágrimas.

– ¡Entonces sufre el dolor de mis antepasados! * Grita Rakka golpeando con su mazo el brazo herido.

– ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! * Grita Claire ahora echando mas lagrimas.

–Jajajajajajaja ¡eres débil! *Grita Rakka pisando varias veces a Claire no solo en la herida de su hombro sino en las costillas lastimadas.

– P ¡Puedes humillarme lo que quieras pero no perderé, ganare por mi honor, por el honor de mi hermana y por mi familia! * Gritaba Claire esta vez aguantando el dolor y poniendo una mirada con determinación pero al escuchar esto Rakka dejo de castigarla, y raramente envés de enojarse se empezó a reír con burla.

–Jajajajajajajajajaja ¡¿Aun sigues diciendo esos disparates?! Pero ahora que me pongo a pensar, te felicito, al menos tu puedes decir eso, puedes decir que tienes algo que ganar en este Blade Dance contra nosotras los caballeros femeninos *Decía Rakka, esto extrañó de sobremanera.

 **Fin de soundrack: {** **watch?v=Th7MPQJ4Ebs** **}**

– ¡¿Que es lo que tratas de decir?! *Preguntaba Claire de forma impaciente.

– ¡Lo que trato de decir es que hay alguien más patético que tú! * Exclamaba riendo Rakka esto hizo interrogarse a Claire a quien se refería, primero pensó en Rinslet, sin embargo se acordó que Rinslet luchaba por el nombre de su familia que fue irrespetado por Reishia asi que claramente no podía ser ella, entonces solo le vino un nombre a la mente, alguien que aun no peleó.

– ¡¿No te referirás a?! * Pero Claire no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por Rakka.

– ¡Bingo! ¡Acertaste!, hablo del enano sin modales que irrespeto a nuestra querida capitana. * Decía Rakka con burla y Claire puso una mirada seria y respondió.

– ¡En verdad eres tonta, es cierto que Goku no lucha por algo como el honor pero a él le gusta enfrentar desafíos y Ellis es uno que él quiere vencer! ¡¿Desde cuándo eso puede ser considerado patético?! * Preguntaba con molestia Claire pero eso solo hizo para su disgusto que Rakka riera aun más.

–Jajajajajajaja ¡la tonta eres tú! ¡¿A caso no sabias?! ¡Ayer después de clases la directora ordeno a La Capitana que llevara a Son Goku a hacer un recorrido y después eso Ellis hablo con ese hombre impuro proponiéndole una apuesta la cual consistía en que si la capitana ganaba Son Goku se iría para siempre de la academia, pero si el enano ganaba los caballeros Sylphid le perdonaría todo, tanto lo del tronco, lo de faltarle el respeto a su castidad e incluso lo de dañar una maquina ayer, los Caballeros Sylphid se olvidarían de todo y no solo no lo castigarían nunca sino que ni siquiera se lo recordarían nunca más! * Explicó Rakka a lo que Ellis de repente escondió su mirada frente a sus flequillos teniendo un mal presentimiento de lo que escucharía.

– ¿Y eso que tendría de malo? es una buena apuesta para que ustedes dejen de molestarlo ¿no? * Decía temerosa y con voz fría Claire a lo que iba a oír ocultando su mirada en sus flequillos.

 **Comienzo de soundrack {** **watch?v=KoPgxSf-XHg** **}**

–Jajajajajajajaajajaajaja ¡Aquí viene la mejor parte! Son Goku cambio la apuesta y seria así, ¡Si la capitana gana Son Goku se iría para siempre de la academia pero si Son Goku gana se quedaría en la academia, pero estaría a completa disposición de ser juzgado y castigado como quiera la Capitana!, ¡Y como seria bajo su propia responsabilidad ni la misma Directora podría protegerlo ya que el al proponer eso renuncio a la protección que la directora le había dado!, ¡Gracias a eso si pierde se irá pero si gana se quedara a sufrir un infierno de parte de la capitana y también de todo el resto de nosotras los caballeros Sylphid, será tratado peor que las mas inmundas ratas, incluso 30 veces peor de lo que tus antepasados trataron a mis ancestros si así lo desea la Capitana, y así será porque ella lo odia por mancillar su honor! ¡En síntesis para Son Goku Ganar o Perder es Perder porque no ganara nada sino que solo perderá! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA * Explico Rakka y empezó a reír de manera exagerada y burlona.

Al escuchar eso Claire recordó cuando conoció a Goku, cuando lucho contra él, cuando él la salvó en el bosque, cuando decía sus frases inocentes al no entender las cosas, cuando mostraba esa sonrisa que a ella le generaba ternura y cuando lo vio dormirse anoche a su lado; a pesar de conocerlo hace apenas 2 días, Goku le dio produjo algo en su corazón que ella no sentía desde lo de su hermana, lo cual era paz, ella pudo comprobar el corazón puro que él posee, la forma en que muy fácilmente ya la aceptó como una amiga sin cuestionarle nada, y lo que es el pequeño Goku hacía que Claire lo viera como el hermano menor que nunca tuvo o quizás en el fondo lo veía incluso como algo mas. Y al escuchar todo esto solo pudo suponer algo, estas personas, los caballeros Sylphid se aprovecharon de su inocencia solo para demostrarle superioridad, para burlarse de él, para mancillar su inocencia, así que solo pudo suponer una cosa, y es que lo engañaron para que el aceptara esto. Y en estos momentos al escuchar la forma en que Rakka se burlaba de Goku, la imagen en su mente de un Goku feliz se rompía como vidrios en pedazos y era reemplazado por la imagen de un Goku sufriendo y llorando mientras Ellis, Reishia y Rakka reían de forma malvada de su sufrimiento; solo pudo sentir algo en su corazón, IRA. Rakka no era consciente de lo desfavorable que era hacer enfadar a Claire de esta forma.

 **Fin de soundrack {** **watch?v=KoPgxSf-XHg** **}**

–Mentirosa *Dice Claire con voz fría a Rakka.

– ¡¿Qué me dices tonta, acaso no me crees lo que te dije?! * Decía con burla Rakka.

–Sí, casi todo, menos la parte en donde dices que Goku propuso eso así como así, ustedes lo engatusaron, se aprovecharon de su ingenuidad para engañarlo *Decía con voz fría Claire y ocultando entre sus flecos su mirada.

–Jajajaja ¡no me importa si no me crees pero incluso si fuera así como dices pues no importaría porque ese simio se merece eso y más! JAJAJAJAJAJAA * Se reía ampliamente Rakka pero de repente sintió un aura caliente, altas temperaturas se sentían, era un aura de fuego poderosa e intimidante y esa aura provenía de Claire lo cual empezaba a intimidar a Rakka.

 **Comienzo de soundrack {** **watch?v=XMwg4YrZ3Go** **}**

–Muy bien, puedo tolerar que hables mal de mi familia ya que tus antepasados tuvieron problemas con ella, incluso puedo tolerar que me insultes lo que quieras ya que estoy acostumbrada a eso, es mas hasta que ofendas a mi hermana si bien no lo soporto puede entenderse por los pecados que cometió los cuales algún día se que me los sabrá explicar. *Al decir esto se pone de pie y su aura se hace más grande provocando temor y sudor a borbotones en Rakka quien retrocede y aun Claire ocultando su mirada para luego dejar de ocultarla y mirar directamente con odio a Rakka.

–¡Pero lo que nunca tolerare es que quieras humillar al ser con el corazón más puro e inocente de la academia! ¡El es alguien de pura bondad en su corazón, más que cualquier noble y que ustedes quieran humillarlo nunca lo perdonare! ¡Rakka Sheeder sentirás toda mi ira por la forma en que te has burlado de Goku, de alguien que no les ha hecho nada, has perdido el derecho de que sienta lastima por ti incluso por tu pasado, te hare pagar maldita Perraaaaa! ¡Cumpliré la promesa que te hice antes del duelo, te incinerare!* Gritaba Claire con odio hacia Rakka teniendo su aura llameante al máximo y preparándose para atacar.

– ¡Cállate! ¡Tienes un brazo y unas costillas rotas, no estás en condiciones de amenazarme! ¡Este es tu fin! ¡ROCK BREAKER! * Gritaba el nombre de su técnica Rakka que una vez más saltaba alto para aterrizar con un golpe de su mazo en Claire pero esta que ahora tenía un aura mucho más caliente de lo que nunca tuvo y golpea rápidamente con su único brazo útil el arma de Rakka con un latigazo llamante y al golpearlo, el arma se rompe en pedazos los cuales se convierten en cenizas lo cual dejo en shock a Rakka y con gran temor.

–"¡Imposible! ¡Pero si antes no tenía este poder, como puede ser aun mas fuerte si hasta hace poco estaba vencida! ¡No puede ser!, ¡debo ir con Reishia a diseñar un plan! ¡Sin mi waffe es lo único que puedo hacer!" * Dice eso Rakka en su mente corriendo desesperadamente hacia donde luchaban Reishia y Rinslet mientras Claire la seguía caminando tranquilamente aun con su aura llameante llena de furia, pero al llegar lo suficientemente cerca del lugar de esa pelea ve a su compañera inconsciente y congelada en el suelo y a Rinslet sentada en el suelo que la mira sonriente.

– ¡Hola! *Le saluda Rinslet sonriente mientras Rakka ahora ve perdida todas sus esperanzas y sudando ampliamente.

–N¡Noooooo! ¡Reishia! ¡Ella no pudo haber perdido! * Grita con desesperación Rakka al perder prácticamente toda esperanzas no solo de ganar sino de salvarse de la ira de Claire.

– ¿Acaso venias a buscar ayuda aquí? Lástima porque ella ya no puede más * Dice de forma calmada y burlona Rinslet.

–"¡Maldita sea! ¡Solo me queda una alternativa y es usar como rehén a Rinslet aprovechando que esta herida!"* Decia en su mente Rakka pero antes de dar un paso adelante Rinslet la apunta con su waffe usando su brazo derecho y sus dientes para apuntar de forma amenazante contra Rakka quien al ver esto se detiene.

–¡No tan rápido!, se lo que planeas, no me usaras como rehén, si hiciste enfadar a Claire solo puedes hacer una cosa, afrontarlo, créeme, a mi me ha pasado cuando éramos niñas y le causaba enojo, ya que supuestamente eres un caballero recibe tu castigo con valentía jejeje * Decía con burla Rinslet mientras con ello dejaba sin nada de esperanzas a Rakka y su temor se hacía más grande al ver a Claire acercándose caminando tranquilamente hasta finalmente detenerse lo suficientemente cerca de quien sería su víctima, dejando sin escapatoria a Rakka.

Entonces Claire se preparaba para ejecutar su técnica favorita elevando su látigo y empezando a formarse una gran bola de fuego

– ¡Maldita Seaaaaa! * Gritaba Rakka ante lo que se le avecinaba.

– ¡FIRE BALL! *Dice con frialdad Claire el nombre de su tecnica lanzándole la Gran Bola de fuego a Rakka quien solo podía hacer una cosa, recibirla de lleno, cosa que finalmente sucede.

– ¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *Grita con horror y dolor Rakka al ser quemada por esa bola de fuego para luego caer al suelo inconsciente.

 **Fin de soundrack {** **watch?v=XMwg4YrZ3Go** **}**

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto con los espectadores/**

– ¡El Blade Dance entre los dos dúos ha terminado, las ganadoras son Claire Rouge y Rinslet Laurenfrost! *Anuncia Ellis disimulando su enojo y sorpresa por la derrota de sus subordinadas mas fuertes.

– ¡Lo hicieron, ambas ganaron! *Gritaba celebrando Carol una vez más moviendo sus pequeñas banderas.

– ¡Siiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Claire es muy fuerte, al final saco un gran poder, ojala podamos alguna vez terminar el combate que tuvimos! *Decía Goku con emoción.

– ¡Saquemos a todas de esta dimensión por ahora para que puedan recuperarse! ¡Y luego de que se recuperen, volveremos a entrar para nuestro duelo! *Ordenaba Ellis a lo que Goku asiente, entonces los 3 van al lugar.

* * *

 **/En lo que fue el lugar de la batalla/**

Estaba inconsciente y algo quemada Rakka mientras Reishia estaba inconciente y congelada, ambas en el suelo.

– ¡Ufff por fin termino esto, estas chicas nos causaron más problemas de lo que pensábamos! * Decía ahora relajada Rinslet mientras Claire aun estaba con una mirada seria en sus ojos. De repente venían corriendo Ellis junto con Goku y Carol pero Claire al ver a Ellis cambio su mirada a una de enfado.

– ¡Ellis Fahrengart! *Grita Claire preparándose para atacar con furia a Ellis con su waffe para sorpresa de todos, la misma Ellis quien al ver esto se puso en alerta. De repente alguien detiene la mano de Ellis para evitar que pueda atacar al caballero Sylphid y se trata de nada más y nada menos que el propio Goku.

– ¡¿Pero qué haces Claire?! ¡Ella será mi oponente! ¡No hagas eso! * Exclama preocupado Goku.

– ¡Déjame Goku! ¡Ella te engaño para aceptar esa absurda apuesta en donde si tu pierdes te iras de la academia pero si ganas te quedaras a sufrir un intenso castigo que ella decidirá en donde te tratara peor que la basura! ¡No dejare que se salga con la suya! *Grita Claire con enojo y lo que dijo sorprendió tanto a Rinslet como a Carol.

– ¡¿Eso es verdad?! *Pregunta Rinslet ahora con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡No le hagan eso al señorito, por favor!*Dice preocupada Carol y mientras estas dicen eso Ellis voltea la mirada hacia el otro lado mientras Goku tiene una mirada seria.

– ¡Te equivocas Claire! ¡Ella no me engaño ni nada! ¡De hecho ella me propuso otra cosa que yo rechace, fui yo por mi propia voluntad y petición quien propuso esa apuesta! Dijo seriamente Goku sorprendiendo a todas menos a Ellis.

– ¡Imposible! ¡Nadie puede ser tan estúpido para proponer algo como eso por voluntad propia! *Decía Claire pero al ponerse a pensar de cuan idiota puede ser Goku, empezó a creer que si puede ser tan tonto para decidir algo que lo perjudique a si mismo

–Pues creo que si lo soy jijijijjiji *Decía Goku riendo y rascándose la cabeza, entonces todas cayeron de espaldas. Entonces cuando se levanta Claire le da un coscorrón en la cabeza y Goku sobándose la misma.

– ¡Como puede ser tan tonto! ¡Que no ves que esa infeliz te detesta, te odia desde que te vio! ¡¿Crees que se apiadara de ti?! ¡Dame una explicación! * Grita Claire de forma gruñona.

–Pues tengo una buena razón para ello, hay algo que quiero comprobar de ella, por favor confía en mi Claire, se que después de este día habré logrado algo positivo * Dijo Goku con su sonrisa típica lo que hace sonrojar a Claire y entonces Claire agarra la cabeza de Goku y la hunde en sus no muy grandes pechos abrazándolo con un brazo como un peluche sorprendiendo a todos con este acto, despertando celos en Rinslet y extrañamente disgusto en Ellis.

–No cabe duda que eres el ser más tonto que conocí en mi vida, pero algo me dice que puedo confiar en tu palabra mi sirviente, cuídate * Decía Claire cerrando los ojos mientras abraza a Goku.

– ¡De acuerdo Claire, me cuidare y puedes confiar en mí! ¿Pero puedo pedirte una cosa? * Decía Goku con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué cosa? * Decía Claire mientras aun abrazaba a Goku.

– ¡Por favor no te me pegues que me da calor con este uniforme! * Decía Goku con un puchero y enojo cómico.

– ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! *Gritaba de vergüenza y con la cara roja como un tomate Claire mientras Carol y Rinslet se reían por esto.

–No preocupes, ahora según lo que dijo Ellis debemos salir de este lugar para que traten sus heridas y luego de eso volver a entrar para mi pelea * Explicaba Goku.

–Está bien *Asentía Claire.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack: {** **watch?v=UIZIXRjMMv0** **}**

– ¡Muy bien entonces vamos por donde volvimos! *Grita Goku, entonces carga a Claire y se va corriendo hacia donde se encuentra Rinslet y también la carga y luego va hacia donde están Rakka y Reishia inconscientes también cargándolas a ellas y llevando a las 4 corriendo hacia el portal.

– ¡Oye que haces! * Grita Ellis pero Goku no la alcanza a escuchar ya que llevándolas a las 4 va corriendo hacia el portal gritando C

– ¡¿Qué haces Goku?! *Grita Claire mientras es llevada.

– ¡Oye! * Grita Rinslet mientras también es llevada, y luego de eso Goku saca a las 4 de esa dimensión y llegan al mundo real e inmediatamente las heridas de las 4 empiezan a disminuir bastante quedando como leves heridas a tratar, con Rakka terminando solo con quemaduras leves mientras Reishia empezaba a descongelarse, en tanto Rinslet también se descongelaron su brazo y pierna de lado izquierdo mientras las heridas de Claire ahora eran menores. Luego las 4 son bajadas suavemente por el pequeño.

– ¡Oye Goku, avisa la próxima cuando harás algo así! *Grita Claire en reprimenda al pequeño.

– ¡Estoy de acuerdo, deberías tratar con mas delicadezas a bellas damas como nosotras! *Reclama Rinslet aunque más relajada que Ellis mientras iban llegando Ellis y Claire.

– ¡Tonto! ¡Ten cuidado cuando trasladas a alguien herido por más que no este grave! * Gritaba Ellis.

–Jijijijijiji ¡Lo siento! * Decía Goku riendo y apenado mientras todas suspiraban de resignación.

 **Fin de Soundrack: {** **watch?v=UIZIXRjMMv0** **}**

– ¡Bueno ahora llamare a los demás caballeros Sylphid para que vengan a llevarse a las heridas! * Y luego de decir eso hizo sonar un silbato que poseía y se escuchaba marchar a varias personas.

 **Comienzo de soundrack: {** **watch?v=M75oCogWzw0** **}**

Finalmente se veían llegar marchando al estilo de los militares varias chicas que eran caballeros Sylphid hasta llegar al lugar.

– ¡Estamos aquí Capitana! *Gritaba con firmeza una de las chicas caballeros.

– ¡Llévense a estas mujeres heridas a la enfermería! * Ordenaba Ellis a lo que los caballeros iban a asentir pero fueron interrumpidas por Rinslet y Claire que alzaron la mano.

– ¡Nosotras nos quedaremos aquí! ¡Ya que salimos de la dimensión no estamos tan heridas como ese par y Carol trajo un equipo médico con el que puede tratarnos! *Decía Rinslet con orgullo.

– ¡Es cierto! ¡No se preocupen por nosotras! ¡Además no nos perderíamos este duelo por nada! *Exclamaba con confianza Claire.

– ¡Muy bien, como quieran!, ¡entonces solo llévense a la enfermería a Rakka y Reishia lo más rápido posible, ya pueden irse! * Ordena la capitana Ellis.

– ¡Si capitana! * Asienten las subordinadas y cargan a las inconscientes Rakka y Reishie.

– ¡Es una pena y una sorpresa que nuestras superiores Rakka y Reishia hayan caído! ¡Pero no hay tiempo para pensar en ello! ¡Debemos ir chicas! * Decía el caballero femenino que había hablado con Ellis y todas asintieron empezando a marchar hacia la enfermería llevando a sus compañeras caídas en el combate al estilo Blade Dance finalmente alejándose del lugar.

 **Fin de soundrack: {** **watch?v=M75oCogWzw0** **}**

–Les daré 20 minutos para que traten sus heridas y luego partiremos de vuelta al Astral Zero * Dice Ellis con voz de mando a lo que todos asintieron.

* * *

 **/20 minutos después de tratarse las heridas/**

Finalmente Carol termino de tratar a Claire y Rinslet.

– ¡Señorita Rinslet estaba preocupada por usted, por favor la próxima vez cuídese y no deje que nadie la lastime! * Decía Carol mientras abrazaba a su señorita.

–Perdón por preocuparte Carol, la próxima vez no dejare que me lastimen tan fácilmente. Ahora debemos ir devueltas al portal, quiero saber las capacidades de Goku personalmente. *Dice Rinslet tranquilizando a Carol y ahora ya pudiendo Rinslet caminar mejor solo con leves dolores, al igual que Claire quien va directamente a hablarle a Goku.

–Goku, Buena suerte * Dice Claire tocando la cabeza de Goku.

–No te preocupes Claire, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Es hora de irnos *Dice Goku con una sonrisa y Claire también asiente con una sonrisa empezando todos a dirigirse al portal de Astral Zero atravesándolo y llegando a esa dimensión para el Blade Dance y luego Ellis los mira a todos para hablarle.

– ¡Escuchen!, ¡las reglas serán las mismas!, ¡ustedes se quedaran en ese lugar para observar la batalla y tienen terminantemente prohibido intervenir!; ¡este duelo será solo de Son Goku y yo; es el verdadero duelo para lo que organizamos esto y lo empezaremos ahora! ¡Y bueno, ya todos saben lo que está en juego en este duelo, si yo gano Son Goku se ira de la academia por voluntad propia, pero si el gana se quedara a sufrir el destino que yo elija para él! ¡Dicho eso es hora de empezar! ¡Son Goku vamos al centro! * Ordena Ellis y Goku asintiendo se va junto a Ellis al centro del campo donde empezaran la batalla, Claire quedo molesta al escuchar una vez más las condiciones del duelo pero se contuvo, mientras Rinslet y Carol estaban expectante de ver por primera vez la capacidad de este pequeño, aunque de por si las sorprendió levemente como cargo fácilmente a las 4 heridas hasta sacarlas de esta dimensión.

Finalmente llegan al centro Goku y Ellis mirándose seriamente.

–¡Antes de empezar déjame decirte Son Goku que no me trago ese orgullo tuyo ni ese discurso que diste ayer, no creo en ti, al contrario eso me enfado mas y te acabare en este duelo expulsándote de la academia para siempre! * Dice con el ceño fruncido Ellis, tal como estuvo todo el día por el enfado que le provoca Goku.

– ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues yo creo que aquí la única arrogante eres tú!, ¡lo que ayer te dije es la verdad!, ¡no necesito que nadie se haga cargo de mis problemas cuando yo puedo hacerlo!, ¡y además tú no puedes asegurar que acabaras conmigo así de sencillo!, ¡prepárate, porque no te facilitare las cosas Ellis! * Exclama Goku con confianza mientras se coloca en la pose de pelea estilo Kame mientras Ellis se pone seria poniéndose en guardia y furiosa por las palabras de Goku y ambos preparándose para la pelea.

Ye llego el momento del tan esperado duelo de Goku contra Ellis, un duelo en donde nuestro protagonista no tiene nada que ganar pero todo que perder, ¿Cómo afrontara Goku este problema? Y también esta Restia Ashdoll quien esta acechándolo junto con el resto del Equipo Inferno. ¿Podrá nuestro pequeño protagonista lidiar con todos estos inconvenientes en lo que será su estadía en la academia espiritual Areishia de cara al Torneo de las Artes Marciales en la isla Papaya? Esto y más lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.

* * *

Hola Soy Goku: Al fin es mi turno de luchar, ya veo a diferencia de Claire, Ellis usa viento para atacar, esto se ve interesante pero le enseñare mi forma de pelear y que yo no retrocedo ante nada ni nadie. Esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance. ¡No se lo pierdan!


	6. Ganar o Perder Es Perder Tercera Parte

Antes de empezar quería avisarles que el otro fanfic que voy a hacer será el de Goku en One Piece. Todavía no sé cuando estrenare ese fanfic pero será en cualquier momento y usare en principio al Goku de la saga de King Piccolo Daimaku después de vencerlo. También planeo uno de Goku Dragon Ball Despues de derrotar a King Piccolo Daimaku(quizás junto a Luffy) en Date a Live, pero eso aun no lo confirmo al igual que uno atípico, Goku Dragon Ball después de vencer a la Patrulla Roja en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Originales(las de los 90).

* * *

Ahora responderé a los comentarios:

 **GuestZ:** Antes que nada te agradezco mucho que sigas mi fanfic, en cuanto a tu comentario sobre la cola, no te preocupes, eso se aclarara en este capítulo; En cuanto a lo de tu petición de que aparezca de la Nube Voladora, pues si es posible que ocurra, no tan pronto , pero ocurrirá en el momento adecuado, aunque como sabrás Goku no la va a usar ni una vez, recuerda que le prometió al maestro que no la usaría hasta el Torneo de las Artes Marciales de la Isla Papaya, sin embargo puede que Goku la llame y se la preste a alguna de sus nuevas amigas que si puedan usarla, aunque serán escasas las que puedan subirse, recuerda lo que dijo Goku en este fanfic, que este lugar está lleno de Bulmas, la cual no tenia precisamente un corazón puro ni podía subirse, veremos quién puede subirse cuando aparezca más adelante. Saludo amigo y gracias por seguir este fanfic.

 **juanan231283:** Te agradezco mucho tus palabras, me motivan mas para seguir adelante con este fanfic y con los demás que están por venir. Y cada capítulo tratare de que sea lo mejor posible. Y por supuesto, te agradezco enormemente que te agrade y sigas este fanfic y solo espera que cada vez será más interesante. Saludos amigos y gracias por seguir este fanfic.

Agradezco a todos los que ven y les gusta este fanfic; y cada vez será más interesante, solo esperen. A todos ustedes. ¡Gracias!

Antes de empezar quería una vez más agradecerles pos seguir este fanfic. Y como comentaba en el capitulo anterior tengo pensado otros fanfics que ya los mencione en el capitulo anterior, asi que estén pendientes de ello. Pero quería comentarles una novedad sobre eso, y es que como sabrán lo de enviar a Goku Saga de King Piccolo Daimaku en Date a Live está confirmado, pero lo que tenía dudas era a quien enviar con él, ya que no iría solo y enviaría a un personaje de otro anime; y en principio había planeado que sea Luffy, incluso lo comente en un capitulo de los fanfics, pero finalmente he decidido modificar eso, ¿La razón? Pues varias en realidad, primero que Goku ya tendrá un crossover con One Piece en donde si bien Luffy no será protagonista aparecerá bastante e interactuara con Goku, por lo que se me hace repetitivo hacer lo mismo solo que en otro fanfic, segundo, Luffy y Goku(En especial el de Dragon Ball) son demasiados parecidos en personalidad y creo que al ponerme a pensar sería mejor que Goku hiciera dúo con un personaje con mas diferencias de personalidad y no alguien tan parecido; tercero, el anime date a live no es el adecuado para que ambos vayan juntos, puede que algún día haga un fanfic así en donde ambos vayan juntos pero no será pronto ni en Date a Live.

Lo siento para los que quizás les gustaba esta idea, pero no se preocupen, aunque no será pronto alguna vez enviare a ambos pero a otro anime más adecuado en el futuro. Y ahora revelare que personaje si irá a Date a Live con Goku, y es un gran personaje, muy poco usado en fanfiction y como sabrán, a mi me gusta en lo posible hacer algo fuera de lo común, así que este personaje si lo acompañara oficialmente, y seraaaaaa: ¡Yusuke Urameshi del anime Yu Yu Hakusho!; no se la esperaban ¿verdad?, pues este chico malo pero fuerte será el que acompañara a Goku, y será el Yusuke Uramechi de la saga del Torneo Oscuro que derroto a Toguro El Menor; es el adecuado y es el que elegí. Goku Saga King Piccolo Daimaku y Yusuke Urameshi Saga del Torneo Oscuro irán a Date a Live, así que estén pendientes de esta futura historia del que en el momento de estrenarlo revelare como se llamara.

Ahora haremos una simulación de cómo serian los doblajes latinos de los personajes de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance si fuera a doblarse, solo para los que al leerlos se quieran imaginar la voz que tendrían esos personajes en este fanfic en audio latino, obviamente también recordando los doblajes de los personajes de Dragon Ball para imaginar cómo serian las interacciones.

 **Narrador de la historia:** José Pepe Lavat {Que en paz descanse}

 **Personajes de Dragon Ball en este Fanfic:** Son Goku (Laura Torres), Yamcha (Ricardo Mendoza), Krilin(Rossy Aguirre), Maestro Roshi/Kame Sennin(Jesús Colín{Que en paz descanse}), Uranai Baba(Ángela Villanueva) y Tao Pai Pai(Pedro D´Aguillón Jr.)

 **Personajes de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance:** Claire Rouge(Ana Lobo), Rinslet Laurenfrost(Karla Falcón), Ellis Fahrengart(Liliana Barba), Fianna Ray Ordesia(Mildred Barrera), Rakka Sheeder (Annie Rojas), Reishia Shroedercooler (Anna Kabbom), Restia Ashdoll(Cristina Camargo), Terminus Est(Melissa Gededon), Profesora Freya(Monica Villaseñor), Directora de la Academia Espiritual Areishia Greyworth Ciel Mais(Diana Pérez), Carol(Analiz Sanchez), Jio Inzagi(Enzo Fortuny), Kazehaya Kamito Hombre(Irwin Daayán), Kazehaya Kamito Ren Ashbell(Cristhine Byrd), Velsaria Eva Fahrengart(Xóchitl Ugarte) y Rubbia Ellstein(Cristina Hernández).

Y esos son todos por ahora, a medida que aparezcan más personajes, tal vez añadiré más y pueden comentar si algunos no les gusta cuales serian mejores supuestos doblajes de los personajes de este fanfic y si de los que puse algunos no los conocen pues solo busquen en google con sus respectivos nombres y les aseguro que encontraran información importante sobre ellos.

Ahora responderé a los comentarios

 **Jiren El Gris:** Agradezco mucho tu apoyo porque me da aun mas ánimos para seguir con este fanfic y me alegra que te encante, en cuanto a los seguidores, pues soy un nuevo en esto y un novato, pero de apoco el apoyo va creciendo y de hecho habrán mas fanfics en la cuenta, pero tu apoyo suma muchísimo así que gracias.

Ahora respondiendo a tus dudas en cuanto a las edades, pues Goku en este fanfic le puse que tiene entre 14 y 15 ya que en medio de la saga de la patrulla Roja cumplió 13 solo que nadie sabía eso ni le festejaron sus cumpleaños o algo así(y el probablemente ni le dio la mínima importancia aunque sabe cuando cumple sus años), pero en el manga indica que en la saga de el torneo Goku contra Ten Shin Han ya tiene sus 15 y a las 4 chicas principales entre 15 y 16 años así que no hay mucha diferencia de edades; de hecho este fanfic puede que en un largo tiempo llegue hasta la saga de King Piccolo Daimaku, pero para ello aún falta mucho ya que el fanfic también abarcara los sucesos de la novela ligera de Seirei Tsukai No Blade Dance; pero al Goku de la Saga de King Piccolo Daimaku lo usare en otros fics, uno será One Piece en donde tendrá Time Skip convirtiéndose en el Goku Joven que mencionaste y el otro será Date a Live el cual decidí finalmente que ira con Yusuke Urameshi a ese mundo; así que solo espera eso y lo veras.

Y en cuanto a porque no traje directamente siquiera al Goku de la saga King Piccolo Daimaku pues es simple, ese Goku igualaba o superaba levemente a King Piccolo Daimaku y en Blade no Dance no hay ninguno que le haga frente ni siquiera al Piccolo Daimaku anciano, y yo quiero que en mis fanfics Goku al menos a la hora de enfrentar a los antagonistas principales de los anime en donde los envíe sude la gota gorda para ganar porque no me gusta mucho hacer eso de nerfear al personaje, no tengo nada en contra de los que lo hacen pero a mí no me quedaría bien si lo hago y por eso prefiero hacerlo de otra forma basándome en la totalidad de las habilidades de los personajes, por ejemplo hay personajes en animes que tienen el poder de destruir un planeta como Sailor Saturno, pero en una pelea mano a mano hasta Namu(El que tenia apariencia de Hindu y que Goku derroto en el primer torneo en que participo) le ganaría y cosas así amigo, solo por eso elijo a este Goku, para que sus peleas con los más fuertes sean épicas y más interesantes para que ustedes los lectores lo disfruten, de hecho Restia ya lo tiene en la mira.

Y en cuanto a porque no uso al Goku joven que peleo contra Piccolo Jr, pues por la misma razón por la que no traje al Goku saga de King Piccolo Daimaku, su aun mas gigantesco poder, pero tampoco de eso te preocupes, porque si bien en la mayor parte de mis fanfics usare al Goku niño Dragon Ball sea la saga que sea porque ese Goku es muy poco usado por los demás y merece ser más valorado al ser el primer Goku que conocimos, el Goku joven de la saga del torneo Piccolo Jr aparecerá en mi fanfic de One Piece que de hecho lo estrenare dentro de poco.

En cuanto a la comparación de las reacciones de Goku y Kamito, pues es normal que sean muy diferentes ya que sus personalidades son totalmente otra cosa, empezando por el hecho de que Kamito entiende todo el entorno y Goku no entiende casi nada, además de que el corazón de Kamito está entre la luz y oscuridad mientras que el de Goku está totalmente en la luz, Kamito se aprovecha a veces de la inocencia de Claire para molestarla mientras Goku es incluso mucho más inocente que Claire, hasta más inocente que la propia Est.

Y por ultimo en cuanto a la batalla de Goku y Ellis, pues eso lo veras ahora mismo así que estate atento amigo que se pondrá bueno, se que estarás muy complacido y espero mas de tus comentarios. Saludos Amigos y mil gracias por el apoyo a esta historia.

 **GuestZ:** Si, he decidió que usare la nube pero primero será en un momento muy serio de la historia y luego en una de humor, porque será para algo importantísimo, en cuanto a la parte cómica con la nube para mí también sería divertido y tiene lógica teniendo en cuenta que Goku dijo que este estaba lleno de Bulmas, la cual no tiene un corazón muy limpio que digamos para subir en la nube, principalmente por su fuerte carácter pero dije, primero se usara en un momento sumamente serio y luego en el humor, pero te aseguro que tu idea aporto en esta historia y te agradezco por ello. Y en cuanto a lo de Est, pues obviamente se pone celosa del Báculo, mas aun teniendo en cuenta que dicho objeto también tiene magia y a ella le gustaría ocupar ese lugar significativo que el Báculo Sagrado tiene para Goku, pero pronto comprenderá que Goku le dará su lugar propio lo cual la pondrá feliz.

 **juanan231283:** Una vez más, mucha gracias por seguir este fanfic y también al haberme ayudado con tus recomendaciones que me sirvieron mucho; y en cuanto a Kamito, no te quiero espoilear mucho, simplemente estate pendiente de los capítulos posteriores y lo comprenderás, pero para que tengas una pista, lee una vez más el mensaje que di en el capítulo 1 antes de empezar dicho capitulo, allí podrías tener una idea de cuál sería el futuro de Kamito, pero eso se sabrá en poco tiempo en este fanfic y en cuanto a Ren Ashbell, pues tampoco quiero espoilearte mucho, pero también te daré una pista la cual se encuentra en el capítulo 2, solo mira bien las palabras de la Directora cuando habla sola en su oficina del estrago que Goku podría causar y de quienes podría el pequeño convertirse en verdugo, y por supuesto también estate atento ha como avanza la historia porque allí se irán atando los cavos sueltos.

 **Ahora un breve comentario del capítulo anterior respecto a Rakka y Reishia**

La verdad es que ambas fueron un par de personajes desperdiciados al ser las manos derechas de Ellis y sus 2 mejores amigas, en la serie original podían ser mejor aprovechadas, pero yo decidí aprovecharlas mejor y por eso hice que le dieran una dura batalla a Claire y Rinslet. Y en la historia original se desperdicio el hacer una mejor rivalidad entre ellas a pesar de las palabras hirientes que se dijeron y yo nunca estuve conforme con ello, pero por suerte en este fanfic pude demostrar como debió haber sido esa batalla, pero esperen, no crean que esto es lo último que vieron de este par de caballeros Sylphid. En la saga que viene tendrán nuevamente su momento nuevamente y solo esperen, no les adelanto nada.

Sin nada más que añadir, comencemos.

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores AkiraToriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance**

 **Capitulo 6: Ganar o Perder es Perder. Tercera Parte**

Nos encontramos en el esperado combate esperado entre Goku vs Ellis, el aura de viento de Ellis empezaba a hacerse intenso tal como aquella vez que la interrumpió la Directora, pero ahora será distinto pues es un combate que ella misma autorizo.

– ¡Nuestro combate empieza! * Anuncia la propia Ellis pero se coloca a distancia y en guardia cosa que extraño a Goku.

– ¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa porque retrocedes a caso tienes miedo? *Pregunta el pequeño extrañado pero sin arrogancia.

– ¡Cállate! ¡Solo tomo precauciones! * Exclamaba Ellis seriamente mientras esto pone a pensar a Goku.

–"¡No debo dejar que sus manos siquiera se acerquen a mí, si usa esa técnica que uso ayer para hacer pedazos la maquina, sería muy peligroso!" * Decía Ellis en su mente mientras Goku finalmente dejo de pensar y golpeo con un costado de su puño la palma de su mano en señal de que descubrió algo cosa que extraño a Ellis.

– ¡Ah ya sé! ¡Tienes miedo de que use esos golpes con mis dedos que utilicé ayer para destruir esa máquina que contenía comida! ¿No es verdad? Jijijiji * Reía Goku mientras Ellis se ponía roja de vergüenza.

–C ¡Claro que no! ¡Una noble caballero Sylphid como yo jamás temería ante una simple habilidad de un plebeyo, además apuesto que esa técnica es lo mejor que puedes hacer, de hecho que fuera de eso no eres capaz de nada ya que ni siquiera dominas la magia! ¡¿No es así?! * Dice Ellis de forma burlona.

–Jijiji ¿Eso piensas?, muy bien, entonces hare esto * Decía Goku mientras se cruzaba ambos brazos extrañando a todas.

– ¡¿Pero qué haces?! * Pregunta Ellis enojada.

–Cruzo mis brazos * Responde tranquilamente a Goku lo que molesta a Ellis.

– ¡A lo que me refiero es! ¡¿Para qué?! * Pregunta con molestia Ellis.

–Pues es simple, así peleare, no usare ambos brazos para pelear, así ya no tendrás miedo de mis manos * Decía con total naturalidad y sin arrogancia Goku sonriendo, pero esto claramente no fue tomado así por Ellis quien se siente subestimada.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves tu simio impuro a burlarte de mí?! ¡No sé si lo sabes pero actualmente soy la más fuerte de los caballeros Sylphid, tu viste lo mucho que mis subordinadas Rakka y Reishia dificultaron las cosas a tus amiguitas! ¡¿Y tú pretendes pelear conmigo sin tus mejores armas, tus manos?! *Dice histérica Ellis.

–Pues sí, pretendo pelear así, la verdad. He notado que últimamente he dependido demasiado de mis manos para luchar así que usare esta pelea como entrenamiento para mis piernas y mi cabeza. * Dice Goku, cosa que enfada aun más a Ellis.

– ¡¿Entrenamiento?! ¡Ya basta! ¡Muy bien, no me hare responsable! ¡¿Si así lo quieres y te crees mucho, que te parece si añadimos algo mas a la apuesta del combate, y eso es que si consigo hacer que uses al menos una de tus manos perderás automáticamente la batalla, estás de acuerdo Hombre impuro?! ¡Ten encuentra que si aceptas no habrá vuelta atrás! * Dice Ellis con una sonrisa burlona esperando a que Goku la rechace por considerarla desventajosa, pero se ve que Ellis aun no conoce al pequeño guerrero.

– ¡Esta bien! ¡Acepto! * Dice Goku sonriendo cosa que sorprende y enoja más aun a Ellis.

– ¡Muy bien tu lo has querido, veamos como lidias sin usar tus manos cuando invoque a mis espíritu! * Grita Ellis sintiéndose una poderosa aura de viento cosa que empieza a preocupar a las espectadoras.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack:{** **watch?v=vFxuh1W9uyU** **}**

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto las observadoras de la batalla/**

– ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Pretende pelear sin sus manos! ¡Según sé las habilidades de Ellis están a la par de Claire y yo, o incluso más y Goku solo peleara así! ¡¿Pero qué tipo de magia usa el Claire como para estar tan confiado?! ¡Al menos que sea la reencarnación de Salomón dudo que pueda ser un elementarista, o al menos no uno muy bueno! * Dice sorprendida y extrañada Rinslet e interrogando a Claire.

–Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, Goku no sabe ni siquiera el concepto básico ni de la magia espiritual ni de ningún tipo de ella, y la prueba está en que durante las clases de la profesora Freya no entiende absolutamente nada de lo que se habla, ni siquiera entiende cosas que hasta las peores alumnas si saben * Dice Claire con seriedad.

– ¡¿Queeee?! ¡¿Entonces si no sabe nada de cómo usar magia porque está aquí?! ¡¿Y cómo va a pelear sin magia ante una poderosa elementarista, peor aun sin usar sus manos?! * Pregunta sorprendida Rinslet.

–Según sé, el vino porque la Directora lo mando llamar del otro lado del mundo por 2 razones, una la desconozco y la otra es que lo quiere hacer participar en el próximo festival del Blade Dance para desafiar a la mismísima Ren Ashbell y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta pues lo único que tiene para pelear es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no sé bien como funciona su poder, pero definitivamente no es magia. * Dice otra vez con seriedad Claire cosa que sorprende de sobremanera a Rinslet.

– ¡Cielos! ¡Esto es de no creer! ¡Pero qué sujeto tan peculiar!, supongo que la Directora sabe algo que nosotros no, aun así es un pequeño muy interesante, espero que le vaya bien en este combate * Dice Rinslet con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¡Espero que no lastimen al señorito! *Dice preocupada Carol a lo que Claire sonríe y le habla.

– ¡Descuida Carol, este es el momento que según veo en su rostro disfruta Goku, tengamos fe en el! *Dice Claire a lo que Carol asiente y se tranquiliza.

* * *

 **/De vuelta en la batalla/**

Ellis se prepara para invocar a su espíritu y comenzar a atacar a Goku, la misma cree que Goku tiene un exceso de confianza y que sin sus manos no tiene oportunidad.

 **Fin de Soundrack:{** **watch?v=vFxuh1W9uyU** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack:{** **watch?v=Th7MPQJ4Ebs** **}**

– ¡Es hora de que conozcas a mi poderoso espíritu Son Goku! ¡Tu ama te ordena a que vengas para mandar a volar al enemigo con tu poderoso Viento! ¡Ven a mi Espíritu del Viento Simorgh! *Termina de realizar el canto Ellis y aparece un enorme Águila con la mayor parte de su cuerpo color blanco, excepto por partes de sus alas y cola que son de color verde agua, mientras que sus garras y pico son de un color amarillo y sus ojos azules; el espíritu tenía un fuerte remolino de viento a su alrededor y preparándose para atacar a Goku quien lo miraba impresionado como un niño.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Qué gran pájaro! * Dice Goku con los ojos brillantes como de niño, esto causando nerviosismo en Ellis.

– ¡Veo que te impresiona mi espíritu, pues mas te impresionaras cuando veas lo que puede hacerte! * Exclama con una sonrisa confiada Ellis.

–En realidad ¡lo que me impresiona es lo grande que es, he comido Aves pero esta se ve muy apetitosa! * Decía Goku cosa que hizo que Simorgh pusiera cara de nerviosismo al escuchar eso y Ellis se pone azul.

– ¡Que tonterías, mi espíritu no es un platillo! ¡Simorgh atácalo! * Ordenó Ellis y Simorgh va directamente al atacar a Goku con velocidad tratando de impactarlo con su poderoso pico, pero para sorpresa de Ellis, Goku no se mueve en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera hace una seña de que lo esquivara, lo único que hace es abrir su boca, y finalmente Simorgh se estrella contra Goku levantando bastante polvo.

–Ese idiota, ¡¿acaso sabe lo que significa esquivar?! Creo que por su estupidez la pelea término * Dice Ellis con molestia y desconcertada ante la supuesta estupidez de Goku.

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto las observadoras de la batalla/**

– ¡Señorito! * Grito Carol preocupada.

– ¡¿Goku qué hiciste?! ¡¿Eso ya es exagerar?! *Grita Claire, ya que hasta ella considera que Goku se esta confiando de mas y cree que el ataque del espíritu pudo haberlo lastimado.

– ¡¿O es un confianzudo o es un loco, en qué cabeza cabe recibir el ataque de un espíritu directamente sin siquiera moverse?! * Decía Rinslet asustada.

* * *

 **/De vuelta en la batalla/**

El polvo en el lugar donde estaba Goku de a poco se va despejando y Ellis aun desconcertada observa hacia ese lugar.

–Muy bien supongo que tendré que anunciar mi propia victoria, pero que pelea tan corta * Decía Ellis a punto de anunciar su propia victoria, pero de repente al despejarse el humo sus ojos quedan como platos al igual que todas las chicas que estaban observando la batalla.

 **Fin de Soundrack:{** **watch?v=Th7MPQJ4Ebs** **}**

– ¡¿Queeeeeeee?! * Gritaron tanto Ellis como todas la que observaban la batalla al ver lo que sucedía.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack:{** **watch?v=taRAGEG5L0Y** **}**

Y es que Goku estaba parado en el mismo lugar de donde estaba sin haber movido ni un milímetro sus brazos, de hecho ni siquiera sus piernas; y se encontraba mirando hacia arriba sostenía con los dientes el pico de Simorgh quien se encontraba de cabeza y completamente en shock y algo de miedo al que no podía abrir la boca de su pico que era sostenido por Goku.

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto las observadoras de la batalla/**

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Ese Goku nunca dejara de sorprenderme, no puedo que creer que se atreviera a eso y más aun lograr su propósito! * Decía Sorprendida Claire.

– ¡El señorito es grandioso! ¡Usted puede Señorito Son Goku! * Grita Carol moviendo sus pequeñas banderas.

–"¡Ahora lo entiendo, con solo lograr esto, comprendo porque la Directora y en parte Claire tienen confianza en él! ¡¿Pero qué clase de ser es el, realmente es humano?!" * Se cuestionaba Rinslet en su mente.

* * *

 **/De vuelta en la batalla/**

Ellis estaba en Shock al presenciar semejante escena.

– ¡¿De qué están hechos sus dientes?! ¡¿Acaso envés de un ser humano es una bestia en el sentido literal de la palabra?! *Decía en Shock Ellis para luego prepararse para ordenar a su espíritu.

– ¡Simorgh! ¡Quítate de ahí ahora! ¡No puedes dejar que ese simio te tenga de esa manera! * Ordena Ellis a su espíritu y este obedece tratando de abrir su boca pero las fuertes mandíbulas de Goku no se lo permitían, entonces decide usar sus garras y las dirige directo para rasguñar la cara de Goku, pero este rápidamente suelta el pico del ave gigante para pasar a morder las garras del ave quien se sorprende por esto, y luego sin perder tiempo Goku comienza a girar varias vueltas mientras sostenía las garras del ave entre sus dientes para lanzarlo con bastante fuerza a estrellarse fuertemente contra el suelo.

– ¡Simorgh! * Grita preocupada por su espíritu corriendo hacia donde fue estrellado para ver que hizo un cráter donde el espíritu estaba tumbado y luego Ellis miro a Goku quien seguía cruzado de brazos pero tronándose el cuello.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Por fin puedo hablar! ¡Es que teniendo esa ave en mi boca no podía! Jijijijiji * Se reía Goku mientras Ellis lo miraba enojada pero a la vez sorprendida.

–"¡Esos dientes, yo misma experimente su fuerza cuando no pude quitarle aquella pierna de pollo! ¡¿Pero incluso tener más fuerza física que mi fuerte espíritu, como obtuvo esa fuerza?!" * Decía Ellis sorprendida, de repente Simorgh se sacudía la cabeza y empezaba a levantarse y de repente mira enojado a Goku y realiza un feroz Chillido de furia.

–Veo que eres resistente pájaro, definitivamente eres más fuerte que el pterodáctilo que me comí hace años, pero con eso no será suficiente para vencerme * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante entonces el ave se dirige nuevamente hacia Goku esta vez agitando las alas para generar una poderosa ventisca, pero Goku no se mueve ni un milímetro resistiendo dicha ventisca, pareciendo mas una simple briza que solo mueve su cabello.

– ¡Ni siquiera la ventisca de Simorgh lo altera en lo más mínimo! * Dice preocupada Ellis.

Entonces Simorgh se va una vez más directamente contra Goku, aunque esta vez intenta tumbarlo con sus alas pero al chocar con el pecho de Goku, este tensa sus músculos y resiste el choque aun sin moverse.

 **Fin de Soundrack:{** **watch?v=taRAGEG5L0Y** **}**

–Es mejor que vayas con Ellis a que te transforme en algún arma y peleen juntos contra mí, no quiero derrotarte sin que ella pueda usarte para luchar con todo su poder * Le dice con una sonrisa desafiante Goku al ave quien empieza a sentirse intimidado por Goku.

– ¡Simorgh, ven a mí, conviértete en mi waffe para que juntos derrotemos a este hombre impuro! * Grita Ellis y Simorgh asiente y se dirige hacia su ama.

– ¡No dejare que te burles de mi Son Goku! ¡Ahora veras el poder de mi waffe! ¡Viento Malvado, conviértete en lanza que perfora a mis enemigos y aparece en mi mano! ¡Este es mi elemental waffe! ¡Ray Hawk! * Termina e realizar el canto Ellis para transformar a su espíritu en su waffe llamado Ray Hawk haciendo Ellis una bella pose con su arma la cual era una lanza en su mayor parte azul, con la parte trasera del mango color amarillo brillante y la parte de la punta de la lanza color plateado con otras dos cuchillas a los lados.

– ¡Vaya que bonita! * Exclama Goku a lo que Ellis sonríe.

– ¿Así que reconoces la belleza de mi lanza? * Pregunta sonriendo y confiada Ellis.

– ¡No, esa lanza no se ve tan impresionante! * Dice Goku a lo que Ellis primero pone una mirada de confusión para luego poner una cara sonrojada.

– ¡Hombre impuro! ¡No me digas que me estas mirando de forma pervertida! * Grita Ellis a lo que Goku la miro confundido.

– ¡Aun sigo sin entender que es eso de pervertido, pero no creo que sea nada de eso, lo que me gusto es la luz que te rodeo al obtener esa arma, esa luz fue bonita! Jijijiji * Rió Goku a lo que Ellis cayó de espaldas al estilo anime.

– ¡No sé si eres un tonto o alguien que le encanta hacerse el cómico, pero de cualquier forma, prepárate, porque la verdadera pelea empezara ahora! ¡Hare que lamentes no usar tus manos! * Exclama Ellis con el ceño fruncido a lo que Goku sonríe.

– ¡Así me gusta! ¡Ten confianza en ti y pelea con todo tu poder! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante y de emoción, de repente Ellis levanta su lanza para prepararse para la batalla.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=99TIw2eb9YE &t=4s** **}**

– ¡MAGIC FLIGHT! * Grita Ellis produciéndose una ventisca a su alrededor que la hace flotar en el aire y volar tal como lo hacía su espíritu Simorgh.

– ¡Increíble! ¡Puedes volar! * Exclama sorprendido Goku.

– ¡Te aseguro que volar es no es lo único que puedo hacer! ¡Ahora veras! ¡Sentirás toda la furia que tengo contra ti maldito simio! * Grita Ellis mientras prepara una técnica ofensiva contra Goku, empezaba a acumular un gran aura de viento a su alrededor.

– ¡Son Goku, recibe toda mi furia y paga por haber manchado mi honor! ¡WIND PUMP! * Dice Ellis y en ese momento un poderoso viento huracanado sale de su lanza yendo directo a Goku quien aparentemente recibe el ataque.

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto las observadoras de la batalla/**

¡Goku! * Gritaban todas las chicas.

* * *

 **/De vuelta en la batalla/**

Una gran ventisca que causo algo de destrucción impacto hacia la dirección de Goku y Ellis ahora miraba seria esperando haber ganado para luego aterrizar en el suelo.

– Ese ataque que lance fue además de poderoso, sumamente rápido, es imposible que siquiera lo halla esquivado * Dice de forma seria Ellis y al despejarse la polvareda ve una especie de imagen residual la cual era de Goku que luego desaparece.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué fue eso, acaso uso magia para hacer una ilusión de imagen residual?! ¡¿Dónde estas Son Goku, acaso eres tu el que tiene miedo?! *Grita Ellis furiosa.

– ¡Aquí estoy Ellis! * Dice tranquilamente Goku quien estaba parado con sus dos pies en la propia cabeza de Ellis. Esto dejo en shock a Ellis.

– ¡¿Comooo?! * Grita Ellis esta vez con una expresión cómica en el rostro, ojos como platos y con susto.

– ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?! ¡¿Acaso usas magia de tele transportación?! * Pregunta estupefacta mientras trata de golpear con su lanza a Goku quien salta de la cabeza de Ellis para aterrizar de pie en el suelo.

–Jijijijijijiji, no se dé que hablas, yo no sé usar eso que llaman magia como ustedes lo hacen, eso solo fue mi propia velocidad física. * Decía Sonriendo Goku.

– ¡No digas mentiras, nadie puede tener esa velocidad sin magia en su cuerpo! *Decía incrédula Ellis.

–Bueno te lo demostrare, pero correré un poco más despacio para que lo veas por ti misma * Exclama con confianza Goku, y en eso se pone a correr en círculos alrededor de Ellis quien queda con la boca abierta a lo que está viendo.

Goku demostraba una gran velocidad que apenas era visible por Ellis quien no podía creer que alguien sea tan rápido sin usar magia, y menos un simple plebeyo sin nada de nobleza, esto empezaba a frustrarla, luego de eso Goku se detuvo y la miraba sonriendo.

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto las observadoras de la batalla/**

– ¡Increíble! ¡El señorito es como un súper héroe! * Dice alegre Carol.

– ¡Ese Goku! ¡¿Acaso la palabra sorpresa y su nombre van de la mano?! ¡Ahora lo entiendo Claire, a esto te referías con respecto a las capacidades de este pequeño! ¡¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan joven sea como un maestro combatiente?! * Decía en shock Rinslet.

– ¡Si, sé que te dije eso, pero incluso yo no dejo de sorprenderme con lo que es capaz, y aun sigue sin usar sus manos! ¡Definitivamente Goku tiene una gran posibilidad de ganar! * Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa Claire.

* * *

 **/De vuelta en la batalla/**

Ellis ahora estaba asustada, por primera vez sentía algo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, miedo, empieza a comprender que si quiere ganarle a Goku debe darlo todo en este combate.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=99TIw2eb9YE &t=4s** **}**

–No puedo perder este combate, si pierdo de esta forma, avergonzare a mi nobleza, mi familia, mi hermana y a mi propio honor, ni aunque le imponga a Son Goku el peor de los castigos quedare muy mal parada si pierdo ante alguien que no usa ningún Waffe ni magia ni siquiera sus manos para luchar.

– ¿Y bien, ahora me crees? * Pregunta Goku sonriendo.

–Sí, lo comprobé, reconozco que tus habilidades son sorprendentes pero aun así yo ganare, Son Goku, te enseñare la diferencia entre el poder de una princesa de la nobleza como yo y un hombre plebeyo e impuro como tu; ¡No perderé! * Exclama Ellis.

– ¿En serio? ¡Bueno, déjame reconocerte que el ataque de hace poco que usaste fue una buena técnica, sin lugar a dudas! ¡Pero ya espere suficiente, es mi turno para atacar! * Exclamaba Goku en tanto Ellis se ponía en guardia con su lanza.

Entonces Goku va corriendo hacia Ellis quien activa una técnica defensiva.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=u7MVNvZdzsg &t=6s** **}**

–¡WIND WALL! * Grita Ellis, entonces se active una especie de muro de viento que bloquea a Goku quien intentaba llegar a Ellis.

– ¡No podrás llegar a mi Hombre impuro, es imposible que atravieses un muro hecho de mi viento! * Dice Ellis con una sonrisa pero en eso Goku con esfuerzo de a poco está atravesando dicho muro cosa que asusta a Ellis que retrocede rápidamente, hasta que finalmente Goku termina de atravesar dicho muro y el mismo muro de viento desaparece.

– ¡Velocidad y Fuerza Física Extrema! ¡¿Qué rayos es él?! ¡Pero esto no lo podrá atravesar! * Decía Ellis preparando otra técnica defensiva más poderosa.

– ¡Ya verás Son Goku! ¡Oh, viento de protección universal, escúchanos, WIND SHIELD! * Grita Ellis el canto para ejecutar su técnica defensiva y en eso se forma un enorme escudo con el viento que la protege, viéndose más imponente que aquel muro.

Entonces Goku fue corriendo tratando nuevamente de atravesar la defensa de Ellis, pero esta vez la defensa que la protegía era mucha más resistente cosa que sorprendió a Goku.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Ahora si no puedo atravesarlo! ¿Qué voy a hacer? * Se pregunta Goku en voz alta mostrando sorpresa al no poder empujar la protección de ese escudo de viento, pero en eso Ellis usando su Waffe se eleva una vez más hacia arriba, saliendo temporalmente de la protección de su escudo de viento para lanzar un ataque ofensivo a Goku.

– ¡Lo que harás será recibir esto! ¡WIND PUMP! *Grita el nombre de su técnica Ellis lanzándole a Goku su poderoso viento huracanado explosivo quien esta vez no pudo esquivarlo y lo recibe de lleno mandándolo a volar lejos, lo cual preocupa a todas las chicas que observaban la batalla.

– ¡Lo hice, por fin lo derrote! * Exclama Ellis sonriendo mientras ve a Goku volando y a punto de estrellarse contra las gradas del lugar donde se sentaban las Chicas que la observaban.

– ¡Kyaaaa! * Gritaban las Chicas, pero de repente Goku empieza a dar varias volteretas en el aire mientras se dirige a dichas gradas y cuando llega a esta apoya sus dos pies en ella y utiliza el impulso de la técnica de Ellis a su favor para impulsarse de una grada dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia el escudo de Ellis, pero esta vez va como si fuera un misil volador, mientras Ellis se pone de vuelta a salvo en su escudo esperando a ver que Goku no podría atravesar su defensa.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Reboto como una pelota en las gradas! ¡Pero no podrá atravesar mi escudo! ¡Si choca de esa forma contra mis escudo se dañara a si mismo! * Exclama Ellis con confianza.

– ¡Daaaaaaah! * Da un grito de guerra Goku y finalmente llega al escudo de viento dando un fuerte choque contra el mismo usando su cabeza y de repente el escudo se desmorona y se deshace para que después Goku aterrice de pie en el suelo.

La destrucción de la técnica defensiva más poderosa de Ellis la dejo de simplemente sorprenderse a sentir un verdadero terror, ahora Ellis comenzaba a entenderlo, había un claro favorito a ganar este duelo al estilo Blade Dance y no es ella.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=u7MVNvZdzsg &t=6s** **}**

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto las observadoras de la batalla/**

– ¡Lo logro! ¡Goku destruyo la mejor defensa de Ellis! ¡Lo puedo decir, Goku ganara este combate! * Grita Claire alegre.

– ¡Ese pequeño! ¡Es como dijo Carol, el es como un súper héroe, un verdadero maestro del combate, resistió la técnica ofensiva de Ellis y se deshizo de su más poderosa técnica defensiva! ¡Verlo hacer eso, me emociona! * Dice alegre Rinslet.

– ¡El señorito es el mejor! ¡El señorito Goku es el mejor! * Grita con felicidad Carol moviendo sus pequeñas banderas.

* * *

 **/De vuelta en la batalla/**

Goku, finalmente ha logrado en estas tierras demostrar lo fuerte que es, dejando contras las cuerdas, o más bien casi sin posibilidades de ganar a Ellis quien retrocede con miedo.

– "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Destruyo mi mejor defensa, y resistió mi mejor ataque! ¡Un simple plebeyo! ¡Un hombre impuro y sin clase! ¡¿A caso voy a perder?!" *Dice desesperada Ellis en su mente cuando de repente empieza a recordar a su hermana.

* * *

 **/Flashback 3 años atrás/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=MhIduIX1R80** **}**

Se encontraban las hermanas Fahrengart Ellis quien era más joven que en la actualidad y su hermana mayor Velsaria que habían tenido un combate de entrenamiento en donde Velsaria domino ampliamente a Ellis quien se encontraba en el suelo y lo más desfavorable para Ellis es que su hermana acababa de perder contra Ren Ashbell en el festival del Blade Dance y se encontraba del peor humor posible.

– ¡¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer Ellis?! ¡Me decepcionas! ¡Llevas la sangre de los Fahrengart en tus venas, los Fahrengart confían en ti así que tienes la obligación de superar las expectativas que tenemos en ti! * Diciendo Velsaria esto le da una patada en el abdomen a una Ellis que estaba en el suelo llorando por no cumplir con las expectativas que tenían en ella. Velsaria es una bella joven de cabello rubio brillante y ojos fríos y azules hielos penetrantes; llevaba un abrigo blanco puro encima de su uniforme indicando el gran prestigio que tenía como la mejor alumna de la academia espiritual areishia.

– ¡Lo siento hermana! ¡Lo siento! * Grita llorando Ellis.

– ¡No lo sientas tonta! ¡¿Crees que no lo note?! ¡¿Qué no te vi?! ¡Te vi como mirabas impresionada y admirabas a Ren Ashbell cuando estaba dominando su combate en mi contra hasta que finalmente me derroto! * Gritaba con furia Velsaria.

– ¡Hermana no es lo que crees! ¡Yo solo! * Trataba de excusarse Ellis.

– ¡Cállate tonta! ¡No tengo nada en contra de eso! ¡Tenía una elegancia, nobleza y poder mayor que el mío, por eso me venció! ¡La respeto por eso, porque este es el mundo de los fuertes, y los nobles debemos siempre deben demostrar superioridad y fuerza, por eso si admiras a Ren Ashbell o a mí, pues demuéstralo con acciones, demostrando que debes estar a la altura de los nobles haciéndote fuerte! * Exclama Velsaria con el ceño fruncido para luego dar un suspiro.

– ¡Mañana continuaremos! ¡Practicaremos el manejo de lanzas, ve a que te atiendan las heridas! ¿Ok? * Ordena Velsaria a lo que Ellis asiente levantándose dificultosamente.

– ¡Si hermana! ¡Prometo mejorar y no decepcionarte! * Exclama Ellis retirándose del lugar.

– ¡Eso espero Ellis! ¡Porque no quiero a una hermana débil!*Dice Velsaria seriamente.

Mientras Ellis se retira se pone a hablar en su mente.

–"¡No defraudare a mi familia!, ¡En 3 años me hare fuerte, me convertiré en alguien fuerte como una digna noble, y no perderé hasta entrar en el festival del Blade Dance! ¡Debo hacerme fuerte porque tengo sangre noble!" * Decía en mente con determinación la pequeña Ellis mientras se iba.

 **/Fin del Flashback/**

* * *

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=MhIduIX1R80** **}**

–"¡¿Dije todo eso, y ahora estoy perdiendo contra este vulgar impuro?! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡No seré derrotada tan fácil! * Dice en su mente Ellis con furia mientras mira a Goku con enojo.

Entonces Ellis va con su lanza envuelta en viento a atacar a Goku directamente a quien trata de acertarle pero Goku esquiva fácilmente a su lanza, varias veces Ellis trata de acertarle hasta que Goku de detuvo su lanza con sus dientes.

– ¡No! ¡No otra vez esos dientes! ¡Suéltalo! * Grita Ellis estirando su lanza pero no pudiendo sacarla de la mandíbula del pequeño quien de repente al igual que como hizo con Simorgh la empieza a hacer girar varias vueltas para luego lanzarla contra

– ¡Kyaaaaaa! *Grita Ellis mientras estaba a punto de caer en el suelo hasta que finalmente cayó en el destrozando un poco del mismo.

– ¡Espero que no se me haya pasado la mano! ¡Bueno en este caso los dientes! Jijijijii * Dice Goku sonriendo.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=QnzYHj0CyzE** **}**

Entonces Ellis a duras penas empezaba a incorporarse con parte de su ropa sucia por l el polvo y la misma estaba adolorida.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡No puedo perder! ¡¿Acaso me equivoque con él?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte, y a la vez nunca en el combate perdió la tranquilidad ni siquiera aun peleando sin manos?! ¡De hecho, ni una vez uso sus pies para dar una patada! ¡¿Cómo rayos se hizo tan fuerte?! * Decía Ellis mientras a duras penas caminaba.

– ¡Ríndete, lo hiciste bien, hiciste lo que pudiste pero ya no puedes ganar! * Le dice Goku quien por primera vez en todo el combate tiene una mirada seria, esto frustra a Ellis.

– ¡Cállate, no necesito tu lástima! ¡Yo soy una noble, trabaje mucho para hacerme fuerte como tal, logre al igual que mi hermana convertirme en la Capitana de los caballeros Sylphid y encargarme del orden en esta academia, todo iba bien hasta que tu llegaste, desde el primer momento solo me has causado problemas, haz mancillado mi honor de noble casta, haz roto reglas en esta academia, y ahora me dejas en esta posición el borde de la derrota! ¡No dejaré que esto termine así! * Grita Ellis yendo con su lanza envuelta en viento haciendo su último intento de atacar a Goku quien permanece cruzado de brazos esta vez sin moverse pero tensando sus músculos y finalmente se queda quieto mientras Ellis quien esta vez decide apuntar hacia su pecho que era cubierto por su brazo izquierdo logrando acertar con su lanza a Goku ante su propia sorpresa.

– ¡¿Lo hice?! * Se pregunta Ellis pero no podía retirar la lanza del brazo atravesado de Goku quien solo sangraba un poco y la lanza no penetro su brazo de forma profunda, solo levemente la punta de la misma lanza.

– ¿Ya te sientes mejor Ellis? * Pregunta Goku de forma seria y al ver que su último ataque no le hizo nada de daño a Goku más que una simple herida menor, finalmente al dejarla Goku, retira su lanza y se queda de rodillas.

Ellis lo había comprendido, Goku dejo que le lanzara ese ataque para demostrarle que ya sea esquivando o no, no tenia caso, la batalla estaba decidida y Ellis empezó a echar lagrimas en los ojos y apoyar su cabeza en el mismo.

A pesar de no recibir heridas en este duelo al estilo Blade Dance como en los entrenamientos con su hermana, se sentía mucho mas humillada y peor que en aquellos tiempos, en aquel tiempo ella con mucho gusto aceptaba esas heridas porque todo era para convertirse en una poderosa noble, aunque le dolían y lloraba por las heridas, la motivaban a seguir adelante para, como decía su hermana, estar entre los fuertes nobles, pero ahora esta derrota ante este pequeño guerrero a quien no le costó nada resistir o evadir sus mejores ataques era lo peor de su vida, y sabia que eso quedaría registrado en el historial de combates de Blade Dance automáticamente. Por primera vez en su vida ya no sabía qué hacer, solo pudo decirle una cosa al pequeño.

– ¿Por qué? Tú no eres un noble, no eres nadie de la realeza, y además eres joven ¿porque eres tan fuerte? * Pregunta Ellis aun echando algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{ watch?v=uO1GDNILxKw}**

–¡Pues no sé cómo responderte eso, a mi me gusta entrenar, me gusta enfrentar desafíos, me gusta pelear en especial contra sujetos muy fuertes, eso me motiva a esforzarme y a entrenar cada día; pero la verdad si te soy sincero, ni sé que es eso de ser noble, desconozco eso tanto como lo de ser pervertido o ser impuro, o manchar tu honor o ser vulgar, o ser un sin clase la verdad yo no sé qué significan todas esas palabras difíciles que ustedes usan, pero si sé una cosa, si uno quiere hacerse fuerte no debe hacerlo por lo que es de nacimiento, ósea por la sangre que lleve sino por lo que quiera ser realmente por su propia voluntad y esfuerzo, pero tampoco hay que tomarse tan a pecho esto! ¡Escucha bien con cuidado esto porque me lo enseño mi maestro, para tener una buena base de entrenamiento **Hay que Trabajar, Hay que Aprender, Hay que Comer, Hay que Descansar y también Hay que Jugar,** esas son las bases de un buen entrenamiento y además de llevar una mejor forma de vida, mi abuelito lo aprendió de mi maestro y luego yo lo aprendí, es muy estricto al principio pero los resultados son sorprendentes! ¡Y siempre hay que entender que para hacerse realmente fuertes de cuerpo y mente no hay camino fácil, hay que entrenar, mejorar las habilidades y hacerse fuertes por sí mismo, y el sabor de lograrlo es casi tan bueno como un gran pez asado! Jijjijijijjijijij * Reía Goku luego de explicarle esto a Ellis quien al escuchar todo esto, le había ocurrido algo parecido a lo que le ocurrió aquella vez en que Goku cambió la apuesta y la favoreció completamente.

Goku ahora le había dicho nuevamente palabras que conmovieron su corazón, palabras que en su vida las había escuchado ni de su hermana, ni de su familia ni de ninguna nobleza, Goku le había demostrado que el mundo es amplio y no solo los nobles son fuertes, eso implica solo aun más competencia y desafío para ella, pero por alguna razón se sentía conmovida, la furia, la presión, el estrés y frustración que atormentaban su corazón se habían ido; ahora comprendía que Goku no es el hombre impuro que ella creía, tanto en el combate como en sus palabras lo demostró, si hubiera sido una bestia hubiera usado todo su poder para lastimarla y herirla por todas las veces que ella lo insulto y menosprecio, pero no lo hizo, y no era por subestimarla o por ser un machista sino que simplemente el no es rencoroso y tiene un corazón más puro que cualquier noble, y una inocencia en donde se demuestra que la palabra pervertido y el nombre Son Goku no van de la mano en lo absoluto. Ahora empezaba a comprender porque una chica problema y de carácter fuerte como Claire podía llevarse bien con él, la furia que ella sentía antes solo pensando en su nobleza y orgullo no le permitían analizar una situación no muy difícil de leer que ahora si estaba analizando. Que Goku no es impuro sino puro y además con sus palabras y fuerza le había demostrado que ella aun debe avanzar más si quiere hacerse fuerte pero no hacerlo ni por su sangre, o nobleza o su hermana o hasta la propia Ren Ashbell a quien admiraba sino hacerla por sí misma.

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto las observadoras de la batalla/**

Las palabras de Goku fueron escuchadas por las 3 mujeres quienes estaban conmovidas por lo que escucharon, a pesar de ser joven e ingenuo Goku les demostró a todos que puede ser realmente sabio gracias a las experiencias que ha tenido y por sobre todo a las enseñanzas de su abuelo y su maestro. La mas conmovida por sus palabras era Claire quien finalmente había entendido la razón del porque Goku quería que la pelea fuese de esta forma, quería demostrarle algo a Ellis y era esto, pero el mensaje claramente no iba solo para Ellis sino también para ella, porque ella deseaba hacerse fuerte a cualquier costa buscando espíritus fuertes o incluso si era necesario, recurriría a cualquier poder aun si este era maligno para volverse fuerte y encontrar a su hermana, pero estas palabras la conmovieron también.

–"¡Goku, ahora lo entiendo, aquella vez te dije que simplemente quería un espíritu fuerte demostrando que quería hacerme con un gran poder a toda costa y rápido solo usando a mi favor mi nobleza y con la excusa el querer limpiar el nombre de mi hermana al encontrarla y aclarar todo, pero lo único que iba hacer era manchar mi propio nombre al hacer algo tan bajo como eso , tu no me lo quisiste decir directamente porque sabias que por mi terquedad y carácter no solo no te escucharía sino que intentaría alejarte de mí con la excusa de que no me conoces, pero tu demostraste que al apenas verme por poco tiempo ya sabes cómo soy; y que yo dijera que quería volverme fuerte de esa forma te debió molestar, Lo siento Goku, Prometo que yo junto con Scarlet nos haremos fuertes sin buscar el camino fácil y por nuestra propia voluntad, llegare a mi hermana de esa forma!" * Pensaba Claire mientras se le escapaban lágrimas en sus ojos, de repente su látigo se transforma en Scarlet quien maúlla feliz siendo abrazada por Claire.

– "¡Goku es único, no solo un buen guerrero sino también sabe decir conmovedoras palabras, tal vez en el futuro sea más que mi sirviente!" *Decía en su mente Risnlet con una sonrisa picara mientras Carol no decía nada esta vez pero estaba llorando de felicidad ante las palabras que dijo Goku.

* * *

 **/De vuelta en la batalla/**

Ellis al escuchar la batalla entendió que perdió no solo en poder sino en argumento para la pelea pero a pesar de eso se sentía feliz en el fondo de su corazón luego se levanto ocultando su mirada entre sus flequillos y soltando su lanza que desapareció. Esta acción extraño a Goku. Luego Ellis observa al Público levantando su mano derecha.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=uO1GDNILxKw** **}**

– ¡Yo Ellis Fahrengart Capitana de los Caballeros Sylphid me rindo! * Grita con determinación y seriedad Ellis ahora viéndose sus ojos, esto sorprendió a todos.

– ¡No tengo forma alguna de ganar así que declaro mi derrota por rendición! ¡Por lo tanto el ganador de este combate al estilo Blade Dance es Son Goku! * Grita Ellis a lo que todos se asombran, si bien la batalla estaba decidida no esperaban que Ellis tuviera el gesto de humildad para rendirse. Luego se fue caminando directamente hacia Goku y cuando se acerco le hablo.

– ¡Son Goku, haz ganado, el combate a terminado así que dame tu mano! * Ordena Ellis a lo que Goku asiente y le pasa su mano derecha, a lo que Ellis con su mano izquierda levanta en lo alto la mano de Goku proclamándolo el vencedor de su primer combate al estilo Blade Dance, vía rendición.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=NiiWVlutylU** **}**

Y al anunciarse eso todas las observadoras de la batalla gritaron en alegría.

– ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii! * Gritaron Todas las observadoras.

– ¡Lo lograste Goku, sabía que lo harías! * Gritaba Claire con felicidad mientras abrazaba a Scarlet quien también maullaba feliz.

– ¡El Señorito Goku gano, gano su primer combate Blade Dance! * Gritaba Carol mientras movía sus pequeñas banderas.

– ¡Bueno después de ver su poder esto se veía venir, pero aun así este Goku nos ha mostrado sus habilidades y obviamente no uso ni la mitad de lo que puede hacer! * Decía Rinslet feliz pero más relajada que las otras dos.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=NiiWVlutylU** **}**

– ¡Pero esperen, estamos celebrando pronto sin embargo la apuesta era en contra de Goku, recuerden para el Ganar o Perder en este duelo era Perder; Goku aun puede que esté en problemas! * Dice Claire con preocupación a lo que todas también se preocuparon.

– ¡Es cierto, por la emoción del combate olvidé por completo eso, esa Ellis puede desquitarse por su derrota castigando al pobre de Goku! * Exclama Rinslet con preocupación.

– ¡No, que no le haga nada al señorito por favor que es tan bueno! * Dice también preocupada Carol.

– ¡Ya termino el duelo vamos todas a ver qué ocurre! * Dice Claire con seriedad y todas asienten dirigiéndose al lugar en donde están Goku y Ellis.

Luego de haber anunciado la victoria de Goku y su derrota Ellis se encontraba parada en frente de Goku mirándolo seriamente, preparándose para decirle algo pero de repente vienen corriendo Claire, Carol y Rinlset, aunque esta última con algo de dificultad aun por sus pequeñas heridas en la pierna y finalmente llegan al lugar.

– ¡Ellis no te atrevas a hacerle nada a Goku, o te la veraz conmigo! *Decía Claire mientras era sostenida por Carol.

– ¡Tranquilícese señorita, primero escuchemos lo que tiene que decir la señorita caballero Sylphid! * Decía Carol mientras sostenía a Claire.

– ¡Si, primero escuchemos y luego veamos que hacemos! * Decía más relajada pero de forma seria Rinslet después de esto Claire se calmo levemente y Ellis dirigió nuevamente su mirada a Goku de forma seria.

– ¡Son Goku! * Dice Ellis mirando aun seriamente a Goku mientras las demás esperaban con temor y alerta escuchar lo que iba a decir que podría decidir el destino del pequeño en esta academia con un posible castigo a anunciar, pero el propio Goku no mucho que digamos.

–Sí, dime * Dice Goku con una mirada seria pero sin ningún tipo de nerviosismo o temor como las demás aun sabiendo que él podría ser el más afectado por lo que diga Ellis.

Pero lo que sucedería sorprendería bastante a todos incluyendo al propio Goku, Ellis rápidamente se arrodillo inclinándose y apoyando su cabeza al suelo en señal de completa humildad y lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos.

– ¡LO SIENTOOOOOOOO! * Gritaba Ellis mientras se disculpaba con un grito lo cual sorprendió.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=pYigo6FUYDs** **}**

– ¡¿QUEEEE?! * Todas las demás chicas gritaron mientras Goku puso una cara de sorpresa.

–¡Lo siento mucho Son Goku!, ¡He sido muy mala con usted, lo he prejuzgado, lo he menospreciado por ser un hombre que no está en la nobleza, y mi orgullo junto con mi soberbia me llevo a creer que usted era una mala persona, un hombre impuro malintencionado, solo por no tener la clase de un noble, incluso lo subestime en principio pensando en usted como un simple simio que no tendría nada que hacer contra mí, pero con su fuerza y genio me mostro lo mucho que usted vale y también con su testimonio, usted me demostró que incluso se esforzó más que nadie para hacerse fuerte, pero no lo hizo por su sangre ni por presión de nadie, todas esas palabras que dijo me han conmovido y me demostraron lo equivocada y ciega que estaba, e incluso puse a Rakka y Reishia en su contra, sé que no lo merezco pero aun así se lo pido! ¡Por favor Perdóneme! * Gritaba Ellis aun arrodillada mirando al piso y llorando arrepentida de todo lo que le había dicho y hecho a Goku.

Todas estaban con la boca abierta ante lo que veían, la orgullosa Ellis, la que siempre mostraba su orgullo a todos y con su carácter intimidaba a cualquiera por lo imponente que era, y que de ninguna forma alguien imaginaria que se arrodillaría por voluntad propia y mostrando humildad ante nadie y menos ante un hombre y peor aun un hombre que sería considerado plebeyo, y luego de escuchar eso todos estaban expectante ante lo que dirá Goku.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=pYigo6FUYDs** **}**

–Bueno antes que nada te contare algo curioso que me paso, la última persona que se arrodillo ante mí y me pidió perdón por hacerme daño era un hombre malo que al quedar sorprendido por lo que me dijo, quiso aprovechar esa oportunidad y tratar de matarme con una bomba pero al final fue él quien exploto, espero que no traigas una bomba por ahi Jajajajaja* Se reía Goku en tono de broma, de repente todas las chicas se cayeron de espaldas al estilo anime menos Ellis quien solo se sorprendió por lo que contó Goku.

– ¡Goku tonto este no es el momento para hablar eso, ya respóndele a Ellis! *Gritaba Claire con una expresión enojo cómica.

– ¡Siiiiii! * Decían Rinslet y Carol con la misma expresión cómica de Claire.

–Bueno bueno no se enojen, luego les contare más detalle de eso pero ahora le responderé a Ellis * Decía Goku con una sonrisa.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=g1OFUoK_QrA** **}**

–Y mi respuesta es que no hay nada que perdonar Ellis * Dice Goku a lo que Ellis se extraña por eso.

– ¿A caso no me perdonas Son Goku? ¿Es eso? *Dice Ellis en cierta forma resignándose ya que pensaba que Goku no la perdonaba por lo que hizo.

– ¡No me refiero a eso tonta! ¡Simplemente todo esto no lo considero tan grave, además yo también te cause problemas sin querer así que es normal que te enfades! ¡Pero si eso te hace feliz pues te lo diré! ¡Te perdono! Jijijiji Ahora ya levántate no tienes porque arrodillarte ni ante mi ni ante nadie* Dice Goku con una sonrisa y al decir eso lagrimas de felicidad invadieron a Ellis.

– ¡Gracias Son Goku! * Decía Ellis agradeciéndole a Goku.

–Deja de llamarme así, no hay porque ser tan formal, solo llámame Goku * Dice El pequeño a lo que Ellis asiente.

– ¿Pero aun hay un problema, si yo gane aun debo sufrir ese dichoso castigo no? * Preguntaba Goku a lo que Ellis se extraña.

– ¡Olvídate de eso Goku! * Decía Claire con algo de molestia.

–No puedo hacer eso Claire recuerda que lo prometí, así que Ellis tu solo decide * Dijo Goku sonriendo a lo que Ellis quedo sorprendida y no sabía que decir, pues ya no quería hacerle nada malo a Goku.

–Yo... * Decía Ellis para luego dar una sonrisa.

–Realmente eres único Son Goku, está bien pensare en un castigo y te lo diré después * Dijo Ellis con una sonrisa a lo que Goku también asintió sonriente y quedaron en cierta forma sorprendida las demás pero se daban cuenta que esta Ellis ya no dañaría a Goku así que no se preocuparon tanto.

– ¡Mejor nos vamos a descansar ahora! * Dice Claire a lo que todos asienten y finalmente salen del Astral Zero.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=g1OFUoK_QrA** **}**

Pero algo extraño sucedía, al salir del Astral Zero se encontraba en el cielo una extraña nube negra el cual de a poco iba desapareciendo hasta desvanecerse, esto extraño a todos.

– ¡¿Pero qué era eso?! * Se pregunta en alerta Claire.

De repente Goku ve algo con el ceño fruncido, y que ese algo se dirige a Ellis.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=hl-stf7Dm7Q** **}**

– ¡Quítate de ahí Ellis! * Grita Goku en alerta a lo que Ellis voltea y ve a un gigantesco puño quedando ella en Shock y con miedo ante esto al ver que no podría esquivarlo ya que el puño gigante ya estaba a punto de darle pero de repente alguien la empuja y es Goku quien al hacerlo recibe de lleno el golpe de ese gigantesco puño dándole de lleno en la cara y en el resto del cuerpo mandándolo a volar fuertemente hasta estrellarlo en el suelo creando un gran cráter en el suelo y lleno de escombros que cayeron sobre el mismo, esto dejo en Shock y con terror a todas, en especial a Claire y Ellis.

–Go Go ¡GOKUUUUUUUUUUU! * Grita Ellis con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– ¡NO! ¡GOKUUUUUUUUU! * Grita Claire también con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– ¡Señoritoooo! * Grita Carol escapándoles lagrimas.

– ¡Quien! ¡Quien se atrevió a hacer estoooo! * Grita con furia y unas pocas lagrimas Rinslet pero al observar todas están completamente impactadas a lo que veían, se trataba de un gran gigante colosal aparentemente de roca en su mayor parte color negro, con algunas líneas de color violeta que estaban en varias partes de su cuerpo que parecían venas, unos brazos de apariencia musculosas al igual que sus piernas, tanto su pecho como su espalda formaban un imponente circulo, poseía en su pecho dos piedras que parecían gemas en forma de rombos siendo la de arriba más grande que la otra, las cuales la primera estaba más arriba que la otra en el pecho, también poseía otra gema similar pero aun más pequeño en su abdomen mas unas más pequeñas en ciertas partes del cuerpo; en cuanto a su cabeza, parecía una especie casco griego con un rostro totalmente oscuro y unos intimidantes ojos verdes. El monstruo está rodeado de un aura oscura parecido a la almeja gigante que en la mañana atacó a Goku y dicha aura también suele rodear a Restia Ashdoll.

– ¡No puede ser, este espíritu lo conozco! * Gritaba Ellis con miedo y a la ves enojo.

– ¡Si, yo también es el espíritu militar que mañana estaría en juego en la ceremonia, ósea el pequeño torneo en donde algunas elementalitas competirían para obtener un contrato con el u otros espíritus militares menores, yo misma pensaba en participar allí! * Decía en Shock Claire.

– ¡Si, aunque tiene un aura extraña y un color diferente, ya que suele ser gris! ¡Pero su aspecto y poder sin lugar a dudas lo identifican, es el espíritu militar gigante utilizado por los caballeros del Imperio Ordesia, y que está clasificado como espíritu militar de clase de batalla, su altura de 10 metros también es inconfundible, el es Glasya-Labolas! * Grita Ellis el nombre de este imponente y colosal gigante con temor.

– ¡Miserable toma esto! ¡HELL BLAZE! * Gritaba Claire lanzándole un fuego de su mano derecha a Glasya-Labolas pero el ataque de por si era demasiado débil debido a que Claire gasto casi todas sus fuerza en aquel Blade Dance, y esto frustra a Claire.

– ¡Maldita sea, ese monstruo es muy poderoso y nosotras ya no tenemos energías! * Grita con frustración Claire mientras el imponente Glasya-Labolas se iba acercando.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=hl-stf7Dm7Q** **}**

– ¡Me siento impotente de no poder vengar a Goku! ¡Pero aunque ya no me quede fuerzas, luchare! * Decía Ellis y al igual que Claire y Rinslet se ponían en guardia mientras el monstruo se acercaba a ellas pero de repente el suelo estaba temblando y no eran precisamente por los pasos del gigante, esto asusto a todas pensando que quizás sería otro espíritu enemigo, pero del suelo entre Glasya-Labolas y las chicas salió alguien haciendo un hoyo en dicho suelo y luego parándose poniéndose de espaldas a las chicas y mirando fijamente al gigante de frente. Y ese alguien era nada más ni nada menos que Goku quien se encontraba con su uniforme algo roto y una mínima herida en el labio donde tenía un pequeño sangrado, pero fuera de eso estaba sin ningún daño importante, prácticamente nada, y el mismo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido al Gigante.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=6I_8X9g3kUM &t=5s** **}**

– ¡Goku estás vivo! *Grita feliz Ellis llorando esta vez de alegría.

– ¡Goku no nos preocupes así tonto! * Grita Claire reprendiendo al pequeño guerrero pero muy feliz con ligeras lagrimas de felicidad al ver a Goku sin daño aparente.

– ¡Ese Goku! ¡Empiezo a pensar que es inmortal pero aun así me alegra, fue capaz de resistir un golpe como ese de este poderoso espíritu militar! * Decía feliz y emocionada Rinslet.

– ¡Lo repito, el señorito es como un súper héroe, solo él puede vencer en estos momentos al señorito, sé que él puede! * Dice emocionada Carol.

Luego Goku mira a las demás y se saca de su espalda la funda con su báculo y mira a Ellis.

– ¡Ellis sostenme esto por favor! *Grita Goku seriamente asintiendo Ellis y le lanza la funda con su báculo dentro, la cual Ellis sostiene fuertemente contra su pecho.

Después de eso Goku se limpia la herida de sangre, la mete en su boca para luego escupirla a un costado, y luego se trona 2 veces el cuello mirando seriamente al gigante.

– ¡Retrocedan todas! ¡Me encargare de este gigantón yo mismo, creo que es hora de ejercitar todo mi cuerpo en este combate! * Decía Goku empezando a ejercitarse las piernas como suele hacerlo antes de una pelea, cosa que sorprendió a todos al notar lo relajado que estaba Goku antes de enfrentar a semejante gigante.

– ¡Goku!, ¿estás seguro de luchar solo? Eres fuerte, pero ese espíritu…..*Estaba hablándole Ellis preocupada pero fue interrumpida por alguien que toco su hombro, y fue Claire quien estaba con una sonrisa.

– ¡El puede ser un completo idiota a veces, pero en batalla él sabe lo que hace, confiemos en el! * Decía Claire con una sonrisa a lo que Ellis asiente y entonces las 4 chicas retroceden con Claire cargando a Scarlet y Ellis cargando la funda con el báculo sagrado de Goku.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=6I_8X9g3kUM &t=5s** **}**

Mientras Goku se pone en su pose de pelea estilo tortuga y sonriendo de emoción.

– ¡Muy bien grandulón! ¡Todavía tengo muchas energías! ¡Pelea! * Grita Goku desafiante poniéndose en su clásica pose al estilo tortuga a lo que el Gigante ruge de furia preparándose para atacar.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=66is5GkFyCE** **}**

– ¡Roaaaaaaar! * Ruge desafiante Glasya-Labolas mientras empieza a dirigirse para atacar a Goku corriendo, y al hacerlo el terreno empieza a temblar, mientras Goku lo espera seriamente, entonces el gigante nuevamente lanza un puñetazo hacia Goku con su puño derecho.

– ¡Esta vez no! * Grita seriamente Goku mientras extiende sus dos manos deteniendo el gigantesco puño del espíritu militar quien se le notaba sorprendido por esto.

–Jijijijiji ¡Espera a ver lo que puedo hacerte! * Exclama con una sonrisa para luego poner una mirada seria y sostener con ambas manos el dedo índice de Glasya-Labolas para luego sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo al propio espíritu gigante Goku en una gran demostración de fuerza sujetando el dedo índice derriba al gigante haciéndolo volar hasta hacerlo caer de espaldas al suelo, esto dejo a todos con los ojos como huevos cocidos y en silencio.

– ¡EEEEEEH! * Gritaron todas.

–No.. ¡No puede ser! ¡Sé que Goku es muy rápido e incluso tenía bastante fuerza que demostró derribando a mi espíritu en nuestra batalla! ¡¿Pero derribar al espíritu gigante Glasya-Labolas que tiene 10 metros de altura y que al estar hecho completamente de Rocas pesando varias toneladas? * Dice estupefacta Ellis.

– ¡Hasta donde llega el poder de Goku, que acaso no tiene límites! * Dice Claire también muy sorprendida.

– ¡Súper velocidad y Súper fuerza, esto es demasiado, definitivamente Goku sobrepaso el limite humano por mucho! * Dice de forma seria y con nerviosismo Rinslet.

– ¡El señorito es el más fuerte! * Grita Carol quien volvió a sacar sus mini banderas para apoyar a Goku.

Mientras Goku mira con una sonrisa desafiante al gigante que esta caído.

– ¡Levántate, sé que eso no es suficiente para derrotarte! * Grita Goku desafiante a lo que el gigante se empieza a incorporar y poner de pie, Glasya-Labolas no podía creer la forma en que fue derribado, pero al mismo tiempo estaba furioso y rugió con furia para arremeter nuevamente contra Goku, esta vez tratando de aplastarlo con su pie derecho y lo piso aparentemente lográndolo, preocupando levemente a las chicas sintiéndose victorioso el gigante pero de repente su pie con el que pisó a Goku empezó a moverse y aunque el gigante espíritu trataba de mantenerlo allí no podía, hasta que era Goku que con esfuerzo empujaba el gigantesco pie con sus dos manos hasta que finalmente se quito de encima el pie del espíritu al mismo tiempo haciéndolo caer otra vez de espaldas. Esto fue festejado con alegría por las chicas.

– ¡Ahora es mi turno de atacar! * Grita Goku con una sonrisa de emoción y dicho esto se dirige hacia el gigante para atacarlo, el mismo tratando de atraparlo pero Goku lo esquiva y empieza a subir por el cuerpo del gigante hasta llegar a su cabeza.

– ¡Te devuelvo el golpe! * Grita Goku dándole un fuerte puñetazo a Glasya-Labolas en la cara mandándolo a volar esta vez ligeramente más lejos que cuando lo derribo anteriormente haciéndolo chocar con varios árboles de los cuales varios le cayeron encima. Esta acción genero felicidad en sus acompañantes a quienes esto ya no sorprendía al comprender el poder de Goku.

– ¡No cabe duda! ¡Goku es muy fuerte, desde Ren Ashbell no había visto a nadie que pudiera sorprenderme y generar admiración de esa manera. * Dice Ellis emocionada y con admiración hacia Goku.

– ¡Tienes razón Ellis, por algo la directora lo trajo directamente para enfrentar a Ren Ashbell, te aseguro que si Goku es su oponente no la tendrá fácil! * Dice Claire también emocionada.

– ¡Goku ganara, se que lo hará, el ha roto cualquier lógica al ser tan pequeño y dominar de esa manera a un espíritu gigante, el se estuvo conteniendo en el Blade Dance, esta es su verdadera fuerza, o quizás incluso oculte más! * Dice Rinslet emocionada mientras Carol sigue alentando feliz a Goku con sus mini banderas.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=66is5GkFyCE** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=oXbhyusbjTA** **}**

De repente el Gigante se levanta cargado varios árboles con sus manos para luego arrojarlos a Goku quien con sus manos y pies desvía los arboles con puñetazos y patadas pero sorpresivamente es atrapado por Glasya-Labolas quien lo aprisiona con sus dos gigantescas manos.

– ¡Lo atrapo! ¡Goku tu puedes, salte de sus manos! * Grita Claire algo preocupada al igual que las demás pero tenían fe en que Goku podía salirse de este embrollo.

– ¡Huaaaaah! * Grita Goku mientras el Gigante intenta triturarlo con sus dos manos.

–E ¡Eso no funcionara! ¡Daaaaaaaaah! * Grita Goku que con esfuerzo trataba de zafarse del agarre del gigante quien intentaba no ceder pero la monstruosa fuerza de Goku era demasiado para él hasta que ya no pudo más y Goku se zafo del agarra para aterrizar de pie en el suelo.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=oXbhyusbjTA** **}**

 **Comienzo de soundrack {** **watch?v=rxL61e-KIw0** **}**

– ¡Esa fue una buena técnica grandulón pero es hora de terminar con esto! *Grita Goku quien a toda velocidad va y con una gran fuerza le da una patada al gigante en el mentón que lo hace volar hacia arriba, y entonces cuando este va cayendo de estomago Goku salta hacia arriba extendiendo sus dos y cuando Goku y el cuerpo de Glasya-Labolas chocan Goku termina atravesando brutalmente al gran espíritu tal como lo había hecho es su batalla final contra El Comandante Black de la Patrulla Roja y su robot gigante.

Y de esta forma Glasya-Labolas cae al suelo con un enorme agujero en su pecho y abdomen quedando boca para abajo y aparentemente derrotado, y luego el aura negra que lo rodeaba oscura que lo rodeaba empezaba a desaparecer volviendo a su color original que era el gris para luego brillar y desaparecer; señal de que fue completamente derrotado y que Goku gano esta pelea quien aterrizo en el suelo levantando sus 2 dedos índice y del medio haciendo la señal de victoria.

 **Fin de soundrack {** **watch?v=rxL61e-KIw0** **}**

– ¡Lo hizooooo! * Gritaron todas de alegría.

– ¡Goku derroto solo al gran Glasya-Labolas! ¡Lo has logrado Goku!* Dijo con alegría Ellis y todas fueron a felicitar a Goku quien le dio una sonrisa a todas.

– ¡Goku, eres el mejor! *Le dice Claire acariciándole la cabeza al pequeño.

– ¡El nombre de Son Goku deben conocerlos todos en estas tierras, por las proezas que puedes lograr sin usar magia! * Exclama Rinslet.

– ¡No hay nada que el señorito no pueda hacer! * Dice con alegría Carol.

–Jajajajaja ¡No es nada! * Dice Goku apenado, y todos se encontraban celebrando pero de repente se escuchaba un aplauso que claramente no era de ninguno de ellos y entonces Goku busco de donde venia y vio que se encontraba encima de un árbol una persona que era la mismísima Restia que aplaudía con malicia y una sonrisa mirando a Goku y luego el resto también se percato de su presencia y la observaron en alerta ya que también poseía el aura oscura que rodeaba a Glasya-Labolas.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=zLvbewSvVA8** **}**

– ¡Lo sabia! ¿Eras tú la que estaba detrás de esto, no? ¡Ese monstruo, al igual que el que me ataco en la mañana tenía tu mismo olor! * Decía Goku con una sonrisa desafiante observando a Restia quien lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¡¿Goku quien es ella?! ¡¿Acaso la conoces y que quieres decir con que otro monstruo te ataco en la mañana?! * Pregunta Claire con el ceño fruncido a de preocupacion Goku.

– ¡Su nombre es Restia y también es un espíritu; además esta mañana una almeja gigante me atacó mientras entrenaba, era mucho más débil que este gigante así que lo derrote fácilmente pero tenía la misma esencia que este monstruo, la cual es la misma que ella! *Dijo Goku con seriedad y esto puso en alerta a las demás.

– ¡Goku déjame felicitarte y decirte que has superado ampliamente mis expectativas, y eso que me tome la libertad de robar a Glasya-Labolas de los caballeros del imperio Ordesia para prepararlo exclusivamente para que juegue contigo pero veo que ni siquiera él pudo hacerte usar todo tu poder lo cual me alegra al demostrar que eres más fuerte de lo que imaginaba! Fufufufu *Rió Restia a lo que Goku la miró de forma desafiante.

– ¡Maldita, así que fuiste tú la que lo robo! * Gritaba con enojo Ellis pero Restia decidió ignorarla.

– ¡¿Oye, porque mejor en lugar de enviar a otros, no te envías a ti misma a luchar contra mí?! * Pregunta de forma burlona Goku a lo que Restia lo mira fijamente para luego reír.

–Fufufufufu ¡Calma pequeño, aun no es momento de eso, pero no te preocupes pronto llegara el día de nuestra confrontación! ¡Pero solo puedo decir que has superado con éxito las 2 pruebas que tenia para ti, y próximamente te presentare la última prueba, por el momento me retiraré, pero antes lo que te dejaré ahora no será una prueba sino un pequeño presente de mi parte, disfrútalo! Jajajajajajajaja * Ríe Restia haciendo de nuevo aparecer esa nube negra de donde aparentemente había salido Glasya-Labolas, pero esta vez si bien no había ningún espíritu que llegaba ni de cerca al tamaño de aquel colosal espíritu ni tampoco siendo ninguno de alto nivel, aun si aparecían varios espíritus con dicha aura oscura, de hecho prácticamente más de una decena de ellos entre los que habían uno con forma de gusano, otro con forma de anguila, otro con forma de lagarto gigante y varios más, llegando lo cual dio temor a las chicas ya que ninguna tiene casi energías para pelear e incluso si Goku pudiera vencerlos no podría protegerlas a todas al mismo tiempo de semejante cantidad de espíritus invadidos por esa aura oscura que aunque sean de bajo nivel son varios y las chicas están sin energías por las batallas.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=zLvbewSvVA8** **}**

– ¡No puede ser, todos los espíritus tienen sellos malditos y son muchos! * Gritaba con preocupación Rinslet.

–Estamos en problemas * Decía Claire con una sonrisa nerviosa e irónica.

–Si * Decía Ellis con miedo, luego Goku la mira a Ellis quien se extraña por eso.

–"Podría derrotarlos pero mientras ataco a unos, otros vendrán por las demás, necesito mi báculo para golpear a varios a la vez" * Decía en su mente a Goku.

– ¡Ellis saca mi báculo sagrado de esa funda y lánzámelo! * Grita Goku a lo que Ellis asiente sacando el báculo y lanzándoselo a Goku pero al momento que lo va a atrapar de nuevo como en la mañana una pequeña onda de choque de su mano izquierda impide que el báculo sagrado llegue al suelo, esto extraño a todas y Goku esta vez puso el ceño fruncido, entonces fué y se acerco nuevamente al báculo, pero esta vez trataba de acercarse con sus dos manos usando todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que dicha onda trataba de impedírselo.

– ¡No esta vez! ¡Necesito de mi báculo! * Gritaba Goku mientras los espíritus empezaban a avanzar para iniciar su ataque contra todos.

De repente se veía de nuevo aquella dimensión blanca de donde provenía la voz angelical de el espíritu de aquella espada que se sello a sí misma en Goku.

– ¡Mi amo quiere usar esa arma, pero yo quiero ser su arma y servirlo, estoy en un dilema; solo hay una solución, ya que esa arma posee magia y está fuertemente vinculada con mi amo podre fusionarme con ella para poder serle útil; verá mi amo que fusionándome con esa arma la misma será más fuerte! * Decía una voz angelical femenina sin emoción pero con determinación para luego juntar sus manos en forma de rezo.

– ¡Spiritual Magic Fusion! * Gritaba la misma voz angelical entonces después de eso el sello de la mano de Goku empezó a brillar con una luz intensa y dicha luz rodeaba también al propio báculo sagrado a quien finalmente Goku consiguió sostener y dicha luz también hizo que los espíritus atacantes se detuvieran, dicha luz también emitía un sonido vibrante.

 **Comienzo de épico soundrack: {** **watch?v=orRVhZoSJRw** **}**

– ¡Que es esa luz! * Decía Ellis mientras se cubría los ojos.

– ¡Conozco esa luz, es la del espíritu de la espada, entonces sí se sello así misma en Goku! ¡¿Pero porque aparece ahora?! * Decía preocupada Claire.

De repente la intensa luz cesó y se veía a Goku parado con su báculo, pero esta vez había algo diferente en su báculo, y es que era envés del color rojo que suele poseer ahora es de un color blanco brillante e iluminado justamente rodeándolo un aura de luz blanca, esto sorprendió enormemente al propio Goku quien nunca se imagino que su báculo podría cambiar de esta forma, y lo mejor es que sentía un gran poder emanando de él lo cual era parecido a lo que los de aquí llamaban magia elemental.

– ¡Mi Báculo ha cambiado, se siente un gran poder proviniendo de él! ¿Qué será? * Se pregunta Goku al observar el nuevo aspecto de su arma.

– ¡¿Ya vieron?! ¡¿Eso que porta Goku no es un Waffe?! * Pregunta sorprendida Rinslet.

– ¡Sí! ¡Eso posee amplia magia elemental de luz, aunque parece mezclada con otra energía mágica si es un waffe! * Exclama sorprendida Ellis

– ¡¿Acaso el espíritu decidió ayudar a Goku?! * Se preguntaba Claire aun sorprendida con lo que ve.

– ¡Ese poder! ¡No puedo equivocarme, es Terminus Est! ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!* Dice Restia sorprendida quien aun no se había retirado sino solo ocultado nuevamente en unos arbustos.

Mientras los espíritus se sentían algo intimidado por el poder que emanaba dicha arma que parecía una mezcla de dos tipos de magias sin embargo aun así empezaron a atacar mientras Goku los miraba seriamente.

– ¡No hay tiempo de pensar en ello, los golpeare ahora! ¡CRECE BACULO SAGRADO! * Grita Goku a lo que el báculo rodeado del poderoso aura de luz crece a una velocidad mucho mayor de lo que suele hacerlo, tanto así que rápidamente golpeó a un espíritu atravesándolo e inmediatamente este desaparece, esto sorprendió a todos incluso al propio Goku para luego rápidamente encogerse, esto en cierta forma intimido a esos espíritus oscuros.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Creció a una velocidad mucho más rápida de la que suele hacerlo! ¡Pero ahora veamos que tan bien golpeo a todos! ¡Al suelo ustedes por favor! * Grita Goku a las chicas las cuales obedecen y se agachan en el suelo para mantenerse a salvo.

– ¡Ahora los golpeare a todos! ¡CRECE BACULO SAGRADO! * Grita Goku y nuevamente a gran velocidad y rodeado de esa intensa luz el nuevo báculo mágico crece atravesando a otro espíritu haciéndolo de desaparecer para luego Goku girar con su báculo extendido iluminado y dar varias vueltas golpeando a la mayoría de los espíritus empezando dichos espíritus víctimas del ataque a desaparecer, quedando solamente unos pocos espíritus los cuales estaban bastantes temerosos al ver a sus compañeros ser derrotados fácilmente con solo ser golpeados por ese Báculo blanco rodeado de esa poderosa luz, y dichos espíritus eran el Gusano de gran tamaño, la gran Anguila y el enorme lagarto mencionados previamente, quienes temblaban de miedo ya que eran demasiado débiles para derrotar a tan poderoso waffe, pero aun así se armaron de valor y fueron al ataque.

– ¡Esta es su derrota! ¡Una vez más CRECE BACULO SAGRADO! *Gritaba Goku creciendo una vez más su nuevo báculo y de una vuelta golpeando a los 3 partiéndolos a todos en dos y finalmente desapareciendo, así terminando Goku con todos aquellos espíritus de bajo nivel.

 **Fin de épico soundrack: {** **watch?v=orRVhZoSJRw** **}**

Todas miraban en silencio lo que acababa de pasar y estaban sorprendidas.

– ¡¿Acaso algunas de ustedes entendió lo que paso?! * Decía estupefacta Ellis

– ¡Pues no pero fue increíble! * Dijo Rinslet sorprendida.

– ¡Fue ese espíritu de la espada antigua, él fue quien de alguna forma ayudo a Goku a acabar con esto rápido! * Dijo Claire con una mirada de sorpresa pero seria.

– ¡¿Espíritu de la espada antigua?! ¡Es cierto ahora que recuerdo escuche rumores sobre que Goku había domado ese espíritu pero no lo creí! ¡Pero como si Goku no es un elementarista, mas aun siendo un hombre! * Dice incrédula Rinslet.

– ¡Pues de alguna forma el propia espíritu se sello a si mismo alojándose en Goku! * Dijo Claire con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¡Eso no me lo esperaba! ¡No sabía que los espíritus podían hacer eso! ¡Son Goku, no cabe duda que tenga la capacidad de impactar con sus nombres en estas tierras! * Decía con una sonrisa Ellis.

– ¿Y donde se fue esa tal Restia? * Preguntaba Claire a lo que todas se preguntaban lo mismo.

–Creo que ya se fue * Dijo Rinslet seriamente.

Y luego de terminar la batalla la luz que envolvía el Báculo empezó a ser absorbida por el sello de la mano de Goku dejando a su Báculo de vuelta en su estado y color normal.

– ¡Vaya, no entiendo que sucedió pero me sirvió para terminar esto rápido! * Dice Goku confundido.

* * *

 **/Mientras a distancia observaba Restia quien se estaba por retirar/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack: {** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

– ¡Ya veo! ¡Así que Est está metida de alguna forma en esto, pero ella no evitara que case a mi presa Son Goku! ¡Se que el propio Goku lo querrá así ya que le apasionan los desafíos! ¡Pero cuidado pequeño, también estarán detrás de ti los demás miembros del Team Inferno, en especial la señora Rubia y el señor Tao Pai Pai que de alguna forma parece conocerte! ¡Nos veremos pronto de nuevo Son Goku! Jajajajajajajajajajajaja *Reía de forma psicópata Restia mientras de forma psicópata mientras desaparecía del lugar en medio de un aura negra.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

* * *

 **/De vuelta con Goku y las demás/**

,Goku se encontraba sosteniendo su Báculo y luego miro a las otras chicas y les hizo una señal de victoria una vez más con sus dos dedos, entonces todas van hacia él.

– ¡Increíble Goku, ese palo tuyo se transformo por unos pocos minutos en un Waffe y derrotaste rápidamente con él a esos espíritus de bajo nivel! * Decía Claire revolviendo la cabeza de Goku.

– ¡Pues ni yo sé lo que sucedió! ¡Yo ni siquiera se usar ese poder que ustedes usan! * Dice Goku aun confundido.

– ¡Eso lo sabemos Goku, pero es mejor preocuparnos por averiguar eso en otra ocasión, todos necesitamos descansar! * Decía con calma Rinslet.

– ¡Tiene razón señorita, usted debe preocuparse en curarse sus heridas por ahora y la señorita Claire también! * Decía Carol sonriente a lo que ambas asienten.

– ¡Pues yo también me retiro! ¡Iré a ver como siguen Reishia y Rakka! ¡Goku, una vez más lo siento por todo! ¡Y además muchas gracias por salvarme del Glasya-Labolas! * Dice inclinándose cortésmente Ellis a lo que Goku sonríe.

– ¡Ya te dije que no te disculpes y en cuanto a lo otro, pues no fue nada! Jijijijijijijj ¡Esperare que elijas el castigo y también si tu quieres espero que seamos amigo y volvamos a luchar de nuevo! * Dice Goku feliz pasándole la mano a Ellis y esta sonrojándose y estrechándole la mano a Goku.

– ¡Si Goku! ¡Nos vemos! * Dijo Ellis despidiéndose de todos y retirándose.

– ¡Bueno nosotros nos vamos!, ¡¿pero mañana es fin de semana que te parece Goku si vamos de paseo y te invito a comer lo que quieras, lo mereces por todo lo que has hecho hoy?! * Decía Rinslet sonriente a Goku.

– ¡Siiiiiii! ¡Acepto! * Grita Goku de alegría al saber que podría comer lo que quiera.

– ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Pues yo también lo invitare! * Dice Claire y mirándose con chispas junto con Rinslet.

– ¡Pues entonces iremos todos mañana, nos vemos Rinse y Carol! * Dice Goku despidiéndose Goku y ambas también se despiden de él y de Claire aunque Rinslet sacándole la lengua a el pelo de carmesí y la misma respondiéndole igual en clara señal de rivalidad que tienen, más aún porque ambos en cierta forma tienen una especie de interés en Goku y aunque ninguna se dio cuenta dicho extraño interés también lo tiene en Goku la propia Ellis.

Y luego de despedirse Claire mira sonriente a Goku.

–Bueno Goku vamos al cuarto a descansar, ¿pero qué te parece si en el cuarto antes de dormir hablamos un poco mi sirviente? * Pregunta Claire sonriente a lo que Goku asiente.

– ¡Esta bien Claire vamos! * Dice Goku feliz y entonces ambos se dirigen al cuarto para hablar y luego descansar para prepararse para intentar pasar un buen fin de semana.

¿Qué tal pasaran el día mañana Goku Claire y Rinslet? ¿Cómo será la relación de Goku con Ellis ahora que arreglaron sus diferencias? ¿Habrá tenido un impacto positivo en Rakka y Reishia este duelo que tuvieron para que quizás vean a Claire y Rinslet de otra forma, o tal vez no? ¿Convencerá Ellis a sus subordinadas que Goku no es una mala persona? ¿Qué otra prueba estará planeando Restia contra Goku y cuándo será su esperada pelea contra el mismo? ¿Aparecerá en algún momento El Mismísimo Asesino número uno del mundo Tao Pai Pai para intentar vengarse de Goku? ¿Y cómo será el momento en que Goku se vea las caras con la actual campeona máxima del Blade Dance Ren Ashbell? Lo sabran en los próximos capítulos de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.

* * *

Hola soy Goku: Bueno creo que hoy será un muy buen día ya que las chicas me han invitado a comer, ¿pero qué? ¿Quién eres tú y que quieres de mí? ¡¿Queeeee?! ¿Qué soy tu amo? No entiendo que sucede aquí. Esto y mucho más en Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance no se lo pierdan.

* * *

 **/Tráiler de futura gran pelea/**

Nos encontramos en un bosque con Goku y Restia mirándose de forma seria finalmente preparándose para su esperada batalla con Restia extendiendo sus dos manos en forma de garras indicativo de que esa es su pose de pelea y Goku con su clásica pose de pelea al estilo tortuga.

– ¡Goku finalmente ha llegado el momento de que choquemos fuerzas! ¡¿Que se siente que un fuerte pero simple mortal como tú tenga el honor de jugar contra un espíritu legendario de los más poderosos de la historia y de ser su presa?! *Dice Restia con una sonrisa amplia que demuestra sus ansias por la sangre.

– ¡Emocionado! ¡No me importa lo que seas, yo te daré tu merecido! ¡Peleare con toda mi fuerza!* Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante y preparándose para el que hasta ahora será su más grande desafío en estas tierras.

–Jajajajajajaja ¡Me alegra escuchar eso, bueno entonces empezaremos ahora, voy a masacrarte sin contenerme! * Dice con una sonrisa psicópata Restia a Goku y ambos están en sus respectivas poses de batalla, de repente una hoja está a punto de caer de un árbol finalmente cayendo, aterrizando al suelo y sirviendo de señal para empezar la batalla.

Finalmente Goku y Restia se lanzan para empezar las peleas de sus vidas.

 **/Una pelea Brutal: Goku vs Restia. Próximamente en Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance/**


	7. ¡Te Estamos Asechando Son Goku!

Ahora responderé a los comentarios.

 **GuestZ:** Te agradezco por tu apoyo amigo y en cuanto a lo de Rakka y Reishia pues gracias también por coincidir, de hecho en mis fanfics pienso darles importancia a personajes con potencial pero en mi opinión fueron desaprovechados tanto por su novelista como por el anime. Y en cuanto a la nueva forma del báculo, pues no aparecerá tan a menudo, para que justamente eso lo haga especial, solo si en verdad es necesario y Goku quiera usarla, ya que como sabrás Goku jamás la consideraría ni un arma ni siquiera una sirviente o su espíritu a Est a diferencia de Kamito, sino su igual, amiga y camarada, por lo que Goku jamás querría darle ordenes sino simplemente pedirle ayuda cuando la necesite, porque ese es el Goku que conocemos, sin embargo alguna vez aparecerá de nuevo esa versión más adelante, así que no preocupes. Saludos y Suerte Amigo.

 **juanan231283:** Te agradezco que te gustara el capitulo, en cuanto a lo de Est, pues si era obvio pero tendrá bastante diferencia en relación de lo que fue con Kamito, ya que Goku no la vera ni como su arma ni como su espíritu sino como una amiga o camarada,o sea su igual, sabemos cómo es el buen Goku, por lo que no la usaría jamás para combatir a un solo enemigo ya que a él le gustan los desafíos, y esa forma del báculo solo la usara si en verdad es necesario, principalmente si hay varios enemigos a la vez para vencer como en la situación pasada, pero veremos cómo se desenvuelve su relacionamiento entre ambos personajes inocentes, y en cuanto a **Goku vs Restia** , lo del capítulo anterior solo fue un tráiler de la futura saga de la cual Restia será la antagonista principal con Jio Inzagi como el antagonista secundario más importante, así que aún faltan capítulos para que se dé esa gran pelea y que la saga puede que dure más que la saga del combate al estilo Blade dance contra las caballeros Sylphid, pero ten paciencia que tampoco tardara demasiado y en el momento en que ocurra lo hare lo mas épico posible. Gracias por el apoyo y estaremos atentos también a tus fanfics. Saludos Amigo.

 **SatZBoom:** Gracias por el apoyo Brother y te aseguro que a medida que avance se hará mucho más interesante, y al Teen Goku lo usaré en Goku en One Piece, primero tendrá el aspecto del Goku que derrotó a King Piccolo Daimaku y luego de un time skip obtendrá el aspecto del Teen Goku, o sea el Goku que derrotó a Piccolo Jr en el torneo. Y de hecho el último también aparecerá en la historia; así que espérala que en cualquier momento lo estrene, posiblemente después de concluir la saga de Restia que será buenísima. Gracias por el apoyo amigo. Saludos.

 **Jiren El Gris:** Dentro de poco iniciará la saga en donde Restia será la principal antagonista y allí ocurrirá tan esperada pelea, así que estate atento amigo. Y Gracias por el apoyo amigo. Saludos

Sin nada más que añadir, comencemos.

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores AkiraToriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: ¡Te Estamos Asechando Son Goku!**

 **/Cuarto de Claire/**

Nos encontramos en el cuarto de Claire, como sabrán antes de entrar Goku le dijo a Claire que se adelante ya que el tenia algo por hacer, y entonces Goku se tiró a un lago en el bosque atrapando varios pulpos y cocinándolos en una fogata para comerlos, previamente antes del combate Claire lo había alimentado pero eso no dejo satisfecho a Goku así que por eso fue a alimentarse; después de terminar fue al cuarto de Claire a darse un baño lo cual ya había hecho Claire previamente y luego se puso unas pijamas masculinas que Claire le había conseguido más otra ropa para que usase y hasta mando hacer un par de replicas del uniforme(si se preguntan en qué momento los compró, pues imagino que ellos lo mandan traer por algún sirviente asignado de sus familias o de la propia escuela, los mismos que les proveen comida ropas para sí mismos y demás cosas; la verdad no sabría explicarles, es cosa del autor)

Y ahora Claire y Goku estaban sentados preparados para la conversación que pidió tener Claire, había un silencio hasta que Goku rompió dicho silencio.

– Oye Claire ¿de qué querías hablarme? * Pregunta Goku a lo que Claire lo mira de forma triste para responder.

–Antes que nada ¡Lo siento! * Se disculpa Claire a lo que Goku está confundido.

– ¿Pero porque te disculpas? * Pregunta confundido Goku.

–Porque al igual que Ellis, yo también me equivoque, quería poder a toda costa, quería hacerme fuerte por una razón pero estaba tomando el lugar equivocado, pero las palabras que le dijiste a Ellis cuando la tenias derrotada no solo tuvieron un efecto en ella, sino también en mi, por culpa de ese egoísmo mío incluso iba a descuidar a Scarlet quien además de mi espíritu es mi amiga, así que ¡Te prometo que a partir de ahora me hare fuerte junto con Scarlet usando el camino correcto aun si este es más duro estricto y largo! *Dice Claire con determinación a Goku quien la mira seriamente.

–Te diré lo que le dije a Ellis, no hay nada que perdonar, puede que te hallas equivocado pero lo importante es reconocerlo y que finalmente ahora sabes lo que quieres * Dice Goku con una sonrisa cosa que conmovió a Claire.

– ¿Pero sabes? No te decía nada porque eso hubiera sido meterme demasiado pero ya que tu lo dices te diré que hacer eso de buscar poder es innecesario, tu no lo necesitas, ya tienes un gran potencial que aun puedes explotar * Dice Goku cosa que sorprendió a Claire.

– ¡¿De verdad lo crees?! * Pregunta Claire sorprendida Claire a lo que Goku asiente.

–Sí, lo pude sentir cuando peleaste conmigo y también cuando peleaste con la amiga de Ellis, estoy seguro que algún día con entrenamiento sabrás explotar todo ese poder que posees * Dice Goku a lo que Ellis se pone feliz.

– ¡Gracias Goku, así lo hare! Ahora te hablare del porque quiero hacerme fuerte * Dice Claire con seriedad y algo de tristeza cosa que fue notado por Goku.

–No es necesario que me lo digas si no quieres * Dice Goku a lo que Claire niega con la cabeza.

–No, mereces saberlo, y la razón por la que quiero hacerme fuerte es para volver hay alguien muy importante para mí , alguien a quien quiero alcanzar* Responde Claire cosa que extraña a Goku, luego Claire se quita de su cuello una especie de medalla en su mayor parte plateada, usando una pequeña cadena gris como sujetador y la parte principal era redonda de también gris en parte pero en el centro teniendo una piedra azul noche y dentro de ella el dibujo de un león rojo que pareciera que fuera de fuego, este objeto dio curiosidad a Goku

– ¿Un león de Fuego? ¿Qué significa? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

–Significa El escudo del Ducado de Elstein, mi familia. * Indico Claire a lo que Goku recordó ese apellido.

–"Elstein, ahora que recuerdo ese es el apellido de la líder de ese Equipo Inferno, ¡es cierto! ¡La directora dijo que ella y Claire son hermanas!" * Decia Goku en sus pensamientos.

–Mi familia Los Elstein en el pasado teníamos muy buena fama, pero eso termino hace 4 años porque alguien conocida como Rubia Elstein cometió un acto considerado altísima traición ganando así ella una mala fama con el apodo **Reina de la Calamidad** provocando el hundimiento del bue nombre que teníamos y ella es mi propia hermana por lo que ya no puedo usar el apellido Elstein* Decía Claire seriamente y esto a Goku le hizo recordar lo que la directora le dijo sobre ella que fue similar a lo que ahora le dice Claire.

–Ya veo, pero dime, ¿Por qué la quieres buscar? ¿Acaso es para vengarte? * Preguntaba con naturalidad Goku pero dicha pregunta no gusto mucho a Claire.

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo solo! ¡Solo quiero que me explique el porqué hizo todo eso, el porqué cometió esos pecados! ¡Eso es lo que quiero! * Dice Claire con determinación.

– ¿Pues si es así, si solo quieres hablar para que hacerte fuerte? * Pregunta Goku con curiosidad.

– ¡Porque con solo palabras se que no me escuchara, por eso quiero hacerme fuerte para que mis palabras la alcancen, y además ahora también quiero hacerme fuerte por mí, porque tus palabras me inspiraron! ¡Sin embargo quiero saber de su propia boca porque hizo tal desastre en el imperio Ordesia!* Dice Claire a lo que Goku asiente y finalmente entiende.

– ¡Ya veo, pues hazte fuerte entrenando y descubriendo tu máxima fuerza! * Le dice Goku con una sonrisa.

– ¡Gracias Goku! * Dice Claire feliz mientras Goku se queda pensativo.

–"Lo siento Claire, pero la Directora me pidió que no te dijera nada aun, y ahora entiendo porque, te sentirás muy mal al enterarte que tu propia hermana es la persona a quien me enviaron a detener; no sé qué hacer, debo hablar con la directora sobre esto ya que si te enteras de forma sorpresiva posiblemente quedaras devastada al saber que Rubia es la Jefa de los malos" * Dice Goku que por primera vez le preocupa algo que no se trate de pelear y eso es guardar o no un secreto, esta cara de preocupación la notó Claire.

– ¿Estás bien Goku, acaso te preocupa lo que te conté? * Dice Claire preocupada a lo que Goku la mira de forma seria.

– ¡Claire, solo te prometo una cosa, pase lo que pase yo te ayudare en lo que necesites! * Dice Goku con determinación lo cual conmueve a Claire y se sonroja un poco.

– ¡No te creas por ser tan fuerte! ¡Lo de mi hermana antes que nada lo quiero solucionar yo misma cuando la vea, pero igual agradezco tu ayuda! * Dijo Claire primero en modo tsundere pero después tímidamente agradeciendo a Goku.

– ¡No hay problema Claire! ¿Ahora qué tal si dormimos? * Decía Goku a lo que Claire asiente.

–Buenas Noches Claire * Decía Goku sonriente y con sueño.

–Buenas Noches Goku* Decía Claire y al instante Goku se durmió, para que Claire aprovechara esto para abrazarlo como a un peluche terminado por dormirse.

– ¡Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! * Se escuchaba un sonido de molestia lo cual suelen hacer las chicas Kuuderes al molestarse, sin embargo ni Claire ni Goku lo oyeron ya que se durmieron esperando para que mañana pasen un buen día libre con Rinslet sin embargo a veces el destino puede jugar una mala pasada y Goku terminaría por tener un encuentro inesperado pero no muy agradable.

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto a esas horas en un Castillo de Alphas Teocracia/**

Nos encontramos en un castillo misterioso que por la noche no se distingue su color, donde en su interior se encuentran reunidas alrededor de una gran mesa 7 mujeres jovenes, entre las cuales en el centro se encontraba una mujer con un largo cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color, tenía un uniforme de tinte militar en su mayor parte color verde con pequeños bordes amarillos y una corbata roja y la falda llegando solo hasta cierta parte de los muslos de las piernas, de forma muy parecida a estudiantes de escuelas, demostrando una sensualidad reveladora en sus piernas. La misma esta relajada tomando un té de forma elegante y preparándose para dirigir unas palabras a las demás que están reunidas allí, siendo ella aparentemente la líder de la reunión.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=k8L1nrsycHE}**

– ¡Bueno Damas, la reunión del Equipo Inferno oficialmente entra en sesión! * Dice con voz calmada la líder quien acaba de confirmar que esta reunión es ni más ni menos del mismísimo Equipo Inferno, el cual es el grupo criminal que Greyworth encargo a Goku la misión de detener y al ser esta mujer la líder, también teniendo rasgos muy parecidos a Claire pero mayor, solo puede tratarse de la apodada Reina de la Calamidad Rubia Elstein.

–Supongo que dices **Damas** porque Tao Pai Pai no está presente ¿verdad? * Dice con cierta ironía y arrogancia una chica aparentemente menor que Rubia posiblemente de la misma edad que Goku o un poco mayor pero más alta que él, la misma viste de forma casi igual a Rubia pero su corbata envés de estar de forma normal se encuentra en forma de moño, y la chica tiene un cabello color largo gris cenizas que están atados a ambos lados de la cabezas en forma de infantiles coletas, con ojos de color azul claro y labios encantadores con un brote rosa.

– ¡Así es Muir, el señor Tao Pai Pai aun está en etapa de curación o reparación, como quieran llamarle; todavía falta para que el esté de vuelta con nosotras! * Explica Rubia a lo que de mala gana asiente la llamada Muir.

– ¡Bueno, como iba diciendo, la reunión da comienzo, y el tema a tratar son los datos reunidos por Restia sobre un individuo nuevo que ha llegado en esta zona del mundo, específicamente en La Academia Espiritual Areishia! * Dice Rubia a todas.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas organizando una reunión solo por una sola persona?! ¡Ni que fuera una deidad o un poderoso monstruo! ¡Si tanto te molesta, tu solo dile a Muir y Muir irá a eliminar a esa molestia! * Dijo con molestia Muir y levantando la voz, esto en cierta forma incomodaba a las demás a excepción de Rubia y Restia quien también se encontraba en dicha reunión.

–Quizás, pero aun así deberías ser un poco más respetuosa, escuchando lo que la señora Rubia y la espíritu Restia tienen que decir, tal vez resulte algo muy interesante * Decía con calma una chica que aparentaba los 15 años, tenía exactamente el mismo uniforme que Restia, con un color de piel algo bronceada, cabello color verde jade y orejas puntiagudas que son muestras de que pertenece a una raza no humana llamada Elfim.

– Esta bien, la escuchare pero si vuelves a tratar de darme ordenes aun si eres mi amiga quizás por accidente te mate * Dice fríamente Muir cosa que asusta a la Elfim quien levantaba ambas manos para negar a Muir que quisiera darle ordenes lo cual calma a la pequeña.

– ¡Gracias! ¡Ahora Restia, me gustaría escuchar los informes que de lo que viste en estos días con respecto a este visitante! *Ordena Rubia a lo que Restia quien justamente se encontraba sentada cerca de Rubia se prepara para hablar.

–Muy bien señora, déjeme decirle que lo que averigüé sobre este individuo es sumamente interesante, y les puedo asegurar que a diferencia de lo que Muir dijo, este ser es sumamente interesante * Dijo Restia mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa a Muir quien puso cara de molestia por eso, pero a la vez también tuvo cierto interés en escuchar sobre este misterioso individuo.

– ¿Ah sí? Pues con más razón compártelo con nosotros querida * Dijo con una sonrisa Rubia a lo que todas ponen atención a Restia.

–Pues el nombre de nuestro sujeto en cuestión es Son Goku, mejor conocido como Goku, es un adolecente pero con la apariencia de un pequeño niño, de hecho es incluso más bajo que yo, tiene un distinguible pelo al estilo puerco espín. * Dice Restia, lo cual extrañó a todas las presentes.

–Jajajajaja ¡¿Eso es lo interesante?! ¡Un individuo con esa apariencia claramente no puede ser una amenaza! ¡Al menos que sea un gran maestro de magia, pero siendo un pequeño como ese, claramente es insignificante! *Dice riéndose con burla Muir.

–Fufufu, ¿y qué dirías si te dijera que él fue llamado específicamente por la Directora Greyworth para derrotarnos o en sus palabras **para patearnos el trasero?** * Dijo Restia con malicia, cosa que llamó la atención de todas generando molestia en casi todas pero no en Rubia y después de unos segundos de silencio Muir volvió a reír.

–Jajajajajajaja ¡¿A caso esa bruja enloqueció?! ¡¿Pretende que un simple enano siquiera lidie con alguna de nosotras?! ¡Ni que fuera alguien como mi hermano! * Decía riendo Muir.

–Pues respecto a lo que dijiste anteriormente, no, no es ningún maestro de magia, de hecho hasta la peor alumna de esa academia en donde esta sabe mucho más que el de magia; o sea que no sabe prácticamente nada de la misma, así que está muy lejos de ser alguien como Kamito * Dice Restia con serenidad.

– ¡Pues eso era obvio! ¡Ningún hombre está a la altura de mi hermano, menos un debilucho como ese! *Dice Muir aun burlándose.

–Lamento decirte que estas totalmente equivocada Muir, es cierto que no sabe absolutamente de magia, sin embargo tiene otra virtud, y esa es que es un experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, diría que en esa disciplina si lucha casi al nivel de un maestro

* Dice Restia, cosa que intriga bastante a todas.

– ¿Qué te hace decir eso Restia? * Dice la misma mujer Elfim que anteriormente había discutido con Muir.

–Pues vi sus habilidades, tiene una gran fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana; aparentemente lucha un gran estilo de artes marciales; y respondiendo a tu pregunta Lily pues lo vi en persona ya que ha derrotado fácilmente primero al espíritu Dark Calm(La Almeja monstruo del quinto capítulo), al cual derrotó una forma muy sencilla con solo un golpe de cabeza * Decía Restia relajada, pero esto sorprendió a unas cuantas quedando incrédulas.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! Es cierto que no es un espíritu de alto nivel, pero sé que su coraza se caracteriza por ser dura y resistente, es imposible que un humano la rompa con tanta facilidad, excepto por el Señor Tao Pai Pai claro esta * Decía sorprendida la llamada Lily.

– ¡Es cierto, Muir no lo cree, seguramente ese espíritu estaba herido antes de batallar con él, además como lo dijo Lily, no es un espíritu tan fuerte así que…..! * Decía Muir tratando de restar meritos al logro del pequeño pero fue interrumpida por Restia.

–Y supongo que también dirás que derrotó al gigantesco espíritu militar Glasya-Labolas combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo porque estaba _"herido"_ * Decía con burla Restia, cosa que sorprendió bastante a la mayor parte y dejo con la boca abierta a Muir.

– ¡¿Queeeee?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡El espíritu Glasya-Labolas es un espíritu militar gigantesco de 10 metros! ¡Es uno de alto nivel del imperio Ordesia con una dureza y resistencia extrema! ¡Sin un espíritu con un nivel más alto o teniendo un talento para la magia como nosotras u otros talentosos magos tienen, o siendo una deidad para las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo como el señor Tao Pai Pai es imposible derrotarlo! ¡¿Y me quieres decir que un enano lo derroto solo peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra él?! * Dice Shokeada e incrédula Muir.

–Jajajajaja vaya ese tal Goku se oye interesante, con solo oír esto me dan ganas de torturarlo * Dice alegre una chica con cabello que le llega hasta los hombros, llevando el mismo uniforme que Rubia y una mirada que refleja perversión, sadismo y lujuria.

– ¡Cállate Sjora! ¡Esta clase de bromas no son graciosas en estos momentos! Y tu ¡¿Qué te propones Restia?! * Decía histérica Muir a lo que Restia de repente deja de sonreír mirando de forma seria a Muir.

–¿Te diré algo Muir? puede que en ciertos momentos al igual que tu suelo bromear, pero en una reunión sería como esta no perdería mi tiempo en algo como eso, lo que digo es 100% real; el derroto a ese gigantesco espíritu sin siquiera sufrir una herida seria, prácticamente nada; pero de hecho desde el momento en que sentí su presencia llegar a esta región he decidido convertirlo en mi propia presa, cuando me acerque a hablar con el pude sentir el gran poder que posee, el tipo de energía que tiene es sumamente rara, la misma que posee el Señor Tao Pai * Dijo Restia poniendo una amplia sonrisa de forma psicópata reflejando su sed de sangre emitiendo un aura de intensidad a su alrededor, las demás notaron eso, lo cual dejo sorprendida a Muir que empezaba a comprender que Restia no estaba bromeando y las demás también.

– ¡¿Cómo El señor Tao Pai Pai?! ¡¿El asesino más famoso del mundo?! ¡Imposible! ¡¿Dime, acaso es tan poderoso como él?! * Pregunta ahora otra mujer Elfim, pero aparentando ser más mayor, alta y glamorosa, como de la edad de la profesora Freya, teniendo también un largo cabello verde, ojos color rubies y las características orejas puntiagudas de los Elfim.

–No lo sé Vivian, ya sabes que el señor Tao Pai Pai tenía un gran poder, no sé si el llegue hasta ese nivel, pero si lo hiciera seria excitante * Dice Restia sacando la lengua y poniendo un dedo en ella de forma lujuriosa.

– ¡Vaya! ¿Esa es toda la información Restia o hay algo más que hay que saber? * Preguntaba Rubia con una sonrisa serena que demostraba sumo interés por todo lo que acaba de escuchar, pero permaneciendo calmada.

–Pues si hay algo más. Resulta que después de derrotar a Glasya-Labolas liberé varios espíritus de bajo nivel para que atacaran no solo a él sino a sus amigas entre las que se encontraba su hermana señora, simplemente lo hice para jugar un poco con Goku; ya que al ver como esos espíritus lastimaban a sus amigas me tendría odio haciendo esto más interesante. Pero pasó algo que no esperaba, se activó una especie de sello de contrato espiritual de su mano que se mescló con un báculo que poseía como arma, y resulta que ese espíritu es la mismísima Terminus Est la Demon Slayer. Y al mezclarse con su arma, el mismo cambio teniendo la forma de un báculo brillante blanco con el que acabo rápidamente con más de una decena de espíritus débiles * Decía Restia sonriendo y esto dejo sorprendida a todas.

– ¡Pero tu dijiste que él no sabe absolutamente nada de magia y menos de ser un elementarista, sin embargo ahora dices que tiene un sello de Est! ¡¿Dime eso es un sello temporal o un contrato?! * Pregunta Lily intrigada.

– ¡Esto es lo más interesante! ¡Resulta que Claire dijo que vio como Est se sello a si misma dentro de Goku creando ella misma el contrato sin que Goku ni lo quisiera, ni lo pidiera y ni entendiera absolutamente nada de ello! * Dice Restia feliz a lo que todas quedan intrigadas y sorprendidas, incluso Rubia.

– ¿Pero Restia, acaso es posible que ustedes puedan hacer eso con una persona que ni siquiera es usuario de magia? * Pregunta intrigada y seriamente Rubia.

–Pues solo unos pocos espíritus del más alto nivel pueden, pero para ello deben haber 4 condiciones, 1- el sujeto en cuestión debe ser alguien con un gran poder en su interior, 2- El sujeto no debe poseer magia elemental, pero si otro tipo de energía, 3- La víctima no debe saber cómo funciona la magia ya sea que la posea o no y 4- la cual es la más importante, debe poseer un corazón completamente puro lleno de luz. Esa es la forma de que un espíritu de alto nivel por su cuenta forme un contrato exitoso con alguien sin que tenga que ser un sello temporal o maldito. Y el aparentemente Goku cumplió todas las condiciones por lo que Est tuvo éxito. *Explicaba Restia calmadamente.

– ¡¿Pero cómo es posible que ella se fusionara de esa forma con esa arma?! * Preguntaba Lily curiosa.

–Pues hizo una fusión espiritual, eso se puede hacer fusionándote con objetos siempre y cuando estos posean magia propia; aunque Goku no es usuario de magia, seguramente ese báculo es de esos objetos mágicos que cualquier ser podría usarla al poseer dicho objeto una magia que lo permite. *Explica Restia Lily asintiendo y a la vez este asunto intrigando cada vez más a las demás miembros.

– ¡Esto puede ser un problema! ¡Aun si ese tal Goku no sabe usar al espíritu, ella es una aliada para él y puede ser una molestia para nosotros! * Dice la llamada Vivian preocupada pero Restia levanta una mano para calmarla.

–No te preocupes, lo he observado y a él le gusta pelear solo, seguramente es de esos guerreros orgullosos que detestan luchar con alguna ventaja; la ultima vez solo aceptó esa ayuda porque no podía acabar con todos esos espíritus y proteger a sus amigas al mismo tiempo * Decía Restia relajada lo cual en cierta forma calmo a Vivian.

– ¿Ya veo, y eso es la totalidad de la información Restia? * Preguntaba calmadamente Rubia bebiendo su té.

–Eso es todo mi señora * Dice Restia cortésmente.

–Está bien. Ahora, quiero que cada una emita un juicio u opinión sobre la información de ese tal Son Goku empezando por ti Lily Flame * Dice Rubia seriamente señalando a Lily.

–Bueno mi señora, francamente en mi opinión esto me sorprende bastante, todo lo que reveló Restia, y es difícil de creer; sin embargo como ella lo dijo, no hay razón para mentir o bromear con algo como esto, estamos hablando de alguien que según La Bruja de la Noche puede ser una amenaza para nosotros, por eso lo mando llamar a estas tierras, claramente probando eso que es fuerte por sí mismo y no por poseer a un espíritu. Por eso, propongo que tomemos precauciones *Opina Lily seriamente.

–Muy bien, pensare en tu proposición, ahora quiero escuchar tu opinión Vivian Melosa * Dice Rubia señalando a Vivian.

– ¡Pues déjenme decirles que en mi opinión esto no es para tomarse como broma o chiste; dejando de lado el tema del espíritu Est, si la propia Greyworth lo trajo no es para jugar, es porque ella confía en su capacidad, o sea que es alguien que ella cree que como mínimo puede vencer a algunas de nosotras y eso no es para reírse sino como dijo Lily, es para tomar precauciones! * Dice Vivian con preocupación ante este asunto.

–Muy bien Vivian, con eso ya tenemos a 2 que proponen precaución, tendré también en cuenta tu sugerencia. Ahora quiero escuchar tu juicio Sjora Kahn * Dice Rubia señalando a Sjora.

– ¡Lo que opino es que esto es intrigante, apasionante, excitante e interesante! ¡Si lo que dice Restia es cierto estamos hablando de alguien que puede causar gran impacto en estas tierras! Pero ¿no cree señora que después de que se recupere el Señor Tao Pai Pai podríamos preguntarle a él si lo conoce? Recuerde que es una energía rara la que posee y puede que él lo conozca personalmente o quizás haya oído hablar de él, tengamos en cuenta que nuestro asesino favorito también proviene de tierras muy lejanas a estas *Dijo Sjora con su habitual sonrisa seductora a lo que algunas demostraron estar de acuerdo.

–Tu sugerencia es interesante Sjora, y si puede que sea buena idea preguntarle al señor Tao Pai Pai si sabe algo de él, pero para ello esperaremos a que se recupere completamente. Ahora quisiera que compartieras tu opinión Muir Alenstarl * Dijo Rubia señalando a Muir quien se preparaba para hablar, y esto preocupa a unas cuantas al notar lo escandalosa que es.

–Bueno, dejen a Muir decirles que puede que Restia esté hablando seriamente sobre esto y quizás no esté bromeando, ¡Pero Muir no creerá nada de lo que escuche sobre ese enano hasta que lo vea con sus ojos! ¡Jamás Muir creerá que alguien como el este a la altura de mi hermano hasta que me lo demuestre! * Dice Muir levantando la voz cosa que genero molestia en algunas por lo enérgica de esta chica.

–De acuerdo Muir, veremos cómo solucionamos eso, pero ahora quiero escuchar tu opinión ya que te has quedado callada en toda la reunión Velsaria Eva Fahrengart * Dice Rubia señalando a la única que no emitió opinión alguna y se trata de la mismísima hermana mayor de Ellis a quien admira y respeta, la misma que perdió hace 3 años contra Ren Ashbell en el Blade Dance, pero a diferencia de aquel tiempo ahora si bien es prácticamente igual es más alta que en aquella ocasión, siendo una mujer alta y de porte elegante. La misma estaba con el ceño fruncido preparándose para hablar.

–Muy bien, esta es mi opinión; y es que al igual que Muir no creeré estas patrañas hasta que lo vea con mis ojos, pero no como espectadora, sino en un combate al estilo Blade Dance contra ese muchacho. Y en vista que está en mi escuela en un tiempo se harán dichos combates para clasificar y presiento que me tocara luchar contra él, y solo allí comprobaré si Restia miente o dice la verdad. Como sabrán esta será la última reunión en la que participe en un buen tiempo ya que iré a hacer algunos asuntos para luego regresar a mi academia. Eso es todo lo que voy a decir * Dice con voz seria y mirando con el ceño fruncido Velsaria a lo que Muir sonríe al ver a alguien que coincide con su punto de vista sobre Goku.

–De acuerdo Velsaria, dejaremos que lo hagas a tu manera, aun así agradezco que participaras en esta reunión. Ahora procederé a preguntarles si ¿la mayoría está de acuerdo en tomar precauciones y preguntarle al Señor Tao Pai Pai sobre Son Goku?

* Pregunto Rubia asintiendo la mayoría solo excluyéndose Muir y Velsaria.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=k8L1nrsycHE}**

–Bien, entonces haremos ambos. Ahora les emitiré mi opinión sobre este asunto. Lo que opino es que no es algo que podemos ignorar o menospreciar de ninguna forma, aun si el oponente no estuviera al nivel de ninguna de nosotras cualquiera que se declare a si mismo enemigo del Equipo Inferno como lo hizo ese chico pues lo consideraremos eso, un enemigo. Ahora en cuanto a toda la información que trajo Restia pues yo conozco perfectamente a Restia y aunque dicha información es posiblemente de las más raras que obtuvimos, yo le creo plenamente en lo que dice, por lo tanto creo que Goku si es alguien a tener en cuenta y debemos estar preparados todos en este grupo para una posible confrontación contra el * Dice Rubia con una mirada seria a lo que todas ponen atención, sin embargo Restia de tener una mirada seria pasa a dar una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Y por cierto esa energía rara que posee El Señor Tao Pai Pai se llama Ki que significa **Fuerza Vital** , que a diferencia de la magia es la energía vital de cada ser vivo, posiblemente todos lo posean sin embargo para poder desarrollarlo se necesita un gran y raro talento para ello, y los que lo dominan a la perfección son muy escasos, más escasos que los magos; además de por supuesto se necesita realizar un duro y exhaustivo entrenamiento. Según sé como su significado lo explica no usa un poder externo sino uno interno y propio, lo cual al dominarlo se pueden llegar a poseer una velocidad y fuerza fuera de lo común. Al menos es eso lo que me explicó el señor Tao Pai Pai cuando se lo pregunte y por lo que veo ese tal Goku puede que domine esa rareza de poder el cual incluso puede llegar a ser tan fuerte como la magia * Explica Rubia a lo que todas quedan sorprendidas excepto Restia quien parece haber recordado algo.

– ¡Perdón señora! ¡Había olvidado eso! ¡Si ahora que recuerdo, en el pasado hace siglos mientras que en esta parte del mundo la magia era lo más conocido en otras tierras lo era esa energía rara llamada Ki, aunque como ha dicho muy pocos lo dominaban, para hacerlo tendrías que convertirte en todo un maestro naciendo inclusive con un talento extraordinario para ello! Pero según recuerdo el más grande maestro en la historia del Ki se llamaba Mutaito el cual tenía su propia escuela en donde solo iban a entrenar unos pocos entre todo el mundo que podían soportar su riguroso entrenamiento y además tener un talento para el Ki a explotar. Mutaito era tan fuerte que incluso podía derrotar a monstruos y espíritus malignos con suma facilidad e inclusive humanos de gran estatura y fuerza bruta eran nada para él, pero después de que este se hiciera viejo apareció un gran monstruo verde que para mala suerte de él y sus discípulos también dominaba el Ki e inclusive lo hacía mejor y se llamaba King Piccolo Daimakú.

– ¿King Piccolo Daimakú? *Preguntaba Rubia con curiosidad.

–Si Piccolo Daimakú si bien también tenía la capacidad de usar magia era su abominable dominio del Ki lo que lo hicieron alguien de temer, era tan temido en esa región ya que derrotaba asesinando a todo aquel que lo desafiaba, y también tenía monstruos de su creación que lo respaldaban los cuales eran sus hijos. Todos ellos derrotaron a cualquiera que se le oponían en esa parte del mundo hasta que finalmente les toco enfrentarse al los discípulos de Mutaito que eran la ultima resistencia que tenían, entonces Piccolo Daimaku envió a sus monstruos a destruir dicha escuela mientras los discípulos de Mutaito lucharon a muerte con esos monstruos en una guerra de la cual murieron todos los hijos de Piccolo Daimakú y de la escuela de Mutaito solo sobrevivieron sus 2 mejores alumnos quienes desafiaron al mismo Piccolo Daimakú pero fueron humillantemente derrotados y estaban a punto de ser asesinados hasta que llego su maestro Mutaito, considerado el hombre más fuerte del mundo; pero increíblemente ni siquiera el aunque lucho con todo, pudo contra semejante monstruo, así que sus discípulos lo ayudaron a escapar, cosa que consiguieron, y luego de muchos años Mutaito fue a buscar su revancha contra ese monstruo esta vez usando una técnica con un poder, el cual consistía en usar todo el Ki que uno posee para sellar al enemigo en un recipiente con un sello; si un sello poderoso que funciona con Ki y con eso logro derrotar a ese monstruo encerrándolo en ese recipiente con el sello; pero como dije usó todo su Ki y al ser esa la energía Vital, murió. Supongo que esas son las consecuencias de usar el Ki a ese extremo, aunque es más raro que la magia elemental también es más peligroso usarlo de esa forma. * Alega Restia calmadamente.

–Ya veo, sabía algo del Ki pero esa historia de Mutaito contra Piccolo Daimaku es muy interesante, también hasta aquí se oyó hablar de ese monstruo pero pensé que era solo una leyenda, incluso se dice que mato a talentosos magos. Esto nos demuestra que el Ki es algo a tener en cuenta, después de todo uno de sus usuarios es miembro de nuestra organización * Dijo Rubia a lo que la mayoría asintió.

– Sin embargo los comentarios de Muir me parecieron muy interesantes así que propongo algo, ¿para mañana que les parece si las que quieran me acompañan a conocer personalmente al tal Son Goku? Obviamente iremos disfrazadas para pasar desapercibidas, según me dijiste Restia después de irte dejaste un espíritu pequeño de un murciélago para escuchar su conversación y que ellos dijeron que irán a pasar el día libre ¿no? * Dijo Rubia a lo que Restia asintió.

–Se que Velsaria no podrá ya que estará ocupada, aunque ella podrá conocer a Goku en su academia, y Restia me dijo que tiene también asuntos que atender; ¿pero qué me dicen las demás? * Pregunta Rubia a las demás miembros.

–Yo prefiero no ir señora, como sabrá tendré negocios pronto también en esa academia y no quiero que ese niño luego me reconozca en la misma como un miembro del Equipo Inferno, así que paso * Dice Vivian seria rechazando la invitación.

–Yo si quiero conocerlo, me mata la curiosidad *Dice Sjora con su sonrisa seductora aceptando la invitación.

–También tengo interés en ver a este individuo, tal vez descubramos algo útil * Dice Lily seriamente.

– ¡Pues Muir también irá! ¡Muir quiere conocer a ese farsante y decirle unas cuantas verdades! * Dice Muir con determinación.

–Entonces está decidido, iremos Sjora, Lily, Muir y yo, o sea las 4 a conocer a este sujeto que según dice **vino a patearnos el trasero**. * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Rubia.

–Bien, ¿Alguien más quiere añadir algo a esta reunión? * Pregunta Rubia a lo que nadie dice nada.

– ¡De acuerdo, entonces doy por concluida esta reunión, pueden retirarse todos excepto Vivian, me gustaría hablar algo contigo antes de que te vayas! * Dice Rubia empezando a abandonar casi todas la reunión quedándose solo Vivian Melosa y después de que todas se retiran Rubia dirige su atención hacia la Elfim.

– ¿Vivian cómo va la recuperación del Señor Tao Pai Pai, la mujer cientifica que trajiste está haciendo un buen trabajo? *Pregunta Rubia con seriedad a la Elfim.

–Pues mi señora, todo va excelente, tal como usted dijo pusimos a la mujer científica a que trabaje en reconstruir al Señor Tao Pai Pai en esa habitación especial, mientras que en ese lugar pasan 5 años, al mismo tiempo aquí en nuestra dimensión solo pasan unas pocas semanas, en pocas semanas tendremos de vuelta completamente recuperado al asesino número uno del mundo y puede que hasta sea más fuerte que nunca, fufufu * Rió maliciosamente Vivian mientras explicaba a Rubia.

–Ya veo, según me contaste esa científica trabajó en la Patrulla Roja siendo asistente del Doctor Maki Hero ¿no es verdad? * Dijo con curiosidad Rubia a lo que Vivian asintió.

–Sí, ella fue ayudante de tan importante científico así que sabe bastante de esto y no dudo que la reconstrucción del Señor Tao Pai Pai será todo un éxito * Afirma con una sonrisa Vivian.

–Excelente, con él de regreso creo que nuestro equipo será casi invencible. Y cambiando de tema como va el otro **asunto** * Dice Rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa a lo que también ríe Vivian.

–Fufufu, Descuide, ese asunto también va de maravilla, y según mis cálculos en muy poco tiempo ese **asunto** estará completo * Dice Vivian también sonriendo.

–Perfecto, seguramente eso interesará bastante tanto a Restia como a Muir; pero mejor dejémoslo como sorpresa para ellas; aunque también puede ser una sorpresa interesante para el tal Son Goku, veremos si está a la altura de ello. Ahora puedes retirarte Vivian * Ordena Rubia a lo que Vivian asiente y se retira de la sala.

–"Son Goku, parece ser que en cierta forma te has ganado la simpatía de mi hermanita menor; mañana espero que te conozcamos y así quizás tengamos una idea de que tan especial eres pequeño guerrero" * Dijo Rubia en su mente mostrando una sonrisa de maldad.

* * *

 **/Mientras en un pasillo del castillo/**

Se encontraba caminando Muir con molestia en el rostro.

–"¡Koku, Goku o como te llames; veremos quién rayos eres, pero si te pasas de listo Muir te castigará!" * Dice en su mente Muir con molestia.

Al parecer en pocos días Goku había causado el impacto suficiente como para ganarse el interés del propio Equipo Inferno, ¿Cómo será cuando a Goku les toque conocer a otras de sus miembros en persona, sobre todo a la líder?

* * *

 **/Dia siguiente de mañana en el cuarto de Claire/**

Claire ya se había levantado y se sorprendió al ver a Goku aun dormido, ya que según él decía se levantaba temprano para entrenar, pero aparentemente por esta ocasión quería descansar mas y como era sábado, no habría problemas, por lo que ella se levanto a prepararse para luego ir a buscar el desayuno, retirándose por ahora del lugar, pero lo que ella no vio es un bulto que se encontraba encima de Goku pero debajo de las sabanas.

Entonces de repente Goku empezaba a despertarse y al mirar la ventana se percato de que ya hace un buen tiempo amaneció y al mirar el reloj vio que eran las 7:35.

– ¡Vaya, es tardísimo! ¡Se supone que debía entrenar! ¡Al maestro no le gustará esto! ¡Bueno, veamos qué podemos hacer antes de salir con Claire y Rinslet! * Dijo Goku intentando levantarse, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que no podía y algo encima de el con algo de peso se lo impedía lo cual le dio curiosidad.

– ¿Mm? ¿Pero que esto? * Se pregunto Goku con curiosidad, luego empezó a golpear suavemente con la palma de su mano encima de la sabana y cuando lo hacía extrañamente eso se movía levemente; Goku siguió haciendo eso hasta que finalmente ese algo que al parecer era alguien dormido encima de Goku y se levantó aun cubierto por las sabanas por lo que Goku sintió más su peso y también algo suave.

Entonces Goku levantó finalmente las sabanas y encontró algo o que jamás hubiera pensado. Era una joven de cabello blanco largo y sedoso con una pequeña trenza al lado de su copete, de piel blanca sedosa, hermosos ojos violetas además de un rostro inexpresivo aparentemente carente de emociones; pero la característica más sorprendente es que solo tenía como vestimentas un par de medias largas grises, pero fuera de eso ¡Estaba completamente desnuda! No teniendo mucho que mostrar por el frente (sus pechos), aun así al igual que Claire teniendo unas buenas piernas y caderas que rescatar, su estatura era algo baja aunque aparentemente superaba ligeramente a Goku.

La Joven desnuda estaba sentada encima de la cintura de Goku con sus 2 manos posándolas en el abdomen del mismo lo que en cierta forma por algunos podría ser considerado provocativo y que un adolecente de la edad de Goku o mayor se sentiría intimidado o con alguna reacción digamos peculiar con esto; pero hablamos de nuestro Goku quien se mostraba completamente tranquilo ante la situación y lejos de lo que cualquiera pudiera esperar Goku simplemente le mostró su típica sonrisa a la chica, quizás porque el muchacho no sintió malas intensiones de parte de esta angelical chica.

– ¿Hola quien eres tú? ¡Yo soy Son Goku pero puedes llamarme Goku! * Decía Goku entusiasmado con su típica sonrisa, esto en cierta forma a la joven inexpresiva le dio un sonrojo en las mejillas que la hacían ver tierna pero sin demostrarlo con una reacción o emoción y permaneciendo firme en su posición sentada encima de Goku.

–Est * Responde sin emociones la chica pero con una voz angelical, la misma voz angelical que ese espíritu dentro de la espada blanca de la cueva, y de hecho efectivamente es la misma chica, solo que en aquel lugar era rodeada por un brillo intenso y aquí se le puede ver completamente su verdadera apariencia.

– ¿Est? ¡Qué nombre tan raro! * Responde Goku sonriendo.

–Así me conocen, mi nombre completo no puede ser pronunciado por los humanos por eso solo deben llamarme Est * Responde Est respuesta que despierta curiosidad en Goku.

– ¿Humanos? ¿Qué tú no eres una de los que llaman Chica Humana? * Pregunta con cara de confusión y curiosidad Goku.

–No * Responde la llamada Est sin emoción.

–Ya veo * Responde Goku no tan sorprendido empezando a ponerse a pensar. Luego se quedan en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Est rompe el silencio.

–Amo, ¿Qué pasa, no siente nada al ver a una chica desnuda en su cama? * Pregunta sin emociones Est acercando su rostro a Goku, esto causaría reacciones peculiar o en un pervertido o en alguien tímido, pero claramente no en Goku quien solo le miraba el rostro con curiosidad para responderle.

–Pues lo que siento es curiosidad, ¿Dime acaso eres una compañera de cuarto de Claire y duermes aquí? Si es así lamento haberme dormido en tu lugar jajajaja * Ríe Goku cerrando los ojos, esto genero sonrojo en Est.

–"Mi amo tiene un rostro y una sonrisa que irradia ternura e inocencia, me hace sentir algo raro en mi corazón" * Decía en su mente Est.

–No Amo, no soy compañera de la tal Claire ni este es mi cuarto * Responde sin emociones Est y hablando con su voz angelical e inocente sin despejar su rostro de Goku.

– ¿Mm? ¿Entonces porque estas durmiendo aquí? * Pregunta Goku con curiosidad.

– ¿Por qué soy suya, su sirviente y usted es mi amo? * Responde sin emociones Est.

– ¿Sirviente? ¿Amo? He escuchado decir esas palabras a Claire y las demás pero no se qué significan ¿Acaso significa que debo obedecerte también? * Pregunta Goku, este tipo de preguntas provocaría en otros en hacer la caída al estilo anime pero no en Est quien aparentemente disfrutaba ver lo inocente que es Goku aunque no lo demostraba con su rostro inexpresivo.

–El Amo es el ser que ordena y El Sirviente el ser que obedece mi Amo * Dice Est explicándoselo a Goku quien asiente con entendimiento.

– ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Pero me dijiste que dormiste aquí porque soy tu amo, ¿Por qué dices me llamas tu amo? * Pregunta con confusión Goku.

–Te llamo amo porque eres mi amo, ¿oh prefieres que te llame de otra forma? * Preguntaba Est cosa que despertó curiosidad en Goku.

– ¿Otra forma? ¿Cuál? * Pregunto Goku.

–Si ¿Que tal querido hermano? * Pregunta Est.

–No, porque tú y yo no somos hermanos * Dice Goku negando.

– ¿Qué tal Papá? * Pregunto Est cosa que molesto levemente a Goku.

– ¡Oye yo soy una Papa! * Dijo Goku con un puchero pensando que se refería al alimento, cosa que le dio ternura a Est, la cual si tuviera emociones se reiría al ser Goku gracioso.

– ¿Qué tal Hermanito (Onii-chan en Japones)? * Dice Est con un asiento tierno pensando en causar algún efecto a Goku, pero este ni se inmuto y menos tuvo algo como un sonrojo.

–No, porque como te dije no somos hermanos, mejor solo llámame como te dije hace un momento, Goku, así todos me conocen * Dice Goku sonriente a lo que Est un poco decepcionada en el fondo asiente.

–Goku, Entonces te llamaré Goku * Dice Est sin emociones aun teniendo su rostro cerca de Goku.

–Si así. Ahora dime, ¿porque estas con poca ropa llevando solo esas medias? ¿Es porque eres pobre y no tienes eso que llama dinero? * Pregunta Goku con curiosidad dando unas palmadas a la pierna izquierda de Est de repente esta reacciona con timidez.

– ¿Estas mirando mis piernas y estas tocándolas? ¿Acaso quieres ver mis piernas desnudas? ¿Si haces eso no lo poder resistir? ¡Goku Pervertido! * Dice tímidamente Est esta vez sí mostrando algo de emoción a lo que Goku dejo de tocarlas.

– ¿Pervertido? ¡Pensé que a las mujeres solo les molestaba si se les tocaba la entre pierna lo cual yo solía hacer para saber si alguien era hombre y mujer, aunque por lo que estoy viendo ya que no tienes ropa, eres mujer, pero no sabía que también les molesta que les toquen las piernas! * Dice Goku con cara de confusión .

–N No es que me moleste si tu lo haces, es solo que no estoy preparada * Dice Est con timidez y sonrojo.

– ¿Preparada? ¿Preparada para qué? * Pregunta Goku con curiosidad no entendiendo lo que trataba de decir Est a lo que la misma le toca el rostro a Goku ya que increíblemente la inocencia de Goku la cautivaba a ella misma y no al revés como pasaría en otras situaciones.

–Mejor te lo explico en otro momento Goku * Dice Est acariciándole suavemente el rostro a Goku.

–Está bien pero en tus palabras dijiste que los humanos no pueden escuchar tu nombre, eso quiere decir que tú no eres humana ¿no es así? * Preguntaba Goku a lo que Est asiente.

–Exacto, yo soy un espíritu, soy tu espíritu, la que estaba sellada en esa espada de la cueva. Tenemos un sello de contrato que nos une el cual está en tu brazo izquierdo. * Explica Est sin emoción.

– ¿Te refieres a este dibujito? * Preguntaba Goku a lo que Est asintió.

–Sí, lamento si te hice creer que quería hacerte daño, pero lo único que quería era un contrato contigo. Muchos han querido un contrato conmigo, en total 53 personas fueron rechazadas por mí, ya que no me gustaban, pero de alguna forma esperaba a alguien especial; pero entonces tu apareciste, desde el momento en que llegaste a esta región sentí tu presencia y de inmediato supe que eras mi destinado amo a quien espere miles de años * Dice Est cosa que sorprende a Goku.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Miles de años, pero cuántos años tienes?! * Dice Goku pero de repente Est pone su dedo en los labios de Goku tapándole la boca.

–Es de mala educación preguntarle ese tipo de cosas a una Chica * Dice Est a lo que Goku asiente y Est retira su dedo de los labios de Goku.

–Está bien, ¿Pero porque yo, si ni siquiera uso lo que ustedes llaman magia elemental? * Pregunta Goku con curiosidad.

–Porque he tenido visiones que me indicaban eso, sentí tu presencia cuando llegaste en donde demostrabas una pureza con valentía de guerrero nunca antes vista, por eso te elegí, y si bien fui egoísta, dejarte escapar de mi al llegar en esa cueva pienso que hubiera sido el peor error de mi vida; a mí no me importa si uno es talentoso para la magia o lo que sea, lo que quiero es a alguien con tu corazón el cual puede destruir la maldad de este mundo; aun así me disculpo contigo por eso pero te lo suplico, permíteme ser tu sirviente * Dijo Est inclinando levemente la cabeza esta vez mostrando una cara de preocupación antes las palabras que pudiera oír.

–Bueno, por lo que entendí dijiste que te agrado y por eso quieres eso, así que no hay nada que perdonar ya que no hiciste nada con malas intensiones; pero no puedo aceptar tu petición, lo siento * Dice Goku de forma seria cosa que hizo que Est ahora pusiera una cara de tristeza total, la Est que no solía mostrar emociones ahora las mostraba explícitamente ya que por las palabras que se podrían considerar duras de parte de Goku estaba a punto de derramar lagrimas, cosa sumamente raro en ella entonces Est se acercó a Goku y lo abrazo fuertemente aparentemente en señal de suplica.

–Te agradezco por no guardarme rencor pero ¡por favor no me rechace, he estado mucho tiempo sola en esa espada sin nadie, además lo he esperado, dar contigo era prácticamente imposible, hare lo que sea, incluso hare el sacrificio de mostrarte mis piernas y pies si es necesario pero por favor acéptame como tu sirviente! * Dice Est triste y hasta algo desesperada; ya que en miles de años ella había rechazado varias personas que querían portarla, pero era la primera vez que pasaba al revés; lo cual la tomó desprevenida y no esperaba tal rechazo, menos de alguien a quien consideraba que era puro, ¿Acaso veía algo en su ser que no le gustaba para no considerarla digna de su persona? Se preguntaba.

–Lo siento Est pero tengo que repetírtelo, Rechazo que seas mi espíritu sirviente * Dice Goku seriamente de vuelta, y esto era un golpe terrible a la pobre de Est no pudiendo comprender el porqué de esto, si de por si estaba a punto de echar lagrimas ahora si tenía unas pequeñas en sus ojos mientras no soltaba a Goku de su abrazo fuerte con sus 2 manos.

– ¡Dime por favor! ¡¿Por qué no me aceptas como tu espíritu sirviente?! * Pregunta desesperada Est a lo que Goku da un suspiro para responder.

– ¡Porque no me gusta dar órdenes a nadie; tampoco me gusta ser más que nadie y menos depender de alguien que haga las cosas por mí, eso por lo general es muy aburrido, no me divierte! * Dijo Goku esta vez con un puchero cómico lo cual Est al mirarlo le extraño pero aun siguiendo triste.

– ¡Pero Est, si dices que te agrado y quieres quedarte a mi lado, porque mejor no nos hacemos amigos, yo te ayudare en lo que necesites! ¡Mejor seamos eso, amigos! Jijiji * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa, pero Goku no tenía idea de lo del peso que sus palabras ahora tenían en la niña alvina, quien al escuchar eso abrió los ojos.

–A ¿Amigos? ¿No tu espíritu ni sirviente sino amigos? * Dice atónita Est.

– Al fin entiendes Est ¡Si Est amigos! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa y esto tuvo un impacto que Est nunca en su vida pensaría que ocurriría.

–"Todos, casi todos me veían como un arma, como un tesoro, como un premio, como un objeto o como una simple esclava que querían obtener a su disposición, creo que hubo una persona que no era así, sin embargo no la recuerdo bien por una razón, pero estoy seguro que ni ella ni nadie me dijo esas palabras, rechazar mi poder, rechazar rotundamente tenerme como alguien a quien dar órdenes y que sea su arma; alguien que odia la sola idea de eso sobre mí, el no me quiere como nada de eso sino como una amiga; nadie me había dicho eso, rechazarme como su espíritu, sirviente o arma y proponerme ser su amiga; mi corazón late muy fuerte, no puede ser ahora lo entiendo, su pureza es tal que me sobrepasa" * Esto lo pensaba Est ya que por primera vez sucedía en su vida algo así, ni siquiera en los señores elementales vio tal pureza de este pequeño que ahora con lo que le dijo cautivó su corazón.

– ¿Estás seguro Goku? ¿No te arrepentirás de esto? * Dice Est ahora estando con una cara de sorpresa pero que a la vez se mostraba conmovida.

– ¡Si Est estoy completamente seguro, si aceptas ser mi amiga lo seremos por siempre, te lo prometo, jamás me retractare de mis palabras y menos con una chica ya que mi abuelito me enseño antes de partir de este mundo que sea amable con ellas! Jijiji

*Dice Goku, y después de escuchar esto Est estaba sonrojada hasta no poder, pareciera casi de la misma forma que cuando alguien toca sus piernas o cuando la ven sin medias.

Luego Est suelta del abrazo a Goku y lo miro al rostro para hablarle.

– ¡En ese caso yo Est acepto ser tu amiga y también te ayudare en todo lo que necesites si me lo permites! * Dice Est ahora con determinación y aun con sonrojo.

– ¿Muy bien entonces amigos? * Dice Goku extendiendo su mano derecha esperando a que Est extendiera la suya; por cierto no hay que olvidar que en todo este tiempo Est aun se mantuvo sentada sobre la entrepierna de Goku mirándolo de frente.

–Amigos * Dice Est ahora nuevamente con su rostro de siempre sin emociones pero de repente hace algo que Goku no esperaba, y es que Est le da un beso en la mejilla a Goku cosa que este no entendía.

– ¿Oye que fue eso? * Pregunta Goku tocándose su mejilla derecha.

–Es solo un saludo de buenos días que las chicas le hacemos a los chicos que nos gustan, algún día te lo explicaré y quizás lleguemos más lejos * Dijo Est esta vez dando una ligera sonrisa por primera vez cosa que dejo confundido a Goku.

–No entiendo muy bien eso pero de acuerdo * Dijo Goku con confusión.

–"Algún día te daré uno en los labios por esa extraña sensación que me haces sentir Goku" * Dice Est con una gran felicidad nunca antes sentida en su interior aunque no lo demostrara mucho en su rostro.

De repente la puerta del cuarto de Claire se abre entrando la misma con una bolsa que traía aparentemente el desayuno la cual bajó al suelo.

– ¿Oye Goku ya despertaste? ¡Traigo el desayuno! * Dice Claire sonriente cuando de repente mira en la cama quedándose en shock con lo que vio ya allí se encontraba Goku acostado y encima de él una pequeña chica de ojos violetas, cabellos plateados y que no vestía nada más que unas medias largas; esto primero causó shock pero después causo una furia asesina aunque de tinte cómico en la bella joven de cabello carmesí.

– ¡gogogogogogo! ¡Goku! ¡Corazón más puro de la academia; MIS COLETAS! ¡Te advertí lo que te pasaría si hacías algo pervertido aquí y ahora solo media hora para que tú aproveches ese tiempo y meter en la cama a esta bella chica aquí! ¡Prepárate porque ni tu cara de inocente te salvara ahora, sal Scarlet y ataca! * Grita Claire invocando a su gatita llameante quien maúlla con ferocidad.

– ¿Mm? ¿Y ahora que hice? No entiendo * Dice Goku con confusión mientras Scarlet se dirigía para atacarlo pero de repente Est se levanta de estar encima de Goku poniéndose de pie y levanta su mano como si diera una orden a Scarlet la cual se detiene.

– ¡¿Por qué Scarlet se detuvo?! * Dijo sorprendida Claire.

–Soy la Demon Slayer, el espíritu de la antigua espada Est, te pido que no ataques al humano con quien tengo un contrato *Dice Est sin emociones pero con algo de voz de mando a la gatita quien se sienta y luego Est acariciándole la cabeza.

–Buena Chica * Dice Est sin emociones acariciando a la gatita pero dándose cuenta de algo.

–"Esta no es la verdadera forma de este espíritu, recuerdo que estuvo en la gran guerra espiritual en su verdadera forma pero de alguna forma la selló junto con sus recuerdos, por ahora mejor dejémoslo así y veremos eso más adelante" * Dice Est en su mente hablando sobre la espíritu gata de Claire.

– ¿Entonces tu eres el espíritu que se sello a sí mismo en Goku? * Pregunto Claire curiosa a lo que Est asintió.

–Si Claire es ella, cuando desperté me la encontré durmiendo encima de mi; luego hablamos y me explicó todo; pero me pidió perdón por hacer eso del contrato a lo cual le dije que no era algo nada malo pero que no quiero ser su amo ni nada, pero que aceptaré ser su amigo * Explicó Goku, lo cual Claire entendió y dio un suspiro de alivio.

–Ya veo, pero ¡Oye niña blanquita, si vas a quedarte aquí ponte ropa y no acoses de esa manera a Goku! * Dice Claire reprendiendo a Est.

–Me pondré ropa y estaré así para Goku si lo considero necesario; además no es justo que solo tu duermas y estés con el * Dijo Est sin emoción lo cual molestó a Claire y se miraban mutuamente con chispas en los ojos, aunque Est de forma inexpresiva.

Luego Goku fue a bañarse y finalmente desayunaron

–Eso no me lleno demasiado * Dijo Goku con algo de molestia.

–No te preocupes, como dijimos ayer yo y Rinslet hoy te pagaremos lo que quieras por comer * Dijo Claire (mejor no vayan a un restaurante caro, aunque hasta en uno barato Goku te quiebra los bolsillos XD).

–Por cierto, ponte la ropa que te traje para salir * Dijo Claire lo cual Goku hizo pero esta ropa era muy parecida a su uniforme, solo que la camisa envés de blanca era celeste y no tenía ningún símbolo; a Goku no le gustaba mucho pero igual se lo puso, y como compensación le pediría algo a Claire.

–Por cierto, Claire me harías el favor de mandar repararme esta ropa * Decía Goku habiendo de una caja sacado su uniforme roto de la escuela tortuga, esa ropa extraño tanto a Claire como a Est al observarlo.

–Está bien, ¿pero para que es esta ropa? * Pregunto Claire.

–Es para mí entrenamiento y mis peleas * Decía Goku feliz.

–Ah ya entiendo, está bien veremos qué podemos hacer, seguramente encontraremos un lugar para repararla * Dice Claire a lo que Goku agradece.

–Por cierto Est iba a preguntarte esto, porque cuando estabas en mi mano no me permitías usar mi báculo mágico * Preguntaba Goku a lo que Est, quien ahora tiene un vestido blanco aun conservando sus medias y unos zapatos de color azul se puso de pie y camino hacia la funda con el báculo que estaban por la pared y lo tomo.

–Estaba celosa de esta arma, cuando me uní contigo sentía envidia por esta arma ya que yo quería ser tu nueva arma, pero durante ese incidente contra esos espíritus noté el fuerte vinculo que tienes con el tal punto de querer usarlo de cualquier forma, por eso me fusione con él para poder ayudarlo y si es necesario lo volveré a hacer * Dijo Est sin emoción.

–Pero con las palabras que tú me dijiste sobre ser tu amiga me siento más tranquila y feliz de tener un lugar propio en tu vida * Dice Est sin emoción pero mostrando felicidad.

– ¡Pues claro porque somos amigos así que no te preocupes! Jijiji * Dice Goku lo cual gusto a Est quien asintió pero dio leves celos a Claire.

– ¡Bueno creo que ya hubo mucho parloteo, es mejor irnos, la rubia descerebrada seguro nos está esperando! * Dice Claire quien tenía un hermoso vestido rojo, y tanto Goku como Est asienten para marcharse con Claire.

Al salir del departamento donde están los cuartos se encuentran con Rinslet la cual tenía un vestido amarillo con flores y Carol quienes llegaron y saludaron a lo que Goku y las demás también saludaron presentó a Est quien saludó cortésmente y luego partieron a la ciudad.

* * *

 **/En la Ciudad Academia/**

Goku y todas llegaron a la misma para pasar un día tranquilo, yendo a una feria a jugar distintos juegos y divirtiéndose; con Goku ganando fácilmente en los juegos de fuerza pero perdiendo en los de inteligencia.

Luego Goku y las chicas fueron a tomar un helado, y Goku notó que Est se le notaba entusiasmada aunque no demostrándolo facialmente.

– ¿Oye Est, la pasaste bien con nosotros? * Pregunto sonriente Goku a lo que Est asintió.

–Sí, todo fue divertido Goku, y me encantó el helado, ¿pero podría pedirte un favor? ¿Podrías acariciarme la cabeza? * Pregunta Est a Goku lo cual extraño a Goku quien asiente.

–Está bien, ¿así? * Pregunta Goku acariciándole la cabeza a Est quien asiente sonriente.

–Sí, Gracias, ¡se siente bien! * Dice Est feliz.

– ¡Oye Goku la consientes demasiado! * Dijo Claire celosa.

– ¿Qué es consentir? *Pregunta Goku a lo que Claire cae de espaldas al estilo anime.

– ¡Olvídalo, Rinslet, Carol, Est y yo iremos a probarnos y comprarnos ropa, también iré a ver lo de tu uniforme así que espéranos aquí para luego ir a un restaurante! ¿Ok? * Dice con voz de mando Claire a lo que Goku asiente, en realidad no era necesario llevar a Est, pero Claire estaba celosa de lo pegada que la misma estaba con Goku.

–Está bien, las esperaré cerca de aquí, Est por favor hazle caso a Claire y Rinslet * Pidió Goku a Est a lo que la misma asintió.

–De acuerdo Amo, digo Goku * Dijo Est sin emoción asintiendo.

– ¡Bueno, nos iremos por un rato y luego iremos a comer lo que tú quieras pequeño! * Dijo Rinslet acariciando la cabeza de Goku para celos de Claire y también de Est.

– ¡Las esperare! * Dice Goku y las 4 se van hacia una dirección mientras Goku se sienta al lado de una hermosa fuente de agua unos cuantos minutos.

–"Espero que no se tarden" * Decía Goku pensativo pero sus pensamientos serian interrumpidos por una persona encapuchada que se iba acercando, por su forma de caminar, físico y zapatos se veía que era una persona femenina.

La misma misteriosa persona fue directo hacia donde estaba Goku quien se dio cuenta mirándola confundido, la misma era claramente más alta que Goku, superando en altura a Claire, por lo tanto al llegar frente a Goku tuvo que agacharse para estar a la altura de Goku quien se había levantado de su asiento.

–Ven un momento * Le dijo la persona misteriosa, la cual tenía una voz femenina que sonaba elegante, joven y aguda. Y luego de decir esto se fue caminando, y Goku sin dudar la siguió a pesar de lo sospechosa de la situación, no se sabe si es por ingenuidad o valentía pero así lo hizo.

Goku siguió a la mujer hasta un gran callejón, luego al llegar allí la chica encapuchada voltea hacia Goku para mirarlo.

–Pasa * Dice dicha chica. Cualquiera con algo de sentido común para estos casos sabría que esto es sumamente sospechoso, pero Goku o no le tenía o no quería huir de la situación por lo que aceptó pasar; posteriormente la chica se paro en la entrada del callejón mirando a Goku pareciendo que bloqueaba su única salida ya que detrás de Goku y por los costados no había más que concreto.

– ¿Qué quieres de mi?* Preguntaba Goku con seriedad a la chica emitió una sonrisa maliciosa y miró hacia arriba como si estuviera mirando a alguien.

– ¡Ya lo traje chicas vengan! * Dijo fuerte la encapuchada a lo que de arriba bajaron otras tres personas encapuchadas, y en total habían 4 chicas encapuchadas de negro que rodeaban a Goku, todas eran más altas que el.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=k8L1nrsycHE}**

Todas esas Chicas de repente emitieron un aura siniestra claramente maligna y empezaron a reír con malicia.

–Jajajajajajajaja * Reían de forma perturbadora las 4 encapuchadas a lo que Goku las mira con el ceño fruncido ya que sentía un fuerte poder de las 4 pero la que lo trajo allí resaltaba bastante por sobre las demás ya que su poder era enorme.

– ¡¿Quienes son ustedes 4 y que quieren?! * Pregunto Goku con seriedad a lo que las 4 Chicas dejaron de reír.

– ¿No te imaginas quienes somos Son Goku? Deberías saberlo ya que viniste a estas tierras por nosotras * Dice con malicia pero elegancia la misma que trajo a Goku a este lugar.

Entonces al escuchar lo que dijo la mujer, Goku se puso a pensar en sus palabras y solo pudo pensar en unas personas que podían poseer semejantes auras fuertes y malignas, entonces el mismo dio una sonrisa desafiante.

–Ya entiendo, ustedes son el tal Equipo Inferno, ¿verdad? * Pregunta Goku con una sonrisa de desafío sin ningún tipo de temor, esto en cierta forma molestó a una de ellas, la cual de la 4 era quien poseía la estatura más baja pero aun seguía superando en altura a Goku.

–Así es, somos a quienes supuestamente tu prometiste patear el trasero * Decía la misma que lo trajo que aparentemente era la líder y la más fuerte lo cual podía sentir Goku.

–Si lo dije, y eso pienso hacer * Dijo Goku aun con una sonrisa desafiante lo cual despertaba interés en todas pero seguía irritando a una.

– ¡Con que tu eres el molesto enano del que nos habló Restia, no te ves la gran cosa! ¡Y deberías cuidar lo que dices a quienes podemos matarte fácilmente en lugar de decir idioteces! * Dijo aquella que estaba irritada con la actitud de Goku quien finalmente habló.

– ¿Ah sí? Pues no creo que sea tan fácil * Decía con desafío Goku lo cual siguió molestando a la misma chica.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=k8L1nrsycHE}**

– ¡Enano que te crees! * Dice la misma chica finalmente acercándose a Goku y levantando al mismo por la camisa.

– ¡Suéltame! * Dice Goku estirándole de la tela de la capucha del brazo pero sin querer Goku le quita la capucha a la chica por lo que su rostro y queda totalmente al descubierto ya que la capucha se calló tratándose de la miembro del equipo Inferno, Muir la cual a suceder esto suelta a Goku quedando sorprendida por lo que acaba de pasar.

– ¡Muir sé que no te gustan las críticas así que te pido que no te enfades, pero como tu amiga te digo que aquí fuiste levemente imprudente! * Dijo una de las encapuchadas.

– ¡No es culpa de Muir, este maldito enano me quitó mi capucha sin que lo esperara! ¡Muir va a matarlo! * Dice Muir enojada a lo que pasa a mirar a Goku con enojo.

– ¡Ya basta Muir por favor, si tratas de matarlo esto provocará una pelea y no queremos armar un escándalo aquí! * Dice la misma encapuchada que aconsejaba a Muir.

– ¡Pero este miserable a parte de ver el rostro también intenta imitar a mi hermano Kamito al tratar de ser un elementarista como teniendo su propio espíritu sirviente, Muir lo detesta! * Dice con enojo Muir.

– ¡Como molestas! ¡Yo no intento imitar a nadie ni me interesa hacerlo, ni siquiera se bien eso de ser elementarista o mago, yo soy un peleador de las artes marciales, lucho con mis propios puños! ¡Yo no soy Kamito o como se llame! ¡Yo soy Goku! * Dice fuertemente y con enfado Goku emitiendo un pisotón en el piso que empezó a agrietarse, y esto sorprendió a Muir quien se sintió intimidada por la forma de hablar de Goku, pero en cierta forma su corazón latió más rápido al escucharlo hablar así, además al demostrar ese enfado Goku emitió un aura blanca que quizás no es muy visible, pero no pasó desapercibido tanto de Muir como de las demás.

Luego Muir se acercó a Goku parándose frente a él y demostrando que lo supera en altura, de hecho la misma también supera levemente en altura a Est pero con menos altura que Claire.

– ¿Con que Goku eh?, ¿Muir te dirá algo, Muir no es un ser humano, es un monstruo a quienes los humanos temen porque puede matarlos, por lo tanto como monstruo que es Muir puede matarte, no te da miedo? * Pregunta Muir con una mirada seria y fría.

–¡Aunque fueras el peor de los monstruos jamás tendría miedo de ti, pero yo no veo en ti a un monstruo, ciertamente se siente un fuerte poder de ti, pero eso no te hace un monstruo por más que la gente diga esa tontería, eso solo te hace una humana fuerte; también creo que tú misma no deberías verte como un monstruo eso es muy tonto, sin importar lo que te digan las demás eres una humana, no un monstruo, y también creo que eres eso que mi maestro llama **bonita**! * Dice Goku seriamente, pero estas palabras dejaron en shock a Muir, a pesar de ser su enemigo jurado, a quien obligatoriamente debe matar, a pesar de decirle que lo detesta y que quieren matarlo Goku le dijo pocas veces esas palabras que en su vida pensó en escuchar, palabras parecidas solo se lo había dicho una persona, su amigo Kamito a quien llamaba hermano, pero ni él le dijo de forma tan directa lo que Goku acaba de decirle; estas palabras hicieron que la rabia que sentía hace un momento hacia Goku por temor a que sea alguien que quiera reemplazar a su hermano; ella odiaba a todo el mundo en el pasado por tratarla como monstruo, y había sido el actualmente fallecido Kamito y en cierta forma Lily quienes la trataron como humana y no un monstruo; pero ahora este chico ha logrado de alguna forma dar un golpe positivo a su corazón que no esperaba. No cabe duda que Goku no es solo bueno en las peleas sino en cautivar con palabras simples y directas a la gente de por aquí, incluso a sus propios enemigos.

–"¿Que es él, porque le dijo eso a Muir, si es enemigo de Muir, porque me dice eso ahora? yo vine aquí a conocerlo, no a escuchar nada de eso, pero esas palabras no puedo ignorarlas, el puede sentir mi poder pero aun así no me reconoce como un monstruo sino como humana; creo que él no es igual a la basura que habita este mundo" * Dice en su mente Muir quien puso una cara triste pero a la vez se sentía feliz por lo que escuchó de este enemigo, que aunque permanecía como tal, ahora lo respetaba mas y luego dio una sonrisa aunque con un poco malicia.

–¡Muir cree que después de todo no eres tan basura como pensaba, tal vez en parte lo que dijo Restia era cierto, eres diferente a los demás que habitan este mundo, será una lástima cuando tengamos que acabar contigo! * Dijo Muir con una sonrisa desafiante a su enemigo Goku, pero ahora Muir ya no tenía mal humor sino que lo dijo de forma enérgica y feliz; esto también genero sonrisas en las demás miembros del Equipo Inferno, ya que por fin Muir tendrá cabeza fría para actuar como siempre lo hace y también burlándose todas mentalmente de Goku por motivar positivamente a un enemigo fuerte en su propia contra.

– ¡Lo dudo! ¿Crees que puedas lograrlo fácilmente? * Le pregunta desafiante Goku.

–Puede que sí y puede que no, pero estate atento porque al igual que Restia, dentro de poco Muir también te pondrá una prueba hermanito menor * Le dice Muir a Goku esta vez con una tierna sonrisa de las lolis, pero claramente ocultaban una terrible malicia ya que aunque respeta ahora a Goku, también lo ve como una presa a matar, o sea como un divertido juego ya que aunque disfrutó lo que le dijo Goku y en cierta forma genero raras emociones en su corazón, están en diferentes bandos por lo que la piedad esta fuera de cuestión para ella como miembro del Equipo Inferno.

– ¿Hermanito menor? ¡No sé por qué dices eso pero esperaré lo que quieras hacer! * Dijo Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Fufufu Son Goku, parece que te has ganado el interés de Muir, aunque eso está lejos de ser positivo para ti, ya que en el Equipo Inferno cuando un enemigo nos agrada allí es en donde lo perseguimos como nuestra presa máxima hasta acabarlo, ya provocaste ese impacto en Restia y ahora en Muir, 2 miembros muy fuertes de nuestra organización; pero ahora he decidido que las demás miembros aquí te mostraremos nuestra verdadera identidad pero si te atreves a revelar una palabra sobre quienes somos mataremos a la mayor parte de las amigas que empezaste a hacer aquí Goku ¿has entendido? * Dijo la líder encapuchada, esto no gusto a Goku.

–No metas a ellas en esto, pero no diré nada, así que quédate tranquila * Dice Goku seriamente a lo que la encapuchada asiente.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=k8L1nrsycHE}**

–Muy bien, como sabrás somos El Equipo Inferno, he iremos presentándonos, así que porque no empiezas tu dice señalando a una de las encapuchadas la cual asiente y automáticamente se quita la capucha teniendo un velo transparente parecida a la que usan las mujeres árabes, y de hecho tiene un color de piel morena, cabello azul intenso hasta los hombros, ojos marrones y una mirada seductora

–¡Hola pequeño galán, soy la princesa de Alphas Theocracy, la conocida como **La Demon Caster o La Bruja de las serpientes venenosas** y mi nombre es Sjora Kahn, mi especialidad y placer es torturar a mis enemigos hasta que ellos mismos deseen morir jejeje! * Dice Sjora mostrando su lado sádico y cruel que posee; aunque por supuesto hace falta mucho más que eso para intimidar a Goku.

–Ahora es tu turno * Dijo Rubia señalando a la misma joven que estaba aconsejando a Muir la cual asiente y se quita la capucha revelándose como Lily, quien para muchos después de Rubia y Restia es la que mas inteligencia posee en el Equipo Inferno.

–Hola Son Goku, mi nombre es Lily Flame y pertenezco a la raza Elfim, mi especialidad es recolectar información * Dijo cortezmente, de forma tranquila y serena Lily Flame.

–Ahora tu por favor Muir * Dice Rubia lo que Muir asiente.

– ¡Pues soy Muir Alenstarl me conocen como **Monster** aunque gracias a tus palabras Muir eso así que tal vez te agradezca matándote sin hacerte sufrir en el futuro hermano menor! Jejejeje * Dijo Riendo Muir, cosa que dejo confundido a Goku.

–Debo admitir que todas ustedes tienen bastante poder, pero a quien más quiero conocer es a ti * Dijo Goku señalando a la líder encapuchada quien sonríe con malicia.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=k8L1nrsycHE}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

De repente un aura pesado se siente alrededor de ella que luego pasa a ser color llameante, esto lo notó Goku indicando que claramente es la más poderosa de este grupo, luego la misma paso a quitarse su capucha revelándose que es una chica con mayor altura que las demás y por ende que Goku, aparentando entre los 18 y 19 años, tiene un largo cabello rojo y ojos color rojo intenso.

–C¿Claire? ¿Eres tú? * Pregunta Goku confundiendo a dicha chica con su amiga Claire debido al parecido que tienen, la cual sonríe maliciosamente.

–No Goku, no soy Claire aunque me parezca a ella, soy la líder del Equipo Inferno a quien llaman **Reina de la Calamidad** y **Cardinal** , soy Rubia Elstein * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad Rubia, la cual sigue liberando un aura intensa que en cierta forma emociona a Goku al sentir lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser.

– ¿Con que eres tu principalmente a quien tengo que patearle el trasero no es así? * Pregunta desafiante Goku, esto causo sorpresa en las demás integrantes y miedo en Elfim quien si de por si temía ver la furia de Muir, una furia de Rubia seria a otro nivel de terror, pero la misma Rubia no se inmuto ante esto ya que posiblemente lo esperaba, sin embargo aunque lo veía interesante tenía ganas de cerrarle la boca a este individuo que osaba decir que puede ganarle al Equipo Inferno.

– ¡Vaya veo que ahora confirmo las palabras de Restia, ella no exageró ningún detalle, eres interesante Son Goku! ¡Pero cuidado! ¡Yo puedo convertir tu valentía en tu propio punto débil, pequeño héroe! * Dijo Rubia primero sonriendo y luego hablando de forma seria.

– ¡Quizás! * Dijo Goku con cierto tono irónico y desafiante.

–Fufufu, claramente puedo sentir que no eres un enano ordinario, pero veremos que te depara el futuro, si te mato yo, te mata Muir, te mata Restia o tu viejo enemigo Tao Pai Pai de cualquier forma por haber venido aquí en estos lugares vas a morir * Lo dice Rubia con total frialdad.

–Lo dudo, ya otros me han dicho en el pasado que me acabarían * Dijo de forma Goku de forma desafiante.

–Y por cierto Claire está por aquí, ¡Ya sé que es tu hermana menor y la traicionaste! ¡¿No quieres hablarle y darle la cara por tu traición, malvada?! * Dice Goku con enojo, pero estas palabras causaron molestia en Rubia quien las tomó con enojo liberando ahora un aura mayor de fuego, cosa que empezaba a intimidar a las demás.

–Cuidado Goku, a veces podemos ser presa de nuestras palabras, al meterte en un asunto que no te pertenece podrías terminar peor incluso que los involucrados, lo que pase entre mi hermanita y yo, es justamente eso, algo solo entre las dos. Que yo sepa tú no eres nada importante de Claire así que te recomiendo que no te metas y ocúpate de tus propios asuntos * Dijo Rubia fríamente y con el ceño fruncido, aunque manteniendo una supuesta calma, pero claramente por dentro no es así.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{ watch?v=Lukg7tQgaqA &index=22&list=PL0XXjge1yr3DMBmXoi_yHNMIERc4hrRjd }**

En ese momento un aura blanca azulada empezaba a rodear a Goku, dicha aura era el ki de Goku que por las palabras que dijo Rubia estaba elevándose ya que el también está molesto con ella, esto fue notado por las demás quienes se sorprendían bastante al ver que Goku podía generar semejante aura a pesar de no poseer magia.

– ¿Este es su poder? ¡Guau! ¡No cabe duda, el no es para nada débil, creo que yo no podría ganarle! * Dice Sjora con cara de excitación.

– ¡¿Pero qué rayos es él?! ¡Su aura está creciendo, no me puedo creer que este cerca del nivel de la Cardinal, ella no tiene su waffe ahora, pero aun así esto es sorprendente! * Dice asustada Lily.

– ¡Muir no lo puede creer, Muir estaba equivocada, el no es solo valentía, este enano es fuerte y quiere retar a Rubia! * Dijo Muir ahora por fin confirmando totalmente que Goku es fuerte aunque con una cara de intimidación.

De repente Goku camina hacia Rubia y al llegar frente a ella ambos se miran con gran signo de rivalidad y con mirada seria con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Tú no eres nadie para decir que no me meta cuando tú misma eres la culpable de que Claire sufra, ella ha llorado por tu culpa varias veces y se siente muy mal cuando la gente dice cosas como que ella es la Hermana de la Traidora y cosas sobre ti, ella cree que aun hay bondad en ti y por eso quiere que tu le des una explicación, pero tú te escondes y no vas a explicarle nada! ¡Eres una cobarde! * Grito Goku con enojo Goku, pero eso no hace más que provocar enfado en Rubia.

–Son Goku, lo que pase, pasó o pasará entre mi hermanita y yo lo hablaremos cuando sea el momento adecuado, tengo mis razones para aun no hacerlo; pero ahora acabas de llamarme cobarde; vas a pagar por ello ¿Sabes? * Dijo Rubia con seriedad y frialdad ante el enojo de Goku.

– ¡Ya te lo dije, voy a patearte el trasero, y déjame decirte una cosa; si le haces daño a Claire te lo haré pagar caro! * Dijo desafiante Goku después de eso tanto el aura de Goku como el de Rubia se volvieron más intenso, a tal punto que producían un fuerte viento en la zona.

* * *

 **/Tienda de Ropa Femenina/**

Las chicas Claire, Rinslet y Est se estaban probando ropa cuando de repente Est sintió un par de tremendos poderes.

– ¡No puede ser!, se siente dos grandes poderes, uno de esos poderes no lo conozco pero el otro es mi Goku. No sabía que mi destinado tuviera tal poder oculto, hasta donde puede llegar su poder, me pregunto si sería capaz incluso de sobrevivir a espíritus de alto nivel como Restia y yo. Cuídate Goku * Dijo Claire sin mucha expresión facial pero con preocupación.

* * *

 **/De vuelta en el callejón/**

Goku y Rubia aun estaban parados de frente, pareciera que estallaría una feroz pelea en cualquier momento pero de repente el aura de Rubia se redujo completamente lo cual indica que se tranquilizó, Goku al notar esto también desapareció su aura.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=Lukg7tQgaqA &index=22&list=PL0XXjge1yr3DMBmXoi_yHNMIERc4hrRjd** **}**

–No cabe duda Son Goku, eres especial, pero yo no seré tu oponente ahora, Restia te eligió primero como su presa así que de todos los miembros es con ella con quien pelearás directamente primero. Pero si sobrevives a eso, te prometo que sabrás de mi en el Blade Dance, claro asegúrate de clasificar * Dice Rubia recuperando su sonrisa calmada.

– ¿Clasificar? * Pregunta confundido Goku.

– ¿No te lo dijo Greyworth? ¡Para que entres en el torneo Blade Dance debes ganar cierta cantidad de duelos de ese tipo en tu escuela, y debe ser en equipos! Te recomiendo que te unas a tus amiguitas porque las reglas indican que deben ser en equipo, y empiecen a ganar puntos para competir ya que sería un desperdicio que por esa pequeñez no entres al torneo *Explica Rubia con seriedad a Goku.

– ¿Así que esa es la condición para pelear contra ti? ¡Muy bien acepto! * Dice Goku con su sonrisa de emoción.

–Llegó el momento de irnos, como te dije, no reveles que nos viste ya que lo prometiste, y sabes lo que pasara si no cumples con esa promesa ¿Ok? * Dice seria y amenazante Rubia.

–No diré nada, no te preocupes * Dice Goku serio a lo que Rubia asiente.

–Muy bien es hora de tele transportarnos * Dice Rubia con voz de mando a lo que todas ascienden y activan su sello tele trasportador.

–Nos vemos Son Goku * Dijo Lily trasportándose.

–Adiós guapo * Dijo Sjora despidiéndose y transportándose, de repente Goku sintió que alguien le dio un beso en la mejilla de forma parecida a que lo hizo Est en la mañana, pero sorprendentemente esta vez fue Muir quien después de hacer eso le habla para despedirse.

– ¡Me has demostrado que eres todo lo que ha dicho Restia e incluso mas, así que ese beso tómalo como uno de la muerte épica que pienso darte si tengo la oportunidad, pero aun así gracias por esas palabras! ¡Nos vemos hermanito menor! * Grita Muir tele transportándose del lugar, y ese beso dejo confundido a Goku quien se tocó dicha mejilla.

– ¿Otra vez eso? * Dijo Goku confundido porque esto mismo se lo había hecho Est; pero de repente sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás, tratándose de la propia Rubia quien se agacho para abrazar por atrás a Goku y colocar sus labios cerca de su oído para hablarle.

–¡Claire si me importa, de hecho tengo un propósito para ella, eso se sabrá más adelante; pero tú te has ganado nuestra enemistad total, desde este momento te considero un enemigo a destruir, así que prepárate! * Dice Rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Nos vemos Y recuerda esto ¡Te Estamos Asechando Son Goku! * Dijo Rubia y de forma seductora mordiéndole la oreja izquierda para posteriormente tele transportarse y desaparecer quedándose Goku solo tocándose ahora la oreja derecha.

– ¡A veces no se a que juegan las chicas ya sean mis amigas o enemigas de por aquí! * Dijo confundido Goku tanto por el beso de Muir en su mejilla y también por la mordida de oreja de Rubia; y también posiblemente se refiera al beso de Est en una mejilla junto con la lamida de Restia también en una mejilla (Goku si supieras).

– ¡Bueno, debo admitir que la hermana de Claire es fuerte, me emociona la idea de pelear contra ella en algún momento! ¡Dijo que sería en ese torneo de Blance Dance; supongo que preguntare mas detalles en la escuela sobre eso! * Dice Goku emocionado.

– ¡Creo que debo volver en el lugar donde dije que esperaría a las chicas! ¡Me muero de hambre! * Dice alegre Goku corriendo de vuelta a aquel lugar al lado de la fuente para encontrarse con sus amigas.

Y luego de llegar en el lugar volvió a sentarse al lado de la fuente a esperar hasta que llegaron las 4 chicas llegaron con algunas bolsas de lo que compraron.

– ¡Llegamos! * Gritaron todas al llegar.

– ¡Hola! que bien que llegan pero ¿porque tardaron? * Pregunto con curiosidad Goku a lo que Est le pone un dedo en sus labios.

–Es de mala educación preguntarle eso a las chicas * Dijo Est sin emoción quien le pone un dedo índice en los labios de Goku quien asintió, pero este gesto algo cariñoso de Est causó celos en cierta medida a Rinslet y pero bastante en Claire.

– ¡Oye no te pases de lista! * Dice con enojo cómico Claire.

–No seas tan histérica * Dice Est sin emoción para enojo de Claire.

– ¡Ya basta! ¡Es hora de cumplir con la promesa a Goku, vamos a comer algo! * Dijo Rinslet con una sonrisa y entusiasmo a lo que las demás asintieron.

– ¡Si vamos, me muero de hambre! * Dice Goku alegre y babeando un poco en la boca a lo que Claire dio un suspiro.

– ¡Esta bien vamos! * Dijo Claire y todos fueron a buscar un restaurante para comer y encontraron uno en donde había una oferta de todo lo que se pueda comer por cierta cantidad de dinero, y dicho lugar se veía elegante así que entraron.

– ¡Bueno, vimos de primera mano que Goku tiene mucho apetito así que creo que deberíamos utilizar la oferta de Todo lo que se pueda comer por esta suma! ¿No crees Claire? (jaa, aun no han visto ni la mitad, espoiler, ahora lo verán) * Pregunta Rinslet a Claire.

– ¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡Pidamos eso! * Dice Claire asintiendo y pidiendo el menú de oferta de todo lo que se pueda comer sentándose todas en una mesa amplia; luego cada una de las chicas pidió lo que querían para comer que cada una pidió un plato especifico, bebida más un postre y ahora era el turno de Goku, la mesera le había preguntado que iba a pedir.

–Por ahora solo empezare dos de todo * Dice Goku sonriente dejando en Shock a casi todas menos a Est quien no mostraba emoción, aunque en el fondo consideraba extraño que su destinado fuera a comer tanto.

–O Oye Goku, ¿Estás seguro de comer todo eso? * Pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa Rinslet.

–Sí, ¿Que no se puede? * Pregunto Goku confundido.

–Claro que si puedes pero en el menú hay muchos tipos de platos y tú pediste dos de cada uno, ¿crees realmente poder comer todo eso? Sería un desperdicio que los cocineros prepararan tanta comida y que no te la comieras toda * Dice Claire con desconfianza a lo que Goku sonríe.

–Ah ¿era solo eso?; no se preocupen, tráigame lo que pedí por favor * Dice Goku sonriente y la mesera asiente sorprendida.

–Espero que al señorito no le caiga mal tanta comida ya que él depende de tener una buena condición física para luchar * Comenta Carol ligeramente nerviosa a lo que Rinslet y Claire asintieron (Mas equivocadas no pueden estar).

Luego de cierta cantidad de tiempo trajeron todo lo que pidieron a cada uno, y a Goku colocándole en su lado una gran cantidad de platillos, luego Rinslet, Carol, Claire y hasta Est comenzaron a comer de forma normal pero elegante su comida; pero es ahora que empezaría el espectáculo que estaría en boca de todos los que comían en dicho restaurante, incluso las propias amigas de Goku.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack de Goku comiéndolo todo {** **watch?v=3l5UT9SCvt4** **}**

– ¡Ah comer! * Dice Goku con emoción empezando a comer a gran velocidad su comida como si no hubiera mañana, vaciando rápidamente cada plato que devoraba y produciendo un espectáculo sin precedentes en un restaurante fino como ese; en un caso parecido de un plebeyo normal comiendo sin modales seria justamente lo ultimo lo que llamaría la atencion, pero estamos hablando de un plebeyo siendo todo menos un ser humano normal, y lo que llamaba la atención no es la falta de modales sino la gran velocidad por la que comía la comida.

– ¡¿Pero qué espectáculo es este?! * Dice Claire sorprendida.

– ¡¿Sorprende en los combates y ahora en la forma de comer?! * Dice sonriendo nerviosamente Rinslet.

– ¡Bueno, supongo que el señorito estará bien! * Dijo Carol también con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Est por su parte no decía nada, solo lo miraba con detenimiento mientras comía, parecía ser interesante verlo comer así.

Luego de pocos minutos Goku dejo seco los platos, y las chicas suspiraron pensando que este espectáculo había acabado, pero el espectáculo apenas empezaba.

– ¡Mas! ¡Quiero más! ¡Exactamente la misma rasión! * Dice Goku sonriendo.

– ¡¿EEEEEHHH?! * Gritan las chicas con los ojos abiertos cómicamente que estaban con Goku excepto Est quien analizaba la situación con detenimiento.

La mesera sorprendida asiente para repetir la misma rasión, y las chicas aprovecharon para comer su comida mientras se recuperaban del impacto de verlo comer así por ahora, hasta que llegó de vuelta el pedido de Goku quien se puso feliz y empezó de vuelta a comerlo todo rápidamente, ensaladas de cesar, ramens, bolas de carnes, sushis, pollos horneados, carne asada, y muchos otros tipos de menú. Este espectáculo sin precedentes ahora empezaba a ser observado por todo el restaurante, finalmente Goku terminó de comer su segunda rasión, y uno diría que hasta aquí ya es un logro sin precedentes para el pequeño, pero estaban equivocados.

– ¡Quiero lo mismo otra vez! * Dice Goku sonriendo con normalidad.

– ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?! * Fue Gritado esta vez por todo el restaurante excepto Est quien ya había terminado su comida y tenia ambos codos en la mesa y ambas manos en el montón, observando a Goku comer de esa forma. Y la mesera sudaba a borbotones al ver pero primera vez a alguien con un apetito tan feroz y se trataba de alguien con el cuerpo tan pequeño; aun así asintió para ir a traerle nuevamente su pedido y luego de un tiempo le trajeron otra vez su pedido, obviamente habiéndose llevado los platos vacios primero, y de vuelta Goku empezó a comerlo todo rápidamente, la comida le era muy deliciosa ya que eran preparados por muy buenos chefs, y eso solo ocasionaba que Goku tenga aun mas apetito por tan deliciosa comida y después de un tiempo termino.

– ¡Muy rico! ¡Ahora no pediré demasiado, solo estos 5 de aquí y termino! * Dice Goku alegre y la mesera se cae de espaldas al estilo anime al igual que los chefs que lo oyeron.

–Go Go ¡Goku comiste más que incluso espíritus bestias gigantes por lejos! ¡¿Y todavía quieres seguir comiendo?! * Dice en shock Claire cosa que confundió a Goku.

– ¡Tiene razón Goku, puede agarrarte indigestión si comes así! * Dijo Rinslet sorprendida.

– ¡Es cierto, cuando uno no come moderadamente puede pasarle eso, por eso esta vez solo pedí 5 platos! Jijijijiji * Rio Goku a su fiel estilo y de repente a excepción de Est junto con él mismo todo el restaurante cayó de espaldas al estilo anime de forma muy cómica.

Y luego la mesera se resigno a traer por última vez los pedidos de Goku, y luego de un tiempo se los trajo y Goku nuevamente los comió rápidamente hasta que al fin se terminó quedando el pequeño feliz y satisfecho golpeándose con suaves palmadas su panza llena, suspirando la mesera, dejando agotados a los Chefs, que posiblemente piensen en pedir que esa oferta de todo lo que se pueda comer, termine lo más pronto posible y nunca vuelva a haber algo parecido en este restaurante.

 **Fin de Soundrack de Goku comiéndolo todo {** **watch?v=3l5UT9SCvt4** **}**

– ¡Estuvo Delicioso! ¡Hace tiempo no comía comida así! ¡Los de este lugar sí que saben cocinar! ¡Muchas Gracias Claire y Rinse! Jijijijiji * Dijo y se rió Goku quedando satisfecho.

– ¡De nada, aunque comiste platos como para 35 personas! * Dice Claire airadamente.

– ¡Es Rinslet! ¡Y yo diría que para 40 o incluso más! * Dijo Rinslet también airadamente.

–"Mi destinado Goku es muy hambriento, tendré que aprender a cocinar mucho si quiero un futuro con el" * Dijo en su mente y sin emoción Est.

–Jejejeje el señorito come mucho para satisfacerse, señorita si quiere ser una buena esposa tendrá que tener muchos Chefs buenos y con mucha energía *Dice sonriente Carol a Rinslet que al escucharla se pone sonrojada y golpea suavemente los hombros de Carol.

– ¡Caaarool! ¡¿Pero qué dices?! * Dice Rinslet sonrojadas y ligeras lágrimas cómicas; esto en cierta forma también dio celos a Claire y Est.

–Bueno creo que es hora de irnos * Dijo Claire y todos asintiendo despidiéndose de la gente del restaurante.

– ¡Gracia por la comida! * Gritó Goku y la gente del restaurante a quienes Claire y Rinslet ya habían pagado la cuenta; asintieron despidiéndose.

All salir del restaurante Goku el estomago cargado de Goku empezó a encogerse volviendo a su estado normal lo cual sorprendió a las chicas.

–Oye Goku ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto y que te resulte tan normal? * Pregunta curiosa Claire a lo que todas pusieron atención.

–Pues no lo sé, siempre tuve ese enorme apetito, pero al comer así me ayuda a recuperarme cuando estoy agotado de una pelea difícil o de un duro entrenamiento * Explicó Goku.

Y después de caminar un tiempo Goku se acordó de algo, o sea lo que dijo Rubia sobre las clasificaciones del Blade Dance y que debía formar un equipo para participar.

– ¡Oigan lo olvidaba pero me gustaría pedirles algo! ¿Quisieran formar equipo conmigo para participar en eso de las clasificaciones para entrar en el ese del Torneo Blade Dance? *Pregunta Goku pero esta pregunta sorprendió a las chicas.

– ¡Es cierto, debemos empezar a ganar puntos para el Blade Dance, el Lunes debemos comenzar! ¡Muy bien si quieres puedes unírtenos Rinslet pero yo seré la líder!* Decía Claire con voz de mando pero esto no gustó mucho a Rinslet.

– ¡Acepto unirme pero yo seré la líder! * Dice Rinslet con enojo cómico pero no gusto a Claire.

– ¡¿Rinslet en serio?! ¡Tú no tienes la capacidad para diseñar estrategias en equipo pero yo sí, así que no seas terca y acéptame como tu líder! * Dice Claire también con enojo cómico lo cual Rinslet no aceptaba y ambas se miraban con chispas en los ojos.

– ¿Oigan y si lo deciden jugando por piedra papel o tijeras? * Dice Goku con calma a lo que ambas están de acuerdo.

– ¿Muy bien acepto estas preparada Claire? * Dice Rinslet con desafío.

– ¡Sí! * Dice Claire con determinación.

– ¡Piedra Papel o Tijera! ¡Piedra Papel o Tijera! ¡Piedra Papel o Tijera! ¡Piedra Papel o Tijera! * Dijeron las dos 4 veces de las cuales las 3 primeras veces empataron pero en la última Rinslet sacó Tijera y Claire Piedra por lo que esta ultima para su felicidad ganó.

– ¡Gane! ¡Soy la líder! ¡Y el equipo se llamara Equipo Scarlet! * Dice sonriente Claire para molestia de Rinslet.

– ¡Esta bien, pero no lo estropees! * Dice Rinslet levemente molesta por perder.

– ¡No te preocupes, con mi liderazgo todo saldrá bien! * Grita Claire alegre.

– ¿Señorito y usted porque no quiso ser el líder? * Pregunto curiosa Carol a Goku.

–No tengo interés en ello, lo importante es tener un equipo y ya lo tengo, ahora podremos participar en eso del Blade Dance y así podré pelear contra Ren Ashbell * Dice Goku con emoción cosa notada por las demás.

–En otros casos hubiera refutado tu opinión por la admiración que le tengo a Ren Ashbell, pero al ver tu poder el otro día puedo decir que hasta Ren Ashbell no la tendría tan fácil contigo, creo que si ustedes pelean posiblemente sea la pelea más interesante del torneo * Dice Rinslet con una sonrisa.

– ¡Sí, una pelea entre ambos posiblemente impacte a muchos, por eso debemos clasificar para que Goku se pueda dar ese gusto de enfrentar a la mas fuerte joven elementarista! * Dice Claire de forma determinante.

– ¡Yo te apoyare en lo que necesites como amiga Goku! * Dice Est sin emoción pero con determinación.

– ¡Gracias a todas! Jijijiji * Dice Goku sonriente y todas asienten.

– ¡Muy bien, creo que aquí nos separaremos por hoy, supongo que en la semana hablaremos y tendremos duelos clasificatorios, hablaremos de eso con la profesora Freya! ¡Nos Vemos! * Se despide Claire.

– ¡Adiós Gracias por todo! * Grita Goku mientras Carol y Rinslet se despiden; y Goku con Claire además de Est se dirigen de vuelta a casa a descansar después de un día divertido e interesante.

¿Cómo será de ahora en adelante que Claire y Rinslet conocen el verdadero apetito voraz de Goku? ¿Podrá Goku ganar esta guerra que se avecina contra el Equipo Inferno? ¿Qué es el **asunto **del que hablaban Rubia y Vivian? ¿Qué tan peligroso resultará para Goku o sus compañeras el impacto positivo que causó en Muir? ¿Qué dirá Tao Pai Pai cuando despierte y se entere que su peor enemigo está en las mismas tierras que él? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.

Hola soy Goku: Finalmente empezaremos a competir en las clasificatorias para entrar al torneo del Blade Dance, veamos de que son capaces nuestras oponentes; ¡Pero sé que ganaremos porque somos fuertes! ¡Ren Ashbell, Rubia Elstein, voy por ustedes! Esto y más lo verán en el próximo capítulo de Goku en La Tierra del Blade Dance. ¡No se lo pierdan!


	8. La Banda de Inzagi

Antes de empezar, quería hacer un análisis de lo que fue el capitulo anterior. Y es que como sabrán el capitulo anterior me pareció interesante mostrar anticipadamente los miembros del Equipo Inferno, la verdad pensé que sería mejor así, porque al ser por ahora los antagonistas principal de este fanfic no quería demorar demasiado en mostrarlos, y creo que estuvo bien hacerlo de este modo.

* * *

Ahora responderé a los comentarios:

 **twisterblake2015:** Antes que nada muchas gracias por seguir el fanfic, me pone feliz que te emocione la guste la historia, y eso me da aun mas fuerzas para hacer mas capítulos, ¡Gracias! Ahora respondiendo a tus comentario, pues Goku ya les va mostrando la pureza de su corazón e inocencia; a Ellis le ha enseñado de hecho una valiosa lección de vida aprendida de su abuelo y de su maestro, así que Goku no solo impactara en la Tierra del Blade Dance por su poder y sino por su personalidad; todo esto haciendo más interesante la historia. Y en cuanto al harem, pues si, Goku va consiguiendo su harem sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello ni mucho menos buscarlo; pero lo va consiguiendo por su forma de ser y su genio de batalla que impresiona a amigos y enemigos. Y ahora saco este capítulo que será interesante, esperare tus comentarios. Saludos Amigo y Mil Gracias.

 **Juanan231283:** Gracias por el apoyo de siempre amigo y si es un loquillo nuestro protagonista y la verdad quedó muy bien el relacionamiento de Goku y Est debido a la clara diferencia que Goku tiene con Kamito, son prácticamente polos opuestos en muchas cuestiones, casi en todas diría, y es mucho más atractivo su relacionamiento con Est, de hecho tengo cosas preparadas para su relacionamiento en el futuro. Saludos y muchas gracias por el apoyo.

 **GuestZ:** Te agradezco bastante el apoyo y más aun por tus felicitaciones que me ponen muy feliz; en cuanto a tu comentario pues me alegra que te haya gustado como preparé la relación de Goku y Est, y su situación es muy diferente a la de Kamito ya que a diferencia de él, Goku es más inocente incluso que la propia Est a tal punto de que ella sabe más sobre cuestiones románticas que el propio Goku quien no entiende nada de eso, debo admitir que fue muy divertido y humildemente digo que incluso lo quise hacer aun más interesante que el propio canon y por suerte me salió bien. Por cierto habrán cosas muy interesantes sobre su relacionamiento que también será muy diferente la forma de reaccionar de Goku a la de Kamito, solo espera que en el futuro ocurrirá algo entre este par de inocentes. Saludos Amigo y Mil Gracias por el apoyo.

Ahora se viene el principio de la siguiente saga, la cuál es la que tendrá a Restia como antagonista principal, disfrútenla.

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores AkiraToriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance**

 **Comienzo de la Saga de Restia**

 **Capitulo 8: La Banda de Inzagi**

* * *

 **/Academia espiritual Areishia/**

Era Lunes y las clases nuevamente empezaban, el fin de semana Goku junto a sus amigas habían pasado buen sábado saliendo a divertirse, con Goku finalmente demostrando cual es su máximo apetito al estar con mucha hambre, Claire había comprado ropa para ella y para Goku; también mando reparar su uniforme de la escuela tortuga e incluso pidió que le hicieran un par de replicas por si acaso, todos con un pequeño agujero para su cola. También Claire junto con Rinslet se compraron un traje de baño por si algún día hacían algo como ir a la playa o algo parecido, aunque en el fondo lo que deseaba era alguna vez mostrárselo puesto a Goku. En síntesis hay que decir que la pasaron bien, sirviendo también esto para que la tierna Est aprenda a socializar. Pero esto por supuesto no es lo mas resaltante que ocurrió a Goku; lo mas resaltante que le ha ocurrido es conocer en persona a la mayor parte de sus principales enemigos en estas tierras; El Equipo Inferno, de quienes Goku se había ganado la atención por las sorpresas que ha estado ocasionando este pequeño guerrero, teniendo una charla que afianza su rivalidad contra este grupo criminal; pero Goku cumplió con su promesa de no revelar nada de esto especialmente a Claire; sin embargo si se lo diría a la Directora, ya que eso no importaría mucho a Rubia porque Greyworth la conoce perfectamente según las palabras que dijo a Goku, aunque esto lo vería después.

Goku y su equipo conformado por él mismo, Claire y Rinslet habían previamente hablado con la profesora Freya para decirle que este sería su equipo de Blade Dance queriendo empezar lo más pronto posible a acumular puntos para llegar a las clasificatorias finales para poder ir a representar a la academia en el Torneo Blade Dance los cuales se celebrarían en una zona del Astral Zero, o sea la tierra de los espíritus; la misma les explicó que solo los 5 primeros clasificarían para esa ronda final mientras uno de los equipos seria el que conformaría la actual mejor representante que tuvo la academia, la hermana mayor de Ellis Fahrengart, Velsaria Eva Fahrengart, debido a sus logros ella tiene ese privilegio de clasificar con las miembros que elija como compañeros; en total en la ronda final pelearían 6 equipos para clasificar y los emparejamientos se elegirían al azar, y los 3 equipos que ganen sus respectivos combates serian los que representarían a la academia, y los lugares de primero, segundo y tercer puesto se decidirían por los puntos que tuvieron, los cuales no se tratan solo de ganar, sino de que tan dominantemente hayan ganado sus combates, trabajo en equipo y demás factores que la profesora considere; pero perder o empatar no te da ningún punto ni consideración. Pero obviamente lo importante es solo ganar ya que los puestos son solo para las estadísticas y de que tanto respeto o subestimación darían los rivales de otras tierras, la única forma de convertirse en campeón es ganar hasta el último combate y derrotar hasta el último oponente que halla, eso en cuanto al torneo. Claro que también está el detalle que si bien podían combatir en estas condiciones en las clasificatorias, en el torneo del Blade Dance no podría participar al menos que tengan 5 miembros, lo cual es un problema que tendrían que buscar solucionar para más adelante.

Ahora se preparaban para tener su primer combate en las clasificatorias, y se enfrentarían a un equipo que está segundo en el ranking de las puntuaciones, quizás uno consideraría que debían empezar contra un equipo menor, pero El Equipo Scarlet está lleno de miembros desafiantes con orgullo, además de que esto fue elegido por la Profesora Freya.

Y el equipo rival se llama Equipo Cernunnos, de las cuales su líder era aparentemente una pequeña de la misma estatura de Est o ligeramente más alta, era rubia de ojos verdes jade, pelo largo con un par de trenzas por el frente, que poseía un bastón de madera estilo druida; mientras otra chica poseía la misma estatura de Claire, pelo corto negro y ojos verdes oscuros; otra que tenia la misma estatura que la segunda con un pelo largo color piel, ojos azules y un par de gafas; otra con la misma estatura que la mayoría de su equipo con un par de coletas, pelo largo color azul, y ojos violetas; y por ultima otra ligeramente más alta que las demás con el pelo largo color rosa, un par de pequeñitas trenzas por el frentes y ojos verde agua; todas estas miembros del equipo Cernunnos las cuales estaban bien posicionadas en el ranking y serian las primeras oponentes de el Equipo Scarlet en las clasificatorias. Ambos equipos estaban parados frente a frente ya dentro del portal del Astral Zero, en medio se encontraba la Profesora Freya que ejercería de arbitro por lo que observaría la batalla; Carol estaba sentada junto con Est la cual se encontraba sosteniendo el báculo mágico de Goku; tal vez no esté muy acostumbrada Est a pesar de su poder a que su portador no lo necesite, pero Goku fue claro al decir que no la usaría con un arma, sino que le pediría ayuda como amigo si la llegase a necesitar así como él la ayudaría a ella como tal; por eso no se sentía mal por no participar.

–Bueno, Equipo Scarlet, ya les expliqué lo básico que tienen que saber, sin embargo deben entender que necesitaran 5 miembros en el Torneo Oficial del Blade Dance, así que esto solo será algo temporal ¿entienden? * Explica la profesora Freya.

–No hay problema, luego veremos eso, pero por ahora con mi sirviente, Rinslet y yo es más que suficiente para ganarles a estas 5 * Dice Claire de forma presumida cosa que no gustó a las miembros del equipo Cernunnos, pero tampoco a Goku.

–Es cierto Claire, así nos basta * Dice Rinslet también de forma presumida lo cual tampoco gusto al equipo rival ni a su pequeño aliado.

–¡No sean así chicas, hay que respetar al oponente ya que seguramente se esforzaron para ser un buen equipo y hacerse fuertes, además debemos agradecerles por pelear con nosotros, ya que de lo contrario no habrían oponentes y sin eso no habría forma alguna de buscar sumar esos tales puntos o como se llamen! * Dijo Goku extrañando su actitud cortés al equipo rival.

– ¡Goku tu siempre eres amable! * Dijo Claire con una sonrisa mientras Goku fue a acercarse a la líder Loli de ese equipo que ligeramente era más alta que él, y fue a estrecharle la mano.

– ¡Tengamos un buen combate! Jijijiji ¿Ok? * Decía Goku con su típica sonrisa lo cual sonrojó ligeramente a dicha pequeña, pero la misma vió con desconfianza esto así que descortésmente golpeó la mano de Goku lo cual dejó confundido al mismo.

– ¡Muu no dejaré que con tu sonrisa me desconcentres, te aplastaré a ti y a tu equipo, ya lo veras! * Decía la tierna pequeña con un enojo al estilo tsundere y hablaba en un acento un tanto extraño.

Entonces Goku regresó confundido con su equipo y recibió sonrisas de burlas de sus compañeras.

–Jejeje ¡Te dije Goku que siempre eres amable, pero no todos apreciaran esa amabilidad! * Dice burlonamente Claire.

–Jejeje ¡Sí! ¡Debes entender que no todas las chicas caen así de fácil ante tu encanto tierno pequeño! * Dice Rinslet estirándole una mejilla a Goku quien se quita y hace un puchero para posteriormente sacarle la lengua a las chicas.

–"¡No entiendo bien sus burlas pero no me gustan y me las van a pagar!" * Decía mentalmente Goku quien no estaba feliz por las burlas de sus compañeras, las cuales seguían riéndose de él.

– ¡Muy bien, basta de juegos! ¡Es hora de comenzar así que prepárense! * Indicaba Freya y ambos equipos se preparaban para pelear ante el anuncio de la profesora Freya con Rinslet y Claire ya con sus respectivos waffes en sus manos.

– ¡Comiencen! *Grita La Profesora Freya entonces cuando se iban a preparar ambos equipos para luchar de repente los waffes de Rinslet y Claire desaparecieron como por arte de magia de sus manos.

– ¡Mi Waffe! * Gritaron Claire y Rinslet.

– ¡Fueron ustedes! ¿Verdad tramposas? ¡Ustedes hicieron algún hechizo para quitarnos nuestros Waffes! * Acusaba Claire a lo que las oponentes lo negaban.

– ¡¿Entonces quien?! * Gritaba Rinslet y de repente la líder del equipo rival señaló al culpable quien era ¡El propio Goku!

– ¡¿Goku qué haces, acaso nos traicionas por querer ganarte esa pequeña rubia?! * Grita airadamente Claire.

– ¡Si Goku, entréganos nuestros waffes ahora! * Grita Rinslet pero Goku estira un ojo y les saca la lengua.

– ¡Na na na naaa! ¡No quiero, ustedes se burlaron de mí, así que como castigo no las dejaré participar! Pero si quieren sus armas ¡Vayan por ellas! * Grita Goku burlonamente arrojando ambas armas sumamente lejos del campo de batalla.

– ¡¿EEEEHHHH?! * Gritaron ambas chicas.

– ¡Goku estás loco! * Grita Claire enojada cómicamente.

– ¡Si, esto es pasarse! * Grita Rinslet también enojada cómicamente.

– ¡Lo mejor es que vayan por sus armas ahora, descuiden yo me encargaré mientras! * Dijo Goku con una sonrisa y las chicas no tuvieron opción que ir hacia el lado opuesto a la batalla a traer sus armas, pero mentalmente prometiendo un castigo ejemplar a Goku por esta jugarreta.

Mientras la pequeña líder rubia de aspecto de druida aprovechó esta distracción para ir a subir en la cima de una torre y empezar una especie de danza ritual que llevaría un buen tiempo para buscar invocar a su espíritu que aparentemente demuestra más poder estando liberado que en su waffe, mientras una de las oponentes, específicamente la de pelo corto quien usaba como waffe una armadura negra de batalla con aspecto de una bestia preparándose para atacar a las chicas que iban a buscar sus waffes.

– ¡No dejaré que vayan! * Grito la chica queriendo perseguirlas pero de repente Goku aparece frente a ellas.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{ watch?v=99TIw2eb9YE }**

– ¡Tu y las otras 4 pelearan solo conmigo! ¡Mis compañeras están castigadas por burlarse de mí, así que no participaran hoy, lo harán la próxima ya que las derrotare a las 5 antes de que ellas encuentren sus armas! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante y la chica se sorprende de su velocidad y luego ve sentada a Est la cual por cierto esta con un uniforme de la academia, y de quien escuchó esta chica al igual que sus compañeras, que es el espíritu de Goku, pero que sorprendentemente no está participando.

– ¿Por qué no usas a tu espíritu? ¿Acaso nos subestimas? * Pregunta curiosa y enojada la chica.

– ¡Ella no es mi espíritu ni mi arma, es mi amiga y jamás la usaré, solo le pediría ayuda en casos de vida o muerte, en donde tuviera que pelear contra varios y proteger a gente que este indefensa al mismo tiempo, o en casos así de urgentes siempre y cuando yo lo considere necesario, pero yo la mayor parte siempre pelearé mis batallas por mi cuenta aunque el enemigo llegara a ser más fuerte que yo, porque soy un peleador de artes marciales! ¡Y no las dejaré pasar de aquí hasta que me derroten!* Dice Goku con una mirada seria y desafiante lo cual sorprende a la chica.

– ¡Muy bien! ¡Sera como tú quieras! ¡Tomaaa! * Grito la Chica tratando de teclear a Goku con toda su fuerza pero al chocarlo este ni siquiera se movió lo cual dejo en estado de shock a la chica quien empezó a darle golpes a Goku pero este ni se movía.

– ¡¿Qué rayos eres?! * Grita atónita la chica a lo que Goku la mira con una sonrisa desafiante para responderle.

–¡Soy Goku y tú no tienes suficiente fuerza física, dependes demasiado de esa armadura así que lo siento pero ya perdiste! * Dice Goku para con gran velocidad darle un codazo aparentemente sin mucha fuerza en el abdomen pero para la chica fue devastador a tal punto de que su armadura empezó a desquebrajarse hasta hacerse añicos y caer la chica inconsciente; dejando en Shock a las otras 4.

–Entonces Goku dirige su mirada en la torre donde se encontraba la pequeña líder druida acumulando poder por lo que Goku supuso que se trataba de una técnica lo cual vio interesante; pero al notar eso las otras 3 atacaron a Goku con sus respectivos waffes que no le hicieron nada a Goku, quien de rápidos golpes en el cuello dejo sin conciencia a las 3, esto francamente resulto muy aburrido para Goku quien esperaba algo mas, pero notó que estas chicas incluso tenían menos poder que Rakka y Reishia por lo que Rinslet y Claire también las hubieran vencido sin mucha dificultad aunque no tan rápido como Goku quien lentamente se dirigió a la torre hasta pararse en cierta distancia observando a la pequeña realizar su acumulación de poder.

La Pequeña lider druida con su bastón seguía en lo suyo pero con gotas de sudor ya que era observada con curiosidad por Goku quien no hacia un mínimo movimiento para impedir la danza de conjuro de invocación que realizaba.

 **Fin de Soundrack{ watch?v=99TIw2eb9YE }**

–"¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Derroto fácilmente sin que yo lo pueda creer a mis compañeras y ahora está parado ahí! ¡¿Porque no viene a atacarme?! ¡Tal vez es tan estúpido que cree que lo que estoy haciendo no es nada, pero pagará caro su arrogancia, lo aplastare pisoteándolo con mi espíritu de estampida de bestias! Jajaja ¡Quédate ahí tonto mientras esperas tu derrota!" * Decía mentalmente la pequeña druida confiada.

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto los espectadores/**

– ¿Me pregunto si el señorito hizo bien en hacerles una broma como esa a Claire y a la señorita? ¡Creo que querrán castigarlo después de esto, al menos derrotó a 4 de sus oponentes y solo queda una! * Decía con una sonrisa nerviosa Carol.

Mientras Est solo observaba en silencio pero con atención las acciones de su destinado y amigo.

Ese chico, no cabe duda que la directora no bromeaba, derrotó en menos de 1 minuto a esas 4, pero no creo que sea bueno que subestime así a la líder de ese equipo, de hecho así ganaron ellas los combates, entreteniendo al enemigo mientras ganaban tiempo para que la chica del clan druida invoque a su espíritu estampida, sin embargo a pesar de que Goku ya acabó con las 4 el mismo le está permitiendo usar todo su poder; es un sujeto sumamente peculiar, veamos cómo le va * Dice seriamente la profesora Freya.

* * *

 **/De vuelta al campo de batalla/**

La pequeña druida termino su danza y empezó con su canto para invocar a su espíritu, que aparentemente se necesita tiempo para invocar, y para sorpresa de la chica Goku le proporcionó todo ese tiempo sin moverse en lo más mínimo.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack { watch?v=qwaZhkH9-gQ }**

– ¡Mis compañeros, lleven justicia a los que perturban este bosque! ¡Ven, Gobernante de la Tiranía! ¡Líder de las bestias que aplasta y despedaza! ¡Permíteme presentarte a las Estampidas de las Bestias, Cernunnos! * Grita el canto la pequeña y de repente surgen varios círculos verdes en el cielo, luego dichos círculos se unen para formar un gigantesco circulo verde que posteriormente cambia a rojo y luego dicha energía del circulo se esparce por el bosque para posteriormente escucharse un temblor en la tierra como si varios animales estuvieran corriendo en estampida dirigiéndose a Goku, esto preocupó levemente a Carol, pero no a Est quien observaba atentamente lo que iba a hacer Goku, lo mismo pasaba con Freya quien esperaba a ver el movimiento de Goku, pero le extrañaba no notar a Goku preocupado.

Mientras el propio Goku se puso serio al escuchar que venía una estampida de animales salvajes, los cuales están poseídos por el espíritu de las Estampidas por lo que dichos animales eran más fuertes de lo normal, como si fueran bestias y se ven que tienen los ojos brillantes, todos se dirigen a Goku quien de repente hace su clásica pose de combate al estilo Tortuga.

– ¡Estás acabado! ¡Serás aplastado! * Grita la pequeña rubia pero Goku lejos de alterarse se prepara para atacar a los animales que en estampida se dirigen hacia él los cuales están compuestos por todo tipo de animales salvajes como tigres, leones, rinocerontes, elefantes, búfalos, hienas, lobos, alces, gorilas, osos y demás feroces animales que se dirigían a Goku.

 **Fin de Soundrack { watch?v=qwaZhkH9-gQ }**

* * *

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{ watch?v=66is5GkFyCE}**

Entonces Goku empieza a mover a gran velocidad sus puños mientras se dirige corriendo directamente hacia los animales poseídos que vienen en estampida.

– ¡Esas loco! ¡Si haces eso, morirás! * Grita la pequeña ante la supuesta locura que está haciendo Goku que lejos de buscar huir o protegerse va de frente contra la estampida; pero de repente Goku empieza a mover a mayor velocidad sus puños pareciendo cientos de puños y al llegar a los animales empieza a gritar.

– ¡Ta Ta Ta Ta Ta Ta Ta! * Grita Goku y cuando choca contra los animales, empieza a mandar a volar a varios de ellos con un solo golpe cada uno, ninguno de los animales podía pasar de él, todos los animales que iban hacia él salían volando con sus puñetazos, ¡Incluso los elefantes!, en resumen Goku estaba arrasando rápidamente con todos los animales a gran velocidad.

– ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?! * Grita la Loli con los ojos como platos al ver como su espíritu de las estampidas estaba siendo apaleado de esta manera.

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto los espectadores/**

– ¡El señorito incluso puede con un ejército de animales, es invencible! * Grita alegre Carol agitando sus tan conocidas mini banderas de colores rojo y azul.

– ¡Este mocoso no es normal! ¡Tener tal habilidad de combate a esa edad! ¡Esta pelea no es nada para él! ¡Él no estaba subestimando a su enemigo! ¡Él sabía que era imposible que perdiera aún solo!

* Decía sorprendida Freya quien suele mostrarse serena, pero al ver semejante espectáculo ni ella podía mantener la calma.

–"Ahora lo comprendo, mi destinado es muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte para que alguien de este lugar pueda retarlo, pero ese tipo de energía que utiliza, fuerza y velocidad sin magia solo se me ocurre un tipo de energía que proporciona esas virtudes sin ser magia; El Ki, mi destinado domina el Ki; ¿pero quién lo entrenó en esa disciplina para que sea tan fuerte?, quiero saberlo, quiero saber más sobre Goku" *Decía Est en su mente sin emoción pero con gran interés y curiosidad sobre Goku.

* * *

 **/De vuelta al campo de batalla espectadores/**

Luego de varios golpes mandando a volar a casi todos los animales, solo faltaba el más grande elefante que buscaba envestir a Goku pero este le da un tremendo golpe en la frente y el Elefante sale volando, siendo el último de los animales; por lo que finalmente todos los animales fueron derrotados, esto dejó en shock y miedo a la pequeña Líder Druida quien aun se encontraba encima de la torre.

 **Fin de Soundrack{ watch?v=66is5GkFyCE}**

Entonces Goku mira a la pequeña, y nota que prácticamente no tiene energías para ejecutar lo que él pensaba que era su técnica nuevamente, entonces mira a los animales y luego a la profesora Freya.

– ¡Oiga Profesora! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda en este combate?! * Grita a la profesora quien sale de su sorpresa y se prepara para responder.

– ¡Les quedan poco menos de 50 minutos! * Grita la profesora a lo cual asiente Goku.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack { watch?v=pxwnRsL6Xlw &t=2s}**

– ¡Perfecto, entonces tengo mucho tiempo! * Grita Goku sonriente, entonces va y derriba unos árboles y luego lanza los troncos al aire golpeándolos todos al aterrizar produciendo varias leñas. Después el pequeño empieza a hacer una gran fogata y como estacas empieza a clavar algunos troncos restantes en los animales que no sobrevivieron a sus golpes, los cuales eran los de mayor tamaño, ya que con ellos no se contuvo, y a los mismos les clavo grandes estacas de los troncos como si fueran brochetas; mientras que con los de menor tamaño fue más blando en cuanto a los golpes por lo que estos sobrevivieron decidiendo dejarlos vivir.

Y cuando clavó a todos los animales grandes que no sobrevivieron empezó a cocinarlos uno por uno en la gran fogata ante la mirada atónita de la pequeña rubia , y luego de varios minutos cuando los cocinó a todos, apagó la gran fogata con tierra para finalmente echar baba por la boca ante el banquete que se iba a dar.

– ¡A comer! * Grita Goku empezando a devorar rápidamente los animales asados, desde el sábado no se daba un festín así por lo que decidió aprovecharlo, devorándose a los animales asados; esto no solo dejó sin habla a la pequeña druida sino también a la profesora Freya, y también causó cierto nerviosismo en Carol quien ya vio el apetito bestial del pequeño.

Después de unos 10 minutos Goku terminó de comer, dejando solo huesos de los animales cocinados y quedando satisfecho y feliz.

– ¡Está Delicioso! ¡Qué bien comí! * Dice Goku alegre para luego ponerse a hacer ejercicios velozmente para que así su estomago rápidamente vuelva a la normalidad.

 **Fin de Soundrack { watch?v=pxwnRsL6Xlw &t=2s}**

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto los espectadores/**

–Este pequeño no se tomó enserio este combate, aun así es una caja mayúscula de sorpresas, acabar fácilmente con todos esos animales y devorar a los más grandes de esa manera, empiezo a dudar que sea humano * Dice con nerviosismo Freya.

Mientras Carol solo da una sonrisa nerviosa y en cuanto a Est solo lo sigue mirando atentamente sin emoción.

* * *

 **/De vuelta al campo de batalla/**

–"¡Es un monstruo! ¡Es de esos monstruos de cuentos que me contaban cuando era más pequeña!" *Decía en su mente con miedo la pequeña.

La Druida pequeña está completamente helada por lo que acaba de ver, este pequeño que incluso es más bajo que ella, no solo ganó muy fácilmente a sus 4 compañeras de equipo, sino que también derroto a toda su estampida bestial; y peor aún, devoró a gran velocidad a los animales de mayor tamaño. La chiquilla sentía mucho miedo a tal punto de temer ser lastimada y cuando se disponía a huir se tropieza y cae de la cima de la torre en donde se encontraba.

– ¡Kyaaaaaaa! * Grita la chica rubia al caer percatándose Goku de eso y a toda velocidad salta hacia ella logrando atraparla, terminando cargándola como princesa, la misma que había cerrado sus ojos al abrirlos ve a su salvador que era su actual oponente.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{ watch?v=uO1GDNILxKw}**

– ¿Estás bien? * Pregunta Goku a la chica quien mira al pequeño guerrero sonrojada y la misma teniendo ambos puños cerrados.

–Tú ¿Por qué me salvaste si somos adversarios? * Pregunta la tierna rubia druida.

– ¡Porque no es necesario que te lastimes de esa forma cuando el encuentro está decidido, además no somos enemigos, volvamos a pelear algún día y háganse más fuertes para ese torneo del Blade Dance! Jijijijiji * Dice Goku a la chica, la cual al ver a Goku se dio cuenta de que la amabilidad que demostró antes de empezar el encuentro era autentica y no un engaño.

– ¡Gracias y Me rindo! * Dice la Chica ahora sonriendo pero aun siendo cargada al estilo princesa por Goku.

– ¡El equipo ganador es El Equipo Scarlet! * Anuncia la profesora Freya celebrando Carol pero no Est quien se molestaba al ver a Goku cargando como princesa a esa chica, aunque a pesar de eso no demostraba una sola expresión facial de emoción.

– ¡Chiiiiiiiiii! * Dice Est haciendo el típico sonido de enojo de las kuuderes demostrando celos.

– ¡Siiiiiiii! ¡Ganamos! * Gritaba Goku cuando de repente dos puños femeninos se dirigieron hacia su cabeza finalmente impactándola y bajando por ende suavemente a la chica del clan Druida.

 **Fin de Soundrack{ watch?v=uO1GDNILxKw}**

Y las dueñas de esos puños resultaron ser Claire y Rinslet, quienes ya pudieron encontrar sus respectivos waffes y estaban con los ojos como llameantes por la broma que les hizo Goku.

– ¡Gokuuuuu! * Gritan Claire y Rinslet golpeando en repetidas ocasiones en la cabeza del pequeño guerrero de forma cómica.

– ¡Nos mandaste a buscar nuestros Waffes para coquetear con esta chica del clan druida, empiezo a dudar de tu supuesta pureza pequeño bribón! ¡Tomaa! * Grita Claire mientras golpea la cabeza de Goku.

– ¡Eres un niño travieso! ¡Recibe tu castigo! ¡Tomaa! * Grita Rinslet y luego de un corto periodo terminaron de golpear a Goku por su broma quien se sobaba la cabeza.

–Ay Ay Ay * Decía cómicamente Goku sobándose la cabeza debido a los golpes sorpresivos que recibió, aunque eran casi como un piquete de mosquito para él aun así molestaban.

– ¡No nos vuelvas a hacer esas bromas! * Gritaron ambas elementaristas de hielo y fuego al unisonó.

– ¡Está bien pero no se enfaden! * Dice Goku para tratar de calmarlas quienes luego simplemente suspiraron de resignación.

– ¡Bueno, te dimos esos golpes porque fue una molestia tener que ir a buscar nuestros waffes pero creo que lo que tratabas de decirnos era cierto, no hay que subestimar a ningún oponente en un encuentro! * Decía Rinslet calmadamente.

– ¡Sí! ¡Tu bromita fue tonta, pero reflexionando nos dimos cuenta de lo que nos tratabas de explicar! ¡Así que seguiremos ese consejo en la próxima! * Decía Claire también calmadamente y habiéndole pasado la rabieta.

– ¡Pues está bien! ¡La Próxima les dejare tener más participación porque esta pelea ya terminó y la ganamos! * Dijo Goku sonriendo. Luego Claire y Rinlet miraron a su alrededor y encontraron unos cuantos animales noqueados pero también muchos huesos de grandes animales.

– ¡¿Pero qué rayos es esto?! * Gritó Claire asustada.

– ¡¿Quien hizo algo así?! * Dijo con miedo Rinslet.

–Jijijiji ¡Yo lo hice, estos animales de repente vinieron a atacarme en estampida y los derroté a todos para luego comerme a los más grandes, este tipo de cosas ocurrían a menudo en mi hogar La Montaña Paoz, así que no fue nada novedoso para mi, aunque estos animales tenían algo de mas fuerza de lo normal, pero no fueron problema! Jijijiji * Dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa y a la vez generando sorpresa tanto en sus compañeras de equipo como en la pequeña del clan druida.

– ¡Esos animales estaban poseídos por mi espíritu de las estampidas, Cernunnos pero no tuvieron oportunidad contra ti, aun así me sorprende que hallas vivido en un lugar salvaje y que una estampida de animales para ti sea algo normal! ¡Pero como dije, reconozco nuestra derrota!* Dice la pequeña del clan Cruida.

– ¡Este Goku! ¡La próxima vez déjanos pelear, recuerda que somos un equipo, El Equipo Scarlet! ¿Está bien? * Dijo con voz de mando Claire aunque feliz porque su equipo ganó.

– ¡Ya les dije que sí! ¡La próxima vez les dejare participar mucho más que hoy! ¡No se preocupen! * Dijo Goku y ambas asintiendo.

Luego de Fenrir junto con Goku llevaron a los miembros noqueados del equipo enemigo fuera del portal del Astral Zero, mientras los animales derrotados sobrevivientes al despertar huyeron del lugar. Entonces al estar afuera las 4 derrotadas empezaron a despertar poniéndose tristes al enterarse de que el espíritu de las estampidas fue derrotado por Goku quien se acerca nuevamente a ellas como había ocurrido antes de comenzar la contienda.

–Bueno, hicieron lo que pudieron aunque les daré un consejo, no dependan solo de ella y su poder para ganar; sé que en esto del Blade Dance el trabajo en equipo es importante, pero yo pienso que también es importante que cada uno se haga fuerte por su cuenta para que se pueda depender de todo el equipo y no de una sola habilidad, porque si alguien ya al empezar llegara a dañarla a ella ustedes no pueden estar resignadas a perder, sino al contrario, deben usar toda su fuerza adquirida con duro entrenamiento para igual tratar de ganar; ese es mi consejo * Dijo Goku, impresionando a las 5 chicas como también a la propia Profesora Freya por la sabiduría que poseía con respecto a las batallas.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Este Goku, puede que no tenga casi experiencia en el Blade Dance, pero aun así su consejo es como si fuera de alguien muy experimentado en esto, y efectivamente lo que dice es cierto, de hecho para tener buenas posiciones al ganar no solo se juzga el trabajo en equipo, sino también las individualidades y que tantas aptitudes tengan los miembros, pero la capacidad de Goku es gigantesca, es probable que si llega a ir al torneo Blade Dance se convierta en uno de los objetivos a vencer junto a Ren Ashbell y demás gente con talento * Dice la profesora Freya impresionada por Goku.

Entonces las 5 chicas sonrieron tomando de buena forma el consejo de Goku y luego la pequeña del clan Druida se acerco a Goku extendiendo su mano al mismo.

– ¡Volvamos a enfrentarnos alguna vez! ¡Yo y mi equipo entrenaremos para hacernos más fuertes! ¡Lo prometo! * Dice la pequeña del clan druida sonriente a lo que Goku asiente y le estrecha la mano, pero entonces en un descuido y para disgusto de las compañeras de equipo de Goku y de Est; la pequeña da un beso a Goku en la mejilla para luego retirarse con sus compañeras.

– ¡Nos vemos! * Grita la chica druida despidiéndose sonriente junto con sus compañeras dejando a Goku nuevamente confundido ante el gesto del beso en la mejilla, mismo gesto que generó celos en sus compañeras, entre las cuales Claire y Rinslet le dan nuevamente un golpe en la cabeza Goku.

– ¡Auch! ¡Y ahora que hice! * Dijo Goku a lo que ambas chicas no dijeron nada sino simplemente se voltearon hacia un costado cerrando los ojos, al estilo tsundere.

–Goku, aun te falta conocimientos para comprender el corazón de una chica * Dice Est sin emoción pero algo molesta ante la confusión de Goku.

– ¡Suficiente de parloteos! ¡Han ganado su primer combate Blade Dance como equipo y siempre es importante empezar con el pie derecho! ¡Pero no se confíen, deben seguir creciendo en esto! ¡Y por sobre todo deben conseguir un par de miembros para completar el equipo de 5! ¡Así no tendrán problemas en el torneo si llegan a clasificar para dicho evento! * Dijo La Profesora Freya asintiendo todos.

– ¡Sin embargo, no puedo ignorar lo que vi aquí hoy! ¡Goku la forma en que derrotaste con mucha facilidad usando solo tu fuerza a ese ejército de bestias poseídas por el espíritu de las estampidas fue algo asombroso! ¡Creo que puedes ganarte la mirada de más de varios en el torneo si clasificas! ¡E incluso los consejos que le diste al equipo que perdió fueron muy buenos, así que por todo eso, felicidades!

* Dice La Profesora con una sonrisa a lo que Goku sonríe poniendo su mano en la nuca algo apenado.

– ¡No fue nada! Jajaja * Dice Goku apenado, esto también genero sonrisas en sus compañeras de equipo.

– ¡Bueno, eso fue todo! ¡Supongo que pueden retirarse! * Dice la profesora y El Equipo Scarlet asintiendo para posteriormente retirarse del lugar todos juntos.

Y mientras charlaban y bromeaban por el camino, vieron que los miembros de los Caballeros Sylphid Rakka, Reishia y la Capitana Ellis se dirigían hacia su ubicación, y luego de acercarse hubo un cruce de miradas serias entre Rakka con Claire y Reishia con Rinslet.

–Goku, la Directora Greyworth me dijo que quiere hablar contigo en privado por lo que he venido a llevarte * Decía Ellis con seriedad y voz de mando a lo que Goku asiente.

– ¡Está bien, vamos! ¡No me tardo! * Dice Goku a lo que casi todas sus amigas asienten a excepción de Est.

–Yo te seguiré Goku, como espíritu amigo estaré cerca de ti por si me necesitas * Dijo sin emoción pero con firmeza Est a lo que Goku asintió accediendo a llevársela consigo, yendo así Ellis, Est y Goku hacia la oficina de la Dirección.

Mientras las demás se quedaron mirándose mutuamente en silencio hasta que Reishia rompe el mismo.

–Quisiera que hablemos Rinslet, ¿tienes un momento? * Dice seria Reishia a lo que Rinslet está de acuerdo.

–De acuerdo, Carol ve a esperarme en la casa, tengo que hablar algo con esta mujer * Dice seria Rinslet a lo que Carol asiente marchándose del lugar.

– ¡Vamos hacia esa dirección para hablar! * Dice Rinslet a lo que Reishia demuestra estar de acuerdo y ambas se alejan del lugar para hablar en privado, dejando solas a Claire y Rakka quienes luego de quedarse en silencio por un tiempo finalmente decide hablar.

– ¿Tu quieres hablar algo conmigo? * Pregunta seria Claire.

–Algo así * Dice Rakka mirando hacia el piso.

–Bueno está bien, ¿pero antes que nada que tal tus heridas de nuestra batalla? Las mías ya sanaron completamente * Dice Claire cerrando los ojos.

–Solo me duelen un poco en el cuerpo, pero seguramente en pocos días me curare completamente * Dice Rakka seria.

–Ya veo, eres muy resistente * Dice Claire con seriedad.

–Gracias, es por el entrenamiento de mi Clan de los Sheeders * Dice Rakka con seriedad.

De acuerdo, pero dime ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Todavía me odias por pertenecer al clan que hizo sufrir a tus ancestros? * Pregunta seria pero también algo fría Claire, ante esto Rakka se queda bastante tiempo en silencio sin saber cómo empezar a hablar.

– ¿Qué te pasa, acaso te comió la lengua el ratón? ¡Habla! ¡Dime qué quieres! * Dice Claire con el ceño fruncido.

–Siempre eres acelerada Claire Rouge, por eso eres de las chicas problemas * Dice Rakka con una media sonrisa, comentario que no gustó mucho a Claire.

– ¡Tonta! ¿Viniste solo para decirme eso? * Pregunta enojada Claire a lo que Rakka lo niega.

–No * Dice seria de vuelta Rakka a lo que Claire le da curiosidad.

– ¡¿Entonces qué?! * Dice Claire gruñona.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack { watch?v=17rpm63gm-4 }**

–Solo quería decirte que efectivamente, no he olvidado lo que los Elstein le hicieron a mi clan en el pasado * Dijo Rakka seriamente a lo que Claire demuestra enojo.

–"Lo sabía, esta aun sigue con esto" * Dice en su mente seria Claire.

–Pero me he dado cuenta de que he sido una tonta, dejé que el odio y la rabia se apoderaran de mi lo cual me llevó a odiar a los Elstein actuales por el simple hecho de ser un Elstein sin siquiera intentar conocer qué tipo de personas son antes de juzgar. Me terminé convirtiendo por amargura en el mismo tipo de persona que maltrataron a los míos; y eso es una pésima forma de honrar a los Sheeder, los cuales se caracterizan por tener una fortaleza de piedra; ¡Pero yo solo demostré ser débil ante el odio! ¡Incluso terminé tratando sumamente mal a alguien que no tenía nada que ver con esto solo para desquitar mi odio, alguien inocente como Goku! * Grita al final Rakka echando lágrimas en los ojos, arrodillándose y golpeando el suelo.

Claire se sorprendió al ver de esa forma a Rakka, quien es conocida como la segunda más dura entre los caballeros Sylphid y verla así finalmente sacando todo lo que lleva adentro no se lo esperaba.

–Rakka, ¿realmente te sientes así? * Dice Claire sorprendida a lo que Rakka asiente.

–Le pediré perdón a Goku por las cosas que dije de él pero ahora te lo pido a ti Claire ¡Perdón! * Dice Rakka aún llorando mirando a Claire.

– ¡Ya deja de llorar! ¡Eres una caballero Sylphid! ¿Recuerdas? ¡No deberías arrodillarte ante alguien problemática como yo! ¡Y bueno, te perdono! * Dice Claire fuerte cosa que al escucharla Rakka se emociona.

– ¡¿Por qué me perdonas sin dudar?! * Pregunta Rakka con curiosidad comenzando a secarse las lagrimas.

– ¡Porque guardarte rencor por esa pequeñez sería tonto! ¡Además somos compañeras de esta academia! ¡Odiar a alguien por cosas como esa cuando has demostrado un autentico arrepentimiento, no me harían digna de ser amiga y ama del gran Goku! * Dice con una sonrisa Claire.

– ¡Gracias! * Dice Rakka inclinándose cortésmente al levantarse.

– ¡Esta bien! Pero explícame, ¿Qué era eso de la Fortaleza de Piedra de la que hablas? * Pregunto Claire queriendo saber, esta pregunta genera felicidad en Rakka.

– ¡La Fortaleza de piedra es lo más sagrado que tenemos en nuestra familia! ¡La hemos tenido siempre desde que nacimos como clan! ¡La misma consiste en nunca dejarse vencer por el odio, la tristeza, las dificultades e incluso la propia muerte! ¡Con esta Fortaleza lucharíamos con todo para proteger lo que queremos, ya sean personas, algo valioso para nosotros u hogar! Y ¿Sabes? ¡Es que los caballeros Sylphid somos vistos a veces como gente demasiado estricta que mantiene el orden, pero ser Caballero Sylphid en mi concepto es mucho más que eso; es proteger esta academia y a su gente con toda nuestra voluntad ya que esta academia es como nuestro hogar! ¡Y eso estoy dispuesta a hacer yo, defenderé la academia y a mis compañeras aunque tenga que dar mi propia vida si es necesario! ¡Porque así es mi Fortaleza de Piedra! * Dice con mucha determinación Rakka, esto conmueve enormemente a Claire quien no sabía que entre los caballeros Sylphid habían gente con ese tipo de voluntad.

– "Tal vez yo también las juzgue mal a ellas, después de todo su responsabilidad es indispensable para la academia" * Dice Claire mentalmente con cierta mirada de tristeza.

– ¡Lamento causarles problemas a ustedes! * Se disculpo Claire a lo que Rakka empezó a reír alegre.

– ¡¿De qué te ríes?! * Dice avergonzada tiernamente Claire.

– ¡Es que, si dejaras de ser problemática no serias la Claire que conocemos! Jajajajaja * Dice con una sonrisa genuina Rakka a lo que Claire también sonríe negando con la cabeza.

–Tonta * Dice sonriendo Claire, habiéndose demostrado que tanto Claire como Rakka finalmente hicieron las paces.

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto con Reishia y Rinslet/**

Ambas al igual que Claire y Rakka pudieron conversar y arreglar las diferencias que hubieron entre sus familias, con Reishia disculpándose por tanta hostilidad, y admitiendo que la envidia y frustración se apoderaron de ella, pero que en el combate comprendió que los Laurenfrost también trabajan muy duro para mantenerse allí; mientras Rinslet aceptó sus disculpas y prometió ayudar a que sus familias dejen de ser rivales e inclusive trabajen juntos ayudándose mutuamente lo cual emociona a Reishia, después de eso ambas se estrecharon las manos en señal de paz y empezaron una corta conversación.

–Oye Rinslet, ¿Sabes lo que es la **Decisión Fría**? Es algo que algunos pocos magos de hielo conocen ¿Tú por si acaso lo sabes? * Le pregunta seriamente Reishia a Rinslet, pregunta que la sorprende.

–No, lo siento pero no tengo idea, nunca oí de ella * Dijo Rinslet algo decepcionada.

–No te sientas mal, yo escuche de ella cuando era una niña de mis padres sin que se den cuenta; digamos que muestran el lado duro de ser un mago de hielo, que la frialdad no solo está en nuestro poder sino en las decisiones importantes * Dijo Reishia seria.

– ¿A qué te refieres? * Pregunta extrañada Rinslet.

–Bueno, se le dice decisión fría porque al tomarla uno se aparta de varias emociones, piedad, miedo, amor, todo para lograr una misión ya sea que te la hallan ordenado o una misión personal, incluso con dicha decisión puedes terminar perdiendo algo valioso o a alguien valioso* Dice seria pero algo triste Reishia, esto deja completamente confundida a Rinslet.

– ¡Pues yo no sé de eso! ¡Pero nunca me querría permitiría perder nada ni nadie! ¡Quiero vivir para hacerme fuerte porque tengo una meta que lograr pero no quiero perder a nadie para ello! * Dijo Rinslet con determinación pero de repente Reishia empezó a echar lágrimas de tristeza de sus ojos y miró con desesperación a Rinslet, la cual quedó sorprendida al verla así.

– ¡Tengo miedo Rinslet! ¡Tengo miedo de que algún día termine tomando dicha decisión y por culpa de ello pierda a mis amigas Rakka y la capitana Ellis; son mis mejores amigas en este mundo; y si llego a tomar dicha Decisión Fría se que las voy a perder para siempre! ¡No quiero separarme de ellas nunca! ¡No quiero! * Dice Reishia llorando desesperadamente arrodillada en el piso, abrazándose a sí misma y temblando; entonces Rinslet inmediatamente fue y le dio un fuerte abrazo consolador sorprendiendo a Reishia.

–Ya, tranquila, debes tener fe en que nunca te tocará tomar dicha decisión dolorosa; creo que no deberías preocuparte por eso, es más, seguramente nunca ocurrirá * Dice con una sonrisa tranquilizadora Rinslet.

– ¿Tu lo crees? * Dijo Reishia levemente más calmada por el consuelo de Rinslet.

– ¡Si, estoy seguro de que tu, Ellis y Rakka estarán por mucho tiempo juntas en esta academia impartiendo orden, y teniendo dificultades con chicas problemáticas como nosotras! Jejejeje * Dijo Riendo Rinslet.

– ¡Si, es cierto! ¡Gracias Rinslet, a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho, me has ayudado, te lo agradezco! * Dice emocionada Reishia mientras abrazaba a Rinslet.

– ¡No es nada, lo malo entre nosotras ya pasó, así que no te preocupes! * Dice Rinslet sonriendo y demostrándose con esta escena de que sus diferencias se arreglaron completamente tanto de Rinslet con Reishia así como de Claire y Rakka, incluso dando la posibilidad de una futura mejor relación ya que hasta se dieron el lujo de reír juntas con felicidad.

 **Fin de Soundrack { watch?v=17rpm63gm-4 }**

Pero desafortunadamente lo que no saben es que la vida suele jugar una mala pasada, y esa felicidad en poco tiempo puede ser arruinada cuando de alguna forma la maldad llegue a esta zona.

¿Sera acaso simple paranoia lo que atormentaba a Reishia? O quizás….

* * *

 **/Mientras con Goku, Est** **y Ellis/**

Goku, Est y Ellis se iban caminando en dirección de la Directora hasta que llegaron en frente de la misma.

–Hemos llegado Goku, puedes pasar, pero quisiera pedirte un favor, después de que hables conmigo ¿podrías venir conmigo más tarde?, Quisiera que tengamos una charla nosotros en la sala de los caballeros Sylphid * Dice Ellis a Goku con seriedad.

–Está bien, solo espérame aquí * Dice Goku a Ellis a lo que la misma asiente y Goku se disponía a entrar, pero curiosamente Est lo seguía a la oficina, cosa que molestó a Ellis.

– ¡Oye pequeña! ¡La directora solo pidió hablar con Goku, tú deberías esperarlo aquí! ¡¿No crees!? * Dice Ellis molesta a lo que Est simplemente la mira sin emoción para hablarle.

–Soy la espíritu amiga de Goku, tengo un contrato con él y quiero acompañarlo a todas partes en tanto el me lo permita * Dice Est sin emoción, cosa que dio celos a Ellis.

– ¡Lo entiendo pero…! * Decía Ellis pero fue interrumpida por la Directora que le habló en la puerta.

– ¡Déjalos pasar Ellis a los 2! * Dice la Directora a lo que Ellis asiente y deja pasar a ambos, aunque con cierto celos de Est.

* * *

 **/En la oficina de la Dirección /**

La Directora está detrás de su escritorio mientras que en frente se encuentran Goku y Ellis

–Bueno, por donde empiezo, no hemos hablado hace días, así que quería preguntarte como ha sido tu tiempo en la academia hasta ahora *Dice la Directora Greyworth con calma.

–Pues la paso bien, e incluso conocí a buenas personas como Claire, Rinslet, Ellis, Carol y Est, asi que no me puedo quejar, jijijiji * Dice Goku sonriente.

– Me alegra escuchar eso, y por cierto aunque no lo dije, me ha sorprendido el hecho de que puedas tener un contrato con un espíritu, mas aun con un espíritu poderoso como este, había escuchado de las condiciones específica para que eso ocurra sin poseer ni un poco de magia elemental en el ser, pero igual me sorprende * Dice la Directora calmadamente a lo que Goku sonríe y Est no dice nada sino simplemente observa sin emoción.

–Bueno, ahora voy a lo que realmente quería preguntarte, y es esto; ¿Has tenido algún que otro contacto con el Equipo Inferno? * Pregunta seria Greyworth a lo que Goku también se pone serio al escuchar la pregunta, y esto causa curiosidad en Est.

–Sí, me los he topado, bueno, todas las que me encontré son mujeres, aun no me topé con Tao Pai Pai * Dijo Goku seriamente.

–Ya veo, pero por tu respuesta me das a entender que en el poco tiempo que llevas aquí ya he has topado con más de una miembro de dicho grupo, dime cómo y con quienes te topaste * Dice la Directora.

–Pues antes que nada me he topado más de una vez con la tal Restia que en la primera ocasión me dijo que me eligió como su presa, y en la segunda ocasión lo hizo lanzando esos tales espíritus para atacarnos a mí, Claire y las demás; y entre esos espíritus estaba un gigante de piedra * Explica Goku a lo que la directora asiente.

–Sí, escuché lo del gigante de parte de Ellis, era Glasya-Labolas, un espíritu fuerte, pero me comento que lo derrotaste con facilidad * Dice Greyworth.

–Sí, tenía fuerza física pero era demasiado lento y torpe al pelear, por eso no me costó trabajo derrotarlo a él, aunque si necesite la ayuda de Est para derrotar a los demás espíritus ya que al mismo tiempo que me atacaban a mi pretendían atacar a Claire y las demás que estaban agotadas por esos tales duelos Blade Dance * Indica Goku.

–Entiendo, eso solo es indicativo de que Restia no parará de acosarte; seguramente está jugando contigo poniéndote a prueba antes de que ella misma intente casarte. Es una completa loca * Dice con el ceño fruncido aunque calmada Greyworth.

–Pues esperaré a que se decida pelear contra mí, quiero pelear cara a cara contra ella sin que nadie interfiera, me prometió que lo haríamos y espero que cumpla su palabra * Dice Goku apretando los puños emocionado, pero esto preocupa de sobremanera a Est quien claramente conoce los poderes legendarios que posee Restia, ya que sus poderes provienen del mismísimo Señor Elemental de la Oscuridad Ren Ashdoll el cual se dice era un ser tan poderoso que era considerado un ser divino.

–"Mi destinado Goku, ¿Tu realmente pretendes pelear solo contra Restia sin mi ayuda ni la de nadie? Restia no es nada comparado a los espíritus que has enfrentado, ella está a otro nivel muy por encima del humano, no quiero que te ocurra nada malo mi Goku" * Dice sin expresar emociones Est pero en su mente teniendo preocupación ante el peligro que según ella corre Goku al querer enfrentar a alguien que podría estar fuera de su liga, entonces Goku la mira a Est y le hace su típica sonrisa que la sonroja ligeramente.

–Bueno, supongo que se verá en que termina tu asunto con Restia, pero lo que quiero saber es ¿con quienes más te encontraste del Equipo Inferno? * Pregunta la directora aun seria.

–Pues hace 2 días cuando fuimos a la ciudad para pasar el día libre, cuando las chicas fueron a comprar cosas yo las esperé, pero allí una chica encapuchada me llamó para que la siguiera en alguna parte y por curiosidad lo hice ya que sentía una extraña energía en su ser, pero cuando llegamos al lugar aparecieron otras mujeres y…. * Goku empezó a narrarle a Greyworth como fue su encuentro en persona con la chicas miembros del Equipo Inferno, esto dejó sorprendida a la Directora ya que no esperaba que se presentarían dichas miembros a Goku en persona, menos la propia líder de dicha organización, esto solo demuestra lo impredecibles que pueden ser estos terribles seres según los pensamientos de la directora, pero esto no solo sorprendió a la misma sino también a la propia Est, ya que si bien ella no las conoce aquella vez pudo sentir varias presencias fuertes en especial una que resaltaba por sobre las demás y a todas las sentía cerca de Goku, pero no estaba seguro de ello, aunque con esto termina por confirmarlo, y en aquel entonces también sintió el poder de Goku por un instante, cosa que también la sorprendió.

Luego de que Goku le contara todo lo sucedido la Directora se quedó pensando por unos momentos, por supuesto también le explico que nadie debía enterarse de esto aparte de ellos, menos Claire porque de lo contrario Rubia desquitaría su furia contra cualquier amiga que llegue a tener Goku en la academia a excepción de Claire claro está.

–Ya veo, esa Rubia es un ser realmente terrible, como estoy ahora por los años y falta de práctica que tengo no sé ni siquiera pueda tener oportunidad contra ella, pero Goku dime ¿crees tú que puedas tener oportunidad contra ella? *Pregunta curiosa y con el ceño fruncido Greyworth.

–Pues extrañamente su energía era diferente a las energías de por aquí, si bien parte de su energía es similar, pero parecía que estaba mezclada con otra energía, pero como estaban bien combinadas esa no la podía distinguir * Dijo Goku seriamente.

–Es interesante lo que me estas informando, supongo que Rubia a encontrado la forma de fortalecerse enormemente, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta * Dice seria Greyworth.

–Pues el poder que emanaba era enorme, y eso que no estaba usando eso que llaman waffes, así que según mis cálculos, si ambos lucháramos con nuestro máximo poder, es probable que yo no pueda ganarle * Admite Goku con una sonrisa sin preocupación que sorprende a Greywoth y a Est.

– ¿Estás seguro de eso Goku? * Preguntó Greyworth algo nerviosa.

–Sí, lo pude saber cuando ambos mientras discutíamos liberamos nuestro poder. Supongo que para estar al nivel de vencerla debo hacerme más fuerte * Dijo sonriente Goku.

–"¡Es increíble! ¡Pero qué rayos hizo Rubia para llegar hasta esos niveles! Presiento que alguien la ha estado ayudando todos estos años en secreto! ¡Ni hablar, solo queda esperar que Goku con su estadía aquí se haga más fuerte con sus desafíos!" * Dice en su mente Greyworth.

– ¿Y eso no te asusta? * Pregunta curiosa la Directora.

– ¡Claro que no, aun si tiene mejor poder y mejores técnicas que las mías me siento muy emocionado de pelear contra ella, porque yo quiero enfrentar a los más fuertes! Jijijiji * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de emoción.

–De acuerdo, confiaré en ti Goku, y por cierto supongo que la profesora Freya te explicó cómo funciona el clasificatorio del Blade Dance, e inclusive ya iniciaste tu camino en las clasificaciones, ¿no es así? * Pregunta la Directora ahora nuevamente calmada.

– ¡Así es! ¡Eso se ve interesante, de hecho Rubia me dijo que si quiero pelear contra ella debo pasar esas tales clasificatorias! * Dijo emocionado Goku.

–Pues te deseo suerte en ello, ahora ya puedes retirarte pequeño * Dijo con una sonrisa calmada la Directo.

– ¡Gracias, nos veremos luego! * Dijo Goku despidiéndose junto con Est de la Directora y marchándose del lugar.

–"Reina de la Calamidad, ¿Qué estas planeando?, algo está ocultando esa infeliz y parece que de alguna forma quiere usar a Goku para ello. Dudo mucho que su locura la lleve a pensar que Goku puede ser algo así como un reemplazo para Kamito como el nuevo sucesor del Rey Demonio, eso sería un total tontería teniendo en cuenta que Goku no es ningún talentoso mago y eso es una condición indispensable como necesaria para ello, pero sé que ella planea algo diferente; Goku no permitas que se salga con la suya, solo tú puedes detenerla". * Dijo la Directora con el ceño fruncido y un ligero dolor en su pecho.

* * *

 **/En el pasillo de la academia/**

Ellis, Goku y Est iban caminando cuando de repente Ellis se detiene, lo cual hace que Goku y Est se detengan también.

– ¿Qué ocurre Ellis? * Pregunta Goku con curiosidad.

– ¿Goku recuerdas el asunto del castigo? * Pregunto Ellis un tanto sonrojada.

–Si Ellis, lo recuerdo, ¿Ya lo has decidido? * Interrogó Goku, esto también dio curiosidad en Est que estaba a su lado.

–Si, Goku y mi castigo es que nos prestaras tu ayuda a los caballeros Sylphid si lo llegamos a necesitar, eso es todo lo que quiero * Dice Ellis seria inclinándose cortésmente.

–Jajajajaja pero eso no es ningún castigo, lo haría incluso si no te debiera nada Ellis * Dice alegre Goku.

–Al contrario, tu no me debes nada, yo te lo debo a ti, yo te he tratado mal y con desconfianza mientras tú has demostrado ser bastante bondadoso conmigo ya sea al mostrarme una fuerte voluntad en nuestra discusión respecto a cómo iba a ser el duelo, así como las enseñanzas que me diste durante el mismo, y más importante, me salvaste la vida el otro día recibiendo ese golpe por mi; por eso es todo lo que quiero, claro que solo recurriremos a ti en caso de necesidad. ¿Estás de acuerdo? * Pregunta con una sonrisa Ellis.

–Está bien, ¡si solo eso quieres lo haré Ellis! * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa que género ternura en Ellis.

–De acuerdo, es un trato * Dijo Ellis pasándole su mano y Goku responde estrechándole la mano.

Luego de eso fueron de vuelta en donde estaban Claire y Rakka, así como también ya habían regresado Rinslet junto con Reishia; tanto Rakka y Reishia también se disculparon con Goku ya que Ellis les había contado todo lo sucedido en el duelo; pero Goku les dijo que no había necesidad de ello y que lo único que necesitan es llevarse bien entre sí a lo que Rakka y Reishia asienten. Luego de ello todos fueron a casa después de una jornada de escuela.

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto en una parte del mismo pueblo en donde estuvo activa la famosa Escuela de Instrucción/**

Se encontraba la miembro del Equipo Inferno Restia Ashdoll caminando en la zona con cubierta una capucha marrón, hasta que siente aparentemente algo y proviene de una taberna en la cual entra para tratar de encontrar lo que o a quien está buscando. Al entrar en dicha taberna había algunos bebiendo, aunque ellas los ignora. Finalmente llega en frente de la mesa donde atiende el tabernero que un hombre algo musculoso, con una estatura algo mayor que Yamcha, pero tiene el pelo largo de color marrón, ojos del mismo color y con su uniforme de tabernero; aparenta tener los 30 años de edad. El mismo mira extrañado a quien se sienta en el banquillo frente a su mesa poniendo una mirada dura a la misma.

– ¡Lo siento, pero debes mostrarme tu aspecto si quieres que te sirva algo, debo conocer el rostro de quien viene en mi lugar de trabajo! * Dice de forma intimidante el tabernero a lo que Restia solo sonríe maliciosamente, cumpliendo su exigencia y mostrándole su apariencia de bella joven de baja estatura, esto dejó algo sorprendido al tabernero ya que no pensó que alguien tan joven y con ese aspecto aparentando ser algo tierno se metería en este lugar de mala muerte.

–¿A caso estás loca niña?, no pongo un letrero aquí porque es estúpido poner lo obvio, pero jamás le serviría alcohol a alguien de tu edad, de hecho no sirvo nada aquí a quien no aparente ser mayor; y peor aun con tu apariencia junto con ese aspecto de niña vienes aquí a meterte en este lugar lleno de lobos hambrientos * Dice el cantinero a Restia, quien al mismo tiempo era observado por hombres aparentemente bandidos o gente de mal aspecto, entre ellos algunos miraban con perversión a Restia, sobre todo uno en especial, posiblemente en sus mentes estén planeando hacerle cosas sucias a la misma pensando que era solo una linda niña indefensa.

Pero de repente Restia levemente enciende su aura y los mira a ellos con ojos penetrantes los cuales les infunde miedo a todos olvidándose por completo de lo que pensaban hacerle, porque esos ojos con instinto asesino de Restia indicaban que si intentaban algo seria lo último que hicieran en sus vidas, después de eso dichos sujetos voltearon a ver a otro lado al igual que Restia volteó de vuelta a ver a un cantinero que ahora también estaba asustado al igual que los clientes.

–Fufufu , antes que nada no vengo a beber ya que no me gusta el alcohol, pero lo que sí quiero es que usted me diga si se encuentra aquí el ex huérfano de la Escuela de la Instrucción Jio Inzagi, se que actualmente es un bandido que roba y mata si tiene que hacerlo siendo un criminal de esta zona, dígame donde está por favor * Dice Restia en voz baja para no ser escuchada por los clientes con una sonrisa destilando maldad, esto poner nervioso al cantinero ya que dicha pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

–No sé de que hablas niña, si he oído de él y sé que es un criminal buscado pero yo no sé en donde se encuentra; creo que elegiste el lugar equivocado para buscar * Decía en voz baja nervioso el cantinero.

–Creo que usted subestima mi inteligencia y capacidades, ¿sabe? lo he estado buscando bastante porque necesito de sus servicios y sé que usted está mintiendo porque puedo sentir a alguien con gran poder oscuro aquí, lo cual indica que solo puede ser él. O me lleva usted a donde el está o tendré que mancharme mis bellas manos con su sangre y creo que ni yo ni usted queremos que eso ocurra, ¿verdad? * Dijo Restia en voz baja dando una tierna sonrisa pero claramente destilando maldad junto con su aura negra e intimidante, lo cual causa un gran miedo al cantinero debido al instinto asesino que poseía Restia, tanto así que hasta le daba nauseas dejándolo con leves dificultades para respirar.

–Está bien pero por favor desiste de ese instinto asesino, si sigues haciendo eso voy a perder el conocimiento * Decía en voz baja y dificultosamente el cantinero, lo cual hizo que Restia se tranquilizara dejando de lado su instinto asesino pudiendo finalmente respirar el cantinero.

–Veo que nos vamos entendiendo, me alegra que usted sepa negociar señor, ahora si no le molesta lléveme con él ya que tengo prisa porque mis superiores esperan resultados positivos de mi parte * Dijo sonriente Restia a lo que el cantinero asiente y se lleva a Restia hacia la puerta de atrás, allí estaba bajando por unas escaleras hasta llegar frente a una puerta y allí golpeando la misma de una forma especifica que servía como una contraseña para entrar, allí abre una chica con máscara de ninja color gris al igual que la mayor parte de su vestimenta que era de ese tipo y color, tenía un largo cabello de color negro, mismo color que sus ojos, la misma traía una especies de cuchillas con forma de garras parecidas al mítico antihéroe Wolverine aunque de menor tamaño, claramente siendo partes de sus guantes; la misma tenía una altura comparable a Ellis aunque con unos ojos que inspiraban miedo y frialdad.

– ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí Bombardier?! ¡Sabes que Lord Jio Inzagi no quiere que vengas a la hora en que aun hay clientes! * Dijo en voz baja pero con el ceño fruncido la chica.

–Lo sé Venom, pero es que alguien insiste en verlo y me está amenazando con matarme si no ve a nuestro señor * Dijo con sudor el cantinero cuyo nombre revelado es Bombardier.

– ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Está completamente prohibido traer a un extraño aquí! ¡Y si te está molestando pues mátalo! ¡Ni el señor Inzagi ni yo estamos para solucionarte tus problemas tontos! ¡Deshazte de esa rata y después de que cierres ven aquí! * Dijo la llamada Venom dispuesta a cerrar la puerta pero de repente un pie pequeño bloquea la puerta evitando que la puerta pueda cerrar.

–Perdón por no estar de acuerdo con tu decisión de cerrar la puerta pero necesito hablar de un asunto importante con su jefe y ¿saben?, además lo que le tengo que decir sé que le parecerá muy importante *Dijo Restia mirando con sus ojos penetrantes directamente a los de Venom quien empezó a sentir el aura de Restia sintiéndose intimidada y al igual que su aparentemente aliado Bombardier, con náuseas junto a dificultades para respirar.

– ¡¿Maldita, crees que soy como Bombardier?! ¡Pasaras esta puerta sobre mi cadáver! * Gritaba Venom tratando de quitarse su máscara pero fue interrumpida por Venom.

– ¡No hagas eso! ¡Sabes que si lo haces puedes dañarnos a todos aquí, incluso a Lord Jio Inzagi! * Dice Bombardier a lo que Venom recapacita y desiste de quitarse su máscara resignándose a cumplir la petición de Restia.

– ¡Pasa bajo tu propio riesgo! * Dice con nerviosismo Venom a lo que Restia deja de elevar su aura oscura y le sonríe.

– ¡Gracias! * Dice Restia aceptando pasar y luego de entrar fue rodeada no solo por Venom y Bombardier sino también por otras dos personas más, una era una mujer de ojos marrones con el pelo corto verde al estilo militar, de la misma estatura de Venom y vistiendo de un uniforme militar verde masculino, extrañamente con varios agujeros en su camisa y pantalones, ella aparentaba los 19 años. La otra era una mujer de la misma estatura que las demás pero a diferencia de las demás esta tenía el cabello largo color gris oscuro que cubria uno de sus ojos, ojos grises y vestía con completamente de negro al estilo gótico, ella aparentaba también los 17 años.

– ¡¿Quien rayos eres tu perra?! ¡¿Y ustedes porque dejan pasar a esta infeliz?! * Dice la chica de aspecto militar masculino con mal humor.

–Tranquila, ya que está aquí, que tal si la hacemos sufrir antes de deleitarnos quitándole su vida jejejejejeje * Dijo la chica de aspecto gótico con una sonrisa psicópata.

– ¡Tengan cuidado Spika y Threards, por alguna extraña razón cuando libera su aura nos afecta enormemente! * Advierte Bombardier con precaución.

– Esa desgraciada nos amenazó de esa forma para poder pasar, cuando eleva su aura nos causa tanto daño que pareciera que perderemos el conocimiento sino es que peor, no es humana, eso es seguro * Dice nerviosa con el ceño fruncido Venom.

–Tranquilícense, no vengo a pelear ni tampoco a lastimarlos ni a ustedes ni menos a su jefe, solo quiero dialogar * Dice Restia con una sonrisa calmada levantando las dos manos en señal de paz.

– ¡Cállate! ¡¿Crees que una extraña como tú tiene derecho a dialogar con Lord Jio Inzagi así de simple?! ¡¿No me importa si me matas con tu dichosa aura, te llevaré conmigo al otro mundo si es necesario antes de dejar que sorprendas con un ataque traicionero al señor Inzagi?! ¡Somos la Banda de Inzagi y si nos provocas, te mataremos! * Dice de forma seria la llamada Spika suspirando Restia.

– Fufufu ¡Se oye interesante la lealtad que poseen por su señor, pero insisto, díganme en donde está y no tendrán que salir heridos, lo que tengo que hablar con él se que le interesará y créanme cuando les digo que lamentará más no haberme ni siquiera escuchado, es algo que lo beneficiará a él! * Dice Restia sonriente y calmadamente mirando a su alrededor pero de repente en una parte oscura, sin luz de la habitación hay un asiento, y aunque de forma dificultosa puede distinguirse a alguien sentado en una especie de asiento tipo trono de Rey estando de espaldas ante los demás.

–Fufufu ¡Vaya! así que hay alguien allí, ¿Eres tu Jio Inzagi? * Pregunta Restia mientras iba acercándose al lugar, pero esto hizo que perdiera la paciencia Spika.

– ¡Ya esto es pasarse! ¡Te aniquilaré ahora! * Gritaba Spika preparándose para atacar a Restia quien no sentía miedo en lo absoluto ya que sabe que en una pelea ganaría fácilmente, pero de repente se escucha un grito fuerte en la habitación.

– ¡BASTAAA! * Grito la persona sentada en la oscuridad lo cual hizo temblar a las 4 personas que rodeaban a Restia, los 4 quedaron en silencio al escuchar semejante grito.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack { watch?v=bxzGuH1PAdw }**

Luego la persona sentada en la oscuridad de repente enciende la luz que estaba apagada en su rincón y volteando finalmente su asiento mostrándose a un joven que aparentaba los 16 años, teniendo el pelo picudo con varias puntas como un puerco espín, su pelo era de color negro y aparentemente parecido al acero negro, su piel es de color marrón oscuro, ojos brillantes de color rojo, varios tipos de extraños tatuaje que parecían distintos sellos y teniendo una especie de chaqueta azul con bordes rojos con pantalones también azules; por cierto tiene una mirada asesina claramente distinguible, era algo más bajo que Yamcha.

El mismo individuo aparentemente estaba durmiendo pero esta discusión lo despertó, entonces los 4 al verlo se arrodillaron cortésmente ante él.

– ¡Lord Inzagi, lamento haberlo despertado! ¡Pero fue culpa de esta chica que vino a invadir este lugar! * Dijo con respeto Spika al hablarle a su jefe.

– ¡No es necesario que te disculpes por esa porquería! ¡Sentí su presencia desde el momento en que llegó a esta zona lo cual ya me despertó! ¡Desde allí supuse que se dirigía hacia este lugar! * Dijo Jio Inzagi con el ceño fruncido y hablando fuerte.

– ¿No está enojado con nosotros señor? * Preguntaba temeroso Bombardier.

– ¡Claro que si estoy molesto! ¡Pero de eso lo hablaremos después! ¡Por ahora suban arriba, maten a todos esas basuras de clientes y no dejen que ninguno escape! ¡Nos iremos muy pronto de aquí y necesitamos deshacernos de lo que no nos sirva! ¡Déjenme aquí mientras hacen eso voy conversar con ella!*Dice Jio Inzagi con seriedad, enojo y el ceño fruncido (Siempre esta de mal humor en la mayor parte).

– ¡Si Lord Inzagi! * Dicen todos los subordinados de Jio y salen de la habitación para ir a matar a todos los clientes dejando solos a Restia y Jio Inzagi, luego se empiezan a escuchar gritos agónicos de los clientes que estaban siendo asesinados brutalmente.

– ¡¿Qué rayos quieres de mi como para venir a buscarme?! ¡Habla! * Dice Jio Inzagi con su acento gruñón que es característico de él a lo que Restia sonríe.

–Fufufu Es muy simple, y de hecho ya que vas a abandonar esta zona ¿porque no me acompañas?, ¡Si vienes conmigo puedo darte poder para que hagas lo que te plazca con él! * Dijo Restia con una sonrisa calmada.

– ¡A pesar de tu aspecto de niña claramente actúas como una típica adulta engañosa que ofrece maravillas sin decir de ante mano cuál es el precio! ¡No me jodas y dime que es lo que hay que hacer para obtener tal poder, La Banda de Inzagi no está para juegos así que habla! * Dice malhumorado Jio Inzagi.

–Cálmate, y si es cierto, hay una misión la cual es liberar un espíritu de Guerra llamado Jormungandr, pero la información de cómo hacerlo se encuentra en La Academia Espiritual Areishia, necesito de ti y tu banda para robar dicha información y liberar a ese espíritu * Explica con una sonrisa maliciosa Restia.

– Y supongo que a cambio me darás lo que prometes * Dijo Jio Inzagi con más calma.

– ¡Bueno, pongámoslo de este punto, te prestaré dicho poder y si cumplen la misión el poder será completamente tuyo, pero si no lo hacen pues simplemente lo tomaré de vuelta! Perdón si suena algo duro pero es lo que me encomendó la agrupación a la que pertenezco * Dice Restia con algo de seriedad.

– ¡Que porquería! ¡Lo entiendo! ¡Pero me gusta la idea!, solo una pregunta, ¿Les disgustaría si me quedo con ese espíritu y soy yo el que genera caos con él? * Pregunto Inzagi ahora con malicia y una sonrisa malvada.

–No, pero jamás podrías controlar tal poder, posiblemente tu cuerpo se destruiría o mínimo te romperías todos los huesos al tratar de controlar tú solo semejante poder, aunque no te prohíbo intentarlo bajo tu propio riesgo * Dice con malicia Restia a lo que Jio Inzagi queda algo fastidiado y resignado.

–Está bien, acepto la misión, pero tendrás que explicarme cuales son los riesgos, quienes son los resaltantes en esa academia y más detalles * Dice Jio Inzagi dejando complacida a Restia.

–Pues antes que nada yo ayudaré a una parte de la distracción pero en ese lugar hay sujetos fuertes, dos por sobre todo que resaltan sobre los demás, una es la propia Directora Greyworth ex campeona del Blade Dance hace décadas y el otro ser es alguien muy problemático que te recomendaría que no trates con él, su nombre es Son Goku mejor conocido como Goku el cual a pesar de ser hombre tiene un legitimo contrato con un espíritu sin sellos malditos como los tuyos * Dice Restia maliciosamente irritando bastante esto a Jio Inzagi.

–Lo de esa directora lo entiendo, ¿pero ese Goku?, ¿cómo es posible que tenga un contrato legitimo con un espíritu?, ¡El único capaz de eso era el miserable de Kamito que por suerte esta convertido en un putrefacto cadáver! * Dijo con molestia Kamito, pero este comentario no gustó para nada en su interior a Restia quien se controlaba para no liberar su instinto asesino y destrozar a Inzagi por su comentario sobre alguien que fue muy importante para ella casi como un hermano menor.

– ¡La razón es simple, Goku no sabe absolutamente nada de magia, tiene un corazón puro y demás condiciones que cumple por lo que al espíritu le permitió realizar el contrato por sí mismo con Goku envés de al revés como suele suceder! * Dice maliciosamente con una sonrisa Restia.

– ¡Que locura! ¡Pero entonces no hay porque preocuparse, aun si poseyera el espíritu más fuerte del mundo, si no sabe cómo aprovecharlo es solo basura! * Dice confiado Jio Inzagi.

– ¡Te equivocas, Goku la verdad no depende en lo absoluto de ese espíritu, ese espíritu no es la fuente de su gran poder ni tampoco ningún tipo de magia, el solo usa su fuerza física y velocidad para combatir! * Dice Restia sonriendo.

– ¡Ya veo, entonces si debe ser en cierta forma como ese desgraciado que aun sin un espíritu, lo reconozco, era muy bueno en esa disciplina! * Dijo con el ceño fruncido Inzagi refiriéndose al fallecido Kamito.

– ¡Nuevamente te equivocas! ¡Según lo que lo vi hacer es muy probable que sea incluso mejor que él en esa disciplina! * Dijo Restia sonrojándose levemente al hablar de Goku ya que mientras a Kamito le tenía respeto y un cariño de hermano menor, con Goku es una especie de sensación diferente, o sea una obsesión enfermiza por él con deseos de algún día matarlo en una batalla épica y bañarse con su sangre, solo de pensar en eso a Restia le provocaba gran placer y excitación digna de una yandere; a tal punto de que cuando se trata de Goku puede llegar a ser peor que Sjora Kahn.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Entonces pelear contra él si se oye algo interesante! Jajajaja, tal vez aprovechemos el caos y la destrucción para que pueda ver de que es capaz ese tipo, mientras mi banda se encarga de robar esa información, ¿Qué opinas? * Pregunta ahora con malicia Inzagi a lo que Restia asiente.

– ¡Esta bien! ¡Acepto todo lo que dijiste! ¿Cerramos el trato? * Pregunta Restia extendiendo su mano derecha a lo que Jio Inzagi también hacen lo mismo y se estrechan las manos en señal de haber confirmado el trato, de repente una cabeza de un hombre cae cerca de los pies de Restia, era el mismo hombre que le había hecho caras de depravado a Restia y que con su mirada penetrante lo mando a calmar; dicha cabeza estaba con los ojos abiertos y una cara de miedo demostrando que temía por su vida antes de morir en manos de aparentemente Spika quien fue la que arrojó la cabeza a ese lugar, mirando al mismo tiempo de forma desafiante a Restia.

 **Fin de Soundrack { watch?v=bxzGuH1PAdw }**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack { watch?v=5tdDiz5exD8 &list=PL4NGze04a4u-epSiBWqElqarzyGwv9_Jd&index=17 }**

–La ejecución de los clientes está hecho Lord Inzagi * Dice fríamente Spika seguida por los otros 3 miembros que vinieron también de vuelta a la habitación, algunos con ligeras manchas de sangre que no eran suyas sino de los clientes que mataron.

– ¡Bien hecho y preparen sus cosas! ¡Nos vamos ahora mismo con esta chica con aspecto de niñata! ¡Tiene una misión para nuestra banda y vino a contratarnos! ¡Así que vamos!* Dice Jio Inzagi con voz de mando, cosa que no gustó tanto a los otros, pero por sobre todo a quien aparentemente es su mano derecha, o sea Spika.

– ¡Pero señor! ¡Puede ser una trampa! ¡Esta chica no se ve nada confiable y….! * Iba a seguir Spika pero fue interrumpida por Jio.

– ¡Cállate Spika! ¡Ya después te explicaré los detalles del porque acepté, pero ahora no me colmes la paciencia! ¡Prepárate, límpiate esas manchas de sangre de esa porquería humana y vámonos! ¡Llegaremos en un poco más de dos semanas semana! * Dijo Jio Inzagi a lo que toda su banda incluyendo Spika asienten.

– ¿No quieren que yo los lleve con mi magia? * Interroga Restia calmada.

– ¡No! ¡Es más divertido viajar así! ¡De paso asaltaremos y asesinaremos a algunos nobles para recaudar algo de dinero para pasarla bien! ¿No creen banda? * Dice Inzagi a su banda a lo que todos asienten con alegría.

–Jajajajaja eso será más divertido que matar a estas basuras de hombres * Dijo Bombardier confiado.

– ¡Ya quiero deleitarme con la sangre de esos nobles! Jejejejeje * Dice Threards lamiéndose los labios.

–Yo simplemente quiero que mueran como perros * Dice más tranquila Venom.

–Los aplastaremos como moscas y supongo que también haremos eso con quienes se interpongan en nuestra misión * Dice con seriedad la brutal Spika.

– ¡Vamos Banda Inzagi! * Grita Jio Inzagi sonriendo con maldad.

– ¡Oooooh! * Responden con un grito de guerra toda la banda riendo con maldad mientras una Restia estaba satisfecha por lograr convencer a Inzagi.

La gente de la Academia Espiritual Areishia corre peligro con estos asesinos yendo directo a ella. Una terrible batalla entre asesinos y alumnos de la academia esta por ocurrir.

 **Fin de Soundrack { watch?v=5tdDiz5exD8 &list=PL4NGze04a4u-epSiBWqElqarzyGwv9_Jd&index=17 }**

* * *

 **/Una semana y media después/**

En un carro elegante con caballos de portes también elegantes iba viajando en su interior una hermosa chica, la cual tenía clara apariencia de una dama de la nobleza, con una especie de uniforme desde los pechos hacia abajo color azul marino, y la parte de los brazos, hombros y pectorales color blanco, en la parte del cuello era también azul marino con ciertos bordes marrillos, mientras que llevaba una corbata completamente amarilla; un hermoso cabello negro con una cinta amarilla en forma de moño al costado izquierdo, una piel delicada, blanca y clara como la nieve , teniendo unos ojos color negro claro; y también tenía un cuerpo bien desarrollado para alguien de su edad con buenas caderas, buenas pernas y lo más destacables son unos enormes y sensuales pechos que posee para alguien de su aparente edad que es entre 15 y 16(En este fanfic sus grandes pechos son genuinos y naturales, mientras que las tales gemas o gema la oculta en otro lugar).

La misma belleza esta sonriente y al mirar por la ventana su cabello se mueve por el viento resaltando su hermosura.

–"Son Goku, por fin te podré volver a ver después de 3 años ¿Me pregunto cuánto habrás crecido? ¿Quién diría que estarías en la Academia Espiritual Areishia? ¡De cualquier forma estudiaré allí y me quedare contigo para conocerte mi amado héroe!"* Decía feliz la chica.

* * *

 **/Flashback, Recuerdo de la chica que iba en el carro de hace 3 años (Aclarando para evitar confusiones que en este fanfic nunca le ocurrió a la chica aquel ataque del espíritu árbol ni mucho menos jamás conoció a Kamito aunque si lo admiró y respetó cuando este se disfrazaba de Ren Ashbell, o sea lo respetaba y admiraba como todo el mundo pero solo eso, admiración con respeto, nada más allá de eso)/**

En tierras muy lejanas a las tierras donde ocurren los Blade Dance, más bien eran tierras más cercanas inclusive a la isla del Maestro Roshi aunque varias islas lejanas de esa isla; se encontraba la misma chica que estaba en la actualidad viajando en carro, es ella misma pero con 3 años menos, obviamente bastante menos estatura, envés del pelo suelto que lleva actualmente lleva su pelo completamente atreves de un par de coletas que le daban un tierno aspecto con la misma cinta amarilla en un costado izquierdo de su cabello, la misma en esta época está vistiendo una especie de kimono de sacerdotisa, con blanco en toda la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, junto a pequeñas rayas rojas cerca de su pecho y de la cintura su kimono es de color azul.

La chica estaba corriendo por su vida escapando de un enorme dinosaurio (muy parecido al que atacó a Gohan en la saga de los saiyayins que se comió a su amigo dinosaurio herbívoro y a quien también Gohan le cortó la cola; pero este dinosaurio era de otro color) color gris que perseguía a la chica rugiendo con hambre y echando saliva por la boca, el cual lanzaba mordidas tratando de devorarla que la chica desesperadamente esquivaba, finalmente al correr llegó frente a una montaña que hacia como un muro que la dejaba sin escapatoria la cual miró con miedo al dinosaurio que ahora se acercaba lentamente ya que sabía que su presa no podía escapar, lamiéndose los dientes al querer devorar a esta humana.

–"No puedo usar mi espíritu para defenderme, no pensé que me pasaría esto al venir a estas tierras, ¿acaso voy a morir? ¡Alguien por favor sálveme!" * Decía mentalmente la pobre chica.

Mientras Goku se iba volando en su nube voladora después de haber derrotado a la banda de Pilaf junto a sus amigos y ahora se dirigía a tener su entrenamiento con el Maestro Roshi ya que este se lo había prometido por haber logrado aquel pequeño Kame Hame Ha con el que dañó un auto. Y ahora Goku se dirigía a la Kame House para ello, pero de repente escucha gritos de una chica en una isla justo debajo de por donde él iba pasando y también el rugido de un dinosaurio.

– ¡Parece que alguien está en problemas, voy a ver! ¡Nube Voladora vamos! * Ordena Goku a su nube y se dirigió hacia el lugar.

– ¡Roaaaaaaaar! * Rugía el dinosaurio quien abría su boca para devorarse a la pobre chica.

– ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! * Gritaba con terror la pequeña chica cuando de repente Goku llegó a la escena y vio al gigantesco dinosaurio empezando a babear el mismo pequeño guerrero.

– ¡Qué gran Dinosaurio, se ve apetitoso, no lo dejare escapar! ¡Crece Báculo Mágico! * Grita Goku apuntando su báculo a la cabeza del dinosaurio cuando de repente su báculo empieza a crecer rápidamente impactando al punto de forma muy contundente a la cabeza del dinosaurio quien al recibirla puso una expresión cómica abriendo completamente los ojos, dando la sensación de quedar algo atontado y forzosamente volteó hacia Goku tratando ahora de devorarlo a él, entonces Goku dio un gran salto esta vez con su báculo reducido de tamaño y lo golpeo con toda su fuerza al dinosaurio nuevamente en la cabeza finalmente este cayendo en el piso muerto.

La chica no podía creer lo que vió, cuando estaba a punto de morir este pequeño niño la salvó demostrando uso de un arma rara, pero al mismo tiempo agilidad para emitir un gran salto y fuerza para tumbar al gigantesco dinosaurio.

– ¿Este pequeño es mi salvador? * Se preguntaba la pequeña chica al ver que increíblemente su salvador era tan pequeño incluso bastante más que ella(Este Goku era más pequeño porque era el mismo Goku que lucho por primera vez contra Pilaf y compañía y que por primera vez entrenaría con Kame Senin).

Luego Goku se dirigió a la pequeña quien lo miraba sorprendida.

– ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? * Pregunto Goku sonriente parándose frente a la chica que lo superaba en estatura.

–Sí, estoy bien ¡Gracias por salvarme! *Contesto la niña.

– ¡No es nada! Jijiji * Dijo Goku dando su típica sonrisa que sonrojó a la chica.

–Aun así tienes mi agradecimiento, tal vez pueda compensarte tu buena acción de alguna forma * Decía la pequeña chica hablando educadamente pero de repente gimió al sentir algo en su entrepierna y era Goku dando unas palmadas en su entrepierna.

– ¡Ya veo, eres una chica! * Decía Goku con tranquilidad.

– ¡Kyaaa! ¡¿Qué haces joven?! ¡Aun soy muy joven para ese tipo de cosas y por lo que veo tú también! * Decía apenada y con ojos llorosos la chica, a lo que Goku ponía cara de confusión.

–Pues no se a que te refieres, yo solo quería comprobar si eras una chica y por lo que note si lo eres, eso era todo * Dijo Goku con calma a lo que la chica comprendió que Goku solo hacia cosas inconscientes de un niño.

–De acuerdo, dejaré pasar esto porque me salvaste * Dijo la Chica cerrando los ojos pero al abrirlos Goku no estaba cerca de ella sino que se dirigía hacia un árbol.

– ¡Oye te estoy hablando! * Dijo la chica con un puchero infantil.

– ¡Espérame, haré algo y luego seguimos hablando! * Dijo Goku y luego se concentro levemente, lo cual daba curiosidad a la chica que no sabía que planeaba Goku, posteriormente Goku le da un potente golpe a un árbol que cae al piso gracias a eso; claramente la chica se sorprendió al ver esta acción. Después de eso Goku golpeo la parte de arriba del árbol quedando así un enorme tronco el cual arrojó al aire, luego saltó hacia él dándole varios rápidos golpes los cuales provocaron que el tronco se hiciera en varios pedazos de leña que cayeron al suelo de forma coordinada formando una montaña de los pedazos, este espectáculo dejo con los ojos abiertos a la chica que se preguntaba si estaba soñando, pero no terminó allí, luego Goku de un golpazo hecho otro árbol y empezó a romperlo hasta convertirlo en una gran estaca que después clavaria en el enorme dinosaurio quedando este como una brocheta gigante, entonces con la leña pasaría a encender una buena fogata y colocar restos de troncos de uno u otro lado y allí la gigantesca brocheta de dinosaurio para cocinarlo.

Goku estaba hambriento y comerse este dinosaurio podría calmar su apetito, al mismo tiempo la chica se quedó con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta con lo que estaba viendo.

–"¿Acaso este niño es un salvaje? Aunque su cuerpo es muy pequeño tiene una envidiable fuerza física y aparentemente es alguien acostumbrado a vivir en este tipo de lugares además de saber tratar con estos monstruosos animales" * Decía en su mente la pequeña chica.

Luego de un tiempo la carne del dinosaurio estaba bien asada y lista para comerla.

– ¿Oye quieres un poco? * Pregunta Goku a la chica a lo que esta niega con la cabeza.

– ¡Gracias pero no tengo hambre! * Decía la pequeña chica que después de lo que pasó lo que menos tendría es hambre además de que esa era la carne del dinosaurio que trataba de matarla.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack watch?v=3l5UT9SCvt4**

– ¡De acuerdo entonces me lo comeré todo! * Decía Goku y para sorpresa de la chica rápidamente empezó a devorarse la carne del dinosaurio a gran velocidad puesto que tenía mucha hambre y después de tiempo finalmente se lo comió todo dejando con una expresión de shock cómica a la chica al ver el enorme apetito de Goku quien solo dejó los huesos del animal.

 **Fin de Soundrack watch?v=3l5UT9SCvt4**

–"El se lo comió todo, parece que realmente es un pequeño salvaje" * Dijo sorprendida la chica mientras Goku con el estomago lleno que después de un tiempo volvió a la normalidad fue a hablar de vuelta con la chica.

– ¡Estuvo delicioso! Ahora ¿Qué me estabas diciendo? * Pregunto Goku con una sonrisa a la chica.

–"Pero aunque sea un salvaje es muy tierno y lindo" * Decía en su mente la chica que luego salía de sus pensamientos para hablarle a Goku.

–Pues ya que eres mi salvador, quiero saber tu nombre joven * Decía la pequeña chica.

–Si lo quieres saber, soy Son Goku pero puedes llamarme Goku * Dice sonriente Goku.

–Mi nombre es Fianna Ray Ordesia * Decía Fianna para confusión de Goku.

– ¿Qué? * Pregunto con confusión Goku.

–Solo llámame Fianna * Decía con un tierno puchero la llamada Fianna.

–De acuerdo Fianna y dime ¿qué hacías tu en un lugar como este? * Preguntaba Goku con curiosidad.

–Estaba explorando con mi gente estos lugares ya que nuestro imperio tenía la misión de llevar ciertas plantas medicinales raras en esta isla muy lejana a mis tierras; yo me ofrecí voluntariamente para venir ya que quería conocer un poco mas de este vasto mundo más allá de mis tierras, pero me perdí de la gente encargada de cuidarme y aunque hallé la ubicación de las plantas que buscaba, ese dinosaurio me encontró y empezó a perseguirme * Explicó Fianna a Goku.

–Ya veo, bueno déjame llevarte de vuelta hacia donde recogías esas plantas * Dijo Goku poniéndose en cuclillas esperando a que la chica suba a sus espaldas,

– ¿Pero porque quieres que suba a tu espalda? ¿No te será difícil caminar así? * Pregunto con confusión y cierto sonrojo la chica.

–Porque así será más rápido y no, no es ninguna molestia * Dijo Goku tranquilamente a lo que la chica accedió y subió a sus espaldas a pesar de ser mas grande junto con más peso que el propio Goku, pero para este el peso de la chica no era nada; y después de que la chica le indicara la dirección Goku corrió rápidamente sorprendiendo a la chica ya que su velocidad parecía la de un rápido caballo de carrera(Aquí Goku aun no poseía su súper velocidad ya que todavía no había entrenado con el maestro Roshi, pero aun así era mucho más fuerte y rápido que los humanos normales ) llegando finalmente al lugar indicado donde se encontraban las plantas las cuales eran bellas flores blancas con espinas rojas y azules habiendo varias en ese lugar, aparentemente tenían propiedades curativas para varios tipos de enfermedades; y servirían para crear las medicinas y pociones para curar dichas enfermedades, por lo que Fianna recogió la cantidad necesaria.

–Ya las tengo, traeré a mis ayudantes para recoger más * Decía Fianna feliz cuando escucho gritos llamándola.

– ¡Señorita Fianna! ¡Venimos por usted! * Gritaban unas chicas que venían a lo lejos que eran las que vinieron con Fianna al lugar y posiblemente estaban preocupadas por ella.

– ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Encontré las plantas! * Gritaba Fianna a o que las ayudantes asintieron con felicidad.

– ¡Qué bueno, iremos para allá, le ayudaremos a recoger más y nos iremos señorita! * Gritaban a lo lejos una de las mujeres que se dirigían al lugar, por cierto dichas mujeres también estaban vestidas como sacerdotisas aparentando todas los 18 años.

– ¡Esta bien pero vengan con calma, las espero! * Les Grita Fianna a los que las sacerdotisas asienten.

–Bueno Goku, me han encontrado y mi misión será cumplida exitosamente, todo gracias a ti ya que salvaste mi vida* Decía sonriente Fianna.

– ¡Ya te dije que no es nada! Jijiji ¡Pero ya debo irme, la persona que se convertirá en mi maestro debe estar esperándome ya que prometió entrenarme! * Decía Goku disponiéndose a irse pero Fianna le ataja una mano poniendo una leve cara de tristeza, cosa que extraña a Goku.

– ¡Espera! ¿Ya te vas tan pronto, no quieres alguna recompensa? * Pregunto Fianna algo entristecida ya que esta persona le simpatizaba y posiblemente después de esto difícilmente lo vuelva a encontrar, además de que le generaba ciertos sentimientos raros para ella en su ser no solo porque le haya salvado sino por su personalidad.

– ¡La carne de ese dinosaurio fue suficiente recompensa, así que no necesito nada más y como dije debo ir con la persona que va a entrenarme para ser mucho más fuerte! * Decía Goku para sorpresa de Fianna al ver que ese pequeño quería ser mucho más fuerte, pero a la vez le causaba un latido más fuerte en su corazón al ver la determinación junto con motivación que poseía ese chico; por lo que también le causaba tristeza pensar que quizás no lo vería de nuevo.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack { watch?v=h3YnC9qEgcQ }**

– ¡Por favor entonces prométeme que nos volveremos a ver! ¡Me agradas y quiero verte de nuevo alguna vez! ¡Extiende así el dedo más pequeño de tu mano derecha para unirlo con el mío en símbolo y hagamos la promesa de volver a vernos! * Dijo con determinación la pequeña chica extendiendo su dedo meñique.

–Ya veo, si hago eso entonces estaré haciendo esa promesa; ¡Pues lo haré, prometo que algún día nos volveremos a ver! Jijijiji * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa y finalmente ambos unes sus respectivos meñiques.

– ¡Yo también prometo que nos volveremos a ver Goku! ¡Y ahora que ambos lo prometimos sé que ocurrirá! * Dice con determinación Fianna y leves lágrimas para posteriormente abrazar a Goku.

– ¡Oye no te me pegues tanto que hace calor! * Dice con un puchero Goku causando una risa en la chica.

–Bueno este es el adiós, ¡Nos vemos Fianna! ¡Nube voladora ven! * Grita Goku y su nube voladora vino desde el cielo para bajar cerca de él quien se subió en ella para sorpresa de Fianna, luego Goku se estaba yendo.

– ¡Adiós! * Grito Goku despidiéndose finalmente.

– ¡Adiós Goku! ¡Nos volveremos a ver! ¡Cuídate Mucho! * Grita feliz Fianna con ligeras lagrimas nuevamente saliendo de sus ojos por la emoción mientras Goku finalmente se fue a lo lejos desapareciendo, al mismo tiempo que iban llegando sus ayudantes.

– ¡Señorita Fianna estamos aquí! ¿Pero quién era ese muchacho que viajo en esa nube extraña? * Pregunto con curiosidad una de las ayudantes que llegó finalmente con Fianna.

–Alguien peculiar y agradable que espero con ansias algún día volver a encontrar * Dijo Feliz y emocionada Fianna para confusión de sus ayudantes.

 **/Fin del Flashback/**

* * *

Fianna se ponía emocionada recordando el pasado cuando conoció a Goku y ahora que escuchó del impacto que causó en esta zona, además de cierta información adicional que consiguió investigando sobre que había logrado en otras tierras lejanas a esta; y saber que estaba cerca y a su alcance no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo, dando esto la posibilidad de que pueda estar cerca de la persona en quien no ha dejado de pensar nunca desde que lo conoció, inclusive dándole fuerzas para no decaer completamente ante todo lo malo que le había ocurrido en su pasado, ya que la esperanza de volver a ver esa sonrisa del joven una vez más que nunca salió de su mente le daba fuerzas para salir adelante; y es más que obvio que aunque en aquel momento tanto él como ella eran prácticamente niños con ella ya que Goku tenía unos 11 años, mientras que ella entre unos 12 o 13 años aun a ella le generó un sentimiento en su corazón que ahora siendo estando grande entiende perfectamente lo que es.

–"Fufufu Son Goku, no te escaparás de mi esta vez, estaré contigo y nos veremos tal como lo prometimos; porque pese a todo tu eres mi primer y único amor querido Goku "* Decía Fianna sonrojada con solo recordarlo con felicidad.

 **Fin de Soundrack { watch?v=h3YnC9qEgcQ }**

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto en el castillo guarida del Equipo Inferno/**

Se encontraba la miembro del equipo inferno conocida como **Monster** , Muir Alenstarl se encontraba sentada en la cama de su cuarto perdida en sus pensamientos aparentemente recordando a su encuentro con Goku hace más de una semana que fue mucho más interesante de lo que esperaba, al principio ella creía que la información sobre el eran puras exageraciones de Restia pero al conocerlo pudo comprobar que no solo Restia no mentía sino que incluso Goku era más de lo que ella dijo, en cierto modo la ponía feliz recordar eso.

* * *

 **/Flashback /**

Nos encontramos hace más de una semana con los miembros del Equipo Inferno que habían ido a encontrarse con Goku y ahora Muir Alenstarl, Sjora Kahn, Lily Flame y la líder Rubia Elstein habían regresado.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack { watch?v=k8L1nrsycHE}**

–Bueno, hemos regresado, díganme ¿qué les pareció el encuentro con nuestro enemigo declarado? * Pregunto con seriedad Rubia Elstein.

– ¡Exquisito! ¡Mejor de lo que esperaba, teniendo esa apariencia inocente pero despidiendo esa aura poderosa me pareció excitante! * Dijo con una mirada seductora Sjora.

–Sabía que dirías algo así Sjora, ¿y tú qué opinas Lily? * Dijo seriamente Rubia.

–Pues señora Rubia, a mí también me sorprende que tenga esa apariencia tan inofensiva y aun así se sintiera de él ese poder extraño pero aparentemente peligroso, no es de extrañar que un espíritu como Glasya-Labolas no tuvo ninguna oportunidad contra él, más que nunca pero con todo respeto, reafirmo que hay que tomar precauciones, no verlo como una amenaza más, sino como la mayor amenaza para nuestros planes * Dijo seriamente Lily.

–Ya veo, comparto en cierta forma tu punto, ¿y tu Muir? * Pregunta Rubia aun seria.

–Muir debe admitir que se equivocó completamente, Hermanito Menor demostró ser más que interesante, divertido y además se ve que es fuerte por sí mismo sin ayuda de un espíritu, es muy diferente a mi hermano mayor pero aun así me agrada; es de los pocos humanos que valen la pena en este mundo, es una lástima que tengamos que matarlo, aunque como compensación si Muir tiene la oportunidad le dará una muerte de lo más placentera posible Jejeje * Dice sonriente Muir sonriente.

 **Fin de Soundrack { watch?v=k8L1nrsycHE}**

–Me alegra que te agrade Muir, y ahora daré mi opinión y es esta: Creo que ha demostrado claramente que no es un sujeto cualquiera, ha demostrado ser interesante y peculiar, su poder no es ordinario, a simple vista puedo suponer que es cerca de lo fuerte que era el Señor Tao Pai Pai aunque puede que no haya mostrado aun todo su poder por lo que según mis cálculos puede que al estar a su máximo poder puede que lo supere * Dijo con franqueza y seriedad Rubia sorprendiendo a las demás generando incluso temor en Lily.

–P Pero es imposible señora, es cierto que este chico tiene la pinta de ser peligroso, pero de ahí a que pueda superar al Asesino más Famoso y Peligroso de este Mundo como Tao Pai Pai, hasta yo que soy muy prudente pienso que es una leve exageración

* Dijo sorprendida Lily pero esto molestó ligeramente a Rubia quien miró de forma penetrante a Lily.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{ watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU }**

–Lily, entiendo que por ser una Elfim tus características son cosas como la inteligencia y demás cosas; ¿pero crees que es inteligente burlarte de mi opinión que la emití con total sinceridad y franqueza arriesgándote a ganarte mi enfado en tu contra? * Dijo con el ceño fruncido Rubia ganándose el gran temor de la joven Elfim quien empieza a sudar e inmediatamente de forma sumisa se arrodilla ante los pies de Rubia.

– ¡Lo siento señora, no se enfade conmigo, si le hablé de forma poco educada perdóneme! * Dijo humildemente Lily pero esto no disminuyó el enfado de Rubia quien se dirigió hacia Lily y la levanto estirándole del cabello hasta ponerla a su altura cosa que le causaba dolor a la Elfim.

–No Lily, tus disculpas no sirven esta vez y te pregunto ¿te haces la tonta verdad?, a mi no me molesta tanto si lo que digas es de forma educada o no, lo que me molesta es tu pensamiento en sí, ¿Qué no entiendes que yo puedo ver cosas que solo los más fuertes podemos ver? ¡Alguien tan débil y de bajo rango como tú no puede ver lo que yo veo tonta! Además tu misma fuiste la que no paraba de molestar con eso de tomar precauciones pero ¡¿Te niegas a creer que ese pequeño incluso superó tus expectativas?!* Dice Rubia de forma fría y con enfado soltando a Lily y así cayendo esta al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos; las demás solo miraban esto con seriedad pero no hacían nada.

–Y Yo…. * Dijo Lily sin saber que decir pero de repente Rubia se volvió a acercar a ella generando temor en Lily quien temiendo lo peor cerró sus ojos pero esta vez Rubia solo acarició su cabeza aliviando el dolor en la cabeza, en cierta forma como se lo haría a una mascota.

–Haremos una apuesta, en poco tiempo despertará El Señor Tao Pai Pai y nos hablará si conoce o no a ese chiquillo, si él dice que no lo conoce o si lo conoce pero asegura que es más débil que él tu ganas la apuesta, pero si él dice que ese chiquillo es más fuerte que él yo gano. Y la cosa será así, si tu ganas prometo ascenderte de rango y tratarte como una igual pero si pierdes tendrás que cumplir o un castigo o una misión extra obligatoria, eso yo lo decidiré, ¿Ok? * Dice sonriendo Rubia pero con malicia a lo que la Elfim asiente con temor para que luego Rubia la deje y se ponga en frente mirando a todas.

–Bien, ahora terminaré con lo que estaba diciendo antes de que Lily me interrumpiera, y es que Goku aunque me parece interesante y me simpatiza también agradándome un poco pero al mismo tiempo por una parte de mi ser ¡Lo odio! * Dijo con una voz fría lo ultimo y elevando su aura llameante, mostrando que quizás el maltrato que le dio a Lily no se debe a que esté realmente enfadada con ella sino por las palabras duras que le dijo Goku en cuanto a su relación con su hermana menor.

–¡Nadie tiene el derecho de cuestionar mi relacionamiento con mi hermana, no permito ni a ninguna de ustedes mis propias aliadas que siquiera me hablen de ello pero ese maldito no solo osó hablarme de ello sino que incluso me llamó cobarde y mala hermana por según él haberla abandonado y eso no se lo voy a perdonar; lo mejor para su existencia es que muera en manos de Restia ya que en mis manos recibirá la muerte más humillante y sufrida posible; así que oficialmente yo como líder del Equipo Inferno declaro a Son Goku como un enemigo a dar caza ya sea antes o durante el Torneo del Blade Dance! ¡Quiero a Son Goku Vivo o Muerto! * Dice fuerte con el ceño fruncido y furia Rubia.

– ¡Siiiiiiii! * Todas las demás gritando asintiendo.

–Fufufu Goku, ¡Aunque puede que ni tu comprendieras lo que hablabas, lamentarás haberte metido en un asunto que no te corresponde y por culpa de ello tú serás el más perjudicado, no me importa si con ello me gane el odio de mi propia hermana! *Decía Rubia mentalmente.

 **Fin de Soundrack{ watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU }**

 **/Fin de Flashback/**

* * *

 **Comienzo de Soundrack { watch?v=Em1RAS1AEDQ }**

Muir recordaba gustosamente ese día, ya que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se metiera tanto en el ser de Rubia quien pocas veces perdía la tranquilidad pero Goku claramente provocó algo en ella; claramente a Muir le desagrada Rubia pero solo está con ella por la ideología de su grupo, no porque le agrade en lo más mínimo, es más, se podría decir que hasta el propio Goku le agrada más que ella ya que a diferencia de su aliada Goku no demostró arrogancia alguna al hablar ni tampoco impureza en su corazón por lo que lamentaba tener que matar quizás a una de las pocas personas que le agradan; pero al ser miembro del Equipo Inferno los sentimientos no pueden interponerse, así que si tiene la oportunidad de ser ella quien acabe con él no le queda de otra más que hacerlo pero no lo haría de la forma en que Rubia quería hacerlo ya que ella le tenía respeto a Goku a pesar de ser su enemigo y quizás otros sentimientos .

–"¡Hermanito menor, Muir quiere verte otra vez una vez más, sino puede ser Muir quien te mate al menos quiere verte, al menos una última vez antes de que mueras! ¡Aunque sería mucho más divertido si fuera Muir quien te mate hermanito menor Goku!" * Dice Muir mentalmente con una sonrisa tierna e infantil.

 **Fin de Soundrack { watch?v=Em1RAS1AEDQ }**

Los futuros problemas para Goku se van sumando ya que ya no solo tiene una rivalidad con Restia Ashdoll sino que ahora también la desarrolló contra la propia líder del Equipo Inferno Rubia Elstein, convirtiéndose así en el más grande objetivo a eliminar del Equipo Inferno, la pregunta es ¿Como tomará Claire no solo saber en lo que se ha convertido su hermana sino que tiene como principal enemigo a quien es actualmente como un hermano menor para ella y por quien tiene fuertes sentimientos más allá de ello? Una Futura Guerra entre Goku contra el Equipo Inferno se aproxima.

* * *

 **/Academia Espiritual Areishia/**

Nos encontramos con Goku en el campus de la escuela teniendo un gran desayuno que le trajeron Claire y Rinslet, el apetito del pequeño era muy grande a diferencia de sus compañeras y de su amiga espíritu que estaba a su lado comiendo un postre, todas las alumnas que veían la escena se sorprendían por el apetito del pequeño, y finalmente Goku había terminado.

. – ¡Está delicioso! Jijiji * Decía satisfecho Goku.

– ¡Oye Goku ya que estas en la nobleza deberías tener más modales! * Decía con molestia Claire.

– ¿Modales? ¿Qué es eso? * Preguntaba confuso Goku a lo que sus compañeras cayeron de espaldas al estilo anime.

– ¡Olvídalo Claire el no va entender jamás eso! * Decía Rinslet resignada a lo que Claire también asiente.

Había pasado una semana y media desde que Goku y sus amigas Claire y Rinslet empezaron a competir en las clasificatorias del Blade Dance y les estaba yendo bastante bien a pesar de que su equipo está incompleto, de hecho están invictos ya que ganaron todos sus combates sin perder ni uno solo, después de aquella victoria contra el equipo Cernunnos que Goku ganó completamente solo debido a ciertas, llamémosle diferencias que tuvo con Claire y Rinslet, en el siguiente combate clasificatorio Goku les dejó a las dos encargarse de 4 de las miembros del equipo rival mientras que él de un solo golpe noqueó a la líder y más fuerte de dicho equipo, pero claramente este equipo era más débil que el de Cernunnos por lo que la victoria llegó en menos de 3 minutos; y luego fueron ganando más y más combates, incluso posteriormente derrotaron a un tal Equipo Wyrvern quienes también habían derrotado al Equipo Cernunnos aunque con más dificultad e incluso derrotaron al equipo integrado por Ellis, Rakka , Reishia y dos caballeros Sylphid de bajo nivel en comparación de las 3, aunque la derrota también fue definitiva porque tanto Rakka como Reishia aun no estaban recuperadas totalmente de su duelo contra Claire y Rinslet pero este fue un desafío súbito que recibieron prácticamente una mañana después de aquella noche en donde habían tenido tan terrible duelo, por lo que no tuvieron oportunidad en tales condiciones contra el equipo Wyrvern.

El equipo Wyrvern era conformado por estudiantes de curso superior por lo que demostraban bastante arrogancia, superioridad y desprecio tanto por Goku al ser un elementarista masculino novato (aunque solo creían que era elementarista por tener un espíritu) como por Claire debido a su pasado, ni siquiera tuvieron la cortesía de saludar con respeto tanto a Goku como a las demás, y esta actitud no gustó en nada al equipo Scarlet, menos a Goku. Luego tuvieron su duelo en donde Goku aun estaba molesto por la actitud de estas oponentes y a la vez preocupado de que pudieran ser demasiado para Claire y Rinslet quienes estaban teniendo dificultades, Goku dominó fácilmente a la líder de dicho equipo quien se sorprendía del poder que tenía Goku sin siquiera usar a su espíritu quien estaba sentada solo observando cómo público, la misma elementarista hizo todo lo posible para hacer frente a Goku tanto con su waffe como con su espíritu liberado pero fue inútil y finalmente con un golpe el cuello Goku terminó dejándola inconsciente, después fue a derrotar a otras dos que eran más débiles que la líder y aunque las mismas usaron todo lo que tenían Goku resistió los ataques de ellas, sus waffes y espíritus derrotándolas de un golpe a cada una, no conforme con esto Goku fue y derrotó de un codazo en el abdomen a una elementarista más de ese equipo cuyos ataques tampoco pudieron con Goku, entonces Claire y Rinslet le pidieron que al menos le dejaran derrotar a la que quedaba cosa a la que el pequeño accedió y Claire en combinación con Rinslet abrumaron y derrotaron a la única que quedaba ganando así este duelo contra el equipo Wyrvern el cuál era hasta ahora el rival más fuerte a quienes habían vencido.

La alegría de Rinslet y Claire era inmensa ya que esta victoria los colocaba por bastante lejos primer lugar en el ranking de las clasificatorias al derrotar a quien hasta hace poco iba primero, dejando ver que su camino hacia la ronda final de esta clasificatoria era casi un hecho consumado, pero esta derrota no gustó nada al equipo Wyrvern quienes no están nada felices por esta humillante derrota y la mayor causa fue el supuesto elementarista masculino que ni siquiera usa su espíritu para luchar en estas clasificatorias; no les gustó para nada este baño de humildad forzoso que les dio el equipo Scarlet, en especial Goku quien les dio una paliza a la mayoría, aunque paliza es un decir ya que Goku se contuvo bastante para no causarles un verdadero daño a pesar de que tampoco a él ellas le agradaban mucho . A pesar de ello Goku en señal de cortesía como hacía con todos sus oponentes les ofreció la mano para reconocer su esfuerzo pero esto dichas estudiantes arrogantes no lo tomaron como gesto de humildad sino de burla dejándole la mano pintada a Goku y jurando vengarse por esta derrota ya sea si les toca enfrentarse en la clasificatoria final o en el propio Torneo del Blade Dance para luego las mismas retirándose enfadadas.

El enfado del Equipo Wyrvern así como su comportamiento como malas perdedoras poco importó al equipo Scarlet quien celebró su gloria, y lo mejor es que gracias a las combinaciones de Claire y Rinslet quienes aprendieron a ser un buen dúo, ganaban incluso más puntos siendo este equipo bastante dominante en el ranking, como recompensa por las victorias le daban a Goku grandes cantidades de comida para saciar su apetito. Claramente estas victorias del equipo Scarlet no solo estaban resaltando en esta academia sino incluso en otras tierras donde hay estudiantes que esperan competir contra ellos en el Torneo del Blade Dance y el que más resaltaba del equipo era Goku.

Ahora en esta mañana de escuela este equipo disfrutaba de una paz al desayunar tranquilamente.

– ¡De cualquier forma todo está saliendo bien, nuestro equipo es el más fuerte a pesar de solo ser 3 miembros, me siento feliz! * Decía Claire con felicidad.

–Sí, solo un par de duelos más y lucharemos en las clasificatorias finales * Dijo relajada Rinslet.

–Sin embargo debemos conseguir 2 miembros más para completar el equipo, sería un fastidio que a pesar de ser el mejor equipo no podamos entrar por esa nimiedad * Decía con cierta preocupación Claire.

–Pues aun así hay que conseguir miembros, pero el problema es que no le agradamos a casi nadie, todos quieren hacernos o vernos caer envés de querer unirse a nosotras * Dice con fastidio Rinslet

–Oigan ¿y si le pedimos a Ellis que se una a nuestro equipo? * Pregunta Goku sonriendo aunque esta pregunta sorprendió a las dos.

–Goku, pero Ellis ya tiene su equipo, aunque hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias con ella y las otras dos, no sé si trabajaremos bien en equipo con ella al ser muy estricta, además no creo que acepte ya que como te dije tiene un equipo * Decía Claire algo resignada.

–No seas así Claire, es cierto que es algo dura pero ella no es mala persona, seguro si viene podrán trabajar juntas como un equipo, además no perdemos nada con intentarlo, de hecho se lo iré a preguntar yo mismo, por favor déjamelo a mí Claire * Dijo con positividad y una sonrisa Goku pidiéndole una oportunidad a Claire.

–Sí que eres benevolente Goku, está bien, te dejaré ir a preguntarle pero no te desilusiones si dice que no * Dice resignada Claire aunque algo celosa.

– ¡Gracias Claire voy ahora mismo! ¡Est espérame aquí, ya vuelvo enseguida! * Dijo Goku asintiendo Est y el mismo feliz dirigiéndose al lugar donde se suelen reunir los caballeros.

–A veces pienso que lo consiento demasiado Hmph * Dijo Claire de forma Tsundere.

– ¿Crees que Goku convenza a esa Ellis de unirse a nuestro equipo? * Preguntaba Rinslet con seriedad.

–No lose, pero si se une espero que sea para bien y por supuesto aun así necesitaremos una miembro más * Decía calmadamente Claire para finalmente tanto ella como Rinslet dar un suspiro.

* * *

 **/Sala de los Caballeros Sylphid/**

Goku había llegado la sala de los caballeros para intentar convencer a Ellis que se uniera a su equipo.

–Hola Goku, ¿que se te ofrece? * Decía Ellis extrañada porque Goku venga aquí pero aun así le ponía algo feliz que viniera a visitarla.

–Hola Ellis quería preguntarte algo * Dice Goku sonriente.

–Sí, dime * Dice Ellis tranquila.

– ¡¿Te gustaría unirte a mi equipo para ese Blade Dance?! * Pregunta Goku entusiasmado pero Ellis puso una cara de seriedad y poco convencimiento.

–Lo siento Goku pero yo ya tengo un equipo en el que integramos 5 de los caballeros Sylphid, temo que debo rechazar tu oferta. * Dice Ellis negando la petición de Goku cosa que puso algo desanimado al pequeño.

– ¡Ay! ¿Pero estas segura Ellis? * Pregunta Goku con insistencia.

–Si Goku, no puedo abandonar a mi equipo para ir a otro, eso no sería digno de una caballero Sylphid * Dijo Ellis frente a sus compañeras de equipo que escuchaban la conversación.

–Ya veo, ¿y ustedes que opinan? * Preguntó Goku a Raka y Reishia.

– ¡Goku no tienes porque preguntarles, ya te dije que….! * Decia Ellis pero fue interrumpida por Rakka quien seriamente levantó la mano.

–Rakka * Decía Ellis sorprendida ante el gesto de Rakka, en cierta forma aunque Rakka era la segunda al mando de las caballeros Sylphid respetaba enormemente a su capitana pero es la primera vez que levanta la mano para interrumpirla de esa manera lo cual sorprendió a Ellis.

–Ustedes dos que opinan sobre esto, por favor den sus sincera opinión, no se preocupen no habrá ninguna amonestación por eso * Dice Rakka a las otras dos caballeros Sylphid que si bien no eran tan débiles sino por el contrario, estaban entre las mejores de los caballeros Sylphid su nivel era bajo en comparación a las 3 más fuertes, Rakka, Reishia y la capitana Ellis.

–Creemos que es mejor que Ellis se una al ese equipo, ya que a diferencia de las superiores Rakka y Reishia nosotros no les somos de la suficiente utilidad en un Blade Dance, porque aun no somos lo suficientemente fuertes ni tampoco experimentadas para eso, por esa razón pedimos retirarnos del equipo, decía una de las chicas ante la sorpresa de Ellis.

–Si, por favor permítanos retirarnos ahora * Dice la otra caballero que estaban con ellas.

– ¿Pero están seguras? * Pregunta atónita Ellis a lo que ambas caballeros asienten.

–De acuerdo, acepto su renuncia pero que hay de ustedes Rakka y Reishia aun podemos ser un equipo * Preguntaba seria Ellis, sin embargo para su sorpresa ninguna de ellas dio una respuesta afirmativa contundente.

–Capitana, yo solo me metí en esto del Blade Dance por usted, porque sé lo mucho que usted añoraba ganar ese Blade Dance, pero yo por mi parte no tengo dicha motivación ahora, solo me motiva servir como caballero Sylphid luchando por el bienestar de esta escuela y sus alumnas, aunque sé que representar en el Blade Dance a la misma ayudaría, no me siento motivada a ello.

–Yo confieso que también me siento así, quiero lo mejor para usted, y creo que lo mejor es unirse al equipo de Son Goku * Dice Reishia seriamente a lo que Ellis estaba muy sorprendida.

– No me digan que se sienten mal por la derrota contra el equipo Wyrvern, perdimos de esa manera porque no luchamos en nuestras mejores condiciones * Decía Ellis triste.

–Esa derrota no tiene nada que ver, como dijimos no estamos tan motivadas, pero ese equipo Scarlet está muy motivado, todos sus miembros al igual que usted, por favor únanse a ellos capitana

* Suplicó Rakka a Ellis de rodillas quien no sabía que decir, y poco después Reishia también se arrodilló para realizar la misma petición.

–Por favor capitana, esto es lo mejor para usted y sé que la hará feliz * Pedía también Reishia.

–Chicas * Decía Ellis sorprendida pero a la vez conmovida por la actitud de sus leales subordinadas que también eran sus 2 mejores amigas lo cual la ponía feliz ya que se daba cuenta de que lo hacían con total sinceridad.

–Está bien, acepto pero aun así en los Caballeros Sylphid nosotras seguimos siendo un equipo y lo seremos por mucho tiempo ¿está bien? * Dice Ellis con emoción y ligeras lágrimas en sus ojos, cosa que también sucede con Rakka y Reishia.

– ¡Si Capitana! * Asintieron Rakka y Reishia gustosamente.

– ¡Atención! ¡Aunque esté en un equipo diferente representaré con orgullo los Caballeros Sylphid, buscaré el triunfo no solo por mí y el equipo al que perteneceré sino también por ustedes!

* Grito Ellis emocionando no solo a sus subordinadas más cercanas sino casi a todas las demás caballeros Sylphid exceptuando a 4 de las mismas que permanecían indiferente ante la situación como si no les importara en lo más minimo, aparentemente ni Ellis ni las demás caballeros Sylphid principales no eran de su agrado pero simplemente decidieron no decir nada en voz alta, aunque esto es un claro indicio de que podría traer problemas a los caballeros sylphiden el futuro, pero por ahora la situación está estable con la mayoría aceptando a Ellis; y al mismo tiempo Goku está contento por haber conseguido una miembro más en su equipo, faltándoles solo una miembro más para ser un equipo completo de 5 y conseguir así estar habilitados para competir en el torneo Blade Dance, claro, en caso de clasificar al mismo lo cual iba por muy buen camino debido un poco a la buena combinación de Claire y Rinslet pero mucho más por sobre todo al enorme poder de Goku que no ha encontrado nadie quien le haga frente en esta academia.

– ¿Son Goku me permite ser miembro de su equipo? * Dice cortésmente Ellis.

–Jijiji ¡Claro que si, Bienvenida Ellis! * Dice con entusiasmo Goku extendiendo su mano a lo que Ellis se la estrecha con su mano, celebrando la mayoría de las caballeros Sylphid confirmándose la admisión de Ellis al equipo Scarlet, ya que la líder Claire lo había aprobado con antelación, de repente entra la profesora Freya a la sala.

–Veo que tu equipo tienen una nuevo miembro Son Goku * Dice de forma relajada la Profesora.

–Sí, solo nos falta una y podremos entrar a ese torneo después de ganar solo 3 duelos * Decía Goku sonriente, y entre los duelos faltantes obviamente incluye el duelo final de la clasificatoria.

–De acuerdo bien por ustedes pero ahora estoy aquí por otro asunto, la directora necesita de tu presencia en su oficina ahora, aparentemente alguien que acaba de llegar a la academia quiere verte y dice tener asuntos contigo * Dice con seriedad Freya generando curiosidad en Goku y también en Ellis.

–Está bien, nos vemos luego para reunirnos con Claire y Rinse para hablar del equipo Ellis * Dijo Goku así la misma asintiendo despidiéndose para verse mas tarde.

* * *

 **/Oficina de la Direccion/**

Freya llevó a Goku a la oficina de la Directora Greyworh dejando al Goku con la misma mientras ella fue a buscar a la persona que vino a ver a Goku y según palabras de la profesora Freya tiene asuntos con él. Goku ahora se encontraba parado frente al escritorio de la directora.

– ¡Hola Directora! ¡Me dijo la profesora que quería verme! * Dijo Goku con entusiasmo.

–Hola Goku, antes de ir a nuestro asunto déjame felicitarte por estar no solo invicto sino primero en el ranking del Blade Dance en esta academia, los resultados y la forma en que ganas tus combates te aseguro que está sorprendiendo no solo en esta academia sino también en otras, bien por ti pequeño * Dijo con una sonrisa la Directora felicitando al muchacho.

–Jajajajaja ¡Gracias pero Claire junto Rinslet también hicieron lo suyo y ahora hace pocos minutos tenemos una nueva miembro, a Ellis! * Dijo Goku con alegría.

–Felicidades también por ello, no cabe duda que ese equipo será muy interesante y a este paso podrás retar directamente a la campeona Ren Ashbell * Dijo la Directora con calma asintiendo Goku con emoción.

– ¡Así será! * Dijo con confianza Goku cuando de repente se escucharon unos pasos frente a la puerta dando la señal de que era la persona que venía a ver a Goku.

–Ahora a nuestro asunto, veo que acaba de llegar ese alguien que tiene asuntos contigo, tú que estas en la puerta ¡Puedes pasar! * Dice en voz alta la directora pasando así una hermosa joven de pelo negro largo, es la misma que venía viajando en un elegante carro y recordando a Goku de cuando la conoció, era la llamada Fianna Ray Ordesia, pero esta vez superaba más que cuando eran más jóvenes en estatura a Goku ya que ella creció bastante a tal punto que incluso superaba en altura a Claire estando casi a la par con Rubia siendo solo levemente más baja, demostrando esto que creció bastante a diferencia de Goku que no creció demasiado a tal punto de ni siquiera alcanzar la estatura que Fianna tenía 3 años atrás

– ¡Hola me dijo la directora que tienes un asunto conmigo! ¿Qué necesitas de mí? * Dice Goku con una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que tanto gustaba a Fianna y que quería volver a ver.

– ¿Eres Son Goku verdad? No has crecido mucho que digamos, pensé que como decías que ibas a entrenar crecerías más Fufufu * Decía Fianna con un aire bromista a lo que Goku mira confuso a la chica.

– ¿Acaso nos conocemos tu y yo? * Preguntaba Goku confundido.

–Sí, y aunque no has crecido mucho, si lo has hecho lo suficiente para ser de un pequeño niño a un pequeño joven, y esos brazos, ¡Guau!, veo que has entrenado duramente, ¡Te ves bien después de 3 años Son Goku! Fufufu * Reía con aire bromista Fianna mientras hacia sus comentarios pero Goku no comprendía a tal punto de rascarse la cabeza en confusión.

–Veo que si se conocen desde hace tiempo, Goku ¿podrías aclarar esto? * Pregunta seriamente Greyworth.

–Pues no lo sé, no me acuerdo bien aunque su cara se me hace conocida * Dice Goku aun confundido para cierta pequeña molestia de Fianna al no recordarla pero comprendiendo ella ya que luce muy diferente en comparación a hace 3 años.

–Bueno, de cualquier forma ella se unirá a esta academia como estudiante de intercambio, específicamente en tu misma Clase Raven; es la hija de un prestigioso noble, la segunda princesa del Imperio Ordesia, La Princesa Fianna Ray Ordesia * Dice La Directora pero esto no impresionó mucho a Goku ya que él no comprende nada de esos temas políticos.

– ¿Princesa? Recuerdo que algunos dicen ser eso aquí * Contesto Goku con tranquilidad.

–Si es cierto que algunas se llaman princesas por pertenecer a la nobleza, pero esta es una autentica princesa de un Imperio, así que incluso está muy por encima de las nobles ordinarias * Dice la Directora confundiendo completamente al pobre de Goku que ahora incluso entiende menos del tema que antes dando así la directora un suspiro.

–Luego pídele a tus amigas que te expliquen con más detalles eso, pero lo que importa aquí es que tengo una trabajo para ella que necesito que cumpla y para ti una misión especial pequeño, necesito que tú y tus amigas sean sus guarda espaldas * Dice con voz de mando Greyworth quedando Goku con cara de confusión.

–"Son Goku ahora que te he encontrado me quedaré a tu lado" * Dice Fianna mentalmente.

¿Podrá Goku recordar quién es esta bella joven que parece estar muy interesada en él? ¿El Equipo Scarlet seguirá en racha en cuanto a victorias e invictos en las clasificatorias para el torneo del Blade Dance? ¿Qué consecuencias traerá en la academia un posible ataque de La Banda de Inzagi junto a Restia? ¿Cuál será el destino de Goku ahora que se ha ganado una férrea enemistad con Rubia Elstein y cómo afectará esto su relación con Claire? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.

* * *

Hola Soy Goku: ¡Vaya! ¿Quién será esta chica que es una princesa del imperio no se qué? De cualquier forma debemos protegerla cueste lo que cueste, cualquiera que quiera lastimarla le daré un golpazo y …. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué soy su prometido?, Pero ¿Qué es ser Prometido? ¿Acaso significa algo relacionado con ser alimentado? Bueno lo averiguaremos después pero ahora…, ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Alguien está atacando la academia?! ¡Malditos! ¡No se saldrán con la suya!

Esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance. ¡No se lo pierdan!


	9. Ataque a la Academia Espiritual Areishia

Antes de empezar quería decirles que puede que se estén preguntando porque aun no estrené los otros fanfics, pues se debe a que preferí hacer mas capítulos de este hasta terminar la saga de Restia ya que pensé que sería lo más adecuado terminar la primera saga con una antagonista principal antes de comenzar los otros fanfics, pero no se preocupen los que esperan esos fanfics que cuando termine la saga de Restia puede que ya empiece a estrenar algunos de ellos, obviamente sin descuidar en lo absoluto ni en lo más mínimo este fanfic, así que estén atentos que después de la saga de Restia puede que hayan mayores novedades, les estaré avisando.

Por cierto, inmensas gracias por el apoyo a todos ustedes por seguir esta historia, la verdad es que me siento muy feliz por el apoyo e inclusive eso ayuda en que las ideas fluyan de forma más sencilla, la verdad sus ayudas y consejos también me sirven bastante.

Ahora daré algunas explicaciones del capítulo anterior, ¿porque cree personajes que sirvan de subordinados de Jio Inzagi? Pues es simple, me pareció que con su aspecto de bandido seria más adecuado para él tener su propia banda envés de ser solo él, eso lo hace ver incluso mejor como villano y creo que me gustaron los personajes que agregué como sus subordinados.

Y lo otro, sé que lo dije en el capitulo anterior pero igual lo volveré a repetir para evitar cualquier futura confusión, y es que en este fanfic Fianna nunca conoció personalmente a Kamito ni en las tierras del Blade Dance nunca fue atacada por aquel espíritu árbol. Pero como dije, admiraba y respetaba como combatiente a Ren Ashbell en aquel momento, pero nada más que eso.

* * *

Ahora responderé a los comentarios.

 **twisterblake2015:** Agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo y me alegra que te haya gustado y en cuando a Fianna habrán más cosas interesantes en este capítulo. Saludos Amigo y muchas gracias por el apoyo y seguir el fanfic; estate atento que cada capítulo será impactante.

 **juanan231283:** Gracias por el apoyo de siempre amigo y si, en la obra original eran falsos pero decidí eliminar eso y hacerlos auténticos, solo para irritar mas a la tierna gruñona Claire; además de que en la novela pareciera que se olvidaron de que eran falsos ya que nadie se acuerda de ello, parece que el autor piensa igual que yo, XD. Saludos amigos y Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Dimiel:** Gracias por seguir este fanfic, ahora respecto a tu petición de hacer su versión en inglés pues lamento no poder cumplirla por ahora ya que mi ingles no es muy bueno, sería lo mismo que con Google Translate; solo por eso querido amigo, tal vez algún día si llegara a tener un mejor ingles quizás, pero por ahora es muy difícil amigo. Lo que te puedo recomendar es usar Google Translate y ordenar las palabras según tu entendimiento; igual te pido mil disculpas por no poder cumplir tu petición. Pero te agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo a este fanfic. Muchas Gracias amigo e infinito agradecimiento por el apoyo.

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Te agradezco muchísimo que sigas desde hace tiempo este fanfic, me emocionan mucho tus palabras y ayudan mucho. Y en cuanto a tus comentarios te lo responderé en el mismo orden: 1- ) Es así, Fianna tiene el pelo de color negro en la novela y decidí usar ese dato ya que creo que le queda mejor; solo por eso. 2- ) Pues sí, ya que te adelanto de entrada que todas irán al torneo de artes marciales solo para verlo a él; aunque para ello falta muchísimo; pero cuando ocurra será grandioso. Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo y seguimiento de este fanfic.

Sin nada más que añadir comencemos.

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores AkiraToriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance**

 **Capitulo 9: Ataque a la Academia Espiritual Areishia.**

 **/Academia Espiritual Areishia, Oficina de la Dirección/**

Nos encontramos en donde nos quedamos en el capitulo anterior, Goku se encontraba en la oficina de la directora Greyworth junto a ella y otra persona la cual es una bella joven que aparentemente era alguien a quien Goku conoció hace años pero este no lograba recordar exactamente quien era esta chica que tenía entre 15 y 16 años, aunque la misma si lo recordaba perfectamente teniendo incluso cierta actitud bromista con él y al parecer para ella Goku era muy importante no solo por haberle salvado la vida, sino porque le generó sentimientos la personalidad de Goku, incluso mentalmente se dijo que él era su primer amor; también la Directora dijo que la bella joven de nombre Fianna era hija de un prestigioso noble y la segunda princesa de Ordesia, y le dijo a Goku que su misión especial junto a sus amigas era ser su guardaespaldas; ahora Goku se disponía a emitir un comentario sobre eso.

– ¿Guardaespaldas? * Preguntó Goku a lo que la Directora asintió, entonces para sorpresa de la Directora así como de Fianna Goku camino y fue a mirar de hacia atrás hacia Fianna fijamente cosa que sonrojo a Fianna y generó molestia en la Directora ya que ambas pensaban que Goku estaba mirando el buen formado trasero de Fianna de forma pervertida.

– ¡Oye Pequeño que rayos estás haciendo, no me digas que eres de esos! ¿Debo recordarte que ella es una princesa y hacer ese tipo de cosas te puede meter en serios problemas con el Imperio Ordesia lo cuál también será problemático para mí ya que estas inscripto en la academia! ¿Sabes? * Dice la Directora mostrando cierta molestia y gesto de aburrimiento en el rostro al tener que explicar de alguna forma este gesto pervertido de Goku hacia una princesa y suplicar a los políticos que no tomen represalias contra la academia lo cual sería demasiado estresante para alguien como la Directora que hacer eso le parecería algo fastidioso y aburrido; pero a pesar de eso no se alteró demasiado por eso y lo que le dijo a Goku lo dijo con calma sin levantar la voz aunque con leve molestia.

–Goku, ¿acaso ya entraste en esa etapa de la pubertad? Goku Pervertido * Dijo apenada Fianna aunque al parecer no sentía disgusto en lo más mínimo.

– ¿Mm? ¿También me dices pervertido? ¡No entiendo, yo solo estaba mirando tu espalda! * Dice Goku extrañando dicha respuesta a la princesa y a la directora.

– ¿Espalda, y porque estabas mirando su espalda? * Preguntaba curiosa la Directora.

– ¡Pues para encontrar la manera de guardársela! ¿Que no dijiste que se la guardaríamos? ¡Aunque creo que sería malo si se la quitamos de su cuerpo para eso! ¿No Creen? * Decía Goku confundido, entonces tanto la Directora como Fianna cayeron de espaldas al estilo anime, pero curiosamente también se escucharon ruidos de caídas afuera de la oficina ya que al parecer habían varias personas escuchando la conversación por la puerta lo cual percibió la directora.

–Goku, o eres bromista o eres muy inocente * Dijo ligeramente decepcionada Fianna aunque con una sonrisa.

–Te explicaré lo que es ser guardaespaldas pero antes... * Dijo la Directora dirigiéndose a la puerta y en eso al abrirla caen de la misma al suelo 4 chicas ya que se encontraban acostadas en la puerta escuchando la conversación, las mismas eran Claire, Rinslet, Ellis y Est lo cual generó fastidio en la Directora quien dio un suspiro.

– ¿Podrían explicarme porque estaban escuchando una conversación privada con una noble de alto rango? ¡Dependiendo de su explicación decidiré si habrá castigo o no y si lo hay decidiré como será el mismo! * Dijo la Directora fríamente con el ceño fruncido aunque sin perder la calma que de todas formas generó cierta intimidación en 3 de las 4 que espiaban.

– L ¡Lo siento Señora! ¡La Profesora Freya fue a llamarme para resguardar la puerta ya que ella tenía unos asuntos que atender así que vine pero de repente encontré a estas chicas escuchando, les dije prudentemente que se quitaran y no hicieron caso, por lo que no quise hacer escándalo y …! * Decía Ellis pero fue interrumpida por Claire.

–N No quieras hacerte la inocente, también te quedaste a escuchar con nosotras y la prueba está en que caíste con nosotras al piso * Decía Claire nerviosa pero con molestia por ser delatada junto a las demás por Ellis,

– ¡Eso no es…! * Decía Ellis pero ahora fue interrumpida por la directora.

– ¡Olvídense de quien tiene la culpa y ya que las dos no se toman esto enserio se lo preguntare a alguien aparente neutral, tu pequeña espíritu Est, dime porque estaban espiando! * Pregunta en voz alta la Directora a la pequeña espíritu quien a diferencia de las demás estaba tranquila y sin expresión facial.

–Nos preocupamos de que Goku se estaba tardando así que vinimos las 3 a buscarlo y escuchamos a unas alumnas que mencionaron que él se encontraba hablando en la oficina de la directora con la misma junto con alguien más de quien se decía era una autentica Princesa, así que nos dio curiosidad por saber que quería la princesa con Goku, eso también dio curiosidad a Ellis * Dijo Est sin emoción y con calma para molestia de todas las demás generando un suspiro de parte de la Directora.

–Comprendo, bueno gracias a que Est lo explicó bien solo tendrán un castigo leve que será realizar la limpieza durante 6 días temprano antes de que empiecen las clases, eso igual te incluye Est ya que al ser registrada como espíritu de Goku también perteneces a esta academia ¿está bien?*Dijo la Directora y Est simplemente asintiendo, mientras Fianna miraba con una sonrisa la escena.

–Bueno ya que las damas están aquí pues que remedio, Princesa Fianna, ¿podrías decirles quien eres? * Dice la Directora a lo que Fianna accede.

–Pues sí, soy Fianna Ray Ordersia y recibí el reconocimiento de la segunda princesa del imperio Ordesia * Dice Fianna con una sonrisa a lo que Ellis, Claire y Rinslet demuestran sorpresa mientras Est permanece sin emoción.

–Discúlpenos Su Alteza * Dice Ellis arrodillándose como un caballero al igual que lo hicieron Rinslet y Claire por temor a ganarse la furia de la Directora mientras Est simplemente decide imitarlas como lo haría una niña, mientras Goku permanece de pie.

–No es necesaria tanta formalidad ya que todos somos estudiantes aquí, además aunque puede que sea una princesa también me conocen como **La Reina Pérdida** * Dice Fianna sorprendiendo a las mismas sorprendidas de ante sus palabras mientras Goku estaba tan confundido por ello que cerca de él se escuchaba de forma cómica el sonido de un grillo (Cri Cri) ya que si no entendía lo que eran las princesas menos lo de La Reina Perdida.

– ¡Hace 4 años, el parlamento intentó obligar a una segunda princesa espiritual a tomar el lugar de Rubia y a ayudar a calmar la ira del Señor Elemental de Fuego Volcanius pero optó por rechazar esa posición siendo borrada de la familia real retirándose de la política! Supongo que algo así es la historia ¿No? * Explicó la Directora con Fianna asintiendo sin embargo al escuchar eso Claire miro al suelo con tristeza ocultándose sus ojos entre su cabello ya que Rubia era su hermana.

–"Hermana" * Decía en su mente con tristeza y pesar Claire siendo esto notado por la directora quien ahora piensa que quizás debió hablar esto con mas tacto estando allí la propia hermana de Rubia y cuando iba a tratar de hacer eso fue interrumpido por alguien más imprudente incluso que ella, pues quien más que el pequeño Goku.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Rubia! * Dijo fuerte e impresionado Goku para cambiar la mirada confusa que venía teniendo a una mirada con el ceño fruncido apretando los puños y dientes, este gesto sorprendió a todos incluso a Claire quien si bien se acuerda que le habló a Goku sobre ello no pensó jamás que reaccionaría así.

Y es que Goku recordaba hace poco su encuentro con la misma de cuando esta amenazó con matar a cualquier amiga que haya hecho Goku aquí si le hablara a Claire sobre ella excepto a la misma Claire; también cuando ambos tuvieron una fuerte discusión sobre Claire, cuando se desafiaron mutuamente por ello y por sobre todo cuando Goku sintió el inmenso poder de Rubia lo cual era una mezcla de dos poderes, uno era el poder de la magia elemental y el otro no lo podía reconocer pero le parecía familiar, ese poder incluso en el fondo de su ser genero nerviosismo en Goku al calcular cual sería su fuerza si usara su Waffe lo cual claramente incrementaría sus poderes y podría incluso superar a los del mismo Goku según su propia percepción por lo que aunque se sentía nervioso también emocionado, ahora para mayor sorpresa de todos Goku pasó a tener una sonrisa de emoción.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

– ¡Ya veo, con que Rubia está involucrada también en todo esto! ¡Me dan ganas de tener nuestro encuentro pronto para tener nuestra p…..! * Estaba diciendo Goku expresando su emoción e inclusive iba a decir la palabra **pelea** pero fue detenido por la Directora Greyworth quien le hacía señas de que se calle lo cual Goku no entendía entonces le señalo a Claire quien lo miraba extrañada y aunque parezca sorprendente Goku entendió lo que la directora trataba de decirle empezando por primera vez desde que llegó aquí a sudar sintiendo miedo aunque de forma muy cómica ya que sin querer le estaba diciendo algo de Rubia a Claire y sabe perfectamente lo que podría pasar si Claire se entera sobre Rubia en la actualidad ya que Rubia lo amenazó con ello.

–'¡ **Si le dices a Claire sobre mi mataré a todas tus demás amigas! ¡Mataré a tus demás amigas! ¡A tus demás amigas! Je Je Je Je Je' *** Decía en la mente e imaginación infantil de Goku la figura de una Rubia Elstein Chibi volando cerca de su cabeza siendo esta una escena cómica en un momento inoportuno (como suelen ocurrir en varios animes incluso en todas las versiones de Dragón Ball).

Todos estaban sorprendidos y en silencio sobre Goku hasta que la que Goku menos quería que le diga nada sobre el asunto, Claire tomó la palabra.

–Goku, ¿Por qué hablaste de esa manera de mi hermana y que es lo que quisiste decir con que te dan ganas de tener su encuentro pronto para tener su p…? ¡¿Qué es eso Goku?! * Pregunto fuerte y con el ceño fruncido Claire y Goku estaba sin saber mucho que decir.

–Yo me refería a…. me refería a…. nuestra p… ¡Nuestra Presentación! * Decía Goku sonriendo, sorprendentemente siendo él se le ocurrió una idea.

– ¿Presentación? * Preguntaba Claire ante la mirada de todos.

–Sí, presentación; recuerda que somos amigos y vivimos juntos o bueno también soy algo así como tu sirviente o lo que sea y aunque ella haya hecho algo que no debía es tu hermana y como tal si estoy viviendo contigo es normal que quiera conocerla ya que es tu hermana mayor quien según me dijiste ayudo a tu crianza después de todo * Dijo Goku improvisando bien en la mentirilla blanca que si bien odia mentir aquí no tuvo opción ya que de lo contrario Rubia mataría a sus amigas, y Goku sabe que Rubia si se enfada trataría de matarlas en algún descuido de Goku cuando él no esté cerca de ellas para protegerlas ya que la misma le dio a entender eso.

–P Pero Goku eso no se hace cuando la gente simplemente se hacen amigos o son compañeros de cuarto o incluso si son sirviente y amo, eso se hace cuando dos personas son una…. * Dijo Claire sumamente sonrojada y esto mas lo dicho por Goku generó celos en Rinslet, Ellis y Est.

– ¿Mm? ¿Una qué? * Pregunta Goku ante también la curiosidad del resto.

– ¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡La cuestión es que no tienes porque ir a presentarte a mi hermana, no lo hagas! ¿Ok? * Dice Claire sonrojada y enojada.

–Está bien, no lo haré pero no te enojes * Decía Goku suspirando de alivio las demás chicas al ver que Goku no tenía ese tipo de relación con Claire para molestia de esta y también suspiro de alivio la Directora; pero hay alguien que no suspiro ni se puso celosa por lo dicho por Goku que es Fianna, ya que pudo ver a través de su mentira por la simple razón de que fue la única que vio los gestos de la Directora a Goku por lo que sabe que el mismo de alguna forma conoce algo más de Rubia Elstein que no ha dicho, sin embargo la Directora empezó a aplaudir para llamar la atención de todos y volver al tema de conversación principal.

–Bueno antes que nada Goku te explicare lo que realmente es ser un guardaespaldas, un guardaespaldas es aquel que tiene como misión proteger a una o varias personas como trabajo por lo que la persona a proteger en cuestión puede ser conocido o desconocido del mismo, y eso es lo que tú y tu equipo deben hacer con Fianna, proteger a la misma mientras realiza su propia misión, ¿entendiste? * Dice Greyworth con calma a lo que Goku asiente.

– ¡Ya veo, con que eso era! ¡Está bien, lo hare con gusto! * Decía Goku entusiasmado.

–Bien, solo podrán acompañarte tus compañeras originales, Ellis quien según me dijiste se acaba de unirse en el equipo se quedara aquí ya que aun sigue siendo la líder de los Caballeros Sylphid por lo que es muy necesaria aquí para ayudar a resguardar la academia * Dice Greyworth con voz de mando asintiendo Goku y también Ellis.

–Por cierto, chicas gracias por aceptarme en su equipo de Blade Dance * Dice Ellis inclinándose en cortesía a lo que Claire y Rinslet asienten.

–No hay problema, luego dialogaremos sobre como irá el equipo pero aun así bienvenida * Dice Claire con una sonrisa a lo que Ellis asiente también sonriendo.

–Bueno como dijo Claire, luego hablarán de eso pero ahora explicare en qué consistirá la misión. Consiste en que Goku y su equipo protejan a la princesa Fianna, será en la ciudad minera Gado de donde solían extraerse minerales espirituales pero que actualmente está tan vacía que prácticamente es un pueblo fantasma y digo prácticamente porque últimamente la ciudad ha estado experimentando inusuales terremotos, se necesita que investiguen y además por supuesto ya que allí hay algo problemático como un espíritu estratega llamado Jormungandr que puede convertirse en una arma de destrucción masiva capaz de volar en pedazos una ciudad como la que estamos parados, algo así se considera un arma inhumana por lo que al final de la última guerra fue sellado. No estamos seguros si eso es específicamente la causa del terremoto pero es una peligrosa posibilidad que el sello se está rompiendo.

–Debo usar mi ritual de baile para restaurar el sello ¿verdad? * Dijo Fianna con intención de confirmar.

–Exacto, como sabrán la princesa es una experta usando el baile de ritual para calmar a los espíritus, por eso es el trabajo perfecto para ella, ¿qué harán? * Preguntaba la Directora a lo que Goku miró a las demás quienes asintieron.

– ¡Pues por supuesto que lo haremos, no podemos dejar a esta chica sola! ¿No? * Dice Goku con una sonrisa.

– ¡Entonces está decido, irán a esa ciudad a cumplir esa misión Equipo Scarlet! ¿Está bien? * Dijo la Directora todos asintiendo entonces Fianna se dirige a pararse frente a Goku y extendiendo su falda de forma respetuosa se inclina cortésmente para hablarle a Goku.

–Bueno Son Goku espero que podamos trabajar bien juntos * Dice cortésmente Fianna mostrando majestuosidad por su forma de hablar generando respeto de los presentes menos de Est y del propio Goku quien por cierto al estar parado frente a Fianna y cuya altura al casi solo llega a la altura de la cintura de Fianna tenía frente a sus ojos, prácticamente cerca de su cara la vista de las bragas de Fianna a lo cual Goku miraba con curiosidad.

– ¡Ya veo, eso confirma que eres una chica! * Decía Goku extrañando eso a Fianna pero algunas ya se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría, incluso Claire puso una mano en el rostro por la idiotez de Goku; poco después Fianna se dio cuenta de su error ya que sin percatarse le estaba enseñando sus bragas a Goku por lo que inmediatamente las ocultó y puso una cara de vergüenza.

– ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Goku, Pervertido! * Dijo Fianna apenada.

– ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez eso?* Dice Goku confundido pero recibió 3 golpes en la cabeza las cuales eran de Claire, Rinslet y Ellis quienes castigaron al pequeño.

– ¡Auch! ¡Y que hice esta vez! * Dice Goku sobándose la cabeza por el golpe de las 3 tsunderes.

– ¡Puede que te falte cerebro pero aun así deberías aprender a comportarte pequeño! * Decía Rinslet molesta.

– ¡Son Goku! ¡Le acabas de faltar el respeto a una princesa! ¡¿Acaso quieres que todo el imperio Ordesia venga a atacarnos en esta escuela?! Dice con enojo Ellis.

– ¡Cabeza Hueca! ¡Ver la ropa interior de las chicas sin su consentimiento y para colmo hacer comentarios vulgares como ese no debes hacerlo! ¡¿Entendiste?! * Decía Claire como una hermana mayor corrigiendo a un hermano menor.

– ¡Si ya entendí pero no se enfaden! ¡Lo siento! * Dice Goku tratando de calmar a las 3 que claramente no estaban molestas principalmente porque Goku le falte el respeto a una noble superior sino principalmente por celos.

– ¡Pues no tienes remedio! * Dice Rinslet tocándose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con molestia.

–Tienes un buen corazón pero me doy cuenta que aunque seas una buena persona tu torpeza te hace un pervertido * Dice Ellis también molesta.

– ¡Pequeño bribón! ¿Madura quieres? * Dice también de forma gruñona Claire.

– ¡Por eso me estoy disculpando! ¡No es necesario que estén fastidiando tanto como un trío de gruñonas! ¡Se les está arrugando la cara por tanto enojarse! Jajajaja * Se ríe Goku de forma bromista pero de repente vio las miradas de las 3 quienes echaban chispas con los ojos mirándolo.

– ¿Eh? * Dijo Goku con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Luego se vio la imagen de la entrada de la oficina de la dirección pero escuchándose los grito de 3 tsunderes y ruidos cómicos de los muchos golpes que le daban al pobre de Goku.

– ¡¿Con que fastidiosas y gruñonas?! ¿¡Eh?! ¡Tu ama te castigará adecuadamente! * Grita Claire enojada cómicamente.

– ¡¿Y te atreves a burlarte de nuestra piel?! ¡Te enseñare como tratar a una dama aunque sea a la fuerza! *Grita enojada cómicamente Rinslet.

– ¡Tonto Goku! ¡¿Así me hablas cuando acabo de unirme a tu equipo?! ¡Ahora mismo te voy a enseñar a respetarme, en el tiempo que seamos compañeros te voy a aplicar correctivos cada vez que te comportes así! *Grita también enojada cómicamente Ellis.

Y seguían golpeando a Goku hasta que la Directora aplaude fuerte para parar esta escena y de vuelta vuelve a observarse el interior de la oficina.

– ¡Ya basta! ¡Sus líos arréglenlo en otro lado! ¿Quieren? * Dice fuerte la Directora mientras las 3 tsunderes se detienen y se ve a Claire estirando los picudos cabellos de Goku mientras Ellis le estira las orejas al pequeño y Rinslet los cachetes; finalmente soltando las 3 a Goku.

– ¡Ayyayay! * Decía Goku sobándose la cabeza y la cara.

– ¡Lo sentimos Directora! * Dijeron las 3 Tsunderes a la Directora y luego miraron a Goku para posteriormente girar su cara hacia otro lado con los ojos cerrados y con enojo Tsundere.

– ¡Auch! "¡Estas 3 son iguales o peores que Bulma!" * Decía en su mente Goku.

– ¡Disculpa a Goku Princesa, el es un completo torpe pero es confiable y de buen corazón! * Dice Claire cortésmente a Fianna.

– ¡No hay problema, cuando lo conocí hace tres años era exactamente igual! Fufufu * Se ríe Fianna sorprendiendo a los demás allí al decir que conoce a Goku.

– ¡¿Usted conoció a Goku?! * Pregunto Claire sorprendida al igual que el resto.

–Sí, pero es una pena que no me recuerdes Goku * Dice Fianna de una forma un tanto seductora a Goku habiéndose acercado a él y mientras su mano derecha ponía un dedo en sus propios labios con la otra mano acariciaba la cabeza de Goku para celos de Claire, Ellis, Rinslet y Est quien permaneció en silencio todo este tiempo, mientras el propio Goku permaneció confundido.

Luego Fianna empezó a relatar la misión que decidió hacer de ayudar al imperio a buscar plantas medicinales rara para ayudar a la creación de medicina para poder curar varios tipos de enfermedades, de las dificultades que tuvo al perderse y de cómo Goku la rescató, en síntesis le dijo casi todo menos la forma emocional en que se despidieron ya que eso ella lo creía un detalle intimo entre ella y Goku.

–Y así fue como sucedió * Dijo Fianna comprendiendo los demás de cómo conoció a Goku.

– ¡Ya veo! * Decía Claire sorprendida.

–"Goku ya era un héroe desde hace tiempo, quién diría que rescató a una princesa desde que era tan pequeño, es admirable" * Dijo Ellis mirando a Goku sonrojada.

–Sí, y además Goku es mi prometido * Decía sonrojada Fianna, todas las tsunderes quedando en shock.

– ¡QUEEEEEEEE! * Gritaron todas las tsunderes.

– ¡¿Qué, que soy su prometido?! ¿Qué es ser prometido? * Preguntó Goku confundido cayendo las tsunderes de espaldas.

– ¡Significa que tu y su majestad se van a casar Goku * Dijo Ellis con bastante enojo pero esto dejó confundido a Goku mientras la princesa empezaba a reír.

– ¡Solo bromeaba, es mi prometido porque prometimos vernos de nuevo, solo por eso! * Explicaba la princesa asintiendo las tsunderes con un suspiro mientras Goku no comprendió nada lo que pasó aquí.

–Entiendo, pero aun así ¿solo por salvarla aquella vez lo quiere a él envés de a gente más experimentada de este imperio para ayudarla en su misión? y pido de antemano perdón si mi pregunta es indiscreta * Dice Rinslet a lo que Fianna niega con la cabeza.

–No es necesario que te disculpes y no, no es solo por eso, 1 mes después de que nos separamos quería volver a verlo porque sentí que no le di suficientemente gratitud y lo busqué con mis contactos en distintas partes del mundo durante mucho tiempo pero no encontraba nada de él hasta que finalmente 2 años después de nuestro encuentro logré obtener información sobre él * Explicó Fianna.

– ¿Y que encontró? * Preguntaba Claire curiosa.

–Pues que participó en el Torneo Mundial de las Artes marciales de la Isla Papaya, también conocido como Tenkaichi Budokai, un Torneo con mayor fama mundial que el propio Blade Dance debido a que allí participan una gran diversidad de contrincante y aunque se prohíben el uso de armas, aun los que han luchado en esa competencia a lo largo de los años eran humanos fuertes ya que de todo el planeta van a ese lugar, incluso gente de estas tierras que no usaban magia ni armas pero se especializaban en el taijutsu(combate cuerpo a cuerpo) ¿y qué creen? Goku participó justamente hace 1 año.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Exclamaron las 3 Tsunderes.

– ¡Goku nunca dijiste que participaste en dicho torneo! * Exclamo sorprendida Claire.

–Jijiji nunca preguntaron * Dijo Goku apenado.

– ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Y en qué posición terminó! * Preguntaba sorprendida Ellis.

–Pues esto les sorprenderá, Goku a pesar de su joven edad en aquel momento que era de 13 años derrotó a un gran número de participantes adultos experimentados en las rondas preliminares y de entre 137 personas llegó a clasificar entre los 8 mejores para las rondas eliminatorias finales y después Goku llego a terminar el torneo en segundo lugar con tan solo 13 años de edad * Dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojo de admiración de que su enamorado haya tenido ese nivel de logro, y así como ella se impresionó bastante las vez que se enteró, también causó eso en las chicas que lo escucharon.

–¡¿EEEEEEEHHHHHH?! * Gritaron las 3 Tsunderes sorprendidas.

– N ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Goku es subcampeón del Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales?! * Dice sorprendida Claire.

– ¡¿Esto es una broma?! ¡¿Tenemos a un finalista en tan prestigioso y famoso torneo en nuestra academia además de estar en nuestro equipo?! * Dice totalmente impresionada Rinset.

–Y ¡Yo conozco perfectamente ese torneo porque mi abuelo solía siempre asistir al mismo por lo que me solía hablar de él, su peleador favorito era un tal Kame Sennin aunque en los últimos tiempos ya no participaba por haberse retirado, aun así mi abuelo no paraba de asistir! ¡Y ahora recuerdo que mencionó que alguien muy joven específicamente un niño llegó a la final! ¡Y ese niño es Goku! * Dijo Ellis en Shock.

–Bueno, ahí lo tienen, es razón más que de sobra para que quiera a Goku para este trabajo y claramente confió mucho más en el que en cualquier experimentado de este imperio * Decía sonriente Fianna.

–"No puedo creerlo, este Goku ha demostrado ser muy fuerte a lo largo de las clasificatorias, pero no pensé que llegara hasta ese extremo" * Decía en su mente Claire aun sorprendida.

–Tres años, Lo conoció hace tres años, la misma cantidad de años que pasaron cuando se desarrolló el último Torneo del Blade Dance que fue ganado por Ren Ashbell ¿Entienden a donde voy con esto, chicas? * Dijo Rinslet con seriedad.

– ¡Si, Rinslet, tu lo que tratas de decirnos es que Goku y Ren Ashbell están destinados a luchar uno contra otro en el próximo Blade Dance por ser el más fuerte! ¡¿No es así?! * Dice también seria Ellis, asintiendo Rinslet.

Entonces Claire, Rinslet, Ellis y la propia Fianna se imaginaban a la majestuosa campeona defensora Ren Ashbell por un lado con su elegante pose de combate sosteniendo waffe, la espada de oscuridad Vorpal y por el otro a Goku teniendo su legendaria pose de pelea al estilo tortuga, ambos mirándose mutuamente sonriendo de emoción ante la pelea que disputarían luego desapareciendo esa imagen de sus respectivas lagunas mentales luego disponiéndose a seguir hablando.

–Pero eso no es todo, ¿Díganme, han escuchado de una gran organización terrorista conocida como La Armada de la Patrulla Roja? * Preguntó Fianna a lo que las 3 Tsunderes asintieron con la cabeza.

–Sí, es una organización terrorista que estuvo causando estragos en el otro lado del mundo, incluso una porción de ellos quisieron invadir estas tierras pero fueron destruidos y expulsados por el Imperio Ordesia, ¿no es así? * Dijo Claire con curiosidad asintiendo las demás tsunderes.

–Sí, aunque en los últimos años ya no se han oído que sigan cometiendo sus fechorías, según lo que escuché también de parte de mi abuelo es que ese ejercito armado fue destruido y por lo tanto disuelto, prácticamente ya no existe como tal, pero eso pasó de un día para otro y no se sabe porque * Dijo seria Ellis.

–Sí, esa organización si bien no tenia magos tenia humanos con armamento tecnológico avanzado y una gran cantidad de hombres que la formaban incluso integrándola asesinos de elite, ¿pero porque nos habla de eso ahora su alteza? * Interroga curiosa Rinslet

–Veo que se han informado bien, solo que les falta un pequeño detalle que pocos saben pero por suerte yo pude averiguar con mis contactos en distintas partes del mundo, y pude averiguar que una sola persona fue derrotando a la mayoría hasta que finalmente fue a la central de la misma a finiquitar a dicho grupo, ¿se imaginan quien es dicha misteriosa persona? * Pregunta con una sonrisa picara Fianna poniéndose las 3 tsunderes a pensar pero entonces Claire miró a Goku al igual que Ellis y Rinslet.

– ¡No puede ser, es imposible! * Dijo en shock Ellis.

– ¡Esto si tiene que ser una broma princesa! ¡Esto sí que no puede ser! * Dijo también en shock Rinslet.

– ¡¿Princesa Fianna, tratas de decirnos que Goku derrotó solo al ejercito de humanos sin magia pero con gran armamento más poderoso del mundo?! * Pregunta en Shock Claire asintiendo Fianna con una sonrisa.

–GoGoGo ¡¿Goku, es eso cierto?! * Pregunta Claire en shock a su amigo.

–Jijijijijiji ¡Si, es cierto, aunque me costó mucho trabajo porque eran muchos y entre ellos habían sujetos muy fuertes! ¡Pero, si, lo logré hace 2 años! Jajajajaja * Reía Goku mientras confirmaba que lo dicho por Fianna

–¡¿EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?! * Gritaron las 3 Tsunderes con los ojos como platos y expresiones cómicas en sus rostros.

– ¡¿Qué eres Goku?! * Dijo Ellis en Shock

– ¡Este niño, aunque sean gente sin magia no puedo creer que los haya vencido el solo este pequeño! * Dijo sorprendida Rinslet

– ¡Goku! ¡Tenias que decirme todo eso ya que soy tu ama! * Dijo algo enojada aunque aun en Shock Claire.

–Jijijjiji ¡Lo siento! * Dijo Goku apenado a lo que Claire suspiró.

– ¡Tendrás que explicarme muchas cosas de ahora en adelante! ¿Está bien? * Dice Claire con voz de mando y Goku asintiendo aunque con algo de nerviosismo.

– ¡Bueno esto se alargó demasiado! Ahora ya saben razón de sobra del porque Goku fue pedido por la Princesa, la misión se realizará en 6 días, así que estén preparados * Dice con voz de mando Greyworth todos asintiendo, por cierto Est no demostró expresión alguna en la cara en el fondo también demostró estar sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar, razón por la cual ahora claramente tiene mayor interés en el.

–Por cierto, Goku, te encargo que le muestres las instalaciones a la princesa y ustedes no los molesten o se exponen a un castigo mayor ¿está bien? * Dijo la Directora todos asintiendo.

– ¡Y por cierto, debido a la escases de lugares por el momento Claire, tu compartirás tu habitación con la Princesa Fianna! ¿Ok? * Asintiendo Claire aunque de mala gana.

– ¡Ahora retírense! * Ordeno la Directora y todos se retiraron, sin embargo sin que Goku se diera cuenta Claire lo miro con el ceño fruncido como pareciendo sospechar algo y luego miró a Fianna empezando a sentir celos de que Goku se fuera con ella.

Goku se despidió momentáneamente de las demás y fue a mostrarle las instalaciones, ni Est pudo acompañarlo debido a las ordenes de la Directora por lo que la misma fue con Claire y las demás; lo que no sabía Goku es que Claire no se tragó al 100% su mentira y a pesar de su apariencia de gruñona impulsiva también es astuta, así que veremos cómo lidia con eso Goku.

Luego de un tiempo de que Goku le mostrara las instalaciones como podía finalmente pararon en un lugar del pasillo, Goku y Fianna se miraron fijamente hasta que Goku rompió el silencio.

–Por cierto, a pesar de que dijiste conocerme, aun no te recuerdo * Dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza a lo que Fianna dio un suspiro y entonces juntó sus cabellos de ambos lados de la misma forma que las tenia de niña cuando usaba coletas, y allí Goku la recordó.

– ¡Ah, es cierto, ya te recuerdo, tu eres esa Fianna que rescaté de ese dinosaurio mientras me dirigía a entrenar con el maestro! ¡Vaya, haz crecido mucho! * Dice Goku con sorprenda y Fianna sonriendo para luego mostrar el meñique.

– ¿Recuerdas esto Goku? * Dijo Fianna al levantar el dedo meñique, a Goku le costaba recordar pero finalmente lo hizo.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=5SfK0W0upwE &t=31s** **}**

– ¡Sí! ¡Era algo de no sé qué que hicimos para que quedara como una promesa de volver a vernos! ¡Pues creo que cumplimos dicha promesa ya que nos estamos viendo ahora! ¿No? Jijijijiji * Dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa pero de repente a Fianna se le empezaron a caer lagrimas en los ojos, al parecer desde que vio a Goku estaba conteniéndose todo este tiempo y al por fin el pequeño guerrero recordarla no solo a ella sino a la promesa, estaba muy feliz y emocionada, finalmente agachándose a la altura de Goku y darle un fuerte abrazo de frente dejando desconcertado al saiyayin.

–Oye ¿Qué sucede? * Pregunta Goku confundido al ser abrazado por Fianna.

– ¡Lo siento Goku, pero he esperado mucho por verte y ahora que finalmente lo hago me siento tan feliz, quiero estar contigo, no me quiero separar de ti! * Dice Fianna emocionada a lo que Goku no entendió bien en el sentido en que le hablaba pero interpreto otra cosa debido a que palabras parecidas las escuchó decir de cierta pequeña albina que es su amiga espíritu.

– ¡Ya veo! ¡Entonces seamos amigos! * Dice Goku sonriendo, esto quizás no es lo que Fianna buscaba escuchar pero al darse cuenta de la inocencia de Goku era complicado que esto suceda.

–Está bien, acepto * Dice gustosamente y emocionada Fianna pero aun no suelta a Goku.

–Oye Fianna ¿Me haces un favor? * Dice Goku con algo de incomodidad.

–Si * Dice Fianna sin aun haber soltado a Goku.

– ¡No te pegues que hace calor con este uniforme! * Dice Goku con un puchero sorprendiendo a Fianna pero causándole una sonrisa, así soltándolo.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=5SfK0W0upwE &t=31s** **}**

–Bueno Goku, iré a hablar algo con la Directora, nos vemos después * Dijo Goku despidiéndose mientras Fianna se va pero de repente de atrás alguien le estira fuertemente la oreja derecha.

–Ayayayay * Dijo Goku y al voltear ve a Claire molesta junto a Est.

– ¡Oye, pero y ahora que hice Claire! * Dice Goku a lo que Claire simplemente mira hacia otro lado y cerrando los ojos al estilo tsundere.

–Goku, aun debes aprender a entender los sentimientos de una chica * Dice Est quien se encuentra a su lado.

–Oye Est, ¿tu también? * Pregunta Goku al notar también molesta y celosa a Est.

–Iré a descansar en el sello, nos vemos mañana Goku * Dijo la misma brillando y desapareciendo transportándose en la dimensión del sello en la mano de Goku para dormir.

–Está bien * Asintió Goku pero luego Claire lo estiraba de su camisa llevándoselo.

– ¡Vámonos Goku! ¡Ya es hora de irnos a casa! * Dijo Claire de mal humor y Goku sin querer hacerla enojar simplemente asiente y juntos van de vuelta a casa ya que se hacía de noche.

Luego Goku y Claire van caminando pero al no haber nadie cerca Claire se detiene.

–Oye Claire, ¿Por qué te detienes, no querías ir a casa? * Preguntaba Goku con curiosidad.

–Esa Fianna seguramente dentro de pocos minutos estará allí ya que apartir de hoy compartirá la casa con nosotras, así que no podremos hablar en privado allí, hagámoslo aquí un momento * Dice Claire seria.

–De acuerdo pero ¿de qué quieres hablar? * Interroga Goku confundido.

–Bueno antes que nada respóndeme Goku, ¿porque un peleador de artes marciales finalista del torneo máximo de dicha disciplina como tú que no usa magia vino a estas tierras? * Pregunta Claire seriamente, esto pone un tanto nervioso a Goku.

–Pues para que me sirva de entrenamiento, fue un consejo de mi maestro y en compañía de la vieja Baba acordaron traerme aquí para enfrentar gente con habilidades que nunca vi; esa es la razón principal por la que vine * Dijo Goku cosa que en realidad no era mentira mas no toda la verdad.

–De acuerdo, creo en lo que dices pero ahora te cambio la pregunta, ¿Por qué la Directora quiso traerte aquí? ¿Qué es lo que ella necesita de ti además de competir en el torneo Blade Dance? * Pregunto Claire a Goku, esto empezó a causar sudor en el mismo ya que ni siquiera puede usar el recurso de responder que solo vino para ese torneo, entonces Goku se puso serio.

– ¿Por qué me preguntas eso Claire? * Dice Goku serio.

–¡Porque no te creo esa mentira que dijiste sobre mi hermana, claramente fue algo improvisado que dijiste, no lo quise decir allí pero lo noté plenamente, además cuando la nombraron pusiste una cara seria, eso descarta completamente que lo que dijiste sobre presentarte a ella solo por ser mi sirviente o amigo sea verdad! ¡¿Qué escondes Goku?! ¡¿Qué sabes sobre mi hermana?! * Dice Claire con enojo e insistencia moviendo ambos hombros de Goku mientras este estaba serio.

–Está bien, lo siento, admito que te mentí * Dice Goku seriamente.

– ¡Lo sabia! ¡Entonces dime la verdad! ¡¿Qué tienes que ver tú con mi hermana?!* Dice Claire exigiendo a Goku.

– ¡Lo siento Claire pero no puedo decirlo! * Dice Goku seriamente cosa que enfada más a Claire.

– ¡Como que no puedes decírmelo! ¡¿Por qué no puedes?! * Exigía Claire con enojo.

– ¡Tampoco puedo decirte eso! * Dice Goku seriamente esto irrito bastante a Claire, pero no era su enojo común de Tsundere que suele tener sino un enojo serio ya que el tema de su hermana es su principal punto débil.

– ¡Te confié mi pasado, sabes todo lo que pasé por lo de mi hermana, sabes que quiero encontrarla a toda costa y tú que tienes información valiosa de ella! ¡¿No me lo quieres decir?! * Dice Claire con más enojo y sus ojos empezaban a echar lágrimas en sus ojos.

– ¡No es que no te lo quiera decir, es que no puedo! * Dice Goku tratando de calmar a Claire.

– ¡Cállate! ¡Eres un egoísta! ¡Lo de mi hermana es lo que más me duele y tú que tienes la oportunidad de calmar algo este dolor no lo haces! ¡Lárgate, no quiero verte simio tonto, ojala desaparezcas! ¡Te odio Goku! * Grita Claire y esto hace que Goku amplíe sus ojos quedándose en silencio por varios segundos para luego empezar a darse la vuelta en dirección al bosque y caminar lenta mente hacia él, Claire al ver esto y darse cuenta de la barbaridad que le acaba decir intenta hablarle.

–Go Goku yo…. * Iba a decir algo Claire para tratar de remediar la locura que acaba de hacer pero fue interrumpida por Goku quien estando de espaldas le habló.

–Claire, solo te diré una cosa, lo que yo sé y tu quieres que te diga te aseguro que lo que menos hará es calmar tu dolor, sino todo lo contrario, porque decírtelo perjudicará a varias personas cercanas a nosotros; pero aun si no fuera así ¿te cuesta tanto confiar en mí solo porque se trata de un asunto como el de tu hermana?, es una lástima porque yo si confiaría mi vida a ti Claire porque te considero mi amiga a pesar de todo y aunque me odies yo te ayudaré como pueda. * Dice Goku seriamente para luego correr a toda velocidad hacia el bosque hasta desaparecer de la vista de Claire.

Mientras Claire se sentía herida por un lado porque Goku sepa cosas de su hermana y no se lo diga, pero por otro lado porque piensa que lo último que le dijo a Goku fue demasiado y fue hiriente, muy hiriente; ante una persona que la aceptó sin siquiera importarle nada de ella convirtiéndola en su amiga fácilmente, él se había convertido en alguien importante en su vida; era como su hermano menor e incluso ella sintiendo algo mas por él, pero a pesar de eso se dejó llevar por su rabia y le dijo que lo odiaba deseándole lo peor.

– ¡Soy una grandísima tonta! * Dijo Claire frustrada hablando sola para luego dirigirse a Casa.

* * *

 **/Habitación de Claire/**

Finalmente Fianna se había instalado en la casa de Claire trayéndose para ella su propia cama para ponerla en el cuarto de Claire, esto quizás sea solo temporal pero aun asi lo hicieron por ahora, luego de que la gente encargada de hacer esto se retiraron Fianna y Claire se quedaron solas.

–Bueno esta habitación no esta tan mal, un poco desordenada pero nada que no se pueda arreglar * Decía Fianna mientras inspeccionaba.

–Eso lo veremos después, no te preocupes * Decía Claire un tanto apagada, esto generaba sospechas en Fianna y era más que evidente porque.

–Y por cierto ¿dónde está Goku?, según me dijeron él se queda aquí, no me digas que se fue porque yo venía solo porque habría un ligero menos espacio * Dijo Fianna algo preocupada.

–No, no es por eso, él no se quedara aquí esta noche por otra razón *Dijo Claire mostrando tristeza, esto generó mas sospecha en Fianna y también puso en ceño fruncido porque empezaba a imaginarse la razón.

– ¿Y se puede saber porque? * Preguntó Fianna pero Claire negó con la cabeza.

–No, lo siento, es algo personal entre nosotros * Contesto Claire cabizbaja pero esto no contento a Fianna.

– ¿Discutieron verdad? * Pregunto Fianna con sospecha lo cual sorprendió a Claire.

– ¡¿Cómo lo supis….?! * Dice Claire sorprendida pero se frena a si misma al confirmar lo que sospechaba Fianna.

– ¡Lo sabía, y supongo que fue por lo de Rubia Elstein! ¿No? * Pregunta con mas sospecha Fianna lo cual hace que Claire amplíe sus ojos en shock.

– ¡¿Pero cómo lo sabes?! * Dijo en shock Claire lo cual terminó de confirmar las sospechas de Fianna.

–Porque yo tampoco me creí lo que dijo Goku sobre ese asunto, es obvio que es muy malo para mentir ya que se ve que nunca lo hace el pobre Fufufu * Dijo riendo levemente Fianna.

–Ya veo * Dijo Claire resignada, luego Fianna cambia su sonrisa a una de enojo.

– ¡Claire Rouge, te exijo que me digas que le dijiste a Goku! * Dijo con el ceño fruncido Fianna pero esto generó molestia en Claire.

– ¡Oye, en que seas una princesa no te da el derecho de meterte en este asunto, ya te dije que es algo personal entre ambos! * Dijo Claire con el ceño fruncido pero esto no gustó a Fianna.

– ¡Claro que tengo el derecho! ¡Goku significa mucho para mí, he esperado por años para verlo y convivir con él y ahora que lo encontré! ¿Pasa esto? ¡Claramente merezco una explicación! * Dice enojada Fianna y Claire se pone a pensar que puede que tenga razón pero aun lo estaba pensando.

– ¡Además tu hermana era mi mejor amiga, también la quise mucho ya que fue como una hermana mayor para mi, todo lo relacionado con Goku y Rubia me importa mucho! ¡Además si me lo dices tal vez pueda ayudarte a arreglar este problema, después de todo seremos un equipo y debemos trabajar bien todos juntos por lo que es necesario un buen ambiente! * Dice Fianna sabiamente esto último sorprendiendo a Claire la confesión de que su hermana era su amiga lo cual puede que no sea tan sorpresivo teniendo en cuenta que su hermana era la primera princesa y por ende la superior inmediata de Fianna, por lo que es muy posible que desarrollaran esa relación.

–Está bien, te lo diré todo * Dijo Claire resignada, quizás porque en estos momentos se sentía impotente y cualquiera que quiera ayudar le serviría de algo; por lo que empezó a relatarle los motivos de su discusión Fianna escuchando atentamente, finalmente Claire terminando.

–Ya veo * Dijo Fianna al principio con calma haciendo pensar a Claire que no se había tomado mal esto y la comprendía, pero estaba claramente equivocada ya que inmediatamente Fianna le da una fuerte bofetada poniendo una cara de enojo sorprendiendo a Claire.

– ¡¿A caso estás loca?! ¡Insensible! ¡Cómo puedes decirle algo tan horrible a alguien tan bondadoso y puro como él! ¡Y luego seguramente te quejabas de que la gente se alejaba de ti por ser una Elstein, pero tú eres la culpable por mostrarte tan a la defensiva con esto! ¡¿Goku incondicionalmente te dio su amistad y tú lo tiras a la basura como un juguete?! ¡Actúas exactamente igual como ella, como tu hermana que tiró a la basura su amistad conmigo! * Grito con furia Fianna y pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos para luego respirar agitadamente; Claire está sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar, y si bien en parte es verdad no le gusta que nadie hable mal de su hermana.

– ¡Cállate, tú no sabes el porqué mi hermana actuó así! ¡Por eso la busco para que me dé una explicación! ¡Y Goku sabía todo esto y aun así no quiso decirme nada de lo que sabía sobre ella! ¡Es cierto que me pase en la forma en que le hable, pero fue su culpa por no querer decirme lo que sabe! * Dice Claire también echando lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Jaaa En verdad eres una hipócrita ¡Tu lo llamaste egoísta pero lo único que haces ahora es lo mismo que has hecho toda tu vida y eso es pensar solo en ti misma! ¡Por eso alejas a todo aquel que quiere ayudarte! ¡Tú lo único que quieres es que te ayuden cumpliendo todos tus caprichos! ¡Tu actitud es la de la típica noble a la que no se le puede contradecir! ¡Hasta yo que soy vista como una noble de alto rango se eso! * Decía Fianna molesta y seria.

– ¡Basta! * Dice Claire tratando de taparse los oídos.

– ¡¿Ves?! ¡A eso me refiero! ¡Porque si fueras alguien de menos mente cerrada te darías cuenta que a Goku le duele mucho ocultarte esto y no poder decírtelo! * Dice Fianna aun molesta.

– ¡Si fuera así entonces me lo diría sin dudar! * Dijo Claire frustrada.

– ¡Tonta, el mismo te lo dijo, decírtelo puede perjudicar a personas cercanas a ustedes! ¡¿A caso no entiendes que posiblemente algo terrible puede pasarle a gente cercana a ti?! ¡Como morir! * Dice Fianna seria a lo que Claire amplia en sus ojos y piénsa enla Directora quien la ayudo después de la tragedia de los Elstein, Carol, la maid de Rinslet que las estuvo apoyando en sus duelos, la nuevo miembro del equipo Scarlet, Ellis; pero principalmente en Rinslet, ella ha sido su mejor amiga desde que eran niñas a pesar de pelear siempre y que alguien hiciera algo monstruoso como matarla sería un peor dolor aun que el abandono de su hermana ya que su amistad posiblemente era lo único que en el pasado salvó a Claire de caer en la desesperación total; con ello finalmente comprendió el peso con el que está cargando Goku ya que claramente alguien lo está chantajeando y presionando.

Entonces finalmente las palabras de Fianna habían penetrado la dura coraza en la que Claire se encerraba a sí misma, se dio cuenta también que la princesa no le dijo nada con mala intención sino todo lo contrario; esa era la ayuda que quería proporcionar para que el equipo no se haga pedazos; y esta acción claramente hace a Fianna digna de merecer ser miembro del equipo Scarlet.

– ¡No estoy de acuerdo con su opinión de mi hermana, pero admito que tiene errores y mucho que explicar! * Dice Claire seriamente escuchándola atentamente Fianna.

– ¡Pero lo que dijo sobre mi es cierto! ¡Yo fui la egoísta y no Goku; me dejé llevar por mi dolor y herí a la persona que más fácilmente me ha aceptado como amiga suya! ¡Soy una tonta y yo no quiero perderlo! * Dice Claire arrodillándose y llorando finalmente admitiendo que lo que dijo Fianna era verdad; luego Fianna al mirarla seriamente entendió su desesperación y le acaricio la cabeza con una sonrisa.

–Entonces no te permitas perder una amistad tan valiosa como yo hace tiempo la perdí con tu hermana, Sé que Goku seguramente esta herido y ofendido, pero él no es alguien de mal corazón y sabrá perdonarte, ¡Debes tener determinación y hablar con él de frente! ¡Esto es más importante que cualquier cosa como el orgullo! ¡Cree en ti y cree en Goku, Claire Rouge! * Dice Fianna con determinación y esto también dió determinación a Claire estrechándose ambas la mano.

–"¡Goku, he cometido un terrible error, pero te recuperaré y todo volverá a ser como antes, se que tú tienes tus razones para no decirme por ahora lo de mi hermana; pero confiaré en ti; no dejaré que mi dolor se interponga en nuestro vinculo!" * Dijo con una determinación y mentalmente Claire mientras Fianna suspiraba.

–"Espero no haber cometido un error al haber motivado de esta manera a alguien que puede ser mi rival por obtener el corazón de Goku; pero qué más da, no perderé contra nadie" * Dijo Fianna con determinación en su mente.

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto en el bosque/**

Goku había cenado unos lobos que encontró en el bosque. El pensaba en la discusión que tuvo con Claire y suspiró poniendo una cara de puchero.

– ¡Definitivamente Claire es peor que Bulma! ¡Mejor me alejo de ella por un tiempo para que se tranquilice! ¡Pero no me gusta lo que me dijo! ¡Tonta Claire! ¡Mm! * Decía Goku mientras hablaba solo sacándole la lengua a una imagen mental de Claire.

Luego se puso a pensar en sus amigos al preguntarse cómo estarán todos; después se dispuso a dar un entrenamiento nocturno tirando golpes y patadas, moviéndose a gran velocidad, destruyendo grandes rocas a puñetazos, en cierta forma desquitando su enojo con Claire, pero de repente sintió la presencia de alguien y cuando volteó vió a un gran espíritu en forma de árbol monstruoso asechándolo, el mismo rugía con hambre al querer devorar a Goku; se trataba del espiritu árbol llamado Dryad y luego enredo al pequeño con varias de sus raíces aprisionándolo fuertemente tratando de estrujar sus huesos pero Goku lo resistía, entonces el monstruo árbol que tenia garras trato de desgarrar a un Goku aparentemente indefenso, sin embargo Goku atrapó su garra derecha con sus dientes mordiéndola fuertemente hasta cortarla cayendo un pesado de la garra en el suelo y rugiendo con dolor el espíritu.

– ¡No estoy de humor ahora, vete! * Dijo Goku fuertemente pero el monstruo árbol no se tomó bien esto rugiendo con furia y trató de atacar a Goku con su otra garra.

– ¡Te lo advertí! ¡Daaaaah! * Grito Goku finalmente zafándose y rompiendo todas las raíces que lo aprisionaban mientras garra iba acercándose al mismo pero él mismo la detiene y luego tal como se lo había hecho a Glasya-Labolas, derriba a este espiritu azotándolo al suelo fuertemente.

– ¡Roaaaaar! * Grita Dryad con enojo.

– ¡Te dije que no estoy de buen humor así que toma! * Grita Goku finalmente dándole un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara del espíritu para que finalmente este se haga pedazos para luego desvanecerse. Claramente este monstruo demostró ser más débil que el Glasya-Labolas por lo cual Goku ganó muy fácilmente, pero en ese monstruo se sentía una esencia que él conocía de memoria, y ese olor era inconfundible; era el de su rival auto declarada Restia Ashdoll.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=AuMKoY2KEhU** **}**

– ¡Sal de ahí Restia, no me digas que este monstruo tan débil era tu última prueba! * Grita Goku tratando de encontrar señales de Restia finalmente detrás del mismo sintiendo un aura oscura fuerte y volteó para ver a la propia Restia parada en frente de él.

–Fufufu ¡Vaya, te diste cuenta muy fácil! ¡Y respecto a lo que dices, claramente un monstruo tan inútil no podría ser la mencionada tercera prueba querido Goku! * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Restia.

–Entonces ¡¿cuál es la dichosa tercera prueba que necesito antes de poder patear tu trasero?! * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Goku causando también risas en Restia.

–Bueno, en unos cuantos días vendrá un oponente fuerte a quien enfrentaras, se trata de un usuario de magia masculino, si eres capaz de derrotarlo habrás pasado la última prueba * Dice Restia con un sonrisa calmada.

– ¡Solo debo vencer a ese sujeto! ¿Verdad? * Dice Goku con confianza y después de esto Restia cambia su tranquila por una sonrisa amplia de psicópata.

– ¡Si, y después de eso llegara el momento! ¡El momento de nuestra confrontación, y el momento en que por fin te pondré las manos encima! Jajajajajajajaja* Reía como psicópata Restia.

– ¿Ah sí? Pues no te será tan fácil, te demostraré todo mi poder * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de desafío pero de repente con sus dedos Restia indica el numero 6 ya que muestra 6 de sus dedos.

– ¡6 Días, en 6 Días si pasas la prueba, será tu fin Goku! Jajajajajajajajaa * Ríe una vez mas de forma psicópata Restia finalmente marchándose del lugar con su tele transportación mágica.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=AuMKoY2KEhU** **}**

– 6 Días, es exactamente cuándo será la misión con Fianna, ¿pero porque? * Se preguntaba Goku.

–Bueno, tendré que ver cómo me las arreglo hasta entonces * Dijo Goku serio para finalmente continuar con su entrenamiento y posteriormente después de terminar yéndose a dormir.

* * *

 **/Mientras Tanto en un lugar algo lejano como un desierto/**

Se encontraban toda la banda Inzagi descansando en el suelo después del viaje que vienen realizando; en aproximadamente 4 días llegarían a su destino, la ciudad donde se encuentra la academia Areishia, durante su viaje han asaltado y matado nobles por diversión tal como dijeron que lo harían y ahora casi todos dormían excepto uno, el propio líder Jio Inzagi.

Inzagi se encontraba recordando algo con miedo en sus ojos, algo muy raro en él; sucedió poco antes de empezar su viaje.

 **/Flashback/**

La Banda Inzagi estaba dispuesta a marcharse del pueblo en donde se hospedaban e iniciar su viaje para cumplir su misión en la academia Areishia encomendada por su contratista Restia Ashdoll pero antes de hacerlo a Jio Inzagi se le ocurre algo.

– ¡Oye Restia o como te llames, antes de partir, me gustaría comprobar si realmente tienes el poder de brindarme lo que me prometiste! ¡Pelea conmigo! * Dice desafiante Inzagi a lo que Restia empieza a reír.

– ¡De que te ríes tonta! * Dice desafiante Inzagi.

– ¡Sí! ¡No te atrevas a burlarte de nuestro líder! * Dice fuertemente Spika a lo que Restia se termina de reír y con una sonrisa maliciosa se dirige a hablarles a todos.

–Te diré algo, ¿qué tal si envés de eso pelean los 5 contra mí, toda la banda Inzagi contra mi persona, qué opinas? * Decía Restia con total serenidad y confianza.

– ¡No te burles de nosotros! * Grita Spika pero es detenida por Inzagi.

– ¡Esta bien! ¡Acepto! ¡No te vayas a arrepentir! ¡Banda Inzagi, luchemos con todo nuestro poder contra esta chica! * Dice Inzagi asintiendo todos y dirigiéndose todos a atacar a Restia quien sonríe ampliamente.

* * *

 **/10 minutos después/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=zLvbewSvVA8** **}**

Después de solo 10 minutos de batalla los 5 miembros de la familia Inzagi se encontraban tendidos en el suelo derrotados completamente, algunos como Bombardier y Spika incluso sangrando levemente, casi todos inconscientes excepto Inzagi quien era el único consiente no pudiendo creer lo que acaba de pasar; su banda entera fue derrotada con facilidad ante un solo ser que liberaba un aura de batalla terrible, oscura, fría y poderosa.

–E ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Que eres tú! ¡¿Acaso una deidad?! ¡Esos poderes ni siquiera son los de un espíritu poderoso ordinario! * Dijo agitadamente en el piso Inzagi y frente a él y sus compañeros se encontraba parada e ilesa Restia con su aura oscura encendida después de haberles demostrado parte de su poder para demostrarles porque aquí ella es la jefa y ellos sus trabajadores.

–Digamos que mi poder los obtuve gracias a una deidad pero eso por ahora no importa mucho. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Aquí quien da las órdenes soy yo, y si quieres que te dé los poderes que deseas y ayude a cumplir tus ambiciones debes obedecerme y además también controlar de ahora en adelante a tus subordinados irrespetuosos conmigo; ¿Comprendes? * Dice Restia con una sonrisa maligna aun manteniendo su imponente aura.

– ¡Esta bien! ¡Hare lo que sea para convertirme en el sucesor del Rey Salomón! * Dijo Inzagi de mala gana pero sin opción ya que acaba de confirmar que efectivamente el poder de Restia es inmenso.

–Fufufu perfecto, pero creo que es mejor darte el poder que iba a prestarte y que será tuyo solo si se completa la misión * Dijo Restia sacando una energía oscura de su mano que empezó a formar una réplica de su propia forma de Waffe Espada, La Espada Vorpal, aunque de menor tamaño, y al formarla la arrojó cerca de Jio.

– ¿Qué es esto? * Pregunto confundido Jio.

–Eso contiene una pequeña parte de mi poder, no tendría caso si yo me transformara para que me uses porque con tu capacidad actual eso es todo lo que podrías usar de mi, e incluso si pudieras usar mas te pasaría lo mismo que si usaras a Jomungandr y tu cuerpo explotaría, espero que sepas aprovechar ese poder * Dice Restia con una sonrisa tranquila con Jio asintiendo.

– ¡Muy bien! Ahora quédate quieto, usaré magia curativa contigo y el resto de tu banda para que después de descansar un poco inicien su viaje ¿Ok? * Dice Restia asintiendo Inzagi y la espíritu oscura empieza a curarlos a todos para finalmente marcharse del lugar.

 **/Fin del Flashback/**

–Esa perra es un monstruo, que rayos podría hacer contra ella si fuera su enemigo, y para colmo tiene a otros de su nivel como aliados según sus palabras * Dice en su mente y con miedo Jio Inzagi.

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto en una dimensión oscura/**

Se encontraba Restia descansando después su breve conversación con Goku aunque aun no dormía sino que recordaba algo doloroso de su pasado.

 **/Flashback /**

Había pasado un tiempo desde que Restia junto con Ren Ashbell/Kasehaya Kamito habían ganado el Torneo del Blade Dance pero habían pedido un deseo prohibido que era el de desear la muerte de los 5 Señores Elementales lo cual derivo en la separación de Kamito y Restia, pero esta ultima tenía planeado todo esto ya que estaba preparando a Kamito para algo. A pesar de todo Restia se sentía feliz porque en un tiempo posterior una vez que Kamito despertara dichos poderes podrán volver a luchar juntos como antes y ella lo ayudaría a cumplir su gran destino aun si llegara a ser por leve tiempo.

–"¡Pronto Kamito! ¡Pronto cumplirás con tu destino y despertaras los poderes ocultos en ti! ¡Ese es tu destino y yo te ayudare a cumplirlo porque es mi razón de existir!" * Decía con una sonrisa calmada Restia mientras se encontraba bebiendo un té en el refugio del Equipo Inferno, ella se encontraba feliz por los logros que tendría Kamito en el futuro según ella y aunque sabe que posiblemente el este afectado por separarse de ella todo es por el propio bienestar del mismo Kamito.

Pero lo que ella no sabía es que el propio destino puede cambiar cuando se le antoje, ya sea por una intervención divina, por una intervención humana o por si solo lo cual ocurriria aquí, de repente la tasa que estaba bebiendo se cayó de sus manos rompiéndose en pedazos en el suelo.

Las manos de Restia estaban temblando, más bien todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, luego se presionó su corazón, es como si algo en su interior estuviera rompiéndose y sus ojos están completamente abiertos y en shock. Estaba perdiendo algo muy valioso o mejor dicho a alguien muy valioso para sí misma, una presencia que siempre la sentía ahora estaba desapareciendo.

–"¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿A caso este té me cayó mal?! No, es imposible, yo misma lo hice, entonces que es esta ilusión, porque debe ser eso, una ilusión, claramente no puede ser verdad jejeje" * Ríe nerviosa y desesperadamente al no creer lo que estaba sintiendo en su ser pero de repente empieza a desesperarse más y su cara cambia a uno de espanto.

–"¡¿Pero qué rayos es esto?! ¡¿Es una broma?! ¡¿A caso él está haciendo esto de alguna forma para atraerme hacia él?! ¡Seguramente esa bruja de pelo blando lo está ayudando! ¡Sí! ¡Eso tiene que ser!"* Dice Restia tratando de calmarse a sí misma mentalmente pero ni así lo conseguía.

–"Y si ¿Y si esto no es ni una ilusión ni una treta de ellos? ¿Y si esto en verdad está pasando? ¡No, no puede ser, Kamito ya tiene un destino divino preparado! ¡El no puede….! * Dice Restia desesperada en su mente no queriendo completar la última parte de su oración.

–"¡El no puede morir!" * Dice fuertemente en su mente Restia.

–"¡Debo ir, debo ir a ver qué pasa!" * Dijo Restia tele transportándose al lugar de donde proviene la débil presencia de Kamito.

* * *

 **/Casa de Greyworth/**

En una cama se encontraba muy débil y agonizando ni más ni menos el actual campeón del Blade Dance que se disfrazó de Ren Ashbell para participar; hablamos de Kazehaya Kamito quien estaba con la piel excesivamente pálida, habiendo perdido mucha sangre, está muy enfermo, contrajo una misteriosa enfermedad mortal e incurable pero que ha estado ocultándolo, la misma se empezó a manifestar después de haberse separado de Restia y a pesar de entrenar tan duramente para Greyworth por culpa de dicha enfermedad envés de hacerse más fuerte se hacía cada vez más débil, pero fue muy hábil ocultándola incluso de su maestra quien pensaba que el mismo solo se debilitaba por culpa de su mente al estar herido por la pérdida de Restia, nunca imaginó que alguien tan joven, fuerte y lleno de vigor como Kamito contraería tan terrible enfermedad la cuál es la verdadera causa de su debilitamiento ya que el mismo si bien se sentía devastado por eso estaba decidido a algún día volver a verla.

–Kamito, hice todo lo posible para curarte, usé hasta el último hechizo de sanación que encontré, e incluso traje a los mejores médicos de por aquí pero nada funciona, nada puede curarte, lo siento * Dice Greyworth quien siempre había sido alguien que se mostraba dura y serena, pero es la primera vez que la misma se siente impotente y abiertamente muestra una cara de tristeza, aunque no hecha lagrimas en los ojos debido a la dureza que le caracteriza, la misma no puede ocultar su tristeza al estar a punto de perder al que claramente fué su mejor alumno.

–N ¡No tienes porque pedirme perdón tonta Bruja! ¡¿Solo porque estoy muriendo cambiaras tu forma de ser?! Jejeje * Reía con pocas fuerzas Kamito.

–Idiota * Dijo apenas Greyworth que estaba más que conmovida por la fuerte voluntad que tenia Kamito incluso ahora que está a punto de morir, nunca en su vida había visto a alguien con un espíritu tan fuerte; definitivamente este a pesar de estar débil es mucho más valiente que el Kamito que conoció la primera vez.

–Hiciste hasta lo último que pudiste para salvarme, hace tiempo me sacaste del mal camino junto con Restia, aunque odiaba tus entrenamientos duros y tus bromas mientras que Restia fué como una hermana mayor para mí; tú fuiste lo más cercano a una madre que tuve; que más te podría pedir tonta Bruja * Dijo Kamito sonriendo aunque de forma agonizante mientras Greyworth al escuchar esto estaba mirando al suelo ocultando sus ojos entres sus cabellos.

– ¡Lo has conseguido grandísimo mocoso idiota! * Dice Greyworth finalmente echando unas leves y pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Jejeje al menos me iré con un punto a mi favor y en tu contra ya que he conseguido algo que ni los torturadores más sádicos conseguirían de ti, unas lágrimas * Dice Kamito sonriendo para posteriormente empezar a toser sangre, Greyworth iba a ir hacia el pero él la detiene débilmente levantando su mano.

–Solo tengo una última voluntad antes de irme aunque parece imposible que se cumpla; ¡Quiero ver por última vez a Restia, mi espíritu guardián, la que me cuidó como una hermana mayor y me ayudo a ver la luz; eso es todo lo que quiero! * Dijo Kamito triste y resignado de que su última voluntad no se cumplirá pero de repente un aura oscura empieza a aparecer y de allí sale la mismísima Restia para sorpresa de Kamito y levemente de Greyworth.

–R ¡Restia! E ¡Estás aquí! * Decía Kamito echando lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Restia estaba en shock por lo que veían sus ojos; el Kamito lleno de vitalidad que lo acompañó por años y con quien había ganado el Blade Dance no es lo que veían sus ojos, este era un Kamito totalmente destruido, peor de lo que lo podría destruir la peor de las batallas que haya tenido, su piel prácticamente no tenia color ni brillo al igual que sus ojos que fueron admirados en el Blade Dance como Ren Ashbell; prácticamente podríamos llamar a este un Kamito Roto.

–¡Kamito! * Grita Restia acercándose a la cama del mismo y tomando una de las frias manos del mismo, Greyworth se sentía en el fondo feliz porque a Kamito se le cumplía su última voluntad pero entendiendo que debido al fuerte vinculo que tenia para el espíritu del mismo enterarse de esta forma que su portador moriría en pocos minutos era muy duro, de lo peor.

– ¡¿Kamito pero que te sucede, quien te hizo esto, porque estas así?! * Decía Restia desesperada empezando a llorar , aunque claramente se imaginaba lo peor, que nadie se lo hizo, de lo contrario si fuera así no estaría tan preocupada debido al fuerte espíritu batallador que este tenía; lo que ella mas temía era justamente lo que ocurría, que Kamito tenía una enfermedad incurable.

–N Nadie me lo hizo Restia, es una enfermedad mortal la que tengo que es imposible de curar, ni la magia, ni la ciencia pueden * Decía dificultosamente Kamito dejando esto en Shock a Restia al confirmarse su peor temor.

–C ¿Cuando empezaste a tener esto? * Interrogó Restia apenas hablando echando lagrimas en los ojos.

–Posiblemente unos meses después de que te fuiste, sin embargo yo no le di tanta importancia ya que los síntomas no parecían serios pero con el tiempo poco a poco fueron empeorando hasta que hace muy poco tiempo se hicieron muy evidentes; y la razón por la que lo oculté es que era la misma enfermedad que una talentosa niña de la Escuela de la Instrucción contrajo, hicieron todo para salvarla ya que quera alguien muy valiosa para la escuela pero no pudieron hasta que murió, tenia esperanza de que no fuera la misma enfermedad, pero por otro lado sabia de esa posibilidad lo cual es lo que le sucede ahora a mi cuerpo * Explicaba dificultosamente Kamito.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=PhPd3lvGSYU** **}**

Restia no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, alguien como Kamito que tenía un importante destino y dicho destino junto con su bienestar siendo las razones de la existencia de Restia ahora estaban por destruirse.

– ¡Esto no puede pasar, esto no debe ser así, Kamito tú tienes un destino importante para el mundo; por eso me separé de ti porque tu tenias que convertirte en el próximo Re….! * Iba a decir Restia pero fue interrumpida por Kamito.

– ¡No necesito escuchar nada más Restia, esto confirma lo que siempre pensé! ¡Que nunca me abandonaste por ya no tenerme aprecio, lo hiciste para un propósito demostrando que aun te importo! *Dijo Kamito llorando.

– ¡Claro que me importas Kamito, fuiste el hermano menor que nunca tuve; todo esto lo hice por tu bien pero! ¡¿Por qué tenía que terminar así?! * Dijo frustrada y con lagrimas Restia.

– ¡A veces el destino puede cambiar, pero lo acepto Restia, y que hallas venido siendo tu rostro lo último que veré me deja satisfecho! ¡Me duele mucho! ¡Pparece que ha llegado mi hora! ¡Adiós Restia , siempre te quise hermana mayor! * Dice Kamito como últimas palabras finalmente dejando de respirar y cerrando sus ojos lagrimosos.

El Campeón del último Blade Dance y contratista de Restia Ashdoll que se había disfrazado de una identidad alter ego Ren Ashbell; Kazehaya Kamito había muerto.

–¡KAMITOOOOOOOOO! * Gritaba desconsoladamente Restia llorando.

– ¡Kamito! ¡Kamito! ¡Kamitoooo! ¡Despierta! * Grita Restia moviendo varias veces el tieso cuerpo de Kamito tratando de despertarlo pero era inútil.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=PhPd3lvGSYU** **}**

– ¡Ya basta niña, no tiene caso, su corazón dejo de latir, él ya no vive! * Dice Greyworth con leves lagrimas tratando de calmar a Restia para que la misma se resigne a aceptar la realidad, aunque a ella misma también le cuesta aceptarlo, entonces Restia suelta a Kamito delicadamente echando lagrimas de sus ojos, de repente se siente una terrible aura oscura emanando de ella demostrando el gran poder que posee; Greyworth pensaba que su enfado era con ella por lo que decide hablarle.

–Hice hasta lo imposible por salvarlo pero no pude, si me odias por no lograrlo atácame si eso ayudara a aliviar tu dolor, no me opondré * Dice Greyworth mirándola seriamente pero Restia no la miraba en lo absoluto.

–Yo no te culpo en lo absoluto, culpo a la humanidad, si Kamito no fuera un humano no hubiera contraído esa enfermedad * Dice con voz fría Restia ocultando sus ojos entre sus cabello para posteriormente tele trasportarse del lugar dejando a Greyworth.

–Presiento que esas palabras no traerán nada bueno en el futuro * Dice Greyworth triste por la partida de su pupilo.

 **/Cementerio del pueblo/**

Luego de que Greyworth velara por los restos de Kamito con una ceremonia decente el mismo finalmente descansa sus restos en el cementerio del pueblo de Greyworth, después de eso la misma se fue; siendo una noche tormentosa; y al ver que no había nadie Restia apareció en el lugar parándose cerca de la tumba de Kamito estando cabizbaja echando lagrimas.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{ watch?v=AuMKoY2KEhU}**

–Te has ido y me has dejado Kamito * Decía Restia con voz apagada.

– ¿Y ahora para que existo? Ya no tengo propósito si tú nos estas Kamito ¿Acaso debo seguir existiendo en este mundo? * Se preguntaba Restia resignada y destrozada posiblemente pensando en encontrar la forma de recurrir al suicidio aunque para un espirit prácticamente inmortal eso es muy difícil.

 **Fin de Soundrack{ watch?v=AuMKoY2KEhU}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=7PP-X90IJUc** **}**

De repente en el lugar se empieza a sentir un aura monstruoso, más oscuro que el suyo dándose perfectamente cuenta Restia de quién es.

– ¡¿Usted que hace aquí?! ¡Pensé que era imposible que pueda pisar este mundo después de lo que le hicieron los otros 5 Señores Elementales! * Decía Restia sorprendida a la figura que acaba de llegar que no se distingue que es sino solo se ve alguien de gran estatura envuelto en una capucha, algo parecido a la figura de la misma Muerte.

–Esta aparición es solo temporal, de hecho ni siquiera puedo aparecer en mi verdadera forma; esto solo puedo lograrlo gracias a que una parte de mi voluntad está en ti, posiblemente tarde años para lograr algo así, pero solo será por un poco menos de un minuto, lo cual lo hago para poder hablarte* Explica aquella figura con una voz espectral aunque calmada a Restia no pudiéndose distinguir si es de sexo masculino o femenino.

–Ya veo y ¿qué quiere decirme? * Pregunta Restia seria.

– ¡Pues que es una tontería lo que dices! ¡Eso de que no tienes propósito! ¡Claro que lo tienes hija! * Dice la figura como recriminando a Restia como un padre o madre lo haría a un hijo aunque sin mostrarse alterada dicha voz.

– ¡Y qué propósito puede ser eso si el mío era guiar al Kamito! * Dice fuerte Restia con dolor aún en su ser.

–Hundir en la desesperación a este mundo por ejemplo, la humanidad es la culpable de lo que le pasó a Kazehaya Kamito, ¿Eso dijiste, verdad?, entonces que tu propósito sea crear caos en este mundo, que pasen por la desesperación que tu estas pasando, y que luego caigan en la oscuridad; ¿ese propósito te parece poco para seguir viviendo? * Dice la figura con voz espectral pero demostrando calma, la misma declaración ha hecho que Restia amplié sus ojos.

–Bueno, eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte hija mía, piénsalo, sé que harás la mejor elección, no dejes que tu potencial oscuro se desperdicie, ¡Adiós! *Dice la figura desapareciendo.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=7PP-X90IJUc** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=zLvbewSvVA8** **}**

Restia luego de ver a la figura marcharse se queda pensando por unos segundos en lo que dijo y luego empezó a sonreír ampliamente de forma psicópata como nunca lo había hecho.

–Jajajajajajaja ¡Es cierto Señor Elemental de la Oscuridad Ren Ashdoll! ¡Tengo ese propósito por cumplir! ¡Aportare mi ayuda para crear todo el caos que pueda, hasta llevar a este mundo a la oscuridad y desesperación! ¡Y cualquiera que vea como alguien con un potencial de arruinar mi propósito lo convertiré en mi presa y lo mataré para bañarme con su sangre! Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja * Ríe de forma psicópata Restia demostrándose que este fue el momento en el que ella adquirió la personalidad retorcida y sádica que tiene hoy en día; el día en que la maldad se apoderó completamente de la misma.

 **/Fin del Flashback/**

Restia ponía una sonrisa amplia al recordar el momento en que descubrió su nuevo propósito gracias a la ayuda del mismísimo Ren Ashdoll.

–Jajajajajajajaja ¡Gracias Señor Elementa Oscurol! ¡Gracias a ti puedo estar aquí trabajando para causar caos! ¡Y recuerdo que cualquiera que tenga algo de suficiente potencial para oponerse a mis planes se convertiría en mi presa, y ese alguien eres tu Goku! ¡Es una pena por ti ya que lo único positivo de la desgraciada muerte de Kamito es que la maldición de esos 5 Señores Elementales se ha ido de mí, permitiéndome poder acceder al 100 % de mi poder, así que la muerte de Kamito no será en vano ya que también causará tu muerte! ¡Lamentaras haber venido a estas tierras porque en 6 días conocerás tu perdición y destrucción! Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja * Ríe a su fiel estilo psicópata Restia ya que en 6 días confrontaría a quien ha elegido como su actual rival y presa a matar; y luego de reír se fue a dormir.

¿Podrá Goku en esos 6 días superar la última prueba que aparentemente es derrotar a Jio Inzagi y podrá sobrevivir en una batalla ante tan poderosa enemiga como lo es Restia?

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=zLvbewSvVA8** **}**

* * *

 **/De Mañana al día siguiente en el Cuarto de Claire/**

Nos encontramos en el cuarto de Claire en donde la misma aparentemente está teniendo una pesadilla ya que se mueve de un lado a otro.

 **/Sueño de Claire/**

En el mismo Claire está caminando por un bosque, el mismo se veía tétrico y destruido por aparentemente un rastro de batalla, Claire temiendo lo peor fue corriendo por el lugar entonces al llegar en medio del mismo vio una imagen que la dejaría con terror en la cara tapándose su boca; veía un ser aparentemente humanoide envuelto en oscuridad no distinguiéndose lo que es pero con un aura oscura poderosa alrededor, con una estatura más baja que la de Claire pero emitiendo un instinto asesino destructivo; pero eso no era lo peor que veían sus ojos; lo peor era que dicho ser sostenía del cuello de la ropa a alguien con un Gi de combate naranja, y ese alguien era Goku, el mismo estaba totalmente desangrado, la cabeza, la cara y demás partes de su cuerpo, estando con los ojos cerrados y para horror de Claire aparentemente muerto.

–Go Go * Trataba de hablar Claire pero luego la figura volteó macabramente a mirarla a Claire con unos ojos brillantes con color del atardecer; al mismo tiempo que Claire tenía miedo del ser también de lo que está viendo, o sea a su querido Goku muerto recordando que le deseo que desapareciera quedando desconsolada.

– ¡Gokuuuuuu! * Grita Claire desesperada.

 **/Fuera del sueño de Claire y de vuelta a la realidad/**

Claire ahora dormida estaba gritando varias veces el nombre de su sirviente.

– ¡Goku, Goku Goku! ¡No quiero que desaparezcas, no me dejes Goku! * Dice Claire soñando, moviéndose agitadamente y finalmente Fianna llega cerca de su cama y empieza a moverla para despertarla.

– ¡Claire, despierta, despierta! ¡Es solo una pesadilla! ¡Despierta! * Dice fuerte Fianna finalmente despertando Claire.

–Fianna, eres tu * Dice Claire ahora más calmada con Fianna asintiendo pero Claire con leves lagrimas en los ojos debido a la horrible pesadilla que había tenido.

–Sí, estabas teniendo una pesadilla ¿pero qué soñaste? * Pregunto Fianna relatándole Claire los detalles de su pesadilla a Fianna la cual se sorprendió levemente.

– ¡Ya veo! Pero no te preocupes, Goku no dejará que nadie lo deje en esas condiciones, eso no es más que una simple pesadilla que no se hará realidad así que despreocúpate* Dice Fianna con una sonrisa.

– ¿Tú crees? * Pregunta Claire secándose sus lágrimas.

– ¡Si, no te preocupes, ten confianza en Goku! * Dice positiva Fianna con Claire asintiendo.

– ¡Tienes razón, Goku es fuerte y no dejará que nadie le haga algo tan horrible! * Dice con determinación Claire.

–Supongo que debemos prepararnos para ir a clases ¿No? * Dice Fianna con ánimos asintiendo Claire.

–Sí, ojala vaya Goku para disculparme * Dice Claire con algo de tristeza.

– ¡Descuida, seguro irá! ¡Pero piensa bien esta vez a la hora de hablar con él, hazlo con el mayor tacto posible! * Dice Fianna como recomendación Claire

– ¡Entendido! * Dice Claire asintiendo con determinación y así ambas se preparaban para ir a la escuela.

* * *

 **/Bosque del campus de la Academia Areishia/**

Goku se encontraba durmiendo en un árbol y al salir el sol finalmente estaba despertando

– ¡Vaya, se me hace tarde y no pude entrenar, ni hablar tendré que hacerlo de noche, tal vez consiga tener un combate de esos llamados Blade Dance hoy! * Decía Goku hablando solo pero luego en su mente recordó la discusión con Claire poniendo un puchero en la cara y sacándole la lengua a una imagen mental de Claire.

– ¡Es cierto, Claire está muy gruñona ahora y me dijo cosas feas, lo mejor será evitarla por ahora hasta que se le pase; a pesar de todo haré lo posible para pasar un buen día! Jijijiji * Decía Goku tratando de levantarse pero de repente no podía por unos brazos blancos como la nieve se lo impedían, los cuales lo estaban abrazando y luego Goku bajó la mirada para ver a Est quien había dormido con Goku cuyas piernas y brazos enredaban al pequeño, además de por supuesto a excepción de sus medias, ¡estar totalmente desnuda! sin embargo Goku quien tampoco entiende mucho lo que es el pudor y la vergüenza simplemente sonríe disponiéndose a despertar a la pequeña espíritu.

– ¡Oye Est, despierta, ya amaneció! *Dice fuerte Goku logrando despertar al espíritu quien abría sus ojos hermosos y misteriosos color violeta soltando al mismo para luego levantarse.

–Buenos Días Goku * Dice Est ya estando despierta y sin emoción

– ¡Buenos Días Est! Oye ¿Por qué estabas durmiendo aquí conmigo sin ropa? ¿Acaso tienes mucho calor? Porque aquí afuera en la noche hace algo de frio * Dice curioso Goku.

–No; Lo hacía para calentar tu cuerpo ya que dormiste al aire libre, además me gusta dormir sin ropa contigo Goku * Dice Est lanzándole una indirecta insinuación que obviamente el pobre de Goku no entenderá.

– ¡Ya veo, bueno espero que no te resfríes amiga! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa sonrojando a Est demostrarle preocupación por ella.

–Descuida, al ser una espíritu tipo metal y luz puedo resistir muy bajas temperaturas pero gracias por preocuparte; mereces una recompensa * Dice Est sin emoción besando la mejilla de Goku aunque esta vez muy cerca de sus labios.

– ¿Mm? Creo que recuerdo eso aunque no entiendo bien porque las chicas hacen eso, anteriormente Est me lo explicó pero no le entendí * Dice Goku recordando que recibió ya anteriormente un beso así en la mejilla de la misma Est así como de Muir del Equipo Inferno y la Pequeña Líder Druida del Equipo Cernunnos

–Goku ¿porque no dormiste en la habitación de Claire como siempre lo haces? * Preguntaba curiosa Est a lo que Goku da un suspiro para responder.

–Pues tuvimos una discusión ayer, se puso muy molesta y me dijo que me largara * Dijo Goku con naturalidad.

–Ya veo, lo siento por eso Goku * Dijo Est sin emoción.

–No importa, seguramente eso se solucionará, ahora debemos prepararnos para ir a la academia * Dice Goku a lo que Est asiente.

* * *

 **/Academia Espiritual Areishia, Clase Raven/**

Nos encontramos en la clase Raven en donde asisten Claire, Rinslet, la recién incorporada Princesa Fianna y por supuesto Goku acompañado de Est.

La Profesora Freya está dando una clase interesante sobre la curación mágica que puede realizarse cuando uno está en una larga batalla por equipos que puede ser sumamente útil, ya sea en una guerra o en un larga batalla de Blade Dance; Goku por supuesto no entendió prácticamente nada de la clase mientras que por el contrario Fianna era la que aparentemente demostraba más talento en esto por lo que sería muy útil en el equipo Scarlet si llegara a integrarlo, Goku de hecho en lo único que se concentraba era en evitar cruzar miradas con Claire cosa que molestaba a esta ultima; después de un tiempo terminaron las clases e inmediatamente Goku fue a la cafetería a darse un refrigerio junto con Est, en la cafetería la Directora contrato cocineras especialmente para cocinar mucha comida rápidamente exclusiva para el saiyayin, los cuales a partir de ahora son los encargados de la comida de la escuela. Goku ahora a toda velocidad comía grandes cantidades de comida mientras Est solo comía levemente mientras lo observaba fijamente; las alumnas nobles que lo observaban habían escuchados rumores de pasillo que Goku usaba su cara inocente de niño para seducir a las princesas y hacerles cosas pervertidas como tocarles sus partes intimas lo cual le empezaba a dar mala fama a Goku cosa que él ni siquiera sabía ni menos comprendía, pero eso no es lo único que llama la atención de este pequeño joven aquí, lo que más llama la atención es que sea un elementalista hombre ya que pudo obtener un contrato con el espíritu de la espada antigua quien de hecho lo acompaña a todas partes, rumoreándose de que al tener la forma de una bella chica ni ella misma se salva de ser víctima de la supuesta perversión de Goku; pero ni siquiera estos factores son lo que más impactan actualmente de Goku no solo en esta academia sino en este lado del mundo en sí, lo que más impacta es su inmensa fuerza y velocidad de combate que posee y su casi invulnerable resistencia física; todo esto Goku lo ha demostrado en los varios combates al estilo Blade Dance que ha tenido en las clasificatorias sin recurrir ni una sola vez a los poderes de su amiga espíritu, algunos incluso ya comparan su destreza física con la mismísima Ren Ashbell mientras otros se muestran reacias a hacer eso por la inmensa admiración que le tienen a la misma pero aun así reconociendo que el poder de Goku es de respetar no pudiéndose ignorar; y lo otro que también resalta mucho es su inmenso apetito digno de una bestia además de su carencia total de modales, todo esto hace a Goku el mayor tema de conversación en los últimos días. Aun así a Goku ni entiende ni le interesa lo que hablen de él ya que no les pone atención, ahora simplemente disfruta gustoso de la comida que le han servido.

Mientras, afuera de la cafetería se encuentran conversando Claire, Fianna y Rinslet; esta última se dió cuenta de que había una especie de distanciamiento entre Claire y Goku por lo que fue inmediatamente a preguntarle que ocurría; al principio debido a su orgullo junto con su temperamento Claire se negaba a contárselo pero Rinslet se insistió tanto que la apodada gata de fuego no tuvo más opción que hablar y contarle todo a su mejor amiga y rival; y aunque sea sorprendente fue más tolerante que Fianna en esta cuestión no recriminándole sus acciones de forma tan estricta como si lo hizo Fianna, quizás por la amistad que se tienen, entendiendo que este no es momento de agregar más leña al fuego.

–Ya veo, esto no me sorprende teniendo en cuenta el temperamento que tienes y la falta de clase y razonamiento que tienes para tratar a las personas * Dice Rinslet con burla aunque con clara intención de poner paños fríos a esto para que Claire no decaiga.

– ¡No me molestes! * Dice Claire con molestia mientras Rinslet se ríe de ella pero luego pone una cara seria.

–¡Me alegra que eres la de siempre y no decaes Claire, y justamente por eso debes dialogar con él; las palabras que le dijiste fueron horribles, te dejaste llevar pero lo bueno es que esto es muy fácil de solucionar ya que Goku es una muy buena persona; debes ir a hablar con él y hacer las paces! ¡Los amigos pelean pero al reconciliarse es en donde sus vínculos se hacen más fuerte! * Dice Rinslet con determinación aunque en el fondo sospecha que para Claire Goku es incluso más que un amigo.

– ¡Lo sé, pero él no quiere verme, lo demostró evitando mirarme en clases y no dirigiéndome la palabra! * Dijo algo triste Claire.

– ¡Eso que importa, la Claire temperamental que conozco jamás se rendiría por una nimiedad como esa, ahora ve y reconquista tu amistad con Goku! * Dice de forma motivacional Rinslet mirando a los ojos a Claires quien asiente determinante.

– ¡Bien, lo haré! * Dijo Claire yéndose a tratar de dialogar con Goku.

–"¡Me pregunto si fue adecuado ayudarle a ganar puntos con Goku! ¡¿Pero en que estoy pensando?!" * Decía en su mente Rinslet sonrojándose mientras Fianna levemente la miraba.

–"¡Vaya, y la competencia por Goku al parecer va creciendo, qué más da!" * Dice Fianna resignada pero con una sonrisa y motivación a competir por el corazón de Goku.

* * *

 **/Cafetería/**

Goku estaba degustando de su almuerzo finalmente terminando y dejando a las nobles del lugar hablando bastante de él aunque el mismo se extrañara por eso no le daba tanta importancia aunque lo confundía.

– ¿Y a ellas que les pasa? * Se pregunta Goku en voz alta.

– ¿Sera que se sienten impresionadas por tu gran apetito y falta de modales al comer? * Dice una voz aguda femenina detrás de Goku.

– ¿Modales, que es….? Un momento ¡Eres Claire! * Dice Goku sorprendido, en voz alta y estando nervioso al ver a su bella amiga de pelo carmesí y ojos rubíes.

Entonces rápidamente Est se coloca en frente de Goku como protegiéndolo.

–Eres mala y fastidiosa, hiciste que Goku se pusiera triste, no dejaré que le hagas daño a Goku * Dijo sin emoción Est pero con determinación.

–No le haré nada, solo quiero hablar con él, vayamos y entremos a un portal del astral Zero, allí podremos hablar en privado * Decía con molestia Claire.

–No te creo, Goku nunca se puso así pero ayer pude sentirlo desde el sello, estaba muy triste por tu culpa, fuiste mala, no confió en ti * Dice Est sin emoción pero con claro enojo con Claire.

–Tranquila Est, estoy bien; aceptaré hablar con ella * Dice Goku con seriedad.

–Lo siento Goku, pero aunque me pidas que les dé privacidad no me apartaré esta vez de esto, como tu espíritu amigo debo escuchar lo que ella te tenga que decir * Dijo Est tomándole un brazo a Goku apretándolo con sus pequeños pechos para malestar interno de Claire.

–Bien Est, por mi no hay problemas ¿Qué dices tú Claire? * Pregunta Goku serio a la peli carmesí que al principio quería oponerse pero finalmente decidió aceptar de mala gana.

– ¡Bien, puede venir! * Dijo Claire de mala gana y yéndose los 3 para conversar en un lugar más apartado.

* * *

 **/En un lugar en un lugar del Astral Zero/**

Goku estaba parado en un lado, en un costado estaba parada Est y en frente estaba parada Claire, los 3 habian pasado por un portal del Astral Zero y estaban en el mismo lugar donde suelen realizarse combates al estilo Blade Dance.

–Bueno, que es lo que quieres hablarme * Pregunta Goku a Claire la cual lo mira seriamente.

–Y Yo….. * Decía Claire sin poder decir lo que quiere.

– ¿Tu qué? * Pregunta Goku confundido entonces Claire se pone seria para responder mirando a Goku con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Goku, pelea conmigo! * Dice seria y desafiante Claire a lo que Goku abre los ojos para luego mirándola seriamente; Est por el contrario se muestra sin emoción aunque en el fondo se sorprende.

– ¿Por qué quieres pelear Claire? * Pregunta Goku mirándola con el ceño fruncido a lo que Claire lo mira con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Estuve hablando con distintas personas y todas coincidieron en que mi comportamiento estuvo completamente equivocado y aunque puede que sea cierto en parte, tú también eres culpable por no tenerme la confianza de decirme la verdad sobre mi hermana * Dice Claire de forma un tanto maliciosa; esto hizo que Goku diera un suspiro.

–Veo que no has cambiado tu parecer, te expliqué porque no lo hago * Le dice Goku a lo que Claire ríe con burla.

–Para que no les suceda nada a todas las amistades que hemos hecho ¿no?; ahora te pregunto, ¿Tan poca confianza te tienes para protegernos que cedes ante un mínimo chantaje? * Pregunta Claire desafiante a lo que Goku se molesta.

–¡Sí! * Responde simplemente Goku sorprendiendo a Claire.

– ¡¿Por qué no te tienes confianza?! * Pregunta molesta Claire.

– ¡Porque el enemigo que no quiere que tu sepas la verdad es mucho más fuerte que yo, además de que el mismo me dijo que si te lo digo matará a todas incluso si tiene que aprovechar cuando yo no esté para protegerlas! ¡¿Crees que yo podré estar todo el tiempo con ustedes para protegerlas de un enemigo aun más fuerte que yo?! * Dice fuerte Goku dejando salir lo que tenia adentro que si bien no reveló toda la verdad, lo hizo en parte aunque omitiendo todo lo relacionado con Rubia; esta revelación sorprendió a Claire.

– ¡Ya veo, lo que me has revelado es interesante, pero aun así no estoy conforme, por eso quiero que terminemos nuestra pelea que tuvimos al conocernos, si pierdo dejaré de molestarte con este asunto y te dejaré volver conmigo pero si gano, me lo dirás todo sin importar las consecuencias! ¡¿Aceptas?! * Preguntó desafiante Claire.

– ¿De verdad quieres pelear ahora Claire? * Pregunta Goku serio a lo que Claire asiente.

– ¡Esta vez será diferente porque conozco tus habilidades! * Dice seria Claire a lo que Goku pone una sonrisa de emoción.

– ¡Pues yo también quiero pelear contigo, en las dichosas clasificatorias no llegaste a usar toda tus habilidades, se que has estado practicando en tus tiempos libres, veamos que has aprendido! * Dijo Goku emocionado por terminar la pelea de hace tiempo haciéndole señas a Est que se aparte del campo de batalla, esta asintiendo y apartándose del lugar.

Entonces Goku hace su pose de pelea mientras Claire se pone en guardia.

–Haré algo distinto de lo que hice con Ellis, no usaré mis piernas para patearte, solo las usare para moverme, pero si usare el resto de mi cuerpo * Dice Goku a lo que Claire asiente seria y finalmente empezando la batalla con Claire apuntando con su mano a Goku.

 **Comienzo del Soundrack {** **watch?v=jZ1Y_yvvj4Q** **}**

– ¡HELL BLAZE! * Grita Claire el nombre de su técnica lanzando de su mano lanzándole una buena cantidad de fuego a Goku como lo haría un lanzallamas, quien se sorprende al ver esta nueva técnica de Claire pero aun así tenso sus músculos y extendió sus 2 manos para detener las llamas de Claire logrando así pararlas aunque ardiéndole bastante las manos ya que al parecer estas llamas eran más fuertes que las que usaba antes demostrando que Claire incrementó sus poderes con el correr de los combates clasificatorios que tuvieron.

– ¡Te tengo Goku! * Grita Claire lanzándole a Goku en su distracción por las llamas del Hell Blaze su látigo atrapándole ya que sus látigos enredaron completamente a Goku como lo haría una serpiente.

– ¡Me atrapó! * Dijo Goku ya que no podía mover sus brazos.

– ¡Ahora no podrás protegerte de esto así que recíbelo! ¡HELL BLAZE! *Grita una vez más Claire el nombre de su técnica lanzándola a Goku quien esta vez no puede protegerse recibiéndola de lleno y todo su cuerpo empezando a arder por las llamas.

–Jajajaja ¡Goku subestimas las habilidades de las princesas elementales, la mayoría no tenemos una fuerza física ni velocidad que tienes tu pero tenemos habilidades impredecibles para ti y también objetos útiles, lo que me recuerda; esto es un antiguo regalo de mi hermana, las estaba guardando por si llegábamos a necesitarlas en las clasificatorias pero creo que aquí será más útil, ¡Toma esto! ¡FIRE STARS! * Grita Claire lanzando de sus manos 3 Shuriken de color rojo fuego dirigiéndose a Goku.

– ¡¿Crees que esto va a detenerme?! ¡Haaaah! *Grita Goku aun estando lleno de llamas en su cuerpo finalmente zafándose del agarre del Flametoungue de Claire y logrando detener con sus manos las 3 Shuriken de fuego de Claire pero la misma sonríe.

– ¡Caíste una vez mas Goku! ¡Cuando esas estrellas entren en contacto con fuego automáticamente activan su habilidad más devastadora! ¡FIRE STARS EXPLOSION! *Grita Claire empezando a brillar las 3 Shuriken que sostenía Goku de un color dorado hasta finalmente causando una gran explosión; Claire mirando seriamente para ver si su técnica funcionó puesto que logró ejecutarla exitosamente, pero al disiparse el humo se pudo ver a un Goku con el uniforme de la academia levemente roto pero el mismo sin ningún daño aparente aunque si habiendo sentido la sucesión de ataques de Claire.

– ¡Esos ataques estuvieron bien! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de emoción mientras Claire se muestra sorprendida de que Goku haya recibido todo ese ataque esta vez sin protegerse y aun asi no recibió ningún daño aparente lo que demuestra que debe ser más cautelosa en su próxima jugada.

– ¡Pues ahora te hare recordar esta técnica! ¡FIRE BALL! * Dijo Claire acumulando poder de la punta de su látigo para empezar a formar una ´poderosa bola de fuego, la misma que usó contra Goku la primera vez que se enfrentaron y con la cual había derrotado a Rakka en su duelo, pero esta se empezaba a formar más rápidamente demostrando lo mucho que Claire ha mejorado e inclusive tiene más poder que antes, parece ser que los Elstein tienen algo en común con los saiyayins lo cual es que entre más batallas difíciles en donde casi pongan en riesgo su vida tengan, mas incrementan el poder de sus llamas y por ende su poder en sí.

– ¡Increíble, Claire se hizo fuerte en poco tiempo! * Dijo Goku con asombro a lo que Claire respondió con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Simplemente recordé las palabras de alguien que me dijo **´Tu no necesitas de otro poder para hacerte fuerte ya que tú ya posees un potencial a explotar'** * Dijo Claire recordando las propias palabras que Goku le dijo hace tiempo en una charla que tuvieron.

– ¡Entiendo, entonces dame tu mejor golpe! * Grita Goku desafiante con Claire finalmente habiendo acumulado suficiente fuerza.

– ¡Pues aquí lo tienes! ¡FIRE BALL! * Grita Claire el nombre de su técnica lanzándole una gran bola de fuego a Goku el cuál al igual que la ultima vez se preparaba para detener la misma tensando sus músculos lo cual estaba consiguiendo pero esta vez le he estaba costando trabajo.

– ¡Arde, Arde, Arde! * Grita Goku sintiendo dolor en sus manos ya que este fuego parece ser más caliente que antes, sin embargo Claire estaba sonriendo.

– ¡Si, ese fuego es más poderoso y ardiente que el que utilicé contra Rakka, pero lo peor está por venir ya que casualmente aún me sobra una de estas! *Dice con una sonrisa de confianza Claire sacando una última Shuriken de color rojo fuego que posee y arrojándola al centro de su bola de fuego, cosa que hace que Goku abra sus ojos en sorpresa.

– ¡FIRE STAR EXPLOSION! * Grita Claire causando que la explosión de la Shuriken de fuego junto en combinación con su bola de fuego creando una gran explosión.

Claire se queda mirando seria la zona de explosión y cuando el humo se disipa se ve a un Goku con el uniforme algo roto y quemado pero fuera de eso el no tiene prácticamente heridas aparentes lo cual sorprende a Claire.

– ¡Imposible! ¡Ese ataque si debió causarte un verdadero daño! ¡Pero no te hizo nada!* Dijo en shock Claire.

– ¡No, te equivocas, ese ataque si me dolió, aunque no se note mucho si me duele! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡De nada sirve sin con ello no te derroto! ¡No me rendiré! ¡Toma mi golpe con mi flametoungue! * Grita Claire tratando de darle a Goku un golpe con su látigo llameante, pero esta vez Goku no comete el mismo error que cometió en su primera pelea, tensando sus músculos y sujetando el látigo llameante sin sentir dolor.

– ¡Pero eso si no me duele! * Dijo Goku con una sonrisa desafiante causando temor en Claire y posteriormente Goku estira el látigo junto con Claire lanzándola contra el suelo derribándola y estrellándola contra el suelo levantando polvacera de la tierra.

 **Fin del Soundrack {** **watch?v=jZ1Y_yvvj4Q** **}**

Claire se encontraba sumamente adolorida intentando levantarse.

– ¡Creo que ya no puedes mas, es mejor que te rindas! * Dice Goku seriamente a lo que Claire frunce el ceño.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=XMwg4YrZ3Go** **}**

– ¡No, no me rendiré, te enseñaré lo que puedo dar, quiero superar mis limites! * Dice Claire con determinación levantándose dificultosamente y empezando a preparar de nuevo su FIRE BALL mientras sus coletas se desataban levantándose ardiendo como llamas, al mismo tiempo que de las profundidades sus ojos rubíes frotó una llamarada de fuego.

–"¡Su poder se está incrementando! ¡¿Acaso este es el poder oculto que guarda Claire en su ser?! * Se preguntaba sorprendido Goku.

– ¡¿Esto lo haces por tu hermana?! * Pregunta Goku con el ceño fruncido a Claire respecto a lo que había dicho.

– ¡No lo hago solo por mi hermana, también lo hago por mi misma como tú mismo me dijiste que lo hiciera, y también….! * Dice Claire terminando de formar su técnica pero esta vez luce muy diferente; si bien pareciera que es más pequeña, parece ser más concentrada, poderosa y de un color más rojo y caliente pareciendo casi el de un magma.

– ¡LO HAGO POR TI! *Grita Claire sorprendiendo a Goku por su dicho y en cierta forma también a Est quien estaba observando la batalla en silencio.

–Toma esto, ¡FIRE BALL! * Grita Claire lanzando su bola de fuego concentrada con calor como el de un magma capaz de quemar hasta el propio fuego normal.

Goku sintió el peligro por el ataque de Claire por lo que tratar de detenerlo con las palmas de sus manos no era una buena idea, así que tenso sus músculos concentrando su fuerza en su mano derecha y dándole un fuerte puñetazo al ataque de Claire despejándola hacia una enorme roja que tenia la pinta de ser completamente resistente al fuego, sin embargo instantáneamente la roca se redujo a cenizas quemándose y derritiéndose el propio suelo dejando así un cráter para nada pequeño.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=XMwg4YrZ3Go** **}**

– ¡Ayayayayayay, Eso Dolió! * Dice Goku con leve dolor en sus nudillo hundiéndolos en la tierra para alivianar la quemadura mientras la propia Claire se sorprendió al lanzar semejante ataque de su ser.

–"¿Yo tengo ese poder?" * Decía Claire también adolorida en sus dos manos y estando tremendamente agotada.

– ¡Pero a pesar de eso el pudo despejarlo, Goku está muy por encima de nosotras! ¡No importa, usar lo poco que me queda! ¡Recibe mi golpe con el flametoungue! * Grita Claire tratando de dar un golpe con su látigo llameante una vez más, aunque ya casi no tenía fuerzas, sin embargo antes de que lo intente Goku se movió a una velocidad imposibles de ver para el ojo humano ordinario dándole un leve codazo a Claire en el abdomen.

– ¡Arg! * Dice Claire abriendo la boca para finalmente caer inconsciente al suelo por el golpe de Goku.

–Te lo dije hace tiempo Claire, si llegaba a darte un solo golpe te vencería * Dijo Goku sonriendo.

– ¡Pero te has superado a ti misma hoy, te felicito! * Dijo Goku a la Claire inconsciente acariciándole su cabeza, luego ve acercándose a Est quien de repente pone sus manos sobre las manos quemadas de Claire empezando a concentrar su energía fuertemente logrando curar sus heridas, así como la del abdomen, luego tomando la mano de Goku y haciendo lo mismo.

–Ya terminé de curarlos Goku, iré a la casa de Claire a descansar, me fusionaré con ese báculo para dormir allí ya que tu elemental waffe es la fusión de ambos, por lo que al dormir fusionada con tu báculo es como si durmiera en tu sello; creo que Claire demostró ser de confianza solo siendo algo tonta, por eso vuelvo a confiar en ella después de esta pelea que tuvo; así que los dejare solos para que terminen de hablar * Dijo Est llevándose el báculo mágico de Goku y yéndose a descansar ya que al no ser una experta en magia curativa gasto mucha energía en curar a Goku y a Claire.

– ¡Esta bien, nos vemos después Est! * Dijo Goku despidiéndose de la misma quien le correspondió yéndose hasta perderse de la vista, poco después Claire empezaba a despertar abriendo los ojos.

– ¿Qué paso? * Preguntaba Claire algo somnolienta.

–Veo que despertaste, pues debo decirte que perdiste * Dice Goku con una sonrisa a lo que Claire pone una sonrisa irónica.

– ¡Ya veo, sabía que esto terminaría así, era imposible vencerte! ¡Simplemente quise luchar contigo para que pudiéramos desquitar nuestro enojo mutuo ya que aunque no lo digas se que las cosas que te dije te molestaron!* Dijo Claire con seriedad mirando hacia otro lado.

– ¡Pues si te soy sincero si me molestaron, quizás lo dijiste dejándote llevar por el momento pero aun así no me gustó porque no me agrada que una amiga me diga que me odia, bueno al menos no me agrada que me lo diga de forma seria! *Decía Goku con cierta tristeza mirando hacia el lado opuesto de donde miraba Claire.

Claire en ese momento empezaba a echar lágrimas en sus ojos.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=YPD1tWhRtQk** **}**

– ¿Aun a pesar de todas las cosas que te dije me consideras tu amiga? * Pregunta Claire con lágrimas sin mirar a Goku.

–Ya te lo dije antes de despedirnos ayer, aunque me odies yo siempre te consideraré una amiga y estaré para ayudarte * Dijo Goku ahora sonriendo y mirando a Claire mientras la misma ya no pudiendo aguantar más va y lo abraza fuertemente.

– ¡PERDONAME! * Grita Claire llorando cosa que sorprende a Goku.

–Claire * Dice Goku sorprendido mientras su cabeza era hundido en los no muy desarrollados pechos de Claire.

– ¡Perdóname Goku! ¡Fui una tonta, siempre lo he sido, por lo de mi hermana yo demostraba desconfianza hacia todos, incluso los que trataban de ayudarme, en ocasiones hasta alejé a Rinslet de mi lado por ello en el pasado y ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo contigo! ¡Tú solo tratabas no solo de ayudarme a mí sino también a la gente importante para mí como mi mejor amiga Rinslet protegiéndola al no revelarme la información sobre mi hermana! ¡Pero no solo eso, yo no fui capaz de confiar en ti! ¡En confiar que tenías una buena razón para ocultármelo, solo me dejé llevar por la rabia y desconfianza que sentía y por eso te dije que te odio! ¡Oh Goku, yo jamás podría odiarte a ti que me ofreciste tu amistad incondicionalmente, que me has protegido y ayudado todo este tiempo, que has convivido conmigo siendo parte importante de mi vida! ¡Goku, No te odio y Nunca te odiaré! ¡Perdóname y por favor vuelve conmigo Goku!* Dijo Claire finalmente sacando todo lo que tenía en su interior, hablándole con el corazón mientras abrazaba a Goku llorando mientras se lo decía al pequeño .

– ¡Claire, Gracias por esas palabras, me hace sentir feliz! ¡Y yo no lo dudaría ni por medio segundo! ¡Te Perdono! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa mientras Claire abre los ojos mientras sonríe aun con lágrimas por la comprensión de Goku.

– ¡Gracias Goku, prometo nunca más fallarte de esta manera! * Dice Claire sonriendo.

– ¡Esta bien! ¿Me harías un favor? * Pregunta Goku a lo que Claire aparentemente sabe lo que va a decir.

– ¿Quieres que te suelte porque el abrazo te da calor, no es así? * Dice Claire con una sonrisa.

– ¡¿Cielos como lo supiste?! * Dijo Goku sorprendido.

– ¡Porque ya te conozco, pequeño tonto! * Dijo Claire de forma cariñosa sonriendo y ambos comenzando a reír para posteriormente Goku poniendo una mirada seria con determinación.

– ¿Qué pasa Goku? * Pregunta Claire confundida al pequeño.

– ¡En el Torneo de Blade Dance nos encontraremos con la persona que me está impidiendo revelarte la información sobre tu hermana Claire, te aseguro que allí lo sabrás todo pero cuando eso ocurra esa persona no tendrá opción, si quiere dañar a Rinslet, a Ellis o a ti o a cualquier persona no podrá hacerlo sin pasar directamente sobre mi y allí arruinaré sus planes! * Dice Goku con determinación sin revelarle a Claire que dicho enemigo es su mismísima hermana a quien tanto venera.

– ¡Confiaré en ti Goku, juntos ganaremos ese torneo! * Dice Claire con determinación con Goku asintiendo, posteriormente Claire demuestra cansancio al caminar, demostrando que si bien Est logró curarla no pudo restablecer mucho su magia.

–Oye Claire, ¿Estás bien? * Interrogó preocupado Goku pero Claire levanta la mano en señal de estar bien.

–Solo vámonos de aquí, quiero que vayamos a un lugar especial * Dice Claire a lo que Goku asiente, saliendo ambos del Astral Zero y dirigiéndose al bosque del campus de la academia.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=YPD1tWhRtQk** **}**

* * *

 **/Bosque del Campus de la Academia Areishia/**

Goku estaba cargando a caballo a Claire debido a su agotamiento yendo ambos al bosque finalmente llegando al destino el cual era el manantial sagrado que las princesas usaban para purificarse y recuperar magia si la gastaron bastante o simplemente para estar al máximo; pero lo más significativo es otra cosa.

– ¿Goku recuerdas este lugar? * Interroga Claire con una sonrisa a lo que Goku asiente.

–Sí, creo que si * Dice Goku asintiendo.

–Fue aquí donde nos conocimos, tu sabes yo estaba purificándome cuando tu llegaste y bueno, me apena recordar todo lo demás * Dice Claire sonrojándose.

–Jijijijiji ¡Si lo recuerdo y fue gracioso! * Dice Goku riendo al igual que Claire quien se baja de él.

–Necesito bañarme allí para purificarme y recuperarme completamente * Dice Claire suspirando agotada a lo que Goku conociendo su carácter cuando la ven desnuda prefirió esperarla más apartado del lugar.

–Supongo que te esperaré hacia allá * Dijo Goku que iba a apartarse pero fue detenida por Claire quien le hace un tierno puchero.

– ¡Oye Goku, tú también necesitas esto ya que necesitas un buen baño; además de que perderíamos mucho tiempo bañándonos por separado, asique por esta vez bañémonos juntos de vuelta! ¿Está bien? * Pregunta Claire a lo que Goku asiente.

Luego de que tanto Claire como Goku se desvistieran, Claire baña a Goku como lo haría una hermana mayor tal como lo hizo la ultima vez aunque esta vez también lavándole su peluda cola de saiyayin para luego dejar a Goku lavar sus demás partes el solo mientras ella se levaba levemente; y cuando Goku terminó de lavarse a si mismo iba a salirse pero una vez más fue detenido por Claire.

– ¡Espera Goku, antes de salirte ahora ayúdame tú a bañarme! ¿Puedes? * Preguntaba muy apenada y sonrojada Claire cosa que sorprendió a Goku.

–La primera vez que nos conocimos al igual que luego cuando nos bañamos juntos en tu casa, te ofrecí ayudarte a bañarte y no quisiste, ¿Por qué ahora si? * Preguntaba confundido Goku cosa que hace que Claire apenada mire a otro lado.

– ¡Porque esta vez es diferente, confió plenamente en ti ahora! * Dijo Claire avergonzada y sonrojada a lo que se coloca de espaldas para que Goku la ayude a lavarse.

– ¡De acuerdo te ayudaré a bañarte! * Dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa y sin pudor absoluto yendo hacia Claire de vuelta.

– "¡Se gentil conmigo Goku!" * Dice Claire apenada mientras Goku asiente y empieza a lavarla tal como estaba a punto de hacerlo aquella vez en su casa y que la propia Claire lo había frenado; pero esta vez ella misma se lo pidió; y mientras Goku le lavaba su espalda, algunas partes de su cuerpo y su cabello, Claire gemía de placer, cosa que a cualquier otro joven si estuviera en la situación de Goku le hubiera causado una sensación extraña en su ser, no solo por los ruidos seductores de Claire sino por lo hermosa que es esta joven además de estar desnuda junto con él, pero el propio Goku no entendía en lo más mínimo esto.

– ¡Nn! ¡Hyah! * Decía Claire de forma algo, digamos peculiar e incomprensible para el joven Goku.

–"¡¿Qué me está pasando, porque le pedí que me bañara?! ¡¿Por qué me desespera la idea de que Goku se separe de mí?! ¡¿Esto es solo por amistad, solo por quererlo como el hermano que nunca tuve, o quizás….?! ¡Pero se siente tan bien que me bañe!"

*Dice en su mente Claire avergonzada pero a la vez complacida, y luego de un tiempo Goku terminó de lavarle todas las partes que Claire le permitió hacerlo, obviamente al igual que en su caso omitiendo las partes privadas que ella ya se había lavado a si misma mientras Goku lo hacía con las suyas propias.

– ¡Mi cabeza da vueltas, tonto Goku, me estas corrompiendo!" * Dice avergonzada Claire con su cara roja, cosa que es notada por Goku.

– ¡Oye Claire, tienes la cara roja! ¡¿Estas con fiebre?! * Pregunta Goku acercándose a Claire y uniendo su frente con la suya para saber si tiene fiebre cosa que pone loca internamente a Claire.

–"¡Tonto! ¡¿Por qué haces eso?! ¡Si haces eso, aun si no entiendo nada de esto yo no podré resistirme! * Dijo Claire completamente sonrojada pero con una cara de éxtasis incomprendida totalmente por Goku.

– ¡Oye Claire, no tienes fiebre en lo absoluto pero no entiendo aun porque tienes la cara ro….! * Iba a decir Goku pero fue interrumpida por Claire quien lo echa al lago tirándose ella encima del pequeño joven quedando en la misma posición que había quedado Goku con Est cuando estos se conocieron, solo que aquí Claire no lleva ni medias y Goku tampoco tiene ropa puesta, además de que Est no ponía casi ninguna expresión facial mientras Claire al contrario tiene una total cara llena de sonrojo y excitación.

–Oye Claire ¿Que sucede? * Pregunta Goku confundido mientras esta misma respira agitadamente.

– ¡Goku, eres un pervertido, me has corrompido, tu ama va a disciplinarte adecuadamente! * Dice Claire hablando no tan fuerte pero de forma agitada, poniendo ambas manos en el rostro de Goku empezando a acercar su cara al mismo mostrándose sus labios de color de las flores de cerezo a floración temprana acercándolos a los de Goku al parecer para darle un beso en los labios al mismo, quien por cierto seguía sin entender lo que hacía Claire ya que nunca vió algo así pero justo cuando está a punto de hacerlo se detiene ella misma.

–"No, no puedo hacerlo aún, esto es muy apresurado y repentino, si va a ocurrir prefiero que sea en el momento adecuado, además si de por sí puede que sea pronto para mi, para él puede que lo sea aun más, sin embargo…" * Dijo Claire con una sonrisa interrumpiéndose a sí misma aun sujetando el rostro de Goku con sus bellas y delicadas manos para finalmente darle con todo su sentimiento un beso en la frente del saiyayin.

–"¡Vaya, es la primera vez que me hacen eso en la frente! * Dice sorprendido Goku ya que siempre se lo daban en una mejilla pero es la primera vez que lo hacen en su frente; luego de esto Claire aprisiona a Goku abrazándolo contra sus limitados pechos desnudos, el mismo seguía sin entender esto aunque puso un leve puchero.

– ¡Oye Claire me harías un fa…..! * Iba a decir Goku pero fue interrumpida por Claire.

– ¡Cállate y déjame estar así un poco mas por favor! * Decía Claire sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y Goku simplemente asintió.

– ¡Por cierto Goku pervertido, si le dices de esto a alguien te quemaré hasta hacerte cenizas! ¿Está Claro? *Decía con voz de mando Claire con Goku simplemente asintiendo aunque confundido y luego de un tiempo de quedarse así ambos salieron del agua, vistiéndose para volver a casa habiéndose finalmente arreglado sus diferencias.

* * *

 **/Habitación de Claire/**

Goku y Claire finalmente llegan entrando al cuarto, Goku encuentra en la misma a su báculo mágico guardado en su funda, esta vez en la nueva forma que había adquirido cuando hace tiempo atrás venció a una horda de espíritus con él cuando Est se fusionó con el mismo, y ahora tenía un color blanco brillante hermoseado; y el mismo esta recostado por la pared, con Est posiblemente descansando.

–Veo que han arreglado sus diferencias Fufufu * Dice Fianna quien les habla con una sonrisa calmada aunque con algo de celos.

–Si, por eso ahora Goku vuelve con nosotros * Dijo sonriente Claire revolviendo el cabello de Goku.

– ¡Si, ahora que estoy de regreso, estoy feliz! Jijijiji * Dice Goku sonriente.

–Fufufu bien por eso, por cierto Claire, alguien más vino a esta habitación porque estaba preocupada por ustedes * Dijo Fianna sonriente, cosa que extraño a Claire y al mirar pudo ver a Rinslet su rival que estaba de espaldas cocinando.

– ¡Rinslet! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! * Pregunta sorprendida Claire.

– ¡Vine a preparar un buen banquete para celebrar que Goku está de vuelta! * Dijo sonriendo Rinslet.

– ¡Ya veo, gracias Rinslet! * Dice alegre Goku mientras la Laurenfrost se sonroja, provocando celos en Claire y Fianna.

– ¡¿Pero qué dices, solo hago lo que creo que es correcto por el bien de nuestro equipo?! * Dice de forma tsundere Rinslet quien preparó una mayor dosis debido al apetito que posee el pequeño guerrero y luego de que terminaran los 4 cenaron mientras conversaban y reían; como sabrán Ellis no estaba presente ya que aun no era muy unida a este grupo mientras que Est estaba durmiendo.

–Oye Fianna ya que te quedaras con nosotros y eres nuestra compañera ¿Qué tal si te unes de forma definitiva a nuestro equipo? * Pregunta Goku a Fianna quien se sorprende al escuchar tan sorprende petición.

–Pues la verdad estoy de acuerdo, no tengo problemas con eso * Dijo Claire de forma calmada.

–Yo tampoco la verdad * Dice Rinslet con una sonrisa tranquila, Fianna al escuchar esta petición se sentía feliz pero a la vez algo dubitativa.

–Desafortunadamente si me uno a ustedes no sé si les seré útil para el Blade Dance ya que no puedo invocar a mi propio espíritu * Dijo Fianna triste sorprendiendo a las demás.

– ¿No puede usted invocar a su espíritu? ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? * Preguntando sorprendida Rinslet.

–Bueno, digamos que hace tiempo me pasó algo doloroso en mi corazón que hizo que perdiera toda la confianza en mí misma como poder invocar de vuelta a mi espíritu * Dijo aun con tristeza Fianna, también provocando tristeza en Claire ya que ella cree saber del porque le pasa eso.

–¡No digas tonterías Fianna, eso no tiene importancia, yo te considero mi amiga ahora y sé que también lo serás de las demás porque eres una buena chica, además al estar con nosotros seguramente recuperaras tu confianza de vuelta, no te desanimes, las cosas se resolverán! * Dijo Goku con positivismo, provocando una sonrisa en Claire y Rinslet pero una gran emoción en Fianna la misma sacándose pequeñas lagrimas.

– ¡Oh Goku, eres único, por eso eres mi prometido! * Dijo Fianna abrazando la cabeza de Goku apretándolo con sus enormes pechos.

– ¡Kyaaaaah! ¡¿Qué le haces a Goku tonta?! * Dice Claire con la cara roja sin tener en cuenta que ella también llego a hacerle eso a Goku pero no había tal notoriedad debido a la enorme diferencia de busto con Fianna.

– ¡Princesa, eso es demasiado! * Grita también roja Rinslet.

– ¡Tengo todo el derecho porque lo conocí primero, además es mi prometido! * Dijo Fianna con una sonrisa picara para enfado de las dos tsunderes.

– ¡No es cierto, lo que nos dijiste no cuenta como para que sean eso, además se supone que eso era una broma! * Decía molesta Claire.

– ¡Tal vez si o Tal vez no! Fufufu * Dijo pícaramente Fianna mientras seguían discutiendo las 3 al mismo tiempo que Goku estaba quedándose casi sin aire.

–Gu gu gu ¡Nuo te mi pegues qui haci calor! * Decía Goku mientras hablaba como podía entre los pechos de Fianna.

Y así pasaron la noche divirtiéndose hasta que Rinslet se retiró y todos se durmieron.

* * *

 **/Mientras en el patio de la academia/**

Se encontraban caminando Ellis, Rakka y Reishia caminando y conversando luego de un entrenamiento que tuvieron; las 3 estaban riendo.

– ¡Oye capitana! ¿No crees que deberías tratar de convivir un poco de ahora en adelante más con su nuevo equipo en el Blade Dance? * Preguntaba con una sonrisa Reishia a Ellis.

– ¡Si, eso les servirá para que puedan aprender a trabajar juntos así como usted lo hace con nosotras! * Dice Rakka también sonriente a lo que Ellis se pone levemente sonrojada sonriendo nerviosamente.

– ¡Si, quizás tengan razón! * Dice Ellis con un sonrojo notado por sus subordinadas y amigas.

– ¡Capitana! ¿Es mi imaginación o usted está sonrojada? * Pregunta Reishia con una sonrisa picara.

– ¡¿Qué, pero a que te refieres?! * Dice Ellis nerviosa y sin poder ocultar su sonrojo.

– ¡Si también lo noté, usted esta sonrojada! Jejeje * Dice Rakka también riendo.

– ¡¿No se a que se refieren?! * Dice Ellis mirando hacia otro lado, luego Rakka y Reishia se miraron mutuamente empezando a reír.

– ¡¿De qué se ríen?! * Dice Ellis sonrojada y luego de reír Rakka junto con Reishia la miran para hablarle.

– ¡A usted le gusta Goku! * Dicen ambas subordinadas al mismo tiempo dejando descolocada a Ellis.

–P…. P…. ¡¿Pero que están diciendo?! * Dice Ellis ahora con la cara aun más roja que antes.

–Es que cuando lo ve usted pone esa cara con sonrojo * Dice Rakka con una sonrisa.

– ¡No es cierto, además el es muy joven! * Dice Ellis tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

–Solo es un año menor que usted, además en que se vea pequeño y adorable es lo que para usted lo hace atractivo ¿no es así? Jejeje * Se ríen ambas chicas para fastidio de Ellis.

– ¡Ya basta, olvidemos este asunto, mejor vayamos a dormir porque mañana nos espera otro día como Los Caballeros Sylphid! * Dice Ellis tratando de cortar con ese tema y sus subordinadas asintiendo.

– ¡Y recuerden lo que dije, pase lo que pase aunque compita en otro equipo en el Blade Dance nosotros seguiremos siendo los Caballeros Sylphid eso no cambiará! * Dice Ellis con sus compañeras asintiendo.

– ¡Por supuesto capitana, porque usted no es solo para nosotras nuestra capitana sino nuestra amiga y pase lo que pase estaremos para velar por usted! * Dice con determinación Reishia.

– ¡Es cierto, seremos amigas por siempre las 3, protegeré nuestra amistad con toda mi fortaleza de piedra! * Dijo también con determinación Rakka, conmoviendo esto a Ellis quien abraza a ambas.

– ¡Gracias chicas, las quiero! * Dice Ellis conmovida mientras las abrazaba.

– ¡También nosotras la queremos capitana! * Dijeron las dos abrazando a su capitana y amiga, con las 3 emocionadas,

– ¡Pero usted ama a Goku! * Dijeron las 2 sonriendo con Ellis poniéndose roja.

– ¡Ya no sigan! * Dice Ellis apenada y las 3 terminan riendo, y disfrutando de su amistad juntas sonriendo.

Lo que las pobres no saben es que esta paz que hay ahora puede arruinarse, ya que en aquel lapso de 6 días que Restia mencionó un gran peligro se avecina.

* * *

 **/3 días después, Guarida del Equipo Inferno /**

La Banda de Inzagi estaba muy cerca de llegar, faltaban solo 1 día para eso y faltaban solo 2 para ejecutar la invasión a la academia Areishia, mientras tanto el espíritu oscuro Restia Ashdoll se encontraba conversando con Sjora Kahn sobre dicha operación.

–A ver si entendí, ¿quieres que te preste mi poder para atacar la academia Areishia de esa bruja Greyworth? , ¿Pero porque, que no se bastan solos ustedes? * Pregunta con una sonrisa seductora Sjora.

–Pués en cierta forma sí, pero el problema principal es que hacerlo de ese modo podríamos no lograr nuestro objetivo de la forma en que queremos, por eso necesitamos una buena distracción, quise pedirle ayuda a Muir, pero ella me dijo que no quiere usar su poder para algo tan absurdo según ella, así que recurro a ti, de hecho en cierta forma, en ese tipo de cuestiones de engaño al enemigo tu eres aún mejor * Dice Restia con una sonrisa.

–Sí, es cierto, pero no quiero participar de ello directamente, no quiero mostrarles mis mejores habilidades antes del Torneo del Blade Dance, sin embargo puedo prestarte algo de mi poder para que tú lo uses; pero no será gratis * Dice con malicia Sjora.

– ¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Y qué quieres a cambio? * Dice Restia también maliciosamente.

–Por ahora nada, simplemente este favor me lo tendrás que pagar algún día cuando te lo pida, incluso si ese favor no sea muy del agrado de La Cardinal, ¿Aceptas el trato? * Dice Sjora extendiendo su mano a Restia para sellar el trato, quien sin dudar corresponde el gesto estrechándole la mano.

– ¡Trato aceptado! * Dice Restia entonces Sjora Kahn le da una especie de sortija en su mano.

– ¿Y esto? * Pregunto curiosa Restia.

–Es la ayuda que querías, con ella podrás usar el poder que necesitas para causar un pequeño caos y distracción en la academia, digamos que es un pequeño obsequio temporal de los Kahn, pero solo lo podrás usar una vez, después de eso quedara inservible, seguramente con eso te bastará, ¿No? * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Sjora Kahn.

–Claro que sí, yo ya tenía también algo guardado por si no conseguía la ayuda requerida, pero esto definitivamente es mejor para este trabajo, y no te preocupes, te pagaré el favor cuando lo digas * Dice Restia satisfecha y con una sonrisa de maldad.

–Está bien, te avisaré eso en el momento oportuno * Dice Sjora Kahn con su sonrisa seductora.

La Academia Espiritual Areishia corre peligro con lo que está tramando Restia.

* * *

 **/2 Días Academia Espiritual Areishia/**

Parecía un día tranquilo en la academia con todas las doncellas nobles asistiendo a la misma, los caballeros Sylphid haciendo sus deberes; las demás alumnas asistiendo a clases y entre ellas algunos equipos del Blade Dance podrían combatir para las clasificatorias.

Goku, Claire, Rinslet, Fianna y Est se dirigían hacia la academia, hoy sería el día para realizar el trabajo encomendado por la directora Greyworth; debido a que tendrían una misión especial ellos no entrarían en clases hoy, habían estado ligeramente entrenando junto con Ellis para que trabajaran en equipo ya que este sería el nuevo equipo completo formado; aunque Fianna aun no conseguía traer a su espíritu pero gracias al apoyo de las demás, en especial de Goku no se desanimaba.

– ¡Qué bien dormí! ¡Hoy estoy con muchas energías gracias a eso, espero que cumplir esta misión sea una misión fácil! * Decía Claire estirándose con una sonrisa.

–Fufufu ¡Yo también! ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo! * Decía Fianna animada.

– ¡Si, después de cumplir esa misión nos dedicaremos enteramente a las clasificatorias para mantener nuestro primer lugar y avanzar a la ronda final de la misma! * Dice animadamente Rinslet asintiendo las otras 2 chicas.

–Jejeje ¿No lo crees así Goku? * Pregunta Claire al pequeño, pero se sorprende al ver la cara seria con el ceño fruncido que tenia este, lo cual también notaron las demás, en especial Est.

–Goku ¡¿Pero que tienes?! *Pregunta preocupada Claire.

– ¿Algo te molesta pequeño? * Pregunto Rinslet tambien preocupada.

– ¿Solo dinos que pasa querido? * Pregunta Fianna con cara de preocupación.

De repente Goku las mira seria a todas.

– ¡Siento un poder maligno y por eso este lugar corre peligro! * Dice Goku en voz alta y con el ceño fruncido sorprendiendo a todas.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dicen las 3 chicas mientras Est permanece estática pero al parecer también siente lo mismo que su amigo.

* * *

 **/Mientras en el bosque de la Academia Areishia/**

Se encontraban reunidos La Banda de Inzagi junto a Restia, ellos ya habían llegado ayer por lo que usaron ese tiempo para descansar y planificar con Restia la operación.

–Bueno, llegó el día, haremos lo que planeamos, yo provocaré caos y distracción * Decía Restia con una sonrisa calmada pero maliciosa.

–Mientras nosotros 4 vamos a tomar los documentos prohibidos de la biblioteca sagrada de esa academia que contienen la información secreta para liberar al espíritu militar de guerra sellado Jomungandr y nos encargaremos de los inútiles guardias que estorben * Decía Spika con seriedad estando todos de acuerdo.

– ¡Y yo impediré que ese tipejo capaz de hacer un contrato con un espíritu interfiera, de hecho pienso matarlo, no me odies por eso Restia! * Decía Jio Inzagi con una sonrisa asesina mirando a Restia ya que sabía que él era su presa escogida.

–Descuida, no tienes la necesidad de matarlo, solo de distraerlo, pero si tienes la capacidad de matarlo en un combate pues no me opondré * Dice Restia con una sonrisa serena.

–"Goku, esta es tu última prueba, si quieres pelear conmigo debes vencer a este bandido con habilidades de elementalista, si no eres capaz de lograr eso entonces no eres lo que yo creía" * Decía Restia con una sonrisa de maldad.

– ¡Bueno, todos a sus posiciones Banda de Inzagi, comenzaremos ahora! * Grita Jio a su banda con la misma asintiendo.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=YtbgGnSvP4k** **}**

– ¡Que empiece el caos! ¡Goku veamos que puedes hace contra esto! Jajajajaja * Ríe de forma psicópata Restia levantando hacia el cielo el anillo que le dió Sjora Kahn disparando de él un rayo oscuro rojizo hacia el cielo, y de el empieza a abrirse una especie de gigantesco portal del mismo color del rayo lanzado por la sortija y de él empiezan a salir cientos y cientos de espíritus malignos, con la mayoría teniendo formas de grandes serpientes con cuernos y ojos rojos brillantes y las mismas habían de distintos colores aunque abundaban en mayor cantidad los de color negro, rojo y gris.

 **/Patio de la Academia/**

Todos los alumnos miraban sorprendidos y en shock, como si fueran un enjambre venían cientos de espíritus malignos en su mayor parte serpientes demoniacas que venían con furia al ataque, las alumnas más débiles huían desesperadamente mientras las más fuertes se ponían en guardia.

– ¡¿Pero qué rayos son esas cosas?! * Decía con el ceño fruncido Rakka quien con los caballeros Sylphid se ponían en guardia para el ataque sacando elemental waffe .

– ¡Son muchos y se dirigen hacia acá, claramente no vienen con buenas intenciones! * Dice seria Reishia quien sacaba su elemental waffe espada congelante.

– ¡Caballeros Sylphid, en guardia, protejamos esta academia de estos invasores! * Dijo Ellis con voz de mando con todos los caballeros asintiendo sacando su elemental waffe, la lanza de viento y preparándose para la batalla.

* * *

 **/Oficina de la Direccion/**

Se encontraban paradas la Directora Greyworth y la Profesora Freya con cara de preocupación y el ceño fruncido de seriedad.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Quién está detrás de esto?! * Preguntaba con fasitidio y enojo Freya.

– ¡Eso es lo de menos ahora, debemos ir a ayudar a las doncellas! * Dice Greyworth con el ceño fruncido y Freya asintiendo pero de la ventana entra el espíritu maligno más grande que había entre los invasores destruyendo la ventana y la pared; la misma era una serpiente de unos 8 metros bastante ancha se interponía en su camino , tenía un color de piel gris, con unos cuernos en la cabeza y unos rojos e intimidantes ojos, la misma abría la boca como demostrando hambre aparentemente teniendo intención de devorarlas en especial a la Directora en quien centraba su mirada.

– ¡Parece que este que es el más grande de todos ellos no nos dejara pasar tan fácilmente! * Decía Greyworth con una sonrisa irónica.

– ¡Eso lo noté! *Decía seria Freya y justo después de eso un atacante trato de cortar a esta ultima quien lo esquiva por poco, el atacante tenía en vez de brazos, hachas en las manos, un cuerpo aparentemente humano vestido como los ninjas de color totalmente negro, y su cabeza siendo la de una serpiente también de color negro con ojos rojos, el mismo ser eligió como presa a la profesora Freya.

– ¡Que fastidio! ¡Tendré que luchar contra esta cosa! ¡Es un fastidio pelear por eso prefiero solo enseñar! * Decía con fastidio Freya.

– ¡Ni hablar, alumnas les encomiendo la academia mientras estoy ocupada aquí, luchen con todo pero lo más importante; sobrevivan y ni se les ocurra morir queridas doncellas! ¡Caballeros Sylphid y Goku, a ustedes por sobre todo se los encargo!

*Dijo la Directora con determinación poniéndose en guardia al igual que Freya para esta pelea.

* * *

 **/Biblioteca sagrada de la Academia Areishia/**

Se encontraban unas 4 caballeros Sylphid haciendo guardia en el lugar, entre ellas estaban las 2 que hicieron equipo durante un tiempo con Ellis, Rakka y Reishia en las clasificatorias del Blade Dance; una tenía el pelo negro corto hasta los hombros con ojos del mismo color mientras que otra tenía el pelo largo marrón lacio con ojos también del mismo color, y junto a ellas estaban otras 4, las mismas escuchaban el sonido de los espíritus que venían al ataque.

– ¡Algo está pasando afuera, ese sonido no es normal, tal vez debamos ir a ver! * Decía la de pelo corto negro.

– ¡Si, vamos nosotras dos, ustedes quédense aquí por favor! * Decía la de pelo marrón con las otras 2 asintiendo pero mientras se dirigían a la salida, 4 figuras aparecieron, se trata de los 4 subordinados de Jio Inzagi que componen su banda; los mismos aprovecharon el caos para infiltrarse, lográndolo con éxito.

– ¡¿Se van tan pronto?! ¡Si su trabajo es proteger este lugar mejor quédense para masacrarlas perras! Jajajajajaja * Ríe Spika al igual que los otros 3 emitiendo un instinto asesino mientras las caballeros Sylphid se ponían en guardia con seriedad aunque intimidadas por estos terribles asesinos, claramente saben que corren un peligro mortal.

* * *

 **/Patio de la Academia con Goku y sus amigas/**

Mientras tanto más alejado de ese lugar estaban Goku y sus amigas viendo lo que avecinaba.

– ¡A esto me refería! * Grita Goku viendo como las criaturas se dirigían a atacar a las alumnas.

– ¡No puede ser, es un ataque enemigo! * Decía sorprendida y aterrada Rinslet.

– ¡Son muchos espíritus malignos! * Dice Fianna preocupada.

– ¡Debemos ir a ayudar a destruir a esas cosas! * Dice Claire con determinación preparando su waffe, con los demás asintiendo pero en ese momento aparece alguien en su camino, ni más ni menos que el nuevo socio de Restia Ashdoll y líder de La Infame Banda de Inzagi; Jio Inzagi.

– ¡No tan rápido Son Goku! ¡Las demás basuras no me importan, pero tú no pasarás, ya que jugaremos tú y yo! * Dice Jio Inzagi expulsando un aura maligna fuerte.

– ¡Este tipo, su poder es mayor a aquel gigante, el tal Labolas ese que trajo Restia; seguramente trabaja para ella; él debe ser la prueba de la que ella hablaba! * Dice Goku con seriedad, entonces se dirige a sus amigas con una mirada seria.

– ¡Todas, vayan a ayudar a las demás y combatan a estos monstruos, ustedes son fuertes, sé que pueden! * Dice Goku con orden a las chicas hablando con mucha seriedad y el ceño fruncido, tanto que ninguna se atrevió a discutirle, mas aun al enterarse de todos los logros que Goku tiene en su haber.

– ¡Esta bien! * Asintiendo con determinaciones todas.

– ¡Est, tu también ve y llévate esto! * Dijo Goku lanzándole su báculo mágico con la pequeña espíritu atrapándolo y asintiendo; todas sus amigas se dirigieron a combatir dichos espíritus quedándose así Goku y Jio Inzagi cara a cara.

–Jajajaja ¡Entonces es cierto, no usas a tu espíritu para combatir! ¡Qué sujeto peculiar! * Dice Jio con una sonrisa asesina.

– ¡Est no es mi espíritu ni nada de mi pertenencia, es mi amiga en quien confío al igual que las demás, además yo lucho solo y ahora me encargaré de ti, enviado de Restia! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Veo que sabes que ella y yo trabajamos juntos! Jejejeje, ¡Aunque no te confundas, solo somos socios, no soy su empleado pequeño niñato! * Dice desafiante con su sonrisa asesina Jio.

– ¡No me importa, solo sé que te patearé el trasero! * Dice Goku con su sonrisa desafiante y poniéndose en su clásica pose de pelea al estilo tortuga mientras Jio también se pone en guardia.

– ¡Matándote estaré un paso más cerca de convertirme en el sucesor del Rey Salomón! Jajajaja * Dice Riendo locamente Jio Inzagi preparándose para empezar su lucha con Goku.

Un gran caos está ocurriendo en la academia, con batallas por todas partes entre Espíritus Malignos y Asesinos contra Miembros de la Academia Espiritual Areishia, Alumnos, Docente y Directora que están a punto de comenzar.

¿Podrán Goku y las demás salvar esta academia de los enemigos? ¿Se saldrán con la suya Restia y La Banda Inzagi? ¿Qué será el favor que le pedirá Sjora a Restia a cambio de su ayuda? ¿Se mantendrá firme Claire en su promesa de nunca más separarse de Goku aún cuando se entere que el principal enemigo del mismo es su propia y querida hermana mayor? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.

* * *

Hola Soy Goku: La Academia está siendo atacada por todos estos miserables, debo derrotar a este Jio o como se llame para ayudar a las demás, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, algo terrible puede pasar y debo evitarlo; Claire, Ellis y las demás de la academia, cuídense, no permitan que nada malo les pase y las que puedan luchen con toda su fuerza.

Esto y más en Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance. ¡No se lo pierdan!


	10. La Última Prueba de Goku

Antes de empezar quería comentarles algunas cosas del capítulo anterior, el cuál disfruté mucho hacerlo:

La pelea y reconciliación de Claire y Goku: Debo admitir que esto fue lo segundo más fuerte del capítulo anterior por todo lo que tuvo; pensé en hacerlo así porque tiene mucho sentido teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Claire, además de que de alguna forma esto sirve para fortalecer su relacionamiento, y así se demostró, prácticamente con creces ya que por poco Claire llega lo más lejos que se puede llegar con Goku, XD; y la personalidad del pequeño claramente lo está haciendo irresistible para las princesas sin que el siquiera lo note o entienda del tema(totalmente opuesto a Kamito).

¿Por qué Goku a pesar de ser muy diferente, empieza a ganar fama de pervertido de parte de las alumnas que no lo conocen bien? Es demasiado simple, el propio Kamito precisamente no era un Issei, o sea que no era un pervertido, pero al ser un hombre entrando a la academia y de golpe ganarse la simpatía de algunas mujeres, las ignorantes damas nobles que no conocen el mundo creen que es un pervertido simplemente por eso, claro, eso aparte de situaciones embarazosas accidentales que el mismo tuvo que pasar en la historia original; pues con Goku pasa lo mismo o incluso peor, debido a que este por su inocencia no conoce lo que es el pudor y la vergüenza, hace cosas como tocarles sus partes íntimas a las chicas para saber de qué sexo son, ya que él aún no se siente 100% seguro para saber que sexo son hasta ya sea tocarlas o dándoles leves pataditas en las mismas, o más aun, verlas personalmente como lo hizo a Claire cuando se conocieron, a Est también cuando se conocieron(Aunque aquí con claro consentimiento de esta al gustarle estar desnuda solo para él) o a Fianna al ver sus bragas, y todo eso conduce a rumores de que las chicas piensen que es un pervertido(puede que se enteren de esas medias verdades mediante pequeños débiles espíritus del tamaño de insectos que escuchan todo y a veces transfieren información a cualquiera terminando en malinterpretaciones; así ocurre en la historia original de hecho); aunque en cierta forma tener a Claire, Rinslet y Ellis para disciplinarlo tal vez pueda frenar un poco esos rumores o empeorarlos más, XD. En síntesis la principal razón por la que Goku empieza a ganarse fama de pervertido es simplemente por ser un hombre en una academia llena enteramente de hermosas chicas, lo cual incluye a su propia amiga espíritu.

El principio de la locura de Restia: Pues esto fue un flashback para explayar mejor lo que la Directora Greyworth le explicó a Goku en el capítulo 4 para que todos entiendan por qué tiene una personalidad mucho más retorcida que en la historia original donde la misma se debate si ser o no una villana mientras aquí por la tragedia de la muerte Kamito se convirtió en una verdadera villana prácticamente más fiel a Rubia que en la obra original, ya que aquí está decepcionada de la humanidad en si por lo que lo único que la motiva a seguir viva es causar el mayor caos posible, sin importarle nada más. Esto fue lo más fuerte del capítulo anterior ya que nos muestra cómo se rompe la cordura de Restia siendo invadida por la maldad y el odio.

Bueno, esa era toda la explicación que quería dar.

* * *

Ahora responderé a los comentarios.

 **twisterblake2015:** Muchas Gracias por el apoyo de siempre amigo y respondiendo a tu comentario, en cuanto a su relación con las chicas pues será todo un largo proceso a largo plazo, aun así me alegra que te esté gustando como se desenvuelven su relacionamiento con las chicas y que tan lejos llegan, XD; y en cuanto a los problemas que ocurrirán, pues esos empiezan a mostrarse en esta que es la primera gran saga, **La Saga de Restia** , en este capítulo empiezan las confrontaciones entre La Academia Areishia vs La Banda Inzagi y los espíritus malvados, estate atento. Mil Gracias por seguir este fanfic y apoyarlo amigo. Saludos.

 **END MIKAEL:** Muchas Gracias por el apoyo hermano, así lo haré.

 **Juanan231283:** Mil agradecimientos por el apoyo amigo y en cuanto a tu comentario, pues digamos que era algo parecido por culpa de una maldición culpa de la Oscuridad del Otro mundo, eso se explicará más adelante. Mil gracias por el apoyo.

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Mil Gracias por el apoyo y me alegra que te haya gustado todo amigo, la verdad traté de hacerlo lo más completo posible antes del inicio de las batallas contra el enemigo y creo que quedó bien; muchas gracias por esas palabras la verdad que me alegran mucho desde el fondo de mi corazón, y le pondré el mismo empeño cuando haga los otros fanfics futuros; y en cuando a que las demás chicas de la academia cambien su pensamiento del Goku pervertido, pues te diré que es difícil ya que las mismas chicas son tan ignorantes que creen que cualquier hombre por entrar en una academia llena de mujeres hermosas automáticamente debe ser un pervertido, además de que la torpeza e ingenuidad de Goku no ayuda mucho a remediar la situación, como su manía por tocar sus partes íntimas para saber de qué sexo son, lo cual es lo que peor ha hecho para que Goku tenga esta fama en la academia, además de que ya sin darse cuenta, Goku no solo se está ganando esta fama en esta academia, sino en la que serán las academias rivales que participarán en el torneo del Blade Dance; pero no te preocupes que en el torneo las que quieran usar su supuesta perversión en su contra se tragaran sus palabras llevándose una no muy agradable sorpresa, o sea que él no tiene ni idea de lo que es nada de eso, tal como pasó con Bulma en el primer capítulo de Dragón Ball cuando intentaba seducirlo para quitarle la esfera de 4 estrellas; XD. Saludos Amigo y Muchas Gracias por el apoyo.

Sin nada más que añadir comencemos

* * *

 **No soy dueño de DragónBall ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance ni de los soundracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores AkiraToriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundracks usados en el fanfic.**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance**

 **Capítulo 10: La Última Prueba de Goku.**

En el capítulo anterior La Banda Inzagi y los espíritus malvados controlados por Restia que fueron prestados por Sjora Kahn empezaron su ataque a la Academia Espiritual Areishia para causar el caos suficiente que sirva como distractor para poder robar documentos prohibidos de la biblioteca sagrada que contiene información de cómo liberar al espíritu militar Jomungandr de la ciudad minera espiritual de Gado, Goku y todos en la academia ahora les toca combatir contra estos terribles invasores.

Y hablando de Goku, el mismo se preparaba para combatir a Jio Inzagi cara a cara en el patio del campus de la Academia, los dos se miraban cara a cara con una sonrisa desafiante.

–¡Antes que nada, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Jio Inzagi, Líder de La Banda de Inzagi , el que será sucesor del Rey Salomón, y derrotarte me colocará un paso más cerca de ello, claro solo en el caso de que seas tan fuerte como mencionó esa pequeña niña cuervo! Jejeje * Dice con arrogancia Jio Inzagi.

–Con que ese es tu nombre, pues como ya sabes el mío no tengo porque presentarte, así que es mejor si empezamos de una vez, ya que luego de que te derrote podré pelear contra Restia * Dice con una sonrisa de desafío Goku.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=G6N6ucGpw8Q** **}**

–Jajajaja, ¡No te creas bastardo, empecemos! * Grita Jio Inzagi quien corre hacia Goku haciendo aparecer misteriosamente un par de espadas diferentes aunque algo parecidas moviéndolas rápidamente queriendo provocar varias cortadas en Goku, ya que al moverlas de esa manera parecían licuadoras, finalmente acercándose al mismo tratando de ocasionarle cortadas pero el mismo usando su dedo índice y el dedo del medio de ambas manos las junta bloqueando todas las cortadas que trataba de provocarle Jio con ellas para sorpresa de este no solo por la velocidad de manos de Goku, sino por hacerlo solo con 2 dedos de cada mano.

– ¡¿Qué, cómo puedes bloquearlas de esa manera con sus dedos?! *Pregunta sorprendido Jio.

– ¡Es simple, porque esas espadas no son tan fuertes ni filosas! ¡Solo mira lo que hago con ellas! * Dice Goku dirigiendo una patada hacia Jio quien usa sus dos espadas para bloquearla pero por desgracia para él la patada partió en 2 fácilmente ambas espadas.

– ¡Que porquería! ¡Las partió solo con sus piernas, este tipo no es ordinario! * Dijo Jio sorprendido.

En ese momento Goku se dirigió para darle un puñetazo en el abdomen, pero repentinamente apareció en frente del mismo un escudo bloqueando el golpe de Goku impidiéndole llegar a Inzagi quien sonríe malignamente.

–Jajajajaja ¿Qué te parece mi espíritu que se manifiesta? Es ¡Aegis Bomb! * Y al decir su nombre el espíritu escudo hace una gran explosión superior incluso a la provocada por Claire cuando luchó contra él hace unos días, haciendo que Goku vuele al suelo provocando un cráter; esto produjo una gran cortina de humo.

–Jajajaja ¿Eso no te la esperabas bastardo? ¡Ese era el espíritu escudo bomba Aegis Bomb, superior incluso al espíritu Aegis normal bobo! Y si crees que soy de esos que hablan mucho pero se confían, porque no he terminado contigo, ¡Manifiéstate, Wolfgang! * Exclama Jio invocando de uno de los sellos de su cuerpo un lobo color amarillento de tamaño del espíritu de Ellis, Fenrir, el mismo se dirige a atacar a Goku con intención de morderlo, pero este se levanta del cráter y salta dándole un feroz puñetazo al espíritu en la cara mandando a volar al mismo contra un árbol con el mismo quedando inconsciente desapareciendo para volver al Astral Zero; pero esta distracción la aprovechó Jio para correr a toda velocidad hacia Goku.

– ¡Manifiéstate, Steel Ring! * Grita Jio y su rodilla derecha se cubre de un grueso aro de acero brillante con el que le da un potente rodillazo reforzado a Goku en la cara dejando a este algo aturdido, aunque sin caer derribado pero quedando con la cara mirando a un costado.

–Te lo repito, ¡No he terminado contigo pequeña rata! * Grita Jio poniendo sus 2 manos en el suelo y arrancando en cada mano un enorme pedazo del mismo arrojando uno de esos pedazos a Goku y el otro hacia arriba del mismo, el pedazo que se dirigía a Goku este lo golpea con su puño haciéndolo pedazos pero eso solo era una distracción de Jio para ejecutar una técnica.

– ¡META THREE-DIMENSIONAL MOVEMENT! * Grita Jio aumentando su velocidad y saltando directamente hacia el pedazo de suelo que permanecía arriba para ejecutar en la misma una patada usándola para obtener impulso como si fuera un techo, ejecutando un giro sorprendentemente elegante y aterrizando detrás de Goku preparándose para invocar mas espíritus.

– ¡Manifiéstate espíritu espada, Gladius! y también ¡Manifiéstate espíritu, Gold Punch! * Grita Jio trayendo dos espíritus más, al primero lo trajo en forma de una gran espada ancha y gruesa sujetándola en su mano izquierda y al segundo en forma de manopla de oro puro poniéndosela en su mano derecha, y se preparaba para usar a Gladius con la intención de degollar a Goku.

– ¡Taaaaaa! * Grita Goku dando un fuerte puñetazo a la espada partiéndola en dos, pero una vez mas era una distracción de parte de Jio para propinarle un fuerte derechazo reforzado con su Gold Punch, dándoselo directamente en la cara a Goku esta vez sí derribando al mismo cayendo al suelo de cara quedándose boca para abajo en el mismo aparentemente noqueado.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=G6N6ucGpw8Q** **}**

–Jajajajajajaja ¡¿Eso es todo lo que puede ofrecer el gran Goku?! ¡¿Y con ese pobre nivel pretendes enfrentarte a alguien como Restia?! ¡Ella está fuera de tu liga imbécil, es más, posiblemente yo también, con un par de mis subordinados seguramente hubiera bastado para eliminarte! Jajajajajajaj….. ¿¡QUEEEE?! * Decía Jio después de burlarse ahora sorprendido al ver a Goku levantarse de todo esos ataques seguidos, prácticamente ileso.

– ¡Imposible! ¡Deberías estar totalmente destrozado y sangrando después de eso! * Grita sorprendido Jio Inzagi.

– ¡Esos ataques fueron bien hechos, sí que dolieron, felicidades, eres hasta ahora el oponente más hábil que hasta ahora he enfrentado aquí! ¡Pero si crees que con esos golpes vas a derrotarme estás muy equivocado! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante ante un sorprendido Jio.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=GDE-QNRxrdQ** **}**

– ¡Miserable, sé que te afectaron de verdad, solo te haces el duro, ahora veras! ¡Manifiéstate, Falchion! * Grita Jio con enojo invocando a un espíritu espada azul esta vez menos gruesa que Gladius tratando de cortar a Goku, pero este le da un codazo a la espada rompiéndola, siendo una vez más el ataque de la misma una distracción de Jio.

– ¡Manifiéstate Aerial! * Dijo Jio haciendo aparecer un poderoso viento tratando de derribar a Goku, pero dicho viento empieza a ser succionado por la boca de Goku quien empieza a hincharse como un globo finalmente lográndolo y pareciendo un Goku bastante redondo y con apariencia graciosa.

– ¡¿Que carajos hizo este payaso?! ¡¿Acaso quiere explotar este loco?!* Grita Jio pero Goku empieza a abrir la boca y a dejar salir todo ese viento desinflándose Goku también como lo haría un globo hasta volver a la normalidad.

– ¡Maldita sea, ahora mi ataque no le hizo nada de nada! * Dice Jio Frustrado.

– ¡Buruburuburu! ¡Esta vez tu ataque no fue bien hecho! ¡Fueron dos ataques muy débiles! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa sacándole la lengua a un irritado Jio.

– ¡Cállate! * Grita Jio invocando varios espíritus espadas de seguido tratando de cortar a Goku pero el mismo rompía todas con mucha facilidad, Jio empezaba a sentirse nervioso e intimidado y comenzaba a creerle a Restia quien decía Goku no es un ser ordinario, sino un enemigo peligroso a tener en cuenta.

– ¡¿Qué rayos eres tú?! * Dice Jio Inzagi en shock al ver el poder de Goku.

– ¡Soy un peleador de Artes Marciales que te pateara tu trasero! * Dice el pequeño Guerrero con una sonrisa de confianza.

– ¡Chiquillo insolente, veo que tienes resistencia a los golpes! ¡¿Pero qué tal a esto?! ¡Manifiéstate espíritu venenoso, Rafflesia! * Grita Jio invocando una gran humareda toxica y venenosa la cual se dirigía a Goku.

–Jajajaja ¡Tus pulmones se infectaran y pudrirán enano estúpido! * Grita Jio creyendo que con esa nube venenosa si acabaría con él, pero estaba equivocado.

– ¡Este también es un ataque mal hecho que no está a la altura de los primeros que usaste, tonto de cara fea! * Dice Goku aspirando aire para preparar sus pulmones listos para realizar un soplo con toda su fuerza.

– ¡¿Y ahora que hará ese bastardo?! * Se preguntaba Jio pero cuando lo descubrió quedó en Shock.

– ¡¿Maldito, no pensaras?! * Dijo Jio sorprendido al ver lo que Goku quería hacer lo cual era soplar tan fuerte la nube de veneno que se dirigía hacia él para no solo apartarlo de sí mismo, sino para regresárselo a Jio.

– ¡Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! * Dio Goku un gran soplo empujando fácilmente la enorme nube de veneno hacia el propio Inzagi quien invocó un espíritu de viento con poder defensivo para crear un remolino a su alrededor que ayudó a deshacerse del veneno el mismo finalmente desvaneciéndose, pero dado que ese espíritu uso toda su fuerza para despejar el veneno desapareció.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=GDE-QNRxrdQ** **}**

– ¡Maldita sea, te acabaré personalmente! * Dice Jio dirigiéndose a toda velocidad contra Goku para tratar de golpearlo con su espíritu aun activo Gold Punch, luego apareciendo detrás de Goku con intención de darle un golpe sorpresa, pero el mismo previó el movimiento de jio, preparando un fuerte golpe, lanzando un fuerte puñetazo, mientras Jio hace lo propio pero con la mano portadora de Gold Punch, chocando ambos puños produciendo una onda de choque que manda a volar a Jio pero este logrando aterrizar de pie pero con el puño algo entumecido aunque sin sentir dolor gracias a Gold Punch, luego trato de darle otro rodillazo reforzado con su Steel Ring pero Goku también lo ro recibió chocando su puño con él para que luego Jio aterrice de pie sorprendido y con la rodilla utilizada temblando levemente.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=66is5GkFyCE** **}**

– ¡Miserable enano! ¡Ahora verás….! ¡¿Qué?! * Decía con una expresión cómica de sorpresa Jio al ver que tanto su Gold Punch como su Steel Ring empezaron a desquebrajarse hasta romperse completamente.

– ¡No puede ser, incluso destrozó un espíritu de oro puro y a mi poderoso anillo con sus manos desnudas! * Decía Jio ahora bastante intimidado.

– ¡Ya fue suficiente de ti atacando! ¡¿Qué tal si yo te muestro mis propios ataques?! * Dice Goku sonriendo con desafío.

–Jaaaaa ¡Como si tú supieras como lanzar un buen ataque! * Dice Jio con desafío pensando que la especialidad de Goku era solo defender y resistir.

–Jijiji ¡¿Quieres probar?! ¡Pues aquí te va esto! * Dice Goku desapareciendo de la vista de Jio sorprendiendo al mismo.

– ¡¿Dónde está, adonde fue esa alimaña?! * Preguntaba Jio para luego ver a Goku apareciendo justo en frente de élcolocándose en una pose extendiendo las piernas sl estar parado poniendo su puño derecho en su palma izquierda y al mismo costado

– ¡Aquí estoy y ahora recibirás mi nueva versión de la técnica del Jankenpon sin picar a los ojos! ¡Aquí te va esto! ¡PIEDRA! * Grita Goku dándole un fuerte puñetazo a Jio en el estómago causándole daño y el mismo quedando casi sin aire.

– ¡Arg! * Dice Jio echando saliva por la boca, pero el ataque de Goku no termina allí.

– ¡PAPEL! * Grita Goku dándole a Jio un fuerte golpe con la palma de su mano en la mandíbula causándole un terrible dolor aunque pudiendo aguantar para no salir volando.

– ¡Y por último! ¡TIJERA! * Grita Goku preparando sus dos dedos en forma de tijeras para darle un golpe a Jio, solo que envés de hacerlo en los ojos, lo hace en la frente mandando finalmente a volar al mismo.

– ¡UAAAAAAH! * Grita Jio mientras se va volando para finalmente chocar contra el piso provocando un gran hoyo hundiéndose entre los escombros del suelo.

–Jijijiji, ¡Esa técnica me la enseñó mi abuelito, aunque cambié lo del piquete a los ojos ya que me acuerdo que me dijeron que hacer eso es trampa, así que desde esa vez he cambiado mi golpe, aunque creo que es más efectivo golpear en la frente de la cabeza! Jijiji * Dice Goku riéndose para luego notar que de forma algo dificultosa se incorporaba Jio Inzagi con dolor en el abdomen y en la cabeza.

–"¡Maldición, su estilo de pelea es aún mejor que los de la Escuela de la Instrucción, parece incluso más competente que Kazehaya Kamito en aquel momento ya que este ni siquiera usa armas! ¡No me queda más remedio que usar mis mejores espíritus, incluso si debo usar el poder que me prestó Restia, lo haré, aunque pensé que no tendría que hacer eso contra él solo!" * Dice en su mente Jio con seriedad planeando ahora pelear con todo su poder en esta pelea.

* * *

 **/Oficina de la Dirección, con Greyworth/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=A3IsxdAD1ng** **}**

Nos encontramos con la Directora Greyworth viéndose las caras con un gigantesco espíritu en forma de Serpiente de 8 metros bastante ancha, con unos cuernos y unos intimidantes ojos rojos observándola atentamente con instinto asesino, como un cazador a una presa.

–"Este no es un espíritu ordinario, es un espíritu de gran poder mágico, posiblemente un espíritu del nivel militar, pero ¿quién podría controlar a semejante espíritu poderoso sin un contrato?, ya que evidentemente no tiene contrato con nadie, pero sí es controlado por alguien a distancia. ¡Un momento, serpientes, la mayorías son serpientes demoniacas, solo conozco una familia en todo el mundo capaz de controlar de esta manera a espíritus serpientes demoniacas, obviamente eso no sirve de prueba contundente para lanzar dicha acusación contra esa familia, pero es un claro indicio!" * Pensaba la Directora con seriedad.

–"¡No es momento de pensar en ello, debo derrotar a esta cosa ahora!" * Dice Greyworh cuando de repente el espíritu serpiente empieza arrastrarse para atacarla.

– ¡JIAAAAAAR! * Rugía la serpiente con hambre abriendo la boca para tratar de devorar a Greyworth quien lo esquiva saltando magistralmente terminando la serpiente por devorar el escritorio de la directora pero no a ella, aun así debido a la destrucción del mueble le generó molestia en esta última.

– ¡Creo que vas a pagar por hacer eso, ese escritorio llevaba años allí de forma impecable! ¿Sabes? * Decía Greyworth con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡JIAAAAAAAR! * Rugió el espíritu furioso por fallar en su cometido preparándose para intentarlo nuevamente recibiendo una patada con la planta del pie de Greyworth causándole leve molestias, pero se recompone rápidamente rugiendo otra vez con furia.

– ¡Cielos, en verdad que estoy oxidada! ¡En otros tiempos esa patada te hubiera derribado y hasta incluso dejarte en Nocáut! ¡Esto será más complicado de lo que pensé!* Decía molesta Greyworth mientras la serpiente trataba de golpearla con su poderosa cola la cual esquivo por poco pero recibió un fuerte cabezazo de la misma estrellándola contra la pared.

– ¡Eso dolió! * Dijo Greywroth esquivando por poco otro intento de mordida de la serpiente quien mordió masticando el mismo y al darse cuenta que no tiene nada de carne lo escupe, enfureciéndose el espíritu una vez más.

– ¡Muy bien, tu lo has querido bastardo, aunque este oxidada, aún puedo invocar a mi espíritu! ¡Ahora sabrás de mí! * Dice Greyworth preparándose para invocar a su espíritu para buscar eliminar a tan poderoso monstruo, entonces puso su mano en el suelo, un rayo de luz como la sangre salió y un misterioso cuadrado mágico fue dibujado.

– ¡Sal de las puertas del infierno, conde que asciende a la grandeza, espíritu demonio, Void! * Dijo Greyworth el canto para la invocación de su espíritu y desde el centro del cuadrado mágico que brillaba intensamente la luz roja salió un bulto sin forma de oscuridad con un aura intimidante que puso a la serpiente monstruo en alerta; luego Greyworth extendió su mano y la masa de oscuridad se convirtió en una espada apareciendo en las manos de la conocida como La Bruja de la noche, Greyworth viéndose imponente.

– ¡Este es mi elemental waffe, Storm Bringer, con ella te enseñaré que no soy precisamente un platillo que quieras probar! * Exclama con una sonrisa de confianza Greyworth sosteniendo a su elemental waffe preparada para enfrentar con ella a la serpiente demoniaca gigante.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=A3IsxdAD1ng** **}**

* * *

 **/Pasillo de la academia/**

Se encontraba desplazándose por las sombras de las paredes la profesora Freya usando su espíritu sombra el cual generalmente usa para recopilar información pero ahora tenía que usarlo en la batalla; principalmente vino hacia el pasillo la misma ya que era mejor que estorbar en la pelea de la Directora, pero luego volteó hacia atrás y no veía a nadie.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=sSMFp3uxPSU** **}**

–"¿Acaso ese bastardo no me siguió? Pensé que yo era su objetivo" * Decía en su mente la profesora pero de repente desde su propia sombra comenzó a salir silenciosamente una cabeza de serpiente negra con ojos rojos con ambos brazos con teniendo hachas de tamaño medio envés de manos, y un cuerpo humanoide como el de un ninja vestido totalmente de negro, cuando finalmente salió trato de cortarle la cabeza a Freya por sorpresa, pero ella lo esquivó recibiendo una leve cortadura en su rostro sangrando, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su oponente, el cual con su cabeza de serpiente rugía al querer hacer pedazos a su presa.

– ¡JIEEEEEEER! * Rugía el espíritu ninja serpiente mientras Freya se limpiaba la herida en la cara.

–Bueno, al menos no tiene veneno en las hachas, ¡Pero aun así esto es molesto! ¡Este tipo tiene una habilidad parecida a la de mi espíritu! * Dice con fastidio, pereza y el ceño fruncido la profesora con anteojos que claramente detesta luchar.

–En otra situación te hubiera ofrecido retirarte junto con los demás que vinieron a fastidiar * Decía Freya con seriedad invocando con su poder espiritual un par de cuchillas gemelas negra exclusiva para el asesinato sigiloso, las cuales no son waffes, sino que las invocó con su propio poder espiritual mágico, y luego de esto su mirada seria se convirtió en una mirada fría e intimidante.

–Pero no solo se meten conmigo y la directora si no que se atreven a poner en riesgo la vida de mis estudiantes y hacer eso puede ser un riesgo letal para ustedes ¿sabes? * Dijo con frialdad la profesora Freya preparándose para luchar contra dicho espíritu serpiente humanoide quien sacaba su lengua tal como lo haría una serpiente asechando a su presa, finalmente empezando tanto Freya y el espíritu a desplazarse entre las sombras a gran velocidad chocando sus armas de filos escuchándose varias veces escuchándose el sonido de metales chocando, era una pelea buscando ver quien asesina primero con sigilo desplazándose y chocando sus armas para luego salir de la misma mirándose ambos seriamente.

–"Es rápido, este espíritu es rápido en las sombras, tiene un estilo similar al mío para luchar, y esos brazos hachas aparentemente no tienen mucho peso lo cual lo favorece bastante para ser más veloz en moverse y a la vez en usar con rapidez su arma" * Decía Freya mientras analizaba a su enemigo quien simplemente miraba en silencio a Freya ya que al no ser un espíritu capaz de adquirir forma humana no es capaz de dialogar con los humanos normalmente, aunque posiblemente ni aunque lo fuera no querría hablar mucho con su presa a matar.

Inmediatamente el espíritu ninja serpiente se hunde en las sombras para buscar desplazarse nuevamente y Freya también hace lo mismo empezando de vuelta una andada de choques de metales, hasta que finalmente Freya logra ocasionarle una cortada en su hombro al espíritu mientras este consigue lo propio en el hombro de Freya también dañando esa zona de su bata de profesora; la pelea es aparentemente pareja debido a lo parecido de sus estilos, ; la serpiente luego empieza nuevamente a desplazarse entre las sombras.

– ¡Que Fastidio esto es de no acabar! * Dice Freya haciendo lo mismo y cuando se preparaba para otro choque de armas de filos ocurrió algo impensado, la serpiente atreves de las sombras empezó a estirar sus brazos como si fueran brazos de gomas; y sus manos de hachas estaban a punto de impactar a una sorprendida Freya.

–"¡Maldición me descuidé!" * Dice en su mente Freya quien haciendo un movimiento elegante girando logra por poco esquivar el brazo hacha derecho, pero no pudo con el izquierdo quien justamente le ocasiono una cortada en la zona del pecho por encima de sus senos ocasionándole sangrado.

– ¡Argh! * Dice Freya destrozándose buena parte del lado izquierdo de su bata.

– ¡JIEEEEEEEER! * Ruge el espíritu ninja serpiente como sintiéndose satisfecho de que por fin está logrando herir a su presa.

– ¡Veo que te sientes feliz idiota! * Dice Freya adolorida y con el ceño fruncido para luego quitarse la bata rota arrojando la misma y quedando en sostén mostrando una buena figura que no demostraba debido a lo discreto que siempre es su vestimenta, aunque aún herida en el pecho no quita la belleza de esta inteligente mujer profesora que si bien no tiene senos fuera de lo común o mucho que destacar aunque sin ser pequeños como los de Claire, es su buena condición física y muy bien formado cuerpo lo que destaca.

– ¡Bueno plaga, tú lo has pedido! ¡Creo que ahora sabrás porque La Directora Greyworth confiaba tanto en mí para labores de espionaje, y no pienses que solo sé recolectar información y enseñar, simplemente odio pelear, pero ahora te vas a enterar!

* Dice seria Freya demostrando frialdad y que a partir de ahora irá enserio, estaba batalla ahora iba a entrar a su clímax de este par de luchadores de las sombras.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=sSMFp3uxPSU** **}**

* * *

 **/ Con Ellis, Rakka y Reishia/.**

El trío de caballeros Sylphid al igual que todo el mundo en la academia estaban luchando contra los espíritus demoniacos que invadían la academia, los mismos provocaban destrozos a las mismas atacando a los estudiantes, algunas que son débiles si no lograban escapar terminaban heridas, aunque si bien empiezan a haber algunas estudiantes heridas, no hay ninguna baja, sin embargo las estudiantes más fuertes, mismas que participan en la clasificatoria del Blade Dance usaban todo su empeño y valentía para enfrentar a dichos espíritus eliminando a varios del mismo, este justamente es el caso del trío de caballeros mencionadas.

– ¡EVIL WINDS! ¡Salgan y hagan alboroto! * Dijo Rinslet el nombre de su técnica usando su elemental waffe en forma de lanza, produciendo un viento que al soplar con gran fuerza se convierten en cuchillas para cortar en pedazos los cuerpos de esos espíritus, si bien este tipo de ataques no eran efectivos contra un oponente como Goku que tenía un cuerpo demasiado resistente, estos espíritus que si bien vienen en gran cantidad, son muy débiles para resistir este tipo de ataques.

– ¡ROCK BREAKER! * Grita Rakka con su waffe elemental que consiste en un enorme mazo de roca con el que golpea de forma contundente a varios espíritus malignos que intentan atacarle.

– ¡FREEZING CUTTING! * Grita Reishia también ejecutando su técnica de corte congelante con su waffe elemental de espada con aura de congelación.

– ¡Son demasiados, esto es de no acabar! * Se queja Ellis con molestia.

– ¡Es cierto capitana, si bien no son muy fuertes individualmente es su gran cantidad lo que molesta! * Dice con fastidio Rakka mientras Reishia no dice nada pero empieza a mirar esto con sospecha lo cual es notado por sus compañeras ya que aún en batalla suele ser más comunicativa con ellas.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=J5qQsXn6uQU &list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906&index=20** **}**

– ¿Qué ocurre Reishia, porque no has dicho nada desde que empezamos a pelear con estas cosas? *Pregunta sería Ellis.

– ¡La capitana tiene razón amiga, dinos que te preocupa! * Dice seria Rakka, ambas tienen confianza plena en la inteligencia de Reishia para captar cosas, de hecho entre los caballeros Sylphid si bien la que posee mayor poder mágico es Ellis y mayor fuerza bruta es Rakka, en inteligencia Reishia es la más destacable, de hecho sus altas notas también son pruebas de ello.

Reishia de repente aprieta pone el ceño fruncido y con enojo ejecutan una vez más su técnica de corte congelante para destruir más espíritus malignos, claramente algo la está molestando.

– ¿Capitana Ellis, Rakka, no les parece sospechoso que enviaran estos espíritus tan débiles para atacar la academia? * Decía analíticamente Reishia generando confusión en las otras 2.

– ¿Por qué dices eso Reishia? * Dice Ellis con preocupación y confusa ante lo dicho por su subordinada mientras Rakka por su parte escuchaba atentamente.

– ¡Pues solo miren, es cierto que son muchos espíritus malignos atacando, pero son tan débiles que hasta alumnas de nivel medio o incluso inferior pueden vencerlos, claramente esto no es suficiente para destruir la academia si esa fuera la intención de nuestro enemigo hubieran enviado varios espíritus poderosos, si pueden controlar tantos espíritus como estos no creo que les cueste traer incluso espíritus militares, lo digo enserio! ¡Ellos no buscan algo matarnos todos nosotros o causarnos terror, ellos buscan algo más, lo presiento y posiblemente todo esto sea una distracción! * Dice Reishia dejando con temor a Ellis y Rakka.

– ¡¿Pero Reishia si no es provocar terror en la academia e intentar hacer daño a las alumnas o a la propia Directora su principal objetivo entonces que puede ser?! * Preguntaba Rakka, poniéndose a pensar Reishia para luego abrir los ojos y apretar los puños con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Desgraciados, ya sé lo que buscan por favor síganme rápido! * Dice Reishia empezando a correr a velocidad hacia una dirección.

– ¡Reishia dime que descubriste! * Dice Ellis para luego fijarse que en la dirección en donde Reishia le pidió que la siguieran.

– ¡Reishia! ¿No pensaras que todo este ataque es para que puedan entrar a la…..? * Dice en shock la misma Ellis, también sorprendiendo a Rakka.

– ¡Si capitana, ellos buscan ingresar a la biblioteca sagrada para posiblemente apropiarse de algo, seguramente algún documento prohibido! * Dice Reishia con ira.

– ¡Malditos infelices, si se atreven a hacerle algo a nuestras compañeras que les tocaba el turno de cuidar de la misma no se perdonaré! * Dice Rakka furiosa.

– ¡Aunque nos llamen caballeros no actuaremos elegantes con los que osen perturbar la paz en la academia y si lastiman a nuestras compañeras nuestro castigo hacia ellos será implacable, o dejo de llamarme Ellis Fahrengart! * Decía Ellis con una seriedad y enojo, mientras seguían los espíritus malignos atacándolas, al mismo tiempo demorando su llegada a la biblioteca, desgraciadamente Reishia no podría estar más acertada en su hipótesis ya que lo dijo es exactamente lo que está ocurriendo pero lo peor sería que por la demora de estos espíritus no llegarían a tiempo.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=J5qQsXn6uQU &list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906&index=20** **}**

* * *

 **/ Con Claire, Fianna, Rinslet y Est/**

Las miembros del equipo Scarlet llegaron al lugar en donde habían muchos de los espíritus malignos atacando a las alumnas quienes también se defendían de los ataques combatiendo a dichos espíritus con algunas quedando extenuadas y otras heridas, así como del lado de los espíritus malignos siendo destruidos varios de ellos pero aun quedando muchísimos como adversarios a derrotar.

– ¡Empecemos a derrotar a estas cosas! * Grita Claire con las demás asintiendo y entonces la misma Claire usa su waffe elemental Flametoungue para en su primer ataque destruir a unos cuantos espíritus demoniacos serpientes mientras Rinslet también preparaba su elemental waffe de arco y flecha para atacar.

– ¡FREEZING ARROW! * Grita Rinslet el nombre de su técnica lanzando una flecha de hielo que posteriormente se convierte en varias espinas congelantes destruyendo a varios espíritus demoniacos.

Mientras con sus poderes mágicos de princesa Fianna establecía barreras defensivas e invisibles en la retaguardia para evitar que los espíritus malignos ataquen por detrás, y cuando los mismos impactaban dicha barrera terminaban dañados y hasta destruidos al ser muy débiles para resistir una barrera con poder sagrado.

– ¡Supongo que esto ayudara! * Decía Fianna satisfecha.

– ¡HELL BLAZE! * Gritaba el nombre de su técnica Claire lanzando como un lanzallamas de sus manos un potente fuego que quemaba a los espíritus malignos.

– ¡¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto justo ahora que tendríamos nuestra misión?! * Dice con molestia Rinslet.

– ¡Ni idea, pero estos monstruos sí que son molestos! * Dice Claire mientras golpeaba a unos cuantos espíritus serpientes con su látigo de fuego.

– ¡No se preocupen chicas, por ahora primero debemos proteger la escuela! * Dice la Princesa Fianna con las otras 2 asintiendo mientras Est miraba a los espíritus que se dirigían hacia ella que empezaban a rodearla, entonces sacó el báculo mágico de Goku que estaba en su funda.

–"Es curioso que yo siendo por miles de años un arma, ahora estoy utilizando una" * Dice Est sin emoción en su mente sosteniendo el báculo mágico.

–"Bueno según recuerdo cuando Goku entrenaba y solía usarla usaba el canto 'Crece Báculo Sagrado' o 'Crece Báculo Mágico', Creo que usare lo último * Dice Est sin emoción.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=orRVhZoSJRw** **}**

– ¡Crece Báculo Mágico! * Dice fuerte Est haciendo que el báculo crezca de un gran tamaño sorprendiendo a las chicas al ver el tamaño que adquiría el mismo.

– ¡Wow como ha crecido esa arma! ¡Es el arma de Goku, y Est puede utilizarlo de esa manera! * Dice Claire sorprendida.

– ¡Yo ya había visto a Goku en el pasado cuando nos conocimos usar esa arma de esa manera, pero no pensé que Est también pudiera usarla! * Dice sorprendida Fianna.

–Es cierto, ahora que recuerdo Goku siempre portaba esa arma, pero repentinamente cuando hace tiempo lo usó cambió de color a blanco brillante, y luego descubrí que era por influencia de Est quien se fusionaba con la misma, pero me sorprende que tenga una habilidad propia tan poderosa * Dice seriamente Rinslet.

Entonces Est mueve hacia su costado derecho el báculo para luego de allí como un bate de beisbol impulsarlo hasta golpear a varios de los espíritus malignos de una sola vez destruyéndolos ya que sorprendentemente a pesar de su apariencia Est los golpeó con mucha fuerza; eso se debe a que su atributo es el Acero aunque en cierta forma pareciera que fuera la Luz ya que posee ciertas habilidades relacionadas con ella.

–¡A pesar de que Goku me aceptó más como una amiga que como un arma no puedo evitar sentir celos de esta arma tan poderosa pero a la vez me siento feliz utilizarla ya que es el arma que mi Goku ha utilizado tanto! * Dice Est sin emoción alabando la capacidad del Báculo sagrado acariciando su mejilla con el arma.

– ¡Increíble! * Dicen las otras tres chicas.

Y así continuaron destruyendo las 4 a muchos espíritus demoniacos.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=orRVhZoSJRw** **}**

* * *

 **/Oficina de la Direccion; Greyworth vs Espíritu Serpiente Demoniaca Gigante/**

Greyworth miraba fijamente a la serpiente mientras sostenía su elemental waffe de espada negra.

– ¡JIAAAAAAAAAR! * Rugía la serpiente gigante para luego de su boca arrojar unos jugos gástricos que parecían un potente acido que la directora esquivó ágilmente y dicha sustancia empezó a disolver el piso, cosa que molestó a Greyworth.

 **Comienzo de Soudrack {** **watch?v=_B8JuyTWpP4** **}**

– ¡Muy bien serpiente asquerosa, ya destruiste bastante de esta oficina y aun si tienes el potencial de un espíritu militar es tu turno de ser destruido! * Dice Greyworth con una voz imponente preparándose para ejecutar una técnica mortal con su espada para destruir a la serpiente agarrándola la misma de forma invertida dando un salto elegante con la misma para luego apuntar con su espada al monstruo.

– ¡Arte de la espada absoluta, Primera Forma, PURPLE LIGHTNING! * Dice la Directora el nombre de su técnica cortando a una velocidad relampagueante imposible de ver por el ojo humano ordinario la cabeza de la serpiente que automáticamente dicha cabeza cae muerta al suelo, al igual que el resto del cuerpo; así de terrible es el poder de la apodada Bruja del Crepúsculo o Bruja de la Noche cuya técnica con la espada en su mejor época según se dice fue de las mejores no solo de estas tierras; sino del mundo entero.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=_B8JuyTWpP4** **}**

De un solo ataque Greyworth derrotó a este supuesto espíritu de poder militar, pero algo le generaba sospechas a Greyworth al observar bien al espíritu mientras notó algo.

–Este espíritu no es un espíritu militar, ahora que lo noto solo estaba con un añadido de poder como el de los sellos malditos. ¿Pero qué será lo que le dio ese poder? * Se preguntaba la Directora en voz alta mientras iba acercándose, pero de repente el cuerpo de la serpiente empezaba a rodearse por un aura negra putrefacta y llena de maldad, la misma estaba disolviendo tanto el cuerpo de la serpiente como la cabeza en si hasta hacerlas desaparecer.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=A3IsxdAD1ng** **}**

– ¡¿Pero qué es esto, acaso esto estuvo controlando a este espíritu como un títere desde dentro de él?! * Se pregunta con seriedad y molestia por la asquerosidad de esto Greyworth cuando de repente se empezó a escuchar una risa maligna como el de una anciana.

– ¡Ñeeeeee Jejejeje! ¡Ñeeeee Jejejeje! * Reía alocadamente la voz que salía del aura negro y putrefacto, revelándose finalmente su apariencia que consistía en una horrible anciana muy similar a esas que siempre eran las villanas de los cuentos de hadas(En especial la apariencia de bruja anciana de Blanca Nieves de Disney), con cabello blanco sin brillo alguno, vestida con una túnica negra, una cara al igual que las manos, llena de arrugas, pocos dientes y unos ojos saltones negros; evidentemente era totalmente lo opuesto a la mayoría de las mujeres que habitan estas tierras, ya que la mayoría tenían bellezas envidiables; pero lo peor de su apariencia no son sus arrugas, sino esa mirada de maldad que posee con su perturbadora sonrisa, su aparición dejó en shock a Greyworth.

– ¡Pero si tú eres aquel espíritu bruja hechicera que por miles de años a atormentado, torturado y asesinado a niños, espíritus y princesas, habiendo incluso participado de la gran guerra espiritual! ¡Eres conocida de forma infame como **El Espíritu Bruja del Desastre, Walburga**! * Dice en voz alta Greyworth generando una sonrisa maligna del espíritu bruja.

– ¡Ñeeeee Jejejeje! ¡Pues, si, yo soy esa Walburga y he venido a jugar contigo! * Dijo con una sonrisa psicópata el espíritu bruja Walburga.

– ¿Qué hace una rata como tú en este lugar? Porque eso de venir a jugar conmigo debe de tener una razón más profunda * Dice con cierta calma pero frunciendo el ceño con enojo Greyworth a Walburga.

– ¡Veo que captas muy fácilmente la situación, pero aunque se oiga simple es así, estoy trabajando en conjunto con mi aliada Restia Ashdoll, como sabrás ella es la encarnación de la voluntad de Ren Ashdoll y yo era una subordinada de la misma, así que como verás congeniamos bien junto a esa mocosa! *Dice Walburga con su sonrisa perversa.

–¡No me jodas, conozco tu historia, la cual es tan infame que en el pasado antes de que entraran en conflicto los propios 6 señores elementales se pusieron de acuerdo para frenar tus fechorías sellándote, ¿¡Pero quien rayos te dejó salir para que continúes con tus malditas fechorías?! * Decía Greywoth con molestia y aparentemente hasta odio hacia el espíritu por alguna razón, la cual lejos de intimidarse pareciera disfrutar eso.

– ¡Ñeeeee Jejejeje! ¡Parece que tu memoria empieza a refrescarse! ¿Acaso recuerdas cuando secuestré y maté a tu inútil amiga? ¡Ñeeeee Jejejeje! * Dice Walburga con burla y desafío.

Esto último que dijo Walburga hizo que Greyworth empezara a emitir una poderosa aura rivalizando con el aura putrefacto de Walburga.

– ¡Si lo recuerdo, y para tu información ella no era ninguna inútil, era alguien que por su propio talento y sangre pudo llegar a ser una reina si no fuera porque un infame ser la asesinó devorando su esencia! * Decía con odio Greyworth.

– ¡Si, recuerdo lo sabrosa que era su esencia, me sirvió bastante! * Decía burlonamente Walburga.

– ¡Sé perfectamente que sueles ser muy selectiva a la hora de hacer eso, por lo que solo lo haces cada ciertos años devorando a gente poderosa que derrotas, pero lo verdaderamente terrible que haces es probar hechizos prohibidos en seres como niños, princesas y espíritus despiadadamente! * Decía con enojo Greyworth.

– ¡Es cierto! ¡¿Pero porque no hacerlo?! ¡Si los humanos, espíritus, todos pueden ser o mi alimento o mi experimento, no sirve más que para eso su existencia! ¡Ñeeeee Jejejeje! * Dijo riendo como psicópata Walburga para enojo de Greyworth.

– ¡Y por cierto, quien me liberó de ese encierro fue Ren Ashdoll, necesitaba de ciertas habilidades que poseo para la guerra y a cambio de liberarme debía obedecerla completamente como si fuera su propia espíritu, lo cual se aseguró usando un sello en mi para que no pudiera levantar mi puño contra su persona ni los que tengan su poder, y eso incluye a Restia Ashdoll! ¡Así que por eso estamos cooperando, y ella me dio la gustosa orden de venir a jugar contigo, así que eso haré, y quizás hasta te mate mocosa miserable! ¡Morirás como tu amiga! ¡Ñeeeee Jejejeje! * Decía con desafío y malicia Walburga.

– ¡No puedo creer que un señor elemental se haya rebajado a cooperar con una basura como tú, pero ahora yo me encargaré de desaparecerte de la faz de la tierra! * Decía Greyworth apuntando su espada en dirección a Walburga quien se lamia los labios.

– ¡Entonces empecemos pero antes le enviaré un obsequio a la mocosa de tu discípula que enseña aquí! * Dijo Walgurga y de su aura putrefacta salieron 4 sombras de serpientes que se empezaron a desplazar en las sombras dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba peleando Freya Grandoll, maestra en la academia y una de las mejores alumnas que tuvo Greyworth.

– ¡Desgraciada, no me digas que enviaste 4 más de esas cosas como la que ahora está peleando contra ella! * Dice enojada Greyworth.

– ¡Por supuesto, esos son mis creaciones y en total son 5, tu alumna no tendrá oportunidad, y tú no podrás ayudarla porque aquí morirás! *Decía con confianza Walburga.

–"Si supieras cuan equivocada estas anciana, lo peor que puedes hacer es darle una pelea dificultosa a Freya, y debido a eso odia pelear; Freya por favor intenta controlar tu naturaleza, no permitas que vuelvas a convertirte en lo que eras antes" *Decía Greyworth preocupada por su ex alumna y a quien le tiene plena confianza y aprecio a diferencia de cierta alumna traidora Elfim llamada Vivian Melosa que por cierto era compañera de Freya.

– ¡Empecemos mocosa, toma esto! ¡Oh oscuridad que robas vidas, despoja de la suya a mi enemigo! ¡WAVE OF DEATH! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Walburga y de repente su aura putrefacta se vuelva aún más oscura y siniestra dirigiéndose a Greyworth quien la esquiva pero el aura la seguía a todas partes.

–"Si esa cosa me toca estoy frita, debo usar esa técnica"* Decía en su mente con molestia Greyworth.

– ¡Balas destructiva protégeme del enemigo! ¡ANNIHILATION BULLETS! * Grita Greyworth el nombre de su técnica lanzando varias balas de energías oscuras que al tocar el aura putrefacta de Walburga explotan la misma haciéndola desaparecer sorprendiendo a Walburga quien dio una sonrisa.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=A3IsxdAD1ng** **}**

– ¡Vaya, con que posees ese tipo de magia! ¡No por nada te llaman La Bruja del Crepúsculo y La Bruja de la Noche! ¡Pero te enseñaré lo que es realmente ser una bruja! ¡Ñeeeee Jejejeje! * Decía confiada Walburga para luego abrir ampliamente la boca y para desagrado de Greyworth que la observaba por el asco que provocaba, Walburga de su boca empezaba a sacar una especie de barita negra con una punta gris y luego sacudió la misma de la saliva que poseía! – ¡Qué asco! ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?! *Dice con desagrado y asco Greyworth.

– ¡Esta es mi legendaria barita mágica con el cual realizo mis más poderosos hechizos, la creé hace más de 1000 años con las almas de cientos de espíritus y humanos que había estado recolectando solo mira bien su aura y podrás ver pequeñas almas sufriendo! Ñeeeeee Jejejeje * Ríe como psicópata Walburga al decir eso y efectivamente cuando empiece a desatar el aura de la barita se ven muchas almas en pena gritando de sufrimiento, lo cual genero una mirada de odio de la directora hacia Walburga.

– ¡Desgraciada! ¡Sacrificaste todas esas vidas solo para crear esa arma! * Dice Greyworth lo más calmada posible pero con gran enojo.

– ¡¿Te lo tengo que repetir mocosa estúpida?! ¡Los humanos y espíritus solo sirven para que los use como yo quiera! Ñeeeee Jejejeje * Dice con una burla cruel Walburga.

– Pues ahora te exterminaré de una vez por todas nadie va a llorar por ti espíritu despreciable * Dice con voz fría Greyworth poniéndose en guardia con su waffe espada.

– ¿En serio? ¿Pues crees que lo lograras así de fácil tonta? ¡Prepárate a ser una víctima más de mi poderosa barita mágica de hechicería! * Dice Walburga confiada con su barita mágica preparándose para continuar con la batalla.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=LMcoOsi2RCc &t=40s** **}**

Finalmente Walburga se va al ataque lanzando de una mano nuevamente su ataque Wave of Death a lo que Greyworth responde nuevamente con su técnica Annihilation Bullets neutralizándose mutuamente ambas técnicas provocando una cortina de humo que Walburga intentaría aprovechar para tratar de tocar el rostro de Greyworth con su mano izquierda llena de esa aura putrefacta concentrada en la misma pero Greyworth la esquiva ágilmente con un salto hacia atrás para luego intentar cortarle la cabeza a Walburga lo cuál aparentemente consigue, pero de repente el cuerpo de Walburga desaparece resultando que era solo una ilusión.

– ¡Rayos, era una magia ilusoria! ¡Donde se metió ese vejestorio! * Dice Greyworth con molestia pero luego mira al techo donde Walburga estaba con sus pies pegados al techo acumulando poder en su barita.

– ¡Oh magia mortal destruye el alma de mi enemigo! ¡SOUL MURDER! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Walburga y de la punta de su barita se dispara un rayo morado oscuro que Greyworth esquiva por los pelos y el mismo destruye una buena parte de la pared.

– ¡Creo que falle por poco! Ñeeeee Jejejeje * Dice riendo maliciosamente Walburga.

–"¡No puede ser! ¡Esa técnica tiene la capacidad de destruir el alma una vez que impacta al objetivo! ¡Y pensar que esta bruja tiene dos hechizos tan mortíferos como esos que ha utilizado!" * Dice Greyworth con sudor y el ceño fruncido.

– Ñeeeeee Jejejeje ¡Wave of Death, un hechizo que consiste en un aura mortal que al tocarte puede pudrir todo tu cuerpo hasta matarte! ¡Y de mi poderosa barita mágica, Soul Murder, un hechizo que consiste en lanzarte un rayo mortal que al tocarte destruye tu alma dejándote sin posibilidad siquiera de obtener el descanso eterno en el otro mundo! ¡Esos son los efectos de mis mortíferos hechizos!

* Dijo Walburga de forma maliciosa.

– ¡Aun así no creas que con eso te dará la victoria vieja bruja! * Dice imponentemente Greywoth

Entonces ambas se miraron fijamente y esta vez fue Greyworth quien tomó la iniciativa atacando esta vez con su espada negra mientras Walburga agitaba su barita para mover algunos escombros de roca lanzándolos hacia Greyworth quien hábilmente cortó cada uno de ellos hasta dirigirse directo hacia Walburga que una vez más lanzo su aura putrefacta de muerte pero esta vez Greyworth no contraatacó con sus balas aniquiladoras, sino que fue corriendo esquivando y dirigiéndose directamente con su espada hacia Walburga, luego dio un magistral salto giratorio encima para aterrizar detrás de la espíritu bruja del desastre y preparándose la Directora para ejecutar su técnica.

– ¡Arte de la espada absoluta, Primera Forma, PURPLE LIGHTNING! * Grita Greyworth el nombre de su técnica saltando con la velocidad de un relámpago hacia Walburga misma que también ya venía preparando su técnica más mortífera.

– ¡Oh magia mortal destruye el alma de mi enemigo! ¡SOUL MURDER! * Grita Walburga una vez más el nombre de su letal técnica lanzando un rápido rayo morado oscuro hacia la directora chocando coincidentemente con la punta de su espada negra la cual poseía una leve aura eléctrica a su alrededor, y al producirse el impacto de las 2 técnicas se produce una gran explosión aparentemente destruyendo la oficina de la dirección.

* * *

 **/Con los caballeros Sylphid Ellis, Rakka y Reishia/**

– ¡¿Qué fue esa explosión?! * Dice impresionada Rakka.

– ¡Viene de la oficina de la Direccion! * Dice con alerta Reishia.

–Directora * Dice Ellis preocupada de que algo malo le haya pasado a su Directora pensando en ir por esa dirección pero fue detenida por Reishia.

–¡Capitana, entiendo su preocupación, pero tenga fe en nuestra Directora, ella no perderá tan fácilmente ante nadie, recuerde que ella es de las mujeres más fuerte del continente, tanto así que al igual que la famosa Ren Ashbell, ella llegó a ganar el Blade Dance, ella no perderá! * Decía con una sonrisa tranquilizadora Reishia tranquilizando a Ellis.

– ¡Es cierto, tienes razón, ella no perderá, sigamos a la biblioteca! * Dijo Ellis con sus subordinadas asintiendo pero por alguna razón Rakka se mantenía en silencio.

* * *

 **/Con Claire, Rinslet, Fianna y Est/**

– ¡Una explosión de la oficina de la Directora! * Dice sorprendida Rinslet.

–Es posible que una batalla se esté desarrollando allí, seguramente alguien aprovechó esta distracción para atacar a la propia Directora * Dice con seriedad Fianna.

– ¡¿Pero quién en su sano juicio buscaría atacar directamente a la que se dice es de las mujeres más fuertes de estas tierras?! * Dice Claire estupefacta.

– ¡El mundo es muy amplio Claire, es posible que hayan seres poderosos que ni siquiera conocemos! * Dice preventivamente Fianna.

– ¡Quizás tengas razón, pero nuestra Directora no caerá derrotada en su propia academia, eso lo puedo asegurar! * Dijo Claire con una sonrisa positiva.

– ¡Tienes razón, la Directora además de fuerte tiene una fuerte voluntad, también tengo creencia en que por más difícil que sea su batalla no perderá! * Decía Fianna también con una sonrisa.

– ¡Si, al igual que tengamos fe en la Directora, también tengamos fe en Goku para que derrote a ese bandido! * Dice Rinslet con las demás asintiendo y continuando con su batalla contra los espíritus demoniacos.

* * *

 **/Pasillo de la Academia Areishia/**

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Una explosión en la oficina! ¡Pero esa serpiente no parecía tener tanto poder! ¿Acaso alguien más está luchando contra la Directora? * Se preguntaba Freya mientras continuaba su batalla contra el espíritu ninja serpiente contra quien empezaba a tener ventaja.

* * *

 **/Con Goku vs Jio Inzagi/**

–El lugar donde suele estar esa señora explotó, supongo que está peleando con alguien fuerte, espero que gane * Dice de forma seria Goku mientras se prepara para continuar su pelea contra Jio Inzagi quien se alista para convocar a su espíritu más fuerte.

* * *

 **/Oficina de la Dirección/**

Ahora lo que alguna vez era una impecable y bien cuidada oficina no era más que un montón de escombros.

Greyworth empezaba a ponerse de pie con una herida en su mano derecha debido a recibir semejante explosión a quemarropa mientras que Walburga estaba debajo de un montón de escombros, cualquiera pensaría que está derrotada, pero estamos hablando de un espíritu que si bien es más débil, es mucho más veterano y experimentado que Restia y Est ya que lleva existiendo más tiempo que ellas habiendo participado en varias guerras tanto humanas como espirituales; la misma espíritu de aspecto de anciana empezaba a levantarse echando toda los escombros que tenía encima; la espíritu tenía heridas en la cara y en el hombro sangrando levemente, pero sin que sea nada grave.

Ambas rivales se miraban seriamente.

–Te doy crédito, sí que eres resistente anciana * Dice Greyworth con una sonrisa desafiante cosa que genera ligera molestia en Walburga que por primera vez no está sonriendo.

–Has evadido constantemente mi Wave of Death así como mi Soul Murder; soy yo la que debe felicitarte por evadir mis mejores técnicas de magia de asesinato; pero creo que es una pérdida de valiosa magia seguir usando esas desgastante técnicas, magia que la cual por culpa de miserables señores elementales es más limitada * Dice seria Walburga.

–Oye, ¿qué pasó con esa sonrisa horrible que mostrabas, acaso tienes miedo de perder? * Dice Greyworth de forma burlona a lo que Walburga simplemente hace un gesto de pereza extrañando a Greyworth.

–Ay muchacha, tienes que aprender que cuando más serio esté tu enemigo y más enserio te tome es lo peor que puede pasar, la razón es que al mismo se le puede ocurrir hacer una técnica sin importarle las consecuencias * Dice Walburga de repente emitiendo una sonrisa macabra.

– ¡¿Qué estas planeando?! * Decía temerosa Greyworth ya que se imaginaba el significado de esas palabras.

– ¡Exactamente lo que imaginas tonta! ¡Haré pedazos esta asquerosa academia! ¡Me da pereza hacer esto yo misma ya que prefiero ver destrucción que otros hacen a las que yo hago, pero ni modo, usaré mi ataque más poderoso! Ñeeeeee Jejejeje ¡Oh piedra del espacio que destruyes todo lo que impactas, cae aquí y aplasta a mi enemigo! ¡METEORO DESTROYER! * Dijo rápidamente su canto Walburga empezando a acumular una gran cantidad de poder desde la punta de su barita como si estuviera atrayendo algo.

– ¡No puede ser, debo matarla antes de que consiga su propósito! * Dijo con nerviosismo Greyworth pero Walburga la detiene levantando su mano y la misma estando cansada.

– ¡Ya es tarde Greyworth, ya usé mi magia para atraer el cuerpo celeste que impactará esta academia, nada puede detenerlo, ni yo misma! ¡Ñeeeee Jejejeje! * Ríe Walburga.

–Pero entonces tú y tus aliados también corren peligro * Dice Greyworth generando burla de parte de Walburga.

– ¡A mis aliados Restia los ayudará a escapar al sentir el peligro y en cuanto a mí, pues yo al igual que Restia poseo magia de tele transportación así que despreocúpate, porque solo tu academia sufrirá el ataque y tú también! ¡Mira, parece que allí viene! Ñeeeee Jejejeje Ñeeeeeeee Jejejeje * Reía alocadamente mientras indicaba el gigantesco cuerpo celeste (meteoro) que se aproximaba del cielo hacia la academia.

– ¡Bruja Perra, como es posible que puedas llamar a algo así! * Dice sorprendida y en shock Greyworth.

– ¡Ñeeeeee Jejejeje, Ufuu ¡Di lo que quieras mocosa, pero este es tu fin! ¡El fin de la que alguna vez fue conocida como la blade dancer más poderosa! ¡Muere Greyworth Cien Mails y reúnete con tu amiga en el otro mundo! * Gritaba con una sonrisa psicópata y desquiciada Walburga aunque muy agotada mientras que el meteoro iba cayendo directo hacia Greyworth.

Dicho objeto gigantesco era visto por todo el mundo en la academia quienes estaban sorprendidos, pero nadie podía ayudar a la Directora ya que el objeto caía a una gran velocidad.

– ¡No tengo opción, si simplemente esquivo eso destruirá la academia! * Dijo la Directora emitiendo un gran salto dirigiéndose hacia el meteoro posiblemente con la intención de detenerlo o destruirlo.

–Ñeeeeee Jejejeje Ufuu ¡Eres necia y estúpida mocosa al pensar que puede cortar completamente un objeto gigantesco como ese, además ese cuerpo celeste que cae es sumamente duro, no podrás! * Grita con alegría maligna ElEspíritu Bruja del Desastre aunque bastante cansada.

La Directora ante la vista de todos en la academia se dirigía valientemente a cortar semejante objeto más grande que cualquier espíritu militar del imperio Ordesia, incluso Glasya-Labolas palidecía ante semejante colosal objeto.

– ¡Protegeré a todos, no permitiré que la maldad destruya esta academia y a mis alumnas! ¡Debo detener esta locura de Walburga y Restia! ¡Artes de Espada Absoluta-Forma Destructiva, Florecimiento en espiral de blade dance! ¡Dieciocho golpes consecutivos, LIGHTNING FLARE! * Grita Greyworth el nombre de su técnica produciendo con gran velocidad de movimiento de su espada numerosos cortes con rayos negros se produjeron en todas las partes del meteoro empezando el misma a reducirse en miles de pedazos que se convertían en cenizas produciendo una gigantesca humareda en el aire, para alegría de las alumnas de la academia que se alegraban ante la hazaña lograda por su amada directora.

–Ufuuu Ufuuuu Lo logré justo a tiempo * Dijo la Directora con una sonrisa forzada respirando agitadamente habiendo aterrizado en el suelo.

–UfuuuUfuuuu ¡Increíble Greyworth, lograste algo que posiblemente ni la mayoría de los números siquiera soñarían en lograr! ¡¿Pero acaso olvidaste la frase ' **Donde hay uno siempre puede haber Dos'**?!

* Decía alegre macabramente hablando dificultosamente y ya sin energías para reírse tan fuerte Walburga, quien señalaba al cielo para el horror de Greyworth y todos en la academia; y lo que señaló era ni más ni menos que otro meteoro gigantesco que se dirigía hacia Greyworth, pero este estaba ya demasiado cerca, a punto de impactar a la Directora.

– ¡Imposible, por eso se le ve más agotada, estuvo llamando a otro mientras yo cortaba al anterior! ¡Ya no puedo utilizar a esta distancia una técnica poderosa, solo puedo usar esto nuevamente! ¡Arte de la espada absoluta, Primera Forma, PURPLE LIGHTNING! * Grita Greyworth sin poder tomar mucho impulso pero saltando para impactar con la punta de su espada al Meteoro tratando de destruir el mismo con el impacto con su técnica, pero desgraciadamente solo destruyo una menor parte del mismo mientras la mayor parte se le venía encima apunto de aplastarla.

– ¡Mierda! * Grita con frustración Greyworth siendo aplastada por el gigantesco meteoro y causando una gran explosión generando una gran ventisca que termina destruyendo el edificio de la escuela e inclusive la explosión terminó eliminando a muchos espíritus malignos ya que posiblemente el material del cuerpo celestial es muy nocivo para dichos espíritus, y también termina hiriendo a muchas estudiantes de la academia, aunque gracias al máximo empeño que puso la Directora con su técnica, evito que el impacto tuviera peores consecuencias, aunque sacrificando su propio cuerpo para ello.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=LMcoOsi2RCc &t=40s** **}**

Entonces desde distintas direcciones que habían sentido y visto el gran impacto, Goku, Claire, Ellis y Freya observaban con horror la posible destrucción de la máxima autoridad de la academia.

–¡DIRECTORAAAA! *Gritan con shock Goku, Claire, Ellis y Freya respectivamente con esta última levantándose levemente herida de los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue el edificio de la academia Areishia que estaba destruido.

* * *

 **/Con Ellis, Rakka y Reishia/**

– ¡No Directora! * Dice Ellis cayendo de rodillas y llorando al igual que sus dos compañeras ante la posible muerte de Greyworth.

– ¡No puede ser, ese enorme objeto aplastó a la Directora y a al edificio de academia! ¡¿Acaso eso ese meteoro también aplastó a nuestras compañeras que estaban en la biblioteca?! * Se preguntaba con horror Rakka

– No, la biblioteca sagrada está en el sótano de la escuela y el techo de la misma está protegida por magia muy potente en caso de derrumbe, por lo que seguramente todo allí está intacto; pero aun así, Pobre Directora * Decía Reishia quien de las tres es la que más calma posee aunque también muy sorprendida y triste.

– ¡Al menos, algo levemente positivo en medio de esta desgracia! ¿Capitana, que hacemos? * Preguntaba Rakka a Ellis quien luego de limpiarse las lágrimas se levantó ocultando sus ojos entre sus flequillos.

– ¡Debemos seguir, además mientras no veamos su cadáver no podemos asegurar que ha muerto, tengamos esperanzas de que sobrevivió a eso chicas, no podemos dejar que esos villanos se salgan con la suya! * Dice firmemente y con convicción Ellis ocultando sus lágrimas con sus subordinadas asintiendo y dirigiéndose al edificio destruyendo a los espíritus malignos que se interponían en su camino; las mismas estaban cerca de llegar pero a medida que marchaban más espíritus las estorbaban pareciendo que esa es su intención.

* * *

 **/Con Claire, Rinslet, Fianna y Est/**

– ¡Me niego a creerlo, la directora no pudo haber muerto! * Grita con lágrimas en sus ojos Claire impotente al ver a la persona que la ayudó en los momentos difíciles de su infancia en peligro de haber muerto.

– ¡¿Entiendo lo que dices Claire, pero crees que es posible sobrevivir a algo como eso?! * Se pregunta también con lágrimas Rinslet.

– ¡Prefiero pensar que si! * Dice Claire triste con lágrimas pero negándose a aceptar la muerte de Greyworth.

– ¡Yo no quiero ser negativa, pero no sé si ni un Numero pueda sobrevivir a eso, ojala la Directora haya sobrevivido, la academia la necesita! * Dice también con leves lagrimas Fianna aunque mas calmada que las otras 2.

–Sé que están afectadas por esto, pero debemos seguir luchando hasta el final, puedo sentir que el oponente que enfrentaba a la Directora era extremadamente poderoso, pero no hay opción; debemos seguir luchando por la Directora * Dice con increíble determinación Est aunque sin demostrar emoción, con las 3 chicas asintiendo.

– ¡Por la Directora! * Gritan las 3 Chicas continuando su lucha contra los espíritus malignos.

* * *

 **/Con Goku vs Jio/**

–Pobre señora, espero que esté bien * Dice Goku algo triste al ver lo que le ocurrió a Greyworth.

–Jajajajaja ¡No seas ridículo, nadie sobrevive al ser aplastado por algo como eso! ¡Acéptalo tú y todos en este lugar! ¡Su Directora murió! Jajajajajaja * Ríe Jio Inzagi generando enfado en Goku para luego en el mismo generar una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Te equivocas, esa señora es fuerte, lo puedo sentir! ¡Si la vieja Baba confiaba en ella entonces yo también! * Dijo Goku con una sonrisa de desafío y seguridad, siendo hasta ahora el único en toda la academia que estaba cien por ciento seguros de que la Directora está viva.

– ¡Recibe el ataque uno de los espíritus más fuertes que poseo! ¡Manifiéstate Espíritu de la muerte, Thanatos! * Grita Jio el canto para invocar a un espíritu más, esta vez era una especie de niebla negra pero con electricidad del mismo color el cual envuelve a Goku causándole dolor y una expresión cómica en su rostro.

– ¡Aaaayyyyyyy Ayayayayayyayayay! * Decía Goku mientras que dicha niebla poderosa al mismo tiempo que lo electrocutaba, también lo debilitaba y aprisionando al mismo no pudiéndose salir de Thanatos.

–Jajajajajajaja ¡Estas acabando tonto, ese espíritu absorberá tu vida! * Dice con burla Jio pero de repente ve a Goku haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por zafarse de esa niebla eléctrica.

– ¡Uuuuuu Ayoooooo! * Dio Goku un grito de esfuerzo tratando de salirse de esa niebla, sorprendiendo a Jio ya que a estas alturas según él Goku debería estar debilitado, pero se le ve más fuerte que nunca.

– ¡Eeeeeaaaaaa! * Grita Goku finalmente estirando todo su cuerpo y con su aura blanca de ki destruyendo a Thanatos para horror de Jio.

– ¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo pudo zafarse tan fácil de ese espíritu?! * Dice con temor Jio.

– ¡Ese ataque si fue un buen ataque, es el segundo buen ataque que haces! ¿Tienes otra técnica más que mostrarme? * Pregunta Goku desafiante provocando enfado en Jio.

– ¡Desgraciado! ¡¿Pretendes burlarte de futuro sucesor del Rey Salomón?! ¡Muy bien, usaré lo último que me queda, el fragmento de poder que me prestó esa Restia! ¡Ven a mi versión menor de la Espada Vorpal! * Grita Jio trayendo a su mano una espada color negra azabache que si bien era hermosa, era una versión menor de la verdadera espada Vorpal en la cual solo la verdadera Restia podría transformarse.

– ¡Esa espada se ve pequeña aunque emana un poder mayor que las demás que usaste! ¡Veamos que puedes hacer con ella grandulón! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de desafío.

– ¡Ahora sabrás! * Dice Jio preparándose para usar lo último que le queda en su arsenal contra Goku quien se prepara en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga para combatir contra Jio y su versión menor de la espada Vorpal.

* * *

 **/Pasillo destruido de la Academia/**

Freya se estaba incorporando de los escombros con heridas por su cuerpo ya que se encontraba dentro de la academia, para fortuna no había ninguna alumna mas ya que los caballeros Sylphid dieron órdenes de desalojo del edificio, sin embargo no sería el caso de los caballeros Sylphid guardianas de la biblioteca que estaban lidiando contra los invasores, pero al mismo tiempo la biblioteca sagrada no corría el riesgo de derrumbarse.

Freya sin embargo lo que más le preocupaba en estos momentos era la Directora, ella siempre se muestra seria, algo relajada y fría en situaciones difíciles, pero esto la tomó completamente por sorpresa, ella aunque no lo admitía admiraba mucho a la Greyworth desde que la conoció, de hecho fue la misma quien la salvó del mal camino mucho antes que a Kazehaya Kamito, lo cual habla de lo carismática de la personalidad de Greywoth que se podría decir que es la versión femenina del Maestro Roshi en estos lugares, aunque sin su perversión.

–M Maestra Greyworth * Decía abriendo los ojos Freya que había perdido sus lentes en el derrumbe pudiéndose ver sus bellos ojos castaños tristes, su bello pelo largo negro estaba completamente suelto ahora; era desde hace mucho que no se refería a Greyworth como su maestra, de repente un aura negra surgía de su sombra rodeándola, su mirada empezaba a cambiar a una de odio, esta mirada que había desaparecido después de las enseñanzas de Greyworth que a diferencia de su nefasta compañera Vivian Melosa, Freya si pudo aprender de Greyworth no solo de magia, sino principalmente a ser una mejor persona, totalmente diferente a su pasado, pero ahora que la persona que la sacó de la oscuridad puede ya no estar en este mundo, su odio hacia la injusticia y los seres malignos vuelve a manifestarse, tal como cuando tenía 13 años.

 **/Flashback/**

Nos encontramos 14 años atrás, Greyworth se encontraba recorriendo el pasillo del recinto que sirve como base de operaciones de los Números, Los Números son caballeros espirituales que trabajan directamente para el Imperio Ordesia y Greyworth era de las más fuerte entre ellos, ella fue informada que había una niña de 13 años que era una ex noble, pero un día su familia fue asesinada por unos bandidos capaces de usar magia quienes los atacaron a traición en un ataque sorpresa sin posibilidades de defenderse, los mismos cometieron dicho crimen en venganza ya que el jefe de la familia había ayudado a capturar a su líder cuando este estaba asaltando una morada tratando de robar y matar a una doncella, pero fue atacado en el acto y el mismo envés de entregarse opuso resistencia hiriendo a unos cuantos de la seguridad, pero el padre de Freya logró darle con su espada una estocada letal matando al bandido y capturándose varios miembros de su banda, siendo algunos ejecutados y otros simplemente encerrados; pero los que habían logrado escapar prepararon su venganza, y cuando el carro donde viajaba la familia de nobles iba tranquilamente, los mismos arrojaron un hechizo de veneno que dejó aturdidos a toda la familia sin posibilidades de defenderse para ser posteriormente masacrados por los bandidos quienes celebraban su hazaña, pero hubo alguien que sobrevivió, una pequeña de 7 años que memorizó perfectamente sus rostros antes de caer inconsciente, esto fue años antes(6 años antes de este flashback y hace 20 años de la época actual)y esa pequeña era una de ojos castaños y pelo largo negro, era Freya; después de esa tragedia pasaron varios años hasta que Freya cumplió los 13, habiendo conseguido un contrato con un espíritu de la sombras adquirió la habilidad de desplazarse en las sombras con él sin la necesidad de formar un elemental waffe; después de eso llena de odio fue a buscar uno a uno a los bandidos que mataron a sus padres asesinándolos con su habilidad, a pesar de que usaban magia no fueron rivales para alguien con tan poderosa habilidad, el que comandó el asesinato de la familia Grandol era el último en caer, y estando solo huía cobardemente pero no pudo escapar de la ira de Freya quien lo asesinó brutalmente cortándole la cabeza con una cuchilla cualquiera; ninguno de ellos pudo con ella, ya que junto con su espíritu entreno duramente fortaleciéndose tanto física como mentalmente, su odio le ayudó a resistir el duro entrenamiento que voluntariamente ella se puso, un entrenamiento comparable en dureza a la de la escuela de la instrucción pero a diferencia de alguien como Kamito cuando niño, ella no se consideraba a sí misma un arma, sino una vengadora o más bien una justiciera considerando que todas esas masacres eran justicia en honor a su familia caída; pero haber vengado a su familia no calmó su sed de venganza, así que se dedicó a ejecutar a asesinos, violadores, otros bandidos e inclusive a políticos nobles corruptos que por su ambición hacían pasar hambre a gente inocente; no tenía piedad por nadie, esa era su justicia, y sus actos le hicieron adquirir el sobrenombre de **La Sombra Sangrienta** debido a su habilidad de sombras además de que cada vez que mataba ella terminaba bañada con la sangre de sus víctimas, una característica fija de ella; con tan solo 13 años ella tenía una ideología clara, matar a todo aquel que considere malvado, no le interesaba en lo absoluto hacerlos sufrir, simplemente le daba asco sus existencias y quería que desaparecieran los más pronto posible de este mundo; luego de mucho tiempo de ejecutar dichos actos fue capturada por las números justo cuando estaba asesinando a un violador que intentaba abusar de una joven de 17 años, pero la pequeña Freya había estado siguiendo al mismo hasta que entró en escena y rápidamente hizo pedazos con su cuchilla al violador salvando a la joven pero la misma desmayándose ante el horror del que fue testigo, y desafortunadamente para Freya una de los Números también seguía a dicho criminal, pero al ver lo que Freya le hizo no tuvo más remedio que capturarla, ella trató de escapar debido a que el Numero era poderoso, pero no pudo y fue capturada, tampoco quiso atacar a matar con todo su poder al Numero ya que sabía que ella solo hacía su trabajo y no era como las basuras que ella cercenaba. Toda esa ideología sorprendía a Greyworth quien no podía creer que alguien a tan joven edad no solo haya pasado por tanto, sino que también haya hecho tanto de esto e inclusive con una ideología propia.

Ahora Greyworth se dirigía al cuarto de la niña custodiada por dos guardias, los mismos permitieron a Greyworth como su superior entrar al cuarto y en ella estaba sentada en una mesa Freya, este cuarto era para ser interrogado, otros quisieron hablar con ella, pero esta no decía ni una palabra ni demostraba temor. Ahora Greyworth se sienta al otro lado de la mesa para mirarla de frente y hablarle.

– ¿Podemos hablar? * Le preguntaba seria Greyworth pero la joven estaba impasible sin responder, esta actitud generó en suspiro de aburrimiento en Greyworth.

–Con que no quieres hablar, pues yo hablaré por ahora, y déjame preguntarte, ¿qué te llevo a cometer todos esos asesinatos? Quisiera oírlos de tu boca * Dice seria Greyworth simplemente recibiendo un silencio como respuesta.

–Ya veo, no quieres responder, entonces debo concluir que lo hiciste por diversión, por querer jugar a ser una heroína como las de las novelas de acción y suspenso * Dijo relajada Greyworth, esto irritó de sobremanera a Freya quien golpeó la mesa mostrando su desacuerdo.

– ¡Usted no sabe nada, todos esos asesinatos son justos, solo limpio al mundo de la basura de este mundo; es mi Justicia! * Dice fuertemente la niña, sin embargo Greyworth permaneció calmada completamente.

– ¡Vaya! Parece que conseguí lo que nadie aquí, hacerte hablar, ¿sabes? Solo te puse a prueba, investigué sobre tu vida trágica, es demasiado fácil concluir los motivos por lo que haces esto; pero dime ¿Crees estar 100% en lo correcto? * Dice Greyworth seria.

– ¡Claro que sí, porque elimino a la basura de este mundo, por eso peleo, por eso uso este poder, para arrancarles la vida a esas basuras! * Dice Freya con odio en sus ojos.

– ¡Eres patética! * Dice fuertemente Greyworth cosa que sorprende a Freya.

– ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?! * Pregunto enojada Freya.

– ¿Acaso toda la sangre por la que te manchaste se te fue al oído y te impide escuchar? ¡Dije que eres patética, patética! * Dice Greyworth fuertemente cosa que genera rabia en Freya.

– ¡Miserable! ¡¿Por qué me llama patética?! * Dice Freya aun con rabia.

–Por tu propia ideología, todo lo que haces está mal, lo que haces no se debe hacer; lo que tu llamas justicia es algo ridículo * Dice calmadamente Greyworth pero esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso para la paciencia de Freya al ver a alguien burlarse de su Justicia; luego con enojo se levanta dando una fuerte patada a la mesa volando la misma al techo y cayendo al suelo partiéndose en 2; este ruido generó alerta en los guardias pero Greywroth les hizo una seña para que no hagan nada levantando su mano, luego miró otra vez a Freya sin alterarse.

– ¡¿Hago lo mismo que ustedes los llamados Números, desaparezco a la basura que no merece vivir para proteger este mundo de que la gente buena no sea victimas de estas ratas; y tú solo me cuestionas?! ¡¿Por qué, dime porque; porque no aceptas mi Justicia?! * Grita Freya con enojo.

– ¡Porque no es justicia, tu no haces esto para proteger al mundo, sino para tratar de llenar un vacío que tienes en tu corazón por la pérdida de tu familia; incluso fuiste tan lejos como para matar a los compañeros de la banda que mató a tu familia pero que no participaron en dicho acto ya que ya habían sido arrestados previamente con ayuda de tu padre; varios de ellos intentaban redimirse al salir y tú igual los mataste! * Dice Greyworth con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Lo hice porque si no fuera por ellos nunca habría ocurrido esa tragedia a mis padres, por eso los castigue con la muerte! * Dice Freya alterada.

– ¿Ah sí, has pensado que hiciste pasar por el mismo sufrimiento que tú a niños que no tienen la culpa de nada, y que lo único que querían era a su padre de vuelta por el buen camino estando con ellos; y cuando finalmente lo consiguen tú los mataste; se te pasó por la mente eso Señorita Justicia?! * Dice con el ceño fruncido Greyworth, esto por primera vez generó dudas en Freya.

–Yo…. * Decía dubitativa Freya.

–Sé que lo que haces son con buenas intenciones pero estas totalmente equivocada, y peor aún estas destruyéndote a ti misma a medida que matas, las personas que eliminas terminan su existencia y sufrimiento en ese momento, pero sus familias y tú misma se quedan aquí a sufrir las consecuencias, es por ese tipo de situaciones que existimos los números; es cierto que has protegido a personas, pero en su mayor parte sin necesidad de que los mates tú lo haces; los criminales deben ser juzgados justamente, de lo contrario el país entero sería un desorden y habría todo el mundo hacer la justicia que quiera pero no se rija por las reglas, sería peor que una purga, ¿Es un fastidio? Sí que lo es, pero créeme, debe hacerse así o de lo contrario se generará un circulo interminable de odio y el imperio entero puede caer, así de grave es lo que has hecho * Dice serenamente Greyworth haciendo reflexionar a Freya quien de repente se arrodilla en el piso echando lágrimas en los ojos, lo cual generó suspiro en la Numero.

– ¡Yo solo hacia lo que creía correcto, no quería convertirme en un monstruo! * Dice impotente Freya.

–Pues por esta forma de obrar y luchar actúas como uno; debes ser más racional y sabia, dejas que tus emociones te dominen, eso te impide avanzar, no debes liberar nunca más al máximo ese poder tuyo al menos que hagas una verdadera justicia, que sea para proteger a alguien; esa es la forma correcta de ayudar al mundo en honor a tus padres, tu padre era un hombre de honor que ayudaba a la justicia incluso colaborando con los números estupendamente; lo mínimo que deberías de hacer es seguir su ejemplo pero a tu manera * Dice Greyworth ahora poniendo una sonrisa cálida lo cual genera una lágrimas en Freya.

– ¡Yo odio pelear, odio pelear, odio pelear! Waaah * Dice Freya llorando desconsoladamente para luego recibir un abrazo tranquilizador de Greyworth.

–Esa era lo que quería escuchar, de acuerdo ya no pelearas de esta forma, solo harás para proteger y defenderte; hay algunos que también luchan para ponerse un desafío y disfrutando de las mismas batallas que son de ese modo, pero eso no va contigo, así que solo pelea por protección y defensa; yo voy a ayudarte; ¿Ok? * Dice tranquilizadoramente Greyworth a Freya quien por primera vez en años sonrió con esperanzas, y así para redimirse Freya trabajo como subordinada especial de Greyworth para espionaje y recopilar información de criminales que posteriormente con eso las Números podrían capturar, y por supuesto solo peleaba si en verdad era necesario; también se volvió estudiante de Greyworth siendo de las mejores alumnas hasta graduarse y después de eso decidió enseñar, cambiando así completamente su personalidad a alguien más relajada a tal punto que le generaba pereza hacer cosas que no sean enseñar, incluso a veces siendo más relajada que la propia Greyworth.

 **/Fin de Flashback/**

Pero ahora es distinto, al estar la fuerte posibilidad de la persona que la sacó de la oscuridad, la sombra del pasado empezaba a invadir su mente; una rabia empezaba a surgir de vuelta a su ser; claramente de todos aquí ante esta posible tragedia ella era la más afectada, y ese gran poder suprimido por más de 10 años empezaba a resurgir en su interior, una poderosa aura asesina de sus sombras empezaba a crearse, de repente de los escombros el espíritu serpiente ninja con hachas en vez de manos se levantaba de los escombros; pero también de las sombras empezaron a aparecer de otros 4 espíritus iguales, los cuales los envió Walburga, sin embargo Freya no se alteraba en lo más mínimo.

–Ya veo, tenías a otros 4 cerca para respaldarte, eso lo hace mejor * Decía fríamente Freya.

Entonces los 5 espíritus empezaron su ataque desplazándose por las sombras y estirando sus brazos para darle un ataque coordinado y definitivo a una Freya que ni se movía pero se rodeaba de una poderosa aura de sombras, finalmente impactándola los 5 con sus cuchillas mandándola a volar y cayendo al suelo ensangrentada.

– ¡JIEEEEEEEER! * Gritaban con alegría maligna los espíritus malignos al creer que mataron a su enemiga, pero estaban muy equivocados, ya que el aura de sombras que rodeaba a Freya no se había ido, de hecho se hacía más fuerte y siniestra ahora ella finalmente levantándose para sorpresa de los espíritus; luego Freya los mira con frialdad generando cierta intimidación en los espíritus; su rostro al igual que la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba ensombrecido de forma siniestra siendo lo único que claramente se ve son sus ojos castaños brillantes que tienen una mirada asesina.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=vp08kc0Iwx4** **}**

El aura de sombras de Freya estaba en su punto máximo, y la mirada de la profesora era la misma que poseía a los 13 años; **La Sombra Sangrienta** había revivido, de repente se puso en cuclillas apoyando las puntas de sus cuchillas en su sombra sin soltar a las mismas armas, estaba preparándose para lanzar un letal ataque desplazándose por la sombras con la habilidad de su espíritu, el cual adquiere más poder de acuerdo a las emociones y deseo de su ama, debido a que a diferencia de otros espíritus, estos están 100% unidos en poder y uno depende de otro; las serpientes ninjas también se preparan para lanzar una vez más su ataque coordinado; este sería un choque definitivo de ataques, decidiéndose aquí los ganadores o la ganadora.

– ¡Este es su final desgraciadas alimañas de porquería! * Dijo Freya con frialdad sin levantar la voz empezando su ataque deslizándose por las sombras esta vez a una velocidad mucho más grande que la que estaba usando anteriormente, mientras las serpientes respondieron igual intentando esta vez matar de forma definitiva a la profesora, y las 5 serpientes estiraron una vez más sus brazos hachas hacia Freya pero esta vez su cuerpo se volvió completamente intangible como un fantasma, demostrando que quizás fue esta la causa que en el primer intento solo le produjeron ciertas heridas pero sin ser de gravedad letal, porque posiblemente solo usó esa técnica en parte ya que lleva más de 10 años sin usarla, pero ahora que su cuerpo se adaptó pudo usarla al 100 %, y este era un poder propio de ella y no de su espíritu; pero que solo podía usarla cuando su poder está al máximo; entonces Freya se preparaba para ejecutar su técnica final para temor de los espíritus, mientras empezaba a levantar sus cuchillas continuando aun su trayecto veloz, pero curiosamente parte de las sombras se mesclaba con las cuchillas dando la sensación de que dichas sombras ayudaban a que las cuchillas aumenten de tamaño.

– ¡Arte de las cuchillas de las sombras! ¡Decenas de cortes de asesinato, MULTIPLE MORDEUS COURTS OF SHADOWS! * Dice fríamente Freya realizando cortes a gran velocidad para posteriormente pasar de largo a las 5 serpientes que quedaron estáticas después de eso; luego para horror empezaron a caerse de todos ellos sus brazos hachas, posteriormente sus respectivas cabezas y luego el resto de su cuerpo como si hubieran estallado en pedazos siendo una escena muy sangrienta, y parte de la sangre verde de los espíritus que volaba bañó a Freya recordando los viejos tiempo en donde tenía el apodo infame de **La Sombra Sangrienta.**

Freya había triunfado en su pelea de la forma más brutal demostrando un poder digno inclusive de pertenecer a los números; la misma Freya tenía una mirada de tristeza ya que había desobedecido las órdenes de su maestra de nunca más levantar sus armas con odio, pero aquí ya no pudo contenerse más.

–Lo siento maestra, por favor sobrevive para regañarme por desobedecerte y usar esa técnica, pero si dejaba que estas alimañas fuertes me mataran hubieran asesinado a varias alumnas que no tienen el poder para lidiar con ellos; espero que puedas perdonarme maestra Greyworth * Dice Freya con cara triste para posteriormente caer al suelo inconsciente debido al desgaste de usar su habilidad de intangibilidad y a la vez bastante magia para usar su espíritu al máximo después de más de 10 años de no hacerlo.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=vp08kc0Iwx4** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Ellis, Rakka y Reishia/**

Las caballeros Sylphid se dirigían por un pasadizo secreto directamente a la biblioteca, ya que allí los espíritus no podían estorbarlas más, y entonces llegaron a la biblioteca sagrada, pero lo que encontraron fue lo que menos querían encontrar, las 4 caballeros Sylphid que tenían el turno de resguardar a la misma, yacían derrotadas, heridas y ensangrentadas en el suelo.

– ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! * Gritaba Ellis con horror yendo inmediatamente a hablar con la única consiente la cual no era ninguna de las que habían sido anteriormente de su equipo ya que ellas dos eran las de peores condiciones y yacían inconscientes.

–C ¡Capitana lo siento mucho, no pudimos con ellos, nos derrotaron humillantemente, ellas se pusieron en el frente de batalla (refiriéndose a las ex compañeras de equipos en las clasificatorias) y sufrieron las peores consecuencias, nos derrotaron esos 4 criminales y se robaron la información sobre el sellado del espíritu militar Jormungandr; no eran seres ordinarios, eran muy fuertes para detenerlos! * Decía con lágrimas e impotencia el caballero Sylphid.

–Descuida, hicieron lo que pudieron, nosotros capturaremos a esos criminales y recuperaremos lo robado * Dijo Ellis tratando de tranquilizar a su subordinada quien asiente.

–G Gracias * Dice la misma subordinada para posteriormente caer inconsciente; esto generaba una gran rabia en las 3 caballeros al ver a sus compañeras en estas condiciones.

–Son unos miserables * Decía Reishia lo más calmada que podía aunque enojada por lo que acaba de encontrar aquí.

– ¡Malditos, desgraciados, como se atreven a hacerle eso a nuestras compañeras más jóvenes; los hare pagar! * Gritaba Ellis manifestando su viento ante la rabia que sentía pero fue sujetada de atrás por Reishia.

– ¡Tranquilícese capitana, entiendo lo duro que es esto, pero debemos calmarnos para no caer en el juego del enemigo! ¡Rakka por favor ayúdame a calmar a la capitana! * Dice Reishia sujetando a Ellis pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna lo cual extrañó a Reishia.

– ¿Rakk…? * Iba a preguntar Reishia pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de un fuerte golpe de la propia Rakka que con toda su fuerza usando su waffe mazo de roca, el golpe fue en el piso provocando un gran cráter del mismo sorprendiendo a Reishia y a la propia Ellis quien dejo de moverse con enojo al ver a Rakka dar ese feroz golpe.

Rakka estaba apretando sus dientes con mucha rabia, parecía una fiera, frunciendo el ceño y demostrando una profunda ira; mostrándose que claramente está mucho más alterada que la propia Ellis; de repente las dos compañeras de Rakka recordaron algo, la joven de pelo marrón que formó parte de su equipo en las clasificatorias era la prima menor de Rakka, la joven prima quien estaba con el cuello roto, ella es como una hermana menor de Rakka a quien cuidaba celosamente, la misma se sentía orgullosa de su prima ya que al igual que ella, la joven logró ingresar a los caballeros; y ahora alguien pisoteo el orgullo de su prima, de los Sheeders, de los caballeros Sylphid; y peor aún, osaron lastimar de esta manera brutal a su prima; esto era algo que ella definitivamente no perdonaría al enemigo.

– ¡BASTARDOS ME LAS PAGARAN! ¡Usaré al máximo mi fortaleza de piedra para derrotarlos, este crimen no quedará impune! ¡Los aplastaré con mi Rock Breacker!* Grita con gran rabia y lágrimas en sus ojos Rakka siendo posteriormente abrazada por detrás por ni más ni menos la misma Ellis quien había conseguido calmarse.

–Lo siento mucho Rakka, no pudimos llegar a tiempo, pero es cierto lo que dice Reishia, no ganaremos nada con perder el control, porque claramente esto lo hicieron para que perdamos la calma; vengaremos a tu prima y a las demás te lo prometo * Decía Ellis con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

– Capitana * Decía con lágrimas Rakka asintiendo.

–El enemigo seguramente se dirigirá a la Ciudad Minera Espiritual de Gado para tratar de liberar al espíritu militar de clase estratega, debemos ir allí para detenerlos * Dice Reishia con seriedad.

–Sí, ordenaré a que lleven a la enfermería a las 4, y nosotras tres iremos rumbo a Ciudad Gado para atrapar a los bandidos y quitarles la información robada * Dice Ellis seria con Rakka y Reishia asintiendo; y luego de comunicarse por medio de un cristal mágico con las demás Caballeros Sylphid, las mismas vinieron a llevarse a las 4 heridas también entrando por el pasadizo secreto y por el mismo lugar sacar a las heridas para socorrerlas en la enfermería que se encuentra fuera del edificio de los salones de clases, después de eso el trió de las más fuertes caballeros Sylphid fue rumbo a conseguir 3 caballos para posteriormente ir directo a Ciudad Gado para impedir que estos delincuentes se salgan con la suya; una batalla a muerte sin cuartel entre La Banda de Inzagi contra Las Caballeros Sylphid se aproximaba.

Mientras las demás alumnas que quedaban en pie seguían combatiendo contra los espíritus malignos, el equipo Wyrvern y el equipo Cernunnos estaban eliminando a varios espíritus demoniacos sin sufrir heridas serias, al igual que varios profesores que si bien no poseen el gran poder de Greyworth o Freya también hacían un buen trabajo, ya se habían eliminado bastantes espíritus quedando un número mucho menor por destruir, pero todos estaban bastante agotados.

* * *

 **/Con Claire, Rinslet, Fianna y Est/**

Las 4 chicas seguían firmemente destruyendo a los espíritus, pero empezaban levemente a agotarse.

– ¡Tiene que haber una forma más rápida de hacer esto, es muy tedioso y si seguimos así nos agotaremos! * Decía Claire con molestia mientras golpeaba con su látigo llameante a varios espíritus.

– ¡Es cierto, esto ya es frustrante, además la Directora y la Profesora Freya por lo que pudimos sentir están teniendo serias dificultades, seguramente enemigos muy fuertes fueron a atacarlas aprovechando la distracción, debemos ayudarlas! * Dijo Rinslet con fastidio mientras lanzaba su flecha congelante para que la misma se conviertan en varias espinas de hielo congelando a varios espíritus.

–Sí, debemos terminar aquí pronto * Dijo Fianna manteniendo su barrera con la que los espíritus al chocar con ella eran destruidos.

Est que se mantenía callada todo este tiempo miró a los espíritus seriamente sin mostrar emoción, luego dio la sensación de tomar una decisión soltando el báculo de Goku colocándolo en el suelo, la misma arma le había servido para destruir a varios espíritus, pero al parecer intentaría algo diferente con su propio poder; entonces empezó a acumular poder de magia espiritual en su cuerpo produciendo una aura luminosa y brillante sumamente poderosa como si buscara poner en alerta a los espíritus para que ella se convierta en su único objetivo, esto empezaba a atraer a la mayor parte de los espíritus atacantes, incluso los que batallaban con las demás alumnas, caballeros sylphid y profesores quedando solo una menor parte sin morder el anzuelo; todos se dirigían hacia la ubicación de Est para horror de sus 3 acompañantes.

– ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo Est?! * Pregunta atemorizada y sorprendida Claire pero la misma no le puso atención, las otras 2 también estaban atemorizadas y expectantes sobre lo que planeaba Est.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=gGHhhm1aaN4** **}**

Entonces Est puso su mano derecha en forma de espada, o sea la mano en posición de karate levantándola y apuntando hacia el cielo, luego empezaba a acumular su poder en esa mano preparándose para ejecutar una poderosa técnica, quizás de la más poderosa que posee.

– ¡Arte Demon Slayer de Acero! ¡Cientos de golpes cortantes de acero luminoso, RAIN OF LIGHT STEEL CUTTING BLOWS! * Grita Est el nombre de su técnica y de su mano salen cientos de rayo de luz cortantes que se dirigían a los cientos de espíritus demoniacos y una vez que llegaba a ellos empezaba a destruirlo desintegrándolos, la lluvia de luz cortante para asombro de todos los espectadores destruía a todos los espíritus rápidamente hasta que finalmente terminó quedando con vida solo aquellos quienes estaban más alerta y no mordieron el anzuelo de Est para atraerlos.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=gGHhhm1aaN4** **}**

Esta acción de Est dio un gran volteo a la situación favoreciendo enormemente a la Academia, luego de esa gran acción Est quedo algo agotada ya que respiraba agitadamente, luego fue abrazada por detrás por alguien y fue Claire quien se mostraba muy feliz por la hazaña de Est.

– ¡Increíble Est, los derrotaste a casi todos, no sabía que tenías semejante poder, no por nada eres el espíritu que tiene un contrato con Goku! * Dice Claire felicitando a Est, también Fianna y Rinslet

–Gracias pero yo quisiera que Goku estuviera aquí para felicitarme * Dice Est sin mucha emoción aunque con un leve y tierno puchero.

– ¡Descuida, seguramente el vio lo que hiciste y estará orgulloso de tener a una amiga espíritu tan fuerte! * Dice Rinslet sonriendo.

– ¿De verdad? * Pregunta Est a lo que Claire quien la había soltado y las otras 2 asienten.

– ¡Si, Goku valorará mucho esto, te lo aseguramos! * Dice Fianna con Est asintiendo sin mostrar emoción pero feliz en el fondo.

Las demás seguramente podrán encargarse de los que faltan, por lo pronto debemos ir hacia el edificio a ayudar a la Directora y a la Profesora Freya; ¡Equipo Scarlet, vamos! * Dice Claire con determinación asintiendo las demás miembros del equipo marchando si a intentar ayudar la Directora y a la profesora a quienes ellas les tienen profundo respeto y aprecio.

* * *

 **/Cercanías del edificio destruido de Salones de Clases de la Academia Espiritual Areishia/**

Walburga se encontraba fuera del edificio destruido sumamente agotada observando el lugar donde cayó el meteoro que aplastó a Greyworth.

–Ufuuu Ufuuu ¡Rayos, estoy casi sin energías necesito magia para recuperar al menos un poco de mis energías o voy a colapsar! * Dice Walburga muy agotada, entonces usa la poca magia que le quedaba la uso para atraer a los pocos espíritus que quedaban sin destruir, lo cual sorprendía a las alumnas que estaban luchando con los mismos, entonces estos espíritus como hipnotizados empezaron a dirigirse hacia Walburga y luego de acercarse lo suficiente la anciana sacó de sus manos un papel con un sello que sirve para absorber la magia de los espíritus demoniacos, luego recitó un conjuro para finalmente empezar a absorber toda la magia de estos provocándoles sufrimientos y luego de esto, los mismos espíritus empezaron a desaparecer, con ello ya no habían espiritus malignos en la academia a excepción de ella y Restia.

–Ñeeeee Jejeje ¡Bueno, mis heridas no sanaron pero al menos recuperé parte de mi poder, me es imposible ejecutar de vuelta la técnica Meteoro Destroyer puesto que esa técnica solo puedo usarla hasta dos veces por día, pero no creo que sea necesario ya que esa mocosa molesta por fin ha muerto, solo me queda verificar si esos bandidos tuvieron éxito y encargarme de cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino! * Decía sonriendo maliciosamente Walburga mientras se retiraba del lugar, pero entonces ve a varias alumnas y profesores apuntándola con sus respectivos Waffes o espíritus en guardia, esto hizo que la espíritu bruja del desastre ponga una cara de molestia.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=A3IsxdAD1ng** **}**

–Geh ¡Que fastidio tener que lidiar contra estos inútiles de bajo rango! ¡Pero no estaría de más enviarlos al otro mundo solo para fastidiar más a Greyworth! ¡Ñeeeee Jejejeje! * Decía Walburga riendo alocadamente, luego dirigió su mirada hacia 4 chicas que iban llegando, tratándose de Claire, Rinslet, Fianna y Est quienes llegaron al lugar.

– ¡Vaya, acaban de llegar gente interesante! * Dice Walburga con malicia.

–¡Que alguien por favor vaya a ver como se encuentra la Profesora Freya que sigue con vida, envié pequeños familiares espíritus a ver qué ocurría y la encontraron a ella tendida en el piso de una parte del edificio que no fue del todo aplastado, por favor vayan a ayudarla! * Decía seria Fianna usando su jerarquía de princesa para realizar dicha petición asintiendo varias de las alumnas una profesora que fueron a buscar a Freya mientras el resto se quedó aquí para encarar a la espíritu bruja.

– ¡Vaya, pero si es la famosa Demon Slayer Terminus Est, realmente fue increíble como acabaste con todos mis compañeros espíritus demoniacos, te felicito mocosa! * Decía Walburga con una sonrisa maligna.

–Lo siento, pero no quiero tus felicitaciones porque tú destruiste el edificio donde nosotras asistimos y la pasamos bien * Dijo sin emociones Est generando burla en Walburga.

– ¡Me da igual, aun así no eres más que un remedo de lo que alguna vez fuiste, la antigua Est hubiera acabado con todos estos espíritus menores mucho más fácilmente, creo que en aquellos tiempos ni con mi verdadero poder hubiera podido derrotarte, pero a pesar de mi apariencia, los años están más en tu contra que en la mía! Ñeeeee Jejejeje * Reía Walburga aunque en el fondo se sentía algo molesta por tener que lidiar contra tantos enemigos, y entre ellos Terminus Est que si bien como ella dice, en el pasado tenía más poder aun así combinada con estas personas y con el hecho de que Walburga está agotada por su lucha contra Greyworth será muy problemático, los espíritus a quienes absorbió su energía solo la ayudaron en parte ya que eran demasiado débiles para abastecerla lo suficiente, además de tener algunas heridas; las cosas no eran muy favorables para la anciana pero igual creía poder lidiar con esto encargándose de unas cuantas matándolas para tratar de escapar.

– ¡Olvídate de la idea de escapar porque no te dejaremos! ¡¿Dónde está nuestra Directora?! * Pregunta con furia Claire pero esto empieza a generar risas de burlas de parte del espíritu bruja.

–Ñeeeeeee Jejejeje ¡Pues busca sus pedazos debajo de esa gran roca que está allí, ya que ella fue aplastada por mi poderoso Meteor Destroyer y claramente está muerta esa mocosa! Ñeeeee Jejejeje

* Dice Walburga con una loca risa haciendo que todos abran los ojos comenzando Claire a echar lágrimas de los ojos.

– ¡Mentirosa, eres una mentirosa, la Directora no pudo haber muerto, ella no perdería contra un adefesio como tú! ¡Jamás! * Grita con furia y lágrimas Claire solo generando burlas en Walburga y gran enojo no solo en Claire sino en todos los que se encontraban allí con algunos también echando lágrimas ante la posibilidad de que Greyworth haya muerto.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=A3IsxdAD1ng** **}**

–Ñeeeee Jejejeje ¡Sigue de ilusa por tu cuenta mocosa imbécil, Greyworth murió en mis manos, en las manos del Espíritu Bruja del Desastre y lo mismo pasará con ustedes impertinentes! ¡Prepárense para acompañar a esa mocosa al otro mundo! * Gritaba alocadamente Walburga mientras sacaba su barita mientras en alerta los miembros de la academia presentes en el lugar se preparaban para empezar su batalla contra la anciana espíritu pero de repente escucharon un temblor.

– ¿Qué es eso? * Se preguntaba Rinslet atemorizada de que podría tratarse de otro enemigo.

–No lo sé pero debemos estar en alerta * Decía con precaución Fianna con los demás asintiendo pero la propia Walburga no sabía de dónde venía el temblor hasta que descubrió que venía del meteoro gigantesco que había aplastado a Greyworth.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=1n3zUr9A51w** **}**

– ¡Imposible, eso sí que es imposible! * Dice Walburga extrañando a todos y luego miraron en el mismo lugar de Walburga donde supuestamente debía estar el cadáver de Greyworth enterrado.

El lugar estaba temblando cuando de repente varias cortadas eléctricas negras se vieron en el gigantesco pedazo de meteoro hasta que finalmente este empezó a dividirse en varios pedazos y a destruirse el gran objeto para sorpresa de todos, dichos pedazos comenzaron a convertirse en escombros y dichos escombros cayeron al suelo; y debajo de dichos escombros empezó a levantarse algo o más bien alguien.

– ¡AAAAAH! * Un grito de guerra femenino se escuchó saliendo de los escombros, y al salirse dicha persona se pudo ver para sorpresa de todos que era la mismísima Greyworth quien seguía no solo con vida, sino que se ponía de pie aunque con varias heridas por la mayor parte de su cuerpo, habiendo perdido su lente de un ojo, su ropa estando muy destrozada dejando una bella vista de su escote habiendo perdido , respirando agitadamente por el agotamiento, tambaleándose pero aun así mostrándose en pie de guerra aun contra su enemiga.

– ¡DIRECTORA ESTA VIVA! ¡SIIIIII!* Gritaron todos las alumnas y profesoras que estaban en el lugar con la mayoría con lágrimas en sus ojos; y la Directora voltea a verlos sonriéndole a todos.

– ¡Lo sabía, sabía que nuestra directora no podía morir de esa manera! ¡Está viva y de pie ante nosotros! * Decía con lágrimas Claire.

Todas ellas decían palabras de alegría, emoción y alabanza a la Directora Greyworth, y todos estaban felices menos una, claramente la rival de Greyworth en esta batalla.

– ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste, esa era mi técnica más destructiva, como es posible que sobreviviste?! * Dice Walburga con los ojos como platos y a la vez una mirada de enojo para gozo de Greyworth.

– ¡Siento haberlos preocupados, pero como Directora de esta escuela no pienso caer tan fácilmente, no perderé esta batalla! * Dice Greyworth para alegría de sus estudiantes y docentes.

– ¡Y respondiendo a tu pregunta Walburga, cuando estaba por ser aplastada hice un corte en el suelo para crear una gran grieta y ocultarme allí de no ser mortalmente aplastada, aun asi el impacto del meteoro lo sentí por lo que quedé inconsciente por unos minutos, pero desperté y ahora estoy aquí lista para darte la paliza que te mereces por dañar de esa manera la propiedad de la academia y poner en riesgo la vida de mis estudiantes! * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Greyworth provocando molestia en Walburga.

– ¡Bah! ¡No te creas la gran cosa mocosa, puede que estés viva pero tu cuerpo está lleno de heridas serias aunque no graves, aun así tampoco te quedan muchas fuerzas en esas condiciones y aunque a mí tampoco me quede mucha magia, tengo la suficiente matarte esta vez! * Dice Walburga también con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Directora permítanos ayudarle a derrotar a esta invasora de una vez por todas! ¡Usted hizo bastante impidiendo que ese par de meteoros destruyeran la academia y queremos ayudarle * Decía seria Claire pero para su sorpresa la directora negó con su cabeza.

–No Claire, lo siento pero ustedes no están preparadas para lidiar con alguien tan fuerte como ella, su magia es muy peligrosa y si las toca prácticamente es poco probable que sobrevivan, solo yo puedo pelear con esta bruja. Tal vez en el futuro puedan adquirir la fuerza para lidiar con alguien de su nivel de peligrosidad, pero ese momento no es ahora; además no me subestimen, todavía me queda un poco de fuerza para derrotar a esta infeliz. ¡Lo mejor es que se alejen, pueden observar pero no intervenga nadie; es una orden como su Directora! *Dice con voz de mando y determinación la Directora Greyworth; Claire quería refutar pero al ver la mirada de determinación de la Directora asintió y junto con los demás se alejaron del lugar colocándose a una distancia prudente.

– ¡Espero que no seas tan cobarde como para en medio de la pelea usar de rehén a algunas de ellas! * Decía seria Greyworth generando burla en Walburga.

– ¡Oh por favor! ¡Para que yo haga ese tipo de cosas mi oponente como mínimo tendría que ser uno de los señores elementales! ¡Tú solo eres una humana que pronto será un cadáver! Ñeeee Jejejeje * Reía Walburga preparándose para continuar su gran batalla contra su rival Greyworth.

–"Directora no pierda" * Decían en sus mentes Rinslet, Fianna, y Claire mientras Est solo miraba sin emoción.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=1n3zUr9A51w** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=dYcYfya9THw** **}**

Greyworth y Walburga se miraban con una sonrisa de desafío cada una, una gran rivalidad entre ambas había nacido en esta pelea, finalmente Walburga empieza su ataque generando con magia de sus manos una niebla ordinaria pero suficientemente espesa para ocultarse dejando a Greyworth en alerta aunque esta no parecía muy preocupada.

– ¿De verdad crees que una táctica como esa será suficiente? *Dice Greyworth cuando detrás de ella la técnica del aura oscura putrefacta de Walburga aparece dirigiéndose hacia ella pero Greyworth la esquiva emitiendo un gran salto en lo alto, pero esto era una distracción para Walburga pudiera ejecutar su otra técnica de asesinato.

– ¡Oh magia mortal destruye el alma de mi enemigo! ¡SOUL MURDER! * Dice Walburga tratando de terminar rápidamente con lo que queda de esta batalla, logrando impactar a Greyworth justo en el corazón este mortal ataque cayendo la misma desplomada en el suelo.

– ¡Directora! * Gritaban la gente que estaba a observando preocupada, menos Est quien permanecía sin mostrar expresión facial.

–Ñeeeee Jejejeje! ¡Ahora si la maté! * Decía con una sonrisa loca Walburga pero de repente ve que el cuerpo de la Directora desaparecía.

– ¡¿Qué, eso no cuadra, se supone que mi técnica solo destruye el alma del objetivo mientras que el cuerpo permanece intacto aunque bien muerto?! * Decía sorprendida Walburga para luego sentir la presencia de Greyworth quien se dirigía hacia ella para alegría de los observadores.

– ¡Sorpresa anciana, aprendí uno de tus trucos! ¡Ahora recibe esto! ¡Arte de la espada absoluta, Primera Forma, PURPLE LIGHTNING! * Decía el nombre de su técnica más conocida con la espada la Directora para ir como un relámpago hacia Walburga con su espada negra con un aura eléctrica del mismo color en ella mientras Walburga usa su propia barita con un aura de destrucción para intentar protegerse pero esta es partida en dos por la espada de Greyworth la cual finalmente atraviesa el abdomen de Walburga.

– ¡Arg! * Dice Walburga echando algo de sangre por la boca y cuando la Directora retira la espada de su abdomen el espíritu cae en el suelo herida seriamente disipándose la niebla después de eso.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=dYcYfya9THw** **}**

–D ¡Desgraciada, copiaste mi técnica de ilusión para engañarme! ¡¿Cómo rayos aun te quedan fuerzas para lanzar un ataque así y para colmo destruir mi poderosa barita?! * Dice frustrada Walburga.

– ¡Imitar esa técnica no es tan difícil para mí, aunque yo tengo mi propia versión quise probar usar la tuya y en cuanto a lo otro, pues por algo tengo la reputación de ser una de las mujeres más fuertes en estas tierras aunque solo sea una humana! * Decía Greyworth con sonrisa maliciosa cuando de repente los pedazos de la barita rota empezaron a convertirse en varias esferas brillantes azuladas, las mismas eran las almas de los humanos y espíritus que Walburga había capturado para crear esta barita, ahora las mismas se dirigen hacia el cielo para finalmente disolverse.

– ¡Vaya, parece que las almas sacrificadas para crear esa arma finalmente podrán descansar en paz! * Dice sonriendo Greyworth pero repentinamente su waffe espada negra empezaba a desaparecer.

– ¡Parece que mi espíritu se agotó bastante y fue a descansar para recuperar fuerzas, a mí también de hecho ya no me queda casi nada de magia! * Dice tambaleante Greyworth pero luego sintió una mirada asesina, era de Walburga quien la miraba con furia.

¡Maldita Mocosa, esa barita era mi gran arma y tú la destruiste, me tomó mucho crear esa barita! ¡Ahora si estoy molesta, no quería usar esto, pero en vista a que ya no me queda casi magia, la usaré matarte y vencerte en tu propio terrero perra! * Grita con Furia Walburga para posteriormente de su bolsillo sacar una especie de inyección que contiene una especie de líquido verde que aparentaba ser una poción.

– ¡¿Qué es eso?! * Decía sorprendida Greyworth.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=lUpz63s0gGQ** **}**

– ¡Esto es tu muerte! * Decía con furia Walburga inyectándose completamente dicha pócima en su brazo izquierdo para luego tirar la inyección vacía la cual se rompe al caer al suelo y luego Walburga empieza a transformarse de forma grotesca empezando a adquirir más músculos, las uñas de sus manos les crece como a una bestia tanto así que se podría decir que convirtieron en garras, su piel cambia de color a uno verde oscuro, su rostro como el resto de su cuerpo empieza a rejuvenecerse perdiendo todo signo de vejez y en su cabeza empiezan a crecerle unos grandes cuernos como de Toro, mostraba también ahora tener una bella figura del nivel de Greyworth y su rostro ahora parecía bello pero teniendo unos siniestros ojos azules brillantes, también ahora tenía la misma altura que la Directora.

–"¡Joder! ¡Esto es lo último que necesitaba ahora que ya no puedo usar mi espíritu en esta pelea!" * Dice con el ceño fruncido y sudor Greyworth.

– ¡No puede ser, esa bruja se ha transformado en un monstruo aunque viéndose menos fea! * Dijo irónicamente Claire.

– ¡La Directora ya no puede usar su espíritu y casi ya no tiene fuerzas! ¡¿Que va a hacer ahora?! * Dice preocupada Rinslet, todos miraban atentos esta batalla que entraba en su etapa más importante.

– ¡Vaya, te ves mejor así que como vejestorio! * Dice Greyworth con una sonrisa irónica mientras la transformada Walburga permanecía seria.

– ¡Esta forma es solo temporal, no incrementa mi magia, pero ha curado mis heridas de la batalla y me provee de una gran fuerza física y velocidad que no poseo en mi forma normal de anciana! ¡Pero este no es el poder que yo busco! ¡Lo que yo deseo es el poder de La Oscuridad del Otro Mundo! * Dice seria Walburga.

– ¿Oscuridad del Otro mundo? ¿Qué rayos es eso? * Pregunta extrañada la Directora.

– ¡Eso no tiene por qué importarle a alguien que va a morir! * Dice Walburga de forma seria y fía para preparar su ataque a Greyworth quien se ponía en pose de combate ahora solo con sus puños.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=lUpz63s0gGQ** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=LMcoOsi2RCc &t=40s** **}**

Finalmente la batalla continua entra La Bruja del Oráculo y El Espíritu Bruja del Desastre con ambas corriendo en dirección de la otra empezando una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo dándose varios golpes y esquivándose mutuamente, en una de esas Greyworth trató de darle un puñetazo con la mano derecha a Walburga quien con una sonrisa maliciosa bloquea dicho ataque con sus dos antebrazos que estaban en forma de 'X', luego Walburga trata de darle un puñetazo derecho en la cara a Greyworth quien lo bloquea con su antebrazo izquierdo sintiendo dolor en el mismo debido a la gran física adquirida por la espíritu bruja.

–"Su fuerza es tremenda, siento como mi brazo queda algo entumido" * Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa Greyworth.

En eso Walburga la da una fuerte patada en el abdomen mandando a volar a la directora chocando con un árbol para luego caer al piso.

– ¡Pensé que solo sabias luchar con hechizos! * Dijo Greyworth con una sonrisa irónica.

– ¡He aprendido un poco en las guerras en las que he estado, aunque solo ahora poseo la fuerza física y velocidad para poder usarlo gracias a esa pócima que creé ya que en mi forma de anciana no puedo! * Dice con el ceño fruncido Walburga quien de vuelta se dirige hacia la Directora para atacarla esta vez preparando sus afiladas garras para desgarrar a Greyworth quien lo esquiva por poco impactando las cortadas de las garras en el árbol partiéndose en el medio el mismo y cayendo dicha parte.

– ¡Sí que eres buena esquivando mocosa, pero veamos cuanto tiempo aguantas así! * Dice sería Walburga yendo nuevamente tratando de esquivar dicho ataque pero esta vez le rozó la cara provocándole una leve cortada en la misma.

– ¡Esta vez casi lo logro! ¡Usaré la poca magia que me queda para hacer esto! * Grita Walburga usando magia que le queda para mover aquel pedazo de tronco con telequinesis dirigiéndolo a Greyworth quien ágilmente esquiva el tronco volador estrellándose contra el suelo.

–"Adivinaré, una distracción" * Dice calmadamente en su mente Greyworth cuando ve que Walburga se acerca para tratar de darle un arañazo con sus garra derecha con intención de desgarrarle el cuello, pero ataja la muñeca de la misma también con su mano derecha, luego trata de darle un puñetazo izquierdo a Walburga quien también detiene el mismo con su propia mano izquierda, finalmente ambas juntaron sus respectivas manos con la otra, presionando con sus dedos en una demostración de fuerza con ambas apretando los dientes.

Las dos llevaban sus manos en frente tratando de hacer ceder a la otra, la situación se mostraba pareja pero Greyworth empezaba a ceder debido al mayor agotamiento y heridas que poseía mientras Walburga aprovechaba esto para ganar terreno e ir empujándola poco a poco.

– ¡Parece que voy ganando! ¡¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer Bruja del Oráculo?! * Decía con burla la trasformada Walburga para molestia de Greyworth.

– ¡Hare esto! * Dijo seria Greyworth dándole un potente rodillazo en el mentón de Walburga quien estaba a punto de caer de espaldas pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta puso una maliciosa sonrisa.

–"¡Tonta!" * Dice burlonamente la espíritu bruja cuando en una demostración de agilidad antes de caer de espaldas apoyo sus dos manos en el suelo para impulsarse y rápidamente poner de pie quedando parada enfrente de una desprevenida Greyworth e inmediatamente preparando sus dos garras para tratar de desgarrarla y aunque no logra degollarla como quería, si logra causarle dos tremendas cortadas en el pecho haciéndola sangrar bastante, fue una cortada en forma de X.

– ¡Arg! * Dijo con bastante dolor reprimido Greyworth.

– ¡Directora Greyworth! * Gritan Claire, Rinslet y Fianna mientras el resto ven con total sorpresa esto.

–ÑeeeeeJejejeje ¡Parece que ahora sí empiezo a tener ventaja! ¡Toma esto también! * Grita ferozmente como una bestia debido a su transformación Walburga dándole un duro rodillazo en el abdomen a Greyworth quien escupe saliva ante el golpe empezando a caer boca abajo al suelo pero Walburga ni iba a permitirlo.

– ¡No caigas tan pronto tonta! * Grita con locura Walburga aprovechando que Greyworth estaba cayendo boca abajo para darle un contundente puñetazo derecho en el mentón mandándola a volar hasta estrellarse contra el suelo generando leves escombros en el mismo.

– ¡No puede ser, la Directora está recibiendo una paliza! * Dice Rinslet asustada.

– ¡Lo siento Directora pero tenemos que ayudarte! ¡Vamos Chicas! * Decía Claire y ella junto con Rinslet y Fianna iban a ir a ayudarle pero alguien las interrumpió.

– ¡Esperen, no intervengan en la pelea! * Dice Est sin emoción deteniéndolas.

– ¡¿Pero Est porque nos detienes?! * Dijo Claire con molestia a Est.

– ¡Porque si hacen eso herirán los sentimientos de Greyworth! * Dice Est sin emoción extrañando a las demás.

– ¡¿Por qué heriríamos sus sentimientos si queremos ayudarla?! * DiceClaire confundida.

–Pero heriríamos su orgullo, se supone que ella nos dijo que confiáramos en que ganaría la batalla sola, solo piensen en cómo se siente ahora ella al ver como varias de sus alumnas fueron heridas, el edificio de los salones de clase fue destruido, como Directora esto le duele y lo único que puede hacer es derrotar a este enemigo que aparentemente es de los más fuertes que han venido a hora, como mínimo debe ser la número dos; por eso la Directora quiere ganarle sola, hay que tratar de entender sus sentimientos * Decía con sabiduría aunque sin emoción Est con las demás asintiendo con preocupación y decidiendo quedarse en donde estaban.

–Directora * Dice Claire con tristeza y preocupación cuando se tapa el rostro al ver como Walburga está pisoteando la cabeza.

– ¡Yiiiii! * Dice con dolor reprimido Greyworth mientras Walburga le está aplastando la cabeza con el pie derecho.

– Ñeeeee Jejejeje ¡Das pena! ¡¿Dónde quedó la que alguna vez fue blade dancer más fuerte?! * Dice Walburga aun pisoteándole la cabeza.

–I ¡Imbécil, no necesito ser la de antes para vencer a un engendro como tú! ¡Grrrr! * Dice Greyworth levantando con fuerza el pie que Walburga tenía en está sorprendiendo a la misma finalmente sacándose de encima a la espíritu levantándose ágilmente Greyworth y dándole un puñetazo en toda la cara a Walburga quien cae al suelo quedando adolorida.

–Ayyyy ¡Maldita desgraciada! * Decía Walburga tocándose su adolorido rostro.

– ¡Ufuuu, Ufuuu, cállate, no es justo que solo tú golpees aquí! * Dice agotada y con sonrisa desafiante Greyworth a una Walburga que se pone de pie con una herida en la boca que se limpia con su mano.

– ¡Canalla! ¡Ya verás! * Grita enojada Walburga corriendo hacia Greyworth tratando de darle un golpe con el puño derecho que Greyworth detiene con su mano izquierda para posteriormente tomar ese brazo de Walburga con sus dos manos y derribando a esta última cayendo la misma al suelo.

–"¡Maldita sea, esta infeliz está leyendo mis movimientos que antes no podía, debo matarla antes de que descifre completamente mis golpes!"* Decía adolorida Walburga que dificultosamente se ponía de pie y en guardia una vez más.

–"¡Rayos, estoy en mi limite, ya no tengo nada de magia y mi fuerza física es todo lo que me queda pero hasta eso está a punto de agotarse! ¡ Solo hay una técnica que puedo usar para vencerla definitivamente, la técnica que me enseño mi padre en una de las pocas veces que llegamos a entrenar, odio usar cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ese viejo, pero no tengo opción! ¡Si se alarga la pelea, perderé!"* Decía en su mente Greyworth y sin darse cuenta ambas pensaban en lo mismo, terminar lo más rápido posible este brutal combate de experimentadas de la batalla.

Finalmente ahora las corren hacia la otra en plena ofensiva buscando terminar con la otra.

– ¡Greyworth! * Da un grito de guerra Walburga dirigiendo su puño derecho su rival.

– ¡Walburga! * Da también un grito de guerra Greyworth dirigiendo su puño derecho a la espíritu bruja.

Y ambas finalmente se logran impactar entre a un costado del rostro de la otra haciendo que sus respectivos labios sangraran y finalmente ambas empiezan a darse una andada de golpes en la cara de la otra causándose entre sí una heridas en la cara para finalmente separarse y ponerse una a distancia de la otra con ambas rivales respirando agitadamente y mirándose con gran rivalidad.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=LMcoOsi2RCc &t=40s** **}**

– ¡Ufuuuu Ufuuuu! * Decían ambas respirando agitadamente con varias heridas en la cara desde ojos morados, cejas sangrantes, y labios con leve sangrado.

Esta pelea estaba siendo brutal, a pesar de ser una villana despreciable Walburga ha logrado lo que en décadas ni a una disminuida Greyworth podía lograr jamás, ponerla en aprietos y darle esta pelea tan pareja y épica.

– ¡La Directora ahora logró ganar terreno y estar en igualdad con esa espíritu, pero la pelea está muy igualada! * Dice sería Fianna.

– ¡Si, pero sé que la Directora encontrará la manera de ganar! ¡Es en una situación así donde demostrará porque al igual que Ren Ashbell ella también fue la blade dancer más fuerte! *Dice Claire también seria pero con gran optimismo con las demás asintiendo.

Mientras las rivales agotadas se miraban mutuamente con seriedad hasta que Greyworth da una sonrisa de desafío para sorpresa de Walburga.

– ¡¿De qué te ríes estúpida?! * Pregunta con molestia Walburga.

– ¡Es simple, déjame decirte que a pesar que te guardo rencor por todas las fechorías que hiciste incluyendo lo de mi amiga eres de los pocos en la historia que pudo darme una pelea como esta! ¡Derrotarte será todo un logro que disfrutaré! * Dice desafiante Greyworth generando una sonrisa desafío en Walburga.

– ¡Sí que eres arrogante mocosa, pero la que ganará esta pelea seré yo! * Dice desafiante Walburga.

Luego ambos de vuelta fueron corriendo hacia la otra con Walburga tratando de desgarrar a Greyworth solo hiriendo levemente su hombro, Greyworth le da una patada al mentón de Walburga haciendo que esta con dolor caiga al suelo.

–"¡Es mi oportunidad de ejecutar la técnica!" * Dice mentalmente Greyworth para ejecutar un gran salto en el aire como si volara pero Walburga leyó su movimiento incorporándose rápidamente y también ejecutando un gran salto yendo hacia Greyworth quien se sorprende de que Walburgala haya seguido tan rápido no teniendo tiempo de reaccionar ante Walburga quien al llegar hacia ella en pleno aire le toma por el cuello.

–Ñeeeee Jejejeje ¡¿Qué paso, planeabas algo?! ¡Creo que me adelanté a ti! ¡¿Que tal un aterrizaje forzoso?! * Grita con locura Walburga cuando ambas empiezan a caer al suelo con Walburga sujetándola por el pescuezo a Greyworth y finalmente al caer al suelo la directora se estrella brutalmente de espaldas contra el suelo provocando un cráter con Walburga finalmente habiéndola soltado Walburga justo en el momento en que iban a tocar el suelo.

Todas las espectadoras a excepción de Est estaban bastante preocupadas mientras Walburga se sentía victoriosa.

–Ñeeeee Jejejeje ¡Ahora si la derroté con ese ataque! * Decía Walburga observando a Greyworth herida en el cráter y luego Walburga va caminando hacia ella para nuevamente sujetándole el cuello y levantarla, dejándola a una mayor altura que la suya apretándole fuertemente el cuello.

– ¡Ahora si perdiste mocosa, te arrancaré el corazón y me lo llevaré como prueba a mis superiores para confirmar que te he matado! * Decía Walburga preparándose para hundir su garra izquierda en el pecho de Greyworth pero fue detenida por la misma quien detenía esa garra izquierda con su mano derecha.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=_B8JuyTWpP4** **}**

– ¡Estas equivocada Walburga, ahora tú vas a perder! * Dice Greyworth dándole una fuerte patada en toda la cara a Walburga con la planta de su pie haciendo que la misma suelte el cuello de la misma, esto provocó dolor en la cara y enojo en Walburga quien atacó nuevamente con sus garras tratando de desgarrar a Greyworth.

– ¡Mocosa, ahora tomaré tu cabeza! * Decía Walburga con intención de cortarle la cabeza a la directora pero esta esquiva ágilmente con un salto hacia atrás y al aterrizar cerró sus dos puños preparándose para usar una técnica.

– ¡Arte del puño asesino! ¡Double Impact Punch! * Grita Greyworth poniendo a corta distancia un puño encima del otro, su puño derecho iba hacia abajo y su puño izquierdo hacia arriba, ambos chocándolos con el abdomen y pecho de Walburga respectivamente dejando a la espíritu bruja sin aire y haciéndola caer al suelo, siendo esta la oportunidad de Greyworth para ejecutar esa técnica definitiva.

–"¡Ahora es mi única oportunidad, usaré lo último que me queda de energía con este golpe!" * Dice con determinación Greyworth quien nuevamente salta en lo alto para intentar ejecutar la técnica que aprendió de su padre; y esta vez Walburga no podía incorporarse para evitarlo.

Al estar en pleno aire en lo alto, Greyworth hace la famosa pose de la escuela de la grulla del Maestro Tsuru extendiendo ambos brazos en sus respectivos costados cerrando sus puños y apoyando la rodilla derecha en frente con intención de al caer la misma impacte al enemigo(La misma técnica con la que en la historia original Tao Pai Pai impactó a Goku en su abdomen en la segunda pelea de ambos y la que utilizó Ten Shin Han para romperle la pierna a Yamcha; aunque aquí yo le pondré un nombre porque no tiene en el canon original)

– ¡Estilo de la Grulla, KIRĀNĪ! * Grita Greyworth el nombre de su técnica poniendo hasta lo último de fuerza en su rodilla y estrellarla al aterrizar contra el abdomen de Walburga quien recibe el impactó.

– ¡ARG! * Grita Walburga echando sangre por la boca y quedándose con los ojos en blanco para posteriormente perder el conocimiento, pocos segundos después su transformación empezaba a disiparse volviendo a su estado de anciana con aspecto humano habiendo perdido su forma bestial. Walburga La Espíritu Bruja del Desastre finalmente fue derrotada por Greyworth quien se encontraba muy agotada sentada en el suelo respirando agitadamente.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=_B8JuyTWpP4** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=1uLPjiITqqY &index=21&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7** **}**

– ¡Ufuuuu Ufuuuuu, finalmente lo logré! * Dice muy cansada, aliviada y con una sonrisa satisfecha Greyworth.

– ¡La Directora lo hizo! * Gritaron a excepción de Est todas las espectadoras del lugar dirigiéndose hacia la Directora triunfante de su batalla para finalmente llegar a ella y felicitarla.

– ¡Directora sabía que lo haría! * Decía feliz con lágrimas en los ojos Claire.

– ¡Si, nuestra Directora es única! * Decía sonriente Rinslet.

–¡Es digna de ser la Directora a la vez que miembro de los números y ganadora del Blade Dance mientras la Directora trataba de incorporarse pero estaba muy herida para hacerlo hasta que Claire va y sostiene su hombro para ayudar a Greyworth a levantarse.

– ¡Permítame al menos ayudarle ahora señora, usted ya hizo demasiados esfuerzos por todos nosotros en la academia! * Dice con una sonrisa calmada Claire.

– ¡Gracias Claire y gracias a todos ustedes por poner de su parte! ¡Sé que juntos saldremos adelante! * Dice con una sonrisa calmada Greyworth generando felicidad en todas quienes asienten pero de repente escucharon una voz que ya no querían escuchar.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=1uLPjiITqqY &index=21&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=s91e3ubPs4o &index=14&list=PL4NGze04a4u-epSiBWqElqarzyGwv9_Jd** **}**

–F ¡Felicidades por tu victoria contra mi mocosa, pero si crees que con esto tus problemas terminas te equivocas, apenas empiezan! * Dice hablando muy dificultosamente Walburga quien recuperó el conocimiento aunque estando completamente sin condiciones de poder levantarse, todos están sorprendidos ante esto, tanto por el hecho de que esté inconsciente como por sus aterradoras palabras.

– ¡¿Acaso esa anciana es inmortal?! ¡Aunque sea un espíritu esto es ridículo! * Decía Fianna atemorizada ante la gran resistencia de Walburga.

– ¡Bah, esto jamás bastaría para matarme, sin embargo admito mi derrota, me tomarán varias semanas recuperarme, y ya no tengo mi barita! ¡¿Pero que creen?! ¡Estaré participando en el Blade Dance como espíritu de una blade dancer(participante del Blade Dance), así que supongo que una fuerte blade dancer que pueda usarme como su espíritu contratado es mejor que una barita, y esta vez pelearé contra tus alumnas Greyworth; allí ellas no podrán hacer nada contra mí y mi contratista! Ñeeeee Jejejeje * Ríe dificultosamente pero con maldad Walburga.

– ¡No hay forma de que las reinas, el consejo o los señores elementales dejen participar en la academia a un espíritu que causó serios daños a la academia! * Decía enojada Greyworth.

–¡Te falta experiencia para entender cómo funciona la política niña, si los señores elementales no se oponen podré participar tranquilamente lo cual sé que será así, además en cuanto al resto pues simplemente sabrán que soy un espíritu descontrolado manipulado por criminales y que no estaba en sus cabales; tal como pasó hace un tiempo con el Glasya-Labolas, así que no pueden hacer nada, participaré con el derecho como espíritu contratado que me corresponde y las aplastaré sin que Greyworth pueda protegerlas¡ ¡Ñeeeee Jejejeje! * Dice Walburga ante la impotencia y molestia de todos.

– ¡Eso se verá después pero en cuanto ahora anciana! ¿Porque dijiste que nuestros problemas actuales aun no terminaron? * Decía Greyworth con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Bueno, ya no tiene caso ocultarlo, la razón es que mis aliados bandidos a estas alturas han robado la información del sellado de ese espíritu militar estratega de Ciudad Gado llamado Jormungandr y ahora se dirigen allí para liberarlo; además de que la que comanda esta operación es mucho más fuerte que yo, Restia Ashdoll, ella es la verdadera amenaza para ustedes y ninguno de ustedes puede vencerla, ni tu Greyworth! Ñeeeee Jejejeje * Reía locamente aunque sin muchas fuerzas Walburga para terror de todos allí.

– ¡Esa es la espíritu que vimos durante el ataque del Glasya-Labolas! ¡¿Esa espíritu con aspecto de niña es mucho más fuerte que esta poderosa anciana que estuvo casi a la par con la Directora?! * Decía atónita y con temor Rinslet, las demás también estaban de la misma forma, incluso la propia Est se mostraba sorprendida ante esta información.

– ¡Así es, ustedes no tienen a nadie para hacerle frente a la legendaria Espíritu de la Oscuridad! ÑeeeeeJejejeje * Reía malignamente Walburga.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=s91e3ubPs4o &index=14&list=PL4NGze04a4u-epSiBWqElqarzyGwv9_Jd** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=NzbS9L-HBgU** **}**

– ¡Estas equivocada, hay alguien que si puede vencer a ese espíritu y está en nuestra academia! * Decía con determinación Claire ante la sorpresa de todos incluyendo Walburga.

– ¡¿Ah sí, y quien podría lograr semejante hazaña imposible ante Restia quien posee su máximo poder niña ingenua?! * Pregunta burlonamente Walburga.

– ¡Se llama Son Goku y se lo conoce como Goku! ¡Es el más fuerte de la academia actualmente, él es el héroe que la derrotará, derrotó fácilmente al Glasya-Labolas y sé que él puede hacerle frente a la Espíritu de la Oscuridad! ¡Yo creo en él! ¡Yo creo en Goku! * Dice con gran determinación, sonrojo y seriedad Claire ante la sorpresa de todos pero generando incredulidad de la mayoría de los que estaban allí que no conocían bien al pequeño guerrero, si bien saben de las hazañas que ha logrado este joven al ganar muy fácilmente sus combates del Blade Dance siendo visto por muchas estudiantes que fueron sus oponentes como alguien casi invulnerable a pesar de su inofensiva apariencia e incluso quedó en boca de muchos el rumor de que venció solo a Glasya-Labolas, que Goku pudiera derrotar a una espíritu de la más alta clase, o sea los que adquieren formas humanas que según se dicen poseen poderes incluso divinos prácticamente vistos como deidades por los humanos, más aun que se diga que Goku puede derrotar a una espíritu superior a la que acaba de derrotar Greyworth con su máximo esfuerzo se considera prácticamente un disparate, una fantasía imposible, sino fuera por el momento que se vivía quizás algunas incluso se reirían de esta declaración pero no las que lo conocen, aunque igual consideren una hazaña muy difícil de lograr creen en Goku y su fuerte voluntad de lucha.

–Ñeeeeee Jejejeje ¡Es la cosa más absurda que he oído en mi vida! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que sus esperanzas están en un simple joven como ese enano?! ¡Estás loca, aunque venciera a Glasya-Labolas e incluso si lograra vencer a Jio Inzagi es imposible que venza a Restia, ella es una máquina de batalla imparable, estuvo en varias guerras e incluso asesinó a varios espíritus Clase Archi demonio, peor aún, asesinó incluso a espíritus de su propia clase! ¡Comparar a ambos es como comparar a una hormiga con un Elefante! ¡Ni los que están allí contigo creen en el disparate que acabas de decir! * Dice con bastante burla Greyworth, y en cierta forma tenía razón ya que la mayoría allí mostraba una mirada de incredulidad que molestaba a Claire.

– ¡Yo al igual que Claire elijo creer en Goku! ¡No me importa si se oye absurdo pero sé que Goku puede lograr incluso lo imposible! ¡Lo creo! * Dice Rinslet determinante y sonrojada sorprendiendo a la mayoría allí.

–Rinslet * Dice sorprendida Claire.

– ¡Yo también creo en mi Goku, aunque se supone que soy su espíritu contratado él no me ve como su arma o sirviente, de hecho odia la sola idea de verme de esa manera porque él quiere verme como su amiga e igual, él por si solo es fuerte y sé que puede ganar solo con su poder sin usarme! * Dice sin emoción Est pero con sonrojo y determinación también sorprendiendo al resto.

–Est * Dice Claire sorprendida.

– ¡Yo la segunda princesa de Ordesia creó con todo mi corazón en Goku! ¡Él es alguien muy fuerte, de corazón puro y muy valiente, el no perderá ante nadie y les puedo prometer que Goku no será derrotado por esa espíritu, lo conocí hace tiempo cuando me rescató y desde ese momento supe que él será importante no solo para mí sino para el mundo entero! * Dijo determinante y sonrojada causando aún más sorpresa en todos los incrédulos al ver que la princesa creía en alguien supuestamente sin muchos poderes.

–Princesa Fianna * Dice Claire sorprendida y emocionada al ver a sus amigas respaldarla en sus palabras.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=NzbS9L-HBgU** **}**

– ¡Todas ustedes están locas lo que dicen jamás va a…! * Iba a decir Walburga con burla pero fue interrumpida por Greyworth quien haría una afirmación que sorprendería a todos los incrédulos.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=fM755fv-sA8** **}**

– ¡Yo también creo en Son Goku! * Dice Greyworth con una sonrisa calmada a todos mientras era sostenida del hombro por Claire.

– ¡¿Directora?! * Decían las alumnas y profesoras incrédulas del lugar atónitos al escuchar que la propia Directora decía creer en Goku.

– ¡¿Acaso los golpes que te propiné te hicieron enloquecer mocosa?! ¡Sabes que es imposible que eso pase! * Dice burlonamente Walburga.

– ¡Walburga si no conoces a Goku mejor cállate! ¡Yo creo en él, lo traje a esta academia por eso, porque creo en él, y ha demostrado lograr hazañas que la misma gente que dice que es imposible que derrote a Restia también dijeran que esas eran imposibles! Díganme¡¿Ustedes hubieran creído que Goku podía vencer fácilmente al espíritu Estampida de equipo Cernunnos él solo? o ¿Que vencería fácilmente en su primer combate al estilo blade dance a Ellis Fahrengart? o ¿Que derrotaría con bastante facilidad a las Blade Dancer más fuertes de la academia,? es cierto que no se encuentra entre ellas aún Velsaria que participará en la ronda clasificatoria final pero tarde o temprano se enfrentarán, también supongo que no hubieran creído que vencería al Glasya-Labolas, de hecho incluso entre ustedes algunos aún no lo creen pero yo lo vi con mis propios ojos a través de mi bola de cristal, y 3 de estas chicas estuvieron allí, con lo que se concluye que decir que para Goku es imposible ganarle a Restia es un completo disparate, alguien como él puede incluso en futuro lograr hazañas que dejen por el piso a las mías; es un chico con un talento excepcional para el combate, yo creo completamente en ese peculiar enano; y de hecho para cuando le diga que vaya a Ciudad Gado a derrotar a esa espíritu le pediré como misión extra que traiga algún objeto suyo como prueba de que él ha ganado; eso solo para que él pueda demostrar con una evidencia lo que vale porque yo lo conozco y no necesito evidencias para creer que si el viene de pie después de esa batalla es porque ganó * Dice la Directora con una sonrisa de confianza conmoviendo a todos por sus palabras y dando bastante a las incrédulas en que pensar.

–Directora * Dicen sorprendidas todas menos Est, a algunas se les escapaban lagrimas por las palabras de Greyworth ante estas emocionantes palabras.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=fM755fv-sA8** **}**

– ¡Bueno haz lo que quieras, no vengan llorando cuando les llegue el cadáver de ese enano, por cierto Greyworth, destrozaré a tus estudiantes en el Blade Dance y después iré por ti! Ñeeeee Jejejeje * Reía adolorida Walburga tele transportándose del lugar posiblemente al Astral Zero para descansar varias semanas hasta recuperarse.

– ¡Escapó! * Dice Claire molesta.

– ¡La volveremos a ver supongo en el Blade Dance acompañada de su contratista! * Dice seria Fianna.

– ¡Si, luego pensaremos en cómo lidiar allí con ella pero ahora tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer! * Dice Rinslet seria asintiendo todas.

– ¡Ya que lo mencionas Rinslet, usa a Fenrir y ve rápido por Goku, necesito darle instrucciones sobre la misión! ¡Esta misión es crucial y solo ustedes el equipo Scarlet lo pueden hacer! * Dice con voz de mando Greyworth.

– ¡Si señora, iré a traerlo ahora! * Dice Rinslet invocando a Fenrir para montar su espalda como a caballo.

– ¡Fenrir vamos a traer a Goku ahora! * Ordena Rinslet a su espíritu lobo del frío con este asintiendo y dirigiéndose donde Goku estaba peleando contra Jio Inzagi.

– ¡Ahora que recuerdo Goku estaba peleando contra ese bandido, espero que ya haya ganado! * Dice Claire ligeramente preocupada.

– ¡Seguramente así es o al menos así será! * Fianna con una sonrisa calmada con Claire ahora sonriendo y asintiendo.

– ¡Acompáñenme unos cuantos a la enfermería! Auch ¡Necesito atención medica! * Dice Greyworth quejándose cómicamente de dolor y las demás asintiendo; mientras a su vez algunas fueron para rescatar heridos o hacer informes de lo sucedido para una posible reconstrucción de lo destruido; otras entre las que se incluyen Fianna y Claire fueron a acompañarla, Est se fusionó de nuevo con el báculo para entrar en modo elemental Waffe y descansar siendo llevada por Fianna.

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto con Goku vs Jio/**

Goku y Jio estaban preparándose para continuar su lucha con un Goku poniendo una sonrisa calmada.

– ¡De que te ríes pequeña basura! * Decía Jio mientras portaba la réplica de la espada Vorpal la cual es una negra brillante con electricidad negra a su alrededor, era de un tamaño y anchura menor que la original que solo se formaría con el cuerpo de Restia.

– ¡Estoy feliz porque la Directora sobrevivió y ganó su pelea, eso lo puedo saber porque siento de vuelta su presencia pero ya no la de su enemigo! ¡Ahora puedo ocuparme sin preocupaciones de ti! * Decía Goku con una sonrisa desafiante sorprendiendo a Jio.

–"¡Imposible, aunque es cierto, se siente la presencia de esa bruja aunque débil! ¡Pero los muchachos cumplieron aparentemente su propósito con éxito, aun así voy a destruir a este mocoso con esta arma! ¡Qué gran poder el que poseo, con esto definitivamente lo destruiré!" *Dice confiado en su mente Jio.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg** **}**

– ¡No me importa si esa bruja está viva o muerta, lo que me interesa es acabar contigo y lo haré con esta espada, así que prepárate! * Dice Jio poniéndose en guardia con su poderosa arma.

– ¡Te estoy esperando, yo también quiero terminar con esto pronto para poder pelear contra Restia! * Dice Goku en su pose al estilo tortuga.

Los dos se miran fijamente hasta que Jio empieza a mover su falsa Vorpal.

– ¡Siento como el poder corre por mis venas, recibe esto Goku! * Dice Jio lanzando un rayo negro siendo este más poderoso que cualquiera de los ataques utilizados hasta ahora por él, Goku siente el peligro y esquiva ese ataque que al chocar con el suelo provocando un gran cráter dejando con quemaduras el mismo.

– ¡Vaya ese sí que fue un buen ataque! * Dice sorprendido Goku.

– ¡Esto es solo una pequeña parte del poder de Restia lo cual ella usó para crear esta réplica! ¡Si esto puede hacer una pequeña parte de su poder en una espada de réplica imagínate lo que ella le haría a un bastardo como tú con solo el 30, 50, 70 o el 100% de todo su poder! Jajajajaja *Ríe Jio con malicia.

– ¡Pues eso me emociona, eso quiere decir que ella es muy fuerte, así que te derrotaré para pelear con ella ya que me encanta luchar contra sujetos fuertes! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de emoción dirigiéndose a Jio quien nuevamente lanza un rayo negro con la espada que Goku esquiva para tratar de llegar a Jio y darle un puñetazo.

– ¡Manifiéstate, Aegis! * Grita Jio apareciendo un escudo parecido a aquel escudo explosivo que utilizó anteriormente, pero este no tenía esa habilidad, simplemente servía para la defensa y Goku lo golpeó con su puño izquierdo haciéndolo pedazos, esto aprovecho Jio para agitar su falsa Vorpal y de ella lanzarle un rayo negro que esta vez si logra impactar a Goku.

– ¡Aaaaaaah! * Grita de dolor Goku por la corriente eléctrica quedando paralizado por la misma.

–Jajajaja ¡Ahora ves el poder de esta arma, no tienes oportunidad inútil, te aseguro que esa corriente eléctrica es bastante más dañina que Thanatos! * Dice Jio sintiéndose triunfante.

– ¡Ayayayayayay! ¡Esto sí que duele! * Grita cómicamente Goku.

– ¡Descuida, tu sufrimiento termina ahora pequeña rata! ¡Muere! * Grita Jio ahora tratando de cortarle la cabeza a un Goku paralizado por la electricidad negra pero de repente logra moverse deteniendo la espada dificultosamente con su mano derecha.

– ¡Infeliz, suelta mi arma, suéltala, suéltala, suéltala! * Decía Jio pateándole varias veces la cara a un inmóvil Goku quien no cedía a pesar del dolor.

–N ¡No me rendiré! * Decía Goku seriamente aunque con dolor por la poderosa corriente eléctrica y levemente por los golpes de Jio.

– ¡Maldito, me tienes harto! * Grita Jio ahora lanzándole otro rayo que ahora impacta en la muñeca de Goku causándole el suficiente dolor para que este suelte la espada.

– ¡Ahora si acabaré contigo, muérete! * Grita Jio tratando de atravesar el pecho de Goku, mientras el pequeño guerrero con todas sus fuerzas tensa sus músculos por lo que la espada eléctrica al atravesarle el pecho no logra atravesarle el corazón pero la electricidad de la misma estaba dañando internamente a Goku.

– ¡Aaaaaah, esto duele mucho! ¡Aaaaaaah! * Grita Goku con dolor.

– ¡Maldita sea, no puedo meter más la espada ni tampoco sacarla de su pecho, pero con esto sin ninguna duda morirá! ¡Esa perra estará molesta por acabar con su presa pero cuando cumplamos la misión de liberar a ese espíritu militar seguramente de calmará! * Dice Jio al ver a Goku gritar de dolor pero de repente este empieza a esforzarse bastante para tratar de zafarse como lo hizo de Thanatos.

– ¡Idiota, no podrás zafarte de esto! ¡Acepta morir perdedor! * Dice Jio con molestia pero Goku cedía finalmente rodeándose de un aura blanca.

– ¡Daaaaaaaaaaaaaah! * Dice Goku expulsando toda su energía de ki concentrada en su cuerpo para finalmente desaparecer la electricidad que lo paralizaba y luego sacando la espada de su pecho.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg** **}**

– ¡EEEEEEEHHHHHH! ¡¿Cómo pudiste zafarte de eso!? * Le dice Jio a un Goku que estaba con una leve herida sangrante en su pecho.

–¡Te felicito, eres el primero aquí que logra herirme, no cabe duda que eres digno de que Restia te halla llamado la tercera y última prueba y el poder de esa espada me dolió mucho! ¡No puedo creer que solo una pequeña parte del poder de Restia sea capaz de tanto, pero ya es hora de terminar contigo! * Dice Goku devolviéndole su espada a Jio.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=Ak8-kOD9-cE &t=5s** **}**

– ¡Estás diciendo puras tonterías ahora acabaré contigo! ¡Muere! * Grita Jio lanzándole una vez más su rayo negro pero esta vez Goku la desvía fácilmente con una sola mano.

– ¡Imposible, no puede ser que detuviera ese ataque de esa forma! ¡Entonces te cortaré! * Gritaba Jio corriendo a gran velocidad hacia Goku tratando de cortarlo con su espada eléctrica negra, pero Goku la esquiva y al colocarse al costado izquierdo de Jio le da al medio de la espada un fuerte golpe partiéndola en dos, esto dejo con mucho sudor y una cara de completo miedo a Jio quien empezaba a retroceder.

– ¡¿Cómo, porque ni mi rayo negro ni mi corte con esta espada ahora no pudieron funcionar y para colmo rompiste la espada?! * Preguntaba con temor y shock Jio.

– ¡Es simple, porque descifré tus dos técnicas, mi cuerpo lo memorizó y tu ataque al solo ser uno sorpresivo pero no tan poderoso dejó de ser efectivo al entenderlo! ¡Tú ataque es bueno pero no es poderoso ya que lo haces con un poder que solo es una copia muy por debajo del original! ¡Con ello no me vencerás! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de confianza a un Jio que se sentía derrotado ya que ni pequeño poder prestado de Restia le ayudaron para ganar esta pelea.

– ¡Maldición! * Dijo Jio frustrado invocando un espíritu guante negro con largas uñas metálicas en la ubicación de los dedos y con ello trató de cortar a Goku pero este le da un rápido golpe con sus mano en forma de karate a las 5 uñas destruyéndola haciendo desaparecer el guante.

– ¡Ya perdiste! * Dice Goku serio ahora dirigiéndose a atacar a un Jio desarmado quien también ahora solo se ponía en guardia con sus puños tratando de darle un golpe derecho a Goku pero este fácilmente lo detiene con su mano izquierda dejando más temeroso a Jio para luego soltar al mismo colocándose una vez más en su pose de la técnica Jankenpon.

– ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú! * Grita Jio temeroso a lo que Goku sonríe desafiante.

– ¡Yo soy Goku! ¡Y tú recibe una parte de mi Jankenpon pero ahora en toda tu fea cara, PIEDRA! * Grita el pequeño guerrero dándole un potente golpe con el puño derecho toda la cara a Jio haciéndole perder un diente y estrellándose el mismo contra un árbol partiéndose el mismo en dos y finalmente Jio cayendo al suelo inconsciente, derrotado con una expresión cómica en el rostro quedando con la boca abierta, los ojos como remolinos y sin un diente.

 **Fin de soundrack {** **watch?v=Ak8-kOD9-cE &t=5s** **}**

–Ufff ¡Logré derrotarlo, este hasta ahora fue el mejor oponente que tuve aquí, aunque quizás fui demasiado amable, me confié y me descuidé! * Dice Goku sobándose su pecho donde tiene una leve herida pero de repente la atmosfera cambió sintiéndose un gran poder siniestro apareciendo cerca de donde estaba Goku quien lo sentía, él conocía perfectamente de quien se trataba, era la espíritu de la oscuridad y líder de toda esta operación de ataque a la academia y robo de los documentos de la biblioteca sagrada; Era Restia Ashdoll.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=zLvbewSvVA8** **}**

El bello espíritu de la oscuridad había aparecido frente a Goku quien la miraba con seriedad y el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Vaya Goku, haz pasado la última prueba con éxito! ¡Eso quiere decir que ha llegado el día de nuestra confrontación! Fufufu * Ríe calmadamente y con malicia Restia con Goku sonriendo de emoción.

– ¡Perfecto! ¡¿Quieres empezar ahora, por mí no hay ningún problema ya que estas heridas no son nada?! * Dice desafiante Goku poniéndose en pose de pelea.

–Fufufu ¡No comas ansias Goku, nuestro lugar de pelea no será aquí sino en la Ciudad Minera Espiritual de Gado, un lugar perfecto para la guerra, allí combatiremos tu y yo! * Dice Restia sonriendo maliciosamente caminando hacia Jio, y usando magia de su dedo reconstruye a la falsa Vorpal colocándola en la mano de Jio y volteando de vuelta a ver a Goku.

– ¡La Directora de esta academia seguramente te dará la misión de ir tras nosotros en esa ciudad de todos modos, así que no te preocupes, hoy pelearemos en esa ciudad! * Dice sonriendo con malicia Restia.

– ¡Pues allí estaré para pelear de una vez por todas contigo! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Y yo te estaré esperando para masacrarte Son Goku! Jajajajaja * Ríe locamente Restia finalmente tele transportándose con Jio desapareciendo del lugar.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=zLvbewSvVA8** **}**

– ¡Bueno, ese es el lugar donde nos dijeron que teníamos una misión de no seque en ese lugar, solo espera Restia, veras que iré allí a patearte el trasero! * Decía con una sonrisa de emoción Goku levantando su puño derecho cuando de repente empieza a escuchar una voz femenina llamarlo a lo lejos.

– ¡Goku! * Grita Rinslet llamando a mientras venía montando a Fenrir.

– ¡Hola Rinse! ¡¿Qué haces aquí, acaso ya terminaron con todos esos monstruos?! * Preguntó curioso y sonriente Goku a Rinslet quien acaba de llegar y ahora se ha bajado del lomo de Fenrir para dirigirse a hablarle al pequeño joven.

–¡Vine a buscarte, la Directora quiere hablarnos al equipo Scarlet respecto a la misión de Ciudad Gado ya que partiremos pronto; en cuanto a esos espíritus malignos no te preocupes, toda la escuela colaboró para deshacernos de ellos, hubieron algunas algo heridas pero lo logramos entre todos¡ ¡¿Por cierto, lograste derrotar a ese bandido?! * Pregunto sonriente Rinslet.

– ¡Me alegra que ustedes les hayan ganado a esos monstruos y en cuanto a tu pregunta pues lo he derrotado aunque me costó un poco de trabajo, este resultó ser más fuerte que ese gigante que derroté la última vez, ese que ustedes llamaban labolas o como se llame! ¡Pues bien, vamos a hablar con la señora! * Decía Goku sonriente preparándose para ir hacia delante pero fue detenida por Rinslet.

– ¡Espera Goku, me alegra que pudiste ganar tu batalla pero antes de irnos déjame revisarte, una herida en tu pecho está sangrando! * Decía con su bello rostro de preocupación Rinslet.

– ¡No te preocupes, no es nada, solo duele un poco! * Dice Goku sonriente y despreocupado lo cual hizo que Rinslet haga un puchero.

– ¡No está bien Goku, para ir a esa misión debemos estar al 100%! * Dijo Rinslet a lo que Goku asiente dejando que Rinslet la revise.

La bella noble Laurentfrost empezó a desabrochar la camisa de su uniforme y sacársela al joven aprovechando que no había nadie cerca y pudo ver una herida en el pecho, nada profunda, pero siendo igual una herida al fin, también la misma se sonrojaba al ver el cuerpo bien entrenado de Goku a pesar de ser tan joven acabando de recordar que es la primera vez que ve a un chico semidesnudo.

–"¡Qué vergüenza! ¡¿Porque estoy revisando su cuerpo de esa manera el cuerpo de un chico sin dudar, y porque mi corazón late de esta forma?!" * Dice sonrojada Rinslet en su mente.

– ¿Todo bien? * Pregunta confundido Goku a lo que Rinslet se sacude la cabeza.

– ¡Si, solo voy a hacer algo para que esa herida mejore! * Dice Rinslet sacudiéndose la cabeza ordenándole a Fenrir que escupa un objeto que ella le indica con señas, el espíritu lobo del frío cual obedece mágicamente escupe un botiquín para sorpresa de Goku.

Entonces Rinslet primero aplica un poco de magia curativa en la herida y luego saca del botiquín saca una especie pomada aerosol rociándola en la herida de Goku provocándole un pequeño ardor para luego guardar de nuevo la pomada en el botiquín y de allí sacó un pedazo de vendaje poniéndolo alrededor de la herida de Goku, reforzando para luego ordenar a Fenrir que guarde de vuelta el botiquín obedeciendo el espíritu lobo y rápidamente tragarse de vuelta dicho objeto.

– ¡Vaya, no sabía que ese lobo podía hacer eso! * Dijo Goku sorprendido.

– ¡Mi Fenrir tiene la capacidad de almacenar varios objetos que quepan es su gran boca, dentro de su estómago ya que el mismo posee un portal a otra dimensión del cual fácilmente con su mente puede acceder para sacar lo guardado * Dice Rinslet inflando sus pechos con orgullo mientras Fenrir ladra de alegría por sus alabanzas.

– ¡Increíble, son como las capsulas! * Dice Goku sonriente.

– ¿Capsulas? * Dice curiosa Rinslet.

– ¡Luego de la misión te las muestro pero ahora debemos ir con la Directora! ¡Por cierto gracias por sanarme! * Dice Goku sonriente y agradecido, cosa que sonroja levemente a Rinslet.

– ¡¿Pero qué dices, solo hice lo correcto con un compañero de equipo?! ¡Ahora vamos iremos en Fenrir! ¡Es hacia esa dirección en la enfermería!* Dice Rinslet en forma tsundere sonrojada subiendo en Fenrir.

– ¡Nah, mejor yo los llevo! * Dice con confianza Goku cargando sobre su hombro a Fenrir sorprendido quien a su vez tiene en su lomo a Rinslet y empezando a correr Goku bastante veloz aunque moderando su velocidad para no provocar malestar a Rinslet y su espíritu dirigiéndose a la enfermería.

* * *

 **/Enfermería de la Academia Espiritual Areishia/**

Nos encontramos en las instalaciones de la enfermería de la academia el cual es casi tan grande como un hospital al tener un edificio propio fuera del edificio de los salones de clases el cual posee varias habitaciones donde están siendo atendidas alumnas heridas, también estaba siendo atendida la profesora Freya y en otra habitación la Directora Greyworth quien yacía en una cama con los equipos médicos necesarios, en dicha habitación estaban Claire, Fianna sosteniendo el báculo mágico de Goku fusionado con Est, también allí se encontraba una profesora enfermera de pelo corto negro que vestía de la misma forma que Freya, aparentemente estaba para darlos informes a Greyworth.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=h6hhAp11q6c** **}**

– ¿Cómo sigue la profesora Freya? * Pregunta sería la Directora.

–Ella está estable, tiene varias heridas en el cuerpo pero fue su agotamiento lo que le hizo perder el conocimiento, pero no tiene nada serio, posiblemente se deba a su alta resistencia física adquirida con entrenamiento * Informa la profesora enfermera a Greyworth.

–Eso me alegra, ¿y las alumnas y demás profesores? * Pregunta la Directora provocando un silencio temeroso en la profesora enfermera hasta que decidió responder.

– ¡La mayoría de las alumnas y profesoras que fueron heridas no tuvieron serias heridas, algunas mordidas por espíritus serpientes pero nada que un buen antídoto no pueda sanar ya que no se trata de un veneno potente, pero…! * Dice dubitativa la profesora enfermera.

– ¿Pero? * Pregunta con el ceño fruncido la Directora.

–Cuatro alumnas miembros de los caballeros Sylhid fueron severamente dañadas, una con quemaduras, dos serias heridas de cortadas y la peor la joven Sheeder prima de Rakka Sheeder tiene el cuello roto, está grave * Dijo la profesora enfermera provocando gran enfado en la Directora.

– ¡Esos infelices! * Dice La Directora con enfado apretando sus puños.

– ¡Tranquilícese Directora o sus heridas pueden reabrirse! * Dice la profesora enfermera tratando de calmar a Greyworth.

–Estaré bien, ¿pero dónde está la capitana Ellis? * Pregunta la Directora por la líder de los caballeros.

–Ella al enterarse de lo sucedido y luego de ordenar atender a sus subordinadas marchó junto a sus dos caballeros manos derechas a perseguir a los bandidos ladrones para atraparlos y recuperar los documentos robados * Dijo la profesora enfermera seria, esto hizo que la Directora abriera sus ojos y sintiera algo malo en su interior.

–"¡Eso es muy peligroso teniendo en cuenta que Restia está con ellos, además por la forma en que fácilmente vencieron a esas 4 caballeros claramente se ven que los otros bandidos también son poderosos, como La Bruja del Oráculo siento mucho peligro; Ellis, Reishia, Rakka, mis fieles estudiantes y caballeros, pase lo que pase aguanten y sobrevivan hasta que Goku y su equipo lleguen al lugar, sobrevivan mis niñas!" * Dice muy preocupada Greyworth en su mente.

– ¿Eso era todo? * Pregunta la profesora enfermera a su superior.

–Sí, eso era todo, puedes retirarte a atender a los demás * Dice con voz de mando la Directora con la profesora enfermera asintiendo y retirándose de la habitación dejando a la Directora con Claire y Fianna quienes escucharon todo lo dicho quedando alarmadas.

–Como oyeron la situación está lejos de haber mejorado, al contrario es crítica, si el enemigo despierta de su sello al espíritu Jormungandr habrá serio daño al imperio * Dice con el ceño fruncido Greyworth.

–Entendemos Directora, eso quiere decir que debemos ir pronto para reforzar el sello, he utilizado estos 6 días para practicar el ritual y sé que podré hacerlo adecuadamente * Dijo Fianna con la Directora asintiendo.

– ¡Si y ayudaremos a las caballeros Sylphid y derrotaremos a esos criminales! *Dice con determinación Claire.

–Eso espero * Dice seria la Directora quien presentía algo malo con respecto a Ellis, Rakka y Reishia.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg** **}**

* * *

 **/Minutos después/**

La Directora acababa de darles la ubicación exacta de la Ciudad de Gado a las 2 chicas y en la puerta de la habitación en ese instante estaban ingresando Goku y Rinsletcon Fenrir quien ahora estaba en su modo cachorro ya que tiene la habilidad en modo lobo adulto y modo lobo cachorro siendo cargado por Rinslet.

– ¡Hemos llegado Directora! * Dice Claire inclinándose con respeto.

– ¡Hola Directora qué bueno que estés viva, supongo que ganaste tu pelea! Jijiji *Dice Goku con una sonrisa.

– ¡Goku, sé más respetuosa con la Directora! * Dice Rinslet como una hermana mayor.

–Descuida Rinslet, y si Goku, me costó mucho trabajo pero pude ganar mi batalla y por lo que veo tú también has ganado la tuya aunque sin tantos problemas * Dice con una sonrisa calmada la Directora.

– ¡Si, este fue más fuerte que el gigante de la otra vez pero pude ganarle sin la necesidad de usar toda mi fuerza aunque me causó esta leve cortada pero nada serio, además Rinslet pudo curarme! Jijiji * Dice Goku sonriendo para sonrojo de Rinslet y celos de Claire y Fianna.

– ¡Oye Rinslet! ¡¿No abras hecho eso para ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de Goku?! * Pregunta Claire con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Claro que no, lo hice para ayudarlo, no seas paranoica! ¿Quieres? * Dice Rinslet sonrojada y mirándose con chispas en los ojos junto a Claire mutuamente.

– ¡Pueden pelear por Goku después en otro lugar lejos de mí, pero ahora escuchen las instrucciones que voy a darles con respecto a la misión! * Dijo seria y con voz de mando la Directora generando sonrojo por sus palabras en Claire y Rinslet pero luego las mismas se pusieron serias para escuchar lo que su directora tiene que decir.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=cMF4461wosU** **}**

– ¡Primero que nada Rinslet, Claire y Est acompañaran hasta el lugar de sellado a Fianna para que realice el ritual, ustedes la protegerán en caso de que alguna alimaña quiera interrumpir! *Dice la Directora

– ¡Así lo haremos! * Dicen asintiendo Rinslet y Claire, al igual que Est quien en su estado fusionado con el báculo asintió mentalmente estando de acuerdo.

– ¡Y Goku tu misión serán ayudar en lo posible ayudar a Rakka, Reishia y Ellis a derrotar a sus enemigos! * Dijo con seriedad Greyworth.

– ¡Sí! * Dijo Goku asintiendo con seriedad.

– ¡Y tu otra misión, en la cuál te doy mi entera confianza en hacerla es…! * Dijo la Directora haciendo una pausa de silencio y creando una nerviosa expectativa en todos.

– ¡Es encargarte de la mayor responsable de este caos y trayendo como prueba algún objeto suyo que sirva de evidencia de que lo has hecho! ¡TU OTRA MISION Y DE ALTA PRIORIDAD ES DERROTAR AL ESPIRITU DE LA OSCURIDAD, A RESTIA ASHDOLL! * Dice con gran fuerza en su voz la Directora dando como orden y alta prioridad a Goku lograr tal hazaña lo cual sorprende a las demás presentes que si bien escucharon el discurso de la Directora frente a varias profesoras, alumnas; aun así les sorprende que ponga dicha misión como alta prioridad y con tanta confianza en Goku, pero es sabido que debido a sus hazañas logradas como derrotar a la Patrulla Roja y ser segundo en el Tenkaichi Budokai Goku era el único en la academia ahora que tenía ligeras posibilidades de lograr tal hazaña por difícil que sea .

– ¡Lo haré! * Dice Goku con determinación, valentía y sin nada de dudas en sus ojos.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=cMF4461wosU** **}**

* * *

 **/Ciudad Minera Espiritual de Gado, Gran Cueva donde se encuentra sellado Jormungadr/**

En la gran cueva minera un espíritu hada femenino miniatura color azul controlado por Restia estaba aplicando una efectiva magia curativa a Jio Inzagi que había sido derrotado por Goku y cuando logra curarlo por completo esta desaparece para volver de vuelta en el Astral Zero (Mundo de los Espíritus). Después de eso Jio empezó a despertar para alivio de su banda.

– ¡Ha despertado Lord Inzagi! ¿Se encuentra bien?* Dice inclinándose cortésmente Spika al igual que el resto de la Banda de Inzagi.

– ¡Si, aunque ese enano de porquería me sacó un diente con ese último golpe! * Dice con bastante molestia Jio.

–Fufufu ¡Yo te lo advertí, Son Goku es un rival demasiado poderoso para ti, cuando sentiste que los de tu banda se habían marchado debiste huir al instante! * Dice Restia para molestia de Jio y su banda.

– ¡Si, ya me di cuenta, sin embargo el mencionó algo de que yo era su última prueba para pelear contigo! ¿A que se refería con eso ese tonto? * Dijo con fastidio Jio.

–Es simple, yo estaba buscando a alguien fuerte que le sirviera como última prueba antes de luchar contra mí y ya que tú te ofreciste si bien te recomendé de que no lo hicieras aproveché que lo querías hacer para que eso sirviera; simplemente eso * Dijo Restia con una sonrisa para molestia de Jio a quien no le gustaba ser usado como conejillo de indias, pero por ahora eso era lo que menos le importaba.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=fhJf21unqwk** **}**

– ¡Bueno, eso no me interesa, lo que si me interesa es que se las cobraré de otra forma a ese simio, mataré a sus queriditas amigas cuando lleguen aquí, a diferencia de él ellas no podrán conmigo! Jajajajajajaja* Ríe con maldad Jio.

– ¡Si señor, además cuando usted se convierta en el Sucesor del Rey Salomón ni Cocu o como se llame ni nadie podrá pararlo! ¡Por cierto, siento que se acercan algunas ratas hacia aquí, creo que sus cabezas valdrán más la pena que las basuras de clientes de la taberna o que los nobles civiles que asaltamos en el camino! Jajajajaja * Dice Spika riendo malvadamente.

–Jajajajaja ¡Apuesto a que son las compañeras de quienes destrozamos sin problemas en esa biblioteca! ¡Espero destrozar un mejor cuello ahora que esa bastarda inútil a quien se lo rompí facilmente allí! * Dice también riendo con maldad Bombardier

– ¡Déjenmelas a mí! ¡Disfrutaré con su agonía y a diferencia de las inútiles de la biblioteca, a estas si las haré sufrir hasta matarlas! Jejeje * Ríe Threards demostrando su sadismo.

– ¡Si resultan ser fuertes usaré mi arma secreta, espero que así sea para que sufran! * Dice Venom con seriedad detrás de su máscara.

–¡Me alegra que todos estén entusiasmado, bueno este es el plan, hay dos caminos para llegar al lugar del sellado, uno sellado con una barrera que según dicen es más corto y el otro no sellado por donde nosotros entramos, Jio tu encárgate de salir a fuera, esperar a que llegue la tal princesa Fianna que desbloqueará ese camino y una vez allí síguela a ella con quienes las acompañe y cuando logren romper la barrera donde se encuentra sellado el espíritu, cuando se disponga a hacer el ritual mátala a ella y al resto de las amigas de Goku tal como deseas! * Dice Restia seria con Jio asintiendo con gusto.

–¡Ustedes 4 se quedaran a bloquear el camino no sellado para eliminar a cualquiera de las caballeros Sylphid que se dirigen hacia aquí, un espíritu diminuto espía me informó que ya están a punto de llegar! * Dice Restia dando las instrucciones con la banda de Inzagi asintiendo.

–Oye y porque tu no rompes las barreras ya sea del camino corto y del lugar donde está ese espíritu militar * Pregunta Spika con ironía.

–Es simple, ambas son barreras potentes de luz que los espíritus de oscuridad no podemos pasar, teniendo en cuenta que fueron hechas por las mejores caballeros espirituales del imperio Ordesia, solo por eso; yo conservaré los documentos ya que soy quien cuenta con la habilidad suficiente para romper el sello una vez que las molestas barreras se disipen, pero ahora iré a tomar un baño espiritual de purificación* Dice Restia relajada extrañando a todos.

– ¿Y eso porque? * Pregunta Jio curioso.

– ¡Es simple, entre transportarlos aquí, preparar el regalo exclusivo para jugar con Est, regalo quien te acompañará Jio y crear tu espada ha e incluso regenerarla consumido un poco de mi poder y quiero recuperarme para estar al 100% para mi pelea contra Goku! ¡Quiero estar lista para mi querido invitado! *Dice Restia lamiéndose sensualmente los labios con Jio y los demás asintiendo aunque intimidados.

– ¡Y después de eso llegará el momento en que me vuelva a dar un baño pero esta vez con la sangre de Goku! ¡En ese momento habré matado a mi presa! Jajajajajajajjajaja * Ríe Restia locamente con los demás acompañándola en su risa malvada también riendo malvadamente.

Los villanos tienen terribles planes para nuestros héroes.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=fhJf21unqwk** **}**

¿Podrá Goku derrotar a su próxima oponente quien será la mismísima Restia? ¿Que será el regalo que Restia consiguió para jugar con Est? ¿Podrán Ellis, Rakka y Reishia sobrevivir a la terrible batalla que se les aproxima contra La Banda de Inzagi? ¿Cómo lidiaran las alumnas de la academia Areishia ante Walburga en el próximo Blade Dance? ¿Volverá a convertirse en La Sombra Sangrienta Freya? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.

* * *

Hola Soy Goku: ¡Debo llegar pronto donde se encuentra Ellis y sus amigas, tengo un muy mal presentimiento, por favor resistan chicas hasta que yo llegue! ¡Restia si algo les pasa tú serás la responsable! Esto y más en Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance. ¡No se lo pierdan!


	11. Caballeros Sylphid vs Banda de Inzagi

Antes de empezar quería resaltar algunas cosas del anterior capítulo:

Walburga La Espíritu Bruja del Desastre: La verdad inventé este personaje basado en grandes villanas de la cultura popular con su apariencia (por cierto mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todas ellas); además como sabrán en esta obra prácticamente todas las personajes femeninas tienen un aspecto de waifu incluyendo a las adultas, por eso pensé en poner a alguien de un aspecto que genere miedo con solo verla y en el fanfic mencioné en que personaje más me basé en su apariencia; además también pensé en crearle una rival a Greyworth ya que en la obra original a pesar de ser vista como una de las mujeres más fuertes de la obra no tiene una rival propia, y en mi opinión alguien tan fuerte lo merece, veremos si en el futuro algún día ambas vuelven a tener su revancha, también como dije la creé porque prácticamente todas las espíritus de la más alta clase, osea las que poseen aspecto humano son bellezas y faltaba alguien que verdaderamente sea vista como un monstruo no solo por su poder sino por su aspecto en sí y Walburga cumple con esas características, veremos cómo sigue la participación en el futuro de esta personaje que en esta saga ya fue derrotada pero dando una dura y épica batalla a Greyworth así que ya no aparecerá en esta saga.

El Poder y Pasado de Freya: Creo que disfruté hacer esto ya que inexplicablemente en la obra original este personaje tuvo muy poco protagonismo, casi nulo a pesar de ser la mano derecha directa de la directora, se sabe que fue su alumna y muy probablemente la compañera de Vivian Melosa ya que según se ve tienen prácticamente la misma edad y en aquellos tiempos después de retirarse de los números Greyworth fue maestra de la academia antes de subir a Directora; por eso decidí darle un protagonismo como lo hice con Rakka y Reishia; aunque a ella con un pasado extremadamente oscuro e interesante y con un gran poder oculto de sus conocidos, pero habrá más de ella en el futuro, en cuanto a su habilidad, la habilidad de intangibilidad es suya propia pero la de desplazarse en las sombras es de ella combinándose con su espíritu.

* * *

Ahora responderé a los comentarios.

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Me alegra que te halla encantado amigo y la verdad me tomé mí tiempo para hacerlo adecuadamente teniendo en cuenta que esta es la primera gran saga de este fanfic, y sí Greyworth se robó el capítulo e inclusive acaba de conseguir una rival propia como Walburga; una rivalidad entre estas dos veteranas creo que es muy interesante, claramente en el futuro de una u otra forma se volverán a ver las caras ya que ambas ahora están imposibilitadas de usar todo su poder puede que en el futuro ambas encuentren la forma de hacerlo; y en cuanto a Freya pues habrá más de ella en el futuro y en cuanto a su otro yo del pasado como "La Sombra Sangrienta". En cuanto a Ren Ashdoll pues es un personaje muy misterioso, incluso en la novela ni siquiera se ha revelado como luce aunque si ese espíritu ha podido interactuar con los personajes tal como paso en el flashback de Restia, en cualquier momento alguien interactuará de nuevo con ella así que se volverá a saber algo de ese espíritu en cualquier momento pero su aparición de carne y hueso no sucederá pronto. Y ahora será la batalla de los caballeros Sylphid contra la banda de Inzagi. Saludos y muchas gracias por apoyar este fanfic.

 **twisterblake2015:** Me alegra que te hallan gustado las peleas hermano; en cuanto a lo de Rinslet pues sí creo que estuvo bien hacerlo así, y en pocos capítulos más se vendrá la batalla final de la saga, Goku vs Restia. Saludos Amigo y gracias por el apoyo.

 **Michael 1997:** Te agradezco mucho por tu apoyo hermano, ahora en cuanto a tu pregunta sobre el harem, pues no quiero adelantarte nada pero solo te puedo decir que te gustará, por ahora todas las que nombraste Restia, Muir, Rubia y Velsaria son antagonistas actuales en el fanfic pero cualquier cosa puede suceder con ellas en el futuro solo eso puedo decirte, pero lo que vas a ver será muy interesante, y si claramente Ellis y Claire no se van a tomar bien esto, pero este conflicto hará bastante interesante esto y en cuanto a l último, pues si ya están ellas. Saludos Hermano y mil gracias por el apoyo.

 **Juanan231283:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y seguiré tratando de hacer interesantes las peleas, en especial la pelea más esperada de la saga, o sea la de Goku vs Restia.

* * *

 **No soy dueño de DragónBall ni de SeireiTsukai no Blade Dance ni de los soundracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundracks usados fanfic.**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance**

 **Capítulo 11: Caballeros Sylphid vs Banda de Inzagi**

 **/Enfermería de la Academia Espiritual Areishia/**

Nos encontramos en la enfermería de la academia donde Goku y sus amigas están en la habitación donde Greyworth está en una cama siendo atendida, la misma desde su lugar de descanso les había dado sus respectivas misiones a todos ellos y lo más resaltante es que a Goku le dio la misión de derrotar a Restia cosa que sorprendía a todos menos al mismo Goku quien ya sabía que Greyworth diría algo así.

– ¡No te preocupes Directora, yo patearé el trasero de Restia por todo lo que ha hecho, no sé si ganaré pero sé que puedo lograrlo! * Dice Goku levantando su puño derecho con determinación y una sonrisa de emoción por su próxima pelea.

– ¡Cuento contigo Goku, dicho esto pueden retirarse y partir ahora lo más pronto posible a Ciudad Gado! * Dijo Greyworth seria con voz de mando con todos asintiendo y retirándose para dejar a Greyworth ser atendida de sus heridas para luego descansar; al mismo tiempo Goku y las chicas iban a prepararse para ir a Ciudad Gado.

* * *

 **/ Ciudad Gado, Camino Largo de la Cueva Minera Espiritual, Lugar del Espíritu Sellado Jormungandr/**

En una zona del camino largo de la cueva se encuentran Spika, Bombardier y Venom sentados en el piso mientras Threards se ha ido más cerca de la entrada al camino para emboscar a los caballeros Sylphid que estaban por llegar mientras Restia fue a darse su baño de purificación especial para recuperar el 100% de sus fuerzas, por otro lado Jio fue al lugar donde se encuentra sellado Jormungandr para emboscar a las que quieren reforzar el sello, específicamente a Fianna.

– ¿Creen que fue buena idea que Threards fuera sola a emboscar a esas caballeros? * Dijo Bombardier levemente preocupado.

–Esa fue su decisión, ella se quejó de que no le dejamos tener demasiada acción así que quiere personalmente encargarse de esas ratas, ni hablar si hace eso supongo que esperaremos a encargarnos de otros que según Restia también llegarán * Decía con el ceño fruncido Spika pero sin estar preocupada por su compañera ya que no le agrada mucho que digamos.

–Es cierto, seguramente con ella será más que suficiente para ganar, es la que menos fuerza física y poder tiene de nosotros pero para basuras como esas ella será capaz de derrotar a esos seres insignificantes * Dice Venom con frialdad con Bombardier asintiendo a ambas.

– ¡Oh, parece que ya llegaron en la entrada! ¡Bueno pero al menos espero que ella las haga sufrir hasta matarlos! Jajaja * Dice con malicia y una sonrisa Spika con los otros 2 también riendo.

* * *

 **/Entrada de la Cueva Minera Espiritual/**

Finalmente Ellis, Rakka y Reishia llegan a la entrada de sus cuevas habiendo dejado sus caballos en un lugar seguro alejados de la entrada; las mismas están nerviosas ante el riesgo que supone pero están armadas de valor para lidiar con estos criminales.

 **Comienzo de soundrack {** **watch?v=h6hhAp11q6c** **}**

–Creo que lo mejor sería que yo fuera primera sola y ustedes esperen aquí * Decía Ellis seria en voz baja consuma cautela y preocupación pero sus subordinadas como pocas veces estaban totalmente en desacuerdo.

–Ni de broma capitana, esos bandidos seguramente están preparando una emboscada traicionera y si usted va sola podrían atacarla en conjunto tan rápidamente que no le permitirían llamarnos a ayudarla, perdóneme pero como sus subordinadas nuestro deber es cuidar de su espalda * Dice en voz baja Reishia ya que corrían el riesgo de ser oídas por el enemigo.

–Sí pero…. * Iba a decir en voz baja Ellis pero fue interrumpida por Rakka quien ponía una mirada muy seria.

–Capitana prométanos algo, prométanos que pase lo que pase usted seguirá adelante para impedir que estos miserables se salgan con la suya en su labor de intentar liberar al Jormungandr, la vida de cientos de miles de personas está en juego sino es que más * Dice en voz baja Rakka.

– ¡No me pidan eso, tenemos que lograr las 3 terminar esta misión con éxito! * Dice algo exaltada Ellis aunque en voz baja.

–Capitana, esto es para que podamos luchar con total confianza, claramente haremos lo posible para que las 3 lo logremos, pero queremos que prometa eso para luchar tranquilas, por favor hágalo * Dice con una mirada de súplica Reishia así como también Rakka.

– ¡Está bien lo prometo pero lograremos a como dé lugar completar la misión las 3!¡¿Entienden?! * Dice con voz de mando Ellis a sus subordinadas.

– ¡Lo haremos! * Dicen Rakka y Reishia.

– ¡Muy bien, es hora, andando! * Dice Ellis entrando a la cueva con las dos.

Y así entraron las 2 en la cueva pero de repente encontraron dos caminos, uno aparentemente derecho que por ende aparentaba ser corto y el otro parecía como un camino lleno de curvas aparentando ser bastante más largo.

–Hay 2 caminos, uno corto y uno largo, quizás debamos separarnos e ir dos por el camino largo y una por el corto * Dice Ellis con Reishia asintiendo pero Rakka levantando una mano para que esperen.

–Esperen, si hay algo que sé de cuevas como estas es que los caminos cortos es que siempre ocultan algo, déjenme probar algo por favor * Dice Rakka con cautela con ambas compañeras asintiendo entonces Rakka lanza una piedra a la entrada del camino más corto donde una barrera detiene a la piedra provocando una descarga eléctrica que destruye la piedra sorprendiendo a Reishia y Ellis pero no tanto a Rakka quien ya se lo esperaba.

–Lo sabía, tiene una poderosa barrera, si siquiera la tocamos nos hará daño y desafortunadamente ninguna de las 3 podemos disipar barreras de ese tipo * Dice Rakka con seriedad.

–Tienes razón y gastaríamos nuestra energía en vano tratando de destruirla a la fuerza cuando debemos reservarla para enfrentar al enemigo * Dice Reishia con cautela.

– ¡Tienen razón, así que no hay otro remedio, en el otro camino no hay barreras así que vayamos las tres por el camino largo! * Dice con voz de mando Ellis con las otras 2 asintiendo y dirigiéndose por el camino largo de la cueva.

 **Fin de soundrack {** **watch?v=h6hhAp11q6c** **}**

* * *

 **/Principios del camino largo de la Cueva/**

Las 3 chicas caballeros se dirigían con cautela juntas por la cueva guardando completo silencio para no alertar al enemigo, con las tres cargando en sus manos sus respectivos waffes, Ellis su waffe lanza de viento, Reishia su espada congelante y Rakka su enorme mazo de roca; pero desgraciadamente sin darse cuenta Rakka pisó una especie de hilo casi invisible lo cual alertó a la dueña de ese hilo quien estaba escondida esperándolas.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=0Kd4mOSrTh8** **}**

–Jejejeje ¡Ya llegaron mis juguetes! * Dice despacio una voz femenina misteriosa y joven de quien se mostró que hizo unos movimientos extraños con sus dedos, de repente unos hilos extraños parecidos al que pisó Rakka vinieron de las paredes que parecían muy poco visibles y completamente tensados se dirigían hacia los caballeros con aparentemente intención de cortarlas, solo Reishia pudo ver claramente lo que eran poniendo cara de terror y alerta máxima.

– ¡A un lado Rakka, Capitana! * Gritó Reishia para sorpresa de sus compañeras a quienes Reishia empujó bruscamente para salvarlas del ataque sorpresa, pero desgraciadamente no pudo salvarse a sí misma ya que no pudo esquivar en su totalidad los hilos recibiendo una gran cortada en el abdomen.

– ¡Buarg! * Decía Reishia echando sangre por la boca y también sangrando en el abdomen cayendo de espaldas al suelo para horror de sus compañeras.

– ¡Reishiaaa! *Gritaban Ellis y Rakka mientras que iban a ir a socorrerla pero ella levanta la mano con esfuerzo diciéndoles que no vayan.

–N ¡No lo hagan! E¡Estén alertas por favor, el enemigo usa hilos mágicos parecidos a lo que yo y Rakka solíamos usar pero estos son mucho más poderosos ya que pueden cortar y son más duros! T ¡Tengan cuidado! * Gritaba como podía Reishia haciendo que Ellis y Rakka se detengan de mala gana ya que querían ayudar a su amiga pero era cierto que eso era lo que el enemigo o más bien la enemiga quería luego vieron que con su dedo de la mano derecha Reishia les señalaba donde se encontraba la enemiga lo cual confirmaron Rakka y Ellis al mirar a esa dirección ya que notaron que los hilos venían de una roca donde se notaba una sombra de alguien que se escondía allí.

–Miserable ¡Muéstrate cobarde! * Gritaba desafiante Ellis.

–Jejejeje ¡Vaya esa chica de pelo verde agua es muy perceptiva, si no se hubiera dado cuenta del ataque las 3 hubieran sido partidas por la mitad! ¡Lástima por ti que no pudo esquivarla para evitar ser cortada! ¡Pero oye velo por el buen lado, así podrás sufrir más para mi deleite! jejejejejeje * Reía alocadamente una voz quien finalmente se muestra que estaba oculta detrás de una roca, la misma era una mujer de la misma estatura que las caballeros, tenía el cabello largo color gris oscuro que cubría uno de sus ojos, ojos grises y vestía con completamente de negro al estilo gótico, ella aparentaba también los 17 años.

–Malnacida tu eres uno de los bandidos que participó en el ataque a la academia Areishia asaltando durante el caos a la biblioteca sagrada, atacando a nuestras compañeras caballeros y robando los documentos de sellado del espíritu Jormungandr ¿¡verdad?!*Dice con furia Ellis

– ¡Así es! ¡Aunque como allí lo tuvimos que hacer todo a prisa no pude divertirme adecuadamente, pero aquí si lo haré, voy a hacerlas sufrir hasta matarlas! Jejejejeje ¡Por cierto mi nombre es Threards! * Dice con una sonrisa psicópata inclinándose cortésmente pero de forma burlona generando enojo en los caballeros.

– ¡Desgraciada! ¡¿Fuiste tú quien le rompió el cuello a la chica de pelo marrón más joven que estaba en esa biblioteca?! * Pregunta agresivamente Rakka.

– ¡No, ese fue Bombardier pero eso no es mi asunto, mi asunto es destruirlas a ustedes aquí así que olvídate de la idea de vengar a esa muchacha de la que hablas porque morirás aquí junto con tus compañeras! * Dice con locura Threards preparándose para atacar a los caballeros extendiendo sus dedos mientras Ellis y Rakka se ponían en alerta de espaldas a la herida Reishia como tratando de protegerla.

– ¡Arte de Hilos! ¡CUTTING WIRES! * Grita con locura Threards saliendo de las puntas de las uñas de sus tres dedos del medio unos largos hilos que se extienden quedando firmemente tensados y se dirigen a cortar a Ellis y Rakka, esta última carga a la herida Reishia saltando del lugar al igual que Ellis esquivando por poco el ataque el cual corta varias rocas sorprendiendo a los caballeros femeninos.

– ¡Sus hilos son como espadas! ¡Al estar tensados y adquirir impulso pueden cortar como espadas! * Dice sorprendida Ellis.

– ¡Si, no cabe duda que su uso de los hilos mágicos está a un nivel muy superior a nosotras! * Dice en alerta Rakka.

–Jejejeje ¡Volvieron a esquivarlo, felicidades, pero esquivar no les resultara por siempre saben! * Dice con una sonrisa diabólica Threards.

– ¡Rakka cuida de Ellis, yo me encargaré de esto! * Dice Ellis corriendo hacia Threards.

–E¡Espere capitana, eso es imprudente además no están los hilos que usó hace un momento! * Dijo preocupada Reishia, entonces Threards sonrió moviendo nuevamente sus dedos y los hilos que había usado anteriormente se habían hundido en la tierra y ahora salen de ahí dirigiéndose a cortar a Ellis quien se da cuenta de ello levantando su lanza ejerciendo magia de vuelo esquivando por los pelos los hilos aunque uno de ellos lo produjo una leve cortada en su armadura de hombro.

– ¡Cielos,volví a fallar! Jejeje * Dice sonriendo alocadamente Threards.

– ¡Es mi turno! ¡Vayan y alboroten, EVIL WINDS! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Ellis enviando una potente ventisca con efectos cortantes hacia los hilos logrando cortarlos.

– ¡Oh, tus vientos tienen también un efecto cortante! Jejeje * Rie desafiante Threards, entonces Ellis se dirige con su lanza hacia la chica gótica tratando de lanzarle el mismo ataque usó para cortar sus hilos, pero desgraciadamente los hilos cortados como por arte de magia se reconstruyeron enredando y a Ellis apretándole fuertemente como si fueran serpientes.

– ¡Yiaaaa! * Grita con dolor Ellis.

– ¡Capitana! * Grita Rakka sin darse cuenta que los hilos que atraparon a Ellis se extendieron hasta atrapar también a Rakka y Reishia arrastrándolas hacia Ellis apretándolas a las tres juntas como si fueran a estrujarle los huesos.

– ¡Yiaaaaaaaa! * Gritan los 3 caballeros capturadas por los hilos y al mismo tiempo que las apretaba también les producían heridas en la zona de la piel que tenían contacto con esos hilos.

–Jejejejejejeje ¡Esa es mi técnica, FASTENING OF THREAD SNAKES! ¡Y eso es lo que quería! ¡Sufran, sufran, sufran hasta morir trituradas! * Decía con una sonrisa psicópata Threards.

–M ¡Maldición, si esto sigue así nos va a triturar! * Dice Rakka adolorida.

– ¡No pensé que esos hilos podían reconstruirse solos! * Dice Ellis impotente.

–Jejejejeje ¡Así es, si simplemente son cortados esos hilos pueden reconstruirse por mi deseo ya que los controlo con mi mente! ¡No tienen salvación! * Dice locamente Threards apretando más sus hilos a las 3 chicas quienes no podían usar en esas condiciones los elemental waffes que poseían en las manos.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=0Kd4mOSrTh8** **}**

Reishia que estaba callada y muy adolorida estaba como tratando de hacer un leve movimiento con su waffe espada congelante.

–Jejejeje ¡¿Qué estas tratando de hacer peli verde agua?! ¡No podrás usar tu espada en esas condiciones! * Dice burlonamente Threards.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=I7inDHo5Nl8** **}**

–A ¡Ayudar a mis compañeras! ¡Oh Espada congelante realiza un pequeño corte congelante al yo agitarte levemente, te lo ordeno, MINI FREEZING CUTING! * Grita Reishia agitando mínimamente su espada lanzando un pequeño corte que congela una pequeña parte de los hilos que la tienen aprisionada, pero de repente todos los hilos empiezan a congelarse incluyendo los que aprisionan a sus compañeras.

–A ¡Ahora chicas hagamos nuestros máximos esfuerzos para zafarnos! * Grita con voz de guerra Reishia con sus compañeras asintiendo y al hacer un esfuerzo rompen los hilos congelados fácilmente a al no ser tan duros pero ayudando a hacer perder toda efectividad de los hilos que se destruyen por completo esta vez.

–I ¡Imposible! ¡Pero si tú estabas prácticamente sin fuerzas! * Grita por primera vez sin sonreír y en shock Threards.

–M ¡Mientras mis compañeras me necesiten daré todo de mí no importa como esté, además alguien como yo que ha usado hilos mágicos conoce sus puntos débiles, y el tuyo soy yo! * Dice con una sonrisa de confianza Reishia luego les habla despacio a sus compañeras como planeando una estrategia.

– ¡Muchas Gracias Reishia, no cabe duda que eres de las mejores de la academia! ¡Caballeros, ataquemos las tres para derrotarla de una vez! ¡Posición de Fila! * Grita Ellis con las demás asintiendo colocándose en fila, en primer lugar Rakka, en segundo Ellis y en tercer lugar Reishia.

–Jejejejeje ¡Inútiles, sus combinaciones absurdas no funcionaran, ahora estoy molesta, ya no me importa hacerlas sufrir, las cortaré en pedazos! ¡Arte de Hilos! ¡CUTTING W….! * Estaba gritando el nombre de su técnica Threards tratando de cortar en pedazos a Rakka que venía por el frente, pero sorprendentemente antes de que los hilos adquieran impulso Rakka llegó con su mazo interrumpiendo a Threards con un salto, esto fue gracias a la magia del viento de Ellis quien estaba detrás de ella.

– ¡No puede ser! * Grita en Shock Threards.

– ¡Si que lo es! ¡No te dejaré usar esa técnica nunca más! ¡Recibe esto! ¡Mazo destroza a mis enemigos con tu poder de piedra! ¡ROCK BREACKER! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Rakka que está aterrizando del aire tratando de darle un golpe con toda su fuerza con su mazo de roca a Threards.

– ¡Hilos les ordeno que me defiendan, WALL OF THREARDS! * Grita Threards el nombre de su técnica defensiva tratando de usar sus hilos como muros y el mismo recibiendo el tremendo golpe del Rock Breacker, al principio creyó Threards que resistiría pero para su mala suerte la fuerza bruta de Rakka es muy superior a ella sumado al impulso de Ellis recibiendo el impacto del duro golpe de Rakka en sus planos pechos.

– ¡Arg! * Dice con dolor Threards, sin embargo a pesar de ello trataba de hacer otro movimiento con sus dedos para controlar de vuelta sus hilos, pero detrás de Rakka sale Ellis para lanzar su propio ataque y no permitirlo.

– ¡No lo harás! ¡Vayan y Alboroten, EVIL WINDS! * Grita Ellis el nombre de su técnica ahora con clara posibilidad de acertar de lleno su poderosa ventisca con efectos cortantes lo cual consigue.

– ¡Arg! ¡No puede ser! ¡Malditas, las cortaré! * Grita frustrada Threards tratando de ejecutar su técnica de hilos cortantes aprovechando que por el impulso de las técnicas adquirió distancia.

– ¡Ahora Reishia, termínala! * Ordena Ellis y Reishia sale de detrás de ella corriendo hacia Threads.

– ¡Suelo, congélate para convertirte en un piso congelado, ICE FLOOR! * Grita Reishia poniendo la punta de su espada en el piso congelándole hasta el lugar donde se encuentra Threards comenzando a impulsarse en la misma como si estuviera patinando sobre el hielo tratando de llegar más rápido hacia Threards.

– ¡Miserable molestia, no llegaras a tiempo para evitar que use mi técnica! ¡Arte de Hilos! ¡CUTTING WIRES! *Grita con locura su técnica Threards.

– ¡No necesito evitar que la uses, ya te dije que yo soy tu debilidad! ¡Oh espada congelante, de un corte congela a mi enemigo, yo te lo ordeno, FREEZING CUTTING! * Grita Reishia mientras a toda velocidad se desliza en el hielo esquivando todos los hilos de forma magistral al leer los movimientos de Threards y logrando cortar de lleno a esta última en todo el pecho y abdomen haciéndola volar hacia arriba.

– ¡Aaaaaaaah! * Grita en pleno aire Threards mientras se congela por completo y al caer al piso se hizo en varios fragmentos de hielo. Threards fue derrotada por la gran combinación de las tres caballeros Sylphid siendo una menos de la banda Inzagi a derrotar.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=I7inDHo5Nl8** **}**

–L ¡Lo logramos! * Dijo luego de un suspiro Reishia quien después estaba a punto de caer al suelo por el gran esfuerzo que hizo a pesar de la herida en el abdomen que posee pero es sostenida por Ellis.

– ¡Si, lo hiciste muy bien Reishia! ¡Tú estrategia fue un éxito! * Dice con una sonrisa Ellis.

– ¡Vaya que te has lucido Reishia, se te nota más fuerte que cuando luchaste con Rinslet! * Dijo Rakka acariciando la cabeza de su amiga con una sonrisa.

– ¡Gracias chicas! * Dice con una sonrisa aunque con rostro adolorido Reishia.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=J5qQsXn6uQU &list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906&index=20** **}**

– ¡Oigan miren eso! * Dice Rakka al mirar como los fragmentos del cuerpo congelado de Threards empezó como a transformarse hasta reducirse a un pequeño muñeco estilo vudú como una versión muñeca vudú de Threards para luego la misma romperse saliendo alguna especie de energía de ella que luego desaparece.

– ¡¿Pero qué es eso, acaso esta chica no era una humana?! * Se pregunta Rakka sorprendida.

–Así parece, es la primera vez que veo algo así, seguramente su líder es quien los controla de esta manera con una magia extraña y rara * Dice Reishia seria.

– ¡Sí, estos sujetos ocultan secretos extraños, pero no tenemos tiempo para pensar en ello, debemos seguir! * Dice seria Ellis con sus subordinadas asintiendo.

– ¡Reishia escúchame, creo que lo mejor sería que te quedaras aquí a descansar! * Dice seria Ellis.

– ¡Estoy de acuerdo con la capitana, hiciste un esfuerzo sobre humano a pesar de la herida que posees y te agradecemos infinitamente que nos salvaras la vida, por eso lo mejor es que descanses amiga! * Dice Rakka también seria mientras Reishia se queda en silencio hasta que les señala algo a sus compañeras.

– ¡Miren eso chicas! * Dice seria Reshia y las demás observan donde señala Reishia que es en el techo, allí se encuentran cientos de diminutos espíritus hadas (pequeños humanoides aunque de colores y luciendo más parecidos a insectos que a humanos) de color gris camufladas con la roca aunque Reishia pudo ver sus movimientos.

–Estos espíritus hadas grises son generalmente domesticados y usados para espiar ya que pueden trasladar lo que ven a quienes las domestican y las hacen sus familiares (familiar espíritu no es lo mismo que hacer un contrato, simplemente se domestican lo cual generalmente e hacen con espíritus débiles y pequeños); eso quiere decir que el resto de los bandidos ya vieron todo lo que pasó aquí; lo cual indica que si me quedo a descansar o huyo de este lugar ellos me perseguirán por lo que quedarme aquí no me dará nada de seguridad, lo mejor para mí y para ustedes es acompañarlas ya que así tendremos más posibilidad de sobrevivir, déjenme acompañarlas por favor * Decía en señal de súplica Reishia.

– ¡Lo que dices tiene mucha lógica! ¡No tenemos opción, está bien dejaremos que nos acompañes pero debes cuídate! ¡¿Está bien?! * Dice Ellis con una cara de preocupación por su subordinada y amiga.

– ¡Descuide! ¡Y haré esto por el momento! * Dice Reishia usando magia de curación congelando con su mano izquierda su abdomen donde tiene la herida.

–Creo que esto por el momento ayudara a detener el sangrado y disminuir el dolor * Dice Reishia tranquilizando a sus compañeras.

– ¡Déjame llevarte Reishia, ahorra tus energías por el momento! * Dijo Rakka con Reishia asintiendo y cargando a caballo a su amiga con la fuerza que posee la elementalista de tierra.

– ¡Muy bien caballeros! ¡Por el orgullo de los Caballeros Sylphid* Dice con voz de mando y determinación Ellis con sus subordinadas asintiendo.

– ¡Por el honor de los Caballeros Sylphid! * Dicen al mismo tiempo Rakka y Reishia al igual que su capitana y las 3 se dirigen hacia donde encuentran los otros 3 miembros de la Banda de Inzagi.

Pero mientras se dirigían allá Reishia quien era llevada por Rakka estaba pensando algo con mucha seriedad y tristeza.

–"Parece ser que ha llegado el día que nunca quise que llegara, hoy tendré que tomar **La Decisión Fría** , agradezco las palabras que me dijiste en ese momento Rinslet, pero no puedo evadir esto, lo más probable es que después de esta batalla no veré nunca más a mis amigas y las perderé para siempre, disfrutaré cada segundo que puedas verlas" * Decía en su mente Reishia mostrándose unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos que Ellis y Rakka al estar concentradas en avanzar en su camino no notaron; el mal presentimiento que hace unos días tuvo Reishia ahora se hacía mucho más fuerte ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ocurrirá?

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=J5qQsXn6uQU &list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906&index=20** **}**

* * *

 **/ Ciudad Gado, Camino Largo de la Cueva Minera Espiritual, Lugar del Espíritu Sellado Jormungandr/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=ecrjOGkDv6c** **}**

Gracias a los espíritus hadas los 3 miembros pudieron ver todo lo que sucedió con su colega asesina Threards quien fue derrotada por Rakka, Reishia y Ellis.

– ¡No puedo creer que esas desgraciadas vencieran a Threards! * Decía molesto Bombardier por la muerte de su compañera.

–Fue su culpa por confiarse tanto, subestimó demasiado al enemigo al querer ir sola a enfrentarlos, claramente estas tres son más fuertes que las basuras que derrotamos en esa biblioteca * Dice seria la enmascarada Venom no mostrando preocupación alguna por la muerte de su compañera a diferencia de Bombardier.

–¡Esa idiota, a pesar de ser la más débil de los 4 fue de forma imprudente sin ninguna buena estrategia a luchar contra esas ratas, todo por querer divertirse, de los 4 siempre fue la más débil tanto física como mentalmente! ¡Si hubiera sobrevivido después de perder yo misma la hubiera fulminado! * Dice con el ceño fruncido Spika, la cual fungía de segunda al mando de la banda al no estar Jio.

– ¡Venom, quiero que tú te encargues de asesinar a esa desgraciada elementalista de hielo! ¡Obviamente ella es el cerebro del equipo a pesar de no ser la líder, aprovecha al máximo que está herida para matarla! * Dice Spika con voz de mando.

– ¡Déjamelo a mí, no me confiaré como la inútil de Threards y la atacaré sin piedad! * Dice Venom fríamente.

– ¡Bien, Bombardier, ya que eres la fuerza bruta del equipo encárgate de esa elementalista de tierra, como escuchaste ella te tiene una rabia por destrozar el cuello de su adorada prima! ¡Demuéstrale lo inútil que es querer vengarse de nosotros! * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad Spika.

–Jajajajaja ¡Déjamelo a mí, la pobre no sabe que su porquería de querer vengarse no servirá de nada! ¡Terminará peor que su prima porque ahora no pienso contenerme! * Dice Bombardier golpeando su puño derecho la palma de su mano izquierda.

– ¡Muy bien, esas imbéciles creen que por ganarle a la más débil de nosotras le es posible sobrevivir pero se equivocan! ¡Yo me ocuparé de su líder, esa perra de pelo azul que se cree la gran cosa con su elegancia! ¡Veamos que dice cuando le rasgue la cara, el cuello y todo su cuerpo! Jajajajajajaja * Ríe malvadamente Spika con sus compañeros también riendo malvadamente.

Un terrible peligro les espera en esta zona a los caballeros ya que su verdadera gran pelea para ellas está a punto de comenzar ¿Lograran sobrevivir a tan terrible batalla que les espera?

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=ecrjOGkDv6c** **}**

* * *

 **/ En una zona de la cueva, específicamente una especie de raro bosque donde se encontraba un lago espiritual/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=AuMKoY2KEhU** **}**

Se encontraba completamente desnuda la hermosa Restia dándose un baño espiritual de purificación, la misma que si bien supera en altura a Goku apenas supera a Est, por ende se podría decir que es de baja estatura; aun así tiene un cuerpo envidiable en buena forma, con una buena cintura, bellas piernas y unos pechos que si bien no son la gran cosa en comparación a una Fianna, Ellis o incluso Rinslet claramente superan a los de Claire y Est destacando más que ellas, por ende considerándose pequeños. El espíritu femenino se estaba lavando todas sus partes relajada restaurando sus energías luego poniéndose pensativa, seria y con los ojos cerrados.

–"¿Por qué será que ese chico mortal me interesa tanto? He conocido a muchos humanos en mi larga vida pero ninguno me causó tanto interés como ese chico, Kamito es diferente ya que desde el principio supe que era la reencarnación del Rey Demonio, pero Goku es distinto, no se absolutamente de él; aún así no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza; ¿Acaso me causa rabia que exista otro humano tan talentoso como lo era Kamito lo cual hace que lo odie? No, no lo odio, simplemente quiero destruirlo, algo me impulsa a hacerlo, es como si la oscuridad en mi quisiera destruirlo al ser un ser puro y de mucha luz; y también mi sangre guerrera quiere desafiarlo, cazarlo como una presa y destruirlo por su gran poder; él es una obsesiónparami ser no puedo evitarlo

* Dice Restia sonrojada y tocándose sus pechos con cara de excitación.

– ¡Son Goku, me vuelves loca y no te dejaré escapar de ninguna manera; ojala me demuestres que eres lo suficientemente digno para enseñarte el 100% de todo mi poder para asesinarte placenteramente con él! ¡No puedo esperar más! ¡Por favor ven pronto para que te mate mi presa Goku! ¡Me prepararé solo para ti querido! * Dice Restia llegando a su clímax de excitación por querer destrozar a Goku.

Luego de terminar de lavarse sus partes se pone en una posición de loto en el agua cerrando completamente los ojos y entrando en un estado de meditación y concentración para poder acumular toda su magia y recuperar todo su poder rodeándose de una poderosa aura negra, esto implica que tomará algo de tiempo (Algo parecido a lo que hizo Dabura antes de su pelea contra Gohan en la nave de Babidi).

Cuando Restia termine su meditación y purificación estará al máximo con sus energías. ¿Podrá Goku estar a la altura de tan terrible enemiga?

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=AuMKoY2KEhU** **}**

* * *

 **/Ciudad Academia/**

Goku y sus amigos están en las afueras de la llamada Ciudad Academia, nombre de la ciudad donde se encuentra la Academia Espiritual Areishia; por alguna razón Goku negó la necesidad de usar caballos ya que eso demoraría las cosas, sin embargo es consciente que llevar a todas encima de él es peligroso para ellas, así que pidió que alquilaran una carroza sin caballos lo cual Claire accedió a conseguir, mientras ella lo conseguía Goku estaba charlando con Est.

– ¡Oye Est, vi como derrotaste tu sola a muchos espíritus con esa gran técnica, tus habilidades son sorprendentes! Jijiji * Dice y ríe alegre Goku, esto hace que Est se sonroje sintiéndose feliz por las felicitaciones de su querido Goku.

–Gracias Goku ¿Podrías Acariciarme la cabeza? * Pregunta Est sin emoción pero con ternura inclinando su cabeza frente a Goku para celos de Rinslet y Fianna que estaban allí cerca.

– ¿Tu cabeza? Está bien si eso quieres * Dice Goku confundido acariciándole la cabeza a Est quien al ser acariciada por Goku se siente muy feliz tanto que muestra una poco habitual sonrisa.

– ¡Se siente bien Goku! * Dice Est mostrando una sonrisa y sonrojo, dejando aún más confundido.

– ¡Oye Goku! ¡¿No crees que estas consintiendo demasiado a Est?! * Dice molesta y celosa Rinslet con Fianna asintiendo sus dichos.

– ¿Qué es consintiendo? * Pregunta Goku cosa que hace caer de espaldas al estilo anima a Rinslet y Fianna.

–Ya veo, les molesta que Goku me consienta, entonces ¿qué les parece si hacemos las cosas al revés? * Dice sin emoción Est para confusión de todos, entonces deja de estar inclinada, parándose y ahora toma la cabeza de Goku presionándola con su mano izquierda contra sus pequeños pechos (por ende la cara de Goku allí) y con su mano derecha acariciándole la cabeza al pequeño para confusión de este último.

– ¡Oye Est, eso es pasarse! * Dice con rabieta cómica y sonrojo Rinslet.

–Si querida Est, creo que eso es demasiado * Dice Fianna también con celos.

–Tú también hiciste esto hace pocos días princesa, yo también quiero hacerlo y ya que ustedes no quieren que el me consienta entonces yo lo voy a consentir como su amiga espíritu * Dice sin emoción y un leve sonrojo Est mientras tenia a Goku presionado contra sus pechos para celos de Rinslet y Fianna y mientras ellas discutían fue llegando Claire con cara seria.

– ¡Ya lo conseguí Goku! ¡Supongo que ya es hora de partir! * Dice seria Claire y todos la miran seriamente incluso Est quien suelta a Goku.

– ¡Si vamos! * Responde y van donde está el carro llegando a donde se encontraba el mismo.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto Goku? * Pregunta Fianna al mismo.

–No te preocupes, pero antes de ir….* Decía Goku y para sorpresa junto con gran sonrojo de todas las chicas tanto sus amigas como las que estaban por allí cerca Goku empezó a desvestirse quedando en calzoncillos.

–Goku, esto no debes hacer eso aquí por favor * Dice Fianna sonrojada.

– ¡Goku eres un pervertido! * Dijo con molestia, sonrojo y enojo Rinslet tapándose la cara aunque dejando una apertura entre sus ojos para observar.

– ¡Pero no entiendo que es lo qu….! ¡Auch! * Dice Goku por un golpe en la cabeza que recibe de una sonrojada Claire.

– ¡Pequeño tonto, si vas a cambiarte de ropa hazlo dentro de la carroza! * Grita sonrojada y molesta Claire reprendiendo al pequeño, a lo cual Goku confundido asiente y va a cambiarse dentro de la carroza.

Segundos después Goku sale de la carroza esta vez no vistiendo su uniforme de la academia sino su clásico uniformo de la escuela tortuga lo cual sorprende a todas ya que es la primera vez que lo ven vestido con él.

– ¡Increíble! ¡¿Qué uniforme es ese?! * Pregunta sorprendida Rinslet.

–¡Es mi uniforme de la Escuela Tortuga de Artes Marciales, lo usé en el torneo cuando participé y lo volveré a usar cuando vuelva a participar ya que es un regalo de mi maestro! ¡En esta escuela no tengo permitido usarla pero ahora que pelearé fuera de ella no necesito usar ese uniforme tan molesto; este es el mejor uniforme para mí sin lugar a dudas! Jijijiji * Dice Goku haciendo sus clásicos estiramientos.

–Ya veo, conque por eso querías que mandara arreglar esa ropa, supongo que hice bien en mandar hacerte otra parecida* Dice Claire sonriente.

– ¡Goku te ves bien con él! * Dice Fianna sonriente pero luego las chicas notaron algo, que Goku tenía el mismo supuesto cinturón en su uniforme.

– ¡Oye Goku! ¿Es necesario que uses el mismo cinturón que utilizas en tu uniforme de la academia Areishia? * Pregunta curiosa Ellis.

– ¿Mm, esto, pero si esto no es un cinturón, es mi cola? * Dijo Goku mostrándoles su cola para sorpresa de Rinslet y Est aunque esta última mostró lo menos posible su expresión facial, Fianna en cierta forma no estaba tan sorprendida por esto ya que recuerda que cuando se conocieron tenía una cola aunque ella no le dio tanta importancia a eso.

– ¡¿Tienes cola, cielos que peculiar?! ¡¿En verdad eres humano?! ¡Y lo digo sin ofender!* Dice Rinslet sorprendida.

– ¡Descuida y hasta donde yo sé soy un humano! * Dice Goku sonriendo.

– ¡Yo ya lo recordaba, la había visto cuando me rescataste, aunque no le di mucha importancia! * Dice relajada Fianna.

– ¡Goku, tienes suerte que las curiosas de por aquí ya se fueron pero aun asi olvidaste que le dijiste a esa señora que serias prudente en cuanto a tu cola! * Dijo Claire reprendiendo a Goku como una hermana mayor.

– ¡Lo olvidé! Jijiji * Ríe Goku para suspiro de Claire.

–Bueno, aun así esto no cambia nada en lo absoluto Goku así que no te preocupes * Dice sonriendo Rinslet.

– ¡Claro, tu igual sigues siendo el Goku de siempre! * Dice Fianna también sonriente!

–Exacto, yo seguiré siendo tu amiga espíritu * Dice Est sin emociones.

– ¡Gracias Chicas, pero creo que es hora de irnos, súbanse a esta cosa, yo los llevaré! * Dice Goku poniéndose todo el equipo que se le suele poner a los caballos para tirar de la carroza.

– ¡Muy bien, subiremos todas! ¡¿No tendrás problemas verdad Goku?! * Dice Claire con interrogación.

– ¡No te preocupes Claire, esto es parte de mi entrenamiento! ¡Suban y vayámonos! * Dice Goku con las chicas asintiendo, subiéndose la carroza y el pequeño corriendo a gran velocidad siendo guiada por Claire directo a la Ciudad Minera de Ciudad Gado a donde Restia Ashdoll e Jio Inzagi los estaban esperando.

* * *

 **/ Ciudad Gado, Camino Largo de la Cueva Minera Espiritual/**

Cautelosamente Ellis y Rakka que cargaba en su espalda a Reishia estaban cruzando el camino largo que por cierto es muy espacioso pareciendo un camino para un gigante, lo cruzaban cuidadosamente ya que sabían que allí podían ocultarse el resto de los bandidos, extrañamente en el lado izquierdo del camino había una especie de agujero grande que llevaba a otro lado de la cueva y lo mismo con había en el lado derecho del camino.

–"¡Estén alerta chicas, el enemigo puede estar por aquí oculto" *Decía con voz baja Ellis con sus subordinadas.

–"Si, estén alertas Chicas" * Se escucha una voz que por desgracia no es de ninguna de las 3 lo cual deja a los caballeros Sylphid en shock ya que la voz ni siquiera era femenina.

– ¡¿Quie e….?! *Iba a preguntar Rakka pero de repente bajo tierra sale haciendo escombros el suelo un muchacho que aparentaba los 30 años, algo musculoso, alto de la estatura de Yamcha, pelo largo marrón con ojos el mismo color y que ahora lleva la misma ropa al estilo militar de Spika( ropa parecida por cierto al personaje de Street Fighter, Guile); el muchacho no era otro que el ex tabernero Bombardier quien apenas al salir le da una potente tacleada con fuerza a Rakka quien por el golpe deja caer de su espalda a Reishia para luego ella caer en el agujero del lado izquierdo del camino para luego el propio Bombardier lanzarse por ese agujero para buscarla.

– ¡Rakka! * Grita preocupada su amiga Reishia pero de repente frente a ella aparece una chica con máscara de ninja color gris al igual que la mayor parte de su vestimenta que era de ese tipo y color, tenía un largo cabello de color negro, mismo color que sus ojos, la misma traía unas cuchillas muy parecidas al mítico antihéroe Wolverine aunque de menor tamaño, claramente siendo partes de sus guantes envés de sus manos como el personaje de Marvel; la misma tenía una altura comparable a Ellis aunque con unos ojos que inspiraban miedo y frialdad; se trata de la miembro de La Banda de Inzagi, Venom, que le da un una patada en la cara a Reishia que la hace caer en el agujero derecho del camino para que luego la propia Venom se lance a él en busca de Reishia.

– ¡Rakka, Reishia! * Grita preocupada Ellis pero fue interrumpida por una voz que de alguien que viene caminando de atrás la cual es una chica con el pelo verde con recorte militar, ojos marrones, con el uniforme militar masculino también parecido a Guille de Sytreet Fighter pero a diferencia Bombardier, esta extrañamente tenía varios agujeros en su ropa, era de la misma estatura de Ellis aunque viéndose más musculosa y masculina; era la segunda al mando de la Banda de Inzagi, la asesina Spika.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=vI6U4VagWPs** **}**

– ¡Primero deberías preocuparte por que tu cabeza no salga volando de tu cuerpo a preocuparte por tus inútiles subordinadas perra! * Dice agresivamente Spika mirando con una sonrisa bestial a Ellis.

– ¡¿Quién eres tu ser impuro?! * Ellis dice apuntando su lanza a Spika quien sonríe como una bestia.

– ¡¿Ser impuro?! Jajajajaja ¡Soy mucho peor que simplemente eso! ¡Se ve que no conoces el mundo porque tus papis te estuvieron mimando rata, cuidado porque algunos del mundo real podemos ser muy crueles! ¡Y por cierto soy Spika, segunda al mando en La Banda de Inzagi! * Dice Spika poniéndose en pose de batalla poniendo ambos brazos en pose de X cerrando ambos puños.

– ¡Soy la líder de los Caballeros Sylphid, Ellis Fahrengart y estoy aquí para castigarlas por sus acciones contra la Academia Areishia; entre menos se resistan aceptando ser llevadas a la justicia, mejor para ustedes! * Dice Ellis poniéndose en guardia con su waffe lanza.

– ¡Me importa una porquería su justicia, no puedo creer que una rata como tu quiera amenazar a un tigre como yo! ¡En la batalla con tus inútiles compañeras yo no participé ya que no se contenerme pero ahora es distinto, no tengo problemas en matarte aquí donde tu Directora no podrá hacerme nada! ¡Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerte pedazos basura! * Dice con agresividad y una sonrisa bestial Spika.

– ¡Tienes una boca muy sucia, te cerraré esa boca y enseñaré modales con mi lanza! * Dice con el ceño fruncido y amenazante Ellis.

–Jaaa ¡Eso quiero verlo damisela desamparada, yo no soy como la debilucha de Threards y para colmo tendrás que luchar sola! Jajajajaja * Dice Spika agresivamente.

– ¡Imperdonable! ¡¿Así es como te diriges a tu compañera caída en batalla, hasta entre criminales deberían tener al menos honor?! * Dice Ellis con el ceño fruncido.

–Jajaja ¡Como te dije, no conoces nada este mundo, de hecho no creo que conozcas ni tu propio país! ¡¿No es exiges honor a los criminales asesinos como nosotros cuando entre las propias autoridades a las que sirves hay gente peor que nosotros?! ¡No me hagas reír perra! * Dice con una sonrisa bestial Spika, y sus dichos pone a pensar en cierta forma a Ellis.

– ¡Es muy tarde para que te pongas a pensar en eso ahora porque ya no tendrás tu cabeza para hacerlo! * Dice una sonrisa bestial Spika quien se preparaba para iniciar su ataque a Ellis, misma que está en guardia con su lanza.

* * *

 **/Zona del dentro agujero izquierdo del camino largo de la cueva/**

Rakka había caído en este lugar que sorprendentemente era un lugar amplio y espacioso; poniéndose de pie la joven caballero de pelo corto analizaba donde había caído.

– ¿Qué lugar es este? Recuerdo haber caído en un agujero * Se decía Rakka cuando de repente oyó caer a alguien más quien aterrizó de pie y al voltear vio que se trataba de Bombardier quien la miraba con burla.

– ¡¿Qué te parece este lugar?! ¡Creo que es perfecto para tu tumba mocosa! * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad el fornido Bombardier.

– ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?! ¡Yo miembro de los caballeros Sylphid Rakka Sheeder te castigaré!* Pregunta Rakka poniéndose en guardia con su mazo de roca.

–Jajaja ¡Si, apuesto que quieres saber quién soy, pues te lo diré, soy el miembro de La Banda de Inzagi, Bombardier y soy quien le rompió el cuello a tu inútil prima! ¡Vi por medio de los espíritus hadas que me estás buscando, pues aquí me tienes preciosa, estoy listo para hacerte lo mismo que a tu querida prima que por cierto no me sirvió ni para calentamiento! Jajajajaja * Se burlaba Bombardier de Rakka y su prima, pero al escuchar esto Rakka volvió a sentir la misma ira que sintió cuando vio a su prima en pésimas condiciones en la biblioteca, sino es que incluso peor.

– ¡Asi que fuiste tú miserable! ¡MALDITO! *Grita Rakka con ira.

–Jajajaja ¡No me importa la ira que me tengas, aunque sea más fuerte que tu primita nunca podrás derrotarme! * Le decía con total soberbia y confianza Bombardier subestimando claramente a Rakka, ambos se ponían en guardia a punto de iniciar una feroz pelea.

* * *

 **/Zona del dentro agujero derecho del camino largo de la cueva/**

Reishia había caído en este lugar, pero a diferencia de sus compañeras, ella está herida y bastante adolorida ya que la patada que le dio Venom fue justamente en la zona de su herida que si bien está cubierta por hielo aun así le duele bastante un golpe allí, y ahora está intentando dificultosamente ponerse de pie lográndolo apenas, aunque justo después de esto aterriza de pie justamente la chica con apariencia de ninja, Venom, la cual mira seriamente a Reishia observando que no puede ponerse adecuadamente de pie .

– ¿Qué pasa, te duele el corte que te hizo Threards? *Pregunta con sarcasmo Venom.

–Jaaaa ¡¿Qué te importa?! * Responde con el ceño fruncido y sudor en la frente Reishia.

–Claro que me importa, cualquier ventaja que pueda tener para asesinarte me importa tonta * Responde fríamente Venom.

– ¡Ya veo, me recuerdas a mí misma en cierta forma, aunque yo solo uso la ventaja para derrotar a mi oponente no para matar! * Dice con una sonrisa irónica recordando que estuvo luchando hace poco con una desventajada Rinslet debido a una táctica que muchos considerarían cobarde cuando usó unos hilos mágicos para herirla previamente, y ahora irónicamente ella está una situación muy parecida ante una oponente que está al 100 % mientras ella tiene un gran corte en su abdomen con el que solo está lidiando como puede gracias a que congeló la herida siendo esto solo una solución temporal.

– ¡Eso es porque pierdes tu tiempo en una pobre academia como esa, tal vez si hubieras trabajado con gente como nosotros tus habilidades serían mejor aprovechadas! * Decía seria Venom.

–Sí, pero eso no va pasar, los caballeros Sylphid y los Shroedercooler nunca nos rebajaríamos a quitar vidas de la manera en que ustedes lo hacen * Dice molesta Reishia.

– ¡Como si me importara eso, lo único que me importa ahora es quitarte tu vida joven noble! ¡Prepárate porque dentro de poco te convertirás en un maloliente y frío cadáver! ¡Por cierto soy miembro de la Banda de Inzagi y mi nombre es Venom!* Dice fríamente Venom.

– ¡Ya veremos quién queda frío, aunque te advierto que dejar frías a las personas es mi especialidad!¡Y por cierto soy miembro de Los Caballeros Sylphid y me llamo Reishia Shroedercooler! * Dice Reishia con una sonrisa desafiante poniéndose en guardia con su espada congelante estando a punto de iniciar una pelea entre dos frías y calculadoras de la batalla.

La Guerra entre La Banda de Inzagi y Los Caballeros Sylphid está a punto de entrar en su etapa más importante ¿Quiénes ganaran?

* * *

 **/Santo Reino de Lugia/**

En una especie de trono se encuentra sentada una pequeña rubia algo más alta que Goku, con un deslumbrante de pelo largo lacio rubio dorado, piel blanca como la nieve con el ojo derecho violeta y el ojo izquierdo llevando un parche por lo que se desconoce de qué color es ese ojo o si siquiera posee uno, la misma posee el cargo de Cardenal del Santo Reino de Lugia lo cual le da un gran poder político en ese reino a pesar de su muy joven apariencia se trata de Milennia Sanctus. La misma estaba bebiendo un te mientras conversaba con una chica algo alta con el pelo lacio atado como cola de caballo con flequillos, ojos negros hermosos y unos anteojos, llevando una especie de bata, se puede decir que es como una versión opuesta a Freya ya que mientras Freya suele llevar la mayoría de las veces una mirada de pocos amigos, esta demuestra una cálida sonrisa, de hecho por su forma parecida de vestir y lucir uno podría pensar que pareciera una versión menor de Freya, las habilidades médicas que ella posee le dieron el cargo de la máxima sanadora de los famosos números del Imperio Ordesia cuyo nombre es Dame Lurie Lizadia clasificada como octava o número 8 entre los Números; conocida como era la mejor del imperio debido a las especialidades que tiene en esa materia debido a los muchos hechizos de curación que ha investigado; es alguien muy querida y respetada en el imperio por su supuesta forma solidaria y honorifica de ser ganándose la confianza de la propia Greyworth, pero nada más alejado de la realidad, en realidad es una doble agente que trabaja para el Santo Reino de Lugia como espía recopilando la información de todo lo que sucede en Ordesia, incluyendo cosas que no deben saberse en otras naciones los cuales deberían ser catalogados como secreto de estado, hace 6 años se afilió misteriosamente en los números y demostró la gran capacidad de curar que tenía y su falsa forma de ser que engañó a casi todos, menos a una sola persona con quien por ello no tiene muy buena relación con ella a tal punto de haber cierta rivalidad entre ambas chicas que visten con bata científica y usan anteojos, claramente esa persona es Freya Grandoll conocida en su pasado secreto como **La Sombra Sangrienta**. Por lo tanto a la única a quien realmente Lurie le es fiel es al Santo Reino de Lugia, imperio que tiene ciertos roces con el imperio Ordesia pero teniendo ciertos chivos expiatorios en ese imperio como la mencionada Dame Lurie, Dame Leshkir clasificada tercer lugar o número 3 entre los números y el candidato a ser el sucesor del trono para emperador del Imperio Ordesia, el hermano mayor de Fianna Ordesia, Armeus Ordesia quien es un mero títere de este Santo Reino de Lugia, principalmente de la misma Milennia a quien el traidor tenía respeto y miedo.

En resumen ambas chicas estaban reunidas con Lurie dándole informes a Milennia quien escuchaba relajada.

–Que informe tan aburrido, en síntesis el tonto de Armeus aún no consigue que su padre se retire ya por voluntad propia para que él pueda quedarse con el trono, es lo mismo de siempre con ese inútil que no puede hacer bien su trabajo, ¿acaso tendré que buscar otro títere que si sepa hacer su trabajo? * Decía con fastidio la pequeña Milennia aunque sin perder la calma.

–Pues digamos que el emperador si bien tiene ciertos problemas de salud aun no considera a nadie preparado para sucederlo, ni a Armeus y menos a su otra hija Fianna * Decía seria Lurie.

–Pues si sigue así y esa Fianna resulta ser una mejor herramienta la usaremos aunque según me dijiste a ella no le interesa tanto el poder como a su hermano * Decía relajada Milennia.

–Exacto, poner a esa chica de su parte será demasiado difícil * Dice pensativa Lurie.

–Descuida, existen varios métodos para hacer que hasta la persona más honorable haga lo que yo quiera pero dejaremos eso para más adelante, todo esto resulta muy aburrido ya que no hay novedades, ¡Dime una novedad, algo que si sea interesante de ese imperio! * Dice quejándose con un puchero tierno Milennia.

–Bueno tengo una, pero antes de eso quisiera informarle que Freya Grandoll está convirtiéndose en un fastidio, cada vez que puede me espía, es una suerte que nunca pueda atraparme hasta ahora, pero francamente me está hartando, sino fuera por ella yo tendría más libertades de moverme en el imperio * Dice con cierta irritación Lurie.

– ¡Vaya hermana mayor (Oneechan en japonés), veo que esa mujer sabe sacarte de tus casillas! ¡¿Pero que me estás sugiriendo?! * Pregunta Milennia sonriente.

–Quiero que me autorice a matarla señorita * Dice fríamente Lurie sorprendiendo a Milennia.

–Sabes que hacer eso es peligroso, recuerda que es una profesora muy querida en esa academia de la bruja además de respetada en el imperio aunque no a tu nivel, pero matarla podría traer sospechas en ti * Dice con cara relajada Milennia.

– ¿Entonces eso es un no? * Pregunta Lurie.

–No dije eso, puedes matarla pero si lo haces debes usar tus habilidades médicas para que no parezca un asesinato sino un suicidio, enfermedad, accidente, cosas así, si haces eso entonces si lo autorizo * Dijo con una sonrisa tierna pero que en el fondo ocultaba maldad Milennia.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=m5m6FSpRRHQ** **}**

–Gracias señorita, así lo haré, no sabe cómo disfrutaré quitarle la vida a esa odiosa * Dice con una sonrisa maligna Lurie.

– ¡De acuerdo, ahora a lo que es el tema de la conversación, la novedad importante que me mencionaste! * Dice sonriente y animada Milennia.

–Sí, esto tiene que ver con lo que respecta a lo que será el próximo blade dance, han aparecido varias fuertes postulantes a ser la gran campeona pero curiosamente en la academia Areishia apareció un ser muy extraño, un supuesto elementalista hombre * Dice seria Lurie.

– ¿Un supuesto elementalista hombre? Guau, no me digas que es la reencarnación del Rey Demonio * Pregunta curiosa y muy interesada Milennia.

–No lo creo, ya que según dicen no sabe nada de magia, ni siquiera en su vida había oído hablar de ella, simplemente vino por una razón misteriosa a estas tierras, y apenas llegó logró un contrato con la mismísima espíritu espada Demon Slayer que asesinó al Rey Salomón, Terminus Est * Dijo Lurie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¡Impresionante! ¡¿Pero sin magia como puede usar en combate a su espíritu?! * Pregunta Milennia curiosa.

–Pues no se sabe mucho de eso ya que nunca se le vio usar a Est en batalla, de hecho el mismo lo dice, que prefiere pelear solo sin ayuda de su espíritu ni de nadie, pero según dicen es un experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, de hecho todos sus combates de las clasificatorias solo usó su cuerpo, nunca usó armas y menos a su espíritu Est; pero la forma en que pelea cuerpo a cuerpo según dicen es sorprendente * Dice seria Lurie

– ¡Ya veo, es increíble, me muero por conocer a ese hermano mayor (onii-chan en japonés)! * Dice sonriente Milennia.

–Perdón que me meta señorita pero su rostro me dice que ha pensado en una idea de cómo conocerlo * Dice sonriendo Lurie.

–Fufufu ¡Adivinaste, tengo una idea! * Dice con ánimos Milennia.

– ¿Y cuál es? * Preguntaba con curiosidad Lurie.

– ¡Simple, si es tan fuerte como dices seguramente pasará incluso las clasificatorias de su academia de cualquier forma, entonces después de que él termine con ello, antes del Gran Torneo Blade Dance lo que voy a hacer es proponer una especie de Blade Dance amistoso de su equipo con el equipo de Stahl Loewe! * Dice sonriente Milennia.

– ¡¿El equipo de Stahl Loewe?! ¿No cree que eso es exagerar? el equipo de Stahl Loewe es el equipo de novatas más fuerte de Lugia, y su líder es de las blade dancers más poderosas que hay en la nación, a tal punto que fue segundo lugar en el último blade dance solo siendo superada por la inmortalizada Ren Ashbell, estamos hablando de Luminaris Saint Leished * Dice sorprendida Lurie.

–De hecho no será un Blade Dance con todo el equipo participando, solo 3 miembros de cada equipo participaran y serán combates de uno a uno, no en equipo, en total serán tres combates, obviamente guardando el mejor combate para el final o sea entre ese sujeto contra nuestra Luminaris; y por cierto no creo que estoy exagerando, si ese tipo es especial al menos nos brindará una pelea interesante contra Luminaris aunque caiga derrotado; las otras que pelearan pueden ser cualquiera, pero es la pelea de ese joven contra Luminaris lo que me atrae para poder ver la capacidad de ese ser* Dice sonriente Milennia.

–Entiendo y ¿dónde sería el duelo? * Pregunta Lurie.

–Eso lo veré después lo importante es que es buena idea y de paso conoceré a ese muchacho, me pregunto si podré hacerlo caer a mis pies con mis tiernos encantos * Dice Milennia sonriendo haciendo una pose seductora y adorable.

–Seguramente será así, bueno por cierto su nombre es Son Goku mejor conocido como Goku * Dice alegre Lurie.

– ¿Con que Goku, eh? ¡Espero que él y yo podamos llevarnos bien! Fufufu * Dice Milennia muy feliz.

De repente un cristal cuadrado de comunicación exclusivo de los números empieza a brillar del bolsillo de Lurie que funciona como un teléfono, Lurie pone el cristal cerca del oído para escuchar el mensaje ampliando un poco sus ojos; después de terminar de escuchar el mensaje guarda el cristal de vuelta a su bolsillo.

–Señorita, me temo que debo regresar, parece que hubo un ataque en la academia espiritual Areishia por varios espíritus malignos y criminales poderosos, atacaron la misma llegando a herir a la señora Greyworth y a Freya * Dice seria Lurie.

– ¡Vaya, parece que hay mucho movimiento allá, está bien puedes irte! * Dice Milennia aceptando el retiro de su subordinada secreta.

– ¡Gracias señorita, hablaremos de nuevo muy pronto! * Decía Lurie cortésmente volteando para retirarse pero es detenida por Milennia.

– ¿Espera, no crees que esta es la oportunidad que estabas buscando para matar a Freya? ¡Piénsalo, una misteriosa muerte por las heridas de batalla puede suceder, es tu oportunidad de librarte de esa plaga! * Decía fríamente Milennia.

– ¡Es cierto, es una oportunidad que intentaré aprovechar, me retiro! * Decía Lurie sonriente con Milennia asintiendo y finalmente retirándose del lugar.

– ¡Goku, quisiera conocerte para ver que puedes hacer, tal vez me sirvas bastante `para mis propósitos! Jajajajaja * Dice Milennia riendo con maldad

¿Qué problemas representará esta jovencita llamada Milennia Sanctus para Goku en el futuro?

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=m5m6FSpRRHQ** **}**

* * *

 **/ Enfermería de la Academia Espiritual Areishia/**

Nos hallamos en el cuarto donde se halla descansando Freya quien finalmente acaba de despertar con vendajes en su cuerpo una banda en su cara, la misma estaba sentada en la cama pensando lo que había ocurrido ya que logró recordar que había despertado sus poderes ocultos del pasado en su batalla contra esas espíritus serpientes ninjas, la misma tiene una cara triste ya que no quería volver a recurrir a ese poder, pero el enemigo era fuerte y problemático, además de la ira que le causaba la sola idea de que la Directora podía morir, todo eso le hicieron perder el control y volver a ser La Sombra Sangrienta, pudo hablar hace poco minutos con una enfermera quien le informó que la invasión había terminado aunque también le dijo lo del robo de documentos y la partida tanto de los caballeros Sylphid como del Equipo Scarlet para salvaguardar la situación; así como que Greyworth estaba viva aunque con varias heridas lo cual tranquilizó a Freya dándole alegría y alivio pero preocupándose por los alumnos que fueron a enfrentar a los criminales; también le preocupaba como enfrentaría a la directora después de temporalmente despertar a su yo antiguo luego de más de 10 años, aunque se sentía preparada para lidiar con ella no podía evitar sentir nervios.

– ¡Que fastidio, veamos qué me dice la Directora cuando despierte! * Dice con fastidio Freya.

* * *

 **/Zona del dentro agujero izquierdo del camino largo de la cueva, con Rakka vs Bombardier/**

Rakka y Bombardier se miran seriamente hasta que finalmente corren uno contra otro para iniciar un combate a corta distancia ya que aparentemente ambos son de ese estilo.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=e_F_zfGNBBM** **}**

Rakka inmediatamente da un salto para atacar con su Waffe.

– ¡Mazo destroza a mis enemigos con tu poder de piedra! ¡ROCK BREACKER! * Grita Rakka lanzando su ataque pero para su sorpresa Bombardier no trato de esquivarlo sino que puso sus brazos en forma de X tensando al máximo sus músculos y sonriendo bestialmente recibe el fuerte a Ataque característico de Rakka con sus brazos y para Shock de Rakka resistió el impacto aunque arrastrándolo unos pocos centímetros pero no causándole ninguna herida cosa que es la primera vez que ocurre con alguien que recibe este ataque.

– ¡No puede ser, pensaba que solo el joven Goku poseía una fuerza física de ese tipo! * Dice temerosa Rakka.

–Jajajaja ¡¿Qué paso preciosa, ese es todo tu ataque?! ¡Esperaba más de las llamadas caballeros Sylphid más fuertes! ¡Te mostraré unos verdaderos ataques físicos fuertes! *Dice con una sonrisa bestial Bombardier lanzando un puñetazo hacia Rakka quien usa como defensa su waffe mazo de roza pero por el impacto termina volando chocando contra la pared golpeándose la espalda quedando adolorida al levantarse.

–"¡Eso duele! ¡¿Qué rayos es su fuerza física?! "* Dice en su mente Rakka pero no tiene tiempo de pensar demasiado ya que Bombardier se dirige hacia ella.

–Mientras piensas ¡¿Qué tal si recibes esto?! ¡HIT OF TAK! * Grita Bombardier dándole una poderosa tacleada a Rakka quien esta vez a pesar de haberse protegido con su mazo vuelve a ser mandada a volar pero esta vez hacia arriba cayendo al suelo aparatosamente quedando ahora más adolorida en el suelo.

–Jajajaja ¡Esto terminará muy pronto! * Dice confiado Bombardier cuando dificultosamente Rakka se está incorporando.

– ¡No me rendiré tan fácil, te haré pagar lo que le hiciste a mi prima Terra! ¡No voy a perder! * Grita Rakka dirigiéndose corriendo con su mazo de roca a golpear a Bombardier quien ahora lo detiene con sus dos manos.

– ¡¿Cómo puedo hacer para que lo entiendas?! ¡Nuestro poder está calificado de este modo, en primero lugar está el señor JioInzagii, En segundo lugar está Spika, En tercer lugar estoy yo, en cuarto lugar está Venom y como la más débil en quinto lugar estaba Threards! ¡¿Ahora lo entiendes?! * Dice con una sonrisa burlona Bombardier dejando en shock a Rakka.

– ¡¿Esa chica de los hilos era la más débil?! ¡Imposible! * Dijo en Shock Rakka ya que esa chica de los hilos les había causado problemas e incluso hirió a Reishia, pero si lo que dice el grandulón es cierto todas están en serios problemas.

– ¡Pues es así, eso significa que ninguna de las 3 sobrevivirá a nosotros, van a perder! Jajajajaja * Ríe confiado Bombardier.

– ¡Cállate, no me importa lo que digas, aún si es verdad entonces las 3 nos superaremos hoy para vencerlos, aunque tengamos todo en contra no dejaremos que el mal triunfe, puede sonar cursi pero eso es lo que hacemos los Caballeros Sylphid! *Dice con determinación Rakka.

– ¡No me interesan tus estupideces, te hare papilla con mis ataques y no me apiadaré de ti por tu condición de mujer joven! * Grita Bombardier bestialmente dándole un puñetazo a Rakka quien se cubre con su antebrazo izquierdo pero nuevamente es derribada cayendo al suelo incorporándose de nuevo dirigiéndose una vez más en golpear de nuevo a Bombardier.

– ¡¿No sabes hacer otra cosa?! ¡Toma mis golpes! * Dijo Bombardier poniéndose en posición de pugilista (boxeador) golpeando a una Rakka quien solo podía protegerse de esos golpes con su maso pero sintiendo cada uno de esos golpes hasta que uno de ellos hace caer a su waffe dejándola al descubierta y recibiendo varias combinaciones que con sus brazos no podía protegerse adecuadamente, hasta que finalmente recibe un golpe con el puño izquierdo a su mentón cayendo al suelo una vez más tocándose la cara al sentir dolor por los golpes recibidos.

–Jajajaja ¡¿qué te parecieron mis golpes?! ¡Estoy fuera de tu liga, nunca me vencerás! * Dice Bombardier sonriendo burlonamente, luego de eso Rakka se levanta sangrando en los labios limpiándose así las heridas y sonriendo desafiantemente.

– ¿Y ahora de que te ríes mocosa? * Pregunta con molestia Bombardier.

– ¡Simplemente si crees que con esos golpes suaves vas a vencerme tan fácilmente estas equivocado tonto, tus golpes sin impulso son inferiores a tus ataques dados anteriormente, con eso no me vencerás! * Dijo con determinación y confianza Rakka causando molestia en el grandulón.

– ¡Imbécil, esos golpes solo eran para jugar contigo, pero si quieres un fuerte golpe pero esta vez en tu cara aquí voy! * Grita Bombardier corriendo hacia Rakka con la intención de darle un fuerte golpe con potencia en la cara pero no se dio cuenta que Rakka había levantado de vuelta su waffe finalmente enseñándolo y preparándose para hacer algo.

– ¡ROCK BREACKER! *Grita Rakka golpeando fuertemente la tierra con su mazo causando un temblor que hace perder el equilibrio a Bombardier, era la misma combinación que utilizó en su duelo contra Claire que consiste en golpear fuertemente con el mazo el suelo haciéndole perder el equilibrio al oponente, desorientarlo para posteriormente ejecutar un salto hacia el mismo y darle de lleno con el mazo ya sea en la cara o el estómago, lo cual nuevamente está haciendo Rakka saltando hacia un desorientado Bombardier.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice sorprendido Bombardier teniendo cerca deRakka quien iba a golpearlo con el mazo de roca.

– ¡Sí que lo es! ¡Ahora no podrás protegerte Gorila! ¡Mazo destroza a mis enemigos con tu poder de piedra! ¡ROCK BREACKER! * Grita Rakka golpeándole de lleno en la cara a Bombardier quien esta vez no pudo usar sus brazos para detener el golpe.

– ¡Ugg! * Dice de dolor Bombardier al recibir el impacto mientras es mandado a volar hacia la pared de la cueva y al chocarlo cae al suelo.

– ¡Lo hice, por fin logré darle un golpe! * Dice con un suspiro Rakka pero desgraciadamente esto no era suficiente para vencer a Bombardier quien se estaba incorporando con dolor en la cara.

– ¡Este tipo es un animal! ¡Le dí de lleno con mi Rock Breacker y se levantó casi como si nada hubiera pasado! * Dice en shock Rakka al ver a Bombardier casi sin ninguna herida solo con algunos rasguños y los labios sangrando, luego Bombardier se limpia la herida con su mano y al ver que había sangre pone una cara de enfado.

– ¡Maldita, esto no se va a quedar asi! ¡Es el momento de usar el mismo movimiento con el que le rompí el cuello a tu inútil prima! * Dice serio Bombardier, esto causa gran enojo en Rakka.

– ¡Miserable, no permitiré que te burles de ella! ¡Te venceré! * Grita Rakka corriendo con su mazo de roca hacia Bombardier.

– ¡Es tu fin niñata! * Grita Bombardier también corriendo hacia Rakka pero esta vez extendiendo hacia un costado su brazo izquierdo.

– ¡ROCK BREACKER! * Grito Rakka con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡LARIAT IMPACT! * Grita Bombardier de forma bestial y finalmente impactando con su brazo el mazo de Rakka y de ese mismo impulso logra impactar de lleno el cuello de Rakka de forma brutal haciéndole estrellarse contra el suelo causando escombros.

– ¡Arg! *Dice Rakka echando sangre por la boca al caer quedando aparentemente inconsciente.

–Jajajajaja ¡Te lo dije tonta, así derroté a tu prima y así te derroto a ti, ni siquiera me obligaste a pelear con todo mí poder, eres basura! Jajajajaja * Ríe bestialmente Bombardier teniendo aparentemente vencida a Rakka.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=e_F_zfGNBBM** **}**

* * *

 **/ Camino Largo de la Cueva Minera Espiritual, con Ellis vs Spika /**

Ellis y Spika se preparaban para empezar su pelea, finalmente empieza con Ellis tomando la iniciativa.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg** **}**

– ¡Vayan y Alboroten, EVIL WINDS! * Grita Ellis el nombre de su técnica enviando vientos cortantes hacia Spika quien sonríe y de los lugares donde habían agujeros rotos habían salían de su cuerpo varias cuchillas metálicas como si fueran espinas, las mismas eran aparentemente bastante duras ya que los vientos cortantes no lograron cortar una sola de esas cuchillas.

– ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Ella sacó varias cuchillas de su propio cuerpo y son muy duras! * Dice asombrada Ellis.

–Jajajaja ¡¿Por qué crees que mi nombre es Spika perra?! ¡Mis chuchillas son bastantes duras, tus inútiles vientos no podrán romperlas tan fácilmente, quizás ese mocoso llamado Goku podría romperlas con sus manos, pero tú no podrías caballerita! ¡Creo que soy la peor oponente posible para alguien que usa viento para atacar! Jajajaja* Dice Spika sonriendo bestialmente.

– ¡Entonces te atacaré directamente! * Dice Ellis volando con su magia del viento tratando de atravesar con su lanza a Spika pero este fue un gran error de parte de Ellis.

–Jaaaaaa ¡Sabia qué harías eso ratita! ¡Espinas atraviesen a mi enemigo, PORCUPINE! * Grita Spika y cuando hace eso, la cantidad de espinas cuchillas no solo incrementó sino que crecieron algunas de tamaño clavándola algunas en el abdomen, la mano izquierda y el antebrazo derecho de Ellis aunque ninguna clavándole de forma profunda ya que Ellis pudo evitarlo con su reflejo.

– ¡Arg! * Grita Ellis dice Ellis con dolor cayendo al suelo.

–Jajajajaja ¡Imbécil, te lo dije, soy la peor rival que puedes tener! ¡Nunca podrás vencerme basura! Jajajaja * Ríe bestialmente Spika burlándose de Ellis.

–"¡No puede ser, con solo una técnica defensiva pudo causarme este daño, debo pensar en un ataque más fuerte!" * Decía Ellis en su mente pero Spika aprovecha su momento de duda para lanzarse al ataque.

– ¡No te pongas a pensar idiota! ¡Recibe esto, METALLIC PORCUPINE TACK! * Grita como una bestia Spikael nombre de su técnica dirigiéndose a embestir a Ellis quien prepara una técnica defensiva.

– ¡Vientos conviértanse en un muro defensivo, WIND WALL! * Grita Ellis el nombre de su técnica defensiva produciendo un muro de viento, pero desgraciadamente este no logra detener la embestida metálica de Spika quien atraviesa el muro e impactando como un toro brutalmente a Ellis causándole una serie de heridas de cortadas por sus espinas cuchillas y mandándola a volar hacia arriba, siendo este un ataque mucho más brutal que el de Bombardier ya que si bien su tacleada se realiza de la misma forma, Spika posee espinas de cuchillas en su cuerpo lo cual hace que sea un ataque mucho más brutal y peligroso que la tacleada de Bombardier.

– ¡Buarg! * Dice Ellis echando ahora sangre por la boca al caer fuertemente en el suelo, tenina varias heridas de cortadas por todo su cuerpo, tanto que su hombrera característica fue partida en dos quedando solo una parte.

–Jajajajaja ¡Eres muy débil, apenas estamos empezando y ya estás sangrando bastante princesita inútil que juega a ser una guerrera! * Se burla Spika de Ellis quien efectivamente yacía en el suelo sangrando en varias partes donde fue herida por las espinas cuchillas de Spika!

–"¡Es muy fuerte, mucho más que la chica de los hilos, su elemento metálico, no sequé metal sea pero es duro mi elemento viento no es rival para alguien que usa elemento metal y para colmo puede que sea más fuerte que yo! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!" * Decía preocupada por su situación Ellis pero en eso Spikarealiza un salto aterrizando su pie en la costilla de Ellis donde tenía heridas de cortadas.

– ¡KYAAA! * Grita de dolor Ellis.

– ¡Esto si que es decepcionante! ¡No debió venir ninguna de ustedes a intentar una patética venganza o defensa de su honor o recuperar lo que robamos, pero ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse, de aquí no saldrán vivas! Jajajajaja ¡Toma, toma, toma! * Grita bestialmente Spika mientras patea varias veces a Ellis ya sea en las costillas, brazos o cabeza; las cosas van muy mal para la capitana de los caballeros.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg** **}**

* * *

 **/Zona del dentro agujero derecho del camino largo de la cueva, con Reishia vs Venom/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=uSUHaApPS2Q** **}**

Reishia estaba dificultosamente parada poniéndose en guardia con su espada mientras Venom se preparaba para atacar con las cuchillas de sus guantes finalmente siendo esta la que toma la iniciativa corriendo hacia Reishia quien se preparaba para defenderse con su espada e inmediatamente ejecuta su técnica característica.

– ¡Oh espada congelante, de un corte congela a mi enemigo, yo te lo ordeno, FREEZING CUTTING! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Reishia lanzando un corte congelante hacia Venom quien para sorpresa de Reishia esquivo velozmente el ataque y empezó a moverse rápidamente de un lado a otro.

– ¡¿Pero que es esa velocidad?! * Dice sorprendida Reishia pero para horror de ella Venom apareció en su espalda dándole un corte con las tres cuchillas del guante de su mano derecha produciéndole un triple desgarro a Reishia en la espalda de la Sylphid.

– ¡Arg! * Dice con dolor Reishia para posteriormente recibir una patada en la misma zona cayendo de cara al suelo quedando adolorida.

–Puede que yo en fuerza física esté por debajo de Bombardier y Spika, pero de los 4 soy la más veloz, y con esas condiciones nunca podrás seguirme el paso * Dijo con voz fría Venom quien ejecuta un salto para aterrizar clavándole con sus cuchillas, pero por poco Reishia logra quitarse.

–Te salvaste por poco, creo que no debo subestimarte aunque aun así el resultado es muy obvio, alguien inferior como tú no podrá derrotarme, menos estando herida * Dice seria Venom.

–N ¡No dejaré de luchar, usaré al máximo mi poder y lucharé por mis amigas! * Decía Reishia con determinación levantándose a pesar del dolor que sentía, ya no solo en el abdomen que estaba congelado por protección, ahora también en su espalda.

–¡Tienes bastante determinación, eso sería admirable para alguien que admira ese tipo de cosas, pero para una asesina como yo ese tipo de cosas no tienen valor, es el poder, las habilidades y las ventajas en una batalla lo que importa, y tú no posees ninguna de las 3! ¡Das pena, es increíble que esa Threards ni siquiera fuera capaz de al menos llevarte consigo al otro mundo! * Dice fuertemente Venom con el ceño fruncido y fríamente.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=uSUHaApPS2Q** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=yMWnoJhBNF8** **}**

–T ¡Te voy a demostrar que puedo vencerte! ¡FREEZING CUTTING! * Grita Reishia una vez más como puede ejecutando su técnica pero Venom la esquiva con su velocidad dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia Reishia a punto de decapitarla con su cuchilla izquierda, sin embargo ocurrió algo que sorprendió a Venom, Reishia puso la punta de su espada al piso comenzando a congelar el mismo aprovechándolo para deslizarse por el a gran velocidad esquivando por poco el corte veloz de Venom.

– ¡Imposible, logro evadirme rápidamente, esta infeliz se deslizó por el hielo congelando la planta de sus pies! ¡Es tal como dijo Spika, ella es el cerebro de ese equipo, como pudo improvisar rápidamente cuando está casi acabada y a punto de que la maten! ¡No pensé que entre estas niñas mimadas abría alguien así! * Dijo muy sorprendida Venom.

–Ufuuu Ufuuu Y ¡Ya te lo dije, no dejaré que me mates tan fácilmente, antes que eso si es necesario te llevaré conmigo al otro mundo y moriremos juntas! * Dice sonriendo desafiantemente Reishia, esto generó cierto temor.

–"¡Esta chica vino preparada para morir y llevarse a uno de nosotros si su situación lo amerita! ¡No, no puedo tomarme el lujo de jugar con alguien así, debo matarla rápido e ir a ayudar a los demás, no podemos subestimar a gente con esa determinación no importa que tan débiles sean, incluso Lord Inzagi podría salir perjudicado si se enfrenta a este tipo de personas que no le importa morir!" * Dice en su mente Venom algo temerosa preparándose para atacar, a diferencia de todos los demás miembros de la Banda de Inzagi, ella no subestimaba a sus enemigos por lo que creía que a sus enemigos debe matarlos rápidamente como sea posible.

– ¡Déjame decirte que no voy a subestimarte como Threards! ¡Te mataré ahora! ¡Cuchillas circulantes, perforen a mi oponente mortalmente, DRILL CUT! * Grita Venom moviendo sus chuchillas como si fueran un taladro mientras de frente se dirigía a ella deslizándose en el hielo Reishia quien pretendía derrotar a Venom de la misma forma en que derrotó a Threards.

– ¡Oh espada congelante, de un corte congela a mi enemigo, yo te lo ordeno, FREEZING CUTTING! * Grita con su máxima fuerza de voluntad Reishia mientras intentaba asestar su corte congelante a su enemiga, ambas se dirigían hacia la otra, pero desafortunadamente el choque lo gana Venom quien con sus cuchillas le produce dos tremendos corte en el abdomen destruyendo el hielo que la protegía e incluso causándole bastante más heridas allí tanto que la hicieron escupir bastante sangre mandándola a volar hacia arriba para finalmente caer al suelo abriendo los ojos y temblando por las heridas habiendo soltado su espada congelante; Reishia estaba prácticamente derrotada aparentemente a punto de morir por la mortal cortada dado que perforaron su abdomen como un taladro sangrando bastante más que antes; Venom la miraba seria y fríamente.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=yMWnoJhBNF8** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soudrack {** **watch?v=nE0opHwv4T4** **}**

–Esta chica no tenía posibilidad de ganar, pero sin embargo no podía darle el lujo de pensar en algo que pudiera hacer en mi contra, lo mejor fue terminar esto de una vez * Decía Venom mirando fríamente sin ningún remordimiento ni lastima a Reishia quien estaba prácticamente agonizando estando en bastante peores condiciones que sus dos amigas.

–Bueno, creo que he terminado aquí * Decía fríamente Venom cuando de repente vio en shock que sus guantes así como sus cuchillas empezaban a congelarse por lo que rápidamente se quitó ambos guantes arrojándolos al piso, pero cuando estos cayeron al piso se congelaron completamente rompiéndose en pedazos tanto sus guantes y cuchillas perdiendo Venom sus peligrosas armas.

–"¡Esta desgraciada, estuvo a punto de darme con su técnica, sin darme cuenta lo evadí por poco, conque así derrotó a Threards! ¡Si me hubiera dado de lleno, me habría congelado también como a mis armas!" Decía Venom con susto en su mente alejándose a distancia de Reishia empezando a desprenderse de su misteriosa mascara ninja que le tapaba la boca para revelar sus labios femeninos notándose que posee grandes colmillos que ocultaba con su máscara.

– ¡Miserable, ahora entiendo porque pudiste acabar con Threards, por las dudas no me acercaré a ti, pero te daré el golpe final mostrándote porque me llamo Venom! ¡Adiós Reishia Shroedercooler! ¡Veneno Toxico que provocas muerte a quien infectas, haz que mi enemigo se dirija a su perdición contigo, LETHAL TOXIC FOG!

* Grita Venom abriendo ampliamente la boca ahora pudiéndose ver que todos sus dientes son colmillos y de la misma saliendo una poderosa niebla roja negruzca que está infectando todo el lugar donde estaban y una buena parte se dirigió hacia Reishia entrando por su boca y nariz causándole sufrimiento aunque la misma al entrarle veneno por la boca no podía siquiera emitir ni un sonido de grito.

–En pocos minutos morirás, aproximadamente 4 minutos como máximo aunque dudo que siquiera soportes eso, con tus heridas seguro morirás seguramente en 2 minutos, me da igual; algunos dirían que exagero usando mi técnica más poderosa contra una moribunda, pero no voy a subestimarte así que muere Caballero; y ahora debo encontrar la manera de subir arriba * Decía fríamente Venom mirando hacia arriba mientras la niebla tóxica estaba infectando a la pobre de Reishia posiblemente hasta la muerte.

Mientras Ellis y Rakka estaban siendo abrumadas por el enemigo prácticamente a punto de perder Reishia aparentemente estaba no solo ya estaba derrotada con una batalla terminada con un resultado que es favorable al enemigo, sino que ahora está en las puertas de la muerte y de una forma horriblemente agonizante; Los Caballeros Sylphid están en terribles problemas.

 **Fin de Soudrack {** **watch?v=nE0opHwv4T4** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Goku, Rinslet, Fianna, Claire y Est que van camino a Ciudad Gado/**

Goku estaba llevando la carroza con las chicas allí, todas iban viajando con miradas serias pero de repente a Rinslet le vino en la mente el rostro sonriente de Reishia sintiendo una extraña sensación en el corazón de mal presentimiento.

–"¿Qué es esto, porque me viene el rostro de Reishia ahora, que es esta horrible sensación? ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con lo que Reishia me dijo el otro día sobre La Decisión Fría? Estuve pensando en eso desde que me lo dijo y pareciera que ella presentía algo malo en lo que respecta a sí misma, tal vez debí intentar comprender más sus palabras y miedo a simplemente decirle palabras de aliento" * Decía Rinslet con preocupación y tristeza sobre que algo malo podría pasarle a Reishia recordando aquella conversación que tuvieron hace pocos días donde hicieron las paces arreglando sus diferencias donde Reishia le había hablado de La Decisión Fría; su cara de tristeza y preocupación fue notada por su amiga Claire.

– ¡¿Qué ocurre Rinslet?! * Decía Claire preguntándole a su amiga lo que le pasaba como para tener el rostro de ese modo, pero Rinslet simplemente se sacudió la cara negando.

– ¡Descuida, no me pasa nada! * Dice Rinslet dándole una falsa sonrisa a Claire quien no se tragó eso aunque asintió; quien también ponía cierta cara de preocupación es Goku.

–"Ellis, tú y tus amigas por favor aguanten un poco más hasta que llegue, presiento algo malo, tengo que llegara a ayudarles" * Decía en su mente preocupado Goku mientras corría a gran velocidad llevando la carroza directo a Ciudad Gado.

* * *

 **/Zona del dentro agujero izquierdo del camino largo de la cueva, con Rakka vs Bombardier/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=eOGkZsuFILU** **}**

Rakka estaba tendida en el piso mientras Bombardier caminaba lentamente hacia ella pensando que está inconsciente, pero de repente Rakka abre los ojos y dificultosamente empieza a levantarse para sorpresa de Bombardier.

– ¡Reishia! * Dice preocupada Rakka apretándose el corazón sintiendo algo malo en su ser con respecto a su amiga.

– ¡No puedo creerlo, esta desgraciada resistió mi Lariat Impact! ¡Se supone que mocosas malcriadas como estas no deberían resistir un ataque así! * Dice sorprendido y con molestia Bombardier mientras Rakka estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

–"¡¿Que es esta sensación?! ¡¿Acaso a Rakka le pasó algo malo?! ¡Ella estaba herida, debo terminar esta batalla cuanto antes para ir a ayudar a mi amiga!" * Decía preocupada Rakka, aparentemente la preocupación por el bienestar de su amiga le devolvió con creces las ganas de luchar.

– ¡Rayos, eres bastante más resistente que tu prima, te he lanzado mis mejores ataques físicos y sigues levantándote, eres una molestia! * Dice con el ceño fruncido Bombardier a lo que Rakka sonríe desafiante.

– ¡Me levantaré las veces que sea necesario porque mi amiga Reishia me necesita, te derrotaré vengando a mi prima y al mismo tiempo iré a salvar a mi amiga! ¡¿Entendiste?! * Dice desafiante y con determinación Rakka para molestia de Bombardier.

– ¡Tus cursilerías no reflejan la realidad la cuál dice que vas a perder dice que vas a perder; muy bien si mis ataques físicos no son suficientes para hacerte caer entonces usaré mi habilidad, ahora veras todo mi verdadero poder!

* Dice con confianza Bombadier disponiéndose a demostrar sus verdaderas habilidades preparándose para atacar a Rakka.

– ¡No te la dejare fácil! * Dice Rakka levantando su mazo de roca, finalmente ambos corren uno hacia otro y mientras Bombardier lanza un puñetazo derecho, Rakka ataca con su Rock Breacker chocando ambos entre sí con gran fuerza sorprendiendo a Bombardier que Rakka esta vez no salió volando.

– ¡Vaya, pudiste resistir el impacto! * Dice Bombadier sorprendido.

– ¡Me acostumbré a tu fuerza, atacar de la misma forma no te funcionará varias veces! * Dice desafiante Rakka a lo que Bombardier sonríe bestialmente.

– ¡Pues acostúmbrate a esto Mocosa! * Grita como una bestia Bombardier cuando el guante negro de su puño derecho empieza a brillar en blanco sorprendiendo a Rakka finalmente produciéndose del mismo una explosión mandando a volar a Rakka contra la pared de la cueva.

– ¡Grg! * Dice adolorida Rakka con leves quemaduras en su hombro izquierdo tratando de ponerse de pie aunque de forma dificultosa.

– ¡Aun termino contigo! * Grita bestialmente Bombardier causando una explosión de la planta de su pie izquierdo provocándole un gran impulso hacia Rakka pateándole la costilla con la punta del pie derecho causando una explosión que manda a volar a Rakka una vez más pero ahora provocándole unas quemaduras en las costillas cayendo fuertemente al suelo.

– ¡Arg! * Dice ahora son más dolor y casi sin aire Rakka con serias quemaduras en el abdomen.

–Jajajajajaja ¡¿Ya viste mi habilidad?! ¡Cuando acumulo magia en una parte de mi cuerpo y la expulso provoco una explosión, soy como un hombre bomba, de allí mi nombre Bombardier! ¡Luchando al máximo tu nunca podrás conmigo, si antes de por si no podías ahora menos! * Grita de forma bestial Bombardier mientras Rakka estaba tendida en el suelo.

– ¡Aquí voy! * Grita como una bestia hambrienta por cazar a su presa el musculoso hombre pero Rakka tomando su mazo una vez más usa su Rock Breacker para golpear el suelo causando desequilibrio en Bombardier levantándose a duras penas Raka para usar lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para intentar golpear directamente a Bombardier con su ataque.

– ¡ROCK BREACKER! * Grita Rakka tratando de golpearlo pero desgraciadamente esta vez Bombardier vio su estrategia esquivando su ataque retrocediendo.

– ¡Imbécil, una táctica tan mediocre como esa no funcionará dos veces, toma esto! ¡Explosión mézclate con mi fuerza bruta para destrozar a mi enemigo, LARIAT IMPACT BOMB! *Grita Bombardier ahora con su brazo derecho brillando y al chocar con el waffe mazo de roca lo destroza en pedazos para finalmente impactar una zona entre el hombro derecho y el cuello de Rakka destrozando por completo su armadura mandándola a volar hacia arriba con quemaduras en la zona impactada cayendo nuevamente de espaldas al suelo fuertemente.

– ¡Buarg! * Grita Rakka echando otra vez sangre por la boca, gracias a la protección de su mazo su cuello no terminó completamente destrozado por este impacto reforzado por explosión, sin embargo ahora estaba con más heridas que antes por varias partes de su cuerpo ya sea hemorragias o quemaduras, hace tiempo terminó en pésimas condiciones por alguien que utilizaba fuego como arma, Claire Rouge, pero esto era muy distinto, o sea peor ya que no era un Blade Dance donde el daño real se reduce bastante en el cuerpo real, esto era justamente un combate 100 % a muerte por lo que un daño letal puede provocar fatalidad; Rakka estaba totalmente dañada y tendida en el suelo aunque consiente mientras Bombardier se sentía victorioso caminando hacia Rakka .

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=eOGkZsuFILU** **}**

–Jajajaja ¡Tus esfuerzos han sido inútiles de principio a fin, debo admitir que respeto tu fuerza de voluntad pero no me apiadaré de ti como lo hice con tu patética prima! ¡Es tu fin! * Grita Bombardier levantando su pie para darle a Rakka un pisotón explosivo en la cabeza con intención de rostizarle el cerebro y matarla.

–"¡Maldición, que impotencia, voy a ser destruida por este infeliz, al menos me hubiera gustado ayudar a mis amigas antes de irme de este mundo, lo siento a todos! * Decía Rakka a quien Bombardier estaba a punto de terminar cuando de repente un humanoide completamente hecho de rocas ligeramente más bajo que Bombardier embistió a este último haciendo que el mismo se estrelle contra el suelo.

– ¡Golem! * Dice Rakka el nombre de su espíritu quien ahora estaba allí salvándola de la muerte, el mismo asintió mirando con enojo a quien ha osado lastimar a su ama.

– ¡Bastardo, conque aun tienes energías para manifestarte en tu forma espíritu, pues eso se acabará ahora! * Grita furioso Bombardier dirigiéndose a atacar a Golem quien con determinación ruge dirigiéndose valientemente al ataque a pesar de ser un espíritu de no muy alto nivel.

– ¡No lo hagas Golem, ser atacado en ese lugar que no es el Astral Zero puede ser peligroso ya que estas desgastado de fuerzas! ¡Huyeeee! * Grita Rakka impotente en el piso pero Golem no la escuchó ya que va por todo contra el archi enemigo de su ama.

– ¡Muere espíritu de pacotilla! ¡Explosión mézclate con mi fuerza bruta para destrozar a mi enemigo con el doble de poder, DOUBLE LARIAT IMPACT BOMB! * Grita Bombardier esta vez extendiendo ambos brazos hacia el costado derecho contra un Golem que intentaba algo parecido a una tacleada con toda la energía que le quedaba, pero desgraciadamente no fue rival para el ataque de Bombardier quien al impactarlo produjo una fuerte explosión haciéndolo mil pedazos para los ojos de terror de Rakka.

– ¡GOLEEEEEEM! * Grita con lágrimas Rakka al ver a su joven espíritu ser completamente destruido echando lagrimas por sus ojos al posiblemente perder a su fiel compañero.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=o231fOo8cNg** **}**

* * *

 **/Flashback/**

Nos encontramos hace 5 años en la casa de los Sheeders, que si bien no es una mansión tan grande como la de otros nobles de gran renombre tiene lo suyo, los mismos trabajaron duro para de hacer sido sirvientes por generaciones ahora en los últimos pudieron ser reconocidos como nobles por el progreso que han hecho; y este era el cumpleaños número 10 de Rakka, en su cumpleaños estaban varios presentes incluyendo a su prima que más adelante en la época actual también sería un Caballero Sylphid, obviamente sus padres, su padre era un hombre alto con un peinado parecido al de ella aunque con el pelo negro, una barba y ojos también de ese color, y tez morena como su hija; mientras su madre tenía el pelo largo del mismo color que Rakka con la piel blanca y unos ojos que eran iguales a los de su hija que por cierto era hija única. Toda la familia estaba presente para celebrar el cumpleaños de la peli corto marrón y en medio del cumpleaños Rakka recibiría de sus padres su regalo más importante, un espíritu pequeño humanoide de roca que apenas medía 30 centímetros caminando algo lento se dirigía hacia Rakka mirándola con ternura.

– ¿Él es mi espíritu madre, padre? *Preguntaba la pequeña Rakka que lucía casi igual que ahora excepto por su estatura y cuerpo más de acuerdo a la edad de 10 años.

–Si Rakka, hemos decidido que estás preparada para tener a tu espíritu contratado, este es un espíritu misterioso que encontramos hace poco tiempo, pare ser que es un espíritu joven que no tiene muchos años de existencia, sin embargo aún así ya debe tener un nombre que desconocemos pero mientras descubrimos eso tu puedes ponerle un nombre que creas apropiado * Decía el padre de Rakka con una sonrisa.

–Así es hija, tal vez algún día cuando el vínculo con tu espíritu llegue a su punto máximo puedas descubrir tu misma su nombrey a la vez usar su verdadero poder*Decía con una sonrisa serena la madre de Rakka.

Rakka miraba feliz al que sería su espíritu contratado.

– ¡Está bien, entonces le pondré por ahora Golem, ya que quiero que crezca hasta ser un gigante de roca fuerte! * Dice feliz la pequeña Rakka.

–Una buena elección Rakka, a fin de cuentas tu espíritu representa la Fortaleza de Piedra característica de nuestra familia, cuídalo hija que al mismo tiempo seguramente él te cuidará no solo como su ama, sino como alguien con quien tendrá un fuerte vinculo

*Decía con una sonrisa calmada el padre de Rakka.

– ¡Si, lo cuidare mucho, ben Golem! * Decía Rakka y el pequeño Golem fue corriendo hacia su nueva ama para que posteriormente esta lo abrase siendo esta una escena muy conmovedora generando aplausos de todos los invitados, desde entonces Rakka y Golem han pasado por varias aventuras juntos.

 **/Fin de Flashback/**

* * *

Pero ahora quien era por bastante tiempo el compañero fiel de Rakka estaba completamente destruido, hecho pedazos por el despiadado ataque de Bombardier.

– ¡No, Golem tú no puedes haberte ido para siempre amigo! * Dice con impotencia Rakka y lágrimas en el suelo, pero había alguien que claramente no estaba nada conmovido por esta escena y era Bombardier quien reía bestialmente con burla por su cruel acto.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=o231fOo8cNg** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=_vsoD2KNx-g** **}**

–Jajajajaja ¡Eso le pasa a ese patético espíritu de bajo nivel por hacerse el héroe! ¡No entendió que este mundo es de los fuertes y naturalmente él era un debilucho e inútil como su ama! Jajajaja * Rió con cruel burla Bombardier lo cuál sumado a lo que hizo provoco ira en Rakka.

– ¡Tú, Desgraciado! ¡Primero lastimas a mi prima y ahora destruyes a mi espíritu! ¡No te lo perdonare! * Grita Rakka levantándose dificultosamente empezando a correr hacia Bombardier a pesar de sus serias heridas iniciando una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra este quien bloqueaba fácilmente los golpes de una debilitada Rakka; Rakka trata de darle un puñetazo derecho en la cara pero Bombardier lo detiene con su mano izquierda.

– ¡Eres patética, no sirves para nada! * Grita Bombardier dándole un puñetazo explosivo en la espalda mandándola a chocar contra la pared de cara cayendo al piso y sangrando en la frente.

– ¡Ya no te que quedan fuerzas! ¡Ahora si vas a morir! * Dice Bombardier con una sonrisa bestial mientras Rakka con su fuerte voluntad vuelve una vez más a ponerse de pie.

–M ¡Mi fortaleza de piedra me hará seguir levantándome hasta hacerte caer! ¡Oh Magia de tierra, golpea a mi enemigo con toda dureza, ROCK BALL! * Grita Rakka lanzando un hechizo que consiste en crear con su propia magia espiritual una bola de roca de la mitad de su propio tamaño enviándola a Bombardier en un intento desesperado de golpearlo.

– ¡Eso no servirá tonta! * Grita Bombardier con confianza dándole un puñetazo derecho explosivo a la bola de roca destruyéndola por completo ante la frustrada mirada de Rakka quien ya no tenía fuerzas ni para evadir un ataque.

– ¡Ya no puedo más! *Dice Rakka apenas estando de Pie.

–Jajajaja ¡Prepárate para ser hecho trizas, muere! ¡Explosión mézclate con mi fuerza bruta para destrozar a mi enemigo con el doble de poder, DOUBLE LARIAT IMPACT BOMB! * Grita Bombardier extendiendo sus dos brazos hacia su costado derecho preparado para matar con su técnica más fuerte a Rakka quien no estaba en condiciones de moverse preparándose para ser destrozada por ese terrible ataque que acabó con su espíritu pero de repente varias rocas brillantes golpearon con fuerza a Bombardier derribándolo haciéndole caer al piso sorprendiendo a Rakka.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=_vsoD2KNx-g** **}**

– ¡¿Qué ha sido?! ¡Un momento, todas esas rocas son…! * Iba a decir Rakka cuando las piedras empezaban a brillar más aún, estas rocas eran los restos de Golem que estaban esparcidos por el lugar y brillaban como si se estuvieran comunicando con Rakka.

* * *

 **/Zona de la mente de Rakka/**

– ¿Dónde estoy? * Se preguntaba Rakka cuando de repente y para su sorpresa aparece frente a ella el propio Golem en óptimas condiciones.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=5SfK0W0upwE &t=35s** **}**

– ¡Golem, estás a salvo! * Dice Rakka con emoción y alegría abrazando a su espíritu quien asiente aceptando el abrazo pero haciéndole señas a Rakka para que ponga atención, recuerden que Golem no es un espíritu de altísimo nivel como Restia o Est quienes poseen forma humana pudiendo hablar perfectamente con los humanos, sin embargo en su forma humanoide Golem aprendió a comunicarse con lenguaje de señas como los humanos mudos.

– ¿Tratas de decirme algo? * Dice Rakka poniendo atención a lo que le está diciendo con el lenguaje de señas asintiendo a todo poniendo cara de sorpresa.

– ¿Dices que el vínculo entre nosotros está en el punto donde podrás sacar todo tu poder y que podré conocer tu nombre? * Dice Rakka con Golem asintiendo.

– ¿Pero cómo lo haré? * Pregunta Rakka a lo que Golem se lo explica.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=5SfK0W0upwE &t=35s** **}**

– ¿Debo tocar tu frente con toda con mi Fortaleza de Piedra? * Interroga Rakka con Golem asintiendo, entonces Rakka se acerca tocando su frente, de repente el cuerpo de Golem al igual que todo el lugar empieza a brillar de forma parpadeante y el mismo empezando a rugir para sorpresa de Rakka.

* * *

 **/De vuelta al mundo real/**

Las piedras que formaban a Golem brillaban intensamente y Rakka ahora con su mente de nuevo en el mundo real ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, a pesar de sus heridas tener de vuelta a su espíritu consigo le ha dado una gran fuerza de voluntad para luchar hasta el final.

¡Oh Espíritu de Roca Aplastador, con mi magia de tierra yo como tu ama te ordeno aparecer en tu verdadera forma y para ello diré tu verdadero nombre, Cabracan! * Grita el canto Rakka para finalmente traer a la verdadera forma de su espíritu y por fin supo su verdadero nombre el cual es Cabracan; entonces un montón de rocas empezaban a unirse hasta formar completamente un gigante de Roca de 8 metros de alto, su forma era levemente parecida al Glasya-Labolas aunque no tan grande pero aun así se veía imponente para sorpresa de Bombardier quien se había levantado.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=w7BWw7JAyME** **}**

–Roaaaaar * Rugía con grito de guerra Cabracan.

– ¡No puede ser, el inútil espíritu no solo volvió sino que se convirtió en un gigante con otro nombre! * Dijo intimidado Bombardier.

Rakka estaba parada en el hombro del gigante Cabracan mirando con seriedad a Bombardier preparada por fin para cobrárselas todas.

– ¡Vamos Cabracan! * Grita con voz de mando con Cabracan rugiendo y corriendo a atacar al máximo enemigo que ha tenido en su vida su ama, Bombardier.

–Jaaaa ¡¿Crees que cambiar su tamaño hará las cosas distintas?! ¡Lo hare polvo! * Grita Bombardier bestialmente preparándose una vez más para ejecutar su técnica Double Lariat Impact Bomb pero sorprendentemente Cabracan a pesar de su tamaño actuó más rápido dando una fuerte patada al suelo provocando un temblor que hace perder el equilibrio a Bombardier y corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente a pesar de su tamaño se lanza a darle un potente puñetazo en la cara de Bombardier.

– ¡Siéntelo bastardo! * Grita con euforia Rakka mientras Bombardier es mandado a volar fuertemente contra la pared convirtiéndola en escombros al caer al suelo.

– ¡Roaaaar! * Rugía con guerra Cabracan mientras dificultosamente, sangrando en la boca y habiendo perdido 2 dientes Bombardier se levantaba con gran enojo y fastidio.

–D ¡Desgraciado, así que tú también usas esa táctica como la basura de tu ama! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!* Grita Bombardier fastidiado por ser ahora él quien recibió un fuerte golpe y fue derribado empezando a correr de vuelta al ataque.

– ¡Cabracan haz el ataque que practicamos de niños! ¡ROCK WHEEL! * Decía Rakka habiéndose bajado del hombro de Cabracan para que el mismo pudiera usar sus brazos y piernas para formar una esfera de roca empezando a rodar como una rueda rápidamente dirigiéndose con intención embestir en esa forma a Bombardier.

– ¡Esta vez no fallaré! ¡Explosión mézclate con mi fuerza bruta para destrozar a mi enemigo con el doble de poder, DOUBLE LARIAT IMPACT BOMB! * Grita Bombardier logrando impactar a la bola gigante de roca, pero envés de volarla en pedazos solo la mando a volar hacia arriba y al caer la misma se dirigía a aplastarlo.

– ¡¿No puede ser, tiene que ser una broma, aumentó su resistencia?! * Decía Bombardier no teniendo tiempo de esquivar ya que al rodar caía más rápido Cabracan finalmente impactando a Bombardier que se cubría con sus dos brazos.

Cabracan se había incorporado yendo nuevamente hacia su ama aunque agotado debido al desgaste que supone tomar por primera vez esta forma e inmediatamente con ella entrar en batalla teniendo en cuenta que a su ama no le sobraba mucha magia espiritual para proporcionarle; ambos estaban observando seriamente si eso fue suficiente para derrotar al asesino de la banda Inzagi pero el mismo sorprendentemente debido a su gran resistencia física todavía podía ponerse de pie aunque dificultosamente pero sangrando en varias partes de su cuerpo y con su ropa bastante dañada.

–M ¡Malditos infelices, me las pagarán! * Grita con enojo Bombardier.

Rakka observa a su espíritu agotado por lo que decide ella misma terminar este tramo de la batalla personalmente con el poder que le queda a ella y a su espíritu.

–Ahora lo haremos juntos ¡Oh mi espíritu conviértete en mi arma que aplasta y destroza a mis rivales, forma elemental waffe, Rock Breacker! * Grita el canto Rakka transformándose su espíritu en su forma elemental waffe ahora llamado Rock Breacker, el nombre de su antigua técnica de ataque, era también un mazo de roca muy parecido al anterior que usaba, pero había una leve diferencia, para Rakka era mucho más ligero como si fuera una espada ligera, tanto que en velocidad de manejar su waffe ahora si puede competir con Claire.

–"¡Siento que aunque luzca casi igual que su versión anterior, mi elemental waffe es más ligero pero con un poder mayor, me siento poderosa como nunca antes me sentí! * Dice en su mente con positivismo Rakka ahora sintiendo que la victoria está claramente a su alcance.

– ¡Me elemental waffe ahora se llama Rock Breacker, con ello te venceré en mi última ofensiva! * Grita Rakka desafiantemente a Bombardier moviendo su mazo en un estilo parecido a como Goku suele mover su báculo mágico.

– ¡Cállate, solo estás alardeando, tu última ofensiva será un fracaso, ahora te derribaré por última vez matándote! * Decía Bombardier corriendo hacia Rakka esta vez extendiendo su brazo derecho ya que el izquierdo lo tiene lastimado por el ataque de Cabracan.

– ¡Destruye con tu golpe óseo, EXPLOSIVE NUDGE! * Grita Bombardier dirigiéndose con su codo que hacia Rakka quien se dirige a él con su waffe Rock Breacker.

– ¡No caeré nuevamente ante ti! Daaaaaaah * Grita Rakka finalmente tanto al codazo explosivo de Bombardier como el waffe de Rakka chocan fuerzas con sorpresa para Bombardier al Rakka conseguir igualar su fuerza.

– ¡Maldita, incrementaste tu fuerza pero no podrás con la explosión! * Grita Bombardier sonriendo bestialmente explotando su codo pensando que con eso destruiría el waffe de Rakka junto con ella, pero sorprendentemente para él Rakka salió volando hacia arriba y de forma controlada iba cayendo hacia Bombardier tal como lo hizo hace poco su espíritu en forma de esfera de roca.

– ¡Recibe el golpe de mi Rock Breacker! * Grita Rakka dirigiendo su mazo con sus dos manos hacia un atónito Bombardier.

– ¡No puede ser que imitó el truco del gigante! ¡Maldición! * Grita frustrado Bombardier tratando de protegerse con su único brazo derecho útil recibiendo el fuerte impacto, si bien se salvó de recibir un golpe dañino en la cabeza ahora su brazo derecho también estaba roto no teniendo como protegerse.

– ¡Mis Brazos! * Grita asustado y muy temeroso Bombardier ya que las heridas tampoco le dejaban con suficientes chances de escapar de una Rakka quien lo miraba con clara ira y a la vez satisfacción de por fin poder darle su merecido.

– ¡¿Ahora ya no podrás protegerte ni te quedan suficientes fuerzas, verdad?! * Grita preguntando con furia Rakka a Bombardier quien la miraba con bastante miedo sudando bastante.

–E ¡Espera, tus ganas, te dejaré ir y seguir tu camino! * Dice Bombardier totalmente temeroso como rogando piedad de lo que podía pasarle.

– ¡¿Crees que decir eso te va a salvar de darte tu merecido, a mi puedes hacerme lo que quieras, pero te has metido con mis compañeras, con mi espíritu, con mi prima?! ¡Los Sheeder somos celosos de nuestros seres queridos y no perdonamos a quienes osen lastimar y pisotear a quienes para nosotros son importantes; en el pasado ataqué en una venganza injusta a una persona (Claire), pero ahora es distinto, no habrá piedad contigo cobarde! * Grita Rakka recordando su combate con Claire y la diferencia que tiene con este.

– ¡Detenteeeee! * Grita Bombardier a una Rakka que le lanza su último ataque.

– ¡Arte de los Golpes de la Fortaleza de Piedra de los Sheeder, 13 golpes rocosos, MULTIPLE HITS OF ROCKS! * Dice Rakka con sorprendente facilidad moviendo su waffe dándole múltiples golpes en la cara con su Rock Breacker a Bombardier desfigurándole su rostro rompiéndole la nariz, prácticamente aplastándole su ojo izquierdo y haciéndole perder todos sus dientes con 12 de los 13 golpes hasta que con toda su fuerza le da el último golpe mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse con el suelo provocando escombros en él y habiendo dejado a un Bombardier derrotado, tendido en el suelo con los ojos en blanco, el rostro irreconocible e inconsciente o incluso aparentemente muerto. Rakka había triunfado en su difícil batalla dejándose ahora caer al suelo del agotamiento con su waffe desapareciendo yendo su espíritu al descanso ya que también se quedó sin fuerzas.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=w7BWw7JAyME** **}**

–Ufuu Ufuu Gracias por todo Go… no, Cabracan, así te llamaré de ahora en adelante compañero * Dice Rakka respirando agitadamente con una sonrisa por su triunfo y habiendo conseguido vengar a su prima, pero de repente puso cara seria.

–N ¡No puedo quedarme aquí a descansar, debo encontrar la manera de subir pronto para ayudar a la capitana y a Reishia! * Dice Rakka levantándose lentamente y mirando hacia arriba para intentar como puede a subir, a diferencia del lugar donde luchaba Reishia, este lugar no era tan profundo.

* * *

 **/ Camino Largo de la Cueva Minera Espiritual, con Ellis vs Spika /**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=sSMFp3uxPSU** **}**

Spika se encontraba torturando a Ellis pateando sus heridas hasta que Ellis en un descuido de esta usa su magia de vuelo para apartarse de allí poniéndose dificultosamente.

–"Siento algo malo con respecto a Reishia, espero que no le haya pasado bada malo, debo terminar con esto para ir en su ayuda" * Decía en su mente preocupada Ellis.

– ¡Vaya sí que eres resistente perra, aun puedes seguir! ¡Vamos demuestra al menos algo de entretenimiento! * Dice desafiante Spika con una sonrisa bestial.

– ¡No me subestimes, ahora veras mi poder! ¡Oh poderoso viento barre con el enemigo! ¡WIND BOMB! * Grita Ellis el nombre de su técnica lanzando un poderoso tornado concentrado directo hacia Spika.

– ¡PORCUPINE! * Grita Spika haciendo crecer sus espinas cuchillas para tratar de usarlos como defensa de los vientos, pero para su sorpresa algunas de las cuchillas se rompieron a pesar de en principio ser bastantes resistentes.

– ¡Miserable! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! * Pregunta sorprendida y molesta Spika.

– ¡Simplemente le diste más valor del que tenían tus cuchillas, aunque mis anteriores ataques aparentemente no las dañaban si les causaban cierto daño interno a ellas y al lanzarles un ataque más concentrado las destruye! ¡Puede que empezaste teniendo ventaja en este combate, pero ahora la tendré yo! * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Ellis volando hacia Spika.

– ¡Idiota, con qué quieres volver a ser atravesada por mis espinas! ¡Pues toma, PORCUPINE! * Grita bestialmente Spika haciendo crecer sus espinas cuchillas pero para su sorpresa Ellis ágilmente esquiva en pleno vuelo hábilmente cada una de las cuchillas mientras avanza hasta llegar en frente de Spika.

– ¡Imposible, las esquivó todas! * Dice en Shock Spika con Ellis acumulando magia espiritual de viendo en la punta de su lanza.

– ¡Oh mi lanza golpea a mi enemigo con el poder del viento rodeándote, BLOW OF WIND THROW! * Dice Ellis en nombre de su técnica golpeando fuertemente el mentón de Spika mandándola a volar hacia arriba cayendo de cara al suelo.

– ¡Te dije que no me subestimes, soy la líder de los caballeros Sylphid y no perderé así de fácil! * Dice Ellis con seriedad a una Spika quien se incorporaba dificultosamente.

– ¡Perra! * Grita Spika insultando a Ellis quien se mantenía en guardia.

–"¡Maldita sea, si no hubiera esquivado el metal de su arma en el último momento me hubiera quedado sin mandíbula, aun así el viento de su lanza me impactó como si fuera algo sólido! ¡Creo que esta chica no es tan basura como pensé, no, más bien es peligroso lo que puede hacer! ¡La forma en que fue desgastando la resistencia de mis cuchillas de forma calculada, no me puedo descuidar! * Dice en su mente Spika poniéndose en guardia.

– ¡Ahora ya ves que no puedes subestimar a los caballeros Sylphid, así como tu compañera de los hilos tú también vas a perder! * Dice será Ellis.

– ¡En tus sueños imbécil!¡METALLIC PORCUPINE TACK! * Grita Spika bestialmente ahora dirigiéndose a atacar a Ellis con su técnica teniendo varias espinas cuchillas crecidas alrededor de su cuerpo pero Ellis la esquiva usando magia de vuelo.

– ¡Tu punto débil es que esas cuchillas metálicas te restan velocidad a la hora de lanzar tu ofensiva! ¡Vayan y alboroten, EVIL WINDS! * Grita Ellis lanzando una ventisca con efectos de cuchillas mientras Spika ahora decidió esquivarlas para no desgastar sus cuchillas espinas escondiéndolas de nuevo en su cuerpo y esquivando ágilmente el ataque de Ellis.

– ¡Creo que no eres tan lenta como creí al menos cuando ocultas tus espinas metálicas! * Dice Ellis con una sonrisa desafiante a lo que Spika sonríe bestialmente.

– ¡No subestimes tonta, veamos qué tan buena eres tú esquivando mis ataques! * Dice Spika sacando nuevamente sacando su forma Porcupine haciendo de vuelta crecer varias espinas en distintas partes de su cuerpo pareciendo de vuelta un puerco espín, pero le parecía raro a Ellis que asumiera esa forma a esa distancia, ya que eso solo sirve generalmente para causar daño con ataques a cortas distancias.

– ¡Dudo que puedas saltar hasta aquí criminal! * Dijo Ellis de forma seria a lo que Spika responde extendiendo ambos brazos hacia los costados planeando aparentemente algo.

– ¡No necesito hacer eso, tuviste el control del combate levemente pero ahora de vuelta lo tendré yo como debe de ser! ¡Espinas metálicas, deléitenme destrozando al enemigo hasta convertirlo en un charco de sangre, RAINS OF METALLICS THORNS! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Spika y para shock de Ellis las espinas metálicas del cuerpo de la asesina empiezan a dispararse como ametralladoras directo hacia Ellis quien como podía intentaba esquivarlas pero algunas lograron clavarle en su hombro haciéndole caer brutalmente al suelo.

– ¡Arg! * Dice con dolor Ellis al caer al suelo y con heridas en sus brazos por las cuchillas.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=sSMFp3uxPSU** **}**

–Jajajaja ¡Esta vez te confiaste, debiste aprovechar mejor la ventaja que tenías tonta! ¡Ahora te arrancaré tu cabeza! * Dice Spika corriendo con una de sus espinas cuchillas saliendo de su antebrazo saltando para aterrizar cortándole la cabeza a Ellis que estaba tendida en el suelo, pero esta logra evitarlo bloqueando la espina cuchilla de Spika.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=a9XjY4kYP24** **}**

– ¡Sí que eres resistente a pesar de tus heridas! * Dice molesta Spika alejándose de Ellis poniéndose a media distancia al mismo tiempo que esta de forma dificultosa empezaba a levantarse con sus heridas acumuladas mientras Spika también sentía levemente se le nublaba la vista por el contundente golpe con su waffe lanza del viento llamado Ray Hawk.

–"¡Rayos, ese golpe que me diome afectó más de lo que esperaba! ¡Ya me tiene harta esta princesita de porquería, la haré pedazos!" * Dice con enfado Spika en su mente, ambas rivales se miraban fijamente lanzándose al ataque.

– ¡Ven rata, ansió despedazarte! * Grita Spika de forma bestial y con furia.

– ¡No necesito que me lo digas! * Dice Ellis corriendo hacia Spika.

– ¡METALLIC PORCUPINE TACK! * Grita Spika bestialmente el nombre de su ataque haciendo de vuelta crecer varias espinas metálicas en sus brazos intentando con ellas embestir a Ellis quien usa de vuelta su magia de vuelo aunque no elevándose tanto ya que de vuelta aterriza cerca de Spika tratando de clavarle su Ray Hawk rodeada de viento pero Spika bloquea el ataque con la espina cuchilla de su antebrazo, ambas se miraban con seriedad finalmente empezando una batalla de cortes a gran velocidad bloqueando e intentando cortar produciéndose mutuamente heridas en la cara hombros y abdomen, el combate era muy parejo, al parecer Spika después de usar su técnica de lluvia de cuchillas no puede usar de forma tan rápida su forma Porcupine para defenderse por lo que no le queda de otra que pelear a corta distancia usando su espina cuchilla contra la lanza de Ellis, pero aun asi el combate era muy igualado ya que ambas son expertas en combate a corta distancia, finalmente ambas apartándose agotadas y heridas siguiendo mirándose con gran rivalidad.

–Uffuu ¡Miserable, te doy la razón, no debo subestimarte! * Dice respirando agitadamente con una sonrisa desafiante Spika reconociendo a Ellis como una potencial rival.

–Uffuu ¡Te lo dije, pero no me conformaré con eso, voy a ganar porque peleo por mis amigas, por mi academia, por mi familia y por mí! * Dice Ellis con determinación, la misma pensaba que por lo desagradable que es Spika se burlaría de sus palabras.

– ¡Ya veo, entonces tus discursitos no eran puras fanfarronadas aunque no dejan de sonar a aburridas cursilerías pero no es algo tan patético! * Dice Spika extrañando a Ellis.

– ¡¿Y tú porque luchas, solo por ti misma para saciar tu sed de sangre?! * Pregunta Ellis de forma burlona provocando una risa irónica en la asesina.

– ¡Me das la razón cuando te digo que no conoces este mundo, simplemente crees que los criminales asesinos somos los malos, que los nobles como ustedes son incorruptibles, todavía me demuestras que eres una hijita de papi a pesar de ser fuerte! * Dice con burla Spika molestando a Ellis.

– ¡¿Entonces porque luchas?! * Le vuelve a preguntar Ellis aunque ahora con más seriedad.

– ¡Lucho por el sueño de Lord Inzagi, del Señor Jio Inzagi, lo ayudaré a cumplir su sueño de convertirse en el sucesor del Rey Salomón para ser el nuevo Rey Demonio, así el gobernará como le plazca estas tierras de magia con toda su oscuridad y maldad, así los perros nobles ya no gobernarán estos lugares ya que todos serán destruidos por su poder! ¡Eso es por lo que yo lucho, vivo por él, vivo por Jio Inzagi!

* Grita con una sonrisa bestialmente Spika demostrando que de los 4 asesinos es la que más fidelidad le tiene a Jio sorprendiendo con su determinación a Ellis a pesar de que sus motivos sean considerados malvados.

– ¡Aunque tienes determinación respetable no aprobaré jamás que tu jefe de banda gobierne estas tierras, tampoco admito que todos los nobles sean buenos, pero no dejaré que unos despiadados criminales como ustedes tengan poder en estas tierras, después de derrotarte el siguiente será tu jefe! * Dice con determinación y desafiante pero esto produjo ira en Spika haciéndole apretar los dientes.

– ¡No dejaré que toques un pelo a mi señor, antes te voy a desgarrar completamente! * Dice con locura bestial Spika extendiendo una vez más sus brazos asumiendo su forma Porcupine.

– ¡Espinas metálicas, deléitenme destrozando al enemigo hasta convertirlo en un charco de sangre, RAINS OF METALLICS THORNS! * Grita Spika el nombre de su técnica pero esta vez Ellis lo vio venir

– ¡Oh viento de protección universal, guárdanos, WIND SHIELD! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Ellis formándose un poderoso escudo que fue capaz de detener todos los disparos de espinas cuchillas sorprendiendo a Spika.

–¡No puede ser, derribaré ese escudo como lo hice anteriormente con tu muro de viento! ¡METALLIC PORCUPINE TACK! * Grita Spika retrocediendo varias distancias para asumir su forma Porcupine y correr a intentar destruir el escudo de Ellis, pero para su sorpresa no solo no pudo sino que la mayor parte cuchillas se rompieron.

– ¡Imposible! * Dice atónita Spika.

–¡Es simple, lo he comprendido, la dureza de tus cuchillas depende de que tanta magia te quede, y como te estás agotando tus cuchillas ya no tienen fuerzas, de hecho dentro de poco tu poder dejará de funcionar! * Dice Ellis desactivando su escudo y con una mirada seria causando intimidación en Spika.

– ¡Cállate zorra, te voy a matar zorra! * Grita Spika disparando una vez más sus espinas metálicas pero esta vez Ellis corría directamente hacia ella esquivando cada una de ellas al aprender a predecir los movimientos de Spika.

– ¡Tú eres la que perderá! ¡IAAAAAAA! * Grita con voz de Guerra dirigiéndose con su waffe lanza hacia Spika mientras está a pesar de todo lejos de retroceder va hacia Ellis con la cuchilla que le quedaba en su antebrazo derecho.

– ¡Te mataré! ¡GRRAAAAAA! * Grita de forma bestial Spika, este sería el último choque de sus ataques finalmente chocando sus armas, pero Ellis ganando el choque cortando no solo la espina cuchilla de Spika sino también el brazo de donde salía la misma para finalmente atravesarle con él pecho de la segunda al mando de la banda de Inzagi quien echa grandes cantidades de sangre de su boca.

– ¡Buarg! * Dice Spika sangrando por la boca y luego de que Ellis retira la lanza de su cuerpo finalmente Spika cae al suelo.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=a9XjY4kYP24** **}**

–Ufuuu Ufuuuu F ¡Finalmente lo logré! * Dice Ellis agotada y adolorida por sus heridas sentándose en el suelo a descansar un poco.

– ¡Maldita sea, no puedo creer que al final perdí la batalla! ¡He fallado a Lord Inzagi por culpa de estas ratas, todo lo que puedo pedir es que el señor pueda tener éxito en su misión! * Dice Spika para posteriormente cerrar sus ojos perdiendo el conocimiento, Ellis había derrotado a Spika en su gran combate.

– ¡Lo logré, pero espero que mis amigas estén bien! * Decía Ellis levemente más tranquila por el momento aunque preocupada por sus amigas pero luego de unos segundos escucho un ruido el cuál provenía del agujero izquierdo del camino donde había caído Rakka con Bombardier siguiéndola.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=5SfK0W0upwE** **}**

– ¡Ese sonido viene del hoyo donde cayó Rakka! * Decía Ellis levantándose y dirigiéndose al lugar para ver la sombra de alguien subiendo por dicho hoyo y para su tranquilidad y alegría era Rakka subiendo con gran esfuerzo al estar débil por su brutal pelea.

– ¡Rakka estás a salvo! * Gritaba alegre Ellis al ver a su amiga y subordinada con vida aunque con varias heridas subiendo en el hoyo estando a punto de llegar a la cima.

– ¡Capitana, usted también está a salvo! * Dice Rakka emocionada y cuando llega lo más arriba posible Ellis le tiende la mano para subirse finalmente saliendo totalmente del hoyo para ser abrazada por su capitana.

– ¡Me alegra que estés bien Rakka! * Dice Ellis feliz.

– ¡Si capitana, pude derrotar a ese tipo Bombardier vengando así a mi prima y por lo que veo usted también triunfo en su batalla! * Dice también feliz Rakka al ver a su capitana a salvo devolviéndole el abrazo para luego de unos segundos ambas soltarse pero Ellis sosteniéndole del hombro.

–Sí, lo he logrado, fue una difícil batalla pero pude ganar * Dice Ellis con una sonrisa calmada.

–Yo también, mi batalla fue brutal, pensé que iba a morir pero pude obtener un gran poder con el que triunfé * Dice Rakka alegre.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=5SfK0W0upwE** **}**

–Eso me alegra * Dice Ellis sonriendo para posteriormente junto con Rakka poner una mirada seria observando hacia el hoyo derecho del camino donde había caído Reishia.

–Espero que Reishia también esté a salvo capitana* Dijo preocupada Rakka.

–Sí, yo también Rakka * Dice preocupada Ellis cuando de repente se empezó a escuchar un sonido que provenía precisamente del hoyo derecho donde había caído Reishia y donde la siguió Venom, cuando ambas se iban a dirigir a observar la boca de dicho hoyo alguien dio un salto del lugar aterrizando un poco alejado detrás de ellas, y desgraciadamente al voltear no encontraron precisamente a Reishia a salvo y triunfante como querían sino a la enmascarada Venom quien estaba de pie frente a las dos.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=cMF4461wosU** **}**

– ¡Vaya! Al fin llegué * Dice con una expresión relajada pero seria Venom para horror de Rakka y Ellis para luego mirar a Spika tendida en el suelo y a tanto Ellis como Rakka aun vivas estando sorprendida.

– ¡Increíble, Bombardier y Spika fueron vencido! ¡Ese par seguramente subestimó ampliamente a sus rivales tal como lo hizo Threards, se habrán confiaron demasiado en sus fuerzas para ganar! * Dice enojada Venom aunque tampoco demostraba preocupación o tristesa por ellos ya que de los 4 aunque no sea la más poderosa es la más fría por lo que no posee dichos sentimientos de compañerismo o algo cercano a amistad.

– ¡Las reconozco Caballeros Sylphid, ustedes son potenciales enemigos que debimos estudiar desde el principio! ¡Felicidades por su triunfo! * Dijo Venom inclinándose en una sarcástica cortesía que Ellis y Rakka decidieron ignorar su comentario.

– ¡Olvida eso! ¡¿Dónde está Reishia, que hiciste con ella?! * Pregunta autoritariamente Ellis con el ceño fruncido quedándose callada Venom ante la pregunta gesto que molestó a los caballeros.

– ¡Responde, dinos donde está! * Grita con enojo Rakka, sin embargo lejos de asustar esto a Venom solo hizo que pusiera una mirada con completa frialdad al mirarlas.

–Es demasiado obvio lo que le hice; Si estoy aquí y ella no es porque la maté, así de simple * Dice fríamente Venom para horror de Rakka y Ellis quien no podían creer lo que escucharon.

– ¡Mentira, ella no pudo haber muerto! * Dice Ellis negándose a creer algo como eso, a pesar de ser una desagradable posibilidad teniendo en cuenta que lidiaban con asesinos criminales además de que su amiga estaba herida antes de su batalla.

– ¡Si no quieres escuchar la realidad no preguntes tonta, la maté y de una forma agonizante, sufrió hasta respirar su último aliento esa chica, tal como les pasará a ustedes! * Dice fríamente Venom para pesar de Ellis y Rakka quienes hasta no ver con los ojos para confirmar lo que decía esta asesina no le creerían ya que tenían una fe aunque sea ciega de que esto no sea así.

– ¡Capitana, creo que lo mejor sería que vaya a buscar a Reishia, esta criminal seguramente está mintiendo; yo me encargaré de cerrarle la boca! * Dice Rakka dejando de sostenerse por su capitana para ponerse en guardia con sus puños ya que no le quedaba nada de magia.

– ¡Pero Rakka! * Decía Ellis preocupada por Rakka de tener que lidiar completamente sin fuerzas ante esta asesina pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupada por su amiga quien podría estar gravemente herida en ese hoyo.

– ¡Sí que son tontas! ¡¿Realmente piensan que les dejaré hacer lo que les plazca?! ¡Ustedes sufrirán el mismo destino que su amiga, ya no tengo las cuchillas de mis guantes por culpa de esa infeliz, pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra ustedes sería un riesgo, así que solo me queda usar mi máxima .arma desde el principio teniendo en cuenta que también estoy agotada! * Dice Fríamente Venom para alerta de Ellis y Rakka quienes se ponían en guardia, entonces la asesina empezaba a desprenderse de su máscara revelándose sus característicos.

– ¡No te dejaré hacer nada! * Grita Ellis preparándose para atacar a Venom pero desgraciadamente esta fue más rápida al estar en mejores condiciones.

–Muy tarde ¡Veneno Toxico que provocas muerte a quien infectas, haz que mi enemigo se dirija a su perdición contigo, LETHAL TOXIC FOG! * Dice Venom fríamente el nombre de su técnica para posteriormente abrir ampliamente su boca revelando sus colmillos y emitiendo su terrible niebla roja oscura. Dirigiéndose hacia Ellis y Rakka.

– ¡Eso es veneno! * Grita Rakka en shock.

– ¡No permitiré eso! ¡Vayan y Alboroten, EVIL WINDS! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Ellis enviando una ventisca para tratar de despejar el veneno pero misteriosamente el mismo como si estuviera vivo esquivó la ventisca para dirigirse hacia los caballeros.

– ¡No puede ser, ella controla esa cosa a voluntad! * Grita Ellis para que luego tanto Ellis como Rakka se vean envuelta en el veneno tratando de no aspirar el mismo, pero sin embargo igual sintiéndose infectadas e imposibilitadas de evitar aspirarlo para finalmente hacerlo y cayendo ambas al suelo sufriendo bastante.

–M ¡Maldición, no podemos hacer nada! * Dice Ellis quedándose cada vez más sin aire para respirar.

–E ¡Es nuestro fin! * Dice resignada Rakka.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=cMF4461wosU** **}**

– ¡Se los dije, hasta aquí llegaron, morirán al igual que esa Reishia! * Dice fríamente pero en voz alta Venom, pero de repente se escuchó un ruido que nuevamente provenía del agujero derecho de la cueva, miraron hacia esa zona y para su sorpresa era la mismísima Reishia quien con ayuda de su espíritu foca White Seal quien de debajo de ella la subía con la cabeza. Finalmente saliendo ambos del hoyo.

–R ¡Reishia! * Decían felices Ellis y Rakka aunque debilitadas por el veneno que las estaba consumiendo por dentro, sin embargo el estado de Reishia era sumamente deplorable, parecía más muerta que viva ya que su piel estaba casi del color del veneno y no había rastro del aspecto reluciente lleno de vida que suele tener debido tanto a las múltiples heridas que posee así como al propio veneno en su cuerpo; aunque en cierta forma tiene congeladas distintas partes de su cuerpo para que las heridas no le afecten.

– ¡Tú, imposible, debiste haber muerto! ¡¿Acaso eres un fantasma?! * Decía completamente aterrorizada Venom al ver Reishia con vida a pesar de haber recibido heridas mortales con sus cuchillas y su mortal veneno.

–P ¡Puede que en cierta forma si tengas razón y prácticamente ya sea un fantasma, p pero aun así haré lo que deba hacer, m más bien a lo que vine preparada desde el principio! * Dice Reishia hablando muy dificultosamente ni siquiera siendo capaz de ponerse de pie, apenas podía ponerse de rodillas, extrañamente su espíritu estaba mostrando una cara de tristeza por su ama.

–R ¡Reishia, sabía que no morirías tan fácilmente! * Decía emocionada Ellis mientras Rakka si bien también se veía algo feliz por verla con vida notaba que algo no andaba bien; la propia Reishia se encargaría de confirmar sus sospechas.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=Bs9fEmbT2qE** **}**

–C ¡Capitana, R Rakka, lo siento! * Dice Reishia con cara de total tristeza.

–P ¡¿Pero porque te disculpas Reishia amiga?! * Dice Rakka preocupada.

– ¡Sí! ¡¿Qué sucede?! * Dice Ellis ahora también muy preocupada por lo que tiene que decir su amiga.

– ¡Las heridas que tengo en mi cuerpo, sumado al veneno que tengo en mi interior, no viviré muchos minutos más, no sé cuanto más pueda soportar! * Dijo Reishia escupiendo un poco de sangre.

–N ¡No Reishia, no digas eso, saldremos de esta como siempre lo hicimos de todas nuestras dificultades! * Dice con lágrimas Ellis.

–R ¡Resiste Reishia! * Dice con lágrimas Rakka pero la misma Reishia negaba con la mano.

–H Ha llegado el día en que finalmente tenga que tomar **La Decisión Fría** , l la cual es algo conocida entre los elementalistas de hielo, e en especial los de mi familia, que consiste en sacrificar sin ningún remordimiento una vida por el bien de un propósito; p pero la vida que daré para que ustedes se salven es la mía, m mínimo uno de nosotros de cumplir la misión de llegar hasta el final , e estoy contenta de poder salvarlas a ambas, ya que esta decisión no es tan fría como debería porque lo hago de todo corazón, con mucho gusto daré los pocos minutos de vida que me quedan para que ustedes puedan seguir viviendo porque son buenas personas que han estado mucho tiempo conmigo brindándome su amistad y eso se los agradeceré para siempre * Dijo con todos sus sentimientos Reishia llorando al igual que sus amigas.

– ¡N ¡ No digas eso Reishia! * Dice Ellis llorando.

–N ¡No Reishia! * Dice llorando Rakka.

– ¡Perdón por acabar con este melodrama pero en esas condiciones tu morirás y también tus amigas ya que no podrás salvarlas! * Dice con frialdad y burla Venom.

–N ¡No, usaré la técnica prohibida de mi familia que hace tiempo descubrí en la biblioteca de nuestra mansión y que mis padres me hicieron prometer nunca en mi vida usar ya que es una técnica que se lleva la vida de su ejecutor, pero ahora que estoy condenada ya nada de eso importa! * Dice Reishia con determinación, su espíritu triste ahora por su orden se transforma de vuelta en su elemental waffe espada congelante.

– ¡No te dejaré hacer tu técnica! * Dijo Venom pensando en que intentaría atacar con su espada pero lo que haría Reishia impactaría a todas; Reishia se clavó a sí misma en su pecho su propio waffe espada al estilo sepuku(suicidio samurái), esto impactó hasta a Venom que se quedó inmóvil ante esto.

– ¡¿Qué haces Reishia?! * Dicen al mismo tiempo Ellis y Rakka en shock.

– ¡Eres una loca, el veneno te hizo perder la razón! * Dice Venom aterrorizada negando con la cabeza Reishia para posteriormente unir sus manos juntando sus dedos índices en forma de pistola.

–Lo siento, pero tu vendrás conmigo al otro mundo ¡Oh sangre mía, conviértete en energía sagrada para ejecutar el congelamiento que destruye todo mal que congele, doy mi vida a cambio de este efímero poder que congela lo maligno, Arte Prohibido Mortal de los Shroedercooler, SACRED BLOODY FREEZE! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Reishia e inmediatamente de la zona donde se clavó su espada empezaba a salir chorros de sangre que posteriormente se iban convirtiendo en energía congelante carmesí que iba congelando todo el lugar, y parte de ese aire frío iba destruyendo toda la niebla tóxica provocada por Venom, así como desinfectando a Ellis y Rakka del veneno de su cuerpo haciéndolos volver a la normalidad sin causarles daños, pero la mayor parte de esa energía se dirigía directamente hacia la asesina.

– ¡Ese energía congelante destruye mi niebla de veneno, debo escapar! * Dice con temor Venom tratando de escapar pero la energía fría carmesí rápidamente la atrapó empezando a congelarla brutalmente.

–N ¡No puedo creer que sea destruida por una moribundaaaa! * Grita desesperada Venom finalmente siendo completamente congelada y al igual Threards haciéndose pedazos ya que su cuerpo congelante cayó al suelo destruyéndose para que finalmente los fragmentos de su cuerpo se conviertan en una versión de muñeca vudú de la misma rompiéndose la misma también en pedazos como señal de la muerte y destrucción de Venom; la asesina Venom había sido vencida y destruida mientras una completamente pálida Reishia al quedarse casi completamente sin sangre cae tendida en el suelo con su elemental waffe desapareciendo .

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=Bs9fEmbT2qE** **}**

– ¡Reishia! * Grita Ellis dirigiéndose hacia su compañera quien yacía casi inconsiente en el suelo, por cierto tanto Ellis como Rakka estaban curadas del veneno gracias al aire frío sagrado de la técnica prohibida de Reishia.

– ¡Reishia respóndeme por favor! * Grita Ellis con lágrimas moviendo a su amiga quien empezaba lentamente a abrir los ojos generando una leve esperanza en Ellis.

– ¡Tienes que resistir Reishia! * Grita Ellis mientras Rakka se dirigía hacia donde estaban sus amigas pero repentinamente se escuchó en el agujero izquierdo del camino que alguien más estaba subiendo y para horror de Rakka era ni más ni menos que su archi enemigo Bombardier quien completamente desecho con la cara completamente desfigurada, sin ningún diente y bastante herido acababa de subir por el hoyo llegando a la superficie.

– ¡Bombardier! ¡¿Acaso eres inmortal?! * Dice Rakka en shock mirando a su rival quien la miraba con odio.

– ¡Ese es el que se llevó a Rakka hacia ese hoyo! * Dice Ellis mirando con alerta al miembro de la banda de Inzagi, entonces Bombardier miró a su alrededor para descubrir el cuerpo de la derrotada Spika y el muñeco roto de lo que era anteriormente Venom.

– ¡Miserables, ustedes se atrevieron a humillarnos a nosotros los que estábamos orgullosos de servir al señor Inzagi, no se los perdonaré; me los llevaré conmigo al otro mundo! Jajajaja * Ríe psicóticamente Bombardier para temor de los caballeros.

– ¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Terminaré con nuestro asunto ahora! * Dice Rakka con determinación parándose a una distancia larga de Bombardier aunque sin magia suficiente para invocar a su espíritu.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack { watch?v=Px-dj95e0Yk }**

– ¡¿No lo entiendes verdad?! ¡Nuestro asunto ya terminó, tú ganaste la pelea, pero yo no soy buen perdedor, por eso te llevaré a ti y a tus dos amigas junto conmigo hacia la muerte! ¡Usaré mi técnica más poderosa para ello! ¡Cuerpo conviértete en una bomba destruyéndome a mí mismo junto a mis enemigos, SELF DESTRUCTION! * Dice bestialmente Bombardier el nombre de su técnica con su cuerpo empezando a brillar de forma anaranjada brillante mientras concentraba toda su magia espiritual.

– ¡No te dejaré! * Grita Rakka desafiante corriendo hacia él.

– ¡Muy tarde, ya activé mi técnica, nada puede detener esto, ni yo mismo! Jajajajaja ¡Es tu fin Rakka al igual que tus malditas amigas! * Dice con una sonrisa bestial y psicótica Bombardier pero Rakka no se detiene corriendo hacia él.

– ¡Rakka detente! * Grita Ellis con terror a lo que puede ocurrirle a su amiga si Bombardier le estalla a quemarropa.

– ¡Lo siento capitana, pero si no hago esto todos moriremos, al menos usted debe vivir, se lo debo como su subordinada! * Grita con determinación Rakka siendo realista al reconocer que su amiga Reishia ya no se salvaría por el daño mortal que posee pero que al menos salvaría con su sacrificio a su capitana que tanto la ayudó en el pasado lanzándose finalmente hacia Bombardier que estaba a punto de estallarse a sí mismo.

– ¡¿Qué crees que haces maldita mocosa?! * Grita Bombardier en Shock al ver a Rakka dirigirse a su posible muerte.

– ¡No lo hagas Rakkaaaa! * Grita Ellis implorándole con lágrimas a su amiga que se detenga pero ya es muy tarde ya que esta última se lanzó hacia Bombardier.

–"¡Este hechizo solo lo usé en mis entrenamientos, con la poca magia que recuperé gracias al aire frío sagrado de Reishia podré al menos usar esto, espero que sea suficiente!" * Decía en su mente Rakka a punto de aterrizar en Bombardier.

– ¡Oh magia de tierra, protégenos del daño, REINFORCED GROUND COVER! *Grita Rakka cubriéndose a sí misma de roca y también al enemigo creando una cobertura reforzada de roca al doble para minimizar el efecto lo máximo posible.

– ¡Malditaaaaa! * Grita Bombardier frustrado finalmente estallando en pedazos destruyendo por completo la gran cobertura de roca que hizo Rakka y posiblemente a la propia Rakka.

– ¡RAKAAAAAA! * Grita Ellis con horror al ver a su amiga y subordinada estallar con el enemigo, Rakka quien por cierto logró su cometido al disminuir notablemente el efecto de la explosión evitando que tanto Reishia como Ellis estallen en pedazos; luego se vio que los pocos pedazos que quedaron de Bombardier se convirtieron en su versión en muñeco vudú para posteriormente el mismo romperse indicando su muerte.

Entonces alguien iba cayendo de hacia arriba finalmente estrellándose contra el suelo justo al lado de Reishia de forma brutal, era la propia Rakka quien estaba casi completamente calcinada por la explosión y con la ropa y armadura completamente rotas además de tener posiblemente múltiples hemorragias internas, Rakka estaba ahora mortalmente herida y no aguantaría mucho al igual que su amiga Reishia.

–F Funcionó, lo he logrado, evité que la explosión se expandiera con éxito * Dice con una débil sonrisa hablando casi sin fuerzas Rakka.

– ¡Rakka, estás viva, resiste si te llevamos pronto podremos curar tus…..! * Dice Ellis sosteniendo a su subordinada pero Rakka lo niega hablando débilmente.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack Emotivo { watch?v=YhqHwywHKAc }**

–N No capitana, siento como mis órganos internos vitales están totalmente destrozados, ni la más experta en magia curativa podría salvarme así que tampoco usted lo intente, no sobreviviré, lo sé *Dice con una sonrisa débil Rakka.

– ¡No me digas eso por favor Rakka! ¡Dile algo Reishia!* Dice Ellis con varias lágrimas en sus ojos

–Y Yo tampoco sobreviviré, perdí mucha sangre y dentro de poco mi corazón por falta de sangre dejará de latir capitana, creo que nos iremos juntos amiga Rakka

* Dice débilmente Reishia con tristeza.

–A Así parece amiga Reishia * Dijo débilmente Rakka

– ¡¿Tu también Reishia?! ¡¿Esto es una broma?! ¡Díganme que es una broma como cuando jugábamos juntas por favor! ¡Por favor no me dejen, lo prometimos, prometimos que terminaríamos la misión juntas las tres, no me hagan esto, las necesito! * Dice completamente devastada Ellis por la tragedia que está a punto de ocurrir, o sea perder a sus dos mejores amigas en el mundo.

–L Lo siento capitana yo… * Iba a decir Reishia débilmente pero fue interrumpida por Ellis.

– ¡Ya no hables más Reishia, debe haber algo que podamos…! * Iba a decir Ellis pero al mismo tiempo fue interrumpida por Rakka.

–C ¡Capitana! * Dice Rakka haciendo que Ellis se calle.

–P Por favor tome nuestras manos y escuche nuestras últimas palabras * Dice Rakka con determinación a pesar de su estado de moribunda, Ellis decide calmarse lo que puede para finalmente asentir dolorosamente a escucharlas aunque llorando bastantes lagrimas colocándose en medio de ellas tomando la mano izquierda de Rakka y la mano derecha de Reishia .

–C Como decía capitana, lo siento por fallar nuestra promesa, p pero no me arrepiento de ello si eso significa salvarle a usted que nos ha dado todo, ayudado a ser fuertes y creer en nosotras mismas

* Dice débilmente Reishia también derramando lágrimas en de sus ojos.

–Y Yo tampoco me arrepiento, aún puedo recordar como si fuera ayer cuando ingresamos a los caballeros y usted junto con su hermana nos pusieron a pruebas, fueron duras pero gracias a ello pudimos fortalecernos y también le estoy agradecida que también permitiera a mi prima ingresar a los caballeros * Dice sonriendo Rakka también con lágrimas.

– ¡Ustedes no me deben nada, yo les debo todo ya que a pesar de mi carácter y que algunas en la academia no toleran mi personalidad ustedes convivieron conmigo incluso fuera de las labores! * Dijo con lágrimas Ellis.

–P Porque usted lo merece, usted es una buena persona siempre la admiramos no solo por sus labores como caballero sino por su personalidad; p por eso le estaremos eternamente agradecidas, n no haga caso a cualquiera que quiera menospreciarla, para nosotras usted es la mejor * Dice débilmente Reishia con lagrimas.

–A Así es, l le pedimos que siempre se valore a sí misma como nosotras la valoramos capitana * Dice débilmente Rakka con lagrimas

– ¡Esta bien! * Dice Ellis asintiendo estando cada vez más devastada.

–L Lamentamos mucho no poder estar para apoyarla en el Blade Dance, p pero por favor prométanos que llegará lejos con su nuevo equipo, p pasará las clasificatorias para entrar al torneo del Blade Dance y llegará lejos * Dijo Reishia débilmente implorando a su capitana.

–E ¡Esta bien, lo haré por ustedes, prometo que llegaré lejos en el Blade Dance en su nombre! * Dice Ellis con lágrimas generando felicidad en sus amigas moribundas.

–C Capitana, prométanos que si Goku es su hombre ideal luchará por él, el dejo por los suelos la impresión que teníamos de él al principio y quizás en un futuro no muy lejano sea alguien muy importante en su vida, sé que usted es tímida con esos asuntos pero por favor prométanoslo que luchará por él y por lo que usted quiere * Dice débilmente con lagrimas Rakka generando ciertas dudas en Ellis pero decidiendo asentir.

–E ¡Está bien por ustedes haré lo que pueda aunque yo no entienda de esas cosas! * Dice con determinación y timidez Ellis aunque aun devastada por todo esto y siguiendo llorando.

Luego Rakka y Reishia débilmente se miraron con determinación como prácticamente entendiéndose mutuamente lo que iban a decir.

–E Esto es lo última petición que le encargaremos, por favor escuche bien porque es la más importante * Dice Reishia débilmente con lagrimas en sus ojos a lo que Ellis asiente aunque cada vez más desesperada.

–L La petición es que pase lo que pase * Dice Rakka débilmente con lagrimas ya casi no respirando.

–Y a pesar de cualquier adversidad * Dice Reishia débilmente con lágrimas ya casi tampoco respirando.

– ¡DEBE VIVIR CAPITANA ELLIS! * Dicen al mismo tiempo Rakka y Reishia, mientras Ellis asiente totalmente desesperada ya casi pudiéndose contener más.

Luego de decir eso finalmente ambas con lágrimas dejaron de respirar cerrando los ojos y soltando las manos Ellis, ambas mejores amigas de Ellis habían fallecido.

–¡RAKAAAAAAA! ¡REISHIAAAAAAA! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!* Finalmente da un grito desgarrador Ellis rompiendo en llanto mirando hacia arriba abriendo ampliamente la boca mientras llevaba enormemente con impotencia y tristeza ante tan dolorosa perdida; Ellis está experimentando la peor tragedia de su vida y está completamente devastada, en su mente están pasando las imágenes de todos sus momentos conviviendo juntas desde que se conocieron, cuando entrenaban juntas, cuando sufrían y afrontaban dificultades juntas y cuando reían juntas como hace pocos días cuando sus amigas le bromeaban sobre Goku; todas esas imágenes pasaban por su mente mientras seguía llorando desgarradoramente.

Esta es una terrible tragedia que ha sufrido la Academia Espiritual Areishia al perder a dos de sus más prometedoras estudiantes queridas y respetadas por varias en la misma.

 **Fin de Soundrack Emotivo { watch?v=YhqHwywHKAc }**

* * *

 **/Mansion de los Shroedercooler/**

En la mansión de encontraba la madre de Reishia quien era prácticamente la versión adulta de su hija ; junto a su esposo habían terminado de atender una reunión de negocios de la familia y al llegar a la cocina se disponía ella misma a cocinar algo para pero de repente sucedió algo que le causó suma preocupación ya que vio romperse repentinamente la taza favorita de su hija que solía usar de niña antes de asistir a la academia.

–Hija mía * Dice preocupada por un mal presagio sobre su hija la madre de Reishia.

* * *

 **/Mansion de los Sheeder/**

El matrimonio Sheeder estaba almorzando tranquilamente en la mansión con la infaltable fotografía de la familia allí en medio pero de repente en la parte de la foto donde se encontraba la única hija del matrimonio Rakka sonriendo se produjo una grieta lo cuál era clara señal de mal augurio haciéndoles a ambos perder completamente el apetito.

– ¡¿Querido que significa esto, acaso esto significa que le sucedió algo a nuestra hija?! * Dijo preocupada la madre de Rakka mientras su esposo se levantó de la mesa dándole un abrazo.

– ¡No lo sé querida, espero que esté bien, tengamos fe en que nada malo le haya pasado ya que nuestra hija es fuerte! * Dijo El padre de Rakka a su esposa con esta sintiendo, pero ambos lucían preocupados y lo peor es que su preocupación era plenamente justificada ya que su hija acaba de fallecer sin que ellos lo sepan.

* * *

 **/Enfermería de la Academia Espiritual Areishia/**

La Directora Greyworth que estaba durmiendo despertó bruscamente apretándose el pecho.

– ¡Espero que eso solo sea mi imaginación, pero siento algo muy malo en mi ser; es como si algunas de la academia haya dejado de existir, espero que solo esté confundida por mis heridas y sea paranoia mía! ¡Niñas, por favor que no les haya sucedido una tragedia! * Dice preocupada Greyworth frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

 **/ Con Goku, Rinslet, Fianna, Claire y Est que acaban de llegar en la Ciudad Gado y a punto de llegar a la entrada de la Cueva Minera Espiritual/**

Goku junto con Claire, Rinslet, Fianna y Est habían llegado a la Ciudad y finalmente llegaron a una distancia cercana a la Cueva dejando la carroza allí para seguir todos de pie finalmente llegando a la entrada de la misma pero de repente Goku, Rinslet y Claire sintieron algo malo en su ser, a Claire e vino la imagen de Rakka que luego se desvanecía, lo mismo pasó Rinslet en lo que respecta con la imagen de Reishia mientras Goku lo que sentía era que dos presencias hasta hace poco tiempo activas habían desaparecido lo cual le hizo fruncir el ceño con preocupación.

–"Dos presencias desaparecieron" * Dice preocupado Goku mientras iban entrando en la cueva.

–"Rakka" * Dijo Claire preocupada.

–"Reishia" Dijo también preocupada Rinslet.

Luego de eso los 5 entraron a la cueva pero de repente encontraron 2 caminos, uno aparentemente más largo lleno de curvas y uno más corto que iba derecho sintiéndose en él una energía espiritual de barrera de parte de una experta en ese ámbito.

–Hemos llegado y aparentemente uno de las alternativas de camino está sellado con una barrera, pero creo poder descifrarla y romperla * Dijo con una sonrisa calmada Fianna pero al mirar los rostros de Goku, Rinslet y Claire se les notaba preocupados.

– ¿Qué les ocurre a ustedes? * Dijo con curiosidad Fianna mientras Est simplemente guardaba silencio sin mostrar emoción cuando de repente Goku las miró a todas entregándole de vuelta su báculo sagrado a Est quien lo atrapa sin dudar.

– ¡Amigas, todas ustedes vayan por ese camino corto para llegar más rápido al lugar que mencionó la Directora, yo iré por el camino largo! * Dijo Goku con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡¿Pero por qué Goku?! * Dijo Fianna confundida.

– ¡¿Por qué mi instinto me dice que es necesario que yo vaya por allá, pero ya que dijiste que puedes encontrar la manera de abrir ese camino corto, vayan ustedes por allí, confíen en mí! * Dice seriamente Goku con las 4 asintiendo y cuando iba a irse Claire le habla haciéndole detenerse.

– ¡Goku, cuídate mucho! * Dice preocupada Claire a lo que Goku sonríe con determinación.

– ¡No te preocupes Claire y les deseo suerte en lo que les toque enfrentar allí sé que ustedes podrán! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de determinación.

– ¡Nosotras también creemos en ti! * Dicen al mismo tiempo las chicas para que finalmente Goku se vaya partiendo hacia el camino largo mientras ahora Fianna ejecutaría un ritual para destruir esta barrera que solo una autentica princesa ex candidata a reina de fuego puede hacer.

* * *

 **/ En una zona rara de la cueva, específicamente una especie de raro bosque donde se encontraba un lago espiritual/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=zLvbewSvVA8** **}**

Restia completamente sin ropa estaba dentro del lago espiritual en etapa de meditación recuperando al máximo su poder espiritual para estar al máximo de su capacidad, estaba en una posición de loto como una especie de estado de concentración, pero de repente abre ampliamente sus ojos manifestando un poder aterrador que incluso destruyó a algunos espíritus salvajes que estaban cerca de allí, lo cual indicaba que su etapa de meditación a terminado completamente lo que indicaba que estaba lista para luchar contra Goku poniéndose de pie desatando un aura negra color noche al mismo tiempo que hermosa sumamente aterradora sentida por todos los que estaban en la cueva.

* * *

 **/ Zona del sellado de Jomungandr de la cueva/**

–Así que esa infeliz ya está preparada, no quisiera estar en los zapatos de ese enano por lo que se le avecina, puede que me derrotara a mí, pero no tiene oportunidad contra ese monstruo * Dice Jio Inzagi bastante intimidado por el poder de Restia que le tocó sentir en carne propia hace un tiempo, el asesino bandido estaba escondido para cuando Fianna y las demás lleguen acabar con ellas.

* * *

 **/ Entrada a la cueva minera espiritual/**

Fianna acababa de lograr romper la barrera con sus habilidades para que puedan pasar las chicas por el camino corto

– ¡Lo he logrado! ¡Vamos chicas! * Dice Fianna con seriedad con todas asintiendo pero de repente sintieron un aterrador poder que casi las deja sin aire haciéndoles sudar.

– ¡¿Qué es esta presencia aterradora?! * Dice Rinslet sintiendo la terrible energía.

– ¡No lo sé, pero es tremenda, nunca había sentido un poder así en mi vida! * Decía aterrada Fianna temblando.

– ¡Seguramente es ella, la espíritu de la oscuridad que está obsesionada con Goku! * Dice Claire molesta pero temblando de miedo.

–Sí, es Restia Ashdoll y esa aura emitida claramente es una señal de desafío para Goku * Dice Est sin emoción ni temblando de miedo como las demás pero sintiéndose preocupada por Goku al tener que enfrentar a alguien como semejante.

– ¡Vamos, Chicas Goku confía en nosotras, sigamos! * Dijo Claire con las demás asintiendo y yendo ahora por el camino corto para llegar lo más rápido posible al lugar de sellado de Jormungandr.

* * *

 **/ En una zona del camino largo/**

Goku mientras corría sintió la poderosa aura de Restia poniendo una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Así que por fin te dignas a pelear conmigo, voy por ti Restia! * Dice Goku sonrriendo desafiantemente(la sonrrisa que siempre pone cuando luchará contra alguien fuerte) corriendo para enfrentarse a su rival.

* * *

 **/ De vueta a la zona rara de la cueva, específicamente una especie de raro bosque donde se encontraba un lago espiritual/**

Restia estaba bajando ahora la intensidad de su aura volviendo a su estado normal para luego salirse del agua y ponerse mágicamente toda su vestimenta de vuelta también mostrándose sus bellas pero intimidantes alas negras.

– Goku, espero que hayas recibido mi mensaje, prepárate porque justo aquí en este bosque amplio será tu tumba Jajajajajaja * Ríe locamente Restia.

–Pero ahora creo que iré a ver como les fue a los subordinados de Jio contra esas caballeros a la orden de la bruja Greyworth Fufufu ¿Me pregunto que habrá pasado allí? * Dice Restia ahora con una sonrisa calmada pero de maldad preparándose para ir a donde se encontraba una Ellis llorando por la muerte de sus amigas, al mismo tiempo Goku se dirigía en ese lugar.

Ellis está devastada llorando por la pérdida de sus amigas, pero desgraciadamente no hay tiempo para llorar ahora para la pobre ya que allí corre sumo peligro porque Restia Ashdoll se dirigiría hacia ese lugar, Goku no pudo llegar a tiempo para salvar a las amigas de Ellis, ¿Pero podrá llegar para salvar a la propia Ellis del peligro? ¿Y cómo les irá a Claire y las demás en contra de Jio inzagi? ¿Cómo se tomaran todas las demás personas la trágica muerte de Rakka y Reishia? ¿Y cómo será la esperada batalla de Goku y Restia? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=zLvbewSvVA8** **}**

* * *

Hola Soy Goku: Ellis, se lo que estás pasando porque pasé por lo mismo al perder a mi abuelito, pero aún así por ellas, por tus amigas debes levantarte Ellis para que su sacrificio no sea en vano; Claire y las demás te necesitarán para derrotar a ese tonto de cara fea,¿Que? ¿Qué Restia envió un regalo para Est, y es algo parecido a alguien contra quien yo luché hace tiempo, sé que tu puedes vencerlo Est? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance. ¡No se lo pierdan!


	12. ¡Levantate Ellis!

Antes de empezar quisiera mencionar algunos puntos del capítulo anterior, como se viene haciendo últimamente habitual:

1- La gran importancia de Rakka y Reishia en este capítulo: la inclusión de los miembros de la Banda de Inzagi ayudó mucho a que esto sucediera y yo les había prometido que tendrían su momento importantísimo en esta historia nuevamente, y lo prometido llegó a tal punto de ser épico, sus batallas disfruté hacerlas, y sus oponentes cumplieron en mi opinión su roll de fuertes opositores; creo que me quedó bien, aunque debo aceptar que a nivel de batalla hasta ahora la mejor del fanfic fue la de Greyworth vs Walburga, de hecho en los comentarios se demostró eso de parte de ustedes porque esa batalla fue la que más alabanzas hasta ahora recibió por lo igualado que fue; aun así creo que las batallas de Rakka y Reishia cumplieron un importante roll en esta saga.

2- La cada vez más cercanía de la batalla de Goku vs Restia y la rivalidad nacida entre ellos: Esta es una batalla que he promocionado bastante y trataré de hacerla lo mejor posible; es la primera gran batalla de Goku en el fanfic y espero cumplir con las expectativas; la rivalidad que tiene es hasta ahora la más larga del fanfic; aunque debo avisarles que la batalla aún no será en este capítulo ya que una batalla así debe tener su capítulo exclusivo al ser la batalla más importante de la saga, por eso tengan un poco de paciencia que en el próximo capítulo llegará dicha batalla; este capítulo se tratará de la batalla de Jio Inzagi contra el resto del equipo Scarlet y Est contra un oponente parecido a un enemigo que enfrentó a Goku hace tiempo que igual será interesante; y en el capítulo 13 si finalmente Goku y Restia chocaran; estén atentos.

3- La muerte de Rakka y Reishia: Creo que por toda la historia de redención que ambas tuvieron en este fanfic, más todo el lado humano que fueron mostrando en los capítulos anteriores con sus fortalezas y debilidades, todo eso ayudó a que su muerte generara mucha emoción, les soy sincero, casi se me escapan lagrimas a mí mismo escribiendo XD, aun así todo eso ayudó a que ambas tengan un momento lo más heroico y épico posible por el sacrificio que ambas hicieron; la verdad está escena lo venía pensando desde hace tiempo y pude hacerlo al fin; pero sus muertes seguirán trayendo consecuencias incluso después de esta saga, eso les puedo asegurar así que estén atentos.

4- La Aparición de Milennia Sanctus: Esta pequeña joven es una antagonista actual en la novela original de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance por lo que tendrá un roll importante de alguna manera en este fanfic, estén atentos a este personaje misterioso.

5- El Misterioso ser parecido a un enemigo del pasado que tuvo Goku; pues como dije Est será el oponente de este misterioso ser, y sin dudas fue un enemigo que le causó serias complicaciones a Goku en el pasado, por lo que veamos como Est lidia con alguien así.

* * *

Ahora empezaré haciendo algo nuevo; mencionaré las frases a resaltar en todos los capítulos anteriores y cada capítulo mencionaré la frase a resaltar en el capítulo anterior.

· 'Demuestra el orgullo de la escuela tortuga y siempre recuerda estas palabras: **Hay que Trabajar, Hay que Aprender, Hay que Comer, Hay que Descansar y también Hay que Jugar**. Esas son las Bases del Entrenamiento del Maestro Roshi para Tener una Buena Condición. Nunca olvides esto donde quiera que estés' **(Maestro Roshi al despedirse de Goku, Capítulo 1)**

· 'Oye veo que estas de mal humor por algo, ¿Quieres que te ayude a bañarte? tal vez eso te relaje' **(Goku al tocar el trasero de Claire accidentalmente en el lago espiritual del bosque de la Academia Areishia, Capitulo 2)**

· 'Mi padre es el Mundialmente Famoso Asesino Número Uno del Mundo, Tao Pai Pai' **(Greyworth cuando conoció por primera vez a Goku, Capitulo 3)**

· '¡Yo no necesito la protección de nadie! ¡Puedo hacerme cargo yo solito de mis cosas; mi abuelo y mi maestro me enseñaron que uno debe tener fortaleza no solo en poder sino de espíritu para asumir sus responsabilidades!, ¡No retrocederé!, ¡Daré la cara siempre!, ¡No me importa si me consideras el peor de tus enemigos o si mi vida está en riesgo con esto!, ¡Además hiciste esta casa para mi mientras yo no he hecho nada por ti y esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer! ¡Así que esta es mi respuesta! ¡ACEPTO!' **(Goku cuando aceptaba el duelo de Blade Dance contra Ellis donde si perdía se iría en la academia pero si ganaba su destino quedaría en manos de Ellis, Capitulo 4)**

· 'Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii' **(Est cuando está celosa por el báculo mágico de Goku, Capitulo 5)**

· 'A mí me gusta entrenar, me gusta enfrentar desafíos, me gusta pelear en especial contra sujetos muy fuertes, eso me motiva a esforzarme y a entrenar cada día; pero la verdad si te soy sincero, ni sé que es eso de ser noble, desconozco eso tanto como lo de ser pervertido o ser impuro, o manchar tu honor o ser vulgar, o ser un sin clase la verdad yo no sé qué significan todas esas palabras difíciles que ustedes usan, pero sí sé una cosa, si uno quiere hacerse fuerte no debe hacerlo por lo que es de nacimiento, o sea por la sangre que lleve sino por lo que quiera ser realmente por su propia voluntad y esfuerzo, pero tampoco hay que tomarse tan a pecho esto! ¡Escucha bien con cuidado esto porque me lo enseño mi maestro, para tener una buena base de entrenamiento **Hay que Trabajar, Hay que Aprender, Hay que Comer, Hay que Descansar y también Hay que Jugar,** esas son las bases de un buen entrenamiento y además de llevar una mejor forma de vida, mi abuelito lo aprendió de mi maestro y luego yo lo aprendí, es muy estricto al principio pero los resultados son sorprendentes! ¡Y siempre hay que entender que para hacerse realmente fuertes de cuerpo y mente no hay camino fácil, hay que entrenar, mejorar las habilidades y hacerse fuertes por sí mismo, y el sabor de lograrlo es casi tan bueno como un gran pez asado! ' **(Goku cuando ayuda a Ellis a redimirse para ayudarla entender el verdadero concepto de ser fuerte luego de vencerla, Capitulo 6)**

· '¡Te Estamos Asechando Son Goku! ' **(Rubia amenazando a Goku antes de despedirse después verse por primera vez, Capitulo 7)**

· ' Fufufu Son Goku, no te escaparás de mi esta vez, estaré contigo y nos veremos tal como lo prometimos; porque pese a todo tu eres mi primer y único amor querido Goku' **(Fianna hablando de reencontrarse con Goku, Capitulo 8)**

· '¡Oh Goku, yo jamás podría odiarte a ti que me ofreciste tu amistad incondicionalmente, que me has protegido y ayudado todo este tiempo, que has convivido conmigo siendo parte importante de mi vida! ¡Goku, No te odio y Nunca te odiaré!' **(Claire al pedirle perdón a Goku por haberlo ofendido en la discusión que tuvieron por su hermana', Capitulo 9)**

· '¡Tu otra gran misión es derrotar al espíritu de la Oscuridad, a Restia Ashdoll!' **(Greyworth dándole a Goku la misión de vencer a Restia, Capitulo 10)**

· '¡Debes Vivir Capitana Ellis!' **(Últimas palabras de Rakka y Reishia antes de morir despidiéndose de Ellis, Capitulo 11)**

Si ustedes piensan que hubo mejores frases que resaltar pueden decirlo en los comentarios para cambiar la que está aquí por la que ustedes digan lo cual lo resaltaremos antes de empezar los capítulos.

Continuando con la simulación de cómo serían los actores de voces de los personajes en latino, agregaremos nuevos personajes para ello para imaginar cómo serían las interacciones en latino;

Personajes de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance: Muir Alenstar(Circe Luna), Sjora Kahn(Carla Castañeda), Lily Flame(Anabel Mendez), Lider del Equipo Cernnunos(Cristina Hernández, voz aguda como la de Sakura Kinomoto), Lurie Lizaida(Andrea Arruti), Milennia Sanctus(Rossy Aguirre)

Personajes exclusivos del Fanfic: Bombardier(José Luis Castañeda), Threards(Norma Iturbe), Venom(Laura Torres, voz gruesa de mujer), Spika(Mariana Ortiz), Walburga(Magna Giner)

Ahora responderé a los comentarios:

 **twisterblake2015:** Me alegra quete haya gustado hermano, y en cuanto a las muertes de Rakka y Reishia pues sí fueron impactantes, tanto que aún después de la saga seguirá teniendo consecuencias; y veremos que ocurre más adelante, estate atento amigo y mil gracias por él apoyo.

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Me alegro que te haya emocionado el capítulo; y sí a mí mismo me dio tristeza y "me entró basura en los ojos cuando lo escribí" XD; pero piensa esto, todo lo que sucedió hizo que tuvieran un momento importantísimo en la trama y de hecho su muerte aún traerán consecuencias en el fanfic después de la saga; veremos que nos depara el futuro con todo esto más adelante, saludos hermano y gracias por el apoyo.

 **juanan231283:** Me alegra que te hayan gustado las pelear y el capítulo amigo. Mil Gracias por el apoyo y éxitos con tus fanfics.

Sin nada más que añadir comencemos.

* * *

 **No soy dueño de DragónBall ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance ni de los soundracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundracks usados fanfic.**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: ¡Levántate Ellis!**

 **/Enfermería de la Academia Espiritual Areishia/**

Greyworth estaba sentada en su cama habiéndose despertado con cara de preocupación ante lo que sintió en su ser y sin que ella lo sepa era la muerte reciente de Rakka y Reishia durante la batalla contra la Banda de Inzagi; esto le molestaba bastante haciéndole fruncir el ceño poniéndole pensativa.

– ¿Usted también sintió eso verdad? * Pregunto una voz femenina lo que hizo volver en sí a Greyworth y mirar para percatarse de que era Freya.

–Eres tú; veo que también despertaste y ganaste tu batalla eso me alegra * Dice Greyworth con una leve sonrisa.

–Sí, también me alegra bastante que usted esté bien y que hayas ganado tu pelea; aunque quedaste algo maltrecha * Dice sonriendo Freya.

– ¡He estado peor! * Dijo con una sonrisa irónica Greyworth.

–Pero repito mi pregunta, ¿Usted también sintió eso, no? * Dijo con seriedad Freya.

–Sí, y supongo que tú también * Dice seria Greyworth.

–Así es, espero que estemos equivocadas pero pare que algo malo sucedió en Ciudad Gado con nuestras alumnas * Dijo con el ceño fruncido Freya.

–Espero que no sea así, pero es mejor no afligirnos por ello hasta tener reales novedades * Dijo Greyworh seria a lo que Freya asintió.

–Tiene razón, por cierto vengo a comentarle algo * Decía algo dubitativa y seria Freya.

–Vienes a hablarme de que luego de más de 10 años nuevamente despertaste temporalmente como La Sombra Sangrienta ¿Verdad? * Dice seria Greyworth sorprendiendo a Freya.

– ¡¿Usted lo sabe?! * Dijo sorprendida Freya.

–Por supuesto, cuando estuve inconsciente por un pequeño lapso, sentir ese verdadero poder tuyo me despertó * Dice seria Greyworth sin mirar a Freya.

–Entiendo, pues yo quería…. * Iba a decir Freya pero fue interrumpida Greyworth.

–No necesitas disculparte; al contrario aquí la que debe disculparse soy yo * Dice Greyworth ahora mirando seriamente a su ex alumna sorprendiendo a Freya no solo porque adivinó lo que iba a decir, sino porque era ella quien se estaba disculpando.

– ¡¿Usted, y eso porque?! * Pregunta sorprendida Freya.

–Por simplemente pretender que esa naturaleza tuya desaparezca así como así; esa personalidad tuya estuvo muy fuerte en tu ser junto con la filosofía que poseía; creo que lo subestimé y confié que nunca más eso despertaría, pero no sabía que estaba ligado directamente a tus emociones; supongo que al pensar que algo grave me pasó en mi batalla contra Walburga hizo que tus emociones se manifestaran al máximo * Dijo Greyworth seria.

–Lose pero no es culpa suya; sin embargo haré un esfuerza en poder controlar esa personalidad ahora que ya sé cómo funciona * Dijo Freya con seriedad.

–Está bien y no te preocupes, sabes que puedes contar conmigo * Dijo Greyworth seria con Freya asintiendo.

–Por cierto, dejé instruido que se comuniquen con la sanadora número uno Lurie Lizaida para que venga a realizar el tratamiento correspondiente a las que sufrimos peores heridas * Dijo Greyworth sería cosa que hizo a Freya poner una mirada de desconfianza lo cual provocó una sonrisa irónica de Greyworth.

–Fufufu veo no te agrada mucho eso * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Greyworth.

–No tiene importancia * Dijo Freya desviando la mirada.

–Cuando te decidas a comentarme adecuadamente que te pasa con esa mujer, puedes hablar conmigo ¿Ok? * Dijo Greyworth sonriendo con Freya asintiendo, en cierta forma a pesar de esto, ambas seguían preocupadas.

* * *

 **/Camino Largo de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=9iZS9QdVIKs &t=3s** **}**

Ellis estaba arrodillada con lágrimas, aparentemente se cansó de gritar en llanto quedándose en silencio cerca de los cadáveres de sus amigas sin vida, sus ojos rojizos estaban sin el brillo reluciente que siempre tenían, prácticamente eran unos ojos sin vidas mirando a la nada; este golpe nunca lo experimentó en vida, ninguna de las experiencias del pasado era tan dura como esta; ahora en su mente no había ni cercanía de la idea de continuar luchando, aún le quedaban energías gracias a la ayuda del aire frío sagrado de Reishia pero era su mente y corazón el problema, estaban destruidos; lo único que tenía en su mente era a sus amigas, los recuerdos bellos con ellas; se le venían a la mente la imagen de ambas riendo con ella para que dicha imagen mental se haga pedazos como un cristal; Ellis estaba completamente vacía sin ningún deseo de levantarse y seguir. Este era un escenario tétrico para la vista

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=9iZS9QdVIKs &t=3s** **}**

Sin embargo repentinamente un aura negra color noche fue apareciendo en el lugar el cual era bastante poderoso, y ese ser era Restia con sus características y hermosas alas negras, la misma había aparecido en el lugar donde hubo la batalla de los caballeros Sylphid contra la Banda de Inzagi observando los muñecos vudús rotos de Venom y Bombardier indicando que murieron; así como observaba a Spika tendida en el suelo inconsciente y a Ellis arrodillada cerca de los cadáveres de Rakka y Reishia; una escena bastante deprimente y brutal que sorprendería a muchos, pero a Restia esto no provocó sorpresa en lo más mínimo, de hecho conservaba su calmada sonrisa mientras observaba.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=AuMKoY2KEhU** **}**

– ¡Vaya, así que ellos les pasó lo mismo que a Threards a quien observé antes de venir aquí; pero veo que Spika aún sigue con vida, bueno no pienso curarla ya que no me agrada demasiado por faltarme constantemente el respeto y ese será su castigo!

* Decía Restia seria pasando de largo a la inconsciente Spika finalmente acercándose a Ellis quien seguía arrodillada don los ojos sin vida como no siendo consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor; Restia entonces con su mano derecha toma el mentón de Ellis quien no oponía resistencia alguna.

– Conozco esa sensación, supongo que es por haber perdido a tus amigas en batalla; es una lástima, yo también me sentí así cuando perdí a mi compañero Kamito; a pesar de que estuve en varias guerras a lo largo de la historia uno nunca se acostumbra cuando se trata de personas con quienes formaste lazos como la amistad por dar un ejemplo, yo tuve otro nuevo propósito y por eso sigo aquí, pero tú por lo que veo no tienes ninguno; así que déjame aliviar tu dolor * Dice Restia con una sonrisa calmada pero frialdad soltando a Ellis colocándose a una larga distancia extendiendo su brazo derecho y apuntando con el dedo índice a Ellis; y de la punta de su dedo empezaba a formarse una especie de esfera negra rodeada de varios círculos en distintas direcciones, formándose una figura parecida a un átomo estaba rodeada de bastante electricidad de color oscuro noche; aparentemente Restia preparaba un ataque mortífero ante una Ellis que a pesar de sentirse un gran poder en el ambiente no reaccionaba; ni siquiera se da cuenta que están a punto de matarlo

–Supongo que te hago un favor al acabar de un vez con tu pobre existencia * Dice Restia apunto de lanzar su mortal ataque contra Ellis quien no reaccionaba.

Ellis seguía pensando en sus amigas pero de repente recordó cuando hace pocos días le hablaron de Goku riendo sus amigas aunque Ellis hizo un puchero, luego también recuerda cuando entre sus últimas peticiones le dijeron que si Goku le interesaba de alguna forma que luche por él; entonces Ellis también empezaba a recordar a Goku, las travesuras infantiles que hizo al llegar en la academia, la discusión que tuvieron donde el por primera vez le demostró la determinación que posee, las enseñanzas que le dio tras su duelo, cuando la protegió del Glasya-Labolas y su habitual sonrisa que la hacía sentirse extraña; algo le sucedía a ella con Goku que sus propias amigas se dieron cuenta, puede que perdió a sus amigas pero de apoco se estaba dando cuenta que aún tiene a Goku.

–G Goku * Dice Ellis hablando apenas aun sin salir del trance, sin embargo decir el nombre de Goku extrañó a Restia para luego pasar a sonreír calmadamente.

–Ya veo, así que tienes esperanzas en él, lo siento pero él no te salvará, ¡Muere! * Dice Restia fríamente y cuando estaba por lanzar su ataque se ve a alguien corriendo a una súper velocidad para posteriormente aparecer frente y cerca a Ellis dándole la espalda a ella y mirando con el ceño fruncido de enojo a Restia; la persona en cuestión era justamente en la que Ellis estaba pensando ahora, era Goku quien había finalmente llegado, sorprendiendo a Restia quien al verlo desactivo su técnica devolviendo dicha energía a sí misma.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=AuMKoY2KEhU** **}**

Ellis de repente como si sintiera su llegada de a poco empezaba a recuperar el brillo en sus ojos viendo ligeramente borroso para posteriormente si verlo completamente, era la persona en quien estaba pensando y en quienes sus amigas aparentemente creían fuertemente como para encomendar en cierta forma a su capitana, era Goku y Ellis finalmente volviendo en si lo estaba viendo, estaba mirando su espalda.

–Go… Go…. ¡Goku! * Dice Ellis con lágrimas de emoción pero aún tristeza al saber lo que había ocurrido; el mismo Goku estaba en silencio observando su entorno pero escuchando a Ellis aunque sin mirarla.

–R ¡Rakka! * Decía Ellis con lágrimas haciendo que Goku observe a Rakka tendida en el suelo sin respirar.

–R ¡Reishia! * Decía Ellis con lágrimas provocando ahora que Goku mire a Reishia tendida en el suelo sin respirar.

– ¡ESTÁN MUERTAS! * Grita en llanto y desconsuelo Ellis; Goku por su parte toca el cuello de cada una para saber si tienen pulso y claramente no lo tenían confirmando su muerte.

De repente se escuchó un aplauso irónico y de burla en el lugar siendo la propia Restia

– ¡Bravo, el gran Goku, el héroe finalmente ha llegado a escena, aunque llegaste un poco tarde para evitar esas muertes! * Dice Restia burlonamente y de forma fría lo cual enfadó a Goku haciéndole apretar los dientes.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=ldMI0KLP8fM** **}**

– ¡Como se atrevieron a hacer esto! * Dice con enojo Goku apretando los dientes.

–Oye, no me culpes a mí, cúlpalas a ellas por no ser lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir a sus batallas o más bien cúlpalas por ser simples humanas

* Dijo de forma cruel Restia irrespetando la memoria de Rakka y Reishia, en cierta forma lo dijo por cierto resentimiento interno por la humanidad que tuvo que ver con la muerte de Kamito que le causó dolor y resentimiento hacia la humanidad ya que según ella Kamito murió por ser un humano; este comentario provocó gran enojo en Ellis quien iba a reaccionar pero Goku se le adelantó sorprendiéndola.

– ¡Miserable, como te atreves a burlarte de nuestras compañeras, de las amigas de Ellis! * Dice Goku apretando sus puños empezando a emitir un aura blanca azulada a su alrededor sorprendiendo a Ellis y a la propia Restia quien era la primera vez que veía esto de Goku.

– ¡NO LOS VOY A PERDONAR, POR LO QUE HICIERON! * Grita Goku emitiendo a un mayor nivel su aura a tal punto que provocaba una poderosa ventisca en el lugar, esto dejó boquiabierta a Ellis; luego de esto Goku logró calmarse.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=ldMI0KLP8fM** **}**

–Jajajaja ¡Esto es lo que esperaba, Son Goku ahora si nos vamos a divertir en grande, lo puedo sentir! * Dice Restia lamiéndose los labios seductoramente, luego de esto Goku sin mirar a Ellis decide hablarle.

–Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo Ellis * Dice Goku con tristeza aunque sin dejar de fruncir el ceño mirando a su rival.

– ¡Tú no tienes la culpa de nada Goku, esto era algo que nosotras debíamos hacer, pero fallamos y ahora ellas están muertas, si fuera más fuerte! * Ellis dice lamentándose y sintiendo culpa.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=NzbS9L-HBgU &t=474s** **}**

– ¡No digas tonterías, si ellas te escucharan se enfadarían bastante contigo, esto no es culpa de ninguna de ustedes, tus amigas lucharon con todo hasta el final, por ti Ellis! ¡¿Oh no? * Dice Goku de forma sorprendentemente estricta demostrándole un leve enojo a Ellis quien se sorprendía por sus palabras.

–Goku * Dijo en voz baja sorprendida Ellis.

–¡Tu dolor lo entiendo plenamente, cuando un día desperté y vi a mi abuelito muerto por aquel monstruo gigante sentí mucho dolor e impotencia, pude haber quedado completamente decaído por ello, pero si hubiera hecho eso hubiera traicionado toda la buena voluntad que mi abuelito puso al criarme, le hubiera fallado, por eso seguí adelante, perder a alguien a quien quieres es doloroso, pero si no sigues adelante le estarías fallando a tus amigas envés de honrarlas quienes lucharon a tu lado hasta ya no poder las pobres! ¡Por eso…..! * Dice Goku con determinación haciendo una pausa aún sin mirar a Ellis quien lo escuchaba atentamente.

– ¡Levántate Ellis! * Grita Goku con determinación, esto causó un despertar interno a Ellis, es como si solo estas palabras hicieran que recuperara sus fuerzas.

– ¡Claire y las demás te necesitaran para derrotar a ese tonto de cara fea que es el líder de quienes ustedes enfrentaron; eso debe ser una motivación más para que te pongas de pie y luches Ellis! * Dice Goku sin dejar de fruncir el ceño pero también aun con determinación; esto produjo que la voluntad de Ellis de luchar estuviera regresando completamente al ver que había gente que la necesitaba, y la confianza que le tenía Goku servía enormemente para animarla; luego de eso Ellis pensó en sus amigas y recordó que ellas dieron sus vidas para darle esta oportunidad a ella además de recordar su ultima frase.

– **'¡Debes Vivir Capitana Ellis!'** * Fueron las últimas palabras que le dijeron sus amigas antes de partir al otro mundo encomendándole justamente eso, que viva, que siga adelante y que luche; y la frase de Goku donde le decía que se levantara significaba prácticamente lo mismo; todo esto ha hecho a Ellis tomar la decisión de ponerse de pie y seguí, de hecho ahora se puso de pie y sus ojos recuperaron completamente su determinación y espíritu de lucha.

– ¡Entiendo Goku, iré a ayudarlas! * Dice Ellis con una determinación completamente resurgida sorprendiendo a Restia.

– ¡Sigue por el camino por donde ibas y las encontraras en el final del mismo, ellas fueron por el camino más corto! ¡Ve y lucha con todo Ellis, sé que ustedes pueden! * Dice Goku con voz de ánimo con Ellis asintiendo.

– ¡Bien, iré! ¿Pero qué vas a hacer tú? * Dice Ellis preocupada a lo que Goku sonríe desafiante aún observando a Restia.

– ¡Es más que obvio, yo pelearé contra Restia! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante de emoción a lo cual Ellis asiente.

– ¡De acuerdo! ¡Buena suerte y gana Goku! * Dice Ellis con determinación a lo que Goku simplemente responde levantando el puño derecho indicando que buscará la victoria, finalmente Ellis siguió por el camino para llegar hasta el lugar de sellado de Jormungandr, Restia observaba esto con una sonrisa de maldad aparentemente iba a levantar su dedo para apuntar un ataque a Ellis, pero de repente Goku aparece justo en frente de ella pegando su frente con la de Restia como lo hacen los rivales desafiantes, apretando Goku ambos puños y frunciendo el ceño, finalmente Ellis se pierde a la vista a lo lejos del camino.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=NzbS9L-HBgU &t=474s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=ysY591j-E6w** **}**

– ¡No te atrevas, tu oponente seré yo! * Dice Goku frunciendo el ceño desafiante encarando a Restia, ambos se miraban fijamente cómos dos archirrivales mientras pegaban sus frentes.

– ¡Me descubriste! Pero oye ¿Acaso ya quieres empezar? * Dijo Restia con una sonrisa desafiante, luego de esto Goku se calmó alejando su frente pero mirando aún de forma desafiante a Restia.

– ¡Cambiemos el lugar de la pelea! * Dijo Goku serio a Restia.

– ¿Me lees la mente? Yo tenía planeado eso desde el principio, sígueme y vamos * Dice sonriente Restia con Goku siguiéndola sin dudar.

–Normalmente usaría magia de tele trasportación para ir a ese lugar, pero hagámoslo más interesante y vayamos de pie hacia ese lugar * Dice Restia caminando hacia el costado del camino sacando una piera azulada extraña que estaba pegada a la pared, lo cual provoca que se abra como una puerta dicha pared indicando un camino alternativo.

– ¡¿Otro camino?! * Preguntaba Goku sorprendido.

–Sí, es un lugar secreto de esta cueva que solo los espíritus antiguos conocemos, esta piedra servía como sello para proteger el lugar, pero ahora que ya no es impedimento, tus amigas si por casualidad llegan a sobrevivir a Jio y al regalo que le envié a Est; podrán venir por este camino para ver tu cadáver, o lo que quede de él Fufufu * Dice Restia riendo calmadamente aunque con maldad, pero esto no intimidó en lo absoluto a Goku.

– ¡No te será tan fácil! * Dijo Goku con una sonrisa de desafío.

–Ahora vámonos al lugar de la pelea * Dice Restia sonriendo caminando hacia ese camino alternativo mientras Goku asiente y la sigue.

La Gran Pelea entre Goku y Restia está a muy poco tiempo de comenzar.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=ysY591j-E6w** **}**

Ellis que iba corriendo con determinación recuperada.

–"¡Goku, no entiendo bien qué efecto causas en mi corazón, pero eres alguien especial en muy poco tiempo para mí desde que te conocí! ¡No te defraudaré! * Dice Ellis presionándose su pecho corriendo hacia el final del camino.

* * *

 **/Final de los caminos, Lugar de Sellado de Jomungandr/**

Finalmente Claire, Est, Rinslet y Fianna llegan al lugar donde deben cumplir la misión de reforzar el sello del Jomungandr.

– ¡Hemos llegado! * Dice Claire seria.

–No debo perder tiempo, voy a proceder * Dice Fianna apresurándose hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la barrera que protegía el lugar exacto donde se encuentra el verdadero sello de Jomungandr, haciendo un ritual logra destruir esa barrera para posteriormente intentar entrar en el lugar, sin embargo una llamarada se dirige hacia Fianna que posteriormente es destruida por un latigazo llameante de Claire.

– ¿Quién eres? * Pregunta Claire al misterioso atacante quien se muestra siendo el propio Jio Inzagi.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=jW7Z1jSlb9w &t=110s** **}**

– ¡Las esperaba y soy el líder de la Banda de Inzagi y Sucesor del Rey Salomón; soy Jio Inzagi! * Dijo con una sonrisa asesina Jio.

– ¡Princesa diríjase a la tumba para reforzar el sello, nosotras nos encargaremos de él! * Dice Claire con seriedad a lo que Fianna.

– ¡Está bien! * Dice asintiendo Fianna corriendo para entrar al lugar.

– ¡Como si fuera a permitirlo, Manifiéstate FireTwister! * Grita Jio invocando a un espíritu tornado de fuego que se dirige hacia Fianna para rostizarla.

– ¡Colmillos de hielos, vayan y perforen, FREEZING ARROW! * Grita Rinslet el nombre de su técnica lanzando una flecha de hielo que se transforma en decenas de fragmentos congelantes que destruyen el tornado de fuego haciendo desaparecer al espíritu, dando oportunidad a Fianna de ingresar.

– ¡La Gata de fuego tiene mejores llamas que esas, tendrás que tomarnos enserio criminal vulgar! * Dice de forma presumida moviéndose el cabello Rinslet.

–Hou ¡Ya veo, entonces primero me desharé de ustedes plagas y luego iré a masacrar a esa princesa, y de pasó me vengaré de Goku destruyendo a su pequeño harem! * Dice Jio con una sonrisa.

– ¡No te la dejaremos fácil idiota! * Dice Claire desafiante parada al lado de Rinslet aunque sonrojada levemente por la palabra 'harem' que se refiere a 'harem de Goku'.

– ¡Yo también ayudaré! * Dice con determinación Est estando cerca de Rinslet y Est.

–Jajajajajaja ¡Tú debes ser la espíritu de la espada sagrada! ¡Lo siento pero yo no seré quien juegue contigo, Restia envió un juguete de regalo solo para ti! * Dice con una sonrisa loca de maldad Jio confundiendo tanto a Est como a las demás sacando Jio una especie de papel de pergamino.

– ¡¿A qué se refiere este tipo, un regalo para Est?! * Dice confundida Claire mientras Est observaba atentamente la acción de Jio.

– ¡Te advierto, esto de aquí no es ningún espíritu sino un monstruo domado por Restia que se creía prácticamente extinto, pero la espíritu de oscuridad logró encontrar este espécimen y la preparó exclusivamente para que vaya por ti! * Grita bestialmente Jio arrojando el pergamino al techo y el mismo empezó a transformarse en una especie de agujero portal negruzco sintiéndose una energía llena de maldad proviniendo de ella.

– ¡BRUAGH! ¡BRUAGH! * Se escuchaba un sonido grotesco proviniendo del portal como si fuera alguien riendo pero de forma horrible.

– ¡¿Pero que es ese horrible sonido?! * Dice Rinslet con temor, las 3 chicas estaban en completa alerta ante lo que vendría y finalmente algo gigante sale del portal aterrizando en el suelo provocando un terremoto sorprendiendo a las chicas, desapareciendo así el portal.

Y lo que había frente a los ojos de ellas era un horrible monstruo rosado gigante parecido a un anfibio de posiblemente unos 8 metros, bastante gordo con antenas del mismo color que su piel, ojos de bestia amarillos, mostrando grandes colmillos, un gran lengua verde saliendo baba de ella demostrando las ansias por devorar a su presa, unos gordos brazos y pies; despedida un instinto asesino sumamente intimidante y bestial; claramente era una criatura que si Goku la viera la reconocería al monstruo ya que fue uno que le causó grandes problemas durante su guerra contra la Patruya Roja.

– ¡¿Qué es esa cosa gigante, en verdad no es un espíritu?! * Gritro con repulsión y miedo Claire.

– ¡Ya les dije que no es un espíritu, es un monstruo domesticado por Restia para que vaya a devorar a esa espíritu espada; ella simplemente decidió llamarlo con el nombre de su especie, este monstruo se le conoce como…..! ¡BUYON! * Grita Jio el nombre del monstruo que efectivamente es el mismo nombre del Buyon que estaba en manos del General White de la Patruya Roja hace tiempo y a quien ordenó encargarse de Goku, fue un oponente terrible y problemático para el pequeño.

– ¡¿Buyon?! * Dicen al mismo tiempo Rinslet y Claire mientras Est observaba.

– ¡BRUAAAAAAGH! * Ruge grotescamente el gordo, gigante y horrible monstruo sonriendo macabramente quien observa a Est babeando lamiéndose sus afilados dientes con intensión de comerse a la pequeña espíritu.

– ¡Creo que no podré ayudarlas por ahora, por favor hagan lo posible para ganar o al menos para resistir mientras termino con este sujeto! * Dice Est con seriedad mientras empieza a alejarse del lugar corriendo para que el monstruo no termine por atacarlas a ellas también y puedan luchar contra Jio.

– ¡¿Por quién nos tomas?! * Dice Claire con una sonrisa desafiante observando a Jio.

– ¡Mas bien tu no dejes que ese monstruo te coma, nosotros nos encargaremos de este tipo! * Dice Rinslet también con una sonrisa desafiante observando a Jio mientras Est fue corriendo hacia otra zona más lejana de ellos en el lugar aprovechando que dicho lugar es sumamente amplio y espaciado; Buyon por su parte la siguió como una bestia persigue a su presa.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=jW7Z1jSlb9w &t=110s** **}**

* * *

 **/Camino misterioso de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=e2Ub2IHKok8** **}**

Goku y Restia se iban caminando por el lugar para tratar de llegar al lugar donde Restia estaba recuperando todas sus energías anteriormente, pero decidió ir de esta forma tomándose su tiempo, mientras iban ella le comentó que Jio no sería lo único a lo que se enfrentarían las chicas sino también al gran monstruo rosado de quien Restia describió su apariencia a Goku para posteriormente revelarle su nombre, esto sorprendió enormemente a Goku dejándolo en Shock.

– ¡¿Qué, Buyon, imposible?! ¡Yo destruí a ese monstruo hace tiempo! ¡Lo hice pedazos, no debió sobrevivir! * Dijo Goku en atónito sorprendiendo bastante a Restia.

– ¿Tu peleaste contra Buyon y lo venciste hace tiempo? * Pregunta Restia curiosa.

– ¡Así es, era un monstruo muy complicado de vencer, me costó mucho trabajo vencerlo pero lo conseguí! * Dice seriamente Goku, esto generó interés en Restia.

–Ya veo, seguramente el que venciste era otro de su misma especie, ya que como sabrás los Buyon eran monstruos que existían desde hace miles de años, pero en la actualidad ya no quedaban caso ninguno, por lo que veo tú te enfrentaste a uno, y el que envié a luchar contra Est es otro; así de simple; como eran muy pocos los que conseguían dominar a estas bestias simplemente lo llamaban con el nombre de su especie, o sea Buyon * Explicaba Restia mientras seguían caminando.

– ¡Entiendo, así que este es otro, pero creo que Est es fuerte y podrá encargarse de él! * Dice Goku confiado.

–¡No creas que será tan sencillo, este Buyon a diferencia del que tu derrotaste a convivido en esta parte del mundo, de hecho fue por eso que yo lo encontré, ha devorado humanos, animales y hasta espíritus para sobrevivir, Est debería cuidarse de que Buyon no haya adquirido ciertas capacidades !Fufufu * Ríe Restia con malicia.

– ¡Aun así confío en Est ya que es mi amiga espíritu y también confío en Claire, Rinse, Ellis y Fianna en que podrán vencer al tipo de cara fea! * Dijo Goku refiriéndose a Jio.

– ¡Que ternura, pero si te soy sincera no me importa en lo absoluto el resultado de esa batalla, lo que realmente lo decidirá todo sucederá en donde nosotros nos dirigimos, o sea nuestra batalla! Fufufu * Dice Restia con una amplia sonrisa.

– ¡Tienes razón! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de emoción mientras ambos continúan su camino hacia el lugar de la batalla.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=e2Ub2IHKok8** **}**

* * *

 **/Final del camino hacia Jomungandr; con Claire y Rinslet vs Jio/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=UKbtv5DJCMI &t=77s** **}**

Claire y Rinslet se miraban con Jio preparándose para la batalla, lo cual ocurre con Jio lanzando el primer ataque.

– ¡Manifiéstate Ice Ball! * Grita Jio apuntando su mano hacia las chicas lanzando una bola de hielo hacia las chicas que posteriormente de forma parecida a la técnica de Rinslet se convierte en varios fragmentos congelantes.

– ¡Ese hielo de quinta no se compara con el mío; Colmillos de hielo, vayan y perforen, FREEZING ARROW! * Grita Rinslet lanzando su técnica de flecha congelante que también se convierte en varios fragmentos de hielos chocando con los hielos del espíritu de Jio produciéndose una ventisca bastante fría, cuando dicha ventisca terminó Claire y Rinslet no vieron a Jio por ninguna parte.

– ¡¿A dónde se fue?! * Se preguntaba pero hacia su costado apareció Jio a gran velocidad dándole una patada haciéndole escupir saliva.

–Arg * Dice Rinslet al ser golpeada cayendo al suelo.

– ¡Rinslet! * Grita Claire preocupada para que luego Jio la observe bestialmente.

– ¡Espero que entiendas que no habrá caballerosidad aquí, porque las mataré aquí y ahora! Jajajaja * Ríe bestialmente Jio y luego de eso Claire le lanza un latigazo llameante que él esquiva ágilmente apoyando sus dos manos al suelo moviéndose de una forma acrobática colocándose a una larga distancia.

–Jajajaja ¡Recibe esto! ¡Manifiéstate, Blast Gear! * Grita Jio enviando una bola brillante blanca a gran velocidad que esta última no puede esquivar adecuadamente explotando dicha bola dañando a la bella peli carmesí.

– ¡Kyaaaaaa! * Grita Claire mientras es enviada a bolar por la explosión finalmente chocando de espaldas contra la pared.

– ¡Arg! * Dice Claire con dolor cayendo al suelo.

–Jajajajaja ¡¿Eso es todo lo que pueden ofrecer princesitas?! ¡Sin Goku y esa espíritu de la espada para apoyarlas no son nada! * Dice Jio con arrogancia mientras Rinslet se levantaba con dolor.

– ¡Levántate de una vez Claire, un ataque como ese no puede vencer a la gata de fuego! * Dice Rinslet molesta diciéndole a Claire que se levante quien finalmente empieza a hacerlo con leves quemaduras en su hombro por la explosión que esquivo en cierta forma a medias para evitar peores daños.

– ¡Cállate, no necesito que me digas lo que ya sé! * Dijo Claire sonriendo con ironía parándose al lado de Rinslet.

– ¡Oye Claire, este individuo nos está menospreciando! * Dijo Rinslet con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Si, creo que debemos atacar con más seriedad para darle una lección a este imbécil! ¡Vamos!* Dice Claire también con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Sí! * Dice Rinslet asintiendo apuntando su arco y flecha contra Jio mientras Claire se va corriendo hacia el peligroso.

– ¡Tarada, jamás podrás conmigo en combate a corta distancia! * Grita Jio esperando a Claire para derribarla de nuevo pero de repente Claire da un latigazo llameante al suelo provocando un gran impulso a la misma para poder de alguna forma dar un gran salto hacia arriba.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dice sorprendido y confundido el bandido Jio, en eso Rinslet tratando de aprovechar esa distracción se dispone a atacar.

– ¡Colmillos de hielo vayan y perforen, FREEZING ARROW! *Grita el nombre de su técnica Rinslet lanzándole una flecha congelante la cual se transforma en una lluvia de fragmentos de hielo tratando de congelar a Jio quien tiene un modo de defenderse.

– ¡Manifiéstate Mirror! * Grita Jio apareciendo un espejo absorbiendo los fragmentos de hielo para posteriormente regresárselos.

– ¡No seré vencida por mi propia técnica! ¡Colmillos de hielo vayan y perforen, FREEZING ARROW! * Grita una vez más el nombre de su técnica Rinslet lanzando su flecha congelante que se convierte en fragmentos de hielo que chocan con los que le había regresado Jio produciéndose una onda expansiva congelante mandando a volar a Rinslet al suelo aunque usó su arco para amortiguar su carrera.

–Jeh ¡Que molesta! * Dijo Jio al ver que Rinslet está a salvo.

–Jojojo ¡Te lo dije, no pretendas derrotarme con mi propia técnica ingenuo! * Dijo Rinslet incorporándose confiada mientras Jio se distraía Claire aterrizaba sobre el dando un latigazo llameante desde arriba a su espíritu espejo partiéndolo en dos como si fuera una espada haciéndolo desaparecer.

– ¡No te distraigas bandido! * Dice Claire aterrizando en el suelo para nuevamente posicionarse al lado de Claire.

– ¡Estas infelices no deberían tener ese tipo de habilidades, sin embargo son fuertes! ¿Por qué? * Se preguntaba Jio en voz alta molesto.

– ¡Eso es porque tenemos en nuestro equipo a alguien fuerte como Goku lo cual nos motiva a crecer ya que no podemos quedarnos tan atrás de nuestro propio compañero de equipo, además en cada combate al estilo Blade Dance nos fortalecemos! * Dice Claire con una sonrisa determinante.

– ¡Si, por eso entrenamos duro para no ser vencidas fácilmente ante una táctica sorpresiva, como la tuya lanzándome mi propio ataque! * Dice Rinslet con una sonrisa confiada.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=UKbtv5DJCMI &t=77s** **}**

–Ya veo, no son tan basura como aparentan, sin embargo olvidan un pequeño detalle * Dice Jio sonriendo bestialmente.

– ¡¿Qué detalle?! * Pregunta Claire curiosa.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=uSUHaApPS2Q** **}**

– ¡Que no tienen posibilidades de dañarme! Jajajaja * Ríe bestialmente Jio corriendo a toda velocidad para atacar al dúo.

Claire ataca con su flametounge pero de nuevo Jio lo esquiva aunque si parar de correr, Rinslet ataca con su Freezing Arrow pero también lo esquiva llegando frente a Claire dándole un puñetazo en la costilla haciéndola arrodillarse, luego de esto Jio apoya su mano derecha en el suelo para con la punta de su pie izquierdo darle una feroz patada en el mentón a la peli carmesí mandándola a volar al suelo.

– ¡Kah! * Dice con dolor Claire siendo derribada por dicho ataque.

– ¡Claire! ¡Maldito! * Gritando Rinslet lanzando una vez más su Freezing Arrow pero Jio corriendo ahora hacia Rinslet esquiva su ataque rodando en el suelo para luego llegar hasta la misma y para temor de esta última.

– ¡Defiéndete de esto! * Grita Jio dándole varios puñetazos rápidos a la chica Laurentfrost haciéndole escupir saliva.

– ¡Buarg! * Dice Rinslet al recibir los golpes en la costilla y escupir saliva, luego de esto Jio la agarra de su pierna izquierda haciéndola girar como un trompo.

– ¡¿Qué pasó princesa idiota, donde quedó tu arrogancia de hace un momento?! * Grita Jio finalmente arrojándola a estrellarse brutalmente contra la pared de la cueva causándole un leve sangrado en la cabeza al golpearse en la misma.

–Jajajaja ¡Que frágiles, son pésimas en el cuerpo a cuerpo, yo que fui entrenado en la escuela de la instrucción estoy en un nivel muy superior a ustedes! * Dice Jio de forma burlona hacia las chicas.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=uSUHaApPS2Q** **}**

–E ¡¿Escuela de la instrucción?! ¡¿A caso allí les enseña a usar más de un espíritu?! ¡Porque has estado usando varios de forma inexplicable y siendo un hombre! * Dice con molestia Claire levantándose con dolor.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=cMF4461wosU** **}**

– ¡No, yo me refería a las habilidades de combate a corta distancia, esas habilidades de invocar varios espíritus que mencionas son mías exclusivas, como digno sucesor del Rey Salomón, anterior Rey Demonio quien era capaz de usar 72 espíritus a través de mis sellos malditos, yo puedo hacer lo mismo aunque aún no le llego en poder sé que algún día lo haré y mis hazañas aquí me irán acercando a ello!

* Decía Jio con arrogancia extendiendo sus manos como queriendo explayar su grandeza arrogante.

– ¡Ya veo, así que según tu eres el sucesor del Rey Demonio que en la historia creo gran caos en esta parte del mundo provocando incluso una gran guerra! ¡Solo eres un iluso con aires de grandeza, ese ser ya no existe y tú no te convertirás en él! * Dice con burla Claire lo cual molestó a Jio.

– ¡Cállate, alguien como tú no sabe nada; de hecho no sé ni porque me tomo la molestia de explicarte esto si pronto no serás más que carne muerta! * Grita Jio corriendo de nuevo hacia Claire quien una vez más le lanza su latigazo llameante pero de nuevo Jio lo esquiva mientras corre, Claire por su parte golpea de nuevo el látigo al suelo para generar un gran impulso logrando otra vez un gran salto, pero esta vez Jio lo vio venir.

– ¡Esta vez ese bobo truco no les servirá! * Dijo Jio quedándose en alerta ante un posible ataque de Rinslet, pero la misma aún no se levantó del golpe que él le dio para luego observar que la propia Claire le lanzaría su propio ataque sorprendiéndolo.

– ¡FIRE BALL! *Grita Claire lanzándole una gran bola de fuego tratando de impactar con él a Jio quien lo para sorpresa de Claire logra esquivarlo.

– ¡Maldición! * Dice Claire quien logra aterrizar de pie pero de repente un pedazo del suelo se dirigía hacia ella quien golpea el mismo con un latigazo de fuego destruyéndolo.

– ¡¿Crees que algo como eso funcionará?! * Dice Claire con una sonrisa pero de repente no encontró a Jio por ninguna parte.

– ¡¿A dónde se fue ese tipo?! * Se preguntó Claire pero lo que ella no sabía es que Jio lanzó otro pedazo de suelo hacia arriba y lo usó como techo para dirigirse desde atrás hacia Claire dándole una feroz patada voladora a esta última en la espalda haciéndole estrellarse fuertemente contra el suelo.

– ¡Aquí estoy tonta! Y este fue mí, META THREE-DIMENSIONAL MOVEMENT! * Dice burlonamente Jio el nombre de su técnica de movimiento usada mientras Claire estaba bastante adolorida tendida boca para bajo en el suelo.

Tanto Claire como Rinslet están siendo bastante dominadas por Jio en esta batalla, ni las dos juntas están pudiendo hacerle frente, ¿Voltearan la pelea a su favor?

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=cMF4461wosU** **}**

* * *

 **/Final del camino hacia Jormungandr, con Est vs Buyon/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=B6nYFWI0FeY &t=5s** **}**

Est finalmente llega a un lugar lo suficientemente alejado del lugar donde estaban Claire y Rinslet para poder luchar contra Buyon, luego de eso Est voltea mirando fijamente al monstruo quien acaba de llegar al lugar el cual tenía una sonrisa llena de maldad, si bien no era un espíritu o demonio al parecer si tenía una naturaleza perversa cosa que quizás fue la causa de llevar a la extinción de esa especie, estaba a punto de empezar esta batalla entre dos seres no humanos pero terrestres.

–Mi Goku confía en mí, por eso no perderé contra ti * Dice Est sin emoción pero con determinación a lo que Buyon no para de mirarla con maldad.

– ¡BRUAAAAAAAGH! * Rugía grotescamente el horripilante ser llamado Buyon.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=B6nYFWI0FeY &t=5s** **}**

 **Comienzo de soundrack{** **watch?v=2v_Fil1JKZQ &t=23s** **}**

Ambos seres se miran fijamente para empezar su batalla, aunque de los dos quien lucía más ansioso era Buyon mientras Est no mostraba ninguna emoción, finalmente es Buyon el primero en atacar tratando de darle un golpe con su larga cola rosada que Est esquiva ágilmente destrozándose algunas rocas con ese golpe, en eso Buyo lanza su gran lengua verde para tratar de atrapar con ella a Est quien una vez más esquiva magistralmente con un salto giratorio de costado en el aire aterrizando de pie, a Buyon le molestaba en cierta forma su agilidad, entonces para sorpresa de Est Buyon salta como una rana tratando de caerle encima y aplastarla pero una vez más Est lo esquiva sin problemas, ahora sacando el báculo mágico de Goku de la funda preparándose para usarla contra el monstruo ya que lo apuntaba contra él.

– ¡Crece Báculo Mágico! * Dice Est el comando del báculo para que este empieza a crecer para finalmente golpear en la cara a Buyo mandándolo a volar contra la pared de la cueva provocando algunos escombros, pero rápidamente Buyon se levanta sin ningún rasguño lo cuál en cierta forma sorprendió a Est en el fondo aunque no demostrar emoción.

– ¡BRUARGH, BRUARGH, BRUARGH! * Reía bestialmente con maldad Buyon al no recibir ningún daño, como burlándose de Est entonces Est seguía golpeando varias veces a Buyon con el báculo tanto en la cara como en el estómago del monstruo pero no le provocaba daño alguno y el mismo seguía riendo y ansioso por devorar a la espíritu espada.

–Su cuerpo está hecho de un material esponjoso y es muy difícil dañarlo * Dice Est sin emoción guardando el báculo en su funda dejándola en un rincón preparándose para usar su propio poder.

De repente Buyon abre la boca y de ella empieza a salir fuego que se dirige a Est quien evade dicho ataque.

–Eso es magia elemental de un espíritu, puedo sentirlo, seguramente se comió a espíritus de fuego de bajo nivel para obtener su elemento * Se decía Est mientras evadía los alientos de fuego del monstruo , entonces Buyon empezó a cargar electricidad en sus antenas rosadas lanzando electricidad a Est quien esta vez no pudo esquivar recibiendo de lleno el ataque sintiendo una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo como paralizándola, entonces Buyon aprovecha esto para lanzarle su aliento también dándole de lleno a la espíritu, la misma luego del ataque se puso de rodillas aunque sin ser del todo derribada.

– ¡BRUARGH BRUARGH BRUARGH! * Reía nuevamente Buyon ahora lanzando un ataque de ventisca de su boca mandando a volar a la pequeña espíritu hasta estrellarse contra la pared, luego Buyon le lanzó un aliento congelante que provoca que Est se congele, Buyon estaba feliz creyendo que logró su hazaña.

Buyon estaba feliz como bailando de alegría preparándose para devorar un platillo congelado pero de repente la parte superficial del hielo empezaba a romperse hasta que finalmente lo hace de tan forma en que Est se sale del congelamiento para sorpresa de Buyon, e incluso a pesar de los ataques recibidos no se le nota ningún daño a Est quien al ponerse de pie se trona el cuello no mostrando emoción alguna.

–Ya veo, a excepción de la electricidad de tus antenas esos elementos que usaste de tu boca son de espíritus que devoraste, pero son insignificantes, incluso el fuego que es lo que más puede dañarme por mi elemento acero es demasiado débil, y tu electricidad no me daña mucho ya que mi poder elemental de acero sagrado me protege, pero aunque aparentemente estamos en una encrucijada yo voy a ganar * Dice Est sin emoción y confiada mientras Buyon ahora la observa molesto.

– ¡BRUAAAAAARGH! * Ruge molesto Buyon preparándose para atacar una vez más a Est.

Esta batalla aparentemente está en una encrucijada ya que ninguno puede dañar adecuadamente a otro.

 **Fin de soundrack{** **watch?v=2v_Fil1JKZQ &t=23s** **}**

* * *

 **/Final del camino hacia Jomungandr; con Claire y Rinslet vs Jio/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=ecrjOGkDv6c** **}**

Claire y Rinslet estaban tendidas en el suelo, ambas no podían ante las habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo de alguien como Jio que entrenó en la llamada escuela de la Instrucción, este último estaba de pie mostrándose superior.

–La escuela de la instrucción era un lugar donde transformaban a los niños en armas letales para asesinar, y entre ellos habían sujetos con grandes habilidades a quienes les ayudaban a despertar y explotar esas capacidades, pero quienes resaltaban más por sobre los demás eran los candidatos a suceder a el Rey Salomón, se les llamaba "Proyecto de Rey Demonio", varios de ellos no pudieron resistir las pruebas muriendo, sin embargo unos pocos que formaban parte de ese proyecto sobrevivieron, uno fui yo quien no puedo hacer contratos con espíritus por lo que todos estos espíritus que uso solo lo consigo por medio de sellos malditos, también implicando que solo puedo usar dichos espíritus en una batalla, por lo que luego no tengo otro remedio que liberarlos; y el otro llegó a ser Kazehaya Kamito quien era incluso superior a mi ya que él si era un elementalista consagrado pudiendo hacer un contrato espiritual * Decía de forma seria y de mala gana Jio a ambas chicas quien si bien estaban tiradas en el suelo no estaban inconscientes por lo que podían mirar y escuchar lo que decía.

– ¡Él fue visto como un éxito y yo como un fracaso por lo que se concentraron en él, no supe exactamente en qué consistía lo que continuaron haciendo, pero esos imbéciles me apartaron lo cual nunca se los perdoné, me alegra que todos ellos estén muertos incluyendo al propio Kazehaya Kamito que murió años después dejándome a mí como el único candidato! Jajajaja * Ríe Jio al haber muerto todos los que según él le estorbaban.

–E ¡¿Es una historia interesante, pero porque nos cuentas esto?! *Dice Claire adolorida y molesta.

–¡Es simple, para que entiendan porque no pueden derrotarme, los que entrenamos en esa escuela de la Instrucción si bien sufrimos como nadie a los que sobrevivíamos nos ayudó a ser más fuertes mientras ustedes viviendo una vida pacífica y estúpida no aprendieron ni a cómo usar adecuadamente su propio poder! ¡En otras palabras, son inútiles! Jajajajaja * Se ríe Jio de forma burlona de Claire y Rinslet, esta última como podía estaba levantándose.

–Es una pena lo que ustedes pasaron, pero eso no te da el derecho de poner el riesgo la vida de gente inocente en la academia tal como lo hicieron, además puede que seamos aparentemente pacifistas pero si se meten con lo que defendemos los Laurenfrost somos como fieras * Decía sonriendo desafiante Rinslet.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=ecrjOGkDv6c** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=Rj0F7_BKERU &index=12&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906** **}**

–Jaaaaa ¡¿Aún crees tener oportunidad, adelante?! * Dice Jio, y en eso Rinslet corre hacia un costado para colocarse y apuntar su arco con flecha a Jio.

– ¡Esquiva esto si puedes bandido escurridizo! ¡Múltiples colmillos de hielo vayan y perforen, MULTIPLES FREEZING ARROW! * Grita el nombre de su técnica versión mejorada del original Rinslet ahora lanzando múltiples flechas que a su vez se convierten fragmentos de hielos lo cual esta vez lo convierte en un ataque imposible de esquivar para ello.

– ¡Muy buena técnica, pero tengo un espíritu que me ayudará a protegerme de eso! ¡Manifiéstate, Argos! * Grita Jio saliendo unos conos de roca que sirvieron como muro protegiéndolo.

– ¡Rayos pensé que al neutralizar sus movimientos lo tenía, pero él tiene un espíritu para la defensa! * Dice frustrada Rinslet.

–Jajajajaja ¡Aun así reconozco que tu técnica fue buena para neutralizar mis movimientos y posiblemente hubiera vencido a algún miembro ordinario de la escuela de la instrucción, pero yo estaba entre los más sobresalientes así que esto no es suficiente! ¡Y por cierto este espíritu no solo sirve para la defensa * Dice Jio con una sonrisa maligna, de repente unos conos empiezan a dirigirse a Rinslet quien los esquiva por los pelos.

– ¡Cielos, estuvo cerca! * Dice Rinslet suspirando a lo que Jio sonríe bestialmente.

–Si fuera tú no estaría aliviado * Dijo Jio confundiendo a Rinslet, de repente del suelo debajo de ella varios conos de tierra empezaron a impactarla causándole varias heridas y algunos de los conos de cierta forma se la llevaron contra la pared atorando sus brazos y pierna contra la pared quedando en una posición parecida a una crucifixión.

–D ¡Desgraciado, como te atreves a hacerme esto! *Dice adolorida y herida Rinslet.

– ¡Rinslet! * Grita Claire preocupada por su amiga.

–Jajajajaja ¡¿Qué tal perdedora?! * Dice Jio burlonamente pero en eso Claire se levanta corriendo hacia él.

– ¡Ataca Argos! * Grita Jio y varios conos de tierra se dirigen a Claire quien usando su flametounge da varios latigazos a gran velocidad destruyendo fácilmente los conos de tierra.

– ¡HELL BLAZE! * Grita Claire lanzando de su mano derecha una poderosa llamarada quemando toda la tierra del piso escuchándose un grito el cuál era del espíritu de tierra Argos quien aparentemente por tal poderosa llama se estaba destruyendo, en eso Claire lanza unos latigazos a los conos de tierra que aprisionaban a Rinslet destruyéndolos todos y liberándola, finalmente se ve de la tierra a una especie de alma marrón desvanecerse para ir de vuelta al Astral Zero mientras Rinslet al caer al suelo se levantaba adolorida.

 **Fin de soundrack {** **watch?v=Rj0F7_BKERU &index=12&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=ecrjOGkDv6c** **}**

– ¡Gracias Claire! * Dice Rinslet sonriendo adolorida.

– ¡No me agradezcas nada aún, primero debemos derrotar a este sujeto problemático! * Dice Claire con una sonrisa irónica.

– ¡Tienes razón, pero cada vez que encontramos una forma de vencerlo el saca un nuevo espíritu, si bien sus espíritus no son tan poderosos los saca en el momento oportuno para salvarse y causarnos dificultades! * Dice quejándose Rinslet.

– ¡Además su velocidad no ayuda mucho! ¿Puedes hacer una técnica parecida a la que usaste hace unos minutos? * Dice Claire seria refiriéndose a la variación del Freezing Arrow que Rinslet usó hace un momento.

– ¡Necesito tiempo para acumular magia elemental en mi ser pero dudo que ese tipo me lo permita otra vez! * Dice Rinslet lamentándose.

–"¡Vaya, hubieran sido útiles las Fire Star ahora pero las usé todo en mi combate con Goku, tendremos que seguir intentando de forma improvisada!" * Dijo en su mente Claire.

–Jajajaja ¡Las voy a acabar ahora! ¡Manifiéstate, Shining Ray! * Dice Jio lanzando de la mano un rayo brillante amarillo como si fuera una larga cuchilla hacia Claire quien se prepara para realizar una técnica defensiva.

– ¡FIRE WALL! * Grita Claire el nombre de su técnica produciendo un muro de fuego y al impactar el rayo brilloso al muro provoca una explosión lanzando a Claire.

– ¡KYAAAA! * Grita Claire mientras volaba una vez más pero de repente un lobo azulado detiene su caída atrapándola con sus dientes enganchando la espalda de su uniforme.

– ¡Eres Fenrir! * Dice Claire sonriendo al ver el espíritu de su amiga.

– ¡Bien hecho Fenrir! * Dice Rinslet con Fenrir soltando adecuadamente a Claire en el suelo y ladrando asintiendo.

–Jeeeh ¡Que molestia! ¡A ver cómo detienes esto! ¡Manifiéstate, Lighting Spear! * Grita Jio ahora invocando un espíritu lanza de rayo en su mano derecha, siendo este más grande que su espíritu de rayo anterior lanzándole a Rinslet ahora.

– ¡Rinslet, esquívalo! * Grita Claire pero el arma iba muy rápido a punto de impactar a Rinslet, sin embargo unas poderosas cuchillas de viento cortan en pedazos la lanza causando una leve explosión haciendo que dicho espíritu se desvanezca, esto sorprende a tanto a Jio como a las chicas y cuando el humo de la explosión se disipa ven que se trata de la mismísima Ellis Fahrengart.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=ecrjOGkDv6c** **}**

– ¡Ellis! * Gritan de alegría Rinslet y Claire alegres con la venida de su compañera en su ayuda quien tenía una mirada seria y determinante aunque se le notaba con algunas heridas que fueron reducidas gracias al frio sagrado de Reishia.

– ¡Imposible, se supone que mis subordinados debían encargarse de ti maldita! * Decía Jio con fastidio mientras Ellis lo miraba seriamente.

– ¡Así que tú eres su líder, tú debes ser Jio Inzagi maldito miserable! * Dice Ellis apretando los dientes con odio hacia Jío mientras Rinslet y Claire se extrañaron por su mirada.

– ¡El mismo! ¡¿Algún problema ser inferior?! * Le dice Jio con una sonrisa de burla, esto molesta más a Ellis.

–Ellis me alegra que estés a salvo y que hallas llegado aquí pero déjame hacerte una pregunta, si es verdad que ustedes lucharon contra los subordinados de este tipo ¿Cómo les fue a ti, Rakka y Reishia y donde están ellas ahora? * Preguntó seria Claire haciendo que Ellis abra los ojos ante la pregunta mirando hacia abajo ocultando sus ojos por sus flecos y empezando a temblar.

– ¡¿Ellis que sucede?! * Pregunta Rinslet preocupada cosa que también le pasaba a Claire.

–L Los 4 miembros de la banda de Inzagi que eran subordinados de este maldito fueron derrotados por los Caballeros Sylphid, tú villano lo puedes comprobar al no sentir sus presencias * Dice Ellis hablándole de forma seria a Jio pero sin mostrar sus ojos.

– ¡Maldita sea, es cierto no los siento a ninguno! ¡Esto no puede ser! * Dice Jio en Shock e incrédulo.

– ¡Eso es bueno Ellis pero te repito la última pregunta! ¡¿Dónde están Rakka y Reishia?! * Preguntó con insistencia Claire pero de repente vio caer unas lágrimas de Ellis.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=AeI_1PZPEK4** **}**

– ¡Ellas dieron sus vidas para poder derrotar al enemigo, protegerme y por culpa de eso están muertas! * Dijo Ellis agachándose mirando al suelo golpeando al suelo con impotencia, esta noticia dejó con los ojos en terror y shock tanto Rinslet como a Claire.

–Eso ¡Eso no puede ser, es imposible! *Dice Claire negándose a creer esto pero al ver como estaba Ellis claramente está comprobado que es verdad.

–¡Reishia se quedó sin casi nada de sangre para que su corazón siga funcionando debido a que usó una técnica prohibida que implicaba que usara casi toda su sangre para deshacerse de una poderosa nube de veneno mortal derrotando así a alguien llamada Venom y Rakka debido a su intento de bloquear la autodestrucción suicida de alguien llamado Bombardier que se suicidó, destruyeron sus órganos internos provocándole innumerables hemorragias internas, y poco después de despedirse el corazón de ambas dejaron de latir, no tenían pulso y dejaron de respirar después de despedirse encomendándome con todas sus fuerzas que yo siga con vida! ¡Estos malditos me las arrebataron, me quitaron a mis mejores amigas y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo! ¡No duden por favor de lo que digo porque eso solo hará que me cueste mucho más aceptar sus muertes! * Dijo Ellis impotente, después de escuchar eso Claire y Rinslet empezaron a emitir lágrimas de sus ojos.

–¡No puede ser, Reishia, era esto lo que tratabas de decirme el otro día, tenías el temor de perder a tus amigas porque presentías algo malo y la decisión fría a la que te referías junto con el miedo que tenías era a tu propia muerte, temías no ver nunca más a tus amigas porque tu muerte las separaría! ¡Yo no pude verlo cuando tratabas de decírmelo desesperada! ¡Soy una estúpida! * Grita llorando Rinslet al por fin comprender lo que oprimía a Reishia en aquel momento cuando la misma tenía miedo y le habló a Rinslet, la cual fue la última conversación que tuvieron.

– ¡Maldita sea, Rakka, justo cuando habías superado tu odio hacia mi familia y podíamos llevarnos mejor pasa esto; creías fuertemente en tu ideología de La Fortaleza de Piedra y con ella luchaste hasta el final salvando a tu amiga, fuiste mucho mejor de lo que yo jamás seré! * Dice llorando Claire.

–¡No puedo creer que mis lacayos hayan tenido que morir con el enemigo, pero así al menos estas ya no tendrán más refuerzos, por lo que yo aún tengo la ventaja! * Dijo Jio seriamente en eso Ellis se levanta con determinación limpiándose las lágrimas.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=AeI_1PZPEK4** **}**

– ¡No desperdiciaré la oportunidad que ellas me brindaron, me encomendaron derrotar a este tipo al igual que Goku quien va a pelear contra la persona quien los contrató, él me dijo que pelee al lado de ustedes! * Dijo determinante Ellis y el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Ya veo, así que Goku ya llegó con ella, pues si es así entonces luchemos juntas, vengaremos la muerte de nuestras compañeras a toda costa! * Dice Rinslet levantándose con determinación.

– ¡Si, estoy furiosa, le haré pagar por esto! * Dijo Claire también determinante y en eso el poder espiritual mágico de las tres empezaba a crecer.

–"¡El poder de las 3 está creciendo, ya veo, estas nobles no son muy buenas controlando su poder, pero sin embargo su poder va ligado de acuerdo a sus emociones, es mejor acabarlas de una vez antes de que ellas comprendan su propia fuerza!" * Decía serio Jio y con sudor en su frente.

Rinslet quien de vuelta transformó a Fenrir en su waffe, Ellis y Claire estaban paradas juntas con sus respectivos waffes preparándose para luchar, mientras Jio se ponía en guardia.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=a9XjY4kYP24 &t=220s** **}**

Ellis es la primera en atacar volando hacia Jio saca una cuchilla chocando ambas armas luego empezando una andadas de intentos de cortes chocando sus metales a gran velocidad, luego Jio intenta dar una patada a Ellis quien lo bloquea con el mango de su lanza(Esta Ellis es más hábil en el combate a corta distancia que la de la historia original que también peleó contra Jio ya que estuvo entrenando con más motivación luego de su derrota contra Goku por lo que es más hábil no siendo tan fácilmente dominada por un Jio sin un espíritu arma pudiendo Ellis defenderse), luego Jio da un salto hacia atrás pero Claire se dirige hacia él tratando de darle un latigazo llameante que lo sorprende usando su cuchilla para bloquearlo pero esta se rompe dejándolo sorprendido, luego Rinslet le lanza una Freezing Arrow que le roza el hombro congelándolo levemente.

– ¡¿Qué rayos pasa, ellas no tenían ese poder?! ¡Maldición ahora verá! * Grita Jio usando sus dos manos arrojándoles dos grandes pedazos de suelo.

– ¡Esa táctica no funcionará! * Grita Claire lanzando un latigazo llameante más fuerte esta vez destrozando los 2 pedazos pero un tercero fue lanzado poco después hacia arriba para que Jio pudiera usar su técnica de movimiento especial, de hecho este ya usó como techo ese pedazo para saltar hacia abajo y atacar sorpresivamente a las chicas, pero para su sorpresa Ellis iba directo hacia él.

– ¡Imposible, como leíste mi técnica si tú nunca la viste! * Dice sorprendido Jio mientras Ellis se dirigía a él con su lanza rodeada de un poderoso viento.

– ¡Solo observé tu movimiento sin perderte de vista! ¡Toma! * Grita con guerra Ellis tratando de derrotarlo con la misma técnica con la que venció a Spika, pero Jio hizo una acrobacia en el aire girando como un remolino en el mismo esquivando la estocada dándole una patada en el abdomen a Ellis quien iba cayendo al suelo mientras Jio logra aterrizar al suelo, pero Ellis logra amortiguar su caída gracias a su poder de viento.

– ¿Estas bien Ellis? * Pregunta Claire asintiendo Ellis.

– ¡Bien, ahora derrotémoslo! *Dice Claire asintiendo las tres.

– ¡No les será tan fácil! * Grita tratando de moverse, sin embargo para su horror ve que sus piernas están congeladas.

– ¡¿Qué es esto, no puedo moverme?! * Grito por primera vez con miedo Jio para luego mirar una flecha cerca de donde aterrizó.

– ¡Fuiste tú perra! * Le grita Jio a Ellis quien movía su cabello riendo.

–Jojojo ¡No te percataste que cuando estabas aterrizando lancé una flecha congelante, no te di en tu pierna pero aun así hizo su trabajo, evitar que sigas siendo escurridizo! * Dice Rinslet con confianza para shock de Jio.

– ¡Es nuestra oportunidad, ataquémoslo las tres para derrotarlo equipo Scarlet!*Grita con voz de mando Claire asintiendo las tres entonces las tres se preparaban rápidamente para atacar a un Jio inmóvil las tres siendo esta una oportunidad inmejorable para vencerlo.

– ¡Maldita sea, ya no me quedan espíritus defensivos! * Dice Jio invocando y lanzando un espíritu lobo color gris para atacarlos, pero rápidamente es vencido por un latigazo llameante de Claire.

– ¡Es tu fin! ¡FIRE BALL! * Grita Claire haciendo crecer de la punta de su látigo una gran bola de fuego lanzándoselo a Jio.

– ¡Colmillos congelantes vayan y perforen, FREEZING ARROW! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Ellis lanzando su flecha congelante y convirtiéndola en varios fragmentos de hielo.

– ¡Vayan y Alboroten, EVIL WINDS! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Ellis lanzando un poderoso viento con efecto de cuchillas el cual fue el mismo que usó para destruir aquél espíritu lanza de rayo; los 3 ataques se dirigían a un Jio que no podía zafarse.

– ¡Maldita sea, debí invocar a la réplica de la espada Vorpal pero ya no tengo tiempo! * Grita Jio cubriéndose pero de repente alguien vino corriendo y finalmente salto frente a Jio recibiendo todo el ataque combinado de las 3 chicas causando una explosión.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=a9XjY4kYP24 &t=220s** **}**

– ¡¿Alguien se interpuso pero quien fue?! * Dijo sorprendida Claire al igual que las otras dos esperando a que se disipe el humo y cuando se disipó se vio que era ni más ni menos que Spika quien utilizó su cuerpo para proteger a su líder quedando con bastantes heridas sangrantes.

– ¡Buah! * Dijo Spika echando sangre por la boca y cayendo tendida al suelo.

– ¡Spika, aún seguía con vida después de que la derroté! * Decía sorprendida Ellis.

– ¡¿Entonces ella era uno de los subordinados de Jio?! * Pregunto Rinslet con Ellis asintiendo.

–Sí, me costó mucho trabajo ganarle, pero no pensé que aun estuviera viva, y más aún tener fuerzas para llegar hasta aquí * Decía Ellis sorprendida.

– ¡Protegió sin dudar a su jefe, si no fuera por ella lo hubiéramos vencido! * Decía Claire, y en eso Jio aprovechó toda esa distracción para invocar finalmente a su réplica de la Espada Vorpal la cual era una hermosa espada negra color noche aunque más pequeña y menos gruesa que la; la cual al tenerla en su mano la usa para romper con ella el hielo de sus piernas para liberarse, luego de eso observó seriamente a una agonizante Spika quien por ese letal ataque en conjunto estaba a punto de morir ya no pudo sacar sus espinas metálicas por falta de energías y por sus heridas adquiridas en batalla.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=vByIR-fPls0 &index=29&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906** **}**

–S ¡Señor, me alegra que esté a salvo, usted no puede ser asesinado por ese trió de basuras, prometió que se convertiría en el sucesor del Rey Demonio Salomón! E ¡Eso es lo que debe suceder, usted debe gobernar estas tierras de magia esparciendo su maldad para humillar a estos estúpidos nobles, e incluso ponerse al nivel de un señor elemental, usted seguir en este mundo para lograr eso! ¡Yo acepto que soy solo una herramienta pero me alegra haber ayudado para que usted aún siga aquí para lograr sus ambiciones, sus sueños! L ¡Lógrelo Señor! * Dice Spika sus últimas palabras para posteriormente cerrar sus ojos y dejar de respirar transformándose su cuerpo e la versión muñeca vudú de Spika rompiéndose la misma; esto indicaba el fin de Spika siendo la derrota definitiva de los 4 subordinados de JioInzagi; Jio solo se la quedó mirando en silencio sin decir nada.

– ¡¿No vas a decir nada?! ¡Ella murió por ti, estaba loca y su ideología estaba mal, pero al igual que mis amigas ella dio su vida por ti; di algo di almenos que la vengaras a ella y a las demás! * Dice Ellis seriamente a Jio en cierta forma respetando en el final a Spika a pesar de ser un enemigo su espíritu valiente al haber dado su vida por salvar a su señor.

– ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¡Ellos fueron creados a través de muñecos mágicos que robé mezclándolos con espíritus familiares, y al utilizar sellos malditos; esos 3 factores ayudaron a crearlos a todos ellos, yo los creé asi que solo hicieron lo que debían, lucharon por mí hasta el final como las herramientas que eran! * Dijo Jio con seriedad.

– ¡Infeliz, no tienes corazón miserable! * Dice enojada Ellis.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=vByIR-fPls0 &index=29&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906** **}**

– ¡Cállate, a mí no me importa ese tipo de cosas, solo nublarían mi juicio para lograr mis objetivos! ¡Estoy harto de ustedes y de Goku, hasta Restia me agrada más que ustedes ya que al menos ella tampoco deja que el sentimentalismo la nuble, así que confío en que ella matará a ese simio odioso, pero yo las aniquilaré ahora con todo mi poder de sucesor del Rey Salomón! ¡Admiren esta arma que me obsequió Restia, tendrán el honor de morir en su poder! * Dice Jio con enojo y seriedad.

– ¡Ellis, intentar razonar con ese idiota es inútil, lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir luchando hasta vencerlo, pero con esa arma parece que se volvió más fuerte! * Dice Claire con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¡Si, debemos darlo todo, su poder ha crecido bastante! * Dice preocupada Rinslet.

– ¡Esta bien! ¡Iremos por él! * Dice determinante Ellis preparándose junto con Claire y Rinslet a luchar con todo en la etapa final de la batalla contra Jio.

* * *

 **/Santo Reino de Lugia/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=xnw8AFnEDt0** **}**

Estaba sentada en su trono la cardenal del Santo Reino Milennia Sanctus perdida en sus pensamientos, estaba intrigada por lo que había oído de su subordinada Lurie también conocida con otro nombre en el santo reino, la misma le había comentado algo muy interesante para ella como la existencia de alguien muy joven, fuerte y que no usa magia para luchar.

–"Fufufu ¡Apuesto que algunos de los que oyeron de él ya lo consideran una amenaza que quieren destruir, seguramente una de esas personas es La Reina de la Calamidad que se encuentra en Teocracia en sociedad con Sjora Kahn, e incluso puede que si alguien estricta como El Mismísimo Señor Elemental del Fuego Volcanius sabe de él seguramente si lo ve como un peligro por mínimo que sea querrá eliminarlo, aún si no es controlada por la llamada oscuridad del otro mundo dado que de los 5 señores elementales es la de peor carácter y temperamento; se sabe que destruyo parte de Teocracia hace tiempo por ser controlada la llamada Oscuridad del Otro Mundo; pero siendo sincera ese hecho pudo haber ocurrido tarde o temprano incluso sin eso; sería interesante ver a ese tal Goku provocar su ira, ¿tal vez durante el torno del Blade Dance?" * Decía en su mente sonriendo tiernamente Milennia.

–"¡Pero aunque todos esos puede que lo quieran muerto, yo no y posiblemente mi señor tampoco, bueno al menos no por ahora, antes quiero conocerle personalmente, saber de qué es capaz y observar si me puede ser útil o no! * Dice sonriendo Milennia.

De repente sus pensamientos son interrumpidos ya que se abre la puerta que da a la sala donde se encuentra y allí entra una hermosa joven vestida con un uniforme parecido al de la academia areishia pero de color azul teniendo algunos fragmentos de armadura en los brazos indicativo de que es un caballero del imperio, tiene un hermoso cabello rubio largo trenzado, un frente(pechos) decente y unos brillantes ojos de zafiro infundidos en brillo; en síntesis es alguien con una belleza envidiable; la misma se arrodilló de una pierna al estilo caballero en señal humildad y reverencia hacia la cardenal Milennia; esta hermosa chica era conocida como el As del Santo Reino de Lugia y líder del equipo de Los Caballeros Espíritus Sagrados llamada Luminaris Saint Leisched.

– ¿Me mandó llamar señora? * Dijo cortésmente Luminaris.

–Sí, quería hablar contigo sobre algo necesito que hagas en aproximadamente un mes * Dijo Milennia sonriente.

–Dígame lo que necesita y lo hare * Dice cortésmente Luminaris.

–Bien, como sabemos los equipos de nuestro reino que representaran a nuestro santo reino ya fueron seleccionados hace pocas semanas pero lo que deseo es dentro de un mes un Blade Dance amistoso contra un Equipo del Imperio Ordesia proveniente de la Acadenia Espiritual Areishia * Dice Milennia sonriente.

– ¿Un Blade Dance amistoso contra un equipo de allí, como seria eso? * Pregunta con curiosidad Luminaris poniéndose ahora de pie.

–Digamos que será diferente ya que no se usarán las mismas reglas que el Blade Dance oficial, solo participaran tres de tu equipo y tres de ese equipo, los combates no serán en equipo sino de uno contra uno, quien gane más combates gana, digamos que será un Blade Dance para mejorar de alguna forma nuestra relación con ese imperio con quien históricamente no estuvimos en tan buenos términos * Decía feliz Milennia siendo esto claramente una coartada, esto generó interés en Luminaris.

–Entiendo, aunque tengo entendido que su etapa de selección aún no ha terminado * Dijo Luminaris con seriedad.

–Despreocúpate por eso, en realidad ese equipo que será su oponente muy posiblemente clasifique, por eso esperaremos un mes * Dice seriamente Milennia.

–Ya veo, ¿Y hay una razón en especial para elegir ese equipo? * Dijo Luminaris curiosa.

–Simplemente en ese equipo hay un miembro interesante con quien me gustaría que luches, y es un joven que posee un contrato con un espíritu elemental.

– ¡¿Qué, un joven elementalista?! * Dijo sorprendida Luminaris.

–No exactamente, si bien él tiene un contrato con un espíritu no sabe absolutamente nada sobre poder mágico elemental * Dijo relajada Milennia.

– ¿Entonces señora que es lo que lo hace especial como para querer que sea mi oponente? * Dice confundida Luminaris.

–Es un hombre que lucha sin ayuda de su espíritu, lo hace solo con un gran manejo del cuerpo a cuerpo, de hecho ha ganado todos sus combates clasificatorios en su academia y es fuerte; por eso quiero que luches con él con todo tu poder, es una orden

* Dice seriamente Milennia.

– ¡Esta bien, lucharé con todo mi poder contra ese joven! ¿Por cierto como es su nombre? * Preguntó curiosa Luminaris.

–Se llama Son Goku pero se lo conoce como Goku, elige a 2 más de tu equipo para que luchen contra 2 del suyo; y las tres aprovechen para prepararse adecuadamente; nosotros haremos el acuerdo con Ordesia y esa academia para concretar el duelo ¿Ok?

* Dice sonriente Milennia.

– ¡De acuerdo, así será! * Dice con determinación Luminaris.

– ¡Eso era todo, puedes retirarte! * Dice ordenando Milennia.

– ¡Esta bien, me retiro mi señora! * Dice Luminaris inclinándose cortésmente para retirarse del lugar.

–"Me pregunto ¿qué dirá mi señor cuando se entere de este peculiar sujeto al igual que por supuesto El Señor Elemental del Fuego? Fufufu * Ríe maliciosamente Milennia, al parecer Goku sin saberlo se ha ganado la atención de gente muy poderosa y peligrosa.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=xnw8AFnEDt0** **}**

* * *

 **/Final del camino de la cueva minera espiritual de Ciudad Gado, con Claire, Ellis y Rinslet vs Jio/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=Cj4wBGXgWXQ** **}**

Jio apuntaba su espada replica de vorpal a las 3 chicas, finalmente Jio corre a atacarlas a gran velocidad, Ellis fue a chocar su lanza de viento contra la espada, pero al producirse el choque de armas la espada emitió una poderosa honda eléctrica de choque que impactó a Ellis mandándola a volar.

– ¡Arg! * Grita con dolor Ellis cayendo al suelo.

– ¡Ellis! * Grita preocupada Claire.

– ¡Tú no te salvaras chica gato! * Dijo Jio agitando su aspada lanzando una poderosa aura negra eléctrica hacia Claire.

– ¡FIRE WALL! * Grito Claire el nombre de su técnica defensiva creando un muro de fuego, pero desgraciadamente el aura de la espada destruyo el muro con facilidad creando una explosión que la mando a volar.

– ¡Kyaaaaa! * Grita Claire mientras es estrellada contra el suelo.

– ¡Claire! ¡Maldito! ¡Colmillos de hielo vayan y perforen, FREEZING ARROW! * Grita Rinslet enviando su flecha congelante que posteriormente se transforma en varios fragmentos de hielo dirigiéndose a Jio quien sonríe.

– ¡Ese truco no servirá imbécil! GRIAAAA * Grita Jio bestialmente enviando el aura eléctrica de su espada destruyendo todos los fragmentos y mandando a volar a Rinslet estrellándole contra la pared.

– ¡Buarg! * Grita con dolor Rinslet echando sangre por la boca cayendo al suelo.

–Jajajaja ¡Con este poder ustedes no tienen oportunidad, y eso que no estoy usando su verdadero poder como lo hice con Goku! * Grita Jio con una sonrisa bestial, con esta arma Jio estaba abrumando a las chicas quienes se levantan dificultosamente y con dolor.

–N ¡No nos rendiremos! * Dice determinante Claire.

– ¡Haré justicia como sea por mis amigas! * Dice con determinación Ellis.

– ¡No dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya maldito arrogante! * Dice desafiante Rinslet.

–Jajajaja ¡Claro me saldré con la mía porque tengo el poder de mi parte, no necesito esas cursilerías que ustedes usan o dicen! ¡Aquí voy! * Grita como una bestia Jio dirigiéndose para tratar de cortar a Claire, la misma intenta darle un latigazo llameante, pero Jio lo esquiva logrando golpearle con la espada mandándola a volar hacia arriba ocasionándole una cortada en el hombro haciendo que caiga fuertemente al suelo, luego se dirige a atacar a Ellis quien intenta bloquear con el mango de su lanza pero nuevamente es estrellada contra la pared golpeándose la cabeza sangrando levemente al caer al suelo, después emitió un salto esquivando una flecha congelante de Rinslet para posteriormente a gran velocidad se colocó detrás de Rinslet estando él también de espaldas y una gran rapidez le cortó la espalda a Rinslet haciéndole sangrar y cayendo al suelo; las 3 chicas estaban heridas tendidas en el suelo mientras Jio se mostraba de pie y triunfante.

–Jajajaja ¡Se los dije, no pueden vencerme, yo ganaré! ¡Ahora es su fin! * Grita Jio apuntando su espada hacia Claire.

– ¡Tú serás la primera, chica Gato! * Grita Jio empezando de la punta de su espada a cargarse un rayo negro color noche para finalmente lanzarse hacia Claire.

–C ¡Claire! * Grita Rinslet desesperada el ver a ese poderoso rayo a punto de impactarla cuando de repente una enorme roca fue lanzada hacia el rayo chocando con él y destruyéndose neutralizando así el rayo negro.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=Cj4wBGXgWXQ** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=oU7zEJMZIVY** **}**

Quien apareció era una especie de caballero de gran tamaño, no está ni cerca de Glasya-Labolas pero si es más grande de lo que sería un humano normal, está completamente cubierto de una armadura color blanco plateado con bordes amarillos brillantes, un casco del mismo color al igual que su escudo gran escudo y su espada que casi lo iguala a él en tamaño cuyo mango es del mismo color de la armadura, sin embargo la parte metálica es plateada con un borde morado en medio, era el legendario espíritu caballero santo Georgios que por generaciones sirvió al imperio Ordesia, además de ser el espíritu de Fianna que por años no había podido convocar por lo que Goku la motivó a esforzarse hasta lograrlo y aparentemente lo hizo finalmente con éxito, de hecho la misma estaba con una especie de kimono de sacerdotisa para ritual apareciendo detrás del espíritu caballero, Fianna había llegado finalmente a unirse a la batalla.

– ¡Chicas, perdón por la tardanza, el resellado está completo! * Grita Fianna con determinación y decisión indicando que tuvo éxito en el resellado de Jormungandr.

– ¡Princesa Fianna! * Gritan con emoción y alegría Claire, Rinslet y Ellis asintiendo esta última para luego extender sus manos.

– ¡Oh magia de curación dispérsate a mis aliados, CURATIVE DISPERSION! * Grita Fianna dispersando de su mano una energía mágica blanca que al estar en contacto con Claire Rinslet y Ellis empieza a curar bastante sus heridas para que posteriormente las 3 puedan ponerse de pie.

– ¡Ahora me siento bien! *Dice feliz Claire.

– ¡Yo también, me siento renovada de nuevo * Dice sorprendida Ellis.

– ¡Sus poderes curativos son increíbles princesa! * Dijo también feliz Rinslet

– ¡Gracias chicas, me alegra que ahora estén bien! * Dice sonriendo Fianna.

– ¡Maldita desgraciada, así que terminó el sellado y para colmo curó las heridas de esas infelices! * Dice Jio con molestia a lo que Fianna lo mira seriamente.

– ¡Escúchame Jio Inzagi he escuchado de ti siendo un delincuente que ha asesinado a varias personas, te detendremos aquí y ahora! ¡Yo anteriormente no podía convocar mi espíritu por un hecho doloroso de mi pasado, pero gracias al apoyo de Goku pude lograrlo e incluso ir más allá en estos días, y usaré ese poder para junto con mis compañeras de equipo derrotarte! * Dice con mucha determinación Fianna, entonces las 4 princesas se paraban determinantes juntas para prepararse de cara a ir con todo en esta parte de la batalla.

–Jeeeeh ¡Aunque estén curadas yo las dejaré de vueltas heridas o incluso muertas! * Dice Jio levantando su espada para luego correr a gran velocidad para intentar cortar a Claire, pero para su sorpresa esta engancho el mango de la misma con su látigo llameante justo después de esquivar el golpe.

– ¡¿Crees que usar los mismos movimientos funcionaran nuevamente?! * Dice Claire desafiante, luego de eso de atrás de ella Ellis atacó con su lanza envuelta en viento cortando el hombro de Jio quien uso el aura de su espada para liberarse empujando a Claire pero la misma no callo poniéndose a salvo gracias al viento de Ellis; después de eso Rinslet lanzó al techo su Freezing Arrow haciendo que un gran pedazo congelado de él caiga encima de un sorprendido Jio quien lanza un rayo de la espada para destruirlo, pero eso era una distracción ya que para su sorpresa Georgios se acercó con su espada golpeándolo en el abdomen fuertemente mandándolo a volar.

– ¡Buarg! * Grita Jio escupiendo saliva para luego chocar fuertemente contra la pared produciendo escombros al caer.

– ¡Lo hicimos bien! * Dice con alegría Claire con las demás asintiendo con felicidad, luego de esto Jio se levanta dificultosamente casi sin aire.

–M ¡Miserables, les haré pagar por esto! * Dijo Jio ahora lanzándoles el aura de su espada. Pero para su mala suerte fue bloqueado por el escudo de Georgios reforzado por una barrera de Fianna.

– ¡Imposible, que rayos es ese espíritu! * Dice atónito Jio al ver la resistencia del escudo de Georgios.

–Georgios es un especialista en la defensa, un aura como esa no podrá jamás romper su escudo * Dice seriamente Fianna.

– ¡Carajo, pero eso no detendrá, recibe esto! * Grita Jio lanzando su poderoso rayo impactando al escudo de Jio reforzado con la barrera de Fianna sorprendentemente destruyéndolo tanto al escudo como a la barrera mandando a volar a Gorgios y a Fianna.

–Kyaaaaaa * Grita Fianna cayendo al suelo al igual que Georgios quien cae a su lado.

– ¡Princesa Fianna! * Gritan preocupadas las demás al ver a Fianna caer al suelo, pero sorprendentemente esta se levanta aunque dificultosamente.

–T ¡Te aseguro que ese poder no le llega ni a los talones a la Rubia Elstein, y Georgios lo sabe, por eso ni él ni yo nos dejaremos vencer por esto! ¡Ahora Georgios mostrémosle los resultados de nuestro entrenamiento duro que tuvimos y de la motivación de Goku! * Grita con voz de mando Fianna con Georgios asintiendo, de repente el cuerpo del mismo empieza a brillar para sorpresa de todos.

– ¡Oh noble caballero, conviértete en tu forma de estoque para brindarnos tu poder para llevarnos a la victoria, transfórmate en tu forma waffe Save Of The Queen! * Grita Fianna el canto convirtiéndose Georgios en su forma elemental waffe que consiste en un estoque plateado con bordes amarillentos, y al caer en las manos de Fianna inmediatamente lo clava al suelo al suelo liberando un gran cuadrado mágico que cubre todo el terreno donde se encuentran parada Fianna y las otras tres chicas, de repente estas 3 últimas, Claire, Rinslet y Ellis sentían como su poder se incrementaba.

– ¡Nuestro poder se incrementa! * Dice sorprendida Claire.

– ¡Sí, es increíble! * Dice alegre Rinslet.

– ¡Usaremos todo este poder para ganar! * Dice con determinación Ellis asintiendo las otras dos.

– ¡Chicas, ahora depende de ustedes tres, ataquen con su máximo poder ahora y derrótenlo! * Dice determinante Fianna con las 3 asintiendo y preparándose para atacar.

–Jajajaja ¡Ustedes no lo lograrán, ahora terminaré con esto! * Grita Jio confiado preparándose para lanzar su rayo negro de su espada replica de Vorpal para finalmente lanzarlo.

– ¡Te venceremos ahora con este nuevo poder! ¡FIRE BALL * Grita Claire acumulando su bola de fuego, pero esta no es la que lanza habitualmente, es la que utilizó en su último combate contra Goku que es una bola de fuego más poderosa, con un color carmesí que pareciera casi como un magma capaz de quemar al mismísimo fuego lanzándolo hacia Jio.

– ¡Yo no me quedaré atrás, te venceremos! ¡Múltiples colmillos congelantes vayan y perforen, MULTIPLE FREEZING ARROW! *Grita Rinslet lanzando múltiples flechas congelantes convirtiéndose todas en una gran cantidad de fragmentos de hielo dirigiéndose a Jio.

– ¡Te venceremos por Rakka y Reishia! ¡Oh viento explosivo derriba con tu poder al enemigo, WIND BOMB! *Grita Ellis lanzando un viento más poderos con un efecto más poderoso como si fuera una tormenta el cual se dirige a Jio.

Sus respectivos ataques chocaron manteniéndose el ataque de Jio y el de las chicas tratándose de ganarse unos a otros hasta que finalmente Jio fue perdiendo terreno hasta que finalmente el ataque conjunto fue directamente hacia él sin que pueda esquivar usando solo su espada replica de Vorpal como defensa, pero esta termina destruyéndose por la combinación de estos poderosos ataques, ya que al ser una simple replica su defensa no es lo suficientemente buena.

– ¡MIERDAAAA! * Grita Jio recibiendo el impacto del ataque causando esto una gran explosión en el lugar y cuando se disipa el humo se ve a un Jio ensangrentado tendido en el suelo con los ojos en blanco, su ropa bastante dañada e inconsciente, luego de esto la energía que formaba su falsa espada Vorpal se convirtió en una pequeña esfera de energía color noche y desapareció del lugar.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=oU7zEJMZIVY** **}**

JioInzagi finalmente había sido derrotado

– ¡Lo Logramos! * Gritan alegres las 4.

– ¡Por fin vencimos a Jio Inzagi! * Dice Fianna estando cansada quien está a punto de caer pero es sostenida por Rinslet del hombro.

– ¡Supongo que usted tuvo un gran desgaste de magia espiritual princesa, pero muchas gracias por su ayuda! * Dijo Rinslet alegre.

– ¡Al contrario, gracias a ustedes he llegado a estos niveles, no solo pude convocar de nuevo a mis espíritu, sino logre también mi elemental waffe, algo que no podía lograrlo nuca hasta ahora gracias al apoyo de ustedes y de Goku! * Dice Fianna sonriendo emocionada.

– ¡Es bueno saber eso y gracias a nuestro trabajo en equipo vencimos a Jio a pesar de ser bastante fuerte! * Dice Claire sonriente.

–Sí, pudimos vencer al líder de la Banda de Inzagi, en cierta forma con toda esa banda vencida al menos Rakka y Reishia podrán descansar en paz * Decía Ellis hablando con tristeza, y escuchar eso dejó en Shock a Fianna, entonces las 3 le contaron lo que sucedió con ellas lo cual también dejó triste a la princesa.

–Ya veo, es una verdadera lástima, ellas cumplían con su deber y también lucharon para proteger a su capitana y amiga, es una pena que les ocurriera esta desgracia * Decía con tristeza Fianna luego de eso se produjo un sepulcral silencio hasta que finalmente alguien fue viniendo de un lado del lugar, y era ni más ni menos que Est.

– ¡Est, estas aquí! ¡¿Acaso terminaste tu batalla con ese monstruo?! * Pregunta Claire sorprendida.

–Sí, lo he derrotado * Dijo Est sin emoción al llegar comenzando a relatarles como venció a Buyon.

* * *

 **/Flashback,** **Final del camino hacia Jormungandr, con Est vs Buyon/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=dYcYfya9THw &t=7s** **}**

Est seguía esquivando los intentos de Buyon por atraparla con su lengua pero Est seguía esquivando y al mismo tiempo que le daba golpes los mismos simplemente rebotaban en Buyon; esto era prácticamente una pelea bastante tediosa y aburrida si fuera parte un torneo con espectadores, ya que los ataques elementales de Buyon tampoco dañaban a Est lo cual resultaba en un punto muerto, entonces Buyon intentó algo diferente usando con su lengua para levantar un montón de rocas lanzándolos a Est quien las corta con su mano puesto en forma de karate, pero Buyon sonrió habiendo usado eso solo como cebo para dirigir su lengua hacia Est finalmente poniéndole más emoción a la pelea atrapando a la pequeña dirigiéndola hacia su boca, finalmente metiéndola en su boca, sonriendo con sus afilados colmillos al creer que la venció el monstruo, sin embargo por alguna razón no podía tragársela resultando que Est se estaba sujetando de su garganta impulsándose de nuevo cerca de sus afilados dientes que eran como un muro bloqueando su salida.

–Lo siento, pero tendrás que despedirte de tus dientes * Dice sin emoción y calmadamente Est poniendo su mano en forma de golpe de karate y como si fuera una espada corta todos los dientes de Buyon lo cuál era lo único de su cuerpo saliendo Est finalmente de la boca.

– ¡BRUAAAAAAGH! * Grita Buyon con furia y susto al quedarse sin dientes.

– ¿Sabes? Tendría piedad si fueras un simple animal o espíritu controlado, pero tu haz devorado a espíritus inocentes para fortalecerte por voluntad propia, así que lo siento pero acabaré contigo, tu cuerpo puede soportar los golpes rebotándolos, pero ¿podrás soportar golpes tan rápidos que no terminan de rebotar? * Dice Est extrañando esto a Buyon que está molesto.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=dYcYfya9THw &t=7s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=QAG80ZW0XbA** **}**

Est empezó a ponerse en posición de karate levantando su mano derecha hacia arriba acumulando y concentrando una poderosa aura blanca brillante luminosa de su mano extrañando esto a Buyon quien esperaba recibir confiado este ataque.

– ¡Arte Demon Slayer de Acero! ¡Cientos de golpes cortantes de acero luminoso, RAIN OF LIGHT STEEL CUTTING BLOWS! * Dice en voz alta Est saliendo cientos de rayos de luz cortantes que se dirigían hacia el estómago de Buyon, y al llegar empezaron a impactarlo a gran velocidad, el cuerpo de Buyon intentaba rebotar ataques, pero al ser muchos a una súper velocidad y muchas veces seguidas en la misma zona haciendo que el estómago al no poder rebotar los golpes empezó a hincharse al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, esto generó terror y miedo en Buyon ya que sabía lo que le sucedería si explotaba.

–B ¡BRUAAAAAAAAAGH! * Grita Buyon y al hincharse lo suficiente pareciendo una pelota y los ojo quedándose saltones finalmente en cuerpo entero de Buyon explota dispersándose los restos de su cuerpo por todo el lugar siendo esta una escena grotesca, Est esquivo todos los pedazos y manchas de sangre verde que se dispersaban por el lugar; cuando todo terminó Est quedó mirando los pedazos con frialdad demostrando que no es ninguna blandengue al castigar con la muerte a este terrible monstruo. Buyon al igual que su hermano de raza que había luchado en el pasado con Goku había muerto siendo este derrotado por la poderosa Est quien lo derrotó sin muchas dificultades demostrando que también es un espíritu de alto nivel al igual que Restia ya que derrotó fácilmente a un monstruo que generó bastantes problemas a Goku hace años sin siquiera usar todo su poder.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=QAG80ZW0XbA** **}**

–Aunque no eras un demonio actuabas como uno y yo como la **Demon Slayer** castigo a los demonios malvados, por eso este fue tu final * Decía Est para posteriormente observar como las almas de los espíritus devorados por el mismo se dirigían al otro mundo indicativo que podrán descansar ahora en el otro mundo.

–Ya veo, supongo que lo mejor es ir con las demás * Dijo Est comprendiendo la situación yendo de vuelta donde se encuentran las demás chicas.

 **/Fin de Flashback/**

* * *

–Y eso fue lo que sucedió * Dijo Est sin emoción.

– ¡Ya veo, me alegra que tú también hayas ganado tu batalla al igual que nosotras Est! * Dice alegre Claire

–Supongo que ya que hemos ganado nuestras batallas, solo hay una persona de nuestro equipo que debe ganar su respectiva batalla * Decía seria Rinslet, luego de esto guardando silencio todas para luego mirarse mutuamente y asentir.

– ¡GOKU! *Dijeron todas juntas al mismo tiempo y efectivamente su batalla contra Restia era la última que faltaba en este grupo de batallas en Ciudad Gado.

–La tal Restia debe ser la que posee los documentos robados * Dijo Fianna seria.

–Entonces ahora queda a cargo de Goku detenerla * Dijo Claire con seriedad.

–"Mi Goku no la tendrá fácil, pero tengo fe en él" * Dijo Est en su mente determinante pero sin emoción.

–Sé dónde debemos ir, en el lugar donde…. Bueno, yo y mis amigas luchamos contra el resto de los bandidos * Dijo triste Ellis.

– ¡Entonces vamos rápido, vamos a apoyar a Goku! * Dijo Claire determinante con todas asintiendo también con determinación partiendo de inmediato hacia la zona del camino largo donde Ellis y sus subordinadas habían luchado contra el enemigo con el objetivo de apoyar a Goku.

* * *

 **/En un lugar desconocido y poco distinguible/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=JSRwM-mTtEU &t=1s** **}**

Se encontraban 2 chicas jóvenes de la misma estatura de Est teniendo las mismas una tierna apariencia, una era una joven con el pelo de color agua brillante, su flequillo está cortado a una longitud uniforme y sus ojos se parecen a la superficie de los lagos siendo realmente hermosos, traía una especie de vestido del mismo color que su pelo aunque no tenía mucho que mostrar en frente; mientras la otra tenía el pelo largo carmesí, unos ojos color rubíes, y unos pequeños cuernos puntiagudos parecidos a los de un toro pero de menor tamaño, llevaba un vestido revelador color rojo a pesar de no tener mucho que destacar en el frente(pechos pequeños) con un par tiernos colmillos pequeños en la parte de arriba de su boca y orejas puntiagudas, ambas aun así a pesar de ser pequeñas casi sin pechos tenían cuerpos bien formados como Claire y Est; ambas observaban una especie de bola de cristal donde miraban atentamente a Goku quien iba al lado de Restia dirigiéndose a su gran batalla, aparentemente ellas venían observando a Goku desde hace mucho tiempo por lo que cada cosa que haga genera interés en estas pequeñas misteriosas chicas.

– ¿Qué opinas de este chico Son Goku? * Pregunto seria la chica de pelo agua brillante.

–Creo que es un fanfarrón, querer desafiar a espíritus del más alto nivel que son capaces de asumir formas humanas, francamente no me agradan los que no conocen su lugar * Dice la misteriosa chica con con cuernos y pelo carmesí con seriedad.

–Quizás, pero a veces eso es lo que hace diferente a algunos humanos ¿no crees? * Dijo con una sonrisa la peli agua brillante.

–Eso depende, los humanos en su mayor parte son débiles, solo se creen valientes cuando tienen un arma poderosa o un ejército, en el pasado así me enfrentaron y los fulminé a todos enseñándoles su lugar; no me importaría hacer eso con este chiquillo, aunque es muy probable que ahora la espíritu de la oscuridad lo haga trizas, y ya sabes que alguien que no puede ni con ella, mucho menos conmigo

* Dice la peli carmesí con cuernos mirando a pesar de sus palabras con interés a Goku.

–Es cierto, pero no seas tan duro con él, recuerda que un humano nos salvó en el pasado del poder de la oscuridad del otro mundo * Dijo la peli agua brillante.

–Eso es distinto, ese humano era especial, a pesar de que supuestamente estaba hecho para poder despertar de sí un súper poder suficiente rivalizar con uno de nosotros hasta incluso matarnos en un descuido de batalla, aun así esa persona que ganó el último Blade Dance nos salvó de la oscuridad del otro mundo; pero esa persona era alguien con una gran convicción, en cambio este idiota es alguien con afición a la batalla; simplemente este individuo estúpido solo le gusta imponerse desafío a lo loco, he matado algunos pocos de su clase que se atrevieron a desafiarme, ya sea humanos o espíritus aun así los mande al otro mundo* Dijo de forma fría la pequeña con cuernos y cabello carmesí.

– ¿Pero oye, no te gustaría verlo en persona? * Dice la peli agua brillante sonriendo a lo que la peli carmesí con cuernos también da una sonrisa aunque maliciosa.

–Bueno, no podemos mostrarnos casi ante nadie pero haré una excepción con él solo si demuestra que puede al menos ser un oponente decente para la espíritu de la oscuridad, pero aceptaré encontrarme con él solo para enseñarle su lugar, más aun sabiendo que el Blade Dance es un torneo en honor a nosotros, no a los participantes, técnicamente incluso es nuestro evento así que puede que le dé un pequeño 'saludo' para enseñarle algo de humildad Fufufu * Ríe maliciosamente la peli carmesí con cuernos.

–De acuerdo, cuando tú vayas yo te acompañaré, a mí me agrada la chica rubia que suele estar en su equipo ya que al parecer cocina bien, quizás podría darme de ofrendas unos deliciosos panqueques

* Dice con una sonrisa la de peli agua brillante con una expresion comica infantil haciendo caer una gota de sudor en la nuca a la peli carmesi.

–¡Tú siempre pensando en comida, simplemente te advierto que si al verlo a este Goku me falta el respeto le daré un terrible escarmiento peor de lo que Restia Ashdoll o Terminus Est podrían hacerle en batalla; también voy a averiguar su pasado! pero….. * Dice haciendo una pausa en silencio la chica con cuernos de pelo carmesí.

– ¿Pero? * Interroga la peli agua brillante.

–Escúchame bien Iseria, si detecto que es un peligro para este mundo yo Volcanicus El Señor Elemental del Fuego juro que no le daré un simple escarmiento o lección de humildad sino que lo atacaré con toda mi ira hasta eliminarlo, y esta vez lo haré conscientemente sin ninguna influencia externa como si la pude haber tenido en las cosas que habré hecho cuando estaba controlada por la oscuridad del otro mundo * Dice seriamente la llamada Volcanius quien es la mismísima Señor Elemental de Fuego a quien todos veneran en especial los del Imperio Ordesia y que fue quien destruyó la tierra de los Elstein, por ende el hogar de Claire y Rubia, aunque según sus palabras controlada por la misteriosa oscuridad del otro mundo.

–Bueno al igual que tu yo aparentemente hice cosas que no recuerdo mientras era controlada por esa oscuridad del otro mundo, pero si ese pequeño o cualquiera puede amenazar a nuestro mundo yo Iseria Seaward Señor Elemental del Agua te ayudaré * Dice seriamente la llamada Iseria Seaward El Señor Elemental del Agua también hablando seriamente, la misma hace tiempo cuando era controlada por la misteriosa oscuridad del otro mundo selló en un hielo maldito a la hermana menor de Rinslet llamada Judía Laurentfrost durante un ritual en que supuestamente esta cometió un error lo cual molestó a la señora elemental del agua, pero en realidad simplemente Iseria hizo lo que hizo por culpa de la dichosa oscuridad que la controlaba.

Ambas a pesar de esto aparentemente observarían ansiosas la batalla de Goku, sin embargo las 2 son seres que claramente son incluso más poderosas que Restia, los futuros problemas de Goku si sobrevive al actual se hacen cada vez más amenazantes, ya que posiblemente en el futuro tendrá que lidiar con los tipos de espíritus más fuertes que hay los cuales se colocan en la cima de los demás espíritus, ¡hablamos de los mismísimos señores elementales! ¿Cómo lidiará Goku con ese par de seres superiores si le toca luchar contra ellas? Goku claramente debe cuidarse de no hacer enfadar a ninguna de las dos, principalmente a la espíritu femenina Señor Elemental de Fuego, pero hablamos de Goku y lograr sacar de quicio a las personas es una de sus especialidades ya sean aliados o enemigos así que la pregunta que nos hacemos es ¿Qué futuros problemas tendrá Goku con los Señores Elementales?

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=JSRwM-mTtEU &t=1s** **}**

* * *

 **/Camino misterioso de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado/**

Goku y Restia seguían caminando hacia su destino, pero de repente sin que Goku lo note la esfera que ayudó a formar la réplica de la espada Vorpal que usaba Jio, por ende era la energía de la misma Restia ahora regresaba directamente a ella, la misma al notar eso emitió una sonrisa calmada extendiendo una mano aunque sin dejar de caminar, y la esfera s hundió en la mano de Restia volviendo a formar parte de ella como su energía.

–"Fufufu, Creo que esto me dará un poco más de poder sumado al que restauré y por lo que veo Jio fue derrotado, que se puede esperar de un idiota que pretendía ser lo que debía ser Kamito" * Dijo Restia sonriendo con malicia no lamentando en lo absoluto la derrota de todos sus socios ya que ni siquiera son parte real de su equipo como si lo son El Equipo Inferno.

Finalmente Goku y Restia llegaron al lugar de la entrada que lleva al lugar donde Restia restauró sus fuerzas el cual era un hoyo en forma de fuera.

– ¡Bueno, hemos llegado, entremos! *Dijo Restia calmadamente lo que Goku asintió con seriedad entrando ambos al lugar.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado/**

Goku y Restia ingresaron al lugar el cual era un bosque con un aura extraña, y la causa es que hay varios espíritus ocultos allí de menor tamaño, en cierta forma este lugar parecía que tuviera un ecosistema propio y esto se debe a que el lugar tiene en el techo unos cristales espirituales brillantes que poseen de energía al lugar como si fuera su sol o su luna por lo que gracias a ello crecen arboles en el lugar y al mismo tiempo se conserva el misterioso lago de restauración espiritual, luego de esto Goku fue a pararse en un lugar espacioso y despejado en medio del lugar como para que sea el campo de batalla, al mismo tiempo Restia fue a pararse a una larga distancia a Goku pero en el mismo lugar, el cual será aparentemente el lugar de inicio de su pelea.

Ambos se miraban en silencio con Restia sonriendo mientras Goku mirando seriamente.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{ watch?v=Jr7U9cDdkK8 &list=PLFC7776F0C2183335&index=15 }**

– ¡Bienvenido a este hermoso lugar Son Goku y descuida no tienes porque pensar en irte porque este lugar… será tu tumba! * Dice Restia con una amplia sonrisa pero con frialdad a lo que Goku sonríe desafiante.

– ¡Eso está por verse! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de emoción y desafiante por su gran pelea que se avecina mirándose ambos combatientes con gran rivalidad.

¿Quién ganará esta gran pelea esperada entre ambos rivales, Goku o Restia? ¿Qué es lo que se traer entre manos la misteriosa Milennia Sanctus? ¿Qué peligro puede significar para Goku hacer enfadar a estas misteriosas chicas espíritus conocidas como Los Señores Elementales que son venerados en todas estas tierras? ¿Qué consecuencias traerá en la academia la muerte de Rakka y Reishia? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.

 **Fin de Soundrack{ watch?v=Jr7U9cDdkK8 &list=PLFC7776F0C2183335&index=15 }**

* * *

Hola soy Goku: Mi pelea contra Restia finalmente ha empezado, ¡Cielos Restia es muy fuerte, no había enfrentado a un oponente tan fuerte desde Jackie Chun, Tao Pai Pai o Mi Abuelito, pero lucharé con mi máxima fuerza para intentar ganar! Esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance. ¡No se lo pierdan!


	13. ¡Una Pelea Brutal! ¡Goku vs Restia!

Antes de empezar quería resaltar algunos puntos del capítulo anterior:

La Nostálgica aparición pero rápida derrota de Buyon: Bueno, creo que no se lo esperaban ¿verdad?, pues aun así sentí que debíamos ver a este personaje que si bien no fue un villano resaltante sí que le complicó las cosas a un Goku que prácticamente tuvo que ganar con desesperación usando su entorno como ventaja envés de sus propias habilidades que eran insuficientes; ahora porque a Est ¿no le costó tanto trabajo vencerlo?, pues simplemente mientras Goku perdía la paciencia al no poder dañarlo pues Est no, sabemos que es alguien muy paciente y calmada no manifestando emociones que le compliquen o nublen en una batalla, por eso pudo encontrar una manera de usar su poder para acabar rápidamente con Buyon, también sirviéndole su resistencia al rayo, principal elemento usado por Buyon, todo esto hace que Buyon no era el oponente indicado para una espíritu de gran nivel como Est que aunque no tenga el poder como en sus mejores años por razones que serán explicadas a medida que avance la trama, aun así esto le bastó para ganar.

La Aparición de dos Los Señores Elementales, Iseria y Volcanicus: Consideré que lo mejor era que también aparecieran este par de espíritus del más alto nivel de jerarquía que son vistos como deidades en Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance, son prácticamente como sus Kamisamas, les iré hablando más de estas espíritus femeninas a medida que avance la historia, ambas son Canon y son interesantes personajes; por cierto como dato curioso Volcanicus es muy parecida a Claire, se podría decir que es su versión más joven pero con cuernos de toro, oreja puntiaguda y dos colmillos en la parte de arriba de su boca, pero el cabello y los ojos son parecidos.

* * *

Ahora diré las frases a resaltar del capítulo anterior:

· '¡No los voy a perdonar por lo que hicieron!' **(Goku al enfadarse con todo el grupo de villanos liderados por Restia tanto por la muerte de Rakka y Reishia como por las burlas hacia ellas por parte de Restia, Capitulo 12)**

· '¡Levántate Ellis!' **(Goku al darle ánimos a Ellis para que siga adelante tal como sus amigas caídas en batalla querían, Capitulo 12)**

Ahora responderé a los comentarios, por cierto si quieren sugerir fanfics pueden hacerlo y yo estudiaré si veo factible hacerlas o no, pero si no los hago pronto les aseguro que igual guardaré sus sugerencias para quizás hacerlas algún día, los iré archivando en mi PC para tenerlos en cuenta, así cuando termine algunos fanfics puede que empiece a hacer los que ustedes sugieran siempre y cuando como les dije los vea factible hacerlos, ¿A qué me refiero con verlo factible hacerlo? Pues primero que yo entienda perfectamente su trama y argumento para hacerlo, también que me sienta inspirado para hacer un fanfic de ese anime, ya que en que me guste o no significa que me inspiraré o no para tener buenas ideas de cómo hacerlo, por ejemplo me encanta el anime Hokuto No Ken pero no me siento inspirado en hacerle un fanfic; por supuesto lo más importante es conocer en sí el anime, si ni lo conozco es imposible que lo haga. Con esto explicado responderé a sus comentarios:

 **twisterblake2015:** Muchas Gracias por el apoyo amigo y sí, Goku sabe ganarse el interés de tanto aliados como villanos y eso ocurre también en el canon, pues te aseguro que será cada vez más interesante cuando Goku vaya conociendo a sus futuros adversarios. Mil gracias por el apoyo hermano

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Muchas Gracias por tus palabras amigo, me emocionan la verdad y hace que me inspire aún mejor para escribir los capítulos, y pues de hecho de las dos solo Volcanicus subestima a Goku mientras que Iseria es menos arrogante, aun así en el futuro seguramente se sorprenderán de las hazañas del pequeño saiyayin aún si ellas son deidades fuertes que son más poderosas que el maestro Roshi de aquel entonces. Me alegra que te hallan gustado las peleas, la verdad hice todo lo posible para que quedaran bien y parece que resultó; en cuanto a la batalla de Est, pues puse a Buyon porque tiene más sentido ya que él es un monstruo que puede ser capturado y domado, en cambio es imposible para Restia traer al sargento Metálico ya que ella no lo conoce ni sabe que fue enemigo de Goku ya que aún no sabe nada del pasado de este Sin Embargo eso no significa que el Sargento no pueda aparecer en este fanfic, no te espoileo más detalles así que estate atento; en cuanto a Est pues demostró una parte de su increíble poder al derrotar fácilmente a un tipo de enemigo que en el pasado le complicó la vida a Goku y eso que ella no usó ni cerca de la mitad de su verdadero poder así que ya te imaginaras que Est tiene aún mucho que demostrar . Y Ahora responderé tus preguntas: **1)** Pues de los nuevos fanfics primero sacaré el de Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live aunque tendrá otro nombre, pero sí, ese será el primero, de hecho el de Goku en One Piece posiblemente sea el tercero o cuarto y ahora te diré cuál será el segundo en mi siguiente respuesta. **2)** No solo la he confirmado sino que ya será el segundo de los nuevos fanfics a estrenar ya que ya tengo el guion de cómo será, será posiblemente un fanfic corto ya que no tendrá tantos capítulos aunque los haré entretenidos, sin embargo aun así trataré de hacerlo lo más memorable posible y dependiendo del apoyo decidiré si alargarlo algo más o hacerlo corto como en principio lo planeo hacer, aunque teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de fanfics que habrán, aún si fuera corto tardará bastante en terminar porque como dije, habrán varios fanfics y por ende tardará algo en salir los capítulos de estos, a excepción del fanfic padre de la cuenta; pero sí está confirmadísimo el fanfic así que no te preocupes **. 3)** Bueno, como explique las sugerencias si no las hago ahora no significa que no las haga en el futuro aunque tarde bastante en hacerlas y si veo factible hacerlas lo haré como lo expliqué arriba, en cuanto a Boku no Hero, pues no te voy a mentir de lo que vi es algo bueno el anime pero no me agradan varios de sus personajes, sobre todo los principales, no sé porque pero eso me pasa a mí, no me inspiro mucho hacerlo al menos no por ahora, pero no te desilusiones querido amigo, quizás en el futuro si me inspire a hacerlo, sería interesante ver como Goku siendo un simple niño rompe la estructura de este anime partiendo madres a todos y haciendo quedar como bobos a gente como Aizawa que creerían que por ser un pequeño adolecente él no tendría la experiencia suficiente; quizás cuando termine este fanfic me decida a hacer ese fanfic, aún si no soy muy fan de ese anime no significa que no pueda sacarle un buen jugo a esto poniendo allí a Goku como dije, rompiendo la estructura y robándose el protagonismo de personajes como Midoriya o el supuesto Badas mini Vegeta, Bakugo XD, tal vez en el futuro lo tenga en cuenta para hacerlo pero por ahora no te prometo nada; en cuanto a Sora no Otoshimono pues ese sí es más factible ya que me leí todo su manga y puede que si lo haga más adelante, me interesa por sobre todo ver como el pequeño Goku convive con la tsundere de Nimph o la idiota sexy de Astarea, así que este si puede que lo haga en un futuro no muy lejano a diferencia del anterior, como te dije no te decepciones hermano porque tus sugerencias la tendré muy en cuenta y habilitaré una carpeta en mi PC donde archivaré todas sus sugerencias para futuros fanfics; muchas gracias por dar sugerencias y aportes que estoy seguro me servirán mucho más de lo que crees amigo. Saludos y muchas gracias por el apoyo.

 **juanan231283:** Mil gracias por el apoyo de siempre y veremos que sucede, El Kame Hame Ha juzgador lo decidirá XD. Muchas Gracias por el apoyo amigo.

Ahora empecemos con el capítulo donde se dará la primera gran batalla de Goku en este fanfic. Sin nada más que añadir comencemos.

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance ni de los soundracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundracks usados fanfic.**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Una Pelea Brutal; Goku vs Restia.**

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Cima de un Árbol/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=Em1RAS1AEDQ** **}**

En la cima de un árbol algo lejano a donde se encontraban parados Goku y Restia se podía ver una especie de portal de magia de tele transportación apareciendo y al disiparse sale ni más ni menos que la pequeña Muir compañera de Restia del Equipo Inferno, la misma se encontraba en él lugar con la clara intención de observar la pelea.

–¡Este lugar es perfecto para que Muir vea la pelea entre Restia y Hermanito Menor! * Decía entusiasmada la pequeña de coletas.

– ¡Finalmente veré por primera vez pelear a Restia y también podré ver de que es capaz hermanito menor! ¡Mataré dos pájaros de un tiro! Fufufu * Ríe feliz Muir por observar lo que quizás para ella sin que lo sepa sería la mejor pelea que vería en su vida.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=Em1RAS1AEDQ** **}**

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia/**

Goku y Restia se miraban con gran rivalidad estando para a una distancia prudente uno del otro pero mirándose de frente, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, incluso los espíritus ocultos sentían el peligro en esta pelea.

– ¿Dime Goku, porque quieres pelear, es para vengar a las amigas de esa chica o es porque querías esta pelea desde hace tiempo? * Decía con una sonrisa maliciosa Restia.

–¡Reconozco que anteriormente me dejé llevar por mi enojo al decir lo que dije, pero la realidad es que tu no mataste a esas chicas sino esos tipos, aunque sé que estaban de tu parte pero cada quien es responsable de sus acciones; así que te lo diré para que lo entiendas, quiero pelear porque yo lo quiero y porque me emociona pelear contra los más fuertes, yo no soy un héroe sino un peleador de las artes marciales, puede que suene egoísta pero yo soy así, sin embargo si hubieras lastimado a Ellis la cosa hubiera sido muy distinta ya que los que lastimen a mis amigos se las verán conmigo! * Dice Goku con el ceño fruncido y seriedad pero a la vez con sinceridad.

–¡Vaya, no cabe duda de que eres único, eres totalmente sincero incluso contra un enemigo, pero eso me gusta, no cabe duda que es la primera vez que conozco a alguien así, pero creo que es hora de ir a lo nuestro!* Dice Restia sonriendo calmadamente, luego vuelve a ver un breve silencio donde hasta inclusive se escuchaban ventiscas extrañamente en el lugar hasta para que Goku pase a ponerse en su legendaria pose clásica de pelea al Estilo Tortuga mientras Restia extendía hacia el frente sus manos en forma de garra indicativo de que esta es su pose de pelea.

– ¡Goku finalmente ha llegado el momento de que choquemos fuerzas! ¡¿Que se siente que un fuerte pero simple mortal como tu tenga el honor de jugar contra un espíritu legendario de los más poderosos de la historia y de ser su presa?! *Dice Restia con una sonrisa amplia que demuestra sus ansias por la sangre.

– ¡Emocionado! ¡No me importa lo que seas, yo te daré tu merecido! ¡Peleare con toda mi fuerza!* Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante y preparándose para el que hasta ahora será su más grande desafío en estas tierras.

–Jajajajajajaja ¡Me alegra escuchar eso, bueno entonces empezaremos ahora, voy a masacrarte sin contenerme! * Dice con una sonrisa psicópata Restia a Goku y ambos están en sus respectivas poses de batalla, de repente una hoja está a punto de caer de un árbol finalmente cayendo, aterrizando al suelo y sirviendo de señal para empezar la batalla.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=TEUtRbK_1zU** **}**

Finalmente Goku y Restia se lanzan para empezar las peleas de sus vidas.

Ambos empiezan a darse una serie de golpes, el que más va a la ofensiva es Goku quien da una series rápidos puñetazos que Restia aparentemente con sus manos en forma de garra bloquea con dificultad, sin embargo esto es un engaño ya que ahora pasa a poner una sonrisa de burla cambiando su mano derecha de posición de garra a una simple posición de palma suave y cuando Goku le lanza un puñetazo directamente al rostro esta para sorpresa de este último le da un golpe parecido a una bofetada al puño desviándolo dejando confundido a Goku y ese momento de confusión la espíritu lo aprovecho usando su mano izquierda que aún estaba en posición de garra golpeando el mentón de Goku mandándolo aparentemente a volar sin embargo el pequeño guerrero aterriza de pie e inmediatamente vuelve a dirigirse en ofensiva hacia Restia esta vez con una patada voladora, sin embargo esta nuevamente usa el mismo tipo de defensa golpeando con su palma suave aunque ahora la pierna de Goku desviando su patada, esto hace que Goku nuevamente quede confundido al ser desviada su patada por un golpe tan débil aterrizando de pie, pero de nuevo Restia aprovecha su estado de confusión apareciendo a gran velocidad detrás de Goku para esta darle una patada con su empeine en la espada de Goku mandándolo a volar chocando de cara contra un árbol cayendo al suelo con una expresión cómica de dolor en su rostro.

 **Fin de Soundrack{ watch?v=TEUtRbK_1zU}**

–Ayayayay ¡¿Pero qué rayos fue eso?! * Dice confundido Goku sobándose la cara.

–Fufufu ¡¿Qué sucede Goku, no me digas que no puedes descifrar un estilo tan mediocre como ese?! ¡Es un simple estilo elegante de pelea que aprendí de un oponente que eliminé hace un tiempo, un simple asesino del Santo Reino de Lugia, ni siquiera es mi especialidad ni me siento cómoda usándola pero sin embargo no puedes hacer nada! ¡Como esperas obligarme a tomarte enserio si no puedes descifrarlo, al parecer no eres mejor que Kamito como yo creía! * Dice Restia burlonamente.

– ¡Callate, no me vencerás con eso! * Dice Goku lanzándose de nuevo contra Restia tratando de darle un golpe pero de vuelta Restia hace lo mismo desviando suavemente su puño con su mano derecha y con la izquierda ahora darle un golpe en el costado de la cara haciéndole caer al suelo.

–Fufufu ¡Vamos pequeño, realmente estas quedando mal! * Dice riéndose con burla Restia mientras Goku se sobaba su cara poniendo una cara de enojo cómica e infantil.

–"¡Cielos, con esa defensa usa mi fuerza en mi contra y no puedo descifrarla! ¡Un momento, eso es, solo estoy tratando de descifrar su estilo sin mostrarle mi verdadero estilo, si mi abuelito o el maestro me vieran seguro me reprenderían por no haber pensado en eso! ¡Le demostraré que mi estilo es mejor que ese tal estilo elegante! * Dice Goku mentalmente ahora con confianza.

– ¿Ya pensaste en algo? Porque de lo contrario terminaré derrotándote de esta absurda forma y no sería divertido * Dice burlonamente Restia.

– ¡Buruburubru! ¡Nananana! ¡Ya sé cómo vencer a esa técnica y lo haré fácil! * Dice Goku luego de sacarle la lengua a Restia quien se extrañó por esto.

– ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues inténtalo! * Dijo Restia sonriendo aún con burla.

– ¡Pues aquí voy y te enseñaré un estilo mejor que el tuyo! * Dijo Goku corriendo de nuevo hacia Restia pero de repente el mismo se detuvo extrañando a de Restia, pero mayor sería su sorpresa cuando el mismo Goku empezó a hacer movimientos de un simio rascándose y caminando como ellos al mismo tiempo que emitía sus característicos sonidos.

– ¡U U A A! ¡U U A A! ¡U U A A! *Decía Goku tal como lo haría un simio lo cual dejó con la boca abierta a Restia que por primera vez en el combate está sorprendida.

–"¡¿Pero qué está haciendo, acaso se volvió loco?!" * Dijo estupefacta Restia mientras veía como Goku hacia los movimientos normales de un mono hasta que Goku haciendo esos mismos movimientos se dirigió hacia Restia corriendo como lo haría un simio usando sus brazos y piernas.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=66is5GkFyCE** **}**

– ¡Con que intentas hacer una táctica para confundirme! ¡Pero algo así no funcionará! * Dijo con confianza Restia, luego Goku al llegar cerca de ella de nuevo le iba a dar un puñetazo que Restia la cual ya pensaba en como desviarla con su palma suave sin embargo el mismo desvió su propio puño para simplemente abrirlo y rascarse con él la cabeza dejando una vez más estupefacta a Restia.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dijo sorprendida Restia, entoncesGoku cerró los ojos y puso una sonrisa entre dientes para luego impulsarse con sus manos y lanzarse hacia Restia poniendo ambos pies de frente separados uno de otro intentando unas dobles patadas voladoras.

–"¡Eso no me lo esperaba!" * Dijo Restia sorprendida bloqueando la pierna derecha de Goku sin embargo la izquierda quedó libre para darle una patada lo cualGoku hace dándole en la mejilla a Restia dejándola desorientada aunque sin lograr derribarla.

– ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! * Dijo Restia tocándose la mejilla pero Goku seguía moviéndose como un chimpancé corriendo con sus piernas y manos a una buena velocidad alrededor de Restia en un intento de que no ella no pueda descifrar que movimiento hará lo cual está consiguiendo ya que Restia no puede saber lo que hará para interceptarla, era las mismas tácticas indescifrables que Goku usó contra Jackie Chun en el torneo de artes marciales, o sea un estilo propio conocido como el estilo del mono que si bien no es muy efectivo para vencer al enemigo si lo es para desorientar justamente a uno que intenta ser indescifrable como Jackie Chun en ese momento cuando utilizó el estilo ebrio y Restia ahora con su estilo elegante de palma suave.

Luego de moverse mucho Goku intenta un puñetazo derecho que Restia intercepta sin embargo era un puñetazo en falso ya que la verdadera intención de Goku era darle un cabeza lo cual hace al impulsarse del suelo con su pierna derecha y aprovechando que es más bajo que Restia le da justa mente desde abajo un cabezazo en el mentón nuevamente desorientándola para que posteriormente dar una patada con el taco izquierdo a la pierna izquierda de Restia derribándola haciéndola caer al suelo, entonces Goku se lanzó desde arriba encima de Restia con intención de arañarle la cara al estilo de un mono, tal como en su momento se lo hizo a Jackie Chun, sin embargo por primera vez en el combate Restia frunció el ceño, abandonó su estilo elegante y con su mando derecha en forma de garra le lanza un golpetazo a Goku en el abdomen mandándolo a volar hasta caer al suelo adolorido, Restia lo mira seriamente hasta que Goku se levanta algo adolorido sobándose el abdomen pero sonriendo.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=66is5GkFyCE** **}**

–Jijiji ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿No que te estaba decepcionando?! ¡Pues entérate de esto, con ese estilo elegante o como se llame no podrás vencerme así como soy consciente de que con el estilo del simio tampoco puedo vencer! * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante.

–Tienes razón, de hecho me siento molesta usando ese estilo ya que como no es el mío propio además de ser un estilo mediocre no me permite usar mi verdadera fuerza ni de cerca, simplemente lo usé para probarte y lo hiciste con éxito * Dice Restia quejándose.

– ¡Veo que a ti te encantan las pruebas! * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante a lo que Restia también sonríe de la misma forma.

– ¡Juguemos un poco más antes de ir más enserio, veamos si descifras esto! ¡Magia de la oscuridad, ennegrece la visión del enemigo, DARK VISION! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Restia la cual consiste en generar una oscuridad absoluta en el lugar no pudiéndose ver prácticamente nada.

– ¡No puede ser, no se ve nada! * Dice Goku no sabiendo hacia donde moverse ya que no puede ver ni una pisca de luz.

–Fufufu ¡Si me llaman un espíritu de oscuridad no esperaras que no sea de alguna forma capaz de hacer una técnica así que por cierto es perfecta para el asesinato, y creo que te creará más problemas que mi estilo de palma suave elegante! * Dice riendo Restia desde algún lugar mientras Goku intentaba detectar de donde venía la voz.

– ¡Es inútil tontito! ¡¿De verdad piensas que me quedaré en una sola posición esperando a que me detectes?! * Dice Restia hacia otra dirección desorientando bastante a Goku.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg** **}**

–"¡¿Dónde está?! ¡No puedo sentirla, es como si ocultara su propia presencia!" * Dice Goku para luego recibir un golpe en la cara derribándole desconociéndose si fue una patada o un golpe de mano ya que Restia es invisible en esta oscuridad principalmente por el camuflaje de su ropa negra color noche.

– ¡Ay eso dolió! * Dice Goku sobándose la cara pero al levantarse recibió varios golpes en la espalda y luego uno en el abdomen cayendo de nuevo en él suelo.

–Fufufu ¡Creo que te cuesta luchar con un oponente que no puedes ver ni sentir! * Dice Restia arrogantemente.

–C ¡Cobarde! * Dice Goku frustrado y levantándose adolorido.

–"Bueno Son Goku, sino puedes resistir esto no eres digno que te muestre ni la mitad de mi verdadero poder, veamos si resistes esta técnica de asesinato con el que te cortaré las arterias" * Decía en su mente para luego acumular un poco de energía espiritual en su dedo para luego dirigirse a Goku y cuando llegó lo golpeó en el cuello con la punta de su dedo.

– ¡Arg! * Dice Goku escupiendo saliva cayendo al suelo boca abajo.

–"¿Habrá muerto?" * Se pregunta Restia sin embargo para su sorpresa minutos después Goku logra levantarse aunque con el cuello adolorido.

–"¡Vaya, así que él tiene un cuello muy resistente, definitivamente su cuerpo no es normal ya que esa técnica de asesinato suele ser bastante efectiva sobre todo con los que no usan magia!" * Dijo sonriendo calmadamente Restia.

–"¡Rayos, estoy harto, tiene que haber una forma de vencer a esta técnica, espera un segundo, sus golpes no son tan fuertes, eso quiere decir que para que yo no la detecte debe usar muy poco de su poder; pero saber eso no me ayuda., lo que necesito es atraparla para que se disipe está molesta técnica, pero como! * Dice Goku hurgando en sus recuerdos para ver si encuentra algo y parece que si recordó algo.

–"¡Ya recuerdo, seguramente cuando ella más de su verdadera fuerza este método será inútil pero ahora Restia al igual que con ese estilo elegante, tengo que terminar con esta técnica suya, ya!" * Dijo Goku para posteriormente cerrar por completo sus ojos quedándose quieto y tranquilizándose, esto extrañó a Restia de nuevo.

–"¡Con que aún intenta detectarme, pues no logrará oírme ni olerme ni sentir mi presencia, soy especialista en ocultar eso! * Dijo Restia en su mente sonriendo para posteriormente dirigirse a Goku para tratar de darle una patada, sin embargo para sorpresa de la misma este la esquivó.

–"¡No puede ser!" * Dice en su mente Restia para posteriormente ver a Goku cerrar su puño derecho y colocarlo en su palma poniéndolo sobre su pecho y separando las piernas poniéndose en posición de atacar.

–Cabeza de Piedra * Dijo Goku aún con los ojos cerrados.

–"¿Qué dijo?" * Se preguntó mentalmente extrañada Restia.

– ¡Técnica del Jankenpon! ¡PIEDRA! *Grita Goku desapareciendo y apareciendo delante de Restia para darle un fuerte puñetazo en el costado de la cara cayendo al piso Restia, la misma estaba desorientada y se levantó algo adolorida, pero Goku apareció de vuelta en frente para darle otro golpe.

–¡PAPEL! * Grita Goku dándole con la palma de su mano en el abdomen de Restia quien siente el golpe tocándose en ese lugar por el dolor.

–Y por último ¡TIJERA! * Grita Goku dándole un potente golpe con sus dedos índice y del medio de la mano derecha a Restia los cuales estaban en forma de tijeras, el golpe fue en la frente mandándola a volar a la espíritu hasta estrellarse contra un árbol el cuál se parte en dos por eso quedando Restia sentada en el suelo y algo aturdida por ese combo de ataques e inmediatamente la oscuridad se disipó volviendo todo a la normalidad.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg** **}**

–Fiuuu ¡Por fin me libré de eso y por cierto Restia si te preguntas como te encontré es por el olor de tu saliva, cuando me lamiste en el pasado dejaste tu olor, así que recordé eso y concentré al máximo mi olfato para detectar eso, tú te preocúpate en ocultar el olor de tu cuerpo por fuera pero no de lo que viene tu saliva! * Dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras Restia se levantaba sin ningún tipo de rasguño aparente.

–Fufufu Ya veo, no dejas de sorprenderme con tu genio de combatiente * Dijo Restia con una sonrisa calmada.

– ¡¿Y que, vas a seguir con tus juegos?! * Dijo Goku desafiante.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=ePzSo5MRw9E** **}**

– ¡No, lo de hasta ahora ni siquiera se le puede llamar calentamiento, simplemente era un juego infantil y dicho juego ya terminó, ahora si empezaremos la verdadera pelea!* Dijo de forma fría Restia ahora ampliando su sonrisa.

– ¡Eso me alegra escucharlo, creo que es hora de que peleemos enserio! ¡Ahora te demostraré mis mejores técnicas! * Dice Goku poniéndose en su clásica pose de pelea al estilo tortuga.

–Jajajajaja De acuerdo ¡Ahora te enseñaré porque he ganado una gran reputación entre los espíritus del más alto nivel y no lo digo con arrogancia sino con realidad! * Dice Restia con una sonrisa bestial poniéndose de vuelta en su pose de extender en el frente sus dos manos en forma de garras

Los juegos se terminaron y finalmente empezaran a pelear de verdad Goku y Restia; Restia empezaba a acumular alrededor de su cuerpo su aura negra color noche mientras por su parte Goku estaba acumulando su aura blanca azulada alrededor suyo, ambos están a punto de chocar enserio.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=ePzSo5MRw9E** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=0K9kGBIti2E &t=255s** **}**

Finalmente ambos se lanzan a una gran velocidad casi invisible por el ojo humano chocando el puño de Goku con la rodilla de Restia produciéndose una pequeña onda de choque por el impacto para comenzar ambos a darse una andada de golpes rápidos golpeándose y bloqueándose mutuamente para posteriormente ambos desaparecer completamente de la vista humana, se veían destellos de sus movimientos y golpes, estaban golpeándose a gran velocidad finalmente Goku le asesta un golpetazo con el puño a Restia en el mentón sin embargo Restia envés de caer al suelo se tele transporta apareciendo detrás Goku y cuando este voltea Restia le da un roo en la cara mandándolo a volar hacia una roca sin embargo en pleno aire fue dando una volteretas rápidas como si fuera una rueda para posteriormente al llegar a dicho árbol usa sus dos piernas para patear dicha roca usándolo como impulso para ir volando con él hacia Restia, la misma estaba preparada reforzando sus manos con energía eléctrica oscura para que sus golpes sean más efectivos, cuando Goku está a punto de llegar Restia intenta golpearlo con su mano derecha en forma de garra reforzada con la energía eléctrica oscura, sin embargo para su sorpresa lo que golpeó era solo una imagen residual, Restia acababa de ver por primera vez en Zanzoken(Ilusión de Imagen).

– ¿A dónde se fue? * Dice Restia para posteriormente Goku aparecer frente a ella.

–Buru Buru Buru ¡Toma esto! * Dice Goku dándole un punta pie derecho a Restia en el abdomen.

– ¡Arg! * Dice Restia de dolor para posteriormente Goku darle con el puño derecho varios golpes rápidos directamente en los labios, luego salta encima de ella golpeándole con sus dos manos ambos lados del cuello para posteriormente empezar a darle una serie de golpes en la cara y luego una patada en la frente con la punta del pie izquierdo mandándola a volar estrellándose contra el suelo produciéndose escombros, ahora Goku con ese ataque le estaba enseñando a Restia que iba enserio y sin rodeos, sin embargo para sorpresa de Goku los escombros del piso se cayeron al piso sin que haya nadie allí.

– ¡Donde est….! ¡Buarg! * Dice con dolor Goku ya que su abdomen fue golpeado por la mano garra eléctrica de Restia causándole dolor para posteriormente Restia darle un fuerte codazo en el mentón aunque sin derribarlo pero desorientándolo, entonces Restia atrapa del cráneo a Goku con su mano derecha provocándole descargas eléctricas en la cabeza quedando Goku colgado en el aire al ser más pequeño que Restia.

– ¡Waayayayayay! * Dice Goku siendo electrocutado para posteriormente darle una patada con la punta del pie derecho a Restia en el mentón quien sin embargo a pesar de eso no soltó a Goku, sino que empezó a correr a Gran velocidad destruyendo varios árboles con el cuerpo de Goku que sostenía desde la cabeza para posteriormente estrellándola contra la pared de roca de la cueva soltándolo pero dejando atascado a Goku en la pared; Restia tampoco se andaba con rodeos demostrando lo brutal que puede ser.

– ¡Arte de golpe Vorpal! ¡Multiples golpes oscuros, RAIN OF DARK BLOKS VORPAL! * Grita Restia el nombre de su técnica y con una sonrisa bestial empieza a dar como una ametralladora una enorme cantidad de golpes eléctricos rápidos con sus manos en forma de garras reforzadas con su poder eléctrico oscuro, estaba dándole tan rápidamente impactándole en la cara, el abdomen, pecho, brazos y piernas para luego detenerse, Goku estaba sangrando levemente en la boca al igual que Restia aunque en Goku claramente se notaba más quien posteriormente cae al suelo boca para abajo.

Luego de esto Restia se tronó el cuello por ambos lados para posteriormente patear el abdomen de Goku mandándolo a volar para posteriormente caer de vuelta al suelo adolorido.

–KrKrKr * Dice adolorido Goku agachado en el suelo.

–Creo que no lo haces tan mal, esos golpes me dolieron un poco, pero ¡sigue siendo insuficiente! * Dice Restia intentando pisar a Goku con su pie derecho pero este atrapa la pierna de Restia con sus propias piernas como si fueran tijeras para derribar a la misma y luego tomar la pierna derecha de Restia con sus manos para posteriormente empezar a hacerla girar como un trompo para luego lanzarla hacia arriba para posteriormente Goku saltar desapareciendo y apareciendo arriba de Restia en el aire para con la plantilla de su pie derecho darle una patada en la espalda haciendo que Restia choque fuertemente el suelo levantando polvo por eso, después de esto Goku se tronó también el cuello de ambos lados limpiándose la herida de su boca para mirar seriamente a Restia quien se levantaba levemente adolorida.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=0K9kGBIti2E &t=255s** **}**

Al levantarse Restia ambos se miraban seriamente estando a una media distancia.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Cima de un Árbol/**

– ¡Increíble, Hermanito Menor está resistiendo una pelea contra Restia, ahora sí creo que es especial! * Dice alegre Muir observando la pelea.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=bxzGuH1PAdw** **}**

–Si, al principio empezaron ambos jugando para posteriormente atacarse de verdad, ambos se parecen en cierta forma en su forma de ser, primero quieren jugar con el enemigo para luego pasar a luchar en serio * Dice una voz misteriosa femenina y al voltearse Muir vio que se trataba de Lily.

– ¡Veo que también quieres ver este espectáculo al igual que Muir en vivo amiga Lily! * Dijo Muir sonriente.

–Pues sí, no te lo puedo negar, un espectáculo así no se ve todos los días además de venir a vigilarte por órdenes de la Cardinal por supuesto * Dijo con una media sonrisa Lily quien ahora estaba al lado de Muir quien al escuchar esto puso un puchero infantil.

– ¿Crees que Hermanito menor tenga oportunidad de obligar a Restia a usar su verdadero poder? * Pregunta Muir curiosa.

–Lo dudo, pero quien sabe que puede pasar, porque lo que estoy viendo de ese joven es sencillamente increíble, ¡no puedo creer que alguien sin magia pelee a ese nivel! * Dice seria Lily.

– ¡Hermanito Menor, veamos hasta donde puedes llegar! * Dice sonriente Muir mirando sonrojada a Goku.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=bxzGuH1PAdw** **}**

* * *

 **/Lugar desconocido con los Señores Elementales del Fuego y Agua; Volcanicus e Iseria Seaward respectivamente/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=65-T9vN5jw** **}**

– ¡Vaya, ese Goku es increíble, no puedo creer que siendo tan joven y sin poseer magia posea semejante poder, los pocos que con otro tipo de energía lograron tener un poder así lo hicieron pero con décadas de entrenamiento o incluso mucho más tiempo que eso, sin embargo este joven tiene un gran talento! * Dice Iseria Seaward con una sonrisa serena La Señor Elemental del Agua.

–Hmpf ¡No es la gran cosa, te aseguro que está muy lejos de poder aspirar a ganarle a la espíritu de la oscuridad y mucho menos a alguna de nosotras! * Dice de forma tsundere Volcanicus La Señor Elemental del Fuego.

–Quizás, pero solo mira, él todavía tiene cosas que demostrar, además no puedes negar que la pelea es entretenida, mejor que la mayoría de las que vimos en los Blade Dance en nuestro honor * Dice Iseria con una sonrisa tranquila.

–Bueno, en eso te doy crédito, veamos cuanto más puede aguantar Son Goku antes de caer humillantemente derrotado * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Volcanius demostrando que en cierta forma no le agrada Goku a pesar de estar luchando contra alguien que en la antigua guerra espiritual estuvo en el bando del enemigo, pero aun así para tenerle más respeto a su ex enemiga Restia que al propio Goku, Iseria ante esto solo da un suspiro y por cierto no agradarle al más implacable y estricto de los señores elementales no es nada beneficioso para Goku.

–"Son Goku, ¿conque quieres jugar a estar al nivel de los espíritus de alto nivel no? ¡Cuidado, que puedes llegar a chocar contra un muro que no podrás sobrepasar de ningún modo, más aún si en ese muro estoy yo; y si Restia Ashdoll no sabe enseñarte eso, yo misma lo haré!"

* Dice seria en su mente la pequeña Volcanicus que a pesar de su apariencia infantil su temperamento es tal como dicen los rumores, implacable con todo lo que no le agrade y Goku se va dirigiendo por ese camino.

Goku definitivamente en caso de ganar la batalla más difícil de su vida contra Restia debe cuidarse de no provocar a este par que son incluso más fuertes que Restia en especial la terrible Volcanicus.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=65-T9vN5jw** **}**

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia/**

Luego de mirarse un tiempo seriamente Goku y Restia ambos empezaron a sonreír de forma desafiante, después de esto ambos se lanzaron de nuevo al ataque

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=fOCkZDReouU** **}**

– ¡Daaaaaa! * Grita Goku dirigiéndose a Restia para darle un puñetazo.

– ¡Hiaaaaaa! * Grita Restia tratando de darle sus tan conocido golpes garras eléctricas y ambos ataques chocan generando un gran ruido de impacto en el lugar para que ambos como metralletas empiecen darse una serie de golpes y patadas a gran velocidad golpeándose, esquivándose y bloqueándose mutuamente.

– ¡Dadadadada! * Grita Goku al dar sus golpes y patadas hacia Restia.

– ¡Hia hia hia hia hia! * Grita Restia al dar sus propios golpes y patadas hacia Goku.

La pelea iba aparentemente muy pareja entre ambos pareciendo como si tuvieran el mismo poder, finalmente Restia le asesta su golpe garra a Goku en la quijada con su mano derecha y cuando Goku está cayendo apoyándose con su mano izquierda en el suelo al mismo tiempo que evitando caer le da una patada casi al estilo capoeira con la pierna derecha también en la quijada a Restia quedando aturdida, Goku quiso aprovechar esto para darle un golpe con su antebrazo derecho pero Restia bloquea dicho golpe con su propio antebrazo izquierdo y con el derecho quiso también darle en la cara a Goku pero este hace lo propio bloqueándolo con su antebrazo izquierdo, ambos estaban con sus antebrazos pegados y chocando fuerzas, entonces con su aura mezclada entre sí empezaron a crear cubriéndolos una especie de burbuja eléctrica que estaba haciendo temblar sus cercanías y escuchándose ruidos de corriente eléctrica.

– ¡Daaaaaaa! * Dice con un grito de guerra Goku tratando de hacer en fuerza ceder a Restia.

– ¡Hiaaaaaaa! * Dice con un grito de guerra Restia también tratando de hacer ceder en fuerza a Goku.

Finalmente ambos pegan sus frentes uno con otro para usar hasta su propia cabeza e intentar que el otro ceda con un Goku apretando los dientes con el ceño fruncido y una Restia sonriendo como una bestia también apretando los dientes, la descarga eléctrica que provocaban enviaban leves destellos que agrietaban el suelo y provocaban leves temblores que podían sentirse en el lugar, ninguno de los dos se disponía a ceder en esta épica batalla entre acérrimos rivales.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=fOCkZDReouU** **}**

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Cima de un Árbol/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=e2Ub2IHKok8** **}**

– ¡Esos dos son unos monstruos de batalla, perdóname que te lo diga Muir pero ellos si merecen llamarse monstruos con semejante poder monstruoso que poseen! * Dice Lily sorprendida al sentir el temblor por semejante poder pero a la vez disculpándose con Lily.

– ¡No hay problema, ahora entiendo completamente porque Restia le veía algo especial desde el principio, es una lástima en cierta forma que Hermanito Menor no esté de nuestro lado con ese gran poder! * Dice Muir también sorprendida por semejante choque de poder.

* * *

 **/Camino largo con Claire, Est, Ellis, Rinslet y Fianna/**

Las chicas sentían de repente un temblor en la cueva y un gran poder.

– ¡¿Pero qué rayos es ese temblor?! * Dice con terror Rinslet.

– ¡Deben ser Goku y Restia que están luchando! * Dice Claire con una mirada seria y sudor en su frente.

– ¡¿Estás seguro Claire?! ¡Sé que Goku es muy fuerte! ¡¿Pero provocar un temblor simplemente luchando contra alguien es increíble?! * Dice sorprendida y en shock Ellis.

– ¡Pues no me sorprende, si derrotó fácilmente a ese tal Jio Inzagi que a nosotros en equipo nos costó vencer, además de que lo hicimos porque el gastó muchos de sus espíritus fuertes en Goku dejándolo debilitado, no es de sorprenderse que su verdadero poder sea de este modo! *Dice Fianna también seria.

Mientras Est y Scarlet quien estaba en su forma espíritu gata permanecían de forma seria y silenciosa sintiendo semejante poder; extrañamente ambas se miraron serias para asentirse como si se entendieran, al parecer Scarlet es más que un simple espíritu gato y esconde algo que Est aparentemente sabe.

– ¡Sigamos Chicas no debemos perder el tiempo! * Dice Claire como líder del equipo con las demás asintiendo y siguiendo con su camino.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=e2Ub2IHKok8** **}**

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia/**

Ambos seguían tratando de hacer ceder al otro presionando ambos antebrazos y sus cabezas mutuamente, hasta que Restia hartándose de esto le da un golpe de rodilla al mentón de Goku dejándolo aturdido para posteriormente la espíritu salir de su posición y darle un doble golpe garra eléctrica a Goku en el pecho mandándolo a volar chocando contra un árbol destruyéndolo y cayendo al suelo, luego Restia con una amplia sonrisa de maldad apuntó con sus dedos índice y del medio de la mano derecha a Goku preparándose para lanzarle una técnica.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=hl-stf7Dm7Q** **}**

– ¡A ver a que te saben las llamas oscuras de la conflagración! ¡Oh deja que sean incineradas, EVIL FLAME! * Grita Restia y de sus dedos unas llamas negras salieron disparadas hacia un Goku que acababa de levantarse del golpe que recibió por lo que no tuvo tiempo de evitar las llamas recibiéndolas de lleno quedando atrapado entre dichas llamas que al ser negras se dice que vienen del mismísimo inframundo por lo que eran bastante calientes que las llamas rojas.

– ¡GAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Goku al sentir desesperado las llamas en su ser sintiendo dolor por las quemaduras.

–Jajajajajajajaja ¡¿Qué paso Goku, no te gusta el calor de mi llama maligna?! ¡Te aseguro que el poder de esta llama es muy superior al que usa tu amiguita chica gata de fuego (Claire), veamos cómo puedes salirte de esta! * Dice Restia riendo con locura.

Goku por su parte sentía bastante dolor en su ser por el calor infernal de las llamas.

–"¡Maldición, si esto sigue así me convertiré en cenizas debo usar más de mi poder!" * Dice Goku empezando a elevar su Ki bastante.

– ¡Daaaaaaaaaaah! *Grita Goku elevando su Ki creando un aura azulada para finalmente con gran esfuerzo logra dispersar las poderosas llamas, quedando en cuclillas al piso suspirando de alivio.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=hl-stf7Dm7Q** **}**

–Fiuuuu ¡Un poco más y soy reducido a cenizas, es una suerte que el material del que hicieron mi uniforme tortuga en este lugar sea más resistente aunque igual no me hubiera salvado! * Dijo Goku para percatarse de que Restia no estaba por ninguna parte.

– ¡¿A dónde se fue esa niña alada?! * Dijo Goku confundido para luego notar que Restia estaba justo detrás de este.

– ¡Aquí estoy y no recuerdo haber dicho que podías descansar en medio de la pelea! * Dijo Restia dándole un rodillazo en la espalda a Goku.

– ¡Arg! * Dijo Goku sintiendo el golpe que de hecho le dolía más por las leves quemaduras que poseía justo en esa zona, finalmente Goku cayendo al suelo quedando tendido boca para arriba al darse vuelta cayendo.

Restia fue acercándose al pequeño ahora pisando su abdomen.

– ¡Gaaaaah! * Dice Goku de dolor mientras Restia le pisaba el estómago.

– ¡Es increíble que puedas zafarte de las llamas oscuras de la conflagración, pero eso te dejó distraído a mi merced! * Dijo con burla Restia mientras pisoteaba a Goku.

–KKK N ¡No me subestimes! * Dice Goku enganchando a Restia de la pierna con su cola derribándola.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dice Restia sorprendida y al mirar a Goku se sorprende que tiene una cola.

– ¡¿Una cola, tienes una cola real?! * Pregunta sorprendida Restia.

– ¡Así es, mi colita es muy real como yo! Jijiji * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante poniéndose de pie al igual que Restia.

* * *

 **/Lugar desconocido con los Señores Elementales del Fuego y Agua; Volcanicus e Iseria Seaward respectivamente/**

– ¡Eso no me lo esperaba, ese pequeño tiene una cola! * Dice con sorpresa la pequeña Iseria.

–Sí, puede que él no sea un simple humano y esconda algo oculto en su ser * Dice con interés y seriedad la pequeña Volcanicus.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Cima de un Árbol/**

– ¡Hermanito menor no deja de mostrar, tiene una cola de mono, es increíble! * Dice con estrellas en los ojos Muir.

– ¿Si sabes que es nuestro enemigo, verdad? * Dijo con sudor en la nuca Lily sin embargo Muir la ignoró.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia/**

–Fufufu ¡Vaya, estas lleno de sorpresas Goku! ¡No cabe duda que eres el oponente más peculiar que he enfrentado! * Dice Restia sonriendo maliciosamente.

– ¡Agradezco tu alago, pero todavía tengo más sorpresas por mostrarte! * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=z_UdhAFyruk** **}**

– ¿Ah sí? ¡Eso quiero verlo y te advierto que yo también! * Dice sonriendo desafiante Restia.

Entonces ambos se miraron sonriendo con desafío hasta que Goku es el primero en atacar dirigiéndose a Restia pero esta preparaba algo para él extendiendo sus 2 manos en frente.

– ¡Oh Barrera oscura, impide el avance del enemigo, INSULTATION BARRIER! * Dice el nombre de su técnica Restia creándose una especie de barrera de aislamiento impidiéndole a Goku avanzar, entonces Goku dio varios golpes a la barrera pero no podía atravesarla.

– ¡Las técnicas como estas no te servirán contra mí! * Dice Goku entonces empieza a correr a toda velocidad en dirección opuesta de donde estaba Restia hasta estar a punto de llegar cerca de la pared de roca, entonces con el impulso de la corrida salta hacia ese muro adquiriendo impulso y usando sus pies como resorte usa el muro para impulsarse como si volara yendo en pleno aire a toda velocidad en dirección hacia Restia extendiendo sus dos puños de frente, la misma técnica que utilizó para vencer al Glasya-Labolas y al chocar la barrera logra destruirla solo con su fuerza ya que esa barrera es más para elementalista pero no siendo 100% contra la fuerza bruta que posee Goku, luego de esto Goku aterrizó de pie y una vez más Restia había desaparecido para aparecer detrás de Goku para intentar darle una patada en la espalda pero sorprendentemente para ella al dar su patada resultó ser solo una imagen residual para que posteriormente Goku aparezca detrás de ella.

– ¡Esta vez esa táctica no funcionó! * Dijo Goku desafiante tratando de darle una patada en el abdomen, sin embargo Restia usó su magia de tele transportación apareciendo a un costado de Goku.

– ¡Pues esta sí! * Dice salvajemente Restia dándole una patada con el empeine en el mentón a Goku quien iba a caer de cabeza sin embargo en una demostración de agilidad aterrizó con las dos manos como si fueran sus pies y las mismas las usó como impulso parecido como si saltara con las manos; luego de eso al impulsarse iba dirigido hacia Restia extendiendo ambos pies unidos entre si dándole con ambos en toda la cara derribando a la espíritu oscura haciéndola caer al suelo boca arriba.

– ¡Pues esta me funcionó a mí! * Dice Goku sonriendo con emoción, pues estaba disfrutando de esta pelea; luego de esto Restia se levanta con su cara algo adolorida pero aun así no era algo que alguien como ella no pudiera soportar.

Luego se dirigen ambos uno hacia el otro para empezar a darse una lluvia de golpes y patadas, hasta que Goku le asesta un puñetazo en el estómago a Restia quien siente dolor pero aun así hace un salto de chilena dándole una patada en la frente a Goku quien envés de caer nuevamente se apoya en la mano y empieza a girar como un trompo extendiendo sus pies para intentar así darle varias patadas a una Restia quien se cubría con ambos antebrazos colocándolos en forma de X logrando protegerse, luego Goku usa el impulso para aterrizar de pie para luego saltar de vuelta hacia Restia dándole un cabezazo en la frente y luego con la planta del pie izquierdo le da una patada en el abdomen derribando a Restia, pero antes de caer se tele transporta frente a Goku dándole un rodillazo en el abdomen dejando adolorido a Goku, luego le da un codazo a Goku en la ceja derribándolo.

Entonces Restia apuntó con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda empezó a acumular energía formando una especie de pequeña esfera eléctrica en forma de átomo, la misma técnica que pensaba utilizar contra Ellis anteriormente cuando Goku salvó a esta última.

– ¡Recibe esto si puedes! ¡VORPAL BLAST! * Grita Restia y de la esfera salía un poderoso rayo negro color noche que se dirigía directo quien al levantarse pone sus dos manos tratando de detener el rayo logrando retenerlo, pero el rayo era poderoso y estaba empujándolo.

–KKK ¡Rayos, este rayo es muy parecido al que usó el tonto de cara fea, pero este es mucho más poderoso, no me queda más opción que usar todo mi poder ahora! ¡DAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Goku ahora usando finalmente su máximo poder acumulándolo en su mano obteniendo un aura blanza azulada y finalmente logra despejar con sus dos manos el Vorpal Blast estrellándolo contra una gran roca, causando una gran explosión reduciendo la roca gigante en polvo, esta acción sorprendió tanto a Restia como a los que observaban el combate ya que esta técnica era la que usaba el portador de Restia cuando la misma estaba en su forma elemental waffe o sea La verdadera Espada Vorpal por lo que es mucho más fuerte que la versión menor usada por Jio Inzagi; sin embargo Goku usando todo su poder logró despejarla salvándose de quedar bastante lastimado.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=z_UdhAFyruk** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soudrack{** **watch?v=FqZZs3utT6U** **}**

–"¡Este chico, recibió solo una versión menor de esta técnica contra Jio Inzagi y pudo saber cómo detener de memoria a la verdadera, acumuló al máximo el poder que aún no estaba usando para despejar ese ataque! ¡Su talento para el combate no es normal!" * Dice Restia sorprendida ampliando los ojos.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Cima de un Árbol/**

– ¡Ese pequeño está a un nivel muy alto! ¡¿Pero qué tipo de entrenamiento hizo?! ¡Ni siquiera en la escuela de la instrucción había nadie así! * Dice sorprendida Lily.

–¡Si, aunque me duela admitirlo ni Hermano Mayor(Kamito) fue capaz de hacer llevar a Restia hasta estos límites, el mismo decía que no había forma de hacer a Restia que siquiera use la mitad de su poder, pero Hermanito Menor probablemente si la está empujando a eso * Dice Muir sonriendo emocionada por la pelea.

– ¡Es cierto, sin embargo si a Restia se le ocurre la locura de usar el 100% de su poder Son Goku será reducido a nada! * Dice Lily con sudor en su mente.

– ¡Oh, 100%! ¡Muir quiere ver eso aunque no creo que Hermanito Menor tampoco llegue a ese extremo de obligarla a usar ese poder! * Dijo Muir aun sonriente de forma infantil.

– ¡Eso espero, porque el 100 % del espíritu que está en la más alta clase sencillamente es peligroso! * Dijo con miedo Lily.

* * *

 **/Lugar desconocido con los Señores Elementales del Fuego y Agua; Volcanicus e Iseria Seaward respectivamente/**

– ¡Este chico, es un espectáculo, me hace sentir muy feliz ver su batalla! * Dice con una sonrisa serena la pequeña Iseria.

– Bueno, creo que su poder si es fuera de lo común, no puedo hacerme la terca y negar eso * Dice con interés y sinceridad la pequeña Vocanius.

–Veo que por fin lo admites * Dice Iseria acariciándole la cabeza a Volcanicus quien hace un puchero tierno e infantil.

– ¡Tampoco exageres! * Dice con un enojo cómico Volcanicus disponiéndose de vuelta ambas a observar la pelea.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia/**

 **Fin de Soudrack{** **watch?v=FqZZs3utT6U** **}**

Tanto Goku como Restia se limpiaban las heridas que tenían en sus caras por las heridas de batalla entonces Restia empezó a sonreír malignamente mientras Goku sonreía desafiante.

– ¡Déjame felicitarte Goku, el poder que me demostraste es sorprendente, nunca pensé que te desharías de varias de mis técnicas de esa forma, estoy sorprendida, pero…..! * Dice Restia haciendo una pausa.

– ¡¿Pero?! ¡Si quieres decir algo solo dilo! * Dijo Goku con su sonrisa.

–Me mentiste, tu dijiste que estabas peleando en serio pero no es así, vi claramente como ahora sacaste más poder de tu ser * Dijo Restia con una sonrisa calmada.

– ¡Es cierto, pero lo que acabas de ver si fue mi máxima fuerza, si no hubiera usado mi máximo poder para liberarme de tu poder seguramente estaría rostizado! * Dijo Goku sonriendo desafiante.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=zLvbewSvVA8** **}**

– ¡Te agradezco ese alago, pero te confieso que yo tampoco estaba luchando enserio! * Dice Restia suspirando y poniendo las manos en la cintura.

– ¡Eso era muy evidente! ¡Pero descuida, ahora iré con todo, te mostraré mis mejores técnicas y tú también déjate de juegos, ya jugamos así como nos estudiamos lo suficiente! * Dice Goku encendiendo ahora al máximo su aura blanca azulada para luchar con todo su poder y haciendo sus clásicos estiramientos antes de la pelea.

– Fufufu ¡Tienes razón, la hora de jugar ha terminado, digamos que esto fue solo un calentamiento, me divertí jugando pero es hora de ir enserio como para matarte! ¡Ya no seré blando contigo! * Dice Restia de forma fría con una amplia sonrisa extendiendo sus dos manos por sus costados.

– ¡Eso es lo que quería oir, ahora ven con todo tu máximo poder! * Dice Goku desafiante y emocionado pero Restia para su sorpresa cerró los ojos y relajada negó con la cabeza.

– ¡¿Eso es un no?! * Dice Goku confundido y decepcionado poniendo una cara como de cachorro triste dando ternura en Restia y a la vez más ansias para acabarlo como una presa.

– ¡Oh que tierno! ¡Lo siento Goku, pero debo explicarte como está el asunto! Pero antes déjame preguntarte ¿Cuánto de tu poder estabas usando durante nuestra pelea? * Pregunta Restia curiosa.

– ¡Pues la verdad no estoy seguro, no soy bueno en matemáticas! * Dice Goku rascándose la cabeza generando risa en Restia.

– ¡Me imaginaba que dirías eso, pero ahora que siento tu máximo poder en cierta forma puedo calcularlo, pero déjame decirte que hasta ahora yo solo estaba usando en 30 %! * Dice Restia sonriente sorprendiendo a Goku.

– ¡¿Qué, 30%, eso debe ser una exageración?! * Dice Goku incrédulo y sorprendido a lo que Restia una vez más niega con la cabeza.

–¡Si Kamito estuviera vivo y la maldición de los Señores Elementales continuara probablemente solo algo más que esto sería mi máximo poder, digamos en 40% de mi fuerza, pero con esa maldición inexistente la cosa cambia! * Dijo Restia sonriendo maliciosamente.

– ¡¿A dónde quieres llegar?! * Decía Goku terminando con sus estiramientos y mirándola seriamente.

– ¡Simple, si uso el 50% seguramente podría hacerte frente e incluso derrotarte en un descuido, pero corro el riesgo de perder! ¡Pero si uso el 70 % tengo la batalla ganada ya que iré abrumándote cada vez más en el combate por más resistencia que pongas hasta finalmente matarte! ¡Y si uso el 100% tú…! * Dice Restia fríamente con una sonrisa maligna.

– ¡¿Yo, que?! ¡¿Qué va a pasarme?! * Dijo con el ceño fruncido Goku.

– ¡Serás reducido a nada, no quedarán ni rastro de ti, ni siquiera polvo! Jajajajajaja * Dice Restia con una sonrisa psicópata sorprendiendo a Goku para que luego este sonría de forma desafiante.

– ¡¿No crees que estás exagerando, haz visto lo que puedo hacer y aun así dices que no estoy ni cerca de estar a tu altura?! * Peguntó Goku desafiante.

– Así es, tú no puedes ganarme de ningún modo no importa cuánto te esfuerces ¡Pero dejemos que mi poder hable por mí, una imagen vale más que 1000 palabras! * Dice Restia empezando a incrementar de forma aterradora su aura extendiendo sus alas, el ambiente se hacía pesado y destellos de energía eléctrica así como fuego negro se veía alrededor de Restia.

– ¡Increíble, su poder está creciendo enormemente y sigue elevándose! *Dice Goku sorprendido mientras Restia estaba elevando su poder buscando llegar hasta su 75 %.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=zLvbewSvVA8** **}**

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Cima de un Árbol/**

– ¡Eso es a lo que me refería, si bien es la primera vez que Muir ve luchar a Restia sabe que los espíritus con forma humana tienen un poder aterrador que por mucho superan a los Archi demonios! * Dice levemente triste Muir.

–Él sabía en lo que se metía, así que tendrá que ser valiente para enfrentar la cruda realidad. Pero ¿no me digas que estás lamentando su suerte Muir? * Dice seriamente Lily.

– ¡Claro que no! Pero…. * Dice al principio en forma tsundere pero luego tristemente quedando en pausa Muir en cierta forma lamentando la suerte de Goku al decidir enfrentarse a alguien del nivel de Restia.

* * *

 **/Lugar desconocido con los Señores Elementales del Fuego y Agua; Volcanius e IseriaSeaward respectivamente/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=JSRwM-mTtEU &t=6s** **}**

– ¿Ves a lo que me refería? Son Goku no tenía oportunidad desde el principio y Restia Ashdoll se lo está haciendo saber, eso le pasa cuando al ser un simple humano quiere ponerse a la altura de los espíritus de alto nivel sin siquiera recurrir a otro espíritu, los humanos no pueden ponerse a nuestra altura sin otro de nosotros siendo utilizado por ellos como waffe u compañero de batalla, es imposible; y cuando más tardan en entenderlo, peor para ellos * Dice fríamente Volcanicus.

–Puede que tengas razón, pero no debemos subestimar a los humanos, recuerda que un humano fue capaz de derrotar a un demonio con habilidades monstruosas como King Piccolo Daimaku y logró derrotarlo * Dijo Iseria recordando la legendaria batalla entre El Maestro Mutaito y PiccoloDaimaku.

–Eso es distinto, El Señor Mutaito era un hombre muy sabio con grandes habilidades gigantescas en el dominio del Ki, sin embargo este chiquillo no está a ese nivel tanto física como mentalmente, además alguien como Mutaito solo es uno de un millón, o sea que difícilmente habrá uno como el, ni siquiera el famoso Kame Senin logró llegar a igualarlo a pesar de ser conocido en todo el mundo como **'El Dios de las Artes Marciales'** * Dice Volcanicus demostrando que también ha oído del Maestro Roshi.

–Aunque ni siquiera Mutaito estuvo al nivel de ese monstruo, tanto que tuvo que recurrir a una técnica mortífera llamada Mafuba para lograr sellarlo, y digo mortífera porque literalmente dio su vida * Dijo tristemente la pequeña Iseria.

–Pues a eso voy, alguien tan sabio como Mutaito tuvo que morir para solo sellar al enemigo, ¿qué crees que haría este chiquillo si el día de mañana el sello se rompe y despierta ese monstruo? * Dice seriamente la pequeña Volcanicus.

–Pues irremediablemente sería derrotado, ese monstruo sobrepasa los niveles conocidos * Dice resignada Iseria seriamente.

–Exacto, si ese chiquillo quiere demostrar que en verdad es especial debe ganar esta batalla por sí solo, pero eso es imposible, aunque demostró cosas interesantes fuera de lo normal, la palabra especial está a otro nivel en mi opinión * Dice seria la pequeña Volcanicus.

–Pues veamos como este pequeño puede afrontar todo esto, aunque…. * Dice pausándose a sí misma Iseria asintiendo Volcanicus.

–Sí, espero que el sello nunca sea liberado, ya que si eso pasa el mundo entero correrá peligro y un gran conflicto podría producirse, peor aún, espero que los que nos controlaron en el pasado ni se les ocurra hacer esa locura nunca ya que ese ser es pura maldad, tiene más maldad que cualquier ser jamás conocido en este mundo, King Piccolo Daimaku es un adversario peligroso incluso para nosotros Los Señores Elementales, de hecho no sé cuál es el límite de su poder puesto que nunca lo enfrentamos ya que él no llegó a venir a estas tierras, pero pude sentir su energía cada vez que luchaba y mataba * Dijo Volcanicus bastante seria.

–Es mejor no pensar en eso ahora y observar la batalla * Dice sonriendo Iseria para alivianar la tensión.

–Tienes razón, veremos eso más adelante por ahora veamos que hará este chiquillo al chocar contra una pared que no puede sobrepasar * Dice seriamente Volcanicus.

Al parecer los señores elementales saben de los terribles poderes de Piccolo Daimaku e incluso ellas se sienten algo intimidadas a pesar de ser seres inmensamente poderosos; ¿se liberará algún día sobre la tierra ese terrible ser?

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=JSRwM-mTtEU &t=6s** **}**

* * *

 **/Camino largo con Claire, Est, Ellis, Rinslet y Fianna/**

Claire, Rinslet, Est ,Fianna y Ellis estaban por llegar en el lugar donde la mayoría de los caballeros sylphid y la banda de Inzagi tuvieron sus batallas a muerte; en el camino le explicaron a Est lo que ocurrió con las amigas de Ellis quien se sintió triste y compadecida por Ellis aunque no lo demostrara demasiado con emociones, finalmente ellas llegaron al lugar donde las que aún no las habían visto quedaron en shock ante lo que veían, estaban los cadáveres de Rakka y Reishia en el suelo

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=Bs9fEmbT2qE** **}**

Al ver los cadáveres de las dos Rinslet y Claire se taparon la boca empezando a echar lágrimas en los ojos, Ellis nuevamente también empezaba a echar lágrimas, Fianna solo lagrimeaba un poco ya que no conocía demasiado a las dos mientras Est las miraba sin emociones aunque sintiendo en su interior pena por las dos al morir en batalla, Rinslet fue y tomo entre sus brazos al cuerpo de Reishia quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

– ¡Lo siento Reishia, fui una tonta al no entender lo que querías decirme, estabas angustiada porque tenías un mal presentimiento! ¡En cierta forma sabias que algo así te pasaría y aun así luchaste hasta no poder, hasta apagar lo último de vida que tenías!

* Decía llorando Rinslet mientras sostenía a Reishia.

Por su parte Claire sostuvo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Rakka entre lágrimas.

– ¡Rakka, justo cuando hicimos las paces e íbamos a hacer un esfuerzo para que la relación de nuestras familias mejoraran te pasa esto, esto no debía suceder; tú no te merecías esto! * Decía llorando Claire.

Ellis solo miraba hacia un costado llorando tratando de que esto no le afecte peor de lo que lo hace, de hecho si no fuera por el valioso apoyo emocional de Goku ella hubiera perdido completamente la razón; mientras Fianna con leves lagrimas observaba esto y Est sentía lastima por las caídas en batalla.

– Esto en verdad es una completa injusticia. Si se esforzaron tanto, ¿Por qué tenían que morir así estas valientes guerreras? * Dice mirando con tristeza y pena Fianna con leves lágrimas.

Luego de un tiempo de estar todas en un silencio Rinslet dejando en el suelo el cuerpo de Reishia rompió el silencio dando una orden a Fenrir.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=Bs9fEmbT2qE** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=EcqcOOFe894** **}**

–Fenrir saca por favor algo para envolver sus cuerpos * Ordena Rinslet a su espíritu limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos y Fenrir obedeciendo saca dos mantas dobladas blancas, suficientemente grandes como para envolver los cuerpo de cada una; Claire en eso deja el cuerpo de Rakka también en el suelo también limpiándose las lágrimas.

– ¡Bueno, les diré lo que haremos, Fenrrir al tragarse algo lo envía a otra dimensión segura de almacenamiento, allí guardaremos los cuerpos para que no se estropeen, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por estas valientes compañeras nuestras ahora! * Dice seriamente Rinslet con las demás asintiendo, entonces mientras le daban un último vistazo a ambas caballeros fallecidas fueron envolviendo sus cuerpos y por órdenes de Rinslet, Fenrrir se las tragó para enviarlas a una dimensión segura de donde las recogerían para hacerles un digno funeral.

–Ya está hecho * Dice tristemente Rinslet.

–Te lo agradezco Rinslet * Dice triste Ellis aún con leves lagrimas agradeciendo a Rinslet.

–No te preocupes es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ellas * Dice Rinslet con tristeza.

–Sinceramente si no fuera por Goku yo hubiera perdido mi cordura ante esto, pero el medió fuerzas para salir adelante; eso es algo que nunca terminaré de agradecerle * Dice Ellis con una leve sonrisa.

– ¡Es cierto chicas, sé que esto nos duele, pero debemos seguir, debemos ir a donde está Goku; Rinslet, nuestros espíritus tienen buen olfato y conocen a Goku, ellos pueden ayudarnos! ¡Scarlet prepárate para buscar a Goku! * Dice Claire ordenando de paso a su espíritu quien asiente.

– ¡Tienes razón, tú también Fenrir, ayudarnos con tu olfato canino a guiarnos donde está Goku! * Dijo Rinslet con voz de mando con Fenrir asintiendo entonces ambos espíritus animales olfatearon el rastro de Goku y se dirigieron hacia un misterioso agujero que parecía a un puerta que estaba casi en medio del lugar.

– ¡Eso no estaba allí antes, seguramente es una puerta secreta! * Dice Ellis con seriedad.

–Según estos espíritus Goku se encuentra en esa dirección, debe ser hacia allí donde él está peleando contra ese espíritu de la oscuridad * Dice seria Fianna.

– ¡Así es, Goku es el último de nosotros quien está luchando su batalla, y justamente debe ser esa espíritu quien tiene los documentos robados! * Dice Rinslet seriamente.

– ¡Entonces no perdamos el tiempo, Goku es miembro del equipo Scarlet, así que no podemos dejarlo solo ahora, vamos chicas, el hizo mucho por nosotras y por ello debemos ir a apoyarlo! * Dice Claire con voz de mando y seriamente.

– ¡SI! * Dicen las demás dirigiéndose atravesando esa puerta y con la guía de Scarlet y Fenriryéndose directamente hacia el lugar donde se realiza esta épica batalla entre Goku y Restia.

–"¡Goku, juro que estés bien por favor, debes sobrevivir como sea, esa pesadilla que tuve de ninguna forma puede hacerse real, tú no puedes morir de ninguna forma, debes seguir vivo y volver con nosotras te daré de comer todo lo que quieras si sobrevives! * Dice con determinación pero a la vez preocupación por su valioso amigo por quien siente aparentemente algo especial al igual que todas las demás chicas del equipo.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=EcqcOOFe894** **}**

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=1Btd7pRUUq0** **}**

Restia finalmente terminó de sacar su poder al 70 % teniendo un aura negra con electricidad además de llamas de color negro sumamente con un poder siniestro y al solo sentir su poder Goku estaba sudando en la frente, él no podía creer que con solo el 70% de su poder Restia llegara a esos niveles.

–"¡No estaba bromeando ni fanfarroneando, su poder supera el de Jackie Chun, mi Abuelito y el de Tao Pai Pai; no puedo creer que sea más fuerte que ellos y para colmo sin usar todo su poder!" * Dice sudando, con nerviosismo y seriedad Goku comprendiendo el enorme poder que posee Restia, aunque no es muy bueno en matemáticas sabe que si con solo el 70% de su poder tiene esta energía aterradora, solo de imaginarse cuando esté al 100% se le pone la piel de gallina; también comprende que con solo el 70% en cierta forma lo supera en poder a él, Restia al mirar la cara de Shock de Goku lo mira con una sonrisa pícara y maligna.

– ¿Qué pasó Goku, porque me pones esa cara? ¿No que creías que estaba exagerando? ¡Si sigues mirándome así me harás sonrojar mi querida presa! * Dice Restia con una sonrisa calmada pero ocultando su maldad y ansia de matar.

– ¡Admito que me equivoqué, tu poder es tan aterrador que me pone levemente la piel de gallina! * Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa e irónica Goku.

–Fufufu ¡Vaya, una vez más te admiro por tu sinceridad, pero ya es tarde para dar un paso atrás, como dije el tiempo de jugar terminó y tu hora de morir llegó! * Dice Restia poniéndose en posición de batalla con sus manos en forma de garras mientras Goku hace lo propio con su pose clásica al estilo tortuga; la batalla épica entre estos dos rivales estaba a punto de continuar.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=1Btd7pRUUq0** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=U28Qssu1Vl8** **}**

Finalmente Restia es la primera en atacar extendiendo sus alas y volando a una super velocidad le da un cabezazo a Goku en la frente que lo hace retroceder, provocándole un sangrado en la misma pero mientras mira su herida al tocarse la frente y notar que hay sangre Restia aparece justo en frente de él.

– ¡Que frágil, la verdadera pelea apenas empieza y ya estás sangrando, se nota que solo eres un niño! * Dice con una sonrisa bestial Restia para posteriormente darle un fuerte codazo en la misma frente dañada provocando que el leve sangrado ahora sea más notorio y por ende mayor, y del golpe Goku cae al suelo mientras vuela hacia arriba para dirigirse hacia abajo cayendo sentada encima de Goku haciendo a este último escupir saliva.

– ¡¿Qué pasa Goku, no puedes defenderte pequeño tonto?! ¡Defiéndete, defiéndete, defiéndete! Jajajajajajaja * Dice con una sonrisa psicópata Restia mientras le daba varios golpes en forma de garra eléctricas negras como ametralladora, pero ahora directamente en la cara; Goku no podía defenderse de semejante brutal ataque, hasta que intenta usar su cola para atrapar por el cuello a Restia, pero esta se percata y atrapa su cola.

– ¡Ups, lo siento pero el mismo truco no funcionará de nuevo! * Dice bestialmente Restia ahora tomándolo de la cola hace girar en círculos como un trompo a Goku hasta lanzarlo hacia un árbol haciéndolo pedazos con su cuerpo; al parecer por ahora lo que dijo Restia empieza a ser verdad ya que Goku está siendo abrumado por Restia quien solo usa el 70 % de su poder.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=U28Qssu1Vl8** **}**

Goku forzosamente trataba de incorporarse con dolores en especial en la cara y la cabeza sangrando en la misma.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=cMF4461wosU** **}**

–KKK ¡Cielos, no pensé que se volvería así de fuerte, no me queda más que ir con todo lo que tengo, porque si lo que dice es cierto y esto es solo el 70% de su verdadero poder estoy en serios problemas!

* Dice Goku tratando de limpiarse la cara y la frente por las heridas que posee, sin embargo para su sorpresa Restia aparece tomándole con sus dos manos el rostro.

– ¡Oh Goku, cuando vas a aprender que no se debe descansar en una pelea ante alguien que quiere hacerte pedazos! * Dice Restia con una sonrisa calmada lamiéndole la herida de la frente tragándose dicha sangre; Goku del susto se aparta de Restia alejándose de ella.

–Entiende de una vez esto Goku, tu no vas a salir vivo de esta, no debiste venir a estos lugares, ya que esto no es un simple juego o entrenamiento, nosotros los del Equipo Inferno no jugamos, hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer y a quien se interponga simplemente lo eliminamos * Dice de forma fría Restia.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=cMF4461wosU** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=w5N71vO82CA** **}**

–Jijiijiji ¡No me digas! ¡Muchos me han dicho que no podría vencerlos, entre ellos la patrulla roja y Tao Pai Pai pero aun así me hice más fuerte que ellos, eso quiere decir que a pesar de todo también puedo derrotarte a ti! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Esta bien, sigue mostrando ese espíritu de guerrero, eso hará que me dé más placer a la hora de matarte! * Dice Restia con una amplia sonrisa poniéndose ambos rivales en posición de batalla.

Ambos se lanzan al ataque chocando sus respectivas rodillas y moviéndose a una velocidad imposible de ver por ojos ordinarios, apareciendo y desapareciendo; Goku le trata de dar un codazo a Restia, pero esta se tele transporta apareciendo a un costado de Goku tratando de golpearlo en la cara con una patada con el pie izquierdo pero resultó ser una imagen residual del Zanzoken, luego ve a Goku dirigirse hacia ella y percatándose ella trata de darle un golpe con su mano derecha en forma de garra eléctrica pero resultó ser otra imagen residual y cuando miró alrededor suyo hay decenas de Gokus, era un múltiple Zansoken sorprendiendo a Restia

– ¡Interesante habilidad Goku, pero sé cómo lidiar con eso! * Dice Restia elevándose con sus alas extendiéndolas completamente, las plumas de las mismas empezaban a brillar teniendo destellos eléctricos color negro, aparentemente preparaba una técnica poderosa.

– ¡Oh muestra tu poder tormenta de espadas demoniacas, BLADE STORM! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Restia produciéndose una poderosa tormenta negra con varias plumas las cuales tenían filo además de electricidad dirigiéndose dicha tormenta a todas las imágenes ilusorias de la técnica Zanzoken desapareciéndolas todas provocando una gran destrucción en el bosque.

– ¡Creo que me pasé un poco! * Dijo Restia sonriendo, sin embargo Goku apareció en frente de ella para su sorpresa aunque con leves herida en el hombro por el ataque.

– ¡Al contrario, fue insuficiente! * Grita Goku dándole un potente cabezazo en la frente cobrándosela lo que le hizo anteriormente, luego cuando Restia estaba desorientada Goku se dirige hacia ella y aprovechando su estatura más baja que ella llega a colocarse fácilmente justo frente al abdomen de esta última.

– ¡Toma esto bruja! ¡Dadadadadadadadadada! *Grita Goku dándole como una ametralladora varios puñetazos rápidos en el abdomen de quien empieza a escupir saliva, para posteriormente con la punta de su pie derecho dándole una patada en el mentón mandándolo a volar en el aire, luego Goku salta hasta llegar a donde el mismo mandó a volar a Restia y luego de girar rápidamente como una rueda le da una doble pata con sus pies unidos en la cara haciendo que esta caiga en el suelo provocando un cráter además de escombros mientras Goku aterrizó de pie, Goku miraba seriamente al lugar ya que sabía perfectamente que esto no estaba ni cerca de ser suficiente, y efectivamente Restia se levantó de los escombros sin ninguna herida seria, solo tenía heridas menores y un pequeño sangrado en la boca limpiándosela y tronándose el cuello, cosa que también hace Goku, ambos se limpian su herida teniendo los dos un rostro serio para luego ambos correr uno contra otro.

– ¡Ya verás Gokuuuuuuuu! * Grita Restia por primera vez con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Te pateare el trasero Restiaaaaaaaa! * Grita Goku con desafío y también el ceño fruncido.

Finalmente ambos chocan sus cabezas provocando un leve temblor por el impacto, ambos presionaban su cabeza uno contra otro para luego empezar a darse como ametralladora varios golpes y patadas; Goku logra asesarle un codazo a Restia en la quijada, pero esta al girar como si fuera ballet le da a Goku una patada giratoria con el talón en su mandíbula, sin embargo Goku envez de caer al suelo se apoya en su izquierda para darle una poderosa patada en el abdomen a Restia quien nuevamente sale volando con el impacto, luego Goku una vez más salta para dirigirse hacia Restia como lo hizo la última vez, pero Restia reconoció la táctica tele transportándose y apareciendo arriba y detrás de Goku dándole un potente doble rodillazo en la espalda.

– ¡Arg! * Dice Goku sintiendo el impacto cayendo de cara al suelo mientras Restia como una ave de rapiña se dirige volando hacia él tratando de impactarlo esta vez con sus dos pies, pero Goku logra voltearse extendiendo de frente sus dos manos deteniendo el intento de doble pisotón, pero el impacto provocó que se hiciera un cráter en el lugar, y al disiparse la polvareda Goku y Restia seguían dándose a gran velocidad golpes junto con patadas bloqueándose, esquivándose pero también impactándose directamente, Goku logra impactar a Restia en la frente con el puño derecho, pero esta con su palma en forma de garras eléctricas lo impacta en el lado izquierdo de su cara para luego intentar darle con un rodillazo con la pierna izquierda, pero Goku detiene su pierna ahora emitiendo un salto con Restia colgando de su mano, y luego al aterrizar Goku azota fuertemente a Restia contra el suelo en el suelo.

– ¡Garg! * Grita Restia con dolor, entonces Goku colocándose detrás del espíritu usa sus propias piernas en forma de tijeras para presionar la misma pierna izquierda causándole dolor a Restia.

– ¡Kyaaaaaa! * Grita Restia con dolor, Goku estaba dándolo el todo por el todo en esta pelea.

– ¡Te lo dije, no debes subestimarme, espíritu, robot, humano, monstruo, lo que sea, nunca daré un paso atrás no importa cuántas veces me digan que es imposible ganar! * Dice Goku con determinación mientras presiona la pierna de Restia.

– ¡Eres muy rudo Goku, vas muy rápido, tendré que enseñarte modales y aprendas a saber cuál es tu posición! * Dice Restia con dolor dejando confundido a Goku para posteriormente la pierna presionada por Goku empiece a emitir una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

– ¡Ayayayayayayayayay! * Dice Goku electrocutado provocando esto que Restia logre zafarse del agarre para posteriormente aprisionar desde atrás a Goku con un abrazo no pudiendo el pequeño mover ambos brazos y empezando Restia a volar a una gran altura para dirigirse directamente hacia el suelo.

– ¡Maldición no puedo zafarme! * Dice Goku para que posteriormente justo a punto de llegar a tierra Restia lo suelte provocando una brutal caída de Goku de cabeza, y casualmente cayó cerca del lago espiritual.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=w5N71vO82CA** **}**

Restia se sacudía su ropa del polvo mientras caminaba hacia un Goku tendido boca para arriba en el suelo.

– ¡Admito que eres un hueso duro de roer Goku, pero yo te sigo llevando ventaja! *Dice Restia para luego de mirar a Goku mirar hacia el lago teniendo algo macabro en mente.

– ¡Tal vez te haga falta un poco de purificación! Jajajajajajaja * Ríe de forma psicópata pateando las costillas a Goku haciéndole caer en el lago hundiéndose en el mismo.

Luego de un tiempo Goku despertó empezando a ahogarse tratando de salirse, desgraciadamente pare el Restia apareció y con su mano izquierda presionaba la cabeza del pobre pequeño para continuar hundiéndolo allí.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=7o0Fax5O8Y4** **}**

– ¡Grararagh! * Decía desesperado Goku tratando de salirse del agua ya que se estaba ahogando.

– ¡Calma, no seas impaciente, aún no termina tu purificación! ¡Oh claro, lo olvidaba no eres elementalista ni espíritu así que esto no te sirve de nada! Jajajajajajajaja *Ríe alocadamente Restia.

– ¡Este es tu final Goku, pero para tu consuelo, tus amigas llegaran en cualquier momento aquí y verán tu cadáver! ¡Seguramente en un pobre intento de justicia tratarán de vengarte y serán aniquiladas por mí! * Dice fríamente Restia sonriendo malignamente; Goku estaba perdiendo sus fuerzas y quedándose sin aire, sin embargo alcanzó a escuchar la declaración de Restia en lo que respecta a sus amigas.

De repente Goku empieza a tener una visión donde Claire, Rinslet, Est, Fianna y Ellis estaban tendidas en el suelo muertas en su propio charco de sangre mientras de pie estaba una Restia riendo como psicópata.

–"¡NOOOOOOO!" * Grita mentalmente Goku

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=7o0Fax5O8Y4** **}**

De repente el lado del lago por donde él estaba hundiéndose empezaba a arder bastante con el agua emitiendo un vapor por ello, esto se debe al Ki de Goku que estaba elevándose por la ira, y luego con su fuerza logra zafarse del agarre de Restia y finalmente salirse del agua. Restia con sorpresa se aleja del lugar

– ¡Logró salirse, y su poder se está incrementando! * Dice sorprendida Restia a un Goku muy enfadado que apretaba los dientes.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=ldMI0KLP8fM** **}**

– ¡Escúchame una cosa Restia, tal vez no soy ningún héroe y me gustan las peleas, pero defenderé a muerte a mis amigos de los que quieran hacerles daños y aquel que los amenace lo haré pagar con toda mi fuerza! ¡DAAAAH! ¡No me importa si usas el 70 % o no sé qué, ahora sentirás todo mi poder! * Grita Goku elevando al máximo su poder apretando sus puños.

–"¡Este pequeño todavía tiene esas energías, parece que hará algo!" * Dice Restia extendiendo sus alas y empezando a elevarse planeando lanzarse de vuelta a atacar a Goku con un súper golpe como ese cabezazo que en principio provocó sangrado en el pequeño guerrero en la frente.

– ¡No, no vas a evadir esto! ¡Te demostraré toda mi fuerza! * Grita Goku con furia para luego poner su palma izquierda cerca de su pecho boca para arriba y su palma derecha cerca de la misma zona del pecho colocándola boca para abajo cobre la otra palma, ambas palmas estaban en forma de garra, después coloca ambas manos en la misma posición hacia su costado derecho empezando a acumular una poderosa energía blanca azulada concentrada de esas dos palmas unidas; Goku estaba a punto de hacer la técnica más famosa de la Escuela Tortuga, El Legendario Kame Hame Ha, esto hace que Restia se detenga en shock al ver semejante rareza de técnica.

– ¡¿Pero qué rayos es eso, está concentrando toda su energía en las palmas de su mano, ya veo, ese es el verdadero potencial del Ki?! ¡¿Y el siendo tan joven la domina de ese modo, que es él?! * Dice muy sorprendida Restia sudando en la frente, mientras la energía del Kame Hame Ha iba creciendo.

– ¡Recibe mi máxima técnica! ¡KAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE! * Grita Goku empezando a formarse un círculo en medio de sus dos manos, esto causaba preocupación en Restia.

– ¡HAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE! * Grita Goku ahora del círculo empezando a crearse una esfera blanca azulada, mientras Restia sigue mirando con sorpresa.

–"¡Ya veo, el planea lanzarme ese ataque, sin embargo con mi tele transportación esquivar eso será pan comido!" * Dice con malicia mentalmente Restia, pero de repente Goku con su pie patea una roca que estaba en el suelo dirigiéndolo hacia la cabeza de Restia quien lo esquiva por los pelos.

– ¡¿Qué intentabas hac…..?! * Iba a decir Restia pero fue interrumpido por la sorpresa de ver a Goku justo en frente de ella quien saltó a toda velocidad después de lanzar dicha roca como distracción, Goku tenía donde quería a Restia quien puso una cara de shock.

– ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita Goku ahora apuntando rápidamente sus palmas hacia Restia finalmente lanzando la poderosa onda de Ki concentrado color blanco azulado, y se lo lanzó a quemarropa a Restia quien lo recibe de lleno a corta distancia.

– ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita Restia recibiendo completamente y sin defensa el ataque volando con el mismo hacia un lugar del bosque finalmente causando una gran explosión brillante blanca azulada mientras Goku se lanzó al suelo para no salir volando por dicha explosión cubriéndose el pequeño, finalmente Goku lanzó su técnica más poderosa, El Kame Hame Ha.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=ldMI0KLP8fM** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Rinslet, Ellis, Est, Fianna y Claire que se dirigían por el camino misterioso/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=jCWsytRBLEM &list=PL0XXjge1yr3CFD_FySlYGWFqHO_Ft3210&index=10** **}**

Las chicas sintieron la gigantesca explosión de poder ya que dicha explosión provocó un fuerte temblor en el lugar.

– ¡¿Qué es eso?! * Grita Rinslet con miedo cubriéndose.

– ¡Viene del lugar donde está peleando Goku! * Grita Ellis también seriamente cubriéndose.

– ¡Tienes razón, jamás pensé que su batalla fuera a provocar algo así! * Grita sorprendida Fianna cubriéndose

– ¡Debemos llegar pronto, ya estamos cerca, lo puedo sentir! * Grita Claire con determinación también cubriéndose y todas las demás asienten.

–"¡Mi Goku, sé que esa explosión la hiciste tú! ¡¿Cuál es tu límite verdadero?! * Se preguntaba sorprendida en su mente Est y de todas allí era la única que estaba segura que ese poder era de Goku.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Cima de un Árbol/**

– ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡¿Lanzar un ataque concentrado de esa forma, hasta dónde puede llegar ese niño?! * Dice con terror cubriéndose Lily.

–Jajajaja ¡Mi hermanito menor es grandioso, me hubiera gustado verlo jugar con mi hermanito mayor! * Dice cubriéndose pero riéndose Muir, al parecer disfrutaba mucho de lo que veía.

* * *

 **/Lugar desconocido con los Señores Elementales del Fuego y Agua; Volcanicus e Iseria Seaward respectivamente/**

–Jejeje ¡Parece que Goku se niega hasta al máximo a aceptar lo que tú dices Volcanicus! ¡Solo mira, domina la técnica que al gran Kamen Senin le tomó más de 50 años! * Dice sonriendo la pequeña Iseria generando molestia en Volcanicus sus dichos.

– ¡Hmph! ¡Bueno digamos que quizás es algo especial! * Dice en forma tsundere Volcanicus.

– ¡Sí que lo es, es cierto que a Kame Sennin le costó mucho tiempo en cierta forma porque tuvo que primero crearla para aprenderla adecuadamente, pero aun así que este pequeño lo aprenda a esta edad es de no creer! * Dice Iseria seriamente.

– ¡Aún es pronto para sacar resultados, veamos que más sucede! * Dice Volcanius y ambas volviendo a poner atención en el lugar de batalla.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=jCWsytRBLEM &list=PL0XXjge1yr3CFD_FySlYGWFqHO_Ft3210&index=10** **}**

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia/**

Luego de terminar la explosión del Kame Hame Ha, tanto la luz como el viento y el polvo fueron desapareciendo, después de esto Goku bastante agotado logra ponerse de pie.

–Uffuuu Uffuuu Uffuuu ¡Por fin le acerté de lleno con un fuerte ataque! ¡Fiuu, Que alivio que no esquivara mi ataque! * Dice Goku con algunas heridas y parte de su uniforme roto, pero poniendo una cara seria posteriormente.

–Ella aún sigue con vida, lo sé; ¿Pero dónde? * Se pregunta Goku seriamente, de repente un destello negro eléctrico se dirige directamente hacia él logrando por poco el mismo esquivarlo.

– ¡Eso estuvo cerca! * Dice Goku, sin embargo ahora Restia apareció justo enfrente de él apuntando con su mano el pecho del pequeño, la misma tenía algunas heridas en el hombro y la frente, esto dejó a Goku con una cara de pavor ya que a pesar del ataque Restia estaba con poco daño; además de tener atrapado a Goku para un ataque.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=4BR9dxjxi08** **}**

– ¡Es me dolió, pero juguemos tu juego de atacar con nuestros ataques especiales a quema ropa! ¡Oh Trueno Negro, incinera incluso las almas a la nada, HELL BLAST! * Grita Restia y en eso crea con su mano derecha en forma de garra apuntando al abdomen de Goku una esfera en forma de átomo parecida a la que antes creaba con un dedo, pero la clara diferencia era el gran tamaño que ahora poseía, además de estar rodeado tanto de electricidad como llamas del mismo color; y lo peor, Goku estaba atrapado dentro de ella recibiendo la descarga más poderosa hasta ahora no pudiendo hacer nada al estar paralizado.

– ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Goku de dolor, esto no era simplemente ser electrocutado como otras veces, esta vez lo sentía hasta en sus huesos y órganos vitales; esta es la técnica más terrible del espíritu de la oscuridad Restia Ashdoll por lo cual es tan temida, ya que es una técnica que puede reducir a nada a su oponente, El Terrible Hell Blast el cual es su ataque más poderoso, puede lanzarlo a distancia o simplemente a quema ropa como ahora, pero la situación de Goku es aparentemente peor ya que Restia incluso lo atrapó dentro de esta técnica con un nivel comparable al Kame Hame Ha.

–Jajajajajajajaja ¡¿Qué harás ahora idiota?! ¡¿Qué se siente estar allí dentro sabiendo que en cualquier momento puedes ser reducido a nada, que prefieres, que te maté la técnica con todas esas mortíferas descargas o prefieres que la complete para que la explosión te desaparezca para siempre?! * Dice Restia con locura.

– ¡BUARGH! * Dice Goku escupiendo sangre de su boca para posteriormente aun siguiendo gritando mientras se le producían hemorragias en varias partes de su cuerpo pero luego Restia levantó su mano derecha en forma de garra apuntando hacia Goku

– ¡Lo decidí! ¡Completaré la técnica! ¡Hasta nunca Son Goku! Jajajajajaja * Ríe con locura para finalmente alejarse a distancia y cerrar su mano derecha para activar completamente el Hell Blast produciéndose una explosión más grande aún que lo que produjo el Kame Hame Ha.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Cima de un Árbol/**

– ¡Restia está loca, no había necesidad de usar esta técnica tan ridículamente poderosa! * Grita cubriéndose Lily.

– ¡Oh no hermanito menor! * Dice con tristesa Muir.

* * *

 **/Lugar desconocido con los Señores Elementales del Fuego y Agua; Volcanicus e Iseria Seaward respectivamente/**

– ¡Este si es el final de Son Goku, se atrevió a provocar a un espíritu de alto nivel y estas son las consecuencias! * Dice fríamente Volcanius.

–Pobre pequeño valiente, luchó tanto para terminar así * Dice con tristeza Iseria ya que a diferencia de su compañera a ella si le simpatizaba algo Goku.

* * *

 **/Con Rinslet, Ellis, Est, Fianna y Claire que se dirigían por el camino misterioso/**

– ¡Otra gigantesca explosión! * Grita Rinslet con terror.

– ¡Ahora es más fuerte y de color negro noche! * Grita Fianna también con miedo.

– ¡¿A caso le pasó algo malo a Goku?! * Dice Ellis con tristeza y mucha preocupación.

–"¡Mi Goku!" * Dijo Est tocándose el corazón.

– ¡No, de ninguna manera! ¡Vámonos chicas! * Grita Claire desesperada corriendo ahora en frente con las demás así como los espíritus siguiéndola.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia/**

Finalmente el efecto de la explosión fue disipándose dejando un enorme rastro de destrucción en el bosque, Restia miraba por los lugares tratando de encontrar algún rastro de Goku si es que se podía.

– ¿Dónde está, acaso se habrá hecho polvo? ¡Eso no sería sorpresa! * Dice Restia sin embargo para su sorpresa el cuerpo de Goku estaba en un enorme cráter en el suelo debido al Hell Blast; Goku estaba boca para abajo en el suelo sangrando en varias partes de su cuerpo, a tal punto que en donde estaba tendido era un charco de sangre, su uniforme tortuga estaba bastante roto; aun así sorprendía a Restia que no se hizo polvo ni siquiera pedazos, entonces la misma se dirigió caminando lentamente hacia donde el pobre pequeño estaba completamente con los ojos cerrados, entonces Restia lo tomó de la tela de su uniforme del pecho colocándolo a su altura.

– ¡En verdad eras un hueso de roer! ¡El Hell Blast normalmente reduce a nada al que lo recibe desde cualquier distancia, sin embargo tú lo recibiste a quema ropa y tu cuerpo no se destruyó! ¡Pero creo que ya no sigues vivo! * Dice Restia fríamente con una sonrisa psicópata.

Mientras Claire y las demás finalmente llegaron al lugar viendo todo el rastro de destrucción que tenía el bosque, entonces Claire se apretaba el corazón ya que mientras corría notaba que este escenario le parecía muy familiar.

– ¡No, es como la pesadilla que tuve, es exactamente igual! ¡Que Goku esté bien, Que Goku esté bien, Que Goku esté bien! * Dice Claire desesperada mientras iba corriendo a la par que las demás la seguían, entonces la pesadilla mayor de Claire estaba frente a sus ojos, veía a un ser oscuro sosteniendo a un Goku prácticamente muerto sangrante desde su uniforme tortuga rota; era Restia quien se preparaba para revisarle el pulso para cerciorarse al ciento por ciento de su muerte, sin embargo antes de eso se percata que alguien llegó al lugar y voltea a mirar a Claire con sus hermosos ojos noches brillantes pero que destilaban maldad, ahora Claire veía de quien se trataba, sin embargo lo que la dejaba desesperada era la imagen de Goku muerto que veía empezando a echar lagrimas a borbotones ya que era exactamente igual a la perturbadora escena que vio en su pesadilla.

–GO GO GO ¡GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! * Grita Claire en llanto.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=4BR9dxjxi08** **}**

Las demás chicas llegan y quedan con cara de horror ante la vista.

– ¡No Goku! * Dice desesperada con lágrimas Rinslet.

– ¡Díganme que no es cierto lo que ven mis ojos por favor! * Dice con lágrimas Fianna.

– ¡No tú también Goku, eres mi único sostén ahora! ¡Tú no por favor! * Dice Ellis arrodillándose de la desesperación con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¡Imposible, Mi Goku no puede estar…! * Dice Est esta vez con cara de horror y empezando a derramar lágrimas perdiendo por completo su carencia de emoción que suele tener.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=WNnxTxajv9Q** **}**

–Jajajajajajaja ¡Vaya, una inútil caballería ha venido para interrumpir mi cita con Goku, es una lástima porque aparentemente ya 'consumamos' el acto! Jajajajaja

*Dice Restia tomando con la mano izquierda algo de la sangre de Goku para ponérsela por su cara mostrando una sonrisa perturbadora.

– ¡Miserable asesina! * Grita Rinslet con lágrimas, rabia y el ceño fungido con Fenrir a su lado que gruñía con ferocidad a Restia.

– ¡Eres cruel! * Decía con lágrimas de tristeza Fianna.

– ¡Al final si resultaste ser como los de esa banda que contrataste, una maldita asesina que merece castigo! * Grita Ellis con rabia y lágrimas.

Todas estaban con rabia y lágrimas hacia Restia.

– ¡Oh, miren como tiemblo! ¡Me siento muy mal por matar a este pobre valiente que luchó con todo! ¡No mentira, me siento feliz de por fin haberme encargado de mi presa, creo que su cuerpo estará bien disecarlo y guardarlo o incluso exhibirlo como recuerdo supongo como recordatorio para los humanos que nunca pretendan ir en contra de los que los superamos! Jajajajajaja * Ríe Restia con locura, pero sin embargo lo que ella no notó es que tanto Claire, Est y Scarlet tenían una reacción más allá de eso.

El aura llameante de Claire estaba creciendo de forma anormal, era de un color carmesí ella empezaba a rodearse de sus llamas del mismo color que son bastante más calientes que las llamas ordinarias, al mismo tiempo su gata pareciera que estaba conectando su energía con la de Claire y de repente detrás de la gata se veía una imagen llameante de un ser humanoide pero con orejas y cola de gato, no se distinguía del todo ya que es como si fuera una imagen de ilusión pero pareciera que tiene que ver con Claire quien por cierto ocultaba su mirada fría con rabia entre sus flequillos.

Por otra parte el aura blanca luminosa de Est estaba creciendo de forma aterradora, la misma por primera vez se le notaba con una gran ira, estaba apretando los dientes, definitivamente no iba a perdonar a quien oso destruir lo más sagrado que tenía actualmente en su vida, su aura era a otro nivel, estaba a punto de ponerse al nivel del 50% por ciento de Restia y seguía elevándose; Restia al sentir esto empezaba a dejar de reír ya que tanto el poder de Claire como el de su espíritu de alguna forma estaban creciendo al igual que la legendaria Demon Slayer Est quien se elevaba más y más a punto de llegar al 60% del poder de Restia.

– ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡¿El poder de esa chica gato está creciendo, pero poder de la espíritu de la espada sagrada Terminus Est y de esa espíritu Gata?! * Dice intimidada Restia mientras seguía sosteniendo a Goku.

–"¡Ama, Ama! ¡¿Me escucha?!" * Dice una voz dentro de la mente de Claire.

– ¿Quién es? * Dice Claire de forma fría y apagada, entonces percatándose de que la voz viene de la misma mente de su espíritu gata quien la miraba fijamente.

– ¿Eres tu Scarlet? * Pregunta Claire aún con frialdad al haber perdido a su mejor amigo y ser más querido por quien incluso sentía algo especial.

–"¡Si ama soy Scarlet, su poder ha llegado al límite, es el momento, le diré mi verdadero nombre para liberar mi verdadera forma y vengar la muerte del amo Goku!" * Dice en telepáticamente la gata.

– ¡Tu verdadera forma! * Dice Claire ahora menos apagada y sorprendida.

–"¡Si, tengo mi verdadera forma que fue sellada y solo podría ser despertada por la persona que fuera capaz de usar el fuego carmesí capaz de quemar cualquier fuego, dicho llama de conocer como End of Vermilion y usted tiene ese poder, incluso ahora lo manifestó mediante de su cuerpo, al estar sellada a cualquiera que yo le dijera mi nombre no podría escucharlo o leerlo, pero ahora usted si podrá hacerlo; le diré ahora mi nombre para que juntos enfrentemos a Restia!" * Dice Scarlet telepáticamente.

– ¡Esta bien, lo que sea para hacer justicia y destruir a la asesina de Goku! * Grita con lágrimas Claire y entonces en su mente Scarlet le revela su nombre verdadero.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=WNnxTxajv9Q** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=XMwg4YrZ3Go** **}**

– ¡Oh aquella que guió a los guerreros valientes al campo de la batalla final y a quien las llamas de la destrucción obedecieron y otorgaron muerte eterna sobre tontos enemigos! ¡Su nombre es, SCARLET VALKYRIE ORTILINDE! * Grita Claire el canto y entonces el aura de la gata empezó a incrementarse mucho más siendo a la par que Est, y ambas seguían creciendo en poder, de repente del lado de Scarlet se reveló una hermosa chica con un vestido de llamas, hermosos ojos rojos, pelos del mismo color hasta los hombros, pechos ligeramente abultados; orejas de gato triangulares y una cola más larga que la de Goku, ambas partes felinas también de color rojo,en su mano derecha tiene una masiva guadaña carmesí apuntando la punta hacia arriba; era ligeramente más alta que Claire; esta era la verdadera forma de Scarlet llamada Scarlet Valkyrie Ortilinde, la misma miraba con una mirada sin emociones pero que ocultaba un enfado ante la que provoca sufrimiento en su ama.

– ¡Estoy a sus órdenes Ama yo Scarlet Valkyrie Ortilinde! * Dice cortésmente inclinada Scarlet Valkyrie.

– ¡No puede ser, es Scarlet Valkyrie y esta chica logró despertarla! * Decía Restia en shock y algo de temor.

–Ya veo, conque al fin despertaste de tu letargo, al principio no sabía quién eras en tu forma animal pero poco a poco fui dándome cuenta de quien eras realmente La Princesa Sangrienta Carmesí * Dice Est sin emoción aun aumentando su poder.

–Así es, he regresado para hacer pagar a quien ha hecho llorar lágrimas a mi ama ¡Espíritu de la Oscuridad Restia Ashdoll, tu muerte será tu castigo! * Decía seriamente levantando su guadaña Scarlet Valkyrie.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=XMwg4YrZ3Go** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=zbi4MeWkKxw** **}**

–Yo también iré por ella, no me importa si terminamos cooperando en el proceso * Dijo Est teniendo su poder hasta lo que podría elevar por ahora el cuál era muy alto al igual que Scarlet, definitivamente Restia no tiene oportunidad contra ambas usando solo su actual 70%.

–Me parece bien, aunque déjame lanzar el primer ataque * Dice Scarlet Valkyrie asintiendo Est.

– ¡Esta es Scarlet! * Dice sorprendida Claire de la nueva forma de su espíritu.

– ¡No sabía que Claire tuviera un espíritu con ese poder! * Dice sorprendida Ellis.

– ¡Había escuchado rumores sobre esto, pero no sabía que era real! * Dice en shock Rinslet.

– ¡Con ambas combinadas Restia no tiene oportunidad! * Dice seria Fianna.

Ambas espíritus están a punto de atacar a Restia con Scarlet en primer lugar.

–"¡Maldición, no tengo posibilidad de ganar con solo el 70%, necesito al menos usar el 100% aunque ni eso me asegura ganar y estas miserables no van a dejarme acumular mi poder! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

– ¡Scarlet Valkyrie yo atacaré contigo, derrotemos al enemigo! *Grita Claire corriendo en frente con Scarlet Valkyrie asintiendo.

– ¡Imbécil, no me subestimes! ¡Siente la vergüenza de ser destruida por tu propio elemento! ¡Oh deja que todas las sombras sean incineradas, HELL FLAME!

– ¡Oh el poder las llamas que quema otras llamas ataca y quema al enemigo, END OF VERMILION! * Grita Claire lanzando su llamarada carmesí hacia la llama negra de Restia y cuando entra en contacto con ella la llama carmesí empieza a devorar por completo a la llama negra.

– ¡Imposible, pero si la llama negra proviene del propio inframundo y ese fuego suyo la consumió! * Dice sorprendida Restia pero en su distracción Scarlet Valkyrie llegó cerca de ella a una súper velocidad que Restia no pudo ver dirige su guadaña carmesí llameante justo hacia el cuello de Restia a punto de cortarle la cabeza lo cual no le daría tiempo suficiente para tele transportarse.

– ¡Maldición, olvidé que esta espíritu es uno de los más veloces que existe! ¡Es mi fin! * Grita Restia cerrando los ojos ante su inminente final sin embargo para sorpresa de ella el ataque nunca llegó dejando sorprendida no solo a la Restia, sino a la propia Scarlet Valkyrie, a Est y a todas las demás mujeres de lugares.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=zbi4MeWkKxw** **}**

Y lo que veían es al propio Goku despierto quien detuvo el ataque de Scarlet Varkyrie sujetando con sus dos pies unidos la punta de la guadaña con fuerza, el mismo con sus heridas tenía una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Lo siento pero ella es mi oponente! * Dice sonriendo hablando con dificultad Goku y al verlo Claire lo miraba con sorpresa y emoción.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=LFeCgc3BjNI** **}**

–Go ¿Goku? *Preguntó temblando en los labios Claire.

– ¡Está vivo! * Gritaron felices Rinslet, Ellis y Fianna con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– ¡Mi Goku, no lo perdí, no lo perdí! * Dijo feliz y con lágrimas Est siendo imposible ocultar su emoción.

– ¡No puede ser, como pudo sobrevivir a mi técnica más mortífera! * Dice en shock Restia.

Scarlet por su parte retiro la guadaña de los pies de Goku mirando con rareza al pequeño.

– ¡Oye! ¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir sujetando mi ropa así, suéltame?! * Dijo Goku dando una leve patada a Restia en la mano haciendo que esta suelte el agarre y Goku ahora aterrizando en el piso agachado por las heridas logrando dificultosamente ponerse de pie.

Entonces Goku mira confundido a las chicas.

–Y a ustedes ¿Qué les pasa? * Pregunta confundido Goku entonces tímidamente Claire fue acercándose a él.

– ¡¿Goku, eres tú, es cierto lo que veo?! ¡¿Estás vivo?! * Le pregunta Claire a un Goku confundido.

– ¡Pues claro! ¡¿Qué no me ves?! ¡Estoy vivo, soy Goku! Jijiji * Dice con su típica sonrisa Goku entonces Claire se le lanza a darle un emocional abrazo.

– ¡Goku, estás vivo, estás vivo, ESTAS VIVO! * Dice llorando chorros de lágrimas de alegría Claire abrazándolo, todos estaban conmovidos por esa escena, menos Restia por su puesto quien aún no se recuperaba de la sorpresa.

– ¡Tranquila Claire, si estoy vivo! ¡Aunque su ataque fue fuerte no es suficiente para matarme! ¡Porque soy fuerte! Jijiji * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa, entonces las demás chicas también se van acercando a hablarle.

– ¡Me alivia que estés vivo Goku, querido! * Dice limpiándose las lágrimas Fianna.

– ¡No nos asustes así Goku! * Dice emocionada Rinslet con lágrimas.

– ¡Si, casi me da un paro! * Dice Ellis con lágrimas.

Entonces Est también se lanza a abrazarlo.

– ¡Mi Goku, nunca me dejes! * Dice llorando Est sorprendentemente mostrándose también muy emocional, entonces Goku acarició la cabeza de Est y Claire.

– ¡Descuiden, no voy a morir tan fácilmente, no vine a estos lugares a morir, sino a hacerme más fuerte! Jijijiji * Dice sonriente Goku sonriente y con determinación, entonces todas se limpian las lágrimas con Claire y Est soltando a Goku para que este se levante lo cual lo hace aunque de forma dificultosa.

– ¡Veo que ustedes ganaron sus combates, los felicito amigas! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa felicitando a sus amigas quienes agradecen.

– ¡No hubiéramos llegado tan lejos si no fuera por ti! * Dice Claire sonriendo a lo que Goku simplemente se rasca la cabeza sonriendo para luego mirar a la que trató de atacar a Restia quien es Scarlet Valkyrie mirándola con una sonrisa desafiante ya que siente un gran poder en ella.

– ¡¿Oye, y tú quién eres?! * Le pregunta Goku sonriendo entonces la misma se arrodilla cortésmente de una rodilla.

–Soy la espíritu de Claire Rouge y me llamo Scarlet Valkyrie Ortilinde * Dice educadamente Scarlet Valkyrie.

– ¡Entendí lo de Scarlet, pero no el resto, bueno supongo que tú eres esa gata que Claire tiene como mascota! ¿No? ¡Ya esperaba saber cuándo revelarías tu verdadera forma! * Pregunta Goku sorprendiendo levemente a Scarlet Valkyrie quien asiente y también a las demás.

– ¡¿Goku, como supiste que Scarlet tenía otra forma?! * Pregunta Claire sorprendida.

– ¡Pues digamos que podía sentir una especie de energía que ocasionalmente amenazaba con salir de su interior siendo distinta a la que tiene normalmente! * Dice Goku sorprendiendo a Claire con esta respuesta.

– ¡Bueno, un placer conocernos, supongo! Jijiji * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa provocando extrañamente que Scarlet Valkyrie se ponga algo tímida y con leve sonrojo le pasa la mano estrechándola, Goku había hecho otra amiga quien es miembro de su equipo, todos están felices ya que en cierta forma es como si tuvieran un nuevo miembro.

Luego de una conversación Goku finalmente miró de vuelta a Restia, ambos se miraban seriamente.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Cima de un Árbol/**

– ¡Ese pequeño no es humano, definitivamente, es menos humano incluso que nosotros los Elfim y lo digo en el sentido literal de la palabra! * Dice Lily en shock.

–Jejeje ¡Mira la cara de Restia, Muir por primera vez la ve de ese modo, ella siempre está tranquila pero ahora no sabe ni que decir! *Dice Muir extrañamente muy feliz pero no solo por ver la cara de Restia sino principalmente por ver a Goku con vida.

–"No entiendo en que piensa esta niña ¡¿Acaso se siente muy feliz de que el enemigo siga vivo?!" * Dice estupefacta en su mente Lily ante lo extrovertida que es su compañera.

* * *

 **/Lugar desconocido con los Señores Elementales del Fuego y Agua; Volcanicus e Iseria Seaward respectivamente/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=UY-Y3WDwm0o** **}**

Volcanicus no podía creer lo que veía, alguien que resistió a quemarropa un ataque capaz de borrar la existencia del que lo reciba destruyendo incluso su alma a nivel atómico, sin embargo Goku no solo no se hizo polvo, sino que sigue vivo e inclusive logró ponerse de pie.

– ¡Increíble, no cabe duda que Goku sobrepasó cualquier expectativa que podamos tener de él, y a esa edad tan joven! ¡Es muy admirable la verdad! * Dice Iseria feliz, al parecer ella se siente alegre de que Goku siga con vida ya que a ella le simpatiza el saiyayin.

– ¡No lo puedo creer, él no puede ser humano, esa técnica era mortífera, debía reducirse a nada, sin embargo sobrevivió e incluso se pone de pie! ¡Debemos averiguar lo que es él! * Dice en shock Volcanicus.

– ¡Descuida, en el momento oportuno seguiremos tu plan e iremos personalmente a conocerlo! * Dice Iseria calmadamente.

– ¡Si, eso es lo que debemos hacer! * Dice Volcanicus seria.

Ambas pequeñas pero poderosas espíritus están muy sorprendidos ante el potencial mostrado por Goku.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=UY-Y3WDwm0o** **}**

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia; y Con Claire, Scarlet Valkyrie, Rinslet junto a Fenrir, Fianna, Ellis y Est/**

Goku se encontraba mirando de frente a Restia quien aún miraba en estado de shock.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=e2Ub2IHKok8 &t=187s** **}**

– ¡¿Qué sucede Restia, acaso viste a un fantasma?! * Dice Goku preguntando con una sonrisa desafiante a lo que Restia cambia su expresión a una sonrisa irónica y relajada cerrando sus ojos.

– ¡Sí que eres necio y me das problemas, te iba a dar una muerte rápida y sin tanto sufrimiento pero creo que ahora después de esto entiendo que primero será mejor quebrar por completo tu voluntad antes de hacerlo con tu cuerpo! * Dice Restia revolviéndose seductoramente su hermoso cabello.

– ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Me alegra escuchar eso, entonces quiero ver el 100% de tu…..! *Iba a decir Goku pero de repente se desploma de vuelta al suelo aunque como si estuviera casi sin fuerzas entonces Claire va a auxiliarle.

– ¡¿Goku que tienes?! * Dijo preocupada Claire mientras lo sostenía, al mismo tiempo las demás chicas estaban preocupadas, entonces Scarlet Valkyrie se acercó a inspeccionarlo.

–Es por sus heridas ama, el maestro ha perdido mucha sangre y por eso está débil, si lucha en esas condiciones aún si no recibe daños críticos la sola hemorragia puede matarlo; debemos curarlo * Dice sin mucha emoción pero seria.

– ¡Goku, la escuchaste, si quieres seguir luchando necesitas que te curemos! * Dice Fianna preocupada pero para su sorpresa Goku negaba con la cabeza.

–N ¡No! * Dice Goku negándose.

– ¡No seas tonto, si no te curan morirás por la sangre que pierdes incluso si Restia no te lástima! * Dice Claire preocupada reprendiendo la terquedad de Goku pero este seguía negándose.

– N ¡No, no quiero tener una injusta ventaja sobre Restia, ambos luchamos en la misma pelea y no quiero tener una ventaja así; antes que todo soy un peleador de las artes marciales y hacer eso sería jugar sucio! ¡Yo juego limpio así que no lo haré! * Dice Goku hablando con dificultad siguiendo con su terquedad a ser curado ya que no desea en lo absoluto pelear con una ventaja contra Restia, su honor de peleador inculcado por su abuelo, por su maestro y que sin que él lo sepa, de hecho lleva en la sangre saiyayin se lo impiden.

– ¡Goku, yo también soy alguien a quien le importa mucho el honor en combate, pero esta situación es diferente, esto no es un torneo, es una pelea donde literalmente puedes morir! * Dice Ellis demostrando incluso que para ella el orgullo de guerrero tiene límites, pero esos límites no existen para un saiyayin ni siquiera si su propia vida dependiera de ello.

– ¡Yo soy diferente, para mí la pelea significa mucho, esperé bastante para tener una pelea como está aquí y quiero terminarla como se debe gane o pierda, sin trampas! * Dice Goku con el ceño fruncido aun negándose; Est mientras tanto se queda callada ya que al parecer ya comprendió a la perfección como piensa su destinado al pasar tanto tiempo con él pudiendo ocasionalmente revisar un poco sus recuerdos al estar unido a él por un contrato espiritual.

– ¡Esto es increíble! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! * Dice fastidiada Rinslet tocándose la cabeza, de repente Restia toma la palabra.

– ¡Por primera vez coincido con tus amigas Goku, realmente eres un terco! ¡Yo puedo vencerte igual con estas heridas mías aunque tú te cures! ¡Pero está bien, hagamos esto a tu modo, dile a tus amigas que además de curarte a ti también me curen a mí, así no tendrás ninguna ventaja contra mí ya que ambos estaremos curados al 100% para empezar de nuevo la pelea y no tendrás ninguna razón para quejarte! *Dice Restia algo fastidiada cerrando los ojos con las manos en la cintura ya que se estaba aburriendo de esto, claramente las amiga de Goku en su mayoría no estaban de acuerdo en curar al enemigo, pero Goku no pensaba así.

– ¡Esa es una buen idea Restia, bien hagan eso por favor, cúrennos a ambos; así será justo tal como quiero; si es así entonces aceptaré ser curado! * Dice Goku sonriendo con emoción; las chicas iban a decir algo para refutar ya que les parecía una locura curar al enemigo pero Est las interrumpe a todas tomando la palabra.

–Scarlet Valkyrie sé que tienes la capacidad de usar llamas curativas que son muy efectivas, úsalas por favor para complacer a Goku; es su voluntad y debemos respetarla; además de ser mejor a que muera desangrado * Dijo Est sin emoción a lo que Scarlet Valkyrie también la miró sin mostrar emoción y luego miró a Claire esperando su aprobación para esto; y esta última resignada da un suspiro de aceptación.

– ¡Está bien, hazlo Scarlet! * Dice resignada Claire y Scarlet Valkyrie asiente y entonces en su mano derecha empieza a crear una llama blanca, le lanza una parte de esa llama a Restia y la otra parte a Goku, sin embargo envés de quemarlos la llama empieza a curarles todo su cuerpo hasta restaurarlos en su totalidad, incluso sus ropas.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=e2Ub2IHKok8 &t=187s** **}**

Ahora tanto Goku como Restia están como antes de que empezara su batalla, Goku se sentía renovado respirando profundamente y exhalando aire al sentirse mucho mejor mientras Restia se tronaba el cuello.

– ¡Ahora si me siento mucho mejor! * Dice Goku haciendo sus clásicos estiramientos aliviando en cierta forma a las demás por estar bien de nuevo.

– ¡Bueno, al menos ahora Goku está bien de vuelta, Claire tu espíritu sí que es especial! * Dice asombrada Fianna.

–Jejeje ¡Bueno, que te puedo decir, una elementalista asombrosa debe tener un espíritu asombroso! * Dice presumiendo Claire.

– ¡Cálmate al menos tu espíritu si es una chica gata de fuego que si vale la pena no como tú! * Dice con burla Rinset.

– ¡¿Qué dijiste rubia tonta genérica?! * Dice Claire con enojo cómico y ambas amigas empiezan a discutir cómicamente en una escena que nada tiene que ver con la pelea.

– ¡Esas dos no tienen remedio! * Dice Ellis tocándose de vergüenza la cara.

Mientras Goku y Restia finalmente se preparaban para reiniciar la batalla.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=JNUQkfcaO44** **}**

– ¡Bueno ahora que estoy bien continuaré con lo que iba a decirte! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de emoción.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber qué era eso? * Pregunta con una sonrisa calmada pero desafiante el espíritu de la oscuridad.

– ¡Que quiero ver el 100% de tu poder que tanto presumías que iba a hacerme desaparecer! * Dice desafiante Goku con el ceño fruncido sorprendiendo a todas por tal exigencia desafiante.

– ¡Tranquilo ansioso, ni siquiera demostraste estar a la altura de mi 70% como para pretender que use contra ti mi 100%! * Dijo Restia con una sonrisa burlona.

–Jijiji ¡Oh ya veo, entonces solo tengo que vencer a tu 70% para hacerte usar tu 100%! ¡Pues haré eso! *Dice con confianza Goku mientras hace su pose clásica de pelea al estilo tortuga.

– ¿Ah sí? ¡¿Si antes fuiste abrumado y superado porque ahora sería diferente?! ¡Sabes que puedo dejarte al borde de la muerte nuevamente! * Dice Restia sonriendo burlonamente y estando extrañada por la actitud confiada de Goku pero encendiendo su aura de nuevo al 70% de su máximo poder.

–Jijiji ¡Te equivocas, esta vez sorprenderás! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante y confiada sorprendiendo a las demás chicas.

Las demás chicas estaban alejadas ahora del lugar para quedarse como observadoras de la batalla, las mismas estaban extrañadas por la confianza que se tenía Goku.

–Oigan ¿No les parece raro que Goku tenga seguridad en poder vencer a Restia en su 70 % cuando recibió según dicen una paliza de su parte en ese estado? * Dijo preocupada Rinslet.

–Sí, pero Goku es un experto, lo ha demostrado de sobra hasta ahora, si dice eso es por algo * Dice Claire seriamente, las demás solo se quedaban en silencio expectantes por la lucha que estaba a punto de comenzar de nuevo, o más bien continuar.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=JNUQkfcaO44** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=jZ1Y_yvvj4Q** **}**

La lucha empieza con Goku yendo directamente hacia Restia para darle un puñetazo derecho quien intenta bloquear el golpe con sus brazos en forma de X sin embargo el puñetazo nunca llegó ya que resultó ser una imagen residual, entonces el verdadero Goku aparece frente a Restia a tratar de darle un puñetazo en el abdomen, pero esta lo vio venir tele transportándose apareciendo detrás de Goku dirigía un golpe de garra eléctrica hacia la nuca del pequeño, pero él lo predijo moviendo la cabeza pasando el golpe de Restia de largo sorprendiendo eso a la espíritu, luego Goku tomo el brazo izquierdo de Restia con su mano derecha y la atrajo hacia él para darle un puñetazo izquierdo en el abdomen que hace que Restia abra la boca de dolor para luego Goku darle de abajo un rodillazo en el mentón haciendo volar a Restia hacia arriba casi provocando que caiga de cabeza, pero gracias a sus alas logro aterrizar de pie aunque levemente aturdida por los golpes que acaba de recibir.

–"¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! ¡Se volvió más rápido y además predijo mi movimiento! ¡Esto seguramente fue solo coincidencia!" * Dice Restia en su mente ahora dirigiéndose a atacar a Goku lanzando varios golpes rápidos en forma de garras eléctricas así como patadas, codazos y rodillazos, pero para shock de Restia Goku los estaba bloqueando o esquivando aunque con leve dificultad, pero eso era algo que anteriormente él no podía bloquear casi ninguno de sus golpes, pero ahora es distintos, es como si los tuviera memorizados y no solo eso, sino que ahora Goku es incluso más rápido.

Entonces Goku empezó a mover rápidamente sus brazos y cuando dejó de hacerlo dio la sensación visual de tener 8 brazos dejando con los ojos abiertos a Restia.

– ¡¿Qué, 8 brazos?! ¡Debe ser una broma! * Dice sorprendida Restia.

– ¡Intenta bloquear ahora tú mi ataque! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante ahora corriendo hacia Restia lanzando el pequeño golpes con sus 8 brazos, y mientras Restia bloqueaba algunos brazos esos mismos desaparecían siendo claramente imágenes residuales; Goku había mejorado la técnica del Zanzoken y sus verdaderos brazos estaban libres para dar una serie de golpes a Restia; y efectivamente eso hizo Goku; como ametralladora Goku le daba golpes a Restia en el abdomen aprovechando la ventaja de ser más pequeño que ella para luego con toda la plantilla del zapato en su pie darle una feroz patada en toda la cara a Restia mandándola a volar contra la pared de la cueva dejándola atorada allí con la cara roja por el golpe y quedando en forma cómica.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=jZ1Y_yvvj4Q** **}**

* * *

 **/ Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado; Con Claire, Scarlet Valkyrie, Est, Ellis, Rinslet y Fianna quienes observan la batalla/**

– ¡Goku está peleando muy bien, está plantándole cara a esa espíritu! * Dice con alegría Rinslet.

– ¡Si, está anticipándose a su accionar e incluso usa técnicas indescifrables como esos 8 brazos; su talento para la batalla es enorme! * Dice Ellis también sonriendo con esperanza de que ahora Goku pueda triunfar al igual que las demás.

– ¡Sí, es cierto, pero da la sensación de que se hizo incluso más fuerte! ¿Scarlet tu hiciste algo para ello? * Pregunta con curiosidad pero alegría Claire.

–No, la capacidad de mi poder solo se limita a curar, no a hacer más fuerte a quienes son curados, ese poder de alguna forma es suyo propio; incrementó sus poderes por sí mismo; es una capacidad desconocida suya * Dice sin emoción Scarlet Valkyrie

–Mi Goku tiene una capacidad sobrenatural para la batalla; pareciera que su propio cuerpo al verse cerca de la muerte; al recuperarse por sí solo se generó poder * Dice también sin emoción Est.

– ¡Si es verdad eso entonces Goku más que nunca ahora sí puede ganar! * Dice Fianna feliz.

Y es que lo que está dando de qué hablar son dos cosas, uno que Goku después de anteriormente luchar ferozmente contra Restia en su 70% pudo estudiar sus movimientos y lo otro es la capacidad innata pero desconocida para todos incluyéndose a sí mismo que posee; la cual consiste en incrementar sus poderes cuando se está casi al borde de la muerte pero se logra reponer, esa capacidad es exclusiva de los Saiyayins y se lo conoce como Zenkai o Poder Saiyayin; esto claramente empieza a causar apuros a Restia.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Cima de un Árbol/**

–¡Esa sensación no puede ser, y la misma me dice que Goku está superando en no solo en movimientos sino en poder al 70% de Restia después de que claramente vimos cómo era dominado anteriormente! * Dice sorprendida enormemente Lily.

– ¡Hermanito Menor se ha superado a sí mismo; hasta superó lo que la propia Restia esperaba de él! Jejeje * Dice riendo feliz Muir ya que Restia no le agrada tanto y disfruta en cierta forma verla ahora perder la tranquilidad que siempre poseía.

* * *

 **/Lugar desconocido con los Señores Elementales del Fuego y Agua; Volcanicus e Iseria Seaward respectivamente/**

– ¡No puede ser, incrementó sus poderes al restablecerse, esto lo confirma, él no es un humano! * Dice muy sorprendida la pequeña Volcanicus.

– ¡Si, nunca había oído de una capacidad así ni entre los espíritus! ¡Con esas capacidades y siendo tan joven quien te dice que al ser mayor no tenga la capacidad de incluso superarnos en poder! * Dijo también sorprendida la pequeña Iseria; Volcanicus no respondió ante esto pero claramente al ver lo que está pasando no es algo a descartar por más que debería ser considerado imposible.

–"¡Son Goku, lo repito si llegas a convertirte en una amenaza para este mundo juro que acabaré contigo!" * Dice con el ceño fruncido la pequeña Volcanius.

Ambas espíritus Señores Elementales empiezan a ver completamente con otros ojos a Goku ahora a pesar de aún no ganar esta batalla.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{ watch?v=x67AHYsVrsY }**

Restia estaba sorprendida por lo de ahora pero no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados apuntando con su dedo ahora a Goku creando la pequeña esfera en forma de átomo y de ella lanzar su rayo Vorpal Blast, sin embargo Goku lo despeja con una sola mano impactando la misma contra una roca haciéndola pedazos, Restia no podía creer lo que veía entonces se tele trasportó de vuelta apareciendo en un costado de Goku, pero apenas al aparecer Goku sin mirarla le da un tremendo puñetazo en la cara haciéndola caer al suelo dejándola adolorida tocándose la misma su rostro con ambas manos.

–"¡Esto no puede ser! ¡¿Por qué estoy siendo superada?!" * Dice frustrada en su mente Restia quien por primera vez está perdiendo su tranquilidad.

– ¡Te dije que te sorprenderías! ¡Y si te preguntas porque ahora estoy teniendo ventaja en la pelea es porque recibí todos esos ataques tuyos y ahora puedo predecirlos, en realidad solo esperaba predecirlos para tener una ligera ventaja de no recibir tanto daño, pero al parecer me he vuelto más fuerte, así que no tienes opción que usar el 100%! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa burlona y desafiante lo cuál en cierta forma fastidió a Restia.

. – ¡No seas engreído! * Dice Restia lanzándose a Goku ahora lanzando una lluvia de golpes de garras eléctricas como si fuera ametralladoras pero esta vez Goku los bloqueaba o esquivaba y finalmente Goku le da un codazo en el mentón a Restia que si bien no la hace caer si logra hacerla tambalear.

– ¡Miserable enano, no dejaré que te burles de mí! ¡Oh muestra tu poder tormenta de espadas demoniacas, BLADE STORM! * Grita Restia el nombre de su técnica produciéndose una poderosa tormenta negra con varias plumas las cuales tenían filo además de electricidad dirigiéndose dicha tormenta a Goku quien en mes de esquivar puso sus brazos en forma de X y salió volando hasta una pared de roca creándose allí por ellos escombros de la misma, sin embargo para shock de Restia Goku salió ileso levantándose y simplemente sacudiéndose.

– ¡Imposible, no le hizo nada! ¡¿Qué tanto incrementó su poder?! * Dice Restia con miedo.

– ¡Sí, definitivamente me hice más fuerte y eso me facilita las cosas! ¡Lo siento, pero si no peleas enserio no podrás vencerme! * Dice con confianza Goku.

– ¡Te dije que no te burles de mí! ¡Oh Trueno Negro, incinera incluso las almas a la nada, HELL BLAST! * Grita Restia lanzando la misma técnica con la que anteriormente asestó a quemarropa a Goku incluso introduciéndolo dentro de ella, pero ahora planeaba directamente impactarlo lo cual hizo al lanzarle una bola de átomo negro con electricidad y llamas negras rodeándolo de un tamaño prácticamente igual al de Goku; Goku ahora extendía sus dos manos y usando el máximo de su poder además de tensar con todo sus músculos y apretar los dientes estaba deteniendo el ataque; aunque el pequeño sentía dolor en sus dos manos y brazos podía resistirlo.

–T ¡Te dije que esta vez no será suficiente! * Dice Goku apretando los dientes y con el ceño fruncido.

–Jajajajaja ¡Vaya así que puedes detener este ataque, pero recuerda que aún no la completé! * Dice Restia apuntando su mano en forma de garra hacia la bola y cerrando la misma haciendo que la bola dé una gran explosión lo cual provocó preocupación en las chicas.

–Jajajajaja ¡Ahora sí acabé con él! * Dice Restia riendo con locura creyendo haber ganado.

– ¡¿Con quién?! * Dice Goku apareciendo detrás de ella dejando a la misma con una expresión cómica abriendo los ojos.

–N ¡No, esto sencillamente es imposible! ¡¿Cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí?! * Dice Restia alejándose asustada.

–Jijijiji ¡Ya te lo explique, tus forma de pelear en el 70% ya no tiene efecto en mí! * Dice Goku sonriendo.

Sin embargo Restia sin hacerle caso se dirige de vuelta para darle un rodillazo pero Goku la bloquea con su antebrazo para luego con su velocidad desaparecer y aparecer frente a Restia dándole rápidos puñetazos a la espíritu asestándole en la cara y en el estómago causándole Goku una serie de heridas a la misma; Goku le estaba dando una gran paliza demostrándole la ventaja en el combate; Goku la golpeaba con todo su nuevo poder sin contenerse ya que él no conoce cosas como caballerosidad por ser mujer, para él no importa si su oponente sea un hombre o una mujer, él no sabe diferenciar adecuadamente esas cuestiones.

* * *

 **/ Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado; Con Claire, Scarlet Valkyrie, Est, Ellis, Rinslet y Fianna quienes observan la batalla/**

– ¡Goku va ganando, ahora las esperanzas se han incrementado! * Dice feliz Rinslet.

– ¡Si, Goku tiene la posibilidad de vencer a la más fuerte de ese grupo criminal que atacó la academia! * Dice sonriendo Fianna.

– ¡Goku, tuvo batallas muy fáciles aquí donde ganaba sencillamente sus combates; pero ahora que tuvo a una adversario poderosa que le ponga en aprietos e incluso superándolo lejos de que esto le afecte, lo que ha hecho es que el crezca como guerrero!

* Decía feliz y emocionada Ellis por el crecimiento de Goku.

– ¡Él tiene una capacidad única, puede ponerse a la par de los más fuertes espíritus; en todos mis años nunca vi a un mortal con ese capacidad para la batalla a tan joven edad! * Dice impresionada aunque sin mostrar mucha expresión facial Scarlet Valkyrie.

– ¡Mi Goku se ha convertido en alguien problemático para el espíritu de oscuridad! * Dice impresionada aunque no demuestre emoción Est.

– ¡Goku, ahora lo creo, creo en ti, tu puedes Goku! * Dice sonriente y esperanzada Claire.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Cima de un Árbol/**

– ¡Restia está siendo completamente dominada; temo que esto pueda sacar lo peor de ella de su ser! * Dice con temor Lily.

– ¡Ojala así sea, eso incluso hará esto mejor de lo que ya es! * Dice sonriente Muir.

* * *

 **/Lugar desconocido con los Señores Elementales del Fuego y Agua; Volcanicus e Iseria Seaward respectivamente/**

– ¡No tiene caso, esa Restia Ashdoll debe luchar con todo si no quiere tener una derrota humillante! * Dice Iseria sorprendida por lo que ve.

– ¡¿Quién lo entrenó y como puede progresar así solo por tener una batalla a muerte?! * Dice sorprendida Volcanicus.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia/**

Restia estaba recibiendo una paliza de Goku, en su vida pensó que un simple mortal sin magia podría hacerle esto, estaba completamente fastidiada por esto y cuando Goku preparaba un golpe más de repente Restia lo miró de forma penetrante con con ojos más brillantes de lo habitual haciendo que en cierta forma Goku se ponga en estado de alerta saltando hacia atrás retrocediendo lo cual extrañó a todos los que observaban ya que eso fue muy extraño de quien llevaba la ventaja.

 **Fin de Soundrack{ watch?v=x67AHYsVrsY }**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{ watch?v=Ps7ZONZ-sLo }**

–"¿Qué fue eso? ¡Sentí por un momento miedo al mirar en sus ojos, es como si tuviera algo en su interior; nunca en mi vida sentí algo así de ningún oponente! * Decía Goku en el ceño fruncido ya que sintió algo extraño y terrorífico proviniendo de Restia.

Esto también puso en alerta a alguna de las espectadoras y también a los animales junto con espíritus salvajes que estaban allí; es como si sintieran que algo siniestro estuviera por suceder.

* * *

 **/ Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado; Con Claire, Scarlet Valkyrie, Est, Ellis, Rinslet y Fianna quienes observan la batalla/**

– ¿Oigan chicas, porque se detuvo si estaba dominando la pelea? ¿Y porque me siento así? * Preguntaba sorprendida Rinslet y temblando.

– ¡Siento una mala vibra, creo que Goku sintió también eso! * Dice Fianna con el ceño fruncido temblando, su habilidad de princesa candidata a reina de fuego le permitió detectar algo raro en el ambiente.

– ¡Es verdad, algo se siente en el aire, es como un silencio y calma antes de una terrible tormenta! * Dice con sudor en su frente y el ceño fruncido además de temblar Ellis.

– ¡El ambiente se siente pesado, de hecho es así cada vez más! * Dice sin emoción pero cierta preocupación Scarlet Valkyrie.

– ¡Mi Goku ahora si va a enfrentarse a una verdadera amenaza, lo presiento! * Dice sin emoción pero también preocupada Est.

– ¡Goku, cuídate por favor! * Dice temblando y juntando sus dos manos como rezando Claide al preocuparse por el pequeño guerrero

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Cima de un Árbol/**

– ¡Eso es a lo que me refería, ese Goku no es consciente de lo que ha provocado, esto es peligroso! * Dice temblando de miedo Lily.

– ¡Esto ahora sí que se pondrá bueno, no cabe duda que hermanito menor es único, lograr que Restia finalmente vaya con todo es un logro gigantesco! * Dice Muir sonriente.

* * *

 **/Lugar desconocido con los Señores Elementales del Fuego y Agua; Volcanicus e Iseria Seaward respectivamente/**

– ¡Parece que finalmente Restia se dejará de juegos! *Dice la pequeña Iseria seria.

– ¡Si, se ha dado cuenta de que pelear de esa manera tan tonta no la va a llevar a ningún lado y que si quiere ganar debe demostrar todo su poder, veamos como lidia Son Goku contra esto! * Dice con seriedad la pequeña Volcanicus.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia/**

Restia después de que Goku se alejara de ella se puso de pie, ocultándose sus ojos por el fleco de su cabello, luego la misma fue caminando lentamente hacia el lago purificador pasando al lado de Goku, este último por una extraña razón se sentía intimidado y no se movió ni un centímetro para mirarla; mientras la misma tampoco lo miró al pasar mientras iba caminando hacia el lago para finalmente llegar allí; luego de llegar se metió al lugar para limpiarse todas sus heridas con el agua purificadora; y al terminar salió del lugar y se secó como pudo para dirigirse caminando de vuelta al lugar, aún seguía sin mostrar el estado de sus ojos mientras caminaba, pero se sentía en el aire algo terrorífico.

Restia al caminar volvió a caminar al lado de Goku no mostrando expresión alguna mientras el pequeño guerrero aún se sentía intimidado, finalmente la espíritu llega de vuelta a la misma posición donde estaba hace un momento para posteriormente volver a mostrar sus hermosos ojos color noche, mostrando una rara sonrisa de felicidad.

–Te debo una disculpa Goku, perdí la calma y no respeté el progreso que conseguiste, terminando conmigo en una escena atacándote sin pensar * Dijo Restia disculpándose con una sonrisa extraña a Goku.

– ¡Descuida, pero eso iba a aconsejarte, cuando ves que tu oponente es problemático debes atacarlo con todo tu poder sin contenerte por no querer reconocer la fuerza de tu enemigo! ¡Ese consejo iba a darte aunque veo que ya te diste cuenta! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Aun así te lo agradezco, tus consejos me servirán bastante. Y gracias por ser mi oponente, pero es hora de que yo vaya con todo * Dice Restia con total tranquilidad y ahora con una sonrisa de maldad.

– ¡¿Es en serio, no me estás mintiendo?! * Dice Goku desafiante.

–No, ya me cansé de esta pelea, es hora de acabarte y reducirte completamente a polvo; y esta vez voy en serio.

– ¡¿Viste como soy de fuerte ahora y aun así todavía crees que me harás polvo?! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de desafío.

–Así es. Pero ten cuenta esto, por primera vez le mostraré en batalla a un mortal 100% todo mi poder así que prepárate porque las puertas de la muerte van a llevarte * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad y calma Restia.

– ¡Eso quiero verlo! * Dice Goku sin retroceder y con determinación aunque si siente que algo verdaderamente poderoso será mostrado por Restia.

La más grande batalla para Goku ahora es cuando comenzará, esta batalla en verdad es épica y ahora lo será aún más entre estos dos rivales que ahora chocaran con todas sus fuerzas.

 **Fin de Soundrack{ watch?v=Ps7ZONZ-sLo }**

¿Podrá Goku hacer frente ahora a Restia que utilizará el 100% de su máximo poder? ¿Cómo concluirá la pequeña Volcanicus sus pensamientos sobre Goku, lo considerara una amenaza? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.

* * *

Hola soy Goku: El 100% del poder de Restia es gigantesco, ganar esta batalla a pesar de haberme vuelto más fuerte será muy difícil, todo está en mí contra pero no me rendiré; daré todo de mí para ganar esta pelea. Esto y más en Goku en Tierra del Blade Dance. ¡No se lo pierdan!


	14. Kame Hame Ha al 100 por ciento

Antes de comenzar pues como acostumbro a hacer últimamente quería analizar algunas cosas del capítulo anterior:

La épica batalla de Goku vs Restia: Pues les soy sincero, le puse mucho empeño en la batalla, me he inspirado un tanto en la pelea de Freezer vs Goku en Namekusei, pero ¿me creerían si les digo que incluso me inspiré un poco en la pelea de los siglos a nivel de películas, Bruce Lee vs Chuck Norris? Pues en parte fue así aunque lo hice muy diferente a eso; pero solo le puedo decir que disfruté mucho haciendo esta batalla; y claramente a diferencia de las demás batallas esa pelea no podía terminar en un solo capítulo, por eso continuará en el de ahora; pero creo que una pelea así es digna de hacerse para finalizar una saga y ustedes sinceramente a quienes que les gusta esta historia lo merecen, les prometí algo épico que de hecho según recuerdo desde el capítulo 6 venía promocionando e hice el máximo esfuerzo para que quedara lo mejor posible, aún espero sus comentarios en la segunda parte de esta batalla que será ahora; también traté de ser lo más explicativo posible al narrar la batalla y bueno creo que quedó bien por suerte; ustedes se merecen esto y más por leer mi fanfic así que mil gracias gracias.

La nueva forma de Scarlet: Pues como sabrán esa es la verdadera forma de Scarlet, creí que lo mejor era que ya apareciera en la historia porque puede aportar bastante, además puede ayudar a Claire en su entrenamiento; y si es una waifu, veamos cómo será su relación con Goku.

El papel que tendrían más adelante los Señores Elementales Volanicus e Iseria Seaward: Pues este par de lolis poderosas claramente serán muy importantes en la historia y será más temprano que tarde; claramente son mucho más fuertes que Restia y Goku por lo que en cierta forma su poder claramente atraería a nuestro saiyayin favorito lo cual no es muy bueno si hace enfadar a una deidad caprichosa como Volcanicus; por cierto este dúo de Volcanicus e Iseria se parece en cierta forma a un dúo famoso muy popular de Dragon Ball que no les diré aún quiénes son aún pero pronto se irán dando cuenta.

Y en cuanto al resto de la batalla, pues continuará ahora en este capítulo que será el último de esta saga; ¿saben lo que significa? Pues sí, que lo siguiente será estrenar otro fanfic de esta cuenta y será 'Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live'; ese será el fanfic a estrenar y espero que también les guste, en especial a los que les gusta Date a Live que esperan ver un buen fanfic de su anime favorito, pues trataré de dárselos; como les explique usaré al Yusuke del torneo Oscuro, o sea poco después y al Goku que derrotó a King Piccolo Daimaku; esos serán los que irán; y les aseguro que haré lo mejor posible para respetar a sus personajes; porque como sabrán no me gusta alterar a sus personajes y si dichos personajes desarrollen algo pues debe ser hecho con proceso y no de forma forzada; por ejemplo yo no voy a hacer de un día para otro a Goku o al mismo Yusuke un cursi romántico; como dije todo lo haré con proceso respetando al personaje, o sea la personalidad inocente de Goku y la personalidad Badas de Yusuke, también habrán otros fanfics a estrenarse y más capítulos interesantes del actual fanfic, así que solo esperen y verán.

Ahora diré las frases a resaltar del capítulo anterior:

· ¡Escúchame una cosa Restia, tal vez no soy ningún héroe y me gustan las peleas, pero defenderé a muerte a mis amigos de los que quieran hacerles daños y aquel que los amenace lo haré pagar con toda mi fuerza! ¡DAAAAH! ¡No me importa si usas el 70 % o no sé qué, ahora sentirás todo mi poder!( **Goku al enfadarse por tener una visión donde Restia mata a sus amigas y preparándose para por primera vez mostrarle a Restia el Kame Hame Ha, Capitulo 13)**

Ahora responderé a los comentarios:

 **twisterblake2015:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que te haya gustado el modo de la pelea, y sí me inspiré en esa grandiosa batalla. Mil Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Me satisface mucho que te haya encantado, y sí la trama solo abarcará los sucesos en Dragon Ball pero por supuesto en flashbacks y demás cosas que tenga que ver con los saiyayins puede que se muestren algo, no te adelanto nada, lo verás tú mismo en la otra gran saga que se viene próximamente. En cuanto a lo de Scarlet pues pensé que sería interesante que eso ocurriera ya ahora porque le será muy útil a Claire. En cuanto a el Kame Hame Ha evangelizador pues era una simple bromita XD, o sea que Goku no se la pasa hablando y hablando a su enemigo para intentar volverlos buenos como Naruto, Kenshin y demás personajes; para Goku los puños hablan y valen más que las palabras, así que si fuera a evangelizar o no pues sería en base a la batalla. Y en cuanto a lo de Sora no Otoshimono pues suena interesante para el futuro, ese si lo tendré más en cuenta porque me interesa la verdad, pero eso lo veré más adelante, aunque si lo fuera a hacer lo haría con una mescla del anime y del manga, ya que el manga tiene muchos capítulos de rellenos que no son relevantes para la historia y todo eso me lo saltearía claramente, me refiero a sucesos que solo importan en un capítulo pero en el siguiente nadie ni los recuerda; y así. Y en lo que tiene con lo que comenté de Boku No Hero, pues sí esa es mi opinión, obviamente respetando a quienes les encante 100% ese anime con sus personajes, pero como lo expliqué, varios de sus personajes no me agradan, en especial Midoriya y Bakugo; y sí se respeta el gusto de cada uno, por ejemplo a mí me encanta el personaje de Goku Niño pero hay a quienes no y se respeta mucho eso; en cuanto a Gohan y Vegetto pues digamos que ambos me agradan por su poder pero no tanto por su personalidad, coincido en que ambos son excesivamente confiados no aprendiendo de sus errores, incluso mucho peor que Goku que en mi opinión no es tan confiado como estos dos; de hecho el Gohan del futuro alternativo es mucho mejor personaje que este Gohan en mi opinión; pero como dije, se respeta los gustos de quienes amen a este par de personajes, yo de hecho los aprecio pero esos defectos de sus personalidades no me agradan la verdad y por último también es buena idea lo de Absolute Dúo, de hecho me parece interesante, la tendré también en cuenta para el futuro también al igual que el de Sora No Otoshimono . Saludos y muchas gracias por el apoyo.

 **Cesar:** Me alegra mucho que te hayas sumado para leer esta historia, tu apoyo me servirá mucho, y estate atento que las cosas cada vez se pondrán más interesantes, e incluso se vienen nuevos fanfics para la cuenta. Saludos y muchas gracias por apoyarme.

Por cierto, una cosa, he decidido cambiar el carácter o como se diga y ahora será Dragon Ball Z ya que he decidido que una vez que termine todo lo que tiene que ver con la trama de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance y Dragon Ball haré una segunda temporada del fanfic desde la aparición de Raditz hasta la saga de Freezer que si será la última saga definitiva de este fanfic, creo que es lo mejor.

Ahora comencemos con la segunda parte de la batalla Goku vs Restia. Sin nada más que añadir comencemos.

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance ni de los soundracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundracks usados en el fanfic.**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Kame Hame Ha al 100%**

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=m17qjNtTqAk** **}**

Goku estaba ante la pelea de su vida, si bien luego de recuperarse sus poderes se incrementaron tanto que ha superado sin mucha dificultad al 70% de Restia sin siquiera la necesidad de usar el Kame Hame Ha; pero ahora ocurría una situación totalmente diferente, Restia ha comprendido que Goku es una verdadera amenaza para ella que debe tomar en serio, por eso tomó la decisión de finalmente usar el 100% de todo su poder, Restia ahora luchará con todo lo que tiene, por alguna extraña razón Goku siente nerviosismo, si bien se siente emocionado también siente un verdadero peligro latente; al mismo tiempo Restia por su parte tenía una sonrisa de maldad demostrando una terrorífica calma

– ¿Qué sucede Goku, se supone que estabas teniendo ventaja? Sin embargo noto nerviosismo y miedo en tu rostro. ¿Acaso temes lo terrible que puede llegar a ser mi máximo poder?

– ¡Digamos que en parte sí, pero aun así quiero verlo! ¡Quiero ver tu máximo poder! ¡Y no creeré que me superaras tan fácil hasta verlo con mis propios ojos!* Dice desafiante Goku con el ceño fruncido.

–Fufufu ¡Tus deseos son ordenes, estaré encantada de proporcionarte el verdadero dolor con mi grandioso poder! ¡Hace más de mil años que no me ejercito de esta forma en una batalla, espero que aprecies este honor, porque no todos los días alguien puede llegar tan lejos conmigo!* Dice Restia con una sonrisa amplia poniéndose en una extraña postura extendiendo ambas manos hacia sus respectivos costados y poniendo su pie derecho por delante del izquierdo, una postura como de baile (la misma postura que usó Freezer en su 50% en Namekusei y cuando se transformó en Golden Freezer por primera vez, ambas en sus respectivas peleas contra Goku) al mismo tiempo que tensaba sus músculos incluso empezando a resaltar las venas en varias partes de su cuerpo y demostrando un aura más oscura y terrible de lo normal, ese poder oscuro era ni más ni menos el mismo que Walburga ambiciona, que incluso los propios señores elementales ven como algo que les causó muchos problemas; era el poder del que estaba hecho Restia, La conocida como ' **Oscuridad del Otro Mundo'**.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=m17qjNtTqAk** **}**

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Cima de un Árbol/**

– ¡Muir colócate detrás de mí ahora, no me preguntes y por favor solo hazlo amiga! * Dice sumamente alterada y preocupada Lily sorprendiendo a Muir quien como pocas veces le hace caso sin decirle nada poniéndose detrás de la Elfim.

– ¡Con esto estaremos a salvo! ¡Oh barrera sagrada de los Elfim contra lo oscuro, actívate, ELFIM BARRIER! * Grita poniendo su mano en forma de rezo Lily logrando crear una barrera verde y preparándose junto a Muir a observar lo que viene de Restia.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado; Con Claire, Scarlet Valkyrie, Est, Ellis, Rinslet y Fianna quienes observan la batalla/**

– ¡Colóquense todas detrás de mí! ¡Esto es muy peligroso! * Dice Est sumamente seria y todas asienten colocándose detrás del espíritu, por cierto Rinslet ya había transformado de vuelta a Fenrirr en su forma de waffe arco y flecha congelante.

– ¡Oh barrera sagrada de luz de acero, protégenos, LUMINOUS STEEL BARRIER! * Grita Est extendiendo por el frente sus dos manos creando una gran y brillante barrera blanca que serviría para proteger a todas.

–Ahora estaremos seguras * Decía sin emoción Est aunque preocupada por Goku.

– ¡Goku, cuídate en esta batalla por favor! * Dice Claire con rostro de preocupación al igual que todas que observaban atentamente lo que estaba por ocurrir.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=L3-mxLV1tBw** **}**

Restia se encontraba en posición preparada para mostrar su máximo poder.

– ¡Vamos a pelear al máximo nivel Son Goku, al 100%! Jajajajaja * Dice Restia riendo como psicópata para posteriormente dejar de reír y poner una mirada seria con el ceño fruncido.

–"¡Finalmente lo va a hacer! ¡Muéstrame Restia, muéstrame todo tu poder que ocultaste hasta ahora!" * Decía en su mente Goku mientras miraba nervioso y con el ceño fruncido de seriedad a Restia; esta última empezó a tensar sus musculos logrando notarse sus venas en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, poniendo ahora una expresión bestial en el rostro y destilando un aura mucho más siniestra del que suele demostrar, este era aparentemente el poder de la oscuridad del otro que incluso los señores elementales ven como algo problemático y sin que casi nadie lo sepa ella está hecha de ese poder que tanto ambiciona Walburga.

– ¡HIAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRG! * Grita Restia como una bestia siendo su voz algo más gruesa pareciendo más bien un terrible rugido femenino y empezando a crecer a pasos agigantados su aura oscura que de paso se dispersaba por todo el bosque pudriéndolo casi todo a su paso, los árboles, el pasto, las flores, los animales e incluso espíritus, todo iba muriendo por ese aura, los animales y espíritus que se habían quedado escondidos y no habían huido anteriormente se arrepentirían de eso ya que ahora no podían escapar del aura monstruoso de Restia que al tocarlos los mataba automáticamente, e incluso a algunos los reducía a cenizas; era una escena de horror y muerte.

– ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! * Dice en shock y alerta Goku mientras se cubría del tremendo poder que incluso provocaba una fuerte ventisca además de provocar un fuerte temblor en el lugar.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Cima de un Árbol/**

– ¡¿Este es el poder de Restia?! ¡Muir no puede creer que llegue a estos niveles! * Dice muy sorprendida Muir mientras ve como esa aura mata a animales y espiritus con suma facilidad sin importar el tamaño de los mismos.

– ¡Ese Son Goku está más que muerto, nunca podrá detener a una máquina de destrucción como Restia! * Dice con bastante temor Lily.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado; Con Claire, Scarlet Valkyrie, Est, Ellis, Rinslet y Fianna quienes observan la batalla/**

Todas veían con temor el poder al ver cómo incluso trataba de traspasar la barrera e incluso reducía a nada a algunos espíritus y animales.

– ¡¿Ese poder es real?! * Dice Rinslet con temor.

– ¡Ella ocultaba semejante poder todo este tiempo! * Dice impactada Ellis.

– ¡Goku querido, por favor cuídate de semejante monstruo! * Dice preocupada Fianna.

–Mi Goku, sobrevive por favor * Dice intranquila Est.

–El maestro Goku es una buena persona, ojala pueda salir de esta * Dice seria Scarlet Valkyrie.

– ¡Goku! * Dice Claire con mucha preocupación.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia/**

– ¡GIAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRG! * Rugía como una bestia el espíritu de la oscuridad Restia empezando a cambiar ciertas partes de su cuerpo, estaba creciendo de estatura a tal punto de prácticamente casi igualar a Claire, sus piernas, brazos, alas, cabellos e incluso sus pechos lo cual le estaba dando una apariencia muy seductora; todo estaba creciendo en ella, pero lo que más crecía era su aura oscura que estaba matando todo el bosque.

– ¡Su poder no tiene límites, ahora puedo decir que dejó a Jackie Chun, Mi abuelito y a Tao Pai Pai por el piso en cuanto a poder; es increíble! * Decía Goku con una mezcla de emoción, nerviosismo y temor teniendo una mirada seria con el ceño fruncido con sudor en su frente.

– ¡HIAAAAAAAARRRRGGIAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Emitió un último grito bestial femenino Restia para finalmente producirse una fuerte explosión con todos cubriéndose, y luego de eso el aura negra que se dispersaba por todo el lugar finalmente ahora se concentraba en donde se supone esta Restia, la obtención del 100% de poder de Restia finalmente ha concluido, un poder que no podía de ninguna forma demostrar con Kamito vivo y con la maldición de los señores elementales vinculado a ellos, pero con la muerte de Kamito que Restia lo sufrió mucho esa limitación ya no existe ni existirá nunca más, por eso ahora Restia demostrará al máximo su capacidad de espíritu asesino a Goku.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=L3-mxLV1tBw** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=VC9dmn-gaTM &t=39s** **}**

Al disiparse el humo finalmente se ve la apariencia de Restia quien aún estaba en la misma posición de baile, viéndose a pesar de su poder aterrador sumamente hermosa, su aura oscura a pesar de ser tétrica era de un resaltante color noche, sus alas eran bellamente brillantes al igual que sus hermosos ojos, sus pechos, piernas, hombros y cadera también crecieron dándole una apariencia bastante sensual que posiblemente desorientaría a hombres que entendieran de esto; pero claramente aunque esto de su aspecto incluso impactaba a las chicas que la miraban no a Goku, lo único que a él impactaba era el enorme poder que Restia ahora poseía al estar al máximo poder, la expresión de Restia mostraba una sonrisa cálida y tranquila; al parecer se siente muy bien y relajada de mostrar su poder oculto; sin embargo esa sonrisa tranquila es como dicen, una calma antes de la tormenta que se viene con la victima de eso siendo Goku.

– ¡JIAAAAAAAAAH! * Ruge como una serpiente Restia al terminar su obtención de su máximo poder.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado; Con Claire, Scarlet Valkyrie, Est, Ellis, Rinslet y Fianna quienes observan la batalla/**

– ¡Pensé que se convertiría en un bestia, pero incluso ahora esa espíritu luce más hermosa! * Dice seria Rinslet.

–No hay que juzgar un libro por su portada* Dice seria Fianna.

– ¡Ella tiene razón, se siente un ambiente pesado, incluso no es tan fácil respirar así! * Dice Ellis con seriedad y temor.

–Este es su legendario poder usado en guerras del pasado contra otros espíritus fuertes, esta es la verdadera Restia, el espíritu de la oscuridad * Dice Est seria quien había disipado su barrera al desaparecer esa terrible aura dispersada.

–Sí, ningún mortal en la historia la había obligado a usar este poder, el maestro tiene ese merito, pero de eso a ganar es otra cosa mucho más difícil * Dice Scarlet Valkyrie con seriedad.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Cima de un Árbol/**

– ¡Vaya, Restia sí que luce bien ahora, creo que podría ganar con solo seducir a hermanito menor! * Decía Muir riendo.

–"¡Esta Muir no comprende que aunque se halla disipado esa aura mortífera, el poder de Restia ahora está en auge, Son Goku no tiene otra opción que morir!" * Dice sudando con temor Lily quien había disipado también su barrera.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia/**

Restia ahora dejó de estar en su posición de baile parándose normalmente de vuelta, la misma estaba sonriendo calmadamente mientras observaba a su rival con picardía.

– ¿No vas a decir nada Goku? ¿Acaso mi aspecto te dejó sin palabras? * Decía seductoramente Restia mientras giraba completamente como si fuera una modelo mostrando su nuevo aspecto, pero Goku solo estaba con los ojos abiertos y el ceño fruncido, no por la hermosura de Restia sino por el poder aterrador que sentía ahora.

–"¡Una vez más no estaba fanfarroneando a lo tonto, sino que decía la verdad, su poder creció bastante! * Decía Goku serio y con sudor en su frente.

– ¡Ya veo, lo que te hace estar en silencio es mi gran poder! ¿Verdad? * Pregunta con una sonrisa calmada Restia.

– ¡Debo admitir que sí! ¡Te has hecho bastante fuerte, pero no me rendiré! ¡Daré todo de mí para vencerte! * Dice Goku poniéndose en su clásica pose de combate del estilo tortuga.

– ¡No es tan sencillo ahora Son Goku, te haré pagar por la humillación de hace un momento y ya no seré piadosa contigo como lo fuí en mi 70%! ¡Digamos que en esta forma me vuelvo menos descortés y más bestial! * Dice Restia con ahora una sonrisa amplia que destilaba maldad poniéndose en su característica pose de combate poniendo ambas manos en forma de garra extendiéndolas por el frente, la feroz batalla entre Goku vs Restia está a punto de continuar a otro nivel.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=VC9dmn-gaTM &t=39s** **}**

* * *

 **/Lugar desconocido con los Señores Elementales del Fuego y Agua; Volcanicus e Iseria Seaward respectivamente/**

Ambas pequeñas señores elementales miraban con seriedad a Restia.

– ¡Ese poder es el mismo que nos controló! * Dic Volcanicus exaltada.

– ¡Si, es claramente así! ¡Por culpa de ese poder hicimos actos bochornosos y despreciables! ¡¿Pero aun no entiendo porque Restia posee ese tipo poder maligno?! * Dice con preocupación Iseria.

– ¡Nos concentramos mucho en ese pequeño que no notamos que esa espíritu si puede ser una terrible amenaza para nosotras en el futuro con ese poder! ¡Maldita Oscuridad del Otro Mundo, esa magia no posee nuestro poder destructivo pero si pudo controlarnos de alguna forma! * Dice enojada Volcanicus.

– ¡Un poder que incluso genera problemas a los señores elementales, eso es la oscuridad del otro mundo! ¡Lo siento Volcanicus pero aquí apoyo completamente a Son Goku! ¡Odio ese poder oscuro y debe ser vencido, si Son Goku derrota a alguien con ese poder le estará mandando un mensaje a los verdaderos dueños de la Oscuridad del Otro Mundo! * Dice también enojada la siempre tranquila Iseria.

– ¡Te entiendo, dudo que siquiera esa Restia comprenda adecuadamente de donde viene ese poder salvo solo ciertos detalles, sin embargo nada me daría más gusto que ver caer a ese poder; al mismo tiempo puede que esto facilite a que los responsables se descuiden mostrándose para que de una vez los exterminemos, así que digamos que Son Goku puede convertirse en nuestra carnada para atraer a los responsables! * Dice Volcanicus con frialdad y enojo.

Tanto Volcanicus como Iseria tienen un profundo odio hacia la misteriosa Oscuridad del Otro Mundo que se apoderó de ellas hace tiempo al igual de otros señores elementales; si bien Goku no es del agrado de Volcanicus aun así preferiría ver derrotada al poder de La Oscuridad del Otro mundo.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg &t=1s** **}**

Goku y Restia en su estado 100% estaban a punto de reiniciar su batalla hasta que finalmente Restia pone una cara seria desapareciendo y apareciendo delante de Goku dándole un fuerte rodillazo izquierdo en la nariz provocándole sangrado en la misma, el mismo Goku por ese golpe terminó derribado en el suelo y al levantarse dificultosamente al tocarse la nariz pudo comprobar que estaba sangrando.

–"¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡No pude ver nada, esa no fue su tele transportación, cuando usa esa técnica su cuerpo emite un brillo especial claramente distinguible, pero aquí no hubo eso lo que demuestra que era su propia velocidad! * Dice sorprendido Goku al comprobar en primera mano la nueva velocidad de Restia quien se preparaba para atacar otra vez para posteriormente desaparecer de nuevo y mientras Goku una vez más trataba de detectarla pero antes de conseguirlo Restia aparece a un costado suyo para darle una feroz patada derecha en el estómago nuevamente derribándolo nuevamente cayendo Goku al suelo adolorido boca para abajo habiendo echado saliva de su boca.

– ¡¿Qué sucede Goku, acaso no puedes ver mis golpes?! ¡Te advierto que no estoy haciendo nada como el estilo elegante o algo parecido, este es simplemente mi fuerza y velocidad propia lo es incluso peor y más peligrosa que un estilo blando! * Dice Restia con total frialdad.

Entonces Goku esta vez fue a atacar a Restia lanzándole una andada de golpes rápidos como metralletas pero Restia esquivaba con mucha facilidad a pesar de ser golpes apenas visibles poniendo la misma una mirada de burla como si fingiera preocupación por esos golpes para posteriormente sonreír y desaparecer; de repente algo pasando velozmente golpea a Goku en la quijada, luego nuevamente pasando golpea su mentón, para después volviendo a pasar golpea su frente derribándolo, esos golpes empezaban a provocarle heridas sangrantes a Goku en la frente y en los labios; era la propia Restia que se mueve a una súper velocidad que ni el propio Goku puede descifrar, pero no solo eso, la efectividad de sus golpes es tremenda ya que también aumentó exponencialmente en fuerza, de esa forma cuando Goku al levantarse recibió otro golpe en la espalda sin siquiera revelarse a Restia con que parte de su cuerpo lo hizo al moverse a esa extrema velocidad; con ello Goku cae nuevamente al suelo.

– ¡Arg! * Dice con dolor Goku, definitivamente el discípulo de Kame Sennin estaba en problemas ya que su enemigo lo estaba superando en estilo, fuerza, poder y velocidad.

Luego de esto Restia aparece mostrándose sonriendo usando su dedo índice en desafío para decirle con esa seña a Goku que vaya hacia ella; Goku molesto por esta burla se incorpora dificultosamente para a toda velocidad atacar a Restia.

– ¡Da da da da da da da da da da da! * Grita Goku con el ceño fruncido al tratar de asestar un golpe pero no puede luego Restia nuevamente desaparece, entonces Goku para prevenirse decide moverse a una súper velocidad para que el espíritu no lo atrape.

– "¡Si me muevo a esta velocidad puede que no me atrape y deje de moverse así!" * Dice Goku serio en su mente, pero desgraciadamente a diferencia suya Restia si podía leer sus movimientos incluso a una súper velocidad apareciendo detrás de Goku dándole un tremendo golpe con su mano derecha e forma de garra eléctrica apareciendo de vuelta así los dos ante la vista de todos.

– ¡Buaaaaaargh! * Grita Goku con bastante dolor cayendo al suelo boca abajo, entonces Restia emprendió vuelo y aterrizó con el pie derecho sobre la cabeza de Goku hundiendo la cara del mismo al suelo, la ventaja de Restia sobre Goku ahora era claramente mayor a la que en su momento tuvo contra el mismo cuando este usaba el 70%, y estamos hablando de que este Goku era más fuerte y estaba sin ninguna herida por lo que esto nos habla de lo mucho que creció el poder de Restia ahora.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado; Con Claire, Scarlet Valkyrie, Est, Ellis, Rinslet y Fianna quienes observan la batalla/**

– ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Animo Goku tu puedes! * Grita Claire tratando de animar a Goku pero claramente mostrando preocupación en su rostro.

– ¡Goku no puede hacer nada a pesar de haberse vuelto más fuerte! ¡Esto es terrible! * Dice preocupada Rinslet.

– ¡¿Así que esto es enfrentar a una espíritu de la más alta clase cuando este te enfrenta con toda su furia y poder?! * Dice con seriedad Fianna.

– ¡No importa como lo está intentando, no logra darle ningún golpe! * Dice en shock Ellis quien de primera mano sabe lo fuerte que era Goku cuando la enfrentó y ahora a pesar de haber incrementado sus poderes sorprendentemente no está logrando ser el oponente que haga frente a Restia Ashdoll.

–El poder del espíritu de oscuridad parece ser demasiado para el maestro, sin un espíritu que le ayude es complicado que pueda ganar * Dice seriamente con preocupación aunque sin mostrar emoción Scarlet Valkyrie.

–Sí, pero Goku jamás aceptará mi ayuda en una pelea que estuvo esperando mucho tiempo, cada día que me alojo en su ser voy conociéndolo más y comprendo cómo es * Dice seria y preocupada Est aunque tampoco mostrando una expresión facial.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Cima de un Árbol/**

–Este es el principio del fin para Son Goku, ni con todas sus fuerzas podrá con Restia * Dice seriamente y con frialdad Lily.

– ¡Así parece, pero Muir quiere ver qué más puede hacer puesto que es capaz de sorprendernos de cualquier forma! * Dice sonriendo Muir.

* * *

 **/Lugar desconocido con los Señores Elementales del Fuego y Agua; Volcanicus e Iseria Seaward respectivamente/**

–La diferencia de poder es grande * Dice seria Volcanicus.

– ¡Pobre humano, se esfuerza tanto pero no está pudiendo igualar a su oponente! * Dice preocupada Iseria.

–A pesar de todo está ocurriendo lo que decía, para un mortal es prácticamente imposible querer medirse contra un espíritu de alto nivel completamente solo y sin ayuda! ¡Si aceptara la ayuda de su espíritu contratado ganaría esta lucha de alguna forma, pero su terquedad jamás le permitirá aceptar esa ayuda * Dice la pequeña Volcanicus seriamente.

– ¡Es que él tiene un orgullo de guerrero muy grande y quiere ganar solo esta difícil pelea! * Decía seriamente Iseria.

–Pues ese orgullo puede costarle su propia vida * Decía seriamente Volcanicus.

Los señores elementales así como el resto eran testigos de la superioridad que mostraba Restia a Goku.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg &t=1s** **}**

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=NkVLXEc_Ii8 &t=49s** **}**

Restia estaba pisando la cabeza de Goku fuertemente hundiéndole la cara en el suelo.

– ¡¿Qué pasó debilucho, pero si apenas ahora te estoy mostrando mi verdadero poder y ya yo puedes hacerme nada?! ¡Levántate para que pueda hacerte caer varias veces más, te lo dije ya no seré piadosa contigo, incluso aun cuando ya no puedas más seguiré torturándote hasta que me aburra y decida matarte; no te perdonaré tus burlas de hace un momento, los que te hayan criado se le olvidaron que nunca debes comportarte mal con las chicas porque este tipo de cosas pueden ocurrirte! * Dice Restia con frialdad para proceder a patearle las costillas a Goku haciéndole volar a una larga distancia de Restia quien sombríamente caminaba hacia el pequeño mientras él mismo se levantaba adolorido dándole una sonrisa nerviosa pero desafiante a Restia mientras se incorporaba.

–Jejejeje ¡No culpes a mi abuelito quien me crió, el me enseñó que debo tratar bien a las chicas, pero ocasionalmente se me olvidan sus enseñanzas! * Dice sonriendo irónicamente, nerviosamente y con desafío Goku provocando una sonrisa en Restia.

–Fufufu ¡No tienes remedio, por eso al mismo tiempo de que me desagradas también me agradas, creo que algo parecido le pasa a la señora Rubia contigo! * Dice sonriendo Restia preparándose para atacar pero Goku de repente la sorprende moviéndose a gran velocidad alrededor de ella en círculo, y al hacerlo acaba de formar varias imágenes de Gokus, es claramente la técnica Zanzoken, sin embargo Restia sonríe nuevamente.

– ¡¿Otra vez recurriendo a ese truco barato?! ¡Que decepción, y yo que pensaba que después de mucho tendría una verdadera pelea inolvidable! ¡Toma esto! HIAAAAAAA* Da un grito de guerra Restia golpeando con su mano derecha en forma de garra eléctrica al Goku de su costado izquierdo que resultó ser el verdadero sorprendentemente, en especial para este último que recibió el golpe en toda la cara cayendo una vez más adolorido al suelo tocándose la cara con sus dos manos que le dolía, al mismo tiempo que las demás imágenes residuales se disiparon.

– ¡¿Cómo pudo descubrirme?! * Dice Goku mientras se tocaba la cara que le dolía.

– ¡Es simple, no te perdí de vista en ningún momento, mis ojos se volvieron más atentos ahora! * Dice con una sonrisa amplia Restia mientras se iba acercando de nuevo a Goku.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=NkVLXEc_Ii8 &t=49s** **}**

Entonces Goku se incorpora rápidamente logrando finalmente darle una tremenda patada en el cuello a Restia quien quedó parada como aturdida tras esa sorpresiva patada.

– ¡¿Lo logré?! * Se pregunta seriamente mientras aterrizaba de nuevo en el suelo, pero Restia simplemente estaba fingiendo ya que la patada no fue capaz de dañarle su resistente cuello sonriendo con maldad desapareciendo su falsa expresión de aturdimiento.

– ¡No funcionó! * Dice con el ceño fruncido Goku.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=zLvbewSvVA8** **}**

–Jajajajaja ¡¿Pensaste algo así funcionaría?! ¡Realmente estás desesperado! * Dice con burla Restia mientras se trona el cuello.

– ¡Sabía que no funcionaría, pero tenía que intentarlo! * Dice sonriendo nerviosamente Goku.

– ¡Oh ya veo, tiene sentido! * Dice Restia con una sonrisa de maldad desapareciendo y al aparecer le da un tremendo codazo en el mentón a Goku nuevamente derribándolo.

– ¡Pero tus intentos son inútiles, nunca me podrás ganar! * Dice Restia con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

– ¡Eso está por verse! * Dice Goku levantándose con dolor y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a Restia para atacarle y realiza la técnica de los 8 brazos creando 6 brazos de imágenes residuales, sin embargo Restia iba deteniendo todos los golpes y con sus manos en forma de garras eléctricas iba disipando dichos falsos brazos, pero cuando disipó el último Goku vio un punto ciego de la misma y le da un potente rodillazo derecho a su mentón, pero desgraciadamente envés de demostrar dolor o caer derribada Restia sonrió haciendo el mismo tipo de golpe dándole un rodillazo feroz al mentón de Goku quien con esto sangra de la boca cayendo al suelo con dolor.

–Jajajaja ¡Conque repetir esa técnica era solo un señuelo, pero lástima que tu fuerza sea insuficiente para dañarme! ¡Entiéndelo, yo soy quién ganará esta pelea y tú no! * Dice burlonamente Restia poniendo sus manos en su cintura; definitivamente Restia demostraba un total dominio de la pelea.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=zLvbewSvVA8** **}**

Goku estaba sangrando de la boca mientras se incorporaba, en poco tiempo ya empezaba a tener nuevamente una serie de heridas.

–"¡Rayos, es mejor que yo en todos los sentidos, tengo que hacer algo!" * Dice Goku con el ceño fruncido una vez más levantándose adolorido pero con determinación.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=vyEe7NZFQCQ** **}**

En eso Restia apunta con su dedo índice a Goku quien se pone en alerta, Restia estaba creando una pequeña bola en forma de átomo, estaba preparando su Vorpal Blast.

– ¡VORPAL BLAST! *Grita Restia lanzándole a Goku un rayo negro color noche, Goku intenta despejarlo pero la fuerza del rayo se lo impidió logrando impactarlo produciéndole una dolorosa descarga eléctrica junto con una explosión, y al disiparse el humo Gokú se ve herido por el ataque., en especial su hombro izquierdo.

– ¡Baila Son Goku! Jajajajaja * Ríe Restia lanzando varios Vorpal Blast a Goku que esquivaba con mucha dificultad los cuales al impactar las rocas las destruían, y luego de lanzar varios Vorpal Blast, Restia vuelve a desaparecer apareciendo detrás de Goku nuevamente generando shock en este último.

– ¡Simplemente uso tu táctica, aunque mejor enano inútil! * Dice Restia con una sonrisa maligna para darle una feroz patada a Goku con la plantilla de su zapato en la espalda del mismo cayendo el pequeño estrepitosamente al suelo.

Goku se levantaba a con dolor y frustrado consigo mismo.

– ¡No me rendiré! * Grita Goku y con una gran velocidad le da una tremenda cantidad de golpes en el abdomen a Restia quien aparentemente ponía cara de dolor pero una vez más solo estaba fingiendo dándole un tremendo rodillazo derecho a Goku en el abdomen.

– ¡Buargh! * Dice Goku ahora escupiendo sangre y arrodillándose poniendo su cabeza en el suelo con bastante dolor apretándose las costillas.

Restia va caminando lentamente hacia él tomándole del cabello al pequeño poniéndolo a su altura.

– ¡Tus golpes son lentos y débiles para mí ahora, ya no tienes posibilidad de ganar y lo sabes! * Dice con frialdad Restia a Goku mientras le miraba su rostro, en eso aprovecha Goku para darle una patada con la punta de su pie derecho en el mentón de Restia buscando así Goku un respiro al lograr que Restia lo suelte, luego de esto Goku respira agitadamente ya que ha hecho mucho para intentar tener alguna ventaja sobre Restia pero nada funcionaba, en eso Restia aparece y reaparece dándole un potente cabezazo en la frente provocándole bastante sangrado dejando aturdido al saiyayin.

–"¡Maldición, nada funciona, y no quiero arriesgarme a usar el Kame Hame Ha ya que eso consumiría bastante de mi energía y necesito de mi poder completo para buscar una forma de ganar!" * Dijo Goku mientras caminaba tambaleando sin siquiera el mismo darse cuenta de hacia donde se dirigía para finalmente desplomarse pero envés de caer al suelo su cara queda hundida en los pechos de Restia, aparentemente Goku está a punto de perder el conocimiento; mientras Restia se reía con picardía y maldad de esto.

– ¡Tranquilo Goku, no somos tan cercanos como para llegar a eso, además no quiero desviarme de mi objetivo que es destruirte, así que tus seducciones no te salvaran! * Dice Restia con un sonrojo y una sonrisa de maldad levantando con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda el mentón del pequeño para posteriormente mandar a volar a Goku con un golpetazo con su mano derecha en forma de garra eléctrica haciéndolo estrellarse contra la pared del lugar y caer al suelo ensangrentado; Goku estaba siendo apaleado y masacrado por Restia quien nuevamente iba lentamente hacia su presa y al llegar se prepara para atacar a un indefenso Goku tendido en el suelo.

– ¡Arte de golpe Vorpal! ¡Múltiples golpes oscuros, RAIN OF DARK BLOKS VORPAL! * Grita Restia y con una sonrisa bestial el nombre de su técnica dándole como metralleta a Goku que estaba tendido en el suelo una lluvia de golpes en forma de garras eléctricas que lo hacían nuevamente escupir sangre dañándole las costillas y provocándole heridas sangrantes en la cara; Goku está recibiendo una dura y humillante paliza de parte de su rival provocándole una gran preocupación e impotencia a sus amigas que lo observaban.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado; Con Claire, Scarlet Valkyrie, Est, Ellis, Rinslet y Fianna quienes observan la batalla/**

– ¡Gokuuuuuu! * Grita Claire saliéndole lágrimas de impotencia y preocupación ante tan cruenta escena.

– ¡Esto es horrible y sanguinario! * Dice tapándose con horror para luego taparse la boca Rinslet.

– ¡Esa maldita! * Dice con rabia hacia Restia Ellis al ver lo que le estaba haciendo a Goku.

– ¡Resiste por favor Goku! * Decía con suma preocupación Fianna.

–Esa Restia es sumamente despiadada, quizás peor que antes * Dice seria pero sin emoción Scarlet Valkyrie.

–"¡Si ella mata a mi Goku yo le daré la peor de las muertes, un crimen así jamás lo dejaré impune!" * Dice Est con frialdad en su mente aunque preocupada por su destinado.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia/**

Restia seguía dándole una lluvia de golpes a Goku para finalmente detenerse.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=vyEe7NZFQCQ** **}**

 **Comienza de Soundrack{** **watch?v=h7rtceN77bY &index=18&list=PL0XXjge1yr3DMBmXoi_yHNMIERc4hrRjd** **}**

–K K K * Dice con dolor Goku en el suelo, pero esta vez no podía ponerse de pie Restia entonces al llegar cerca suyo empezó a pisotear su pecho lo cual causaba más dolor en Goku.

– ¡Al final no pudiste igualarme Son Goku, eres un inútil! * Dice con burla Restia continuando pisándole el pecho a Goku, entonces Goku en un último desesperado intento por lograr algo enganchar el pie de Restia para intentar derribarla, pero la misma fácilmente se zafa de eso dándole un fuerte pisotón en la cara a Goku.

– ¡¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer a estas alturas?! ¡Que patético, solo por eso mereces sufrir más antes de morir! * Dice con una sonrisa maligna Restia para posteriormente levantar nuevamente del cabello a un debilitado Goku para luego proceder a hacerle un tremendo abrazo de oso eléctrico atrapándole ambos brazos a Goku en el mismo provocándole una tortura inimaginable ya que utilizaba su electricidad en la tortura.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita con mucho dolor ahora Goku por esta tortura a la que es sometido escuchándose como el abrazo de tortura truja sus huesos.

–JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Eso es, grita, sufre, eso música para mis oídos! ¡¿Qué te parece mi amoroso abrazo Goku, te abrazaré hasta romperte todos tus huesos y tu cuerpo explote como un globo, solo así descansaras de esta tortura! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA * Ríe como psicópata Restia mientras tortura a Goku quien además del fuerte abrazo recibe unas descargas eléctricas aumentando a mayor grado el dolor; la derrota de Goku parece ser inminente.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Cima de un Árbol/**

– ¡Esa Restia es una sádica, debería acabar de una vez con él, hasta a los enemigos hay que tenerles respeto y matarlos sin titubear en lugar de hacer algo tan barbárico, estoy seguro que la señorita Rubia no aprobaría esto, pero Restia a diferencia de nosotras tiene la libertad en la organización de hacer lo que quiera ya que es una superior! ¡Pero aun así….! * Dice con enfado Lily quien piensa que Restia debería acabar de una vez con su enemigo en lugar de hacerlo sufrir como lo está haciendo.

–Creo que Muir no puede juzgarla ya que a veces actúa igual, sin embargo…. * Dice con tristeza Muir al ver torturado a quien ella llama cariñosamente Hermanito Menor.

* * *

 **/Lugar desconocido con los Señores Elementales del Fuego y Agua; Volcanicus e Iseria Seaward respectivamente/**

–¡Ese espíritu ha perdido la cordura al hacer algo así a alguien tan joven, por respeto debería al menos derrotarlo honorablemente no hacerle algo tan horrible y humillante como esto! * Dice con enfado la pequeña Iseria.

–Algo debe haberle ocurrido a ese espíritu para cambiar de esa forma, en la última gran guerra espiritual ella no actuaba así, puede que sea el propio poder del que está hecho, La Oscuridad del otro mundo lo que le está haciendo perder el control sobre su propio juicio * Dice con seriedad la pequeña Volcanicus.

– ¡Los señores elementales no aprobamos este tipo de cosas, de hecho por este tipo de comportamientos hace tiempo castigamos a Walburga! * Dice enojada la pequeña Iseria.

– ¡A esa loca le dimos su merecido por desafiar la naturaleza de esa manera! * Dice con enojo la pequeña Volcanicus.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado; Con Claire, Scarlet Valkyrie, Est, Ellis, Rinslet y Fianna quienes observan la batalla/**

– ¡Ya no lo soporto más, voy a ayudarlo aunque él no quiera! * Grita Claire preparándose para ir corriendo a intentar salvar a Goku, sin embargo alguien le agarra de los hombros por detrás deteniéndola y sorprendentemente era la propia Scartel Valkyrie, su propio espíritu contratado.

– ¡Que haces Scarlet, te ordeno que me sueltes y vayamos juntos a ayudarlo! * Dice Claire con voz de mando tratando de zafarse pero Scarlet niega con la cabeza.

–Lo siento ama, pero no puedo arriesgarla haciendo algo así, en ese estado Restia puede matarla de un simple golpe, además también hay que respetar la voluntad del maestro, si hace eso él se sentiría muy humillado y seguramente eso le rompería el corazón * Dice Scarlet sin emoción pero hablando con determinación a su ama.

– ¡Pero eso es mejor a verlo morir! * Dice frustrada y con lágrimas Claire.

– ¡Te equivocas, mi Goku aún no está derrotado, él tiene un haz bajo la manga! * Dice sorprendentemente en voz alta Est aunque sin mucha expresión facial lo cual deja con sorpresa a todas allí.

– ¡¿Tu como sabes eso?! * Pregunta sorprendida Claire.

–Porque soy su espíritu contratado y puedo sentir lo que él está sintiendo ahora; y en el fondo de su ser él sabe que aún no ha perdido ya que recordó justo ahora que tiene un método que todavía puede usar, la cuestión es si usarlo o no * Dice sin emoción Est pero algo preocupada.

Las demás solo miraban en silencio y con terror la tortura de la que Goku era víctima aunque sorprendiéndose por las palabras de Est que significan una última esperanza si es que la hay para Goku.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia/**

Goku seguía siendo torturado por el abrazo mortal de Restia, pero en su desesperación empezaba a pensar algo en mente mientras gritaba de dolor.

–"¡Ese método, es el único que puedo usar ahora aprovechando que mi poder no está desgastado, pero es peligroso, el maestro Roshi me lo advirtió" * Dice Goku empezando a recordar una conversación que tuvo hace tiempo con su maestro mientras aún era entrenado por este junto a su mejor amigo Krilin.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=h7rtceN77bY &index=18&list=PL0XXjge1yr3DMBmXoi_yHNMIERc4hrRjd** **}**

* * *

 **/Flashback/**

Luego de una dura jornada de entrenamiento Goku y Krilin estaban descansando con este último durmiendo profundamente mientras Goku se quedaba despierto y pensativo , entonces se levantó de su colchón para dirigirse a hablar con su maestro quien como siempre estaba viendo su programa favoritos donde mujeres sensuales y jóvenes con ropas apretadas hacían ejercicios; el mismo anciano estaba concentrado en eso hasta que se percató de que su alumno con peinado de puerco espín se dirigía hacia él decidiendo apagar la televisión ya que presentía que sería una importante conversación que merecía toda su atención .

–Antes que nada pequeño debes saber que descansar también es parte del entrenamiento para tener una buena condición * Dice seriamente el anciano maestro.

–Lo sé pero no he tenido tiempo de hablar con usted de algo y quiero aprovechar ahora para hacerlo * Dijo con seriedad Goku.

–Veo que quieres hablar algo importante conmigo, muy bien, pero vamos afuera para hablar * Dice Muten Roshi y con Goku salen afuera para no despertar a Krilin ni a Lunch que estaban durmiendo.

Ahora Goku y el Maestro Roshi estaban afuera cerca del mar para conversar.

–Te escucho muchacho * Dice seriamente Kame Sennin.

–Maestro puede que sea pronto y que estemos muy lejos de eso, pero quería preguntarle ¿Cómo es que usted teniendo ese físico de alguien flaco de repente en la Casa del Rey Gyuma(Padre de Milk o Chi-Chi) pudo adquirir unos grades músculos por unos instantes? * Le pregunta seriamente Goku a su maestro quien luego de escuchar la pregunta miro calmadamente el mar.

–Te soy sincero, no me gusta que me preguntes eso * Dice seriamente el maestro anciano sin mirar a su discípulo.

–Perdón por eso viejo maestro, pero me da mucha curiosidad, ni a mi abuelito lo he visto hacer algo así en sus entrenamientos * Dice Goku con una sonrisa.

–Mmm; Bien responderé a tu pregunta con una larga explicación, pon mucha atención porque solo te lo explicaré por esta vez * Dice el anciano maestro serio con el pequeño asintiendo.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=qkA265A-Sr4** **}**

Entonces el maestro usa la pizarra que usaba para enseñarles ciertas materias a los niños dibujando en él con una tiza blanca un círculo.

– ¡Primero debo enseñarte como se compone el cuerpo humano cuando se logra dominar el ki, cosa que tú y Krilin están aprendiendo con sus entrenamientos ahora! * Explicaba el maestro, entonces saca una tiza amarilla empezando a pintar una porción del circulo y escribiendo con la tiza blanca en el centro **'30%'.**

–¡Esto de aquí es la energía normal del ser humano, digamos que los que se ejercitan mucho y con esfuerzo pueden lograr en su perfección dominar esta energía común que en realidad solo es el 30% de la capacidad humana, normalmente los que logran esto son los deportista profesionales o amateur, tú y Krilin poseen un talento extraordinario ya que lograron dominar toda esa energía siendo apenas unos infantes, eso es algo a destacar ya que incluso muchos deportistas talentosos y musculosos no logran sacar provecho al máximo de esa energía normal del cuerpo humano pudiendo apenas usar un porcentaje menor ya que no entrenaron de forma adecuada y coordinada lo cual no es el caso de ustedes! * Dice sonriendo el maestro con Goku asintiendo con una sonrisa.

Después de eso el maestro saca una tiza azul y en la mayor parte del circulo sin llenar lo pinta de ese color y escribiendo con la tiza blanca en el centro de donde pintó **'70%'.**

–Y esto de aquí es lo que muy pocos en la historia de la humanidad han podido dominar, ese es el resto de la capacidad real del ser humano, el Ki(Energía Espiritual y Vital) que compone así el 70% restante, esta energía es muy difícil de dominar ya que para ello hay que tener un espíritu fortalecido, con una fuerte voluntad e incluso algo de paz interna; incluso muchos arte marcialistas buenos no han podido dominarlo adecuadamente, son muy pocos los que conozco que lo han dominado, entre los más famosos humanos que lo han logrado son mi maestro Mutaito, mi antiguo amigo y rival Tsuru Sennin; el dueño del templo en donde Krilin estuvo entrenando pero que actualmente está desaparecido que además también era muy buen amigo mío llamado Bruce Lee y por supuesto yo mismo

* Dice seriamente Muten explicando a Goku y al mismo tiempo recordando al dueño del templo de donde Krilin vino donde desgraciadamente Bruce Lee no ha aparecido desde hace años dejando a cargo a instructores que desgraciadamente no siguen adecuadamente sus enseñanzas permitiendo que los alumnos más experimentados maltraten a los más novatos.

– ¡Vaya, sí que es poderoso el Ki! * Dijo Goku impresionado, entonces el maestro Roshi extiende sus dos manos, su mano izquierda simplemente resaltaba los músculos demostrando un leve esfuerzo pero su mano derecha demuestra una energía.

–Mira te los mostraré, mi mano izquierda tiene la energía normal del ser humano que te mencioné, la cual es muy común aunque hay que hacer un buen entrenamiento para dominarlo adecuadamente; y mi mano derecha es donde tengo la energía de Ki

*Explica el Maestro ahora pasando a unir sus dos manos como si estuviera rezando empezando a generar una poderosa energía en todo su cuerpo.

– ¡Y al unir los dos poderes, o sea la fuerza física y espiritual es donde adquieres la máxima capacidad humana lo cual es lo que tú y Krilin deben lograr, con ello adquieres un poder inimaginable y de paso una mejor forma de vida además de poder defenderse!

* Explica el maestro Roshi con Goku brillándole los ojos de emoción.

– ¡Increíble, todo eso podemos lograrlo con este entrenamiento! * Dice Goku emocionado y sonriendo feliz.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=qkA265A-Sr4** **}**

Luego de demostrar eso la energía que acumulaba el maestro Roshi en su ser desaparece dirigiéndose de vuelta a la pizarra.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg** **}**

–Todo eso también se lo explicaré a Krilin para que seamos justos, pero aquí es donde viene el centro de esta conversación * Dice seriamente el maestro empezando extrañamente ahora a pintar fuera del circulo con la tiza azul, y lo pintado no estaba en lo absoluto en línea sino en desorden, y en el centro del mismo escribió con la tiza blanca frase ' **Ki 100%'** cosa que extrañaba a Goku.

–Sin embargo el propio Ki puede llegar más allá de lo que el cuerpo humano puede soportar, como sabrás, el cuerpo humano solo puede usar el 70% del Ki, pero si se usa más allá de eso llegando incluso al 100%, ese estado es lo que se conoce como **'Ki 100%'**

*Dice con seriedad y el ceño fruncido el maestro.

– ¿Ki 100%? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

–Sí, ese estado lleva a todo tu ser más allá de tus límites y de lo que tu propio cuerpo puede soportar, digamos que extraes más poder del máximo de capacidad humana que puedes tener, no debes confundir 100% de capacidad humana y 100% del Ki ya que no es lo mismo, te lo pondré en este punto, cuando combinas el 30% de la capacidad humana que es la simple energía física normal humana y el 70 por ciento de Ki; es cuando completas el máximo poder de la capacidad humana, pero cuando logras extraer un 30 % del Ki es donde vas más allá del máximo poder de la capacidad humana, logrando así el estado de **'Ki 100%'** ; y ese poder es el que me viste usar en el castillo del Rey Gyuma; y lo hice así; GIIIIIIIIAAAAAH* Explica seriamente el maestro transformándose en su estado de Ki 100% aumentando exponencialmente su musculatura y resaltando una gran aura blanca azulada que lo rodea sorprendiendo a Goku.

– ¡Increíble maestro! ¡Ya veo, así que eso se llama Ki 100%! * Dice impresionado Goku.

– ¡Así es, se ve impresionante pero tiene serias consecuencias usarlo por lo que no es recomendable! ¡Al ser un poder más allá de lo que puede soportar tu cuerpo la energía se manifiesta aumentando el tamaño de tu musculatura, y si bien dicho poder hace que todo tu cuerpo incluyendo los músculos sean más ligeros aumentando bastante tu fuerza y velocidad junto con las técnicas que posees, el problema es el daño que produce este estado muchacho! * Dice con suma seriedad el anciano maestro sorprendiendo bastante a Goku y a la vez volviendo a la normalidad.

– ¡¿Un gran daño?! * Pregunta en Shock Goku.

– ¡Si, primero que nada este estado consume demasiado rápido tu energía y no está en lo absoluto hecho para un combate largo! ¡Pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que causa daños a tus órganos internos, y más aún a tus músculos que es la parte que más daño sufre por esta habilidad! ¡Incluso tus huesos sufren cierto malestar por esto pero tus músculos son lo que más sufren! ¡Hasta yo que entrené por cientos de años esta habilidad no puedo dominarla adecuadamente como para usarlo a mi antojo pero si he logrado deshacerme de esos efectos secundarios aunque hasta ahora no he conseguido usarlo mucho tiempo, pero tú caso es distinto Goku! * Dice serio Kame sennin apuntando a Goku.

– ¡¿Pero porque?! * Se pregunta sorprendido Goku con el ceño fruncido.

–¡Porque esto no es como el Kame Hame Ha, no es algo que simplemente puedes imitar y hacerlo así como así; el Kame Hame Ha no es una técnica que cause daño al cuerpo ya que está dentro de los límites de la capacidad humana a usar, pero el estado Ki 100% excede eso, además mientras el Kame Hame Ha solo me tomó 50 años crearlo, moldearlo adecuadamente y dominarlo para poder usarlo eso no es nada en comparación con esta habilidad, ya que esta habilidad la vengo entrenando toda mi vida, con mucha paciencia y mucho esfuerzo, pero como te dije, solo conseguí deshacerme de los efectos secundarios que peores daños causa, más no del consumo de energía y apenas puedo usarlo por 5 minutos siempre y cuando no utilice con él mi técnica Kame Hame Ha, de lo contrario mi energía se consume en su mayor parte con ello perdiendo automáticamente este estado volviendo a la normalidad y quedándome bastante agotado! ¡Pero a lo que me refiero es que tu apenas eres un niño, tu cuerpo es muy poco desarrollado e incluso si lo desarrollas conociéndote no tendrás la suficiente paciencia para lograr al menos lo que yo he logrado con ello; y por sobre todo tu que seguramente en el futuro tendrás oponentes muy poderosos que te obligarían a tener una pelea larga; no te es conveniente depender de este tipo de técnica incluso si la dominas ya que te falta mucha sabiduría además de experiencia, y eso no lo puedes imitar en un segundo como el Kame Hame Ha! * Dice el maestro de forma estricta a su alumno pero con muy buena intención pensando en el bienestar del mismo para ayudarlo a no depender de una técnica tan peligrosa para pelear sus batallas.

– ¡Entiendo maestro, pero algún día quiero intentar dominar esa habilidad, sus consejos son muy buenos por lo que le agradezco por ello y tienen mucho de verdad; pero aun así quiero intentarlo por mí mismo algún día para que pueda entender cómo debo manejar mi propio cuerpo para hacerme adecuadamente fuerte! * Dice Goku con determinación golpeando su pecho con su puño; esto generó una sonrisa de su maestro al ver la determinación de su alumno.

– ¡Te entiendo muchacho, está bien, después de terminar nuestro entrenamiento y de participar del torneo puedes entrenar por tu cuenta esa habilidad; pero te recomiendo nunca usarlo en batalla; no te lo prohibiré pero sé que algún día tu comprenderás que puedes llegar más allá sin la necesidad de esa habilidad e incluso lograrás superarme; también espero lo mismo de Krilin claro está! * Dice el maestro con una cálida sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de su discípulo como un padre le haría a un hijo.

– ¡Así será maestro! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa y determinación.

 **/Fin del Flashback/**

* * *

–"¡Y así lo hice, después del torneo y de que me fuera de viaje para entrenar entrené esa habilidad, pero fue demasiado doloroso, los efectos secundarios no disminuían en lo más mínimo, aun así lo seguí intentando hasta lograr usar ese estado por 3 minutos; el maestro tenía toda la razón, es una habilidad poderosa pero muy problemática, por eso prometo hacerme más fuerte superando incluso esa habilidad para que al hacerme fuerte no tenga ese tipo de efectos secundarios; sin embargo ahora me es imposible lograr esto; así que lo usaré, no solo por mí, sino por todas mis amigas aquí, perdón por ignorar su recomendación maestro pero esto no me lo prohibió como el usar mi nube voladora, así que al menos por esta vez lo usaré!" * Dice mentalmente Goku apretando los dientes y con bastante dolor mientras se escuchaban el sonido de sus huesos trujándose; Goku usará la última carta que le queda en esta pelea.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg** **}**

En ese momento Goku aguantando el dolor cerró los ojos en concentración empezando a generar en su ser una poderosa energía blanca azulada empezando a aumentar su Ki y ligeramente su musculatura sorprendiendo a Restia quien siente esto.

– ¡¿Qué, pero que es esto?! * Dice sorprendida Restia, lo cual provocó que afloje el agarre aprovechando Goku eso para zafarse del abrazo de ose alejándose levemente a una media distancia de Restia apretando los dientes con el ceño fruncido mirándose cara a cara Goku y Restia, entonces Goku decide quitarse doji quedando solo en pantalones y con su bota pero dejando la parte de arriba de su cuerpo al descubierto entonces da una mirada hacia donde está las chicas.

– ¡Oye Scarlet como te llames, ya que en cierta forma eres una nueva miembro en nuestro equipo al conocer esa forma tuya te confiaré a ti esto! * Dijo Goku con seriedad envolviendo su Doji en forma de pelota y se lo arroja a Scarlet Valkyrie que lo atrapa demostrando Goku esto como un símbolo de confianza a la que en cierta forma es una nueva miembro, este gesto hace que Scarlet Valkyrie se sonroje levemente al igual que las demás al ver el físico de Goku pero también se ponen expectantes a lo que hará Goku.

–Oye Goku ¡¿Qué planeas, acaso quieres hacerte el duro?! ¡Sabes que no puedes vencerme! * Dice Restia con confianza y burla a lo que Goku la mira con el ceño fruncido con la maño derecha le los 3 dedos del medio lo cual es la señal del número 3.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=S4E83RKavUU** **}**

– ¡Tres minutos, puedo vencerte en solo tres minutos! * Dice Goku con seriedad sorprendiendo a Restia quien pone una sonrisa amplia.

–Jajajajajajaja ¡¿Estás loco, te estuve tratando como mi juguete durante todo el combate, no me has hecho nada y ahora aseguras que a mí en mi 100% me vencerás en tan solo 3 minutos?! ¡Creo que esto es mi culpa ya que debido a la paliza que te di te has vuelto loco!

– ¡No le veo lo gracioso pero dejemos que mis actos hablen por mí! * Dice seriamente extendiendo sus piernas por los costados, doblando ambos brazos tensando sus músculos empezando a acumular en su cuerpo su Ki para ir más allá del límite de su cuerpo.

– ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Grita Goku con el ceño fruncido empezando a incrementar mucho su Ki sorprendiendo a todas las que observaban incluyendo a su propia oponente, mostrando una gran y poderosa aura blanca azulada, su gran poder provocaba una corriente eléctrica del mismo color que su aura a su aura también provocando un temblor en el lugar al mismo tiempo que su musculatura empieza a crecer.

– ¡Imposible, pero si estaba vencido! ¡¿Cómo puede incrementar su poder de esta manera?! * Dice en shock Restia al ver como el poder de Goku estaba creciendo de forma extraordinaria.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado; Con Claire, Scarlet Valkyrie, Est, Ellis, Rinslet y Fianna quienes observan la batalla/**

– ¡¿Ese es el poder de Goku?! * Dice asombrada Rinslet sintiendo semejante poder.

– ¡Goku está superando sus propios límites! * Dice sorprendida Ellis.

– ¡Goku eres extraordinario querido! * Grita de emoción Fianna.

–¡Goku, he recuperado las esperanzas, tu puedes, tu puedes ganar! * Grita con felicidad Claire.

–El maestro está usando un poder más allá de lo ordinario, es sorprendente * Dice sin emoción pero mostrándose sorprendida Scarlet.

– ¡Mi Goku, gana! * Dice Est preocupada juntando sus manos como rezo.

Las chicas están recuperando las esperanzas en Goku para obtener la victoria.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Cima de un Árbol/**

– ¡No puede ser, este pequeño no tiene límites para sorprendernos, todavía tenía un haz bajo la manga de este tipo! * Dice Lily muy sorprendida.

– ¡Hermanito menor es increíble! * Dice con estrella en sus ojos Muir.

* * *

 **/Lugar desconocido con los Señores Elementales del Fuego y Agua; Volcanicus e Iseria Seaward respectivamente/**

– ¡¿Qué, no puede ser?! ¡Un humano alcanzando semejante poder, imposible! ¡Va contra las leyes de la naturaleza! * Grita en shock la pequeña Volcanicus.

– ¡Él puede romper ese tipo de leyes sin siquiera darse cuenta, este pequeño no tiene límites, esa palabra no existe para él! * Dice sorprendida la pequeña Iseria.

Los Señores Elementales empiezan a darse cuenta que Goku tiene un potencial extraordinario, y posiblemente no solo estas dos, sino los otros 4 también ya están sintiendo el potencial de Goku que algún día cuando adquiera más experiencia puede incluso superarles.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia/**

– ¡DIAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! * Grita con guerra y esfuerzo Goku mientras está transformándose, su musculatura creció bastante en comparación a lo que suele tener logrando un físico escultural que volvería locas a las chicas jovenes, ya que a pesar de aumentar sus músculos se iban moldeando a su cuerpo pequeño teniendo un físico atractivo para las mujeres, pero eso no era lo que más destacaba, lo que más se sentía el enorme poder que estaba adquiría.

– ¡¿Qué es eso?! * Grita en shock Restia al ver una imagen astral detrás de Goku, el cual era el rostro de un simio gigante con hocico bestial y ojos rojos brillantes además de aterradores, era la forma oculta que Goku despertaría en las noches de luna llena como saiyayin, Ozaru.

– ¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! * Se escuchaba el rugido de la imagen del Ozaru que curiosamente solo Restia podía ver y oír al estar cerca de Goku.

– ¡DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Goku a la par que la imagen del Ozaru para finalmente generarse una explosión desvaneciéndose así la imagen del Ozaru y completándose la transformación provocando una polvareda.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=S4E83RKavUU** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=yt0gIjfDX3Y** **}**

Luego de disiparse la polvareda se puede la apariencia de Goku quien tiene una gran musculatura pero equilibrada de acuerdo a su cuerpo dándole una apariencia escultural, el mismo estaba rodeada de un aura blanca azulada y el mismo mirando con el ceño fruncido además de apretando los dientes, finalmente Goku estaba en el estado Ki % que usaba su maestro, el pequeño guerrero miraba con seriedad a su rival Restia.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado; Con Claire, Scarlet Valkyrie, Est, Ellis, Rinslet y Fianna quienes observan la batalla/**

A Fianna le estaba dando un leve sangrado nasal al ver el nuevo físico escultural de su querido Goku teniendo que sacar un pañuelo para limpiarse.

– ¡Perdón pero es que Goku se ve muy bien! * Dice Fianna sonrojada.

– ¡En verdad eres una princesa pervertida, aunque no puedo negar que Goku se ve, digamos peculiar! *Dice sonrojada Claire.

–Sí, no lo puedo negar, no suelo interesarme por ese tipo de cosas, pero Goku luce muy bien a pesar de ser pequeño de estatura * Dice sonrojada como un tomate Ellis.

– ¡Digamos que se ve exótico! * Dice avergonzada Rinslet con sonrojo.

–"El maestro se ve en una muy buena forma, admito que no sé por qué pero quisiera arañarle esos músculos por alguna razón" * Dice en su mente algo sonrojada aunque sin mucha emoción Scarlet Valkyrie.

–Mi Goku, se ve muy atractivo * Dice sonrojada Est.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Cima de un Árbol/**

– ¡Hermanito Menor se ve muy encantador y genial! * Dice encantada Muir.

– ¡Ese sujeto despertó un grandioso poder, es peligroso, ahora la pelea no está decidida para nada! * Dice con seriedad y sudor en su frente Lily.

* * *

 **/Lugar desconocido con los Señores Elementales del Fuego y Agua; Volcanicus e Iseria Seaward respectivamente/**

–En verdad ese pequeño se ve en muy buena condición * Dice seria y con leve sonrojo la pequeña Iseria.

– ¡No exageres, se ve bien pero no más que eso! * Dice en forma tsundere la pequeña Volcanicus aunque sonrojada.

–Pero este es el momento cumbre de la pelea, ahora ambos irán con todo lo que tienen sin tregua alguna * Dice seria Iseria.

–Sí, aquí es el momento clave de la pelea * Dice con seriedad Volcanicus.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia/**

Restia estaba totalmente en shock con lo que veía, ella pensaba que la batalla ya estaba ganada, pero ahora ha comprobado que no es así.

– ¡Te ves atractivo Son Goku, pero ya te dije que seducirme no te resultará, porque voy a matarte! * Dice con el ceño fruncido y molestia Restia.

–3 minutos para vencerte contando ahora * Dice Goku con el ceño fruncido y en voz baja.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=yt0gIjfDX3Y** **}**

– ¿Qué? * Pregunta Restia.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=LO_cUPjgVUI &t=136s** **}**

– ¡DAAAAAAAAH! ¡KI CIEN POR CIENTOOOOOOOO! * Grita Goku con el ceño fruncido y en ese momento Goku con su pierna derecha da una fuerte patada al suelo provocando un temblor y una grieta que hace perder el equilibrio a Restia quien bate sus alas para elevarse por el aire, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Goku en pleno aire por encima de ella ya que por ese impulso del pie había saltado en el aire, el mismo ponía su puño derecho en posición de darle un puñetazo a Restia poniendo a la vez el ceño fruncido ya que Goku ya sentía el dolor de este estado y apretando los dientes para finalmente seguido de eso darle un fuerte puñetazo izquierdo a Restia en la mandíbula haciéndole estrellarse contra el suelo provocando en el escombros, luego de esto Restia se levanta con dolor en la cara.

– ¡Eres un simio molesto! ¡Toma esto, VORPAL BLAST! * Grita Restia lanzando su técnica del dedo índice pero Goku mientras a gran velocidad corre hacia ella lo despeja con la mano izquierda y con la derecha al llegar a ella automáticamente le da un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen.

– ¡Buargh! * Dice Restia con dolor al escupir saliva mientras Goku retrocedía poniéndose en guardia pero empezando a sentir un tremendo dolor en sus músculos, sobre todo en ambos brazos mientras apretaba los dientes.

– ¡Desgraciado! * Grita Restia volando hacia Goku empezando ambos un intercambio de golpes y patadas chocando entre sí apareciendo y desapareciendo, luego ambos chocan sus rodillas produciéndose una honda de choque por el impacto; entonces Restia intenta darle un doble golpe de garra eléctrica con sus manos pero Goku desaparece dejando solo una imagen residual, apareciendo a un costado de Restia.

– ¡Ahí estas! * Dice Restia dándole un rodillazo pero una vez más resultó ser una imagen residual.

– ¡No puede ser, donde se metió! * Dice Restia finalmente recibiendo una patada con la plantilla en la cara de parte de Goku que apareció, Restia fue volando hasta estrellarse con un árbol destruyéndolo en el proceso, al levantarse tenía la espíritu una cara de enfado y una herida de sangre en la boca que ella descubre con un dedo, la misma estaba apretando los dientes con un enojo no mostrado hasta ahora en el combate, por primera vez Restia sentía miedo, miedo a perder.

– ¡Maldito desgraciado, no te burlaras de mí cuando estoy luchando con todo! ¡Recibe mis llamas de conflagración! ¡Oh deja que las sombras sean incineradas hasta reducirse a cenizas, EVIL FLAME! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Restia y de los dedos de sus manos envolviendo a Goku.

–Jajajaja ¡¿A qué te saben mis llamas negras al 100%?! * Dice con una sonrisa psicópata, sin embargo Goku sale de ellas con muy leves quemaduras dejando en shock a Restia llegando Goku en frente de ella con un salto.

– ¡A nada, no me saben a nada! ¡Tú prueba esto! * Grita Goku dándole una doble patada juntando sus pies en la frente de Restia provocándole una herida allí mientras caer boca arriba al suelo.

–M ¡Maldición! ¡¿De dónde sacó tanto poder este humano, se supone que soy la cazadora y él la presa! * Dice frustrada Restia mientras Goku empezaba a sentir cada vez más dolor, de hecho la razón por la que aguantó esas quemaduras es porque el dolor por el estado Ki 100% es incluso más doloroso que las quemaduras.

–"¡Me empieza a doler bastante, si sigo así no aguantaré ni los 3 minutos que se suponen debería durarme este estado a mí!" *Dice bastante adolorido y con el ceño fruncido apretando sus dientes Goku.

– ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! * Grita Restia bestialmente yendo a una súper velocidad para atacar a Goku con ambos apareciendo y desapareciendo dándose golpes y patadas con gran fuerza produciéndose ondas de choque por el impacto hasta que finalmente Restia logra asestarle a Goku un tremendo golpe izquierdo de garra eléctrica en toda la cara mandándolo a volar para que luego Restia desaparezca y aparezca encima de Goku dándole una doble patada en el abdomen haciéndolo caer en el suelo generando un cráter.

De una forma dificultosa Goku se intentaba levantar después de esos dos golpes, pero desde arriba extendiendo sus alas Restia se preparaba para lanzarle una técnica.

– ¡Te voy a castigar enano insolente! ¡Oh muestra tu poder tormenta de espadas demoniacas, BLADE STORM! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Restia produciéndose una poderosa tormenta negra con varias plumas las cuales tenían filo además de electricidad e iban directamente hacia Goku aparentemente llegando a él causando una polvadera.

–Jajajajajajaja ¡Eso si debe haberle causado un daño serio! * Dijo Restia riendo con maldad pero al disiparse el humo Goku no estaba por ninguna parte.

– ¡¿Qué, a donde se fue ese chiquillo escurridizo?! * Dice Restia sorprendida apareciendo Goku en frente de ella.

–Buruburuburu ¡Aquí estoy, y toma bruja! * Grita Goku después de sacarle la lengua golpeándola en la frente con el puño derecho mandándola a volar hasta estrellarse contra el suelo provocando un montón de escombros debido a la fuerza.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado; Con Claire, Scarlet Valkyrie, Est, Ellis, Rinslet y Fianna quienes observan la batalla/**

– ¡Viva, Goku está peleando muy bien ahora contra Restia en su máximo poder, él puede ganar! * Dice feliz Claire.

– ¡Si, Goku se ha superado, él tiene oportunidad ahora! * Dice sonriente Rinslet.

– ¡Goku querido tu puedes! * Dice con una feliz sonrisa Fianna.

– ¡Goku definitivamente es un gran guerrero! * Decía Ellis con felicidad.

–El maestro ha cambiado el curso de la batalla * Dice sin emoción Scarlet Valkyrie refiriéndose a Goku a quien llama maestro.

–"Mi Goku puede lograr la hazaña pero su cuerpo luce algo raro, es como si él estuviera haciendo un máximo esfuerzo para tirar cada golpe" * Dice mentalmente sin emoción pero preocupada Est.

Las chicas ahora veían con otros ojos la batalla ya que Goku ahora le estaba haciendo frente a Restia quien luchaba con todo su poder.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Cima de un Árbol/**

– ¡Ese pequeño logró igualar a Restia, definitivamente puede ganar cualquiera! * Dice seria Lily.

– ¡Si, ahora sí esta batalla es súper interesante ya que no se sabe quién ganará! * Dice emocionada Muir.

* * *

 **/Lugar desconocido con los Señores Elementales del Fuego y Agua; Volcanicus e Iseria Seaward respectivamente/**

– ¡El pequeño puede llevarse la victoria ahora! * Dice Iseria sonriendo.

– ¡No cantes victoria aún, Restia no está ni cerca de estar vencida, recuerda que posee la Oscuridad del Otro Mundo de su parte por lo que aún no dio lo último de sí; sin embargo admito que Son Goku está llegando mucho más lejos de lo que muchos siquiera soñaron en llegar! * Dice seria y de cierta forma tsundere Volcanicus.

Ambas Señores Elementales estaban con sorpresa por el crecimiento obtenido de Goku en esa pelea.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia/**

Restia se levanta de los escombros con suma molestia teniendo el ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes notando el sangrado de su frente al tocarse con su mano izquierda allí.

– ¡Esto es una molestia, miserable enano te voy a enseñar tu lugar ahora! * Dice con enojo Restia emprendiendo vuelo para dirigirse hacia Goku quien también se dirige corriendo hacia ella.

– ¡Pequeño Simio, voy a destrozarte! * Grita de forma bestial y con furia Restia.

– ¡Pajarraco, te voy a patear el trasero! * Grita de forma desafiante Goku entonce ambos chocan sus respectivos codos dándose mutuamente golpes rapados apareciendo y desapareciendo de la vista.

Luego ambos chocan sus rodillas sintiéndose en el lugar el impacto, luego Goku intentó un cabezazo pero Restia lo esquiva dándole una patada giratoria con el pie derecho acertándole con el empeine a Goku en la nariz pero envés de caer Goku desaparece apareciendo detrás de Restia intentando darle una patada derecha en la cabeza desde atrás pero la misma usa su tele transportación desapareciendo, entonces Goku va a hacia la izquierda donde Restia estaba apareciendo y al aparecer Goku le dio un tremendo puntapié en el mentón haciendo que el espíritu escupa sangre.

– ¡Arg! *Dice con Restia sobándose el mentón.

– ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo supiste que aparecería allí?! * Pregunta con molestia Restia.

– ¡He estudiado tu técnica y noteé que en el lugar donde aparecerás ocurre una muy pequeña corriente de aire que apenas se puede ver; así que tu técnica tiene un punto débil! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante aunque adolorido.

– ¡No importa aún si esa magia no sirve te destruiré! * Grita Restia bestialmente con enojo dirigiéndose de vuelta para atacar a Goku tratando de impactarlo con un golpe derecho en forma de garra eléctrica que Goku bloque con su pierna izquierdo para intentar luego darle un puñetazo izquierdo pero Restia recurre nuevamente al estilo elegante pasando de largo Goku, la misma ahora intentaba darle un rodillazo izquierdo a Goku pero el pequeño guerrero voltea rápidamente a detener el rodillazo con sus dos manos estrellando a Restia de cara contra el suelo, pero Restia envés de caer se amortigua la caída con sus dos manos tocando el suelo utilizando los mismos para incorporarse de nuevo.

Entonces Restia se dirige de nuevo a Goku dando golpes en forma de garra eléctrica como metralleta usando su técnica Rain of Dark Bloks Vorpal pero Goku respondía con su técnica de 8 brazos chocando ambas técnicas de múltiples golpes hasta que finalmente ambos mutuamente iban acertándose en la cara sus tremendos golpes para despues Restia darle un último golpe de garra eléctrica derecha Goku en la quijada y el mismo dándole un feroz puñetazo derecho a la espíritu en la cara dando como resultados a ambos volando, Goku hacia la izquierda contra la pared y Restia hacia la derecha contra un árbol; la pelea está siendo bastante pareja; luego de esto ambos se levantaban dificultosamente y respirando agitadamente.

–K K K * Dice Goku al levantarse con mucho dolor ni agotamiento.

–Ufuuu Ufuuu * Respirando agitadamente Restia, ambos tenían heridas sangrante en la boca, ceja, nariz y frente e incluso tenían uno de los ojos morado ambos.

–"Es fuerte, me duele demasiado, debo terminar esto ahora, mi tiempo se está terminando" * Dice Goku mentalmente con bastante dolor en sus musculos que empezaban a desgarrarse.

–"¡Este chiquillo es muy problemático, debo matarlo ahora!" * Dice Restia mentalmente planeando lanzar una nueva técnica a Goku emprendiendo vuelo hacia arriba extendiendo sus alas.

– ¡¿A dónde vas, acaso piensas escapar?! * Pregunta con el ceño fruncido Goku pero Restia decide ignorar esta pregunta preparando su técnica.

– ¡Oh negra cuchilla de oscuridad, capaz de aplastar las escamas de dragones, aniquila a mis enemigos, ARC BLAST! * Grita Restia el nombre de su técnica y en eso de sus alas una lluvia de plumas llameantes con electricidad caían directamente hacia dónde está Goku siendo esta una técnica más poderosa que el Blade Storm que también usa sus plumas, pero a diferencia de esa técnica, esta consiste en producir explosiones con cada pluma lo cual tiene un efecto devastador que incluso al igual que el Hell Blast puede no dejar nada de su víctima; debido que las plumas vienen de diferentes direcciones Goku no tiene de otra que cubrirse con los brazos en forma de X recibiendo el ataque múltiple produciéndose una poderosa explosión lo cual generó preocupación en las amigas de Goku.

–Jajajajajajaja ¡Ahora si acabé contigo mocoso! * Reía como psicópata Restia al pensar que ya ganó la pelea, pero al dispirarse el humo se ve a Goku en la misma posición en que estaba cubriéndose en forma de X con los brazos teniendo ahora unas cuantas quemaduras en los mismos, pero fuera de eso y para shock de Restia, Goku no tenía dañar serio ni tampoco fue mandado a volar, estaba firme y con el ceño fruncido el pequeño guerrero.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible, esto no puede estar pasando! * Dice en shock y con temor Restia, si, esta feroz resistencia que mostraba Goku empezaba a generar temor en Restia que luchaba con todo, luego de esto Goku simplemente escupio una gota de sangre en un costado.

– ¿Eso es todo? * Le preguntaba con el ceño fruncido Goku a una Restia en shock no sabiendo que responder.

– ¡Te pregunte si eso es todo! * Grita Goku con el ceño fruncido y desafiante generando enfado en Restia.

– ¡Maldito animal! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí de esa manera?! ¡Yo soy uno de los espíritus más temidos y reconocidos creado por el mismísimo Ren Ashdoll, tú no puedes tratarme de esa forma! * Grita enojada Restia quien perdió toda tranquilidad ahora, a pesar de que Goku no le llevaba una arrolladora ventaja no esperaba jamás que podía igualarlo, pero Goku detrás de su provocación escondía un plan, y ese era que Restia intentara terminar esta pelea rápido y no alargarla ya que así Goku podría lograr lo mismo antes de que pase el tiempo que queda que es de poco más de un minuto.

– ¡Entonces déjate de juegos y ven con todo bruja emplumada, sé que puedes hacer algo más que eso, debes tener un has bajo la manga así que muéstramelo! *Dice con el ceño fruncido y desafiante Goku aunque aguantando el dolor en todo su cuerpo.

– ¡Ya cállate! * Grita molesta Restia volando de vuelta hacia Goku para atacarlo directamente empezando una vez más una andada de golpes chocando entre sí, ambos chocando sus rodillas, luego sus codos, después sus cabezas para un instante después Goku le da un tremendo puñetazo izquierdo en el costado de la cara a Restia y un brutal rodillazo derecho en el abdomen.

– ¡Buargh! * Grita de dolor Restia escupiendo sangre para luego Goku subirse en sus hombros de frente sentándose en los mismos teniendo a su merced a Restia para poder golpearla.

–Dadadadadadadada * Grita Goku dándole una lluvia de puñetazos en la cara para finalizar saliéndose de la cima de los hombros de Restia para dar una patada con el empeine del pie izquierdo aterrizando Goku en el suelo de pie mientras Restia queda aturdida con varias heridas en la cara.

Luego de eso Goku se lanzó para darle una patada con la plantilla en el abdomen pero Restia lo detuvo con sus dos mano estrellándolo contra el suelo sentándose ahora encima del abdomen de Goku dándole una lluvia de golpes con sus manos garra eléctrica en la cara a Goku, pero cuando iba a darle el último golpe con la mano izquierda Goku le atajó la mano levantándose el pequeño y haciendo girar a Restia varias veces para lanzarla con la intención de que se estrelle contra la pared pero antes de que eso suceda Restia usa su magia de tele trasportación para desaparecer; Goku miró a su alrededor para encontrar la corriente de aire donde aparecería, pero para su sorpresa Restia apareció en el aire arriba de la cabeza del pequeño aterrizando con sus dos pies en forma de pisotón en esa zona del pequeño provocándole dolor dejándole aturdido, luego Restia aterriza en el suelo dándole un tremendo golpe en forma de garra eléctrica izquierda a Goku en el mentón pero este responde dándole un tremendo puntapié izquierdo a Restia también en el mentón, luego de eso Restia le dio un tremendo rodillazo izquierdo en el abdomen de Goku haciéndolo escupir sangre con el pequeño respondiendo dándole un codazo en la frente, luego como ametralladora ambos se daban varios golpes prácticamente ambos sin defensa ni bloqueo provocándose varias heridas externas e internas para que luego Restia intente dar un golpe de garra eléctrica izquierda a Goku que este bloquea deteniendo el golpe agarrándole dicha mano con su propia mano derecha para luego el mismo intentar dar un puñetazo izquierdo a Restia que esta bloquea agarrándole dicha mano también con su propia mano derecha; después de eso en un intento de hacer un choque de fuerzas ambos juntan las manos bloqueadas con las manos del oponente que la bloqueaban sosteniéndolo, juntando así sus manos respectivas dos manos con las del oponente tratando uno de hacer ceder en fuerza al otro.

– ¡DAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Da un grito de guerra Goku intentando ganarle en fuerza a Restia con sus manos teniendo un aura blanca eléctrica azulada a su alrededor.

– ¡HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Da un grito de guerra Restia también intentando hacer ceder en fuerza con sus dos manos a Goku teniendo un aura eléctrica color negro noche a su alrededor.

Ambos encendían sus respectivas auras al máximo generando una tremenda corriente eléctrica y un feroz temblor en el lugar, el aura de ambos era tan intensa que al mezclarse provocaba una burbuja gris brillante que envolvía a ambos además de provocar también una fuerte ventisca.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado; Con Claire, Scarlet Valkyrie, Est, Ellis, Rinslet y Fianna quienes observan la batalla/**

– ¡Ninguno quiere ceder en esta batalla! * Dice sorprendida y cubriéndose Ellis.

– ¡Es una lucha de titanes! * Dice intimidada además de cubriéndose Rinslet.

– ¡La intensidad de este combate está al máximo! * Dice seriamente mientras se cubre Fianna.

– ¡Solo espero que Goku gane! * Dice preocupada Claire mientras se cubre.

–El combate está en el punto máximo * Dice sin emoción Scarlet Valkyrie.

–Sí, Goku está logrando igualar a Restia, algo considerado imposible, él ha logrado romper la barrera entre espíritus y humanos; mi destinado puede ganar * Dice Est sin emoción.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Cima de un Árbol/**

–Restia definitivamente no tiene ganada la batalla, cualquiera de los dos que se ceda perderá * Dice seriamente Lily.

– ¡Como te dije, eso hace para Muir un gran espectáculo digno de ver! * Dice Muir sonriente.

* * *

 **/Lugar desconocido con los Señores Elementales del Fuego y Agua; Volcanicus e Iseria Seaward respectivamente/**

– ¡Esto es tan intenso como las batallas que hubieron en la guerra de espíritus en la que fuimos envueltos hace siglos! * Dice sorprendida el señor elemental del agua Iseria.

– ¡Así es, hace tiempo no me tocaba ver una pelea de este tipo ni en los Blade Dances! * Dice seriamente el señor elemental del fuego Volcanicus.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia/**

Goku y Restia seguían chocando fuerzas buscando uno hacer ceder al otro hasta que de repente Goku estaba ganándole terreno a Restia ya que lentamente iba empujándola hacia atrás.

– "¡Imposible, me está ganando en fuerza, no voy a permitirlo!" * Dice mentalmente apretando los dientes Restia para posteriormente zafarse del agarre dándole un potente rodillazo en la boca a Goku pero cuando este estaba a punto de caer se apoya en su mano derecha para darle una patada con la punta del pie en el mentón de Restia mandándola a volar para finalmente estrellarse contra el suelo.

–"¡Ya no puedo más, me queda muy poco tiempo, debo aprovechar este poder ahora, porque si se me termina el tiempo perderé; usaré el Kame Hame Ha en este estado, luego de esto me quedaré sin energías pero no tengo opción, solo con eso puedo vencerla!" * Dice Goku seriamente con bastante dolor y algo agotado, pero en eso Restia se incorpora con total enfado en contra de Goku.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=LO_cUPjgVUI &t=136s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soudrack{** **watch?v=zd4ylDJBLWM &list=PL0XXjge1yr3DMBmXoi_yHNMIERc4hrRjd&index=38** **}**

– ¡Tú ya me tienes harta! ¡Tú lo quisiste, si era cierto lo que dijiste, aún tengo mi mejor carta que no he usado, la cual solo puedo utilizarla cuando lucho al 100% y con ello te desapareceré de la faz de la tierra, no quedará nada de ti! Jajajajajaja * Ríe alocadamente Restia emprendiendo vuelo con sus alas hacia arriba colocándose a una larga distancia de Goku empezando a acumular una poderosa aura negra noche en todo su cuerpo preparándose para usar una técnica sumamente poderosa, posiblemente la más poderosa técnica que posee incluso superando al Hell Blast, luego de esto Restia coloca sus dos manos en forma de garra extendiéndolas hacia el frente empezando a concentrar su aura en medio de ambas manos.

–"¡Es perfecto, eso es lo que estaba esperando, le lanzaré el Kame Kame Ha más poderoso jamás visto!" * Dice Goku con el ceño fruncido apretando ambos puños, tensando sus músculos y acumulando un su aura blanca azulada en todo su cuerpo, se está preparando para lanzar un Kame Hame Ha con todo su poder, entonces Goku primero pone su puño izquierdo en el mismo costado de su abdomen, luego de unos segundos cambia de posición ahora extendiendo sus dos manos por el frente mostrando el pulga, dedo índice y dedo del medio de ambas manos; después de unos segundos ahora sí procedía a poner su palma izquierda cerca de su pecho boca para arriba y su palma derecha cerca de la misma zona del pecho colocándola boca para abajo sobre la otra palma, ambas palmas estaban en forma de garra, después coloca ambas manos en la misma posición hacia su costado derecho empezando a acumular una poderosa energía blanca azulada concentrada de esas dos palmas unidas; este Kame Hame Ha si es exactamente el mismo que usa su maestro ya que hizo los movimientos ceremoniales que este hace antes de usar la técnica.

Restia empezaba a formar en medio de sus manos una esfera en forma de átomo compuesto por llamas negras y electricidad del mismo color, pero la misma esfera crecía y crecía exponencialmente ya comenzando a superar el tamaño del Hell Blast emitiendo un sonido como de corriente eléctrica mientras Goku ya estaba en su posición de manos juntadas para lanzar la técnica más famosa de la escuela tortuga.

– ¡KAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE! * Grita Goku empezando a formarse un círculo blanco azulado alrededor de sus manos.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado; Con Claire, Scarlet Valkyrie, Est, Ellis, Rinslet y Fianna quienes observan la batalla/**

– ¡Miren chicas, parece que Gokú al igual que Restia también lanzará una técnica de energía! * Dice sorprendida Ellis.

– ¡¿Pero puede hacer eso sin magia?! ¡Hasta ahora todos sus ataques eran meramente físicos! * Dice en shock Rinslet.

–Es porque esa energía no es magia como la que usamos nosotras o los espíritus, definitivamente es algo más * Dice seriamente Fianna.

– ¡No importa lo que sea con tal de que con ello gane! * Dice Claire poniendo sus manos en posición de rezo.

–"Maestro, definitivamente eres el humano más misterioso que he conocido; quiero ver hasta donde puedes llegar, no sé por qué pero siento mucho interés en ti" * Dice mentalmente sin emoción Scarlet Valkyrie.

–Mi Goku es definitivamente especial * Dice mentalmente sin emoción Est.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Cima de un Árbol/**

– ¡Usará de nuevo esa técnica, pero parece que ahora será con un mayor poder para combatir a lo que Restia usará que también será muy destructivo! ¡¿Me pregunto quién ganara?! * Dice intimidada por el poder de ambos Lily.

– ¡Si, esto es divertido, y esto definitivamente será lo mejor de la pelea, Muir se divierte! * Dice con felicidad y una sonrisa Muir.

* * *

 **/Lugar desconocido con los Señores Elementales del Fuego y Agua; Volcanicus e Iseria Seaward respectivamente/**

–Esto puede ser decisivo * Dice seriamente Iseria.

–Sí, puede que así lo sea * Dice también de forma seria Volcanicus.

Todos los que observaban estaban expectantes a lo que podía ocurrir en este momento de esa épica batalla.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia/**

La esfera en forma de las manos en forma de garra de Restia ahora empezaba a ser enorme, superando bastante al Hell Blast, al parecer esta técnica sería una versión más poderosa y evolucionada de dicha técnica mientras Goku se preparaba para lanzar la emblemática técnica de la escuela pero en una versión muy poderosa.

–Jajajaja ¡Con esto no quedará nada de ti Son Goku! * Grita con una sonrisa siniestra y psicópata Restia mientras estaba a punto de completar su técnica.

– ¡HAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE! * Gritaba Goku ahora de sus manos donde había formado un circulo empezaba a formarse una poderosa bola de energía concentrada.

– ¡Es tu fin! ¡Oh Gran Trueno Negro, incinera incluso de una gran forma las almas hasta reducirlas a nada, THE GREAT HELL BLAST! * Grita Restia el nombre de su técnica de forma bestial completándola y lanzando su técnica a Goku la cual efectivamente era una versión más grande y poderosa que el Hell Blast.

– ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita Goku lanzando una poderosa onda de energía de Ki, era el Kame Hame Ha, pero en una versión más poderosa y grande; este se iba directamente para chocar con la técnica de Restia.

 **Fin de Soudrack{** **watch?v=zd4ylDJBLWM &list=PL0XXjge1yr3DMBmXoi_yHNMIERc4hrRjd&index=38** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=eVAulGdxbyg** **}**

Finalmente ambos acérrimos rivales lanzaron sus respectivos ataques chocando el The Great Hell Blast de Restia contra el Kame Hame Ha en Ki 100%; Goku y Restia hacían su máximo esfuerzo apretando sus dientes para que su ataque gane terreno, el choque entre ambos ataques está totalmente igualado, pero esto definitivamente puede llegar a ser decisivo, el choque de ambos ataques estaba produciendo el mayor temblor hasta ahora, a tal punto que empezaban a caerse pedazos del techo de la cueva con riesgo de un derrumbe a pesar del colosal tamaño de esta.

– ¡HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! * Gritaba con voz de guerra Restia tratando de empujar su ataque con todo su poder hacia Goku.

– ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!* Da un grito de guerra Goku intentando hacer que su Kame Hame Ha le gane a la técnica de Restia.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado; Con Claire, Scarlet Valkyrie, Est, Ellis, Rinslet y Fianna quienes observan la batalla/**

Las chicas miraban con rostros serios la escena de ambas técnicas chocando entre sí.

– ¡Goku no pierdas! * Gritaba Claire con preocupación, las otras solamente permanecían en un silencio observando expectantes y con preocupación este choque de ataques.

También Lily y Muir observaban con seriedad y en silencio desde la cima de un árbol.

* * *

 **/Lugar desconocido con los Señores Elementales del Fuego y Agua; Volcanicus e Iseria Seaward respectivamente/**

– ¡Quien pierda este choque aquí podría ser completamente fulminado! * Dice la pequeña Volcanicus seriamente.

– ¡Si, esto ya no es una simple batalla, sino una guerra sin cuartel entre los dos! * Dice seriamente la pequeña Iseria.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia/**

Goku y Restia continuaban con el choque de poder, Ki vs Magia Elemental Espiritual, era un choque entre ambas poderosas energías a un gran nivel que provocaban fuertes temblores y ventiscas en el lugar, como dijo Volcanicus el que pierda choque podría ser totalmente destruido.

– ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! * Gritaba Goku con fuerza ahora finalmente logrando levemente ganar terreno ya que su técnica estaba empujando a la de Restia.

– ¡No pienso perder Son Goku! ¡HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita con voz bestial Restia ahora siendo ella la que empieza a ganar terreno, sin embargo el terreno que ella estaba ganando era mayor al que había conseguido Goku por poco tiempo, y hablando de tiempo quedan menos de 37 segundos para que se acabe el estado Ki 100%; las cosas no iban bien para el pequeño guerrero, tenía dos factores en contra ahora, y la razón por la que empieza a ceder es el enorme dolor que sentía en sus brazos por justamente usar el estado Ki 100%.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado; Con Claire, Scarlet Valkyrie, Est, Ellis, Rinslet y Fianna quienes observan la batalla/**

– ¡No Goku, por favor dejes que te gane! * Grita Rinslet con preocupación y leves lágrimas ya que si Goku recibe de lleno ese ataque será su fin.

– ¡Querido Goku, todas creemos en ti! * Grita con lágrimas de preocupación Fianna.

– ¡Yo creo en ti Goku, todas creemos en ti, incluso Rakka y Reishia creían en ti; tú puedes! * Grita con lágrimas Ellis recordando las palabras de Rakka y Reishia.

– ¡Gokuuuuuuu! ¡Ganaaaaaaaaa! *Grita Claire con lágrimas pero dándole ánimos a Goku.

– ¡Mi Goku, tú tienes lo necesario para ganar! ¡Gana mi Goku! * Grita con lágrimas Est quien ahora si está bastante expresiva con la cara por su goku.

– ¡Maestro, ya lo oyó, todas creen en usted, de lo mejor de sí por favor o todos se entristecerán! * Grita Scarlet Valkyrie quien también muy extrañamente se mostraba expresiva incluso con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Con Goku vs Restia/**

Restia se sentía imponente al pensar que ya tenía la batalla ganada riéndose con burla de las palabras de aliento de las chicas

–Jajajajajaja ¡Es inútil que lo apoyen, él ya llegó a su límite humano, los humanos no pueden ir más allá de ello sin un poder divino lo cual Goku no posee y cuando lo hacen le ocurre esto, una derrota brutal; y eso lo sufrirás tu Goku! ¡Yo ganaré esta pelea! Jajajajajajajaja *Grita y Ríe con locura Restia mientras está empujando más y más con su The Great Hell Blast al Kame Hame Ha; Restia estaba a punto de ganar el choque de técnicas pero de repente Goku empezó a sonreir desafiante.

– ¡De que te ríes torpe! * Dice con molestia Restia.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=eVAulGdxbyg** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=qvtowY2d0MY** **}**

–D ¡De la tonterías que dicen tú y todos los tontos que piensan como tú! L ¡¿Límites, que es eso?! ¡Perdona pero mi abuelito y mi maestro nunca me enseñaron a ponerme límites en cuanto a hacerme fuerte, uno con los entrenamientos, con las batallas puede hacerse fuerte cada año, cada mes, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, y cuanto mayor sea el desafío mayor puedes fortalecerte; y eso seguiré haciendo; me haré más fuerte para romper cualquier límite; por cierto aquella vez en que probamos nuestra fuerza y yo te gané terreno no fue coincidencia! * Dijo Goku con una sonrisa desafiante recordando cuando Goku y Restia unieron sus manos para medir fuerzas y el mismo ganaba terreno.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dijo en Shock Restia no solo por el discurso que dio Goku sino por lo último que dijo.

– ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Muere! ¡HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita Restia con voz de guerra, sin embargo se sorprende al no poder empujar más su ataque hacia Goku.

– ¡Mi ataque es un poco más fuerte que el tuyo! ¡¿Realmente piensas que este estado que me causa tanto dolor apenas serviría para igualarte?! ¡Ahora si voy más allá! ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita Goku ahora empujando el ataque de Restia con gran fuerza, al parecer tenía una pequeña porción de poder a expulsar, y al hacerlo ahora está ganando terreno empujando el choque de ataques hacia Restia.

– ¡No, mentira, tú Goku no puedes vencerme a mí que soy un espíritu de alto nivel! ¡No puedo ser superada por ti! * Grita Restia desesperada al ver como el choque de ataques ahora iba en su contra.

– ¡Corrección, ya te superé! ¡Recibe mi Kame Hame Ha al 100%! ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita Goku finalmente logrando empujar completamente su Kame Hame Ha dirigirse a impactar a Restia habiendo destruido el The Greate Hell Blast.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Restia finalmente recibiendo de lleno el impacto siendo envuelto en un color blanco azulado el cual era el Kame Hame Ha que la impactaba produciéndose una poderosa explosión cubriéndose todos los presentes agachándose y poniéndose boca abajo causando una gran destrucción en el lugar, y el impacto del Kame Hame Ha llegó el área del techo de la cueva que estaba a punto de derrumbarse destruyendo por completo esa parte produciéndose un gran agujero en el techo de la cueva y al mismo tiempo eliminándose la posibilidad de un derrumbe. Al parecer finalmente Restia fue derrotada y destruida por completo siendo esta por ende la victoria de Goku quien yacía arrodillado en el suelo ya sin su forma Ki al 100% habiendo vuelto a la normalidad pero lleno de heridas y con mucho dolor en su cuerpo, sin embargo a pesar de respirar muy agitadamente Goku estaba con una sonrisa.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=qvtowY2d0MY** **}**

– ¡Parece que finalmente lo logré! Jijijiji * Decía feliz Goku al sentirse satisfecho por haber ganado ese choque.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado; Con Claire, Scarlet Valkyrie, Est, Ellis, Rinslet y Fianna quienes observan la batalla/**

– ¡Lo logró! ¡Goku ganó! * Grita con felicidad Rinslet.

– ¡Goku ha triunfado! * Grita feliz con una sonrisa Ellis.

– ¡Mi querido lo ha hecho! * Grita con emoción la princesa Fianna.

–El maestro ha hecho algo increíble, es un adversario fuerte que puede luchar de igual a igual incluso a espíritus como nosotras, Restia se negó a entender eso y por eso ha perdido * Dice sin emoción Scarlet Valkyrie.

–Mi Goku ha logrado vencer a esa mala espíritu * Dijo sin emoción pero con felicidad interna Est.

– ¡Goku lo hicisteeeeee! * Grita Claire dirigiéndose corriendo hacia dónde está Goku, las demás también la siguen para ir a felicitar a Goku por su victoria.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Cima de un Árbol/**

– ¡Imposible no siento la presencia de Restia, ni aquí ni en el Astral Zero, no puedo creer que Restia haya muerto en esta batalla! ¡Que le diremos a la Cardinal ahora, se supone que Restia era el número 3 del equipo! * Dice con miedo Lily usando sus habilidades de la raza Elfim para intentar detectar a Restia pero no logra localizarla.

– ¿Pues qué más?, Decirle la verdad, Hermanito Menor lo hizo muy bien y eso le pesó a ella. Sin embargo quisiera que nos quedáramos un poco más, puede que aún pase algo interesante en este lugar * Dice con seriedad Muir extrañando a Lily.

* * *

 **/Lugar desconocido con los Señores Elementales del Fuego y Agua; Volcanicus e Iseria Seaward respectivamente/**

–Ese niño llegó sumamente lejos al superar en poder a una espíritu de alto nivel, creo que será interesante seguir viendo que más puede lograr ¿No lo crees Volcanicus? * Dice la pequeña Iseria con una sonrisa.

–Quizas, pero me pregunto si realmente este fue el final de ese espíritu de la Oscuridad * Dijo seriamente Volcanicus, al parecer no está del todo convencida.

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado; Lugar de la Batalla de Goku vs Restia/**

–KKK ¡Me duele todo mi cuerpo! ¡Si el maestro me viera así seguramente me daría un sermón al igual que mi abuelito o incluso Bulma que dice que me tomo las cosas muy a la ligera y tiene razón! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa irónica y estando muy adolorido cuando luego se percata de que las chicas se dirigían hacia donde él estaba; y de hecho Claire salto para abrazarlo.

– ¡Goku lo hiciste, ganaste tu batalla contra ese espíritu! * Grita con alegría Claire finalmente llegando a Goku dándole un fuerte abrazo para pesar de este quien siente tremendo dolor por esto.

– ¡Ayayayayayayayayayay! ¡Claire no hagas eso por favor, me duele! * Dice Goku quejándose de forma cómica de dolor, causando preocupación en Claire quien lo suelta por ello.

– ¡¿Goku que tienes?! * Pregunta preocupada Claire.

– ¡Es que utilicé una súper técnica que fue tan intensa que fui más allá de mis limites; pero eso en cambio me causa dolor en toso mi cuerpo! * Dice adolorido Goku pero de repente siente que alguien le sujeta de forma delicada el hombro para levantarlo.

–Tienes que ser más prudente con mi Goku * Dice con un terno puchero Est mientras sostenía a Goku delicadamente del hombro ya que el mismo estaba bastante herido; esto irritó a Claire quien tuvo celos por esto.

– ¡Aun así estoy feliz de que hallas ganado Goku! * Dice Claire volviendo a sonreír.

– ¡Si Goku, tu ataque fue impresionante! * Dice sonriendo Rinslet.

– ¡Querido Goku eres asombroso! * Dice con una dulce sonrisa Fianna.

– ¡Así es, tu desempeño en batalla es digno de un gran guerrero! * Dice con orgullo Ellis.

–Mi Goku es el mejor * Dice sin emoción Est.

Scarlet Valkyrie solo lo miraba en silencio pero con interés para luego hablarle.

–Tome maestro * Dice Scarlet Valkyrie tímidamente dándole de vuelta la parte de arriba de su uniforme de la escuela tortuga a Goku.

– ¡Gracias gata de fuego y gracias a todas por sus palabras! Jijiji Auch pero no me pongan tan feliz que me duele mi cuerpo * Dice adolorido Goku sonriendo y todas ríen con él menos cierto par de espíritus kuuderes que casi nunca demuestran emoción aunque internamente están felices.

Luego de unas cuantas alabanzas a Goku y de que él les explicara cómo funciona el Kame Hame Ha todos quedaron en silencio mirando al cielo.

–Bueno, luchamos mucho pero finalmente pudimos ganar * Dice seriamente Rinslet.

–Por cierto Ellis atrapa esto * Dice Goku sacando de la rodilla de su pantalón el documento de sellado que habían robado los de la Banda de Inzagi habiéndole entregado eso a Restia.

– ¡Estos son los documentos de sellado de Jormungandr! ¿¡Pero como se lo quitaste?! * Preguntaba sorprendida Ellis.

–Fue cuando ella aún no usaba el 100% de su poder, aproveché que en aquel momento la superaba en velocidad para quitárselo sin que se dé cuenta * Dice Goku con una sonrisa, las chicas prefirieron obviar el detalle de donde lo tenía oculto Restia ni como Goku se dio cuenta, simplemente se volvieron felices ya que esto indicaba que la dos misiones encomendadas, o sea la de recuperar los documentos y vencer a Restia ya estaban cumplidas, luego de celebrar nuevamente quedaron levemente en silencio.

–Eso quiere decir que la misión se cumplió; Rakka y Reishia deseaban esto, en cierta forma ya que el espíritu destructivo Jormungandr no caerá en manos del enemigo, podrán descansar en paz *Decían con leves lagrimas Ellis.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=Jd4L93Lngac &index=11&list=PL0XXjge1yr3CFD_FySlYGWFqHO_Ft3210** **}**

–Ellis lo siento por ello pero quizás eso tenga una sol…. * Iba a decir Goku pero repentinamente sintió una presencia maligna en el lugar poniendo el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué ocurre Goku? * Pregunta seriamente Claire al notar el rostro serio de Goku.

–"¡¿Dónde está, se está escondiendo en alguna parte?! * Dice Goku buscando la presencia maligna en todas las direcciones pero de repente se le ocurre la cima de un árbol que estaba cerca de ellos.

– ¡Arriba! * Dice fuertemente Goku mirando hacia la cima de dicho árbol para posteriormente poner una cara de shock, y cuando las chicas miraron hacia allí también miraron quien era esa persona todas estupefactas y con terror en el rostro; se trataba de ni más ni menos que el espíritu de la oscuridad Restia Ashdoll quien había sobrevivido increíblemente al Kame Hame Ha al 100% de Goku, la misma estaba extremadamente herida sangrando en varias partes de su cuerpo, ambas alas estaban casi totalmente destruidas, e incluso tenía el ojo izquierdo herido sangrando levemente por lo que no podía abrirlo, la misma se encontraba respirando agitadamente debido a que está sumamente agotada, está demás decir que perdió por completo su 100% por lo que volvió al igual que Goku a la normalidad; pero a pesar de su deplorable estado ella está sonriendo macabramente.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=Jd4L93Lngac &index=11&list=PL0XXjge1yr3CFD_FySlYGWFqHO_Ft3210** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=kIWueNHHD8w** **}**

– ¡IMPOSIBLE RESTIA AUN ESTA VIVA! * Gritan todos en el lugar sorprendidos mientras está forzosamente da una sonrisa pero con un tremendo instinto asesino, y claramente se sabe a quién va dirigido, al que osó lastimarla de esa forma, ni más ni menos que el pequeño Goku a quien Restia miraba con intensidad .

– ¡¿Pero qué rayos es ella, como pudo sobrevivir a semejante ataque destructivo combinado con parte de su propio ataque?! * Decía con terror Rinslet.

– ¡Es un monstruo, definitivamente es un monstruo y puede que hasta sea inmortal! * Dice con miedo Ellis.

– ¡Si, no me explico cómo puede seguir viva después de eso e incluso de pie aunque herida! * Dice Fianna con seriedad.

Las demás chicas al igual que Goku solo la miraban en silencio.

–P ¡Pensé que iba a morir, por primera vez en mi vida tuve miedo, miedo de ser eliminada! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo humillada que me siento en este momento ya que un simple humano sin magia me haya puesto en esa situación Son Goku?! ¡Tuve que usar prácticamente toda mi energía para crear rápidamente una barrera para salvarme y aun así recibí este daño! ¡Perdí mi máxima forma e incluso añadido a eso perdí casi toda mi magia, pero aun así me queda una pequeña cantidad que usaré para matarte mi presa! Jajajajajajajaja* Reía como psicópata Restia quien no luce en lo absoluto precisamente bella ahora en esta situación.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=kIWueNHHD8w** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=zLvbewSvVA8** **}**

–Jijiji Y ¡Ya me esperaba en el fondo que algo así podía ocurrir, pues será como tú quieras, terminemos nuestro combate entonces! * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Goku saliéndose del agarre de Est quien lo sostenía para dificultosamente caminar hacia Restia causando preocupación.

– ¡¿Goku estás loco?! ¡Ya no puedes seguir así, deja que al menos Scarlet te cure! * Dice preocupada Claire pero Goku no le hace caso y sigue su camino.

–Lo siento mi ama, pero esa magia solo puedo usarla una vez al día, y es el único hechizo de curación que sé usar * Dice sin emoción disculpándose Scarlet Valkyrie con su ama.

–No puede ser, la princesa Fianna también está agotada debe haber algo que podamos ha…. * Iba a decir Claire pero fue interrumpido por Goku quien levantó la mano.

–¡No Claire, ella también está muy herida y casi sin fuerzas al igual que yo, no es necesario que ustedes se desgasten, ustedes también están agotadas por sus batallas así que dejen esto así, terminaremos nuestra batalla ahora tal como estamos yo y ella!

* Dice con determinación Goku caminando lentamente hacia dónde está Restia para que ambos pongan punto final a la batalla.

–"¡Goku!" * Decían al mismo tiempo todas las chicas amigas de Goku menos Scarlet, todas estaban preocupadas por Goku pero se sonrojaban al ver su determinación inquebrantable.

–"Maestro, su determinación es admirable" * Decía Scarlet Valkyrie admirando a Goku y extrañamente con un leve sonrojo.

* * *

 **/Área de la pelea de Goku vs Restia/**

Goku había llegado cerca del árbol donde Restia estaba parada.

– ¡¿Hasta cuándo piensas estar parada allí?! ¡Baja y pelea pajarraco! * Dice con el ceño fruncido Goku mirando a Restia quien seguía sonriendo como psicópata.

– ¡Debo admitir que no me queda energías ni siquiera para lanzar un simple Vorpal Blast, pero tengo la suficiente como para hacer esto! Jajajajajajajaja * Ríe con locura Restia finalmente transformándose para sorpresa de todos en su forma de espada, era la hermosa espada Vorpal, la verdadera la cual supera bastante a la réplica que en su momento usó Jio Inzagi.

– ¡Parece ser que la energía que regresó a mí del inútil de Jio Inzagi hizo la diferencia para que me quede suficiente como para hacer esto! Jajajaja ¡Ahora te haré pedazos Son Goku! * Dice Restia hablando como si fuera ahora una voz espectral desde su forma de Espada Vorpal flotando en el aire lo cual les era familiar a Goku y Claire.

* * *

 **/Área donde las chicas Claire, Fianna, Est, Ellis, Scarlet Valkyrie y Rinslet se quedaron para observar esta batalla/**

– ¡Esa es la habilidad que usó Est cuando la conocimos, puede moverse en el aire a pesar de ser una espada! * Dice sorprendida Claire.

–Sí, los espíritus espadas de alto nivel poseemos esa habilidad * Dijo sin emoción Est.

Las demás solo estaban en silencio expectantes de lo que puede ocurrir.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=zLvbewSvVA8** **}**

* * *

 **/Raro Bosque donde se encontraba el lago espiritual de la Cueva Minera Espiritual de Ciudad Gado, Cima de un Árbol/**

– ¡Es increíble, incluso para Restia, ella sobrevivió a un ataque como ese! * Dice sorprendida Lily.

–Jejeje ¡Te dije que algo interesante podía pasar, es una suerte que esto aún no haya terminado, Muir está feliz! * Dice sonriendo Muir al seguir poder disfrutando de esta gran pelea.

* * *

 **/Lugar desconocido con los Señores Elementales del Fuego y Agua; Volcanicus e Iseria Seaward respectivamente/**

– ¡No cabe duda que es el espíritu de la oscuridad creado por Ren Ashdoll utilizando el poder de la Oscuridad del otro mundo! * Dice sorprendida Iseria.

–Ya me imaginaba esto * Dice seriamente Volcanicus.

* * *

 **/Área de la pelea de Goku vs Restia/**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=WhvFXurLMFQ &t=5s** **}**

Restia en su forma de gran espada Vorpal estaba flotando en el aire preparada para atacar a Goku hasta que finalmente a gran velocidad la gran espada vorpal se dirige para perforar a Goku pero este por los pelos lo esquiva, sin embargo la espada vorpal solo da media vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo quien nuevamente lo esquiva por poco pero no del todo ya que ahora la espada logró hacerle un corte en la mejilla.

– ¡Si esa es tu última técnica entonces ya estas perdida Restia! * Grita Goku desafiante pero Restia nuevamente se dirige hacia él.

– ¡Cállate, a ver qué te parece esta habilidad que la aprendí de ti! * Dice bestialmente Restia con su voz espectral al estar en su forma de espada, de repente la espada empezó a crear múltiples imágenes residuales moviéndose las espadas con bastante velocidad de un lado al otro dando la sensación de que son varias espadas Vorpal para finalmente todas ellas apuntar a Goku dirigiéndose el ejército de espadas hacia él.

– ¡Oh no! * Dice Goku tratando de esquivar las espadas pero la verdadera logró hacerle una cortada en el hombro.

– ¡Arg! * Dice con dolor Goku frunciendo el ceño.

–Jajajajaja ¡No podrás hacer nada perdedor! * Dijo Restia dirigiéndose de nuevo las espadas Vorpals hacia Goku que de nuevo esquivando bastantes, pero nuevamente la espada logró ocasionarle una cortada aunque esta vez en la espada, Goku al sufrir dicha cortada caer con dolor al suelo.

–Jajajajajaja ¡Esto acabará pronto! ¡¿Qué prefieres, que te perfore tu corazón o tu cerebro o quizás quieras que te corte la cabeza?! ¡Solo elige! Jajajajajaja * Decía Restia con locura en su voz espectral.

–Q ¡¿Qué tal si yo doy una opción diferente?! ¡¿Qué tal si rompo la espada?! * Dice con mucho dolor pero una sonrisa desafiante Goku.

– ¡No digas locuras, en esas condiciones jamás podrías capturarme en esa forma! * Dice con burla Restia dirigiéndose ella mezclada con sus imágenes residuales en forma de espada Vorpal para intentar estocar a Goku, pero para su sorpresa luego de esquivar unas cuantas espadas Goku con su mano izquierda logró prever una espada que iba a clavarle el cuello, sin embargo le ocasionó una cortada en la mano izquierda al venir a gran velocidad además de estar rodeada de electricidad.

–Ayayayayayay ¡Eso dolio! * Dice Goku con una expresión cómica sobándose la mano izquierda.

–"¡Maldición, este chiquillo casi me atrapa! ¡Se acabó, no duraré mucho en esta forma, debo matarlo en mi próximo ataque!" * Dice Restia mentalmente con molestia ahora dirigiéndose en su forma espada Vorpal una vez más junto con las imágenes residuales hacia Goku, sin embargo para su sorpresa Goku había tomado un montón de piedras arrojándolas contras las imágenes residuales disolviéndolas poco a poco.

–"¡Miserable, no te saldrás con la tuya!" * Dice Restia aprovechando la distracción para dirigirse hacia Goku hasta finalmente perforarlo.

– ¡Buargh! * Dice Goku escupiendo sangre por la boca.

* * *

 **/Área donde las chicas Claire, Fianna, Est, Ellis, Scarlet Valkyrie y Rinslet se quedaron para observar esta batalla/**

– ¡Goku nooooo! * Claire grita con lágrimas.

– ¡Lo perforó! * Decía en shock Ellis.

– ¡No Querido! * Dice con horror Fianna.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice tapándose la boca.

–Mi Goku * Dijo sorprendida Est.

–Maestro * Dijo también con sorpresa Scarlet Valkyrie.

* * *

 **/Área de la pelea de Goku vs Restia/**

–Jajajajajaja ¡Lo logré, gané! * Decía con una risa alocada Restia ahora tratando de retirarse a sí misma de Goku, sin embargo para su sorpresa no podía salir.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=WhvFXurLMFQ &t=5s** **}**

– ¡¿Qué?! no puede ser?! * Dice Restia con miedo al no poder salirse, para darse cuenta de que Goku la estaba sosteniendo.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=Ak8-kOD9-cE &t=5s** **}**

–Jijijiji ¡Te atrapé no me perforaste en un órgano vital, solo me perforaste en mi costillita! ¡Ahora voy a romperte! * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante sacándose el mismo la espada de su cuerpo

– ¡Maldito loco, dejaste que te atravesara apropósito para atraparme! ¡Miserable! * Grita Restia generando con lo que le queda de fuerzas unas descargas eléctricas a Goku quien ponía una expresión comica al recibir la corriente.

–Ayayayayayaya N ¡No, eso no funcionará! ¡Es hora de romperte! * Grita sosteniendo el mango de la espada con la mano izquierda y la punta de la misma con la mano derecha haciendo con todas sus fuerzas un gran salto hacia arriba.

– ¡No puedes hacerme esto! * Grita Restia con miedo.

– ¡DAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Goku con voz de guerra aterrizando con la rodilla derecha debajo de la espada como si fuera una **'Quebradora'** partiéndola la legendaria espada Vorpal partiéndola en dos con dicha rodilla.

– ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita con dolor Restia e inmediatamente las dos partes de la espada se trasforman en forma de espíritu estando exactamente con todas las heridas recibidas por aquel Kame Hame Ha al 100% la costilla rota en la misma zona donde Goku la rompió en su forma espada Vorpal.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=Ak8-kOD9-cE &t=5s** **}**

Goku estaba agachado en el piso de agotamiento apoyándose en sus dos manos teniendo un intenso dolor donde La Espada Vorpal lo perforó además de todos los dolores en su cuerpo por la batalla con Restia y el utilizar el estado Ki 100%, ambos estaban en deplorables condiciones

–Jijijiji A ¡Ahora tú estás al igual que yo, no te queda nada de energía y con muchos dolores! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa irónica; Restia estaba molesta por esto pero luego también da una sonrisa irónica.

–T ¡Tienes razón, nunca en mi vida nadie me lastimó de esta forma, aun así no renunciaré a esta pelea, no me importa que me hallas quitado esos documentos robados! * Dice Restia hablando dificultosamente sonriendo desafiantemente.

–V ¡Vaya, te diste cuenta de eso! * Dice Goku levemente sorprendido pero sin quitar su sonrisa desafiante.

–S ¡Si ya no me importa, solo quiero acabar contigo, si te acabo seguramente mi superior estará satisfecha! * Dice Restia levantándose de forma dificultosa acercándose lentamente a Goku.

–Y ¡Ya veo, eso me gusta, entonces terminemos con esta pelea hasta que uno ya no pueda ponerse de pie! * Dice Goku mientras también de forma dificultosa se acerca a Restia, a ambos no les queda fuerzas ni para correr, así que esto se definirá cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=NzbS9L-HBgU** **}**

Finalmente ambos se acercaron a una corta distancia del otro mirándose en silencio con gran rivalidad, luego de unos segundos de mirarse Goku se pone en su pose de pelea clásica al estilo tortuga mientras Restia en su pose de pelea extendiendo sus manos por el frente en forma de garra; finalmente la pelea empieza con Restia usando lo último que le queda de magia para poner electricidad en su mano izquierda en forma de garra para golpear a Goku en la cara, sin embargo este lo bloquea con su antebrazo derecho aunque sintiendo algo de descarga, Restia aprovecha este momento para con su mano derecha en forma de garra ya sin electricidad golpear a Goku en la quijada dejando aturdido, pero este no caer y utilizando el impulse del golpe le da a Restia una patada giratoria con el talón derecho asestándole a la espíritu en el mentón dejándola aturdida; luego de recuperarse ambos del aturdimiento ambos se dirigieron de nuevo uno hacia otro con Goku dándole un puñetazo izquierdo a Restia en el abdomen donde estaba herida echando el espiritu sangre de la boca pero esta responde dándole a Goku un rodillazo derecho donde había sido perforado por la espada Vorpal también el pequeño guerrero echando sangre por la boca; después Goku le da un puñetazo derecho en toda la cara lo cual Restia responde con un codazo en la frente del saiyayin; después Goku y Restia chocan sus respectivas cabezas mirándose mutuamente en el proceso, luego Restia le da una patada izquierda a Goku con la plantilla en toda la cara haciéndole caer en el suelo, luego Restia intenta darle un golpe izquierdo en forma de garra pero Goku lo detiene y al levantarse le da en la nuca una patada derecha derribando a la espíritu.

Ambos estaban casi sin fuerzas, llenos de heridas y muy agotados pero aun así no querían ceder en esta pelea; Restia se levanta para darle un rodillazo en el mentón a Goku dejándolo aturdido, pero este no cae y le da un codazo en el costado izquierdo de la cara a Restia, luego Goku le da en la misma zona un puñetazo derecho dejando aturdida a Restia, pero esta se niega a caer dándole un golpe en forma de garra izquierda en la nariz a Goku y luego un golpe en forma de garra derecha en la zona de la boca con lo cual casi hace que Goku caiga pero pudo equilibrarse con su pie izquierdo para responder con un puñetazo derecho a Restia en la boca; y esta última le da a Goku un golpe en forma de garra izquierda en la quijada a Goku; y así ambos seguían dándose varios golpes sin prácticamente ningún tipo de defensa por varios minutos; era una batalla sin cuartel entre ambos luchadores que se negaban a caer.

* * *

 **/Área donde las chicas Claire, Fianna, Est, Ellis, Scarlet Valkyrie y Rinslet se quedaron para observar esta batalla/**

– ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡¿Acaso van a luchar hasta matarse mutuamente?! ¡Hay que detener eso o Goku va a morir con esas heridas que tiene! * Dice con leves lagrimas Claire, las demás también miraban preocupadas esta lucha.

–Se ve que no comprendes el corazón de mi Goku * Dice Est sin emoción enfadando a Claire.

– ¡¿Por qué me dices eso niña blanquita?! * Dice enojada Claire.

–Solo mira la cara de Goku y también la de Restia ahora * Dice Est sin emoción sorprendiendo a Claire y también a las demás chicas quienes la observan; y para sorpresa de todas ven a tanto a Goku como a Restia dar una sonrisa de emoción por esta pelea, ninguna de los dos muestra odio hacia el otro, incluso Restia que hasta hace poco se le notaba molesta ya no lo está, de hecho ya no tiene esa sonrisa llena de maldad que hasta hace poco demostraba, ambos muestras sonrisas auténticas en sus rostros a pesar de estar completamente heridos y sin fuerzas; a pesar de ser rivales uno se ganó el respeto del otro.

– ¡Es cierto, Goku está sonriendo al igual que Restia como si estuvieran felices! ¿Por qué? * Pregunta Claire sorprendida buscando una respuesta a esto.

–Porque se están conociendo con los puños, mediante la pelea uno le demuestra lo que es al otro dándose a conocer; Goku está comprendiendo el interior de Restia y Restia está comprendiendo a Goku; ambos después de haber luchado con todo lo que tienen a pesar de ser enemigos ha simpatizado el uno con el otro, no me gusta admitirlo pero es así * Dice con tiernos celos y sin emoción la pequeña Est.

–Ella tiene razón ama, Goku ya no ve a Restia como un enemigo sino como alguien a quien quiere vencer de forma honorable, de hecho ella demostró ser honorable o de lo contrario no hubiera permitido que yo curara a Goku en aquel momento pero lo aceptó, un enemigo sin honor lo hubiera matado sin permitir eso, y ella podía hacerlo si quería en aquel momento * Dice sin emoción Scarlet Valkyrie.

Las demás solo miraban esta pelea expectantes y en silencio, pero a quien más seria se le notaba era a Ellis.

* * *

 **/Área de la pelea de Goku vs Restia/**

Goku y Restia seguían golpeándose con todo lo que tienen pero ahora ya no usan sus piernas por falta de fuerzas, solo usan sus dos manos en sí y también sus antebrazos y codos, los dos luchaban con emoción, ya a estas alturas Goku olvidó que Restia era la quien comandaba de quienes provocaron la muerte de Rakka y Reishia, y Restia olvidó que Goku era un objetivo a destruir, solo quiere ganarle ahora; Goku le da un puñetazo izquierdo en la frente a Restia y esta responde con un codazo, luego de esto ambos respiraban agitadamente alejándose levemente uno del otro, al parecer se preparaban para darse uno al otro el golpe final, Goku ponía su puño derecho en su palma izquierda mientras Restia planeaba darle un doble en forma de garra a Goku; finalmente ambos van dirigidos uno al otro y la primera en dar su doble en forma de garra es Restia quien le acierta ambos golpes en el pecho de Goku ya que este se protegía la costilla dañada; pero mientras Goku caía se preparaba para dar su golpe al estilo Janken en pleno aire.

– ¡PIEDRA! * Finalmente Goku le da con su puño derecho en toda la cara a Restia empezando la misma a caer; luego de esto ambos caen en el suelo boca arriba; ambos estaban tendidos en el suelo sin nada de energías; Goku trataba de levantarse pero no podía, Restia trataba de levantarse pero tampoco podía; ambos estaban tendidos uno al lado del otro; finalmente al no poder levantarse ninguno de los dos esto podría definirse como un empate técnico; sin embargo algo pasa en la mente de Goku.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=NzbS9L-HBgU** **}**

* * *

 **/Mente de Goku/**

– ¿Qué es este lugar y porque todo está oscuro? * Decía Goku curioso en la profundidad de su mente.

De repente Goku sintió una presencia abominable, mucho más fuerte incluso que Restia en su 100%.

– ¡¿Pero de quien es este poder gigantesco, está muy por encima de Restia?! * Dice Goku con el ceño fruncido y e incluso miedo al sentir semejante poder.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=7PP-X90IJUc** **}**

–Te felicito Goku, haz logrado algo increíble, tus puños han llegado hasta el alma de mi hija * Se escuchó una voz parecida a la de Restia pero sonaba más adulta, espectral y terrorífica.

– ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡Muéstrate! * Dice Goku con el ceño fruncido y desafiante aunque con temor ya que sabe que no podría hacer nada contra ese ser, de repente se empieza a mostrar un ser encapuchado que en cierta forma su físico da la sensación de ser femenino.

–Tranquilo, no vine a atacarte, solo quiero hablar contigo; antes que nada estoy contenta de poder hablar con una voz más parecida a mi voz original además de tener un físico de mi verdadero género; en cuanto a tu pregunta pues soy la persona quien creó a Restia Ashdoll, soy su madre Ren Ashdoll El Señor Elemental de la Oscuridad * Dice calmadamente la voz espectral revelando su identidad.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Señor Elemental Ren Ashdoll?! ¡¿Eres la madre de Restia?! * Dice Goku estupefacto ante lo que acaba de escuchar.

–Así es, soy yo quien la hizo con mi voluntad * Dice calmadamente Ren Ashdoll.

– ¡Ya veo! ¡¿Pero qué rayos es eso de Señor Elemental?! ¡Tu voz se oye como el de una chica pero te dices señor, no entiendo! * Dice Goku confundido.

–Señor Elemental es una posición divina espiritual, no se define por sobre que sexo sea, aunque suene masculino claramente puede ser ese cargo de un espíritu femenino o masculino* Explica calmadamente Ren Ashdoll.

–Entiendo ¿y cuantos como tú hay? * Pregunta Goku con curiosidad.

–Hay un total de 6; Yo soy El Señor Elemental de la Oscuridad, también están El Señor Elemental del Viento Belphal, El Señor Elemental de la Tierra Lode Gear, El Señor Elemental del Agua Iseria Seaward muy venerada por sobre todo en las tierras de esa chica rubia que te acompaña o sea la tierra de los Laurentfrost * Explica Ren Ashdoll.

– ¿Te refieres a Rinslet? * Dice curioso Goku.

– Así es, también están El Señor Elemental del fuego Volcanicus que es muy venerado por sobre todo en este mismo imperio y por supuesto el Señor Elemental Sagrado y líder de todos los Señores Elementales Alexandros; esos son todos * Terminó de Explicar Ren Ashdoll en cierta forma lo del Señor Elemental del Fuego le sonaba familiar a Goku pero no lograba recordar donde lo había oído.

– ¿Y todos ellos son tan fuertes como tú? * Pregunta sorprendido Goku.

–Naturalmente, incluso Alexandros es el más poderoso por lo que es el líder * Dice con calma Ren Ashdoll.

– ¡Increíble, entonces en este lugar aún hay seres mucho más fuertes que Restia! * Decía Goku con emoción lo cual se le hacía interesante a Ren Ashdoll.

–Eres un sujeto peculiar, te emociona de que hallan seres mucho más fuertes que tú * Dice como si sonriera Ren Ashdoll.

– ¡Pues claro, luchar contra esos sujetos gane o pierda me sirve de entrenamiento y me hago más fuerte; no pude vencer ahora a Restia pero este combate me sirvió mucho! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de emoción.

–Y hablando de eso como te mencioné anteriormente te agradezco de que tus puños le llegaran a su corazón; ella perdió la fe en la humanidad por los sucesos con alguien muy querido para ella e incluso yo por la influencia de un poder maligno la incité a que se hundiera en la maldad, sin embargo después de luchar contigo puede que piense adecuadamente que es lo que quiere * Dice con cierta tristeza Volcanicus.

– ¿Poder maligno? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Se le llama la Oscuridad del Otro mundo, ha sido una piedra en el zapato para todos nosotros, de hecho yo no he escapado de su control, solo tengo ahora un momento de lucidez y aproveché para hablarte sobre mi hija ahora, la próxima vez que nos veamos puede que seamos enemigos porque ese poder me controlará de nuevo * Dice con tristeza Ren Ashdoll.

–Pues no entiendo mucho sobre eso que me dices, pero si es un problema para este lugar yo trataré de vencer a esa Oscuridad del Otro Mundo que tu mencionas * Dice Goku con determinación y seriedad.

–No es tan fácil pero agradezco tu determinación y seriedad, y seguramente con el tiempo sabrás más sobre mí y los demás Señores Elementales además de ese poder maligno, pero te haré una última advertencia antes de irme * Dice Ren Ashdoll seria.

–Te escucho * Dice serio Goku.

–Cuídate de Alexandros El Señor Elemental Sagrado, él es el más poderoso y aunque aparente ser el más bondadoso y benévolo es sumamente sospechoso; él probablemente ya sabe que alguien como tú está en este lugar y puede que más temprano que tarde empieza a mover sus piezas en tu contra * Advierte Ren Ashdoll a Goku.

– ¡Ya veo, pues si me busca ese sujeto lucharé contra él, gracias por esa información, pues veremos que nos depara el futuro, pero si somos enemigos lucharé con todo para detenerte! * Dice con determinación Goku.

– ¡Que así sea pequeño, y tengo fe en que esta pelea que tuvieron no solo te ayudará a ti, sino también a mi hija; nos vemos! * Dice Ren Ashdoll desapareciendo dejando esto levemente pensativo a Goku.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=7PP-X90IJUc** **}**

* * *

 **/De vuelta a la realidad de Goku/**

Goku ha vuelto en sí recordando ahora que al igual que su oponente ya no puede moverse ni seguir luchando.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=LFeCgc3BjNI** **}**

–Uffuu Uffuu H ¡He perdido Goku! ¡Ya no puedo moverme! Yo me rind... * Iba a decir Restia quien estaba cerrando los ojos mientras respiraba agitadamente pero fue interrumpido por Goku.

–C ¡Cállate Tonta! Uffuuu Uffuuu ¡Yo tampoco puedo moverme! * Dice Goku con enojo quien también tenía los ojos y respiraba agitadamente.

–P ¡¿Pero entonces como definimos quien gana si yo no puedo matarte y tú tampoco?! * Dice Restia hablando a duras penas.

–A ¡Aunque me duela admitirlo esta pelea no la gané, y si ninguno de los dos puede ponerse de pie dejémoslo por esta vez en empate! ¡Detesto esto porque en verdad yo quería ganar pero mi maestro y mi abuelito no me enseñaron a pelear para ganar batallas, sino para fortalecerme más y más y tener una mejor forma de vida! ¡Así que dejemos esto en empate ahora y volvamos a pelear nuevamente en otra ocasión! * Dice con una sonrisa Goku.

–E ¿Estás seguro? ¡Si me dejas ir ahora sabes que puedo venir de nuevo por ti para matarte! * Dice Restia adolorida con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa pero no demasiado como solía ser.

–P ¡Pues no me importa eso a estas alturas, si con eso tendremos una gran pelea como la que tuvimos ahora lo esperaré! * Dice adolorido Goku.

– ¡Muy bien, entonces este es un empate! ¡La próxima vez puede que no tengas tanta suerte como ahora Son Goku! * Dice Restia desafiante.

– ¡Lo mismo digo de ti, vete ya a curarte que te vez un poco fea así! Jijijiji * Dice Goku riéndose lo cual hace sorprendentemente que Restia ponga un tierno puchero.

–M Muy bien jugaré contigo la próxima vez * Dijo Restia sonriendo y justo en ese momento todas las amigas de Goku se dirigían hacia él, pero Ellis se dirigía hacia Restia.

– ¡No te dejaré escapar, tú serás arrestada! * Decía Ellis con enojo sin embargo frente a Restia con una magia de tele transportación aparecieron dos mujeres encapuchadas que Goku por su olor las recordaba por haberlas visto días atrás, claramente eran Muir y Lily.

–Lo siento, pero con mis oídos desarrollados escuché que Son Goku permitía a Restia retirarse, confórmense con los documentos de sellado que han recuperado y el haber derrotado a toda la Banda de Inzagi, pero nosotros nos llevamos a este espíritu * Dijo la encapuchada Elfim Lily, Muir no decía nada simplemente miraba fijamente a Goku con leve sonrojo.

– ¡No te atrevas a hacer eso! * Dice Ellis con molestia y desafío a Lily.

–Ellis Fahrengart, descuida, tu y yo podremos enfrentarnos en el futuro, cuando nos encontremos cara a cara recordarás mi voz; pero te advierto que yo no seré un adversario como Spika, estoy en otro nivel y te lo demostraré; en cuanto a Son Goku, gracias por permitir llevarnos a Restia, pero créeme, como ya lo sabrás ella no es la única de quien tú debes cuidarte de nuestra organización; nos vemos * Dice Lily Flame cargando a Restia quien con sus últimas fuerzas le lanza un beso a Goku con su mano izquierda finalmente las tres desapareciendo del lugar dejando con varias incógnitas a las chicas.

–L Lo siento Ellis, no pude vencer a Restia y por eso quise dejarla ir ya que a pesar de que era demasiado fuerte me sentí muy feliz de encontrar a alguien así, y me gustó mucho la pelea que tuve con ella; por eso quiero volver a pelear algún día contra ella para vencerla como es debido * Dice Goku disculpándose.

– ¡Descuida Goku, tú has hecho demasiado por mí hoy, me has salvado de mí misma, y luchaste con mucho valor y esfuerzo, además lograste recuperar lo que nosotras no podíamos permitir que esté en manos del enemigo; y por sobre todo tu no perdiste! ¡Gracias por todo Goku, sé que Rakka y Reishia valoran mucho lo que has hecho! * Dice con una sonrisa con leves lagrimas Ellis a lo que Goku simplemente asiente con una sonrisa.

– ¡Goku es cierto, diste todo de ti! ¡Nadie hubiera esperado lucharías de esta forma ante un espíritu tan fuerte; contigo de nuestro lado las posibilidades en el Blade Dance son altas! * Dice Claire agachándose para hablarle a Goku quien estaba en el suelo.

– ¡Es cierto Goku, eres increíble! * Dice Rinslet con una sonrisa.

– ¡Querido Goku, eres el As del equipo, sin ti esta misión jamás la hubiéramos logrado! * Dice sonriente Fianna.

–Mi Goku es fuerte * Dice tímidamente Est pero sin emoción.

–El maestro demostró porque es del agrado de mi ama * Dice Scarlet Valkyrie si emoción pero con algo de admiración.

Y así todas felicitaban a Goku hasta que decidieron macharse del lugar, al salir de la cueva minera en la ciudad decidieron comprar unos caballos para llevar el carro ya que evidentemente el pobre de Goku no estaban en condiciones; todas iban por un lado felices por haber detenido a un ser poderoso como Restia además de a la Banda de Inzagi, pero tristes por el sacrificio de Rakka y Reishia; nuestros héroes ahora se dirigen de vuelta a la academia para ver como los demás asimilaran este trágico suceso.

* * *

 **/Lugar desconocido con los Señores Elementales del Fuego y Agua; Volcanicus e Iseria Seaward respectivamente/**

– ¡Definitivamente ese niño estará dando mucho de qué hablar por aquí! ¡Espero que lo veamos en persona pronto! * Dice sonriendo calmadamente la pequeña Iseria.

– ¡Pues me mantengo, si se pasa de listo conmigo lo reduciré a cenizas! Hmph * Dice en forma tsundere la pequeña Volcanicus.

Goku se ha ganado incluso el interés de los espiritus más poderosos.

¿Cómo se tomaran todos en la academia la muerte de dos de las más talentosas estudiantes? ¿Cómo será cuando a Goku le toque conocer a cada uno de los señores elementales? ¿Qué opinará Rubia tras el fracaso de la misión de su subordinada Restia? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=LFeCgc3BjNI** **}**

 **Fin de La Saga de Restia**

* * *

Hola Soy Goku: ¡Todos están tristes por la muerte de Rakka y Reishia pero no se desesperen que el buen Goku pensará en una solución para ello aunque prefiero no decirles nadas hasta confirmar que se logre o no eso, Est necesitare tu ayuda! Esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance. ¡No se lo pierdan!


	15. El Despertar de Tao Pai Pai y de

Antes de comenzar quería decirle lo feliz que estoy de este fanfic, la verdad disfruté mucho hacer el capítulo anterior, si tengo que elegir yo mismo creo que fue hasta ahora mi capitulo favorito de este fanfic mío, y agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que recibí y que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí hacerlo, muchas gracias y antes de comentar cosas del capítulo anterior de este fanfic quería decirles que ya subí el primer capítulo de Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live en el canal, por si no lo vieron, véanlo y si les gusta por favor síganlo, eso me ayudaría mucho amigos, como diría Dross "Sé que les va a encantar" XD, ese fanfic tendrá cosas que creo que les parecerá bastante entretenido ya que así como este fanfic disfruté mucho haciendo ese.

* * *

Ahora hablaré algunos detalles del capítulo anterior de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance:

 **La gran segunda parte de la épica batalla de Goku vs Restia** : La verdad esta segunda parte si bien me seguí inspirando en parte en la batalla de Goku vs Freezer en Namekusei también me inspiré en la de Yusuke vs Toguro en el Torneo Oscuro de Yu Yu Hakusho, me alegra que quedara tan bien, la intensidad, la acción, todo lo que tuvo esta pelea disfruté hacerla, y el resultado creo que fue justo ya que aún era pronto para que Goku gane su primera gran batalla, además de ayudarle a entender que aún debe seguir creciendo tal y como su maestro Roshi quiere, además de que esto fue una prueba de los grandes retos que se avecinan para el pequeño guerrero.

 **El encuentro con la misteriosa Ren Ashdoll:** Como sabrán Ren Ashdoll es uno de los personajes más misteriosos de Seirei Tsukai No Blade Dance, por eso esta aparición que tuvo lo hice para la intriga y el misterio sobre este ser que ni en la novela hasta ahora se aclaró.

* * *

Ahora las frases a resaltar del capítulo anterior:

¡Vamos a pelear al máximo Son Goku, al 100%! Jajajajaja( **Restia cuando finalmente le iba a mostrar a Goku su máximo poder, Capitulo 14** ) ¡¿Limites, que es eso?! ¡Perdona pero mi abuelito y mi maestro nunca me enseñaron a ponerme limites en cuanto a hacerme fuerte, uno con los entrenamientos, con las batallas puede hacerse fuerte cada año, cada mes, cada día, cada hora, cada segundo, cada minuto, cada segundo, y cuanto mayor sea el desafío mayor puedes fortalecerte; y eso seguiré haciendo; me haré más fuerte para romper cualquier límite; por cierto aquella vez en que probamos nuestra fuerza y yo te gané terreno no fue coincidencia!( **Goku durante el choque de técnicas con Restia, Capitulo 14** )

* * *

Ahora responderé a los comentarios:

 **twisterblake2015:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, y como dices sus poderes se están incrementando bastante, y veremos qué tan lejos llega Goku en este fanfic en poder. Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

 **juanan231823:** Muchas gracias amigo y si, fue igualado y el resultado más que justo, habrán cosas interesantes en el futuro. Mil Gracias por tu apoyo y suerte con tus buenas historias.

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Te agradezco tu apoyo y sí, disfruté hacer esta pelea para que sea la mejor hasta ahora de este fanfic. Tengo pensado hacer el fanfic hasta la saga de Freezer pero con algunas diferencias de sucesos para que sea más original respetando lo más posible los personajes. Muchas gracias por el apoyo amigo.

 **Izagi no Kami:** Mil gracias amigo por creer en mi talento, me alegra que disfrutes mucho de este fanfic, en cuanto hasta donde duraría el fanfic, tengo pensado que sea hasta la saga de Freezer pero no porque los personajes de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance no puedan hacer mucho allí ya que tienen potencial, sino porque para mí Freezer es el villano insignia de la Dragon Ball tanto que Toriyama según dicen quiso alguna vez que sea el último, por eso en este fanfic él será el antagonista principal además de ultimo villano; solo por eso, pero este fanfic tiene muchiiiiiiísimo camino por delante, en lo que tiene que ver con los sucesos de la novela de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance y en lo que aún abarcan Dragon Ball y Dragon Ball Z hasta la saga mencionada, así que descuida, este fanfic tiene un largo recorrido; y como te dije, mucho agradecimiento a tu apoyo amigo, estate atento a lo que sucederá que habrán cosas muy impactantes aún. También tengo otro fanfic como Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live por si te parece interesante. Gracias Amigo.

Y como le dije a Izagi no Yami, ya estrené Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live por si quieren verla, se los recomiendo ese fanfic que tendrá cosas entretenidas que ocurrirán y por ende interesantes, trabajé en ese fanfic de la misma forma que en este y que lo haré en cualquier fanfic así que creo que el primero capítulo de ese salió bien así que se los recomiendo amigos; De hecho después de este capítulo de este fanfic lo siguiente que subiré en mi canal será el segundo capítulo de ese fanfic ya que ví que a varios les ha gustado también ese fanfic, así que no los decepcionaré.

Sin nada más que añadir comencemos.

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance ni de los soundracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundracks usados en el fanfic.**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: El Despertar de Tao Pai Pai y de...….**

 **/Castillo de base del Equipo Inferno hace media hora/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

La líder del Equipo Inferno Rubia Elstein estaba en un estado de meditación mientras se llevaba a cabo el gran combate de Goku contra Restia, la misma decidió tomarse este tiempo libre aprovechando que ninguna de sus subordinadas estaban en el lugar, se encerró en su cuarto sentándose en posición de loto en el piso cerrando sus ojos, la misma estaba con su vestimenta militar de la organización. Al parecer hay algo que quería logra en su interior.

* * *

 **/Interior de la mente de Rubia/**

Rubia estaba caminando en el interior de su mente que era prácticamente en su mayor parte de un rojo puro, de repente frente a ella apareció un gigante rodeado de llamas por lo que no se veía adecuadamente su rostro, es como si el fuego fuera una especie de armadura, en su mano derecha porta una especie de látigo gigante pero también rodeado de fuego tan caliente como si fuera magma, su tamaño era de unos 12 metros siendo más grande que el propio Glasya-Labolas, solo se podía ver unos ojos rojos brillantes del monstruo que miraba con el ceño fruncido pero no se veía ni su boca ni nariz u orejas. Se sentía una poderosa aura del monstruo que es calificado de espíritu Clase Archidemonio, a pesar de eso en las guerras espirituales pudo sobrevivir a espíritus del nivel de los que tienen forma humana como Est, Restia o Scarlet Valkyrie aunque sin igualar sus poderes; El monstruo miraba seriamente a Rubia y la misma le respondía la mirada con seriedad.

– ¡¿Mocosa, que es lo que quieres?! ¡Te recuerdo que aunque tengas un contrato conmigo lo nuestro es una sociedad para destruir al Señor Elemental del Fuego donde tú me pagas lentamente el precio de tu vida a cambio de que te dé mi poder, pero eso no te da el derecho a molestarme cuando quieras! * Decía telepáticamente molesto el monstruo debido a que no tiene la capacidad de hablar con la boca, su voz era espectral, masculina y algo tétrica (exactamente la misma que él General Grievous de Star Wars), Rubia por su parte lo miraba seriamente pero calmadamente.

–Que coincidencia que lo mencionas ya que es justamente de todo eso que quiero hablarte * Dice calmadamente Rubia.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? * Pregunta confundido y a la vez desconfiado el monstruo.

–Es simple, que ya me cansé que en este trato tú seas el que más beneficio tenga mientras yo incluso tenga que darte mi propia vida, déjame decirte una cosa, el trato ahora será este, formaremos un verdadero contrato donde yo seré tu ama y tú mi soldado, no necesito tratar como igual a alguien como tú que debe convertirse en mi subordinado * Dice seriamente Rubia aunque con calma, pero esto generó gran enfado en el espíritu.

– ¡Maldita Infeliz! ¡¿Sabes perfectamente con quien estás tratando?! ¡Tú aceptaste el trato, y debes cumplir con tú palabra! * Dice el monstruo.

–No Laveateinn, ese trato lo acepté prácticamente obligada por el momento sin posibilidad de elegir, ya que necesitaba un espíritu fuerte para escapar con él en aquel momento, pero ahora es distinto, me hice más poderosa de lo que cualquier elementalista jamás lo fue en mi familia y ahora me apoderaré completamente de tu poder para hacerme casi invencible, ya no seremos socios, tú serás mi soldado y yo tu ama; es mejor que aceptes eso por las buenas o te irá mal * Dice ahora amenazante Rubia enfadando de sobremanera a el llamado Laveateinn.

– ¡Maldita bastarda, nunca debí confiar en tí, ahora mismo consumiré toda tu vida y te mataré por atreverte traicionarme! * Grita Laveateinn enojado.

–Acuérdate que te lo advertí * Dice Rubia poniéndose en una extraña postura de batalla levantando la rodilla derecha y anteponiendo hacia adelante su mano derecha en forma de garra, y la mano izquierda también en forma de garra pero poniéndosela hacia atrás parándose solo en un pie, es ni más ni menos que la postura de la escuela de la grulla que por lo general enseña el maestro Tsuru Sennin, en eso una poderosa aura mezclada entre un color dorado y un color rojo llameante la rodeaban incrementando exponencialmente pero Laveatein no se dio cuenta de eso debido a su furia.

– ¡Te destrozaré! * Dice Laveateinn incrementando su poder de fuego Laveateinn ya que es reconocido como uno de los espíritus de fuego más poderosos posiblemente solo superado por El Señor Elemental de Fuego Volcanicus y Scarlet Valkyrie

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg** **}**

Laveateinn ataca con un poderoso latigazo gigante de fuego que Rubia esquiva dificultosamente debido a que a pesar de ser enorme es sumamente rápido, y al tocar el suelo del lugar automáticamente este empieza a derretirse, entonces Laveateinn empieza a dar masivos latigazos a una enorme velocidad, dichos latigazos si toca un cuerpo automáticamente lo derretiría debido a que su temperatura es como el de un magma, Rubia está esquivándolos con algo de dificultad para sorpresa de Laeveateinn.

– ¡¿Con que ha incrementado bastante tu velocidad debido a tus entrenamientos con ese hombre?! ¡Pero con eso no me derrotaras simple humana! * Grita bestialmente Laveateinn telepáticamente, entonces sorprendentemente a pesar de su gran tamaño emite un gran salto, no cabe duda que este espíritu no solo supera a Glasya-Labolas en tamaño, sino que lo supera tan aplastantemente en poder que es como comparar una hormiga y un león, es un espíritu muy poderoso y hábil.

Luego de emitir un gran salto Laveateinn intenta aterrizar encima de Rubia para aplastarla pero esta lo esquiva exitosamente, sin embargo el brutal aterrizaje de Laveateinn provoca un terremoto en el lugar además de hacer perder el equilibrio a Rubia, esto lo aprovecha Laveateinn para lanzarle un brutal latigazo de fuego impactando a Rubia mandándola a volar contra una pared y aparentemente quemándola ya que el cuerpo de Rubia empieza a incendiarse.

– ¡Bah! ¡Qué aburrido, no eras rival para mí, eso te pasó por no conocer tu lugar, por eso perdiste la vida más rápido de lo que debías, pero al mismo tiempo te convertirás en mi alimento! * Dice Laveateinn con burla preparándose para darse vuelta, pero en eso un gran poder rojo y dorado surge de donde estaba Rubia apareciendo esta con la ropa algo rota y ligeras heridas en el hombro izquierdo, pero fuera de eso sin ninguna herida de gravedad sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Laveateinn.

– ¡Imposible, debías desaparecer con eso! * Dice sorprendido Laveateinn.

–No, solo la fuerza de tu latigazo me dolió un poco, pero tu fuego ya nunca más podrá dañarme, y como ese elemento es tu único modo de atacar ya no podrás conmigo, lo siento Laveateinn pero ya no eres el oponente indicado para mí, ahora serás mi mascota y voy a castigarte * Dice con voz fría Rubia incrementando masivamente su poder increíble provocándole intimidación a Laveateinn.

– ¡No puede ser, tú no puedes tener ese poder sin mí! ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste para obtenerlo?! * Dice Laveateinn algo asustado.

–Es una lástima, si no hubieras sido tan desconfiado e incluso intentaras anteriormente ser un camarada mío hubieras sabido todo sobre mí, pero tú decidiste un tener un simple contrato parcial donde no podías enterarte de todo lo que pasaba en mi vida, tu desconfianza es tu perdición, ya que ahora no serás ni mi socio o camarada sino mi subordinado * Dice Rubia fríamente.

– ¡Cállate, eres igual de insolente que El Señor Elemental del Fuego! ¡Tu mirada arrogante es la misma que ella, te mataré! ¡Muere! * Grita Laveateinn y en eso provoca un gran tornado de fuego dirigiéndolo a Rubia impactándola.

–Eso sí tuvo que haberte matado * Dice nervioso Laveateinn pero para su sorpresa todo el tornado de fuego empezaba a ser absorbido en el centro por una burbuja dorada y roja carmesí, y dentro de la burbuja estaba la mismísima Rubia quien absorbía todo el fuego en su interior.

– ¡No, esto es imposible! * Dice con miedo Laveateinn, finalmente después de absorber todo el fuego Rubia se curó de las pocas heridas que tenía.

–Te lo dije, ningún fuego podrá dañarme, gracias al entrenamiento con mi maestro he obtenido un gran poder, lo he superado a él y también te superé a ti * Dice Rubia una vez más poniéndose en su pose de combate de la escuela de la grulla.

– ¡Miserable te destruiré! * Grita Laveatein lanzando su latigazo de fuego pero sorprendentemente a lo que le da era solo una imagen residual.

– ¡Donde está! * Dice Laveateinn pero Rubia para su sorpresa apareció flotando en el aire justo al lado de su cara dándole un potente rodillazo al estilo de los de la escuela de la grulla rodeada la misma de su aura roja llameante mezclada con un color dorado, ese rodillazo tumbó al gigante cayendo este al suelo muy adolorido y aturdido.

– ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! * Dice el gigante acostado en el suelo tratando muy dificultosamente de levantarse, pero Rubia aparece parada en el pecho del gigante apuntando con su dedo índice de la mano derecha a la cara del gigante saliendo de la punta de este una especie de energía dorada en forma de un pequeño sol.

–Te dije que te iría mal, ¡Toma esto, DODOMPA! * Grita Rubia el nombre de la técnica más conocida de la escuela de la Gruya de Tsuru Sennin lanzando a quemarropa en la cara del espíritu un poderoso rayo dorado justo al mentón del gigante tumbándolo completamente en el suelo.

– ¡Maldita sea, esta energía no es magia! * Dice herido Laveateinn a lo que Rubia le habla con una sonrisa calmada.

–Claro que no, esto es Ki, mi poder ha crecido gracias a él, puedo ser la única sobre la tierra que usa Ki y magia elemental, e incluso puedo combinarlos, gracias a eso desarrollé la habilidad de absorber el fuego de cualquier tipo, incluso tu poderoso fuego es simplemente mi alimento, y de hecho lo mismo pasará contigo * Dijo Rubia uniendo sus dos manos en forma de pistola, en la punta de los dedos unidos apareció un sello dorado mezclado con rojo, aparecía una especie de runas en japonés que decía **'** **Supirichuarushīru (** **Sellado Espiritual de fuego)'**.

– ¡¿Eso es un sello?! * Dice estupefacto Laveateinn.

–Sí, ¿Sabías que con el Ki también se pueden hacer poderosos sellos?, Pues más aun mezclando magia elemental con Ki, y este es tu sellado, ¡Oh espíritu de fuego destructor, únete a mí en poder y fuerza para reducir a cenizas a mis enemigos, Séllate y Sírveme fielmente! * Grita Rubia empezando a desvanecerse Laveateinn convirtiéndose de a poco en pura energía, la cuál era roja llameante como el magma que iba siendo absorbido por el sello de Rubia.

– ¡Nooooo! * Grita el espíritu Laveateinn mientras estaba a punto de ser absorbido por completo.

– ¡Maldita sea, solo me queda reconocerte, tu ambición y de sed de poder es grande, tanto como para querer vivir a toda costa para ver tu obra, me resigno a ser completamente tu espíritu y servirte aunque de mala gana! * Dice Laveateinn resignado finalmente siendo completamente absorbido por el sello, luego de esto Rubia se introduce en su abdomen dicho sello formándose allí un sello dorado rojizo en su abdomen, señal de que Rubia finalmente se ha apoderado completamente de Laveateinn, ya no necesitando de un sello maldito para poder mantener su contrato ni menos darle su esencia vital; después de esto el aura de Rubia aumentó aún más de forma considerable.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg** **}**

–Me he vuelto más poderosa que incluso espíritus del más alto nivel como la propia Restia o Scarlet Valkyrie, esto sirve para acercarme más al poder de los señores elementales, y por cierto Laveateinn, mi ambición con sed de poder es lo que salvará al mundo * Dijo Rubia fríamente habiendo alcanzado un poder sin igual.

* * *

 **/De vuelta al mundo real/**

Rubia ha salido de su estado de meditación observando su abdomen con el nuevo sello.

–Que poderosa me he hecho, no podrán detenerme ahora, ni ustedes Greyworth y Goku * Dice seria Rubia hablando consigo misma.

* * *

 **/Castillo de base del Equipo Inferno, Ahora/**

Rubia ahora estaba relajada en la sala de reuniones tomando un té en su asiento de autoridad máxima luego de haber domado por completo a su espíritu Laveateinn esperando novedades sobre la misión de Restia y la banda de Inzagi que ella contrató para acompañarla a robar el espíritu Jormungandr, la misma esperaba que sea un éxito debido a que Restia encabezaba la misión, permitió que Muir fuera de observadora y a Lily acompañarla para vigilarla, pero de repente aparecieron por magia de tele trasportación Muir y Lily que cargaban a una Restia herida, Rubia se sorprende ante esto.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=MoDVj3VqcyU** **}**

– ¡¿Pero qué ha sucedido?! * Dice sorprendida Rubia al ver bastante herida a Restia a quien Lily con Muir la depositan en el suelo delicadamente, soltando así en su mesa su taza de té.

–La misión fue un fracaso mi señora, la banda de Inzagi que contrató Restia fue derrotada por lo caballeros Sylphid y otras alumnas de la academia espiritual Areishia mientras que los espiritus demoniacos y Walburga fueron derrotados por Greyworth y el resto de la academia* Dijo Lily lamentándose por esto.

– ¿Y Restia, quien pudo dejar así a Restia? * Preguntó sorprendida y preocupada Rubia.

–Fue ese Goku, logró igualar a Restia, arrebatarle los documentos del sellado del espíritu estratega y además logró empatar con Restia en el combate, tanto Restia como Son Goku quedaron mal heridos después de su pelea * Dice Lily con seriedad sorprendiendo más a una Rubia que no esperaba en lo absoluto esto.

– ¡Esto no me lo esperaba! ¡Pero si cuando nos vimos no se sentía un poder tan grande como para igualar a Restia! ¡¿Por qué?! * Pregunto aún con sorpresa Rubia.

– ¡Muir lo pudo ver, a medida que fue luchando en el combate hermanito menor se hizo más fuerte, fue increíble, ustedes tenían toda la razón, él no es para nada alguien a subestimar! * Dijo Muir quien a diferencia del resto no se le notaba preocupada sino feliz.

–Pues admito que dije eso, pero nunca esperé que lograra un empate contra Restia y al mismo tiempo frustrar nuestros planes de esta manera * Dice ahora más calmada Rubia pero con seriedad.

–Señora, lo que dice Muir es cierto, al parecer cuando es herido de muerte en un combate pero logra salvarse de morir curándose puede volverse más poderoso, al parecer es una habilidad que posee del que ni él mismo es consiente * Dice seriamente Lily que tiene una gran habilidad de percepción digna de una Elfim.

–Increíble, entonces él no es 100% humano, si lo que dices es cierto él puede ser una mayor amenaza para nosotros en el futuro * Dice Rubia con seriedad.

–Sí señora, es mucho peor de lo que pensábamos* Dice seria Lily.

–"Es una suerte que me volviera muy poderosa ahora, de lo contrario tendría algunos dificultades para lidiar con alguien como él" * Dice en su mente seria Rubia.

– ¿Por cierto, porque Restia no se tele transportó al mundo espiritual? * Preguntó Rubia preocupada.

–No lo sé * Dice Lily y en eso Restia abre dificultosamente su único ojo que no está lastimado.

–Restia, háblame ¿Cómo estás, porque no te tele trasportaste al Astral Zero para descansar allí? * Pregunta Rubia a Restia seria.

–P Porque soy la que encabezó esta misión en la que me acompañaron Walburga, esos espíritus demoniacos y La Banda de Inzagi, pero todos ellos y yo hemos fracasado, Walburga perdió contra Greyworth, los espiritus demoniacos vencidos por la academia, la banda Inzagi fue derrotada por alumnas de esa academia y yo no pude lograr más que un empate contra Goku que tiene un sabor moral a derrota * Dice con una sonrisa irónica y forzada Restia.

– ¿Tan fuerte se volvió ese pequeño? * Preguntó Rubia seria.

–Sí, fue evolucionando en nuestra pelea, incluso fue capaz de lanzarme una energía extraña con el Ki y hasta alcanzó una especie de estado temporal por el que incrementó sus poderes enormemente aunque por poco tiempo * Dijo Restia aún con una sonrisa irónica.

–Ya veo, entonces ese pequeño es un adversario tan peligroso o incluso más que la propia Greyworth, en el torneo del Blade Dance tenemos que acabar con él cueste lo que cueste * Dice seriamente Rubia, Restia ante esto solo permaneció en un silencio.

–Bueno Restia, esto estaba fuera de nuestros cálculos, ve a descansar en el Astral Zero, luego de que recuperes tus fuerzas junto a tu amiga Walburga puedes volver ya que tendremos una importante reunión, Velsaria no estará presente pero el resto sí, tenemos varios puntos que tratar, no solo lo de Son Goku, así que ve y descansa * Ordena Rubia a Restia quien asiente preparándose para descansar.

–Por cierto, antes de que me olvide, quería avisarle que su hermana menor Claire al parecer siente algo especial por Son Goku, cuando durante nuestra batalla le hice una herida de muerte y él quedó casi muerto ella tuvo una gran furia además de un gigantesco odio hacia mí, fue capaz de liberar la verdadera forma de su espíritu Scarlet transformándose esta en Scarlet Valkyrie, y no contenta con eso fue capaz de despertar las famosas llamas conocidas como End Of Vermilion que son capaces de quemar otras llamas y que incluso Volcanicus ambicionaba * Dice Restia dejando en Shock a Rubia, luego de esto Restia se tele transportó al Astral Zero para descansar.

–"No puedo creer todo lo que escuché al final, entonces Claire ya domina esas llamas con las que nació y también ya puede usar a Scarlet en su verdadera forma; Son Goku veo que provocaste en mi hermana un efecto que ni yo fui capaz; en verdad a pesar de ser mi enemigo eres muy interesante por eso es muy probable que tenga que ser yo misma al final quien se encargue de ti"* Dice mentalmente Rubia ahora dando una sonrisa calmada y serena pero que tenía malicia.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=MoDVj3VqcyU** **}**

En eso llega a la habitación Vivian Melosa con una sonrisa maligna, al lado de ella venía una mujer de pelo corto negro con ojos del mismo color, estatura como baja como la de Claire aunque aparente estar entre los 30 años, la misma tenía un par de gafas con una mirada seria.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=fhJf21unqwk** **}**

–Mi Cardenal, buenas noticias, la reparación fue un éxito total y El Señor Tao Pai Pai finalmente despertará justo ahora * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Vivian.

–Sí, su reconstrucción está completa, trabajar en esa habitación especial sirvió bastante, yo junto con Vivian hicimos de esto un rotundo exito * Dice ahora también con una sonrisa la científico.

–Excelente, con el regreso del Señor Tao Pai Pai nuestro equipo estará más que fortalecido, el fracaso del robo de Jormungandr si bien no es bueno es irrelevante ahora ya que el asesino número uno del mundo estará con nosotros * Dice con seriedad Rubia.

–No solo eso, el otro asunto también está por concretarse en solo un día señora * Dice con un aire de misterio Vivian pero que Rubia comprende perfectamente.

–Vaya, las cosas van mejorando cada vez, y se van complicando para Son Goku y cualquiera que quiera oponerse a nosotros, ya que ahora obtendremos a dos seres inmensamente poderosos de nuestra parte, el fracaso de Jormungandr es solo un contratiempo menor ahora * Dice con una sonrisa calmada Rubia.

–Finalmente volverá el segundo al mando del Equipo Inferno y mayor asesino de esta organización * Dice seriamente Lily.

– ¡Vaya, ese viejo regresará, las cosas se pondrán interesantes ahora, aunque no me agrade mucho su actitud! ¡¿Pero cuál es el otro asunto?! * Pregunta curiosa y emocionada Muir.

–Descuida mi querida Muir, es algo que te agradará bastante, es una sorpresa que lo sabrás mañana * Dice con una sonrisa Rubia acariciándole la cabeza a Muir como lo haría a una hermana menor, esto pone pensativa a Muir y también a Lily.

– ¡Muy bien, vayamos a ver El Despertar de Tao Pai Pai! * Exclama Rubia con determinación y todas asienten.

–Está en una habitación normal ahora, y según mis cálculos despertará en este instante * Dice la científica quien por cierto fue estudiante del Dr Maki Hero en la Patrulla Roja(o Cinta Roja o Red Ribbon, como quieran llamarlo) y entonces todas fueron hacia la habitación donde descansaba después de la operación en la habitación especial el anciano asesino profesional.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=fhJf21unqwk** **}**

Finalmente entraron todas en la habitación y la mayor parte de ellas se sorprendió el nuevo aspecto del rostro de Tao Pai Pai llevando un extraño casco metálico azul que le cubre toda la cabeza además de parte de su rostro pero dejándole libre su nariz y boca conservándose su bigote, portando dicho casco unas especies de anteojos rojos parecidos a ojos de robots debido a los serios daños que sufrió en su batalla con Son Goku, Greyworth al parecer solo pudo curarlo temporalmente de forma superficial pero los daños internos fueron terribles, el mismo conservaba su larga trenza, en síntesis podemos decir que Tao Pai Pai se ha convertido en algo parecido a un Cyborg u Hombre con partes de máquinas, de repente empezaba a brillar sus anteojos cibernéticos señal de que el mismo está despertando, luego de eso Tao Pai Pai finalmente abre sus ojos mirando a las personas que están allí, y ahora está sentándose en su cama observando a las personas que estaban allí.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=-rp6fohKbzI** **}**

–Bienvenido Señor, ¿cómo se siente? * Dice Rubia cortésmente al mercenario quien ahora miras sus manos cibernética moviéndolas ambas, luego viéndose en un espejo que le pasó Vivian, el mismo se tocaba el rostro seriamente y la parte cibernética que lo cubría parcialmente pasándole de nuevo el espejo a Vivian.

–Bien, supongo que bien, ha desaparecido todo el dolor que me atormentaba así que lo de la apariencia no importa, aunque extrañamente me siento más poderoso * Dice Tao Pai Pai seriamente.

–Eso puede ser debido a que su cuerpo tiene ciertas funciones que incluso ayudará a ampliar el poder de algunas técnicas señor * Dice la científica.

–Ya veo extrañamente ahora en mi mente están viniendo varios conocimientos sobre cómo funciona mi nuevo cuerpo y como puedo aprovecharlo, supongo que eso es por este casco, entonces no habrá problemas, espero que no hallas hecho nada raro en mí que me perjudique de lo contrario te mataré * Dice Tao Pai Pai con frialdad.

– ¡Descuide señor yo jamás haría ni tengo porque hacer algo así, además la señora Vivian me estuvo vigilando, así que no tendrá problemas!* Dice con nerviosismo la científica y en eso Tao Pai Pai simplemente se trona el cuello.

–Eso espero, bueno, ¿hay novedades que quieran informarme? * Dice seriamente Tao Pai Pai.

–Varias de hecho, pero tendremos una reunión mañana para hablar de ellas, ahora lo mejor es descansar * Dice Rubia seria.

–Yo ya descansé lo suficiente, me iré a entrenar un poco en una zona aislada mi nuevo cuerpo reconstruido, descansen ustedes y mañana supongo que me informarán de los sucesos en mi ausencia durante la reunión * Dice Tao Pai Pai poniéndose de pie y viéndose que lleva la misma ropa que lo identifica, su vestido chino de color rosa y azul oscuro diciendo en su pecho el Kanji Japonés de **'SATSU'** que quiere decir **'Matar'** , y en la parte de atrás dice en inglés ' **¡KILL YOU!** ' que quiere decir **'Matarte'**.

–Muy bien, supongo que no habrá problemas, todos vayan a descansar y usted científica debido a que el pago fue por adelantado supongo que simplemente podrá retirarse, Gracias por todo * Dice Rubia seria.

–Sí, no hay problemas, descuide solo hice mi trabajo, muy bien me retiro, nos vemos * Dijo la científica retirándose del lugar, haciendo Tao Pai Pai lo mismo para ir a entrenar un poco y el resto yéndose a descansar después de un largo día, al parecer lejos de desanimarse el Equipo Inferno por el fracaso de Restia con su equipo están más que potenciados ahora, ¿Qué será el otro asunto que se concretará mañana?

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=-rp6fohKbzI** **}**

* * *

 **/Momentos más tarde Academia Espiritual Areishia, Enfermería/**

Mediante una magia de tele transportación, la miembro de Los Números Lurie Lizalda conocida como **'Lurie la Milagrosa'** finalmente ya está en la enfermería de la academia revisando a los heridos de más gravedad debido al ataque que sufrió la academia mientras que los que no están en estado grave continuaba siendo atendidas por las trabajadoras de la enfermería, la misma ayudó principalmente a las jóvenes caballeros Sylphid heridas por La Banda de Inzagi con gran efectividad, en especial a la prima de Rakka quien fuera herida en el cuello, la misma también curó las mayores heridas que tenía La Directora Greyworth extrayéndole también todo el aura venenosos que se introdujo en su pelea contra El Espíritu Bruja del Desastre, Walburga quien fue un duro contrincante debido a su amplio conocimiento de la magia oscura, además de que Greyworth está muy disminuida en la actualidad en poder que en su juventud era gigantesco siendo incluso más fuerte que su propio padre Tao Pai Pai en aquel entonces, también le ha curado todos los huesos rotos durante esa batalla, todo eso lo hizo mientras Greyworth descansaba plácidamente.

–"Cielos, ¿quién pudo hacerle esto a quien en su mejor época fuera la más fuerte de los números?" * Dice mentalmente Lurie dejando ahora descansar y retirándose de la habitación de la directora.

Todas se alegraban cuando la misma vino al lugar incluso algunas con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos ya que según se sabe de los Números activos actuales, Lurie es la más popular y querida debido a su solidaridad; ya que ha salvado la vida a mucha gente; también esa calidad sonrisa que siempre muestra en su rostro que da esperanza a los desesperanzados; pero desgraciadamente todo esto no es más que una fachada del verdadero ser que es en realidad, y la realidad es que Lurie en secreto es una traidora al Imperio Ordesia, además de eso ha cometido varios crímenes como experimentar ilegalmente con humanos para mejorar sus poderes curativos además de otros hechizos, incluso algunos de los problemas en la nación los ha causado ella misma para al final aparecer como una milagrosa salvadora, y en secreto ella es en realidad una enviada de hace años del Santo Reino de Lugia, uno de los reinos más fuertes en este lado del mundo, además de ser un imperio que busca conquistar otros por lo que tiene cierta rivalidad y tensión con varios imperios, pero igual falsamente siempre busca buenas relaciones diplomáticas con estos aunque en secreto tenga espías en estos imperios, como en el caso del Imperio Ordesia, el hermano mayor de Fianna además de futuro sucesor del emperador de este imperio, nos referimos a Arneus Ordesia a quien respaldan políticamente a cambio de que este mantenga negocios clandestinos con este reino además de proveerles de todo tipo de informaciones que deberían ser confidenciales además de exclusivas de gente del mismo imperio, Dame Leschkir quien es la jefa de los guardaespaldas del Príncipe Arneus pero que sabe perfectamente toda su sociedad con El Santo Reino de Lugia aun así apoyándolo ya que ella también espera obtener beneficios de ello; y la última traidora por supuesto es de la que hablamos, la propia Lurie Lizaida que fue enviada hace varios años por el Santo Reino de Lugia para crearse una fachada de heroína convirtiéndose en miembro de los números engañando completamente a todos incluyendo a la propia Greyworth, todas confían ciegamente en ella poniendo incluso las manos en el fuego por Lurie, todos menos una sola persona, la persona a quien Lurie justamente se va dirigiendo a su habitación, la única que desconfía extrañamente de ella ya que sospecha que esconde algo, es la que en su juventud y que casi nadie sabe fue conocida como **'La Sombra Sangrienta'** antes de cambiar completamente su modo de vida convirtiéndose en una persona de bien, obviamente hablamos de Freya Grandoll, finalmente Lurie entra a su habitación notando que está descansando, esto ella lo ve como una oportunidad perfecta para matarla y silenciarla para siempre debido a que simplemente podría mentir diciéndole que los invasores le inyectaron un veneno casi imposible de detectar que surtió efecto tiempo después, pero hacerlo con su poder mágico dejaría evidencias que la incriminaría, así que del bolsillo de su bata sacó una jeringa espiritual que invocó mediante sus poderes espirituales de sanadora con veneno dentro para inyectarla justo en donde tenía una herida para ni siquiera dejar rastro de la aguja, la misma incluso ocultaba por completo su instinto asesino ya que eso podría alertar a alguien tan destacada en la labor del espionaje como Freya, fue acercándose sin hacer nada de ruido finalmente estando cerca de la misma mirándola con seriedad.

–"Es tu fin Freya Grandoll" * Dijo en su mente Lurie cuando finalmente dirigía con su mano derecha la inyección al cuello del lado de Freya a punto de inyectarle el letal veneno, pero para sorpresa de Lurie ocurrió algo que no esperaba, Freya como si fuera por instinto detuvo la muñeca con la mano izquierda aún sin abrir los ojos, entonces inmediatamente Lurie desapareció la inyección desvaneciéndose esta antes de que Freya abra los ojos, finalmente Freya los abre viendo que estaba cerca de ella la sanadora Lurie Lizaida, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando su mano.

–Oh, Así que es usted, disculpe creo que aún soñaba con la batalla que tuve y sujeté su mano sin darme cuenta * Dice seria Freya soltando su mano.

–No hay problema, sé que pasaste por cosas difíciles hoy e hiciste cosas que no acostumbras hacer * Dice Lurie con una falsa sonrisa cálida aunque muy bien simulada.

–Sí, la realidad es que detesto pelear, como sabrás es la principal razón por la que rechacé la invitación de unirme a ustedes, Los Números * Dice Freya con una sonrisa irónica ocultando también disimuladamente su desconfianza.

–Es una pena, según muchos comentan tienes un gran talento en especial en el espionaje ¿pero que se le va hacer? es tu decisión * Dice sonriendo cálidamente Lurie.

–Si, por cierto, ¿Cómo están las demás pacientes? * Pregunta sería Freya.

–Toda están estables ahora, con mi magia pude curar adecuadamente a las que estaban en más grave estado, incluso los caballeros Sylphid atacados en la biblioteca así como a la directora.

–Ya veo, supongo que ahora viene a curarme a mí, ¿no es así? * Pregunta Freya tronándose el cuello calmadamente.

–Sí, así que quédate quieta que eso haré * Dice Lurie con una sonrisa extendiendo sus dos manos hacia el cuerpo de Freya quien asiente, entonces la misma empieza a transferirle una especie de energía blanca luminosa que va curando en mayor parte las heridas de Freya quien después de eso ahora se sentía mejor.

–Le agradezco, supongo que por esto a usted se la conoce como **'La Milagrosa'** * Dice con una sonrisa relajada Freya.

–Jejeje No es necesario ese halago, a mí me gusta curar a las personas ya que la sola sensación de salvar vidas me hace sentir muy satisfecha * Dice Lurie sonriendo.

–Ya veo, bueno dentro de poco seguramente vendrán más alumnos que requerirán atención medica quienes fueron a perseguir a los criminales que atacaron este lugar, seguramente también requerirán de su atención * Dice Freya seria.

–Sí, no te preocupes, yo los curaré, ahora descansa para que te cures en su totalidad, el reposo también es importante * Dice Lurie sonriendo y Freya asiente acostándose de nuevo.

–De acuerdo, gracias por todo * Dice Freya sonriendo.

–No hay de que, nos vemos * Dice Lurie sonriendo retirándose de la habitación.

Fuera de la habitación Lurie tenía una mirada de disgusto dejando de mostrar su sonrisa falsa.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=XiN5aLZ4VHM** **}**

–"¡Maldita sea, se me escapó, justo cuando iba a matarla mis ansias por asesinarla me traicionaron dejando escapar por una milésima de segundo mi instinto asesino, seguramente ella lo sintió, pero no pensé que pudiera reaccionar a esa velocidad, creo que esperaré a otro momento más indicado para matarla, digamos en uno donde no importe tener que matarla como sea envés de hacerlo con prudencia, ni hablar, será en otro momento; pero no te salvarás Freya Grandoll, me pagarás por causarme complicaciones, ya verás!" * Dice molesta en su mente Lurie.

– ¡Bueno después de todo hay un pasado que nos une en cierta forma pero que ella desconoce, pobre, aunque desconfía de mí no sabe absolutamente nada, si supiera lo que le hice hace tiempo seguramente se destruirá mentalmente a sí misma muriendo sin que yo la mate! ¡Eso no es prudente pero sería interesante! Jajajajajajajajajajaja * Ríe de forma psicópata mentalmente Lurie demostrando el monstruo que es además de haberle hecho algo al parecer a Freya que ella desconoce, ¿Qué será?

Mientras tanto al cerciorarse de que Lurie se alejó lo suficiente de repente Freya empieza a sudar bastante, empezando a temblar con miedo lo cuál era muy raro en ella, sus ojos estaban abiertos ampliamente.

–Pude sentirlo solo por un instante lo cual me despertó, un abominable instinto asesino además de un gran poder muy superior al mío. Tuve miedo, era un poder siniestro y muy grande, si lucháramos incluso si usara mi poder prohibido seguramente yo no tengo oportunidad, era un poder incluso comparable con el que posee actualmente la directora, no, incluso seguramente es superior; definitivamente Lurie es un monstruo que oculta su verdadera identidad, si mis sospechas llegaran a ser ciertas y ella resulta ser nuestro enemigo sería terrible, ella no es como Walburga o esos espíritus demoniacos que derroté, es mucho peor además de más fuerte y peligrosa, no tengo oportunidad contra ella, ahora comprendo eso * Dice muy temerosa Freya quien por una milésima de segundo pudo sentir el verdadero ser de Lurie, al parecer se aproxima una futura e inevitable confrontación entre ambas mujeres inteligentes, si ocurre ¿Quién ganará dicha confrontación?

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=XiN5aLZ4VHM** **}**

* * *

 **/Tiempo después en la Academia Espiritual Areishia/**

Ya siendo de bastante noche El equipo Scarlet iba llegando en una carrosa, Goku yacía inconsciente mientras sus amigas estaban con una mirada seria en sus ojos, debido al caos varias alumnas estaban afuera hasta que vieron llegar al Equipo Scarlet; Scarlet estaba nuevamente en su forma gata en brazos de una Claire con mirada sombría al igual que el resto, la mayoría de las alumnas que fueron a recibirlos eran las miembros de los caballeros Sylphid en espera de sus compañeras, se sentía un ambiente tenso en el ambiente ante las noticias que se estaban por recibir.

– ¡Han llegado! ¡¿Derrotaron a los ladrones?! * Preguntaba preocupada uno de los caballeros Sylphid.

–Sí, los vencimos a todos, tenemos como prisionero en el estómago de Fenrir a uno de ellos llamado Jio Inzagi, el resto no sobrevivió y la líder de todos ellos luego de no poder vencer a Goku escapó pero logramos recuperar los documentos robados* Dijo seriamente Rinslet quien fue la única en animarse a hablar.

– ¡Eso es muy bueno, entonces tuvieron éxito! * Dijo el caballero celebrando así todas, pero luego de eso la misma paró la celebración ya que se dio cuenta que Rakka y Reishia no se encontraban con ellas.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=WNnxTxajv9Q** **}**

–Pero oigan, ¿Dónde están las superiores Rakka y Reishia? * Preguntó el caballero pero esta vez no hubo respuesta ya que todas las del equipo Scarlet miraban cabizbajas al suelo lo cual preocupó a las que estaban allí.

–Por favor respondan, ¿Dónde están? ¡Usted capitana por favor respóndanos! ¿Acaso están viniendo en otro carruaje? * Preguntó ahora muy preocupada la Sylphid pero su capitana no se animaba a abrir la boca, en eso una chica de pelo marrón bastante joven y de piel morena con un rostro parecido a Rakka iba caminando en un bastón portando un cuello ortopédico, la misma era la prima de Rakka quien había sido herida por Bombardier y curada por Lurie pero claramente no debía estar allí pero su preocupación por su prima luego de despertar no le permitía seguir descansando, en eso su compañeras la sostienen para que no se haga daño.

– ¡Capitana por favor responda su pregunta! ¡¿Dónde están, donde está mi prima?! * Dice la prima de Rakka al borde del llanto ya que al ver como Ellis no respondía empezaba a pensar lo peor, y desgraciadamente sus pensamientos eran reales.

En eso Rinslet invoca a Fenrir.

–Fenrir por favor sácalas * Ordenó con voz sombría Rinslet y Fenrir obedeciendo escupió de la dimensión de su estómago dos cuerpos tapados por mantas blancas que caen delicadamente al suelo, al hacer eso la prima abrió los ojos y zafándose del agarre de sus compañeras inmediatamente fue corriendo hacia donde estaban los cuerpos arrodillándose y sacando la manta de uno de los mismos revelándose lo que ella no debía ver, el cadáver de su prima Rakka quien estaba con serias quemaduras en cuerpo debido a la técnica autodestructiva explosiva de Bombardier con el que pretendía matar a todo el trío de caballeros pero Rakka se había sacrificado heroicamente para salvar al menos a su capitana, en eso lagrimas a borbotones salían de los ojos de la joven chica al ver a quien fuera como su hermana mayor muerta, probó intentando sentir su pulso pero no había nada.

–No, No, No ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO HERMANAAAAAAA RAKKAAAAAAAA! ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita la pequeña joven en un desgarrador llanto mientras abrazaba el cuerpo muerto de su prima, la otra caballero reveló la otra manta viendo que se trataba de Reishia quien tampoco tenía pulso estando sumamente fría.

– ¡No puede ser, No por favor No! ¡¿PORQUEEEEEEE?! * Grita la caballero quien sostenía a Reishia, todas las que estaban allí ahora se encontraban llorando, Ellis ya no pudo más y nuevamente empezó a llorar por sus subordinadas caídas en batalla, Claire, Rinslet y Fianna también dejaban escapar lagrimas otra vez mientras Est solo miraba seria esto teniendo en sus rodillas a un Goku inconsciente quien no escuchaba nada de esto.

Luego de llorar un buen tiempo Ellis se encargó de relatarles a sus subordinadas y demás compañeras como fue la muerte de ambas además de más detalle de cómo fueron las cosas en esta misión, en cierta forma se sintieron orgullosas de escuchar lo heroicas que fueron tanto Rakka como Reishia hasta el final pero sumamente tristes por su perdida.

– ¡Esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera sido tan débil mi prima no hubiera ido a vengarme contra ese sujeto! * Dijo llorando la prima de Rakka.

– ¡No Terra, claramente esto no es culpa tuya, hiciste lo que pudiste, fue culpa del bandido que fue derrotado por tu prima, si ella te oyera claramente te reprendería, tienes que crecer y hacerte más fuerte, eso es lo que ella hubiera querido! * Dice seria aunque con lágrimas Ellis asintiendo la joven con lágrimas.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=WNnxTxajv9Q** **}**

–¡Escúchenme, está perdida duele, duelo muchísimo, pero Rakka y Reishia lucharon valientemente por defender la paz no solo en la Academia sino en la nación en sí, ellas fueron grandes, muy grandes así que mañana les haremos un funeral como se lo merecen, intenten descansar lo más que puedan porque mañana las honraremos como corresponde! ¡¿Está claro?! * Dice con voz de mando y determinación Ellis aún con lágrimas todas asintiendo también con lágrimas, y así llevaron a descansar luego de esta experiencia traumática a la prima de Rakka así como llevar los cuerpos en la enfermería para pericias mientras también se llevaban a Goku en la enfermería, al llegar al lugar la Directora Greyworth había despertado, Lurie se encargó de atender a un herido Goku mientras el resto del personal atendía las heridas de Fianna, Claire y Rinslet, las mismas informaron de todo a la Directora además de la trágica perdida que sufrieron, la misma vio los cuerpos de sus estudiantes apretando los puños con impotencia pero haciendo el esfuerzo de mantener la calma, también le entregaron los documentos a la misma sintiéndose orgullosa de ellas además de Goku quien si bien no pudo vencer a Restia, que haya logrado un empate fue algo asombroso para ella.

–Estoy orgullosa de todos ustedes y también de Rakka y Reishia, lucharon valientemente por esta escuela y por el imperio en sí, han salvado miles de vidas inocentes, Gracias * Dice la Directora orgullosa de sus estudiantes.

– ¡No es nada Directora, era algo que debíamos hacer! ¡¿Verdad chicas?! * Dijo Claire asintiendo con una sonrisa triste y las demás asienten.

–Ya veo, pero está perdida duele, debo informarles a las familias de esas dos, es una lástima perder a dos talentos tan jóvenes * Dice con tristeza pero sin echar lagrimas Greyworth ya que la misma por las guerras en las que ha estado ya está acostumbrada a ver este tipo de situaciones pero aun así le causa pesar en su interior.

– ¡Yo asumo la responsabilidad de sus pérdidas! * Dice Ellis inclinándose triste.

–No, ellas lo hicieron voluntariamente para protegerte, no tienes por qué sufrir castigo, si alguien merece un castigo aquí soy yo misma y si así lo deciden los padres de ella no me opondré * Dice con determinación Greyworth sorprendiendo a todas.

– ¡Pero Directora usted no puede! * Dice Ellis preocupada.

– ¡Según la ley seguramente no, pero aun así si los padres de ellas lo quieren pues lo haré, incluso si piden que pague este hecho con mi propia vida no tengo oposición! * Dice con gran determinación Greyworth y una mirada triste.

– ¡Eso es una locura directora, Rakka y Reishia no querrían jamás esto! * Dice Ellis ahora enojada.

–Lo sé * Dice simplemente la Directora triste dirigiéndose a informarle las familias sobre lo ocurrido ya que era la primera vez que perdía la vida de estudiantes mientras Ellis y las demás la miraban con preocupación.

Por cierto, se entregó el cuerpo inconsciente de Jio Inzagi sacado del estómago dimensional de Fenrirr a caballeros espirituales que estaban en la academia para llevarlo bajo arresto por sus crímenes no solo contra la academia sino por los demás que ha cometido a lo largo de su historial, ahora Jio estará en una cárcel de máxima seguridad.

Finalmente la Directora hizo una especie de hechizo mágico con cristales rojos especiales para comunicarse con las familias Sheeders y Shroedercooler al mismo tiempo en su habitación saludándolos a todos cortésmente comunicándole todo lo ocurrido desde el ataque de los espíritus demoniacos junto a Walburga y la Banda de Inzagi en la academia, luego de la batalla de los Caballeros Sylphid contra la misma banda y luego la del equipo Scarlet contra Jio y Restia, pero lo más importante, les relató cómo murieron Rakka y Reishia dejando en shock a los familiares a la vez que destrozando esto el corazón principalmente de los padres de ambas llorando estos desconsoladamente al enterarse, Greyworth les dio un tiempo prudente para que lloraran y luego de un tiempo finalmente dijo que asumía la responsabilidad poniéndose a disposición de ellos para recibir un castigo aún si este era la muerte o sea un suicidio, sin embargo para sorpresa de Greyworth los familiares si bien se le notaban molestos a algunos con ella comprendieron que no es su culpa ya que ella defendió la academia contra un espíritu poderoso por lo que no pudo detener a los caballeros que fueron por voluntad propia además de que se sabe que los caballeros Sylphid incluso pueden llegar a arriesgar la vida en una situación de emergencia como esta que hubo, incluso fueron más lejos como para asegurar que alguien como ella que arriesgó su vida en una batalla a muerte para defender la academia merece conservar su cargo, simplemente le pedían un funeral adecuado mañana en la academia que tanto defendieron estas jóvenes prospectos aceptando esto sin dudarlo Greyworth y agradeciéndoles enormemente por su comprensión, después de unas palabras se cortó la comunicación acordándose que mañana sería el funeral en la academia y que tanto la familia Sheeder como la familia Shroedercooler estarían presentes, y así todos fueron a descansar después de un largo día, mañana sería el funeral y poco después reconstruirían la academia de los daños que recibió.

* * *

 **/Al día siguiente en la Academia Espiritual Areishia/**

Goku ya estaba mejor gracias a las habilidades de sanadora de Lurie habiéndose despertado solo con algunas pequeñas vendas en la cara y algunas partes de su cuerpo, el mismo al igual que todas las demás habían desayunado para prepararse para ir al funeral, Claire le puso un traje negro con corbata portando lo mismo Est aunque femenino y todas las chicas además de los familiares que irían al funeral también vestían de luto, toda la escuela también iba a estar en el mismo.

* * *

 **/Funeral de Rakka y Reishia/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=PhPd3lvGSYU** **}**

Finalmente todos estaban en el lugar, los padres y familiares fueron hacia los ataúdes de las caídas estando completamente devastados por esto, en especial las madres quienes sienten un profundo dolor de tener que enterrar a sus propias hijas en lugar de que sea al revés, también obviamente vino ya curada Freya quien al enterarse de esto luego de despertar sintió un gran pesar así como odio hacia los responsables pero usó al máximo su paciencia para mantener la calma y no dejar que la oscuridad de su ser la consuma ya que ahora lo que las alumnas necesitaban era una profesora que las consuele debido al dolor que sienten lo cual estaba haciendo.

La madre de Reishia se sentía muy mal de que su hija usara la técnica más prohibida de su familia ya que la misma al utilizarla prácticamente implicaba morir debido a la gran cantidad de sangre propia que necesitaba esta, por el otro la madre de Rakka quien es extremadamente parecida a la misma siendo casi su misma imagen pero adulta siente impotencia ante esto pero a la vez orgullo porque su hija luchó hasta el final para proteger a su capitana y amiga Ellis, luego de un tiempo de llorar bastante cerca de los ataúdes finalmente todos se preparaban para escuchar las palabras de la Directora quien dirigía el funeral.

–¡Señoras y Señores, estamos todos aquí para honrar a estas jóvenes alumnas que lucharon a muerte por esta academia, por este país y por salvar a cientos de miles de vidas, enfrentaron con todo su corazón a los delincuentes que atacaron la academia poniendo en peligro muchas vidas por el artículo que robaron que ahora está en un lugar más seguro; Rakka y Reishia quienes al igual que todos los alumnos que tuve a lo largo de mi vida como profesora y directora fueron como mis hijas, vidas muy jóvenes con mucho futuro por delante, pero que ahora murieron como grandes heroínas ya que se llevaron consigo a sus asesinos y su líder ahora está encarcelado; por no solo esto sino el mucho aporte que ambas dieron a esta academia defendiendo sus ideales a muerte, luchando por mantener la paz es que lo mínimo que merecen es mantenerlas vivas en nuestros corazones para siempre y honrarlas con el debido respeto! ¡Por eso digo, Rakka Sheeder y Reishia Shroedercooler descansen en paz! * Dice la Directora terminando su emotivo discurso recibiendo prudentes aplausos de todos en el lugar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=PhPd3lvGSYU** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=kwbpHDgvzfg** **}**

Luego los Shroedercooler procedieron a congelar el cuerpo de Reishia para evitar descomposición y conservarla en un buen estado debido a las propiedades del hielo mágico mientras a Rakka le pusieron piedras verdes de color esmeraldas con un efecto mágico también para evitar el deterioro de su cuerpo, obviamente el cuerpo de ambas estaban vestidas de blanco, una tradición de estos lugares, aun así mientras llevaban los cuerpos los respectivos familiares de las mismas no dejaban de ahogar sus penas en llanto, la prima de Rakka cuyo nombre es Terra estaba devastada mientras caminaba cerca del ataúd de su prima que era como su hermana e incluso una heroína al igual que sus padres quienes cargaban el ataúd, lo mismo pasaba con las familias de Reishia, Ellis estaba destrozada con lágrimas al ver la marcha de sus amigas.

Quien miraba todo esto con seriedad en silencio era Goku mirando la tristeza y lágrimas de todos, en especial los padres de ambas chicas, un minuto atrás había preguntado Claire sobre el congelamiento del cuerpo de Reishia y las piedras puestas en el cuerpo de Rakka explicándole Claire que son cosas de dichas familias para preservar los cuerpos de ellas ya que ambas familias siempre se han caracterizado por enterrar de esa manera a sus muertos ya que así podrían verlos cuando quieran por lo que si bien se les dice **' hacer un entierro'** eso es solo un decir ya que realmente no son enterradas bajo tierra sino guardadas en un mausoleo, es una tradición respetable de ambas familias, enterarse de esto extrañamente en cierta forma alegró a Goku, luego asintiendo con decisión para sí mismo se dirigió dónde estaba Est para hablarle al oído.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=kwbpHDgvzfg** **}**

–Est quiero hablar contigo * Dice Goku en voz muy baja con Est asintiendo y retirándose ambos en un lugar alejado del lugar mientras los demás no se daban cuenta.

Más alejados del lugar ambos podían hablar en privado, Goku miraba seriamente a Est y la misma lo miraba sin emoción esperando que tiene que decir.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=L3sfvGOiM4g** **}**

– ¿Qué es lo que vas a pedirme Goku mío? ¿Acaso quieres pedirme que tome tu virginidad? Aún eres muy joven además de que para eso tendría que mostrarte todas mis piernas, me da mucha vergüenza pero si es por ti lo voy a hacer * Dice sonrojada y con algo de timidez Est aunque técnicamente en sus palabras solo se refirió a Goku como **'muy joven'** ya que ella ya tiene más de mil años, pero Goku seguía mirándole serio hasta que finalmente se acercó a ella tocándole firmemente con sus dos manos sus hombros a Est quien se sorprendió ante esto pensando que lo que le dijo efectivamente era lo que Goku le iba a pedir, la misma estaba sonrojada entonces se preparaba para recibir un beso de Goku cerrando los ojos.

– ¡Oye Est, perdóname por aprovecharme de ti! * Dice seriamente Goku.

–No tienes por qué disculparte, lo haré con mucho gusto * Dice Est cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus labios en la forma de dar un beso.

– ¡Aun así lo siento, pero necesito que me hagas un favor, necesito que cumplas una misión en la que puede que tardes unos cuantos meses! * Dice Goku mirando los bellos ojos de Est quien los abre ampliamente ahora dándose cuenta de que se equivocó en su pensamiento entonces Est asintió poniendo su mirada como siempre lo hace sin emociones.

–Goku, yo desde el principio tengo un contrato contigo como tu espíritu, tu decidiste que no fuera tuya sino que fuera tu espíritu amiga, pues como tu espíritu amiga estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que sea, y lo haré porque quiero hacerlo, quiero ayudarte, no te he sido útil en las batallas demasiado debido a que tú posees un inmenso poder, pero si es una misión que solo yo puedo cumplir me siento orgullosa, dime la misión, no importa cuánto meses o años me tomen, la cumpliré * Dice con determinación Est alegrando a Goku esto.

– ¡Eres la mejor Est, pues bien te diré todo lo que tienes que hacer! * Dice Goku alegre explicándole a Est todo lo que necesita hacer en esta misión y como debe hacerlo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=L3sfvGOiM4g** **}**

* * *

 **/20 minutos después/**

Claire y las demás chicas estaban buscando a Goku y Est para saber dónde se han metido.

–"¡Pequeña blanquita, espero que no hayas engatusado a Goku para hacer algo pervertido en un momento como este!" * Dice Claire imaginándose con sonrojo que Est le estuviera haciendo cosas pervertidas a Goku, como desnudarse sentándose encima de la entrepierna del mismo a punto de besarlo(Tal como casi pasó en el capítulo donde Goky y Est se conocieron).

–"¡No, no ese torpe pervertido no debe caer en sus garras!" * Dice celosa y sonrojada Claire ya que Est siempre que puede a pesar de su apariencia de chica de baja estatura siempre está tratando de seducir a Goku, en eso ve a Goku llegando calmadamente.

– ¡¿Dónde estabas y dónde está Est?! * Pregunta Claire como si fuera una esposa celosa pero en eso Goku responde con seriedad.

–Lo siento, pero Est no estará con nosotros un buen tiempo, la envíe a una misión de varios meses por lo que se tardará bastante, le entregue mi báculo mágico para que se lo llevara por si llegaba a necesitarlo, esperemos que complete la misión antes que empiece ese dichoso torneo del Blade Dance, pero si eso no ocurre pues ni hablar tendremos que arreglarnos sin ella * Dice seriamente Goku.

– ¿Pero qué misión? * Preguntó curiosa Rinslet.

–Lo siento, pero solo les diré cuando la misión sea cumplida por ella, hasta entonces será un secreto * Dice Goku con una sonrisa extrañando a todas.

– ¡Ni hablar, supongo que es algo entre tú y el espíritu con quien tienes un contrato, muy bien, vámonos a despedir a los familiares! * Dice Claire con voz de mando asintiendo Goku y las demás fueron a despedirse de los familiares

Los padres de ambas se despiden agradecidos entonces Goku se adelanta para hablarles.

– ¡Oigan, no decaigan, mi abuelito me dijo una vez que en medio de tanta oscuridad siempre podrá aparecer la luz! ¡Sean fuertes! * Dijo Goku con determinación levantando el puño derecho lo cual si bien no comprendieron lo que quiso decirles Goku ayudó a levantarles los ánimos.

–Gracias niño * Dijo con lágrimas la madre de Rakka.

–Hijo, eres un joven muy esperanzador * Dice el padre de Rakka

–Si muchacho, seguiremos tu consejo * Dijo el padre de Reishia.

–Nuestras hijas deben estar orgullosas de tener compañeros como tú * Dijo la madre de Reishia, luego de esto se despidieron y con la prima de Rakka acompañándolos se llevaron los cuerpos para completar de forma privada familiarmente el entierro, por lo que todos los demás se quedaron, está demás decir que las clases están suspendidas temporalmente mientras se reconstruyen toda la academia.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=RZOOBS72ZS8 &index=33&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

En medio de todo esto Freya y Lurie se miraron fijamente con seriedad y rivalidad sin que nadie se diera cuenta mientras empezaba a llover habiendo una tormenta con pocos rayos, al parecer ese momento donde no tenía por qué estar sonriendo tanto falsamente Lurie aprovechó para mirar de forma intimidante a Freya pudiendo Freya nuevamente de forma instantánea sentir su instinto asesino además del monstruo que es pero al mismo tiempo Freya mostrándole instantáneamente su mirada sombría cubriendo temporalmente su rostro con la sombra que identifica a su lado oscuro que forma parte de su alter ego del pasado, mientras caía la tormenta ambas se miraban con seriedad como si un combate estuviera a punto de estallar ahora mismo, una gran tensión había entre ambas hasta que finalmente Lurie simplemente le sonríe dándose vuelta para retirarse postergándose así esta inevitable confrontación mortal entre estas dos mujeres intelectuales y fuertes guerreras.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=RZOOBS72ZS8 &index=33&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP** **}**

Luego de un tiempo todos fueron retirándose del lugar que quedaría libre para iniciar las reparaciones de los daños que lo harían caballeros imperiales especializados en magia de ese tipo por lo que todos regresaron de vuelta a sus casas, un detalle a destacar es que de los caballeros Sylphid cuatro no derramaron ninguna lagrima simplemente desviando la mirada ante la situación, son las mismas que cuando Ellis había presentado a Goku como aliado de los caballeros también tenían esa actitud, al parecer son 4 quienes no soportan a Ellis ni tampoco toleraban a Rakka y Reishia, esto traerá serios problemas a la estabilidad y unidad de los caballeros ahora que Ellis perdió a Rakka y Reishia quienes eran también autoridades entre los caballeros después de ella ayudando al equilibrio allí, eso es porque esas 4 son seguidoras ciegas de la antigua líder de los caballeros, la hermana mayor de Ellis, Velsaria y consideran a Ellis una líder débil e inútil a quien no le tienen respeto sincero alguno pero por ahora simplemente están disimulando, sin embargo ahora las cosas podrían cambiar; ¿Cuál será el destino de los caballeros Sylphid sin Rakka ni Reishia, en especial cuando Velsaria regrese a la academia?

* * *

 **/Castillo Base del Equipo Inferno/**

Tao Pai Pai estaba meditando luego de haber entrenado su nuevo cuerpo probando sus nuevas capacidades, ahora estaba sentado en posición de loto tratando de comunicarse con su habilidad de comunicación telepática por medio del Ki con su hermano mayor fundador de La Escuela de la Grulla, ni más ni menos que El Maestro Tsuru Sen'nin conocido como El Maestro Grulla, el mercenario estaba tratando de establecer comunicación con su hermano.

 **Comienzo de Soudrack{** **watch?v=_w-sLHcBmLg &t=3s** **}**

– ¡Hermano, Hermano! ¿Puedes escucharme? * Dice mentalmente Tao Pai Pai esperando respuesta.

– ¡¿Tao Pai Pai, eres tú hermano?! * Finalmente contesta el Maestro Tsuru.

–Sí, soy yo Tao Pai Pai * Confirma El Sicario.

– ¡¿Pero qué ha pasado contigo, hace mucho que no sé nada de ti, desde que fuiste contratado por esa tal Patrulla Roja no he sabido nada de ti?! ¡¿Qué te ha ocurrido hermano?! * Pregunta el Maestro Grulla recriminando a su hermano menor.

–Tranquilo, la explicación es simple, la misión que me encomendaron salió mal, todo se complicó y casi pierdo la vida por culpa de una alimaña * Dice enojado y con seriedad Tao Pai Pai sorprendiendo a su maestro.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible, pero si tu poder era enorme, incluso tú tenías oportunidad de vencer a ese viejo tonto (Maestro Roshi, su amigo del pasado y rival actual)! * Dice en Shock El Maestro Grulla.

–¡Pues apareció un sujeto a quien si bien en nuestra primera pelea vencí fácilmente en la segunda regresó con mucho más poder y por más que luche con toda mi fuerza ya no podía tumbarlo, ese miserable no solo me venció sino que me humilló haciéndome poner de rodillas, lo odio! * Dice con ira Tao Pai Pai.

– ¡¿Pero no entiendo, quien es ese sujeto?! * Preguntó estupefacto aún el maestro Tsuru.

–Su nombre era Goku; ese Comandante Red me contrató para matarlo y quitarles esas esferas como se llamen, la primera vez que peleamos lo vencí creyendo haberlo matado, pero ese tipo sobrevivió por lo que fui nuevamente a intentar completar el trabajo pero en ese momento ese tipo me superó demasiado, mis técnicas de asesinato ya no le causaban daño, ni siquiera tu técnica el Dodompa * Dijo Frustrado el Asesino.

– ¡Alguien así es un monstruo! * Dice serio El Maestro Tsuru.

–Además me dejó herido de muerte, perdí varias partes de mi cuerpo que la Organización a la que pertenezco en este lugar llamado Teocracia Alphas por suerte pudo reconstruirme contratando una científica que trabajó para esa patrulla Roja además de magia poderosa para ello que aceleró el proceso, ahora me siento como nuevo y más fuerte que nunca, incluso esto ayudó a incrementar bastante mis poderes * Dice serio Tao Pai Pai mirando sus manos cibernéticas.

–Pues eso está bien, mientras sigas con vida y seas más fuerte lo demás son solo detalles * Dice El Maestro Tsuru más calmado.

 **Fin de Soudrack{** **watch?v=_w-sLHcBmLg &t=3s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=FfdmmIqWqPk &t=5s** **}**

–Pero hay algo que quiero avisarte, lo cuál es la principal razón por la que te llamé * Dice Tao Pai Pai con bastante seriedad.

– ¿Qué es eso importante que quieres decirme? * Pregunta serio Tsuru.

–Es sobre la vestimenta de ese muchacho, el sujeto era bastante joven, apenas algo más alto que Chaoz pero eso no es lo que más me llamó la atención, lo que más me llamó la atención fue que portaba una especie de doji de artes marciales, y el mismo tenía el símbolo de tu escuela rival, La Escuela Tortuga que pertenece a Kame Sen´nin * Dice serio el asesino profesional sorprendiendo con todo esto a Tsuru ya que La Escuela Tortuga pertenece a su más odiado rival.

– ¡No puede ser, entonces el sujeto que te venció era su discípulo! * Dice Tsuru en shock y con un rostro de enojo.

–Así es, esa rata posiblemente estudió con ese viejo Tortuga, es poco probable que portara un uniforme robado ya que la prueba más fehaciente es que utilizó la propia técnica de ese viejo, El Kame Hame Ha, al principio no lo recordaba pero ahora después de despertar me puse a analizar mentalmente los dos combates y allí lo recordé, su uniforme era de la Escuela Tortuga además de utilizar la principal técnica de esa escuela * Dijo con enojo el Asesino Profesional.

– ¡No puedo creer que ese viejo tonto haya obtenido un discípulo tan fuerte! ¡Maldición! * Dice El Maestro Tsuru enojado.

–Exacto, y seguramente ese bastardo participará en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales de La Isla Papaya, por lo que mi recomendación es que les des a tus discípulos un entrenamiento el triple de duro que el que haz planeado, en especial a Ten Shin Han, él tiene un gran futuro incluso para sobrepasarnos a los dos juntos algún día, por eso debes exigirle que se supere mucho más rápido de lo planeado * Dice Tao Pai Pai serio.

– ¡Por Supuesto que haré eso, no necesito que me lo digas, después de enterarme de esto eso es exactamente lo que haré! ¡Convertiré a Ten Shin Han en el mejor peleador del mundo, incluso haré que controle el Kikoho de mejor forma, con eso y más derrotará a ese tal Goku a cualquier costo, La Escuela de la Grulla será la mejor del mundo! ¡Sin embargo en el torneo no se permite matar así que nosotros simplemente le daremos una derrota humillante! * Dice con seriedad el Maestro Tsuru.

–No te preocupes por eso, tú solo debes preocuparte de que Ten Shin Han pueda derrotarlo, su muerte será en mis manos cuando me toque encontrarlo, pero ahora no lo buscaré ya que me quedaré en estas tierras por un buen tiempo, haré solo misiones aquí por el momento antes de reiniciar mi viaje como asesino profesional internacional * Dice serio Tao Pai Pai.

–Está bien, eso será cosa tuya * Dice serio Tsuru.

–Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte, cortemos la comunicación ahora * Dice El Asesino.

–De acuerdo, ahora mismo incrementaré el nivel de entrenamiento de mis discípulos, hablaremos luego * Dice El Maestro Grulla.

–Bien * Dice Tao Pai Pai cortándose así la comunicación mental por medio del ki.

–"¡Maldito Goku, ten paciencia, cuando nos encontremos de nuevo te haré pedazos sin piedad miserable simio, donde quiera que estés solo disfruta de tu efímera vida porque yo te la quitaré!" * Dice con furia mentalmente Tao Pai Pai pensando que Goku está al otro lado del mundo sin saber que está a su alcance. ¿Qué hará cuando se entere que de hecho es uno de los mayores enemigos de la organización a la que pertenece?

 **Fin de Soudrack{** **watch?v=FfdmmIqWqPk &t=5s** **}**

* * *

 **/Tiempo después en el castillo del Equipo Inferno/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=7LnTN8QdTtg** **}**

En estos momentos Rubia estaba sentada en la sala de reuniones aguardando algo, aún faltaba una hora para empezar la reunión en la que no podrá estar Velsaria ya que ella ahora ella estaba ocupada con otros asuntos para luego ir a la Academia Espiritual Areishia donde actualmente es una infiltrada, allí la misma competiría en las rondas clasificatorias para entrar al Torneo del Blade Dance, también se aguarda si Restia estará o no en condiciones para asistir debido al daño sufrido por Goku aunque gracias a sus grandes habilidades como espíritu de alto nivel se espera que pueda estar, pero mientras ella aguardaba algo que estaba por ocurrir hasta que finalmente viene a ella Vivian Melosa para hablarle con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Cardenal, el asunto está hecho, al igual que Tao Pai Pai él también va a despertar y estará en óptimas condiciones * Dice la Elfim Vivian Melosa con una sonrisa de maldad satisfaciendo esto a Rubia.

–Finalmente está por despertar el nuevo miembro del Equipo Inferno, ahora con él estaremos más fortalecidos que nunca * Dice con una sonrisa calmada Rubia.

–No se preocupe, su caso no es como el de Nerphentes Lore no solo porque este ser no murió hace demasiado tiempo como para que su resurrección no sea un total éxito, sino debido al gran poder que posee, debido a esos factores su resurrección será completa * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Vivian.

–Excelente, con El Señor Tao Pai Pai de regreso más este nuevo soldado que obtuve El Equipo Inferno se ha vuelto casi invencible, Restia y Muir estarán felices de tener a esta persona; y en cuanto a nuestros enemigos pues serán unos tontos si creen que el fracaso de la misión de Jormungandr nos afectó, ese espíritu solo hubiera sido una herramienta temporal de todos modos que hubiéramos usado con la habilidad de Muir, pero con El Señor Tao Pai Pai de nuestro lado y el nuevo miembro de nuestra Organización eso ya dejó de ser necesario Fufufu * Ríe calmadamente y de forma maliciosa Rubia.

–Acompáñeme por favor a conocerlo personalmente * Dice con seriedad Vivian con Rubia asintiendo y así ambos e dirigen al cuarto donde estaba el ser del que hablaban.

En una habitación especial, en una cama se encontraba acostado un joven que finalmente estaba despertando justo cuando Rubia junto a Vivian entraron al cuarto, aparentaba tener una edad parecida a la de Goku siendo también de baja estatura aunque superándolo algo en altura a Goku ya que el chico posee la misma estatura que Restia, tiene el pelo algo largo de color azul negruzco con ojos azules brillantes, la piel algo blanca, se podría decir que a pesar de tener solo sus 14 años tiene el aspecto de un joven bien parecido, el mismo al despertar se le notaba muy sorprendido tocándose el rostro y hasta pellizcándose no pudiendo creer de alguna forma que estaba aquí.

– ¡¿Por qué estoy vivo?! ¡Se supone que yo perdí la vida, morí por culpa de esa maldita enfermedad! ¡No entiendo, que alguien me explique esto! * Decía sorprendido y estupefacto el joven.

–Yo te lo explicaré, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Rubia Elstein más conocida aquí como La Cardenal y fui yo junto con mi organización quienes te revivimos, moriste hace aproximadamente tres años pero ahora ha vuelto gracias a nosotros * Dice calmadamente y con seriedad Rubia Elstein, en eso el chico la mira y se sorprende al verla ya que de alguna forma la recuerda.

–¡Tú, te recuerdo, fuiste quien destruyó La Escuela de Destrucción hace tiempo llevándote contigo a mis compañeras Muir y Lily! * Dijo con el ceño fruncido el chico aparentemente de alguna forma teniendo relación con Muir y la joven Elfim Lily.

–Veo que me recuerdas, si yo con mi espíritu hicimos eso, también quería llevarte a ti pero escapaste en aquel entonces, y pues me quedé con Muir y Lily ya que vi un gran potencial en ese par de niñas huérfanas así que simplemente me ofrecí a darles un hogar, mejor que esa Escuela y ellas voluntariamente aceptaron estando conmigo hasta ahora* Dice Rubia con seriedad.

–Ya veo, entonces ellas están vivas y bien pero ¿Qué hay de mí, como y porque me reviviste? * Dice el Chico confundido y algo desconfiado.

–Simple, lo hicimos usando una magia antigua para ello porque es un desperdicio que alguien con tu talento esté muerto por una absurda enfermedad, así que te devolví a la vida sin rastro alguno de la misma e incluso con una inmunidad para nunca más contraerla, todo se lo debo a mi ayudante Vivian de aquí * Dice Rubia señalando a Vivian quien sonríe con malicia.

–Entiendo ¿pero qué quieres conmigo? * Pregunta con seriedad el Chico.

–Lo mismo que quería hace años, que seas uno de los que esté a mi disposición como un subordinado, que formes parte de esta organización conocida como El Equipo Inferno * Dice seria Rubia.

– ¿Y qué tipo de organización es esta? * Pregunta con desconfianza el chico.

–Nos dedicamos a hacer cosas como misiones asesinatos, robos, terrorismo, cosas como esas que podrían ser consideradas ilegales pero todo con el fin de salvar al mundo aunque a nuestra manera * Dice Rubia seria.

–Eso es lo mismo que hacíamos en la Escuela de la Instrucción * Dice El Chico serio con el ceño fruncido.

–Así es, nunca dije que seriamos muy diferentes a ellos, la diferencia es que yo valoro y cuido al talento mucho mejor que ellos, simplemente porque yo no tengo nada en contra de que cada uno tenga sus emociones y razonamientos, simplemente pido que hagan lo posible para cumplir las misiones además de una fidelidad al Equipo Inferno * Dice Rubia seria.

– ¿Y si me niego a hacer lo que tú dices? * Dice El Chico seriamente haciendo que Vivian ponga una mirada molesta mientras Rubia se queda en silencio por unos segundos con una mirada seria.

–¿Por qué te negarías, y si hiciste eso para esa infame de la Escuela de la Instrucción que tendría de malo hacer lo mismo pero para alguien que valorará mucho más tu talento tratándote como algo más que una simple herramienta? * Dice Rubia con una mirada seria.

–No niego que hace tiempo hubiera aceptado sin dudar tu oferta, pero luego de que Restia me haya guiado a la luz quiero tener otro modo de vida, ya no quiero ser un criminal, por eso te digo que puedo negarme * Dice El Chico serio.

– ¿Restia guiarte a la luz? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Restia? ¿Cómo ella podría guiarte o enseñarte lo que es la luz si ni siquiera puede guiarse a sí misma a ella? * Dice Rubia con seriedad enfadando al chico.

– ¡No hables mal de ella, es como una hermana mayor para mí y no permitiré que nadie le falte el respeto! * Dice con una mirada desafiante El Chico.

– ¿Y quién dijo que lo que dije es malo? Al contrario, es bueno, lo que a Restia siempre la fortaleció es la Oscuridad, no la Luz, su propio sobrenombre lo dice **'Espíritu de la Oscuridad'** , y esa Oscuridad también te hizo fuerte a ti, tanto como para haber ganado el ultimo Blade Dance; entiéndelo La Luz solo es un poder fantasioso que no existe como debería, La Oscuridad es el poder real, Restia ya lo entendió por eso trabaja para mí, también Muir y Lily, todos tus amigas lo entendieron, solo faltas tú chico * Dice Rubia seria tratando de convencerlo, esto puso a pensar al Chico.

– ¡Tú me estas mintiendo, eso no puede ser! * Dijo El Chico desafiante con desconfianza pero Rubia empezó a hartarse de su impertinencia.

–Todo lo que te digo es verdad, de hecho dentro de poco todas ellas estarán en nuestra reunión, allí podrás estar convencidas de que están conmigo tal como te dije y que no las trato como meras herramientas sino como miembros activos de esta organización * Dice Rubia seria aunque algo molesta, esto puso a pensar al chico.

–De acuerdo, pero aún no estoy convencido de esto * Dice El Chico seriamente, pero este signo de rebeldía colmó la paciencia a Rubia quien ya se imaginaba que esto podría pasar.

–Ni tienes porque estarlo * Dijo con frialdad Rubia sorprendiendo al chico.

– ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! * Dice El Chico serio y en eso empezó a ponerse de pie sin su voluntad y para su sorpresa su cuerpo se movía solo como una marioneta.

–Q ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Por qué mi cuerpo se mueve solo?! ¡Tú me estás haciendo esto!* Dice estupefacto el Chico mientras su propio cuerpo se muevo sin su voluntad, sus brazos y piernas se movían.

–No quería tener que mostrarte esto pero tu rebeldía de ahora me molesta, ¿Pensaste que esta vida nueva que te doy sería gratis?, obviamente lo hice con un sello maldito de obediencia que puse dentro de tu cerebro, yo tengo control absoluto sobre ti, no podrás hacer algo como suicidio, escapar o dejar que te maten para salir de esto ya que lo programé para que no lo puedas hacerlo, mucho menos podrás poner una mano sobre ninguno de tus compañeros del Equipo Inferno al menos claro que sea en defensa por traición de alguno de ellos o que simplemente yo lo permita, así que será mejor que te comportes; si quieres que te trate bien como a un humano y no una marioneta o herramienta conviértete en un miembro fiel del Equipo Inferno, me eres más útil así con tu razonamiento que como marioneta, pero si sigues de rebelde no me quedará más remedio que convertirte en una simple máquina de batalla y ni tú ni yo queremos eso, así que, ¿qué me dices?, nadie te dice que me respetes ni nada de eso, solo que me des la oportunidad de mostrarte que el mundo no es color de rosas y solo en nuestra forma de obrar lo convertiremos en un lugar mejor * Dice Rubia seria mirando al Chico quien al ver que no podía hacer nada para evitar esto no tuvo remedio que resignarse.

–Está bien, haré lo que me pidas * Dice resignado El Chico, luego de esto Rubia dejó de ejercer control sobre él.

–Eso me alegra escucharlo y descuida, te enseñaré que somos mejores que esa Escuela de la Instrucción a la que pertenecías, también en la reunión además de reencontrarte con Muir, Lily y Restia, conocerás a tus demás compañeros, de hecho aquí tienes una quien es nuestra encargada en Ciencias Mágicas, de la misma raza Lily, Vivian Melosa * Dice Rubia con una sonrisa calmada.

–Saludos joven, como La Cardenal dijo, soy una Elfim y mi nombre es Vivian Melosa * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Vivian presentándose cortésmente, El Chico solo asintió.

–Por cierto, ya no tienes rastro alguno ni de la enfermedad que te mató y menos de la maldición de los Señores Elementales ya que con tu muerte ambas desaparecieron para siempre * Dice con seriedad Rubia.

–Entiendo * Dice El Chico tocándose su cuerpo y no sintiendo nada fuera de lo normal que por cierto lo único que tenía puesto era una bata blanca de paciente médico.

–Bien, aquí al lado hay un baño, puedes bañarte y luego ponte la ropa que Vivian te trajo, es la versión masculina de este uniforme que yo traigo puesta además de otras cosas que ponerte, enseguida te traeremos comida para que comas antes de empezar la reunión * Dice Rubia seria asintiendo El Chico.

–Ah y una cosa más, Espero mucho de ti Ren Ashbell o debería decir Kazehaya Kamito * Dice Rubia con una sonrisa calmada retirándose con Vivian de la habitación confirmando que esta persona es quien se había disfrazado de una hermosa mujer que se hacía llamar Ren Ashbell para participar en el Blade Dance que terminó ganando, pero posteriormente sufrió una maldición supuestamente de los Señores Elementales controlados por la Oscuridad del Otro Mundo que le impidió seguir estando con Restia, pero lo que él ni Restia no saben es que la maldición lo afectó tanto que además de hacerle perder sus recuerdos de lo que pasó ese día debilitó enormemente la fortaleza de sus órganos vitales contrayendo así la enfermedad que lo mató, pero ahora ha regresado igual de fuerte que cuando ganó El Blade Dance y su nombre como dijo Rubia es Kazehaya Kamito, El Blade Dancer campeón a quien Goku quiere tener la posibilidad de retar, ahora que ha vuelto a la vida ¿se verán las caras estos jóvenes y fuertes guerreros?

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=7LnTN8QdTtg** **}**

* * *

 **/Una Hora después, Sala de Reuniones del Equipo Inferno/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=k8L1nrsycHE** **}**

A excepción de Velsaria todos los miembros estaban sentados en la mesa, incluso Tao Pai Pai quien ha regresado y Restia quien sorprendentemente está completamente curada, al parecer su nivel de recuperación en el Astral Zero es mucho mejor a otros espíritus, incluso Walburga quien aún no se ha recuperado de su derrota contra Greyworth, todos están sentados alrededor de la mesa de reuniones con Rubia en el medio como su líder.

–Muy bien como sabrán Velsaria no podrá estar aquí porque tiene asuntos que atender, dicho eso ahora que estamos reunidos aquí dará comienzo esta reunión del Equipo Inferno y antes que nada hay que resaltar que tenemos de regreso al Señor Tao Pai Pai, Bienvenido de nuevo * Dice Rubia seria y Tao Pai Pai simplemente asiente con una mirada seria.

– ¡Por cierto anciano, que casco tan extraño tienes! * Dice sonriendo Muir irritando esto al anciano quien simplemente decide ignorarla.

–No seas así Muir, a mí también me alegra tenerlo de vuelta señor asesino número uno del mundo * Dijo Restia con cierto tono de burla.

–Sigan molestándome y les mostraré a las dos porque soy tan mundialmente famoso * Dice Tao Pai Pai en señal de advertencia y las chicas simplemente se voltean aunque conteniéndose la risa.

–Muy bien, antes que nada, Restia, ¿qué me tienes que decir respecto a tu misión fallida de obtener el Jormungandr? * Dice Rubia con seriedad, pero esto no generó miedo en lo absoluto en Restia.

– ¿Qué puedo decir?, fue un fracaso, la verdad ese chico logró algo increíble en nuestro combate donde fue haciéndose cada vez más fuerte finalmente consiguiendo empatar conmigo * Dijo con una sonrisa irónica y relajada Restia recordando su batalla contra Goku, los que ya sabían de esto aun así se sorprendían por este hecho, pero quien más se sorprendía al oír por primera vez esto era Tao Pai Pai.

– ¡¿Qué, alguien fue capaz de empatarte, quien fue, quien es ese tal chico?! * Pregunta sorprendido Tao Pai Pai.

–Pues ni hablar, no se puede hacer nada Restia, lo hecho está y no se puede cambiar, simplemente esperaremos tu eficacia en el torneo del Blade Dance y en cuanto a su pregunta Señor Tao Pai Pai, pues te diré que intentamos apoderarnos del espíritu Clase Estratega Jormungandr de Ciudad Gado con documentos de sellado mágico que una banda que contratamos robó de la academia de su hija Greyworth, pero en medio de esta misión y de las derrotas sufridas un chico que apareció hace poco retando al Equipo Inferno, logró empatar con Restia además de arrebatarle los documentos; y en cuanto a quien es, pues nosotros íbamos a preguntarte algo similar, su nombre es Son Goku mejor conocido como Goku, un pequeño con una cola y peinado de palmera, es del lado del mundo de donde usted proviene, utiliza el Ki como fuente de poder al igual que usted ¿Lo conoce? * Dice Rubia dejando estupefacto a Tao Pai Pai quien al escuchar esto se quedó con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la misma persona que lo humilló hace tiempo, haciéndolo incluso arrodillarse y pedirle piedad, y quien causó las enormes lesiones que tuvo, por ende la persona que más odia el asesino profesional de quien ansía vengarse, era el mismísimo Goku a quien el creía lejos a kilómetros de aquí.

– ¡No puede ser, esa rata maldita, ese odioso simio bastardo, ese chiquillo de mierda no puede estar aquí! * Grita exasperado Tao Pai Pai sorprendiendo a todos que estaban en la reunión incluso a Restia y Rubia.

– ¿Entonces usted lo conoce, quien es Goku? * Preguntó Restia curiosa Tao Pai Pai.

– ¡Claro que lo conozco, es la basura que me hizo esto, fue él quien me dejó al borde de la muerte en mi última misión derrotándome de forma humillante, ese miserable se atrevió a hacerle esto al mundialmente famoso Tao Pai Pai, es un bastardo discípulo de la escuela tortuga de Kame Sen'nin, por eso sabe usar el ki es el maldito Goku! ¡Él ser que más odio en este mundo! ¡Juro que me vengaré de ese infeliz! *Grita Tao Pai Pai alterado, esto sorprendió de sobremanera a todos ya que el mismo enemigo que le ha estado creando problemas al Equipo Inferno es el mismo ser que dejó en pésimas condiciones a Tao Pai Pai.

–Ya veo, nunca pensé que el ser que lo hirió de esta forma y el que se ha convertido en uno de nuestros principales enemigos son la misma persona. Creo que necesitamos investigar más sobre él *Dice con seriedad Rubia.

– ¡Yo lo que más necesito es eliminarlo! * Dijo con enojo Tao Pai Pai.

–Descuide, en el Blade Dance podrá hacerlo, usaremos una magia efectiva para que entre disfrazado y pueda tener la oportunidad de humillarlo públicamente además de matarlo, si bien en ese torneo está prohibido matar, nosotros no nos guiaremos por sus reglas; a nosotros los del Equipo Inferno no nos interesan las reglas de Los Señores Elementales ya que son nuestros principales enemigos así que cuando sea apropiado el momento si tenemos que matar lo haremos sin titubear * Dijo Rubia seriamente.

– ¿Con que Blade Dance? ¡¿Con que ese miserable incluso participará allí?! ¡Ese torneo que hace décadas ganó mi hija donde generalmente solo participan elementalistas, se oye muy interesante, convertiré ese cursi torneo en un torneo infernal, y mi mayor victima será Goku! Jejejeje * Ríe maliciosamente Tao Pai Pai

– ¡Alto ahí, a pesar de todo Goku sigue siendo mi presa señor! * Dice Restia con un puchero infantil.

– ¡No digas tonterías, claramente veo en tu mirada que no odias a ese idiota, yo en cambio lo odio a muerte, no le tengo respeto alguno y voy a matarlo como sea! * Dice enojado Tao Pai Pai.

–Muy bien, tengo una idea, que tal si los 3 buscamos lograr eso en el Blade Dance por separado, será como un juego, un juego para ver quien mata primero a Goku * Dice con voz fría Rubia.

–Me gusta tu idea Cardenal, acepto * Dice Restia alegre.

–Me tomo mi trabajo como asesino muy en serio, no como un simple juego, pero sin embargo eso se oye bastante interesante, también acepto * Dice Tao Pai Pai con seriedad.

–Muu ¡No es justo que solo ustedes tres puedan jugar, Muir también quiere ser quien acabe con hermanito menor! * Dice Muir con un tierno puchero infantil.

–De acuerdo, cualquiera que quiera participar en este juego de **'Quien mata a Goku'** , puede hacerlo, el ya no es presa exclusiva de nadie en especial, sino de todo el Equipo Inferno, creo que fui lo suficientemente clara ¿No? * Dice Rubia seriamente todos asintiendo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=k8L1nrsycHE** **}**

–Muy bien, entonces está decidido, la tumba de Son Goku será en el Blade Dance, y hablando del mismo, Muir, Restia y Lily, déjenme presentarles a alguien que ustedes conocen perfectamente, él será el nuevo miembro del Equipo Inferno y se sentará junto a nosotros en la mesa a partir de hoy *Dice Rubia con una sonrisa serena sorprendiendo a casi todos en especial a Restia y Muir, al único que no sorprendió esto es a Tao Pai Pai quien si bien miraba con interés esto no le daba tanta importancia.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=5SfK0W0upwE** **}**

– ¡Supongo que ya comiste y estás listo, puedes pasar! * Dijo en voz alta Rubia mirando hacia la puerta y en la misma entraba Kamito quien ahora portaba la versión masculina del uniforme militar de Alphas Teocracia ya que envés de falda lleva pantalones, siendo el uniforme también verde con una corbata roja; también recibió un corte de cabello de parte de Vivian teniendo ahora el pelo corto (tal como en la actualidad de la obra original pero siendo claramente más bajo ya que tiene la misma apariencia de cuando tenía 14 años y participo en el Blade Dance que ganó) y un par de zapatos negros.

Muir y Restia estaban con la boca abierta, no podían creer a quien veían, de parte de Muir era la persona que más admiró la mayor parte de su vida apreciándolo como si fuera su única familia ya que lo vio como un hermano mayor mientras Restia en el tiempo que convivió con él también lo apreció como una familia como si fuera su hermano menor.

– ¿Qué es esto? * Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Restia y Muir.

–No **'Que'** sino **'Quien'** y sí, es el mismo Kazehaya Kamito que conocieron, lo hemos resucitado sin ninguna enfermedad ni maldición, y en su verdadero cuerpo que robamos; es quien ustedes dos extrañaban tanto, y Kamito como te lo dije ellas están aquí formando parte del Equipo Inferno.

Kamito también estaba sorprendido por verlas a las dos allí así como a Lily dándose cuenta que Rubia no le había mentido, de hecho estuvo escuchando parte de la conversación notando que Rubia no las trataba como si fueran obligadas a estar con ella empezando mentalmente a confiar un poco más en ella lo cual es lo que ella quería.

–Restia y Muir, ¿Son ustedes? * Decía sorprendido y con algo de lágrimas en sus ojos Kamito.

– ¿Eres tú Kamito, no estoy soñando? * Preguntó Restia con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– ¡Hermano mayor dime que eres tú! * Dice con lágrimas Muir.

–Sí, soy yo Kamito, Restia tú al igual que yo sigues igual a cuando te vi la última vez pero Muir tú has crecido tanto mi pequeña hermana * Dice con lágrimas Kamito.

– ¡Es porque soy Restia! * Dice con lágrimas Restia.

– ¡Y yo tu pequeña hermana Muir! * Dice llorando Muir, finalmente Muir y Restia no pudieron aguantarlo más y se levantaron de sus asientos para ir hacia Kamito.

– ¡KAMITOOO! * Grita Restia con lágrimas de alegría mientras se lanza hacia él.

– ¡HERMANO MAYOR! * Grita Muir también alegre y llorando lanzándose hacia Kamito, ambas con intención de darle un abrazo finalmente haciéndolo.

– ¡Chicas a quienes siempre quise como mis hermanas, me alegran que estén bien y a salvo! * Dice Kamito con lágrimas mientras las abraza.

–Te dije que no te mentía Kamito, yo soy una mujer de palabra y siempre cumplo con lo que digo, ¡Bienvenido de forma oficial al Equipo Inferno! * Dice con una sonrisa serena Rubia.

–Gracias * Dice Kamito agradeciendo y menos desconfiado.

– ¡Muir te agradece por esto! * Dice Muir alegre a Rubia.

– ¡Yo también te lo agradezco! * Dice Restia agradecida.

Luego de un breve momento donde se decían lo mucho que apreciaban verse brevemente finalmente Kamito fue a sentarse donde Rubia le indicó mientras Restia y Muir se sentaron de vuelta en sus lugares para continuar con la reunión, está de más decir que esta escena le pareció cursi y aburrida a Tao Pai Pai .

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=5SfK0W0upwE** **}**

–Bueno, luego tendrán mucho tiempo para dialogar Kamito, Muir y Restia, pero ahora debemos seguir con esta reunión * Dijo Rubia seria y todos asintiendo.

–Bien, Kamito, supongo que escuchaste nuestra conversación en la puerta, nuestro principal tema de conversación se llama Son Goku * Dijo seria Rubia.

–Si, en parte pero por lo que pude escuchar se trata de alguien problemático * Dijo serio Kamito.

–Con decirte que fue capaz de empatarme en una pelea aun cuando usé mi máximo poder * Dijo Restia con una sonrisa relajada.

–Sí, lo escuché y me cuesta creerlo, supongo que es un adversario terriblemente poderoso * Dijo con seriedad Kamito.

–Pero ahora que estás aquí podremos luchar juntos contra él como en los viejos tiempos, aunque tendrás que aprender a sacar más poder de mí para vencerlo * Dice sonriendo Restia.

–Ya veo, pues supongo tienes razón si bien gané hace tiempo ese torneo ahora seguramente aparecerán seres bastante fuertes incluyéndolo a él, por cierto ¿tengo que volver a entrar disfrazado?* Dijo con seriedad Kamito.

–Sí, lo mejor es que vuelvas a entrar disfrazado con una magia especial de transformación así como lo hará El Señor Tao Pai Pai, simplemente para mantener la prudencia y a la vez confundir al enemigo; al menos para entrar en él, ya dentro veremos qué pasa * Dijo con seriedad Rubia lo cual no agradaba mucho ni a Kamito y menos a Tao Pai Pai.

– ¡¿Qué, insinúas que el famosísimo Tao Pai Pai debe disfrazarse de mujer para entrar en ese torneo?! * Dijo enojado el sicario.

–Sí, es necesario pero descuida una vez dentro ya podrás volver a la normalidad * Dijo Rubia seria.

–Bah ¡Está bien, pero esto te costará más dinero! * Dice Tao Pai Pai con Rubia simplemente asintiendo.

–"No me trae muy buenos recuerdos disfrazarme de nuevo" * Dice Kamito en su mente con una cara cómica de disgusto provocando risas en Restia y Muir.

–Yo también entraré disfrazada de Ren Ashbell, como dije, servirá para causar confusión en nuestros enemigos que pretendan estudiarnos, y repito, luego veremos en qué equipo estaremos cada uno, ¿Alguna objeción con eso? * Preguntó Rubia seria y nadie dio ninguna objeción.

–Bien, con esto cerramos el tema de Son Goku y El Blade Dance, ahora hablaremos de otro asunto, un tema muy importante, y tiene que ver con una misión de asesinato que debemos cumplir lo más pronto posible, y en esto no podemos darnos el lujo de fallar como en la del robo del espíritu Jormungandr * Dijo seriamente y con voz fría Rubia.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=k8L1nrsycHE** **}**

– ¡Vaya, una misión de asesinato, hace tiempo no teníamos una misión así! ¿Y quiénes van a participar? * Pregunta Muir con una sonrisa.

–Creo que solo deben participar El Señor Tao Pai Pai junto Sjora Kahn, ambos son los mejores en el asesinato sigiloso de esta organización * Dijo Rubia mirando seriamente tanto a Sjora como a Tao Pai Pai.

–Fufufu Interesante, hace tiempo no tengo una misión de este tipo, pero dime ¿Por qué nos necesitas a ambos? * Pregunta Sjora con su voz seductora.

–Lo mismo digo, ya sabes que me basto yo solo para hacer un trabajo de asesinato * Dice con el ceño fruncido Tao Pai Pai.

–Porque a quien van a asesinar es un político muy importante del imperio Ordesia y descuide Señor Tao Pai Pai, la paga por esta misión será muy buena * Dice Rubia calmadamente pero seria.

–Fiuuu Eso me interesa bastante, hace años que no mato a un político, ¿Y quién es nuestro objetivo en cuestión? * Pregunta Tao Pai Pai seriamente.

–Es el primer príncipe del Imperio Ordesia y candidato número uno a ser el sucesor del imperio de su padre, o sea el futuro emperador de dicho imperio y su nombre es Arneus Ray Ordesia * Dice seriamente Rubia sorprendiendo a algunos de los de la mesa ya que no pensaron que mandaría a asesinar una personalidad tan importante, pero Tao Pai Pai estaba tranquilo con esto.

– ¿Y se puede saber porque quieres matarlo? * Pregunta el asesino profesional.

–Simple, esa basura es un simple títere el Santo Reino de Lugia el cuál lo apoya políticamente en secreto, como sabrán ese Santo Reino es muy problemático para este en donde estamos o sea Teocracia Alphas y no nos conviene que el poder de ese Santo Reino crezca al tener como prácticamente como un imperio añadido al suyo al Imperio de Ordesia, su potencial militar sería enorme ya que ese Arneus les dejaría hacer lo que quisieran con sus recursos y secretos militares, y nuestro principal enemigo en ese reino es la infame Milennia Sanctus quien es el que controla a ese hombre además de ser el que lo apoya desde las sombras, no podemos permitir eso, aunque se armará un escándalo por esto es urgente matarlo antes de que su padre el actual emperador quien está enfermo, deje oficialmente el cargo para que Arneus lo asuma * Dice seriamente Rubia.

–Entiendo, pero lo que no comprendo es porque no me lo dejas solo a mí * Dice Tao Pai Pai con molestia.

–Necesitamos alguien quien desvié la atención pero al mismo tiempo no se deje ver ni atrapar, Sjora es experta en eso * Dice Rubia calmadamente asintiendo de mala gana Tao Pai Pai.

–De acuerdo pero ese asesinato solo lo ejecutaré yo, ¿Entienden? * Les dice El Asesino tanto a Rubia como a Sjora.

–Relájate, por mí no hay problema, simplemente haré lo mío y ya * Dice relajada con voz seductora Sjora.

–También mataré a cualquier basura que se interponga en mi camino ¿No? * Dice serio Tao Pai Pai.

–Sí, límpiate el camino hasta llegar a Arneus, confío en tu poder y que podrás cumplir esta misión * Dice Rubia con una sonrisa calmada.

–"Jejeje, Esto será una buena oportunidad de probar mi nuevo cuerpo, el que usaré para destruirte Goku" * Dice en su mente maliciosamente Tao Pai Pai.

–Descuida, esta misión será pan comido, aunque sea un político importante solo será un bastardo más que será asesinado por mí, El Asesino Número Uno del Mundo Tao Pai Pai * Dice Tao Pai Pai seriamente con su mirada fría que le caracteriza.

–Y yo colaboraré en lo que pueda * Dice calmadamente con voz seductora Sjora.

–Entonces ese asunto está decidido ¿Alguien tiene una objeción? * Pregunta Rubia seriamente pero nadie objeta nada.

–Muy bien entonces ese asunto está arreglado, el asesinado del Príncipe Arneus Ray Ordesia será ejecutado a más tardar en 3 semanas * Dice seriamente y con voz fría Rubia.

–Por ultimo este asunto tiene que ver con Kamito, quiero que entrenes en habilidades de cuerpo a cuerpo además de manejo de cuchillas o espadas a Muir, Lily, Vivian y Sjora, tú eres muy competente en eso y estoy seguro de que serás un buen maestro

* Dijo Rubia con seriedad mirando a Kamito.

– ¿Pero estás seguro de eso, Él (Tao Pai Pai), tú o Restia no serían mejores maestros? * Pregunta con duda Kamito.

–El entrenamiento del señor Tao Pai Pai sería excesivamente riguroso para que sus cuerpos soporten, y en cuanto a Restia y a mí, pues no tenemos las cualidades de maestro que tú tienes ya que una cosa es ser poderoso, pero otra cosa es ser alguien calificado para enseñar, y creo que con tus entrenamiento en la escuela de la Instrucción combinado con tu entrenamiento con Greyworth La Bruja del Crepúsculo serías un gran instructor, todo esto para que El Equipo Inferno sea aún más competente y poderoso ya sean para misiones peligrosas así como para el Blade Dance, no podemos encargarnos de todo solo los más fuertes, los menos fuertes también deben mejorar sus puntos débiles, de ser posible incluso deshacerse de ellos para ser más fuertes

* Dice seriamente Rubia.

–Está bien, las entrenaré, ¿Cuándo empezaremos? * Pregunta Kamito serio.

–Mañana mismo si es posible, también le servirá a Sjora para que sea más útil en su misión con El Señor Tao Pai Pai * Dice seriamente Rubia Kamito asintiendo.

– ¿Alguna objeción antes de terminar la reunión? * Pregunta Rubia pero nadie objeta por lo que demuestran con ello que están de acuerdo.

–Bien, la próxima reunión solo lo llevaremos a cabo cuando puedan estar la totalidad de los miembros y eso será después de la misión de asesinato del Príncipe Arneus, Con esto doy por concluida esta reunión, pueden retirarse * Dice Rubia y todos empezaban a retirarse de la mesa, Restia y Muir acordaron dialogar por separado con Kamito, primero lo haría Restia y luego con Muir. También lo haría con Lily, su compañera con quien tiene respeto mutuo desde que se conocieron.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=k8L1nrsycHE** **}**

El Equipo Inferno tiene ambiciosos planes, entre ellos eliminar al infame hermano y corrupto mayor de Fianna, ¿Lo lograrán? ¿Y cómo manejará Goku y su equipo a este grupo formado por seres bastante poderosos?

* * *

 **/Academia Espiritual Areishia, 10 Días Despues/**

Han pasado 10 Días desde que ocurrió el ataque a la Academia Espiritual Areishia así como todas las grandes batallas que hubieron ese día donde fatídicamente murieron Rakka y Reishia las mejores amigas de Ellis, solo tres días después de eso tomó para que la Academia fuera completamente reconstruida por caballeros imperiales expertos en construcción mágica, y al reiniciarse las clases también reiniciaron los duelos al estilo Blade Dance donde las alumnas buscaban lograr los puntos necesarios para clasificar a la ronda clasificatoria final además de escalar en el ranking que lidera el equipo Scarlet, y hablando de eso, El equipo Scarlet solo estaba a dos duelos ganados de entrar a la ronda final y si lo lograban quedarían como numero unos e invictos en el ranking, y finalmente hace 4 días tuvieron dos duelos consecutivos con distintos equipos que los desafiaron teniendo esperanza de ganarles al menos en un descuido, pero eso no ocurrió, en el primer duelo Goku ni siquiera tuvo que intervenir ya que Claire, Rinslet y Fianna se encargaron fácilmente de sus 5 oponentes y en el siguiente duelo Goku decidió luchar solo contra 5 oponentes, a las 3 primeras les ganó muy fácilmente de un solo golpe cada una pero algo extraño le sucedió a la líder y a la segunda al mando de ese equipo, y es que extrañamente sus espíritus los cuales una de ellas tenía la figura de una tortuga gigante mientras el otro espíritu era el de un rinoceronte de gran tamaño, posiblemente unos 6 metros de altura cada uno, ambos estaban extrañamente rodeados de un aura negra, el mismo que tiempo atrás rodeaba al Glasya-Labolas que Goku derrotó hace tiempo aunque estos estaban muy por debajo de ese espíritu en poder y tamaño, los mismos empezaban a absorber el poder de sus propias amas fortaleciéndose más dejándolas inconscientes, luego de eso ambos espíritus con furia fueron a arremeter contra Goku quien en una gran demostración de fuerza le dio un potente puñetazo derecho en la frente al rinoceronte gigante mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse fuertemente contra la pared, luego le da una fuerte patada con la plantilla del pie izquierdo a la tortuga gigante quien intentó protegerse dentro de su caparazón pero Goku con su patada hizo pedazos dicho caparazón impactando a la tortuga de lleno en su cara dejándolo inconsciente al igual que al rinoceronte, dejando de rodearse por el aura oscura y desapareciendo regresando al Astral Zero, y como las amas de esos espíritus ya no podían continuar Goku y su equipo resultaron vencedores logrando así su clasificación a la clasificatoria final además de quedar bien alto en el Ranking, todos en el equipo Scarlet estaban felices pero al mismo tiempo dubitativos por lo que les ocurrió a esos espíritus junto a sus amas, aun así estaban satisfechos ya que estaban a una victoria de entrar al Torneo del Blade Dance, pero si bien estaban felices la alegría no era completa, y la razón es que Ellis no ha participado en ninguno de los dos duelos, esto es debido a que no ha superado en lo absoluto la muerte de sus amigas Rakka y Reishia por lo que no se sintió de ánimos para pelear, de hecho ni siquiera asistió a clases ya que se ha sentido indispuesta desde entonces, si bien sus subordinadas le han llevado la tarea para que lo haga, la depresión no se ha ido de ella, peor aún, incluso siente culpa por las desgracias que les ocurrieron; De hecho ahora está teniendo un raro sueño donde ella está en un lugar oscuro.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=fvthSR1Rosg** **}**

– ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! * Pregunta preocupada Ellis, luego aparecen para su sorpresa Rakka y Reishia de espaldas dejándola en Shock.

– ¡Rakka, Reishia! ¿Son ustedes? * Pregunta Ellis incrédula estando a punto de llorar.

–Ah, es usted capitana * Dice fríamente Reishia.

– ¡Si soy yo, Ellis! ¡¿Acaso realmente están vivas?! * Pregunta con lágrimas Ellis además de dudas.

– ¡No capitana, usted sabe perfectamente que ya no! * Dice de forma fría y levantando la voz Rakka.

– ¿Pero entonces…? * Decía Ellis sin saber que decir, pero en eso ambas voltean y para horror de Ellis Rakka tenía la cara quemada tal como cuando perdió la vida junto a Bombardier mientras Reishia tenía la piel blanca y seca sin una gota de sangre tal como cuando usó aquella técnica prohibida mortal para vencer a Venom.

– ¡Usted lo sabe porque nos dejó morir! ¡Capitana, nos ha tratado como meros peones de sacrificio y nos dejó morir envés de usted! * Dice Rakka derramando lágrimas de sangre.

– ¡No es cierto, yo jamás las vería como algo así, no quería que murieran! * Dice deshecha Ellis antes las duras palabras que le estaban diciendo quienes eran sus mejores amigas.

–¡¿Entonces porque nos dejó morir capitana, ¡Teníamos un gran futuro al igual que usted, queríamos seguir a su lado, pero usted se deshizo de nosotras para ir con Son Goku, primero abandona el equipo con el que estábamos juntas, pero hasta eso era tolerable, sin embargo no contenta con eso usted nos dejó morir, eso sí es imperdonable capitana! ¡Nos ha traicionado! ¡Traidora! * Dice Reishia con una mirada espectral.

– ¡Traidora, Traidora, Traidora! * Dicen ahora al mismo tiempo Rakka y Reishia.

– ¡No, yo no las traicioné, son mis amigas, perdónenme por favor pero no me digan eso, vuelvan conmigo! * Grita Ellis a sus amigas.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=fvthSR1Rosg** **}**

Luego de eso ya en el mundo real se ve a Ellis durmiendo inquiera moviéndose desesperadamente de un lado a otro confirmándose que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero alguien misterioso estaba tratando de despertarla.

– ¡Ellis, Ellis, Ellis despierta ya tonta! * Dice una voz femenina imponente moviéndola a Ellis tratando de despertarla pero no lo lograba.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=gj7fhfM8HQQ** **}**

– ¡No me dejas elección! ¡Despierta Ellis! * Grita la chica dándole un bonetazo en el costado derecho del rostro a Ellis quien luego de eso finalmente abre los ojos despertando sobándose la cara por el dolor de la bofetada.

– ¿Quién es? * Pregunta limpiándose los ojos y luego de hacerlo finalmente puede ver quien era esta persona, era una hermosa chica alta de pelo rubio brillante con ojos azules de hielo frío penetrante, llevaba el uniforme femenino de la academia espiritual Areishia, y sobre él llevaba un abrigo blanco puro, su piel da la sensación de ser blanca y suave, pero su rostro muestra una expresión de dureza con el ceño fruncido quien mira seriamente a Ellis, la misma Ellis está sorprendida de ver a esta chica aquí, y por su expresión facial claramente era alguien que ella conocía muy bien.

–H ¡Hermana! * Dice Ellis sorprendida al ver a la persona quien era su propia hermana mayor.

–Antes que nada no tuve opción más que despertarte de esa forma ya que estabas sufriendo una pesadilla, y en cuanto a mí, pues sí, soy yo tu hermana mayor adoptiva Velsaria Eva Fahrengart * Dice con seriedad Velsaria, sí, es la hermana mayor de Ellis quien en secreto también es miembro del Equipo Inferno y por ende una traidora en la academia a pesar de ser considerada en el pasado una heroína de la misma y quien es una de las personas que más ha admirado toda su vida Ellis, pero ella no sabe lo que hace en secreto su hermana a espaldas de todos en la academia, incluyéndola a ella.

– ¡Hermana, eres tú, has regresado! ¿Pero cuando volviste? * Le pregunta Ellis sorprendida.

–Anoche, volví anoche * Dice seria Velsaria.

–Ya veo, me alegra que hayas regresado * Dice con una sonrisa algo triste Ellis pero Velsaria no dejaba de mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

–Pues a mí no me alegra verte en estas patéticas condiciones en las que estas * Dice de forma dura Velsaria sorprendiendo a Ellis.

–Pero hermana ¿Por qué me dices eso? * Dice Ellis preocupada por la actitud de su hermana.

– ¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas?! ¡Fui a revisar los reportes sobre ti y me han dicho que hace días que no asistes ni a clases y menos a tus deberes como Capitana de los Caballeros Sylphid! ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?! * Dice enojada Velsaria dejando con una expresión triste.

–Yo, la verdad es que no me… * Iba a Decir Ellis pero Velsaria la interrumpe.

– ¿Sentía bien? ¡¿Esa es la ridícula excusa que ibas a dar?! ¡¿Qué no te sentías bien por la muerte de esas compañeras tuyas Rakka y Reishia?! ¡Absurdo, se supone que los días de luto en estas tierras durante una perdida son solo 7 días, pero tú llevas así 10 días! ¡Me estas avergonzando enormemente no solo a mí, sino a toda nuestra familia Fahrengart! ¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a madurar y seguir permitiendo que tus sentimientos te dominen?! * Dice nuevamente de forma dura Velsaria mientras Ellis no sabía cómo responder, e incluso si lo supiera no se atrevía a llevarle la contraria a su hermana mayor.

–Lo siento Hermana * Dice con tristeza Ellis, en eso Velsaria cierra los ojos con un suspiro.

–Disculparse no resuelve nada, lo único que te pido es que hoy te levantes y cumplas con tus deberes; ve a presentarte a trabajar con los caballeros Sylphid que posteriormente yo iré a ver qué tal lo haces, me reservo para mí misma mi comentario sobre las muertes de tus asistentes, pero quiero que dejes de ser débil; el mundo solo recuerda a los fuertes mientras los débiles aún si vienen de una gran línea de sangre pasan a ser olvidados de la historia, Si no quieres que eso te suceda, entonces deja de ser débil * Dice Velsaria de forma dura ahora dando la espalda a su hermana retirándose de la habitación dejando pensativa a Ellis.

–"Hermana" * Dice triste en su mente Ellis por las duras palabras que le dijo Velsaria disponiéndose a volver con su vida a partir de hoy y por cierto Goku no la ha visitado ya que pensó que sería lo mejor que pensara las cosas por sí misma sabiendo que ella seguía dolida pero que dependía de ella salir de ese dolor.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=gj7fhfM8HQQ** **}**

* * *

 **/Tiempo más tarde en el salón caballeros Sylphid/**

Ellis finalmente había vuelto a clases y luego de eso ahora había llegado al salón de los caballeros Sylphid para reencontrarse con sus compañeras y subordinadas quienes aún en su ausencia cumplían con sus deberes e incluso varias de ellas solían visitarla a su cuarto pero ahora que ha regresado cuando la ven dichas chicas se sintieron muy contentas, entre ellas también estaba la prima de Rakka que volvió hace pocos días.

– ¡Capitana, ha regresado! * Decía con alegría una de las caballeros felices por su regreso.

– ¡Me alegra que usted esté de vuelta! * Dice otra de las caballeros feliz.

–Gracias a todas, lamento haber estado tanto tiempo inactiva, dejé que este me afectara más de lo debido pero decidí regresar, ¿Por cierto como estás Terra? * Dijo Ellis preguntándole a la joven Terra Sheeder como se sentía.

– Descuide capitana, ya me siento mejor * Dice con una sonrisa algo triste Terra quien a pesar de todo aún sigue dolida por la pérdida de su prima.

–Me alegra que estés bien, bueno, ¿Hubo alguna novedad mientras estaba ausente? * Pregunta Ellis seriamente y en eso varias empezaron a poner rostros preocupados.

– ¿Qué sucede, porque ponen esas caras, que pasó en mi ausencia? * Dijo preocupada Ellis.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=jH1QLtYRLIo** **}**

–Pues verá capitana, cuando yo llegué pude confirmar que hubieron ciertos problemas aquí en los Caballeros Sylphid * Dijo preocupada Terra.

– ¡¿Pero qué tipo de problemas?! * Dijo ahora más preocupada Ellis y en eso los 4 caballeros que siempre miraban de mala manera a Ellis finalmente decidieron hablar y mostrarse tal como son.

–Jejeje Supongo que se refiere a nosotras cuatro * Dijo una del grupo de cuatro caballeros mirando con una mirada de burla a Ellis, la misma era de una estatura algo más baja que Ellis pero con piel morena, cabello corto hasta los hombros de color lila y ojos del mismo color teniendo una cinta roja que envolvía su cabeza.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso porque? * Preguntaba seriamente Ellis.

– ¡Es por el hecho de que ya no queremos que usted siga siendo la Capitana de los Caballeros Sylphid! * Dijo en voz alta seriamente una mujer de la misma estatura que Ellis con el pelo largo de color verde agua al igual que Reishia pero sin los flequillos que ella solía tener, además de tener los ojos de un color verde oscuro llevando sobre los mismos un par de gafas, esto sorprendió en cierta forma poniendo la misma una mirada seria ya que si bien la sorprendió en cierta forma no le sorprende ya que conoce perfectamente a esos 4 especialmente por información que le han pasado los demás caballeros.

–Ya veo, pero ¿Podrían ser más específicas con eso? * Pregunta seriamente Ellis.

–Yo con mucho gusto lo explicaré capitana, en realidad nosotras 4 ya no la queremos como la capitana de los Caballeros Sylphid desde hace tiempo, por eso en su ausencia intentamos dialogar con las demás para que de forma unánime exijamos su destitución del cargo pero ellas no aceptaron ya que le son fiel de una forma muy estúpida aun sabiendo lo débil que es usted como líder. Y debido a esto hemos estado teniendo varias discusiones todo los días a las que incluso se sumó esa de ahí (Terra)

* Dice sonrientemente y con burla otra de esas 4 caballeros la cual tenía un cabello incluso más cortó que la primera que habló, teniendo el pelo violeta claro al igual que sus ojos; ante esta respuesta se molestó Terra.

– ¡Claro que no íbamos a acceder a hacerle algo tan absurdo a la capitana, ella ha hecho mucho por nosotros y no podemos ser unas traidoras como ustedes lo pretenden ser! * Dijo enojada la pequeña Terra mirando con el ceño fruncido a las 4.

– ¿Traidoras? Pero si solo queremos lo mejor para los caballeros Sylphid, y creemos que la capitana, no que Ellis Fahrengart ha hecho un pésimo trabajo, y en lo que a las 4 respecta, ella no hizo nada importante que rescatar por nosotras * Dice seriamente otra de las 4 la cual tiene la estatura de Ellis pero con el cabello largo color negro teniéndolos a través de dos coletas de color verde limón.

– ¡Ellas nos ha ayudado a superarnos! ¡¿Por qué no pueden entender eso?! * Dijo enojada otra de los caballeros quien es igual de joven que Terra quien también fue herida por la Banda de Inzagi.

– ¿Superarnos?, yo no me siento superada gracias a ella, de hecho no me siento lo suficientemente fuerte que debería de ser, peor aún, tú no te has superado de lo contrario no hubieras sido aplastada en la biblioteca tan fácilmente por esos simples bandidos al igual que Terra quien según veo es la más defensora de Ellis Fahrengart, En síntesis tus argumentos son patéticos * Dice nuevamente hablando la primera que había sido la que rompió el silencio que tiene el pelo corto lila.

–Lo único patético son los intentos desesperados que ustedes tienen de deshacerse de la capitana todo porque viven del pasado, ¿Creen que somos tontas?, ustedes no soportan a la Capitana por la simple razón de que viven fanatizadas por la antigua capitana de los Caballeros Sylphid, me refiero a la hermana mayor de la capitana, Velsaria Eva Fahrengart * Dice con voz seria Terra Sheeder sorprendiendo a varias que desconocían el porqué de sus comportamientos.

– ¿Y qué? Somos fanáticas de ella porque a diferencia de esta capitana débil que tenemos, ella si era una verdadera líder que imponía orden, no solo era la más poderosa sino también la mejor en liderazgo, ¿Por qué no fanatizarse por alguien así? ¿Oh no Capitana? ¿No es cierto que junto a Ren Ashbell ella es alguien muy admirable para usted? * Dijo sería la de pelo largo verde agua con gafas a una Ellis quien se mantenía en silencio escuchando la discusión de sus subordinadas.

–Tienes razón, a mi hermana yo la admiro no solo por ser mi hermana mayor sino por todo su trabajo con los caballeros * Dice Ellis seriamente.

– ¿Entonces nos da la razón? * Dice sonriendo burlonamente la de pelo corto violeta.

–No * Dice seriamente Ellis sorprendiendo a las 4 problemáticas.

– ¿Se puede saber porque? * Pregunta sería la de pelo negro.

–No está bien que yo lo diga, pero la razón es la misma por la que ella fue expulsada del cargo, y eso fue qué en los últimos tiempos el trabajo de mi hermana fue desde cualquier punto de vista malo * Dice sin dudar Ellis sorprendiendo a todas ya que según dicen ella le tiene un gran respeto a su hermana nunca atreviéndose a cuestionarla.

– ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Ella fue la mejor líder que tuvo esta orden de caballeros en la historia! ¿Y usted su propia hermana se atreve a cuestionarla? * Dijo enojada la chica de pelo verde agua con gafas.

–No lo niego, su trabajo en la mayor parte que estuvo en el cargo fue uno que yo no he podido alcanzar, pero en los últimos tiempos su mentalidad cambió de una forma que no podía seguir conservando el cargo y la razón es que para ella sus subordinados dejaron de tener valor más que para ser simples peones, ¡¿Ustedes quieren ser simples peones?! * Dice seriamente Ellis con el ceño fruncido y levantando la voz a lo que todas guardaron silencio, sin embargo las 4 empezaron a reír para sorpresa de Ellis.

– ¿Y qué tiene de malo ser un peón? Lo importante es ser fuertes, prefiero ser una peón fuerte que una compañera débil, y eso lo entendía su hermana pero usted no, y por eso no la respetamos nunca * Dice con frialdad sonriendo la morena de cabello lila para shock de las demás Sylphid a excepción de las 3 partes del grupo de esta, incluso Ellis estaba con la boca abierta al escuchar esto.

– ¿Por qué te quedas callada ante mis palabras capitana? Si tú en cierta forma aplicaste lo que yo digo, usaste como peones de sacrificio a Rakka y Reishia para salvarte; si usted en lugar de llenarse la boca de discursitos baratos admitía que las usó como meros peones tal vez así si las 4 la aceptemos como nuestra capitana * Dice cruelmente la misma morena de pelo lila dejando a Ellis asustada ya que no podía creer lo que escuchaba de alguien de su propio equipo, la misma tenía los ojos abiertos a punto de caer en la desesperación ya que lo que le dijo esta chica fue lo mismo que le dijeron en sus pesadillas Rakka y Reishia; y en eso Ellis se pone de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza con sus dos manos temblando dejando preocupada esto a sus subordinadas fieles.

–Jejeje ¡Pero quién diría, la Capitana Ellis Fahrengart ahora está arrodillada ante nosotras sus propias subordinadas solo porque le dijimos una cruda verdad! Jajajaja * Reía cruelmente la chica de pelo corto violeta al igual que las otras tres, varias de las demás Sylphid se sorprendían ante tal osadía y otras tenían caras molestas; sin embargo ocurrió algo que acabó con las risas y es que Terra en un arranque de ira sacando su waffe que tenía forma de bate de beisbol de roca le da un golpetazo en la costilla a la chica de pelo corto violeta haciéndole escupir saliva provocando que esta se estrelle contra el suelo sorprendiendo a todas las demás incluyendo a Ellis y las otras 3 infames traidoras Sylphid.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=jH1QLtYRLIo** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2COsLG_PQDI &t=3s** **}**

– ¡Maldita! ¡¿Quién te has creído?! * Dice ahora la chica de pelo negro con coletas ayudando a su compañera que fue golpeada mientras Terra las miraba con ira.

–Escúchenme bien Clarissa(La morena de pelo corto lila), Esmeralda(la chica de pelo largo verde agua con anteojos), Iska(La chica de pelo negro y coletas) y tú Lune( la chica de pelo corto violeta que ahora fue golpeada por Terra) han dicho lo que se les ha dado la gana pero ya no más, no permitiré que sigan ofendiendo no solo a la capitana, sino a las memorias de Reishia y quien fuera como una hermana para mí, mi prima Rakka. La capitana Ellis se siente dolida por sus palabras ya que aunque ustedes no la aprecian, ella a ustedes sí aunque no lo merezcan, ella no puede creer que ustedes sus propias compañeras le claven un puñal por la espalda de esta manera; ¡Pero yo no les perdonaré esto! * Grita esto último con enojo la pequeña Terra con ira y determinación, demostrando que cuando la situación va más allá de su paciencia puede tener el mismo carácter que su prima Rakka.

–"Terra" * Dice en su mente sorprendida Ellis pero en eso se levanta adolorida y con enojo la llamada Lune quien siempre tiene una actitud sonriente pero ahora se le nota de mal humor.

–Parece que finalmente saliste de la cuna bebe, pero voy a castigarte por esto ¿sabes? * Dice con una mirada y voz de frialdad Lune.

– ¡Deténganse, se los ordeno como su capitana, si de por sí están prohibidas las peleas no autorizadas entre estudiantes peor aún entre los propios caballeros Sylphid* Dice Ellis con voz de mando pero las caballeros se niegan a obedecer.

–Lo siento capitana, pero en lo que a mí respecta estas traidoras no son caballeros Sylphid, son simples alborotadoras * Dice con el ceño fruncido Terra.

– ¡No Terra, apenas acabas de salir de alta! * Dice Ellis preocupada pero Terra está decidida a combatir.

–Si bien dijimos que no somos tan fuertes como deberíamos somos lo suficiente para vencer a basuras como tú y ahora te lo demostraré * Dice burlonamente Lune invocando su elemental waffe que consiste sorprendentemente en una simple flauta blanca brillante.

– ¡No me vencerás con eso! * Se lanza Terra para golpearla pero de forma muy fácil Lune esquivaba sus golpes debido a que Terra aún está algo débil porque apenas acabó de salir de alta además de portar un waffe algo pesado para su pequeño cuerpo.

– ¡Te falta experiencia además del entrenamiento de alguien como La Señorita Velsaria! ¡No podrás golpearme! * Dice Lune golpeando con su flauta en la mejilla de Terra haciéndola caer en el suelo.

– ¡Terra! * Dice preocupada Ellis pero la misma levanta la mano indicando que está bien y que si bien sangra un poco en esa mejilla no es nada serio.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2COsLG_PQDI &t=3s** **}**

–Bueno, es hora de demostrarte el verdadero poder de mi waffe, el cual tú nunca lo viste, tocaré la melodía de tu derrota, ¡Oh sirena deleita a mi enemigo con tu canción de la destrucción, DESTRUCTION SYMPHONY! * Dice Lune calmadamente ahora cerrando los ojos preparándose para tocar su flauta emitiendo una especie de música tranquila pero rodeándose de un aura violeta y a medida que tocaba esa música el aura iba dirigiéndose hacia Terra hasta finalmente penetrar sus oidos.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=eid-edp2P4U &t=54s** **}**

– ¿Qué es esta bella música? * Se pregunta Ellis confundida al igual que las demás Sylphid al escuchar una bella música del waffe flauta de Lune pero las 4 incluyendo a su ejecutora sabían perfectamente de que se trataba.

– ¡¿Qué me pasa?! M ¡Mi cuerpo! KYAAAAAAAA * Grita con mucho dolor Terra soltando su waffe ya que su cuerpo empezaba como a torcerse solo, sus brazos se torcieron solos, su espalda estaba empezando a hacer lo mismo al igual que sus piernas, todo su cuerpo estaba de una forma invertida provocándole un gran dolor.

– ¡TERRA, Detente ahora Lune! * Grita Ellis desesperada ya que el cuerpo de su subordinada se estaba torciendo cada vez más a medida que escuchaba la sinfonía de la flauta waffe, entonces Lune se detiene cayendo Terra inconsciente en el suelo, en eso Ellis fue a socorrerla sosteniendo a la pequeña.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=eid-edp2P4U &t=54s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=6e7Ul1VgWw8** **}**

– ¡Terra, háblame por favor! * Le decía preocupada Ellis pero la misma no respondía ya que perdió el conocimiento.

–Descuide capitana, solo está inconsciente por el shock de los dolores aunque sinceramente merecía que siga hasta romperle varios de sus huesos, debería valorar que me apiade de esta inútil sin experiencia Jejeje * Decía alegre Lune

–Tú no demostraste nunca ese poder antes, ni siquiera en la invasión a la academia, incluso pensábamos que no podías usar el elemental waffe, ¿Por qué? * Pregunta seriamente y enojada Ellis a Lune sin mirarla.

–Es simple, ninguna de nosotras mostraba sus verdaderos poderes porque usted no lo merece, por eso fingíamos que sabíamos luchar más con nuestras espadas que con nuestros espíritus o waffes; y eso incluye en la invasión que hubo aquí que no fue culpa nuestra así que ¿Por qué molestarnos en ayudar a los débiles? * Dice cruelmente con una sonrisa Lune, al escuchar esto Ellis se quedó en silencio ocultándose sus ojos entre sus flequillos

–Jajajaja ¡Buen trabajo Lune, eso le enseñará a esa pequeña a no hacerse la fuerte siendo una debilucha; y es cierto lo que dijiste, no tenemos por qué usar nuestro poder en proteger a gente debilucha como Terra e incluso las demás alumnas; si son débiles entonces que se retiren de aquí; pero espera, dos ya se han ido; y son Rakka y Reishia! ¡Esas tontas que solo tuvieron posiciones importantes debido a que le lamian las botas a la capitana débil que tenemos, de lo contrario yo debía tener su posición o algunas de las 3 de nuestro grupo! ¡Pero no nos interesa ser la mano derecha de ti Ellis Fahrengart que eres alguien inútil, y Rakka junto a Reishia peor aún por eso murieron tan patéticamente! Jajajajajajajajajajajaja * Reía cruelmente con maldad la llamada Clarissa al igual que las demás pero esto finalmente acabó con la paciencia de Ellis bajando delicadamente a una inconsciente Terra para irse corriendo hacia Clarissa.

– ¡CAAAAAALLAAAAAATEEEEEEEE! * Grita Ellis con furia dándole un potente puñetazo derecho en el costado derecho de la cara de Clarissa quien de las 4 fue la que peor habló de Rakka y Reishia haciéndola estrellarse contra la pared cayendo al suelo dejando estupefactas a todas las demás caballeros, en especial a las otras tres por la reacción de furia de Ellis.

– ¡Suficiente, traté de ser tolerante como lo he sido siempre, pero su actitud me ha hartado, Rakka y Reishia no eran mis peones! ¡ERAN MIS AMIGAS! * Grita furiosa Ellis.

–¡Ocultaron todo el tiempo su verdadera personalidad, no las quiero entre los caballeros Sylphid, los caballeros Sylphid deben respetar las alumnas de la academia, más aun a sus propias compañeras de batalla, pero ustedes se pasaron irrespetándome lo cual no me importa tanto, lo que si me molesta es que irrespeten a sus compañeras aquí y en especial a Rakka y Reishia que no están para defender su nombre todo porque sacrificaron por voluntad propia sus vidas no solo para salvarme a mí sino también a todas ustedes! ¡Y por cierto Clarissa, para tu información Rakka y Reishia eran más fuertes y con una voluntad que una ridícula como tú y tus tres amigas que solo piensan en la fuerza, en su miserable vida tendrán! ¡No osen compararse con ellas que son mucho mejores que ustedes! ¡Por ende, las verdaderas patéticas son ustedes y los que piensen de esa forma tan absurda! * Grita Ellis una vez más con furia para después respirar agitadamente, finalmente pudo expresar lo que realmente quería decirles pero no lo hacía para evitar un conflicto interno, pero ellas colmaron su paciencia, en especial Clarissa quien fue víctima de su derechazo, las otras 3 estaban ayudando a levantarla y cuando lo hacen se puede ver una gran cara de enfado de esta bocona arrogante quien para su gran enojo con ese golpetazo perdió uno de sus dientes de la parte de arriba del frente de su boca teniendo también sangre en la boca por el golpe.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=6e7Ul1VgWw8** **}**

– ¡Eres una perra desgraciada, me arrancaste un diente! ¡Te odio, siempre te odié! ¡La capitana Velsaria era alguien casi perfecta, pero cometió un solo error en su vida y ese fue elegirte a ti como su sucesora, aunque seamos de la misma generación yo nunca te respetaré como capitana! ¡NUNCA! * Grita con enojo Clarissa y en eso las cuatros caballeros traidoras rodearon a Ellis para preocupación de las demás, la misma se ponía en guardia preparándose para un ataque en conjunto de las 4, sin embargo se escuchó de repente una especie de aplauso que claramente sonaba irónico, todas miraban y buscaban de dónde provenía ese sonido hasta finalmente confirmarse que venía de las sombras de una de las paredes donde se ocultaba todo este tiempo una persona que estuvo observando todo lo sucedido desde que vinieron ellas por lo que esto indica que dicha misteriosa persona llegó antes que todas.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=70nY4XpwjOw** **}**

– ¡Bravo Ellis, haces un gran trabajo como capitana, creo que estuviste criticando los últimos años de mi trabajo, pero mira los resultados, se ve que tus subordinadas te respetan, este espectáculo bochornoso es para reírse! * Dice con ironía una voz femenina imponente saliendo la misteriosa persona, y se trata ni más ni menos de la propia Velsaria que estuvo viendo y escuchando todo lo que sucedió ocultándose, esto dejó un profundo miedo en Ellis y también en todos los caballeros Sylphid, menos Terra quien no sabía de esto ya que estaba inconsciente en los brazos de una de sus compañeras; Ellis había olvidado por completo que ella le advirtió que vendría a vigilar su trabajo, pero lo que nunca esperó es que ya estuviera haciéndolo lo cual provocó que empezara a sudar a borbotones ya que la persona a la que ella más teme y respeta es la misma Velsaria.

–H H Hermana * Dijo temblando Ellis y en eso Velsaria caminaba lentamente hacia ella mientras las 4 problemáticas se arrodillaron ya que ella era a quien realmente le tenían respeto, también hicieron lo mismo las demás alumnas al igual que incluso la propia Ellis, finalmente Velsaria llega frente a ella demostrando que la supera bastante en altura, teniendo la misma casi la misma altura que Greyworth, la misma miraba con el ceño fruncido a Ellis.

– ¡Levántate ahora Ellis, si tuviste valor para decir todo eso entonces mírame a la cara! * Dice en voz alta Vesaria y Ellis obedeciendo se para frente a su hermana mirándose ambas mutuamente aunque Ellis con un rostro de miedo.

–P Perdóname por decir esas cosas de tus últimos tiempos como líder de los caballeros Sylphid pero eso es lo que pienso, la mayor parte lo hiciste perfecto, pero fue en los últimos tiempos que no compartí lo que hiciste * Dice temblando Ellis, pero no tiene opción que decir la verdad ya que su hermana lo escuchó todo desde el principio.

–Eso ya lo dijiste, lo escuché claramente pero dijiste algo más, dijiste que todos lo que piensan solo en la fuerza son las verdaderas patéticas, ¿No es así? * Dice con voz imponente y frialdad Velsaria; Ellis simplemente asintió con miedo.

– ¿Pues qué crees? Yo soy una de esas personas que piensan así, entonces para ti ¿Yo, tu hermana mayor soy patética? * Pregunta con voz imponente Velsaria mirando con el ceño fruncido y de forma penetrante a Ellis quien temía responder.

–Yo…. * Dice dudosa Ellis ya que no sabía cómo responder pero en eso Velsaria la interrumpe.

–No puedes engañar a tu propia hermana, tus dudas al hablar lo dice todo, pero déjame decirte una cosa * Dice seriamente Velsaria con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Y es que comparto todas y cada una de las cosas que ellas 4 te dijeron, incluso de que fue un error de heredarte mi título de Líder de los Caballeros Sylphid! * Dice fuertemente Ellis sorprendiendo a todas la que estaban allí pero luego provocando una sonrisa en los 4 caballeros traidores.

–H ¡Hermana, tu no por favor, tu no me digas eso! * Dice en súplica Ellis a punto de llorar.

– ¡Pues si te lo digo, me has decepcionado Ellis, me avergüenza ser tu hermana, eres lo peor que le pudo haber pasado a los Fahrengart, incluso si a diferencia mía tú llevas la sangre pura pareciera que tú eres la adoptada! ¡ERES UNA INUTIL! * Grita Velsaria a su hermana causándole la peor humillación de su vida frente a sus propias subordinadas y en eso Ellis empezaba a llorar bajando la cabeza, al principio temía que su hermana le diera un golpe o algo parecido, pero estas palabras son mucho peor, más aun de alguien que ella admiraba como su máximo ídolo, su corazón ya dañado por lo que le sucedió a sus amigas ahora estaba mucho peor, estaba roto.

– ¡¿Por qué me haces esto hermana si yo te quiero, siempre te he querido?! ¡PORQUE ME ODIAS! * Grita frustrada Ellis ahora arrodillándose poniendo su cabeza al suelo y empezando a llorar bastante.

– ¿Amor? ¡Ese tipo de cosas son las que te debilitan y nublan tu juicio! ¡No necesito que me quieras tonta, sino que seas alguien fuerte, una líder fuerte que no se avergüence a sí misma, a sus peones y sobre todo a tu familia! * Dice cruelmente Velsaria mientras en silencio las 4 problemática sonreían ante esto ya que era algo que hace tiempo deseaban que ocurriera, que su capitana a quien odiaban fuera humillada por su máximo ídolo, pero luego de eso al escuchar lo que dijo Velsaria Ellis se levantó nuevamente mirándola a los ojos aunque llorando.

–M Mis subordinadas no son mis peones, yo las respeto y las aprecio por lo que nunca para mí serán peones * Dice Ellis triste llorando.

–Te repito que todo lo que estas 4 dijeron es la realidad, todas aquí son peones y eso incluye a tus amiguitas Rakka y Reishia; por cierto ¿recuerdas que te dije que me reservaba mi opinión sobre lo que les sucedió? ¡Pues te lo diré ahora, y mi opinión es la misma que te dio Clarissa, que ellas murieron patéticamente con el enemigo porque eran débiles e inútiles buenas para nada; ni merecían ese funeral que les hicieron hace más de una semana y menos que alguien llore por ellas ya que murieron como lo que eran, unas peones inservibles! * Dijo Velsaria seriamente con voz imponente, esto asustó a todas las demás menos a las 4 problemáticas que sonreían satisfechas en silencio de que su gran heroína coincidiera con sus opiniones, pero sin embargo Ellis estaba temblando nuevamente, pero esta vez no de miedo sino de shock al escuchar lo cruel que se ha vuelto su hermana, esta no era la hermana con quien ella creció, si bien siempre tuvo un carácter algo fuerte era una persona que creía en la justicia y en el compañerismo, fue ella la que prácticamente le enseñó todo a Ellis, incluso a cómo luchar, pero tiempo después de su derrota a manos de Ren Ashbell su hermana iba cambiando cada vez más para peor volviéndose una persona fría; pero ahora es incluso mucho peor que en aquel tiempo, su hermana se había convertido en alguien con una actitud despreciable, incluso a tal punto de demostrar una personalidad parecida a quienes le arrebataron a sus amigas; ante esto Ellis solo podía sentir una cosa por su hermana que no era precisamente lastima, sino Ira por lo que apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño miraba con gran ira a su hermana.

– ¿Qué es esa mirada tuya, acaso quieres retarme tonta? No te atreverías a atacar a tu propia hermana mayor, aunque seas la capitana de los caballeros Sylphid soy tu superior * Dice de forma arrogante y fría Velsaria, pero en eso Ellis da un salto hacia atrás alejándose de Velsaria para finalmente invocar su waffe lanza de viento Ray Hank elevando Ellis su aura de viento provocando una fuerte ventisca a su alrededor.

– ¡VELSARIA EVA FAHRENGART! ¡No te perdonaré esto, de mi puedes decir lo que quieras, puedes humillarme, incluso obligarme a lamerte la botas, pero tú te has burlado del honor y sacrificio de Rakka y Reishia, no te perdonaré esto, incluso si me gano un castigo de la escuela y de mi propia familia, yo te castigaré a ti! ¡Terra tenía razón, esas 4 tontas de allí solo viven del pasado, y tú también que no superas tu derrota contra Ren Ashbell, por eso actúas como una amargada todo el tiempo!¡TÚ ME TIENES HARTA! * Grita Ellis en cólera sin ningún miedo ahora, pero esto generó temor en todas las demás ya que se sabe que para Velsaria es un tema tabú hablar de su derrota en el último Blade Dance donde fue vencida fácilmente por la inmortalizada Ren Ashbell que en secreto era Kazehaya Kamito, esto generó un gran enfado en Velsaria quien a pesar de eso hacía un esfuerzo para mantener la calma pero apretando fuertemente sus puños a tal punto de sangrar en sus manos por su gran enojo.

–Muy bien, que conste que te lo advertí, te quieres pasar de lista ¿no?, es hora de castigarte como en los viejos tiempos * Dice Velsaria de forma fría conteniéndose en su enfado pero finalmente demostrando una imponente aura blanca provocando también una ventisca a su alrededor, en eso las demás se alejaban lo más que podían del lugar de la batalla el cuál es donde los caballeros suelen tener combates de entrenamiento.

Ambas hermanas se miraban con el ceño fruncido y hostilidad; finalmente Ellis es la primera en atacar con su waffe.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=70nY4XpwjOw** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=b-edmiyF1oQ** **}**

– ¡Vayan y alboroten, EVIL WINDS! * Grita Ellis atacando con una poderosa ventisca con efectos cortantes, sin embargo Velsaria solo extiende su mano izquierda lanzando una onda de choque que neutraliza el ataque de Ellis sorprendiendo a todas las demás.

–"¡No puede ser, detuvo el ataque característico de la capitana sin un waffe!" * Dice sorprendida en su mente uno de los caballeros fieles a Ellis.

– ¡No he terminado! ¡Oh poderoso viento barre con el enemigo, WIND BOMB! * Grita Ellis lanzando un poderoso tornado concentrado directo hacia su hermana quien sin inmutarse lanza una vez más una vez más su onda de choque con su mano izquierda aunque esta vez no consigue deshacerse del viento de Ellis sino simplemente desviarlo hacia la pared provocando escombros.

– ¡No puede ser, pero si el Wind Bomb es mi mejor técnica de ataque a larga distancia! * Dice sorprendida Ellis.

– ¿Tienes algo mejor que esto? * Dice con seriedad, frialdad y burla Velsaria.

– ¡Ahora voy por ti! * Dice Ellis volando hacia su hermana con su magia de viento con intención de asestarle con su lanza pero esta ni se inmutaba.

– ¡Oh mi lanza golpea a mi enemigo rodeándote con el poder de mi viento, BLOW OF WIND THROW! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Ellis rodeándose la punta de su lanza de un poderoso viento con el que planea impactar a Velsaria quien saca de su espada ni más ni menos que una lanza dorada propia bloqueando sorprendentemente con ella el ataque de Ellis para horror de todas las que le eran fieles.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice en shock Ellis.

–Ilusa, pensaste que seguiría siendo la misma de antes y que necesitaría mi waffe para vencerte, ¿Verdad?; la realidad es que la brecha entre nosotras ahora es más grande que hace tres años; no eres rival para mí Ellis Fahrengart, ni en liderazgo, ni en poder

* Dice fríamente Velsaria desatando una poderosa aura.

– ¡No me rendiré! * Dijo con determinación Ellis empezando una batalla de lanzas contra su hermana tratando desesperadamente de asestarle un golpe usando sus dos manos al manejar su lanza, pero Velsaria predecía fácilmente sus movimientos ya que fue justamente ella quien le enseñó a luchar con la lanza por lo que conoce todos sus movimientos a corta distancia de ella, además lo hacía usando solo con su mano derecha su lanza.

–Eres lenta, y tus golpes carecen de fuerza * Dice Velsaria con seriedad golpeando fuertemente la lanza de Ellis con la suya demostrando su gran fuerza bruta muy superior incluso al miembro de la banda de Inzagi Bombardier mandando a volar a Ellis al suelo.

–Grgh ¡No perderé! * Grita Ellis adolorida corriendo y concentrando su fuerza en la lanza tal como lo hizo en aquel último ataque a Spika cuando la derrotó, pero desgraciadamente Velsaria lo bloqueo tan fácilmente con su lanza que por cierto no era un waffe, que como se mencionó a diferencia de su hermana que usa las dos manos para manejar su lanza, ella solo usa solo una, su mano derecha, luego de esto le da una feroz patada con la plantilla del pie derecho a Ellis en el abdomen.

– ¡Argh! * Dice con dolor Ellis escupiendo saliva cayendo al suelo nuevamente, esto no era un combate, la ventaja de su hermana era demasiado grande; a pesar de que hace poco ella derrotó a una experimentada asesina como Spika, su hermana no solo supera ampliamente a ese rival, sino incluso supera bastante a alguien como Jio Inzagi ya que Velsaria estuvo incluso entrenando en secreto en el Equipo Inferno con Restia que si bien Rubia asegura que no es tan gran maestra como lo sería Kamito, Restia enseñó todo los movimientos cuerpo a cuerpo que le había enseñado a Kamito ya que vio en ella a alguien interesante incluso cuando junto a Kamito disfrazado de Ren Ashbell la derrotaron a ella y a su espíritu hace 3 años en el blade dance por lo que Ellis no puede ganarle de ninguna forma.

–Dime, ¿Cómo te ayuda tu amor ahora? * Dice de forma burlona Velsaria guardando nuevamente su lanza en su espalda.

–N ¡No me rendiré, por Rakka y Reishia; yo debo seguir! * Dice con determinación Ellis a duras penas levantándose caminando con su lanza en sus dos manos.

– ¡Inútil! * Dice Velsaria apuntando ahora con su mano izquierda a Ellis lanzándose de ella una onda de choque.

– ¡WIND WALL! * Grita Ellis apareciendo un muro de viento para protegerla pero la misma se destruye fácilmente por el ataque de Velsaria volando Ellis hasta estrellarse contra el suelo y finalmente soltando su Ray Hank, Ellis ahora estaba derrotada.

– ¡Has perdido tal como sabías que iba a suceder Ellis, sin poder por más determinación que tengas no sirve de nada! * Dice de forma imponente Velsaria mirando imponente hacia abajo a su hermana vencida.

–P ¡Podrás haberme vencido, pero nunca destruirás mi voluntad y mi ideología que son cosas que la Velsaria que yo admiré y amé me enseñó! ¡Aunque tú quieras desechar esas ideas nobles yo las mantendré firme en mi corazón! ¡EL PODER NO LO ES TODO, LA VOLUNTAD SI! * Grita con determinación Ellis estando ahora de rodillas, provocando esto lágrimas en sus subordinadas que siguen creyendo en ella a pesar de las humillaciones que sufrió de Velsaria y las 4 problemáticas.

– ¡Capitana! * Decían llorando las subordinas fieles y luego se armaron de valor para ir a dirigirse a Velsaria apuntando todas con su espada a la misma sorprendiendo a Ellis y a las 4 traidoras.

– ¡Usted ya no es la capitana, no permitiremos que siga haciéndole esto a ella! * Dice una de las subordinadas fieles a Ellis con determinación.

– ¡Sí, si esas 4 y ustedes nos desprecian tanto a las que estamos aquí entonces váyanse y déjennos en paz! * Dice otra subordinada quien era de las más jóvenes quien fuera herida gravemente por la banda de Inzagi junto Terra.

– ¡Deténganse, no lo hagan por favor! * Dice en súplica Ellis.

– ¡No capitana, detestamos a estos abusadores de poder tanto como usted! ¡No permitiremos que se burlen de nosotras aunque nos superen en fuerza! ¡Vamos chicas ataquen! * Grita la misma subordinada y todas armándose de valor van a atacar a Velsaria con sus espadas dando un grito de guerra.

–Largo de aquí estorbos, ustedes no sirven ni de peones * Dice fríamente Velsaria apuntando con su mano ahora derecha a las que vienen a atacarla lanzando de ella una onda de choque bastante más poderosa que la que usaba con la mano izquierda produciendo una explosión que destruye bastante del suelo provocando un cráter, mandando a volar a todas las caballeros Sylphid fieles a Ellis.

– ¡KYAAAAA! * Gritan todas finalmente cayendo al suelo inconscientes.

– ¡CHICAS! * Grita preocupada Ellis.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=b-edmiyF1oQ** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=WjMGgMvYPeA** **}**

–Estas son tan débiles que ni saben usar adecuadamente sus waffes por lo que dependen más de sus manejos de espadas, no tengo tiempo de estar venciéndolas una a una aunque puedo hacerlo sin ningún problema * Dice fríamente Velsaria y mirando con desprecio a los caballeros inconscientes .

–Hermana ¡¿En qué te has convertido?! ¡¿Ya no tienes corazón?! * Pregunta con lágrimas Ellis.

–Claro que lo tengo, amo la fuerza y el poder; esas cosas lo son todo; si hubiera comprendido eso desde antes no hubiera perdido contra Ren Ashbell de esa manera tan miserable * Dice apretando su puño derecho Velsaria con enojo.

– ¡Tú no perdiste por eso hermana! ¡Entiéndelo! * Dice con lágrimas Ellis.

– ¡Cállate, ya estoy harta de escucharte a ti y tus lloriqueos! ¡Ahora mismo te romperé los huesos para que entiendas que el poder lo es todo! * Dice en voz alta imponente Velsaria preparándose para atacar a quemarropa con su mano derecha con la cuál le lanzó esa poderosa onda de choque más fuerte a las demás Sylphid a su propia hermana quien ya no puede defenderse; alegrando perversamente esto a las 4 traidoras.

–"Ya no puedo más" * Dice en su mente Ellis resignándose a recibir un ataque que quizás la deje con lesiones de por vida que le rompería varios huesos importantes.

– ¡Toma esto Ellis! * Grita Velsaria de forma imponente lanzándole su onda de choque a Ellis quien se resignaba a recibir ese ataque, pero en eso alguien fue corriendo a una velocidad prácticamente invisible para el ojo humano ordinario poniéndose frente al ataque de Velsaria cubriéndose con los brazos en forma de X recibiendo de lleno el ataque en lugar de Ellis produciéndose una explosión.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=WjMGgMvYPeA** **}**

– ¡¿Qué pasó?! En el último momento alguien se puso en el camino de mi ataque, pude verlo; ¡¿Quién fue?! * Dijo sorprendida Velsaria.

–Ese ataque iba a destrozar de una vez a Ellis, ¡¿Quién se interpuso?! * Preguntó sorprendida Clarissa al igual que sus tres compañeras de grupo.

–"¿Acaso será?" * Se preguntaba Ellis en su mente ya que solo una persona conocía personalmente que se movía con esa velocidad y no temería ponerse delante de ese ataque además de la propia Directora Greyworth y al disiparse el humo de la explosión se pudo ver a un joven de baja estatura que portaba una versión masculina del uniforme de la academia, el mismo tenía un cabello negro de 7 puntas con forma de palmera; se trata del mismísimo Goku quien en una escena muy parecida a cuando en Ciudad Gado llegó para rescatar a Ellis de las garras de Restia, ahora estaba en la misma posición frente y de espaldas a Ellis quien al verlo estaba echando tal como aquella vez lágrimas en los ojos.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=91-l_XAhue0** **}**

–G ¿Goku, eres tú, como aquella vez? * Preguntaba con lágrimas Ellis.

–Sí Ellis, soy yo, sentí que estabas en problemas y vine a ayudarte, eres parte de nuestro equipo y nunca te abandonaré amiga * Dice Goku volteando a mirar a Ellis dándole una cálida sonrisa lo cual levanta los ánimos a Ellis quien estaba herida tanto física como mental y espiritualmente por culpa de su hermana y sus compañeras que la traicionaron.

–"¡¿No puede ser, recibió mi onda de choque con la mano derecha la cuál es más fuerte que la que usé para vencer a Ellis y no le hizo ningún rasguño?! ¡¿Quién es ese pelele?!" * Se pregunta mentalmente con enojo Velsaria.

– ¡Oye tú, no te entrometas en asuntos que no te corresponden, lárgate de aquí! * Dice con voz imponente Velsaria pero esto no intimidó en lo más mínimo a Goku quien al contrario le sacó la lengua no mostrándole ni un mínimo de respeto.

–Buruburuburu ¡No me hagas reír, tú no me das ordenes grandulona abusiva! ¡Solo eres una cobarde que abusa de su poder, pude sentir como tu poder las dañaba a todas ellas! ¡Eres una abusiva que merece un escarmiento y yo pienso dártelo! ¡Te haré pagar por hacer llorar a Ellis! * Dice Goku con una mirada seria y desafiante sorprendiendo a las 4 traidoras por la forma tan irrespetuosa y sin miedo que le hablaba a Velsaria pero luego recordaron que era Goku el elementalista hombre invulnerable que en ninguno de los combates al estilo Blade Dance que tuvo pudo ser ni siquiera herido y menos vencido, quien incluso derrotó a equipos enteros él solo, y de quien se rumorea que venció al Glasya-Labolas y logró un empate con el espíritu de la oscuridad Restia Ashdoll, estas 4 no creían los dos últimos rumores ya que creían que era pura exageración y que sus oponentes del blade dance simplemente se confiaron, pero al ver lo que hizo ahora y cómo se comporta empiezan a sospechar que no es como ellos erróneamente pensaban; mientras Ellis se emocionaba por sus palabras y por tenerlo aquí, ella se sentía como princesa y Goku como su príncipe valiente salvador, es una sensación que en su vida pensó en experimentar, pero ahora es muy diferente gracias a Goku ya que así como aquella en el momento más oscuro él se ha aparecido para ayudarla.

– ¡Maldito simio! ¡Ahora verás! * Dice Velsaria lanzándole una onda de choque nuevamente con su mano derecha pero Goku con mucha facilidad lo despeja hacia el suelo provocando un gran cráter con solo su mano izquierda sorprendiendo a las 4 chicas y a la propia Velsaria quien no podía creer lo que veía.

– ¡Imposible! * Dice en shock Velsaria.

–Oye, no me digas que eso es lo mejor que tienes, mientras iba entrando escuché que dijiste algo del poder y bla bla bla; ¡Pues muéstrame tu poder y deja de jugar grandulona! * Dice Goku con su conocida sonrisa desafiante enfadando bastante a Velsaria por su impertinencia por lo que esta saca una vez más su lanza.

– ¡Ahora veras! * Grita Velsaria corriendo hacia Goku con su lanza tratando de atravesarlo con ella pero para su sorpresa Goku desaparece por completo.

– ¡¿A dónde se fue?! * Preguntaba impaciente Velsaria quien por primera vez empezaba a perder la calma.

– ¡Aquí estoy! * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante apareciendo en el costado derecho sorprendiendo a Velsaria, Goku se preparaba para darle un puñetazo derecho en el rostro a la bella rubia pero Velsaria utilizando ahora sus dos manos para sostener su lanza se cubre del golpe con ella sorprendiendo a Goku por su velocidad de reacción para luego alejarse la misma Velsaria del pequeño guerrero.

– ¡Vaya, tienes una buena velocidad de reacción, aunque creo que no debí anunciarme! * Dice Goku sonriendo irritando esto a Velsaria.

– ¡Simio escurridizo, no te burles de mí! * Dice enojada Velsaria pero en eso vio que su lanza empezaba a agrietarse poco a poco hasta finalmente para su sorpresa esta lanza se hace añicos por el fuerte golpe de Goku destruyéndose incluso su lanza.

–"¡Esto no puede ser, esa lanza estaba hecha de un material muy duro además de reforzada con magia elemental!" * Dice en su mente sorprendida y algo nerviosa Velsaria.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=91-l_XAhue0** **}**

– ¡¿Quién eres tú pequeña molestia?! * Pregunta con el ceño fruncido y nerviosa Velsaria.

– ¡Yo soy quien te pateará el trasero por abusiva cobarde, soy Son Goku pero me llaman Goku! * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Goku y su respuesta generó shock en Velsaria ya que recordó que ese era el nombre del sujeto mencionado en la última reunión a la que ella asistió en el Equipo Inferno.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=3VZgKIWAgDM** **}**

–"¡Es él, el enemigo que tenemos en el Equipo Inferno y a quien la Señora Rubia y Restia quieren muerto!, ¡No tengo más opción que usar todo mi verdadero poder con mi waffe para vencerlo!" * Dice en su mente con alerta Velsaria al enterarse que este chiquillo es el mismo de quien Restia asegura que es bastante peligroso y con sus acciones de ahora a pesar de que Velsaria no demuestra su verdadera fuerza, el pequeño Goku lo está demostrando.

– ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Pelea con todo, igual te venceré! * Dice sonriendo desafiante Goku en su clásica pose de pelea al estilo tortuga.

– ¡Te arrepentirás de tus palabras! ¡Cuando te demuestre mi waffe quedarás en el piso como todas ellas! * Dice seriamente y con su voz imponente Velsaria pero sin alterar en lo más mínimo a Goku a quien se le notaba tranquilo pero emocionado por ver la verdadera capacidad de su oponente. Ellis por su parte miraba preocupada esto.

–"¡Goku, solo tú puedes lograrlo, por favor salva a mi hermana de su propia locura ya que ha perdido por completo la razón por culpa de su sed de poder!" * Dice en su mente Ellis con rostro de preocupación pero esperanzada en Goku.

Tanto Goku como Velsaria se miraban de forma seria y desafiante con intención de continuar esta pelea entre los que son los dos estudiantes más poderosos de la academia espiritual Areishia, ¿Quién ganará este altercado, será Goku o será Velsaria?

¿Cómo será el futuro encuentro entre Kamito y Goku? ¿Qué tan poderoso será el Equipo Inferno a la hora de participar en el Blade Dance y logrará esta organización asesinar al corrupto príncipe Arneus quien es el infame hermano mayor de Fianna? ¿Superará Ellis su dolor por perder a Rakka y Reishia a tiempo para participar en la ronda clasificatoria final? ¿Qué es lo que Lurie esconde respecto al pasado de Freya? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=3VZgKIWAgDM** **}**

* * *

 **Goku:** ¡Hola Soy Goku! ¡Veseria, Vesaria o como te llames te haré pagar por el sufrimiento que le causaste a Ellis, en que seas su hermana mayor no te da el derecho de tratarla así, no te tengo miedo grandulona abusiva engreída! ¡¿Te crees mucho no?! ¡Pues haré que dejes de creerte tanto dándote tu merecido! Esto y más en Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance ¡No se lo pierdan!


	16. Equipo Scarlet vs Equipo Velsaria Parte1

Antes de comenzar quería hablar ciertas cosas del capítulo anterior.

El despertar de Tao Pai Pai: Pues esto estaba anunciado hace tiempo y ahora que finalmente ha aparecido este personaje les aseguro que dará bastante de que hablar este personaje icónico de la saga Dragon Ball.

El despertar de Kamito: Bueno, en el primer capítulo ya di pistas sobre esto, pero ahora que ya sucedió puede sincerarme con ustedes y decirles que su aparición de esta forma la tenía planeada desde el principio, tal como ocurrió y creo que será muy interesante en especial cuando se encuentre con Goku.

La rivalidad entre Lurie vs Freya: Esta rivalidad tendrá bastante trama detrás, les aseguro, Lurie dio ciertas pistas sobre ello y creo que si llegan a combatir les aseguro que será impactante y brutal cuando este par de mujeres intelectuales se enfrenten.

La aplastante victoria de Velsaria sobre Ellis: Pues claramente se sabe que en aquel entonces Ellis no era rival para Velsaria, si bien esta Ellis es ligeramente más fuerte gracias a la motivación que le dio Goku pues Velsaria también debido a que ya es miembro del Equipo Inferno donde incrementó sus habilidades con entrenamiento lo cual ya fue explicado en el capítulo.

* * *

Ahora responderé a los comentarios:

 **twisterblake2015:** Gracias por el apoyo amigo y sí, Goku y Velsaria pronto tendrán su pelea por el honor de Ellis. Muchas Gracias por apoyarme en mis fanfics.

 **juanan231283:** Jajajaja, ese equipo sí que era perdedor en Pokemon. Mil Gracias por el apoyo de siempre amigo.

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la aparición de Tao Pai Pai y Kamito. Ahora te explicaré tu duda del porque Kamito se unió al Equipo Inferno, para empezar Kamito no es alguien orgulloso ni terco sino alguien precavido cosa que según la novela de hecho fue lo que le enseñó Greyworth, o sea a ser paciente y a estudiar siempre la situación, Kamito es consciente de que ahora Rubia lo tiene en sus manos y prefiere no oponer resistencia para descubrir exactamente las intenciones de la misma, además este Kamito no tuvo a nadie como Claire ni las demás chicas por lo que es exactamente igual a como era antes, o sea alguien frío y calculador que no se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, por lo que no lo frenará cosas como códigos morales para sus acciones aún si Greyworth le enseñó ciertas cosas, incluso está analizando por sí mismo si las acciones de Rubia son aceptables o no, tampoco él no se caracteriza por ser impulsivo e impaciente ni siquiera en el canon actual, menos aquí donde es casi igual a como era en la escuela de la instrucción excepto por ciertos valores aprendidos de Restia y Greyworth. Me gusta que te parezca interesante lo de Lurie y Freya ya que esta rivalidad dará mucho de qué hablar. Y es muy interesante la pregunta que planteas entre el combate de Goku contra Velsaria, hay bastante en juego entre ellos, en especial para Goku, ya que este principalmente luchará para salvar el honor de Ellis que Velsaria intentó pisotear. Ahora respondo tu otra duda, Tao Pai Pai no es el segundo al mando principalmente por ser el segundo más fuerte, sino porque es a quien Rubia más respeta debido a todo el currículo como asesino frío y despiadado que tiene lo cual es vital en la organización, pero hay una razón más importante que con el correr de los capítulos se irá explicando concretamente, y Muir claramente no es tan fuerte como Tao Pai Pai, tiene una poderosa habilidad de controlar y a la vez descontrolar espíritus pero con eso no es suficiente para superar a Tao Pai Pai, menos ahora que se hizo más poderoso que nunca, así que Tao Pai Pai siempre fue más poderoso que Muir. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas amigos. Muchas Gracias por el apoyo.

 **GX:** Gracias por avisarme, ya lo pude corregir y me alegra que te haya gustado. Respecto a tu duda por como resucitó Kamito, pues en esta organización se usa magia elemental prohibida para resucitar muertos, así de hecho trajeron a Nerphentes Lore y el tipo de magia que usaron exactamente nunca fue explicado, también se sabe que Vivian Melosa es especialista en magia con cadáveres y sellos malditos, por lo que su presencia en esta organización es vital para que la resucitación sea un completo éxito; en el canon no se explicó adecuadamente como funciona esa magia pero puede que en este fanfic más adelante se explique más profundamente. Mil Gracias por apoyar el fanfic.

 **Izagi No Kami:** Muchas gracias por tus buenas palabras amigo me alegran mucho y en cuanto al otro fanfic pues sí te recomiendo que la leas porque ese también es un fanfic donde ocurrirán cosas muy impactantes e interesantes principalmente por ser un multicrossover. Muchas Gracias por apoyarme.

 **BlackGogeta:** Me alegra que te guste. Mil Gracias por apoyar el fanfic.

 **Kashi:** Muchas Gracias por darme el correspondiente reconocimiento amigo, eres alguien muy respetable y me alegra que te guste tanto el fanfic. Te agradezco por el apoyo amigo y mucha suerte con tu canal.

 **alexzero:** Muchas Gracias por el apoyo amigo y Goku seguirá generando impacto en estos lugares. Y sí, ya estas alturas eso se ve, si habrá harem. Lo siento Milk XD. Muchas Gracias por el apoyo.

Sin nada más que añadir comencemos.

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic.**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance**

 **Capítulo 16: Equipo Scarlet vs Equipo Velsaria. Primera Parte.**

* * *

 **/Salón de los Caballeros Sylphid/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=6BxJp2oKdjg &index=13&list=PL4NGze04a4u8InZnmX7M_lRszIILI1Vw2** **}**

Gokiu y Velsaria se miraban con rivalidad y hostilidad, Goku estaba en su pose al estilo tortuga mientras Velsaria estaba en guardia preparada para usar su poderoso elemental waffe, ambos estaban en silencio y cuando finalmente iban a continuar el combate una voz imponente femenina habló en voz alta.

– ¡Deténganse, este tipo de peleas no está permitido! * Dice la voz imponente femenina y para sorpresa de todos allí se trata de la mismísima máxima autoridad dela Academia Espiritual Areishia, La Directora Greyworth quien mira con el ceño fruncido a todos allí, generalmente la misma suele mostrarse relajada pero ahora claramente está molesta no solo por los destrozos del salón de caballeros Sylphid que solo hace poco sufrió reparaciones, sino principalmente por encontrar inconscientes a varias alumnas y herida a Ellis.

– ¡Directora! * Dicen sorprendidos todos allí.

–Sinceramente no necesito demasiadas explicaciones para entender lo que pasó aquí pero les repito, no pueden pelear así nada más en este lugar, más aún ahora después del ataque que sufrimos hace poco tiempo de parte de los criminales * Dice molesta Greyworth, al parecer todo lo sucedido la tiene de mal humor en estos días debido al estrés y este tipo de cosas solo aumentan más eso.

–Los sentimos * Dijeron disculpándose falsamente con miedo las 4 caballeros traidoras, esto molestó a Ellis.

–Yo también me disculpo, simplemente me dejé llevar por estas molestias de aquí * Dice de forma seria, soberbia y arrogante Velsaria.

–Yo también me disculpo Directora, tuvimos una disputa interna aquí y yo por mi parte me dejé llevar por mis emociones * Dice triste Ellis, luego de eso Greyworth mira seriamente al único consiente aquí que no se disculpó, Goku.

–Oye Goku ¿Y tú no tienes nada que decir? * Dice molesta Greyworth, sin embargo a diferencia del resto quienes le tienen profunda admiración y respeto, Goku solo tenía confianza en ella y quizás algo de respeto, pero no admiración mi miedo como para intimidarse ante Greywoth.

–¡Si, quiero patearle el trasero a esta grandulona abusiva que vino a molestar a Ellis, ella es mi compañera de equipo y si se mete con ella se mete también conmigo, no permitiré que lo que hizo quede así nada más ya que claramente ella no se arrepiente de lo que hizo! * Dice en voz alta y molesta con el ceño fruncido Goku.

– ¿Por qué habría de arrepentirme? Ellis es mi hermana menor legalmente, puedo tratarla como yo quiera y tú no puedes interferir ya que no eres de la familia * Dice con seriedad y soberbia Velsaria lo cuál entristeció a Ellis pero enfadó más a Goku.

– ¡Repite eso abusiva, si lo vuelve a decir te aseguro que ni la directora impedirá que te dé tu merecido! * Grita enfadado Goku.

– ¡Oye, respeta a la señorita Velsaria enano! * Dice Clarissa en voz alta con molestia.

– ¡CÁLLATE! * Grita fuertemente Goku enojado sin siquiera mirarla generando miedo no solo en Clarissa sino en sus otras 3 compañeras de grupo, Goku realmente estaba molesto como pocas veces suele estarlo.

– ¿Te quieres hacer el interesante? Pues como dijo la Directora, no podemos luchar así que me retiro * Dice Velsaria con burla y seriedad empezando a retirarse del lugar pero para su sorpresa con su velocidad Goku apareció justo enfrente suyo mirándola a los ojos seriamente.

– ¿A dónde vas cobarde, acaso me tienes miedo? * Dice Goku con seriedad molestando esto bastante a Velsaria.

– ¡¿Miedo?! ¡Por si no lo sabes soy la más fuerte alumna que ha tenido esta academia en los últimos años! * Dice molesta Velsaria perdiendo la calma y frialdad que suele mostrar.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿No querrás decir la segunda más fuerte? * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Goku sorprendiendo tal osadía a las 4 alumnas traidoras y molestando ahora de sobremanera a Velsaria.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves maldito simio?! * Grita enfadada Velsaria a lo que Goku solo le saca la lengua.

– ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! Mientras discutían me comuniqué con las de enfermería, ellas vendrán a atender a estas alumnas inconscientes * Dice con un suspiro de fastidio Greyworth aunque claramente no disminuía la tensión entre Goku y Velsaria pero sí logró calmar la preocupación de Ellis por sus camaradas.

–Les diré lo que va a pasar aquí, en 3 días se llevará a cabo la ronda clasificatoria final para ir al Gran Torneo del Blade Dance, como sabrán se disputarán tres enfrentamientos entre dos equipos cada uno por lo que en total ese días participarán los 5 equipos mejores ubicados en el ranking más el equipo que tenga Velsaria debido a los récords que logró en los rankings de los últimos años además de haber sido la única representante de esta academia en el último torneo del Blade Dance que hubo hace 3 años, pero sin embargo habíamos decidido que los 3 encuentros se llevarían a cabo por sorteo, pero debido a lo acontecido el sorteo solo se llevará a cabo para 4 equipos los cuales no serán ni El Equipo de Velsaria ni El Equipo Scarlet ya que ustedes se enfrentarán obligatoriamente entre sí para que solo uno de sus equipos vaya al Gran Blade Dance * Dice seriamente Greyworth sorprendiendo a casi todas allí menos a Goku quien puso una sonrisa de emoción por esto.

Todos allí se quedaron mirando en silencio hasta que finalmente Velsaria decidió romper el mismo.

– ¡Ustedes 4, vengan conmigo, creo que tienen cierto potencial, así que las acepto en mi equipo! * Dijo con voz de mando Velsaria a los 4 caballeros traidores quienes pusieron una cara de amplia felicidad para luego acercarse a Velsaria e inclinarse cortésmente.

– ¡Gracias Señorita Velsaria! * Dicen cortésmente las 4 quienes si admiran a Velsaria.

–¡Son Goku, si bien la pelea será por equipos, estas 4 se encargarán de aplastar a tu equipo incluyendo a mi blandengue hermana mientras yo te destruyo y humillo frente a todos los espectadores! * Dice en voz alta y de forma seria Velsaria.

–Bla Bla Bla ¡Además de grandulona abusiva eres una engreída y habladora! ¡En nuestro combate la directora no nos va a interrumpir, te enseñaré el poder del estilo Kame y también confío en que las mi equipo les patearán el trasero a esas 4 tontas que están allí! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante mirando al recién formado Equipo Velsaria.

– Veo necesitas modales simio vulgar * Dice Velsaria con seriedad y burla.

– ¿Simio vulgar? Siempre me preguntaba quién era el idiota que le enseñó esas frases a alguien sin mala intención como Ellis, creo que ya encontré a la idiota * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante y burla causando enojo en Velsaria.

– ¡¿Idiota, me llamaste Idiota?! * Dice enfadada Velsaria mirándose con el ceño fruncido ambos.

–Como dije, la mayoría de los problemas los arreglamos aquí con un Blade Dance y que mejor que hacerlo con espectadores y en la ronda de clasificatoria final, allí en el Astral Zero nadie los molestará y podrán pelear a su antojo y el premio será llevar a su equipo al gran torneo * Dice Greyworth y todos asienten.

–Muy bien Son Goku, me encargaré de aplastarte con todo mi poder, lamentaras haberme desafiado * Dice imponente Velsaria.

–No lo lograras porque yo ganaré esa pelea y mi equipo irá al torneo * Dice Goku con confianza y seriedad.

Luego de decir esto Velsaria se quedó mirando en silencio a Ellis quien la miraba triste, ambos se miraron en silencio por varios segundos hasta que Velsaria simplemente voltea para retirarse.

– ¡Equipo Velsaria, vámonos! * Ordena Velsaria y sus nuevas compañeras de equipo las cuales eran los 4 caballeros Sylphid desertoras se van con ella.

Luego de esto Ellis queda con una mirada de tristeza hacia el suelo.

–Bueno, ahora lo mejor es que descansen, en solo 3 días será su ultimo Blade Dance aquí así que prepárense * Dice la Directora Greyworth con voz de mando asintiendo los mismos pero de repente Ellis cae y pierde el conocimiento.

– ¡¿Ellis que tienes?! ¡Ellis! * Dice Goku preocupado pero Ellis no responde ya que perdió el conocimiento no solo por el daño físico de su batalla contra su hermana sino por el daño mental que le provocó ser traicionada por sus propias camaradas y por ser humillada de esa forma por su propia hermana.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=6BxJp2oKdjg &index=13&list=PL4NGze04a4u8InZnmX7M_lRszIILI1Vw2** **}**

* * *

 **/Cuarto de Elis, algunas horas después/**

– ¡¿Qué paso?! * Decía en voz alta Ellis quien acaba de despertar de la cama de su cuarto siendo ya de noche pero para su sorpresa encontró sentado a su lado a un Goku sonriente.

–Me alegra que despertaras Ellis, esas señoras llamadas Enfermeras pensaron que lo mejor era traerte aquí en tu habitación, te revisaron y no encontraron heridas serias así que por eso pudieron curarte fácilmente; también vinieron a verte todo el resto de nuestro equipo pero ya se fueron aunque te dejaron comida pero yo decidí quedarme más tiempo * Dice Goku con una sonrisa a lo que Ellis responde también con una sonrisa aunque triste.

–Gracias Goku y mándale mis agradecimientos a Claire, Rinslet, y la princesa Fianna por favor * Dice con una sonrisa triste Ellis.

–No hay problema, pero quisiera que me digas que sucedió entre tú y esas 5 chicas que hizo que pelearan allí * Dice seriamente Goku y Ellis da un suspiro de resignación y empieza a contarle todo lo sucedido a Goku quien aprieta sus puños con enojo frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡Pero que malas son, como pudieron traicionarte de esa forma no solo a ti sino también a tus amigas que ya no están para defenderse, esas 5 son unas cobardes! * Dice enojado Goku en voz alta.

–Así es, ahora tendré que enfrentar a quienes fueran mis propias camaradas hasta hace poco y peor aún, están en el equipo de quien fuera mi maestra, mi propia hermana mayor * Dice triste Ellis.

– ¡¿Ella es tu hermana y tu maestra?! * Dice Goku sorprendido.

–Así es, si no fuera por mi hermana no solo no llegaría a ser un caballero Sylphid, sino que probablemente no sabría pelear como lo hago ni tampoco tendría la ideología que tengo hoy día * Dice triste Ellis.

– ¿Pues podrías hablarme de ella? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Está bien, te contaré algunas cosas sobre ella, primero que nada ella pertenecía a una familia noble inferior pero su madre murió luego de darle a luz y su padre de una enfermedad incurable por lo que fue dada en adopción, y mis padres la adoptaron ya que en un principio no logran tener un hijo propio, Velsaria iba a convertirse en sucesora de la dinastía Fahrengart, hasta que yo nací de una forma sorpresiva, y según la ley de nuestra familia la prioridad para ser sucesor de nuestro clan siempre la deben de tener los Fahrengart de sangre pura por lo que yo pasé a ser la futura escogida, sin embargo debido a las aptitudes que ella demostró fue la encargada de prepararme durante mi infancia, a pesar de eso ella nunca se molestó ni tuvo actitudes de celos como quizás otros lo hubieran tenido, ella cuidaba de mi desinteresadamente con el tiempo no porque fuera su obligación sino porque realmente quería hacerlo, me entrenó y capacito para comportarme como una noble, pero ella nunca demostraba ser una noble despectiva, sino todo lo contrario, solía incluso defender a los más carenciados y débiles queriendo mostrarles siempre a todos que deben fortalecerse de espíritu para salir adelante, demostraba valentía y fuerza de voluntad en cada misión peligrosa que le tocaba hacer, y si bien me entrenaba duro cuando estábamos con tiempo libre jugábamos juntas y nos divertíamos * Dice Ellis con una sonrisa triste.

– ¡Vaya, sí que era una persona diferente a diferencia de cómo es ahora! * Dice impresionado Goku.

–Así es, de hecho recuerdo unas enseñanzas muy valiosas que me dio alguna vez * Dice Ellis con una sonrisa combinada con tristeza recordando cosas muy importantes entre ellas.

* * *

 **/Flashback/**

Velsaria Ellis estaban entrenando subiendo en una montaña rocosa de gran altura, esto ocurría un año antes de la participación de Velsaria en el Blade Dance donde sería derrotada por Ren Ashbell, la montaña que escalaban tenía un camino dificultoso para llegar a la cima, Velsaria claramente lucía más pequeña que ahora mientras que Ellis luce como una pequeña niña aunque con el mismo peinado que ahora.

– ¡Vamos Ellis, debes subir! * Dice Velsaria en la cima de una montaña instando a su hermana a que suba a la cima para alcanzarla pero Ellis tenía dificultades.

– ¡Ya no puedo hermana mayor, este es mi limite, no soy fuerte como tú! ¡Ayúdame o me voy a caer! * Dice la pequeña Ellis llorando.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=YPD1tWhRtQk** **}**

– ¡No seas tonta, quizás aún no eres fuerte pero eso de la fuerza no lo es todo, sino la voluntad, no pierdas tu voluntad de seguir hermana, sigue y llega a la cima! * Grita Velsaria seria con intención de motivar a su hermana lo cual consigue ya que la pequeña Ellis deja de llorar poniendo un rostro de determinación.

– ¡Lo haré, por mi hermana lo lograré! * Dice Ellis esforzándose al máximo para llegar a la cima produciéndose pequeñas heridas en sus manos por la rocas puntiagudas pero finalmente con mucho esfuerzo llega a la cima quedando acostada en el suelo boca para arriba respirando agitadamente cerrando los ojos pero luego al abrirlos de vuelta estaba su hermana mayor pasándole una botella con agua mostrándole la misma una sonrisa serena en su rostro, Ellis también sonríe y agarra la botella con gusto bebiendo el agua de ella.

– ¿Ves lo que puedes lograr al poner toda tu voluntad en algo hermana, con voluntad puedes ir más allá de la fuerza? * Dice sonriendo Velsaria mientras pone algunas bandas en las pequeñas heridas de su hermanita, al mismo tiempo esta asentía con una sonrisa.

– ¡Gracias Hermana, te lo debo todo a ti! * Dice Ellis emocionada.

–Claro que no, tu voluntad es fuerte Ellis y eso ayudara a que te hagas fuerte, de esa manera estoy segura que serás una gran líder de los Fahrengart en el futuro * Dice con una sonrisa Velsaria.

–Pero tú lo mereces más hermana, tu voluntad junto con tu fuerza es más grande que la mía, es injusto que no seas tú la escogida * Dice con una sonrisa triste Ellis.

–No pienses en eso, además yo no ambiciono eso y sé que tu llegaras a ser mejor líder de lo que yo llegaré a ser * Dice Velsaria sonriendo.

– ¿Pero porque hermana? * Pregunta curiosa Ellis.

–Porque tienes un corazón puro lleno de amor, alguien como tú nunca vería como meros soldados a los camaradas a su cargo, sino como compañeros con quienes pelear codo o codo protegiéndose mutuamente, nunca olvides eso Ellis, siempre mira a tus camaradas como compañeros y no como simples peones, solo así serás una gran líder * Dice Velsaria con una sonrisa revolviendo el cabello de su pequeña hermana quien también sonríe ante esto.

– ¡Gracias por creer en mí, no te decepcionaré hermana! * Dice la pequeña Ellis feliz.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=YPD1tWhRtQk** **}**

 **/Fin de Flashback/**

* * *

–Y es así como se comportaba mi hermana en aquellos tiempos, por eso yo la admiraba mucho ya que a pesar de su juventud demostraba una madurez y convicción que incluso adultos nunca llegan a desarrollar * Dice con una sonrisa triste Ellis.

–Es increíble que alguien cambie tanto, ¿Qué fue lo que la cambio? * Dijo Goku curioso a lo que Ellis puso una mirada triste.

–No puedo asegurarlo a ciencia cierta pero todo empezó un año después de esa charla, poco después del torneo del Blade Dance donde ella participó, allí cambió todo para mal de una forma que yo jamás pensé que pasaría * Dijo triste Ellis.

* * *

 **/Flashback Hace 3 años, día del Torneo del Blade Dance(Esto es un flashback mezclado con cosas que Ellis vio y recuerda personalmente, y cosas que sucedieron sin que ella supiera pero que explica la razón del comportamiento actual de su hermana)/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VnySwablf3o** **}**

Velsaria se estaba preparando para ingresar a su primer combate en el torneo, en esta ocasión las formas de combates no eran por equipos sino individuales por lo que cada uno debía luchar por su cuenta, también a diferencia de ahora en este tiempo solo iba una sola representante por imperio e incluso algunas de forma independiente, o sea que Velsaria era la única representante de la Academia Espiritual Areishia además de ser la líder de los Caballeros Sylphid, la misma estaba algo nerviosa debido a que según se sabe hay muchas elementalistas poderosas en distintos imperios entre los que destacaba Luminaris Saint Leisched conocida como **'La Paladín'** quien representaba al reino que justamente hace más de 10 años tuvo al ganador del último Blade Dance, El Santo Reyno de Lugia; si bien a Velsaria la colocan como una de las principales candidatas, debido a que Luminaris representa al imperio de donde estuvo la última campeona definitivamente la hace la rival a vencer, Velsaria cerraba sus ojos respirando profundamente sentada en una roca, la pequeña Ellis la estaba acompañando para que no permanezca sola en este momento aunque notaba su nerviosismo, sin embargo la concentración de Velsaria se vería interrumpida por alguien que se le acercó mirándola a la cara.

– ¿Así que tú eres Velsaria Eva Fahrengart? * Dice una voz femenina refinada, seria y elegante, Velsaria al abrir los ojos se sorprende que quien le habla y mira con unos ojos tan hermosos capaces de cautivar incluso a otras mujeres es la propia Luminaris.

– ¡Pero si usted es Luminaris El Paladín! * Dice sorprendida y con respeto Velsaria.

–No es necesario esa cortesía, todas aquí somos rivales así que por ende somos iguales * Dice con seriedad Luminaris.

–Tienes razón, ¿Pero qué te trae por aquí? * Dice curiosa Velsaria.

–Solo quería conocer a quien colocan como mi supuesta potencial rival, y siento cierto potencial latente en tu interior pero te lo digo con franqueza, no creo que tengas el nivel para ganarme * Dice Luminaris no con soberbia pero si con franqueza, esto hace que Velsaria dé una sonrisa irónica.

–No lo sabremos hasta que lo comprobemos, quizás tu ganes en experiencia y puede que en poder de batalla, he oído de tus hazañas y siendo tan joven incluso te ven como un gran potencial militar dentro del Santo Reino de Lugia, pero yo no me dejaré vencer, con mi voluntad me levantaré las veces que sean necesarias para vencer * Dice con determinación Velsaria y esto gustó mucho a la pequeña Ellis que estaba a su lado.

–Me gusta tu determinación, El Blade Dance no es solo un torneo de combates sino también una ceremonia en honor a Los Señores Elementales, y la fuerte voluntad también es importante para satisfacerlos; espero que nos toque enfrentarnos ya que sería interesante combatir contigo a pesar de todo * Dice seriamente Luminaris.

–Lo mismo digo, eres una elementalista que admiro y respeto pero esa es justamente una razón por la que deseo vencerte * Dice Velsaria con una sonrisa desafiante mientras Luminaris no demuestra emoción para luego voltear y retirarse.

–Suerte en el primer duelo que te toque, Nos Vemos * Dice despidiéndose Luminaris a lo que Velsaria también responde despidiéndose cortésmente y así Luminaris se retiró.

La pequeña Ellis se sorprendió de que alguien famosa como Luminaris se interesara en su hermana.

– ¡Hermana, la propia Paladín tiene interés en enfrentarte! * Dice sorprendida Ellis pero al mirar a su hermana a esta se le nota sudando en su frente de nerviosismo.

– ¿Hermana te sucede algo? * Pregunta la pequeña Ellis preocupada.

–Sí, estoy algo nerviosa, no cabe duda que esto se siente muy distinto a las rondas clasificatorias de la academia, siento a varias elementalistas con grandes poderes, incluso siento a alguien podría estar a la par con Luminaris o incluso superarla * Dijo con nerviosismo y temblándole las piernas a Velsaria, este es el primer Blade Dance de la misma y estando a la vista de mucha gente, en especial los propios Señores Elementales que de alguna parte la observarán, sumado a la calidad y poder de todas las que compiten hace que Velsaria sienta bastante nerviosismo, en eso Ellis la abraza fuertemente gesto que sorprende a Velsaria.

–No te rindas hermana, tú tienes una gran voluntad, eso me enseñaste, demuéstrales que eres especial * Dice Ellis con determinación mientras abrazaba a su hermana mayor quien ante esto sonríe tranquilizándose y procede a revolver el cabello de su hermanita con cariño como siempre lo hacía.

–Tienes razón, no sé en qué estaba pensando, descuida, no dejaré que nadie quebrante mi espíritu por más fuerte que sea * Dice con determinación Velsaria.

– ¡Esa es mi hermana! * Dice emocionada Ellis sin embargo su conversación se vería interrumpida por alguien que hablaba por un altavoz.

– ¡Señorita Velsaria Eva Fahrengart! ¡Señorita Ren Ashbell! ¡Por favor preséntense al área de combate para proceder a comenzar el primer duelo del Gran Torneo del Blade Dance! * Dice por un altavoz una mujer quien llama a quienes tendrían el primer encuentro.

–Creo que me llaman, ve con el abuelo entre el público, daré todo de mí en este combate * Dice sonriendo Velsaria.

– ¡Está bien, ve con todo hermana! * Dice la pequeña Ellis dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a su hermana quien asiente sonriendo yéndose así Ellis con su abuelo y Velsaria para encarar a su oponente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VnySwablf3o** **}**

* * *

 **/Lugar de los espectadores/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=dVFFGWY31JM** **}**

Estaba por empezar el gran evento del Gran Torneo del Blade Dance, estallaban fuegos artificiales en el cielo que indicaba el comienzo del gran evento, habían muchas personas de varias naciones aquí e incluso estaba la máxima autoridad política en la mayor parte del mundo, El Rey Perro quien fue un invitado de honor por estas naciones, el mismo si bien tiene autoridad en prácticamente la mayor parte del mundo, debido a que estas tierras están al otro lado de donde gobierna este Perro humanoide algunos se sorprenden de su apariencia mientras que otros ya lo conocían no solo por su apariencia, si no por su gran labor de defender siempre la democracia y la justicia, ya que a pesar del inmenso poder político que este posee ha demostrado ser bastante incorruptible y honorable. El mismo era un gran amigo del patriarca de los Fahrengart quien es abuelo de Ellis y Velsaria

–Oye Fahrengart, debe ser un orgullo para ti ver competir a tu nieta en este tipo de competencia * Dice El Rey Perro.

–Así es su majestad, Velsaria ha demostrado ser toda una Fahrengart, es una de las candidatas a ganar, pero aunque no logre la victoria sé que ella demostrará el orgullo de un Fahrengart y tú Ellis pon atención ya que este será el primer Blade Dance que observas y algún día tú también estarás allí compitiendo contra las mejores * Dice El Anciano Fahrengart a su amigo y luego hablándole con seriedad a su nieta quien asiente sonriente.

– ¡Si abuelo, estuve con mi hermana y aunque esta algo nerviosa sé que dará todo sí! * Dice sonriendo la pequeña Ellis a lo que su abuelo procede a acariciarle la cabeza a su nieta.

–Es normal que esté nerviosa ya que es su primera vez en este tipo de eventos, pero sé que podrá lidiar con eso y demostrar toda su capacidad hija * Dice el anciano a su nieta quien asiente sonriendo.

– ¡Damas y Caballeros ahora comenzará el Gran Torneo del Blade Dance, las participantes Ren Ashbell y Velsaria Eva Fahrengart se enfrentarán ahora! * Dice la anunciadora vitoreando de alegría el público, está demás decir que varias futuras competidoras del Blade Dance en el futuro están entre el público siendo en esta época unas niñas, entre las que destacaban Claire, Fianna y Rinslet quienes miraban expectantes este duelo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=dVFFGWY31JM** **}**

* * *

 **/Zona del campo de batalla del Astral Zero/**

Velsaria caminaba hacia su encuentro lentamente pero sin que Ellis su hermana lo sepa ella aún tenía nervios pero no por el público ni por ser su primera vez en un evento así, era algo más como si su cerebro le alertara de que este evento podría cambiar su vida para siempre y no precisamente para bien sino todo lo contrario además de ese extraordinario poder que sentía que tenía una de las competidoras y no era Luminaris; Velsaria tiene una extraordinaria habilidad de percepción incluso más de lo que ella cree, la misma iba vestida con el uniforme de la academia y con las armaduras que usan los caballeros Sylphid.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=yfenX-WiEfM** **}**

Finalmente esta llega al campo de batalla estando con sudor en su frente, en el mismo no había casi nada más que pasto verde, y luego de poco tiempo llegó la oponente de Velsaria quien aparentaba para su sorpresa apenas ser un año mayor que su hermana menor, se trata de una hermosa joven con pelo largo castaño que llega hasta sus caderas, ojos azules brillantes y lleva puesto un atuendo parecido a las que usan las sacerdotisas japonesas de color blanco en la parte de arriba y de color negro azulado en los que serían sus pantalones y una gran abertura azul insertada en el borde de los mismos, su estatura era más baja que Velsaria siendo casi igual que Ellis, la misma tenía una sonrisa serena en su rostro sin ninguna malicia en su rostro hermoso y digno, esto cautivaba y causaba admiración a varios que observaban entre el público e incluso Velsaria se sorprendía por la elegancia que demostraba sobre todo al pararse.

–"Parece que ella fue preparada para demostrar mucha elegancia a pesar de ser una elementalista independiente, pero con eso no se gana aquí" * Decía en su mente Velsaria seriamente pero de repente amplió sus ojos en shock ya que pudo comprobar que el tremendo poder que sentía que incluso superaba a Luminaris proviene de esta pequeña.

–"¡Imposible, esta chiquilla no puede tener semejante poder oculto siendo tan joven!" Dice en su mente Velsaria reavivando por completo su nerviosismo que levemente se había apaciguado.

Velsaria ahora no solo tenía una expresión de nerviosismo sino incluso de algo de miedo temblándole las piernas, ella en sus misiones incluso llegó a enfrentar a peligrosos criminales y asesinos pero ninguno de esos a pesar de causarle dificultades en batalla le causó algo cercano al miedo como ahora lo tenía en este mismo momento, empezaba a no gustarle tener un buen talento para sentir la magia elemental de otras elementalistas ya que por culpa de eso tenía la piel de gallina a tal punto de que está sudando incluso antes de pelear.

–"¡Es ella, el poder que vengo sintiendo sin duda es de ella!" * Dijo intimidada y nerviosa Velsaria, finalmente sonaría una gran campana que serviría como señal de empezar el combate.

– ¡Comiencen el combate! * Grita la anunciadora como señal a que empieza el combate entre Velsaria y la joven misteriosa, sin embargo ninguna de las dos se movía, Velsaria seguía mirando nerviosa y temerosa a su oponente mientras esta seguía con su sonrisa serena, esto extrañaba a todo el público ya que ninguna atacaba, la tal Ren Ashbell ya tenía su elemental waffe en su espalda que es la mismísima y autentica espada Vorpal mientras Velsaria está temblando y aún no ha sacado su waffe, las dos se miraban fijamente pero el combate no empezaba, el público empezaba a hablar de esto y algunos incluso se estaban quejando.

* * *

 **/Zona de los espectadores/**

– ¡¿Qué pasa hermana?! * Dice en voz alta la pequeña preocupada debido a que esto no es propio en lo absoluto de Velsaria ya que ella no suele demostrar temor ante nadie, pero aquí está actuando muy diferente.

–Velsaria no está actuando como ella misma, algo anda mal * Dice su abuelo serio y preocupado acariciándose la barbilla.

–"Hermana" * Dice preocupada Ellis por su hermana.

–No sé si esa joven está siendo cautelosa o si…. * Dice a medias El Rey Perro sin querer completar su oración para no hacer enojar a su amigo El Anciano Fahrengart pero este solo mira en silencio y serio a su nieta.

* * *

 **/Zona del campo de batalla del Astral Zero/**

–"¡¿Qué rayos te sucede cuerpo, muévete, muévete?!" * Dice en su mente Velsaria temerosa.

En eso como si estuviera cansada de esperar Ren Ashbell decide sacar su waffe sosteniéndola con su mano izquierda de forma invertida lo cual hizo que intimidara todavía más a Velsaria y cuando movió su oponente una pierna como si fuera a dar un paso Velsaria dio un salto hacia atrás como un animal asustado temiendo que Ren Ashbell la ataque inmediatamente con su espada, esto no la hacía quedar para nada bien a Velsaria públicamente ya que demostraba con esto un claro miedo, este público si bien es mucho más educado y amable que el de Tenkaichi Budokai de a poco empiezan a hartarse por la actitud de Velsaria, algunos ya empezaban a quejarse para enojo de El Anciano Fahrengart y su nieta Ellis a quienes no les gusta que hablen mal de Velsaria.

–"¡Imbécil, no es hacia acá que debías moverte cuerpo, sino hacia adelante, soy Velsaria, una Fahrengart, por mi academia, por mi familia fallecida, por mi familia adoptiva que me acogió, por mis padres, por mi abuelo y por sobre todo por mi hermana Ellis que me considera su héroe, no puedo perder!" * Grita con determinación en su mente Velsaria.

– ¡Escúchame tú, no sé qué tan fuerte seas pero no me importa, no perderé contra ti, daré todo en este combate, te enseñaré mi voluntad la cual nunca lograrás destruir! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! * Grita Velsaria con el ceño fruncido, determinación y sudor en su frente, sus palabras se ganaron varios aplausos entre el público y emocionó a su pequeña hermana Ellis quien derramó algunas pocas lágrimas y su abuelo que puso una sonrisa de satisfacción, sin embargo Ren Ashbell no dejaba de sonreír lo cual molestaba a Velsaria quien se molestaba de que su oponente aparentemente no la tome enserio.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=yfenX-WiEfM** **}**

– ¡Te borraré esa sonrisa de tu cara cuando te venza! ¡Oh armadura discreta, cúbreme para demostrar una defensa y ataque de gran poder al enemigo, Silent Fortress! * Grita Velsaria el canto e inmediatamente unas partículas de luz empiezan a cubrir su cuerpo, era una gran armadura que era como una fortaleza gigante que la protegía casi totalmente dejando solo al descubierto parte de su rostro donde se encontraban sus ojos, la gigantesca armadura era de un color negro rojizo pero lo que más caracterizaba a esa armadura era un par de grandes cañones que poseía en sus hombros, pareciera una especie de vehículo de guerra o robot gigante conducido con la magia de Velsaria, esto impresionó a los espectadores e incluso Ren Ashbell dejó su sonrisa para poner una mirada seria, varios espectadores veían con esto una victoria segura de Velsaria pero no ella misma quien entiende que esta pelea no es ningún juego debido al enorme poder de su rival.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg** **}**

–"No es seguro ganar incluso luchando con todo mi poder, ellos no lo ven pero cuando invoqué a mi fortaleza silenciosa su aura empezó a concentrarse, está preparando un ataque certero para vencerme, definitivamente quiere destruirme de forma rápida con un solo ataque, pero no lo permitiré, debo calcular los espacios donde podría moverse para atacar y como contrarrestarla" * Dice Velsaria con seriedad quien empieza a mirar de forma rápida en distintas direcciones de forma prudente para que su oponente no descubra su táctica, una capacidad extraordinaria que posee Velsaria es saber calcular decenas de formas en cómo podría atacarla su oponente, pero su mejor virtud aún es que sus análisis son casi siempre completamente correctos, razón por la cual desde que se convirtió en toda una elementalista consagrada no ha perdido nunca una batalla ni siquiera con elementalistas más experimentadas que ella, luego de mirar a todas las direcciones posibles cerró sus ojos para procesar la información encontrada y poder calcular con concentración casi en su totalidad los movimientos que hará el enemigo, aunque pareciera que esto sucede por varios minutos en realidad son muy pocos segundos lo que le lleva a hacer esto, finalmente abre sus ojos lo cual indica que ha logrado predecir los movimientos que hará Ren Ashbell.

–"Lo tengo, ya sé cómo se moverá y también como derrotarla" * Dice Velsaria con seriedad en su mente mientras Ren Ashbell se preparaba para atacarla.

–"Es una elementalista espadachín sin que aparente tener mucha fuerza física aunque tampoco creo que tenga poca, así que su fuerte es la velocidad, al ser mi waffe de esta forma querrá aprovechar su velocidad para esquivar mis supuestos lentos ataques hasta finalmente clavarme con su espada con poder concentrado y derrotarme, es muy fácil suponer que ese es su plan" * Dice seriamente Velsaria de forma analítica.

–"Se ira moviendo en zigzag primero se moverá en el suelo esquivando los disparos de mis cañones por la derecha, luego por la izquierda, luego por la derecha otra vez, y cuando yo piense que repetirá por la izquierda esquivará ágilmente con un giro elegante y presumido mis disparos supuestamente desesperados al no acertarle ninguno, así aterrizará justo enfrente de mi ser y me intentará derrotar apuñalándome en mi pecho con su poderoso waffe que claramente no debe ser uno ordinario, sin embargo esa táctica final será su perdición, la haré creer que ataco desesperadamente con mis cañones, pero no pondré demasiada energía en mis disparos, claramente ella esquivará como yo dije pero en el momento que haga ese giro elegante donde intentará lucirse usaré al máximo mi energía restante para dispararle con todo mi poder, de esa forma en pleno aire no podrá esquivarlo recibiendo de lleno el ataque y con ello estará derrotada, esa es la única forma de ganar que se me ocurre * Dice analíticamente Velsaria manteniendo su seriedad pero habiendo pensado en una gran táctica para ganar.

Finalmente Ren Ashbell empieza a correr hacia Velsaria.

–"¡Es ahora o nunca!" * Grita Velsaria empezando a disparar sus cañones sin mucho poder pero poniendo un falso rostro de desesperación mientras Ren Ashbell esquivaba su ataque se movía tal como ella predecía que lo haría, los disparos creaban varios cráteres en el suelo, la forma en cómo se movía Ren Ashbell impresionaba a todos los espectadores ya que lo hacía con bastante elegancia moviéndose en Zigzag, pero Velsaria estaba satisfecha de que Ren Ashbell no fuera en lo absoluto en contra de lo que ella predijo.

–"¡Sí, ahora salta arriba y ejecuta tu giro elegante, mientras doy esos disparos inútiles estoy concentrando todo mi máximo poder en mi espalda, donde tú no puedes verlo Ren Ashbell, acércate a tu derrota! * Dice en su mente esperanzada Velsaria, finalmente Ren Ashbell ejecuta el salto giratorio elegante en el aire en un intento de ser sorpresiva Ren Ashbell.

–"¡Oh cañones, destruyan a mis enemigos con su impactantes poderes, THE DOUBLE CANNON MAXIMUS!" * Grita en su mente Velsaria y con su máximo poder disparar sus cañones que ahora demostraban un enorme poder a punto de impactar a su enemigo que en el aire no podría esquivar semejante ataque.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg** **}**

–"¡Lo logré!" * Dijo con positivismo y alegre Velsaria.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=vlOsP4N8iso** **}**

Pero para su shock pasaría algo que no esperaba en lo absoluto y que destruyó por completo su táctica, y es que para horror de Velsaria mientras Ren Ashbell hacía su giro elegante cortó en varias partes sus dos ataques lanzados de sus cañones desviándose todo los fragmentos y explotando en el aire dejando con terror a Velsaria ya que nunca pensó que Ren Ashbell cortaría como si fueran simple mantequilla sus poderosos proyectiles mágicos dejándola con un temor muchas veces más grande que de lo que sentía antes de luchar.

–"¡No, Esto no puede ser, pero si puse todo mi energía en ese ataque que puede volar en pedazos a espíritus de alto nivel, incluso a espíritus archi demonios!" * Dijo en shock Velsaria y estando agotada al usar semejante cantidad de energía por lo que no podría moverse para esquivar ataque alguno de Ren Ashbell quien finalmente se dirige a aterrizar cerca de Velsaria y al aterrizar dio un salto hacia ella agarrando su espada con sus dos manos y de forma invertida preparándose para destruir la poderosa armadura fortaleza de Velsaria quien solo se cubre como puede y por primera vez con una aguda voz Ren Ashbell diría unas palabras, las cuales son para ejecutar la técnica con la que planea derrotar a Velsaria.

– ¡Arte de la espada absoluta! ¡Primera Forma, PURPLE LIGHTNING! * Grita con una voz aguerrida pero refinada y aguda Ren Ashbell el nombre de su técnica dirigiendo la punta de su espada rodeada de su energía de color negro noche y finalmente impactando el pecho de la gran armadura fortaleza produciéndose una explosión de la misma sacando Ren Ashbell su espada Vorpal y apartándose, luego de esto la armadura fortaleza dañada y casi completamente destruida se desvanece completamente quedando una Velsaria parada pero con heridas internas echando saliva por la boca y los ojos en blanco mirando al cielo.

– ¡Buargh! * Dice escupiendo saliva Velsaria quien no recibió un peor daño solo por la protección de su armadura pero la misma no la salvó de los daños recibidos los cuales están a punto de hacerle perder el conocimiento, todos estaban impresionados por la hazaña que logró ahora Ren Ashbell ya que detuvo con mucha facilidad un ataque altamente destructivo como el que le lanzó Velsaria además de darle un certero golpe a la misma, y lo que más se destaca es que desde que ambos se decidieron a luchar hasta este suceso de ahora solo pasaron 25 segundos, todo ocurrió de una forma muy rápida.

Velsaria también estaba impresionada por su rival debido al enorme poder que le mostró, además de la elegancia y la valentía que mostró para destruir su más poderoso ataque, en eso sus ojos volvían levemente a la normalidad para mirar al público impresionado por su rival, pero también observó cómo su propia hermana miraba también impresionada a su rival, Velsaria se sentía completamente humillada, deshecha, y lo peor es que ella misma admiraba a su propia rival por la proeza que hizo, esto aunque por un lado la hacía sentirse orgullosa de caer ante tal adversario por el otro se siente impotente al quedar como alguien extremadamente débil en comparación con su rival quien no dejó caer una sola gota de sudor; esta era la peor humillación que ha recibido en toda su vida, por eso tenía miedo, no solo por el poder de su oponente sino por el mal presentimiento de que esta derrota que marcaría su vida para siempre podía ocurrir, incluso ella misma siente que lo ha perdido todo, la confianza de los Fahrengart, el respeto de distintos imperios como una gran elementalista incluyendo a quien admiraba y quería enfrentar, Luminaris, pero lo que más lamentaría es que siente que perdió lo más valioso que tenía en su vida, su hermana Ellis, era su vida, su razón para luchar, al ser despojada de su derecho de ser la sucesora de los Fahrengart ser un ejemplo para Ellis era todo lo que tenía, pero en una sola batalla todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos y no iba a permitirlo.

En una impresionante muestra de voluntad cuando el cuerpo de Velsaria estaba cayendo hacia atrás la misma con su máximo esfuerzo lo evitaba, no quería caer de ninguna forma por un solo golpe del enemigo, quería al menos tener la fuerza para levantarse y forzar a Ren Ashbell a que le de otro golpe con su espada incluso si eso le costaba su propia vida.

–"No, no puedo caer así, mi voluntad me debe ayudar a levantarme, si pierdo por un solo golpe perderé a mi hermana, no permitiré que mi hermana me mire con lastima, quiero ser su héroe aunque muera, mátame Ren Ashbell, me has quitado mi lugar como la heroína de mi hermana así que mátame para caer como lo más cercano a un héroe" * Dice en su mente Velsaria como si desesperadamente quisiera que su pensamiento llegara a Ren Ashbell para que acabe con ella, presenciar a su hermana ver de esa forma a Ren Ashbell y verla a ella con lastima era un dolor inmenso que no soportaba, su orgullo se está destruyendo, de una forma admirable se está esforzando para quedar completamente de pie extendiendo sus manos hacia sus costados.

– ¡Velsaria, hija ya basta! ¡Detengan este combate ahora! * Grita desesperado su abuelo El Patriarca Fahrengart quien ve que si Velsaria sigue así incluso si el Blade Dance reduce los daños puede morir.

Ellis quien había admirado al oponente de su hermana así como varias futuras grandes elementalistas que observaban el duelo, ahora salió del trance al ver el estado de su hermana quien estando derrotada se negaba a caer inconsciente y por ende abandonar la lucha.

– ¡Hermana, detente! * Grita Ellis con lágrimas pero Velsaria debido a los daños internos no escuchaba absolutamente nada, sus sentidos le fallaban, aún se intentaba poner completamente de pie.

–"¡No voy a caer, me pondré de pie para recibir un último golpe de Ren Ashbell!" ¡AAARGH! * Decía primero en su mente para luego dar un grito de guerra Velsaria, esto incluso sorprendía a la propia Ren Ashbell quien esperaba que Velsaria caiga fácilmente con ese golpe, pero la misma aun así ya había guardado su espada por lo que si fuera a atacar de vuelta a Velsaria sería solo con sus puños para dejarla inconsciente, finalmente de forma sorprendente para todos Velsaria se puso completamente de pie ocultando sus ojos entre sus cabellos.

Su abuelo solo pudo ante esto cerrar los ojos con tristeza y resignación mientras a Ellis se le salían lágrimas.

– ¡HERMANA! * Grita desconsolada Ellis ya que de una forma increíble Velsaria quedó inconsciente de pie puesto que a pesar de mantenerse parada quedó con los ojos cerrados y nunca cayó pero Ellis gritó de esa manera ya que se preocupó por su hermana, sin embargo a pesar de ser vencida en muy poco tiempo fácilmente Velsaria se dio el lujo de caer de pie en la batalla aunque desgraciadamente ni siquiera pudo conservar mucho tiempo ese honor ya que al perder completamente el conocimiento su cuerpo ya no aguantó más y se desploma boca para abajo en el suelo; Velsaria había caído completamente ante quien sería la ganadora de este Blade Dance.

– ¡Velsaria no puede continuar, la ganadora del combate es Ren Ashbell! * Grita la anunciadora siendo así Ren Ashbell declarada ganadora y empezando su leyenda en la historia del Blade Dance venciendo a varias otras elementalistas y en la final a quien quería enfrentar Velsaria, Luminaris y así Ren Ashbell logrando el título de campeona desconociéndose que Kazehaya Kamito disfrazado. Mientras esto pasaba Velsaria quedó inconsciente en la enfermería.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=vlOsP4N8iso** **}**

* * *

 **/Tres Días después/**

– ¡¿Qué me sucedió?! * Dice Velsaria habiendo despertado y quien estaba durmiendo sentada cerca de ella era su pequeña hermana Ellis.

–Veo que despertaste * Dice el abuelo de Ellis y Velsaria quien estaba parado observando con seriedad a su nieta.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=PhPd3lvGSYU** **}**

– ¿Qué sucedió abuelo? * Pregunta preocupada Velsaria.

–Estuviste inconsciente por tres días y el Torneo del Blade Dance ya culminó * Dijo con seriedad el Patriarca Fahrengart sorprendiendo a Velsaria.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Y quién ganó?! * Preguntó Velsaria sorprendida.

–Fue Ren Ashbell, esa joven ganó y en estos momentos está recibiendo su premio que es reunirse con los Señores Elementales para cumplir su deseo, ella venció a las más fuertes y estableció su leyenda aquí * Dijo serio el anciano sorprendiendo en principio a Velsaria pero luego la misma demostró que esto ya se lo esperaba.

–Ya me lo esperaba, era improbable que alguien con ese poder pudiera ser vencida, ni Luminaris si bien es más fuerte que yo, no estaba a la par con ella * Dice resignada Velsaria.

–Así es, todas las jóvenes admiraron su talento, incluso tu hermana Ellis y estoy seguro que tú también * Dice con seriedad y franqueza el anciano a lo que Velsaria solo mira hacia abajo con algo de tristeza.

–Sí, tú me conoces abuelo y no puedo negar esto * Dice Velsaria triste.

–Pues esto ya pasó, solo te queda seguir mejorando tus habilidades y que también tu hermana se convierta en una gran elementalista, quizás algún día puedas desafiar de vuelta a esa joven e intentar vencerla pero déjame decirte que nada escapa a mis ojos, claramente desarrollaste un buen plan tratando de vencerla y no dejaste que el miedo te domine además de la convicción de no querer de ninguna forma caer, no te desesperes y sigue adelante * Dice con una sonrisa el anciano haciendo que Velsaria ponga una sonrisa aunque triste.

–Gracias Abuelo * Dice Ellis agradecida y este asiente cargando a una Ellis dormida para llevársela a descansar.

–Ahora solo descansa hija, mañana nos marcharemos de vuelta a nuestras tierras * Dice el anciano despidiéndose ya que era de noche y Velsaria asiente también despidiéndose y finalmente su abuelo se retira de la habitación donde Velsaria descansaba.

Pero desgraciadamente las palabras bien intencionadas de su abuelo ni el hecho de que su hermana estuvo pendiente de ella todos estos días fueron suficientes para consolar a Velsaria, la derrota seguía afectándola enormemente.

–Hice mi estrategia tal como lo planee, hice mi máximo esfuerzo, trabajé duro para llegar hasta aquí y perdí de un solo golpe, ni con mi fuerte voluntad pude permanecer consiente * Dice triste y devastada Velsaria.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=PhPd3lvGSYU** **}**

–Eso es porque una simple fuerte voluntad no sirve para vencer a alguien aplastantemente fuerte * Dice una voz femenina refinada lo cual sorprendió a Velsaria.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

– ¡¿Quién eres, donde estás?! * Preguntaba en voz alta Velsaria y para su sorpresa la persona que habló salió debajo de su propia cama y era una hermosa joven levemente mayor que ella con un pelo largo carmesí hasta la cintura y hermosos ojos color rubíes, vistiendo una especie de capucha negra, era de una estatura similar a Velsaria, se trataba de la mismísima traidora de los Elstein, Rubia Elstein quien alguna vez fue muy respetada en el imperio Ordesia, Velsaria la conocía perfectamente ya que ella había oído hablar de ella y la admiraba en el pasado decepcionándose al enterarse de su traición. Rubia estuvo oculta todo este tiempo debajo de la cama de Velsaria.

– ¡Pero si usted es Rubia Elstein, La Doncella que trabajaba directamente con El Señor Elemental del Fuego Volcanicus y que luego supuestamente traicionó al imperio Ordesia! * Dice sorprendida en su cama Velsaria.

–Así es, soy la misma aunque ya no me interesa que me relacionen ni con ese imperio ni con los Elstein * Dice seriamente Rubia.

–En ese caso, como Caballero Sylphid debo entregarte a las autoridades y… ¡Grh! * Dice adolorida Velsaria ya que aún siente dolor por su batalla además de sentirse débil.

–Mejor no te esfuerces inútilmente o tus heridas internas se reabrirán, vine a conversar contigo * Dice seriamente Rubia.

– ¡Aunque en el pasado hubiera dado todo por una conversación contigo debido a lo mucho que te respetaba ahora es distinto, eres una criminal de nuestro imperio y yo no tengo nada que hablar con gente así! * Dice con determinación Velsaria.

–Pobre de ti, eres igual a como era yo antes, piensas que el mundo es o blanco o negro pero que no puede ser gris, es cierto que traicioné a ese imperio pero hay varias razones justificadas para ello aunque tú solo necesitas saber una ya que es justo lo que tú necesitas * Dice seriamente Rubia.

– ¿Ah sí? ¡¿Y cuál es?! * Pregunta seria y desconfiada Velsaria.

–Poder * Dice de forma simple y fría Rubia.

– ¡¿Poder?! * Pregunta sorprendida Velsaria.

–Así es, Poder o Fuerza, como quieras llamarlo, es una de las razones por la que hice todo esto y es lo que tú quieres después de hoy ¿no? * Pregunta seriamente Rubia intentando manipular a Velsaria.

– ¡Dejare de tonterías, ya sé para donde va esto, nunca traicionaré al imperio, a mi familia, a mi abuelo, a mi hermana como tú lo has hecho! * Dice con convicción Velsaria.

–Oh ya veo, entonces supongo que esperaras al siguiente Blade Dance para que Ren Ashbell nuevamente te haga añicos, peor aún, incluso elementalistas menos fuertes que ella pero que aspiraran a lo mismo que tú a ti te harán papilla ridiculizándote otra vez ya que pueden aparecer otras elementalistas misteriosas y poderosas como ella * Dice Rubia haciendo que Velsaria empiece a temblar ya que no había pensado en ello, que entre las jóvenes que observaban y admiraban a Ren Ashbell podían haber futuras elementalistas más fuertes que ella y al no fortalecerse lo suficiente ella quedaría como una más del montón sin ningún papel destacado, esto le generaba miedo enorme a Velsaria.

– ¡Basta, ya no sigas por favor! * Dice Velsaria agarrándose su cabeza con sus dos manos empezando a llorar.

–No quieres escuchar porque sabes que es verdad y eso te atemoriza, todos hablando de Ren Ashbell e incluso levemente de Luminaris por haber sido quien más resistencia le opuso en la final, pero y ¿tú?, peleaste con todo, pusiste una fuerte voluntad para resistir y no caer pero al final ¿qué sucedió, a donde te llevó tu voluntad? * Dice Rubia seriamente lo que Velsaria venía pensando pero nadie se lo decía en la cara como lo está haciendo en este preciso momento Rubia; la misma se quedaba en silencio hasta que finalmente habló.

–Lo perdí todo, mi razón para luchar era ser un ejemplo para mi hermana, pero mi ideología se hizo trisas sin que pudiera hacer nada, lo peor es que mi hermana posiblemente de ser su heroína pasó a tenerme simple lastima como un perro herido, la confianza de los Fahrengart hacia mí ahora será menor aunque no me lo digan en la cara, ¡Ya no queda nada! * Dice desconsolada y llorando Velsaria finalmente sacando lo que tenía adentro, Rubia fue muy astuta ya que apareció justo en el momento de más vulnerabilidad mental de Velsaria y la misma se siente satisfecha por lo que está logrando.

–Entonces únete a mí equipo, armaré una organización extremadamente poderosa, queremos gobernar estas tierras y traer la paz en lugar de la falsedad en la que vivimos bajo el mando de los Señores Elementales, serás una heroína ya que serás participe de esto y serás mucho más fuerte de lo que serías de forma normal, arroja a la basura esa ideología de que **'la voluntad lo es todo'** ya que eso solo te hará una perdedora del montón y elije el poder por sobre todo * Dice Rubia seriamente mirando con sus hermosos ojos rubíes los ojos de Velsaria, ambas se miraban fijamente con sus hermosos ojos azules.

Velsaria estaba dudosa pero sabía que si aceptaba no habría marcha atrás ya que seguiría los pasos de la Reina de la Calamidad, sin embargo su respuesta igual gustaría a Rubia.

–Déjame pensarlo por favor, dame 2 días y te responderé * Dice con una voz algo apagada Velsaria.

–Está bien, te buscaré en dos días, asegúrate de estar sola y yo te encontraré para hablar * Dice Rubia usando magia de tele transportación y desapareciendo del lugar, Velsaria quedo con muchas dudas sobre qué hacer ahora.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

* * *

 **/Un Día después, territorio de los Fahrengart/**

Velsaria junto con su hermana y su abuelo ya habían vuelto a casa luego del Blade Dance, la misma estaba afuera a terreno abierto pensando en qué decisión tomar con respecto a Rubia, podría delatarla con las autoridades y usarse a sí misma como carnada o podría aceptar su oferta pero para ello tendría que traicionar todo lo que defendió a muerte, luego de un tiempo fue de regreso a su casa pero mientras se iba escuchaba las conversaciones de las trabajadoras las cuales comentaban lo mucho que admiraban a Ren Ashbell debido a todo lo que oyeron de ella y también la lástima que sentían por Velsaria al haber perdido así, esto irritaba de sobremanera a Velsaria quien odiaba mucho que la vean con lastima, pero la gota derramó el vaso fue escuchar algo parecido pero de su propia hermana quien estaba conversando con una caballero de los Fahrengart, Velsaria decidió escuchar a escondidas lo que realmente pensaba Ellis.

– ¡Ren Ashbell es maravillosa, después de su batalla con mi hermana siguió demostrando habilidades grandiosas, su elegancia, su estilo, su velocidad, su fuerza y por sobre todo su poder, todo era grandioso! * Comentaba encantada Ellis mientras hablaba con una amiga que era caballero imperial.

–Sí, la verdad ese blade dancer ha hecho historia a pesar de ser tan joven, seguramente tiene un gran futuro, por cierto ¿Qué sucedió con la señorita Velsaria? Ella no pudo contra ese blade dancer * Dijo seriamente la caballero imperial a lo que Ellis pone una cara de tristeza.

–Sí, mi hermana se esforzó mucho, pero Ren Ashbell fue mejor, aun así siento pena por ella * Dice Ellis demostrando tristeza y lastima por su hermana, pero ella no entendía el peso negativo que tendría en su propia vida y en la de su hermana esas palabras, no lo primero porque ella lo sabía sino lo último, ya que la palabra 'Pena' está directamente relacionado con la lastima, Ellis definitivamente nunca hubiera dicho eso frente a ella pero aquí lo dijo y ella lo escuchó, fue como si parte de Velsaria se rompiera en pedazos, ahora se confirmó lo que ella temía, perdió según ella la admiración que su hermana le tenía, Velsaria perdió muchas cosas en su vida, de pequeña su verdadera familia, la confianza de los Fahrengarts para ser la sucesora del clan, ahora perdió lo único que le quedaba, la admiración que su hermana le tenía, al ofenderse por esto se fue corriendo del lugar con lágrimas, su inocente hermana no era consciente del daño que causó y del efecto que estas palabras tendrían para el destino de ambas.

Luego de correr bastante Velsaria llegó a un terreno baldío respirando agitadamente al dejar de correr.

– ¡Lo he perdido todo maldita sea! * Grita Velsaria con lágrimas de impotencia elevando su aura con ira.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=TLLC97syRIA** **}**

– ¡Oh armadura discreta, cúbreme para demostrar una defensa y ataque de gran poder al enemigo, Silent Fortress! * Grita con rabia y lágrimas Velsaria invocando a su waffe fortaleza.

– ¡AAAAAGRH! * Da un rugido bestia de rabia y cólera Velsaria disparando descontroladamente a todas partes sus cañones provocando varios cráteres y destruyendo rocas junto con árboles, estaba en cólera Velsaria disparando incluso su técnica más poderosa provocando un enorme cráter en el piso para luego desactivarse su waffe volviendo a la normalidad mientras esta arrodillada y agotada.

– ¡Ren Ashbell, te respeto y admiro, pero también te odio! ¡Ellis, te amo hermana pero también te odio ahora! * Grita Velsaria con lágrimas y dolor; esto en verdad le afectaba y desquitaba su ira usando todo su poder, sin embargo al estar tan inestable mentalmente no se percata que Rubia Elstein la está observando oculta en la cima de un árbol a una distancia considerable con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Al fin la tengo, ha caído en la oscuridad, por lo tanto ha caído en mis manos * Dice Rubia Elstein con una sonrisa maliciosa al haber conseguido su propósito, corromper por completo a Velsaria.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=TLLC97syRIA** **}**

* * *

 **/Al Día Siguiente/**

Velsaria estaba en un lugar baldío nuevamente cuando estaba anocheciendo esperando si aparecería Rubia y finalmente eso ocurrió ya que Rubia apareció encapuchada en el lugar mostrándose y viéndose su largo cabello carmesí y sus hermosos ojos rubíes, ambas se miraban seriamente.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=5tdDiz5exD8** **}**

–No alarguemos esto así que lo diré, acepto su propuesta * Dice Velsaria seriamente.

– ¿Estás segura, eres consciente de que si te unes a nosotros tendrás que desligarte de tus lazos afectivos, incluyendo tu hermana pequeña? * Dice seriamente Rubia.

–Sí, he dado todo por ella pero ya no más, ya no cuidaré su espalda nunca más, le haré entender lo dura que puede ser la vida, no pienso proteger más a los débiles, ni a plebeyos, incluso los que trabajan aquí han sentido lastima por mí y no los perdonaré; a partir de ahora solo entrenaré y cuidaré a mi hermana por obligación, no porque quiera hacerlo; en lo que a mí respecta mis lazos con Ellis no necesitan desligarse ya que están practicamente rotos, ya no seré la comidilla de nadie ni siquiera de los Fahrengarts, todo lo que quiero ahora es poder, ambiciono poder, no volveré a ser débil, ¡El Poder lo es todo! * Dice con una mirada de odio y rabia Velsaria lo cual gustaba a Rubia.

– ¿Y qué hay de esa ideología tuya sobre la voluntad? * Pregunta sería Rubia.

–Ese fue mi peor error, odio esa ideología que defendí, lo hice porque eso me inculcaron, pero es una putrida basura, El Poder debe ser siempre lo prioritario y es lo que yo quiero * Dice Velsaria apretando su puño derecho con rabia.

–Veo que lo has entendido, pero hay algo que ayudará a que te fortalezcas más, algo más fuerte que la voluntad y el amor; y eso es **'El Odio'** * Dijo con seriedad Rubia sorprendiendo a Velsaria.

– ¿El Odio? * Dijo curiosa Velsaria.

–Así es, el odio es una gran fuerte de poder y lo mejor es que es muy fácil de conseguir, sé que eso te ayudará; Velsaria Eva Fahrengart, a partir de ahora te nombro oficialmente miembro del Equipo Inferno, por ahora quédate como un agente infiltrado aquí y envíanos información valiosa, cada vez que puedas irás a nuestra base en Teocracia Alphas, de hecho dentro de poco deberás ir allí para conocer a tus compañeros, y por supuesto será allí donde obtendrás el aumento de poder que ambicionas

* Dice en foma imponente Rubia a lo que Velsaria se arrodilla cortésmente con una pierna.

–Si Señorita Rubia * Dice cortésmente Velsaria.

–Llámame Cardenal * Dice con una media sonrisa Rubia acariciándole la cabeza a su nueva subordinada, y fue así como Velsaria abandonó su humanidad convirtiéndose en lo que es hoy día, la personalidad fría y cruel que muestra ella la adquirió al caer presa del odio y la oscuridad; es por eso que varias veces usó a su hermana Ellis para desquitar sus frustraciones ya no mostrándole un mísero afecto e incluso cambiando su forma de tratar a sus subordinados; pero esto no solo fue por culpa de su odio sino también por influencia negativa de Rubia Elstein quien tiene la habilidad de manipular y aprovecharse de la oscuridad que tienen en su corazón los miembros de su organización, así es como ella siempre a trabajado.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=5tdDiz5exD8** **}**

* * *

 **/Fin del Flashback/**

–Ya veo, con que está así por perder contra alguien mucho más fuerte como esa tal Ren Ashbell * Dijo confundido Goku.

–Así es, seguramente no es la única razón pero si tuvo mucha influencia, es probable que yo tenga parte de la culpa por admirar a alguien que la derrotó de forma aplastante, así que quizás este trato me lo merezco * Dice triste Ellis.

–No digas tonterías, ella no tiene derecho a tratarte así, es una abusiva, tú puedes admirar a quien tú quieras, es más, yo no me enojaría si en el Torneo soy derrotado y llegaras a admirar a mi rival aunque me gane de un solo golpe * Dice calmadamente Goku.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=17rpm63gm-4** **}**

–Lo sé, pero ella es diferente, está completamente corrompida y yo ya no puedo recuperarla, yo la quiero mucho, pero a ella eso ya no le importa y me lo dijo de hecho * Dijo con lágrimas Ellis.

–La verdad perdóname Ellis pero no sé cómo ayudarte en esto, no entiendo nada de hermanos ya que yo nunca tuve uno, al menos que yo sepa, pero solo puedo prometerte que la derrotaré y aunque tú la quieras de mi victoria depende que nuestro equipo llegue al Torneo, de lo contrario no lo lograremos * Dice serio Goku.

–Descuida, nunca te pediría que pierdas, al contrario, quiero que le muestres tu espíritu y poder, ella debe aprender que está equivocada, la quiero pero soy consciente de eso * Dice triste Ellis.

–No pelearé esta vez solo porque me gusten las peleas, sino también por las demás chicas pero esta vez lo haré especialmente por ti y todo lo que has pasado * Dice Goku con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a Ellis.

– ¡¿Por mí?! * Pregunta Ellis sorprendida.

–Sí, eres una buena persona y no me gusta que últimamente la estés pasando muy mal, por eso una victoria con nuestro equipo sé que te hará bien, pero tú debes recuperar tu confianza en ti misma, eso es lo que tus amigas hubieran querido * Dice Goku con una sonrisa calmada lo cual sorprendió a la Sylphid quien recordó las últimas palabras de sus amigas antes de abandonar este mundo.

– **'¡DEBES VIVIR CAPITANA ELLIS!'** * Le habían dicho en aquella ocasión sus amigas antes de morir, palabras que tenían un significado profundo, que ella no debía dejarse caer ante el dolor, y ahora ella lo está entendiendo.

–Tienes razón Goku, recuperaré mi confianza, seguiré adelante y mi dolor no me afectará en el duelo contra el equipo de mi hermana, ¡Me Levantaré! * Dice con determinación Ellis y una sonrisa.

–Así me gusta, con esto sé que ganaremos, ahora debo irme, descansa porque mañana debemos reunirnos para que sepamos que hacer el día de la pelea * Dice Goku despidiéndose.

–Espera, antes de irte acércate * Dice Ellis algo tímida y sonrojada con Goku asintiendo acercándose a ella que estaba sentada en la cama, e inmediatamente ella toma el rostro de Goku con sus dos manos y le da un beso en la frente para luego abrazarlo con sus encantos comparables en tamaño a los de Fianna.

–Y pensar que en principio cuando nos conocimos yo te traté tan mal, pero desde entonces tú has hecho tanto por mí; Gracias * Dijo con gratitud y una sonrisa Ellis quien a pesar de ser muy tímida con los hombres es la primera vez que reacciona de esta forma con alguien de sexo masculino.

– ¡Para eso son los amigos! Jijiji * Dice Goku luego de salir del abrazo y así luego de despedirse mutuamente Goku dejó descansar a Ellis y se dirige al cuarto de Claire, en solo 2 días se producirá en enfrentamiento entre El Equipo Scarlet vs El Equipo Velsaria el cuál ocurriría en la ronda clasificatoria final para ir al gran torneo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=17rpm63gm-4** **}**

* * *

 **/Habitación de Claire, Hogar de Estudiantes/**

Goku acababa de llega, pero allí lo esperaban Claire, Fianna y Rinslet como si fueran unas esposas celosas.

– ¡Tardaste demasiado enano! * Dice de forma gruñona y celosa Claire.

– ¡Espero que no hayas hecho nada indecente con Ellis! * Dice también de forma gruñona y celosa Rinslet.

–No lo sé, lo que hice fue conversar con ella, no sé si eso sea lo que tú me dices * Dice Goku confundido.

–Vamos, no presionemos a Goku, dinos Goku, ¿Cómo está Ellis y que hablaste con ella? * Dice pregunta más calmada Fianna y entonces Goku le relató todo lo que habló con ella lo cual hizo que las 3 pusieran unas miradas serias en sus rostros.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack {** **watch?v=II8X7GPNpaI** **}**

–Esa Velsaria es cruel, ¡¿Cómo puede hacerle eso a su propia hermana menor?! ¡Yo me cortaría las venas antes de dañar a alguna de mis hermanas menores, no importa si no fueran de mi sangre! * Dije enojada Rinslet.

–No creas Rinslet, hay veces que cuando el poder corrompe a las personas no le llega a importar ni dañar a su propia familia sea de sangre o no * Dice Fianna con una mirada de enojo recordando todas las humillaciones que sufrió de parte de su infame y corrupto hermano mayor Arneus quien desea hacerse del poder y no quiere cerca a su hermana para interponerse en sus ambiciones para apoderarse del Imperio Ordesia.

–Desgraciadamente a veces es así, nunca se sabe que pasa por la cabeza de la persona cuando hace algo así a su propia familia * Dice con un rostro de tristeza Claire recordando la traición a los Elstein de su hermana Rubia.

–La verdad yo no entiendo nada eso de los hermanos, pero si tuviera uno no dejaría que me tratara mal, y si amenazara con dañar a mis amigos le daría una paliza * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante y lo que él no sabe es que dentro de algunos años eso ocurrirá en su vida por lo que Goku tendrá que enfrentar a alguien de su propia familia que está en el lado del mal.

–Goku, tú siempre tienes que ser tú, ¿no? * Dice Claire con un suspiro.

–Bueno, mañana hablaremos con ella ya que debemos analizar como actuaremos en nuestro duelo contra el equipo Velsaria * Dice seria Fianna.

–Sí, por cierto al escuchar todo lo que dijiste, estuvo bien que defendieras a Ellis, ella es una miembro de nuestro equipo y no podemos dejarla sola * Dice Rinslet con una sonrisa.

–Así es, si bien sueles ser un entrometido a veces, aquí claramente estuvo bien * Dice Claire sonriendo revolviendo la cabeza de Goku.

–Ese es nuestro Goku, el siempre ayuda a quien lo necesita * Dice Fianna con una sonrisa.

–Jijijiji * Ríe Goku apenado por sus halagos.

–Bueno, preparé bastante comida para ti especialmente, es hora de cenar algo * Dice Rinslet y todos asienten yéndose a cenar para posteriormente descansar pero después de mañana les espera una prueba dificultosa a El Equipo que tendrá que medirse a sus rivales las del Equipo Velsaria con quienes tienen una fuerte animosidad especialmente por cómo han humillado y maltratado a su compañera Ellis por lo que este combate será algo más que simplemente una eliminatoria para entrar al Gran Torneo del Blade Dance, sino claramente una batalla a nivel personal.

 **Fin de Soundrack {** **watch?v=II8X7GPNpaI** **}**

* * *

 **/Al día siguiente en la Academia Espiritual Areishia/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=H-XJHAK3ciE** **}**

Velsaria en la noche se había reunido con su equipo encargándole que como sea vencieran a las otras 4 miembros del Equipo Scarlet incluyendo a Ellis, pues ella se encargaría de Goku personalmente, al ver un poco de sus habilidades ha concluido que solo ella puede vencerlo, sin embargo aún no se reunió hoy con su equipo ya que buscaba según ella un calentamiento, entonces encontró a unas 5 alumnas reunidas las cuales son un equipo del Blade Dance que están séptimos en el ranking por lo que en tan poco tiempo les es muy complicado colocarse en el sexto lugar para participar en la ronda final de mañana ya que la diferencia de su puntaje con las que están en el sexto lugar es un tanto grande por lo que se necesitaría un milagro para lograrlo, en eso Velsaria llega a hablarles a las 5.

–Escuche que ustedes 5 están en el puesto número 7 en el ranking, y para llegar al sexto lugar necesitarían un milagro, digamos ganar masivamente puntos en un solo día y esperar que las que están en el sexto lugar no sumen puntos * Dice seriamente Velsaria, las mismas se sorprendían de que alguien como Velsaria les estuviera hablando; una de las chicas tenía el pelo largo color granate con hebillas en los copetes y ojos verdes, teniendo la misma estatura de Claire; otra de estatura similar tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura color violeta y los ojos del mismo color además de piel blanca delicada; otra tenía el pelo hasta el cuello de color verde limón, piel morena y ojos azules; otra que venía cargando una especie de lira teniendo la misma el pelo rubio, piel blanca, ojos verde esmeralda, pelo largo hasta la cintura con rodetes en ambos costados de la cabeza, y la última tiene el pelo color celeste brillante y ojos azules oscuros.

–Pues yo les hago un reto, si me derrotan podrán participar en la ronda clasificatoria final de mañana, y puesto que soy alguien que entrará a la ronda por haber roto varios records en el pasado derrotarme les dará los puntos necesarios para estar entre las 6 que competirán mañana, yo sola sin el resto de mi equipo contra ustedes 5 ahora mismo en el Astral Zero ¿Qué les parece? * Pregunta sería Velsaria y las 5 conversan en voz baja entre sí para responder.

– ¡Aceptamos! * Dicen las 5 ya que saben que si bien Velsaria es fuerte, es su última oportunidad de intentarlo.

–Muy bien vayamos ahora a una zona de combate del Astral Zero * Dice seria Velsaria y así las 6 fueron al lugar de la batalla no sin antes avisar a Freya para que ejerza de jueza del encuentro, finalmente las 6 entraron en un terreno boscoso preparándose para luchar.

– ¡Comiencen! * Grita Freya dando autorización de empezar el encuentro y en ello la chica de pelo granate invoca a su espíritu de roca que era un monstruo con varias de las rocas que lo componen con puntas además tener una cara parecida a los ogros grandes, mientras el monstruo de roca se ponía frente a Velsaria las otras 4 se escondían.

–Ya veo, tu waffe no será muy efectivo contra mí y por eso pretendes agotarme con la fuerza bruta y resistencia de este espíritu, pero no es nada para mí * Dice calmadamente y de forma fría Velsaria y entonces la de pelo granate ordena a su ogro de roca que vaya a embestir a Velsaria lo cuál este hace dirigiéndose hacia ella pero Velsaria apunta con su mano derecha para lanzar su poderosa onda de choque lo cual hace destrozando en pedazos al espíritu y dichas partes impactan a la elementalista de pelo granate en la cabeza y las costillas dejándola totalmente fuera de combate para temor de las demás.

–Una menos * Dice de forma fría Velsaria y en eso la chica rubia con rodetes portadora de un waffe lira empezó a tocar las cuerdas con sus 5 dedos al mismo tiempo enviando de la lira varias especies de cortes de energía a Velsara quien lanza una onda de choque con su mano izquierda sirviéndole como defensa para detener el ataque neutralizándolo para shock no solo de la chica rubia, sino también de la de pelo verde que apuntaba con su espejo aparentemente para realzar una combinación con su compañera que Velsasia no permitió, en eso Velsaria sacó la espada que solía utilizar en sus tiempos de caballero lanzándosela en el pecho a la chica rubia cayendo esta inconsciente y quedando eliminada del duelo.

–Dos menos * Dice de forma fría Velsaria y luego la chica de pelo verde volvió a esconderse, pero en eso una especie de anaconda de agua con cabeza de dragón intentaba envolverla para atraparla pero Velsaria solo apuntó su mano izquierda en medio del cuerpo del espíritu serpiente dragón de agua haciéndolo trisas ya que no tiene mucha resistencia física y luego corrió hacia su portadora que era la chica de pelo celeste golpeándola con su mano derecha en el abdomen dejándola inconsciente y fuera de combate.

–Tres menos, sí que son débiles, por algo no llegaron ni al Top 5 del Ranking de la academia * Dice Velsaria seria y decepcionada, y en eso el espíritu de la chica de pelo violeta que era un gigante hecho de un material metálico verde extraño que parecieran diamantes mezclado con rocas se prepara para atacar a Velsaria, pero el gigante ruge descontroladamente elevando su aura extrañamente negra, algo muy parecido a lo que le pasó al Glasya-Labolas tiempo atrás, también el espíritu de la chica de pelo verde que era una especie de espejo gigante rodeado de tentáculos metálicos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=H-XJHAK3ciE** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=5tdDiz5exD8 &t=2s** **}**

–Pero si esto es… * Iba a decir Velsaria pero luego ve a la chica de pelo violeta y a la de pelo verde caer al suelo aparentemente sin energías ya que ambas de alguna forma perdieron casi toda su magia por culpa del descontrol de sus espíritus.

–Ya veo, esto es obra de Vivian Melosa, apuesto a que los negocios de los que siempre hablaba era esto, está vendiendo sellos malditos a estas estudiantes de bajo nivel que están desesperadas por ganar poder, pero ellas son demasiado débiles para dominar un poder como los de los sellos malditos y estas son las consecuencias * Dice Velsaria seriamente mientras el gigante trataba de golpearla mientras esta lo esquivaba magistralmente.

–Muy bien, tendrán el honor de que les muestre por un instante mis verdadero poder; ¡Oh armadura discreta, cúbreme para demostrar una defensa y ataque de gran poder al enemigo, Silent Fortress! * Grita Velsaria invocando a su waffe Silent Fortress apuntando sus dos cañones a los dos espíritus descontrolados quienes venían al mismo tiempo y entonces disparó varios proyectiles destruyendo a ambos espíritus y al estar inconscientes sus contratistas esto la deja como ganadora del encuentro.

–Esto terminó, me sirvió demasiado poco como calentamiento * Dice seriamente Velsaria.

– ¡La ganadora es Velsaria! *Anuncia la profesora Freya para que luego todas ellas salgan del Astral Zero y posteriormente las 5 derrotadas fueron llevadas por las enfermeras poniendo Freya una mirada de sospecha al ver muy desgastadas de energías a las contratistas de los espíritus descontrolados por sellos malditos lo cual deberá informar a Greyworth ya que empieza a convertirse en un serio problema de la academia, mientras Velsaria se retiraba del lugar algo pensativa Velsaria.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=5tdDiz5exD8 &t=2s** **}**

* * *

 **/En algún lugar cerca al bosque de la academia/**

Velsaria se encontraba caminando había venido cerca del bosque a respirar aire poniéndose pensativa.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=JSRwM-mTtEU** **}**

–Esa Vivian es una imprudente, teniendo varios lugares donde puede hacer sus sucios negocios ¿tenía que venir aquí en la boca del lobo?, si la Directora la descubre la atrapará y eso también me puede afectar a mí si por culpa de eso descubre que soy parte del Equipo Inferno * Dice Velsaria molesta hablando sola.

– ¡Aquí estaba capitana Velsaria! * Dice Clarissa con una sonrisa mientras viene con el resto de su grupo de Sylphids desertores así como alguien alta y encapuchada que ocultaba su identidad.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? * Pregunta seriamente Velsaria pero se sorprende de sentir algo, un aura oscura y tétrica que rodeaba a sus nuevas compañeras de equipo las cuales tenían una sonrisa maliciosa, su poder claramente era mayor.

– ¿Qué hicieron, porque sus poderes se sienten diferente? * Pregunta Velsaria con seriedad y cautela.

–Veníamos a mostrarle eso, queríamos poder y esta mujer de aquí nos lo ha otorgado, el poder para derrotar al Equipo Scarlet * Dice con una sonrisa de malicia cerrando sus ojos Lune, esto sorprende a Vesaria quedando con la boca abierta y luego observa a la mujer que las acompañaba.

– ¡No me digas que tú eres…! * Dice sorprendida Velsaria y en eso la mujer se quita su capucha revelándose como la mismísima Vivian Melosa con su uniforme de Teocracia Alphas la cual tenía una mirada seria en su rostro.

– ¡¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre venir a hacer tus negocios aquí?! * Dice enojada Velsaria a lo que Vivian se acerca a ella para hablarle al oído.

–Relájate, por alguna extraña razón los sentidos de mi ex maestra Greyworth están más débiles, mis contactos en esta ciudad me informaron que al parecer su batalla contra Walburga la afectó bastante, además esto es una orden de La Cardenal, posiblemente quiere poner un obstáculo a Son Goku para llegar al torneo, por eso me pidió que venga a venderles sellos malditos a quienes sean tus compañeras de equipo, pero para ello tuve que perfeccionar los sellos probándolos en alumnas más inútiles, también ayuda que tus compañeras sean de un nivel bueno por lo que pueden controlar el sello maldito perfeccionado de ahora * Dice con seriedad Vivian.

–Eso no es lo cuestionable aquí, me refiero a que si la directora te atrapa estás muerta * Dice Velsaria a lo que Vivian sonríe maliciosamente.

–No lo creo, y la razón es que vine con un pequeño respaldo * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Vivian sorprendiendo a Velsaria.´

– ¿Quién? * Pregunta desconfiada Velsaria.

–Tú ya lo conoces, pero Greyworth lo conoce mucho más aún y ella no se atreverá a hacerme nada si él me respalda * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Vivian a lo que Velsaria empieza a imaginarse quién es.

– ¿Así que él regresó? * Pregunta seriamente Velsaria.

–Sí, y más fuerte que nunca por lo que ahora te dejo con tu equipo, ¡Nos vemos! * Dice Vivian poniéndose de nuevo su capucha y despidiéndose a lo que Velsaria asiente retirándose así Vivian del lugar.

– ¿Capitana? * Pregunta curiosa Clarissa.

–No pregunten * Dice Velsaria seria.

–Cambiando de tema, ¿creen que con lo que adquirieron le ganarán a Ellis y las otras 3 de ese quipo? * Preguntó seria Velsaria.

–Sí, El Equipo Scarlet junto con Ellis y Son Goku caerá perdiendo así su racha * Dice con malicia Clarissa y así le fueron contando lo que planeaban mañana y otras cosas para el duelo de mañana.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=JSRwM-mTtEU** **}**

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto con El Equipo Scarlet/**

Goku, Ellis, Claire, Rinslet y Fianna estaban reunidos en el patio de la academia preparándose para hablar sobre cosas del equipo Scarlet y el último duelo del Blade Dance en la Academia

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=FeD9jXf8-Ec** **}**

–Bueno, antes que nada Ellis esta es la primera vez que nos reunimos oficialmente como equipo para dialogar algo que tiene que ver con ello, así que te digo, ¡Bienvenida Oficialmente! * Dice con una sonrisa Claire.

–Gracias * Agradece Ellis también sonriendo y todos están felices de tenerla oficialmente en el equipo.

–Como sabrán, mañana será nuestro duelo final en la academia contra El Equipo Velsaria, hablaremos de eso, pero antes quiero comentarles una decisión que he tomado como capitana del Equipo Scarlet, lo he estado pensando con el correr de las semanas pero finalmente la decisión está tomada * Dice seriamente Claire y todos se ponen serios y expectantes a esta decisión.

– ¿Y qué decisión es esa? * Pregunta curiosa y seria Rinslet.

–La misma es que si bien me quedaré en el equipo, renuncio como capitana del Equipo Scarlet * Dice Claire seriamente sorprendiendo ampliamente a todos.

– ¡¿Qué, pero porque?! * Preguntaban todos los demás menos Ellis quien solo se quedó en silencio ante esto aunque también sorprendida.

–Es porque prefiero ser solo la encargada de cosas como las estrategias y demás decisiones con un rango de segunda al mando, pero a la hora de la verdad para tomar las decisiones quedó demostrado que otra persona debe hacerlo y esa persona es quien será…. * Se preparaba Claire para nombrar a la persona quien se convertiría en El Equipo Scarlet.

–Goku * Dice Claire seriamente y todas las demás chicas ponían una expresión de sorpresa y miraban a un Goku confundido.

– ¿Yo, pero porque si yo no soy de hacer cosas como ser eso de líder? * Dice Goku confundido pero Claire niega con la cabeza poniendo una sonrisa calmada.

–Goku, durante esta crisis que hubo con los criminales que atacaron la academia y luego cuando motivaste a Ellis a que trabajara en equipo con nosotras para vencer a Jio Inzagi tú tomaste decisiones importantes sin dudar ni dejarte sorprender ante la situación, además tienes un factor de hacer sacar lo mejor de nosotras lo cual yo no poseo, por eso prefiero quedarme como una segunda al mando encargada de estrategias pero en los momentos más importantes creo que tú eres el encargado más apropiado además de que ayuda mucho a ello que seas el más fuerte; ¿O que dicen chicas?* Dice con una sonrisa y sonrojo Claire.

–Pues yo no tengo problemas con eso, a fin de cuentas Goku es el mayor sostén de nuestro equipo y no solo por su poder sino por motivarnos a superar nuestros límites, además yo lo quiero mucho * Dice con una sonrisa Fianna y sonrojo.

–Bueno, yo apenas me reúno oficialmente aquí y de lo que he visto Claire hizo muy buen trabajo, pero coincido en todo lo que dijeron, Goku me ayudó a no perder la razón cuando perdí a mis amigas, así que creo que sería un buen líder * Dice con una sonrisa y sonrojo Ellis.

–Pues la gata no lo hizo mal pero coincido en todo lo que dijeron sobre Goku así que acepto * Dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojo Rinslet produciendo molestia a Claire por llamarla Gata.

–Pues yo pienso que Claire lo hizo muy bien y yo no soy muy bueno pensando, pero si eso es lo que quieren pues acepto * Dice con una sonrisa Goku.

–Muy bien y con ello Goku es el nuevo equipo del Equipo Scarlet, puedes hacer lo que quieras, incluso cambiarle nombre si quieres * Dice relajada Claire.

–No, tú creaste este equipo así que mejor que se quede tal como está * Dice relajado Goku.

–Muy bien, pues ahora les comentaré respecto a nuestro combate de mañana, recibí una carta en mi cuarto que dice que nos desafían los del Equipo Velsaria que nos enfrentemos en principio tres combates por separado, los dos primeros serán en dúos y el último será entre los capitanes de ambos equipos Goku y Velsaria; y si sobreviven integrantes de ambos equipos pues todos se enfrentaran en un último cuarto combate así que para acabar todo lo ideal sería ganar los tres combates, sin embargo no estoy segura de aceptar estas condiciones, claramente traman algo * Dice Claire seriamente.

–Es verdad, seguramente es una especie de estrategia para que tengan ventaja * Dice seria Rinslet.

–Mi hermana también es una estratega muy buena aunque puede que esto sea una treta de esas 4 traidoras * Dice Ellis apretando sus puños con enojo.

–Perdón que se los diga pero creo saber cuál es la razón, posiblemente no quieren que use mi habilidad para incrementar la magia de todas durante nuestro combate en equipo por lo que al separarnos solo podré ayudar a quien sea mi compañera de dúo * Dice seria Fianna.

–Eso debe de ser, ni hablar pero creo que la decisión sobre aceptar o no esto es tuya líder, ¿Qué decides Goku? * Pregunta sería Claire.

– ¡Acepto, voy a patear el trasero de Velsaria y ustedes sé que pueden ganarle a esas 4; además esto servirá como entrenamiento para entrar a ese Torneo! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante golpeando su puño derecho a su palma izquierda.

–Eso es propio de ti Goku, muy bien jugaremos su juego y las venceremos en él * Dice Claire con confianza y todos asienten motivados.

– ¡Ellis, derrotemos a ese equipo mañana! * Dice Goku sonriendo poniendo en frente su puño derecho.

– ¡Gracias Goku, y Gracias a todas! ¡No los defraudaré, por todos nosotros y por mis amigas lo daré todo! * Dijo con determinación y una sonrisa Ellis pegando derecho su puño con el de Goku.

– ¡Yo también como la segunda al mando ayudaré para darles su merecido a esas engreídas! * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Claire pegando su puño derecho con el de ellos.

– ¡El equipo Velsaria no tiene nuestra clase para combatir y mañana se lo demostraremos ganando! * Dice Rinslet con una sonrisa determinante pegando su puño derecho con el los 3.

– ¡Llegaremos al Torneo del Blade Dance, nuestro camino no puede terminar aquí! * Dice con una sonrisa y voz decidida Fianna juntando su puño derecho con el resto teniendo así los 5 del Equipo Scarlet los puños derechos unidos.

– ¡Mañana Vamos a Ganar! * Grita Goku con una sonrisa como el nuevo líder.

– ¡Sí! * Gritan las 4 demás miembros; El Equipo Scarlet está decidido a dar todo de sí el día de mañana y finalmente ese día llegaría.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=FeD9jXf8-Ec** **}**

* * *

 **/ Día de La Ronda Clasificatoria Final, Academia Espiritual Areishia/**

Finalmente ha llegado el día de la ronda clasificatoria final ha llegado, esta vez todos los alumnos de la academia están reunidos alrededor del portal del Astral Zero y arriba de ese portal había una gran burbuja plana que serviría como una gran pantalla gigante donde el público observaría lo que ocurriría en el campo de batalla; los combates serían de este modo, los equipos que quedaron desde el segundo al quinto puesto en el ranking de la clasificación se emparejaron por sorteo por lo que serían así, El Equipo Wyvern quien fuera segundo en el ranking se enfrentaría contra el equipo que salió cuarto en el ranking llamado Equipo Dogs debido a que los 5 miembros se especializaban en espíritus caninos mientras que el equipo Cernunnos donde lidera aquella pequeña druida rubia se enfrentaría contra quien saliera sexto en el ranking conocido como el equipo Cats debido a que se especializan en espíritus felinos, y ese orden respectivo sería la forma de los combates; y para el último encuentro se enfrentarían El equipo número uno en el ranking, El Equipo Scarlet contra el equipo que fue elegido por quien rompiera records en los Blade Dances de la Academia, Velsaria, por lo que el equipo lleva su nombre; el público está emocionado porque empiecen los combates.

Por otra parte los del Equipo Scarlet están entre el público esperando su turno para pelear ya que será el último duelo de hoy ante su acérrimos rivales con quienes tendrán un duelo a nivel personal por meterse con su miembro Ellis.

– ¡Bueno, llegó el día chicas, la verdad no soy muy bueno hablando palabras pero solo les puedo decir que luchen con todo su poder hoy, ustedes son muy fuertes y sé que pueden ganar, déjenme a Velsaria que de ella yo me encargo! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa y todas asientes.

– ¡Así lo haremos capitán! * Dicen al unísono sonriendo las 4 a su nuevo capitán Goku.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=dVFFGWY31JM** **}**

– ¡Estudiantes y Profesores de la Academia, les hablo yo la Profesora Freya Grandoll, no soy habitual a hablando como una anunciadora de combates además de árbitro y quien transmitirá estos duelos, pero me han elegido este roll así que guárdense sus quejas porque no soy ninguna experta, pero daré todo de mí y esperamos todos que los competidores tambien! * Anuncia en un micrófono mágico la Profesora Freya recibiendo ovaciones y vitoreo ya que ella al igual que la Directora también es muy respetada y querida a pesar de su personalidad un tanto tsundere a veces mientras La Directora estaba sentada en un asiento especial observando con seriedad; había muchas expectativas en especial con el ultimo duelo entre los que se creen son los dos mejores equipos por el simple hecho de tener como líderes a los más fuertes de la academia, y ya todos saben que Goku es el nuevo Líder de su equipo puesto que Claire ya lo habló con Freya y Greyworth; luego del anuncio estallaban en el cielo fuegos artificiales que indica el comienzo de los duelos.

– ¡Equipo Wyrven y Equipo Dogs, pasen al Astral Zero para comenzar su duelo! * Anuncia la profesora Freya asintiendo los miembros de ambos equipos por lo que entraron al Astral Zero esperando el anuncio del comienzo del combate.

–Freya, ahora vuelvo, creo que nuestra rata se descuidó y pude detectarla * Dice Greyworth seriamente por un comunicador a Freya quien asiente seriamente por lo que Greyworth tendrá que perderse el primer duelo ya que surgió un imprevisto e inmediatamente a toda velocidad se fue corriendo, esto extrañó a algunos que la vieron pero luego pensaron que no hay de qué preocuparse por lo que pusieron toda la atención en el duelo.

Ambos Equipos se miran fijamente preparadas todas las elementalistas para empezar el primer duelo, luego de unos pocos segundos finalmente suena la campana como señal de que el duelo comienza ahora.

– ¡Equipo Wyrven, Equipo Dogs, Comiencen! * Grita Freya por el micrófono y finalmente ambos equipos inician su combate al estilo Blade Dance.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=dVFFGWY31JM** **}**

* * *

 **/Bosque de la Academia Espiritual Areishia/**

Vivian al detectar que la directora se dirige corriendo hacia ella a toda velocidad empieza a escapar.

– ¡Rayos, quería observar de una distancia prudente el combate del Equipo Velsaria para ver el funcionamiento de mi producto, pero en un descuido para ahorrar energía dejé de usar mi barrera de sigilo por lo que esa bruja me detectó, gasté tanta energía introduciendo esos sellos malditos en esas chicas que no me queda lo suficiente para tele transportarme de vuelta a nuestra base, debo escapar! * Dice Vivian en alerta hablando en voz alta pero para su desgracia Greyworth llegó a ella y la tomó por el cuello con su mano derecha arrinconándola contra un árbol.

– ¡Maldición, estoy perdida! * Dice Vivian con miedo y molestia mientras es aprisionada en la mano de Greyworth.

–Imbécil, ¿creíste que mis sentidos se debilitaron tanto como para no detectarte?, Te descuidaste y ahora te obligaré a que me digas con quienes hiciste negocios aquí mi alumna traidora * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Greyworth, sin embargo luego de que Vivian ponía una cara de miedo ahora puso una sonrisa de maldad.

–Jajaja ¡Estaba bromeando tonta, por tu bien será mejor que no me hagas nada porque traje un respaldo! * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad Vivian sorprendiendo a Greyworth y en eso una mano metálica se posa en su hombro izquierdo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=-rp6fohKbzI** **}**

–Hija mía, suéltala y no tendremos un problema innecesario aquí * Dice una voz masculina adulta además de fría y se trata del mismísimo padre biológico de Greyworth, Tao Pai Pai quien se colocaba detrás de Greyworth.

– ¡¿Tú que haces aquí, no me digas que ella es tu aliada?! * Pregunta sorprendida Greyworth.

–Digamos que sí, ella ayudó a repararme y estamos en el mismo equipo, además me pagaron para evitar que tú le hagas nada, así que como tu padre te ordeno que la sueltes o de lo contrario tendremos que luchar aquí y no quiero terminar por matar a mi propia hija, en estas condiciones no puedes luchar conmigo y lo sabes * Dijo seriamente Tao Pai Pai por lo que Greyworth suelta a Vivian y voltea a mirar de frente a su padre sorprendiéndose levemente por el nuevo aspecto que este tiene.

–Veo que casi haz dejado de ser humano padre * Dijo seriamente con el ceño fruncido Greyworth.

–Así es, me he vuelto más fuerte y por lo tanto soy un mejor asesino que nunca * Dice con seriedad el Mercenario.

–Ya veo, pero quiero que se vayan de aquí ahora y no quiero volver a verlos por estos lugares o de lo contrario no me importará sacrificar mi propio cuerpo para matarte padre * Dice seriamente Greyworth.

–Tienes razón, quería ver que tal lo hacía ese simio miserable a quien tú tienes aquí para detenernos que por cierto me las debe, pero creo que eso será en otra ocasión, me encantaría matarlo ahora pero eso no sería interesante, quiero que sufra la peor humillación posible antes de morir por lo que esperaré; vámonos duendecilla, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí * Dice serio Tao Pai Pai.

– Pues es lo mejor, además ahora acabo de recuperar un poco de mi magia, por lo que servirá para irnos, por cierto soy una Elfim no un duende* Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Vivian mientras Tao toca su hombro para que se vayan juntos.

– ¡Adiós Maestra! Jajaja * Dice con burla Vivian.

– ¡Nos volveremos a ver hija mía! * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad Tao Pai Pai y finalmente Tao Pai Pai junto a Vivian desaparecieron del lugar dejando a Greyworth con un rostro molesto.

–Desgraciados, claramente esto es obra tuya Reina de la Calamidad; confío en que Goku podrá detenerte y derrotarte para acabar con tus ambiciones * Dice Greyworth hablando sola para luego correr de nuevo hacia donde se efectúan los combates al estilo Blade Dance.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=-rp6fohKbzI** **}**

* * *

 **/Entre los espectadores de los Duelos Clasificatorios Finales/**

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que la Directora se fue y volvió; y al regresar vio que el primer duelo ya había concluido con una victoria rápida del Equipo Wyrvern quienes superaron de forma aplastante al equipo Dogs debido a que además de ser alumnas de cursos superiores eran claramente más fuertes y experimentadas, también por el hecho estar muy motivadas ya que con toda el alma desean tener una revancha contra El Equipo que los humilló y los sacó del primer lugar; El Equipo Scarlet, por lo que en pocos minutos derrotaron a las que estaban en el cuarto puesto del ranking sin perder un solo miembro.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=5BR4zirebuU** **}**

– ¡El Equipo Ganador y que avanza al Gran Torneo del Blade Dance es El Equipo Wyrvern! * Anuncia Freya a las ganadoras quienes son ovacionadas por el público aunque no masivamente mientras estas no festejaban ni sonreían sino que simplemente de forma seria y presumida levantaban las manos en señal de victoria y las 5 miraban con desprecio al Equipo Scarlet que estaba entre el público, específicamente a su capitán Goku ya que hace tiempo fue él quien les dio una paliza en su duelo durante las clasificatorias ocasionándoles su única derrota lo cual no lo han olvidado.

–Vaya, sí que nos quieren, en especial a nuestro capitán * Dice con sarcasmo Claire.

–Son unas arrogantes * Dice molesta Rinslet.

–No les hagan caso y mejor observemos el siguiente encuentro * Dice Fianna sonriendo y las demás asienten pero Goku seriamente observaba la dirección donde estuvieron Greyworth, su padre y Vivian siendo esto notado por Ellis.

– ¿Qué ocurre Goku? * Pregunta curiosa Ellis.

–No te preocupes, por un momento sentí la presencia de alguien familiar pero ya no lo siento, seguramente fue mi imaginación, Jijiji * Dijo Goku tranquilizando a Ellis pero los del Equipo Wyrvern que ahora fueron a sentarse cerca de ellos entre el público se molestaron por esto ya que Goku ni puso atención a su combate.

–Ese mocoso sin clase se burla de nosotras por habernos derrotado en el pasado, ojala pierdan todos ellos su duelo * Dice la líder del Equipo Wyrvern enojada y las demás de ese equipo asiente pero sin que supieran, Goku con sus oídos desarrollados escuchó lo que dijeron.

– ¡Oigan Equipo Wirvon, no se enojen es solo que me distraje y ustedes ganaron demasiado rápido, si querían que las observara me lo hubieran pedido, además si quieren su revancha deberían desear que ganemos así para pelear de nuevo contra ustedes!

* Grita Goku alegre para vergüenza de sus compañeras y del Equipo Wyrvern.

– ¡Tonto, somos El Equipo Wyrvern, no Wirvon y nos da igual lo que les pase así que no nos molestes! * Grita molesta la líder de ese equipo molesta y todas ellas se ponen de acuerdo para ignorar a Goku.

–Pero que gruñonas son si yo no les dije nada malo * Dice confundido Goku.

–Goku, no tiene caso que quieras quedar bien con ellas, evidentemente no les agradas * Dice suspirando Claire y las demás chicas asienten pero para sorpresa de todas ellas alguien vino a pararse justo en frente de Goku, se trata de la pequeña chica rubia de ojos verdes del clan de los druidas líder del Equipo Cernunnos a quienes Goku se enfrentó y derrotó solo tiempo atrás, la misma lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=5BR4zirebuU** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Ma7xVTSsxrU** **}**

– ¡Hola Goku, hace tiempo que no hablamos ya que estamos en distintos salones! * Dice sonriendo la chica rubia a lo que Goku la mira confundida.

– ¿Y tú quién eres? * Pregunta Goku confundido a lo que la chica cae de espaldas cómicamente al estilo anime y al levantarse le estira la mejilla izquierda a Goku poniendo un tierno puchero.

– ¡No me digas que no me recuerdas, soy la líder del Equipo Cernunnos y mi nombre es Shareilia Horin! * Dice con un puchero infantil la líder del Equipo Cernunnos llamada Shareilia para luego soltarle la mejilla a Goku.

– ¡Ah ya veo! Jijiji, ¿Y qué haces aquí? * Pregunta confundido Goku.

–Simplemente vine a pedirte que nos apoyes en nuestro duelo * Dice con una tierna sonrisa y sonrojo Shareilia poniendo esto celosas a las 4 chicas del equipo de Goku.

– ¡Ya veo, pues si me lo pides lo haré sin problemas! Jijiji * Dice sonriendo Goku lo cual sorprende a sus compañeras de equipo incrementando sus celos las demás chicas.

– ¡Gracias, ahora me voy, el poder de la naturaleza me guiará a la victoria! * Grita con determinación y alegría Shareilia.

– ¡Equipo Cernnunos y Equipo Cats, pasen al Astral Zero para comenzar su duelo! * Anuncia Freya por el micrófono.

– ¡Ya nos llaman, Nos vemos! * Dice con entusiasmo despidiéndose de Goku.

– ¡Está bien, mucha suerte! * Grita Goku con entusiasmo despidiéndose pero en eso recibe un golpe a la cabeza al mismo tiempo de Rinslet, Claire y Ellis.

–Ayyyy ¿Pero que hice? * Pregunta Goku con una expresión cómica de dolor sobándose la cabeza pero las tres solo voltean ignorándolo cerrando los ojos enojadas al estilo tsundere.

–Querido, creo que aún tienes mucho que aprender, en especial de mujeres * Dice con un puchero Fianna.

Y luego de esta situación cómica de celos finalmente se dedicaron a observar el combate entre El Equipo Cernunnos contra El Equipo Cats.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Ma7xVTSsxrU** **}**

* * *

 **/10 Minutos Después/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=YdkSUt-jG88** **}**

Luego de 10 minutos de batalla El Equipo Cernunnos se hizo con la victoria aunque con leves dificultades ya que mientras la líder Shareilia se dedicaba a realizar su danza de invocación para traer al espíritu de las bestias Cernunnos por lo que el resto de las 4 estuvieron en desventaja en una lucha de 4 contra 5 evitando a toda costa que el enemigo se acercara a Shireilia, en el proceso quedaron eliminados dos miembros del Equipo Cernunnos y dos del Equipo Cats pero aun así estaban siendo acorraladas hasta que finalmente Shireilia completó la invocación trayendo al Espíritu Cernunnos quien se posesionó de varios animales del campo de batalla tal como lo hizo aquella vez que enfrentaron a Goku, pero a diferencia de aquella vez estas 3 rivales no pudieron detener la estampida de animales siendo derrotadas y eliminadas todas las del equipo felino quedando tres miembros del Equipo Cernunnos.

– ¡Las Ganadoras y que avanzan al Gran Torneo del Blade Dance son El Equipo Cernunnos! * Anuncia Freya y todas las del Equipo Cernunnos festejaron con alegría haber logrado entrar al gran Torneo, luego de esto las mismas salieron del Astral Zero.

– ¡Felicidades, Bien Hecho! * Grita Goku con una sonrisa ya que estuvo apoyando a Shireilia durante la batalla y la misma voltea para observar a Goku lanzándole la misma un beso con su mano izquierda confundiéndolo a este pero poniendo muy celosas a los de su equipo quienes lo miraron con un enojo cómico.

– ¿Y ahora qué? * Pregunta confundido Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=YdkSUt-jG88** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Qhr22HxsJR8** **}**

– ¡Equipo Scarlet y Equipo Velsaria, vengan a donde estoy antes de entrar en el campo de batalla ya que hay algo que acordar aquí! * Anuncia en voz alta seriamente Freya y al escuchar esto todo El Equipo Scarlet puso un rostro serio al igual que El Equipo Velsaria así ambos equipos dirigiéndose a donde estaba Freya que era en la entrada al portal del Astral Zero, todos ellos fueron finalmente allí, este combate generaba una gran expectativa en la academia, entre el público también estaban los Caballeros Sylphid quienes apoyaban a su capitana Ellis, el público gritaba de emoción.

Ambos equipos rivales estaban frente a frente con una gran tensión entre equipos

– ¡Llamo a los líderes de ambos equipos al frente, pónganse cara a cara, hay algo que hablar antes de empezar! * Anuncia seriamente Freya y entonces tanto Goku como Velsaria pasan al frente mirándose con el ceño fruncido ambos, Velsaria claramente lo superaba ampliamente en altura por lo que esta miraba hacia abajo mientras Goku hacia arriba.

– ¡El Equipo Velsaria lanzó un reto al Equipo Scarlet de que en lugar de luchar todos juntos al mismo tiempo lo hagan con dos combates por separados en dúos y el último entre Goku y Velsaria, los capitanes! ¡Como Capitán del Equipo Scarlet, Goku, tú debes responder si aceptas o no las condiciones que imponen tus rivales! *Dice en voz alta Freya para posteriormente pasarle el micrófono a Goku, este se acordó por la enseñanza de Krilin que era para que hablara por él, entonces miró seriamente a Velsaria para hablarle a ella.

– ¡Acepto, y Velsaria te lo digo en la cara, tú y tus amiguitas pagaran por meterse con Ellis, nosotros les patearemos el trasero a todas ustedes! * Grita Goku de forma desafiante con el ceño frunciendo sorprendiendo a todos los miembros entre público de que Goku no le mostrara el más mínimo respeto a Velsaria, peor aun asegurando su victoria.

– ¡Veo que se te subió a la cabeza tu nuevo título de capitán, pero destruiré por completo tu orgullo y el de tu equipo cuando los derrotemos! * Dice en voz alta Velsaria a lo que Goku solo le saca la lengua de forma infantil.

–¡Ya basta de hostilidades, podrán demostrar todo eso en su combate, muy bien como Goku ha aceptado las condiciones del duelo serán así, primero entrará un dúo de cada equipo en el Astral Zero, se enfrentarán hasta que como mínimo quede un sobreviviente en el campo de batalla de uno de los equipos, luego ese o los sobrevivientes saldrán del campo de batalla a descansar y para el segundo combate entrarán otros dos dúos a pelear y será lo mismo que el primer combate por lo que el sobreviviente o los sobrevivientes también saldrán a descansar, entonces en el tercer combate entrarán los capitanes a combatir uno a uno; y si luego de este combate en el conteo final hay sobrevivientes de ambos equipos todos ellos se enfrentarán al mismo tiempo en un cuarto combate para determinar al equipo ganador! ¡Esas son las reglas, elijan como serán sus dúos a combatir y buena suerte a ambos equipos! * Anuncia Freya y todo el público vitorea ya que este es el duelo más esperado por todos ellos, puede que incluso quede en boca de gente de distintos imperios el resultado final.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Qhr22HxsJR8** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=6BxJp2oKdjg** **}**

–Muy bien, si no te molesta Goku, yo y Rinslet vamos primero * Dice seriamente Claire.

–Sí Goku, les dejaremos el resto a ustedes tres * Dice también seriamente Rinslet.

–Les deseo suerte y recuerden, crean en sí mismas porque sé que pueden ganar * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de determinación y ambas asienten dirigiéndose al Astral Zero.

–Capitana Velsaria, nosotras dos nos encargaremos de esas engreídas * Dice seriamente Esmeralda y a su lado estaba Iska.

–Así es, ellas no podrán detenernos ahora, más aún si no cuentan con la ayuda de la alteza Fianna para potenciarlas * Dice con seriedad Iska.

–Aplasten a esas dos, debemos humillar al supuesto mejor equipo de la academia * Dijo con seriedad y frialdad Velsaria a lo que sus compañeras asienten dirigiéndose a la batalla.

Finalmente ambos dúos entran al Astral Zero para empezar sus duelos.

Dentro del mismo al llegar ambos se miraban con seriedad y cautela esperando la señal para comenzar el encuentro; después de un tiempo la campana que sirve como señal empezó a sonar.

– ¡Comiencen! * Grita Freya y entonces ambos equipos finalmente empezarían a luchar haciendo sus respectivos cantos para invocar a sus waffes, Claire invocó a su flametoungue mientras Rinslet a su arco y flecha congelante, pero en eso vieron que sus rivales se empezaban a rodear de un aura negra, el mismo que rodeaba a los espíritus descontrolados que vieron en varias ocasiones y la mayoría de las veces la causante de eso era Restia.

– ¿Ves lo mismo que yo Claire? * Pregunta con seriedad Rinslet.

–Por supuesto, es obvio que este par recurrió a un poder prohibido para enfrentarnos y es muy probable que gente ligada a ese espíritu de la oscuridad que Goku enfrentó hace poco tiene que ver con esto * Dice con seriedad Claire en voz baja.

–No importa, debemos ganar de todas formas, no podemos defraudar a Ellis y a nuestro capitán * Dice Rinslet con una sonrisa desafiante.

–No tienes que decírmelo * Dice también con una sonrisa desafiante Claire.

En eso sus rivales sacan sus respectivos waffes, Esmeralda saca una especie de palo color verde con un gran circulo en donde debería de estar la punta y de hecha se veían una especie de burbuja hecha de agua sucia verde, era un soplador de burbujas gigante completamente verde lo que ella poseía, la misma al sacar su arma sonreía de manera maliciosa.

– ¿Les gusta mi Waffe? Es uno especial que usa como fuente de poder el agua sucia del que está hecho mi propio espíritu; les aseguro que esto les hará algo más que solo ensuciar su uniforme * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Esmeralda y en eso Iska también saca su waffe que se trata de una especie de yoyo que aparentemente se veía inofensivo pero que probablemente ocultaba una habilidad.

–Con este juguetito las haré trisas * Dice Iska también con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Las 4 tienen invocados a sus waffes preparándose para atacarse mutuamente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=6BxJp2oKdjg** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=UKbtv5DJCMI &t=138s** **}**

Y son las del Equipo Velsaria las que empiezan la ofensiva con Esmeralda atacando a Claire.

– ¡Oh Burbuja que con su interior contaminas a los seres a quienes atrapes, contaminen a mi rival, BIG CONTAMINATED BUBBLE ! * Grita Esmeralda el nombre de su técnica lanzando gran su burbuja de agua contaminada hacia Claire que era lo suficientemente grande para atraparla dentro de ella.

– ¡HELL BLAZE! * Grita Claire extendiendo su mano derecha lanzando una poderosa llamada pero que sin embargo es absorbida y apagada por la burbuja de agua contaminada para shock de Claire.

–Fufufu Error básico de elementalista, Aunque sea agua sucia y contaminada, ¿Por qué pensaste que el fuego sería efectivo contra el agua? * Dice Esmeralda mientras la burbuja se dirigía hacia Claire y aunque ella corre pareciera que la burbuja la sigue.

– ¡Rayos, que tonta fui, pero esa burbuja me está siguiendo! * Dice Claire fastidiada mientras corre.

–Olvide mencionarte que gracias a un nuevo poder que conseguí mi burbuja puede seguir al enemigo que yo elija * Dice Esmeralda con frialdad mientras la burbuja gigante seguía a Claire mientras seguía corriendo.

– ¡Claire! * Dice Rinslet queriendo ir a ayudarla pero de repente un Yoyo le rosa la mejilla ya que ella por instinto movió la cabeza para no recibir un daño peor por lo que solo le produjo un leve sangrado en la mejilla lo cual provoca que la bella rubia Laurenfrost voltee para observar a su atacante Iska quien al parecer no disfruta ser ignorada.

–Oye, tu pelearas conmigo Laurentfrost, siempre quise probar cual arma es más poderosa, si mi waffe Yoyo o tu arco y flecha congelante * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Iska a lo que Rinslet responde moviéndose de forma elegante el cabello a la vez que se limpia la mejilla.

–La respuesta es más que obvia, un juguete de niños no vencerá jamás a un arma poderosa como esta * Dice de forma arrogante Rinslet molestando a Iska.

– ¡No me subestimes tonta! * Grita molesta Iska lanzando de nuevo su Yoyo para golpear con él a Rinslet quien se preparaba para responder.

– ¡Congelaré tu juguetito, FREEZING ARROW! * Grita el nombre de su técnica lanzándole una flecha congelante directamente al yoyo atacante pero para su sorpresa como si tuviera vida y conciencia el yoyo esquiva su flecha a la vez que también lo hace Iska quitándose de su camino quien pone una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¡Imposible! * Dice en shock Rinslet uando es impactada por el yoyo en el abdomen haciéndole escupir saliva.

– ¡Argh! * Dice de dolor Rinslet siendo derribada al suelo.

–Jajajaja ¿Te gustó eso tonta? ¡Mi waffe tiene vida propia y está a un nivel completamente diferente al tuyo! ¡Y aún no has visto nada! * Dice con una sonrisa bestial Iska dirigiendo de nuevo su yoyo hacia Rinslet quien se encuentra acostada boca para abajo, sin embargo antes de ser impactada esta voltea y se protege con su arco del impacto del yoyo usándolo prácticamente como escudo salvándose por poco, o eso creía.

–Estuvo cerca * Dice con un suspiro Rinslet.

– ¡Te equivocas, no estás a salvo Laurentfrost! * Grita con una sonrisa bestial Iska y de repente el yoyo a través del arco empezó a emitir una poderosa descarga eléctrica electrocutando a Rinslet.

– ¡KYAAAAAAA! * Grita Rinslet mientras recibe una descarga de varios volteos a través del metal de su propio arco como hilo conductor quedando tendida en el suelo boca para abajo.

– Jajajaja ¡Te confiaste, admítelo! * Grita con burla Iska.

– ¡Rinslet! * Grita Claire preocupada mientras corre aún de la gran burbuja que la persigue, esto también preocupó a los compañeros de equipo de la rubia, su maid no se encontraba presente ya que la misma se encontraba en la residencia de los Laurentfrost porque se le necesitaría allí, pero si viera esto se le saldría el corazón por la boca.

– ¡Preocúpate por ti estúpida! * Grita con seriedad Esmeralda a lo que Claire voltea para encarar a la burbuja gigante y tratar de destruirla.

– ¡Ya me cansé, toma esto! * Grita Claire con fastidio lanzando un fuerte golpe de latigazo llameante al centro de la burbuja llameante que daba la sensación de que iba a explotar y deshacerse, sin embargo Esmeralda emitía una sonrisa de maldad.

–Te lo agradezco Elstein * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad además de frialdad Esmeralda sorprendiendo a Claire, en eso la gran burbuja hace de forma sorprendente explosión mandando a volar por el impacto a Claire.

– ¡KYAAAAAAA! * Grita Claire mientras es mandada a volar hasta estrellarse contra un árbol y cayendo al suelo adolorida quedando tendida boca para arriba.

–Lo que contamina el agua de mi espíritu es una sustancia explosiva que se activa cuando la burbuja estalla * Dice con sonriendo malvadamente Esmeralda.

Tanto Claire como Rinslet empezaron con el pie izquierdo el duelo y están problemas.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=UKbtv5DJCMI &t=138s** **}**

* * *

 **/Entre el público/**

– ¡Claire, Rinslet, Goku ellas está en problemas! * Grita preocupada Ellis pero al verlo sorprendentemente no se le notaba preocupado, el mismo sonreía aunque con el ceño fruncido.

–Tranquila Ellis, ellas no van a perder con esos ataques, solo tuvieron sorpresa, pero no mucho poder, te aseguro que ellas son más fuertes que eso * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante y confiado en que el dúo de fuego y hielo no perderá a lo que Ellis asiente.

–"Espero que tengas razón Goku" * Dice en su mente Ellis.

* * *

 **/De vuelta al campo de batalla/**

Iska y Esmeralda se sentían ganadoras al estar sus rivales tendidas en el suelo, sin embargo para su sorpresa tanto Claire como Rinslet se han puesto de pie aunque con heridas menores.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg &t=37s** **}**

–Sí que son molestas * Dice Esmeralda con fastidio.

–Solo se están haciendo las fuertes * Dice con molestia Iska.

– ¿No será ustedes quienes intentan hacerse ver más fuertes de lo que en realidad son? * Dice con burla Claire molestando sus palabras al dúo enemigo.

–Así es, si eso es lo mejor que tienen nunca nos podrán ganar * Dice con una sonrisa de confianza Rinslet.

– ¡Miserable, ahora verás! * Grita Iska molesta lanzando de vuelta su ataque de Yoyo y empezó a enredarse alrededor de Rinslet aprisionándola con las cuerdas por completo como si fuera una serpiente.

– ¡Maldición! * Dice Rinslet para posteriormente ser electrocutada y gritando de dolor.

–Jajaja ¡Mi espíritu es el de una poderosa Anguila Eléctrica, por ende su waffe tiene habilidades parecidas a la de una Anguila, así que estás acabada! * Dice riéndose con maldad Iska.

Por su parte Esmeralda repite su ataque lanzando su ataque de burbuja gigante dirigiéndolo hacia Claire pero sorprendiendo a varios la misma esta vez se quedó a recibir dicho ataque finalmente siendo impactada por la burbuja aunque envés de que esta estalle terminó Claire atrapada dentro de la burbuja con agua contaminada evitando a toda costa respirar o de lo contrario terminaría intoxicada.

–Jajajaja ¡En verdad eres una tonta, estas acabada, esa agua es toxica por lo que si llegas a tragar solo un poco terminarás infectada pero si la rompes para salir la misma te estallará a quema ropa, te he vencido! * Grita confiada y con una sonrisa de maldad Esmeralda.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg &t=37s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hn4xHM7b8Q0** **}**

El dúo del equipo Scarlet parece finalmente estar derrotado pero increíblemente ambas sonríen.

– ¡¿De qué se ríen?! * Dicen al unísono Esmeralda e Iska.

– ¡MAGIC FREEZE! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Rinslet y en eso las cuerdas del yoyo que la tenía aprisionada empezó a congelarse deteniendo así sus descargas eléctricas, y el congelamiento seguía por las cuerdas a punto de llegar a su portadora Iska quien suelta el yoyo para no terminar igual que su waffe que se congeló completamente.

– ¡No puede ser, mi waffe! * Grita Iska en shock y en eso Fenrir quien habia salido de su forma waffe muerde las cuerdas congeladas destrozándolas liberando así de sus ataduras a Rinslet dejando a la vez sin su waffe a Iska quien mira atemorizada esto.

– ¡Imposible, destrozó mi elemental waffe! *Dice con miedo Iska y en eso el waffe yoyo destrozado se convirtió en su forma de espíritu anguila eléctrica que empezaba a descontrolarse absorbiendo demasiado poder de su ama quien se estaba debilitando demasiado y se dirigía para atacar a Fenrir.

–Fenrir, acabemos con esta que traicionó a Ellis * Dice Rinslet con determinación asintiendo Fenrir quien vuelve a transformarse en su forma elemental waffe de arco y flecha congelante apuntando con su flecha al espíritu anguila que se arrastra para atacarla y al mismo tiempo a Iska.

– ¡MULTIPLE FREEZING ARROW! * Grita Rinslet lanzando múltiples flechas congelantes impactando varias al espíritu anguila y una impactó a Iska en el pecho; el espíritu anguila se congeló para posteriormente hacerse trizas desvaneciéndose mientras Iska cae al suelo por el congelamiento de la única flecha que la impactó.

– ¡Argh! N No puedo creer que a pesar del poder que adquirí perdí de esta forma, que ironía * Dice Iska resignada perdiendo el conocimiento y quedando fuera de combate además de eliminada del duelo.

– ¡No puede ser, venció a Iska! * Dice atemorizada Esmeralda.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hn4xHM7b8Q0** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=XMwg4YrZ3Go** **}**

–"¡END OF VERMILION!" * Grita en su mente el nombre de su mente Claire y en eso de su mano derecha empezó a formarse un fuego rojo carmesí increíblemente dentro del agua de la burbuja evaporándola rápidamente desapareciendo así la burbuja por ende liberándose Claire.

– ¡¿Cómo pudo usar fuego dentro del agua y peor aún evaporarla?! * Se pregunta con miedo Esmeralda.

– ¡Nosotras nos potenciamos con trabajo duro y esfuerzo al igual que nuestro capitán, gente como ustedes que solo quieren hacerse fuerte por el camino fácil nunca serán oponentes dignas para El Equipo Scarlet! * Grita Claire corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Esmeralda que se preparaba para lanzar otro ataque de burbuja gigante.

– ¡Es inútil, lo he notado, cada vez que usas esa técnica si bien mantiene su poder, no su velocidad, te aseguro tú no estás al nivel de alguien como Rakka que fue una rival mucho más competente! * Grita Claire con determinación lanzándole un poderoso latigazo de fuego en el abdomen a Esmeralda quien escupe saliva por el impacto además de recibir serio daño de quemadura allí.

– ¡Buargh! * Dice con dolor Esmeralda y en eso su waffe se convirtió en una especie de anfibio cubierto de agua contaminada que se descontrolaba dirigiéndose a atacar a Claire.

– ¡Evapórate, END OF VERMILION! * Grita Claire lanzándome su técnica capaz de quemar el fuego e incluso el agua misma impactando al espíritu de agua sucia evaporándolo y derrotándolo.

– ¡También perdí! ¿Será cierto que no estoy a la altura de Rakka? * Se pregunta Esmeralda resignada mientras cae inconsciente.

Tanto Iska como Esmeralda estaban fuera de combate por lo que Freya ya sabía que anunciar.

– ¡Iska y Esmeralda del Equipo Velsaria no pueden continuar y están eliminadas, las ganadoras y sobrevivientes son Claire y Rinslet del Equipo Scarlet! * Anuncia Freya dando como ganadoras a las del dúo de fuego y hielo del Equipo Scarlet quienes sonríen de alegría ya que esto las acerca más a su sueño de participar en el Blade Dance recibiendo algunas ovaciones de los caballeros Sylphid ya que son compañeras de su capitana.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=XMwg4YrZ3Go** **}**

Luego de eso las del Equipo Velsaria fueron llevadas a enfermería mientras Claire y Rinslet al salir del Astral Zero fueron de vuelta con sus compañeros quienes los recibieron con alegría.

– ¡En verdad lo han hecho excelente, supieron reponerse a las dificultades! * Dice con alegría Fianna.

– ¡Sí, admito que me preocupé, pero Goku tenía razón, se han vuelto muy fuertes desde nuestra pelea contra Jío Inzagi! * Dice feliz Ellis.

– ¡Así es, han mejorado mucho! * Dice sonriendo Goku.

– ¡Gracias por sus palabras y sí, les demostramos nuestra mejoría! ¿Verdad Claire? * Dice gustosa Rinslet.

– ¡Sí, lo hicim...! * Iba a decir Claire pero estaba a punto de desmayarse siendo sostenida a tiempo por Goku de sus hombros por atrás preocupando a los de su equipo.

– ¡¿Qué tienes Claire?! * Pregunta preocupado Goku.

–E, Es por mi técnica End of Vermilion, consume mucha magia y ya la usé dos veces hoy * Dice Claire muy agotada tranquilizando en cierta forma a los de su equipo al demostrar que solo era eso.

– ¡Participantes Ellis y Fianna del Equipo Scarlet y Participantes Clarissa y Lune del Equipo Velsaria, preséntense por favor al campo de batalla del Astral Zero para seguir con el duelo! * Anuncia Freya por el micrófono indicando que el segundo encuentro de este duelo estaba por empezar.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=II8X7GPNpaI** **}**

Mientras Clarissa y Lune al escuchar esto se levantaban para ir al combate.

–Cielos, esas dos fueron unas inútiles al dejarse vencer de esa forma, nosotros demostraremos lo que realmente es ser un elementalista fuerte * Dice Lune sonriente maliciosamente.

–Sí, y lo haremos humillando a la inútil capitana que tuvimos, destruiremos a Ellis Fahrengart * Dice con una sonrisa con bastante maldad.

–Hagan lo que tengan que hacer y no pierdan como las inútiles de Esmeralda e Iska, ellas claramente eran las más débiles del equipo, demuestren que son mejores * Dice seriamente Velsaria quien está molesta por la derrota del dúo anterior, a lo que sus compañeras asienten con firmeza.

Mientras con El Equipo Scarlet Fianna y Ellis se preparan para marchar.

–Ellis, demuéstrales a esas tontas lo fuerte que eres y tú también Fianna, peleen con todo lo que tienen y no se rindan fácilmente porque sé que pueden ganar esta pelea * Dice con una sonrisa de determinación Goku como capitán del equipo.

–¡Así lo haremos, las haré pagar por faltarle el respeto a la orden de los Caballeros Sylphid y en especial a Rakka y Reishia, de las 4 estas son las más desagradables por lo que las castigaré! * Dice con determinación y seriedad Ellis.

–Y yo te apoyaré con mi poder Ellis * Dice Fianna sonriendo determinante a lo que Ellis asiente.

– ¡Mucha suerte, demuestren lo que valen! * Dice Rinslet con una sonrisa.

– ¡Demuéstrenle el orgullo del Equipo Scarlet, Ganen! * Grita Claire con determinación y el dúo asiente marchando finalmente al campo de batalla.

Luego finalmente ambos dúos entran al Astral Zero por ende al campo de batalla; ambos dúos se miran fijamente con gran tensión y rivalidad pero por sobre todo había tensión entre Ellis con Clarissa y Lune.

–He esperado mucho tiempo por esto Ellis Fahrengart, por fin podré humillarte ante todos para que vean lo débil que eres, y que me hallas arrancado un diente solo aumentará el sufrimiento que te causaré cuando te destruya * Dice con una sonrisa alocada Clarissa.

– ¡Sí, sería bello verla arrodillada y humillada como la última vez pero ahora de forma pública! * Dice con una sonrisa de burla Lune.

– ¡Haré justicia como líder de los Caballeros Sylphid castigándolas a ustedes traidoras, sé que ustedes en cierta forma influenciaron a las otras dos para ponerse de su parte! * Dice con enojo Ellis.

– ¡Así es, ellas son simples peones nuestras pero que fracasaron de una forma que nosotras no haremos! * Dice alegre Lune.

– ¡No fallaremos en nuestro objetivo de acabarte! * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad Clarissa.

* * *

 **/Entre el Público/**

Estaban los caballeros Sylphid apoyando con vitoreos a su capitana

– ¡Derrote a esas traidoras capitana! * Grita con intensión de animar a su capitana una de los caballeros.

– ¡Usted puede capitana! * Grita otra de los caballeros con una sonrisa.

– ¡Hágalo por su propio honor y el Reishia y Hermana Rakka que estas traidoras irrespetaron Capitana, debe ganar! * Gritaba Terra con determinación apoyando a su capitana.

* * *

 **/De vuelta al campo de batalla/**

Ambos dúos se miraban con impaciencia de que empiece el combate, finalmente la gran campana que sirve de señal ha sonado.

– ¡Comiencen! * Anuncia Freya y ambos dúos finalmente empiezan el combate.

¿Podrá Ellis con ayuda de Fianna vengar la falta de respeto a las memorias de sus amigas Rakka y Reishia por este par de traidoras sin honor? ¿Goku podrá vencer a Velsaria en el duelo entre capitanes? ¿Se convertirá en un buen capitán de su equipo Goku? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=II8X7GPNpaI** **}**

 **Goku:** ¡Hola Soy Goku! ¡Grandulona abusiva prepárate porque esta vez no saldrás campante ya que no van a interrumpirnos, no me importa la derrota que hayas tenido años atrás, yo te derrotaré ahora haciéndote pagar por como trataste a Ellis y además seré yo quien pelee contra la tal Ren Ashbell! Esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance ¡No se lo pierdan!


	17. Equipo Scarlet vs Equipo Velsaria Parte2

Antes de comenzar como la mayoría de las veces acostumbro a hacer, quería hablar ciertas cosas del capítulo anterior:

El pasado de Velsaria: Lo hice principalmente para darle más profundidad al personaje que si bien su saga antagónica no es muy larga, el personaje aún dará que hablar en el fanfic ya que sigue siendo miembro del Equipo Inferno y hermana de Ellis; allí quise mostrar algo que en la historia original no lo hicieron y creo que quedó bien.

¿Hay respeto de Greyworth hacia su padre Tao Pai Pai a pesar de ser un asesino despiadado? La respuesta es sí, Greyworth antes que todo es una guerrera por lo que respeta el poder de su padre por más que desapruebe por completo su profesión además de la personalidad de este, a tal punto que prefirió dejar ir a Vivian para no cometer la imprudencia de enfrentarlo no estando ella en sus mejores condiciones, y dichas condiciones, o sea la causa del porque tiene bastante menos poder que en sus mejores épocas se irá explicando en el transcurso de la historia.

* * *

Ahora responderé a los comentarios:

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Mil Agradecimientos por el apoyo. Y esas dos claramente demostraron ser las mayores antagónicas de ese grupo de traidoras y a Ellis le toca enfrentarlas a ambas que tienen reforzada su fuerza con sellos malditos (lo sé, ese término **'Sellos Malditos'** ya lo habrás escuchado en varios otros animes, especialmente Naruto, pero que se le va hacer, este también lo usa), pero será interesante lo que se verá entre Ellis y esas dos, especialmente por la ayuda de Fianna. Hice ese flashback sobre Velsaria para que se profundizara más sobre su vida, cosa que faltó en la historia original. En cuanto a Rubia pues claramente es la antagonista principal del fanfic por lo que no será nada fácil de vencer, menos de hacer ceder a sus ideologías ya que es de más mente cerrada incluso que Restia y Velsaria; así es de hecho en el canon. En cuanto a Shirelia, pues veamos qué pasa con ella, hasta las chicas personajes secundarios querrán buscar un hueco para tener su lugar en la vida de Goku. Y por último en cuanto al día sagrado de Valentia pues ocurrirá en este capítulo así que solo míralo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

 **twisterblake2015:** Mil Gracias por el apoyo amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado.

 **Izagi No Kami:** Me alegra que te haya encantado, y pues en este capítulo ocurrirá la batalla, y también me alegra que te haya gustado el otro fanfic, pues en ese también ocurrirán cosas interesantes así que estate atento; y en este capítulo será el desenlace de la batalla entre El Equipo Scarlet y El Equipo Velsaria. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y disfruta el capítulo.

 **juanan231283:** Muchas Gracias por apoyar el fanfic amigo y sucederán cosas interesantes en el futuro no solo de Goku sino de la historia en sí.

* * *

Sin nada más que añadir comencemos

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic.**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance**

 **Capítulo 17: Equipo Scarlet vs Equipo Velsaria. Segunda Parte.**

* * *

 **/Campo de Batalla del Astral Zero/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=0Il4ZF-Lfks &list=PL4NGze04a4u8InZnmX7M_lRszIILI1Vw2&index=70** **}**

Nos encontramos en el campo de batalla donde se encuentran cara a cara por un lado, el dúo perteneciente al Equipo Velsaria, Lune y Clarissa, y por el otro el dúo perteneciente al Equipo Scarlet, Ellis y Fianna; están a punto de empezar su combate de dúos en la ronda clasificatoria final para ingresar al torneo Blade Dance; Freya ya autorizó el comienzo del combate por lo que la batalla está a punto de comenzar, y al igual que sus compañeras, ambas del dúo de Lune y Clarissa se empiezan a rodear de un aura oscura el cual tiene que ver con los sellos malditos que adquirieron gracias a Vivian, esto es notado por Fianna y Ellis.

–Está más que claro que estas dos usan algo raro para reforzar su poder * Dice Fianna seriamente con el ceño fruncido.

–Sí su alteza, es lo mismo que pasó con Esmeralda e Iska * Dice con seriedad Ellis.

–Jajajaja ¡Nuestro poder es muy diferente a Esmeralda e Iska, y lo experimentarás en carne propia Ellis Fahrengart! * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad Clarissa invocando su elemental waffe que se trata de un mangual (Vara de madera resistente con cadenas y al final con una bola de hierro azul con púas metálicas y duras)

–Oye ex capitana, me pregunto ¿Cómo te sentirás al ser derrotada por nosotras y humillada públicamente? Jejeje * Ríe con burla Lune mientras saca su elemental waffe flauta el cual utilizó dias atrás para vencer a Terra.

–Les aseguro que no voy a perder ante unas infames vergüenzas de los caballeros Sylphids como ustedes ***** Dice con determinación Ellis.

–Yo también haré mi parte, ya que Ellis es mi compañera de equipo y usaré todo mi poder para ayudarla * Dice con determinación Fianna.

–Oye, Oye ¿Acaso tú no eres la famosa Reina Perdida? Jajajaja Eres alguien insignificante a quien ni su propia familia tiene en cuenta * Dice de forma burlona Lune molestando enormemente a Fianna.

–Lo había olvidado, es alguien que alguna vez estuvo en lo alto pero actualmente es alguien decadente, muchas tontas aún a pesar de todo la siguen respetando como princesa pero para nosotras es solo una basura Jajajajaja * Dice de forma burlona Clarissa molestando y a la vez entristeciendo a Fianna ya que le hizo recordar la tibia relación que lleva con su padre El desgastado enfermo Emperador y los maltratos junto a menosprecios que sufrió de parte de su malvado hermano mayor Arneus, sin embargo esto también enfadó bastante a Ellis quien puso una cara de ira apretando los dientes.

– ¡Veo que todavía siguen abriendo su boca para decir cosas malintencionadas y absurdas; pero ahora les cerraré su gran boca con una aplastante derrota que sufrirán en nuestras manos; puesto que romperles un diente no sería suficiente, ¿oh no Clarissa?! * Dice Ellis en voz alta y con determinación, pero esto último irritó de sobremanera a Clarissa quien de hecho sigue sin ese diente y esto solo aumenta su odio hacia Ellis.

– ¡Te voy a hacer pagar por esto remedo de capitana! * Grita con furia bestial Clarissa preparándose para atacar y en eso Ellis invoca su elemental waffe lanza de viento Ray Hank, al parecer Ellis y Clarissa serán las primeras en atacarse mientras sus compañeras se quedan atrás.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=0Il4ZF-Lfks &list=PL4NGze04a4u8InZnmX7M_lRszIILI1Vw2&index=70** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=mxISxFWm07Q** **}**

Clarissa corre haciendo girar la cadena con su bola de hierra quien es 2 veces más grande que su propia cabeza y al llegar cerca de Ellis intenta golpearla con la bola de hierro picuda en su cara pero Ellis usa como defensa el mango de su lanza y así varias veces Clarissa trata de golpearla mientras Ellis se defendía, está de más decir que ambas sujetan sus respectivos waffes con sus dos manos.

–"Se hizo más rápida con ese poder extraño" * Dice en su mente Ellis mientras sigue bloqueando los ataques de Clarissa pero sin encontrar un espacio para atacar.

–Jajajaja ¡¿Qué pasa capitana débil, no sabes cómo atacar?! ¡Tu pobre intento de defensa no durará mucho! * Grita bestialmente Clarissa y de repente las cadenas de su arma empiezan mágicamente a hacerse bastante más largas sorprendiendo a Ellis pero eso no era lo único que ocurría, la cadena se movía como si fuera una serpiente, prácticamente como si estuviera viva y guiaba a la bola de hierro con púas para evadir la lanza de Ellis y finalmente impactando su abdomen provocándole un sangrado en esa zona.

– ¡Argh! * Grita Ellis echando sangre de su boca cayendo esta al suelo.

– ¡Ellis! *Grita preocupada Fianna.

–Jajajaja ¡Olvidé mencionarte que mi elemental waffe Mangual tiene la habilidad de alargar varias veces sus cadenas dependiendo de qué cantidad de magia utilice para ello y gracias a ese poder que adquirí puedo controlarlo a mi antojo tal como lo hacía Iska con su yoyo aunque claramente mi control es superior ya que yo soy mejor! * Dice con una sonrisa bestial Clarissa.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=mxISxFWm07Q** **}**

–No es justo Clarissa, déjame a mí también jugar con ella un poco * Dice con un puchero Lune.

– ¡Adelante, demuéstrale tu poder para que sufra! * Dice sonriendo bestialmente Clarissa.

– ¡Perfecto, también me voy a divertir! ¡Tocaré la melodía para provocarte un terrible sufrimiento ex capitana! ¡Oh sirena deleita a mi enemigo con tu canción de la destrucción, DESTRUCTION SYMPHONY! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Lune preparándose para atacar con su técnica musical, Ellis al escuchar lo que iba hacer inmediatamente se tapó los oídos, y entonces Lune comienza a tocar la música de su waffe flauta.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=eid-edp2P4U &t=117s** **}**

Lune estaba tocando la misma canción con la que venció a Terra y una especie de aura violeta que salía de su flauta se dirigía hacia la cabeza de Ellis quien a pesar de taparse los oídos empezaba a sentir el mismo efecto que derrotó a su subordinada y su cuerpo empezó a torcerse.

– ¡KYAAAAAA! * Grita con dolor Ellis mientras se paró de golpe y su cuerpo empezaba a torcerse provocándole un gran dolor.

–Jejeje ¡Ya veo, después de ver como vencí a Terra pensaste que el punto débil de esta técnica era taparse los oídos, y quizás antes hubiera funcionado pero gracias a este nuevo poder que adquirimos ese punto débil ya no existe por lo que el ataque va directamente a tu cerebro! ¡A Terra le perdoné ya que no tengo nada en contra suya, simplemente lo hice porque era una entrometida, pero contigo es distinto, te torturaré no me importa si mueres! * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad Lune para luego continuar tocando su flauta torturando a Ellis ya que su cuerpo seguía torciéndose con el riesgo de romperse varios huesos.

* * *

 **/Entre el público/**

– ¡Ellis! * Grita preocupada Claire.

– ¡La están atacando ambas, cobardemente! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! *Dice impotente y molesta Rinslet.

– ¡Las reglas le permiten luchar de esa forma, aun así Ellis no debe perder! *Dice Claire con molestia pero también con determinación.

– ¡Resiste Ellis, no te dejes vencer por algo como esto! * Grita Goku con determinación apoyando a su amiga y compañera.

* * *

 **/De vuelta al campo de batalla/**

La tortura de Lune sigue hacia Ellis.

– ¡Yo no me quedaré atrás! ¡RAIN OF METAL PICKS! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Clarissa y las púas de la bola de hierro empezaban a brillar enviando una lluvia de púas brillantes azules de energías a Ellis sin embargo mientras esta continúa gritando por la tortura que está recibiendo por culpa de la sinfonía teniendo cerrados ambos ojos abre el izquierdo para ver lo que se dirige hacia ella e inmediatamente activa su técnica Wind Wall produciéndose un muro de viento que la protege de la lluvia de púas sorprendiendo a Clarissa.

– ¡No puede ser, a pesar de estás siendo torturada aún puede usar su magia elemental, Maldita! * Dice molesta Clarissa.

–No te preocupes, aun así no podrá zafarse de mi ataque de Sinfonía Destructiva ya que poder de mi canción pasa a través de ese muro de viento * Dice calmada y con frialdad Lune mientras continúa con la tortura a Ellis, sin embargo para su sorpresa Fianna apareció frente a Ellis.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=eid-edp2P4U &t=117s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=IHI_H0vEVyg** **}**

– ¡Oh Barrera Divina protégenos de la maldad que intenta dañarnos, PRINCESS BARRIER! * Grita el nombre de su conjuro Fianna levantando una barrera azul para proteger tanto a Ellis como a ella misma de la sinfonía de Lune evitando que el aura violeta que sale de la flauta siga invadiendo el cuerpo de Ellis cayendo esta al suelo aunque adolorida.

– ¡Tú maldita! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! * Dijo con enojo Lune.

–He puesto una barrera con magia blanca, tu sinfonía funciona con magia oscura, así que ya no podrás usar eso contra Ellis; esto es solo una de las cosas que esta **'Reina Perdida Basura'** puede hacer * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante y sarcasmo en lo último Fianna observando a ambas rivales.

– ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Pues veamos qué tan efectiva es tu barrera contra un ataque físico! * Grita molesta y bestialmente Clarissa corriendo hacia Fianna haciendo girar la bola de hierro con picos de su mangual finalmente dirigiéndola hacia Fianna quien era consciente de que la barrera era inefectiva contra un ataque físico sin embargo para sorpresa de todas allí Ellis quien se había levantado bloqueó el ataque de Clarissa con su lanza.

– ¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo pudiste levantarte tan rápido después de esa tortura?! * Dice en shock Clarissa a lo que Ellis responde con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Me subestiman Clarissa y Lune, las torturas que recibí de mi hermana en mis entrenamientos eran mucho peores que esto, además no se enorgullezcan de este ataque solo porque tuvo efecto en Terra quien aún es una novata en desarrollo además de que estaba aún convaleciente por los daños recibidos por culpa de esos criminales quienes por cierto eran rivales más fuertes que ustedes, en especial alguien llamada Spika * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Ellis recordando lo terrible como oponente que era Spika molestando a ambas traidoras sus palabras con la misma rodeándose de una poderosa ventisca preparándose para atacar a Clarissa quien se aleja de ella dando un salto hacia atrás por precaución.

–Es mi oportunidad, la volveré a atacar con mi sinfonía ahora que está fuera de la barrera * Dice Lune con una sonrisa maliciosa preparándose para atacar a Ellis con su sinfonía, pero Fianna apareció frente suyo aun extendiendo sus manos produciendo la barrera anti magia negra.

– ¡No te lo permitiré, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí! * Dice con determinación Fianna, Lune intenta ejecutar su técnica pero es infectiva contra Fianna.

– ¡Maldita Reina Perdida, entonces te golpearé! * Dice Lune enojada corriendo hacia Fianna golpeándola en la cara varias veces con su flauta tratándola de hacerla ceder con la barrera, pero esta con voluntad firme sigue extendiendo sus brazos.

–N ¡No te dejaré, no dejaré que uses tu técnica hasta que Ellis derrote a esa joven! * Grita Fianna con determinación mientras sigue siendo golpeada por Lune al no poder moverse debido a la barrera que está usando.

–"Espéreme un poco su alteza, derrotaré a esta traidora para ayudarla a acabar con Lune" * Dice Ellis en su mente viendo preocupada a su compañera de dúo.

– ¡¿A dónde miras tonta?! * Grita bestialmente Clarissa mientras sus cadenas de vuelta se mueven como serpiente dirigiendo su bola de hierro para impactar a Ellis, pero esta mira atentamente su bola de hierro y lo esquiva moviéndose hacia la derecha.

– ¡¿Cómo pudiste ver hacia dónde iría?! * Pregunta sorprendida Clarissa.

–Clarissa, es una pena pero te preocupaste en hacerte fuerte a toda costa que olvidaste pulir mejor tu misma tus debilidades, tu estilo de pelea es muy parecido a Rakka, pero en la misión donde ellas lucharon contra los criminales ella demostró ser mucho más fuerte y hábil que tú, así que tú eres claramente inferior a ella * Dice Ellis con seriedad provocando la ira de Clarissa.

– ¡Maldita, no te perdonare que me digas eso! * Grita Clarissa bestialmente moviendo hacia distintas direcciones su bola de hierro con su cadena mientras agita la vara pero increíble Ellis está evadiendo todos sus ataques ágilmente con movimientos elegantes como de valet.

* * *

 **/Entre el público/**

– ¡Pero si esa es mi habilidad de predicción de ataques, ya entiendo, Ellis se dejó atacar de esa forma para predecir más fácilmente sus ataques! ¡¿Acaso esa habilidad la aprendió de nuestra última pelea?! * Se preguntaba sorprendida Velsaria ya que al parecer Ellis adquirió una nueva habilidad, que es muy parecida a la de ella misma aunque menos efectiva pero si lo suficientemente peligrosa para superar con facilidad a Clarissa.

* * *

 **/De vuelta al campo de batalla/**

Clarissa sigue sin poder darle a Ellis a pesar de que sus ataques no son en línea recta lo cual la deja sorprendida.

– ¡Maldita sea! * Dice Clarissa frustrada usando de vuelta su técnica de lluvia de púas.

– ¡WIND WALL! * Grita Ellis produciendo su muro de viento que la protege de la lluvia de púas nuevamente, sin embargo esto era una distracción ya que Clarissa da un salto encima del muro para tratar de impactar con su bola de hierro picuda a Ellis por la cabeza pero esta la bloquea con su lanza.

– ¡No otra vez! * Grita frustrada Clarissa sin embargo para su sorpresa Ellis suelta su waffe si se dirige corriendo hacia Clarissa.

– ¡Si sucederá otra vez, especialmente esto! * Grita Ellis golpeando con toda su fuerza con su puño derecho toda la cara de Clarissa haciéndole volar otro diente de arriba y del frente a Clarissa haciéndola estrellarse contra el suelo.

– ¡Argh! * Grita con dolor Clarissa cuando se tocó la boca donde sangraba y efectivamente comprobó que perdió otro diente.

– ¡Maldita perra, me arrancaste otro diente! * Grita enojada Clarissa.

–¡No eres rival para mí Clarissa, en verdad eres una tonta, solo te importaba verme humillada pero si hubieras puesto más atención a mi combate contra mi hermana para estudiar mis habilidades envés de solo concentrarte en verme caer hubieras podido buscar una forma de poder complicarme más las cosas, pensaste que yo estaría devastada por perder contra mi hermana y ese fue tu gran error, porque tengo amigos que me respaldan además de mi propia voluntad; tú que solo piensas en el poder nunca comprenderás eso y por eso no tienes posibilidad contra mí! * Dice con determinación Ellis provocando mayor frustración y enojo en Clarissa.

– ¡Cállate, no voy a perder ante una blandengue como tú así que recibe esto; ILLUSIONARY BLOWS OF MANGUAL! * Grita el nombre de su técnica con una furia bestial Clarissa y al mover rápidamente su mangual hace que su bola de hierro de una ilusión como si se clonara en infinidad de hierros, algo parecido al zanzoken.

–Jajaja ¡Nunca sabrás cual es el real, ataquen mis bolas de hierros con todo el poder de mi magia! * Grita bestialmente atacando con todas las bolas de hierro a Ellis pero está a pesar de eso no pierde la calma.

– ¡No necesito saber cuál es el verdadero! ¡Oh viento de protección universal escúchanos, WIND SHIELD! * Grita Ellis el nombre de su técnica produciéndose a su frente suyo un poderoso escudo de viento mucho más resistente que el Wind Wall e incluso con una gran dureza y al estrellarse contra el escudo todas las bolas de hierro incluyendo la verdadera se hicieron añicos dejando en shock y con miedo a Clarissa.

– ¡Imposible! ¡Mi Elemental Waffe no pudo ser vencido por un viento! * Decía con miedo Clarissa sosteniendo lo que ahora es una simple vara con un pedazo de cadena.

– ¡Prepárate para perder y tomar un baño de humildad en tu gran ego, esto es por faltar el respeto a Rakka y Reishia! ¡Oh vientos vayan y alboroten, EVIL WINDS! * Grita Ellis con determinación lanzándole una ventisca con efectos cortantes que finalmente envuelven por completo Clarissa.

– ¡Nooooo! ¡KYAAAAAAA! * Grita Clarissa recibiendo el impacto del poderoso viento además de varias cortadas en su cuerpo que incluso destruyen sus uniforme y armaduras de los caballeros Sylphid mientras era mandándola a volar hacia arriba para finalmente caer al suelo inconsciente con los ojos abiertos en blanco y la boca abierta; la arrogante Clarissa había sido derrotada.

– ¡No puede ser, venció a Clarissa! * Grito en shock Lune quien por esto se distrajo y dejó de golpear a Fianna quien por culpa de los golpes sus brazos retiró así la barrera.

– ¡No he terminado, voy por ti Lune, pagaras por lastimar a Terra y también irrespetar a mis amigas! * Grita Ellis usando su magia de viento dirigiéndose hacia Lune pero esta al percatarse de que Fianna ya no estaba usando su barrera sonrió malignamente.

– ¡No podrás, usaré mi sinfonía para romperte tus huesos! * Grita Lune con una sonrisa de maldad preparándose para atacar con su flauta.

– ¡No volverás a tocar esa canción en este combate! ¡Oh espíritu Simorgh, guía esta lanza hacia mi enemigo y derrótalo, WIND THROWING! * Grita Ellis el nombre de su técnica arrojando su lanza rodeada de viento directamente hacia Lune la cuál por guía del espíritu Simorgh directamente hacia Lune, el elemental waffe lanza logra su objetivo estrellándose primero contra el elemental waffe flauta de Lune haciéndolo pedazos y posteriormente estrellarse contra el pecho de Lune atravesándola.

– ¡Buargh! * Grita escupiendo sangre Lune a punto de caer.

– ¡Hemos perdido y justo ante ella, maldita sea! * Dice impotente Lune cayendo finalmente al suelo inconsciente con los ojos en blanco.

– ¡Su Alteza, la pelea aún no termina! *Grita Ellis con seriedad a Fianna quien a pesar de los golpes y teniendo algunas heridas en la cara y cabeza logra incorporarse asintiendo e invocando a su gran espíritu caballero metálico Georgios para prepararlo para combatir; y lo que estaba sucediendo es que de los restos del elemental waffe de Lune salió una especie de sirena monstruo ya que tenía dientes de piraña y la misma iba a emitir un canto de destrucción para atacar el cerebro de Georgios quien se dirigía a atacarla, pero el mismo al portar un casco que protege su cabeza de magia negra no sintió nada por lo que al llegar al espíritu monstruo sirena con su espada la parte en dos destruyéndola haciendo que esta se desvanezca, por su parte del elemental waffe de Clarissa salió una especie de serpiente grande con una bola de hierro en la punta de su cola con el que se dirigía a destruir a Georgios, pero este resistió el impacto con su poderoso escudo dañándose así la cola de la serpiente que grita de dolor; y esto lo aprovechó Georgios para con su espada cortar la cabeza del espíritu serpiente para posteriormente desvanecerse la misma; y al estar fuera de combate tanto Clarissa como Lune quienes al final perdieron de forma contundente contra Ellis dando esta incluso la sensación de que podía vencerlas a ambas ella sola, el combate estaba decidido.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=IHI_H0vEVyg** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=fM755fv-sA8** **}**

– ¡Clarissa ni Lune del Equipo Velsaria ya no pueden continuar! ¡Las ganadoras son el dúo del Equipo Scarlet La Capitana de los Sylphid, Ellis y la Princesa Fianna! * Anuncia Freya por el comunicador y tanto Ellis como Fianna levantaron su puño en alto felices además de demostrar una gran sonrisa de felicidad; y el público ovacionó esta victoria principalmente las chicas miembros de los caballeros Sylphid quienes demuestran su total apoyo a su capitana quien consiguió hacer justicia por la traición y falta de respeto que cometieron las caballeros desertoras; pues ahora no podrán alardear nada ya que públicamente recibieron una derrota humillante que no podrán borrar sin importar lo que digan.

– ¡Lo hicimos Ellis! * Dice feliz y emocionada Fianna.

– ¡Sí, estoy feliz por esta victoria su alteza! * Dice feliz Ellis, y así ambas salieron del Astral Zero triunfantes mientras Georgios desapareció yendo a descansar en el mundo de los espíritus ya que su labor había terminado, ambas saludaban al público que las apoyó.

– ¡Lo hizo capitana, lo hizo por hermana Rakka y Reishia! * Grita feliz Terra con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

– ¡Es la mejor capitana, la mejor! * Grita otra de los caballeros y así muchas felicitan a su capitana por su victoria mientras la misma las saluda y se dirige junto a Fianna entre el público donde están el resto de su equipo finalmente llegando allí.

– ¡Lo hicieron, estuvieron increíbles! * Exclama con alegría Rinslet.

– ¡Sí, les dieron su merecido a esas arrogantes! * Dice feliz Claire.

– ¡Ellis y Fianna, felicidades han demostrado lo fuertes que son, son sorprendentes! * Dice feliz Goku felicitando a sus compañeras.

– ¡Gracias a todos, estoy seguro de que mis amigas también están felices por esto! * Dice sonriendo con lágrimas Ellis.

– ¡Se siente satisfactorio ganar y estar a un paso de entrar al gran torneo del Blade Dance ! * Dice Fianna feliz y todos asienten.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=fM755fv-sA8** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VnySwablf3o &t=1s** **}**

– ¡Participante Goku Capitán del Equipo Scarlet, Participante Velsaria, Capitana del Equipo Velsaria, preséntense para empezar su combate! * Anuncia Freya y todo el equipo Scarlet pone un rostro serio ya que este duelo entre capitanes será el más importante sin ninguna duda ya que ambos capitanes son vistos como los más fuertes de la academia por lo que la batalla aquí decidiría quien es el mejor y el premio será ni más ni menos que entrar al Gran Torneo Blade Dance.

– ¡Llegó mi turno, es hora de que yo pelee! * Dice Goku emocionado con una sonrisa haciendo sus típicos estiramientos antes de empezar una pelea, él estaba emocionado ya que desde Restia no ha tenido hasta ahora una buena pelea y puede que esta sea una buena oportunidad siempre y cuando Velsaria demuestre estar a la altura.

– ¡Goku, tu eres el más fuerte así que gana! * Dice Claire con determinación y Goku asiente.

– ¡Querido Goku, demuéstrales a todos tu gran espíritu combativo! * Dice Fianna con una sonrisa y este asiente.

– ¡Goku, te prometo que si ganas te prepararé un gran banquete para celebrar, comerás mis mejores platillos! * Dice con una sonrisa Rinslet y esto encantó escuchar a Goku.

– ¡Qué bien, eso sí que me gusta! * Dice feliz Goku y más motivado.

– ¡Demuéstrale tu poder adquirido con sacrificio y voluntad Goku; tú eres el más claro ejemplo de lo equivocada que está mi hermana mayor y solo tu victoria podrá demostrárselo, tal como me lo demostraste a mí en el pasado! * Dice Ellis con determinación apoyando al capitán de equipo quien asiente con determinación.

– ¡Descuida Ellis y descuiden chicas, ganaré este combate y les mostraré mi forma de pelear! ¡Ahora voy a mi pelea! * Dice con determinación Goku y asienten con confianza en él.

– ¡Gana Goku! * Gritan las 4 con sonrojo mientras Goku quien parte rumbo a su duelo levanta el puño derecho en señal de que ganará, Shireilia quien lo observa de lejos también se sonroja al ver su determinación.

–"¡Esas 4 resultaron unas inútiles, usaron esos sellos malditos y aun así perdieron; supongo que tendrá que ser como debió ser desde el principio, yo sola me encargaré de todo! * Dice Velsaria con seriedad y confianza mientras se dirigía a la entrada del Astral Zero, finalmente ambos combatientes llegan y se miran fijamente con seriedad por pocos segundos hasta que Goku decide romper el silencio.

– ¡Antes de empezar quiero poner una condición a este combate tal como ustedes lo hicieron! * Dice Goku seriamente.

– ¿Qué condición? * Pregunta seria Velsaria.

–Simple, que ya no haya ningún cuarto combate como dijo la profesora, quiero que este sea el último y el que gane hará que su equipo gane, así ya no tendrás que pensar absurdamente en un cuarto combate ya que con eso solo pelearas ahora y conmigo por lo que usarás tu máximo poder en este; ¿Qué dices Velsaria, aceptas? * Pregunta Goku con una sonrisa desafiante a esta que se sorprende ante tal propuesta que la favorece bastante ya que a pesar de las derrotas de su equipo, ganando un solo combate le garantiza la victoria.

–Eres un tonto con exceso de confianza, está bien acepto * Dice con seriedad Velsaria; y Freya al escuchar esto, observa al Equipo Scarlet quienes aunque se sorprenden un poco por la propuesta de Goku ya se esperaban algo así por lo que asienten sin dudar y luego Freya observa Greyworth quien también asiente en señal de aprobación.

–¡Muy bien, está decidido, ya no habrá un cuarto combate, este será el último duelo de este encuentro, Goku contra Velsaria, quien gane llevará a su equipo al Torneo del Blade Dance, diríjanse al Astral Zero para el ultimo combate de hoy en la Academia! * Anuncia Freya seria y ambos combatientes asienten entrando por el portal al que sería su combate definitivo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VnySwablf3o &t=1s** **}**

* * *

 **/Campo de Batalla del Astral Zero/**

Goku y Velsaria finalmente están en el campo de batalla mirándose fijamente con seriedad y rivalidad; en eso suena la gran campana que por cierto se encuentra en una torre de la academia que sirve de señal para empezar.

– ¡Comiencen! * Grita Freya dando autorización para que empiece el último combate al estilo Blade Dance del día poniéndose Goku en su pose de pelea clásica al estilo tortuga Velsaria simplemente apunta su mano izquierda en forma de garra a Goku.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=i3Oy6GOYWfk** **}**

– ¡A ver qué te parece esto! * Grita Velsaria lanzándole una onda de choque con su mano izquierda a Goku que claramente no sería nada para él quien recibe directamente ese ataque sin que si quiera logre moverlo, pero esto era solo una distracción ya que Velsaria prepara algo más grande, la misma une sus dos manos en forma de garra apuntando hacia el frente, tiene pensado lanzar una onda de choque claramente más fuerte que la que suele usar con su mano derecha.

– ¡Toma esto! * Grita Velsaria lanzándole su más poderosa onda de choque directamente, sin embargo este no hace el intento de esquivarlo sino que simplemente se cubre con sus brazos en forma de X recibiendo de lleno el impacto produciéndose una explosión levantando polvareda en el lugar, Velsaria está expectante para comprobar si al menos logró hacerle algo, pero para su shock al despejarse el humo estaba Goku en la misma posición cubriéndose con ambos brazos sin moverse un centímetro.

–"¡Maldito, igual que la última vez, a pesar de que esta vez reforcé ese ataque con las dos manos no le hizo nada!" * Dijo sorprendida Velsaria con lo que saca su espada de caballero Sylphid corriendo para golpear con él y cuando llega a él intenta cortarlo con dicha arma, pero Goku le da un tremendo puñetazo izquierdo a la espada haciéndola añicos haciendo retroceder a Velsaria quien da un salto hacia atrás.

– ¡Sí que no eres un niño ordinario enano! * Dice con molestia Velsaria.

–¡Usa ya eso que llaman aquí elemental waffe, demuéstrame tu poder ahora! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante molestando esto a Velsaria pero luego decidió calmarse preparándose para entrar en su modo Fortaleza Silenciosa.

– ¡Ya que insistes lo haré, tú no eres mejor que Ren Ashbell y se lo demostraré a todos! ¡Oh armadura discreta, cúbreme para demostrar una defensa y ataque de gran poder al enemigo, Silent Fortress! * Grita Velsaria rodeándose de partículas doradas para así cubrirse así de su waffe armadura de gran tamaño, es la misma con la que perdió hace tres años contra Ren Ashbell, esto gustaba a Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=i3Oy6GOYWfk** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=K329JTZ4gqg** **}**

– ¡Así que al fin muestras más poder! ¡Algo me hace dudar pero no importa ahora, ataca! * Grita desafiante Goku y en eso de sus dos cañones Velsaria empieza a disparar varios proyectiles mientras en su espalda está cargando energía para disparar los más poderosos proyectiles de cañones, una estrategia muy parecida a la utilizada hace 3 años contra Ren Ashbell sin embargo a diferencia de aquella ocasión para su shock Goku desviaba fácilmente los proyectiles solo usando su mano derecha.

–"¡Maldito, este tipo no puede de ninguna forma estar al nivel de Ren Ashbell!" * Dice enojada Velsaria al ver como Goku sin ningún esfuerzo desvía sus proyectiles débiles, finalmente terminó de cargar el máximo poder de sus dos cañones.

– ¡Detén esto si puedes tonto! ¡Oh cañones, destruyan a mis enemigos con su impactantes poderes, THE DOUBLE CANNON MAXIMUS! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Velsaria y en eso lanza dos poderosos proyectiles sintiéndose afortunada de que Goku no use algo como una espada para desviar o destruir el ataque esperando con esto dañarlo seriamente o incluso vencerlo.

– ¡Esto no funcionará! * Grita Goku seriamente extendiendo sus dos manos hacia el frente y recibiendo los proyectiles causando esto una gran explosión preocupando a los espectadores por el destino de Goku al recibir un ataque tan poderoso directamente.

– Jajaja ¡Fuiste un tonto e incompetente Son Goku, Ren Ashbell hubiera podido evadir o destruir esos cañones, pero tú los recibiste por confiado y ahora estás derrotado! * Ríe con malicia Velsaria mientras se levantaba humo en el lugar por la gran explosión claramente superior a la de sus ondas de choques.

– ¡¿Quién está derrotado?! * Grita alguien de la humareda y claramente es el pequeño guerrero sorprendiendo a Velsaria quedando en Shock la misma.

– ¡No puede ser, imposible! ¡Tú no pudiste resistir eso! * Dice en shock Velsaria pero al despejarse el humo se ve a Goku aun extendiendo sus manos y el humo sale justamente de allí ya que detuvo los poderosos proyectiles con sus dos manos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=K329JTZ4gqg** **}**

– ¡Parece que la que está con exceso de confianza eres tú, pelea enserio, sé que ocultas más poder, demuéstramelo todo o ganaré muy fácil! * Dice Goku seriamente causando intimidación en Velsaria quien no esperaba esto en absoluto.

– ¡No, este mocoso no puede superar mis poderes, aún si posee mayor resistencia física que Ren Ashbell no puede tener su técnica y habilidad! ¡No perderé! ¡Oh Elemental waffe, invoco tu segunda forma, Silent Fortress Multiple Cannon! * Grita Velsaria rodeándose nuevamente de partículas doradas empezando su waffe a cambiar de forma creciendo bastante en tamaño pareciendo prácticamente un robot gigante, teniendo incluso un tamaño similar al robot del comandante Black de la Patrulla Roja que Goku derrotó hace algunos años, la mayor parte era de un color rojo intenso con un par de cañones color plateado en cada hombro, dos cañones más grandes color plateado en cada brazo, un cañón pequeño color rojo debajo de cada uno de sus hombros, dos pequeños orificios plateados entre cada uno de los cañones tanto en sus hombros como debajo de ellos, está demás decir que sus hombreras son cuadradas y gigantescas para poder poseer tantos cañones, su casco puntiagudo tiene una mezcla de rojo con dorado y posee una máscara metálica con rayas plateadas que cubre por completo su rostro, sus piernas son muy parecida a los robots de los famosos Power Rangers siendo rojos con dorados y azul; Velsaria estaba flotando en el aire con semejante máquina de guerra.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg** **}**

– ¡Vaya, sí que te hiciste grande y más fuerte, ahora ya no eres una grandulona sino una gigante! * Dice con una sonrisa de emoción por la pelea Goku poniéndose en su pose al estilo tortuga.

– ¡Son Goku, no permitiré que te burles de mí, estaba guardando este poder para Ren Ashbell, pero servirá para aniquilarte rápidamente, descuida no me interesa hacerte sufrir, sino aniquilarte rápidamente! ¡Vas a perder y por tu exceso de confianza le costarás con ello el pase a tu equipo al Gran Torneo del Blade Dance! * Grita Velsaria seria con una especie de vos robótica al estar dentro de esta máquina de guerra gigante empezando a rodearse de una poderosa aura blanca.

– ¡Eso lo veremos! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante

* * *

 **/Entre el público/**

–Hasta ahora Goku lo ha hecho muy bien, resistió fácilmente los ataques de Velsaria * Dice con una sonrisa Rinslet.

–Sí, pero ahora mi hermana mayor luchará con su verdadero poder, ella ahora es mucho más fuerte que hace 3 años, su fortaleza ahora puede destruir fácilmente a espíritus clase demonios poderosos * Dice con seriedad Ellis.

–Pero Goku sabe perfectamente que Velsaria se hizo más fuerte y eso le gusta * Dice con una sonrisa Fianna.

–Ese es Goku, quiere que su oponente demuestre su máxima fuerza para que él pueda divertirse, eso lo supe desde la primera vez que lo vi y combatí con él * Dice Claire con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **/De vuelta al campo de batalla/**

Velsaria se preparaba para atacar con toda su artillería a Goku.

– ¡Oh cañones, láncenle una lluvia de proyectiles a mi enemigo para aniquilarlo, MULTIPLE CANNON ATTACKS! *Grita Velsaria y en eso una lluvia de proyectiles de todos sus cañones se disparaban directamente hacia Goku quien con su velocidad usando sus brazos y piernas iba desviando los proyectiles aunque claramente ahora le costaba mucho más ya que eran varios.

– ¡Son muchos! * Dice seriamente Goku mientras apretando su dientes con puñetazos y patadas desviaba los múltiples proyectiles explosivos que venían hacia provocando esto una gran humareda quitándole la visibilidad.

– ¡No paran de llegar y ahora no veo nada! * Dice molesto Goku mientras sigue desviando los proyectiles que poco después dejaron de llegar a él, sin embargo en medio de la humareda para sorpresa de Goku, Velsaria apareció justo en frente suyo apuntando sus cañones a un Goku sorprendido, y al mismo tiempo que apuntaba se preparaba para disparar una versión mucho más poderosa que su The Double Cannon Maximus la cual también cargaba con energía acumulada en su espalda.

– ¡Oh múltiples cañones, destruyan a mis enemigos con sus gigantescos e impactantes poderes, THE MULTIPLE CANNON MAXIMUS! * Velsaria dispara con todo su poder a quema ropa a un Goku que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse recibiendo todo el impacto de los cañones de lleno causando una poderosa y gran explosión, la más fuerte hasta ahora en toda la velada de hoy alejándose Velsaria como podía de la explosión que también produjo una gran ventisca destruyendo bastante del campo de batalla, sobre todo los bosques.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg** **}**

* * *

 **/Entre el público/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=E5fDXorD-HI** **}**

– ¡Gokuuuuuuu! * Gritaban las 4 chicas de su equipo preocupadas por el tremendo ataque que este recibió.

– ¡Lo atacó a quema ropa! * Dice preocupada Rinslet.

– ¡Goku tonto! ¡¿Por qué dejaste que Velsaria te atacara de esa forma?! * Dice preocupada y con pequeñas lagrimas Claire.

– ¡Esa Velsaria usó una táctica de distracción para poder atacarlo de lleno con su máximo poder! * Dice preocupada Fianna.

–Goku * Dice simplemente Ellis con lágrimas en sus ojos recordando las palabras de Goku donde aseguraba que ganaría poniéndose triste.

* * *

 **/De vuelta al campo de batalla/**

Velsaria respiraba agitadamente debajo de su máscara ya que usó su máximo poder en este ataque por lo que se le nota agotada.

– ¡Maldita molestia! Nunca pensé que me obligaría a usar el máximo poder de este elemental waffe, pero si no lo hacía él podría idear una forma de vencerme, lo bueno es que no es nada precavido como Ren Ashbell u otros blade dancers * Dice Velsaria forma seria mientras respiraba agitadamente y al despejarse la gran humareda había un gran cráter, y en él habían varios escombros viéndose la mano de Goku allí dando la sensación de que él está enterrado allí posiblemente inconsciente y derrotado.

– ¡Oigan, él ya está derrotado, nómbrenme como la ganadora! * Grita Velsaria a la profesora Freya quien la mira seriamente en silencio, esto molesta a Velsaria ya que Freya no dice nada.

– ¡¿Qué espera profesora? nómbreme ganadora! * Grita enojada Velsaria.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=E5fDXorD-HI** **}**

– ¡Quítale los escombros de encima para verificarlo, si me demuestras que está inconsciente entonces te daré la victoria! * Dice con voz de mando Freya molestando a Velsaria quien no tiene de otra que obedecer a quien oficia de árbitro, pero cuando iba a dirigirse allí empezaba a sentirse un temblor en la tierra viniendo justamente del centro del cráter, o sea de los escombros.

– ¡DAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita ni más ni menos que Goku y con su poder mandó a volar todos los escombros que tenía encima teniendo extendidos sus puños hacia sus respectivos costados, el mismo estaba con ligeras heridas en los labios y algunas pocas quemaduras en la cara y en el hombro izquierdo, pero fuera de eso está prácticamente ileso sonriendo desafiante dejando en completo shock a casi todo el público así como Velsaria.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=91-l_XAhue0** ** }**

– ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEH?! * Grita con shock y sorpresa tanto Velsaria como casi todo el público incluso las propias compañeras de Goku ya que no pensaron que se levantaría de esa forma tan fácil a pesar de recibir el mejor ataque de Velsaria a quema ropa.

* * *

 **/Entre el público/**

– ¡Goku resistió fácilmente el ataque más fuerte de mi hermana! * Dice en shock Ellis.

– ¡Ese Goku solo sabe preocuparme, la próxima le daré una lección! * Dice molesta con leves lagrimas Claire aunque feliz en el fondo de que él esté bien.

– ¡Querido, estoy segura ahora, no vas a perder! * Dice con una sonrisa Fianna.

– ¡Creo que fue tonto dudar de que algo así no pasaría, luego de su pelea contra el espíritu de la oscuridad Goku se hizo más fuerte, Velsaria no está a su nivel! * Dice emocionada Rinslet.

– ¡Él es increíble! ¡El Cabello de Palmera es invencible, por eso me agrada mucho! * Dice feliz Shireilia la líder del equipo Cernunnos y sus compañeras asintieron, por su parte las chicas miembros del equipo Wyrvern están con la boca abierta y sin habla ante esto.

Todas las chicas de la escuela que veían este combate comentaban esto ya que varias por primera vez lo ven pelear y están incrédulas ante lo que ven sus ojos.

–"Así es hijas mías, observen bien a este pequeño, ya que como la anciana Uranai Baba dijo, el causará gran impacto con sus hazañas en el mundo entero; este es Son Goku" * Dice con una sonrisa Greyworth.

* * *

 **/De vuelta al campo de batalla/**

Velsaria estaba atónita al ver a Goku con mínimos daños ante un ataque poderoso como este.

– ¡Fue una buena técnica, eso dolió y tu táctica también, posiblemente si este tipo de ataques sorpresivos los recibía así antes de mi pelea contra Restia sí que me hubiera dañado y dolido bastante! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa mientras se limpia la herida en la boca y se truena el cuello hacia ambos lado para luego comenzar de vuelta a hacer sus típicos estiramientos.

–"¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué es él?! ¡Debió caer con eso, él no puede ser mejor que yo!" * Dice en su mente molesta y frustrada Velsaria con sudor en su frente además de miedo; esto le recordaba bastante a su pelea contra Ren Ashbell ya que su mejor ataque fracasó, Goku quien terminó sus estiramientos se ponía de vuelta en su pose clásica al estilo tortuga y asumía una mirada desafiante.

– ¡Bueno, ya atacaste suficiente tú, ahora es mi turno, es el momento de patearte el trasero tal como te lo prometí! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante en su pose de pelea preparándose para atacar por primera vez en su combate.

– ¡Cállate, solo eres un presumido que se hace el fuerte, acabaré contigo! * Grita furiosa Velsaria atacando de vuelta con sus múltiples cañones.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=91-l_XAhue0** ** }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=66is5GkFyCE** **}**

– ¡Ya te dije que tu turno se terminó, detenme tú si puedes! * Grita Goku con un rostro serio corriendo directamente en línea recta hacia Velsaria despejando con sus dos manos a puñetazos los proyectiles mientras se dirigía a Velsaria quien empezaba a flotar en el aire para alejarse pero Goku saltó hacia ella.

–"¡Maldición, no tengo suficiente energía para repetir mi más fuerte ataque! " Dice frustrada en su mente Velsaria y finalmente con su salto Goku está a punto de llegar a ella, Velsaria prácticamente no le quedan energías para seguir lanzando proyectiles por lo que con su brazo derecho intenta golpear a Goku pero este la detiene con solo su propio brazo derecho dejando con un profundo miedo a Velsaria.

– ¡Es hora de hacerte pagar por todo lo que has hecho grandulona abusiva! * Grita enojado Goku ahora agarrando con sus dos manos el enorme brazo de armadura de Velsaria empezando a hacerla girar en círculos y luego aterriza con ella azotándola contra el suelo haciéndola escupir saliva dentro de la máscara ya que cayó boca abajo.

– ¡Argh! * Grita Velsaria escupiendo saliva por el dolor.

– ¡Esto fue por burlarte de la muerte de Rakka! * Grita enojado Goku ya que sabe cómo Velsaria se burló de la muerte de esta así como de su amiga, esto emocionó tanto a Ellis como también a Terra quienes escucharon sus palabras, también al resto de las Sylphid.

Velsaria con su gran armadura se incorporaba dificultosamente y con su gran pie metálico trataba de aplastar de un pisotón a Goku pero este la detuvo solo con su mano izquierda para luego soltarla y desaparecer para posteriormente aparecer frente al abdomen de la armadura.

– ¡Esto es por burlarte de Reishia! * Grita Goku enojado dándole un fuerte codazo a Velsaria quien vuelve a escupir saliva ya que el codazo traspaso su armadura golpeándola en su propio abdomen mandándola a volar hacia arriba y cuando iba cayendo Goku emite un salto hacia ella.

– ¡Esto es por haber atacado al resto de las amigas de Ellis! * Grita Goku pateando la espalda de la armadura destrozando esa parte y dañando a Velsaria por el impacto de la misma mandándola nuevamente a volar más alto, sus palabras emocionaban a todas las chicas Caballeros Sylphid ya que alguien las está vengando por todo lo que hizo Velsaria, luego de mandarla a volar Goku al aterrizar da un último salto dirigiéndose a Velsaria que va cayendo estando a punto de llegar a la zona de la máscara.

– ¡Y esto es por tu hermana a quien maltrataste, por Ellis! * Grita Goku dándole un fuerte puñetazo que destroza el casco y la máscara dando de lleno al lado derecho del rostro de Velsaria.

– ¡Buargh! * Grita con dolor Velsaria escupiendo sangre quedándose sin su máscara ahora y cayendo finalmente con su armadura al suelo quedando tendida y estando casi derrotada, esto dejó en silencio a casi todo el público ya que nunca pensaron ver en su vida a Velsaria recibir una paliza de esta forma, todo el lugar estaba en silencio.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=66is5GkFyCE** **}**

– ¡La pelea aún no termina! * Grita Goku serio mirando fijamente a Velsaria para sorpresa de los presentes y entonces se ve a Velsaria aún despierta aunque con los ojos abiertos en shock pero con una gran muestra de voluntad a pesar de que ella odia esa palabra se mantenía consiente.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=e2Ub2IHKok8** **}**

–"¡No, no puedo perder! ¡Esto no puede repetirse nuevamente, todo lo que hice, dar la espalda a los Fahrengarts, a mi hermana, a los Sylphids fue para nunca más perder de esta forma, no perderé, haré lo que sea por ganar, lo que sea!" * Grita en su mente con furia Velsaria rodeándose de un aura terriblemente oscura, si bien era parecida a la que usaban las otras compañeras de su equipo esta era mucho más aterradora, su armadura destrozada empezaba a ennegrecerse por completo, sus ojos cambiaban de color siendo ahora un rojo intenso, Velsaria claramente estaba entrando en un modo berserker, pero debido a que este sello maldito es de un nivel más avanzado y poderoso que el utilizado por sus compañeras de equipo su espíritu podía entrar en ese modo sin la necesidad de salir de su forma de elemental waffe, por lo que tanto Velsaria como su espíritu se descontrolaban juntos, sin embargo a pesar de esto Goku estaba sonriendo de emoción.

– ¡Vaya, te di 4 fuertes golpes y aun así puedes seguir peleando, muy bien demuéstrame que más puedes hacer! * Dice Goku sonriendo emocionado empezando a tronarse los puños, esto claramente no era normal pero a Goku no le importa en lo más mínimo esto para él es una técnica más a vencer de Velsaria pero los que conocen de sellos malditos como Freya y Greyworth ponen una mirada seria.

* * *

 **/Entre el público/**

–Directora esto es…. * Iba a decir Freya pero Greyworth seriamente que ahora vino a pararse a su lado la interrumpe.

–Sí, un sello maldito alto nivel, este tipo de sellos fueron utilizado en las guerras espirituales del pasado y se dicen que son producidas por el propio poder del Señor Elemental de la Oscuridad Ren Ashdoll; lo que nos lleva a que Restia y el equipo Inferno trabajan con Vivian y están juntas en esto; incluso posiblemente Velsaria está con ellos * Dice seriamente Greyworth.

–Ya veo, pero en ese modo no podrá concentrar su poder para lanzar una técnica, además de las heridas y el desgaste de mana que posee * Dice seriamente Freya.

– ¿Crees que ella en ese modo piensa en usar una técnica? En lo único que ahora piensa es en acabar con Goku, e incluso no me extrañaría que en ese modo active una habilidad exclusiva de ese sello maldito, solo queda esperar a ver qué hará Goku contra esto * Dice seriamente Greyworth con Freya asintiendo sin embargo Ellis pudo escuchar parte de su charla.

–"¡No puede ser, mi hermana no pudo recurrir a algo como eso! ¡¿Hermana, porque traicionaste de esa forma tus propias ideologías?!" * Decía Ellis triste por su hermana.

–Goku, yo sé que puedes manejarlo * Dice Claire seriamente con determinación demostrando su confianza en Goku y las otras dos asienten ante esto.

* * *

 **/De vuelta al campo de batalla/**

Velsaria se había incorporado mirando con furia a Goku apretando sus dientes estando envuelta de esa aura oscura.

– ¡AAAAAAARGH! * Grita rugiendo como una bestia Velsaria parándose frente a Goku quien seguía sonriendo desafiante.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=e2Ub2IHKok8** **}**

– ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Ataca grandulona! * Grita desafiante Goku y Velsaria con gran velocidad utilizando su brazo derecho gigante golpea a Goku en el rostro pero para su sorpresa no le hizo un solo rasguño, entonces empieza a darle varios golpes al rostro de Goku con sus dos brazos metálicos, sin embargo Goku aunque por decisión propia no oponía resistencia no recibía casi daño alguno, ni siquiera un sangrado aunque sí le dolía, luego Velsaria frustrada deja de golpear a Goku asustándose de que este solo tenía pequeños moretones pero ninguna herida en su cara prácticamente.

– ¡¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?! ¡Pues toma! * Grita seriamente Goku dándole una fuerte parada con la plantilla del pie derecho en el abdomen desprotegido ya que esa zona no está cubierta por la armadura debido a los daños haciendo que Velsaria escupa saliva estrellándose fuertemente contra el suelo.

– ¡Vaya, tu poder no se ha incrementado mucho, solo aumentaste algo en fuerza física y velocidad pero ya no tienes poder para atacar con esas armas! * Dice Goku desafiante refiriéndose a los cañones que debido al agotamiento Velsaria no puede dispararlos además de estar varios de ellos rotos por los golpes de Goku; en eso Velsaria se levanta dificultosamente y para sorpresa de Goku muestra una sonrisa bestial y del aura oscura de su armadura empiezan a salir decenas de cintas oscuras gigantes que empiezan a envolver por completo a Goku aprisionándolo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=uSUHaApPS2Q &t=2s** **}**

– ¡¿Pero qué es esto, porque no puedo salirme?! *Dice Goku sorprendido ya que por más que se esfuerza no puede zafarse de las ataduras.

–Jajajajajaja ¡Te tengo Son Goku! * Grita Velsaria riendo bestialmente.

– ¡¿Esto es una técnica tuya?! * Dice molesto Goku.

– ¡Es una habilidad de mi sello maldito, ya no puedo usar mis técnicas, pero esta habilidad será más efectiva aún ya que te robaré toda tu energía! ¡Si no puedo vencer a tu poder entonces te lo robaré! ¡Me comeré tu energía Son Goku! Jajajajajajajaja * Reía bestialmente Velsaria quien al parecer perdió todo rastro de cordura ante la nueva derrota humillante que estaba recibiendo.

– ¡Cielos, ahora que lo mencionas siento como mi energía se va de mi cuerpo! * Dice sorprendido Goku ya que por medio de las cintas su poder se iba transfiriendo a la armadura de Velsaria.

* * *

 **/Entre el público/**

– ¡Goku lo hizo otra vez! * Dice Claire molesta pero a la vez preocupada de que Goku se dejara atrapar por la técnica del enemigo.

– ¡Que tramposa, absorber el poder de su enemigo es algo sucio! * Dice enojada Rinslet.

–No se puede evitar, no hay reglas que prohíban eso, ojala que Goku se zafe de eso * Dice con rostro de preocupación Fianna.

Ellis por su parte no decía nada, solo observaba triste esta escena.

Todo el resto del público está expectante para ver lo que ocurrirá y saber quién ganará este duelo que si bien no fue muy largo ha dado muchas sorpresas de ambos oponentes.

* * *

 **/De vuelta al campo de batalla/**

Goku seguía aprisionado por las grandes y múltiples cintas de oscuridad que eran bastante fuertes por lo que no podía zafarse además de que estaba perdiendo energía que Velsaria le iba arrebatando.

– ¡Sí, esta energía que he comido se siente bien, mi armadura se alegra por ello! Jajajajaja * Dice Velsaria riendo bestialmente pero para su sorpresa Goku que estaba hasta hace poco con un rostro de preocupación ahora puso una sonrisa desafiante sorprendiendo a Velsaria, el mismo empieza a rodearse de una aura blanca de ki.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=uSUHaApPS2Q &t=2s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=D7mQn-Sn-OU** **}**

– ¡¿Así que quieres comer de mi poder?! ¡Pues entonces prepárate para un banquete inolvidable! ¡DAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Goku habiendo extendido sus piernas hacia sus costados levantando sus puños a la altura de su pecho tensando sus músculos y liberando por primera vez desde su lucha contra Restia su máximo poder haciendo temblar todo el campo el batalla, rodeándose de un aura blanca azulada con leve electricidad y todo ese poder pasar por el portal abierto del Astral Zero siendo sentido por el público que por primera vez experimentaba el gran poder de Goku.

Velsaria a pesar de estar en su modo descontrolado podía sentir un miedo nunca antes sentido en su vida ni siquiera cuando luchó contra Ren Ashbell, ella no podía sentirlo antes debido a que no puede sentir el Ki, pero esto sin embargo es demasiado evidente ya que todos podían sentirlo, el gran poder de Goku.

* * *

 **/Entre el público/**

– ¡Goku está demostrando todo su poder! * Dice Claire sonriendo mientras se sostiene dificultosamente por el temblor y cubriéndose por la fuerte ventisca que esto ocasiona.

– ¡Ese es mi querido! * Dice feliz Fianna mientras se sostiene y se cubre.

– ¡Goku ganará, lo hará! * Dice sonriendo Rinslet mientras se sostiene y se cubre.

– ¡Goku demuéstrale el poder que adquiriste son esfuerzo, sacrificio y voluntad! * Grita Ellis con determinación apoyando a Goku mientras se sostiene y se cubre.

– ¡Este chiquillo, hasta donde llegará su poder! * Dice sorprendida Freya.

–Fufufu ¡Eso es Son Goku, muestra lo que tienes y cierra la boca de incrédulos! * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Greyworth.

Todas en el público estaban sorprendidas ante esto ya que nunca esperaron que alguien tan joven pudiera generar esto.

* * *

 **/De vuelta al campo de batalla/**

Goku continuaba liberando su poder al parecer en un intento de sobrecargar la capacidad de absorción del sello maldito de Velsaria.

– ¡¿Cómo puede tener este poder, acaso es cierto que realmente empató con Restia de forma justa?! * Se preguntaba con miedo Velsaria cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que su elemental waffe armadura empezaba a hincharse como un globo.

– ¡No, la habilidad de absorción se está sobrecargando! ¡No puedo perder de esta forma! ¡No, No, NOOOOOOO! * Grita impotente Velsaria y al sobrecargarse por completo su armadura junto con su sello maldito finalmente explotan destruyéndose por completo ambos así como la capa que poseía encima de su uniforme que era un legado por sus records en los Blade Dances de la academia mandándola así a volar hacia arriba cayendo esta boca para arriba estrellándose fuertemente contra el suelo.

– ¡BUARGH! * Grita Velsaria de dolor escupiendo sangre con los ojos en blanco, Goku simplemente la miraba seriamente, Velsaria finalmente había quedado fuera de combate por lo que ya había un claro ganador; la árbitro y anunciadora lo sabía perfectamente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=D7mQn-Sn-OU** **}**

–¡La líder del Equipo Velsaria, Velsaria Eva Fahrengart ya no puede continuar, el ganador de este combate y que lleva a su equipo al Gran Torneo del Blade Dance es el líder del Equipo Scarlet, Son Goku! ¡El Equipo Scarlet irá al Gran Torneo del Blade Dance!

* Anuncia la profesora Freya quedándose el público en un sepulcral silencio después de ver el gran poder de Goku, sin embargo luego de unos segundos todos finalmente ovacionaron al pequeño quien con una sonrisa levantaba su puño derecho al cielo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=9E-KJ3yQd7Q** **}**

– ¡Lo hizo! * Gritan juntas Claire, Fianna y Rinslet.

– ¡Lo sabía, sabía que Goku lo haría! * Dice feliz Claire muy feliz con lágrimas.

– ¡Mi querido es un héroe! * Dice feliz con lágrimas Fianna.

– ¡Goku eres lo máximo, iremos al Gran Torneo del Blade Dance! * Dice emocionada Rinslet con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Goku, cumpliste tu promesa * Dice Ellis llorando de emoción al ver como Goku cumplió con lo que dijo, aseguró que vencería a Velsaria y los llevaría al Blade Dance, a así lo hizo.

Freya guía a Goku para que venga por el portal al mismo tiempo que enfermeras van al Astral Zero a traer a la inconsciente y así Goku sale del portal recibiendo una gran ovación, debido a su manía de palpar las partes íntimas de las chicas para verificar el mismo se había ganado una fama de pervertido por lo que las chicas no lo veían con buenos ojos, pero aún a pesar de que siguen quizás creyendo eso ahora no les importa en lo absoluto después de lo que vieron, incluso osaban descreer las hazañas que él lograba asegurando que eran solo rumores e invenciones, sin embargo aquí en persona pudieron ver su gran poder por lo que ya no lo pueden dudar, pervertido o no Goku en los combates al Blade Dance demostró ser un maestro que puede darse el lujo de ambicionar despojar a la mismísima Ren Ashbell de su trono. Goku levantaba en todo lo alto de nuevo su puño derecho mostrando a todas su típica sonrisa clásica.

– ¡Son Goku, Son Goku, Son Goku, Son Goku, Son Goku! * Coreaban las chicas del público el nombre de Goku que empezaba a hacerse grande, las mismas que toda su vida admiraban a una elementalista independiente de tierras lejanas llamada Ren Ashbell ahora se dan cuenta de que aquí en su propia academia también estaba alguien destinado a grandes cosas, incluso a mucho más de lo que ellas saben, con esto que vieron todas ahora empiezan a creer que las hazañas que se decían que logró eran ciertas por lo que a partir de ahora tendrán que verlo de forma diferente al menos en lo que se refiere a confianza en su fuerza incluso si los rumores sobre sus supuestas perversiones fueran ciertos ya que él ha demostrado ser alguien honorable en combate e incluso combatió criminales poderosos por el bien de la academia como Jio Inzagi y Restia Ashdoll, incluso las del Equipo Wyrvern que no lo toleraban forzosamente ahora lo respetaban aunque no lo admitan haciendo un falso gesto de ignorar cerrando los ojos; los caballeros Sylphid, El Equipo Cernunnos especialmente su líder Shireilia, sus compañeras de equipo Ellis, Claire, Rinslet y Fianna, todas finalmente comprenden la fuerza y espíritu combativo que posee Goku.

Las cuatros compañeras de Goku se fueron directamente hacia donde él estaba parado recibiendo ovaciones finalmente todas abrazándolo y levemente asfixiándolo con sus encantos (pechos) excepto por Claire claro está por obvias razones (tiene pechos algo pequeños), las cuatro abrazaban a su capitán dando algo de celos a Shireilia quien los miraba a distancia pero igual estando feliz por Goku y su victoria, y luego de abrazarlo lo soltaron llenándolo de felicitaciones.

– ¡Lo lograste Goku, ganaste! * Dice con alegría Claire.

– ¡No sabes lo grande que es lo que has conseguido Goku! * Dice con alegría Rinslet.

– ¡Te quiero querido, tu eres el mejor! * Dice feliz Fianna.

– ¡Goku, eres un hombre de honor! * Dice Ellis que si bien está triste por su hermana no puede evitar estar feliz por Goku y lo que ha logrado.

– ¡Gracias Chicas y Gracias a todas! Jijijiji * Grita Goku a toda la academia que lo ovacionaba.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=9E-KJ3yQd7Q** **}**

Luego de que terminara la ovación las enfermeras iban pasando cerca de ellos mientras llevaban a Velsaria, esto hace que Ellis la mire preocupada, la misma ya estaba consiente aunque herida teniendo una mirada de tristeza por esta nueva dolorosa derrota, en eso Ellis va hacia ella para ver como esta.

– ¡¿Hermana porque recurriste a usar un sello maldito?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo que va en contra de tus principios y porque cambiaste tanto?! * Le pregunta Ellis con tristeza mientras sujeta la mano izquierda de la herida Velsaria en una muestra de cariño, pero ella rechaza esto golpeando en forma de bofetada dicha mano con su mano derecha apartándola molestando esto a Goku quien observaba esto.

– ¡Por mi propia culpa, por culpa de Ren Ashbell pero principalmente por culpa tuya Ellis! * Dice con enojo y lágrimas Velsaria sorprendiendo esto a Ellis.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=YqCuCJNxMMI** **}**

– ¡¿Pero qué te hice para provocar esto en ti?! * Dice Ellis con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–¡En el peor momento destruiste mi orgullo, lo había perdido todo, perdí a mi familia biológica, mi estatus como Fahrengart, mi duelo de forma aplastante contra Ren Ashbell, perdí todo eso, pero todo eso era tolerable mientras te tuviera a ti como siempre te tuve, eras mi luz hermana, la forma en que me admirabas, me querías y veías como tu heroína era lo único que me mantenía viva, que me hacía creer en mi voluntad pero ese día te escuché claramente conversando con aquella caballero de los Fahrengarts donde hablabas de lo mucho que admirabas a Ren Ashbell pero eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto ya que yo también la admiré, fue lo último que dijiste lo que me hizo odiarte, dijiste que sentías pena por mí! ¡¿Sabes lo que es eso para mi orgullo?! ¡¿Sabes la rabia y decepción que me provocó eso?! ¡Esto no era algo que yo controlaba o quería sentir, estaba en mi interior y me quemaba, era rabia hacia ti Ellis! ¡¿Querías tu respuesta?! ¡Pues allí lo tienes! * Dice con dolor y lágrimas esto último Velsaria finalmente habiendo sacado todo lo que tenía en su interior; finalmente reveló a su hermana la razón de su maltrato hacia ella poco después de su derrota hace años; Ellis estaba con la boca abierta y en shock por lo que escuchó sintiéndose en cierta forma culpable.

–No sabía que te sentías de esa forma hermana * Dice con tristeza Ellis a lo que Velsaria solo mira hacia el otro lado enojada.

–Ya no importa * Dice triste Velsaria.

– ¡Claro que sí importa, debiste decírmelo! * Dice Ellis enojada y triste.

– ¡¿En qué hubiera cambiado tonta, en que me mentirías negando que eso era lo que sentías?! * Dice Velsaria enojada a lo que Ellis ya no dijo ni una palabra ya que en parte tenía razón.

– ¡¿Y qué tiene de malo, que tiene de malo que sienta pena por ti?! * Pregunta Ellis enojada pero esto enoja más a Velsaria.

– ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! ¡Mi orgullo, eso tiene! * Dice Velsaria enojada.

– ¡Olvídate de tu orgullo, incluso olvídate de mi orgullo! ¡La razón por la que sentía pena por ti es porque ya no eras la misma, después de perder tus ojos dejaron de tener ese brillo, tus sonrisas eran claramente forzadas y falsas, el abuelo estaba también preocupado por ti ya que sabía perfectamente que esa derrota te afectó! ¡¿Crees que iba a estar pensando en algo como tu orgullo u honor?! ¡Yo no pensaba en eso, de hecho yo no pensaba las cosas, solo pensaba en ti! * Dice llorando enojada Ellis sorprendiendo esto a Velsaria.

– ¡Ren Ashbell es solo una elementalista a quien admiro y respeto mucho pero tú eres si siempre serás mi hermana, y eso nunca lo cambiaría por nada; además la forma en como aquella vez desesperadamente luchaste por quedar de pie ante un enemigo tan poderoso! ¡¿Realmente piensas que yo no respetaría esa muestra de voluntad?! ¡Fue de hecho ese combate donde finalmente yo había entendido completamente lo que me decías antes cuando me hablabas de la voluntad! * Dice Ellis con lágrimas estas palabras que llegaron al corazón de Velsaria, entonces recordó todo lo que ella le enseñó a su hermana y como en aquel fatídico Blade Dance usó al máximo su voluntad para sobrevivir, finalmente entendió su error, su error fue creer que para tener el respeto debía o ganar los combates o morir honorablemente ante alguien poderoso, no perder de forma heroica y sobrevivir.

– ¡Goku es el más claro ejemplo de donde te lleva la voluntad, él no se hizo fuerte para ganar peleas sino para tener una mejor forma de vida; él se esfuerza y sacrifica no por obligación, sino porque realmente le gusta hacerlo ya que él quiere hacerse más fuerte; su voluntad lo llevó tan lejos como para hacerle frente al máximo poder del espíritu de la oscuridad; hermana tu ideología antigua estaba bien pero tus temores hicieron que tú misma la dejes de lado! * Dice Ellis con determinación y lágrimas; esto pone a pensar a Velsaria y ponerse a dudar después de mucho tiempo de sus propias acciones, observa al sonriente Goku y ha comprendido que este se convirtió en un férreo defensor de Ellis, de allí que le haya dicho tantas veces que es una grandulona abusiva; en eso ella muestra una sonrisa irónica

–Lo siento Ellis pero mi orgullo me sigue importando mucho así que te diré esto, si quieres que tus palabras realmente me lleguen, demuéstralo no con palabras sino n un combate contra mí en el Gran Torneo del Blade Dance * Dice Velsaria con una sonrisa desafiante y en voz baja a su hermana quien se sorprende eso ya que se supone que con esta derrota quedó fuera.

–Pero hermana se supone que tú ya no pue… * Iba a decir Ellis sorprendida pero fue interrumpida por Velsaria.

–Esto no va a detenerme, ya tenía un plan B de antemano y lo usaré junto con el grupo que me ayudó de alguna u otra forma en esos momentos donde yo estaba desesperada, así que no puedo faltar a mi palabra y debo seguir con ellos hasta el final ya que en cierta forma aún coincido con algunas de sus ideologías, y no me preguntes, tus dudas se aclararan en el Gran Torneo Del Blade Dance * Dijo en voz baja Velsaria con una sonrisa desafiante, Ellis quería decir algo más pero decidió confiar en su hermana ya que al menos en apariencia esa mirada de rabia y frialdad que tenía hasta hace poco ya no existe en cierta forma dando esperanza a una futura redención.

–Confiaré en ti hermana * Dice Ellis con determinación y en eso un aura púrpura empieza rodear a Velsaria sorprendiendo a los presentes.

–Parece que me llevan con el sello de la magia de tele transportación, me voy Ellis, nos veremos dentro de unos meses* Dice Velsaria en voz baja con una sonrisa y Ellis asiente sonriendo, en eso Velsaria da una última mirada a Goku.

– ¡Son Goku, continúa cuidando de mi hermana, ella necesita de un verdadero hombre como tú que se haga cargo de ella y creo que tú eres el hombre! * Dice en voz alta y con determinación además sonriendo Velsaria sonrojando estas palabras a Ellis y confundiendo a Goku.

– ¡Está bien, no entendí muy bien que quisiste decir pero cuidaré de tu hermana! * Dice con su típica sonrisa Goku comprendiendo que Velsaria no era tan mala como aparentaba.

– ¡Entonces Adiós! * Dijo Velsaria con una sonrisa finalmente siendo tele transportada fuera del lugar directamente a la base del Equipo Inferno.

Ellis se había quedado mirando algo triste al lugar donde estaba su hermana pero en eso Claire le toca el hombro derecho con su propia mano izquierda por lo que Ellis voltea y ve a sus 4 compañeros de equipo sonriendo demostrándoles que pase lo que la apoyaran, en especial Goku, a lo que ella también sonríe asintiendo con gusto.

–"Hermana, sé que algún día regresarás y todo volverá a ser como antes o incluso mejor" * Dice Ellis en su mente sonriendo con positivismo y esperanza, en cierta forma que hayan abierto sus corazones y sentimientos de esta forma a gustado tanto a Velsaria como a Ellis por lo que esto demuestra que sus vínculo de hermanas no está del todo roto incluso si ahora son enemigos, puede que esos vínculos lejos de romperse se han fortalecido.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=YqCuCJNxMMI** **}**

* * *

 **/Pocos Minutos Después/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=9E-KJ3yQd7Q** **}**

Los 3 Equipos ingresantes al Gran Torneo del Blade Dance, El Equipo Cernunnos liderado por la pequeña Shireilia, El Equipo Wyrvern y por supuesto El Equipo Scarlet liderado por su pequeño capitán que se ha convertido en toda una estrella en la academia, Son Goku, con todo lo que ha logrado si antes su nombre ya sonaba algo fuerte, ahora después de esto ya sonará en todos los demás imperios con representantes en el Blade Dance.

– ¡Ahora nombraré los puestos de los equipos en los Rankings, El Tercer Lugar es para El Equipo Cernunnos! * Anuncia Freya recibiendo dicho equipo varios aplausos este equipo de parte del público, las mismas saludan a todos los públicos felices celebrando su pase al Gran Torneo del Blade Dance.

– ¡El Segundo Lugar es para El Equipo Wyrvern! * Anuncia Freya y dicho equipo recibiendo varios aplausos pero las mismas con la arrogancia que les caracteriza simplemente cerraban sus ojos levantando sus puños ya que claramente no les gustaba ser segundas.

– ¡Y El Primer Lugar es para El Invicto Equipo Scarlet! * Anuncia Freya y todos en el equipo recibieron una gran ovación, especialmente Ellis pero sobre todo Goku, todos ellos saludaban moviendo sus dos manos al público totalmente femenino.

– ¡Y el reconocimiento para el mejor Blade Dancer de este año y que se convierte en el As de la Academia es para Son Goku! * Anuncia Freya y la mayor parte de las estudiantes ovacionan a Goku.

– ¡Son Goku, Son Goku, Son Goku, Son Goku, Son Goku, Son Goku! *Coreaban el nombre del que ahora se acaba de convertir en el As de la academia recibiendo un listón azul de reconocimiento que se lo ponen en el pecho de su uniforme en el cual dice justamente **'AS'** y que a partir de ahora llevará en su uniforme, por ende en el Gran Torneo donde debe usar obligatoriamente el uniforme de la academia.

Goku se convirtió claramente en el héroe de la velada, incluso muchas aunque piensan que es un supuesto pervertido lo aceptan ahora por completo simplemente tomando nota mental de no descuidarse de él, pero puede que con el tiempo se den cuenta de que ese concepto es erróneo o puede que no, no es algo que en lo absoluto importe a el pequeño guerrero.

– ¡Ahora unas palabras de nuestra directora antes de despedirnos ya que me quiero ir a dormir! * Dice Freya con pereza causando risas en varias del público por su humor.

– ¡Muy bien, Equipos Clasificados al Blade Dance, no tengo mucho que decirles, simplemente Felicidades por este gran logro de ustedes, recuerden que deben demostrar lo que valen, deben luchar al máximo, entrenen duro con todo el corazón y alma, y prepárense para las batallas de sus vidas, pero no olviden mantener su espíritu ya que eso alegrará a los Señores Elementales! ¡Muchas Felicidades y Buena Suerte! ¡Pueden retirarse!* Dice en voz alta Greyworth siendo ovacionadas sus palabras de cierre del evento dando así por finalizada La Ronda Clasificatoria Final para ir al Gran Torneo del Blade Dance.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=9E-KJ3yQd7Q** **}**

* * *

 **/En la Habitación de Rinslet/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=FA8EYs2eRZI** **}**

Luego de que todo los del Equipo Scarlet trataran sus heridas que no fueron la gran cosa ahora estaban en la habitación de Rinslet donde ella preparó mucha comida con sus grandes habilidades culinarias que Goku claramente devoró la mayor parte en poco tiempo recuperando toda la energía que perdió en la batalla, las demás comieron de forma normal aunque no dejaron de sorprenderse por el apetito de Goku, finalmente todos terminaron de cenar.

– ¡Estuvo delicioso, no cabe duda que la comida de Rinse es de lo más delicioso que he comido! ¡Muchas Gracias Rinse!* Dice Goku sonriendo y satisfecho.

– ¡No hay de que Goku, lo mereces por todo! * Dice sonriente Rinslet.

–Bueno, no puedo negar tu talento culinario * Dice Claire en modo tsundere.

–Ojala algún día yo pueda cocinar así * Dice Fianna sonriendo.

–Yo también * Dice sonriendo Ellis.

– ¡Ya no sigan, hacen que me sonroje! * Dice sonriendo Rinslet y mientras las 4 chicas reían Goku miraba curioso algunas fotografías y en ellas habían niñas bastantes parecidas a Rinslet, una aparentaba los 12 años, prácticamente la misma estatura que Goku siendo como la versión más joven de Rinslet aunque con la diferencia de que su pelo es largo hasta los hombros y lleva un vestido blanco elegante, la misma estaba muy sonriente en la foto y la otra también es una versión menor de Rinslet aunque esta puede que incluso se parezca más a ella ya que tiene el mismo peinado, también trae un vestido blanco elegante, también sonríe en la foto aunque no de forma tan reluciente y enérgica como la otra niña, ella aparenta los 13 años y es de una estatura similar a Est.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=FA8EYs2eRZI** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=wuDqGItc56M** **}**

–Oye Rinslet ¿Quiénes son estas niñas que se parecen a ti? * Pregunta Goku curioso y todas miran las fotos que provocan nostalgia en Rinslet y una sonrisa serena.

–Ellas son mis hermanas menores, dentro de pocos días de hecho iré a visitarlas aprovechando que la academia nos otorgará días libres por esas fechas, la más pequeña y alegre es la menor de todas y su nombre es Mireille Laurentfrost, es de buen corazón y muy alegre además de enérgica, estoy seguro que si llega a conocerte le agradarás mucho * Dice con una sonrisa Rinslet mientras toca la fotografía de su pequeña hermana.

–Ya veo, la verdad te parece mucho al igual que la otra que por cierto ¿Cómo se llama? * Pregunta curioso Goku y al ver esa fotografía Rinslet pone una sonrisa triste.

–Su nombre es Judia Laurentfrost y es la segunda menor de mi familia, ella es la más tímida entre nosotras pero es sumamente buena persona * Dice Rinslet con una sonrisa triste, pero luego dejó de sonreír para poner un cara de tristeza siendo notado esto por Goku y las demás.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=wuDqGItc56M** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=17rpm63gm-4** **}**

– ¡¿Que ocurre Rinslet?! * Pregunta Claire preocupada.

–Mi hermana Judia sufrió un terrible destino * Dijo con tristeza a punto de derramar lágrimas Rinslet.

–Como sabrán en el clan Laurentfrost somos fieles adoradores del señor Elemental del Agua Iseria Seaward, es como nuestra deidad guía que nos protege y quien de hecho ayuda a que podamos usar magia de hielo, creo que es el mismo caso para los Shroedercooler, la familia de Reishia, y como adoradores del Señor Elemental del Agua una niña a partir de cierta edad de la familia líder del clan debe de hacer una danza de ritual para alegrar y honrar al Señor Elemental de Agua, pero mi hermana cometió un error al hacerlo y eso enfadó mucho al señor elemental, por eso le puso una maldición congelante a mi hermana quedando ella completamente congelada y dormida allí de la cual no puede salirse de ninguna forma, hemos probado con los mejores hechizos de magia posible que podíamos pero es inútil por lo que ella puede quedarse así por toda la eternidad * Dice triste y empezando a derramar lágrimas dejando en shock a todo su equipo ya que no sabían que Rinslet cargaba con semejante problema todo este tiempo.

– ¡Es por eso que quiero ganar el Gran Torneo del Blade Dance, quiero ganar ese festival para pedir como deseo a los Señores Elementales que mi hermana regrese a la normalidad! * Dice llorando pero con determinación Rinslet.

–Ya veo, quieres usar el deseo que concederán los señores elementales cada uno de los miembros ganadores del Blade Dance * Dice seriamente y con algo de pena por su amiga Claire recordándole así misma ya que ella quiere usar su deseo para encontrar a su hermana mayor para que pueda explicarle el porqué de su traición.

– ¡Así es, por eso quiero ganar para salvar a mi hermanita! * Dice Rinslet limpiándose los ojos y esto en cierta forma causó admiración en las demás chicas y a la vez se conmovían por esto.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=17rpm63gm-4** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=uCC3j5sPhpk** **}**

– ¡No hay necesidad de esperar hasta ese torneo para salvar a tu hermana! * Dice sonriendo Goku y esto dejó confundidas a las chicas pero más que nada sorprendía de sobremanera a Rinslet quien está incrédula por lo que dijo Goku a tal punto de pensar que escuchó mal.

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Goku? * Preguntó incrédula y con una cara de asombro Rinslet.

– ¡Dije que no hay necesidad de esperar al torneo ese y menos a ganarlo; lo mejor es salvar ahora a tu hermana antes de que empiece! ¡Dijiste que irías a visitar a tus hermanas! ¿No es así? ¡Pues yo iré contigo a ayudarla! Jijiji * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa y esto dejó con incredulidad a Rinslet.

–Goku, agradezco tus buenas intenciones pero es imposible que lo logres ya que ni siquiera usas magia y además esa maldición lleva el poder de un señor elemental, lo siento pero no creo que lo logres * Dice triste Rinslet.

– ¡Pero si tú me dijiste que la tal magia no funcionó! ¿No crees que sería mejor probar con el tipo de poder que yo uso para pelear? ¡Además esto me servirá como entrenamiento, si no puedo hacer algo tan simple como salvar a tu hermana me será imposible vencer a los mejores tanto en el tal Dance o como se llame así como en el Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales! ¡Así que no aceptaré un **'no'** por respuesta, te ayudaré con tu problema ahora que puedo; te lo prometo, salvaré a tu hermanita! ¡Déjame intentarlo!* Dice Goku con una sonrisa y determinación golpeando su pecho con su puño derecho queriendo que Rinslet confíe en ella.

Rinslet estaba atónita a lo que Goku pretendía hacer, si bien ella no lo dijo también es cierto que en realidad no pudieron contratar a demasiados magos de alto nivel ya que como esta maldición era la voluntad de un señor elemental temían ganarse su ira si iban en contra de sus designios al lograr liberar a Judia por lo que solo unos pocos valientes lo intentaron y fracasaron, entre ellos la propia Greyworth.

–Goku, esa maldición fue impuesta por El Señor Elemental del Agua Iseria Seaward, y si tú logras liberar a mi hermana significará una demostración de que vas en contra de su voluntad, ¿Estás seguro? * Dice Rinslet preocupada de que la supuesta ira de Iseria hacia los Laurentfrost pase directamente a Goku.

– ¡Liberaré como sea a tu hermana y si ese sujeto se interpone o quiere hacerme algo le patearé fuertemente el trasero! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante pero esto dejó atónitas a las chicas ya que un Señor Elemental es como una Deidad Divina por lo que es casi como pretender atacar a un dios.

– ¡No Goku! ¡El poder de un señor elemental no tiene comparación, rebasan incluso a seres como Restia, Est o Scarlett Valkyrie por mucho, además con el solo hecho de levantar tu puño contra uno solo de ellos puedes traer a otros 4 más de ellos en tu contra, estamos hablando de seres que pueden destruir de un solo ataque grandes ciudades enteras sin ninguna dificultad ni esfuerzo! ¡¿Aun así pretendes arriesgarte?! ¡No puedo dejar que lo hagas!* Dice Rinslet muy preocupada pero Goku no retrocedía en lo absoluto.

– ¡No importa, no permitiré que nadie haga sufrir a mis amigos sean lo que sean, tomé mi decisión y no retrocederé, salvaré a tu hermana pase lo que pase, voy a ayudar a todas ustedes tanto como pueda! ¡Y además no me molestaría pelear contra esos tales señores elementales! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante, sus compañeras no podían creer lo que escuchaba ya que estaba dispuesto a salvar la vida de la hermana de Rinslet aunque para ello deba arriesgar la suya en un supuesto riesgo de enfadar a los Señores Elementales e incluso no le asusta la idea de enfrentarlos aunque posiblemente no tenga oportunidad ni siquiera contra uno de ellos.

– ¡Goku, Goku! * Dice llorando Rinslet agachándose para estar a la misma altura de Goku dándole un emotivo abrazo a Goku ya que ella ha aceptado lo que Goku está dispuesto a hacer, puede que en cierta forma esto genera celos en las otras 4 chicas pero saben que es un momento muy sensible para Rinslet incluso ellas emocionándose por esta escena.

– ¡Vayámonos a tu hogar en unos días y voy a ayudarte! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa y Rinslet simplemente asiente aun llorando; este gesto ha llegado a lo más profundo de su corazón generando sentimientos en ella que nunca había conocido y no es solamente gratitud o amistad, sino algo más profundo que es lo mismo que ahora sienten sus otras compañeras por Goku.

Luego todos fueron a descansar, pero no sin antes avisar que las otras tres miembros no podrían acompañarlas a sus viajes ya que tienen misiones importantes que hacer; Claire deberá visitar a sus padres que están en prisión ya que en estos días serían los únicos donde podría visitarlos, Fianna deberá asistir a una reunión política imperial que como hija del emperador y hermana menor del futuro sucesor debe asistir y Ellis deberá quedarse para hacer guardia en la academia liderando a los caballeros Sylphid ya que la Directora como Ex líder de los Números también asistirá a dicha reunión. Esto significa que esta será una aventura entre solo Goku y Rinslet camino a los territorios de los Laurentfrost donde según dicen habitan varios tipos de seres mágicos no humanos además de espíritus. ¿Cómo les irá a ambos en esta aventura en ese lugar natal de Rinslet? Sin embargo mañana ocurriría algo distinto.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=uCC3j5sPhpk** **}**

* * *

 **/Al Día Siguiente en la habitación de Claire/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk** **}**

Hoy es el día después de que se celebraran las rondas eliminatorias sin embargo no por ello no es menos especial, de hecho hoy se celebra el Día Sagrado de Valentía que en estas tierras se celebra en honor a la antigua Reina Valentía Sadelca que sirvió al Señor Elemental del fuego hace cientos de años, originalmente era un ritual para hornear dulces con llamas de purificación para los espíritus pero con el tiempo fue convirtiéndose en el día de que las chicas debían dar chocolate al chico por quien tengan sentimientos especiales aunque en una academia femenina como esta también se suelen dar chocolates por amistad, Claire y Fianna estaban siguiendo la tradición ya que ambas con su mayor esmero estaban preparando chocolates especiales para Goku quien obviamente no sabe nada en absoluto de esto, el mismo de hecho no se encontraba ya que se levantó más temprano que ambas chicas para ir a entrenar.

– ¡Cielos, hacer chocolates es muy complicado, la explicación de este libro de cocina no es suficiente! * Dice enojada Claire mientras intentaba revolvía los ingredientes.

– ¡Tienes razón, la verdad soy muy mala cocinando y estos libros no me ayudan! * Dice triste cómicamente Fianna.

–Pues yo siempre termino quemándolo todo * Dice también triste Claire de forma cómica.

–Definitivamente esto no funcionará así de simple, debemos buscar una forma de que nuestro chocolate sea seguro para Goku * Dice Fianna algo preocupada.

–Sí, pero ¡Te aclaro que solo se lo preparo porque es mi sirviente y además por lo mucho que hizo por nosotras, nada más! * Dice sonrojada Claire.

–Pues eso es problema tuyo, yo si lo hago porque lo quiero más que como amigos pero eso aun así si le doy un chocolate con mi estilo seguramente no le gustará mucho * Dice con una expresión cómica de tristeza Fianna.

–Lo sé pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? * Pregunta Claire preocupada a lo que Fianna se puso a pensar hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

–Ya sé, ¿Qué tal si le pedimos ayuda a Rinslet? Sus habilidades culinarias son las mejores de la academia y quizás con ella aprendamos más que estos aburridos libros * Dice sonriendo Fianna pero Claire negaba categóricamente esto.

–¡No quiero, si le pedimos ayuda se pondrá arrogante a su estilo, además no tiene por qué ayudarnos! * Dice con molestia Claire.

–Claro que sí, recuerda que en pocos días se llevará a nuestro Goku exclusivamente con ella, por ende debe pagar el precio y ese es ayudarnos a hacer chocolate de Valentía para Goku * Dijo Fianna con una mirada cómica de malicia.

– ¡Es cierto, además es parte de nuestro equipo y su obligación es que use para algo esa habilidad que posee para ayudarnos! ¡Vayamos con ella y llevemos todo esto allí para prepararlo! * Dice con determinación cómica golpeando su pecho Claire.

–Así ambas asienten y piensan en dirigirse a donde se encuentra Rinslet para pedirle su ayuda culinaria.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk** **}**

* * *

 **/Bosque de la Academia Espiritual Areishia/**

Goku estaba con su uniforme de la academia tomándose su tiempo para entrenar, el mismo estaba tratando de crear una técnica alternativa al Kame Hame Ha y finalmente se le ha ocurrido intentar algo, de repente empieza a acumular toda su energía blanca azulada en su puño derecho, está acumulando allí el 100 % haciendo que su puño brille por unos segundos, sin embargo cuando aparentemente terminó la energía acumulada se desvaneció y Goku calló agotado respirando agitadamente.

– ¡Rayos es consumió casi toda mi energía en un instante, si bien daña mi cuerpo como el Ki 100% si consume mucha energía en poco tiempo; eso quiere decir que si lo domino solo podré usarlo una vez por combate! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa irónica respirando agitadamente para luego levantarse de vuelta sacudiéndose su uniforme.

– ¡Creo que eso es suficiente por ahora, puede que en plena batalla tenga más éxito con esto pero ahora debo regresar, pero antes buscaré algunos regalos para las chicas ya que hicieron un buen trabajo ayer! * Dice Goku sonriendo caminando por el bosque cuando de repente una voz femenina aguda le habla.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Dk6OAHlvNg8** **}**

– ¡Eres el cabeza de palmera! ¡Hola! * Dice alegre la chica que es la líder del equipo Cernunnos la pequeña Shireilia quien estaba feliz de ver a Goku.

– ¡Hola, eres la chica de ese equipo Semunos! ¿No es así? * Pregunta sonriendo Goku.

– ¡Es el Equipo Cernunnos y si yo soy su líder! * Dice con un tierno puchero de molestia Shireilia.

– ¡Ah ya veo! Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

– ¡Yo paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo en los bosques ya que ayuda a fortalecer mis poderes al hacerme una con la naturaleza! * Dice Shireilia alegre aunque Goku no entendió lo que quise decir.

–De acuerdo, bueno me alegra verte, pero debo irme * Decía Goku preparándose para continuar su camino pero Shireilia lo detiene.

– ¡Espera, ya que te encuentro te daré esto, Feliz Día de Valentía! * Dice alegre Shireilia sacando una especie de paquete envuelto en papel de regalo blanco con moño amarillo en forma de corazón la cual es un tanto más grande que una esfera del dragón.

– ¿Y esto? * Preguntó Goku curioso al tomar lo que le entregó Shireilia.

–Es chocolate del día de Valentía, tómalo, sé que te gustará * Dice sonriendo Shireilia confundiendo a Goku.

–De acuerdo, ¡Gracias! pero déjame darte algo * Dice Goku sonriendo confundiendo a Shireilia, en eso Goku mira a un árbol donde hay varias frutas parecidas a las peras, y en la cima está la más grande de todas ellas, así que Goku da un gran salto sorprendiendo a Shireilia y llega a la cima tomando dicha fruta y saltando de vuelta aterrizando cerca de Shireilia.

– ¡Toma esto es para ti! * Dice Goku dándole la fruta a Shireilia quien lo agarra.

– ¿Me lo das? * Pregunta curiosa la pequeña Shireilia.

– ¡Si, no es justo que solo tú me des un regalo! Jijiji * Dice el pequeño Goku sonriendo sonrojando a Shireilia.

– ¡Gracias, probemos juntos entonces los que nos obsequiamos! * Dijo alegre Shireilia a lo que Goku asiente quitándole la envoltura al regalo viendo que es un chocolate en forma de corazón brillante y rápidamente se lo come.

– ¡Esto está delicioso! * Dice Goku después de rápidamente habérselo comido.

– ¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué bien ahora yo probaré esto! * Dice Shireilia probando un bocado de la fruta que le dio Goku.

– ¡También está deliciosa, la madre naturaleza y tú son generosos! ¡Gracias! * Dice con una sonrisa Shireilia.

– ¡Yo también te agradezco! ¡Nos vemos y Muchas Gracias! * Dijo Goku despidiéndose con una sonrisa retirándose.

– ¡Adiós! * Dice Shirelia despidiéndose con una sonrisa de Goku mientras este se va, la misma lo mira marcharse sonrojada.

–No sé porque pero él sabe ponerme de un humor feliz, su sonrisa ilumina esta academia * Dice sonrojada Shireilia mientras continua comiendo de la fruta que le dio Goku, en cierta forma Goku también consiguió entrar a su corazón.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Dk6OAHlvNg8** **}**

* * *

 **/Habitación de Rinslet/**

Rinslet estaba preparando sonriente el chocolate del Día Sagrado de Valentía para Goku, la misma estaba revolviendo los ingredientes cuando de repente escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta y al abrirla vio que eran Claire y Fianna extrañando a Rinslet.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk** **}**

–Hola, ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? * Pregunta Rinslet curiosa.

–Hola Rinslet, Claire y yo vinimos a pedirte ayuda para cocinar chocolate de Valentía para Goku ya que no somos muy buena que digamos para cocinar; ¿Podrías ayudarnos? * Pregunta Fianna con una sonrisa, a Claire claramente no le gusta pedirle ayuda a Rinslet en estas cosas ya que no dejaría de presumírselo lo cual demostraba con su rostro.

–No hay problema, preparémoslo aquí juntas como equipo * Dijo Rinslet con una sonrisa alegrando a Fianna y sorprendiendo a Claire.

– ¡¿Y porque accedes a ayudarnos en esto tan fácilmente?! * Pregunta sorprendida Claire.

– ¿A caso lo olvidaste? ¡Somos un equipo y además es tu cumpleaños tonta! * Dice con una sonrisa Rinslet sorprendiendo a Claire de que Rinslet claramente no olvide sus cumpleaños a pesar de los años.

–Te acordaste * Dice sorprendida Claire a lo que Rinslet sonríe.

– ¿¡Es tu cumpleaños Claire?! ¡Entonces Feliz Cumpleaños! * Dice alegre Fianna felicitándola.

–Gracias a ambas * Dice Claire conmovida.

– ¡¿Oye eso quiere decir que después de ayudarnos no vas a presumírmelo verdad?! * Pregunta Claire con una sonrisa.

– ¡Claro que sí te lo voy a presumir, me gusta ver tu cara cuando te presumo algo, eso no tiene precio! Jo jo jo * Dice Rinslet riéndose de Claire cómicamente con lo cual Claire pone una cara de enfado cómico.

–"Lo Sabía" * Dice Claire en su mente con molestia y en eso alguien nuevamente alguien toca la puerta nuevamente y al abrirla Rinslet aparece allí Ellis con un rostro de timidez.

–Déjame adivinar, quieres que te ayude con la cocina del chocolate para regalársela a Goku, ¿No es así? * Pregunta Rinslet relajada sorprendiendo a Ellis.

– ¿¡Como lo supiste?! * Dice Ellis sorprendida a lo que Rinslet simplemente respondió señalando a Claire y Fianna quienes saludan a Ellis quien responde al saludo y al mismo tiempo tenía respondida su pregunta.

– ¡Bueno comencemos! * Exclama Rinslet y las otras 3 asienten.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Goku en el bosque/**

Goku traía varios melocotones envueltos en una gigantesca hoja verde que usa como bolsa.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=0iCnGKZUEro** **}**

– ¡Estas frutas le encantaran a Claire ya que según la veo siempre come esto! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa mientras lleva en su espalda con su mano izquierda los melocotones.

–Ahora debo llevar algo para las demás * Dice Goku y en eso encuentra una flor hermosa y rosada en el suelo; recordando que su amigo Yamcha solía regalarle flores a su también amiga Bulma arranca la flor y la guarda en la envoltura hecha de hoja para llevársela.

–Esto se lo daré a Fianna * Dice Goku sonriendo, luego ve cerca del lago espiritual donde suelen bañarse las estudiantes una especie de almeja lo cual le da curiosidad cuando de repente la almeja deja caer de su boca una perla blanca y brillante.

– ¡Vaya, esto se ve bien, se lo daré a Rinslet! * Dice Goku sonriendo mientras guarda la pequeña perla en la envoltura de hoja donde trae el resto de los obsequios (Goku obviamente al no manejar el dinero no sabe en lo absoluto la diferencia de valores de dinero que tendrían estos objetos, para él todos son iguales).

Y luego iba mirando que darle a Ellis pero no se le ocurría nada bueno que darle hasta que finalmente lo decide.

–Que tonto soy, le daré la hoja gigante donde llevo todo esto, es la más grande que encontré en todo este bosque y seguramente le servirá de algo, pues le daré esto, seguramente le gustará * Dice Goku con entusiasmo.

– ¡Muy bien, es hora de regresar! * Dice Goku sonriendo de vuelta a la academia, y por supuesto cabe recordar que el día sagrado de Valentía no hay clases por lo que Goku va en el lugar de hospedaje de Claire pensando que ella estaría allí.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=0iCnGKZUEro** **}**

* * *

 **/Habitación de Claire/**

Goku llegó a la habitación de Claire pero no estaban ni ella ni Fianna en el lugar extrañando a Goku.

–Qué raro, no está ni Claire ni Fianna, mejor la espero aquí * Dice Goku relajado acostándose en el suelo y quedándose dormido.

* * *

 **/Algunas Horas Después/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=W4hQLbNCM3c** **}**

Finalmente Claire, Fianna, Ellis y Rinslet terminaron de hacer los chocolates especiales para Goku lo cuál puso muy felices y satisfechas a las chicas especialmente a Claire y Fianna que de las 4 eran las peores cocineras, sobre todo esta última, las mismas decidieron ir a la habitación de Claire ya que suponían que Goku estaría allí y al llegar vieron a Goku durmiendo ya que este se había agotado por los entrenamientos las chicas traían sus respectivos chocolates envuelto en papeles de regalos, pero al ver dormir a Goku tiernamente como un bebe lo cual enterneció a las 4, sin embargo de a poco Goku abrió los ojos limpiándoselos y vio que lo miraban 4 pares de hermosos ojos de diferentes colores los cuales eran de Claire, Ellis, Fianna y Rinslet.

– ¡Han regresado! * Dice Goku sonriendo.

– ¡Si Goku volvimos y te trajimos algo! * Dice con una sonrisa Claire a lo que Goku queda confundido.

– ¿Qué es? * Pregunta curioso.

– ¡Esto, Feliz Día Sagrado de Valentía! *Dicen sonrientes las 4 chicas confundiendo a Goku.

–"¿Ellas también?" * Se pregunta confundido Goku en su mente.

– ¡Muchas Gracias Chicas, no sé muy bien qué es eso del día de no sé qué pero Gracias! * Agradece Goku con una sonrisa

– ¡No hay de qué, solo pruébalos! * Dijo alegre Rinslet a lo que Goku asintió abriendo primero el paquete de Rinslet que al abrirlo vio que era un gran corazón de chocolate pero un símbolo en forma de lobo en el medio, la cual estaba relleno por dentro de crema de leche, Goku se lo comió rápidamente y al parecer le gustó.

– ¡Esta Delicioso, Gracias Rinslet! * Dice Goku sonriendo a lo que ella asiente gustosa.

– ¡De nada, lo hice a mi estilo! * Dice Rinslet alegre y con sonrojo.

– ¡Ahora Goku por favor prueba el mío! * Dice sonriendo Ellis a lo que Goku asiente abriendo el paquete y vio que dentro habían varios pequeños corazones de chocolate, y Goku los comió y al igual que los de Rinslet alabó el sabor y agradeció a Ellis quien se puso feliz con sonrojo por eso.

– ¡Yo agradezco tus palabras! * Dice sonriendo y sonrojada Ellis.

– ¡Bueno, prueba el mío! * Dice Claire con una sonrisa nerviosa en cierta forma temiendo que no le guste entregándole el paquete a Goku y era al igual que el de Rinslet un gran corazón de chocolate con el símbolo de los Elstein, aunque este envés de crema tenía almendras dentro, Goku lo comió rápidamente.

– ¡Esta algo caliente aunque también sabe muy bien! ¡Gracias Claire! * Dice Goku alegre agradeciendo a Claire quien da un suspiro de alivio y a la vez pone una sonrisa de alegría.

– ¡De nada, es decir no lo malinterpretes solo lo hice porque eres mi sirviente! * Dice Claire sonrojada en modo Tsundere.

– ¡Y ahora querido Goku prueba el mío por favor! * Dice Fianna entregándole un paquete a Goku pero extrañamente aunque estaba envuelto en papel de regalo y era chocolate lo que había dentro, no tenía forma de corazón, sino de una forma difícil de describir sin ver lo que hay dentro y Goku le saca la envoltura, y lo que se vio dejó confundido a Goku pero en shock a las otras 3 chicas, eran unos pechos femeninos, así es era un gran chocolate con forma de grandes senos, del mismo tamaño que las de Fianna por lo que se podría decir que usó sus propios pechos como molde .

–"¡Princesa Pervertida!" * Dice en su mente Claire con un rostro cómico de shock, las chicas querían decirle a Goku que no comiera algo que tiene una forma tan pervertida pero ya era muy tarde ya que Goku empezó a comerlo rápidamente.

–"¡Eso es indecente!" * Dice en su mente y sonrojada Ellis.

– ¡Awn! ¡Querido, eres tan atrevido! * Dice Fianna excitada presionándose con sus brazos sus propios enormes pechos imaginando que Goku los mordía mientras comía el gran chocolate basado en sus propios encantos, esto enfadó cómicamente al resto de las chicas, sin embargo mientras Goku estaba comiéndolo algo explotó en su boca sorprendiendo a las chicas pero al final no le hizo nada a Goku hasta que lo comió todo por completo.

– ¡Creo que algo explotó de eso pero igual estuvo delicioso! ¡Gracias Fianna!* Dice Goku con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a las 3 chicas ya que primero que nada Fianna tenía muy mala fama en cocina y segundo a pesar de que extrañamente su chocolate explotó en la boca de Goku no le afectó a este, quizás tuvo que ver en todo esto que Gokú tenía mucha hambre.

– ¡Estoy muy feliz Goku! * Dice Fianna emocionada ya que es la primera vez en su vida que alguien alaba lo que cocina.

– ¡Les agradezco todo esto chicas, pero ahora Claire toma esto! * Dice Goku dándole de la envoltura que trajo varios melocotones (durazno) a Claire quien se sorprendió por esto.

– ¡¿Goku, acaso tu sabes que hoy es mi cump..?! * Iba a preguntar sorprendida Claire pero fue interrumpida por Goku.

– ¡Hiciste un muy buen trabajo ayer, y ya que vi que te encanta comer esa fruta pues decidí traértela, has hecho mucho por mí teniéndome aquí y mereces eso y mucho más! Jijiji * Dice Goku riendo sorprendiendo a Claire ya que sabe claramente que Goku no sabe nada ni del día de Valentía ni de celebrar cumpleaños, y que aun así se tome la molestia de regalarle algo por poco que sea la emociona mucho.

– ¡Gracias Goku! * Dice con pequeñas lagrimas Claire empezando a comer los melocotones con gusto ya que le encantan.

– ¡También les traigo algo a ustedes! ¡Tú Rinslet toma esto! * Dice Goku dándole a Rinslet la pequeña perla blanca.

– ¡Es preciosa Goku, lo atesoraré! ¡Muchas Gracias! * Dice alegre Rinslet.

– ¡Descuida, y tú Fianna toma esto! * Dice Goku dándole la hermosa flor que gusta mucho al parecer a Fianna quien la toma con gusto.

– ¡Muchas gracias querido Goku, esto es hermoso! * Dice Fianna encantada a lo que Goku asiente sonriendo y entonces le da la propia hoja en donde trajo todo esto a Ellis haciéndola sudar cómicamente en la nuca.

– ¡Toma Ellis esta gran hoja es para ti, era la más grande del bosque, aunque aparente no ser tan útil sé que algún día te servirá! Jijiji * Dice Goku sonriendo y aunque Ellis en principio sentía una pequeña confusión por el regalo al mirar detenidamente la hoja vio que es de una plante medicinal que quizás le serviría en el futuro.

– ¡Muchas Gracias Goku! ¡Sé que esto me servirá! * Dice Ellis sonriente y Goku asiente alegre, las chicas saben perfectamente que Goku no maneja cosas como el dinero para diferenciar el valor de las cosas por el dinero por lo que para él todas estas cosas le son iguales.

– ¡Me alegra que les haya gustado y….! * Iba a decir Goku pero de repente alguien tocó la puerta y al abrirla Claire vio que se trataba de una chica que oficiaba de encargada de entregar paquetes en esta zona.

–Paquetes para Son Goku de varias alumnas de la academia * Dice la chica encargada del correo metiendo por la puerta una gran caja, y luego de entregárselos Claire le firmó un papel a la chica al ser el encargado de Goku para luego la misma chica finalmente retirarse del lugar.

Goku abre la gran caja y en ella hay varios chocolates de distintas formas sorprendiendo a todos y de dentro de la caja cayó una nota que fue tomada por Rinslet para leerla.

–¡Para Goku, muchas gracias por mostrarnos ayer tu talento y también por ser un ejemplo de que con esfuerzo y sacrificio se puede llegar tan lejos como para vencer a alguien fuerte como Velsaria, aunque tengas ciertos defectos como ser algo pervertido te respetamos y te agradecemos por todo! ¡Gracias Son Goku! * Dice la nota que leyó Rinslet indicando que estos chocolates fueron enviados anónimamente por las varias de las alumnas que vieron ayer el combate de Goku contra Velsaria.

– ¡Eso fue muy emotivo! ¿Verdad Goku? * Dijo Claire con una sonrisa pero al voltear solo vió que Goku se estaba comiendo rápidamente todos los chocolates dejando en shock tanto a Claire como a las demás chicas por el apetito voraz de Goku que rápidamente se comió todos los chocolates.

– ¡Todo eso estuvo delicioso! ¿Me decías algo Claire? * Pregunto Goku confundido y sonriente a lo que Claire simplemente se toca el rostro por la ingenuidad de Goku.

–Olvídalo, luego te explico, por cierto ¿Dónde está Scarlet? * Pregunta Claire por su gata espíritu y todos miran por la habitación pero no la ven.

–Parece que se quedó en mi habitación, será mejor ir a traerla * Dice Rinslet relajada.

–Tienes razón * Dice Claire asintiendo pero luego de eso otra alguien tocó la puerta y Claire la abrió solo para ver sorprendentemente a Scarlet en su forma Scarlet Valkyrie aunque con el uniforme de la academia.

– ¡Scarlet, estás en tu forma humana y con el uniforme de la academia! * Dice sorprendida Claire.

–En realidad el uniforme lo creé con magia de transformación de ropa y yo puedo tomar mi forma real cada vez que quiera gracias a que usted rompió el encantamiento ama * Dice Scarlet Valkyrie sin emoción.

–Ya veo pero ¿Por qué estás en esa forma? * Pregunta curiosa Claire.

–En realidad lo hice para preparar eso que llaman chocolate de Valentía para Son Goku * Dice sin emoción Scarlet Valkyrie sorprendiendo a todas las chicas y confundiendo a Goku.

–Tome maestro y pruébelo por favor * Dice sin emoción Scarlet Valkyrie entregándole a Goku un paquete que aparentemente tiene forma de animal y Goku al abrirlo vio que era un chocolate en forma de gato, era la forma gatuna de Scarlet en la que normalmente suele estar.

– ¡Vaya se ve bien! * Dice feliz Goku comiéndoselo todo rápidamente hasta terminarlo.

– ¡Estuvo delicioso, gracias chica gata! * Dice Goku sonriente sonrojando a Scarlet Valkyrie.

– ¡Espera Scarlet! ¿Tu porque le das chocolate de Valentía a Goku? *Pregunta algo desconfiada Claire.

–Se lo diré después * Dice sin emoción pero con sonrojo Scarlet tratando de zafar de la pregunta dejando insatisfecha a Claire.

–Bueno, no sé quiénes eran las que me trajeron lo de antes así que solo puedo otorgarles como regalo mi máximo esfuerzo en el torneo Dance ese y en cuanto a ti chica gata, pues no sé qué darte * Dijo Goku confundido sobre que darle a Scarlet Valkyrie.

–Descuide, será para la próxima * Dice sonrojada Scarlet.

–Bueno Goku, antes que nada déjame decirte que hoy también es mi cumpleaños, los cumpleaños son cuando una persona cumple su año de edad y se celebra * Dice Claire sonriendo.

–Ya veo * Dice Goku confundido pero luego fue sorprendido por un fuerte abrazo de Claire que se puso a su altura para hacerlo confundiendo al pequeño.

–Y mi mejor regalo es tenerte aquí mi pequeño sirviente * Dice Claire cerrando los ojos mientras abraza a Goku generando una cómica discusión por celos entre las chicas por esto pero pasándola bien todos ellos en este día después del exitoso Blade Dance que dieron en las ronda clasificatoria final, sin embargo antes del comienzo del Gran Torneo del Blade Dance cosas impactantes están por ocurrir.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=W4hQLbNCM3c** **}**

* * *

 **/Unos Pocos Días Despues, Teocracia Alphas, Castillo del Equipo Inferno/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

Rubia estaba observando a la inconsciente Velsaria que desde su duelo contra Goku donde su sello maldito fue destruido generando esto bastante daño en sus órganos internos aún no se recupera del todo aunque Vivian ha hecho un buen trabajo sanándola con sus habilidades.

–Cardenal, ella está mejorando poco a poco, estará al 100% para el Festival del Blade Dance, incluso le otorgaremos un poder mayor que el de esos sellos malditos * Dice con seriedad Vivian.

–Fue su culpa terminar así, no le explique los detalles sobre la batalla de Son Goku contra Restia porque ella se negaría a creerlo, debió darse cuenta desde el principio que Son Goku la superaba demasiado y no era el momento de enfrentarlo, pero sin embargo esta derrota la ayudará mucho, supongo que la dejaremos descansar y solo le hablaremos cuando despierte * Dice seria Rubia asintiendo Vivian saliendo así ambas de la habitación caminando en un pasillo.

–Kazehaya Kamito ya empezó a entrenar tanto a Muir como a Lily, esto les será muy útil * Dice seriamente Rubia.

–Sinceramente yo no soy muy buena en el cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que ese entrenamiento no es el adecuado para mi * Dice seria Vivian.

–Descuida, tú entrenarás con alguien diferente, serás su aprendiz y es alguien que tiene bastante en común contigo * Dice Rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo temblar cómicamente a Vivian.

–Ya me imagino a quien te refieres, supongo que no tengo opción y la verdad tenemos cosas en común sobre todo el hecho de que ambos odiamos a Greyworth * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa aunque nerviosa Vivian.

–Sí, en cuanto a El Señor Tao Pai Pai y Sjora Kahn ya marcharon a su misión para asesinar al príncipe Arneus, dentro de poco en el castillo imperial de Ordesia correrá sangre * Dice seriamente Rubia.

–Sí, esto sí que molestará al Santo Reino de Lugia ya que ese Arneus es su doble agente por lo que si lo pierden, ellos ya no tendrán un títere a quien manipular desde las sombras para que les permita poco a poco apoderarse de ese imperio * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Vivian.

–Así es, El Asesino Número Uno del Mundo demostrará el porqué de esa fama; y esto servirá para darles un golpe directo a los que creen que pueden controlarlo todo, incluso si detrás de ellos está un Señor Elemental no estarán a salvo del Equipo Inferno

* Dice sonriendo con malicia Rubia.

Tao Pai Pai acompañado de Sjora Kahn se dirige a su misión de asesinar al malvado hermano mayor de Fianna, Arneus Ordesia, allí posiblemente Arneus estará custodiado por algunos fuertes guardaespaldas que incluso sepan de sus negocios turbios en contra de su propio imperio, una batalla entre criminales sin escrúpulos está a punto de comenzar. ¿Podrá Tao Pai Pai lograr su misión de asesinato con éxito? ¿Qué oponentes le esperan al asesino profesional? ¿Cómo Goku salvará a la hermana de Rinslet, Judia? ¿Se redimirá en el futuro Velsaria? ¿Por qué Rubia insinua que detrás de las conspiraciones del Santo Reino de Lugia puede estar un Señor Elemental? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

* * *

 **Tao Pai Pai:** ¡Hola, Soy El Asesino Número Uno del Mundo Tao Pai Pai! Al fin volveré a hacer lo que mejor hago y en donde nadie me supera, Asesinato Profesional; Me servirá de calentamiento mientras me preparo para mi pelea contra ese maldito simio; Mataré a ese mocoso político llamado Arneus sin piedad y también haré pedazos a las ratas que quieran protegerlo y que se interponga en mi camino; No importan las habilidades que tengan, no podrán impedirme cumplir mi objetivo ya que para mí esta es una forma muy sencilla de hacer mucho dinero Jajajaja.

 **Goku:** Esto y más en Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance ¡No se lo pierdan!


	18. El Letal Tao Pai Pai

**Hola Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fanfic, espero que lo disfruten y también espero sus comentarios para que emitan sus opiniones del capítulo o cualquier duda que tengan sobre el mismo lo cual serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo.**

Antes de comenzar quería decirles lo feliz que estoy de seguir con este fanfic, ya vamos más allá del anime Blade Dance y eso me da gusto; a partir de este capítulo pues me basaré ya en la novela ligera y espero que les guste.

Ahora analizaré algo del capítulo anterior:

El cambio de percepción de toda la academia sobre Goku: Si bien aún creen en la supuesta perversión lo consideran un héroe por sus logros en las clasificatorias tanto que incluso lo apoyarán en el Blade Dance, y solo vean como Goku va creciendo en fama en estas tierras, de hecho a estas alturas ya está ganando fama en los imperios que también tendrán competidores que querrán derrotarlo.

Ahora responderé a los comentarios:

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo amigo y me alegra que te haya gustado la batalla de Goku vs Velsaria y es así, ahora los ojos no solo de la academia sino de otros imperios han puesto los ojos en él, y también me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado lo del Goku detallista en El día de Valentía; y solo mira este capítulo que estará candente.

 **juanan231283:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo de siempre amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y no hay problema, yo mismo por estar ocupado me tardé en subir este capítulo así que no te preocupes y disfruta de este capítulo así como yo disfruto de tus fanfics.

 **Izagi No Kami:** Mil gracias por tu apoyo amigo y ese lo hice pronto porque sabía que este de ahora me llevaría un poco subirla, me alegra que te halla encantado sobre todo la batalla de Goku vs Velsaria y sí, te recomiendo también la de Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live y pásate a dar tu opinión también allí amigo. Muchas Gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance**

 **Capítulo 18: El Letal Tao Pai Pai.**

* * *

 **/Desierto del Imperio Ordesia camino a la capital/**

Tanto Tao Pai Pai como Sjora Kahn miembros del Equipo Inferno se dirigían hacia la capital de dicho imperio para cumplir su misión de asesinar al futuro sucesor del imperio Arneus Ordesia, hermano mayor de Fianna Ordesia miembro del Equipo Scarlet y amiga de Goku. La misión del asesinato específicamente la cumpliría Tao Pai Pai mientras Sjora tiene más bien una misión de apoyo, ambos caminaban por el desierto ya que Sjora quedó en encontrarse con algunos militares del imperio Teocracia Alphas del que su padre es gobernante, y dichos militares aparentemente le entregarían algo para Rubia Elstein por lo que para disgusto de Tao Pai Pai tuvieron que detenerse allí, está de más decir que Tao Pai Pai y Sjora llevan capuchas grises para ocultar sus rostros una vez que lleven a la capital, pero ahora Sjora estaba conversando con los militares que también estaban encapuchados mientras Tao Pai Pai simplemente se apartó y fue a hacer sus necesidades dejando a Sjora con dichos militares que por cierto eran unos 15 aproximadamente.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=7LnTN8QdTtg** **}**

–Hemos traído este encargo del Señor Jerarca para la Cardenal, sé que podrán usar bien esto aprovechando las habilidades de Monster, tómela por favor su alteza * Decía con seriedad el que lideraba este grupo de militares entregándole a Sjora un aniño rojo brillante.

–Ya veo, es el encargo de la última vez, si efectivamente Muir podrá usarlo adecuadamente al igual que a los otros que ya los tenemos, pero una pregunta, ¿Por qué vinieron tantos solo para entregar esto? * Pregunta sería Sjora Kahn poniendo algo nervioso al sujeto.

–Es que hay ladrones por doquier como aquella infame Banda de Inzagi y no podemos permitir que nadie se robe este peligroso espíritu, fue por estricta seguridad señorita * Dice algo nervioso el sujeto que por la forma en que hablaba parecía un anciano.

–Entiendo, la verdad les agradezco que se hayan tomado las molestias de traerlos hasta aquí, y seguramente mi padre sabrá recompensarlos por cumplir esta misión así que simplemente les digo Gracias * Dicen sonriendo Sjora.

–Es un placer su alteza * Dice cortésmente el anciano.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=7LnTN8QdTtg** **}**

–Muy bien, ahora si no les molesta debo ir a buscar a mi compañero para seguir mi camino * Dice Sjora relajada asintiendo cortésmente los militares dándose así la vuelta Sjora y al mismo tiempo dando su espada a los militares, y en eso el anciano emitió una sonrisa maligna y junto con los demás sacaron sus espadas preparándose para apuñalar masivamente a Sjora, sin embargo esta al parecer en cierta forma sabía de sus intenciones emitiendo también una sonrisa maliciosa sin voltear, y justo antes de que los militares la apuñalen se escuchó un fuerte grito.

 **Comienzo de Soundrack{** **watch?v=RwREUhtjn6E** **}**

– ¡SUPER DODONPA! * Grita Tao Pai Pai y del lugar donde debía estar su mano derecha se veía un agujero metálico en forma de cañón con algunos diminutos círculos brillantes a su alrededor, del cual al gritar el asesino el nombre de su técnica lanza una poderosa y enorme onda de ki dorada brillante gigantesca dirigiéndose directamente hacia los militares quien al ver ese proyectil a punto de impactarlos gritan de horror.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAH! * Gritan los 15 militares recibiendo de lleno este ataque causándose una gigantesca explosión en toda la zona y al despejarse el humo se ve un enorme cráter en el lugar donde estaban algunos pedazos calcinados de los militares ya que la mayoría de ellos se redujeron a cenizas por este poderoso ataque, solo quedaba el anciano aún con vida aunque agonizante ya que había perdido sus partes de la cintura para abajo.

–Ufufufu En verdad son unos tontos, ¿creían que no me había dado cuenta que alguno de ustedes actuaban sospechosos en estos últimos tiempos, había escuchado de que los antiguos espíritus de los antiguos jerarcas de hace miles de años siempre asechaban el imperio posesionándose de los cuerpos de personas ligadas al poder para hacer lo que se les dé la gana en el gobierno, como vieron a mi padre débil al ser un anciano moribundo apuesto a que quisieron posesionarse de mi para provocar un golpe y causar caos en mi hogar, ¿no es así? * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad Sjora.

– ¡Imposible, tú no podías saber todo eso! ¿¡Como lo supiste maldita perra?! * Grita el anciano pero ahora hablando con una voz monstruosa, demoniaca y múltiple como si fueran varias personas hablando al mismo tiempo como si fuera otra persona.

–Es simple, debido a ese rumor contraté en secreto los servicios de una hechicera vidente y ella me pudo ayudar a atar algunos cavos sueltos, el resto yo lo concluí por mí misma, que ironía, ustedes que han existido por miles de años en esta patética forma van a morir para siempre hoy ya que son vulnerables a dos cosas, a las danzas de ritual de Kagura y también al Ki * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad Sjora.

– ¡Nooooo! ¡Nuestro rencor debe seguir para dañar el imperio! * Dijo la voz demoniaca y tanto del cuerpo del anciano como de los restos de los militares que murieron empezaron a moverse algunas partículas negras y al unirse formaron una especie de espectro en cuyo cuerpo tenía múltiples rostros enojados abriendo la boca e intenta volar y escapar.

–Ya deshazte de estas basuras Tao * Dice Sjora con seriedad y en eso Tao Pai Pai mirando seriamente apunto con su dedo izquierdo preparándose para lanzar su técnica bastante conocida.

– ¡DODONPA! * Grita Tao Pai Pai el nombre de la técnica más característica de la Escuela de la Gruya lanzándole un rayo dorado ardiente al espectro impactándolo de lleno.

– ¡Nooooooo, no podemos terminar así! * Grita el espectro de los jerarcas del pasado desvaneciéndose por completo y reduciéndose a nada, este fue el final de los rencorosos jerarcas del pasado.

 **Fin de Soundrack{** **watch?v=RwREUhtjn6E** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=-3O_A02Trcg** **}**

–Espero que entiendas que tu padre o tú tendrán que pagarme una buena cantidad por asesinar a estos sujetos * Dice Tao Pai Pai con el ceño fruncido colocándose de vuelta su mano derecha.

–Descuida el dinero no será problema, al menos claro que quieras mi cuerpo a cambio * Dice Sjora sonriendo con voz seductora.

–Paso, no me atraen niñitas en desarrollo sin importar que tan bien se vean para su edad y además prefiero el dinero * Dice de forma seria Tao Pai Pai rechazando la propuesta de Sjora provocando que esta haga un puchero cómico.

–Bien, será como tú quieras * Dice resignada Sjora.

–Ahora que terminamos aquí debemos seguir * Dice Tao Pai Pai con el ceño fruncido.

–De acuerdo * Dice Sjora asintiendo con una sonrisa.

–Espera un segundo, si seguimos así nunca llegaremos, no quería hacer esto para no ser imprudente pero no tengo opción * Dice Tao Pai Pai encontrando un árbol seco y sin hojas por lo que arranca el mismo cortando con su mano en forma de karate la parte de arriba y de abajo del mismo quedando este en forma de un enorme tronco sosteniéndolo el sicario con su brazo izquierdo.

–Oye, Súbete a mi espalda* Ordena Tao Pai Pai y Sjora asiente subiéndose en la espalda del asesino y después de eso Tao Pai Pai arroja el tronco con bastante fuerza volando dicho objeto a toda velocidad y rápidamente Tao Pai Pai con Sjora en su espalda da un gran salto aterrizando en el tronco y usando el mismo como medio de transporte y así a gran velocidad ambos dirigiéndose a la capital del Imperio Ordesia.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=-3O_A02Trcg** **}**

* * *

 **/Mientras en algún lugar bastante más alejado camino a la capital de Ordesia/**

Fianna iba viajando en su carrosa rumbo a la capital para asistir a la reunión, llegaría allí en un día, la misma no se sentía nada contenta con tener que ir, primero que nada porque debe separarse de su querido Goku ya que él mismo no podía ir con ella en esa reunión política y además porque había hecho amistad con el resto de las chicas de la academia.

A pesar de todo es obligatorio que asista ya que se rumorea que en el mismo el Emperador Ugust Ray Ordesia, su padre se retirará del trono para entregárselo a Arneus Ray Ordedia su hijo mayor quien a pesar de su apariencia de atractivo joven de 20 años es alguien frío que no se preocupa en lo absoluto por el pueblo ni sus propias hermanas y especialmente Fianna a quien de hecho odia bastante ya que en el pasado siempre fue vista como una mejor prospecto en la política que él ya que esta demostraba mucha madurez y sabiduría para merecer ser la sucesora por lo que siempre fue hostil con ella llegando tan lejos incluso como para contratar asesinos para deshacerse de ella, pero la misma siempre era protegida por la gente fuerte que la rodeaba como Dunei Lampert la cuarta de los números que tiene un contrato con un poderoso espíritu de tierra por lo que es mucho más fuerte que alguien como Rakka y también en el pasado su amiga Rubia Elstein que cada vez que podía solía cuidar de ella cuando era su mejor amiga cada vez que podía y estaba cerca de ella, esto nunca se pudo comprobar oficialmente pero Fianna siempre sospechó de él; y lo peor vino cuando Fianna adquirió el infame apodo de la 'Reina Perdida' él tuvo completa libertad para maltratarla a tal punto de que prefirió que ella viva ese infierno a que muriera.

* * *

 **/Flashback/**

Eran hace 3 años pocos días después de la traición de Rubia Elstein al Imperio Ordesia y también a quien era su amiga Fianna Ray Ordesia, la misma después del golpe psicológico de ser traicionada y brutalmente derrotada por esta no pudo convocar nunca más a su espíritu contratado hasta unirse a la Academia Espiritual Areishia y al equipo Scarlet, la realidad en aquel tiempo era muy cruel para Fianna perdiendo la confianza de la mayoría incluyendo su propio padre el Emperador Ugust, debido a esto ella prácticamente quedó sin respaldo y ni Dunei podía ayudarla demasiado quedando completamente a disposición de ser maltratada y torturada por el cruel Arneus quien era un joven bien parecido con un rostro algo parecido a Fianna con su mismo color de ojos y cabello, vistiendo elegantemente de negro pero su rostro demostraba una maldad, desprecio y arrogancia indescriptible, el mismo en un sótano estaba golpeando con un látigo a la pobre pequeña Fianna quien vestía con su kimono de doncella teniendo heridas por la espalda.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=QnzYHj0CyzE** **}**

–Jajajajajajaja ¡¿Que se siente Reina Perdida, donde está tu gente ahora?! ¡Antes te tenían como la gran cosa incluso por sobre encima de mí pero ahora eres una perra inservible, no sirves para nada y para colmo los que te protegían te abandonaron incluyendo a la Reina de la Calamidad, estás sola basura! * Grita con una sonrisa de burla, locura y maldad Arneus mientras torturaba a su propia hermana quien usaba su máxima fortaleza para no llorar aunque lagrimeaba ligeramente por este sufrimiento.

– ¡Mientras tú te pudres en la mediocridad de estatus que tienes ahora yo gobernaré este imperio una vez que nuestro padre me nombre su sucesor y tú no tendrás nada, como siempre debió ser! * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad Arneus.

– ¡Podrás torturarme, pisotearme y hacerme lo que quieras pero el destino te castigará por tu sed de poder, corrupción y codicia! ¡Tú ambición no se cumplirá! * Grita con determinación y leves lágrimas además furia e impotencia contra su hermano.

–¡Cállate perra, cuando yo asuma el poder te enviaré a que seas ultrajada por los viejos degenerados de los bajos mundos, abusarán tanto allí de ti que te convertirán en un pedazo de carne que ni los perros callejeros querrán! ¡Sufre, Sufre, Sufre! ¡Mi destino es la grandeza y el tuyo la bajeza! Jajajajajajajaja * Ríe alocadamente con maldad y burla Arneus mientras continúa torturando a la pequeña Fianna quien está desesperanzada por su presente y su futuro.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=QnzYHj0CyzE** **}**

 **/Fin del Flashback/**

* * *

Mientras viajaba y recordaba ese infierno Fianna se abrazaba sus pechos y temblaba de miedo debido a los traumas que le había dejado esa horrible experiencia.

–"Querido Goku, si tan solo estuvieras conmigo para confortarme, aquella vez que me salvaste y ahora que me ayudaste a darme fuerzas para recuperar a Georgios e incluso lograr usar su forma de elemental waffe me diste esperanzas, no quiero que ese monstruo que es apoyado por mi ingenuo padre acabe con dichas esperanzas" * Dice en su mente con lágrimas en los ojos Fianna.

– ¿Por qué me traicionaste Rubia? Si no fuera por eso yo no hubiera pasado por ese infierno * Decía en voz baja Fianna aún con lágrimas.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

–Sí, es probable que no te hubiera ocurrido eso* Dijo una voz sorprendentemente familiar para Fianna y al mirar al lado suyo pudo ver a nada más y nada menos que la propia Rubia Elstein quien tomaba calmadamente el té que era de Fianna, Fianna abrió ampliamente los ojos por esto ya que la persona que le causó todo esto, quien anteriormente le cuidaba la espalda donde después le puso un puñal de traición, la líder del Equipo Inferno Rubia Elstein vestida con su uniforme militar de Teocracia Alphas estaba justo al lado suyo, muy cerca aunque sin que esta mire a Fianna, si hay alguien además de Arneus que le arruinó la vida a Fianna es ella y la tiene respirando su mismo aire ahora.

– ¡Tú! ¡¿Cóm..?! * Iba a gritar Fianna pero Rubia le tapó la boca con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda sin mirarla.

–Si gritas o alertas al conductor de esta carrosa lo mataré sin dudar, sé que le tienes una especie de cariño paternal a este anciano y sería una pena que el pobre muriera por una imprudencia tuya * Dice de forma fría Rubia.

Fianna ante esto se quedó temblando, incluso más que cuando recordaba a Arneus ya que a pesar de que Arneus en el pasado la hizo sufrir bastante él no pudo romper su voluntad como lo hizo Rubia, así que ella es su verdadera enemiga jurada pero sabe que ni aún con su espíritu de vuelta puede derrotarla.

–Hablemos en voz baja * Dice Rubia de forma calmada en voz baja a lo que Fianna asiente quitándole su ex amiga el dedo de su boca.

– ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡La última vez que nos vimos cuando me traicionaste, humillaste y derrotaste me dijiste que nunca más me acercara a ti!* Dice en voz baja pero con rabia Fianna.

–Sí, eso dije en aquel momento, pero las circunstancias de aquella época y ahora son distintas, ahora eres una mujer y no una pequeña niña así que creo que por ahora podemos hablar * Dice calmadamente en voz baja la líder del Equipo Inferno.

– ¡¿Acaso me dirás la razón por la que hiciste lo que hiciste?! * Dijo enojada en voz baja Fianna.

–No me interesa darte explicaciones sobre eso ahora, quizás más adelante, en el Blade Dance * Dice Rubia Elstein en voz baja dejando en shock a Fianna.

– ¡¿Blade Dance?! ¡¿Tú participarás en el festival del Blade Dance?! * Dice en voz baja y en shock Fianna.

–Sí, de alguna u otra forma estaré allí, será una sorpresa pero mi equipo y tu equipo chocarán en dicho gran torneo, escuché que clasificaron primeros, felicidades pero contra nosotros sus posibilidades de ganar son cero * Dice en voz baja y de forma fría Rubia.

–Nos subestimas, hemos progresado a medida que luchamos juntos, yo soy más fuerte que cuando me venciste hace años y además tenemos al gran Son Goku de nuestra parte, tú eres quien deberías estar preocupada * Dice en voz baja y con determinación Fianna.

–Ja, pregúntale a Goku si realmente cree que puede vencerme, él ya lo debe saber porque ya me conoció * Dice con seriedad en voz baja Rubia sorprendiendo Fianna

– ¡¿Conociste a Goku?! * Dice Fianna en voz baja sorprendida.

–Sí, he escuchado de sus hazañas y como futuro oponente quise conocerlo y le dije que si le mencionaba a Claire sobre nuestro encuentro mataría a todos amigos que él y Claire tienen aquí y lo mismo va para ti * Dice Rubia en voz baja con frialdad y esto hizo recordar a Fianna un suceso que ocurrió el día que ella llegó a la academia lo cual generó un conflicto entre Claire y Goku.

– ¡Tú! ¡Fuiste tú quien casi destruye la amistad de Claire y Goku! ¡Tú eres la causante! ¡¿No te basta con arruinar el pasado de tu hermana sino que incluso casi arruinas la sólida amistad que logró con Goku para lidiar con todo el dolor que tú, su propia hermana le causaste?! * Dice en voz baja muy enojada Fianna ya que recordó que por las sombras de ese sufrimiento causado por ella Claire casi arruina su amistad con el buen Goku e incluso eso casi destruye al Equipo Scarlet desde adentro, pero Rubia permaneció impasible ante esto.

–Ya veo, así que Goku es tan importante tanto para ti como para mi hermanita, él les ayuda a lidiar con el dolor que yo les causé, me pregunto qué tanto dolor sufrirán ambas si lo destruyo en el Blade Dance para siempre* Dice en voz baja de forma calmada y fría Rubia, Fianna no podía creer el grado de frialdad que demostraba esta joven que alguna vez fue su máxima heroína y su mejor amiga, lo que escuchaba eran palabras dignas de un monstruo sin alma.

–Ahora lo entiendo, mi mejor amiga murió cuando me dijiste que no me acerque a ti nunca más, en realidad ¿cómo podría acercarme si tu moriste en ese lugar? La Rubia que amé como a una hermana mayor murió en esa última charla que tuvimos, tú no eres Rubia, eres un monstruo * Dice Fianna en voz baja y con una mirada triste.

–La vida me ha cambiado, estas tierras gobernadas por los Señores Elementales están podridas, necesitan un nuevo orden que yo pienso darles y destruiré la raíz del problema * Dice en voz baja y con seriedad Rubia y Fianna al escuchar como hablaba comprendía lo mucho que cambió Rubia aunque la confundía lo último.

–Pero no me he olvidado de Claire ni tampoco de ti, ustedes aún puede que hagan algo que me ayude pero esto también lo sabrán más adelante * Dice en voz baja seriamente Rubia confundiendo esto a Fianna.

– ¡No haremos nada de lo que tú quieras que signifique algo malvado, y otra cosa, te prometo que en el Blade Dance Goku al final te derrotará! * Dice con determinación Fianna.

–Piensa lo que quieras, solo quería decirte otra cosa, nunca negocies con el Santo Reino de Lugia, es un reino que quiere apoderarse de este imperio, pero no te preocupes, hoy perderán su principal nexo que los iba ayudar a cumplir ese fin; solo eso quería decirte, fue un placer verte de nuevo ex amiga y nos volveremos a ver aunque espero que entiendas que yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho* Dice Rubia seriamente bajando la tasa de té vacía en la pequeña mesa y saliendo con una gran velocidad de la carroza y desapareciendo.

–Goku * Dice en voz baja y triste Fianna mirando al cielo por la ventana al experimentar esto ahora mientras continua su viaje a la capital.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

* * *

 **/Academia Espiritual Areishia/**

Nos encontramos en la academia, específicamente en el cuarto de Claire quien por cierto no se encuentra ya que fue a visitar a sus padres y no puede llevar en ese lugar gente ajena a su familia ya que fue a visitar a sus padres en prisión, Ellis fue a una misión de entrenamiento con sus subordinadas y como sabemos Fianna se dirige a la capital para la reunión de las autoridades del imperio, esto deja solamente a Goku y Rinslet como los únicos miembros del equipo Scarlet quienes partirán pronto a los territorios lejanos de los Laurentfrost, hogar de la familia de Rinslet, un lugar donde cae nieve todo el año siendo este un lugar extremadamente frío, en dicho lugar habitan espíritus de hielo y los más conocidos son los Dragones de Hielo quienes si bien pueden ser domesticados cuando están en estado salvaje son bastante agresivos.

Goku estaba preparando sus pertenencias a llevar en ese lugar, el iría vestido con su uniforme de la academia al igual que Rinslet ya que eso ayudaría con las bajas temperaturas del lugar aunque también llevando algunos abrigos que la propia Rinslet le compró, finalmente Goku terminó de preparar sus cosas en un gran bolso para luego salir de la habitación e ir con Rinslet, y al salir se encuentra con la misma quien también traía sus cosas además de un caballo blanco que usarían para montarlo.

– ¡Hola Goku! ¡¿Estás listo para partir?! * Pregunta con una sonrisa Rinslet.

– ¡Hola Rinslet! ¡Sì ya estoy listo! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa.

–"Veo que ya ha aprendido a decir correctamente mi nombre" * Dice en su mente con una sonrisa Rinslet para luego invocar a Fenrirr e indicándole a Goku que deje al espíritu tragarse su equipaje para guardarlo allí lo cual Goku hace y dejándolo a cargo del espíritu, luego Rinslet se sube en el caballo y Goku detrás de ella yendo así juntos lentamente a su destino que son las tierras de los Laurenfrost donde Goku intentará ayudar a la hermana de Rinslet, Judia para salvarla de la maldición del Señor Elemental del Agua Iseria Seaward, ¿qué ocurrirá con ellos en ese lugar?

* * *

 **/Una hora después, Palacio Nefescal de Ciudad Ostdakia, Capital del Imperio Ordesia/**

La Ciudad Ostdakia era la ciudad más grande y bella del Imperio Ordesia con grandes y hermosas edificaciones, mansiones, castillos y palacios siendo el más reconocido El Palacio Nefescal, lugar donde se aloja la mayor autoridad de este imperio, El Emperador Ugust Ray Ordesia, padre de Arneus, Fianna y otra hermana del medio que no se encuentra en el imperio en estos momentos debido a una misión de diplomacia en tierras lejanas; y hablando de Arneus el mismo se encontraba conversando ni más ni menos que la representante del Santo Reino de Lugia, Milenia Sanctus quien es su titiritera manipulándolo a su antojo a cambio de respaldarlo políticamente para que este tenga el camino despejado para apoderarse del Imperio y hacer lo que se le da la gana en él.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=ow4AlwbZtCc &list=PL5E81A9D16B7DC8AE&index=6** **}**

–Parece ser que finalmente mañana tu padre te entregará su trono, con ello el imperio estará en tus manos por lo que podremos trabajar de ahora en adelante abiertamente en conjunto * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Milennia.

– ¡Sí, esto es perfecto, por fin tendré lo que siempre merecí, y mi anciano padre me dará lo que por derecho es mío, mañana será mi gran momento donde mi estatus estará al máximo y ya no tendremos que ocultarnos para hablar de negocios porque una vez que el imperio sea mío nadie podrá oponerse a mí! ¡Ni siquiera mis hermanas, en especial la odiosa de Fianna, le haré sufrir un infierno una vez que tome lo que me corresponde para que sepa cuál es su lugar! Jajajaja * Ríe con maldad y locura Arneus quien ahora luce más alto que hace 3 años aunque su apariencia no es muy distinta.

–Eso espero, porque invertí mucho de mi tiempo en ti, de hecho te dejé un poco de mi poder así que no me falles * Dice sonriente aunque de forma fría Milennia.

– ¡Descuide señorita, nada impedirá que mañana asuma mi trono, de hecho la esperaré para brindar juntos! * Dice con su sonrisa de maldad Arneus.

–Muy bien, ahora debo marcharme ya que no me conviene que me encuentren aquí hoy, hablaremos mañana, Adiós * Dice despidiéndose sonriente Milennia de su socio Arneus con este respondiendo sin saber ambos que la vida de este último corre peligro hoy mismo, un día antes de su asunción al poder.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=ow4AlwbZtCc &list=PL5E81A9D16B7DC8AE&index=6** **}**

Y más alejado del palacio Tao Pai Pai con Sjora se bajaron del tronco volador que luego continuó su curso hasta aterrizar en un terreno alejado y baldío, ambos finalmente están en la ciudad.

–Bonita ciudad de los ricos * Dice Tao Pai Pai con el ceño fruncido y seriamente.

–Fue muy útil establecer una barrera alrededor de nuestro medio de transporte para llegar sin ser detectados * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Ese gigantesco palacio debe ser el lugar donde está ese infeliz * Dice Tao Pai Pai mirando un cristal mágico que proyecta la imagen del rostro de Arneus que le dio Rubia.

–Así es, es más que seguro que es allí * Dice sonriendo con malicia Sjora.

–No perdamos el tiempo, haz tu distracción de una vez para empezar el operativo, tu quédate a hacer lo tuyo desde aquí afuera, de los dos solo yo entraré para matar a ese sujeto, ¿Está claro? * Dice seriamente Tao Pai Pai.

–Muy bien, iré al edificio más alto y desde allí haré uso de mi habilidad, con eso bastará para servirte de apoyo * Dice con seriedad Sjora asintiendo Tao Pai Pai dirigiéndose así Sjora a la cima del edificio más alto saltando por las paredes con sigilo al estilo de los ninjas finalmente llegando.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=stQ8VNN_j7A** **}**

– ¡Oh por el poder de los Kahn, vengan a este lugar espíritus malignos de las serpientes y causen el caos, yo una Kahn se los ordeno! * Grita Sjora Kahn el canto del conjuro extendiendo sus brazos hacia sus costados empezando a abrirse un gigantesco portal negro y de él saliendo miles de esos mismos espíritus que invadieron la academia espiritual Areishia tiempo atrás empezaron a atacar la ciudad, sin embargo había algo novedoso al igual que la mayor cantidad y es que habían decenas y decenas de espíritus serpientes demoniacos gigantescos aunque no tan poderosos como ese debido a que dentro de ese espíritu como el que lucho contra Greyworth ya que en ese se encontraba Walburga, esto serviría de distracción para los caballeros imperiales y números que se encontraban en la ciudad dejando a Tao Pai Pai con menos oposición parta matar a Arneus.

–Bueno, ya es hora de trabajar * Dice seriamente Tao Pai Pai desapareciendo con su velocidad corriendo directamente hacia el palacio Nefescal mientras la ciudad entraba en caos por el ataque de los miles de espíritus serpientes poniendo en alerta a los números y demás caballeros imperiales quienes se dispersaron para proteger a los habitantes de la ciudad especialmente a los políticos, por sobre todo al actual emperador Ugust y también a su hijo Arneus quien era protegido por un grupo de elementalistas caballeros imperiales comandadas por la Tercer Numero Dame Leschkir Hirschkitt, una poderosa elementalista quien además es cómplice y mano derecha de Arneus en sus asuntos de corrupción además de secretamente subordinada de Lurie Lizadia .

–Ahora me esconderé hasta que Tao Pai Pai termine para largarnos juntos * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Sjora ocultándose mientras ocurre el caos.

* * *

 **/Interior del Palacio Nefescal/**

– ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! * Pregunta en alerta Arneus.

–Parece que estamos sufriendo un ataque enemigo, los números y los caballeros imperiales están tratando de salvar la situación, es una cantidad masiva de espíritus demoniacos * Dice seriamente Dame Leschkir.

– ¡Maldición, justo a un día de mi asunción al trono! * Dice Arneus corriendo a un lugar seguro con Dame Leschkir.

–Esto es muy sospechoso, es más que obvio que buscan algo más que simplemente causar estragos, posiblemente matar a algún político aquí, y los objetivos más probables son usted o su padre, sin embargo es absurdo que quieran matar a un moribundo líder de quien todo el mundo sospecha que se retirará pronto, así que es más seguro que lo tengan a usted como objetivo * Dice con seriedad Dame Leschkir mientras corre con sus subordinadas cubriendo a Arneus al estilo de los romanos.

– ¡Esto es absurdo! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a querer asesinarme en mi propio palacio?! * Dice Arneus con un rostro serio y alterado.

–Posiblemente alguien tan poderoso como los números * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa lamiéndose los labios Dame Leschkir.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡No pienso morir, sobreviviré y lograré mis ambiciones! ¡Si es necesario usaré estos objetos que me obsequió la señorita Milennia! * Dice Arneus con determinación y una mirada de enfado.

Y más alejado de ellos Tao Pai Pai venía corriendo a toda velocidad buscando a Arneus.

– ¡¿Dónde demonios está ese mocoso?! Debo evitar ser descubierto antes de que me encuentre con él * Dijo Tao Pai Pai corriendo con sigilo, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que alguien del imperio logró verlo por lo que a toda velocidad lo siguió y Tao Pai Pai logró percatarse de ello.

–"¡Rayos, alguien al parecer logró rastrearme y me está siguiendo, si no me apresuro ese Arneus se ocultará en un lugar donde no podré llegar a él!" * Decía Tao Pai Pai molesto, sin embargo desgraciadamente para él apareció ni más ni menos que el espíritu militar que tiempo atrás peleó contra Goku, Glasya-Labolas bloqueándole el camino!

– ¡Esto es un fastidio! * Dice Tao Pai Pai molesto deteniendo su carrera de golpe por culpa de este gigantesco espíritu.

–ROAAAAAAAAR * Rugía el espíritu gigante corriendo hacia Tao Pai Pai para darle un feroz puñetazo derecho.

– ¡No me fastidies! * Grita Tao Pai Pai molesto esquivando el puñetazo gigante de un salto y dándole un potente rodillazo al Glasya-Labolas al costado de la cara derribándolo causando un estruendo en el suelo al caer el gigante y sin perder tiempo Tao Pai Pai da un salto en el aire para ejecutar su ya conocida técnica de rodillazo asesino de la escuela de la grulla que le enseñó a su hija aterrizando con un rodillazo en la cabeza del gigantesco espíritu militar destrozándola y haciéndola añicos para que posteriormente desaparezca el espíritu habiendo sido derrotado de forma muy fácil por el asesino.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=stQ8VNN_j7A** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg &t=200s** **}**

–Esta basura me hizo perder el tiempo debo seg... * Iba a terminar de decir seriamente Tao Pai Pai, de repente unas balas de luz se dirigieron hacia él esquivándolas todas dificultosamente ya que eran mucho más rápidas que las de una pistola normal, pero para su mala suerte no pudo esquivar una bala que al impactarlo en su hombro izquierdo empezó a congelar todo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo y posteriormente recibir varias balas de luz en el lado derecho del mismo causándole dolor y dañando algo su capucha, esto se lo hizo el sujeto que venía siguiendolo.

– ¡Argh! * Dice Tao Pai Pai con dolor cayendo derivado al suelo.

– ¡Malnacido! ¡¿Quién eres?! * Pregunta fastidiado el sicario y se percató de que era un ser de estatura baja que también al igual que él traía capucha, dicho ser lo miraba fríamente.

–No tengo porque decírselo a un intruso como tú, pero como no tendré piedad de ti te lo diré, soy miembro de los Números, específicamente soy la numero 9 y me llamo Virrey Branford * Dice una voz femenina seria y al quitarse la capucha se revela como una bella chica que aparenta los 15 años teniendo una estatura similar a la de Restia con ojos purpuras y cabello corto lacio negro, no se puede dar un adecuado vistazo de su cuerpo ya que aún lleva la capucha habiéndose solamente quitado la parte que le cubría la cabeza; Tao Pai Pai al verlo solo pudo sentir bastante disgusto ya que desde su derrota contra Goku odia a los que son de baja estatura y aparentan ser inofensivos pero en realidad teniendo habilidades no naturales, es incluye a sus propias compañeras Restia y Muir.

– ¡Maldita mocosa enana del demonio! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a interponerte en mi camino?! ¡Realmente odio a los niños! * Dice Tao Pai Pai revelando sin querer parte de su rostro donde la llamada Virrey pudo ver su destacable bigote, al mismo tiempo esta se disgustó bastante por ser tratada como una niña.

– ¡Por tu forma de hablar y tu voz eres claramente un anciano! ¡Eres un intruso y te ordeno que me digas porque estás aquí! ¡¿Acaso tú tuviste que ver con este ataque que estamos sufriendo?! * Pregunta con una mirada severa Virrey que recuerda mucho a la que tenía Ellis cuando conoció a Goku; pero al escuchar sus dichos Tao Pai Pai sonrió.

–Jejejeje Si lo quieres saber, pues la verdad en cierta forma sí, yo tengo que ver con esto ya que un aliado me ayudó a causar distracción para que yo pudiera ir hacia un tal Arneus Ray Ordesia y eliminarlo lo cual pienso hacer * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad Tao Pai Pai sorprendiendo a Virrey por la fría forma en que habla Tao Pai Pai.

– ¡Tú eres un asesino contratado! ¡¿Para quién trabajas?! * Pregunta Virrey en voz alta y seria.

– ¡Ya cállate, deja de querer hacerte como si fueras la que tiene el control de la situación! ¡No eres rival para mí! HIAAAAAAA * Grita Tao Pai Pai empezando a rodearse de un aura dorada rojiza para finalmente destrozar todo el hielo que lo mantenía parcialmente congelado poniéndose de pie tronándose el cuello y mirando seriamente a Virrey quien está en shock ante lo que ve.

– ¡¿Cómo pudiste zafarte si ese hielo estaba hecha con una magia poderosa?! * Se pregunta en shock Virrey apuntándole con su arma.

–Te lo advertí, no te metas en el mundo de los adultos * Dice Tao Pai Pai con voz fría y una mirada severa intimidando esto a Virrey.

– ¡Cállate Anciano, no te burlaras de mí! * Grita con enojo Virrey habiendo por primera vez habiendo perdido su tranquilidad empezando a disparar a Tao Pai Pai con sus balas mágicas de distintos elementos pero este al parecer leyó por completo el patrón de los movimientos de las balas empezando a esquivarlas todas ahora más fácilmente sorprendiendo a Virrey.

–"¡Imposible, en ese caso me acercaré para atacarlo!" * Dice en su mente molesta Virrey corriendo a una gran velocidad hacia Tao Pai Pai y disparando sus balas que sin embargo aún seguían siendo esquivadas por el sicario por lo que a una velocidad difícilmente visible para el ojo humano ordinario apareció en dirección a la espalda de Tao Pai Pai con intención de darle un potente rodillazo derecho en la nunca al anciano sicario, pero este leyó sus movimientos poniendo su antebrazo derecho en la nuca bloqueando el ataque sin mirar siquiera a su oponente, esto dejó en atónita a Virrey.

– ¡No puede ser! * Decía Virrey lanzando golpes y patadas a un Tao Pai Pai que volteó hacia ella para bloquearlos todos así como evadiendo sus balazos mágicos; y este ya hartándose de esto le da un fuerte rodillazo izquierdo en el abdomen a Virrey.

– ¡ARGH! * Grita de dolor Virrey escupiendo saliva y entonces Tao Pai Pai uniendo sus 5 dedos en cada mano como si formaran unos picos de aves se dispuso a atacar finalmente haciéndolo dándole varios golpes con las dos manos en esa posición como si fueran metralletas impactando brutalmente a la pobre joven hasta finalmente recibir un último golpe de esta forma en el abdomen.

– ¡BUARGH! * Grito con dolor y escupiendo sangre Virrey cayendo de espaldas al suelo paralizada por los golpes pero consiente aunque derrotada, luego el asesino simplemente camina hacia ella mirándola seriamente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg &t=200s** **}**

–Acaba conmigo * Dijo resignada la joven al sentirse brutalmente derrotada pero Tao Pai Pai simplemente empezó a caminar dándole la espalda a la joven para sorpresa de esta.

–Te dije que no estás preparada para el mundo de los adultos, pero hay alguien un poco más joven que tú que sí, se llama Son Goku, está en la tal Academia Areishia y participará en el dichoso Blade Dance, para que lo sepas mi objetivo es derrotarlo ya que es mi más grande y odiado enemigo; vive sabiendo que hay alguien más joven que tú y que me derrotó en el pasado* Dice seriamente Tao Pai Pa para posteriormente seguir su camino a toda velocidad su camino para seguir en búsqueda de encontrar a Arneus dejando a una Virrey con el orgullo herido no solo por su derrota, sino por sus palabras ya que esta chica se caracteriza justamente por ser muy orgullosa.

–Son Goku, no olvidaré el nombre que mencionaste ni tampoco a ti anciano; juro que algún día los venceré a ambos * Dice con lágrimas de frustración en sus ojos la pequeña numero Virrey para posteriormente perder el conocimiento.

Mientras tanto el asesino corría a gran velocidad buscando a su objetivo empezando a saltar por las paredes para pasar desapercibido.

–"¡¿Dónde estás?!" * Se preguntaba en su mente molesta Tao Pai Pai.

Al mismo tiempo más alejados se encontraba Arneus corriendo con su guardaespaldas y varios caballeros espirituales, sin embargo los espíritus demoniacos frenaban su camino por lo que los caballeros espirituales no tenían de otra que combatirlos.

– ¡Maldición, espero que los números encuentren a los responsables antes de que ellos me encuentren a mí! * Dice molesto Arneus.

–Relájese señor, me tiene a mí y no perderé ante cualquier basura que quiera dañarlo * Dice calmadamente Dame Leschkir sin embargo para su sorpresa una figura encapuchada aterrizó justo enfrente de ellos sellándoles el paso.

–Arneus Ray Ordesia yo el Asesino Número Uno del Mundo Tao Pai Pai finalmente te he encontrado, mira el rostro de quien va a matarte * Dice Tao Pai Pai con una voz fría y una sonrisa maligna mostrando su rostro cibernético generando shock en los presentes.

– ¡Ese no es humano! ¡Mátenlo, no lo quiero seguir viendo! * Ordena Arneus y los caballeros imperiales se dirigen a atacar a Tao Pai Pai pero este sin piedad usando su súper velocidad fue matándolas a todas usando los dedos índices de ambas manos clavándoselos en sus cuellos o cabeza muriendo unos 7 en total con gran facilidad dejando con miedo a Arneus.

– ¡No puede ser, las mató fácilmente, ahora que recuerdo había escuchado del famoso Tao Pai Pai pero pensé que este estaba mintiendo! * Dijo con temor Arneus.

–Tranquilo señor, aún tiene **'ese recurso'** para usarlo en su contra más el regalo que le dio la señorita Milennia, use a ambos para acabar con este asesino * Dice Dame Leschkir con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo que Arneus asienta también sonriendo con maldad.

–Es cierto, lo guardaba ya que planeaba usarlo en un plan para enviar a mi hermanita la Reina Perdida a prisión, pero esto es mucho más importante así que no me queda de otra * Dice sonriendo con maldad Arneus extrañando a Tao Pai Pai esto.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=iiGCqCY0mTY** **}**

– ¡Viejo Estúpido, ahora sabrás lo que es el verdadero peligro de muerte! Jajajajaja * Ríe alocadamente Arneus sacando de su bolsillo derecho una piedra brillante de color sangre y luego sacó de su bolsillo izquierdo una diminuta caja negra la cuál al abrirla sale de ella una espantosa masa oscura con un aura oscura que destilaba maldad, después dicha masa oscura fue envolviendo la piedra color sangre que luego de esto emitió un brillo siniestro dando la sensación de que algo poderoso aparecería e inclusive gracias a dicha masa oscura que se insertaba completamente en el ser que estaba apareciendo, este sería más fuerte aún, finalmente se rompió dicha piedra y saliendo de ella se estaba formando una figura y se escuchaba una siniestra risa proveniente de dicho ser.

– ¡Este espíritu clase archi demonio perteneció a la mismísima ex líder de los Números Greyworth Cien Mails y su nombre es Dis Pater; así que ya te imaginarás lo poderoso que puede ser más el añadido que le he puesto conocida como la oscuridad del otro mundo, un obsequio de mi socia Milennia Sanctus! ¡Es tu fin maldito anciano! Jajajajajaja * Ríe alocadamente Arneus confiado en que Tao Pai Pai no tiene oportunidad contra este espíritu, y dicho asesino solo miraba seriamente al ser que finalmente está a punto de mostrarse completamente.

–Vaya, conque perteneció a mi hija, puede que esto sea algo entretenido * Dice en voz baja el asesino Tao Pai Pai mirando seriamente pero sin perder la calma y mientras él se distraía, Arneus y Dame Leschkir aprovecharon para escapar de allí.

Finalmente se terminó de formar por completo la figura de dicho ser y era la figura parecida parca o como en algunas creencias se la conoce como **'La Muerte'** ; era un ser esquelético vestido se una capucha negra ondeante y portando una guadaña, el espíritu tenía aproximadamente 2 metros de tamaño y se rodeaba de un aura putrefacta comparable a la de la Walburga actual que enfrentó Greyworth durante el ataque a la Academia Espiritual Areishia; sin embargo el añadido del poder que posee, la Oscuridad del Otro Mundo hace que su poder se incremente cada vez más hasta llegar a su punto máximo.

–Jajajajajajaja * Reía malignamente con voz gruesa Dis Pater desplegando una poderosa aura negra putrefacta preparándose para atacar a Tao Pai Pai con su guadaña.

–Ven aquí gusano, acabaré contigo * Dice Tao Pai Pai seriamente extendiendo sus piernas poniendo la izquierda hacia atrás y la pierna derecha hacia el frente, y poniendo su puño izquierdo cerrado pegado a su abdomen y su puño derecho hacia el frente a la altura de su pecho cerrando la mayor parte del mismo a excepción de sus dedos índices y del medio que los deja mostrándolos a la vista; es la pose de pelea característica de pelea de Tao Pai Pai con la que se prepara para luchar contra este fuerte espíritu de Clase Archi Demonio reforzado con el poder de la oscuridad del otro mundo.

Finalmente Dis Pater se dirige a atacar al mercenario agitando su guadaña para lanzar un poderoso tornado oscuro con mucho más poder que los vientos de Ellis a lo que Tao responde saltando en todo lo alto hacia arriba aparentemente esquivando el ataque, pero pleno aire el torbellino oscuro persiguió a Tao Pai Pai quien al ver venir ese ataque y no poder esquivarlo le da un potente puñetazo al mismo aparentemente desasiéndolo, sin embargo el aura oscura putrefacta que quedó del torbellino negro lo envolvió, dicha aura era lo que el espíritu usaba para robar almas.

– ¡Buah! ¡¿Qué es esto, no puedo respirar?! * Dice el Asesino hablando con dificultad habiendo caído al suelo boca para abajo y tosiendo ya que se estaba quedando sin aire y aparentemente sin alma mientras intentaba levantarse pero en eso Dis Pater nuevamente agita su guadaña lanzando otro poderoso torbellino oscuro ahora impactando de lleno a Tao Pai Pai estrellándolo contra una pared y calendo nuevamente boca para abajo al suelo.

– ¡Argh! * Dice con dolor Tao Pai Pai ahora teniendo aún más dificultad para respirar ya que el aura oscura consume almas que lo envuelve se ha incrementado.

–Jajajajajaja * Reía gustoso Dis Pates empezando a concentrar su poder al máximo en su guadaña con la intención de cortar directamente al asesino y cuando está a punto de partirlo en dos para su sorpresa este desaparece de su vista.

Dis Pates lo buscaba con ansias para matarlo pero de repente la mandíbula de su esquelético rostro se movió de golpe debido a una feroz patada izquierda con el empeine de Tao Pai Pai quien a pesar del aura envolviéndolo podía moverse y con dicha patada mandó a volar contra la pared del edificio al espíritu incluso provocando que atraviese dicha pared por la fuerza de la patada y luego de eso el mercenario aterrizó de pie aunque parándose con dificultad.

–M ¡Maldita sea esto ya me tiene harto! HIAAAAAAAA * Grita Tao Pai Pai tensando sus músculos y liberando un aura dorada rojiza el cual estaba desasiendo el aura negro putrefacto que intentaba consumirle el alma finalmente consiguiéndolo pudiendo de nuevo respirar con normalidad y tronándose el cuello.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=iiGCqCY0mTY** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=RwREUhtjn6E &t=1s** **}**

–Esa fue una técnica interesante pero no podrás vencerme con eso * Dice seriamente el anciano sicario para que después de eso Dis Partes se levante de los escombros sonriendo malignamente como siempre lo hace para finalmente envuelto en su aura negra se dirige a atacar a Tao Pai Pai, pero este se hartó de esta pelea por lo que le apunta con el dedo derecho con intención de vencerlo.

–No es bueno que me arriesgue a ser envuelto de nuevo por eso así que recibe este ataque a distancia, ¡DODONPA! * Grita Tao Pai Pai lanzando su característica técnica directamente a Dis Pares causando una gran explosión cayendo el espíritu quemado y aparentemente derrotado por ese ataque.

–Supongo que eso fue todo * Dice Tao Pai Pai con intención de voltearse y retirarse, pero Dis Pates se levantó y de nuevo se dirigió hacia el sicario quien vio venir esto y le da un potente puñetazo en la frente derribando de nuevo al espíritu.

–Vaya, parece que tienes la habilidad de restauras tus heridas, posiblemente se deba a esa cosa que ese mocoso de Arneus sacó de la caja y que te dio más poder * Dijo Tao Pai sacándose su mano metálica derecha dejándola caer al suelo y preparándose para realizar su nueva técnica más poderosa, El Super Dodonpa con el que destruyó el espíritu maligno los jerarcas antiguos malvados de Teocracia Alpha, y de dicho brazo empezaba a cargarse el ataque con el que esperaba destruir de una vez por todas a Dis Partes.

– ¡Desaparece, SUPER DODONPA! * Grita Tao Pai el nombre de su técnica y como si fuera un cañón se dispara la poderosa técnica del brazo derecho sin mano de Tao Pai Pai saliendo de él el Dodonpa gigantesco que se dirige hacia Dis Partes quien no puede esquivar el ataque finalmente recibiendo el ataque causando esto una explosión claramente más grande que la anterior haciendo temblar todo el gran palacio desvaneciéndose así completamente Dis Partes quien sonreía mientras finalmente era destruido y derrotado dejando un enorme cráter en el lugar donde estaba, el ataque fue tal que si no fuera porque el palacio tiene protección de poder mágico podía haberse derrumbado por culpa de esta gran explosión, luego de esto Tao Pai Pai dio un suspiro.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=RwREUhtjn6E &t=1s** **}**

–Bueno, con esto ya terminé aquí, como ya utilizé esta tecnica dos veces hoy solo puedo usarla una vez más aunque la tercera vez tendré que esperar un buen tiempo para volver a usarla, pero seguramente no la necesitaré más * Dijo confiado y serio poniéndose de vuelta su mano el sicario empezando a concentrarse para encontrar la presencia de Arneus la cual ahora había memorizado.

–Ya te encontré mocoso político, no podrás escapar de mí y una vez que nos veamos ya no tendrás otra que morir * Dice Tao Pai Pai con una sonrisa de maldad corriendo a toda velocidad tras Arneus y la Número que es su guardaespaldas.

* * *

 **/Más Alejados de allí/**

Arneus y Dame Leschkir intentaban buscar una forma de salir del gran palacio pero en todos los lugares hay masivos espiritus demoniacos serpientes luchando contra los caballeros espirituales incluyendo a los de gran tamaño por lo que estaban buscando una alternativa sin darse cuenta que Tao Pai Pai ya los detectó.

– ¡Maldición, esto es molesto¡ ¡Pero al menos ese molesto asesino ya no nos molestará! * Dice fastidiado Arneus.

–Sí, dudo que sobreviva enfrentando solo a Dis Pates sin ser un elementalista más aun ahora que el mismo se hizo más fuerte * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Dame Leschkir.

–Pues de hecho ya me deshice de esa cosa y ahora vine por ustedes * Dice una voz de tras de ellos corriendo y al detenerse y voltear ven que se trata de Tao Pai Pai quien también se detiene y los mira con una sonrisa de malicia.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=-rp6fohKbzI** **}**

– ¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo pudiste derrotar a un espíritu archi demonio reforzado con el poder de la oscuridad del otro mundo?! ¡Debe ser una broma! * Dijo en shock y temblando de miedo Arneus.

–Pues la cuestión es que los destruí, ahora estoy aquí pero ustedes no estarán más en este mundo en poco tiempo, porque su destino es morir en mis manos * Dice Tao Pai Pai seriamente.

Dame Leschkir lo observaba atentamente y notaba que sudaba bastante lo cual indicaba que si bien no peleó durante mucho tiempo ella sabía que para acabar con Dis Pates rápidamente tuvo que usar alguna técnica con todo su poder lo cual hizo que la misma sonriera malignamente lamiéndose los labios.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=-rp6fohKbzI** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=rXoCcPR-GcU** **}**

–Ufufufufu Felicidades Señor Tao Pai Pai, no cabe duda que demostró porque se lo conoce como el asesino más letal del mundo, o mejor dicho El Letal Tao Pai Pai * Dijo Dame Leschkir inclinándose de forma irónica cortésmente a el mercenario quien miraba extrañado esto.

–Sin embargo ni siquiera usted le puede ganar a los años y ni esas partes metálicas que posee le ayudarán a cambiar eso * Dice con malicia Dame Leschkir molestando esto a sicario.

–Ya veo, así que tú quieres morir primero ¿Eh?, déjame decirte que no soy nada piadoso con las mujeres * Dice Tao Pai Pai poniéndose en su conocida pose de pelea.

–Jejejeje Señor Arneus, retroceda y póngase a salvo, es obvio que el gastó mucha energía para ganarle lo más rápido posible a Dis Pates, por ende no podrá evitar su derrota y muerte en mis manos * Decía con una sonrisa maliciosa Dame Leschkir sacando una vara metálica que parecía un cetro el cual era su elemental waffe conocido como Gravity apuntándolo al cielo.

– ¡Acabalo rápido Leschkir, ya no quiero verle la cara! * Dice en alerta Arneus asintiendo Leschkir.

– ¡Te demostraré de lo que soy capaz inmundo anciano! * Dice Leschkir con una sonrisa alocada empezando a formarse en dirección donde ella apuntaba una gran esfera negra.

– ¡Ve poder del Typhon! * Ordena Dame Leschkir y en eso como obedeciéndola la esfera negra va en dirección hacia Tao Pai Pai.

– ¡¿Crees que me derrotarás con un ataque tan simple y lento?! ¡No me hagas reír! * Dice sonriendo confiado con malicia Tao Pai Pai corriendo hacia la esfera con intención de detenerlo ante la atenta mirada con una sonrisa de malicia de Dame Leschkir, finalmente Tao Pai Pai extendiendo sus manos para detener la bola pero esta al apenas tocarlo de repente produjo una fuerte presión a Tao Pai Pai quien sentía como la gravedad de donde estaba aumentaba masivamente provocándole sudor en su frente e impidiéndole moverse.

– ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡Apenas toque esa bola y mi cuerpo entero se siente como si estuviera siendo aplastado! * Dice Tao Pai Pai sorprendido y adolorido apenas pudiéndose mantenerse de pie temblándole las rodillas, zona donde sentía bastante dolor al igual que en el resto de su cuerpo debido a la fuerte presión que se ejercía sobre él.

–Jajajajaja ¡Me sorprende que para que sientas el efecto la bola gravedad tuviera que tocarte, felicidades eres persistente, pero te confiaste aun sabiendo que estás agotado debido a tus combates y hasta aquí llegaste! ; ¡Oh jaula de gravedad, te ruego que captures y aplastes a mi enemigo! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Dame Leschkir con una sonrisa bestial y en eso la presión de la gravedad producida por la esfera aumenta bastante más aun provocando que finalmente Tao Pai Pai se desplome al suelo.

– ¡Argh!* Grita con dolor Tao Pai Pai boca para abajo por la presión.

–Jajajajaja ¡Mire señor Arneus, mire como destrozo por completo a este anciano que se quiso hacer el valiente tratando de matar a un futuro emperador! ¡Pero estas son las tierras donde predomina la magia elemental, y un tonto como tú practicante de eso de las artes marciales no es más que un obsoleto perdedor! ¡Muere aplastado por mi bola de gravedad! * Grita con una sonrisa bestial Dame Leschkir generando incluso temor en su propio aliado el emperador Arneus quien conoce que de todos los números ella es la más cruel y despiadada y en eso la gran esfera finalmente empieza a descender para caer encima del sicario, un simple rose de esa esfera ya empezó a causarle dificultades a Tao Pai Pai, pero ahora la misma está apunto de estrellarse contra él de lleno.

– ¡BUAH! * Grita con más dolor Tao Pai Pai ahora escupiendo saliva por el impacto siendo aplastado por la esfera produciéndose una explosión.

–Jajajajajaja ¡Adiós anciano insolente, una basura como tú no impedirá los planes del señor Arneus y el Santo Reino de Lugia! * Grita con una sonrisa de locura Lesckir mirando como la esfera negra quedó por encima del mercenario creyendo que esta había destrozado por completo al anciano a tal punto de dejar su cuerpo irreconocible.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=rXoCcPR-GcU** **}**

–Bueno, sea como sea al menos fue el fin de ese sujeto * Dijo aliviado Arneus aunque con algo de temor por Dame Leschkir al ver como desplegó de forma brutal su poder sin dar tiempo para que pueda hacer prácticamente nada al mercenario.

–Sí, me hubiera gustado hacerlo sufrir más, pero era peligroso y problemático confiarse ante alguien que derrotó por sí mismo a Dis Pates, lo mejor es ir a otro sitio mientras pasa este ca….. * Dijo Dame Leschkir sonriendo solo para que su sonrisa desapareciera cambiándose por una mirada de shock al ver algo increíble para ella, y era que la esfera que supuestamente debía aplastar al asesino profesional de repente empezaba a agrietarse hasta finalmente destruirse por completo desapareciendo con ello todo efecto de gravedad de la misma, y lo que se veía después era ni más ni menos que Tao Pai Pai quien ahora ya no portaba la capucha que fue completamente destrozada, el mismo se encontraba levantando su puño derecho el cuál posiblemente usó para golpear directamente la esfera destruyéndola con su fuerza.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=h7rtceN77bY &list=PL0XXjge1yr3DMBmXoi_yHNMIERc4hrRjd&index=18** **}**

–Me das pena, desconoces por completo la disciplina del ki y solo por arrogancia crees que tu arte elemental es mejor, que patético, no necesito toda mi fuerza para matarte * Dice Tao Pai Pai con algunas heridas sangrantes en los costados de la cara pero fuera de eso no recibió ninguna herida seria dejando con miedo tanto a Dame Lesckir como a Arneus.

– ¡No puede ser, tu deberías estar muerto, no pudiste escapar de mi técnica más poderosa! * Dice con miedo Dame Lesckir.

– ¡Ese sujeto es un monstruo! * Grito con miedo Arneus.

–Eso, eso me gusta, pongan esa cara de espanto carente de determinación, es más divertido matarlos de ese modo * Dice Tao Pai Pai con una sonrisa de maldad poniéndose de vuelta en su pose de batalla.

– ¡Ahora te exterminaré! * Grita en cólera Dame Leschkir creando con su elemental waffe otra esfera de gravedad lanzándosela a Tao Pai Pai, pero para su shock este ya no se encuentra.

– ¡¿Dónde está?! * Pregunta con miedo Arneus y de repente este queda con más miedo al notar que la esfera de gravedad se desactivó por completo, cayendo al piso el elemental waffe y una bocanada de sangre de Dame Leschkir ya que increíblemente fue partida en dos de la cintura para abajo por Tao Pai Pai quien la partió son su mano izquierda en forma de karate, Dame Leschkir cayó al suelo y ya no tenía nada de su cintura para abajo adherida a su cuerpo, era su derrota.

– ¡BUARGH! ¡No puede ser que me haya derrotado! * Dijo hablando con una voz agónica Dame Leschkir.

–Tu ataque era bueno, pero tu cuerpo no tan resistente, confiaste solo en tu ofensiva pero descuidaste por completo tu defensa, y por esto esté es tu final, ni siquiera necesité del Dodonpa para vencerte * Dice Tao Pai Pai escupiéndole en la cara a la moribunda Dame Leschkir quien llora de impotencia al morir de esta forma humillante.

–¡Mal..di…ción! * Es lo último que dice Dame Leschkir dejando de respirar y volteando hacia un costado quedando muerta con los ojos abiertos y la boca sangrante.

– ¡Nooooo! ¡Por favor no! ¡Señorita Milennia por favor aparezca y sálveme! * Dice con miedo a la nada Arneus, pero para su desgracia Milennia se había ido y no sabía lo que ocurría.

–Grita lo que quieras pero nadie te ayudará, es tu fin * Dice serio el asesino y en eso Arneus saca una daga de su cintura corriendo para atacar al asesino.

– ¡Cállate y muere! * Grita Arneus desesperado tratando de atravesar el cuello de Tao pero para su mala suerte este detiene la daga solo con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

– ¿Esto es tu ultima forma de resistencia? * Pregunta serio Tao Pai Pai con burla y con sus dos dedos rompe la daga dejando sin nada a Arneus.

– ¡Nooooo! * Grita Arneus con miedo corriendo pero esta vez Tao Pai Pai no iba a permitirle escapar con su velocidad desapareciendo y apareciendo rápidamente al costado de Arneus y con su lengua de la misma forma que lo hizo en el pasado con el General Blue atraviesa el costado de la cabeza destrozándole el cerebro dejando a Arneus con un rostro agonizante escupiendo saliva con los ojos en blanco, y cuando Tao Pai Pai quita bruscamente la lengua este cae automáticamente muerto en el suelo; la misión de Tao Pai Pai había sido cumplida, Arneus Ray Ordesia finalmente fue asesinado por él y con ellos destruyéndose para siempre sus ambiciones de gobernar el imperio.

–Lo Digo y Lo Repito, es una forma fácil de hacer dinero aunque admito que ahora me hicieron trabajar más * Dice calmadamente Tao Pai Pai tronándose el cuello preparándose para irse pero antes voltea nuevamente a mirar el cadáver de Arneus.

–Casi lo olvido * Dijo fríamente Tao Pai Pai sacándose su mano izquierda y se mostraba saliendo de su brazo una larga cuchilla, y con un movimiento rápido con ella corta le corta la cabeza al cadáver de Arneus sujetando la misma con su mano derecha, poniéndose de vuelta su mano izquierda y de su bolsillo sacando una bolsa marrón donde guarda la cabeza del ex sucesor del imperio y hermano mayor de Fianna.

–Como es un asesinato tan importante supongo que necesito llevar una prueba concreta que al mismo tiempo sirve de trofeo * Dice de forma relajada Tao Pai Pai atando con una cuerda la bolsa en su cintura donde traía la cabeza en la parte izquierda y cuando iba a marcharse escuchó una voz familiar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=h7rtceN77bY &list=PL0XXjge1yr3DMBmXoi_yHNMIERc4hrRjd&index=18** **}**

–Veo que ya has terminado con éxito, felicidades * Dice la voz femenina seductora que se trata de Sjora Kahn quien había venido.

–Así es por lo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí * Dice Tao Pai Pai seriamente con Sjora asintiendo con una sonrisa y finalmente ambos se retiran corriendo discretamente del lugar.

Luego de finalmente salir del palacio Tao Pai Pai con pequeños golpes arrancó uno de los pilares para usarlo medio de transporte lanzándolo así y tanto él como Sjora que se sostenía de su espalda subieron al pilar yendo volando de la capital aunque no exactamente en la misma dirección por donde vinieron, sino en una dirección que sirve como un atajo y después de unos pocos minutos finalmente ambos iban sobrevolando un área desértica y boscosa.

–Por este camino seguramente llegaremos pronto al Teocracia Alpha * Dice seriamente Tao Pai Pai.

–Ufufufu bueno aun así debo felicitarte de nuevo, ejecutaste el asesinato tal como dijiste que lo harías * Dijo sonriendo seductoramente Sjora.

– ¿Pues qué esperabas? Soy el Asesino Número 1 del Planeta, obviamente lo haría, aun así la distracción que provocaste me facilitó las cosas, así que tú tienes tu merito en eso supongo * Dice seriamente el sicario.

–Me halagas, Ufufufu * Dice riendo seductoramente Sjora, Tao Pai Pai iba a responder pero de repente una nube negra empezó a sobrevolar por encima de ellos.

– ¿Qué es eso? * Pregunta sería Sjora.

–No lo sé, pero creo que indica que nuestra misión aún no se completó del todo ya que todavía hay una rata que exterminar y parece que esta es bien gorda * Dice Tao Pai Pai seriamente ya que de la nube se siente un poder siniestro y enorme que está muy por encima de Dame Leschkir y Dis Pates, su energía es oscura y poderosa que intimidó a Sjora.

–Esa energía, ese poder se parece a… * Dijo temerosa Sjora.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=rlwrZLgUiGM &t=105s** **}**

–Así es, se parece a Restia Ashdoll, es el mismo tipo de poder, y en cierta forma se parece a aquella masa que fortaleció a el tal Dis Pates, pero en bastante más grandes proporciones, como si ese tipo de energía oscura es lo que contruyera al ser que está allí * Dice Tao Pai Pai con sudor en su frente.

De repente se escuchó un rugido y de la nube salió una figura humanoide vestido con una túnica completamente negra y una especie de máscara de cráneo negro que le cubre por completo la cabeza, su estatura es similar a la Restia aunque siendo un ser claramente masculino, y tenía un par de alas negras, pero a diferencia de Restia estas eran horribles dignas de un demonio malvado; este espíritu era del mismo tipo de espíritus que son Est, Scarlet Valkyrie y Restia, los que están por encima de los Archi Demonios, los que tienen forma humana y que incluso se les conoce como Clase Humana o Clase Divina,

–Ese no es igual a Restia, si bien es de la misma clase, a diferencia de ella este es un espíritu demoniaco con forma humana, de los que no permiten formar contratos ya que son indomables * Dice temblando Sjora Kahn.

–Ya veo, a diferencia de Restia ciertamente este sujeto no puede ocultar su aura poderosa * Dice seriamente el sicario anciano.

De repente el ser que se mantenía volando con sus horribles alas negras que parecían de murciélago mientras perseguía el pilar volador donde viajaban Tao Pai Pai y Sjora apuntó la palma de su mano izquierda hacia el dúo y de ella se empezaba a formar una energía oscura que empezó a tomar forma la cuál era la de un cráneo gigante rodeado de unas llamas verdes, finalmente el cráneo llameante gigante se dirigió volando a gran velocidad hacia Tao Pai Pai y Sjora superando fácilmente la velocidad en que iba el pilar, y el mismo abría ampliamente la boca con intención de triturarlo con la fuerza de su enorme mandíbula, y en eso Tao Pai Pai rápidamente pone su mano por la espalda sujetando de la prenda a Sjora lanzándola del pilar y saltando el mismo esquivando al cráneo quien devoró por completo el pilar haciéndolo añicos, sin embargo a una gran velocidad el cráneo dirigió su mirada a un Tao Pai Pai que iba cayendo y como este no puede volar no podría esquivarlo en pleno aire, el cráneo rugiendo como una bestia fue rápidamente con intención de devorar al sicario pero este lo detiene con sus dos manos.

– ¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué es esta cosa?! * Dijo con molestia y en alerta Tao Pai Pai mientras detenía con sus dos manos los dientes del cráneo gigante quien tenía bastante fuerza, sin embargo la sorpresa de Tao Pai Pai se ampliaría cuando vio que el espíritu que manipulaba a este cráneo gigante ahora apuntaba hacia su dirección con su mano derecha en forma de garra, Sjora también veía en shock esto, finalmente el espíritu cerró por completo su mano dejando esta en forma de puño, y como resultado las llamas verdes que rodeaban al cráneo junto con este mismo empezaban a brillar como si estuvieran a punto de explotar.

– ¡Mierd….! * Iba a decir Tao Pai Pai sorprendido cuando de repente cráneo gigante estalla causando una gran explosión en pleno aire mientras Sjora cayó al suelo luego de ser salvada sorprendentemente por el mercenario, luego esta mira el lugar de la gran explosión ampliando los ojos.

– ¡Tao Pai Pai! * Grita con preocupación y pensando lo peor Sjora ante la posible muerte de su compañero.

–Sí, estas son las consecuencias por meterse en los asuntos del Santo Reino de Lugia, matar al mayor nexo con el Imperio Ordesia, el Príncipe Arneus es imperdonable, en el espíritu de Dis Pates había un sello de que al ser destruido yo sería transportado al palacio, pero desgraciadamente llegué tarde para impedir lo que ese anciano hizo, y esto molestará bastante no solo a la señorita Milennia sino principalmente a nuestro máximo jefe y verdadero gobernador y fundador del Santo Reino, ese sagrado ser que nos gobierna cuando se entere estará muy furioso, no sé si me perdonará la vida pero no importa, lo mínimo que puedo hacer para compensarla es matar a quienes se atrevieron a ponerse en su contra de esa manera * Dice el espíritu con mascara de cráneo finalmente habiendo hablado por primera vez que por cierto lo hacía con una voz gruesa y monstruosa, mientras Sjora lo mira con miedo ya que su energía es demasiado poderosa y ella ni siquiera tiene la mayor parte de la suya para defenderse por lo que sabe que si ese espíritu la ataca está más que frita.

–El llamado Tao Pai Pai ya se fue, así que ahora es tu turno * Dice el espíritu enmascarado con frialdad a lo que Sjora no tiene de otra que ponerse en guardia pero de repente una roca del tamaño del aquel cráneo gigante se dirige al espíritu que con su puño derecho golpea fuertemente aquella roca voladora haciéndola añicos, y al voltear el espíritu pudo ver que quien le lanzó eso es ni más ni menos que Tao Pai Pai quien está con la mayor parte de sus prendas prácticamente rotas a excepción de su pantalón estando semi desnudo resaltándose así sus partes cibernéticas.

– ¡Tao Pai Pai estás vivo! * Dice alegre Sjora.

–Cállate, claro que estoy vivo, no moriré jamás con un ataque tan simple, sin embargo necesitaré un cambio de ropa, después de acabar con este gusano por supuesto * Dice Tao Pai Pai mirando seriamente al espíritu enmascarado.

–¡En este bosque hay bastante poder de los espíritus así como en el bosque espiritual cerca de la academia donde mi hija es directora, ve y usa lo que te queda de poder para tele transportarte a nuestra base! * Dice con voz de mando Tao Pai Pai seriamente.

– ¿Pero qué vas a hacer tú? * Pregunta seriamente Sjora.

–¡No preguntes tonterías, es más que obvio que me quedaré a acabar con este sujeto, además la magia espiritual de tele transportación no me sirve para nada ya que no poseo eso de magia elemental por lo que no tengo de otra que regresar por mis propios medios! ¡Ahora ve de una vez! * Ordena Tao Pai Pai seriamente mirando fijamente al espíritu oscuro asintiendo Sjora usando lo que le queda de magia y activando su magia de tele transportación finalmente desapareciendo y regresando a Teocracia Alphas.

–La conozco, es Sjora Kahn de Teocracia Alphas, así que ustedes están con ese imperio de cuarta, basuras, tarde o temprano mi ama va a destruirlos a todos ellos si la provocan, tal como te pasará a ti Asesino Número Uno del Mundo * Dice el espíritu con mascara mirando fijamente a Tao Pai Pai quien también le responde su mirada de hostilidad, ambos se miran con rivalidad estando a punto de estallar su batalla.

–A ti no te debería de importar nada sobre Sjora ya que el que te va a matar soy yo, pero bueno, al menos dime tu nombre para saber a quién destruiré * Dice seriamente y de forma desafiante Tao Pai Pai.

–Si lo quieres saber, pertenezco a los 13 Ejecutores y dentro de él a los 5 Ángeles Caídos los cuales somos 5 espíritus creados por el poder de la oscuridad del otro mundo gracias a nuestra ama El Señor Elemental Sagrado, fundador y gobernante del Santo Reino de Lugia, Alexandros; me conocen como el Rey De Las Parcas, mi nombre es Dark Bones * Dice el espíritu presentándose como Dark Bones y al mismo tiempo revela el nombre de su máximo superior quien es ni más ni menos que el líder de los Señores Elementales, Alexandros, el espíritu de quien Ren Ashdoll le advirtió a Goku que debe de cuidarse.

–Que aburrida presentación, tanta habladuría para alguien que morirá pronto * Dice seriamente y con burla además de desafío Tao Pai Pai.

– ¿Qué se puede esperar de un simple mortal como tú? En nombre de Alexandros yo Dark Bones te haré trizas * Dice Dark Bones fríamente apuntando ambas palmas de sus manos a Tao Pai Pai quien se pone en su pose de pelea.

– ¡Oh Cráneos devoradores de almas, vayan y destrocen a mi enemigo, TWO SKULLS OF DEATH! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Dark Bones dirigiéndose ahora dos de esos gigantescos cráneos negros fantasmales rodeados de llamas verdes con intención de morder a Tao Pai Pai quien se pone en guardia.

– ¡No va a funcionar! * Grita Tao Pai Pai con molestia y desafío saltando directamente hacia los cráneos voladores golpeando a ambos con toda su fuerza física en la frente empezando a agrietarlos, pero nuevamente Dark Bones apunta su mano derecha en forma de garra con intención de hacer que estallen.

– ¡EXPLOTEN! * Grita Dark Bones cerrando su mano derecha empezando a brillar ambos cráneos.

– ¡DODONPA! * Grita Tao Pai Pai usando su conocida técnica como medida lanzando directamente a quema ropa a la explosión produciéndose un gran estallido mandando a volar a Tao Pai Pai destrozando un varios árboles con quienes se estrelló por el impacto de la explosión pero sin que le cause mucho daño aunque si lo dejó adolorido levantándose después de esto escupiendo un poco de sangre molesto al suelo pero estando de pie y sin ninguna herida seria.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=rlwrZLgUiGM &t=105s** **}**

–En verdad eres molesto, usaste rápidamente una técnica para contrarrestar el poder de la explosión de mis cráneos, ahora entiendo porque derrotaste a mi creación Dis Pates * Dijo seriamente Dark Bones sorprendiendo a Tao Pai Pai.

– ¿Tú lo creaste? * Preguntó seriamente el sicario.

–Sí, fue hace cientos de años, en el pasado cree a varios espíritus parcas y el más destacable era Dis Pates, es por eso que me llaman El Rey De las Parcas y ahora demostraré mis grandes poderes * Dice seriamente Dark Bones invocando de vuela uno de sus cráneos gigantes lanzándolo al sicario

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=WhvFXurLMFQ** **}**

–Sí que eres obstinado, eso ya no será efectivo * Dice seriamente Tao Pai Pai dándole una feroz patada con la plantilla del pie derecho al cráneo mandándolo a volar hasta chocar contra una y explotar ya que esa era nuevamente la intención de Dark Bones, sin embargo esto era solo una distracción para atacar con otra técnica al mercenario apareciendo a unos metros de él.

– ¡Oh llamas verdes de la conflagración, vayan quemen y hagan estallar a mi enemigo, GREEN FAIRE! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Dark Bones apuntando el dedo índice de su mano derecha y de él lanzando llamas verdes que envuelven como una serpiente a Tao Pai Pai.

– ¡Pero si esto es lo que envolvía a esos malditos cráneos! * Dice molesto Tao Pai Pai tratando de zafarse de las llamas.

– ¡EXPLOTEN! * Grita Dark Bones apuntando su mano derecha en forma de garra para cerrarla de golpe estallando así las llamas que envolvían a Tao Pai Pai y al despejarse el humo se ve a un Tao Pai Pai bastante adolorido apenas apoyándose con una mano al suelo en cuclillas y en eso Dark para muestra su brazo izquierdo provocándose apropósito una herida allí sacándose un pedazo de sus huesos que como su nombre lo indica es de color negro y al introducirle poder mágico a dicho hueso este se transforma en una guadaña.

–Te enseñaré lo absurdo que es que te opongas a mí * Grita Dark Bones lanzando varios cortes de energía oscura de su guadaña esquivándolos todos Tao Pai Pai para luego lanzar de vuelta otro cráneo gigante.

–Esa técnica aburre * Dice Tao Pai Pai saltando y dándole un potente rodillazo al cráneo gigante destruyéndolo por completo antes de que estalle cuando de repente de vuelta unas llamas verdes intentaban envolverlo solo para que con su velocidad el anciano sicario desaparezca de allí y aparezca en un sitio más alejado donde Dark Bones se dirigía desde detrás de él para cortarle la cabeza.

–"Te tengo" * Dice fríamente Dark Bones a punto de cortarle la cabeza al asesino con su guadaña, sin embargo para su shock Tao Pai Pai detuvo esta con solo su mano izquierda.

– ¡Maldición no puedo sacarla! * Dice molesto Dark Bones tratando de sacarle su guadaña a Tao Pai Pai, pero evidentemente este lo supera en fuerza física.

– ¿No tienes fuerza para sacármela? ¡Entonces toma esto! * Grita Tao Pai Pai seriamente dándole un rodillazo izquierdo en el abdomen a Dark Bones dejándolo adolorido para luego darle un puñetazo derecho en el mentón mandándolo a volar hacia arriba quedándose el sicario con su arma.

– ¿La quieres? ¡Pues toma! * Grita con una sonrisa de malicia el sicario lanzándole su guadaña a Dark Bones que está en pleno aire atravesándole el abdomen la punta del filo del arma cayendo pesadamente este al suelo(algo similar a cuando Tao Pai Pai venció y mató a Bora).

Con esto Dark Bones cayó tendido boca para arriba en el suelo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=WhvFXurLMFQ** **}**

–Demostraste un poder destructivo, pero careces de fuerza física en comparación conmigo * Dice seriamente Tao Pai Pai pero para su sorpresa Dark Bones se levanta adolorido sacándose la guadaña de su abdomen y con enojo este lo arroja al suelo lanzándole luego las llamas verdes y haciendo estallar a dicha arma.

–No necesito de esa arma inservible que se atrevió de una u otra forma a atacar a su amo * Dijo molesto Dark Bones.

–Creo que tienes problemas mentales * Dice seriamente Tao Pai Pai.

– ¡Cállate, es hora de que conozcas la habilidad secreta que poseemos los espíritus creados por el poder de la oscuridad del otro mundo! ¡El 100% de Poder! ¡GGRRRRRRRRAAAAAA! * Dijo Dark Bones haciendo crecer enormemente su aura oscura agrietándose el suelo a su alrededor y pudriéndose los árboles y las plantas cercanas a él; animales como roedores y demás también están muriendo mientras otros huyen del lugar.

–Vaya, parece que ese gusano por fin va a usar todo su poder, esto sí será entretenido * Dice seriamente y con sudor Tao Pai Pai y mientras se transformaba la máscara de Dark Bones se rompió haciéndose añicos y finalmente produciéndose una explosión lo cual indica que terminó su transformación.

Y al despejarse el humo se puede ver a Dark Bones con otro par de horribles alas de murciélago y con más musculatura, pero lo que más llama la atención es su pelo largo puntiagudo desordenado y sus ojos rojos; y una cara de niño, Tao Pai Pai amplió los ojos ya que ese pelo desordenado, esa cara de niño le recordaba a su más grande archi enemigo Goku, en cierta su odio por Goku lo tiene traumado a tal punto que cualquiera con aspecto de niño, pelo desordenado y apariencia de combatiente le recuerda a Goku.

– ¡Maldición, no, no volveré a perder contra alguien con ese tipo de apariencia infantil, te voy a destruir maldita lacra! * Grita furioso Tao Pai Pai.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=rlwrZLgUiGM** **}**

–Jajajaja ¡¿Acaso tienes algo en contra de mi joven apariencia?! ¡Que se puede esperar de un simple anciano mortal como tú que depende de partes metálicas para mantenerse vivo! ¡Ahora sabrás cuál es mi poder! * Grita ahora con una voz juvenil, fría y masculina (algo parecida a la de Jio Inzagi) yendo a atacar a Tao Pai Pai con una súper velocidad desapareciendo para sorpresa de Tao Pai Pai.

– "Es veloz" * Dice en su mente Tao Pai Pai cuando de repente recibe una fuerte patada con la plantilla derecha del pie de parte del fortalecido Dark Bones.

– ¡Argh! * Dice con dolor Tao Pai Pai aterrizando de cara contra el suelo levantándose pero inmediatamente aparece frente a él Dark Bones pateando su cabeza como pelota de futbol mandándolo a volar hacia arriba y luego de eso con su super velocidad de vuelo Dark Bones vuela hacia arriba recibiendo con un potente codazo en el abdomen a Tao Pai Pai.

– ¡Buargh! * Grita de dolor Tao Pai Pai escupiendo sangre cayendo brutalmente de espaldas contra el suelo.

–Jajajajaja ¡Eso y más te mereces por meterte con mi maestra Alexandros, todo aquel que se revele contra mi ama merece la tortura y la muerte! * Grita con una sonrisa bestial Dark Bones atacando de vuelta con sus cráneos gigantes que ahora son como 4 que se dirigen al mercenario quien se incorpora con dificultad.

– ¡Ya me tienes hasta aquí con estos cráneos de mierda! ¡Reciban esto! ¡DODONPAAAA! * Grita Tao Pai Pai con furia lanzando su Dodonpa hasta ahora a lo que Dark Bones responde haciendo estallar a todos sus cráneos y el impacto de vuelta manda a volar a Tao Pai Pai hasta estrellarse contra una pared de roca destrozándola, y en eso aparece Dark Bones frente a él.

– ¡Sufre idiota! Jajajajaja * Grita con voz demencial Dark Bones dándole varios puñetazos en el abdomen y la cara a Tao Pai Pai causándole varias heridas y luego de esto emprende vuelo en el cielo.

– ¡Recibe mi aura consume almas! Jajajajajaja * Ríe demencialmente Dark Bones apuntando sus dos manos a Tao Pai Pai invadiéndolo por completo esa aura putrefacta que es mucho más poderosa que la utilizada por Dis Pates.

– ¡ARGH! * Dice con dolor escupiendo bastante sangre Tao Pai Pai siendo invadido por el aura de muerte.

–Jajajajajaja ¡Disfruta mientras partes al otro mundo! * Dice sonriendo con maldad Dark Bones mientras Tao Pai Pai está a punto de perder el conocimiento.

–Maldita sea * Dice fastidiado el asesino a punto de perder el conocimiento.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=rlwrZLgUiGM** **}**

* * *

 **/Flashback/**

* * *

 **/Hace 279 años/**

Nos encontramos hace 279 años con un Tao Pai Pai que tenía por alrededor de los 11 años teniendo su cola trenza que siempre lo identificó, pero claramente su rostro algo ensangrentado era el de un niño aunque mostraba una mirada de guerrero y orgullo con el ceño fruncido, el mismo entrenaba combatiendo con un joven que aparentaba los 20, el mismo tenía una mirada severa y estricta en su rostro claramente demostrando ser superior en combate a Tao Pai Pai que constantemente era derribado por los tremendos golpes del otro joven, ambos entrenaban semi desnudos solo portando un pantalón negro.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=muYzzLE2W1s** **}**

– ¡Vamos Tao Pai Pai! ¡¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?! ¡Demuestra fuerza, agresividad pero sobre todo rabia al luchar! * Dice en voz alta el joven quien es ni más ni menos que años atrás participó de la batalla contra Piccolo Daimaku junto a sus compañeros, su amigo y rival Kame' Senin y su maestro a quien apreció como un padre El Maestro Mutaito; se trata de Tsuru'Sennin el hermano mayor de Tao Pai Pai quien tiene la intención de convertir a su hermano menor en el más temido peleador del mundo.

–¡Nuestra Batalla contra Piccolo Daimaku nos demostró cuan equivocado estaba mi maestro, por querer usar las artes marciales para la paz y la bondad es por lo que fue débil, fuimos débiles y por eso mis compañeros murieron y todos fuimos derrotados humillantemente por ese maldito monstruo; por eso nosotros debemos cambiar eso, debemos dar otra perspectiva a las artes marciales; convertirlo en un arte para destrozar al rival o matarlo; eso es lo que deben ser las artes marciales, explotar como sea tu potencial y hacerse fuertes; porque nadie escucha las palabras sino la fuerza, con la fuerza se cambia el mundo sin que nos importe si somos los buenos o no! * Dice furioso Tsuru' Tsennin mientras le daba una feroz patada giratoria con la pierna izquierda a Tao Pai Pai quien caía al suelo sangrando en varias partes de su cuerpo, pero se levantaba dificultosamente con determinación.

– ¡Ya cállate hermano, me repites eso a cada rato! ¡Yo entiendo perfectamente, las artes marciales son para demostrar poder, para matar, para lastimar! * Dice el pequeño Tao Pai Pai que curiosamente su altura no es mucho mayor al Goku actual.

– ¡Me alegra que lo comprendas pero no me respondas así que soy tu hermano mayor! * Dice Tsuru molesto desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a Tao Pai Pai para darle un puñetazo derecho en toda la cara cayendo el niño y tocándose el rostro con sus dos manos.

– ¡UGH! ¡Maldito hermano calvo! * Dice molesto quejándose el pequeño Tao Pai Pai y así continuando el entrenamiento con su hermano con un futuro por delante donde se convertiría en el asesino número uno del mundo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=muYzzLE2W1s** **}**

* * *

 **/Más de 200 años después/**

Tao Pai Pai ya lucía con un hombre mayor igual que en la actualidad vistiendo tal como lo hace actualmente aunque sin ningún símbolo ni nada escrito en su prenda de artemarcialista ya que aún no ejercía su profesión de asesino profesional, sin embargo él era un peleonero por excelencia matando siempre a la mayoría de sus oponentes; pero esto le trajo problemas ya que uno de los que asesinó era un caballero hijo de un importante político de un imperio lejano por lo que él mismo contrató a una poderosa asesina profesional para matarlo, Tao Pai Pai vagaba por su cuenta por el mundo buscando desafíos para hacerse más fuerte y cada cierto tiempo volvía con su hermano, pero ahora se alojaba en un pueblo pequeño del Imperio Ordesia donde justamente lo buscaría la asesina.

El mismo amenazó con matar a un dueño de una pequeña casa de alquiler para pasar la noche allí aprovechando que nadie se alojaba allí esta noche, pero la asesina que seguía su rastro lo encontró y se metió discretamente al cuarto donde este dormía plácidamente, la misma se vestía como una ninja enmascarada de negro habiendo sacado un kunai con intención de clavársela en el cuello y poner fin a su vida, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo Tao Pai Pai volteó deteniendo la cuchilla con el dedo índice y del medio de su mano izquierda sorprendiendo a la asesina, Tao Pai Pai acostado la mirada fríamente hasta que finalmente intenta matar a esta con un golpe en un punto vital de la cabeza con su dedo índice derecho pero esta logra quitarse a tiempo siendo golpeado solo su máscara la cual se destruye revelándose su apariencia, se trata de una hermosa mujer de alrededor de los 30 años con el cabello largo negro con un hermoso y seductor rostro que demuestra unos fríos ojos negros, y a través de su traje ya se ve su escultural figura con buen frente a destacar(pechos) y buenas caderas; esta mujer tiene en cierta forma un gran parecido a la Greyworth actual pero con el cabello negro y sin ningún anteojo; la misma seguía sorprendida ante las habilidades del guerrero de la grulla.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=PKiajoljGQA }**

–Ya veo, supongo que te enviaron porque maté a ese idiota presumido de la clase alta * Dice seriamente Tao Pai Pai con la asesina simplemente asintiendo seriamente.

–Bueno, no es la primera vez que intentan matarme, pero si la primera vez que envían a una mujer para hacer este trabajo, así que haré esto, hasta ahora eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, eres un espectáculo a la vista así que haré de cuenta que no ocurrió esto y te dejaré ir, ¿trato hecho? * Dice Tao Pai Pai con una mirada seria, la asesina lo mira seriamente hasta que finalmente toma su decisión y es apuntar todos sus dedos al guerrero de la grulla.

–No * Dice fríamente la asesina y como ametralladoras empieza a lanzar balas elementales de luz de sus dedos los cuales Tao Pai Pai esquiva dificultosamente mientras las mismas destrozaban la habitación.

– ¡Tú te lo ganaste! * Dice Tao Pai Pai esquivando las balas para posteriormente con su velocidad desaparecer y aparecer detrás de la asesina.

– ¡Te lo advertí! * Dice en voz alta Tao Pai Pai clavándole en la nuca su mano izquierda aparentemente causándole la muerte, pero para su sorpresa el cuerpo empezó a deshacerse resultando solo una ilusión y apareciendo detrás de él la asesina apuntándole con el filo de una espada corta a su cuello e indirectamente presionando sus grandes pechos en la espalda del futuro sicario; Tao Pai Pai está sorprendido ante tal habilidad de esta mujer pero increíblemente le provocó sudor en su frente tener esos pechos en su espalda.

– ¿Por qué me estás apuntando y no procediste a matarme de una vez? * Pregunta Tao Pai Pai serio a lo que la asesina por primera vez sonríe haciéndolo maliciosamente y hablándole al oído.

–Por dos razones, una porque si te hubiera atacado para matarte estoy segura de que tú hubieras reaccionado de forma rápida y siendo tú quien me mataría; y la dos, incluso si no fuera como dije simplemente diré que estamos a mano ya que tú te apiadaste de mí así que yo ahora me apiado de ti; es cuestión de orgullo y sinceramente odio cuando los hombres quieren tener la última palabra y el control de la situación * Dice la asesina con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¿Sabes que aún puedo matarte sin importar las tonterías que dijiste? * Dice molesto y frío Tao Pai Pai.

–Por supuesto, por tu personalidad fría y despiadada además de tus habilidades estoy segura de que serías mucho mejor asesina profesional que yo * Dice la asesina con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–No es mala idea entrar en ese negocio pero aún no tengo ganas, prefiero esperar un tiempo para ello y mientras ¿Qué tal si acabo contigo? * Dijo fríamente Tao Pai Pai.

–Después de que me dijiste de lo bella que soy ¿realmente quieres matarme? * Dice seductoramente la asesina.

– ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? * Dice desconfiado Tao Pai Pai.

–Estoy diciendo que ¿no crees que sería mejor tener **'otro tipo de batalla'** aprovechando que la cama no se dañó? * Dice seductoramente la asesina haciendo que Tao Pai Pai abriera los ojos ya que entendió perfectamente para donde iba esto.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=PKiajoljGQA }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=Nkx_I4rFmbs }**

–Haber ¿Estás tratando de seducirme para salvarte de mí ira y que no te mate? Y además ¿Eres consciente de que tienes la edad como para ser mi hija o incluso mi nieta? * Dice Tao Pai Pai con el ceño fruncido.

–En realidad lo último no me importa ya que tu cuerpo no se parece al de un decrepito anciano en lo absoluto sino todo lo contrario y para serte sincera te he observado desde que llegaste por aquí, coincidentemente te encontré en una de tus peleas por lo que no dejé de seguirte desde hace tiempo, y fue muy afortunado que me contrataran para asesinarte ya que pude ponerte a prueba, no cabe duda que realmente eres poderoso, pero lo que más me atrae de ti es tu forma fría de ser, eres alguien indescifrable y misterioso, en verdad quería conocerte * Dice ahora sonrojada y aparentemente excitada la mujer sorprendiendo a Tao Pai Pai quien como intimidado se zafa de su agarre alejándose de golpe de ella; Tao Pai Pai y la asesina se miraban fijamente, el guerrero en todos sus años nunca escuchó estas palabras de ninguna mujer; ni siquiera de las mujeres de los burdeles a quienes él les pagaba sus servicios con dinero robado.

En eso Tao Pai Pai se tranquiliza dando un suspiro algo nervioso acostándose en su cama.

–De ante mano te digo que no pienso pagarte por esto ya que no traigo nada de dinero * Dice el guerrero de la grulla acostado en la cama y cerrando los ojos.

–Tonto, no soy de esas mujeres, esto lo hago porque quiero hacerlo, déjame hacerte caer en la tentación combinado con el placer; y por cierto mi nombre es Lucy* Dice la asesina cuyo nombre es Lucy excitada y sonrojada colocándose encima del futuro sicario poniendo sus caderas sobre la entrepierna de este y besándolo apasionadamente en los labios, y así ambos pasarían juntos una noche de pasión donde concebirían a quien sería una de las elementalistas más poderosas de la historia, Greyworth Cien Mails de quienes ambos serían sus padres biológicos, luego de esto Tao Pai Pai al amanecer se retiraría del lugar abandonando a la mujer que causó en cierta forma algo que ninguna otra causó en su vida, pero él no iba a permitir que esas emociones humanas lo debilitaran así creyó lo más conveniente nunca más verla en su vida, sin embargo la vida decía que la volvería a ver una última vez después de esto.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=Nkx_I4rFmbs }**

* * *

 **/Nueve Meses después/**

En la noche que hace nueve meses Tao Pai Pai pasó con Lucy no se dio cuenta que esta le insertó una especie de cristal mágico diminuto en la espalda que una vez que se activara haría contacto con su cerebro pudiéndose así ella comunicarse telepáticamente con él; cuando Lucy se comunicó con él le dijo en donde ella estaba y que necesitaba verlo de nuevo, Tao Pai Pai se rehusó ya que claramente no tenía deseos de volverla a ver pero ella insistió ya que le comunicó que sufría de una enfermedad terminal y que quería entregarle algo que le pertenece antes de morir; Tao Pai Pai lo piensa y decide por curiosidad ir con ella para saber que es.

Luego Tao Pai Pai llega al lugar que sorprendentemente es la misma cabaña donde la conoció la primera vez y al llegar pudo ver a una completamente debilitada Lucy acostada en la cama teniendo en sus brazos a una bebe pequeña con pelo plateado que llevaba poco de haber nacido; el futuro sicario estaba sorprendido por esto y en cierta forma se imaginaba lo que pasaba.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=EyAK6lywxvk }**

– ¿Qué significa esto? * Pregunta Tao Pai Pai sorprendido.

–Es obvio que lo sabes, pero si te satisface te lo diré, esta de aquí es una bebe 100% saludable y es tu hija * Dice debilitada y con una sonrisa Lucy.

–Tienes que estar bromeando * Dice seriamente Tao Pai Pai.

–Piensa lo que quieras, en estas tierras de magia hay mil formas de comprobar que ella es tu hija, también la tecnología avanzada del otro lado del mundo, por lo tanto no tiene caso mentirte, además desde que nos conocimos no hubo ningún otro hombre en mi vida, tenla * Dice sonriendo débilmente Lucy a lo que Tao se muestra reacio pero finalmente sostiene a la bebe, la misma estaba dormida, Tao Pai Pai la miraba curioso.

–No la quiero * Dice seriamente mientras la observa.

–Jejeje Sabía que dirías eso, al menos encárgate de ella por un tiempo hasta que le encuentres una familia adecuada; por cierto ya le puse el nombre, se llamará Greyworth, no me preguntes como se me ocurrió, simplemente uní unas letras y es lo que se me ocurrió, me alegra haberte conocido en cierta forma y haber pasado aquella noche juntos, Gracias * Fue lo último que dijo Lucy antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez y morir; Tao Pai Pai miró en silencio a la que alguna vez fue alguien enviada para matarlo y ahora terminó dándole un hijo.

–Jeh Me dejaste con un problema tonta * Dice Tao Pai Pai molesto mientras sostenía a la pequeña Greyworth.

Y fue así que durante unos cuantos años Tao cuidó de Greyworth enseñándole lo básico de como pelear y del estilo grulla, aunque fue por poco tiempo y siempre aclarándole que no espere palabras de cariño de su parte como un padre lo cual sorprendentemente la pequeña de pelo largo plateado empezó a comprender a los 9 años de edad, justo a la edad donde Tao Pai Pai le consiguió una familia que se hiciera cargo de ella y de su crianza a partir de ahora por lo que su relacionamiento fue cada vez más distante aunque aun así uno no se olvidaba del otro, más aun cuando con el correr de los años los padres adoptivos de Greyworth murieron dejándole su apellido y estatus ya que eran nobles, y así siguió la relación entre ambos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=EyAK6lywxvk }**

* * *

 **/Hace 15 Años/**

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que Tao Pai Pai se separó de su hija Greyworth quien se hizo de nombre por sí misma en estas tierras y ya es una mujer adulta, cualquier padre estaría orgulloso pero a Tao no le importaba ya que solo le interesaba seguir con su vida propia.

Tao Pai Pai por aquella recomendación de Lucy hace 5 años decidió trabajar como asesino profesional cobrando tarifas muy altas y solo para gente que él sabe pueden pagarle, sin embargo tenía cierta simpatía por estas tierras de elementalistas por lo que cada cierto tiempo venía a alojarse aquí y salía discretamente por los bosques a meditar, pero justo ahora conocería a una persona importante para su futuro, una pelota rosada cayó sobre su cabeza arruinando su concentración y molestándolo haciéndolo abrir los ojos para mirar el objeto poniéndose de pie sosteniendo el objeto que claramente era el juguete de algún infante.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=qrFpZiFd8mU }**

–Señor por favor ¿podría pasarme mi pelota? * Pregunta una voz muy aguda e infantil una dulce voz y al voltear con seriedad Tai Pai Pai pudo ver a una pequeña niña tierna que aparentaba los 4 años, tenía el pelo largo de color carmesí y los ojos color rubíes, teniendo un vestido pequeño de color blanco, la misma aparentemente estaba jugando en este bosque sin saber que se encontró posiblemente con el delincuente más peligroso del planeta ya que en solo 5 años de trabajo Tao Pai Pai ya logró esa reputación de Asesino Número 1 del Mundo, el anciano miraba de forma severa a la pequeña quien lo miraba fijamente, extrañamente esta no le temía, quizás porque no comprendía el peligro que este hombre representa.

–Oye niña ¿eres consciente de que interrumpiste mi meditación y solo por eso puedo matarte? * Dice El Mercenario a lo que la niña amplió los ojos ya que entendía lo que significaba empezando a llorar fuerte para disgusto del sicario.

– ¡Ya cállate tonta, está bien solo por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, toma tu pelota y lárgate! * Dice molesto Tao Pai Pai entregándole la pelota a lo que esta deja de llorar y muestra una tierna sonrisa.

–"Por eso no me gustan los niños" * Dice molesto el anciano.

–Gracias señor ¿cuál es su nombre? * Pregunta curiosa la pequeña ahora sonriente.

–Tao Pai Pai * Dice seriamente el sicario dándole la espalda a la infante.

– ¡Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Rubia Elstein, me voy porque mis padres y mi hermanita me esperan! ¡Nos vemos! * Dice alegre y risueña la pequeña en voz alta marchándose tratándose de ni más ni menos que la mismísima Rubia Elstein, futura líder del Equipo Inferno y que traicionaría al Imperio Ordesia además de que sería el mayor cliente de Tao Pai Pai en el futuro y también su superior inmediato en la mencionada organización, Tao Pai Pai se queda observándola con el ceño fruncido y curiosidad como si presintiera algo sobre el futuro de esta pequeña.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=qrFpZiFd8mU }**

* * *

 **/Hace 3 años/**

Dentro de algunos meses se desarrollaría el Torneo del Blade Dance donde Ren Ashbell haría su leyenda, pero antes tiempos oscuros se aproximaban y ahora nos encontramos de vuelta con Tao Pai Pai en el mismo bosque donde solía meditar, pero ahora estaba algo pensativo.

–"Espero que con la paliza que le di en el entrenamiento ese mocoso de Ten Shin Han entienda que debe hacerse muy fuerte si quiere ser el mejor, de lo contrario solo será un blandengue fracasado" * Dice Tao Pai Pai recordando que hace poco fue al dojo de su hermano a darle un entrenamiento extremadamente duro a Ten Shin Han donde casi lo mata, pero era algo que el sicario consideró necesario para que Ten Shin Han incremente sus habilidades, el no dudó ni un segundo que su método era el correcto a pesar de que incluso su hermano Tsuru vio esto como algo excesivo; pero mientras pensaba esto escuchaba ruidos de movimiento parándose así y mirando discretamente desde detrás de un árbol al responsable, y se trata de una hermosa joven que aparentaba los 16 años con un largo cabello carmesí y unos ojos brillantes color rubíes, vistiendo algo parecido a un kimono blanco brillante con pequeños bordes de otros colores, la misma estaba realizando una especie de baile sola sobre el pasto.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=NISYqP3LvBA }**

Por su parte Tao Pai Pai miraba con el ceño fruncido y molestia considerando ridículo lo que hacía esta joven, posteriormente el mismo recordó haber conocido a esta persona varios años atrás cuando apenas era una pequeña de 4 años.

– ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo mocosa? * Pregunta fastidiado Tao Pai Pai sorprendiendo a la bella joven al hablarle quien voltea a verle algo asustada.

– ¡¿Quién es usted?! ¡Desde hace algunos años en este bosque tienen expresamente prohibido a venir los hombres! ¡¿Acaso usted es un anciano pervertido que acosa a las mujeres jóvenes?! * Pregunta la joven como tapándose los pechos a pesar de que su traje la cubre completamente.

– ¡¿Qué tonterías dices mocosa estúpida?! ¡Yo ya estaba aquí desde hace rato, eres tú la que vino a invadir mi descanso con ese baile ridículo! * Dice molesto Tao Pai Pai.

–¡Las Danzas de Ritual de Kagura no son bailes ridículos! * Dice molesta la joven peli carmesí.

– ¡Eso no me importa, lo que me parece ridículo es que tú no me recuerdes mocosa de la pelota Rubia Elstein! * Dice enojado el sicario sorprendiendo a la joven que resultó ser Rubia Elstein.

– ¡¿Cómo sabes mí nom..?! ¡Espera, lo recuerdo, usted es ese anciano con mirada severa y fría que hace varios años me devolvió mi pelota cuando yo jugaba aquí, usted es Tao Pai Pai quien también es un famoso sicario * Dice sorprendida Rubia.

–Vaya, hasta que al fin te diste cuenta * Dice Tao Pai Pai de forma relajada sentándose y recostando su espalda por un árbol.

–Ya veo, pero que vienes a hacer aquí, ¿acaso te enviaron para matarme? * Pregunta sería Rubia.

–No, ya te dije que yo estaba aquí mucho antes que tú, más bien dime ¿Qué es lo que tú haces aquí? * Pregunta serio el sicario a lo que Rubia guarda un silencio incómodo.

–Yo como la Reina de Fuego practico una danza de ritual de Kagura para poner feliz al Señor Elemental del Fuego Volcanicus así dará prosperidad a estas tierras * Dice algo triste Rubia.

–Entiendo, básicamente estás haciendo una payasada para mantener contento a un supuesto ser superior * Dice relajado Tao Pai Pai molestando cómicamente a Rubia.

–¡La danza de Kagura no es ninguna payasada además es algo necesario por lo que le dije! * Dice Rubia con un puchero infantil.

– ¿Y qué pasará si ese sujeto no está contento? * Pregunta Tao Pai Pai relajado y curioso haciendo que Rubia ponga de vuelta una mirada seria y triste.

–Anteriormente las consecuencias de eso no eran graves aunque si afectaban, como por ejemplo que sea más difícil crear fuego y demás, pero ahora…. * Dice agachando la cabeza Rubia.

–Si se llegara a enojar quemaría una ciudad entera fácilmente como muestra de su ira, de hecho ya lo ha hecho en los últimos tiempos cada vez que no fue contentado * Dice Rubia triste.

–Que patéticos, si es una molestia ¿Por qué simplemente no lo matan y ya? * Dice serio el sicario.

– ¡No, Volcanicus es un ser muy poderoso, además lo respetamos y adoramos mucho, por años fue alguien que cuidó de nosotros, simplemente es ahora que se comporta de esta forma por una razón desconocida!

* Dice seria y molesta Rubia.

–Te diré lo que le sucede, ese ser se volvió un caprichoso mal acostumbrado ya que ustedes le dan todo lo que pide y eso como consecuencia solo hará que pida más y más cosas, créeme así va a pasar hasta que les pida algo que no podrás darle y entonces pues ya lo sabes * Dijo Tao Pai Pai seriamente pero esto enfadó bastante a Rubia.

– ¡No, está hablando del Señor Elemental del Fuego como si fuera una deidad déspota y malvada, es una buena persona que siempre ha cuidado de nosotros, quizás a veces pida mucho como demasiados tesoros, alimentos y demás cosas pero no por eso jamás yo pensaría que es un ser malvado; sé que nunca sería capaz de pedirme algo despreciable, además ella es mi amig…! ¡Bueno solo deje de decir blasfemias de Volcanicus, ya no quiero escucharlo! * Grita enojada Rubia yendo corriendo del lugar dejando a un Tao Pai Pai molesto y pensativo.

– ¡Bah! Por eso detesto lidiar con los jóvenes, tal vez debí matarla por su osadía * Dice fastidiado Tao Pai Pai aunque sorprendentemente esto no le importó demasiado.

Después de eso pasaron varios días, Tao Pai Pai había asesinado un político importante de un país pequeño por encargo y luego de cobrar la recompensa nuevamente vino a relajarse al bosque.

–Pero que misión tan aburrida fue esa, el sujeto ni siquiera tenía buena seguridad por lo que fue demasiado fácil, tal vez deba irme de vuelta hacia mi hogar, allí puede que hallan clientes con mejores misiones e incluso mejor paga * Dice Tao Pai Pai relajado y aburrido pero de repente escucha el sonido de alguien corriendo lo cual hace que se ponga de pie y cuando ve quien viene corriendo logra divisar que es ni más ni menos que la figura de Rubia quien corre desesperada.

– ¡Pero si es la mocosa peli roja! ¿Qué quiere esa susceptible ahora?* Dice molesto y confundido Tao Pai Pai pero cuando mira bien su rostro puede ver que estaba llorando y la misma al ver a Tao Pai Pai se apresuró más aún en su corrida lo cual alertó a Tao Pai Pai ya que pensó que quizás ella venía a atacarlo por su discusión de hace unos días pero para su sorpresa la misma saltó hacia él no para atacarlo, sino para abrazarlo fuertemente lo cual sorprendió por completo al sicario a tal punto de abrir sus ojos ya que nadie en su vida le abría abrazado, ni siquiera su propia hija, la madre de esta(aunque puede que porque nunca tuvo la ocasión) o su propio hermano, el mismo nunca pensó que algo así pasaría ahora por lo que incluso se sentía incómodo.

– ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! * Se preguntó shockeado el sicario por la acción de la joven quien presionaba su cabeza por el pecho del sicario como si fuera una hija abrazando a un padre, esto no parecía gracioso al mercenario quien trataba de apartarla.

–Oye ¡¿Pero qué demonios hac…?! * Iba a preguntar alterado Tao Pai Pai pero de repente sentía la humedad en su pecho de las lágrimas que Rubia estaba derramando además de que esta lo abrazaba fuertemente lo cual sorprendió más al sicario.

– ¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado mocosa?! * Pregunta Tao Pai Pai sorprendido y molesto a lo que Rubia lo mira en el rostro con el suyo empapado de lágrimas.

– ¡Me traicionó, El Señor Elemental del Fuego Volcanicus me traicionó! ¡Me exigió algo imperdonable, me exigió como sacrificio en su honor la vida de mi pequeña hermana Claire, amo a mi hermanita más que cualquier cosa en el mundo y no quiero entregarle su vida! ¡Usted tenía razón, Volcanicus es un ser ruin y caprichoso que no valora la vida humana! ¡LA ODIO! * Grita con lágrimas y odio Rubia ante la indignación y el asco que en estos momentos siente hacia quien ella veneró toda su vida e incluso vio como una amiga, Rubia hablaba en cólera y lágrimas de impotencia ante la exigencia de Volcanicus

Tao Pai Pai se quedaba sorprendido ante lo que escuchaba, desde un principio él por su experiencia y veteranía conociendo todo tipo de personas a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca pensó que alguien exigiera que Rubia vendiera a su propia hermana por un simple capricho, más aun siendo una deidad, Tao Pai Pai podrá ser un ser ruin y despiadado que no tendría piedad en matar a casi nadie por dinero, pero si hay algo que él tiene esos son ciertos códigos que no rompería, entre ellos jamás vendería a su propio hermano Tsuru que si bien no tiene una relación muy cordial con él nunca haría algo como entregar su vida a alguien ni por todo el oro del mundo ya que para ambos la sangre es sagrada e incluso si alguien matara al otro, el otro hermano buscaría vengarlo a toda costa, es por esto que esto de aquí es algo que ni él puede ignorar.

–Veo que experimentaste la realidad de mala manera * Dijo Tao Pai Pai con una mirada seria a lo que Rubia lo mira con lágrimas.

–Escúchame una cosa, solo te lo diré una vez, en este mundo no se sobrevive siendo pacíficos y bondadosos, el mundo es para los fuertes y eso lo usa a su favor ese tal Volcanicus para hacer lo que se le plazca contigo, te manipuló y te usó, y ahora quiere usar a tu hermana menor, ¿sabes porque? Porque los ve como moscas inútiles con quienes puede jugar como se le da la gana, apuesto a que si le llevas la cabeza de tu hermana ese ser se reirá de placer al saber cómo los controla fácilmente, por eso deja de ser como eres, deja de ser pacífica y bondadosa, si quieres salvar a tu hermana hazte fuerte, muéstrale a ese infeliz que no tiene el control de la situación y que no te consideras débil, busca fortalecerte para algún día cobrárselas todas a ese sujeto y matarlo; y olvídate de todo, de los remordimientos y de la conciencia para llegar a ello, esa es la única forma de lograrlo y ¿sabes porque? ¡Porque nadie escucha las palabras sino la fuerza, con la fuerza se cambia el mundo sin que nos importe si somos los buenos o no! * Dijo esto último con un tono más severo Tao Pai Pai ya que fue la frase más importante que le enseñó su hermano mayor Tsuru y ahora él se lo pasó a Rubia quien analizó todo lo que escuchó abriendo los ojos para posteriormente poner una mirada sin emoción.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=NISYqP3LvBA }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU }**

–Tiene razón, la paz es para los débiles, la única forma de salvarnos de los fuertes es buscando la guerra y fortaleciéndonos como sea; ella me traicionó entonces yo también la traicionaré, no me importa dar la espalda a toda mi familia, es para mantener a salvo a mi hermana, ella es lo más sagrado para mí y no dejaré que El Señor Elemental del Fuego la tenga, buscaré ser el nuevo orden envés de los abusivos Señores Elementales, no me importa si todos me odian, porque el poder lo es todo y solo con eso podemos vencerlos * Dice Rubia mirando sin emoción demostrando cuanto le afectó esto, como si algo en su interior se hubiera roto tanto como para aferrarse a quien sea que pudiera, pero en este imperio no había nadie ya que todos le son leales a Volcanicus, todos menos una persona, Tao Pai Pai.

–Lo has entendido, entonces ve a hacer lo que debes hacer * Dijo Tao Pai Pai seriamente a lo que Rubia deja de abrazarlo empezando a retirarse.

–Muchas Gracias Señor Tao Pai Pai, ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer, ya no le temeré nunca más ni a Volcanicus ni a nadie, haré lo que tengo que hacer aunque para ello pierda a mi hermana, mientras ella esté a salvo no importa, aún si tengo que sacrificarlo todo * Dijo con una mirada seria y llena de determinación Rubia retirándose del lugar y pocas horas después efectuaría la traición contra el imperio Ordesia en el que se ganaría el apodo de Reina de la Calamidad, Rubia cayó en la oscuridad en cierta forma por la enseñanza cruda de vida de Tao Pai Pai y por la traición de Volcanicus.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU }**

* * *

 **/Varios meses después/**

Tao Pai Pai caminaba ahora por un desierto del imperio Teocracia Alphas ya que había ido hacia el otro lado del mundo donde había cumplido un encargo, y ese encargo incluía matar ni más ni menos que al maestro del quien en el futuro sería conocido como el combatiente Mister Satan, Tao Pai Pai fue a buscarlo en un bar enfrentándolo, el mismo maestro de artes marciales había subestimado a Tao Pai Pai debido a su apariencia de anciano, pero poco a poco fue sintiendo miedo debido a que sus golpes no eran nada efectivos contra el sicario quien muy fácilmente atravesándole el corazón con su mano derecha lo mató y causándole serias heridas en las costillas a un joven Mister Satan con sus efectivos golpes; ahora él estaba caminando por un desierto cercano al imperio Teocracia Alphas, sin embargo se quedó quieto ya que sentía que algo venía hacia él y en eso volteó hacia arriba para ver a una especie de cuervo gigante que trataba de impactarlo con su pico lo cual él esquiva con un salto siendo destrozado el suelo por la gigante ave quien se dirigía hacia él a lo cual Tao Pai Pai responde dando otro salto y dándole un feroz rodillazo izquierdo directamente al pico del ave destruyéndolo y cayendo este casi muerto, finalmente el cuerpo del ave estalla en mil pedazos lo cual indica su final.

–¡Muy bien, muéstrense de una vez imbéciles y no estén enviándome basuras! * Dice con el ceño fruncido molesto el sicario y en eso salen de distintas partes varias figuras rodeándolo, todas eran mujeres jóvenes y la mayoría portaban uniformes de color verde militar con corbatas rojas, una era una chica joven de baja estatura que aparentaba los 13 o 14 con su cabello largo en forma de infantiles coletas de color ceniza, ojos azules claros y cuya corbata del uniforme lo usaba en forma de moño envés de en forma normal, era Muir Alenstarl, otra chica algo más alta aparentando los 15 años que tenía el uniforme militar con un tono de piel algo bronceada, ojos rojos, cabello largo verde jade y orejas puntiagudas propias de la raza elfim, era Lily Flame, otra que era una bella joven de baja estatura levemente más alta que Muir que lleva un vestido de color noche tiene una tés pálida con un largo y lustroso cabello negro que llega hasta la cintura además de unos hermosos ojos color crepuscular que pareciera atrae las almas de quien ose mirarlos y quede hipnotizado por su belleza, era el espíritu de la oscuridad, Restia Ashdoll; todas estas chicas de aspecto joven rodeaban por completo al mercenario no dejándole un punto ciego por donde escapar aunque el asesino no tenía la intención de hacerlo quien por cierto miraba a todas con frialdad y el ceño fruncido.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=k8L1nrsycHE }**

–No sé quiénes sean ustedes pero si van a atacar háganlo de una vez * Dice Tao Pai Pai mirándolas seriamente y en esto Restia hace una sonrisa maliciosa empezando a manifestar su poderosa aura color noche que sorprendió a Tao Pai Pai ya que a excepción de su hermano(nunca tuvo la ocasión de ver el poder de Kame' Sennin en persona) jamás le ha tocado ver un poder de esa magnitud y seguía elevándose lo cual indicaba que esta pequeña sería un oponente duro ante lo cual él se pone en su pose de pelea, sin embargo una imponente voz femenina detuvo esto.

– ¡Ya basta Restia! Recuerda que él no es nuestro enemigo * Dijo la voz imponente y fina de una joven que para sorpresa de Tao Pai Pai apareció detrás de él aunque parada de espaldas, esto hizo que Tao Pai Pai volteara de golpe sorprendido viendo a la joven de espaldas que tenía un largo cabello color carmesí hasta la cintura, portando el uniforme militar femenino de Teocracia Alphas, el sicario se imaginaba quien era aunque igual estaba sorprendido.

–Perdóname Cardenal, es solo que me emocioné * Dice con una sonrisa Restia.

– ¿Eres tú Rubia? * Pregunta serio Tao Pai Pai haciendo que la joven voltee a verlo directamente a los ojos y efectivamente el sicario podía confirmar que se trata de Rubia Elstein, alguien a quien el vio en persona solo 3 veces, pero fueron las dos últimas que fueron determinantes, como si hubieran establecido una especie de conexión, sobre todo la última vez que hablaron; sin embargo la mirada de Rubia era muy diferente, era una mirada fría y calmada, carente de cualquier signo de la Rubia sentimental de hace varios meses lo que demuestra lo mucho que cambió.

–Pues como usted ve, sí, soy yo * Dice Rubia con una mirada fría y tranquila.

–Ya veo, ¿Qué quieres de mí? * Pregunta serio con el ceño fruncido el mercenario.

–Quiero que hablemos; ¡Ustedes por favor déjenos solos! * Dice Rubia seriamente a su grupo quienes asienten y se alejan para darles privacidad; Tao ve curioso cómo estas chicas la obedecen.

–Por lo que veo tienes tu propio grupo, haz cambiado, ya no eres esa niña llorona de antes supongo * Dice serio Tao Pai Pai.

–En el mundo uno debe adaptarse o morir; mis experiencias me hicieron entender eso junto a sus sabias palabras * Dice Rubia calmadamente.

–Ya veo, pero eso no explica que quieres de mí, ¿Porque enviaste a ese pajarraco a atacarme? * Preguntó molesto el mercenario.

–Lo del espíritu Black Crow fue una travesura de Muir la niña con coletas, supongo que quiso ponerte a prueba * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Rubia.

–La próxima vez que haga eso le destrozaré el cuello * Dice Tao Pai Pai con el ceño fruncido mirando en dirección a la pequeña Muir quien solo le sonríe.

–Cambiando de tema, una de las razones para traerte aquí es que quiero que formes parte de nuestra organización cuyo nombre es Equipo Inferno donde quiero que seas mi mano derecha, o sea El Numero Dos de nuestra agrupación * Dice calmadamente Rubia.

– ¡¿Pero qué tonterías dices?! ¡Yo soy un asesino profesional independiente, no tengo porque someterme a nadie! * Dice molesto el sicario.

–Nadie dice que no podrás trabajar por tu cuenta, simplemente quiero que formes parte de nosotros y realices misiones y tareas como miembro del Equipo Inferno, te pagaré una gran cantidad de dinero por cada trabajo, tu experiencia y habilidad en el asesinato profesional es algo que necesitamos * Dice Rubia seriamente a lo que Tao Pai Pai se pone a pensarlo hasta que decide hablar.

–Está bien si es así tal como dices acepto, pero yo no obedeceré ordenes, tengo clientes pero no soy esclavo de nadie, ¿lo entiendes? * Pregunta serio Tao Pai Pai asintiendo Rubia.

–Hay otra petición, pero esta no es para el Equipo Inferno, sino algo personal * Dice Rubia seria y con determinación.

– ¿De qué se trata? * Pregunta serio el asesino profesional.

–Por favor sea mi maestro de artes marciales * Dice Rubia inclinando cortésmente su cabeza pidiéndole esto a un Tao Pai Pai quien no puede creer esto.

– ¡¿Tu maestro?! ¡Pero si tú usas otro tipo de energía, no usas el Ki! ¡Además no tengo la paciencia para esto! * Dice molesto Tao Pai Pai.

–También le pagaré mucho por eso, pero necesito aprender el Ki para en un futuro combinarlo con la magia elemental; permítame por favor ser su discípula, quiero el poder para destruir a los señores elementales, y que yo sea entrenada por usted me llevará a un buen camino para ello* Dice suplicante Rubia a lo que Tao Pai Pai se puso a pensar recordando el entrenamiento que le dio a Ten Shin Han y que ni su hermano aprobó del todo, pero ahora podría entrenar libremente a otra persona y además cobraría bastante por ello.

– ¡Escúchame mocosa, mi entrenamiento será terrorífico y tortuoso, no tiene nada que ver con la mierda que hacen aquí para hacerse fuertes; te enseñaré mi estilo así que ten listo el dinero y vete preparando! ¡¿Está claro?! * Pregunta con voz de mando Tao Pai Pai con Rubia asintiendo obedientemente.

Y fue así que Tao Pai Pai se convirtió en miembro del Equipo Inferno, El Numero 2 por la confianza que Rubia le tenía debido a que sus palabras fueron claves para este camino de Rubia que ella piensa es el más correcto; y también se convertiría en su maestro sometiéndola a un brutal entrenamiento donde le daba palizas así como a Ten Shin Han, pero gracias a la feroz determinación de la peli carmesí esta fue haciéndose más fuerte hasta finalmente terminar de convertirse en un ser inmensamente poderoso, claramente esto demuestra que de todos los miembros es Tao Pai Pai a quien Rubia respeta más por ser su maestro y a la vez confía en él ya que considera que fue él quien la guió en este nuevo camino.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=k8L1nrsycHE }**

 **/Fin del Flashback/**

* * *

Tao Pai Pai estaba recordando varias cosas de su vida en estos instantes en que está atrapado por el aura oscura consume almas de Dark Bones, pero lo último que estaba recordando era lo más molesto para él, pues estaba recordando sus batallas contra Goku, en especial la última cuando perdió de forma humillante donde por primera vez desde que se convirtió en todo un peleador fue superado completamente a tal punto de temer a su rival lo cual lo obligó a usar una sucia estrategia que igualmente fracasó; y fue así como un resumen de su vida pasó en su mente.

–No puedo creer que un rival de segunda como este espíritu haya hecho que vea un recuento de mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, no perderé contra esta rata ¡HIAAAAAAAARGH! * Grita Tao Pai Pai liberando todo su poder demostrando que claramente a pesar de las heridas y el daños recibido aún puede seguir en esta pelea, y para shock de Dark Bones su técnica fue destruida por el poder desatado de Tao Pai Pai quien por fin de deshizo del aura come almas pudiendo respirar más aliviado.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=JqzpYZMB1X8 }**

–Tú, ¡¿Cómo pudiste zafarte maldito?! * Grita en shock Dark Bones.

–Por la misma razón por la que voy a matarte, soy más poderoso que tú * Dice Tao Pai Pai seriamente.

– ¡Cállate, recibe esto! * Grita con molestia Dark Bones enviandole de nuevo su aura consume almas.

– ¡DODONPA! * Grita Tao Pai Pai serio lanzando su conocida técnica del dedo índice de su mano derecha destruyendo el aura.

– ¡Imposible, pero si él debería estar muerto, porque se hizo más fuerte! * Dice en shock Dark Bones.

–Te equivocas, no me hice más fuerte, simplemente esperando un tiempo mientras era prisionero de tu técnica recuperé la energía perdida de mis anteriores Super Dodonpas utilizados, y ahora puedo usarlo una última vez hoy para matarte * Dice seriamente Tao Pai Pai.

– ¡Miserable! * Grita con enojo Dark Bones lanzando de su dedo el fuego verde explosivo, pero Tao Pai Pai apuntando sus dos manos se preparó para despejar la técnica.

– ¡KIAI! * Grita Tao Pai Pai el nombre de su técnica lanzando una poderosa onda de choque de viento despejando por completo el fuego a pesar de que este era bastante más grande que el que él que utilizaba antes.

– ¡Maldito Anciano! * Grita en cólera bestial Dark Bones y de sus dos manos crea una colosal cabeza de cráneo gigante con lo cual espera de una vez acabar con su enemigo y se lo lanza al sicario, si dicho cráneo explotara causaría una explosión a enormes proporciones.

–Jajajajaja ¡Muere Anciano! * Grita con una sonrisa bestial Dark Bones mientras el colosal cráneo llameante explosivo se dirige al mercenario.

–Entiendo, esto es tu mejor recurso * Dice Tao Pai Pai con sudor en su frente sabiendo que si esto le explota directamente sería su fin, sin embargo parecía arrinconado por el objeto.

– ¡Muere Tao Pai Pai! ¡EXPLOTA! * Grita Dark Bones apuntando su mano derecha en forma de garra al objeto para luego cerrarla bruscamente causando una enorme explosión volándolo casi todo en el desierto.

– ¡Fue su final, ningún humano podría sobrevivir a esto! ¡Te lo merecías vejestorio! * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad Dark Bones, pero grande sería su sorpresa al ver que al despejarse la humareda se pudo ver la imagen de Tao Pai Pai desapareciendo ya que había usado en Zansoken.

– ¡No puedo creerlo, eso era una ilusión! * Dice sorprendido y con miedo Dark Bones.

–Aquí estoy * Dice seriamente el mercenario a lo que el espíritu mira sorprendido a este parado sin ningún rasguño por la explosión.

– ¡Maldito, lo esquivaste, entonces te destruiré cuerpo a cuerpo! * Grita Dark Bones con ira vuela hacia Tao Pai Pai y empieza a darle rápidos puñetazos pero para su sorpresa este esquiva y bloquea a todos ellos con sus brazos y manos como si aprendiera a predecirlos.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dijo Dark Bones desapareciendo y apareciendo con su velocidad para intentar atravesar el corazón de Tao Pai Pai con su mano derecha, pero una vez más este había usado el Zanzoken y apareciendo en frente a él atravesándole con su propia mano derecha en forma de karate en la zona del corazón haciéndole a este escupir una gran cantidad de sangre.

– ¡No puedo perd…! * Iba a decir Dark Bones pero fue interrumpido por Tao Pai Pai quien rápidamente se desprendió de su mano derecha y metiéndole el mismo brazo derecho en la boca.

– ¡Ugh! * Decía Dark Bones sin poder decir una palabra porque el brazo derecho el cual posee el agujero cañón por donde el mercenario usa el Súper Dodonpa.

–Lo siento pero la única razón por la que tuviste cierta ventaja en la pelea es porque me dejé sorprender, pero yo soy más fuerte que tú, muere, ¡SUPER DODONPA! * Grita Tao Pai Pai el nombre de su técnica más poderosa empezando a acumularse un gran poder del agujero del brazo hasta que finalmente lanza su ataque que al lanzarlo dentro de la boca de Dark Bones este empezó a hincharse como un globo hasta finalmente estallar enormemente desapareciendo por completo su cuerpo y quedando un fragmento de su alma.

– ¡¿Cómo pude perder contra un humano?! ¡Mandito, tal vez me has vencido pero nunca le ganarás a mi ama Alexandros, si te llega a encontrar ten por seguro que morirás! * Grita Dark Bones desapareciendo lo que quedaba de su alma muriendo ya que al ser destruido por completo no podrá ni regresar al Astral Zero, este fue el fin de Dark Bones.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=JqzpYZMB1X8 }**

–Tu poder era sorprendente pero no se compara con esa enana llamada Restia y seguramente tampoco con ese simio actualmente * Dijo Tao Pai Pai serio con el ceño fruncido viendo en su mente la imagen mental de Goku en su pose de pelea y su mirada desafiante.

–Aun así no pensé encontrar a alguien así de fuerte, habló de 13 Ejecutantes y dentro de esos 5 Ángeles Caídos y que él era uno de ellos, eso quiere decir que puede que en ese grupo hayan sujetos igual o más fuertes que él y aseguró que nunca le podría ganar a ese ser Alexandros * Dijo seriamente el sicario.

–Bueno, después veré eso, el sujeto a quien más quiero vencer se llama Goku, acabar con ese maldito simio es mi prioridad * Dijo Tao Pai Pai caminando adolorido hacia un árbol pero de repente empezó a tambalear y agacharse un poco, su vista se veía algo borrosa.

–Rayos, gasté demasiado poder usando 3 veces hoy el Super Dodonpa, como solo lo aprendí hace poco mi cuerpo aún no se adapta del todo a su uso, debo irme pronto a descansar * Dice Tao Pai Pai muy agotado y con heridas provocadas por sus batallas golpeando la parte de arriba y debajo de un árbol quedándole un gran tronco que usaría como medio de transporte y con lo que le quedaba de fuerza lanzó fuertemente el gran tronco y dio como pudo un gran salto cayendo acostado boca para abajo en el que usaría como medio de transporte viajando a toda velocidad a Teocracia Alphas.

–"El Maldito Simio o esos del Santo Reino de Lugia, el gran Tao Pai Pai no caerá ante ustedes" * Dijo en su mente con determinación Tao Pai Pai mientras perdía el conocimiento viajando de nuevo hacia la base de El Equipo Inferno.

* * *

 **/Interior del Palacio Nefescal de Ciudad Ostdakia, Capital del Imperio Ordesia/**

Milennia Sanctus sintió que algo malo ocurría en el palacio ya que sintió cuando el poder de la oscuridad del otro mundo que le dio a Arneus fue utilizado y a la vez destruido, la misma se había ido a dormir cuando sintió esa perturbación en el ambiente despertó por lo que decidió tele transportarse con intención de encontrarse con Arneus y al llegar e introducirse al mismo vio como el caos reinaba en la capital aunque de a poco se iba disipando gracias al accionar de los caballeros espirituales y los números que ya estaban por destruir a todos los espíritus invocados por Sjora, entonces ella fue buscando por todo el palacio a Arneus y por el camino encontró el cadáver de Dame Leshkir quien era una de sus espías infiltradas en el imperio poniendo así la pequeña una mirada seria por la forma brutal en que la número estaba muerta ya que su cuerpo fue partido en dos.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack { watch?v=m5m6FSpRRHQ }**

– ¿Quién pudo vencer de esta manera a Leshkir? * Dijo seria Milennia para luego extender su visión y finalmente encontrar el cadáver de Arneus, su cuerpo sin vida estaba sin cabeza, el mayor socio y títere de Milennia estaba muerto, Milennia ampliaba sus ojos ante esto y estaba molesta aunque tratando de mantener la compostura.

– ¿Quién pudo atreverse a hacer esto? Lo mataron a un día de asumir en el trono y otorgarnos la oportunidad de regir aquí, lo veré ahora mismo * Dice Milennia con voz fía acercándose a la pared y saca del mismo un cristal cuadrado mágico de vigilancia ya que gracias a Arneus instaló algunos cristales mágicos secretos de vigilancia para ver lo que sucedía, y pudo ver como Tao Pai Pai mataba tanto a Dame Leshkir como a Arneus, Milennia pudo ver la apariencia del asesino y aparentemente ella ya escuchó hablar de él en el bajo mundo.

–Tao Pai Pai, luce algo diferente pero sin dudas es él, significa que esto fue un asesinato por encargo y mucha gente odiaba a Arneus pero yo sospecho solo de una persona capaz de atreverse a pedirle una misión así a alguien y querer esto, La Reina de la Calamidad, Rubia Elstein * Dice con voz fría y molesta Milennia apretando sus puños para luego patear fuertemente el cadáver de Arneus mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared.

– ¡Inútil, siempre fuiste un inútil, lo único que tenías que hacer era mantenerte vivo al menos unos días más mientras nos apoderábamos de este imperio! ¡Invertí mucho en ti! ¡¿Sabes cuan molesta estará mi ama por culpa tuya?! ¡Quedaré mal ante ella por tu culpa idiota ! ¡Milennia confió en ti y le fallaste, no tienes perdón, ahora me doy cuenta que debimos ir por tu hermana Fianna y no por una basura como tú! * Dice Milennia furiosa, generalmente ella no pierde los estribos de esta forma, pero ahora sí que los perdió, si hay algo que odia mucho es que sus títeres le fallen y peor aún, le hagan quedar mal ante su ama Alexandros, pero luego de un tiempo de rabieta decide calmarse.

–Tao Pai Pai, Rubia Elstein, no saben lo que es ganarse la ira del Santo Reino de Lugia, principalmente del Señor Elemental Sagrado Alexandros, nos han declarado la guerra, absténganse a las consecuencias * Dice de forma fría Milennia tele transportándose del lugar regresando al Santo Reino, y mostrando lo furiosa que está con Tao Pai Pai y Rubia, ¿Qué acciones tomará el Santo Reino de Lugia contra este par que son maestro y alumna?

* * *

 **/Minutos Después, Teocracia Alphas/**

El Gran Tronco de Tao Pai Pai finalmente fue llegando estando a punto de estrellarse contra el piso con el sicario inconsciente viajando, sin embargo justo antes de que eso ocurra alguien con una gran velocidad lo salvó sacándole del tronco que terminó estrellándose contra el suelo, dicho ser que había dado un salto aterrizó al suelo cargando a un inconsciente Tao Pai Pai al estilo princesa, se trata de la discípulo de Tao Pai Pai y a la vez su mayor cliente y superior en el Equipo Inferno, Rubia Elstein quien después de que Sjora llegara hace poco tiempo a la base y le informara de lo sucedido esta fue a esperarlo afuera del castillo, la misma pudo notar que Tao Pai Pai en su cintura traía en una bolsa la cabeza de Arneus lo cuál ella pudo verificar confirmando por completo que la misión fue un éxito rotundo sonriendo.

–Lo hiciste bien maestro * Dice con una cálida sonrisa Rubia mientras miraba a un inconsciente Tao Pai Pai.

Al mismo tiempo que ocurría todo esto Fianna continuaba con su viaje camino a la capital sin saber lo que encontrará y Goku junto a Rinslet van rumbo a los territorios de los Laurenfrost, todo esto mientras faltaban unos pocos meses para que empiece el Gran Torneo del Blade Dance.

¿Cómo reaccionará el tal Señor Elemental Sagrado Alexandros ante la muerte del títere de su imperio Arneus? ¿Habrá una futura guerra por el poder entre El Equipo Inferno contra El Santo Reino de Lugia y Goku estará en medio para proteger estas tierras de ambos? ¿Podrá Goku cumplir su promesa y salvar a la hermana de Rinslet? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.

 **Fin de Soundtrack { watch?v=m5m6FSpRRHQ }**

* * *

 **Goku:** ¡Hola Soy Goku! Hemos llegado a la casa de Rinslet, ¡Vaya es muy grande el lugar aunque sí que hace mucho frío aquí, me recuerda al pueblo donde estaba invadiendo el General White de la Patrulla Roja! Pero bueno, tengo que ayudar a salvar a la hermana menor de Rinslet, lo dije bien, Rinslet, ¡Estoy aprendiendo! Jijiji; Esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance ¡No se lo pierdan!


	19. Ozaru

**Hola Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fanfic, espero que lo disfruten y también espero sus comentarios para que emitan sus opiniones del capítulo o cualquier duda que tengan sobre el mismo lo cual serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo.**

Antes de comenzar quería avisarles que tengo otro fanfic de mi autoría en este canal que es un crossover de Ashita No Joe y Go-Toubun no Hanayome(El anime de las Quintillizas) llamado **'Rocky Joe y las Quíntuples'** el cuál si no la han leído aún les recomiendo que lo hagan porque les aseguro que les va a parecer interesante, y si les gusta síganla por favor dándole click para ponerlo entre sus historias favoritas, muchas gracias.

* * *

Ahora analizaré el capítulo anterior:

 **Hacer a Tao Pai Pai protagonista por un capitulo:** Bueno, había muchas interrogantes que habían con respecto a él, del porque se unió al Equipo Inferno y por qué Rubia le profesaba respeto a tal punto de ponerle como el segundo de grupo por encima de alguien como Restia, recuerdo que esto me había preguntado el amigo seguidor del fanfic Ezequiel Sierra, pues creo que en este capítulo pasado se respondieron las dudas e incluso demostrándose que tanto directa o indirectamente Tao Pai Pai incitó a Rubia a que traicionara al Imperio Ordesia convirtiéndose en una criminal sumiéndose esta en la oscuridad, además se pudo ver más de este personaje sicario y sinceramente disfruté escribiendo un capítulo de él, veremos que sigue para el asesino número uno del mundo y de los impactos que provocarán sus acciones tanto en el imperio Ordesia como en el Santo Reino de Lugia.

 **¿Qué esconde el Santo Reino de Lugia?:** Bueno, claramente además del Equipo Inferno el Santo Reino de Lugia será o ya es otro grupo antagónico de la historia que poco a poco se va manifestando como es realmente y como pocas veces ocurre tiene cierta rivalidad con el otro grupo antagónico, El Equipo Inferno por lo que veremos como Goku lidia contra uno y otro bando enemigo.

* * *

Ahora responderé a los comentarios:

 **Ezequiel Sierra** : Muchas Gracias por apoyar esta historia amigo, la verdad me alegra que sigas tanto tiempo el canal y que te gusten mis autorías, los apoyos de todos ustedes siempre me dan ánimos para escribir así que no te preocupes. Y me alegra que te gustara este capítulo especial sobre Tao Pai Pai en donde como dices se pudo también ver por qué Rubia se convirtió en lo que es ahora; en cuanto a Mister Satan, descuida, él si aparecerá pero no tendrá fama ni nada, lo hará de otra forma donde no será tan odiable, y su aparición de hecho será corta además de que esta historia ya no llega a la saga de Cell. Mil Gracias amigo.

 **juanan231283:** Te agradezco tu apoyo de siempre amigo Juanan y agradezco que te haya gustado, y en cuanto lo otro pues ya lo hablamos en privado y agradezco tu consejo, muchas gracias y lo tendré en cuenta.

 **Izagi No Kami:** Mil Gracias por apoyar esta historia amigo. La verdad me alegra que te guste mi forma de hacerlas y en cuanto a mis otros fanfics pues espero tu comentario también en ellas si te parecen interesantes, ya que además de Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live también tengo la otra que se llama Rocky Joe y las Quíntuples, te recomiendo que cuando tengas un tiempo pases y la leas amigo. Muchas Gracias por el apoyo.

 **bryanadr23121999:** Me alegra que te guste la historia amigo y espero que este más los que siguen te guste.

Y les aviso que faltan pocos capítulos para el inicio de una nueva gran saga que llamará **"Saga Del Gran Torneo Festival del Blade Dance"** así que estén atentos para el comienzo de esa gran saga cuando Goku y el resto del Equipo Scarlet participen en El Gran Torneo del Blade Dance.

Sin Nada más que añadir comencemos

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance**

 **Capítulo 19: Ozaru**.

* * *

 **/Imperio de Dracunia/**

En un gran palacio que era al parecer el lugar donde se encontraba el gobernante de este Imperio llamado Dracunia debido a la gran cantidad de dragones que lo habitan siendo residentes habituales de este imperio, se encontraba parada frente a una gran puerta una muy hermosa joven que aparentaba entre los 15 y 16 años, tiene un cabello negro brillante que llega hasta los hombros destacando por tener un fisico envidiable con piernas en buena forma, buenas caderas y grandes senos comparables a los de Fianna y Ellis, sus hermosos ojos son de color negros y grandes, viste un uniforme negro azulado con mangas largas y cuello dejando al descubierto sus hombros, una falda que llega solo hasta sus muslos exibiendo sus sensuales piernas cubiertas por pantimedias y teniendo unas largas botas marrones, sobre su cabeza lleva una especie de pequeña boina blanca que no alcanca a cubirle toda su cabeza, teniendola de un lado hacia la izquierda, y en su espalda con una cinta marrón lleva atada una gran y hermosa espada azúl briilante como el cielo, se trata de la blade dancer numero uno del Imperio de Dracunia, Leonora Lancaster quien es la lider del único equipo que competirá en el Gran Torneo Festival del Blade Dance representando a este imperio llamado Caballeros del Imperio Dracunia , y estaba esperando para tener una audiencia con quien es la persona gobernante del Imperio de Dracunia, finalmente las puertas se abren entrando ella para hablar con quien gobierna esta nación, una oportunidad que pocos pueden tener, pero ella es de la completa confianza del gobernante por ende si puede hacerlo, al entrar pudo escuchar desde las profundidades de la habitación.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack DBS-Humiliating Defeat(Extended) {** **watch?v=JSRwM-mTtEU &t=1517s** **}**

– ¡Bienvenida Leonora! * Dijo una voz inponente y gruesa se escuchó allí a lo cuál Leonora se arrodilla cortézmente con una pierna como lo haría un caballero.

De repente una luz cegadora se vió en lo alto de unos escalones y lo que apareció era una silueta de una entidad gigantesca sentada en el trono detrás de una cortina grande colgando abajo del techo, esa silueta era la de un monstruo, se veían dos gigantezcos cuernos curvados, seis brazos que terminaban en garras curvas, alas enormes en formas brutales.

Al parecer este misterioso ser que parenta ser enorme es quien gobierna este imperio razón por la cuál Leonora le mostraba el debido respeto.

–Gracias su majestad, Rey Dragón de Dracunia, Bahamut * Dijo con respeto y cortesía Leonora con seriedad.

–Está bien, no es necesario tanta cortesía ya que eres de mi confianza, pero dejando eso de lado, dime que te trae por aquí, porque que yo sepa ya te reportaste hace poco sobre tu exitosa misión * Dice el ser de silueta monstruosa y con voz gruesa llamado Bahamut.

–En realidad es otro asunto su majestad * Dice seriamente Leonora.

–Te escucho * Dice con voz imponente Bahamut.

– ¡Quiero por favor pedirle que me someta a un entrenamiento mucho más duro que el que he estado haciendo su majestad! * Dijo con determinación en sus ojos Leonora sorprendiendo un poco a Bahamut que aunque no se le veía el rostro su silencio lo decía todo.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para incluso ser considerado el As de Dracunia? * Decía extrañado Bahamut.

– ¡Sí, lo sé, pero con mi poder actual no podré ganar el Blade Dance, ni siquiera podré estar a la altura de los candidatos principales a ganar! *Dice en voz alta Leonora.

–Entiendo, te refieres a la campeona defensora Ren Ashbell que tanto siempre que puedes dices admirar, y el otro Eh ¿Cómo se llamaba? * Dice Bahamut algo olvidadizo.

–¡El otro es Son Goku, que aplastó fácilmente a todos sus oponentes de la Academia Espiritual Areishia del Imperio Ordesia, ni siquiera Velsaria Eva Fahrengart fue rival para él, es cierto que yo soy mucho más fuerte que Velsaria, pero nunca podría ganarle de forma tan imponente como él lo hizo, además de que tiene fama de ser un pervertido que manipula al grupo de chicas para tenerlas bajo su control usando su cara de ángel para hipnotizarlas, quien sabe cuántas cosas les hace a las pobres por las noches, no puedo dejar que alguien así gane el Blade Dance! * Dice molesta Leonora ya que si bien se han esparcidos los legítimos logros de Goku en batalla también de los erróneos rumores sobre su perversión.

–Entiendo, quieres salvaguardar el honor de todas las puras Blade Dancers encargándote personalmente de Son Goku, sí escuché que ese joven con aspecto de niño es sumamente poderoso a tal punto que es de quien se rumorea tiene chances de darle una gran pelea a la campeona con posibilidades de tumbarla de su trono de campeona, y bueno también escuché lo otro que dices, pero ¿estás segura, no te basta con el entrenamiento que te da Vitra? * Pregunta con voz imponente Bahamut negándolo Leonora.

–Mi cuerpo ya se acostumbró a su entrenamiento, ya no podré hacerme demasiado fuerte entrenando con él, necesito algo más extremo, algo que me haga romper mis limites * Dice Leonora apretando los puños y rodeándose de una aura roja carmesí, mismo color que están teniendo ahora sus ojos.

–Ya veo, tu sangre dragón te lo exige, muy bien, tengo el entrenamiento para ti, uno que ninguno en la historia de este imperio pudo completar jamás ya que es sumamente peligroso, puedes incluso arriesgar tu propia vida, no es una simple ilusión como en los entrenamientos con Vitra, el riesgo es real, 100% real, la pregunta es ¿te atreverás a hacerlo aun sabiendo los riesgos? * Dice con voz imponente Bahamut.

– ¡Sí el entrenamiento me hará más fuerte para tener oportunidad de ser bastante más fuerte, acepto sin dudar! * Dice con determinación Leonora.

– ¡Muy bien, estarás libre de misiones por un tiempo ya que en lo que resta de los meses para hacerte más fuerte te internarás en el gran bosque de los Dragones Demoniacos! *Dice con voz imponente sorprendiendo a Leonora ya que ese lugar por décadas estaba prohibido a los humanos ya que allí habitan cientos de Dragones de nivel Archi Demonios sumamente agresivos e indomables y nadie que se halla sometido a quedarse allí ha sobrevivido por lo que indica que será una dura prueba para Leonora.

– ¡Lo entiendo, acepto el reto y sé que por su parte mis compañeras también entrenarán duro, superaré esta prueba y venceré al infame Son Goku! * Dice con determinación Leonora golpeando sus pechos.

– ¡Prepárate entonces, porque hoy empezarás, Buena Suerte! * Dice con voz imponente Bahamut asintiendo Leonora en agradecimiento despidiéndose y retirándose del lugar dejando solo con sus pensamientos a Bahamut.

Sin embargo al darse un vistazo detrás de la cortina se puede ver que la silueta que se veía detrás de ella sobre la apariencia de un gran supuesto monstruo no era más que una ilusión hecha por una barrera mágica así como la imponente voz, esto probablemente este ser llamado Bahamut lo hizo para ocultar su verdadera forma la cuál era la de una hermosa doncella joven enredada por un sinnúmero de ramas de árboles retorciéndose, ojos carmesí con un encanto seductor, un largo y ligeramente fosforescente cabello color lapislázuli, piel más blanca que una perla, delgados brazos y piernas tan delicadas como las de una muñeca, a los lados de su cabeza tenía dos hermosos cuernos, rodeada por las ramas retorciéndose la hermosa chica está completamente desnuda, teniendo un físico y estatura similar a Restia, la misma estaba pensativa con una sonrisa pícara sobre el asunto que habló con Leonora.

–Ufufufu Que interesante, ¿Conque apareció otro ser que puede competir contra la famosa Ren Ashbell, Son Goku el supuesto lujurioso, su apariencia luce muy tierna, sin embargo sí pudo empatar contra ti no es en lo absoluto poca cosa, ¿no es así Restia? * Dice con una voz angelical y dulce la Reina Dragon Bahamut con su verdadera apariencia y en eso se muestra ni más ni menos que Restia quien estaba oculta en el lugar con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

– ¡Vaya, te diste cuenta de que estaba aquí! * dice Restia con una sonrisa pícara.

–Soy la Reina Dragon Bahamut, nadie se mueve en mi territorio sin que yo lo sepa amiga, y tú lo sabes ya que hemos luchado una infinidad de batallas juntas durante la guerra espiritual contra los 5 Señores Elementales * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Bahamut.

–Es cierto, y sobre Son Goku, ¿Qué piensas sobre él después de todo lo que te has enterado? * Pregunta con una sonrisa relajada Restia.

–Que me apetece jugar con él, si no fuera por esta maldición culpa del Señor Elemental de la Tierra, estaría en condiciones de divertirme con él, pero como no puedo se lo dejaré a mi máxima guerrera Leonora Lancaster, estoy segura que ella volverá sumamente poderosa después de ese infierno donde se dirige a entrenar * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Bahamut.

–Ufufufu Parece que tu guerrera es una amante de la batalla, entonces se llevará bien con Goku ya que él también lo es * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Restia.

–Leonora posee un poder secreto, ella como una niña prodigio se le introdujo mi propia sangre en ella, eso quiere decir que ella sumado a ser una guerrera prodigio algún día no solo podrá igualar los poderes de un espíritu de la más alta clase dragón como lo soy yo, sino que incluso puede llegar a superar la fuerza que yo tuve en mi mejor época, a medida que entrene duramente y se haga más fuerte, ese poder interno suyo también crecerá y cuidado, una vez que su poder dragón se manifieste y elija a su presa no descansará hasta destruirla, y al parecer su presa será Son Goku, Ufufufu, me pregunto si él estará preparado para eso * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Bahamut.

–Hoh Eso se oye interesante, aunque yo todavía tengo en la mira a Goku, ¿Quieres decir que tu niña prodigio en el transcurso del Blade Dance puede superarnos a ambas? * Pregunta curiosa con una sonrisa maliciosa Restia.

–No lo sé, el poder de Leonora crece tan abismalmente que no sé hasta donde pueda llegar, solo te digo que ni Son Goku ni nadie allí la tendrán fácil ya que Leonora posee incluso más poder del que sabe, y después de su entrenamiento infernal lo poseerá aún más, así que será interesante un combate entre Leonora Lancaster contra Son Goku * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Bahamut.

–Eso se oye bien, mi batalla contra Goku fue la más épica que tuve en mi vida, algún día espero repetirla también * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Restia.

–Por cierto cambiando de tema ¿no has tenido ningún contacto con La Señora Ren Ashdoll? * Pregunta seriamente Bahamut.

–No, hace tiempo que no he escuchado nada de ella, supongo que el sello aún la sigue bloqueando * Dice seriamente Restia.

–Ya veo, es una pena, ojala algún día tanto ella como yo podamos liberarnos de estas maldiciones impuestas por los demás Lord Elementales * Dice seriamente Bahamut.

–Quizás algún día pase, por cierto traje té y bocadillos ¿quieres un poco? * Pregunta Restia al colocar unos dulces y té en una mesa pequeña.

–Sí por favor amiga, aunque como sabes tendrás que dármelo en la boca ya que no puedo moverme * Dice con una sonrisa irónica Bahamut asintiendo Restia y así las espíritus de clase humana divina tomarán el té con dulces después de esta interesante charla.

Mientras Leonora se dirigía a internarse en el bosque de los Dragones Demoniacos.

–"Son Goku, prepárate, no permitiré que manches con tu impureza este Blade Dance, así que haré una de dos cosas, o te castro o te derroto en batalla" * Dice con seriedad Leonora mientras le brillan sus ojos en rojo carmesí brillante.

Al parecer Goku se ha convertido en una presa a cazar por varios de los competidores del Blade Dance, ahora ya no solo debe preocuparse por el Equipo Inferno, sino por esta temible y hermosa guerrera, Leonora Lancaster quien al parecer poseerá un gran poder en el Blade Dance, pareciera que en el Blade Dance de apoco Goku ya ha desbancado a Ren Ashbell como la oponente vencer y él mismo se ha convertido en la presa a cazar número uno, ¿Cómo Goku manejará esa situación en el Blade Dance que cada vez está más cerca de comenzar?

 **Fin de Soundtrack DBS-Humiliating Defeat(Extended) {** **watch?v=JSRwM-mTtEU &t=1517s** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Goku y Rinslet camino a Los Territorios Laurentfrost/**

Goku y Rinslet iban a caballo hacia los territorios Laurentfrost, sin embargo el caballo estaba en su límite ya que habían llegado a un lugar llamado Ciudad Helada por lo que las piernas del caballo al estar en este territorio se polarizaron, podían haber llegado más lejos si Ellis les daba la protección de viento a ese animal, pero ella ya no estaba a la hora de viajar, así que no tuvieron de otra que regalar el caballo a una tienda que había en la zona ya que no les serviría de nada ir sobre él por lo que tendrían que ir a pie para pesar de Rinslet.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z Kai – Immortal Monter (Official) [Unreleased OST] {** **watch?v=nYz-_8IBMiA** **}**

– ¡Soy una tonta, sabía qué hacía frío pero ahora el invierno está en su peor época! ¡Y para colmo debemos atravesar esto a pie! * Dice Rinslet quejándose.

– ¿Y porque no usas a tu lobo mascota? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Fenrir no es muy hábil llevando gente en terrenos montañosos y congelantes como la Cordillera de Kyria, puede cruzarlo solo pero llevándonos o solo a mí es un poco peligroso * Dijo Rinslet, por cierto está demás mencionar que ambos están muy abrigados, Rinslet un gran abrigo blanco con gorra y Goku un abrigo muy parecido al que utilizó en su batalla contra la patrulla roja en la Aldea de Jingle donde estaba el General White.

– ¡Descuida Rinslet, entonces yo te llevaré, puesto que todas las cosas las guardó tu lobo entonces solo te llevaré a ti! * Dice Goku alegre.

– ¡¿Estás seguro, no será peligroso en un terreno resbaladizo?! * Pregunta asustada Rinslet.

– ¡No te preocupes, antes de venir en esa academia como se llame estuve entrenando en varios lugares, incluyendo lugares como ese lugar, así que sé cómo moverme allí, vamos sube a mi espalda rápido! * Dice Goku colocándose de espaldas sin agacharse ya que evidentemente Rinslet es bastante más alta que él la cuál asiente dudosa y se pone a caballo sobre su espalda.

–Oye Rinslet ¿no guardaste todas tus cosas en ese lobo? * Preguntaba Goku confundido confundiendo a Rinslet.

–Si ¿Por qué? * Dijo extrañada la rubia.

–Entonces que es esto esponjoso que siento en mi espalda, tienen forma de suaves y redondas y son dos * Dijo Goku sintiendo en su espalda lo cual sonroja a Rinslet ya que a lo que se refería Goku eran sus pechos.

– ¡Olvida eso Goku y mejor vámonos! * Dice sonrojada y molesta cómicamente Rinslet.

–Está bien no te pongas así * Dice Goku confundido y luego de que Rinslet se sostuviera fuertemente Goku con su súper velocidad empezó a correr velozmente hacia la cordillera de Kyria llegando y empezando a escalarla solo con saltos rápidos y precisos no dando tiempo a un resbalón sorprendiendo con tal habilidad a Rinslet.

Goku con una mirada de seriedad atravesaba la ventisca y el frío sin miedo alguno y trataba de hacerlo rápido ya que este se moría de hambre además de que no quería poner en riesgo la salud de Rinslet ya que a pesar de ser alguien acostumbrada al frío este era extremo y peligroso, es por eso que el mismo intenta apresurarse pero de repente pudo escuchar algo con su oído mejor desarrollado que los humanos ordinarios.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z Kai – Immortal Monter (Official) [Unreleased OST] {** **watch?v=nYz-_8IBMiA** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST – A Strong Enemy Appears [Anime Arc-V]{** **watch?v=2COsLG_PQDI** **}**

– ¿Qué es eso que se oye? Parecen aleteos como de los pterodáctilos que antes comía en la Montaña Paoz * Dijo Goku con una mirada y en eso pudo ver en el cielo lleno de niebla que aparecieron varios dragones voladores blancos que tenían justamente el mismo tamaño de aquel pterodáctilo que Goku derrotó hace tiempo con un golpetazo de su báculo mágico en la cabeza, pero estos dragones se veían claramente más amenazantes y eran decenas los que venían sobrevolándolo arriba como si fueran buitres y rugiendo todos.

– ¡Imposible, pero si son los llamados Dragones de Hielo que se creían extintos y están bajo las órdenes del Espíritu de la Dominación del Hielo, Zirnitra! * Dice en shock Rinslet a un Goku confuso.

– ¿Zir que? * Pregunta confundido Goku.

– ¡Groaaaar! * Rugían los Dragones de hielo que aproximadamente eran 30 y finalmente se dirigen hacia el dúo.

– ¡Aquí vienen! * Grita con miedo Rinslet mientras Goku los mira seriamente.

– ¡Rinslet sostente con todas tus fuerzas, por ningún motivo te sueltes! * Dice Goku seriamente sin voltear a lo cual Rinslet asiente obediente ya que así Goku tendría sus brazos libres para pelear.

En eso varios dragones de hielo se dirigían a gran velocidad con intención de impactar con sus garra a Goku quien dio un ágil salto llegando en medio de dos dragones dándoles al mismo tiempo a cada uno una patada con la plantilla del pie en las mandíbulas mandándolos a volar por distintos costados, pero mientras Goku iba cayendo dos más venían con la intención de morderlo a los que Goku respondió dándole un contundente puñetazo derecho a uno en la mandíbula quebrándole varios de sus dientes cayendo este inconsciente, y a otro le da un codazo en la cabeza haciendo que este amplíe sus ojos cómicamente por el shock del golpe también cayendo inconsciente este, Goku finalmente aterrizó al suelo habiendo derrotado a 4 dragones de hielo, pero aún habían 26 acechando quienes se quedaron en el cielo extrañamente, sin embargo Rinslet se horrorizaría al ver lo que planeaban hacer, todos abrieron ampliamente la boca empezando a brillar de un blanco azulado su interior como si prepararan un ataque.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST – A Strong Enemy Appears [Anime Arc-V]{** **watch?v=2COsLG_PQDI** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super -Crisis [Darkness] {** **watch?v=uSUHaApPS2Q &t=106s** **}**

– ¡Goku, ellos planean atacar con su técnica más conocida, El Aliento de Hielo! * Dice ahora con un enorme miedo Rinslet ya que si los llega a impactar con eso sería su fin.

– ¡Rinslet baja de mi espalda, trae a ese lobo y escóndanse en un lugar seguro! * Dice con voz de mando Goku.

– ¡¿Pero Goku y tú que harás?! * Dice preocupada Rinslet.

– ¡Yo estaré bien, solo hazlo para que estés a salvo! * Dice Goku con seriedad asintiendo Rinslet bajándose de su espalda invocando a y escondiéndose detrás de una roca congelada con Fenrir protegiéndola, al parecer los dragones al ver como venció a los suyos están enteramente concentrados en destruirlo a él.

– ¡No me vencerán tan fácil! * Grita Goku desafiante poniendo sus manos en posición de realizar su técnica más conocida, El Kame Hame Ha.

– ¡KAMEEEEEE! * Dice Goku con seriedad empezando a formarse un círculo blanco azulado brillante alrededor de sus palmas unidas mientras los dragones también cargaban su aliento de hielo.

– ¡HAMEEEEEE! * Dice Goku con seriedad ahora creándose en medio del circulo una esfera blanca azulada brillante, finalmente los dragones lanzan en conjunto sus alientos de hielos convirtiéndose en un solo gigantesco ataque que contenía cientos y cientos de cuchillas congelantes dirigiéndose a Goku.

– ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita Goku completando el nombre de su legendaria técnica lanzando su poderosa onda de ki en forma de un rayo blanco azulado chocando este con el gigantesco Aliento de Hielo manteniéndose en batalla uno contra otro ataque, Goku estaba usando su poder al máximo ya que a toda cosa quería desviar semejante, finalmente al empujar un poco más el ataque de Goku se produce una gran explosión que impacta a la mayoría de los dragones mientras manda a volar a otros, también manda a volar a Rinslet con Fenrir.

– ¡KYAAAAAAAA! * Grita asustada Rinslet mientras caía desde lo alto pero alguien detuvo su caída sosteniéndola de una mano tanto a ella como de una pata a Fenrir, era Goku quien hundió sus piernas en las rocas congeladas para atorarse y poder sostenerlos a ambos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super -Crisis [Darkness] {** **watch?v=uSUHaApPS2Q &t=106s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack DBZ Saga de Freezer Soundtrack 10 {** **watch?v=jCWsytRBLEM &list=PLotoYnxDX5w-I0bJqkgijPFSCO7jvRdZ3&index=10** **}**

– ¿Rinslet estás bien? * Pregunta Goku respirando agitadamente por haber utilizado con todo su poder el Kame Hame Ha.

–Si estoy bien * Dice Rinslet volteando pero se sorprende al ver como Goku había perdido todo su abrigo teniendo solo su uniforme de la academia espiritual Areishia, pero no solo eso, tenía varias heridas sangrantes debido a la explosión del Kame Hame Ha con el gigantesco Aliento de Hielo combinados.

– ¡Goku, tu abrigo y esas heridas! * Grita Rinslet preocupada al subir de vuelta con Fenrir.

–Jijiji Creo que su aliento de hielo y mi Kame Hame Ha al chocar explotaron lo cual los afectó tanto a ellos como a mí por igual * Dijo Goku riéndose de forma irónica y adolorido por las heridas

– ¡Fenrir saca la caja de los abrigos! * Ordena seriamente Rinslet asintiendo Fenrir expulsando la caja, pero cuando Rinslet la iba a abrir para su mala suerte un débil aliento de hielo de un dragón que estaba en el suelo casi derrotado por aquella explosión impactó la caja haciéndola trizas para que luego dicho dragón pierda el conocimiento.

– ¡No puede ser, allí estaban los abrigos e inclusos recursos medicinales contra el frío y el botiquín de primeros auxilios! * Gritaba desesperada Rinslet.

–No te preocupes Rinslet, manda a descansar a ese lobo y súbete de vuelta para que sigamos * Dice Goku hablando de forma adolorida así como con bastante frío.

– ¡No digas tonterías, tus heridas son serias, mírate como sangras además estás temblando de frío! * Dice Rinslet preocupada y molesta por la calma con lo que Goku se tomaba esto.

–Olvídate de mí, vine a ayudar a tu hermana, y no me iré sin haberlo hecho * Dice Goku adolorido temblando de frío, Rinslet resignada a convencerlo no tenía otra que hacerle caso por ahora,

–Bien, pero solo hasta el anochecer y no te fuerces tanto en ir rápido * Dice resignada Rinslet mandando a descansar a Fenrir y subiendo a su espalda y Goku ahora iba con una moderada velocidad haciendo un gran esfuerzo debido al dolor y el frío, en eso parece que Rinslet miraba al cielo completamente cubierto por las neblinas.

– Según recuerdo hoy en la noche habría Luna Llena, aunque dudo que con toda esa niebla se pueda ver nada de eso * Dijo Rinslet mirando al cielo.

Luego de un buen tiempo Goku con Rinslet en su espalda había subido bastante, pero las heridas más el frío sumado a su hambre y agotamiento por el Kame Hame Ha que había utilizado Goku empezaba a perder cada vez más velocidad.

 **Fin de Soundtrack DBZ Saga de Freezer Soundtrack 10 {** **watch?v=jCWsytRBLEM &list=PLotoYnxDX5w-I0bJqkgijPFSCO7jvRdZ3&index=10** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Zero Mortal Plan {** **watch?v=MytqySFqiEE** **}**

– ¡Goku detente aquí, necesitas descansar! * Dice Rinslet preocupada pero esta vez se lo dice con voz de mando, sin embargo Goku lo niega y sigue su camino dificultosamente.

–Aún no hemos llegado, d debo seguir * Dice Goku apretando los dientes y claramente de forma muy forzada que por supuesto Rinslet lo notaba.

– ¡Acordamos en que solo sería hasta el anochecer y ya anocheció! * Dice Rinslet en voz alta con un tono severo.

–Jijiji ¿Así que ya anocheció? Ni cuenta me había dad…. * Iba a terminar de decir Goku pero de repente cayo boca para abajo al suelo con nieve haciendo que Rinslet se baje de su espalda.

– ¡Goku! ¡¿Qué tienes Goku?! * Dice Rinslet tocando con su mano derecha la frente de Goku la cuál ardía bastante.

– ¡Santo Cielo tienes mucha fiebre! ¡Es por las heridas y el frío!* Grita Rinslet preocupada y en alerta.

– ¿Fiebre? ¿Qué rayos es eso? * Dice debilitado Goku que a pesar de ello sigue consiente.

– ¡No hay tiempo para explicar eso! ¡Debemos refugiarnos ahora para que puedas descansar y de paso tratar lo posible tus heridas! * Dice Rinslet cargando a Goku como si fuera un bebé en busca de un lugar seguro sin embargo no pudo avanzar mucho ya que escuchó de vuelta varios rugidos y eran los dragones de hielo que habían regresado a por ellos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Zero Mortal Plan {** **watch?v=MytqySFqiEE** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST – Travel in Time [HQ Extended] {** **watch?v=E5fDXorD-HI &t=19s** **}**

– ¡No, no en este momento! * Dice frustrada y molesta Rinslet invocando luego a Fenrir quien lucha contra uno de los dragones valientemente mordiendo a dicho dragón el cuello matándolo, sin embargo los otros dragones atacaron en conjunto a Fenrir empezando s darle una paliza al pobre espíritu lobo.

– ¡Fenrir! ¡Malditos! ¡Oh martillo que castiga el fuerte orgullo, FROST FALL! * Grita Rinslet el nombre de su técnica congelando el aire encima de los dragones que mordían y golpeaban a Fenrir creando un gigantesco bloque de hielo gigante que los impacta alejándolos, y así Fenrir a pesar de sus heridas pudo correr.

– ¡Fenrir sé que estás herido amigo pero por favor ayúdanos a escapar! * Dice suplicante Rinslet asintiendo Fenrir y subiéndose Rinslet en su espalda mientras carga a Goku quien está al borde de perder la conciencia.

Fenrir buscaba alguna cueva para esconderse, sin embargo los dragones de hielo nuevamente los persiguen.

– ¡Maldición! ¡¿Es que no se cansan?! * Dice molesta Rinslet cuando de repente sintió un escalofrío pero no por el frío sino por un enorme poder que se acercaba a ellos, tanto así que Fenrir quien también lo sintió se quedó gruñendo ya que el poder venía hacia el frente, incluso los dragones de hielo que los perseguían se quedaron quietos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST – Travel in Time [HQ Extended] {** **watch?v=E5fDXorD-HI &t=19s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Grand Wyzard Bluenote Ost Extended {** **watch?v=p3u_w2T6zbI** **}**

– ¡Este aterrador poder justo ahora! * Dice Rinslet con seriedad y miedo.

– ¡GRROAAAAAAAAAARRR! * Se escuchó un fuerte y gigantesco rugido monstruoso claramente más grave que el de los dragones de hielo y de repente hacia arriba se veía descender una figura ridículamente gigantesca que supera ampliamente incluso al Glasya-Labolas haciendo a este último parecer un enano a su lado, Rinslet estaba aterrada ante tal monstruosa e imponente figura a tal punto de temblar.

– ¡Imposible, esa figura es el legendario espíritu de alto nivel guardián de Laurentfrost, Zirnitra! *Dijo con gran temor y en voz alta Risnlet al ver a semejante colosal espíritu al aterrizar al suelo provoca un temblor y luego de eso empezó a devorar algunos de los dragones de hielo para horror de Rinslet quien observaba tal brutal escena, el ser tenía un monstruoso poder espiritual, es de hecho un espíritu que si bien considerado Archidemonio al igual que el espíritu de Rubia este ha luchado en la guerra espiritual contra espíritu de clase humana haciéndoles frente por lo cual se podría tener una idea del monstruoso poder que posee considerado incluso un ser divino y venerado en Laurentfrost siendo solo superado en eso por el espíritu de agua/hielo más venerado quien es El Señor Elemental del Agua Iseria Seaward quien de hecho fue su líder y superior en aquella guerra espiritual.

Se trataba de una versión gigantesca de los dragones de hielo pero a diferencia de ellos este tenía ciertas partes de su cuerpo formadas de hielo como sus garras o ciertas escamas, era una bestia colosal, El Rey Dragón de Hielo, Zirnitra quien trae a varias decenas de dragones consigo, Rinslet estaba aterrada, sabe que no tiene posibilidad alguna contra esa bestia divina que para colmo trae consigo a muchos dragones de hielo pero en eso para sorpresa de Rinslet Goku recuperó algo más la conciencia bajándose de sus brazos y poniéndose apenas frente a Rinslet y mirando seriamente al colosal espíritu dragón.

– ¡¿Goku que haces?! * Pregunta Rinslet preocupada y molesta con Goku.

–Huye de aquí con tu lobo * Ordena Goku sin voltearla.

– ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, mira las heridas que posees, apenas si puedes ponerte de pie y pretendes encarar a esta bestia divina?! ¡Él no es como el Glasya-Labolas y no lo digo solo por el tamaño sino por el poder! * Grita Rinslet enojada ante la falta de preocupación de Goku por su propio bienestar.

Sin embargo de repente algunos dragones de hielo atacaron a Rinslet con su aliento y Fenrir viendo venir eso tomó con sus dientes del uniforme a su ama colocándola en su espalda y huyendo a gran velocidad de los alientos de hielo.

– ¡¿Fenrir que haces?! ¡Regresa, no podemos dejar a Goku solo contra Zirnitra! * Grita Rinslet con enojo y frustración con algunas lágrimas sin embargo lo único que Fenrir hizo mientras corría fue darle una mirada a Goku quien lo miró seriamente asintiendo, es como si Fenrir comprendiera que Goku quería proteger a su ama a toda costa incluso si eso representa ir en contra de su voluntad.

– ¡Déjame Fenrir debo ayudar a Goku! ¡No puedo abandonarlo Fenrir, FENRIR! * Grita impotente Rinslet mientras llora.

Por otro lado Goku mira fijamente al dragón gigante de hielo Zirnitra mientras este ruge desafiante y finalmente este espíritu colosal bate sus alas y vuela hacia Goku, y al mover de vuelta sus alas genera una poderosa ventisca que congela todo a su paso lo cual Goku esquiva con un gran salto al aire, sin embargo el dragón empezó a lanzar de su cuerpo espinas de hielos que Goku intentaba despejarlos todos pero debido a que está debilitado no pudo con todos recibiendo el impacto de algunos de dichos proyectiles aumentando más las heridas que poseía pero sin recibir ninguna que lo dañe letalmente aunque causándolo bastante dolor y al mismo tiempo congelamiento, y después de eso el dragón gigante a una sorprendente velocidad voló hacia Goku dándole de lleno con un golpe de garra derecha haciendo que este impactara de lleno una pared de rocas congeladas cayendo al suelo boca para abajo.

– ¡Cielos, en verdad en el frío los ataques y las heridas duelen mucho más, además este gigante es rápido a pesar de su tamaño, pero ahora verá! ¡KAMEEEEE HAMEEEE HAAAAAAAAA! * Grita Goku el nombre de su técnica lanzando un Kame Hame Ha claramente más débil debido a su falta de fuerzas impactando al espíritu dragón y derribándolo destruyéndose su brazo izquierdo más el torso del mismo lado cayendo el monstruo gigante aparentemente derrotado en el suelo boca para arriba y luego de esto Goku quedó en el suelo en forma de gateo respirando agitadamente.

–Ufuuu Creo que lo logré * Dijo Goku con una sonrisa forzada respirando agitadamente, sin embargo para su shock dichas partes de su cuerpo empezaban a succionar el aire frío y hielos a los alrededores como si fuera una aspiradora y finalmente usando eso como fuente de curación empezó a regenerar todas sus partes dañadas hasta finalmente lograrlo por completo y ponerse de pie curvamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

–Jijiji Ahora si estoy en problemas ya que gasté lo último de mi energía en ese Kame Hame Ha débil que lancé * Dice Goku tomándose de su hombro izquierdo mientras el imponente Zirnitra rugía con furia preparándose para atacar una vez más ante la atenta mirada de los dragones de hielo.

– ¡GROAAAAAAAR! * Grita el gran Zirnitra mientras se dirige a atacar a Goku quien valientemente lo espera ejecutando este un salto y dándole con todo lo que le quedaba una patada en la mandíbula al dragón gigante quien quedó un poco aturdido pero desgraciadamente para Goku el golpe no afectó casi nada a este dragón que a diferencia del pequeño guerrero está a plenitud de su energía, de hecho sin que nadie se percate en el interior de su abdomen tiene una fuente poderosa de energía.

Luego el Dragón da un poderoso golpe con su cola que impacta a un Goku que cada vez luce más y más lento por lo que no pudo esquivar el golpe recibiéndolo de lleno.

– ¡ARGH! * Grita Goku escupiendo bastante sangre mientras una vez más se estrella contra una pared de hielo ante el rugido alegre de los dragones de hielo que están de espectadores felices de que su líder demuestre su imponente fuerza ante este humano.

Mientras Rinslet sigue intentando convencer a Fenrir que se detenga

– ¡Fenrir detente, te ordeno que te detengas, si no lo haces me lanzaré desde lo alto! * Grita Rinslet haciendo que Fenir se detenga.

– ¡Fenrir debemos volver a ayudar a Goku, sé que estás preocupado por mi bienestar pero jamás me perdonaré si algo malo le pasa a Goku! * Dice Rinslet desesperada pero Fenrir niega con la cabeza.

– ¡Por favor entiéndelo Fenrir! ¡¿Qué cara les pondré a Claire, Ellis, la Princesa Fianna y Est si Goku muere por mi culpa! ¡Goku significa mucho para nosotras, no podemos perderlo! * Grita llorando Rinslet lo cual hace a Fenrir dudar por unos segundos finalmente decidiendo voltear y regresar a ayudar a Goku.

¡Gracias Fenrir, no cabe duda que eres un gran amigo! * Dice aún con lágrimas pero sonriendo Rinslet a lo que Fenrir asiente con un ladrido, lo que no sabía Rinslet es que presenciaría algo bastante sorprendente y no precisamente de parte de Zirnitra quien también ocultaba un secreto en su interior.

–Kkk M ¡Maldición, no me quedan casi nada de fuerzas y sus golpes me afectaron mucho! ¡¿Acaso hasta aquí llegué, Maestro Roshi, Krilin, Bulma, Lunch, Yamcha, Puar y Oolong, acaso no podré volver a verlos en el torneo de las artes marciales?! N ¡No puedo morir aquí! * Dice Goku levantándose con el ceño fruncido a duras penas pensando en sus queridos amigos y también incluso en los posibles oponentes que puede tener en el torneo viéndose la silueta de un hombre calvo alto que no se ve ni su rostro o color de piel pero claramente es alguien que será un duro oponente para Goku, quien sonríe.

–M ¡Maldito, seas quien seas te derrotaré en el torneo! * Dice Goku enojado, sin embargo empieza a tener otra visión y en ella aparecen Restia, Tao Pai Pai(en su forma original sin ser cyborg por lógica ya que Goku aún no lo vio en su nueva forma) y por último Rubia, los tres lo miran con una sonrisa de maldad y burla.

– ¡Ustedes! ¡También los venceré a ustedes en el dichoso Blade Dance, sí lo dije bien Blade Dance! ¡No perderé ni contra ustedes ni los demás, llegaré a ese torneo así como al torneo de las artes marciales! * Dice con determinación Goku y mirando desafiante a Zirnitra quien intenta una vez más golpearle con su gran cola la cuál Goku usa como trampolín para saltar hacia Zirnitra y dar un potente cabezazo volador a la frente de Zirnitra quien cae derribado al igual que el propio Goku quien queda muy adolorido en la frente.

– ¡Ayayayayayay, Eso fue desesperado pero era lo único que podía hacer! * Dice Goku adolorido quejándose cómicamente, sin embargo para su malestar Zirnitra se incorpora furioso poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

– ¡Este tipo no cae con nada! *Dice frustrado Goku pero en eso ve a Rinslet acercándose de vuelta al lugar.

– ¡¿Qué haces Rinslet?! ¡Te dije que huyeras! * Dice molesto Goku.

– ¡No me iré sin ti! * Dice con determinación Rinslet mientras corre para buscar llevarse Goku pero en eso algunos dragones de hielo la atacan con su aliento congelante que Fenrir dificultosamente esquiva.

– ¡Fenrir ahora! * Ordena Rinslet a Fenrir quien asiente con la cabeza entendiendo lo que quiere transformándose en su forma de elemental waffe de arco y flecha.

– ¡No se interpongan entre yo y Goku, tomen esto! ¡MULTIPLE FREEZING ARROW! * Grita Rinslet el nombre de su técnica lanzando de su arco varias flechas que a la vez se dividen en cientos de pequeñas flechas que congelan a varios dragones impactandolos y despejándose el camino ella para llegar.

–Rinslet * Dijo sorprendido Goku por el espíritu de batalla de Rinslet.

–"¡Pase lo que pase llegaré a ti Goku!" * Dice con determinación Rinslet corriendo hacia Goku, sin embargo alguien se interpondría y era el propio Zirnitra quien con su aleteo lanza una ventisca fría que manda a volar a Rinslet congelándola parcialmente.

– ¡KYAAA! * Grita Rinsket siendo derribada y cayendo de cara al suelo.

– ¡Rinslet! * Grita preocupado Goku y en eso Zirnitra se va volando directamente hacia ella para atacarlo.

– ¡Déjala! * Grita Goku corriendo como puede detrás del dragón gigante de hielo.

– ¡Zirnitra, se supone que eras el guardián de estas tierras de mi familia! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! * Grita Rinslet impotente pero Zirnitra no iba a detenerse preparando para hacerla trizas con sus enorme y afilada garra derecha a lo que Rinslet cerró los ojos arrodillada esperando lo peor, sin embargo el ataque nunca llegó, pero sintió algo húmedo en su cara y algunas partes de su cuerpo, y al abrirlos vio que Goku se interpuso sacrificándose recibiendo el corte en su abdomen, pecho y hombros además de también echar sangre por la boca mientras era mandado a volar por el golpe de garra cortante dirigiéndose al precipicio de la cordillera ante la horrorizada mirada de Rinslet.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Grand Wyzard Bluenote Ost Extended {** **watch?v=p3u_w2T6zbI** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundrack Diragon Ball Super Goku Death Theme{** **watch?v=PhPd3lvGSYU** **}**

– ¡GOKUUUUUUUUUUU! * Grita con lágrimas y sulfurada Rinslet mientras vi caer a un letalmente herido Goku.

– ¡No Goku! ¡NOOOOOOO! * Grita Rinslet con lágrimas corriendo con una mínima esperanza de que Goku no haya caído desde lo alto de esta peligrosa cordillera fría pero los dragones de hielo se interponían en su camino.

– ¡Quítense! ¡Oh colmillos congelantes vayan y perforen, FREEZING ARROW! * Grita con lágrimas el nombre de su técnica Rinslet lanzando una flecha que se convierte en múltiples pequeñas flechas congelando a dos dragones sin embargo uno de los dragones la enviste mandándola a volar al suelo cayéndose su waffe de sus manos.

–N ¡No me rendiré, no dejaré que Goku muera! * Dice Rinslet levantándose dificultosamente y de forma valiente enfrentaba a los dragones de hielo mientras Zirnitra solo observaba.

Mientras Tanto Goku realmente no había caído hacia el fondo ya que había una superficie allí que Rinslet no podía ver, por lo cual Goku se salvó de la caída, pero las heridas recibidas eran muy serias.

–KK Q Que impotencia ¿Al final la motivación que me di no sirvió para nada? ¿Fallé en este viaje de entrenamiento que me encomendó mi maestro Roshi? ¿No habrá Torneo de Blade Dance ni Torneo de Artes Marciales para mí después de haber llegado tan lejos con mis entrenamientos? ¿Ni siquiera podré ver a todos mis amigos y mis amigas que hice aquí? *Dice Goku con una sonrisa irónica debido al desgarrador dolor y sangrado que posee.

–Espero que Rinslet consiga escapar porque yo ya no puedo ayudarla * Dice Goku triste por su posible destino final debido a las heridas serias que posee cuando en ese momento la neblina y las nubes del cielo se despejaban dándose vistazo a la luna llena en todo su esplendor

 **Fin de Soundrack Diragon Ball Super Goku Death Theme{** **watch?v=PhPd3lvGSYU** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Soundtrack 51 {** **watch?v=_w-sLHcBmLg &t=2s** **}**

–Jijiji Es la Luna, y esta debe ser la que llaman Luna Llena, nunca en mi vida vi una, es hermosa * Dice Goku sonriendo forzadamente por el dolor pero de repente dejó de sonreír mirando fijamente la luna como si estuviera hipnotizado por su imagen, la miraba tan fijamente que en sus ojos se podía ver el reflejo de la luna mientras mantenía un completo silencio.

Por otra parte Rinslet quien intentaba a toda costa llegar a Goku también notó la imagen de la luna llena.

–"Luna Llena, hace años que se veía tan claramente, pero no puedo distraerme por esto, debo llegar a Goku" * Dice en su mente Rinslet.

En Tanto Goku continuaba mirando la luna hasta que de pronto el iris de su ojo se tornó rosado y se empezó a escuchar un fuerte sonido del interior de Goku, específicamente de su corazón que latía de una forma demasiado fuerte, retumbante y extraña haciendo que el pecho entero de Goku se mueva como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratase.

–¡Pum Pum Pum Pum, Pum Pum Pum Pum! * Era el sonido que se escuchaba y se seguía escuchando varias veces, incluso los dragones de hielo que atacaban a Rinslet sintieron algo deteniendo su ataque extrañando a Rinslet quien se quedó quieta, el propio Zirnitra sentía algo raro.

–"¿Qué ha pasado?, en el momento en que se vio la luna dejaron de atacar, pareciera que sienten algo, yo también de hecho" * Dice en su mente Rinslet.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Soundtrack 51 {** **watch?v=_w-sLHcBmLg &t=2s** **}**

Y se seguía escuchando ese sonido del interior de Goku hasta que de repente todo el iris de Goku desapareció quedando sus ojos en blanco y frunciendo el ceño emitiendo Goku un gruñido.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Soundtrack 59 {** **watch?v=kIWueNHHD8w** **}**

– ¡Grrrrrr! * Decía el pequeño emitiendo el extraño gruñido.

– ¡Griaaaaarr! * Da una especie de rugido Goku emitiendo una vibración su cola hasta que finalmente lo más impresionante empezó a ocurrir.

Goku mientras seguía gruñendo empezaba a sufrir una especie de transformación en su cuerpo, es como si estuviera convirtiéndose en una bestia ya que sus dientes se transformaban en grandes colmillos, sus orejas empezaban a tomar una forma puntiaguda, sus ojos sin iris ahora brillaban de un rojo color sangre brillante y amenazante, la forma de su boca empezaba a cambiar teniendo un hocico un poco parecido a los de un mandril, pero lo más impresionante que ocurría era que estaba creciendo abismalmente en tamaño y también creciéndole un gran pelaje marrón que cubre su cuerpo, y el crecimiento de su cuerpo dio como resultado la pérdida de su uniforme que al crecer Goku se destruyó por completo al igual que todo el resto de lo que usaba para vestir.

Finalmente Goku terminó su transformación luciendo como un gigantesco simio peludo cuyo pelaje marrón luce algo erizado, con grandes colmillos, ojos brillantes color sangre y orejas puntiagudas, teniendo cerca de 15 metros de altura, Goku había adquirido la forma secreta de su raza que se obtiene al mirar fijamente la luna, la forma Ozaru y ahora él se puso de pie mirando a su alrededor.

– ¡ROOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! * Ruge con toda furia Goku Ozaru demostrando que al parecer perdió por completo la conciencia sobre sí mismo convirtiéndose en una bestia salvaje de destrucción, de repente el Ozaru empezó a olfatear para luego mirar hacia arriba, o sea la misma dirección donde estaban, Zirnitra, Rinslet y los dragones de hielo.

El rugido de Goku Ozaru fue tan impresionante que fue escuchado por Zirnitra, sus dragones de hielo y por supuesto por Rinslet.

– ¡¿Qué fue ese rugido bestial, acaso es otro espíritu monstruoso gigante?! * Dice en voz alta Rinslet cuando de repente se escuchaba como si alguien escalara la cordillera.

– ¡Ese sonido proviene de donde cayó Goku! * Dice temerosa Rinslet.

Finalmente Goku Ozaru llega a donde están los seres que olfateó subiendo por completo y poniéndose de pie mostrándose por completo a Rinslet, Zirnitra y los otros dragones de hielo.

– ¡Sí, es un monstruo, debe ser otro espíritu colosal como Zirnitra! ¡Lo único que faltaba, otro espíritu gigantesco y bestial! * Decía asustada y temerosa Rinslet.

– ¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! * Ruge imponente Goku Ozaru lo que asusta a los dragones de hielo excepto Zirnitra quien lo mira con cautela.

– ¡Este monstruo vino de donde cayó Goku, espero que no le haya hecho nada! * Dice temerosa Rinslet.

Por otra parte Goku Ozaru y Zirnitra se miraban de forma amenazante, ambos seres monstruosos gigantes se miraban como una presa mutuamente, al parecer una batalla entre seres colosales está a punto de comenzar aquí.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Soundtrack 59 {** **watch?v=kIWueNHHD8w** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Music Battle Freezer Extended {** **watch?v=LO_cUPjgVUI** **}**

Sin embargo Goku Ozaru es impactado por un poderoso aliento de hielo unificado de todos los dragones de hielos que aún había siendo el simio gigante congelado rugiendo los dragones de hielo con gusto.

Pero eso a pesar de haber sido una técnica unificada que incluso afectó a Goku en su forma normal, esto no sería suficiente para acabar con Goku Ozaru cuyas partes congeladas se salieron rápidamente del congelamiento liberándose de vuelta el gran simio quien ejecuta un gran salto hacia donde estaban los dragones de hielo dándole a varios al mismo tiempo golpes con sus brazos, puños y cola derribando brutalmente a varios dragones de hielo al mismo tiempo cayendo todos estos en una misma dirección en el suelo , misma donde Goku Ozaru aterrizó con dos gigantescos pies/patas aplastando a decenas al mismo estallando todos estos produciéndose allí un gran cráter con un charco de sangre por los dragones aplastados y un potente temblor debido al aterrizaje del simio habiéndolos matado brutalment.

Rinslet solo se tapaba la boca debido a la brutal escena ya que ese colosal simio aplastó como moscas a una decena de dragones de hielo.

Los demás dragones iban a atacarlo directamente al ver que sus alientos de hielo no tienen efecto, pero solo adelantaría su muerte ya que el simio o los atrapaba estrujándolos hasta hacerlos pedazos, o les daba un potente golpe o los aplastaba o mordía con sus afilados colmillos, de cualquier forma el Ozaru estaba cercenando rápidamente a todos los dragones de hielo hasta finalmente matar al último aplastándole con un puñetazo, Goku había vencido a todos los subordinados de Zirnitra que se encontraban en el lugar.

– ¡Los mató a todos así de fácil, este monstruo simio no solo es enorme sino también poderoso! * Dice sorprendida Rinslet.

Mientras Zirnitra gruñendo mira hostilmente con intensión asesina a Goku Ozaru quien responde mirando de la misma forma, la confrontación entre ambos gigantescos monstruos es inevitable y esto lo veía venir Rinslet.

– ¡Estos gigantescos monstruos van a pelear uno contra otro! * Dice atemorizada Rinslet.

– ¡GROAAAAAAAAAR! * Ruge desafiante el rey dragón de hielo Zirnitra.

– ¡ROAAAAAAAAAAR! * Ruge desafiante el gigantesco Goku Ozaru.

Y luego de un tiempo finalmente Zirnitra emprende vuelo dirigiéndose hacia arriba para luego ir volando hacia Goku Ozaru quien esperaba chocando ambos sus cabezas sin que ninguno resulte dañado debido a la dureza de la misma que ambos colosales seres poseen, Zirnitra intentó darle un golpe derecho de garra afilada logrando acertarle en la cara a Goku Ozaru siendo este ataque con el que lo derrotó anteriormente cuando Goku estaba debilitado y además protegía a Rinslet.

A pesar de haber un potente arañazo en su cara Goku Ozaru lejos de mostrarse adolorido por la herida solo se mostró furioso y bestial dándole un potente puñetazo izquierdo en toda la cara a Zirnitra quien cae de espaldas derribado por el potente golpe del Ozaru causando bastante temblor.

– ¡De un golpe lo derribó fácilmente! * Dice sorprendida Rinslet y sería mayor su sorpresa cuando vio que a Zirnitra le sangraba la boca y perdió dos colmillos delanteros rugiendo con ira absorbiendo el frío y recuperando sus dientes así gracias a su regeneración rugiendo con furia volando hacia Goku Ozaru mordiendo el brazo izquierdo del simio gigante quien rugía con furia mientras movía su brazo tratando de zafarse de la mordida del Zirnitra que poco a poco con su magia de hielo está congelando dicho brazo hasta que Goku Ozaru lo levanta hacia arriba con dicho brazo y lo azota con su fuerza bruta fuertemente contra el suelo provocando un leve temblor mas varias grietas por su caida provocando que Zirnitra suelte forzadamente a Goku Ozaru quien lo estaba superando en fuerza a pesar de conservar sus heridas sintiendolas en menor grado ahora en esta forma tanto así que destruyó el congelamiento parcial del brazo mordido por Zirnitra.

En eso cuando el Ozaru intentaba pisarle la cabeza al rey dragón de hielo este le da un golpe con su cola en la cara al simio gigante para posteriormente al levantarse darle un golpe izquierdo de garra con filo en la cara al mismo provocandole sin embargo solo algunas cortadas debido a la inmensa resistencia física que ha adquirido el Ozaru quien le devuelve el favor al dragón gigante golpeandolo con su gran cola de mono en la cara derrivando nuevamente a Zirnitra quien está perdiendo terreno en esta pelea de bestias colosales donde Goku Ozaru está teniendo la ventaja quien ruge inponente al creer que la victoria estaba en sus manos quien ahora empieza a estrangular al dragón gigante con sus dos manos con intención de matarlo.

– ¡Ese simio gigante tiene la ventaja, le está dando una paliza a Zirnitra! * Dice sorprendida Rinslet mientras observa esta batalla de gigantes junto a Fenrir quien ya volvió a su forma espiritual y en cierta forma observa concentrado la misma.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Music Battle Freezer Extended {** **watch?v=LO_cUPjgVUI** **}**

Sin embargo mientras Goku Ozaru está teniendo ventaja algo extraño ocurría en el interior del estómago de Zirnitra, ya que había una pila de hielos negros que emitían una energía oscura que claramente no cuenta con buena fama ya que son ni más ni menos que de la conocida como **'Oscuridad del Otro Mundo'** , quien según algunos fue lo que provocó un descontrol en los señores elementales que los llevó a cometer actos despreciables a algunos de ellos, y esa energía comienza a manifestarse de la pila de hielos negros.

Pero hay algo más, dentro de la pila de hielos negros se encuentra prisionera una pequeña joven hermosa de la misma estatura que Est de cabello largo rubio, hermosos ojos azules y que aparentaba los 13 años, la misma sin embargo a pesar de tener esos bellos ojos los mismos estaban apagados como si estuvieran sin vida, la pequeña mientras miraba con sus ojos sin brillo empezaba a hacer un extraño canto.

–Za, zaza, zazazaza, za, zazaza * Decía en un extraño canto la chica con una voz angelical y en eso de ella así como de los hielos negros se manifestaba de una gran forma el aura de la oscuridad del otro mundo esparciéndose tanto por todo el interior como por todo el exterior de Zirnitra lo cuál puede verse ya que este poder está provocando que Zirnitra incluso crezca más en tamaño superando a Goku Ozaru quien solo ahora le llega hasta el cuello a pesar de que hace poco estaban casi igualados en tamaño.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Fairy Tail Dragon Civil War Ost – Extended {** **watch?v=QHpg_jaHelw** **}**

– ¡GROAAAAAAAAAAR! * Ruge con furia Zirnitra quien ahora creció no solo en tamaño sino también en poder tratando de zafarse del agarre de Goku Ozaru.

– ¡GRRR! * Gruñía Goku Ozaru al sentir como su oponente se fortaleció enormemente aumentando drásticamente su fuerza.

– ¡Zirnitra ahora es más grande, esa extraña energía que lo rodea debe ser la responsable! * Dice sorprendida y horrorizada al ver como Zirnitra se ha fortalecido lo cual solo significa problemas.

– ¡GROAAAAAAAAAAR! * Ruge nuevamente con furia Zirnitra, sin embargo ahora de su boca estaba una poderosa energía congelante, era el ataque más poderoso de los dragones de hielo, El Aliento de Helo, pero si lo hacía alguien colosal y ahora incluso más poderoso que nunca como Zirnitra claramente tendría un efecto más devastador, y lo peor que lo estaba a punto de hacer a quema ropa contra Goku Ozaru y antes de que el simio gigante pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo Zirnitra finalmente le lanza un poderoso y gigantesco aliento de hielo que claramente era muy superior incluso al unificado que habían usado sus subordinados los dragones de hielos, impactando de lleno en la cara de Goku Ozaru.

– ¡BUGRRRRR! * Ruge de dolor Goku Ozaru mientras en mandado a volar hasta estrellarse contra una sólida pared gigante de hielo para posteriormente produciéndose una gran explosión de hielo destrozando parte de la pared que le cae encima a un tendido Goku Ozaru.

– ¡GROAAAAAAAAAR! * Ruge en pie de guerra Zirnitra sintiéndose victorioso el gigantesco dragón.

– ¡Ese Zirnitra ahora tiene la ventaja! ¡¿Ha matado a ese simio gigante?! * Dice preocupada mientras se cubre de la explosión que hubo Rinslet, por su parte Fenrir empieza a olfatear en dirección al Ozaru y al parecer logró reconocerlo.

– ¡Guau, Guau Guau! * Ladra Fenrir como si demostrara preocupación por el gran simio.

– ¡¿Fenir que sucede?! * Preguntaba Rinslet pero antes de que Fenrir trate de decirle de apoco Goku Ozaru estaba saliendo de los escombros saliéndose como puede del congelamiento en el que estaba envuelto, pero esta vez el hielo estaba rodeado de una tonalidad negra por lo cual ahora el Ozaru no podía descongelarlo de todo con su fuerza por lo cual no puede mover libremente su brazo izquierdo y parte de su cara por el lado izquierdo también está en las mismas, sin embargo el dragón gigante de hielo al verlo inmediatamente fue para atacarlo volando hacia él.

– ¡GROAAAAAAAAAA! * Ruge Zirnitra extendiendo sus alas y como metralletas disparaba sus grandes escamas de dragón congelantes impactando a un Goku Ozaru acrecentando más sus heridas obtenidas en su forma normal cuando fue herido por el mismo oponente.

– ¡UGRRRRRR! * Gruñía de dolor el simio gigante quedando desorientado lo cual no iba a ser desaprovechado por el gran Zirnitra quien vuela hacia él y lo sujeta delas axilas de ambos brazos de frente, y gracias al congelamiento parcial del que fue víctima el Ozaru con los misteriosos hielos negros reforzados no podía zafarse mientras era elevado a grandes alturas por el monstruo gigante volador quien se elevaba cada vez más hasta que empezó a hacer varios giros en círculo( de forma similar al Movimiento Sísmico de Charizard de Pokemon) hasta que finalmente a toda velocidad vuela hacia abajo sujetando a Goku Ozaru a quien finalmente deja caer brutalmente estrellándole fuertemente contra el suelo de la cordillera congelante produciéndose un gran temblor.

– ¡Kyaaaa! * Grita Rinslet mientras el impacto produjo una gran ventisca que casi la manda a volar hasta caer en un precipicio pero es sostenida con los dientes por Fenrir quien la sube en su espalda.

–Gracias Fenrir * Dice Rinslet aliviada y agradecida asintiendo Fenrir.

En Eso desde arriba al ver que Goku Ozaru se movía un poco Zirnitra empezó a volar en dirección hacia Goku Ozaru anteponiendo sus dos gigantescas patas de dragón finalmente cayendo de una forma donde logra un gran doble pisotón en el abdomen de Goku Ozaru causándole un inmenso dolor.

– ¡BUGRRARH! * Dice con dolor Goku Ozaru escupiendo sangre y saliva, claramente Goku Ozaru está desfavorecido ahora debido a las heridas previas que tenía a esta transformación por lo que no puede usar todo su potencial que superaría 10 veces a su poder máximo normal.

– ¡GROAAAAAAAAAR! * Ruge creyéndose ya victorioso Zirnitra preparándose para acabar con la batalla.

Luego se elevaría en el aire para apuntar desde una larga distancia una vez más su gran aliento de hielo que se empezaba a carga su máxima técnica a un Goku Ozaru herido y parcialmente congelado, pero Zirnitra cometió un error al subestimar la fortalezca de un saiyayin ya que Goku Ozaru rápidamente se incorporó poniéndose de pie de un salto a pesar de sus heridas e inmediatamente dio un gigantesco salto yendo directo hacia Zirnitra quien estaba a punto de lanzar su técnica, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer Goku Ozaru le da una fuerte patada derecha con el empeine de sus gigantescos pies directo en la mandíbula lanzándose el aliento de hielo gigantesco hacia el cielo estallando allí y cuando por la gravedad iba a ir de vuelta hacia abajo Goku Ozaru tomó del cuello con su mano izquierda a Zirnitra cayendo ambos directamente hacia la superficie, pero cuando lo hacen el Ozaru hace que Zirnitra caiga directamente de cabeza mientras lo sostiene del cuello produciéndose un enorme cráter donde cayeron ambos gigantes monstruosos mientras Rinslet y Fenrir se protegen del gran temblor.

Ahora Goku Ozaru quien con furia se libera incluso del poderoso congelamiento de hielo negro usando al máximo su fuerza bruta levanta a Zirnitra metiéndole ambas manos suyas entre los dientes con intención de destrozarle por completo la mandíbula sin embargo de nuevo el ser del interior de Zirnitra hace de las suyas

–Za, zaza, zazazaza, za, zazaza * Una vez más canta la misteriosa chica del interior de Zirnitra congelando nuevamente de forma parcial a Goku Ozaru esta vez en el lado derecho de su cuerpo haciendo que suelte a Zirnitra quien le da un potente golpe de garra en el pecho al simio apartándolo de sí, sin embargo con furia el simio nuevamente rompe todo el hielo que lo invadía moverse, parece ser que ese congelamiento divino no podía contra una fuerza bruta tan poderosa, luego de esto ambos monstruos gigantescos se miraban con gran rivalidad.

Y luego ambos fueron contra el otro uniendo cada una de sus manos con las del otro siendo un choque de fuerzas intentando hacer ceder al otro, muy posiblemente quien ceda aquí estaría cerca de perder esta épica batalla de gigantes.

– ¡ROAAAAAAAAAAR! * Rugía desafiante Goku Ozaru.

– ¡GROAAAAAAAAAR! * Rugía desafiante Zirnitra.

Ambos siguen buscando superar al otro sin embargo Goku Ozaru estaba empezando a hacer ceder empujándolo cada vez más y haciéndolo perder terreno, Zirnitra empezaba a desesperarse ya que por más que intentaba no podía empujar al Ozaru por lo que intentó una jugada distinta, intentó con sus dientes morder el cuello del saiyayin, pero lo que él no sabía es que esa jugada lo llevaría directo a su final, Zirnitra dirigía sus grandes colmillos al cuello del simio, pero este lo vio venir y con su mano izquierda sostuvo la parte de arriba de la gran boca del rey dragón del hielo quien se sorprendió ante esto, y luego Goku Ozaru pasó con su mano derecha a sostener los colmillos de la parte de abajo del dragón gigante quien se desesperaba al no poder, finalmente con todas sus fuerzas el Ozaru le abre al máximo de forma forzada al dragón su boca hasta lograr destrozarle la mandíbula dejándosela inutilizable.

– ¡GRUEEEEEER! * Rugía de dolor Zirnitra, sin embargo en su rugido también había miedo, un miedo que no había experimentado ni en la guerra espiritual cuando este participó bajo el mando del Señor Elemental del Agua Iseria Seaward, miedo a morir, en eso Goku Ozaru puso su mano derecha en forma de garra y brutalmente atraviesa el abdomen del dragón gigante quien ahora ruge con más dolor aún ya que siente cada vez más cerca su derrota, todo esto bajo la mirada de sorpresa y horror ante tal brutales escenas seguidas de Rinslet quien se tapa la boca.

Después al sacar sus manos Goku Ozaru extrajo una pila de hielos negros que tenían una forma casi esférica, el simio inmediatamente aplasto con su mano dichas pilas de hielo haciéndolas añicos y así desvaneciéndose la que era la fuente de energía que proporcionaba a Zirnitra el incremento de poder, La Oscuridad del Otro mundo, pero sin que el Ozaru se diera cuenta algo que no fue triturado pero estaba dentro de la pila de hielos cayó al suelo, era el cuerpo de aquella joven que al parecer proporcionaba dichos incrementos de poderes a través de extraños cantos además de ayudar a Zirnitra, sin embargo ahora ella estaba no solo liberada de dichos hielos negros que la aprisionaban, sino que tampoco ya no la rodeaba la oscuridad del otro mundo que se desvaneció al destruirse toda la pila de hielos negros, la misma cayó tendida de espaldas al suelo inconsciente, pero la hermosa chica pequeña rubia inconsciente era alguien que Rinslet reconoció claramente empezando a derramar lágrimas.

– ¡JUDIAAAAAA! * Grita Rinslet con lágrimas ya que era su hermana menor Judía quien estaba aprisionada en el hielo maldito negro de Iseria Seaward y a pesar de eso para sorpresa y shock de Rinslet ella, su hermana estaba allí liberada y tendida en el suelo al alcance de sus manos.

Mientras Goku Ozaru no se percató de esto en lo absoluto ya que solo se concentraba en acabar con su rival Zirnitra tomándole de la cola y empezando a hacerlo girar dándole vueltas y vueltas hasta que finalmente lo lanza hacia el cielo, luego el Ozaru tensa sus músculos, cierra sus puños poniéndolos a la altura de su pecho y abre enormemente su boca empezando a cargarse una enorme energía de ki concentrado en su boca claramente muy superior a cualquier Kame Hame Ha visto apuntando directamente a un indefenso Zirnitra, era una ráfaga potente de ki usada por los Ozarus al llegar a cierto grado de poder, finalmente termina de cargar su ataque y de un rugido lanza su gigantesca ráfaga blanca de su boca que va directamente hacia Zirnitra quien ruge de miedo pero ya no puede hacer nada más que recibir directamente el ataque lo cual ocurre produciéndose la más grande explosión en toda la batalla viéndose por última vez el rostro de sufrimiento de Zirnitra antes de ser reducido a nada debido a ese ataque siendo así su final, Zirnitra El Rey Dragón de Hielo, El Espíritu de la Dominación del Hielo Zirnitra quien participó tanto en la antigua guerra espiritual de los señores elementales como en la guerra del Rey Demonio Salomón contra Areishia ha sido completamente destruido por Goku Ozaru sin posibilidad de retorno al Astral Zero principalmente por ser contaminado por la Oscuridad del Otro Mundo.

– ¡ROAAAAAAAAAAR! * Da un gran rugido victorioso e imponente Goku Ozaru golpeándose su pecho con sus dos manos orgulloso de emerger victorioso en esta gran batalla, esta distracción la aprovecha Rinslet para con Fenrir correr y recoger a su querida hermana menor Judia.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Fairy Tail Dragon Civil War Ost – Extended {** **watch?v=QHpg_jaHelw** **}**

– ¡Ese gran simio lo hizo, derrotó a Zirnitra! * Dice sorprendida Rinslet pero ahora mira con lágrimas a su hermana.

– ¡Judía, mi pequeña hermanita, estás viva! * Dice con lágrimas Rinslet al haber tocado el corazón de hermana escuchando su latido confirmándose que está viva y solamente inconsciente.

Pero en eso Goku Ozaru los olfateó finalmente percatándose de su presencia mirándolos de forma hostil.

– ¡ROAAAAAAAR! * Ruge el Ozaru caminando lentamente hacia donde están Rinslet, Judía y Fenrir quien se antepone a las Laurentfrost para protegerlas.

– ¡No, aléjate monstruo, no me quites por favor a mi hermana ahora que la tengo en mis brazos! * Dice suplicante y con lágrimas Rinslet mientras el Ozaru se acerca hasta que tanto las nubes como la neblina que anteriormente cubrían la luna y se habían despejado ahora nuevamente cubren por completo el cielo tapándose así la visual de la luna, por ende evitando que las ondas blutz de esta sigan manteniendo la transformación Ozaru de Goku por lo que al perder la fuente de poder para eso Goku Ozaru empezaba a gruñir empezando a cambiar nuevamente de forma para sorpresa de Rinslet, empezaba a desaparecer su gran pelaje y a reducirse drásticamente de tamaño, así como sus ojos y su boca adquieran nuevamente una forma humana normal, finalmente desaparece por completo la forma Ozaru regresando por completo Goku a su forma humana quedándose completamente desnudo y cayendo profundamente dormido al suelo boca para abajo, Rinslet no podía creer al ver de quien se trata.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=XGmbvweny4s &list=PL8b_s-KT0rfnRRZi02AtMlHuXYuCeC1Aq&index=3** **}**

– ¡Es Goku, no puede ser, entonces esa bestia era él! ¡Ahora que recuerdo él mencionó que un gran monstruo que aparecía en las noches hacia su hogar con forma de simio gigante asesinó a su abuelo! ¡Entonces era él mismo pero no es consciente de ello! * Dice en shock Rinslet sacando inteligentemente esa conclusión ya que se dio cuenta que por eso Goku no la reconocía, en eso tanto ella con Judia en sus brazos así como Fenrir van donde se encuentra tendido Goku a quien de alguna forma al transformarse en Ozaru se redujeron la gravedad de sus heridas algo, pero no lo suficiente, entonces coloca a Judia delicadamente en el suelo y va a donde está Goku cargándolo como a un bebe.

–Goku No importa si lo hiciste inconscientemente, de alguna forma salvaste a mi pequeña hermana, además me salvaste a mí arriesgando tu propia vida, nunca terminaré de agradecerte esto, Gracias * Dice llorando y emocionada Rinslet abrazando a Goku, luego sacó de la boca de Fenrir unas sábanas que había guardado en una caja y con ellas envuelve tanto a Goku como a Judia poniéndolos al lomo de Fenrir con ella detrás sosteniéndolos y finalmente subieron levemente con Fenrir buscando un lugar para pasar la noche encontrando una cueva donde entran y Rinslet usando espíritus de fuegos pequeños que había domado y almacenado crea una fogata para calentarse, Rinslet mandó a descansar a Fenrir al Astral Zero quedándose ella con Judia y Goku acostados, de los dos claramente Goku era el de peores condiciones ya que aquella fiebre había vuelto en él haciendo que este se muestre agitado mientras duerme, Rinslet pone algo de trapo mojado en su frente pero al parecer no sirve de mucho ya que las heridas son el problema y no posee no posee la caja con medicinas para usarla.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=XGmbvweny4s &list=PL8b_s-KT0rfnRRZi02AtMlHuXYuCeC1Aq&index=3** **}**

–Mi magia curativa que uso con mis manos no es tan buena como la princesa Fianna, no servirá de nada, solo hay un método para sanarlo lo más posible y que quede fuera de peligro * Dice Rinslet preocupada pero en cierta forma luego pone un rostro con determinación y a la vez sonrojo fue y alejó un poco a su hermana Judia como si quisiera evitar que vea lo que está a punto de hacer a toda costa.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=Nkx_I4rFmbs** **}**

Y extrañamente Rinslet empezaba a desprenderse de sus zapatos, medias y uniforme por completo quedando en ropa interior, y finalmente también se desprende de toda su ropa interior dándose una gran vista de su bello y sensual cuerpo, especialmente sus pechos, Rinslet estaba completamente desnuda y sonrojada mientras también mira el cuerpo desnudo y bien entrenado de Goku.

–Bueno, esta es la única forma de salvarle de que sus heridas arriesguen su vida, nunca he hecho esto pero si me han enseñado de forma teórica el método aunque es muy vergonzoso, dudo que me anime a usar este método con nadie pero lo haré por ti ya que eres mi compañero de equipo y quien salvó la vida de mi hermanita * Dice sonrojada y de forma tsundere Rinslet rodeándose de una energía azul en todo su cuerpo y acostándose boca para abajo encima de Goku quien estaba acostado de espaldas, Rinslet lo abraza y de alguna forma empieza a imbuir su magia curativa en el cuerpo de Goku, quien poco a poco se va rodeando de ella al mismo tiempo que Rinslet se sonroja más al tener su cuerpo desnudo pegado al de Goku también desnudo respirando un poco agitada, el proceso está dando poco a poco resultado ya que el sangrado de Goku está terminando y las peores heridas se van cerrando poco a poco lo cual sorprende a Rinslet ya que los resultados de esta magia espiritual de curación no suelen ser tan rápidos.

–Sus heridas más graves están de alguna forma alivianándose, generalmente el proceso tarda más en lograr algo pero parece que él es diferente * Decía en voz baja Rinslet recordando cuando Goku volvió a la normalidad de su forma Ozaru.

–Eres alguien distinto Goku, quedó demostrado desde el momento que descubrimos tu cola, pero eso no importa * Dice sonrojada Rinslet con una serena sonrisa en cierta forma aliviada ya que su método de curación está siendo un éxito y Goku de apoco se va recuperando saliendo de un riesgo mayor, sin embargo algo pasaría que dejaría en shock a Rinslet y es que Goku empezaría a mordisquear el cuello de Rinslet que lo tenía cerca de su boca, en cierta forma al parecer lo confundía con comida en sus sueños, sin embargo Rinslet amplió los ojos.

–Q ¡¿Qué haces Goku?! ¡Awn! * Dice excitada Rinslet debido a que Goku le mordisqueaba y lamía el cuello, quizás entre niños esto solo sería un gesto juguetón sin nada más que eso, pero aquí hablamos de jóvenes que ya están en otra etapa, y a pesar de que Goku tenga la mentalidad de un niño Rinslet aun siendo una inocente doncella claramente no, la misma no se toma para nada esto como algo infantil ya que ella ya es una chica joven y no una niña por lo que este gesto inconsciente de Goku le da una sensación extraña.

–N ¡No, G Goku no hagas eso! ¡AH! * Grita ahora Rinslet excitada y su cara ahora está totalmente sonrojada y con excitación mientras su cuello era mordisqueado y lamido, en eso al parecer ella apretó los dientes de molestia por la acción considerada indecente de Goku apartándolo colocándolo acostado en el suelo sosteniéndole de los hombros y quedándose en sentada en encima de la entrepierna del mismo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=Nkx_I4rFmbs** **}**

– ¡Te dije que no lo hagas Goku! ¡¿Qué rayos haces en una situación así pervertido, que clase de mujer crees que soy?! ¡Soy una princesa casta de los Laurentfrost! ¡¿Y tú me haces esto en mi propio territorio, en mi propio hogar cerca de mi pequeña hermana queriendo aprovecharte de mí y mi buena voluntad?! * Dice en voz alta enfadada y en un modo tsundere Rinslet respirando agitadamente con sonrojo hablándole en la cara a un Goku que claramente no la oye al estar dormido.

Rinslet empezaba a temblar con su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido como si algo como un interruptor se hubiera activado dentro de ella al recibir ese jugueteo inconsciente de un Goku dormido que le daba el impulso de hacer algo que ella trataba de aguantarse pero ya no podía más, algo parecido a lo que sucedió con Claire cuando arregló su amistad con Goku poco antes del ataque a la academia Areishia.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=Nkx_I4rFmbs** **}**

– ¡Maldita sea Goku, que conste que esto es tu culpa, tendrás que hacerte responsable! * Dice muy sonrojada, excitada y respirando agitadamente Rinslet.

De repente se dejó caer encima de Goku presionando sus sensuales pechos con el pecho varonil de Goku y empezó a besuquear el cuello del saiyayin de baja estatura dándole algo parecido a un beso adulto pero en el cuello, al parecer Rinslet no puede controlarse a sí misma.

– ¡Uwm, Uwm! ¡Eres un pervertido Goku, mira que provocarme a mí hacer esto, te voy a disciplinar plebeyo! *Decía completamente excitada fuera de sí Rinslet mientras seguía con su lengua y labios besuqueándole el cuello a Goku quien sin embargo lejos de mostrar un rostro impuro o pervertido en el rostro solo reía tiernamente como si simplemente sintiera cosquillas, pero esto no lo vio Rinslet quien al parecer estaba dispuesta a llegar lo más lejos que se puede llegar en esta situación sin importarle nada.

– ¡Agradece, Uwm, que estoy haciendo esto contigo, Uwm, eres el primero y el único! * Dice excitada y respirando agitadamente Rinslet mientras seguía besuqueándole el cuello a Goku, pero ahora paso del cuello al abdomen del mismo, claramente Rinslet estaba completamente dispuesta a todo en aquel momento mientras le besuqueaba el abdomen al saiyayin y cuando abría la boca para cambiar del abdomen a una zona más baja y noble de la intimidad del saiyayin se detuvo respirando aún de forma agitada, estuvo a punto de llevar su boca a la entre pierna de Goku pero justo en ese momento algo dentro de su ser la detuvo apartándose de golpe de Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=Nkx_I4rFmbs** **}**

– ¡No puedo creerlo, estuve a punto de hacer algo muy indecente con él, no de hecho lo hice pero incluso iba a llegar más lejos si mi conciencia no me detenía! * Dijo respirando cansada Rinslet mientras ponía sus brazos debajo de sus pechos avergonzada y sonrojada para luego calmarse.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball GT- Soundtrack 12{** **watch?v=ebguLYz3tBo &list=PL5E81A9D16B7DC8AE&index=12** **}**

–Al final fui yo la que quiso aprovecharse de la situación, parece ser que los rumores sobre tu cara de ángel que causa perversión en las chicas no es del todo falso, indirectamente eres pervertido Goku * Dijo avergonzada Rinslet mientras observaba el rostro dormido plácidamente de Goku, luego la misma emitió una sonrisa.

–Ahora lo comprendo, al principio solo me acerqué a ti para arrebatarte de Claire solo para molestarla, pero luego fuiste agradándome más y más a tal punto de que me preocupé cuando tú y Claire pelearon generando eso la posibilidad de que te alejes de nuestro equipo con lo cual no seguiría viéndote mucho * Dice sonriendo y sonrojada Rinslet.

–Luego observaba como te veían con el tiempo Claire, Est, Fianna y Ellis claramente como algo más que un compañero de equipo o un amigo, yo pensé que yo sería diferente pero….. * Dice Rinslet sonriendo sonrojada para luego agacharse y darle un beso muy cerca de los labios a Goku siendo en el costado derecho de la cara del pequeño guerrero para luego al terminar lo mira sonriente sonrojada acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.

–No sé si las demás lleguen realmente a verte de este modo, pero yo sí; Porque yo estoy enamorada de ti Goku, y esto que hiciste por mí y mi hermana hoy, sumado a tu personalidad me lo han hecho entender, en verdad te amo * Dice con una reluciente sonrisa y sonrojo Rinslet mientras acaricia la cabeza de Goku para luego acostarse cerca suyo abrazando la cabeza de Goku contra sus sensuales pechos y tapando a ambos con la sabana para finalmente dormirse de esa forma.

Rinslet final ha admitido para sí misma sus sentimientos por Goku, sin embargo las demás del equipo Scarlet al parecer también sienten lo mismo por el valiente saiyayin, ¿Cómo el equipo Scarlet sobrellevará esto ahora que falta cada vez menos para el Gran Torneo Festival del Blade Dance?

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball GT- Soundtrack 12{** **watch?v=ebguLYz3tBo &list=PL5E81A9D16B7DC8AE&index=12** **}**

* * *

 **/Mientras Tanto en Teocracia Alphas, Castillo Base del Equipo Inferno/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

Rubia estaba pensativa en la sala de reuniones de la agrupación mientras observaba la cabeza congelada de Arneus que lo tenían en una repisa como un trofeo.

–"La misión fue un éxito, con esto el Santo Reino de Lugia ha perdido terreno para hacerse con el poder pero dudo que se queden con los brazos cruzados" * Dice seria en su mente Rubia Elstein.

–"Claramente esa Milennia no es más que un títere que maneja otros títeres, el cerebro detrás de los actos de ese reino es su misterioso gobernante, ¿pero quién es?, Sjora dijo que el espíritu demoniaco que enfrentó al Señor Tao Pai Pai era un enviado del Santo Reino de Lugia que obedecía no solo a Milennia, sino principalmente a quien gobernaba ese reino y lo fundó, ¿pero quien lo fundó? debo averiguar más sobre ello ya que ese misterioso ser puede llegar a ser un problema mucho más serio que Son Goku, debo ganar el Blade Dance, quizás así obtenga más respuestas" * Dice pensativa Rubia.

–En pocos días cuando todos estén disponibles organizaré nuevamente una reunión para hablarles sobre este punto a los demás, tal vez El Señor Tao Pai Pai cuando luchó contra ese espíritu obtuvo más pistas * Dice hablando consigo misma Rubia.

La rivalidad entre el Santo Reino de Lugia y El Equipo Inferno se hace cada vez más hostil.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

* * *

 **/Hace unas horas, Ciudad Academia/**

4 Chicas se encontraban huyendo hacia un bosque, eran ni más ni menos que las desertoras traidoras caballeros Sylphid que hace pocos días formaron equipo con Velsaria en las clasificatorias para entrar en el Gran Torneo Festival del Blade Dance y que se metieron con Ellis e irrespetaron la memoria de Rakka y Reishia para que junto a su líder sufrieran una derrota humillante y total contra el Equipo Scarlet, las mismas huían de las autoridades del imperio ya que claramente usar sellos malditos era algo prohibido que puede llevar a juicio a la persona que podría obligarle a tener que pagar una multa millonaria, horas de trabajo comunitario y hasta algunos años en prisión dependiendo de la situación, algunas de las que fueron clientes de Vivian tuvieron que sufrir una de las dos primeras opciones, pero al parecer estas 4 corrían el riesgo de sufrir lo último, o sea ir a prisión por lo que escaparon del hospital antes de que sean llevadas a detención, pero luego de correr un tiempo se detuvieron cansadas de huir.

–Creo que nos alejamos lo suficiente * Dice cansada Clarissa.

–Sí, seguramente los perdimos * Dice cansada y algo temerosa Lune.

–Espero que ya no nos encuentren * Dice cansada Esmeralda.

–La verdad de ninguna forma quiero ir a prisión * Dice cansada Iska, y luego de un tiempo todas descansaron pero de repente Iska y Esmeralda miraron de forma hostil a Lune y Clarissa.

– ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? * Pregunta extrañada Clarissa.

–Sí, nos miran de una forma extraña * Dice también confundida Lune.

– ¡Nos enteramos de que ustedes hablaron mal de nosotras antes de su duelo! * Dice enojada Esmeralda.

– ¡Sí, nos trataron de débiles! * Dijo molesta Iska.

– ¡Jah! ¡¿Acaso mentimos?! ¡Ustedes siempre estuvieron detrás de nosotras, de hecho no tenían un lugar propio hasta que formaron un grupo de nuestro lado, por eso perdieron miserablemente! * Dice con burla Clarissa.

– ¡Sí, deberían agradecernos, sin nosotras ustedes no serían nada y probablemente tendrían que lamerle la suela de los zapatos a Ellis Fahrengart para ser algo! * Dice con burla Lune.

– ¡¿En serio?! ¡Lo dicen las dos que fueron fácilmente apaleadas por la propia Ellis Fahrengart frente a todos! * Dice ahora con burla Iska.

–A veces la hipocresía no tiene límites * Dice de forma fría Esmeralda.

– ¡¿Qué dicen?! * Dice en voz alta enfadada Clarissa.

– ¡¿Quieren probar quienes son las más fuertes aquí?! * Dice molesta Lune y ella junto a Clarissa sacan sus waffes.

– ¡Por mí no hay ningún problema! * Dice sacando su waffe y seria Esmeralda.

– ¡Veremos quienes son las débiles! * Dice molesta y sacando su waffe Iska estando a punto de empezar una pelea interna entre las ex integrantes del Equipo Velsaria, pero antes de que empiecen alguien aparece cerca de ellas que viene caminando lentamente, y cuando todas voltean se sorprenden de ver que es una de los Números quien es la más popular de todos ellos.

–Dame Lurie * Dicen las 4 temerosas ya que los llamados Números son caballeros espirituales con potestad de arrestar y mandar a detención a quienes cometan crímenes lo cual Dame Lurie está autorizada a hacer, pero esta no demuestra ningún rostro estricto como suelen demostrar los pertenecientes a esa unidad, sino que demuestra una reluciente y cálida sonrisa.

– ¡Estaban aquí chicas, me alegra que ya estén mejor después de su combate! * Dice alegre Lurie.

En eso las 4 se arrodillan ante ella en señal de súplica.

– ¡Por favor Señora Lurie Lizaldia no nos arreste ni nos delate! * Dice inclinada cortésmente en súplica Clarissa.

– ¡Sí, si nos atrapan y nos arrestan será una gran vergüenza para nuestro orgullo de nobles! * Dice suplicante Esmeralda.

– ¡Nosotras solo queríamos poder para ser fuertes! * Dice suplicante Lune.

– ¡Por favor tenga piedad de nosotras, usted que es la más bondadosa de los números por favor perdónenos y no nos entregue! * Dice suplicante Iska, este gesto provocó un supuesto gesto de sorpresa de Lurie.

– ¡¿Pero chicas, como creen que yo les haría algo así?! ¡Me rompen el corazón, vamos pónganse de pie, si son nobles con orgullos no deben inclinarse así ante mí, yo no valgo eso! * Dice con un rostro de tristeza y preocupación Lurie sorprendiendo a las 4 quienes se ponen de pie.

– ¡¿No nos va a entregar?! * Preguntan sorprendidas la 4 Sylphid desertoras.

– ¡Por supuesto, es una injusticia que pretendan arrestarlas sin comprender el porqué de sus acciones, hay veces que no coincido con lo estricto de nuestra política pero no puedo oponerme, sin embargo su caso me conmovió, por eso vine a ayudarles! * Dice con una cálida sonrisa Lurie conmoviendo a las chicas que una ídolo suya que está en la privilegiada posición de los poderosos números se digne a ayudarles.

– ¡¿En serio nos va ayudar a salvarnos de las autoridades?! * Pregunta con leves lagrimas Clarissa.

– ¡Así es, no las entregaré, incluso las ayudaré a obtener de una forma lo que buscan, obtendrán el poder para ser más fuertes! * Dice sonriendo Lurie sorprendiendo a las 4.

– ¡¿Nos dará poder?! * Dice sorprendida y emocionada Lune.

– ¡Sí, y será mejor que esos sellos malditos que utilizaron! * Dice alegre Lurie.

– ¡¿Mejor que los sellos malditos?! * Preguntaron al mismo tiempo sorprendidas y emocionadas Iska y Esmeralda.

– ¡Así es, no perderán de nuevo de esa forma, así que alégrense! * Dice sonriente Lurie emocionando a las 4.

– ¡Gracias Dame Lurie, no sabe lo mucho que significa para nosotras que nos ayude! * Dice muy feliz Clarissa y las 4 se inclinan cortésmente varias veces en agradecimiento.

– ¡No es nada, es un placer ayudar a los que me necesitan! * Dice sonriendo serenamente Lurie conmoviendo a las 4.

– ¡¿Y díganos señorita Lizaldía, como nos hará fuertes?! * Pregunta feliz y entusiasta Lune a lo que Lurie guarda silencio por unos segundos.

– ¡No es mucho la verdad! ¡¿Lo quieren saber?! * Pregunta alegre Lurie.

– ¡Sí! * Dicen alegres las 4 jóvenes ex Sylphid.

– ¡Nada importante, solo tengo que hacerlas perder su humanidad, convertirlas en mis conejillos de indias para mis experimentos haciéndolas pasar por un espantoso sufrimiento y convertirlas en los títeres soldados del Santo Reino de Lugia! * Dice con una sonrisa reluciente y alegre Lurie a lo que en principio las 4 se alegraron pero luego analizaron bien las palabras horribles que acabaron de escuchar quedándose en shock con la boca abierta y sudor en su frente pero luego todas empezaron a reír.

–Jajajaja ¡Que buena broma Dame Lurie, usted sí que es divertida como siempre, sí que nos asustó! * Dice riendo Clarissa al pensar que lo que dijo Lurie era broma.

– ¡Sí, por un momento me la creí! Jajajaja * Ríe también Lune creyéndolo una broma.

– ¡Hasta yo que no suelo reírme mucho por los chistes me río de esto porque es gracioso! * Dice riéndose Esmeralda.

– ¡Sí! ¡Fue una buena broma! Jajajaja * Dice riendo Iska.

–Jajajaja ¡Es cierto, suelo hacer este tipo de bromas para alegrarles el día con quienes hablo! * Dice también riendo Lurie para luego dejar de reír aunque manteniendo su reluciente sonrisa.

–Pero ahora no bromeo, lo que dije no es ninguna broma, es 100 por ciento real, los que les mencioné es lo que debe hacerse si quieren fortalecerse, no hay otro modo * Dijo aún con su cálida sonrisa Lurie lo cual provocó que las 4 dejaran de reír poniendo incluso una cara de mayor espanto que antes ampliando sus ojos, sudando en su frente y abriendo con miedo la boca.

–E ¡¿Entonces lo decía enserio?! * Dicen al mismo tiempo las 4 con temor.

–Así es * Dice sonriendo calmadamente Lurie y las 4 se quedaron temerosas ante lo escuchado.

–P Pensándolo bien, declinamos su oferta Dame Lurie, no estamos preparadas para ello * Dice temerosa con una sonrisa nerviosa Clarissa.

–S Sí, le agradecemos mucho que quiera ayudarnos pero pasar por eso es demasiado * Dice temerosa con una sonrisa nerviosa Lune.

–A Agradecemos mucho sus buenas intenciones pero por ahora pasaremos, ya buscaremos otro modo de fortalecernos * Dice nerviosa y temerosa Esmeralda.

–M ¡Muchas Gracias pero creo que es mejor que nos vayamos! * Dice sonriendo nerviosa y temerosa Iska y todas se inclinan cortésmente dando la espalda a Lurie y retirándose, pero Lurie ocultándose sus ojos entre sus cabellos emitió una sonrisa maligna soltando un poderoso instinto asesino que paralizó a las 4 quienes voltearon a ver a Lurie que ahora se rodeaba de un aura roja carmesí.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=XiN5aLZ4VHM** **}**

–Creo que malinterpretaron las cosas, nunca dije que podían negarse a eso, sus días de libertad terminaron hoy, ahora serán mis conejillos de indias y estarán al servicio del Santo Reino De Lugia quieran o no, les recomiendo que no se opongan y puede que sufran menos * Dice fríamente y con una sonrisa psicótica Lurie mientras lentamente caminaba hacia ellas quienes ampliaron con temor sus ojos al sentir una naturaleza tan poderosa que superaba bastante incluso a Velsaria, las 4 entonces empezaron a correr y huir desesperadamente pero Lurie no les iba a dejar escapar corriendo a una súper velocidad colocándose en el camino de las 4 ex Sylphid.

– ¡No por favor, no nos haga eso Dame Lurie! * Dice con temor y lágrimas Clarissa.

–Le prometemos no hacer más cosas malas, mándenos a prisión si quiere pero no nos haga algo como eso * Dice llorando de miedo Lune.

–Jajajajaja ¡Tontas, su destino ya fue decidido desde el momento en que las encontré, ya les dije que le soy fiel al Santo Reino de Lugia y no a los Números, y lo siento pero en esto no puedo complacerlas aunque me supliquen ya que necesito continuar con mis experimentos en beneficio de mi señorita Milennia y nuestra ama! * Dice Lurie acercándose con intención asesina Lurie y las 4 al no tener opción prepararon todos sus waffes para luchar contra Lurie, pero claramente sería inútil ya que ni las 4 son el oponente indicado para alguien tan monstruosamente poderoso.

– ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! * Se escuchaba el grito de las 4 en un vistazo lejano del bosque.

Y en menos de 2 minutos después las 4 ex Sylphid yacían tendida derrotadas y ensangrentadas a los pies de Lurie con sus waffes desvaneciéndose desconociéndose si están muertas o inconscientes mientras Lurie las miraba con una pequeña cuchilla la cual hace desaparecer.

–Bueno, ya tengo 4 sujetos nuevos de pruebas * Dice sonriendo malignamente Lurie cuando aparentemente suena su cristal espiritual donde sus colegas Números le avisan que el emperador Arneus fue asesinado dejándola en shock debido a lo que representaba Arneus para el Santo Reino de Lugia y como esto afectaría a los intereses de ellos cortándose la comunicación.

– ¡Rayos! ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?! ¡Le dije a la señorita Milennia que ese idiota era un inútil, se lo dije! No me queda de otra más que ir a la capital de este imperio, ni modo, tendré que esconder a estas cuatro para luego llevármelas al Santo Reino para experimentar con ellas * Dice fríamente y molesta Lurie quien se lleva a las 4 hacia algún lugar para esconderlas y luego pasar a dirigirse a la capital.

Mientras se iba Milennia también se comunicó con ella haciéndole saber su enfado con Lurie tratando de calmarla consiguiéndolo un poco, Milennia le avisa que hará una reunión con el Señor Alexandros y los restantes Ángeles Caídos, y le ordena que ella disimule en la capital para que nadie sospeche nada con Lurie aceptando esto y cortándose la comunicación.

Al parecer las cosas se han complicado para el Santo Reino de Lugia por culpa de Tao Pai Pai y Rubia.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=XiN5aLZ4VHM** **}**

* * *

 **/Palacio De la Luz, Capital Santa de Alexandria, Santo Reino de Lugia/**

En el hermoso palacio de gobierno del Santo Reino de Lugía se iba a llevar a cabo una reunión entre los espíritus demoniacos conocidos como los 5 Ángeles Caídos, Milenia Sanctus y quien era la persona quien los gobernaba a todos, El Señor Elemental Sagrado, Alexandros quien además de ser el gobernador absoluto del Santo Reino de Lugia en secreto también es el líder de los Señores Elementales siendo considerado el más poderoso de todos, sin embargo 2 personas no se encontraban presentes, una por obvias razones que es Dark Bones quien fuera destruido y exterminado por Tao Pai Pai y la otra persona es la propia Alexandros quien aún no aparece para sentarse en su majestuoso trono de gobernante.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=92j6Upy71Ak** **}**

–Como que nuestra ama se está tardando * Dijo sonriendo despreocupada una mujer alta voluptuosa de pelo y ojos negros teniendo alas negras de ángel que si bien no son tan bellas como las de Restia tampoco son feas como las de Dark Bones, y lleva puesto un vestido negro sin mangas revelando bastante su escote, ella aparenta los 30 años.

–Oye no digas eso en voz alta, ¿Qué no vez que la señorita Milennia se encuentra allí? * Dice reprendiendo a la mujer voluptuosa otra mujer la cual tiene el pelo corto también siendo igual de alta que la anterior pero sin tener una gran figura curvilínea pero luciendo una armadura negra brillante de batalla que cubre todo su cuerpo y sus alas eran igual de horribles además del mismo aspecto que las de Dark Bones, sus ojos eran de un rojo sangre teniendo una mirada fría, ella aparenta los 25 años.

– ¡Vamos, relájate Reihart! * Dice sonriendo la voluptuosa de pelo largo negro.

–Reihart tiene razón, la señorita Milennia no está de buen humor ahora * Dice una chica alta que aparenta los 17 años, buenos pechos y caderas, pelo largo rubio hasta la espalda y fríos ojos azules, lleva puesto un hermoso kimono púrpura, con un obi rojo atado en forma de gran lazo a su espalda, la misma tiene una mirada sin emociones al estilo kuudere, y sus alas son parecidas a la mujer peli negra voluptuosa.

–Bueno, si tú lo dices Tama(es la Tama o Tamamo No Mae de Onamori Himari pero en su verdadera forma mostrada en el manga del mismo) * Dice con una sonrisa relajada la pelinegra voluptuosa.

– ¡Vaya, están muy habladoras chicas! ¡Si siguen así harán enfadar a la señorita Milennia y a la Señorita Alexandros que está por llegar! * Dice una hermosa joven alta con la misma estatura que las demás que aparenta los 17 años, con enormes pechos y buenas caderas, cabello rubio claro ondulado largo hasta la cintura, orejas puntiagudas como la de los Elfims, con hermosos ojos azules brillantes llenos de vida a diferencia de los fríos de la llamada Tama, y usa una cinta azul que está atada detrás de su cabello, su atuendo es bastante revelador consistiendo en un simple paño que se extiende desde un cuello mullido hasta sus tobillos, cubriendo la mayor parte de su frente con ropa de estilo similar en sus muñecas y piernas, complementada con bragas blancas; la tela es estrecha, dejando al descubierto los lados de sus grandes pechos, dejando su espalda con la mayoría de sus piernas completamente expuestas, su naturaleza suelta también deja su piel propensa a una mayor exposición cuando se mueve rápidamente, lo extraño es que a diferencia de sus compañeros ella posee bellas y angelicales alas blancas a pesar de ser un espíritu demoniaco creado por el poder de la oscuridad del otro mundo como había mencionado Dark Bones en su pelea contra Tao Pai Pai.

–Jejeje ¡Mil disculpas comandante de los ángeles caídos, Liala! * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa la voluptuosa de pelo negro a su superior que comanda a los 5 ángeles caídos, llamada Liala(es la Liala de Shinmai Maou No Testament).

–Está bien, está bien, después de todo tú eres la más joven entre nosotros por lejos así que no importa mucho * Dice Liala estirándole tiernamente su mejilla izquierda a la peli negra como si fuera su hermana menor a pesar de que esta luce bastante más joven que la peli negra quien se zafa de esa muestra de cariño avergonzada.

– ¡Oiga superior no me trate como una niña por eso, es vergonzoso! ¡¿Se da cuenta de que de que usted luce mucho más joven que yo?! * Dice avergonzada cómicamente la peli negra.

–Jajajaja ¡Lo siento! * Dice riendo cómicamente Liala mientras Reihart emite una gota de sudor en la nuca debido a la personalidad de ese par.

–"Esas dos no tienen remedio" * Dice en su mente Reihart.

– ¡Ya estuvo bien de sus juegos, yo también suelo divertirme pero este no es el momento! * Dice enojada Milennia quien estaba en silencio pero se hartó del escándalo, claramente no estaba de buen humor y al escucharla la miraron sorprendidas ya que muy pocas veces se le vio así a la pequeña loli.

–Le ruego que nos disculpe señorita Milennia, pero ¿podría explicarnos cuál es el problema en cuestión? * Pregunta curiosa Liala quien a pesar de ser la superior de las otras tres es quien más relajada luce y no se deja intimidar por el tono de Milennia.

–Prefiero hacerlo cuando llegue nuestra ama * Dice Milennia seriamente y en eso se sintió un aura sagrada blanca y bella en forma esferica aparece en el trono de gobernante, era una aura que no era maligno pero sin embargo tenía un poder concentrado enorme sumamente superior al de Restia en su 100% pero a diferencia de esta, este poder no lucía hostíl e impuro sino todo lo contrario, era sagrado lleno de vida y brillante.

–Finalmente nuestra ama ha llegado * Dice seria Milennia seria.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=92j6Upy71Ak** **}**

El aura sagrada de a poco iba disipándose hasta que finalmente lo hace, aunque no se veía el rostro de la persona, se podía ver que estaba sentada en el trono, su vestimenta consistía en una sagrada y brillante armadura blanca pura con algunos bordes azules en partes donde hay telas de ceda y dorados en las partes metálicas junto a la mayor parte que es blanca pura, se podía ver como resaltaban sus grandes pechos cubiertos por los metales de la armadura aunque pudiéndose ver que tenía largos cabellos dorados con una piel blanca delicada como la nieve, y llevaba casco blanco brillante con borde dorado que cubría su cabeza y parte de la frente de la misma sin taparle el rostro, de lo que se ve su estatura es la misma que Ellis y Rinslet cuya apariencia es de una chica de 16 años(su armadura es más o menos parecida a la de Athena Sasha de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas aunque no tan llamativa y dejando ver más de sus pechos) y aunque no se ve su rostro oculto por una sombra se intuye que es inmensamente hermosa, al aparecer ella todas allí se arrodillan cortezmente.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=vEs_dOu2B_Q** **}**

–Es un placer tenerla de vuelta querida ama Lord Elemental Sagrado Alexandros * Dice con una sonrisa Milennia mientras las demás asienten con Alexandros simplemente asintiendo el saludo con cabeza en silencio.

–B Bueno, ahora que está aquí supongo que podemos empezar la reunión si me lo permite * Dice cortésmente Milennia sin embargo se sorprendería de que Alexandros levantó sus manos como interrumpiendo a su mano derecha.

– ¿Qué ocurre mi ama? * Pregunta intrigada Milennia cuando por primera vez Alexandros se disponía a hablar.

–Discúlpame por interrumpirte Est pero yo seré quien hable ya que sé absolutamente lo que vas a decir, pude escuchar y ver lo que tú hoy gracias a eso * Dice con una voz angelical y tierna Alexandros hablando por primera vez sorprendiendo a todas por sus palabras, hay que resaltar que es bastante extraño que llame Est a Milennia lo cuál luce misterioso(créanme eso pasa en la novela y es canon, específicamente en el volumen 19 la llama así, mismo número de este capítulo del fanfic, qué coincidencia ¿no?), y lo que señaló Alexandros a Milennia era una mariposa blanca pequeña que estaba en la espalda de esta, era un diminuto espíritu que servía para el espionaje y que es utilizado por Alexandros comprendiendo así la situación Milennia haciendo cortésmente un gesto con la mano para que la misma proceda.

– Bien, pues le diré que nuestro, digamos doble agente Arneus Ray Ordesia quien funcionara como un títere a nuestro control que apoyábamos política y monetariamente para que llegara a ser el nuevo emperador del Imperio Ordesia y que de hecho en el día de mañana iba a asumir el cargo ha sido asesinado durante un ataque a la capital de dicho imperio * Dijo calmadamente Alexandros sorprendiendo a las 4 miembros de los Ángeles Caídos mientras Milennia solo se queda en silencio molesta por lo acontecido.

– ¡No puedo creerlo, pero se supone que era un fuerte candidato a suceder en el trono a su padre! ¡¿Cómo es posible que la seguridad de ese lugar no pudiera impedirlo?! * Preguntó molesta y sorprendida Reihart quien de las 4 Ángeles Caidas es quien más enserio se toma este asunto.

–Hicieron una táctica de ataque masivo de espíritus demoniacos de bajo y medio nivel que fungió como distractor para los caballeros imperiales y números, así ellos se dispersaron no pudiendo proteger en conjunto al señor Arneus, además de que también protegían al actual emperador, esa dispersión representó una enorme oportunidad de oro para el enemigo la cual no desaprovecharon ya que seguramente fue un plan elaborado de ante mano * Dice calmadamente y de forma analítica Alexandros entendiendo perfectamente del tema ya que además de ser la más poderosa de los Señores Elementales también era una maestra de la táctica por excelencia siendo la más inteligente de todos.

– Vaya, eso fue una táctica inteligente, sin embargo coincido con Reihart, la seguridad de ese imperio fue débil, no puede explicarse que no hayan podido detener a los asesinos * Dice molesta aunque más calmada que Neihart, Tama.

–No fueron varios los asesinos, de hecho, una persona fue la que provocó la distracción y se trata de la princesa Sjora Kahn de Teocracia Alphas * Dice seriamente Alexandros.

–Fiuuu ¿Entonces en esto está metido Teocracia Alphas? Esto sí que es algo bien gordo * Dice sorprendida aunque tomándoselo con algo de humor la peli negra voluptuosa ganándose una mirada molesta de Milennia que le dio escalofríos.

–Ciertamente tienes razón, si se enteran de que alguien del Teocracia Alphas participó en esto, peor aún, la hija del gran Jerarca que lo gobierna una guerra entre ambas naciones irremediablemente podría estallar * Dice con seriedad Alexandros.

– ¿Podría? ¿Por qué solo podría? * Pregunta Liala curiosa.

–Arneus era odiado a muerte dentro del imperio Ordesia, ¿crees que así de fácil querrían todos arriesgar su vida en una absurda guerra por vengar a alguien tan infame y odiado? Además es mejor no hacer algo tonto como pasarle dicha información al imperio Ordesia para colaborar a que estalle una guerra entre ellos * Dice Alexandros analíticamente.

– ¿Y porque su majestad? Pensé que a usted le importaba estallar una guerra de cualquier tipo * Dice seria Reihart.

–Quizás, pero una guerra como esta terminaría muy pronto, ya que para empezar Teocracia Alphas perdería de forma aplastante y rápida, principalmente porque Sjora Kahn y los verdaderos responsables solo se apartarían de dicha guerra * Dice analíticamente Alexandros sorprendiendo a todas por sus palabras menos a Milennia.

–Lo cual nos lleva a que Sjora no hizo esto en complicidad con su imperio, sino trabajando para alguien más, y esa es La Reina de la Calamidad quien traicionó al Imperio Ordesia, Rubia Elstein * Dijo seriamente Alexandros y las demás también se pusieron serias al escuchar ese nombre.

– ¿Con que esa Rubia es la responsable intelectual de esto? * Dice seriamente la peli negra voluptuosa.

–Así es, y como iba diciendo, mientras Sjora Kahn provocó la distracción, un solo asesino realizó el trabajo del asesinato * Dijo seriamente Alexandros sorprendiendo a todas las Ángeles Caídas.

– ¡¿Uno solo, quien puede haber sido tan hábil?! * Pregunta estupefacta Reihart.

–Esta persona mató a varios caballeros imperiales, y venció a dos de los Números de los cuales mató a uno quien era también un doble agente nuestro conocida como Dame Lechkir * Dice seriamente Alexandros sorprendiendo aún más por tal hazaña a las 4.

–Y mató a Dis Pates y a su creador miembro de los 5 Ángeles Caídos y de los 13 Ejecutores, por ende compañero de ustedes 4, El Rey de las Parcas Dark Bones * Dice seriamente Alexandros dejando en shock a las 4 al enterarse de que su compañero había muerto.

– ¡¿EEEEH?! * Decían las 4 sorprendidas.

– ¡¿Dark Bones fue derrotado y asesinado?! * Pregunta sorprendida Liala.

–Así es, pude verlo con una de mis mariposas, está muerto y lo hizo ese asesino ya que después de matar a Arneus el con su compañera huyó, pero Dark Bones lo persiguió, tuvieron una pelea mortal la cual la perdió Dark Bones * Dijo fríamente Alexandros sorprendiendo bastante las 4.

–Suponía que pasó eso ya que no sentía su presencia con mi ojo * Dijo Milennia seriamente tocando su parche.

Todas quedaron con un silencio leve ante tal sorpresa de la muerte de su único compañero masculino.

– ¿Quién lo hizo Lord Alexandros? * Preguntó seria la peli negra voluptuosa a lo que Alexandros volteó a mirarla.

–El Asesino Número Uno del Mundo, El Mundialmente Famoso Tao Pai Pai * Dijo con total frialdad Alexandros sorprendiendo a las 4 pero por sobre todo a la peli negra voluptuosa que se quedó con la boca abierta.

– ¡¿Él?! * Dijo en shock la peli negra que no salía de su asombro a lo que Alexandros dio una sonrisa irónica.

–Tú lo conoces en cierta forma, ¿oh no Lucy Rose? * Pregunta fríamente Alexandros dejando en más shock a la peli negra voluptuosa Lucy Rose, sí, es la misma Lucy que tuvo algo con Tao Pai Pai en el pasado de donde concibieron a Greyworth siendo esta la madre de la directora de la academia espiritual Areishia, la misma estaba con sudor en su frente.

– ¿Qué pasa Lucy, no harás una de tus bromas o chistes sobre esto? * Dice fríamente Milennia ya que el asesino era el padre de la hija de Lucy quien luego empezó a reír irónicamente.

–Jejeje ¡Me han tomado desprevenida, pero era de esperarse que él lograra eso ya que por algo es el asesino número uno del mundo! ¡Y no se preocupe, lo que tuve con él fue algo sumamente pasajero!* Dice riendo irónicamente Lucy.

–"¡Pero que tonta es Lucy! ¡¿Qué no ve que la Señorita Milennia y La Maestra Alexandros están muy molestas con ese hombre?!" * Dice molesta y temerosa en su mente Reihart.

–Tienes razón, solo alguien como él podía hacer eso y en cuanto a lo otro no te preocupes * Dijo seria Alexandros suspirando de alivio.

–En síntesis, Tao Pai Pai fue el responsable directo de acabar con una operación política exitosa de años, y justo cuando teníamos el imperio Ordesia en el bolsillo, él por órdenes de Rubia mandó a la basura nuestra oportunidad que difícilmente se presente de esta forma de nuevo * Dice calmadamente Alexandros lo cuál sorprendía a todas ya que a pesar de ser un asunto muy grave la misma no desataba su ira por este fracaso.

–Perdone que se lo diga mi ama, pero ¿no está molesta? * Pregunta respetuosa Milennia a lo que Alexandros para sorpresa de todas empezó a reir.

–Bu Jajajajajajajajaja * Ríe a carcajadas Alexandros.

–¡Sí estoy algo molesta, pero no como ustedes temían que estaría, quizás no nos apoderaremos del Imperio Ordesia como hubiéramos querido pero hay otras formas de hacerlo, e incluso para lo que quiero lograr , y si no logramos eso no es demasiado el problema! * Dice sonriendo Alexandros aliviando a todas.

– ¡Es cierto, hay más de un método, y además la tenemos a usted, El Señor Elemental más fuerte de nuestra parte! * Dice sonriendo Milennia.

–Así es, no me molesta la muerte de Arneus, lo que me molesta es…. * Dice Alexandros dejando de reír y poniendo una expresión fría que dio miedo a todas sintiendo el enorme poder que al ser tan enorme las hacía temblar e incluso les dificultaba respirar.

–Que unos simples mortales como Tao Pai Pai y Rubia Elstein intervengan en mis planes, especialmente el primero, un maldito anciano con el corazón sumamente impuro, lleno de maldad, es asqueroso y no lo digo por su apariencia, sino por su interior, es un ser completamente impuro que merece ser erradicado del mundo que quiero crear * Dice fríamente Alexandros para luego calmarse y guardar silencio por poco tiempo hasta que decidió a hablar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=vEs_dOu2B_Q** **}**

–Pero bueno, ya nos ocuparemos de ellos en el futuro mandándolos al otro mundo como se merecen, lo bueno es que sabemos quiénes son y luego tomaremos la decisión de cómo hacerlo, y por supuesto también se lo informaremos en su debido tiempo a los Kills, ahora los Ángeles Caídos pueden retirarse, necesito hablar a solas con Est, y descuide, veremos como solucionamos la vacante dejada por Dark Bones* Dijo ahora relajada Alexandros aliviando a sus subordinadas quienes ahora se retiraban con una Lucy que tenía una expresión seria en el rostro dejando así solas a Alexandros junto con Milennia.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VTGnYgDrLQs** **}**

–Ahora a otro asunto mejor y menos fastidioso, Est, me dijiste que organizarías un duelo del Blade Dance entre nuestro equipo número uno comandado por Luminaris y el Equipo Scarlet del Imperio Ordesia ¿no es así? * Dice sonriendo Alexandros.

–Sí mi ama, es algo que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo porque quiero que nuestro As del Blade Dance Luminaris se enfrente al As que representa al Imperio Ordesia cuyo equipo terminó número uno en su ranking e invicto, Son Goku * Dice con una sonrisa Milennia habiendo también recuperado su buen humor al igual que su ama y generando una extraña sonrisa en Alexandros.

–Ya veo, un duelo amistoso, suena interesante * Dice sonriendo Alexandros.

–Sí, será 3 vs 3, uno a uno por lo que será el mejor de tres, esa es mi idea, también serviría para quedar bien en cierta forma con ese imperio * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Milennia ante lo cual sonríe Alexandros.

–Me parece interesante, ¿y ya has decidido el lugar donde se llevará a cabo? * Preguntó Alexandros sonriendo.

–Bueno, eso aún no lo decidí * Dice poniendo el dedo índice derecho en su boca con duda Milennia.

–Hazlo aquí en esta ciudad * Dijo con una sonrisa Alexandros.

– ¿Aquí? ¿Está segura? * Preguntó Milennia curiosa.

–Sí, quiero ver en persona a Son Goku, después de todo lo vengo siguiendo desde que llegó aquí en esta parte del mundo* Dice con una sonrisa de malicia e incluso algo seductora Alexandros.

– ¿Usted ya sabía de su existencia…? ¡Ah, es cierto, lo sabe por eso! * Dice Milennia primero sorprendida pero luego riendo maliciosamente.

–Efectivamente, me enteré que Greyworth Cien Mails lo trajo a estas tierras por recomendación de Uranai Baba, a la vez sé que él es discípulo de Kame Sen'nin quien a su vez fue discípulo de Mutaito, se especializa en el uso del combate cuerpo a cuerpo y también de la manipulación del Ki * Dijo con una sonrisa alegre Alexandros.

– ¡Vaya, había escuchado algo de eso pero aun así me sorprende que él pueda manipular el Ki, pensé que era un arte ya perdido en la historia! * Dice sorprendida con estrellas en sus ojos como una niña Milennia.

–Efectivamente además de que este joven logró hazañas como terminar segundo en el Tenkaichi Budokai y derrotar solo a la organización terrorista conocida como La Patrulla Roja * Dice calmadamente con una sonrisa serena Alexandros.

– ¡Increíble, ese pequeño es asombroso, realmente es interesante! * Dice sorprendida y alegre Milennia.

–También derrotó a Tao Pai Pai, uno de nuestros objetivos a destruir, él trabajó con la Patrulla Roja * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Alexandros.

–Jajajaja eso sí que me gusta oírlo, pero digame ama, ¿Por qué Greyworth lo trajo? * Pregunta curiosa y sonriente Milennia.

–Para derrotar al Equipo Inferno liderado por Rubia Elstein y por ende a Tao Pai Pai * Dice con una sonrisa Alexandros .

–Jajajaja ¡Suena muy conveniente para nosotros! * Dice alegre Milennia.

–Bueno está decidido, traeremos a ese chico a nuestra nación como un invitado de honor, además en el futuro podemos sacar provecho de él, que en cierta forma con la perdida de Dark Bones será aún más necesario * Dice sonriendo Alexandros.

–Así es, yo también había pensado eso, será divertido verlo * Ríe alegre Milennia.

–"Son Goku, Tao Pai Pai, dos seres completamente opuestos y rivales pero que aunque te caigan bien o mal son interesantes, aunque claramente me atrae Son Goku" * Dice sonriendo seductoramente al nombrar a Goku Alexandros.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VTGnYgDrLQs** **}**

¿Cómo se encargará Alexandros junto a sus subordinados de Los 13 Ejecutores y ¿qué interés tiene en Goku?, no hay que olvidar que Ren Ashdoll le mencionó a Goku que debe cuidarse de este espíritu quien es el más poderoso de todos ¿Por qué será?

* * *

 **/ Al día siguiente muy de mañana, Ciudad Ostdakia, Capital del Imperio Ordesia/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Awou0qICSB8** **}**

La Carrosa de Fianna finalmente llegó a su destino, pero al salir quedaría en shock con lo que veía, varios daños en una ciudad que suele lucir muy elegante e impecable, algunos caballeros imperiales heridos y otros muertos, era una vista de un claro caos que ocurrió hace poco.

– ¡¿Qué, que significa esto, que ocurrió aquí?! * Dice en shock y en alerta Fianna, en eso su chofer anciano quien también estaba sorprendido por tal escena se inclinó cortésmente ya que un político importante del imperio se hacía presente para recibir en persona a Fianna, el mismo le hizo una seña al chofer que él se encargaría de ella por ahora asintiendo el mismo y yéndose, el político era un anciano de pelo blanco largo hasta la cintura más una larga barba, trayendo un traje blanco con corbata azul, el mismo era tan alto como Greyworth.

–Princesa, me alegra que haya llegado bien * Dice cortésmente el anciano.

– ¡Primer Ministro Conrad! ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?! ¡Se supone que habría una reunión internacional hoy pero esto….! * Dice alterada Fianna.

–Cálmese su alteza, por obvias razones todo eso fue suspendido, ya avisamos a todos los que iban a ser invitados, la reunión fue completamente suspendida * Dice serio el Ministro Conrad tratando de calmar a Fianna.

– ¡Eso no es lo importante, quiero saber que ocurrió aquí! * Dice fuertemente Fianna aún alterada.

–Está bien pero debe mantener la compostura, no sé cómo usted se tomará esto pero aun así… * Dice dudoso el anciano.

– ¡Haré lo posible pero dígamelo por favor! * Dice alterada Fianna.

–Bien, primero que nada sufrimos un ataque masivo de espíritus demoniacos, miles de hecho invadieron la ciudad obligando a movilizar tanto a caballeros imperiales incluyendo a los Números que estaban en la ciudad, así como a otros para que protejan a los políticos, especialmente al emperador Ugust y a el príncipe Arneus, su hermano mayor señorita.

–Ya veo ¡¿Y cómo están ambos?! * Pregunta nerviosa Fianna.

–El emperador sufrió una descompensación por todo lo ocurrido, sin embargo su vida no corre peligro y en unos días seguramente será dado de alta, por suerte no sufrió un ataque directo ni fue dañado por los atacantes * Dice seriamente Conrad haciendo que Fianna de un suspiro de alivio.

–Ya veo, eso me alivia, ¿Y el príncipe Arneus? * Pregunta Fianna seria creyendo que Conrad le respondería que también estaba a salvo, sin embargo Conrad se quedó en silencio lo cuál extrañó a Fianna.

– ¿Qué pasa Conrad, donde está mi hermano, está con mi padre? * Pregunta seriamente Fianna, sin embargo Conrad seguía en silencio.

– ¡¿Señor Conrad donde está mi hermano?! * Pregunta Fianna molesta y algo alterada lo cual hace que el mismo dé un suspiro.

–Bueno, no sé cómo decirle esto, la realidad es que todo este ataque masivo de espíritus demoniacos fue una simple distracción del enemigo para poder infiltrar a un asesino para tratar de matar a alguien importante, y no era su padre ya que nadie fue a por él, sino para matar al propio príncipe Arneus, señorita; el asesino mató a varios caballeros imperiales que trataron de impedírselo, dejó inconsciente a la Número Dame Virrey, y mató a la guarda espaldas personal del príncipe, Dame Lechkir * Dijo seriamente y de forma fría Conrad dejando con la boca abierta a Fianna de que alguien completamente solo pudiera lograr tal hazaña, pero en cierta forma nerviosismo por lo que faltaba por escuchar.

–Y con ello el asesino después de despejarse el camino…. * Dijo seriamente Conrad ante una Fianna que estaba cada vez más nerviosa por lo que iba a escuchar.

–Mató al Príncipe Arneus dejando su cuerpo sin cabeza * Dijo fríamente y de forma seria Conrad dejando a Fianna con la boca abierta y temblando en shock.

La persona que más a odiado toda su vida, quien más lo ha humillado y mal tratado tanto física como mentalmente, incluso antes de que Rubia la traicionara, la persona que más la despreció incluso en algún momento posiblemente la quiso muerta, a quien no le importaba entregarla de forma forzada como una dama de compañía para ancianos millonarios de baja calaña una vez que asumiera de emperador; quien era su propio hermano, su propia sangre, Arneus Ray Ordesia había sido asesinado, estaba muerto, Fianna al escuchar eso seguía en shock.

–Señorita Fianna, sé por todo lo que usted pasó por su culpa, yo y mucha gente también lo sufrimos, sin embargo le puedo asegurar que la facción que estábamos en su contra no tuvimos nada que ver, nosotros siempre queríamos operar en la ley y jamás cometeríamos un acto tan barbárico como este matando incluso gente que no tenía nada que ver poniendo en riesgo vida de inocentes, yo a pesar de todo sus corruptos actos en nuestra contra y del pueblo no le deseé la muerte siquiera, sin embargo si para usted fuera diferente se entendería debido a todo lo que él le hizo pasar ya que usted fue su peor victima * Dijo seriamente Conrad.

–No te preocupes Conrad, jamás sospecharía ni de ti ni de tu gente que siempre se preocupan por hacer bien las cosas, sin embargo yo no soy tan inocente, ya que a diferencia tuya yo sí le deseé la muerte por todo lo que me hizo * Dijo de forma fría Fianna, sin embargo esto no sorprendió a Conrad ya que el se esperaba esa respuesta.

–Sin embargo… * Dice Fianna ahora temblando extrañando a Conrad y luego al ver bien su rostro Conrad puede ver lágrimas en el rostro de Fianna.

– ¡¿Por qué me siento así?! ¡Este hombre fue la peor persona que conocí, fue una mala persona que me hizo daño y le deseé la muerte por ello, entonces…! * Dice Fianna ahora claramente llorando.

– ¡¿Por qué no me siento feliz ni satisfecha?! ¡¿Por qué me siento incluso culpable por haberle deseado la muerte si yo lo odiaba Conrad, y porque estoy llorando?! * Dice Fianna abrazando a Conrad quien a lo largo de su vida fue como una figura paterna para ella y el mismo le correspondía el abrazo acariciándole la cabeza.

–Porque usted princesa tiene buen corazón, a pesar de lo malvado y corrupto que era el príncipe Arneus y de todo el daño que le hizo, en el fondo usted lo quiso muy posiblemente teniendo una ciega fe de que él abandonaría el camino del mal, usted es humana Fianna, su corazón puro y bondadoso jamás le permitiría sentir satisfacción por la muerte de su propio hermano sin importar como sea este * Dice Conrad también emitiendo lagrimas ya que le conmovía la pureza de Fianna.

– ¡Oh Conrad, por favor llévame a verlo! * Dice llorando Fianna a lo que Conrad negaba con la cabeza.

–No señorita, no le recomiendo, el cuerpo quedó en tan mal condición que no puedo permitir que usted vea algo tan horrible * Dice Conrad negándose a que Fianna vea algo tan horrible.

– ¡Conrad por favor, solo quiero verlo una vez! * Dice Fianna insistiendo a lo que resignadamente Conrad asintió llevándola dentro del palacio Nefescal y en una cama se encontraba el cadáver envuelto en una sábana blanca, Fianna quitó la sabana viendo tan horrible estado al no tener su cabeza, pero tenía los mismos rasgos como lunares en la manos tal como Arneus lo tenía, el mismo traje elegante que este siempre usaba, los mismos accesorios, definitivamente era él, su hermano, inmediatamente Conrad tapó el cuerpo muerto.

–No lo vea más por favor su alteza * Dice triste Conrad.

–Lo sé, es él sin duda, ¿y mi padre, como se tomó esto? * Preguntó Fianna preocupada.

–Como le dije, se alteró bastante y casi su problema de salud recae pero no pasó a mayores * Dijo Conrad seriamente.

–Es cierto, ya me lo dijiste * Dijo Fianna con una sonrisa triste cuando de repente recordó algo en su mente, las palabras de Rubia.

– **'Nunca negocies con el Santo Reino de Lugia, es un reino que quiere apoderarse de este imperio, pero no te preocupes, hoy perderán su principal nexo que los iba a ayudar a cumplir ese fin'** *Decía Rubia ayer cuando conversaron lo cual indicaba una cosa.

–"R Rubia ¿Fuiste tú quien orquestó esto? * Dice en su mente con la boca abierta en shock Fianna no pudiendo creer que Rubia llegara tan lejos, pero esto encajaba perfectamente, sin embargo ella no haría nada de eso público primero porque no tenía pruebas y segundo porque a pesar de todo ella aún ama a Rubia como a una hermana mayor por lo que sería incapaz de entregarla de esa forma a pesar de todo.

–"¡Goku, te necesito a mi lado querido, tú eres el único que me puede ayudar a superar todo esto!" * Dice Fianna triste en su mente al necesitar a su lado a su amado Goku para ayudarle a lidiar con esto.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Awou0qICSB8** **}**

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto Cordillera de Kiria de los territorios Laurentfrost/**

Goku, Rinslet y Judia estaban dormidos hasta que finalmente Rinslet despertó bostezando, luego al ver a Goku quien dormía a su lado le tocó la frente comprobando que ya no tenía fiebre y sus heridas más serias desaparecieron, Goku estaba casi completamente curado por lo que Rinslet lo miraba sonriendo sintiendo ternura al verlo dormido para que luego ella se levante y se ponga toda su ropa vistiéndose así de vuelta, pero al mismo tiempo Goku también despertó bostezando para luego ver a Rinslet.

– ¡Buenos días Rinslet, no entiendo que pasó ya que lo último que recuerdo es que estaba peleando contra ese monstruo y me hirió! * Dice alegre y confundido Goku.

– ¡Buenos días Goku, en realidad después de eso tú te levantaste y con todo lo que te quedaba de fuerzas le diste un fuerte golpe en el estómago, aparentemente le acertaste un punto débil ya que el espíritu se deshizo, así lo derrotaste así que no te preocupes! * Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa Rinslet ocultando claramente a Goku que se transformó en un simio gigante.

–Ya veo, no recuerdo eso pero si tú lo dices seguramente así pasó Jijiji * Dice Goku alegre suspirando Rinslet para que luego se sonroje y voltee de golpe confundiendo a Goku.

– ¡Goku, necesitas ponerte algo, no puedes estar desnudo! * Dice sonrojada Rinslet.

–Jijiji ¡Es cierto a las mujeres les altera si estoy sin ropa, bueno dile a ese lobo que me dé mis cosas! * Dice Goku alegre asintiendo Rinslet e invocando a Fenrir ordenándole que le dé sus cosas a Goku lo cuál este hace escupiendo la misma y Goku de su bolso saca una capsula arrojándola al suelo sorprendiendo esto a Rinslet ya que de la mini explosión salió una caja la cuál Goku abre teniendo allí otro uniforme de la academia espiritual Areishia con zapatos con medias incluidos poniéndose todo eso Goku estando nuevamente vestido.

– ¡No sé por qué perdí mi uniforme de esa academia como se llame, pero me alegra tener otro igual! Jijiji * Dice alegre Goku moviéndose con sus clásicos estiramientos.

– ¡Además ya me siento mucho mejor y todo gracias a ti Rinslet! Jijiji * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa sonrojando a Rinslet.

– ¡No es para tanto, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer! * Dice sonrojada de forma tsundere Rinslet, en eso Goku se percata de que una chica rubia y pequeña yace dormida en el suelo.

–Oye Rinslet ¿Quién es ella, no es caso la misma de la foto que me dijiste que teníamos que ayudar? * Pregunta curioso Goku, a lo que Rinslet responde con una cálida sonrisa.

–Sí Goku, ella es mi querida hermana menor Judia, por alguna extraña razón apareció congelada en el estómago de Zirnitra pero tú al golpear al espíritu la rescataste tal como prometiste, ella ahora está inconsciente por haber estado tanto tiempo en ese estado, pero está a salvo gracias a ti * Dijo sonriendo serenamente Rinslet mientras observaba a su pequeña hermana para luego observar a Goku quien se sentía confundido.

– ¿Yo? Pues no recuerdo aunque seguramente cuando ella salió del estómago de ese dragón gigante yo ya perdí el conocimiento, ¡Pero bueno, al menos todo salió bien y tu hermanita está a salvo! Jiji… * Riendo Goku pero fue interrumpida por Rinset quien le dio un fuerte abrazo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– ¡Gracias por esforzarte tanto por mí y por cumplir con tu palabra Goku! * Dijo emocionada Rinslet a lo que Goku solo sonríe.

–¡No es nada Rinslet, tu eres mi amiga y yo no dudaría en ayudarte! * Dice Goku sonriendo soltándolo así Rinslet.

–Bueno, debemos seguir nuestro camino * Dijo Goku sonriendo con Rinslet asintiendo.

Fenrir cargaba en su espalda a Judia mientras Goku venía con Rinslet a su lado saliendo así todos de la cueva colocándose cerca del camino a seguir hacia arriba, pero justo cuando iban a seguir se escuchó un grito a lo lejos.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **/eGTWa-55XGI** **}**

– ¡Onee-sama estás aquí, y también Judia nee-sama está a salvo contigo! * Grita a lo lejos una niña que viene con una chica detrás de ella ambas montadas en un ave gigante blanco parecido a un halcón gigante completamente blanco como la nieve, la pequeña aparentaba los 12 años de edad, llevaba un vestido blanco con negro en el abdomen y una cinta azul con moño atada en su cabeza dándole una clara apariencia infantil de niña, su cabello era largo hasta la mitad de su espalda y de color rubio dorado claro como el de Rinslet y Judia, sus ojos eran verdes claros, la misma pequeña con un hermoso rostro tenía una sonrisa reluciente, y su estatura era prácticamente la misma que Goku quizás superándolo por muy poco pero siendo más baja que Est, aunque claramente era como una mini Rinslet.

– ¡Mireille! * Grita alegre Rinslet al ver a quien es su hermanita menor, Goku la vio extrañado pero luego recordó que ella también estaba en la foto que vio recordando que tenía esa misma sonrisa alegre, el ave gigante descendió al suelo bajándose de su espalda la pequeña yendo a correr hacia Rinslet dándole un abrazo en su abdomen.

– ¡Te extrañé mucho onee-sama! * Dice emocionada y alegre Mireille.

– ¡Yo también mi pequeña hermana y mira pudimos de alguna forma rescatar a Judia, y en eso Mireille suelta a Rinslet yendo a abrazar a una inconsciente Judia con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– ¡Judia nee-sama me alegra que volvieras con nosotros, estoy tan feliz! * Dice con lágrimas y alegría Mireille conmoviendo a la chica que la había traído, a Rinslet y alegrando a Goku, luego de un tiempo Mireille soltó a su hermana.

– ¡¿Quién salvó a nuestra querida hermana onee-sama?! * Pregunta alegre Mireille.

– ¡Fue él, la persona de quien te hable que es mi amigo y compañero de equipo, Son Goku, pero todos le decimos Goku! * Dice alegre Rinslet señalando a Goku haciendo que Mireille se voltee a mirarlo.

– ¡Hola Soy Goku, mucho gusto! Jijijiji *Dice alegre Goku por lo que Mireille puso una gran sonrisa y sonrojo al verlo corriendo hacia un Goku sorprendido saltando hacia él dándole un gran abrazo mostrándose que a diferencia que con Rinslet si está casi a la altura a Goku aunque mínimamente superándolo un poco.

– ¡Tú eres Goku onii-sama, estoy muy feliz de conocerte, onee-sama me habló mucho de ti, eres pequeño pero muy lindo! * Dijo muy alegre cerrando los ojos Mireille mientras pega sus mejillas con la de Goku deslizándola de arriba abajo para shock de Rinslet e incluso celos.

– ¡Oye tú...! * Dice Goku con un puchero a Mireille.

– ¡Mireille, eres una dama de la familia Laurentfrost, no puedes mostrar esos comportamientos con un chico que acabas de conocer! * Dice avergonzada y molesta Rinslet.

–Jajaja ¡No importa, además él debe acostumbrarse a esta muestra de cariño porque pronto Goku onii-sama será miembro de la familia Laurentfrost! *Dice Mireille alegre confundiendo a Goku.

– ¿Yo? * Preguntó confundido Goku.

– ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo Mireille?! * Pregunta sonrojada Rinslet.

– ¡En tus cartas por la forma en que hablabas de él claramente querías eso! * Dice sonriendo Mireille.

– ¡No digas eso a los cuatro vientos, y ya suéltalo! * Dice sonrojada y avergonzada Rinslet.

– ¡Pues tienes que apresurarte y no ser tan lenta, de lo contrario tal vez sea yo quien se lo quede para traerlo a nuestra familia! Jejeje * Dice alegre Mireille dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla de Goku demostrando que está encantada con él confundiendo a este.

– ¡No hagas eso! * Dice con celos y sonrojo Rinslet.

–"No entiendo que sucede, las chicas sí que son extrañas" * Dice confundido Goku mientras sigue siendo abrazado por Mireille.

–Buenos Días Mi Lady, vayamos todos a la mansión Laurentfrost por favor * Dice una joven que aparentaba los 27 años con el cabello largo negro con ojos del mismo color vistiendo de maid, siendo de hecho la maid principal de los Laurentfrost.

–Buenos días Natalia, está bien, vayamos todos * Dijo con voz de mando asintiendo toda llevándose a Judia, Rinslet, Goku quien seguía siendo abrazado por Mireille aunque ahora en su hombro izquierdo para molestia de Rinslet y Natalia con Fenrir enviado al Astral Zero de vuelta, se dirigieron todos a la mansión Laurentfrost.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **/eGTWa-55XGI** **}**

¿Cómo le irá a Goku conociendo la casa de las Laurentfrost? ¿A pesar de ser tan joven la pequeña Mireille pretende meterse en la pelea por Goku? ¿Cómo sobrellevará Fianna todo lo acontecido en su familia real? ¿Qué interés tiene Alexandros en Goku? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.

* * *

 **Goku:** ¡Hola Soy Goku! ¡Cielos pero que casota, este lugar claramente compite con el hogar de Bulma y las hermanitas de Rinslet son agradables, aunque la más pequeña no deja de pegarse a mí! ¡No te me pegues!, Pero bueno, espero que regresemos pronto para entrenar todos ya que vamos a pelear contra los más fuertes en el Torneo Dance ese y debemos prepararnos, Esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance, ¡No se lo pierdan!

* * *

 **Hola de Nuevo, Soy KidGokuSupremo y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo; bueno quería decirles que tengo la intención de hacer algo para que tengan participación en una votación que haré sobre algo importante en la historia.**

 **La Votación es sobre, ¿Quién será la primera chica de la historia que le robe el primer beso en los labios a Goku?**

 **Las opciones son:**

 **1- )Claire Rouge.**

 **2- )Rinslet Laurentfrost.**

 **3- )Fianna Ray Ordesia.**

 **4- )Ellis Fahrengart.**

 **5- )Rubia Elstein.**

 **6- ) Est o Terminus Est.**

 **7- )Mireille(si ocurre esto será a modo humorístico cómico, no en un momento serio).**

 **8-) Restia Ashdoll.**

 **9- )Leonora Lancaster.**

 **10- )Muir Alenstarl**

 **Elijan a su gusto una de las 10 para ver quien será, quien tenga más votos gana, solo se vale elegir a una ya que ese es el objetivo, ojo, esto no es para que haya ninguna principal para Goku ni nada de eso, esta encuesta solo sirve para el primer beso de Goku y ya. Si por ejemplo votaron pero emiten otro comentario cambiando su elección está completamente permitido, son totalmente libres de elegir. Tienen tiempo para votar hasta que suba el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic, o sea bastante, una vez subido dicho capítulo automáticamente doy por cerrada la votación y la chica con más votos gana el honor de ser la primera en besar en los labios a Goku.**

 **¡Diviértanse eligiendo y participando de este juego amigos, les saluda su amigo KidGokuSupremo y Buena Suerte!**


	20. El Otro Punto Débil del Ki 100 porciento

**Hola Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fanfic, espero que lo disfruten y también espero sus comentarios para que emitan sus opiniones del capítulo o cualquier duda que tengan sobre el mismo lo cual serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo.**

Antes de empezar doy por cerrada la votación sobre quien será la que le dé el primer beso a Goku en este fanfic y aquí lo tengo.

 **Estos son los que votaron:**

 **juanan231283: Rinslet(privado)**

 **twisterblake2015: Rinslet(privado)**

 **Momodu62290** **: Rinslet.**

 **Carlosmiguelsoto: Mireille.**

 **DreitXG: Est.**

 **Izagi No Kami: Rubia.**

 **bryanardr23121999: Claire.**

 **Ezequiel Sierra: Claire**

 **alexzero: Claire**

 **Resultados:**

 **Mireille 1 voto**

 **Rubia 1 voto**

 **Est 1 voto**

 **Rinslet 3 votos**

 **Claire 3 votos**

¡Guau! Tenemos un empate entre justamente las dos mejores amigas, Rinslet y Claire con 3 votos cada una ¿Quién diría que en la primera votación que hago en un fanfic habría un empate, pues es así, ustedes lo han elegido así, por lo que de alguna forma les tocará compartir al mismo tiempo el primer beso del saiyayin, pues así será; sin embargo en cuanto al resto de los votos, donde Est, Mireille y Rubia recibieron un voto cada una, quizás no le darán a Goku su primer beso, pero no serán en vano y los tendré en cuenta de alguna forma para algo en el futuro con el saiyayin así que no se preocupen, así está la cosa y muchas gracias a todos por votar, este juego fue un éxito con bastante participación, y veremos si en el futuro nos toca hacer algo así de nuevo. Muchas Gracias.

Ahora analizaré el capítulo anterior:

 **La Transformación de Goku en Ozaru y su pelea contra el Dragón Gigante de Hielo Zirnitra:** Disfruté bastante haciendo esta parte, es la que más disfruté de hecho ya que es la primera vez que hago una pelea de gigantes y creo que quedó bien, como sabrán Zirnitra es un villano canon de las novelas de Seirei Tsukai No Blade Dance, aunque yo decidií adelantar su aparición para que sea el primer oponente de Goku Ozaru, incluso dejar el link del soundtrack Dragon Civil War fue bastante adecuado para esa épica pelea de gigantescos monstruos.

 **El Momento Echi romantico de Goku y Rinslet:** Pues hasta antes de ese capítulo ambos no habían tenido una interacción tan profunda, Goku interactuó con todas profundamente menos con ella y aquí lo hizo con creces, y pues creo que recibió buenos comentarios lo cual me agrada bastante, y pues les asegura que habrán más momentos así XD.

 **La Aparición del Señor Elemental Sagrado Más Poderoso, Alexandros:** No olviden a este personaje quien actualmente es la antagonista principal en la novela ligera, su personalidad me recuerda bastante a Sosuke Aizen y sumado a su inteligencia, su inmenso poder la hacen un enemigo muy de temer, quizás el peor enemigo de todo Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance de hecho.

 **La Aparición de Leonora Lancaster:** Ojo también con este personaje que de entrada busca una rivalidad con Goku, tiene bastante en común con Ellis, pero bastante más fuerte, añadiendo a esto que está muy motivada al escuchar de alguien como Goku por lo que se someterá a un entrenamiento intensivo que claramente la harán mucho más poderosa que el canon de la novela ligera; y algo que tiene en común con Goku es que disfruta bestialmente las batallas de una forma parecida a los saiyayins, sé lo que les digo.

Ahora responderé a los comentarios:

 **Momodu62290** **:** Gracias por el apoyo amigo y tu voto fue registrado.

 **juanan231283:** Muchas Gracias por el apoyo de siempre y tu voto en el privado por Rinslet quedó registrado; y en cuanto a tu comentario, pues sí, Zirnitra al tener que lidiar contra el Goku Ozaru, aún si este estaba herido estaba destinado a desaparecer XD, y en cuanto a Rinslet, pues las waifus rubias son siempre ardientes XD. Muchas Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Carlosmiguelsoto:** Gracias por apoyar y tu voto quedó registrado.

 **twisterblake2015:** Muchas Gracias por el apoyo de siempre y tu voto en el privado quedó registrado.

 **DreitXG:** Mil gracias por el apoyo amigo y tu voto quedó registrado.

 **bryanadr23121999:** Muchas gracias por amigo y tu voto quedó registrado, en cuanto a tu consulta de Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live, sí la estoy siguiendo, de hecho hace poco saqué dos capítulos seguidos, puedes ir a verla y dejar algún comentario.

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo de siempre y tu voto quedó registrado. Ahora en cuanto a tus sugerencias de fanfics, todas las tendré en cuenta y las guardaré en una capeta de sugerencias y la que mejor vea pues le haré un fanfic, o bien puede que haga un multicrossover en el futuro quizás convirtiendo ese fanfic en el sucesor de este fanfic, y en cuanto a tu opinión sobre el capítulo, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y Kamisama reconstruyó la Luna ya que esta es importante para la Tierra, y el como Dios de la misma no puede dejar a la Tierra sin ella, creo que algo parecido lo explicó en el canon, ya que como sabes, el reconstruyó la luna que luego usó Gohan para transformarse de niño y Piccolo de nuevo destruyó. Mil gracias por el apoyo.

 **Izagi no Kami:** Muchas Gracias por el apoyo amigo y tu voto quedó registrado. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta pues sí, pero no necesariamente estas tienen que ser las únicas XD. Mil agradecimientos por el apoyo de siempre amigo.

 **alexzero:** Mil Gracias por apoyar y tu voto está registrado, déjame decirte que tu voto ayudó a que Claire le empatara a Rinslet que por bastante tiempo tenía ventaja, y Claire te lo agradece XD. Y en cuanto a tu opinión del fanfic, me alegra que te haya encantado lo de Goku Ozaru, en cuanto a Est, pues más adelante amigo, no quiero espoilearte así que estate atento XD; y pues sí, Goku es un Don Juan sin siquiera saberlo XD. Gracias por apoyar.

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance**

 **Capítulo 20: El Otro Punto Débil del Ki 100%.**

* * *

 **/Teocracia Alpha/**

Kamito se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos en su cuarto pensando y recordando lo que habló tanto con Restia como con Muir

 **/Flashback/**

Nos encontramos en el día que Kamito despertó, precisamente en el cuarto de Muir donde Kamito y la pequeña estaban sentados en el borde de la cama, y pues estaban conversando sus cosas, donde Muir le explicaba a Kamito que Rubia le dio un hogar y pues se sentía más apreciada aquí que en su pueblo natal, y que en la Escuela de la Instrucción lo cual aliviaba a Kamito, y pues así seguían conversando sobre sus cosas además de recordar el pasado juntos.

– Entiendo, pues estoy feliz de que te haya ido mejor aquí * Dice Kamito sonriendo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hW9wDDenvp8** **}**

– ¿Pero sabes? De los sujetos más interesantes que Muir vio, y que probablemente sean de los pocos que valen la pena en este mundo absurdo es Hermanito Menor * Dice sonriente Muir.

– ¿Hermanito Menor? * Dice confundido Kamito.

– ¡Sí, ese llamado Son Goku, fue increíble como luchó contra Restia de esa manera, hubieras visto la batalla, fue impresionante, a medida que luchaba se iba haciendo más fuerte y de alguna forma logró empatar contra Restia a pesar de que ella luchó con todo! * Dice Muir sonriente.

–Sí, es cierto, eso es lo que dijeron y me sorprendió bastante cuando lo escuché * Dice Kamito sonriendo nerviosamente.

–Sí, y por eso será divertido jugar con él, Muir quiere ser quien se encargue de él, pero Muir no se opondrá si Hermano Mayor lo hace portando a la espada Vorpal de Restia * Dice Muir sonriente.

–Está bien, veré que puedo hacer, sí es como dices seguramente es alguien muy interesante de conocer * Dice Kamito sonriendo mientras acaricia la cabeza de Muir quien acepta gustosa esto.

– ¡Claro, después de todo tú ganaste el anterior Blade Dance, así que hazte más fuerte y enfréntalo, yo sé que tú puedes hermano mayor, será muy interesante que hermano mayor y hermanito menor peleen! * Dice Mui alegre.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hW9wDDenvp8** **}**

Y así conversaron por un buen rato, hasta que Kamito dejó descansando a la pequeña para luego salir de la habitación e ir a la de Restia quien lo esperaba.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=AuMKoY2KEhU** **}**

–Te esperaba Kamito * Dice sonriendo Restia alegre.

–Yo también quería hablar contigo Restia, puedo notar que la maldición que te mantenía debilitada se ha ido por completo, estás tan fuerte como antes * Dice Kamito sonriendo.

–Bueno, en parte fue por tu estrepitosa muerte, verás, esos Señores Elementales fueron quienes hicieron eso, o al menos es lo que nos dieron a creer * Dice con una sonrisa calmada Restia.

–Sí, lamento que eso haya ocurrido y a la vez haber provocado que te haya afectado tanto * Dice Kamito triste.

–Así es, me afectó mucho, demasiado, en cierta forma por eso odie a la humanidad por su debilidad, y que esa debilidad te matara apartándote de mi lado * Dice triste Restia.

– ¡Un momento Restia, no olvides que poco antes que yo enfermara tú ya te habías apartado de mí abandonándome! * Dice molesto Kamito habiendo recordado que efectivamente luego del Blade Dance que ganaron juntos lo abandonaron.

–Hay muchas cosas que desconoces con respecto al Gran Torneo del Blade Dance que ganamos Kamito, y con un destino que tú tenías, que incluso en la escuela de Instrucción sabían por lo cuál te ponían en un nivel de peligro mayor al de Muir, un destino para el que mi propia creadora me preparó para ayudarte * Dice seriamente Restia.

– ¡Espera ¿Qué?! ¡Vayamos por parte, explícame sobre eso a lo que yo estaba destinado! * Dice Kamito sorprendido.

–A convertirte en el nuevo Rey Demonio sucesor del Rey Demonio Salomón, una posición que de forma sucia varios intentaron conseguir, pero solo podía haber un elegido que estuvo destinado a ello desde que nació, y ese alguien eres tú Kamito * Dice Restia seriamente dejando en shock a Kamito.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=AuMKoY2KEhU** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=NArFIVt9t1Y &t=43s** **}**

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! * Dice en shock y con incredulidad Kamito.

–No es imposible ni descabellado si te pones a pensar cómo te trataban en aquella Escuela de Instrucción, piénsalo, a ti te dejaban convivir y lidiar calmadamente conmigo y con Muir a quienes todos temían, es porque tú estabas destinado a ser un peligro mucho peor que nosotras, y al igual que a nosotras, planeaban usarte si Rubia no los destruía y asesinaba como al final pasó * Dice Restia seriamente, cosa que puso a pensar a Kamito y efectivamente tenía sentido.

– ¡A pesar de que tienes un punto, me cuesta creerlo, pero entonces ¿Por qué me abandonaste?! * Pregunta molesto Kamito.

–Simple, debía alejarte de la luz y que te hundieras en la oscuridad, primero debía ayudarte a ser fuerte como sea, y luego dejarte caer en la oscuridad * Dice seria Restia.

– ¡Eso es absurdo, yo ya estaba en la oscuridad antes de conocerte, fuiste tú quien me mandó a la luz! ¡¿Lo olvidaste?! * Dice Kamito molesto.

–Porque me dio dolor verte así, aunque no lo decía, aunque fingía que no me afectaba, incluso para mí que soy conocida como espíritu de oscuridad, la que tú irradiabas era muy fría y triste, y en aquel tiempo por eso intenté mostrarte lo que era la luz, aún si ni yo misma la conocía, en cierta forma teníamos algo en común, ya que ambos estábamos obligados a ser algo desde nuestra creación, así pasó en aquel momento * Dice Restia con una sonrisa triste impresionando a Kamito.

–Hasta que mi madre me dijo que estaba cometiendo un error, pero que no había marcha atrás, debías fortalecerte como aún si con ello ibas hacia la luz, pero luego debías caer de nuevo en la oscuridad, es por eso que te abandoné, se necesitaban ambas cosas para que cuando tu corazón esté lleno de oscuridad tú despertaras tu poder oculto, el poder del Rey Demonio, eso me dijo mi madre y creadora El Señor Elemental de la Oscuridad, Ren Ashdoll * Dice Restia de forma triste y seria dejando en completo shock a Kamito.

– ¡Esto increíble, aún no puedo creerlo! * Dice Kamito tomándose la cabeza con su mano derecha y ampliando los ojos.

–Es así, tú estabas destinado a ser incluso algo más grande que simplemente Ren Ashbell campeón del Gran Torneo Festival del Blade Dance, estabas destinado a ser alguien casi tan poderoso como un Señor Elemental, siendo quizás solo superado en mayor medida por el líder de todos ellos, Alexandros, pero obtener tu poder sería perfecto para oponerse a ellos, eso querían los de la Escuela de la Instrucción, mi madre, yo misma e incluso Rubia, por lo que incluso cuando atacó ese lugar, es a ti a quien más quería tener en sus filas, pero conseguiste escapar * Dice Restia seriamente, cosa que Kamito trata de asimilar completamente.

–Entiendo, por eso me revivió, seguramente intenta usarme para algo en este Blade Dance * Dice Kamito seriamente.

–No estoy seguro si sabe cómo despertar esos poderes por sí misma de una forma antinatural, pero aún sin eso, como ella te dijo, tienes un gran potencia como blade dancer, por algo eres el actual campeón del Gran Torneo del Blade Dance ¿no? * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Restia.

–Sí, Rubia es alguien muy misteriosa e indescifrable, no sé qué propósitos tiene conmigo, pero la estaré vigilando, si te soy sincero no confío en ella * Dice seriamente Kamito.

–Eso se entiende * Dice Restia sonriendo calmadamente.

–Pero no tengo opción, mi vida dudo bastante que sea por tiempo ilimitado, después de todo soy alguien que ya murió, y dudo que ni Rubia pueda alterar así nada más el curso de la vida y la muerte, para hacer eso se necesita una fuente de energía mágica gigantez y casi infinita, y ni ella ni nadie posee eso * Dice Kamito serio.

– Lo sé, aunque me alegra mucho que estés aquí y alivia mi corazón, sé que esta felicidad no puede ser así como así y que algún precio se ha de pagar * Dice triste Restia.

–Sí, y por tus palabras conoces el hechizo con el que me trajeron, por lo que seguro sabes que estoy obligado a servir a Rubia Elstein * Dice Kamito seriamente.

–Lo sé, sin embargo me alegra que haya sido todo un éxito y por cada día, minuto, segundo que puedas estar aquí me alegra bastante y supongo que también a Muir, eres como el hermano menor que nunca tuve y perderte fue de hecho lo que me hizo caer en la desesperación * Dice Restia con una sonrisa triste.

–Como dije, yo…* Iba a decir Kamito, pero Restia levanta la mano interrumpiéndolo.

–Lo sé, no tienes por qué seguir disculpándose, y como te mencioné, odié a toda la humanidad por darte esa debilidad, odié a los mortales por ser débil y no me importó apoyar al 100% en sus planes a Rubia si eso ayudaba a causar el caos, pero…* Dice Restia emitiendo una sonrisa calmada.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=NArFIVt9t1Y &t=43s** **}**

– ¿Pero? * Dice Kamito confundido.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=zLvbewSvVA8** **}**

–Pero entonces lo conocí a él, a quien desde el primer momento lo consideré mi presa, porque irradiaba la auténtica luz que yo jamás pude mostrarte, porque tenía un espíritu de guerrero y por su gran poder a pesar de ser solo un mortal que ni siquiera usa magia elemental * Dice Restia sonrojada lo cual sorprendía a Kamito, pero empezaba a comprender de quien hablaba.

– ¿Tú te refieres a ese tal Son Goku? * Pregunta curioso e intrigado Kamito, pero al hacerle esa pregunta, Restia puso su sonrisa al estilo yandere y con sonrojo lo cual sorprendió a Kamito.

–¡Sí, a él mismo, al conocerlo cambié mi objetivo sin darme cuenta, ya no me interesa causar el caos o seguir cualquiera de las cosas que me haya encomendado mi madre, incluso la misión con respecto al Rey Demonio! * Dice Restia con una sonrisa de locura.

– ¡Quiero llegar a él, quiero perseguirlo, no lo quiero dejar escapar, es una obsesión que tengo Ufufufu, mi ser, mi sangre, mi todo quiere ir tras él, eso nos llevó a tener tal épica batalla donde casi lo mato, pero sin embargo empatamos y lo disfruté mucho! * Dice Restia riendo con locura con un rostro de excitación.

–¡Pero nuestros asuntos no han terminado, no va a escapar de mí nunca, lo perseguiré eternamente si es necesario, porque él aunque no lo sepa es mío, se ha metido demasiado dentro de mí y debe de hacerse responsable, incluso si es a la fuerza! * Dice Restia una sonrisa al estilo yandere, esto dejaba con terror a Kamito ya que nunca en el tiempo en que la ha conocido ella ha actuado así, quizás en parte lo hace porque le afectó experimentar en carne propia la muerte del mismo, pero en parte quizás porque por primera vez tiene una ambición y deseo propio.

–Ya veo, ese Son Goku se ha vuelto tu objetivo, en el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos tuvimos muchas batallas contra distintos oponentes y ninguno te generó esto, ni nadie en general y supongo que ni siquiera en tu antigua vida de hace miles de años * Dice Kamito serio.

–Así es, en la antigua guerra espiritual enfrenté a una infinidad de espíritus poderosos, pero ninguno de ellos me causó ese efecto, menos un mortal, pero él es distinto, y en el Blade Dance de alguna forma quiero atraparlo vivo o muerto * Dice con una sonrisa macabra Restia.

–Está bien, es tu decisión, pero solo te pido un favor con respecto a eso * Dice Kamito con determinación a lo cual Restia lo escucha atentamente.

–Déjame pelear con él antes de que lo atrapes, como mi espíritu, como mi waffe Vorpal, luchemos juntos como cuando éramos Ren Ashbell y peleemos contra él, tal vez sea lo único que valga la pena de volver a usar ese odioso disfraz, todos aquí hablan de lo increíble que es él, y yo como el actual campeón quiero probarlo en un Blade Dance contra él * Dice Kamito con una sonrisa de emoción.

–Kamito, eso es raro en ti, en el pasado no te interesaba retar a nadie en especial a pelear si no te obligaban o instaban a ello * Dice Restia con una sonrisa calmada.

–¡En cierta forma me da celos ese Son Goku, ya que ha logrado causar impacto sin ser un ser mágico o incluso un elementalista, aunque no tenía mucho interés en ello, tengo mi orgullo de guerrero y quiero ver en persona cara a cara que tan hábil es, le demostraré que si quiere ser el campeón, debe vencer al campeón! * Dice Kamito entusiasmado apretando su puño derecho golpeando su pecho.

–Esas palabras me alegra escucharlas de ti, muy bien, entonces pelearas contra él portándome como tu espada una vez más, será interesante un duelo entre él campeón y el máximo retador, después de todo Rubia dijo que todos en la organización pueden participar en la cacería de Goku * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Restia.

–Tal vez Goku pudo empatarte y tal ves tú seas más fuerte, pero mis movimientos mezclados con parte de tu poder sin impredecibles, y entrenaré en lo que falta para hacerme aún más fuerte * Dice con determinación Kamito.

–Así será y luego de todo yo voy a capturarlo como mi presa * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Restia.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=zLvbewSvVA8** **}**

 **/Fin del Flashback/**

* * *

– ¡Goku, en medio de tantas mujeres con grandes poderes, tu y yo tendremos una honorable pelea de hombres, veamos quien gana!* Dice Kamito con una sonrisa determinada.

¿Cómo será el encuentro de Goku contra Ren Ashbell/Kamito en el Gran Torneo del Blade Dance? Esto solo confirma que en dicho torneo Goku a pesar de no ser el campeón defensor o el más fuerte de todos, se ha convertido en el rival a vencer ya que la mayoría se centra en él, y algunos de ellos son los del Equipo Inferno quienes dentro de poco tendrán una reunión de hecho.

* * *

 **/Poco tiempo despues/**

Todos los miembros del Equipo Inferno estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, esta vez estaban sentados todos en su totalidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Muir, Restia, Vivian, Velsaria quien ya se había recuperado, Lily, Tao Pai Pai quien tambien ya estaba curado de su batalla contra los de los números y contra los espiritus demoniacios Dis Pates y su superior además de creador Dark Bones, por supuesto tambien estaban Kamito y en el centro la lider Rubia Elstein.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=k8L1nrsycHE }**

– ¡Muy bien, en mucho tiempo es la primera vez que todos los miembros principales del Equipo Inferno estamos reunidos aquí, así que la reunión entra en sesión, y sepan que será la última antes del Gran Torneo del Blade Dance! * Dice Rubia en voz alta con seriedad asintiendo casi todos menos Tao Pai Pai quien permanecía impasible ante esto.

–Antes que nada me alegra tenerte de vuelta Velsaria * Dice Rubia seriamente mirando a la rubia ex caballero Sylphid.

– ¡Sí mi Cardenal, agradezco que hayan hecho todo lo posible para sanarme, y lamento además de haberles causado problemas, mi derrota contra Son Goku! * Dice Velsaria triste inclinando la cabeza cortésmente a Rubia.

–Está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse, pero si recuerdas la reunión en la que estuviste por última vez, dijiste que no creerías que Son Goku sería un problema hasta verlo por ti misma, y ahora que lo viste ¿Qué conclusión has sacado ex caballero? * Dice Rubia seriamente generando cierta molestia interna en Velsaria, pero resignándose al ser presa de sus propias palabras, Restia en cierta forma sonrío con burla ante esto.

–Mi conclusión es que todo lo que dijeron es cierto, Son Goku es un rival con demasiado poder, su potencial es comparable a la propia Ren Ashbell, resultó demasiado fuerte, a pesar de lo que mejoré no fui rival para él * Dice Velsaria tristemente.

–Es bueno que lo comprendas, pero esta derrota no será perjudicial para ti, al contrario, te ayudará a crecer, estoy segura que con tu derrota algunas elementalistas creerán que no eres la gran cosa y querrán encararte, pero tú te harás más fuerte y les demostrarás que las cosas no son como ellas piensan * Dice seriamente Rubia.

–Sí, gracias por sus palabras * Dice cortésmente Rubia.

–Está bien, y pues ya te expliqué ciertas cosas de nuestra reunión anterior, excepto una cosa que te lo explicaré en el transcurso de la reunión * Dice seriamente Rubia asintiendo Velsaria.

–Bien, con ello antes que todo tocaremos el tema de La Misión de Asesinato del Príncipe Arneus Ray Ordesia del Imperio Ordesia que por suerte salió exitosa, agradezco a Sjora por su trabajo de apoyo y por sobre todo al Señor Tao Pai Pai por ejecutar con éxito la misión *Dice Rubia seriamente a lo que Sjora solo agradeció sus palabras cortésmente inclinando la cabeza.

– ¡Hmph! ¡Pues claro que lo hice con éxito, si soy yo el encargado de una misión de asesinato es más que seguro que mi víctima no conseguiría escapar! ¡Después de todo soy el mundialmente famoso Tao Pai Pai!* Dice Tao Pai Pai de forma seria y presumida.

–Y se lo agradecemos, será bien recompensado por ello, pero antes nos gustaría que nos contara alguna información extra que pudo recabar durante la misión * Dice Rubia con una sonrisa calmada.

– ¿Información? Pues lo que te diré de hecho hará que el costo de esta misión sea mayor, olvidando a los de bajo rango que eliminé por lo cual ya que estoy de buen humor no les pienso cobrar, enfrenté a dos de esos que se hacían llamar Números, una era una niña enana llamada Virrey a quien vencí muy fácilmente solo noqueándola, pero la otra era más fuerte y me causó algo más de problemas por lo que la maté partiéndola en dos, creo que se llamaba Dame Lechkir o algo así, también exterminé a un espíritu demoniaco llamado Dis Pates que alguna vez perteneció a mi hija, y maté a un espíritu demoniaco con un tipo de energía muy parecido al de Restia que me causó bastantes problemas por sus habilidades, aunque al final lo eliminé completamente, no era igual de fuerte que Restia, pero en verdad era fuerte * Dice seriamente Tao Pai Pai sorprendiendo a varios con lo que contó(creo que no lo mencioné, pero Tao Pai Pai está de vuelta en óptimas condiciones gracias a Vivian ya que no sufrió daños morales o graves).

–Muy bien, pero ¿Ese espíritu fuerte del que hablas, como se llama y que pudiste saber sobre? * Pregunta Rubia seriamente.

–Esto les interesará, ese sujeto se hacía llamar Dark Bones, dijo que era algo así de uno de los 5 Ángeles y de los 13 Ejecutores bajo el servicio del Santo Reino de Lugia y del verdadero gobernador de ese imperio llamado Alexandros * Dijo Tao Pai Pai seriamente y esto dejó en shock con la sangre helada a todos.

– ¡¿Alexandros, El Señor Elemental Sagrado Líder de los Señores Elementales y el más poderoso de todos ellos?! * Dijo en shock y con terror Rubia.

–Así, parece que ese ser era el verdadero titiritero de ese sujeto Arneus, y lo hacía desde las sombras y esos 13 Ejecutores son fuertes guerreros a su cargo, sus asesinos personales y pues maté a uno de ellos, al menos eso me dio a entender esa rata, ah y esa Dame Lechkir también trabajaba para ese imperio * Dice seriamente Tao Pai Pai.

– ¡Esto es muy peligroso, hablamos de que un Señor Elemental nos tiene en la mira, esos seres pueden matarnos en un parpadeo * Dice alterada Vivian.

–Coincido, no suelo tomarme mucho las cosas en serio, pero esto es distinto, he podido ver en carne propia el poder de ese ser, y no hay forma de detenerla, Alexandros aunque sea el ser más puro y sagrado, jamás podría ser vencido ni aunque todos aquí lucháramos juntos * Dice con miedo Restia lo cuál es muy raro en ella, Kamito al escuchar todo esto también puso una expresión de espanto.

– ¿Tan fuerte es ese sujeto, no están exagerando? Si todos juntos luchamos seguramente le ganaríamos en cierta forma, pero el problema es que tiene mínimo 12 poderosos guardaespaldas que son esos tales Ejecutores, creo que allí está el verdadero problema, según las palabras de ese sujeto antes de morir, es probable que ya nos tiene en la mira, o al menos a mí y a ti que eres mi contratista Rubia * Dice seriamente Tao Pai Pai.

–Esto solo aumenta nuestros problemas, sabía que el Santo Reino estaba metido, pero si bien sospechaba que había alguien por sobre encima de Milennia Sanctus quien movía los hilos, jamás imaginé que fuera la mismísima Alexandros, y señor, no exageramos, en verdad es muy fuerte y sumado con todo lo que dijo usted, la situación envés de ser favorable, es completamente desfavorable * Dice Rubia seria y preocupada.

–Bueno, pues piensa en algo, tú eres la líder ¿no? * Dice Tao Pai Pai seriamente y sin muchas preocupaciones ya que él seguía pensando que los Señores Elementales no eran tan fuertes como dicen.

–Hay una solución y es ganar el Blade Dance, si ganamos tendremos derecho a un deseo, apostaremos todo a eso, si lo conseguimos podremos librarnos de ese ser * Dice Rubia seriamente.

–Espera ¿Qué no eran esos mismos Señores Elementales quienes organizan esto? * Dice Tao Pai Pai seriamente.

–Sí, pedir la muerte de todos los Señores Elementales está prohibido * Dijo Restia seriamente ya que al parecer ella tuvo experiencia en eso.

–No vamos a pedir la muerte de todos, solo del Señor Elemental Sagrado, según lo que me habías contado Restia tú y Ren Ashbell pidieron la muerte de todos, no de uno solo, y por el momento solo me interesa librarnos de su líder, quien de hecho es el eje de todos ellos, si destruimos a Alexandros, Los Señores Elementales perderán bastante, quien sabe, incluso al morir ese ser que los sostiene, puede que se debiliten todos ellos, y entonces tendremos serias oportunidades de ganar, sumado a que buscaremos traer tanto al Rey Demonio como a Ren Ashdoll de vuelta, nuestro potencial de guerra estará muy elevado * Dice Rubia con seriedad y esto dejó sorprendidos a todos incluso a Restia, aunque no tanto a Tao.  
–No lo había pensado así * Dice Restia con una sonrisa.

– ¡Ganaremos el Gran Torneo del Blade Dance y lograremos tumbar al Santo Reino de Lugia y algún día a todos los Señores Elementales y nosotros gobernaremos aquí e impondremos nuestro orden! * Dice con determinación Rubia y todos asintieron con un "Si" con determinación.

–Y ahora hablando de eso, es hora de formar los equipos que participarán y serán así: Equipo Inferno A: Yo Rubia Elstein quien me disfrazaré como Ren Ashbell como capitana, Kamito Kazehaya,, conocido en el Blade Dance anterior como Ren Ashbell quien entrará con su disfraz, Muir Alenstarl, Lily Flame y Sjora Kahn. Y el Equipo Inferno B: Tao Pai Pai como capitán quien temporalmente entrará transformado, Vivian Melosa, Velsaria Eva Fahrengart, Nepenthes Lore y un miembro sorpresa que eligiré de todo el resto de los miembros del Equipo Inferno de bajo rango que tenemos a disposición * Dice con voz de mando y autoridad junto a seriedad Rubia habiendo dicho los miembros asignados de cada equipo.

–Sugiero cambiar algo, solo ustedes sean El Equipo Inferno y en cuanto a nosotros, pues creo que deberías escoger otro nombre, así nos diferenciarán mejor * Dijo seria y fríamente Tao Pai Pai.

–Está bien, nosotros seremos los conocidos allí como El Equipo Inferno y ustedes como el Equipo Hades * Dice seriamente Rubia.

–Así está mejor, además intimidaremos de mayor forma a nuestros oponentes * Dice Tao Pai Pai sonriendo con malicia.

–"Aunque me da curiosidad por saber quién es Nepenthes Lore y el otro miembro que elegirá para nosotros, bueno la verdad me da igual, conmigo es más que suficiente así que no importa quien venga a sumarse" * Dice en su mente Tao Pai Pai.

–Pues en cuanto a cómo entrenar pues ya lo saben en su mayoría, pero varios entrenaran el cuerpo a cuerpo con Kamito, y eso incluye a Sjora así como a Velsaria * Dice seriamente Rubia asintiendo la mayoría.

– ¡Espere un segundo Cardenal, antes que nada no sé quién es este Kazehaya Kamito! * Dice Velsaria en voz alta seriamente.

–Ah olvidé decirte, este Kazehaya Kamito es un guerrero que revivimos, y es un blade dancer hombre, específicamente es la Ren Ashbell que te derrotó hace tres años, así que te hará bien entrenar con él para que mejores tus habilidades, y si no crees que sean la misma persona solo mira bien sus ojos * Dice de forma relajada Rubia y esto dejó en shock a Velsaria, y al mirarle los ojos efectivamente pudo comprobar que eran los mismos por lo que de un shock empezaba a mostrar una furia ya que todo el infierno que pasó hace 3 años culpa principalmente a Ren Ashbell por causarle esa derrota humillante.

– ¡Miserable! * Grita enojada Velsaria preparándose para invocar su waffe armadura mientras Kamito se ponía en guardia, pero Rubia levanta imponentemente la voz.

– ¡Velsaria, las peleas dentro del castillo están estrictamente prohibidas, además, durante el entrenamiento tendrás la oportunidad de pelear contra él tantas veces como quieras, sé paciente! * Dice Rubia en voz alta de forma imponente y esto frenó a Velsaria causándole sudor en la frente al sentirse intimidada.

–Lo siento Cardenal, me dejé llevar, esperaré al entrenamiento para combatir con él, lamento haberla incomodado * Dice inclinándose de forma cortés Velsaria tranquilizándose.

–Descuida, ¿y bien, alguien más quiere mencionar algo? * Pregunta Rubia seria pero nadie dice nada.

– ¡Pues bien, y con ello esta breve reunión ha terminado, y perdón por hacerla corta, pero ahora lo que todos deben hacer es entrenar para el Gran Torneo del Blade Dance en el tiempo que queda, no habrán más reuniones o misiones en ese tiempo, trabajen duro y perfeccionen sus habilidades! ¡¿Está Claro?!(Todos asintieron después de esto) ¡Porque si es así entonces ya pueden retirarse! * Dice Rubia seriamente en voz alta culminando la reunión que fue corta, pero importante y así todos fueron a hacer lo suyo preparándose para en estos meses restantes que quedan para el Gran Torneo del Blade Dance ponerse a entrenar con todo.

–"¡Hermanito Menor, quiero jugar contigo, pero primero debo deshacerme de las otras que están a tu alrededor, te quiero para mí y ellas se interponen!" Dice en su mente con una sonrisa infantil Muir.

–"¡Jajajaja Por fin tendré mi gran venganza, maldito simio Goku, me encargaré de hacerte trizas con mis nuevos poderes, te enseñaré el precio de provocar al mejor asesino del planeta!" Dice con una sonrisa llena de maldad Tao Pai Pai en su mente.

–"Confirmaré con mis propios ojos si eres tan poderoso como todos dicen Son Goku" * Dice Kamito serio en su mente.

–"¡Goku, tú aún sigues siendo mi presa, y voy a atraparte, no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente!" * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Restia.

–"Son Goku, finalmente nos volveremos a ver las caras, en cierta forma te has metido en el corazón de mi hermanita lo cual sin que lo comprenda me molesta, pero independientemente a eso, prepárate porque te haré saber el gran poder que poseo; y en cuanto a Claire, espero que haya desarrollado mejor sus poderes de elementalista, en cuanto a Fianna, ¿me agradecerá que haya mandado desaparecer a su hermano infame y odioso que siempre la maltrató?" * Dice en su mente con una sonrisa calmada Rubia.

El Equipo Inferno se prepara para el Blade Dance dividiéndose en El Equipo Inferno y El Equipo Hades ¿Qué tan poderosos serán ambos equipos que pertenecen a esta organización y representarán a Teocracia Alphas? ¿Tendrán los del Equipo Scarlet oportunidad contra ellos?

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=k8L1nrsycHE }**

* * *

 **/Castillo Laurentfrost/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=FA8EYs2eRZI &t=122s** **}**

En los territorios Laurentfros se encontraba un gran y hermoso castillo azul con blanco con varios guardias y caballeros imperiales, era enorme en verdad, a pesar de que en el lugar no paraba de nevar, eso no opacaba la hermosura y majestuosidad de este castillo que además de todo lo dicho brillaba reluciente, sin duda era un hogar digno de la realeza en estos lugares., y este era el Castillo Laurentfrost.

Y en este lugar es el hogar de las hermanas Laurentfrost: La menor Mireille Laurentfrost, La del medio Judia Laurentfrost y la mayor Rinslet Laurentfrost.

Y ellas ahora han vuelto a su casa en compañía de su maid principal Natalia y por supuesto, el amigo de Rinslet quien rescató a Judia, Goku, llevaron a Judia a una habitación para que descansara al mismo tiempo que era cuidada por las maid allí, las hermanas estaban tranquilas al decirles las maids expertas en ciencia médica que le imbuyeron de magia curativa para que dejara de resentir los efectos de haber estado tanto tiempo congelada por la maldición de Iseria Seaward El Señor Elemental del Agua bajo la influencia de la oscuridad del otro mundo.

–Bueno, Judia ahora está descansando y siendo cuidada adecuadamente, seguramente en poco tiempo podrá despertar y con el tiempo irá librándose de todas las secuelas que ese congelamiento pudieron haberle dejado * Dice sonriendo calmadamente Rinslet sentada en un sofá.

– ¡Que felicidad, las tres hermanas estaremos juntas otra vez! * Dice muy alegre Mireille, Rinslet sin embargo luego de mirarla puso una mirada de sonrojo de vergüenza y molestia.

– ¡¿Mireille que haces sentada entre las piernas de Goku?! * Dice Rinslet con claro celo y sonrojo ya que efectivamente Mireille estaba sentada entre las piernas de Goku.

–Es cierto, yo también quisiera saberlo * Dice Goku confundido quien estaba sentado también en un sofá.

– ¡Es simple, porque ahora también prácticamente eres miembro de la familia Goku onii-sama y es natural que a los miembros de la familia se les demuestre cariño! * Dice muy alegre y con sonrojo Mireille abrazando a Goku para celos de Rinslet.

– ¡Oye, no te me pegues! * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente.

– ¡Sí me pego! * Dice muy alegre Mireille pegando sus mejillas con las de Goku.

– ¡No se sienta celosa señorita Rinslet, si quiere usted también puede actuar de esa forma con el señorito Goku, después de todo es suyo! * Dice muy alegre Carol quien se encontraba también allí, sonrojando más a Rinslet.

– ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices Carol?! ¡Goku y yo solo somos amigos! * Dice sonrojada y avergonzada Rinslet.

– ¡¿Entonces yo puedo ser más que la amiga de onii-sama?! * Pregunta alegre Mireille.

– ¡Mireille, tú aún eres muy joven para pensar en esas cosas! * Dice Rinslet con celos reprendiendo a su hiperactiva y enérgica hermana menor quien solo reía alegre para la confusión de Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=FA8EYs2eRZI &t=122s** **}**

–Me alegra que todos aquí se estén divirtiendo, pero señorita Rinslet, quisiera actualizarle de todo lo que pasó aquí en los territorios de su familia en las últimas horas * Dice seriamente la maid principal Natalia quien también es la guardaespaldas de la familia al ser una ex caballero imperial alguna vez candidata a formar parte de los Números y entonces todos se pusieron serios.

–Adelante Natalia * Dice seria Rinslet y así le explicó que hace pocos días su hermana Judia desapareció del lugar donde estaba congelada además de que poco después de eso empezaron a aparecer varios dragones de hielo y también despertó el propio Zirnitra, pero en un estado descontrolado donde atacaba el propio territorio que en el pasado protegía, todo esto influenciado por un poder misterioso, al mismo tiempo que Rinslet explicó que Goku derrotó de alguna forma a los dragones y al propio Zirnitra fulminándolo de la existencia.

– ¡¿Qué, Onii-sama derrotó a Zirnitra y a todos los dragones de hielo?! * Preguntaba en shock Mireille mirando a los ojos a Goku con los suyos propios que son de color esmeralda.

–Es cierto, Zirnitra era uno de los espíritus más poderosos bajo el cargo del Señor Elemental del Agua Iseria Seaward, y también fue uno de los espíritus más fuertes a cargo del mismísimo Rey Salomón por lo que estuvo en ambas guerras que marcaron estos lugares, ¡¿Cómo ese joven tan pequeño pudo vencer a semejante espíritu?! * Pregunta sorprendida Natalia, y esto puso nerviosa a Rinslet ya que no quería decirles que Goku se transformó en una bestia más terrible que el propio Zirnitra para vencerlo a él y a sus esbirros.

– ¡Pues no le fue nada fácil, no sé si saben que Goku es muy fuerte, pero esta batalla sí que fue muy difícil, yo misma lo ayudé en lo que pude, él luchó desesperadamente con cada gota de energía, pero al final logró vencerlo a él y a sus dragones soldados, y al lograrlo automáticamente pudo salvar a Judia que estaba en el interior de Zirnitra! ¡Además, Goku no es tan joven, tiene casi mi edad!* Dice Rinslet sonriendo nerviosa, pero al parecer consiguió que le crean.

– ¿Eso hice? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Sí Goku, eso hiciste, solo que Zirnitra te golpeó tan duro que una vez que lo derrotaste perdiste el conocimiento * Dice sonriendo nerviosa Rinslet.

– ¡Oh pobrecito Onii-sama, pasaste por mucho para poder salvar a Judia nee-sama, no te preocupes, Mireille cuidará de ti aquí! * Dice Mireille con sonrojo dándole un beso cariñoso en la mejilla derecha a Goku quien estaba confundido por lo que contó Rinslet y por los gestos de Mireille que irritan a Rinslet lo cuál lo sabe perfectamente la pequeña que lo hace para molestar de forma pícara a su hermana mayor.

–Ya veo, joven Goku, le agradezco que cuidara todo este tiempo a la señorita Rinslet y también que salvara a la señorita Judia, usted tiene mis respetos * Dice inclinándose cortésmente Natalia.

– ¿Mm? ¡No te preocupes, no es nada, lo hice con mucho gusto! ¡Jijijiji! * Dice Goku mostrando su típica sonrisa que causó sonrojo en las hermanas Laurentfrost.

– ¡Claro que sí mereces agradecimientos Goku, durante la batalla contra Zirnitra me protegiste recibiendo un ataque que era para mí, me salvaste también a mí la vida y eso te estaré eternamente agradecida! * Dice Rinslet con determinación a Goku recordando cuando Goku recibió un brutal desgarrón de parte de Zirnitra protegiendo a Rinslet con su cuerpo que casi lo mata si no fuera porque se transformó en Ozaru, forma en que ganó inconscientemente la batalla contra tal poderoso monstruo.

– ¡Rinslet, no hay porque agradecer, somos compañeros de equipo, cuando me mostraste la fotografía de tus hermanas y tú juntas, y lo mucho que te entristecía no poder estar así como en esa foto todas juntas, me decidí a lograr eso, yo nunca tuve hermanos y no sé lo que se siente, pero tú que las tienes y era injusto que no pudieran las tres sonreír juntas de nuevo como en esa foto; por eso no me importó arriesgar mi cuerpo! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de determinación, y esto causó más sonrojo en las hermanas rubias de ojos esperaldas.

–Goku * Dice conmovida Rinslet.

– ¡Onii-sama te quiero mucho, no hay nadie más adecuado que sea mi novi… digo el novio de Rinslet onee-sama! * Dice dándole un fuerte abrazo Mireille sonriendo alegre y con un sonrojo.

– ¡Mirelle ya basta con eso de…! ¡Un momento, antes ibas a decir otra cosa, tú aún eres joven para pensar en eso! ¡Y quítate ya de ahí! * Dice Rinslet cómicamente y con sonrojo reprendiendo a su hermana menor mientras se discutían cómicamente para confusión de Goku.

–"Este joven tiene una gran determinación, tal vez no es ningún disparate que sería perfecto para que algún día sea la pareja de una Lauretfrost aunque para ello deba aprender los adecuados modales" * Dice con una sonrisa calmada en su mente Natalia observando a Goku.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=3l5UT9SCvt4** **}**

Tiempo después se trasladaron al comedor para que Goku y Rinslet pudieran almorzar, y empezaría el tan conocido espectáculo de Goku al comer, quien devoraba una gran cantidad de platillos sin ningún tipo de modales, las maids iban y venían mientras le servían al hambriento saiyayin quien luego de devorar comida como para 30 personas se sintió finalmente satisfecho, mientras Rinslet solo comió normalmente hasta terminar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=3l5UT9SCvt4** **}**

–"Creo que le faltan muchos más modales del que pensé" * Dice mentalmente sonriendo nerviosa Natalia.

– ¡Estuvo muy delicioso, Muchas Gracias! * Dice Goku alegre mientras se sobaba su estómago satisfecho al mismo tiempo que las maids aceptaban sus agradecimientos cortezmente.

–"¡Onii-sama es muy glotón, creo que onee-sama aunque es buena en la cocina no podría cocinar tanto sola para él todos los días!" * Dice sonriendo nerviosamente Mireille.  
– ¡Sí, aquí cocinan muy bien, yo misma aprendí a cocinar gracias a ello! * Dice sonriendo nerviosa Rinslet.

Sin embargo de repente un caballero imperial vino corriendo a ellos.

– ¡Señoritas Laurentfrost, señorita Natalia! * Grita en alerta un hombre agitado con armadura de caballero al estilo medieval.

– ¡¿Qué sucede?! * Pregunta preocupada Rinslet.

– ¡Un ser misterioso se metió en el lugar donde pusimos a descansar a la señorita Judia, noqueó a los guardias y es encerró en eso lugar, al parecer usó magia congelante y no podemos pasar de ninguna forma! * Dice el guarida dejando en shock a todos allí.

– ¡No, mi pequeña hermana, alguien quiere dañarla otra vez! * Dice Rinslet muy preocupada.

– ¡No Judia onee-sama! * Dice Mireille también muy preocupada, pero Goku se puso muy serio.

– ¡No lo permitiré, oiga señor guíeme dónde está ese lugar! * Dice Goku seriamente y el guardia al mirar en los rostros de Rinslet junto a Mireille que autorizaban esto asintió.

– ¡Síganme! * Dice el guardia y todos fueron corriendo al lugar y finalmente llegan a la puerta de la habitación donde estaban.

– ¡La puerta está congelada! * Dice Mireille preocupada y Rinslet pudo darse cuenta de algo.

– ¡Sí, hicimos de todo para atravesarla, pero el hielo es demasiado duro y no se derrite ni con magia de fuego! * Dice seriamente una caballero imperial mujer.

– ¡Esta magia, es muy parecida a la que la mantuvo congelada por tanto tiempo, aunque sin oscuridad en ella! * Dice en shock y con terror Rinslet.

– ¡Aún lado, apártense! * Dice Goku seriamente en voz alta y todos obedecen apartándose del lugar.

– ¡Daaaaaah! *Grita Goku golpeando con toda su fuerza la puerta, pero esta no cede en lo absoluto.

– ¡Tatatatatatatata! * Goku le da varios golpes sorprendiendo a todos por la velocidad de estos, pero la puerta no cede.

– ¡Maldita sea, está muy dura, no me deja opción, apártense más! * Dice Goku en voz alta y todos se alejan a una distancia prudente preguntándose que planea hacer el pequeño guerrero.

– ¡Por favor Onii-sama! * Dice con leves lágrimas Mireille.

– ¡Tú puedes Goku, ayuda una vez más a Judia, te lo imploramos! * Dice Rinslet suplicante también con leves lágrimas y Goku asiente serio, en eso Goku se coloca para usar su icónica técnica de la escuela Kame.

– ¡KAAAAAMEEEEE! * Grita Goku creando un círculo blanco azulado en medio de sus manos que estaban en la conocida posición.

– ¡HAAAAAMEEEEE! * Grita Goku creando de ese círculo una esfera concentrada de poder del mismo color sorprendiendo enormemente a Mireille, Natalia y las demás personas allí que nunca habían visto algo así, Rinslet también estaba sorprendida a pesar de ya conocer su técnica porque lo iba a usar aquí, lo que demuestra lo poderosa que es la magia que congeló la puerta.

– ¡HAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita finalmente Goku lanzando su Kamehameha directamente hacia la puerta causando una gran explosión que no es expandió debido al gran poder del hielo de la puerta, pero igual Goku causó un impacto en los presentes, al despejarse el humo se pudo ver que la puerta congelada estaba casi intacta.

– ¡No puede ser, el Kamehameha no funcionó! * Dice asustada Rinslet pero Goku levanta la mano derecha seriamente.

– ¡Sí funcionó, mira! * Dice Goku seriamente y pudo ver una pequeña grieta en medio de la puerta.

– ¡Ahora sí la derribaré! * Griita Goku corriendo hacia el lado opuesto a toda velocidad extrañando a los presentes, pero eso lo hizo para lanzarse hacia la pared, patear con las dos piernas las misma e impulsarse con gran fuerza directamente hace la puerta como si volara a gran velocidad extendiendo sus puños hacia el frente, y finalmente impactando la puerta derribándola, sorprendiendo al ser que se encontraba poniendo su mano derecha en los ojos de Judia siendo de baja estatura y usando una capucha blanca, pero antes de que los presenten entren, este ser huyó por la puerta a una velocidad que casi ninguno de los de allí siquiera pudieron ver o darse cuenta, excepto Goku.

– ¡No hay nadie, solo está Judia! * Dice sorprendida Rinslet.

–Si, al parecer la señorita Judia está a salvo, no detecto ninguna impureza en su ser * Dice Natalia mientras la inspeccionaba.

– ¡Qué bueno que Judia nee-sama está a salvo! * Dice sonriendo de alivio Mireille.

–Oye Goku ¿Qué crees que haya pa…? ¿Eh Goku? * Dice Rinslet sin recibir respuesta ya que Goku no se encontraba allí, ni pudo ver que Judia estaba a salvo, él mismo fue detrás del ser que había estado dentro.

Mientras Goku perseguía a gran velocidad imposible de ver por el ojo humano ordinario, pero el ser era demasiado rápido, y así durante la persecución y sin que nadie los vea tanto ese ser como Goku detrás salieron por la ventana persiguiéndola el saiyayin a través del territorio Laurentfrost que es extremadamente amplio y mientras lo hacía se iban metiendo en un misterioso bosque.

– ¡Rayos, es muy veloz, se está alejando cada vez más, no me queda opción! ¡KAAAAAMEEEEE HAAAAAMEEEEE HAAAAAAAA! * Grita Goku usando su Kamehameha sobre el suelo impulsándose como un cohete volando a una súper velocidad llegando enfrente del misterioso ser encapuchado sorprendiendo a este quien frenó su carrera.

Goku y el invasor se miraban fijamente, aunque este último ocultaba sus ojos.

– ¡¿Quién eres?! * Dice Goku molesto, pero no recibió respuesta alguna de la persona quien se mostraba algo temerosa.

– ¡¿Qué le estabas haciendo a Judia?! * Dice Goku enfadado y aparentemente su actitud intimidaba al ser encapuchado quien no le decía nada.

– ¡Atacaste a quienes la cuidaban y le hiciste algo que no me quieres decir, te haré hablar ahora así que prepárate! * Dice Goku poniéndose en su clásica pose de pelea al estilo tortuga mientras este ser daba un paso hacia atrás con intención de huir de nuevo.

– ¡No escaparás! ¡Daaaaah! * Grita Goku lanzándose a gran velocidad para intentar darle un puñetazo derecho en su rostro.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Qhr22HxsJR8** **}**

Pero para gran sorpresa del pequeño saiyayin algo increíble sucedió, y es que este encapuchado detuvo su golpe con solo el dedo índice de su mano derecha, y dicha mano era claramente pequeña además de femenina siendo blanca como la nieve aparentemente delicada, sin embargo esa mano de apariencia débil detuvo el fuerte puñetazo de Goku.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Tatatatatatatatata! * Dice Goku dando múltiples puñetazos a gran velocidad, pero todos estos los detenía ese ser de baja estatura con el mismo dedo índice de forma muy fácil a pesar de poner un rostro preocupado, en eso Goku intentó patadas y hasta un rodillazo, pero son detenidos de la misma forma.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! * Dice Goku en shock.

– ¡Ahora voy con todo, Daaaaaah! * Grita Goku rodeándose de un aura blanca azulada dispuesto a usar lo máximo de su fuerza, e intentando de vuelta darle varios puñetazos y patadas, pero a pesar de ahora ir con el máximo de su poder el resultado es el mismo dejando más en shock a Goku al ver como su oponente detiene con suma facilidad sus golpes con un solo dedo.

–"¡Esto no puede ser, no siento su poder, no puedo saber que tan fuerte es exactamente, pero detiene mis golpes muy fácilmente!" * Dice Goku ampliando sus ojos poniendo un rostro de shock mientras el ser aunque tenía un rostro preocupado no se le notaba alterado.

–No debiste tocarme * Dice con una voz femenina, angelical e infantil el misterioso ser confundiendo a Goku.

– ¿Qué? * Dice Goku y en eso todo su cuerpo empieza a congelarse, desde sus pies hasta su cabeza sin que él no pueda hacer nada.

–"¡No puede ser, me estoy congelando por dentro y por fuera, no me puedo mover, este hielo es muy poderoso, no se compara al hielo que usaban Rinslet o ese Dragón gigante Zirnitra!" * Dice Goku en su mente en shock y terror sin poder hacer nada hasta finalmente congelarse por completo, Goku estaba completamente congelado y quieto con la boca abierta como si su tiempo se hubiera detenido, increíblemente Goku fue muy fácilmente derrotado por este ser quien solo miraba con lástima a Goku, pero en eso puro una expresión de sorpresa total.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Qhr22HxsJR8** **}**

– ¡Lo recuerdo, pero si él es Son Goku, el que luchó y empató con el espíritu de la oscuridad Restia Ashdoll! * Dice el pequeño ser femenino quitándose la capucha revelando finalmente su apariencia tratándose de una hermosa joven con la misma estatura que Est, con el pelo largo hasta la cintura de color azul agua brillante, su flequillo está cortado en una longitud uniforme, sus ojos parecen una superficie de lagos siendo realmente hermosos, debajo de su capucha blanca trae una especie de vestido del mismo color de su pelo aunque sus pechos eran del mismo tamaño que los de Est, era la mismísima Señor Elemental del Agua Iseria Seaward quien se encontraba en ese lugar.

– ¡Esto no es bueno, debo deshacer mi hechizo! * Dice Iseria apuntando la palma de su mano derecha a Goku para luego cerrarla de golpe desapareciendo por completo todo el hielo que congelaba a Goku cayendo este inconsciente con el cuerpo aún algo frío debido a la técnica de congelamiento que acabó de recibir que era muy poderosa, pero sin que su vida corra nada de peligro, en eso Iseria se acercó a Goku poniendo su mano derecha en el pecho de este empezando a usar lo que aparentemente era una muy efectiva magia curativa que eliminó toda secuela del hechizo congelante ya no estando frío su cuerpo pero permaneciendo inconsciente.

–Lo siento Son Goku, pensé que eras un enemigo, pero no quería hacerte daño, sin embargo aún no es momento de que nos reunamos y hablemos, eso lo haremos después de tu participación en el Gran Torneo del Blade Dance, pero es bueno conocerte en persona, en verdad te ves lindo y tierno * Dice la pequeña Iseria con un rostro de tristeza y leve sonrojo acariciando la cabeza del Goku inconsciente revolviéndole el cabello para finalmente darle un beso en la frente.

–El hechizo de curación que usé fue efectivo al igual que seguramente lo fue para curar las secuelas que le pudo haber dejado mi magia a Judia Laurentfrost, en especial en sus ojos, lo bueno es que pude terminar antes de que ustedes entraran, perdón por hacerlo así, pero como Señor Elemental no podía dejar que me vieran así como así * Dice con leve tristeza Iseria poniéndose de pie.

–Tengo que dejarte antes de que alguien me vea, ¡Nos vemos Son Goku, cuídate mucho y te deseo suerte en el Blade Dance! * Dice sonriendo tímidamente Iseria retirándose del lugar a gran velocidad para finalmente desaparecer mientras Goku quedó inconsciente allí.

Pero lo que Iseria no calculó es que Goku estaba muy satisfecho con la comida lo cual solo hacía que quedara más profundamente dormido descansando, en eso apareció una chica joven y hermosa aparentando los 15 y 16 años con una estatura similar a la de Rubia, teniendo el cabello largo rubio dorado, que algunos están en una trenza teniendo una decoración de hierba colocada en su cabeza, tiene orejas largas que se afilan hasta cierto punto, su cuello, su torso y sus miembros eran todos largos y estrechos, pero lo que claramente más llama la atención eran los enormes pechos que poseía que eran más grandes que los de Ellis y Fianna además de que sus caderas, junto con sus piernas también tenían una forma envidiable y sensuales como sus pechos, sus ojos son de color azul, esta chica era de la raza conocida como Elfim que generalmente tienen los ojos rojos, pero en ciertos casos los tienen azules siendo prácticamente imposible encontrarse con una Elfim de este color de ojos ya que de por sí los Elfims no suelen dejarse ver por temor o desconfianza hacia los humanos.

La Elfim a pesar de su sensual apariencia tiene un rostro inocente carente de maldad, siendo una expresión facial muy parecida a la de Goku, y hablando de él, este permanecía inconsciente mientras la bella Elfim lo observa con curiosidad notando que este tiene una cola, esto en cierta forma le hizo pensar que no era un humano por lo que decidió cargarlo al estilo princesa y llevárselo a un rumbo desconocido en el bosque desapareciendo ambos ¿Quién será esta misteriosa Elfim, a donde y con qué intensiones se lleva a Goku?

Por otro lado en el castillo Laurentfrost aunque se sienten aliviados de que Judia no solo no recibió ningún daño, sino que incluso está mejor solo descansando, no encuentran por ninguna parte a Goku.

–Buscaron por varios lugares y no lo encuentran señorita Rinslet, es como si a él joven Goku se lo hubiera tragado la tierra * Dice Natalia seriamente.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡¿A caso ese invasor le hizo algo o se lo llevó?! * Dice seriamente Rinslet.

–No sabría decirle, pero seguiremos buscando, seguramente con el correr de las horas encontraremos alguna pista sobre su paradero * Dice seriamente Natalia.

–Se los encomiendo * Dice Rinslet suplicante asintiendo cortésmente Natalia.

–¿Crees que onii-sama esté bien? * Pregunta preocupada Mireille.

–Tranquila Mireille, Goku es muy fuerte, estoy seguro que donde quiera que esté no podrán dañarlo así de fácil * Dice con una sonrisa Rinslet intentando calmar a su preocupada hermanita menor quien asiente, y pues ellos siguen buscando a Goku, pero lo que no saben es que se encuentra en un lugar misterioso y secreto que ni las hermanas Laurentfrost nunca vieron.

* * *

 **/Lado Subterráneo de los Territorios Laurentfrost/**

Los Territorios Laurentfrost son tan grandes como un país entero, hay ampliamente mucho más allá de lo que incluso las hermanas Laurentfrost conocen, pero lo que casi todo el mundo desconoce es que por un pasadizo secreto, debajo de estos territorios se puede acceder a otro territorio subterráneo con ecosistema propio, que con magia acceden a la luz del sol y la luna además del oxígeno y todo lo demás de la tierra en sí, pero siendo prácticamente otro mundo oculto dentro del que conocemos, es el mundo de las criaturas mágicas al cuál entre los pocos lugares de acceso a este mundo está los Territorios Laurentfrost, de hecho es de este mundo donde provienen los Elfims, se dice que estos lugares fueron creados espíritus y humanos hace decenas de miles de años, mucho antes de la primera guerra espiritual por lo que este mundo es claramente más antiguo que los propios Laurentfrost en general a pesar de que esta sea también una familia muy antigua de miles de años; aquí habitan varias razas que nacieron en la antigüedad, entre ellos los Elfims, Nekomatas e incluso espíritus demoniacos que del Astral Zero se suelen transportar aquí ya sea para hacer de las suyas al ser seres muy violentos, o simplemente usarlo como refugio de los humanos.

También hay otros tipos de criaturas en menor cantidad, pero los mencionados anteriormente son los que abundan en este lugar especialmente los Elfims(en el mundo del blade dance a los elfos se les llama elfims, así que respetaré eso), se caracteriza por los hermosos bosques y pastos verdosos que posee por lo que este lugar fue fundado como Greenwood, aunque obviamente no son una nación muy tecnológica, tienen lo suyo al menos para estar a la par de las Tierras del Blade Dance.

Y les hablo de este lugar porque fue aquí donde de alguna forma Goku fue arrastrado luego de ser vencido por Iseria con suma facilidad, fue traído por una Elfim de grandes pechos pero con un rostro que demostraba bondad e inocencia en cierta forma, aunque no tanto como Goku, de hecho se dice que los Elfims de ojos azules nacen así al estar destinados a ser seres especiales o seres muy puros, y esto último es el caso de esta chica que se trajo a Goku, aunque la misma envolvió a Goku en una manta y lo trajo oculto hasta llegar discretamente a su casa aprovechando su habilidad Elfim para el sigilo y finalmente entrar a su habitación, está demás decir que su hogar era un castillo verde esmeralda hermoso, no tan grande ni de cerca como el de los Laurentfrost, pero sí digno de la nobleza y esta bella Elfim metió a Goku en su cuarto cerrando su puerta con seguro para luego finalmente colocar en su cama al saiyayin dormido.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk** **}**

– ¡Por fin llegué, que bueno que nadie me vio! * Dice la Elfim suspirando mientras mira a Goku con ternura sonriendo al verlo dormir.

– ¡Aw! ¡Qué adorable y esa cola mono lo hace aún más tierno, seguramente es de nuestro mundo y de alguna forma escapó y no pudo volver! ¡O seguramente es un huérfano de aquí que se perdió en ese lugar, pero no temas pequeña criatura, Shera cuidará de ti aunque debe ocultarte! * Dice alegre y encantada la elfim llamada Shera mientras sus enormes pechos rebotan al moverse feliz, pero de repente empezó a ver el físico de Goku que está bien entrenado a pesar de ser pequeño lo que la hace ruborizarse un poco.

– ¡Increíble, puedo ver que no es tan joven como aparenta, seguramente debe rondar por los 14 o 15, y ver su cuerpo me hace sentirme extraña! * Dice sonrojada acercándose a Goku, sus labios pintados con un rosa brillante se acercaban demasiado al rostro del pequeño guerrero, pero alguien interrumpiría a Shera.

– ¡Shera, soy tu amiga Rem, ábreme por favor! * Dice en voz alta una voz infantil sin emocionesy esto asusta a Shera quien en su falta de ingenio después de sacarle el seguro a la puerta decide acostarse encima de Goku y tapando a ambos con sus sabanas.

– ¡Adelante! * Dice Shera alegre y entra una hermosa chica de baja estatura con el pelo largo negro que llega hasta la cintura, sus hermosas orejas de color negro con un pequeño pelaje blanco en su interior, su cola es igualmente hermosa de color negro como sus orejas, sus ojos verdes con forma de almendra y sus cejas de abeto parecen inexpresivos como una muñeca haciéndoles sentir la fuerza de voluntad (técnicamente luce algo kuudere), ella tiene un cuerpo delgado. Desde sus costados tiene el abdomen, brazos y piernas ligeramente visibles y tonificados, es de pechos pequeños como los de Est, usa un chaleco que le llega hasta los pechos teniendo unas hombreras adjuntas colgando de una chaqueta, y un ancho cinturón de cuero enrollado sobre su cintura, tiene una gran cantidad de bolsillos adjuntos, lleva una falda de tela en capas alrededor de la cinturas con pantalones cortos y polainas ajustados debajo de la falda, su estatura podría decirse que es levemente más baja que Claire aunque está aparentando entre los 14 y 15 años, era alguien de la raza de los nekomatas.

– ¡Hola Rem! ¡¿Qué te trae por aquí?! * Dice alegre aunque sonriendo nerviosamente Shera, la nekomata miró con desconfianza el nerviosismo de su amiga elfim.

–Hola Shera, ¿Qué te ocurre, porque estás en cama? * Pregunta sin emoción pero con el ceño fruncido de desconfianza la nekomata llamada Rem poniendo nerviosa a la sensual e ingenua Elfim.

– ¡Nada, solo comí demasiado y creo que me cayó algo mal, por eso cuando llegué a casa vine a descansar! * Dice Shera alegre.

–Ya veo, pues solo quería hablar contigo de algo, necesito que me ayudes por favor * Dice algo triste Rem.

– ¡Te escucho! ¡Awn! * Dijo Shera para luego gemir con sonrojo como de placer porque sintió que sus pechos estaban siendo tocados desde atrás, debajo de las sabanas por un par de pequeñas manos, estas eran las de Goku dormido que lo hacía inconscientemente.

– ¡¿Qué pasa?! * Dice extrañada Rem.

– ¡Nada, es solo mi estómago, Kyawn! * Dice Shera gimiendo de placer sonrojada hablando apenas ya que ahora Goku estaba moviendo sus pechos con más fuerza y esto lo notó Rem.

– ¡No mientas Shera, ocultas algo detrás de la sabana! * Dijo Rem reprendiendo a su amiga.

– ¡No, son solo ideas tuyas! ¡Awn! * Dice sonrojada gimiendo Shera, pero Rem ya no aguantó más la curiosidad y quitó las sabanas para ver un par de pequeñas manos manoseando los enormes pechos de la Elfim.

– ¡¿Quién está debajo de ti Shera, acaso es tu novio oculto?! * Dijo molesta Rem apartando a Shera de allí pudiendo ver que el que estaba era un joven de baja con cola pero con un cuerpo bien entrenado sonrojándose esta levemente al verlo.

– ¡Shera estás loca! ¡¿Tienes un romance secreto con este chico?! * Pregunta estupefacta Rem.

– ¡Bueno, no realmente, es solo un chico que encontré tirado en el territorio de los Laurentfrost en el mundo de arriba, y al ver que tiene cola imaginé que era una criatura como tú, por eso lo traje! * Dice Shera nerviosa tratando de calmar a su amiga.

– ¡Ninguna de las criaturas que habitan aquí tienen cola de mono, solo existió uno llamado Sun Wu-Kong, pero él era especial y murió hace miles de años, no son una raza, no puedes traer seres de ese mundo aquí, más aun siendo tú una princesa aquí! * Dice Rem preocupada y molesta.

– ¡¿En serio?! ¡Pero lo vi ahí tirado e indefenso y no quise dejarlo allí solo, míralo Rem! ¡¿No es tierno?! * Dice alegre Shera sonrojada y encantada ante lo cual Rem se acercó levemente al rostro de Goku olfateándolo para luego lamerle la mejilla derecha a Goku como lo haría un gato, lo cual servía para detectar su esencia.

–Definitivamente no es humano, pero incluso creo que es de una raza muy desconocida, tal vez tampoco sea del mundo de arriba * Dice Rem sonrojada y apenada saboreando su lengua.

– ¡Entonces tampoco les pertenece a los de arriba, que bien, me lo puedo quedar! * Dice alegre Shera.

– ¡Tonta, un ser así no puede ser una mascota, además si es una especie desconocida es para preocuparse! * Dice reprendiéndola molesta Rem.

– ¡Te preocupas demasiado! ¡Además si no es para mascota puedo usarla para lo que mencionaste hace unos momentos! * Dice alegre y sonrojada Shera.

– ¡¿Para qué?! * Pregunta extrañada Rem.

– ¡Pues para que sea mi novio y aparearme con él! * Dice alegre y sonrojada Shera cayendo al estilo anime Rem.

– ¡Que idioteces dices, no puedes hacer eso con un chico que acabas de conocer y entregarle tu castidad así nada más! * Dice molesta cómicamente Rem.

– ¡Pues prefiero eso a que me obliguen a casarme con la fuerza con alguien que no quiero, no me gusta nadie de este reino y este joven que aparenta tu edad se ve muy tierno, tanto que me lo quiero comer! * Dice Shera alegre y sonrojada cargando al estilo princesa a Goku saboreando con su boca la mejilla derecha de este mordisqueándolo lo cual provoca vergüenza en Rem par luego ponerlo de vuelta en la cama.

–"Esta Elfim es muy tonta, y al parecer le encantó mucho este enano, la verdad nunca se puso así por nada ni por nadie, hace tiempo no la veo así de entusiasmada" * Dice seria en su mente Rem.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk** **}**

–Shera, no me digas que quieres hacer esto por lo que te pasó con tu hermano hace un año * Dice seria pero algo triste Rem por su amiga ya que su depravado hermano hace un año intentó abusar de ella.

–No, esto no lo hago por eso, aunque he superado bastante eso, aun lamento que haya pasado y que mi hermano haya caído así de bajo para intentar eso conmigo, y aunque agradezco a la persona que me salvó, lamento que matara a mi hermano a pesar de todo * Dice triste Shera, ya que en las afuera del bosque su hermano trató de abusar de ella, pero otra misteriosa Elfim de ojos azules bastante alta la salvó haciendo pedazos en menos de medio segundo a su hermano, esto pudieron presenciarlo otros Elfims que iban a rescatar a Shera pudiendo servir de prueba de que no fue ella quien mató a su hermano, sino otro Elfim femenino más alto y extremadamente poderoso, era ni más ni menos que Liala quien actualmente está afiliada al Santo Reino de Lugia siendo parte de los 5 Ángeles Caídos y los 13 Ejecutores de ese reino, pero de vez en cuando discretamente suele visitar este lugar de sus raíces, y al presenciar tan horroroso intento de acto sin dudar asesinó al hermano de Shera(que en este fanfic tenía los ojos rojos) dejándose solo ver parcialmente emitiendo una cálida sonrisa para luego desaparecer, y aunque se dejó ver parcialmente, nadie pudo comprobar su verdadera identidad.

–Lamento hacerte recordar eso Shera * Dice Rem tratando de nuevo de animar a Shera.

– ¡No te preocupes, eso ya es parte del pasado, pero no me he olvidado de mi idea, quiero casarme con este chico! * Dice muy alegre Shera haciendo que de vuelta se caiga al estilo anime Rem.

–"¡Se recompone muy rápido!" *Dice Rem estupefacta para luego ponerse seria.

–Bueno, luego podemos ver lo de este chico, antes quisiera que me ayudaras con un serio problema que tengo * Dice Rem poniéndose seria.

– ¡Solo dímelo y lo resolveremos juntas! * Dice preocupada Shera y en eso Rem le relata que por generaciones su familia ha tenido oculto a un terrible espíritu demoniaco en su interior sumamente poderoso llamado Krebsklum con quien su familia ha tenido contrato por generaciones más que nada por contenerlo debido a los enormes poderes destructivos que posee e incluso en el pasado llegó a tener varios espíritus demoniacos a su disposición por lo que se le conoció como la Reina Demonio causando el caos especialmente en este mundo oculto e incluso invadió el otro mundo siendo ella y su ejército derrotados por el Rey Demonio Salomón terminando así gracias a una magia de este y con ayuda de los nekomatas sellada en una de ellas con un contrato forzoso con la mujer, mismo que fue siendo transferido por generaciones a otras de esa familia de apellido Galleu hasta llegar a la actual Rem Galleu , todo esto Rem se lo contaba a su amiga Elfim quien escuchaba estupefacta.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes amiga?! * Dice preocupada y sorprendida Shera.

– ¡Fuera de mi familia no lo sabía prácticamente nadie, y no me animaba a decirte debido a tu posición de princesa, pero ya no puedo más, porque a veces ese espíritu de alguna forma amenaza con salir y tú eres a la única que tengo, si sale podría ser un peligro, aunque gran parte de su ejército fue destruido por el Rey Demonio Salomón en el pasado, ella por sí sola es una amenaza y yo aunque tenga un contrato con ella no creo poder controlarla! ¡Aaaah! * Dice preocupada Rem cuando de repente sintió un dolor en su estómago y un sello morado brillante brillaba en esa zona ante lo cual empezó a sentir un intenso dolor.

– ¡¿Qué tienes Rem?! * Dice preocupada Shera yendo a socorrer a su amiga.

– ¡No lo sé, solía dolerme, pero nunca con esta intensidad, va a escapar, no puede romper el contrato, pero sí el sello que la retiene, se va salir, algo la impulsa a eso! ¡Kyaaaaaa! * Grita Rem con dolor y de repente como si estuviera engendrando un hijo algo sale de esa parte intima de su anatomía, una especie de aura morada brillante brillando intensamente siendo un gran poder, pero contendiéndose en una especie de gran burbuja.

– ¡No puede ser, es la Reina Demonio! * Dice en shock y con temor Shera, pero cuando de repente se disipó la burbuja un misterioso ser aterrizó en el suelo suavemente que seguía rodeada de la intensa aura morada brillante.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=OQV36Uqt7zw** **}**

Es una chica hermosa de la misma baja estatura que Est teniendo un encanto parecido al de un animal pequeño, desde los lados izquierdos y derechos de su cabeza tiene unos cuernos curvos como los de una cabra de color negro, sus orejas son largas y puntiagudas como las de los Elfims, sus ojos son de color púrpura similar a la amatista, su cabello es rubio de color crema que está recogido en dos mechones largos hasta las rodillas, y desde arriba de su trasero, había una cola de lagarto colgando y cayendo de color azul gricaceo, lleva puesto un vestido con volantes ondeantes con aberturas que muestran sus hombros y estómago, además de que está con los pies descalzos, teniendo en sintesis un fisico muy parecido al de Est luciendo como una hermosa espiritu, aunque este a diferencia de Est o Restia es un espiritu demoniaco de esos que son destructivos y no permiten generalmente que nadie los controle, los que atacaron tanto la academia espiritual Areishia como el palacio del imperio Ordesia eran de hecho de este tipo de espiritus, pero de rango de poder muy bajo, mientras que esta es del rango más alto poseyendo el nivel humano o divino.

La misma estaba parada sonriendo con leve malicia para luego dar un suspiro como si respirara de alivio mientras Rem y Shera las miraban extrañadas, aunque en alerta y con miedo ya que sentían un inmenso poder que la rodeaba.

– ¡Ah, qué bello es estar libre y poder respirar este aire después de cientos de años! *Dice alegre la pequeña chica espíritu demoniaca.

– ¡¿Tú eres La Reina Demonio Krebskulm quien causó mucho caos en el pasado?! * Pregunta sorprendida pero con miedo Shera.

– ¡Sí, esa soy yo, y ahora haré lo mismo, mataré a muchos de vuelta! * Dice alegre y con una sonrisa maliciosa la llamada Krebskulm.

–"¡No esto es terrible, estamos perdidos, el mundo de abajo está perdido y todo es por mi culpa!" * Dice tocándose el estómago y muy agotada Rem lamentándose por esto.

–Pero bueno, ya que al parecer ustedes colaboraron de alguna forma con mi liberación y si me dan un sacrificio tal vez las deje vivir * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Krebskulm pidiéndoles un sacrificio, algo muy acostumbrado entre los seres demoniacos poderosos y venerados a cambio de la piedad.

– ¡¿Sacrificio?! * Dijeron asustadas la Elfim y la Nekomata asustadas, en eso primero la pequeña espíritu demoniaca las miró fijamente, pero al parecer no le generaron mucho interés, sin embargo pudo ver al pequeño Goku dormido en la cama.

– ¿Y eso? * Pregunta curiosa Krebskulm acercándose a donde estaba Goku.

– ¡Espera no le hagas nada por favor! * Dice Shera suplicante, pero Krebskulm la ignoró mirando con interés a Goku, y de repente hizo un gesto que heló la sangre de Rem y Shera, se lamió los labios como una bestia con hambre.

– ¡Que apetitoso se ve, irradia una pureza y energía bastante poderosa a pesar de su tamaño, y se ve tan lindo, lo quiero a él, quiero que sea el sacrificio, me lo voy a comer! * Dice alegre de forma infantil Krebsklum, pero esto claramente dio terror tanto a Shera como a Rem, ya que esta planeaba comerse literalmente a Goku, según los que saben ella ha devorado seres vivos a través de la historia durante el caos que ocasionaba, de hecho no es nada fuera de lo común que los espíritus demoniacos incluso de bajo rango hagan eso ya que adoran la carne de todo tipo y la energía pura además de pureza en el alma que dichos seres vivos puedan poseer.

– ¡No por favor, no lo hagas! * Dijo suplicante Shera, pero con solo levantar un dedo Krebsklum liberando un poco de la presión de su poder Shera fue directamente al suelo.

– ¡Shera! * Dijo preocupada Rem.

– ¡No molesten nunca a la Reina Demonio cuando se dispone a comer, tengo hambre y me lo voy a comer! * Dice de forma imponente la pequeña Krebsklum mirándolas con ojos penetrantes, para luego voltear de vuelta a mirar a Goku, acercándose al rostro de este abriendo su boca dejando caer algo de su baba en la cara de esto por el hambre que tiene, la misma al abrir la boca podía mostrar sus colmillos, muy común que los espíritus demoniacos tengan siempre este aspecto.

– ¡Primero me comeré su corazón! ¡Itadakimatsu! * Dice con una sonrisa bestial Krebsklum preparando su mano derecha en forma de garra con afiladas uñas para arrancarle el corazón al pequeño guerrero causando terror y preocupación tanto en la elfim como en la nekomata.

– ¡Noooo! * Dice Shera aterrada con leves lágrimas.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=OQV36Uqt7zw** **}**

Pero justo cuando Krebsklum lo iba a hacer una mano pequeña detuvo la suya, y era la mano derecha de Goku quien sujetó la muñeca del espiritu demoniaco.

Todas allí se sorprendieron ante esto incluyendo a la propia Krebsklum y pudieron ver a Goku quien finalmente despertó.

– ¿Mm? ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que ibas a hacerme tú? * Pregunta Goku curioso a las tres chicas presentes allí, aunque la última pregunta iba para Krebsklum.

–Yo no sé cómo se llaman ellas, pero yo me llamo Krebsklum soy un espíritu demoniaco de la más alta clase y conocida como la Reina Demonio, y en cuanto a que hago, me disponía a comerte * Respondía con tranquilidad Krebsklum sonriendo alegre.

– ¡¿Comerme?! * Pregunta Goku asustado soltando la mano de la pequeña para luego ponerse serio.

– ¡No dejaré que me comas! * Dijo Goku poniéndose de pie en la cama en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga.

– ¡¿Te atreves a cuestionar a la Reina Demonio cuando te ha escogido como su alimento, como te atreves, déjate comer o te irá muy mal?! * Dice molesta Krebkslum quien también está parada en la cama mostrándole una mirada penetrante a Goku.

– ¡Bururururu! ¡Yo no soy tu comida, pero si intentas comerme lo que voy a hacer que te comas son mis golpes! * Dice Goku desafiante después de sacarle la lengua, esta osadía asustó a Rem y Shera ya que le hablaba así a quizás el ser más poderoso de este mundo de abajo, y efectivamente estas palabras molestaron a Krebsklum aunque está mostró un puchero infantil cómico.

– ¡Ay! ¡¿Cómo te atreves, si yo quiero comerte tú tienes que decirme que sí y que sería un honor?! * Dice molesta cómicamente Krebsklum como una niña caprichosa generando una gota de sudor en Shera y Rem ya que actuaba como una niña caprichosa.

– ¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Bururururu! * Dice Goku molesto cómicamente sacándole la lengua a su fiel estilo infantil, provocando más enfado cómico en Krebsklum.

– ¡Dos pueden jugar ese juego! ¡Bururururu! * Dice Krebsklum molesta cómicamente también sacándole la lengua al pequeño.

–"Son tal para cual" * Dijeron al mismo tiempo en sus mentes y con una gota de sudor en la nuca Shera y Rem por la actitud infantil de este par de pequeños seres.

– ¡Se acabó mi paciencia, si no vas a dejarte devorar por las buenas, será por las malas y con eso te irá mal, te aplastaré! * Dice molesta y ahora sería Krebsklum.

– ¡Me parece bien, acepto tu reto, si lo que quieres es una pelea pues te la daré cola de lagarto! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Lamentarás tus palabras cola de mono! * Dice también con una sonrisa desafiante Krebsklum acercándose a Goku y mirándose con gran rivalidad ambos con Krebsklum superando levemente en estatura al saiyayin.

– ¡Esperen, no desates tu poder aquí Krebsklum o destruirás la casa de Shera donde pudiste renacer, por favor! * Dice suplicante Rem a quien Krebsklum mira seriamente para luego mirar a Shera y luego dar un suspiro.

– ¡Bien, vayamos a otro lugar! * Dice seriamente la pequeña Krebsklum levantando su mano derecha apuntando hacia la pared y creando una especie de portal dimensional allí.

– ¡Síganme todos! * Dice seriamente Krebsklum asintiendo todos y así los 4 fueron a través ese portal, y el lugar donde estaban tenía un aspecto tétrico con varias partes montañosas y varios espíritus demoniacos volando alrededor.

– ¡¿Qué es este lugar?! * Preguntó asustada Shera.

–Es la parte oscura del Astral Zero donde los espíritus demoniacos nacimos y tenemos nuestro hogar, es el lugar ideal para pelear * Dice seria Krebsklum.

– ¡Bien, mejor así, ustedes es mejor que se alejen, yo me encargaré de esta cornuda! * Dice Goku seriamente y tanto Rem como Shera asienten poniéndose en un lugar seguro para observar la pelea.

– ¡¿Realmente este pequeño va a pelear solo contra Krebsklum?! * Dice asustada Rem.

– ¡Sí, pero si no lo hace será devorado! * Dice asustada y preocupada Shera.

– ¡Tienes razón, y escapar aquí no es una opción al ser su hogar! * Dice Rem seria y preocupada.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=XjXn1HsNHx8** **}**

Ambos pequeños de baja estatura se miran seriamente con Goku en su pose clásica de pelea al estilo tortuga mientras Shera no tenía ninguna pose de pelea simplemente preparándose para pelear.

–Jajajajaja ¡Sí que tienes valor para enfrentarte a la Reina Demonio enano simio! * Dice con una sonrisa de burla Krebsklum.

– ¡Tú tampoco eres muy alta que digamos, además ya pateé el trasero de gente engreída que presumía que no los podría vencer, y lo hice muchas veces orejona! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡¿En serio?! ¡Pues yo también vencí a muchos, quizás me encogí por culpa del sello volviendo a mi temprana juventud, pero mi poder es el mismo, y ahora que soy pequeña podré moverme más libremente! * *Dice con una sonrisa bestial y rodeándose de un aura morada brillante Krebsklum demostrando su gran poder.

–"¡No bromeaba, realmente es muy fuerte, definitivamente es como Restia!" * Dice Goku con sudor en su frente al sentir el gran poder de Krebsklum que emitía descargas eléctricas del mismo color que su aura siniestra digna de un espíritu demoniaco incontrolable, la misma se preparaba para atacar a Goku como una bestia hambrienta de sangre emitiendo una sonrisa bestial mostrando sus dos colmillos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=XjXn1HsNHx8** **}**

En eso a gran velocidad imposible de ver por el ojo ordinario Krebsklum corrió hacia Goku con una sonrisa bestial y al llegar frente suyo empieza a dar brutales y potentes golpes llenos de fuerza bruta que Goku contenía con mucho esfuerzo cubriéndose con sus brazos en forma de X mientras apretaba sus dientes frunciendo el ceño haciéndolo retroceder, y la potencia de los golpes generaban algunas ondas de choque que creaban grietas en el suelo rompiéndose algunas rocas hasta hacerlo llegar a una montaña donde Goku empezaba a sentir dolor en su espalda al ser presionado por los golpes potentes sabiendo este que si en estas condiciones se dejaba golpear directamente por uno solo de esos potentes golpes el daño sería devastador, por lo que a Goku no le quedaba otra salida, debía ir con todo su poder máximo desde el principio.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=qtReyJakQVM** **}**

De repente Goku empezó a rodearse de un aura blanca azulada indicativo de que iría con todo, es la misma con la que derrotó en las clasificatorias a Velsaria cuando esta intentó absorber su poder sobrecargándola.

– ¡DAAAAAAAAAAH! *Grita Goku liberando todo su poder sorprendiendo a Krebsklum haciéndola retroceder apartándola de él.

Esto también sorprendió a Shera y Rem quienes observaban sorprendidas no solo que Goku resistía los terribles golpes de tan poderoso espíritu, sino que ahora liberaba tal poder.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=qtReyJakQVM** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=LkiSYX5hTTw** **}**

– ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar, este el poder de ese chico, hizo retroceder a la Maou?! * Dice sorprendida Rem sonrojada al ver lo majestuoso que se veía Goku además de ese físico entrenado.

– ¡Sí, increíble, es poderoso, y genial, ahora me gusta más! * Dice alegre y encantada Shera.

–"¡Ese poder, sin duda lo conozco, es Ki, el mismo tipo de poder que usaba ese sujeto Mutaito! ¡¿Será acaso que este chico tiene algo que ver con ese hombre que murió contra ese King Piccolo Daimaku?!" * Dice sorprendida mentalmente Krebsklum.

– ¡Oye mortal! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? * Pregunta seriamente Krebsklum.

– ¡Me llamo Son Goku, pero todos me dicen Goku, soy un peleador! * Dice Goku seriamente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=LkiSYX5hTTw** **}**

– ¿Con que Son Goku? ¡Bien Son Goku, a mí me conocen como la Reina Demonio o La Maou, soy un espíritu demoniaco de la más alta clase y me llamo Krebsklum! * Dice Krebsklum con una sonrisa presumida, pero luego se extrañó de que Goku se quedó confundido.

–Kre ¿Qué? * Dice Goku confundido no sabiendo pronunciar el nombre del espíritu demoniaco cayendo de espaldas al estilo anime esta, Rem y Shera.

– ¡Es Krebsklum, Krebsklum! * Dice molesta cómicamente Krebsklum pero Goku por más que lo intentaba no podía pronunciarlo.

– ¡No me culpes a mí, es tu culpa por llamarte así! * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente haciendo que Krebsklum ponga un tierno puchero.

– ¡No importa, llámame Krem si quieres, de todas formas no vivirás mucho tiempo porque te voy a comer! * Dice molesta cómicamente Krebsklum.

–Eso es más fácil ¡Muy bien Krem, no dejaré que me comas porque te patearé el trasero antes! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Hou! Veo confianza en tu poder, pero cuidado, aún no has visto nada de lo que soy capaz * Dice sonriendo desafiante Krebsklum.

Y Goku de vuelta se pone en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga, y ambos se miran mutuamente como estudiándose.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=_nfIVDf2xLM** **}**

Y esta vez es Goku quien se lanza al ataque dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia Krebklum empezando ambos a golpearse mutuamente a gran velocidad, ambos desaparecían y aparecían ante el asombro de Rem y Shera quienes claramente no podían ver todos sus movimientos, en eso Krebsklum intentó con su mano derecha en forma de garra desgarrar a Goku quien desaparece cortando así está el suelo brutalmente creando enormes grietas y lo siguiente que esta sintió fue la planta del pie derecho de Goku dándole una patada en el rostro moviéndola levemente, pero sin conseguir derribarla solo causándole un leve dolor.

En eso Goku se lanza de nuevo a intentar golpearla lanzándole una combinación de puñetazos y patadas que esta bloqueaba con aparente dificultad, finalmente Goku intenta darle un fuerte rodillazo derecho en el mentón, pero esta lo detiene con su puño izquierdo intentando esta darle un rodillazo derecho, pero en una gran demostración de agilidad, Goku no solo los detiene con sus dos manos, sino que los usa para impulsarse de cabeza hacia arriba empezando a girar rápidamente hasta dejarse caer en forma de patada izquierda, pero Krebsklum lo esquiva intentando golpearlo en la nuca con su cola de lagarto, sin embargo Goku se defiende golpeando esta con su propia cola de saiyayin chocando así ambas colas mirándose ambos seriamente, aunque Goku apretaba los dientes aparentando mostrar más esfuerzo mientras que la pequeña espíritu demoniaca solo lo miraba seriamente con el ceño fruncido y calmadamente, luego ambos se alejan del otro.

Después es Krebsklum quien se lanza al ataque lanzando un aparentemente imprudente golpe derecho en forma de garra a Goku hacia la cabeza ante lo cual él solo mueve a está esquivando el golpe quedando aparentemente expuesto el abdomen de Krebsklum lo cual él quiso aprovechar para darle un devastador puñetazo derecho allí, pero la espíritu lo vio venir dando una leve sonrisa maliciosa, y cuando Goku intentó darle el golpe, esta detuvo en puño derecho sujetándolo con su mano izquierda.

–"¡Te tengo!" * Dice en su mente sonriendo maliciosamente Krebsklum.

–"¡Oh no!" * Dice Goku en alerta, pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que recibió un brutal codazo en el mentón de parte de la espíritu quien sin embargo no lo deja caer por la potencia del golpe, sino que empieza a darle varios puñetazos derechos rápidos en la cara provocándole sangrado en los labios, preocupando a la elfim y a la nekomata que observan la pelea.

– ¡Lo está golpeando brutalmente! * Dice temerosa Rem.

– ¡Koku o Goku como te llames, no te rindas! * Dice preocupada Shera.

Y cansado de recibir golpes Goku le dio una patada derecha al mentón del espíritu, pero esta envés de caer usó su cola como resorte para impulsarse de vuelta hacia el frente dándole un brutal golpe en la frente a Goku con la parte del cuerno derecho más cercana a su cabeza provocándole dolor y sangrado en la cabeza a Goku.

– ¡Ugh! * Dice con dolor Goku sintiéndose maredado, siendo una ocasión no desaprovechada por la conocida como Maou dándole una lluvia de puñetazos y golpes en forma de garra para finalmente darle un tremendo golpe de rodilla izquierda en el costado derecho de su cara mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse con una pared de roca cayendo al suelo boca para abajo y esto solo dejó más preocupados a las dos chicas

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=_nfIVDf2xLM** **}**

En eso Krebsklum solo se tronaba de ambos lado el cuello mientras Goku yacía adolorido en el suelo intentando incorporarse con esfuerzo.

– ¡Kkk Rayos, es muy fuerte y sus golpes duelen bastante, pero no me puedo dejar vencer, no puedo perder dos combates seguidos en un mismo día! * Dice Goku quejándose adolorido en la cara con algunos moretones limpiándose las heridas de su boca y escupiendo la sangre que entró en su boca.

–Eres fuerte, no te lo niego, pero no estás aún a mi nivel * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Krebsklum.

– ¡No me subestimes! * Dice Goku molesto.

– ¡Kukuku! ¿Tú crees realmente que te subestimo y solo alardeo niño? Si lo crees así déjame demostrarme cuan equivocado estás * Dice Krebsklum riendo maliciosamente y con confianza.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=r7Nbek8W7IY** **}**

Y finalmente ambos se lanzan de vuelta al ataque con Goku intentando una patada con el empeine derecho en el lado izquierdo del rostro de Krebsklum, pero esta lo detiene el antebrazo del mismo lado para luego atraparle con sus dos manos dicha pierna de Goku empezando a hacerlo girar a gran velocidad planeando lanzarlo con potencia, pero Goku con gran esfuerzo logra de cabeza sujetarse del suelo para intentar patearle en la cara a la espíritu con la plantilla de su pie izquierdo deteniéndolo esta con su mano derecha, y posteriormente esta cruza las piernas de Goku para que sirvieran de impulso; luego con fuerza hace que este gire en pleno aire como un trompo para posteriormente darle un rodillazo izquierdo brutal en el abdomen.

– ¡Buagh! * Dice Goku escupiendo saliva para luego recibir un fuerte puñetazo izquierdo en toda la cara mandándolo a volar contra la pared, y cuando la espíritu demoniaco loli estaba por impactarlo con un brutal codazo derecho este se quita por poco destruyendo así está por su golpe toda esa pared intimidando a Goku por la fuerza bruta que poseía esta quien voltea mirando con una sonrisa bestial al pequeño.

– ¡Maldita! ¡Daaaaaah! * Grita Goku molesto dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia Krebsklum dándole una combinación de todo tipo de golpes, pero Krebsklum los bloqueaba con más facilidad que antes ya que al parecer ahora esta se está poniendo más seria, luego esta intentó rasgarle a Goku su rostro con las afiladas uñas de su mano izquierda, pero para su sorpresa era solo una imagen residual.

– ¿Él puede usar una técnica así? ¡Sorprendente! * Dice Krebsklum sonriendo maliciosamente moviendo hacia atrás su cabeza esquivando por poco el rodillazo izquierdo de Goku hacia su mentón.

–¡Maldición a ver si puedes con esto! * Dice Goku usando su técnica de 8 brazos creando 6 brazos de imágenes residuales corriendo a atacar Krebsklum quien se sorprendía y se encantaba por las habilidades poco ortodoxas de Goku y el mismo le lanzaba varios multiples puñetazos que Krebsklum bloqueaba con sus brazos en forma de X aunque ahora poniendo un rostro y luego Goku salta dándole una patada giratoria derecha en la cabeza a la espíritu demoniaca, pero apenas logra arrastrarla un poco y no logra derribarla.

–"¡Apenas la moví, su cuerpo es demasiado duro!" * Dice Goku frustrado mentalmente preparándose para su usar la técnica que le enseñó su abuelo, el estilo Janken.

– ¡Haber que te parece esto niña cornuda! ¡PIEDRA! * Dice Goku desapareciendo y apareciendo intentando darle un puñetazo derecho en la cara Krebsklum, pero esta lo bloquea con su propio puño izquierdo poniéndolo de costado.

– ¡PAPEL! * Grita Goku desapareciendo y apareciendo abajo agachado a la altura del abdomen de la apodada Reina Demonio intentando darle un golpe con su palma derecha, pero esta lo bloquea con su rodilla izquierda.

– ¡TIJERA! * Grita Goku nuevamente desapareciendo y apareciendo hacia arriba intentando golpear la frente de Krebsklum con su mano derecha en forma de tijera, pero está sonriendo maliciosamente detuvo su mano derecha con la suya propia del mismo lado sujetándole la muñeca justo antes de que llegue a su frente frustrando a Goku quien frunce el ceño y aprieta los dientes mientras esta sonríe maliciosamente azotando a Goku fuertemente contra el suelo dejándolo allí boca para abajo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=r7Nbek8W7IY** **}**

– ¡Es increíble que estén peleando a ese nivel a pesar de ser tan pequeños los dos! * Dice sorprendida Shera.

– ¡Sí, pero Krebsklum es superior, a pesar de haberse encogido conserva todo su poder! * Dice asustada Rem.

Goku por su parte se levantaba nuevamente con esfuerzo respirando agitadamente y adolorido mientras Krebsklum lo miraba sonriendo confiada.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hQtxGoWmjvA** **}**

– ¿Es todo lo que tienes? Bueno, creo que eso se entiende ya que solo eres un mortal * Dice sonriendo con malicia Krebsklum.

– ¡Te lo repito, no me subestimes! * Dice Goku apretando los dientes molesto poniéndose de nuevo en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga.

Y en eso Krebsklum sonríe bestialmente dirigiéndose hacia Goku lanzando una lluvia de golpes que este contenía con un enorme esfuerzo con sus brazos en forma de X hasta que esquiva un golpe en forma de garra derecha de esta que iba a su cara yéndose hacia atrás aterrizando con las manos impulsándose, luego con los pies y de vuelta con las manos haciéndolo así sucesivamente alejándose de Krebsklum quien solo sonríe más bestialmente ante esto.

– ¡No huyas mi alimento! * Grita sonriendo bestialmente Krebsklum lanzando del dedo índice derecho varios proyectiles mágicos explosivos que Goku esquivaba con mucha dificultad mientras daba grandes saltos hacia atrás.

– ¡Ajajajajaja! ¡Que divertido! * Grita riendo como una niña divirtiéndose con su juguete Krebsklum empezando a golpear fuertemente el suelo extrañando a gran velocidad enormes pedazos de roca de este y lanzándoles rápidamente con bastante fuerza a Goku quien se sorprendía ante esto esquivando las enormes rocas que iban cayendo hacia él que eran muchas hasta que finalmente se hartó y empezaba a dar saltos encima de las grandes rocas que iban cayendo tratando así de llegar hacia Krebsklum destruyendo con fuertes puñetazos las que le estorbaban en su camino mientras seguía impulsándose a través de otras, en eso Krebsklum también dio un salto intentando golpearlo con su puño derecho, pero cuando lo iba a hacer Goku lo esquiva girando de costado en el aire intentando darle una patada en la nuca, pero esta se agacha para finalmente golpear a Goku con su cola de lagarto en la espalda cayendo este hacia al suelo, pero aterrizando con las manos dando así un ágil salto y aterrizando de pie aunque adolorido.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hQtxGoWmjvA** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=OQV36Uqt7zw** **}**

–"¡Me está superando a pesar de que estoy peleando en serio, y no se esfuerza, parece que tiene el mismo poder que Restia o incluso puede que se esté conteniendo y sea aún más fuerte, si es así estoy en un serio lío, a este paso me va a comer!" * Dice Goku apretando los dientes y preocupada, pero sintió escalofríos ya que detrás de él y con sus labios cerca de su oreja izquierda estaba Krebsklum sonriente.

– ¡Estoy aquí! * Dice con una voz alegre, juguetona e infantil Krebsklum haciendo que este abra ampliamente los ojos para que ponga el ceño fruncido y con su velocidad desaparezca del lugar hacia un lugar más lejano, pero para su espanto Krebsklum hizo lo mismo apareciendo de vuelta en la misma posición, entonces Goku volvió a hacer eso y para su frustración ocurría exactamente lo mismo una y otra vez demostrando que la velocidad de Krebsklum era superior a la suya y esta podía seguir sus movimientos sin problemas.

– ¡Puedo seguir todos tus movimientos, con mis orejas desarrolladas puedo oírte y con mis ojos de demonio los veo fácilmente, eres un libro abierto para mí, solo estaba jugando contigo para ver que tanto podías hacer! * Dice alegre maliciosamente pero de forma fría Krebsklum dándole a entender a Goku que claramente es más fuerte que él, lo cual hizo que este ampliara sus ojos para luego apretar los dientes frunciendo el ceño intentando darle un puñetazo derecho giratorio hacia atrás a la cara de la pequeña espíritu, pero esta le detuvo la muñeca con su mano izquierda empezando a torcerle.

–Entiéndelo, eres inferior a mí humano * Dice fríamente Krebsklum dándole un tremendo rodillazo izquierdo en la espalda.

– ¡AGH! * Dice de dolor Goku cayendo una vez más de cara al suelo adolorido por todos los golpes que ha recibido además de impotencia de no poder hacerle frente a su oponentes en estas condiciones, todo esto ante la clara mirada de preocupación por parte de Rem y Shera, mientras Krebsklum lo miraba sonriendo alegre de forma infantil mostrando sus dos colmillos, pero de forma maliciosa, y usando su cola envolvió con ella a un lastimado Goku para forzosamente ponerlo de pie, apretándole el cuello a este empezando a asfixiarlo poniendo a Goku frente suyo pudiendo así mirando de frente la cara de este mientras el pobre abría la boca cerrando los ojos demostrando dolor y dificultad para respirar.

– ¡¿Te duele y te cuesta respirar?! ¡Te dije que si te oponías te haría mal! * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa y bestial Krebsklum empezando a darle una paliza a Goku dándole múltiples puñetazos en la cara y en el abdomen provocándole sangrado mientras Shera y Rem se tapaban la boca ante la brutalidad de Krebsklum.

– ¡Lo está haciendo papilla al pobre! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! * Dice abriendo los ojos con preocupación y miedo Shera escapándosele unas pocas lágrimas.

– ¡No lo sé, ella es demasiado fuerte, los espíritus demoniacos son generalmente violentos, incluso los de alto nivel como ella que poseen raciocinio actúan igual, lo peor es que seguramente después de acabarlo a él irá por nuestro mundo! * Dice temerosa y preocupada Rem mientras era testigo de cómo Krebsklum trataba como a un muñeco a Goku.

– ¡Ajajajaja que divertido es golpearte, Krebsklum la Maou se divierte! * Dice alegre de forma infantil y a la vez bestial Krebsklum.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=OQV36Uqt7zw** **}**

Pero de repente los músculos de Goku no solo empezaron a tensarse, sino a crecer además de rodearse de un aura blanca azulada extremadamente intensa que causaba una gran ventisca en el lugar debido al inmenso poder sorprendiendo tanto a Krebsklum como a Shera y Rem.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=8rcrguQjyR0** **}**

–¡DAAAAAAAAAH!* Grita Goku con toda su fuerza empezando a crecerle bastante sus músculos liberándose automáticamente de la cola de Krebsklum al mismo tiempo que rápidamente se quita su doji de la parte de arriba para luego mirar hacia las chicas que miraban la pelea.

– ¡Ustedes sean quienes sean, les pido un favor, sosténganme esto! * Grita Goku envolviendo su doji y lanzándoselos a ellas atrapándola Shera y luego él nuevamente voltea para ver a una sorprendida Krebsklum

– ¡No quería hacer esto pero no tengo opción! ¡DAAAAAAAAGRRAAAAH! * Grita Goku de vuelta con todas sus fuerzas y sus músculos continuaban creciendo, pero amoldándose a su cuerpo haciéndolo ver bastante bien para las chicas que lo observaban, liberaba un gran ventisca por su aura y luego de un tiempo terminó transformación, era su forma Ki 100%, la misma que hasta hace poco solo podía usar su maestro, pero él pudo aprenderla y usarla por primera vez en combate contra Restia, y ahora nuevamente lo hace contra Krebsklum, es una forma que no le gusta mucho usar debido al enorme desgaste que conlleva además de poder usarlo solo un máximo de 3 minutos, aunque si llega a hacer con ella el Kamehameha esta forma se terminaría automáticamente, pero Goku no ve otra salida ya que corre el riesgo de ser comido.

Y finalmente luego de un tiempo termina de adquirir este estado que hasta hace poco solo el famoso Kame Sennin o Muten Roshi era capaz de alcanzar y que de hecho dicho anciano maestro de Goku le advirtió que en lo posible nunca lo usara por lo peligroso y desgastante que es para su portador, pero a él no le queda de otra si quiere tener oportunidad de ganar este duro combate.

Ahora Goku luce más majestuoso que nunca y sus músculos lo hacen ver muy atractivo a pesar de su baja estatura realmente esta vez aparentando ser un adolecente, especialmente ya que sus musculos se habían amoldado a su cuerpo lo cual solo lo hace verse mejor para las féminas que la observaban, así es, tanto Shera como Rem lo miraban sonrojadas tal como en el pasado lo hicieron sus compañeras del Equipo Scarlet cuando también estas la vieron, incluso Krebsklum lo mira con la boca abierta y mostrando un leve sonrojo que ni ella comprendía el porqué.

– ¡Qué lindo se ve ese chico con cola, ahora sí que me quiero casar con él, ninguno de los de aquí se ve como él! * Dice alegre, sonrojada y entusiasmada Shera.

–Sí, se ve bien, supongo * Dice sonrojada aunque hablando de forma más tímida Rem.

Goku por su parte miraba seriamente apretando los dientes a Krebsklum debido al enorme esfuerzo que hace solo intentando mantener esta forma, y posiblemente tiene solo menos de tres minutos para intentar ganar esta pelea ante tan poderosa adversaria, mientras esta se ve encantada, pero hay una diferencia con Restia cuando este se transformó contra ella, y es que a diferencia de Restia aquella vez, esta pequeña no demuestra demasiada preocupación lo cual luce extraño.

– ¡Guau, te ves genial Son Goku, no pensé que ocultabas este tipo de habilidad! * Dice sonriendo alegre de forma infantil Krebsklum.

– ¡Prepárate porque ahora voy con todo en esta pelea! * Dice con el ceño fruncido y seriedad Goku poniéndose en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga mientras Krebsklum sonreía maliciosamente aunque de forma tierna abriendo un poco la boca mostrando su par de colmillos.

Ambos se miran preparándose para ir con todo en esta última etapa del combate

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=8rcrguQjyR0** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=dYcYfya9THw &t=6s** **}**

Y así ambos fueron contra el otro empezando a moverse a una velocidad imposible incluso para ver por cualquier ojo sobre natural o entrenado ya que se movían muy rápido, en eso Krebsklum apareció frente a Goku intentando darle un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen a este, sin embargo solo encontró una imagen residual por lo que Goku apareció al costado derecho de esta quien se dio cuenta dándole un codazo izquierdo en dirección a la cara, pero para su sorpresa también era una imagen residual, y luego se percató de que habían varias imágenes residuales de Goku rodeándola siendo esta la técnica Zanzoken(Técnica de Multi imágenes Residuales) dejando en sorpresa no solo a Krebsklum sino también a la Elfim y a la Nekomata negra que observaban esta pelea.

– ¡¿Esta es una habilidad del Ki?! * Dice sorprendida Krebsklum quien golpea a todos los Goku con su cola de lagarto hasta que el verdadero detiene su cola con sus dos manos.

– ¡Es él! * Dice sorprendida y con molestia Krebsklum.

– ¡Daaaaaaah! * Grita Goku empezando a hacerla girar en círculos a la espíritu a gran velocidad hasta lanzarla hacia arriba para luego él mismo saltar dirigiéndose como un misil hacia la misma dirección, y aunque la pequeña espíritu loli demoniaca logra frenar la fuerza del lanzamiento quedándose quieta en el aire no puede evitar el tremendo cabezazo al mentón de parte de Goku.

– ¡Ugh! * Dice con dolor escupiendo un poco de sangre Krebsklum para que luego Goku haga un rápido como una rueda y darle una doble patada en el abdomen al espíritu mandándola a gran velocidad hacia el suelo creando un pequeño cráter allí y dirigiéndose Goku hacia allí intentando aterrizar con un puñetazo, sin embargo para su sorpresa Krebsklum abrió ampliamente la boca.

– ¡Oh poder de lo oscuro del inframundo, fulmina a mi enemigo hasta extinguirle su alma, DARKNESS BREATH! * Grita Krebsklum el nombre de su técnica lanzándole un aliento oscuro de energía mágica demoniaca a Goku quien se muestra sorprendido cubriéndose en forma de X recibiendo de lleno el impacto causando esto una gran explosión siendo mandado a volar lejos hasta estrellarse contra una pila de rocas convirtiéndolas en escombros.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=dYcYfya9THw &t=6s** **}**

Krebsklum se pone de pie seriamente dándose cuenta que en sus labios había un poco de su sangre limpiándosela tronándose el cuello, por su parte Goku se incorpora respirando agitadamente deshaciéndose de los escombros que estaban encima también este escupiendo un poco de sangre, ambos se miran con el ceño fruncido y rivalidad, pero luego la pequeña Maou sonríe con malicia.

– ¡Increíble, Goku puede hacerle frente a la mismísima Krebsklum, Maou, La Reina Demonio! ¡Ése chico llamado Goku es grandioso! * Dice sonriendo impresionada como una niña Shera.

– ¡Sí, es realmente poderoso, sus estadísticas deben de ser altas! * Dice sorprendida Rem.

– ¡Vaya Son Goku, me has sorprendido, sí que esta pelea la voy a disfrutar! * Dice Krebsklum sonriendo bestialmente.

– ¡Tú también, ese ataque sí que me dolió, por lo visto hasta hace poco no peleabas enserio! * Dice Goku apretando los dientes de forma seria y desafiante.

– ¡¿Qué comes que adivinas?! ¡GIAAAAAAAH! * Grita Krebsklum liberando finalmente todo su poder oculto haciendo temblar todo el lugar y causando temor en la nekomata y la elfim, e incluso sorprendiendo a Goku.

–"¡Increíble, su poder está creciendo, lo está haciendo, está superando a Restia, es más fuerte que Restia y sigue creciendo!" Dice Goku sorprendido por el gran poder que está sintiendo de parte de Krebsklum a quien sin embargo a diferencia de Restia no cambió en nada su apariencia, solamente su aura morada brillante crecía más hasta finalmente estar al máximo preparándose así ella para luchar con todo su poder.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=jRVfgevF1k4** **}**

–Es fuerte, muy fuerte * Dice Goku seriamente apretando los dientes.

– ¡Ahora voy por ti Son Goku! * Grita con una sonrisa bestial Krebsklum dirigiéndose hacia Goku quien se pone en guardia en su ya clásica pose de pelea empezando ambos a golpearse a gran velocidad con patadas, puñetazos, rodillazos y codazos que chocaban entre sí generando algunas ondas de choques a la vez que ventiscas, hasta que Goku le da un puñetazo derecho en toda la cara a Krebsklum, pero esta mientras iba cayendo le da un rodillazo izquierdo a Goku en el mentón para que luego ambos empiecen a golpearse mutuamente casi sin defensa, golpeándose fuertemente, Goku sabía que su tiempo en esta forma era demasiado corto por lo que no podía andar con rodeos por lo que apostaba todo a la ofensiva aunque también iba recibiendo golpes.

Finalmente Krebsklum le golpea el rostro con su cola mandándolo a volar estrellándose brutalmente contra el suelo por lo que ella ejecutó un gran salto lanzándole de nuevo su técnica de aliento oscuro de energía, pero este logra esquivarlo a tiempo produciendo una gran explosión, sin embargo esta apareció detrás una feroz parada giratoria izquierda mandándolo a volar hacia un muro de roca, pero esta vez a pesar del dolor Goku pone las dos piernas hacia el frente para de nuevo dirigirse como si volara hacia Krebsklum poniendo sus dos puños hacia el frente siendo la misma técnica llamada 'Penetrar' con la que derrotó al robot gigante del Comandante Black de la Patruya Roja, sin embargo Krebsklum no se vio sorprendida recibiendo el golpe protegiéndose con sus dos manos en forma de X logrando resistirlo sonriendo esta bestialmente.

Luego de esto esta le da un brutal codazo derecho al mismo lado de la cara de Goku, pero este responde con un tremendo puñetazo derecho en toda la cara de la espíritu loli, luego esta le da un puntapié en el mentón, pero esto resultó solo una imagen residual, sin embargo ella sonrió maliciosamente, y cuando Goku intentó golpearla desde atrás con una patada doble en la cabeza, la loli sonriendo con confianza se quita moviendo la cabeza, dejando extrañado a Goku, luego este le empieza a dar varios golpes rápidos, sin embargo de forma sorpresiva la misma sonriendo empieza a esquivar todos sus golpes, aunque si bien lo hace de forma aparentemente dificultosa esta lo hace sonriendo maliciosamente para shock de Goku.

–"¡¿Qué pasa, porque ya no puedo pegarle?! ¡Aún conservo esta forma, y aún no han pasado los 3 minutos, apenas llevamos 2! * Dice Goku en shock, pero cuando intenta de vuelta darle un puñetazo derecho en toda la cara a Krebsklum, esta desaparece y aparece al costado izquierdo de este y sin siquiera mirarlo le da un fuerte puñetazo en dicho costado de la cara para luego desaparecer y aparecer hacia el lugar donde iba volando golpeándolo con su cola en el cuello.

– ¡BUAGH! * Dice Goku escupiendo sangre estrellándose contra una dura pared de roca quedando levemente atorado allí, y luego Krebsklum aparece allí para tomarlo por el cuello con su mano derecha empezando a estrangularlo con la misma al levantarlo hacia arriba.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=jRVfgevF1k4** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=WtKjmLOMNmY** **}**

Rem y Shera ponían un rostro de espanto ya que a pesar del gran poder y la valentía que demostró Goku está siendo dominado por la Maou.

– ¡Esta forma que usas es fuerte, sin embargo tiene un punto débil, y es que tus golpes son muy directos y con los medios adecuados es posible leerlos y evadirlos, te mencioné lo desarrollados que son mis orejas y ojos de demonio, pues ahora que peleo enserio lo son mucho más, gracias a ello después de un tiempo ya puedo predecir tus movimientos y detectarlos o verlos antes de que los hagas, todo le es más fácil a Maou! * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa y alegre Krebsklum dejándole en shock a Goku ya que la pequeña espíritu acaba de descubrir otro letal punto débil del Ki 100%.

Y es que alguien como Muten Roshi que usa un estilo tortuga menos directo y más tranquilo e impredecible para luchar no tenía ese problema, pero Goku lucha de otra forma, tal como lo hacía su propio abuelo siendo un estilo más directo, sin embargo si bien Goku puede lanzar golpes no tan directos y predecibles, al usar esta forma él se ve forzado sin que se dé cuenta a golpear como sea, Restia no pudo verlo, pero al parecer este espíritu a pesar de su apariencia es más veterana y experimentada por lo que tiene más visión de batalla que Restia además de superarla en poder, esto deja en enorme desventaja a Goku ya que su forma más poderosa tiene otro punto débil que su maestro no le llegó a decir, quizás dejándolo para que él lo descubriera solo en pos de que le sirviera como enseñanza.

–"¡Ahora lo entiendo, es por eso que mi abuelo nunca usó eso, no es por el desgaste de poder, sino porque sabía de este punto débil!" * Dijo Goku lamentándose, pero luego Krebsklum lo lanza contra el suelo cayendo este de cara.

– ¡¿Qué pasa, perdiste los ánimos de pelea?! * Pregunta con una sonrisa bestial Krebsklum y en eso Goku se levanta con una mirada seria de determinación.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=WtKjmLOMNmY** **}**

– ¡Te lo agradezco, me has mostrado algo que ni yo sabía, y te lo recompensaré lanzándote mi último ataque con todo el poder que tengo! * Dice Goku con seriedad y una mirada de determinación.

–Ya veo, harás tu último intento por ganar, ¡Adelante, te espero! * Grita con una sonrisa desafiante Krebskum y Goku se ponía en su muy conocida e icónica pose para lanzar la técnica más famosa de la Escuelta Tortuga, y piensa hacerlo con todo el poder que le queda sin contenerse nada.

– ¡KAAAAAMEEEEEE! * Grita Goku y alrededor de sus dos manos unidos se forma un círculo blanco azulado que dejaba bastante expectantes a Shera, Rem y su oponente Krebsklum que lo observaban.

– ¡HAAAAAMEEEEEE! * Grita Goku y del círculo se formó una esfera del mismo color con alto poder concentrado.

– ¡No te creas la gran cosa con ese ataque, con esto me desharé de tu ataque! ¡Oh esfera negra, succiona y aplasta, THANATOS! * Grita Krebsklum con una sonrisa bestial apuntando su mano izquierda sosteniéndola con la derecha hacia Goku para finalmente lanzar de ella una esfera negra.

– ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita con todas sus fuerzas Goku para finalmente lanzarle su Kamehameha al 100% a Krebsklum dirigiéndose hasta chocar con la esfera negra.

La Nekomata y la Elfim estaban muy sorprendidas de que Goku pudiera lanzar un ataque así creyendo que podía ser magia, sin embargo Shera que es una experta en detectar magia no lo hace en Goku confirmando que este es otro tipo de energía.

La esfera negra intenta succionar y comprimir el Kamehameha al máximo de Goku quien aprieta los dientes.

– ¡Jajajajaja Voy a deshacerme de tu ataque! * Grita Krebsklum riendo engreídamente.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=tF1jgDu9CVw }**

– ¡Lo Dudo! ¡Recibe esto con todo mi poder Krem! ¡HAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita Goku con todas sus fuerzas y para shock de Krebsklum el Kamehameha sobrecarga a la esfera negra causando una gran explosión dirigida hacia la pequeña espíritu.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡KYAAAAAAAA! * Grita Krebsklum quien recibió de lleno el efecto de la explosión dispersándose esta y convirtiéndose en un gran estallido que incluso mandó a volar a Shera y Rem, e incluso al propio Goku quien perdió su forma de Ki 100% quedándose prácticamente sin nada de energía.

Cuando se disipa el humo de la gran explosión se ve a Goku tendido boca para abajo extremadamente debilitado habiendo regresado a la normalidad así como Shera y Rem quienes se ponen de pie para ver el resultado de destrucción del poder del Kamehameha al 100% que usó Goku con todo su poder.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=tF1jgDu9CVw }**

– ¡Lo hizo, ganó! * Dice alegre Shera.

– ¡Eso espero, pero el ataque de este Son Goku fue grandioso, poder luchar de esa manera contra la mismísima Maou Krebsklum es una hazaña fuera de serie! * Dice sorprendida Rem.

Goku por su parte se ponía de pie con mucha dificultad debido al cansancio y dolor que son secuelas de la transformación, aunque no tiene serias heridas como en su batalla contra Restia, son las secuelas del Ki 100% lo que lo dejan tan debilitado que apenas puede ponerse de pie, sin embargo al despejarse más el humo Goku amplió los ojos ante lo que veía.

–"¡Oh no!" * Dice Goku seriamente en su mente con temor y es que al disiparse el humo se ve a Krebsklum de pie con todo el brazo izquierdo herido, sin embargo no se le ve desgastada en lo absoluto confirmándose que tiene energía de sobra.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=3VZgKIWAgDM }**

– ¡No lo logró! * Dijo en shock y con temor Shera.

– ¡Esto aún para Krebsklum es sorprendente, pero estaba en las posibilidades! * Dice con temor y seriamente Rem.

– ¡Maldición, este ataque sí que fue poderoso, si no fuera por mi técnica Thanatos mis heridas serían muy serias y no podría hacer esto! * Dice seriamente y molesta tocando su brazo izquierdo herido con su mano derecha emitiendo una luz blanca y para shock de los presentes empezó a curarse esas heridas así como las pocas que tenía por todo el cuerpo curándose por completo, esto solo empeoraba enormemente las cosas para Goku que ya no tenía fuerzas para nada.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice Goku con la boca abierta del shock y temor, y luego Krebsklum lo observa con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Bueno, ya jugué demasiado con la comida, es hora de comer * Dice Krebkslum empezando a caminar lentamente con una sonrisa maliciosa de niña feliz hacia un Goku que prácticamente está indefenso.

– ¡No me dejaré! * Grita Goku con el ceño fruncido corriendo valientemente a intentar darle un golpe de puño derecho con lo último de fuerza que le queda dándoselo en el abdomen a la loli demonio, pero esta ni lo sintió quien con gran velocidad le dio un codazo izquierdo a Goku en el mentón haciéndole escupir sangre volando hacia arriba para luego caer de espaldas completamente derrotado y sin fuerzas.

– ¡R Rayos, volví a perder hoy, creo que estoy en muy mala racha! * Dice Goku sin poder mover un solo musculo para levantarse riendo irónicamente, y poco después de eso Krebsklum llegó hasta el abriendo la boca no pudiendo disimular su hambre abriendo de nuevo la boca mostrando sus colmillos y echando algo de su saliva en la cara de Goku.

– ¡Oh no, realmente sé lo va a comer, debe haber algo que podamos hacer! * Dice desesperada Shera.

– ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡No somos rivales para ella! * Dice con temor y preocupada Rem.

– ¡Bueno Son Goku, el momento de luchar terminó y el momento de comer llegó, ansío poder probar tu carne al ver lo fuerte que eres! * Dice Krebsklum con una sonrisa llena de alegría maliciosa mientras Goku sudaba en la frente demostrando preocupación por esto.

Krebsklum le sujetaba el abdomen siendo aparentemente el lugar por donde ahora decidió a empezar a alimentarse.

– ¡ITADAKIMATSU! * Grita con una sonrisa bestial Krebsklum mostrando aún mejor sus afilados colmillos mientras abría su boca, y finalmente le da un gran mordisco al lado derecho de abdomen del pobre de Goku arrancándole un pedazo de su carne provocándole sangrado en esa zona.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita de dolor Goku ante la mirada de terror de los presentes allí mientras empezaba a ser devorado.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=3VZgKIWAgDM }**

¿Será este el final de Goku? ¿Cómo sabrán Rinslet, su familia así como sus compañeras de equipo adonde se encuentra? Y si sobrevive ¿Cómo sobrellevará el hecho de que no solo ha perdido dos combates en un mismo día, sino que incluso el hecho de enterarse que su forma de Ki 100% tiene otro letal punto débil que desconocía? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.

* * *

 **Claire:** Hola soy Claire ¡No puedo creer lo que me dices Rinslet, te dejo a cargo a Goku y lo pierdes de ese modo! ¡Definitivamente solo yo puedo lidiar con él, pero ya terminé mis asuntos personales e iré a buscarlo allí!

 **Claire:** ¡No te hagas ideas equivocadas, lo digo porque eres no solo parte de nuestro equipo, sino también nuestro capitán y no puedes darnos la espalda, pero si incluso descubro algo peor, que te has vuelto un mujeriego pervertido y que andas con las hormonas alborotadas con otras mujeres juro que te incineraré!

 **Claire:** Esto y más en Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance ¡No se lo pierdan!

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo soy KidGokuSupremo, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo como yo lo disfruté hacerlo pues quería aclararles una cosa y también anunciarles algo:**

 **La Aclaración es que estaré usando varios personajes de varios animes en la saga del Gran Torneo del Blade Dance, y pues algunas de las que usaré son justamente las de esta obra 'Isekai Maou to Shoukan Shoujo no Dorei Majutsu', estuve viendo este anime y me pareció muy interesante, por eso aprovechando ciertas similitudes con Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance incluiré algunos pocos personajes de allí, y le modifico ciertas características para que se adapten a lo que es el universo de Blade Dance cambiando ciertas cosas para que se adapten al fanfic, también lo haré con los personajes de otros animes que use aquí aunque procurando en lo posible que mantengan su esencia.**

 **Y el Anuncio es que me gustó tanto esta obra que he decidido hacerle un fanfic donde sí respetaré más las características de los personajes del mismo ya que ese sí que será un fanfic propio del anime en crossover con otro, y lo haré aprovechando que la obra aún no es tan extensa ni en las novelas que apenas cuentan con 10 volúmenes por el momento, así es, a esta obra le haré un fanfic propio enviando a un personaje allí que ocupe el lugar del prota Diablo ya que como sabrán mi estilo es siempre reemplazar al prota para que el personaje que envíe allí sea el prota(aunque en Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live son dos XD) y pues de hecho dentro de poco haré el estreno de este fanfic, de hecho será lo próximo que suba en este su canal.**

 **Y el personaje que enviaré será uno de los grandes badas o incluso considerado por muchos como uno de los mayores badas de la historia del anime, hablo de Hiei de Yu Yu Hakusho; sí, será él, principalmente porque a diferencia de lo que simula ser en ese mundo Diablo, Hiei lo es realmente por el triple o incluso más, es un demonio que actúa como tal; y si bien Yusuke y Joe de mis otros fanfics son algo badas, no se comparan con Hiei en eso, porque seamos sinceros los que conocemos en la plenitud a este personaje, Hiei es no solo un badas, sino El Badas por excelencia y lo va a demostrar en este fanfic, ya lo irán comprendiendo incluso los que ni conocen a este personaje(aunque veo difícil que no lo conozcan) pero que igual puede que les vaya a interesar este fanfic.**

 **Y pues estén atentos a cuando suba el fanfic porque estoy seguro de que les resultará interesante y entretenido, muchas gracias por su apoyo de siempre a todos y me despido, ¡Hasta la Próxima!**


	21. El Aprendizaje de Goku

**Hola Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fanfic, espero que lo disfruten y también espero sus comentarios para que emitan sus opiniones del capítulo o cualquier duda que tengan sobre el mismo lo cual serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Y quería recordarles que tengo un nuevo fanfic, llamado 'Isekai Hiei to Shoukan no Dorei Majutsu' donde Hiei de Yu Yu Hakusho es el protagonista y pues cayó en el mundo de Isekai Maou to Shoukan en vez de Diablo, aunque hará las cosas a su propio estilo, no al de Diablo, se los recomiendo ya que verán lo que este ultra badas puede hacer XD, pasen a leerlo si les interesa y si les gusta si pueden denle click para seguirlo por favor, eso me ayudaría mucho, Muchas Gracias Amigos.**

Antes de empezar quería recordarles que la votación de quien le daría el primer beso a Goku ya terminó oficialmente y pues ganaron Claire y Rinslet, así que veremos como ocurre este hecho entre los tres XD, Muchas Gracias por su participación en eso, me gustó tanto el éxito que tuvo que decidí hacer otra votación, aunque esta será simplemente su elección de que batalla en la que no participó Goku, les gustó más, al final del fanfic haré aparecer las opciones para que puedan votar.

Ahora analizaré algunas cosas del capítulo anterior:

Las Dos Derrotas de Goku: Pues esto le servirá de aprendizaje de que aún debe de hacerse más fuerte ya que el mundo es amplio, es por este tipo de cosas que su maestro no le dejó ganar el primer torneo.

La Introducción de personajes de Isekai Maou: esto solo es el principio de lo que ocurrirá en la gran saga que viene, verán varias waifus invitadas de otros animes apareciendo así que acostúmbrense XD.

Ahora responderé a los comentarios:

 **alexzero:** Agradezco mucho tu apoyo amigo y en cuanto a tu comentario, pues de hecho Goku ya perdió la pelea contra Krebsklum, pero no habrá Zenkai ya que no fue herido letalmente, requisito para que dicha habilidad se active, o sea que un saiyayin debe de estar cerca de morir o ser herido muy gravemente cuando es curado lo cual no ocurrió aquí, pues eso se explicará en el capítulo, y pues sí, le va bien con las Waifus XD.

 **juanan231283** : Gracias por el apoyo de siempre amigo y pues sí, esa enana es una loquilla y pues no pudo Goku con esas lolis XD, me alegra que te haya gustado amigo.

 **twisterblake2015:** Muchas Gracias por apoyar siempre.

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Me alegra que te haya gustado amigo y sí, este torneo de Blade Dance será duro, y muchas gracias por felicitarme amigo, y pues disfruta de este capítulo. En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre "Padre de la Cuenta o Canal", pues me refería al fanfic fundador de esta cuenta o canal, y pues es este mismo, Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Maximun Rhapsody:** Mil Gracias por el apoyo y en cuanto a tu idea, pues en el futuro cuando termine uno dos de mis fanfics quizás piense en hacer uno de Fairy Tail, aunque usaría al Goku niño DB para ello, y aún no vi el anime de Nanatsu, pero me tomare el tiempo de verla a ver si puedo hacer algo con ella, tu idea es buena, la tendré en cuenta para el futuro, aunque no usaré a Gohan ni a Piccolo si llegase a hacerla, solo al Goku DB. Muchas Gracias por Apoyar.

 **Carlosmiguelsoto** : Te Agradezco Mucho Amigo.

 **Izagi No Kami:** Muchas Gracias por el apoyo de siempre y claro que cada vez se pondrá mejor XD.

Sin nada más que añadir comencemos.

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance**

 **Capítulo 21: El Aprendizaje de Goku.**

* * *

 **/Cuarto de Shera/**

Goku había tenido una dura batalla contra el espíritu demoníaco Krebskulm que a pesar de por momentos conseguir darle batalla a esta no pudo conseguir la victoria contra la misma cayendo derrotado siendo esta su segunda derrota consecutiva ya que previamente había sido vencido con suma facilidad por El Señor Elemental del Agua Iseria Seaward.

Sin embargo extrañamente aunque Krebsklum tenía pensado comérselo incluso habiendo probado una pequeña parte de su carne se ve a un Goku sin ninguna herida durmiendo en la cama de Shera, pero extrañamente él mientras duerme está mordisqueando algo bastante carnoso de color piel aparentemente blando, y mientras Goku lo mordisqueaba se escuchaba un sonido que decía **'** Munyu' al igual que se escuchaba unas especies de gemidos con voz femenina que decían ¡Nn Uah!, y resultó que era la propia chica Elfim Shera dormía en ropa interior abrazando a Goku como si fuera su peluche presionándolo contra sus grandes pechos, pero Goku mordisquea parte del pecho derecho al tenerlo tan cerca de su boca, y esto le causa a la bella Elfim una sensación parecida al placer, sin embargo alguien entró sigilosamente al cuarto, y era cierta nekomata de pelaje negro cuyo nombre es Rem quien puso una expresión cómica de molestia al ver esta escena por lo que lo primero que se le ocurre hacer es darle un golpe coscorrón derecho a la Elfim rubia.

– ¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué haces eso Rem?! * Dice quejándose cómicamente Shera.

–Porque eres pervertida * Dice sin emoción pero molesta Rem apartando a Goku de Shera.

– ¡Claro que no, yo solo estaba durmiendo con Goku! * Dice quejándose Shera.

–Si claro * Dice incrédula Rem, pero en eso se escucha un bostezo femenino con voz más aguda, era alguien quien durmió al otro lado de Shera, y era la pequeña espíritu demonio Krebsklum.

– ¡Qué bien dormí! * Dice Krebsklum limpiándose los ojos.

– ¡Ya despertaste Krem-chan! * Dice alegre Shera.

– ¡Sí, y con hambre, quiero galletas! * Dice sonriendo tiernamente Krebsklum.

– ¡Está bien, desayunaremos juntas! * Dice alegre Shera entusiasmando a la pequeña espíritu, pero en eso se escucha otro bostezo y es del propio Goku quien finalmente ha despertado.

Luego de que se limpiase los ojos el pequeño saiyayin el mismo pudo abrir los ojos, pero luego los amplió al ver a la propia Krebskulm.

– ¡Eres tú, la que trató de comerme! * Dice Goku en alerta.

–Tranquilo Goku, ella ya no tratará de comerte, de hecho fue ella quien te curó * Dice con una sonrisa serena Rem y esto sorprendió bastante a Goku(Por cierto, Goku no llegó a ser herido letalmente o de mucha gravedad antes de quedar inconsciente, o sea que no estuvo cerca de morir, por lo tanto no obtuvo ningún Zenkai ya que fue curado antes de que se desangrara o de que estuviera peor; solo para aclararlo)

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero recuerdo que perdí contra ti y que me estabas comiendo! * Dice Goku sorprendido.

– ¡Así es, pero ellas me propusieron no comerte y cambio me darían algo más delicioso que la carne humana, y esas son las distintas clases de galletas! ¡A Krebsklum le encantan las galletas por lo que ha dejado de hacer esas cosas de matar y comer gente! * Dice con una sonrisa infantil Krebsklum hablando de sí misma en tercera persona

–Sí, la convencimos de que hacer todo eso no está bien, y pues ella confesó que lo hacía porque es lo que su esencia demoniaca le decía que haga, pero mientras estuvo encerrada fue perdiendo bastante de ese instinto destructivo por lo que pudimos dialogar con ella * Dice con una sonrisa calmada Rem.

– ¡Así es, ahora ella es una buena chica! * Dice sonriendo alegre Shera.

– ¡No seré tan amable con mis oponentes, pero ya no mataré ni comeré gente por que sí, aunque no deben provocarme! * Dice Krebsklum inflando su pecho con determinación.

– ¡Pues eso me alegra y gracias por curarme! Jijiji * Dice Goku con su risa a su estilo.

Y así luego de que todos se prepararan fueron a desayunar, y pues Krebsklum degustaba una galletas dulces mientras Shera comía bastante así como Rem comía normal, sin embargo los tres empezaron a sorprenderse al ver el gigantesco apetito de Goku que comía como si no hubiera mañana, tanto que Shera iba a traer más y más comida, la misma así como Krebsklum y Rem ya estaban satisfechos mientras Goku seguía y seguía comiendo hasta terminar.

– ¡Que delicioso estuvo todo! * Dice alegre y satisfecho Goku.

– ¡De nada, tienes un apetito más grande que yo y Krem-chan! * Dice impresionada Shera con Krebsklum y Rem asintiendo sorprendidas cómicamente.

–Jijiji * Ríe Goku a su estilo.

– ¡Ahora vayamos a darnos un baño en las aguas termales que tenemos en estas tierras! * Dice alegre Shera.

–Creo que olvidas que él es un chic… *Iba a decir Rem, pero Goku la interrumpe.

– ¡Está bien! * Dice sonriendo Goku.

– ¡Sí, si hacemos eso nos conoceremos mejor! * Dice alegre Shera.

–Oye ¿en qué sentido lo dic…? * Iba a decir Rem, pero otra vez es interrumpida, aunque ahora por la pequeña demonio loli.

– ¡Sí, suena divertido para Krebsklum! * Dice alegre Krebsklum.

– ¡Andando! * Dice Shera y así los tres salieron a fuera a escondidas llegando a las aguas termales desvistiéndose y entrando todos en la misma, solo Rem, estaba algo avergonzada de estar allí con Goku, pero Shera y Krebsklum no tenían ese pudor, tampoco el propio Goku, y pues los 4 se relajaban.

– ¡Esto no se siente nada mal! * Dice Goku sonriendo relajado.

– ¡Sí, esto me gusta! * Dice alegre Krebsklum.

– Bueno, si * Dice relajada Rem.

– ¡Se los dije, ahora Goku, hablemos, antes que nada yo me llamo Shera L Greenwood y soy la princesa de este lugar, pero puedes llamarme solo Shera! * Dice alegre Shera.

–Yo soy Rem Gallileu, pero solo llámame Rem * Dice sin emoción Rem.

– ¡Y pues yo ya me presenté cuando luchamos, solo llámame Krem! * Dice alegre Krebsklum.

– ¡Pues hola Shera, Rem y Krem, pues ustedes también ya saben quién soy Jijiji! * Dice sonriendo Goku.

Y así fueron conversando, Rem le contó su historia a Goku como al resto y de cómo era tener a Krebsklum sellada dentro de sí, y de los problemas que le traía, aunque Krebsklum también dijo lo que sufría por ello, esto de hecho ambas ya lo habían conversado mientras Goku dormía anteriormente, también Shera le contó su historia sobre ser noble, y de que su hermano quiso hacerle daño, pero que una misteriosa Elfim lo salvó, Goku no entendió de todo pero en parte le dice a Shera que se siente feliz de que haya sido salvada y que alguien así no merece ser su hermano a lo que Shera se siente feliz, y luego Goku les contó su historia sorprendiendo a las dos, aunque no tanto a Krebsklum.

–Ya veo, por eso tienes ese poder, has pasado por distintos entrenamientos en la disciplina del Ki * Dice seria Krebsklum.

– ¿Tu sabes del Ki? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Así es, tal vez yo desconocía muchas cosas, pero cuando se trata de cosas de batallas, sé muchas cosas, en mis memorias están los muchos tipos de oponentes que he tenido, incluso enfrenté a parte de ti, a otro guerrero que usaba el Ki * Dice seriamente Krebsklum.

– ¡¿En serio, a quién?! * Dijo emocionado Goku.

–Su nombre era Mutaito * Dice seriamente Krebsklum.

– ¿Mutaito? * Pregunta curioso Goku sin saber que ese hombre tan poderoso era el maestro de su propio maestro por lo que técnicamente también es su maestro en cierta forma sin que él lo sepa.

–Sí, yo era en aquel momento un espíritu demoniaco que atacaba cualquier lugar y desafiaba a quien sea, pero eso me trajo problemas, como cuando llegué a ser derrotada tanto por Areishia como por el Rey Demonio Salomón por separado ya que me superaron en poder, sin embargo antes me topé con un poderoso maestro del combate cuerpo a cuerpo que dominaba el Ki, Mutaito, tuvimos una gran pelea, pero fui derrotada ya que era muy preciso con sus golpes y técnicas, aunque me perdonó la vida, quizás porque vio en mí que algún día dejaría de hacer maldades * Dice seria pero con respeto Krebsklum.

– ¡Vaya, tú topaste con seres muy fuertes y te vencieron a pesar de que tú eres muy fuerte, a pesar de que yo luché con todo no pude vencerte a ti! * Dice Goku entusiasmado.

–El mundo es amplio Goku, puedo asegurarte que hay seres más fuertes que tú y yo juntos * Dice sonriendo Krebsklum.

–Sí, sé a lo que te refieres * Dice Goku pensativo recordando al misterioso ser que lo derrotó en un instante sin esfuerzo, que sin que él lo sepa era un Señor Elemental del Agua.

– ¡Por eso no dejaré de entrenar y me haré más fuerte para participar en ese Blade Dance o como se llame! * Dice Goku entusiasmado, pero eso sorprendió tanto a Rem como a Shera.

– ¡¿Tu participarás allí?! * Preguntan sorprendidas Shera y Rem.

–Sí, ¿porque? * Pregunta confundido Goku.

–Nosotras también participaremos, aunque Shera y yo lo haremos en equipos separados, y pues como Krebsklum es técnicamente un espíritu con un contrato conmigo ella estará en mi equipo * Dice seriamente Rem.

– ¡Sí, los señores Elementales nos han invitado a participar para intentar convivir mejor con los humanos teniendo este duelo! * Dice alegre Shera.

– ¡Increíble, entonces seremos adversarios, yo también tengo mi equipo allí! * Dice Goku sonriendo de emoción.

–Jajajaja ¡Eso quiere decir que podemos enfrentarnos de nuevo, cuidado Goku, porque ya te vencí una vez, y puedo hacerlo de nuevo! * Dice Krebsklum algo engreída.

–Jijijiji ¡No te confíes, la próxima vez no pienso perder, mejoraré mis técnicas para ganar! * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante pasándole la mano derecha a Krebsklum y está también le pasa la suya en señal de respeto.

– ¡Admito que eres de los pocos que me ha obligado a usar todo mi poder en un combate, así que espero otra gran pelea de vuelta! * Dice sonriendo alegre Shera.

– ¡Sí, yo también! * Dice sonriendo alegre Goku, y los 4 sonrieron, pero de repente Shera abraza de atrás a Goku con sus enormes pechos en el cuello.

– ¡Goku quiero preguntarte algo ¿Quieres ser mi pareja, o sea mi futuro esposo?! * Pregunta alegre Shera lo cuál sonroja de vergüenza y molestia a Rem.

– ¿Qué, esposo? Eso me parece familiar * Dice Goku sin recordarlo claramente (intenta recordar aquella vez en que Milk le dijo algo parecido)

– ¡Tonta! * Dice molesta Rem.

– ¡Sí quiero que seas mi esposo! * Grita alegre Shera dándola vuelta a Goku y ahora hundiendo la cara de este con sus enormes, sensuales y desnudos pechos.

– ¡Eso se ve divertido, vamos a abrazarlo también! * Dice alegre Krebsklum llevándose consigo a una avergonzada Rem y así las tres bellezas presionando sus cuerpos con el de Goku, con Shera usando sus pechos en la cara de este, así como Rem y Kremsbklum presionándolo en la espalda, y hombro respectivamente.

Sin embargo de repente en el lugar empezó a sentirse un calor mayor al de las aguas termales, y de repente Goku sintió un olor familiar además de presencia algo conocida.

– ¿Mm? Este olor y esta presencia es de… * Dice Goku sacando algo de su cara de los pechos de Shera para mirar hacia su derecha y se sorprendió de ver a cierta pelirroja hermosa muy conocida por Goku.

– ¡¿Claire?! * Pregunta sorprendido Goku y en efecto se trata de Claire vestida con su uniforme de la Academia Espiritual Areishia, la misma al ver esa escena altamente comprometedora como esta estaba altamente furiosa cómicamente rodeándose de su intenso fuego.

– ¡Claro que soy yo, pequeño idiota pervertido, me tomé la molestia de venir de tan lejos para buscarte! ¡¿Y te encuentro a ti haciendo cosas pervertidas con estas tres?! ¡Ahora te incineraré! ¡HELL BLAZE! * Griita Claire enojada cómicamente lanzándole su fuego a Goku.

– ¡Ayayayayayayyyy! ¡Mi colita! * Se escucha de fondo la queja cómica mostrándose solo un vistazo lejano del lugar.

Y luego de unas explicaciones y presentaciones Claire se calmó algo más poniéndose después toda su ropa luego de secarse, aunque al principio la elfim y la nekomata se mostraron desconfiadas con Claire por ser una humana, Goku les dijo que era su amiga por lo que dejaron aún lado eso.

– ¡Hmph! ¡Pues es tu culpa por bañarte con chicas que apenas acabas de conocer! * Dice Claire molesta.

– ¡Pero también me bañé contigo cuando apenas nos conocimos! * Dice Goku confundido por su molestia.

– ¡Cállate! * Dice Claire golpeándolo en la cabeza mientras él se queja cómicamente.

– ¡¿Oye por cierto, que eres tú de Goku, acaso eres su novia?! * Pregunta curiosa Shera sonrojando a Claire.

– ¡¿Novia?! N ¡No, c claro que no, él es mi sirviente, mi compañero de escuela en la Academia Espiritual Areishia y parte de mi equipo del Blade Dance, El Equipo Scarlet! * Dice Scarlet molesta cómicamente.

– ¿Blade Dance, entonces tu eres una de las compañeras de Goku? Eso significa que también podemos enfrentarnos ya que tanto Shera como yo formamos parte cada una de un equipo diferente que representa a esta nación * Dice seria Rem.

– ¡Ya veo, en los Elstein había escuchado sobre este lugar de donde provenían los Elfims, pero ni se sabía con seguridad que existía! * Dice sorprendida Claire.

– ¡¿Sí, y por cierto, como entraste aquí?! * Dice curiosa y alegre Shera.

–Bueno, cuando mi amiga Rinslet me contó que este tonto desapareció vine lo más rápido que pude a Laurentfrost, y ayudé en la búsqueda, y pues gracias a mi espíritu pude dar con este lugar ya que ella detectó a Goku con sus sentidos desarrollados superiormente al ser un espíritu de alto nivel * Dice seria Claire.

–Entonces es un espíritu como Krebsklum, aunque no demoniaco supongo * Dijo seria Rem.

–Así es supongo, bueno ya nos tenemos que ir, agradezco que cuidaran de él, pero debemos de volver porque estaremos muy ocupados con algo * Dice Claire seria.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, Goku no puede irse aún! ¡Yo quiero pasar más tiempo con él! * Dice Shera llorando cómicamente abrazando a Goku con sus enormes pechos.

–Oye Shera, lo siento, pero Claire tiene razón, no puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo, tengo cosas que hacer, pero como dijiste, ustedes participaran en ese torneo, así que nos volveremos a ver * Dice Goku sonriendo calmadamente.

–Es cierto Shera, no será la última vez que lo veamos, digo que lo veas * Dice sonrojada Rem.

– ¡Sí, además seguramente me tocará enfrentarlo de vuelta! * Dice alegre Krembklum.

– ¡De acuerdo, pero no me rendiré Goku, no quiero ningún matrimonio arreglado, quiero que tú seas mi futuro esposo! * Dice con determinación Shera.

–E ¡Eso no puede pasar! *Dice molesta cómicamente Claire.

– ¡¿Por qué si tu dijiste que solo era tu sirviente y compañero, no tu novio, y aún si fuera así, podemos compartirlo?! * Dice Shera sonrojada confundiendo a Goku, molestando cómicamente a Claire quien se sonroja.

– ¡Ya nos vamos! ¡Adiós! * Dijo Claire cargando a Goku y yéndose corriendo.

– ¡Adiós a todas ustedes, gracias por ayudarme y nos vemos en el torneo! * Grita Goku despidiéndose.

– ¡Adiós futuro esposo! * Grita sonrojada y alegre Shera.

– ¡Adiós Goku, cuídate! * Grita sonriendo Rem.

– ¡Adiós mi rival, espero que luchemos de nuevo en ese torneo! * Grita alegre Krebsklum y así Claire llega a al pasadizo saliendo con Goku de esta nación misteriosa y oculta.

–¡Se fue, pero lo abrazaré muy fuerte cuando lo vea de nuevo! * Dice alegre y sonrojada Shera abrazando sus pechos.

–Espero que la próxima no tenga un sangrado nasal por esos, bueno yo también espero verlo * Dice sonriendo calmadamente y sonrojada Rem.

– ¡Ese Goku tiene un gran futuro, sé que puede llegar a ser alguien importante como Mutaito, Salomon y Areishia, incluso superarlos en poder! * Dice sonriendo alegre Krebsklum.

Y así Goku se ha ido de Greenwood, pero por su forma de ser habiendo logrado nuevas amistades o quizás algo más.

* * *

 **/De Vuelta al Mundo de Arriba, Laurentfrost/**

Goku y Claire llegaron a la superficie y se dirigieron a la casa de las hermanas Laurentfrost y al llegar fueron recibidas tanto por Natalia, como principalmente por Rinslet y Mireille quienes se lanzaron a abrazar a Goku.

– ¡Goku has vuelto! * Dice feliz con lágrimas Rinslet.

– ¡Onii-san, pensé que te tragó la tierra! * Dice llorando cómicamente Mireille.

–Bueno, técnicamente eso pasó y Goku estuvo 4 días en esa nación de los Elfims llamada Greenwood * Dice seria Claire.

–Ya veo, ya había rumores sobre eso, pero siempre terminaba en eso, sin embargo aún si existieran, según las reglas de estas tierras hay que mantener protegido el lugar y no dejar que cualquiera de afuera invada esos lugares ya que especialmente la raza de los Elfims son nativos de estas tierras * Dice seria Natalia.

–Es cierto, espero alguna vez poder charlar con los de ese lugar y llevarnos bien, pero no permitiremos que gente inescrupulosa vaya a esos lugares con intención de cazar a esos seres * Dice con determinación Rinslet soltando a Goku.

Y pues Goku les explicó como terminó allí y lo que sucedió con él en ese lugar.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=YPD1tWhRtQk** **}**

– ¡Increíble, eso no lo sabía! * Dice sorprendida Claire ya que no sabía que Goku perdió dos peleas seguidas.

– ¡No puedo creer que haya dos personas diferentes que pudieran vencerte! * Dice en shock Rinslet.

–Pues así fue, primero fue el sujeto que invadió la habitación de tu hermana y segundo, pues fue esa Krem que eso que llaman espíritu, de ese lugar * Dice Goku sonriendo.

– ¡Pero onii-san, no te ves triste por eso! ¿Por qué? * Pregunta sorprendida Mireille.

–Porque esto me sirve de aprendizaje * Dice Goku sonriendo.

– ¿Aprendizaje? * Pregunta Claire curiosa.

–Sí, mi maestro me aconsejó que nunca me conformara con mi poder aún si ganara varias batallas, ya que el mundo es grande, y pueden haber varios que superen mi poder, y esto solo me ayudó a entenderlo, tal vez fue bueno no gana el primer torneo en el que participé, ya que si lo ganaba me sentiría muy confiado en que volvería a ganar y no aprendería a fortalecerme, e incluso no sería rival para gente como Restia o demás rivales que enfrenté después * Dice Goku sonriendo feliz.

–Y si hubiera ganado ese torneo seguramente no hubiera llegado a estos lugar ni las hubiera conocido, por eso no me siento mal por perder, ya he perdido varias veces en mi vida, pero eso me ha ayudado a avanzar y seguir adelante * Dice Goku pensativo recordando a sus rivales como Jackie Chun, Tao Pai Pai, Restia, el misterioso encapuchado que era Iseria y a Krebsklum.

–Eres muy maduro Goku, nunca pensé que alguien tan fuerte como tú pasara por tanta derrotas para llegar a ser así de fuerte * Dice Rinslet sonriendo serenamente.

–B Bueno, tal vez tengas algo de razón * Dice Claire en modo tsundere.

– ¡Onii-san para mí gane o pierda es el mejor! * Dice alegre Mireille.

– ¡Pero les prometo algo, daré todo de mí para ganar ese Blade Dance, no me eliminaran de allí tan fácil! * Dice Goku con determinación levantando a la altura de su pecho su pucho derecho.

– ¡Así se habla! * Dice sonriendo feliz Claire.

En eso se escucharon unas finas caminatas de alguien que venía en el lugar y todos voltearon a ver, con la mayoría mirando a dicha persona con una sonrisa, pero Goku estaba con un rostro confundido, aunque el rostro de esa chica le era familiar, la misma era prácticamente una versión menor de Rinslet, teniendo su cabello igual de largo, aunque sin las características cintas en la cabeza que si tiene Rinslet, usa un vestido elegante blanco parecido al de Mireille, su estatura es similar a la de Est por ende siendo algo más alta que Goku así como que Mireille, teniendo el cabello largo rubio platino extravagante hasta la cintura, hermosa piel blanca como la nieve, con hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas, tanto su hermosos cabello rubio como sus bellos ojos verdes son características que también tienen Rinslet y Mireille; ella aparentaba los 13 y tenía un rostro tímido.

– ¿Mm? ¿Y tú quién eres? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Veo que has venido a conocer a Goku, pues te lo presento, él es Son Goku, pero puedes llamarlo Goku * Dice sonriendo Rinslet y la pequeña al mirar a Goku se avergonzó un poco, Goku aún estaba confundido.

–H Hola, un placer conocerlo Son Goku yo soy Judia Laurentfrost* Dice de forma tímida la chica inclinándose cortésmente y Goku recordó que era la misma de aquella foto que le mostró Rinslet, y la misma que rescataron.

– ¡Ah, ya me acordé, tú eres la otra hermana menor de Rinslet! ¡Pero es increíble, estás completamente curada, eso me alegra mucho! ¡Y pues hola y como sabes soy Son Goku pero puedes decirme Goku! ¡Jijiji! *Dice con su típica sonrisa, misma que causó sonrojo en la chica.

–E Está bien, Goku, muchas gracias por rescatarme junto con mi hermana, te lo agradezco mucho * Dice con una sonrisa tímida Judia.

– ¡No hay de que, Rinslet es mi amiga, así que ayudaré a cualquiera de sus seres queridos que lo necesite! * Dice sonriendo alegre Goku y Judia asintió tímidamente sonriendo.

– ¡Judia onee-sama se curó por completo poco después de que desapareciste, desaparecieron todas las secuelas del congelamiento y volvió a ser la de antes, fue un milagro! * Dice alegre Mireille.

–Ya veo, entonces ¿ese sujeto misterioso no le hizo nada malo? * Pregunta Goku serio.

–No, la estuvimos revisando tanto con médicos como con expertos en magia, pero no se detecta absolutamente nada anormal en ninguna parte de su cuerpo o incluso su alma y mente, la señorita Judia está completamente sana y salva ahora, aún no entendemos bien que pasó, pero así están las cosas * Dice seriamente Natalia.

– ¡Si, la señorita Judia ha vuelto por completo para quedarse! * Dice alegre Carol.

– ¡Ya veo, tal vez esa persona entonces quería solo curarla por algo, aunque resultó ser muy fuerte, me venció fácilmente! ¡Jijijiji! * Dice Goku riendo alegre.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=YPD1tWhRtQk** **}**

–Seguramente algún día averiguaremos eso, pero ahora, Goku debo informarte de algo que ya todos saben aquí * Dijo seriamente Claire.

– ¿De qué? * Pregunta curioso Goku quedándose Claire en silencio por unos segundos hasta finalmente hablar.

–Mañana debemos viajar al Santo Reino de Lugia tú, Rinslet y yo, ya que nos invitaron a un duelo amistoso contra uno de sus equipo conocidos como Caballeros del Espíritu Sagrado, estábamos a punto de pedir postergar eso ya que no te encontrábamos, pero dado que dimos contigo tendremos que hacerlo en fecha * Dice seriamente Claire.

– ¡¿Una pelea?! ¡Qué bien! * Dice Goku alegre, y efectivamente si bien la fecha de este encuentro sería semanas después, decidieron adelantarlo por petición de la propia Alexandros quien le pidió a Milennia que se adelantara el duelo ya que hace tiempo no veía algo de entretenimiento bueno, además de que les sería más útil a los de su equipo luchar antes para saber que mejorar, es por esto que Alexandros hace pocos días cambió de opinión esperando que su invitación no sería rechazada.

–Sí, El Santo Reino de Lugia envió hace pocos días una carta para la Directora Greyworth de la Academia Espiritual Areishia, pero la misma no se encontraba, sin embargo dio su autorización a la profesora Freya que la revisara, y pues allí estaba la invitación, aclarando que solo necesitaban a tres de nuestro equipo ya que sería el mejor de tres, Ellis está ocupada en la Academia y Fianna tiene asuntos en la capital del Imperio Ordesia, por lo que yo al llegar hace poco junto con Rinslet y tú somos los únicos disponibles * Dice seriamente Claire.

– ¡Ya veo, pues está bien, iremos los tres! * Dice Goku alegre.

Y así siguieron conversando para que luego Mireille se llevara a Goku junto a Judia para jugar con él por un buen tiempo en la tarde, hasta que fue llegando la noche, Goku quería tomar un baño y Mireille le indicó donde podía hacerlo, pero la misma dio una especie de sonrisa pícara después y pues Goku entró en un gran baño que tenía una especie de manantial con agua purificadora, con algunas bellas estatuas de doncellas.

– ¡Vaya, este lugar se ve muy bonito! * Dice Goku sonriendo empezando a sacarse toda su ropa se metió a lo que parecía un manantial sagrado.

– ¡Esto se siente bien como en ese otro lugar! Jijiji * Dice Goku riendo feliz, pero de repente dos personas salieron de bajo del agua, una era Rinslet y la otra Claire quienes se habían metido debajo del agua y ahora salieron.

– ¡Oh vaya, ustedes también están aquí! ¡Jijijiji! * Dice Goku sonriendo alegre, pero ambas doncellas se sonrojaron de vergüenza al encontrarlo aquí sin ropa.

– ¡KYAAAAA! ¡Pervertido! * Gritan ambas.

– ¿Qué, otra vez eso? Pero si yo vine a bañarme aquí * Dijo Goku confundido rascándose la cabeza.

– ¡Este es un baño especial espiritual para las doncellas, especialmente las Laurentfrost, aunque invité a Claire aquí! * Dice sonrojada y molesta Rinslet.

– ¡Sí, hay otro baño donde puedes ir, que es especial para hombres! * Dice molesta Claire.

– ¿En serio? Eso no me dijo Mireille, ella me dijo que era aquí. * Dice Goku confundido.

– ¡Esa Mireille y sus travesuras! * Dice molesta cómicamente Rinslet.

–Bueno, si tanto les molesta pues me iré * Dice Goku calmadamente dándoles la espalda a la bella dupla, pero de repente las mismas se apresuraron a detenerlo con Claire sosteniéndole la mano derecha con sus dos manos y Rinslet haciendo lo propio con su mano izquierda.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=xKVHisevnaQ** **}**

–E Espera Goku * Dice sonrojada y tímidamente Claire.

–S Sí, mejor quédate, somos compañeros de equipo después de todo y ya que viniste, mejor quédate aquí y disfruta de este lugar * Dice apenada y sonrojada Rinslet.

– ¿En serio, no van a molestarse? * Pregunta confundido Goku con ambas negando con la cabeza.

Se preguntaran la razón de esto, y es que Claire termino contándole a Rinslet en privado que encontró a Goku tomándose un baño con Shera, Krebsklum y Rem del mundo de abajo, obviamente explicándole todo el trasfondo de eso para que esta no estalle de ira y vaya a congelar a Goku, pero aun así ambas tuvieron algo de celos, y pues al mismo tiempo pensaron que esta era la oportunidad para tenerlo a él para ellas allí.

Goku se colocó en medio de ellas y se relajó.

– ¡Pues este lugar me gusta y me relaja, es mejor aún que el que usé en ese lugar! * Dice alegre Goku, y estas palabras pusieron muy feliz a Rinslet.

– ¡¿Sí?! ¡Es decir, claro que sí, este es el mejor lugar para darse un baño en todo Laurentfrost, por supuesto que es mejor! * Dice de forma tsundere Rinslet.

–Sí, es relajante, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza * Dice relajada y con burla Claire molestando cómicamente a Rinslet.

Y así se quedaron allí con cada uno lavando sus partes para después simplemente quedarse relajándose ahí, luego de un tiempo de silencio Rinslet decidió hablar.

–Goku eh, quería decirte lo mucho que significa todo lo que has hecho por mí, ayudándome a salvar a mi hermana, cumpliste tu promesa y Gracias * Dice sonriendo tímidamente Rinslet con sonrojo.

– ¡No hay de que Rinslet, te dije que iba a hacerlo y lo hice! * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–"Mm, esta se trae algo entre manos" *Dice en su mente con desconfianza Claire.

–No me entiendes Goku, lo que hiciste para mí no significa solo agradecimiento, compañerismo o amistad, tú significas para mí más que eso, incluso de antes de salvar a mi hermana, solo que después de eso ese sentimiento se hizo aún más fuerte * Dice Rinslet sonriendo sonrojada confundiendo a Goku.

– ¿Qué? * Preguntaba Goku confundido pero de repente Rinslet se fue acercando a su cara cerrando los ojos poniendo sus labios en posición de beso, así es, Rinslet tenía la intención de dar un beso en los labios a Goku, pero algo sorpresivo ocurriría, Claire también se dirigía al rostro de Goku exactamente de la misma forma intentando besarlo antes, sin embargo lo que pasaría es que lo harían al mismo tiempo.

Sí, los labios de Rinslet y Claire hacían contacto al mismo tiempo con los de Goku, y por ende en cierta forma también entre sí, siendo un beso de tres, con Claire y Rinslet sonrojadas y un Goku consternado.

– ¿Mm? * Decía Goku confundido y sorprendido mientras tenía los labios de ambas unidos a los suyos.

Pero cuando ambas abrieron los ojos, luego los ampliaron en shock al ver a la otra uniendo los labios con los suyos y también con Goku separándose abruptamente.

– ¡¿Qué haces?! * Dijeron las dos molestas cómicamente.

– ¡Este era mi momento con Goku y tú te entrometes! * Dice Rinslet molesta cómicamente sonrojada.

– ¡Hmph! ¡Mi intención era anticiparme a tu beso y hacerlo antes, no que lo hagamos al mismo tiempo, eso corresponde porque él es mi sirviente! * Dice Claire al estilo tsundere con sonrojo mirando hacia un costado.

– ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, ser sirviente no significa que lo besas en los labios! * Dice molesta Rinslet con sonrojo.

– ¡¿Ah sí, pues que no era que tú lo querías como sirviente para quitármelo?! * Dice molesta Claire con sonrojo.

– ¡Así era, pero ya no! ¡No tengo problemas en admitirlo! ¡YO LO AMO! * Dice en voz alta Rinslet con sonrojo y esto dejó confundido a Goku, pero en shock a Claire ya que no pensó que Rinslet llegaba tan lejos con sus sentimientos, y menos con valor para admitirlos.

– ¿Tu, lo dices enserio? * Pregunta sería Claire.

– ¡¿Qué más da?! ¡De todas formas casi todas aquí, Carol, Natalia y principalmente Mireille ya se dieron cuenta, aunque por mi timidez no lo quería admitir, pero se acabó, al igual que Fianna, yo lo amo, lo quiero más que como amigo, como hombre! * Dice con determinación Rinslet y Claire se quedó en shock.

– ¿Y tú Claire, que sientes por Goku? * Pregunta sería Rinslet y Claire se quedó temblando ya que su orgullo, con su timidez no le permitía expresarlo.

–Yo….* Dice Claire temblando cómicamente con sonrojo sin saber que decir, pero Rinslet sonríe ante esto.

–Me lo imaginaba, es por eso que hasta que no te animes a decírselo en la cara no tienes derecho a hacer esto * Dice Rinslet tomando de los hombros a Goku recostándolo en la orilla del manantial y dándole ahora sí un completo beso en los labios bastante apasionado cerrando sus ojos con sonrojo.

– ¡No, me tomó desprevenida! *Dice Claire en shock, y luego de eso Rinslet soltó a Goku apartándose un poco de él lamiéndose los labios de la sonrojada y algo apenada poniendo su dedo índice derecho de forma sensual en la parta baja de sus labios.

– ¡Desgraciada Rubia Genérica! * Dice molesta cómicamente Claire.

– ¡Jojojojo! ¡Tal vez compartimos su primer beso, pero el segundo es cien por ciento mío, como debe de ser pecho plano! * Dice Rinslet riendo en su clásica forma arrogante.

– ¡Me las pagarás, veamos si sigues gozando tener de pechos grandes después de esto! * Dice molesta cómicamente Claire acercándose y empezando a presionar los pechos de Rinslet con una sonrisa pícara.

– ¡Uah! ¡Tonta, ten esto! * Dice Rinslet gimiendo sonrojada y molesta presionando los pequeños pechos de Claire.

– ¡Niah! * Grita gimiendo Claire.

– ¡Uaaah! * Grita gimiendo Rinslet.

– ¡Nyaah! * Grita gimiendo Claire.

Y así continúan mutuamente apretándose sus pechos y gimiendo, esta escena quizás excitaría a un pervertido o con algo mínimo de perversidad o impureza en su ser, pero no a un Goku que solo observaba confundido y curioso quedándose donde lo dejó Rinslet arrinconado a la orilla, hasta que en una de esas Claire se resbaló y al ser más alta que Goku, sus glúteos se quedaron en toda la cara de este quedando sonrojada está gimiendo en cierta forma.

– ¡Mugugu! * Decía Goku tratando de hablar pero no pudiendo al tener toda la retaguardia desnuda de Claire en su cara.

– ¡Nyah! ¡No hables ni respires tonto pervertido! * Dice Claire sonrojada y algo excitada.

– ¡La pervertida eres tú, quita tus caderas de la cara de Goku Gata! * Dice Rinslet sonrojada y molesta cómicamente, pero Claire al ver esto sonrió forzadamente con malicia aguantándose su pena y orgullo con tal de incomodar a Rinslet.

–Q ¡¿Qué pasa, te molesta que yo sea no la numero dos ni compartiéndolo con nadie, sino la primera en hacer esto con mi sirviente?! ¡Tal vez tengas buenos pechos, pero mis caderas son mejores que las tuyas y mi sirviente lo sabe! ¡¿No es así Goku?! * Pregunta Claire sonrojada primero sonriendo forzadamente, pero luego hablándole con voz seductora a Goku a modo de broma mientras mueve sus glúteos en su cara, aunque a este no se le entiende nada de lo que dice.

Y así siguieron bromeando y discutiendo cómicamente hasta que después terminaron su baño, cenaron y posteriormente durmieron preparándose para viajar mañana al Santo Reino de Lugia.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=xKVHisevnaQ** **}**

* * *

 **/Al Día Siguiente, A La Media Mañana, Santo Reino de Lugia, Capital Santa de Alexandría/**

Luego al Día Siguiente Goku, Rinslet y Claire se prepararon para ir a su viaje al Santo Reino de Lugia, un país que no está muy lejos de los Territorios Laurentfrost, de hecho está algo cerca, pero aun así no significa que esté muy cerca de la mansión ya que el territorio de los Laurentfrost es grande; Claire le había traído a Goku otro uniforme de la academia que la directora tenía guardado para él y es una suerte que no portaba allí el símbolo As que obtuvo en las clasificatorias, ya que a él no le gusta mucho usar eso, aunque en el Gran Torneo del Blade Dance será obligatorio que lo use.(Él perdió su uniforme anterior al transformarse en Ozaru, pero no llevaba el símbolo de AS que lo dejó en la Academia, en el cuarto de Claire)

Y pues luego de prepararse y desayunar, los tres integrantes de este temporalmente incompleto Equipo Scarlet al despedirse de todos empezaron su viaje, Mireille y Judia les desearon suerte al igual que Carol junto a Natalia, por lo que los tres sintieron su apoyo mientras finalmente se marcharon en una carroza con caballos capaces para terrenos difíciles, teniendo unas 2 horas de viaje hasta finalmente llegar a la entrada de esta gran nación protegida por guardias femeninas con armaduras brillantes de color blanco, aparentaban tener entre 17 y 30 años, su líder tenía un largo cabello carmesí, ojos marrones, tiene unos enormes pechos, lleva su armadura brillante a medida, en la zona del corazón se encuentra una especie de cruz, también lleva una falda azul y unas botas de color negro, La misma aparenta los 22 años, la misma tenía en su rostro una mirada severa, incluso más que la propia Velsaria, Rinslet al verla se sorprende bastante.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=twpAWCgSNJM &list=PL4NGze04a4u8InZnmX7M_lRszIILI1Vw2&index=14** **}**

–Oigan, siento una poderosa energía de esa chica * Dice Goku seriamente.

–Sí, bueno, yo no puedo sentir su poder ni nada, pero tiene una presencia imponente, aunque su apariencia me parece conocida * Dice seria Claire.

– ¡Claire, ella es la famosa Titania! * Dice sorprendida y en shock Rinslet.

– ¡¿Titania?! * Dice sorprendida Claire.

– ¡Sí, ella es Erza Scarlet, la Máxima Comandante del Ejército Militar del Santo Reino de Lugia, de quien se dice que es la más fuerte de todos los que se hacen llamar caballeros en todas las naciones de esta parte del mundo, nunca pensé que ella misma estaría aquí en la entrada a esta nación en persona! * Dice Rinslet intimidada y sorprendida.

– ¡Según escuché, ella sola venció a ejércitos rebeldes y criminales! ¡Es llamada la Reina de los Caballeros! ¡No sé mucho de esta nación, pero si había escuchado de ella, aunque es la primera vez que la veo en persona! * Dice Claire sorprendida, Goku por su parte está confundido por todo esto, pero al ver a esa chica le emociona la idea de luchar contra ella alguna vez.

La llamada Erza Scarlet se inclina levemente de forma cortes ante ellos.

– ¡Saludos, Gente del Imperio Ordesia, de la Academia Espiritual Areishia, Yo Erza Scarlet, Comandante Caballero del Ejercito de esta nación he venido a recibirlos; Bienvenidos al Santo Reino de Lugia! * Dijo hablando de forma imponente pero respetuosa y seria Erza.

– ¡Es un placer! * Dicen respetuosamente Claire y Rinslet bajándose ambas de la carroza junto a Goku.

–La Cardenal Milennia Sanctuss me envió para escoltarlos y llevarlos ante ella Equipo Scarlet para que los pueda ver * Dice Erza seriamente.

–Si, por favor llévennos ante ella * Dice cortésmente Rinslet y así Erza con algunas guardias se llevaron guiando al Equipo Scarlet(olvidé mencionar que la capital ya estaba en la entrada a la nación por el Territorio de Laurentfrost).

Los tres estaban impresionados de lo bello que era este lugar donde resaltaba el blanco celestial y el dorado tanto de las calles como pisos y edificios, y luego de un tiempo finalmente llegaron frente al conocido Palacio de la Luz, donde están quienes gobiernan este Reino, el cual era muy hermoso y brillante, siendo incluso más hermoso que el del Imperio Ordesia, eso se debe a que este país en sí tiene mejor economía y está militarmente mejor que el propio Imperio Ordesia.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=twpAWCgSNJM &list=PL4NGze04a4u8InZnmX7M_lRszIILI1Vw2&index=14** **}**

– ¡Vaya! * Dicen los tres al ver lo hermoso que es.

Pero de repente cuando iban a entrar Goku sintió algo en su cerebro que le hizo tener sudor en su frente, no sentía ninguna presencia en especial, pero era su instinto el cuál le decía que había algo raro allí.

–"¿Qué es este sentimiento? No siento ningún gran poder allí, ni ninguna presencia maligna, pero hay algo, es como si en el momento de llegar algo ocurriera, esta sensación no la tuve ni cuando enfrenté a Krem, ni tampoco a ese encapuchado, quizás solo sea mi imaginación y me dejé impresionar por este lugar, que es lo opuesto del lugar donde crecí" * Dice Goku seriamente en su mente.

– ¿Goku, estás bien? * Pregunta algo preocupada Claire.

–Descuida Claire, solo me dejé llevar por este lugar * Dice Goku sonriendo levemente calmando en cierta forma a Claire.

Lo que Goku no sabe, pero sin que lo entienda siente, es que alguien se dio cuenta de su presencia y se trata de la propia Alexandros quien está en el lugar de Gobernante Máximo de la Nación, aunque aún solo mostrando lo mismo que antes hasta ahora sin revelar su rostro.

–Ya veo, finalmente has llegado Son Goku, al principio esto iba a ocurrir semanas después, pero me alegra haber cambiado de idea, ya que quiero ver en persona de que eres capaz, aunque quizás simplemente quiero verte y saber cómo eres en persona; es divertido tenerte en mi casa Ufufufufu * Dice hablando sola de forma refinada con una voz angelical Alexandros. ¿Qué pasará si Goku se encuentra con este ser que podría ser quizás una amenaza mucho peor que la propia Rubia si Goku osa provocar a la misma quien es ni más ni menos que la Líder de los Señores Elementales y la más fuerte de todos ellos?

Y así los mismos entraron a la puerta recibidos por otros guardias femeninos, los otros guardias se quedaron siendo solo Erza quien los llevaba hasta el lugar donde era una especie de oficina, aunque más bien un salón que le correspondía a la Cardenal Milennia Sanctus quien se encontraba sentada en su trono sonriendo al ver llegar a la llamada Titania trayendo a sus invitados, aunque en realidad tanto para Milennia como para la propia Alexandros, Rinslet y Claire son solo unas añadidas, y a quien realmente querían traer aquí es al propio Goku aunque querían disimular eso.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=7LnTN8QdTtg** **}**

– ¡Cardenal Santa, he traído aquí a sus invitados! * Dice Erza arrodillándose con su pierna izquierda poniendo su mano derecha en su pecho cortésmente.

– ¡Te agradezco Comandante Erza! ¡Bienvenidas a este nuestro Santo Reino, los estábamos esperando! * Dice alegre Milennia.

– ¡Es un placer! * Dicen al mismo tiempo Claire y Rinslet inclinándose cortésmente, pero Goku confuso no lo hace lo cual genera molestia a Claire.

– ¡Cabeza hueca, inclínate por respeto, ella es una noble política de un alto rango! ¡¿Oh quieres meternos en problemas?! * Dice Claire molesta cómicamente en voz baja tratando de inclinar a la fuerza a Goku, pero esto sería escuchado por Milennia quien solo sonreía alegre.

– ¡Descuiden, no es necesario tanta formalidad! ¡Me alegra que estén aquí! * Dice sonriendo alegre Milennia.

– ¡Pues antes que nada, Felicidades por llegar al Torneo del Blade Dance de tan buena forma, siendo los mejores de su Academia! * Dice alegre Milennia.

–Gracias * Dicen los 3 al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Y pues como saben, soy Milennia Sanctus La Cardenal del Santo Reino de Lugia! * Dice alegre Milennia.

–Un placer, soy Rinslet Laurentfros * Dice cortésmente Rinslet.

– ¡Te conozco, técnicamente eres nuestra vecina! * Dice sonriendo Milennia.

– ¡Yo soy Claire Rouge! * Dice Claire cortésmente , pero al verla bien Milennia, le recordó a alguien desagradable que tenía una apariencia muy parecida.

– ¡Oh, ya veo, tú debes ser una Elstein, y te preguntarás como lo sé, pues los Elstein tienen esa característica muy propia de ellos con el cabello brillante rojo carmesí y grandes bellos ojos rubíes! * Dice con una sonrisa alegre Milennia, pero detrás de eso había clara malicia.

–Yo…* Claire estaba sorprendida y quedó sin palabras.

–No te preocupes, hasta aquí llegó lo que pasó, y pues es una pena lo que sucedió, es mejor no hablar de eso, al igual que lo que pasó en la capital del Imperio Ordesia, aún así lo siento por todo ello * Dice Milennia con una sonrisa calmada como supuestamente mostrando solidaridad.

–Descuide * Dice Claire algo triste, claramente no le gusta que nadie le hable así como así de los Elstein.

– ¡Hola, me llamo Son Goku, pero puedes llamarme Goku! * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa, y en eso Milennia se levantó de su trono caminando hacia él para darle un abrazo confundiendo a este y causando celos en sus amigas, demostrando superarlo algo en altura al tener la misma estatura que Est.

– ¡Hola Goku, mucho gusto en conocerte en persona, nunca imaginé que te vieras tan dulce y tierno en persona, uno no pensaría que alguien que luce infantil como tú es el As de la Academia Espiritual Areishia del Imperio Ordesia, pero es así! * Dice Milennia alegre y luego de un tiempo soltarlo.

– ¡Jijiji, no es para tanto! * Dice Goku apenado y con su típica sonrisa.

–¡Bien, quería conocerlos y creo que tengo una muy buena primera impresión de ustedes, ustedes dos, Claire y Rinslet, creo que pueden ir a descansar en sus habitaciones de un lugar a donde Erza las guiará, allí podrán meditar, comer algo y concentrarse para su duelo con las blade dancers del equipo que representará a mi nación! * Dice alegre Milennia.

–Eh Gracias, pero ¿y Goku? * Pregunta curiosa Rinslet, pero la respuesta no le gustaría mucho a ambas.

–¡Con todo respeto, pero alguien tan fuerte y buen combatiente como él no necesita preparación mental ni nada, así que lo llevaré conmigo a dar un paseo por estos lugares hasta que llegue la hora del combate que será a las 11, así que por favor acompáñame guapo onii-chan! * Dice Milennia abrazando con sus brazos el brazo izquierdo de Goku confundiendo a este.

–Pues está bien, si eso quieres, ¡Claire y Rinslet, nos vemos después! * Dice sonriendo Goku con ellas asintiendo a regañadientes y así Milennia se llevó a Goku a dar un recorrido mientras Erza se llevó a Claire y Rinslet en un lugar del palacio, o sea una habitación para que pudieran descansar un poco tal como lo dijo Milennia llegando finalmente a ese lugar, con Erza avisándoles que las escoltaría de vuelta después, esta vez en el lugar de combate.

Pero Rinslet y Claire tenían una mirada de molestia ya que no les gustó para nada la actitud de Milennia.

–Oye Claire ¿Soy yo, o esa Cardenal Milennia es una niña algo desagradable? * Dice Rinslet molesta en voz baja.

–Sí que lo es, pareciera que se burlaba de nosotros, bueno al menos de las dos, y también se metió con mi familia * Dice Claire apretando los dientes.

–Así es, prácticamente da a entender que somos débiles y solo rellenos aquí, no lo dijo directamente pero…* Dice molesta y seria Rinslet.

–Lo sé, seguramente piensa que solo Goku es fuerte en nuestro equipo, y que el suyo nos aplastará sin problemas, pero se equivoca, le enseñaremos lo fuerte que somos * Dice con seriedad y determinación Claire.

–Así es, tal vez así deje de mirarnos como si fuéramos de segunda esa niña arrogante y engreída * Dice seria y con determinación Rinslet.

Y pues a pesar de estar molestas las mismas hicieron tal como les dijo Milennia preparándose para sus duelos individuales, por otro lado Goku junto a Milennia recorrían las calles donde la gente saludaba con mucho respeto a Milennia, extrañamente ningún guardia iba escoltando a Milennia a pesar de su cargo, eso se debe a que ella tiene guardias ocultos que la protegen a escondidas y ante el mínimo intento de atentado localizarían fácilmente al autor para eliminarlo, se trata de los miembros de los 13 Ejecutores conocidos como los Kills, en total los que lo integran son 8, pero solo algunos de ellos están escondidos protegiendo a Milennia ocultando por completo su presencia, tanto que Goku al no ser aún un gran experto en eso como su maestro no puede sentirlos.

– ¿Dime Goku, te gusta esta ciudad? * Pregunta sonriendo Milennia.

– ¡Sí, es un lugar muy bonito! * Dice Goku sonriendo.

– ¡Veo que tus músculos están bien entrenados! * Dice sonriente Milennia mientras presiona con su mano izquierda el musculo del brazo derecho de Goku.

– ¡Sí, soy un peleador de las artes marciales y entreno bastante! * Dice Goku sonriendo.

– ¡Vaya, por eso luces guapo a pesar de ser pequeño! * Dice sonriendo Milennia guiñándole su ojo derecho confundiendo a Goku.

Y así siguieron conversando hasta llegar a un restaurante exclusivo y lujoso donde todos recibían con mucho respeto a Milennia sorprendiéndose de que tenga un invitado masculino, incluso algunos temiendo de que ese chico le quisiera hacer algo a quien es vista como una joya sagrada al ser tan joven, hermosa y pequeña, aunque también los confunde que Goku es aún más pequeño que ella pero viéndose su físico entrenado.

Y pues ellos se sentaron en una mesa exclusiva donde quienes cocinaban les iban trayendo comida, Milennia comía normalmente, pero Goku demostraba su gran apetito para sorpresa de todos allí, incluyendo a Milennia, pero esto le pareció divertido a ella por lo que le dijo a Goku que pidiera lo que quisiera sin preocuparse con este aceptando comiendo de todo como para 30 personas hasta finalmente quedar satisfecho y así terminando ambos de comer saliendo del restaurante con Goku sorprendiendo a varios allí.

Milennia lo llevo a una especie de parque donde ambos se sentaron juntos, definitivamente si tanto Rinslet como Claire se enteraran de lo que están haciendo claramente pensarían que es una cita por lo que les disgustaría.

– ¡Estuvo muy delicioso, ahora me siento lleno de energías para pelear! * Dice alegre Goku.

–Eso me alegra, pero quería preguntarte algo, a pesar de que tengo este parche ¿te parezco una chica linda? * Pregunta con algo de timidez y sonrojo Milennia.

–Según lo que aprendí sobre eso, pues sí, sí lo eres * Dice Goku sonriendo y esto también hizo sonreir a Milennia.

– ¡Muchas Gracias Goku! * Dice muy alegre la pequeña Milennia acariciando la cabeza de Goku para luego pararse y abrazar su cabeza tiernamente.

–Oye Goku, la pasé muy bien contigo ahora, veras, por mi posición de cardenal muchas veces no puedo darme este lujo ya que todos me temen y respetan demasiado temiendo ganarse problemas por ello, pero contigo fue diferente, nunca demostraste tenerme miedo ni nada * Dice con una sonrisa triste Milennia.

–Es una pena, porque creo que eres buena, a mí no me importa nada de eso, y si quieres podemos ser amigos * Dice alegre Goku.

–Eres muy buen chico Goku, aunque seas pequeño, tu bondad es muy grande, y tus mejillas son muy suaves * Dice Milennia sonriendo serenamente y esto confundió a Goku y más lo estaría al recibir un beso en la mejilla izquierda de parte de la bella cardenal.

– ¿Por qué haces eso? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Porque me agradas Goku y me pone muy feliz que te guste la idea de que seamos amigos, bueno creo que es mejor volver al palacio para el combate que tendrán, vámonos lindo onii-chan *Dice con una cálida sonrisa Milennia y Goku asiente sonriendo poniéndose de pie y así ambos yendo de vuelta hacia el Palacio de la Luz.

–"Ufufufu, realmente Goku es tan inocente, no detecto impureza en su corazón, sin embargo aunque me agrada tendré que usarlo para nuestros planes y cabe la posibilidad de que seamos enemigos en el futuro, pero es necesario, sin embargo eso será después" * Dice en su mente sonriendo con malicia Milennia ¿Qué planean tanto ella como su ama Alexandros hacer con Goku en el futuro?

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=7LnTN8QdTtg** **}**

* * *

 **/Palacio de La Luz/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VZG4oqPQcBo &list=PL4NGze04a4u8InZnmX7M_lRszIILI1Vw2&index=6** **}**

En el palacio se encontraban Claire y Rinslet con sus respectivos waffes acompañados por Erza parados frente a un portal hacia el Astral Zero siendo algo parecido al que se encuentra en la Academia Espiritual Areishia, y fueron llegando Goku acompañado de Milennia quien enganchaba su brazo derecho con el izquierdo de Goku para incomodidad de este.

–"¡¿Esa enana quien se cree?!" * Decían en sus mentes molestas Claire y Rinslet, esto lo sentía Milennia pero no le importaba.

– ¡Bien, ya estamos aquí, el otro equipo participante ya debe estar allí! ¡Vámonos! * Dice alegre Milennia soltando a Goku y todos asienten yendo hacia el portal atravesándolo.

Y al llegar se encuentra un gran área circular de combate casi como si fuera un estadio.

– ¡Qué grande es! * Dicen los tres del equipo Scarlet al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Así es, este es el área de combate donde se llevaron a cabo los Blade Dances clasificatorios del Santo Reino de Lugia, y es donde será este combate de exhibición! * Dice en voz alta Erza.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VZG4oqPQcBo &list=PL4NGze04a4u8InZnmX7M_lRszIILI1Vw2&index=6** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=6BxJp2oKdjg &list=PL4NGze04a4u8InZnmX7M_lRszIILI1Vw2&index=13** **}**

Y cerca de la arena de combate se encontraban las 3 chicas partes del equipo que serían las oponentes de Goku y sus compañeras, todas ellas vestían uniformes parecidos a las de la Academia , aunque estos eran de color rojo con adornos blancos incluyendo las corbatas, una era la hermosa líder teniendo la misma estatura que Ellis, luciendo su uniforme de los caballeros del espíritu sagrado, con un largo cabello rubio trenzado hasta la cintura y brillantes ojos zafiros con brillo teniendo una figura parecida a la de Rinslet, la piel blanca como la nieve, aparentando los 19 años, teniendo una mirada sin emoción, era Luminaris Saint Leisched, líder de este equipo llamado Stahl Loewe de los Caballeros del Espíritu Sagrado.

Otra de ellas era una hermosa chica levemente más alta vistiendo el mismo uniforme, teniendo la piel blanca, el cabello lacio de color azul claro corto hasta el cuello con un mechón verde a altura de la frente y ojos color café, tiene envidiables caderas y piernas sensuales, y unos grandes pechos del tamaño de los de Ellis, la misma tenía una mirada seria y sin emociones aparentando los 17 años.

Y otra más teniendo la misma estatura que Luminaris, con un cuerpo delgado y esbelto teniendo un físico parecido al de Luminaris aunque con unas bellas piernas a destacar junto a sus caderas en buena forma, tiene la piel blanca de un tono claro, cabello negro largo hasta la cintura con unos flecos que suben y bajan, sus ojos son de color azul (así lo son en el manga del personaje) aparentando los 17 años luciendo hermosa, a diferencia de sus compañeras, ella demuestra una cálida sonrisa.

– ¡Tal como lo supuse, parte del Equipo Estahl Loewe ya está aquí! * Dice sonriendo alegre Milennia y en eso las tres se arrodillan cortésmente en una pierna a ella para luego ponerse de pie.

–Sí mi Cardenal, ya estamos listas las tres, las demás están entrenando en otro lugar fuera de la capital por lo que no están aquí por ello * Dice seria Luminaris.

– ¡Muy bien, La Comandante Erza Scarlet será la árbitro, no hay porque demorar más esto! * Dice sonriendo Milennia.

– ¡Gracias mi cardenal, todos en su mayor parte nos quedaremos en este rincón, los que irán peleando pasaran al centro de la arena, será una serie de combates del mejor de tres entre El Equipo Scarlet y El Equipo Stahl Loewe! ¡Serán combates uno a uno individualmente, y hablando de eso, les pido el favor que vayan eligiendo quienes participaran, aunque solo dos de ustedes, ya que por petición de la cardenal, quiere dejar el combate de Son Goku contra Luminaris Saint Leisched para el final! * Dice seriamente y en voz alta Erza.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=6BxJp2oKdjg &list=PL4NGze04a4u8InZnmX7M_lRszIILI1Vw2&index=13** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=7Xgxem0kDEE &list=PL4NGze04a4u8InZnmX7M_lRszIILI1Vw2&index=9** **}**

– ¡Yo iré primero, ya no puedo con las ansias! * Dice Claire seriamente ya que está de mal humor por la actitud de Milennia para con Goku, y quiere desquitarse demostrando lo que vale ganando su combate.

–De acuerdo, dales lo suyo a esas y demuéstrale lo fuerte que el Equipo Scarlet * Dice seriamente Rinslet tocándole el hombro derecho con la mano del mismo lado a su amiga y ocasional rival.

– ¡Sí Claire, demuéstrale todo lo que puedes hacer! * Dice sonriendo alegre Goku y Claire asiente a ambos con determinación dirigiéndose ahora a la arena de combate, y quien lo hace de parte del equipo rival es la chica de la figura voluptuosa y el pelo corto azul quien tiene una mirada seria y algo fría sin emociones, ambas caminan hasta finalmente llegar a la arena de combate estando a una distancia prudente de la otra.

– ¡Mi nombre es Xenobia Quarta, miembro de los Caballeros del Espíritu Sagrado y del Equipo Stahl Loewe, espero que estés a mi altura y tengamos un gran combate, porque aunque sea uno de exhibición no voy a contenerme! ¡Aunque si te soy sincera, no me hago demasiadas ilusiones! * Dice en voz alta con determinación, frialdad y arrogancia la chica de pelo corto azul cuyo nombre es Xenovia Quarta que miraba de forma fría y hasta despreciativa hacia Claire, lo cual la molestó bastante.

– ¡Hmph! ¡No te creas tanto, me llamo Claire Rouge de la Academia Espiritual Areishia y soy la segunda al mando del Equipo Scarlet, te recomiendo que no te descuides o te incineraré! * Dice Claire en voz alta con determinación mirándose así ambas con rivalidad.

–Ufuffufu Parece que esta pelea no será tan amistosa, mejor así * Dice sonriendo de forma maliciosa Milennia al mismo tiempo en que todos miraban expectantes el comienzo del combate.

– ¡Comiencen el combate! * Grita Erza en voz alta.

Y luego del anuncio de Erza Claire su waffe látigo llameante mientras Xenovia saca una espada que es su waffe, se trata de una espada ancha de forma única con una hoja azul y un borde dorado, tiene un protector semicircular en el lado izquierdo del mango que se extiende hasta la parte inferior, justo por encima del pomo, con una pequeña extensión en el lado derecho del mango, de pie desde la punta de la hoja la espada es un poco más alta que Xenobia, superando la altura de esta última en solo unos pocos centímetros, esto demuestra la fuerza de esta caballero al cargar con facilidad un arma de ese tamaño y peso.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=7Xgxem0kDEE &list=PL4NGze04a4u8InZnmX7M_lRszIILI1Vw2&index=9** **}**

–Ja, no importa que tan fuerte y grande luzca tu arma si no puedes manejarla adecuadamente * Dice con cierta burla Claire.

– ¿En serio piensas eso? Pues yo pienso que manejo mi espada mucho mejor de lo que tú manejas ese látigo de quinta * Dice Xenovia de forma arrogante con un rostro serio, frío y sin emoción.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=qC5mWJbtCu4** **}**

Y en eso Claire se lanza al ataque corriendo hacia Xenovia lanzando un golpe de látigo llameante, sin embargo Xenovia esquiva fácilmente haciéndose a un lado por lo que Claire agitaba varias veces su látigo intentando golpear a su oponente, pero esta esquivaba moviéndose de un lado al otro con mucha facilidad, incluso se daba el lujo de cerrar sus ojos demostrando una actitud sobrada.

– ¡Maldita, no me subestimes! * Dice molesta Claire empezando a hacer movimientos más rápidos con su látigo para intentar golpes por distintas direcciones en un intento que Xenovia no los prediga, pero para su desgracia ella seguía esquivándolas, aunque ahora más ágilmente haciendo movimientos acrobáticos.

–Que estilo tan poco elegante de luchar * Dice Xenovia relajada, seria y burlonamente.

* * *

 **/Con los Espectadores/**

– ¡¿Qué sucede, porque Claire no puede acertarle un solo golpe, acaso no está luchando como siempre?! * Pregunta molesta Rinslet.

–Si lo hace, pero su oponente es muy fuerte y rápida * Dice Goku serio.

–Esa Claire no tiene oportunidad * Dice seriamente Luminaris.

– ¡¿Por qué lo dices?! * Pregunta Goku molesto.

–Solo miren su forma de luchar, lo hace desesperadamente, además está nerviosa, porque sabe que estas ya no son las simples clasificatorias luchando contra blade dancers de bajo nivel, estas son las ligas mayores y ella lo sabe, por eso está nerviosa * Dice Luminaris de forma seria y calmada.

– ¡Aun así Claire puede ganar! * Dice Goku molesto.

–Pues eso no es lo que se ve * Dice seriamente Luminaris a lo que Goku a regañadientes guarda silencio, en eso Rinslet mira seriamente a la chica de pelo largo negro azabache, pero esta al verla solo le sonríe amablemente cerrando los ojos, actitud que en cierta forma molesta a Rinslet quien voltea a mirar el combate al igual que la chica.

* * *

 **/Con Claire vs Xenovia/**

La situación no había cambiado, Claire continuaba con su ofensiva, pero seguía siendo inútil y Claire empezaba a perder la paciencia.

– ¡¿Veamos si puedes seguir huyendo?! ¡CRIMSON JUDGEMEMENT! * Grita Claire el nombre apuntando la punta de su látigo que sostiene con su mano izquierda en conjunto con su mano derecha hacia el cielo produciéndose una lluvia de fuego hacia distintas direcciones en un intento de que Xenovia ya no pueda esquivar, sin embargo para su shock esta ahora dejó de moverse y simplemente agitó su gran waffe espada golpeando todo el fuego que iba hacia ella destruyéndolo sorprendiendo a Claire.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice sorprendida Claire al ver como su ataque fue fácilmente dispersado por esa espada, mientras Xenovia

–Es mi turno de atacar * Dice con frialdad Xenovia enfocándose la pantalla en sus bellos y fríos ojos, y esto intimidó a Claire.

En ese Xenovia se lanza a gran velocidad como un toro furioso a atacar a Claire quien retrocede preparando una técnica defensiva.

– ¡FIRE WALL! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Claire creando un muro de fuego, sin embargo Xenovia fácilmente moviendo su espada corta y destruye por completo ese muro, pero Claire tenía un plan B logrando atrapar a Xenovia envolviéndola con su látigo.

– ¡Caíste en mi trampa! ¡FIRE TIRE! * Grita Claire retirando su látigo pero como dice el nombre de su técnica dejando a Xenovia atrapada en una atadura de fuego.

– ¡Maldición, me confié, pero esto no será nada! * Dice Xenovia haciendo brillar su espada en un aura azul y tocando con la punta de esta la atadura de llamas desintegrándola por completo y logrando zafarse dejando de vuelta en shock a Claire.

– ¡Imposible! * Dice con temor Claire, pero Xenovia va a toda velocidad hacia ella a quien intenta golpear de vuelta con su látigo, pera esta la esquiva llegando frente a Claire.

–Es muy pronto para sentir miedo * Dice con frialdad Xenovia preparándose para golpear a Claire con su gran espada mientras esta se prepara para defenderse con un latigazo de fuego.

– ¡No lo hagas Claire, esquívalo! * Grita Goku en alerta ya que sentía un gran peligro de esa espada si Claire intentaba chocar su flametongue contra ella, Claire decidió sin dudar hacerle caso a su capitán de equipo dando un latigazo hacia su derecha esquivando el corte de dicha arma por poco, pero en eso se vio una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa de Restia.

– ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Buargh! * Dice Claire y de repente una onda de choque azulada la golpea en el cuerpo haciéndola escupir saliva mandándola hacia arriba

– ¡Claire! * Gritan Goku y Rinset mientras esta cae fuertemente contra el suelo, de alguna forma aunque esquivó la espada de Xenovia está igual la golpeó.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=qC5mWJbtCu4** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ub2r0eXo-0Y** **}**

* * *

 **/Con los espectadores/**

Milennia miraba sonriente y gustosa al ver sufrir a alguien que es la hermana menor de su mayor enemiga actualmente, o sea, la hermana de Rubia, Claire, por su parte Goku y Rinslet tenían rostros preocupados y serios, mientras la chica de pelo azabache miraba con cierta lastima a Claire al mismo tiempo que Luminaris miraba de forma seria y fría esto como si lo esperara, misma cosa que pasa con Erza.

– ¿Ahora lo entiendes Son Goku? La diferencia de poder es grande, así como la de experiencias en batallas, Xenovia es la segunda más fuerte de mi equipo, y su waffe es altamente poderosa, aún no ha mostrado lo que realmente puede hacer, pero cuando lo haga Claire Rouge estará vencida * Dice seriamente Luminaris.

–Pues Claire aún no ha mostrado toda su capacidad, te lo puedo asegurar, Claire no perderá tan fácil como piensa ni tampoco Rinslet y yo * Dice Goku seriamente sin mirar a Luminaris quien si lo miró con leve molestia al no hacerlo dudar de su compañera, incluso teniendo confianza en Rinslet para ganar su combate que viene después de este.

* * *

 **/Con Claire vs Xenovia/**

Xenovia miraba fríamente a Claire quien estaba tendida en el suelo adolorida.

–"¡Maldición, es fuerte, si Goku no me hubiera avisado ese ataque me hubiera impactado a quema ropa y hubiera sido mi fin!" * Dice con molestia en su mente Claire.

–No tienes oportunidad contra mí y mi waffe Durandal, su poder usar el elemento luz, el cual es superior a tu elemento fuego, no puedes vencerme, pero si quieres seguir intentándolo levántate Claire Rouge * Dice seria y de forma arrogante Xenovia, y en respuesta a sus palabras Claire empezaba a ponerse de pie adolorida presionándose con su mano izquierda sus costillas.

–A Aun no has ganado, aún puedo vencer a tu Durandal como se llame con mi poder * Dice Claire apretando los dientes con el ceño fruncido con molestia.

–Bien, te haré caer las veces que haga falta hasta doblegarte * Dice Xenovia seriamente mirándose ambas con rivalidad.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ub2r0eXo-0Y** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Qhr22HxsJR8** **}**

En eso Xenovia corre de nuevo para atacar, pero esta prepara una técnica poderosa.

– ¡HELL BLAZE! * Grita el nombre de técnica Claire apuntando su mano derecha hacia Xenovia lanzando un poderoso fuego destructivo que fácilmente puede destruir rocas, Xenovia se vio algo sorprendida, pero inmediatamente agita su Durandal lanzando ahora un aura azul brillante más poderosa que la anterior destruyendo el Hell Blaze de Claire, pero esta preparaba otro ataque poniendo la punta de su flametongue empezando a crear una gran esfera de fuego.

– ¡Recibe esto, FIRE BALL! * Grita Claire el nombre el nombre de su otra poderosa técnica con el que había ganado varios combates, sin embargo lejos de buscar escapar, Xenovia dio un salto hacia la técnica y rodeando su Durandal de la intensa aura de luz azul golpea a al Fire Ball haciéndose trizas la bola de fuego provocando una humareda, Claire estaba atónita al no funcionar ninguno de sus ataques, incluso la atadura de fuego no le causó casi nada de daño a Xenovia más que leves quemadura que una guerrera como ella no tiene problemas en soportar el dolor de estas, demostrando tener un cuerpo bastante resistente y fuerte

– ¡Tampoco sirvió! * Dice Claire con miedo y en medio de la humareda Xenovia se acercó con la clara intención de golpearla con su waffe espada de luz azul, y ya estaba a punto de hacerlo.

– ¡No! * Grita Claire lanzándose al suelo evadiendo por poco el golpe de lleno, pero desgraciadamente una parte del aura la golpeó de vuelta aunque esta vez de peor forma como si la aplastara contra el suelo.

– ¡AGH! * Grita de dolor Claire escupiendo sangre provocando un leve cráter con su cuerpo en el suelo quedando tendida en él.

* * *

 **/Con los espectadores/**

– ¡Claire no! * Grita Rinslet con los ojos de preocupación y hasta miedo por su amiga y rival.

– ¡Resiste Claire! * Grita Goku intentando hacer que su amiga no decaiga.

– ¿Cuánto más podrás aguantar Claire Rouge? * Dice seriamente Luminaris mientras el resto solo guardaba silencio expectante.

* * *

 **/Con Claire vs Xenovia/**

Claire tenía algo de sangre en sus labios y un tanto en la cabeza por el tremendo impacto del ataque habiendo incluso soltando su Flametoungue, por su parte Xenovia caminaba imponente hacia Claire, y en el camino patea el waffe de está alejándola de la misma para luego al llegar a ella empieza a pisarle la cabeza con su pie derecho causándole dolor.

–No eres rival para mí Claire Rouge o debería decir Claire Elstein * Dice seriamente y de forma fría Xenovia y Claire amplía sus ojos.

– ¿Qué, pensaste que no sabíamos nada de ustedes? Sé todo lo que pasó en tu familia y en ese imperio hace 3 años, que lastima, debe ser difícil ser la hermana de una traidora que vendió a su familia por poder ¿Acaso es por eso que estás tan desesperada en ganar? * Dice de forma fría y seria Xenovia, pero estas palabras alteraban bastante a Claire haciéndole apretar sus dientes incluso olvidando su dolor por el actual pisotón.

–Ca Cállate * Dice Claire con ira.

–Es comprensible, te sientes impotente al ser alguien débil y sin muchos poderes, por eso buscas ganar el Blade Dance ¿no es así? Para limpiar el nombre de tu familia que tu inmunda hermana Rubia Elstein echó a la basura ¿verdad? * Dice con frialdad Xenovia, pero esto colmó por completo la paciencia de Claire.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Qhr22HxsJR8** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=XMwg4YrZ3Go** **}**

– ¡Te dije que te callaras, no te atrevas a hablar de mi hermana! * Grita furiosa Claire rodeandose de llamas ardientes y al ser tan calientes hicieron que Xenovia diera un salto hacia atrás alejándose prudente.

– ¡Increíble, a pesar de haber usado varias técnicas puede tener este tipo de poder! * Dice sorprendida por primera vez en el combate Xenovia.

* * *

 **/Con Los Espectadores/**

– ¿Claire Rouge tenía semejante poder? * Dice sorprendida Luminaris.

– ¡Te lo dije, aún no vieron todo lo que tiene Claire, no la den por derrotada hasta el final, no subestimen al mi equipo! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante dirigida a Luminaris quien pone una expresión de molestia.

–"Evidentemente Xenovia pecó de confiada y tonta, evidentemente ese tema familiar afecta bastante a Claire, pero al mismo tiempo le da más poder para seguir adelante, para de alguna forma intentar limpiar el nombre no solo de su apellido Elstein, sino de su propia hermana mayor, Xenovia se metió con alguien muy preciado para ella, y eso solo hizo motivar a su adversario, es algo que debería corregir a la hora de luchar" * Dice seriamente en su mente Erza mientras observa atentamente el combate al igual que los demás.

– ¡Claire, demuéstrale lo que vales a esa engreída! * Grita Rinslet en apoyo a su amiga.

* * *

 **/Con Claire vs Xenovia/**

Claire se puso de pie rodeada de las llamas rojas carmesí, las mismas que pueden quemar hasta otras llamas, ella iba a lanzar su mejor técnica.

– ¡Recibe las llamas carmesí que queman otras llamas! ¡END OF VERMILION! * Grita Claire el nombre de su técnica acumulando el poder de las llamas carmesí en su waffe flametongue y al dar un golpe al aire con este en dirección a Xenovia una poderosa llamarada carmesí se dirige hacia la caballero del espíritu sagrado quien aprieta los dientes.

– ¡No perderé, recibe el verdadero poder del aura luminoso sagrado de Durandal! * Grita Xenovia agitando su espada hacia las llamaradas que vienen hacia ella lanzando el aura azul más poderoso hasta ahora que va directo a chocar con las llamas sagradas capaces de quemar el fuego finalmente chocando ambos poderes de magia elemental.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=XMwg4YrZ3Go** **}**

Sin embargo algo ocurriría para horror de Claire, así como quienes la apoyan y es que las mismísimas llamas de End of Vermilion que no le habían fallado hasta ahora al igual que sus otras técnicas también empezaba a ser destruido por el aura luminoso azul de Durandal, aunque esta vez Xenovia tuvo que recurrir al verdadero poder de su waffe para ello usando más de su magia.

– ¡No, no las llamas sagradas de End of Vermilion! * Grita en shock Claire al ver como su técnica más poderosa fue destruida fácilmente una vez más, pero ahora Claire se arrodilla del agotamiento, ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas y el aura ahora se dirigía hacia ella.

–¡Es tu derrota Claire Rouge! * Grita imponente Xenovia mientras el aura estaba a punto de impactar a Claire, sin embargo un cuerpo humanoide llameante apareció justo frente a Claire y de alguna forma logró despejar el aura de Durandal para shock tanto de Xenovia como para las demás miembros de su equipo, Rinslet quien se había tapado los ojos por temor ahora miró nuevamente lo que sucedía quedando muy sorprendida por lo que ocurría, mientras Goku daba una sonrisa como sabiendo quien había salvado a Claire.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=XMwg4YrZ3Go** **}**

La persona que apareció es una hermosa chica de la estatura de Claire teniendo ojos color rubí, pechos casi como los de Rinslet, buenas caderas y piernas con figura delgada teniendo el pelo rojo largo hasta los hombros, orejas de gatos triangulares y una cola, ambos también de color rojo, lleva puesto un vestido rojo revestido de llamas.

– ¡Scarlet! * Dice Claire emocionada, sí efectivamente es Scarlet su espíritu en su forma verdadera de Scarlet Valkyrie Ortilinde.

–Si ama, he venido a ayudarla en mis posibilidades, sin embargo al estar usted bastante agotada y herida solo podré estar en esta forma por poco tiempo por lo que solo podré lanzar un ataque, aún debemos entrenar para que pueda aparecer de una forma más fácil.

–Si * Dice Claire adolorida.

– ¡No importa si eres un espíritu de gran nivel, no perderé contra ti! * Grita Xenovia dirigiéndose con su espada rodeada de su máxima aura para darle un golpe devastador a Scarlet Valkyrie, pero esta a una gran velocidad teniendo una gran guadaña carmesí pasa de largo a una gran velocidad al lado de Xenovia causándole una gran cortada en su pecho además de sangrado.

– ¡BUARGH! * Dijo Xenovia escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre, a lo que Scarlet voltea a ver a Claire, pero al mismo tiempo que Xenovia está también cae sin fuerzas al suelo.

– ¡Ama! * Grita preocupada Scarlet Valkyrie y tanto Claire como Xenovia cayeron a los suelos inconscientes por lo que Scarlet empezó a desaparecer al perder el conocimiento su ama.

–Ya veo, mi ama se quedó sin fuerzas al usar demasiado poder, la próxima vez la ayudaré a mejorar * Dice triste Scarlet Valkyrie desapareciendo y volviendo al descanso, mientras Claire y Xenovia están en un doble nocaut ante lo cual Erza ya sabe que anunciar.

– ¡No hay una ganadora en este combate, declaro este combate un empate! * Anuncia Erza en voz alta, Luminaris así como la chica de pelo azabache estaban en shock por lo que vieron ya que jamás pensaron que alguien como Claire contaría con el respaldo de un espíritu tan legendario y de tan alto nivel que venció de forma muy fácil a Xenovia.

–"No puedo creerlo, este equipo Scarlet no debe ser subestimado, aunque también fue culpa de Xenovia por imprudente, si hubiera ido enserio desde el principio hubiera ganado" * Dice en su mente seria Luminaris.

–Oye Kagome, no subestimes a la de pelo rubio, no te contengas, ve con todo para ganar * Dice seria Luminaris asintiendo firme la peli azabache cuyo nombre es Kagome.

–Ufufufufu ¿Conque Scarlet Valkyrie? Muy Interesante * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Milennia.

–Sí, un espíritu legendario y sagrado de fuego * Dice seria Erza.

–Por cierto, que curiosa coincidencia que su nombre es igual a tu apellido, mismo que es el nombre su equipo * Dice con una sonrisa divertida Milennia.

–Sí * Dice Erza con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

Y así tanto las integrantes del Equipo Stahl Loeve como del Equipo Scarlet fueron a recoger tanto a Xenovia como a Claire respectivamente.

– ¡Claire, reacciona! * Dice Rinslet preocupada moviendo de los hombros a su compañera de equipo quien empezó a reaccionar y despertar.

– ¿Qué pasó? * Preguntó Claire hablando débil.

–Tu combate terminó en empate Claire * Dice Goku con una sonrisa calmada.

–Y Ya veo, lo siento, no pude lucir muy bien en el combate * Dice Claire triste ya que en gran parte del mismo, Xenovia demostró ser mejor, de hecho si no fuera por Scarlet Valkyrie claramente hubiera perdido a estas alturas.

–No te sientas mal, diste lo mejor de ti y estoy seguro de que puedes mejorar más * Dice Goku consolándola.

–Sí, en los últimos momentos te inspiraste tanto que trajiste tanto a las Llamas de End of Vermilion como la verdadera forma de Scarlet en cierta forma, así que despreocúpate * Dice con una sonrisa Rinslet.

– ¡Gracias a los dos! * Dice con leves lagrimas Claire.

–M ¡Maldición, si no fuera por ese espíritu que apareció de su waffe yo hubiera ganado! * Dice molesta Xenovia.

–Es tarde para decir eso, la próxima vez no juegues tanto con tu rival por más débil que sea, cuando tengas ventaja aprovecha y gana, ese tipo de errores no se pueden cometer en pleno torneo del Blade Dance * Dice seria Luminaris con expresión de molestia.

–Sí capitana, tiene razón, lo siento * Dice lamentándose Xenovia.

–Está bien, de cualquier modo Kagome como dijimos, no te confíes * Dijo seria Luminaris.

–No se preocupe, daré lo mejor de mí * Dice firmemente Kagome quien ahora se dirige al campo de batalla llevando un arco y varias flechas en su espalda que son de color marrón al igual que el arco aunque este tiene un extraña envoltura blanca en medio, y pues las puntas de las flechas son de color plateado, claramente da a entender que es una luchadora tipo arquera.

– ¡Es mi turno, no me daré el lujo de perder! * Dice seria pero con determinación Rinslet.

– ¡Da lo mejor de ti Rinslet! * Dice Goku apoyándola.

– ¡Me da felicidad que finalmente sabes decir mi nombre, eso haré! * Dice con ánimos Rinslet.

– ¡Demuéstrales tu poder, el poder de los Laurentfrost! * Dice con determinación Claire.

– ¡Eso haré! * Dice con firmeza Rinslet quien ya tiene a su waffe de arco y flechas congelantes dirigiéndose al centro de la arena para encarar a Kagome quien a pesar de todo tiene una radiante sonrisa en su rostro mientras Rinslet tiene un rostro serio, finalmente ambas llegan allá encarándose estando a una distancia prudente de la otra preparándose para iniciar el combate.

– ¡Mi nombre es Rinslet Laurentfrost, grábatelo bien porque es el nombre de quien te vencerá! * Dice con determinación Rinslet.

– ¡Yo me llamo Kagome Higurashi! ¡Demos lo mejor de nosotras ambas! * Dice con una sonrisa cerrando sus ojos Kagome y esta actitud molestaba algo a Rinslet.

–"Tonta, espero que esa sonrisa no sea porque piensa que me vencerá fácil, le demostraré que no es así" * Dice con molestia en su mente Rinslet mientras todos los demás

– ¡Comiencen! * Grita Erza y tanto Kagome como Rinslet tienen una flecha de sus respectivos arcos listos para atacarse con ella.

* * *

 **/Con los Espectadores/**

–Esa chica también usa un arco para luchar, es del mismo estilo a distancia que Rinslet * Dice seria Claire, quien está sentada aún adolorida viendo atenta el combate.

Goku por su parte solo permaneció en silencio al igual que el resto.

* * *

 **/Con Rinslet vs Kagome/**

Ambas apuntaban su flecha a la otra.

–"Ella lucha mi estilo, pero le demostraré que soy mejor" * Dice seria en su mente Rinslet mientras Kagome ahora con un rostro serio también le apunta su flecha.

En este tipo de combates a distancia el mismo se puede definir en un instante sin importar que tan fuerte sean los oponentes ya que una buena puntería puede hacer la diferencia.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=d7FKAMcVWCk** **}**

– ¡Colmillos de hielos vayan y perforen, FREEZING ARROW! * Grita Rinslet el nombre de su técnica más conocida más lanzando una fecha de hielo que luego se convierten en cientos de espinas de hielo dirigiéndose hacia Kagome, pero sorprendentemente esta empieza a rodearse de un aura azulada, aunque a diferencia de Xenovia esta aura era serena y calmada, no rebelde y destructiva como la de esta última, al mismo tiempo Kagome cerraba sus ojos con calma apuntando su arco y flecha hacia las espinas de hielo que se dirigían a ella, y apenas abre sus ojos, dispara su fecha rodeada de aura sagrada azul y a hacer contacto con algunas de las espinas de hielo esta explota creando una gran luz azul que destruye todas las espinas sorprendiendo a Rinslet.

– ¡No puedo creerlo, pasa lo mismo que la batalla de Claire! * Dice con sorpresa Rinslet quien empieza a sentirse nerviosa.

–Te recomiendo que vayas con todo y uses tus mejores ataques, porque yo no desaprovecharé la mínima oportunidad de ganar * Dice Kagome seria y con determinación, pero sin arrogancia sorprendiendo a Rinslet.

– ¡No necesito que tú me lo digas! ¡Oh martillo que castiga el fuerte orgullo, FROST FALL! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Rinslet apuntando su mano izquierda hacia arriba de Kagome congelando el aire encima de Kagome creando un gigantesco bloque de hielo pero esta apunta otra flecha esta vez hacia arriba lanzándola y apenas impacta el gran bloque de hielo causa de haciéndola varios pedazos que van cayendo, pero los que caen hacia ella se hacen trizas y se dispersan cuando ella levanta la palma de su mano izquierda hacia arriba creando una barrera mágica que repele los pedazos.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dice en shock Rinslet al ver lo que puede hacer Kagome quien de vuelta la mira concentrada.

–Fue un buen intento, pero no será suficiente para que ganes, usa lo mejor que tienes * Dice Kagome seria.

* * *

 **/Con los Espectadores/**

– ¡Esa Higurashi puede hacer lo que Xenovia me hizo a mí, todos los ataques de Rinslet son inservibles! * Dice Claire con shock y preocupación.

– ¡Rinslet, no te rindas! * Dice Goku intentando apoyarla.

–No tiene caso, esta vez será distinto, aquí ya hay una clara ganadora * Dice seriamente Luminaris.

– ¡También pensaste que Claire perdería fácil y te equivocaste! * Dice Goku molesto.

–Sí, pero eso pasó por el error de Xenovia de subestimar demasiado a su oponente y no aprovechar su momento de ventaja, pero Kagome es diferente, especialmente porque tiene una hermana mayor poderosa y savia que la ha instruido de buena forma como para ser digna de estar en nuestro equipo * Dice seriamente Luminaris generando molestia a Goku, el resto solo guarda silencio para ver como continua esto.

* * *

 **/Con Rinslet vs Kagome/**

– ¡No me subestimes, Múltiples colmillos de hielo vallan y perforen, MULTIPLE FREEZING ARROW! *Grita Rinslet el nombre de su mejor técnica lanzando ahora muchas flechas de Hielo, pero sin transformarlas en espinas de hielo para buscar potentes impactos a Kagome, pero esta a su vez sacó dos flechas.

–Se acabó ¡Vayan FLECHAS ESPIRITUALES! * Grita Kagome lanzando dos flechas rodeadas de aura sagrada espiritual, increíblemente una sola de las flechas al impactar las de Rinslet estalló provocando una bomba de luz que tal como venía ocurriendo, destruyó todas las flechas de luz mientras la otra seguía su curso hacia Rinslet quien tenía un rostro de terror.

– ¡No, Esto no es posible, KYAAAAAA! * Grita Rinslet creando un muro de hielo en frente a su vez que anteponía su arco para intentar protegerse, pero era inútil ya que la flecha además de fácilmente atravesar ese muro también impactó atravez de su waffe mandando este a volar e impactando el abdomen de Rinslet.

– ¡BUAGH! * Dice Rinslet escupiendo bastante sangre estallando dicha flecha y al despejarse el humo, se ve a una Rinslet derrotada e inconsciente en el suelo boca para abajo, esto dejó en shock a Goku así como a Claire por el tremendo poder de Kagome a pesar de verse como alguien sencilla.

* * *

 **/Con los Espectadores/**

–Así se hace Kagome * Dice seria Luminaris.

–Ese es poder de nuestro equipo * Dice Xenovia sonriendo maliciosamente.

–"No, ese es el poder del Santo Reino de Lugia, o más bien una pequeña parte, quienes son bendecidos por la propia maestra tendrán poderes como estos, este es el caso de Xenovia, Kagome, Luminaris y varios otros, incluyéndome" * Dice orgullosa Milennia con una sonrisa maliciosa en su mente.

– ¡RINSLET! * Gritan al mismo tiempo Claire y Goku de preocupación.

– ¡El combate está completamente decidido aquí, la ganadora es Kagome Higurashi! *Anuncia Erza mientras Kagome solo se inclina cortésmente con una sonrisa autentica de felicidad por ganar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=d7FKAMcVWCk** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=PhPd3lvGSYU** **}**

Y luego tanto Goku como Claire recogieron a su compañera derrotada e inconciente.

–Lo hiciste excelente Kagome * Dice Luminaris felicitando a su subordinada y compañera quien agradece cortésmente.

– ¡Maldita sea! si hubiera atacado con todo desde el principio hubiera ganado, pero bueno, a pesar de todo el Equipo Scarlet no es la gran cosa como pintaban, estoy segura de que usted capitana Luminaris ganará de la misma forma su combate, ese Goku solo venció a puros rivales de bajo nivel comparados con usted, no tiene oportunidad * Dice seriamente Xenovia mientras nota que Luminaris ahora observa fijamente a Goku.

Por su parte el esquipo Scarlet intenta reanimar a Rinslet quien abre levemente sus ojos.

– ¡Rinslet! * Dice preocupado Goku.

–Lo siento Goku y Claire, he fallado miserablemente * Dice con leves lagrimas Rinslet.

– ¡No digas tonterías, aún hay tiempo para mejorar, además Goku aún puede combatir! * Dice Claire asintiendo levemente Rinslet pero en eso se acerca Kagome a ella.

–Por favor, permítanme curarla un poco con mi poder, no es mucho, pero servirá para que no pierda la conciencia y pueda ver la pelea * Dice cortésmente Kagome.

–Está bien hazlo, te lo agradeceré * Dice Goku, Rinslet quería refutar, pero decidió cayarse y respetar la decisión de su capitán, y así Kagome puso sus dos manos en la zona herida del abdomen de Rinslet pudiendo detener el sangrado y sanarlo en su mayor parte revitalizando un poco a Rinslet.

– ¡Ya está, lo siento por hacerte eso, pero tenía que ganar, luchemos alguna vez de nuevo! * Dice Kagome con una cálida sonrisa extendiendo su mano, Rinslet pudo ver que a pesar de todo no era alguien arrogante como creía por lo que acepto estrecharle su mano.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=PhPd3lvGSYU** **}**

–"Kagome es considerada la más bondadosa de entre todas las novatas siendo muy amable con la gente, me alegra que esa Rinslet entendiera que ella no fingía esa amabilidad, ella en realidad no le gusta lastimar a las personas" * Dice con una leve sonrisa en su mente Erza.

– ¡Muy bien, es hora del último combate! ¡Los últimos participantes pasen! * Dice en voz alta Erza asintiendo tanto Goku como Luminaris.

–Voy ahora * Dice Goku serio.

– ¡No pierdas Goku, al menos date el lujo de vencer a su capitana en su propio territorio! * Dice Claire con determinación.

–Sí, mucha suerte * Dice Rinslet preocupada y aún triste por perder.

– ¡No se preocupen, haré mi mejor esfuerzo! * Dice Goku con determinación caminando decidido hacia el centro.

– ¡Mucha Suerte Capitana! * Dice con una sonrisa Kagome.

– ¡Usted seguramente va a ganar! * Dice Xenovia con una sonrisa de determinación, pero Luminaris simplemente asiente.

–Ahora que recuerdo, Luminaris fue la sub campeona del Blade Dance que ganó Ren Ashbell hace 3 años, eso quiere decir que es un fuerte adversario, seguramente se ha fortalecido desde entonces, teniendo en cuenta que fue aquella vez quien más dificultad le causó a ella * Dice Claire seria recordando la final de Ren Ashbell contra Luminaris, el cuál de hecho fue el combate que convirtió en leyenda a Ren Ashbell/Kazehaya Kamito)

–Sí, recuerdo esa batalla que fue increíble, esta pelea puede que no sea fácil para Goku * Dice seria y preocupada Rinslet.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=JNUQkfcaO44** **}**

Y así tanto Goku como Rinslet estaban parados a una distancia prudente del otro en el centro de la arena mirándose seriamente.

–Me han dicho de tus hazañas Son Goku, no solo por ganar de forma invicta todos tus combates, sino de vencer con suma facilidad a Velsaria Eva Fahrengart * Dice seriamente Luminaris.

–Así es, ella decía que iba a vencer a Ren Ashbell, pero quien la va a vencer seré yo * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¿No crees que aspiras demasiado alto? * Pregunta sería Luminaris.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? * Pregunta Goku confundido y serio.

–Que para pretender vencer a Ren Ashbell, primero debes vencer al oponente más fuerte que ella tuvo en ese torneo que la catapultó al estrellato * Dice seria Luminaris señalándoles a sí misma con su pulgar derecho.

– ¡¿Qué, tú peleaste contra Ren Ashbell?! * Pregunta sorprendido Goku.

–Así es, nos enfrentamos hace tres años en la final del Blade Dance y fui quien más batalla le dio, pero aun así demostró ser muy fuerte y hábil por lo que fui vencida, pero desde entonces he entrenado duro y soy yo quien buscará vencerla * Dice seria y sin emoción Luminaris.

– ¡Burururruru! ¡Seré yo y no tú, por eso primero te venceré a ti, no me gustó que menospreciaras a mis compañeras, así que como castigo te patearé el trasero! * Grita Goku desafiante generando molestias en Luminaris.

* * *

 **/Con los Espectadores/**

– ¡Pero que vulgar e irrespetuoso es al hablarle así a la capitana Luminaris! * Dice Xenovia molestia.

– ¡Ufufufufufu! ¡Pero es divertido, no le importa el estatus de Luminaris ni tiene un mínimo nerviosismo! * Dice alegre Milennia.

–Sí, pero no debería provocar así a la capitana o podría hacerla enfadar de verdad * Dice algo preocupada Kagome.

– ¡Ustedes observen y verán cuan grandioso es el poder del hombre quien busca destronar a Ren Ashbell! * Dice Claire en voz alta con determinación que a pesar de admirar y respetar a Ren Ashbell, a estas alturas claramente está del lado de Goku.

– ¡¿Qué, Ren Ashbell estás loca?! ¡Ella está en otra liga para alguien como él aún si le fue bien en las clasificatorias! * Dice incrédula Xenovia.

–Solo velo y lo entenderás * Dice Claire con una sonrisa desafiante y así todos miran de vuelta expectantes la que en realidad es la verdadera batalla esperada aquí, en realidad los combates anteriores no entretuvieron tanto ni a Milennia y menos a Alexandros que observa oculta esto, es este combate el verdadero plato fuerte aquí, si bien El Equipo Scarlet ya no obtendrá la victoria, sí podría Goku adquirir un gran estatus si vence a Luminaris, una de las firmes candidatas del Blade Dance.

* * *

 **/Con Goku vs Luminaris/**

– ¡Comiencen el último combate! * Grita Erza y Luminaris se pone en guardia blandiendo con su mano derecha de forma elegante una espada sagrada brillante con mezcla de colores blancos y dorados, así como Goku se pone en su pose clásica al estilo tortuga para pelear.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=JNUQkfcaO44** **}**

* * *

 **/Con los espectadores/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg &t=5s** **}**

–"Creo que ahora si empezará una pelea interesante, es una lástima que la campeona del Blade Dance de hace 15 años no pueda estar aquí para verlo, pero bueno, luego le mostraré los cristales que hayan gravado el combate" * Dice en su mente sonriendo alegre Milennia.

–"De las que me tocó entrenar, Luminaris siempre fue la más destacada y es una de las mejores en el manejo de espada en todo el Santo Reino de Lugia, y también una de las más rápidas" * Dice Erza analíticamente.

* * *

 **/Con Goku vs Luminaris/**

Ambos se miran serios en su respectivas poses de batalla hasta que finalmente ambos se lanzan a una velocidad imposible de ver por el ojo humano ordinario habiendo pasado de largo del otro mirando hacia al lado opuesto cada uno, de repente Goku tenía una leve cortada en su mejilla izquierda, sin embargo el lado izquierdo de los labios de Luminaris también tenía un leve sangrado sorprendiéndola así como a sus subordinadas.

–"¡No puede ser! No solo recibió muy poco de mi cortada, sino que incluso se dio el lujo de golpearme, pensé que esquivé por completo su golpe en Zigzag * Dice sorprendida Luminaris.

Si fuéramos a explicar lo que ocurrió, pues al cruzarse ambos Goku tiró un golpe hacia la cara de Luminaris que si bien llegó a esquivar, no pudo notar como le rozó el golpe mientras lograba una pequeña cortada en la mejilla de Goku con su waffe espada sagrada.

* * *

 **/Con los espectadores/**

– ¡No puede ser, pero si la capitana Luminaris lo atacó con intención de vencerlo al primer ataque, sin embargo se dio el lujo no solo de esquivarlo, sino incluso lograr golpearla con su manos desnudas! * Dice en shock Xenovia.

– ¡Sí, ese pequeño es sorprendente! * Dice sorprendida Kagome.

–"¡Increíble, pero no es solo lo que dijo Xenovia, se le nota bastante tranquilo, no se siente intimidado en lo más mínimo, y ni siquiera nervioso!" * Dice sorprendida en su mente Erza

–"¡Fascinante, apenas empezó y ya está demostrando lo que puede hacer!" * Dice con una sonrisa alegre Milennia.

– ¡Eso es Goku, demuestra tu poder de guerrero! * Dice Claire feliz mientras Rinslet observa con una sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro.

* * *

 **/Con Goku vs Luminaris/**

–No lo haces mal, por algo eres la más fuerte de las tres y le diste pelea a quien dicen fue la más fuerte en ese torneo, sin dudas eres más fuerte que esa grandulona Velsaria * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante dándose la vuelta y mirando a Luminaris mientras se limpia la herida de la mejilla.

–No me compares con Velsaria, ella es una novata comparada conmigo aunque tenga mi edad, pero admito que tú no eres débil, así que podré usar mis técnicas sin contenerme, iré con todo mi poder para ganar * Dice seria Luminaris.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg &t=5s** **}**

–Pero que seria, ¿Qué nunca te ríes? * Pregunta Goku de nuevo con una sonrisa desafiante, sin embargo Luminaris no respondió a eso solo preparándose para continuar.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=0-PDTuIb500** **}**

– ¡Veamos cómo es tu defensa! * Dice Goku dando un salto intentando darle una patada voladora hacia Luminaris ante esto quien de hecho tiene una técnica preparada.

– ¡Purgado del Mal, ESCUDO SAGRADO! * Grita Luminaris el nombre de su técnica creando una magia defensiva en forma de escudo de luz con su mano izquierda la cuál logra resistir la patada de Goku sorprendiendo a este.

– ¡Su escudo es mucho mejor defensa que la de Ellis y su hermana! * Dice Goku sorprendido.

–Te dije que no me compares con novatas, ahora verás * Dice seria Luminaris blandiendo su espada preparándose para atacar con la misma a Goku la cual se rodea de una aura blanca dorada * Dice de forma seria Luminaris e inmediatamente en un parpadeo va hacia Goku a una súper velocidad, pero este responde con un puñetazo a la misma espada parando su intento de corte al mismo tiempo que en ese pequeño instante tanto Goku como Luminaris se miran seriamente mostrándose como la bella espadachín supera claramente en altura a Goku intentando esta un rodillazo derecho, pero la misma es frenada con la propia rodilla de Goku, luego Goku intenta golpearla en el abdomen con su mano izquierda, pero una vez más esta activaría su técnica defensiva.

– ¡Purgado del Mal, ESCUDO SAGRADO! * Grita Luminaris usando otra vez su técnica defensiva deteniendo el golpe izquierdo de Goku para luego ambos alejarse del otro con Goku sonriendo de emoción.

– ¡Destruiré tu técnica de defensa! * Grita sonriendo desafiante corriendo hacia el lado opuesto a gran velocidad dejando extrañados y confundidos a la mayoría, pero no a Rinslet así como a Luminaris quienes conocen lo que hará, y en eso Goku hace un salto por la pared y aprovechando el impulso se dirige como un misil veloz en el aire hacia Luminaris, Goku intentará el ataque 'Penetrar'.

– ¡Purgado del mal, ESCUDO SAGRADO! * Grita Luminaris seria activando una vez más su técnica defensiva con su mano izquierda, sin embargo esta vez Goku para sorpresa de la mayoría de allí logró atravesar destruyéndola, aunque después de atravezarla quedó expuesto a un ataque de Luminaris quien fue hacia él dándole una doble cortada tanto en la espalda como en el pecho.

– ¡ARGH! * Dice Goku escupiendo sangre preocupando a sus compañeras.

* * *

 **/Con los espectadores/**

– ¡Goku! * Gritan de preocupación Claire y Rinslet.

– ¡Increíble, logró atravesar el poderoso Escudo Sagrado de la capitana! * Dijo sorprendida Kagome.

–Sí, es sorprendente, pero la capitana también al preverlo para preparar una respuesta rápida, por algo es la más fuerte de nuestro equipo * Dice sonriendo Xenovia.

– ¡Esta batalla está cada vez mejor! * Dice Milennia alegre.

–A diferencia de otros oponentes que habrá tenido, Luminaris sabía que Son Goku es un adversario fuerte, por eso no se dejó sorprender cuando este rompió su escudo, principalmente porque no es un ser que usa energía oscura así como tampoco es un ser lleno de maldad, ella demostró lo genio que es para prever esto * Dice seria Erza.

* * *

 **/Con Goku vs Luminaris/**

Luminaris mira seriamente a Goku quien está de rodillas con dolor.

–Son Goku, cometiste un grave error al pensar que todas te subestimaríamos, después de escuchar como aplastaste a Velsaria me motivé a entrenar más duro para este combate, ya lo estaba haciendo para mi revancha contra quien me derrotó hace tres años, Ren Ashbell, pero ahora lo hice con aún más ímpetu para vencerte, no pienso perder tan fácil hasta pelear contra Ren Ashbell y ajustar cuentas * Dice con voz seria Luminaris.

–S ¡Sí que eres terca, ya dije que eso no pasara, quien le pateará el trasero a esa Ren Ashbell soy yo! * Dice en voz alta Goku.

–Y yo te dije que si quieres pretender eso debes derrotarme a mí, demostraré porque me conocen como El Paladín * Dice forma seria Luminaris y en eso levanta su mano izquierda.

– ¡Lanza que vences la oscuridad, LANCE OF LONGINUS! * Grita Luminaris y entonces de la palma de su mano izquierda se formó una especie de círculo mágico dorado aparece una gran lanza dorada y blanca imbuida de un aura de luz blanca brillante que es sostenida por Luminaris por la misma mano que la invocó.

– ¡No me voy a contener Son Goku! ¡Recibe esta lanza sagrada! * Grita Luminaris lanzando la lanza que imbuida en esa energía sagrada va a una gran velocidad hacia Goku con intención de atravezarlo.

– ¡Eso no va a funcionar! ¡Daaaaaaaah! * Grita Goku corriendo hacia la lanza y le da un fuerte puñetazo en la punta mientras esta intenta seguir su curso como si tuviera vida para atravesar a Goku.

–Es inútil, cuando Lance of Longinus tiene fijo a su objetivo nada podrá detenerla * Dice calmadamente Luminaris.

– ¡¿Eso crees?! *Pregunta serio y desafiante Goku mientras se esforzaba en contener esa poderosa lanza.

– ¿Recuerdas la habilidad de las flechas de Kagome para crear una explosión de luz? Bueno, si no puede atravesarte esa lanza puede hacer algo parecido* Dice seriamente y de forma fría Luminaris sorprendiendo a Goku al mismo tiempo que la bella doncella noble apuntó su mano izquierda a Goku abriendo la palma para luego cerrarla bruscamente, y eso sirvió como detonador para la lanza que empieza a brillar par luego estallar en una gran explosión dejando con más preocupación a sus compañeras.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=0-PDTuIb500** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=vFxuh1W9uyU** **}**

Y al despejarse el humo se ve a Goku tendido boca para abajo en el suelo y al lado de él la lanza que había estallado la cuál ya no se rodeaba del aura sagrada, la misma luego desapareció volviendo al lugar de donde la invocó Luminaris, tanto Rinslet como Claire tenían rostros preocupados mientras Xenovia mira con una sonrisa pensando que su capitana se alzó con la victoria, por su parte tanto Kagome como Erza tienen una mirada de seriedad, mientras Milennia tiene una sonrisa maliciosa disfrutando esta batalla.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=vFxuh1W9uyU** **}**

Sin embargo las piernas como los brazos de Goku empezaron a moverse y de golpe se impulsó con los mismos para ponerse de pie de un salto con algunas pocas quemaduras para luego tronarse el cuello de ambos lados para luego tronarse el cuello

– ¡No puedo creerlo, resistió el ataque de mi espada santa seguido de la pieza de armamento mágico, Lance of Longinus! ¡Prácticamente no le hizo casi nada!* Dice sorprendida Luminaris.

* * *

 **/Con los Espectadores/**

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo puede haber resistido dos poderosos ataques como esos de parte de la capitana?! *Dice en shock Xenovia.

– ¡Este pequeño no es normal! * Dice muy sorprendida Kagome.

–Sí, es fuerte * Dice con sudor en su frente Erza.

–"Jajajajaja ¡Es más interesante de lo que pensé, además creo que la pureza que posee en su corazón junto a su falta de dudas ayuda bastante en que la magia santa no sea más efectiva contra él!" Dice alegre Milennia en su mente.

– ¡Ese es nuestro capitán! * Dice feliz Claire.

– ¡Sí, Goku no va a dejarse vencer! * Dice sonriendo Rinslet.

* * *

 **/Con Goku vs Luminaris/**

–Esos ataques fueron buenos y bien hechos, pero ahora es mi turno * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante preparándose para atacar.

–No te será tan fácil * Dice seria Luminaris poniéndose en guardia con su espada.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=66is5GkFyCE** **}**

Y en eso Goku fue corriendo directamente hacia Luminaris quien iba a formar de vuelta un escudo, pero Goku esta vez fue más rápido apareciendo frente a ella a lo que ella empezó a intentar cortarlo con su espada, pero este se movía rápidamente esquivando todos sus cortes a pesar de que ella era bastante rápida.

–"¡No puedo acertarle un solo corte!" * Dice frustrada en su mente Luminaris y en eso Goku apareció arriba de ella preparándose para darle una patada con el empeine derecho estando en pleno aire lo cual finalmente hace asestándole en el mentón a la caballero.

– ¡Bugh! * Dice con dolor Luminaris mientras es mandada a volar estrellándose contra el suelo por esa patada aterrizando Goku de pie con una sonrisa desafiante al mismo tiempo que Luminaris quedó de espaldas.

* * *

 **/Con los espectadores/**

– ¡¿EH?! * Dicen al mismo tiempo en shock Xenovia y Kagome.

– ¡SII * Dicen felices Claire y Rinslet mientras Erza mira con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que Milennia mira encantada la pelea.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=66is5GkFyCE** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Goku vs Luminaris/**

Goku miraba serio a Luminaris quien estaba tendida en el suelo, al mismo tiempo esta se tomaba del mentón debido al dolor del golpe.

–"¡Desde Ren Ashbell, nunca nadie me golpeó de esa manera, no tengo más opción que usar eso, aunque por el desgaste que produce solo puedo usarlo por poco tiempo!" * Dice molesta Luminaris poniéndose de pie adolorida limpiándose la herida de la boca.

–Eres fuerte, pudiste levantarte después de eso, e incluso apuesto a que aún tienes más que mostrar * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=A3Ql1vJyznk &t=39s** **}**

– ¡Sí, he estado guardando esto para Ren Ashbell, pero te enseñaré a ti! ¡Oh poder santo, libera el poder oculto y verdadero de mi elemental waffe santo, LIBERACION DE ARMAMENTO MÁGICO! * Grita con todas sus fuerzas Luminaris rodeándose de una poderosa aura sagrada blanca y dorada brillante con su espada cambiando de forma haciendo más delgada pero a la vez más decorativa llena de símbolos los cuales están en el idioma de los espíritus, aunque siendo aún del mismo color, a su vez que Luminaris se cubre parcialmente partes de su cuerpos de armaduras blancas y doradas brillantes, está demás decir que su poder aumentó bastante, esto dejó sorprendidos tanto a Erza como al resto del equipo Stahl Loeve así como al resto del Equipo Scarlet.

– ¡Se ha hecho más fuerte! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de emoción.

* * *

 **/Con los Espectadores/**

– ¡No puedo creer que la capitana use eso contra él, pero ese chico demostró ser demasiado fuerte! * Dice sorprendida y con un rostro serio Xenovia.

– ¡Sí, pero no tiene opción, si no usa eso no podrá ganar! * Dice sorprendida y a la vez preocupada Kagome.

– ¡Luminaris aún tenía un arma secreta! * Dice sorprendida Claire.

– ¡Sí, por algo es la actual subcampeona del Blade Dance y la mejor oponente de Ren Ashbell hace 3 años! * Dice seria y sorprendida Rinslet.

– ¡Ufufufufu! ¡Ahora le pelea está en su climax ya que Luminaris irá con todo su poder! * Dice alegre Milennia.

–Liberación de Armamento Mágico, es una alternativa para desatar todo el poder oculto que poseen algunos waffes y elementalistas, claro que hay otros métodos pero este es de los más eficaces, aunque el riesgo es el desgaste que conlleva además de que no está hecho para batallas largar, por lo que Luminaris tendrá que buscar ganar rápidamente antes de que su tiempo se acabe * Dice seria Erza.

* * *

 **/Con Goku vs Luminaris/**

– ¡Me alegra que finalmente usarás todo tu poder! * Dice sonriendo de emoción Goku poniéndose en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga.

–Ahora te venceré Son Goku * Dice poniéndose en guardia para continuar la lucha Luminaris mientras sostiene su espada waffe en su nueva forma con sus dos manos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=A3Ql1vJyznk &t=39s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg &t=1s** **}**

Finalmente ambos se lanzan al taque a una súper velocidad apareciendo y despareciendo escuchándose el choque de espadas con golpes, ahora Luminaris se había puesto más a la altura de Goku finalmente Luminaris intenta cortar a Goku en el cuello, pero este choca alrededor de la punta con su puño izquierdo que sangra levemente, la velocidad de Luminaris había aumentado exponencialmente así como su fuerza bruta, luego a gran velocidad los espadazos de Luminaris chocan con los golpes de puños de Goku hasta que este intenta un rodillazo al mentón de Luminaris, pero esta lo logra esquivar preparándose para atacar.

–Tienes un punto ciego Son Goku, así que recibirás esta técnica ¡15 Cortes Santos, MULTIPLE HOLY CUTS! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Luminaris y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le hace 15 cortes a Goku.

– ¡Argh! * Dice con dolor y escupiendo saliva Goku quedando aturdido aunque aún de pie.

– ¡Y ahora el golpe final con mi ataque más poderoso! ¡Luz Santa de Media Luna que destruyes la oscuridad , fulmina con tu luz al enemigo malvado, HOLY CRESCENT COURT! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Luminaris siendo ahora el aura sagrada de su espada más grande y da un salto para dar un tremendo corte en el pecho a Goku el cual tiene forma de media luna causando una gran explosión que manda a volar a Goku.

– ¡BUAGH! * Grita de dolor Goku escupiendo sangre cayendo fuertemente de espaldas al suelo después de recibir de nuevo dos poderosos ataques de seguido, aunque estos eran claramente más poderosos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg &t=1s** **}**

* * *

 **/Con los Espectadores/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=jH1QLtYRLIo** **}**

– ¡Ahora si lo derrotó! * Grita feliz Xenovia.

– ¡Sí, la capitana tiene un gran poder! * Dice feliz Kagome.

–Luminaris atacó con todo sin contenerse, creo que este combate ya terminó * Dice Erza seria.

– ¿Ya se acabó, se acabó Goku? * Pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa Milennia.

– ¡GOKU! * Gritan con preocupación Claire y Rinslet ante el devastador ataque recibido por el guerrero de baja estatura de parte de la bella caballero del espíritu santo.

* * *

 **/Con Goku vs Luminaris/**

–Ahora si lo derroté * Dice Luminaris con una sonrisa algo compasiva mientras mira a un Goku tendido de espaldas en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=jH1QLtYRLIo** **}**

Pero de repente Goku abrió los ojos para sorpresa de Luminaris y empezó a levantarse aunque algo adolorido para shock de la mayoría.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Ak8-kOD9-cE &t=5s** **}**

– ¡Esos ataques sí que me dolieron, no eres nada débil Luminaris, ahora entiendo porque querías pelear contra Ren Ashbell! ¡Jijiji! * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa aunque con algo de dolor, pero sorprendentemente sin ninguna herida grave aunque si las cortadas más la explosión le suponen dolores.

– ¡No, No, tú no pudiste soportar esos ataques a quema ropa! * Dice en shock y hasta con miedo Luminaris.

* * *

 **/Con los Espectadores/**

– ¡¿EEHH?! * Gritan en shock abriendo la boca cómicamente Xenovia, Kagome y hasta la propia Erza.

– ¡¿Cómo, como pudo resistir los dos mejores ataques de la capitana recibiéndolos directamente?! ¡Él no puede ser humano! * Dijo con un rostro cómico de shock Xenovia.

– ¡No, no puedo creerlo, no tengo palabras para describir la sorpresa que esto me causa! * Dice con un rostro cómico de shock Kagome.

– ¡Es impresionante que alguien resista eso así, empiezo a entender porque se tiene tanta confianza para retar a la actual campeona! * Dice sorprendida Erza.

– ¡Goku está bien! * Dice alegre Rinslet.

–Fiuuu ¡Ese Goku es un tonto por causarnos preocupación! * Dice aliviada y luego molesta cómicamente al estilo tsundere Claire.

–Ufufufufu Eso es, muéstranos más de lo que puedes hacer Goku * Dice en voz baja y con una sonrisa alegre Milennia.

* * *

 **/Con Goku vs Luminaris/**

Goku se tronó el cuello y luego empezó a hacer sus clásicos estiramientos limpiándose sus heridas como podía y preparándose para continuar el combate mientras Luminaris lo mira en shock.

–"¿Cómo, después de ese ataque como puede mantenerse así de pie y tan tranquilo?" * Dice en shock mentalmente Luminaris.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Ak8-kOD9-cE &t=5s** **}**

– ¡Muy bien Luminaris, este fue un buen combate, pero ya es hora de terminarlo, porque yo debo ganar para mostrarte que seré yo quien le patee el trasero a Ren Ashbell! * Dice sonriendo desafiante Goku.

– ¡No te será tan fácil! * Dice molesta Luminaris.

Pero en eso Goku aprieta los dos puños cerrando los ojos empezando a rodearse de un aura blanca azulada de Ki, indicando que ahora usará su máximo poder.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=qtReyJakQVM** **}**

– ¡DAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Goku liberando su máximo poder provocando una fuerte ventisca debido a su poder dejando con los ojos abiertos a los espectadores que son del Santo Reino de Lugia y con un rostro muy feliz además de lleno de esperanzas a sus compañeras de equipo, pero sobretodo causando un shock y hasta algo de intimación a Luminaris notando la imponente mirada de Goku que le recordaba a la misma que le mostró Ren Ashbell justo antes de derrotarla.

–"¡No, eso no volverá a ocurrir, menos con él!" * Dice con molestia y sudor en su frente Luminaris preparándose para lanzarse a atacar nuevamente con la última técnica que usó.

– ¡Luz Santa de Media Luna que destruyes la oscuridad, fulmina con tu luz al enemigo malvado, HOLY CRESCENT COURT! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Luminaris lanzándose a gran velocidad a Goku quien simplemente la espera con el rostro serio y cuando Luminaris intenta cortarlo con todo su poder Goku le da una feroz patada izquierda con el empeine frenando el ataque de Luminaris dejándola además de sorprendida expuesta por un fragmento de segundo que sería aprovechado por Goku quien hace un movimiento rápido con su cuerpo al estar cerca de Luminaris, y de repente esta quedó mirando hacia arriba temblando dejando caer su espada y sus ojos se quedaron abiertos para luego caer al suelo cerrándolos perdiendo la conciencia, tanto su waffe como ella volvieron a la normalidad, esto dejó atónitos a todos, sin embargo solo hubieron dos personas que pudieron ver lo que pasó, las cuales son Milennia y Erza.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=qtReyJakQVM** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Los Espectadores/**

– ¡Les explicaré lo que pasó, al encontrar un punto ciego Goku le dio 7 fuertes golpes con ambos puños a Luminaris en distintas partes de su cuerpo y luego un potente codazo izquierdo al mentón que terminó por dejarla noqueada! ¡Y hablando de eso, Luminaris ya está vencida, por lo tanto el ganador es Son Goku y este duelo entre El Equipo Scarlet y El Equipo Stahl Loeve termina en un empate! * Anuncia en voz alta Erza mientras Xenovia y Kagome van a ayudar a su capitana mientras Claire y Rinslet corren a abrazar a Goku.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=91-l_XAhue0** **}**

– ¡Lo hiciste Goku, venciste a la subcampeona actual del Blade Dance! * Dice alegre Claire mientras lo abraza.

– ¡Sí, eres todo un fuerte capitán! * Dice alegre Rinslet mientras lo abraza.

– ¡Oigan, no se me peguen que aquí hace calor! * Dice Goku con un puchero infantil.

– ¡No puedo creer que venciera a nuestra capitana y que pudo lanzar golpes a esa velocidad! * Dijo aún sin salir de su sorpresa Xenovia ayudando a la inconsciente Luminaris.

– ¡Sí, ese joven es una caja de sorpresas! * Dice sorprendida Kagome también ayudando a su capitana.

–"Ese Chico no es cualquiera, y ni siquiera usa un arma, aunque tiene el sello de un contrato con un espíritu en su brazo por lo que es un elementalista hombre" * Dice seria e intrigada en su mente Erza.

–"¡Jajajajaja, es mejor de lo que esperaba, valió la pena traerlo y ver este espectáculo, mi maestra debe estar feliz por conseguir a alguien así!" * Dice riendo maliciosamente en su mente Milennia mientras por fuera muestra una sonrisa alegre.

– ¡Goku y Luminaris, lo hicieron realmente bien! ¡Aunque tu victoria fue más que justa Goku, demostraste porque eres de los jóvenes más fuertes que participarán en el Festival del Blade Dance! * Dice sonriendo alegre.

– ¡Gracias! * Dice sonriendo agradecido.

– ¡Ahora lo mejor es que vayan todos a atender sus heridas y darse luego un buen baño! * Dice alegre Milennia y todos los demás asienten.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=91-l_XAhue0** **}**

Al mismo tiempo desde su trono se ve sentada a Alexandros habiendo observado el combate desde un cristal mágico emitiendo solo una sonrisa sin aún revelar su rostro.

Tiempo después todos los que participaron en este combate amistoso fueron a tratar sus heridas y a darse un baño, pero Claire y Rinslet le dijeron a Goku que busque otro lugar ya querían charlar a solas cosas de mujeres por lo que el pequeño fue a otro lugar buscando por los pasillos si alguien puede guiarlo y de repente se cruza con Milennia.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=7LnTN8QdTtg** **}**

– ¡Hola Goku! ¡¿Acaso buscas un lugar donde darte un baño?! * Dice Milennia sonriente.

– ¡Hola, sí eso busco! * Dice alegre Goku.

– ¡Pues de hecho yo ya había preparado un lugar especial para ti, ven voy a guiarte! * Dice alegre Milennia tomándolo de la mano izquierda con su derecha, al mismo tiempo y extrañamente Milennia se aseguraba de que nadie los viera mientras caminaban ya que iban yendo hacia la parte de arriba del palacio.

Lo que Goku no sabe es que en ese lugar está estrictamente prohibido que cualquiera que no sea de la Jerarquía de Milennia acceda, ni siquiera alguien como Erza o Lurie y la razón la iran comprendiendo, al llegar allí Goku se sentía algo raro, incluso nervioso lo cual es raro en él.

–"¿Qué pasa? En el momento en que nos fuimos adentrando sentí algo raro * Dice Goku extrañado.

Luego llegaron a una pared donde Milennia puso su otra mano brillando esta y abriéndose la misma como si fuera una puerta revelándose que es un pasadizo secreto, esto confundió más a Goku.

–Goku onii-chan ¿puedo pedirte un favor? no le digas a nadie que traje aquí, ni a tus compañeras ya que es un lugar secreto y nadie debe saber esto, por favor onii-chan ¿lo harías por mí? * Dice suplicante Milennia.

–Está bien, te lo debo después de todo * Dijo Goku alegre.

– ¡Gracias y pues en una de estas puertas se encuentra el lugar para darte un baño y es esta, luego vendré yo misma a recogerte, relájate onii- chan! * Dice alegre y con una sonrisa tierna Milennia mientras abre una puerta, todas las cuales son de plata.

– ¡Muchas Gracias Milennia eres muy amable! Jijiji * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa entrando al lugar y luego cerrando Milennia la puerta viéndose en sus labios una sonrisa maliciosa.

Y Goku fue adentrándose al lugar el cuál era brillante y hermoso hasta finalmente llegar al lugar que parecía un hermosos manantial, incluso mejor que los que vió hasta ahora con su agua brillante y cristalina teniendo raramente estatuas hermosas pero extrañas y eran 6, que representaban a todos los señores elementales, aunque todas no eran la verdadera forma de ninguna de ellas, pero eso no era lo más extraño que se encontraba allí Goku y que lo sorprendió.

Lo que realmente lo sorprendió y llamó la atención es que él no estaba solo allí, en ese lugar en el agua había alguien de hecho, una hermosa chica que aparentaba los 16 años cuya estatura era similar a Ellis, teniendo sensuales piernas, buenas caderas y grande pechos también como los de Ellis, su piel era blanca como la nieve, su cabello dorado era largo hasta la cintura y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul mar claro, la misma tenía una cálida sonrisa, algo en ella ponía nervioso a Goku y no es su belleza, es algo más, algo que él no puede sentir pero puede percibir.

–Bienvenido Joven Son Goku, me enviaron aquí para darle un servicio de relajación y ayudarlo en su baño * Dice con una voz angelical la hermosa chica, Goku estaba extrañado ante esto.

–Ya veo, pero no creo que sea necesario * Dice confundido Goku.

–Por favor Son Goku, trabajo aquí y vine para servirle a usted, permítame hacerlo solo por hoy * Dice algo suplicante mostrando sus hermosos ojos la joven, pero hablando en un tono tranquilo y angelical, a lo que Goku da un suspiro.

– ¡Está bien, después de todo no puedo quedar mal con Milennia! Jijiji * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa sacándose sin pudor toda su ropa.

–Excelente, pero antes por favor recuestate boca para abajo cerca de la orilla * Dice sonriendo serenamente la chica saliendo del agua arrodillándose en la orilla y señalándole a Goku el lugar donde quiere que este se recueste.

– ¡De acuerdo! * Dice Goku sonriendo alegre y recostándose mirando al suelo.

En eso la chica empieza a darle unos masajes en la espalda al pequeño guerrero que amplía los ojos para luego empezar a sentirse bien y relajado con este masaje muy bien efectuado con las suaves manos como la seda de la chica.

–Tenías mucha tensión acumulada en los músculos por tus entrenamientos y peleas que has tenido ¿nunca nadie te dio un masaje así? * Dice la hermosa chica.

–N no, no sabía que era el masaje * Dice Goku relajándose.

–Ufufufu Lo imaginaba, pero a pesar de eso tu cuerpo es hermoso, eres hermoso por fuera y por dentro Son Goku * Dice con una sonrisa serena la hermosa chica de cabellos dorados.

–Pues Gracias, supongo * Dice Goku extrañado al mismo tiempo que se relajaba, finalmente luego de varios minutos el masaje en la espalda, cuello , hombros y piernas terminó, luego le pidió a Goku que se sentara para mirarlo de frente, este asiente y la chica mete sus manos en el agua para después empezar a masajearle los pies a Goku al mismo tiempo que se los limpia, Goku se sentía muy bien ante este humilde servicio de parte de la chica y luego de un tiempo terminó.

–Ya está, ahora puedes meterte en el agua * Dice la chica hermosa con Goku asintiendo y metiéndose en el agua relajándose aún más.

– ¡Todo eso sintió bien, y el agua también! * Dice Goku alegre mientras está en el agua y luego la chica de cabellos dorados se metió también en el agua empezando a bañarlo lavándole la espaldas y demás partes de Goku, incluyendo su cabello y cabeza, le lavó la mayoría de sus partes dejándole a Goku lavar sus partes privadas, cuando finalmente terminó este se sentía aún más a gusto.

– ¡Te agradezco mucho, realmente me siento mejor, incluso mis heridas se cerraron completamente! * Dice alegre Goku.

–Estas aguas son especiales, tienen un buen poder curativo y puro * Dice con una sonrisa calmada la hermosa chica.

Y así Goku se quedó en silencio cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos hasta que repentinamente la chica hermosa lo abrazó por detrás presionando sus sensuales pechos con el cuello de Goku confundiendo a este.

– ¿Mm, que pasa? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=7LnTN8QdTtg** **}**

En eso un aura arcoíris surgió alrededor de ellos y formándose una esfera sagrada de luz brillante de gran tamaño que los envuelve, esto dejó en shock a Goku.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=vEs_dOu2B_Q** **}**

– ¡¿Pero qué pasa?! * Dice Goku nervioso y sorprendido abriendo la boca ya que repentinamente sintió un poder monstruoso donde ellos estaban, y este venía de la hermosa chica que lo abrazaba.

–Goku, debo confesarte algo, te mentí nadie me envió aquí, vine por voluntad propia, y yo no estoy bajo las ordenes de nadie, ni tampoco soy una empleada del palacio * Dice con una sonrisa hablándole al oído de forma angelical la chica.

– ¿Eh? ¿Entonces viniste aquí tú misma, no te envió aquí Milennia? * Preguntó Goku nervioso.

–No, yo no trabajo para Milennia ni para nadie de este palacio así como del reino, al contrario, todos trabajan para mí, incluyendo a Milennia, todos en el reino me sirven porque es mío puesto que yo lo creé, este lugar donde estás de huésped, cada parte de este lugar es mío, y fui yo quien te mandó traer * Dice con una sonrisa serena la hermosa chica mientras abrazaba a Goku, el pequeño guerrero estaba en shock ante esto, pero increíblemente también estaba paralizado ya que el poder que sentía era muy superior a cualquier otro que haya sentido en su vida, incluso supera ampliamente tanto a Restia y a Krebsklum así como a Rubia, por ende ampliamente al mismo Goku que ni en su forma Ki 100 por ciento estaría siquiera cerca de rivalizar con este poder que incluso está lejos de estar al máximo.

– ¿Tú eres la que manda en este lugar? * Pregunta Goku seriamente y nervioso.

–Así es, Soy la Gobernante del Santo Reino de Lugia, siempre lo fui desde que lo fundé y creé, también siempre te estuve observando a ti, desde que participaste por primera vez en ese Tenkaichi Budokai, y siempre presentí que algún día vendrías aquí * Dice la hermosa chica y esto dejó en shock a Goku.

– ¿Tú sabes todo sobre mí? ¿De todas mis peleas desde aquella vez? * Dice Goku en shock.

–Así es, pude verlo todo, tus hazañas como vencer a la Patruya Roja y a Tao Pai Pai, y al venir a estas tierras elementales espirituales ya entraste en mi territorio por lo que puedo observarte incluso mejor en cada hazaña que hagas ¿No te imaginas quién soy? * Pregunta con una sonrisa serena y voz angelical la chica, Goku estaba cada vez más nervioso y se quedó en silencio.

–Bien, te lo diré, escucha con atención; Yo Soy La Lider de los Señores Elementales, soy El Señor Elemental Sagrado Alexandros * Dice la hermosa chica hablándole al oído a Goku sonriendo calmadamente y este queda atónito con la boca abierta al enterarse de esto, luego recordó las palabras de Ren Ashdoll luego de la batalla que este tuvo contra la hija de esta que decían "Cuídate de Alexandros".

Sin embargo increíblemente Goku cayó en los brazos de esta sin saberlo hasta ahora mismo, por su parte Alexandros lo abraza más fuerte posando su mentón en la cabeza de Goku al mismo tiempo que sus sensuales pechos se presionan más en el cuello de Goku quedando este con su cuello entre ambos pechos de la hermosa Señor Elemental quien sonríe calmadamente mientras lo abraza dejando a Goku con la boca abierta.

¿Qué sucederá con Goku al estar en manos del ser más poderoso de estas naciones elementales y que lo supera aplastantemente en poder y experiencia de batalla? ¿Será Alexandros el mismo mal disfrazado de Ángel que puede protegerlo todo y a la vez destruido todo? ¿Qué hará Goku si la misma decide desatar su furia contra él? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance. Todo esto mientras cada día está más cerca el día del comienzo del Gran Torneo Festival del Blade Dance.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=vEs_dOu2B_Q** **}**

* * *

 **Rinslet:** Hola soy Rinslet, me siento terrible por haber perdido y ser quien peor quedó en este combate de equipos, Claire ¡¿Qué puedo hacer para no ser un estorbo para el equipo, que puedo hacer para ser más fuerte?!

 **Rinslet:** Esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance ¡No se lo pierdan!

* * *

 **Hola de vuelta, Soy KidGokuSupremo y espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo como yo disfruté haciéndolo, pues como vieron ocurrió de forma peculiar el primer beso de Goku teniendo en cuenta los resultados de la votación, pero claramente como dije todos los demás votos serán tenidos en cuenta para que tengan su momento con Goku XD.**

 **Ahora mostraré algunas curiosidades del capítulo(Algo que me inspiré en hacerlo gracias al autor y amigo juanan231283 a quien agradezco):**

 **-Es el capítulo donde Goku ha recibido sus primeros besos que fueron uno simultáneo de Rinslet y Claire, además de uno individual de Rinslet quien de hecho confesó abiertamente sus sentimientos para disgusto de Claire.**

 **-Han estrenado su aparición en la historia personajes de otros animes como Erza Scarlet(Fairy Tail), Xenovia Quarta (High School DXD) y Kagome Higurashi(Inuyasha), y no aparecerán ningún personaje masculino de ninguno de los tres animes en la historia.**

 **-La personalidad que muestra Xenovia es la misma que mostró cuando conoció a Issei, Kiba y Asia, habiendo menospreciado a esta última tal como ahora en el fanfic lo hizo con Claire con la diferencia de que Claire le respondió agresivamente.**

 **-Es el primer capítulo donde Rinslet pierde mano a mano contra alguien, con esto Fianna es la única integrante del Equipo Scarlet que hasta ahora no ha perdido individualmente contra nadie sin tener en cuenta los flashbacks donde pierde contra el dinosaurio de quien Goku la salvó así como con su amiga Rubia cuando esta la traicionó.**

 **-Normalmente la máxima cantidad de chicas desnudas que llegaba a ver Goku eran dos las cuales eran Est y Claire, pero en este vio un total de 6 que fueron: Shera, Rem, Krebsklum, Claire, Rinslet y Alexandros.**

 **-Es el primer capítulo donde Alexandros finalmente revela su hermoso rostro.**

 **Ahora curiosidades del fanfic en sí:**

 **-Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance es el único fanfic crossover de Dragon Ball y Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance que está activo actualmente en esta página.**

 **-Este fanfic sigue la política de la mayoría de los fanfics del autor, su servidor de reemplazar al protagonista con el personaje enviado allí.**

 **-La batalla de Goku vs Restia podría ser una de las más largas en uno a uno o mano a mano(o sea entre solo dos individuos) en esta página en español teniendo en cuenta que duró dos capítulos completos con más de 13000 palabras y no hubo muchas escenas interrumpiéndola, aunque esa es solo una teoría no confirmada.**

 **-A diferencia de la historia original podría decirse que la relación entre Goku y Est es opuesta a la de Est con el protagonista de allí, ya que mientras la inocencia de esta enternece al prota, en este fanfic la inocencia de Goku enternece a Est y no al revés lo cuál ella misma ha mencionado.**

 **-Hasta ahora en el fanfic Goku no ha vencido a ningún espíritu de alto nivel de Clase Divina de esos que tienen forma humana habiendo empatado con Restia y perdido contra Krebsklum e Iseria, pero al mismo tiempo hasta el momento ningún humano ha vencido a Goku aún en este fanfic.**

 **-Claire es la única hasta ahora que peleó contra Goku dos veces en el fanfic, aunque su primer combate fue indeterminado y el segundo lo perdió.**

 **-Goku ha sido abrazado por todas las chicas que podrían ser sus principales antagonistas en esta historia, Restia, Rubia y Alexandros casualmente las tres de diferentes colores de cabellos y ojos, aunque en realidad Restia lo ha sido habiendo antagonizado su propia saga.**

 **-Tao Pai Pai es el único personaje villano que ha protagonizado un capítulo en este fanfic, de hecho ha sido el único aparte de Goku en hacerlo.**

 **-Goku ha conocido a las hermanas de casi todas las integrantes de su equipo menos a la de Fianna cuyo paradero es desconocido, y pues ya nunca conocerá a su hermano Arneus por la muerte de este a manos de Tao Pai Pai.**

 **Y pues esas son algunas curiosidades tanto de este capítulo como del fanfic en general, muchas Gracias por su apoyo de siempre y hasta la próxima.**


	22. Varios Regresos

**Hola Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fanfic, espero que lo disfruten y también espero sus comentarios para que emitan sus opiniones del capítulo o cualquier duda que tengan sobre el mismo lo cual serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Y pues como ya saben, tengo otros fanfics en este canal/cuenta como Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live, Rocky Joe y las Quintuples e Isekai Hiei to Shoukan Shoujo no Dorei Majutsu; les recomiendo para que los lean si aún no lo han hecho y si les gusta pueden seguirlos y comentarlos, eso me encantaría. Muchas Gracias.**

 **Analizaré algunas cosas del Capítulo Anterior:**

 **Los duros combates de Rinslet y Claire:** Como habrán visto, a ambas no les fue tan bien como hubieran querido, de hecho a la primera le fue muy mal, pero esto les servirá para que evolucionen y mejoren su forma de luchar de cara al Blade Dance que se acerca.

 **El sorpresivo encuentro de Goku con Alexandros:** Esto apuesto a que no se lo esperaban XD, pues finalmente Goku conoce al ser más poderoso hasta ahora en este fanfic y desgraciadamente para él, no está precisamente en el bando de los buenos por lo que una situación muy complicada envolverá a Goku con este ser poderoso y misterioso en esta historia.

 **Ahora responderé a los comentarios:**

 **Doppler Zack:** Gracias Amigo, me alegra que te guste la historia.

 **juanan231283:** Muchas Gracias Amigo y pues en este capítulo podrá verse qué pasará con el Kokun XD.

 **alexzero:** Mil Gracias por el apoyo amigo, y pues sí, irán apareciendo varios personajes de otros animes principalmente en el Torneo Festival del Blade Dance; en cuanto a Milennia es un tanto confuso en la novela, porque yo también creí que era la verdadera Est, pero creo que al final no era tanto así, de hecho parecía que incluso era algo débil, tanto que le temía a Restia, mientras Est se consideraba más fuerte que esta lo que da a entender que claramente era más débil que la Est que conocemos, creo que el volumen 20 podría aclarar ciertas cosas confusas de la novela que por cierto es el último volumen, aunque puede que relea las partes donde aparecía Milennia para ver si puedo sacarme esa confusión de si es la verdadera Esti, o solo un fragmento de su poder y que la verdadera es la que conocemos, es confuso la verdad, creo que el autor no supo explicar bien algo tan importante como eso. Gracias por apoyarme hermano.

 **twisterblake2015:** Gracias Hermano.

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Me alegra que te haya gustado todo amigo, y en cuanto a tu duda sobre Luminaris, no cambió la verdad, ella respeta a los fuertes, pero no sentía un gran potencial en Claire ni Rinslet, y de hecho aunque no tanto en la primera, en la segunda si tuvo razón ya que Rinslet perdió fácilmente contra Kagome(lo que no quiere decir que Rinslet sea débil, pero para los estándares de Luminaris sí lo era), pero ella no subestimó a Goku a diferencia de Xenovia, se tomó el combate enserio de principio a fin yendo con todo por lo que sí lo respetó así como a Velsaria hace 3 años a quien también sí le veía potencial a pesar de tener menos experiencia que ella(aunque tenían la misma edad). Muchas Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Carlosmiguelsoto:** Mil Gracias Amigo.

 **Sin nada más que añadir comencemos.**

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance**

 **Capítulo 22: Varios Regresos**

* * *

 **/Palacio de la Luz, Capital de Alexandría, Santo Reino de Lugia/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=vEs_dOu2B_Q}**

Tal como terminó el capítulo anterior, Goku está en un sitio sagrado y privado donde estaba dándose un baño con una misteriosa bella joven que estaba desnuda con él, una bella rubia de pechos sensualmente grandes como los de Ellis y un rostro extremadamente bello y majestuoso con hermosos ojos azules mar, la misma resultó ser el Señor Elemental más poderoso de los 6 y líder de todos ellos, El Señor Elemental Sagrado Alexandros quien lo abrasaba presionando sus sensuales pechos desnudos por su nuca mientras posaba su mentón en la cabeza del pequeño guerrero Goku quien estaba claramente nervioso e incluso siente miedo al dejar escapar este espíritu sagrado parte de su aura del terrible gran poder que posee, por otro lado esta conserva una cálida sonrisa a la vez que relajada viéndose divertida por lo que ocurría.

– ¿Qué sucede mi querido Son Goku, te comió la lengua el gato? * Pregunta sonriendo divertida Alexandros mientras se mantiene en la misma posición abrazando por la espalda el cuerpo desnudo a Goku con el suyo bajo la misma condición.

–No entiendo que quieres decir con eso * Dice Goku serio.

–Me refiero a que ¿tienes miedo de que en este momento decida matarte? ¿Es por lo que te dijo Ren Ashdoll? * Pregunta Alexandros sonriendo dejando con gran sorpresa a Goku.

– ¡¿Tú como sabes eso?! * Preguntó Goku sorprendido.

–Los Señores Elementales tenemos la habilidad de leer las mentes de los seres vivos no divinos al hacer contacto con su cabeza * Dice Alexandros con una sonrisa calmada.

–Y-Ya veo * Dice serio y nervioso Goku.

–Que adorable eres, no temas, no pienso hacerte nada, aún * Dice sonriendo Alexandros.

– ¿Qué quieres de mí? * Dice Goku serio y nervioso.

–Por ahora nada, solo quería conocerte personalmente y poder tocarte, además de ver tú poder de cerca aquí en mi imperio, y todo lo disfruté * Dice con una sonrisa calmada Alexandros.

–Sin embargo en el futuro quien sabe, yo tengo ciertos planes por aquí, quien sabe si terminaríamos chocando y siendo enemigos * Dice Alexandros con una sonrisa calmada.

–Yo vine a este lugar para…* Iba a decir Goku, pero Alexandros lo interrumpe.

– ¿Detener al Equipo Inferno con Rubia Elstein y Tao Pai Pai? * Pregunta sonriendo alegre Alexandros dejando sorprendido a Goku.

– ¿Leíste otra vez mi mente? * Pregunta sorprendido Goku y con nerviosismo.

–No, eso ya lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo * Dice sonriendo Alexandros.

– ¿Cómo lo sabías? * Pregunta serio Goku.

–Eso lo dejaremos por ahora como un misterio, como los tantos otros que desconoces de este lugar Son Goku, y que también envuelven al Gran Torneo Festival del Blade Dance que yo creé * Dice sonriendo calmadamente Alexandros sorprendiendo más a Goku.

– ¿Tú lo creaste? * Pregunta sorprendido Goku.

–Claro que sí, es mi torneo y de mis mejores creaciones, grandes seres poderosos se dieron a conocer en ese torneo, aunque no tienen la misma fama en mi opinión es bastante importante así como el Tenkaichi Budokai(Torneo Mundial de las Artes Marciales), y serás el primero en haber participado en ambos, será interesante ver que puedes hacer allí, y con qué te encuentras ¿no? * Dice Alexandros sonriendo.

–Ya veo, pues iré con todo para ganar ese Torneo * Dice Goku con un rostro de firmeza.

–Eso me alegra, de hecho, quiero que venzas a Tao Pai Pai y a Rubia Elstein, tienes mi total apoyo en eso * Dice con una sonrisa calmada Alexandros.

–Haré lo que pueda para vencerlos, pero dime una cosa ¿Por qué esa tal Ren Ashdoll dijo que debo cuidarme de ti? * Preguntó serio Goku.

–Después del Blade Dance lo entenderás, pero yo te digo lo mismo, cuídate de Ren Ashdoll, solo tú podrás analizar quien para ti el bando bueno o el bando malo aquí, o siquiera si hay un bando bueno * Dice sonriendo Alexandros.

–Ya veo, pero te diré una cosa, ya sea El Equipo Inferno, Ren Ashdoll o tú, cualquiera que quiera lastimar a mis amigas aquí o dañar este lugar, combatirá contra mí, no me importa si son más poderosos que yo o no, no permitiré que les hagan daño tan fácilmente * Dice Goku con determinación aun sabiendo que le habla así a alguien que muy fácilmente ahora podría matarlo.

–Es admirable la determinación con la que hablas, te propongo algo, gana el Blade Dance y así entenderás muchas cosas, después de todo en el mismo torneo podrás cumplir ambas misiones por las que viniste aquí, ganar el Blade Dance y vencer al Equipo Inferno, si logras ambos te enterarás de mucho * Dice Alexandros sonriendo mientras ella voltea el cuerpo de Goku agachando su cabeza pegándola con la frente de este mirándolo a los ojos.

–Está bien, pelearé con todas mis fuerzas junto a mis amigos, pero como te dije, si planeas algo malo no dudaré en pelear contra ti incluso si eres mucho más fuerte que yo * Dice Goku serio, sin embargo Alexandros lejos de molestarse levanta su cabeza y hunde la cara de Goku con sus sensuales pechos abrazándolo como un peluche.

–Lo sé, si con el tiempo te haces más fuerte y nos enfrentamos será interesante, confío en que te harás más fuerte mi querido Son Goku, además tú me serás más útil de lo que piensas * Dice sonriendo relajada y sonrojada Alexandros mientras abraza a Goku.

–"¿Qué pasa? Me siento muy relajado aquí, es muy cálido, ¿ella es alguien buena o alguien mala? Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien tan extraña, si fuera alguien como Tao Pai Pai u otros que eran malos con quienes peleé ya me hubieran matado sin dudar al superarme así en poderes, pero ella ni intenta pelear, tengo sueño" * Dice Goku adormeciéndose y finalmente quedándose dormido en los pechos desnudos de Alexandros, esto se debe a que Alexandros utilizó su calidez sagrada para ponerlo a dormir, una especie extraña de habilidad que posee y que puede activar cuando un ser vivo está mucho tiempo haciendo contacto directo con su piel.

–Duerme mi querido Goku, descuida, lo que haremos contigo será breve, pero no te pasará nada malo * Dice Alexandros tomando el rostro de Goku con sus dos manos dándole un beso tierno en la frente para luego cargarlo al estilo princesa, o más bien como si fuera un bebé, mágicamente esta hizo con su energía que tanto ella como Goku se secaran, al mismo tiempo que hizo que Goku tuviera toda su ropa en óptimas condiciones vistiéndolo al mismo tiempo que ella también ahora vestía su armadura sagrada dorada mientras seguía mirando con ternura y sonrojo caminando hacia la puerta donde Milennia la esperaba.

– ¿Disfrutó conocerlo? * Preguntó sonriendo tiernamente Milennia.

–Claro que sí, es el primer hombre que tiene algo que me atrae de él a pesar de ser un mortal, adoraría que sea un sirviente mío y tenerlo de mi parte * Dice Alexandros sonriendo serenamente.

–A mí también me agrada, pero que se le puede hacer, tenemos que usarlo ¿no? * Dice sonriendo con malicia Milennia.

–Sí, eso es lo primero, sin embargo no renunciaré a hacerlo de mi propiedad en el futuro para el mundo ideal que quiero crear, tenerlo a él sería perfecto, alguien tan puro como él, pero con la determinación de un gran guerrero, me recuerda a Areishia, aunque él me agrada más * Dice sonriendo serenamente Alexandros.

– ¡Eso es dulce, bien supongo que iremos a lugar de rituales sagrados! * Dice alegre y entusiasta Milennia.

–Sí, aprovechemos que sus compañeras duermen y vayamos * Dice Alexandros aun cargando a Goku al estilo princesa caminando majestuosamente junto a Milennia hacia una habitación desconocida ¿Qué le harán al dormido Goku?

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=vEs_dOu2B_Q}**

* * *

 **/A la Mañana Siguiente Academia Espiritual Areishia, Bosque Espiritual/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=CfO7DUqpFBg }**

El equipo Cernunos quienes fueran tercero en los rankings de combates al estilo Blade Dance en la academia y habiendo ganado su lugar en el Gran Torneo, las mismas que habían venido temprano a entrenar, ahora están heridas por culpa de un atacante que las tomó por completo por sorpresa no permitiéndoles hacer casi nada, dejando heridas a 4 de las 5 ya que Shireilia era la única que no fue atacada, pero dos de ellas que fueron las primeras en recibir ataques, estaban seriamente heridas en la espalda al recibir shurikens que de forma precisa impactaron allí dañando sus columnas vertebrales, mientras que las otras 2 tenían heridas de cortadas por una espada estilo katana ninja.

Las apariencias de las que fueron heridas por katana consistía una en que tenía la misma estatura de Claire, pelo corto negro y ojos verdes oscuros; y la otra con la misma estatura que la mayoría de su equipo con un par de coletas, pelo largo color azul, y ojos violetas. Mientras que las apariencia de las que fueron heridas seriamente en la columna por kunais consistían en que tenía un pelo largo color piel, ojos azules y un par de gafas y la otra ligeramente más alta que las demás con el pelo largo color rosa, un par de pequeñitas trenzas por el frentes y ojos verde agua; todas eran moderadamente bellas, aunque no tanto como su pequeña líder Shireilia cuya apariencia consistía en una pequeña de la misma estatura de Est o ligeramente más alta, era rubia de ojos verdes jade, pelo largo con un par de trenzas por el frente, que poseía un bastón de madera estilo druida.

Shireilia estaba atemorizada y a la vez preocupada por sus compañeras debido a tal terrible enemigo que apareció frente a sus ojos, la misma nunca tuvo una batalla fuera del blade dance por lo que claramente sentía temor, principalmente porque su oponente parecía un adversario despiadado y frío a pesar de no lucir un físico de tanto destaque, a pesar de sus heridas sus compañeras con cortadas se ponían en frente de su líder para protegerla del enemigo.

– ¿Quién eres tú? *Preguntaba Shireilia asustada a la persona que era un hombre quien sonreía con malicia.

El hombre aparentaba los 35 años siendo delgado con 172 cm de altura siendo de estatura promedio con una cara larga y la piel morena, mantiene el cabello negro algo largo atado en forma de cola de caballo, ojos negros y amplias cejas; su equipo consiste en un uniforme ninja que consiste en un kimono de color púrpura oscuro con una camisa de rejilla por debajo de ella, un par de pantalones, de color púrpura oscuro del tipo hakama, una faja de color cielo azul, un par de calcetines tabi blancos y un par de sandalias waraji de paja, lleva una katana ninja en su espalda a cuál usó para cortar a dos del Equipo Cernunnos.

–Mi nombre es Murasaki, soy el ninja Murasaki y vine a secuestrar a algunas de ustedes, así que cuanto menos se opongan mejor, esas dos de allí no me servirán, por eso voy a llevarte a ti pequeña rubia, ya que al parecer aquí eres muy importante quizás me lleve a otra contigo, pagarán muy bien por ustedes si las atrapo por el rescate, esto le gustará al comandante * Dice sonriendo con malicia quien es ni más ni menos que Murasaki también conocido como El Ninja Purpura en la Patruya Roja y que fuera enemigo de Goku en la Torre Musculo, sí, es el mismo y ha regresado a hacer de las suyas ahora atacando la Academia Espiritual Areishia con la ausencia de Greyworth y Goku, y ha lastimado seriamente a dos integrantes del Equipo Cernunnos, demostrando que aunque tiene ciertas peculiaridades cuando debe ser frío lo es como todo un ninja frío y calculador

–Eres un cobarde por atacarnos por la espalda * Dice la de pelo corto negro.

–Soy un shinobi, nosotros atacamos en el momento en que el enemigo esté descuidado, incluso si no está peleando, si es nuestro objetivo así hacemos las cosas, esas cosas como el honor y atacar de frente no va con nosotros tonta, y es mejor que entreguen a esa rubia, e incluso una de ustedes vengan conmigo, esto es un secuestro, entiéndanlo de una vez * Dice sonriendo con malicia Murasaki.

–No permitiremos que toques a nuestra líder * Dice la chica de pelo largo en coletas poniéndose en frente.

–No tienen opción preciosas, no podrán detenerme en esas condiciones * Dice Murasaki con burla

– ¿Y qué tal si yo te detengo definitivamente? * Pregunta de forma seria alguien que viene llegando al lugar cuya apariencia consiste en una mujer joven que aparenta entre los 24 y 27 años con cabello largo negro, usa un par de anteojos negros con montura verde y con un traje gris oscuro con una túnica blanca de manga larga encima, se trata de la profesora de esta academia conocida en el pasado desconocido para muchos como 'Las Sombra Sangrienta', es Freya Grandol quien tenía una mirada seria y de enojo como poca veces en estos últimos tiempos.

– ¡Profesora Freya! *Dicen felices las tres consientes del equipo Cernunnos.

– ¡Llévense a sus compañeras a enfermería, que nadie venga por aquí hasta que yo lo autorice! * Dice con voz de mando Freya al ser temporalmente la encargada de la Academia en ausencia de Greyworth, sus alumnas asienten sin dudar obedeciendo y confiando en su poder de detener a este villano.

– ¡¿A caso piensan que les voy a permitir hacer eso?! * Dice con una sonrisa de malicia el Ninja Púrpura lanzando kunais y shuriken a quienes huyen, pero extrañamente la cantidad de kunais y shuriken parecían multiplicarse bastante, Freya se puso en medio de los mismos y las alumnas que huían, y de su sombra salieron dos tentáculos que fueron despejando a gran velocidad los proyectiles molestando a Murasaki, y logrando Freya que escaparan las doncellas alejándose definitivamente del lugar quedando cara a cara con Murasaki.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=CfO7DUqpFBg }**

–No importa, cuando acabe contigo iré a esa Academia a capturar unas cuantas, quien sabe, tal vez alguna me interese para 'divertirme' con ella * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Murasaki mientras Freya cambió su mirada de seria con enojo a una de completa frialdad quitándose su gabardina blanca y sus lentes poniéndolos encima de la misma en el suelo.

–¡Jejeje! ¿Sabes, en otros tiempos pensaría en perdonarte la vida, pero desde una derrota humillante que sufrí hace años estoy algo distinto, aunque seas hermosa tendré que destruirte * Dice con una sonrisa de malicia Murasaki, sin embargo Freya no respondió, su mirada se ocultaba entre sus flequillos, su rostro así como casi todo su cuerpo empezaba a ensombrecerse extrañando a Murasaki.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=vp08kc0Iwx4 }**

Freya se rodeaba de un aura asesina a través de su sombra oscureciendo cada vez más su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que ambos tentáculos de sus sombras se movían como serpientes, mágicamente invocó dos cuchillas de sus manos y las hundió en las en su sombra, y al ir sacando de nuevo las mismas ahora tenían hojas más grandes y filosas las cuales eran oscuras como su sombra, lo más destacable es su mirada asesina brillándole sus ojos, definitivamente Freya estaba lista para desatar su poder como 'La Sombra Sangrienta', Murasaki al verla sentía sudor en su frente, incluso se sentía algo intimidado, ni siquiera en su pelea contra Goku hace 2 años sintió algo similar, ya que con Goku solo temía ser derrotado humillantemente, pero aquí es distinto, siente un peligro de muerte, su instinto ninja se lo dice.

–"¿Qué rayos es ella? Nunca ni siquiera en las villas de los shinobis vi a alguien así con esa frialdad, es extraño que alguien así sea profesora en esta este lugar, no importa, juré nunca más perder desde mi derrota contra ese Goku, no pienso perder contra una mujer * Dice serio con sudor en su frente Murasaki.

–Cometiste un grave error al lastimar a mis estudiantes, es un error de muerte * Dice fríamente Freya.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=vp08kc0Iwx4 }**

– ¡No me hagas reír, soy yo quien va a matarte por meter en mi camino, en otros tiempos hubiera sido más cortes contigo por ser mujer y de hecho ser hermosa, pero ahora es distinto, no me perdono haber perdido hace tiempo ante alguien aparentemente inofensivo y no volverá a pasar, te mostraré mis habilidades shinobis de asesinato! * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Murasaki, aunque en el fondo está algo nervioso, pero aún creyendo que ella no es un peligro como Goku por lo que considera que puede ganar.

De repente Murasaki lanza una granada de humo al suelo provocando gran humareda en el lugar.

–"¡Kuh! Es muy obvio lo que quiere hacer, va a ocultarse como ninja usando el bosque y atacar oculto a distancia o si puede, directamente de forma sorpresiva, pero por su seguridad al sentir el peligro de mi poder, en su mayor parte seguramente optará por lo primero, pero está muy equivocado si piensa que soy una novata en este tipo de batallas" * Dice seriamente y de forma analítica Freya que a diferencia de Goku, conoce perfectamente este tipo de tácticas ya que ella incluso ha luchado así si la situación lo ha ameritado en su pasado.

Y efectivamente al despejarse el humo Murasaki, El Ninja Purpura ya no se encontraba a la vista ocultándose entre los muchos árboles del Bosque Espiritual.

–"Lo imaginaba" * Dice seria en su mente Freya cuando en ese momento infinidad de kunais y shurikens iban hacia ella de distintas direcciones.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=zHc_wIxO-1Q &list=PLCVKo1fDUNGxA5KtjgGqrPpvtTpb7TsG9&index=7 }**

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dice sorprendida Freya empezando a despejar o cortar la infinidad de kunais y shuriken lo más rápido posible, usando sus cuchillas para despejar o cortar los proyectiles por la zona del frente y los costados mientras los tentáculos de su espiritu despeja los arriba y hacia atrás, sin embargo por lo que lo hacía con dificultad, tanto que incluso algunos le rozaban la cara, frente o los hombros y piernas produciéndole leves cortadas, pero evitaba los que podían causarle serio daño.

– ¿Cómo hace para lanzar tantas armas de distintas direcciones si se supone que es solo uno? * Dice con un rostro serio de molesta Freya mientras sigue despejando o cortando los shuriken y kunais como puede.

– Joder, Son interminables * Dice Freya molesta mientras sigue despejando los proyectiles, pero algunos rompen parte de su ropa deleitando al pervertido de Murasaki.

–"¡Jejeje, que buena vista, es una lástima que no traje mi cámara que usé para tomarles fotos a las hermanas del Comandante White!" * Dice en su mente sonriendo maliciosamente de forma pervertida Murasaki mientras continua lanza sus proyectiles que misteriosamente también salen muchos de distintas direcciones.

–"No me queda más remedio que usarlo" * Dice seria mentalmente Freya usando su habilidad de volverse intangible pasando a través de ella todos los proyectiles dejando en shock a Murasaki.

– ¡¿Qué, se convirtió en un fantasma?! * Preguntó en shock Murasaki dejando de lanzar proyectiles.

–Esta habilidad es agotadora por lo que no es conveniente usarla mucho tiempo * Dice seria Freya desactivando su habilidad de intangibilidad.

–"Aun no entiendo cómo puede atacar desde tantas direcciones al mismo tiempo, a menos que ¡Sí, eso es, por lo tanto debo usar esa habilidad de mi espíritu para arruinar su estrategia!" * Dice seria mentalmente Freya y misteriosamente los dos tentáculos de su sombra desaparecieron extrañando a Murasaki.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=zHc_wIxO-1Q &list=PLCVKo1fDUNGxA5KtjgGqrPpvtTpb7TsG9&index=7 }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack { watch?v=pv1-nviYIk8 &list=PLCVKo1fDUNGxA5KtjgGqrPpvtTpb7TsG9&index=3 }**

–"¿Qué, dejará de usar esos extraños tentáculos y esa habilidad de convertirse en fantasma? ¡Jejeje, seguramente ya se agotó la muy estúpida, eso quiere decir que la victoria será mía!" * Dice Murasaki preparándose de vuelta para atacar lo cual hace de nuevo lanzando varios proyectiles de distintas direcciones mientras Freya se defiende cortándolos con sus cuchillas, pero sin sus tentáculos debe hacer el doble de trabajo con sus manos, a pesar de eso y de recibir más heridas se le nota tranquila por algo, a pesar de todo demuestra una gran destreza con sus cuchillas.

–"¡Imbécil, vas a caer! ¡Jajajajajaja!" * Ríe mentalmente Murasaki con una sonrisa confiada de malicia mientras sigue con su ataque, y efectivamente cada vez se le hacía más difícil a Freya, sin embargo ella estaba concentrada con algo por alguna, y finalmente amplía los ojos.

–"¡Los encontré!" * Dice Freya con determinación finalmente habiendo descifrado la habilidad de Murasaki, con su espíritu activando de vuelta sus tentáculos de sombras las cuales tomaron del suelo varios de los kunais y shuriken lanzándolos hacia distintas direcciones, entre ellas hacia donde estaba Murasaki quien se asustó por esto.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice Murasaki esquivando los proyectiles y aterrizando en el suelo mostrándose finalmente al salir de su escondite, sin embargo sorpresivamente no es el único, otros cuatro individuos también esquivaron los proyectiles de armas ninjas aterrizando en el suelo cerca de Murasaki también mostrándose que son prácticamente iguales a Murasaki como si fueran clones vistiendo igual, a quienes Freya mira de forma fría y seria a todos

 **Fin de Soundtrack { watch?v=pv1-nviYIk8 &list=PLCVKo1fDUNGxA5KtjgGqrPpvtTpb7TsG9&index=3 }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=yRW-docvWxA &t=14s }**

–Ya te descubrí, tú no disparabas solo al mismo tiempo, lo hacías con ayuda de otros 4, en total ustedes son 5 ninjas púrpuras ¿no? * Dice seriamente de forma fría Freya.

– ¡¿Cómo lo descubriste y como supiste donde estábamos?! * Dice molesto en voz alta Murasaki.

–Lo primero era demasiado simple, ¿de qué otro modo ibas a atacar al mismo tiempo desde distintos lugares? Y lo otro, pues lo logré gracias a mi espíritu que se movilizó a través de las sombras, ahora esa habilidad ya no es un secreto para mí, por lo que ya no será efectiva ninja de mierda * Dice de forma seria y fría Freya.

–"Esta maldita no es ordinaria, pero le enseñaré que aunque descubriera esta estrategia no podrá ganar" * Dice molesto Murasaki para luego sonreír maliciosamente al igual que los otros 4.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=yRW-docvWxA &t=14s }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=Jp6UYzX79tU }**

– ¡Jajajajaja! * Ríen al mismo tiempo los 5.

– ¿De qué se ríen? * Pregunta seria y molesta Freya

– ¡De lo tonta que eres al pensar que tienes ventaja! ¡¿No sabes contar profesorcita de cuarta?! ¡Somos 5 y tú solo eres una, demostraste que eres buena resistiendo los ataques a distancia, pero dudo que seas buena con los ataques a corta distancia! * Dice sacando su espada Murasaki sosteniéndola con sus dos manos.

– ¡Por si lo no sabías somos hermanos quíntuples y luchamos muy bien coordinados! Mi nombre es Kon! * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad el llamado Kon sosteniendo en su mano izquierda unos kunais ninjas arrojadizos y en su mano derecha una espada parecida a la de Murasaki.

–Sí, solo eres una charlatana, y mi nombre es Cha * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Cha, sosteniendo con su mano derecha un revolver Webley Mk IV.

– ¡De cerca tus posibilidades son cero! ¡Yo soy Aka!* Dice de forma confiada y sonriendo maliciosamente Aka sosteniendo con sus dos manos un afilado machete.

– ¡Tú muerte es inevitable y mi nombre es Nao! * Dice sonriendo con malicia Nao quien en sus dedos varios shurikens arrojadizos.

– ¡Y como ya sabes yo soy Murasaki, entre todos te mataremos sin piedad por oponerte! ¡Jajajaja! * Ríe maliciosamente Murasaki.

– ¿Así que piensan que tienen la ventaja, que tal si les demuestro lo contrario? * Pregunta seria y fría Freya poniéndose en cuclillas y hundiendo sus cuchillas en sus sombras preparando la misma técnica que usó para matar a aquellos espíritus demoniacos serpientes ninjas.

– ¡Te eliminaremos de una vez para que ya no digas tonterías, hermanos purpura ataquen! * Grita molesto Murasaki y los otros 4 vitorean preparándose para lanzarse al ataque mientras Freya prepara su devastadora técnica mortal.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=Jp6UYzX79tU }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=sSMFp3uxPSU &t=233s }**

Y así Freya se desplazó a gran velocidad entre las sombras mientras Kon arrojando kunais arrojadizos de una mano y preparando su espada para cortar en la otra, junto con Aka que lleva su machete afilado van por el frente, mientras atrás Murasaki viene corriendo a gran velocidad con su espada, por otro lado Nao lanza sus shuriken arrojadizo al mismo tiempo que Cha dispara balas de su pistola; es un choque de ataques rápidos ya que y los ataques tanto de Freya como de los 5 ninjas ocurre a una enorme velocidad tanto que duran pocos segundos, finalmente Freya pasa de largo de los Ninjas incluyendo el pistolero, sin embargo la misma sintió dolor de cortadas por las espadas y el machete en su pecho y espalda respectivamente, además un kunai clavado en el lado derecho de su hombro donde una bala también le travesó el mismo mientras que en el lado izquierdo tenía un shuriken incrustado, definitivamente los 5 ninjas púrpuras demostraron ser más fuertes que los 5 espíritus monstruos ninjas que enfrenté tiempo atrás durante el ataque de Restia y sus secuaces en la academia, estas heridas hicieron que escupiera algo de sangre, mientras que por otro lado los 5 ninjas purpuras hermanos tenían una sonrisa de maldad en principio.

– ¡Arte de las cuchillas de las sombras! ¡Decenas de cortes de asesinato, MULTIPLE MORDEUS COURTS OF SHADOWS! * Dice fríamente Freya el nombre de su técnica mortífera y tal como les sucedió a aquellos espíritus serpientes guerreros varias cortadas iban apareciendo en los cuerpos de los shinobis que en el pasado habían enfrentado a Goku quedándose todos con rostro de shock y terror.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo puedes derrotarnos tú si no eres ese GOKU?! * Grita esto último Murasaki para posteriormente tanto él como sus compañeros se hicieron pedazos dispersando su sangre por todo el lugar y empapando la cabeza y cara de Freya sumado a su rostro ensombrecido y sus ojos brillando, mostraba por completo las características que la identificaban como 'La Sombra Sangrienta', luego de esto Freya desactivó el poder de su espíritu enviándolo a descansar en el Astral Zero al mismo tiempo en que se sienta agotada en el suelo

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=sSMFp3uxPSU &t=233s }**

–Ufuuu Ufuuu Aunque la pelea fue corta, fue complicada, esos tipos estaban en plena forma física, mientras yo estoy fuera de forma, bueno mi cuerpo está bien porque me alimento adecuadamente, pero hace tiempo no tengo entrenamientos intensivos o batallas extremas de este tipo, me he vuelto perezosa al no encontrarle sentido a pelear, esos tipos eran fuertes, realmente si hubieran pasado de mi he ido por las doncellas, ellas no los hubieran podido detener, de hecho es una suerte que ellos no buscaran alargar la batalla y se desesperaran en acabar rápido, de otro modo hubieran adquirido ventaja, sobre todo porque ya usé al máximo mi habilidad de intangibilidad * Dice seria Freya de forma analítica.

–Tenían las habilidades de causarme mayores problemas, pero no los supieron aprovechas a pesar de ser ninjas, podían atacarme desde el principio tres de ellos a la vista, y otros dos arrojarme sus proyectiles moviéndose en distintas direcciones para que me fuera difícil predecir sus movimientos, realmente aunque eran fuertes, cometieron el error de confiar demasiado en sus habilidades y de no estudiar las del enemigo, aún así me causaron muchos problemas al ser 5 de ellos, definitivamente eran más fuertes que esos monstruos serpientes* Dice adolorida Freya mirando al cielo.

–Y pensar que Goku venció en el pasado a estos 5 según las palabras de Murasaki, eso quiere decir que él los conocía, supongo que puedo preguntarle a él sobre ellos; pero en esta forma definitivamente estoy muy por debajo de ella según lo que pude percibir de su poder * Dice Freya seria mirando al cielo viendo la imagen del rostro de Lurie con su mirada asesina, de quien Freya está más que convencida de que es una traidora y enemiga de la nación desde dentro.

–Incluso si recupero mi poder de hace más de 10 años no se si siquiera seré una rival para ella, más aún si resulta ser la más fuerte de los números a pesar de figurar número 6, debo prepararme, quizás durante el tiempo en que muchos vayan en el Blade Dance aproveche para entrenar aquí y como mínimo recupere mi máximo poder * Dice Freya para sí misma de forma seria presintiendo un gran conflicto y combate infernal contra Lurie quien claramente según ella es mucho más poderosa que los ninjas púrpuras.

Sin embargo detrás de ella una inesperada persona levitando en el aire acababa de llegar al lugar.

– ¡Santos Cielos muchacha, sigues siendo igual de terrible que en el pasado a pesar de que parecía que no era así, además eres imprudente! * Dice sorprendida una anciana voz que sorprendió a Freya y al voltear se sorprendió al saber quién era.

– ¡¿Uranai Baba?! * Pregunta sorprendida Freya y la anciana asiente seria.

– ¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?! * Pregunta sorprendida Freya.

–Me decidí a venir a ver como estaba el pequeño que envié aquí, y de paso visitar a esa mocosa * Dice relajada Uranai Baba.

–Ya veo, pues como verá tuvimos algunos contratiempos * Dice Freya seria señalando los pedazos de cadáveres de los ninjas púrpuras.

–Fiuuu Antes que todo es mejor limpiar esto y que tú te cambies de ropa, no podemos dejar que tus alumnas vean este tipo de cosas escabrosas, por suerte traigo ropa femenina en capsulas para este tipo de situaciones* Dice Uranai Baba relajada confundiendo a Freya.

–Ni hablar, tendremos que hacer lo que usted dice, por cierto tanto Goku como la Directora seguramente volverán en pocos días ¿Podrá aguardarlos? * Pregunta más relajada Freya.

–Sí, no hay problema * Dice relajada la adivina.

–Le prepararemos un cuarto para que se hospede * Dice seria Freya asintiendo Uranai Baba, y pues así Freya llamará a caballeros imperiales para que vengan a recoger los cadáveres además de darle los informes sobre los sucesos, mientras que la misma hace lo que Uranai Baba le dijo por lo que así transcurriría la mañana en la academia donde el ataque de los ninjas púrpuras serían noticia.

* * *

 **/Mientras Tanto, Santo Reino de Lugia, Alexandría, Palacio de la Luz/**

Claire y Rinslet estaban en una habitación asignada acabando de despertar con ciertas miradas de tristeza en sus bellos rostros.

–Hola, ¿pudiste dormir bien? * Pregunta sería Claire.

–Más o menos * Dice algo decaída Rinslet

–Yo igual * Dice Claire sonriendo triste.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio un buen tiempo hasta que Claire rompió el silencio.

– ¿Estás afectada por lo de ayer? * Pregunta Claire seria, pero la sola pregunta no le gusta a Rinset.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack { watch?v=akebZhmVOiw }**

–No quiero hablar de eso * Dice Rinslet volteándose de vergüenza, y esto no gustó a Claire.

–Oye ¡¿Por qué no habríamos de hablar de eso si somos del mismo del mismo equipo?! * Dice Claire molesta, pero Rinslet no dijo nada.

– ¡¿Qué no es esta la parte donde intentas refutar lo que yo digo con tus tonterías arrogantes de rubia tonta?! * Dice Claire molesta a no recibir respuesta como siempre las recibe, pero Rinslet solo tiembla.

– ¿Arrogante, como podría ser arrogante una perdedora como yo a quien aplastaron tan fácilmente sin ninguna dificultad? * Dice Rinset irónicamente con tristeza.

– ¡¿Qué, eso es todo lo que vas a decir?! * Dice Claire enfadada.

– ¡¿Y que más quieres que diga, que me siento una inútil, que perdí toda la confianza después de este fiasco, que me siento una débil, que tengo miedo de que me aplasten en el Torneo del Blade Dance donde habrán chicas igual o más fuertes de quien me aplastó?! ¡¿Eso querías escuchar para burlarte de que yo fui la única en perder?! ¡Pues sí, tengo miedo! * Dice en voz alta molesta Rinslet habiendo volteado y mostrando su rostro con lágrimas, finalmente con ello Claire verifica cuanto le afectó esa derrota.

– ¡Aunque por momentos tu rival te superó, lograste invocar la forma más fuerte de tu espíritu de alguna forma y empatar el encuentro, Goku ganó a pesar de que su rival era la última sub campeona, pero ¿y yo?, no le hice ni un mísero rasguño a mi oponente a pesar de que era la menos fuerte de las 3 que lucharon, aun así me aplastó, Goku me ha ayudado tanto, y lo pude recompensárselo siendo útil para el equipo! * Dice Rinslet tapándose sus ojos con sus manos llorando, Claire no dijo nada por un tiempo hasta que se decidió a hablar.

–Eres una tonta al creerte especial por eso, yo tampoco me sentí contenta teniendo que recurrir a la forma verdadera de mi espíritu contra un oponente que está muy por debajo de Goku, en el Blade Dance eso no sería útil, a alguien como Xenovia debería poder vencerla sin hacer eso, pero tampoco pude ser una rival a su altura en ese momento, y seguramente habrán muchas de su nivel o más, así que no pienses que eres la única que la tiene difícil y que no se siente contenta con su desempeño ahora * Dice Claire seria y molesta sorprendiendo a Rinslet

– ¿Claire? * Dice sorprendida Rinslet.

–Ambas somos débiles al ver la realidad del Blade Dance, el equipo de Luminaris nos dio una bofetada de realidad en la cara, pero * Dice Claire seria y molesta apretando su puño derecho.

–¡Pero debemos levantarnos, no queda de otra, tenemos tiempo para mejorar y hacernos fuertes antes de que empiece el torneo, debemos trabajar duro apenas regresemos a la academia, seguramente Fianna y Ellis también lo entienden, no podemos ser dependientes de Goku ni de nadie! *Dice Claire con un rostro de firmeza sorprendiendo a Rinslet, ya que generalmente en los momentos serios era ella la que animaba a Claire, especialmente de niñas, pero ahora es distinto en este momento

Luego Claire va hacia Rinsle limpiándole las lágrimas con el dedo índice de su mano derecha y luego la abraza sorprendiendo más a Rinslet.

–Volvamos a levantarnos juntas, gracias a Goku aprendí que no hay camino corto para ser fuertes, debemos sacrificarnos y trabajar duro para estar a la altura de ese torneo, no solo por Goku, sino por nosotras mismas * Dice Claire sonriendo calmando a Rinslet.

–Sí, eso haremos * Dice Rinslet devolviéndole el abrazo ahora sonriendo.

–"¿Quién lo diría? Claire ha madurado bastante en comparación a la que empezó el año, todo esto es gracias a Goku, yo también debo madurar y no sentirme mal por perder" * Dice Rinslet con determinación en su mente.

–Oye gata de fuego, no creas que te agradeceré por esto * Dice Rinslet sonriendo con picardía.

–No necesito que lo hagas, porque no quiero que te acostumbres a esto rubia tonta genérica * Dice Claire sonriendo con picardía

– ¡Jajajajajaja! * Ríen ambas amigas y rivales, al parecer ambas intentaran levantarse para ir con todo al Blade Dance que está cada vez más próximo, sin embargo las mismas no tienen ni idea de que tanto Alexandros como Milennia le hicieron algo raro a Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack { watch?v=akebZhmVOiw }**

* * *

 **/Al mismo tiempo, habitación de la cardenal/**

Goku se encontraba dormido en la habitación de la pequeña Milennia en la misma cama que ella, la misma estaba dormida con una piyama de mangas largas blanca y durmió abrazando a Goku, luego esta despertó sentándose en la cama y observando a Goku dormido para luego acariciarle la cara.

–Es tierno cuando duerme, y además su aporte nos servirá, servirá en beneficio de potenciar al Santo Reino de Lugia * Dice con una sonrisa Milennia dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

–Tu ayuda ha puesto feliz a la maestra Alexandros Ufufufu * Dice sonriendo maliciosa Milennia recordando lo que hicieron con Goku de noche en aquella habitación misteriosa.

* * *

 **/Flashback/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=0aCvHMQ75Z8 }**

Alexandros cargaba al estilo princesa a Goku como si fuera un bebe, dicha habitación a la que ingresaron era brillante, tenía extrañas estatuas que parecían ángeles, en medio de ella había en la zona del piso un circulo con una estrella tipo pentagrama invertido color negro, Alexandros baja a Goku dejándolo tendido de espaldas en medio del gran simbolo.

–Ya está en posición, Est, hagámoslo * Ordena Alexandros asintiendo Milennia quitándose su parche del ojo izquierdo revelando finalmente que escondía en ese ojo, y lo que había era el poder siniestro que incluso causó estragos en los Señores Elementales, La Oscuridad del Otro mundo, e inmediatamente empezó a salir en forma masa viscosa algo liquida que envolvió a Goku, posteriormente empezó a causarle dolor a este quien a pesar de ello no podía despertar mientras tanto Alexandros como Milennia miraban frías, serias y en silencio.

–Resiste Son Goku, si realmente eres alguien puro esa oscuridad no te matará o hacerte perder el control, demuéstralo * Dice seria Alexandros.

– ¡AAAAAAA! * Grita de dolor Goku ya que dicha masa liquida entraba a través de su cuerpo.

– ¿Cree que como mínimo no le pasará lo mismo que a los demás Lord Elementales? * Pregunta seria Milennia.

–No lo sé, en este momento todo depende de él, para resistirlo no solo le será suficiente su pureza, sino también su fuerte voluntad de guerrero * Dice seria Alexandros.

Y así pasaron 2 horas hasta que finalmente la masa se detuvo para luego abandonar el cuerpo de Goku después de prácticamente robarle casi toda su energía quedando el cuerpo inconsciente de este muy debilitado

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=0aCvHMQ75Z8 }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=2lZp2RIBQZ4 }**

–Está casi hecho * Dice Alexandros quien luego escribe en el suelo con su magia usando su dedo índice izquierdo extrañas runas mágicas que posteriormente atrajeron por completo hacia ella a la masa liquida de la Oscuridad del Otro Mundo la cuál quedó sobre esas runas comprimido y empezó a emitir sonidos como latidos.

–Está completo, luego del Torneo del Blade Dance o incluso antes de que este termine estará listo, solo queda esperar pacientemente * Dice Alexandros seria observando la masa mientras Milennia se coloca de vuelta su parche.

– ¿Qué hay de él? * Dice Milennia seria refiriéndose a Goku y Alexandros se acerca a él tocándole la frente con su mano derecha.

–No le sucedió nada serio ni le dejó secuelas, solo quedó sin energías, la restauraré * Dice sonriendo Alexandros mientras su mano derecha brilla en blanco restaurando la energía de Goku logrando, aunque este sigue durmiendo.

– ¡Ufufufu Goku onii-chan sí que es increíble, no tuvo secuela alguna del poder de la Oscuridad, creo que ni siquiera podría usar este poder para controlarlo o descontrolarlo! * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Milennia.

–Sí, aunque sea mucho menos poderoso que cualquier señor elemental, su voluntad y pureza lo hace muy especial, si Volcanicus se enterara de que un simple ser vivo como este logró lo que ni ella consiguió a pesar de que ella es mucho más fuerte, se sentiría realmente molesta esa gruñona * Dice sonriendo Alexandros.

–Son Goku, con el aporte que acabas de dar tú ayudarás al Santo Reino de Lugia tal como lo están haciendo Lurie y la otra doble agente que tenemos allí, sería una lástima que envés de unirte a mi te me opusieras, pero a la vez eso sería interesante * Dice Alexandros con una sonrisa serena acariciándole la cabeza a Goku como una hermana mayor y este a su vez parece sentirse bien con ello.

Y luego ambas llevaron a Goku al cuarto de Milennia para que durmiera con ella y así por seguridad estar pendientes de que no le hayan dejado secuelas.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=2lZp2RIBQZ4 }**

 **/Fin de Flashback/**

* * *

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=6BxJp2oKdjg }**

Milennia miraba sonriente a Goku hasta que este empezó a despertar.

– ¡Buenos días onii-chan dormilón! * Dice alegre Milennia.

– ¡¿Qué pasó, donde está ella?! * Pregunta Goku algo nervioso y sorprendido.

– ¿Te refieres a la maestra? Nada, simplemente dijo que te quedaste dormido en el baño con ella y te trajo aquí para descansar * Dice sonriendo Milennia.

–Ya veo * Dice Goku serio.

–Oye Milennia ¿puedo preguntarte algo? * Dice serio Goku.

–Lo que tú quieras y con confianza * Dice sonriendo Milennia.

–Esa chica, Alexandros ¿es buena o mala? * Pregunta Goku serio a lo que Milennia se queda en silencio ocultando su mirada en sus cabellos rubios dorado.

–No lo entenderías Goku, esa pregunta no puedo respondértela así como así * Dice Milennia seriamente.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? * Pregunta serio Goku.

–Desde el punto de vista de algunas personas puede ser vista como buena, y de otros como mala, lo mismo pasa con tú y yo, así funciona el mundo * Dice seria Milennia.

–No lo entiendo, ¿Qué no se supone que o uno es bueno o es malo, o hace lo correcto o incorrecto? Eso me enseñó mi abuelo * Dice Goku confundido.

–Tal vez porque tu abuelo pensó que no estabas preparado para saber eso ¿Por qué no le preguntas sobre ese tipo de cosas a él? * Dice Milennia sonriendo, pero Goku puso una expresión triste.

–No puedo, mi abuelito murió hace años asesinado por un monstruo simio gigante * Dice Goku triste.

– ¡Oh, lo siento Goku Onii-chan, no quise recordarte algo tan trágico! * Dice sorprendida y mostrando tristeza Milennia

–No hay problema, no hay forma en que tú lo supieras * Dice Goku sonriendo triste.

–Gracias, de cualquier forma es mejor que con el tiempo tú mismo averigües responder tu pregunta, y decidas que acciones tomar * Dice Milennia sonriendo.

–Está bien * Dice Goku serio.

–Bueno ¿Qué te parece levantarnos y desayunar algo? * Pregunta Milennia alegre.

– ¡Sí, tengo hambre! * Dice muy feliz Goku por comer.

–"Son Goku, realmente sería una pena si decides enfrentarte a la maestra algún día y ponerte en su contra, sería un gusto tener a alguien como tú de nuestra parte y sería un desperdicio que todo ese potencial junto con la pureza que posees se perdiera" * Dice Milennia sonriendo con malicia en su mente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=6BxJp2oKdjg }**

* * *

 **/Al mismo tiempo en una zona desconocida del Imperio Ordesia/**

Había una especie de base militar subterránea, parecido a gran un bunker militar que tenía dos grandes triángulos rojos unidos formando un listón, y dentro de cada triangulo habían 'R' mayúsculas siendo así 'RR', era el símbolo por excelencia que identifica ni más ni menos a la organización terrorista conocida como Patrulla Roja(o Liston Rojo, Red Ribbon, Cinta Roja o como quieran decirlo, yo prefiero Patrulla Roja porque suena más intimidatorio, y seguramente en latino lo hicieron así por lo mismo), el bunker era de color azul y era del tipo capsula(hasta ahora no entiendo como el padre de Bulma le vendió su tecnología a estos terroristas siendo que es uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo ¿o será que así se hizo rico el viejo este? XD), y allí habían varios militares de este ejercito terrorista operando.

Entre los que destacaban un hombre pelirrojo algo alto flaco y algo musculoso, viste una gabardina de color azul con café teniendo las mangas enrolladas, pantalones azules, botas y guantes color café y una pañoleta roja en el cuello no teniendo ninguna camisa debajo destacando su entrenado físico, al mismo tiempo que tiene una mirada fría en sus ojos negros aparentando los 30 años; el mismo miraba un radar preparado para informar la situación.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=ATWVGvnDwS8 }**

–Comandante White, las señales de los 5 hermanos púrpuras incluyendo a el Sargento Purpura, Murasaki se han perdido casi al mismo tiempo hace un buen rato y no han vuelto a aparecer * Dice seriamente el hombre pelirrojo.

– ¡No puede ser General Silver, pero si tenían un diminuto dispositivo conectado a sus cuerpos para estar ligado a sus pulsos, eso solo quiere decir que los 5 han muerto! * Dice molesto y sorprendido un hombre también algo alto y musculoso con el cabello de color azul violeta parado aparentando los 46 años, viste un jersey verde con un pañuelo rojo en su cuello más grande que el del hombre pelirrojo, es quien fuera en el pasado conocido como General White, pero ahora siendo el Comandante White, líder absoluto de los miembros restantes activos de la Patrulla Roja, el mismo estaba sentado en su asiento de mando.

–Desgraciadamente así es, seguramente los mató alguien en esa academia de magia * Dice el General Silver serio.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=ATWVGvnDwS8 }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=m5m6FSpRRHQ }**

–Se supone que esa tal Greyworth ni el supuesto chico muy poderoso que estaban allí no se encontraban, ¿acaso alguna profesora con grandes poderes lo eliminó a Murasaki junto a sus hermanos? * Dice molesto y serio el Comandante White.

–Esto sí que complica las cosas padre, Murasaki junto a sus hermanos eran de nuestros mejores hombres, su perdida reduce nuestras fuerzas que de por sí están notablemente disminuidas * Dice relajada una mujer joven parada al lado del Comandante cuya apariencia consiste en una joven de 20 años, piel blanca, ojos azules con cabello violeta, guantes y botas rojas, tiene una franela verde con el logotipo de la Patruya Roja, y unos pantalones naranjas con correa roja.

–Así es Violet, tendremos que pensar en una mejor forma de secuestrar a esas alumnas, una donde los profesores ni su Directora no puedan protegerlas * Dice serio el General White.

–Además con las reparaciones que hice a ciertas maquinas creo que dichas alumnas novatas no podrán con su tal magia elemental * Dice sonriendo la misma científica con anteojos que le puso las partes cibernéticas a Tao Pai Pai y ayudó a curarlo a cambio del dinero que le dio Rubia, el cual invirtió en los repuestos para reparar algunas máquinas poderosas como El Sargento Metalic, Un robot igual a que utilizó el Comandante Black en su pelea final contra Goku, también pudo utilizar al Robot Pirata que atacó a Goku, Bulma y Krilin en la cueva pirata ya que otros soldados habían recogido las partes de ese robot para aprovecharlo, y cayeron dichas partes en poder de la científica para reconstruir ese robot que a pesar de no ser una creación de la patrulla roja, era un poderoso robot que le causó problemas a Goku.

Además de eso tenían una monstruosidad de la que el Doctor Maki Gero ordenó a la científica(su ayudante en ese momento) deshacerse de él, pero ella lo vio un desperdicio hacerlo, así que guardó su cápsula para un caso de emergencia, y pues armas de fuego y decenas de soldados sobrevivientes que lograron escapar de las autoridades a pesar de que el Rey Perro envió a perseguirlos por todos lados capturando a la mayor parte de aquellos que huyeron cuando se vieron vencidos por Goku.

Mientras otros fueron entregados por las aldeas donde Goku fue venciéndolos, y pues están los que hace años invadieron el imperio Ordesia hace años y fueron vencidos por los Números y Greyworth, todo esto los dejó muy reducidos aunque White sigue teniendo esperanzas de que el ejercito reviva como debe de ser y gane seguidores una vez que adquieran mucho dinero, de hecho su intención es una vez capturadas sus rehenes, pedirían una inmensa suma de rescate por ellas y teniendo en cuenta la valoración que tienen estas alumnas por el gobierno, el mismo no dudaría en dar sumas incontables de dinero por ellas, con el cual White podría traer más armas y hombres, además de que delincuentes comunes con sed de poder y sangre se les vayan uniendo tal como en el pasado lo hizo Red al fundar a la Patrulla Roja mezclando delincuentes, asesinos y militares frustrados que trabajaron en el ejercito del Rey Perro entre los que se encontraban el propio Red, White y Black que eran los veteranos allí.

–Tiene razón Doctora, estamos bien potenciados, sin embargo no podemos correr riesgos * Dice serio Silver.

–Exacto, debemos atacarlas en un momento donde ni la directora ni ninguna profesora se meta en el camino ¿pero en qué momento? * Dice serio 6 pensativo el Comandante White.

–Hay una oportunidad, en pocos meses realizaran un viaje hacia un lugar donde se hará un tal Torneo del Blade Dance, ese momento es perfecto ya que ellas viajarán en una gigantesca y colosal nave tipo crucero, y lo mejor es que ningún adulto irá con ellas * Dice con una sonrisa de malicia la científica.

– ¡Eso es perfecto, al mismo tiempo que aprovechamos ese tiempo para preparar adecuadamente el operativo y potenciarnos como corresponde, con eso ni ese tal joven prodigio del que hablan podrá detenernos! * Dice White sonriendo con malicia mientras fuma un cigarro.

–Sí, eso es lo adecuado, así sí tenemos una gran ventaja * Dice serio Silver.

–Solo espero que saquemos buen provecho de esto, gastamos bastante del dinero que le robé al Comandante White en todo esto y necesitamos mucho más * Dice relajada Violet.

–Recuerda que ese robo fue necesario ya que la Patrulla Roja se caía a pedazos por lo que todo ese billete iba a ser confiscado por la ley, obviamente me siento culpable por hacer eso con nuestro antiguo comandante Red, pero él ya no podía estar a cargo ni tampoco el segundo al mando Black, y como Blue murió, yo siendo el siguiente en la línea soy el adecuado * Dice serio White quien a pesar de ser malvado, respetaba tanto a Red como a Black quienes fueron sus superiores en la milicia, incluso desde antes cuando formaban los tres parte del ejercito del Rey Perro.

– ¡Pero olvidando eso, lograremos esta operación con éxito, que servirá para que La Patrulla Roja regrese a ganar el respeto mundial que merece, y en el futuro nos vengaremos tanto del Rey Perro como del maldito del simio ese llamado Goku! ¡Jajajajajaja! * Dice riendo a carcajadas con malicia White mientras Silver, su hija Violet, la científica como los soldados sonreían maliciosamente ante esto.

Al parecer La Patrulla Roja restante planea hacer de las suyas en estos lugares y sus víctimas serán los representantes de la Academia Espiritual Areishia, pero ¿Cómo reaccionarán al saber que allí se encuentra Goku? Y ¿Podrán las alumnas combatir contra estos militares terroristas?

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=m5m6FSpRRHQ }**

* * *

 **/Tiempo Después, Santo Reino Lugia, Ciudad de Alexandría/**

Goku junto a Milennia, Rinslet y Claire desayunaron juntos con Goku demostrando su feroz apetito como siempre mientras Milennia lo miraba sonriente generando celos en Claire y Rinslet, luego de eso Goku junto a Claire y Rinslet pasaron el día deleitándose con las maravillas de la ciudad ya que en la noche tendrían que marchar de vuelta, esto ayudó a que principalmente Rinslet se sintiera mejor al pasar tiempo con Goku, y después de un día divertido ya era tiempo de que se fueran de la ciudad y regresaran a los Territorios de Laurentfrost para luego volver finalmente a la Academia.

Y así pasó el tiempo hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de volver, Goku, Rinslet y Claire estaban listos para volver.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=YPD1tWhRtQk }**

–Gracias por su hospitalidad * Dijeron inclinándose cortésmente Claire y Rinslet.

– ¡Sí, Gracias, fue divertido estar aquí! * Dice Goku alegre.

–¡No hay porque agradecer, también agradecemos que hayan accedido a venir y que pudiéramos conocernos personalmente, me gustaría que se quedaran más tiempo, pero sé que tienen cosas que hacer como volver a su academia y prepararse el tiempo que queda para el Gran Festival del Blade Dance! * Dice alegre Milennia, en el lugar también estaban Erza, Luminaris junto a Xenovia y Kagome.

–Ustedes demostraron que están a la altura de competir en el Blade Dance, pero pueden seguir creciendo aún más * Dice Erza con una sonrisa de determinación asintiendo los 3 del Equipo Scarlet.

–Son Goku, la próxima vez que luchemos te haré las cosas más difíciles * Dice seriamente Luminaris.

–Me emociona oír eso * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de emoción por una futura pelea.

–Claire Rouge, la próxima vez tu espíritu no te salvará y te venceré * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Xenovia.

–No te creas, la próxima vez no habrá empates, te ganaré sin que Scarlet use su verdadera forma * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Espero que nos volvamos a enfrentar * Dice Kagome alegre mirando a Rinslet.

–Mejoraré y no cederé la próxima vez * Dice con determinación Rinslet asintiendo Kagome, luego para molestia de Claire y Rinslet, Milennia da un último abrazo a Goku.

–Onii-chan, por favor no digas nada de lo que viste anoche* Dice Milennia en voz baja hablándole al oído.

–Está bien * Dice Goku asintiendo en voz baja y luego de soltarlo Milennia los tres se subieron en la carroza para partir.

– ¡Adiós! * Dicen los tres miembros del equipo Scarlet al mismo tiempo mientras los del Santo Reino de Lugia también se despiden finalmente abandonando este bello reino en la carroza en espera de una revancha ya en el propio Blade Dance en caso de que les toque la oportunidad de enfrentarse.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=YPD1tWhRtQk }**

–"Fue divertido tenerte aquí Goku onii-chan, espero que mi maestra haga todo lo posible en el futuro para que vuelvas aquí, aunque gracias a ti conseguiremos algo muy útil para nuestros objetivos" * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa en su mente Milennia, al mismo tiempo que Alexandros miraba la despedida de Goku a través de una bola de cristal.

–Son Goku, no cabe duda de que me agradas mucho, más de lo que pensé que me agradarías, quisiera que de alguna forma vuelvas aquí, pero esta vez para que te quedes y seas de mi propiedad para estar conmigo mientras creo mi nuevo mundo * Dice Alexandros sonriendo alegre para sí misma demostrando que Goku no solo le agradó, sino incluso en demasía lo que nos hace preguntarnos qué otra cosa tendrá pensado para él en el futuro.

Más Tarde en la Madrugada Goku junto a Rinslet y Claire lograron llegar a los territorios Laurentfrost yendo todos a dormir porque dentro de poco tendrían que ir para la Academia Espiritual Areishia.

* * *

 **/Al Día siguiente, Territorios de Laurentfrost/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=P4Eu0B5BNNs &t=2s }**

Goku estaba durmiendo en una habitación, pero en la misma estaban paradas dos hermosas jóvenes de baja estatura rubias de ojos esmeraldas, una era alegre, enérgica y risueña mientras la otra se mostraba más tímida, ambas eran como unas mini Rinslet, se trataba de las pequeñas Mireille y Judia Laurentfrost.

– ¡Onii-sama, por favor despierta Onii-sama! * Dice alegre Mireille, pero Goku sigue dormido mientras la dulce Mireille lo agita varias veces para despertarlo, pero este no cede provocando un tierno puchero en la joven rubia.

– ¡Por dios, Onii-sama dormilón! * Dice Mireille con un tierno puchero.

– ¡Ya entiendo, Onii-sama es un aprovechado, onii-sama busca que haga esto! * Dice alegre Mireille acercándose a la mejilla izquierda de Goku dándole un tierno beso pensando que eso lo avergonzaría y haría reaccionar, y efectivamente Goku empezó a despertar, pero no se sentía en lo absoluto avergonzado ni sonrojado, solo emitió un bostezo.

– ¡Buenos Días Onii-sama! * Dice Mireille alegre cerrando los ojos y haciendo una reverencia cortes levantando su falda inclinándose.

–B-Buenos Días Joven Son Goku * Dice tímidamente Judia también inclinándose cortésmente de la misma forma que su hermana menor.

– ¡Hola Mireille, y tú Judia, me alegra volver a verlas! * Dice alegre Goku.

– ¡A nosotras también! ¿Verdad Judia nee-sama? * Pregunta alegre Mireille.

–Eh, Sí * Dice tímidamente Judia.

– ¡Levántate para que podamos desayunar y luego jugar! * Dice alegre Mireille.

– ¡Sí! * Dice alegre Goku y así fueron a desayunar, y tal como ocurriera en el Santo Reino, o como siempre ocurre Goku comió bastante quedando satisfecho y pues fueron a jugar los tres de baja estatura mientras las demás se quedaban a hablar.

–Según las palabras de Judia sintió que un extraño poder la envolvía apoderándose de ella, y no era el de El Señor Elemental del Agua, y ese mismo poder fue el que la llevó a incrustarse en Zirnitta mientras descansaba, y provocó que este se convirtiera en una bestia descontrolada hambrienta de sangre y destrucción * Dijo seria la jefa de las maids, Natalia.

–Es extraño ¿No habrá sido culpa de ese espíritu de la oscuridad que luchó contra Goku? Recuerdo que le pasó lo mismo a el espíritu militar Glasya Labolas * Dijo seria Claire.

–No, yo fui testigo de ambos fenómenos, y ese poder no era el mismo que el de Restia, aunque era parecido parecía más siniestro, incluso hizo que Zirnitra se volviera más poderoso de lo que ya era * Dice seria Rinslet.

–Eso nos da a entender que hay alguien operando en las sombras, alguien con grandes poderes * Dice seria Natalia.

–Esto es serio, eso quiere decir que aparte de Restia o con quienes ella trabaje, tenemos a otro enemigo * Dice seria Claire.

–Tal vez después del Blade Dance podríamos enterarnos de muchas cosas * Dice seria Rinslet asintiendo Claire.

–Y hablando de eso, es una pena que no le fuera bien señorita * Dice Natalia seria.

–Sí, pero no debe sentirse mal señorita, no siempre se puede ganar * Dice sonriendo calmadamente Carol tratando de animarla.

–Lo sé, por eso debo hacerme más fuerte para estar preparada y no volver a perder de esa forma tan aplastante * Dice Rinslet seria.

–Entonces me ofrezco de ir con usted a la academia en vez de Carol para de paso entrenarla lo que queda del Blade Dance * Dice con determinación Natalia sorprendiendo a Rinslet.

– ¡¿En serio podrías?! * Pregunta sorprendida Rinslet.

–Sí, solo le advierto que mi entrenamiento será duro, pero es la única forma que usted mejore lo suficiente como quiere, su estilo del arco y flecha no es fácil, y necesita un entrenamiento especial en ello, yo también soy experta en el uso de arcos y flechas por lo que puedo serle útil, además claro en la magia de hielo; Carol puede quedarse a cargo aquí en mi ausencia, hablaré con sus padres que seguro les gustará la idea * Dice Natalia sonriendo.

– ¡Gracias Natalia, Muchas Gracias! * Dice alegre y emocionada Rinslet, Claire y Carol también sonríen al haber encontrado Rinslet esperanzas de poder mejorar de cara al torneo, y pasó el día hasta que finalmente llegó la media tarde en que el Equipo Scarlet viajaría para retornar a la Academia Areishia, con el añadido de que Natalia los acompañaría en la carroza a dicho lugar.

– ¡Los vamos a extrañar, onii-sama, cuida de onee-sama y onee-sama, cuida de onii-sama! * Dice alegre Mireille asintiendo tanto Goku sonriente como una avergonzada con sonrojo Rinslet molestando a Claire.

–C-Cuídense, onee-sama y joven Son Goku, Gracias * Dice tímidamente Judia.

– ¡No hay de qué, espero que podamos vernos pronto de nuevo! * Dice alegre Goku.

–Claro que sí, ya que ellas estarán apoyándonos en el Blade Dance ¿verdad? * Pregunta sonriendo Rinslet.

–Así es * Dicen al mismo tiempo Mireille y Judia.

–Cuídense todas * Dice Natalia con determinación asintiendo todas las de allí.

– ¡Gracias por todo! * Dicen al mismo tiempo Goku Rinslet y Claire mientras mutuamente se despiden con los Laurentfros que quedaron allí y Carol marchando a la carrosa de vuelta hacia la Academia.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=P4Eu0B5BNNs &t=2s }**

Al mismo tiempo que ellos viajaban, Fianna junto a Greywort habían retornado a la misma.

* * *

 **/Academia Espiritual Areishia/**

Greyworth y Fianna llegaron casi al mismo tiempo por lo que se saludaron mientras iban entrando a la academia.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=uiEuSAE1GfE &list=PLJbbRWv0WHn-HNiqt-yvM8CdcJVB1MHPg&index=13 }**

– ¿Cómo está princesa? * Pregunta sería Greyworth.

–Pues, algo mejor supongo * Dice triste Fianna.

–Siento mucho no solo que tengas que pasar por esto, sino por todo lo que pasaste antes * Dice seria Greywort.

–No se preocupe, aunque debo decir que todo fue duro, pero bueno, al menos mi padre está mejor ahora * Dice Fianna sonriendo triste.

– ¿Pudiste conversar algo con él al menos esta vez? * Pregunta Greyworth seria.

–No mucho, mi padre es de muy pocas palabas conmigo * Dice seria Fianna.

–Quizás, aunque supongo que por el momento no quería hablar con nadie, quizás debas intentar arreglar las cosas con él y demostrarle como te trató tu hermano de paso en ese momento * Dice seria Greyworth.

– ¿Usted lo sabía? * Pregunta Freya algo sorprendida.

–Sí, sé de la naturaleza corruptiva que tenía Arneus, y perdóname que te lo diga, pero no entiendo como alguien de tanta experiencia como tu padre no pudo notar dicha naturaleza * Dice seria Greyworth.

–Bueno, la verdad mi hermano lo tenía ciego aparentando frente a él lo que no era * Dice Fianna seria y molesta.

– ¿Cuándo empezó tu hermano a actuar así? * Pregunta Greyworth curiosa.

–Fue cuando todos empezaban a hablar de mi potencial como futura sucesora del imperio por sobre él y mi hermana mayor, desde ese momento empezó a odiarme a muerte * Dice seria Fianna.

– ¿Y cómo era antes de eso? * Pregunta Greyworth curiosa y Fianna se quedó pensativa.

–Era distinto, jugamos los tres juntos bastante, él soñaba con ser emperador y ser un héroe como papá, pero de un día para otro a penas se enteró de eso cambió completamente no importarle ser un héroe, sino solo tener poder, no le importaba su familia, y empezó a odiarme haciendo todo lo posible para hacerme quedar mal con los demás y maltratándome cada vez que podía * Dice seria y triste Freya.

– ¿Nunca has pensado que alguien le pudo haber lavado el cerebro desde niño para actuar así, digamos un traidor dentro del imperio? * Preguntó seria Greyworth sorprendiendo a Fianna.

– ¿Un traidor? Pues no sé, quien ha sido su guarda espaldas toda su vida fue Dame Lechkir ¿no querrás decir qué? * Dice Fianna sorprendida siendo interrumpida por Greyworth.

–Obviamente mi intención no es manchar la memoria de nadie sin pruebas o testimonios contundentes, pero Dame Lechkir siempre tuvo una forma rara de ser, eso me lo dijeron algunos números * Dice seria y desconfiada Greyworth ya que Lechkir no era tan buena en disimular como Lurie.

–Pero es solo una suposición, veremos de que nos enteramos con el tiempo * Dice seria Greywoth.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=uiEuSAE1GfE &list=PLJbbRWv0WHn-HNiqt-yvM8CdcJVB1MHPg&index=13 }**

Y así al llegar ambas son recibidas por Freya quien las saludó y estas devolviéndole dicho saludo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=mj-ae4w9dRY }**

–Bueno, pues me alegra que estén aquí * Dice Freya sonriendo.

– ¿Cómo están tus heridas? * Pregunta sería Greyworth con respecto a la pelea que la profesora tuvo con Murasaki y sus hermanos.

–Descuide, ya están mejor, tengo vendajes debajo de este uniforme de maestra, pero como fueron solo superficiales seguramente en algunas semanas sanarán por completo * Dice sonriendo Freya.

–Ya veo, eso me da gusto, y lamento que pasaras por eso en mi ausencia * Dice seria Greyworth.

–Por favor, era algo que podía pasar tarde o temprano, sin embargo como le dije, eran fuertes y lucharon contra Goku en el pasado * Dijo seria Freya.

–Entiendo ¿y cómo están las que fueron heridas? * Pregunta seriamente Greyworth.

–Desgraciadamente aunque de las 4 que fueron heridas solo 2 no tienen heridas serias, pero no es el caso de las otras dos que tienen daños en la columna vertebral, no estarán aptas para competir en el Gran Torneo Festival del Blade Dance ya que el daño fue serio, y aunque Dame Lurie regresó a tiempo para tratarlas, solo evitó que quedaran lisiadas de por vida, pero no podrán restaurarse hasta dentro de 4 meses * Dice seria y algo triste Freya.

–Es una pena, trabajaron duro para llegar hasta allí y no podrán estar, ni modo tendrán que ser reemplazadas * Dice Greyworth seria.

–Les dije que igual sigan entrenando y trabajando, yo les buscaré algún reemplazo que tenga el mejor nivel posible para estar en el Blade Dance * Dice seria Freya.

–Está bien, después veremos cómo solucionar eso * Dice seria Greyworth.

–Princesa, creo que deberías ir a tu cuarto a acomodarte y de paso esperar a que tus compañeros del mismo lleguen * Dice sonriendo Greyworth asintiendo Fianna y yendo a la habitación que comparte con Claire y Goku.

–Por cierto, hay alguien que vino de visita * Dijo calmadamente Freya.

– ¿Quién? * Pregunta curiosa Greyworth.

–Pues yo * Dice Uranai Baba quien aparece al costado derecho de Greyworth.

–Hoh ¿Así que esta vez viniste tú misma vieja mañosa? Qué raro, cuando trajiste a Goku te apresuraste en largarte * Dice Greywortrh con una sonrisa pícara.

–Pues por este tipo de cosas es que no vengo a menudo mocosa rebelde * Dice con molestia Uranai Baba y ambas conocidas como Brujas se miraban con ojos centellantes cómicos generando una gota de sudor en Freya.

–"Esta directora sí que es experta en llevarse mal con todo aquel que sea conocida como bruja al igual que ella" * Dice algo incomoda Freya recordando la rivalidad que Greyworth desarrolló con Walburga.

– ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? ¿Buscas alguna forma de conseguir dinero? * Pregunta sería Greyworth.

–No, ahora estoy de descanso y aproveché para pasar por aquí y de paso ver cómo le va al joven que mandé aquí, hace tiempo que no lo veo por lo que vi esto como una oportunidad * Dice sonriendo a su estilo Uranai Baba( y si pregunta cuál es su estilo, pues tiene una sonrisa mañosa como las brujas de los cuentos, aunque ella siempre sonríe así incluso cuando no oculta nada, de hecho lo mismo pasa con Greyworth XD).

–Ya veo, pues pudiste solo preguntármelo telepáticamente * Dice relajada Greyworth.

–No, no es lo mismo que ver con mis propios ojos como son las cosas aquí, no es por desconfianza ni nada * Dice sonriendo Uranai Baba.

–Muy bien, pues Goku regresará en pocas horas, si te quedas unos días podrás ver de cómo ven a Goku aquí * Dice Greyworth sonriendo asintiendo Baba y pues las tres entraron a dentro para seguir hablando.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=mj-ae4w9dRY }**

* * *

 **/Horas Después/**

La carroza que traía a Goku, Natalia, Rinslet y Claire finalmente llega a la Academia bajándose los mismos y llegando.

–Por fin llegamos * Dice sonriendo Rinslet.

–Sí, ya echaba de menos este lugar, aunque no sea mi hogar * Dice sonriendo Goku.

–Te entiendo * Dice sonriendo Claire.

–Hace tiempo que no venía aquí, luce bien * Dice sonriendo Natalia.

–Bueno, Natalia y yo iremos a acomodarnos en mi habitación ¡Nos vemos mañana! * Dice Rinslet sonriendo despidiéndose al igual que Natalia.

– ¡Adiós, Buenas Noches! * Dijeron al mismo tiempo Goku y Claire yéndose así Rinslet con Natalia rumbo a la habitación de la Laurentfrost.

–Bueno, nosotros vayamos a nuestra habitación * Dice Claire relajada asintiendo Goku y fueron hacia la habitación, pero al abrir la puerta encontraron a Fianna sentada algo cabizbaja.

–Oh, veo que has vuelto * Dice Claire relajada y al escucharlo Fianna volteo de golpe.

– ¡Hola Fianna, me alegra encontrarte de vuelta! * Dice alegre Goku y Fianna al verlo se levantó corriendo a abrazarlo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=17rpm63gm-4 }**

– ¡Goku! * Dice entre lágrimas Fianna poniéndose a su altura y dándole un fuerte abrazo, Claire y Goku se sorprendieron ante esto ya que la misma lloraba mientras lo abrazaba, Fianna estuvo conteniendo su dolor todo este tiempo por lo que experimentó, pero al ver a la persona que amaba ya no pudo más.

– ¡¿Pero que tienes Fianna?! * Pregunta Goku preocupado por ella y así Fianna les cuenta sobre la muerte de su hermano mayor Arneus y de cómo este siempre fue cruel con ella dejando serios a todos allí.

–No sé qué decirte Fianna, pero pienso que no sabría decirte si alguien que te trató a sí siquiera merece llamarse tu hermano al nunca siquiera pedirte perdón por ello * Dice Goku molesto por como Arneus trató de forma despreciable a su hermana menor durante gran parte de su vida.

–Lo sé, a diferencia de la hermana de Claire de quien no sabemos por qué hizo lo que hizo y que de hecho nunca demostró odio hacia su hermana, Arneus me odió siempre, soy una idiota al llorar por su muerte y sentirme así, pero yo no podría desearle el mal a nadie, ni siquiera a él, y como me dijo el Ministro Conrad, en el fondo yo creía que algún día podría cambiar y ser el de antes * Dice triste y con lágrimas Arneus.

–Así es el sentimiento entre hermanos, es algo que no controlamos, sin embargo como dices, considero despreciable que él te haya tratado así por placer y odio * Dice Claire molesta.

–La verdad hasta ahora no me explico porque se volvió así de malvado de golpe, de pequeños al principio no era así, pero de alguna forma se entregó al mal, y el mal solo atrae más mal, es por eso que lo mataron * Dice Fianna triste.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=17rpm63gm-4 }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=h6hhAp11q6c }**

– ¿Pero cómo lo mataron? * Preguntó Claire seria y así Fianna empezó a relatarles cómo ocurrieron las cosas, pero hay algo que Claire notó perfectamente.

– ¡¿Espíritus demoniacos serpientes para distraer?! ¡Eso también pasó en la Academia cuando la invadieron esa Walburga, la Banda de Inzagi y Restia! * Dice sorprendida y en alerta Claire.

– ¡¿Creen que fue Restia quien lo hizo?! * Pregunta sorprendido Goku.

–No, según testimonios fue un hombre alto y flaco encapuchado, alguien pudo distinguir que era un anciano con largo bigote negro * Dice Fianna seria y esto si bien dejó confundida a Claire, Goku quedó en shock ya que solo una persona con esas características le vino en su mente.

–Creo saber quién fue, alguien que es un asesino, alto, anciano con bigote largo negro, solo conozco a una persona así que es muy fuerte * Dice serio Goku apretando los dientes.

– ¡¿Quién fue Goku?! * Pregunta Fianna seria.

–Se llama Tao Pai Pai, el que decía ser el Asesino Número Uno del Mundo * Dijo serio Goku dejando con un rostro de espanto tanto a Fianna como a Claire.

– ¡¿Es una broma, Tao Pai Pai aquí?! * Dice Claire en shock.

–Eso explicaría porque nadie lo pudo detener, incluso venció a dos Números de las cuales mató a una que era de las más fuertes * Dice seria Fianna.

– ¿Qué pasa? * Preguntó Claire confundida.

–Es muy probable que la persona que le dio a Tao Pai Pai el trabajo de matar a mi hermano es la misma persona que obliga a Goku a que no te revele nada sobre tu hermana Claire, lo cual nos dice que por estas pistas, Tao Pai Pai, Restia y esa persona están juntos en esto * Dice seria Fianna dejando con mayor sorpresa a Claire.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice Claire sorprendida.

–Seguramente en el Torneo comprenderemos muchas cosas puesto que esa persona y Restia estarán allí * Dice serio Goku.

–Tienes razón * Dice seria Claire.

–De cualquier forma Fianna, nosotros estamos contigo * Dice Goku con determinación.

–Así es * Dice Claire también con determinación.

–Gracias a los dos, no saben cuánto me ayuda, daré todo de mí en el Blade Dance * Dice Fianna feliz con leves lagrimas abrazándolos a ambos demostrando que su vínculo a pesar de las dificultades está fortalecido, y pues luego de eso se irían a dormir para empezar un nuevo día en la Academia.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=h6hhAp11q6c }**

* * *

 **/Al Día Siguiente en la Academia Espiritual Areishia/**

Pues tanto Goku como las de su equipo retomaron de vuelta sus actividades de clases, en el mismo Freya anunció de forma oficial la baja de Torneo de dos miembros de Equipo Cernunnos lo que hizo que casi todos sintieran lastima por las alumnas que pertenecen a otro salón, y pues tuvieron las clases hasta que tuvieron un receso y durante el mismo El Equipo Scarlet finalmente se reúne de nuevo, aunque sin sus respectivos espíritus.

–Es una lástima lo que les pasó al Equipo Cernunnos * Dice con lastima Fianna.

–Sí, trabajaron duro para llegar aquí y que les pase esto es triste * Dice también con lastima Claire.

–Dijeron que buscarían un par de reemplazos, espero que les sean adecuados * Dice seria Ellis también con lastima.

–Sí, yo también, de alguna forma podrán arreglarlo seguramente * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de determinación asintiendo con una sonrisa las 4 chicas de su equipo.

En eso Claire fue contándoles a Fianna y Ellis todo sobre su duelo amistoso contra el equipo Stah Loeve del Santo Reino de Lugia liderado por Luminaris donde a Rinslet le fue pésimo y Claire se salvó de la derrota por los pelos, mientras que Goku obtuvo la victoria.

–¡Yo ya lo había escuchado, la información de que Goku venció a la señorita Luminaris se esparció por todo estos lugares puesto que ella es la actual subcampeona, Goku realmente no dejas de causar impacto y por cierto me alegra que hayas regresado! * Dice sonriendo feliz Ellis.´

– ¡Sí mi querido Goku es el mejor! * Fianna exclama feliz apenando al saiyayin.

– ¡Gracias a ambas Jijiji! * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa.

–Sin embargo, pienso que las demás debemos entrenar duro y mejorar en el tiempo que queda para prepararnos, yo por mi parte entrenaré con Scarlet en su forma humana * Dice seriamente Claire.

–Yo lo haré con Natalia que vino conmigo * Dice con determinación Rinslet.

–Yo entrenaré también con mi espíritu Georgios para fortalecer mis barreras y esta vez lo haré más intensamente * Dice seria con determinación Fianna.

–Yo entrenaré con los caballeros Fahrengart más fuertes que mi abuelo enviará cada cierto tiempo, lo aprovecharé al máximo * Dice Ellis sonriendo con determinación.

– ¡Vaya chicas, ustedes sí que trabajarán duro para hacerse fuerte! * Dice Goku sonriendo alabando a las chicas de su equipo quienes se sonrojan por esto apenadas.

– ¡¿Y tú Goku que harás?! * Pregunta curiosa Ellis.

–Entrenaré duro como siempre, pero esta vez no me centraré solo en hacerme más fuerte, sino en controlar mi poder * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de determinación golpeando su pecho con su puño derecho.

–Bueno, eso suena bien supongo * Dice Claire relajada.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=4R-ePLftstE }**

–Sí, bastante, en cierta forma has madurado muchacho * Dice una voz anciana que se venía acercando y todos se sorprendieron a ver que era Uranai Baba flotando sobre su esfera.

– ¡¿Pero quién es ese duende?! * Pregunta Claire asustada.

– ¡Es Araña Baba! * Dice feliz Goku de verla después de mucho.

– ¡Mocoso tonto, no soy ninguna Araña, Soy Uranai Baba! * Dice Uranai Baba molesta cómicamente.

– ¡Lo olvide! ¡Jijiji! * Dice Goku sonriendo cómicamente.

– ¡¿Uranai Baba?! * Dicen sorprendidas las 4 doncellas miembros del equipo de Goku.

– ¿Mm? ¿Ustedes la conocen? * Pregunta Goku confundido.

– ¡Claro que sí, Uranai Baba es la adivina número uno del mundo, en distintos imperios de estas tierras han recurrido a ella incluyendo el Imperio Ordesia cuando necesitan encontrar algo entre otras cosas! * Dice Fianna sorprendida.

– ¡Sí, aunque no muchos llegaban a ver su apariencia ya que no se mostraba muchas veces en público, es la primera vez que la veo! * Dice sorprendida Rinslet.

– ¡Mi propio abuelo recurrió a ella, pero solo él la había visto! * Dice sorprendida Ellis

– ¡Ahora recuerdo Goku, ¿cuándo nos conocimos y hablaste de una tal Baba que te trajo aquí te referías a ella?! * Pregunta Claire sorprendida.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=4R-ePLftstE }**

–Pues sí, ella fue quien me trajo * Dice Goku relajado.

– ¡Este niño no tiene remedio y tú tampoco mocosa maleducada! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a confundirme con un duende?! *Dice Uranai Baba molesta cómicamente.

–Tampoco exagere en molestarse por eso señora * Dice Claire relajada molestando cómicamente a la anciana.

–Ufufu Es normal que te confundan con eso ya que en cierta forma lo pareces * Dice Greyworth sonriendo con picardía quien se acercó al lugar molestando a Uranai Baba.

– ¡Pues de cualquier forma me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo Baba! * Dice Goku alegre.

–Pues vine a ver como estabas y por lo que veo te ves bien, ya no te quejas de usar el uniforme de aquí por lo que pienso que te has acostumbrado a él * Dice Uranai Baba recordando como Goku se quejó al principio de usar dicho uniforme

– ¿Te quejaste de usar el uniforme? Ay Goku eres tan infantil * Dice Claire con burla mientras las demás se reían mientras Goku pone un puchero cómico de molestia.

– ¡Es que era muy molesto, aún lo es pero al menos como dijiste Baba me he acostumbrado más a él! * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Sí, y también pude notar como te admiran aquí por tus hazañas, aunque siendo sincera no me sorprende en lo absoluto siendo tú * Dice Uranai Baba sonriendo.

–Espero que ustedes se tomen en serio el entrenamiento que escuché que iban a hacer y no sean peso muerto para Goku, recuerden, no hay camino fácil para hacerse fuertes al menos si quieren lograrlo de la manera correcta, aunque no es que me importe que vendan sus almas al mal para ganar poder * Dice Uranai Baba con una sonrisa maliciosa molestando levemente a las 4 compañeras de Goku.

–Sí * Dijeron a regañadientes las 4.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=G77OKKTTmX4 &list=PL1-UlPayLAco6yu-yQH0DJ1oxj32cgr6l&index=7 }**

– ¿No crees que eres muy dura con ellas? * Pregunta sonriendo pícaramente Greyworth

–Al contrario, soy muy blanda, estas 4 doncellas acostumbradas a tenerlo todo nunca han pasado verdaderas dificultades * Dice Uranai Baba seriamente y este comentario molestó a las 4.

– ¡Oiga usted no sabe por lo que hemos pasado nosotras y se atreve a decirnos eso! * Dice molesta Rinslet.

– ¡Sí, no sabes nada de nosotras! * Dice molesta Claire.

– ¡Te puedo asegurar que pasamos cosas duras! * Dice molesta Ellis.

–Con todo respeto, pero no debería hablar sin saber nada * Dice molesta Fianna aunque menos alterada que las 3 tsunderes de carácter más fuerte.

– ¿Alguna vez pasaron hambre, alguna vez enfermaron y no tenían como curarse, alguna vez tuvieron que pelear solo para comer por lo que no tenían otra que hacerse fuertes? * Pregunta seriamente Uranai Baba y las 4 guardaron silencio ante esto.

–No pero…* Iba a decir Claire pero la anciana interrumpió.

–Yo, Greyworth, mi hermano y Goku pasamos por eso, seguramente tenían sus problemas emocionales, pero nosotros ni podíamos pensar en eso, empezamos de abajo, de muy abajo, sin embargo eso nos hizo fuertes, bueno yo no me hice fuerte físicamente, pero si me hice experta en la magia espectral, y pues Greyworth, mi hermano que es maestro de Goku y el propio Goku pasaron por eso, luchamos mucho por el simple hecho de vivir, claro que ni así no nos pasamos llorando por eso, al contrario, pusimos cara a eso intentando ver el lado positivo de las cosas * Dice Uranai Baba sorprendiendo a las 4 jóvenes de Equipo Scarlet, de hecho ellas recordaron que Goku les mencionó que se crió en un bosque.

–Lo que trato de hacerles entender es que hay gente que sufre peor que ustedes por lo que por respeto a ellos, deben darle una bofetada a las dificultades y usarlas para fortalecerse, usen todo eso para que incrementen sus habilidades de cara a ese dichoso torneo, esa es mi recomendación como veterana, ya que ustedes son muy jóvenes y tienen demasiado por delante * Dice Uranai Baba ahora sonriendo y las 4 finalmente pudieron entender las intenciones de la anciana.

– ¡Tiene razón, usaremos eso para crecer! * Dijo motivada Fianna.

– ¡Sí, ponernos a llorar no solucionará nada, debemos fortalecernos! * Dice Claire también motivada.

–Sentimos no entender sus intenciones * Dice Rinset disculpándose al igual que las tres.

– ¡Sí, debemos respetar las palabras de alguien con experiencia! * Dice Ellis y así las 4 se inclinan cortésmente con respeto.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=G77OKKTTmX4 &list=PL1-UlPayLAco6yu-yQH0DJ1oxj32cgr6l&index=7 }**

–No hay problema, solo usen todo para fortalecerse y pues sean grandes miembros del equipo de este pequeño * Dice Uranai Baba sonriendo asintiendo los 4.

–Bueno, me tengo que ir * Dice Uranai Baba sonriendo.

– ¿Ya te vas tan pronto? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

–Sí, es hora de que vuelva a mis obligaciones, y como pude verificar que estas bien, puedo irme tranquila de vuelta * Dice Uranai Baba.

– ¡Está bien, Gracias por todo! * Dice Goku alegre.

– ¡Sí, tus palabras nos han ayudado! * Dice Claire sonriendo

– ¡No hay problema, Adiós a Todos! * Dice Uranai Baba y todos se despiden de ella desapareciendo la misma con su magia para volver de nuevo a su hogar.

– ¡Muy bien, hagámonos fuertes en este tiempo! * Exclama Claire y todos sus compañeros vitorean por lo que a partir de mañana estaban decididas a hacerse fuertes, sin embargo de repente una especie de disparo de energía se dirigía hacia la cabeza de Goku, pero este con su puño izquierdo despejó la bala de luz fácilmente.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg &t=18s }**

– ¿Quién eres? * Pregunta Goku volteando con el ceño fruncido y ve que se trata de una figura encapuchada, su capucha era marrón, era de baja estatura, pero algo más alta que Est.

–Vaya, pudiste ver mi ataque, eres bueno en ese sentido, aunque me pregunto si no habrá sido solo suerte de principiante * Dice de forma arrogante la figura detrás de la capucha.

–No quiero escuchar algo así de una cobarde que ataca por la espalda * Dice Goku con una expresión seria en su rostro molestando a dicha persona por su comentario.

–Maldito, ¿te crees mucho no? Veamos si sigues con tanta suerte * Dice la figura apuntando una pistola plateada a Goku.

–Me pregunto si seguirás hablando de suerte cuando termines con el trasero plateado sea quien seas * Dice Goku preparándose en su pose de pelea clásica al estilo tortuga.

–"Esa voz me parece familiar" * Dice Ellis seria reconociendo la voz de la atacante.

En eso mientras se movía en distintas direcciones la encapuchada atacaba con sus balazos de luz que eran más rápidos que los normales, pero Goku a gran velocidad los despejaba con sus puños ,de repente sus dos manos empezaron a congelarse ya que entre esas balas vinieron unas congelantes.

–Te tengo * Dice la encapuchada, pero Goku no dejaba de sonreír desafiante.

– ¿Me tienes? ¡Pero si solo corres como una cucaracha, te voy a mostrar lo que es la verdadera velocidad! * Dice Goku desapareciendo de la vista de todos sorprendiendo a la encapuchada que no dejaba de moverse rápido, pero Goku apareció frente suyo sacándole la lengua y dándole una patada derecha con el empeine en todo el mentón para luego emitir un salto hasta llegar a la misma dando un giro como rueda y golpeándola en la frente con el talón derecho cayendo esta de espaldas fuertemente creando un cráter, pero cuando haría el esfuerzo de levantarse Goku cayó sentado sobre sus costillas haciendo esta una expresión cómica de dolor finalmente perdiendo el conocimiento al mismo tiempo que debido a los golpes, su rostro quedó al descubierto revelándose como una bella chica que aparenta los 15 años teniendo una estatura similar a la de Restia con ojos purpuras y cabello corto lacio negro, no se puede dar un adecuado vistazo de su cuerpo ya que aún lleva la capucha habiéndose solamente quitado la parte que le cubría la cabeza .

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg &t=18s }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack { watch?v=VnySwablf3o &t=18s }**

–Fiuuu Era bastante rápida, pero no tiene resistencia a los golpes como otros oponentes * Dice Goku

– ¡Increíble, a pesar de que ni nosotros podíamos ver la velocidad de esa chica, para Goku fue muy fácil alcanzarla y sobrepasarla! * Dice sorprendida Rinslet al igual que las demás ya que este oponente era muy rápido y escurridizo.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si es Dame Virrey Branford! ¡Una Número! * Grita Ellis sorprendida en shock dejando igual a las otras 4.

– ¡¿Una Numero?! ¡Eso quiere decir que Goku estará en problemas al golpear a alguien de ese grupo! * Dice Claire temerosa.

– ¿Numero? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Los Números son los principales soldados del imperio, o sea los caballeros imperiales más fuertes y Dame Virrey ocupa el puesto 9, pero golpear a un motivo de detención * Dice Ellis seria y preocupada.

–Ya veo, pero fue su culpa por atacarme así nada más, pensé que era un enemigo, de otro modo me hubiera contenido más * Dice Goku despreocupado a pesar de todo.

–No se preocupen, Virrey me informó que haría esto por lo que no podrán hacerte nada los del Imperio por eso, ella dijo que quería probar tu poder al ser reconocido como el más fuerte de los Blade Dancers de la Academia * Dice seria Greyworth.

–Así es, yo también sabía de eso puesto que ella es mi guardaespaldas * Dice sonriendo Lurie quien acaba llegar al lugar.

– ¡Dame Lurie! * Dice sorprendida Ellis.

– ¡Pues lo siento Jijiji! * Dice Goku sonriendo a su estilo rompiendo a la fuerza el hielo que envolvía sus brazos descongelandolos.

–No se preocupen, la voy a despertar con mi magia * Dice Lurie sonriendo y poniendo sus dos manos en la cabeza y abdomen de Virrey reanimándola del nocaut además de restaurarle la mayor parte de sus heridas al no ser la gran cosa, la misma se levantó mirando a Goku molesta.

– ¿Ya estás mejor Virrey? * Pregunta sonriendo calmadamente Lurie.

–Sí, lo estoy * Dice seria y molesta Virrey.

– ¿Dame Virrey, porque atacó a Goku de esa manera, acaso según usted él cometió un crimen? * Pregunta preocupada Ellis.

–No, no es nada de eso, solo quería conocer las habilidades de quien fuera considerado el más fuerte de la Academia, pensé que eran puras exageraciones de gente que hablaba sin pensar y que acabaría decepcionada, pero solo acabé por comprobar que no eran exageraciones y que está justificado lo que se habla de él * Dice Virrey seria y molesta alabando a Goku a regañadientes.

–Pues si querías pelear me lo hubieras dicho de frente, pensé que eras el enemigo, por eso te golpeé fuerte * Dice Goku relajado.

– ¡No seas engreído, lo he decidido, no iba a entrar al Blade Dance porque no me gusta el trabajo en equipo, pero cambié de parecer, entraré! * Dice con determinación Virrey sorprendiendo a la mayoría allí.

–Ya veo, pues aunque seas de la organización Umbra y miembro de los Números, apenas tienes 15, eres joven por lo que es totalmente valido que ingreses * Dice Greyworth sonriendo

– ¿Pero cómo lo hará si las clasificatorias acabaron? ¿O acaso ella ocupará uno de los cupos que dejaron las dos del Equipo Cernunnos? * Preguntó curiosa Ellis.

–No seas ingenua, yo no estoy calificada como ustedes, además, las elementalistas jóvenes del imperio no se reducen a esta academia, yo soy un ejemplo de ello, hay más elementalistas disponibles, además de que si un Número se decide a participar puede armar su propio equipo siempre y cuando no incluya a nadie de la Academia Espiritual Areishia * Dice seria Virrey.

– ¿Pero porque quieres participar en ese evento? * Pregunta curiosa Lurie.

–Para vencerlo a él y a otro oponente * Dice Virrey seria señalando a Goku.

– ¿A quién otro? * Pregunta curiosa Ellis.

–Eso me lo guardo para mí * Dice Virrey seria molestando algo a Ellis su actitud.

–De cualquier forma pelearé contra ti las veces que quieras, eres muy rápida, sé que nadie aquí hubiera podido con tu velocidad a excepción mía, pero debes aprender a resistir los golpes, porque hay veces que puede tocarte un enemigo más poderoso que tú y no debes resignarte a darte por vencida por eso * Dice Goku seriamente aconsejando sabiamente a Virrey.

–Un alumno de la academia aconsejándome a mí una Número ¡Kuh! * Dice Virrey molesta dándose la vuelta y retirándose hacia el interior de la Academia.

– ¡Deberías valorar más lo que él dice ya que aunque sea más joven que tú y no tenga ningún cargo importante, tiene más experiencia en batallas de lo que te imaginas! * Dice Claire molesta por la arrogancia de Virrey, pero esta abriría los ojos ampliamente recordando las palabras de Tao Pai Pai que decían que ella no estaba preparada para el mundo de los adultos, pero que Goku sí por lo que miró intimidantemente a Claire quien se asustó por eso ya que no era buena idea provocar a una Número para que luego la pequeña se calmara.

–No se preocupen, no voy a presentar cargos a Son Goku por golpearme ya que eso fue mi culpa, pero en el Blade Dance nos volveremos a ver * Dice seriamente Virrey alejándose hacia dentro de la Academia.

 **Fin de Soundtrack { watch?v=VnySwablf3o &t=18s }**

–Discúlpenla por favor, es que ella siempre ha sido así de orgullosa, trabajó duro para hacerse fuerte además de lograr ser vista como una prodigio y parece que la derrota del asesino del príncipe Arneus le afectó bastante para peor * Dice Dame Lurie con algo de lastima.

–Entiendo, y por lo visto quiso desquitarse ridiculizando al más fuerte de la academia, pero le salió mal su plan * Dijo Rinset también con cierta satisfacción de que Goku haya bajado de las nubes a la Número.

–Fiuuu, creo que Virrey no creó muy buena impresión aquí * Dice con algo de pereza Greyworth.

–Hablaré con ella sobre eso más tarde * Dice sonriendo Lurie.

–Bueno creo que lo mejor es que vuelvan a clases * Dice seria Greyworth asintiendo los del equipo Scarlet volviendo a sus clases.

* * *

 **/Tiempo Después Concluidas las Clases/**

Antes de irse Goku, Freya le pidió un minuto para hablar con él a solas a lo cuál él accedió contándole todo sobre su pelea con los ninjas púrpuras sorprendiendo a Goku.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El Ninja Púrpura y sus hermanos estuvieron aquí y tú los destruiste?! * Preguntó sorprendido Goku.

–Así es, no me dejaron otro remedio por lo que los aniquilé a todos, su líder aseguró conocerte y por tu respuesta veo que es así * Dice Freya seria y Goku le contó de la vez que peleó contra ellos en la Torre Musculo de la Patrulla Roja.

– ¿Con que esos tipos pertenecían a esa infame organización? Eso quiere decir que los mismos estuvieron detrás de este intento de secuestro * Dice seria Freya.

–No lo sé, yo los vencí hace tiempo, pero puede que no aprendieron la lección * Dice Goku serio.

–Hay villanos que nunca aprenden * Dice seria Freya.

–Bueno de cualquier forma me alegra que hayas ganado, eres fuerte * Dice sonriendo Goku.

–Gracias, puedes retirarte * Dice Freya sonriendo asintiendo Goku despidiéndose y retirándose.

Freya por su parte salió después de su salón cuando vio a Lurie marchándose hacia afuera del edificio de la Academia, sin embargo esta volteó a mirar a Freya y por un fragmento de segundo mostró su instinto asesino para luego simplemente sonreírle y voltearse de nuevo mientras se iba del lugar, Freya tuvo sudor en su frente ante esto.

–"Definitivamente algo me dice que ella es claramente una amenaza mucho muy superior a esos Ninjas Púrpuras" * Dice con seriedad en su mente Freya.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=PDTyvs5MAFg }**

Y así pasaron los meses con tanto el Equipo Scarlet como el resto de los equipos entrenando muy duro, Claire por su parte entrenada muy duro tanto en la magia de fuego con en intentar aumentar su habilidad de evasión con Scarlet Valkyrie, era un entrenamiento nunca antes hecho por ella quien de hecho le pidió encarecidamente que lo hiciera advirtiéndole Scarlet que sería muy duro, pero Claire dijo que era necesario ya que no hay caminos cortos para hacerse fuerte, tal como se lo enseñó Goku aceptando Scarlet y haciéndole entrenar duramente siendo esta ahora más su maestra que su sirviente, por su parte Georgios entrenaba con Fianna para que esta aprendiera a hacer barreras resistentes golpeando la misma con su gran espada y su escudo derribándola varias veces, pero Fianna sabía que no podía quedarse atrás y que debía ser útil a su equipo por lo que debe potenciar sus virtudes.

Por su parte Rinslet practicaba la puntería de sus flechas para hacer algunas maniobras con ellas, al mismo tiempo que al igual que Claire también intentaba mejorar su habilidad de evasión para esquivar proyectiles, aunque no practicaba en principio con su waffe, sino con arcos comunes, Natalia la instruía de forma estricta no permitiéndole descansar mucho ya que eso de hecho le pidió la propia Rinslet, que olvidara que era su maid, sino su maestra ahora, Ellis por su parte como en los viejos tiempos con su hermana era varias veces derribada por las caballeros Fahrengart, entre las cuales había una Número quien le daba un entrenamiento más estricto que el que le daba Velsaria, aunque no la insultaba ni nada, solo la golpeaba en los combates de entrenamiento y la instaba a que se levantara al igual que las demás, sin embargo la diferencia es que Ellis ahora tiene una fortaleza mental mucho más grande para soportar eso, las 4 de hecho obtuvieron dicha fortaleza todo gracias a Goku, gracias a él pueden soportar dichos entrenamientos rigurosos a pesar de las heridas y el agotamiento que puedan tener.

Y hablando del saiyayin, se le veía agotado con su uniforme de la escuela tortuga y varios cráteres a su alrededor, al parecer se está sometiendo a sí mismo a un entrenamiento distinto al que ha estado realizando en estos dos años antes de venir a la Academia, lo hace teniendo en cuenta las derrotas que ha tenido contra la encapuchada que él no sabe que es Iseria Seaward, su derrota contra Krebsklum y sabiendo que Rubia puede que incluso sea más poderosa que Restia, otra gran rival que ha enfrentado con quien pasó serias dificultades también en su lucha y que podría tocar enfrentar en el Blade Dance al igual que Krebsklum y Rubia.

Al mismo tiempo tanto el Equipo Cernunnos incompleto como el Equipo Wyrvern entrenaban duro para no quedarse atrás del Equipo Scarlet, al mismo en Dracunia, Leonora Lancaster luchaba con poderosos Dragones en el territorio donde la envió Bahamut, en el Santo Reino de Lugia también todas entrenaban duro, en especial Luminaris quien entrenaba el manejo de espada con Erza quien era muy dura, pero no había de otra para Luminaris quien al verse vencida por Goku ha entendido que aún debe crecer bastante, en Teocracia Alphas todos los del Equipo Inferno también trabajaba bastante duro, Kamito entrenaba a Muir, Sjora, Velsaria y Lily en el cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque con Velsaria incluso tenía combates donde esta usaba su waffe mientras Kamito portaba a la espada Vorpal que es la forma waffe de Restia derrotándola varias veces, aunque esta con una fuerte voluntad recuperada no le importaba eso, solo quería seguir creciendo para no quedar mal ante su hermana y ante Goku.

Por otro lado mientras otros miembros del Equipo Inferno lo hacían a parte de ellos, como Tao Pai Pai lanzaba distintos tipos de golpes destruyendo duras rocas, incluso lanzando Dodompas que el mismo corría para atraparlos y despejarlos, al mismo tiempo que un gran terreno se veía completamente en llamas y con varios cráteres, y quien lo hizo era Rubia quien se rodeaba de una poderosa aura roja dorada llameante, incluso sus propios ojos ardían en llamas demostrando el gran poder que posee.

Fue de esta forma que todos los participantes entrenaban extremadamente duro para estar preparados para el Gran Torneo Festival del Blade Dance dando todo de sí, pasando así 2 meses y unas cuantas semanas.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=PDTyvs5MAFg }**

* * *

 **/2 Meses y varias Semanas después a 3 Días del Gran Torneo Festival del Blade Dance, Academia Espiritual Areishia/**

Finalmente los meses pasaron y el Blade Dance está cerca de empezar, de hecho mañana tanto Goku como su equipo y el resto de los equipos clasificados de la Academia empezarían su viaje en una gran nave colosal que los llevaría al lugar donde comenzaría en Blade Dance, Goku había venido algo tarde de su entrenamiento y decidió usar la bañera, por su parte tanto Claire como Fianna dormían plácidamente, Goku estaba pensativo en la bañera que era grande y nada pequeña, él estaba desnudo allí sentado relajándose.

–"Creo que he podido mejorar un poco, aunque no siento que me haya hecho demasiado fuerte, pero después de todo como diría mi maestro, no todo se basa en fuerza y poder, a veces creo que debemos mejorar en otros aspectos, bueno al menos eso me dijo el maestro Roshi cuando yo me sentía muy fuerte después de entrenar con él, sin embargo uno nunca puede con formarse" * Dice Goku sonriendo emocionado levantando su puño derecho.

–"He podido desarrollar una sola nueva técnica en estos meses, y aún no puedo controlarla bien, si hubiera tenido más tiempo la hubiera dominado por completo, no quedará más remedio que aplicarla en plena batalla" * Dice Goku sonriendo de emoción y bajando dicha mano derecha, pero al hacerlo hizo contacto con algo esponjoso y suave debajo del agua confundiéndolo.

– ¿Mm, y esto que es? Es algo grande, redondo y suave, se me hace familiar esta sensación * Dice Goku acariciando dicho objeto.

– ¡Nn! * Se escuchó una especie de gemido femenino confundiendo más a Goku.

– ¿Qué fue ese sonido, acaso fue esta cosa? * Dijo Goku confundido ahora apretando dicho objeto esponjoso y suave.

– ¡Meooooow! * Se escuchó ahora un gemido e incluso un grito de excitación, pero esto asustó a Goku.

– ¡Esta cosa está viva, se movió! * Dijo Goku asustado e iba a alejarse, pero una especie de cola roja que parecía de fuego por la forma del pelaje envolvió su mano derecha como atrapándolo para no dejarlo ir.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dice sorprendido Goku.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=DvC3qGdDyYg }**

– ¡Espere, no se asuste ni grite amo, soy yo Scarlet Valkyrie Ortlinde! * Dice una voz femenina preocupada y Goku vio que finalmente del agua salió una hermosa chica mojada desnuda que le estaba dando la espalda a Goku, su cuerpo era grácil y esbelto como todo un animal, con pechos ligeramente abultados, su cabello color escarlata tenía longitud hasta sus hombros, tenía adorables orejas de gato en su cabeza con el mismo color que su cola las cuales al igual que su cola aparentaban ser de un pelaje suave como la seda, la misma hacía un intento de cubrir sus pechos con una sola mano.

Pero lo más resaltante de su cuerpo era sus muy bien formados glúteos sensuales, parte de su anatomía que ahora al estar de espaldas está prácticamente cerca de los ojos de Goku quien puede darle un buen vistazo de cerca al estar está de pie quien al ser de la misma estatura que Claire lo supera bastante en estatura, y es justamente ese lugar donde Goku estaba tocando y que la hizo gemir, curiosamente no hacía ningún intento en ocultar esta parte de su anatomía que es la más sensual que posee al igual que su ama Claire.

–Amo, si sigue mirándome allí de esa forma hará que me avergüence y me hará pensar que quiere llegar a algo conmigo * Dice sonrojada Scarlet aunque sin mostrar mucha emoción ya que efectivamente Goku miraba concentrado la bella parte trasera de Scarlet.

–Perdón, es que ahora que noto es ahí donde estaba tocando y hace tiempo cuando conocí a Claire, y toque esa parte ella quiso matarme ¿Tú estás enfadada por tocarte ahí? * Dice Goku algo nervioso cómicamente pensado que Scarlet al ser parecida a Claire tendría el mismo carácter explosivo de su ama, pero la respuesta de Scarlet fue muy distinta.

–No se preocupe, no me enojaría con usted, además dudo que a mi ama le disguste que usted la toque allí a estas alturas * Dice Scarlet sin emoción aun teniendo atrapado la mano de Goku en su cola.

– ¿A Claire le gusta que la toque? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Sí, al ser su espíritu yo puedo ver su corazón y mente, ella disfruta mucho que usted la toque en los lugares donde dice que no se le debe tocar a una mujer sin su consentimiento, pero en el fondo ella se lo da a usted * Dice sin emoción Scarlet.

–Ya veo, aunque me parece curioso * Dice Goku confundido.

– ¿Amo podría sentarse de vuelta en el agua? Es que quisiera hablar con usted aprovechando que esta aquí * Dice Scarlet sin emoción soltando la mano de Goku que sujetaba con su cola.

–Está bien * Dice Goku sentándose en la bañera, pero sorpresivamente Scarlet estando de espaldas a él se sentó sobre la entrepierna del saiyayin presionando sus glúteos en ella.

– ¿Por qué te sientas aquí? * Dice Goku confundido aunque sintiéndose raro.

–Solo pensé que le gustaría al haberme mirado tanto tiempo allí o incluso tocarme en esa zona, es para que se sienta más cómodo * Dice Scarlet sin emoción pero con sonrojo pegando su espalda con el pecho de Goku.

–Bueno. Supongo, oye no deberías decirme amo o maestro, deberías llamarme al igual que Est solo Goku * Dice Goku aun confundido.

–No quiero, le tengo demasiado respeto a usted para llamarlo así * Dice sin emoción y sonrojada Scarlet.

–Pero * Iba a decir algo más Goku, pero Scarlet le puso el dedo índice de su mano derecha tapándole su boca.

–Por favor no insista * Dice Scarlet con una mirada sin emoción, pero intimidando cómicamente a Goku.

–Está bien, como quieras * Dice Goku algo nervioso después de que Scarlet quitara su dedo de la boca del pequeño.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=DvC3qGdDyYg }**

–"¡Ella en el fondo puede tener un carácter como Claire!" * Dice Goku nervioso en su mente.

–Bueno, solo quería hablar contigo un poco sobre mi ama * Dice seria Scarlet.

– ¿De Claire, como le ha ido con su entrenamiento contigo? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

–Está bien, en este tiempo que la entrené ha mejorado bastante, pero es su corazón lo que es preocupante * Dice Scarlet seria sin emoción.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? * Pregunta Goku serio a lo que curiosamente Scarlet sujeta la cola peluda de Goku acariciándola con la mano derecha pareciéndole un divertido juguete gatuno.

–Al parecer le preocupa que en ese torneo se enterará de algo que no le gustará sobre su hermana, ya que tú le dijiste que allí se encuentra la persona que sabe sobre ella * Dice Scarlet seria sin emoción y preocupada.

–Sí, eso le dije, y pues es como ella dice, lo que va a enterarse seguramente puede que no le guste demasiado, sobre esa persona fuerte, y su hermana * Dice Goku serio.

–Ya veo, por eso quería pedirte un favor amo * Dice Scarlet con ojos tristes ahora volteándose a medias poniendo su mano izquierda en la mejilla derecha de Goku.

– ¿Y qué es? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Cuida y vela por ella a pesar de todo, aunque no lo parezca es muy susceptible, y si se enterara de algo grave no sé cómo podría afectarla por favor, usted es un sostén muy importante para ella, no la abandones * Dice triste Scarlet mirando con sus hermosos ojos rojos y grandes a Goku quien sonríe.

–No es necesario eso, yo prometí cuidar de ella a toda costa, la protegeré con mi vida * Dice Goku sonriendo con determinación.

–Gracias, al mismo tiempo yo te apoyaré amo, ya que al ser el amo de mi ama también eres mi amo y yo soy tuya * Dice Scarlet sonrojada y sonriendo como pocas veces lo hace en esta forma.

– ¿Qué, yo soy el amo de Clai…? * Iba a decir Goku, pero la interrumpido por un sorpresivo beso en los labios de parte de Scarlet Valkyrie quien mantuvo el beso con los ojos cerrados por unos cuantos segundos hasta que dejó de hacerlo apartándose un poco de Goku.

– ¿Y eso que fue? * Preguntó sorprendido Goku.

–Solo un detalle para indicar que soy tuya aunque tú no quieras verlo así, aun así creo que a mi ama no le gustará mucho enterarse de que hice esto * Dice Scarlet Valkyrie levantándose de la bañera.

–Nos vemos mañana * Dice Scarlet sin emoción tirándole un beso a Goku y este queda confundido.

– ¡Está bien, Adiós! * Dice Goku sonriendo por lo que Scarlet se fue a descansar.

–Ella también tiene un gran poder como Restia y Est * Dice Goku emocionado y luego de un tiempo él también se salió para ir a descansar ya que mañana iniciarán su viaje.

* * *

 **/Mientras Tanto, Dracunia, Salón del Trono de Dracunia/**

Se encontraba la silueta de una entidad gigantesca en el trono detrás de una cortina grande colgando abajo del techo , esa silueta lucía como la de un monstruo, eran visibles dos gigantescos cuernos curvados, seis brazos que terminaban en garras de curvas, alas brutalmente enormes, era el avatar falso de la Reina Dragón Bahamut que detrás de esa ilusión era una belleza angelical con dos hermosos cuernos, piel más blanca que una perla, delgados brazos y piernas tan delicados como una muñeca teniendo dos hermosos cuernos en su cabeza con ojos carmesí con encanto seductor y un cabello largo hasta la cintura, ligeramente fosforescente de color lapislázuli, la misma estaba rodeada de varias ramas retorciéndose que la mantenían atrapada estando completamente desnuda con un físico similar al de Restia, esta era su verdadera forma detrás del avatar ilusorio por donde hablaba generalmente con quienes hablaba allí.

Y frente a Bahamut se encontraba una muy hermosa joven que aparentaba entre los 15 y 16 años, tiene un cabello negro brillante que llega hasta los hombros destacando por tener un físico envidiable con piernas en buena forma, buenas caderas y grandes senos comparables a los de Fianna y Ellis, sus hermosos ojos son de color negros y grandes, viste un uniforme negro azulado con mangas largas y cuello dejando al descubierto sus hombros, una falda que llega solo hasta sus muslos exhibiendo sus sensuales piernas cubiertas por pantimedias y teniendo unas largas botas marrones, sobre su cabeza lleva una especie de pequeña boina blanca que no alcanza a cubrirle toda su cabeza, teniéndola de un lado hacia la izquierda, y en su espalda con una cinta marrón lleva atada una gran y hermosa espada azul brillante como el cielo, se trata de la blade dancer número uno del Imperio de Dracunia, Leonora Lancaster quien es la líder del único equipo que competirá en el Gran Torneo Festival del Blade Dance representando a este imperio llamado Caballeros del Imperio Dracunia.

Sin embargo parte de toda esa ropa la tiene rota teniendo algunas heridas, pero nada serio, sin embargo tenía una mirada de determinación en su rostro

–Lo has logrado Leonora * Dice en voz alta monstruosa Bahamut desde su avatar.

–Si su majestad, he culminado mi estadía en el Bosque de los Dragones Demoniacos, y vencí a los más dragones poderosos * Dice Leonora seriamente.

–Eso pude comprobarlo desde aquí ya que estuve observándote, te has bastante más poderosa, de eso no cabe duda * Dice en voz alta monstruosa desde su avatar Bahamut a lo que Leonora se rodeó de una poderosa aura azul al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban en un intenso rojo carmesí ahora habiendo cambiado de color debido a que hierve su sangre dragón.

–Sí, ahora me siento muy segura, he obtenido un gran poder, el poder para aplastar al infame Son Goku, lo dije, no permitiré que alguien como él manche el buen nombre del Blade Dance, por eso personalmente lo eliminaré del Festival * Dice Leonora apretando su puño derecho.

–Ciertamente has obtenido un poder extraordinario, pero no te confíes, Son Goku tiene lo suyo, y si quieres aplastarlo como dices debes tomar las precauciones al luchar, en especial porque él es de esos que es impredecible * Dice Bahamut con so voz monstruosa falsa.

–Lo sé, pero descuide, no dejaré que él siquiera sueñe en obtener la victoria, le enseñaré lo peligroso que son los colmillos de un dragón * Dice con furia bestia Leonora lo cual provoca una sonrisa pícara en Bahamut detrás del avatar al ver como su As se ha fortalecido enormemente y está a la altura de retar a Goku ¿Cómo resultará esto?, tiempo después Leonora iría a curar sus heridas, alimentarse como si no hubiera mañana y descansar para el día de mañana donde también ella iniciaría su viaje al Blade Dance junto a su equipo al igual que el resto de los competidores.

* * *

 **/Al Día Siguiente, Día del Viaje, Academia Espiritual Areishia/**

Los miembros del Equipo Scarlet traían todos sus equipajes y estaban frente al círculo de piedra que era el punto de reunión, Era una puerta a Astral Zero ubicada dentro de las instalaciones de la Academia Espiritual Areishia.

Esta misma ruina histórica era algo que había estado en existencia mucho antes de que se construyera la academia, pero no era de ninguna manera parte de la tecnología del Imperio. El status quo era que la tecnología que conserva las puertas que se abrían a este mundo, se había perdido por completo, con exclusión de las ruinas, que se mantuvieron en varios lugares alrededor del continente A partir de ahora, los combatientes representares se estarían moviendo a Astral Zero y luego abordarían un barco preparado por el Instituto Ritual Divino, que administra el Blade Dance. Delante de la puerta, los otros dos equipos que habían sido seleccionados de la academia también ya se habían reunido.

Equipo Wyvern, que ocupó el segundo lugar, era un equipo compuesto por sólo estudiantes de curso superior, las mismas dieron a cada miembro del Equipo Scarlet una mirada penetrante, y, pero Goku solo les mostró una sonrisa alegro por lo que de repente desviaron la mirada. No tenían intención de llevarse bien, fue probablemente lo que estaban declarando, en especial con Goku. Su reacción era natural ya que fue el Equipo Scarlet quien les privó de estar en la cima del ranking, especialmente su capitán Goku quien arrasó con las 5.

Y pues está demás decir que a pesar de que ambos equipos clasificaron en la misma academia, se convertirían en rivales cuando el Blade Dance comience realmente, añadiendo más leña al fuego, los de Wyrvern además de su arrogancia, también eran hostiles hacia el Equipo Scarlet al ser Claire la hermana de la conocida Reina de la Calamidad, Rubia Einstein, una hostilidad desde cualquier punto de vista injusta.

– ¡Hola Goku! y Hola el resto * Dice sonriente Shireilia la líder del Equipo Cernunnos que fue Tercer Lugar en el Ranking, apareciendo en el lugar saludando alegre a Goku y apáticamente a las compañeras de este provocando molestia cómica en todas ellas, especialmente en Claire y Rinslet, esto se debe porque en el pasado las dos subestimaron a Shireilia y su equipo con comentarios burlescos lo cual Shireilia no ha olvidado.

– ¡Hola Sirella! * Dice Goku sonriendo haciendo que Shireilia hiciera un tierno puñero.

– ¡Mu, es Shireilia, no Sirella! * Dice con un tierno puchero la loli de ojos verdes y pelo rubio largo.

– ¡Jijiji Lo siento! Por cierto, siento lo que pasó a tu equipo por perder a dos de tus compañeras que fueron heridas por ese Ninja Púrpura * Dijo Goku primero sonriendo pero lo último lo dijo con tristeza.

–Descuida, las dos están en recuperación y en un mes seguramente volverán a la academia, además me han hecho decir lo mucho que nos apoyan para este desafío * Dice sonriendo levemente triste Shireilia al lamentar lo de sus compañeras, pero estar contenta de que lo que les pasó no tuviera tan graves consecuencias gracias a Lurie por lo que volverán en un mes.

– Qué bien por ellas. Y había escuchado que tendrían dos reemplazos ¿vinieron? * Preguntó curioso Goku.

–Están por llegar * Dice sonriendo Shireilia ya que al parecer las 4 restantes están por llegar juntas cuando de repente las compañeras de Goku notaron que algo viene del cielo.

– ¡Mira Goku, algo viene allá arriba! * Dice Claire sorprendida.

– ¿Sí, que será? * Preguntaba curiosa Rinslet.

–Espero que no sea un enemigo * Dice seria Ellis con Fianna solo asintiendo, pero Goku enitió una sonrisa.

–Ella regresó, seguramente lo logró * Dice Goku sonriendo cuando de repente se podía visibilizar que, o mejor dicho quien venía allí, la cual se trataba de una hermosa joven de baja estatura aunque superando levemente a Goku, co un cabello blanco sedoso largo hasta la cintura, piel blanca lechosa y una cara inexpresiva con hermosos ojos violetas, se trataba de una muy conocida amiga de Goku y pues una poderosa aliada, la misma venía sobre una nube amarilla volando.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=L3sfvGOiM4g }**

– ¡¿Es Est en una nube?! * Dicen en shock al mismo tiempo las 4 del Equipo Scarlet, todas en el lugar estaban sorprendidas y en shock por ver al espíritu contratado de Goku volando en una nube directo hacia el punto de reunión.

– ¡Hola Est, has regresado! * Grita alegre Goku al ver que su amiga ha regresado quien al estar lo suficientemente cerca de él, se lanza de la nube cayéndole encima a Goku abrazándole emocionada al verlo después de tanto tiempo.

– ¡Mi Goku, te extrañé mucho, Est te extrañó mucho! * Dice emocionada y con leves lágrimas Est abrazaba a Goku.

– ¡Jijiji, me alegra que estés de vuelta amiga! * Dice Goku feliz acariciando la cabeza de Est quien sonríe como pocas veces lo suele hacer.

–Finalmente Est ha vuelto * Dice sonriendo Fianna.

–Sí, el equipo Scarlet está completo ahora * Dice Claire sonriendo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=L3sfvGOiM4g }**

– ¿Oye Rinslet, que haces? * Pregunta curiosa Ellis al ver que Rinslet se daba vueltas observando la nube flotante que se elevaba levemente del suelo.

–Es que esta nube me causa intriga, todos vimos como Est vino volando en ella * Dijo Rinslet curiosa.

–Ahora que lo mencionas eso es cierto, extraña nube * Dice Ellis curiosa

–Sí, es un medio de transporte practico * Dice curiosa Claire.

–Y no parece un espíritu ni nada que hayamos visto por aquí * Dice intrigada Fianna y en eso Goku y Est se levantan del suelo.

– ¿Les gusta? Esa es mi Nube Kinton aunque también pueden llamarla Nube Voladora * Dice Goku sonriendo mientras Est se para a su lado sin emoción.

– ¿Nube Kinton? * Preguntaban curiosas las 4 al mismo tiempo.

–Sí, yo solía viajar en ella hace dos años, puede viajar muchísimo muy lejos a gran velocidad y pues Est como vieron se subió en ella por lo que se fue y vino volando * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Ya veo ¿Y cualquiera puede subirse? * Preguntó curiosa Ellis.

–De hecho no, para subir se debe tener el corazón puro, si no se es puro de corazón será como si fuera una nube común y solo lo atravesarás ¿Quieren intentarlo? * Dijo Goku sonriendo y Claire se ofrece.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk }**

–Pues yo lo intentaré, después de todo, todas somos doncellas puras aquí* Dice Claire sonriendo confiada saltando hacia la nube, pero solo la atravesó y terminó cayendo sobre sus propio trasero.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dice Claire adolorida del trasero provocando risas de sus compañeras.

–Es normal que no puedas ya que eres de mal carácter lo cual es impuro * Dice Rinslet con burla.

– ¿Ah si, pues porque no lo intentas tú rubia tonta genérica? * Dice Claire desafiante y Rinslet asintiendo confiada lo intenta saltando para subirse, pero esta cae de costado.

– ¡Auch esta cosa no funciona! * Dice molesta Rinslet cómicamente.

–Si, igual que tu cerebro * Dice Claire con burla y así discuten cómicamente ambas.

–Voy yo * Dice intentándolo Fianna perro también cae sobre sus glúteos.

– ¿Pero porque yo tampoco? * Pregunta Fianna triste cómicamente.

–Es porque eres algo pervertida con Goku * Dice Claire con burla asintiendo Rinslet.

–Ustedes no pueden decirle nada ya que son problemáticas y no siguen las buenas costumbres por lo que esta nube las considera impuras * Dice reprendiéndolas Ellis.

–Pues inténtalo tú * Dicen las tres que ya subieron y fallaron molestas cómicamente.

–Bueno yo… * Dice Ellis dudosa.

– ¿Oh que pasa Capitana Sylphid, tienes miedo de demostrar que no eres pura? * Pregunta de forma burlesca Claire.

– ¡Ya verás! * Dice Ellis molesta saltando pareciendo que va a lograrlo, pero en realidad solo permaneció un poco más de tiempo por su magia de viento activada por unos segundos por lo que luego tuvo la caída más cómica de todas cayendo de cara y causando risas en sus compañeras.

– ¡Jajajajaja Te lo dije, una gruñona como tú chapada a la antigua no puede ser pura! * Dice Claire.

– ¡Ay! * Dice Ellis con la cara roja lagrimeando cómicamente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk }**

–No tienen remedio, si no tienen el corazón puro no pueden subirse, incluso si no lo demuestran abiertamente al pensar cosas que la nube considere impuras de corazón no les permitirá subirse.

– ¿Cosas impuras de pensamientos? * Dijeron las 4 al mismo tiempo y empezaron a sonrojarse efectivamente pensando cosas impuras en sus mentes.

En la mente de Claire esta recordaba los sueños de los que habló Scartel Valkyrie donde soñaba que Goku era su amo y ella su esclava, en el cuál el mismo estaba con su uniforme de la academia teniendo a una Claire desnuda sometida en sus rodillas como una niña mala y le estaba dando nalgadas.

– ¡Eres una niña mala Claire, toma, toma, toma! * Dice Goku en el interior de los pensamientos de Claire.

– ¡Nyah, si amo soy una niña mala, castígame! * Dice Claire en el interiormente excitada gimiendo de placer mientras Goku la golpea en los glúteos desnudos con su mano derecha.

Al mismo Tiempo Ellis pensaba en como Goku la montaba como si fuera un caballo en su espalda mientras la misma está con un traje erótico gozando de que Goku la cabalgue en su espalda y le diga 'Arre, Arre, Arre'

Fianna por su parte soñaba que Goku le daba un masaje completo a su cuerpo desnudo centrándose especialmente en sus pechos grandes lo que excitaba a la princesa del imperio mientras Rinslet a diferencia de las demás no se imaginaba gran cosa, la mayor parte recordaba como ella misma lamió distintas partes del cuerpo de Goku estando a punto de llegar abajo tal como aquella vez cuando ella misma se detuvo, aunque en el interior de su mente parece que si se anima a hacerlo, pero el propio Goku interrumpió tanto sus pensamientos como los de las demás.

– ¡Oigan! * Dice Goku en voz alta aplaudiendo y saliendo las 4 de sus pensamientos sonrojadas.

– ¡Solo quería decirles que es no importa, aunque las nube no los acepte igual yo las acepto! ¡Jijiji! * Dice Goku sonriendo a su estilo sonrojando a las 4.

–Aunque sean impuras para subirse a esta nube * Dice Est sin emoción saltando a la nube Kinton de vuelta subiéndose calmadamente molestando cómica a las demás del equipo.

–Goku ¡Pero Est también es impura, siempre se muestra desnuda contigo! * Dice Claire molesta quejándose cómicamente.

–Eso lo hago porque lo quiero de forma 100% pura * Dice Est sin emoción sonrojada.

–Yo también lo quiero de forma pura, aunque también de forma impura * Dice Fianna sonrojada y esto puso dubitativa a las demás.

–O tal vez simplemente como espíritu de alto nivel puede ocultar de la nube sus impurezas * Dice seria Ellis.

–Bueno de cualquier forma inténtalo tú Goku, veamos si aún eres puro después de tocar a tantas mujeres Rey Mono de la Noche * Dice Claire molesta.

– ¿Rey Mono de la Noche? * Pregunta confundido Goku.

–Pues así te dicen todos ya que has tocado las partes intimas de doncellas aquí * Dice Claire molesta.

–No entiendo eso, pero lo lamento, no puedo subir a la nube * Decía serio Goku.

– ¡Lo sabía, entonces ya no eres impuro! * Dice Claire sonriendo victoriosa.

–No, de hecho eso de tocar a las mujeres para saber si realmente eran mujeres o no lo hacía desde antes y aun así subía en mi nube, yo puedo subir sin problemas a la nube, solo mira cómo puedo tocarla * Dice Goku tocando calmadamente la nube como si esta fuera de un material esponjoso sorprendiendo a las de su equipo.

– ¡No puede ser! ¿Entonces porque no puedes subirla? * Preguntó Claire curiosa.

–Porque se lo prometí a mi maestro, él me dijo que no la usara hasta que empiece el Tenkaichi Budokai de la Isla Papaya, por eso no tengo permitido usarla * Dice Goku calmadamente comprendiendo las 4.

–Bueno, lo importante es que estamos todos ahora * Dice Claire sonriendo y todos asiente de la misma forma al mismo tiempo que Est se baja de la nube, por cierto, Est trae el baculo mágico de Goku en su espalda y pues lleva puesto el uniforme de la Academia Espiritual Areishia.

– ¡Puedes irte nube Kinton, Gracias por todo! * Dice Goku sonriendo y la nube Kinton así se marcha perdiéndose a lo lejos.

–Bueno ahora quiero saber, supongo que todas entrenaron duro ¿Se hicieron más fuertes? * Pregunta Goku sonriendo asintiendo las 4.

–Sí, he entrenado muy duro y me siento más fuerte * Dice sonriendo confiada Rinslet.

–Yo también * Dice Claire con determinación.

–Nosotras también * Dicen Ellis y Fianna al mismo tiempo con determinación, las 4 al parecer han mejorado bastante en comparación a más de dos meses atrás.

– ¡Qué bien, eso me da gusto por ustedes 4! * Dice Goku feliz por ellas.

– ¿Y tú Goku, también te has hecho más fuerte? * Pregunta Claire sonriendo, pero las 4 se sorprenderían al escuchar sus palabras.

–Mm Pues no creo que mi poder haya cambiado demasiado a cuando peleé contra Krem y perdí o cuando vencí a Luminaris, que no les sorprenda que mi fuerza sea exactamente la misma * Decía Goku relajado.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Decían las 4 en shock.

– ¡Pero entrenaste estos más de 2 meses! ¿Oh no? * Pregunta Claire sorprendida.

–Si lo hice, pero esos meses fueron demasiados pocos para mí, solo pude aprender unas cuantas formas distintas de usar el poder que ya poseo más una nueva técnica que ni siquiera aún puedo dominar bien, la verdad aún no sé si pueda vencer a alguien como Krem, incluso Restia todavía es un rival demasiado duro para mi, no me siento en lo absoluto el más fuerte ¡Jijiji! * Dice sonriendo Goku alegre y esto dejó con un rostro cómico de depresión a las 4.

–Pero Goku, si no puedes vencer a gente como esa Krem, Restia o la propia campeona defensora Ren Ashbell como ¿podremos ganar? * Pregunta preocupada Rinslet pero Goku niega con la cabeza.

–No deben pensar en eso, solo deben dar todo de sí sin rendirse tal como yo lo pienso hacer, no se pongan tensas por eso, usen este Torneo para crecer * Dice Goku sonriendo positivamente y esto hizo también sonreír a sus compañeras de equipo.

–Tienes razón, debemos estar tranquilas y dar todo de nosotras * Dice sonriendo Claire y las demás asienten.

–"Mi Goku es sabio, en cierta forma me recuerda a alguien en mi cabeza" * Dice Est sin emoción en su mente.

En eso llegan los 4 miembros restantes del Equipo Cernunnos lo cual hace que su líder Shireilia quien se durmió de tanto esperar despertara.

–Ya están aquí, las de mi equipo ya están aquí * Dice feliz Shireilia lo cual hizo que las del Equipo Scarlet voltearan a ver a quienes venían y pues dos de ellas eran a quienes Murasaki solo hirió con su katana ninja, una era la de pelo corto negro cuyo waffe es una armadura del mismo color, y la otra es una de pelo largo azul que los tiene a través de coletas(un look parecido a Hatsune Miku), al lado de ellas venían dos chicas de estatura normal con capucha azul ocultando sus rostros, todas al igual que el resto traían el uniforme de la Academia, eso no excluye al propio Goku quien incluso trae puesto en su uniforme el listón de AS.

–Ya estamos aquí, señorita Shireilia * Dijeron al mismo tiempo la de pelo corto negro y la de pelo largo azul con coletas inclinándose cortésmente al igual que las encapuchadas quienes son las miembros de reemplazo.

– ¡Qué bien, por nuestras otras compañeras iremos con todo! * Dice animada Shireilia y las 4 de su equipo dan un fuerte.

–Como verán ellas dos son las nuevas miembros de mi equipo y participarán en el Blade Dance * Dice feliz Shireilia al equipo Scarlet y las dos encapuchadas pasan al frente mirando fijamente por una extraña razón a Ellis.

–Equipo Scarlet, no crean demasiado solo por tener el primer lugar * Dice seriamente una de las encapuchadas.

–Sí, especialmente la Capitana de los Caballeros Sylphid * Dice seria y desafiante otra, sus palabras molestaron levemente las 4 del equipo Scarlet, especialmente a Ellis quien dio un paso en frente encarándolas.

–No blasfemen tal cosa, al menos antes de decir algo así muestren sus rostros * Dijo Ellis en voz alta y desafiante a lo que las dos encapuchadas se miraron mutuamente sonriendo y luego miraron a Ellis de nuevo para finalmente quitarse por completo sus capuchas mostrando por completo sus apariencias y cuando los del equipo Scarlet y el resto de las estudiantes que estaban allí las vieron(a excepción de las del equipo Cernunnos) quedaron en shock, pero hubo una que quedó en más shock que todas, la propia Ellis quien quedó con la boca abierta y temblando.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=6vsoCQ9j2kg }**

–Es-¡Esto no puede ser real, es otra ilusión como las que viví teniendo desde hace meses, eso debe de ser! * Dice en shock Ellis pero alguien se le acerca de atrás tocándole la espalda y es el propio Goku.

–No es ninguna ilusión Ellis, esto es real, totalmente real, Est lo ha logrado, fue a lograr esto que la envié por un tiempo lejos de aquí, lo tenía que hacer por ti amiga * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Goku, ¿entonces lo que ven mis ojos no es algo falso? * Pregunta Ellis temblando empezando a escapársele lagrimas, Goku simplemente niega con la cabeza sonriendo a lo que Ellis voltea de vuelta a mirar a estas misteriosas estudiantes solo para que las lagrimas ahora empiecen a salir en mayor cantidad a punto de romper Ellis en llanto.

– ¡WAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Ellis finalmente rompiendo en llanto abriendo ampliamente la boca y dejando caer chorros de lágrimas.

Ellis recordaba como Reishia dio su vida en su pelea contra la miembro del equipo Inzagi, Venom para protegerla y lo propio hizo Rakka al estallar junto a Bombardier, obviamente lo que más recordó fue cuando estas moribundas y con lágrimas se despedían de ellas encomendándole que debe vivir para que ocurriera lo que devastó a Ellis que fue cuando dejaron de respirar y soltaron su mano lo que casi provoca que Ellis caiga en la locura si no fuera por Goku, también recordó el triste funeral de ambas y como las vio marchar para nunca más volverla a ver, pero esto que ahora sucedía le parecía sencillamente increíble.

–¡WAAAAAAAH RAKKA REISHIA ESTÁN VIVAAAAAAS! * Grita el llanto de emoción Ellis y efectivamente eran sus queridas amigas y mejores subordinadas que meses atrás habían caído mortalmente en batalla, y ahora habían vuelto a la vida.

– ¡CAPITANA! * Dijeron al mismo tiempo entre lagrimas también Rakka y Reishia quienes estaban emocionadas de volver a ver a su capitana cuando pensaron que nunca sucedería y finalmente tanto ellas como Ellis se dieron un emotivo fuerte abrazo.

– ¡SIIII! * Grita todas las alumnas de la Academia ya que habían muchas que vinieron a despedir a los equipos representantes de esta, y al ver enterándose de esto se emocionaron y todos aplaudían con emoción, incluso El Equipo Wyrvern, y ni que decir de Claire así como Rinslet que también lloraban de emoción, lo mismo para Terra, la prima de Rakka quien corrió al lugar y se unió al abrazo, abrazando a su prima a quien amaba como s una hermana mayor siendo esta una escena emotiva.

Freya y Greyworth miraban sonriendo esto y pues obviamente las propias nuevas compañeras de Rakka y Reishia incluyendo a Shireilia se emocionaron por esta escena así como Fianna.

Goku solo veía sonriendo esto.

–Lo lograste Est, eres la mejor * Dice Goku sonriendo a lo que Est le abrazó cariñosamente su brazo derecho a acariciándole Goku su cabeza con su mano izquierda.

–"Gracias Est, Gracias Bulma y también Gracias Esferas del Dragón y Shenlong" * Dice Goku feliz calmado en su mente mirando al cielo donde ve las imágenes de Bulma, luego las esferas del Dragón y por último la del imponente Shenlong dando a entender que este milagro fue posible gracias a las esferas del Dragón y al Dios Dragón.

¿Pero como sucedió todo esto? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=6vsoCQ9j2kg }**

* * *

 **Goku:** Hola soy Goku, es emocionante lo que ha pasado y todo eso, pero ahora nos vamos de viaje al lugar donde será ese Blade Dance.

 **Goku:** ¿Qué, alguien se interpone en nuestro camino, ustedes otra vez, no aprendieron la lección? Pues lástima, porque ahora soy más fuerte y además como verán no estoy solo, ellas también son fuertes y juntos les patearemos de forma definitiva su trasero para llegar al lugar del Blade Dance, No perderemos contra ustedes.

 **Goku:** Esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance ¡No se lo pierdan!

* * *

 **Hola soy de nuevo KidGokuSupremo y espero que hallan disfrutado de este capítulo como yo disfruté hacerlo.**

 **Les presentaré algunas curiosidades del capítulo:**

 **-Freya ha vuelto a tener un combate 12 capítulos después.**

 **-Han regresado miembros de la Red Ribbon o Patruya Roja como el antiguamente conocido como General White, Coronel Violet y el Coronel Sylver, aunque todos tienen otros cargos más importantes ahora principal porque los miembros actuales son muy escasos, también han indicado que regresarán El Sargento Metalic y el Robot Pirata, dos duros adversarios de Goku.**

 **-Han regresado Est así como Rakka y Reishia después de su muerte en el capítulo 11.**

 **-Goku mantuvo por completo su promesa de no subir el a la nube, pero si permitió que Est lo usara ya que eso no lo prometió.**

 **Esas fueron algunas curiosidades del capítulo ¡Hasta la Próxima!**


	23. Regreso y Final Definitivo

**Hola Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fanfic, espero que lo disfruten y también espero sus comentarios para que emitan sus opiniones del capítulo o cualquier duda que tengan sobre el mismo lo cual serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Por cierto, para aclarar, no estoy muy seguro si pasó o no en el canon, pero aquí Goku después de revivir a Bora el padre de Upa le devolvió el radar a Bulma, razón por la cual envió a Est primero a pedírselo a ella de vuelta(Después de todo ese objeto que yo sepa Bulma nunca se lo regaló y le pertenece, incluso años después se demostró que Goku si se lo devolvió ya que se encontraba de vuelta en poder de esta, aunque Goku ocasionalmente se lo pedía prestado de vuelta para luego devolvérselo, sin tener en cuenta obviamente eventos no canons), simplemente eso.**

 **Y pues como ya saben, tengo otros fanfics en este canal/cuenta como Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live, Rocky Joe y las Quíntuples e Isekai Hiei to Shoukan Shoujo no Dorei Majutsu; les recomiendo para que los lean si aún no lo han hecho y si les gusta pueden seguirlos y comentarlos, eso me encantaría. Muchas Gracias.**

* * *

 **Analizaré algunas cosas del Capítulo Anterior:**

 **La conversación de Goku con Alexandros:** Como vieron Alexandros es un personaje misterioso, pero en estos momentos está muy fuera del alcance de Goku, de hecho Goku ni puede tocar a ninguno de los otros Señores Elementales, imagínense a Alexandros que es más poderoso que todos los demás, Goku no tiene el nivel para ser un rival digno de ella, posiblemente ni en su forma Ozaru podría vencerla, con eso ya comprenderán la mucha diferencia entre sus poderes actualmente, veremos que tanto progresa Goku durante este Blade Dance donde tendrá duros adversarios.

 **La Brutalidad de Freya:** Después de mucho Freya vuelve a combatir y pues demostró de la brutalidad que es capaz haciendo trizas al Ninja Murasaki y a sus hermanos, a diferencia de Goku, Freya usó más la cabeza para vencerlos y pues ese fue su final fatal, ya que ella no se anda con juegos, ni piensa en arriesgarse a que el enemigo aprenda a predecir sus movimientos por lo que prefiere terminarlos a la primera, ya que a ella no le gusta hacer nada como disfrutar de una pelea, ni le gusta pelear.

* * *

 **Ahora responderé a los comentarios:**

 **juanan231283:** Gracias Amigo y pues sí, tengo planes importantes para ellas, digamos que quiero que los personajes secundarios también tengan su momento importante en la historia, no solo los principales. Gracias por el apoyo de siempre.

 **alexzero:** Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, Alexandros sin duda es un gordo problema para Goku si se hace su enemigo(que es lo más probable, como diría Homero XD), y pues tuvo que robarle su Ki para algo, pero ella misma se lo restauró completamente para no dejar evidencias, esto se debe a que planea usar para sus planes el Ki que le robó a Goku combinándolo con el poder de la oscuridad del otro mundo y realmente Goku no tiene ningún daño sobre eso ya que como dije, ella misma lo curó; la patrulla roja intentará hacer de las suyas en este capítulo; y pues sí Goku no pudo hacerse tan fuerte como quería, pero te aseguro que no perdió tiempo en los meses de entrenamiento, durante el torneo lo comprenderás, y pues en cuanto a los espíritus si podrían enamorarse de él, pues algo así de hecho ya está pasando tanto con Est como con Scarlett; Y pues sí, Est ha regresado a reclamar su lugar XD, y tal vez mientras converse con sus amigas sobre anécdotas le cuente eso, y en cuanto a lo de Wattpad, pues sí puede que en el futuro también lo suba allí. Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Gracias por el apoyo de siempre, en cuanto a los errores ortográficos ya lo pude solucionar, hubo un error al subirlo pero ya está solucionado, gracias por avisarme, en cuanto a la duración, no estoy seguro amigo, pero claramente durará mucho más que 3 Días, en la novela creo que duró casi 2 semanas, quizás por ahí vaya la mano y creo que participaron varias decenas de equipos, no sé cuántos exactamente, y pues la Patrulla Roja tendrá su momento en este capítulo, y como ya te dije Feliz Cumpleaños y me alegro que el capítulo anterior allá sido como un regalo para ti. Mil Gracias por apoyar siempre.

 **Carlosmiguelsoto:** Muchas Gracias Amigo.

 **Sin nada más que añadir comencemos.**

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance**

 **Capítulo 23: Regreso y Final Definitivo.**

* * *

 **/Academia Espiritual Areishia/**

Como pudieron ver en el capítulo anterior Est ha regresado y aparentemente hizo algo relacionado con las esferas del dragón y Shenlong con ayuda de Bulma para revivir a Rakks y Reishia quienes habían muerto en su batalla contra La Banda de Inzagi, y de hecho se presentaron dos misteriosas nuevas integrantes del Equipo Cernunnos que resultaron ser ellas, y al reconocerlas Ellis, la misma lloró de la emoción como nunca lo había hecho en su vida para finalmente darse con sus amigas un emotivo abrazo que fue aplaudido por todos allí, o sea prácticamente toda la Academia que vino a despedir a los estudiantes clasificados al Gran Blade Dance.

–Oye Est ¿En cuánto tiempo pudiste lograrlo? * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Creo que lo hice en 1 mes debido a que me tomé mi tiempo * Dijo Est sin emoción.

– ¿Solo un mes, y que estuviste haciendo el resto del tiempo? * Preguntó curioso Goku.

–Estuve viviendo en tu casa, en ese lugar llamado 'La Montaña Paoz' * Dice Est sin emoción.

– ¡¿En la casa de Goku?! * Preguntaron sorprendidas Rinslet, Fianna y Claire.

–Ya veo, Bulma debió mostrarte donde era, pero ¿porque te quedaste ahí? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Bueno, al principio solo iba a quedarme unos días, pero ese lugar era muy hermoso y tranquilo, aunque habían animales salvajes peligrosos, el lugar me gustó mucho y me relajé demasiado allí, sin darme cuenta pasaron casi 2 meses así que recordé que el Blade Dance sería en poco tiempo por lo que decidí regresar, además ya te extrañaba * Dijo Est sin emoción.

–Entiendo, pues no te lo niego, la Montaña Paoz es el mejor lugar que me tocó ver, por eso adoro vivir allí, aunque hace tiempo que no voy * Dice Goku sonriendo con nostalgia recordando a su abuelo y los bellos momentos que pasaron.

–Yo lo limpié y lo dejé bien, cuando regresemos lo tendremos en óptimas condiciones para vivir juntos * Dice Est sin emoción molestando a las 3.

– ¿Cuándo regresemos, a que te refieres? * Pregunta Claire molesta.

–Naturalmente me refiero a que después del Blade Dance y de que mi Goku participe en el Tenkaichi Budokai viviremos juntos allí como pareja * Dice Est sin emoción con leve sonrojo abrazando con sus dos brazos el brazo derecho de Goku molestando a Claire y a las demás cómicamente.

Y al mismo tiempo Ellis así como Rakka y Reishia se calmaron de la emoción que tenían para conversar.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=IMwlCOZAxIM &list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=44** **}**

–Pero Rakka, Reishia, si revivieron hace tiempo ¿Por qué no regresaron? * Preguntó preocupada Ellis a lo que ambas pusieron expresiones tristes.

–La verdad es que aunque revivimos, pudiendo reencontrarnos con nuestras familias y Est consiguió comunicarse con nosotras gracias a alguien conocido como Maestro Karin al mismo tiempo que pudimos comunicarnos entre sí, no quisimos volver con usted hasta que nos volviéramos más fuertes * Dice Rakka triste.

– ¡¿Pero porque, ustedes saben que son más que mis subordinadas?! * Dice Ellis cuestionándoles esa decisión.

–Lo sabemos capitana, pero aunque revivimos y estábamos felices por ello, por otro lado nos sentimos desechas e impotentes * Dice con lágrimas en los ojos Reishia.

–Sentimos como esos criminales nos dieran una bofetada de realidad, al prácticamente obligarnos a morir para detenerlos, lo último que vimos era su rostro de desesperación * Dice con lágrimas Rakka.

–Todo porque no pudimos sobrevivir como le prometimos, en especial yo que tuve que tomar 'La Decisión Fría' al no encontrar otra forma * Dice Reishia con lágrimas.

–Sé que usted no lo ve así, pero nosotros sí, en el fondo nos sentimos débiles, por eso quisimos tomarnos un tiempo para trabajar duro y en ese tiempo nos comunicamos con la Directora y la profesora Freya para saber cómo andaban las cosas * Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas Rakka.

–Y fue allí que al revelarles todo nos pidieron que fuéramos las reemplazantes de las lesionadas del Equipo Cernunnos lo cuál aceptamos sin dudar ya que la vimos como una gran oportunidad de demostrar nuestro crecimiento * Dice también limpiándose las lágrimas Reishia.

–Las entiendo perfectamente, aunque no me guste que lo hayan hecho, no importa, no importa nada, lo único que interesa es que han vuelto. * Dice sonriendo aún con leves lagrimas Ellis.

–Gracias Capitana * Dijeron al mismo tiempo Rakka y Reishia.

–A nosotras nos lo comunicaron hace pocas horas, pero aún no me lo creo, tenerte de vuelta hermana Rakka * Dice sonriendo con leves lagrimas Terra.

–Discúlpame por todo hermanita Terra, no volveré a pasar por lo mismo ahora que me hice más fuerte * Dice Rakka sonriendo emocionada y limpiando las lágrimas de Terra.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=IMwlCOZAxIM &list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=44** **}**

Al mismo tiempo que la emoción ocurría aquí, Est empezaba a relatar cómo fue que logró este milagro.

* * *

 **/ Flashback, Hace casi 3 Meses, Academia Espiritual Areishia/**

Era durante el funeral de Rakka y Reishia que Goku se reunió en privado con Est para hablarle sobre la misión que tenía para ella.

–Est la misión que necesito que cumplas es la de reunir las 7 Esferas del Dragón y pedir el deseo de que revivan las amigas muertas de Ellis * Dice Goku serio.

– ¿Esferas del Dragón? * Pregunta curiosa y sin emoción Est poniendo de forma tierna su dedo índice derecho en sus labios.

–Si ¿Las conoces? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

–Escuché las leyendas sobre ellas, pero pensé que solo era rumores a los cuales nunca les di importancia * Dice sin emoción Est.

–Pues son reales, son 7 y están esparcidas en varios lugares del mundo, y cuando reúnes las 7 solo tienes que llamar al Dios Dragón gritando 'Sal Shenlong y cumple mi deseo', por lo que después de hacerlo un gigantesco Dragón serpiente verde con ojos rojos aparecerá para preguntarte cuál es tu deseo, el cual solo puede ser uno ¿Has entendido? * Preguntó Goku sonriendo.

–Si entendí, pero una cosa, ¿Cómo son las esferas del dragón y como puedo encontrarlas? * Pregunta curiosa Est.

–Las esferas del Dragón como su nombre lo dicen son esferas, de color naranja cristalino y están marcadas con estrellas rojas en su interior, y pues hay de una estrella, dos estrellas, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a 7 estrellas, son brillantes y del tamaño de bolas de arroz * Dice Goku explicando asintiendo atentamente Est

–Y en cuanto a cómo encontrarlas pues antes de buscarlas tienes que ir con mi amiga Bulma en su casa que es en un lugar llamado Capital del Oeste, y pues su hogar se llama Corporación Capsula, así se llama, y es hacia esta dirección, aunque lejos, pero te prestaré algo para que vayas ¡Nube Voladora! * Grita Goku después de explicar a Est y para sorpresa de esta última del cielo vino una nube amarilla que vino a toda velocidad levitando ahora cerca de ambos.

Goku le explicó cómo funciona la nube, Est probó subirla lo cual logró exitosamente alegrando a Goku y a ella misma.

–Bueno, eso es todo, esa ciudad es de las más grandes del mundo por lo que no te costará mucho encontrarla si vas a esa dirección hacia lo lejos * Dice Goku seriamente asintiendo Est y subiendo en la nube.

–Me voy Goku, pero volveré para el Blade Dance, sé que lograrán entrar * Dice Est sin emoción.

–Sí, no te preocupes ¡Adiós Amiga Nos veremos pronto! * Dice Goku despidiéndose y Est también se despide yéndose volando en la nube al darle la orden para intentar llegar a la casa de Bulma.

* * *

 **/Mas Tarde siendo ya de tarde/noche /**

La pequeña Est iba derecho hacia el camino que Goku le mostró que era muy largo (cabe recalcar que poco antes que se fuera Goku le dijo que cuando todo se logre fuera con el Maestro Karin indicándole como llegar allí para comunicarse con Rakka y Reishia si logran revivir) y como Goku no sabía que otros datos darle, pues no tuvo de otra que seguir esa dirección e ingeniárselas después, y pues estuvo viajando bastantes horas ya que de lo contrario correría el riesgo de pasarse de distancia, y posteriormente logra llegar a las cercanías de la Capital del Oeste viéndose un gigantesco letrero que decía el nombre del lugar.

–Ya veo, es allí * Dice Est sin emoción para sí misma sobrevolando la gran ciudad llena de edificios y autos que incluso levitan del suelo al andar.

–Pero ¿Dónde está ese lugar llamado Corporación Capsula? * Se preguntaba Est sin emoción.

–Allá está * Dice sin emoción Est viendo un gran edificio redondo con varias ventanas que decía 'Capsule Corp', el mismo era de color amarillo en su mayor parte con la cima del techo de color blanco, tenía varias puertas de las cuales casi todas eran rojas, pero la entrada principal era de color azul, además estaba rodeado de un gran terreno de suelo verde, Est llegó hasta la entrada bajando de la nube y aterrizando en el suelo, dando la orden a la nube que se retire obedeciendo esta y perdiéndose hacia el cielo, Est llega a la puerta empezando a golpearla para que alguien atendiera, pero nadie contestaba y en eso fue llegando la misma Bulma en una moto nave vistiendo en esta ocasión de una forma sencilla con un vestido azul simple y el pelo suelto trayendo su bolso, la misma es de pelo largo azul al igual que su color de ojos teniendo un físico esbelto bien trabajado siendo de estatura normal

La primera amiga humana de Goku llegó al lugar y dándose cuenta de que Est estaba parada frente a la puerta fue a hablarle y al verla se sorprendió de lo hermosa que es.

–"¡Pero que tierna y hermosa es, no me gusta decirlo, pero ni yo era así de hermosa a esa edad!" * Dice sorprendida Bulma en su mente con algo de envidia sana.

–Hola Pequeña ¿Qué necesitas? * Pregunta Bulma curiosa.

–Hola, Vine a buscar a una tal Bulma de parte de Goku * Dice Est sin emoción sorprendiendo a Bulma de que Goku la conociera.

– ¡¿Qué Goku, hablas de Son Goku?! * Pregunta sorprendida Bulma asintiendo Est.

–"¡No puedo creer que Goku sea conocido de esta chica con una belleza fuera de este mundo!" * Dice Bulma sorprendida en su mente de que su amigo conozca a tal belleza que de hecho según sus palabras fue quien le envió(cabe recordar que Est está vestida con el uniforme de la Academia Espiritual Areishia, solo por si acaso)

– ¿Eres su amiga? * Pregunta Bulma curiosa asintiendo Est.

–Sí, me llamo Est y soy amiga de Goku * Dice Est sin emoción.

–Ya veo, pero dime ¿A qué te envió a buscarme? * Pregunta Bulma curiosa y Est le explicó lo que Goku le dijo poniéndose seria Bulma.

–Entiendo, ese Goku no cambia, siempre quiere ayudar a las personas desinteresadamente, aunque muchas veces se tome las cosas a la ligera * Dice Bulma con una sonrisa pensando en su amigo y luego aprieta unos cuantos botones abriendo la puerta de la entrada e invitando a pasar a Est quien asiente y pasa.

Y al abrir la puerta se puede ver una especie de reserva natural con fuentes de agua, suelo verde y varios animales correteando por el lugar entre los que se incluyen perros, gatos, conejos, conejillos de indias, algunas aves y dinosaurios, todos adoctrinados y sin ser agresivos, y frente a ellos apareció el presidente de la corporación además de padre de Bulma, el Doctor Brief quien venía acompañado de su esposa ya que al parecer ahora no estaba tan ocupado como suele estarlo.

– ¡Hola hija, veo que has vuelto de la escuela y trajiste a alguien contigo! * Dice el Doctor Brief sonriendo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=L3sfvGOiM4g** **}**

– ¡Se ve adorable hija! ¡¿Acaso es una huérfana que quieres adoptar como tu hermana?! * Preguntaba sonriente la rubia madre de Bulma llamada Panchy.

– ¡No mamá claro que no! Es una amiga de Goku que envió a verme y se llama Est * Dice Bulma molesta.

– ¿Amiga? Oh ya veo, Dime jovencita, ¿aún no se han besado con Goku? * Preguntó curioso el Doctor Brief.

– ¡¿Por qué habrían de hacer e…?! * Iba a decir Bulma molesta con vergüenza pero Est la interrumpió.

–Aún no, pero supongo pasará tarde o temprano * Dice algo sonrojada Est sin emoción sorprendiendo a los tres Briefs.

–Jojojo ¡Oh vaya, no cabe duda que la juventud madura cada vez más rápida! * Dice el Doctor Brief sonriendo.

– ¡En efecto, estoy seguro de que Goku caerá rendido ante esta preciosidad de joven! * Dice alegre Panchy.

–"Ese Goku es extraño, lo mismo pasó con esa Milk, parece que tiene cierto atractivo que gusta a otras jóvenes, esto sin dudas causará envidia en Krilin y puede que hasta a Yamcha" * Dice Bulma sonriendo de forma pícara.

–Bien pasemos adentro, iré a buscar el radar del Dragón * Dice sonriendo Bulma asintiendo Est.

–Espera Bulma, mientras vas a buscar el radar que tal si invito a esta jovencita a cenar, hay delicioso Tofu * Dijo sonriendo Panchy y esto al parecer hizo que las orejas de Est de movieran con gusto.

– ¡Tofu, Tofu, Tofu! * Dice Est algo entusiasmada ya que el Tofu era su platillo favorito.

– ¡Qué bien, parece que le gusta la idea! * Dice sonriendo Panchy.

–De acuerdo, alimenta a la nueva amiga de Goku mientras yo busco el radar, espero que esté donde recuerdo * Dice Bulma relajada y así todos pasaron al interior de la casa y pues invitaron a Est a comer Tofu lo cual comió entusiasmada, obviamente come más calmadamente que su supuesto amo, pero aun así se le nota feliz al comerlo, y al terminar agradece por la comida.

– ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado niña, realmente te pareces a tu amigo Goku en la afición por la comida! * Dice sonriendo Panchy y en eso llega Bulma con el radar del dragón enseñándosela a Est.

–Este es radar del dragón, con ella podrás buscar la localización más cercana de las esferas del dragón, diría que su efectividad es bastante alta * Dice Bulma sonriendo para luego empezar a explicarle a Est como funciona dicho radar, quien a diferencia de Goku, aprende más rápido, simplemente asintiendo con entendimiento.

–Ya lo he comprendido, usaré este objeto para encontrar las esferas y llamar al tal Dragón Divino Shenlong *Dice Est sin emoción pero con determinación.

– ¡Oye, pero no tienes que irte hoy, ya es de noche! ¡¿Por qué mejor no te quedas a dormir con Bulma?! * Dice sonriendo el Doctor Brief.

– ¡Es cierto, después de todo eres amigo de Goku por lo que considero eso justo! * Dice sonriendo Panchy, Bulma simplemente suspira ante la amabilidad de sus padres.

–Bueno, no sería mala idea, teniendo en cuenta que te espera un largo viaje, aunque seguramente Goku te prestó su nube que es muy veloz, las esferas pueden esparcirse en los rincones más lejanos del planeta, por lo que tomara un buen tiempo * Dice Bulma sonriendo con Est agradeciendo cortésmente y así luego de un tiempo todos se fueron a dormir y Est se durmió a lado de Bulma quien la mira con una sonrisa.

–"Esta pequeña, no sé si realmente entiende el sentimiento de enamoramiento, pero parece que está fuertemente aferrada a Goku, bueno supongo que no estaría mal que Goku tenga su propia pareja para el futuro, después de todo aunque sea un ingenuo cabeza hueca, es un chico, espero que en eso sea mejor que el tonto de Yamcha" * Dice Bulma sonriendo pensando en una quizás futura unión de Goku y Est.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=L3sfvGOiM4g** **}**

Finalmente al día siguiente Est se preparaba para partir, la misma antes de eso les explicó a Bulma y sus padres lo que ella es realmente, o sea un espíritu que formó un contrato con Goku.

– ¡¿Eres un espíritu, o sea un fantasma?! * Dijeron con miedo cómico el matrimonio Brief.

–No, somos otro tipo de espíritus, no somos fantasmas, somos criaturas de otro mundo que también solemos habitar este * Dice Est sin emoción tranquilizando a los Briefs.

–Ya veo, eso quiere decir que al igual que Goku, tú también eres fuerte, por eso te encargó hacer esto ¿verdad? * Dijo Bulma sonriendo.

–Así es, soy fuerte * Dijo Est sin emoción.

–Eso es bueno, porque recuerda que las esferas del dragón son de los objetos más codiciados del mundo, por lo que podrías toparte con otros que también las deseen, como un tonto enano azul molesto llamado Pilaf que viene acompañado de un perro antropomorfo y una chica joven alta, quienes usan armas de fuego y robots para luchar, aunque no luzcan amenazantes no debes subestimarlos * Dice Bulma con seriedad.

–Descuida, no dejaré que ni ellos ni nadie se interponga en mi camino de encontrar las esferas * Dice Est sin emoción asintiendo Bulma.

–Muy bien, ya tienes el radar, tu aventura comienza ahora * Dice Bulma sonriendo.

–Sí, Gracias por todo, cuando termine de lograr esto, vendré a devolverte este radar * Dice Est sin emoción.

–Está bien, llévate esto también, son capsulas que te pueden servir, se usan así * Dice Bulma explicándole con Est asintiendo, además le entregan un bolso gris donde pueda guardar sus cosas además de las esferas del dragón, y donde Panchy le dio algo de tofu envuelto para el camino más bebidas y otras cosas.

–Muchas Gracias por todo, volveremos a vernos * Dice Est sin emoción.

– ¡Adiós, mucha suerte! * Dice Bulma sonriendo.

– ¡Vuelve pronto pequeña! * Dice alegre Panchy.

– ¡Si se te descompone el radar no dudes en regresar para reparártelo! * Dice sonriendo el Doctor Brief asintiendo Est, llamando a la nube voladora y despidiéndose mientras finalmente inicia su viaje a buscar las esferas.

– ¡Pero que tierna es, deberíamos adoptarla! * Dice sonriendo Panchy.

–Veo complicado eso ya que se ve que esa pequeña está fuertemente vinculada con el buen Goku, quizás Bulma cuando termine eso del Torneo de la Isla Papaya debas plantearle a Goku mudarse aquí con su amiga, después de todo sin tu hermana mayor o tu ex novio Yamcha con sus amigos Puar y Oolong la casa está muy silenciosa * Dice el Doctor Brief sonriendo.

–No lo sé, la verdad no dudo que Goku cuando tenga tiempo vendrá de visita más a menudo, pero de ahí a mudarse aquí no creo que le guste demasiado, después de todo él tiene su hogar que seguramente estima mucho en la Montaña Paoz, no creo que a él le guste el ruido de la ciudad para vivir * Dice sonriendo Bulma mientras mira al cielo imaginándose a Goku vestido de la misma forma que cuando lo conoció sonriendo.

Y así Est iniciaría su búsqueda de las esferas del dragón, y tal como le advirtió Bulma, ya en la primera parada se encontró con Pilaf y su banda quienes también querían las esferas, los mismos estaban a bordo de un robot explorador pero que también era de batalla redondo de color azul y bastante grande(parecido a los que siempre usaban) siendo gigante al lado de Est quien ni se inmuta por eso, y su interior era manejado por la banda de Pilaf, tanto ellos como Est estaban en la cima de una montaña en una región desértica y en medio de ellos estaba la esfera de 7 estrellas.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg** **}**

– ¡Oye mocosa, ese objeto nos pertenece a la gran Banda de Pilaf, no es un juguete, así que apártate! * Dice molesto en voz alta Pilaf.

–Ya me advirtieron que ustedes también buscarían estas esferas, me han dicho que son malas personas y no les dejaré obtener la esfera, también me han dicho que se atrevieron a atrapar a mi Goku en una habitación donde intentaron matarlo, los castigaré por eso ahora * Dice fríamente Est intimidando con su tono a Pilaf y los otros, pero rápidamente pone un rostro molesto al escuchar ese nombre.

– ¡Goku, Goku, Goku, siempre ese chiquillo está en medio de nosotros y las esferas, y si no es él ahora es una novia suya, Mai, Chu, destruyan a esta mocosa y quedémonos con las esferas! * Grita Pilaf con enojo asintiendo Chu y Mai poniéndose Est en guardia.

En eso el robot empezaba a disparar varias balas de plomos de las armas que tenían, levantando bastante polvacera.

–Guau Guau, parece que lo logramos * Dice Chu sonriendo.

–Fue muy lenta para intentar esquivar siquiera o seguramente pensó que al ser alguien tan joven no nos atreveríamos a atacar * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Mai.

– ¡Ajajajajaja! ¡Ese fue tu fin! * Decía alegre Pilaf pero al despejarse el humo vieron a una Est completamente intacta ya que las balas no le hicieron nada para shock de la banda de Pilaf.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! * Decía en shock Pilaf y con miedo cómico.

–Esas balas de plomo no pueden atravesar el acero, el cual es mi atributo * Dice sin emoción Est.

– ¡No sé qué tonterías dices ni me importa! ¡Mai, Chu, Disparen los misiles! * Ordena Pilaf a sus subordinados quienes asienten disparando misiles de los cañones de su robot, pero sin embargo Est lejos de inmutarse corrió hacia los misiles lanzándoles cortes de energía luminosa que hacían estallar los misiles dejando con miedo cómico a la banda.

– ¡Guau, esa niña hizo trizas esos grandes misiles! * Dijo con miedo cómico Chu.

– ¡¿Qué haremos amo Pilaf?! * Decía con miedo cómico Mai.

– ¡Aplastarla, podrá resistir los misiles y las armas, pero no podrá con la fuerza y peso de este robot! * Dice Pilaf sonriendo con malicia asintiendo sus subordinados y cuando Est de iba corriendo hacia el robot este con su gran mano derecha quiso aplastar a la espíritu loli, pero esta con su mano izquierda en forma de karate dio varias cortadas a dicha mano haciéndola trizas para temor de la banda y luego Est dio un gran salto hacia la cima del robot también con la misma mano y en esa posición dando varias cortadas para que posteriormente el robot se haga pedazos con la banda de Pilaf cayendo cómicamente al suelo de cara siendo su derrota.

–Fueron rivales muy débiles, ese tal monstruo Buyon que enfrenté en Ciudad Gado fue un mejor rival * Dice Est sin emoción tomando la esfera de 7 estrellas con su mano derecha pudiendo por primera vez verla así de cerca.

–Es bonita, debo encontrar 6 más como esta * Dice Est sin emoción guardando la esfera en su bolso para luego llamar a la Nube Kinton y retirarse del lugar dejando inconscientes a la banda sintiéndose frustrados de ser derrotados de vuelta por alguien fuerte de baja estatura, y lo peor es que era una enviada de su némesis Goku.

Y así Est durante un mes se pasó buscando y recogiendo las esferas del dragón en distintos rincones del mundo, hasta que finalmente solo le faltaba una esfera, que era la de 4 estrellas, la esfera favorita de Goku ya que es un recuerdo de su abuelo Son Gohan e increíblemente se encontraba en el propio hogar de Goku en la Montaña Paoz, tanto Goku como Bulma le mencionaron a Est sobre este lugar por lo que al llegar encuentra la casa de Goku, y lo más sorprendente es que la esfera de 4 estrellas está exactamente en el mismo lugar donde Goku lo tenía atesorado anteriormente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg** **}**

–Esta es la casa de mi Goku * Dice Est sin emoción, la misma se pudo a limpiar el lugar ya que había bastante polvo al estar tanto tiempo deshabitado, y luego de media dejó el lugar reluciente.

–Ahora si luce bien, este lugar es muy tranquilo, incluso mejor que el Astral Zero y el Bosque Espiritual, se respira un aire sereno aquí * Dice Est sin emoción respirando y gustándole el lugar.

–La esfera de 4 estrellas es la última y la favorita de Goku, debo usarla para lo que él pidió * Dice Est sin emoción tomando la esfera y saliendo de la casa siendo ahora de noche por lo que no se notaría la influencia del poder del Dios Dragón al ser invocado ya que ya es de noche, la loli sacó todas las esferas del bolso y las reunió en un solo lugar juntándolas, las cuales brillaban bastante al estar todas juntas, el espíritu se preparaba para decir la clave de la invocación que Goku le había mencionado.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ZKRvSBktAC4 &t=20s** **}**

– ¡Sal de ahí Shen Long para cumplirme mi deseo! * Dice en voz alta Est y segundos después las 7 esferas ahora dieron un brillo dorado que luego se transformaron en un solo rayo dorado gigante que fue directamente hacia el cielo sorprendiendo a Est ya que sentía una energía divina y poderosa ahora.

Inmediatamente después de esto se produjo una nube tormentosa en el suelo con varios destellos relampagueantes, y el gigantesco rayo dorado compuesto por las esferas ahora empezaba a tomar forma de una figura parecida a una serpiente muy gigantesca.

– ¡ROAAAAAAR! * Se escucha un fuerte rugido de la figura que intimidaba levemente a Est.

Finalmente ahora el ser dejó de brillar en dorado llegando a su verdadera forma, que consiste en un gran dragón con cuernos de ciervo, dientes afilados de piel escamosa verde, ojos rojos penetrantes como los de un Ozaru, cuatros dedos en cada pie, un cuerpo serpentino largo(la cola ocupa tres cuartas partes de su longitud), los bigotes de largo que fluyen y una larga cabellera verde en sus mejillas en forma de medialuna; a diferencia de los dragones occidentales que tienen grandes alas plegables en el dorso, este dragón no tiene ninguna, si se trata del dragón divino de las esferas del Dragón que cumple los deseos, Shen Long quien como siempre mira de forma intimidante, ahora centra su mirada en su invocadora.

– ¡Veo que tú me has invocado, expresa tu deseo, pídeme lo que quieras, te concederé un deseo! * Dice con una voz gruesa, alta e intimidante Shen Long asintiendo Est.

– ¡Mi deseo es que revivas a las amigas de Ellis que murieron en su pelea contra esa tal Banda de Inzagi, Rakka y Reishia! ¡Deseo que las revivas por petición de Goku! * Dice en voz alta y con determinación Est.

–Ese deseo es muy fácil de cumplir * Dice Shen Long brillándole bastante sus ojos acumulando su magia allí para finalmente cumplir con el deseo.

– ¡Tu deseo ha sido cumplido, esas jóvenes Rakka Sheeder y Reishia Shroedercooler han vuelto a la vida, ahora me retiro! * Dice Shen Long empezando a brillar para luego desaparecer al mismo tiempo que las 7 esferas se esparcen por todo el mundo de nuevo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ZKRvSBktAC4 &t=20s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=GPBoESjzhZ4** **}**

Est se quedó mirando al cielo pensativa.

–Confío en que el deseo se cumplió, sin embargo quisiera quedarme aquí en la casa de mi Goku más tiempo * Dice Est relajada y como pocas veces sonriendo.

* * *

 **/Al Mismo Tiempo, Territorios Shroedercooler/**

El matrimonio había ido a visitar la tumba congelante de su hija cuando de repente vieron que esta movía sus parpados dedos quedando.

– ¡Mira querido, se mueve, nuestra hija se mueve! * Dice en shock la madre de Reishia.

– ¡Sí, lo veo y no lo creo, pero definitivamente no es una ilusión! ¡Hay que ordenar que abra el ataúd de hielo! * Dice en voz alta el padre de Reishia ordenando a sus empleados que abran de alguna forma el ataúd de hielo para sacar el cuerpo de su hija y cerciorarse de lo que sucede, cosa que los empleados hacen y luego de varios minutos logran finalmente sacar a Reishia de allí, e inmediatamente le tomaron el pulso confirmando que estaba viva, inmediatamente su madre abrazándola rompió en llanto de emoción.

– ¡ESTÁ VIVA, NUESTRA HIJA ESTÁ VIVA! * Grita la madre de Reishia con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¡Si querida, es un gran milagro! * Dice con lágrimas en los ojos el padre de Reishia al ver que su hija estaba viva, la emoción se apoderó de la familia Shroedercooler.

* * *

 **/Territorio de los Sheeders/**

De la pila de piedras preciosas puestas en su tumba Rakka se levantó con la fuerza física que posee respirando agitadamente mirando sus manos al ver que no tenía ninguna herida de aquella batalla no pudiéndoselo creer ella misma.

–E-Estoy viva * Dice Rakka en shock para luego dejar escapar lágrimas de alegría.

– ¡ESTOY VIVA, REALMENTE ESTOY VIVA! * Dice con lágrimas de emoción Rakka corriendo hacia su casa y reencontrándose con sus padres que en principio se asustaron al pensar que era un fantasma, pero luego se percataron que realmente era su hija estallando en lágrimas al abrazarla.

* * *

 **/De vuelta en la Montaña Paoz/**

Luego de esto Est fue con el Maestro Karin conociendo a Upa y Bora diciéndoles que era una amiga de Goku por lo que ellos decidieron dejarle pasar hasta llegar a la torre ya que no vieron malas intenciones en él, allí Est siguió el requisito subiendo la torre hasta llegar a la cima solo tomándole unas horas debido a su gran poder, y al llegar pudo ver al Maestro Karin quien pudo escuchar la conversación de esta con Bora donde le decía que era amiga de Goku y como recompensa por subir a la torre como corresponde decidió que podía ayudarla, fue allí que Est gracias a los poderes de Karin se comunicó con Rakka y Reishia indicándoles como volvieron a la vida lo cual puso muy felices a ambas ya que al mismo tiempo se enteraron de que la otra estaba viva agradeciendo inmensamente a Est y también sintiendo gratitud por Goku.

Y fue así que luego estas decidieron no revelar aun públicamente que estaban vivas para entrenar duro y fortalecerse esperando para posteriormente revelarlo, al mismo tiempo que Est terminó quedándose bastante tiempo en la casa de Goku para luego tiempo antes de que empezaran los de la Academia su viaje fue a casa de Bulma a devolverle el radar del dragón despidiéndose de todos allí con Bulma poniéndose de acuerdo con sus padres para ocultarle esto a Yamcha y Krilin ya que ellos pensaban que con su personalidad Goku jamás atraería a una chica, los cuales al enterarse de que alguien hermosa como Est se interesa en él les generaría shock(y bastante envidia en Krilin).

Sin embargo lo que ellos no saben es que varias hermosuras más se interesan en el guerrero saiyayin de baja estatura por lo que la envidia también seguramente llegará a Yamcha.

Y es así como transcurrieron las cosas en torno a Est, la búsqueda de las esferas del Dragon y la resurrección de Rakka y Reishia.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=GPBoESjzhZ4** **}**

 **/Fin del Flashback/**

* * *

–Entiendo, así pasaron las cosas, fue amable de parte de Bulma y sus papas, cuando nos veamos de vuelta en el torneo le daré las gracias * Dice sonriendo Goku asintiendo Est sin emoción.

En eso Rakka y Reishia se inclinaron cortésmente frente a Goku y Est.

–Gracias a ustedes volvimos a la vida, muchas Gracias * Dijo muy agradecida Rakka.

–No sé cómo podría pagarles lo que han hecho por nosotras * Dijo muy agradecida Reishia.

–No es nada, primero que todo lo hicimos porque son preciadas amigas de Ellis, y pues tanto ella como su familia estaban muy tristes porque ustedes murieron, por eso decidí usar las esferas para darles una segunda oportunidad de vivir, aunque fue Est quien hizo todo el trabajo y merece todo el crédito, yo no hice prácticamente nada ¡Jijiji! * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa mientras Ellis lo miraba sonrojada en silencio, por su parte Terra abrazó una vez más a Rakka.

–Hermana Rakka, me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta, lamento que… * Iba a decir Terra, pero Rakka la interrumpió.

–Olvida eso hermanita, vivamos el presente, daré todo de mí en el Blade Dance, ese será mi presente * Dice Rakka sonriendo y asintiendo su prima quien luego de eso se aleja del lugar donde están los clasificados al gran torneo y colocarse con la multitud.

Y ahora finalmente los Equipos Scarlet, Wyrvern y Cernunnos se preparaban para marchar con Rakka y Reishia reunidas de nuevo con sus nuevas compañeras de equipo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=p6phinuiGEk &t=4s** **}**

– ¡Muy bien, todo lo que pasó aquí fue muy emotivo, pero debemos seguir, puesto que los tres equipos que irán al Blade Dance ya están reunidos! * Dice Freya seria caminando enérgicamente asintiendo los 3 equipos y luego esta miró la torre de reloj de la academia.

– ¡Voy a transportarlas al Astral Zero en 10 minutos, pero antes unas palabras de la Directora Greyworh! * Dice en voz alta Freya parándose al lado suyo Greyworth dirigiendo su mirada a los 3 equipos clasificados.

–¡Antes que nada, debo decir que vivimos un gran momento de felicidad por tener de vuelta a las estudiantes Rakka Sheeder y Reishia Shroedercooler a quienes creímos perdidas en la oscuridad de la muerte, pero se logró un milagro! ¡Felicidades a Rakka y Reishia por regresar, así como a Goku y el espíritu Est por hacer esto posible! * Dice en voz alta Greyworth con una sonrisa y la multitud de estudiantes dio una gran ovación a los 4, siendo una oportunidad más para corear el nombre del Blade Dancer más popular de la academia, Son Goku.

– ¿Mm, pero porque me aplauden a mi si yo no hice nad…? * Iba a decir Goku, pero como lo hacía antes, Est le tapó tiernamente la boca con su dedo índice derecho.

–Es de mala educación rechazar los aplausos de varias chicas * Dice sin emoción Est asintiendo confundido Goku.

– ¡Bien y pues ambas reemplazaran a las miembros imposibilitadas del Equipo Cernunnos, tanto a este equipo como a los equipos Wyrvern y Scarlet les deseo mucha suerte, y pongan en práctica toda su mejoría en estos meses! * Dice en voz alta y con determinación Greyworth asintiendo firmemente todos los miembros de los 3 equipos.

–Bueno, supongo que no es necesario decir Adiós ya que solo nos iremos por una semana * Dice Claire relajada.

– ¿Quién sabe? Esa sola semana puede ser una eternidad * Dice Fianna sonriendo.

–Sí, aunque claramente a quienes despiden con más fuerza son a Goku, Est, Rakka, Reishia y Ellis * Dice sonriendo Rinslet lo cual hace que sonrían también Claire y Fianna, en ello Rakka se acerca a Claire y Reishia a Rinslet extendiendo su mano sonriendo.

–Ustedes cuidaron de nuestros cuerpos * Dice Reishia sonriendo mientras extiende su mano derecha a Rinslet.

–Y también ayudaron junto a la capitana a vencer al líder de esos malvados bandidos * Dice Rakka sonriendo extendiendo su mano derecha a Claire.

– ¡Por todo eso gracias, y demos todo de nosotras en este Blade Dance! * Dicen al mismo tiempo Rakka y Reishia a lo que Claire y Rinslet sonríen estrechándole las manos a las nuevas miembros del Equipo Cernunnos.

–No hay que agradecer nada, ustedes se sacrificaron por el bien de todos, pero aun así yo no me contendré si nos toca enfrentarnos en una revancha Rakka * Dice Claire sonriendo y siendo desafiante de forma amistosa.

–Eso espero Claire * Dice Rakka sonriendo desafiante de forma amistosa.

–Lo mismo para ti Reishia, veremos quien de las dos es la mejor elementalista de hielo * Dice sonriendo desafiante de forma amistosa Rinslet.

–Eso me interesa, Hielo contra Hielo * Dice sonriendo desafiante de forma amistosa Reishia mirándose ambos dúos con una rivalidad muy distinta a la vez que se enfrentaron hace tiempo, ya que ahora hay respeto entre ellas, y luego todas de vuelta se colocaron en sus respectivos equipos preparándose para marcharse.

Ellis a pesar de todo seguía mirando en silencio y de forma tímida con sonrojo a Goku, por cierto tenía sujetando su cola de caballo una cinta blanca que hace tiempo le había regalado su hermana, pero que ella solo usaba en los momentos más importantes, como este Blade Dance.

Mientras seguían siendo despedidos con gritos de apoyo Freya les miró seriamente y empezó a trazar un pilar de piedras con los dedos y rayos de luz azul brotaron desde la superficie de la tierra surgiendo una puerta que conecta este mundo y Astral Zero.

– ¡No tengo mucho que decirles, simplemente denlo todo sin arrepentimientos! ¡Ahora colóquense los tres equipos en el círculo de piedra! * Dice en voz alta firme Freya asintiendo los tres equipos con determinación y entrando en el círculo de piedra brillante.

Un destello deslumbrante de luz. Y luego una sensación embriagadora fugaz, como si el cielo y la tierra se invirtieran.

Abriendo sus ojos los del Equipo Scarlet, lo primero que surgió en su campo de visión fue…

Todos los tipos de árboles en un bosque denso, y un gran lago que ocupa un área grande dentro de ella.

Un lago que parecía la pulida superficie de un espejo, sólo existía en Astral Zero. En la orilla del lago, donde las plantas de agua crecían densamente, los incontables orbes débiles, oscilantes y ligeros flotaban creando una escena maravillosa.

Abriendo sus ojos, lo primero que surgió en su campo de visión fue…

–He venido a este lago antes, durante el campamento de entrenamiento de la academia * Dijo Claire seria mientras firmemente descendió sobre el suelo fangoso.

Los miembros de otros equipos también fueron enviados al lugar, uno tras otro.

–Oigan ¿Y cómo vamos a ir? * Dijo Goku curioso.

–Mira por ahí * Dijo Claire encogiéndose los hombros y señaló al cielo mirando a través de la Apertura de los árboles.

– ¿Hm? * Dijo Goku curioso y cuando levantó la cabeza se sorprendió por lo que vio lo sorprendió.

El esquema de una nave flotaba en el cielo proyectando su enorme sombra en el lago.

– ¡Es un monstruo gigante! * Dice Goku sorprendido y haciendo que tanto sus compañeras de equipo como las de los otros dos equipos cayeran de espalda al estilo anime.

– ¡Cabeza Hueca eso no es un monstruo, es un barco volador llamado como 'Bephal del Instituto de Ritual Divino'! * Dice Claire molesta cómicamente por la ignorancia de Goku.

– ¡Ah ya veo! ¡Jijiji es que yo nunca subí en algo llamado 'Barco Volador'! * Dice Goku sonriendo haciendo que Claire se toque el rostro de fastidio por ello.

Era efectivamente una nave de voladora de última generación que lleva el nombre del Señor Elemental del Viento.

Tenía una forma como la de una ballena aerodinámica. Al parecer, su fuente de energía era un motor espiritual elaborado en el reino de Balstan, y usaron un árbol sagrado con más de 6000 años de edad como material para el exterior.

Era el barco que llevaría a los elementalistas, quienes dedicarían sus Blade Dances a los Señores Elementales, al Gran Torneo Festival del Blade Dance.

–Goku, vamos a ganar sin dudas el primer lugar * Dijo Claire con determinación, pero Goku se mostró más relajado dándole palmadas en su espalda.

–No te estreses por eso Claire, tú solo preocúpate por dar todo de ti, ya verás que de alguna forma las cosas saldrán bien * Dice Goku sonriendo y Claire asiente con una sonrisa determinante.

Sin dudas Goku le decía esas palabras ya que de todas aquí es quien más se juega algo importante ya que quiere ganar el Blade Dance para encontrar a su hermana o a la persona que chantajea a Goku al obligarlo a ocultar su paradero sin imaginarse siquiera que son la misma persona y que Rubia es el enemigo, Goku intenta que Claire no se estrese en exceso ya que luego realmente habrá mucho porque estresarse en pleno Blade Dance que como dijo Fianna a pesar de no durar tanto, para ellos será una eternidad.

–"No me importa si gano o pierdo, lo que deseo es enfrentarme a los más fuertes, eso me emociona mucho" * Dice en su mente Goku con una sonrisa de emoción por las grandes peleas que se le aproximan en el Blade Dance.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=p6phinuiGEk &t=4s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VnySwablf3o** **}**

Al mismo tiempo la nave causó salpicaduras llamativas mientras aterrizaba en el lago.

Mientras tanto la multitud que había venido a despedir a los representantes de la Academia fueron marchándose del lugar dejando tanto a Greyworth como a Freya solas frente al portal.

–Parece que se han ido * Dice Greyworth seria.

–Si madame, todos se fueron, pero debemos decir las cosas como son, el más esperado de todos ellos es Son Goku * Dice seria Freya.

–Así es, llegó el momento en que Goku y El Equipo Inferno tengan su confrontación final, especialmente contra ella * Dice seriamente Greyworth.

–La supuesta Ren Ashbell, la Reina de la Calamidad, Rubia Elstein, Líder y Fundadora del Equipo Inferno * Dice seria Freya.

–Así es, Goku con todo lo que ha hecho logró que lo pongan en la mira, y no solo ellos, con todas sus hazañas en estos lugares en estos meses, su reputación subió como la espuma, principalmente al vencer a la subcampeona Luminaris * Dice con una sonrisa pícara Greyworth.

–Sí, Goku causó un gran impacto, sin embargo eso puede ser un arma de doble filo, ahora que muchos saben que es fuerte seguramente tomarán las debidas precauciones e intentarán someterlo, aunque la supuesta Ren Ashbell sea la rival a quien tienen en mente tumbar para ser campeones, Goku será el principal trofeo de caza que buscarán desde el comienzo, principalmente por la fama de pervertido que se ha ganado debido a los chismes * Dice Freya seria.

–Y estamos hablando de Goku, Freya, ¿Realmente piensas que le intimidará que muchos pongan su ojo en él para vencerlo? * Pregunta Greyworth sonriendo.

–No, ese pequeño seguramente lo disfrutará * Dice Freya con pereza.

–Exacto, este Blade Dance será uno muy disfrutable para Goku y es la oportunidad que los Lord Elementales lo conozcan a fondo ya que él es su invitado * Dice Greyworth con una sonrisa pícara.

– ¿Cree que pueda vencer a Rubia Elstein? * Pregunta sería Freya.

–No lo sé, si mi padre la ha estado entrenando como supuse cuando él me habló de una supuesta discípula , seguramente Goku no puede ganarle si lucha como lo hizo hasta ahora, al menos claro que en estos meses de entrenamiento haya desarrollado algo con lo que pueda ganar lo cuál es la única esperanza * Dice seria Greyworth.

–Sí, aunque ni siquiera hay garantías que con eso sea suficiente * Dice seria Freya.

–Lo sé, sin embargo presiento que el Blade Dance no será la única preocupación que tendremos * Dice seria Greyworth.

– ¿Así que a usted le pasa lo mismo? * Pregunta sería Freya y esto sorprendió un poco a Greyworth ya que pensaba que era la única.

–Vaya, me has sorprendido en verdad, tú también tienes un gran poder de intuición * Dice Greyworth sonriendo.

–Solo para cosas malas, en especial si tienen que ver conmigo misma * Dice seria Freya.

–Oye, no me digas que el ataque del Ninja Murasaki de la Patrulla Roja te dejó preocupada de ese modo * Dice Greyworth seria.

–En lo absoluto, la Patrulla Roja si es que existe es una diminuta organización agonizante a punto de morir ya que Goku destruyó la mayor parte, es otra cosa la que me preocupa, pero ni yo puedo saber que exactamente es * Dice seria Freya.

–Bueno, algo parecido me pasa a mí, por eso puede que necesitemos a Goku más tiempo del que pensábamos aquí * Dice Greyworth seria.

–Solo le prometo una cosa, amo este lugar tanto como usted lo hace y así como lo hice hasta ahora lo seguiré haciendo, daré mi vida para proteger esta Academia y a todas aquí hasta el final, no importa quién sea el que las amenace, es una forma de resarcirme de mi pasado, pero al mismo tiempo si debo transformarme en la Sombra Sangrienta una vez más por el bien de todas, lo voy a hacer * Dice Freya seria con determinación y estas palabras sorprenden a Greyworth.

–"Creo que me quedé corta, es probable que su percepción sea mejor que la mía, realmente ella teme que algo malo pueda pasar en el futuro" * Dice seria Greyworth en su mente.

–Despreocúpate Freya, dudo mucho que alguien siquiera se atreva a encararte después de como venciste a ese Ninja Murasaki y sus hermanos * Dice Greyworth sonriendo irónicamente.

–Sí, eso espero * Dice Freya con un rostro de preocupación imaginándose la mirada asesina de Lurie.

–"Puede que el día en que pague por todos mis pecados esté más cerca de lo que imagino" * Dice Freya sintiéndose triste.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VnySwablf3o** **}**

* * *

 **/Flashback/**

Esto pasó poco después de que Uranai Baba llegara a la Academia, Freya junto a ella estaban tomando el té y conversando hasta que Freya le pidió algo que sorprendió a la anciana.

– ¿Quieres saber tu futuro muchacha? * Pregunta Uranai Baba seria.

–Sí, no quiero preguntar nada específico, simplemente como será, algo por poco que sea que pueda decirme * Dice Freya seria.

–Mi magia no la uso normalmente para eso, generalmente la uso para encontrar objetos importantes que las personas perdieron o simplemente desean encontrar, y les cobro una exorbitante cantidad de dinero, o les hago pelear con peleadores de artes marciales a mi disposición * Dice Uranai Baba seria.

–Sin embargo leer el futuro no es de mis especialidades, no digo que no lo sepa hacer, pero si lo que viene a mi ser no es claro, no puedo leer nada, todo depende del destino, pero si dicho destino no es muy claro al menos puedo decirte algo que servirá como pista * Dice Uranai Baba seria.

–Eso es suficiente para mí, le pagaré lo que sea, solo léame el futuro * Dice seria Freya.

–Está bien, pero como te dije, esto no lo hago habitualmente, la última vez lo hice gratis con Goku, pero a él se lo hice porque yo misma me interesé en saberlo, no sé cuánto te cobraré, primero lo haré y después veré * Dice Uranai Baba sacando su bola de cristal, hizo una especie de canto y luego la esfera brilló, sin embargo pasó algo muy extraño y hasta tétrico, la esfera se tornó completamente negra dejando a Uranai Baba con la boca abierta.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=h6hhAp11q6c** **}**

– ¿Que sucede señora? * Pregunta sería Freya y Uranai Baba sale de su shock poniendo un rostro serio desactivando el poder de la bola de cristal volviendo está a la normalidad.

–No puedo cobrarte nada, lo lamento pero no puedo ver tu futuro * Dice Uranai Baba seria, pero esto molestó a Freya ya que presentía que ocultaba algo.

– ¡Déjate de juegos anciana, es obvio que si viste algo! * Dice Freya molesta a lo que Uranai Baba dio un suspiro.

–Bueno, como puedo explicarlo, no puedo ver tu futuro porque no tienes uno * Dice Uranai Baba con seriedad sorprendiendo algo a Freya.

–Esa oscuridad absoluta que viste en mi bola de cristal era el vacío, la nada, eso es sinónimo de que no hay futuro para ti en este mundo muchacha, lo siento, un día, una semana, un mes, no sé cuánto tiempo * Dice seria Uranai Baba a lo que Freya solo sonrió irónicamente.

–Tal como sospechaba, el destino está claramente en mi contra * Dice Freya sonriendo irónicamente.

–Eh, pero no deberías dejarte vencer * Dice Uranai Baba intentando levantar su ánimo.

–Descuida, soy consciente de que es muy difícil ganarle a un destino que es demasiado claro, pero yo no le temo a la muerte, siempre supe que mis acciones algún día lo pagaría justamente con eso, la muerte * Dice Freya seria.

–Bueno, no sé qué más decirte * Dice Uranai Baba sintiendo pena por la profesora.

–No le diga nada a nadie, ni siquiera a la Directora sobre esto, además como usted dice, lucharé, lucharé contra el destino oscuro e intentaré no morir, aunque si lo hago, será protegiendo este lugar con mi cuerpo y alma, pero haré hasta lo imposible por no morir * Dice seria Freya.

–Así se habla muchacha, las jovencitas aquí te necesitan, pelea por ellas e intenta conservar tu vida * Dice seria Uranai Baba.

 **/Fin de Flashback/**

* * *

Freya seguía pensativa y preocupada por esto no por ella, sino que siendo la profesora más respetada y popular de la Academia a quien incluso ven como la sucesora de Greyworth, su pérdida sería un terrible daño para la Academia ¿Podrá Freya escapar de la sombra de la muerte que la acecha? Al mismo tiempo la propia Greyworth también presentía malas cosas para el futuro.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=h6hhAp11q6c** **}**

* * *

 **/Al Borde del Barco Volador Bephal del Instituto de Ritual Divino/**

Planeando sobre las nubes llenas de éter, el barco volador avanzó como si estuviera deslizándose. El destino era uno de los santuarios ubicados en Astral Zero que era la isla flotante de Ragna Ys. Era el lugar que se utilizará para el actual festival del Blade Dance. Normalmente, era un santuario que sólo permite ir y venir a las princesas puras del Instituto Ritual Divino que servían a los Señores Elementales. Pero durante el Blade Dance, se abrió especialmente para la gente común.

– ¡Guau, esta cosa gigante que vuela es impresionante! * Dice Goku sorprendido mirando por la ventana del Barco hacia el mar de nubes y pues él estaba sorprendido porque por primera vez sube en una nave colosal de este tipo a diferencia de las naves pequeñas de Bulma.

Aunque las doncellas nobles de cuna ya estaban acostumbradas a esto, obviamente alguien como Goku que no.

Y después de poner en el suelo su equipaje (Aunque Goku no traiga casi excepto su báculo sagrado que Est le devolvió y de hecho se volvió a fusionar con dicho báculo para descansar) el Equipo Scarlet fue a su salón asignado tomándose un descaso en el sofá. Las paredes estaban hechas de baldosas de mármol pulido, mientras que el suelo estaba aún cubierto por una alfombra roja maravillosamente bordada. La cabaña estaba amoblada con abundantes suministros de las necesidades diarias, todos ellos de primera clase en calidad.

– ¡He subido a una nave pequeña con mi amiga Bulma, pero esta cosa gigante no se sacude ni un poco! * Dice sorprendido Goku.

–Este es el último modelo de barco volador, si el viaje va bien es probable que lleguemos en un día como máximo aunque puede que incluso antes * Dice Claire mostrándose relajada quien estaba acostada en el sofá, su postura iba de excursión hasta la falda al borde de exponer sus bragas, aunque lo hacía inconscientemente en su afán de quizás seducir a Goku haciéndose la desentendida aunque en el fondo le avergonzaba hacer esto, de hecho se sonroja levemente, pero Goku no reaccionaba en lo más mínimo lo cual hacía que la pelirroja haga un puchero tierno e infantil.

–Por cierto, la ceremonia inaugural de la competición se llevará a cabo, llevo un traje formal para el baile para que lo uses * Dice Claire algo sonrojada.

– ¿Traje formal? ¡No me digas que te refieres a esa ropa que llaman 'elegante', pero que me hacen ver como un tonto, no quiero! * Dice Goku molesto cómicamente.

– ¡Tienes que hacerlo o nos harás pasar vergüenza! * Dice Claire molesta.

–Pero es que * Iba a decir Goku, pero Claire la interrumpió.

– ¡Sin peros, te recuerdo que aunque te cedí la capitanía del equipo yo todavía soy tu ama, así que fin de la discusión! * Dice molesta Claire con Goku asintiendo a regañadientes cómicamente.

–Bueno ¿dicho esto, sabes bailar? * Pregunta Claire algo avergonzada y con sonrojo.

– ¿Bailar? Hm, recuerdo que hice algo parecido imitando a mi oponente Jackie Chun en el Tenkaichi Budokai, y que luego me dijeron que a eso se le llamaba bailar, pero si te lo digo en serio no creo que realmente entienda bien que es bailar * Dijo Goku confundido.

–Me lo imaginaba, pues yo voy a guiarte y bailaremos * Dice Claire con determinación.

–Como quieras * Dice Goku relajado y esto puso muy feliz a Claire internamente.

En eso Rinslet viene hacia Claire.

–Claire y Fianna, prepararé algo de té y bocadillos para el equipo ¿podrían ayudarme? * Pregunta Rinslet seria extrañando a ambas que estaban quienes asienten y acompañan a Rinslet a la cocina dejando solos a Goku y Ellis en el sofá.

Y en la cocina ambas decidieron preguntarle a Rinslet por ello.

– ¿Por qué necesitas nuestra ayuda, no se supone que eres la mejor cocinando? * Pregunta Claire curiosa.

–Sí, odio admitirlo, pero mi cocina no es muy buena en comparación * Dijo relajada Fianna.

–La verdad solo dije eso como excusa para traerlas aquí y dejar solo a ese par * Dice seria Rinslet.

– ¡¿Pero porque?! * Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Claire y Fianna molestas.

–Porque Ellis lo necesita, ella aún no pudo hablar con Goku después de que ayudara a revivir a sus mejores amigas, ya saben cómo es de orgullosa y tímida para hacer las cosas públicamente, estoy segura de que quiere darle las gracias * Dice sonriendo Rinslet.

–Tiene sentido, pude ver su rostro mirando a Goku, pero no animándose a hablarle * Dijo sonriendo Fianna.

– Bueno, si eso ayudará a que nuestro equipo esté mejor, solo por esta vez lo permitiré y pues te ayudaremos a hacer esto rápido * Dijo Claire en su modo tsundere.

Mientras Ellis que estaba sentada alejada de Goku se levantó para a acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado casi muy pegado a él percatándose Goku de esto.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=YPD1tWhRtQk** **}**

– ¿Ellis? * Dice Goku curioso y Ellis lo mira con sus hermosos ojos a los suyos con un rostro de sonrojo.

–Y-Yo no te di aún las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, por hacer posible este milagro de recuperar a mis amigas * Dice Ellis con un rostro de determinación.

–Pero Ellis, fue Est quien buscó las esferas y las revivió * Dice Goku sonriendo, sin embargo Ellis lo niega.

– ¡También agradezco mucho a Est, pero estoy segura que fuiste tú el que le dijo la forma de lograrlo y le pidió que lo hiciera, tú lo hiciste posible! * Dice Ellis conmovida con sonrojo y determinación como no queriendo que Goku se restara méritos a sí mismo.

–Ellis * Dice Goku algo sorprendido y en eso Ellis le abraza fuertemente derramando leves lágrimas.

–No solo has hecho eso, cuando nos conocimos y te traté mal tú aun así me diste enseñanzas, además de salvarme de la locura cuando perdí a mis amigas, también cuando el Glasya-Labolas me atacó y luego cuando las Sylphids traidoras y mi hermana quisieron humillarme, desde que te conocí no has hecho más que ayudarme, por todo eso, Gracias * Dice Ellis con leves lagrimas mientras lo abrazaba.

–No hay que agradecer nada, para eso son los amigos * Dice Goku sonriendo y en eso Ellis se aparta levemente de él mirándolo de nuevo fijamente a los ojos para finalmente y de forma sorpresiva besarle en los labios cerrando sus ojos mientras Goku los tenía abiertos, y luego de varios segundos así Ellis se aleja de repente.

–Y-Yo lo siento * Dijo de forma tímida Ellis con sonrojo.

– ¿Por qué? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Por nada, eres el primero y tendrás que hacerte responsable * Dice Ellis de forma tímida y sonrojada.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=YPD1tWhRtQk** **}**

– ¿Qué? * Preguntó curioso Goku.

–Iré a la cocina a ayudarles a las chicas, No me tardo * Dice Ellis sonriendo nerviosa mientras se va habiendo evadido la pregunta dejando muy confundido a Goku.

–Hasta ahora no entiendo a las chicas, eso no cambió nada a pesar del tiempo que llevo aquí * Dijo Goku hablando solo cuando de repente miró por la ventana aproximándose algo a lo lejos.

– ¿Qué es eso? * Preguntó curioso Goku, pero cuando vio más detenidamente notó que dicho objeto venía a gran velocidad y a medida que se acercaba se notaba que era una gran nave militar estilo avión tecnológico de color verde militar con las grandes letras 'RR' de color rojo en el frente, Goku al verlo reconoció perfectamente ese logo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=_c4SEwzEwnk** **}**

– ¡No puede ser, es La Patrulla Roja! * Dice sorprendido Goku en voz alta y su grito fue escuchado por las 4 chicas de su equipo.

– ¡¿Qué sucede Goku, porque ese escándalo?! * Dice Claire quejándose pero vio a Goku con un rostro serio entendiendo que no estaba jugando.

–Ellos son la Patrulla Roja, son los sujetos que enfrenté y vencí hace tiempo, pero que hace poco atacó uno de ellos a esas dos chicas a quienes reemplazaron las amigas de Ellis, y ahora están aquí * Dice Goku seriamente, en eso su báculo sagrado brilló saliendo Est en su forma de espíritu.

–No hay tiempo para descansar, primero debemos vencer a sean quienes sean esos enemigos de mi Goku * Dice Est seria sin emoción y en eso Scarlet quien estaba en su forma waffe látigo de fuego tomó su forma verdadera de Scarlet Valkyrie cargando su alabarda.

–No podemos dejar que hieran de nuevo a las estudiantes ¿verdad ama? * Dice seria Scarlet.

–Tienes razón, les mostraremos que aunque sean militares con armas no pueden subestimar a las elementalistas * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Claire.

–Esta vez Goku no está solo para enfrentarlos * Dice con determinación Rinslet.

–Sí, aunque seamos doncellas no somos débiles después de haber entrenado tanto * Dice con determinación Fianna.

– ¡Les enseñaremos que no pueden pisotear a alguien de la Academia Espiritual Areishia y quedar sin castigo! * Dice con firmeza y determinación Ellis.

– ¡Muy bien, me gusta su espíritu, ellos deben ser quienes escaparon o sobrevivieron contra mí, vamos todos a patearles el trasero! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Sí! * Dijeron al mismo tiempo las otras 4 y salieron corriendo hacia la gran cubierta de la nave, y al llegar vieron a las otros 2 equipos, Wyrvern y Cernunnos que al parecer también sintieron lo que pasó.

–Parece que ellas también se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó * Dice seria Ellis quien miró con determinación a Rakka y Reishia asintiéndose mutuamente las 3.

–Como este viaje apenas empezó, aún no subieron los equipos de otros imperios que también subirían a esta nave * Dice seria Claire.

–Eso quiere decir que debemos combatir solo los 3 equipos, aun así debemos vencer * Dice seria Rinslet asintiendo los demás.

–Veremos que se traen estos tipos después de tanto tiempo * Dice sonriendo desafiante Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=_c4SEwzEwnk** **}**

La nave se a acercaba cada vez más.

* * *

 **/Interior de la Nave Militar/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=rPky2y6rpEo** **}**

–Comandante White, esa es la nave ¿verdad? * Pregunta el General Silver.

– ¡Sí esa es, y es bueno que mediante la ayuda de la asistente del Doctor Gero pudimos lograrlo Jejeje! * Dice el Comandante White riendo maliciosamente, pero su mirada cambió a una de shock al mirar al monitor de la nave y ver a Goku.

– ¡¿QUE?! ¡IMPOSIBLE NO PUEDE SER ÉL QUIEN ESTÁ CON ESAS JOVENES! * Dice en shock y con miedo el Comandante White y todos al mirar bien también quedaron en shock.

– ¡No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, es ese Goku, el que nos venció! * Dice en shock el General Sylver.

– ¡Esto si es una sorpresa! * Dijo sorprendida Violet.

– ¡No puedo creer que la persona causante de que estemos en estas condiciones tan deplorables esté aquí, miserable de Goku, había escuchado de que un joven estaba con estas alumnas, pero nunca imaginé que fuera él y menos que esté en esta nave! * Dice con temor El Comandante White.

–Esto es serio ¿Qué haremos señor? * Pregunta nervioso Silver, pero luego White sonríe con malicia.

–Jejeje ¡No se preocupe, esto me lo dio la ayudante de Maki, no quería tener que usarlo, pero teniendo en cuenta que Goku es el enemigo no queda remedio! ¡Usaré a esta monstruosidad para exterminarlo de una vez por todas! * Dice sonriendo con malicia White mientras toca una capsula de su bolsillo izquierdo.

– ¡Nos desharemos de ese miserable de una vez por todas y obtendremos rehenes al mismo tiempo que obtendremos gran nave! ¡Aterriza en dicha nave! * Ordena el Comandante White asintiendo el piloto y aterrizando en la cubierta ante la seria mirada de los tres equipos de la Academia Espiritual Areishia y al abrirse la compuerta de la nave varios hombres armados con pistolas o ametralladoras descendieron a la cubierta apuntando sus armas a las alumnas siendo varias decenas de ellos, luego bajó el General Silver con su clásica bazuca, el enorme Sargento Metalic quien está de vuelta vistiendo exactamente igual a cuando luchó contra Goku, la coronel Violet y por último el Comandante White portando la misma pistola cañón con la que hirió a Goku años atrás.

– ¿Conoces a alguno de ellos? * Pregunta sería Claire a Goku.

–Sí * Dice serio Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=rPky2y6rpEo** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ATWVGvnDwS8** **}**

– ¡¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Goku, quien diría que nos encontraríamos aquí pequeño bribón?! * Dice El Comandante White con una sonrisa de malicia.

–Lo mismo digo ¿A qué vienes, a disculparte por todo has hecho? * Pregunta Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

–¡Claro que no, vine a secuestrar a algunas de estas jovencitas y quedarme con esta nave, pero ya que estás aquí te haremos pagar por todo lo que nos has hecho pasar a nosotros que alguna vez éramos quienes nos apoderaríamos del mundo, La Patrulla Roja! * Dice White con una sonrisa de maldad y todos los demás equipos así como algo a sus propias compañeras de equipo se sorprendían por como Goku se conocía con estos criminales

–Parece que ellos le guardan rencor a Goku por derrotarlos en el pasado * Dice seria Claire asintiendo las otras 3, pero Goku solo sonríe desafiante.

– ¡Con mucho gusto les patearé el trasero nuevamente! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ATWVGvnDwS8** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=zbi4MeWkKxw** **}**

– ¡Oh! Te noto muy confiado Goku, pero traigo una sorpresa para ti, pero antes * Dice con malicia White sacando una capsula lanzándola al suelo y al explotar sale otro viejo conocido de Goku, ni más ni menos que el robot pirata el cual les causó muchos problemas tanto a él como a Krilin, aunque ahora tenía el logo de la Patrulla Roja en la cabeza, el cual tenía una cabeza de una forma parecida a los xenomorfos de la película 'Alien' pero en forma de esqueleto teniendo en su mano derecha una afilada espada pirata y en lugar de una mano izquierda, tenía allí un cañón de ametralladora, sus hombros y rodillas eran verdes mientras que el resto de su cuerpo era marrón, teniendo penetrantes ojos rojos y afilados colmillos, y siendo bastante alto, se veía sumamente amenazante.

– ¡No puede ser, pero si hice pedazos a ese monstruo hace tiempo! * Dice Goku sorprendido.

– ¡Jajajajaja, Sabía que pondrías esa cara, de lo que pudimos ver con algunas filmaciones encontradas en el lugar vimos como este robot te causó serios problemas, así que decidimos repararlo ahora teniéndolo a nuestro control! * Dice White riendo con maldad y la apariencia del robot intimidó bastante a las chicas así como el gran General Metalic.

– ¡Es un monstruo del infierno! * Dice temerosa Shireilia y tanto Rakka como Reishia se ponen frente a ella protegiéndola teniendo sus respectivos waffes en sus manos.

Todas las demás también se ponen en guardia.

– ¡Pero si piensas que eso es todo créeme que estás equivocado Goku, aquí tengo mi arma principal! * Grita White riendo con maldad y arrojando una capsula verde al suelo y lo que saldría una especie de ataúd electrónico azul con el gran logo 'RR'.

– ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Encárgate personalmente de Goku Numero -8! * Dice sonriendo de maldad White y ordenó a un soldado suyo que oprimiera el botón para abrir el ataúd electrónico lo cual este hace oprimiendo el botón rojo de la compuerta lo cual hace que lentamente se abra dicho ataúd y viéndose en su interior un ser con un aspecto muy conocido por Goku quien queda en shock por esto.

– ¡¿Octavio?! * Pregunta sorprendido Goku ya que efectivamente el ser de gran tamaño dentro del ataúd era idéntico a Octavio, solo que envés de vestir de negro vestía de rojo, pero fuera de todo eso era exactamente igual.

– ¡Error Goku, Pronto lo entenderás! ¡Vamos -8, levántate y ve a matar a Son Goku! * Dice en voz alta El Comandante White, pero este no hace nada dando la sensación de estar dormido.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=zbi4MeWkKxw** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=jH1QLtYRLIo** **}**

– ¿Qué? No me digan que está descompuesto ¡Tú, despiértalo! * Dice White ordenando al mismo soldado que abrió la compuerta y este asiente.

– ¡Despierta, El Comandante White te dio una orden! * Dice en voz alta el soldado molesto, pero este no reacciona, esto causa curiosidad en todos allí.

– ¡¿Qué esperas chatarra?! ¡Despierta, El Comandante te dio una orden tonto! * Dice en voz alta el soldado molesto golpeando con su arma metralleta la cabeza del robot y este abrió los ojos que eran iguales a Octavio, pero su mirada era muy distinta ya que demostraba frialdad y enojo.

– ¡Vaya, hasta que al fin despiert…! * Iba a decir el soldado, pero para su terror la mano izquierda del llamado -8 aprisionó su cuello estrujándolo y asfixiándolo, e inmediatamente el soldado desesperado empezó a disparar con su ametralladora al robot, pero las balas no le afectaban en lo más mínimos hasta que con la otra mano este le arrebató la ametralladora triturándola con la misma, para luego finalmente para terror de todos los presentes triturar por completo el cuello del soldado dejando nada más que piel del cuello muriendo inmediatamente este y arrojándolo como basura al suelo.

– ¡Lo mató, le aplastó el cuello! * Dijo en shock Rinslet.

–"Ya veo, ahora entiendo porque El Doctor Gero lo consideró un fracaso a pesar de sí matar a diferencia del otro, según dijo su asistente era muy violento y agresivo, es por eso que el Doctor Gero a pesar de ser el primer Número 8, le cambió el nombre a -8 y lo ocultó al ser un peligro, por eso creó al otro que aunque era muy pasivo, creyó que al tenerlo a mi cargo podría moldearlo para que sea un miembro obediente a la Patrulla Roja, pero tampoco fue así" * Dice serio White demostrando que solo usó como conejillo de indias a ese soldado arrogante y estúpido.

En eso finalmente el androide se levantó saliendo del ataúd teniendo una mirada bestial en su rostro que intimidaba incluso a los de la Patrulla Roja, tal como Octavio, era bastante alto y fornido, pero claramente menos que el Sargento Metalic, aunque superando levemente al robot pirata, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón inspiraba más miedo que cualquiera de los dos.

De repente volteó la mirada hacia los de la Patrulla Roja intimidándolos.

– ¡¿Quién fue el idiota que osó darme una orden?! * Grita con furia -8 causando pánico en los de la Patrulla Roja así como en las Blade Dancers.

– ¡Fue él! * Grita White inculpando al soldado más cercano a -8 para salvarse de la furia del Androide y este inmediatamente miró con furia a dicho soldado.

– ¡Pero yo no! * Iba a decir el pobre soldado, pero -8 vino corriendo hacia él y con su mano derecha le atravesó el pecho causando terror en la mayor parte de los presentes y al quitar su mano deja un gran agujero en el pecho del soldado que cae muerto.

– ¡Tramposo, era uno de tus subordinados! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usarlo para salvarte a ti mismo de ese modo?! * Dice furiosa Ellis.

– ¡Cállate entrometida, -8 no les creas, ellos son el enemigo, en especial ese chiquillo de allí! * Dice White nervioso y en eso -8 lo mira seriamente para luego mirar a Goku.

– ¡Ellis tiene razón, White sigues siendo un cobarde y tú grandulón no tenías por qué matarlo si no te hizo nada! * Dice Goku molesto y en eso -8 y el mismo se miran seriamente con hostilidad.

–Haya sido o no, no me importa, yo mato a quien se me da la gana, nadie me da órdenes, de hecho decidí matarte ahora porque me caes mal al igual que esas chicas * Dice fríamente -8.

–No te lo permitiré, pero si quieres pelear con mucho gusto seré tu oponente * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante poniéndose en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga mientras -8 se para imponentemente frente a él al parecer un gigante al lado suyo.

Inmediatamente Est y Scarlet Valkyrie se adelantan también.

–Yo me encargaré de ese monstruo esquelético * Dice seriamente sin emoción Scarlet Valkyrie refiriéndose al Robot Pirata.

–Entonces yo iré por el gigante de lentes de sol * Dice seriamente sin emoción Est refiriéndose al Sargento Metalic.

– ¿Qué tal si yo me ocupo de ti? * Dice desafiante Reishia mirando a Violet quien también sonríe desafiante.

–Ufufu Bien, veremos si una chica fina como tú siquiera sabe cómo pelear * Dice de forma burlona Violet preparándose para pelear contra Reishia.

– ¡Oye tú, seré tu oponente! * Dice con determinación Ellis sacando su waffe lanza.

–No disfruto matar a mujeres, pero si es necesario lo haré * Dice serio el General Silver apuntando su bazuca a Ellis preparándose ambos para pelear.

– ¡Tú cobarde que usas como escudo a tus propios hombres, yo seré quien te castigue! * Dice seria, molesta y desafiante Rakka apuntando con su waffe Rocke Breaker al propio Comandante White.

– ¡Jajajajaja ¿Una donnadie como tú pretende retar al nuevo líder de la Patrulla Roja?! ¡Te enseñaré mocosa a respetar a tus superiores! * Dice con burla el Comandante White apuntando con su pistola cañón a Rakka.

–Una verdadera superior respetable es la Capitana de los Sylphids , Ellis Fahrengart que también es militar, tú a su lado eres basura * Dice seria Rakka molestando a White y preparándose ambos para enfrentarse, al mismo tiempo que tanto Claire como el resto del Equipo Scarlet, Equipo Cernunnos y todo el Equipo Wyrvern se preparaban para enfrentar a los soldados armados.

Una Batalla entre los Blade Dancers de la Academia Espiritual Areishia y La Patrulla Roja estaba a punto de comenzar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=jH1QLtYRLIo** **}**

* * *

 **/A Cierta Distancia Debajo del Gran Barco Volador/**

Mientras tanto a cuatro mil metros en el aire, una nave de combate no tan grande había aparecido directamente debajo del barco volador donde los participantes del Blade Dance viajaban y que por ahora solo llevaba a participantes de la Academia Espiritual Areishia quienes ahora están enfrentando a la Patrulla Roja.

Había estado acechando en un bosque, esperando a que su presa llegara. La puerta de la cabina de metal se abrió y entró una chica de aspecto joven.

Su cabello gris ceniza, atado en los lados opuestos de ella, se balanceaba en su cabeza por el fuerte viento que soplaba, era Muir Alenstarl del Equipo Inferno.

–Te encontré, Ototo-chan(Hermanito Menor) * Dijo sonriendo tiernamente Muir.

Luego comenzó a cantar el encantamiento para la liberación de un espíritu.

Al instante, el anillo en su dedo medio despedía luz roja.

–Bien, ¡Vamos a arrasar con todo! ¡Espíritu de aniquilación Death Gaze! * Dice en voz alta y sonriendo Muir para invocar un espíritu.

A medida que el aire se agitaba violentamente, emergió un monstruo negro gigante.

* * *

 **/De Vuelta en el Barco Volador/**

Todos se preparaban para luchar hasta que Fianna clava su waffe estoque en el suelo extendiendo sus manos hacia el frente poniéndose de rodillas

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=IHI_H0vEVyg** **}**

– ¡Oh luz sagrada que ilumina el mundo, forma un escudo resistente para protegernos, ALEXANDROS SHIELD! * Grita Fianna el nombre de su técnica creando un gran escudo blanco que protege a quienes enfrentarán a los soldados de bajo rango.

– ¡Esa miserable cree que con eso se salvará de nuestras armas! ¡Dispárenles! * Ordena el Comandante White y los soldados empiezan a disparar a diestra y siniestras ya sea como ametralladoras o pistolas, incluso algunos lanzaban granadas, sin embargo para su shock la barrera sigue intacta.

– ¡Imposible, esa barrera extraña de energía sigue allí! * Dice sorprendido y en shock un soldado.

– ¡No pasé entrenando muy duro para que simples delincuentes terroristas como ustedes atraviesen mi barrera tan fácilmente! * Grita seria y desafiante Fianna.

– ¡Cállate! * Gritan al mismo tiempo varios soldados continuando disparando e incluso agotando sus granadas, todas las demás incluyendo sus compañeras de equipo se sorprenden por la resistencia de la barrera de Fianna.

–Fianna, lo haces bien, pero déjanos atacar * Dice seria Claire.

–Aún no, ni ustedes ni Cernunnos o ustedes Wyrvern, esas balas son peligrosas, créanme, esperen por favor hasta que yo les diga para atacar, no quiero que nuestra academia tenga nuevas bajas como hace poco * Dice Fianna con determinación sin voltear sorprendiéndose todas allí, ya que la misma no solía tener tanta confianza como ahora.

– ¡¿Por qué tendríamos que confiar en ti Reina Perdida?! * Pregunta molesta la líder del Equipo Wyrvern molestando estas palabras a Claire, Ellis y Rinslet.

– ¡Porque si nos toca enfrentarnos no quiero vencerlas por no estar ustedes completas como equipo, ya que soy consciente de que a estas alturas les sería imposible conseguir reemplazo! * Dice con determinación Fianna sorprendiéndolas por esas palabras ante lo cual tanto esa chica como sus compañeras de Wyrvern pudieron refutar.

– ¡Escuchen, cuando desactive mi barrera, podrán ir a atacar! * Dice en voz alta Fianna asintiendo las de su equipo como las de Cernunnos, mientras las de Wyrvern se quedaron en silencio a regañadientes.

–"Ha madurado mucho princesa" * Dice Rinslet con una sonrisa determinante en su mente.

– ¡Sigamos disparando, no podrá aguantar mucho tiempo! * Dice en voz alta un soldado quien es el que encabeza a todos los de bajo rango asintiendo los mismos que continúan disparando mientras Fianna sigue resistiendo.

* * *

 **/Con Ellis vs General Silver/**

Ellis se ponía en guardia mientras Silver apuntaba con su bazuca finalmente disparando este un proyectil hacia Ellis ante lo cual esta prepara una técnica defensiva.

– ¡Oh viento de protección universal escúchanos, WIND SHIELD! * Grita Ellis el canto para ejecutar una poderosa técnica defensiva formándose un gran escudo de viento para protegerla el cuál no pudo atravesar el misil de bazuca que estalló para sorpresa de Silver.

– ¡Imposible! * Grita Silver disparando varios proyectiles de su arma hasta quedarse sin proyectiles, sin embargo la técnica de Ellis sigue intacta.

– ¡No puedo creer que resistiera a mi arma, ella también posee una poderosa barrera al igual que la chica de allá! * Dijo sorprendido Silver refiriéndose a Fianna quien aún sigue aguantando contra los soldados.

– ¡Ya verás! * Dice molesto Silver disparando ahora con una ametralladora y luego con una pistola agotando sus balas, pero ni así pudo hacer nada contra el escudo de Ellis.

– ¡Ahora voy por ti! * Dice Ellis desactivando su escudo de viento y corriendo hacia Silver, pero este sacó otra pistola con la que empezó a disparar, sin embargo Ellis con gran agilidad esquivaba las balas de las cuales se agotaron.

– ¡Maldita sea, agoté mis otras armas con su escudo! ¡Tendré que encargarme de esto yo mismo! * Dijo Silver arrojándole su arma a Ellis quien solo lo despeja con su lanza, en eso Sylver corre hacia ella intentando darle un puñetazo derecho que esta bloquea con su lanza, luego de su tobillo izquierdo saca un cuchillo intentando cortar a Ellis con eso, sin embargo esta lo vio venir cortando la hoja de esta con su lanza waffe Ray Hank.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice en shock Silver.

–Ya tuve experiencia enfrentando a alguien experta en cuchillas, algo como eso no es nada * Dice seria Ellis refiriéndose a su combate del pasado contra Spika de la Banda de Inzagi.

– ¡Maldita! * Dice Silver poniéndose en pose de boxeador y lanzando varios golpes de Jab, pero Ellis los bloqueaba con el mango de su lanza con algo de dificultad.

– ¡Tus puños son fuertes, si fuera la Ellis del pasado seguramente me hubieran causado más dificultades, pero la yo de ahora ha crecido mucho y todo gracias a que conocí a Goku quien me motivó a crecer! * Dice con determinación Ellis molestando esto a Silver quien recordó cuando Goku lo venció muy fácilmente hace tiempo.

– ¡Ese enano miserable! * Dice molesto Silver, pero sus palabras molestaron a Ellis.

– ¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de él en mi presencia tú delincuente! ¡Oh vientos vallan y alboroten, EVIL WINDS! * Grita Ellis con enojo el nombre de su técnica y vientos cortantes fueron e impactaron de lleno a Silver,

– ¡BUAGH! * Grita Silver de dolor escupiendo sangre y cayendo al suelo con los ojos en blanco, y heridas de cortadas en su pecho y abdomen, Silver fue vencido por Ellis.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=IHI_H0vEVyg** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Reishia vs Violet/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg &t=193s** **}**

Reishia y Violet se miraban seriamente hasta que de repente los ojos de esta última brillaban de forma violeta extrañando a esta última cuando de repente sintió que su cuerpo se movía por sí solo de forma descontrolada provocando que suelte su waffe.

– ¡¿Pero qué pasa? Mi cuerpo se mueve por si solo sin que lo pueda controlar?! * Dice Reishia seria.

– ¡Jejeje! Es una técnica psíquica que desarrollé cuando estaba en la unidad del General Blue, él usa una técnica parecida, aunque lo suyo es la parálisis total del cuerpo, yo no pude aprender eso, así que decidí desarrollar una variante, y no podrás evitar esto * Dice Violet corriendo hacia Reishia empezando a darle varios golpes en la cara y en el abdomen, dándole una patada en dicha zona.

– ¡Argh! * Dice adolorida Reishia cayendo al suelo.

–Ufufufu No tiene caso, no puedes hacer nada si no puedes controlar tu cuerpo y lo siento pero debo acabarte * Dice con burla Violet apuntando su pistola hacia Reishia a quien aún su cuerpo no obedecía hasta que extrañamente el mismo empezó a congelarse.

– ¿Pero qué sucede? * Pregunta sorprendida Violet y al congelarse el cuerpo de Reishia dejó de moverse a lo loco para luego su hielo romperse con Reishia regresando de vuelta ala normalidad.

– ¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo te deshiciste de mi técnica?! * Pregunta en shock Violet.

–Simple, al congelar mi propio cuerpo pasa lo mismo con la energía psíquica que imbuiste en él y al descongelarse naturalmente se deshizo tu técnica, a eso le llamo usar la cabeza * Dice sonriendo desafiante Reishia demostrando su habilidad de ingenio que la distingue como la más inteligente entre los caballeros Sylphid.

–Miserable * Dice Violet disparando las balas de su pistola que Reishia esquiva ágilmente hasta llegar a ella y darle una patada izquierda con la plantilla en toda la cara haciéndole caer al suelo, luego Reishia fue y sujetó su waffe espada congelante mientras que Violet se puso de pie con una herida en sus labios empezando a disparar.

– ¡Oh espada congelante, de un corte congela a mi enemigo, FREEZING CUTTING! * Grita Reishia el nombre de su técnica característica enviando un corte de hielo hacia Violet impactando en la pistola de esta haciendo que esta la suelte congelándose el arma y al caer al suelo se hace trizas.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice en shock Violet.

–Ríndete, la próxima te impactaré a ti * Dice seria Reishia apuntando su espada waffe hacia una temerosa Violet.

– ¡Está bien, no puedo ganar, me rindo, pero no por eso dejaré que me atrapen! * Dice Violet con una sonrisa maliciosa extrañando a Reishia y en eso arroja una capsula al suelo que provoca humo que distrae a Reishia, pero cuando esta voltea a mirar ya ve a Violet en una nave pequeña personal huyendo dejando sorprendidos a todos allí incluyendo a sus compañeros y a su padre.

* * *

 **/Con El Comandante White vs Rakka/**

– ¡Violet, maldita hija cobarde, cuando terminemos con esto juro que te castigaré! * Grita molesto White al ver huir a su hija.

–"Además el General Silver fue vencido, estas chicas no son ordinarias, hubieran sido útiles ahora los hermanos Murasaki" * Dice molesto en su mente White recordando que los Murasaki habían desaparecido sin saber que fueron eliminados por Freya.

* * *

 **/Con Est vs Sargento Metalic/**

El enorme robot gigante con aspecto humano que no mostraba emoción se preparaba para luchar contra Est quien tampoco mostraba emoción.

–Yo seré quien te aplaste, espero que estés preparada pequeña * Dice fríamente el Sargento Metalic.

–No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, acabaré pronto * Dice Est sin emoción aunque con algo de frialdad.

En eso Metalic abre su boca lanzando una especie de misil hacia Est quien con su mano derecha en forma de karate simplemente lanza un corte brillante de energía que impacta el misil haciendo que estalle, esta distracción intenta aprovecharlo Metalic para intentar aplastar a Est con su pie izquierdo pero esta lo esquiva de un salto ante lo cual Metalic hace despegar de su brazo izquierdo su puño dirigiéndose hacia Est como un proyectil con intención de impactarla, sin embargo esta nuevamente lanza un corte brillante de la mano derecha haciendo trizas el puños, pero al aterrizar Metalic intenta de vuelta aplastarla con el pie derecho, pero para su desgracia Est corta rápidamente dicho pie haciéndolo trizas dejando al sargento sin su pie derecho.

–Te dije que acabaría pronto * Dice Est extendiendo sus piernas en el suelo, cerrando su puño izquierdo y poniendo su mano derecha en forma de karate.

– ¡Arte Demon Slayer de Acero! ¡Cientos de golpes cortantes de acero luminoso, RAIN OF LIGHT STEEL CUTTING BLOWS! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Est disparándose de su mano derecha cientos de rayos cortantes hacia el Sargento Metalic haciéndolo trizas destruyéndolo, y no solo a él, también a la nave en que vinieron que al recibir el impacto de la técnica de Est tal como el Sargento Metalic también estalló habiendo Est no solo derrotado y destruido al Sargento Metalic, sino también a la propia nave de la Patrulla Roja.

Est demostró cuan terrible es su poder venciendo muy fácilmente a quien en el pasado le causó problemas a su destinado.

* * *

 **/Fianna y las demás estudiantes vs Los Soldados/**

Los Soldados habían disparado sin parar empezando a quedarse sin municiones.

–"Un poco más, solo un poco más" * Dice en su mente Fianna resistencia con sudor estando agotada a punto de desactivarse su barrera y finalmente vio el momento oportuno ya que a los soldados se les acabaron las municiones.

– ¡Ahora! * Grita Fianna desactivando su barrera y finalmente todo el resto de las blade dancers incluyendo a Claire y Rinslet se lanzaron al ataque.

* * *

 **/Con Scarlet Valkyrie Ortlinde vs Robot Pirata/**

El robot monstruo observa fijamente con sus ojos brillantes y monstruosos a una Scarlet Valkyrie quien lo mira sin emoción preparando su alabarda para atacar.

Y el primero en atacar es el Robot Pirata empezando a disparar la metralleta de su brazo izquierdo el cual causó serias dificultades a Goku, Krilin y Bulma cuando lo enfrentaron obligándolos a esquivar a toda costa, sin embargo Scarlet solo giraba en círculos a gran velocidad su alabarda protegiéndose de las balas sin la necesidad de esquivar por lo que las mismas no llegaban hacia ella, en eso el mismo con mini ruedas que poseían sus pies empieza a deslizarse a gran velocidad en círculos mientras Scarlet Valkyrie no lo perdía de vista continuando despejando sus balas de la misma forma.

– ¿Solo sabes hacer eso? * Dice sin emoción Scarlet Valkyrie mientras despejaba las balas, en eso el Robot Pirata procedió a un ataque directo al ir directamente hacia el espíritu femenino de fuego mientras continuaba disparando con intención de cortarla con su espada, y cuando se acerca lo suficiente e intenta hacerlo, Scarlet fue más rápida y de un solo corte llameante cortó tanto la espada como la ametralladora dejando al robot sin esas dos armas.

–Lo siento, pero yo soy más rápida por lo que tu truco no funcionó * Dice Scarlet Valkyrie sin emoción, esto hizo que el robot entendiera lo peligrosa que era su adversaria por lo que se alejó levemente, se quitó la ametralladora rota de su brazo izquierdo y del mismo quedó un agujero más grande del cual lanzó directamente hacia Scarlet gran llamarada creyendo que eso podría dañarla, pero no podría estar más equivocada ya que Scarlet vino caminando a través de las llamas calmadamente sin ningún daño.

–Las llamas no me afectan ya que son mi elemento, menos unas llamas comunes sin magia como estas * Dice Scarlet Valkyrie sin emoción mientras camina hacia el robot quien está desorientado, entonces se va hacia Scarlet para lanzarle varios puñetazos que Scarlet con la gran velocidad que posee esquivaba de un lado a otro lanzándole una patada izquierda al mentón del robot esqueleto haciéndolo caer fuertemente contra el suelo.

Scarlet creía que ya tenía sometido al robot, pero este no es como el Sargento Metalic ya que es más fuerte envolviendo su pie derecho con su larga cola que poseía empezando a generar descargas eléctricas por medio de ella que electrocutaba a Scarlet.

– ¡Miau! * Grita de dolor Scarlet Valkyrie inmediatamente el Robot Pirata se incorpora dándole varios puñetazos a Scarlet en el rostro como en el abdomen, sin embargo de repente la misma empezó a arder en llamas quemando no solo la cola del robot, sino también al mismo quien ardía intensamente que a pesar de ser algo resistente contra el fuego, el fuego de Scarlet no es ordinario al ser un fuego mágico poderoso proveniente del propio Señor Elemental del Fuego Volcanicus, esto provocaba que el Robot empezara a derretirse, y este momento lo aprovechó Scarlet para con su alabarda cortar la cola de este liberándose y preparándose para acabar con su oponente que ardía en llamas.

–Es tu fin * Dice fríamente Scarlet Valkyrie yendo hacia el Robot pirata haciéndole varios cortes llameantes y luego pasar de largo, ambos se quedaron quietos por unos segundos hasta que los cortes hacían que el robot empiece a hacerse pedazos para finalmente estallar siendo destruido por completo y con esto Scarlet Valkyrie ganando la batalla.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg &t=193s** **}**

* * *

 **/Con El Comandante White vs Rakka/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=rMu3kMxXXVw &list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=17** **}**

– ¡No puede ser, derrotaron tanto al Sargento Metalic como al Robot Pirata esas niñas, e incluso destruyeron nuestra nave! ¡¿Pero qué rayos son ellas?! * Dice el Comandante White molesto.

–"¡Vaya! ¿Así que esa es la verdadera forma del espíritu de Claire? Es un espíritu de alto nivel como Terminus Est, era obvio que esos robots no tenían oportunidad" * Dice sonriendo en su mente Rakka.

–Ustedes nos subestimaron y pagarán el precio * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Rakka.

– ¿Ah sí? ¡Veamos si puedes con esta bala! * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa el comandante White disparando de su pistola cañón directamente a Rakka pensando que dicha bala la mataría instantáneamente, pero Rakka estaba preparada.

– ¡ROCK BREAKER! * Grita Rakka el nombre de su waffe y como si fuera un bat de beisbol con todas sus fuerzas golpea la bala despejándola directamente hacia la misma arma de la que vino, y al impactarla esta hace trizas dicha arma dejando en shock al Comandante de la Patrulla Roja.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible, destruyo mi arma con el que incluso en el pasado dañé a Goku! * Dice en shock el Comandante White.

– ¡Entrené intensamente para aumentar la velocidad con la que uso mi Rock Breaker, así que pude hacerlo, y no creo que lo absoluto que dañaras con eso a Goku de forma limpia Comandante tramposo y cobarde! * Dice seria y desafiante Rakka causando temor, pero a la vez enfado en el Comandante.

– ¡Maldita mocosa! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a irrespetar de esa forma al Comandante de la Patrulla Roja?! * Dice White molesto.

– ¿Comandante de qué? ¡Su organización ya no existe, está agonizando y lo sabes, solo vinieron aquí para terminar por completo, la Capitana en su momento nos explicó que fueron vencidos por Goku, ya acepten que su era del terror ha terminado! * Dice Rakka desafiante y con seriedad, pero estas palabras molestaron al Comandante White.

– ¡Mocosa del demonio, ahora verás! * Grita con enojo White corriendo hacia Rakka con intención de pelear mano a mano con ella sacando una cuchilla de su mano derecho con intención de cortar a Rakka, sin embargo esta al golpear dicha cuchilla con su mazo de roca la rompe en varias partes.

– ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! * Dice White sacando ahora otra pistola con menos potencia que la de su pistola cañón, disparando sus balas, pero Rakka usaba como defensa su duro maso que resistía las balas, hasta que finalmente se agotan las mismas para mayor nerviosismo de White.

–"¡No puede ser, los de la Patrulla Roja no podemos ser vencidos por unas simples mocosas nobles!" * Dice en su mente White sacándose su abrigo llevando una playera negra donde muestra sus desarrollados músculos.

– ¡Maldita mocosa, te venceré con mis propios puños! * Grita White corriendo hacia Rakka con intención de darle un golpe de puño.

– ¡No será suficiente con eso! * Grita Rakka dándole un golpetazo en el abdomen a White con su Rock Breaker haciendo que este escupa sangre mientras cae de espaldas al suelo.

–M-¡Maldita sea! * Dice White con sangre en sus labios y el ceño fruncido de molestia.

– ¡Es tu fin y el de la Patrulla Roja White, acepta entregarte a las autoridades! * Dice Rakka seria apuntando con su waffe al Comandante, pero este sonríe maliciosamente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=rMu3kMxXXVw &list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=17** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=CfO7DUqpFBg** **}**

– ¡Nunca, no permitiré que la Patrulla Roja desaparezca! ¡Ahora verán mi arma secreta mocosas del demonio! * Grita con furia White sacando ahora una capsula azul arrojándola al suelo provocando humareda.

– ¡¿Pero qué fue lo que hizo?! * Dijo cubriéndose los ojos Rakka y al dejar de taparse y despejarse la polvareda quedaría en shock con lo que veían sus ojos.

Y lo que apareció fue un gigantesco traje de batalla robot azul, si, era exactamente igual al que utilizó el Comandante Black en el que fue su combate final contra Goku hace mucho tiempo y ahora El Comandante White portaba uno igual, dicho robot se veía amenazante.

– ¡Es gigantesco, es más grande que Cabracan! * Dice en shock Rakka.

– ¡Jajajajajaja, es una suerte que conseguí este equipo al que solo tenían acceso los oficiales del alto mando gracias a la ayudante del Doctor Gero, solo habían 2, uno lo destruyó ese enano malnacido al vencer al Comandante Black, pero yo no perderé con este, ya no me importa atrapar a algunas para rehenes, las voy a matar por burlarse de la Patrulla Roja! ¡Jajajajaja! * Ríe con maldad y locura White.

Rakka ahora se sentía insegura ya que este robot si se ve muy poderoso, sin embargo para su sorpresa aparecieron tanto Est como Scarlet Valkyrie frente a ella de espaldas y mirando de frente al Robot de Batalla.

–Lo mejor es que vayas a ayudar a las demás para encargarse de los soldados * Dice seria Est sin emoción.

–Nosotras nos encargaremos * Dice seria sin emoción Scarlet Valkyrie a lo que Rakka asiente.

–Se los encargo * Dice Rakka seria corriendo a ayudar a las demás dejando tanto a Est como a Valkyrie encargarse del Comandante White.

– ¡No habrá resultado que haga eso, ya que los mataré a todos! * Dice White de forma desafiante y confiada además de reflejar demencia.

Tanto Est y Scarlet como White se preparaban para la batalla.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=CfO7DUqpFBg** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Goku vs -8/**

Goku y -8 se miraban de forma desafiante

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=dYcYfya9THw** **}**

Finalmente ambos se lanzan al ataque chocando sus puños creando una onda de choque por el impacto debido a la gran fuerza bruta de ambos para luego ambos empezar a dar varios puñetazos chocando contra los del otro a gran velocidad, la pelea parecía estar pareja, sin embargo se veía un rostro de molestia en -8 quien golpeaba con todo y una sonrisa desafiante en Goku, hasta que -8 le da un puñetazo en toda la cara a Goku haciéndolo ir hacia el suelo de espaldas produciendo una sonrisa de confianza en -8, sin embargo este en vez de caer se apoya en sus dos manos impulsándose ágilmente y dándole una doble patada en toda la cara al androide similar a Octavio haciéndole caer fuertemente de espaldas contra el suelo al ser tan grande y pesado, para que luego el pequeño hábilmente gire y se ponga de pie.

Si bien el Androide no podía sentir dolor, sentía molestias por el impacto levantándose con dificultad apretando los dientes con enojo.

– ¡Miserable chiquillo! * Dice con molestia -8.

– ¡Veamos que más puedes hacer grandulón! * Dice Goku en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga con una sonrisa desafiante molestando a -8 ya que a este no se le notaba preocupado.

– ¡Malnacido! * Dice corriendo -8 con furia lanzando varios puñetazos que Goku esquiva con dificultad, pero logra esquivarlos en el momento justo de forma ágil, inmediatamente el androide intenta una patada con su gran pie derecho, sin embargo Goku al mismo tiempo que detiene dicha pierna con sus dos manos se apoya en ella para darle una patada de mula derecha al androide en la cara.

– ¡Agh! * Dice al androide -8 al dejarlo desorientado la patada para que luego con molestia de un fuerte golpe derecho al suelo al suelo de la cubierta causando un temblor en la misma.

– ¡Ayyyy! * Dice Goku perdiendo el equilibrio, y eso hizo que el androide sonriera bestialmente corriendo hacia dándole un fuerte puñetazo derecho al costado izquierdo de la cara para luego darle una patada con la punta del pie derecho al mentón mandándolo a volar hacia el cielo, y mientras caía -8 lo interceptó dándole un fuerte golpe al juntar sus dos manos en la cabeza haciendo que este se estrelle en el suelo de espaldas, aparentemente el androide tenía la ventaja quien sonreía maliciosamente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=dYcYfya9THw** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2COsLG_PQDI &t=96s** **}**

-8 ahora se acercó a Goku para pisotearle la cabeza sonriendo bestialmente.

– ¡Jajajaja! ¡Te confiaste enano, creías que con tu agilidad podrías contra mi fuerza! ¡Sufre! * Dice -8 dándole varios pisotones a Goku con el pie derecho creyendo que ya tiene ganada la pelea, pero en eso Goku detiene su pie con sus dos manos sorprendiendo al gran androide.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dice sorprendido -8 e incluso nervioso ya que no podía mover su pie.

– ¡¿Qué decías sobre la fuerza?! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Maldito enano, suéltame, no podrás detenerme, voy a matarte a ti y a todos aquí en la nave, voy a descuartizar a todas esas jóvenes! * Dice -8 con furia bestial mientras con el puño derecho golpeaba la cabeza de Goku repetidas veces, pero sus palabras molestaron bastante a Goku quien hasta hace poco estaba sonriendo porque la pelea le era entretenida por lo cual se estaba conteniendo en poder.

– ¡Definitivamente tú no eres Octavio, si bien él no quería pelear al menos jamás pensaría en hacerle daño a las personas como tú lo haces, él era el verdadero, tú eres un Octavio Falso! * Dice Goku molesto.

–¡Cállate, te refieres al nuevo Numero 8 ¿verdad?, yo era el Numero 8 Original, pero solo porque quería hacer lo que se me da la gana y matar a cualquiera que estuviera cerca me sellaron y construyeron a otro, el cual es una basura! ¡Jajajajaja! * Dice Número -8, pero esto molestó más a Goku ya que Octavio era un gran amigo suyo y le dolió bastante que tanto White como Murasaki lo trataran tan mal a pesar de ser alguien bondadoso, lo mismo ocurre aquí.

– ¡Me hiciste enojar, no permitiré que tú siendo alguien malvado que disfruta dañar a las personas le falte el respeto a mi amigo! ¡Pensaba hacer esta pelea más larga porque era entretenida, pero no voy a contenerme más! * Dice Goku con enfado.

– ¡Cállate, tú no me vencerás! * Dice el androide -8 golpeando de vuelta a Goku ahora con sus dos puños, pero este con la furia que sentía ya ni sentía los golpes poniéndose de pie mientras sostenía el pie derecho de Numero -8 para nerviosismo de este.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2COsLG_PQDI &t=96s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=8JlnXrgMtkA &list=WL&index=22&t=0s** **}**

– ¡Ahora es el momento de que des vueltas! ¡Daaaah! * Grita Goku con furia empezando a hacerlo girar al androide varias vueltas para miedo de este lanzándolo hacia el cielo para que luego el mismo también salte hacia allí poniendo sus puños hacia el frente preparando su ataque conocido como 'Penetrar'.

– ¡Aaaaaa! * Grita -8 mientras es lanzado hacia el cielo, y esto capta las miradas de los presentes incluyendo al General White.

– ¡DAAAAAH! * Grita Goku dirigiéndose como un misil hacia el androide finalmente atravesándole el abdomen produciéndole un gran agujero.

– ¡ARGH! * Dice el gran androide que si bien no siente dolor si puede sentir un terrible daño y en eso voltea Goku preparando su icónica técnica el Kamehameha al poner sus dos manos en la posición adecuada.

– ¡KAAAAMEEEEE! * Grita Goku empezando a formarse un círculo blanco azulado entre dos palmas.

– ¡HAAAAMEEEE! * Grita Goku empezando a formarse en el círculo una esfera blanca azulada de ki.

– ¡HAAAAAAAA! * Grita Goku lanzando finalmente una gran onda de ki blanca azulada que se dirigía directamente hacia el androide.

– ¡No puedo ser vencido por este mocoso de mierda! * Fue lo último que gritó -8 al recibir de lleno el Kamehameha para luego producirse una gran explosión donde este estalló en mil pedazos siendo este su final, Goku había derrotado y destruido al Androide Numero -8.

–Era fuerte, probablemente igual a Octavio, si hubiera luchado contra él en aquella ocasión cuando luché en la Torre Musculo seguramente hubiera sido un rival muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera había entrenado con el maestro Karin, pero ahora las cosas son distintas, he pasado por mucho entrenamientos y batallas desde esa ocasión, así que era imposible que me venciera, más aún por su forma predecible de pelear, todo gracias a las enseñanzas de mis maestros* Dice Goku serio recordando a su abuelo, al Maestro Roshi y al Maestro Karin hablando solo mientras aterriza de pie al ver como en el cielo se despeja el humo no quedando prácticamente nada de -8.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=8JlnXrgMtkA &list=WL&index=22&t=0s** **}**

Al mismo tiempo Claire y los demás lograron vencer al resto de los soldados con varios quedando inconscientes y algunos rindiéndose voluntariamente solo quedando uno por vencer, el propio Comandante White quien estaba en shock por todo esto.

* * *

 **/Comandante White vs Est y Scarlet Valkyrie Ortlinde/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=UBiAA6BMxbU &t=1s** **}**

– ¡No puedo creerlo, ese chiquillo venció a -8 y también fueron vencidos todos mis soldados! ¡Maldita sea, todos son unos inútiles! * Dice con furia el Comandante White en el interior de su robot.

– ¡Si uno quiere que las cosas salgan bien tiene que hacerlos uno mismo! ¡Yo acabaré con todos empezando por este par de mocosas! * Dice El Comandante White molesto señalando a Est y Scarlet quienes derrotaron al Sargento Metalic y al Robot Pirata respectivamente.

–Solo quedas tú * Dice sin emoción Est.

–Te destruiremos como castigo por pretender dañar a aquellas dos estudiantes del Equipo Cernunnos * Dice seria sin emoción Scarlet Valkyrie.

– ¡No me hagan reír, en que hayan vencido al Sargento Metalic y a ese Robot Pirata no significa que puedan contra este poderoso robot, ahora verán! * Dice White extendiendo su mano izquierda y tanto el medio de dicha mano como el medio del pecho del robot empezaron a brillar lanzando rayos carmesí tanto a Est como a Scarlet Valkyrie causando dichos rayos una gran explosión dando la sensación de que impactaron a ambas levantando una gran cortina de humo, y al despejarse dicho humo no encontró a ninguna pensando el Comandante que acabó con ambas.

– ¡Ajajajajaja, lo logré, acabé con ambas, eso les pasa por subestimarme! * Dice el Comandante riendo con maldad sintiéndose triunfador.

– ¿Qué estás celebrando? * Dijeron detrás de él dos voces kuuderes femeninas y esto dejó en shock al comandante al voltear su robot y ver tanto a Est como a Scarlet detrás de él.

–I- ¡Imposible, llegaron hasta aquí! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! * Dice en shock el Comandante White.

–Solo usamos nuestra velocidad * Dijo sin emoción Scarlet Valkyrie.

–No puedes vencernos * Dijo sin emoción Est.

– ¡Malnacidas enanas, ahora verán! * Dice con furia White volando con su robot hacia arriba en el cielo preparándose para atacar desde allí.

– ¡Ahora voy a matarlas con mi súper misil! * Grita el Comandante White sacando de la espalda del robot un gigantesco misil apuntando a ambas espiritus.

–Si lanza eso podría dañar este barco volador * Dice sin emoción Est.

–Lo sé, yo me encargo de eso * Dice sin emoción Scarlet Valkyrie asintiendo Est.

–Y yo lo destruiré a él * Dice sin emoción Est asintiendo Scarlet Valkyrie.

– ¡Es su final! ¡Muéranse todos! * Grita con locura el Comandante White lanzando finalmente de su espalda el misil, sin embargo Scarlet Valkyrie se lanzó hacia dicho misil haciéndole varios cortes llameantes antes de que siquiera se acerque al barco volador causando una gran explosión en el aire viéndose envuelta en las llamas de la misma.

– ¡Detuvo el misil! * Dice en shock White.

– ¡Y yo te detendré a ti permanentemente! * Dice en voz alta sin emoción Est quien también se impulsó dirigiéndose hacia White preparando su mano derecha en forma de karate.

– ¡No podrás mocosa! * Grita White lanzándole rayos tanto de la mano izquierda como del pecho del robot.

– ¡Arte Demon Slayer de Acero! ¡Cientos de golpes cortantes de acero luminoso, RAIN OF LIGHT STEEL CUTTING BLOWS! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Est disparándose de su mano derecha cientos de rayos cortantes quienes impactaron tanto los rayos del robot como al propio robot del Comandante empezando a dañarlo y hacerlo trizas.

– ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ESTE NO PUEDE SER EL FINAL DE LA PATRULLA ROJA! * Es lo último que grita con miedo el Comandante White para que posteriormente tanto su robot como él mismo estallen en una gran explosión reduciéndose este a la nada. Este fue el final definitivo del Comandante White y posiblemente de la Patrulla Roja, solo quedando tres miembros vivos que pertenecieron a la misma, Violet, El Doctor Gero y su ayudante, pero la Patrulla Roja en sí como se la conocía finalmente fue destruida por completo, aunque ya la mayor parte Goku la destruyó en el pasado.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=UBiAA6BMxbU &t=1s** **}**

Est aterrizó en el suelo al igual que Scarlet Valkyrie a quien el fuego de la explosión del misil no afectó ambos se pararon una al lado de la otra asintiéndose mutuamente al haber logrado con éxito vencer al villano, aunque claramente una sola de ellas podía hacerlo, pero decidieron terminar con esto rápido juntas.

Los de la Academia Espiritual Areishia han vencido a la Patrulla Roja con éxito camino al Blade Dance.

Scarlet volvió a su forma de gata mascota y fue con su ama quien le acarició la cabeza.

– ¡Lo hiciste bien Scarlet! * Dice sonriendo Claire mientras acaricia a su gatita quien en su forma verdadera destruyó al robot Pirata y salvó a la nave del misil del robot de White.

– ¡Tú también Est, venciste a ese grandulón llamado Metalic y a ese White! * Dice Goku sonriendo mientras acaricia la cabeza de Est.

– ¡Ustedes lo hicieron bien, como siempre lo han hecho! * Dice sonriendo Ellis a Rakka y Reishia quienes.

– ¡Al igual que usted! * Dijeron Rakka y Reishia al mismo tiempo sonriendo a la capitana Sylphid.

–Usted princesa fue espectacular * Dice Rinslet sonriendo a una Fianna que estaba sentada en el suelo algo agotada por usar una barrera tan poderosa.

–Gracias Rinslet * Dice algo cansada Fianna pero sonriendo.

Las Wyrvern no estaban muy contentas de no haberse lucido ya que solo vencieron soldados nada especiales, mientras que por otro lado las de Cernunnos eso no les importaba ya que estaban felices de vengarse de la organización que lastimó a sus otras dos miembros.

Sin embargo algo ocurriría que pondría en alerta a todos ya que una gigantesca cola negra envolvió al General Silver quien estaba vencido por Ellis y lo arrastró a gran velocidad hasta llevarlo en lo alto donde había una gran nube donde se escondía algo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=IYOf5DPBX8I** **}**

– ¡Silver! * Grita con preocupación Goku, y de repente se escuchaba horribles ruidos de algo triturándose como si alguien estuviera masticando algo, y efectivamente lo que esa misteriosa cosa trituró y masticó era a Silver ya que luego se escuchó el ruido cuando se lo tragó habiéndoselo comido e inmediatamente después la cola empezó a atrapar varios y varios soldados de la Patrulla Roja que estaban inconscientes triturándolos con sus dientes y comiéndoselos de la misma forma, y luego de terminar de comer a los inconscientes empezó a atrapar a los conscientes para de la misma forma llevárselos.

– ¡Noooo! ¡Ayúdennos! * Grito suplicante uno de los soldados pero ya era demasiado tarde, todo sucedió tan rápido que nadie por la sorpresa de esto pudo hacer nada por lo que el misterioso ser que al parecer era un monstruo gigantesco terminó por devorar hasta el último de los soldados de la Patrulla Roja incluyendo a Silver, Goku no podía creer lo que había sucedido, esto lo tomó por sorpresa que no pudo hacer algo para salvar a dichos soldados que aunque causaron daño tanto a gente inocente como incluso a animales en su búsqueda de las esferas, consideraba que matarlos cuando ya no podían defenderse era desde todo punto de vista injusto.

– ¡Oye tú, eso no era necesario, ellos ya estaban vencidos, no tenías por qué hacerles eso! ¡Muéstrate monstruo cobarde! * Dijo Goku con furia poniéndose con intención de encarar al monstruo.

–Torpe ¿Por qué se enfurece si a los que mataron eran sus enemigos? * Se pregunta curiosa y molesta la capitana de las Wyrvern.

–Por la simple de que Goku es un guerrero honorable, y que alguien mate a un oponente que estaba imposibilitado le molesta bastante * Dice Ellis molesta por el comentario a lo que dicha capitana solo volteó la mirada molesta.

Finalmente el monstruo al escuchar el tono desafiante de Goku decidió a mostrarse a si mismo tal como es, se trata de un monstruo negro de unos 10 metros de longitud, Su aspecto se parecía mucho a una raya en el océano. La diferencia con las rayas era que tenía enormes ojos rojos en su cabeza. Y que estaba volando en el cielo en lugar del océano.

– ¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa gigantesca?! * Dice en shock Claire.

– ¡No, eso es... no me digas, de la segunda unidad aérea, el espíritu de aniquilación Death Gaze! * Dice seria Fianna poniéndose de pie quien tiene una mirada de espanto por esto.

– ¡Un espíritu militar de Dracunia! ¡ Se supone que se selló con el fin de la Guerra Ranbal, ¿por qué está aquí?! * Dice sorprendida y seria Ellis.

Si hay otra cosa que demuestra que la diferencia de una raya del océano este espíritu es que tiene unos enormes y afiliados colmillos con los que devoró a los de la Patrulla Roja.

– ¡GROAAAAR! * Rugía con furia el espíritu militar Death Gaze mientras se deslizaba en el aire, y tenía fijo a siguiente presa, Goku quien se puso en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga con una mirada seria.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=IYOf5DPBX8I** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=kVWCZi52frA &t=139s** **}**

– ¡Pelea! * Grita desafiante Goku con seriedad y esto enfureció quien se dirigió hacia él con intención de impactarlo, sin embargo Goku da un gran salto con intención de darle un cabezazo al monstruo, pero Death Gaze también se dirige hacia él con intención de hacerlo puré con su dura cabeza y lo que produjo esto fue un duro choque de cabezas entre ambos que hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo de la nave de forma cómica produciendo una gota de sudor en la nuca de los presentes.

–Este Goku en verdad además de cabeza dura es cabeza hueca * Dice Claire con una expresión cómica de vergüenza asintiendo las demás presentes allí.

– ¡Ayayayayayyyy! ¡Tiene la cabeza muy dura este sujeto! * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente y en eso Death Gaze molesto se puso de pie para de vuelta elevarse a los cielos.

– ¡GROAAAAAR! * Rugía furioso Death Gaze quien se preparaba de vuelta para atacar lanzando su gran cola para golpearlo, pero para su sorpresa Goku detuvo su cola con sus dos manos.

– ¡¿Qué tal unas vueltas?! * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Goku y en una gran muestra de fuerza que dejó a la mayor parte de los presentes en la nave este empezó a hacerlo dar vueltas cada vez más rápidas hasta lanzarlo a los cielos para luego Goku acumular su energía en sus pies para que le sirvieran de impulso así lanzarse a sí mismo hacia el cielo esta vez con intención de rematar al monstruo con su ataque 'Penetrar' al anteponer los dos puños hacia el frente e intentar vencerlo de la misma forma que lo hizo con -8, la diferencia es que Death Gaze tenía un haz bajo la manga(es solo un decir ya que técnicamente no tiene mangas ya que anda desnudo al ser un espíritu monstruo animal XD).

El mismo lanzó de su boca una especie de bomba de aire que impactó a Goku de lleno.

– ¡Agh! * Dice con dolor Goku al ser golpeado de lleno y dirigiéndose aun así por el impulso hacia Death Gaze quien abre ampliamente la boca con intención de comérselo, y cuando este iba a cerrar sus colmillos Goku se lo impidió con su fuerza.

– ¡Goku! * Dice preocupada Fianna, pero Goku logró salirse de la boca e iba cayendo hacia el suelo preparando su técnica conocida.

– ¡KAAAAMEEEE! ¡HAAAAMEEE! ¡HAAAAAA! * Grita Goku lanzándole un Kamehameha al monstruo impactándolo de lleno fulminándolo siendo esta la derrota del espiritu militar de la Aniquilación Death Gaze aterrizando Goku de pie.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=kVWCZi52frA &t=139s** **}**

– ¡Lo logró! * Dice sonriendo feliz Claire.

–Pero ese espiritu no vino por si solo aquí alguien debió traerlo * Dice Fianna seria.

– ¡Miren allá! * Dice Rinslet en alerta y vio a un buque de guerra en retirada entre de las nubes, es en la misma en donde viene Muir, pero ahora parece alejarse.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=vlOsP4N8iso** **}**

–No sé de quién será ese buque, pero no hay manera de que no esté conectado a ese ataque. Para utilizar un espíritu militar de esa clase, debe haber varios elementalistas a bordo de esa nave * Dice seria Reishia quien se acerca a las chicas.

– ¿No vamos a perseguirlos? * Dice seria Claire.

–Sin un espíritu volador de viento, es imposible alcanzar a un buque de guerra que va a toda velocidad * Dice Ellis seria.

– ¡Pero nadie dijo que no se puede atacar desde aquí! * Dice Goku con determinación empezando a rodearse de un aura blanca indicando que va a atacar a distancia con todo su poder usando una última vez la técnica característica de la escuela tortuga.

– ¡KAAAAMEEEEE! * Grita Goku empezando a formarse un circulo blanco azulado entre dos palmas.

– ¡HAAAAMEEEE! * Grita Goku empezando a formarse en el círculo una esfera blanca azulada de ki.

– ¡HAAAAAAAA! * Grita Goku lanzando finalmente una gran onda de ki blanca azulada que se dirigía directamente hacia aquella nave buque de guerra.

– ¡Lo va a lograr! * Decía Claire con una sonrisa, sin embargo algo sorprendente para todos ocurrió, y es que un ser rodeado de un aura llameante mezclado con dorado salió a gran velocidad del interior de dicha nave colocándose en el techo de la misma tratándose de una figura femenina y para shock de todos allí despejó de una sola patada con el empeine derecho el Kamehameha de Goku que lanzó con toda su energía mandándolo hacia tierra produciendo un gran cráter en un bosque, e inmediatamente ese ser después de dar una mirada rápida hacia Goku entró a gran velocidad de vuelta al interior de la nave.

– ¡¿EH?! * Dijeron en shock la mayoría de las blade dancers temerosas.

– ¡De-Despejó el Kamehameha de Goku en donde puso toda su fuerza de una sola patada! * Dijo en shock Claire.

– ¡¿Qué era ese ser?! * Dice Rinslet con miedo.

– ¡Parecía un auténtico demonio! * Dice con miedo Ellis.

–Siento escalofríos por alguna razón cuando apareció dicha figura * Dice Fianna abrazándose a sí misma nerviosa.

– ¡¿Goku, pudiste ver quién era?! * Preguntó Claire aún con shock a Goku, pero al mirar el rostro de este notó que el mismo estaba serio apretando los dientes con sudor en su frente mostrándose como pocas veces nervioso.

– ¿Goku? * Pregunta preocupada Claire.

–Es ella Claire, es la persona que tú sabes * Dice serio Goku dejando más en shock a Claire.

– ¿La persona que sabe de mi hermana? * Pregunta seria y con nerviosismo Claire.

–Sí, la misma, y por lo visto mandó ese monstruo como un saludo a mí * Dice Goku serio ya que cuando dicha persona volteó a verlo por un instantes, él pudo ver los ojos hermosos pero penetrantes color rubí más el resto del bello rostro de la mismísima Rubia Elstein.

Sí, en solo ese instante ambos se miraron con intensidad donde Goku pudo sentir en su ser el gran poder que esta joven ahora poseía.

–Y dime Goku, hace tiempo dijiste que era más poderosa que tú esa persona, pero desde entonces te has fortalecido ¿qué tal ahora? * Pregunta seria Claire.

–Te lo diré de este modo Claire, no creo que para despejar ese Kamehaneha siquiera haya usado la mitad de su poder a pesar de que ataqué enserio, por lo visto ella también se hizo mucho más fuerte, es probable que sea más fuerte que tanto que Restia como la de esa tal Krem que me derrotó hace meses * Dice serio Goku y esto dejó con un mucho mayor shock a Claire.

–No puede ser, pero entonces no tenemos esperanzas * Dijo Claire desesperanzada cayendo de rodillas.

–Pero me siento muy emocionado, Claire te prometo que haré que esa persona te revele donde está tu hermana sin importar nada * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Goku, a pesar de los momentos difíciles tú no decaes * Dice con una sonrisa Claire.

–"¡Rubia, Me estas desafiando, será como tú quieras, tú eres ahora mi rival a vencer!" * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante reconociendo a Rubia ahora como su más acérrima rival en este Torneo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=vlOsP4N8iso** **}**

* * *

 **/Buque de Guerra del Equipo Inferno/**

En la cubierta del pequeño buque se encontraban Muir y Lily Flame de la raza Elfim.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Em1RAS1AEDQ** **}**

–Muir, usar Jerster's Vise para potenciar en ferocidad a dicho espiritu ¿no fue excesivo? , teniendo en cuenta que lo hizo muy agresivo y terminó matando brutalmente a los de la Patrulla Roja * Dice seria Lily.

–Solo quería ver a ototo-chan en acción, además Rubia estaba de acuerdo, tanto que le gustó la idea para darle un saludo a ototo-chan, y en cuanto a esos soldados, Muir no tiene la culpa de que sean tan débiles * Dice Muir sonriendo tiernamente.

–Sin embargo se ha perdido un espíritu valioso, era ilógico que le ganara a ese Son Goku aún potenciado con tu poder * Dice molesta Lily.

–No es culpa de Muir que el espíritu no sepa aprovechar el poder que le doy, y Lily debería pensar en grande, de lo contrario seguirá siendo débil * Dice Muir con un puchero infantil.

–Pues yo no recuerdo presumir ser poderosa, prefiero usar mi ingenio a la fuerza * Dice seria Lily.

– ¿Estás llamando a Muir tonta? * Dice de forma intimidante Muir poniendo nerviosa a Lily.

–No dije eso * Dice nerviosa Lily.

–Bueno, de cualquier forma ototo-chan ha sido retado Rubia, ya que ella tuvo la idea de usar esto como un mensaje, aun así me sorprendió como Rubia despejó el ataque de ototo-chan * Dijo Muir sonriendo.

–Sí, la cardenal ha crecido enormemente en poder en este tiempo, Son Goku esta vez no podrá tener ninguna oportunidad de ganar, en tanto nosotras debemos vencer a los de su equipo * Dice seria Lily.

–Muir las matará a todas porque quiere jugar con ototo-chan Goku * Dice Muir sonriendo alegre refiriéndose a Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Em1RAS1AEDQ** **}**

* * *

 **/Interior del Buque/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

Se encontraba Rubia sola allí después de haber despejado el Kamehameha de Goku

–Ese ataque no estuvo mal Son Goku, pero vas a tener que hacer algo mejor si quieres tener oportunidad contra mí* Dice seria Rubia para luego sonreír maliciosamente.

–Sé que dije eso de que iniciaba un juego de quien te mataba primero, pero solo les dije lo que querían escuchar, la realidad es que soy la que se encargará de poner fin a tu existencia, lamentarás haberte cruzado en el camino de las hermanas Elstein * Dice seriamente con una mirada fría Rubia para luego verse una imagen de Goku y Rubia cara a cara con el ceño fruncido.

La Rivalidad de Goku y Rubia está en su punto máximo, Goku ha sentido parte de su gran poder y a pesar de eso se siente emocionado ¿Quién ganará cuando llegue el momento en que estos dos se enfrenten y como tomará Claire todo esto?

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

* * *

 **/Por Otro Lado con Violet/**

Violet estaba huyendo en su pequeña nave huyendo de aquella batalla perdida contra la Academia Espiritual Areishia.

–Ese tonto de papá, le advertí que era una pérdida de tiempo intentar traer de vuelta a la Patrulla Roja, cuando lo rescaté encontrándolo de casualidad mi idea era que con el dinero que le robé al Comandante Red podamos disfrutar de la buena vida, pero él y sus ambiciones nos condenaron a todos, así que ya no es mi problema, iré por la parte del dinero que guardé para mí y me esconderé * Dice seria Violet, sin embargo para su shock apareció de repente frente a ella apareció una nave similar a la que usaban Rubia, Muir y Lily.

– ¡¿Qué es eso, acaso estaba camuflado?! ¡Oh no! * Dice con miedo Violet ya que dicha nave abrió una especie de compuerta tragándose a la nave de Violet, y en el interior de la misma para evitar que la nave de Violet cause daños en el interior deteniéndola con sus dos manos y luego de conseguirlo lo baja cuidadosamente en el piso para luego caminar hacia donde estaba Violet y al llegar a ella la miró fríamente causándole escalofríos.

–Sal de esa nave ahora o te sacaré a la fuerza, y sería una pena estropearla * Dice seriamente Tao Pai Pai y Violet reconociéndolo obedeció sin dudar al temer por su vida.

–"¡Es Tao Pai Pai!" * Dice en shock Violet en su mente habiendo salido de la nave e inmediatamente Tao Pai Pai buscó el botón para convertirla en capsula encontrándola por lo que la oprime transformándola en capsula y guardándola en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

En el lugar se encontraban miembros del Equipo asignado a Tao Pai Pai conocido como Hades, estaban Vivian Melosa y una extraña chica de pelo marrón largo hasta la cintura aparentando los 16 años vistiendo al igual que Vivian el uniforme femenino militar que usan las del Equipo Inferno, su estatura era similar a la de Claire, sus ojos son de color marrón teniendo sus pechos solo levemente más grandes que los de Claire por lo que no son la gran cosa, tiene una especie de lunar en forma de rombo en la frente, siendo esta chica bastante delgada, la misma se encontraba arrodillada con una mirada vacía.

–Ya veo, eres de la Patrulla Roja, pero esa organización ya no existe, ni me importa ahora, simplemente aproveché para robarte esta nave ya que Rubia me dijo que lo hiciera porque puede servirles de algo * Dice Tao Pai Pai serio.

– ¿Qué van a hacer conmigo? * Pregunta con temor Violet a lo que Tao Pai Pai se puso a pensarlo hasta que miró a la chica de pelo marrón.

–Oye tú, Rubia te asignó a mi equipo diciendo que tenías talento ya que estuviste en ese lugar llamado Escuela de la Instrucción donde estuvieron ese Kamito, Muir y Lily donde tú ocupabas el Tercer Lugar en peligrosidad, quiero que pelees con ella a muerte * Dice Tao Pai Pai sorprendiendo a Violet y a Vivian.

–Lo mismo va para ti, si quieres salir de aquí debes matarla * Dice serio Tao Pai Pai asintiendo tanto Violet como la joven peli marrón poniéndose ambas en guardia para luchar, sin embargo la peli marrón mientras se mantuvo arrodillada puso sus manos juntas en forma de rezo y cerrando sus ojos extrañando a Violet.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=8mVlj4L4Ivk** **}**

–"No sé qué se propone pero no tengo tiempo que perder" * Dice seria en su mente Violet intentando activar su técnica psiqui a cuando sus ojos le brillan de color violeta, pero no sirvió de nada contra la peli marrón sorprendiendo y causando molestia en Violet.

–"¡Rayos, no es efectivo si no me mira a los ojos, esto además pasa porque no tengo el nivel de habilidad que el General Blue tenía, no tengo de otra que ir cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que perdí mi arma!" * Dice molesta Violet corriendo hacia la peli marrón lanzándose e intentando darle una patada voladora, pero de repente la peli marrón empezó a brillar de color verde esmeralda y después de eso un muro verde brillante estilo barrera apareció protegiéndola de la patada de Violet.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dijo molesta Violet sacando un cuchillo estilo machete e intentó con él clavar al muro, pero la hoja se rompe para su shock.

– ¡¿Qué tipo de muro es?! * Dijo en shock y sin que se dé cuenta el mismo tipo de barrera aparecía debajo de sus pies, luego apareció una arriba, luego una en su costado izquierdo, uno en su costado , y finalmente la barrera que protegía a la peli marrón ahora se acercó a ello por su frente y otra más surgió hacia su retaguardia, por lo cual cuando se dio cuenta estaba rodeada de barreras cuadradas que la tenían atrapada, Tao Pai Pai estaba intrigado por esta habilidad, en eso lentamente empieza a abrir sus ojos mirando fríamente a Violet además de separar sus dos manos levemente.

– ¡DEATH CUBE! * Dice fríamente el nombre de su técnica la peli marrón y en todas las barreras que rodeaban a Violet de unieron formando un cubo verde brillante que ahora tiene atrapada por completo a Violet, y no solo eso, sino que dé el mismo de apoco empieza a encogerse con Violet adentro quien al entender lo que sucede desesperadamente golpea el interior del muro e intenta empujarlo pero es inútil.

– ¡No, sácame, tú ganas me rindo así que por favor sácame de aquí! * Dice rogando por su vida Violet.

–Nadie escapa del Death Cube * Fue lo que dijo fríamente la joven.

– ¡Por favor te lo suplico! ¡Tao Pai Pai dile por favor que me deje ir, tengo dinero que le robé al Comandante Red! ¡Te lo entregaré todo así que sálvame! * Dice suplicante y con lágrimas Violet, Tao Pai Pai se puso a pensarlo, pero tomó una decisión.

–Dime donde está el dinero y haré que tengas una forma de salvarte * Dice serio Tao Pai Pai a lo que Violet se lo confesó y estaba ni más ni menos que en el bosque donde el mismo conoció a Rubia cuando esta una pequeña niña de 4 años.

– ¿Con que ahí está? Lo tengo * Dijo Tao Pai Pai serio.

– ¡He cumplido, ahora por favor libérame! * Dice suplicante con lágrimas Violet.

–Yo dije que haría que tengas una forma de salvarte y es esta, cedo a esta chica de pelo marrón la decisión de perdonarte o no la vida, ¿qué decides tú mocosa? * Dice Tao Pai Pai serio a la peli marrón, y esta lo tenía decidido.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=8mVlj4L4Ivk** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=eIToD0L9zqQ** **}**

–Nadie escapa del Death Cube, Nadie escapa del Death Cube, Nadie escapa del Death Cube * Dice fríamente y de forma perturbadora la chica peli marrón causando terror en Violet y empezando a poner más presión al Cube que se está encogiendo más y más, incluso ahora más rápido empezando a romper los huesos de Violet.

– ¡KYAAAAAA! ¡NOOOOOO! ¡ARGH!* Grita en agonía Violet escupiendo luego sangre siendo una escena brutal, sus huesos salían de lugar y empezaban a ser triturados, incluyendo a su cabeza a medida que el cubo se encogía más y más llenándose de la sangre de Violet, todo sus huesos fueron triturándose incluyendo los de su cabeza, al mismo tiempo las manos la peli marrón estaban cada vez más cerca de juntarlas de vuelta en forma de rezo ante la mirada de horror de Vivian y la fría mirada seria de Tao Pai Pai , hasta que finalmente las cerró y el cubo de la muerte se encogió casi del tamaño de una esfera del dragón lleno de sangre y huesos que fueron triturados por completo, Violet murió de forma brutal.

–Tira eso por la ventana, no quiero que manches la nave * Dijo fríamente Tao Pai Pai obedeciendo la joven peli marrón quien pudo controlar dicho cubo para que levitara y saliera por la ventana alejándose de la nave por lo que al alejarse lo suficiente la peli marrón desactivó su técnica cayendo hacia el suelo terrestre los pedazos triturados ensangrentados de Violet muriendo así la última soldado de la Patrulla Roja.

–Buen trabajo, supongo que con eso es suficiente para merecer estar en el equipo ¿Cómo te llamas? * Pregunta serio Tao Pao Pai.

–Me llamo Leia Cube * Dice calmadamente la llamada Leia.

– ¿Con que Leia? Bien, al menos podemos decir que en mi equipo no hay nadie inútil, ahora solo nos queda encontramos con los otros en ese lugar donde se realizará el dichoso Blade Dance * Dice serio Tao Pai Pai asintiendo ambas compañeras que están a su cargo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=eIToD0L9zqQ** **}**

* * *

 **/Al Otro Lado del Mundo, En una de las Montañas del Sur de la Capital del Norte/**

Subiendo a dicha montaña se encontraba un hombre anciano que aparentaba los entre los 60 y 70 años, con una piel ligeramente bronceada arrugada debido a su avanzada edad, ojos azules con un gran bigote blanco y el pelo largo hasta la cintura del mismo color vistiendo una bata de científico blanca que oculta el resto de su ropa, y en la bata tiene el símbolo 'RR' que lo determina como miembro de la Patrulla Roja, se trata de quien fuera el científico en Jefe de la Patrulla Roja y de uno de sus fundadores junto al Comandante Red, El Doctor Maki Gero.

El mismo quien fuera el cerebro de la mayor parte de los armamentos usados por la Armada de la Patrulla Roja, especialmente El Sargento Metalic, Los Robots de Batalla que usaron Black y White, y los androides Numero 8 y -8 quien fuera un Numero 8 que salió muy mal y violento.

El mismo cuando Goku derrotó a su ejército huyó hacia el laboratorio secreto que poseía en este lugar para planificar la forma de vengarse no solo de Goku, sino de toda la humanidad por haber dejado de lado a la Patrulla Roja, y la razón por la que exigió a su ayudante que no revelara la ubicación de este lugar nunca más a nadie es porque una vez que él se aísle aquí, no debía ser molestado por nadie, ni siquiera por alguien que quiera revivir el ejército como lo intentó White quien ahora está muerto, solo a la científica asistente que tenía le mencionó de este lugar a quien solo trajo una vez mientras la Patrulla Roja aún seguía viva.

Pero ahora él está solo aquí a punto de entrar a su laboratorio al llegar a la puerta después de subir a la montaña, el mismo oprimió unos botones que había en su puerta para entrar.

–"Maldita sea, he intentado crear a nuevos androides, pero ni siquiera llegan a funcionar, es que mucho del material que poseía no pude traerlo ya que lo confiscó el ejercito del Rey Perro, pero ahora pude conseguir esto, la próxima probaré trayendo humanos más calificados para crearlos, incluso si es necesario experimentaré en mí mismo aunque me convierta en un androide" * Dijo mentalmente molesto el Doctor Gero trayendo muchas cosas electrónicas en bolsas, pero lo que él no notó es que una persona lo vino siguiendo, quien tenía una gran habilidad en ocultar su presencia, y entró con él al laboratorio.

Luego Gero miró en un estante donde tenía una especie de insecto diminuto máquina.

–"¡Jejeje, con este insecto podré copiar las células de los más fuertes peleadores de las Artes Marciales para crear dentro de varios años a mi bio androide perfecto, aún no lo puse en marcha, pero dentro de poco tiempo comenzará tanto esa creación como androides poderosos para que maten al malnacido de Goku y conquistemos el mundo Jajajajaja! "* Decía riendo malignamente el Doctor Gero en su mente, pero cuando se disponía a cerrar de vuelta la puerta su cabeza se desprendió de su cuello el cual chorreó una gran cantidad de sangre mientras su cabeza cayó sin vida al suelo con los ojos en blanco para que luego también caiga su cuerpo, El Dr Gero que pudo haber sido un potencial peligro para el futuro de la humanidad fue asesinado así de simple por alguien misterioso.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=AcQwUNKalP8** **}**

Se trata de una joven hermosa, delgada de una estatura alta y con una figura corporal bien definida, de ojos color carmesí que se muestran impetuosos, su cabello negro es bastante largo llegando hasta las piernas llevándolo suelto en un corte que se hace mas largo al frente con algunos mechones cayendo en medio, tiene la piel clara. Su atuendo consta de un vestido negro enterizo de manga misa y minifalda que se encuentra ligada a un cinturón rojo junto a un protector que cubre solo la parte izquierda, este también tiene un alto cuello gris adornado con rayas verticales, junto con una corbata roja que lleva una especie de botón plateado en la parte del nudo, y entre sus accesorios se encuentran un par de brazaletes protectores similares a un kote de kendo color rojo que cubren sus antebrazos y la parte superior de sus manos, además de calzar un par de botas de color negro.

La misma joven cortó la cabeza del científico con una espada algo curvilínea que era muy afilada y letal, la cuál guardó de vuelta en su empuñadura. En eso sacó una especie de lacrima cuadrada pequeña que servía de comunicador para hablar con alguien.

–Aquí Akame, miembro de los Kills y de los 13 Ejecutores del Santo Reino de Lugia reportándose, la misión de asesinato del Doctor Gero ha sido cumplida * Dice seriamente de forma fría y sin emoción la llamada Akame quien es una asesina.

– ¡Excelente Akame, eres efectiva como siempre onee-chan! * Dice feliz una voz femenina infantil que no es otra que Milennia Sanctus.

–Sí, fue efectivo la información que le pudimos sacar a la científica asistente de Gero * Dice fríamente Akame refiriéndose a la científica quien fuera la mano derecha de Maki Gero además de haber reconstruido a Tao Pai Pai y a ayudar a la Patrulla Roja de White que intentó revivir reparando algunas de las maquinas efectivas que usaron para la batalla contra los Blade Dancers de la Academia Espiritual Areishia.

* * *

 **/Flashback/**

La ayudante del Doctor luego de prepararles todo a White y sus hombres fue de vuelta a su refugio a esconderse, pero para su desgracia fue encontrada por dos personas que la vieron entrar allí.

Una era una chica rubia bastante alta de piel blanca que aparentaba entre los 20, ojos color ámbar con un cabello rubio desordenado largo corto cuyas patillas hacia hasta sus enormes y sensuales pechos, lleva una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello, su torso derecho es cubierto por un top negro ceñido al cuerpo que llega solo hasta la parte media de su cintura dejando visible gran parte de su figura, en los brazos lleva dos mangas hachas conectadas a brazaletes metálicos dorados que se hacen más angostas en sus antebrazos llegando a otro brazaletes del mismo color en la parte de sus muñecas, en la sección inferior de su vestimenta lleva un cinturón de hebilla redonda que sostienen unos pantalones al estilo cowboy, los cuales dejan una abertura cada uno que deja entrever sus pantis de color negro y calza unas botas marrones. El Nombre de esta chica es Leone siendo miembro de los Kills y de los 13 ejecutores del Santo Reino de Lugia.

Y la otra era otra chica que también pertenecía a ambas afiliaciones siendo compañera de Leone, la misma aparenta los 20 años vistiendo ropaje unos ropajes de color lila de cuello de tortuga que tienen unos peculiares rasgos chinos, es alta delgada de piel clara y tanto sus ojos como su cabello largo hasta la cintura los tiene de color magenta, usa anteojos sin aros en la parte de arriba y tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, portando en su espalda una gigantesca tijera que usa como arma. Esta chica se llama Sheele.

Ambas entraron al refugio de la científica capturándola, la obligaron a contarles para quienes ha estado trabajando desde que llegó a estos lugares amenazándola con matarla a lo que ella con temor les reveló todo, especialmente que trabajó para Rubia al reconstruir a Tao Pai Pai y a ayudar a intentar revivir a la Patrulla Roja, Leone quien es la que la interrogaba no le tomó mucha importancia a lo demás, ni siquiera a los de la Patrulla Roja ya que creía que en esas condiciones no llegaría lejos en lo cual terminó teniendo razón, pero con lo de Tao Pai Pai es diferente, ya que por culpa de que ella lo reconstruyó este ejecutó el asesinato de Arneus, pieza clave para controlar dicho imperio.

–Por favor, les dije todo lo que sé, no me maten, soy solo una científica que hace su trabajo * Dice la científica llorando con algunas heridas en la cara ya que fue golpeada por Leone.

–Imbécil, tú no tienes idea de lo que tus acciones provocaron al ayudar a Rubia y a ese asesino, automáticamente te declaraste enemigo del Santo Reino de Lugia ¿Y nos pides piedad? * Dice Leone fríamente.

–Por favor haré lo que sea para que me dejen vivir * Dijo con lágrimas la científica.

– ¿Lo que sea? Eso suena interesante, responde nuestra última pregunta de forma específica y pensaremos sobre dejarte vivir y es esta ¿Dónde está el Doctor Maki Gero? * Dice seria Leone causando shock en la científica por la pregunta.

–Yo no lo sé * Dijo temblando de miedo la científica.

–Mientes, sabemos que has trabajado con él y que has sido su mano derecha, subestimas nuestra capacidad de recopilar información, ese científico loco te tenía más confianza a ti que a el resto de la Patrulla Roja así que no tiene caso que te hagas la tonta, tus ojos no mienten, tú sabes dónde está * Dice Leone seria y fría lo cuál solo afianzó el miedo de la científica.

– ¿Qué le van a hacer si lo encuentran? * Pregunta con miedo la científica.

–Si nos dices donde esta te lo revelaremos * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Leone.

–No puedo, le debo todo al Doctor Gero y no puedo traicionarlo, incluso le oculté su escondite a la propia Patrulla Roja, lo siento * Dice resignada la científica demostrando fidelidad y lealtad a Gero a lo que Leone dio un suspiro.

–Tu lealtad hacia él es conmovedora, es la misma que nosotros tenemos por el Santo Reino de Lugia y por Alexandros, sin embargo * Dice Leone seria haciéndole una señal con el dedo índice derecho a Sheele quien asiente sujetando a la científica colocando el dedo índice derecho de esta en medio de sus grandes tijeras y con las mismas cortándoselo provocándole sangrado e intenso sufrimiento.

– ¡AAAAA! * Grita de dolor la científica.

–Sin embargo no nos importa lo tuyo puesto que ayudaste a nuestro enemigo, por lo tanto te torturaremos hasta que reveles lo que queremos, Sheele no va a detenerse, ya que ella disfruta del sufrimiento de gente rastrera como tú * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Leonora y efectivamente Sheele una sonrisa que no mostraba maldad, pero sí locura.

– ¡No más por favor, no más! * Dice llorando la científica.

–Entonces dinos lo que queremos saber y se termina tu sufrimiento * Dice seria Leone.

–Yo…Yo ¡AAAAAA! * Grita desgarradoramente la científica ya que al dudar Sheele le cortó el pulgar derecho.

– ¿Quieres que se detenga? Tú sabes cómo hacerlo * Dice Leone fríamente a lo que la científica cuya mano derecha sangraba bastante ya no podía soportar más y cuando Sheele se disponía a cortar su meñique ella habló.

– ¡Está al otro lado del mundo, en la Montaña Sur de la Capital del Norte! ¡La Montaña es distinguible porque es la segunda más alta de la zona y la más ancha, cerca de allí hay un gran bosque, y cerca de esa montaña en el suelo hay un bosque con animales salvajes que podrán usar como referencia al ser pequeño y el único en la zona! * Dice desesperada la científica finalmente revelando la ubicación específica del Maki Gero.

– ¿Lo escuchaste todo no Akame? * Dijo Leone quien tenía encendido todo este tiempo en su cintura una lacrima mágica en forma de comunicador.

–Fuerte y Claro, Iré hacia allá a exterminarlo * Dice fríamente Akame cortándose la comunicación dejando en shock a la científica.

–Bueno, ahí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta de hace unos momentos, vamos a matar a ese científico y destruir su legado ya que para el mundo perfecto que la gran Alexandros quiere crear no necesitamos nada de él ni tampoco de ti, Sheele ponle fin a su sufrimiento y elimínala también * Dice Leone con una sonrisa de malicia asintiendo Sheele y ahora dirigiendo la gran tijera hacia el cuello de la científica preparándose para ejecutarla.

– ¡Pero les dije lo que querían! ¡NOOOOOOO! * Fue lo último que gritó la científica ya que la tijera se cerró cortándole la cabeza provocando masivo sangrado en su cuerpo matándola instantáneamente

–Torpe, no había nada que pensar, ustedes los de la Patrulla Roja pertenecen a una vieja era que no necesitamos más, Alexandros será quien reine sobre el mundo entero, y por eso nos desharemos de amenazas potenciales y escorias como ustedes que con su impurezas solo contaminan el mundo con el simple hecho de seguir vivos * Dice fríamente Leone.

–Vámonos Sheele y dejemos unos cuantos regalitos aquí * Dice sonriendo Leone asintiendo Sheele dejando el cuerpo y cabeza sin vida de la ayudante de Gero empezando a dejar varias lacrimas explosivas en el refugio incluyendo sobre el cuerpo y la cabeza de la científica las cuales estallarían por conteo de tiempo, y cuando ambas salieron las lacrimas estallaron destruyendo por completo el refugio y el cadáver de la científica.

Leone y Sheele caminaban con una mirada fría mientras todo detrás de ellas explotaba satisfechas por cumplir su misión.

 **/Fin del Flashback/**

* * *

–Excelente Akame, y antes de irte de allí ¿podrías 'limpiar el lugar'? *Dice Milennia sonriente

–Eso haré * Dijo seria y fría Akame empezando a colocar lacrimas explosivas por todo el lugar, incluyendo en el cuerpo y la cabeza sin vida de Maki Gero así como cerca del insecto que iba a usar para recopilar información y celular de los guerreros de artes marciales para sus creaciones los androides y un futuro bio androide que ya no podrán llevarse a cabo nunca más en un futuro con su muerte y la destrucción de su único legado que es este laboratorio, y hablando de eso Akame se percató de que también tenía un piso hacia abajo bajando como si fuera un sótano.

La misma bajó allí y encontró que también era parte del laboratorio colocando también varias lácrimas explosivas allí, y cuando terminó salió de dicho piso oculto y de la montaña donde estaba el laboratorio para que finalmente las lácrimas estallaran volando todo el laboratorio junto al cadáver del doctor e incluso provocando un derrumbe de la montaña que desapareció todo rastro del legado de Gero y de la Patrulla Roja siendo este el final definitivo de dicha organización.

Así es, este regreso de la Patrulla Roja de este día solo sirvió para que tengan un final definitivo y sin ninguna posibilidad de regreso.

Akame caminaba con una mirada fría mientras todo se destruía detrás de ella.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=AcQwUNKalP8** **}**

* * *

 **/Varias Horas Después, Barco Volador Bephal del Instituto de Ritual Divino/**

Goku y Fianna fueron quienes quedaron agotados que a diferencia del resto ya que fueron los únicos que usaron mucho poder, Fianna fue a darse un baño espiritual mientras Goku se fue a dormir, no sin antes comer lo que las chicas habían preparado por lo que luego de comer se fue a dormir, también Scarlet y Est tomaron sus respectivas formas waffe con esta última fusionándose con el báculo mágico.

Cabe mencionar que a esta gran nave en el camino se le repararon los daños causados por la Patrulla Roja y por Death Gaze, al mismo tiempo varias otras participantes del Blade Dance iban subiendo a la nave de distintos imperios, entre ellos Dracunia donde las mismas avisaron que el espíritu militar Death Gaze les había sido robado pidiendo las disculpas correspondientes por ello, obviamente a todos los que subían se les informó sobre esto y lo de la Patrulla Roja, pero había alguien a quien esto no le importaba en lo más mínimo ahora.

Se trata de una hermosa chica de élite con el cabello largo hasta los hombros de color negro brillante con ojos bellos de color negro, lleva en la una boina blanca adornaba su cabeza con un abrigo negro sin ni una sola arruga, tiene una bella figura con buenas caderas y piernas seductoras, y unos grandes y sensuales pechos como los de Ellis, llevaba una falda corta de color azul cielo con pantimedias negras, su estatura coincidía con la de Ellis, se trata de la líder del Equipo Caballeros del Emperador Dragón de Dracunia, Leonora Lancaster.

La misma se puso a buscar la habitación donde se encontraba Goku por medio del olor que este dejó al acostarse por corto tiempo en el suelo a descansar por cansancio y hambre, ahora gracias a eso finalmente encontró la correcta entrando discretamente abriendo la puerta sin hacer ruido para luego cerrarla.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=U6yQKlmK4IE** **}**

Y la bella joven pudo ver a Goku durmiendo solo plácidamente, Leonora miró su rostro con una voluntad fuerte reflejado en sus pupilas, pero luego se sonrojó por su aspecto que le pareció tierno para luego sacudirse a sí misma su cara.

–"¿Con que es con este rostro de ángel con el que engaña a las mujeres a su alrededor esclavizándolas, principalmente a su equipo? Es un demonio y tiene una cola de mono ¡Es un Rey Mono de la Perversión!" * Dice Leonora molesta en su mente y de su espalda sacó un objeto que eran unas grandes tijeras de césped.

–"Bueno, debo proceder a deshacerme de la herramienta con la que puede dañar la impureza de las Blade Dancers"* Dice Leonora seria sacándole las sabanas a Goku quien se durmió con su uniforme de la Academia Espiritual Areishia puesto.

–"No me atrevo a sacarle los pantalones para cortárselos, ni modo, tendré que cortárselos por completo con ropa incluida * Dice algo avergonzada Leonora pero manteniendo la seriedad.

Y es que lo que tenía pensado hacer esta extraña mujer es cortar por completo los genitales de Goku en su totalidad no dejando nada allí.

–"¡Es hora de proceder!" * Dice Leonora seria dirigiendo sus tijeras hacia dichas partes de Goku, sin embargo este dormido volteó hacia el otro lado evadiendo el corte.

– ¿Lo evadió dormido? * Preguntó sorprendida Leonora seria, pero de repente Goku empezó a despertar bostezando y volteando hacia ella extrañado percatándose de su presencia.

– ¿Y tú quién eres? * Pregunta Goku confundido.

–Antes de responder primero debo proceder * Dice Leonora seria de vuelta hacia la cintura para debajo de Goku, pero este al ver que no tenía buenas intenciones con ella golpea fuertemente en medio de dichas tijeras rompiéndolas en varios pedazos.

–"Tiene una buena fuerza bruta" * Dice algo sorprendida Leonora.

– ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, porque me atacaste con eso?! * Dijo Goku molesto saltando de su cama y parándose cara a cara con Leonora quien lo miraba seria y con voluntad fuerte mientras Goku la mira desafiante, pero en eso siente algo de la de Dracunia.

–"¡Se siente un gran poder en ella, es fuerte, seguramente mucho más fuerte que esa Luminaris, no pensé que encontraría a alguien así a parte de Rubia, Restia y Krem, las chicas aquí pueden ser muy fuertes!" * Dice sorprendido Goku en su mente.

–Lo iba a hacer para que todo sea rápido, quería cortarte toda esa parte de abajo que, bueno tú sabes, descuida, no te dolerá * Dijo Leonora señalando dicha parte a Goku y esto al darse cuenta se sobresaltó.

– ¡Ni de broma, no dejaré jamás que me cortes allí duela o no duela! * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente.

–Está bien, entonces será a la manera mala, para ti por supuesto * Dijo Leonora seriamente a Goku mirándole a los ojos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir, y que buscas de mí realmente? * Pregunta serio Goku.

–Simplemente no permitiré que alguien indecente, impuro y pervertido como tú manche el Blade Dance con sus bajos instintos * Dice Leonora seria y hablando de forma rígida, pero esto confundió a Goku.

– ¿Yo soy todo eso? Recuerdo que otras me han dicho ese tipo de palabras raras * Dice Goku confundido.

– ¡No trates de engañarme salvaje Rey Mono Pervertido! * Dice Leonora molesta en voz alta.

– ¿Qué? ¿Rey Mono Pervertido? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Eres alguien que juega con las mujeres y las tira por la basura * Dice Leonard seria y esto llamó la atención de Goku poniendo este una expresión de molestia.

– ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que las tiro por la basura? * Dice Goku serio.

–Estoy diciendo que solo utilizas a las mujeres a tu alrededor para tus perversidades y cuando te canses de ellas las desecharás como si nada * Dijo Leonora seria, sin embargo ella no es consciente de lo que sus palabras provocaron en Goku, ya que es una ofensa muy grande para alguien quien forjo una valiosa amistad con las mujeres a su alrededor incluyendo a su propia espíritu contratada Est por lo que estas palabras lo enfadaron.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=U6yQKlmK4IE** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=6NC1FVgvSwg &t=57s** **}**

– ¡Que conste que tú te lo buscaste! * Dice Goku en voz alta con enfado lanzando un puñetazo derecho hacia el bello rostro de Leonora luego de dar un salto para llegar a su altura que lo superaba bastante, sin embargo Leonora detuvo el golpe con su antebrazo izquierdo.

– ¿Qué pretendes con atacarme así? * Pregunta Leonora con una mirada fría y seria.

–¡Cerrarte la boca, porque dentro de las cosas que no entendí que dijiste, me acusaste de que trato como basura a Est, Claire, Fianna, Rinslet y Ellis, puedes acusarme de cualquier cosa, pero nunca de que trato como basura a mis amigas, porque al hacer eso te ganaste el derecho a que te patee el trasero! * Dice molesto Goku sorprendiendo a Leonora por dicha expresión decidida y determinante en su rostro.

–"No le molesta en lo absoluto que lo llamen pervertido, indecente e impuro, pero cuando me referí a sus compañeras saltó como fiera, no cabe duda que valió la pena entrenar arriesgando mi vida" * Dice Leonora con cierto interés en Goku empezando de forma extraña a cambiar el color de sus ojos convirtiéndose en un rojo sangre, e incluso empezaba a rodearse de un aura poderosa del mismo color sorprendiendo a Goku, pero este no se quedó atrás empezando a elevar su aura blanca azulada al máximo empezando a sentirse en todo el barco causando preocupación en varias, principalmente tanto en El Equipo Scarlet como en el Equipo Caballeros del Emperador Dragón quienes al notar que la fuente de ese poder era esta habitación se dirigieron hacia ella.

–Debo admitirlo Son Goku, ansiaba conocerte no solo para limpiar salvaguardar a las Blade Dancers derrotándote, sino de chocar nuestras fuerzas, mi sangre dragón me hace sentir éxtasis * Dice Leonora con ahora una sonrisa de excitación.

–Por lo que entiendo quieres pelear, con mucho gusto lo haré * Dice serio Goku poniéndose en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga mientras Leonora hace una pose parecida a la de un boxeador, una gran pelea podría empezar aquí y ahora entre ambos.

Sin embargo eso no ocurriría ya que tanto el resto del Equipo Scarlet como el de Caballeros del Emperador Dragón llegarían a tiempo y las 4 restantes de cada equipo retendrían a sus respectivos capitanes.

–Por favor capitana no haga eso, esta nave ya está bajo la autoridad de quienes organizan el Blade Dance, si pelea y lastima a otro participante será descalificada * Dice una chica de pelo corto que vestía igual a Leonora que ayudaba a detenerla sujetándole el brazo derecho, al parecer es la vice capitana del equipo.

– ¡Goku no debes pelear con la joven caballero Leonora aquí! * Dice Ellis preocupada sosteniendo lo la cabeza a Goku.

–Es cierto Goku desgraciadamente aunque pudimos pelear con la Patrulla Roja eso fue porque eran invasores, pero esto es distinto * Dice Claire molesta y luego los Equipos Scarlet y Caballero del Emperador Dragón se miraron con hostilidad para que luego Leonora rompa el silencio dando un suspiro.

–Tienes razón, no vale la pena, en el Blade Dance será el escenario indicado para aplastarlo a él y a su equipo * Dice Leonora Lancaster dejando de sujetarla sus compañeras.

– ¡Pero escúchame una cosa Son Goku, no dejaré que un impuro como tú manche este Blade Dance y menos que lo gane! * Dice Leonora con determinación.

– ¡Buru buru buru! ¡Di lo que quieras, pero cuando nos enfrentemos te patearé el trasero * Dijo Goku con una sonrisa desafiante después de mostrarle la lengua lo cual molesta a Leonora y sus compañeras que deciden retirarse de la habitación y las del equipo Scarlet suspiraron del alivio.

–Goku si tú no buscas los problemas ellos vienen a ti * Dice Claire molesta así todos habiéndolo soltado.

–La culpa fue suya por decir tonterías como que yo deshecho a las chicas que están conmigo y yo no soy así, todas ustedes son importantes para mí * Dice Goku serio con determinación y esto sonrojo a las chicas de su equipo, pero luego sonrió de emoción.

– ¡Pero esta chica es muy fuerte sin dudas, no me sorprendería si fuera igual de fuerte que yo o ¿quién sabe?! ¡Solo sé que este llamado Blade Dance será grandioso! * Dice Goku sonriendo de emoción por las peleas que se aproximan con Claire y las demás también sonriendo con positivismo.

Goku realmente está emocionado por los combates que se le avecinan ya que en este Blade Dance hay muchos oponentes fuertes u oponentes con habilidades dificultosas, tanto él como su equipo deberán estar preparados mientras que la nave sigue su curso cerca de llegar al lugar donde se realizará El Gran Torneo Festival del Blade Dance el cual comenzará en el próximo capítulo de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=6NC1FVgvSwg &t=57s** **}**

* * *

 **Goku:** Hola Soy Goku. Finalmente hemos llegado el lugar del Blade Dance, debemos ir a ese dichoso baile del que habló Claire antes de que empiece este torneo, allí se encuentran varios seres extraños pero fuertes, y también hay viejos conocidos que no esperé encontrar como a los que sí los esperaba, entre ellas Rubia.

 **Goku:** ¿Qué, Rubia quiere hablar conmigo? No sé sobre que será, pero con ella nunca se sabe, sin embargo no voy a retroceder sin importar que tan fuerte sea. Y por supuesto luego de eso por fin empezará el evento.

 **Goku:** Esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance ¡No se lo pierdan!

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo soy KidGokuSupremo y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo como yo disfruté el hacerlo.**

 **Estas son algunas curiosidades del capítulo:**

 **-La Muerte completa de la Patrulla Roja incluyendo a Gero y su laboratorio a acabado con cualquier posibilidad de una trama futura sobre ellos, o sea sin futuros apocalípticos ocasionados por Androides al estilo Terminator ni nada, así que Lapis y Lazui pueden estar tranquilos que nadie los secuestrará ni convertirá en androides y Cell pues no será nunca creado.**

 **-Han estrenado aparición en el fanfic Akame, Leone y Sheele, tres personajes de Akame Ga Kill.**

 **-Goku y Leonora finalmente se conocieron.**

 **-Es la primera vez que Est y Scarlet Valkyrie luchan en equipo ya que en el capítulo 13 no pudieron hacerlo contra Restia porque Goku lo impidió.**

 **Y estas fueron algunas curiosidades del capítulo. Muchas Gracias y Hasta La Próxima.**


	24. Todos Quieren Vencerme

**Hola Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fanfic, espero que lo disfruten y también espero sus comentarios para que emitan sus opiniones del capítulo o cualquier duda que tengan sobre el mismo lo cual serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Como saben a partir de ahora empieza la siguiente gran saga, la última gran saga fue la de Restia, ahora empieza la Saga del Gran Torneo Festival del Blade Dance, desde el 15 hasta el 23 eran episodios sin una saga específica, es acá cuando realmente empieza lo más impactante, y luego de esta saga vendrá la última de lo que tiene que ver con los sucesos de la novelas del Blade Dance que será la Saga de la Guerra Espiritual, así es, esa será la última de lo que tiene que ver con Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance, después de eso ya seguirá lo que tiene que ver con Dragón Ball, podría decirse que los acontecimientos de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance son de la primera temporada del fanfic y los de Dragon Ball serían los de la segunda temporada. Disfruten del capítulo de la saga donde la principal antagonista es Rubia Elstein.**

 **Y pues como ya saben, tengo otros fanfics en este canal/cuenta como Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live, Rocky Joe y las Quíntuples e Isekai Hiei to Shoukan Shoujo no Dorei Majutsu; les recomiendo para que los lean si aún no lo han hecho y si les gusta pueden seguirlos y comentarlos, eso me encantaría. Muchas Gracias.**

* * *

 **Analizaré algunas cosas del Capítulo Anterior:**

 **Regreso y Final de la Patruya Roja:** Pues estos villanos sirvieron para probar el poder de las elementalistas y de los espíritus como Est y Scarlet Valkyrie Ortlinde, también para demostrar cuanto había crecido Goku en estos años por lo que este –8 aunque tenía la misma fuerza de Octavio no fue rival para él, también sirvió para mostrar lo terrible que es la nueva miembro del equipo asignado a Tao Pai Pai, Leia Cube, un personaje que inventé, quien demostró una forma brutal de usar barreras para la ofensiva con su técnica Cube Of Death, se sabe que Rubia tiene varias otras subordinadas a parte de las que se muestran como principales en el Equipo Inferno que provienen de la Escuela de la Instrucción que sirven de militares en el Teocracia Alpha, así que hice de cuenta que Leia era una de esas.

 **Aparición de Akame, Leone y Sheele:** Continuando con lo del final de la Patruya Roja, pues ellas se encargaron de extinguirla por completo al matar tanto a Maki Gero como su ayudante (personaje que también inventé) destruyendo también cualquier legado que esta organización pudiera dejar eliminando cualquier posibilidad de una saga sobre los androides y Cell ya que nunca podrán más ser creados ahora en esta historia, y pues estas 3 tienen un roll diferente aquí que en su anime, aunque manteniendo su personalidad todas ellas, aquí sirven a Alexandros buscando un nuevo mundo tratando de eliminar todo aquel que ellas vean como un peligro para ellas, y pues influye mucho en este roll aquí que Alexandros no es una tirana como lo era el primer ministro en su anime, allí está la diferencia, por lo que estas serán antagonistas en la próxima saga que será la de La Guerra Espiritual, no serán las únicas de su anime que aparezcan así que estén atentos

 **Se Afianza la Rivalidad de Goku y Rubia:** Pues con lo que vieron quedó demostrado quien es la rival principal a vencer de Goku, aunque tendría varios otros que irán por su cabeza, como Leonora quien ya lo encaró por lo que Goku deberá estar atento, aunque él disfrutará que todos quieran vencerlo y vayan tras él, ya que así es el verdadero Goku que conocemos.

* * *

 **Ahora responderé a los comentarios:**

 **juanan231283:** Gracias Amigo por apoyarme siempre, y pues como te dije en el pv, lo máximo que llegaría es hasta la Saga de Freezer, pero falta muchísimo para eso aún. Mil Gracias por el apoyo.

 **alexzero:** Mil Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, Me alegra que te haya gustado como ocurrieron las cosas con la patrulla roja, y también pues parece interesante que leas las novelas, gracias por el link, ya pude la parte que tradujeron y me sirve bastante para la historia, espero que pronto la traduzcan por completo, ya que allí seguramente habrá más información sobre Alexandros, también agradezco que te haya gustado el dúo de Scarlet Valkyrie y Est y pues habrá cosas interesantes con Leonora, así que estate atento.

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Gracias por el apoyo de siempre, y pues sucederán cosas interesantes entre ambos, y pues ya sabes cómo son las chicas de este lugar, piensan que cualquier hombre es pervertido XD. Y pues sí, Rubia será una gran rival. En cuanto a Leia Cube, sí, lo inventé yo, y sobre cuantos capítulos duraría no estoy seguro amigo porque no calculo la cantidad de palabras o que tan largo será un capítulo, sino las ideas que tenga para él. En cuanto a tus recomendaciones no hab´ia visto ninguna de las tres series anteriormente, pero no creo que haga una de My Little Pony o de Assassination Clasroom ya que según lo que leí de sus argumentos no creo que me salga un buen fanfic de ambos por lo que no creo que lo haga, pero el último que me dijiste, de Juuou Mujin no Fafnir, creo que suena más interesante para al menos usar sus personajes en este mismo fanfic y en esta misma saga del Torneo del Blade Dance, de hecho gracias a que me lo mencionaste vi su anime y pues intentaré darles un buen uso a algunas de sus personaes, y pues la tendré en cuenta para un fanfic futuro ya sea propio, o algún multicrossover. Gracias por la recomendación.

 **Carlosmiguelsoto:** Muchas Gracias Amigo por tu apoyo, en cuanto a lo del radar, como dije, no estaba seguro si era o no canon eso, pero aún si no lo es mantendré las cosas como dije ya que después de todo ciertas cosas ocurrieron distinto en este fanfic, empezando por como Goku empezó su viaje, además de que no cambiará mucho lo que planeo ya que si Goku necesita el radar solo se lo pedirá a Bulma y ya, aun así gracias por tu aporte amigo y que disfrutes del capítulo.

 **Izagi no Kami:** Hola amigo, me alegra que hayas regresado, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y disfruta tanto del capitulo, mil gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Sin nada más que añadir comencemos.**

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance**

 **Comienzo de la Saga del Gran Torneo Festival del Blade Dance**

 **Capítulo 24: Todos Quieren Vencerme.**

* * *

 **/Barco Volador Bephal del Instituto de Ritual Divino/**

Poco después de que ocurriera el pequeño altercado entre Goku y Leonora todos estaban a punto de descansar, sin embargo en su habitación asignada el equipo Scarlet conversaba un poco antes.

–La joven Leonora es alguien muy respetada en estos lugares, además de ser muy fuerte y una fuerte candidata en el Blade Dance, sin embargo parece que también es muy competitiva y ve en ti Goku a un potencial rival * Dice seria Ellis.

–Así es, Goku realmente eres una máquina de atraer problemas * Dice Claire con leve fastidio.

–No importa, cualquiera que quiera retarme con mucho gusto aceptaré pelear contra esa persona, no tengo miedo * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Pero creo que las otras de su equipo también son fuertes * Dice seria Fianna.

–Sí, pero lo extraño es que una de ellas se veía bastante joven, posiblemente de la edad de mi hermana menor Judia * Dice sorprendida Rinslet.

– ¿Te refieres a la enana de pelo azul? *Dijo Claire curiosa.

–Sí, es más joven que todos nosotros, no sabía que alguien de 13 años podía participar en el blade dance * Dice seria Rinslet.

–Hay algunas que nacen con la habilidad de genios, esas elementalistas aunque sean más joven que nosotras pueden superarnos ampliamente en poder * Dice seria Ellis.

–De hecho pude sentir que esa niña también era fuerte * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante.

–Ni modo, incluso si es un equipo mejor que el nuestro, tendremos que adaptarnos a las circunstancias y poner en práctica todo lo que conseguimos durante nuestro entrenamiento * Dice seria Fianna asintiendo con determinación todos para luego descansar.

* * *

 **/Habitación de los Caballeros del Emperador Dragón/**

Las del Equipo de los Caballeros del Emperador Dragón de Dracunia descansaban ahora, aunque Leonora pensaba en Goku antes de dormir.

–"Son Goku, realmente eres fuerte, pero voy a vencerte, no dejaré que manches este Blade Dance" * Dice seria en su mente Leonora para luego dormirse.

En otra cama se encontraba una joven de 13 años de aspecto dulce, linda y tímida que tenía casi la misma estatura que Est siendo solo levemente más baja, pero aun superando algo en altura a Goku, su pelo es largo hasta la cintura de color azul marino con ojos de color marrón vistiendo igual que Leonora y las demás de su equipo, siendo ella la más pequeña del mismo y posiblemente la más joven que viaja en la nave, era la joven elementalista que llamó la atención del equipo Scarlet que forma parte del equipo de Leonora.

–"Ese Son Goku que molestó a Leonora onee-sama ¿Quién será?" * Dice la joven loli tímida integrante del equipo de los Caballeros del Emperador Dragón, demostrando que al parecer Goku se ha ganado su interés (adivinen quien es en la caja de comentario, recuerden, pelo largo azul hasta la cintura y ojos de color marrón, de baja estatura y joven, tiren los nombres de quien creen que será esta joven, aunque pienso que no les será muy difícil ya que es muy conocida, XD)

Al mismo tiempo estaba acostada allí otra joven hermosa que aparenta los 16 años con una estatura similar a la de Ellis, teniendo el pelo largo rubio hasta las rodillas con rizos cortos al final y largos flequillos a ambos lados de la cara, ojos azules y unos senos grandes, además de sensuales piernas y cadera, viste igual que Leonora y el resto del equipo, la misma también se encontraba pensativa antes de dormir con una mirada seria, y lo que recordaba era el rostro de Ellis lo que la molestaba mucho.

–"Ellis Fahrengart, finalmente podré hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste, dañaste a una persona muy valiosa para mí, no te lo perdonaré, en el Blade Dance sentirás mi furia" * Dice con odio la hermosa rubia que al parecer tiene un rencor contra la capitana de los Sylphids, ¿Quién será esta joven y porque odia a Ellis?

Y así todos descansarían mientras estaban rumbo al lugar del Blade Dance.

* * *

 **/Varias Horas Después/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=uY9g3Oq5FZw** **}**

Luego de descansar al despertar y terminar todos de prepararse portando sus respectivos uniformes finalmente estarían muy cerca de llegar al lugar de destino, de hecho podían verlo en sus ventanas.

– ¡Puedo verla es la isla Ragna Ys! * Dice Rinlet sonriendo entusiasmada.

– ¡No lo digas en voz alta, es vergonzoso! * Dice Claire en forma tsundere.

–Relájate pecho plano * Dice Rinslet molesta molestando a Claire.

– ¡No me digas eso rubia tonta genérica! * Dice Claire molesta y ambas discuten cómicamente para luego calmarse.

– Aquí es la tierra sagrada Ragna Ys, la Tierra del Señor Elemental del Viento Bephal, es una de las 5 Tierras Sagradas de los Territorios Elementales y donde hace 74 años se celebró uno de los Blade Dance * Decía seria Claire.

–Sí, según recuerdo el último Blade Dance donde la gran Ren Ashbell fue la campeona se celebró en la Tierra Sagrada del Señor Elemental del Fuego Volcanicus, La Ciudad de la Montaña de Fuego, no había una regla de como decidir donde se haría, era decidido por oráculos que recibían las reinas elementales * Dice seria Fianna.

–¡No entiendo nada de lo que hablan, pero todo lo que sé es que allí tendremos nuestro combate, esto me recuerda cuando fui por primera vez a la Isla Papaya en el Tenkaichi Budokai, estoy emocionado por empezar a pelear con los más fuertes!* Dice Goku con una sonrisa de emoción.

–De hecho creo que deberías decir 'Las Más Fuertes' ya que no creo que haya otro hombre además de ti en el festival * Dice Claire sonriendo.

– ¿En serio? ¡Pues no importa, mientras sea fuerte no importa si es hombre, mujer o lo que sea, yo solo quiero pelear! ¡Jijiji! * Dice Goku riendo a su estilo y las demás sonrieron con él.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=uY9g3Oq5FZw** **}**

* * *

 **/Tiempo después, Isla Flotante Ragna Ys/**

Finalmente a la hora señalada el barco volador arribó al puerto de Ragna Ys habiendo llegado los equipos venían en el barco, luego cada equipo al bajarse del barco fue por su cuenta.

Por su parte el Equipo Scarlet se trasladó por el puerto en carruajes tirados por caballos preparados por el instituto ritual divino.

Debido a que los carruajes tirados por caballos eran para cuatro personas, era un poco apretado con seis. Est aún estaba en su forma waffe fusionada con el báculo mágico, por su parte para sorpresa de las chicas Goku decidió subirse al techo de la carroza para viajar sentado al aire libre lo cual permitía a las 4 viajas más cómodas aunque al principio quisieron oponerse a ello, él las convenció, ese gesto de amabilidad hizo que las 4 se sonrojen mientras viajaban en el interior de la carroza.

–El castillo de allá en el centro es una ruina histórica de una época mística * Dijo seria Claire.

– ¿Así que ahí es donde nos alojaremos, Huh? * Dijo relajada Rinslet

– Sí, es una oportunidad sin igual, normalmente, el Instituto Ritual Divino nunca permitiría que nadie excepto princesas puras entrara lo que me recuerda, ¿Has estado allí antes, Fianna? *Dice seria Claire.

– Sí, pero sólo una vez, normalmente me quedaba en el santuario del Señor Elemental de fuego * Dice seria Fianna.

–Santuario Real... El Señor Elemental, estoy un poco nerviosa * Dijo Ellis susurrando con una expresión nerviosa.

No había señales de personas en la carretera pavimentada. Los invitados a la ceremonia de apertura fueron los Cinco Grandes Señores Elementales y las Reinas que los atienden, los representantes elementalistas y sólo la nobleza de clase alta. La entrada de otros no estaba permitida y podría provocar el inicio de una guerra real (Que exagerados ¿no?).

Está demás decir que la familia de Fianna no estaría aquí ya que aún persiste el conflicto con ella por culpa de los acontecimientos que lo llevaron a llamarse Reina Perdida, esto en cierta forma en parte le hacía sentirse triste, pero por el otro lado se siente fuerte teniendo a Goku que es lo que le importa ahora.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=_bZPUnM1MK0 &list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=22** **}**

Claire por su parte se ponía a pensar en sus padres encarcelados por los acontecimientos de la traición de su hermana, y de hecho pensaba en ella misma ya que su principal motivación para el Blade Dance era encontrarla, aunque también por consejo de Goku, lo haga para motivarse a volverse más fuerte.

– ¿Hay alguien que viene de la familia de Rinslet o Ellis para ver? * Preguntó Claire curiosa al mismo tiempo para despejar aquellos pensamientos que la ponen triste.

–Sí, mi padre y mis hermanas menores Mireille y Judia van a venir * Dijo Rinslet sonriendo.

–Uno de los objetivos del Blade Dance es reunir talento superior, la familia Fahrengart adopta tradicionalmente a los que sobresalen en habilidad marcial, mi abuelo estará como hace 3 años * Dijo Ellis seria recordando con tristeza que hace tres años su hermanastra Velsaria después de perder el Blade Dance fue donde comenzó a caer en la oscuridad, en parte a pesar de lo que le dijo la última vez que se vieron en las clasificatorias, ella recuerda que Velsaria reveló que fue culpa suya por sentir lastima por ella, cosa que a pesar de quedar en términos un poco mejores aún le duele.

– ¡Oye Goku ¿Escuchaste lo que dije sobre mi familia que vendrá?! * Dijo Ellis en voz alta por la ventana a Goku.

– ¡Si, lo escuché, algo de que tu familia busca talento y no sé qué, me alegro por ti que vengan a verte! * Dice Goku en voz alta sonriendo mientras está acostado relajado en el techo al viajar sonrojando por sus palabras a Ellis.

–P-Por eso, digo, si muestras tu verdadero poder ante ellos, podrían estar di-dispuestos a aceptarte como un niño adoptado...* Decía Ellis murmurando algo confuso con la cara de color tomate por el sonrojo extrañando a todas por esas palabras y a Goku.

– ¡¿Oye Goku, y tu familia vend?! ¡Perdón soy una tonta! * Dijo Claire en voz alta avergonzada de sí misma y sintiéndose mal por Goku ya que él no tenía ninguna familia consigo.

– ¡No hay problema Claire, ya superé lo de mi abuelito, seguramente él estará observando mi participación en este torneo desde el cielo! * Dijo Goku sonriendo, a pesar de sus palabras las 4 no podían evitar sentirse tristes por él, ya que a pesar de sus problemas con sus respectivas familias 3 de ellas aún siguen vivas las mismas, en cambio Goku ya no tiene desde hace años a la única familia que conocía, su padre adoptivo Son Gohan, incluso esto hace a alguien como Fianna pensar las cosas con respecto a su padre, ya que algún día desafortunado podría no volver a verlo si a este se lo lleva la muerte como al abuelito de Goku, lo mismo va para Claire quien se plantea que a pesar de todo valora tener a sus padres vivos

– ¡Oye Goku, ven aquí con nosotras Por favor! * Dice en voz alta Claire llamándolo con algo de tristeza, Goku iba a refutar, pero luego decidió obedecer metiéndose por la ventana y entrando allí poniéndose en el medio de interior de la carrosa, las 4 se asintieron mutuamente y juntas lo abrazaron.

– ¿Eh, y esto porque? * Pregunta curioso Goku mientras las 4 están sonrojadas abrazándolo, está demás decir que las 4 se agacharon para estar a su altura baja.

–Es solo un abrazo en equipo * Dice Rinslet sonriendo sonrojada.

–Es para que sepas que no estás solo * Dice Ellis sonrojada sonriendo.

–Siempre nos has ayudado * Dice Fianna sonriendo sonrojada.

–Pero en este Blade Dance * Dice Claire sonriendo sonrojada.

– ¡Queremos ayudarte también nosotras y demostrarte que estamos contigo! * Dicen sonriendo sonrojadas las 4 al mismo tiempo mientras lo abrazan.

– ¡Gracias Chicas, me pone feliz escuchar eso! ¡Jijiji! * Dice sonriendo a su estilo Goku y luego las 4 lo soltaron.

–Bueno, tengo algunos amigos, pero se me olvidó invitarlos, ni modo, será para cuando participe en el Tenkaichi Budokai de la Isla Papaya * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Al menos tiene otros amigos * Dice sonriendo Claire y así continuaron su traslado hasta llegar al castillo de la montaña, sin embargo el Equipo Scarlet demuestra una fuerte unión actual.

El coche de caballos se detuvo ante una gran puerta de piedra. El castillo en la cima de la montaña ligeramente inclinada estaba preparado con belleza y la grandeza incomparable. Estaba rodeado por un bosque y tenía un lago a poca distancia. Otros equipos también llegaron y se detuvieron los carruajes tirados por caballos delante de la puerta.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=_bZPUnM1MK0 &list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=22** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=FA8EYs2eRZI &t=29s** **}**

El equipo Scarlet descendió del carruaje de caballos dirigiéndose a la entrada.

–Hemos estado esperando su llegada, princesas puras que han venido a entretener a los señores elementales * Dijeron dentro de la puerta, un grupo de chicas con atuendos de sacerdotisas que les saludó.

–Ellas son los aprendices del Instituto Ritual Divinos mis juniors * Les Dijo Fianna a sus compañeros de equipo en voz baja.

– ¿Juniors? * Preguntó Goku confundido rascándose la cabeza al no saber que era.

Mirando de cerca, las vestiduras ceremoniales que llevaban eran equivalentes a estar medio desnudo. La apertura por encima de los pechos era grande y en el dobladillo de las faldas, una pequeña cantidad de piel joven se asomaba. A pesar de que los atuendos eran para inspirar pureza, eran extrañamente eróticos, todo esto resaltaba más aún cuando las mismas se inclinaron cortésmente, sin embargo ocurría algo que las avergonzaría bastante, así como a las del equipo Scarlet, y es que Goku palmeó con su mano derecha la entrepierna de una de una de las chicas.

–Fianna te equivocaste, no son juniors, son juniars * Dice Goku confundido y esto dejaría con el rostro de tomate a la joven.

– ¡Kyaaaaa! * Gritarían avergonzadas las chicas.

– ¿Mm? * Se preguntaba Goku curioso cuando tres puños femeninos fueron hacia su cabeza dándole un triple coscorrón que fueron Ellis, Rinslet y Claire.

– ¡Ayayayay! ¡¿Por qué hacen eso?! * Pregunta Goku quejándose cómicamente.

– ¡Porque nos estás avergonzando tonto, además ya te dije que no puedes tocar así a las chicas sin sus consentimientos tonto! * Dice Claire molesta estirando los cachetes al pequeño guerrero y efectivamente otros equipos que fueron llegando vieron su peculiar comportamiento.

–Es que lo olvidé * Dice Goku mientras se quejaba cómicamente para que luego Claire lo suelte, pero luego volteó a ver a las chicas con atuendos de sacerdotisas quienes lo miraban con un rostro cómico de enojo, especialmente a quien manoseó el pobre.

– ¡Jijiji! ¡Perdón! * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa.

–Respondiendo a lo que dijiste Goku 'Juniors' puede decirse tanto a hombres como a mujeres, luego te explico que quiere decir * Dice Fianna algo avergonzada.

–Ya veo * Dice Goku asintiendo

Tiempo después Al entrar en el castillo, llegaron a un gran vestíbulo. Hermosos arcos con un techo alto. Una alfombra se extendía sobre el suelo a través de un corredor de columnas hasta una puerta que conducía aún más adentro. La iluminación no se había proporcionado por lámparas o joyas espirituales, sino por pequeños espíritus de luz flotantes.

Incluso si se le llamó una reliquia de la era mítica, varios miles de años de reconstrucción y remodelación repetida habían dejado pocos rastros de las cosas de ese momento hace mucho tiempo. Los únicos vestigios restantes eran esculturas ocultas por pilares de piedra.

A lo largo de las paredes del pasillo con columnas había coloridas ilustraciones. Estas eran en el mejor de los casos los recuerdos de varios cientos de años, y los modelos eran Reinas que habían dejado su nombre en la historia, así como las ganadoras del Blade Dance.

– ¿Mm? ¿Y esta chica quién es? * Pregunta Goku curioso deteniéndose ante un gran conjunto de imágenes.

Pintada allí estaba la ganadora del Blade Dance de hace tres años. La más fuerte Blade Dancer, Ren Ashbell. Envuelta en extrañas vestiduras de un país extranjero, con una ominosa cuchilla demoníaca oscura en la mano izquierda. Esa hoja en la mano izquierda era el espíritu oscuro, el elemental waffe de Restia, Vorpal Sword(Espada Vorpal)

Cabello negro hechizante. Mejillas blancas perladas. El perfil de esa chica, elaborado con un toque delicado, visto como un logro, era muy hermoso.

–Ella es Ren Ashbell Goku, la actual campeona del Blade Dance y la elementalista a quien muchos admiramos * Dice Ellis sonriendo.

–Sí, las 4 vimos como triunfó * Dice sonriendo Claire.

–Me encantaría enfrentarla * Dice Goku sonriendo emocionado.

Siguiendo a las princesas puras a través del gran castillo, finalmente llegaron a sus habitaciones.

–Representantes imperiales Equipo Scarlet, su habitación es por aquí. Si quieren comer, usar algo o cualquier otra cosa, por favor no duden en hacerlo * Dice cortésmente una de las chicas vestida de sacerdotisa.

– ¡¿En la misma habitación que Goku?! * Dice Ellis sonrojada y avergonzada, las otras en cierta forma también lo estaba, pero Ellis aún más.

–No, hemos preparado una habitación diferente para el joven Son Goku * Dijo cortésmente una de las princesas puras.

–Mejor así, y pues supongo que ahora debemos purificarnos como equipo* Dijo Claire relajada.

–Sí, lo haremos supongo ¿Goku lo hará con nosotras? * Pregunta tímida y sonrojada Ellis.

–Por supuesto, aunque técnicamente no sea un elementalista, debemos hacer esto como equipo * Dice Claire en forma de tsundere.

–E-Es cierto ¡Romper la unidad no es bueno! * Dice Ellis sonrojada y determinada, aunque con leve timidez.

– ¡Ser capaz de hacer juntos la purificación es señal de confianza! * Dice sonrojada y levemente avergonzada Rinslet.

–Fufufu, Estoy de acuerdo * Dice Fianna con una sonrisa pícara.

–Está bien, supongo, sea lo que sea* Dice Goku confundido, pero en eso alguien abrazó su brazo derecho.

– ¿Est? * Dijo Goku confundido y efectivamente Est quien ya recuperó todas sus energías luego de descansar regresó a su bella forma humana mirando a los ojos a Goku tiernamente.

–Goku, quiero jugar contigo en el lago * Dice sonrojada ligeramente sin emoción Est.

– ¡Claro, no veo por qué no amiga, cumpliste lo que te pedí, así que mereces eso y más! * Dice Goku sonriendo a su estilo.

–Eso me agrada Goku, estoy feliz * Dice Est sin emoción con leve sonrojo poniendo celosas a las demás.

– ¡Goku no tienes remedio, sigues consintiendo mucho a Est! * Dice Claire con celos.

–Yo también lo voy a consentir * Dice Est sin emoción molestando tanto a Claire como a las demás.

* * *

 **/Mas Tarde /**

–Aquí está el cuarto de Son Goku-sama * Decía seria la misma sacerdotisa a quien Goku había manoseado al querer comprobar su sexo.

El pequeño joven fue dirigido por el pasillo a una habitación sombría en lo más profundo. La habitación era pútrida y tenía un aire sombrío en la misma. En la esquina había pinturas y esculturas, así como otros trastos viejos cubiertos de telarañas, en cierta forma esto satisfacía internamente a la chica pensando que esto provocaría una molestia y queja en Goku, pero al ver su rostro puede comprobar que el mismo sigue sonriendo sin dar señales de queja causándole molestias internas a la doncella.

En la habitación de Claire y las demás, había incluso una chimenea y un candelabro, mientras esta habitación en lugar de una habitación, esto estaba más cerca de un almacén donde ni siquiera había luz, , sin embargo Goku estaba completamente conforme.

–Por si tiene alguna queja sobre esto, el instituto ritual divino decidió * Dice de una forma abiertamente fría la chica, pero a Goku no le prestaba atención a eso.

–No importa, de hecho no me molestaría dormir a fuera en un árbol, ya estoy acostumbrado * Dice Goku sonriendo alegre y esto causó sorpresa en la princesa del templo.

–Además no vine aquí de vacaciones, vine aquí para pelear * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante cerrando su puño derecho poniéndolo a la altura de su pecho, y esta actitud determinada que demostraba sorprendía más a la chica.

–"Este joven de baja estatura es muy extraño, por un lado parece un pervertido, pero por el otro aparenta tener un gran espíritu, tal vez solo es alguien un tanto ingenuo y tonto, más no lo que pensábamos, aunque no lo sé a ciencia cierta" * Dijo la joven en su mente curiosa.

– ¿Por cierto quiere comer algo? * Pregunta la joven un poco menos fría.

– ¡Sí, no tengo mucha hambre así que solo comida para 15 personas por favor, no puedo sobrecargar mi estómago antes de la cena! ¡Jijiji! * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa y la sacerdotisa cayó de espaldas cómicamente al estilo anime, y pues luego de que la misma lo llevara a un lugar a comer eso Goku a su estilo cómelo todo, devoró cuanto plato le pusieron hasta terminar cumpliendo con lo que dijo haciendo que varias sacerdotisas caigan de espaldas al estilo anime (Definitivamente Goku tú no eres Kamito, tú tienes tus formas de causar impresiones XD)

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=FA8EYs2eRZI &t=29s** **}**

* * *

 **/Mientras en la habitación de las chicas del Equipo Scarlet/**

Las Hermosas chicas del equipo Scarlet estaban probándose sus respectivos trajes de baños.

–Este tipo de traje de baño atrevido... ¿Está bien? * Dijo de forma tímida Ellis.

–Los senos de la líder de los caballeros son inesperadamente bastante grandes... * Dijo Rinslet acariciando sus pechos con una sonrisa de picardía.

– ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! * Dice Ellis sonrojada dando un lindo grito.

La piel suave, joven. Líneas corporales hechizantes. Eran bellas mujeres de proporciones igualmente sobresalientes.

En la esquina estaba Claire que sentía que había perdido ya que se sentía algo deprimida al ver que sus pechos son pequeños y se preguntaba si a Goku aun así les gustaría, pero luego recordó que Goku en más de una ocasión tuvo contacto con sus glúteos.

–"Tal vez a él inconscientemente le gustan, a pesar de ser un completo tonto en esos asuntos" * Decía Claire sonrojada en su mente tocándose sus glúteos con su nuevo traje de baño recordando que cuando conoció a Goku este se los tocó accidentalmente al igual que su cara hizo contacto con ellos en el territorio de los Laurentfrost.

En ese momento Claire empezaba a recordar todos los momentos que pasó con Goku, desde que justamente se conocieron de forma cómica cuando este la vio desnuda, el duelo contra las Sylphid Rakka, Reishia y Ellis, la discusión que casi los llevó a romper su amistad para siempre por el asunto de lo que Goku sabía de su hermana y no quería decírselo, pero que los llevó a una reconciliación especial, y todos los combate al estilo Blade Dance que han tenido como equipo para llegar hasta aquí.

Además del momento que pasaron junto a Rinslet en los Territorios Laurentfrost donde le dio su primer beso compartido a Goku, también recordó la promesa que este le hizo de que en el Blade Dance Claire conocería a la persona que presiona a Goku para que oculte lo que ella tanto desea saber sobre su querida hermana y que Goku juró derrotar

–"Goku, en este Blade Dance no quiero que nuestro vinculo se vea afectado nunca más, quiero que se fortalezca más, yo me sentía débil y solitaria antes de conocerte, pero ahora contigo me siento fortalecido" * Dice Claire sonrojada y al mismo tiempo preocupada por lo que puede enterarse de dicha persona misteriosa sin saber de qué se trata de la misma Rubia Elstein, la hermana que tanto ha buscado.

* * *

 **/Mas Tarde en el Lago Espiritual cerca del Castillo/**

El sol resplandecía suavemente en el bosque. Abundantes colores revoloteando en el aire. Frutas coloridas adornaban las ramas de los árboles que crecían densamente. Era el lago junto al castillo. Debido a los espíritus que flotan cerca de la orilla del lago, este lago concedía alta pureza. Era un lugar de la más alta calidad para la purificación de una princesa pura es.

Goku fue el primero en llegar portando un traje de baño en forma de shorts verde que Claire le había dado con un agujero para su cola que la envuelve en su cintura, dejando expuesto su pequeño, pero bien entrenado físico.

Por su parte el peleador con su limitada habilidad para sentir las presencias, podía percibir una diversidad de gente de gran poder que ya están en la isla flotante.

–"En este lugar hay mucha gente fuerte, incluso ella ya está aquí" * Dice Goku en su mente con un rostro serio, recordando el rostro serio de Rubia Elstein.

–"Rubia, juro que te haré pagar por todo lo que le hiciste a Claire y Fianna" * Dice Goku con determinación en su mente de vencer a la líder del Equipo Inferno.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hrhivk5uGRQ &list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=55** **}**

– ¡Cariño, siento hacerte esperar! * Decía una voz femenina y seductora al mismo tiempo que de escuchaban pisadas en el fango, e inmediatamente después de escuchar eso y voltear alguien abrazó a Goku de frente hundiéndose su cabeza entre un par de enormes pechos, Goku haciendo un esfuerzo para elevar su mirada pudo ver el rostro de la chica descubriendo de quien se trataba.

– ¿Bwu? ¿Fianna? * Preguntó Goku apenas hablando al tener esos enormes pechos por poco asfixiándolo y efectivamente era la princesa Fianna que llevaba un traje de baño que era un bikini como de adulto. Envuelto alrededor de sus caderas flexibles estaba un pantie de pierna baja. Una cinta negra adornaba su pecho. Los pliegues envueltos alrededor de sus muslos, junto con la liga se veían.

– ¿Me veo linda? * Pregunta Fianna con un rostro seductor y sonrojado después de soltarlo, Goku al mirarla recordó cómo se veían las chicas de las revistas que tanto le gustaba ver al Maestro Roshi.

–Pues sí, te ves como eso que llaman linda* Dice Goku sonriendo y esto alegró enormemente a Fianna.

– ¡Aw, eres tan tierno y lindo cariño! * Dice encantada, alegre y sonrojada Fianna abrazándole ahora el costado izquierdo de su cabeza mientras Goku solo queda confundido.

– ¡¿Princesa Fianna, que hace?! * Dice Rinslet molesta con celos mientras venía corriendo en el pequeño camino dentro del bosque.

Era un traje de baño que se veía adecuado para una señorita de buena familia, pero hizo hincapié en el volumen de sus pechos. Las piernas asomándose por debajo de su traje de baño eran bastante hermosas.

–Go-Goku ¿Qué tal luzco yo? * Pregunta sonrojada y apenada Rinslet mientras posaba para él.

–Tú también te ves linda * Dice Goku sonriendo a su estilo y esto alegró internamente a Rinslet.

– ¿En serio, lo crees? Es decir, lo sabía * Dice Rinslet en modo tsundere sonrojada confundiendo a Goku.

– ¡S-Siento hacerte esperar! *Dijo una voz rígida y era Ellis, la líder de los caballeros Sylphid quien surgió de la misma ruta que Rinslet.

Llevaba un traje de baño azul marino deportivo con un énfasis en la practicidad. Era normal en comparación con los de Fianna y Rinslet, pero la brecha entre su estado blindado y el actual que hacía énfasis las líneas de su cuerpo era peligrosa. Él estaba clavado en el suelo.

– ¡Go-Goku, no veas por aquí, mira por allá! * Dice Ellis avergonzada y Goku confundido pero relajado obedece mirando hacia el otro lado.

– ¡Es decir! Mi-Mira ¿Qué tal luzco yo? * Pregunta Ellis tímida mientras posa.

–Pues igual que las demás, te ves linda * Dice Goku sonriendo y esto hace sonrojar más a Ellis.

–Oye ¿y yo? * Pregunta Claire sonrojada mientras se acerca dando una vuelta para mostrar su traje de baño que consiste en un bikini rojo puro. A pesar de que era un diseño simple llanamente, en realidad acentúa su belleza. Las bragas mantenidas con cordón envolvían la piel suave y sus muslos tenían una delgada línea de su látigo de cuero.

–Estás como dicen, bonita Claire *Dijo Goku sonriendo relajado y Claire se puso como tomate.

–Yo…Gra-Gracias * Dice Claire tímida con sonrojo.

– ¿Y yo Goku? también dime algo a mí * Dice Est sin emoción.

Su cuerpo como hada de nieve estaba cubierto por un traje de baño escolar azul marino, su piel lechosa clara y el cabello blanco plateado suave, en ambas piernas tenía calcetines hasta la rodilla. Est tenía el tipo de apariencia que los maníacos quisieran, vestida a la vez con un traje de baño y con calcetines hasta la rodilla. No hubo mucha piel saliendo a la vista, pero por alguna razón, se sentía como si cruzó la línea incluso más allá que estar totalmente desnuda, la misma tenía una paleta azul en la boca.

–Tú también estás bonita Est * Dice Goku sonriendo y Est aunque no demuestra emoción, si muestra sonrojo.

–Gracias mi Goku * Dice sin emoción Est con leve sonrojo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hrhivk5uGRQ &list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=55** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=sTphLGuPHQ0 &list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=35** **}**

Y así aprovechando la purificación en el lago espiritual pudieron divertirse tanto en su interior como a su costa.

Por su parte Est después de terminarse su paleta abraza el brazo derecho de Goku con sus dos brazos.

–Oye ¿Por qué no nadaste? * Pregunta curioso Goku

–Es porque al ser un espíritu tipo acero no puedo nadar al no poder flotar * Dice Est sin emoción.

–Ya veo * Dice Goku entendiendo a medias.

–Goku, desearía que estos momentos contigo sean eternos * Dice Est sonriendo como pocas veces lo hace.

–Ya veo, pues Gracias * Dice sonriendo Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=sTphLGuPHQ0 &list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=35** **}**

Luego Rinslet se acercó a él pidiéndolo que le enseñara a nadad mejor, cosa que Goku aceptó hacer y de hecho logró buenos resultados para felicidad de Rinslet, pero Claire notó esto creyendo que Rinslet estaba coqueteando con Goku como aquella vez en los Territorios Laurentfrost iniciando de vuelta una cómica discusión mientras ambas es tironeaban de los brazos a un Goku confundido, en eso accidentalmente el pulgar derecho de Goku se ensanchó con el bikini de la zona de sus pechos rompiéndolo dejando sus pequeños pechos desnudos frente a él.

– ¡Kyaaaa, Pervertido los viste ¿Verdad?! * Dijo Claire avergonzada y molesta.

–Pues sí y no veo el problema si no es la primera v… * Iba a decir Goku, pero Claire lo interrumpió tapándole la boca con su mano izquierda.

– ¡Cállate, si dices algo te incineraré! * Dice Claire molesta, Goku estaba confundido ante su actitud al no entender a las mujeres, pero de repente sintió un aroma familiar.

–"Este olor, es el mismo que olí cuando apareció ese monstruo que se comió a Silver y a sus compañeros, se dirige hacia acá" * Dice Goku serio en su mente quitando la mano de Claire de su boca y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la dirección de donde viene ese olor dejando extrañadas a todas.

– ¡Espera Goku! ¡¿A dónde vas?! * Le pregunta Claire en voz alta, pero Goku ya se había alejado con su velocidad.

– ¿Pero a donde se fue este chico? * Decía Rinslet confundida.

Goku iba a toda velocidad, sin embargo su camino es interrumpido por un monstruo que apareció de repente bloqueando su camino.

Su apariencia consistía en la de un monstruo parecido a un pulpo gigante con grandes tentáculos cuyo cuerpo pareciera hecho completamente de agua, Goku no se sintió intimidado ante tal espíritu olfateándolo, era un espíritu militar de uso especial que podía ser utilizado por cualquier persona, su nombre es Scylla. Esa flexibilidad para cambiar de contratista se consideró demasiado peligrosa y se supone que había sido sellado después de la Guerra Ranbal.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=Qhr22HxsJR8** **}**

–Además del suyo propio este monstruo tiene el mismo olor que se sentía en el monstruo que mató a los de la Patrulla Roja, este olor de hecho me es familiar * Dice Goku serio, en eso varios tentáculos empezaron a envolverlo supuestamente inmovilizándolo.

–Es mejor que no pelees contra mi monstruo, ya he lidiado contra alguien que usa algo parecido a esto y se llamaba Gilan * Dice Goku serio y con su fuerza bruta además de una precisión de movimiento logró zafarse fácilmente de las ataduras poniendo en alerta al monstruo.

– ¿Ves? Muéstrame quien te obliga a hacer esto * Dice Goku serio, pero el monstruo estaba creciendo en poder y furia empezó a golpear con sus tentáculos en forma de látigos, pero aunque eran varios y rápidos, Goku con su velocidad los esquivaba todos hasta que dio un salta dándole un fuerte puñetazo al monstruo hecho de agua causándole serio daño.

Normalmente es difícil herir a esta clase de espíritus, pero para alguien como Goku que entrenó con el maestro roshi hacer esto no es tan difícil, es como provocar la sequía de un arroyo golpeando fuertemente.

–No puedes vencerme, tu estilo de pelea es muy lento y predecible * Dice Goku serio y en eso el poder interno del monstruo crecía más y más a tal punto de que no podía controlarlo y finalmente explotó siendo este su final para sorpresa de Goku.

– ¿Qué le pasó? Esto no fue por mi golpe, algo pasó en su interior que le hizo sufrir hasta morir * Dijo Goku algo triste cuando sintió de vuelta tanto el olor como la presencia de la persona involucrada en esto.

–Puedo sentirlo, lo encontré * Dice Goku serio corriendo de vuelta a gran velocidad y a lo lejos ve que era una persona de estatura baja como la de Est con capucha que corría, entonces Goku dio un gran salto aterrizando en frente a dicha persona bloqueándole el camino.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=Qhr22HxsJR8** **}**

– ¿Con que eras tú? Tú también controlaste ese monstruo gigante que se comió a Silver y sus amigos, y de hecho ya te vi antes, eres una de las que trabaja con Rubia en ese Equipo Inferno, me habías dicho que te llamabas Muir * Dice Goku serio y efectivamente era Muir detrás de la capucha quien se la quitó al ser revelada, vestía con su uniforme militar de Teocracia Alpha y mostraba una mirada sonriente y tierna.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Em1RAS1AEDQ** **}**

– ¡Me encontraste Ototo-chan! ¡Lo hiciste bien en vencer a Death Gaze y Scylla con facilidad, tu poder no ha disminuido en lo absoluto! * Dice sonriendo Muir, pero Goku tenía una mirada seria y de disgusto.

– ¿Entonces tú eres la que mató a Silver y sus hombres cuando ya estaban vencidos usando a aquel monstruo? * Preguntó Goku serio y molesto.

–Así es Ototo-chan, fue Muir, eran un estorbo que ya no servían para nada, así que Muir los mató * Dice Muir sonriendo.

– ¡No era necesario hacer eso, ya estaban vencidos! * Dice Goku molesto.

–Y es por eso que lo hice, tontos inútiles como ellos que querían meterse en el camino de Muir no deberían ni existir en el mundo, en especial cuando interrumpe el camino para llegar a Ototo-chan * Dice Muir sonriendo tiernamente, pero mostrando un lado siniestro en dicha sonrisa inocente.

–Y a este último monstruo ¿Qué le pasó, porque murió si no lo ataqué como para matarlo? * Dice Goku serio.

–Porque usé mi Jester's Vise para darle más poder, pero demostró ser débil para controlarlo o aguantar mucho tiempo * Dice Muir sonriendo, pero esto solo hizo el enfado de Goku peor.

– ¡Si sabías que era peligroso para él no debiste usarlo, el pobre sufrió y murió, se supone que era tu compañero! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?! * Dice Goku enfadado.

– ¿Compañero? Los espíritus son solo juguetes para Muir, y si no sirven Muir las desecha, * Dice Muir sonriendo inocente, y esta frialdad para hablar sorprendió más a Goku.

– ¡Primero matar a Silver y sus hombres estando indefensos, luego dejar morir a esos espíritus que lucharon por ti, ¿Qué acaso la vida no vale nada para ti?! * Dice Goku en voz alta enfadado.

–No, en este mundo la vida no vale nada a excepción de los que son fuertes * Dice Muir de forma fría.

– ¿Así piensan ustedes los del equipo Inferno? Me cabrean, pero te dejaré ir por esta vez* Dice Goku serio y molesto volteándose para volver con las demás.

–Ototo-chan es tan bueno, pero a la vez tan ingenuo e inocente, aun así para Muir eres de las pocas personas que valen la pena en este mundo, ¿Recuerdas que Muir dijo que al igual que en su momento lo hizo Restia, también te pondré a prueba? Pues la prueba es que la próxima vez iré por tus amigas, veremos si te sigues manteniendo así de bueno, o te rompes como hace tiempo rompieron a Muir * Dice Muir sonriendo aparentemente refiriéndose a algo de su propio pasado, creyendo que esto haría perder los estribos a Goku.

–Pues inténtalo en el Blade Dance, Claire y las demás ahora son más fuertes, no son tan débiles como piensas, pero si ellas no pueden entonces yo te detendré * Dice Goku serio estando de espaldas para irse corriendo de vuelta con sus compañeras mientras Muir lo observa marcharse hasta desaparecer.

–Ototo-chan ¿Qué pasará cuando te veas las caras con Onii-sama? * Se preguntaba Muir para luego también retirarse del lugar. ¿Podrán Claire y las demás contra ella?

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Em1RAS1AEDQ** **}**

Luego Goku al llegar con las demás le preguntaron qué ocurría a lo que él solo les respondió que un monstruo rondaba por ahí por lo que fue a derrotarlo pensando así las mismas que solo era algún espíritu demoniaco salvaje de la zona al ser este lugar el Astral Zero, y pues así al haber terminado la purificación todos regresaron al castillo a las habitaciones asignadas poniéndose de vuelta sus respectivos uniformes.

–Muir, no pensé que era así de cruel y peligrosa, y según sus palabras quiere pelear contra Claire y las demás, según pude sentir es bastante fuerte para ellas, pero sé que encontrarán la forma de poder hacerle frente, después de todo, yo no puedo pelear todos los combates difíciles por ellas, ellas también deben demostrar lo fuertes que son * Decía Goku serio y pensativo mientras estaba acostado en su cama cuando de repente alguien tocó la puerta.

Goku se levanta para abrir la puerta y al hacerlo ve que es la segunda princesa imperial Fianna Ray Ordesia, la misma tenía una sonrisa algo triste.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=4fRaWZji_Co &list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=19** **}**

– ¿Fianna, que haces aquí? * Pregunta Goku curioso y la misma entra a la habitación.

–Goku, quería hablar contigo a solas antes del Blade Dance * Dice Fianna sentándose en el borde de la cama.

–De acuerdo ¿Qué quieres decirme? * Dice Goku curioso sentándose a su lado, pero Fianna puso un rostro de tristeza.

– ¿Fianna, que sucede? * Pregunta Goku curioso y preocupado.

–Goku, hay cosas que no te dije la vez que conversamos la última vez luego de la muerte de mi hermano * Dice Fianna triste.

– ¿Y qué es? * Pregunta Goku preocupado.

–Sé quién es la persona que ha estado chantajeándote, y quien casi arruina tu amistad con Claire, es la propia Rubia Elstein quien no quiere que reveles nada sobre ella ¿Verdad? * Dice triste Fianna sorprendiendo a Goku.

– ¡¿Tú cómo te enteraste?! * Pregunta Goku sorprendido.

–Cuando me dirigía hacia la capital imperial, Rubia se metió en mi carroza, hablamos un poco, y ahí me lo dijo * Dijo triste y seria Fianna, esto sorprendió aún más a Goku.

– ¡¿Pero que pretende?! * Se pregunta Goku molesto.

–No lo sé, pero ella dijo lo que estaba haciendo, incluso dijo cosas que me dieron a entender que iba a hacer algo, y fue después de eso que al llegar encontré a Arneus muerto * Dice triste y seria Fianna.

–Ya veo, pues ella y Tao Pai Pai trabajan juntos, es probable que ella sí tuviera que ver con la muerte de tu hermano, ¿Y tú la odias por eso? * Pregunta serio Goku, pero Fianna niega con la cabeza.

–Rubia era una persona muy importante para mí, fue más hermana mayor para mí que mis propios hermanos en ese tiempo, incluso protegiéndome de Arneus, ella cuidó de mi e incluso me enseñó valores como a muchas doncellas que la admiraban, nunca podría odiarla * Dice triste Rubia empezando a derramar lágrimas.

–Pero siento dolor al ver en lo que se ha convertido, su mirada ahora es más fría incluso que aquella noche de la traición, y enterarme de que trabaja con asesinos despiadados siendo incluso ella una, es un puñal en mi corazón * Dice empezando a derramar lágrimas de tristeza Fianna.

–¡Yo al igual que Claire, tenía esperanzas de que esto tenía solución y que de alguna forma Rubia podía redimirse de esto, pero ahora después de todo esto lo veo imposible, Rubia se entregó al igual que mi hermano al mal, aunque a su manera! * Dice Fianna llorando para luego mirar a Goku.

– ¡Si Claire la viera como es ahora, si se enterase de todo esto se sentiría peor que yo, la fortaleza que pudo adquirir gracias a ti puede derrumbarse por completo! * Dice llorando Fianna.

– ¡Y lo que más temo es por ti Goku, Rubia habla con naturalidad de acabar contigo sin importarle de lo importante que eres para nosotras! ¡Lo que más me dolería es que ella te hiciera algo! * Dice llorando Fianna y en eso Goku se pone de pie en la cama y acaricia la cabeza de Fianna para sorpresa de esta.

–No te preocupes por mí, te prometo que voy a patearle el trasero para detenerla y que deje de hacer cosas malas ¡Voy a vencer a Rubia! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de determinación.

– ¿De verdad prometes eso? * Pregunta Fianna esperanzada.

– ¡Sí, es una promesa, no importa si me hace caer varias veces, yo le daré su merecido! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante y decidida, a lo que Fianna lo abraza fuerte.

–Confiaré ciegamente en ti para que lo logres * Dice Fianna ahora sonriendo después de limpiar sus lágrimas, Goku le ha hecho una gran promesa a Fianna ¿Podrá cumplirla o fallará en el camino?

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=4fRaWZji_Co &list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=19** **}**

* * *

 **/Algunas Horas Después/**

Goku salió a explorar el castillo laberintico por curiosidad prometiendo a Claire volver pronto para prepararse para el baile.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=7LnTN8QdTtg &t=293s** **}**

La estructura original era un diseño completamente extraño de la edad mítica. Con las repetidas alteraciones durante el curso de varios cientos de años, los pasillos se habían extendido entre sí para formar un laberinto. Todas las habitaciones tenían el mismo aspecto, por lo que le quitaban a uno el propio sentido de dirección. Y en el medio del pasillo había un jardín con una fuente de agua, La mirada de Goku fue atraída por esa hermosa vista. Innumerables flores crecían y pequeños espíritus de luz se reunían allí, el agua que brota de la fuente estaba llena de pureza. Los espíritus de luz que flotaban en el aire se escaparon como arañas recién nacidas haciendo este lugar aún más bello.

– ¡Este lugar es muy bonito! * Dice Goku sonriendo sorprendido acercándose al jardín, pero algo llamaría bastante su atención ya que le parecía muy familiar.

–Esto ya lo vi antes * Dice Goku sorprendido y serio.

Y lo que vio cerca de la fuente de agua había cinco esculturas de piedra. Las imágenes de los Cinco Señores Elementales que controlaban Astral Zero. Un guerrero empuñando una espada ardiente que era El Señor Elemental del Fuego, Volcanicus. Un niño con ojos amables que era El Señor Elemental del Viento, Belphal. Un gigante empuñando un mazo de hierro que era El Señor Elemental de la Tierra, Lode Gear. Una mujer que abraza una jarra de agua al pecho. El Señor Elemental del Agua, Iseria Seaward. Un hombre de mediana edad con una balanza y un bastón de obispo que era El Señor Elemental de lo Sacro, Alexandros. Los que traen prosperidad o escasez a toda la humanidad, los reyes de todos los espíritus.

Por supuesto, los espíritus en realidad no se parecen a sus esculturas. Las imágenes aquí eran simplemente representaciones de lo que la gente imaginaba serían sus cualidades cuando se ponen en forma humana. Eran magníficas esculturas. Por lo menos, no eran producto de los últimos cientos de años. Las piedras utilizadas no eran piedras normales tampoco ya que se habían utilizado cristales espirituales valiosos.

–"¡Ya recuerdo, estas cosas también estaban en aquel lugar que pertenecía a esa chica llamada Alexandros!" * Dice Goku sorprendido en su mente, pero algo le llamó más la atención, algo que no estaba como en el lugar del palacio de Alexandros.

Sin nada que quede por encima de las rodillas, otra escultura estaba allí. Eso era algo que era completamente ajeno al jardín. El aspecto trágico de la escultura con sólo lo que estaba por debajo de sus rodillas restante. No había sido retirado después, por lo que era obviamente un importante legado antiguo.

–"No entiendo, en aquel lugar esto no era así, había una más de estas junto a las demás que tenía una forma diferente" * Decía Goku extrañado refiriéndose a las estatuas, y de hecho había una que no estaba como en aquel lugar, la del Señor Elemental Ren Ashdoll, pero aquí lucía como si hubiera sido borrado lo cuál era muy extraño.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=7LnTN8QdTtg &t=293s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=AuMKoY2KEhU** **}**

– Aquel borrado de la siguiente era, El Señor Elemental de la Oscuridad, Ren Ashdoll * Dijo al lado de Goku una voz femenina familiar que la sorprendió, era una chica que era algo más alta que Est por lo que también por ende superaba en altura a Goku quien es más bajo que Est, la misma chica estaba abrazando el brazo izquierdo de Goku con sus dos brazos presionándolo con sus pechos, era una hermosa joven con el pelo negro vestida con un vestido del color de la oscuridad. Ella tenía una sonrisa burlona. Pupilas color crepúsculo claras, pechos de tamaño normal, y buenas caderas además de piernas en buena forma, era la quien fuera la primera gran rival que tuviera Goku en estas tierras elementales espirituales con quien tuvo un brutal combate, Restia Ashdoll.

– ¡¿Restia?! * Dijo sorprendido Goku.

–Si Goku, soy yo Ufufufu * Dice Restia riendo con picardía mientras le abraza el brazo izquierdo al guerrero de baja estatura.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? * Dice Goku serio.

–Tú sabes que hago aquí, yo también estaré en el Blade Dance junto al Equipo Inferno * Dice con una sonrisa pícara y seductora Restia.

–Ya veo, eso quiere decir que Rubia ya está aquí * Dice serio Goku.

–Así es, ella ya está en este lugar, todos están, yo solo vine por aquí a pasar el rato, pero me alegra haberte encontrado mi presa * Dice Restia con una sonrisa que demuestra algo de malicia.

–Ya veo, aún sigues con eso * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¿Recuerdas la épica pelea que tuvimos? * Pregunta Restia sonriendo con picardía y Goku efectivamente se puso a recordar dicho combate donde Goku por primera vez desde que llegó a estas tierras, dio todo de sí, incluso arriesgando su vida en dicha pelea siendo superado por varios pasajes al demostrar Restia su gran poder.

–Claro que lo recuerdo, fue de las mejores peleas que tuve en mi vida * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante.

–Así es, tú eres la presa y yo tu cazadora, pero por momentos fue al revés ¿sabes lo que eso provoca entre nosotros? * Dice Restia sonriendo de forma serena.

– ¿Qué? * Pregunta Goku curioso y en eso Restia lo suelta parándose frente a Goku tocándole con sus dos suaves manos el rostro al saiyayin.

–Una conexión, un nivel de intimidad tan profundo que no puede ser descrito con palabras, eso ocurre entre nosotros mi presa, y ese nivel de intimidad nos puede llevar a esto * Dice Restia algo sonrojada con una sonrisa serena dándole a Goku un sorpresivo beso en los labios que duró varios segundos hasta que se separó levemente de él abrazándolo después dejándolo desconcertado.

–Esto ¿Por qué lo haces? * Pregunta confundido Goku.

–Prefiero no responder mi presa, puedes tomarlo como un beso maldito de la muerte, como algo bello, como lo que tú quieras, ahora ya no soy la única que irá por tu cabeza y eso me pone celosa, así que hice esto para digamos, marcar mi territorio, solo te diré que en este Blade Dance deberás estar atento hasta el final, porque esta vez de alguna u otra forma yo te atraparé y serás mío Goku * Dice Restia con una sonrisa serena cerrando los ojos para completa confusión de Goku y luego de un tiempo lo suelta empezando a retirarse luego de darle la espalda.

–Por cierto, en el Blade Dance conocerás a alguien más, Tao Pai Pai, y Rubia no son los únicos humanos fuertes de los cuales deberás estar al pendiente del Equipo Inferno ¡Nos vemos! * Dice Restia sonriendo para luego usar su magia de tele transportación desapareciendo del lugar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=AuMKoY2KEhU** **}**

– ¿Alguien más? Eso me confundió, así como eso del beso * Dice Goku confundido.

–Pero si todo esto ayuda a tener más oponentes fuertes mejor para mí * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de emoción.

–Debo regresar con Claire para ese tal baile * Dice Goku sonriendo para ir corriendo y volver de vuelta con Claire.

* * *

 **/En Otro Lugar, En la caverna subterránea de la isla flotante Ragna Ys, dentro de los terrenos sagrados/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=k8L1nrsycHE** **}**

Un lugar donde a nadie más que princesas puras del Instituto Ritual Divino les era permitido entrar, actualmente, había dos pares de pisadas resonando allí. Uno pertenecía a una huérfana de la Escuela de Instrucción, Lily Flame de la raza Elfim.

Ella leyó los informes a su ama delante de ella.

– Muir perdió a Death Gaze en la batalla. Los ejecutivos militares del país van a estar enojados * Decía seria Lily.

–Déjalos, ya sabes que sólo son un montón de vejestorios que sólo piensan en cómo protegerse a sí mismos, lo bueno es que El Señor Tao Pai Pai destruyó a los que estaban con ellos y que eran poseídos por los antiguos jerarcas, o sea los de Snake, así al menos ya no serán un problema para nuestros planes, ya que los que quedaron vivos no tienen el valor para desafiarnos * Dice seria y en un tono despiadado quien escuchaba que claramente era una mujer.

Era chica que se mostraba con el pelo largo y negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura vestida con un abrigo negro con una máscara de color carmesí que parecía un dios feroz cubriendo su rostro.

Lily no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo por la respuesta de su ama. Sus supuestos aliados, los Alphas Theocracy, eran sólo una herramienta más para cumplir su objetivo.

–Pero cardenal, el suministro de espíritus militares de ahora en adelante * Iba a seguir diciendo algo preocupada Lily, pero fue interrumpida por la chica.

–Lily, te he dicho que no uses ese nombre aquí cuando llegamos, ¿No? * Dice seria e imponente la voz de la chica, quien no era nadie más que Rubia Elstein disfrazada.

– Pido disculpas, Ren Ashbell, es que es la costumbre * Dice Lily después de estremecerse al oír la voz fría de su ama.

Pasos resonaron en toda la cueva subterránea en silencio. El resplandor de la piedra espiritual que llevaban se reflejaba en las extrañas esculturas de la pared. Era un misterio por qué este pasaje en la cueva subterránea al que incluso las princesas puras del Instituto Ritual Divino tenían prohibido pasar era conocido por estas dos. Posiblemente princesas puras de alto rango o también las personas cercanas a Reinas podían entrar sin que fuera extraño.

–Parece que Restia se ha puesto en contacto con Son Goku, eso es normal puesto que aún ella va por su caza, bueno, eso no altera nada de lo que venimos a hacer aquí* Dice seria Rubia.

–Sí, después de la gran batalla que tuvieron, supongo que el espíritu de la oscuridad va por más * Dice seria Lily.

–Me reuniré con él esta noche, seguramente estará allí como capitán de su equipo * Dice seria Rubia.

– ¿Asistirá al baile? * Pregunta sorprendida Lily.

–Ren Ashbell fue la ganadora del Blade Dance anterior, no hay manera de que no pudiera asistir * Dice Rubia seria.

–Pero los preparativos ¿Qué va a ponerse? * Pregunta Lily curiosa.

–Tengo al menos un vestido, a pesar de que le dejé la mayoría a mi hermanita * Dice seria Rubia.

–Ya veo * Dice asintiendo Lily.

En eso fue llegando Muir relajada.

–Muir, eso que hiciste fue irresponsable, desperdiciaste a Scylla * Dice seria y molesta Lily.

–Solo quería jugar un poco con ototo-chan, no es mi culpa que Scylla sea tan débil como para no lograr durar casi nada, ni con el Jester's Vice * Dice Muir con un tierno puchero.

– ¿Jugar? Pero Muir, tú sabes que no eres la oponente indicada para Son Goku, te expusiste a un peligro * Dice Lily molesta.

–No te preocupes, Muir ya entiende su roll, ahora me concentraré en acabar con las onee-chan débiles que acompañan a Ototo-chan, son un peso muerto de los cuales me desharé * Dice Muir con una frialdad que da escalofríos a Lily.

–Está bien, pero intenta no desperdiciar espíritus militares la próxima vez si puedes por favor * Dice Lily esta vez de forma más pasiva.

–Ya sabes que para Muir son simples juguetes, pero veré que puedo hacer * Dice Muir suspirando relajada.

–Muir toma esto * Dice seria Rubia entregándole un anillo a Muir quien lo toma.

Era un anillo de plata lisa. Caracteres finos de la lengua espiritual fueron grabados en su borde exterior.

– Es el espíritu de aniquilación Tiamat, un arma espiritual que fue creada para luchar contra el ejército del anterior Señor Elemental de la sombra, fue personalizado por los del Instituto Ritual Divino, puede soportar bien tu Jester's Vise * Dice Rubia seria.

– ¿Le estás dando esto a Muir? * Dice extrañada Muir.

– Úsalo como quieras * Dice seria Rubia.

– Realmente no entiendo por qué, pero está bien, me lo llevo * Dice Muir sonriendo lamiendo el anillo que ahora adornaba su dedo del medio derecho.

–"Solo un poco más ototo-chan, Muir eliminará a esas molestas onee-chans" * Dice sonriendo en su mente Muir.

En eso fue llegando Tao Pai Pai en el lugar con su uniforme chino de artes marciales rosado que siempre usa.

–Ustedes sí que son tontas al cumplirle sus caprichos a esta mocosa, si fuera por mí la enviaría al otro mundo * Dice Tao Pai Pai serio molestando internamente a Muir.

– ¡Yo también te quiero Tao Pai Pai Ojii-san! * Dice Muir cariñosamente a modo de burla molestando al anciano asesino.

–Si me provocas te voy a cortar la lengua * Dice con enfado Tao Pai Pai mientras Muir solo se ríe.

–A propósito ¿a qué me llamaste? * Pregunta Tao Pai Pai serio y curioso.

–Necesito que me acompañes al baile de esta noche para poner a prueba tu disfraz mágico, al mismo tiempo podrías tener la oportunidad de ver a tu enemigo jurado Son Goku * Dice seria Rubia, esto por una parte molestaba enormemente a Tao Pai Pai ya que tendría que ir transformado en mujer, pero por el otro nada le gustaría más que declararle la guerra en persona a su enemigo Goku.

– ¡Maldita sea! Está bien, pero esto te costará mucho * Dice serio Tao Pai Pai.

–El dinero no es problema, despreocúpate, de hecho necesito que hagas otra cosa por mi * Dice seria Rubia empezando a decirle su otra petición ¿Qué será lo que Rubia le pide adicionalmente a Tao Pai Pai que haga esta noche en el baile?

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=k8L1nrsycHE** **}**

* * *

 **/Mas Tarde, en la Noche del Baile Formal en el Castillo/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Q1bYES99fAQ** **}**

Era de noche. La ceremonia del Blade Dance comenzó en el castillo que servía como alojamiento para los representantes. Ya había muchos invitados de honor presentes que estaban teniendo conversaciones amistosas en el gran salón del castillo. Había música elegante que fluía alrededor, y lámparas que fueron dispuestas profusamente con cristales espirituales como decoración. Extravagantes mariscos, carne y frutas se colocaron sobre una mesa alineada en el centro. Entre los invitados a la ceremonia habían elementalistas representantes de varios países y nobles y realeza de alto rango.

– Esta vez, la representante de mi país va a obtener la victoria * Decía una señora noble

– ¿Qué? La más espléndida elementalista está en mis Caballeros Blancos, ¿Sabes? * Decía otra mujer noble adulta.

A pesar de que se comportaban con educación en la superficie, desplegaron una feroz guerra de palabras.

Por otro lado, de las chicas que participaban en el Blade Dance tenían expresiones nerviosas, aunque había excepciones de chicas que se notaban completamente seguras. Eran igualmente competentes, elementalistas primera categoría seleccionadas por las principales naciones del continente. Estas chicas eran la mayoría aproximadamente entre los 15 a 20 años de edad, y eso fue porque la condición para participar en el Blade Dance estableció que las princesas puras tenían que ser alrededor de los poco más de los 20 o menos o incluso varios años menos, siguiendo el oráculo por los Señores Elementales. Esto no se limita al Blade Dance. La mayor parte de las ceremonias importantes dedicadas a los espíritus tenían la misma condición.

A los espíritus le gustan más las doncellas puras y jóvenes como ofrendas, o al menos todo esto es lo que dicen, sin embargo si los Señores Elementales así lo desean, pueden cambiar todas las reglas del juego a su antojo.

– ¿Dónde está Goku? * Se pregunta curiosa y sin emoción Est con un vestido blanco y puro, lucía encantadora, casi como un hada de nieve.

–Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, quizás vaya a venir con Claire * Dice algo preocupada Fianna quien usaba un vestido blanco, con una gran abertura en la zona del pecho. A pesar del diseño atrevido mostrando su piel, la razón por la que podría sentir un sentido de la elegancia sutil era porque ella era una princesa real.

–Sí, es probable, me pregunto si Claire logrará que Goku use algo formal, según Uranai Baba incluso se mostró reacio en principio a usar el uniforme de la academia * Dice algo preocupada Rinslet quien lucía un vestido azul marino sorprendente. Su brillante, cabello rubio platinado estaba atado, y su apariencia era similar a la de una reina de la nieve reinando en un país de hielo.

Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente enrojecidas, y sus labios tenían un atractivo, color de rosa. Su apariencia con el uniforme habitual era en efecto una maravilla, pero esta Rinslet vestida elegantemente era bastante hermosa.

–Solo espero que ambos con su personalidad no hagan lucir mal la moral de la Academia Espiritual Areishia y la de nuestro imperio a quienes representamos aquí * Dijo de forma estricta Ellis quien lucía un vestido blanco puro y brillante. En contraste de la imagen galante de Ellis, éste era un vestido muy femenino arreglado con un montón de adornos luciendo hermosa.

–Ya veo, ¿así que El Rey Mono de la Perversión va a venir? eso es una mala idea ¿saben? * Dice una imponente voz femenina que reconocía especialmente Ellis.

– ¡Joven Leonora! * Dijo sorprendida Ellis, y efectivamente era la líder del equipo de los Caballeros del Emperador Dragón, Leonora Lancaster, As de Dracunia, luciendo un vestido azul con una insignia del dragón en la zona del pecho. Se había puesto un sombrero con una pluma que hacía juego.

–Según recuerdo, son compañeras de equipo de ese Son Goku * Dijo Leonora Lancaster seria.

–No pudimos presentarnos formalmente, soy representante de la Academia Espiritual Areishia, Ellis Fahrengart * Dijo Ellis respetuosamente poniendo su mano en su pecho, encarándola y mostrando su respeto como un caballero.

– ¿Los Fahrengart, aquellos que echaron a Velsaria Eva? * Preguntó seria Leonora levantando la cabeza Ellis y asintiendo.

–Esta vez, Aneue(Hermana Mayor) no representa a la Academia debido a ciertos hechos, pero he oído que eres un caballero puro y desinteresado, estoy contenta de poder cruzar espadas con un caballero como tú * Dice respetuosamente Ellis.

Encaró a Leonora y alargó su mano dominante.

–Parece que existen espléndidos caballeros incluso en el imperio * Dijo Leonora sonriendo y le cogió la mano sin dudarlo. Como ambas son compañeros caballeros, pueden tener algunas cosas sobre las cuales pueden sentir empatía con la otra.

–Sin embargo, eso es sólo lamentable, un espléndido caballero como tú se mantiene como amante de Son Goku * Dice Leonora seria avergonzando a Ellis.

– ¡¿Amante?! ¡No sea desvergonzada! Yo no soy su amante, aunque si Goku me lo pidiera yo…* Dice Ellis avergonzada y sonrojada soltándole la mano, primero en voz alta, pero lo último lo dijo murmurando.

–"Pobre caballero, hasta ella puede ser corrompida por ese Rey Mono de la Perversión" * Dice Leonora sintiendo algo de lastima cómica.

En ese momento. Una pequeña conmoción se estaba produciendo en la entrada de la sala.

– Esa chica finalmente llegó * Dijo Rinslet seria murmurando.

Aquella en el centro de la conmoción fue Claire Rouge, que estaba vestida con un vestido carmesí. Sus coletas rojas estaban atadas con cintas. Llevaba tacones altos rojos de esmalte pulido. Pellizcando el lado de su falda adjunta con cordones, entró en la sala. Sus pechos eran pequeños pero su proporción equilibrada tenía mucho encanto.

Ella era una chica hermosa, bonita como una rosa y noble como un gato montés. Tenía tal brillantez que eclipsó a las demás chicas de los alrededores que estaban vestidas elegantemente.

– Como era de esperar de la hermana de Rubia-sama nació hecha una belleza * Dice con envidia sana Fianna viéndose derrotada.

–Realmente ha pasado un tiempo desde que vi a Claire en un vestido * Dice sorprendida y abriendo ligeramente la boca Rinslet.

La conmoción en la sala se hizo cada vez más grande.

– Oye, esa chica pelirroja también es un representante del Blade Dance * Dijo un joven.

–Um, ¿así que esto es a lo que se refieren con que los espíritus tienen gusto por las niñas puras y hermosas? ciertamente * Dice otro joven.

– Oye, ¿No vas a invitar a alguien a bailar? * Dice otro chico demostrándose que al parecer un grupo de jóvenes nobles pusieron su ojo en Claire.

–Oh no ¿Dónde está Goku? Debería estar aquí para impedir que la molesten * Dice Rinslet un tanto molesta ya que notaba que este exceso de atención estaba incomodando a Claire quien al ver a Rinslet y las demás quería ir hacia ellas, sin embargo entre las que la miraban apareció una mujer bastante alta que vestía como una especie de kimono chino elegante rosado que portaba una especie de abanico del mismo color con el que ocultaba su rostro mostrando solo sus ojos negros maquillados aparentando los 20.

– ¿Así que esta es su hermana? Ciertamente se parecen mucho, es como si fuera su clon, al menos superficialmente hablando * Dijo en voz baja para si misma la joven de aspecto chino seriamente.

Claire ignoró a los nobles mirándola fijamente, y se dirigió hacia el centro.

Empezó a oír esas voces desde dentro de la conmoción por allí.

– Ese cabello rojo como conflagración... No me digas, ¿Ella es la hija de la familia de ese Duque Elstein? * Decía una noble joven.

– ¿La hermana de la Reina de la Calamidad que trajo el desastre para el Imperio Ordesia? * Decía una noble adulta.

– Que mal presagio, ella es una chica diabólica * Decía otra noble femenina aunque esta siendo joven.

Parecía que había gente que sabía del linaje de Claire entre los participantes del baile.

Susurros de preocupación se extendían como fuego salvaje. No era que no pudiera oírlos, sin embargo, Claire mantuvo la compostura.

Entonces, un joven noble se acercó ante ella.

– ¿Quieres bailar una canción conmigo, mi dama de cabello de fuego? * Decía el joven cuya atmósfera parecía frívola pero él era un hombre guapo.

Parecía ser una persona especial de alto rango incluso entre los nobles, mientras guiaba a un grupo de seguidores en su entorno, entre ellos un equipo entero de jóvenes elementalistas que debían participar en el Blade Dance, extrañamente este joven y su grupo llamaron la atención de la joven china alta.

–Parece que ya encontré los voluntarios a quienes 'desechar' y 'reemplazar' * Dice en voz baja sonriendo maliciosamente la joven china empezando a dirigirse hacia donde están.

–Oye, oye, ¿Hablas en serio? * Dice algo preocupado uno de sus seguidores masculinos

–Joven amo, estoy preocupado por usted , creo que esta jugando con fuego * Dice preocupado otro de sus seguidores masculinos.

Sus compañeros hicieron una sonrisa amarga. El muchacho parecía ser de la realeza de algún país.

–Lo siento, pero voy a tener que declinar * Dijo Claire fríamente declinando la invitación del muchacho.

– ¿Qué fue eso? * Dijo otro de los seguidores pareciendo intimidado.

– Bueno, bueno, está bien tener a esas chicas de carácter fuerte de vez en cuando * Dijo el joven noble asintiendo con la cabeza, lleno de serenidad y con fuerza agarró el brazo de Claire para sorpresa de esta y total incomodidad además de molestia de esta

–Ahora hermosa chica, voy a darte un beso en la mano * Dijo el joven noble sonriendo y esto dejó en shock a Claire además de darle miedo por dos razones.

La Primera es que como una princesa pura elementalista, un beso es el acto más sagrado de un contrato espiritual. Incluso si era en la mano, era imperdonable solicitar eso sin consideración.

Y la Segunda es que si reaccionaba de forma negativa, como por ejemplo dándole una bofetada a este sujeto y armaba un escándalo, quedaría muy mal ante la nobleza y eso solo mancharía más el apellido Elstein por lo que provocaría que hablen más pestes de su hermana lo cuál no resistiría, pero antes de que pase algo más un par de dedos de la mano derecha apartaron la mano izquierda del joven de la del mismo lado de Claire bruscamente causando sorpresa tanto en el joven, sus seguidores de Claire.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Q1bYES99fAQ** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=muYzzLE2W1s &t=8s** **}**

– ¡Oye ¿Quién te crees para interrumpirme?! ¡Suéltame, soy el príncipe heredero del Reino Balstan! * Dice molesto el joven noble quien como lo dijo, es el príncipe de dicho reino y quien lo sostenía la muñeca de la mano del chico noble era la joven china que como se puede ver tiene una larga trenza en su cabello largo hacia su espalda y mostrándose que tiene flequillos, ojos negros fríos con maquillaje al igual que los labios pintados de rojo, luciendo como toda una belleza de 20 años de china.

– ¡Suelta al joven príncipe! * Dice uno de los seguidores, por su parte las elementalistas no decían nada, pero estaban en alerta, Claire por su parte también estaba sorprendida por esto, incluso la atención negativa que antes se empezaba a centrar en ella, ahora se centra en la joven china.

– ¡Mil disculpas joven! Es que mis dedos son tan torpes que a veces se dirigen a donde no debe, y creo que se atoraron en su muñeca, pero no se preocupe, ahora lo saco para soltarlo * Dice sonriendo la joven china aunque con algo de malicia, sin embargo al sacar bruscamente sus dedos que tenían aprisionados como tijeras la muñeca derecha del joven se la lastimó.

– ¡Aaaaaaaaah! * Grita con dolor el joven príncipe teniendo la muñeca casi doblada y esto preocupó de sobremanera a sus seguidores.

– ¡Joven Príncipe! * Dicen preocupados al mismo tiempo sus seguidores y las elementalistas que lo siguen se preparaban para atacar a la joven china.

– ¡Uyyy Lo siento! ¡¿Te lastimé?! Perdón, es que quité mis dedos bruscamente, pero no le llegué a doblar la muñeca, así que no es tan grave, pero creo que no favoreció que el chico sea tan frágil a pesar de ser un príncipe, ¿Así pretendía lograr algo con esta joven sin siquiera tener la fuerza para ser un verdadero hombre pppmacho? * Dice la joven china pidiendo falsamente disculpas y luego burlándose, definitivamente con esto salvando la reputación de Claire, pero la suya propia quedando por los suelos al hacerle eso a un noble tan importante, esto generó miradas de odio y desprecio tanto del príncipe como de sus seguidores a la mujer lo cual no parece importarle.

Pero justo cuando sus elementalistas iban a atacar él los detiene levantando la otra mano.

– ¡No lo hagan, vámonos! * Dijo molesto el joven príncipe asintiendo sus seguidores no sin antes mirar con enojo de vuelta a la joven china para luego retirarse oficialmente del baile todo ese grupo, pero esa última mirada que le dieron era clara señal de que buscaran venganza mientras la joven china solo los miró con burla sin importarles los comentarios negativos que hacían todos los demás que vieron este escándalo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=muYzzLE2W1s &t=8s** **}**

Claire a pesar de todo se sintió aliviada de que esta joven china la salvara de algo malo que podría pasarle aquí.

–Oye, Gracias por ayudarme * Dice Claire sonriendo a la joven china en señal de gratitud quien la superaba bastante en altura, sin embargo extrañamente la misma joven china miraba concentrada con el ceño fruncido hacia la dirección de la entrada a la sala extrañando a Claire, curiosamente lo mismo pasó con Leonora quien también miró de la misma forma con el ceño fruncido en dirección a la entrada, así como otras elementalistas fuertes, incluso una joven que portaba un velo negro también observaba así, aparentemente alguien que captó el interés de muchos allí llegó a la entrada, y no, no es la supuesta Ren Ashbell, es Goku.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=91-l_XAhue0** **}**

– ¡Vaya, este lugar sí que es grandote y aquí hay cientos de personas! * Dice Goku sonriendo llamando la atención de todos allí no solo por ser el famoso blade dancer hombre, sino por su estatura además de la forma despreocupada de hablar, las del equipo Scarlet también pudieron verlo después de sentirse aliviadas de que nada malo le pasara a Claire.

Goku vestía un traje elegante masculino sorprendentemente del mismo color que su gi de combate, portando una camisa azul debajo con una corbata moño del mismo color que su saco junto con unos zapatos negros luciendo elegante, excepto por su peinado alborotado.

– ¿Ese es el blade dancer hombre? Se ve inofensivo * Dice un noble subestimando a Goku por su tamaño.

–Sí, de hecho es el más pequeño de todos los competidores * Decía otro noble también sobre su tamaño.

– ¿Qué no él también es quien se aprovecha de las doncellas usando su cara de niño? * Dice otra noble, pero mientras hablaban de él, sin que se den cuenta alguien apareció cerca de ellos.

– ¡Oigan! ¡¿Están hablando de mí?! *Pregunta alegre Goku en voz alta asustando de forma cómica a los nobles al aparecerse allí.

– ¡Deberían relajarse más aquí en este bonito lugar y…! ¡Pero que veo, comida! * Dice Goku sonriendo para luego interrumpirse a sí mismo al ver mucha comida emitiendo un gran salto que hace que los nobles abran ampliamente los ojos de forma cómica llegando Goku frente al lugar donde servían los platillos mencionados anteriormente empezando a comer a gran velocidad de todo para shock de la mayoría allí, incluso las blade dancers como Leonora que lo ven por primera vez comer así, así como otras estaban estupefactas al ver como lo devoraba.

– ¡Apenas ha aparecido y ya está causando escandalo! * Dice Ellis nerviosa con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

–Así es, pero sino no sería el Goku que conocemos * Decía con una gota de sudor en la nuca Rinslet.

–Exacto, pero al menos está aquí y es lo que cuenta * Dice sonriendo Fianna.

–Mi Goku es más hambriento y glotón que yo * Dijo Est quien está comiendo algo de Tofu.

Y luego de un tiempo Goku quedó satisfecho.

– ¡Estuvo Delicioso! * Dice Goku sobándose el estómago cuando de repente recibió un estirón de la oreja derecha de parte de alguien.

– ¡Ayayayayay! * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente y quien se lo estiraba era Claire quien lo soltó.

– ¡¿Por qué haces eso Claire?! * Pregunta Goku quejándose cómicamente.

– ¡Porque apenas llegas causas escándalo, además te tardaste! * Dice Claire molesta en forma tsundere.

– ¡Disculpa, es que primero quise acostumbrarme a esta ropa! * Dice Goku sonriendo a su estilo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=91-l_XAhue0** **}**

–No tienes remedio * Dice Claire suspirando, pero de repente la joven china se acercó a ellos.

–Ah, lo olvidaba, ella me ayudó con un noble que me estaba molestando * Dijo Claire sonriendo, sin embargo la joven china miraba seriamente a Goku con el ceño fruncido, Goku al principio se confundió por esto, pero luego el aroma de esta mujer le resultaba completamente familiar sin ninguna duda, y también su presencia sorprendiéndolo, pero luego el mismo también la miró con el ceño fruncido.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=-rp6fohKbzI** **}**

Ambos se observaban con hostilidad para extrañez de Claire quien estaba en medio de ambos.

–"¿Qué pasa aquí, acaso se conocen?" * Dice Claire extrañada en su mente.

–Tanto tiempo sin vernos maldito simio * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa la joven china.

–Lo mismo digo * Dice Goku seriamente.

– ¡Hoh! Con esto debo suponer que ya sabes quién soy * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa la joven china.

–Así es, aunque pasó mucho tiempo, puedo reconocerte por tu olor * Dice Goku serio.

–Jejeje Entonces ya debes saber a qué vine, no vine a obtener el primer lugar en este dichoso Blade Dance, vine a vengarme maldito simio tomando tu vida * Dice la joven china ahora con enojo y odio causando escalofríos y shock a Claire.

– ¿Si? Pues ya lo esperaba, sabía que estarías aquí, muy bien, tú me venciste la primera vez y yo gané la segunda, creo que es justo desempatar * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Te gusta hacerte el duro ¿eh, pero en el Blade Dance te demostraré lo terrible que soy ahora, he regresado del mismo infierno, y solamente para matarte, no me importan los demás, no me importan las dichosas elementalistas, solo me importa acabar contigo * Dice la joven china con una sonrisa bestial y esto asustaba más a Claire, ya que aquí no se habla de ningún simple duelo donde uno quiere vencer al otro, sino de matar.

–Pues te espero a que lo intentes * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante y ambos se miran con gran rivalidad.

–"¿Quién es esta mujer? No es lo mismo que con Leonora, ella realmente habla enserio, y tiene un terrible instinto asesino, quiere matar a Goku sin importarle las reglas" * Dice Claire seria en su mente y luego la joven china simplemente se fue caminando apartándose de allí al alejarse, pero permaneciendo en la sala.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=-rp6fohKbzI** **}**

– ¿Goku, quien es ella? * Pregunta Claire seria.

–Luego te lo explico Claire, creo que lo mejor es ir con las demás * Dice serio Goku asintiendo Claire y ambos van hacia donde están el resto del equipo llegando con ellas.

–Goku, deberías aprender a comportarte en público * Dice Ellis con severidad.

–Lo siento Jijiji * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa.

–Ni modo, pero así eres tú ¿Por cierto, como lucimos con nuestros vestidos? * Dice Ellis lo primero relajada y lo segundo sonrojada posando tanto ella como las demás del equipo para él incluyendo Claire y Est.

–Están lindas * Dice Goku sonriendo y las chicas se ponen felices por eso.

– ¡Gracias! * Dicen al mismo tiempo las del Equipo Scarlet con algo de timidez, pero felices.

–Bue-Bueno Goku, vamos a bailar * Dice Claire arrastrando a Goku tomándole de su mano derecha con su izquierda llevándoselo generando celos en las demás pero permitiéndolo llevárselo.

–Claire definitivamente fue la mejor vestida, y merece su premio * Dijo dando un suspiro Fianna de resignación sonriendo.

–Ni modo, la dejaré por esta vez * Dice Rinslet sonriendo.

–Si, además, Claire fue la primera persona en conocerlo y es como su hermana mayor * Dice Ellis sonriendo.

–Est está celosa *Dice Est sin emoción con celos.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=xmnrdd3LrRY** **} (Música clásica usada en el tráiler de la película Joker 2019)**

Goku por orden de Claire pone su mano izquierda al costado derecho de la cintura de Claire, mientras que Claire pone su mano su mano derecha en el hombro de Goku, y junta su mano izquierda con las de él, la misma le guía en voz baja los movimientos de los pies, los cuales parecían algo torpes de parte de Goku, pero recordando el entrenamiento del maestro Karin sobre seguir los movimientos, fue aprendiendo poco a poco para sorpresa y gusto de Claire quien con más gusto bailaba con él, haciéndolo girar lo cual él lo hizo bien para luego continuar normalmente. Goku se ganaba la envidia de aquel grupo de jóvenes que previamente antes de aquel príncipe, también habían puesto sus ojos en ella, por lo que Goku era la envidia de ellos ya que bailaba con quien posiblemente ganaría el premio a la mejor vestida si es que hubiera algún premio así.

Por otro lado para Claire esto era como un sueño, se sentía realmente como una princesa aquí con su príncipe.

–Goku sí que aprende rápido, hay que decir que Claire ha hecho un buen trabajo instruyéndolo * Dijo sonriendo Rinslet.

–Sí, no cabe dudas que para mi pesar lo hacen bien, Claire es buena en esto, aunque según recuerdo tuvo una buena maestra también * Dijo Fianna sonriendo triste refiriéndose a la hermana mayor de Claire, Rubia.

Ellis por su parte miraba sonriendo en silencio, mientras Est lo hacía sin emoción, por su parte varios los miraban bailar, entre ellos Leonora quien miraba seria al igual que la mujer china.

Ahora Goku era quien levemente hacía girar a Claire por orden de esta para luego continuar normalmente el baile, Claire estaba sonrojada y apenada, y luego con su mano izquierda ahora abraza la cabeza de Goku mientras bailan aprovechando que lo supera en estatura, para confusión de este.

–Aprendes rápido * Dice Claire sonrojada y sonriendo.

–Gracias, supongo * Dice Goku confundido.

–Goku, me alegra haberte conocido, eres importante para mí* Dice Claire sonrojada mientras lo abraza al bailar lentamente.

–Gracias Claire, tú también, por eso te protegeré y ayudaré cuando lo necesites * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de determinación sonrojando más a Claire.

–Y yo a ti, en este Blade Dance lo haré, no dejaré que nada nos separe de ninguna forma * Dice Claire sonrojada sonriendo, y finalmente parando la música apartándose ambos levemente, pero Claire sosteniendo el lado derecho del rostro de Goku con su mano izquierda concentrando sus hermosos ojos de color rubí en los de Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=xmnrdd3LrRY** **} (Música clásica usada en el tráiler de la película Joker 2019)**

–Goku, también quiero que sepas que yo… * Decía Claire sonrojada y apenada aparentemente queriendo confesarle algo importante, pero luego se sintió algo en la sala viniendo de la entrada lo cual desvió la mirada de varios allí hacia allí, algo que hacía sentir escalofríos a la mayoría, incluso a Claire quien por el miedo soltó a Goku para mirar hacia allá, Goku por su parte al igual que la mujer china, Leonora y otras fuertes elementalistas miraban con el ceño fruncido. Una conmoción, que era mucho mayor que la que acababa de pasar, se estaba produciendo cerca de la entrada de la sala. La persona del más alto perfil en el Blade Dance de esta ronda había aparecido.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

Sonidos de zapatos duros sonaban, y ella entró. Ella estaba en un vestido negro azabache como una reina gobernando la noche. Ella era una chica de pelo negro con el rostro cubierto por una máscara roja escarlata.

Ella supuestamente era la más fuerte Blade Dancer , Ren Ashbell, o más bien eso aparentaba ante los demás, pero Goku podía olerla y sentir su presencia, sabía que esa no era otra que la líder del Equipo Inferno, la conocida como la Reina de la Calamidad y la Cardenal, Rubia Elstein. La chica vestida de negro puro despedía una presión abrumadora. Acercarse descuidadamente pareciera que resultaría convertirse en cenizas, se sintió esta impresión. Una vez resuelta la conmoción, un doloroso silencio descendió.

Goku la miraba seriamente, y ella también pasó a mirarla a é de esa formal, caminando lentamente y de forma elegante mientras se dirigía hacia el pequeño guerrero, y cuando se acercó lo suficiente a unos pocos metros ambos se miraron hostilmente, esto llamó la atención de todos los nobles ya que la supuesta Ren Ashbell no los miró a ninguno de ellos, ni a las demás elementalistas, solo lo miraba a él, por su parte tanto la mujer china como Leonora también pasaron a mirar a Goku, al igual que la misteriosa joven de pelo largo oculta con un velo quien también centraba su mirada en Goku, incluso quien estaba a una larga distancia, Luminaris quien hace poco había llegado también miraba a Goku.

Era como si todos rodearan con la mirada ahora a Goku, especialmente por ganarse la completa atención de la elementalista más poderosa, y de hecho aunque no sea la verdadera Ren Ashbell, sí era la más fuerte que estaba allí, eso lo podían sentir quienes tenían una buena habilidad de percepción, incluso alguien como Est se tomaba muy en serio esto, y ni que decir de las demás del equipo Scarlet quienes incluso temblaban al igual que muchas otras elementalistas.

Por su parte Goku al cómo se rodeaba de miradas de gente con gran poder él solo podía hacer una cosa, sonreír de emoción y desafío.

–"Ya entiendo, Todos quieren vencerme, pues si eso quieren con mucho gusto aceptaré pelear con todos" * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante, probándose el punto de Freya quien de hecho aseguraba que Goku disfrutaría que los más fuertes lo tengan como objetivo, sin embargo Rubia siguió su camino hasta llegar frente a él superándolo bastante en altura, con ambos mirándose con rivalidad seria.

– ¿Así que usted es Son Goku? * Pregunta con una voz elegante y aguda, pero de acero similar al acero sólido la supuesta Ren Ashbell.

–Sí, soy quien va a derrotarte * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante y esto sorprendió a la mayor parte de tanto nobles civiles como elementalistas que observaban este careo al ver como Goku tenía la osadía de decir eso a semejante oponente de gran poder, pero más se sorprenderían cuando vieron como ella le tendió la mano derecha, especialmente Claire quien estaba cerca de Goku ya que sospechaba lo que la supuesta Ren Ashbell quería.

–Son Goku ¿Quieres bailar conmigo una canción? * Dice la supuesta Ren Ashbell que es Rubia disfrazada, Goku se confundió por esto y miró a Claire.

–Ve Goku * Dice seria con sudor en su frente Claire y Goku la obedece aceptando la invitación yendo con la supuesta Ren Ashbell al tomarle la mano.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=xmnrdd3LrRY** **} (Música clásica usada en el tráiler de la película Joker 2019)**

Con la música elegante sonando. Los dos bailando en el centro de la sala fueron llamando la atención de todos. Con Rubia guiándolo, el baile fue intenso como una llama ardiente. Al igual como cuando una princesa pura estaba realizando un ritual de ofrenda, una verdadera danza ceremonial. Al parecer ella era mejor guía que la propia Claire, principalmente porque de hecho fue ella quien le enseñó a bailar.

–Movimientos bastantes buenos los que haces, ¿Quién te los enseñó? * Pregunta Rubia seria detrás de la mascara.

–Tu hermana menor * Dice Goku serio.

–Ya veo, me reconociste fácilmente, como era de esperarse de ti, aunque eso quiere decir que técnicamente yo te enseñé, ya que fui yo quien le enseñó a Claire * Dice Rubia seria detrás de la mascara, en eso mientras esto pasaba, la mujer china aprovechó la distracción para empezar a retirarse por la puerta de la salida.

Y al verla salir, los del Reino de Balstan quienes estaban furiosos por lo que le hizo a su príncipe lo siguieron para buscar venganza, entre ellos estaba el propio príncipe quien los comandaba con un vendaje en la muñeca dañada, al igual que el equipo de elementalistas que representaban a este reino como el resto de sus seguidores y guardaespaldas, todos seguían sigilosamente a la mujer china quien fingía no percatarse que de hecho se dirigía hacia un lugar aislado que era hacia el oscuro bosque que rodeaba el castillo.

* * *

 **/Bosque en la cercanías del castillo/**

La mujer china continuaba caminando mientras la seguían.

–Estos tontos no saben que a medida que se adentran en este lugar, se adentran más en las puertas de la muerte, ya que aquí esos del Blade Dance no tienen ojos para ver * Dice en voz baja con una sonrisa de maldad la mujer china mientras seguía caminando hasta que se detuvo volteando y viendo a muchos allí a una distancia prudente de ella.

– ¿Así que no tuvieron suficiente? * Dice la mujer china con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¡Estás loca si pensaste si después de lo que me hiciste a mí, el Príncipe de Balstan quedaría impune, pero no podíamos hacer nada público, en cambio aquí no tendrás salvación maldita! * Decía molesto y rabia el príncipe.

–Ya veo, y por eso traes a ese montón de idiotas para que intenten castigarme ¿no? * Pregunta la mujer china con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¿Intenten? Por si no lo sabías mis seguidores también son caballeros guerreros de mi nación, y estas 5 son talentosas elementalistas que incluso son militares reconocidas en mi nación, una donnadie como tú no podrá hacer nada ante todos ellos así que * Dice el Príncipe, pero antes de continuar le arroja al suelo una cuchilla a la mujer china extrañándola.

–Suicídate tú misma con eso si quieres al menos morir con honor, o de lo contrario desataré a todos ellos para que arrasen contigo, aquí no es la zona del Blade Dance donde recibes menos daño, así que podemos matarte con facilidad * Dice El Príncipe seriamente, la mujer china toma el cuchillo e inmediatamente lo aprieta con su mano derecha rompiéndolo en varios pedazos para sorpresa de los de Balstan.

–Creo que eres tú el que no entiende lo que pasa príncipe, yo los traje aquí para que nadie interrumpa su masacre * Dice la mujer china pero ahora para temor de los presentes sonaba con una voz grave y fría claramente masculina y en eso la mujer china brilló envuelta en una luz transformándose en su verdadera identidad que no es otra que Tao Pai Pai que por su aspecto de cyborg causaba miedo tanto al príncipe como a los presentes.

– ¡Tú, no eres ninguna doncella! ¡Eres un monstruo! * Dice con miedo el Príncipe.

–No, monstruo no, asesino, lo que me recuerda que si ven mi verdadera identidad debo matarlos a todos ustedes, así que prepárense a morir, porque no habrá Blade Dance ni futuro para ustedes * Dice Tao Pai Pai seriamente con frialdad y en eso todos los seguidores se pusieron en guardia poniéndose las 5 elementalistas en el frente.

–Oh ya veo, ¿así que ustedes quieren ser las primeras en morir? No tengo ningún problema con eso * Dice Tao Pai Pai con una sonrisa de maldad.

–No permitiremos que toques un solo pelo al príncipe de Balstan aunque tengamos que dar nuestras vidas* Dice con seriedad la líder del equipo.

–Oh ¿Eso crees mocosa? Porque que yo sepa, no podrás impedirlo si llegas a estar muerta, lo cual es lo que sucederá * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad Tao Pai Pai y luego de eso las elementalistas se preparaban para atacar.

Luego una de ellas arrojó un cristal espiritual explosivo de luz que al explotar iluminó enormemente el lugar a modo de distracción para tomar por sorpresa a Tao Pai Pai, sin embargo esto era inútil contra alguien tan experimentado como él quien se mantuvo quieto.

–Pobres, van a morir muy pronto y no quieren aceptarlo * Dice en voz baja Tao Pai Pai.

– ¡Mátenlo, maten a este sujeto, lo quiero muerto, su príncipe se los ordena! * Grita el joven príncipe dando la orden de asesinar a Tao Pai Pai.

Desde la tierra un brazo gigante de arena se dirigía para aplastar a Tao Pai Pai quien lo detuvo con su mano derecha y fuerza, mientras su mano izquierda lo tenía a su espalda relajadamente para shock de los de Balstan e instantáneamente el anciano asesino trituro con su mano derecha dicho brazo al apretarlo fuertemente, e inmediatamente algo vino desde arriba hacia Tao Pai Pai quien en ningún momento se sentía preocupado ni rompía la frialdad que tenía en su mirada.

– ¡Aplástalos hasta la muerte, espíritu bestia pétrea "Gargoyle"! * Grita una de las elementalistas

La sombra que inmediatamente cayó al suelo. La masa gigantesca que cayó de arriba. La tierra y la arena bailaban en el aire mientras que el suelo temblaba. El espíritu que había tomado la forma de un duende de piedra. La chica elementalista quien fue la que gritó el canto montó en su lomo portando al igual que las demás de su equipo un hermoso uniforme blanco.

Creían que con eso lo vencieron, pero nuevamente se equivocaron ya que Tao Pai Pai sostenía el brazo del duende con su mano derecha.

–Si esto es todo lo que pueden hacer, entonces esto será muy aburrido ya que son un equipo débil * Dice Tao Pai Pai fríamente.

En eso detrás de él una chica con un sable quien lo agitaba varias veces lanzaba cuchillas de viento parecidas a las que usa Ellis los cuales Tao Pai Pai esquivaba fácilmente.

– ¡Acabaré contigo por meterte con mi amo! * Gritó la elementalista quien de hecho era la líder del equipo.

–Ya veo, quieres morir tú primero, ok, cumpliré tu deseo * Dice fríamente Tao Pai Pai a gran velocidad llegando a la chica y con su mano derecha atrapando su sable la cual ella no podía retirar, en eso Tao Pai Pai da una sonrisa de maldad agitando fuertemente la espada mandando a volar a la capitana de dicho equipo de Balstan hacia el cielo.

– ¡¿Quieres tu arma?! ¡Pues te la regreso! * Grita Tao Pai Pai con una sonrisa de maldad lanzándosela a la chica hacia arriba acertándole directo al corazón el cuál se hace pedazos al ser atravesado brutalmente con el sable cayendo la chica muerta al suelo de espaldas con los ojos en blanco y la boca sangrante para horror de todos allí.

–Según recuerdo, así maté a ese nativo tonto de la tierra de Karin * Dice Tao Pai Pai con una sonrisa de maldad recordando como mató a Bora, pero esto generó rabia en las demás integrantes del equipo.

– ¡Capitana! * Grita con lágrimas otra de las elementalistas.

– ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Dentro de poco ustedes le acompañarán, no se desesperen * Dice Tao Pai Pai seriamente y con frialdad.

– ¡Maldito, lo pagarás! * Grita la elementalista quien montaba al duende de piedra que se dirigía hacia Tao Pai Pai, quien le da una fuerte patada al duende de piedra haciéndolo trizas, y mientras la elementalistas salta de allí tratando de escapar, Tao Pai Pai aparece frente a ella para su horror.

– ¿Qué voy a pagar? * Decía fríamente Tao Pai Pai atravesándole la frente con su dedo índice, y fue tanto la fuerza con la que lo hico que incluso el impacto provocó un agujero en la parte trasera de la cabeza como si de una bala de pistola se tratase matando instantáneamente a la elementalista quien también cae con los ojos en blanco y muerta para mayor terror de las demás.

El espíritu gigante de arena cuyo nombre de espíritu era Sandman, a quien le había destruido un brazo ahora nuevamente se dirigió hacia él, a quien el asesino dio un rodillazo asesino en el abdomen haciendo trizas al gigante para luego ir hacia su elementalista quien estaba cerca y trató de escapar, pero Tao Pai Pai atravesó su espalda con su mano derecha matándola instantáneamente al atravesarle el corazón para luego arrojarla como basura al suelo, las dos elementalistas restantes estaban con una mirada de miedo, incluso arrepintiéndose de encarar a este poderoso anciano quien en ningún momento dejó de estar relajado.

Luego una de las elementalistas con su magia elemental creó una espesa neblina con intención de cegar al asesino, mientras otra con su waffe lanzó una flecha relámpago hacia Tao Pai Pai quien fácilmente la despejó con su mano derecha para luego a gran velocidad correr hacia quien lanzó dicha flecha atravesándole la zona derecha de la cien con su dedo índice derecho perforándole el cerebro matándola inmediatamente.

Después fue hacia quien provocó la neblina atravesándole el cuello con su mano brutalmente también muriendo rápidamente esta y ambas cayendo muertas al suelo despejándose la neblina para horror del príncipe y sus seguidores al ver a las elementalistas que iban a representar a su nación en el Blade Dance, completamente muertas.

– ¡No puede ser, vayan todos, maten a ese anciano! * Grita el Príncipe como orden mientras él huye y todos los seguidores sacaron ya sean espadas o pistolas para atacar al sicario mientras él huía desesperadamente mientras se escuchaba como algunos gritaban al ser destrozados y asesinados, pero el Príncipe no pensaba en eso, él temía a ese anciano corriendo desesperadamente, sin embargo Tao Pai Pai había dado un gran salto llegando frente al príncipe quien quedó con un rostro de horror y lágrimas.

– ¡AAAAH! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Se supone que mis soldados debieron mantenerte ocupado! * Dice El Príncipe y aterrorizado mira hacia donde pelearon sus seguidores contra Tao Pai Pai viendo como todo estaba hecho un charco de sangre con todos ellos brutalmente muertos lo que significaba que él estaba solo.

– ¡Si me matas, te ganarás al Reino de Balstan de enemigo! * Dice El Príncipe rápidamente tratando de sacar una especie de comunicador mágico, pero a una gran velocidad Tao Pai Pai se lo quita arrojándolo al suelo y pisoteándolo con su pie derecho destrozando el artefacto.

–No me importa si pasara eso, pero incluso si lo hiciera, no podrán saberlo sin testigos * Dice con una mirada seria y fría Tao Pai Pai.

– ¡Pero todos sabrán que no estamos, nos buscarán!* Dice con miedo el Príncipe.

–Ya tenemos arreglado eso, nadie notará que ustedes no están hasta el final de este Blade Dance, serán reemplazados temporalmente * Dice Tao Pai Pai con una sonrisa de maldad para mayor temor del Principe.

– ¡Es-Escucha, yo soy el príncipe de un país, manejo muchos recursos económicos, si me dejas ir te pagaré exorbitantes cantidades de dinero, incluso puedes trabajar para mí, olvídate de los demás a quienes mataste, pero por favor déjame vivir! * Dice suplicante el Príncipe llorando.

–Buena oferta, pero aunque soy un asesino, no puedo romper un acuerdo yo mismo y traicionar a mi cliente si este ya me ha pagado por adelantado por el trabajo, es un código de los asesinos profesionales y además * Dice Tao Pai Pai acercándose al príncipe para luego desaparecer y aparecer detrás del príncipe.

–No me agradan los niñatos caprichosos como tú que con su poder político y económico creen que pueden controlarlo todo * Dice Tao Pai Pai fríamente para luego usar su técnica de lengüetazo y perforarle el cerebro al príncipe de Balstan matándolo automáticamente cayendo este ya sin vida al suelo. Tao Pai Pai asesinó a los de Balstan quienes vinieron aquí como representantes.

–Ya está cumplido, ahora es su momento de trabajar según las ordenes de Rubia * Dice Tao Pai Pai seriamente y ocultas del bosque salieron dos personas, una era la ex alumna de Greyworth, la elfim Vivian Melosa y a su lado, el espíritu Bruja del Desastre quien tuvo hace meses una brutal pelea contra Greyworth, Walburga.

–Está bien, nosotras nos encargaremos * Dice seria Vivian.

– ¡Ñeeejejejejeje Ñejejejejejeje! ¡Así es, ya lo tengo todo preparado para los reemplazos de estas elementalistas, pobres de las alumnas de Greyworthh, ya que en este Blade Dance revivirán el infierno que vivieron en Ciudad Gado, Ñeeejeejejejejeje! * Dice y ríe con maldad Walburga.

– ¡Greyworth, una vez más no podrás proteger a tus alumnas, solo que ahora será peor, porque yo estaré tambien estaré para enfrentarlas, y tú no podrás hacer nada! ¡Ñeeejejejejejeje! *Ríe con maldad y locura el espíritu con forma de bruja anciana Walburga ¿Qué es a lo que se refiere con que revivirá el infierno de Ciudad Gado?

* * *

 **/De vuelta al Baile/**

Goku y Rubia seguían bailando.

– Lo haces bien Son Goku, realmente disfruto de este baile * Dice Rubia sonriendo levemente.

– ¿Sí? Pues yo disfrutaré más cuando peleemos * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

– Todo a su debido tiempo Goku * Dijo Rubia sonriendo levemente hasta que finalmente terminó el baile y la música.

Luego Rubia se inclinó y le habló al oído.

–Vamos hacia allá, quiero hablar contigo * Dijo seria Rubia asintiendo Goku y ambos se fueron juntos hacia una terraza, Claire al ver esto quería seguirla, pero alguien le tocó el hombro, y era Fianna quien negó con la cabeza.

–Confía en Goku, Claire, él sabrá cómo lidiar con esa persona * Dice Fianna seria.

–Es ella, ella debe ser la persona que está chantajeando a Goku, por eso yo debo * Iba a decir Claire, pero su otro hombro es tocado por Rinslet.

–Yo también te digo lo mismo que la princesa Fianna, confía en que Goku sabrá lidiar con ella, además no creo que se atreva a hacerle nada hasta antes de que empiece el Blade Dance * Dice Rinslet seria a su amiga y Claire asiente aunque no deja de estar preocupada, al mismo tiempo Ellis logró encontrarse con Rakka y Reishia por lo que empezaron a conversar, aunque esta última internamente se preocupaba por Goku quien está con la supuesta Ren Ashbell.

 **Fin de Soundtrack {** **watch?v=xmnrdd3LrRY** **} (Música clásica usada en el tráiler de la película Joker 2019)**

* * *

 **/Terraza del Castillo/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

Goku y Rubia estaban parados frente a frente sin nadie que los moleste mirándose seriamente.

–Debo decir, que es la primera vez que estamos realmente solos Son Goku * Dice Rubia seria.

–Así es supongo, permíteme decirte que despejaste bien mi Kamehameha la última vez, no cabe duda que eres más fuerte que cuando nos conocimos * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Tú también, parece que las batallas que has tenido han ayudado a eso, pero no se puede esperar menos de quien consiguiera empatar contra el espiritu de la oscuridad Restia Ashdoll * Dice seria Rubia, y ambos se miraron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Goku habló.

– ¿De que querías hablarme? Pensé que eso ocurría directamente cuando luchemos * Dijo Goku serio.

–De que sé que has tenido encuentros con Señores Elementales, Son Goku, no puedes ocultar eso a quien fuera una Reina de Fuego que estuvo al servicio de Volcanicus * Dice Rubia seria sorprendiendo a Goku, ya que eso no se lo dijo a nadie.

–Ya veo, sí, en cierta forma * Dice Goku serio.

–Entonces lo admites, supongo que el Señor Elemental Sagrado Alexandros quiere que acabes conmigo y con Tao Pai Pai * Dijo seria Rubia de forma intuitiva y análitica sorprendiendo más a Goku.

–Sí, eso me dijo ella * Dice Goku serio.

–Se nota claramente que los Lord Elementales tienen un fuerte interés en ti, especialmente Alexandros por alguna razón, y dime, ¿has aceptado ponerte de su lado y matarnos? * Dice Rubia seria.

–No, no estoy del lado de nadie, y no quiero matarlos, solo quiero vencerlos a ambos en este torneo, yo solo quiero pelear y vencer a los más fuertes * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Ya veo, eso se oye interesante y favorable, ya que si no le eres fiel a los Lords Elementales, ellos no van a ayudarte en contra nuestra, en síntesis estás solo * Dice Rubia seria.

–No quiero ayuda para vencerlos a ustedes, quiero vencerlos uno a uno, a Tao Pai Pai y a ti, eso es todo lo que pienso * Dice Goku serio.

–Son Goku, eres tan inocente al creer que puedes vencerme, yo no soy Restia o el propio Tao Pai Pai, yo no te veo como un igual, y no lo digo solo por el nivel de poder, sino por lo carente de ideología que eres, alguien como tú nunca será un héroe* Dice Rubia seria y desafiante.

–Ya veo, pues en cuanto a lo primero, Tao Pai Pai y Restia tampoco me veían como un igual al principio hasta que les demostré lo que puedo hacer cara a cara, en cuanto a lo otro, nunca dije que quiero ser un héroe, a mi solo me interesa pelear con los más fuertes gane o pierda, pero si alguien se mete con mis amigos o gente inocente, no dudaré en darle su merecido, y eso te incluye a ti * Dice Goku serio y desafiante, pero Rubia permanece impasible ante esto

–Entiendo, pues no sé si a mí pueden llamarme una heroína, pero yo y El Equipo Inferno vamos a salvar al mundo de los Señores Elementales, sin importar que, así que nosotros somos los buenos aquí* Dice Rubia seria.

– ¿Salvar al mundo tú, ser los buenos? ¿¡Te atreves a decir eso después de que por tu culpa Fianna y Claire lloran muchas veces cuando piensan en ti, en como las traicionaste?! * Dice Goku en voz alta molesto al recordar como Claire y Fianna lloraban al recordar a Rubia.

–Esas cuestiones, para mí son irrelevantes, sin importancia, ya no tengo lazos importantes con Fianna o mi hermana, pero si llego a necesitarlas solo las usaré y punto, me lo deben por cuidar tanto de ellas en el pasado * Dice Rubia de forma fría e impasible como si ni le importara las lágrimas de Fianna y Claire ni le importara en lo más mínimo.

Goku estaba apretando los dientes con furia y el ceño fruncido elevando su aura blanca de ki al máximo.

– ¡Lo sabía, ahora sé porque eres amiga de Tao Pai Pai, es porque tú eres como él de malvada! * Dice Goku furioso.

–Tao Pai Pai es mi maestro, es normal que en cierta cosas nos parezcamos, pero no soy igual a él, tenemos varias diferencias, empezando por el hecho que al igual que tú, él no tiene ideologías, algún sueño u objetivo que lograr, pero sí, ciertas cosas las comparto con él, una de ellas es querer acabar contigo * Dice Rubia seria liberando un aura monstruoso rodeándose de llamas, en definitiva el aura se veía más poderoso que el de Goku, quien sudaba en la frente por esto, y luego ambos se detuvieron.

–En el Blade Dance, pisotearé todo de ti, tu orgullo, tu poder, todo, ese es el precio que pagarás por oponerte a mí y meterte en los asuntos de las Elsteins * Dice Rubia seria.

– ¡O tú me pisoteas, o yo te pateo el trasero! * Dice Goku serio de forma ruda y mirándose por última vez con gran rivalidad ambos. Ahora está más que claro, esta rivalidad entre ambos se ha vuelto personal.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

* * *

 **/De vuelta al Salón del Baile formal/**

Goku había vuelto hacia el salón de baile, mientras la supuesta Ren Ashbell había hecho por su lado ya no volviendo al salón.

– ¡Hola chicas, ya volví! * Dice Goku sonriendo.

– ¡¿Goku, que pasó entre tú y Ren Ashbell?! * Preguntó Ellis quien ya se separó de Rakka y Reishia quienes volvieron con su equipo, en tanto todos se quedaron expectantes ante lo que le respondería Goku.

–Pues le dije que estaré esperando nuestra pelea y que voy a patearle el trasero * Dice Goku relajado, esto en cierta forma relajó a las demás, aunque no las dejó creyéndolo del todo.

– ¡Goku ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso?! ¡Debes tenerle más respeto! * Dijo Ellis molesta confundiendo a Goku.

– ¿Qué más da? Es la forma de ser de Goku. *Dice Claire suspirando, pero cuando estaban conversando una chica misteriosa fue llegando a ellas portando un vestido azul elegante, pelo largo negro hasta la espalda, grandes ojos negro, piel blanca, con una estatura similar a la de Restia aunque siendo levemente más baja con pechos más pequeños, pero en el resto del físico tiene medidas parecidas siendo una joven bonita que aparenta entre los 14 y 15 años, la misma al ver a Goku se acercó sonriente a él.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=xKVHisevnaQ &t=3s** **}**

– ¡Hola Goku! * Dice la chica de pelo negro extrañando al principio a Goku, pero luego se sorprendió al reconocerla confundiendo a las demás de su equipo.

– ¡¿Milk, eres tú?! * Pregunta Goku sorprendido.

– ¡Claro que sí Goku, soy yo y me alegra haberte encontrado! * Dice Milk abrazando a Goku sonriendo para shock de sus compañeras de equipo, al mismo tiempo que tenían bastantes celos internos, en eso Claire la apartó de él.

– ¡Oye tú ¿Quién te crees para abrazarlo así?! * Preguntó Claire molesta y celosa en modo tsundere.

– ¿Quién soy? ¡Soy Milk, mucho gusto, soy la prometida de Goku! * Dice Milk gentilmente inclinándose cortésmente y esto dejó más en shock a Claire y las demás del equipo Scarlet.

– ¡¿EH?! * Gritan en shock las 4 compañeras de equipo de Goku, mientras Est aunque no muestra emoción, si demuestra terribles celos internos traduciéndose en un aura blanca que inspiraba miedo, en eso las 5 miraron a Goku de una forma que daba miedo mientras este estaba confundido.

–Go-Go-Go ¡¿Goku, que significa esto?! * Grita Claire con furia cómica.

–Sí Goku ¿Podrías explicarnos? * Decía Fianna con una sonrisa cerrando los ojos, pero que daba miedo.

–Goku, estamos esperando * Dice Rinslet con una mirada helada.

– ¡Sí Goku, explícate! * Dice Ellis molesta cómicamente.

–Sí, Est también es todo oídos * Dice Est sin emoción pero rodeándose de una peligrosa aura blanca.

–Pues yo no entiendo * Dice Goku confundido.

– ¡Sí Goku, recuerda, cuando nos despedimos la primera vez dijimos que nos íbamos a casar! * Dijo Milk algo preocupada.

– ¿Casar? Según recuerdo, era algo donde ibas a darme algo ¿Qué no era comida? * Pregunta Goku confundido.

– ¡¿Qué, comida, confundiste el matrimonio con comida?! * Pregunta en shock cómico Milk cayendo de espaldas al estilo anime al igual que las del equipo Scarlet.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=xKVHisevnaQ &t=3s** **}**

– ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Típico de Goku! * Dice Claire riendo a carcajadas mientras las demás suspiran de alivio.

– ¿Entonces no nos vamos a casar? * Pregunta triste Milk a lo que Goku se rasca la cabeza pensativo.

–Pues si te hice la promesa yo…* Iba a decir Goku pero Claire la interrumpe bruscamente.

– ¡Un momento Goku, no vayas a decir una tontería, tú no hiciste ninguna promesa de casarte, una promesa solo cuenta en el concepto en que lo prometes, y tú solo prometiste comer algo que ella te dé, no prometiste que te casarías con ella, así que no tiene por qué haber un matrimonio ni nada que tenga que ver con el casamiento! * Dice Claire en voz alta molesta con determinación para mayor decepción de Milk.

–Es cierto Goku, no puedo hacerte casarte por obligación por una promesa que realmente no hiciste como corresponde * Dice Milk triste y resignada.

– ¡Eso mismo, así que ya puedes abandonar tus ideas de tener algo con Goku! * Dice Claire de forma presumida.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=W_WchnAC1O8** **}**

–Lo siento, pero eso no * Dice Milk con determinación.

– ¡¿Qué, y eso porque?! * Pregunta Claire sorprendida y molesta.

–Porque aunque no halla compromiso de matrimonio, yo sigo enamorada de Goku y no me molesta admitirlo, así que no me rendiré en mi lucha por él * Dice con determinación Milk.

– ¡Eso tampoco lo puedes hacer! * Dice Claire molesta.

– ¿Por qué, acaso tú eres su actual novia? * Pregunta curiosa e inocentemente Milk sonrojando a Claire.

–Cla-¡Claro que no, Goku es mi espíritu esclavo y soy su ama! * Dice Claire sonrojada negando lo dicho por Milk quien no le cree del todo.

–A mí me parece que no es por lo que dices, creo que estás celosa de Goku y que también te gusta * Dice Milk calmadamente para sonrojo de Claire.

– ¡Eso no! * Iba a decir Claire, pero fue interrumpida por Fianna.

–No hablo por Claire, pero yo también estoy enamorada de él desde que lo conocí hace años * Dice Fianna con determinación y sonrojo para sorpresa de Milk.

–Pues yo… * Decían tímidamente Rinslet y Ellis con sonrojo.

–Pues yo también, porque él es mi Goku * Dice Est sin emoción con sonrojo.

–Ya veo, todas ustedes están enamoradas de Goku aunque no todas lo admitan, no pueden engañar a alguien que comparte los mismos sentimientos que ustedes * Dice Milk sonrojada agarrándose así misma los dos lados de su rostro con sus dos manos, pero luego pone de nuevo un rostro de determinación mirándolas a todas.

–Pero como dije, yo no voy a alejarme de la lucha por él * Dice Milk con una mirada determinante y las demás del equipo Scarlet también la miran con determinación, especialmente Claire con quien de hecho se miran con rivalidad.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=W_WchnAC1O8** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=W_WchnAC1O8** **}**

En eso se escuché que una voz femenina venía hablando en voz escandalosa.

– ¡¿Qué pasa aquí, porque esta fiesta es tan aburrida?! * Dice una joven que fue llegando entre la multitud llegando hacia donde están Goku y las demás quien estaban extrañados por esto, por su parte a Milk se le notaba algo avergonzada.

–Oh no, lo hizo de nuevo * Dice con un rostro de vergüenza Milk y en eso finalmente se muestra la dueña de la molesta voz.

–Se trata de una joven que aparenta los 19 años portando un vestido rosado, cuya estatura es similar a la de Ellis(la suelo usar mucho como ejemplo a Ellis ya que es la más alta del equipo Scarlet XD), tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura portando el pelo largo de color marrón, con un flequillo en el presente, su piel es morena, pechos de tamaño normal y ojos también marrones, y su rostro demostraba claro estado de ebriedad(No es Cana de Fairy Tail por si se lo preguntan, eso se aclara con el flequillo y los pechos no tan grandes XD), teniendo un vaso cargado de una bebida alcohólica en su mano izquierda.

– ¡No puede ser, ella es…! * Iba a decir Claire.

– ¿Claire la conoces? * Pregunta Rinslet.

–Sí, ella es Misuno Nasawa, la Princesa del Imperio Kokugyuu * Dice seria Claire mientras la chica ebria se acercaba caminando mientras tambalea levemente de forma cómica por su estado de ebriedad.

– ¡Fuuu! Pues tiene un fuerte olor a alcohol * Dice Rinslet con algo de desagrado.

–Pues de hecho es conocida como 'La Princesa Ebria' * Dice Claire también con algo de vergüenza por eso al igual que Milk.

–Ahora que la mencionan, lo recuerdo, también participó en el Blade Dance de hace 3 años * Dice Ellis sorprendida.

–Sí, y creo que no le fue tan mal, teniendo en cuenta que fue Ren Ashbell quien la venció * Dice seria Fianna, y esto interesó a Goku, finalmente la princesa ebria Misuno llegó a ellas.

–Princesa Misuno, debe comportarse y no armar escandalo * Dijo a modo de reprimenda Milk.

–Pero esta fiesta es aburrida, si la fiesta fuera en mi país te aseguro que sería todo mucho más divertido y movido, y servirían alcohol de verdad, esta cosa es lo más fuerte que encontré, y apenas me embriaga, y solo porque bebí muchos vasos de esto * Dice Misuno quejándose cómicamente tomándose todo el vaso y colocándolo en una mesa.

–Oye Milk, ¿Ella es tu amiga? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

–Lo olvidaba Goku, ella es la Princesa Misuno, tiene autoridad sobre el pueblo donde yo y papá vivimos ya que forma parte del territorio del Imperio Kokugyuu, donde su madre es la Reina, esa región es el último imperio elemental espiritual que no está bajo control del Rey Perro * Dice Milk sonriendo.

– ¡Vaya, eso no lo sabía, eso quiere decir que tu hogar es parecido en cierta forma a los de mis compañeras de equipo! * Dice sorprendido Goku.

–Sí Goku, sin embargo el imperio Kokugyuu es el más pequeño de todos los imperios elementales espirituales, de hecho allí hay muy pocos elementalistas e incluso guerreros con habilidades sobrenaturales, entre los que nos incluimos yo y mi padre, por eso como esta vez se necesita un equipo, la princesa me convocó junto a otras tres para formar el equipo único representante de Kokugyuu, y pues vi como una buena oportunidad para poder combatir con otros e incrementar mis habilidades * Dice Milk con una sonrisa de determinación.

– ¡Eso es excelente, entonces estaremos compitiendo! * Dice Goku feliz.

–Así eso, nuestro equipo se llama Yotta Saru * Dice Milk sonriendo, en eso se acerca la princesa Misuno a Goku.

– ¿Así que tú eres el chico de quien Milk siempre se la pasa hablando? * Pregunta sonriendo Misuno.

–Oh ¿Pero qué cosas dice? * Dice Milk sonrojada.

–Sí, yo soy Goku * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Tienes una mirada aguerrida, veo que realmente te gustan las peleas * Dice sonriendo Misuno.

–Pues sí, me gusta enfrentarme a los más fuertes * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–En eso nos parecemos, a mí también me gusta eso, a pesar de que fui derrotada en semi finales, disfruté luchar contra Ren Ashbell * Dice Misuno sonriendo ebria.

– ¿Tú peleaste contra ella? * Pregunta Goku sorprendido.

–Sí, y no es por nada, pero aunque digan la mayoría que Luminaris estuvo más cerca de ganar que cualquiera, son gente que no entiende de peleas * Dice de una forma algo presumida, pero cómicamente Misuno.

– ¡Oye, la mayoría pensamos eso, no me digas que nos tratas de ignorantes! * Dice Claire molesta.

–Efectivamente, y la razón es que Luminaris solo tuvo ventaja por los atributos de su elemento luz contra el elemento oscuridad del waffe de Ren Ashbell, sin eso Ren Ashbell la hubiera derrotado igual de rápido que a Velsaria, además Luminaris ni siquiera le dio un buen ataque de lleno ya que Ren Ashbell esquivó la mayoría * Dijo de forma presumida, pero sabía Misuno.

– ¿Y tú sí? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Efectivamente, más aun teniendo en cuenta que yo luché cuerpo a cuerpo, sin ninguna ventaja elemental, y fui capaz de asestarle un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen que pocos pudieron ver * Dice con una sonrisa presumida la princesa ebria.

– ¡¿Entonces tú luchas como yo cuerpo a cuerpo?! ¡Eso me emociona! * Dice Goku sonriendo de emoción y en eso Misuno le pasa su mano izquierda.

–Ahora mis habilidades se incrementaron, tengamos una pelea sin rencores en el caso de que lleguemos a enfrentarnos * Dice respetuosamente Misuno pasándole la mano a Goku, y este acepta estrechársela.

–Por supuesto, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres en persona * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante y luego se sueltan la mano.

–Bien es hora de irnos Milk ¡Adiós a todos ustedes! * Dice Misuno despidiéndose.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=W_WchnAC1O8** **}**

– ¡Adiós Goku y a ustedes también, si nos enfrentamos daré todo de mí! * Dice Milk feliz yéndose con Misuno.

– ¡Adiós Milk y Misuno! * Dice Goku despidiéndose, mientras sus compañeras lo hacen de forma más tibia ya que no les agrada mucho Milk por los celos.

En eso llegaron tres personas conocidas por Goku y la más alta de las tres abrazó fuertemente a Goku.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=P4Eu0B5BNNs &t=5s** **}**

– ¡Goku, por fin te encuentro! * Grita alegre la chica quien tiene unos enormes pechos con los que aprisiona a Goku que resultó ser Shera.

– ¡La Elfim de ojos azules! * Dice sorprendida Claire y molesta.

Luego de que Shera soltó y dejó de asfixiar a Goku con sus enormes pechos este pudo verle el rostro.

– ¡Shera eres tú! * Dice Goku sonriendo y también fueron llegando Rem junto a Krembsklum quien comía unas galletas.

– ¡También vinieron ustedes, Rem y Krem! * Dice Goku alegre.

–Hola Goku y hola a todas * Dijo educadamente Rem devolviéndole el resto del equipo Scarlet saludo.

Shera llevaba un vestido verde elegante que daba un buen vistazo de su frente, mientras que Rem usaba un vestido elegante púrpura y Krembsklum un vestido negro.

– ¡Es la princesa Shera de la misteriosa nación Greenwood quien hace poco fueron invitados de los Señores Elementales para poder abrirse al mundo! * Dice sorprendida Ellis.

–Sí, Goku los conoció en los Territorios de mi familia * Dijo sonriendo Rinslet.

Y pues Goku les explicó a Fianna y Ellis como las conoció y sobre la pelea con Krembsklum

– ¡Chiiiiiii! Intentaste comerte a mi Goku, Rey Demonio * Dice Est molesta.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres retarme espiritu de la espada sagrada?! * Dice en voz alta y desafiante Krembklum mirándose con ojos chispeantes ambas espíritus lolis.

–Calma Est, eso ya se arregló, además ella me venció en aquel combate, y yo estoy queriendo mi revancha en este Blade Dance * Dijo Goku con una sonrisa desafiante a Krembsklum.

– ¡Hoh! ¡Pues no te será tan fácil ganarme! * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Krembklum.

–Aun así Goku me alegra que estés bien y vayas a competir * Dice sonriendo tímidamente Rem la nekomata.

–Gracias Rem y me alegra verlos * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–A mí también, aunque ya debemos irnos debido a que tenemos que descansar para mañana y prepararnos con nuestros respectivos equipos * Dice alegre Shera.

–Así es, no sé si nos encontraremos o no, aun así les deseamos suerte en el Blade Dance * Dice con leve sonrisa Rem.

–Y nosotras a ustedes * Dijeron al mismo tiempo las 4 chicas elementalistas del equipo Scarlet.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=P4Eu0B5BNNs &t=5s** **}**

– ¡Nos vemos, Adiós Chicas, cuiden de mi futuro esposo! * Grita alegre Shera despidiéndose avergonzando por lo último a su amiga Rem quien también se despidió al igual que Krembsklum mientras los del equipo Scarlet respondieron al despido, pero luego las chicas dieron una mirada helada que daba miedo a Goku con Claire preparando su látigo.

– ¡Goku tonto! ¡¿Cuántas vas a tener detrás de tuyo queriendo casarse contigo?! * Grita con furia cómica Claire golpeándolo de fondo con su látigo.

– ¡Ayayayayay! * Grita Goku de fondo quejándose cómicamente, y luego de un tiempo todo se calmó.

–Bueno, supongo que nosotros también nos vamos * Dijo Claire suspirando.

–Ustedes váyanse, necesito ir con Goku a un lugar donde nos han invitado a él y a mí * Dice Fianna seria.

– ¡¿Qué, pero porque?! * Pregunta Claire.

–Por mi cargo de segunda princesa y porque Goku fue el mejor blade dancer en las clasificatorias de la academia * Dice Fianna sonriendo con picardía.

–Pero… *Iba a decir Claire, pero Rinslet la interrumpe.

–Vayan princesa * Dice Rinslet seria asintiendo Fianna y Goku acepta acompañarla a un lugar desconocido.

– ¡Mejor tranquilízate Claire, tú fuiste la única de nosotras que pudo bailar con Goku, así que cálmate! * Dice Rinslet recriminándola molesta y Claire se queda callada a regañadientes, aunque esto provoca celos en todas quienes van a sus respectivos cuartos ¿A dónde llevará Fianna a Goku?

* * *

 **/Cueva Subterránea/**

Sosteniendo el cristal espiritual en una mano para iluminar su camino otorgada por Fianna, Goku hizo su camino a través de las gigantescas cuevas subterráneas.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VnySwablf3o** **}**

Estas cuevas, hechas por hombres desconocidos, eran prácticamente lo suficientemente grandes como para contener todo el Gran Altar. En medio de las estalactitas había telarañas masivas, murciélagos bailaban en vuelo sobre sus cabezas, y enjambres de pequeños insectos en la planta hicieron que Fianna chillada involuntariamente.

–Oye Fianna, ¿te dan miedo los insectos y murciélagos? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

–Digamos que me causan pequeñas molestias, pero nada importante, no me dan miedo, recuerda que soy la segunda princesa de Ordesia * Dice Fianna sonriendo nerviosa y mintiendo.

–Si te preguntas de como sé de un lugar así, cuando aún estudiaba en el Instituto, llegué a esta isla flotante como parte de un ritual para el Señor Elemental del Viento. Una superiora me dijo de este lugar * Dijo seria Fianna.

– ¿Superiora? * Pregunta curioso Goku

–Tú la conoces, La Reina de la Calamidad, Rubia Elstein, tu actual archirrival * Dice Fianna seria.

–Ya veo, ella sí que está metida en todas * Dijo Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Aquí, incluso las princesas puras de más alto rango estaban ordenadas a abstenerse de entrar, por lo que yo tampoco se por qué ella sabía de estas cuevas * Dice seria Fianna.

–Te soy sincero, no entiendo sobre eso * Dice Goku confundido.

Después de un rato, ambos finalmente llegaron a los túneles secretos del Gran Templo. El camino hacia arriba estaba bloqueado por una losa de piedra gigante, en la que fueron talladas varias palabras en lengua espiritual. La salida estaba justo aquí; el patio del Gran Templo estaba justamente fuera.

Entonces, Fianna cantó algo que sonaba como una maldición mágica. Las palabras de espíritu en la piedra brillaron de color azul, y toda la losa se dividió limpiamente por la mitad y se abrió hacia el exterior, La brillante luz de la luna resplandeció directamente en la cueva oscura, la noche ya había caído sobre el mundo exterior, y una hoguera se quemaba a la luz el enorme patio, por lo que de un salto Goku cargándola a caballo la llevó hacia afuera.

Después de subir al nivel del suelo, los dos de ellos se apresuraron al corredor de piedra delante del patio, caminando por el pasillo de piedra se extendía ante ellos. En ese momento, una princesa pura apareció frente a ellos y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

La chica se acercaba, paso a paso y justo cuando estaban a punto de pasarse uno al otro, de repente se detuvo ante ellos y les habló.

– Por favor, ¿A dónde se dirigen? * Preguntó la chica

–A la recámara de Reicha-sama, soy Fianna Ray Ordesia, Segunda Princesa del Imperio Ordesia, y él es Son Goku, mejor Blade Dancer de la Academia Espiritual Areishia, perdón por venir así, pero quisimos hacerlo lo más prudente posible para no revelar este lugar * Dice Fianna seria inclinándose cortésmente.

–Oh Disculpen, disculpen las molestias * Dice calmadamente la doncella siguiendo su camino.

La pareja llegó al final del largo pasillo, donde había un conjunto de grandes puertas decoradas con tallados intrincados. La decoración de esta puerta era notablemente diferente de las otras puertas incrustadas en el marco de la puerta había varios cristales espirituales muy puros y valiosos.

Fianna golpeó con elegancia en la puerta tres veces, de acuerdo con las regulaciones apropiadas.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VnySwablf3o** **}**

El dúo esperó un rato

Por último, las grandes puertas se abrieron poco a poco.

La vista que los recibió fue la de una alfombra roja que se extendía en línea recta delante de ellos, y cristales espirituales que brillan intensamente. Este era un espacio sagrado, lleno del aura de sombría tranquilidad. Una fina cortina colgada en el otro extremo de la habitación; detrás de esa era la silueta de una pequeña figura.

– ¿Qué quiere el visitante? Creo que ya he instruido no tener mi comida * Dijo seriamente la pequeña figura femenina.

La alta voz majestuosa resonó en la sala.

Sin embargo, sin inmutarse, Fianna se adelantó y le habló

–Tanto tiempo sin verte, Reicha. ¿Cómo has estado últimamente? * Pregunta Fianna sonriendo serenamente.

– ¿Eh? * Preguntaba curiosa y sorprendida la figura femenina llamada Reicha.

La doncella apresuradamente apartó la cortina, y luego - con la boca abierta en estado de shock.

– ¡Ha venido, Fianna Sempai! * Dice feliz Reicha.

Reicha Alminas, su apariencia consistía en la de una hermosa joven de la misma estatura que Est con el cabello negro brillante amarrado en trenzas y ojos lindos como los de un animal pequeño. Vestida con ropa ritual roja brillante, parecía una mariposa a punto de emprender el vuelo.

Ella era una de las "Reinas" que habían ganado el honor de servir a los cinco Señores Elementales. Había sólo cinco Reinas en todo el continente, y eran las más eminentes de todas las princesas puras.

Como Rubia Elstein, ella era una de las pocas amigas y confidentes cercanas de Fianna cuando ella estaba en el Instituto Ritual Divino. Ella servía al Señor Elemental del Fuego, en otras palabras, ella logró la posición de elementalista de la Reina de la Calamidad.

Está demás decir que se ponía muy nerviosa al ver a Goku, ya que es la primera vez que tiene cara a cara de esta manera a un hombre hablándole, aún si este es tan joven.

–D-D-Discúlpame que luzca descortés, es que es mi primera vez hablando con un hombre, y por cierto, soy Reicha Alminas * Dice tímida y nerviosa Reicha presentándose.

– ¡Te entiendo, yo también fui así la primera vez que hablé con una chica, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse! ¡Jijiji! ¡Y yo soy Son Goku, pero puedes llamarme Goku! * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa y esto sonrojó levemente a Reicha, pero dio celos a Fianna.

–Fufu, la pequeña Reicha sigue siendo tan linda como siempre. * Dijo Fianna sonriendo dee forma pícara y se acercó a sentir su pequeño pecho.

– ¡Ah!, S-Sempai, ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? * Dice avergonzada y sonrojada Reicha.

–Tu pecho parece haberse vuelto un poco más grande * Dice con una sonrisa pícara Fianna.

– Oooh... ¡R-Realmente no tengo...! * Dice avergonzada y sonrojada Reicha enroscando su cuerpo a la defensiva.

–Qué extraña forma de jugar tienen las chicas * Dice Goku confundido.

Y luego de un tiempo los tres se sentaron para hablar.

–Reicha, quisiera saber porque nos convocaste a mí y Goku * Dice seria Fianna.

–Bueno, en realidad sempai, a ti solo te mandé llamar para que sirvas de mediadora y porque te extrañaba * Dice seria Reicha sorprendiendo a Fianna.

– ¿Entonces tú querías hablar con? * Iba a preguntar Fianna sorprendida.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=vbSoazsorww** **}**

–Sí, como Reina del Fuego, al servicio directo del Señor Elemental del Fuego, Volcanicus, necesito hablar con Son Goku * Dice seria Reicha sorprendiendo a Fianna y Goku al escuchar ese nombre recordó como Claire relató con tristeza como Volcanicus quemó su hogar, siendo también responsable de que los padres de Claire fueran a prisión.

– ¡Ya veo, pues yo quiero encontrar a ese sujeto para una cosa, patearle el trasero! * Dice Goku con el ceño fruncido desafiante y esta forma de hablar dejó en shock a ambas.

– ¡Goku, no debes decir eso, si Volcanicus te oye puede pasarte algo terrible! * Dice Fianna temerosa.

– ¡Es cierto Son Goku, Volcanicus es el Lord Elemental del peor temperamento y odia mucho la falta de respeto! * Dice temerosa Reicha.

–Pero es que… * Iba a decir Goku molesto, pero Fianna abraza su cabeza desde atrás para calmarlo.

–Goku, por favor cálmate, si haces enfadar a Lord Volcanicus aquí mucha gente inocente puede salir herida, entiendo que lo dices por lo que le pasó a los Territorios de Claire, pero seguramente todo eso tiene una explicación * Dice Fianna preocupada y Goku decide calmarse.

–Está bien, voy a escucharte * Dijo Goku calmándose.

–Como dice Fianna Sempai, todo tiene una explicación, pero solo Lord Volcanicus puede dártela en persona, si es que lo decide así * Dice suplicante Reicha.

–Lord Volcanicus vio tu batalla contra El Espíritu de la Oscuridad, Restia Ashdoll * Dice seria Reicha sorprendiendo a Goku y Fianna.

– ¡¿Lo vio?! * Preguntaron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo Goku y Fianna.

–Sí, al principio, Lord Volcanicus creía que tú perderías fácilmente contra ella, y que serías fácilmente vencida por ella, pero ella misma se sorprendió por tu hazaña de empatar contra ella * Dice seria Reicha.

–Ya veo * Dice Goku sorprendido y serio.

–Pero sostiene que tú no podrás vencer a esta supuesta Ren Ashbell de ninguna forma * Dice serla Reicha y eso genero tensión en el ambiente.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo puede saber eso? * Pregunta Goku molesto.

–Porque El Señor Elemental del Fuego conoce perfectamente del gran potencial de la actual Ren Ashbel, porque en parte ella la entrenó hace tiempo, ella y yo sabemos que esta supuesta Ren Ashbell actual no es otra que Rubia-sama * Dice seria Reicha sorprendiendo a Goku y Fianna.

– ¡¿Reicha, tú y Lord Volcanicus sabían eso?! * Pregunta en shock Fianna.

–Sí, ese tipo de cosas no pueden escapar a los ojos de un Lord Elemental * Dice seria Reicha.

– ¡¿Pero entonces porque permiten que participe bajo un alias falso?! * Pregunta sorprendida Fianna.

–Los Lord Elementales decidieron que ni ellos, ni sus reinas intervendrán en las evaluaciones de quienes participan, así que quien logra burlar a las doncellas evaluadoras, una vez dentro ya no puede ser descalificado, esa es la decisión que ellos tomaron * Dice seria Reicha y esto intrigó a Fianna.

–"Ahora que recuerdo, los Señores Elementales pueden incluso alterar sus propias reglas o romperlas si así lo deciden en consenso, esto solo representa ventajas para Rubia y su equipo" * Dice seria en su mente Fianna.

–Bueno, a mí no me importa quién participe, porque yo pelearé con los más fuertes, y no me importa lo que diga Balcanisus o como se llame, voy a patearle el trasero a Rubia y luego patearé el suyo * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de determinación provocando de vuelta espanto en Fianna y Reicha.

– ¡Goku, por favor, si sigues diciendo eso, Lord Volcanicus te oirá! * Dice asustada Fianna.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=vbSoazsorww** watch?v=65-T9vN5jw

–De hecho, ya lo escuchó y me habla telepáticamente * Dice temerosa cómicamente Reicha.

– ¡¿Eh?! * Dice temerosa Fianna.

– ¿En dónde está, donde estás? * Pregunta Goku molesto en voz alta.

– ¡Goku, si le sigues provocando quemará toda la isla en un santiamén! * Dice Fianna temerosa.

– ¡Oye, Balcanisus! ¡No te metas con los demás, soy yo quien te pateará el trasero por quemar el hogar de Claire, si vas a quemar a alguien quémame a mi si te atreves! * Dice en voz alta Goku desafiante.

– ¡No puede ser, Reicha por favor, convence a Lord Volcanicus que Goku es solo alguien ingenuo que no es consciente al cien por ciento de lo que dice y que lo tolere! * Dice Fianna arrodillándose frente a Reicha inclinando su cabeza.

– ¡¿Fianna porque haces eso?! * Pregunta Goku molesto.

–Porque es más inteligente que un simio sin capacidad mínima de razonar como tú * Dice seriamente una voz femenina e imponente generando gran temor y sorpresa en Fianna, y seriedad en Goku ya que sintió de repente un extraño escalofrío con solo escucharla, en eso Goku y Fianna lentamente miraron a Reicha, y está ahora tenía los ojos de color rubíes como si brillaran de una forma tan intensa que arderían en llamas, de hecho Reicha se rodea de una poderosa aura llameante carmesí que ni siquiera Claire, Scarlet Valkyrie Ortlinde o Rubia mostraron hasta ahora con este elemento, el mismo Goku se sentía intimidado.

– ¿Re-Reicha? * Pregunta temerosa Fianna al levantar su mirada a su amiga.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=65-T9vN5jw** **}**

–No, estás equivocada, temporalmente tomé prestado su cuerpo, soy Volcanicus * Dijo con la misma voz de Reicha, pero imponente, indicando que era Volcanicus poseyendo su cuerpo.

–"¡Se posesionó del cuerpo de Reicha al ser su Reina de Fuego, Goku corre peligro!" * Dice Fianna temerosa en su mente, Volcanicus por su parte en el cuerpo de Reicha miraba seriamente a Goku quien apretaba los dientes sudando en su frente.

–"¡No puede ser, otra vez esta sensación que sentí cuando estaba con esa Alexandros, no puedo moverme! ¡¿Pero qué rayos son esos sujetos llamados Señores Elementales?!" * Dice Goku apretando los dientes nervioso, en eso Volcanicus/Reicha fue caminando lentamente hacia Goku llegando frente suyo hasta mirarlo cara a cara.

– ¿Qué pasó, que pasó con el discurso de que ibas a patearme el trasero y que si iba a quemar a alguien en medio de mi ira, que te lo hiciera a ti? * Pregunta seriamente Volcanicus/Reicha, Goku se sentía impotente, sin embargo por orgullo propio iba a atacar pero Fianna lo frena con un grito.

– ¡No lo hagas Goku, mañana empieza el Blade Dance, y si un Lord Elemental te hiere no podrás ser curado, podrías perderte el Torneo entero! * Grita Fianna muy preocupada y Goku se frena.

– ¡Rayos! * Dice Goku molesto apretando los dientes.

–Sabes que ella tiene razón, a pesar de que en este cuerpo mis poderes están disminuidos notablemente, todavía no puedes ni acercarte a mí en poder, si ni siquiera eres un rival adecuado para Rubia Elstein ¿Qué esperas hacer en contra mía ya sea en este cuerpo, o peor aún, en mi verdadero cuerpo? * Dice seria y fría Volcanicus/Reicha.

–Está bien, no haré nada ahora * Dice Goku resignado a regañadientes.

– ¿Crees que me voy a conformar con eso después de que me faltaste el respeto de esa forma? * Pregunta seria y fría Volcanicus/Reicha.

– ¿Qué quiere decir? * Pregunta temerosa Fianna.

–Impondré una castigo para Son Goku con la autoridad que me confiere ser Lord Elemental del Fuego * Dicr seria Volcanicus/Reicha.

– ¿Castigo? * Pregunta temerosa Fianna.

–Sí, Son Goku, si no logras vencer en todo este Blade Dance a Rubia Elstein, tú y todo tu equipo Scarlet serán automáticamente ejecutados por mí * Dice seria Volcanicus/Reicha dejando helados a Goku y Fianna.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Gritaron en shock Goku y Fianna.

–Esto lo venía pensando cuando te mandé llamar por Reicha, pero luego de la actitud altanera que mostraste, ese es tu castigo tonto. Si pensaste que El Blade Dance sería como ese Tenkaichi Budokai realmente estas equivocado, si no puedes con Rubia y peor aún, dejas que ella obtenga la corona, tú y todo tu equipo morirán * Dijo seria y fría Volcanicus/Reicha.

– ¡No, no puedes hacer eso, si estás furiosa conmigo no metas a mis compañeras en esto! * Dice Goku enfadado.

–Muy tarde, y ni te molestes en disculparte, mi decisión está tomada, y es irrevocable, así que si quieres sobrevivir junto a tus compañeras, vence a Rubia y no dejes que gane el Blade Dance * Dice Volcanicus/Reicha fríamente y seria.

–Muy bien, de todas formas pensaba hacer eso, pero quiero algo yo también si gano este Blade Dance * Dice Goku serio.

–Lo que quieras * Dice seria Volcanicus/Reicha.

–Que te muestres en persona ante mí * Dice Goku molesto.

–Trato hecho, ahora me retiro, buena suerte simio, la vas a necesitar * Dice a modo de burla Volcanicus/Reicha despidiéndose y abandonando el cuerpo de Reicha cuyos ojos vuelven a la normalidad.

–Pude escucharlo todo, lo siento * Dice triste Reicha.

–No te preocupes Reicha, el asunto no ha cambiado de todas formas, ya que Goku de cualquier forma planeaba vencer a Rubia * Dice Fianna con una sonrisa triste.

–Lucharé con mi vida cuando me toque enfrentar a Rubia, no dejaré que ni Rubia, ni Balcanisus se salgan con la suya * Dice serio con determinación Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=65-T9vN5jw** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=fM755fv-sA8** **}**

–Este chico, irradia una luz increíble en su corazón y un espíritu inquebrantable, incluso si el Lord Elemental del Fuego le causó miedo, él no se deja arrastrar por el miedo, luchará hasta el último aliento para triunfar en este Blade Dance, quizás Lord Volcanicus hizo todo esto porque lo está probando para algo, para un propósito, sé que no puedo ser parcial, pero me gustaría que Son Goku pudiera detener a Rubia-sama de su mal camino * Dice seria y triste Reicha, pero al mismo tiempo esperanzada en Goku en voz baja a Fianna, y el rostro lleno de determinación de Goku le produce un leve sonrojo.

–Tienes razón * Dice también esperanzada Fianna.

Y así Goku ahora tendrá mucho más en juego en este Blade Dance, ya que la vida de sus amigas y la suya propia está en juego.

Luego de esto Goku y Fianna se despidieron de Reicha con ella deseándoles suerte mostrándoles una ruta más corta para que regresen la cual usan para ir de vuelta al castillo donde se hospedan, y mientras iban fueron conversando.

–Oye Goku, ¿no les diremos nada sobre lo que pasó a las demás? * Pregunta Fianna preocupada.

–Lo mejor es que por ahora no, aún sostengo lo que dije, deben dar lo mejor de sí sin pensar en perder o ganar, decirles esto solo las distraería, créeme mi maestro me aconsejaba este tipo de cosas y es lo mejor * Dice Goku sonriendo positivo a pesar de todo.

–Entiendo * Dice Fianna sonriendo esperanzada.

–"Ahora entiendo porque al despedirnos, la propia Reicha depositó sus esperanzas en ti para que detengas a Rubia, le mostraste este espíritu y ella a pesar de apenas conocerte hoy encontró una luz de esperanza en ti" * Dice Fianna sonriendo en su mente, ya que a pesar de lo que ahora se juega, Goku se muestra de la misma forma.

Al llegar Goku fue a su cuarto a descansar mientras Fianna fue con las demás dándoles una explicación donde omitía ciertos detalles sobre la reunión con Reicha y Volcanicus además de que también se pusieron a charlar sobre las estrategias del equipo, a Goku no lo incluyeron ya que él no es precisamente de entender de estrategias antes de dormir, ya que mañana oficialmente empieza el Gran Torneo Festival del Blade Dance.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=fM755fv-sA8** **}**

* * *

 **/Al Día Siguiente, en la mañana temprano/**

Goku y su equipo estaban reunidos juntos afuera enterándose de que Las cinco Reinas habían celebrado ayer una hora antes de la media noche, una ceremonia en el gran templo del Instituto Ritual Divino, donde los Cinco Señores Elementales otorgaron su revelación divina. La presentación se decidiría por esta revelación divina, como para el formato de la competición, que se anunciaría en una fecha posterior.

Ese había sido el formato de competición utilizado para el Blade Dance, no sólo en los últimos años, pero también decenas, y hasta hace cientos de años. Los elementalistas que presentarán la presentación del Blade Dance irán juntos al lugar de reunión en las vastas tierras santas, y los equipos se enfrentarán entre sí a través de un número de días. Las habilidades de combate de cada individuo serán puestas a prueba, pero más allá de eso, de una importancia aún mayor será su capacidad táctica y estratégica, así como el trabajo en equipo y la cooperación.

Aunque Goku no era bueno en esa materia, bastaría por el momento que sus compañeras sí, especialmente en la combinación de dúos como Claire con Rinslet y Ellis con Fianna, todo eso serán importante para poder afrontar dificultades y combinaciones del enemigo.

No podían dejar todo en manos de Goku, ya que esta vez los equipos tienen participantes sumamente fuertes por lo que deberán esforzarse todos para buscar la victoria.

Goku sin embargo no pensaba en esas cuestiones, y en eso Rinslet fue viniendo acompañada de sus hermanas menores Mireille quien jugaba con el cabello de Rinslet quien se quejaba cómicamente y Judia quien venía tímida a lado de ellas.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk** **}**

– ¡Onii-sama! * Grita alegre Mireille al verlo soltando a Rinslet y corrió a abrazarlo lo cual hace.

– ¡Hola Mireille y Judia! * Saluda Goku alegre mientras es abrazado por la loli rubia.

–Hola Onii-san * Dijo tímidamente Judia.

– ¡Judia ven tú también a abrazarlo! * Dice Mireille alegre.

– ¡¿Eh?! Yo… * Dice sonrojada y tímida Judia.

– ¡Mireille, ya te he dicho que eres una dama Laurentfrost y no debes comportarte así! * Dice quejándose cómicamente Rinslet.

– ¡Tranquila onee-sama, no voy a quitártelo, creo! * Dice alegre Mireille con algo de sonrojo esto último discutiendo cómicamente con Rinslet .

– ¡Está bien, no les quitamos más el tiempo ya que la competencia empieza dentro de poco tiempo! ¡Adiós onii-sama! * Dijo Mireille con intención de despedirse dándole un beso en la mejilla derecha a Goku, pero este accidentalmente al estar distraído voltea la cabeza hacia esa dirección recibiendo un beso accidental en los labios para shock de quienes lo vieron.

– ¡¿Eh?! * Dijeron sorprendidas cómicamente Rinslet y Judia mientras luego de esto Mireille se separó de Goku sonrojada.

–Onii-sama, creo que te dije que esperaras unos pocos años, pero veo que no quieres, tendrás que hacerte responsable por darme mi primer beso * Dice sonrojada y tímida Mireille, pero sonriendo para luego irse con Judia y Carol, en eso Goku sintió una mirada cómica de muerte no solo de Rinslet, sino de Claire.

– ¿Oigan se sienten bien? * Pregunta Goku sonriendo nervioso.

– ¡Realmente mereces castigo idiota! * Grita Claire molesta cómicamente mientras golpea de fondo a Goku.

– ¡No te basta con tener cuanta joven quiera ser tu esposa, ahora vas tras mi hermana menor, te enseñaré los colmillos Laurentfrost! * Grita Rinslet molesta cómicamente mientras golpea a Goku, y luego de varios minutos este escándalo pasó y todos se calmaron por lo que Goku pudo relajarse de nuevo, hasta que vendría otra persona junto a él tocándole el hombro.

–Disculpe joven Son Goku * Dice una voz masculina adulta detrás de Goku y este al voltear ve que se trata de un hombre mayor anciano con espantosamente buen físico mirándolo, casi comparable al de su maestro Mutten Roshi cuando entra en su modo Ki 100%, aunque siendo claramente más alto, con una cara sin miedo con el color azul de cabello recortado.

– ¿Mm, y tú quién eres viejo? * Dice Goku curioso.

– ¡Abuelo! * Dijo Ellis dejando escapar una voz de sorpresa llegando al lado de Goku, y todas las del equipo Scarlet se inclinaron cortésmente, menos el propio Goku.

– ¿Abuelo, este viejo es tu abuelo? * Pregunta Goku curioso no demostrando respeto alguno para sorpresa del anciano y molestia de Ellis.

–¡Goku, debes tenerle más respeto, no es un simple viejo como dices, él es el asesor en jefe del imperio sobre cuestiones militares, el duque Fahrengart, Un héroe de la Guerra Ranbal que habían contribuido en gran medida por ende un noble importante, y sí es mi abuelo! * Dice Ellis molesta recriminándole a Goku por su actitud infantil y despreocupada.

–Calma Ellis, no necesitas ser tan rígido con él, ni tiene porque haber tantas formalidades, después de todo es el capitán de tu equipo y además de que es ni más ni menos que el discípulo del gran Kame Sen'nin, El Dios de las Artes Marciales y finalista en el último Tenkaichi Budokai * Dice el Duque Fahrengart sonriendo serenamente y todas se pusieron de pie.

–Eso lo sé abuelo, pero aun así * Decía Ellis seria y algo apenada.

– ¿Usted conoce a mi maestro? * Preguntó sonriendo Goku.

–Claro que sí, he sido su admirador en todos los Tenkaichi Budokais donde él ha participado, mi nieta ya te lo habrá comentado * Decía sonriendo el Duque Fahrengart.

–Si lo hizo, el Maestro Roshi es muy famoso entre las personas, y me alegra que tú lo admires * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Pero volviendo a ti, Ellis me ha comentado tus hazañas en el Blade Dance, realmente tienes bastante tú también para ser muy admirable como tu maestro algún día * Dice sonriendo serenamente el Duque Fahrengart.

–También te agradezco de que ayudaras a mi nieta Velsaria a aprender una lección de humildad, sé que eso le ayudará para que pueda redimirse y volver a ser la de antes donde quiera que esté * Dice con una sonrisa triste el Duque Fahrengart.

–No se preocupe, al final ella demostró que no era tan mala como creíamos, seguramente estará bien * Dice Goku sonriendo con positivismo.

–"Aneue" * Decía Ellis con nostalgia y tristeza en su mente.

–Que Kamisama te oiga * Dice el Duque Fahrengart sonriendo.

–Eres agradable Son Goku, dejo a Ellis a tu cuidado, ella tiene sus puntos excesivamente graves y obstinados, pero ella es una chica seria. Confío en que no tienes problemas con su herencia * Decía sonriendo serenamente confundiendo algo a Goku.

– ¿Qué? * Preguntó curioso Goku, pero el abuelo de Ellis le tocó los hombros con sus manos al inclinarse al ser bastante alto.

–Sin embargo, Affaires no están permitidos, no lo están. Será mejor recuerdes esto. Si haces llorar a mi nieta, el todo poderío militar de la casa Fahrengart que está a la cabeza de la clase guerrera se convertirá en tu enemigo * Dijo bajando su voz y hablando con leve dureza el Duker Fahrengart apretando fuertemente los hombros a Goku confundiéndolo aún más aunque el mismo no prestándole atención a la advertencia del abuelo de Ellis.

– ¿Afa qué? * Preguntó curioso Goku no sintiendo demasiada incomodidad por que le apriete los hombros al tener músculos resistentes, pero esto también generó respeto en el Duque.

–Con esto voy a excusarme aquí, voy a estar esperando para la obtención de su victoria * Dice cortésmente el Duke Fahrengart retirándose dejando al equipo Scarlet.

–Goku ¿Qué te dijo mi abuelo? *Preguntó tímidamente Ellis

–Dijo que te deja a mi cuidado, que eres una chica seria, que yo no tendría problemas con tu herencia, y que el Afa no sé qué, no está permitido, seguramente se refiere a algún tipo de comida picante, ya que habló de que podría hacerte llorar o algo así, no te preocupes, si te hace llorar no te daré nada picante * Dice Goku relajado, pero Ellis al parecer si entendió la parte de Afa, que se refería al Affaire sonrojándose enormemente.

–"¡Tonto abuelo, no tenía por qué decirle eso, y Goku también es un tonto por no entenderlo!" * Dice Ellis sonrojada y avergonzada.

Luego todos irían a la sala del Blade Dance para iniciar finalmente la competencia.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk** **}**

* * *

 **/Gran Sala del Blade Dance/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=9E-KJ3yQd7Q** **}**

La sala estaba llena de nerviosismo y emoción. Una gran cantidad de espectadores de todos los países del continente se habían reunido en la sala. Mezcladas con los nobles influyentes y princesas puras de todos los países, en las instalaciones de entrenamiento del continente, había chicas vistiendo el uniforme escolar de la Academia Areishia que apoyaban principalmente al AS Son Goku.

Los competidores del Blade Dance congregados sobre un altar en el centro, debido a que la audiencia estaba compuesta por la nobleza, no había abucheos Antiestéticos como si solía a veces ocurrir en el Tenkaichi Budokai de la Isla Papaya.

Parecía que eran fans de los elementalistas, por lo que cada aparición de los equipos representativos era seguida de fuertes aclamaciones.

– ¡Señorita y Señorito, por favor hagan su mejor esfuerzo! * Dice Carol en voz alta apoyándolos.

– ¡Creo en la victoria de onee-sama! ¡Gloria a los Laurentfrost! * Grita alegre Mireille, mientras Judia solo sonríe en silencio al no ser tan enérgica como su hermana.

– ¡Esas dos me avergüenzan, deberían aprender a comportarse como Judia! * Dice avergonzada Rinsler.

Por su parte Ellis miraba curiosa a Goku quien cerraba sus ojos con un rostro serio, y notaba como muchas de las participantes lo miraban fijamente, incluyendo a la supuesta Ren Ashbell, Leonora, Luminaris, la mujer china (Tao Pai Pai disfrazado) e incluso la princesa ebria Misuno que tiene a su lado a Milk y otras 3 más.

–"Parece que muchos tienen la idea fija de tener a Goku como principal objetivo a eliminar, pero él parece estar relajado, o quizás se pone así para que los nervios no lo condenen * Dice seria Ellis para luego mirar a su abuelo y saludarlo con la mano.

Además del Equipo Inferno, 32 equipos se habían reunido.

Incluso dentro de ellos, los Caballeros del Emperador Dragón de Dracunia tenían una presencia abrumadora. Alrededor de la líder, Leonora, había elementalistas de élite. Los Caballeros del Emperador Dragón eran una unidad militar con reglas rígidas. Todos los miembros se irguieron rectamente sin moverse.

Y claramente había más equipos que lucían amenazantes, y en eso Claire dirigió su mirada a otro equipo que vestían trajes chinos.

–Son los orgullosos "Cuatro Dioses" del Imperio Quina, son un equipo especializado en tácticas de batalla, y aunque se hacen llamar así, su líder debe ser quien las controla * Dice seria Claire.

El Imperio Quina era un gran país situado en la parte oriental del continente. Tenía una cultura completamente diferente en comparación con los países occidentales como Ordesia.

– La de cabello blanco es su AS, Shao Fu. Ella usa el espíritu bestia divina Byakko * Dice seria Claire.

–Y también están de nuevo los de Stalh Loeve * Dice seria Rinslet mirando al equipo de Luminaris donde se encuentra Kagome con quienes tiene un cruce de miradas recordando como ella la derrotó en el duelo por equipos que tuvieron tiempo atrás.

–El siguiente es la "División de Ruptura" del Principado de Rossvale, su As es Milla Bassett, la más joven de ese equipo en esta ocasión con trece años de edad, aunque son una nación emergente que se independizó del Santo Reino de Lugia sólo en las últimas décadas, sus elementalistas se dice que son de primera clase * Dice seria Claire.

–Y esas de allá son las representantes de Balstan, que está bajo el control del príncipe tonto de ayer * Dice Claire seria, y efectivamente de forma extraña, las elementalistas que ayer mató Tao Pai Pai ahora están allí como si nada hubiera pasado, con su líder y los seguidores viendo calmadamente desde el público.

–Ellis, es raro, pero una de ellas te mira fijamente * Dice seria Claire.

–Lo sé * Dice Ellis seria ya que efectivamente una de las 5 mira de forma hostil a Ellis, lo mismo pasa con otras tres quienes miran de la misma forma, pero a Rakka y Reishia que integran al equipo Cernunnos.

–Oye Rakka, has notado eso ¿verdad? * Pregunta seria Reishia.

–Sí, no conocemos en persona a ese equipo de Balstan, pero claramente nos tienen en la mira * Dice seria Rakka.

–Debemos estar atentas en este Blade Dance y no defraudar a la capitana Ellis * Dice seria Reishia.

–Así es, y si los de Balstan quieren retarnos primero, les demostraremos lo que valemos * Dice con determinación Rakka.

–Y al parecer Teocracia Alpha tiene dos equipos representantes, Equipo Inferno liderado por la supuesta Ren Ashbell y Equipo Hades que lidera la mujer que me ayudó ayer * Dice seria Claire, pudiendo verse como la mayoría de los dos equipo portan capuchas negras, y pues la supuesta Ren Ashbell(Rubia), la mujer china(Tao Pai Pai disfrazado), Muir y una chica misteriosa encapuchada miraban directamente hacia Goku quien solo cerraba los ojos concentrado, aunque pudiendo sentir esas las miradas de los rivales que quieren aplastarlo.

–La cresta de la familia real de Alphas Teocracia, no me digas, ¿¡"Demon Caster", Sjora Kahn!? Ella es la bruja número uno en su reino, la admirada sucesora de la Bruja del Anochecer, ella es una enemiga peligrosa * Dice con seriedad Claire.

Al lado de Tao Pai Pai estaba una especie de caballero negro cubierto de una armadura negro azabache. No era sólo su apariencia lo que era extraño, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un aura misteriosa.

–Qué poder divino tan repulsivo *Decía Fianna con seriedad.

También a una mayor distancia estaban Shera con su equipo propio y Rem con el suyo, y pues habían bastantes otros equipos fuertes que no tienen mucha fama, pero ser desconocidos los puede hacer más peligrosos, y no podemos olvidar al equipo de Wyrvern de la Academia Espiritual Areishia quienes aún están molestas por no obtener el primer lugar en la academia.

Luego la conmoción se centró a la gran sala santuario de nuevo. Por encima de la hoguera ardiendo en el altar, cinco doncellas espirituales aparecieron, entre ellas se encontraba Reicha Alminas, sin duda tenía la presencia de una de las cinco princesas puras más altas.

Con el tiempo, los detalles de "Tempest" fueron anunciados por las cinco doncellas espirituales, la introducción al Blade Dance se llevó a cabo en el área norte del bosque de Ragna Ys, el campo estaba cubierto por una barrera de separación proyectada por todas las princesas puras del Instituto Ritual Divino, así que era imposible salir por medios normales. Los representantes de cada país fueron transportados con sus respectivos equipos a lugares al azar y, en el transcurso de siete días, ofrecerían sus blade dances.

Había una regla, no puedes matar a una elementalista. El Blade Dance no era un enfrentamiento de artes marciales, sino una danza ritual, no había manera de que se permitiera manchar el ritual ofrecido a los reyes espirituales con la muerte.

La competición se decidiría mediante la recolección de las joyas espirituales especiales distribuidas a los representantes, las "Magic Stones (Piedra Mágica)". Si un competidor se separara de sus Magic Stones durante más de un minuto, se les transportaría fuera a la fuerza. Siete días a partir del inicio de la batalla. Los cuatro equipos que reunieran la mayor cantidad de Magic Stones serían llevados ante los reyes espirituales, si en ese tiempo había un solo equipo sobreviviente, se termina todo el torneo, pero si hay más, o sea 4 como máximo, los equipos sobrevivientes luego de entregar las Magic Stones, deberán prepararse para ofrecer los blade dances finales, el cual también tendría un tiempo límite a decidir por las autoridades.

En este punto, incluso si un miembro hubiera perdido, los restantes miembros restantes continuarían en la final, incluso si quedara uno solo.

– ¡Buena fortuna y divinas bendiciones sobre las princesas puras durante el blade dance! * Dijeron las cinco doncellas espirituales leyendo el oráculo de los reyes espirituales una detrás de otra.

Eso significaba el comienzo de la batalla. En medio de los aplausos ensordecedores, los elementalistas entraron en el círculo de transporte dibujado encima del altar y en eso Goku justo antes de que el círculo los transporte, abrió los ojos con determinación teniendo en su espalda su báculo sagrado fusionado con Est, y en su uniforme de la academia porta el símbolo de As que se ganó al vencer a Velsaria.

– ¡Equipo Scarlet, no olviden lo que les dije, den todo de sí sin importarles nada, demuestren el resultado de su entrenamiento! * Grita Goku con una mirada de determinación levantando su puño derecho y mirando al cielo.

– ¡Si Capitán! * Grita las 4 integrantes de su equipo con determinación y finalmente los 5 serían transportados al gigantesco campo boscoso de batalla.

Finalmente el Gran Torneo Festival del Blade Dance ha dado comienzo, ¿Quiénes serán los primeros oponentes del Equipo Scarlet? ¿Cómo aparecieron las del equipo representante de Balstan si según vimos, Tao Pai Pai las mató? ¿Qué es lo que Walburga quiso decir cuando menciono 'Aquel Infierno que pasaron las de la Academia Espiritual Areishia en Ciudad Gado'? ¿Podrá Goku vencer a Rubia para salvar su vida y la de sus compañeras? ¿Cómo tomarán las demás cuando se enteren de la terrible condición que puso Volcanicus a Goku? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=9E-KJ3yQd7Q** **}**

* * *

 **Goku:** Hola Soy Goku, Finalmente el Blade Dance ha empezado, estoy emocionado, y es curioso quienes son nuestros primeras oponentes, pero vamos con todo.

 **Goku:** Esto y más en Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance ¡No se lo pierdan!

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, Soy KidGokuSupremo, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y aquí les traigo algunas curiosidades del capítulo:**

 **-Han debutado dos nuevos personajes de otros animes en el equipo de Leonora Lancaster, pero siendo un misterio de cuales son.**

 **-En la novela fue la propia Claire que puso en su lugar al principe de Balstan ganándose el deseo de venganza de las elementalistas representantes, mientras que en este fanfic fue Tao Pai Pai disfrazado quien lo hizo por algún capricho ganándose él esa corta enemistad que terminó en la muerte de los de Balstan, incluyendo al propio príncipe.**

 **-Milk apareció en esta saga como miembro de un equipo rival, y la personalidad que tendrá en este fanfic será siempre como la de Dragon Ball, nunca como la odiosa personalidad de Z, el cual muchos consideran el peor error del buen Toriyama haber hecho ese cambio sin sentido de personalidad que me atrevo a decir que incluso provocó que el personaje perdiera gran popularidad, pero aquí mantendrá su personalidad original como debe de ser sin ese tipo de cambio drástico(además, ya hay bastantes tsunderes, XD)**

 **-Walburga regresó a la historia 14 capítulos después de su última aparición.**

 **-La Princesa Ebria Misuno es un personaje que inventé para el fanfic.**

 **Esas fueron algunas curiosidades del fanfic ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo y hasta la próxima!**


	25. Comienzan los Combates del Blade Dance

**Hola Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fanfic, espero que lo disfruten y también espero sus comentarios para que emitan sus opiniones del capítulo o cualquier duda que tengan sobre el mismo lo cual serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo.**

 **El capítulo anterior lo hice basándome en los volúmene de las novelas, y pues lo tuve que hacer así para que se entendieran ciertas cosas importantes, pero ahora es cuando lo haré más a mi estilo siguiendo lo que tenía planeado y pues estén atentos ante las sorpresas que vienen.**

* * *

 **Ahora responderé a los comentarios:**

 **alexzero:** Gracias por tu apoyo amigo y me alegra que te haya gustado, en cuanto a las dificultades que le tocará, pues eso lo hace interesante, así es claramente menos predecible y más interesante por saberse que puede ocurrir, y pues el harem crece XD; obviamente sus compañeras tampoco la tendrán nada fácil, pero como dije, ese tipo de cosas crea más expectativas en una historia y así será. Mil Gracias por apoyar.

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Te agradezco tu apoyo de siempre amigo, y pues me satisface que te guste como van las cosas, porque sí, serán duras las cosas que debe de superar el equipo, en cuanto a las series que me recomendaste iré viéndolas para ver que tal, ahora estoy viendo la serie Jojo Bizarre Aventures que me está gustando bastante y si no lo viste te lo recomiendo, especialmente la saga donde lo protagoniza Joseph Joestar. En cuanto a que progresó Goku obtuvo con el Ki 100%, no quiero spoilearte nada, pero es algo parecido a lo que dijiste. En cuanto a si alguna vez usaré o no lemons en mis fanfics, no lo sé aún, por ahora me inclino por lo ecchi, pero quien sabe en el futuro XD. Gracias por tu apoyo.

* * *

 **Y pues como ya saben, tengo otros fanfics en este canal/cuenta como Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live, Rocky Joe y las Quíntuples e Isekai Hiei to Shoukan Shoujo no Dorei Majutsu; les recomiendo para que los lean si aún no lo han hecho y si les gusta pueden seguirlos y comentarlos, eso me encantaría. Muchas Gracias.**

* * *

 **Sin nada más que añadir comencemos. Aunque antes de seguir con el capítulo les presentaré primero un pequeño omake, y como siempre digo, los personajes y soundtracks son de sus respectivos creadores y no me pertenecen.**

 **Omake de Goku: Goku y Jojo en el Café Stile, Primera Parte.**

 **/En una Ciudad Ruidosa con 3 meses antes de que Goku llegara a la Academia Espiritual Areishia por primera vez y conociera a Claire y las demás/**

Goku continuaba su viaje de entrenamiento con miras al Tenkaichi Budokai, y faltando aún para que Uranai Baba lo lleve a la Academia Espiritual, ahora llegó a una ciudad bastante concurrida con características parecidas a las de la Capital del Oeste, el mismo había llegado allí a pie debido a la prohibición de parte de su maestro de usar su nube voladora y ahora buscaba un lugar donde comer algo, está de más decir que trae puesto su doji de siempre.

– ¡Cielos, tengo mucha hambre, y en este lugar no hay animales para cazar, cocinar y comer, y no sé cuánto tiempo me llevaría cruzarla y llegar a un bosque o algo parecido, necesito comer! * Dice Goku triste cómicamente mientras su estómago le sonaba bastante, pero de repente cerca suyo llegó un individuo que escuchó sus quejas y vio su estado.

Era un hombre alto joven de 18 años de edad, teniendo 195 cm de altura luciendo para las mujeres bien parecido, musculoso de ojos azules claros, tiene el pelo corto castaño oscuro descuidado, parte de su flequillo se extiende hacia el exterior en forma de espigas; lleva un traje minimalista y pragmático, lleva una camiseta sin mangas, de corte por encima del ombligo un par de guantes con clavos en los nudillos, pantalones ajustados con un cinturón de cuero y con botas hasta las rodillas. El mismo miraba con una sonrisa a Goku pareciéndole gracioso su comportamiento.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=-nIBZ-mv9yU &t=64s** **}**

– ¡Oye Chico, si quieres comer yo invito! * Dice el muchacho sonriendo y Goku al voltear a ver al hombre notando su aspecto.

–"¡Vaya, este señor se ve muy fuerte!" * Dice Goku interesado en su mente por lo fuerte que podría ser este hombre alto y musculoso que luce como todo un peleador.

– ¡¿Tú me vas a invitar a comer?! * Pregunta Goku sonriendo.

–¡Claro, en mi trabajo hice importantes progresos lo que me ha puesto de muy buen humor y me ha hecho ganar bastante, así que estás de suerte, yo también tengo hambre e iba a comer algo de hecho, así que vayamos a buscar algún lugar para comer! * Dice sonriendo alegre el hombre alto moviendo su cabello con su mano derecha.

– ¡Qué bien, pues vamos! * Dice alegre Goku caminando al lado del sujeto, Goku demuestra cierta ingenuidad al confiar así como así en un extraño, pero la realidad es que este hombre no es mala persona en lo absoluto, aunque tampoco se puede decir que sea un santo.

– ¿Y cómo es tu nombre enano? * Pregunta el hombre alto.

–Me llamo Son Goku, pero todos me dicen Goku ¿Y tú? * Dice Goku sonriendo.

– ¿Con que Goku eh? Pues yo me llamo Joseph Joestar, pero la mayoría de mis conocidos simplemente me dicen Jojo, simplemente llámame así * Dice sonriendo relajado el conocido como Joseph Joestar o simplemente Jojo.

– ¿Así que Jojo? Oye, te ves fuerte ¿Acaso entrenas para pelear? * Pregunta Goku sonriendo emocionado.

–Normalmente no lo hacía, pero hace unos meses tuve que hacerlo para enfrentar un gran problema llamado Hombres del Pilar, por suerte todo eso lo pude solucionar aunque me costó bastante, entrené muy duro con mi madre * Dice Joseph/Jojo seriamente mientras se trona el cuello, esto interesaba bastante a Goku quien iba a hablar sobre sí mismo, pero Joseph lo interrumpe.

–Yo tengo 18 años ¿Y tú? * Pregunta Joseph sonriendo relajado.

–Yo tengo 14 * Dice Goku relajado.

– ¿Con que 14? Mm, pareces incluso más joven, aunque tu físico parece estar bien entrenado, estoy seguro que ya puedes ligar bastante bien, incluso puede que ya no seas virgen ¿no?* Dice sonriendo relajado Jojo causando confusión en Goku.

– ¿Qué? * Pregunta Goku confundido.

–Yo de hecho dejé de ser Virgen a los 13 años, con mi niñera, estaba buena aunque no era una maravilla y tenía como unos 20 * Dice Joseph relajado.

–"No entiendo nada de lo que dice" * Dice Goku en su mente rascándose la cabeza confundido.

–Por tu rostro veo que aún eres virgen ¿al menos alguna vez has tenido alguna novia o algo parecido? * Pregunta relajado Joseph.

–La verdad no, no sé qué es e.. * Iba a decir Goku, pero Jojo lo interrumpió.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser, yo ya tuve mi primera novia a los 10!, es un desperdicio que alguien como tú que tiene su físico entrenado no lo ponga a trabajar para atraer bellezas * Dice Joseph de forma algo presumida esto último haciendo una especie de pose poniendo 4 dedos de su mano derecha en su cabeza, y el codo de dicho brazo en su mano izquierda, con Goku simplemente asintiendo aunque no comprenda nada, ya que a él solo le interesa la comida

– ¿Mm? En ese lugar hay un restaurante, creo que dice 'Café Stile', supongo que tiene estilo, iremos allí * Dice Joseph sonriendo y Goku asintiendo al tener bastante hambre por lo que ambos se dirigen allá.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=-nIBZ-mv9yU &t=64s** **}**

* * *

 **/Restaurante Cafe Stile/** (Para aclarar, no incluiré a ese molesto chef rubio aquí, de hecho el chef y gerente a cargo en este omake del fanfic es otro y es una sorpresa XD)

El restaurante Café Stile es una especie de Café Maid con chicas jóvenes vestidas como maids con distintos colores de uniforme quienes estaban en la cocina, además de representar distintos estereotipos de personajes femeninos de animes al ser este un restaurante basado en la cultura otaku.

Una es una joven tierna de baja estatura que tiene el cabello castaño hasta la barbilla, ojos morados, siendo ella la mucama amarilla imouto con el clásico uniforme regular combinado con guantes blancos, medias y accesorios para la cabeza, y su estatura solo supera levemente la de Goku siendo la más pequeña del lugar teniendo una imagen de niña pequeña a pesar de que su edad real es de unos 20 años por lo que incluso es mayor que Joseph quien solo tiene 18 a pesar de que este es un gigante a su lado tal como lo es al lado de Goku, teniendo buenas caderas, aunque nada de pechos, su nombre es Mafuyu Hoshikawa. Otra es una atractiva joven de unos 17 años de estatura media con el cabello rubio hasta las rodillas atado en twintail, ojos azules y una figura extremadamente bien dotada (pechos grandes y sensuales, y buenas caderas), usa el uniforme de mucama color azul del Café Stile, su nombre es Kaho Hinata y tiene el papel de tsundere(¿Por qué será que la mayoría de las Hinatas de los animes que conozco tienen pechos grandes? XD). Otra es una mujer bella joven de estatura media con cabello rojo y ojos azules teniendo buenas caderas y pechos moderadamente sensuales, aunque no tan grande como los de Kaho, usando su uniforme de mucama característico de Stile, siendo su color púrpura, su nombre es Miu Amano y tiene el papel de Onee-san.

Otra que es algo más alta que Mafuyu que aparenta los 16 años, teniendo los ojos de color verde azulado y cabello largo plateado con flequillo desigual, su atuendo es una pequeña diadema negra con una cinta(que también podrían ser orejas de conejo de encaje) en la parte superior de la diadema que está unida. Lleva el uniforme de mucama cuyo color asignado es verde azulado, su nombre es Hideri Kanzaki y su papel es de Idol, aunque realmente no cante. Y otra tiene una figura bastante delgada con ojos morados y cabello natural negro generalmente atado en twintails bajos, su estatura es similar a la de Hideri y su atuendo de mucama es de color asignado rosa, tiene pechos pequeños pero caderas y piernas en buena forma, su nombre es Maika Sakuranomiya y su papel es de Camarera Sádica., las 5 estaban dialogando en la cocina después de haber repartido todos los pedidos.

–Mafuyu, el cliente que se acaba de ir quería aparentemente salir contigo, pero lo rechazaste sin tapujos * Decía con una gota de sudor en la nuca Kaho Hinata, y es que Mafuyu rechazó la invitación de parte de uno de los chicos que asisten a ese restaurante, y aunque lo hizo dentro de su tierno personaje de imouto, aun así fue un rechazo algo descortés (Tal como lo hizo al comienzo del episodio 10 del anime Blend S)

–Por supuesto, no iba a aceptar, y no lo digo porque era un cliente, no me gustaba ese chico, me parecía más un lolicon que otra cosa, además no parecía un verdadero hombre y a mí no me gustan los débiles * Dice sin emoción Mafuyu que en su personaje es una alegre imouto, pero en la vida real es una kuudere.

–Oye Mafuyu, conste que yo siempre estoy de tu lado en la mayoría de las veces, pero coincido en que aquí te pasaste un poco, deberías tener cuidado de que el karma no haga que te pase algo parecido justo con alguien que realmente te interese * Dice un chef del lugar el cual es un joven de 21 de estatura promedio, tiene el cabello verde con ojos azules inclinados con pupilas notablemente pequeñas, usa un uniforme de chef blanco, tiene en su rostro una expresión impasible inspirando una naturaleza seria, este se llamaba Kouyou Akisuki

–Dudo que eso pase, el chico ideal para mí probablemente no ha nacido en este basto mundo * Dice sin emoción Mafuyu.

–Perdón por la pregunta Mafuyu-sempai, pero ¿Qué tipo de chico sería tu ideal? * Pregunta curiosa Maika.

–Primero tendría que ser más bajo que yo, pero con un físico entrenado y que claramente con su rostro demuestre que es fuerte de espíritu, eso es lo mínimo que yo llamaría un verdadero hombre ideal * Dice Mafuyu sin emoción sorprendiendo a sus compañeras de que Mafuyu realmente tenga un requisito para su pareja ideal, y que en cierta forma suena muy difícil.

–Jejejeje Entiendo Mafuyu, no quieres a un chico más alto que tú que te haga ver como una niñita y que además luzca como un débil nerd como la mayoría de los cerdos clientes que vienen aquí * Dice alegre Hideri con una sonrisa pícara.

–Así es, soy exigente y no me importa * Dice asintiendo seriamente Mafuyu sin emoción.

– ¡Pero eso es muy difícil, aunque no niego que alguien así sería muy tierno! * Dice alegre Kaho.

–Pues no lo niego, sería como un ángel * Dice sonriendo Maika.

– ¡Oh ya veo, una pareja entre una loli y un shota, es digno en un manga, me has inspirado Mafuyu! * Dice con una sonrisa pícara Miu Amano.

–No me uses para tus ideas de mangas sucios, ni tan poco al chico que me imaginé * Dice Mafuyu algo molesta.

–Oiga Gerente ¿Y usted que piensa de todo esto? * Preguntaba Kouyou Akisuki curioso al gerente chef quien a diferencia del resto, es alguien que no suele hablar mucho siendo algo reservado y de hecho ya es alguien adulto por lo que no suele meterse mucho en las conversaciones de sus empleados jóvenes.

–No lo sé, pero creo que vienen nuevos clientes, y al parecer son bastante interesantes * Dice serio el chef gerente de quien no se ve su rostro, pero luce una altura normal de 172 cm y tiene el físico musculoso, aunque no tanto como Joseph pero notándose que está bien entrenado, y poco después de que dijera eso se escucharon las campanas de la puerta por lo que alguien entró.

–Hasta ahora me sorprende que el gerente pueda saber cuándo viene un cliente sin que este aún entre, es un don único * Dice sorprendida Hideri.

–Hideri ¿Podrías ir a atender a los clientes que llegaron? * Dice el chef gerente sin emoción asintiendo Hideri.

– ¡Claro, es hora de demostrar mi encanto de Idol! * Dice alegre Hideri yendo a atender a los clientes, pero el gerente puso una leve cara de preocupación.

– ¿Qué pasa gerente? * Pregunta curiosa Maika.

–Puede que no debí mandar a Hideri * Dice con una gota de sudor en la nuca el gerente lo cual extrañaba a los demás, pero ellos saben que algo que caracteriza a su misterioso gerente es la gran intuición que posee.

Y pues quienes entraron son Goku y Joseph al lugar sentándose en una mesa.

– ¡Bueno, llegamos aquí, este lugar por lo que veo tiene esa temática de restaurante con temática otaku, pide lo que quieras Goku! * Dice sonriendo relajado Joseph.

– ¡Gracias Jojo! * Dice Goku agarrando ambos el menú y en eso fue llegando alguien para atenderlos que era Hideri.

– ¡Hola, Bienvenidos, Gracias por venir a ver a Hideri! * Dice de una forma alegre y encantadora en su papel de idol Hideri impresionando a Joseph, pero confundiendo a Goku.

– ¡Vaya, una idol y si que se ve encantadora, si no se viera tan joven yo iría por ella, pero es una tentación! Oye Goku ¡¿Qué te parece esta belleza?! * Dice sonriendo Joseph impresionado por el encanto de Hideri, y esta al mirar a Goku se sorprende por algo.

–"¡Él es de baja estatura y tiene un físico entrenado luciendo muy masculino, es el hombre ideal del que hablaba Mafuyu!" * Dice sorprendida en sus pensamientos Hideri, por su parte Goku la miraba rascándose la barbilla confundido, y para sorpresa tanto de Hideri como del propio Joseph, este dio pequeñas leves patadas con su pie izquierdo en la entrepierna de Hideri dejando a esta con una expresión cómica de asombro, Goku después de esto iba a decir algo, pero la misma le tapó la boca poniendo un rostro de súplica.

–Ok, de acuerdo, si no te gustan los de mi tipo traeré a alguien más, pero no reveles en voz alta lo que ibas a decir por favor * Decía suplicante Hideri y Goku solo asintió confundido yéndose llorando cómicamente Hideri.

– ¡Oye Goku, que mierda, es cierto que esa chica es una belleza y que te dije que deberías intentar ligar, pero fuiste demasiado directo! ¡¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo en voz baja?! * Preguntó molesto Joseph.

–Pues me dijo que no revelara en voz alta lo que descubrí, que ella no era una chica, sino un chico como nosotros * Dijo Goku en voz baja y Joseph al escuchar esto amplió los ojos poniendo sus dos manos a sus respectivas mejillas impresionado.

–¡OH NO! ¡OH MY GOD! ¡HOLY SHIT! * Grita Joseph impresionado cómicamente poniéndose de pie para luego sentarse de vuelta, y esto pasó ya que nunca pensó que una joven que lucía tan bella en realidad era un hombre.

– ¿Qué pasa Jojo? * Preguntó curioso Goku.

– ¡¿Cómo que qué pasa?! ¡No puedo creer que ella que lucía como una hermosa chica resultó ser un Travesti, o como le dicen por estos lugares, un Okama! * Dice Joseph sorprendido cómicamente.

–Ya veo * Dice Goku relajado no entendiendo por qué eso era para exaltarse y no tomándole mucha importancia ya que solo deseaba comer.

Por su parte Hideri llegó llorando cómicamente lo cual extrañó a las otras 4 chicas así como a Akisuki.

–Oye Hideri ¿Qué pasa? * Preguntó curioso Akisuki.

– ¡Fallé, mi encanto no estuvo ni cerca de funcionar con ese de allá, y además fue muy malo! * Dice Hideri llorando cómicamente, esto preocupó a sus compañeros quienes miraron a los nuevos clientes que habían llegado y se intimidaron al ver a un tipo muy alto y corpulento como Joseph que con su físico lucía muy rudo e intimidante quien era Joseph, a Akisuki le temblaron las piernas que casi se orina en los pantalones.

– ¡¿Ese mastodonte fue el que resultó grosero contigo?! ¡Bueno creo que a veces pasa, mejor ignóralo! * Dijo temblando cómicamente Akisuki sonriendo nerviosamente teniéndole miedo al aspecto de Joseph.

– ¡No, ese gigante no, él me trató bien, de hecho cayó en mi encanto de Idol al igual que los demás cerdos clientes! ¡Fue el otro cerdo, digo cliente que está a su lado! * Dice con un puchero cómico de molestia el Okama Hideri y sus compañeros miraron quien estaba con Joseph y vieron a un pequeño joven de baja estatura que lucía un doji naranja rojizo de artes marciales, esto dejó con la boca abierta a las chicas, especialmente a Mafuyu quien puso un rostro con sonrojo.

– ¡Pero si él es el hombre ideal que mencionó Mafuyu, ahora veo que la realidad no solo puede superar a la ficción, sino también a la imaginación! * Dice sorprendida Miu Amano para luego mirar a Joseph.

–"¡Vaya, ahora que lo veo, ese hombre que lo acompaña tambien luce muy guapo!" * Dice Miu con algo de sonrojo al mirar a Joseph.

–Ese pequeño luce tierno y dulce, y tiene un aire extranjero * Dice con algo de sonrojo Maika.

–Sí, y tal como lo decía Mafuyu con su imaginación, tiene un físico entrenado, sumado a su aspecto tierno y esa mirada pura que posee, ¡Awn es un encanto al que da ganas de abrazarlo como un peluche! * Dice sonriendo encantada y con leve sonrojo Kaho Hinata, por su parte Mafuyu no sabía que decir, estaba con más sonrojo que las demás ya que de golpe la persona ideal que deseaba para su pareja apareció en el restaurante.

–Oye Mafuyu, como ves vino alguien que quizás te agrade más que el sujeto a quien rechazaste, porque no vas a tomar su orden y lo encantas con tu personaje de Imouto * Dice sonriendo de forma pícara Akisuki, pero esta estaba avergonzada.

–Mejor que vayan ellas primero * Dice Mafuyu algo nerviosa.

– ¡Bueno, iré a ver como es yo los atenderé por ahora a ambos, es una suerte que ya se fueron el resto de los clientes por lo que podremos mostrar a fondo nuestro encanto, debemos vengar a Hideri! * Dice con determinación Miu Amano quien estaba decidida a hacerle caer con su personaje de Onee-san.

– ¡Tú puedes Miu, las Oneesans siempre encantan a los shotas! * Dice Kaho Hinata animándola.

–Creo que se está arriesgando * Dice Hideri mientras la ve irse a Miu hacia la mesa de Goku y Joseph.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? Puede que a ti solo te rechazó porque te descubrió * Dijo Akisuki extrañado pero Hideri negó con la cabeza.

–No, ese cerdo no es ordinario, con su aspecto y su físico puedo suponer que tiene unos 14 años por lo que es un adolecente, pero él es muy distinto a todos los cerdos a quienes hacemos caer fácilmente aquí, es un adversario difícil * Dice preocupado Hideri.

Y mientras Miu Amano llegó hasta donde estaban Joseph y Goku, Joseph miraba de arriba abajo el aspecto de Miu.

–"¡Oh My God, esta mujer sí que es sexy! " * Dice Joseph impresionado con su mano derecha en la barbilla al ver el físico sensual de Miu Amano.

–Oye Goku ¿Ella sí es una mujer verdad? * Pregunta sonriendo Joseph, y Goku con su baja estatura pudo ver sus bragas donde no ve nada abultado y sospechoso como si pasó con Hideri, además de que no tenía un olor masculino ni nada.

–Sí, así es * Dice Goku relajado gustándole escuchar esto a Joseph y así Miu llegó a ambos.

–Disculpen las molestias ocasionadas, esta onee-san los atenderá apropiadamente chicos, pídanme lo que quieran * Dice de forma seductora Miu en su personaje de onee-san y esto causaba exitacion en Joseph.

–"¡Holy Shit, esta mujer sí que habla sensual, y también luce muy bella, creo que es mi tipo!" * Dice Joseph sonriendo en su mente, pero se decepciona un poco al ver que esta le pone atención a Goku acariciando la barbilla de este.

–"¡Son Of A Bitch! ¡Eres un maldito suertudo Goku!" * Dice el Jojo molesto cómicamente en su mente por envidia, aunque por fuera mostraba una sonrisa forzada a regañadientes.

–Oh adorable chico, ¿Cuál es tu pedido para que esta onee-san pueda complacerte, no te gustaría probar un especial? * Pregunta de forma seductora Miu hablándole al oído.

–"¡Carajo, está tentando a Goku, apuesto a que al ser virgen este puede venirse con solo eso!" * Dice Joseph preocupado por Goku.

–"No se resistirá a esto, he visto mangas así, los shotas cuando son tentados de esta manera por las onee-san normalmente siempre caen completamente" * Dice Miu sonriendo satisfactoriamente de forma interna imaginándose a un Goku sonrojado y tímido que caía en su tentación, pero eso solo era su expectativa, y la realidad es otra cosa.

– ¡Sí, quiero eso que llamas Especial y todo el resto de lo que hay en este papel, lo quiero todo, que no falte nada por favor, porque tengo mucha hambre! ¡Jijiji! * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa no cayendo en lo absoluto en el encanto del personaje onee-san de Miu quien puso una expresión de shock cómico al igual que Joseph.

– ¡¿Todo el menú?! * Preguntaron al mismo tiempo en shock Joseph y Miu a lo que Goku asintió alegre.

–"¡No cayó en lo absoluto en mi encanto de onee-san, tal vez por que soy muy mayor para él, pero eso no es todo, pidió todo el menú, esto debe de ser una broma, no va a poder comerse todo esto!" * Dice en su mente sorprendida Miu.

– ¿Estás seguro pequeño, no te caerá mal en tu estomaguito? * Dice Miu aún en su personaje seductor de onee-san acariciando el abdomen de Goku, pero este ni se inmutaba.

–No, solo pedí lo necesario para satisfacer mi hambre, tampoco abusaré, después de todo hay que comer con moderación * Dice Goku relajado haciendo que tanto Joseph como Miu caigan de espaldas al estilo anime.

–"¡¿Qué es este pequeño joven, puede existir en la vida real alguien tan fuera de lo común?!" * Dice en shock cómico en su mente Miu.

–Oye preciosa, no hay problema, tráiganle todo lo que pidió, yo lo pagaré * Dice Joseph sonriendo relajadamente, pero en su interior sentía un dolor en su billetera a lo que Miu volteó a verlo.

–Oh ya veo, está bien, y en cuanto a ti, ¿qué pedido me harás joven? * Dijo con una sonrisa seductora en su personaje de onee-san Miu tocándole el rostro a Joseph, pero a diferencia de los otakus y nerds, este no se muestra tímido, pero sí gustoso por esto poniendo él también una sonrisa seductora.

–Quiero un buen condimentado plato de pollo frito, y que sea ardiente, como tú onee-san y una botella de refresco de cola * Dice Joseph con una sonrisa seductora moviendo de forma sensual su cabello con su mano izquierda, esto causó sonrojo en Miu.

–"¡Él tampoco cayó en la forma que esperaba, pero en cierta forma es claramente más satisfactorio, además es guapo, creo que lo mejor es dejarle a este pequeño a las otras tres para que traten con él!" * Dice feliz internamente Miu ya que es la primera vez que un galán como este le habla de forma tan seductora y directa, esto se debe a que aunque ella sea una hermosa chica, no sale a menudo debido a su trabajo como mangaka.

–Está bien, traeremos sus pedidos, no se vayan, en especial tú * Dijo de forma seductora Miu a Joseph quien le guiñó el ojo yéndose Miu sonrojada, Goku por su parte se confundió por esta escena.

– ¡Oye Goku, así es como se liga a alguien, fuiste bastante flojo y por eso te la gané, aunque en este lugar deben haber más opciones, no lo desaproveches! * Dice Joseph relajado confundiendo esto a Goku.

Miu por su parte llega con el pedido a la cocina dejando en shock a todos allí.

– ¡¿Ese pequeño pidió todo el menú?! * Preguntó con sorpresa Maika.

–No creo que se termine todo el menú * Dice fastidiado e incrédulo Akisuki.

–No tenemos opción, si ese es el pedido, debemos hacerlo * Dice con seriedad el gerente chef asintiendo Akisuki.

– ¿Y cómo te fue con el pequeño, pudiste hacerlo caer? * Preguntó curiosa Kaho.

–En lo absoluto, no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, creo que no es como los shotas de los mangas que leo y escribo * Dice sonriendo resignada Miu.

–Pero no te veo tan molesta * Dice Mafuyu seria y en cierta forma aliviada internamente.

–Es porque al menos mi encanto si funcionó en su guapo compañero, debo pedirle su número telefónico * Dice encantada y sonrojada Miu.

–Ni hablar, al menos Miu encantó a uno de ellos, eso quiere decir que me toca a mí encantar a ese shota, no se resistirá a una tsundere * Dice sonriendo con confianza Kaho.

–Pues sí, puede que tú al ser más joven y más adecuada para él tengas éxito, además tienes 'dos buenas razones' para tener éxito * Dice sonriendo de forma pícara Miu mirando los pechos grandes de Kaho quien abraza sus propios pechos con sonrojo y apenada y pues pasado un tiempo se fueron preparando varios de los platillos que pidió Goku y el pedido de Joseph y después de un tiempo de terminar los pedidos, primero fue de vuelta Miu entregándole ella su pedido a Joseph con ambos lanzándose miradas pícaras y seductoras, y luego le tocaba a Kaho Hinata llevar parte del pedido de Goku

Y la rubia Kaho fue a llevar parte del pedido de Goku incrédula de que siquiera él se coma todo esto que de por sí ya es mucho, y pues lo lleva con una mesa con ruedas, al ver de cerca a Goku se sonroja por su aspecto.

– ¡Aquí traigo tú pedido, si no lo disfrutas y no lo terminas es tú problema, y no es que me importe! Pero come con cuidado * Dice en su personaje de Tsundere Kaho Hinata intentando encantar a Goku con eso, principalmente al abrazarse de forma timida sus pechos, pero luego pasa a mirar a Goku, y este solo tiene una mirada sonriente, pero sin ninguna señal de excitación.

– ¡No te preocupes, se ve delicioso y lo voy a disfrutar, al igual que el resto que viene! * Dice Goku feliz babeando por la boca por la comida empezando a comer rápidamente como si no hubiera mañana.

–"¡¿Eh, no funcionó?! ¡No cayó en lo absoluto en mi encanto, y eso que puse mucho empeño, pero no solo eso, come muy rápido y terminará de comer pronto así, su apetito es feroz!" * Dice mentalmente Kaho Hinata en shock cómico sintiéndose nerviosa.

–Está bien, incluso yo te prepararé uno de los postres, no es que me importe si te gusta * Dice en su personaje tsundere Kaho Hinana y al moverse saltan sensualmente sus grandes pechos, un gesto que volvería loco a cualquiera de los clientes habituales, pero Goku ni pestañeaba, solo mantenía su conocida sonrisa.

– ¡Claro, y descuida seguramente me gustará si lo preparas! ¡Y por cierto lo que comí estuvo delicioso! ¡Jijiji! * Dice Goku con su conocida sonrisa ya que acaba de comerse todo lo que le trajo para shock de Kaho, de Joseph y de los otros trabajadores del lugar.

–"¡Se comió todo en tan poco tiempo, su apetito es voraz, pero mi encanto no funcionó en lo absoluto, a pesar de que incluso hice gestos más lascivos con mi cuerpo, este shota es un monstruo, pero a la vez es adorable!" * Dice algo nerviosa, pero sonrojada en su mente Kaho.

– ¡No es que me alegre que lo disfrutaras! Pero estoy satisfecha, te traeremos más de tu pedido * Dice en modo tsundere y sonrojada Kaho yéndose derrotada y nerviosa, pero con sonrojo extrañando a Goku.

–Oye Joseph, creo que actuó algo raro ¿tú sabes qué pasó? * Preguntó curioso Goku.

– ¡Cielos Goku! Y eso que esta vez te dejé el camino libre, e incluso indirectamente lograste un efecto en esta chica, era una puerta abierta para que te la ligues y no aprovechaste, incluso si la invitabas a salir dudo que te hubiera rechazado ya que aparentemente fuiste de su agrado, es un desperdicio ya que esa chica estaba bastante sensual y buena, incluso mucho mejor que la chica con la que tuve mi primera vez * Dice Joseph algo molesto pero relajado, Goku por su parte no entendía en absoluto a que se refería.

–"Mm, no lo entiendo bien la verdad, ni a él ni tampoco a las chicas que me hablaron aquí" * Dice Goku confundido en su mente rascándose la cabeza.

Al mismo tiempo Kaho fue de vuelta a la cocina.

– ¿Cómo te fue? * Preguntó Maika preocupada, pero Kaho suspiró en derrota.

–No pude contra él, ni un mínimo de sonrojo, nerviosismo y menos algo siquiera cercano a excitación, y eso que fui bastante lejos, me siento derrotada * Dice suspirando en derrota Kaho.

– ¡Pero es una ternura, si no fuera por mi personaje lo hubiera abrazado como un peluche! * Dice sonrojada y feliz Kaho.

–Ni hablar contigo, Maika ¿Qué tal si tú lo intentas? La ventaja que tú tienes a diferencia del resto es que tu sadismo puede causar distintas sensaciones ya sea miedo, gusto o excitación, sé lo más sádica que puedas y ve por él * Dice Akisuki con seriedad.

– ¿Están seguros, y si lo asusto demasiado? * Pregunta preocupada Maika.

–No parece que sea del tipo que se asuste fácilmente, pero no está de más que lo pongas a prueba Maika * Dice el gerente chef con seriedad y esto motivó a Maika quien asiente con determinación.

–Bien, le demostraré mi más grande sadismo cuando le lleve más de su pedido, lo siento por él si le genero miedo * Dijo Maika quien al querer poner una mirada de determinación lo que le salía era su mirada sádica que intimidaba a sus compañeros a excepción de su jefe el chef gerente.

–Esa mirada es digna de un villano, a veces pienso que deberíamos probar cambiar su personaje de sádica a directamente el de una villana * Dice relajado el chef gerente asintiendo los demás.

Y pues Maika llegó a Goku con el pedido, pero teniendo su mirada sádica, esto extrañó a Goku, pero Maika estaba nerviosa en su mente por la mirada inocente que Goku le demostraba.

–"Kaho tenía razón, es muy tierno, me siento como un monstruo tener que hacerle esto a alguien tan inocente y puro, pero es mi trabajo" * Dice Maika lamentándose internamente y temiendo que Goku salga corriendo llorando del lugar, pero una vez más este no cumple precisamente las expectativas que tienen de él por lo que la realidad es diferente.

– ¡Aquí está tu comida peinado de puerco espín, por cierto, tu aspecto pequeño lejos de enternecerme me da ganas de pisotearte y torturarte, sí, ese sería un mejor pago incluso que el dinero! * Dice con una sonrisa sádica Maika, y esto dejó con la boca abierta tanto a Joseph como a los compañeras de Maika, a excepción de Mafuyu y el gerente quienes solo dieron un suspiro.

–Oigan, creo que Maika se pasó algo ¿no? * Dice con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Y todos ellos estaban expectantes a la reacción de Goku quien sorpresivamente solo se rascaba la cabeza confundido y luego le habló a Maika.

–Oye creo que sé lo que te pasa, comiste algo y te cayó mal por lo que quieres ir al baño, por eso estas enojada ¿verdad? No me preocupes, ve rápido antes de que eso te cause daño al estómago * Dice Goku con un rostro relajado y al escuchar esto sumado a la reacción de Goku, Maika puso un rostro en shock cayendo de espaldas al estilo anime, al igual que sus compañeros quienes vieron esta escena, definitivamente Maika perdió por lejos ya que su sadismo no provocó ni miedo, ni excitación ni nada en el pequeño guerrero.

–"Bueno, este Goku no es ordinario, esa chica hizo ese personaje intentando o intimidar Goku o causarle excitación, pero Goku no cayó, si bien es pésimo comprendiendo a las mujeres tiene su mérito de que no se deja domar" * Dice Joseph en su mente sonriendo.

Maika estaba nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo sonrojada y alegre en su ser, ya que esta era la primera vez que su mirada no intimidaba a alguien, incluso dentro de su personaje de sádica a lo que tuvo en pequeño sonrojo.

–"Bueno, a pesar de todo él no me tuvo miedo, e incluso demostró preocupación por mí sin conocerme" * Dice feliz internamente Maika.

– ¡Aquí tienes tu pedido, procura no atragantarte y no morir! * Dijo Maika en su personaje de Sádica con una sonrisa a lo que Goku asintió feliz procediendo a comer lo que Maika le dio.

–"Ya veo, no funcionó" * Dice sonriendo resignada en su mente Maika mientras se iba de vuelta a la cocina, por su parte el resto de sus compañeros que vieron lo que pasó con sorpresa.

– ¡Ese pequeño es increíble, ni siquiera tu mirada Maika le hizo nada! * Dice sorprendida Kaho.

–Sí, es la primera persona que no siente nada especial con mi mirada, más bien pensó que yo estana enferma * Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Maika.

– ¡Ese cerdo es un monstruo! * Dijo nervoso Hideri.

–No, yo diría que es un verdadero hombre * Dice sin emoción Mafuyu.

– ¡¿Verdadero hombre?! * Dijeron las otras cuatro camareras maids sorprendidas.

– ¡Sí, es perfecto, es la pareja que siempre soñé, es levemente más bajo que yo, su cuerpo es atlético, no se deja caer ante cualquiera, tiene un gran espíritu y es un chico difícil, no un facilón como los que vienen y los que me han ofrecido salir, él es quien yo siempre imaginé, sin embargo debo intentar ganármelo con mi encanto de Imouto! ¡Debo ganarme a ese onii-chan! * Dice ahora en su personaje de imouto alegre Mafuyu, pero su sonrisa es más alegre que la habitual que suele demostrar en ese personaje.

–"¿Lo está haciendo en su personaje, o ese chico realmente la ha hecho sonreír de verdad con alegría?" * Dice con gota de sudor en la nuca Akisuki, por su parte el chef gerente solo miraba con seriedad a Goku.

Y después de un tiempo que prepararan la última parte de los pedidos que eran para Goku incluyendo los postres, Mafuyu en su personaje de imouto fue a llevárselos.

–"Parece ser que Goku les está arruinando su servicio de encantar a sus clientes con esos personajes, ahora esa enana loli que viene con una sonrisa dirá '¡Aquí está el resto de tu pedido onii-chan, me alegra que te esté gustando todo lo que comes aquí, y a esta imouto que soy yo le encanta tenerte aquí!' * Dice Joseph relajado en su mente con eso último como adivinando lo que Mafuyu en su personaje de imouto dirá, quien llega a Goku.

– ¡Aquí está el resto de tu pedido onii-chan, me alegra que te esté gustando todo lo que comes aquí, y a esta imouto que soy le me encanta tenerte aquí! * Dice Mafuyu de forma alegre y tierna en su personaje de imouto, y esto dejó confundido a Goku, mientras Joseph sonreía internamente al adivinar exactamente lo que Mafuyu iba a decir, por su parte el resto miraba teniendo una ligera esperanza de que Mafuyu con su encanto de imouto loli tierna lograría encantar a Goku, más aun teniendo en cuenta que este había captado su interés, pero este como las otras ocasiones ni se inmutó, esto sorprendía internamente a Mafuyu, ya que ella pensaba de que nadie jamás se resistía a su encanto loli imouto, ni siquiera un shota, pero Goku no mostraba ni un sonrojo o timidez, nada, este solo sonreía como siempre.

– ¡Gracias, se ve delicioso! * Dice Goku alegre y ansioso por comerlo todo, Mafuyu por su parte aún se sorprendía de que ni su encanto funcionara, era evidente que este era un chico que no sea hacía el difícil, sino que realmente era difícil, pero mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos Goku consumía rápidamente la comida que le sirvió, incluyendo la bebida y postres, todos los demás y la propia Mafuyu se sorprendían por su apetito feroz, incluso el propio Joseph aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que alguien sea tan glotón con un cuerpo tan pequeño.

–"¡Su apetito es increíble, además no cae ni siquiera en mi encanto, es un chico difícil sin dudas, pero esto lo hace más interesante que todos a quienes rechacé!" * Dice Mafuyu con determinación en su mente y finalmente Goku después de dar un espectáculo de glotonería terminó de comer todo lo que le sirvió Mafuyu incluyendo los postres por lo que ahora se sobaba el estómago feliz.

– ¡Estuvo todo muy delicioso! ¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Jijiji!* Dice Goku alegre y agradecido con su típica sonrisa que causó sonrojo en Mafuyu quien abría la boca con asombro.

– ¡No hay de que onii-chan, eres muy lindo y tierno, le agradas a imouto! ¡¿No te gustaría salir en una cita conmigo?! * Dijo alegre Mafuyu en su personaje de imouto sorprendiendo a sus compañeros como al propio Joseph que sea ella quien tome la iniciativa, sus compañeros no esperaban esto ya que ella no solía demostrar interés en esto, pero al parecer Goku le interesó tanto que no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad, y extrañamente Kaho y Maika demostraban una mirada de envidia por esto.

– ¿Cita? * Preguntaba confundido Goku rascándose la cabeza.

–"¡Este Goku lo logró, logró ligar sin proponérselo, pero sí que comió mucho, esto me causará un dolor en mi billetera!" * Decía Joseph con molestia y una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero de repente cuando puso su mano en su bolsillo donde se supone debía estar su billetera no había nada, cambiando su rostro a una expresión cómica de ansiedad y nervios, y esto fue notado inmediatamente por Mafuyu.

–"¡HOLY SHIT! ¡OH MY GOD! ¡Olvidé mi billetera en mi apartamento cuando me cambiaba! ¡Mierda, jamás me van a creer esa excusa, debí haberme percatado antes de que no la traía!" * Dice nervioso cómicamente Joseph y Mafuyu empezaba a cambiar su expresión a una cómica de molestia poniendo más nervioso a Joseph.

– ¡Onii-chan grandulón, imagino que tienes dinero pagar todo lo que se comieron ¿No?! * Dice Mafuyu en su personaje de imouto alegre, pero su sonrisa demostraba un sadismo similar al de Maika sino es que peor.

–Pues verás, yo… * Dice nervioso cómicamente Joseph.

– ¡¿Qué, no trajeron dinero?! ¡¿Es una broma?! * Preguntaba molesto desde la cocina Akisuki quien empezaba a acercarse.

– ¡¿Después de todo lo que pasamos por culpa de ese cerdo glotón?! ¡Eso es pasarse! * Dice Hideri molesto cómicamente incluso resaltando su voz masculina.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡¿A caso son unos estafadores?! * Se preguntaba sorprendida y decepcionada Kaho, a la vez que triste.

–No sé porque, pero creo que por esta vez no lamentaré dar una mirada sádica * Dice Maika mostrando una mirada sádica con verdadero enojo.

Y todos ellos fueron acercándose hacia el dúo, menos el gerente chef quien permanecía en silencio.

–Esto sí que es interesante, creo que es la excusa perfecta que estaba esperando * Dice con seriedad el chef gerente misterioso.

Todos los demás se acercaron a ellos aprovechando que ya no había otros clientes.

–Te lo vuelco a preguntar, ¿tienen dinero para pagar? * Pregunta Mafuyu ahora habiendo salido por completo de su personaje mostrando a la Mafuyu kuudere con mirada afilada, y todo el resto miraba con una expresión cómica de miradas afiladas generando nerviosismo en Joseph y confusión en Goku.

– ¿Dinero? Eso me suena familiar, pero no recuerdo que era, creo que en la ciudad de mi amiga Bulma había oído hablar de eso ¿Oye Jojo, tú sabes de que hablan? * Pregunta Goku confundido.

–No estás ayudando con esas bromas Goku * Dijo en voz baja Joseph nervioso cómicamente confundiendo más a Goku, pero luego dio un suspiro relajándose el Jojo.

–Bueno, te lo diré de este modo enana, tengo el dinero, pero olvidé mi billetera en mi apartamento y no lo traje, si me das tiempo para traerlo pues… * Iba a decir Joseph, pero Mafuyu la interrumpió.

–Sí claro, y yo mido 2 metros, esa excusa ya lo usaron otros aquí que querían comer de gratis pensando que en este lugar solo hay puros otakus debiluchos * Dice Mafuyu sin emoción tronándose las manos a lo que Joseph solo dio un suspiro.

–Bueno, generalmente yo no pago la cuenta en los restaurantes donde su comida fue claramente mal hecha o con un sabor horrible, pero debo admitir que aquí cocinan muy bien, el pollo frito estuvo estupendo e incluso no les salió grasoso por lo que tienen mi elogio, también pudieron llenar a mi nuevo amigo, pero yo no necesito mentirles, y la razón es que si yo quisiera podría destrozar este lugar y salir sin más, y les soy sincero, no le temo ni a la policía o las armas de fuego, ya he golpeado policías corruptos de hecho * Dice Joseph mostrando una sonrisa badas poniéndose de pie intimidando con esto a todos los demás debido a tu tamaño y aspecto que al ponerse de pie lucía intimidante.

–Eso suena interesante, no le temes ni a las armas ni a la policía, pero quizás si le temas a los puños y patadas veloces * Dice el gerente chef quien finalmente se acercó al lugar, esto sorprendió a todos los demás, y captó el interés de Joseph y principalmente de Goku.

– ¿Así que tú eres el dueño del lugar? Dime, ¿crees en mi historia? * Pregunta Joseph con seriedad.

–Lo siento, pero incluso si tu historia es real, en este lugar hay reglas que seguir, si no trajiste el dinero es como si no lo tuvieras, además no te conocemos por lo que no tenemos por qué creerte sin pruebas, así que tienen dos opciones para poder zafar de esto, una es que se queden a trabajar aquí hasta que paguen todo lo que consumieron * Dice el gerente chef empezando a desprenderse de su uniforme de chef mostrando solo su marcado buen físico, esto intrigó a todos.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack de To Be Continue de Jojo{** **watch?v=gXFXFsz5z18** **}**

–"Esos pantalones, y ese físico me parecen muy familiares, siento que ya lo vi antes ¿Quién es este tipo?" * Se preguntaba Joseph serio.

–Y la opción Dos que poseen es pelear conmigo y vencerme en tres minutos * Dice el chef gerente quitándose finalmente su gorra del chef y cuando lo vio, Joseph estaba con la boca abierta, Goku también estaba algo sorprendido ya que cree haberlo visto antes, era un hombre de 172 centímetros, delgado pero con músculos marcados, los ojos algo estirados con el pelo negro con un notable flequillo en la frente, y teniéndolo corto hasta la mitad de la nuca siendo lacio, portaba pantalones negros, mismo color de sus ojos que demostraban una seriedad única.

– ¡Oye, creo que nos hemos visto, luché contra ti en la calle de la capital del oeste y te vencí! * Dice Goku sorprendido, pero el chef gerente niega con la cabeza.

–Seguramente solo luchaste contra alguno de mis imitadores que se disfrazan como yo y creen que eso o los hará fuertes o les dará fama, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, pero créeme, yo soy el original y no un debilucho imitador como el que seguramente venciste * Dice sonriendo levemente el chef gerente y esto captó más el interés de Goku.

– ¡Tú, te conozco, eras un famoso peleador y maestro de artes marciales, incluso hiciste películas de televisión, e incluso hicieron mangas basándose en ti! * Dice Joseph con el rostro en shock al no poder creer a quien tenía en frente.

– ¡OH MY GOD! ¡HOLY SHIT! ¡ERES BRUCE LEE! * Grita de la impresión Joseph y efectivamente es Bruce Lee, alguien que en el pasado era tan respetado como el Maestro Roshi.

Bruce Lee quien se creía desaparecido apareció frente a Goku y Joseph, y al parecer este quiere pelear ¿Cómo le irá a Goku pelear contra todo un maestro de Artes Marciales?, Lo sabrán en la otra parte de este Omake.

 **Fin de Soundtrack de To Be Continue de Jojo{** **watch?v=gXFXFsz5z18** **}**

 **Y este fue el Omake de Goku, aclaro que la mayoría de los omakes que hagan serán canon para la historia del fanfic, o sea que un personaje que apareció en el omake puede aparecer en la historia del fanfic en sí más adelante, pero si hago un Omake que no tienen continuidad alguna en el fanfic yo mismo lo aclararé, así que descuiden, ¿a qué voy?, a que Joseph o Bruce Lee pueden aparecer en los capítulos de los fanfics en el futuro, y pues claramente Goku se refería al tonto disfrazado de Bruce Lee que venció en la Capital del Oeste, pero este sí es el Bruce Lee autentico y no un imitador por lo que claramente no será un rival fácil.**

* * *

 **Y ahora sin nada más que añadir comencemos con el capítulo del fanfic.**

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.**

 **Capítulo 25: Comienzan los Combates del Blade Dance.**

* * *

 **/Ragna Ys, Área Amplia de Batalla, Zona Boscosa/**

El Gran Torneo del Blade Dance ha dado inicio, y el equipo Scarlet finalmente junto con todos los demás equipos fue transportado al terreno gigantesco de batalla, esto es muy distinto a los pequeños terrenos donde luchaban en las clasificatorias ya que aquí es una zona ampliamente gigantesca donde incluso en el pasado se desarrollaron guerras entre cientos de miles de personas y espíritus por lo que ya se imaginaran lo grande que es, Goku y su equipo cayeron al azar en una zona de este territorio.

Estaban en un bosque misterioso con una niebla oscura que oscurecía la vista, además de escucharse desde lejos los gritos de aves y bestias.

–Dentro del bosque, huh, hay un sin número de lugares donde nuestros enemigos podrían ocultarse * Dice seria Claire parada al lado Goku.

–Es cierto Claire, lo mejor es ser pruden… * Iba a Decir seria Ellis, pero alguien la interrumpió de forma cómica.

– ¡OIGAN, OTROS EQUIPOS, ESTAMOS AQUÍ, VENGAN A PELEAR! * Grita Goku alegre y desafiante haciendo que sus 4 compañeras amplíen sus ojos cómicamente.

– ¡Goku tonto! ¡¿A caso no sabes lo que es la prudencia?! * Pregunta Claire molesta cómicamente estirándose su cabello negro azabache.

– ¡Ayayay! * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente.

–Bueno, de cualquier modo el grito de Goku ya debe haber alertado a algún equipo rival cercano * Dice seria Rinslet.

– ¿Pues qué más da? A fin de cuentas tenemos que pelear * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante después de que Claire lo soltara.

–Es cierto, en estos momentos los equipos ya deben estar moviéndose, me pregunto qué equipo será nuestro primer oponente * Dice seria Ellis.

–Creo que pronto lo sabremos * Dice seria Fianna ya que de repente se escucharon varios pasos aproximándose a ellos.

–Ya vienen * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante de emoción y sus 4 compañeras se ponen serias (por cierto Goku trae en su espalda su báculo sagrado de color blanco brillante al estar Est fusionando con él y en estado de reposo).

Y finalmente llegan las 5 jóvenes de otro equipo quienes visten un uniforme con diseño parecido al de la Academia Areishia, aunque de cambiando el color blanco por marrón y las corbatas de color verdes, los 5 estaban sorprendidos al ver que equipo era.

– ¡¿Milk, Misuno?! * Preguntaba sorprendido Goku.

–Es el equipo Yotta Saru de la Princesa Ebria Misuno Nasawa del imperio Kokugyuu * Dice seria Claire concentrando su mirada en Milk, ya que en cierta forma le molesta bastante.

– ¡Hola Goku, parece que nuestros equipos ya se encontraron a la primera! * Dice sonriendo Milk quien por cierto aunque vestía el uniforme marrón representativo de Kokugyuu, usaba en su cabeza su tradicional casco arma que siempre portaba.

–Así es Milk, me sorprende también esto, pero de todas formas esto podía pasar, y yo estoy ansioso por empezar * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de emoción.

–Esas palabras me alegra escucharlas, y también me emociona la idea de enfrentarte Son Goku * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Misuno teniendo en su mano izquierda una botella plateada cuadrada y ancha de Ron mientras se mira desafiante con Goku.

–Y aquí está el resto de mi equipo, no estuvieron en el baile, pero están aquí * Dice con una sonrisa Misuno para luego beber un trago de su bebida, y las tres que mencionó dieron un paso al frente.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=vQRgO6_MCr0** **}**

– ¿Así que este es el Equipo Scarlet del que tantos hablan? No creo que sean la gran cosa* Dice una de ellas la cual es una joven de la misma estatura que Claire aparentando los 15 años, bonita de rasgos asiáticos y contextura delgada, grandes ojos negros, tiene un peinado hime que consta de un flequillo con dos mechones largos por delante de las orejas y el resto del cabello atado como un bollo, viste el mismo uniforme marrón que sus compañeras.

– ¡Hoh! Si yo fuera tú, no diría eso a la ligera * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Fianna.

–Si digo eso es principalmente por ti Fianna Ray Ordesia, todo el mundo sabe que eres la más débil de tu equipo y creo que yo, You-lín, me encargaré de demostrártelo cara a cara * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona la llamada You-lín pasando junto a Fianna mirarse hostilmente.

–Sin embargo, por algo están aquí, no podemos subestimarlos, especialmente si por algo tienen a Son Goku en su equipo * Dice seriamente una chica que aparenta los 16 años siendo algo más alta que Ellis, es una hermosa joven algo alta de piel clara con una cara orgullosa llevando una sombra de ojos de color rosa amarronado que hace destacar sus brillantes ojos marrones oscuros, su pelo largo hasta la cintura también es de color marrón oscuro llevándolo en forma de cola de caballo con un flequillo, siendo un peinado idéntico al de Ellis con una coleta roja vistiendo el mismo uniforme que su equipo.

–Tienes razón Sango, no cabe duda que deben ser fuertes, pero luchando de forma adecuada podemos ganarles y eliminarlos * Dice con una sonrisa pícara y desafiante otra joven hermosa de 19 años y alta que estaba con ellas, que de hecho era la más alta del equipo, con el cabello color naranja largo hasta la cintura, grandes ojos de color marrón, de constitución delgada con grandes pechos y con sensuales caderas y piernas portando el mismo uniforme que sus compañeras.

Y ambos equipos se miraron fijamente y con atención.

–Goku, sé que es tu amiga, pero no voy a contenerme a la hora de encargarme de ella, será mi oponente * Dice seriamente Claire dirigiendo su mirada hacia Milk.

–No hay problema, pero ten cuidado, Milk aunque no lo parezca, es fuerte* Dice Goku sonriendo a lo que Claire asiente.

–Creo que de alguna forma no le agrado a esa pelirroja, entonces lo mejor será que sea yo quien la confronte * Dice seria Milk.

–Adelante, yo me ocuparé de esa Ellis, tiene toda la pinta de ser una guerrera puro musculo y sin cerebro, el adversario perfecto para mí * Dice seria la peli naranja.

–Está bien Nami, y como You-lín encarará a la princesa Fianna Ray Ordesia, yo me ocuparé de esa Rinslet Laurentfrost * Dice seria Sango(Es la Sango de Inuyasha).

–Parece que ya decidieron con quienes van a pelear * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Rinslet.

– ¡Pues así es, Equipo Yotta Saru, repliéguense hacia sus rivales respectivos, déjenme a mí a Son Goku! * Grita con voz de mando Misuno asintiendo las 4 de su equipo dispersando.

– ¡No te escaparás enana! * Grita Claire persiguiendo a Milk quien se aleja.

– ¡No se me ocurre mucho que decir más que, simplemente peleen con todo! * Dice Goku con determinación asintiendo las 4 de su equipo con Fianna retrocediendo al correr mientras You-lín la persigue.

Por su parte Ellis persigue a Nami y Sango persigue a Rinslet apartándose prudentemente cada dúo de combatientes del resto aprovechando el amplio espacio de batalla, quedando solos Goku y Misuno quienes se miran con sonrisas desafiantes.

–Creo que tus palabras no eran mentiras, realmente puede que seas más fuerte que esa Luminaris * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante.

–Pues claro, si yo hubiera llegado a la final en vez de ella contra Ren Ashbell, te aseguro que mi estatus sería muy alto, fue culpa del azar, pero esta vez daré un revés a eso venciendo a alguien fuerte como tú en el primer combate * Dice Misuno sonriendo desafiante mientras bebe su botella cuadrada de Ron.

– ¿Crees que es momento que bebas eso antes de pelear? * Pregunta confundido Goku, pero esta siguió bebiendo hasta terminar.

–Mi, Mi elemental waffe tipo agua es esta botella de fuerte Ron, a otras no les serviría de mucho, pero conmigo es distinto teniendo en cuenta mi estilo de pelea, este elemental waffe me viene perfecto * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante, pero estando ya ebria Misuno tambaleando al caminar luego de guardar su botella en su uniforme.

– ¿Oye, vas a pelear así? * Pregunta Goku confundido cómicamente rascándose la cabeza.

– ¡Claro que sí, no creas que por verte pequeño voy a luchar de menos, iré con todo desde el principio y verás mi estilo de pelea! * Dice en voz alta y con determinación Misuno quien ahora está completamente ebria poniéndose en una rara pose de pelea donde con su mano izquierda toca la axila del mismo lado y su mano derecha la extiende hacia el frente, esta pose llamó la atención de Goku.

–"Esa pose de pelea es rara, y algo en ella se me hace familiar" * Dice Goku seriamente también poniéndose en su pose de pelea clásica al estilo tortuga, oficialmente Goku está a punto de tener su primer combate en el Blade Dance, y es ante una oponente particular, sin embargo pronto comprenderá que esta oponente tiene algo en común con un antiguo duro adversario de Goku.

* * *

 **/Con Claire vs Milk/**

Milk se había alejado lo suficiente de los demás para finalmente dejar de correr y voltearse a dar la cara a Claire quien llegó allí con ambas mirándose con seriedad y rivalidad.

– ¿Así que querías apartarte del resto? * Dice seria Claire.

–Sí, no sé cómo lo hagan las demás, pero tengo deseos de luchar cara a cara contra ti Claire Rouge * Dice seria y con determinación Milk.

–Espero no te arrepientas de eso * Dice Claire sonriendo desafiante y algo presumida.

– ¿Sabes? He notado que desde que me acerqué a Goku no te agradé mucho, pues déjame decirte que por lo que vi, tú tampoco eres muy agradable y considero que no es bueno para Goku aferrarse a alguien como tú * Dice Milk seria molestando a Claire.

– ¿Lo dice alguien que a base de engaños quería obligar a Goku a casarse con ella? * Pregunta Claire desafiante.

–Eso ya se aclaró, pero lo que no se aclara es que tú te llames a ti misma su ama y uses eso como excusa para retenerlo * Dice seria y con determinación Milk.

– ¡Eso es algo entre él y yo, tú no te metas! * Dice Claire molesta.

– ¡Es allí donde te equivocas, lo que tiene que ver con Goku es asunto mío, porque lo quiero! * Dice Milk con determinación molestando a Claire.

–Además puedo ver en tus ojos que tú también lo quieres aunque no lo admitas, pero eres una cobarde para admitirlo, y yo no creo que Goku deba estar con alguien así * Dice Milk seria y con determinación.

– ¡¿Cobarde, como te atreves?! * Dice Claire molesta sacando su waffe látigo llameante Flametounge.

– ¿Quieres mostrar tu valor en combate? Está bien, veamos si realmente eres digna de estar con alguien fuerte como Goku * Dice Milk seria y desafiante mirándose ambas con rivalidad.

* * *

 **/Con Fianna vs You-lín/**

Fianna y You-lín se miraban con seriedad, pero luego esta última sonrió maliciosamente.

–Según escuché tú siempre estabas acostumbrada a luchar con ayuda ¿Podrás hacer algo tú sola contra mí? * Pregunta sonriendo maliciosamente You-lín.

–Entrené duro y estoy preparada * Dice seria y desafiante Fianna.

–Por experiencia propia te digo que entrenar duro a veces no basta para lograr tus objetivos, por ejemplo yo trabajé duro para poder quedar en una escuela de Artes Marciales, pero no fue suficiente, me rechazaron por ser excesivamente débil para ellos * Dice molesta You-lín(Sí, esta es la You-lín que en un episodio de DBS puso pergaminos a varios estudiantes de Ten Shin Han, y efectivamente fue rechazada de la escuela de la Grulla por el Maestro Tsuru en el pasado cuando era joven).

–Es una lástima * Dice con algo de lástima Fianna.

–Pero encontré otra oportunidad con estos poderes elementales espirituales * Dice You-lín con una sonrisa de malicia sacando un pergamino o talismán amarillo con rojo rodeándose de una energía púrpura.

– ¿Usas talismanes? * Pregunta seriamente Fianna.

–Así es, no poseo waffes ni nada de eso, pero puedo usar magia espiritual para controlar pergaminos, te interesará lo que pude lograr con esto que me hizo merecedora de estar en este equipo * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa You-lín.

–Ya veo, pero no me subestimes, porque de mi equipo soy la más experta en sellos de magia y talismanes * Dice seria y desafiante Fianna.

–"Lo imaginé, pero igual te venceré" * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa en su mente You-lín a punto de empezar su combate contra Fianna.

* * *

 **/Con Ellis vs Nami/**

Ellis y Nami se miran con precaución.

–Ellis Fahrengart, después de Goku, sé que eres la más fuerte físicamente de tu equipo * Dice Nami con una sonrisa pícara.

–Sí ¿y eso que, acaso tú eres la segunda más fuerte del tuyo? * Pregunta Ellis seria.

–Es más que obvio que no, aunque soy alta, comparado a las otras 4, yo no corro con esa ventaja física, ya que a diferencia de ellas, nunca tuve un entrenamiento físico especial, así que corro con desventaja en tu contra en eso * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Nami sosteniendo una vara azul cilíndrica larga que es su arma.

–Pero no te noto preocupada * Dice seria Ellis y en eso Nami pone su dedo índice izquierdo en dirección a su cerebro.

–Pues digamos que soy una bella chica que usa más su cerebro que la fuerza a la hora de combatir, y te lo demostraré Ellis, te haré experimentar una dura derrota en ingenio * Dice Nami con una sonrisa maliciosa y Ellis se pone seria sacando su waffe lanza de viento Ray Hank preparándose ambas mujeres altas para luchar.

* * *

 **/Con Rinslet vs Sango/**

Rinslet y Sango ahora se encaraban para luchar parándose a distancia mirándose con seriedad para que luego Rinslet haga su habitual gesto de moverse el cabello.

–Creo que es raro que vinieras por mí, a simple vista por tu perfil serías una rival más adecuada para alguien como Ellis ¿viniste por mí porque crees que soy débil? * Pregunta seriamente Rinslet.

– ¿Crees que estamos jugando? el Blade Dance ya ha empezado, no importa que oponente nos toque, la cuestión es vencer a quien tengamos en frente, sería una deshonra para los Señores Elementales no verlo de ese modo * Dice con seriedad Sango.

–Cierto, bien, seguiremos lo que dices, y voy a vencerte por el honor de los Laurentfrost * Decía con determinación y seriedad Rinslet mirándose ambas con rivalidad, en eso Rinslet invoca a Fenrir mientras Sango invoca una especie de gran gato de pelaje amarillo muy claro con manchas negras en su cuerpo y en sus dos colas, sus ojos son de color rojo con pupilas negras, en su cuello su pelaje forma una especie de bufanda, tiene grandes colmillos que sobresalen de su boca, y al final de la cola y las patas le salen unas llamas.

–Este es mi espíritu de fuego, Kirara * Dice seria Sango y tanto Kirara como Fenrir se miraron hostilmente gruñéndose.

–Me recuerda al espíritu de ella * Dice con una sonrisa pícara Rinslet pensando en Claire y su Scarlet.

En eso Fenrir y Kirara se ensancharon en una pelea como perros y gatos con mordidas, golpes de garras y usando sus respectivos poderes de fuego y hielo, era una pelea de animales, pero con poderes sobrenaturales, y en eso ambos se apartaron con Rinslet ordenándole a Fenrir que regrese a é obedeciendo este y Rinslet subiéndose a su espalda para huir juntos con intención de ocultarse en el bosque.

– ¡No escaparán, vamos Kirara! * Dice Sango con determinación asintiendo Kirara y ambos los persiguen, pero al llegar más lejos, notan que Rinslet y Fenrir se escondieron entre los muchos árboles.

–Se ocultaron, esa Rinslet planea atacar a larga distancia * Dice seria Sango teniendo una especie de sable en su mano y colocándose de espaldas con Kirara.

Por su parte Rinslet quien ya había transformado a Fenrir en su arco congelante se preparaba para un ataque a larga distancia apuntando a Sago y Kirara.

– ¡Colmillos congelantes vayan y perforen, FREEZING ARROW! * Dice el nombre de su ataque Rinslet lanzando una flecha de hielo hacia donde estaban Sango y Kirara, y la misma se convierte en varias espinas de hielo a punto de impactarlas, pero Kirara se dio cuenta golpeando con su cola de fuego los que se dirigían hacia ellos, al mismo tiempo que Sango golpea el resto con un sable que posee.

– ¡Está hacia allá! * Dice Sango con seriedad corriendo hacia donde Rinslet se refugió arrojando de su mano izquierda una esfera de veneno que al caer levanta una humareda venenosa que ella evita aspirar poniéndose una mascarilla anti veneno parecida a la que usan los ninjas.

– ¡Es veneno! * Dice Rinslet seria al esparcirse el veneno, por su parte Sango junto a Kirara se van aproximando.

– ¡Debe estar por ahí! * Dice Sango cuando de repente Fenrir sale de la humareda de vuelta en su forma espíritu y de su espalda lanza varias espinas de hielo impactando a Kirara.

– ¡Kirara! * Grita Sango preocupada para luego lanzarse hacia Fenrir intentando cortarlo con su sable, pero Fenrir con sus duros colmillos de hielo muerde el sable rompiéndolo y haciendo que Sango se aleje.

– ¡Veamos qué haces contra esto! * Grita Sango molesta arrojándole a Fenrir una concha con bastante veneno morado que al impactarlo empieza a invadirlo, pero de repente este abre la boca y salen dos manos blancas de allí.

– ¡FIELD OF COLD! *Grita el nombre de su técnica Rinslet quien es la dueña de esas manos congelando todo el humo venenoso y corrosivo para shock de Sango y rápidamente salir del interior de Fenrir sin una mancha de baba.

– ¡No puede ser, estabas adentro del animal, y además congelaste el veneno! * Dice en shock Sango.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=vQRgO6_MCr0** **}**

–Fenrir tiene un estómago que conduce a otra dimensión por lo que es un buen refugio tanto de cosas como seres vivos, aunque anteriormente no era muy bueno en lo último, con el correr del crecer de mis poderes, los suyos también han avanzado, de hecho gracias a ello pude congelar ese veneno corrosivo que usaste, he trabajado muy duro y no pienso perder tan fácilmente por algo como esto * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Rinslet y eso hizo que Sango se pusiera seria.

–Entiendo, para vencerte debo emplearlo todo ¡Muy bien, arma ardiente que destrozas todo y que no dejas que el enemigo escape, ven a mí, Hiraikotsu! * Grita Sango seriamente y de repente Kirara se empieza a rodear de un ardiente fuego que al envolverla por completo, esta empieza a brillar y transformarse en algo, se convierte en un enorme booremang amarillo con algunas cintas marrones cerca de sus puntas, y al terminar de formarse dicho objeto cae hacia Sango quien la sostiene en su espalda con ayuda de su brazo derecho, demostrando la fuerza que posee al sostener algo de ese tamaño, el boomerang se rodeaba de fuego, pero dichas llamas no dañaban a Sango, Rinslet está en shock ante esto.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hBQ2fiCg_B8** **}**

– ¡Increíble, ese enorme boomerang ¿es su waffe?! * Dice sorprendida y alerta Rinslet habiendo transformado de vuelta a Fenrir en su wafffe congelante.

–Veo que los has entendido, esconderte en ese lobo de hielo, poco te servirá, ya que si lo derroto, tú automáticamente quedarías sin protección, por lo que lucharas a partir de ahora con tu waffe ¿no? * Dice seria Sango viéndose claramente amenazante ahora con su waffe boomerang llamado Hiraikotsu.

–Entiendes bien, es más útil luchar así, supongo que esto se recude a un combate de waffes entre doncellas * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante, pero nerviosa Rinslet con sudor en su frente.

–Te enseñaré el terrible poder de mi Hiraikotsu * Dice Sango con seriedad y frialdad preparándose para lanzar el gran boomerang mientras Rinslet ya prepara su ataque.

– ¡No te dejaré! ¡Colmillos vayan y perforen, FREEZING ARROW! * Grita el nombre de su ataque Rinslet lanzándole una flecha congelante rápidamente a Sango quien con solo agitar fuertemente su boomerang crea una especie de ventisca ardiente que destruye la flecha congelante para horror de Rinslet.

– ¡Imposible! * Dice temerosa y en shock Rinslet quien a gran velocidad corre para intentar alejarse y huir.

–Ya te lo dije, no podrás escapar ¡Ve Hiraikotsu! * Grita Sango con frialdad lanzando finalmente su gran boomerang de hueso rodeado de fuego que gran velocidad se dirige hacia Rinslet quien levanta su mano izquierda intentando frenar al gran objeto.

– ¡Oh martillo que castiga el fuerte orgullo, FROST FALL! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Rinslet y al apuntar su mano izquierda hacia el boomerang grande, congelando el aire crea en su camino un gigantesco bloque de hielo, sin embargo el Hiraikotsu fácilmente al impactarlo lo hace trizas siguiendo su camino hacia Rinslet quien sabe que ni haciendo un muro de hielo sería suficiente para detener a ese objeto por lo que se lanza hacia un objeto con intención de esquivar, lo cual aparentemente lo logra por poco, pero en eso a Sango le brilla uno de sus ojos, y de repente unas llamas empiezan a rodear a Rinslet.

– ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Kyaaaaa! * Grita Rinslet al sentir las llamas.

– ¡Tonta, el Hiraikotsu calienta todo el aire por donde hace su camino al girar, esquivarlo no significa que estás a salvo! * Dice Sango fríamente en voz alta mientras Rinslet cae de cara al suelo después de ser impactada por las llamas.

–Y hablando de no estar a salvo, recuerda que Hiraikotsu es un boomerang * Dice fríamente Sango y en eso Hiraikotsu dio la vuelta tal como lo haría cualquier boomerang y empieza a regresar a su curso ahora dirigiéndose hacia una Rinslet herida por las llamas a punto de impactarla ahora sin estar en condiciones favorables para esquivar, la misma mira temerosa al ver como ese gran boomerang ardiente se dirige a impactarla, definitivamente Rinslet está en serios problemas ante su adversario que parece tener gran ventaja sobre ella.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hBQ2fiCg_B8** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Fianna vs Yóu-lín/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=PLyi5xHtkb0 &list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&pbjreload=10** **}**

Tanto Fianna quien tenía un rostro serio, así como Yóu-lín quien sostenía un talismán en su mano izquierda sonriendo confiada se preparaban para comenzar este combate.

– ¿Me dijiste que te llamabas Yóu-lín cierto? Déjame decirte una cosa, te mostraré que no soy tan débil como piensas * Dice desafiante y con determinación Fianna.

–Lo dudo, incluso escuché que te llamaban la Reina Pérdida, eso no creo que sea gratis, admito que yo no soy lo que llaman alguien extremadamente fuerte, pero definitivamente no soy tan poca cosa como para perder contra una inútil como tú ¡Jajajaja! * Dice riendo maliciosamente Yóu-lín y en eso Fianna invoca a su espíritu Georgios frente a ella..

– ¡Hoh! ¡¿Así que piensas que porque tienes un espíritu y yo no tienes la ventaja?! ¡Cuán equivocada estás! * Dice riendo maliciosamente Yóu-lín lanzando su talismán hacia Georgio pegándose en su frente lo cual hizo que Fianna se pusiera seria, ya que Georgios no se movía.

– ¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿Qué te parece mi talismán?! ¡Ahora tu espíritu estará bajo mi merced y en contra tuya por lo que estarás indefensa! * Dice riendo maliciosamente Yóu-lín mientras Fianna tenía una expresión seria en su rostro.

–Me preguntaste que me parece, y te respondo que no es una mala táctica intentar controlar al espíritu de otros, pero lamento decirte que no funcionará * Dice con determinación Fianna.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Pregunta sorprendida Yóu-lín y en eso el talismán se hace trizas para sorpresa de Yóu-lín.

– ¡¿Por qué tu espíritu se liberó de mi talismán?! * Pregunta sorprendida y molesta Yóu-lín.

–Tu exceso de confianza te juega en contra, tanto que no te pones a analizar los atributos de los espíritus, Georgios es un espíritu de elemento de luz y esos talismanes que usas son del tipo oscuridad, además de no poseer un gran poder, por lo tanto lo que intentas lograr es como tratar de encender una vela debajo del agua, no servirá * Dice Fianna seria con su espíritu caballero quien en silencio asentía a sus palabras para molestia de Yóu-lín.

– ¿Ahora presumes? * Dice molesta Yóu-lín.

–No, simplemente fuiste tú la que me subestimó, a pesar de que tu elemento está en desventaja contra el de mi espíritu * Dice seria y con determinación Fianna.

–Ja, Bien, no puedo controlar a tu espíritu y me imagino que su energía tampoco permitirá que te controle a ti ¿o me equivoco? * Dice seria Yóu-lín.

–Así es, simplemente canalizará su poder de luz hacia mí y no podrás controlarme a mí con tus talismanes, así que si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer estás derrotada * Dice seria Fianna, pero en eso Yóu-lín empieza a reir.

– ¡Ufufufufu! ¡¿Yo derrotada solo porque algo como eso no funciona?! * Dice con burla Yóu-lín.

–Hace poco me hablaste de mis limitados conocimientos sobre los elementos de los espíritus, pero al mismo yo te digo de lo poco que conoces sobre el uso que se le pueden dar a los talismanes oscuros, algunos los confunden con la brujería debido a lo peligrosos que son y déjame informarte que aun con ese espíritu de luz no eres inmune a ellos * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Yóu-lín sacando ahora otro talismán.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso último que dijiste? * Dice seriamente Fianna.

– ¡A que solo eres inmune si mis talismanes se usan directamente en ti o en tu espíritu, pero no en tu entorno! * Dice en voz alta sonriendo con malicia Yóu-lín arrojando varios de sus talismanes a los árboles que habían cerca suyo y en eso los arboles empezaron a mover sus raíces los cuales se dirigieron hacia Fianna atrapándola de forma erótica al apretarle sus pechos y entrepiernas.

– ¡Yiaaaah! ¡¿Qué es esto?! * Se pregunta Fianna sonrojada y sudando.

–¡A esto me refería con lo de entorno tonta, las plantas, árboles o animales son aún más fáciles de controlar que las personas y espíritus gracias a estos talismanes, usaré a la naturaleza para vencerte a ti y a tu espíritu! ¡Jajajajaja! * Decía sonriendo maliciosamente Yóu-lín.

En eso Georgios empezó a cortar las raíces que aprisionaban a Fianna, sin embargo ahora varias raíces más venían atrapando y enredando tanto a Fianna como a Georgios.

– ¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿Qué tal eso?! * Pregunta burlonamente y riendo a carcajadas Yóu-lín mientras Fianna no puede zafarse de este literal enredo, las cosas tampoco han empezado bien para Fianna en su combate.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=PLyi5xHtkb0 &list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&pbjreload=10** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Ellis vs Nami/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=HdrfvBZx1CY** **}**

Nami y Ellis se miran en silencio con seriedad a punto de iniciar su batalla, de repente Nami empieza a mover su arma haciéndolo girar en círculos.

– ¡Te enseñaré el poder de Sorcery Clima Tact! * Dice Nami desafiante mientras giraba su vara azul cuyo nombre es Sorcery Clima Tact preparándose para atacar.

–Mi Ray Hank también es fuerte * Dice Ellis seriamente sosteniendo su waffe.

– ¡Eso lo veremos, GUST SWORD! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Nami colocando la punta de su arma en dirección a Ellis lanzando una especie de torbellino.

– ¡WIND WALL! * Grita Ellis creando un muro de viento con el que logra detener dicho ataque de Nami, sin embargo el muro termina destruido para sorpresa de Ellis aunque ella está a salvo.

–"Su ataque fue fuerte, si no me hubiera protegido eso me hubiera impactado fuertemente" * Dice Ellis seria en su mente, Nami por su parte sonreía de forma pícara y con algo de malicia ya que tramaba algo.

–Interesante, veo que tu especialidad es el viento, definitivamente no puedo vencerte si combato viento contra viento * Dice Nami sonriendo calmadamente.

–Pero aun así te veo calmada, eso quiero decir que tienes algo más bajo la manga ¿no? * Dice Ellis seria.

– ¿Algo más? Tengo muchas jugadas con las que puedo vencerte * Dice Nami sonriendo maliciosamente.

–"Trama algo, estoy segura, ella mismo que está en desventaja conmigo en lo que respecta a fuerza física, lo que significa que si la llego a golpear directamente, es muy posible su derrota, pero no se ve preocupada, y no creo que sea de las tontas que tiene exceso de confianza, rayos, en estos momentos me serviría de mucho el apoyo de alguien como Reishia que es experta en leer la estrategia del enemigo que ataca con el cerebro en vez de solo con poder" * Dice Ellis seria y algo molesta con sudor en su frente.

– ¡Joh! Veo que te comen las ansias por saber que planeo para vencerte, pues entonces prosigamos * Dice sonriendo Nami girando de nuevo su arma del clima.

– ¡A ver cómo te proteges de esto, TORNADO TEMPO! * Grita Nami el nombre de su técnica y extrañamente dobla su vara logrando formar una T, y con un fogonazo de cada extremo salen dos palomas de reloj de cuco los cuales se dirigen hacia Ellis quien se ve extrañada por esto.

– ¡¿Pero que son estas cosas?! * Dice extrañada y sorprendida Ellis poniéndose en alerta, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que las palomas empiezan a atraparla con unas cuerdas azules que tenían pegadas en sus cuerpos.

– ¡No puede ser, me atrapó! * Dice Ellis en alerta al ver como las cuerdas le enredaban más y más hasta finalmente atraparla completamente.

– ¡Jajajaja, es ahora cuando recibes el verdadero efecto del Tornado Tempo! * Grita Nami sonriendo victoriosamente con burla y entonces la T que formaba su arma comienza a girar rápidamente al mismo tiempo que Ellis.

– ¡Oh no! * Dice Ellis molesta sin poder hacer nada y en eso debido a la fuerza de todo ese impulso giratorio termina siendo lanzada con gran fuerza chocando fuertemente con un árbol mientras giraba destrozándolo de espaldas.

– ¡Buagh! * Dice Ellis escupiendo saliva con dolor al chocar con el árbol para luego caer al suelo de cara mientras Nami miraba sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=HdrfvBZx1CY** **}**

–Fuiste muy tonta al creer que por mis palabras no tenía un mejor ataque de viento, en verdad eres crédula * Dice Nami sonriendo con burla, pero luego puso un rostro serio al ver a Ellis levantarse adolorida mientras tose un poco.

–"Es persistente, ya me habían dicho que los de su linaje son fuertes y no tan fáciles de vencer" * Dice Nami con seriedad en su mente mientras que Ellis se pone de pie adolorida sosteniendo su waffe Ray Hank teniendo algo de sangre en el lado izquierdo de su cara limpiándosela con el su mano izquierda, mientras que con su derecha sostiene su lanza.

–Veo que tienes gran resistencia, pero también puede que al ser un ataque de viento, y como es tu elemento pudiste evitar serios daños * Dice Nami analíticamente sonriendo maliciosamente.

–Tú misma lo dijiste, en ataques de viento no podrás vencerme y además, después de lo que entrené para esta competencia no perderé tan fácilmente * Dice Ellis tronándose el cuello y su espalda, aunque su hombro izquierdo quedó algo entumecido.

–Ya veo, jugar contigo no servirá, entonces creo que es el momento de que me prepare para ir enserio * Dice Nami ahora con un rostro serio y desafiante.

– ¿Con que enserio? Te mostraré que puedo vencerte aunque luches enserio * Dice con seriedad y determinación Ellis apuntando su lanza hacia Nami al mismo tiempo que esta apunta su Sorcery Clima Tact hacia Ellis con ambas mirándose con rivalidad preparándose para iniciar la verdadera batalla.

* * *

 **/Con Claire vs Milk/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=sSMFp3uxPSU** **}**

Claire y Milk se miran con gran rivalidad, tal vez de todos los combates entre mujeres aquí es donde aparentemente las cosas están más a nivel personal.

Finalmente Claire lanza un latigazo llameante hacia Milk quien esquiva ágilmente el golpe haciéndose a un lado para sorpresa de Claire.

– ¡No vas a escapar! * Dice Claire con molestia lanzando varios golpes de latigazos llameantes hacia Milk, pero esta no estaba escapando como insinuó la bella pelirroja, sino que velozmente mientras esquivaba se estaba acercando a ella lo cual puso en alerta a Claire quien vio a través de su táctica.

– ¡FIRE WALL! * Grita Claire creando un muro de fuego para bloquear el camino de Milk.

–"Eso la frenará por ahora" * Dice Claire seria, pero de repente a través del muro un rayo de color esmeralda se dirigió hacia ella quien golpeando con su látigo el suelo, logró esquivar por poco dicho rayo que perforó el suelo.

– ¡¿Qué fue eso?! * Se pregunta en pleno aire Claire, sin embargo para su shock en frente suyo apareció Milk quien se dirigía hacia ella con una patada con la planta del pie derecho lo cual logra hacer.

– ¡Ugh! * Dice con dolor Claire al recibir la patada en toda la cara cayendo adolorida tomándose su rostro mientras Milk aterriza elegantemente en el suelo.

–"¡Bugh, maldita, eso me dolió!" * Dice Claire adolorida y molesta en su mente ya que hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no le golpeaba tan directamente en el rostro (no hay piedad en una pelea de lolis waifus XD)

Claire se levantaba adolorida del rostro dejándole esa patada un moretón en su mejilla derecha.

–Lamento tener que lastimar tu bello rostro con el que intentas enamorar a Goku, pero esto es una pelea donde no puedo contenerme * Dice seriamente Milk.

– ¡Sigues con eso, ya te dije que nuestro relacionamiento es de amo/esclavo! * Dice Claire molesta mientras le sangra levemente su mejilla lastimada.

–Tu terquedad es triste, si fuera solo eso no te alterarías tanto con la idea de que Goku sea mi esposo, pero ni siquiera puedes disimular * Dice Milk calmadamente.

– ¡No confío en alguien como tú que quería forzarlo a casarse! * Dice molesta Claire.

–Eso ya está aclarado, fue un malentendido, el problema es que quieres usar eso para tapar tus acciones cobardes * Dice Milk seriamente y esto molestó de sobremanera a Claire que apretó los dientes.

–Con todo respeto, pero alguien como tú no merece a Goku * Dice seria y calmada Milk molestando más a Claire.

– ¡Ya cállate, tú eres nadie para decirme eso, conocí a Goku, tenemos un fuerte vínculo que nadie romperá, ni siquiera una falsa prometida como tú! * Dice molesta en voz alta Claire.

–Ya veo, vamos progresando ya que al menos admitiste eso, lo que demuestra mi punto de que no es una relación amo/esclavo como quisiste hacer creer, sin embargo ¿Estás segura de que nada romperá ese vínculo? Porque tus ojos me demuestran ciertas dudas * Dice Milk con una mirada sorprendiendo a Claire con esta declaración.

– ¿Dudas? * Dice Claire molesta y nerviosa recordando el rostro de su hermana además del hecho de que Goku tiene información sobre ella que está forzado a no decirle y que esa Ren Ashbell sabe al respecto.

–Tu rostro no miente, eso significa que cierto asunto puede romper ese vínculo que dices tener con Goku * Dice Milk seria.

–Te estás metiendo en un asunto que te recomiendo no lo hagas, porque empiezas a cabrearme * Dice Claire molesta y con frialdad rodeándose de intensas llamas.

–Creo que hemos hablado demasiado, es hora de proseguir * Dice Milk seria poniéndose en guardia.

En eso Claire empieza a lanzar golpes de latigazos que Milk esquivaba ágilmente usando su mano izquierda para sostener el mango de su látigo.

– ¡Veamos si puedes esquivar si lo hago así! * Dice Claire en voz alta y desafiante, y ahora su flametounge se mueve hacia distintas direcciones como una serpiente lo cual desorienta a Milk al no poder predecir hacia donde vendrá el golpe y finalmente la punta del látigo llameante logra impactarla en el abdomen.

– ¡Agh! * Dice con dolor Milk escupiendo saliva cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

– ¡Te tengo! * Dice sonriendo victoriosa Claire dirigiendo su látigo hacia Milk con intención de atraparla con él, sin embargo Milk adolorida gira rápidamente para inmediatamente disparar de la piedra de su casco una especie de rayo láser que Claire esquiva por los pelos, e inmediatamente Milk procede a lanzarle la hoja desprendible de su cabeza con sus dos manos dirigiéndose dicha cuchilla boomerang hacia Claire quien se pone seria rodeando de llamas su mano derecha.

– ¡¿Con que tenías un truco preparado eh?! ¡No te lo permitiré! ¡HELL BLAZE! * Grita Claire el nombre de su técnica que es una de las más fuertes que posee lanzando de su mano derecha una poderosa llamarada proyectil que al impactar la hoja cortante del casco de Milk, para sorpresa de esta la destroza haciéndola pedazos.

– ¡No puede ser, destrozó la hoja cortante de mi casco! * Dice Milk con sorpresa.

– ¡El poder explosivo del Hell Blaze puede destruir duras rocas, aunque tu hoja tenga un buen filo, es el resto en sí que es vulnerable a ser destruido! * Dice Claire en voz alta sonriendo y en eso Milk apretó los dientes empezando a disparar de su casco su laser esmeralda que Claire esquivaba con precisión demostrando que se volvió más agil para esquivar ataques para molestia de Milk y en eso la misma golpea el suelo preparando una técnica al llenar dicho suelo de llamas.

– ¡HELL HOUNDS! * Grita Claire el nombre de su técnica y en eso sus llamas se convierten en dos sabuesos de caza llameantes que se dirigen hacia Milk.

– ¡No funcionará! * Grita Milk molesta disparando con sus rayos esmeraldas hacia los canes de fuego que iban a atacarla destruyéndolo, sin embargo esos resultaron ser solo distracción, ya que el látigo llameante de Claire se dirigía a golpearla para su sorpresa, y finalmente la punta del látigo impacta su casco destrozándolo completamente pudiéndose ver mejor su bello cabello negro largo al mismo tiempo que ella tiene un rostro de sorpresa.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=sSMFp3uxPSU** **}**

– ¡No puedo creerlo, destrozaste por completo todo mi casco arma! * Dice Milk sorprendida ahora ya no teniendo nada que le cubra la cabeza.

– ¡Hmph! Eso que portabas en la cabeza ni siquiera era un verdadero waffe, solo era un arma común y corriente * Dice Claire con cierta burla, pero Milk al escuchar esas palabras amplió los ojos para luego ocultarlo entre sus cabellos apretando sus puños ante ese comentario.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=8xnSAw91oMw** **}**

–Ese casco al que llamas arma común y corriente me lo regaló mi padre cuando era pequeña para que pudiera defenderme, ya que antes yo era una niña débil y llorona que no sabía defenderse, era el primer obsequio que me dio mi padre, sin embargo sabía que tarde o temprano podía destruirse en batalla, y no te culpo por ello * Dice Milk fríamente con enfado apretando ambos puños y también sus dientes, esto intimidaba a Claire.

– ¡Pero es tu comentario arrogante y despectivo por el que te culpo, juro que me las pagarás! * Dice Milk molesta y enfadada.

– ¿Ah sí, que puedes hacer sin tu arma? * Pregunta Claire seria y molesta con algo de exceso de confianza, pero Milk finalmente la mira con enfado abriendo los ojos apretando los dientes.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer me preguntas? ¡No necesito un arma como tú, porque mi cuerpo es mi arma! * Dice Milk enfadada en voz alta poniéndose en guardia teniendo su pierna derecha extendida y la izquierda doblada, poniendo su mano derecha a la altura del abdomen boca para abajo, y la izquierda de la misma forma, pero a la altura de la cabeza mirando con el ceño fruncido, era una clara pose de pelea de las artes marciales, Claire se sorprendió ante esto.

–"¿Es enserio, ella peleara cuerpo a cuerpo, es como Goku?" * Dice Claire sorprendida e incrédula también poniéndose en guardia con su waffe sosteniendo el mango de su látigo con su mano izquierda y el resto del mismo con su mano derecha rodeándose de un aura llameante, ambas se miran con seria hostilidad y rivalidad que incluso puede que sea personal ¿Quién ganará, será Claire, o será Milk?

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=8xnSAw91oMw** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Goku vs Misuno/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=WAL_Wz-e8Io &list=PLKIL1NT9H25PbmieZGGMlkpGXrEkhfa0p&index=4** **}**

Misuno estaba sonriendo ebria teniendo una postura poco ortodoxa para pelear donde su mano izquierda está en su cabeza rascándosela y su mano derecha la tenía hacia abajo, sus piernas por su parte no podían quedarse quietas debido a su estado de embriaguez, moviéndose ambas de forma torpe para confusión de Goku.

–"¿Pero qué le pasa? Esa postura de pelea es rara, pero por alguna razón me resulta familiar" * Dice Goku confundido en su mente.

–Son Goku, francamente desde que escuché de ti y tus hazañas, tanto que lograste por aquí como de la boca de Milk, ansiaba poder pelear contigo, en especial porque tu especialidad es igual a la mía, el cuerpo a cuerpo, taijutsu, o como quieras darle nombre a este estilo de puños y patadas de artes marciales * Dice Misuno sonriendo ebria.

– ¿Ah sí? Pues eso me agrada, porque me da a entender que eres fuerte, sobre todo porque aseguraste ser más fuerte que Luminaris * Dice Goku sonriendo emocionado.

– ¡Claro que soy fuerte, más fuerte que cualquiera de los que participó en aquel Blade Dance de hace 3 años, con excepción de Ren Ashbell claro está, veras, a diferencia de varios aquí, yo no respeto fácilmente a cualquiera, en aquel Blade Dance solo Ren Ashbell era alguien que me hacía hervir la sangre, estoy segura de que ninguna otra me hubiera vencido si ella no participara, ya que ninguna de esas finas arrogantes hubiera podido con mi estilo de pelea! *Dice Misuno quejándose cómicamente mientras tambalea ebria.

– ¡Pues muéstrame ese estilo, estoy esperando! * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante manteniéndose en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=WAL_Wz-e8Io &list=PLKIL1NT9H25PbmieZGGMlkpGXrEkhfa0p&index=4** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=SNCjBybHDQo** **}**

– ¡Te mostraré! ¡Oooooiiiiiaaaa! * Grita Misuno ebria y de repente empieza a moverse de forma extraña aparentemente torpe, pero a gran velocidad alrededor de Goku quien se sorprende por esa velocidad.

–"Es veloz a pesar de moverse así" * Dice Goku sorprendido y serio, pero Misuno se movía cada vez de forma impredecible incluso pareciendo como si hubieran más de uno comparándose con el Zansoken, aunque no generando exactamente el mismo efecto ya que poco después las imágenes residuales van desapareciendo por si solas, Misuno se movía cada vez de forma más rápida y extraña hasta que finalmente apareció con la postura de un simio al costado derecho de Goku.

–"Ya te atrapé" * Dice Misuno en su mente sonriendo maliciosamente girando su cuerpo dándole una patada giratorio a Goku con su pie izquierdo justo en el costado izquierdo de la cara.

– ¡Ugh! * Dice Goku adolorido y en eso Misuno se acerca a Goku.

– ¡Ora ora ora ora ora! * Grita con voz de guerra y sonriendo desafiante Misuno golpeando con ambos puños varias veces el abdomen, pecho y cara de Goku hasta darle un codazo en la frente mandándolo a volar estrellándose con unas rocas.

Misuno se queda mirando con una sonrisa.

–"¡Ufufufufu, Son Goku, lamento decirte que aunque seas un genio del combate como Ren Ashbell, no tienes su cerebro ni ojo agudo para leer estos movimientos!" * Dice sonriendo triunfante en su mente Misuno y en eso Goku se levantó de golpe pegando un grito y mandando a volar las rocas sorprendiendo a Misuno.

– ¡Oh, te levantaste rápido! * Dice sorprendida cómicamente Misuno, pero luego sonrío calmadamente.

–Era broma, sabía que con ese ataque no sería suficiente para vencerte, claramente debo golpearte varias veces para hacerte caer * Dice Misuno sonriendo desafiante.

–Ayayayayyy ¡Eso dolió, golpeas duro y te mueves muy extraño! * Dice Goku apretando los dientes molesto cómicamente.

– ¿Sabes cuál es el problema Son Goku? Te miraste muy alto demasiado pronto poniéndote como rivales a Leonora Lancaster y a la actual Ren Ashbell * Dice ahora seriamente Misuno.

– ¿Qué tratas de decir? * Dice serio y algo molesto Goku.

– ¡Estoy diciendo que con tu nivel actual no eres rival para ninguna de las dos, en este momento no las puedes alcanzar! * Dice seria en voz alta Misuno sorprendiendo a Goku por su comentario imaginándose a Leonora y a Rubia, mostrándole la espalda mientras él no las puede alcanzar.

– ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, dices que a pesar de todo lo que entrené que no solo no puedo vencerlas, sino que ni siquiera estoy a su nivel?! * Dice Goku molesto en voz alta.

–Así es, y te lo digo, porque ese ataque que te lance, no hubiera tocado un pelo a esas dos, ellas hubieran detenido ese ataque, e incluso me hubieran golpeado, de hecho es poco probable que yo me animara a atacarlas así a ellas como lo hice contigo * Dice con una sonrisa burlona Misuno y esto molesta a Goku ya que aparentemente no es tan amable como creía.

– ¡Nuestra pelea acaba de empezar, no puedes asegurarlo! * Dice Goku molesto en voz alta.

– ¡¿A no?! Entonces es tu turno, descifra mi movimiento en ese tiempo viniendo a atacarme con tus golpes * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Misuno volviendo a su postura extraña de pelea.

– ¡Claro que lo haré! * Dice Goku molesto volviendo a su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga.

–"Mis palabras le han afectado su tranquilidad, y con la furia no se puede vencer al Yotta Saru no Ken" * Dice seriamente en su mente Misuno.

En eso Goku se lanza a atacarla con rápidos puñetazos, sin embargo para su sorpresa con sus movimientos extraños para frustración del pequeño guerrero.

– ¡Rayos! * Dice Goku molesto al fallar sus golpes para que luego Misuno dirija un puñetazo izquierdo hacia Goku, pero para su sorpresa este en una demostración de agilidad lo esquiva apoyando ambas manos en el piso colocándose de cabeza y además de eso ahora en esa posición intentaba darle a Misuno una patada derecha con la plantilla del pie.

–"Ya te tengo" * Decía Goku serio en su mente, sin embargo para su shock Misuno poniendo su mano derecha en la posición de un simio rascándose la cabeza, bloquea la patada con su codo y Goku reconoció esa postura.

–"¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo detuvo y esa postura la conozco!" * Dice Goku sorprendido usando sus manos para impulsarse y caer de pie levemente alejado de Misuno quien lo mira sonriendo.

– ¡Esa postura la reconozco, es el estilo que yo usé hace años contra Jackie Chun en el Tenkaichi Budokai, el estilo del Mono! * Dice Goku sorprendido ante lo que Misuno sonríe.

–Te equivocas, conozco el estilo del mono que usaste en ese torneo, así como el Sui Ken(Puño Borracho) de Jackie Chun, vi ese torneo porque estuve entre el público * Dice sonriendo Misuno.

– ¡¿También estuviste allí?! ¡¿Pero cómo puedes usar el estilo del mono y el Sui-Ken al mismo tiempo?! * Dice Goku sorprendido.

–Es simple, porque el estilo que uso es una mezcla de ambos y claramente mejor, es el estilo Yotta Saru no Ken(Puño del Mono Ebrio) y me la enseñó un antiguo competidor del Tenkaichi Budokai y que llegó a luchar contra tu maestro Mutten Roshi o Kame Sen'nin, estoy hablando de mi abuelo, el gran Seichiro Nasawa * Dice seriamente Misuno.

– ¡¿Qué, eres nieta de un antiguo oponente de mi maestro?! * Dice más sorprendido Goku.

–Así es, mi abuelo luchó hace muchas décadas contra tu maestro en el torneo, fue de los oponente más fuerte que tuvo en ese torneo el conocido como el Dios de las Artes Marciales * Dice sonriendo con orgullo Misuno.

–Ya veo, y ¿es de él quien aprendiste ese estilo? * Preguntó Goku sorprendido.

–Sí, la verdad una de las razones por las que empecé a beber joven, era porque deseaba ser tan fuerte como él, y la otra es porque simplemente el alcohol me atrajo * Dice sonriendo cómicamente Misuno ebria, pero luego se puso seria.

–El estilo del Yotta Saru no Ken fue el último regalo que me dejó antes de partir de este mundo, y desde entonces he trabajado para hacerme fuerte con él, al mismo tiempo que soy la princesa de nuestra nación, aunque yo no pude nunca dominar el Ki, pero gracias a que hice un contrato con mi actual espíritu, pude obtener un waffe en forma de botella de Ron, que al beberla saca mi potencial escondido gracias a la magia espiritual que aprendí * Dice seriamente Misuno.

–En síntesis uso magia espiritual como fuente de poder para poder utilizar este estilo exitosamente, es con el que luché hace tres años en el Blade Dance, y es con el que lo hago ahora contra ti Son Goku * Dice sonriendo desafiante Misuno volviendo a su postura de combate.

–Ya veo, eres fuerte, usar el estilo del mono no serviría para nada, pero tengo otro método para vencerte * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante volviendo a su pose al estilo tortuga.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=SNCjBybHDQo** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=3WvW8-31SkQ** **}**

– ¡Hoh! ¿Así que aseguras que ganarás? Interesante ¡Veamos si no son fanfarronadas! * Dice sonriendo desafiante Misuno empezando de vuelta con sus extraños movimientos de un lado a otro y cuando iba a golpear a Goku con su puño izquierdo, este para su sorpresa lo bloquea con su antebrazo derecho.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dice sorprendida Misuno alejándose inmediatamente de Goku para evitar su contraataque.

–Pudiste detener mi puño * Dice seria y sorprendida Misuno.

–Sí, fue por tu olor a eso que llaman alcohol, es más fuerte cuando te acercas * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante.

–Entiendo, pero si crees que con eso vas a vencerme estás muy equivocado, eso no te ayudará a acertarme con tus golpes * Dice sonriendo desafiante Misuno.

–Tienes razón, pero nunca dije que ese era el método por el que te vencería, ¡Ahora te lo demostraré! * Dice sonriendo desafiante Goku corriendo a atacar a Misuno quien se pone seria esquivando de nuevo los golpes del pequeño guerrero con sus movimientos del Mono Ebrio, sin embargo Goku a medida que golpeaba la observaba cada vez mejor y sus golpes daban cada vez menos espacios para esquivarlos lo que empezaba a preocupar a Misuno.

–"¡Oh no! Sus golpes están cada vez más cerca de llegar a mí, está leyendo mis movimientos a pesar de hacerlos lo más impredecible que puedo ¿Es eso posible? Así fue como Ren Ashbell me derrotó hace tres años, y también fue así que Kame Sen´nin venció a mi abuelo * Dice preocupada Misuno mientras con dificultad esquivaba, y finalmente Goku estaba a punto de asestarle un puñetazo derecho al mentón, pero esta usó un truco extraño, abrió ampliamente la boca sacando su aliento al alcohol que invadió el olfato desarrollado de Goku quien detuvo su puñetazo por el olor fuerte tapándose la nariz.

–¡Qué mal olor! * Grita Goku de forma cómica y a Misuno le brilló su ojo derecho empezando a darle varios puñetazos en la cara para finalmente darle un rodillazo derecho en la frente haciéndolo caer de espaldas, esto fue una clara maña de Misuno en la pelea, pero que fue efectiva.

– ¡Tramposa, usaste tu mal aliento para detenerme! * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente en el suelo.

– ¡Jajajaja! ¡Todo se vale, ni en el Tenkaichi Budokai eso no sería considerado ilegal, es una táctica válida, y lo hice gracias a que tú mismo revelaste el olfato desarrollado que posees, a veces tu propio don puede ser tu debilidad tonto! * Dice burlonamente Misuno mientras Goku se levanta algo adolorido y molesto cómicamente.

–Pero debo admitir que esta vez estuviste muy cerca, si no hubiera hecho eso, posiblemente estaría al borde de la derrota, así perdí de hecho contra Ren Ashbell * Dice seria Misuno.

–No importa, ese truco no te servirá dos veces, cuando recibas mis golpes vas a perder * Dice Goku de vuelta en su pose al estilo tortuga.

–"Pobre Goku, él piensa que voy a jugar a su manera, haré lo que sea por ganar" * Dice Misuno en su mente sonriendo maliciosamente, al parecer Misuno no es tan caballerosa como aparenta.

De vuelta Goku se lanza a intentar darle varios puñetazos a Misuno y nuevamente estaba cerca de acertarle, y de vuelta Misuno intenta usar su aliento, pero Goku se tapa su nariz con su mano izquierda, en eso Misuno intenta darle un punta pie derecho en los bajos a Goku, sin embargo este para su sorpresa lo detiene con su propia rodilla izquierda.

–"¡No puede ser, se anticipó de nuevo!" * Dice en shock en su mente Misuno a lo que Goku de vuelta empezaba a lanzar varios puñetazos que Misuno esquivaba con cada vez más dificultad hasta que finalmente Goku le acierta un puñetazo derecho en toda la cara.

– ¡Bugh!* Dice adolorida Misuno cayendo de espaldas fuertemente al suelo.

– ¡Lo logré, finalmente logré golpearla! * Dice Goku alegre quien logró darle un fuerte golpe a Misuno, tanto que la dejó muy adolorida con sangre en su labios.

–"Que fuerte golpe me dio, no creo poder seguir peleando como hasta ahora" * Dice Misuno intentando ponerse de pie, pero no podía tan fácilmente, tambaleaba por el daño del golpe.

–E-Es increíble que uno solo de tus golpes sea más dañino que todos los que te di * Dice Misuno sonriendo irónicamente mientras caminaba dificultosamente.

–La verdad no te di un simple golpe, lo hice sin contenerme y puse mucha fuerza en ese puñetazo, ya que golpearte era muy difícil, quizás no usé todo mi poder, pero tampoco quise correr el riesgo de contenerme demasiado * Dice Goku sonriendo a lo que Misuno sonríe resignada.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=3WvW8-31SkQ** **}**

–Ya veo, entonces no tenía caso, y eso solo afianza la decisión que acabo de tomar * Dice Misuno sonriendo resignada.

– ¿Mm, que decisión? * Pregunta Goku.

–Me rindo, te entregaré mi Magic Stone * Dice Misuno sonriendo alegre sorprendiendo a Goku.

– ¡¿Qué, te rindes, no será otra trampa tuya?! * Pregunta Goku sorprendido y dudoso negando con la cabeza Misuno.

–No, definitivamente me hice más fuerte que hace tres años, pero no te llego ni a los talones, mis golpes no lograron ningún daño significativo, y tú de uno solo me causaste tanto daño que apenas puedo ponerme de pie, si peleo en estas condiciones tarde o temprano me darás otro golpe con el que perderé el conocimiento, ya no estoy como cuando empecé el combate, además luchar enserio desde el principio agota bastante, peor aún si peleo contra alguien más fuerte que yo, fue así que Ren Ashbell también tomó ventaja, y aquí pasa lo mismo, no quiero ser noqueada si puedo evitarlo, por eso me rindo* Dice Misuno sonriendo lo que sorprende más a Goku sacándose su Magic Stone y entregándoselo a Goku lanzándoselo y este lo atrapa.

– ¿Pero y tus compañeras? * Pregunta incrédulo Goku.

–Deja que peleen, si sobreviven los de mi equipo, pues las reglas le permiten seguir, pero si ganan las del tuyo, pues bien por ellas, pero te recomiendo que si quieres que las de tu equipo se vuelvan fuertes, no intervengas a ayudarlas * Dice Misuno seriamente.

–No te preocupes, no iba a hacerlo, estas son sus peleas y también quiero que se hagan fuertes, solo las ayudaré si realmente es necesario, yo tampoco quiero que dependan de mi teniendo en cuenta que ellas también son fuertes * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Entiendo, sin embargo te agradezco por esta pelea, realmente no terminé decepcionada para nada, pero no retiro del todo lo que dije, con este nivel no podrás contra Leonora o esta Ren Ashebll que apareció, pero si tienes algún haz bajo tu manga que te ayude, quizás tengas esperanzas, después de todo yo aún no he visto lo mejor de ti, y espero verlo ahora entre los espectadores * Dice sonriendo Misuno.

–Como recompensa si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda, no dudaré en brindártela ya sea a ti o a tus compañeras * Dice Misuno empezando a brillar su cuerpo y a desaparecer lo que indicaba su eliminación y que se marchaba del campo de batalla.

– ¡Gracias Misuno, eres un poco tramposa, pero eres buena persona! ¡Adiós!* Dice Goku sonriendo despidiéndose de Misuno quien también se despide desapareciendo para tele transportarse de vuelta al punto de partida siendo una de las primeras eliminadas a lo que Goku miró la palma de su mano izquierda donde tenía la Magic Stone que le entregó Misuno la cual era una hermosa piedra pequeña que este guarda en su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón.

–Espero que a las chicas también les vaya bien * Dice Goku sonriendo, pero de repente puso una expresión seria debido a que su olfato le indicaba a alguien familiar.

–Ella está aquí, pero ¿Dónde?... ¡Arriba! * Dice Goku mirando en la cima de un gran árbol y allí se encontraban dos personas algo más altas que Goku, y este reconocía perfectamente a una de ellas.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=_6dXdLHj-E0** **}**

– ¡Restia! * Dice Goku sorprendido, y efectivamente era Restia quien estaba sonriendo maliciosamente acompañado de alguien más, la misma persona encapuchada que estuvo observando a Goku en la fiesta del baile con interés.

– ¡Ufufufu! ¡Vaya, vaya, al fin te diste cuenta! *Dice con una sonrisa pícara Restia.

–"Estaba tan concentrado en vencer a Misuno que no pude sentirla, tampoco la olí por el olor a alcohol de Misuno, pero ahora que se fue si pude olerla, eso quiere decir que ella estuvo aquí desde hace tiempo observando" * Dice Goku serio en su mente.

– ¿Desde qué momento estabas allí? * Dice Goku serio.

–Poco después de que todas las demás se alejaran a pelear en otros lugares, pude ver esta breve, pero entretenida pelea tuya * Dice Restia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Ya veo, y apuesto a que has venido por nuestra revancha * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante.

–No exactamente, verás esta vez yo no seré tu oponente de la manera que piensas, lo será esta persona que está a mi lado * Dice Restia sonriendo maliciosa indicando con la cabeza a quien estaba a su lado izquierdo y esto intrigó a Goku ya que vio a la figura encapuchada.

– ¿Y quién es? * Pregunta Goku intrigado y curioso mientras esa misteriosa persona lo mira fijamente viéndose sus ojos negros y grandes pero brillantes, al parecer es el nuevo oponente de Goku ahora sea quien sea.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=_6dXdLHj-E0** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Fianna vs Yóu-lín/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=GZOYW_PbDiE** **}**

Con las raíces de los árboles que servían como enredaderas tanto Fianna como Georgios estaban prisioneros sin poder moverse siendo fuertemente apretados.

– ¡Parece ser que puedes aguantar bastante bien ser presionada por esas raíces, pero veamos si aguantas esto! * Grita con una sonrisa maliciosa Yóu-lín corriendo hacia Fianna y al llegar empieza a darle varios puñetazos y patadas provocándole varias heridas.

– ¡Jajajajaja Soy buena golpeando porque en el pasado pertenecí a una escuela de artes marciales, así que mis golpes son dañinos tonta! * Dice sonriendo con malicia Yóu-lín mientras golpea a Fianna, provocando un gruñido de molestia en Georgios, y luego de darle un último puñetazo Fianna quedó con heridas en la boca y cara.

– ¡Vaya, sí que tienes aguante para no perder la conciencia con esos golpes, a pesar ser una princesa! * Dice con leve molestia Yóu-lín, pero a la vez intrigada, para luego sonreír con malicia.

–Es una lástima que tu bello rostro esté con esas heridas Reina Perdida * Dice sonriendo con burla Yóu-lín.

–Realmente hablas mucho sin saber nada, tus débiles golpes son nada en comparación a las cosas que tuve que pasar, además apuesto a que por esa debilidad es que te habrán expulsado de esa escuela de artes marciales y recurres a magias oscuras parecidas a la de las brujerías, a diferencia de Goku, alguien como tú ni siquiera puede llamarse peleadora * Dice Fianna con una sonrisa desafiante a pesar de sus heridas, pero sus palabras molestaron bastante a Yóu-lín ya que efectivamente eso fue lo que le pasó al ser expulsada por su maestro de forma humillante.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de lo que lo que no sabes sobre mí de esa forma?! ¡No te lo perdonaré! * Grita furiosa Yóu-lín haciendo que las raíces le aprieten el cuello a Fianna ahora asfixiándola, sin embargo sin que Yóu-lín se diera cuenta todo este tiempo Fianna estaba concentrando magia espiritual en su interior para luego gritar fuertemente.

– ¡DISPERSION! * Grita Fianna y de su cuerpo una energía circular azul que la cubre por completo aparece y al estallar todas las raíces que la aprisionaban a ella y a Georgios fueron destruidas dejando en shock.

– ¡¿Cómo es eso posible que te liberaras junto a tu espíritu?! * Dice sorprendida y en shock Yóu-lín.

–Es simple, usé una habilidad que adquirí hace poco que sirve para liberarme de hechizos de aprisionamientos, solo que consume bastante magia, pero usarlo una vez contra ti será suficiente * Dice Fianna sonriendo desafiante estando algo agotada.

– ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo volver a capturarte?! * Grita con una sonrisa confiada Yóu-lín influenciando de vuelta a los árboles para que los arrapen, sin embargo Georgios se anticipó cortando con su gran espada a todos los árboles que estaban controlados por los talismanes destruyéndolos para mayor susto de Yóu-lín.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice en shock y con miedo Yóu-lín.

–Georgios es un espíritu de luz, por lo que destruir el poder de esos talismanes oscuros una vez que puede moverse no representa nada para él, estás perdida * Dice seria Fianna.

– ¡Cállate, si mi magia no funciona entonces usaré mi fuerza! * Grita frustrada Yóu-lín corriendo hacia Georgios lanzándole una patada voladora, pero este lo detiene sin dificultad con su escudo y luego la golpea fuertemente con la hoja de su espada en las costillas mandandola a volar hacia arriba.

– ¡Buagh! * Dice escupiendo sangre Yóu-lín cayendo fuertemente de espaldas contra el suelo, Yóu-lín estaba sin poder levantarse y vencida.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=GZOYW_PbDiE** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=mum0NEucJ2I &list=PLKIL1NT9H25PbmieZGGMlkpGXrEkhfa0p&index=58** **}**

–Por cierto, al ser tú una elementalista del tipo oscuridad, pero no muy fuerte, recibes mayor daño de un espíritu de la luz, debiste investigar más sobre mí en vez de solo guiarte de los rumores, diste por hecho que yo era la más fácil de vencer, pero de las 4 soy a quien menos posibilidades tenías de vencer * Dice seriamente Fianna mirando a una Yóu-lín vencida y frustrada en el suelo quitándole de su pecho su Magic Stone.

–Tienes razón, fui una tonta, acepto mi derrota * Dice triste Yóu-lín.

–Pero no creas que por eso te respeto o algo así, solo me venciste por tener esa ventaja elemental, pero no podrás contra otros oponentes con los que no tengas esa ventaja * Dice sonriendo con leve malicia Yóu-lín.

–Entrené duro para que eso no sea así, y haré todo lo posible para que de hecho no sea de esa forma * Dice seria Fianna.

–Qué más da, pero ya que me derrotaste te daré una recompensa, información que quizás le interese a tu capitán * Dice sonriendo con leve malicia Yóu-lin intrigando a Fianna.

– ¿A Goku? * Pregunta seria y sorprendida Fianna.

–Sí, antes que nada, lo que dijiste era verdad, fui expulsada de una escuela de Artes Marciales por ser muy débil, de hecho no fui la única, el maestro allí era muy exigente y hacía ciertos periodos de prueba para aprobarte o no como estudiante por lo que solo eres un alumno temporal en ese tiempo, y si resultas muy inútil para ellos eres expulsado, hasta ahora sé que solo dos jóvenes prometedores fueron aceptados mientras yo fui parte del montón que fue rechazado * Dice seriamente Yóu-lín.

–Ya veo, lo siento por ti ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con Goku? * Pregunta con seriedad Fianna.

–No necesito tu lástima, y respecto a lo último, pues ese maestro se llama Tsuru Sen'nin y es un ex amigo y archirival del maestro de tu capitán Goku, me refiero a Kame Sen'nin también conocido como Mutten Roshi o Maestro Roshi * Dice seriamente Yóu-lin lo que dejó con la boca abierta a Fianna.

–Ese maestro ¡¿Rival del maestro de Goku y ex amigo?! * Dice muy sorprendida Fianna.

–Sí, en el tiempo que estuve en su escuela me enteré de que ellos eran rivales, y cuando me uní a este equipo con la señorita Milk me enteré por ella que Goku era discípulo de Kame Sen'nin, y por cierto el nombre de esa escuela es 'Escuela de la Grulla' mientras que la de Goku es 'Escuela de la Tortuga' por lo que son escuelas rivales. * Dice seriamente Yóu-lín lo que intrigó más a Fianna.

–Y según escuché este Tenkaichi Budokai que viene que será el siguiente año, esos dos jóvenes prospectos aceptados cuyos nombres son Chaoz y Ten Shin Han, participarán para intentar ganar el torneo debido a que los de la escuela Tortuga lograron muy buenas posiciones en el torneo pasado, por lo que los de la Grulla no van a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, así que dile a Goku que tenga en cuenta eso * Dice sonriendo con leve malicia Yóu-lín para finalmente tele transportarse al pasar un minuto sin su Magic Stone.

–Ya veo, después del Blade Dance, Goku tendrá otro importante desafío, debo revelarle todo esto * Dice Fianna seriamente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=mum0NEucJ2I &list=PLKIL1NT9H25PbmieZGGMlkpGXrEkhfa0p&index=58** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Rinslet** **vs Sango/**

El gran boomerang Hiraikotsu estaba a punto de impactar a Rinslet quien estaba en el suelo, pero esta preparó una técnica.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=GYromYWuscg &list=PLCVKo1fDUNGxA5KtjgGqrPpvtTpb7TsG9&index=10** **}**

– ¡ICE WALL! * Grita Rinslet el nombre de su técnica defensiva creando un muro de hielo que sin embargo es destrozado por el boomerang llameante grande, pero eso le da tiempo a Rinslet para esquivar por poco al Hiraikotsu lanzándose hacia el costado izquierdo mientras el boomerang grande pasa de largo llegando a su dueña Sango quien lo atrapa de vuelta.

– ¿Con que tenías una técnica defensiva? Te salvaste por poco * Dice Sango con seriedad.

–"Es una rival dura, sin ninguna duda lo es, debo encontrar la forma de frenar a ese boomerang o seré destrozada" * Dice Rinslet adolorida por las quemaduras en el suelo.

–Pudiste evadirlo bien, pero así nunca me ganarás, ¡Recíbelo, HIRAIKOTSU! * Grita Sango lanzando su waffe boomerang grande llameante de vuelta hacia Rinslet quien prepara una técnica para intentar detenerlo.

– ¡Múltiples colmillos vayan y perforen, MULTIPLE FREEZE ARROW! * Grita Rinslet lanzando varias flechas de hielo que impactaban al Hiraikotsu, pero desgraciadamente no eran capaces de detenerla ni un poco no solo tanto por el poder del waffe como por las poderosas llamaradas que lo envolvían, Rinslet se lanza a un costado derecho para esquivarla, consiguiéndolo por poco gracias a su ataque de flechas congelante anterior, pero para su desgracia la flecha regresa de vuelta no pudiendo ahora técnica defensiva lo suficientemente efectiva por lo que solo pudo usar una técnica.

– ¡Colmillos vayan y perforen, FREEZING ARROW! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Rinslet lanzando una flecha que se convierte en decenas de espinas en forma colmillos de hielo, pero desgraciadamente ni siquiera logra frenar ni un poco al boomerang llameante o siquiera frenar su velocidad por lo que tanto las llamas como la punta de uno de los lados del boomerang Hiraikotsu logran impactar a Rinslet.

– ¡BUAAAGH! * Grita de dolor Rinslet escupiendo sangre y envuelta en llamas cae al suelo mientras el gran elemental waffe llega de vuelta a manos de Sango.

–Ríndete, no tienes oportunidad, déjame tomar tu Magic Stone y que acabe tu sufrimiento, el fuego es tu debilidad, no tienes oportunidad contra mí * Dice Sango seriamente mientras Rinslet con su magia de frío pudo apagar las llamas que la envolvían, pero tenía varias quemaduras.

–"¡Es muy fuerte, es como con esa Kagome del Santo Reino de Lugia, no puedo perder de nuevo de esa forma!" * Dice Rinslet molesta consigo en su mente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=GYromYWuscg &list=PLCVKo1fDUNGxA5KtjgGqrPpvtTpb7TsG9&index=10** **}**

De repente Rinslet recordó el entrenamiento con Natalia sobre el uso de las flechas.

* * *

 **/Flashback, Hace unos meses/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=qkA265A-Sr4** **}**

Rinslet disparaba sus flechas congelantes ya sea por separado con su Freezing Arrow o a distintos lugares al mismo tiempo con su Multiple Freeze Arrow logrando acertar varios blancos que apuntaba demostrando como mejoró su puntería.

– ¡¿Viste eso Natalia?! ¡Mi puntería ha mejorado bastante! * Dice sonriendo satisfecha Rinslet , pero al ver el rostro de Natalia nota que esta no sonríe y se mantiene seria..

– ¿Natalia? * Pregunta curiosa Rinslet.

–Mi Lady, es cierto, su puntería ha mejorado, pero usted no es solo una arquera, es una elementalista de hielo, y lo que debe buscar no solo de atacar con sutileza y precisión al enemigo sino también de a veces cuando la situación amerita, golpear de una forma mas potente al mismo y de forma concentrada * Dice Natalia con seriedad.

– ¡¿Pero cómo haré eso?! * Pregunta Rinslet sorprendida.

–Intente acertar unas 5 flechas seguidas a ese blanco(los blancos para apuntar tenían las formas de círculos de colores rojos y negros) obedeciendo Rinslet usando 5 veces seguidas su Freezing Arrow y con todos acertó el mismo blanco.

– ¿Lo hice bien? * Preguntaba sonriendo Rinslet, pero Natalia sin responder sacó su propio arco y flecha común para sorpresa de Rinslet y apuntó a otro blanco.

–Me refería a esto * Dice Natalia seria disparando a gran velocidad 5 flechas de hielo llegando una sola al blanco mientras otra se estrelló exactamente en la parte trasera de la flecha anterior y así sucesivamente se estrellaron todas las demás uniendo en cierta forma a las 5 flechas como si fueran una sola destruyendo el blanco para sorpresa de Rinslet.

–Si logra hacer esto en combinación con su magia de hielo, usted puede crear un golpe destructivo, si practica lo necesario, sé que puede lograrlo * Dice Natalia con una leve sonrisa a lo que Rinslet asiente firmemente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=qkA265A-Sr4** **}**

 **/Fin de Flashback/**

* * *

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=oBDr45WmYZk** **}**

–"Este ataque consumirá toda mi magia, no pensé que tendría que usarla ya en el primer combate, pero mi adversario es fuerte, no tengo otro remedio, así como no puedo fallar" * Dice Rinslet con determinación en su mente no pudiendo levantarse del todo, pero arrodillándose en una pierna y apuntando su arco hacia Sango.

–Ya veo, necesitas caer una última vez para rendirte, muy bien, ¡Será tú fin, ve HIRAIKOTSU! * Grita Sango lanzando de vuelta su gran boomerang llameante.

– ¡CHAIN FREEZE ARROW! * Grita Rinslet el nombre de su técnica disparando a gran velocidad 5 flechas congelantes seguidas que se dirigen hacia el Hiraikotsu de Sango unidas exactamente de la misma forma que como Natalia lo había logrado, pero estas ya se unieron en pleno aire mientras estaban por chocar contra el Hiraikotsu.

–¡Ahora formen, THE GREAT FREEZING ARROW! * Grita con todas sus fuerzas y las 5 flechas unidas al rodearse de magia elemental de hielo se transforman en una única gran flecha que a gran velocidad está por chocar contra el Hiraikotsu y para shock de Sango, con la punta de la flecha parte en dos al boomerang llameante gigante congelando sus llamas.

– ¡No puede ser! * Grita con miedo y sorpresa Sango para que finalmente la gran flecha perfore su abdomen y del impacto su Magic Stone se desprendió de ella volando y llegando cerca de Rinslet mientras por su parte Sango es enviada a volar hasta terminar clavada por un gran árbol (de forma parecida a como le pasó al personaje de Inuyasha en el anime del mismo nombre)

–L-Lo logré * Dice con leves fuerzas y muy agotada pero feliz Rinslet cayendo de espaldas al suelo no sin antes tomar la Magic Stone de Sango con su mano izquierda respirando agitadamente y adolorida por las quemaduras y heridas, Rinslet ganó una batalla extremadamente difícil.

–He perdido, es increíble que usara en el final todo lo que tenía para superar en poder a mi Hiraikotsu, lo siento Kirara, pero esta chica demostró que no era nada débil* Dice Sango triste desapareciendo su elemental waffe indicando también la derrota de su espíritu, luego de esto Sango perdió el conocimiento para posteriormente pasado un minuto tele transportarse de vuelta al lugar de donde fueron transportados aquí, Sango al igual que Misuno y Yóu-lín, ha sido eliminada.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=oBDr45WmYZk** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Ellis vs Nami/**

Ellis y Nami se miraba seriamente sosteniendo sus respectivas armas preparándose para continuar la batalla.

De repente de la punta del arma de Nami empiezan a salir varias burbujas que contienen pequeñas nubes de tormenta en su interior extrañando a Ellis ya que dichas burbujas mientras iban al cielo estallaban y las pequeñas nubes que contenían estaban uniéndose para ir formando una sola nube tormentosa negra cada vez más grande.

– ¡Se está formando una tormenta! * Dice Ellis sorprendida.

–Esa es la idea * Dice Nami sonriendo con malicia.

– ¡Tonta! ¡¿Crees que te dejaré?! * Dice Ellis en voz alta corriendo a atacarla.

– ¿Estás tan impaciente por probar el poder de esas pequeñas nubes? ¡Está bien, mientras viene el verdadero platillo puedes tener un aperitivo! * Dice en voz alta y sonriendo con malicia Nami ahora apuntando su arma hacia Ellis lanzándole las mismas burbujas con pequeñas nubes de tormentas dentro cuyo nombre es Black Ball, a lo que Ellis se detiene de golpe.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Nr7n-hYr5w0** **}**

– ¡Demasiado tarde, LION ROD! * Grita Nami el nombre de su técnica explotando las Black Ball y aquellas pequeñas nubes tormentosas se unieron en forma de cuerda, e inmediatamente para sorpresa de Ellis entra en contacto con su cuerpo causándole una descarga eléctrica dolorosa.

– ¡Argh! * Dice Ellis con dolor.

– ¡Ufufufufu, esta vez te confiaste mucho, si el viento no funciona, la electricidad sí que lo hará! ¡Eso me recuerda, THUNDER CLOUD! * Grita Nami y de la nube del cielo que se formó, un rayo amarillo cayó sobre Ellis impactándola.

– ¡Kyaaaaah! * Grita de dolor Ellis al ser electrocutada.

– ¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Qué te parece el poder del rayo?! * Dice Nami riendo con malicia mientras después de ser electrocutada Ellis cae tendida al suelo.

–"¡No puede ser, su elemental waffe no es uno de un espíritu transformado, es uno artificial como el de Dame Virrey, por eso puede usar distintos elementos o combinarlos, significa que es una oponente difícil de tratar!" * Dice Ellis molesta y adolorida en su mente.

– ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Uso este elemental waffe artificial para combinar elementos y hacer algo parecido al control del clima, pero mi especialidad son los rayos, y parece que te causan bastante daño * Dice sonriendo con malicia Nami mientras Ellis con determinación y dolor se pone de pie.

–Eso no es motivo para sentirte victoriosa * Dice Ellis seria y con determinación.

–Por supuesto, aún no usé mi mejor ataque, es con eso con el que si me sentiré victoriosa y te quitaré tu Magic Stone, al menos que lo quieras hacer tú mismo y rendirte * Dice Nami sonriendo maliciosamente de forma burlona.

–Veo que eres algo arrogante, eres buena atacando, pero veamos qué tan buena lo eres defendiéndote * Dice Ellis preparándose para atacar mientras Nami sonríe de forma pícara por lo que puede que trame algo.

–Inténtalo * Dijo Nami sonriendo con malicia, pero se escuchó como si 4 voces más parecidas a ella dijeran eso lo que sorprendió a Ellis y detrás de Nami salieron otras 4, una parecía una chibi-Nami, otra Nami más alta y delgada, otra alta ancha, y por último una levemente más baja que la Nami normal pero obesa, esto desconcertó a Ellis.

– ¡¿Qué, 4 Clones?! ¡No, imposible, deben de ser ilusiones o espejismos! * Dijo Ellis sorprendida y seria, pero la Nami normal aplaude irónicamente.

–Parece que no eres puro musculo como se rumoreaba, efectivamente no son clones y en su mayoría aquí hay espejismos * Dice Nami sonriendo maliciosamente.

–"¿Qué significa esto? Ya sean espejismos están muy mal hechos, al menos que" * Dice Ellis seria.

– ¡¿Me quieres tomar el pelo?! ¡Tú truco es muy predecible, quieres que yo piense que eres mala haciendo tus espejismos haciéndome creer que la tú que se ve normal es la verdadera, pero la realidad es que cualquiera de las otras 4 como la que se ve normal puede ser la verdadera, lo cual es lógico ya que todo allí es un espejismo! * Dice Ellis seriamente, a lo que las 5 Namis aplaudieron irónicamente.

–Sí que me sorprendes, volviste a sacar una inteligente conclusión, efectivamente todo aquí es un espejismo por lo que no necesariamente yo debo ser la real, pero no tienes en cuenta algo ¿Cómo vas a saber cuál es la real, vas a atacarnos uno por uno? * Dice Nami sonriendo con malicia y burla a lo que Ellis se pone seria preparándose para atacar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Nr7n-hYr5w0** **}**

– ¡No voy a perder el tiempo haciendo eso, me encargaré de las 5 a la vez! ¡Vientos demoníacos vayan y alboroten, EVIL WINDS! * Grita Ellis el nombre de su técnica generando de su lanza una poderosa ventisca cortante que ocasiona varias cortadas a las 5 Namis cayendo todas al suelo desvaneciéndose 4 y quedando solo la Nami gorda quién se transforma en la forma normal de Nami siendo aparentemente la verdadera.

– ¡Lo conseguí! * Dice Ellis sonriendo sintiéndose victoriosa, pero de repente una lanza de rayo amarillo parecida a la que usaba para atacar Jio Inzagi la impactó en la espalda a Ellis atravesándole el pecho.

– ¡BUAGH! * Grita Ellis escupiendo bastante sangre cayendo de cara al suelo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hyuhjwd8BI8** **}**

– ¡Ufufufufu! Es una pena, pero no adivinaste adecuadamente cual era la real * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa ni más ni menos que Nami quien de apoco fue apareciendo su cuerpo cerca de Ellis como si hubiera sido invisible, Ellis se quedaba en shock ante esto, y más cuando la que supuestamente era la verdadera Nami tendida en el suelo se desvaneció resultando ser también un espejismo y la verdadera es la que apareció atrás de ella donde la acaba de atacar.

– ¡E-Ella también era falsa! * Dice Ellis con sangre en su boca y muy adolorida.

–¡Así es, nunca dije que éramos solo 5 Namis, eso solo tú lo diste por hecho, en realidad éramos 6 Namis, pero no había forma de que tú adivinaras cual era la real ya que al estar cubierta con magia de espejismo que por un tiempo limitado me hizo invisible a mí la Nami real, así que todas las otras eran solo distracción! ¡Y por cierto ese ataque se llama Thunder Lance Tempo ¿Qué te pareció mi estrategia, Ingeniosa No?! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!* Dice Nami riendo maliciosamente y jactándose del éxito de su estrategia que logró dañar a Ellis mientras camina lentamente hacia Nami dando la intención de que iba a golpear a Ellis con su arma, pero Ellis dificultosamente voltea bloqueando el golpe con su lanza, Nami aparentemente se sorprende por esto alejándose de golpe ya que en fuerza física claramente Ellis la supera por lo que no quiere arriesgarse a que en un descuido le dé un golpe aún a pesar de las heridas de la Fahrengart.

– ¿Con que aún no estás vencida? Sí que eres persistente * Dice seria y molesta Nami, a lo que Ellis con fuerza de voluntad y el pecho sangrante se pone de pie con dificultad y dolor.

– ¡N-No me rendiré, se lo debo a Goku, aguantaré el tiempo que sea esta lucha a pesar del dolor que tengo! * Dice Ellis con determinación tocándose el pecho, pero de repente amplía los ojos mientras Nami sonríe maliciosamente mostrando los dientes.

– ¡Caíste otra vez! Jajajajaja * Ríe Nami con malicia y burla, en eso Ellis mira su pecho percatándose de que algo le falta.

– ¡No está, mi Magic Stone! * Dice Ellis en shock y con frustración.

– ¿Buscabas esto? * Dice Nami sonriendo maliciosamente mientras le enseñaba de su mano derecha la Magic Stone que le arrebató a Ellis.

– ¡Tú me la quitaste! * Dice molesta y frustrada.

– ¡Ufufufu! ¡Así es, ese supuesto golpe que intenté darte fue solo otra distracción para quitarte tu Magic Stone! Veras antes de ser adoptada por una familia noble yo era una huérfana que para subsistir robaba en las calles y fui conocida como 'La Gata Ladrona' por lo que apoderarme de objetos valiosos y pequeños era mi especialidad, además de tener buenas estrategias para ello, he dejado de hacer eso, pero conservé mis habilidades ya que sabía que podían servirme, en este caso por ejemplo * Dice sonriendo con malicia Nami poniendo la Magic Stone de Ellis cerca del suyo propio.

– ¡Y por cierto, desde que te lo arrebaté se activó un contador sobre tu estadía en el Blade Dance, significa que si quieres recuperar tu Magic Stone tienes poco menos de un minuto para eso, prácticamente debes vencerme en ese tiempo lo cual no lograrás! ¡Jajajaja! * Dice Nami riendo maliciosamente de forma arrogante a lo que Ellis molesta se pone en guardia.

–"Podría ponerme a huir para dejar pasar el tiempo, pero es arriesgado ya que con su fuerza de voluntad me perseguiría, y si me ataca mientras huyo podría vencerme rápidamente, lo mejor es atacarla primero con mi ataque más fuerte, y después aprovechar para huir ya sea que sea derrotada con eso o no, lo importante es que con eso pasará el tiempo y ella será eliminada ya que se la transportará automáticamente de vuelta al área de donde fuimos transportados a este campo de batalla, la batalla está a mi favor" * Dice Nami en su mente sonriendo con malicia.

–"Estoy en serios problemas, debo derrotarla en menos de un minuto para recuperar mi Magic Stone, solo hay un método para lograrlo, espero que funcione" * Dice Ellis con seriedad en su mente.

–Muy bien Ellis Fahrengart, es hora de terminar con esto, de una u otra forma serás eliminada ahora * Dice Nami con una sonrisa maliciosa apuntando su Sorciere Clima Tact al cielo empezando a enviar varias black ball al cielo que al explotar fueron formando una gran nube de tormenta, Ellis apretaba los dientes ante el inminente gran ataque.

– ¡Es tu derrota Ellis Fahrengart! ¡THUNDERBOLT TEMPO! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Nami y en ello varios truenos de color azul caen de la nube y van dirigidos hacia Ellis, Nami confiaba en que esa era su victoria.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hyuhjwd8BI8** **}**

–¡CIRCULAR WIND ROTATING LANCE! ¡DAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Ellis primero el nombre de su técnica, y luego da un grito de guerra parecido al que suele dar Goku haciendo girar en círculos y a gran velocidad con su mano derecha la lanza Ellis y rodeándola con una poderosa magia de viento sirviendo esto como un pararrayos ya que los truenos que cayeron allí empezaron a ser detenidos por la lanza giratoria aunque provocando que el brazo derecho de Ellis sea electrocutado apretando esta los dientes, pero logrando una hazaña increíble que por primera vez hace perder la tranquilidad de Nami quien amplía sus ojos.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=D2L4r0Aelvg &t=72s** **}**

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡IMPOSIBLE! * Grita estupefacta Nami al ver la hazaña que Ellis había logrado, y desvaneciéndose los truenos que cayeron quedando su brazo derecho ensangrentado por lo que pasó a sostener su lanza con su mano izquierda respirando agitadamente.

–L-Lo hice, ahora debo vencerla de un ataque * Dice Ellis con determinación y Nami al entender lo que quería hacer empezó a huir.

–"¡No puedo creer que lograra eso, antes no podía, pero diseñó o recordó una habilidad de su arma al entender mi modo de atacar, subestimé su cerebro y ya gasté mucha magia; pero si escapo le ganaré, ya solo deben faltar segundos!" * Dice Nami en su mente seria y molesta mientras huye, pero Ellis con todas sus fuerzas la sigue volando con el poder de viento de su elemental waffe Ray Hank lo que frustró más a Nami.

– ¡Maldición, THUNDER TRAP! * Grita Nami el nombre de su técnica y empieza formarse nubes de tormenta en el camino por donde iba a pasar Ellis por lo que si esta entraba en contacto con ellas Ellis sería electrocutada, pero a gran velocidad ella las evade.

– ¡No puede ser, es más rápida en el aire, solo puedo usar esto, con esto ganaré! * Dice Nami molesta para si misma usando de vuelta su habilidad de crear espejismos, pero solo tenía energías para hacerse a sí misma invicible.

– ¡Esta vez no funcionará, porque conozco perfectamente cómo funciona tu habilidad, es tu derrota! ¡Oh Vientos demoníacos vayan y perforen, EVIL WINDS! * Grita Ellis el nombre de su técnica más conocida y una poderosa ventisca empezó a esparcirse por todo el lugar donde huía Nami no dándole tiempo para ocultarse.

– ¡KYAAAAAAAH! * Grita Nami en el aire de dolor habiéndose desvanecido su habilidad al ser impactada de lleno por la técnica de Ellis cuyas cortadas hicieron que tanto su Magic Stone como la de Nami se desprendieran del pecho de esta yendo volando estas pequeñas piedras atrapándolas ambas Ellis con su mano izquierda y colocando la suya propia justo a tiempo de vuelta en su pecho salvándose de ser eliminada del Blade Dance, mientras Nami cae en el suelo de espaldas con varias heridas de cortadas a punto de perder la conciencia.

–No cabe dudas de que demostraste ser una gran rival, resultaste ser más inteligente, pero yo supe adaptarme a la adversidad que representó tu estrategia, y con esa virtud pude vencer a tu estrategia, no cabe dudas de que tu inteligencia es comparable a la de Reishia, si ambas lucharan realmente sería una verdadera batalla de ingenio, tienes mis respetos * Dice Ellis inclinándose cortésmente con respeto a su rival.

–N-No puedo creer que a pesar de mis estrategias inteligentes he perdido ante alguien que se supone era una puro musculo, me has sorprendido Ellis Fahrengart, ya que demostraste ser más que eso * Dice Nami hablando a duras penas con una sonrisa para luego perder la conciencia.

Ellis ganó esta dura batalla, quien se puso en cuclillas respirando agitadamente del cansancio y resistiendo sus heridas.

–Gané, pero fue muy difícil, claramente ella demostró ser más fuerte que Lune y Clarissa además de muy inteligente, si así fue el primer combate no me quiero imaginar el resto de los que nos esperan * Dice Ellis aliviada después de ganar, pero poniéndose seria ante los desafíos que le espera.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=D2L4r0Aelvg &t=72s** **}**

El equipo Scarlet ha logrado eliminar a 4 de los 5 miembros del Equipo Yotta Saru, quedando solo Milk quien ahora se bate a duelo contra Claire de una forma personal, y también está Goku que debe enfrentarse a un nuevo oponente misterioso que trajo Restia específicamente para desafiarlo ¿Podrán Claire y Goku vencer a sus oponentes? ¿Cómo será si Goku llega a enfrentar finalmente a Rubia, y como se tomará Claire esto? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.

* * *

 **Goku:** Hola soy Goku, vaya mi oponente sí que sabe pelear, definitivamente es más fuerte que Misuno, pero no pienso perder aquí, aunque en cierta forma les parece conocido este oponente a las chicas de mi equipo, pero no importa eso, lo que importa es vencerlo. Esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance ¡No se lo pierdan!

* * *

 **Hola, soy KidGokuSupremo y este fue otro capítulo del fanfic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado al igual que el Omake y pues ahora diré algunas curiosidades tanto del Omake como del capítulo:**

 **-En el Omake aparecieron personajes de otros animes como Maika, Akisuki, Miu Amano, Kaho Hinata, Hideri y Mafuyu del anime Blend S, Joseph Joestar de Jojo Bizarre Aventure y un personaje de la vida real como Bruce Lee.**

 **-En el capítulo del fanfic estrenaron su aparición Sando de Inuyaha y Nami de One Piece.**

 **-Es el primer capítulo donde los 5 del equipo Scarlet pelean al mismo tiempo en un Blade Dance.**

 **Y pues eso es todo, KidGokuSupremo les desea Felices Fiestas y un Prospero 2020. ¡Hasta la Proxima!**


	26. ¿Vínculos Rotos?

**Hola Amigos, Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic.**

* * *

 **Antes de comenzar con todo analizaré tanto el omake como el capítulo anterior.**

 **Respecto al Omake:**

 **La Aparición de Joseph Joestar/Jojo:** Pues aunque apareció en el omake les adelanto que aparecerá en el futuro en la historia en sí, si bien será un personaje secundario, tendrá un roll de importancia, y lo escogí a él de todos los Jojos porque es mi favorito, principalmente porque lo tiene todo, humor, rudeza, astucia y el honor de los Joestar heredado de su abuelo cuyo sobrenombre era 'El Mejor Caballero ' pues por eso lo elegí para que apareciera en este omake demostrando su humor divertido, veremos que sucede con él más adelante.

 **La Aparición de Bruce Lee:** ¿A que no se lo esperaban verdad? Pues la verdad ya venía pensando hace tiempo que haga su aparición este personaje fuerte de la vida real, obviamente es mucho más gustoso tenerlo a él que a Dino en el Omake; y pues soy un habido seguidor de sus películas a pesar de qué se hicieron varias décadas antes de que yo naciera, sería genial tener un anime suyo de hecho, en cuanto a su roll pues será al igual que Joseph uno importante

 **La Aparición de los de Blend S:** Pues me vi este anime hace poco y me pareció divertido por lo que quise hacerle un Omake, y pues si bien a diferencia de Jojo y Bruce Lee, los de este anime no tendrían un roll demasiado importante, puede que si tengan una que otra aparición en la historia, especialmente las Maika, Kaho, Mafuyu y el cómico Okama Hideri cuya personalidad recuerda un poco a Puri Puri Prisioner de One Punch Man y a Bonclay de One Piece, y pues veremos que depara en el futuro a estos cómicos personajes cuyo roll sería principalmente para la comedia.

 **Respecto al Capítulo:**

 **La aparición de Yóu-lín, Sango y Nami:** Pues como saben Yóu-lin fue una estudiante fracasada de la escuela de la grulla, de hecho creo que ni siquiera llegó al grado de estudiante en sí, y pues fracasó al ser muy débil, me atrevo a decir a que incluso Milk es claramente más fuerte que ella, no solo en el fanfic, sino en el canon de la historia original ya que demostró una pobre habilidad de pelea luchando como una aficionada a pesar de ya poseer casi la misma edad que Goku y Milk, de lo contrario no hubiera recurrido a magia oscura de brujería.

En cuanto a Sango, pues es la de Inuyasha y conservé su personalidad, ya que seamos sinceros, si bien era algo cautelosa también era confiada al pelear sola contra alguien como Inuyasha en vez de luchar en conjunto con Kirara para ganar, y pues aquí subestimó a Rinslet, le otorgué magia de fuego a su Hiraikotsu en vez de la magia para matar monstruos, ya que eso la hizo un adversario más difícil, y no sirve de nada una magia para matar monstruos en contra de un humano.

Y en cuanto a Nami, pues creo que de las tres ampliamente fue la que mejor destacó, ya que usé la virtud de Nami que la hace mejor que Usopp, su inteligencia y astucia con la que en la historia original incluso venció a rivales más fuertes que ella o por lo menos pudo darles un buen ataque, no alteré nada su personalidad ya que si bien ella es precavida, también suele ser sumamente arrogante pensando que nadie le ganará en astucia, y pues si bien Ellis no lo hizo así, si la venció improvisando, aun así en mi opinión de todo el equipo por ahora demostró el mejor papel, veremos que demuestra la única sobreviviente del mismo, Milk.

 **La Rivalidad de Claire y Milk:** En los comentarios pude notar que les gustó esta rivalidad, y pues siempre una rivalidad a nivel personal es mejor, es por eso de hecho que dejé la conclusión de este combate para este capítulo, y que de hecho influirá bastante en Claire.

 **La pelea de Goku vs Misuno:** Si bien fue algo breve, Misuno demostró habilidad para complicar las cosas a Goku y demostrarle que no solo los rivales que él tiene en mente, son los que tiene que vencer, es por eso que le dijo que primero mire lo que tiene en frente y luego lo que está por encima de él, y si bien su estancia en el Blade Dance fue corta, les aseguro que no será lo último que verán de Misuno.

* * *

 **Ahora responderé a los comentarios:**

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Agradezco mucho tu fiel apoyo a todos mis fanfics, amigo, me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado el capítulo y el Omake. En cuanto a Misuno pues tendrá un buen roll en el futuro, aunque ya no en esta saga. En cuanto a la pelea de Claire vs Milk, pues posiblemente sea la más significativa que tenga Claire en mano a mano principalmente por los sentimientos que tanto ella como Milk conllevan, y pues sí, la ayudará a desarrollarse más. Y pues sí, Bruce Lee y el Jojo Joseph Joestar tendrán apariciones en el futuro en la historia en sí ya que este Omake que estoy haciendo es de hecho como un flashback y no una historia alternativa ni nada, como lo dije, si fuera a hacer algo así, lo aclararía de antemano.

En cuanto a cómo sobrevivió Murasaki, debo aclarar que en lo que respecta a la Patrulla Roja, me basé en el manga, y en el mismo nunca se confirmó la muerte de los hermanos Murasaki en el derrumbe de la Torre Musculo, y menos hubo ese capítulo de relleno de la bomba en la cual dicho supuesto creador de Octavio apareció, pero no es canon, el único creador de Octavio es el Doctor Maki Gero, y como dije toda esa parte no es canon y Goku nunca volvió a verse las caras con Murasaki después de vencerlo en la Torre Musculo, y pues al destruirse el control en su pelea contra Goku la bomba nunca más podrá activarse aunque sigue dentro de Octavio.

En cuanto a la introducción de Rakka y Reishia al Torneo, ya había explicado en capítulos anteriores que tengo importantes planes para ellas, y además al menos así ese equipo Cernunnos no tendrá un papel tan nulo como el que tuvo en la novela donde casi ni aparecieron en el torneo, de hecho a quienes reemplazaron nunca se les vio pelear ni en el anime ni en las novelas, perdiendo ambas muy fácilmente tanto en el anime como en las novelas dando a entender que eran las dos más débiles, por lo que me dije ¿Por qué no reemplazarlas? Y así lo hice introduciendo a las Sylphids. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas amigo, y ya sabes, cualquier duda puedes consultármela. Y por cierto, no he olvidado ninguna de tus recomendaciones de fanfics, pero primero quiero avanzar este fanfic en su mayor parte, y después empezaré a revisar todas las recomendaciones y veré para hacer un futuro nuevo fanfic basadas en ellas, así que tendrás que ser un poco paciente. Mil Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre en todos mis fanfics y pues que tengas buen 2020.

 **alexzero:** Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre amigo, me alegra que hayan sido de tu agrado el Omake y el Capitulo. Y pues como dije, hace tiempo pensaba de alguna forma incluir a este icónico personaje de la vida real, y pues lo incluí en la historia, claramente es mejor opción que Dino XD. Respecto a la pelea de Milk y Claire, pues sí, ambas son temperamentales a su manera, y Milk tiene clara habilidad para complicar las cosas a Claire al haber entrenado con su padre artes marciales, no es tan fuerte como la Milk del torneo de Piccolo, pero con esta habilidad es suficiente para ser una dura rival para Claire quien por orgullo de por sí no querrá invocar a Scarlet Valkyrie, más aun teniendo en cuenta que le consume bastante magia por lo que en un torneo largo como este no puede desperdiciar magia, recuerda que su modalidad es un tanto parecido al Torneo Universal, aunque con sus claras diferencias. Y pues hablando de lo último, a pesar de que Goku ganó su combate inmediatamente debe tener otro contra alguien que es incluso más fuerte que Misuno, así que estate atento y gracias por tu respaldo de siempre.

 **juanan231283:** Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que te gustara el Omake.

* * *

 **Ahora comencemos con el Omake:**

 **Omake de Goku: Goku y Jojo en el Café Stile Segunda Parte.**

 **/Restaurante Café Stile/**

Bruce Lee se había revelado frente a Goku y Joseph quien los miraba de forma seria y desafiante.

–Aún no puedo creer que tenga al mismísimo Bruce Lee en persona aquí enfrente * Dice con sudor en su frente Joseph aun no saliendo de su asombro.

–Su nombre también me suena, aunque nunca lo vi, puesto que según él al sujeto que derroté en la ciudad donde vive Bulma era solo alguien disfrazado de él, ahora que recuerdo también habían otros así en el Tenkaichi Budokai y por cierto sorprendió a los trabajadores del Café Stile escuchar que Goku derrotara a un imitador, que por más que sea un debilucho comparado con Bruce Lee, claramente era difícil de creer que un niño como él venciera a un adulto.

–Naturalmente, hay varios de esos imitadores míos, pero muchos de ellos ni siquiera se han puesto a averiguar cuál es mi forma de pelear * Dice Bruce Lee serio.

– ¿Ya ven? Apuesto a que tú grandulón pensaste que aquí no había nadie fuerte para defender el Café Stile, pero tenemos nuestra arma secreta, y es nuestro propio gerente * Dice sin emoción Mafuyu.

– ¡Jeh! Como molestas ¿Por qué me llamas grandulón, es que acaso te avergüenzas de ser una enana? * Dice Jojo con burla hacia Mafuyu quien se molesta por este comentario.

–Y Ahora dirás 'No estás en posición de hablarme así grandulón oportunista y estafador' * Dice Joseph/Jojo con burla.

–No estás en posición de hablarme así grandulón oportunista y estafador * Dice Mafuyu molesta sin emoción, pero amplía sus ojos al decir lo que Jojo adivinó.

– ¡Aja, di en el blanco! * Dice Joseph/Jojo sonriendo con picardía y esto molestó más a Mafuyu.

–Ya, deja de molestar a la adorable inmouto del lugar, de hecho deberías tenerle respeto ya que es mayor que tú chico * Dice Bruce Lee calmadamente y serio.

– ¿Mayor que yo? ¡Para que te lo sepas yo ya tengo 18 años! * Dice Jojo molesto.

–Y yo 20 años grandulón * Dice Mafuyu sin emoción sorprendiendo a Joseph.

–¡¿Qué, 20 años?! ¡Oh my god! * Dice Jojo impresionado.

–Y a pesar de eso te ves tan joven ¿Es algún tipo de entrenamiento? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

–No, simplemente soy así * Dice Mafuyu sin emoción.

–Dejando eso de lado, tenemos que resolver las cosas aquí, ¿Qué van a hacer, van a trabajar, o van a intentar derrotarme en tres minutos? solo uno de ustedes lo puede pelear * Dice Bruce Lee seriamente.

–Ya veo, entonces tal vez deba hacerlo yo * Dice Joseph serio y desafiante.

–Comprendo, pretendes enfrentarme con tus técnicas de Hamon * Dice calmadamente Bruce Lee sorprendiendo a Joseph.

–Y ahora dirás '¡¿Conoces el Hamon?!' * Diice Bruce Lee con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡¿Conoces el Hamon?! ¡¿Qué, tú también puedes hacer eso?! *Pregunta sorprendido Joseph.

–A ambas preguntas te respondo que sí, en cuanto a la primera, hace tiempo enfrenté a tu madre llamada Lisa Lisa que usaba esa energía, naturalmente yo gané * Dice Bruce Lee seriamente.

– ¡No puede ser, conociste y venciste a mi madre! * Dice Jojo sorprendido.

–Sí, pudo defenderse bien y me creó ciertos problemas, pero cuando estudié su forma de luchar vencerla no fue un problema muy difícil, aunque imagino que tú eres más poderoso que ella * Dice Bruce Lee con seriedad y esto intrigó más a Jojo.

–Ya veo, quien diría que esa mujer enfrentó al mismísimo Bruce Lee, y pues siendo sincero, sí la he superado * Dice Joseph haciendo una pose separando sus piernas, poniendo sus brazos en forma de garra y sonriendo desafiante.

–"Como imaginé, Jojo también eres fuerte" * Dice Goku sonriendo en su mente.

–Oye espera un momento, ¿Por qué pelearon tú y mi madre? * Pregunta Joseph curioso.

–Nada especial, nos conocimos de casualidad, charlamos, ella me desafió y yo acepté, y así luchamos, también como recompensa por vencerla me habló sobre algo de su vida y sobre ti * Dijo Bruce Lee seriamente.

–Entiendo pero ¿No habrán tenido algo tú y mi madre? * Pregunta Joseph algo molesto y celoso, pero Bruce niega con la cabeza.

–Tú madre era hermosa, pero yo soy un hombre de una sola mujer la cual falleció hace tiempo, y al mismo tiempo Lisa Lisa no dejó nunca de amar a tu padre y me aseguró que aunque lo intentó alguna vez, no puede olvidar a tu padre como para rehacer su vida con otro hombre * Dice Bruce Lee con seriedad.

–Entiendo * Dice Joseph algo triste ya que su madre le contó que alguna vez lo intentó con un director de cine, pero los recuerdos de su valiente esposo fallecido hicieron imposible que esa relación prosperara, sintiendo el Jojo algo de pena por su madre(Aclarando, Dio Brando no aparecerá ni nada en el fanfic, digamos que a diferencia de la historia original, nunca pudo apoderarse del cuerpo de Jonathan ya que tanto la cabeza de Dio como todo el cuerpo entero de Jonathan estallaron hasta hacerse polvo al ocurrir la explosión muy cerca de ambos no quedando nada de ellos, ni tampoco jamás surgirían cosas como los Stands ni todo ese rollo, lo siento, pero solo usaré a Joseph joven con su Hamon).

–Oye Jojo, entiendo que eres fuerte, pero déjame pelear contra él * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante y acercándose, esto sorprendió a todos los demás allí, pero no a Bruce Lee.

– ¡¿Qué, estás demente Goku, pretendes enfrentarte al mismísimo Bruce Lee?! ¡Ni de broma, además soy yo el responsable por olvidar mi billetera! * Dice Jojo molesto e incrédulo.

– ¡Pues quiero pelear con él ya que dijo que al que vencí era solo su imitador, entonces sí es alguien tan fuerte quiero enfrentarlo! * Dice Goku quejándose, en eso Bruce Lee los interrumpe aplaudiendo.

–Decidámoslo a la suerte, usaré esta moneda, elijan cara o cruz, y cual salga será quien pelee * Dice Bruce Lee calmadamente asintiendo Goku y Jojo.

–Muy bien, yo elijo cruz * Dice Joseph serio.

–Entonces supongo que yo me quedo con cara * Dice Goku calmadamente.

–Bien, la tiraré ahora * Dice Bruce Lee arrojándola al aire y cayendo al suelo, y salió cara.

– ¡Gané, seré quien peleará! * Dice Goku alegre.

–¡Son of a bitch! * Dice Joseph molesto.

–Bien, entonces pelearemos yo y este chico, Mafuyu tú serás la réferi * Dice Bruce Lee seriamente asintiendo Mafuyu.

En eso con una tiza, Akisuki escribió un gran circulo en el suelo no sin antes él junto a Hideri movieran las sillas y mesas para dejar un gran espacio en medio del lugar.

–Pelearemos por tres minutos en ese círculo, las formas de ganar son noqueando al rival, rendición o simplemente sacándolo de la arena * Dice Bruce Lee seriamente dando un ágil salto giratorio hasta llegar al círculo cayendo de pie, y Goku para sorpresa de los de allí da un salto similar llegando allí.

–"¡Increíble, realmente es atlético!" * Dice sorprendida en su mente Mafuyu.

–Ya entiendo, son las mismas reglas que el Tenkaichi Budokai* Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante.

–Así es, pero como dije, la pelea solo durará 3 minutos * Dice Bruce Lee con seriedad.

–Muy bien, veamos qué tan hábil eres * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante poniéndose en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga intrigando a todos allí incluido a Joseph.

–"Esa pose de pelea no es la de un novato ¿Quién es este chico?" * Se pregunta sorprendido Jojo.

–"Esa posición es claramente de la escuela tortuga de Kame Sen'nin" * Dice Bruce Lee acentuando sus músculos, anteponiendo su pierna derecha, doblando levemente su rodilla izquierda , inclina levemente su cuerpo colocando su brazo derecho a la altura de su abdomen, y su brazo izquierdo a la altura de su pecho siendo esta su pose de pelea.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Bruce Lee Game of Death Theme {** **watch?v=paPFl5WMZqs** **}**

– ¡Empiecen ahora! * Anuncia Mafuyu en voz alta dando inicio el combate, en eso Goku desaparece de la vista de todos apareciendo al costado de Bruce Lee en el aire preparándose para darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero Bruce Lee aparentemente lo vio venir.

– ¡UUUUUUU! ¡ATA! * Grita Bruce Lee con una voz aguda pero aguerrida dando una patada extendida sin mirar con la plantilla de su pie derecho en toda la cara de Goku dejando en shock a todos allí por la acción de ambos, Goku estaba a punto de caer de espaldas dentro del círculo, pero este antepuso sus dos manos impulsándose con ellas del suelo y aterrizando de pie.

– ¡Ayayayay! ¡Increíble, pudiste patearme sin verte! * Dijo Goku sorprendido y adolorido cómicamente.

–Solo predije que atacarías allí porque era donde menos defensa tenía en mi posición de pelea, grave error, porque es allí donde puedo atacar más fácilmente * Dice Bruce Lee de forma seria y calmada.

–"¡No puedo creerlo, Goku logró moverse a esa velocidad, es algo increíble, pero también lo es como Bruce Lee predijo donde aparecería, claramente él no usa hamon, pero es muy hábil!" * Dijo sorprendido Joseph en su mente.

– ¡Increíble, ambos son increíbles, es como las peleas de los animes! * Dice sorprendido Akisuki.

– ¡Sí! * Dijeron al mismo tiempo Hideri y las otras 4 sorprendidos.

–Ya entiendo, no eres fuerte, eso quiere decir que no puedo confiarme esta vez * Dice Goku seriamente en su pose de pelea.

–"Su rostro es muy distinto al sujeto parecido a él, él no me subestimó en lo absoluto por mi tamaño, me dio una patada enserio, pero eso me agrada" * Dice Goku en su mente emocionado.

–"Sin duda alguna es un discípulo de Kame Sen'nin, eso quiere decir que no es un rival fácil, tal vez no debí poner un tiempo límite de tres minutos " * Dice Bruce Lee seriamente.

En eso Goku se alejó dando un gran salto dirigiéndose hacia Bruce Lee anteponiendo sus dos pies con intención de darle una patada.

–Ese movimiento es predecible * Dice hablando para sí mismo Bruce Lee, pero en eso Goku empieza a girar rápidamente como una rueda lo cual sorprende a Bruce Lee quien da un salto hacia adelante esquivando la doble patada de Goku quien desaparece para sorpresa de todos.

– ¡¿A dónde se fue?! * Se preguntaba sorprendida Maika.

Y a una gran velocidad Goku se movía hacia distintas direcciones intentando confundir a Bruce Lee.

–"Es fuerte sin lugar a dudas, definitivamente sí es discípulo de Mutten Roshi, pero no es tan bueno peleando como él" * Dice seriamente en su mente Bruce Lee, luego de golpe mira hacia arriba apareciendo Goku con intención de golpearlo.

– ¡Hay estás! ¡ATA! * Grita Bruce Lee esto último con voz aguda lanzando un puñetazo derecho hacia arriba, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que solo era una imagen residual.

–"¡No puede ser, este niño domina la técnica del Zanzoken de Mutten Roshi!" * Dice sorprendido Bruce Lee para luego por instinto levantar su rodilla izquierda bloqueando un puñetazo izquierdo de Goku a su abdomen.

–"Eso estuvo cerca, realmente no es alguien a subestimar, creo que iré enserio a partir de ahora" *Dice Bruce Lee con seriedad en su mente.

– ¡Casi lo logro! * Dice Goku sonriendo emocionado.

–"¡No puede ser, que velocidad tiene, ni el Hamon permite moverse a esa velocidad que te permite desaparecer de la vista, ni mi abuelo Jonathan creo que haya llegado a tanto!" * Dice Joseph Jojo sorprendido.

–"Muy bien, si le doy un buen golpe, creo que puedo ganarle, pero debo apresurarme" * Dice Goku sonriendo confiado en su mente, pero con Bruce Lee eso es un grave error quien ahora deja de permanecer en una pose de pelea quieta y empieza a mover sus piernas y brazos a su conocido clásico preparándose para atacar, en eso Goku intenta lanzar una patada voladora derecha a Bruce Lee.

– ¡ATA! * Grita Bruce Lee lanzando una patada izquierda a la pierna con la que Goku iba a darle una patada bloqueándolo.

–"¡No puede ser, me bloqueó!" * Dice Goku sorprendido en su mente aterrizando de pie, pero Bruce se colocó justo enfrente suyo preparándose para golpearlo.

– ¡ATATATATATATATA! ¡ATA! * Grita Bruce Lee con voz aguda aguerrida dándole varias patadas y puñetazos a gran velocidad tanto en la cara como en el estómago para luego darle una patada giratoria en la frente mandándolo a volar.

–"¿Se acabó?" * Se preguntaba Bruce Lee en su mente, pero sin embargo Goku hizo un giro del trompo en el aire cayendo de pie, e inmediatamente dando un salto sorprendiendo a Bruce Lee dándole un cabezazo en el mentón dejando sorprendidos a todos.

– ¡A pesar de recibir esos golpes, logró golpear a Bruce Lee! * Decían sorprendidos todos al mismo tiempo, pero Goku no se detuvo allí.

– ¡Tatatatatatata! * Grita Goku dándole rápidos puñetazos en el abdomen a Bruce Lee quien escupe saliva, y luego Goku le da una patada con el punta pie derecho en el mentón mandándolo a volar.

– ¡Esto es de no creer, ese cerdo puede pelear así contra el gerente! * Dice sorprendido Hideri.

– ¡¿Goku va a ganar?! * Se preguntaba sorprendido Jojo, pero Bruce Lee apretando los dientes con sus dos manos alcanzó el suelo de espaldas terminando solo dándose una vuelta por el impulso terminando parado de manos, para luego impulsándose de nuevo al centro cerca de Goku.

– ¡Tú también te salvaste! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante, pero Bruce Lee no responde manteniéndose serio preparándose para atacar al igual que Goku.

Y finalmente ambos se atacan.

– ¡ATATATATATATATATA! * Grita Bruce Lee con su voz aguda aguerrida característica lanzando varios golpes y patadas a gran velocidad.

– ¡Tatatatatatatatatatata! * Grita Goku de forma aguerrida también lanzando varios puñetazos y patadas a gran velocidad, ambos se impactaban en la cara y cuerpo siendo una gran pelea entre ambos, sin embargo todo lo bueno llega a su fin.

– ¡Se terminaron los tres minutos, la pelea ha terminado y no hay ganador! * Anuncia Mafuyu en voz alta y ambos se detienen inmediatamente terminando la pelea.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Bruce Lee Game of Death Theme {** **watch?v=paPFl5WMZqs** **}**

– ¡¿Ya terminó, y cuando se estaba poniendo más divertida?! * Dice Goku molesto cómicamente.

–Nada se puede hacer, pasaron los tres minutos, y como no me venciste deberán trabajar para pagar la cuenta * Dice Bruce Lee seriamente tronándose el cuello.

– ¡Oye, pero que injusto, el chico dio una gran pelea! * Dice Jojo quejándose.

–Un trato es un trato grandulón * Dice esto seriamente Mafuyu, pero en el fondo está de acuerdo con el Jojo, principalmente porque a ella Goku le agrada, y al verlo combatir pudo comprobar que no es ninguna mala persona.

–Ni modo Jojo, tenemos que hacerlo Jijiji * Dice Goku sonriendo a su estilo, y tanto a Mafuyu, como a Maika y Kaho les causó una sensación extraña en su interior no solo esa sonrisa, sino el espíritu que demuestra.

– ¡Está bien! * Dice un tanto molesto Jojo.

–"¡Es adorable a pesar de todo, y muy fuerte, es como los personajes de mangas!" * Dice Kaho encantada con sonrojo sonriendo en su mente.

–"Su espíritu transmite un aire de tranquilidad incluso cuando pelea, me provoca algo extraño en mi interior" * Dice Maika con la boca un poco abierta y sonrojo.

–"Definitivamente con esto demostró que es quien he estado buscando, claramente no es una mala persona, es un verdadero hombre" * Dice Mafuyu sin emoción pero con leve sonrojo.

–"¡Ese cerdo es impresionante, hacerle frente a Bruce Lee es algo de no creer!" * Dice sorprendido en su mente Hideri.

–"¡Este enano es increíble, sin dudas tiene un potencial enorme!" * Dice en su mente sorprendido Akisuki.

–"¡Creo que puedo hacer algún manga con un personaje basado en él, obviamente tendrá imágenes eróticas ese manga!" * Dice sonriendo de forma pícara Miu en su mente.

–"¡Te has lucido Goku!" * Dijo sonriendo mientras pensaba esto Joseph.

Luego de eso Mafuyu trató las heridas de Goku y Bruce Lee se trató a sí mismo, como no había heridas serias pues no había mucho que tratar, fue así que Goku y Jojo se quedaron a trabajar un tiempo en el café Stile, aunque en principio no iba a ser tanto, les pareció algo divertido y terminaron quedándose más tiempo, ayudando con la limpieza o trayendo encargos y demás.

En una de esas haciendo sus locuras, Joseph terminó reemplazando por un día a Hideri como la Idol por un día debido a que el último enfermó, y lo hizo usando su alter ego de Tequila vistiéndose el Jojo de mujer, pero claramente su apariencia incomodó a los clientes al ver a un hombre musculoso travestido, Joseph molesto por que lo llamen feo quería golpear a los clientes, pero terminó recibiendo una patada en los bajos por Mafuyu quien no tolera sus payadas, también vinieron los tíos de Hideri quienes también eran extravagantes al igual que su sobrino.

Uno era un hombre de bastante alto y delgado aparentando los 32 años midiendo 232 cm, lleva el pelo corto lacio con un característico flequillo, llevaba una ropa como los de la era medieval con un traje azul de bailarina, con abrigo rosado blanco con el nombre de Bon Clay escrito atrás, el cuál era el nombre con el que se hacía conocer como Okama, en cada hombro posee un cisne de juguete que hace alusión al número '2', y usa Zapatillas de Ballet.

El otro era un hombre también bastante alto aparentando los 33 años de edad, aunque siendo algo mas bajo que el anterior midiendo 220cm, pero a diferencia del anterior este tenía un físico descomunal con músculos que incluso superaban los de Joseph, posee una barbilla hendida barbuda, labios grandes y cabello negro espeso, tiene una mandíbula bien definida, y ojos azules claro con pestañas largas. Lleva ropa de prisión tradicional con rayas blancas y azules, se hace llamar 'Puri Puri Prisioner' debido a que fue varias veces a prisión por acosar pandilleros de mala pinta en las calles y querer convertirlos en sus novios.

Ambos de la misma forma que Joseph con su alter ego de Tequila se dedicaron a hacer payasadas para divertir a sus clientes comportarse como si fueran Idols, esto irritaba a Mafuyu que pensaba ir y golpearlos como a Jojo, pero Akisuki los detuvo ya que en cierta forma aunque al principio los clientes se estaban sintiendo incómodos, ahora se reían de la actuación de ambos divirtiéndose de una forma poco ortodoxa al parecer esto un club de comedia, Joseph decidió unírseles al continuar usando su alter ego tequila y así los clientes entre un mar de risas se divirtieron pudiendo taparse la ausencia de Hideri.

También en esos días Maika, Kaho y por último Mafuyu tuvieron lo más parecido a una cita con Goku en días diferentes mientras lo ayudaban a conocer la ciudad y de paso divertirse en sus tiempos libres, esto gustó bastante a estas tres, al mismo tiempo Joseph y Miu se conocían cada vez más y pues surgía algo entre ambos.

Y pues así fueron conociéndose y llevándose bien hasta que finalmente llegó el momento en que Goku debía irse para continuar con su viaje preparándose para despedirse de todos allí.

– ¡¿Ya te vas Goku, no quieres quedarte un poco más?! * Dice algo triste de forma cómica Kaho abrazando a Goku con sus enormes pechos en la cara del pequeño recibiendo un golpe de karate de Mafuyu en la cabeza soltándolo.

–A pesar de su escándalos, me gustaría también que te quedaras * Dice algo apenada Mafuyu.

–Lo siento, pero aún debo continuar mi viaje para entrar al Tenkaichi Budokai, aunque antes también debo ir a otro lugar * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Entendemos, en ese caso te extrañaremos, Goku porque eres buena persona y divertido * Dice sonriendo Maika.

–Sí, nos gustaría que volvieras algún día * Dice sonriendo Kaho.

–Esperaremos con ansias volver a verte * Dice sonriendo Mafuyu.

– ¡Gracias, ustedes son muy buenas! ¡Jijiji! * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa, sonriendo las tres.

–Me haz inspirado a hacer un manga sobre ti, obviamente tendrá de todo, incluso ecchi * Dice sonriendo Miu causando gotas de sudor en los presentes y confusión en Goku.

–Aunque eres bastante glotón, te echaremos de menos enano * Dice sonriendo Akisuki.

– ¡Sí, eres un cerdo que vale la pena! * Dice alegre Hideri.

– ¡Gracias a ustedes dos también! * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Goku, no sé si lo sabes, pero tu maestro Mutten Roshi es amigo mío, también me enteré que acogió a un alumno de mi escuela que desgraciadamente fue maltratado por algunos alumnos que se desviaron del camino, cuando vuelvas con ellos, dile a Roshi que le agradezco y al chico cuyo nombre es Krilin que lo siento y que aunque no lo conocí personalmente, estoy orgulloso de él * Dice Bruce Lee serio.

– ¡Vaya, eres amigo de mi maestro! ¿Pero cómo sabes que soy su discípulo? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Porque te vi pelear en ese torneo y por tu estilo de pelea * Dice Bruce Lee sonriendo.

–Ya veo, ¡Oh, ahora recuerdo que Krilin dijo que venía del Templo de Bruce Lee, y fue allí donde mi maestro dijo que era tu amigo! * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Exacto, era mi dojo, aunque hace varios años lo dejé y quedó a cargo de un amigo mío, pero tiempo después él también lo tuvo que dejar por lo que quedó a cargo uno de los alumnos más veteranos, fue por sus malas enseñanzas que el Dojo perdió mucho prestigio y los alumnos se hicieron arrogantes, imitando la moda shaolin solo para llamar la atención sin siquiera entender el concepto que ellos tienen, ni tampoco entendían el concepto que yo enseñé en el pasado, incluso a veces lo llamaban Templo Orin, pero el dojo nunca tuvo nada que ver con los monjes * Dice Bruce Lee molesto y sintiendo algo de culpa por lo que pasó su escuela.

–Entiendo, ¿pero porque tú y tu amigo lo abandonaron? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Mi amigo lo hizo porque formó una familia, y quería ser feliz, tuvo la confianza en quien dejó a cargo ese lugar aunque este eligió el camino equivocado para el dojo, pero me enteré que después de que los alumnos perdieron de forma aplastante en las preliminares del Tenkaichi Budokai, ese antiguo alumno recapacitó y decidió dejarse de tonterías enseñando de vuelta lo que yo y mi amigo siempre transmitimos, espero que le pidan disculpas al chico Krilin por su actitud en el próximo torneo * Dice Bruce Lee pensativo.

– ¡Eso me alegra escucharlo, espero que ellos y Krilin puedan arreglar sus diferencias en el próximo torneo! * Dice feliz Goku.

–Y en cuanto a porque yo lo abandoné, pues digamos que quería despejar un poco mi mente de las artes marciales, por eso me retiré y seguí mi otra pasión que es cocinar, adquirí este lugar que les gusta a los jóvenes y pues aquí me ves, aunque siempre llevaré en la sangre las artes marciales * Dice Bruce Lee sonriendo.

– ¡Me alegra por ti, y gracias por todo, ojala algún día nos enfrentemos! * Dice Goku sonriendo estrechando la mano de Joseph .

– ¡A mí también me gustaría enfrentarte alguna vez y demostrarte el poder del Hamon! * Dice sonriendo Joseph.

– ¡Sí, también me gustaría ver tu poder algún día, me alegra haberte conocido también amigo! * Dice Goku estrechándole a Joseph la mano.

– ¡Adiós a todos nuevos amigos, sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver! * Grita Goku despidiéndose.

– ¡Adiós Goku, Cuídate! * Gritan todos allí al mismo tiempo y Goku se va corriendo a gran velocidad desapareciendo de la vista.

Y después de eso Joseph decidió quedarse más días trabajando allí mientras surgía algo que hacer en su labor de arqueólogo, pero una tarde algo extraño sucedió, y es que una paloma entró por la puerta llegando directamente al brazo de Bruce Lee para posarse trayendo un papel, esto extrañó a Bruce y los trabajadores, y cuando este abrió el papel envuelto para leer la carta amplió los ojos y apretando los puños con enojo sorprendiendo a sus empleados, por lo que había tomado una decisión.

Tiempo después que cerrara el restaurante Bruce diría lo que haría.

–Akisuki, me iré por un tiempo, te dejo a cargo del restaurante ya que este viaje que necesito hacer es de suma importancia a un lugar lejano* Dice seriamente Bruce Lee.

– ¿En serio Señor? Claramente lo haré, pero ¿A dónde irá? * Pregunta Akisuki serio.

–Iré a ayudar a un amigo en dificultades, solo eso puedo decirte * Dice Bruce Lee serio y Akisuki asiente, haciéndole señas a los demás de que no hagan preguntas ya que evidentemente Bruce Lee está de pésimo humor por algo grave que ocurrió

–Bien, por ahora pueden retirarse, no se preocupen, haré lo posible para volver pronto, y confío en que lo harán bien en mi ausencia * Dice Bruce Lee serio asintiendo todos y yéndose la mayoría no sin antes despedirse deseándole un buen viaje.

Bruce quien vestía con una ropa deportiva de color amarilla con rallas negras en los bordes se preparó en la noche finalmente abandonando el restaurante no llevando casi nada dándole una última mirada al restaurante para luego voltear y seguir, pero alguien le habló por detrás.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=gXFXFsz5z18** **}**

–Parece que lo tuyo es más que simplemente ayudar a un amigo en dificultades * Dice Joseph/Jojo seriamente quien ahora vestía de la misma forma que cuando conoció a Goku.

–Jojo ¿Qué haces aquí? * Pregunta Bruce Lee molesto.

–Le comuniqué a Akisuki que iré contigo * Dice sonriendo relajado Joseph.

– ¡No digas tonterías, esto debo hacerlo solo yo! * Dice Bruce Lee molesto.

–Si dices eso confirmas mis sospechas, eso que leíste en la carta no era algo ordinario, no vas a visitar a un amigo con problemas sencillos, ni siquiera algo como una enfermedad, y si quieres hacerlo solo es porque al lugar a donde vas es peligroso ¿no? * Dice Jojo serio sorprendiendo a Bruce Lee.

–Así es, no es un problema normal, es uno muy grave, peor que una enfermedad * Dice Bruce Lee seriamente apretando los puños.

–Precisamente por eso no puedo dejarte ir solo, es más que obvio que esos problemas implican que debes pelear contra alguien, fuiste amigo de mi madre, y también eres mi amigo, no puedo dejarte solo, especialmente si tengo el poder para ayudarte * Dice Joseph sonriendo y esto sorprende a Bruce Lee.

–Sé consiente de que el enemigo es fuerte, tanto mi amigo como su familia corren peligro y debo rescatarlos, además debo derrotar al mal que lo venció a él * Dice Bruce Lee serio.

– ¿Es tu mismo amigo con el que fundaste tu dojo verdad? * Pregunta serio Jojo asintiendo Bruce Lee.

–Entonces partamos de inmediato * Dice serio Joseph llevando también algunas cosas en un bolso en su hombro.

– ¡Alto! * Dicen dos voces masculinas detrás de ellos y tanto Joseph como Bruce Lee voltean y se sorprenden al ver que son los hermanos Bon Clay y Puri Puri Prisioner.

– ¡¿Ustedes?! * Dijeron sorprendidos Bruce Lee y Joseph.

–Así es, Hideri nos contó que su jefe al parecer tenía serios problemas, y al escuchar todo lo que dijeron aquí eso quiere decir que nuestra ayuda es más que requerida * Dice seriamente Puri Puri Prisioner.

–Sí, de ninguna forma podemos dejar solo expuesto al peligro al hombre que le dio a nuestro querido Hideri no solo un trabajo, sino un lugar donde podría tener libertad de hacer lo que le gusta * Dice serio y con determinación Bon Clay.

–Agradezco bastante su gratitud, pero el lugar a donde voy posiblemente exponga mi vida, todos ustedes son muy jóvenes aún para arriesgarla así.

– ¡Un Okama nunca abandona a un amigo en dificultades, incluso si es necesario exponer nuestras vidas, somos lo bastantes fuertes para ello! * Dice con una determinación inquebrantable Bon Clay en voz alta sorprendiendo a Bruce Lee y haciendo que Jojo sonría.

– ¡Así es, además hay muchos aquí que te necesitan incluyendo a nuestro Hideri, tú eres una figura paterna para todos aquí, no hay forma en que te dejemos expuesto al peligro tú solo, además eres un amigo para nosotros, deja que nosotros y Jojo te respaldemos! * Dice con determinación en sus ojos Puri Puri Prisioner, y así Bruce Lee mira los rostros de los tres los cuales no demostraban duda alguna en su decisión por lo que ya tenía su decisión final.

–Está bien, vayámonos a ese lugar * Dijo Bruce Lee serio con determinación asintiendo Jojo, Bon Clay y Puri Puri Prisioner con los 4 chocando los puños y dirigiéndose a su destino.

–"Vámonos al Santo Reino de Lugia" * Dice Bruce Lee con determinación en su mente por lo que irían camino a las Tierras del Blade Dance antes que el propio Goku llegara a la Academia Espiritual Areishia por primera vez ¿Cómo les habrá ido a los 4 en esta misión?

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=gXFXFsz5z18** **}**

 **Fin del Omake.**

 **Y pues ese fue el final del Omake de Goku y Jojo en el Café Stile, y pues el resto de lo que sucedió con Bruce Lee, Puri Puri Prisioner, Bon Clay y Joseph se sabrá ya sea en algún especial, o directamente en un flashback en el futuro por lo que no será en el siguiente capítulo aún, así que tendrán que ser pacientes.**

* * *

 **Y pues ahora es el momento de comenzar con el capítulo que les aseguro les va a interesar bastante, aunque antes estreno el opening de la saga:**

 **Comienzo del Opening 1 Saga del Blade Dance (Opening 13 de Bleach){** **watch?v=XXjgwpayNoM** **}:**

En silencio, en silencio, abre las cortinas (Rinslet parada tocando su corazón con sus dos manos rodeada de magia congelante, Claire parada tocándose el corazón rodeada de magia de fuego, Fianna tocándose el corazón rodeada de magia de barrera azul, Ellis parada tocando su corazón rodeada de magia congelante, Scarlet Vakyrie tocándose el corazón rodeada de llamas y Est de la misma forma tocándose el corazón con sus dos manos rodeada de magia de luz, todas con rostros de tristeza)

Pálidas llamas azules dan brillo a la vida durante el amanecer (Goku vestido al igual que sus compañeras con el uniforme de la Academia Areishia está parado de espaldas firme hasta que voltea levemente la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y determinación)

(Suena la música mostrando las letras que dicen 'Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance' en el campo de batalla del Blade Dance)

Caminamos juntos, soportando la debilidad que no conoce nuestra derrota(Los 5 del Equipo Scarlet parados con una mirada seria observando a todos los demás equipos quienes están en frente de ellos)

Con nuestros colmillos dejaremos una marca en esta era (Se muestran al equipo Cernunnos comandados por Rakka y Reishia con rostros serios, varios otros equipos más cuyas figuras están ensombrecidas, se muestra al equipo de Leonora quien las comanda con un rostro serio cuyos ojos brillan en rojo, y por último tanto al equipo Hades comandado por Tao Pai Pai quien sonríe de maldad y el Equipo Inferno comandado con Rubia quien se para de forma imponente con una mirada seria rodeada de su energía de fuego).

En silencio, en silencio, abre las cortinas (Claire y Rinslet con sus respectivos elemental waffe luchando contra Muir quien está para encima de un misterioso monstruo gigantesco, por su parte Fiana con una mirada de determinación apretando los dientes está de pie extendiendo sus manos hacia el frente usando su magia de barrera se enfrenta a Leia Cube quien se sienta en forma de Loto teniendo solo un poco separadas sus dos manos por lo que están casi unidas cerrando los ojos dando a entender que tienen una batalla infernal, al mismo tiempo que Ellis apretando los dientes pelea con todo contra su hermana Velsaria)

Pálidas llamas azules dan brillo a la vida durante el amanecer (Goku con rostro serio peleando primero contra la verdadera Ren Ashbell, luego contra Tao Pai Pai y después contra Leonora)

Hasta el día que por fin te encuentro, a quien deseo proteger (Luego detrás de Goku aparece Rubia rodeada de su poder de fuego mirando seriamente al pequeño guerrero quien al voltear se prepara para luchar contra ella con su pose al estilo tortuga)

En lugar de esperar el maravilloso final, aplastaré a mis enemigos (Goku apretando los dientes empieza una batalla infernal contra Rubia quien conserva su mirada seria y fría dándose ambos múltiples golpes)

Te amo tanto, te amo tanto que nada más importa (Se muestra ahora a Claire mirando la pelea con lágrimas y gritando)

Juntos empaquemos, y recojamos todo que se ve un gran panorama (Rubia y Goku chocan cabezas mirándose con rivalidad con Rubia mostrando una mirada seria con frialdad mientras Goku aprieta los dientes con el ceño fruncido)

Y te llevaré allí, así que no voy a perder (Después de que ambos se apartan del otro Goku finalmente usa su modo Ki 100%)

La melodía de la danza salvaje resuena sin cesar (Primero aparecen Claire con Scarlet en su forma de gata, luego Rinslet con Fenrir a su lado, luego Fianna con Georgios, luego Ellis con su espíritu Simorgh y por último Goku con Est a su lado mirando la pantalla con todos sonriendo terminando el opening)

 **Fin del Opening 1 Saga del Blade Dance (Opening 13 de Bleach){** **watch?v=XXjgwpayNoM** **}:**

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.**

 **Capítulo 26: ¿Vínculos Rotos?**

* * *

 **/Claire vs Milk/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=0Kd4mOSrTh8** **}**

Milk quien ahora perdió su casco arma, está en su pose de combate de artes marciales teniendo su pierna derecha extendida y la izquierda doblada, poniendo su mano derecha a la altura del abdomen boca para abajo, y la izquierda de la misma forma, pero a la altura de la cabeza mirando con el ceño fruncido, esta pose intrigaba a Claire.

–"¿Ella realmente va a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo? ¿A quién cree que impresiona? Es obvio que esa posición es para presumir" * Dice Claire molesta en su mente subestimando las habilidades de Milk.

Ambos se miran seriamente hasta que Claire pierde la paciencia.

– ¡Solo eres una habladora, es obvio que ya perdiste! * Grita Claire molesta lanzando un latigazo llameante con su elemental waffe flametounge, sin embargo Milk lo esquiva ágilmente inclinándose hacia atrás, en eso Claire lanza múltiples latigazos que Milk esquivaba ágilmente a una buena velocidad.

–"¡No puede ser, no puedo darle! ¡¿No me digan que esta presumida ha memorizado los patrones de mis ataques con Flametounge?!" * Dice Claire molesta perdiendo la calma, pero las cosas se ponían peor ya que mientras esquivaba con movimientos acrobáticos Milk iba acercándose a ella, pero Claire se dio cuenta de ello.

– ¡No lo lograrás, FIRE WALL! * Grita Claire el nombre de su ataque produciéndose un muro de fuego.

–No pasará * Dice Claire sonriendo satisfecha, pero de repente arriba ve con shock cuando Milk girando como una rueda logró pasar el muro de un salto dirigiéndose a ella dejándola estupefacta.

– ¡Imposible! * Dice impresionada Claire y antes de que pudiera hacer algo con su látigo llameante, Milk llega a ella y le da una patada giratoria con su pierna derecha dándole de lleno al costado izquierdo de la cara de la bella pelirroja mandándola a volar y al caer al suelo esta empieza a dar varias vueltas hasta quedar de cara al suelo, Milk había logrado darle una contundente patada.

– ¡Claire Rouge, espero que comprendas cuál es mi fuerza, esa patada te la di con mi determinación, la que yo poseo para luchar por Goku, y que tú no posees, tal vez tienes poder mágico, tal vez tienes determinación para luchar por algo más en este Blade Dance, pero eso no incluye a Goku, no lo tienes como tu mayor prioridad a diferencia mía, por eso no puedes vencerme! * Dice Milk en voz alta con una mirada de determinación volviendo a su pose de pelea, Claire después de esto empezó a moverse y al levantarse se puede ver un moretón en su mejilla izquierda además de pequeña sangre en ese lado de su boca que se la limpia, la misma estaba muy molesta no solo por la patada de Milk, sino por sus palabras que duelen más incluso que la propia patada.

– ¡Maldita, tú no sabes nada sobre mí, no tienes derecho a juzgarme! * Dice Claire en voz alta muy molesta, pero aunque no lo admita, las palabras de Milk le afectan.

–No se trata de juzgar, sino de dar mi opinión sobre ti, todas las otras tres que están en tu equipo tienen a Goku como su máxima prioridad, lo veo en sus ojos, pero tú tienes dudas, aunque lo quieres, no eres tan valiente para admitírtelo a ti misma, y no eso, tienes un asunto que te trajo aquí, y si fueras a elegir entre ese asunto, y Goku, está claro que no elegirás a Goku ¿puedes negarme esos dos puntos Claire? * Pregunta Milk seria y Claire no sabe cómo responder quedando con los ojos abiertos, es como si quedara bloqueada y dubitativa, pero Milk no se iba a detener quien corrió hacia ella.

– ¡No dije que iba a detenerme, aún tengo que cobrártelas por hablar mal del casco arma que me regaló mi padre! * Grita Milk y con las puntas de sus cuatros dedos de ambas manos empezaba a darle múltiples golpes a Claire asestándole tanto en el abdomen como en la cara para luego de una patada izquierda mandarla de vuelta al suelo aunque esta vez de espaldas y haciéndola escupir saliva, Claire temblaba de dolor tanto físico como mental.

–No podrás ganar Claire, no así * Dice seria Milk.

–"¿Por qué, porque me afecta tanto lo que dice alguien como ella?" * Dice Claire molesta en su mente poniéndose de pie adolorida con algunos rasguños en la cara.

– ¡Cállate! * Grita Claire lanzando varios golpes con su flametounge, pero Milk seguía esquivando ágilmente, hasta que se para con las manos y al impulsarse le da una doble patada en la frente a Claire una vez más derribándola al hacerle caer de espaldas provocándole un leve sangrado en dicha frente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=0Kd4mOSrTh8** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Ily51DFPr2k &list=PLJbbRWv0WHn-HNiqt-yvM8CdcJVB1MHPg&index=16** **}**

–"¡Maldición, se supone que entrené duro y me hice más fuerte, pero ahora me siento más débil, incluso más débil que en las clasificatorias! ¡¿Tanto me afectaron sus palabras?!" * Dice Claire molesta consigo misma, cuando de repente amplió los ojos.

–"¿Y sí es verdad, y si realmente la razón por la que no le admito mis sentimientos a Goku, es porque el asunto de mi hermana se interpone en ello, acaso yo temo que lo que Goku sabe de mi hermana, termine separándonos, y por eso no quiero hacerme ilusiones?" * Dice Claire en su mente temerosa finalmente siendo sincera consigo misma, pero se dio cuenta que dijo 'mis sentimientos'.

–"¡Dije mis sentimientos! ¡Yo, Yo amo a Goku!" * Dice Claire sorprendida de sí misma en su mente finalmente admitiéndose que ama a Goku.

–"¡Lo hice, lo reconocí para mí misma, sí, no quiero que Goku sea mi esclavo, quiero que sea mi novio, mi amado, todo, esa es la verdad!" * Dice Claire sorprendida nuevamente de sí misma en su mente.

–"¡Y es por eso que me afecta lo que dice, como dije, temo que después de admitirlo y de hacerme ilusiones, la verdad sobre mi hermana afecte por completo esto, no sé porque, pero eso es lo que mi corazón me indica, a pesar de que yo le dije a Goku de que nadie más nos separaría después de que peleáramos y nos reconciliáramos, la realidad es que en el fondo siempre tuve ese miedo, sin embargo ya sé lo que voy a hacer!" * Dice Claire sonriendo desafiantemente levantándose con determinación sorprendiendo a Milk, más aún al empezar Claire a rodearse de llamas.

–"¡Su expresión cambió completamente, es como si hubiera recuperado la confianza!" * Dice Milk sorprendida en su mente.

–¡Tonta, si realmente pensaste que con esos golpes tan débiles ibas a vencerme estás muy equivocada, yo luché contra Goku, y uno solo de sus golpes es 10 veces mejor que todos los tuyos juntos, aunque seas buena en el cuerpo a cuerpo, aún eres solo una aprendiz muy novata! * Grita Claire con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Aún no has perdido lo presumida, pero a pesar de que te muestres así por fuera, sé que en el fondo eres débil por…! * Iba a decir Milk seria, pero Claire la interrumpe.

– ¿Por qué, por no admitir que Goku es más que simplemente mi esclavo, porque Goku es más que simplemente mi compañero, porque quiero que sea más que mi amigo? * Dice Claire sonriendo desafiante sorprendiendo a Milk.

– ¡¿Qué, acaso tú?! * Pregunta Milk sorprendida.

– ¡Sí, Yo amo a Goku! * Dice en voz alta con determinación Claire sorprendiendo a Milk ya que no esperaba que un capullo cerrado como Claire se abriera, incluso después de decir eso al rodearse de esas llamas espirituales Claire tenía un semblante hermoso.

–"¡Se abrió por completo, ha perdido toda duda!" * Dice sorprendida en su mente Milk.

–¡Y en cuanto al asunto que me trajo aquí, es igual de importante que Goku, soy ambiciosa, así que pienso resolver ese asunto, y luego me quedaré con Goku! ¡Pienso lograr ambos!* Dice Claire determinante y seria con llamas en sus hermosos ojos carmesí a lo que Milk sonríe satisfecha.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=Ily51DFPr2k &list=PLJbbRWv0WHn-HNiqt-yvM8CdcJVB1MHPg&index=16** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=gDvkcsJJvo8 &list=PLJbbRWv0WHn-HNiqt-yvM8CdcJVB1MHPg&index=18** **}**

–"Esperaba mermar un poco su confianza con mis palabras para vencerla, pero creo que al final solo las incrementé, y conseguí una rival más por Goku, no importa, no me siento mal por ello en lo absoluto" * Dice Milk sonriendo para sí misma en su mente.

– ¡Bien Claire Rouge, demuestra tu fuerza, dijiste que mis golpes son débiles comparados con los de Goku con lo cual coincido, pero te di varios que aunque no lo admitas, te afectaron, solo necesito darte varios más para hacerte caer, y por cierto, yo no me bajaré de la lucha por Goku solo porque tú te has unido, todo lo contrario, solo me motivo más! ¡Y pienso vencerte aquí! * Dice Milk sonriendo desafiante.

– ¡No, ganaré yo! * Dice Claire sonriendo desafiante y ambas jóvenes de baja estatura se miran desafiante con intención de continuar la lucha hasta el final.

Finalmente Claire de vuelta lanza varios latigazos que Milk vuelve a esquivar ágilmente, sin embargo en eso Claire golpea el suelo generando escombros de tierra que van hacia Milk quien los repele con sus puños, pero esto solo era una cuartada ya que Claire golpea con de un latigazo en abdomen de Milk.

– ¡Agh! * Dice Milk escupiendo saliva, y en eso Claire mueve su látigo que como una serpiente y de forma extraña se dirige hacia Milk, pero esta ya vio esa técnica suya por lo que la esquivó de un salto, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía de una patada voladora hacia Claire, pero al igual que Milk, Claire también pudo leer los movimientos de la primera quien lanzó su látigo hacia Milk enredándola con ella y atrapándola.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice Milk ahora temerosa.

– ¡Este es mi, FIRE TIE! * Grita Claire el nombre de su ataque y al retirar bruscamente su látigo llameante, dejó unas ataduras de fuego envolviendo a Milk.

– ¡Kiaaaaah! * Grita Milk de dolor por las quemaduras.

– ¡Es tú fin! * Grita Claire sonriendo desafiante, pero en eso para su sorpresa Milk con determinación a pesar de ser envuelta por el fuego salta hacia ella y le da un cabezazo en el abdomen a Claire.

– ¡N-No me rendiré tan fácil! * Grita Milk adolorida frunciendo el ceño determinación a pesar de estar parte de su cuerpo envuelta por el fuego, pero evidentemente el dolor de las quemaduras ahora limitan más sus movimientos, pero Claire quien escupe sangre por el golpe se levanta con determinación para seguir la pelea.

– ¡Si así lo quieres, así será Milk! * Grita Claire con determinación corriendo hacia Milk.

– ¡No me vencerás fácil Claire! * Grita Milk con determinación corriendo hacia Claire.

Y al llegar ambas Claire le da un latigazo llameante a Milk en el lado izquierdo del rostro, pero esta le da una patada derecha con la punta del pie a Claire, luego Claire le da un latigazo en la frente a Milk, y esta responde con un puñetazo izquierdo en toda la cara a Milk, y así ambos se daban varios golpes hasta que finalmente por el efecto de las quemaduras Milk no aguantó cayendo al suelo de cara y las llamas que la envolvían finalmente se apagaron, Milk a pesar de esas llamas luchó con determinación hasta el final demostrando que ya no era la pequeña niña debilucha y llorona que necesitaba que siempre la protegieran.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=gDvkcsJJvo8 &list=PLJbbRWv0WHn-HNiqt-yvM8CdcJVB1MHPg&index=18** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=KK3_UUki_lE &list=PLJbbRWv0WHn-HNiqt-yvM8CdcJVB1MHPg&index=15** **}**

Claire por su parte estaba de rodillas respirando agitadamente y agotada doliéndole aún los golpes de Milk, pero luego se pone de pie caminando hacia Milk para quitarle su Magic Stone, pero antes de que lo haga, Milk le sostiene su mano derecha con la cuya propia del mismo lado.

– ¿Todavía no te rindes? La pelea terminó * Dice Claire con seriedad.

–N-No, la-la pelea no terminó, incluso si me eliminas del Blade Dance la pelea para mí no terminará nunca, yo seguiré luchando por Goku pase lo que pase * Dice Milk con determinación intentando levantarse con determinación a pesar de todas las quemaduras y el dolor de su cuerpo, pero su cabeza termina cayendo en los pequeños pechos de Claire, esta se conmovía por su espíritu de lucha de negarse a caer acariciándole la cabeza.

–Tonta, me hiciste perder el control, me hiciste plantearme cosas que nunca hubiera hecho en otras circunstancias, y lo más importante, me hiciste tragarme mi orgullo y admitir mis sentimientos más profundos ¿Qué más quieres de mí? * Dice Claire de forma tsundere a lo que Milk sonríe levemente.

–T-Tienes razón, al final, logré lo que nadie hubiera logrado, les deseo suerte en el Blade Dance, aunque no me agrades * Dice Milk debilitada sonriendo levemente para luego perder completamente la conciencia.

–Sí que ere una molestia * Dice Claire sonriendo cálidamente quitándole ahora la Magic Stone mientras la baja al suelo, y luego de pasar un minuto Milk es tele transportada automáticamente al lugar de donde vinieron a este campo de batalla, Milk así como su equipo fueron eliminados, al ser ella la última en ser sacada del torneo.

–Ahora debo regresar con Goku, espero que él ya haya derrotado a su oponente * Dice Claire con seriedad caminando de regreso al lugar donde está Goku.

Y no solo ella, todas las demás compañeras de Goku se dirigen al punto de donde se dispersaron para enfrentar por separado al Equipo Yotta Saru, y allí se encontraba Goku quien luchará contra alguien desconocido que acompaña a Restia.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=KK3_UUki_lE &list=PLJbbRWv0WHn-HNiqt-yvM8CdcJVB1MHPg&index=15** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Goku, Restia y la persona encapuchada desconocida/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=uiEuSAE1GfE &list=PLJbbRWv0WHn-HNiqt-yvM8CdcJVB1MHPg&index=13** **}**

Goku estaba con un rostro serio viendo tanto a Restia como a la misteriosa persona, Restia por su parte fiel a su estilo mostraba una sonrisa calmada mientras la persona encapuchada ocultaba su expresión facial dentro de la capucha, pero concentraba su mirada en Goku.

–Dijiste que ese de ahí sería mi oponente, pero no hicieron nada un buen tiempo ¿Qué están esperando para pelear? * Preguntaba curioso y serio Goku.

–Estaba esperando a la conclusión de los encuentros de tus compañeras, y finalmente han terminado, y todas ellas de alguna forma ganaron * Dice Restia sonriendo maliciosamente.

– ¿Con que puedes saberlo? Ya veo, eso me alegra, aunque lo siento por Milk * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–En estos momentos se dirigen hacia acá, esperémoslas un poco, quiero que vean esta pelea * Dice Restia sonriendo relajada.

–Como quieras, y tú ¿Quién eres? * Pregunta Goku curioso, pero la persona encapuchada no responde.

–No comas ansias, espera a que lleguen tus compañeras, quiero ver sus rostros cuando se enteren de quien se trata * Dice Restia sonriendo maliciosamente.

–Está bien * Dice Goku sentándose en el suelo en forma de loto relajándose.

En eso el báculo sagrado blanco que Goku traía en su espalda empezaba a emitir pequeños destellos eléctricos que Goku no sentía, pero Restia se percató de eso.

–"Parece que algo sucede con el espíritu de la espada sagrada Terminus Est, ahora que recuerdo, se había fusionado con ese báculo que Goku traía consigo en su espalda, eso ocurrió hace tiempo el día que usé en su contra tanto a Glasia-Labolas como a varios otros espíritus no tan fuertes" * Dice Restia seria e intrigada para luego sonreír con malicia.

–"Es como si su sola presencia la hubiera alterado, es probable que el poder interno que posee altera al espíritu de la espada al recordarle viejos tiempos desagradables que había olvidado" * Dice sonriendo con malicia Restia mirando a la persona encapuchada como si su presencia provocara algo en Est.

–"¡Ufufufu, eso quiere decir que una grieta podría abrirse aquí sea cual sea el resultado de la batalla, que conveniente!" * Dice Restia con una sonrisa maliciosa, aparentemente se ha dado cuenta de algo con respecto a Est que Goku no puede ver y eso se debe a que al igual que Est, Restia también es un espíritu de espada.

Y después de unos varios minutos Ellis y Fianna venían en el lomo de Simorgh debido a que se encontraron en el camino con la primera con heridas por los rayos de Nami, lo mismo con Claire y Rinslet quienes venían en el lomo de Fenrir con Claire sosteniendo a Rinslet ya que esta última de hecho resultó más herida que todas las demás al ser dañada por un elemento contra el que técnicamente está en desventaja que es el fuego, las 4 llegaron al mismo tiempo.

–Finalmente tus compañeras han llegado Goku * Dice en voz alta Restia desde la cima del árbol, Goku se levantó corriendo a ellas llegando a las mismas.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=uiEuSAE1GfE &list=PLJbbRWv0WHn-HNiqt-yvM8CdcJVB1MHPg&index=13** **}**

– ¡¿Oigan están bien, pudieron vencer a sus rivales?! * Pregunta Goku algo preocupado y las 4 con una sonrisa asienten firmemente para que Goku también sonría aliviado.

– ¿Así que esas 4 ganaron? Era de esperarse, aunque algunas pasaron por más dificultades que otras, me pregunto si la cardenal estará feliz de que su hermanita todavía siga en el juego * Dice Restia con una sonrisa pícara.

–No te preocupes Goku, todas hemos ganado y por lo que veo tú también, eso quiere decir que hemos derrotado y eliminado al equipo Yotta Saru * Dice sonriendo Claire algo sonrojada por lo que pasó en su batalla con Milk con respecto a sus sentimientos por el propio Goku quien asintió feliz por lo dicho por Claire.

–Sí, y descuida, con mi magia curaré en su mayor parte las heridas de las demás * Dice Fianna sonriendo quien de las 4 es quien menos heridas tiene y que menos magia gastó, de hecho no tuvo muchas dificultades para ganar su combate.

–Te las encargo Fianna * Dice Goku sonriendo.

– ¡Oye Goku, no me digas que esa de allá es el espíritu de la oscuridad que casi nos mata en el pasado, Restia Ashdoll! * Dice Ellis temerosa y seria y las demás miraron a la cima del árbol donde estaba ella con la misteriosa persona.

– ¡Es cierto, es esa maldita, y parece que trae a alguien consigo! * Dice Rinslet seria y molesta, las 4 miran de esa manera a Restia recordando cuando robó pudiendo bajo su control al Glasya-Labolas, como atacó a la Academia Espiritual Areishia con sus espíritus y como comandó a la Banda de Inzagi para atacar a las Sylphids y robar los documentos del Jormungadr.

–También las quiero, no me digan que aún me guardan rencor * Dice Restia sonriendo maliciosamente con burla.

– ¡No entiendo cómo es posible que alguien tan despreciable como tú pueda participar! * Dice Ellis molesta en voz alta.

–Los Señores Elementales lo han aprobado, de lo contrario ni me hubieran permitido acercarme a este lugar, así que sus quejas son un sinsentido * Dice Restia sonriendo burlonamente molestando a Ellis y las demás, pero Goku levanta su mano izquierda en señal que se calmen.

–Restia, ya están las 4 como querías * Dice Goku serio.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=yfenX-WiEfM** **}**

– ¡Es cierto, por lo que es momento de comenzar! * Dice Restia en voz alta asintiendo tanto Goku como la persona encapuchada con las 4 compañeras de este último intrigadas mirando a la figura encapuchada que tenía la misma estatura que Restia.

– ¿Pero quién será esa persona? * Se pregunta Claire.

En eso el cuerpo de Restia empieza a brillar en una luz oscura morada transformándose en su forma espada Vorpal, y al mismo tiempo la persona con su mano derecha se quita la capucha arrojándola al aire para que luego la Espada Vorpal vaya a su mano izquierda que la levantó en lo alto finalmente atrapando la espada al mismo tiempo que se revela su forma sin su capucha bajando su mano con la que sostiene su espada.

Y al ver a esta persona Claire, Rinslet, Fianna y Ellis se quedaron con la boca abierta, Goku por su parte miraba curioso a persona ahora al descubierto como si hubiera visto su rostro.

– ¿A caso esto es una ilusión? * Dice estupefacta Fianna.

– ¡Esto es imposible, no puede ser! * Dice Ellis impactada.

– ¡No puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven! * Dice Rinslet también estupefacta.

– ¡Esa chica no puede ser ella! * Dice Claire incrédula y en shock por lo que ven sus ojos.

–Mm Creo haber visto su rostro en alguna parte * Dice Goku rascándose la cabeza curioso.

Y la apariencia de la persona finalmente revelada consiste en la de una hermosa doncella con un hermoso cabello largo negro extendido hasta las caderas, y una cara digna y encantadora teniendo la piel blanca, viste un atuendo de estilo extranjero blanco hasta en abdomen, la parte del abdomen es de color azul y el resto de la parte de abajo es negro con una hendidura insertada en el borde de los pantalones, su traje en sí se parecía al de las sacerdotisas del periodo Sengoku de Japón, la misma mostraba una elegante sonrisa.

– ¡¿ES REN ASHBELL?! * Gritan en shock cómico Fianna, Rinslet, Claire y Ellis no pudiendo creer que a quien veían era ni más ni menos la blade dancer a quien vieron ganar el Torneo del Blade Dance de hace 3 años que desde entonces se convirtió en una leyenda admirada en las naciones elementales espirituales, y a quien claramente Claire, Ellis, Fianna y Rinslet admiraban bastante, y estaba aquí frente a sus ojos.

– ¿Ren Ashbell? ¡Es cierto, es ella la que estaba en esas estatuas y pinturas del lugar a donde llegamos para dormir! ¿Conque tú eres la campeona? ¡Entonces esto será emocionante! * Dice Goku sonriendo emocionado.

–¡Es imposible que sea Ren Ashbell, se supone que pasaron 3 años, por lo que debería tener entre 16 y 17 años, pero se ve exactamente igual! * Dice Claire molesta e incrédula.

–Les puedo asegurar que es Ren Ashbell, la verdadera que ganó hace 3 años, y la prueba está en el contrato de su mano que solo la verdadera poseía, además si usan su espíritus las que fueron a ese Blade Dance con ellos lo confirmarán * Dice Restia viniendo su voz de la espada Vorpal.

Y efectivamente las 4 pudieron ver que en su mano izquierda tenía el símbolo de contrato que vieron hace tres años, además Claire y Rinslet trajeron a Fenrir y Scarlet en su forma gata para olfatear y analizar la energía espiritual de Ren Ashbell, y ambos espíritus indicaban a sus amas que eran la de la Ren Ashbell de hace 3 años.

– ¡Esto no lo puedo creer! * Dijeron al mismo tiempo Claire y Rinslet sorprendidas.

–Sin embargo no es imposible que se vea igual, recuerden que hay magias que hacen mantener las apariencias, hay una varias formas de lograr algo así, pero yo como alguien que fue candidata a ser Reina de Fuego también tengo la habilidad de distinguir el mínimo detalle de las presencias espirituales, pero aquí no puedo notar que sea alguna farsante a diferencia de la Ren Ashbell que apareció tanto en el baile como ahora antes de transportarnos aquí * Dice seriamente Fianna y sus compañeras así como Goku la miraron seriamente.

–Es porque esa no es la verdadera Ren Ashbell que ganó hace tres años, es una nueva Ren Ashbell mucho más fuerte, por algo esa Ren Ashbell líder de esta Ren Ashbell * Dice desde la espada Restia sorprendiendo a todos, por su parte Ren Ashbell sonriente muestra que debajo de esa vestimenta suya lleva el uniforme de Teocracia Alpha demostrando que es parte del Equipo Inferno.

–Entonces es como sospechábamos, esa no es la misma Ren Ashbell, aunque lucía parecida a como luciría Ren Ashbell después de tres años, pero su esencia era completamente diferente * Dice Claire seria.

–Es porque esa es otra persona, claramente es alguien más, pero como dijo Restia, es muy fuerte * Dice Goku serio.

–Sí ahora que recuerdo, tú sabes quién es, pero hasta ver su poder y habilidad, no podemos confirmar que esta sea la verdadera o una imitación * Dice seria Ellis.

– ¿Eso necesitan? Pues siéntanse cómodas y vean su poder, porque ahora enfrentará a Goku * Dice Restia desde la espada.

–Así es, aléjense un poco, vean la pelea pero no intervengan * Dice Goku serio asintiendo las de su equipo alejándose levemente, en eso Ren Ashbell da un salto de la cima del árbol aterrizando en tierra parándose a una distancia prudente de Goku ahora teniendo un semblante serio poniéndose en guardia al sostener su espada Vorpal con sus dos manos de forma invertida.

–Esa guardia es la misma * Dice seria Ellis, tanto ellas como las demás miraban intrigados a este par de talentosos guerreros que estaban a punto de luchar.

Goku por su parte se coloca en su pose de pelea clásica al estilo tortuga.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=yfenX-WiEfM** **}**

–Según me dijeron, tú venciste en el pasado a Velsaria, Luminaris y a Misuno, para que lo sepas yo también vencí a los tres, así que dime ¿Quién de los dos crees que ganará? * Pregunta Goku con una sonrisa desafiante, pero Ren Ashbell no dice ni una palabra solo manteniéndose en guardia.

–"La sola presencia de Ren Ashbell solía intimidar a sus rivales, pero Goku no retrocede en lo absoluto, luce confiado a pesar de todo, a pesar de que tal como aquella vez, se siente un gran poder de esta chica, hay una gran probabilidad que sea ella" * Dice Ellis seria en su mente recordando como su hermana perdió contra ella.

– ¿Así que no hablas mucho? Ya veo, no importa, mejor hablemos con nuestra forma de pelear * Dice Goku serio y ambos se miraban seriamente a punto de iniciar la pelea.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=dYcYfya9THw &t=122s** **}**

De repente Ren Ashbell da un paso al frente, pero lo mismo hace Goku demostrando que no le teme en lo absoluto siendo muy distinto a la batalla que Ren Ashbell tuvo contra Velsaria hace tres años, y en eso Ren Ashbell empieza a moverse velozmente en varias direcciones en zigzag y de forma elegante, Claire y las demás reconocían esa forma de moverse.

– ¡Así es como se movía ella! * Dice Claire estupefacta y las otras tres asentían sorprendidas.

Por su parte Ren Ashbell se movía cada vez más rápido mientras Goku permanecía inmóvil con una mirada seria, hasta que de repente Ren Ashbell desaparece de la vista para aparecer en el aire haciendo su conocido giro elegante en el aire, Goku seguía quieto sin siquiera intentar buscarla, hasta que de repente Ren Ashbell apareció a unos pasos suyos daño un veloz salto para dirigir su espada a Goku preparando una técnica, que es conocida por ser la misma con la que venció a Velsaria hace 3 años así como a varias de sus oponentes.

– ¡Arte de la espada absoluta! ¡Primera Forma, PURPLE LIGHTNING! * Grita Ren Ashbell con voz aguerrida, pero refinada y aguerrida el nombre de su técnica dirigiendo la punta de su espada rodeada de su energía relampagueante de color negro noche intentando con ella impactar a Goku, pero para su sorpresa, Goku detuvo dicha punta de la espada con su mano derecha, aunque apretando los dientes y tensando bastante los músculos, además de que el ataque provocaba un leve sangrado en la mano de Goku.

Ren Ashbell no podía creer que alguien detuviera su ataque de esta forma, en eso Goku preparaba su puño izquierdo libre para intentar darle un golpe a Ren Ashbell, pero esta se percató sacando su mano derecha de su espada y al poner dicha mano en forma de puño empezó a brillar de azul debido a su energía espiritual en envuelve su puño preparando otra técnica.

– ¡DESTRUCTIVE IMPACT! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Ren Ashbell y tanto su puño como el de Goku chocan fuertemente produciéndose una explosión de onda de choque levantando polvareda haciendo que ambos se alejen del otro, sin embargo para sorpresa de Ren Ashbell, Goku apareció frente suyo.

– ¡Te tengo! * Dice Goku sonriendo intentando darle una patada derecha con el punta pie a Ren Ashbell en el abdomen, pero para su sorpresa, lo que había allí era solo una imagen residual.

– ¡No puede ser, el Zanzoken! * Dice sorprendido Goku para luego percatarse de que no siente la presencia de su oponente, aunque realmente no era el Zanzoken, sino otra técnica especial que tiene en su amplio arsenal la blade dancer.

– ¡¿Dónde está?! * Se preguntaba, sin embargo la campeona del Blade Dance de hace 3 años apareció en su costado izquierdo preparando de nuevo su técnica característica, y esta vez espera no fallar.

– ¡Arte de la espada absoluta! ¡Primera Forma, PURPLE LIGHTNING! * Grita Ren Ashbell con voz aguerrida, pero refinada y aguerrida el nombre de su técnica dirigiendo la punta de su espada rodeada de su energía de color negro noche a punto de impactar a Goku quien gira para ver como el ataque estaba por darle, y de hecho finalmente logra darle en el hombro izquierdo provocando poderosa explosión mandando a volar a Goku hacia un lado, aunque extrañamente también Ren Ashbell salió despedida en el aire impactando un árbol que parte por la mitad mientras Goku se estrella en el suelo produciéndose un leve cráter con su pequeño cuerpo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=dYcYfya9THw &t=122s** **}**

– ¡Goku! * Dice preocupada Claire.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VnySwablf3o &t=118s** **}**

– ¡Esa forma de pelear, ya no podemos dudar, es la verdadera Ren Ashbell! * Dice Ellis en voz alta impactada, pero al mismo tiempo recordando cuanto admiraba a Ren Ashbell, las otras tres también se sentían igual, sentían un ambiente similar a hace tres años.

–Sí, es la blade dancer leyenda, es Ren Ashbell, no hay dudas, esa elegancia, ese porte, hasta su voz, todo es igual * Dice Rinslet mostrando una mirada de admiración.

–Así es, aunque sinceramente yo aunque al principio dudaba un poco, pude percatarme de que sí es la misma * Dice Fianna sorprendida y también con una mirada de admiración.

–Solo la verdadera Ren Ashbell ejecutaría así esos movimientos elegantes para que sean fuertes y efectivos contra Goku, es la pelea que hace tiempo predijimos que habría, pero nunca pensé que sería tan pronto, y en el primer día * Dice Ellis sorprendida y con una mirada de admiración además de respeto hacia Ren Ashbell.

– ¡Entonces todo lo que dijo el espíritu de la oscuridad era verdad! * Dice Claire con una mirada seria, pero también admirando a Ren Ashbell.

– ¡Pero miren! ¡¿Por qué Ren Ashbell también salió volando hacia allá?! Su técnica se supone que solo afecta a su oponente, no creo que haya hecho un mal salto exagerado * Dice sorprendida Ellis al ver derribada a Rem Ashbell.

– ¡Es cierto, chocó contra ese árbol, y además tiene una herida en el lado izquierdo de sus labios! * Dice sorprendida Claire y las otras también se sorprenden igual al ver eso.

– ¡¿Acaso entonces fue…?! * Decía Ellis sorprendida.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg &t=56s** **}**

Por su parte, Ren Ashbell estaba sentada recostándose por el resto del árbol por el que chocó apretando los dientes.

–Parece que en el momento en que ejecutaste en él tu Purple Lightning, antes de la explosión, te dio una fuerte patada en el mentón con la punta de su pie derecho * Dice Restia desde la espada aparentemente sonriendo con burla, ya que efectivamente pasó tal como ella lo dijo.

–Es la primera persona que logra hacerte algo así, de atacarte al mismo tiempo de que recibe tu ataque con el que vencías a la mayoría de tus oponentes, entiendo que estés con sorpresa, pero créeme, esto es solo lo mínimo que puede lograr este pequeño, así que mantente alerta y usa lo mejor de ti, ya que cuando se lo propone Goku puede ser impredecible * Dice Restia ahora sería desde la espada asintiendo Ren Ashbell quien se pone de pie, pero luego esta se sorprende ya que ahora Goku estaba justo enfrente suyo con una leve herida en su hombro izquierdo mirándola seriamente, ambos estaban cara a cara mirándose seriamente y con rivalidad.

– ¡No puede ser, Goku se levantó tan rápido después de recibir ese ataque con el que Ren Ashbell derrotó a muchos en el pasado, incluyendo a mi hermana! * Dijo Ellis sorprendida.

–¡Sí, a pesar de que era el mismo poder de hace tres años, Goku no solo lo resistió, sino que se dio el lujo de levantarse primero y aparecérsele a Ren Ashbell así, además de que es el primero en darle un golpe tan directamente en su rostro! * Dice sorprendida Claire.

–No cabe dudas, Goku es un rival mucho más duro que cualquiera a quienes Ren Ashbell venció hace 3 años * Dice Fianna seria.

–Ese es nuestro Goku, superando por completo las expectativas que otros tienen de él, admiramos a Ren Ashbell, pero también a él * Dice Rinslet con una sonrisa y las otras tres asienten.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg &t=56s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg** **}**

Goku y Ren Ashbell se miraban cara a cara mientras estaban parados cerca del otro, podía distinguirse como Ren Ashbell al compartir estatura con Restia superaba en eso a Goku.

–Parece que realmente eres fuerte como todos decían, aunque apuesto a que hace tres años en aquel torneo, realmente no tuviste un rival que te haga usar todos tus poderes * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante mientras Ren Ashbell solo lo miraba seriamente habiéndose limpiado la herida de su boca.

–Lo que no entiendo, es porque estás en el mismo equipo que alguien como Rubia * Dijo Goku en voz baja y serio sorprendiendo a Ren Ashbell, pero luego se puso seria y guardó silencio.

–Ya veo, sigues en las mismas, no quieres hablar, no importa, solo te advierto que si no usas todo tu poder no podrás estar ni cerca de ganar * Dice Goku serio a lo que Ren Ashbell responde poniéndose en guardia con su espada Vorpal.

Finalmente Ren Ashbell ataca intentando cortarlo con su espada, pero Goku detiene el corte con una patada izquierda con la planta de su pie, luego procede a intentar darle un puñetazo derecho en el abdomen, pero la campeona del Blade Dance da un ágil salto hacia arriba haciendo su conocido giro elegante, pero Goku ya leyó su movimiento por lo que también dio un salto hacia ella para intentar darle una patada voladora derecha, pero para sorpresa de Goku, Ren Ashbell detuvo su patada con la hoja de su espada que ahora sostiene solo con su mano izquierda.

–"¡Lo detuvo!" * Se dijo en sus pensamientos Goku sorprendido, pero de repente, la punta del dedo índice derecho de Ren Ashbell se envolvió en magia espiritual azul, Goku e inmediatamente con él intentó golpear el cuello de Goku, pero este reconoció dicha habilidad agachando la cabeza recibiendo el golpe allí salvando su cuello sorprendiendo a Ren Ashbell.

–Esa técnica ya la usó Restia contra mí, no servirá * Dice Goku serio a lo que Ren Ashbell molesta dio un salto hacia atrás para luego sostener de nuevo su espada de forma invertida con sus dos manos, en inmediatamente esta empieza a brillar preparando una técnica saliendo una pequeña esfera envuelta en varios círculos de la punta de color negro noche, Goku reconoció esa técnica.

–No lo hagas, esa técnica también la usó Restia y no sirvió * Dice Goku serio sin siquiera ponerse en guardia, y efectivamente era la técnica de Restia conocida como Vorpal Blast el cual era un rayo explosivo y letal especial para el asesinato, pero su funcionamiento no es muy distinto al Dodompa, una técnica que Goku ya supo cómo detener en el pasado, por lo que cuando tanto Jio Inzagi como Restia usaron el Vorpal Blast en su contra fue inútil, pero Ren Ashbell ignoró por completo sus palabras finalmente lanzándole el Vorpal Blast, pero Goku se preparó poniendo su mano izquierda hacia el frente detuvo el rayo, aunque al explotar levantó algo de polvareda.

– ¡Goku detuvo ese ataque de Ren Ashbell fácilmente! * Dice Ellis sorprendida.

Mientras al levantarse la polvareda se puede ver que Ren Ashbell ya no estaba para sorpresa de Goku.

– ¡¿Qué, a dónde está?! * Dice Goku sorprendido buscándolo con la mirada.

–"¡Otra vez, no puedo sentir su presencia ni su aroma, tiene una extraña habilidad!" * Dice Goku serio en su mente intentando localizar a Ren Ashbell que aparentemente se movía a una súper velocidad, y tenía la habilidad de desaparecer por completo su presencia.

–Sin dudas Ren Ashbell es muy hábil, definitivamente es la misma, aunque claramente esta vez ella se dio cuenta de que Goku es totalmente diferente a los rivales que ha tenido hasta ahora, y eso ella lo comprendió, por lo que sabe que si no se lo toma en serio, Goku puede vencerla en un descuido * Dice Fianna seria y las demás asintieron.

– ¡Ahí estás! * Dijo Goku en voz alta lanzando una patada derecha hacia atrás, pero para su sorpresa era una imagen residual de Ren Ashbell.

– ¡No puede ser, volví a caer! * Dice Goku molesto, pero detrás de él hacia arriba en el aire apareció Ren Ashbell preparando otra técnica con su espada Vorpal la cuál brillaba intensamente en color negro noche.

– ¡Arte de la Espada Absoluta! ¡Segunda Forma, METEOR! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Ren Ashbell colocando la punta de su espada hacia abajo concentrando una gran cantidad de magia en ella y al caer parece efectivamente como si de un meteoro se tratase y logra darle a la espalda de Goku.

– ¡Agh! * Grita Goku de dolor escupiendo sangre para que luego se produzca una gran explosión aterrizando de pie de forma elegante Ren Ashbell mientras Goku volaba hacia arriba.

En eso Ren Ashbell vio esta como una oportunidad para lanzar incluso otro ataque más con su espada Vorpal.

– ¡Arte de la Espada Absoluta! ¡Séptima Forma, BITING DRAGÓN! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Ren Ashbell emitiendo un salto hacia donde volaba Goku esta vez golpeando con la hoja de su espada brillante en pecho del mismo mandándolo a volar más arriba debido al impulso logrado por el golpe con la espada Vorpal imbuida en magia tanto de Restia como de Ren Ashbell, Goku iba muy arriba por lo que la caída sería muy aparatosa.

– ¡Golpeó a Goku dos veces seguidas de esa forma! * Dice preocupada Claire y las demás también están así ya que acaba de recibir dos poderosos ataques de Ren Ashbell quien aterriza de pie viendo como Goku volaba cada vez más alto hasta que empieza a caer como un misil.

–"Creo que te confiaste Goku, ¿Ya has perdido?" * Se preguntaba Restia en su mente mientras Goku estaba a punto de caer de cabeza, pero para sorpresa de todos hizo una hazaña increíble girando rápidamente como una rueda y apenas al tocar sus pies el piso aprovecha el impulso volando como un misil hacia Ren Ashbell quién no vio venir esto ni pudo bloquearlo o esquivarlo recibiendo un potente cabezazo en el mentón de parte de Goku que la mandó a volar hasta estrellarse fuertemente contra el suelo de espaldas, mientras Goku cae de cara al suelo.

– ¡Increíble, eres genial Goku! * Dice Rinslet alegre.

– ¡Pelear a ese nivel contra Ren Ashbell, solo alguien como él lo puede hacer! * Dice Claire emocionada pero a la vez aliviada de que Goku evitara caer tan mal.

– ¡Goku es un guerrero increíble, no se deja sobrepasar por las habilidades de Ren Ashbell, ambos son muy talentosos! * Dice feliz Ellis admirando a ambos jóvenes talentos.

–Sí, esta pelea la vimos venir, y de alguna forma está ocurriendo * Dice feliz Fianna.

Mientras ambos estaban tendidos en el suelo, de repente Goku se levantaba sintiendo dolor por ambos ataques que le dejaron heridas en la espalda y en el pecho tocándose en dichas zonas.

–Esos ataques sí que me dolieron, si no estuviera acostumbrado a recibir golpes así no podría ni levantarme para seguir * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante con sangre en la parte de debajo de sus labios.

Por su parte Ren Ashbell se levantaba adolorida y también tenía algo de sangre en la misma zona de la boca que Goku.

Goku la miraba sonriendo desafiante mientras esta tenía un semblante serio, es completamente diferente a cuando enfrentó a Velsaria y otras donde sonreía en su mayor parte, aquí claramente puede ver que no la tiene fácil.

–Realmente peleas bien, eres fuerte, pero empiezo a comprender como peleas * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante sorprendiendo a Ren Ashbell con estas palabras.

–Ciertos movimientos tuyos son parecidos a los de Restia, y también un poco a ese tonto de cara fea a quien llamaban Inzagi, aunque usas ciertas habilidades distintas a ellos, pero como te dije, voy entendiendo tu forma de pelear por lo que es mejor que ataques con todo, de lo contrario voy a vencerte fácil * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante, estas palabras molestaron un poco a Ren Ashbell ya que se siente que está siendo subestimada al mismo tiempo que siente un exceso de confianza de parte de Goku.

Ren Ashbell se pone en guardia de nuevo con su espada sostenida de forma invertida con sus dos manos mientras Goku de nuevo volvía a su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga con ambos rivales mirándose con seriedad en esta que podríamos catalogar como la principal pelea del día entre todas las que se están disputando en distintos lugares entre distintos equipos en este gigantesco campo de batalla.

Finalmente Ren Ashbell así como Goku se lanzan atacar deteniendo la primera un puñetazo derecho del segundo con la empuñadura de su espada Vorpal para luego intentar un rodillazo derecho hacia Goku, pero este lo detiene con su propia rodilla izquierda, y así cambios se lanzaban distintos golpes y cortadas(de parte de Ren Ashbell) a gran velocidad que impresionaba a los que veían este combate(tengo que aclarar que los espectadores de afuera no ven a Ren Ashbell así, sino que gracias a la magia de ilusión de las reinas elementales ven a otra imagen de una chica distinta, más adelante en la historia les explicaré el porqué de esto, porque algo parecido realmente sucedió en las novelas, donde se nos muestra que ellas pueden hacer eso para ocultar ciertas cosas que creen que es mejor que no se hagan públicas, aunque no pueden ocultar quien gana los combates o como son las peleas por órdenes de los Señores Elementales, pero si pueden ocultar las identidades de los competidores si estos lo tenían en secreto y participaron con otros alias, solo les diré que esto es también es por órdenes de los Señores Elementales, y por cierto, todo esto el equipo Scarlet obviamente no lo sabe, ni tampoco la mayoría de los participantes).

Ambos se golpeaban bastante al mismo tiempo que se bloqueaban, pero Goku estaba presionando cada vez más a Ren Ashbell debido a su fuerza bruta superior, en eso esta última dio un paso hacia atrás preparando otra técnica.

– ¡Arte de la Espada Absoluta! ¡Sexta Forma, CRUSHING FANG! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Ren Ashbell cargando energía espiritual en su mano derecha colocada en forma de puño mientras pasa a sostener su espada solo con su mano izquierda, en eso golpea fuertemente la punta de su empuñadora con su poder divino, el poder empieza a resonar a través de la hoja de la espada creando una vibración de alta frecuencia para que inmediatamente dé un salto hacia Goku intentando impactar con su hoja cargada de poder espiritual al mismo, pero este le da un fuerte puñetazo a la hoja de la misma fretando su embiste generando una gran onda de choque al mismo tiempo que una ventisca que hace que las 4 del equipo Scarlet se cubran, pero al pasar el alboroto ven que para sorpresa de Ren Ashbell Goku detuvo con su puño el ataque, la campeona del Blade Dance amplió sus ojos separando su espada del pequeño.

–"Vaya, parece que Goku está descifrando su estilo tal como lo dijo" * Dice Restia en su mente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg** **}**

Goku solo mira seriamente a Ren Ashbell.

– ¿Vas a seguir jugando, o vas a tomarte esta pelea enserio? * Pregunta Goku serio a lo que Ren Ashbell hace un suspiro para luego sonreír desafiante colocándose en guardia de nuevo con sus dos manos sosteniendo a Vorpal de forma invertida empezando a rodearse de magia tanto azul como negra noche brillante, esta vez Ren Ashbell planeaba aumentar la intensidad del combate.

–Así me gusta * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante poniéndose en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga, las 4 del equipo Scarlet veían expectantes, pero estas se sorprendían cada vez de como Goku le ocasionaba más problemas a la inmortalizada blade dancer.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=pv1-nviYIk8 &t=7s** **}**

– ¡Arte de la Espada Absoluta! ¡Forma Destructiva, DANCING BLOSSOM ESPIRAL BLADE DANCE, 18 Golpes Consecutivos! * Grita Ren Ashbell el nombre de su técnica que claramente era de las más poderosas que posee despareciendo de donde estaba y apareciendo como un relámpago frente a Goku quien se sorprende de esto, en eso Ren Ashbell empieza a hacer un giro rápido generando una ola furiosa de innumerables espadas esparcidas que se asemejan al florecimiento de una flor, las espadas que surgían que en total eran 18 iban directamente hacia él a gran velocidad.

– ¡No dejaré que me impacten así de fácil! ¡Dadadadadada! * Grita Goku con sus puñados intentando despejar las espadas que venían hacia él logrando despejar varias, sin embargo la ola de poder en sí al impactarlo lo desorientó por lo que el resto de las espadas de energía empezaban a generarle varios cortes.

– ¡KKGR! * Dice Goku con dolor sintiendo los cortes, pero este con dureza se mantiene de pie, sumado a la ola de poder que lo golpeaba, pero cuando se disipó el ataque, Goku del dolor quedó arrodillado sobre una pierna sangrando algo en su cuerpo, esto generó preocupación en las otras 4 quienes a pesar de quedar maravilladas por la técnica que acababan de ver, saben que resultó doloroso para Goku.

Ren Ashbell tenía una mirada de molestia al ver como Goku ni siquiera caía por completo en el suelo, pero preparaba un ataque listo para intentar eso colocándose en su posición habitual sosteniendo su espada Vorpal de forma invertida con sus dos manos.

– ¡Arte de la Espada Absoluta! ¡Forma Vacía, SOUL EXTINCTION! * Grita Ren Ashbell el nombre preparándose para terminar con ella a Goku acumulando un gran poder en la punta de la espada e intentando golpear con ella el pecho de Goku quien tenía la cabeza gacha al suelo haciéndole pensar a Ren Ashbell que estaba al borde de la derrota, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Goku con su mano izquierda detuvo la punta de la espada aunque provocándole leve sangrado allí.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=pv1-nviYIk8 &t=7s** **}**

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dijo Ren Ashbell sorprendida, mientras Goku con algunas heridas sonrió desafiante al mirarla.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=66is5GkFyCE** **}**

– ¡Esa sí que fue una buena técnica, pero es hora de que tú recibas mis golpes! ¡Tatatatatatata! * Grita Goku mientras empezaba a darles varios puñetazos seguidos en el abdomen a Ren Ashbell aprovechando su más baja estatura por sobre la campeona, esos golpes que en su vida nadie le había dado de forma tan directa, luego le da un puñetazo izquierdo en el abdomen a la blade dancer haciéndole escupir sangre de la boca, para que luego Goku saltara sentándose en los hombros de la misma aprovechando su pequeño tamaño y peso, quedando el rostro de está a merced del pequeño guerrero la cuál sudó frío de forma cómica ya que no podía protegerse ahí(de una forma parecida a como golpeó a Tao Pai Pai en el pasado).

– ¡Tatatatatatatata! * Grita Goku dándole una lluvia de puñetazos en la cara directamente a Ren Ashbell para shock de sus compañeras quienes nunca en su vida pensaron ver a la blade dancer más fuerte recibir semejante paliza, finalmente Goku da un pequeño salto dándole una patada derecha con el empeine del pie al costado izquierdo del rostro de la blade dancer campeona defensora que estaba algo hinchado por los golpes mandando a esta a volar hasta estrellarse fuertemente de espaldas contra el suelo generando un cráter con su cuerpo, sus compañeras estaban con los ojos como platos cómicamente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=66is5GkFyCE** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=IZl6ZHO5aS0** **}**

– ¡Go Goku le dio una paliza en su rostro que hasta hace poco era radiante! * Dice Ellis impresionada cómicamente.

– ¡No tuvo piedad en lo absoluto, no cabe duda, aunque Ren Ashbell demostró incluso más habilidades que lo que mostró hace 3 años, él la molió a golpes! * Dice en shock cómico Rinslet.

–No cabe dudas, Goku siempre se roba el centro de la atención y encuentra la forma de causar impacto * Dice Fianna con una gota de sudor en la nuca impresionada por esto.

– ¡Oye Goku, eso es pasarse, el rostro de Ren Ashbell era un símbolo entre las blade dancer y tú se lo magullaste! * Dice Claire molesta cómicamente.

– ¿En serio? ¡Jijijiji Quizás me pasé un poquito! * Dice Goku sonriendo a su estilo para luego dirigirse caminando hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Ren Ashbell aparentemente inconsciente llegando cerca de ella.

–Ahora que recuerdo, dijeron que debemos quitarles esas piedras brillantes llamadas Magic no sé qué, es esa * Dice Goku viendo que lo tenía en el pecho de su vestimenta, pero de repente notó algo curioso en la entrepierna de Ren Ashbell quien está inconsciente.

– ¿Y esto abultado de aquí? * Se preguntó curioso Goku empezando a hacer lo que hace con las chicas y que siempre le trae un castigo de Claire, dando leves pataditas para saber que sexo es quien en este caso aparenta ser una chica.

–E-Espera Goku * Dice Restia algo nerviosa desde la espada, y lo que hizo Goku causó vergüenza en todo su equipo, especialmente a Claire.

– ¡Goku eres un pervertido, se supone que debes quitarle la Magic Stone, no profanarla así! ¡Ya te dije que no debes tocar así a las chicas sin permiso! * Grita Claire quejándose cómicamente roja de la vergüenza haciendo que Goku se detenga y voltee a verlas confundido rascándose la cabeza.

– ¡Ella tiene razón, no es honorable lo que haces contra una oponente como ella que es un símbolo en este torneo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! * Dice molesta cómicamente Ellis.

– ¡Creo que lo que Leonora te dice empieza a ser cierto, eres un Rey Mono de la Perversión! * Dice molesta cómicamente Rinslet.

–Ay Goku, si estás tan ansioso por carne de mujer, ven por mí * Dice Fianna sonrojada y las otras 3 se molestaron con esta por sus palabras pervertidas.

–No sé de qué están hablando, pero siéndoles sinceros este sujeto a quien llaman Ren Ashbell no es una chica, es un chico como yo * Dice Goku calmadamente como si hubiera dicho algo de lo más normal, pero sus palabras impactaron a sus 4 compañeras.

– ¡¿QUE?! * Gritan las 4 en un shock cómico no pudiendo creer lo que escucharon.

–"Oh no, lo descubrió" * Dijo Restia lamentándose en su mente de forma cómica.

– ¡Go Go Goku, es imposible eso que dices! * Dice Claire molesta.

–No, solo mira esto que tiene aquí las que son chicas no las tienen, pero los chicos si lo tenemos * Dice Goku señalando calmadamente la entrepierna de Ren Ashbell y las 4 intrigadas se acercaron lo suficiente para ver lo que señalaba Goku, y efectivamente lo que decía era verdad.

– ¡ES CIERTO, REN ASHBELL ES UN HOMBRE! * Gritan sorprendidas cómicamente las 4 y los gritos lograron en cierta forma despertar a Ren Ashbell quien abrió sus ojos y al ver a Goku muy cerca, se levantó rápidamente alejándose con precaución.

–Lo siento, pero ya descubrieron que Ren Ashbell es un chico, Goku y ellas se percataron de, bueno tu sabes * Dice Restia suspirando con resignación y esto hizo que Ren Ashbell pusiera un rostro nervioso cómico empezando a sudar, mientras Claire y las otras tres la veían molestas.

– ¡Oigan, creo que el verdadero pervertido aquí es él! * Dice Claire molesta cómicamente y las otras 3 asienten

–No tiene caso que sigamos con esta cuartada más tiempo * Dice Restia desde la espada.

– ¡¿Cuartada, eso quiere decir que este pervertido es una Ren Ashbell falsa y no es de la de hace tres años No?! * Pregunta molesta Ellis.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=IZl6ZHO5aS0** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=gj7fhfM8HQQ &t=7s** **}**

–Se equivocan, esta, o más bien, él es el verdadero Ren Ashbell, la Ren Ashbell mujer que ustedes creyeron real nunca existió realmente * Dice seriamente Restia desde la espada impactando a las demás.

– ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡¿Quieres decir que un hombre joven se disfrazó de chica y ganó el Blade Dance de hace 3 años?! * Pregunta molesta Rinslet.

–Exactamente, y tú ya muéstrales cómo eres realmente * Dice Restia seria a lo que Ren Ashbell asiente resignado e inmediatamente de forma mágica tanto su pelo largo como la ropa femenina que poseía desaparecen quedando ahora vestido con una versión masculina del uniforme de Teocracia Alpha, que tenía un diseño similar al uniforme masculino de la Academia Espiritual Areishia de Goku, pero con sus colores diferentes.

–Todo lo que dijo Restia es cierto, Ren Ashbell es un alias falso que usé para participar y ganar en el Blade Dance de hace 3 años, pero soy un elementalista masculino y mi nombre verdadero es Kazehaya Kamito, pero pueden llamarme Kamito * Dice Kamito seriamente.

–Esto es difícil de creer * Dice Claire seriamente.

– ¿Por qué, porque es un hombre elementalista? Recuerda que Goku de alguna forma obtuvo un contrato con Est, sin siquiera ser elementalista, así que no es imposible, aunque Kamito es realmente el único elementalista hombre que existe y que puede usar magia elemental, y eso tiene un porque * Dice Restia seria desde la espada.

– ¿Y cuál es ese porque? * Pregunta seriamente Rinslet.

–Lo siento, pero es pronto para revelarles eso, preferiría que el combate entre ambos continúe hasta el final * Dice Restia con una sonrisa desde la espada.

–La verdad me da igual si eres hombre o mujer, no cambia el hecho de que eres mi oponente y quiero continuar esta pelea que me ha gustado bastante * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Son Goku, o mejor dicho Goku, dices cosas muy interesantes, eres hasta ahora el rival más fuerte que he enfrentado en un Blade Dance, Restia me dijo que sería así, y tenía razón, escucha, si quieres pelear contra la nueva Ren Ashbell actual, tendrás que derrotarme a mí * Dice Kamito con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Ahora que hablas quisiera que respondas aquella pregunta que te hice * Dice Goku con seriedad.

– ¿Por qué estoy en el mismo equipo que la actual Ren Ashbell y trabajo para ella no? Es simple, porque estoy obligado a hacerlo ya que ella me trajo a la vida de vuelta por alguna razón, y me puso un sello maldito que me impide revelarme contra sus deseos * Dice Kamito seriamente y esto dejó estupefactos a todos allí.

– ¡¿Eso quieres decir que estabas muerto?! * Preguntaba Claire estupefacta.

–Así es, varios meses después de que gané el Blade Dance enfermé de gravedad y no pude salvarme por lo que perdí la vida, pero esta Ren Ashbell actual me revivió y no tengo de otra que servirle ya que me tiene bajo su dominio debido a un sello maldito * Dice Kamito con seriedad y molestia, esto generó impacto y a la vez lástima en las chicas, mientras Goku se ponía molesto.

–"¿A este punto has llegado Rubia? ¡Traes a un muerto de hace años para cumplir tus caprichos, cada vez tengo más deseo de patearte el trasero!" * Dice Goku molesto e indignado internamente.

–No te preocupes, a decir verdad a quien más quiero vencer es a esa Ren Ashbell, si la venzo ya no te tendrá bajo su control * Dice Goku con determinación pero Kamito niega con la cabeza.

–No podrás vencerla, lo siento * Dice Kamito seriamente y molesto.

– ¡¿Cómo puedes asegurar que Goku no puede vencer a quien solo se hace pasar por ti?! * Pregunta Claire molesta y Kamito al ver su rostro se sorprende del gran parecido con Rubia.

–"Es idéntica, ya veo, ella debe ser Claire Elstein, la hermana menor de Rubia, es hermosa como su hermana, pero no tiene esa mirada fría sedienta de poder que tiene ella" * Dice Kamito sorprendido y serio.

–La razón es que es mucho más fuerte que yo, incluso a pesar de que usé toda mi capacidad con la que gané hace tres años el Blade Dance y más aún, no pude estar ni cerca de ganarle cuando combatí contra ella mientras nos preparábamos para este Blade Dance, Ella ha alcanzado un nivel increíble * Dice Kamito nervioso y temeroso ya que ni la propia Greyworth o Restia quienes lo entrenaron en el pasado le generaron este miedo que ahora adquirió con Rubia.

–"Es cierto Kamito, como Ren Ashbell para Rubia no eres la gran cosa, es de hecho otro propósito el que ella realmente tiene para ti" * Dice Restia seria en su mente.

–Ya veo, pero no me importa, esa Ren Ashbell se merece una patada en el trasero, y yo pienso dárselo como sea, por eso pienso combatir contra ella, le enseñaré que con mi estilo de pelea puedo ganarle * Dice Goku apretando los puños con determinación.

–"Este chico, es totalmente diferente a mí, él no analiza fríamente a sus oponentes, él solo desea combatirlos sin importar como pueda salir el combate, le gustan los desafíos y Rubia realmente representaría uno muy grande, demasiado, pero él igual quiere combatir" * Dice Kamito impresionado por el espíritu combativo de Goku.

–Muy bien Goku, si quieres pelear contra ella debes derrotarme ahora * Dice Kamito serio.

–Eso pienso hacer * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante y ambos iban a ponerse en guardia para retomar su combate, sin embargo algo extraño ocurriría, y es que el báculo sagrado blanco de Goku de nuevo empezaría a emitir electricidad, pero ahora era mucho más evidentemente y Goku lo sintió al igual que todos allí se dieron cuenta.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=gj7fhfM8HQQ &t=7s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ub2r0eXo-0Y** **}**

– ¡¿Pero qué pasa?! * Se preguntaba Goku sorprendido.

– ¡Goku, es tu báculo mágico! * Dice Claire en voz alta seria a lo que Goku saca su báculo de su espalda sosteniéndola con su mano que seguía teniendo una tremenda corriente eléctrica.

– ¡¿Est?! * Se preguntaba Goku preocupado en voz alta y en eso su báculo mágico emitió un brillo blanco que iluminó todo el lugar (de forma un poco parecida al Taioken, aunque con menos brillo) y al desaparecer el brillo Goku puede ver que su báculo mágico ahora era de su color normal rojizo.

–Mi báculo volvió a la normalidad ¿Eso quiere decir que Est salió? * Se preguntaba Goku, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio frente y cerca de Kamito a Est en su forma de espada sagrada clavada en el suelo.

– ¡No puede ser, Est volvió en su forma espada! ¡¿Por qué?! * Se preguntaba sorprendida y en shock Claire y las demás también estaban sorprendidas.

– ¡¿Pero qué está pasando, no se suponía que Est al tener contrato con Goku decidió fusionarse con báculo mágico de Goku?! *Dice sorprendida Rinslet.

–Esto es muy extraño, y no solo eso, se acercó al enemigo * Dice Ellis intrigada y seria.

–Y claramente no creo que sea para atacarlo en esa forma ya que ella jamás hasta ahora se ha metido en las peleas de Goku * Dice Fianna también con seriedad e intriga.

– ¿Est? * Pregunta Kamito a Restia.

–Es el espíritu de la espada sagrada del espíritu Terminus Est, mejor conocida en su forma de elemental waffe como la Demon Slayer que fue portada por la mismísima Areishia Idriss * Dice Restia con seriedad desde la espada Vorpal sorprendiendo a Kamito.

– ¡Ahora que recuerdo dijeron algo parecido, pero no puedo creerlo! ¡¿Cómo puede él tener esa espada desde el interior de ese báculo?! * Preguntaba sorprendido Kamito.

–La Terminus Est usó una habilidad para hacer ella misma el contrato aprovechando que él no era ni un elementalista ni posee ninguna magia en su interior los cuales son requisitos para que un espíritu de alto nivel haga el contrato por sí mismo con un ser vivo y se fusionó con el arma de Goku al ser mágica, pero sin poder elemental espiritual * Dice Restia con seriedad.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ub2r0eXo-0Y** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=_6dXdLHj-E0** **}**

–Ya veo * Dice Kamito con seriedad aún sorprendido.

–Tómala * Dice Restia seria.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dice sorprendido Kamito.

–Toma ese elemental waffe Demon Slayer y úsala * Dice Restia ahora sonriendo con malicia.

–Pero eso no creo que sea posible, este elemental waffe es de Goku, yo no tengo un contrato con ella * Dice Kamito con seriedad.

–No es necesario, ¿Qué no viste lo que pasó? Por alguna razón este espíritu abandonó a Goku y se acercó hacia ti, ¿No te parece raro que al llegar a ti dejó de emitir esa electricidad? Además que yo sepa no hay reglas que prohíban que uses el elemental waffe de otros, y por supuesto, claramente tú la usarías mejor que Goku quien no sabe usarla en lo más mínima y solo la tiene de adorno * Dice Restia con una sonrisa burlona, pero estas palabras la escucharía Goku.

– ¡Oye Restia, si tienes algo que decirme dímelo en la cara! ¡¿Qué a Est la tengo de adorno?! ¡¿Porque no dejas esa estúpida forma de espada y vienes a que arreglemos cuentas pajarraco?! * Dice Goku seriamente molesto en voz alta.

–Oh veo que te molesta, Discúlpame, pero no tengo responsabilidad de que tu propio elemental waffe te haya abandonado, y además ¿Tienes miedo de que Kamito te venza usándola en tu contra, eres un cobarde Son Goku? * Dice Restia en voz alta y burlonamente molestando más Goku.

– ¡Esa maldita espíritu de la oscuridad no ha cambiado nada! * Dice Claire molesta por meterse de esa manera con Goku.

– ¡Está jugando sucio! * Dice Ellis molesta.

–Sabe que Goku por cómo va la pelea tiene la ventaja, y por eso quiere darle a su portador una oportunidad * Dice Fianna seria y molesta.

–Goku no debe caer en su provocación, pero * Dice Rinslet con seriedad y molestia.

–Restia, te voy a cerrar tu bocota ahora ¡Oye Ren Ashbell, Kamito, seas quien seas, usa esa espada con toda confianza, te venceré aunque la uses en mi contra, no tengo miedo, ni un poco, aunque si gano me la llevaré conmigo, pero si me vencer puedes quedártela! * Dice Goku serio, desafiante y con determinación dejando en shock a sus compañeras.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=_6dXdLHj-E0** **}**

– ¡¿Goku se te zafó un tornillo?! ¡Si tiene dos poderosas elemental waffes como esas su poder será casi el doble! * Dice Claire preocupada y molesta en voz alta y las otras 3 asienten.

–No importa, aún no peleo enserio, esto hasta ahora no ha sido más que un calentamiento * Dice Goku seriamente y esto molestó un poco a Kamito al mismo tiempo que lo sorprende, pero luego dio un suspiro.

–Muy bien será como quieras, usaré a Demon Slayer en tu contra, y déjame decirte que yo tampoco luché al máximo de mi capacidad, ya que mi especialidad es el estilo de Doble Empuñadura o Dos Espadas, usaré a Vorpal y Demon Slayer para vencerte * Dice Kamito serio y desafiante tomando a Demon Slayer con su mano derecha y ahora posee dos espadas fuertes para usar.

–Y ahora Kamito sostenía ambas espadas de forma invertida en cada mano poniéndose en guardia preparándose para demostrar su máximo potencial de blade dancer, por su parte Goku al ponerse en guardia al estilo tortuga empezaba a rodearse de un aura blanca de Ki, eso solo significaba una cosa, Goku ahora iría con su máximo poder, al mismo tiempo que ambas espadas de Kamito brillaban con sus respectivos colores rodeándose de energía elemental.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=8dPswSUqk3o** **}**

La etapa final de este combate estaba a punto de empezar ya que ambos se miraban seriamente hasta que finalmente Kamito se lanza al ataque con sus dos espadas hacia un Goku que lo esperaba en guardia finalmente dando el primero varios golpes rápidos con ambas espadas imbuidas en magia mientras que Goku esquivaba y bloqueaba con sus antebrazos con dificultad lo cual preocupaba a sus compañeras, en eso Kamito intentó golpearlo con las dos espadas al mismo tiempo por diferentes lados, pero Goku los bloqueó a ambas espadas con sus antebrazos y ambos guerreros generando una descarga eléctrica por el aura de poder tanto del elemental waffe Vorpal, del elemental, el elemental waffe Demon Slayer, el propio Kamito chocando contra el Ki de Goku generando una vibración en el aire con ambos guerreros apretando los dientes.

–"¡Es fuerte, no puedo empujarlo ni un poco, en fuerza bruta es claramente superior, pero veamos si puede con mis ataques ahora!" * Dice Kamito serio en su mente ahora dando un salto hacia atrás acumulando poder en la punta de sus dos espadas.

– ¡SNAKE AND SCORPIONS! * Grita Kamito ahora moviéndose rápidamente hacia Goku mientras se agacha lanzando con sus dos espadas varias cortadas hacia los pies de este, Goku al ver esto se sorprendió esquivando los cortes múltiples para proteger sus pies por lo que sin más opción ejecuta un gran salto, pero Kamito esto lo tenía planeado, de hecho la punta de sus espadas aún preparaban la verdadera técnica que tiene como objetivo impactar a Goku.

–Lo tengo ¡Arte de la Espada Absoluta! ¡Forma de Doble Empuñadura, PURPLE LIGHTNING REVISED! * Grita Kamito ahora uniendo las dos puntas de las espadas apuntando a Goku produciendo una intersección de las espadas Vorpal y Demon Slayer y así lanzando un poderoso rayo haciendo a Goku hacer sentir el peligro por lo que inmediatamente preparó un Kame Hame Ha rápido como respuesta.

– ¡KAME HAME HA! *Grita Goku lanzando un Kamehameha rápido sin poder cargarlo con demasiado poder, pero fue suficiente como para al chocar contra ese poderoso rayo estallara causando una gran explosión deteniéndolo.

– ¡No puede ser, pero si ese ataque es de los más fuertes con doble empuñadura que conozco, e incluso ahora gracias a esta espada lo hice más fuerte! * Dice Kamito sorprendido.

– ¡Kamito, ve, aún está en posición de que lo impactes! * Dice Restia seria en voz alta ya que hacer ese Kamehameha impulsó más arriba a Goku y Kamito asiente saltando hacia Goku.

–Parece que va a atacar de nuevo * Dice serio Goku cuando de repente unas imágenes vienen a su mente, era la de una hermosa chica rubia con armadura dorada debilitada en el suelo despidiéndose de alguien, y en vez de las propias manos de Goku, lo que veía era la mano derecha de Est tratando de alcanzarla.

–"¡¿Alexandros?! ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí, y esta mano es la de Est?! ¡¿Pero que pasa aquí?!" * Dice Goku sorprendido y en shock perdiendo por culpa de esta visión toda concentración de este combate ya que si mirada se quedó perdida, Kamito al saltar se confundió al verlo así.

– ¡Kamito, es tu oportunidad, ataca con todo mientras está desconcentrado, con lo fuerte que es será difícil que tengas otra oportunidad así! * Dice Restia en voz alta con Kamito asintiendo.

– ¡Arte de la Espada Absoluta! ¡Forma Destructiva, BURSTING BLOSSOM ESPIRAL BLADE DANCE, 18 Golpes consecutivos, LIGHTNING FLARE! * Grita Kamito el nombre de su técnica produciéndose de la punta de la espada Vorpal, un Vorpal Blast que en lugar de lanzarse, su energía se mezcla con ambas espadas y al hacer Kamito un giro trompo, para salir disparado hacia Goku una ola furiosa de innumerables espadas esparcidas que se asemejan al florecimiento de una flor, pero estas a diferencia de la técnica parecida que había usado durante este combate, eran explosivas, por lo que al ir impactando a Goku empezaron a estallar produciéndose varias explosiones mandando a volar a un Goku con quemaduras que escupía sangre hacia arriba dejando horrorizadas a sus compañeras.

– ¡No Goku! * Grita Claire preocupada mientras Goku semi inconsciente volaba hacia arriba, por su parte Kamito estaba por aterrizar en el suelo.

Por su parte Goku cae pesadamente contra el suelo mientras Kamito respira agitadamente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=8dPswSUqk3o** **}**

–Hacer eso ataques seguidos me ha forzado bastante, nunca pensé que detendría de esa forma mi Purpre Lightning Revised, y pensar que con ese ataque incluso logré golpear a esa vieja bruja en el pasado cuando me entrenó, y eso que no utilicé ni a Vorpal y menos a una espada como la Demon Slayer, de hecho si no se hubiera distraído así seguramente hubiera evitado mi Lightning Flare también * Dice Kamito respirando agitadamente arrodillándose al suelo apoyándose en sus dos espadas mientras Goku estaba de espadas aparentemente inconsciente.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Acaso venció a Goku?! * Dice Rinslet preocupada y temerosa.

– ¡Algo le pasó a Goku! * Dice Claire preocupada.

–Bueno es hora de tomar su Magic Stone supongo * Dice Kamito cuando se iba a dirigir hacia Goku, pero de repente este para su sorpresa empezaba a moverse y a abrir los ojos.

– ¡Imposible! * Dice Kamito en shock y Goku al abrir los ojos empezó a levantarse para alivio de las 4 de su equipo.

– ¡Goku, aún no fue derrotado! * Dice Ellis alegre y todas sus compañeras asienten felices.

–"¿Qué rayos me pasó, porque Alexandros y Est aparecieron en mi cabeza así? No importa, debo acabar con este combate de una vez para averiguarlo, la única que me puede explicar esto es Est.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=NvLYTUMp7hg }**

–"No puede ser, ninguno de esos ataques es efectivo, tengo otros que podría usar, pero muy probablemente tampoco sean suficientes, solo se me ocurre uno, el más fuerte que poseo, y que solo aprendí a dominar en estos meses cuando entrené, recuerdo que la vieja bruja me lo enseñó, pero nunca pude dominarla como hasta ahora, y al usarla con dos espadas, claramente tendrá más poder, pero me quedaré sin energía alguna después de esto" * Dice Kamito seriamente en su mente empezando a acumular energía espiritual al máximo tanto de sí mismo como de sus waffes rodeándose de un aura azul.

– ¿Conque quieres acabar con esto? Ven con todo, te detendré ahora * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante poniendo sus dos manos hacia el frente algo pegadas en forma de garra.

– ¡¿Así que piensas recibir mi ataque?! ¡Pues será bajo tu riesgo, daré todo lo que tengo en este ataque! ¡Toda la fuerza de los golpes que anteriormente me diste se sumará a esta técnica para darle más fuerza! ¡Arte de la Espada Absoluta, Forma Final, LAST STRIKE DUAL! * Grita Kamito acumulando toda su energía elemental espiritual sus dos espadas lanzándose para intentar golpear a Goku con ellas, después de esto ya no le quedaría, Goku por su parte acumulaba su Ki en sus dos manos.

– ¡THUNDERCLAP! * Grita Kamito el nombre de esta habilidad que le permite moverse a la velocidad de un ser divino, como por ejemplo alguien como el Maestro Karin intentando atacar a Goku con sorpresa, pero aunque se hizo más rápido Goku esta vez leyó sus movimientos

– ¡No esta vez Kamito, Te detendré! *Grita Goku y cuando golpea con las dos espadas las manos de Goku que estaban en forma de garra una gran corriente eléctrica se generó ya que la enorme energía acumulada en las dos espadas intentaba atravesar la defensa de Goku.

– ¡AAAAAAH! ¡SOLTE! * Grita Kamito con todas sus fuerzas de forma aguerrida el nombre de esta habilidad que le permite romper cualquier grillete mental que haya lo que hace que aguante más tiempo sin caer en el agotamiento al mismo tiempo que usa una técnica extenuante, pero tendrá claros efectos secundarios, mientras por su parte Goku apretaba los dientes esforzándose al máximo para detenerla.

–Kkk * Dice Goku apretando los dientes mientras era empujado levemente por la energía de ambas espadas, sus 4 compañeras estaban preocupadas y expectantes.

– ¡Lo haré! * Grita Kamito intentando impactar con todo el poder de la espada a Goku.

– ¡No! * Grita esto último Goku para increíblemente para todos lograr empujar la espada hacia arriba yéndose hacia allí causando una gran explosión hacia el cielo dejando con la boca abierta y en shock a todos.

– ¡Ahora te venceré! * Grita Goku dándole un puñetazo derecho al mentón a Kamito mandándolo a volar hacia el cielo para luego dar un salto llegando hacia él dándole un punta pie izquierdo en la el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre además de mandarlo aún más arriba para luego Goku aterrizar en el suelo de pie esperando la caída de un Kamito al borde de la derrota, y cuando este cae, Goku lo recibe con un golpe de palma en la espalda quedando Kamito sin aire y colgado allí siendo un último golpe definitivo, luego Goku lo arroja al suelo quedando Kamito completamente sin fuerzas para ponerse de pie no solo por la energía usada, sino por el daño de los golpes de Goku.

–He- He perdido, es-esos golpes fueron mucho más devastadores que cualquiera que haya recibido nunca en mi vida, ni la bruja ni Restia me castigaron jamás de esa manera, fe-felicidades Goku, yo Kazehaya Kamito quien como Ren Ashbell fuí el campeón del anterior Blade Dance, te reconozco como el ganador de este combate, eres un gran guerrero, gracias por este combate * Dice Kamito con pocas fuerzas para luego finalmente perder la conciencia, Kamito había sido derrotado por Goku, mientras este lo miraba serio para luego tomar la espada de Est.

– ¡Goku lo logró, venció a la Ren Ashbell de hace 3 años! * Dice Claire feliz.

– ¡Goku no parará de conseguir logros, ahora solo debe vencer a la Ren Ashbell Actual, sea quien sea sé que Goku puede vencerla! * Dice feliz Rinslet.

–Goku, Ren Ashbell era el pasado, pero tú eres el presente * Dice Ellis encantada.

–No se podía esperar menos de quien llegó a la final del Tenkaichi Budokai * Dice sonriendo Fianna, pero de repente Restia de vuelta se transformó en su modo espíritu, Goku al ver esto se acercó a ella y le dio un puñetazo izquierdo en la cara, aunque sin ya mucha fuerza al ya no estar usando su máximo poder, aun así esto tomó por sorpresa a todos, como el golpe no fue tan fuerte, solo la derribó en el suelo cerca de Kamito, pero no la mandó a volar ni nada.

– ¡No vuelvas a decir nunca más que a Est la tengo de adorno! ¡Est no es mi arma, ni mi espíritu, ni de mi propiedad, ella es mi amiga porque así lo decidió, ella es libre! ¡Ofenderla de esa forma es como ofenderme a mí! * Dice Goku molesto hablándole a Restia quien se sorprendió más incluso por estas palabras que por el golpe que dado lo fuerte que es , solo le ocasionó un leve moretón en la mejilla izquierda.

–Ya veo, escuchar eso es muy interesante, está bien, no lo volveré a decir * Dice Restia sonriendo maliciosamente poniéndose de pie, para luego cargar a Kamito, y esto dejó en alerta a las compañeras de Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=NvLYTUMp7hg }**

– ¡Goku, no la dejes que se lo lleve, si no le quitas su Magic Stone al chico, no estará eliminado! * Dice Claire en voz alta preocupada y esto sorprendió a Goku, ya que lo había olvidado, pero Restia dio un salto hacia el mismo árbol donde había aparecido, cargando el cuerpo inconsciente de Kamito con su brazo izquierdo.

–Muy Tarde, además no puedo dejar que Kamito sea eliminado, la actual Ren Ashbell quien es nuestra superior tiene planes para él aún en este Blade Dance, así que debe seguir un tiempo más, por cierto Goku, este golpe que me diste no lo olvidaré, principalmente cuando consiga atraparte mi presa ¡Adiós! * Dice Restia usando su magia de teletransportacion desapareciendo y logrando escapar.

– ¡Rayos, olvidé por completo lo de esa regla al estar pensando en otras cosas, la propia Misuno me lo había advertido! * Dice Goku lamentándose cómicamente.

–No tienes remedio Goku, pero bueno venciste a alguien muy fuerte, ni más ni menos que a la campeona y eso es lo que cuenta, aunque ¿Por qué en un momento te distrajiste en el combate? * Pregunta Claire sonriendo.

–Luego te lo explico * Dice Goku confundido rascándose la cabeza, ya que ni él entendió lo que le pasó realmente.

–De cualquier modo, debemos irnos a refugiarnos en algún lugar y de paso descansar * Dice Rinslet relajada y sonriendo asintiendo todos los demás que están felices por la gran victoria de Goku, pero Goku miraba la espada Demon Slayer que sostenía con sus dos manos con un rostro algo preocupado.

* * *

 **/ /Una Hora más Tarde/**

El equipo Scarlet había encontrado una cueva que usarían ahora como refugio al ser de un buen tamaño, Estaba junto a un arroyo de una montaña que fluía suavemente. Peces comestibles estaban presentes y el agua era adecuada para la purificación. Pero eso por ahora aunque era bueno, no era la prioridad, aunque estaban felices por sus victorias, sabían que algo muy extraño ocurría con una miembro del equipo, Est.

Goku estaba parado sosteniendo la espada Demon Slayer con un rostro serio al igual que las demás.

– ¿Oigan, a pesar de todo ella se mantiene en su forma espada, que podemos hacer? * Pregunta Rinslet extrañada.

–No lo sé, es muy extraño lo que pasó con ella, no la había vuelto a ver de esta forma desde que la encontramos con Goku por primera vez en aquella cueva * Dice Claire seria.

Las chicas seguían pensando que se podía hacer, pero Goku de preparó para hablar.

–Est ¡Despierta ya! * Grita Goku fuertemente y esto asustó cómicamente a sus compañeras ganándose un golpe coscorrón derecho de Claire.

– ¡Tonto! ¡¿Quieres alertar a los otros equipos?! * Dice Claire molesta cómicamente.

– ¡Es que no se me ocurría otra cosa que hacer! * Dice Goku sobándose la cabeza y quejándose cómicamente, pero de repente la espada empezó a brillar y finalmente se transforma de vuelta en la forma espiritual de Est portando el uniforme de la Academia Espiritual Areishia, esto sorprendió y alegró a todos allí.

– ¡Est, estás de vuelta amiga! * Dice alegre Goku.

– ¡Sí, nos tenías preocupados! * Dice feliz Ellis, pero de repente vieron que Est volteó la mirada hacia la pared de la cueva con un rostro triste dejando confundidos a todos allí.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=3VZgKIWAgDM }**

– ¿Est, que ocurre? * Preguntaba preocupado y serio Goku, pero Est no respondió.

– ¡Oye, tienes mucho que explicar así que no deberías guardar silencio! ¿Por qué te separaste así del báculo mágico de Goku? y además al volver a tu forma espada ¿Por qué dejaste que el enemigo te usara contra Goku? * Preguntaba Claire seria y molesta.

–Tranquila Claire, no la presionemos, si Est no quiere o no puede hablar es mejor dejar las cosas así por ahora * Dice Goku sonriendo levemente intentando ayudar, pero Est finalmente volteó a mirarlo directamente con sus hermosos ojos azules con tinte verde tristes lo que lo confundió aún más.

–Goku, lo siento, hice eso para que te sintieras decepcionado de mí y me quisieras lejos, por eso dejé que el enemigo me portara, aunque una vez que me portó, ya no recuerdo nada, mi mente no estaba muy estable en cierta forma por haber recuperado de repente mis recuerdos cuando nos encontramos con ese Kamito* Dice Est triste y esto sorprendió a todos allí.

– ¡¿Pero porque Est?! Escucha, yo no iba a preguntarte por qué hiciste eso ya que simplemente pensé que tenías tus razones, pero ahora que dices eso * Dice Goku serio y preocupado.

–Porque tú y yo ya no podemos estar juntos, ya no puedo ser tú ya no puedo ser tu amiga espíritu * Dice Est triste y esto sorprendió aún más a todos allí además de causarles preocupación.

–Est, ya sabes que tú eres completamente libre de decidir si quieres alejarte de mí, si querías eso, no había necesidad de que hicieras lo que dijiste, pero ¿podrías decirme porque? * Pregunta Goku serio y ella caminó hacia él poniendo su mano derecha en la frente de este extrañándolo a él y a las demás, pero de repente Goku tenía de vuelta la mirada perdida que tuvo por poco tiempo y esto Claire lo recordó perfectamente.

– ¡Eso también le pasó en su pelea contra ese Kamito! * Dice sorprendida Claire.

–Ya veo, entonces él pudo ver un pequeño fragmento de lo que yo veía, pero ahora lo verá todo de un mejor panorama, y les iré contando todo lo que él está viendo ya que es la historia mía con mi primera portadora, La Doncella Sagrada, Areishia Idriss * Dice Est con seriedad.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=3VZgKIWAgDM }**

* * *

 **/Historia dentro de los recuerdos de Est/**

En ese momento, el continente estaba separado en varios países pequeños. Era un tiempo de guerra y caos.

Los personajes principales de la historia que muestran estos recuerdos eran la espada sagrada de la leyenda y una joven doncella quien era Areishia Idriss, esta chica vino de un pueblo sin nombre de la frontera, era una chica pastora tenía una cara adorable, y ella estaba especialmente orgullosa de su cabellera dorada brillante, tenía bastante parecido a la apariencia mostrada por Alexandros cuando Goku la conoció, aunque lucía más joven y pequeña.

Ella debería haber crecido normalmente, haberse enamorado normalmente, llevado una vida normal, y encontrado felicidad normal, sin embargo, el año en que cumplió catorce años, un incidente sucedió a esta chica de otra manera ordinaria que llevó a la gente a llamarla la Sagrada Reina.

Un día, cuando ella subió a la montaña para recoger leña, ella se encontró con una espada en la antigua sala ancestral. Era una espada sagrada que nadie en muchos siglos había sido capaz de remover.

La doncella se acercó a levantar la espada, sin darse cuenta de que un poderoso espíritu estaba sellado dentro de él.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=bUXp9gAz2KA }**

En ese instante, un espíritu espada surgió del brillo deslumbrante, era del de una hermosa chica de estatura baja con el pelo plateado y un vestido blanco.

– ¿Quién eres tú? * Preguntó sorprendida

La respuesta del espíritu espada a la pregunta de la chica fue:

– Yo soy tu espada, ama. Voy a entregarme íntegra y completamente a mi elementalista, tú * Dijo sin emoción quien era ni más ni menos Terminus Est.

La chica no sabía por qué la espada sagrada de la leyenda la escogería a ella, una simple pastora ordinaria, para hacer un contrato, aunque sin que lo supiera poseía un poder elemental sagrado en su interior. Sin embargo, ella inocentemente aceptó este contrato.

A decir verdad, la chica sentía sólo soledad. Por otro lado, el espíritu espada no tenía sentimientos, y sólo sabía servir lealmente a su maestro contratado, la chica.

Ella no era un típico espíritu, sino un arma espiritual hecha para su uso en la guerra durante la Era Arqueozoica.

Areishia a pesar de todo estaba simplemente feliz por haber encontrado a su primera amiga.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? * Preguntó sonriendo Areishia.

–Mi verdadero nombre no puede ser pronunciado en su idioma, sin embargo, en la lengua espiritual, puedes llamarme "Terminus Est" * Dice Est sin emoción.

– Ese nombre suena un poco largo... ¿Y si sólo te llamo Est? * Preguntó curiosa Areishia.

\- Mi nombre no es Est, es Terminus Est * Dijo Est sin emoción.

– ¡Preferiría no hacerlo, es muy difícil de decir, decidido entonces, tu nombre será Est! * Dice sonriendo feliz Areishia y extendió la mano para acariciar a Est en la cabeza.

– Ama, por favor, no haga eso * Dice Est protestando con una expresión en blanco sin emoción.

Esta es la historia de lo que sucedió después del encuentro casual entre la Sagrada Reina y la legendaria espada sagrada. El asunto del contrato entre la pastora desconocida y la espada sagrada legendaria se extendió rápidamente por todo el país. Que una mujer joven sin herencia elementalista pueda contratar con un espíritu de nivel legendario, tal cosa era suficiente para convertir a la chica en una salvadora, en una sobrenatural Reina Sagrada.

Como prácticamente no existían elementalistas en aquella época, la gente tenía que soportar los estragos causados por los espíritus rebeldes. Y así, la chica comenzó a utilizar la energía proporcionada por el espíritu espada para traer la paz al mundo, ya sea apaciguando, o derrotando a esos espíritus. Las personas alabaron los esfuerzos de la chica, y le dieron el nombre de 'Sagrada Reina'.

Independientemente de lo cansada o triste que estuviera, la chica siempre tenía una sonrisa para animar a otros. Había algunos que tenían celos de ella, que la despreciaban, y hasta los que sólo se asociaban con ella por fama y gloria. A pesar de todo esto, la niña seguía luchando, espada en mano.

– Ama, ¿Por qué lucha por estas personas? * Dice Est sin emoción curiosa.

¿Por qué lucha?, Esta era la primera vez que la espada, por naturaleza, un arma espiritual, había sentido algún tipo de curiosidad hacia estos asuntos.

– Porque esto es algo que sólo yo puedo hacer, por lo que tengo que luchar * Dice seria con determinación Areishia.

–No puedo entender su intención, pero como soy tu espada, haré tu voluntad, ama * Dice Est sin emoción.

– Est... No digas esas cosas molestas, tú eres, después de todo, mi única amiga * Dice sonriendo Areishia.

– ¿Amiga? * Preguntó curiosa sin emoción Est.

–Eso está bien, vamos a comer, el pan que preparé hoy huele delicioso * Dice sonriendo alegre Areishia.

– Ama, permítanme repetir, no tengo ninguna necesidad de consumir alimentos de consumo humano * Dice sin emoción Est.

–Es muy solitario comer por mí misma, vamos, come conmigo, ¿Por favor? * Pide suplicante sonriendo Areishia.

– Si esta es la orden de mi ama, yo obedezco * Dice Est sin emoción asintiendo.

Sin embargo, se pudo observar un poco de confusión en su rostro. En su corazón brotó una diminuta chispa de algo como una emoción.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=bUXp9gAz2KA }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=ebguLYz3tBo }**

La valentía de la chica con la espada sagrada lentamente se hizo conocida en todo el continente. Al mismo tiempo, el terror del más cruel Rey Demonio sumió al continente en la lucha y sufrimiento.

Los países se unieron para enviar ejércitos para acabar con el rey demonio, pero todos fracasaron miserablemente. A la vista de los soldados espirituales comandados por el Rey Demonio, los ejércitos de los países sólo podían batirse en una rápida retirada.

Al final, la gente no tenía más remedio que depositar sus últimas esperanzas de una joven. Una simple chica de sólo catorce años de edad, una niña que ni siquiera había experimentado el sabor del amor. La valentía de la chica con la espada sagrada lentamente se hizo conocida en todo el continente.

– Est, debo luchar... tengo que luchar, por todos los que están sufriendo en esta tierra.

– Sí, ama. Yo soy tu espada, voy a hacer cualquier cosa por ti.

Y así fue que la chica se sumergió de todo corazón en la sangrienta batalla. El espíritu espada que más tarde sería conocida como la "Espada Sagrada Demon Slayer" fue testigo de todo esto.

Tiempo después se ve a la Reina Salvadora Areishia se quedó un buen rato en las vastas planicies montañosas, con su espada hundida en el suelo. Su estado actual no era nada como la Sagrada Reina de la que la gente sabía, su armadura de color blanco puro estaba manchada de sangre y suciedad, mientras que su habitual optimismo no estaba por ningún lado. La chica estaba luchando contra enemigos superiores a sólo los ejércitos del Rey Demonio, incluso tiempo atrás le tocó enfrentarse al poderoso espiritu demoniaco conocido como Krebskulm La Reina Demonio quien venía de ser derrotada por el propio Rey Demonio Salomón y quería desquitarse con otra gran rival, que era Areishia quien sin embargo también se alzó con la victoria contra ella.

Ella también tuvo que enfrentarse a un sinfín de victorias y pérdidas, artimañas y traiciones. En algún momento, el número de personas en las que podía confiar se había reducido a una sola, la espada que había luchado a su lado todo el tiempo.

– Déjame preguntarte, Est... * Dice Areishia con seriedad.

–Ama, ¿Qué petición tienes? * Pregunta Est sin emoción.

– ¿Estás dispuesta a permanecer a mi lado siempre? * Pregunta Areishia ahora con una sonrisa reservada sólo para su mejor amiga, la tierna sonrisa de una inocente chica pastora.

–Yo soy tu espada; te protegeré hasta el final de tu vida * Dijo sin emoción Est.

– Tienes razón... Eres mi espada, y por ahora eso es todo lo que importa * Dijo Areishia ahora con una sonrisa vacía.

– ¿Ama? * Preguntó Est sin emoción extrañada ante esto.

– Pero, un día, cuando el Rey Demonio sea derrotado, cuando la guerra termine, espero que puedas llegar a ser... * Decía Areishia sonriendo, pero lo último no se podía escuchar ya que Est no lo recordaba pero que aparentaba ser importante.

Luego en otros recuerdos se ven a las dos juntas de nuevo hablando, está demás decir que la guerra con la inclusión de Areishia duró dos años y ella ya tenía sus 16 años, ahora siendo más alta y luciendo prácticamente igual a Alexandros, todo esto Goku lo estaba viendo y él no salía de su asombro por el parecido entre ambas.

Era la noche antes de liderar la fuerza militar combinada del continente para atacar al castillo del Rey Demonio.

–Oye Est si yo no estuviera más aquí, ¿Qué harías?* Pregunta Areishia con una sonrisa triste.

A diferencia de los seres humanos que regresaban a la tierra, los espíritus no tenían esperanza de vida. No importa lo fuerte que fuera un vínculo con un espíritu contratado, uno siempre tendría que desprenderse de ellos. Ante la mirada perpleja del Este, la joven continuó.

–Si no estuviera más aquí, Est tiene que asegurarse de que encontrar un nuevo elementalista con quien hacer un contrato, ¿está bien? * Dice Areishia sonriendo

–No quiero * Est respondió sin dudarlo, El espíritu espada siempre dócil no estuvo de acuerdo con su ama por primera vez.

– ¿Est? * Preguntaba sorprendida Areishia.

– Yo soy tu espada, no seré la de nadie más.

– Ya veo, pero me gustaría que lo hicieras, que sea alguien de tu agrado y que tú lo elijas y no al revés, con quien puedas convertirte en amigos, alguien con un espiritu mejor que el mío * Dice sonriendo triste Areishia.

–Ama, ¿Por qué dices una cosa así? * Pregunta curiosa sin emoción.

– Eso es... * Dijo Areishia con un semblante en que puso una expresión de preocupación. Todo acerca de a lo que su destino conduciría en un futuro cercano... una cara que sabía todo eso.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=ebguLYz3tBo }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=AIAcyewwf4U &list=PL4NGze04a4u-epSiBWqElqarzyGwv9_Jd&index=6 }**

Después de varios años de guerras, la chica sagrada Areishia lanzó un ataque contra el castillo del Rey Demonio. Derrotando a decenas de enemigos, la mano de la chica pura ya estaba empapada en sangre, pero aun así no perdió la esperanza que después de esta batalla sería un mundo de paz. Mientras sabiendo el destino de su cuerpo, ella continuó luchando.

Y finalmente Areishia portando la Demon Slayer llegó a la sala del castillo donde lo esperaba el mismísimo Rey Demonio Salomón sentado en su trono, el área alrededor del trono estaba envuelta en llamas oscuras, y para gran sorpresa de Goku, era muy parecido a Kamito aunque más alto y con un musculo más desarrollado.

–Te esperaba Areishia Idriss * Dice el Rey Demonio Salomón levantándose de su trono para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia Areishia para encararla con una clara hostilidad entre ambos.

Es el mismo Rey Demonio Salomón que dominó los poderosos espíritus de los setenta y dos pilares, era el único elementalista masculino existente. Llamas oscuras siniestras bailaron amenazadoramente a su alrededor, como si amenazaran a la chica. Sin embargo, la chica no vaciló, porque dentro de su mano llevaba una espada sagrada, potenciando su corazón.

– Malvado Rey Demonio, por los nombres de los Señores Elementales y mi espada sagrada, desaparecerás * Dice Areishia con determinación apuntando su espada a Salomón.

–Patética niña que sigue una justicia de Blanco y Negro, Ni siquiera te das cuenta del mal que te envuelve a ti misa que acabará por matarte * Dice con seriedad Salomón.

–Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero tus acciones costaron cientos de miles de vidas, no has tenido compasión en las vidas que quitaste y las que arruinaste * Dice Areishia con determinación.

–Tal vez, pero tú solo eres una títere de este patético mundo que me lo arrebató todo, como yo alguna vez lo fui, y cuando te mate ya no dejaré que exista * Dice apretando los dientes con furia y odio el Rey Demonio.

–A pesar de tus pecados, te daré una sola oportunidad aunque no debería, ríndete y detén tu afán de destrucción * Dice Areishia con autoridad.

– ¡Nunca! * Grita el Rey Demonio preparándose para atacarla.

–Entonces así será, ¡Por la salvación del mundo tú caerás! * Grita Areishia y ambos corren hacia el otro para su batalla final que fue encarnizada entre ambos hasta que finalmente después de más de 40 minutos está por concluir.

La voz de la muchacha resonó en salón de banquetes del castillo.

– Est, ¡Préstame tu poder! * Grita Areishia corriendo en su último ataque contra el Rey Demonio que ahora estaba debilitado al borde de la derrota.

– ¡Sí, ama! * Grita desde el interior de la espada Est.

Y así una encarnizada batalla de unos 40 minutos se dio entre Areishia contra el Rey Demonio Salomón siendo bastante pareja hasta que Areishia fue tomando ventaja.

La espada sagrada agarrada fuertemente en sus dos manos despedía luz deslumbrante, empujando hacia atrás la oscuridad, la niña corrió mientras apuntaba hacia el corazón del Rey Demonio.

– ¡Est, esta es la última vez que te utilizo como una espada es por eso que, debo ganar aquí! * Grita con determinación Areishia.

Todo sucedió en un instante. La espada sagrada brilló y estalló el corazón del Rey Demonio con un destello. Emitiendo un moribundo grito de agonía, el Rey Demonio fue vencido de este mundo.

–Ma-Maldita sea, he perdido, quizás salvaste al mundo, pero no a ti * Dice agónicamente con sus últimas palabras el Rey Demonio Salomón cayendo al suelo, muriendo y su cadáver se desvaneció siendo este su final.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=AIAcyewwf4U &list=PL4NGze04a4u-epSiBWqElqarzyGwv9_Jd&index=6 }**

– Haa, haa, haa... *Respiraba agitadamente Areishia sumergida en la sangre negra del Rey Demonio para luego caer de espaldas al suel.

– ¡¿Ama?! * Preguntaba preocupada Est quien volvió a su forma espíritu acercándose a su ama.

– Está bien... Est... * Dijo sonriendo débilmente Areishia que con el fin de calmar la preocupación Est, ella le acarició la cabeza.

–Fua... ama... por favor deténgase * Dice Est algo avergonzada.

–Fufu, te gusta esto, ¿No es así, Est? * Dice sonriendo débilmente Est.

–Por favor, no se burle de mí * Dijo sin emoción Est, pero aunque mantuvo un rostro inexpresivo, ella giró la cabeza con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas. Esta fue la primera vez desde que la había conocido que Est había demostrado una reacción de este tipo. La chica estaba contenta con eso. Para la chica que había matado poco a poco sus emociones humanas en línea con las expectativas de los pueblos en ella como la Sagrada Reina, este era su único consuelo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=WNnxTxajv9Q }**

– Lo siento, Est, La verdad es que yo quería acariciar tu cabeza así más... * Decía debilitada con voz vacilante y cubierta de sangre negra Areishia.

–Ama, ¿Qué?... ¿Qué estás diciendo? * Decía Est muy preocupada.

–De verdad, lo siento * Decía con un rostro triste Areishia.

– ¿Ama? *Preguntó preocupada Est. En el instante siguiente, los dedos de la chica hicieron un sonido duro y se destrozaron.

El cuerpo de la doncella sagrada que había derrotado al Rey Demonio se cristalizó en un cristal espiritual.

– ¿A... ma...? * Preguntaba más preocupada Est.

– Est, no hagas ese tipo de cara * Decía con una débil sonrisa Areishia mientras que con su mano derecha que todavía se podía mover tocó la mejilla de Est a la vez se esforzaba para hablar.

–Yo sabía de esto desde el principio * Decía Areishia con una débil sonrisa teniendo una expresión como una adulta a pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años de edad.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=WNnxTxajv9Q }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ok2ISwfpQXg** **}**

Al ver que incluso los dedos se cristalizaban... El espíritu espada finalmente entendió. Que eso era una maldición. El resentimiento y maldiciones combinados de los espíritus que habían sido asesinados por el poder de la espada sagrada hasta el momento. Eso se había acumulado hasta el límite y estaba erosionando el cuerpo de su ama. La Demon Slayer era una espada que destruía todas las maldiciones. Pero esas maldiciones no desaparecían de este mundo. La espada sagrada que había absorbido esas varias maldiciones un día se las pasaría a su amo. El arma espiritual Terminus Est no era una espada sagrada. Tomando la vida del usuario, a cambio de la concesión de un enorme poder eran inequívocamente las propiedades de una espada demoníaca.

–De ninguna manera * Decía Est como no queriendo creer lo que sucedía, teniendo una desesperación interna.

La mano indulgente de la niña. Este no podía ver como los dedos que siempre habían acariciado suavemente su cabeza se endurecían y se convertían en un cristal espiritual.

– ¡Maestro! ¡No sabía! Que yo... * Decía Est ahora ya no pudiendo en lo absoluto ocultar la gran desesperación que sentía mostrándolo con la cara.

–Lo sé, Est * Dijo Areishia mientras sonrió y miró a Est suavemente.

– Ama... tú sabías que serías *Decía Est a punto de derramar lágrimas.

–Sí. Es por eso que no es culpa de Est * Decía sonriendo débilmente mientras acariciaba el pelo blanco plateado del Est, ella asintió lentamente. Pero su voz vaciló y lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos. Era obvio ya que hacía frente a la muerte, no había manera de que ella no tuviera miedo. Es por eso que ella no era nada como una doncella sagrada. No era más que una adolescente normal de dieciséis años de edad.

–Ama * Decía con lágrimas Est a punto de romper en llanto.

– Adiós, Est, Mi única amiga * Dio con despidiéndose Areishia.

–No, ¡No puedes... ama...! * Una pequeña voz se filtró de los labios de Est.

– ¡No, Areishia, no te mueras! * Dice Est sumisa en la desesperación cada vez más cerca de romper en llanto.

–Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre, soy fe... liz * Dijo débilmente Areishia para que finalmente con un sonido agudo, el cuello de la chica se cristalizó. La pobre Est no podía hacer nada más que mirar.

En el momento que la chica que había revelado su corazón por primera vez se rompió después de convertirse en un cristal claro.

–Est, yo * Decía casi sin fuerzas para respirar Areishia mientras continuaban las lágrimas calientes cayeron sobre la mejilla de Est.

– Honestamente, no quería convertirme en algo parecido a una doncella sagrada * Es lo último que dijo con una sonrisa triste Areishia.

– ¡AREISHIA! * Grita desconsoladamente Est finalmente rompiendo en llanto por lo que un gemido resonó en el castillo del Rey Demonio.

Para la doncella sagrada que tenía las esperanzas de todos los pueblos y había luchado sola hasta este punto... Ese era su fin. Y así Est se selló a sí misma en el arsenal del Rey Demonio. Así nadie haría un contrato con la espada demoníaca escondida en lo profundo. Así nunca iba a perder a alguien importante de nuevo. Nunca abriría su corazón a nadie... ella lo juró solemnemente por lo que incluso perdió varios de sus recuerdos, especialmente casi todo lo que tenía que ver con Areishia.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{** **watch?v=ok2ISwfpQXg** **}**

* * *

 **/De vuelta al mundo real/**

Goku no podía asimilar todo lo que vio, lo que Est vivió con Areishia, el gran parecido de esta con Alexandros El Señor Elemental Sagrado, al mismo tiempo que el parecido de El Rey Demonio Salomón con Kamito, todo esto envolvían misterios que van más allá incluso que lo que se vio.

–"Todo esto es muy extraño, esa chica se parecía mucho a Alexandros y ese sujeto a Kamito, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" * Decía Goku serio en su mente cuando recordó que Alexandros le advirtió que el Blade Dance guarda varios misterios que él desconoce y estos deben ser algunos de ellos, por su parte Est le sacó la mano de la frente estando Goku de vuelta a la normalidad.

–"Ya veo, no creo que ni Est pueda responderme eso, si hay alguien que podría saber la verdad de esto es la propia Alexandros, porque siendo sincero no entiendo absolutamente nada aquí" * Dice Goku en su mente.

– ¿Ahora ves Goku? Cargo con una maldición, fue un error hacer un contrato contigo ya que al hacerlo, te hice cargar con una maldición mortal de todos los demonios que maté, es por eso que debemos separarnos para siempre * Dice Est triste y esto conmovió a las 4 allí quienes no imaginaban que Est pasó por tanto.

–"¡Qué situación tan preocupante, esto amerita que Goku le diga alguna palabra de apoyo!" * Dice Claire mirando expectante a Goku, de hecho todas las demás hacían lo mismo esperando su respuesta.

–Ya veo, pues no puede evitarse si esa es tu decisión, aunque por mí no habría ningún problema si te quedas * Dice Goku mostrándose sorprendentemente relajado y esto sorprendió a las chicas allí.

–Goku, agradezco todo eso, pero… * Iba a decir triste Est, pero Goku la interrumpió

–No, enserio, no creo que esa dichosa maldición me afecte ya que yo no soy débil * Dijo Goku relajado, pero estas palabras dejaron en shock a todas allí ya que nunca pensaron que él diría algo así, menos en un momento como este.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=Ey7RljJaWI0 }**

–Goku, creo que escuché mal, dijiste que tú no eres débil, ¿no estarás tratando de decir que mi amiga Areishia era débil verdad? * Dice Est de una forma fría sin emoción ocultando sus ojos entre sus cabellos, y esta forma de hablar intimidaba a las 4 compañeras de Goku, pero él no captaba esto.

–Sí, de hecho eso dije, que era débil, tenía un cuerpo débil y por eso esa maldición no sé qué le afectó * Dice Goku algo serio demostrando que hablaba enserio haciendo que Est amplíe sus ojos.

– ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, después de todo lo que viste te atreves a llamarle débil a la primera persona con quien hice un contrato?! * Dice Est en voz alta molesta, este no era su rostro habitual sin emoción y paciente que mostraba, sino que mostraba una mirada de enfado nunca antes vista, ni siquiera contra enemigos.

–Oye, pero de hecho, digo esto es porque vi lo que me mostraste, y esa chica aunque tenía grandes poderes, realmente era débil para soportarlos además de eso que dijiste * Dice Goku relajado, esto asustaba más a las demás ya que el ambiente no iba para un buen camino, de hecho de haber sido malo ahora parecía camino a empeorar.

En eso Est con enfado tomó por el cuello del uniforme a Goku con sus dos manos arrinconándolo contra la pared de la cueva mostrándose Goku confundido y sorprendido, y esto preocupó más a las demás del equipo Scarlet.

– ¡No puedes decir ni de broma Goku, no lo puedes, retira eso que dijiste de mi amiga! * Decía Est exaltada y furiosa con el ceño fruncido mientras le sujetaba el cuello de la camisa, pero Goku también frunció el ceño.

– ¡¿Por qué habría de hacer eso sí solo dije la verdad?! ¡Esa es mi opinión, no lo dije en broma y no pienso retractarme! * Dice Goku en voz alta.

– ¡Me decepcionas, tus comentarios demuestran completamente una insensibilidad! * Dice Est moviéndole el cuello de la camisa.

– ¡¿Insensibilidad!? ¡No sé de qué hablas y ya suéltame, estás actuando como una tonta! * Dice molesta Goku forcejeando con ella.

– ¡Tú eres el tonto aquí! *Decía enfadada Est mientras forcejeaba con Goku

– ¡Oigan, oigan, esto ya está yendo lejos, somos compañeros de equipo! * Dice Ellis tratando de calmarlos.

–Sí, tratemos de calmarnos, hoy fue un día difícil y deberíamos tomarnos un descanso para hablarlo con más calma después * Dice preocupada Fianna con la situación.

–Sí, su alteza tiene razón, estamos estresados, solo debemos respirar y calmarnos * Dice Rinslet preocupada intentando calmar las aguas, en eso Est suelta a Goku, pero su mirada de enfado no cambia.

–Es fácil decir algo así, pero no puedo calmarme después de la ofensa que él le hizo a mi amiga, ofender a Areishia de esa forma es como ofenderme a mí * Dijo Est molesta y esta frase sorprendió a las chicas, especialmente a Claire quien recordó que Goku le dijo lo mismo a Restia cuando defendió a la propia Est.

– ¡Est, por favor cálmate y para que lo sepas, de la misma forma que tú la defiendes a ella, Goku a ti…! *Iba a decir Claire, pero Goku la interrumpe.

– ¡No, Claire, no tienes por qué darle explicaciones, que ella piense lo que quiera! * Dice Goku serio a Claire levantando su mano izquierda ya que no quería restregarle en la cara a Est que la acababa de defender de una ofensa de Restia para sacar provecho, Claire asintió entendiendo a esto y a regañadientes no dijo más sobre eso.

–¡Goku, Areishia perdió muchas cosas por su deber, pero también perdió a gente de su pueblo, su raza, ella era una humana y aunque quizás no era muy unida a los humanos de quienes formaban parte, ellos eran parte de ella, de su raza y los perdió, en esa guerra los perdió! * Dice Est molesta en voz alta.

– ¡Tú no has perdido a tu gente de tu propia raza sin que puedas hacer nada para salvarlos, sin verte impotente por ello! * Dice Est de una forma fría mientras Goku apretando los dientes escuchaba esto.

– ¡Al único que perdiste era a tu abuelo, pero comparado con lo de Areishia, la perdida de tu abuelo es insignificante! * Grita Est con furia y estas palabras impactaron a las 4 miembros humanas del equipo Scarlet ya que sabían perfectamente como era un tema sensible para Goku, pero más que nada estas palabras fueron un puñal para Goku.

– ¡¿Llamaste a la muerte de mi abuelo, algo insignificante?! * Pregunta Goku con enfado acercándose a Est y ambos tenían pegadas sus frentes con enfado.

– ¡Solo dije los hechos! * Dice Est con enfado y ambos seguían discutiendo a punto de pasar a lo físico.

– ¡Ya basta, no pueden hacer esto, se supone que ustedes dos son muy unidos! * Dice Claire en voz alta molesta y preocupada interviniendo directamente al tratar de separarlos, pero esto enfadó más a Est.

– ¡Tú no te metas! * Dijo Est en voz alta a punto de darle un puñetazo derecho fuerte a Claire quien de veía sorprendida por eso, pero Goku vio venir esto empujando a Claire y recibiendo el puño en toda la cara mandándolo a volar contra la pared de la cueva.

– ¡Goku! * Dice preocupada Claire, todas quedan impactadas por lo que pasó, incluso la propia Est quien se sorprendió al hacer esto, en eso Goku enfadado se levanta adolorido limpiándose la herida en la boca, e inmediatamente se acerca a Est tomándola ahora él con enojo apretando los dientes, del uniforme de la Academia Espiritual Areishia

– ¡¿Estás loca de remate para lanzar así un puñetazo con esa fuerza a la cabeza de Claire sabiendo que podrías herirla de gravedad?! * Pregunta Goku enfadado a lo que Est lo empuja bruscamente apartándose del agarre.

–Es su culpa por meterse, pero de todas formas ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, me voy, abandono al Equipo Scarlet y a Ti Goku * Dice Est con una mirada sin emoción y seria frunciendo el ceño empezando a retirarse y esto dejó en shock a las demás.

– ¡No te vayas Est! * Dicen las 4 al mismo tiempo preocupadas, mientras Goku no decía nada más.

–Por cierto, esta noche quiero pelear contra ti, si gano, te retractaras y te disculparas por lo que dijiste de mi amiga Areishia * Dice con seriedad y determinación Est volteando a ver una vez más a Goku.

–Cuando tú quieras, acepto, no rechazo nunca ningún desafío, menos ahora* Dice desafiante y serio Goku.

–Y si ganas pues tu…* Iba a decir Est, pero Goku la interrumpió.

– ¡No quiero nada, solo quiero pelear contra ti y patearte tu trasero!* Dice Goku serio, enfadado y desafiante.

–Entonces está decidido, hoy pelearemos cerca de esta cueva a la noche. Y pensar que yo quería llegar lejos contigo, más allá incluso que la amistad, pero eso se terminó * Dice Est seria con el ceño fruncido dándose de nuevo vuelta para retirarse de la cueva y finalmente alejarse.

Claire, Rinslet, Ellis y Fianna estaban impactadas por lo que ocurrió, pero el principal afectado sin dudas era Goku quien decidió salir de la cueva.

–Por favor discúlpenme, quiero estar solo, no se preocupen, no faltaré a la pelea* Dice Goku corriendo de la cueva hablando con voz triste y decaída, Fianna quiso detenerlo para curarlo, pero él se fue muy rápido.

–Es una lástima, pero lo mejor es dejarlo solo * Dice seria y triste Fianna.

–Tienes razón, yo alguna tuve una pelea similar con él * Dice triste Claire recordando los acontecimientos del capítulo 9.

–Pero esto fue peor, definitivamente lo es* Dice Rinslet seria y triste.

– ¡¿Por qué Goku le dijo eso, y porque Est le respondió de esa forma tan horrible?! ¡Que esto suceda ahora es muy injusto! * Dice Ellis golpeando el suelo con impotencia y tristeza.

Y afuera de la cueva en la cima de un árbol Goku se sentó en solitario triste mirando al cielo, lo mismo para Est quien estaba en otro árbol en una dirección opuesta lejana, pero está a diferencia del pequeño, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. En un momento que parecía que sería digno de celebrar haber ganado al Equipo Yotta Saru y a la inmortalizada Ren Ashbell de hace 3 años, en un instante todo se fue cuesta abajo no solo por lo sucedido con Est, sino ahora con la fuerte discusión que tuvo con Goku.

Esto no es nada bueno, el Equipo Scarlet tiene problemas internos severos apenas en el primer día del Blade Dance, los vínculos que hasta hace poco parecían impensados que siquiera pudieran agrietarse entre Goku y Est podría están pendiendo de un hilo, sino es que ya no se quebraron por completo ¿Qué pasará entre estos dos, la batalla que tendrán, ayudará a que haya esperanzas de reconciliación o a que haya una ruptura definitiva? Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=Ey7RljJaWI0 }**

* * *

 **Claire:** Hola Soy Claire, no puedo creer esta situación ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Goku, Est, ustedes no pueden terminar así, peor aún en pleno Blade Dance, el equipo no puede desmoronarse así, menos la amistad entre este par de enanos. Esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Goku y la Tierra del Blade Dance ¡Y no se lo pierda!

* * *

 **Hola soy de vuelta KidGokuSupremo y espero que tanto el cierre de este Omake, como el capítulo hayan sido de su agrado, como lo fue mío escribiéndolo y ahora les mostraré algunas pequeñas curiosidades del capítulo y del Omake:**

 **-En el omake debutaron en el fanfic dos personajes masculinos que son Bon Clay de One Piece y Puri Puri Prisioner de One Punch Man.**

 **-Es la segunda pelea que Goku tiene con una compañera de equipo del Equipo Scarlet.**

 **-Es el primer capítulo del 2020 del fanfic y el primer fanfic del mismo año.**

 **-Goku derrotó al protagonista en la historia original de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance, Kazehaya Kamito, y el último golpe que le dio es similar a la forma en como en la historia original de Dragon Ball Z Goku Adulto derrota a Nappa.**

 **Y pues estas fueron algunas curiosidades, Espero sus comentarios, en los proximos capitulos tambien le pondré un ending a la saga y pues Gracias por su apoyo. ¡Hasta La Próxima!**


	27. Un Doloroso Combate, Goku vs Est

**Hola Amigos, Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, y pues como ya saben, tengo otros fanfics en este canal de fanfiction que también les podría interesar, y si también esos fanfics les gustan, pasen, comenten y denle click para seguirlos, eso me ayudaría mucho, y por supuesto también hay fanfics para el futuro que se estrenarán en el transcurso del año, así que estén espectantes.**

* * *

 **Antes de comenzar con todo analizaré tanto el omake como el capítulo anterior.**

 **Respecto al Omake:**

 **El Combate de Bruce Lee vs Goku:** Pues al Cesar lo que es del Cesar, Bruce Lee le hizo frente a Goku como debía ser, un personaje entrañable como él no podía lucir mal, como dije, en el doblaje latino lo mencionaron y aproveché eso para incluirlo, y pues el combate con Goku lo hice aceptable al ser un digamos, amistoso combate pero donde ambos demostraron lo que valen, me alegra que les gustara eso.

 **La Aparición de Puri Puri Prisioner y Bon Clay:** Me parecen dos personajes interesantes al poseer incluso más humor que los protagonistas de sus respectivos animes y que al ser tan buenos personajes, quise hacerlos aparecer ya que nadie los usa nunca en los fanfics, aunque son personajes secundarios, pues tendrán su roll de importancia ambos como ya demostraron que lo harán, así que estén atentos.

 **Respecto al Capítulo:**

 **El Combate de Claire y Milk:** Pues este combate creo que fue el más especial que tuvo Claire hasta la fecha, principalmente porque no se enfrentaba a alguien arrogante que la subestimaba o alguien que la envidiaba, esta vez se enfrentó a alguien que si la respetaba, pero que era en cierta forma lo que Claire quería ser en lo que respecta a Goku, Milk logró meterse en la cabeza de Claire con verdades que ella se negaba a aceptar, pero que finalmente lo hizo, desbaratando la táctica de Milk, quien igual no se sintió mal por eso ni por perder. Ya les anticipé que Milk en mi fanfic nunca tendrá la infame personalidad que tuvo en DBZ y conservará la que tiene de Dragón Ball, o sea esta.

 **El Combate de Goku vs Ren Ashbell/Kamito:** Y pues obviamente este era el combate principal, que muchos esperaban, entre estos jóvenes talentos masculinos, Kamito demostró varias de sus habilidades no solo como blade dancer, sino lo que aprendió en la Escuela de la Instrucción siendo un duro rival para Goku usando a Vorpa(Restia) y a Demon Slayer(Est), pero finalmente Goku se alzó con la victoria, y pues la victoria fue lógica ya que como se explica en la novela, un blade dancer solo puede usar cierta cantidad de energía espiritual del espíritu a partir de su elemental waffe por lo que la mayor parte debe ser mérito suyo para ser fuerte, es por eso que Goku no necesitó nada como usar el Ki 100%, y solo con sus técnicas en combate pudo ganar. Agradezco que les gustara.

 **El Pleito entre Goku y Est:** Les debo confesar algo, provocar impacto en los lectores de una historia es una cosa, pero provocar impacto a quien lo escribe, o sea yo mismo KidGokuSupremo la verdad, me parece fuera de lo común. Esto lo planeé hace tiempo, posiblemente desde que Goku y Claire también tuvieron su pleito, pero sabía que esto sería muy distinto, el efecto es diferente, principalmente por la personalidad de ambos; siendo sinceros, Claire es una conflictiva por naturaleza, eso se vio en el anime y novela original, por lo que puede ser capaz de buscarse problemas con cualquiera, lo dije en el capítulo en que apareció en el fanfic(capitulo2), su carácter es explosivo. Pero con Goku y Est es distinto, ambos son pasivos, no suelen alterarse nunca, y estaban muy unidos, porque casi siempre estaban juntos de hecho, y la confianza que demostraban entre sí era gigante, al punto de que Goku defendió el nombre de la primera golpeando a Restia. Por eso esta disputa causó tanto impacto y eso me alegra, me alegra que nadie lo veía venir, esto incluso opacó a la pelea de Goku vs Kamito y yo de hecho esperaba que así fuera. Y pues ahora ambos tendrán un combate que decidirá el rumbo de su relacionamiento.

* * *

 **Ahora responderé a los comentarios:**

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Mil Gracias por seguirme y apoyar mis fanfics amigo. En cuanto a los fanfics que me propuse a hacer, el de One Piece creo que no lo haré porque la historia es demasiado larga y compleja, no sé si lo haré en verdad ya que como dije sería interminable, más aun teniendo en cuenta que su obra continúa por lo que queda descartado al menos de momento. Tengo otras ideas que preferiría aplicar, y pues algunas de las tuyas también son interesantes, y pues las haré de alguna forma en el futuro incluso en multicrossovers, gracias por la paciencia. En cuanto a cómo serán las temporadas, por el momento, no sé, puede que si los separe por temporadas pero los escriba en este mismo fanfic, la primera será todo lo que se refiere a los sucesos de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance, o sea que después de esta Saga actual del Gran Torneo Festival del Blade Dance habrá una última saga más que completarían la primera temporada, y pues la segunda temporada que sería mucho después, abarcaría a partir del Torneo de Artes Marciales o Tenkaichi Budokai, donde participarían Ten Shin Han y Chaos, aunque todavía falta mucho para ello.

En cuanto a lo de los Soundtracks, pues iré poniéndoles al menos los nombres que cuando los escriban los encuentren más fácil, no hay problema, en lo que se refiere al capítulo, pues me alegra que te haya gustado, y pues sí, me inspiré en la pelea de Luffy con Ussopp que hasta ahora es mi escena favorita de todo One Piece, ya que fue impactante e inesperada para mí, pero es inolvidable, me alegra que entendieran la referencia XD. Y pues sí, la pelea de Goku y Est es impactante y pues se verá en este capítulo como termina todo esto entre los dos, si bien o mal.

Respecto a mi opinión de DB Súper te daré mi más sincera opinión ya que me lo preguntas y aquí va: Coincido plenamente con tu opinión, la serie en lo absoluto es mala, al contrario, es buena y yo la recomiendo verla a quienes aún no la vieron, especialmente la Saga de Black que es la mejor por lejos por todo el argumento detrás, y en lo absoluto es mala ni nada de esas exageraciones, sino todo lo contrario, es buena y recomendable, pero tiene sus cosas sin sentido como dijiste, puedo sonar repetitivo, pero lo tengo que decir, es que es un error la censura de la sangre, diría que hasta absurda por eso de "los niños", Dragón Ball siempre fue una serie para pre adolecentes para arriba con un mínimo de 12 años, no es para niño de 7 años, no, y además, si creen que ayudan a los niños mostrando una serie animada de peleas donde no se sangra, son poco inteligentes al no saber que al contrario, eso genera un efecto peor en los niños al pensar que al golpear no le causarán heridas a su semejante lo cual es malo en verdad, en cambio si ven en la serie sin censura que los golpes causan heridas sangrantes, lo pensarán dos veces antes de hacerle algo así a alguien sabiendo que si tendría consecuencias como sangrado, te lo aseguro. En síntesis la serie es buena, tiene buenas sagas especialmente las dos últimas del anime que me gustaron bastante, pero molesta algo la ausencia de sangre o cualquier tipo de censura que haya ya que deben intentar mantener las cosas épicas de DBZ, pero añadiendo las nuevas cosas buenas de DBS. Esa es mi opinión, ojala en la otra temporada se tengan menos censuras, porque las sagas en sí, no dudo que serán buenas, especialmente la de Moro que en el manga está siendo muy buena, principalmente porque hasta alguien como Yamcha de vuelta a recuperado algo de protagonismo XD.

En cuanto a lo que Est le dijo sobre su abuelo y lo de que no sabe lo que Areishia siente, pues solo espera y verás XD. Saludos y Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre.

 **alexzero:** Agradezco un montón tu apoyo amigo y pues me agrada que te guste como fueron las cosas en el omake, que sí, este que hubo forma parte de la historia, y las peleas del capítulo. Y pues también me agrada que lograra impactar y sorprenderte con lo de Goku y Est, en cuanto a él porque dijo eso de su anterior contratista, todo tiene su porque, y se sabrá en este capítulo, dependerá después ver como Est se siga tomando esto. Y pues veremos cómo va la pelea, aunque te adelanto que no se transformará en Ozaru, eso será para más adelante en este Blade Dance. Gracias por seguir el fanfic y disfruta del capítulo.

 **alexo40:** Muchas por comentar y seguir el fanfic amigo, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y en cuanto a lo de las esferas, pues como te lo expliqué en el privado, no tiene caso que lo mencionen al estar inhabilitadas las esteras para usarse ya que la propia Est las usó hace pocos meses, por lo que debe esperarse a que se cumpla un año desde que se usó. Mil Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **DopplerZack:** Muchas Gracias Amigo y sí, me inspiré en Luffy vs Usopp XD. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Nico Belic:** Me alegra que empieces a seguir la historia y mil gracias por ello, pues me alegra que te guste. En cuanto a tu recomendación, la verdad no niego que Hisoka es un buen personaje para ser prota de un fanfic, pero te soy sincero, no creo poder hacerlo porque este personaje es demasiado misterioso para mí, no sé lo que siente, lo que piensa o el porqué de sus acciones, ni en el manga o Databooks se explica esto, pero eso no quiere decir que nunca use a este personaje en algún fanfic cuanto menos, pero para hacerlo prota creo que por el momento no hasta entender más sobre quién es él, pero si podría aparecer en algunos de mis fanfics de forma sorpresiva, gracias por recomendármelo. En cuanto a Hiei en Kimetsu no Yaiba, la verdad aún vi poco de ese anime y me da flojera leer su manga, prefiero una segunda temporada y después de eso si decidir hacerle un fanfic, además varias de las peleas Hiei las acabaría rápidamente ya que su velocidad es demasiada y pues solo tendría buenos combates con algunas de las Lunas, y algunos pilares, aunque tendría que usar al Hiei de las Bestias Sagradas, ya que el del Torneo del Poder con su Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha aplastaría incluso a Michael Jackson Musan XD, y pues el anime a que te gustaría enviar a Tanjiro no lo vi aún, solo por eso. Pero Gracias por recomendar y seguir mi fanfic, saludo y que disfrutes todos los capítulos que estás leyendo. Gracias por seguirme.

 **Rodrigo Farias:** Infinito agradecimiento por seguir mi fanfic y me alegra que te guste esta historia amigo. En cuanto a tu recomendación, pues no quiero spoilearte aun lo que pasará en el capítulo, ni lo que pasará en el futuro, pero solo anticipo que algo o una parte de tu idea se podría aplicar, pero más en el futuro y en otra situación, aunque no con Est. Sin embargo te recomiendo que leas este capítulo porque sé que te va a interesar. Saludos Amigo y Gracias por tus recomendaciones y por el apoyo.

 **Thewizard56:** Muchas Gracias por tus palabras amigo, y la verdad yo prefiero a este Goku ya que hay muy pocos fanfics de él, y sí, trato de que los Gokus de mis fanfics hagan lo mismo que harían en el anime, y si tengo que cambiar alguna acción suya es porque en la propia obra no me pareció lógica que lo haga, pero solo eso. Y hablando de eso, te recomiendo que leas Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live donde también uso al Goku clásico amigo. En cuanto a tus recomendaciones, no creo que se me dé bien un fanfic en Dog Days, y aún no vi Hiperdimension Neptunia, aun así los tendré en cuenta. Mil Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **juanan231283:** Te Agradezco amigo y me alegra que te haya gustado como fue el capítulo. Mil Gracias.

* * *

 **Ahora comencemos con el Opening y luego con el capítulo:**

 **Comienzo del Opening 1 Saga del Blade Dance (Opening 13 de Bleach){** **watch?v=XXjgwpayNoM** **}:**

En silencio, en silencio, abre las cortinas (Rinslet parada tocando su corazón con sus dos manos rodeada de magia congelante, Claire parada tocándose el corazón rodeada de magia de fuego, Fianna tocándose el corazón rodeada de magia de barrera azul, Ellis parada tocando su corazón rodeada de magia congelante, Scarlet Vakyrie tocándose el corazón rodeada de llamas y Est de la misma forma tocándose el corazón con sus dos manos rodeada de magia de luz, todas con rostros de tristeza)

Pálidas llamas azules dan brillo a la vida durante el amanecer (Goku vestido al igual que sus compañeras con el uniforme de la Academia Areishia está parado de espaldas firme hasta que voltea levemente la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y determinación)

(Suena la música mostrando las letras que dicen 'Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance' en el campo de batalla del Blade Dance)

Caminamos juntos, soportando la debilidad que no conoce nuestra derrota(Los 5 del Equipo Scarlet parados con una mirada seria observando a todos los demás equipos quienes están en frente de ellos)

Con nuestros colmillos dejaremos una marca en esta era (Se muestran al equipo Cernunnos comandados por Rakka y Reishia con rostros serios, varios otros equipos más cuyas figuras están ensombrecidas, se muestra al equipo de Leonora quien las comanda con un rostro serio cuyos ojos brillan en rojo) y por último tanto al equipo Hades comandado por Tao Pai Pai quien sonríe de maldad y el Equipo Inferno comandado con Rubia quien se para de forma imponente con una mirada seria rodeada de su energía de fuego.

En silencio, en silencio, abre las cortinas (Claire y Rinslet con sus respectivos elemental waffe luchando contra Muir quien está para encima de un misterioso monstruo gigantesco, por su parte Fiana con una mirada de determinación apretando los dientes está de pie extendiendo sus manos hacia el frente usando su magia de barrera se enfrenta a Leia Cube quien se sienta en forma de Loto teniendo solo un poco separadas sus dos manos por lo que están casi unidas cerrando los ojos dando a entender que tienen una batalla infernal, al mismo tiempo que Ellis apretando los dientes pelea con todo contra su hermana Velsaria)

Pálidas llamas azules dan brillo a la vida durante el amanecer (Goku con rostro serio peleando primero contra la verdadera Ren Ashbell, luego contra Tao Pai Pai y después contra Leonora)

Hasta el día que por fin te encuentro, a quien deseo proteger (Luego detrás de Goku aparece Rubia rodeada de su poder de fuego mirando seriamente al pequeño guerrero quien al voltear se prepara para luchar contra ella con su pose al estilo tortuga)

En lugar de esperar el maravilloso final, aplastaré a mis enemigos (Goku apretando los dientes empieza una batalla infernal contra Rubia quien conserva su mirada seria y fría dándose ambos múltiples golpes)

Te amo tanto, te amo tanto que nada más importa (Se muestra ahora a Claire mirando la pelea con lágrimas y gritando)

Juntos empaquemos, y recojamos todo que se ve un gran panorama (Rubia y Goku chocan cabezas mirándose con rivalidad con Rubia mostrando una mirada seria con frialdad mientras Goku aprieta los dientes con el ceño fruncido)

Y te llevaré allí, así que no voy a perder (Después de que ambos se apartan del otro Goku finalmente usa su modo Ki 100%)

La melodía de la danza salvaje resuena sin cesar (Primero aparecen Claire con Scarlet en su forma de gata, luego Rinslet con Fenrir a su lado, luego Fianna con Georgios, luego Ellis con su espíritu Simorgh y por último Goku con Est a su lado mirando la pantalla con todos sonriendo terminando el opening)

 **Fin del Opening 1 Saga del Blade Dance (Opening 13 de Bleach){** **watch?v=XXjgwpayNoM** **}:**

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.**

 **Capítulo 27: Un Doloroso Combate: Goku vs Est**

* * *

 **/Gran Campo de Batalla del Blade Dance/**

Goku estaba pensativo y triste en la cima de un árbol después de la discusión fuerte que tuvo con Est.

–"Est, realmente estimabas mucho a tu amiga" * Dice Goku en su mente mirando triste al cielo, luego recordando en gran parecido de Areishia con Alexandros luciendo ambas como dos gotas de agua.

–No me gusta esto, ¿A caso pasará lo mismo aquí que con Claire y Rubia? ¿Por qué esa Areishia y Alexandros se parecen, son la misma persona, eso quiere decir que esa Areishia era mala y estuvo engañando a Est? Si de por sí Est me odia ahora, si le digo eso, solo me odiará mucho más, ya que al recuperar sus recuerdos se dio cuenta de que esa amiga suya era la más importante que tuvo en su vida * Dice Goku sonriendo triste, en eso se dio cuenta de que alguien se subió al arbol donde él estaba y al voltearse ve quien era sorprendido.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack DBS Final Hope{** **watch?v=17rpm63gm-4 &t=1s** **}**

– ¡¿Claire?! * Dice Goku sorprendido.

–Si Goku, soy yo * Dijo Claire seria y triste.

–Les dije que quería estar solo, y no te preocupes por mis heridas, no son la gran cosa * Dice Goku molesto, pero esto no gustó a Claire.

– ¡Jah! Como si fuera a creerte terco, debemos ir a curártelas * Dice Claire molesta.

–Ya te dije que no quiero * Dice Goku molesto agachando su cabeza ocultando sus ojos en sus cabellos a lo que Claire dio un suspiro por su terquedad.

–Que terco eres * Dice Claire fastidiada.

–No importa, si era solo eso, vete y déjame solo por favor * Dice Goku molesto y triste.

– ¡No lo haré, primeramente porque eres el capitán de nuestro equipo y como la vice capitán, debo estar a tu lado! * Dice Claire seria y con determinación sorprendiendo a Goku, pero cuando este volteó, Claire le abrazó la cabeza presionándola contra sus pequeños pechos.

–Te lo dije cuando veníamos, no te dejaré solo, tu corazón está dañado aunque no lo admitas, tal vez seas un gran combatiente incluso más fuerte que Ren Ashbell, pero tu corazón sigue siendo la de un joven chico, que puede ser herido, eso lo sé por qué yo alguna vez te lastimé * Dice Claire con tristeza recordando cuando ella al igual que Est también le había dicho cosas feas a Goku(Capitulo 9) lo cual también lo hizo sentirse mal.

– ¿Claire estás segura de lo que dices? ¿No me abandonarás pase lo que pase? * Dice Goku triste mientras su cabeza es abrazada por Claire.

– ¡Hasta hace poco estaba dubitativa, pero ahora no tengo dudas, Goku no pienso darte la espalda de nuevo nunca más, ni siquiera el asunto de mi hermana evitará que cumpla esta promesa, yo Claire Rouge, prometo no abandonarte más! * Dice Claire sonriendo serenamente.

–Claire, eres buena * Dice Goku triste y emocional mientras era abrazado por Claire.

–No, tú lo eres * Dice Claire sonriendo serenamente mientras lo abraza.

Y así se quedaron un buen tiempo ambos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack DBS Final Hope{** **watch?v=17rpm63gm-4 &t=1s** **}**

* * *

 **/Al mismo Tiempo en otro lugar/**

En otro lugar del gran campo de batalla boscoso el Equipo Cernunnos marchaba liderados por Shireilia quien era respaldada por sus 4 compañeras entre las que se encontraban Rakka y Reishia, las mismas hasta ahora aún no han tenido ninguna batalla.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Samurai X / Rurouni Kenshin: OST 2 - Track 01 {** **watch?v=W_3X9FNiQW8** **}**

– ¿Por qué aún no ha aparecido nadie? * Se preguntaba Shireilia curiosa.

–El campo es grande capitana, deben haber equipos que ya se encontraron y comenzaron a enfrentarse, pero aún no nos ha tocado a nosotros, aunque es solo cuestión de tiempo * Dice Reishia seria.

–Sí, dudo que pasemos este primer día de competencia sin que nadie nos toque, aun así debemos estar alertas * Dice seria Rakka asintiendo las demás del equipo mientras caminaban, pero de repente Reishia se da cuenta de algo.

– ¡Debemos detenernos! * Dice seria en voz alta Reishia extrañando a sus compañeras.

– ¿Qué ocurre Reishia? * Dice con seriedad en voz baja Rakka y esta solo mira al suelo y al ver Rakka se percata de algo muy familiar.

– ¡¿Hilos, Hilos mágicos?! * Dice en voz baja Rakka a lo que Reishia sin dudar clava su elemental waffe espada congelante en el suelo donde estaban los hilos pegados al suelo congelándolos dejándolos inutilizables.

–Esto…. * Iba a decir Rakka pero Reishia la interrumpió.

–Sí, esta trampa ya la vimos antes, yo por sobre todo la sufrí * Dice con seriedad Reishia.

– ¡¿Pero no querrás decir que?! * Dice en shock Rakka.

–Lo sé, pero… * Dice Reishia con seriedad.

– ¡¿Pero qué sucede?! * Dice preocupada Shireilia, pero Rakka hace un gesto con la mano derecha al levantarla abierta para que no avance.

– ¡Ustedes dos, por favor protejan a la capitana Shireilia y no avancen, el enemigo está aquí! * Dice en voz alta con determinación Rakka asintiendo las otras dos compañeras de equipo poniéndose en frente de Shireilia.

–El enemigo ¿Creen que deba usar mi espíritus de Estampida de las bestias Cernunnos? * Pregunta sería Shireilia, pero Reishia lo niega.

–Es mejor que no, hacer eso le restaría a usted mucha energía, y esta apenas es la primera batalla, recuerden que el Blade Dance es también una batalla de desgaste, por lo que en lo posible dependiendo de la situación lo mejor es que Reishia y yo nos encarguemos por el momento * Dice con seriedad Reishia analíticamente aprovechando el gran ingenio que posee para estudiar la situación, Shireilia se mostró dudosa, pero entendió que debe confiar en quien llaman 'El Cerebro de los Caballeros Sylphid'.

– ¡Oigan, ya no tiene caso que se oculten, sabemos que están aquí, dígnense a salir! * Grita desafiante en voz alta Rakka, y detrás de los arboles dieron un salto mostrándose ante ellas tres figuras.

–Son las del Reino de Balstan * Dice seriamente Rakka reconociendo el uniforme de las de ese imperio, si, son del reino de aquel príncipe que molestó a Claire y que supuestamente Tao Pai Pai eliminó junto a sus seguidores y las elementalistas representantes, pero de forma extraña tres de dichas elementalistas están aparentemente vivas y presentes aquí.

–Sí, aparentemente * Dice con seriedad y desconfianza Reishia mirando a sus adversarios quienes mostraban una sonrisa de maldad, además de un instinto asesino que alertó a las Sylphid.

– ¿Vinieron solo tres? ¿Tanta confianza se tienen ustedes como para acabar con todas aquí? * Pregunta seriamente Rakka a lo que las tres de Balstan solo empezaron a reír extrañándola por completo.

– ¡Las demás de su equipo no nos interesa, sino solamente acabar con ustedes dos Caballeros Sylphids! * Dice en voz alta una de las elementalistas de Balstan, pero para shock de las del Equipo Cernunnos, la voz de la chica era bastante gruesa siendo masculina a la vez que era reconocida por Rakka.

– ¡Imposible, esto tiene que ser un error! * Dice en shock Rakka cuando de repente las tres del Reino de Balstan empezaron a transformarse cambiando de apariencia y adquiriendo otras que dejó con la boca abierta tanto a Rakka como a Reishia ya que reconocían perfectamente a estas personas, de hecho aseguraban que nunca más las volverían a ver, claramente no eran del Reino de Balstan, sino unos usurpadores impostores, ya que las verdaderas elementalistas de esa nación fueron asesinadas por Tao Pai Pai.

Una de estas personas que es quien había hablado demostrando una voz masculina, un muchacho que aparentaba los 30 años de edad, algo musculoso, alto de la estatura de Yamcha, pelo largo marrón con ojos el mismo color y que ahora lleva la misma ropa al estilo militar similar. ( ropa parecida por cierto al personaje de Street Fighter, Guile), era el miembro de la Banda de Inzagi, Bombardier, otra era una chica con máscara de ninja color gris al igual que la mayor parte de su vestimenta que era de ese tipo y color, tenía un largo cabello de color negro, mismo color que sus ojos, la misma traía unas cuchillas muy parecidas al mítico antihéroe Wolverine aunque de menor tamaño, claramente siendo partes de sus guantes envés de sus manos como el personaje de Marvel; la misma tenía una altura comparable a Ellis aunque con unos ojos que inspiraban miedo y frialdad, aparentando los 20 años de edad; se trata de la miembro de La Banda de Inzagi, Venom, otra miembro de la Banda de Inzagi y la última que estaba a su lado era una mujer de la misma estatura que las caballeros, tenía el cabello largo color gris oscuro que cubría uno de sus ojos, ojos grises y vestía con completamente de negro al estilo gótico, ella aparentaba los 17 años de edad y era Threards, otra miembro de la Banda de Inzagi.

Los 3 increíblemente son quienes en Ciudad Gado tuvieron batallas infernales contra Rakka y Reishia, las Sylphid estaban impactadas al ver a estos enemigos suyos.

– ¡No puede ser que sean ellos! * Dice impactada Rakka.

–Esos hilos ya me eran familiares, mi cuerpo se acostumbra a ellos, pero no pensé que esto fuera posible, aunque nuestro retorno a la vida también se supone que no lo era * Dice seria Reishia pero internamente también estando impactada.

– ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Qué alegría encontrarte de vuelta, mocosa! * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante de maldad Bombardier mirando a Rakka quien lo miraba hostilmente debido a la rivalidad que tienen.

– ¡Jejejejeje! ¡Veo que tienes bien presentes mis hilos Reishia, ya que con ellos desgarré tu abdomen según recuerdo! * Dice sonriendo de forma psicópata Threards trayéndole a Reishia el recuerdo amargo de la herida en el abdomen que le había hecho antes de iniciar aquella batalla.

–Sí, Reishia, no he olvidado la humillación que me hiciste pasar, por eso ahora aunque de alguna forma volviste a la vida, te enviaremos de vuelta al otro mundo * Dice seria y fríamente Venom.

– ¡¿Por qué están aquí?! * Dice Rakka molesta en voz alta.

– ¡Si preguntas porque estamos vivos, es simple, fuimos hechos por muñecos mágicos mezclados con el poder de espíritus, bastó con que alguien restaurara tanto los muñecos como el poder de los componía para traernos de vuelta, y esto lo hizo posible El Espíritu Bruja del Desastre, Walburga! ¡Jajajajaja! * Dice riendo bestialmente Bombardier.

–Y si su pregunta se refiere a cómo llegamos aquí, pues digamos que entramos de sustitutos, y lo hicimos para vengarnos de ustedes * Dice Venom seria y fría.

– ¡Jejejejejeje! ¡Así es, vinimos a vengarnos de lo de Ciudad Gado, sentirán nuestra furia por lo que pasó en ese lugar! * Dice Threards sonriendo malignamente, pero Rakka y Reishia se quedaron en silencio ocultando sus ojos entre sus cabellos para luego mirar a los 3 con una mirada llena de determinación y enojo.

– ¿Dicen que ustedes son las que van a vengarse? * Dice con una mirada con el ceño fruncido Rakka que demostraba determinación.

–Creo que están equivocados de papeles, porque son ustedes los que nos deben lo que pasó no solo en Ciudad Gado * Dice con una mirada de enojo y determinación Reishia.

– ¡¿De qué mierda hablan, si fueron ustedes las que se atrevieron a humillarnos?! * Dice Bombardier molesto.

– ¡Sí, pero ustedes provocaron nuestras muertes, y lo que es peor, provocaron el sufrimiento y dolor de gente que nos estima mucho, de nuestros seres queridos! * Dice Rakka con enojo y determinación recordándose cuando su familia, y sus compañeras lloraban en su tumba al igual que lo mismo ocurría con Reishia.

– ¡No nos importa que nos mataran, pero hicieron que dicha gente sufriera mucho, especialmente una persona que cargó con el peso de nuestra muerte todo este tiempo! * Dice con enojo y determinación Reishia recordando a Ellis cuando quedó devastada por su muerte y de cómo todo este tiempo estuvo sufriendo por ello culpándose a sí misma.

– ¡Van a pagar por cada lagrima que hicieron derramar a nuestra capitana Ellis, y a cada una de las demás personas que lloraron por nosotras, somos nosotras quienes nos vengaremos! * Dicen al mismo tiempo con determinación Rakka y Reishia decididas a ganar esta batalla.

– ¡Threards, Venom, yo me encargaré de vencerlas, esta vez no empezaré luchando con una herida! * Dice Reishia en voz alta de forma seria y desafiante.

– ¡Jejejejeje, Eres engreída al pensar que puedes vencernos a ambas tú sola, pero aceptamos tu oferta, te vamos a hacer picadillo! * Dice con una sonrisa psicópata Threards.

–No desaprovecharemos esta oportunidad para destruirte Reishia * Dice seria y fría Venom preparándose junto a Threards para su batalla contra Reishia.

– ¡Bombardier, no he olvidado tampoco cuando te metiste con mi prima, por todo lo que has hecho, juro que te venceré esta vez por completo! * Dice Rakka sosteniendo su elemental waffe mazo de roca Rock Breaker.

– ¡Esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte mocosa! * Dice Bombardier poniéndose en guardia y preparándose para la batalla.

Shireilia y las demás del equipo miraban expectantes este combate preparándose por si es necesario intervenir. Batallas de revanchas aquí estaban a punto de empezar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Samurai X / Rurouni Kenshin: OST 2 - Track 01 {** **watch?v=W_3X9FNiQW8** **}**

* * *

 **/Mientras Tanto con Ellis/**

Ellis quien había sido curada por Fianna ahora estaba caminando por el bosque buscando hierbas medicinales para tenerlas a disposición sin la necesidad de recurrir constantemente a la magia curativa de la segunda princesa del imperio Ordesia, pero mientras caminaba tenía un semblante algo triste en su rostro por la pelea de Goku y Est.

–"Esos dos son unos tercos, no tenían que pelear de ese modo" * Dice Ellis molesta y triste internamente y pensativa, pero de repente a través del aire, algunas hojas de cuchillas se dirigían hacia ella quien se percató dando un salto hacia atrás para esquivar y de paso ver como las cuchillas se clavaron en un árbol, eran solo hojas de cuchilla sin mango que le parecían familiares a Ellis.

– ¡¿Quién es?! * Pregunta en voz alta Ellis con el ceño fruncido, y de detrás de uno de los árboles dio un salto una chica con el uniforme de Balstan.

–Tú eres de Balstan * Dice Ellis con seriedad, pero de repente la chica empezó a sonreír.

– ¡No, soy un reemplazo y he venido a ajustar cuentas y destrozarte Perra! * Dice con una sonrisa bestial la chica empezando a brillar su cuerpo, Ellis quien reconoció perfectamente esa forma de hablar, y su expresión de sorpresa de afianzaría más al ver la verdadera forma de esta chica.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack{ Rurouni Kenshin Fallen Angel OST{** **watch?v=Svpdo3KAtY4** **}**

Era una mujer de estatura normal como Ellis, del mismo tipo de vestimenta militar que Bombardier, aunque en su caso con varios agujeros en distintas partes del mismo, con ojos marrones, y un cabello corto estilo militar verde, aparenta los 19 años de edad y muestra una sonrisa bestial en su rostro.

– ¡No puede ser, Spika! * Dice Ellis sorprendida al ver a su antigua enemiga de la Banda de Inzagi de vuelta en frente suyo.

– ¡Jajajajaja, Claramente sí, soy yo y he vuelto para esta vez quedarme con tu cabeza princesita Ellis! * Dice Spika con una sonrisa bestial que irradiaba instinto asesino.

–"No cabe duda, es ella" * Dice Ellis sacando a su elemental waffe lanza de viento, Ray Hawk, sin embargo ambas se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos sin hacer nada, Ellis por su parte a pesar de la naturaleza malvada de Spika, extrañamente no la miraba de forma hostil como la primera vez que combatieron.

– ¡¿Qué tanto me estás viendo de ese modo perra?! * Dice Spika molesta por la forma extraña en como Ellis la miraba.

–Lo pude comprobar * Dice Ellis seria cerrando sus ojos con calma a Spika lo cuál extrañó a esta última.

– ¿Qué? * Pregunta Spika sin entender a qué se refiere a lo que Ellis abre de vuelta sus ojos.

–Lo que me dijiste aquel día en que nos conocimos, de que yo solo juzgaba por lo superficial, que solo veía a criminales como ustedes como malvados, que no había más que eso, pero que no era así, incluso entre los nobles pueden haber gente oscura * Dice Ellis seria y estas palabras sorprendieron a Spika ya que recordó en cómo le habló sobre que Ellis no conocía el mundo creyendo que gente como ella era prácticamente la única maldad que existía en el mundo.

–Después de nuestra batalla experimenté ciertas cosas que me hicieron probar tu punto, fui traicionada por 4 de mis compañeras Sylphid, en algún momento por mi propia hermana quienes no conformes con eso se burlaron de mi dolor por perder en su momento a mis amigas Rakka y Reishia en la batalla contra tu grupo , y luego me enteré de como todos estos años, el Príncipe Arneus Ordesia era alguien completamente corrupto y déspota que se ensañaba con su hermana la princesa Fianna, todo eso me llevó a comprender cuan poco del mundo, específicamente de mi país sabía * Dice Ellis con una expresión triste en su rostro, la misma esperaba encontrarf alguna expresión de burla de parte de Spika, pero esta última solo tenía una expresión seria.

–Ya veo, ¿así que finalmente lo has entendido princesita? Ya sabes que bandidos como nosotros no somos la única clase de villanos que hay * Dice seria Spika.

–No solo eso Spika, no sé de los demás de tu grupo, pero, aunque seas un ser malvado, sé que tienes corazón * Dice Ellis seria y determinante molestando a Spika.

– ¡¿De qué mierdas hablas?! * Pregunta Spika molesta.

– ¡Aunque no lo admitas lo tienes, en aquella ocasión quisiste dar a entender que no te importaban tus compañeros como cuando esa Threards murió en nuestras manos y tú la trataste de débil, pero en realidad estabas enfadada con ella porque no querías que muriera y con nosotras por acabarla, en síntesis a diferencia de las Sylphids que me traicionaron, tú realmente aprecias a tus compañeros! * Dice Ellis con determinación sorprendiendo a Spika.

– ¡Y no solo eso, cuando te pregunté porque luchabas tú respondiste sin dudar que no lo hacías por ti, sino por tu jefe Jio Inzagi por quien incluso te sacrificaste para evitar que lo derrotemos! ¡¿Recuerdas?! * Dice Ellis con determinación y Spika solo ampliaba más los ojos ante esto.

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? *Pregunta Spika molesta.

– ¡Que a pesar de ser una guerrera malvada sedienta de sangre, también eres honorable, incluso más que varios nobles, entre ellas, mis compañeras traidoras que por su egoísmo me traicionaron! * Dice Ellis con determinación sorprendiendo por completo a Spika ya que la última vez que lucharon, Ellis la miraba con total desprecio y hostilidad, pero ahora la miraba incluso con respeto, ambas rivales se miraban seriamente.

–"Ha cambiado, no es la misma princesa que enfrenté meses atrás, se ha fortalecido no solo en poder, sino en espíritu, esas palabras que dice, lejos de representar una ventaja, solo demuestra cuán peligrosa es ahora como oponente" * Dice Spika con seriedad en su mente.

–Ya veo, tu mente se ha abierto más de lo que pensé, parece que ya no solo ves los colores blanco o negro, también ves el gris de las cosas, esto solo hará el combate más interesante * Dice Spika con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Pero tú lo has dicho princesita, sigo siendo una guerrera sedienta de sangre, y sigo con el deseo de derrotarte, no me importa este dichoso Blade Dance, solo me importa vencerte! * Dice Spika con una sonrisa bestial.

–Sabía que dirías eso, pues estoy dispuesta a enfrentarte y derrotarte por segunda vez * Dice seria y con determinación Ellis.

–Veamos qué tan fuerte te has puesto * Dice Spika con una sonrisa desafiante y bestial.

Ambas se miran seriamente con gran rivalidad, Ellis y Spika como en Ciudad Gado están a punto de chocar de vuelta.

 **Fin de Soundtrack{ Rurouni Kenshin Fallen Angel OST{** **watch?v=Svpdo3KAtY4** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Reishia vs Threards and Venom/**

Reishia quien tenía su elemental waffe espada congelante se preparaba para esta pelea dura contra no una, sino dos oponentes quienes eran unas asesinas fuertes que no eran humanas.

En eso sorpresivamente Venom decide quitarse la máscara revelando sus colmillos preparándose para liberar su potente veneno que en el pasado fue justamente lo que causó la muerte de Reishia.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Naruto Ost Kiba Y Akamaru Theme{** **watch?v=Ly3l62lZ53g** **}**

– ¡Espero que no hayas olvidado esto! ¡Veneno Tóxico que provocas la muerte a quien infectas, haz que mi enemigo se dirija a su perdición contigo, LETHAL TOXIC FOG! * Grita el nombre de su técnica más letal Venom generando temor en las demás del equipo Cernunnos ya que era una técnica sumamente peligrosa, y al abrir su boca ampliamente pudiéndose ver sus afilados colmillos, salía de su interior una poderosa niebla roja negruzca que al hacer contacto con el pasto del bosque lo corroía por completo, y la niebla venenosa se dirigió hacia Reishia pareciendo un horrible Déjà vu de la última batalla que tuvieron en Ciudad Gado.

– ¡Reishia-onechan! * Grita preocupada Shireilia, pero extrañamente Reishia estaba con un semblante serio y calmado lo cual extrañó a Venom, de repente el lado izquierdo del rostro de Reishia empezó a congelarse levemente y su cuerpo entero se rodeaba de aire frío.

– ¡¿Pero qué hace?! * Se pregunta sorprendida Venom mientras Threards estaba confundida.

– ¡Oh Aire Frío Bello y Purificador, Congela el aire impuro que irradia el enemigo, PURE COLD AIR! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Reishia y a ponerse a girar rápidamente su espada con sus dos manos generó un aire frío potente que congelaba las cercanías, e increíblemente congeló toda la niebla corrosiva de Venom quedando en shock esta no pudiéndolo creer.

– ¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo pudiste congelar mi Lethal Toxic Fog que es mi ataque a larga distancia más fuerte?! ¡La última vez para lograr algo así tuviste que dar hasta tu propia vida! * Dice en shock y con miedo Venom.

–Es cierto, en aquel momento recurrí a una técnica prohibida llamada Sacred Bloddy Freeze para poder lograr algo así, ya que tu veneno parecía invencible, pero en este tiempo que estuve entrenando, juré que crearía una técnica que quizás no sea tan fuerte como esa técnica prohibida, pero que serviría para vencer a un poderoso veneno humeante, estuve incluso prácticamente con bombas de humos venenosos que ponían de vuelta en riesgo mi vida, pero todo era por un propósito * Dice seriamente de forma analítica Reishia.

– ¡Y ese es nunca más ser vencida o que tanto mi vida como la de mis camaradas estén en riesgo por el veneno, por eso he podido crear un aire frío purificador como este, es mi propio legado para los Shroedercooler y con ello tu veneno nunca más será efectivo contra mí! * Dice con determinación Reishia mirando a Venom quien no podía creer que su gran arma principal ahora era ineficaz.

–"¡No puedo creer que se haya fortalecido hasta este punto, por algo es el cerebro de esas Caballeros Sylphids, no podemos confiarnos!" * Dice nerviosa y seria en su mente Venom.

– ¡Hablas mucho maldita, lo que mereces es una tortura! * Grita molesta y sonriendo bestialmente Threards preparándose para atacar con sus hilos mágicos, pero Venom pone su mano derecha en su pecho deteniéndola.

–¡Espera Threards, si la atacas así te vencerá en un santiamén! * Dice seria y nerviosa Venom.

– ¡¿A caso tienes miedo?! * Pregunta molesta Threards.

–No se trata de eso, ya viste incluso lo que hizo con tu trampa de hilos en el suelo, así como se deshizo de mi niebla, ella aprendió de sus batallas anteriores contra nosotras, significa que si la atacamos de la misma manera, ella estará preparada * Dice Venom seriamente, Threards quien no es muy inteligente al ser de hecho la segunda más torpe de la Banda, superada por Bombardier, sin embargo comprendió sus palabras.

–Entiendo ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? * Pregunta seria Threards.

–Debemos atacar al mismo tiempo y de una forma distinta, que no le sea tan fácil de predecir * Dice Venom seria asintiendo Threards.

–Entiendo, la destrozaremos con algo nuevo entre ambas * Dice Threards con una sonrisa maliciosa para que luego Venom discretamente le diga que táctica usarán.

–"Ya veo, esas dos van a planear su forma de atacar, debo estar preparada, puede que la batalla no resulte tan larga, pero la táctica usada o el anticipo que puedan usarse serán claves para la victoria aquí "* Dice seriamente en su mente Reishia preparándose los tres para continuar esta batalla.

* * *

 **/Con Rakka vs Bombardier/**

Ambos se miraban seriamente con gran hostilidad en esta revancha que estaba a punto de tener.

– ¡Jajajajaja Esta vez vas a caer completamente mocosa! * Dice con una sonrisa bestial Bombardier.

–No, esta vez te venceré de una forma más contundente * Dice Rakka seria.

– ¡No seas engreída! * Dice Bombardier en voz alta molesto corriendo a atacar a Rakka quien lo espera en guardia con su Rock Breacker, mientras Bombardier extendía su mano derecha que empezaba a brillar.

– ¡Explosión, mézclate con mi fuerza bruta para destrozar al enemigo, LARIAT IMPACT BOMB! *Grita Bombardier el nombre de su técnica buscando destruir a Rakka quien sin embargo apunta a golpear con su elemental waffe.

– ¡ROCK BREACKER! * Grita Rakka dirigiendo su golpe de mazo de roca contra el Lariat Impact Bomb de Bombardier y al chocar ambos ataques se produce una tremenda explosión que mandó a volar tanto a Bombardier como a Rakka con ambos aterrizando de pie para sorpresa de Bombardier.

– ¡No puede ser, en el pasado cuando recibió este ataque de frente, fue severamente lastimada y mandada a volar, pero ahora su defensa no solo la ayudó a resistir, sino que esta ilesa! * Dice en shock Bombardier.

–Eres un tonto si crees que las mismas técnicas de antes te resultarán, me he hecho más fuerte que aquella vez, tú no podrás conmigo principalmente porque de toda la banda de Inzagi eres el más estúpido al pensar que los mismos trucos servirían * Dice Rakka con seriedad y calma poniendo frustrado a Bombardier.

– ¡Cállate, aquella vez solo ganaste de pura suerte, por un milagro! * Grita molesto Bombardier lanzando varios golpes explosivos, pero aunque eran golpes que generalmente serían dañinos, Rakka con su velocidad superior los esquivaba fácilmente.

– ¡No puede ser, no solo su fuerza, sino su velocidad se han incrementado! * Dice en shock y molesto Bombardier al no poder darle.

– ¡No puedo darle! * Dice molesto Bombardier cuando para su sorpresa Rakka aparece frente suyo dándole un fuerte golpe con su Rock Breacker en el mentón.

– ¡Ugh! * Dice Bombardier escupiendo sangre con dolor de la boca cayendo derribado.

–¡Creo que lo olvidaste Bombardier, aquella vez cuando lastimaste a mi espíritu de roca, liberé mi verdadero poder, y te vencí, pero ese poder gracias a mi arduo entrenamiento se ha hecho más grande, aunque te jactes de ser un asesino que mata a gente más débil que tú, no podrás contra alguien realmente fuerte! * Dice Rakka con seriedad y determinación.

– ¡Cállate! ¡Explosión mézclate con mi fuerza bruta para destrozar a mi enemigo con doble de poder, DOUBLE LARIAT IMPACT! * Grita Bombardier el nombre de su técnica extendiendo ambos brazos hacia el costado derecho y al brillar planeaba destrozar esta vez a Rakka quien esta vez utilizó su elemental waffe como defensa recibiendo el impacto de Bombardier siendo mandada a volar contra unas rocas para alegría de Bombardier.

– ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Lo hice, te lo merecías tonta por subestimar mi mejor ataque! * Dice riendo alegre Bombardier sintiéndose ganador, pero para su shock las rocas salieron volando y de debajo de ellas salió Ralks con leves heridas en los labios para shock de Bombardier.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible, tú no pudiste resistir mi ataque de frente! * Dice frustrado Bombardier.

–Te lo dije, aunque ese sea una gran técnica, mi defensa y ataque usando mi elemental waffe se han incrementado, y lo hice así no solo para que lo de Ciudad Gado no se repita, sino para que pueda estar a la altura de las poderosas elementalistas del Blade Dance, quienes definitivamente son más fuertes que un animal estúpido como tú! * Dice Rakka con determinación, Bombardier sentía nuevamente lo mismo que cuando iba a ser derrotado, miedo, pero él había pensado que ese poder que demostró Rakka solo había sido momentáneo y de pura, es razón por la cual creyó que solo recurriendo rápidamente a sus ataques más fuertes tenía la batalla ganada, pero estaba equivocado.

– ¡Maldición, solo me queda hacer eso! * Grita Bombardier empezando a brillar su cuerpo, pero Rakka lo vio venir ya que intentaba usar la misma técnica de autodestrucción con el que él la había matado.

– ¡No te lo permitiré! * Grita Rakka apareciendo detrás de Bombardier golpeando fuertemente la espalda de este mandándolo a volar hacia arriba y al caer lo recibió con un fuerte golpe con todas sus fuerzas en las costillas del asesino usando su Rock Breacker.

– ¡BUAGH! * Grita con dolor Bombardier escupiendo sangre y cayendo de espaldas al suelo con los ojos en blanco, Bombardier había sido derrotado por lo que Rakka le quitó la Magic stone de su pecho.

–Tuve la suerte de que él viniera excesivamente confiado, pero no creo que el resto sean igual, especialmente esta tal Spika que enfrentó en el pasado a la capitana Ellis * Dice Rakka seria, pero calmada gracias a su victoria. (Y para aclarar y evitar malos entendidos, no es que Rakka superaba muy ampliamente a Bombardier en poder, aunque si lo superaba ahora, simplemente que Bombardier subestimó exageradamente a Rakka al creer que la última vez solo obtuvo un milagro para superarlo y vencerlo, no creyó que Rakka realmente podía ser tan fuerte, y por su excesiva confianza, no preparó ningún movimiento nuevo para hacerle frente, y como Rakka ya conocía todas esas técnicas, sumado a la fuerza y velocidad que obtuvo de su entrenamiento, el resultado fue una victoria sin mucha dificultad, si Bombardier aun sin hacerse más fuerte, hubiera al menos sido más precavido, claramente pudo darle bastante más pelea a Rakka, Aclarado esto continúo)

 **Fin de Soundtrack Naruto OST Kiba Y Akamaru Theme{** **watch?v=Ly3l62lZ53g** **}**

* * *

 **/Reishia vs Threards and Venom/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Rurouni Kenshin OST The Last Wolf Suite{** **watch?v=W-MY9rIltwU** **}**

Threards y Venoms se preparan para atacar a Reishia, si bien Threards es confiada como Bombardier, Venom es bastante precavida por lo que ella se encarga de comandar el dúo.

– ¡Ahora ve Threards! * Dice en voz alta Venom y Threards aparentemente atacará con sus hilos mágicos cortantes.

–"¿Intentará cortarme de vuelta?" * Dice en su mente Reishia, pero para su sorpresa, los hilos no fueron a ella, sino al suelo y enredaron pedazos grandes de rocas que al salir del suelo fueron directamente hacia Reishia sorprendiéndola quien se preparó para defenderse con su espada congelante.

– ¡FREEZING CUTTING! * Grita Reishia el nombre de su técnica lanzando un corte congelante a las rocas congelándolas y destruyéndolas, pero en medio de esos pedazos apareció Venom que con sus garras cuchillas planeaba cortar a una sorprendida Reishia.

– ¡Es tu fin! * Dice en voz alta y fríamente Venom intentando cortar el pecho de Reishia de lleno, pero de repente apareció un pequeño escudo cuadrado de hielo que fue cortado por los brazos de Venom produciendo una leve herida en el pecho de Reishia al llegar el corte por lo que luego de eso la asesina da un salto hacia atrás.

–Ya veo, usaste tu magia congelante como defensa, realmente te has hecho más fuerte, sin embargo recibiste una leve herida de mi cuchilla * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Venom.

– ¡Jejejejeje Nuestra táctica fue un éxito, estás perdida! * Dice con una sonrisa sádica Threards.

– ¿Ah sí, y porque lo dicen? * Dice Reishia seriamente tocándose la herida leve con su mano izquierda.

– ¿No te das cuenta? Esta vez mis cuchillas están envenenadas, y con el mismo veneno que salía del interior de mi boca, significa que como aquella vez ahora estás infectada de mi veneno, por lo que dentro de poco comenzaras a debilitarte * Dice seriamente Venom.

– ¡Jejejejeje Que irónico, que nuevamente el veneno de Venom te matará! * Dice riendo de forma sádica Threards, Reishia sin embargo solo las miro en silencio por un tiempo hasta que se decidió a hablar.

–Fue una buena estrategia, solo que hay algo que no pudiste ver Venom * Dice seriamente Reishia lo cuál extraño tanto a Venom como a Threards.

– ¿Ah sí, y que sería eso? * Pregunta Venom molesta, pero cuando vio la herida de Threards lo pudo entender poniendo un rostro nervioso.

– ¡No me digas que el veneno quedó congelado en la puerta de tu herida y no traspasó tu piel! * Dice en shock Venom y esto también puso nerviosa a Threards.

–Exactamente, tu veneno no logró introducirse en mi cuerpo congelante * Dice sonriendo Reishia quitando el veneno congelado de la puerta de su herida arrojando al suelo.

– ¡Maldita sea! * Dice Venom molesta habiendo perdido la paciencia.

– ¡Ahora acabaré con las dos! ¡Oh suelo congélate para convertirte en un camino congelado, ICE FLOOR! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Reishia poniendo la punta de su espada en el suelo congelándolo por completo en toda la zona donde las tres se encuentran luchando empezando a impulsarse en el con sus pies como si se deslizara patinando a gran velocidad.

– ¡Miserable no me vencerás en velocidad! * Grita Venom molesta corriendo hacia el hielo, y ambas tanto Reishia como Venom estaban por hacer contacto.

– ¡FREEZING CUTTING! * Grita Reishia emitiendo su espada un aura congelante y cuando finalmente tanto ella como Venom llegan a la otra, pasan levemente de largo y para shock de Threards, Venom se quedó estática mientras Reishia seguía su camino ahora hacia Threards.

– ¡No, maldita sea, no puede repetirse lo de la otra vez! ¡Hilos, les ordeno que me defiendan, WALL OF THREARDS! * Grita Threards creando un muro de hilos.

– ¡Aunque sea una estrategia diferente a nuestra última batalla, no hará diferencia, recuerda lo que te dije en aquel entonces, Yo soy tu debilidad, FREEZING CUTTING! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Reishia lanzando un corte congelante destrozando el muro de hilos y causando congelamiento en ciertas partes del cuerpo de Threards además de daño por la cortada mandándola a volar y cayendo al suelo de espaldas derrotada.

Por su parte Venom estaba con los ojos abiertos cuando de repente también al igual que Threards, parte de su cuerpo empezó a congelarse, y por la herida del corte frío cayó de espaldas al suelo, además de que sus cuchillas quedaron completamente destruidas al hacerse trizas por el corte congelante.

– ¡No puede ser que volviéramos a perder! * Dice Venom para luego con los ojos en blanco al igual que Threards, quedar inconscientes, tanto Venom como Threards han caído derrotadas por Reishia.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Rurouni Kenshin OST The Last Wolf Suite{** **watch?v=W-MY9rIltwU** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Ellis vs Spika/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Fairy Tail OST Kyouka Attacks {** **watch?v=IHI_H0vEVyg** **}**

Ellis y Spika estaban cara a cara, aunque había clara hostilidad de ambas partes, se notaba también cierto grado de respeto por el oponente, ya que a diferencia de sus compañeros, Spika sabía reconocer las agallas de un oponente, principalmente aunque no lo admite, disfruta por el hecho de que Ellis se halla revelado contra su propia etiqueta en cierta forma, cambiando su propio punto de vista, finalmente ambas se lanzan al ataque con Spika sacando de la piel de sus brazos hojas de cuchillas como si fueran sus espinas mientras Ellis preparaba su elemental waffe lanza de viento llamada Ray Hawk para atacar y sus armas chocan escuchándose el ruido del metal, las dos hojas de cuchillas de Spika y la cabeza de la lanza de Ellis hacían contacto.

– ¡Desgraciada perra, ya verás que voy a derrotarte! * Dice con una sonrisa bestial Spika.

–Aunque seas algo honorable, todavía tienes una boca sucia * Dice molesta Ellis y luego ambos empiezan a dar varios golpes rápidos con sus armas escuchándose el sonido metálico al chocar las mismas. En eso Ellis iba a intentar clavarle directamente su Ray Hawk, pero Spika sonrió con malicia lo cual Ellis notó.

– ¡PORCUPINE! * Grita Spika convirtiéndose en un puercoespín humano metálico al salirle de la mayor parte de su cuerpo hojas de chuchillas metálicas.

– ¡MAGIC FLIGHT! * Grita Ellis el nombre de su habilidad y así pudo esquivar al evitar chocar con ella gracias a su habilidad de vuelo, sin embargo Spika vio venir esto sonriendo bestialmente y extendiendo sus brazos hacia su costado formando con su cuerpo una cruz.

– ¡Espinas metálicas, deléitenme destrozando a mi enemigo hasta convertirlo en charco de sangre, RAINS OF METALLICS THORNS! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Spika y las espinas metálicas de su cuerpo se disparan como ametralladoras hacia Ellis quien aunque se sorprendió por esto, preparan una contra medida.

– ¡Oh viento de protección universal escúchanos, WIND SHIELD! * Grita Ellis creando su poderoso escudo de viento que para sorpresa de Spika, pudo detener los múltiples proyectiles de espinas cuchillas, aunque Ellis usó más magia de lo normal, ya que esta técnica defensiva es más poderosa que su Wind Wall.

– ¡Vaya, se ve que si te hiciste más hábil! * Dice sonriendo desafiante Spika.

–El tiempo nos ha fortalecido, puedo apostar a que si tú viniste aquí, tus compañeros también, pero ellos no podrán contra Rakka y Reishia ya que ellas también se hicieron fuertes * Dice seria y determinante Ellis a lo que Spika se le queda mirando en silencio para luego sonreír bestialmente.

– ¡Tienes razón, pero olvidas que yo tengo una ventaja sobre ti! * Dice Spika sonriendo bestialmente extrañando a Ellis.

–Mi elemento es el metal, que tiene ventaja sobre el viento, a diferencia de tus amiguitas, tú estás en desventaja elemental contra mí, eso significa que puedo encontrar más de una forma distinta de atacarte para aprovechar eso, no necesito ceñirme a atacarte del mismo modo * Dice Spika sonriendo bestialmente.

–"Planea algo, me recuerda a la mirada de Nami" * Dice Ellis seria intentando entender a lo que se refiere Spika.

En eso Spika empezó a correr hacia Ellis para luego dar un salto aun teniendo su cuerpo lleno de espinas metálicas gracias a su forma Porcupine.

– ¡No puede ser, planea una nueva técnica! * Dice en shock Ellis y en eso el cuerpo de Spika empieza a girar como un taladro mientras se dirige hacia Ellis quien estaba protegida por su Wind Shield.

– ¡Planea atravesar mi escudo más fuerte! * Dice Ellis sorprendida.

– ¡Lo lograré! ¡Oh cuerpo con espinas de metal, con tu giro has triza al enemigo, PORCUPINE METAL DRIL! * Grita Spika con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡No lograras destruir mi escudo de viento reforzado! * Grita Ellis usando todo su poder en su magia de viento defensiva, mientras Spika con todas sus fuerzas se dirigía con este nuevo poderoso ataque que era el más fuerte que había hecho hasta ahora ya que a diferencia de sus compañeras, ella si vino con una nueva técnica. Y finalmente cuando choca contra el muro lo destruyó al mismo tiempo que varias de sus espinas metálicas se rompieron a la vez que el impacto también alcanzó a Ellis mandándola a volar a la vez que la propia Spika volaba con heridas en su cabeza y sus hombros cayendo ambas al suelo lastimadas

–Logró destruir mi defensa a costa de su integridad física * Dice Ellis adolorida por las heridas de las cuchillas, levantándose dificultosamente, al mismo que Spika también se levantaba de la misma forma, aunque parecía estar en peores condiciones que Ellis.

–Maldita sea, tu poder de viento se hizo más fuerte, lo suficiente como para resistir de esa manera incluso mi nueva poderosa técnica, aun cuando mis espinas metálicas no estaban desgastadas ya que yo tenía energía de sobra, a pesar de eso la mayoría se rompieron * Dice Spika adolorida.

–Pensé que podría aprovechar mi ventaja de elemento, pero mierda, tu poder aun así hizo la diferencia, realmente se nota que has trabajado muy duro desde entonces princesita * Dice Spika sacando la única espina metálica que le quedaba intacta que estaba en su brazo derecho, siendo la escena muy parecida a la etapa final de la pelea entre ambas en Ciudad Gado.

–¡Ya no lo hagas Spika, a diferencia de aquella vez, no estás en condiciones de pelear de igual ahora conmigo, este choque de técnicas te afectó más a ti que a mí, ya no puedes pelear! * Dice Ellis en voz alta y seria, aunque incluso mostrando leve preocupación por su rival.

– ¡No seas engreída perra de pechos grandes! * Dice Spika con una expresión cómica de disgusto y lo que le dijo incomodó cómicamente a Ellis.

– ¡Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de nacer con estas así! * Dice Ellis molesta cómicamente con sonrisa mientras se tapa los pechos.

– ¡Joder, no importa, te lanzaré mi último ataque! * Grita Spika corriendo a atacar a Ellis con su cuchilla, mientras Ellis también corrió con su lanza hacia ella, y cuando ambas chocaron armas, la cuchilla de Spika se partió al mismo tiempo que recibió una cortada en el pecho a la vez que su Magic Stone voló hasta caer a la mano derecha de Ellis que levantó hacia arriba.

– ¡UAGH! * Dijo con dolor Spika cayendo al suelo de cara escupiendo sangre, Spika había sido nuevamente derrotada.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Fairy Tail OST Kyouka Attacks {** **watch?v=IHI_H0vEVyg** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Capitán Sagara Theme {** **watch?v=y0cZULjpHF8** **}**

– ¡Jodida Mierda, a pesar de que vine con un nuevo plan de ataque, perdí! * Dice debilitada y molesta Spika mientras Ellis se iba acercando a ella.

–Según sé, al pasar un minuto sin esa piedra, seremos transportados de vuelta, tienes tiempo para matarme *Dice Spika con seriedad no demostrando miedo alguno a morir, pero Ellis niega con la cabeza.

–No te mataré, porque ya no tengo nada en contra tuya, incluso el ataque a la Academia y el lastimar a mis compañeras, todo eso quedó en el pasado, ya no tengo ningún rencor o sentimiento negativo contra ti * Dice Ellis con determinación sorprendiendo a Spika.

–Imbécil, si no me matas puedo volver a intentar asesinarte * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Spika.

–Si así lo decides, te estaré esperando, tu y yo nunca podremos congeniar, aunque ciertas cosas que dijiste son ciertas, nunca concebiré la idea de ser un asesino malvado, por eso seguiré mi justicia, no la que me impusieron, sino la que yo elegí, combatiré los males que encuentre en mi camino como Caballero Sylphid, pero teniendo una visión más amplia de las cosas, tal como tú me lo mostraste * Dice Ellis seriamente demostrando con esto último su respeto a Spika.

– ¿Quién diría que te tomarías en serio las palabras de una bestia como yo que fue creada artificialmente? * Dice irónicamente Spika sonriendo.

–Tal vez porque a pesar de todo, eres más humana de lo que piensas * Dice Ellis con seriedad esto último para voltear a retirarse.

– ¡Idiota Perra, juro que algún día volveré por tu cabeza! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! * Grita molesta cómicamente Spika desde el suelo hasta que finalmente se tele transporta fuera del Gran Campo de Batalla.

–No sé cómo hizo para volver a la vida, pero de alguna forma, no me siento mal por eso, bueno, debo llevar las hierbas medicinales y volver a nuestro refugio, creo que con estas nuevas heridas, yo misma las usaré * Dice Ellis relajada ahora pensando en regresar con su equipo Scarlet, a quienes les informaría de su encuentro con Spika quienes se sorprenderían por esto, pero estarían felices de que haya triunfado y regresado sin mucho daño, cuyas leves heridas las trataría ella misma al no ser tan graves, al mismo tiempo que todos allí esperaban la hora de la pelea entre Goku y Est.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Capitán Sagara Theme {** **watch?v=y0cZULjpHF8** **}**

* * *

 **/Mientras Tanto en otro lugar del Gran Campo de Batalla del Blade Dance/**

Se veía tendido en el suelo de espaldas derrotado con los ojos en blanco a un joven de estatura algo más baja que Yamcha, que aparentaba los 16 años, teniendo el pelo picudo con varias puntas como un puerco espín cuyo color era de acero negro, su piel era de color marrón oscuro, tenía varios tipos de tatuajes en su cuerpo que parecía sellos, portando una especie de chaqueta azul con bordes rojos, con pantalones también azules, el mismo era quien se había infiltrado al torneo suplantando a la líder elementalista del equipo de Balstan, y era ni más ni menos que Jio Inzagi que con su banda se había metido al torneo con la intención de que este último robe varios espíritus de elementalistas para obtenerlas mediante sus sellos malditos, pero desgraciadamente para él se topó con la persona equivocada y menos indicada quien fue quien lo derrotó de forma contundente, la cual era ni más ni menos que el As de Dracunia, Leonora Lancaster quien se paraba imponente frente al cuerpo inconsciente de Jio, teniendo en su mano izquierda la Magic Stone que le arrebató a Jio después de vencerlo, y luego de un tiempo Jio desapareció significando que ha salido del campo de batalla quedando eliminado junto a toda la Banda de Inzagi.

–Pero ser hombre tan blasfemo llamándose a sí mismo un futuro Rey Demonio y un elementalista hombre, solo demostraste ser un farsante débil y sin muchos poderes, también no me explico cómo dejaron que una basura como tú se infiltrara aquí * Dijo seria y fría Leonora pensativa guardando en su bolsillo la Magic Stone obtenida.

–No importa, el verdadero hombre que vale la pena enfrentar se llama Son Goku, cuando lo encuentre lo aplastaré * Dice con seriedad Leonora teniendo en su mente retar a Goku.

* * *

 **/En una Zona Alejada fuera del Gran Campo de Batalla del Blade Dance en la orilla de la Isla Flotante/**

Toda la Banda de Inzagi había sido transportada aquí envez de a la entrada al portal del Gran Campo de Batalla del Blade Dance, esto se debe a la magia que Walburga usó en ellos para que en el caso de que sean vencidos, cayeran aquí para poder escapar.

– ¡Mierda, esa tal Leonora Lancaster fue demasiado fuerte, no la forcé ni a tomarme enserio! * Decía impotente Jio, todos los de su banda también se sentían mal por perder, aunque Spika extrañamente no tanto.

– ¡Plan B, vayamos a otro lugar! * Dice Jio Inzagi con voz de mando.

– ¿A dónde señor? * Pregunta curiosa Spika

–Al reino de Teocracia Alphas, es el único lugar donde tengo la esperanza de obtener los poderes que me acerquen a mi objetivo de convertirme en Rey Demonio y no perder contra imbéciles como Leonora Lancaster o Son Goku * Dice molesto Jio pero con determinación asintiendo toda su banda, luego fueron a una nave pequeña de color marrón que habían robado el cual fue su medio de transporte para llegar aquí, subieron en ella y finalmente volaron escapando del lugar demostrando que su sociedad con el equipo Inferno ya había terminado aparentemente, ya que al parecer van al reino del Equipo Inferno sin que estos lo sepan. Esto indica que aunque La Banda de Inzagi ha perdido y se retiraron del Blade Dance, todavía no se rinden en su afán de convertir a Jio Inzagi en el Rey Demonio ¿Qué harán en el futuro, y sus objetivos chocarán con los de otros grupos que también se están moviendo en la lucha por el poder, como el propio Equipo Inferno o El Santo Reino de Lugia?

* * *

 **/Con el Equipo Cernunnos/**

Rakka y Reishia estaban reunidas con sus compañeras del Equipo Cernunnos felices por su victoria contra sus enemigos del pasado.

– ¡Lo hicieron, onee-chans, vencieron a esos bandidos invasores! * Dice feliz Shireilia aplaudiendo junto a las otras 2 compañeras.

–Muchas Gracias Capitana Shireilia, la verdad haber ganado de esta forma nos pone felices, nos da la satisfacción que anhelábamos * Dice Reishia sonriendo con dos Magic Stone en sus manos que los guardó en su bolsillo, los cuales les arrebató a Threards y a Venom

–En cierta forma, aunque no entendemos como pasó, pero nos dio la oportunidad de quitarnos esa espina de encima, y esta victoria además de para el Equipo Cernunnos, también es para los Caballeros Sylphid en general, especialmente la Capitana Ellis * Dice Rakka sonriendo, y guardando en su bolsillo la Magic Stone que le arrebató a Bombardier.

– ¡Ahora tenemos tres Magic Stone(Piedra Mágica)! *Dice feliz Shireilia.

Pero de repente se escuchó una voz femenina muy aguda e infantil.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Samurai X / Rurouni Kenshin: OST 3 - Track 04 Sakura no Ki no Shita ni -Shisya no Shi** **\- {** **watch?v=y7bIaRlw8J8 &list=PLA2010F9EFE6533FE&index=56** **}**

– ¡Eso se oye interesante y admirable, aunque nosotras tenemos más Magic Stone! * Dice en voz alta la voz aguda e infantil que claramente parecía la de una niña al igual que Shireilia, esto puso en alerta al equipo Cernunnos, especialmente a Rakka y Reishia.

En el extremo más alejado del ancho camino que se extienda a través del bosque, aparecieron tres chicas vestidas de un colorido traje formal oriental. Eran muy sorprendentemente bellas en todos los aspectos. Debido al hecho de que los espíritus en su mayoría preferían a las bellas jóvenes, tener una buena apariencia podía considerarse parte de los requisitos de una Elementalista. Sin embargo, las tres de pie delante de ellos emanaban un aura exótica de atractivo extranjero que difería completamente de las jóvenes de clase alta en la Academia.

Sus vestidos a la medida destacaban sus cuerpos flexibles y cada uno estaba bordado con diseños que representaban sus respectivas bestias divinas. En la parte de la falda de los vestidos destacaban rendijas muy atrevidas, permitiendo que sus seductores muslos brillen dentro y fuera de la vista seductoramente mientras caminaban.

–Es el equipo de 'Los 4 Dioses' del Imperio Quina * Dice seriamente Rakka y tanto ella como el resto del Equipo Cernunnos se pone en guardia.

–Tengan cuidado, según escuché es de los equipos más fuertes, definitivamente son un adversario bastante más poderoso que La Banda de Inzagi * Dice con seriedad Reishia asintiendo sus demás compañeras.

–Haciendo de su conocimiento por primera vez, soy Rao Rin del 'Dragón Azure', también conocido como' Seiryu' * Dijo seriamente la hermosa joven cuyo nombre es Rao Rin, cuya apariencia consiste en tener el cabello negro al igual que el color de sus ojos, cuyo peinado está en moños con forma de bollos, su color de vestido verde azulado.

–Soy Hakua de la 'Tortuga Negra' también conocida como 'Genbu' * Dice seriamente la hermosa joven cuyo nombre es Hakua cuya apariencia es sumamente similar a Rao Rin, siendo claro indicativo de que son hermanas gemelas, aunque su vestido es marrón ennegrecido.

–Soy Rion del 'Ave Vermilion', también conocido como 'Suzaku' * Dice sonriendo levemente la hermosa chica llamada Rion cuya apariencia consiste en usar un peinado parecido a las gemelas Rao Rin y Hakua, aunque su cabello y ojos eran rojos, y su color de vestido carmesí, siendo además algo más alta que ese par.

En eso saliendo detrás de esas tres, se mostró más abiertamente la que había sido la primera en hablar, que era una chica de baja estatura, prácticamente la misma baja estatura que Shireilia, cuyo cabello es de color castaño largo teniendo en forma de dos grandes bollos en los costados de su cabeza, y unos largos mechones sobrantes, teniendo unos grandes ojos de color negro(de este personaje me inventé los colores de sus ojos y cabellos ya que en la novela el autor no le dio ningún color a diferencia de las demás del equipo)

– ¡Soy la Tercera Princesa del Imperio Quina, me llamo Linfa Sin Quina! * Dice sonriendo la pequeña mientras corrió hacia adelante hinchando su pecho pequeño con orgullo, en otras situaciones sería subestimada, pero las del Equipo Cernunnos también poseían a alguien de baja estatura como líder que es Shireilia, peor aún, el blade dancer más poderoso de la Academia Espiritual Areishia, Son Goku era también el más pequeño, por lo que claramente subestimar a esta pequeña está fuera de cuestión, peor aun teniendo en cuenta el cargo de alto rango de noble que posee, todo esto principalmente lo analizaba Reishia.

–"¿Así que ella es la líder del equipo? Por su atuendo de ritual, es probable que no sea fuerte físicamente por lo que quizás sea del tipo de luchadora que es nuestra capitana de equipo Shireilia, pero hay algo extraño aquí, solo están 4, falta alguien" * Dice seriamente Reishia.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Nos hemos presentado, pero ustedes no han dicho ninguna palabra * Dice algo molesta de forma infantil Linfa.

–Mil disculpas su alteza, pero me preguntaba, donde está su As conocida como Shao Fu, del Tigre Blanco, conocido como Byakko * Dice seriamente Reishia a lo que las 4 del equipo sonrieron incluyendo a Linfa.

–Bueno, está bien te lo diré, cuando empezamos el Blade Dance, fuimos emboscadas por dos equipos de un mismo país cuyo poder no era alto en lo absoluto como el nuestro, pero se asociaron y nos atacaron a la vez, así que para hacer las cosas más fáciles, Shao Fu decidió enfrentar sola a un equipo, y nosotras al otro, la batalla nos arrastró cerca de aquí, salimos victoriosas, luego escuchamos que había una batalla aquí, y las encontramos a ti y a ella luchando contra esos bandidos invasores, fue interesante observarlos y ahora decidimos mostrarnos para luchar y quitarles sus Magic Stone * Dice sonriendo confiada Linfa, su actitud no gustaba a la otra loli presente en el lugar, Shireilia.

–Perdón que se lo diga, pero creo que nos están subestimando al no esperar a la más fuerte de su equipo para combatir, teniendo en cuenta que vienen de otra batalla * Dice Rakka seriamente dando un paso al frente, pero en eso alguien dio un salto encarándola al pararse frente suyo con el rostro muy cerca al suyo, aunque siendo de una estatura más baja que Rakka, específicamente siendo levemente más baja que Claire, se trataba de Hakua de la Tortuga Negra.

– ¿De verdad se creen tan especiales como para que necesitemos de nuestra elementalista más fuerte para vencerlas? Si eso crees, te demostraré cuan equivocada estás onee-chan * Dice Hakua sonriendo con malicia mirando hacia Shireilia lanzándose a gran velocidad a atacar.

– ¡Maldición, es rápida! * Dice Rakka en shock al ver la velocidad de Hakua quien se dirige a atacar a Shireilia quien puso un rostro de miedo, pero entre ella y Hakua se interpone la miembro del equipo Inferno que posee un elemental waffe armadura de color negro, esta invoca su elemental waffe cubriendo su cuerpo con la armadura y se dirige a contratacar a Hakua.

– ¡No subestimes al Equipo Cernunnos, te enseñaré cuanto he mejorado! ¡DESTRUCTIVE TACKLING! * Grita con determinación la elementalista con armadura, la cual emite un brillo lo que indica que su tacleada de contraataque es una donde refuerza su armadura con toda su magia elemental espiritual, sin embargo para preocupación de Rakka vio que el puño derecho de Hakua emitía un brillo blanco peligroso.

– ¡Espera no vayas contra ella! * Grita Rakka preocupada, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la elementalista con armadura intentó con su cuerpo vencer a Hakua, pero esta con un puñetazo reforzado en energía espiritual produce una onda de choque que produce un impacto dañino a todo el cuerpo de la miembro del equipo Cernunnos al impactarla en su hombro, destruyendo completamente la armadura, haciéndola escupir sangre y volar hacia arriba para caer completamente derrotada de espaldas al suelo, permitiéndole a Hakua arrebatarle su Magic Stone, y luego esta procede a patear el cuerpo de esta que finalmente lo atrapa Rakka cargándola al estilo princesa apretando los dientes.

– ¡ANYA! * Grita preocupada Shireilia corriendo hacia donde Rakka sostenía a su compañera de equipo vencida, este despliegue de poder dejó nerviosas a todas las demás del equipo Cernunnos.

–"Tal despliegue de fuerza y poder" * Dice Reishia seria y nerviosa con sudor en su frente.

–L-Lo siento capitana, pero es demasiado fuerte, ni con mi nueva técnica pude hacer nada * Dice la llamada Anya debilitada y triste.

–No, no digas nada, estarás bien * Dice con leves lagrimas Shireilia.

–M-Mucha suerte, no dejen que los eliminé tan fácilmente * Dice Anya perdiendo la conciencia.

–Su vida no corre ningún peligro * Dijo seria Rakka y después de esperar varios segundos finalmente Anya es teletransportada automáticamente fuera del Gran Campo de Batalla quedando oficialmente eliminada y dejando esto al Equipò Cernunnos solo con 4 miembros en la competencia en su primer día.

–Oye ¿Sigues diciendo que necesitamos a Shao Fu-sempai para vencerlas, onee-chan? * Pregunta Hakua con una sonrisa desafiante y algo de burla, esto produce que Rakka se ponga de pie y la mire con el ceño fruncido además de gran enojo mirándose ambas con gran rivalidad, luego Hakua le entrega la Magic Stone obtenida a Linfa.

–Bueno, espero que con eso hayan entendido cuál es nuestro poder, porque ustedes no son más que un equipo del montón a quienes vamos a destruir, al equipo que realmente buscamos vencer es El Equipo Scarlet * Dice sonriendo Linfa ganándose una mirada de enfado de parte de Shireilia así como del resto del equipo Cernunnos.

–"Buscan desafiar al equipo de la capitana Ellis" * Dice seria Reishia en su mente.

–Con todo respeto su alteza del imperio Quina, pero ¿se puede saber por qué se enfoca su atención en el equipo Scarlet? * Pregunta con seriedad Reishia.

– ¡Es por ese Son Goku, el blade dancer hombre que no usa su espíritu, pero que sin embargo ha vencido a alguien como Luminaris, y también porque escuché rumores de que es todo un tirano que con su rostro de ángel, engaña a las jóvenes puras e inocentes para instarlas a hacer actos bestiales de lujuria para satisfacerse, incluso es probable que a sus oponentes a quienes venza, seguramente antes de eliminarlas, intentará devorarlas sexualmente ese chico! * Dice con un rostro cómico de preocupación Linfa generando una gota de sudor en la nuca de los miembros del equipo Cernunnos.

–Ya veo, pero sin embargo, no solo no dejaremos que nos subestimen * Dice seriamente con determinación Rakka asintiendo con seriedad sus compañeras.

– ¡Equipo Cernunnos, a luchar! * Dice en voz alta Shireilia asintiendo con seriedad las otras tres preparándose para luchar.

– ¡Equipo de los 4 Dioses, muéstrenles su poder! * Dice con voz de mando Linfa y finalmente los 4 integrantes de cada lado se separaron para enfrentar un oponente cada uno.

La miembro del equipo Cernunnos que estaba cerca de Shireilia ahora se colocó a una larga distancia preparada para enfrentar a Rao Rin, por su parte Reishia se preparaba para encarar a Rion, en tanto Shireilia así como Linfa permanecían adecuadas, pero quienes se encaraban de nuevo acercándose a una muy corta distancia, son Rakka y Hakua quienes se paraban cara a cara muy cerca de la otra, al parecer de todos los enfrentamientos, este sería claramente el más candente.

* * *

 **/Con Rakka vs Hakua/**

Ambas se miraban con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos hasta que Hakua sonrió desafiante.

–Rakka Sheeder, miembro de los caballeros Sylphid de la Academia Espiritual Areishia del Imperio Ordesia, según escuché habías muerto, pero que de alguna forma volviste a la vida, incluso se rumorea que nunca moriste, sino que hubo un error de diagnóstico médico * Dice sonriendo Hakua.

–Pues ese rumor es falso, perdí la vida, pero por un milagro volví a regresar, queda a tu criterio creer o no * Dice Rakka con seriedad.

–Bueno, en realidad eso no me importa onee-chan, lo importante es que estás aquí, y de alguna forma ingresaste al Blade Dance, eso quiere decir que tengo la oportunidad de pelear contigo * Dice Hakua sonriendo desafiante.

– ¿Ah sí, y se puede saber por qué una miembro del equipo de los 4 Dioses que trabaja directamente con la princesa del imperio Quina está interesada en mí? *Pregunta sonriendo Rakka desafiante.

–Simple, escuché que eras una gran elementalista de tierra y como yo también lo soy, quiero chocar mis fuerzas contigo * Dice sonriendo desafiante Hakua.

–Comprendo, pues será un honor luchar contra ti, daré hasta el último aliento para ganar * Dice con determinación Rakka.

–Veamos si eso siquiera es suficiente para algo * Dice sonriendo desafiante Hakua.

* * *

 **/Mientras con las demás miembros de Cernunnos y Los 4 Dioses/**

En eso se escuchó una explosión que contenía poder de fuego y hielo chocando, eran Rion y Reishia combatiendo y usando sus respectivos ataques de elementos, esta distracción lo aprovecharon tanto Shireilia como la miembro del equipo Cernunnos que encaraba a Rao Rin para ocultarse de sus rivales.

– ¡Maldita del clan druida, se escondió porque planea usar su espíritu de bestias Cernunnos! * Dijo molesta cómicamente Linfa al perder de vista a Shireilia.

–No se preocupe su alteza, no tardaré mucho en encargarme de mi oponente, y una vez concluida mi batalla, iré a buscar a la líder de este equipo * Dice con seriedad y determinación Rao Rin preparándose para localizar a su oponente, en eso varias balas eléctricas azules se dirigían hacia Rao Rin quien ágilmente las esquivó para sorpresa de la miembro oculta del equipo Cernunnos cuya apariencia consistía en el pelo largo azul que las tenía en un par de coletas.

–Tonta, no subestimes los instintos animales de los 4 Dioses, por algo también nos conocen como Las 4 Bestias * Dice seriamente Rao Rin brillando en azul su puño derecho emitiendo un gran salto dirigiéndose directamente hacia donde se escondía la miembro del equipo Cernunnos quien puso un rostro de miedo, que estando envuelta en su espíritu humanoide eléctrico disparaba como ametralladoras, varias balas eléctricas, pero en pleno aire Rao Rin hizo un giro torbellino hasta finalmente llegar a ella impactándola con su puño brillante azul en el abdomen haciéndola escupir saliva además de hacerla caer fuertemente de espaldas contra el suelo venciéndola dejándola con los ojos cerrados y noqueada, otra más del equipo Cernunnos había sido derrotada por lo que Rao Rin procedió a quitarle su Magic Stone y arrojársela a la princesa Linfa quien la atrapa guardándola en su bolsillo, y luego de varios segundos finalmente la joven derrotada se teletransporta de vuelta fuera del campo de batalla siendo su eliminación definitiva

–Pero que equipo más débil, y pensar que esa que ahora lucha contra mi hermana se molestó porque dijimos que no necesitábamos de Shao Fu para vencerlas, pero solo dijo la verdad * Dice de forma seriia y confiada Rao Rin.

–Sí, pero hay que encontrar a esa del clan druida que buscará invocar a su espíritu de estampida de bestias * Dice con seriedad Linfa.

–Bueno, a esta que acabo de eliminar, fue muy fácil localizarla por el olfato, pero esa Shireilia parece que puede ocultarse más fácilmente en el bosque, no puedo rastrear su aroma a pesar de que poseo un olfato mejor desarrollado * Dice molesta levemente Rao Rin.

–Aun así, sigamos buscando * Dice con voz de mando Linfa, asintiendo Rao Rin procediendo a buscar a Shireilia quien estaba oculta en la cima de un árbol empezando su canto para invocar a su espíritu Estampida de Bestias, Cernunnos, la misma miraba triste como otra compañera suya fue eliminada.

–"Lo siento Alice, Anya, pero les demostraré a estas que nos subestiman el poder de Cernunnos, aguanten Rakka, Reishia, aguanten onee-chans* Dice en su mente con determinación Shireilia mientras hace su canto de ritual en voz baja para invocar a su espíritu, el cual tomará varios minutos por lo que ruega no ser encontrada.

Al mismo tiempo que Reishia y Rion luchaban intensamente en un combate bastante igualado.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Samurai X / Rurouni Kenshin: OST 3 - Track 04 Sakura no Ki no Shita ni -Shisya no Shi-** **{** **watch?v=y7bIaRlw8J8 &list=PLA2010F9EFE6533FE&index=56** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Rakka vs Hakua/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack~Bleach OST On the Precipice of Defeat~ {** **watch?v=PLyi5xHtkb0 &list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7** **}**

En el combate de Reishia vs Rion, habían factores que hacían ese combate parejo, como por ejemplo que Reishia es una guerrero más experimentada e levemente más inteligente, mientras que Rion posee la ventaja del elemento fuego de su parte, aunque ninguna de las dos posee una gran fuerza bruta o velocidad que supere ampliamente a la otra, aunque Rion supere levemente en esos factores a Reishia, todo esto hace del combate uno muy igualado, sin embargo entre Rakka y Hakua las cosas podrían ser muy distintas teniendo en cuenta que Hakua es considerada la segunda miembro más poderosa de los 4 Dioses solo superada por Shao Fu, por lo cual le tienen tanta confianza para dejar a su cargo que elimine sola a dos miembros del equipo Cernunnos ya habiendo eliminado a Anya, y ahora va por Rakka, dos oponentes que al igual que ella, poseen el poder elemental espiritual de tierra, aunque Hakua luce confiada con una sonrisa que demuestra eso.

–"Puedo sentirlo, su poder es muy superior a Bombardier, no es una fanfarrona que habló de más, realmente no piensa que soy una igual" * Dice apretando los dientes Rakka sosteniendo ahora con sus dos manos su elemental waffe mazo de roca Rock Breacker, mientras Hakua se pone en pose de combate levantando los dos puños a la altura de su pecho como si fuera una boxeadora.

– ¿Qué pasa Rakka Sheeder, tienes miedo de mí? * Pregunta desafiante Hakua rodeándose de un aura marrón oscuro.

–No te creas la gran cosa para eso, Hakua de la Tortuga Negra, después de haber experimentado la verdadera muerte, no pienso temer en lo absoluto ni siquiera a quienes sean más fuertes que yo, e incluso si tú eres más fuerte que yo, yo pienso vencerte * Dice con una sonrisa de determinación Rakka.

–Bonitas palabras, y por cierto, ¿Viste como perdió tan fácilmente otra compañera tuya en manos de mi hermana? * Dice Hakua con una sonrisa maliciosa, asintiendo con molestia Rakka.

–"Lo siento, compañeras del Equipo Cernunnos, el enemigo resultó ser tan poderoso como para vencerlas sin siquiera usar sus elemental waffes, esto no es su culpa, lo que pasa es que nos enfrentamos a un equipo que está entre los candidatos a ganar el Blade Dance, los subestimamos, nunca pensé que aún sin su As serían tal amenaza" * Dice molesta y lamentándose en su mente Rakka por la eliminación de dos compañeras.

– ¡Tú también serás eliminada por mí! * Dice Hakua lanzándose a atacar y al mismo tiempo en su preparando en su brazo izquierdo un elemental waffe escudo marrón oscuro con la forma de La Tortuga Negra.

–"¡¿Un elemental waffe defensivo?!" * Se pregunta sorprendida Rakka, cuando se percató de que su puño derecho empezaba a brillar en un color marrón oscuro.

–"¡Otra vez eso, es la técnica con la que venció a Anya, acumulando energía espiritual en su puño! * Dice sorprendida Rakka recibiendo con su Rock Breacker en forma defensiva sosteniéndola con sus dos manos el golpe de puño con energía espiritual que por el impacto la mandó a voltar contra un árbol chocando de espaldas contra el mismo.

– ¡Ugh! * Dice con dolor escupiendo saliva Rakka cayendo de cara al suelo, Rakka sintió el poder de Hakua.

–"Ese ataque fue fuerte, sino fuera porque mi Rock Breacker se hizo más fuerte que antes, se hubiera hecho añicos como en la batalla de Ciudad Gado, pero mi cuerpo se siente entumecido por el impacto * Dice temblando levemente por el golpe recibido Rakka, en eso amplió los ojos.

–E-Esa técnica no es una habilidad de una elementalista, sino de alguien que posee poderes elementales espirituales, y practicante de cierto tipo de artes marciales, es la técnica conocida como 'Satsujin No Ken' o también conocida como 'El Puño del Asesinato' *Dice Rakka adolorida habiéndose puesto de pie de forma dificultosa, a lo que Hakua asintió a sus palabras.

– ¡Bingo Onee-chan! ¡Acertaste, sí, es el Puño del Asesinato que nos enseñó nuestra sempai Shao Fu a mí y a mi hermana gemela, ambas somos sus dicipulas por lo que aprendimos la técnica que identifica principalmente a nuestra sempai,! Es por eso que te dije que no es necesario que esté ella para encargarse de todas ustedes con su gran poder * Dice Hakua sonriendo.

–Ya veo, un elemental waffe defensivo de tierra para defender, y tu Puño del Asesinato para atacar, siendo así creo que es lo ideal * Dice Rakka seria y molesta, pero Hakua niega con cabeza sorprendiéndola.

–Onee-chan, estás equivocada si crees saberlo todo sobre mí, apenas viste una parte de lo que soy capaz * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Hakua preparándose para atacar de vuelta.

– ¡No me quedaré a averiguar de que eres capaz mocosa, mejor te enseñaré de que yo soy capaz! ¡Recibe la potencia de mi ROCK BREACKER! * Grita Rakka con todas sus fuerzas lanzándose a atacar con un salto hacia Hakua sin importarle cuan imprudente podría ser, esto se debe a que no ve otra forma para lidiar contra alguien de combate cercano como ella, pero Hakua la espera con su elemental waffe escudo en modo defensivo, y finalmente Rakka golpea fuertemente dicho escudo, pero a diferencia de Hakua, ella no pudo mover ni un milímetro a Hakua lo cuál la deja en shock.

–"¡¿Ofensiva fuerte, y defensa impenetrable?!" * Dice en shock Rakka ya que su enemigo no solo la superaba en ataque, sino incluso más en defensa ya que su escudo parece un muro inamovible que incluso absorbió el impacto del mismo golpe con el que hace poco tiempo venció a Bombardier, Rakka luego da un salto hacia tras teniendo un rostro que demostraba algo de miedo ya que la confianza que tenía hace poco debido a haberse hecho fuerte, ahora empezaba a tambalearse, y lo peor es que se trataba de alguien más joven que ella e incluso más pequeña.

–"No puede ser, ¿tan grande es su poder, tanta es la diferencia entre nuestros poderes? * Dice Rakka con un rostro de shock abriendo los ojos y la boca, sudando en la frente.

–Bueno Onee-chan, espero que entiendas que con eso, nunca me podrás ganar * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Hakua.

–"¿Este, es el poder de las elementalistas del Blade Dance?" * Se pregunta con miedo Rakka, en eso escucha una explosión de llamas viendo que a lo lejos Reishia cayó con algunas heridas de quemaduras en el cuerpo, mientras Rion sosteniendo un elemental waffe garrote estaba de pie.

– ¡Reishia! * Grita preocupada Rakka, pero Reishia se levanta adolorida negándole con la cabeza a Rakka para que se centre en el enemigo que tiene en frente y encarando la misma de vuelta a Rion, asintiendo Rakka.

–Parece que a esa onee-chan le va mejor que tú, y aun así va a perder * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Hakua, a lo que Rakka voltea a mirarla apretando los dientes poniéndose de vuelta en guardia.

–Ella estará bien * Dice con determinación Rakka.

– ¿Quién sabe?, ¡Pero tú no lo estarás onee-chan! * Dice en voz alta con una sonrisa bestial y desafiante Hakua.

– ¡Eso está por verse! * Dice en voz alta Rakka con el ceño fruncido corriendo rápidamente hacia Hakua con su elemental waffe mazo de roca para atacarla, sin embargo Hakua no parecía preocupada por el ataque que venía, Rakka amagó con golpear hacia donde estaba el escudo de Hakua, pero era solo una finta por lo que cambió de golpe de dirección intentando golpear la frente de la elementalista de la Tortuga Negra.

–"¡Te tengo!" * Dice con determinación en su mente Rakka intentando asestarle un fuerte golpe en la frente con su Rock Breacker a Hakua, pero a esta le brilló el ojo derecho y de repente con su codo derecho usado como defensa detuvo el golpe con el mazo dejando impactada con la boca abierta a Rakka.

–"¡Lo detuvo solo con su codo, imposible!" * Dice en shock Rakka cuando de repente recibe la técnica de El Puño del Asesinato del puño derecho de Hakua de lleno en el abdomen.

– ¡BUAGH! * Grita de dolor Rakka escupiendo bastante sangre, e inmediatamente Hakua le golpea con el escudo de la Tortuga Negra de su brazo izquierdo directamente en la cabeza mandándola a volar hasta estrellarse contra una gran roca para luego caer de cara al suelo, la situación definitivamente era muy desfavorable para Rakka, Reishia quien seguía luchando contra Rion, y Shireilia quien se encontraba oculta haciendo su ritual de invocación miraron horrizadas esto.

–"¡RAKKA!" * Gritaron en sus mentes impotentes ambas ya que no podían ayudar a su compañera en estos momentos.

 **Fin de Soundtrack~Bleach OST On the Precipice of Defeat~ {** **watch?v=PLyi5xHtkb0 &list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Samurai X / Rurouni Kenshin: OST 3 - Track 04 Sakura no Ki no Shita ni -Shisya no Shi** **\- {** **watch?v=y7bIaRlw8J8 &list=PLA2010F9EFE6533FE&index=56** **}**

Rakka se encontraba sangrando de la boca y de la cabeza estando temblando en el suelo por los dos terribles golpes recibidos mientras Hakua caminaba sonriendo hacia ella

– ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes onee-chan, y con eso pretendías que Shaofu-sempai estuviera aquí, si esto te pasa contra mí, que crees que te hubiera hecho ella? * Pregunta sonriendo con cierta burla Hakua, y en eso muy dificultosamente y continuando escupiendo sangre al toser, Rakka se levanta con fuerza de voluntad.

–P-Probablemente al ser tu maestra, a diferencia tuya, de un solo golpe no solo me hubiera derrotado, sino que me hubiera roto la mayor parte de mis huesos, no solo algunas costillas y mi cabeza como ahora * Dice sonriendo irónicamente Rakka con su mano en su abdomen, y con la derecha sosteniendo su Rock Breacker.

–Así es, el poder de Shao Fu-sempai es enorme, pero a lo que voy es que esto demuestra cuál inferior eres y que no puedes derrotarme, ¿Por qué simplemente no me entregas tu Magic Stone? * Pregunta sonriendo Hakua.

– ¡Jamás me rendiré, aún si eres más fuerte que yo, mi fortaleza de piedra nunca me dejará caer hasta que dé lo último de gramo de energía que me quede, sin importar que gane o pierda! * Dice Rakka en voz alta con determinación y esto confundió a Hakua.

– ¿Fortaleza de piedra, que es eso onee-chan? * Pregunta curiosa Hakua.

–La Fortaleza de Piedra es el mayor tesoro de los Sheeders, es el que nos ayudó a sobrevivir grandes penalidades por siglos, y nos ayudó a llegar a convertirnos en nobles, no es un tesoro que se pueda ver, sino sentir en el corazón * Dice con determinación Rakka poniéndose de pie completamente ahora.

– ¿Un Tesoro que no se puede ver? Eso es difícil de creer, perdón que te lo diga, pero yo solo conozco el poder que se puede ver, y si esa Fortaleza de Piedra no es ningún tesoro o alguna técnica que se pueda ver, simplemente no existe y es un invento onee-chan * Dice sonriendo con cierta burla Hakua y esto amplió los ojos de Rakka.

– ¡No te burles de lo que no sabes! ¡Pero si lo que quieres son acciones, pues está bien, te mostraré con acciones lo que es La Fortaleza de Piedra! * Grita con determinación y molestia Rakka sosteniendo con sus dos manos su Rock Breacker.

– ¡Entonces ven onee-chan, intenta tumbarme con eso que llamas 'La Fortaleza de Piedra', porque de lo que yo se lo que no se ve no existe! * Grita con una sonrisa bestial Hakua preparándose para continuar su lucha, y de hecho es ella quien ahora se lanza a atacar a a Rakka, pero esta también se dirige hacia Hakua por lo que ambas se lanzan al ataque.

– ¡No perderé así de fácil! * Grita con determinación Rakka corriendo en Zigzag intentando confundir a Hakua, hasta que da un salto hacia ella preparándose para usar una poderosa técnica.

– ¡Arte de los golpes de la Fortaleza de Piedra de los Sheeders, 13 golpes rocosos, MULTIPLE HITS OF ROCKS! * Grita Rakka el nombre de su técnica y con una gran velocidad da multiples golpes rápidos con su elemental waffe hacia Hakua quien logró predecir donde vendrían dichos golpes y con su escudo para shock de Rakka logró aguantar todos los golpes para horror de Rakka.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice en shock Rakka ya que con esa cantidad de poderosos golpes, esperaba al menos dañar ese escudo, pero ni siquiera dejó alguna ralladura, Rakka no podía creer que la técnica con la que ganó su desesperada batalla en Ciudad Gado meses atrás, ahora no resultó en lo absoluto.

– ¡Inservible onee-chan! * Grita con una sonrisa bestial Hakua brillando de vuelta su puño derecho y finalmente usando su Puñetazo del Asesinato directamente en la cara de Rakka al pasar su defensa que esta hizo con su Rock Breacker estrellándola brutalmente contra el suelo, Rakka estaba sangrando más que antes, incluso en la nariz.

– ¡Jajajaja, Incluso si tu técnica llevaba en su nombre eso de 'Fortaleza de Piedra' es inútil, no eres rival para el Equipo de los 4 Dioses! * Dice Hakua sonriendo bestialmente, por su parte Reishia quien continúa su lucha dificultosa contra Rion al ver el estado de Rakka pone un rostro horrorizado de preocupación, lo mismo pasa con Shireilia.

–"¡Tengo que lograr invocar a Cernunnos, o esa chica bestia matará a Rakka onee-chan, Aguanta Rakka Onee-chan!" * Dice preocupada Shireilia.

–"¡No hay opción, el enemigo es superior, debemos escapar, debo ayudarlas a escapar tanto a Shireilia y a Rakka, si sigue luchando así, las consecuencias serán terribles!" * Dice Reishia preocupada mientras choca su arma contra la de Rion.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Samurai X / Rurouni Kenshin: OST 3 - Track 04 Sakura no Ki no Shita ni -Shisya no Shi** **\- {** **watch?v=y7bIaRlw8J8 &list=PLA2010F9EFE6533FE&index=56** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki Theme{** **watch?v=u1-t3mpcEN8** **}**

En eso Hakua camina lentamente hacia Rakka quien yacía de espaldas al suelo.

–Bueno, te he vencido, así que tomaré mi premio * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Hakua, pero cuando iba a tomar la Magic Stone con su mano derecha, Rakka tomaba de su mano con su propia mano izquierda sorprendiendo a Hakua y causándole molestias quitando su mano de ahí y empezando a pisarla varias veces.

– ¡Ya ríndete de una vez onee-chan, entiéndelo, no eres rival para mí! * Dice molesta Hakua pisando en varias veces a Rakka en su cuerpo quien se retuerce de dolor.

– ¡Ya entiendo, quieres otro Puñetazo del Asesinato! ¿Verdad? * Dice molesta Hakua intentando de vuelta activar su técnica con su puño derecho, pero para su molestia, esta vez no podía.

– ¡Rayos, como lo usé tres veces ya no puedo usarla más! * Dice molesta Hakua al haberse olvidado de eso.

Mientras Rakka estaba a punto de perder la conciencia y finalmente quedar derrotada por lo que ahora estaba experimentando una laguna mental.

–"¿Tan inferior soy para este Blade Dance, acaso este es mi limite como blade dancer, como caballero Sylphid, como una Sheeder? No, este no puede ser el final, no en este primer día de competencia, aún debe haber algo que puedo hacer, lo tengo, eso es todo lo que me queda por ganar, probablemente sufriré tanto como el enemigo, pero es mi única esperanza, esto lo logré hace una semana, pero al ver el peligro que representaba, decidí no usarlo en un ataque, no hasta encontrar el momento adecuado, y ese es este, no puedo dejar que mi equipo pierda así, por mis compañeras vencidas, por mi familia, por las Sylphid, por todos, no puedo caer sin dar lo último que tengo * Dice Rakka con determinación preparando aparentemente un último recurso para intentar rever esta situación mientras sin que su rival se dé cuenta, su Rock Breacker empieza a brillar de un color amarillo rojizo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki Theme{** **watch?v=u1-t3mpcEN8** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack BKNH United States of Smash {** **watch?v=Dbzlte_EaWQ** **}**

– ¡Muy bien onee-chan, tendrás el honor de caer ante mi más poderoso ataque, sé que no es necesario esto, pero te has ganado en cierta forma mi respeto como elementalista de tierra, por lo que te destruiré con mi más fuerte técnica! ¡Oh Tortuga Negra, con tu pesado caparazón que aplastas todo lo que tienes en frente, ayúdame a aplastar a este mi enemigo, CRUSHING SHELL! * Grita con una sonrisa bestial Hakua y su escudo empieza a rodearse de rocas que salían de la boca del símbolo de la tortuga, que al fusionarse con dicho escudo, crean un escudo gigante marrón oscuro dejando horrorizadas tanto a Reishia como a Shireilia que observaron, mientras esta última aún continuaba con su ritual, Rakka apretaba los dientes se preparaba para recibir ese ataque, al mismo tiempo que alistaba su último ataque, finalmente Hakua deja caer el escudo sobre Rakka aparentemente aplastándola creando incluso grietas en el suelo alrededor, además de un cráter por el impacto ganándose la atención de todas las demás combatientes en el lugar.

– ¡RAKKA! * Grita con lágrimas en sus ojos Reishia al ver a su compañera aplastada, al mismo tiempo que Shireilia finalmente ya estaba lista para invocar a su espíritu.

– ¡Jajajaja! ¡He ganado! * Grita sonriendo bestialmente Hakua, cuando de repente sintió como temblaba su gran escudo al mismo tiempo que el lugar donde estaba, y para su horror con un esfuerzo sobre humano, Rakka estaba levantando dicho escudo, su esfuerzo era tal que todas venas de Rakka se podían ver en su cara y el resto de su cuerpo, la misma apretaba sus dientes.

– ¡Imposible, esto no puede ser, tú no deberías levantarte! ¡¿Cómo, como lo haces?! * Grita con molestia y miedo Hakua habiendo perdido la tranquilidad, en eso se pudo ver que ver que Rakka ya no poseía su mazo de roca en sus manos, sino un gran guante de roca que portaba en todo su brazo izquierdo que brillaba en un color amarillo rojizo.

– ¡Como si fuera a una arrogante como tú dejarle tomar así nada más mi Magic Stone! ¡Esta es mi segunda liberación, a cambio de mi brazo izquierdo, ROCK BREACKER GLOVE! ¡AAAAAAAAH! * Grita con toda sus fuerzas llena de heridas sangrantes Rakka sin importarle arriesgar por segunda vez su vida en esta lucha, por su orgullo de caballero, y las que escucharon se impactaron al escuchar.

– ¡¿Segunda liberación?! ¡Esa forma es la que libera el verdadero poder oculto de un elemental waffe, siempre y cuando posea un poder oculto claro está, pero es imposible, es una habilidad muy rara incluso entre las elementalistas de alto nivel, no puede ser que alguien como ella posea dicho poder! ¡Hakua derrótala inmediatamente y no le permitas liberar ese poder! * Grita preocupada Rion que por primera vez dejó de concentrarse en Reishia y ahora mira también ese combate.

– ¡Destrúyela hermana! * Grita preocupada Rao Rin.

– ¡Claro que lo haré, no perderé contra alguien inferior, aunque posea dicho poder, no podrá vencerme con un poder que ni controla! * Grita furiosa bestialmente Hakua intentando aplastar con todas sus fuerzas a Rakka con el escudo gigante, siendo un choque de fuerzas.

– ¡Aunque todo mi cuerpo se destruya, no perderé así de fácil! ¡AAAAAAAAH Dame todo tu poder Cabracan! ¡ROCK BREACKER GLOVE, METEOR….! * Grita con todas sus fuerzas Rakka cargando al máximo el poder espiritual que posee y finalmente golpeando con el mismo puño con el detenía el escudo aplastador, atravesándolo, al mismo tiempo que concentró también parte de sus fuerzas en su pierna izquierda para impulsarse, y de una forma increíble logró atravesar el escudo que parecía impenetrable hasta acercarse a Hakua.

– ¡PUNCH! * Grita finalmente el resto del nombre de su técnica Rakka golpeando fuertemente el abdomen de Hakua quien intentó frenar de vuelta con su codo derecho, pero esta vez fue en vano, ya que el golpe no solo apartó del camino dicho codo, sino que la impactó brutalmente el abdomen.

– ¡BUAGH! * Grita de dolor escupiendo sangre con los ojos en blanco Hakua mientras es brutalmente estrellada contra el suelo provocando un cráter y una gran explosión dejando con la boca abierta a todos allí al ver semejante hazaña, Rakka tenía su puño hundido en el abdomen de su oponente y estaba acostada de cara al suelo para luego voltear y quedar boca para arriba acostada al lado de Hakua, respirando muy agitadamente con su brazo izquierdo desecho, prácticamente completamente roto e inutilizable, pero habiendo cumplido su cometido, la Sylphid con lágrimas en los ojos sonreía.

–"¡Padres, Terra, compañeras Sylphid, compañeras del Equipo Cernunnos, Reishia, Capitana Ellis, lo hice, vencí a quien se supone no podía vencer! * Dice con lágrimas en sus ojos Rakka para luego perder el conocimiento, Reishia también estaba emocionada con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero este no era aún el momento ya que debían escapar y en eso se escuchó una voz alta conocida.

 **Fin de Soundtrack BKNH United States of Smash {** **watch?v=Dbzlte_EaWQ** **}**

– ¡Mis compañeros, lleven justicia a los que perturban este bosque! ¡Ven Gobernante de la Tiranía, Líder de las Bestias que aplasta y despedaza! ¡Permítanme presentarles a las Estampidas de las Bestias, Cernunnos! *Grita Shirieilia desde la cima del árbol surgiendo varios círculos verdes de energía espiritual en el cielo que luego se unen para formar un gigantesco circulo verde, que posteriormente cambia a rojo, y luego dicha energía se esparce por el bosque para posteriormente escucharse un temblor como si varios animales salvajes estuvieran corriendo en estampida, esto terminó ganándose la atención del equipo de los 4 Dioses, esto lo aprovechó Reishia para correr hacia Rakka, y crear su magia de congelamiento en el suelo para deslizarse a gran con intención de salvar a su amiga, se ve a un enorme grupo de feroces animales salvajes de todo tipo, que tenían los ojos brillantes en verde que se dirigían al lugar, hacia las del equipo de 4 Dioses quienes ahora se pusieron en formación.

– ¡Una Estampida de animales! * Grita asustada cómicamente Linfa y las otras dos miembros consientes se pusieron en frente de ella para protegerla, al mismo tiempo que Reishia aprovechó para cargar también a Shireilia y así llevándose a ambas a gran velocidad con Rakka en su brazo derecho, y Shireilia en su brazo izquierdo mientras se deslizaba a gran velocidad, perdiéndose en el bosque y logrando escapar

Al mismo tiempo que la estampida de animales integrada por salvajes y feroces, tigres, leones, rinocerontes, elefantes, búfalos, hienas, lobos, alces, gorilas, osos y demás animales se dirigían al equipo de las 4 Dioses cuando de repente apareció alguien en frente de ellos, era una hermosa joven con una belleza enérgica de cabello blanco algo salvaje con un mechón largo en cada lado del mismo, sus bellos ojos azules celestes mostraban una mirada de salvajismo semejante a las bestias salvajes, su estatura es igual a la de Claire, aunque sus pechos son levemente más grandes que los de Rinslet, aunque más pequeño que los de Ellis y Fianna, usa un traje blanco similar al de sus otras tres compañeras que conforman los 4 Dioses, aunque el suyo es blanco con la forma de su espíritu Tigre Blanco, la misma tenía como elemental waffe, un par de guantes blancos con rayas con un emblema de la cabeza de tigre en la parte cercana a los nudillos de su puño, la misma estaba acumulando una gran cantidad de poder en su puño derecho preparando una técnica.

–¡El Puño Del Asesinato, THE TIGER´S KILLING HOWL! * Grita el nombre de su técnica la chica lanzando un puñetazo derecho en el aire en dirección a la estampida de bestia produciendo una poderosa onda de choque que causó una gran explosión que mandó a volar a la mayor parte de las bestias y al resto las derribó brutalmente dejando un enorme cráter en el suelo, esa joven venció a la estampida de bestias poseídas por Cernunnos de un solo poderoso ataque, esto causó que Linfa, Rao Rin y Rion respiraba de alivo.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z Kai - Remaining Hope (Official) [Unreleased OST] {** **watch?v=gNaGFcWOayk** **}**

– ¡Lo lograste y has vuelto, Shao Fu! * Dice sonriendo Linfa, y efectivamente esa es la elementalista más poderosa del Equipo de los 4 Dioses, Shao Fu, la del espíritu del Tigre Blanco.

– ¡Maldita sea, esas del equipo Cernunnos del Imperio Ordesia escaparon, y esa Rakka le quitó su Magic Stone a mi hermana, no puedo creer que la haya vencido! * Dice molesta y triste Rao Rin mientras sostiene a su hermana inconsciente quien perdió su Magic Stone.

–Ya veo ¿Así que Hakua perdió? * Pregunta seria y algo molesta Shao Fu.

–Sí, fue la elementalista de tierra, la caballero Sylphid del imperio Ordesia, Rakka Sheeder quien lo hizo, todo el combate lo dominó Hakua, pero en el último momento, esa chica obtuvo la segunda liberación y la venció de una forma milagrosa * Dice seriamente Rion.

– ¡Si, no puedo creer que Hakua perdiera contra alguien inferior! * Dice molesta cómicamente Linfa.

–Si la venció, entonces no es alguien inferior, incluso si lo era en principio, nunca hay que subestimar a los oponentes como estos, ya que incluso si son débiles, pueden producir milagros, y sacar fuerzas de donde sea para producir un devastador golpe, esta clase de guerreras son admirables, ya que no les importa arriesgar su propia integridad física con tal de buscar hasta lo último la victoria, me hubiera gustado enfrentar a esa Rakka, aun si era una victoria segura para mí * Dice sonriendo relajada Shao Fu, en eso Hakua inconciente se tele transportó del lugar saliendo del campo de batalla del Blade Dance significando su eliminación.

–Bueno, dudo que esa Rakka esté en condiciones de seguir compitiendo después del combate con mi hermana, y pues a pesar de todo, mi hermana no hizo mal trabajo, ya que eliminó a una de ellas al igual que yo, y teniendo en cuenta las Magic Stone que conseguimos anteriormente vamos bien, aunque la perdimos a ella * Dice con una sonrisa triste Rao Rin.

–Eso me recuerda * Dice Shao Fu mostrando que obtuvo 5 Magic Stone de aquel equipo, por lo que significa que ella las venció sola.

– ¡La Obtuviste tú sola, que bien! * Dice alegre Linfa, y pues como son muchas, la propia Shao Fu las guardó de vuelta en el bolsillo.

– ¡Tenemos bastantes Magic Stone, vamos por buen camino, no dejaremos que la perdida de Hakua sea en vano equipo! * Dice sonriendo Linfa.

–Lo mejor sería descansar por hoy, pero mañana me gustaría retar a un equipo que debemos vencer si pretendemos ganar este Blade Dance * Dice sonriendo Shao Fu.

– ¡Te refieres al equipo Scarlet que es capitaneado por ese Rey Mono de la Perversión, Son Goku! ¡¿No es así?! * Pregunta sonriendo cómicamente Linfa.

–Así es, no tiene caso enfrentar a equipos de bajo nivel, sino no eliminamos a al menos un equipo fuerte, y sé que ese equipo al tenerlo a él, es poderoso; quiero luchar contra él, según dijeron es un gran artemarcialista que le gusta enfrentar a oponentes fuertes, eso quiere decir que tenemos bastante en común * Dice sonriendo Shao Fu.

– ¡Pues aun así, sé que tú le ganarás y lo eliminarás del Blade Dance! * Dice con determinación, pero de forma cómica al hinchar su pequeño pecho Linfa. Asintiendo tanto Shao Fu como las demás miembros del Equipo.

– ¡Muy bien Equipo de Los 4 Dioses, a descansar! * Dice feliz Linfa y las otras tres asienten sonriendo disponiéndose a descansar ahora después de sus batallas, ya que más adelante piensan desafiar al Equipo Scarlet, y Shao Fu quiere enfrentarse a Goku, ¿cómo resultará esa futura batalla entre ambos?

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z Kai - Remaining Hope (Official) [Unreleased OST] {** **watch?v=gNaGFcWOayk** **}**

* * *

 **/Con Reishia, Shireilia y Rakka/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Ahoshi Shinomori Theme {** **watch?v=SrcP6ff_YF4 &t=56s** **}**

Reishia finalmente llegó a un cerca de una cascada donde había una cueva, donde entró con Rakka y Shireilia bajando a ambas de las cuales por obvias razones, la primera estaba acostada inconsciente, mientras la segunda está de pie, en eso Reishia vio como con su mano izquierda rota, Rakka tenía en ella la Magic Stone que le arrebató a Hakua en su gran batalla, derramando lágrimas de emoción.

–Rakka, lo diste todo para obtener eso, estoy orgullosa y feliz no solo de que seamos compañeras, sino de que seamos amigas * Dice sonriendo con lágrimas Reishia mientras le acaricia el rostro inconsciente y herido de Rakka.

–Estoy triste por perder de la competencia a Anya y a Alice, así como aún lamento lo que les pasó por culpa de ese Murasaki a las otras dos y no pudieran estar aquí * Dice algo triste Shireilia.

–Pero también estoy orgullosa de tener compañeras como ustedes, que luchan a muerte por la bandera del equipo, Rakka onee-chan, incluso aunque termine la competencia, tú y Reishia siempre serán parte de Cernunnos, porque lo dan todo por el equipo sin importarles arriesgarse * Dice sonriendo con lágrimas de emoción Shireilia.

–Claro que lo haremos, aunque tenemos vínculos con la Capitana Ellis y los Caballeros Sylphids, también los tenemos con este equipo al que pertenecemos, y quien mayormente entiende eso es Rakka, que literalmente dio su propio brazo, y el resto de todo su cuerpo para ganar * Dice sonriendo serenamente Reishia asintiendo con una sonrisa tierna Shireilia.

–Debemos tratar las heridas de Rakka que son muchas y serias, ella es quien más necesita tratamiento * Dice con determinación Reishia asintiendo de la misma forma Shireilia, decidiéndose ahora a descansar y aprovechar el tiempo para tratar las serias heridas de Rakka quien obtuvo una gran victoria.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Ahoshi Shinomori Theme {** **watch?v=SrcP6ff_YF4 &t=56s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Musica del Equipo Inferno Hunter x Hunter - Illumi & Zoldyck family theme (1999) { ****watch?v=k8L1nrsycHE** **}**

En eso en lo lejano, una serpiente había visto toda la batalla de Rakka contra Hakua, se fue hacia el bosque llegando a ni más ni menos que Sjora Kahn quien al tocar la serpiente, pudo obtener todo lo que esta vio sonriendo, y en eso fue corriendo hacia una gran cueva subterránea, y al entrar allí se encontraba ni más ni menos que Rubia Elstein con sus fachas de falsa Ren Ashbell y se encontraba meditando sentada en forma de loto.

–Lamento interrumpirle cardenal, pero pude encontrar a quien usted me pidió, Rakka Sheeder, la antigua rival de su hermana Claire quien acabó de vencer tanto a Bombardier de La Banda de Inzagi a quienes dejamos entrar al Blade Dance, así como también venció en una cruenta lucha a Hakua de La Tortuga Negra del Equipo de Los 4 Dioses donde quedó severamente herida, especialmente de su brazo izquierdo que seguramente ya no lo podrá usar en lo que queda de la competencia * Dice Sjora Kahn sonriendo maliciosamente inclinándose cortésmente, al escuchar de ella, los ojos de Rubia, aunque hermosos de color rubíes, se mostraban fríos y a la vez ardientes, recordando cuando vio en las lacrimas mágicas que obtuvo donde se ve el duelo que esta tuvo contra Claire donde Rakka le habló con mucho desprecio sobre los Elstein y con sus palabras había humillado a Claire, usando el nombre de su hermana Rubia para atacarla verbalmente.

Rubia tenía un rencor interno contra Rakka que no pudo cobrarle eso debido a que en Ciudad Gado, Bombardier la había matado, pero ahora que está viva, y en el mismo campo de batalla, finalmente podría darse el lujo de castigarla.

–Gracias por eso, puedes retirarte * Dice Rubia seriamente asintiendo Sjora sonriendo y retirándose para dejar a la Líder del Equipo Inferno sola.

–"Rakka Sheeder, no me importa que ofendas a la familia Elstein, pero que me nombres a mí para haber ofendido a Claire, o desquitar tus estúpidos rencores familiares, es algo que te las voy a cobrar, y me tomaré mi tiempo para hacerlo, aunque hayan pasado varios meses de eso, lo pagarás" * Dice Rubia de forma fría en su mente, ¿Qué tendrá planeado Rubia en contra de Rakka?

 **Fin de Soundtrack Musica del Equipo Inferno Hunter x Hunter - Illumi & Zoldyck family theme (1999) { ****watch?v=k8L1nrsycHE** **}**

* * *

 **/Más Tarde en la Noche, Hora de la Batalla de Goku vs Est/**

Finalmente había llegado la hora de la pelea, Goku había llegado al lugar acordado con las chicas, quienes se colocaron a un lugar apartado para observar la pelea, y frente al pequeño, alejada de forma prudente se encontraba la pequeña y hermosa espíritu Est, ambos finalmente están cara a cara mirándose con el ceño fruncido, aunque Est mostraba menos emociones que Goku con su expresión neutral, mientras el ceño fruncido de Goku era más notable.

–Ya veo, has venido, dime ¿No has pensado en retractarte de las tonterías que dijiste? * Pregunta Est sin emoción.

–Depende ¿Tú dejarás de actuar como una tonta? * Pregunta Goku con una mirada seria y de molestia, aunque sus palabras no gustaron a Est aunque no lo demostrara.

–Tú siempre eres tonto Goku * Dice Est sin emoción.

–Lo sé, pero es mejor ser tonto, que actuar como uno * Dice Goku serio.

–No tiene caso razonar contigo con palabras, dejemos que nuestros puños hablen mejor * Dice Est con seriedad levantando a la altura de su pecho, su puño derecho, asintiendo Goku.

–En eso estamos de acuerdo * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante poniéndose en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga sin dudar, por su parte Est se pone en una rara pose de pelea, colocando su cuerpo de costado, extendiendo sus dos piernas quedando la pierna izquierda hacia el frente, su mano izquierda extendida colocándola hacia el frente en dirección al suelo, mientras que su mano derecha extendida es colocada hacia atrás en dirección al cielo(Pongan en Google Imágenes: Pose de Pelea de Neji, y encontrarán esta pose, ya que sí, es la de él).

Ambos amigos/rivales se miraban seriamente y concentrados a punto de empezar ante la preocupada mirada de las 4 demás integrantes del equipo Scarlet.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - An Impossible Battle To Win{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg** **}**

–No puedo creer que vayan a luchar * Dice Ellis seria y preocupada.

–Pude tratar en lo posible las heridas de Goku antes de la pelea, pero es muy probable que llegue a tener nuevas heridas * Dice preocupada Fianna.

–Pero no podemos evitar esta pelea * Dice molesta e impotente Rinslet.

–No, después de todo lo que se dijeron, la pelea es lo único que tienen para arreglar esto, o arruinarlo más * Dice Claire con seriedad y preocupación.

Ambos estaban a punto de comenzar, hasta que de una hoja de un árbol, cae una gota de agua lo cual sirve de señal para que ambos finalmente empiecen la pelea, por lo que ambos se lanzaron al ataque con Goku intentando darle el primer golpe, el cual era un puñetazo derecho, que Est detuvo con la palma izquierda para luego apartar el puño de Goku con dicha mano haciéndolo tambalear, al mismo tiempo que hacía un giro con su pierna izquierda intentando una patada giratoria con el talón con el que pretendía impactar a Goku en el pecho, el cual lo esquivó por poco, sin embargo para su sorpresa se produjo una cortada en su hombro izquierdo provocándole sangrado, y el impacto de dicho corte lo llevó hacia atrás a punto de caer de espaldas, esto dejó en shock a sus compañeras quienes observaban, y a él mismo, pero no tenía tiempo para sorprenderse, por lo que en vez de caer, ágilmente se atajó del suelo con las dos manos parándose de cabeza, e inmediatamente sorprendiendo a Est con una doble patada directamente en la cara, para luego con sus dos manos impulsarse varios pasos hacia adelante, alejándose de Est a una distancia prudente, mientras esta quera con la cara mirando arriba después del golpe recibido.

Goku ahora de pie mira extrañado la herida en su hombro no entendiendo el porqué de eso.

–"No entiendo, lo esquivé claramente, aun así algo me cortó ¿Qué fue eso?" * Se pregunta Goku serio y confundido en su mente, pero su sorpresa sería mayor al ver a Est quien ahora baja su mirada para observarlo fijamente, y no tenía ningún rasguño después de la doble patada que le dio el pequeño guerrero en la cara sorprendiéndolo.

–"¡No puede ser, pero si le di con mis dos pies directamente en la cara!" * Dice Goku sorprendido e incrédulo en su mente.

–Interesante maniobra, te he visto de hecho darles este tipo de patada a tus oponentes, dime ¿Qué tal si lo intento? * Dice Est sin emoción para luego a gran velocidad corriendo rápidamente hacia Goku, desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a él ahora preparando un golpe de karate e intentando impactar el pecho de este, Goku lo esquiva por poco, pero para su shock nuevamente a pesar de eso recibe una cortada, y ahora en todo su pecho haciéndolo escupir algo de sangre.

–"¡Imposible, otra vez, y ahora peor!" * Dice Goku en su mente en shock tambaleando, y esto lo aprovechó Est para acercarse a él, pararse con sus dos manos y de la misma que Goku se lo hizo a ella, le dio de lleno en la cara con una doble patada juntando sus dos pies causándole heridas en la cara haciéndolo caer fuertemente de espaldas al suelo para preocupación de las 4 chicas.

– ¡Est derribó a Goku con la misma patada que él le había dado! * Dice estupefacta Rinslet.

– ¡Ella imitó fácilmente el movimiento de Goku, porque lo conoce perfectamente ya que es su espíritu contratado y lo vio luchar varias veces! * Dice Ellis con seriedad y sorpresa.

–Además, ella resistió la misma patada de parte de Goku, esto demuestra lo fuerte que es al ser el legendario espíritu que participó en guerras espirituales hace cientos de años y ayudó a tumbar al mismísimo Rey Demonio Salomón * Dice con seriedad y preocupación Fianna.

–Goku * Dice preocupada Claire uniendo sus dos manos cruzando todo sus dedos.

En eso Goku se levanta adolorido escupiendo algo de sangre, tronándose el cuello y limpiándose la sangre en sus labios, por su parte Est lo mira sin emoción.

–"No solo tiene una extraña habilidad para atacar, sino que de alguna forma logró resistir esa patada, pero la suya fue fuerte, hasta ahora me duele" * Dice Goku sobándose el mentón, en eso Est desaparece de la vista del pequeño.

– ¡No me subestimes Est! * Dice Goku molesto intentando buscarla, pero se sorprende al no poder sentirla en lo absoluto.

–"¡No puede ser, no siento su presencia, no puedo olerla o escucharla!" * Dice Goku en shock cuando de repente Est apareció detrás de Goku cortándole fuertemente por la espalda con su mano izquierda en forma de Karate, sin embargo resultó ser solo una imagen residual sorprendiendo a Est.

–Esa es su técnica Zanzoken * Dice Est algo molesta sin emoción, sin Goku desde arriba viene hacia ella con intención de darle un cabezazo, sin embargo debido a su olfato, Est supo que Goku estaba allí, pero solo se cruzó los brazos aunque de alguna forma extraña, su cuerpo brillo de un color blanco, finalmente chocando Goku su cabeza con la de Est, ambos se quedaron con las cabezas unidas por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Goku se apartó de Est viéndose que tiene un gran chichón en la cabeza.

– ¡Aayayayayayayayayay! *Grita Goku quejándose de forma cómica generando una gota de sudor en las 4 demás integrantes del equipo Scarlet.

–De alguna forma el ataque de Goku fracasó * Dice Claire avergonzada.

Est por su parte solo lo miraba sin emoción, Goku después de sobarse la cabeza apretando los dientes molesta se puso en guardia de vuelta.

–Creo que no te tomas esta pelea enserio Goku * Dice Est sin emoción, pero seriamente a lo que Goku también se puso serio.

– ¡Claro que sí, ya verás cómo te doy tu merecido! * Dice Goku en voz alta molesto corriendo hacia Est y dando varios puñetazos rápidos y patadas que Est bloqueaba con sus dos manos, pero cada vez eran más rápidos.

– ¡Te dije que no me subestimes! * Dice Goku acestandole un puñetazo izquierdo al costado derecho de la cara de Est, pero esta inmediatamente le da una patada con la punta del pie derecho al mentón de Goku.

– ¡Ugh! * Dice Goku escupiendo sangre mientras es mandado a volar hacia arriba y cuando va cayendo, Est se acerca a él, dando un corte al aire, produciéndole una cortada en el abdomen a Goku al caer de espaldas al suelo.

– ¡Guagh! * Dice Goku escupiendo sangre causando mayor preocupación en las demás.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - An Impossible Battle To Win{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg** **}**

– ¡Goku! * Dice Claire en voz alta preocupada, definitivamente Goku está en desventaja por el momento por motivos que ni el comprende.

–"¡Maldición, no entiendo, mis golpes no la dañan, sus golpes si me dañan a mí ya que son fuertes, e incluso al golpear el aire me produce cortadas, tampoco puedo sentirla, debe usar alguna técnica !" * Dice Goku molesto y adolorido en el suelo, en eso se pone en forma de gateo en el suelo tratando de ponerse de pie adolorido, pero en eso pensó en algo.

–"Un momento, su energía, eso es, ahora que vi, ella se rodea de una energía blanca, es probable que esa energía la protege de mis golpes, hacen que sus golpes sean más duros, producen cortadas en el aire donde ella golpea y al mismo tiempo me impiden detectarla, debe de ser una técnica suya, eso quiere decir que debo luchar con todo ahora" * Dice Goku poniéndose de pie.

– ¡Burururu! ¡Ya descubrí lo que haces, te cubres con tu energía, lo que te hace tener el cuerpo más duro, por lo que resistes los golpes, y los tuyos son más duros, además de alguna forma desapareces tu presencia, y al golpear el aire, logras crear cortadas! * Dice Goku sacándole la lengua a Est para luego sonriendo desafiante explicar lo que descubrió, sorprendiendo a las 4 chicas de que Goku a pesar de en su mayor parte ser un chico torpe e infantil, demostró ser un genio del combate para descifrar la habilidad de Est, misma que también se sorprende algo, pero manteniendo su mirada sin emoción.

–Ya veo, eso era de esperarse de ti, así es, es como dices, pero solo puedo lograr esto porque soy el espíritu sagrado de acero, y el espíritu de la espada sagrada, solo por eso poseo esa habilidad, y en que la conozcas no significa que puedas detenerme * Dice Est sin emoción pero con seriedad.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Nanatzu No Taizai S2 OST - Here Comes The Jikkai{** **watch?v=R9Qf21xchoc** **}**

– ¡Eso lo veremos! ¡AAAAAH! * Grita Goku rodeándose de un aura blanca azulada, indicando que ahora lucharía con todo su poder.

–Ya veo, así debe de ser, ya que sino luchas con todo, no podrás hacerme nada * Dice seriamente Est y ambos se ponen de vuelta en sus respectivas poses de peleas listos para continuar, pero ahora si luchando enserio sin contenerse.

Goku desapareció de la vista con su súper velocidad, Est de la misma forma también desapareció de la vista, y en eso se vieron ondas de choques por los golpes que generaban fuertes ventiscas, en eso Goku le dio un puñetazo derecho al mentón de Est logrando levantarla por el impulso en el aire por lo que el abdomen de Est estaba a la altura de la frente de Goku, que no dudaría en aprovechar el pequeño guerrero.

– ¡Tatatatatatatatata! * Grita Goku dando múltiples puñetazos en el abdomen de Est quien escupió algo de saliva por esto, ya que aunque su cuerpo sea muy resistente, gracias a que Goku ahora usa toda su fuerza, sus golpes son más devastadores, luego Goku le da una patada derecha con la plantilla del pie en su pecho mandándola a volar chocando contra una pared de roca destruyéndola con su cuerpo y reduciéndola a escombros, pero luego de unos segundos, Est salió de los escombros mandándolos a volar con su fuerza bruta para sorpresa de las 4 compañeras de Goku, no solo eso, Est tampoco tenía ningún sangrado, por lo que esta simplemente se tronó el cuello no mostrando ninguna expresión.

–"Es fuerte, a pesar de que la golpeé con mi verdadera fuerza, no le hice casi nada, su cuerpo es muy resistente" * Dice Goku serio en su mente.

– ¿Y qué estás esperando? * Dice Est con seriedad extrañando a Goku.

– ¿Qué estoy esperando de qué? * Pregunta Goku serio y molesto.

–Dijiste que ibas a pelear enserio, entonces ¿Qué esperas para usar eso que llamas Ki 100%? * Pregunta Est sin emoción, pero hablando seriamente, y esto hizo que Goku ponga una expresión de molestia.

–No puedo usar así como así el Ki 100%, recuerda que es un estado donde gasto mucha energía en poco tiempo, además de que me lastima a mí mismo, solo lo usaré en casos de una emergencia, no estoy peleando contra un enemigo ahora * Dice Goku con seriedad, haciendo que Est ahora amplíe sus ojos.

– ¡No digas tonterías, es obvio que después de lo que dijiste, tú y yo somos enemigos, porque tú te burlaste de mi amiga Areishia, así que no tienes por qué contenerte! * Dice Est en voz alta ahora si mostrando una clara expresión de molestia.

–Vuelves a actuar como tonta, y para tu información, no me estoy conteniendo, el Ki 100% es un poder más allá de mi verdadera fuerza, es por eso que no debo usarlo en lo posible casi nunca * Dice Goku con seriedad.

–Ya entiendo, estás guardando tu Ki 100% para tu pelea contra esa tal Falsa Ren Ashbell ¿no es así? La cuál es la misma presencia poderosa que sentí que estaba contigo aquel día que nos conocimos y fuimos al parque ¿No es así? * Pregunta Est con seriedad sin emoción haciendo que Goku amplíe sus ojos.

– ¡¿Lo sabías?! * Pregunta Goku sorprendido.

–Claro que sí, esa chica es la rival para la que estás guardando usar ese poder que va más allá de tus límites ¿No? * Pregunta Est seria sin emoción a lo que Goku se quedó en silencio.

–Tu silencio lo dice todo, pero no te servirá de nada hacer eso, ya que si no usar ese poder no podrás ganarme * Dice Est sin emoción.

– ¡No subestimes el estilo Tortuga! * Dice Goku en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga, sin embargo, Est dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose y de repente hizo una postura que Claire y dos de las demás ya la habían visto hacer

 **Fin de Soundtrack Nanatzu No Taizai S2 OST - Here Comes The Jikkai{** **watch?v=R9Qf21xchoc** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Hunter x Hunter (Cazador X) Isaac Netero Theme OST {** **watch?v=QAG80ZW0XbA** **}**

– ¡Esa posición ya la he visto! * Dice Claire sorprendida, al igual que Fianna y Rinslet, Ellis quien no conocía de esto miraba intrigada al igual que el propio Goku.

Lo posición de Est consistía en levantar su mano derecha en forma de karate empezando a brillar en un blanco puro, era la misma técnica con la que Est había vencido a la mayoría de espíritus demoniacos que atacaron la Academia Espiritual hace tiempo, al igual que la misma técnica con la que derrotó a Buyon, El Sargento Metalic, y al gran robot de batalla del Comandante White, la misma estaba acumulando su poder en esa mano lista para atacar a Goku con esa poderosa técnica.

– ¡Cuidado Goku, es una técnica de ataque a distancia! * Grita Rinslet preocupada, mientras Goku se mantenía serio, aunque ahora apretando los dientes.

– ¡Arte Demon Slayer de Acero! ¡Cientos de golpes de cortantes de acero luminoso, RAIN OF LIGHT STEEL CUTTINGS BLOWS! * Grita Est el nombre de su técnica y de su mano salen cientos de rayos de luz cortantes que se dirigían hacia Goku quien tensó al máximo sus músculos empezando a golpear a gran velocidad con puñetazos y patadas la lluvia de rayos cortantes que venían, pero como eran filosos, le causaban heridas aún si lograba despejarlos, era una escena impresionante de ver, Goku se esforzaba al máximo, pero esos rayos eran muy rápidos, no podía despejarlos todos, algunos si lograban darle, pero él lograba salvar sus puntos vitales y órganos importantes, pero esto no lo salvaba de recibir varias heridas.

– ¡Rayos! * Grita Goku molesto mientras se acumulaban los rayos que eran interminables, hasta que finalmente unos cuantos lo impactaron de seguido de lleno haciéndolo escupir sangre para que luego el resto de los que venían pasen a impactarlo directamente como ametralladoras mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse brutalmente contra el suelo produciendo un gran cráter, y luego de pocos segundos, el ataque cesó despejándose el humo que este género, y al hacerlo se ve a un Goku tendido en el suelo semi inconsciente con sangre alrededor de la boca y herido, preocupando enormemente a las chicas.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Hunter x Hunter (Cazador X) Isaac Netero Theme OST {** **watch?v=QAG80ZW0XbA** **}**

– ¡No Goku! * Grita preocupada Fianna.

– ¡No puede ser, fue un ataque monstruoso! * Dice Ellis impactada y preocupada.

–Con ese ataque, Est debe haber destruido a muchos espíritus demoniacos en la guerras en las que estuvo, y atacó con ella a Goku sin piedad * Dice Rinslet preocupada y temerosa.

– ¡¿Est porque usaste una técnica como esa?! * Grita Claire molesta y preocupada.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Naruto Unreleased OST - Track 03 - Broken Bonds{** **watch?v=Ey7RljJaWI0** **}**

–Porque me tomo en serio esta pelea * Dice Est sin emoción y de forma fría dirigiéndose a caminar hacia Goku calmadamente hasta finalmente llegar a él parándose cerca cuyo y mirándolo fijamente.

– ¿Ya te vas a retractar de lo que dijiste? * Pregunta sin emoción y de forma fría Est mirando a un acostado Goku, a lo que este responde con una sonrisa desafiante, lo cual molesta a Est quien le da un pisotón en el abdomen herido con su pierna derecha.

– ¡UGH! * Dice de dolor Goku escupiendo sangre.

– ¡Te sigues burlando, a pesar de todo te sigues burlando! * Grita Est dándole varios pisotones rápidos que causan gran dolor en Goku, y esto dejó horrorizadas a las demás que observaban.

– ¡No puedo creer que te llamé 'Mi Destinado! ¡¿Cuánta maldad puedes tener para burlarte de alguien como Areishia?! * Grita Est con furia mientras continua pisoteándolo, hasta que Goku se hartó apretando los dientes.

– ¡YA CALLATE! * Grita Goku levantándose y dándolo un puñetazo fuerte en toda la cara a Est mandándola al suelo brutalmente creando un leve cráter por el impacto, está sorprendida se toca el rostro al sentir algo que pocas veces a sentido, dolor.

– ¡Si vas a decir las mismas tonterías de la última vez cállate! * Grita molesto Goku poniéndose de pie apretando los dientes, viéndose que tiene varias heridas, Est también se pone de pie furiosa y algo adolorida.

– ¡¿Tonterías?! * Grita molesta Est.

– ¡Si, tonterías, eso de que Areishia pasó por mucho porque estuvo salvando a mucha gente, y que en el camino perdió a los de su especie, o sea a los humanos que quería salvar, y que yo solo perdí a mi abuelito, y que eso es insignificante! * Grita furioso Goku dándole un fuerte puñetazo derecho en el costado izquierdo del rostro de Est.

– ¡¿Por qué sería una tontería si es la verdad?! ¡Ella perdió a muchos de su especie y tú solo a él! * Grita con enojo es dándole una patada izquierda con la plantilla del pie en toda la cara a Goku, quien tambalea del dolor, pero con su esfuerzo logra caer.

– ¡Pues mi abuelito hasta ese momento era el único de mi especie que existía para mí, era mi mundo, era mi todo, y no lo pude salvar! * Grita con furia Goku haciendo que Est amplíe sus ojos, estas palabras de Goku por primera vez le generaron dudas en sus acciones y dichos, Claire, Fianna, Rinslet y Ellis quedaron impactadas al escuchar esto de Goku, quien con estas palabras demostró cuanto realmente aún le duele la muerte de su abuelo.

–A las chicas les dije que superé ese dolor, pero es mentira, una pérdida definitiva nunca se supera, se puede hundir en nuestro corazón para que no nos moleste más, pero es imposible de borrar de forma permanente, más aún si por mucho tiempo esa persona era todo lo que teníamos, tú lo debes saber al haber perdido a esa Areishia ¿No Est? * Dice Goku con seriedad sorprendiendo a Est por estas palabras.

– ¡¿Si lo sabes, entonces porque te burlas de ella llamándola débil y no quieres retractarte de ello?! * Pregunta Est molesta a lo que Goku da un suspiro.

–Sigues actuando como tonta, muy bien, terminemos con esto * Dice Goku haciendo su posición conocida para realizar la técnica insignia de la escuela tortuga, el Kamehameha.

–No me subestimes, si crees que el Kamehameha te dará la victoria tan fácilmente, estás mal * Dice Est sin emoción levantando de vuelta su mano derecha en forma de karate al cielo, pero ahora la muñeca de dicha mano es sostenida con su mano izquierda como reforzando su poder.

– ¡Parece que ambos atacarán con lo mejor que tienen! * Dice Rinslet seria y preocupada, mientras las demás miraban preocupadas al igual que ella.

– ¡KAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE! * Grita Goku empezando a formarse un círculo en medio de sus dos manos, mientras Est seguía acumulando poder.

–¡HAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE! * Grita Goku y ahora del circulo empezando a crearse una esfera blanca azulada.

– ¡Arte Demon Slayer de Acero! ¡Único golpe destructivo de Acero Luminoso, HOLY RAY OF THE DEMON SLAYER! * Grita Est el nombre de su técnica y de la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha se dispara un gran rayo de energía blanco brillante que se dirige a Goku.

– ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita Goku con todas sus fuerzas lanzando la poderosa onda de ki directamente hacia donde venía el ataque de Est, y finalmente ambos ataques hicieron contacto, pero en vez de hacer un choque de fuerzas para definir cuál ganaría, inmediatamente después de impactar una con la otra ambas técnicas estallaron de inmediato causando una gran explosión que incluso mandó a volar a las 4 espectadoras del equipo Scarlet y por supuesto, a quienes lanzaron dichas técnicas, o sea Est y Goku.

Y luego de un tiempo de algunas decenas de segundos, Est se puso de pie algo adolorida respirando de forma agitada, luego fue caminando en la dirección opuesta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Goku inconsciente, aunque sin ninguna herida letal que ponga en riesgo su vida, por lo que no corre riesgo de morir(O sea que no hay posibilidad de Zenkai), pero aun así aparentemente ya tenemos al ganador de este combate.

– ¡Te lo advertí, desde un principio, sabías que sin usar el Ki 100%, no podías derrotarme! * Dice enojada y con leves lagrimas Est, en eso vio que los ojos de Goku se movían levemente aunque no se abrían, pero es como si estuviera inconsciente y al mismo tiempo no.

–Ya veo, aún no te rindes, bien, te daré el último golpe para que pierdas esta pelea * Dice Est triste preparando un último puñetazo derecho al pecho de Goku para intentar noquearlo por completo, pero de repente un látigo de fuego envuelve su puño sorprendiéndola, y Est voltea a ver de quien se trata.

– ¡Te lo dije la última vez, tú no te metas Claire! * Dice molesta Est.

– ¡Si me meto, esto no es un Blade Dance, este combate es un sin sentido, ya duró suficiente, sé perfectamente que ni Goku ni tú quieren una pelea como esta! ¡No Así, no de esta forma! * Dice Claire con lágrimas en los ojos, estas palabras sorprendieron a Est.

– ¡Ella tiene razón, esta no es una pelea digna de ustedes, las condiciones no están dadas para esto! * Dice molesta con lágrimas Ellis.

–¡Esto no se trata de que la pelea sea digna o adecuada, esto pasó porque Goku dijo que piensa que mi amiga Areishia era una debilucha, esa es una ofensa que no puedo tolerar, no después de todo lo que ella sufrió, y que yo sufrí por ella! * Dice Est con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– ¡Tú solo diste por hecho eso, así nada más diste por hecho que Goku lo dijo con malas intenciones! * Dice Rinslet molesta con lágrimas sorprendiendo estas palabras a Est, ya que esto daba la posibilidad de que las palabras de Goku podrían no tener el significado que ella pensó.

– ¡¿Entonces que pretenden que piense, después de que él escuchara toda mi historia con Areishia, y que dijera esas palabras, que pretenden que piense?! * Dice en molesta con lágrimas Est.

– ¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti misma, explorando la profundidad de la mente de Goku? * Pregunta Fianna más calmada que las demás, aunque demostrando tristeza y leves lágrimas por todo esto, sus palabras fueron las que impactaron más a Est, y no solo a ella, sino a todas las demás.

– ¿La profundidad de la mente de Goku? * Pregunta Est confundida.

–Sí, tú debes saberlo, cuando hay contratos entre espíritus y humanos, uno puede acceder a la profundidad de la mente del otro en cierta forma, Tú te has dejado llevar por la rabia que no has pensado en hacer eso, ahora que Goku está inconsciente es el momento adecuado, como espíritu de alto nivel que eres, no te costará hacer eso ¿no? * Dice Fianna habiéndose limpiado sus lágrimas al igual que todas las demás, incluyendo a Est.

Est luego miró a las demás quienes asintieron, luego se arridó, y recostó a la cabeza de Goku en sus muslos, finalmente con sus dos manos toca la frente de Goku y un aura blanca envuelve a ambos, el cual dura allí unos 8 minutos, las 4 del equipo se quedaron allí expectantes esperando esos 8 minutos que eran eternos, esperando que todo esto se solucione de una vez.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Naruto Unreleased OST - Track 03 - Broken Bonds{** **watch?v=Ey7RljJaWI0** **}**

* * *

 **/8 Minutos Después/**

Est había quedado en un trance ya que estaba entrando en lo más profundo de la mente de Goku, la misma se encontraba con los ojos cerrados mientras las demás miraban ansiosas el resultado de esto, pero de repente Est abrió los ojos teniendo un rostro de completo espanto, y un gran miedo, bajando delicadamente la cabeza de Goku en el suelo, esto intrigó a las demás del equipo Scarlet, pero esto se pondría aún más extraño, ya que Est estaba temblando, como nunca antes en su vida lo hizo, la misma empezaba a derramar masivamente lágrimas, y de repente se tocó la cabeza con sus dos manos.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Kai OST I-Requiem (To Those Who Meet Their End) {** **watch?v=WNnxTxajv9Q &list=PLf0JszLEVBUMiDpnOBrgoYUYHrWONvEf2&index=4** **}**

– ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Gritó desgarradoramente Est, y esto impactó enormemente a las demás, Est gritaba desgarradoramente llorando, no lo había hecho así desde la muerte de Areishia, pero esto era incluso peor, ya que en aquella ocasión la única sensación que tenía era una profunda tristeza, además de una gran culpa, pero esto era distinto, además de una gran tristeza y culpa, también había algo que nunca tuvo en su mente, era miedo, miedo de algo que vio en el interior de la mente de Goku, algo que le produjo un sentimiento que ni los propios Lord Elementales nunca le produjeron, ni ningún enemigo que haya tenido jamás, algo que no podía decirle a nadie y trataría de hacer todo lo posible para nunca más recordarlo, pero otra sensación que sentía era asco, asco por sí misma, lo cuál iba acompañada de la culpa, pero esto era incluso peor que lo de Areishia, ya que si bien tiene presente que causó accidentalmente la muerte de su amiga, lo hizo sin intención, la dañó sin intención, todo lo contrario a lo que pasó aquí, ella lastimó a Goku con toda la intención de dañarlo, y no principalmente en la pelea, sino por las palabras hirientes que le dijo, las cuales después de ver en la profundidad de su mente pudo finalmente comprobar que eran completamente injustas, y luego de cesar en su grito inclinó su cabeza al suelo poniéndose a llorar desconsoladamente.

– ¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE HICE, COMO PUDE HACERLE ESTO A LA PERSONA QUE AMO?! ¡SOY UNA MISERABLE, SOY UN MONSTRUO, LA VERDADERA MALDICION NO ES LA QUE CONTAMINA A MIS CONTRATISTAS, LA MALDICION SOY YO MISMA POR DEJARME LLEVAR POR LA IRA DE ESTA MANERA, Y HABER DICHO TODO LO QUE DIJE, HABLE SIN SABER NADA DE ÉL, NADA DE GOKU Y DE LO QUE REALMENTE ÉL PASÓ! * Grita Est llorando desconsoladamente, en eso Claire se lanzó corriendo hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente, cosa que no esperaba la pequeña espíritu.

–Eso es llora, llora por la culpa, si hay alguien que comparte la culpa contigo de lastimar injustamente a Goku, esa soy yo * Dice Claire abrazando con una sonrisa serena que posee algunas lágrimas, entonces Est recordó aquel momento donde la propia Claire también tuvo su amistad en riesgo con Goku(Capitulo 9).

–Y pensar que yo te juzgué en aquel tiempo por eso, pero a la primera, yo también lo lastimé ahora * Dice Est triste y con lágrimas mientras era abrazada.

–Yo no puedo decir que soy inocente, cuando lo conocí también lo menosprecié y lo traté mal * Dice dando una sonrisa triste Ellis recordando cómo empezó con el pie izquierdo con Goku.

– ¿Lo ves? Lo importante es que no lo pierdas, que no lo dejes ir * Dice Claire sonriendo.

–Pero yo le dije que ya no éramos amigos * Dice triste Est.

– ¿Y tú crees que con lo testarudo que es, él aceptó eso así nada más? Estamos hablando de Goku * Dice sonriendo Rinslet y estas palabras hacen sentir mejor a Est.

–Así es, recuerda Est, así como crear una amistad es una decisión de dos, romperla también, Goku nunca dijo que aceptara el rompimiento, eso quiere decir que aún estás a tiempo de compensar las cosas * Dice sonriendo serenamente Fianna, y estas palabras aumentaron las esperanzas de Est por salvar su vínculo con Goku, en eso Est se sale delicadamente del abrazo de Claire para hablarle.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Kai OST I-Requiem (To Those Who Meet Their End) {** **watch?v=WNnxTxajv9Q &list=PLf0JszLEVBUMiDpnOBrgoYUYHrWONvEf2&index=4** **}**

–Por mi ira, casi te hiero físicamente, Lo siento * Dice Est triste mirando a Claire.

–Olvida eso, a veces nos dejamos llevar por la ira, y pues para eso están los amigos, para ayudar a contenernos, pero si te hace feliz, disculpa aceptada * Dice Claire sonriendo relajada, asintiendo Est, y ahora se dirigía hacia Goku con intención de despertarlo y hablarle, pero ocurriría algo que haría ampliar los ojos de todas allí, era algo horrible que Est esperaba no ver nunca más, y es que Goku acababa de despertar, pero de repente el mismo empezaba a apretar los dientes y su cuerpo a endurecerse, o más bien a cristalizarse, tal como le ocurrió siglos atrás a Areishia, este era el efecto de la maldición.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - The Universe's Fate [Anime Arc-V] {** **watch?v=3VZgKIWAgDM &t=164s** **}**

– ¡Esto no puede ser, es el efecto de la maldición! * Grita preocupada Est y esto también alertó además de causar preocupación a las demás.

–¡Pero se supone que debía pasar algunos años para ello, Areishia Idriss estuvo dos años contigo antes de que la maldición tuviera este efecto! * Dice en voz alta Fianna preocupada, pero Est empezaba a derramar lágrimas.

–¡Debe ser porque Areishia poseería magia sagrada elemental que la protegía, pero Goku no posee magia, es por eso que el efecto es cientos de veces más rápido al no haber ningún impedimento! * Dice con lágrimas y preocupada Est.

– ¡No, esto no puede ser! * Dice Claire con lágrimas mientras el cuerpo de Goku cada vez se endurecía y cristalizaba más, la maldición del Demon Slayer.

– ¡Esto también es mi culpa, nunca debí…! * Iba a decir Est, pero sería interrumpida por un aguerrido.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - The Universe's Fate [Anime Arc-V] {** **watch?v=3VZgKIWAgDM &t=164s** **}**

– ¡Puedes culparte de muchas cosas, pero nunca por hacerte amigo de alguien, tú no eres culpable por hacerte amiga de Areishia, y tampoco eres culpable de hacerte mi amiga! * Grita Goku con el ceño fruncido mientras con gran esfuerzo se ponía de pie, de forma aguerrida y con determinación, y estas palabras sorprendieron a Est a tal punto de hacerle abrir la boca.

– ¡Goku! * Dice Est con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¡Ahora te mostraré a que me refería cuando dije que Areishia era débil en comparación conmigo, te mostraré lo que el Ki puede hacer! ¡AAAAAAH! * Grita Goku aguarridamente rodeándose de un aura blanca azulada bastante poderosa provocando un leve temblor en la tierra que sorprendía a todas sus amigas.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Heroes Ultra Instinto Migatte no Gokui theme{** **watch?v=NveOf4r4r5s** **}**

– ¡KI 100%! ¡AAAAAAAAH! * Grita Goku empezando a crecerle descomunalmente su musculatura, resaltando sus venas y su aura de ki haciéndose inmensamente poderosa, era el estado que excedía el poder normal de un humano que dominaba el Ki, un estado creado por el mismísimo Kame Sen´nin, el Ki 100%, Goku estaba expulsando una gigantesca de Ki que envolvía mientras apretaba sus dientes ya que el esfuerzo de este estado es inmenso, en eso las partes de su cuerpo que estaban cristalizándose y endureciéndose empezaban a agrietarse.

– ¡Despídete de una vez por todas, tonta maldición! ¡AAAAAAAAH! * Grita Goku mirando al cielo expulsando su poder más que el máximo generando una gran ventisca y finalmente por su poder de Ki, las partes que se habían cristalizado, ahora que rompieron dichos cristales, y toda la energía maligna que lo envolvía, ahora estaba siendo expulsada de su cuerpo, especialmente del sello de contrato de su mano izquierda, dicha energía era oscura y masivamente salía expulsada de Goku y su suello hasta finalmente salir por completo en el aire adquieriendo la forma de un expectro fantasmal oscuro gigante.

– ¡Es la energía de todos los demonios que maté en el pasado, se volvieron una entidad! * Dice sorprendida en voz alta Est.

– ¡GROAAAAAR! * Rugía el espectro dirigiéndose de vuelta hacia Goku.

– ¡Cuidado Goku, no dejes que te atrape de vuelta! * Grita preocupada Est.

– ¡Como si fuera a dejar que eso pase, monstruo miserable, pagarás por haber hecho sufrir todos estos años a mi amiga Est y por matar a su amiga Areishia! ¡KAME HAME HAAAAAAA! * Grita Goku con todas sus fuerzas conmoviendo a Est por esas palabras, y lanzando un potente Kamehameha con todo el poder que le queda impactando al malvado espectro quien rugió de dolor hasta finalmente ser completamente destruido, en eso Est sintió como su interior era distinto.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Heroes Ultra Instinto Migatte no Gokui theme{** **watch?v=NveOf4r4r5s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack OST CD 1 - 11. Compromise { watch?v=E8_0R3mhjNs}**

–Ya no la siento, ya no siento ningún poder maldito en mi interior, Goku y su Ki lo lograron * Dice Est con los ojos abiertos dejando escapar pocas lágrimas, pero ahora era distinto, no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de felicidad interna inmensa, la maldición que por siglos la había atormentado, incluso sin que lo supiera, que le ocasionó una desgracia tan terrible que en el pasado la misma se selló su propia memoria para recordarla, pero ahora finalmente había sido destruida.

– ¡Uffuu Uffuu! ¡E-Est, escúchame una cosa! * Dice Goku respirando agitadamente dándole la espalda a la pequeña espíritu.

– ¡Ahora lo viste, Areishia era débil en comparación conmigo, porque ella nunca había podido hacer esto! * Dice Goku seriamente.

–Sí * Dice Est triste.

– ¡Pero no quiere decir que no sea fuerte, porque haber aguantado esa tal maldición, y haber peleado tanto por proteger gente, incluso siendo de cuerpo débil, eso de alguna forma sí la hacía fuerte, cuando dije que era débil, solo me refería a lo físico, no al resto de cosas que implica que alguien sea fuerte! * Dice Goku con determinación volteando a ver a Est con una sonrisa, y Est asintió.

–Eso es lo que pude ver cuando ingresé en lo más profundo de tu mente, y comprendí que me decías que actuaba como tonta, porque yo intentaba comprender tus palabras realmente * Dice triste Est.

–Así es, pero quizás exageré al decir eso, después de todo, tampoco supe ser tan claro con respecto a eso, pero de alguna forma quería que lo entendieras por ti misma * Dice Goku sonriendo, y en eso Est se lanzó a él abrazándolo con lágrimas, extrañando esto a Goku.

–¡No, tú no tienes que disculparte nada, yo te he fallado, a diferencia tuya, yo realmente quise lastimarte, fui egoísta, incluso le fallé a Areishia quien nunca hubiera aprobado que actuara de esa manera, más aún ya que ella quería que yo encontrara a alguien más con quien hacer un contrato y convertirme en amigo, a pesar de que tú me diste tu amistad no tratándome como un arma, sino como un igual, yo te lastimé diciéndose un montón de cosas injustas, y además le falté el respeto a la memoria de tu abuelo! ¡Sé que no lo merezco, pero aun así quiero pedírtelo! ¡PERDONAME GOKU! * Grita Est llorando mientras lo abraza, esta escena conmovió a las demás integrantes del equipo que aunque derramaban algunas lágrimas, eran ahora de felicidad ya que las cosas ahora iban camino a solucionarse entre los dos pequeños, aunque dependía de que diría Goku.

–No lo puedo negar, me enojé contigo por ello, pero al igual que contigo, mi abuelo tampoco aprobaría nunca que tratara mal a una chica que es mi amiga, incluso si es para defender su memoria, lejos de agradecerme seguro me hubiera regañado * Dice Goku sonriendo y en eso le acarició la cabeza a Est.

–Te perdono Est, olvidemos esto y sigamos como antes * Dice Goku sonriendo y esto emocionó a Est.

– ¡Gracias! * Dice Est abrazándolo más fuertes limpiándose las lágrimas, para alegría de las demás del equipo Scarlet

–No, no puede ser como antes, en tu mente pude ver cómo me defendiste de los ataques verbales de esa mala espíritu de la oscuridad, y ahora destruiste la maldición que por siglos me ha atormentado, no puede ser igual * Dice Est sin emoción, pero con determinación apartándose levemente de Goku ahora mirándolo de frente acercando su rostro al de él.

– ¿A qué te refie…? * Iba a decir Goku, pero su boca fue silenciada por los labios de Est que lo besaron apasionadamente para shock cómico de las otras integrantes del equipo Scarlet generándoles unos encarnizados celos, Est por primera vez besó a Goku en los labios.

– ¡Est, eso es pasarse! * Grita Claire molesta cómicamente.

– ¡Te dejaste llevar demasiado! * Dice Rinslet molesta cómicamente.

– ¡Hasta Est lo hizo, que injusto! * Dice Fianna con celos cómicos.

– ¡Indecente! * Grita Ellis con molestia cómica, en eso Est dejó de besar a Goku.

–Por eso les dije que ahora sería distinto, porque ahora buscaré con más fuerza su corazón * Dice Est sin emoción siendo la de siempre y empezando una discusión cómica con las demás, y después de un tiempo se irían de vuelta a la cueva a dormir, no sin antes darse un banquete que preparó Rinslet con los ingredientes que trajo dentro del estómago dimensional de Fenrir, Goku comió bastante para recuperar fuerzas, y pues Ellis fue quien esta vez lo trató con vendajes y ls hierbas medicinales que consiguió, los cuales fueron sorprendentemente efectivas, por lo que ayudó a Fianna a ahorrar magia.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack OST CD 1 - 11. Compromise { watch?v=E8_0R3mhjNs** **}**

* * *

 **/Mas Tarde en la Noche/**

Y ahora estaban a punto de dormir, Goku estaba por cerrar los ojos, pero de repente sintió algo pesado encima de su entrepierna y al levantar su mirada se sorprendió al ver que era Est desnuda solo en medias, tal como la vez que se conocieron, Goku sorprendido iba a hablar, pero tiernamente Est le tapó los labios con su dedo índice derecho.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance OST 2 07 Goshujinsama wa Kamito…{ watch?v=L3sfvGOiM4g }**

–Shhh Es de mala educación hablar en voz alta cuando hay chicas durmiendo * Dice Est sin emoción en voz baja asintiendo Goku.

–Está bien, ¿pero qué quieres Est? * Pregunta en voz baja curioso Goku y en eso para su sorpresa Est empezó a golpear ligeramente con la palma de su mano derecha, la entrepierna de Goku, un gesto que Goku suele hacerle a las personas cuando quiere comprobar que sexo son, y la mayoría de las veces termina haciéndole esto a las chicas, así que se puede decir que es la primer vez que alguien se lo hace a él.

– ¿Por qué haces eso, quieres comprobar si realmente soy un chico? * Preguntó confundido en voz baja Goku.

–No es eso, me preguntaste que quiero, y quiero esto onii-chan * Dice Est sin emoción en voz baja, pero con una expresión tierna y a la vez seductora demostrando sonrojo, esas palabras que si cualquier chico las escuchara de una chica desnuda que para colmo, golpea con palmadas allí se sentiría de forma peculiar, pero Goku no comprendía en lo absoluto, lo cual fue captado por ella.

– ¿Onii-chan? ¿Otra vez eso? * Preguntó confundido en voz baja Goku ya que esa palabra hacía alusión a la hermandad, pero él no entendía que se lo decía en otro sentido.

–Pero veo que aún no lo podré obtener, no hasta que estés listo, aunque no esperaré por siempre, sino estás listo, yo te ayudaré a estarlo, mi cuerpo es tuyo, y tu cuerpo es mío después de todo * Dice Est en voz baja mirándolo sin emoción aunque con leve sonrojo, extrañamente esto hacía sentirse raro e incómodo a Goku pero también confundido, en eso Est se levantó de donde estaba y ahora se sentó en el pecho de Goku abriendo sus dos piernas para mayor confusión de este, ya que la bella espíritu peli plateada, tenía abierta su entrepierna muy cerca de la cara de este, sin ningún tipo de pudor, aunque Goku tampoco mostraba ningún cambio de expresión por ello, menos algo cercano a un gran sonrojo, pero si se sentía algo raro.

– ¿Y ahora qué haces? * Pregunta en voz baja Goku confundido.

–Algún día yo obtendré eso que dije de ti, pero creo que ahora, para afianzar nuestro vínculo es necesario que tú obtengas esto de mí * Dice sonrojada Est en voz baja, pero no porque tenga su entrepierna al descubierto lo cual no le importa tenerlo así frente a la cara de Goku, sino por algo que iba a hacer y la avergonzaba.

–Voy a mostrarte mis piernas, sin medias * Dice Est con leve timidez en voz baja teniendo ahora sus dos manos en la media de su pierna izquierda empezando a quitársela causando curiosidad en Goku y finalmente sacándosela, y luego de la misma forma quitándose la media de la pierna derecha enseñando por primera vez sus piernas y esta vez sí estando completamente desnuda, con un sonrojo atenuado, mostrando sus piernas y pies hermosos que eran blancos y suaves, además de lucir delicados y bien cuidados.

– ¿Y qué opinas Goku? * Pregunta tímidamente Est con sonrojo en voz baja.

–Creo que tus piernas y pies lucen bien, supongo * Dice Goku sonriendo en voz baja.

–Gr-Gracias, puedes tocarlas si quieres, es decir, ¿podrías hacerlo onii-chan? * Pregunta Est tímidamente al mostrar sus piernas, a lo que Goku asiente confundido empezando a acariciar con una mano cada pierna de Est, así como sus pies, produciendo un gemido en esta.

–Nn ¡Yiah! * Dice Est gimiendo lindamente de excitación.

– ¿Estás bien? * Pregunta Goku confundido.

–Sí, continua por favor * Dice Est tímidamente y exitada, y Goku obedeciendo continuó acariciando las piernas y pies de esta.

–Si que son muy suaves Est * Dice Goku sonriendo en voz baja.

– ¡Nn! ¡Yiaah! * Dice Est gimiendo algo más fuerte y después de unos segundos Goku se detuvo.

–Creo que tus piernas están en muy buenas condiciones y tus pies también * Dice Goku sonriendo en voz baja, mientras Est ahora respiraba agitadamente de excitación, hasta que finalmente toma con las dos manos el rostro de Goku acercando el suyo a él de él mirando con sus hermosos ojos los del pequeño para luego besarlo intensamente, Goku la verdad no sabía cómo responder ante esto, a pesar de ya haber sido besado varias veces, su nula experiencia le impide saber cómo reaccionar por lo que solo se queda quieto, aunque cada vez que ha ocurrido esto se ha sentido raro por dentro, una sensación que él no comprende y que de hecho no le había hecho caso, luego de besarlo y sacar sus labios de los de Goku, Est luego se bajó de encima de él acostándose a su lado, y abrazó la cabeza de Goku presionando su cara contra sus pequeños pechos desnudos, no mostrando emoción en su rostro, pero internamente se sentía feliz.

–Te amo mi Goku, te amo mucho, nunca más me quiero separar de ti * Dice Est sonrojada mientras lo abraza dándole varios besos en la frente al pequeño joven guerrero.

–No tienes por qué hacerlo, tú misma dijiste que después querías vivir conmigo en la Montaña Paoz, pues con toda confianza puedes venir, ya que después de participar en el Tenkaichi Budokai, tengo pensado volver a mi casa, ya que la tengo bastante abandonada * Dice Goku sonriendo en voz baja, y esas palabras pusieron muy feliz internamente a Est.

–Gracias Goku * Dice Est sin emoción pero internamente feliz, y así se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Est habló de vuelta.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance OST 2 07 Goshujinsama wa Kamito…{ watch?v=L3sfvGOiM4g** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Crucial situation [Darkness] { watch?v=VnySwablf3o &t=133s** **}**

–Goku, lo siento, pero pude ver en el interior de tu mente las dudas que tienes sobre Areishia, y del parecido que tiene con el Lord Elemental Sagrado Alexandros * Dice Est sin emoción en voz baja sorprendiendo a Goku.

–Lo siento Est, perdóname por dudar de ella * Dice Goku algo serio.

–No tienes porque, es normal que tengas tus dudas ya que tú no la conociste y te preocupas por mí, pero descuida, debe haber una explicación para esto, y puedo asegurar que Areishia no era una mala persona que me engañó a mí y a todos, esto es un misterio que después del Blade Dance debemos resolverlo, y la única forma es ir de vuelta a ese lugar, El Santo Reino de Lugia * Dice seriamente sin emoción Est aun abrazándolo de la misma forma.

– ¿Quieres decir que debo encontrarme de vuelta con Alexandros? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

–Probablemente, solo ella puede responder a esto, aunque no me inspira mucha confianza * Dice Est seriamente en voz baja sin emoción.

–Lo sé * Dice Goku seriamente.

–Además es probable que en ese lugar haya información sobre el resto de mi poder * Dice Est en voz baja.

– ¡¿Qué, el resto de tu poder?! * Preguntó Goku sorprendido en voz baja.

–Así, es, mi poder se dividió, y la mayor parte fue a otro cuerpo mío, que posee la mayor parte de mi fuerza, recuerdo que nuestra batalla contra el Rey Demonio fue en esos lugares, lo que quiere decir que mi otro yo está allí, es de hecho su imagen la que me apareció en la mente para recordarme todo mi pasado, y eso fue cuando apareció ese tal Kamito * Dijo Est seriamente sin emoción en voz baja.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que si obtienes ese otro gran pedazo de ti, y se unen de vuelta para ser uno solo, serás mucho más fuerte? *Pregunta Goku emocionado en voz baja.

–Así es, este poder que viste no es ni cerca de la mitad de mi verdadera fuerza * Dice sin emoción Est.

– ¡Qué bien, lo sabía, sabía que eras más fuerte que esto, pero no pensé que tanto! * Dice feliz en voz baja Goku.

–Ya veo, era de esperarse de ti que te pusieras así, es por eso que no querías usar tu Ki 100% contra mí, porque sabías que yo no usaba todo mi poder ¿no es así? * Preguntaba curiosa Est en voz baja sin emoción.

–Bueno, lo que dije en nuestra pelea no era mentira, pero sí, eso también es cierto, es por eso que me gustaría tener otro combate contra ti, pero esta vez que sea cuando recuperes todo tu poder * Dice Goku sonriendo emocionado en voz baja.

–En realidad no sé qué pasará si me fusiono con mi otro yo, ya que por lo que mostró, es bastante fría y no sé cómo resultará * Dice Est sin emoción.

–Si pude hacerme tu amiga, no veo porqué de ella no, después de todo ella también es Est * Dice Goku en voz baja positivo y esto gustó a Est quien lo abrazó fuerte de vuelta contra sus pechos pequeños desnudos.

–Siempre ves el lado positivo de las cosas, por eso te quiero mi Goku, está bien, si recupero todo mi poder tendremos un combate mucho mejor que el de hoy, pero con una condición * Dice Est sin emoción.

– ¿Condición, cuál? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Te lo diré en ese momento, así que sé paciente * Dice Est sin emoción, asintiendo Goku y después este nota que Est se quedó dormida abrazándolo su cabeza como un peluche.

–"Hasta ahora hay cosas de las chicas que no entiendo, como eso de 'Te quiero, Te amo' o eso que llaman 'Beso', seguramente algunos pensaran que soy tonto por eso, pero no puedo remediarlo, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón, no se sienten mal esas cosas" * Dice Goku curioso en su mente para luego quedarse dormido también después de un primer día del Blade Dance sumamente intenso.

Pero hay algo que todos nos preguntamos, ¿Qué más vio Est en lo más profundo de la mente de Goku que fue determinante para rever por completo su posición con respecto a él, a tal punto de considerar completamente injustas las palabras que le dijo a Goku? ¿Y qué fue lo que vio que le dio tanto miedo que le causó un gran estrés? Algún día eso también se tendrá que saber, pero por el momento Est no considera en lo absoluto adecuado decírselo tanto a las demás integrantes del Equipo Scarlet, como al propio Goku que ni él sabe de esto.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Crucial situation [Darkness] { watch?v=VnySwablf3o &t=133s** **}**

* * *

 **/Al Mismo Tiempo, Refugio del Equipo Scarlet/**

En una gran cueva Rubia veía el cuerpo inconsciente de Kamito y parado al lado suyo estaba Restia.

– ¿Así que perdió contra Son Goku? Bueno eso era de esperarse * Dice Rubia seria y calmada.

–Sí, de alguna forma Kamito logró por poco tiempo apoderarse de la Demon Slayer e igual fue derrotado por él * Dice Restia con seriedad.

–Bueno, después de todo, no lo traje de vuelta para que sea Ren Ashbell, su verdadero propósito es otro * Dice seria y fría Rubia, y en eso con su mano derecha para sorpresa de Restia atravesó el pecho de Kamito haciéndolo escupir sangre.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack de Rubia en el fanfic: Yu-Gi-Oh!** **The Unreleased Scores - Zigfried Von Shroeder{ watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

 **–** ¡¿Qué haces?! * Dice en voz alta en shock Restia.

– ¡KAHA! * Dice Kamito con dolor escupiendo sangre, pero sin despertar, aunque su corazón y su sangre en sí ardían como si estuvieran en llamas, al mismo tiempo un tremendo dolor agredía el interior de su cuerpo, siendo doloroso y su corazón latía como loco, el dolor era bastante peor incluso que los golpes que le dio Goku.

–Tranquila, solo hago que cumpla con su propósito, El Sucesor del Rey Demonio, para que se convierta en el arma definitiva que los destruirá a ellos, a los gobernantes de las Tierras Elementales Espirituales * Dice Rubia seriamente y en eso.

– ¡Ah... ... guu gaa, ¡Ahhhhh! * Gritaba de dolor Kamito sin despertar mientras se retorcía acostado.

–Esto liberará sus cualidades de Rey Demonio, es un sello de maldición poderoso, al principio parecerá que su cuerpo rechaza, pero eso es solo un efecto temporal, sé que lo podrá resistir, aunque si no lo hace, significa que es un inútil y solo una imitación de Rey Demonio, pero lo más probable es que si lo logre, las posibilidades son favorables para ello, para que realmente se transforme en el Rey Demonio * Dice Rubia con seriedad y calma mientras un poder oscuro como si fuera veneno se dispersaba en el interior de su cuerpo.

– ¿Lo dejaremos así? * Pregunta Restia preocupada.

–Es necesario, es un proceso que no podremos interrumpir, durará unos cuantos días, 4 quizás, tal vez más, tal vez menos, luego veré la forma de traer aquí a Vivian para que le dé una mirada, así que no te preocupes tanto, no creo que se muera con esto, pero no intervengas, ya que no tiene caso, e interrumpir el proceso si podría realmente matarlo * Dice Rubia seriamente asintiendo a regañadientes Restia, mientras Kamito seguía retorciéndose inconscientemente de dolor, aunque ligeramente iba disminuyendo esto.

–Dejémoslo así, vete a descansar que yo también haré lo mismo, aunque si quieres quedarte más tiempo a cuidarlo es tu decisión, mañana yo tengo que ocuparme de algo, o más bien de alguien * Dice Rubia seriamente y de forma fría.

– ¿De quién? * Pregunta Restia curiosa y seria, pero Rubia la miró fríamente y Restia entendió perfectamente de quien poniendo un rostro de sorpresa.

–Sí, de él * Dice Rubia fríamente marchándose a descansar y dándole la espalda a Restia quien se quedó pensativa al lado de Kamito quien seguía sufriendo dolores estando inconsciente.

Mientras Rubia tenía una mirada con llamas intensas en sus ojos además de un aura carmesí ardiente sumamente aterradora que envolvía su bello cuerpo.

–"Así es Son Goku, lo siento por Claire si le toca presenciar esto, pero mañana él será aniquilado en mis manos, no esperaré más para ello" * Dice Rubia de forma fría y seria.

Y en eso se ve una imagen de Goku y Rubia encarándose.

Al parecer Rubia ya no esperará más, y ha decidido retar en persona a Goku en el segundo día del Blade Dance, la encarnizada batalla esperada entre ambos se acerca, Goku vs Rubia ¿Qué resultado tendrá esta batalla que es la más esperada de este Blade Dance y que consecuencias traerá?

 **Fin de Soundtrack de Rubia en el fanfic: Yu-Gi-Oh!** **The Unreleased Scores - Zigfried Von Shroeder{ watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

* * *

 **Goku:** Hola Soy Goku, Finalmente nos veremos las caras Rubia, he esperado por esta batalla desde hace mucho, es la razón por la que la directora me trajo aquí, para enfrentarte y detenerte, veamos qué tan poderosa eres, pero espero que entiendas que no pienso dejarme vencer. Esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance ¡No se lo pierdan!

* * *

 **Comienzo de Ending 1 Saga del Blade Dance( Ending 5 de Gintama) {** **watch?v=BKhvTZIft8k }**

(Al comenzar la música se ve como la pantalla se acerca a un ser misterioso rodeado de una energía oscura cuyos ojos eran azules penetrantes que irradiaban instinto asesino)

Una Extraña Tentación (Se ve a Goku caminando seriamente vestido con su uniforme de la Academia Areishia)

Produce la Fragancia de las Camelias (Se ven a Claire y Rinslet tristes tocándose con sus dos manos el lado del corazón de sus pechos)

En la noche Despejada (Se observa a Ellis y Fianna tristes tocándose con sus dos manos el lado del corazón de sus pechos)

El Demonio en mi Interior Empieza a Gritar (Est y Scarlet Valkyrie Ortlinde al igual que las demás también están tristes tocándose con sus dos manos el lado del corazón de sus pechos)

Estos Ardientes Sentimientos Acrecientan Mi Pesar (Se ve a Goku que continúa caminando con una expresión decidida y el ceño fruncido en su rostro)

Y Cada Vez que Recuerdo esas Imágenes Inclino mi Cabeza (Ahora se ve a Rubia quien camina con una mirada intensa en los ojos, rodeada de un aura llameante)

Uno, que Alguien por favor (Se ve a Sjora sonriendo con malicia, a Muir sonriendo Feliz y a Lily con una expresión seria)

Dos, Apague El Fuego (Se ve a Kamito con una expresión seria en su rostro, estando detrás de él una sombra siniestra de su misma estatura, y al lado suyo Restia sonriendo con malicia)

Tres, y me deje Volar (Se observa a Velsaria con una expresión seria, Leía Cube con una mirada perdida sin expresión, Vivian con una sonrisa maliciosa, y cerca suyo Walburga con una sonrisa de maldad acompañada de Nephentes Lore)

Cuatro, Yeah Yeah (Se muestra a Tao Pai Pai con una expresión seria)

Estos Ardientes Sentimientos Acrecientan Mi Pesar (Se ve a Rubia continuando su caminata con una mirada fría y penetrante con sus hermosos ojos color rubí ardiente en llamas)

Y los Recuerdos de aquel Día se desvanecen mientras voy Creciendo (Se de vuelta a Goku caminando con la misma expresión que poseía y también a Rubia con la misma expresión que tenía caminaba hacia la dirección de Goku por lo que claramente iban a cruzarse)

Uno, que Alguien por favor (Se ve a Shireilia junto a Rakka y Reishia con expresiones serias)

Dos, Encienda El Fuego (Se ve a las 4 restantes miembros del Equipo Shao Fu con expresiones serias)

Tres, y me deje Arder (Se observa a Luminarisy su equipo, todas con expresiones serias en sus rostros)

Cuatro, Yeah Yeah(Se observa a Leonora y su equipo, todas con expresiones serias en sus rostros)

(Luego mientras sigue sonando la música Goku y Rubia caminan hacia el otro hasta finalmente llegando para acercarse pegando sus frentes con el otro con una mirada hostil demostrando gran rivalidad y terminando así el ending)

 **Fin de Ending 1 Saga del Blade Dance( Ending 5 de Gintama) {** **watch?v=BKhvTZIft8k }**

* * *

 **Hola de Nuevo, Soy KidGokuSupremo y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo del fanfic, y pues ahora les dejo algunas curiosidades del capítulo:**

 **-Una Vez más Goku no ha vencido a un espíritu de los que tienen forma humana, ya que su pelea con Est quedó indeterminada.**

 **-El Equipo de Los 4 Dioses es un equipo canónico de las novelas ligeras de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance donde aparecieron en el capítulo 7, todas sus integrantes también son canons de las novelas.**

 **-La pelea entre Rakka vs Hakua estuvo inspirada en dos peleas de Boku no Hero Academia que fueron la de Deku vs Muscular y Almight vs All For One.**

 **-Este es el capítulo más largo del fanfic hasta ahora.**

 **-Est es la primera chica del fanfic que ha dado a Goku dos besos completos en la boca de forma seguida, ya que Rinslet primero le dio un medio beso compartido con Claire y luego sí le dio uno completo.**

 **-Rakka es la primera del fanfic en demostrar su segunda liberación espiritual por sobre las chicas del equipo Scarlet a pesar de ser un personaje secundario.**

 **-Este fue el regreso mostrándose completamente de la Banda de Inzagi después de 15 capítulos, aunque la mayoría de ellos fueron fácilmente vencidos.**

 **Y pues esas fueron algunas curiosidades del capítulo, Muchas Gracias por seguir el fanfic, esperen el siguiente capítulo donde finalmente Goku se enfrentará a Rubia y pues ¡Hasta la Próxima!**


	28. Especial 1: ¿Goku vs La Lujuria?

**Hola Amigos, Soy KidGokuSupremo, este es un especial del fanfic por lo que aún no es el esperado capítulo 28, digamos que es el primer especial del fanfic, aunque claramente tiene continuidad, pero lo hago porque la mayor parte se centrará en otra cosa, y para ponerle algo de humor, ya que los siguientes capítulos posiblemente serios y hasta tensos, pero aun así este especial es importante porque como dije, tiene continuidad en la historia y las cosas que pasen en él, son importantes, como todo lo que pasa en el fanfic, así que mientras esperan el siguiente capítulo, les recomiendo que vean este especial, mientras llega en capítulo 28 de la pelea de Goku vs Rubia, y como es solo un especial, no tendrá opening ni ending ni adelanto, aun así espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Por cierto, tengo algo que anunciarles, y es que he decidido hacer el primer fanfic por petición de los seguidores, y pues el primero en sugerirme fanfics fue mi seguidor de hace tiempo, Ezequiel Sierra, él me había presentado varias ideas de que fanfics presentar, de hecho fue el primero en sugerirme fanfics, y una de sus ideas fue la que más me gustó, Goku en Shinmai Maou no Testament, así es, él me lo sugirió, y pues me empecé a ver ese anime de vuelta y me gustó la idea, y ese será el primer fanfic que estreno este 2020, y pues coincido con Ezequiel, sería interesante usar al Goku Dragon Ball en ese mundo, y así lo haré, aunque como si bien se centrará en el mundo de Shinmai Maou No Testament, aparecerán allí personajes de otros animes que considere usarlos convirtiéndose en un multicrossover, uno personaje de hecho ya es seguro que aparecerá, pero no lo revelaré, pero será un personaje de otro anime que tendrá un papel importante, casi como coprotagonista, en la historia lo sabrán; y pues ese será mi fanfic próximo a estrenar, usaré al Goku que luchó contra Ten Shin Han en la final del Torneo, en ese fanfic los tarados de la banda de Pilaf nunca ni sabrían de Piccolo Daimaku por lo que nunca harían la locura de despertarlo, así que Krilin nunca sería asesinado en ese fanfic, y pues solo eso les explico para que comprendan como irá de la mano ese fanfic, donde Goku al igual que en el canon, tendrá 15 años. Esperen próximamente ese fanfic y estén pendientes de su estreno.**

* * *

 **Ahora haré un análisis respecto al capítulo 27, o sea el último que salió.**

 **Rakka y Reishia vs Bombardier, Threards y Venom:** Pues en esta batalla se demostró cuanto habían progresado ambas, además de que al ya conocer las habilidades del enemigo, la ventaja fue todavía mayor en esta ocasión, y determinó sus inminentes victorias.

 **Ellis vs Spika:** Si bien esta batalla fue más pareja que las de Rakka y Reishia contra sus oponentes de la Banda de Inzagi, igual Ellis corrió con ventaja, pero lo significativo de esta batalla fue la diferencia de términos en que ahora quedaron ambas rivales, esto incluso será más significativo en el futuro.

 **Equipo Cernunnos vs Equipo de Los 4 Dioses:** Pues quedó demostrado lo fuerte que es el Equipo de Los 4 Dioses eliminando fácilmente a dos miembros del equipo Cernunnos, pero Reishia y Shireilia, pudieron en cierta forma defender al equipo con sus habilidades, aunque quien claramente desempeñó un papel más que importante y épico fue Rakka en su gran batalla contra a Hakua, quien supuestamente era superior y más talentosa que ella, pero con esfuerzo y sacrificio además de un duro entrenamiento, Rakka logró un nuevo poder, que aunque también la dañó bastante a ella, sirvió para ganar esta dura batalla que realmente disfruté escribirla.

 **El Espíritu Combativo de Rakka:** Pues continuando con lo anterior, Rakka demostró un gran espíritu de lucha ante alguien superior, ese tipo de cosas tenía planeado desde hace tiempo para cuando planeaba introducir a Rakka en el Torneo del Blade Dance, pero para su desgracia, si bien se salvó de pelear contra alguien que ya la superaba de forma aplastante como Shao Fu, alguien mucho más fuerte como Rubia la tiene en la mira para algo malo lo cual son pésimas noticias para la pobre que tiene inutilizable un brazo en lo que queda del Blade Dance, ya que para recuperarlo, tendría que abandonar el Torneo, y con todo eso que el adversario más fuerte del Torneo planeé cazarla son muy malas noticias, veremos que sucede en el futuro con ella.

 **La Batalla de Goku vs Est:** Disfruté escribir esta batalla, que no solo fue por la pelea en sí, sino del dialogo que tenían, y aunque el resultado fue Indeterminado, aun así por suerte pudo quedar bien, Goku demostró sus capacidades, y Est mostró él porque es un espíritu tan respetado a pesar de no usar su verdadero poder al cual aún no tiene acceso por el momento, y pues así, al final fue indeterminado, no teniendo ganador, pero terminando en una reconciliación de ambos, aunque Est parece haber descubierto varias cosas que incluso Goku desconoce de sí mismo y de su entorno.

 **La Escena Ecchi de Est con Goku:** Jajajaja, en cierta forma Goku recibió una cucharada de su propia medicina ya que Est inocentemente le palmeó su entrepierna como él lo suele hacer a las chicas, aunque a él no pareció aparentemente importarle mucho y pues el resto de lo que pasó es muy propio de Est XD, pero lo importante es que sus vínculos no solo se recuperaron, sino que se fortalecieron aún más, ya que Est incluso declaró lo que declaró que hará con Goku.

* * *

 **Ahora responderé a los comentarios:**

 **juanan231283:** Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado y sí, esa Est es toda una loquilla con su cara de inocente XD, así de hecho era en el anime y en las novelas lo sigue siendo, y sí, lo de sus pies era una característica suya XD.

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Mil Gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que te haya gustado todo, y pues sí, El Equipo Cernunnos pudo tener su momento, aunque le tocó después lidiar contra un equipo fuerte, pero Rakka pudo lucirse más que nadie allí, aunque quedó muy maltrecha, y pues veamos si lo que te imaginas es lo que ocurre, cuando Est decida revelarlo, aunque vio muchas cosas allí, pero como dije, algunas cosas la sintieron sentir una gran culpa, pero fue una cosa que le dio pavor y miedo, eso es lo que algún día tendrá que revelar.

En cuanto al fanfic de One Piece, pues por ahora lo descarté ya que este fanfic es muy largo aún, y si fuera a hacer ese fanfic ahora sería muy complicado, pero quizás algún día cuando termine este fanfic largo , si decida retornar la idea de ese fanfic, aunque falta mucho para el final de este, en cuanto a si tendría la misma habilidad de poner a los demás de su parte, pues digamos que no es una habilidad de Luffy exclusivamente, Goku de por sí en la historia original de Dragón Ball tiene esa habilidad, Bulma quería robarle las esferas, pero se convirtió en su primera amiga como una hermana mayor, Yamcha, Purar, Oolong, Krilin, Chaoz, Ten Shin, Han, Piccolo, Vegeta y muchos más, la mayoría de sus amigos fueron en cierta forma sus enemigos, el propio Krilin lo dijo y se nombró a sí mismo en esa lista, así que él siempre tuvo esa habilidad y naturalmente tendría esa habilidad en ese fanfic, y pues él no estaría con los Mujiwaras ni nada, tendría sus propias aventurar en los mares con sus propios amigos entre los que habrían, personajes inventados, personajes de la historia de One Piece en sí y personajes de otros animes, y pues sus aventuras no las viviría como parte de la tripulación de Luffy, y pues lo iré pensando con el tiempo, quizás si decida subir al menos el primer capítulo con el tiempo, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá, y pues probablemente aquí usaría al Teen Goku de la misma edad del Torneo contra Piccolo Jr, veré que sucede con el tiempo, si voy a subirla pues les avisaré.

Y pues como lo anuncié, en un tiempo más, próximamente estrenaré el fanfic de Goku en Shinmai Maou no Testamen que me sugeriste hace tiempo, gracias por tu recomendación, y por seguirme tanto tiempo, y pues lo estaré estrenando gustosamente ya que creo que se le puede sacar provecho para hacer una buena historia con este Goku allí. Gracias y cuando lo estrene te mencionaré allí, así que estate atento al estreno próximo.

 **Ceysar:** Mil Gracias por tu apoyo y por seguir mis fanfics amigo, en cuanto al fanfic de Date a Live, aún no lo sé, mi intención en principio es terminar primero esta saga de este fanfic, ya que ese fanfic también entrará en su primera gran saga que será "La Saga del DEM", y debo leerme los volúmenes de Date a Live 17 para adelante, así que aún no sé exactamente cuándo, pero prometo que cuando lo continúe lo haré lo más épico posible ya que como dije, ese fanfic entrará en una gran saga una vez que lo retome. Gracias por apoyar.

 **alexzero:** Te agradezco mucho por seguir este fanfic amigo, y me pone feliz que te haya gustado. En cuanto al Equipo Cernunnos, pues sí se lucieron, y pues perdieron a dos miembros al lidiar contra un equipo bastante fuerte, aunque al menos gracias a Rakka, lograron eliminar a una de ellas, y pues quedan tres del Equipo Cernunnos, aunque Rakka bastante maltrecha, veremos cómo les va a este equipo en el futuro; y sí la pelea de Goku y Est quedó indeterminada, y pues aún Goku no logra vencer a una espíritu de alto nivel de clase Divina/Humana. Jajajaja Pues sí, esa Est con su cara de inocente es una loquilla, así es en el canon, pero aquí, creo que la inocencia de Goku incluso la impulsa más a hacer avances XD, en cuanto a sí los espíritus femeninos pueden tener hijos, pues veremos eso con el tiempo, y pues en cuanto al resto como te lo mencioné en el PV, no es lo que piensas, sino algo incluso peor, y pues no quiero spoilearte más XD. Mil Gracias.

 **Franco Maciel:** Muchas Gracias por tus palabas amigo, me alegra y agradezco que te haya gustado, y pues sí, Goku y Est ya se han reconciliado por lo que sus vínculos son incluso más fuertes que antes. Y pues la gran batalla de Goku vs Rubia será en el capítulo, 28 próximo a estrenarse y pues no quiero spoilearte nada ni de ese capítulo 28 o de lo que pasará en el futuro, así que tendrás que esperar XD. En cuanto a los Soundtracks que me recomendaste usar en la historia, uno de ellos ya los usé en la batalla de Rakka que fue el de BNHA 'United Stated Of Smash', en cuanto a los otros dos, no los veo adecuados para las batallas de Goku, pero sí podría usarlos en las batallas de las chicas, así que gracias por recomendármelos, los tendré en cuenta. En cuanto a un fanfic de Goku en Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut, ya lo ví y es bueno, lo tendré en cuenta amigo, aunque si lo fuera a hacer, lo haría solo con Goku como protagonista, y el otro chico más bien sería un personaje secundario, y amigo suyo, no es por nada pero me gusta alterar las cosas y que la historia sea bien original, por lo que si el personaje de Lux también tuviera harem y fuera también protagonista, muchos de los diálogos se repetirían y tendrían que escuchar a cada rato la tediosa 'Todo sucedió como en la historia original' o peor aún, tendría que copiar varias veces los mismos diálogos que en el anime y eso no le daría la calidad a la historia que ustedes merecen, pero es un buen anime y lo tendré en cuenta, Gracias por la recomendación y por seguir mi fanfics, también tengo otras historias por si te interesa checarlas amigo y pues si te interesan, te agradecería que los comentaras, eso me ayudaría mucho. Te agradezco tu apoyo y disfruta de este especial.

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic.**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.**

 **Especial 1: ¿Goku vs La Lujuria?**

* * *

 **/Segundo Día del Blade Dance, De Mañana, Gran Campo de Batalla del Blade Dance Cueva Refugio del Equipo Scarlet/**

Eran las 5 de la Madrugada, todavía no había no había amanecido, Goku seguía durmiendo plácidamente, y estaba soñando algo extraño, el mismo estaba en un lugar familiar, era un bosque, pero no el del Gran Campo de Batalla del Blade Dance, sino un mucho más conocido por él, lo conocía de memoria más que ningún otro.

 **Comienzo de Comienzo Dragon Ball Súper OST - Under the Blue Sky {** **watch?v=IZl6ZHO5aS0 &t=162s** **}**

– ¡Es la Montaña Paoz, mi hogar! * Dice sorprendido Goku por lo que fue corriendo (Por cierto, en su sueño es de noche) en dirección a donde debía estar su casa, y al llegar al lugar quedó en shock, ya que si bien estaba la choza donde siempre estaba, pegado a ella había una casa enorme, y redonda de color blanca, del tamaño de una mansión, y era de la corporación capsula (Claramente 5 o más veces más grande que la casa que tuvo de adulto en la historia original).

– ¡¿Y esta casota?! * Se pregunta confundido Goku con sorpresa, el mismo se debatía con cuál de las dos casas es donde debía entrar primero, si su vieja humilde choza, o esa gran mansión al lado, ambas le daban curiosidad, pero sabemos que es Goku, así que primero fue a su vieja choza que era la casa que conoce, y sabe que es suya por lo que fue primero a ella, y al llegar, se sorprendió al ver lo que encontró, era su esfera de 4 estrellas, el tesoro que tanto adoraba, estaba en la misma posición donde estaba antes cuando su abuelito se lo heredó al morir y donde él y donde él solía orarle.

– ¡Es la esfera de 4 estrellas! * Dice Goku sorprendido al ver esa esfera que era el recuerdo más importante de su abuelito.

–Esto es muy extraño * Dijo Goku confundido, pero en el fondo feliz por esto, y pues luego miró todo el resto de la pequeña humilde casa y todo estaba limpio, pero no era nada distinto a como era su casa antes.

–Todo está igual * Dice Goku con una sonrisa, pero luego centró su atención a fuera y decidió salir de su casa dejan la esfera en el mismo lugar, y al salir Goku fue a pararse en la puerta de esa casa, Goku estaba algo dudoso si entrar o no, pero finalmente se decidió, y golpeó la puerta.

– ¡Hola, perdón que les moleste pero pusieron esta casa con la mía! ¡¿Podrían abrirme y decirme quienes son y de quien es esta casa?! *Dice Goku en voz alta esperando a que lo oyeran, pero en eso la puerta se abrió para sorpresa de este, quien no veía quien la abrió y decidió entrar y en eso escuchó muchas voces femeninas en el lugar.

 **Fin de Comienzo Dragon Ball Súper OST - Under the Blue Sky {** **watch?v=IZl6ZHO5aS0 &t=162s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack seirei tsukai no blade dance OST 03 Valentia Seisai {** **watch?v=fYdlNvfCXDA &list=PLJbbRWv0WHn8ponsEu97GDg-9dz84YP2J&index=3** **}**

– ¡Bienvenido a casa, Amo Goku! * Dicen todas las voces femeninas en voz alta saludándolo, Goku estaba completamente sorprendido por a quienes veía allí.

– ¡¿Ustedes, todas ustedes aquí?! * Dice Goku en shock cómico, y lo que veía era un gran grupo de chicas que conocía desde que vino a estas tierras del Blade Dance y cuyos rostros podrían verse, y también habían varias chicas más a quienes no se le veían sus rostros, pero tenían hermosos cuerpos

Y las chicas que estaban allí eran Claire, Rinslet, Ellis, Fianna, Est, Scarlett Valkyrie Ortlinde, Shireilia, Shera Greenwood, Rem Gallileu, Krebkslum e incluso sus rivales como Restia, Leonora, y otras preciosuras más ya sea conocidas o desconocidas, todas estaban vestían con trajes hermosos de Maids de color blanco y negro, otros chicos de la edad de Goku al ver esto se quedarían con la boca abierta casi hasta el piso, especialmente por el buen vistazo de piernas de las chicas más grandes, y con cuerpos más voluptuosos, pero hablamos de Goku, quien esto no le produce eso, pero aun así está sin palabras al ver tantas chicas allí, incluso acérrimas enemigas vestidas de esa forma.

– ¡¿Pero que pasa aquí, de quien es esta casa y..?! * Iba a decir Goku, pero Est le tapó tiernamente la boca como siempre lo hacía con su dedo índice derecho mostrando una mirada sin emoción.

–Es de mala educación hacer sentir incomodas a las chicas con tantas preguntas a la vez que ibas a hacer, espera la respuesta a esta pregunta primero * Dice Est sin emoción asintiendo Goku para dejarle Est de taparle su boca.

– ¡En cuanto a tu pregunta, esta casa es tuya! * Contestaron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo.

– ¡¿Qué, mi casa?! * Dice Goku sorprendido al escuchar que esta enorme casa es suya, pero en eso miró a todas sus enemigas también vestidas de Maid, algunas con miradas seductoras.

– ¡¿Ustedes también, por qué?! * Pregunta Goku sorprendido.

– ¡No pienses en eso, o en encontrar una explicación, solo gózalo! * Dice Restia alegre y con una sonrisa seductora.

– ¿Eh? ¿Gozar? ¿Qué es eso? * Pregunta Goku confuso.

–Significa disfrutar, pasarla bien, por eso nos vestimos todas así para ti, ¡Aprécialo! ¿Quieres? * Pregunta Claire en forma tsundere con sonrojo.

–Mm No entiendo bien, pero haré lo que digan * Dice Goku confundido.

– ¿Lo que digamos? Bueno, tú eres el amo hoy, pero ya que no sabes ciertas cosas, te ayudaremos a sentirte mejor * Dice Ellis sonrojada.

– ¿Qué? Pero si me siento bien * Dice Goku más confundido aún.

–Ve a esa primera habitación subiendo las escaleras y espéranos allí * Dice Fianna acercándose de forma seductora hablándole al oído, Goku no entendía lo que pasaba, pero obedeció y subió las escaleras y fue a dicha habitación, pero al abrirla se sorprendió por lo extraña que era, tenía una enorme cama, pero la misma estaba cubierta de rosas, era un ambiente romántico y afrodisiaco allí, Goku si antes estaba confundido por todo, ahora peor ya que no sabía para donde conducía todo esto.

 **Fin de Soundtrack seirei tsukai no blade dance OST 03 Valentia Seisai {** **watch?v=fYdlNvfCXDA &list=PLJbbRWv0WHn8ponsEu97GDg-9dz84YP2J&index=3** **}**

– ¿Pero que pasa aquí? No entiendo nada, dijeron que lo disfrute, pero ¿disfrutar que?, no creo que traigan comida aquí y menos que haya algún combate, todas las que son mis rivales, no están vestidas como para pelear * Dice Goku confundido rascándose la cabeza.

– ¿Aún piensas solo en eso Son Goku? * Dice una voz conocida que abre la puerta y Goku voltea viendo a una hermosa chica voluptuosa completamente desnuda, y era alguien con quien se supone se lleva mal.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack High School DxD New Original Soundtrack - 6 - Maa. Araara, ufufu {** **watch?v=Nkx_I4rFmbs** **}**

– ¡¿Tú, no eres esa chica con quien casi me agarro a golpes, Leonora?! * Pregunta Goku sorprendido, sí, era Leonora Lancaster, el As de Dracunia, la poderosa guerrera que le declaró la guerra a Goku, quien está parado frente a Goku sin ninguna prenda ahora, la hermosa caballero de Dracunia estaba sonrojada y sus ojos brillaban en rojo carmesí a pesar de que normalmente no son de ese color, debido a su sangre dragón, la misma aprovechando el momento de confusión de Goku, lo levantó de sus axilas como se lo haría a un bebé aprovechando su pequeño tamaño y lo lanzó a la cama bruscamente para luego caer sentada en su entrepierna.

–"¡Que fuerza posee, no puedo moverla de encima ni un poco!" * Dice Goku sorprendido en su mente.

–Oye ¿Qué haces? * Pregunta Goku confundido y algo incómodo por alguna razón que no entendía.

–Hazme un hijo Son Goku * Dice Leonora sonrojada sonriendo seductora acercando sus grandes pechos a la cara de Goku.

– ¿Hacer qué? * Pregunta confundido Goku.

–Un hijo, dijo un hijo, eso quiere ella, pero yo simplemente quiero disfrutarlo mi presa * Dice Restia con una sonrisa seductora también estando completamente desnuda, pero estaba en su forma 100% con la cual había luchado contra Goku en aquella gran batalla, aunque ahora no venía en ese plano, incluso extrañamente se lamía los labios seductoramente mientras se acerca y le abraza contra sus pechos crecidos su brazo izquierdo.

– ¿Un Hijo? ¿Y tú lo quieres disfrutar? ¿Pero de qué hablan?* Pregunta Goku confundido sin saber aún a qué conduce esto.

–Goku, ahora es el momento de que me des lo que yo quiero de ti, por favor dámelo * Dice ahora Est sin emoción con leve sonrojo quien apareció también completamente desnuda sin las medias entrando en la habitación.

–Está bien, pero ¿darte qué? * Preguntaba Goku con expresion confundida y en eso Est se acercó primero gateando hacia donde está sentada Leonora, palmeando con su mano derecha en cierta parte de la entrepierna de Goku.

– ¿Eso? * Pregunta Goku confundido.

–Sí, Goku, 'Eso 'es lo que queremos todas * Dice Claire entrando a la habitación también completamente desnuda estando excitada y respirando agitadamente para luego sentarse en el pecho de Goku, y tal como Est lo hizo ayer, dejó al descubierto su entrepierna en la cara de Goku, pero a diferencia suya, Claire mostraba una gran excitación mientras Goku confundido la observaba allí.

–"Esto me confunde cada vez más, y me hace sentir raro en cierta forma, no me suele importar que la gente ande caminando desnuda por ahí ya que nunca le vi nada raro a ello porque los animales también andan así, pero que se acerquen a mí de esa forma es otra cosa, al principio no le daba importancia, pero cada vez que ocurre, siento que algo no es tan normal como esperaba, me siento raro, quizás es porque al pegarse a mí demasiado me da calor ¿será eso? * Se pregunta Goku confundido.

–En eso empezaron a entrar de las demás, especialmente las del equipo Scarlet quienes también se acercan sonrojadas y excitadas.

– ¡Sí Goku, queremos 'eso' de ti! * Dicen todas las demás sonrojadas, completamente y excitadas y todas se acercaron a Goku empezando todas a toquetearlo poniéndolo nervioso.

–Esto definitivamente no puede llamarse normal * Dice Goku nervioso, y en eso mientras Est continuaba palmeándole la entrepierna, Leonora excitada empezaba a dar saltos golpeando varias veces de forma fuerte la entre pierna de Goku mientras sus pechos rebotaban, Goku apretaba los dientes porque esta saltaba con bastante fuerza mientras la parte más suave de su anatomía golpeaba allí.

–Oigan, creo que es mejor que deteng... gugugu * Iba a decir Goku, pero de repente Claire cerró sus piernas alrededor de su cabeza tapándosela, al mismo tiempo que Restia frotaba de arriba abajo sus pechos desnudos crecidos pegados al brazo izquierdo de Goku.

– ¡Nyah, tu respiración Goku! * Dice Claire excitada ya que la cara de Goku estaba pegada a su entrepierna, pero lo que ella no entiende es que a Goku se le dificulta respirar, y cuando iba a usar su brazo derecho para apartarla, alguien con grandes pechos empezó a hacerle lo mismo que hace Restia, pero a ese brazo.

–Vamos Goku, haz jugado con otras chicas, pero conmigo nunca lo haces fufufu, déjame ayudarte cariño* Dice Fianna quien hundía sus grandes pechos (que como dije, en este fanfic sus grandes pechos son naturales, ya que en cierta forma, actualmente lo son en la novela por alguna razón que al parecer ni el autor sabe XD) el pequeño brazo derecho de Goku en medio de sus pechos haciendo lo mismo que Restia, mientras el resto de las chicas tocaban lo que podían de él.

–"¡Esto se pone peor, y muy raro, demasiado, ni en ningún combate me sentí tan raro como ahora, pero hay algo raro aquí, mi fuerza, me abandona cada vez más!" * Dice Goku nervioso y a la vez preocupado, Leonora continuaba saltando de forma ruda en su entrepierna golpeando allí con sus sensuales glúteos.

– ¡¿Te gusta esto no, verdad Rey Mono de la Perversión?! * Pregunta Leonora sonriendo excitada y a la vez desafiante y bestial como si de una batalla se tratase, Goku no podía moverla en lo absoluto, de hecho, su fuerza ni siquiera le permitía mover a alguien como Fianna.

– ¡¿O prefieres que me detenga y haga lo mismo, pero abriéndote el cierre de tus pantalones y mostrándonos lo que queremos y tú ocultas?! ¡Porque puedo sentir que te gusta esto!* Dice Leonora con una sonrisa bestial y desafiante, y a Goku le entró un miedo por esas palabras, algo que incluso a él le sorprendió.

–"¡Maldita sea, esto tiene que parar, no entiendo esta sensación! ¡¿Acaso es por esto que Yamcha le temía a las chicas, porque se sintió así?!" * Dice Goku muy nervioso.

– ¡Si todas lo queremos! ¡Todas lo queremos, todas lo queremos! * Dicen sonriendo excitadas todas al mismo tiempo varias veces, y esto causaba cada vez más incomodidad al pequeño guerrero al oírlas.

–"¡No entiendo lo que sucede, pero siento que algo malo va a pasarme si esto sigue así, mi cuerpo, siento como si sufriera descargas eléctricas en él por dentro, especialmente en mi entrepierna, no sé cómo lidiar con esto, debo detenerlo, pero cada vez tengo menos fuerza!" * Dice Goku apretando los dientes completamente incomodo, incluso con miedo cómico, de hecho tenía más miedo a esta situación que incluso a oponentes más fuertes que él convirtiéndose en una situación graciosa, de repente el nerviosismo de Goku se afianzó cuando Leonora dejó de saltar poniendo ahora su mano derecha en la zona del pantalón donde tiene el cierre.

– ¡Ya no puedo esperar, no perderé contra ti, ahora es cuando nuestra batalla va a comenzar! * Dice Leonora excitada y sonrojada ahora a punto de abrir el cierre del pantalón del saiyayin.

– ¡Sí, ya no podemos esperar, Goku, Goku Goku! * Decían todas las chicas excitadas al mismo tiempo y esto asustó más a Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack High School DxD New Original Soundtrack - 6 - Maa. Araara, ufufu {** **watch?v=Nkx_I4rFmbs** **}**

–"¡Maldita sea, esto será malo, tengo que detenerlo y…! Un momento, hay un olor extraño aquí, y no es de Claire ni de ninguna de ellas, de hecho aquí no hay ningún olor, eso quiere decir que estoy soñando o algo así ¡Debo despertar ahora de esto!" * Grita Goku en su mente y justo cuando Leonora abrió el cierre de su pantalón, todo ese lugar se desvaneció y Goku logró regresar al mundo real ya que abrió los ojos ampliamente, en eso vio una especie de punta de cola negra con forma de flecha, pero teniendo una especie de forma de un pe larga pegada a su frente.

– ¿Qué es esta cosa? * Se pregunta Goku serio y molesto, en eso la cola, como si al percatarse que despertó, se despegó de su frente y como una serpiente empezó a arrastrarse hacia afuera de la cueva, lo que significa que su dueño lo hacía.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Crutial Situation {** **watch?v=VnySwablf3o &t=141s** **}**

– ¡Desgraciado, debe ser un monstruo el que hizo esto, me las va a pagar! * Dice Goku molesto cómicamente, y luego se percató que Est estaba de vuelta fusionada con su báculo mágico, lo que significa que ahora estaba descansando para recuperar fuerzas por lo que seguramente estaría ahí casi todo el día de hoy.

–Las demás seguramente duermen, mejor así, no es necesario que se percaten de esto * Dice Goku apretando los dientes molesto, pero con una gota de sudor de nerviosismo poniéndose de pie y empezando a correr detrás de esa cola, pero extrañamente su velocidad están bastante disminuida, prácticamente corría apenas a una velocidad de un humano fuerte normal nada fuera de lo común(ósea los deportistas u otros atletas que apenas llegan cerca de los límites de 30 de poder de pelea), Goku empezó a correr sin saber que no era mala idea hacerlo así.

–Me siento muy lento * Dice Goku sudando al esforzarse en alcanzar esa cola, y finalmente sale la misma afuera llegando a su dueña encogiéndose la cola a un tamaño normal, lo que significa que tiene la habilidad de estirarse o crecer como el báculo mágico, Goku llegó afuera y vio a la dueña de la cola mirando seriamente a la misma.

Su apariencia consistía en la de una hermosa chica de baja estatura de casi la misma estatura de Restia, pero aun así superando por ende claramente en estatura a Goku, tiene el cabello largo plateado con ojos morados cortados junto a dos pequeños cuernos negros en su cabeza, vestida con un traje revelador de cuerno negro, polainas blancas con rayas horizontales de color rosa claro y botas negras, así como pequeñas alas negras ubicadas cerca de su cintura, tenía unas especies de volantes de volantes blancos la mayor parte del tiempo y lo que parecía ser un ojo de cerradura funcional en su cuello, la misma solo demostraba una sonrisa lamiéndose los labios sonrojada como si hubiera comido algo, Goku al verla puso un rostro nervioso por su apariencia algo exhibicionista lo cual no entendía, ya que nunca a él solía importarle como se vestía una chica, pero en cierta forma ahora esto le ponía temeroso y con un ligero miedo cómico, esto era notado por la chica que parecía disfrutarlo con su sonrisa pícara, y esta actitud al mismo tiempo molestaba a Goku.

– ¿Quién eres tú? * Pregunta Goku molesto, pero en eso la chica solo voltea y empieza a correr molestando cómicamente a Goku.

– ¡Espera, no huyas, ven acá cobarde! * Grita Goku molesto cómicamente pataleando molesto de forma infantil empezando a correr detrás de ella y alejándose de la cueva, adentrándose en el bosque con árboles, pero extrañamente Goku empezaba a agotarse rápidamente a pesar de haber corrido por poco tiempo y a una velocidad disminuida, pero como dicha chica corría mucho más rápido, esto le suponía un esfuerzo extra, y al adentrarse por completo en el bosque, además de haberse alejado algo de la cueva, Goku empezó a sudar bastante y respirar agitadamente cayendo al suelo de cara, la chica al escuchar eso volteó al verlo, y luego miró a su entorno percatándose de que se alejaron lo suficiente del lugar donde estaban las compañeras de Goku durmiendo, por lo que lo tenía donde quería.

–Perfecto * Dice sonriendo con picardía la chica loli lamiéndose los labios y empezando a caminar ahora hacia donde se desplomó un Goku que respiraba agitadamente.

–"¡¿Qué rayos me pasa?! ¡Mi cuerpo está pesado, siento lo mismo que en mi sueño, una corriente eléctrica está en el interior de mi cuerpo, y así como en mi sueño, se concentra en donde tengo mis partes que me hacen un chico! ¡Maldición, creo que fue un error seguirla, espero que haya seguido huyendo!" * Dice Goku molesto apretando los dientes, pero para su desgracia sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas ya que la chica que hace poco huía de él, ahora se acercaba a él, indicando que la falsa huida solo era una trampa para alejarlo de sus compañeras y que quedara solo.

La chica toma con sus dos manos a Goku de las axilas y lo voltea de golpe dejándolo ahora de espaldas, para luego sentarse en la entrepierna de Goku, quien apretaba los dientes nervioso de vuelta.

–"¡¿Por qué me siento de vuelta así?! Se supone que era solo un sueño, pero el efecto no ha terminado, esta chica me hizo algo con su cola, mis fuerzas, el efecto es parecido a cuando me apretaban fuertemente mi cola, aunque no tan dañino como eso * Dice Goku serio, molesto y nervioso queriendo zafarse, pero ahora sus fuerzas han disminuido más.

– ¡Jujuju! Caíste en mi trampa redondo Son Goku, te hice seguirme hasta aquí donde no podrán molestarnos * Dice con un sonrisa pícara y pervertida además de mostrar un leve sonrojo la chica.

– ¿Qui-Quien eres o que eres? * Pregunta Goku respirando agitadamente y apenas hablando.

–Me llamo María y soy un espíritu demoniaco de clase divina/humana, una súcubo * Dice la llamada María de forma seductora sonriendo pervertida y ahora acercando su rostro a Goku quien aprieta los dientes.

–Jah ¿Te gusta mi respiración? * Pregunta María respirando en el oído derecho de Goku quien se sentía cada vez más nervioso.

– ¡De-Déjame! * Dice Goku molesto hablando dificultosamente.

–No quiero, quiero hablar contigo y que la pasemos bien * Dice Maria sonrojada con una sonrisa maliciosa y pervertida, y estas palabras ponían nervioso a Goku, quien impotente no podía moverse.

– ¿Además, realmente te disgusta que estemos así? * Dice María sonrojada seductoramente sonriendo pervertida empezando a hacer lo mismo que le había hecho Leonora en el sueño, aunque con menos fuerza y brusquedad.

–"¡Yih!" * Dice Goku apretando los dientes poniéndose nervioso de forma cómica sin entender siquiera porque.

– ¡Jujuju! Bueno, quizás a tu cabeza no le guste, pero a tu cuerpo claramente sí, solo que ahora las consecuencias de eso se empieza a trasladar a ambos * Dice María sonrojada sonriendo pervertida.

–"¡No eso otra vez, Rayos!" * Grita nervioso Goku en su mente.

–Detente * Dice Goku en voz baja y hablando a duras penas, María lo escuchó, pero decidió fingir que no.

– ¿Qué pasó? No te escuché * Dice María sonrojada sonriendo de la misma manera.

– ¡Di-Dije que, te detengas! * Dice Goku hablando algo más alto suplicante, algo que pocas veces se le ve hacer, pero no demasiado debido a su falta de fuerzas.

–Está bien, me detendré por ahora, aunque tu cuerpo no lo quiera, ¿me entiendes? * Dice María sonriendo pervertida deteniéndose.

–N-No, ese es el problema, no entiendo nada, nada, ni lo que pasó en el sueño, ni lo que tú me hiciste, o lo que me estás haciendo ahora * Dice Goku respirando agitadamente algo más aliviado de que María se detuviera a lo que María dio un suspiro como de leve decepción.

–"Es extraño, es cierto que a mí personalmente al ser una súcubo joven y estar en este lugar donde prácticamente nunca de sexo masculino viene, no me ha tocado hacer contacto de este modo con nadie más, pero sé que de palabras de mis sempais, la mayoría de los chicos ya caen vencidos al controlar sus sueños, pero incluso los que como este chico, lograron zafarse del hechizo antes de tiempo, las súcubos personalmente de la misma forma que yo, tentaban a las victimas usando sus ojos como afrodisiacos para hipnotizarlos si se resistían, hasta que los mismos saltaban como fieras a hacerles el amor a las súcubos para que así estas terminen devorando toda la energía vital que querían, teniendo resultado fatales para las víctimas en algunos casos por supuesto, pero él es distinto, tiene una pureza e inocencia que ningún chico, ni siquiera niños más jóvenes que él tienen, que espécimen tan raro, pero a la vez interesante me tocó" * Dice María en su mente sonrojada sonriendo pervertida.

–Ya veo, no sabes nada, no cabe dudas Son Goku, eres el mayor manjar que puede existir para los súcubos, una especie de manjar que no aparecen ni en miles de años, es una suerte que viniera yo que soy de las súcubos más poderosas y no una más débil, o hubieran perdido miserablemente contra ti, pero aunque yo soy algo novata, soy fuerte * Dice María sonriendo maliciosamente.

–E-Entonces pelea conmigo en buena ley y devuélveme mis poderes * Dice Goku molesto hablando a duras penas, a lo que María sonríe de forma pícara.

–Tengo que explicarte sobre eso, porque es un tema complicado, yo misma apenas iba entendiendo todos los detalles mientras usaba mi magia en ti, aunque para empezar, te diré que no te conviene que peleemos, ya que eres un competidor del Blade Dance, e incluso si me ganas, podrías quedar con menos fuerzas, y no sabes que tan fuertes serán tus rivales hoy * Dice María sonriendo de forma pícara y Goku apretó los dientes molesto ya que tenía razón, porque de lo que sentía, si bien no era una oponente al nivel de los espíritus de clase humana fuertes que enfrentó hasta ahora, sí podría complicarle las cosas, aunque si es necesario y ella lo retara, él no la rechazaría por eso, pero por lo que dice, ella no quiere pelear al menos por ahora.

–E-Está bien, te escucharé * Dice Goku calmándose más resignado.

–Bien escucha con atención* Dice sonriendo María alegre.

–Yo soy una súcubo, un espíritu demoníaco que se mete en los sueños de los hombres para controlar los mismos, hacerlo caer en la lujuria y devorar su energía vital con magia, pero de alguna forma no funcionó * Dice sonriendo de forma pícara María.

–Y-Ya veo, no sé qué quiere decir lujuria, pero lo que entendí es que todo lo que vi allí fue falso, y fue hecho por alguna técnica tuya, ¿no es así? * Dice Goku hablando dificultosamente, pero sonriendo levemente ya que se sintió aliviado por eso, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por María.

–Bueno, algo así * Dice María sonriendo aliviando a Goku, pero lo que él noto es que ella ocultó algo detrás de sus palabras, como si ese 'algo así' no le dijera detalles importantes.

–Parece que te pone aliviado que haya sido una ilusión y no era real, definitivamente eres diferente a la mayoría de los chicos, ya que si de por sí no les importa disfrutar de ese sueño aun sabiendo que es real, darían todo para que lo fuera, eres distinto * Dice María sonriendo de forma pícara y con sonrojo, y esto puso nervioso a Goku.

–Bueno yo… * Iba a decir Goku, pero María lo interrumpió.

–Eres tan distinto que tuve que usar mucha energía para finalmente manipular tu sueño, la pureza que tienes aunque te hace un manjar, también te hace difícil, como dije, alguien de bajo nivel no lo hubiera logrado como yo, pero finalmente lo logré * Dice sonriendo sonrojada con picardía María, Goku no comprendía eso y María dio un suspiro.

–Por cierto, lujuria es tentar a la excitación, y la excitación es la sensación de un cambio en tu cuerpo, por ejemplo tienes algo como si aumentara la temperatura del mismo, y en algunos casos sientes algo parecido a leves descargas cuando estas a un gran nivel de ello, sumado a que cierta parte de tu cuerpo cambia de forma, o sea donde estoy sentada ahora * Dijo María sonrojada con una sonrisa pervertida dando un salto que causa a Goku esa sensación extraña.

– ¿E-Eso es lo que me pasó? * Dice Goku nervioso.

–Más bien lo que pasa, y en este momento la hora de explicar se terminó, y la hora de alimentación llegó * Dijo María a punto de besarlo, pero en eso se escucharía una voz familiar para Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Crutial Situation {** **watch?v=VnySwablf3o &t=141s** **}**

– ¡Goku! ¡¿Dónde estás cariño?! * Pregunta una voz conocida por Goku, y era Fianna.

– ¡Cuando estábamos en la mejor parte! ¡Ni modo, no tengo intención de pelear con nadie, pero no me olvidaré de ti, lo poco que pude probar de tu esencia me encantó, pero quiero más, y por cierto hay detalles de tu sueño que no te expliqué! ¡Nos Vemos! * Dice María tirándole un beso con su mano derecha para irse corriendo a gran velocidad del lugar, aunque en realidad nuevamente era una treta y no se alejó del todo por lo que permanecería a los alrededores.

–Cielos, de alguna forma necesito curarme de lo que me hizo, fue ella estoy seguro, es cierto que últimamente a veces cuando veía a mis amigas desnudas me sentía raro, pero no así, no de esta manera, habló muchas cosas que no le entendí casi nada, tendré que saberlo con el tiempo * Dijo Goku empezando a sentirse levemente mejor, por lo que poco a poco se ponía de pie, aunque aún estaba debilitado, en eso llega Fianna y ve a Goku poniéndose algo preocupada.

– ¡¿Goku que te pasó?! * Pregunta Fianna preocupada.

– ¡Descuida, no es nada, eh, solo estaba entrenando y me cansé! ¡Jijiji! * Dice Goku riendo algo nervioso, y esto lo dijo para no preocupar ni a Fianna o las chicas ya que hoy posiblemente tendrán duros combates y no quiere desconcentrarlas.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Ost Beerus' Tea Time Extended {** **watch?v=FA8EYs2eRZI** **}**

– ¿En serio? Ya veo, pues ¿sabes? Acabo de despertar e imaginé que hacías eso, me preguntaba si podíamos hacer algo juntos ahora cariño * Dice Fianna sonriendo y Goku al escucharla voltea a verla, y al ser Fianna bastante más alta que él Goku podía verle su ropa interior, a diferencia de la vez en que se vieron en la Academia Espiritual Areishia por primera vez en años, él ahora se sentía incómodo y nervioso, estaba experimentando algo parecido a lo que nunca en su vida tuvo, Pudor, Fianna se percató de que estaba mirando allí sonrojándose.

–Goku, pervert… * Iba a decir Fianna, pero Goku sin aún ponerse de pie con sus manos se arrastró hacia atrás como un animalito asustado lo cual sorprendió a Fianna y la confundió, ya que Goku no solía jamás reaccionar así.

– ¿Goku, estás bien? * Pregunta de vuelta Fianna preocupada, pero Goku algo nervioso desviando la mirada se pone de pie.

–S-Si, no-no es nada * Dice Goku de forma tímida tartamudeando y hablando con una voz algo afónica por lo nervioso que estaba lo cual sorprendía a Fianna más además de intrigarla.

–"¿Goku tartamudeando y mostrando timidez? Este no es el Goku que conocemos" * Dice Fianna sorprendida, pero luego sonrió.

–"¡Se ve muy adorable y tierno, quizás está entendiendo finalmente las cosas sobre mujeres y ciertas cosas que sienten los chicos, que él no entendía, quizás en cierta forma finalmente está madurando!" * Dice Fianna en su mente sonriendo encantada, en eso se acerca a Goku, y este se ponía aún nervioso.

–Cariño, vayamos al lugar que te dije a pasar el tiempo juntos por favor * Dice Fianna sonriendo tomándole de la mano y Goku se ponía nervioso además de apenado por esto, pero decidió intentar aguantarlo y hacerle caso asintiendo en silencio tímidamente, esto sonrojaba a Fianna ya que se veía adorable para ella.

–"Fufufu, si Claire y los demás lo vieran así, no sé qué le sucede, pero no creo que sea malo" * Dice Fianna sonriendo para sí misma y llevándose a Goku caminando mientras este tenía algo rojo su cara, aún estaba resintiendo las consecuencias de lo que le pasó, y de hecho de a poco volvía a debilitarse después de irse recuperando al irse María, y al lugar donde llegaron era una especie de manantial con aguas espirituales como las que hay en el Bosque Espiritual cerca de la Academia Espiritual Areishia, Goku reconoció eso.

–O-Oye ¿Por qué estamos aquí? * Pregunta Goku nervioso, ya que recordando cuando estuvo en lugares así con Claire y Rinslet, se imaginaba lo que era, aunque ahora sentía algo distinto.

– ¡Démonos un baño juntos cariño, para relajarnos, te noto muy tenso y esto te ayudará a tranquilizarte! * Dice Fianna sonriendo alegre, y Goku estaba dudoso y nervioso.

–¿Eh? * Decía Goku dudoso y nervioso.

–Por favor cariño * Dice Fianna con sus hermosos ojos de color negro claro mirando suplicante a Goku, claramente en cierta forma haciéndolo con picardía.

–E-Está bien * Dice Goku tímidamente con la voz algo afónica del nerviosismo y Fianna sonríe feliz y después de un tiempo ambos estaban desnudos, pero Goku estaba avergonzado, Fianna un poco en cierta forma ya que era la primera vez que estaba desnuda con un chico, pero al ser con Goku se sentía tranquila, por su parte Goku ahora se sentía peor que antes, él no quería decir nada para no preocupar a Fianna, temblaba un poco de hecho, aunque a Fianna parecía gustarle esta actitud de Goku.

–Cariño, por favor no te alejes de mí, ven vamos a bañarnos juntos, después de todo quizás así sea en nuestro futuro * Dice Fianna con una sonrisa juguetona y Goku amplió sus ojos.

– ¿Futuro? * Se pregunta Goku sorprendido recordando su sueño donde Fianna le frotaba sus grandes melones en su brazo, haciendo que Goku tragara saliva, en eso Fianna se acercó y lo alza de las axilas como a un bebe acercándolo a ella poniendo más nervioso a Goku.

–No te preocupes, no muerdo, bueno, en realidad quizás si * Dice Fianna de forma seductora con sonrojo y a Goku le agarra un escalofrío, peor aún ya que los pechos de la bella princesa estaba provocando de vuelta esa sensación rara en Goku que lo debilitaba más rápido dejándolo sumiso ahora con la cara roja y sin oponer resistencia.

–Bien, voy a lavarte * Dice Fianna sonriendo empezando a lavar la espalda de Goku y constantemente sus pechos rozaban su espalda, esto le causaba la misma sensación a Goku que le explicó María, pero que él no entendió nada.

–Fianna yo… * Iba a decir Goku.

–Relájate cariño, eres muy adorable, con o sin pudor que tengas me gustas y te amo * Decía Fianna sonriendo seductoramente mordisqueando la oreja izquierda de Goku.

–"¡Yih, ahora estoy peor si hace eso, no puede ser que esto me esté pasando, si sigo en este estado no podré vencer en este torneo ni a las oponentes más débiles si resultan ser lo que llaman lindas!" * Dice Goku nervioso respirando de vuelta agitadamente.

–Bien cariño, ahora te lavaré de frente * Dijo Fianna sonriendo, pero cuando volteó a Goku este calló dormido al debilitarse por completo en los pechos de Fianna, lo cual la extraño bastante.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Ost Beerus' Tea Time Extended {** **watch?v=FA8EYs2eRZI** **}**

– ¿Goku, Cariño? ¿Se quedó dormido por relajarse tanto mientras yo lo mimaba? * Se preguntó curiosa y sorprendida Fianna por lo que cargó a Goku al estilo princesa depositándolo a la orilla del manantial y acostándose a su lado, mirándolo sonriendo mientras este duerme, al mismo tiempo de que sus pechos inconscientemente estaba cerca de la cara de este.

–No sé cómo le haces cariño, cuando eras alguien sin pudor eras adorable, y ahora en esta extraña faceta tuya, igual no pierdes tu inocencia y pureza sea como seas, es difícil pretender que alguna vez te conviertas en una bestia sexual como los chismes aseguran que eres * Dice Fianna sonriendo, pero inconscientemente mientras duerme, Goku voltea su cabeza haciendo contacto con los pechos de Fianna hundiéndose su cabeza en ellos para sorpresa de Fianna.

– ¿Cariño? * Preguntaba Fianna curiosa y ahora que dormía Goku de vuelta tenía la sonrisa inocente que siempre mostraba, de repente con sus pequeñas manos empezó a apretar los pechos de Fianna.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Date a Live OST-Kurumi's Theme (Portrait){** **watch?v=cRRTX5ZCWp4** **}**

– ¡Nn! ¿Go-ku? * Dice Fianna gimiendo sonrojada.

– ¡Jijiji! ¡Comida, deliciosa comida! * Dice Goku en dormido sonriendo que al parecer por fin sueña lo que habitualmente, o sea comida por lo que abrió su boca empezando a mordisquear el pecho derecho de Fianna, y esta amplió los ojos.

– ¡Awn! * Dice Fianna gimiendo excitada ya que Goku mordisqueaba una parte sensible de su anatomía.

– ¡E-Espera cariño, no hagas eso! * Decía Fianna muy excitada y sonrojada, pero sus palabras no iban de acuerdo con sus deseos aparentemente.

Goku mordisqueaba los pechos.

–Esta carne es suave y blanda, debe ser carne de oso, puede que tenga algo de jugo * Dice Goku dormido y empezó a chupar dicho pecho de Fianna que la éxito más.

– ¡Ah! * Grita ahora Fianna de placer y excitación, por lo que dejándose llevar abrazó con sus dos brazos a Goku atrayéndolo más hacia sus pechos.

– ¡Go-Goku, eres como un bebé, si sigues así, me obligarás a atacarte! * Dice Fianna ahora sonriendo excitada mientras Goku seguía chupando sus pechos hasta hacerla entrar en su máxima éxtasis.

– ¡YIAH! * Grita Fianna de placer y Goku dejo de hacer eso desplomándose de vuelta en el suelo dormido mientas Fianna respiraba agitadamente tratando de recuperar aire, y después de hacerlo miró a Goku abalanzándose encima de él pegando sus grandes pechos contra los del pequeño pagando su rostro con los de él y empezando a besarlo intensamente, pero a diferencia de las otras chicas, su beso era más salvaje, Fianna era más enérgica que las demás y de hecho siempre esperó una oportunidad para esto.

–Gu ¡Eres mío cariño, gu lo fuiste desde hace tres años, gu y lo eres más aún ahora, no me importa si hiciste esto dormido, gu de alguna forma tu cuerpo me desea tanto como yo todo de ti, te amo Goku, te amo! * Dice Fianna mientras lo besa intensamente excitada y con sonrojo, estaba completamente encendida y luego procedió a besarle el cuello a Goku, Goku sin darse cuenta experimentaba lo del sueño de la súcubo en la vida real, pero irónicamente dormido y soñando otra cosa.

En eso Fianna levantó la mirada y miro la entrepierna de Goku abriendo por un tiempo sus ojos con sorpresa, pero luego sonriendo excitada, mirando sus grandes propios pechos, recordando en el pasado después de que se separó de Goku sintiéndose preocupada de que sus pechos no crecieran lo necesario para poder seducir y ganarse algún día al amor de su vida cuando lo encuentre, por lo que había planeado en principio usar las famosas blood stone para producir un falso agrandamiento de pechos con magia, pero luego lo pensó y alguien como ese chico que le salvó la vida no se merecía que lo engañe así, por lo que desistió de eso y simplemente rogó que algún día de forma natural le crecieran los pechos tal como quería, y sus deseos se hicieron realidad por lo que como resultado obtuvo sus sensuales pechos grandes y naturales, pero que ahora de alguna forma Goku demuestre que le gustan la pone extremadamente feliz ya que había estado esperando esto por mucho.

–¡Goku Pervertido!, Ufufufu, lo sabía Goku, en el fondo me deseas, tu cuerpo me desea, quizás deba darte un buen servicio, como los que vi en las novelas ligeras que leí, te haré sentir un gran placer ya que aunque no lo digas, por lo que veo, demuestras que te gustan los pechos grandes cariño * Dice Fianna con una sonrisa seductora y bastante excitada tocando sus dos pechos y dirigiéndose ahora hacia la entrepierna de Goku y arrodillando se frente de allí e inclinándose cerca de esa zona de la anatomía del artemarcialista con una sonrisa pervertida de excitación sosteniendo sus dos pechos con sus manos

– ¡¿Las quieres, las ansías no cariño?! ¡Está bien son tuyas, siempre lo fueron, las tendrás porque te amo y eres mío! * Decía más excitada, sonrojada y con una sonrisa pervertida Fianna que con sus dos manos movía sus grandes propios pechos abriendo y cerrando la apertura entre ambos provocando que ambos revoten entre sí, como si planeara hacerle algo a la entrepierna de Goku con ellos, pero justo cuando cse inclinó a esa zona para hacerlo, escuchó a lo lejos voces femeninas llamándolos, eran Claire y las demás quienes lo buscaban, por lo que Fianna se detuvo dando un suspiro de decepción.

– ¡Rayos, esas molestas nos interrumpen en el mejor momento cuando llegábamos a la mejor parte, que molestia! * Dice Fianna con un puchero infantil ahora trayendo la cabeza de Goku abrazándolo contra sus pechos.

–Ni modo cariño, tendremos que seguir en otro momento, quizás en uno donde estés despierto y estés listo, aunque si no lo estás y surge la oportunidad de esta misma forma, pero sin interrupciones, me conformo y no dudaré en atacarte, ya que de alguna forma ahora tienes que hacerte responsable cariño, Ufufufu * Dice Fianna sonriendo seductoramente de forma pícara acariciando la cabeza de Goku para luego besarlo de nuevo en los labios cariñosamente. (jajajajaja ¿Ven como es Fianna? A diferencia de Rinslet, ella no se iba a detener por si sola si no la interrumpían, es Fianna después de todo XD, y por cierto para aclarar, eso de que leía novelas ligeras de categorías fuertes donde hablaban de cosas como hacer lo que Fianna planeaba es canon, esas doncellas en su tiempo libre se la pasaban leyendo eso, de hecho en el anime Kamito atrapó a Claire leyendo esto y entre las cosas de Fianna además de juguetes sexuales XD, también había este tipo de libros, y de hecho mientras están descansando en la saga del Blade Dance de la historia original, Ellis y Rinslet también las empiezan a leer con ellas incluso planteando las 4 la posibilidad de practicar lo de los libros con el prota o incluso que Leonora se lo haga, sí, así mismo como leen, por lo que ninguna de las 4 son tan inocentes y de hecho de ahí, de esa charla en la historia original saqué la idea para esta escena ecchi XD)

 **Fin de Soundtrack Date a Live OST-Kurumi's Theme (Portrait){** **watch?v=cRRTX5ZCWp4** **}**

Luego de esto Fianna se puso su ropa de vuelta y despertó a Goku con este al hacerlo se puso toda su ropa algo apenado y apartando la mirada de Fianna lo cuál a ella no le disgustaba en lo absoluto, luego fueron juntos con Claire y las demás finalmente llegando los dos cerca de ellas, con las mismas estando afuera esperándolos, viéndose cierto rostro de molestias y celos en las tres tsunderes. Fianna al llegar tenía una sonrisa como si estuviera satisfecha suspirando gustosa mientras se tocaba feliz con su mano izquierda el mismo lado de su rosto

 **Comienzo de Comienzo Dragon Ball Súper OST - Under the Blue Sky {** **watch?v=IZl6ZHO5aS0 &t=162s** **}**

– ¡¿En dónde estaban?! ¡Los estábamos esperando para desayunar! * Dice Rinslet con un rostro molesto portando un delantal blanco un cucharón en la mano lo que significa que ella se encargó de cocinar.

–Lo siento, cuando desperté fui a buscar a Goku, y al encontrarlo fuimos a un lugar a relajarnos un poco antes de venir * Dice Fianna sonriendo feliz.

– ¿Ah así y a donde fueron? * Preguntó Claire molesta en tono acusador.

–Secreto * Dice Fianna sonrojada mirando a Goku guiñándole el ojo y este apenado voltea la mirada.

– ¡Espero que no hayan hecho nada indecente! * Dice Ellis con celos y Fianna solo sonreía de forma pícara.

–Despreocúpate, no fue eso * Dice Fianna sonriendo.

–"No puede ser indecente hacer cosas pervertidas con el hombre que amo" * Dice Fianna sonriendo de forma pícara para sí misma, pero las palabras de Fianna no mermaron las sospechas de las tres tsunderes quienes de forma cómica miraban en tono acusador a Fianna a quien no podía importarle menos esto, en eso Claire concentró su mirada en Goku quien parecía aún apenado.

– ¡Oye Goku! ¿Tú puedes decirnos algo más, no nos estarás ocultando nada verdad? * Dice Claire acercándose a él, pero Goku al verla, pudo tener un buen vistazo de sus piernas al tener ella una altura que lo supera casi el doble a pesar de que a ella misma se la catalogue como enana, pero Goku al verle sus piernas y levantar la mirada hacia el hermoso rostro de Claire, recordó la imagen del sueño donde estaba con el rostro sonrojado y se lanzó encima de su cara lo cual al recordarlo le dio escalofríos y se apenó bastante retrocediendo de golpe como un animal asustado lo cual sorprendió a la propia Claire, Rinslet y Ellis, pero no a Fianna a quien le daba ternura esto.

– ¡¿Oye y a ti que pasa?! * Pregunta Claire extrañada y molesta, pero Goku volteó su mirada hacia un costado evitando mirarla, demostrando timidez y pena.

–Claire, no lo asustes, ya sabes que eres como su hermana mayor y seguramente tiene miedo que te enfades con él y le hagas algo * Dice Fianna sonriendo y esto extrañó a Claire, ya que si bien sabe que Goku la respeta, aun así nunca suele demostrar miedo para hacer sus payasadas frente a ella y menos temerle a un castigo suyo, por lo que estaba dudosa, aun así suspiró para hablar.

–Descuida, no te haré nada, hablaremos de esto después * Dice Claire resignándose.

– ¡Si Goku, mejor vámonos a desayunar, te preparé algo delicioso! * Dice sonriendo Rinslet tomándole su mano izquierda con la suya propia, con Goku sintiéndose avergonzado, pero no oponiéndose al agarre, el mismo solo asintió tímidamente y no dijo nada caminando con Rinslet, pero Fianna con una sonrisa traviesa se inclinó levemente hacia el camino de Goku por lo que este al chocar con ella, la cabeza de este rebotó con el pecho izquierdo de Fianna lo cual causó de vuelta una descargas eléctricas internas en Goku poniéndose más nervioso.

– ¡Goku pervertido, cuidado! * Dijo Fianna falsamente apenada, pero de nuevo le guiñó disimuladamente el ojo a Goku quien se sintió nervioso de vuelta por esto, esta acción provocó celos en las tres tsunderes, pero decidieron restarle importancia y entrar de vuelta a la cueva a desayunar, en el que aunque Goku se seguía mostrando distante y raro, su apetito no cambió, por lo que cuando Rinslet le sirvió el desayuno, este volvió a su sonrisa habitual comiéndolo todo felizmente como si la comida le ayudara a olvidar todo ese sentimiento raro que venía incomodándolo, el mismo al devorar toda la comida recuperó toda la energía que le robó María, más no su verdadera fuerza, ya que ese sentimiento raro era el causante de que debilitara a sí mismo, pero aun así disfrutó de la comida lo cual alegró a Rinslet quien con mucho amor cocinó esto especialmente para él, aunque ella al igual que Claire y Rinslet no entendían el extraño cambio de actitud de Goku.

 **Fin de Dragon Ball Súper OST - Under the Blue Sky {** **watch?v=IZl6ZHO5aS0 &t=162s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Soundtrack 18-El Mundo de Black {** **watch?v=pxwnRsL6Xlw** **}**

Después de del desayuno finalmente se prepararon y abandonaron la cueva ya que debían seguir su camino en busca de nuevos oponentes para obtener Magic Stone, pero Goku caminaba volteando la mirada evitando mirar a las chicas, incluso alejado una prudente distancia, de hecho no ha dicho nada desde que llegó con Fianna y esto extrañaba enormemente a las tsunderes.

– ¿Oigan, que le pasa a Goku, no creen que actúa muy extraño desde esta mañana? * Pregunta Ellis preocupada en voz baja mirando a Goku.

–En realidad sí, al principio pensé que Claire lo asustó, pero me doy cuenta que no es así, es como si todas en cierta forma le generáramos nerviosismo, cuando le tomé la mano esta mañana estaba muy extraño, incluso evitaba mirarnos a la cara o hablar, aunque comía como siempre* Dice Rinslet también preocupada.

–Sí, esta situación no es normal, oye princesa Fianna, ¿no sabes tú que le pasa? * Pregunta Claire a Fianna, pero esta solo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y está tocándose con sus dos manos su pecho derecho con un rostro de estar complacida y enamoradiza, lo cual genera una gota de sudor en sus compañeras.

–Se me hace que ella tiene algo que ver * Dice Claire con un rostro cómico de sospecha asintiendo sus compañeras con el mismo rostro cómico, y luego de eso Ellis decide acercarse a Goku.

–Oye Goku ¿Estás bien? * Pregunta Ellis acercándose por atrás a Goku inclinándose al ser bastante más alta que el para acercarse al hombro del pequeño, pero cuando lo hace Goku voltea de Goku sintiéndose raro de vuelta al ver el hermoso rostro de la Capitana Sylphid tan cerca, pero lo que más lo puso nervioso es sentir el gran pecho derecho de esta pegado a su espalda y esto provocó que de los nervios pisara una piedra sin darse cuenta tropezándose y cayendo de forma cómica de cara al suelo, preocupando a Ellis.

– ¡Goku debes tener cuidado! Déjame ayudarte * Dice Ellis preocupada levantando a Goku enganchando su brazo derecho al brazo izquierdo de Goku, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, pero de nuevo el gran pecho de Ellis se pegaba a Goku aunque ahora a su brazo izquierdo poniéndolo nervioso de vuelta causándole escalofríos, y Ellis notaba esto, al igual que las demás.

–Estás muy raro Goku, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? * Dice Claire acercándose a su costado derecho, y Goku al voltear a verla, nuevamente se ponía nervioso pareciendo un gatito asustado, en eso Rinslet se acercó en frente suyo.

– ¿Qué tienes Goku, esto me empieza a preocupar? * Dice Rinslet acercándose a Goku(Obviamente ahora ya está vestida normal sin su delantal) preocupada e inclinándose y pegando su frente a la de Goku poniendo más nervioso a este al tener tan cerca su bello rostro, además de poder ver de cerca sus pechos y piernas.

–Tu temperatura está algo alta, aunque no como aquella vez en los Territorios Laurentfrost, no sé si esto es exactamente fiebre o que será * Dice Rinslet algo preocupada, y Goku se sentía más nervioso por tener a las tres hermosuras tan cerca, en eso venía a su mente los recuerdos del sueño donde estaban estas mismas desnudas y excitadas, por lo que solo se ponía aún más nervioso temblando apartándose de golpe de ellas retrocediendo, pero sintió que su cabeza chocó con algo blando que tenía detrás y al voltearse vio que era Fianna inclinándose levemente y contra lo que chocó, de vuelta eran sus pechos, con esta simplemente sonriendo.

– ¡Ups! Cuidado cariño * Dice Fianna sonriendo de forma pícara y Goku solo atenuaba su nerviosismo, más aun cuando las otras se acercaron por lo que no tenía donde desviar su mirada.

– ¡Goku, es enserio ¿Por qué actúas así?! * Pregunta Claire ahora más preocupada con sus hermosos ojos rubíes mirando preocupados a Goku, al igual que las otras dos, Goku primero bajó su cabeza con timidez.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Soundtrack 18-El Mundo de Black {** **watch?v=pxwnRsL6Xlw** **}**

– ¡Por favor Goku, dinos algo! * Dice Ellis preocupada, y luego de unos segundos Goku levantó la mirada ahora observando a Claire, mirándola de arriba abajo, lo cual ella notó sorprendiéndose y se sonrojó, lo mismo pasó con Ellis y Rinslet quienes se sintieron igual que Claire, pero luego Goku volteó levemente a mirar a Fianna quienes pie disfrutaba abiertamente que Goku la mirara así, aunque falsamente mostraba una muy mala actuación de vergüenza, pero si tenía un sonrojo.

– ¿Oye Goku, porque nos miras así? * Pregunta Rinslet sonrojada y Goku solo tenía la cabeza gacha demostrando timidez.

–U-Ustedes son… * Decía Goku en voz algo afónica y baja.

– ¡¿Nosotras somos qué?! * Pregunta Claire intrigada y sonrojada.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Soundtrack 17-El Mundo de Black {** **watch?v=uO1GDNILxKw** **}**

–U-Ustedes son e-eso que lla-llaman chicas li-lindas * Dice Goku tartamudeando con timidez sin mirarlas a la cara sorprendiendo esto a las 4, incluso a Fianna quienes demostraron mayor sonrojo, ya que esto se sentía distinto, si bien Goku solía decirles esto cuando ella les preguntaba como lucían, en realidad no despertaban nada en él, y solo lo hacía por los conocimientos que le enseñó su maestro Roshi de distinguir las mujeres lindas de las no lindas, y por las enseñanzas de su abuelo de tratar bien a las chicas, pero esta era la primera vez que estas chicas lo escucharon decirles esto por iniciativa propia.

– ¡Go-Go-Goku! ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?! * Dice Claire avergonzada y con sonrojo, pero el mismo no le respondió, manteniéndose en silencio con su cabeza gacha, todas las demás además de estar sonrojadas, a diferencia de otras veces, lo que notaban es que él no lo decía sonriendo y menos a modo de juego, sino completamente en serio, Claire sintiéndose algo mal por preguntarle de ese modo como insinuando que él bromeaba, se disponía a hablarle de vuelta.

–Lo siento Goku, pero ¿Lo que dices es enserio, piensas que somos lindas? * Preguntó Claire con un rostro de sonrojo, acercándose a él y este tímidamente con la cabeza gacha solo asintió, esto puso muy felices a las demás, además de que la timidez que demostraba ahora Goku les parecía una ternura que las sonrojaba, pero había alguien que no estaba muy feliz por esto, y esa persona era el propio Goku, quien mirándose su rostro donde tenía la cabeza gacha, podía verse sus ojos abiertos cómicamente con nerviosismo, además de sudor en su frente(De forma parecida a Saitama cuando no podía atrapar el mosquito XD)

–"¡¿Pero qué rayos me pasa, que me impulsó a decirles eso, porque estoy así?! ¡Tengo que hacer algo para volver a ser yo!" * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente en su mente, por su parte sus 4 compañeras aprovechando que estaba con la cabeza baja se acercaron entre sí para hablarse y ponerse de acuerdo.

– ¿Goku, podrías levantar tu cabeza y mirarnos para oír lo que tenemos que decir? * Preguntaba Claire algo sonrojada y avergonzada, y Goku asintiendo levanta lentamente su cabeza para mirarlas a las 4.

– ¡Nosotras pensamos también que eres lindo! * Dicen las 4 sonrojadas y sonriendo alegres con los ojos cerrados, y esto puso más nervioso a Goku haciéndolo retroceder, como si hubiera perdido contra las 4 en esta si se le puede llamar así, batalla de halagos o cumplidos, ya que él lo sintió como un interruptor para aumentar esa incomoda sensación eléctrica que invade su cuerpo y que le explicó María, aunque él no le entendió.

–"¡Yih, Esto no es bueno, en verdad no es bueno, esa María me hizo esto, pero no tengo opción, debo curarme solo de alguna forma, ellas no podrán ayudarme, debo hacerlo yo, si no puedo con algo como esto, estoy seguro que no soy ni digno de participar en el próximo Torneo de Artes Marciales, mi maestro Roshi se sentirá avergonzado de mí!" * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Soundtrack 17-El Mundo de Black {** **watch?v=uO1GDNILxKw** **}**

Mientras Claire y las otras tres estaban gustosas por las palabras que le dijo Goku mirándolo las 4 sonrientes y sonrojadas.

–"Quizás sea el momento de confesarle mis sentimientos" * Dicen al mismo tiempo en su mente Claire y Ellis quienes de este grupo son las que aún no se le confesaron a Goku directamente.

–"¡Tengo una idea, es el único método que se me ocurre para detener esto! " * Dice Goku con determinación en su mente mirando a las chicas de vuelta.

– ¡Goku yo…! * Iban a decir las 2 al mismo tiempo, pero Goku recuperando un poco más su voz les habla para interrumpir.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Bal Soundtrack 30-El Mundo de Black{** **watch?v=Qu1pG-wcLyM** **}**

– ¡Oigan, se me antojó comer algunas frutas, en los bosques siempre suelen haber, yo mismo lo sé porque así era en la montaña Paoz, iré a comer algunas y ya vuelvo! ¡Jijiji!

*Dice Goku sonriendo nervioso con los ojos cerrados, pero hablando más normalmente al tratarse de comida desencajando a las chicas.

– ¿Eh? * Dicen confundidas las 4.

– ¡Bueno me voy, espérenme, no me tardo! * Dice Goku sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y yéndose corriendo a una velocidad normal a buscar supuestamente las frutas, y dejando a las 4 compañeras suyas con una cómica gota de sudor en la nuca.

– ¡Ufufufu! Parece que cuando se trata de comida, es el mismo de siempre, eso lo pude comprobar placenteramente * Dice Fianna sonriendo alegre recordando feliz de que Goku confundió sus grandes pechos con comida.(Ay Goku, no debiste encender el interruptor de la más pervertida de tu harem, aún si lo hiciste inconsciente, al darle pie a ella para eso y abrirle las puertas, no va detenerse, seas el tonto de siempre, seas tímido como ahora sucede o ser el juguetón que eres estando dormido, no va a dejarte en paz, por algo dijo que el saiyayin debe de hacerse responsable XD).

Después de eso, Claire y Ellis dieron un suspiro de decepción.

–Bueno, ahora que Goku se fue, podremos hablar, de la rara actitud que está teniendo, o sea, ¿Goku tímido, avergonzado y con pudor? * Dice Rinslet intrigada.

–Sí, es extraño, pero cuando lo sujeté, pude sentir como latía su corazón, al parecer estaba excitado * Dice Ellis sonrojada.

– ¡¿Go Go Goku que?! * Preguntó estupefacta Claire con sonrojo.

– ¡Ufufufu! Dijo 'excitado', lo cual es verdad * Dijo Fianna sonriendo de forma pervertida con sonrojo.

– ¡No puede ser, él es muy infantil, inocente e inmaduro, aunque tenga alrededor de nuestra edad, su mente es la de un niño! * Dice Claire incrédula.

–Pero su cuerpo no, su cuerpo ya está en esa edad ¿No? Tal vez su cuerpo siente cosas que su cabeza no entiende, puede que sea eso lo que realmente está afectando a Goku * Dice Fianna sonriendo pícara.

– ¿Acaso su alteza se refiere a que su cuerpo, bueno, empieza a sentir atracción hacia nosotras? * Pregunta con sonrojo y apenada Ellis.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Bal Soundtrack 30-El Mundo de Black{** **watch?v=Qu1pG-wcLyM** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance OST 2 02 Kamito no Ecchi!{** **watch?v=Dk6OAHlvNg8 &list=PLJbbRWv0WHn-HNiqt-yvM8CdcJVB1MHPg&index=2** **}**

–Exactamente, eso es lo que le pasa a ese pequeño shota adorable * Dice una voz femenina aguda desde la cima de un árbol y las chicas al verla vieron que era la súcubo que sin que ellos sepan, fue determinante para causar esto.

– ¡¿Quién eres?! * Pregunta Ellis con voz de autoridad y desconfianza.

– ¡Jujuju! Soy un espíritu demoníaco súcubo y me llamo María y fui yo quien ayudó principalmente a que Goku tenga esta faceta que ven de él *Dice María con una sonrisa maliciosa, y esto hizo que las 4 se pusieran serias.

– ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Goku?! * Pregunta con enfado Claire rodeándose de llamas, poniéndose como una fiera sobreprotectora de Goku, al igual que Ellis se rodea de magia de viento, Fianna de un aura azul de barreras y Rinslet de un aura congelante, todas con sus respectivos elemental waffen.

– ¡Tranquilas, no tengo intención de pelear, sino de explicarles lo que le pasó a Goku, ya que se lo traté de explicar a él, pero es tan ingenuo que no entendió nada, así que se los explicaré a ustedes! * Dice sonriendo alegre María, y las demás aunque desconfiadas asintieron a escucharla.

–Antes que nada, dejémonos de rodeos, sé que ustedes 4 y otras chicas están interesadas en Son Goku * Dice María sonriendo relajada sonrojándose las 4 y sorprendiéndose de que una extraña como ella lo supiera.

– ¡Eso es…! * Iba a refutar Claire con sonrojo, pero María la interrumpió.

–No pueden engañar a una súcubo, así como entendemos cómo aprovecharnos de la lujuria de los hombres, también podemos ver el corazón de las personas y saber si sienten lujuria, deseo o incluso amor, con mis ojos de súcubo puedo verlo claramente * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente María mientras le brillas sus ojos, y esto dejó más sorprendidas a las chicas.

–A lo que voy es que tanto en los recuerdos que tiene Goku en su mente, como lo que su propio cuerpo recuerda sin que él lo sepa, he notado ciertos avances de parte de ustedes y las demás que han tenido sobre él, ya saben, avances románticos, e incluso intento de avances sexuales * Dice con una sonrisa pervertida y alegre María lo cual sonrojó y apenó a las 4 además de sorprenderlas

–Sí, puedo ver los recuerdos de las personas, e incluso los de sus cuerpos sin experimentaron cosas lujuriosas en compañía de alguien más sin que estuvieran despiertos, como es el caso de algunas aquí que tuvieron que ver con eso * Dice con una sonrisa pícara Fianna mirando específicamente a Rinslet y Fianna, y estas se pusieron nerviosas ante esto recordando Rinslet su situación desnuda con Goku dormido después de su batalla contra Zirnitra, mientras Fianna recordaba lo de hace apenas pocas horas, y Claire así como Ellis se sintieron extrañadas ante esto.

–Aunque también hay situaciones lujuriosas donde él estaba despierto, pero no comprendía la situación, más las que estaban con él sí lo comprendían * Dice María ahora mirando con una sonrisa pícara a además de Rinslet, a Claire, y esta última al igual que su amiga, se puso nerviosa al recordar cuando después de reconciliarse con Goku de la pelea que tuvieron, ella lo llevó a bañarse juntos desnudos en el lago donde se conocieron, incluso en medio de la éxtasis, casi dejándose llevar para llegar a algo más, y pues también tanto Claire como Rinslet se bañaron con Goku en la casa de Rinslet, donde incluso hicieron algunas cosas pervertidas a Goku, con Rinset confesando sus sentimientos además de besar intensamente a Goku en aquel tiempo, y pues de hecho fue allí donde ellas le dieron su primer beso en los labios al mismo tiempo, ahora Ellis miraba extrañada y con sospechas a las tres.

–Y hay situaciones donde solo se imaginan haciendo cosas pervertidas con él aunque aún no pasó ¿o no? * Pregunta María con una sonrisa pícara mirando directamente a Ellis quien es ahora quien se sorprende y se sonrojó de vergüenza.

–A lo que voy es que en cierta forma todas ustedes en cierta forma lograron como dijo ella, que en el cuerpo de Goku fuera despertando esas sensaciones que no tenía, pero que su cerebro no comprende en lo más mínimo, sumado al corazón puro que posee * Dice María sonriendo.

– ¿Y tú como comprendiste todo eso? * Pregunta ahora Claire seria.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance OST 2 02 Kamito no Ecchi!{** **watch?v=Dk6OAHlvNg8 &list=PLJbbRWv0WHn-HNiqt-yvM8CdcJVB1MHPg&index=2** **}**

–Pues verán, soy un espíritu demoníaco súcubo, y nos alimentamos de la energía vital de las víctimas que deben de ser masculinas, pero como en este lugar no suelen haber seres masculinos prácticamente nunca, la situación era difícil, hasta que me enteré que él, un chico estaba aquí * Dice María y luego fue explicándoles todo lo que le explicó a Goku, pero a diferencia del enano guerrero, ellas sí entendieron por completo, incluso María les contó todo lo que Goku soñó y estas 4 se sorprendieron al escuchar todo esto quedando más avergonzadas y molestas con Maria.

– ¡Ma-Maldita, me hiciste hacer algo sucio en un sueño ajeno, y además manipulaste a tu sueños de esa manera, te mereces ser incinerada! * Dice Claire enfadada, avergonzada y sonrojada cómicamente preparando su látigo de fuego.

– ¡Tiene razón, eso fue! ¡Indecente! * Dice Ellis molesta en voz alta.

–Entendimos tu punto, pero tú al hacerle eso lo afectaste * Dice seria y molesta Rinslet

–Se equivocan, yo solo le di un empujón * Dice ahora seria María sorprendiendo a las 4.

– ¿Empujón? * Preguntó curiosa Fianna.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance OST 2 06 Sylphid{** **watch?v=Q-amPx4pRDs &list=PLJbbRWv0WHn-HNiqt-yvM8CdcJVB1MHPg&index=6** **}**

–Exacto, como tú habías dicho, sus acciones y sentimientos de alguna forma fueron llegando a él, y eso fue poco a poco afectando su cuerpo y causando un desequilibrio con su cabeza, lo mío con ese sueño solo aceleró el proceso * Dijo María seriamente sorprendiendo a las 4.

– ¿Nos estás diciendo que incluso si tú no intervenías, esto le podía pasar a Goku? * Pregunta seriamente Claire.

–Así es, de hecho es por eso que pienso que esta imagen de este Goku es muy temporal, ya que por mi intervención, no ocurrió cuando debía * Dice Maria sonriendo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? * Preguntó Ellis con seriedad.

–Él, aunque en su corazón quizás en cierta forma está cediendo al avance y los sentimientos de ustedes, también tiene un gran orgullo, y de hecho ese orgullo sí que está bien equilibrado perfectamente con su cabeza, me refiero al orgullo guerrero de no querer ser dominado por nada que le impida ser lo que le gusta ser, ni siquiera por la lujuria * Dice seriamente María intrigando a las demás.

– ¿Quieres decir que en poco tiempo, Goku volverá a la normalidad? * Pregunta Rinslet curiosa.

–Sí y no * Dice sonriendo pícara María.

– ¡Explícate! * Dice Claire preocupada.

–Me refiero a que quizás el Goku inocente y tonto que conocen lo vean como la verdadera personalidad, pero solo es la más dominante, el Goku tímido y sumiso que acaban de ver, posiblemente puedan obtenerlo de vez en cuando en el futuro cuando, ya saben * Dice dando una sonrisa pervertida María.

– ¿Saber qué? * Pregunta Ellis curiosa.

–Se refiere a cuando estemos con Goku en eso, como en el sueño la súcubo la hizo tener * Dice sonrojada, pero sonriendo Fianna, avergonzando a las demás.

– ¡Tú sí que entiendes, exacto, cuando tengan a Son Goku excitado en el momento de acción, él no será el típico macho dominante, no, él será el inocente tímido y sumiso que ven ahora y con el que podrán jugar a su manera, siendo ustedes las dominantes y quienes lo guíen! ¡¿No les parece grandioso poder dominar a un joven fuerte en la cama rompiendo el cliché de que el hombre fuerte sea el dominante?! * Pregunta con una sonrisa pervertida María y esto dejó pensando a las 4 sonrojadas que esta vez no respondieron.

–Por lo que veo, sí, pues les doy un consejo, sigan exactamente igual, presiónenlo poco a poco, que cuando la sensación excitación de su cuerpo entre en equilibrio con su mente, lo podrán hacer suyo, en cierta forma 2 estuvieron cerca mientras estaba dormido * Dice María mirando de vuelta con una sonrisa pervertida a Rinslet y Fianna quienes desviaron la mirada sonrojadas.

–Bueno, tenía el deseo de explicarle esto al Harem de Son Goku, ya que el mismo no lo entendería jamás, digamos, porque me gusta que en lo posible los sueños eróticos interesantes si se hagan algún día realidad, y creo que bien ese sueño puede ser algo parecido a una visión del futuro. ¡Háganlo realidad y nos vemos! * Dice María sonriendo despidiéndose de las chicas tele transportándose del lugar desapareciendo y dejando pensativas a las 4 compañeras del Equipo Scarlet.

– ¡Desgraciada, se atrevió a meterse en nuestra privacidad! * Grita molesta cómicamente Claire.

– ¡Indecente, ella en verdad lo es! * Grita Ellis molesta cómicamente.

– ¡Sí, hizo todo eso y se fue así sin más! * Dice Rinslet molesta cómicamente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance OST 2 06 Sylphid{** **watch?v=Q-amPx4pRDs &list=PLJbbRWv0WHn-HNiqt-yvM8CdcJVB1MHPg&index=6** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Bleach – compassion {** **watch?v=S9BPWhxQbso &list=PLC45D9DF9275E6B95&index=5** **}**

–Pero no mintió en ningún momento * Dijo Fianna seria sorprendiendo a las otras tres.

– ¿Princesa Fianna? * Pregunta Claire molesta.

–Dejémonos de falsas actuaciones, las 4 estamos muy enamoradas de Goku, incluso a tal punto de ser egoístas * Dice Fianna sonriendo y sorprendió a Claire, Rinslet y Ellis quienes se sonrojaron y avergonzaron.

–No sé ustedes, pero yo en cuanto se refiere a Goku, seré egoísta, muy egoísta, ya esperé demasiado, y no lo haré más * Dice Fianna con una sonrisa llena de determinación sorprendiendo a las otras tres.

–Me preguntaron donde fui con Goku hace unas horas, pues fui con él y lo llevé a bañarnos en un manantial espiritual que encontré cerca de aquí, fue muy divertirlo hacerlo con este Goku tímido y avergonzado * Dice Fianna sonriendo sonrojada de forma pervertida.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dijeron las otras tres molestas.

–Sí, y luego se excitó, pero como dijo la súcubo, no tiene un buen equilibrio su excitación con su cerebro por lo que se debilitó a tal punto de dormirse, sin embargo al dormirse empezó a ponerse un poquito hambriento mordisqueando y chupando mis pechos al estar cerca suyo, eso se sintió demasiado bien * Dice Fianna sonrojada y feliz.

– ¡Princesa Pervertida! * Dicen acusantes cómicamente las tres.

– ¿Se molestan por eso? Y eso que no les dije como nos íbamos a divertir si no nos interrumpían * Dice sonriendo de forma pervertida Fianna molestando más con celos a las tres, pero luego Fianna sonrió de nuevo con determinación.

–A lo que voy es que ya no voy a quedarme atrás, lo amo y no lo dejaré escapar, y si eso me hace egoísta que así sea, y la razón es simple, Goku no sabe nada del amor, ni de cosas lujuriosas, y necesita que lo guíen algún día cuando esté listo, yo estoy dispuesta a guiarlo, y si ustedes van a seguir siendo niñitas inmaduras que no saben hacer nada, pueden quedarse así y dejarme a Goku para mí, o al menos para las que sí estamos dispuestas a luchar por él sin importar que nos llamen egoístas * Dice Fianna sonriendo determinante, y estas palabras no gustaron a las otras tres.

– ¡No su alteza! * Dice Ellis algo molesta.

– ¡¿Ellis?! * Dicen sorprendidas Fianna y las demás.

–Es cierto, me encargo de mantener la moral en la escuela y en donde esté, y todo esto es indecente, pero en lo que respecta a Goku, también seré egoísta, la verdad es que de todas aquí me siento inferior ya que a diferencia de ustedes, no hice ningún avance con él, porque ni siquiera lo intenté, pero ya no más, yo también lo amo y no permitiré que me dejen tan atrás, haré que Goku se dé cuenta que detrás de esta caballero que soy, también soy una mujer * Dice Ellis con un rostro serio con determinación sorprendiendo a sus compañeras.

–Es cierto, cuando conocí a Goku, solo lo vi como algo interesante, y quería jugar con él solo para molestar a Claire, pero ahora es muy distinto, demasiado, Goku ha salvado a mi hermana, no ha dudado en sacrificarse por mí dispuesto a dar su vida para salvarme, más todo lo que es él, sin importar si sea el Goku alegre y enérgico, o el Goku tímido, ambos son adorables, inocentes y yo los amo, y no dudaré en ser egoísta por él * Dice Rinslet con determinación.

–Yo no tengo mucho que decir, desde que lo conocí tuvimos una historia donde pasamos muchas cosas, él me cambió, de hecho, nos cambió en cierta forma a todas, coincido con lo que dijo Rinslet, Goku enérgico o tímido, todo eso es Goku, y es el que yo por mi orgullo no me dignaba a admitirme esos sentimientos, que son más que amistad, los sentimientos de amor por él, yo lo amo mucho, y si bien en el pasado fui egoísta por las razones equivocadas, ahora lo seré por él * Dice Claire con determinación, por primera vez las 4 se abrieron entre sí admitiendo sus sentimientos por Goku a sus compañeras, a lo que Fianna solo dio un suspiro.

–Bien, entonces seremos 4 egoístas que guiaremos al inocente Goku, aunque ni Est ni otras más no querrán quedarse atrás * Dice Fianna sonriendo y luego las otras tres también sonríen igual.

– ¡Seremos egoístas por Goku! * Dijeron las 4 sonriendo sonrojadas al mismo tiempo decidiéndose a luchar por Goku, y guiarlo en el momento adecuado.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Bleach – compassion {** **watch?v=S9BPWhxQbso &list=PLC45D9DF9275E6B95&index=5** **}**

* * *

 **/Mientras tanto con Goku/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack konosuba OST 19 – Tendon{** **watch?v=rhH8ri2uel0** **}**

Goku finalmente dejó de correr y se detuvo respirando agitadamente, estaba debilitándose de vuelta, esto se debe a que las palabras que le dijeron las 4 al mismo tiempo le afectaron bastante.

– **¡Nosotras pensamos también que eres lindo y adorable! ¡Eres lindo y adorable! ¡Lindo y adorable!** *Decían con ecos en los recuerdos de Goku las voces de sus cuatro compañeras de equipo.

– ¡Esto me afecta de vuelta, en especial aquí! * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente mientras señala con el dedo índice derecho su entrepierna.

– ¡Esto es humillante, así jamás podré siquiera hacerle frente a Rubia, si ella usa este problema en mi contra, me ganará sin siquiera pelear! * Grita molesto cómicamente Goku para luego imaginarse a Rubia simplemente empujándolo en el suelo sin que este pudiera hacer nada de la excitación que tenía y lo inmovilizaba, y luego está poniendo una mirada seductora se quitaba la parte de arriba de su uniforme militar de Teocracia Alphas mostrando su brazier negro donde se podía distinguir su sensual escote, quien por cierto, quizás no tiene los pechos grandes como Leonora, Fianna y Ellis, pero eran bien formados y del mismo tamaño que los de Rinslet, o incluso un poco más grandes, la misma ponía un rostro seductor completamente inesperado para Goku, ya que ella en su mayor parte se mantiene fría, además de ser la peor enemiga actualmente de Goku.

–"Goku, no hay porque pelear, arreglemos esto de otra forma, puedo satisfacerte mejor que mi hermanita" * Dice con voz seductora y pícara Rubia abalanzándose encima de Goku mordiéndole juguetonamente la oreja como el día en que se conocieron lo cuál de por sí fue extraño aquella vez, y más aún ahora en esta visión fantasiosa del joven guerrero, que luego de imaginarse esto se sacudió la cabeza.

– ¡No, no, no entiendo nada de esto, ni porque vienen imágenes así en mi cabeza, pero no dejaré que pase eso justo ahora en este Torneo, prometí que pelearía contra ella, pero para tener oportunidad de ganarle, debo tener toda mi fuerza y ser el de siempre, o de lo contrario perderé sin siquiera pelear y eso no es lo que quiero! * Dice Goku con molestia cómica.

 **Fin de Soundtrack konosuba OST 19 – Tendon{** **watch?v=rhH8ri2uel0** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z Soundtrack - Great Saiyaman{** **watch?v=RfEEmZae0zo** **}**

– ¡Ya no, es hora de terminar con esto, aunque se parece a lo que me pasa cuando me apretaban la cola, creo que se me ocurrió como solucionar esto! * Dice Goku con determinación cómica para luego hacer la pose del estilo Janken cerrando su puño derecho pegándola a la palma de su mano izquierda.

– ¡PIEDRA! ¡Ayayayayayayay! * Grita Goku primero el nombre del golpe para luego gritar cómicamente de dolor, ya que se golpeó con dicho puño derecho directamente en la entrepierna causándole un dolor cómico que lo hace dar saltos cómicos por ello, y luego adolorido se pone de pie para luego ponerse de vuelta en la pose Janken.

– ¡PAPEL! ¡Ayayayayayayay! * Grita Goku de nuevo primero el nombre del golpe para luego gritar cómicamente de dolor, esta vez golpeando con su palma derecha su entrepierna, otra vez causándole dolor cómico haciendo lo mismo que en la ocasión anterior para luego colocarse adolorido de vuelta en su pose Janken.

– ¡TIJERA! ¡Ayayayayayayay! * Grita Goku una vez más el nombre del golpe para luego gritar cómicamente de dolor, ahora golpeando con sus dedos índice y del medio de su mano derecha en forma de dijera, nuevamente a su entrepierna causándose más dolor cómico, pero ahora retorciéndose en el suelo de forma graciosa, sin embargo, al parecer está teniendo efecto, ya que a medida que Goku se fue golpeando allí, sus golpes eran más fuertes, y luego Goku se puso de pie más fortalecido.

– ¡Está funcionando, pero no es suficiente solo golpear allí, debo golpear a más partes de mi cuerpo! ¡Dadadadadadadada! * Grita Goku dándose a sí mismo varios puñetazos rápidos en el abdomen, pecho y rostro, los cuales cada vez eran más rápidos, la excitación de Goku estaba desapareciendo rápidamente y su poder regresaba, Goku estaba volviendo tal como sugirió María, su enorme orgullo como peleador lo ha ayudado a superar este problema temporal por lo que después de unos segundos de darse golpes, finalmente se detuvo sintiéndose fortalecido de vuelta, era el de antes.

– ¡SI LO LOGRE! * Grita Goku felliz saltando varias veces de alegría, lanzando varios golpes en el aire a su súper velocidad, se sentía siendo él de vuelta.

–Por fin estoy listo, estoy listo para pelear de vuelta en el Blade Dance * Dice Goku levantando su puño derecho con determinación.

Goku finalmente ha regresado a su viejo yo en el momento adecuado, ya que lo que él no sabe es que el día de hoy tendrá al reto de su vida, ya que enfrentará a su rival más fuerte (Se muestra de espaldas detrás suyo la imagen de Rubia de espaldas)

* * *

 **/Tiempo después/**

Las Chicas del Equipo Scarlet esperaban a Goku algo preocupadas.

–Goku ya se tardó bastante * Dice Rinslet preocupada.

–Sí, me pregunto si seguirá siendo un Goku tímido, o será el de antes * Se pregunta preocupada Ellis.

–No es problema eso, ya te dije que seremos egoístas y lo guiaremos, así que sea como sea es nuestro Goku * Dice alegre Fianna y esto hizo sonreír a las demás, de repente vieron que una ventisca se acercaba, y al detenerse se sorprendieron que era Goku con su súper velocidad, el mismo estaba devorando unas peras que encontró.

–Goku, hasta que al fin vuelves, te tardaste algo * Dice Claire hablando calmadamente para no asustar a Goku pensando que aún era el tímido con las chicas hermosas, y luego de terminar de comer las peras el mismo se acercó a Claire sonriendo y para vergüenza de esta y las demás, le palmeó la zona de la entrepierna como antes solía hacerlo para comprobar que sexo eran.

– ¡¿Qué haces Goku pervertido?! * Grita Claire molesta cómicamente dándole un coscorrón con el puño derecho a Goku, pero este a diferencia de otras veces no se quejaba, sino que reía feliz sorprendiendo a las 4.

– ¡Jijijiji! ¡No te preocupes, solo quería asegurarme de que he vuelto completamente a como era antes, y ahora estoy seguro! * Dice Feliz Goku con su sonrisa animada y enérgica de antes siendo de vuelta el Goku fuerte de antes.

– ¿Es enserio Goku? * Preguntaba Fianna con un rostro triste

– ¡Sí, no sé lo que me pasó, no comprendí nada de eso, ni sé si me volverá a suceder, pero sea lo que sea, no quiero que me impida ser yo, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, quiero tener toda mi fuerza para poder luchar contra los más fuertes, y en este Blade Dance no es el momento para dejar de ser como soy normalmente! * Dice Goku sonriendo con determinación y esto causó un doble sentimiento en las 4, si bien les gustaba tener a un tierno Goku tímido que si respondía más a sus encantos, también adoran a este Goku enérgico y alegre de siempre, por lo que sonríen al verlo feliz.

– ¡Muy bien, es hora de buscar nuevos oponentes, a la carga! * Grita Goku alegre preparándose para correr.

– ¡Espera, aún no te castigo adecuadamente por tu payasada pervertida! * Grita Claire molesta cómicamente lanzando su flametounge enredándolo por el abdomen y espalda de Goku, pero este dejándose llevar por su entusiasmo fue corriendo a toda velocidad llevando a Claire consigo.

– ¡Kyaaaaah! ¡Detente tonto! * Grita Claire quejándose cómicamente mientras es arrastrada en el aire y llevada a gran velocidad por Goku sin que este se dé cuenta dejando bastante atrás a las otras tres del equipo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z Soundtrack - Great Saiyaman{** **watch?v=RfEEmZae0zo** **}**

–Bueno, extrañaré por ahora al Goku tímido, pero alguna vez lo haremos volver, mientras disfrutemos de este Goku * Dice Feliz Fianna.

–Goku es Goku, y lo querremos como tal * Dice sonriendo Rinslet.

–Así es, estamos felices por él ¡Pero sigámoslos, nos van a dejar muy atrás! * Dice Ellis primero sonriendo y luego esto último preocupada cómicamente por lo que las tres asintieron y empezaron a correr, sin embargo algo inesperado ocurrió, y es que de repente su camino empezó a derrumbarse por completo para shock de las tres.

– ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡KYAAAAAAH! * Grito Rinslet al igual que Ellis y Fianna, ya que las tres cayeron en lo que parecía una gran trampa, donde las tres cayeron al vacío, claramente fue una trampa fraguada por alguien contra ellas.

– ¡Ñeeeeejejejejeje Ñeeeeejejejeje! ¡Cayeron fácilmente en nuestra trampa tontas, esa Claire Rouge se salvó por ahora, pero no importa, tal vez esos inútiles de la Banda de Inzagi fracasaron a pesar de que los ayudé a regresar, pero aquí será distinto, ustedes van a caer estudiantes de Greyworth, diviértanse ahí abajo! ¡Ñeeeeejejejejeje! * Dice riendo malignamente ni más ni menos que el espíritu Bruja del Desastre, Walburga, quien después de decir eso, se retira del lugar dejando a una suerte desconocida a las tres del Equipo Scarlet ¿Qué les pasará en ese abismo?

* * *

 **/Con Goku y Claire/**

Goku estaba corriendo a gran velocidad hasta que de detuvo y esto provocó que Claire volara hacia el suelo.

– ¡Kiaaaaah! * Grita con rostro cómico Claire cayéndose de cara al suelo y desenredándose su látigo de Goku.

– ¿Mm, viniste tú también Claire? Que rápida eres * Dice Goku sonriendo, pero Claire se pone de pie y le estira con su mano izquierda fuertemente la oreja derecha de Goku.

– ¡Ayayayay! ¡¿Qué haces Claire?! * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente.

– ¡Eres un cabeza hueca! * Grita quejándose cómicamente Claire para luego soltarlo.

–Bueno, de cualquier forma nos alejamos demasiado de las demás * Dice Claire seriamente.

–No te preocupes, seguramente nos alcanzarán, además ellas al igual que tú, entrenaron y mejoraron por lo que de seguro se las arreglaran si encuentran a algún oponente * Dice Goku sonriendo positivo.

–Eso espero * Dice Claire resignándose con un suspiro.

–Bueno, de cualquier manera aquí ya hay oponente * Dijo Goku sonriendo desafiante sorprendiendo a Claire, y hacia el frente en el bosque se escuchaban varios pasos, y finalmente se pueden ver de quienes se tratan al llegar a una distancia visible para Goku y Claire.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Gohan's Concentration [Arc-V]{** **watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg** **}**

–Es el equipo de Los 4 Dioses * Dice seriamente Claire, ya que efectivamente son Linfa, Shao Fu, Rion y Rao Rin.

–Entiendo, las habíamos visto cuando íbamos a venir y tú mencionaste ese nombre * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Así es, son uno equipo fuerte, aunque al parecer no están todas sus miembros * Dice con seriedad Claire.

–Es una pena que no estén todas, pero aun así será interesante para mí * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante confundiendo a Claire.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? * Pregunta confundida Claire.

–Que esta vez pelearé yo solo, deja que yo me encargue en esta ocasión * Dice Goku sonriendo emocionado por pelear chocando ambos puños, sorprendiendo y molestando a Claire.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, tú mismo dijiste que querías que lucháramos nuestras batallas para fortalecernos! * Dice molesta Claire.

–Así es, y lo hicieron muy bien ayer, pero por esta vez quiero pelear yo, estoy lleno de energía y tengo muchos deseos de luchar yo solo, además debes aprovechar cada tiempo que tengas para guardar tus fuerzas, después de todo puede aparecer algún que otro equipo por ahí, y si te desgastas ahora cuando puedes evitarlo, sería malo para ti, o al menos eso creo * Dice Goku de forma seria, sorprendiendo a Claire de que Goku le dijera esto, aunque luego comprendiendo que quizás Goku sea un tonto en cualquier otra asunto, pero en las peleas si puede desarrollar un sentido común debido a las enseñanzas de sus maestros Roshi y Karin, por lo que Claire no tuvo más opción que dar un suspiro de resignación.

–Está bien, te las dejaré * Dice Claire relajándose.

– ¡Muy bien! * Dice Goku sonriendo de emoción por pelear y luego de que Claire se aparte, el Equipo de los 4 Dioses fue acercándose a él ya finalmente las 4 llegar cerca de Goku.

– ¡Al fin te encontramos Son Goku! * Dice en voz alta con determinación Linfa hinchando su pecho.

Claire vio como tres de ellas vestían de una forma algo reveladora especialmente mostrando bastante de sus muslos, por lo que tuvo leve preocupación de que Goku al verlas así volviera a tener ese problema de debilidad por excitación, pero se tranquilizó al ver que la mirada de Goku no demostraba duda alguna, manteniendo su sonrisa desafiante.

–Me presento, soy Rao Rin del Dragón Azure * Dice seriamente Rao Rin.

–Soy Rion del Ave Vermilion * Dice seriamente Rion.

–Y yo soy Shao Fu del Tigre Blanco, por favor trátame bien * Dice sonriendo salvajemente Shao Fu.

– ¿Quieres que te trate bien? ¿Eso quiere decir que eres tan débil que no puedo golpearte fuerte? Sí que me la pones difícil * Dice Goku relajado y confundido dejando en shock a las demás de los 4 Dioses al insinuar que la más fuerte de ellas, Shao Fu era débil, aunque la misma aguantó para no estallar en ira por eso, pero molestó a la capitana de ese equipo.

– ¡Son Goku, Líder del Equipo Scarlet, soy la tercera princesa del Imperio Quina, Linfa Sin Quina! * Dice en voz alta la princesa loli hinchando su pecho plano con orgullo, las 4 en cierta forma se veían bastante hermosas, pero no lograban nada en este Goku que es el de siempre, sin embargo Claire notó algo extraño en Goku, y no, no era que estaba cayendo de vuelta en la maldición de la lujuria, sino que tenía una mirada seria hacia cierta dirección lejana a la nada, como si el mismo sintiera algo, al parecer Goku siente que algo se acerca.

–"¿Goku?" * Se pregunta Claire algo preocupada, ya que las pocas veces que él se ponía serio, es que algo realmente peligroso o difícil podría ocurrir.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Gohan's Concentration [Arc-V]{** **watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg** **}**

– ¡Oye no me ignores Rey Mono de la Perversión, Rey Bestial de la Lujuria! * Dice Linfa en voz alta molesta cómicamente haciendo que Goku voltee a verla.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - The Mafuba [Arc-V]{** **watch?v=dblmZMPSo9Q** **}**

– ¡Oh perdón, es que me distraje con algo! ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas, Lina la Ninfa? * Pregunta Goku sonriendo provocando una gota de sudor tanto en Claire como en Shao Fu, Rion y Rao Rin, y haciendo que Linfa caiga de espaldas al estilo anime.

– ¡Es Linfa Sin Quina Tonto! * Dice molesta cómicamente pataleando como una niñita Linfa.

– ¡Jijiji! ¡Perdón, no te enfades! * Dice Goku riéndose.

– ¡Jajajajaja, Lina la Ninfa! * Dice riéndose sin poder contenerse Shao Fu para fastidio de Linfa.

– ¡Bueno de cualquier forma vas a caer derrotado ahora que no estás con todo tu equipo! * Dice Linfa riéndose confiada.

–No importa, yo pensaba pelear solo de todas formas ¿y qué pasó con su otra compañera con el que eran 5? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

– ¡No tenemos por qué responderte! ¡Pero dime ¿Piensas pelear tú solo contra todas nosotras?! ¡Qué arrogante! * Dice Linfa molesta cómicamente.

–Así es, conmigo es más que suficiente para pelear, aun así por favor no se contengan y ataquen con todo lo que tienen, porque no voy a contenerme a la hora de patearles su trasero * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante golpeando con su puño derecho su palma izquierda sorprendiendo a las 4 por su forma de hablar, causando interés en Shao Fu.

–"Hmph, es tal como lo imaginé, él es como yo, le motiva los desafíos" * Dice Shao Fu con una sonrisa desafiante en su mente.

– ¡Además de arrogante eres vulgar! ¡Y para colmo eres un pervertido que obliga a doncellas a cometer actos sexuales! * Dice Linfa molesta cómicamente a lo que Goku solo inclina la cabeza en confusión.

–No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso, pero no creo que sea eso que llaman 'pervertido' * Dice Goku confundido.

– ¡Basta de palabras, Equipo de los 4 Dioses, venceremos a este tirano arrogante, prepárense! * Dice con voz de mando Linfa asintiendo las otras tres, mientras Goku se pone en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga.

Pero en eso Linfa empezó a hacer una especie de danza a veces dando vuelta lo cual confundió a Goku, pero Claire se puso seria ya que ella sí lo entendía.

–"Es una danza al estilo Kagura, como las que hace Fianna, seguramente planea fortalecer a esas tres que son las que luchan directamente" * Dice Claire en su mente, ella pensó en hablarle a Goku sobre eso, pero decidió no hacerlo.

–No tiene caso, conociéndolo querrá dejar que se fortalezcan al máximo para vencerlas así * Dice Claire suspirando de resignación en su mente.

Y pues luego de un minuto de danza más un canto, finalmente unas runas salieron del suelo debajo de Linfa y se esparcieron hacia Rion, Rao Rin y Shao Fu fortaleciendo sus energías espirituales elementales haciéndose más fuertes, despertando el verdadero potencial del equipo de los 4 Dioses, contra el equipo Cernunnos no usaron esta habilidad ya que las subestimaron y pensaron que no sería necesario, lo cual fue un error que llevó a Hakua a la derrota, las tres se sienten más poderosas.

– ¡Jajajajaja, ahora Equipo de Los 4 Dioses, disciplinen a ese Rey Mono de la Perversión! * Dice en voz alta confiada Linfa y en eso Rion de su garrote llameante, lanza una técnica con varias plumas de fuego que se dirigían a Goku para impactarlo, pero este a gran velocidad con sus dos manos se puso a despejarlos a punta de puñetazos con gran facilidad.

– ¡No puede ser, los despejó todos! * Dijo sorprendida Rion ya que esas plumas tenían un poder llameante fuerte, pero este ataque no era nada para Goku ni habiéndose fortalecido.

– ¡No nos subestimes, WATTER CUT! * Dice enojada Rao Rin mientras corre a atacar a Goku con su elemental waffe espada azul agitándome hacia él, produciendo un chorro de agua cortante que se dirige hacia él, pero este de un punta pie izquierdo se deshace de la técnica para shock de la misma.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice con sorpresa Rao Rin, en eso el elemental waffe garrote del espíritu de Rion se transformó en una gran ave de fuego que era su forma espiritual, e inmediatamente de su boca lanzó un poderoso aliento de fuego hacia Goku lo cuál aparentemente lo impactó y quemó.

– ¡Fufu Eso le pasó por confiarse! * Dice Rion sonriendo victoriosa.

– ¡Espera Rion, no lo subestimes! * Dice seria y preocupada Shao Fu, y en eso en medio de las llamaradas Goku salió de un salto con sus brazos en forma de X para shock de Rion.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice en shock Rion.

– ¡Estas llamas no son la gran cosa comparadas con la llama más fuerte que puede usar Claire! * Dice Goku en voz alta para posteriormente darle un fuerte puñetazo izquierdo en la cara al espíritu ave tumbándolo por completo y dejándolo derrotado en el suelo, e inmediatamente apareció en frente de una incrédula Rion quien recibe un golpe izquierdo de karate en el cuello para caer inconsciente, no sin que Goku le quitara con su velocidad usando su mano derecha, su Magic Stone guardándola en su bolsillo. Rion estaba derrotada.

– ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Toma esto, DESTRUCTIVE WATER TORRENT! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Rao Rin levantando su espada en el aire y un gran torrente de agua se dirigía hacia Goku, pero este tenía una respuesta.

– ¡Daaaaah! * Grita Goku dando un fuerte puñetazo derecho al ataque de agua que lo iba a impactar desapareciéndolo.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! * Grita incrédula Rao Rin, y en eso Shao Fu se lanzó a atacar a Goku, pero este desaparece de la vista para sorpresa de esta.

– ¡Cuidado Rao, va por ti! * Dice en voz alta Shao Fu y efectivamente Goku apareció en frente de una sorprendida Rao quien primero intentó cortar a Goku con su espada, pero este lo detuvo con sus dedos índice y del medio quitándosela y arrojándola al suelo, por ello Rao Rin usó la técnica de El Puño del Asesinato que le enseñó Shao Fu para intentar golpear a Goku en el rostro, pero este lo detuvo fácilmente con su puño izquierdo.

– ¡No! * Dice estupefacta Rao.

–Este puñetazo es muy poco entrenado, tienes que hacerlo así * Dice Goku dándole un puñetazo derecho en el abdomen de Rao quien inmediatamente pierde la conciencia al mismo tiempo que su Magic Stone que Goku se lo arrebata igual que a Rion, Rao Rin fue vencida.

– ¡Esto es imposible, las venció en menos de 1 minuto! * Dice impactada Linfa.

–"Esto no es de sorprender, si cualquiera de las otras 4 lucháramos contra esas dos, nuestra batalla hubiera sido bastante intensa y nuestra victoria no era para nada segura, pero él es Goku, su poder sigue siendo tan grande como siempre, no cabe duda que ya está bien" * Dice Claire sonriendo en su mente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - The Mafuba [Arc-V] {** **watch?v=dblmZMPSo9Q** **}**

– No cabe duda del porque es tenido como uno de los más fuertes a pesar de que siquiera sabe aprovechar el poder de su espíritu, y ni siquiera sabe usar magia, es poderoso sin dudas, pero ¿a tal punto de evitarme para llegar a mis compañeras con su velocidad? * Dice seriamente Shao Fu mirando a Goku, pero este permanece calmado.

– ¡Maldición, no puedo creer que este pervertido venció a dos de las nuestras fácilmente! * Dice molesta Linfa.

–Es una pena Lina, pero así es esto, se gana o se pierde, yo también puedo perder * Dice Goku habiendo aparecido detrás de ella causándole espanto.

– ¡No! * Fue lo último que dijo Linfa, pero recibió un golpe de karate izquierdo en el cuello quedando noqueada cayendo de cara al suelo la princesa loli y Goku habiéndole quitado de su pecho su Magic Stone, Lifa ha sido derrotada.

– ¡Alteza! * Grita preocupada Shao Fu.

–"¡Esa velocidad no es normal! ¡¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento hizo para moverse de esa manera?! ¡Sin duda es un taijutsu poderoso!" * Dice en su mente seria y sorprendida además de intrigada Shao Fu.

–"Aunque este equipo era tenido como uno de los más fuertes, Goku eliminó así sin más a tres de sus integrantes, y entiendo que prefirió eliminar primero a Linfa, porque quiere dejar para el último a esa que es el As del equipo y la más fuerte" * Dice Claire sonriendo en su mente, mientras Goku voltear a mirar a Shao Fu con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Solo faltas tú, te dejé para el final porque eres la más fuerte! * Dijo Goku sonriendo desafiante poniéndose en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga.

–Ya veo, pues siendo sincera, yo también quería pelear contra ti uno a uno * Dice con una sonrisa salvaje Shao Fu poniéndose en guardia con sus dos puño en una guardia parecida a los boxeadores, ambos se preparaban para pelear en mano a mano.

Claire miraba con una sonrisa esta pelea, disfrutaba ver feliz a Goku por pelear.

–"El Goku tímido era adorable y gustoso de ver, pero este también, ahora recuerdo que ese espíritu suyo me hizo cambiar, me hizo buscar hacerme fuerte por mí misma que recurrir al camino fácil, y también llegó a mi corazón" * Dice Claire sonriendo sonrojada.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - An Antagonistic Battle { watch?v=dYcYfya9THw }**

En ese Shao Fu empezó a moverse en 4 patas como un tigre a gran velocidad hacia distintas direcciones en zigzag intentando confundir a Goku, pero este solo se quedaba serio hasta Shao Fu apareció en frente suyo intentando un rodillazo derecho, pero Goku lo detuvo con su antebrazo izquierdo sin mucha dificultad sorprendiendo a Shao Fu.

–"Le di ese rodillazo con bastante fuerza, reforzada con la magia de la princesa Linfa, pero aunque tengo una gran fuerza bruta, él también" * Dice seria Shao Fu para que luego le brillen sus dos puños donde tiene sus elemental waffes en forma de guantes con símbolos de tigres y en eso empieza a dar rápidos puñetazos hacia Goku quien bloquea y esquiva los golpes cuando de repente, los símbolos de los guantes que tenía bocas de tigres con colmillos intentaron morderlo y dañarlo, pero Goku lo vio venir atrapando con sus manos los colmillos.

– ¡Kkk! ¡Grr! * Decía Goku apretando los dientes mientras detenía los colmillos sorprendiendo a Shao Fu.

–"¡No puede ser, este enano puede detener las mandíbulas de tigre de cada guante!" * Dice sorprendida en su mente Shao Fu y su sorpresa sería mayor ya que Goku con su fuerza destruyó la mayoría de los colmillos de cada guante dejando en shock a Shao Fu.

– ¡Esto no puede ser verdad, destrozar los colmillos del elemental waffe de una bestia como El Tigre Blanco! * Dice sorprendida Shao Fu.

–Lo siento, eres fuerte, pero tus movimientos no son muy difíciles de leer, hace poco luché contra alguien llamada Misuno, y déjame decirte que sus movimientos eran más difíciles de leer que los tuyos, aunque tú tienes más fuerzas en tus golpes * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante.

–La Princesa Misuno, eso quiere decir que la derrotaste * Dice seria Shao Fu, pero de repente Goku empieza a sentir algo de dolor en el interior de sus costillas.

–"¿En qué momento me golpeó?" * Dice Goku adolorido, esto preocupó a Claire haciendo que Shao Fu ponga una sonrisa bestial.

– ¡Te confiaste y subestimaste el verdadero potencial de mi Puño del Asesinato, que puede causar daños internos! * Grita con una sonrisa bestial Shao Fu empezando a dar varios puñetazos brillantes a Goku impactándolo directamente.

– ¡Cuidado Goku, protégete! * Grita preocupada Claire mientras Goku recibe directamente los golpes, y luego Shao Fu preparaba su último golpe.

– ¡THE TIGER'S KILLING HOWL! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Shao Fu golpeando el aire hacia Goku produciendo una onda de choque destructiva que produce una tremenda explosión que impactó a Goku, es la misma técnica con la que Shao Fu derrotó a todas las bestias poseídas por Cernunnos, este ataque mandó a volar a Goku contra un árbol, con Claire poniendo rostro de preocupación.

– ¡Lo logré! * Dice feliz y triunfante Shao Fu.

–Se confió y me subestimó * Dijo sonriendo Shao Fu, pero de repente los pedazos de tronco salen volando y de debajo de ellos sale Goku algo adolorido para gran sorpresa de Shao Fu.

–Esos ataques sí me dolieron * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante y algo adolorido tronandoze el cuello y tocándose el abdomen donde sentía algo de dolor, pero nada porque preocuparse lo cual tranquiliza a Claire y deja impactada a Shao Fu.

– ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! * Dice sin poder creerlo Shao Fu.

–Admito que eres fuerte, si me hubieras enfrentado con este poder hace dos años seguramente nuestra pelea hubiera sido mejor, pero lo siento, tú no puedes vencerme * Dice Goku sonriendo.

– ¡No seas engreído Son Goku, solo necesito la técnica adecuada para ganar, como esta! ¡ROAR OF THE ROYAL FANG! * Grita con furia el nombre de su técnica Shao Fu uniendo sus dos puños hacia el frente y creando una onda de choque de viento en forma de un poderoso proyectil más fuerte que el anterior dirigiéndose a Goku, pero este puso sus dos manos en forma de garra hacia el frente para detenerlo con esfuerzo apretando los dientes.

– ¡Maldito, intenta detener mi ataque con las manos desnudas! * Dice estupefacta Shao Fu.

– ¡Daaaaah! * Grita Goku finalmente desviando el ataque hacia el suelo causando una tremenda explosión.

– ¡Lo hizo, no lo puedo creer! * Dice en voz alta temerosa Shao Fu del poder que está demostrando Goku, y en medio del humo él sale caminando calmadamente con una mirada seria que enfurece a Shao Fu.

– ¡No perderé así de fácil! * Grita en voz alta Shao Fu corriendo hacia Goku y al llegar empieza a lanzar de vuelta varios puñetazos del asesinato, pero ya eran más lentos y menos fuertes por lo que indicaba que se está agotando, facilitando a Goku esquivar dichos ataques.

– ¡Lo hiciste bien, pero es hora de vencerte! * Grita Goku dándole un fuerte codazo izquierdo en el abdomen dejando sin aire a Shao Fu, luego Goku le da una patada derecha con la punta del pie al mentón de Shao Fu mandándola hacia arriba, e inmediatamente Goku dio un gran salto hacia esa dirección dándole un fuerte golpe en forma de martillo con sus dos manos en el abdomen de la guerrera del Tigre Blanco cayendo está fuertemente de espaldas al suelo, y al despejarse el polvo se veía a Shao Fu sin poder moverse, teniendo muy levemente conciencia aún, Shao Fu fue vencida, Goku por su parte aterrizó cerca de ella mirándola con seriedad.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - An Antagonistic Battle { watch?v=dYcYfya9THw }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Universes Restored { watch?v=cbqz9wVYrUw }**

–Lo hiciste bien, con algo de mejor entrenamiento para mejorar tu velocidad y movimientos podrías ser un mejor oponente * Dice Goku ahora sonriendo, Shao Fu por su parte también sonríe sacándose ella misma su Magic Stone y arrojándola a los pies de Goku con las leves fuerzas que le quedan.

–Gracias por el consejo, y acepto mi derrota y la de mi equipo, quería enfrentarte y ver en persona cuál era tu gran poder, pero nunca imaginé que sería tanto, tienes mis respetos Son Goku, eres un gran guerrero * Dice sonriendo débilmente Shao Fu.

–Pero yo también quisiera darte un consejo Son Goku * Dice Shao Fu seriamente.

– ¿Cuál? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

–Si tu oponente resulta extremadamente poderoso, no dejes que te impacte fácilmente con un ataque fuerte sin usar toda tu fuerza, porque de lo contrario puede dejarte fuera de combate en un instante * Dice Shao Fu con seriedad asintiendo Goku.

–Está bien * Dice Goku asintiendo.

–Y por cierto, si quieren saber quien derrotó a la miembro faltante, Hakua, fue Rakka Sheeder del Equipo Cernunnos de su nación, el Imperio Ordesia, lo hizo con gran sacrificio hiriendo su propio cuerpo, pero logró tal hazaña, si la encuentran felicítenla de mi parte y Gracias Son Goku por la pelea * Dice Shao Fu perdiendo el conocimiento para luego ser teletransportada de vuelta fuera del Gran Campo de Batalla, lo mismo ya paso con el resto de sus compañeras por lo que oficialmente El Equipo de Los 4 Dioses fue vencido y eliminado en el segundo día del Blade Dance, Goku guardó la Magic Stone en su bolsillo, mientras Claire se le acercó de atrás.

– ¡Las venciste bien a todas! * Dice Claire feliz y Goku voltea a mirarla sonriendo.

– ¡Sí, disfruté poder pelear, aunque aún bastante estoy lleno de energías ya que no usé en lo absoluto mi verdadera fuerza! * Dice Goku sonriendo entusiasmado.

– ¡Tú sí que no te satisfaces ni con la comida ni con las peleas Jajajajaja! * Dice Claire riéndose y Goku riéndose con ella, y luego dejaron de reírse.

–Goku, aprovechando que estamos solos, quisiera que habláramos de algo importante sobre tú y yo, bueno, algo que quería confesarte desde hace tiempo * Dice Claire algo apenada y sonrojada, pero de repente mira el rostro de Goku mirando de nuevo a la misma dirección donde antes de su pelea contra Los 4 Dioses, de había distraído.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Universes Restored { watch?v=cbqz9wVYrUw }**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super - The Battle Continues{ watch?v=2mHYjT24sAA }**

– ¡¿Goku me estás escuchando?! ¡Quiero decirte algo importante! ¡¿Y porque vuelves a mirar hacia allí?! * Pregunta Claire molesta cómicamente, pero luego ve como el rostro de Goku está muy serio con sudor en su frente, se le notaba nervioso, pero no era el nerviosismo como el que hace poco experimentó por su problema con la lujuria, este era el nerviosismo por un enemigo muy fuerte, y solo hay uno en todo este Blade Dance que puede poner a Goku así.

–Lo siento Claire, pero aunque lo que me tienes que decir sea importante, tendrá que esperar, ya que mi siguiente pelea será ahora mismo, mi nuevo oponente viene hacia aquí * Dice Goku seriamente con sudor en su frente y esto sorprendió a Claire, especialmente por la expresión muy seria de Goku, algo muy pocas veces visto en él.

–"¿Un nuevo oponente, pero quien, quien puede poner a Goku así?" * Se Pregunta Claire preocupada en su mente.

Y a lo lejos en esa dirección algo llameante viene volando como un Fénix hacia donde Goku y Claire están parados, es ni más ni menos que la archienemiga de Goku, la hermana mayor de Claire y líder del Equipo Inferno, Rubia Elstein quien está a punto de llegar con Goku para iniciar esta muy esperada gran pelea de estos dos acérrimos rivales ¿Quién Ganará esta gran pelea, será Goku o será Rubia?

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super - The Battle Continues{ watch?v=2mHYjT24sAA }**

 **Fin del Especial 1**

* * *

 **Hola de Nuevo, Soy KidGokuSupremo, espero que hayan disfrutado de este especial que sirve un poco de antesala para el capítulo 28, además de ser el primer especial de los que iré haciendo con el tiempo.**

 **Y pues como ahora mencionaré algunas curiosidades del capítulo:**

 **-Es el primer especial del fanfic y del canal en sí.**

 **-Estrenó su aparición el personaje de María del anime Shinmai Maou No Testament que próximamente tendrá un fanfic en el canal.**

 **-Este especial tuvo más escenas ecchis que cualquier capítulo del fanfic.**

 **Y pues esas fueron algunas curiosidades, lo próximo que subiré, si será el esperado capítulo 28 centrado completamente en el combate de Goku vs Rubia, así que espérenlo que lo haré lo más épico posible, y pues como dije próximamente también esperen mi fanfic de Shinmai Maou No Testament que después de ese capítulo 28 subiré el estreno de ese fanfic, y por supuesto iré en los próximos meses retomando los otros fanfics una vez que termine esta actual saga de este fanfic antagonizada por Rubia, y pues gracias por leer el fanfic y ¡Hasta la Próxima!**


	29. La Batalla Más Esperada: Goku vs Rubia

**Hola Amigos, Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, y pues como ya saben, tengo otros fanfics en este canal de fanfiction que también les podría interesar, y si también esos fanfics les gustan, pasen, comenten y denle click para seguirlos, eso me ayudaría mucho, y pues lo siguiente que subiré en mi canal es el estreno del fanfic de Goku en Shinmai Maou No Testament, ya cuando ese se estrené entenderán como será ese fanfic, hay posibilidades de que tenga otro personaje importante que acompañe a Goku a ese mundo, pero sería muy distinto al fanfic de Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live, cuando lo estrené lo comprenderán y sabrán cual será ese personaje; y pues en el transcurso de los meses iré actualizando los otros fanfics, posiblemente después de terminar esta saga, pero quiero subir el primer capítulo del fanfic a estrenar para tenerlo ya allí, y pues esta vez sí será el esperado capítulo 28 donde se dará el gran combate de Goku vs Rubia por lo que espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Ahora analizaré algunos sucesos del Especial 1:**

 **El Extraño Sueño de Goku: Pues posiblemente es la escena más extraña del fanfic, y no solo por lo ecchi, sino por ciertas cosas que explicó María, y pues el casi abuso de las chicas a Goku, casi afecta por completo la personalidad de este por todo lo explicado allí, pero por su fuerza de voluntad logró reponerse y ser el de antes, y el que todos conocemos.**

 **El Momento Caliente de Fianna y Goku: Pues algo así Goku ya lo experimentó con Rinslet, Est y Claire, y pues sí, no podía faltar la ardiente Fianna que siempre buscó esto con él, y se le dio la oportunidad, incluso podríamos decir que lo suyo fue algo más fuerte que los demás, intentó que esto se convierta en algo más, pero Claire y las demás no se lo permitieron.**

 **La Derrota del Equipo de los 4 Dioses: Pues esto era un resultado predecible, ya que ninguna era rival para Goku, ni siquiera la más fuerte de ellas, especialmente porque a pesar de que era una luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo como Goku, su estilo de pelea era claramente inferior al del estilo tortuga por lo que su derrota era más que un hecho.**

* * *

 **Ahora responderé a los comentarios:**

 **Gabriel443: Mil Gracias Amigo y me alegra que disfrutes de mis fanfics, Gracias por seguirme.**

 **Ezequiel Sierra: Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre amigo, y me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado el especial. En cuanto a Goku, pues lo sometieron a una presión nunca sufrida en el canon, él mismo lo dijo que esto ya era pasarse y que no podía ser normal, pero a pesar de todo no pudieron cambiarlo y volvió a la normalidad, y si te preguntas cuanto hubiera tardado, pues de hecho ahora que volvió a la normalidad todo empieza casi de cero, y digo casi, porque ahora las chicas saben que al menos por dentro sí pueden llegarle de alguna forma al menos en el futuro, y es difícil saberlo la verdad, se verá más adelante.**

 **En cuanto a que Fianna lo guíe, pues ella solo se vuelve tímida cuando el hombre que ama toma la iniciativa, demostró de hecho algo de eso cuando Goku en sus sueños confundió con comida sus pechos XD, pero la inocencia de Goku la impulsa a quitarse su propia timidez e ir con todo, algo parecido pasa con las demás, pero claramente las que mayor iniciativa tomarían según su personalidad en el Harem son ella y Est. En cuanto a la pelea, pues fue lógica, Shao Fu aunque era fuerte, como lo dije, su estilo de luchar es inferior al de la Escuela Tortuga, ya que era de pura fuerza bruta ofensiva y carecía de una buena defensa, de hecho su poder como máximo estaría al nivel de Misuno y Luminaris, pero creo que incluso ellas la superan al ser más experimentadas y luchar con un mejor estilo, aunque Shao Fu las supere en fuerza bruta, por lo que por las palabras de Goku tendrá que mejorar y ayudar a sus compañeras que predeciblemente perdieron fácil al máximo solo estar al nivel de las demás 4 del Equipo Scarlet.**

 **En cuanto a que tan canónicos son los especiales, pues eso depende de qué tipo de especial sea, este por ejemplo es canónico, pero como la mayor parte de la trama de este episodio se centró en otra cosa que no era el Blade Dance, pues decidí convertirlo en un especial, y también lo hice para darles algo de humor ya que los capítulos en sí que se vienen serán bastante serios, además de que me pareció interesante jugar con esto del Harem y el Ecchi de esta forma, y claramente en el futuro, este especial tendrá su influencia en cierta forma, pero no será tan pronto. En cuanto a Piccolo Daimaku en el nuevo fanfic, pues de hecho lo expliqué allí, él no aparecerá en esa historia, y la razón es que él aparecerá en este fanfic de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance y en el de Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live, teniendo en ambos papeles importantes y pienso que darle aparición en otro fanfic más ya sería excesivo, además de que en ese fanfic ya tengo muchos personajes en mente y pues ninguno será de Dragón Ball, solo Goku, digamos que lo hago así para que no sea parecido a los otros fanfics y tenga otro concepto, por supuesto respetando la personalidad de Goku, ya que Goku no va a tratar de adaptarse a ese mundo, ese mundo va a tratar de adaptarse a Goku XD, solo eso.**

 **En cuanto al fanfic de las chicas superpoderosas, pues será en el transcurso del año amigo y en cuanto a si descanso, pues sí lo hago, lo que pasa es que se me facilita escribir rápido este fanfic cuando lo hago por celular, y solo uso la computadora para editarlo y corregir la mayoría de los errores además de agregarle soundtracks, también que en estos meses tengo más tiempo libre, pero más adelante sí tardaré algo más en subirlos ya que estaré más ocupado, además de que ando más inspirado por eso ahora, pero es probable que después si tarde algo más, Gracias por preocuparte amigo.**

 **En cuanto a mi opinión de Shinmai Maou No Testament, pues me encanta el anime, no principalmente por lo ecchi, sino por la historia de trasfondo de los personajes, de hecho a mí me gusta un poco más que DXD, y la verdad coincido plenamente, no creo en mi opinión que sea plagio, quizás ciertas cosas el autor de esta novela se inspiró en DXD, pero le supo dar su toque, por ejemplo Mio Naruse tiene una personalidad completamente opuesta a la de Rias Gremory, Basara es muy distinto a Issei y así, hay demasiadas diferencias como para decir que es plagiado, un plagio seria que toda la trama sea la misma pero solo con ciertos toques diferentes y no, son completamente diferentes, solo tienen en común ciertos conceptos, como que la historia se centra en tres clanes que estuvieron en guerras, pero esa idea DXD la sacó de un libro al igual que Shinmai Maou No Testament, no es original de DXD, de hecho; historias con la la trama centrada en Demonios ya existían bastantes como Devilman, en síntesis hablar de plagio creo que está más que claro que coincidimos que no viene al caso. Pero ambos son buenos animes y es mejor disfrutar de ambos y ya, a mí los dos me gustan y espero nuevas temporadas de ambos, especialmente de Shinmai que ya está tardando más. Mil Gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Franco Marcel: Agradezco bastante tu apoyo amigo y me alegra que te haya gustado como fue el especial, y pues muy en el futuro por un leve tiempo de vuelta puede que vueva a mostrarse así, pero nunca perderá esta que es su personalidad de siempre, pero no será fácil ya que Goku se resiste a volver jamás a ser así ni por un minuto XD, veremos que sucede, y pues descuida, la pelea la haré lo más épica posible sin importar quien gane. En cuanto a si aparecerá en este fanfic Mio Naruse, pues la respuesta es no, había pensado en hacerla aparecer, pero luego de analizarle decidí no hacerlo, principalmente porque ella tendrá un fanfic propio en el canal donde será una de las protagonistas, y pues solo Liala y María son los únicos personajes que han aparecido de Shinmai en este fanfic, pero Mio no aparecerá en este fanfic porque si lo hiciera sería con un roll muy pequeño y pues mejor decidí no hacerlo y guardar su aparición para el otro fanfic suyo. Gracias por tu apoyo y pues Disfruta del capítulo.**

 **juanan231883: Muchas Gracias Amigo por tu apoyo de siempre y me alegra que te haya gustado, y tendré en cuenta tu recomendacion. Gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Thewizard56: Mil Gracias amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado y divertido, en cuanto a que personajes pueden aparecer, pues ya lo verás más adelante. Muchas Gracias por seguirme.**

* * *

 **Ahora comencemos con el Opening y luego con el capítulo:**

 **Comienzo del Opening 1 Saga del Blade Dance (Opening 13 de Bleach){** **watch?v=XXjgwpayNoM** **}:**

En silencio, en silencio, abre las cortinas (Rinslet parada tocando su corazón con sus dos manos rodeada de magia congelante, Claire parada tocándose el corazón rodeada de magia de fuego, Fianna tocándose el corazón rodeada de magia de barrera azul, Ellis parada tocando su corazón rodeada de magia congelante, Scarlet Vakyrie tocándose el corazón rodeada de llamas y Est de la misma forma tocándose el corazón con sus dos manos rodeada de magia de luz, todas con rostros de tristeza)

Pálidas llamas azules dan brillo a la vida durante el amanecer (Goku vestido al igual que sus compañeras con el uniforme de la Academia Areishia está parado de espaldas firme hasta que voltea levemente la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y determinación)

(Suena la música mostrando las letras que dicen 'Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance' en el campo de batalla del Blade Dance)

Caminamos juntos, soportando la debilidad que no conoce nuestra derrota(Los 5 del Equipo Scarlet parados con una mirada seria observando a todos los demás equipos quienes están en frente de ellos)

Con nuestros colmillos dejaremos una marca en esta era (Se muestran al equipo Cernunnos comandados por Rakka y Reishia con rostros serios, varios otros equipos más cuyas figuras están ensombrecidas, se muestra al equipo de Leonora quien las comanda con un rostro serio cuyos ojos brillan en rojo) y por último tanto al equipo Hades comandado por Tao Pai Pai quien sonríe de maldad y el Equipo Inferno comandado con Rubia quien se para de forma imponente con una mirada seria rodeada de su energía de fuego.

En silencio, en silencio, abre las cortinas (Claire y Rinslet con sus respectivos elemental waffe luchando contra Muir quien está para encima de un misterioso monstruo gigantesco, por su parte Fiana con una mirada de determinación apretando los dientes está de pie extendiendo sus manos hacia el frente usando su magia de barrera se enfrenta a Leia Cube quien se sienta en forma de Loto teniendo solo un poco separadas sus dos manos por lo que están casi unidas cerrando los ojos dando a entender que tienen una batalla infernal, al mismo tiempo que Ellis apretando los dientes pelea con todo contra su hermana Velsaria)

Pálidas llamas azules dan brillo a la vida durante el amanecer (Goku con rostro serio peleando primero contra la verdadera Ren Ashbell, luego contra Tao Pai Pai y después contra Leonora)

Hasta el día que por fin te encuentro, a quien deseo proteger (Luego detrás de Goku aparece Rubia rodeada de su poder de fuego mirando seriamente al pequeño guerrero quien al voltear se prepara para luchar contra ella con su pose al estilo tortuga)

En lugar de esperar el maravilloso final, aplastaré a mis enemigos (Goku apretando los dientes empieza una batalla infernal contra Rubia quien conserva su mirada seria y fría dándose ambos múltiples golpes)

Te amo tanto, te amo tanto que nada más importa (Se muestra ahora a Claire mirando la pelea con lágrimas y gritando)

Juntos empaquemos, y recojamos todo que se ve un gran panorama (Rubia y Goku chocan cabezas mirándose con rivalidad con Rubia mostrando una mirada seria con frialdad mientras Goku aprieta los dientes con el ceño fruncido)

Y te llevaré allí, así que no voy a perder (Después de que ambos se apartan del otro Goku finalmente usa su modo Ki 100%)

La melodía de la danza salvaje resuena sin cesar (Primero aparecen Claire con Scarlet en su forma de gata, luego Rinslet con Fenrir a su lado, luego Fianna con Georgios, luego Ellis con su espíritu Simorgh y por último Goku con Est a su lado mirando la pantalla con todos sonriendo terminando el opening)

 **Fin del Opening 1 Saga del Blade Dance (Opening 13 de Bleach){** **watch?v=XXjgwpayNoM** **}:**

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.**

 **Capítulo 28: La Batalla Más Esperada: Goku vs Rubia**

* * *

 **/Gran Campo de Batalla del Blade Dance, Cueva del Equipo Inferno, Algunas Horas Atrás/**

Rubia estaba dándose un baño en un manantial de aguas espirituales dentro de la cueva estando desnuda con su hermosa figura expuesta, la misma estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados recordando algo.

* * *

 **/Flashback /**

* * *

 **/Hace 15 años/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack orfeo de lira completo {** **watch?v=_2_aLqR9JVU** **}**

Rubia era una pequeña niña de solo 3 años de edad, teniendo el pelo largo carmesí como ahora y con sus hermosos ojos color rubís llenos de vida, la pequeña esperaba conocer a su hermanita que acababa de nacer, finalmente su padre conocido como Duke Wolfram Elstein la invita a pasar en la habitación.

–Hija mía, puedes conocer a tu hermanita * Dice con una sonrisa Duke Elstein, a lo que Rubia responde con una sonrisa triste, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su padre quien le acarició la cabeza.

–Sé lo que te ocurre, temes que ella se lleve toda la atención y nos olvidemos de ti ¿no es así? * Pregunta sonriendo Duke Elstein a lo que la pequeña Rubia se sorprende para luego asentir tímidamente.

–Pues eso no pasará, tú y ella son igual de importantes para nosotros, son nuestras hijas y a ambas las querremos por igual pequeña * Dice Duke Elstein haciendo que Rubia sonría feliz asintiendo y luego ambos ingresaron a la habitación donde estaba la madre de Rubia recostada en un cargando una bebé la cual lloraba.

– ¿Ella es mi hermanita? *Pregunta la pequeña Rubia acercándose.

–Sí Rubia, ella es tu hermana y su nombre es Claire * Dice con una cálida sonrisa la madre de Rubia mostrando que esa bebé es Claire, Rubia con la boca abierta se acerca y acaricia la cabeza de la Claire bebé quien estaba llorando, pero al ser acariciada por su hermana mayor empezó a sonreír dulcemente y esto puso felices a todos en la habitación.

–Parece que Claire ya se encariñó contigo, creo que esto significa que las hermanas Elstein serán muy unidas * Dice sonriendo Duke Elstein asintiendo la madre de las niñas, en eso Rubia mostró una dulce sonrisa al igual que su hermanita, y esta sería la primera vez que las hermanas Elstein se conocerían.

* * *

 **/ 9 Años Después/**

Dentro de la residencia alterna de la familia Elstein dentro de las instalaciones del Palacio Nefescal, la princesa doncella que presidía el Gran Festival de los Espíritus de este año actualmente se preparaba para el espectáculo de danza.

– ¡Wow, Nee-sama, eres tan bonita! * Dice una voz infantil femenina hablando.

Viendo a la princesa doncella vestida con atuendo ceremonial, la chica con el cabello carmesí exclamó. Llevaba el cabello en coletas a los lados de la cabeza. Girando rápidamente, sus ojos como rubí se veían muy lindos.

El nombre de la niña era Claire Elstein.

Ella tenía nueve años de edad, y era la segunda hija del Duque Elstein

–Gracias, Claire * Dijo oyendo eso, la princesa doncella sonrió amablemente y respondiendo.

Ella era Rubia Elstein, tanto la hermana de sangre de Claire, así como primera princesa doncella del Instituto del Ritual Divino, la candidata a próxima Reina del Señor Elemental del Fuego.

Con la tarea de presidir la ceremonia final de este Gran Festival de los Espíritus, estaba asumiendo la misión más importante.

–La zona del seno de este traje ceremonial es un poco suelta *Dijo Rubia dando un suspiro y mirando hacia abajo al espacio delante de su pecho.

El hecho de que su busto era un poco más pequeño que las chicas de su misma edad causó en esta princesa doncella, que podría llamarse perfecta en todos los aspectos, una ligera sensación de inferioridad.

–Sólo mete algo dentro, va a estar bien * Dice Claire sonriendo positiva.

–Supongo que tienes razón. Claire, ¿podrías ayudar a peinar mi cabello? * Dice Rubia sonriendo serenamente.

–Claro, Nee-sama * Dice Claire asintiendo y lentamente peinó el largo cabello carmesí de una manera torpe.

Este cabello magnífico, asemejándose a llamas, hipnotizaba incluso a Claire como la hermana más joven.

–Espero que la danza de invocación termine pacíficamente y sin incidentes, Nee-sama * Dice Claire sonriendo.

–Se rumorea que el Lindwyrm siendo entretenido como invitado principal es especialmente difícil de complacer entre los irritables espíritus dragón, un baile sin experiencia no va a satisfacerlo * Dice Rubia suspirando.

–Por favor, no te exijas demasiado, después de todo, tu cuerpo es un poco frágil, Nee-sama * Dice Claire algo preocupada.

–Mis kouhais del Instituto del Ritual Divino me dijeron lo mismo * Dice Rubia sonriendo.

–No te preocupes, no voy a exagerar * Dice Rubia sonriendo y se puso de pie con la espalda recta.

Sus gestos nobles y elegantes hacían a Claire exclamar 'wow', completamente impresionada. Bordado con un diseño de dragón de fuego, el traje ceremonial blanco fue hecho a medida para este Gran Festival de los Espíritus. La corona que adornaba su cabello carmesí estaba decorada con cristales espirituales de distintos tamaños, sirviendo para realzar la belleza de esta princesa doncella.

– ¡Guau guau! * Se escuchó un ladrido.

Efectivamente, justo en este momento, ladridos se oían desde el patio de la mansión.

–Por Dios, ¿¡cuánto tiempo harás esperar a una dama como yo!? * Decía una voz infantil hablando fuerte.

Claire miró por la ventana para ver a una chica rubia enojada con un lobo blanco, era la pequeña Rinslet Laurenfrost.

– ¡Oh, no! ¡Prometí a Rinslet-chan caminar alrededor del festival con ella! * Decía Claire cubriendo su boca y poniéndose algo ansiosa.

Cubriendo su boca, Claire comenzó a ponerse ansiosa.

–No te preocupes por mí, ve a disfrutar del festiva * Dijo Rubia después de ver eso y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Claire mostrándole una sonrisa calida, tal como le acarició su cabeza después de nacer, esto siempre alegraba a Claire.

– ¡B-Bien! ¡Voy a esperar ansiosamente tu espectáculo de danza, Nee-sama! * Dijo Claire asintiendo con la cabeza, Claire frenéticamente corrió afuera, ambas hermanas realmente se amaban bastante, siendo muy unidas, nunca se esperaría todo lo que ocurriría después en el futuro, especialmente con la propia Rubia.

 **Fin de Soundtrack orfeo de lira completo {** **watch?v=_2_aLqR9JVU** **}**

* * *

 **/4 años después/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Zamasu Theme (Extended HQ) {** **watch?v=7LnTN8QdTtg** **}**

Rubia ya había traicionado al Imperio Ordesia y formado el Equipo Inferno como lo conocemos, el miembro que se acababa de adherir era El Asesino Número Uno del Mundo, Tao Pai Pai quien por una gran paga se había convertido en su maestro de artes marciales, y justo ahora Rubia tenía un entrenamiento intenso con él, de hecho ya llevaban 5 meses entrenando, Rubia estaba golpeada y magullada respirando agitadamente mientras Tao Pai Pai estaba parado impotente con una mirada seria(claramente aún no era mitad cyborg).

–Has logrado dejar de ser una damisela frágil, tu cuerpo ahora es mucho más resistente y pues en eso de la magia también has mejorado bastante, pero claramente no estás mejorando como se supone en lo más importante, en como pelear, en como leer los movimientos del enemigo y en cómo usar el Ki* Dice Tao Pai Pai molesto, en eso Rubia se levanta adolorida aun respirando agitadamente.

– ¿Ki? * Pregunta Rubia curiosa.

–No lo había mencionado, el Ki es la energía vital que todo humano posee, pero que casi nadie sabe o puede aprovechar realmente, somos muy pocos los que podemos, es un poder distinto a su magia * Dice Tao Pai Pai serio.

– ¡Quiero ese poder que a usted lo hace fuerte, quiero el Ki! * Dice Rubia con una mirada intensa y seria que demostraba ambición, pero esto aunque no lo demostraba agradaba a Tao Pai Pai.

–Querer no es suficiente, incluso si tu ambición es grande, no obtendrás así de fácil ese poder, el Ki es muy distinto a la magia, ya a diferencia de esta, para dominar el Ki se debe de ser fuerte tanto física como mentalmente * Dice Tao Pai serio, desapareciendo y apareciendo delante de Rubia para darle un codazo izquierdo en el abdomen haciéndole escupir saliva.

Y después de un tiempo de entrenar, Rubia ya quedó sin fuerzas, acostada de espaldas al suelo mientras Tao Pai Pai simplemente se sentó en el mismo relajándose.

–Creo que poco a poco vas captando * Dice Tao Pai Pai seriamente.

–Sí, Gracias * Dice Rubia mirando al cielo agotada, pero con un rostro triste.

–Oiga Señor Tai Pai Pai, usted me dijo que no lleva ni 20 años siendo asesino profesional, entonces podría decirme ¿Por qué peleaba antes de ser asesino? * Pregunta curiosa Rubia a lo que Tao Pai Pai se quedó pensativo.

–Por lo que te dije poco antes de que traicionaras a tu hogar * Dice Tao Pal Pai seriamente.

–Por demostrar la fuerza para sobrevivir, el mundo es de los fuertes, eso ya te lo demostró ese tal Volcanicus ¿no? * Dice Tao Pai Pai seriamente y al escuchar ese nombre Rubia apretó los dientes con enfado.

–De nada sirve enfadarte, ella solo te mostró la realidad del mundo, la ley de la naturaleza, que el fuerte se emerge en la cima, y el débil está para ser su alimento, o simplemente para morir * Dice Tao Pai Pai con seriedad y Rubia escuchó atentamente sus palabras.

–Pero si quieres colocarte tú en la cima por sobre los fuertes, tú debes ser más fuerte, es así de simple de entender y al mismo tiempo, así de difícil de lograr * Dice Tao Pai Pai hablándole sabiamente como un maestro.

–Pero ser fuerte no solo se refiere al dominio del Ki, la magia o a la fuerza física, fuerza de voluntad y resistencia * Dice Tao Pai Pai seriamente.

–También se refiere a la personalidad de uno, en un mundo así, ser compasivo, benevolente y mostrando una estúpida sonrisa intentando mostrar positivismo es claro sinónimo de debilidad * Dice Tao Pai Pai seriamente con Rubia escuchando atentamente estas palabras.

–Hay que ser fríos, calculadores, despiadados, y por sobretodo priorizar los objetivos propios por sobre cualquier cosa, incluso por sobre la vida de los demás, aún si son aliados * Dice Tao Pai Pai con seriedad y esto último hizo que Rubia ampliara levemente los ojos, pero inmediatamente entendió poniendo un rostro serio y algo triste.

– ¿Si yo lo usara a usted como peón de sacrificio para lograr mis planes al ser mi número dos, me odiaría? * Pregunta Rubia seria ocultando una leve tristeza, a lo que Tao Pai Pai se queda pensativo.

–No * Dice Tao Pai Pai con rostro serio sorprendiendo a Rubia.

–Porqué yo haría lo mismo si estuviera en esa situación, a diferencia de las demás tontas, yo sé que nos usas como tu alimento, así como yo te uso a ti, y seguramente otras más como esa Restia lo hacen, obviamente si haces algo así y entregas mi vida para tu beneficio me enfadará, pero no al punto de odiarte, al fin de cuentas estamos expuestos a eso, aunque no niego que querría matarte * Dice Tao Pai Pai con seriedad y franqueza.

–Entiendo, pero no se preocupe, al ser el número dos, antes que sacrificarlo a usted, preferiría sacrificar a todas las demás juntas * Dice Rubia con una leve sonrisa.

–Pues eso es cosa tuya, ahora ponte de pie y vámonos, mañana tendremos un entrenamiento mucho más duro * Dice Tao Pai Pai algo molesto ya que a él no le interesa en lo absoluto congeniar ni con Rubia ni con nadie, para él esta relación es estrictamente profesional, pero para Rubia era distinto, Tao Pai Pai es lo más cercano a una figura paterna que tenía desde que fue traicionada por Volcanicus a pesar de saber de su naturaleza despiadada y maligna, pero a ella no le importaba eso, no desde que abandonó los códigos morales en los que antes confiaba y que ella misma enseñaba a su hermana y a sus kouhais.

También con el tiempo ella entendería por sí misma que dejarse llevar por el odio no la llevaría a nada, y que lo que tenía que ser, era como dijo su maestro y mano derecha, ser fría y calculadora como para aprovecharse del odio y la debilidad de la gente a su alrededor para usarla en favor de sus objetivos.

* * *

 **/Dos Años Después/**

De alguna forma el Comandante Red logró contactar con Tao Pai Pai para una misión por una alta suma de dinero, esto atrajo a Tao Pai Pai quien se preparaba para viajar, Rubia estaba parada observándolo seria.

–En este tiempo ya te enseñé todo lo que sé, aunque aún debes mejorar, pero eso deberás hacerlo tú misma, seguramente en poco tiempo, si combinas el poder del Ki que te enseñé con el poder de esa magia tuya, me habrás superado * Dice Tao Pai Pai serio mientras se preparaba para irse.

–Sí, ¿no te molestarás si te supero con lo que me enseñaste? * Pregunta Rubia seria.

–Aunque he vivido cientos de años, sé que no soy eterno, ya soy un anciano y aunque sigo siendo fuerte, no sé cuándo moriré para ir al otro mundo a reunirme con todos los malvados como yo y quemarme en el infierno * Dice Tao Pai Pai con seriedad.

–Dígame señor, quisiera hacerle otra pregunta ¿Por qué le gusta tanto el dinero? Nunca lo veo malgastar ese dinero, incluso si usted quiere solo puede tomar lo que quiere * Pregunta Rubia curiosa y seria.

–No lo sé, quizás porque el dinero en cierta forma es poder, en este mundo hay varias cosas que te dan poder, pero son dos las principales, el poder de ser poderoso en habilidades de combate y el poder del dinero, simplemente busco ambos sin una motivación más allá de eso * Dice Tao Pai Pai serio y dubitativo con Rubia asintiendo.

–Ya veo y ¿Hará una misión para la Patrulla Roja? * Pregunta Rubia con seriedad.

–Sí, les di mi precio y les aseguré que dependiendo de la situación, el precio puede aumentar, aún no sé bien en qué consiste, pero lo sabré allí, aunque no creo que sea difícil* Dice Tao Pai Pai seriamente.

– ¿No cree que es arriesgado? * Pregunta Rubia seriamente.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? * Pregunta serio y molesto el sicario.

–Analícelo, la Patrulla Roja es de las organizaciones militares más fuertes del mundo, ellos mismos están llenos de asesinos que podrían hacer el trabajo, incluso si es la misión de matar a algún político influyente como el mismísimo Rey Perro, sé que ellos podrían hacerlo aun si tuvieran que hacer una operación suicida, y no creo que para ello tendrían la necesidad de pagar al asesino más caro y fuerte del mundo * Dice de forma seria y analítica Rubia.

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar? * Pregunta Tao Pai Pai serio y molesto.

– ¿Qué tal si el enemigo es demasiado fuerte y con un poder atroz que incluso la Patrulla Roja teme y ve como un peligro para su organización, que tal si es parecido a usted o incluso más fuerte? * Pregunta Rubia ahora con un rostro de preocupación.

– ¡Eso es imposible, las únicas personas que serían un reto para mí en ese lado del mundo son mi hermano, Ten Shin Han, Bruce Lee y Kame San'nin, pero ninguno de ellos está a mi nivel actual, me he fortalecido bastante y actualmente es imposible que pierda, y si no es ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera pienso que sea alguien que siquiera pueda tocarme! * Dice Tao Pai Pai molesto al sentir que Rubia lo estaba subestimando.

–Entiendo, aun así ¿Por qué no permites que Restia o yo te acompañemos para asegurar el éxito de tu misión en caso de alguna eventualidad? * Pregunta Rubia preocupada.

–¡No, esta misión es mía, no del Equipo Inferno, cuando hago misiones mías trabajo solo, incluso como tú, mi otro alumno Ten Shin Han también me pidió acompañarme hace tiempo en otra misión, pero no se puede, las misiones de asesinatos deben llevar la menor cantidad de gente! Además no voy a perder, sea quien sea va a perder contra mí aún si venció a los inútiles de ese ejercito* Dice Tao Pai Pai seriamente a lo que Rubia sin más simplemente asiente.

–Ya me voy * Dice Tao Pai Pai retirándose y dándole la espalda.

– ¡Señor Tao Pai Pai! * Dice Rubia en voz alta haciendo que Tao Pai Pai se detenga pero aun dándole la espalda.

–Sé que usted es fuerte, pero aun así, Cuídese * Dice Rubia seria y preocupada a lo que Tao Pai Pai solo levantó su mano derecha para seguir su camino y retirarse, y Rubia se le quedó mirando triste mientras este se terminaba de alejar, la misma claramente tenía una especie de mal presentimiento.

Y esa misión sería en la que Tao Pai Pai conocería a su némesis, Goku donde lo vencería en la primera vez con facilidad, pero para su desgracia, la segunda vez sería completamente superado y completamente derrotado, con serías heridas llegaría con su hija Greyworth, y luego iría al cuartel del Equipo Inferno habiendo venido sobre un pedazo de tronco que arrojó con las pocas fuerzas que obtuvo cuando Greyworth le dio los primeros auxilios, pero al llegar al lugar cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente sin fuerzas.

Rubia al ver que había venido puso una expresión de horror al ver como partes de su cuerpo si bien fueron tratadas, faltaban del mismo, la misma no podía creer que alguien lo hubiera dejado y apresuró a los de su grupo que lo socorrieran inmediatamente, especialmente a Vivian Melosa.

–"¿Quién pudo hacerle esto?" * Se preguntaba con sorpresa y enfado en su mente, pero una cosa era segura, quien le haya hecho esto a su maestro, incluso si a él no le gusta la idea, esa persona, ese ser se las pagaría todas a Rubia, aunque ella no mostraba expresiones faciales de ira, aunque juro no dejarse llevar por el odio, eso no salvaría del castigo que tenía preparado para la persona que tuvo el atrevimiento de herir de esa manera al hombre que lo salvó de la desesperación, y que le ayudó a tener otro concepto de la vida, además de ser una especie de figura paterna a pesar de que ni ella misma admita eso, ni que menos le agrade en lo absoluto la idea al sicario.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Zamasu Theme (Extended HQ) {** **watch?v=7LnTN8QdTtg** **}**

 **/Fin del Flashback/**

* * *

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dark Rebirth [Extended] - Stardust Crusaders OST {** **watch?v=P4vLsgb4tRk** **}**

–Qué recuerdos tan molestos * Dice Rubia con seriedad y frialdad.

–Aun así, Son Goku, te metiste en el camino de mi hermana, te atreviste a casi matar a mi maestro, y tienes la arrogancia de asegurar que vas a detenerme, creo que son razones de sobra no solo para derrotarte y aplastarte, sino también para destruir tu orgullo y espíritu de pelea * Dice Rubia con una mirada fría extrañamente acariciando su hermoso pie derecho con su mano del mismo lado en agua espiritual.

Y luego de un tiempo Rubia terminó su baño poniéndose su ropa de vuelta, habiendo desayunado en compañía de su asistente personal, Lily Flame, la misma ya estaba lista, aunque antes iría junto a la Elfim a revisar a Kamito quien era atendido por Vivian Melosa, y de hecho también allí estaban Muir y Restia, ambas no mostraban muy buenas caras mirando a Rubia quien se hizo presente en el cuarto.

– ¿Cómo está Kazehaya Kamito, Vivian? * Pregunta con seriedad Rubia.

–Por extraño que parezca, se ha regenerado completamente del daño sufrido por Son Goku * Dice con seriedad Rubia.

–Eso no es lo que pregunté * Dice Rubia seriamente y esto molestó bastante a Muir, así como también Restia ya que Rubia no mostraba ni la más mínima preocupación.

–Bueno, en cuanto a lo otro, supongo que sigue curso, el poder se va dispersando poco a poco por su interior, pero su vida ya no corre peligro, y sus gritos de dolores ya son menos frecuentes, supongo que el proceso de trasformación en Rey Demonio va por buen camino * Dice Vivian Melosa algo temerosa y seria.

–Ya veo, entonces todo va tal como lo planeé sin contratiempos, después de todo no resultó un inútil falso Rey Demonio como el inútil de Jio Inzagi, por lo que sí cumplirá su propósito para el que lo traje * Dice Rubia con seriedad y calma, generando más enfado en Muir y Restia, aunque la primera era la que menos podía disimular esto, Lily quien veía esto temía que Muir estallara su ira aquí y provocara el enojo de Rubia, claramente pensaba que no era una buena idea una pelea entre compañeras del mismo equipo en lo absoluto.

– ¡¿So-solo lo trajiste para esto, para hacerlo sufrir, poner en riesgo su vida y convertirlo en un monstruo, Solo para eso trajiste a Onii-sama para eso?! * Dice en voz alta con enfadada Muir siendo sostenida por Restia, pero su tono no parecía importarle a Rubia.

–Por supuesto, les dejé convivir a ustedes con él como Kazehaya Kamito un tiempo, pero eso solo era temporal, él no vino para ser ni Kazehaya Kamito, ni Ren Ashbell, esos solo eran añadidos, su verdadero propósito es convertirse en el nuevo sucesor del Rey Demonio Salomón, y en pocos días lo hará, desatará ese gran poder capaz de hacer frente a un Lord Elemental por sí mismo, es irónico que estos Señores Elementales tendrán a una piedra en el zapato en su propio evento que ellos crearon * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Rubia, pero claramente estas palabras no calmaron el enojo de Muir.

–Y respecto a poner su vida en riesgo, pues si moría entonces hubiera sido un farsante, pero este no fue el caso, alégrate Muir, tu onii-sama tienen un propósito mucho más importante de lo que crees * Dice Rubia sonriendo.

– ¡Quiero a mi onii-sama de vuelta! * Dice con enfado y leves lágrimas Muir.

–Eso no se va poder, este proceso ya no se puede detener, ni siquiera yo misma puedo, es inevitable ahora, además piensa esto, si no se convertía en el Rey Demonio, la vida efímera que le di se terminaría justamente después de poco más de una semana, ¿No me digas que pensaste que podría traerlo eternamente para ti? Esa habilidad no la tienen ni los Lord Elementales * Dice Rubia seriamente de forma calmada y Muir al escuchar esto amplió los ojos para luego arrodillarse al suelo quedándose en forma de gateo mirando al suelo.

–No-No puede ser, Onii-sama * Dice Muir con leves lagrimas cayéndole de los ojos.

–Pero si se convierte en el Rey Demonio las cosas serán diferentes, él podrá desafiar ese límite y con ese poder quedarse tanto como quiera, ese límite no lo podrá detener y aunque no será el mismo, y será un Kamito diferente, al menos tendrás a tu onii-sama contigo, piensa en eso antes de odiarme sin comprender la situación * Dice Rubia seriamente, pero Muir no dijo nada más, Restia solo se quedó en silencio al igual que las demás, Rubia estaba haciendo uso de sus tácticas de manipulación psicológica con el que incluso puede manipular a quienes demuestran desagrado hacia ella.

–Muy bien, pueden quedarse con Kazehaya Kamito a cuidarlo ante cualquier eventualidad, mientras yo iré a ejercitarme y de paso hacer algo importante, cumplir mi otro objetivo en este Blade Dance * Dice Rubia empezando a caminar hacia afuera.

– ¿Destruir a Son Goku? * Pregunta Restia con seriedad.

–Así es, ese sujeto ya vivió lo suficiente, y para cuando despierte Kamito como el Rey Demonio, quiero que ese sujeto molesto ya no esté en este mundo, con Kamito como el Rey Demonio comenzaremos nuestra rebelión contra los Señores Elementales, y no necesitamos a Son Goku como una molestia cucaracha más metiendo sus narices en nuestros asuntos, me voy * Dice Rubia seriamente.

– ¡Espere Cardenal, por favor permítame acompañarla! * Dice Lily Flame suplicante.

–No necesito de ti, ¿Por qué quieres acompañarme? * Pregunta Rubia seriamente.

–Bu-Bueno es que nunca la vi pelear jamás, y me haría muy feliz ver por primera vez la demostración de su gran poder en un combate * Dice sonriendo tímidamente Lily.

–Está bien, pero tendrás que rastrearme y seguirme por tu cuenta, no voy a llevarte o disminuir mi velocidad por ti * Dice con seriedad Rubia continuando su caminata, alegrando con estrellas en los ojos a Lily.

– ¡S-Si, Gracias su excelencia! * Dijo muy feliz Lily al punto de casi llorar de alegría cómicamente, y así ambos se fueron afuera mientras las demás se quedaron adentro.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dark Rebirth [Extended] - Stardust Crusaders OST{** **watch?v=P4vLsgb4tRk** **}**

–"Ototo-chan, sé que tú venciste a Onii-sama, pero lo hiciste porque eres más fuerte y no te guardo rencor por eso, pero lo lamento, esta vez Muir no podrá ir a ver tu pelea, sin embargo por esta vez tienes todo mi apoyo para que castigues a Rubia por hacerle esto a Onii-sama, aunque sé que será imposible, pero te deseo toda la suerte del mundo" * Dice Muir con enfado interno poniéndose del lado de Goku por esta vez, ya que su enfado con Rubia en estos momentos es tal que incluso si tiene que elegir de quien de los dos gane, prefiere que lo haga Goku, ya que al menos él venció a Kamito en buena ley, en cambio Rubia ha confesado que para ella Kamito no es más que una mísera herramienta que piensa usar para desafiar a los Señores Elementales.

–"Goku, mi presa, tu situación es muy difícil, ya que aunque no lo parezca, Rubia es peor y más cruel que yo, a pesar de que yo soy el espíritu de la oscuridad, la oscuridad de su corazón es incluso mayor que la mía, y a diferencia mía, ella te odia y no te respeta, pero si mueres sería una pena ya que no podré atraparte" * Dice con seriedad Restia en su mente.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack One Piece - Dragón Kaido Theme {** **watch?v=SKkizg0NuK8** **}**

En eso Rubia y Lily salieron fuera del refugio, Rubia cerró sus ojos para intentar rastrear a Goku por su Ki, es una habilidad que desarrolló con sus duros entrenamientos con el Ki y la magia, ambas disciplinas donde demostró ser una genio eliminando todos los defectos del pasado que la frenaban, y finalmente se detuvo abriendo su ojos hacia esa dirección, está de más decir que tiene su disfraz de falsa Ren Ashbell con la máscara y el pelo de falso color negro con uso de magia de transformación.

–Él está hacia esa dirección, iré ahora, y como dije, alcánzame como puedas * Dice Rubia con seriedad rodeándose de intensas llamas tal como lo había hecho aquella vez durante el viaje hacia aquí cuando despejó un Kamehameha de Goku con una patada llameante, Lily asiente obedientemente y Rubia se agacha levemente para finalmente dar un gran salto hacia arriba y como un misil se va volando usando tanto su poder del Ki, como su magia elemental espiritual de fuego como impulsores viajando como un cohete en el cielo directamente donde estaban Goku, y mirando al cielo, varias Blade Dancers podían ver con escalofríos esto ya que sentían el aterrador, entre ellos el grupo de Leonora Lancaster, quien a diferencia de las demás de su equipo, no sentía miedo por ese poder, pero sí que era bastante fuerte y un gran desafío peligroso.

–Pude verlo, es Ren Ashbell, bueno la actual Ren Ashbell * Decía Leonora seriamente.

– ¿A dónde cree que se dirige ella capitana? * Pregunta con curiosidad la más pequeña de sus compañeras y subordinadas.

–Es más que obvio adonde, según los familiares espíritus que conseguimos para espiar esa zona, Son Goku está allí venciendo Blade Dancers, y pues ahora la tenida como la más poderosa va hacia él * Dice Leonora con seriedad.

– ¿Qué cree que pasará capitana? * Pregunta otra de sus compañeras conocida como El Cid.

–Una brutal pelea, sin duda alguna que podría definir el curso del Blade Dance, pero de cualquier manera yo venceré a quien me toque enfrentar de las dos, sigamos adelante y recojamos más Magic Stones, tenemos varias pero necesitamos más * Dice Leonora seriamente y sus 4 compañeras asienten obedientemente, sin embargo Leonora da una última apretando los dientes.

–"¡Son Goku, no te atrevas a ser eliminado sin que antes te enfrentes a mí, soy yo quien se debe dar el lujo de eliminarte!" * Dice Leonora apretando los dientes extrañamente sin que se den cuenta sus compañeras, poniendo un rostro de preocupación, de hecho al igual que ella, otras que se dan cuenta de que donde se dirige la actual Ren Ashbell se encuentra su gran retador, por lo que piensan lo mismo que Leonora, este combate puede ser determinante para el Blade Dance, esta lucha de titanes.

* * *

 **/Momento Actual/**

Rubia continuada volando como un fénix y finalmente pudo divisar a Goku que acababa de derrotar al resto del Equipo de Los 4 Dioses (Eso pasó en el Especial 1) quien estaba parado al lado de Claire.

– ¡Ahí estás Son Goku, ya no podrás salvarte! * Dice Rubia en voz alta con seriedad dirigiéndose con gran velocidad como un halcón a punto de cazar a un roedor.

Y en eso Claire finalmente pudo ver que de la dirección que miraba Goku venía algo llameante volando.

– ¡¿E-Ese es la nueva oponente?! * Preguntaba en shock y con miedo Claire.

– ¡Sí lo es Claire, lo mejor es que te apartes y te pongas a salvo, a diferencia de mi pelea anterior, esto no lo digo por capricho, sino por la peligrosidad del oponente! * Dice Goku serio en voz alta a Claire preocupado por ella.

–Si pero… * Iba a decir Claire, pero para shock tanto de Goku como Claire, el enemigo aterrizó con gran velocidad cerca de ellos a un costado lo cual no esperaba Goku, y al mirar ambos vieron que se trataba de una figura de más estatura que ambos mirándolos a través de la máscara con frialdad, Claire tenía dificultades para respirar, incluso si era una elementalista de fuego como ella, el fuego intenso era demasiado, Goku por su parte miraba apretando sus dientes frunciendo el ceño.

 **Fin de Soundtrack One Piece - Dragon Kaido Theme {** **watch?v=SKkizg0NuK8** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack JoJo Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusader OST Dio's World {** **watch?v=bR0N2eguwb8** **}**

–"¡Que velocidad, apenas nos vio, aumentó enormemente su velocidad y llegó al instante a pesar de estar alejada, este es su poder!" * Dice Goku serio y nervioso en su mente con sudor en su frente, con el ceño fruncido y apretando sus dientes.

–"¡La actual Ren Ashbell, esta es la persona que tiene información sobre mi hermana, la persona que ha estado poniendo con la espada y la pared a Goku, y quien lo presiona para no revelarme nada sobre ella, este ser imponente y majestuoso, es el ser malvado detrás de todo!" * Dice Claire con miedo pero a la vez frunciendo el ceño, ya que el principal enemigo está aquí, enfrente de ellos.

–"Claire" * Dice Rubia en su mente con seriedad mirando levemente en dirección a su hermana menor para luego mirar de nuevo hacia Goku.

–Veo que estabas igual de impaciente que yo, y ya no querías esperar ¿verdad? * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante no carente de nerviosismo.

–Así es, el baile del otro día solo fue un placentero saludo de mi parte, para que ahora pueda destruirte sin remordimientos después de al menos haber hecho algo bueno por ti * Dice Rubia con una mirada fría través de la máscara.

– ¡¿Crees que te facilitaré las cosas y retrocederé?! * Dice Goku molesto y nervioso.

– ¿Quién sabe? Porque veo nerviosismo en tus ojos * Dice Rubia calmadamente.

–Eso no importa, eso no garantiza que perderé y que no puedo derrotarte * Dice Goku seriamente.

Claire decidió obedecer la advertencia de Goku para ponerse a salvo, pero Rubia se percató de esto mirándola.

–Claire Rouge, según me enteré, participas en este Blade Dance para recuperar a tu hermana ¿No?, dime, ¿qué tal si ahora renuncias a ese objetivo tan vacío? * Dice Rubia hablándole fríamente a través de su máscara, y esto molestó a Goku, pero más a la propia Claire.

– ¡Ya basta, no metas con ella! * Dice Goku molesto, pero Rubia la ignoraría.

– ¿Objetivo vacío? ¡Me lo dice la persona que posiblemente retiene a mi hermana contra su voluntad haciéndole quien sabe que, tú, tú eres el ser cobarde que chantajeó a Goku para que no me revele la información sobre ella que tú sabes! ¡Tú, falsa Ren Ashbell! * Dice en voz alta Claire molesta y mirando con rabia, aunque no carente de miedo.

–Ni tengo porque revelarte nada, y tú Goku ¿Lo harás? * Pregunta Rubia seriamente mirando a Goku.

– ¡Tú ya no me tienes bajo tu control ahora, porque te tengo cara a cara, y si te derroto todas mis compañeras estarán a salvo de ti malvada bruja! ¡Así que llegó el momento de acabar con tu farsa, voy a revelarle a Claire la verdad, sobre donde está su hermana, pero no lo haré con mi boca, sino con estos puños y con mis técnicas de pelea! ¡Así que prepárate, ponte en guardia y empecemos de una vez, porque llegó de acabar de una vez por todas con todos tus malvados planes! * Dice en voz alta con determinación y el ceño fruncido Goku poniéndose en su pose clásica al estilo tortuga.

– ¡Ufufufu! ¿Crees que tú, un insignificante ser que ni entiende el concepto de la vida como tú puede detenerme, ahora que estoy tan cerca de llegar a la cima en mi ambición? Pocas veces me causan gracia los chistes, pero este sin dudas me saca una sonrisa * Dice con una sonrisa burlona a través de su máscara Rubia.

–Ríete lo que quieras, pero yo iré con todo para vencerte * Dice Goku serio y desafiante manteniéndose en su pose tortuga, y en eso Rubia se puso en otra postura distinta de batalla levantando la rodilla derecha, y anteponiendo hacia adelante su mano derecha en forma de garra, y poniendo su mano izquierda en forma de garra hacia atrás parándose solo en un pie que es el izquierdo, es la misma postura de la Escuela de la Grulla del Maestro Tsuru y donde también enseña su hermano Tao Pai Pai, quien de hecho también instruyó a Rubia.

–"Esa sin dudas es una pose de artes marciales, pero por alguna razón me parece familiar ¿Dónde la he visto? Ya recuerdo, Tao Pai Pai" * Dice Goku con seriedad en su mente.

–"Es una posición de artes marciales, pero es muy diferente a la usada por Goku y Milk, esto quiere decir que ella es una practicante de artes marciales, pero a diferencia de Milk, ella podría estar a la par con Goku" * Dice Claire seria y nerviosa en su mente mientras miraba expectante.

Goku y Rubia se miraban seriamente con extrema rivalidad con el ceño fruncido a punto de iniciar esta gran pelea, la más esperada de todo el Blade Dance, la Gran Batalla entre el Bien y el Mal está a punto de comenzar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack JoJo Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusader OST Dio's World {** **watch?v=bR0N2eguwb8** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z Soundtrack - Cell Fight Theme (Extended) {** **watch?v=WhvFXurLMFQ** **}**

Ambos seguían mirándose seriamente como si esperaran una especie de señal para empezar, y esa fue la gota de sudor de la frente de Goku que finalmente cayó al suelo, por lo que al servir de señal la pelea comenzó.

Goku se lanzó corriendo a atacar a Rubia, pero esta amplía sus bellos ojos liberando su aura llameante carmesí de batalla deteniendo el avance de Goku quien se cubre mientras esa aura lo impulsa hacia atrás a la fuerza con este apretando los dientes sintiendo la ventisca y el tremendo calor de ese poder.

– ¡¿Qué es esto?! * Dice Goku sin poder avanzar apretando los dientes.

– ¡Cuidado Goku! * Grita Claire preocupada y en eso Goku mira sorprendido al ver que Rubia está sobre él con su mano derecha en forma de garra intentando golpearlo, pero Goku la esquiva por los pelos, sin embargo el golpe al llegar al suelo lo derrite para horror de Claire y sorpresa de Goku.

–"¡¿Qué tipo de poder es ese?!" * Dice nervioso Goku dando un salto hacia atrás, y el golpe de Rubia dejó un tremendo cráter de suelo derretido.

– ¡¿Acaso es un magma viviente?! * Dice Claire en shock y con temor.

–Que te quede bien claro que si te pones a jugar conmigo, morirás instantáneamente Son Goku * Dice Rubia fríamente levantando su mano de vuelta, Goku apretó los dientes, pero lo entendió, él normalmente estudia a sus oponentes primero antes de ir enserio, pero Rubia era una oponente distinta, sus ataques son tan brutales que si Goku no pelea enserio puede terminar perdiendo rápidamente por lo que este asintió para luego apretar ambos puños tensando sus músculos.

– ¡DAAAAAAAH! * Grita Goku rodeándose de un aura blanca azulada generando una fuerte ventisca y un leve temblor, Goku estaba ya dispuesto a usar todo su poder al empezar la pelea.

– ¡Goku peleará con todo y en serio ya al comenzar el combate, no hay de otra, el enemigo es fuerte! * Dice Claire cubriéndose con su brazo derecho de la ventisca generada por el poder de Goku.

Ambos se rodeaban de sus respectivas auras mirándose con gran hostilidad y finalmente ambos se lanzan al campo de batalla dándose rápidos puñetazos y patadas chocando sus respectivos golpes, Goku apretaba los dientes indicando que de los dos es quien más se esforzaba, mientras Rubia solo mostraba una expresión fría con el ceño fruncido de absoluta calma, aparentemente la pelea estaba pareja.

–La pelea está igualada, aparentemente tienen la misma fuerza pero… * Dice Claire con preocupación y seriedad.

En eso Goku da un salto hacia atrás y usa su técnica Zanzoken apareciendo varias imágenes residuales de Goku, pero Rubia no mostraba preocupación alguna ante esto.

–Una técnica de ilusión por la velocidad, no funcionará * Dice Rubia levantando su mano derecha.

– ¡HELL BLAZE! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Rubia creando con su mano derecha una gran llamarada que instantáneamente quema a todos los Gokus, menos al original que dio un gran salto.

–"¡¿Hell Blaze?! ¡Pe-Pero esa técnica es muy propio de la familia Elstein, y además es mucho más poderosa que la que yo uso! ¡No me digan que esta farsante se lo robó a mi hermana! * Dice Claire sorprendida y temerosa, mientras Rubia al ver que Goku estaba en pleno aire dio un gran salto yendo tras él, por su parte Goku la esperaba y cuando parecía que Rubia iba a golpearlo, resultó ser solo una imagen residual para shock de Goku.

– ¡Ella también usa el Zanzoken! * Dice sorprendido Goku.

–Exacto * Dice de forma fría y seria Rubia quien está de cabeza detrás de Goku quien quedó estupefacto por esto, e inmediatamente Rubia procede a darle una patada derecha de chilena(o chalaca) en la cabeza a Goku con la punta del pie mandándolo a chocar fuertemente de cara contra el suelo para luego aterrizar tranquilamente de pie con elegancia.

– ¡K k k! * Decía adolorido Goku que al levantar la cabeza se le veía una leve herida en la cabeza y en los labios, esto preocupó claramente a Claire.

–"¡¿Cómo es posible que usara la misma técnica que Goku?!" * Se Pregunta en su mente Claire preocupada.

Goku por su parte se levantaba dificultosamente por el dolor mirando hacia abajo y lo que veía eran las bellas piernas de Rubia quien estaba parada cerca suyo, finalmente Goku se puso de pie levantando su mirada hacia ella mirándola apretando los dientes al mismo tiempo que esta la mira con calma y frialdad.

– ¿Tu-Tu usas el Ki cierto? * Pregunta Goku serio.

–Así es, uso el Ki y la magia elemental espiritual, algo que ni tú puedes lograr * Dice seria y calmada Rubia, a lo que Goku sonríe desafiante.

–Entonces es más que obvio quien es el que te enseñó ¿no? * Pregunta Goku sonriendo desafiante.

–Yo ya te lo había dicho en el baile * Dice seria Rubia.

–Es cierto, lo había olvidado * Dice Goku serio ahora cambiando de postura a su pose al estilo Janken.

– ¿Qué estas preparando, otra técnica absurda? * Pregunta Rubia calmada y seria.

– ¡No sabré si es absurda o no si no lo intento! ¡PIEDRA! * Grita Goku apareciendo y desaparece tirando un potente puñetazo a la cara de Rubia quien con su palma derecha lo detiene.

– ¡PAPEL! * Grita Goku desapareciendo y apareciendo al costado de la bella Elstein intentando golpear las costillas de esta con su palma derecha, pero esta solo lo detiene levanta su rodilla derecha para molestia de Goku.

– ¡TIJERA! * Grita Goku desapareciendo y apareciendo ahora arriba de Rubia intentando golpear la frente de esta con sus dedos índice y del medio de su mano derecha formando una tijera con ellos, pero Rubia son mirar detiene la mano de Goku sosteniéndola con su mano izquierda para gran sorpresa de Goku.

–"¡No puede ser, El Estilo Janken no funcionó en lo absoluto!" * Dice Goku frustrado intentando darle una patada izquierda en la cara a Rubia quien le sostenía la mano, y ahora pasó a sostenerle con la mano derecha, dicho pie deteniendo la patada, y luego en pleno aire Rubia suelta de una forma brusca a Goku haciéndolo girar como un trompo para luego darle una tremenda patada izquierda con la plantilla del pie en el abdomen a Goku.

– ¡Buagh! * Grita de dolor escupiendo saliva Goku mientras es mandado a volar hasta chocar con unas rocas, siendo Goku derribado en el combate, y Claire puso una expresión de preocupación.

–Que patético ataque * Dice Rubia de forma seria caminando hacia él lentamente.

En eso Goku se levanta de nuevo adolorido para luego mostrar una extraña sonrisa y empezando a hacer movimientos extraños como los de un simio confundiendo a Claire y llamando levemente la atención de Rubia.

– ¡U U A A! ¡U U A A! ¡U U A A! * Decía Goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza y hacía movimientos como un simio confundiendo a Claire, pero Rubia solo miraba impasible esto.

Goku se movía alrededor de Rubia usando estos movimientos y haciendo los ruidos característicos de los simios.

– ¡¿Y ahora qué haces Goku?! * Pregunta Claire molesta cómicamente, pero Rubia se mantenía en calma.

–"Que patético" * Dice Rubia con voz fría y no mostrando expresión en su rostro lanzando un puñetazo izquierdo que Goku esquivó con esos movimientos de simios pocos ortodoxos poniéndose de cabeza e intentando una doble patada de mula, sin embargo Rubia detiene esa doble patada solo con su palma izquierda, sin embargo Goku enganchó la punta de su cola al mismo brazo de Rubia impulsándose gracias a su cola para intentar darle una patada con la plantilla izquierda a Rubia, pero esta lo vio venir deteniendo de una forma sorprendente con solo los dedos índice y del medio de su mano derecha sorprendiendo tanto a Goku como a Claire.

–"¡No puede ser, es cierto que los movimientos de Goku eran raros, pero aun así parecían ser veloces y buenos, pero no logran golpearla!" * Dice Claire sorprendida.

Y en eso Goku se impulsó hacia atrás parándose en cuatro patas como un simio dando rápidos saltos intentando golpes y patadas con ese estilo a gran velocidad hacia Rubia, pero esta los bloqueaba todos fácilmente con sus brazos, manos o dedos, y Goku no lo podía creer.

–"¡Esto no puede ser, esta vez estoy usando el estilo del simio con mi máximo poder, lo que le añade mucha más velocidad que la forma normal en que solía usarla, pero ella bloquea todos mis golpes fácilmente, esto no es como el estilo elegante de Restia o el estilo del mono ebrio de Misuno o el estilo del puño del borracho de Jackie Chun, ella no usa ningún estilo especial, aun así no puedo hacerle nada!" * Dice muy sorprendido y frustrado en su mente Goku.

–Eres un ridículo Son Goku * Dice calmadamente Rubia sorprendiendo y molestando a Goku.

– ¡¿Ridículo?! * Dice Goku molesto.

–Así es, pensaste que haciendo esos movimientos absurdos y poco ortodoxos, yo no podría leerlos, ¿no es así? * Dice Rubia cerrando los ojos y movimiento su cabello teñido falsamente de negro que se mueve por el viento, esto sorprendió por completo a Goku.

– ¡¿Cómo lo supiste, acaso Restia te lo dijo?! * Dice Goku sorprendido, pero Rubia negó con la cabeza.

–Yo no hablo con ella de sus peleas, lo descifré yo misma al verte pelear ahora, la diferencia entre ella y yo es que para mí, una pelea no es un juego* Dice Rubia hablando con seriedad.

–"¿Restia? Entonces ella está relacionada con ese espíritu de la oscuridad ¿pero quién es esta chica?" * Dice Claire más intrigada.

–"Ya veo, ha detenido tres de mis habilidades, el Zanzoken, El Janken y el Estilo del Simio, eso quiere decir que solo me queda hacer una cosa, y es hacer lo mismo que ella hace, ella se anticipa a mis movimientos, así que yo también debo hacer anticiparme a los suyos" * Dice Goku serio en su mente.

–Eres hábil, pero veamos por cuanto tiempo te sigues salvando de mis golpes * Dice Goku seriamente volviendo a su pose al estilo tortuga.

– ¿No vas a intentar otra de tus tácticas estúpidas? * Pregunta Rubia seriamente.

–No lo sé * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante y burlona, a lo que Rubia de vuelta se pone en su pose de pelea al estilo grulla.

Goku se lanza de nuevo a atacar a Rubia con una combinación de puñetazos y patadas que esta bloqueaba con facilidad.

–Lo tuyo en verdad es triste * Dice Rubia seria de forma burlona mientras bloqueaba todos sus golpes al leer sus movimientos además de predecirlos para luego darle un golpe de garra derecha llameante en el abdomen produciéndole quemaduras allí.

– ¡Buagh! * Grita de dolor Goku escupiendo sangre, y en eso Rubia llega a él de frente empezando a darle múltiples puñetazos llameantes que lo impactaban causándole varias quemaduras y heridas.

– ¡Goku! * Dice en voz alta preocupada Claire ya que Goku estaba recibiendo muchos golpes, y finalmente Rubia le da un último puñetazo llameante que lo manda a estrellarse contra unos árboles cayendo al suelo de cara con varios pedazos de estos.

–"¡No puede ser, todo lo que Goku intenta no funciona!" * Dice Claire estupefacta y preocupada en su mente, Rubia demuestra una aparente superioridad contra Goku y esto preocupa a Claire, la misma camina lentamente hacia donde cayó Goku metiendo la mano izquierda entre los escombros y sacando a Goku agarrándole del cuello de su uniforme de la Academia Espiritual Areishia, este apretaba los dientes con dolor mientras Rubia le miraba directamente en la cara con sus fríos, pero hermosos ojos color rubí a través de su máscara.

–Tus golpes no pueden tocarme, eres inferior a mí Son Goku * Dice Rubia mirándolo directamente a los ojos, pero Goku ahora sonrió desafiante.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z Soundtrack - Cell Fight Theme (Extended) {** **watch?v=WhvFXurLMFQ** **}**

–Quizás, pero puedo vencerte * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante y adolorido lo cual molestó a Rubia.

–Veo que no te resignas aún y actúas de arrogante * Dice Rubia seria y molesta para luego intentar darle un puñetazo derecho llameante en la cara a Goku, pero este logró ver el golpe deteniendo el puño derecho de Rubia con sus dos manos sorprendiéndola.

–No cabe duda, eres más fuerte y rápida que yo, y además eres muy atenta con tus movimientos, pero al estar tan cerca sí puedo ver tus movimientos * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante sorprendiendo a Rubia, en eso Goku dio un puntapié derecho a la mano izquierda de Rubia zafándose del agarre de esta y usando como escalón, el hombro de Rubia para Goku subirse y sentarse en los mismos quedando en la misma posición de cuando le dio una paliza a Tao Pai Pai, a Rubia por primera vez en el combate se le notaba sorprendida e insegura, ya que en esa posición su rostro enmascarado está completamente expuesto.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Soundtrack 66 El Mundo de Black {** **watch?v=GDE-QNRxrdQ** **}**

– ¡Ahora te devolveré todos los golpes que me has dado! ¡Tatatatatata! * Grita Goku dándole múltiples puñetazos a Rubia directamente en su cara enmascarada para luego darle un puntapié derecho al mentón dejando levemente desorientada a Rubia, en eso Goku se puso de vuelta en su pose al estilo Janken.

– ¡PIEDRA! * Grita Goku dándole un puñetazo derecho en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

– ¡PAPEL! * Grita Goku dándole un golpe derecho de palma en el abdomen.

– ¡TIJERA! * Grita Goku finalmente dándole un golpe con los dedos índice y del medio de la mano derecha directamente en la frente tras dar un salto dejando tambaleando a Rubia, esto lo aprovecharía Goku para intentar lanzarle la técnica más conocida de la escuela tortuga, por lo que coloca sus dos manos en la posición de dicha técnica insignia de Goku.

–¡KAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE! * Grita Goku empezando a formarse un círculo en medio de sus dos manos.

– ¡HAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE! * Grita Goku ahora del círculo empezando a crearse una esfera blanca azulada preparándola para lanzar a Rubia.

–"La última vez que le lancé un Kamehameha, cuando veníamos para el Blade Dance, ella desvió mi ataque de una patada, no debo dejar que haga eso de nuevo" * Dice Goku serio desapareciendo con su velocidad y apareciendo frente de una sorprendida Rubia que ahora dejó de estar desorientada por los golpes.

–"Oh no" * Dice Rubia algo molesta.

– ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita Goku ahora apuntando rápidamente sus palmas hacia la conocida como La Reina de la Calamidad y lanzándole la poderosa onda de Ki concentrado color blanco azulado, y se lo lanzó a quemarropa impactando el ataque principalmente en su rostro produciéndose una gran explosión.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Soundtrack 66 El Mundo de Black {** **watch?v=GDE-QNRxrdQ** **}**

Claire que es mandada a volar por la misma, usa su flametounge para sostenerse enredando el látigo por un árbol, y luego de terminar la explosión se levantó una cortina de humo, Goku se arrodilló en una pierna (la derecha) respirando agitadamente.

– ¡Ufuuu, cielos, atacar de esa forma sucesiva y luego usar el Kamehameha al máximo es bastante agotador! * Dice Goku respirando agitadamente ya que realmente le costó mucho finalmente encontrar espacio para golpear a Rubia, por lo que no dudó en atacarla con todo lo que tiene, el mismo además tiene heridas de golpes y quemaduras de los ataques de Rubia por lo que eso solo lo hizo más agotador, pero aun así logró su cometido, por su parte Claire vino hacia él sonriendo.

– ¡Lo lograste Goku, pudiste encontrar la oportunidad de golpear a esa falsa Ren Ashbell, y lo atacaste con todo y Kamehameha, has ganado! * Dice feliz Claire, pero luego vio el rostro de Goku y se dio de cuenta de que este no tenía ninguna sonrisa, sino todo lo contrario, el mismo fruncía el ceño mirando hacia donde le había lanzado su Kamehameha a Rubia.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z Kai - Unnatural Power (String Version) [Official] [Unreleased OST] {** **watch?v=ub2r0eXo-0Y &list=WL&index=29** **}**

–No Claire, estás equivocada, me duele decirlo, pero ese Kamehameha no es en lo absoluto suficiente, la pelea apenas acaba de comenzar * Dice Goku serio frunciendo el ceño sorprendiendo a Claire.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Quieres decir que aunque la golpeaste de esa forma y la atacaste con el Kamehameha no fue suficiente?! * Dice Claire sorprendida y estupefacta, además de temerosa.

–Eso no es lo peor ahora Claire, lo peor está por venir, perdóname amiga * Dice Goku con el rostro serio, y esto sorprendió más a Claire.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas? Sé que de alguna forma tú puedes ganar, además aún tienes el Ki 100% * Dice Claire preocupada, pero Goku niega con la cabeza.

–No me refiero al combate Claire * Dice Goku poniéndose de pie, apretando los dientes impotente por no poder ahorrarle este dolor que se le viene encima a Claire ahora, por algo que está por conocer.

– ¡¿Pero a que te refieres Goku?! * Dice más preocupada Claire, pero Goku ya no respondió, sino que solo miró hacia el mismo lugar donde lanzó su ataque más fuerte, y Claire también miraba hacia esa dirección como se despejaba por completo el humo, pero antes de que se despejara por completo se ve a Rubia que está de pie, dejando impactada a Claire y sorprendido a Goku.

– ¡No puede ser, con todos esos golpes más el Kamehameha recibidos! ¡A pesar de todo eso no fue siquiera derribada! * Dice en completo shock Claire.

– ¡Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, sabía que no le ganaría con eso, pero al menos pensé que la lastimaría y derribaría, pero ni la moví, y lo peor es que siento más poder emanando de ella, como si hubiera incrementado aún más su poder! * Dice Goku con el ceño fruncido y nervioso, pero de repente el humo se despejó por completo, se puede ver que el Kamehameha de Goku así como los múltiples golpes no le hicieron casi nada, más que minúsculos moretones y rasguños pequeños que casi ni se notan, por ende ningún rastro de sangrado, pero lo que llama la atención es que el Kamehameha desactivó su magia de transformación por lo que su cabello ahora de haber estado en un falso color negro, tenia de vuela su original color carmesí, y la máscara que portaba fue completamente desintegrada por el ataque teniendo el rostro completamente expuesto.

Rubia tocó con sus dos manos su rostro usando magia de curación básica en sí misma dejando su rostro hermoso completamente intacto como si no hubiera recibido ataque alguno, de hecho fue ella quien le enseñó esta magia a Fianna, por lo que es natural que ella sepa usarla.

–Maldición, el Kamehameha no le hizo absolutamente nada a pesar de que le di de lleno, definitivamente es posible que sea más poderosa que Restia * Dice Goku frunciendo el ceño con seriedad, pero al mirar a su costado y elevar la mirada ve a Claire quien estaba con los ojos abiertos como nunca antes los había tenido mirando a la persona que estaba hasta hace poco oculta detrás de la máscara y el disfraz de falsa Ren Ashbell, ella temblaba de incredulidad, de impacto y negación al no poder creer lo que veía sus ojos.

–Fue una buena táctica de tu parte Son Goku, pero de nada sirve una buena táctica si careces del poder adecuado para lograr un resultado más efectivo * Dice Rubia seriamente y relajada, y luego centró su mirada en Claire, está demás decir que sin esa máscara su voz sonaba distinta y Claire la reconocía.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z Kai - Unnatural Power (String Version) [Official] [Unreleased OST] {** **watch?v=ub2r0eXo-0Y &list=WL&index=29** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtracks JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders [Destination] OST - Shoot Towards The Decisive Battle {** **watch?v=Tgbloc65cio &list=WL&index=22** **}**

– ¡E-E-Esto no puede ser! ¡E-Esto es imposible! ¡Es una farsa, como tu falsa identidad de Ren Ashbell, estás tomando la forma de mi hermana! * Dice Claire impactada, incrédula y molesta.

–Igual que cuando éramos niñas, cuando algo va completamente en contra de tus expectativas, simplemente te niegas a aceptarlo, eso es algo que traté de instruirte cuando cuidaba de ti * Dice Rubia seriamente y esto impacta más a Claire.

–No me digas que te pondrás a preguntarme cosas para comprobar si soy yo, por favor, si puedo saber hasta en que momento te cambiaban los pañales, déjate de tonterías Claire, eso de que yo era alguien que secuestró a tu pobre hermana o algo así solo tú lo imaginaste, no existe nadie más, yo y la falsa Ren Ashbell, o sea la persona que obligó a Goku a que no te revelara nada sobre mí misma, somos la misma persona * Dice fríamente Rubia sin ningún tipo de tacto.

– ¡Esto, no lo puedo creer, nee-sama! ¡¿En verdad eres tú, mi querida nee-sama?! * Dice Claire con lágrimas empezando a caminar hacia ella, pero Goku se percató de esto y se puso enfrente de ella dándole la espalda.

– ¡No vayas Claire, ni se te ocurra ir! * Dice Goku con el ceño fruncido y con seriedad.

– ¡Pero Goku! * Dice Claire molesta con lágrimas.

–Obviamente si lo soy, soy la conocida como la Reina de la Calamidad como me pusieron los del Imperio Ordesia, soy Rubia Elstein, tu hermana mayor de sangre ayudó a tu crianza Claire * Dice Rubia calmadamente y esto heló la sangre de Claire.

–¡Esa voz, esa forma de hablar, esa presencia que ahora que recuerdo me pareció siempre familiar, mi hermana, la que tanto busqué, por quien busqué poder para entrar en el Blade Dance, está aquí! * Dice Claire con lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos.

– ¡Nee-sama! * Gritaba Claire intentando correr hacia ella para abrazarla, pero Goku seguía parado interponiéndose.

– ¡Goku quítate, es mi nee-sama! * Dice Claire molesta con lágrimas.

–Lo sé, y es por eso que no puedo dejarte ir con ella Claire * Dice Goku serio y molesto enfadando a Claire.

– ¡Pero Goku, esperé por años esto, déjame tocar a mi nee-sama! * Dice molesta con lágrimas Claire.

– ¡Claire, reacciona, hace tiempo cuando discutimos me preguntaste la verdadera razón del porqué estaba aquí ¿No?! ¡Pues la razón era ella, siempre fue ella! * Dice Goku molesto en voz alta dejando estupefacta a Claire.

– ¿Mi-Mi hermana? * Pregunta Claire estupefacta asintiendo Goku.

Y así Goku explicó que poco después de que volviera con sus amigos a la Kame House luego del Tenkaichi Budokai(Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales) de la Isla Papaya, Uranai Baba los contactó para pedirle permiso al Maestro Roshi de traer a Goku a estas tierras después de un año, y pues Goku explicó que esto era una petición de Greyworth a Uranai Baba.

–La Directora habló con la anciana Baba y cuando vine el día que tú y yo nos conocimos me dijo que había un grupo de malos que cometía crímenes y que debía detenerlos, además de participar en este Torneo por supuesto, supongo que de alguna forma ella sabía que la falsa Ren Ashbell y Rubia eran la misma persona * Dice Goku serio explicando mientras las hermanas Elstein escuchaban.

–Y fue ella la que me dijo que ese grupo se llamaba Equipo Inferno y que entre sus integrantes más fuertes estaban, Restia, mi enemigo que derroté hace años, Tao Pai Pai y su líder Rubia, y fue en ese momento cuando me contó que me enteré que tú y la líder de los malos eran hermanas * Dice Goku con seriedad y esta revelación impactó más a Claire.

– ¡Mi misión principal no es ganar el Blade Dance, sino detener a Rubia y sus macabros planes, y para ello debo vencerla ahora y no permitir que ella gane el Blade Dance! * Dice Goku con determinación.

–Go-ku * Dice impactada casi sin habla Claire, pero en eso se escuchó un aplauso irónico, era de Rubia quien sin mostrar expresión aplaudía.

–Muy emotivo todo lo que dices Son Goku, pero recuerdo que no dudaste en ceder a mis demandas el día que nos conocimos * Dice Rubia hablando de forma fría y seria.

– ¿Demandas? * Pregunta Claire preocupada.

–Sí, fue la primera vez que tú, yo, Rinslet y Est dimos un paseo por la Ciudad Academia, en esa ocasión cuando ustedes fueron a comprar ropa y yo las esperaba, ella vino a mí con algunas de su grupo, fue allí que nos desafiamos mutuamente y me amenazó para que nunca te diga nada a ti sobre ella, o de lo contrario mataría a todos los amigos que hicimos aquí, especialmente a Rinslet * Dice Goku seriamente.

Claire no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba, la persona que casi había causado que casi rompiera para siempre su amistad con Goku, fue justamente la propia fuente de la discusión, su propia hermana, además trabajar con un asesino sanguinario como Tao Pai Pai y liderar un grupo criminal que preocupaba a la propia a la propia Greyworth, y que incluso estaba probablemente involucrado con el ataque a la Academia Espiritual Areishia meses atrás, lo que desencadenó en alumnas heridas y especialmente la muerte de Rakka y Reishia, todo esto, fue obra de la propia Rubia quien es superior de Restia.

– ¡Claire, sé que te cuesta creerme, pero esa es la verdad, la que no quería revelarte no solo porque ella me forzó, sino porque sé cuánto la quieres, cuanto ansiabas verla, y cuanto te dolería saber esto! * Dice Goku seriamente y con leve tristeza agachando la cabeza, Claire lo miraba aun no quería creer en lo absoluto, de repente en un descuido se zafó de Goku dando un golpe de latigazo llameante al suelo logrando un gran salto dirigiéndose hacia Rubia como ella quería.

– ¡No lo hagas Claire! * Dice Goku preocupado, pero ya es tarde, ya que Claire llegó frente a su hermana abrazándola fuertemente sorprendiendo a Goku por esta acción.

–Claire * Dice Goku con tristeza, Claire abrazaba con lágrimas a Rubia de quien no se veía su rostro que estaba ensombrecido.

– ¡Te extrañé mucho nee-sama, estoy seguro que hay una explicación para todo, para lo que pasó en nuestro pueblo y lo que dice Goku! * Dice Claire con lágrimas abrazándola como lo solía hacer de niñas, se puede ver claramente como Rubia la supera en estatura, en eso siente como su querida nee-sama con su mano derecha le acariciaba la cabeza como lo solía hacer cuando era una pequeña niña, y Claire con una sonrisa, sin embargo queda en shock al ver el rostro de su hermana, no emitía alguna cálida sonrisa que esperaba encontrar como en los viejos tiempos diciéndole que todo estaba bien, sino que mostraba una mirada fría, no mostraba expresión alguna, pero la forma en que miraba a Claire no era como si siquiera ella significara algo, menos algo como una hermana.

 **Fin de Soundtracks JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders [Destination] OST - Shoot Towards The Decisive Battle {** **watch?v=Tgbloc65cio &list=WL&index=22** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack de Rubia en el fanfic, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Unreleased Scores - Zigfried Von Shroeder {** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

–Todo lo que te dijo Son Goku es verdad al 100%, no hay mentira, ni explicaciones añadidas, yo soy la líder del equipo Inferno, y trabajo con el Asesino Número Uno del Mundo, El Señor Tao Pai Pai quien es mi maestro y mano derecha * Dice Rubia fría y seria, y esto heló la sangre a Claire, ampliando más los ojos.

– ¿Quieres más, mandé asesinar al hermano de Fianna, el Principe Arneus Ray Ordesia? ¿Y quieres más? Traicioné al Imperio Ordesia para hacer un golpe de estado contra los Señores Elementales y quitarles el poder sobre este lado del mundo * Dice de forma fría Rubia, Claire estaba quedándose sin aire por todo de lo que se estaba enterando, estaba a punto de sufrir hiperventilación por lo que Rubia le decía, Goku estaba apretando los dientes, sus venas estaban resaltando de ira por la forma en que Rubia descaradamente le hablaba a Claire.

– ¿Y quieres saber más? No me interesa en lo absoluto nuestra hermandad, para mí el apellido Elstein se quemó con ese pueblo aquel día, solo soy Rubia, La Cardenal, Líder del Equipo Inferno, e incluso acepto ser la Reina de la Calamidad, pero en lo que a mí respecta, a diferencia de Velsaria con Ellis a quien llegó a odiar, yo a ti no te odio ni te quiero, no siento nada por ti Claire * Dice Rubia de forma más fría mientras sigue teniendo su mano en la cabeza de Claire para luego quitarla de allí, así como Claire lentamente dejó de abrazarla retrocediendo levemente con la boca abierta debido a estas palabras que realmente le duelen mucho, eran un puñal en su corazón.

– ¡Nee-sama, me rompes el corazón! * Dice Claire llorando, pero había alguien que estaba a punto de estallar por la ira, era el propio Goku, quien se empieza a rodear masivamente de Ki blanco azulado y su musculatura empieza a crecer bastante.

– ¿Te rompo el corazón? Bueno quizás en que no sienta nada por ti no signifique que no sirvas para nada aún si eres una debilucha, verás, tengo un plan en mente que lo lograré en poco tiempo, tal vez tu sirvas al menos como una herramienta para mi plan, ¿No te parece mejor que estar jugando a lo tonto al Blade Dance, y con esa ridícula amistad con Son Goku? * Dice de forma más fría aún Rubia, Claire sentía cada vez más hiperventilación, claramente esta persona era su hermana y no una impostora, la sangre se lo dice, pero las palabras que dice, y de lo que se ha enterado, son como cuchillas enterrando su corazón, y lo peor de todo es que incluso le dijo que no la quiere en lo absoluto, y que para ella lo máximo que serviría es como herramienta; Claire ahora se agachaba ya que no le salía el aire, estas palabras le dolían tanto que no solo no podía respirar, sino que incluso tenía nauseas.

– ¡De-Detente Nee-sama! * Dice Claire hablando a duras penas llorando.

–Eso es imposible, principalmente cuando estoy tan cerca de lograr mis objetivos, de Gobernar estar Tierras Elementales Espirituales por sobre los Señores Elementales, piénsalo, sacrificarlos a ti, a Fianna, a nuestra familia y a cualquier otro por lograr algo tan grande, claramente lo vale, para tumbar a los Lord Elementales y colocarme a mí en su posición * Dice de forma seria y fría Rubia.

Claire no podía creer lo que escuchaba, lo que escuchaba era palabras de alguien claramente malvado, de la peor clase, la que piensa que hace el bien, pero ni se inmuta en analizar y cuestionarse los daños que han causado; pero ella no lo podía aceptar, o más bien no quería de ninguna forma hacerlo, y eso solo la lastimaba más; ya no lo soportaba más y estaba a punto de caer de espaldas al suelo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack de Rubia en el fanfic, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Unreleased Scores - Zigfried Von Shroeder** **{** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

Pero de repente Claire desaparece por completo para sorpresa de Rubia.

– ¿A dónde se fue? * Se preguntaba curiosa Rubia con una mirada seria observando a su alrededor cuando finalmente obtuvo su respuesta.

–Ya veo, fue él * Dice Rubia seriamente, y lo que vio fue al propio Goku cargando a Claire al estilo princesa con suma facilidad a pesar de que esta lo supera en estatura, Claire abre los ojos para ver, y pues se percata de que es su amigo y capitán de equipo.

–Go-ku * Dice Claire algo debilitada por la tensión que tuvo que pasar.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Ultra Instic Theme (Oficial Version){** **watch?v=h8qg-XzHgUk** **}**

Goku estaba en su forma más poderosa, aprendida del mismísimo Dios de las Artes Marciales, Kame Sen'nin o Mutten Roshi, el estado que lleva al cuerpo humano más allá de sus límites, más allá de su máximo, es el Ki 100%, pero esta vez Goku no solo usó esta forma prohibida y dañina para su cuerpo por tener más poder en batalla, sino por la gran ira que sentía por dentro, no pudiendo creer la crueldad de la que era capaz Rubia a quien no le importó romperle el corazón a su propia hermana a pesar de todo lo que ella batalló para llegar a ella y escuchar alguna vez su explicación y razón de las cosas, pero lo que escuchó fue horrible, y era lo que Goku luchó tanto por evitarle, pero ahora con lo que Rubia hizo se ganó su completa ira que sin embargo Goku intentaba canalizar lo más que podía, hasta que llegue el momento de estallar por completo contra su peor y jurada enemiga.

–Descuida Claire, estoy aquí y no te dejaré caer amiga, juré protegerte tanto a la directora como a ti misma, y eso haré con todas mis fuerzas * Dice Goku con determinación y seriedad en su rostro.

–Por favor no pelees contra ella * Dice Claire suplicante con lágrimas en sus ojos hablando algo debilitada, pero la respuesta de Goku es clara.

–Después de todo lo que escuché de ella, está más que claro que debo derrotarla Claire, aunque me odies por eso, esto es por todos aquí, especialmente por ti amiga, sobre mi cadáver dejaré que alguien como ella te atrape sin importar si es tu hermana, espérame aquí * Dice Goku hablando seriamente, dejándola recostada en el suelo en un lugar seguro y dándole la espalda para ir firmemente a la pelea más importante hasta ahora que ha tenido desde que llegó aquí.

–"¡No lo entiendes Goku, no quiere que se maten entre sí!" * Dice con lágrimas en su mente Claire mientras ve a Goku caminando firmemente en su forma Ki 100% directamente hacia Rubia, está de más decir que el uniforme de la Academia Espiritual Areishia puede estirarse bastante por lo que resiste la musculatura de Goku para no romperse(no recuerdo si lo expliqué, pero aun así lo hago ahora).

Finalmente Goku llega a pararse frente a Rubia cerca el uno del otro, la etapa más importante de su pelea estaba a punto de comenzar.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Ultra Instic Theme (Oficial Version){** **watch?v=h8qg-XzHgUk** **}**

–He llegado, y veo que ya llevan rato peleando, Son Goku ya luchará en ese estado tan poderoso con el que fue capaz de hacerle frente al espíritu de la oscuridad, Restia * Dice Lily Flame desde la cima de un árbol quien acababa de llegar.

–Pero no podrá con mi ama, ella es totalmente diferente a Restia, ella es una prodigio, prácticamente una humana con poderes divinos * Dice Lily Flame con seriedad.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragón Ball Soundtrack 78 El Mundo de Black {** **watch?v=ePzSo5MRw9E** **}**

Goku y Rubia se miraba seriamente con gran hostilidad, especialmente de parte del primero a la segunda.

–Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho, Rubia * Dice Goku frunciendo el ceño con ira contenida apretando los dientes.

–Veo que tienes una gran confianza ahora que usarás esa forma, debe de ser el famoso Ki 100% ¿No es así? * Pregunta Rubia seria.

–Así es, es con lo que pienso darte la paliza que mereces desgraciada * Dice Goku seriamente molesto.

–Te advierto que como lo habrás notado, esa mascara solo contenía mi máximo potencial, el cuál te lo demostraré * Dice Rubia seriamente poniéndose de vuelta en su pose al estilo de la Grulla.

–Lo sé, es por eso que recurro a esto para enfrentarte con todo lo que me queda, no pienso perder así de fácil * Dice Goku seriamente poniéndose una vez más en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga, ambos se miran con gran rivalidad y seriedad a punto de reiniciar esta pelea infernal.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragón Ball Soundtrack 78 El Mundo de Black {** **watch?v=ePzSo5MRw9E** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack One Piece Ryusei Kazan{** **watch?v=cS56sDTREUc** **}**

– ¡Rubia! ¡Daaaaah! * Grita Goku con furia saltando directamente a atacar hacia Rubia quien se envolvía de un aura de fuego ardiente con una mezcla de Ki y magia elemental, ambos chocan sus respectivas rodillas derechas produciendo una onda de choque su impacto, luego de eso ambos desaparecen y aparecen varias veces luchando a una gran velocidad imposible de ver por el ojo ordinario produciendo varias ondas de choques sus tremendos golpes además de ventiscas de fuertes ventiscas, Claire miraba con lágrimas y preocupación.

– ¡De-Deténganse, Goku, Nee-sama! * Gritaba Claire en lágrimas, pero ambos no la escuchaban, Goku estaba plenamente enfocado en Rubia y viceversa.

Ambos se daban varios rápidos puñetazos como metralletas que chocaban entre sí, incluso sus propias frentes con Goku apretando los dientes con furia mientras Rubia solo mostraba una mirada fría con el ceño fruncido, en eso Goku intentó una patada izquierda con el empeine hacia la cara de Rubia, pero esta lo esquivó, sin embargo esto resultó sorprendentemente una finta que usó para el propio Goku girar rápidamente como un tornado para que su pierna derecha adquiriera un gran impulso hasta finalmente con el mismo darle primero una fuerte patada con la plantilla de ese pie, y sucesivamente con la punta del mismo pie patearle el mentón a la conocida como la Cardenal directo al mentón haciéndola por primera vez sangrar al hacerla escupir sangre.

– ¡Ugh! * Dice de dolor escupiendo sangre Rubia.

– ¡Rubia, Te patearé el trasero! * Grita Goku lanzando un puñetazo derecho directo a la cara de Rubia, pero esta lo detiene con su propia mano derecha, entonces Goku intenta golpearla con un puñetazo izquierdo, pero de la misma forma lo detiene con su mano izquierda Rubia, y al poner los brazos de Goku cruzados en forma de X, Rubia usa eso para impulsarlo allí mismo provocando que Goku gire en el aire como un trompo para que luego Rubia le dé una feroz patada izquierda con la plantilla del pie en toda la cara mandándolo a volar contra el suelo de espaldas produciendo un leve cráter, por su parte Rubia se impulsó en el aire e intentó aterrizar sobre las costillas de Goku anteponiendo su rodilla derecha, o sea su técnica de Rodillazo de Asesinato de la Escuela de la Grulla, pero Goku se quita por poco produciéndose un gran cráter por el impacto del golpe de Rubia al suelo, Goku con sudor en su frente se sentía aliviado ya que conoce de buena mano esa técnica peligrosa.

 **Fin de Soundtrack One Piece Ryusei Kazan{** **watch?v=cS56sDTREUc** **}**

–"Aunque la hice sangrar un poco, no le afectó casi nada mi ataque, lo bueno es que tengo oportunidad con mi Ki 100% Mejorado, ahora sí puedo controlar bien mis golpes y puedo mirar los movimientos del enemigo para hacer incluso golpes de fintas, esto no lo podía hacer antes donde solo golpeaba al azar, pero ahora controlo bien mi cuerpo, pero ella también controla bien sus movimientos y estudia los míos, es muy fuerte" * Dice Goku seriamente, en eso Rubia se pone de pie y lo mira seriamente.

Pero de repente apunta su dedo del medio hacia arriba, mientras Goku observaba serio quien se pone en guardia esperando un posible ataque de Rubia y no estaba equivocado.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragón Ball Super Desesperate Assault! (Recreation) (Extended) {** **watch?v=muZVDgMoIQY** **}**

– ¡FIRE BALL! * Dice fríamente el nombre de su técnica Rubia, otro ataque conocido del linaje Elstein, y de repente una enorme bola de fuego empezó a formarse, bastante más grande y poderoso que el que usa Claire con su poder máximo, Goku se puso en alerta por esto.

– ¡Es enorme! * Dice Goku sorprendido con el ceño fruncido, y en eso Rubia hace un simple movimiento con dicho dedo hacia adelante (de forma parecida a cuando Freezer lo hizo cuando lanzó su supernova para destruir el Planeta Vegeta) y la gigantesca esfera de fuego se dirigió hacia Goku como un cometa llameante a gran velocidad, Goku se sintió acorralado por lo que desapareció y apareció en otro lugar con su súper velocidad para esquivar el ataque, pero de repente vio como la gran bola de fuego cambiaba de dirección y a gran velocidad se dirigía hacia él a punto de impactarlo a quien no le quedó de otra que poner sus dos manos para intentar detenerla rodeándose al máximo de su aura de Ki, y cuando la gran bola de fuego llegó a él intentaba empujarlo y quemarlo por completo, pero este lo detenía con un extenuante esfuerzo.

– ¡K k k Gr! * Dice Goku frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes, resaltándose sus venas al esforzarse tanto, sus manos se empezaban a quemar causándole un severo dolor en sus manos, además de que de por sí sufría por usar esta forma del Ki 100%, esto solo le generaba más dolor, Claire miraba preocupada esto mientras Lily miraba con seriedad, por su parte Rubia observaba calmadamente e intento de Goku por detener semejante ataque.

– ¡DAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Goku con todas sus fuerzas despejando finalmente la gran bola de fuego lanzándola al suelo quemando esta por completo el suelo derritiéndolo hasta producir un enorme cráter hasta finalmente desaparecer la técnica, Goku respiraba agitadamente agotado por lograr tal hazaña, sin embargo sin que lo sepa y para preocupación de Claire, Rubia apareció detrás suyo alejada a unos metros preparando inmediatamente otra técnica al apuntar su mano izquierda hacia él.

– ¡FROST BLAZE! * Dice fríamente el nombre de su técnica Rubia y de su palma una llamarada azul se dispara hacia un Goku desprevenido quien al darse vuelta recibe de frente las llamas azules.

– ¡¿Qué pa-sa?! ¡Estas llamas no queman, me congelan! * Dice Goku temblando de frío ya que empieza a congelarse.

– ¡Goku! * Grita preocupada Claire.

–Claire nació con las llamas capaces de quemar cualquier otras llamas, mientras las mías pueden congelar cualquier llama, o más bien cualquier cosa, muere congelado Son Goku, morirás sin sufrimiento mientras tu aspecto joven se conserva eternamente aunque seas un cadáver * Dice Rubia fríamente mientras Goku estaba congelándose.

– ¡Maldición! * Dice Goku molesto y frustrado mientras es completamente congelado por esas llamas azules.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragón Ball Super Desesperate Assault! (Recreation) (Extended) {** **watch?v=muZVDgMoIQY** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragón Ball Super Memory of Time ost {** **watch?v=cMF4461wosU** **}**

Goku estaba congelado como una estatura, Claire estaba horrorizada al verlo así, mientras Rubia observaba calmadamente.

–Has perdido Son Goku, mejor así, te has ahorrado un sufrimiento que tenía preparado para ti si te seguías oponiendo * Dice Rubia seriamente, cuando de repente de la estatua de hielo, empezaba a emitirse un aura blanca azulada sorprendiendo a Rubia levemente, y la misma empezaba a agrietarse en distintas partes.

– ¡Imposible, las llamas azules de mi señora son absolutas e invencibles, no puede ser que se zafe del congelamiento! * Dice Lily Flame en shock, pero Rubia aunque se sorprende levemente, no perdía la calma en lo absoluto, por su parte Claire ahora sonreía y se sentía algo más aliviada de que Goku esté zafándose del congelamiento lo cual finalmente ocurre cayendo Goku al suelo de cara respirando agitadamente.

–Ya veo, lograste zafarte del congelamiento, sin embargo eso lo tenía entre las posibilidades * Dice Rubia seriamente y en eso Goku demostraba bastantes dolores en su cuerpo poniéndose de pie muy dificultosamente.

– ¡Kkk, Maldita sea, mi cuerpo me duele mucho! * Dice Goku adolorido apretando los dientes con el ceño fruncido.

–Eso te sucede por las consecuencias del congelamiento, eso amplifica tus dolores físicos que sientes tanto por tus heridas como por ese estado llamado Ki 100% que desgarra tus músculos, estás camino a perder * Dice Rubia de forma seria y fría mirando a Goku con una mirada sin expresión, pero que demostraba frialdad.

En eso Rubia apuntada su dedo índice derecho a Goku, el mismo dedo empezaba a brillar de una forma familiar para Goku.

–Esa técnica * Dice Goku seriamente mientras temblada del dolor, recordando que dicha técnica ya la usó en su contra cierto enemigo.

– ¡DODONPA! * Grita Rubia el nombre de su técnica y de la punta de su dedo se dispara un poderoso rayo brillante amarillo concentrado dirigiéndose a Goku quien de la misma forma que en el pasado contra Tao Pai Pai, intenta detenerlo con sus dos manos, pero al impactarlo el Dodonpa se produce una gran explosión y al despejarse el humo se puede ver a un Goku tendido de espaldas con varias quemaduras por el ataque, aunque el Dodonpa logró disminuir bastante el efecto del congelamiento causado por el Frost Blaze, a cambio le causó bastante daño a Goku quien estaba más adolorido que antes.

– ¡Goku! * Grita preocupada y al borde de las lágrimas Claire, Goku estaba definitivamente en desventaja y en serios problemas, incluso si está luchando con el Ki 100% al parecer no puede tomar ventaja contra Rubia quien estaba de pie imponente mirando seria a un Goku tendido boca para abajo y adolorido apretando los dientes.

–Son Goku no puede con la Cardenal, ni aún en ese estado no le ganará a ella, tiene un gran espíritu de batalla que seguramente le ayudó a ganar batallas muy difíciles o por lo menos sobrevivir a ellas, pero aquí es distinto, mi ama lo está abrumando * Dice Lily Flame hablando seriamente mientras observaba

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragón Ball Super Memory of Time ost {** **watch?v=cMF4461wosU** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Roruni Kenshin Ost Fallen Angel {** **watch?v=Svpdo3KAtY4 &t=153s** **}**

Goku además del gran dolor, respiraba agitadamente, estaba al borde de la derrota, Rubia tenía su mano derecha en ese lado de su cintura mirando seriamente con el ceño fruncido a Goku, mientras Claire miraba con gran preocupación y tristeza esta batalla, especialmente el estado de Goku.

–Así es como debe de ser, el fuerte de pie y el débil en el suelo * Dice Rubia calmadamente con una mirada seria, molestando estas palabras a Goku.

– ¡Nee-sama, detén esto por favor! * Dice suplicante Claire a su hermana mayor, pero esta niega con la cabeza.

–No tiene caso que trates de que tus palabras me lleguen Claire, nunca lo conseguirás, porque eres débil, incluso mucho más que Son Goku * Dice Rubia seriamente, palabras que duelen en el alma a Claire y enfadan a Goku.

– ¡¿Qué tiene de malo ser débil?! * Dice Goku molesto en voz alta, aun estando bastante adolorido.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo dices? Lo dice alguien que entrena constantemente para progresar y hacerse fuerte * Dice Rubia seria.

– ¡Pero no lo hago porque me moleste ser más débil que otros, sino por mí mismo, sé que en este mundo hay muchos sujetos más fuertes que yo, pero eso no me molesta! * Dice Goku serio y molesto.

–A mí sí, y la razón es muy simple * Dice Rubia seria.

– ¡Porque nadie escucha las palabras sino la fuerza, con la fuerza se cambia el mundo sin que nos importe si somos los buenos o no! * Dice Rubia en voz alta sorprendiendo con estas palabras a Claire e intrigando a Goku.

–Estas palabras, esta idea es lo más importante que me enseñó El Señor Tao Pai Pai * Dice Rubia seriamente haciendo que Goku frunza más el ceño y Claire no podía creer que Rubia aprendiera algo así de un ser que posiblemente sea de los más despiadados y malvados de este mundo.

– Fue esa idea la que me cambió completamente, me planté a mí misma en la profundidad de mi mente esa idea para nunca olvidarla, y fue eso lo que me llevo a ser quien soy, a lograr lo que logré, y a convertirme en lo poderosa que soy * Dice Rubia levantando su puño derecho a la altura de su pecho.

–Nee-sama * Dice Claire con tristeza apretándose su pecho donde está su corazón.

–Ya veo, solo dejaste que alguien como Tao Pai Pai te lavara el cerebro * Dice Goku molesto levantándose y poniéndose de pie adolorido.

– ¡Kuh! Es obvio que alguien con una mente tan simple como tú jamás lo entendería * Dice Rubia seria y molesta.

–Según tú, nadie escucha a los débiles, y que solo importa lo fuerte que somos sin importar si somos buenos o malos ¿Eso dijiste, no? Porque en mi tonto cerebro eso pude entender * Dice Goku serio y molesto sorprendiendo a Rubia y Claire de que lo entendiera.

– ¡Vaya! Puedes ser sorprendente a veces * Dice Rubia sonriendo levemente.

– ¡Pues no admito esa idea tuya y jamás lo haré! * Grita Goku enojado molestando a Rubia y sorprendiendo a Claire.

–Goku * Dice Claire sorprendida.

– ¡¿Qué la gente tiene que ser débil para ser escuchada, que no importa si se es bueno o malo?! ¡Lo último quizás es cierta en algunas situaciones, pero no en la que tú te refieres, y lo primero es una completa tontería! * Dice Goku molesto y con determinación.

– ¿Tontería, y dime, conoces a alguien débil a quien incluso los fuertes escucharían y respetarían? * Dice Rubia con una sonrisa burlona.

–Claro que sí, la mujer que más admiro por ejemplo * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante intrigando a Rubia y a Claire de quien pueda ser esa mujer.

– ¡Mi gran amiga, la que es como mi hermana mayor y la primera chica que conocí, Bulma! * Dice Goku en voz alta sorprendiendo a ambas hermanas Elstein.

– ¿Bulma, quien es ella, es alguien con poderes? * Pregunta curiosa Rubia.

–No, es alguien extremadamente débil, es una mujer completamente normal y sin poder alguno, no posee ni magia, ni Ki, ni ninguna habilidad de lucha, ni siquiera pelea* Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Pero tiene una gran personalidad, y un gran carácter, aunque tiene miedo al peligro, aun así se le enfrenta dando la cara para ayudarnos, además de que ella es muy inteligente, mucho más que tú! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Estoy seguro que si la conocieras serías incapaz de no escucharla, con su carácter ella te hará escucharla * Dice Goku mirando al cielo sonriendo con nostalgia recordando la imagen de su querida primera amiga con orgullo.

Claire sentía celos internos al escuchar a Goku hablar con tanta admiración de esa chica, pero al mismo tiempo también ansiaba conocerla, mientras que a Rubia le causó cierta molestia extrañamente que Goku mencionara a Bulma de esa forma, especialmente si es alguien así.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Roruni Kenshin Ost Fallen Angel {** **watch?v=Svpdo3KAtY4 &t=153s** **}**

–Hacerte entender no tiene caso, al fin de cuentas tu destino ya está sellado * Dice Rubia seriamente a lo que Goku se pone en guardia.

–"Es fuerte, ha encontrado la manera de anticiparse a mis movimientos en mi Ki 100%, pero creo que aún puedo vencerla de alguna forma" * Dice Goku serio en su mente.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Golden Freezer{** **watch?v=7gMboRj_nP4** **}**

– ¿Sabes? Creo que de a poco estoy teniendo la ventaja, si seguimos luchando así, muy probablemente termine por derrotarte, teniendo en cuenta que esa forma tuya seguramente terminará en poco tiempo, pero… * Dice Rubia esto último con una mirada penetrante extrañando a Goku, y en eso levantó sus dos manos a la altura de sus pechos, de su mano izquierda empezaba a brotar una energía llameante carmesí, y de su mano derecha empezaba a brotar una energía brillante amarilla.

–Mira, de mi mano izquierda sale mi energía de magia espiritual elemental y de mi mano derecha sale mi energía de K; en mi cuerpo gracias a mi entrenamiento en ambos ámbitos y mi talento, poseo las dos tipos de energías, una gran cantidad de magia sagrada ya que soy la reencarnación de Areishia Idris, y poseo un gran Ki gracias a que descubrí mi talento para ello mediante mi duro entrenamiento con el Señor Tao Pai Pai, soy la única en el mundo que poseo amplio dominio de ambas energías * Dice seriamente Rubia sorprendiendo a Goku y Claire.

– ¡¿Areishia Idriss?! * Dijeron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo Goku y Claire.

–Hasta ahora solo usaba ambas energías por separado en el combate, solo usando un poca para potenciar a la otra, o sea, usaba un poco de Ki para potenciar ataques de magia, o un poco de magia para potenciar ataques de ki, pero ¿Qué pasaría si fusiono por completo ambas energías en mi cuerpo para que sean una sola y de paso usar mi máximo potencial? * Dice Rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa y esto dejó en shock a Goku y Claire.

– ¡¿Máximo potencial?! * Dice en shock Goku.

– ¿Pensaste que este era todo mi poder? Pero que iluso eres, solo estaba jugando a tu nivel, ahora es cuando te demostraré mi verdadero poder * Dice Rubia sonriendo maliciosamente para luego unir ambas manos y ambas energías no solo empezaban a fusionarse, sino que crecían enormemente y envolvían su cuerpo produciendo un temblor en la tierra debido al inmenso poder, una gran burbuja con las mezcla de colores amarillo brillante, y carmesí llameante envolvían a Rubia, el gran poder producía una gran ventisca que casi mandaba a volar a Claire quien pudo sostenerse mediante su flametounge de un árbol, por su parte Lily Flame se envolvía en una barrera para no salir volando, en tanto Goku se cubría con sus brazos.

– ¡Esto no puede ser! * Dice Goku cerrando los ojos nervioso, molesto y preocupado, Rubia estaba desatando un gigantesco poder que estaba guardando, un poder que ella pudo controlar por completo mediante sus entrenamientos en ambas disciplinas(Ki y Magia Elemental Espiritual) convirtiéndose en un ser inmensamente poderoso, La Reina de la Calamidad estaba a punto de luchar en su máximo esplendor, y cuando finalmente termina obtener su máximo potencia, de Ki y Magia, Goku al abrir los ojos y dejar de cubrirse abre la boca en shock al ver a Rubia cuyo cuerpo emana energía naranja llameante brillante, ambas energías se habían vuelto una sola, y ahora Rubia poseía un aura naranja de enorme poder que claramente era superior al aura del Ki 100% de Goku.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Golden Freezer{** **watch?v=7gMboRj_nP4** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Nanatzu No Taizai S2 OST - Here Comes The Jikkai {** **watch?v=R9Qf21xchoc** **}**

–"Creo que ahora estoy en serios problemas" * Dice Goku sonriendo irónicamente en su mente, pero la realidad es que Goku se siente completamente temeroso ahora debido a que si de por sí no podía dominar a Rubia en el combate cuando sus poderes no estaban tan disparejos, ahora la situación cambia enormemente para peor, ya que Rubia al sacar su verdadero poder, supera bastante incluso al Ki 100%, claramente Goku lleva las de perder ahora.

– ¿Qué pasó Goku, donde quedó esa determinación que tenías? * Pregunta Rubia de forma fría y seria, y Goku se pone en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga.

– ¡No me rendiré pase lo que pase! * Dice Goku con seriedad y determinación.

–Aburres con eso * Dice Rubia fríamente y en eso Goku se lanza con todo para atacarla llegando a ella empezando a darle múltiples puñetazos en el abdomen.

– ¡Tatatatatatatata! * Grita Goku dándole múltiples puñetazos a Rubia quien no hacía nada para defenderse o siquiera bloquear esos golpes y menos esquivarlos, luego aprovechando su baja estatura Goku le da un cabezazo al mentón a Rubia, y luego Goku se coloca en su posición de estilo Janken.

– ¡PIEDRA! * Grita Goku dándole un puñetazo derecho en toda la cara a Rubia.

– ¡PAPEL! * Grita Goku dándole un golpe de palma derecha en el abdomen a Rubia.

– ¡TIJERA * Grita Goku dándole con sus dedos índice y del medio en forma de tijera, un golpe en la frente, haciendo que la cabeza de Rubia mire hacia arriba, pero no logra ni hacerla tambalear.

– ¡Toma esto, 8 BRAZOS! ¡Tatatatatatata! * Grita Goku el nombre de su técnica golpeando más rápido distintas partes del cuerpo de Rubia a una velocidad bastante mayor como si tuviera 8 brazos generados por imágenes residuales por su velocidad, golpeaba rápido y fuerte de forma sucesiva a Rubia, pero esta solo extendía sus brazos hacia sus costados como si se dejara golpear, sin embargo no se movía ni un centímetro, esta solo cerraba sus ojos calmadamente, y finalmente al abrirlos como si se hubiera hartado, le da una potente patada derecha con la plantilla del pie a Goku en el abdomen.

– ¡UAGH! * Grita Goku escupiendo bastante sangre dejando horrorizada a Claire y luego Rubia le dio un tremendo puñetazo izquierdo en toda la cara mandándolo a volar hacia unas rocas destrozándolas con su cuerpo que cayó fuertemente, solo esos dos golpes le causaron un tremendo daño a Goku, ese golpe de hecho le hizo perder algunos dientes a Goku además de causarle sangrado en la nariz, y por supuesto tiene sangrado en la boca también, y un tremendo dolor en el abdomen que le impedía ponerse de pie, e incluso le causaba nauceas, solo esos dos golpes lastimaron seriamente a Goku.

– ¡Goku! *Grita Claire preocupada al borde de las lágrimas ya que le duele ver a sus dos seres más queridos luchar entre sí, y por supuesto, que su hermana mayor y mentora lastime de esa manera a su amado.

– ¡WUAGH! * Grita Goku no pudiendo aguantar más y vomitando sangre por el golpe, su cara estaba hinchada por el golpe allí además de poseer quemaduras al ser golpes llameantes, y sus costillas bastantes lastimadas, estaba al borde de la derrota, este no podía ponerse de pie, pero por su firme voluntad lo intentaba al máximo y a duras penas lográndolo, pero su vista se vuelve nublosa.

–"No puede ser, le di una lluvia de mis mejores golpes y no le hice nada, y ella con solo dos golpes me causó este daño, incluso aunque superé el segundo punto débil del Ki 100% y ahora puedo controlar mejor la dirección de mis golpes, no sirvió de nada" * Dice Goku tambaleando al borde de caer de nuevo.

–Ríndete ya Son Goku, esta es tu última oportunidad, si te rindes justo ahora, dejaré que tu derrota no sea tan humillante, de lo contrario no te mostraré el más mínimo respeto, tú decides * Dice Rubia seriamente y en eso Goku logra recuperar levemente su vista para mirarla.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Nanatzu No Taizai S2 OST - Here Comes The Jikkai {** **watch?v=R9Qf21xchoc** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragonball Super - Genki Dama Theme {** **watch?v=EgWDYeXDCS4** **}**

– ¡Nunca me rendiré, por Claire, por todos mis amigos y todos los que dependen de que te venza! ¡DAAAAAAAH! * Grita Goku rodeándose del máximo poder de aura del Ki 100% sorprendiendo a Rubia.

– ¿Aún le queda ese poder? ¡¿Por qué Son Goku, a pesar de que te ofrecí algo honorable, porque te niegas a rendirte, que es lo que te impulsa a seguir adelante para intentar vencer a alguien a quien sabes que no puedes ganar?! * Grita molesta Rubia apretando los dientes.

– ¡El simple hecho de no querer rendirme sin haber dado lo último que tengo! * Grita Goku con determinación y provocando lágrimas de emoción en Claire.

– ¡Por favor Goku, ya no lo hagas más Goku! * Grita Claire llorando, pero Goku no le haría caso colocándose en su pose para realizar la técnica más legendaria de la Escuela Tortuga, y esta vez con todo el poder del Ki 100%

– ¡KAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE! * Grita Goku empezando a formarse un círculo en medio de sus dos manos.

– ¡HAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE! * Grita Goku ahora del círculo empezando a crearse una esfera blanca azulada preparándola para lanzar a su gran rival.

– ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita Goku con todas sus fuerzas lanzando la poderosa onda de ki blanca azulada hacia su archi rival jurada siendo este Kamehameha claramente más poderoso que el que le había lanzado en el pasado a Restia y que le había causado un severo daño, este Kamehameha era enorme, lo suficiente como para desaparecer fácilmente una gran montaña, y se dirigía directamente hacia Rubia.

–"¡¿Qué no lo esquive?!"* Dice Goku rogando en su mente, y sus ruegos fueron escuchados ya que Rubia lejos de esquivar o intentar despejar el ataque de algún golpe, antepone sus dos manos intentando detener este Kamehameha al 100%, y finalmente el mismo llega hasta ella empezando a empujarla el Kamehameha mientras la misma aprieta los dientes en un intento por detenerlo,

– ¡Lo puedo lograr! * Grita Goku sonriendo con esperanza al ver como el Kamehameha va empujando a Rubia.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragonball Super - Genki Dama Theme {** **watch?v=EgWDYeXDCS4** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack DBS - Unwinnable Battle (Extended) {** **watch?v=4BR9dxjxi08** **}**

Pero de repente se ve como Rubia empieza a detener el gran Kamehameha para shock de Goku quien no puede creer esto.

– ¡Imposible, no puede avanzar mi Kamehameha! ¡Desgraciada! ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita Goku haciendo un esfuerzo más allá de sus límites resaltándose más sus venas e incluso enrojeciéndose sus ojos, Goku hacía un desesperado esfuerzo para que su Kamehameha donde deposita su última esperanza de ganar impacte a Rubia, al mismo tiempo está también hace un gran esfuerzo por contener esta poderosa.

– ¡Grrrrrr! * Dice Rubia apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño, tensando sus músculos y resaltándose su fuerte aura naranja brillante.

– ¡K k k! ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita Goku mientras se esfuerza hasta más no poder, sus músculos se estaban desgarrando bastante y su cuerpo estaba sangrando de sus heridas empezando a perder sangre, Claire se preocupa más por esto.

– ¡Ya no sigas Goku! ¡NO MÁS! * Grita con lágrimas suplicante Claire a su amado para que se detenga, pero este se niega a ceder.

– ¡Grrrrr! ¡RAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Rubia empezando a envolver el poderoso Kamehameha con su poderosa aura naranja y al mismo tiempo con sus brazos y manos presionando la onda de Ki como si estuviera intentando contenerla, lo cual está logrando ya que el Kamehameha está empezando a encogerse para shock de Goku y Claire, Rubia está intentando comprimir la esfera de ki del Kamehameha hasta finalmente lograr encogerla al tamaño de una esfera del dragón para luego al presionarla más con sus manos, simplemente hacerla finalmente desvanecerse, el Kamehameha al 100% de Goku ha fallado, y este automáticamente perdió su estado de Ki 100% quedando sin nada de poder, serias heridas y cayendo al suelo de cara habiendo fracasado su último intento por ganar, la derrota de Goku al parecer es más que inminente, o más bien evidente.

–Go-ku * Dice con lágrimas de tristeza Claire.

Rubia por su parte dio un suspiro debido al esfuerzo que hizo que era inesperado para ella.

–Fiuuu, No pensé que pudiera aún lanzar un ataque con ese poder, seguramente fue con esta técnica con la que sorprendió a Restia y la dañó * Dice Rubia tronándose el cuello y aun rodeándose de su aura naranja, claramente ella está bastante llena de energías ya que a diferencia de Goku, ella controla perfectamente su poder, luego mira seriamente a Goku quien respira muy agitadamente del extremo agotamiento además de retorcerse del dolor, el pequeño lo dio todo de sí, pero evidentemente esto no sería precisamente premiado por Rubia, sino todo lo contrario.

–Bueno, supongo que cumpliré mi palabra, te había dicho que si te rendías anteriormente tendría consideración contigo, y en vez de eso decidiste seguir, eso significa que seguiré con mi plan original, y no habrá consideración ni respeto para ti * Dice Rubia de forma seria y fría caminando hacia un tendido Goku que no puede ni ponerse de pie, a diferencia de otras veces donde también usó el Ki 100%, aquí Goku dio hasta la última gota no solo de energía, sino de fuerza física, no le queda nada ni para ponerse de pie, y desgraciadamente sus esfuerzos no fueron recompensados.

Finalmente Rubia llega cerca de Goku, y con su pie izquierdo hace girar del abdomen a Goku para ponerlo boca para arriba.

– ¡Espera Nee-sama! * Grita Claire suplicante llamando la atención de Rubia quien la mira seria.

–Tú ganas, ganaste el combate, como la vicecapitana acepto la derrota de mi capitán, por favor toma la Magic Stone de Goku y déjalo retirarse del Blade Dance * Dice Claire suplicante con tristeza, Rubia mira seriamente a Claire al escuchar esto y luego pasa a mirar a Goku para luego dirigir su mano derecha para aparentemente tomar la Magic Stone del pecho de Goku, pero para shock de Claire, lo que termina haciendo Rubia es atravesar el hombro derecho de Goku con su dedo índice causándole un gran dolor.

– ¡AAAAAAAH! * Grita Goku de dolor por esa tortura, esto hace que Claire abra ampliamente los ojos no pudiendo creer esta muestra de sadismo de parte de su hermana mayor.

– ¡¿Qué haces Onee-sama?! * Grita Claire horrorizada.

–Ya lo dije, le advertí a Son Goku que debió rendirse cuando se lo dije, pero es tarde, sufrirá las consecuencias de su arrogancia * Dice Rubia fríamente pisándole ahora el hombro izquierdo fuertemente rompiéndoselo.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Goku de dolor y sufrimiento.

–¡Basta Nee-sama, por favor detente y quítale su Magic Stone! ¡Goku dile que te rindes y entrégale tu Magic Stone! * Grita Claire suplicante con lágrimas a un Goku deshecho que aprieta los dientes por esta infernal tortura.

–No lo ha-re * Dice casi sin fuerzas Goku y Claire no podía creer esto.

–Ya lo escuchaste Claire, es arrogante incluso en un momento así, no tomaré su Magic Stone a la fuerza * Dice Rubia pisando varias partes del cuerpo de Goku torturándolo y causando gritos de dolor de este, esto era lo peor que le ha tocado ver a Claire, el peor escenario posible, las dos personas que más amaba en este conflicto, su nee-sama torturando a quien ella quiere que sea el futuro padre de sus hijos, Claire incluso perdía la voluntad de seguir gritando por lo que cayó de rodillas mirando horrorizada tapándose la boca esto con lágrimas, y luego de un tiempo Rubia paró de pisotear a Goku quien respiraba agitadamente.

–Bueno, esto se ha vuelto tedioso y aburrido, pero se me ocurrió algo Son Goku, te dejaré en paz solo si haces una cosa * Dice seriamente Rubia mirando a Goku, esto tranquiliza a Claire levemente e intriga a un Goku más que deshecho, pero de repente extrañamente para ellos Rubia se quita su calzado derecho junto a la media del mismo pie derecho poniendo la misma sobre el calzado que se quitó pudiéndose ver su hermoso pie al descubierto, el cual ella lo tenía levantado para evitar que toque el suelo, por lo que se paraba solo con su pierna izquierda, de repente Claire puso un rostro en shock ya que parecía entender lo que Rubia pretendía.

–Como señal de humildad por tu arrogancia, tú Son Goku besa mi pie derecho y con esto se termina todo * Dice Rubia hablando de forma seria y fría sorprendiendo más aun a Claire de lo que su hermana es capaz.

–"¡Esa era la forma en que en el pasado los plebeyos demostraban humildad ante los nobles que eran déspotas, muy arrogantes y crueles, se supone que mi hermana nunca se jactaba de ser una noble! ¡¿Por qué exige tal humillación a Goku?!" * Dice dolida en su mente Claire, pero una parte de ella no quería intervenir, ya que si le explicaba a Goku lo que significaba hacer eso, este claramente se negaría, y si era la única forma de salvarlo, prefería dejar que Goku haga eso sin entender lo que significa.

–Mis pies están más que limpios, los lavé en aguas espirituales cuyo efecto protege del sudor, además de que mi magia quema cualquier bacteria o microbio que quiera siquiera hacer acercarse a mi pie, así que no hay impedimento para que lo hagas, besa mi pie Son Goku y todo se termina aquí por hoy * Dice Rubia seriamente pretendiendo humillar a Goku al hacerlo besar su pie, Goku por su parte quien esta tendido en el suelo mira el pie de Rubia y luego levanta su mirada hacia el hermoso rostro de ella.

–No lo haré, aunque es un lindo pie * Dice Goku serio sorprendiendo a ambas hermanas Elstein.

–Te di otra oportunidad y aun sigues con tu terquedad * Dice Rubia seria y molesta.

–No confío en ti, después de todo lo que has hecho no confío en ti bruja, así que no haré nada de lo que me digas * Dice Goku sonriendo débilmente de forma desafiante y molestando a Rubia.

–Pero estoy destrozado y sin fuerzas, en ese Kamehameha usé todo lo que tenía, por lo que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras * Dice Goku sonriendo irónicamente resignado, y esto llamó la atención a Rubia, ya que técnicamente reconoció que perdió, pero aún conserva su orgullo según ella, estúpido, pero Rubia tuvo una idea.

–Ya lo ves Claire, tu amado es un terco arrogante, pero al mismo tiempo es consciente de su destino * Dijo Rubia mirando seriamente a Claire quien solo tenía un rostro de tristeza, para luego la mayor de las Elstein pasar a mirar a Goku.

–Eso último que dijiste, de que puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera se oye bien para mí, quizás incluso mejor * Dice Rubia de forma seria a Goku para luego con su mano derecha tomarlo del cuello como si lo estrangulara levantándolo para colocarlo a su altura con Goku evidentemente por su pequeño tamaño, teniendo sus pies colgando en el aire, Goku apretaba los dientes mientras su rostro herido estaba muy cerca del rostro bello de Rubia quien lo miraba a los ojos con sus hermosos ojos rubíes.

–Que quede claro que hago esto solo para demostrar la supremacía de poder que tengo sobre ti * Dice seriamente Rubia con un Goku confundido, molesto y serio no entiéndelo, pero de repente tanto Goku como principalmente Claire se vieron sorprendidos por la acción de Rubia, y es que la misma ahora estaba besando en los labios a Goku de forma intensa, Claire estaba incrédula ante tal acción de su nee-sama frente a sus ojos besando de esa forma a un Goku que está con los ojos abiertos, y luego de un tiempo Rubia quitó sus sensuales labios de los de Goku dejando caer pesadamente a este de espaldas al suelo respirando agitadamente.

La mayor de las Elsteins se limpiaba su propia saliva con su mano derecha con un leve sonrojo en su rostro que rápidamente desapareció.

– ¡Nee-sama! * Dice Claire estupefacta y en eso quedaría en un mayor shock por lo que haría Rubia, y es que esta levantó su pie derecho que tiene al descubierto y hundiendo la base del mismo en la boca de Goku obligándolo a la fuerza a besarle el pie solo para humillarlo más, quizás probablemente para otros chicos, incluso hacer esto a Rubia, una de las mujeres más hermosas de estas tierras sería un gran honor y placer, principalmente porque sus pies están impecablemente limpios, pero no para Goku a quien después de un tiempo Rubia le saca su pie de la boca por lo que Goku tose bastante de esto mientras Rubia simplemente y de forma calmada rápidamente se pone su media y calzado de ese lado derecho de vuelta, Claire no podía creer hasta qué grado ha llegado su hermana para humillar a alguien como Goku.

–Esto es la supremacía del fuerte Son Goku, con esto te demuestro que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera contigo sin que puedas hacer nada al respecto, tu orgullo está destruido * Dice Rubia de forma fría y seria a Goku que paró de toser y miró apretando los dientes a Rubia.

–Es increíble que a pesar de todo todavía muestras esa mirada de rebeldía, perdedor * Dice Rubia algo molesta con una mirada seria y fría.

–Tal vez ganaste, pero eso no quita que lo que piensas y haces es tonto * Dice Goku sonriendo débilmente desafiante a lo que molesta Rubia responde pisándole el abdomen donde anteriormente le había dado un brutal golpe.

– ¡AAAAAAH! * Grita Goku de dolor mientras Claire se tapa el rostro horrorizada y dolida.

–Ubícate, no olvides que tu vida está en mis manos guerrero simio * Dice Rubia de forma fría y seria, pero al mirar que Goku sigue mirando de esa forma mostrando determinación aún si podría ser asesinado en cualquier momento, la mismo empieza a sentir molestia interna para luego dar un suspiro.

–Bien, será como tú gustes, ya destrocé tu orgullo, así que ahora me toca destrozar tu espíritu para que dejes esa mirada ridícula de lado * Dice Rubia aun teniendo su pie derecho en el abdomen de Goku, y en eso empieza a desabrocharse levemente los botones de su uniforme de Teocracia Alphas extrañando a Goku y dejando en shock a Claire.

– ¡Nee-sama ya basta, no pretenderás viol…! * Iba a decir horrorizada y en shock cómico Claire, pero Rubia lo niega.

–Claro que no tonta, solo voy a mostrarle algo * Dice Rubia seria y molesta, en eso al abrir levemente su uniforme de la parte de arriba, se puede ver en sus hombros y cerca de sus pechos varios sellos oscuros y malditos, Goku miraba extrañado esto.

–Cuando traicioné al Imperio Ordesia y robé el espíritu de Laveatein, tuve que implantarme a mí misma estos sellos malditos de armamento para poder invocar el poder de la doncella sagrada en mí, el de Areishia Idriss y así poder hacer un contrato con un espíritu que directamente pertenecía al Señor Elemental del Fuego, o sea con Laevatein, este tipo de sellos los tengo en todo mi cuerpo, y por culpa de eso aunque soy virgen, mi cuerpo igualmente ya no es puro mientras los tenga, es un cuerpo sucio, pero que tuve que hacerlo así porque en aquel tiempo no lograba encontrar al Señor Tao Pai Pai de nuevo para pedir sus servicios y que me pudiera entrenar * Dice Rubia seriamente generando tristeza en Claire.

–Como me gustaría ayudarte a destruir esos horribles dibujos de un solo buen golpe, y de paso darte tu merecido bruja * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante no demostrando ni la más mínima señal de lastima por Rubia primeramente porque no entiende bien el asunto, y segundo por el gran enojo que siente hacia ella por el mal que ha hecho, esto terminó molestando por sus palabras a Rubia quien le pisa más fuerte las costillas.

–Eso jamás va a pasar y lo sabes torpe * Dice Rubia seriamente para luego levantar su mano derecha extrañando a Goku.

–Déjame mostrarte a la causa por la que me llaman 'Reina de la Calamidad * Dice Rubia seriamente y en eso detrás de ella se formó un gigantesco tornado de fuego alertando a Claire e intrigando a Goku, se sentía un gran calor en el ambiente, y finalmente lo que se vio aparecer de dicho tornado era un gigante cubierto de llamas, era el mismísimo espíritu Laveatein que rugía con furia.

– ¡Es el espíritu que estaba en posesión del Lord Elemental de Fuego, Laevatein! * Dice sorprendida y estupefacta Claire.

Y en eso el espíritu gigante se arrodilló detrás de Rubia mientras esta se puso a hacer un canto mágico en un lenguaje espiritual, el espíritu gigante de fuego archidemonio se condensó y se transformó en una espada demoniaca carmesí brillane que luego fue a parar a la mano derecha de Rubia con la que apuntó al mentón de Goku.

–Este es de los elemental waffen más poderosos del atributo fuego, y se obtiene gracias a Laevatein, el espíritu que robé con el que hice un contrato con estos sellos malditos, pero que con el tiempo conseguí domar, ya que de lo contrario este espíritu devoraría hasta mi energía con el tiempo * Dice Rubia seriamente y Goku sentía como el calor de la espada le quemaba ya que era un gran poder el que poseía, esto se debe al tremendo poder de fuego que posee, y si de por sí Rubia posee un gigantesco poder sin sacar este elemental waffe, ahora lo posee incluso más, Goku estaba apretando los dientes nervioso no pudiendo creer que el poder de Rubia haya crecido más al sostener esa espada.

–Descuida Son Goku, no comas ansias, no voy a usar esta espada para acabarte, al fin de cuentas no soy precisamente una maestra espadachín como Kazehaya Kamito * Dice Rubia seriamente, Claire temblaba de miedo al no saber que tiene pensado su hermana.

– ¿Dime Son Goku, conoces lo que es la verdadera y autentica desesperación? * Pregunta sería Rubia a Goku mientras su pie aún estaba encima del abdomen del pequeño guerrero, quien estaba bastante nervioso al sentir el aumento de poder de Rubia.

–He oído de eso, pero no lo sé muy bien * Dice Goku seriamente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack DBS - Unwinnable Battle (Extended) {** **watch?v=4BR9dxjxi08** **}**

–Ya veo, pues ahora lo conocerás, verán, según se sabe existen normalmente dos tipos de liberaciones del poder del elemental waffe, una es la normal que conocemos, la segunda es la conocida como 'Segunda Liberación', el cual es un poder que muy pocas elementalistas pueden lograr, principalmente porque para ello el elemental waffe debe poseer ese poder oculto, y la persona que lo use también debe tener las aptitudes necesarias por lo cual es difícil de lograr * Dice Rubia seriamente explicando esto para luego mostrar una mirada ensombrecida, Goku de repente empezaba a temblar de miedo inexplicablemente para el mismo.

–"¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡Sé que perdí la pelea, sé que probablemente va a matarme, sé que le fallé a Claire, pero aun así aunque tenía algo de miedo, no lo era tanto en lo absoluto, me sentía satisfecho por darlo todo aún si ella me hizo esas cosas extrañas! ¡¿Pero ahora, porque tiemblo de miedo?! * Dice Goku con un rostro que empieza a mostrar miedo y sudor en su frente, cosa de la que se percataron Claire y Rubia.

–Sin embargo existe algo único que ni la propia Areishia Idriss, ni ninguna elementalista en la historia que se conozca han logrado, ni siquiera la mismísima Greyworth Cien Mails * Dice fríamente y de forma seria Rubia mientras se hace una leve cortada a sí misma en su mano izquierda para tocar con dicha mano la hoja de su espada.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Bleach Unreleased Track - Ressurection Segunda Etapa theme{** **watch?v=lBDtoTgQCEM** **}**

– ¡Oh poder sagrado de Laevatein, fusiónate con mi poder para que nuestras almas formen una sola y alcanzar el poder definitivo! ¡Liberación Definitiva, FUSION OF SOULS! ¡RAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Rubia con fuerzaenvolviéndose con un poder gigantesco mientras su espada del espíritu Laveatein se condensa de nuevo ahora convirtiéndose en pura energía carmesí que se fusiona con el aura naranja de Rubia y su energía empieza a crecer de forma aterradora, Rubia estaba sufriendo una transformación de nuevo, y su pie que pisaba el abdomen de Goku también se envolvía de dicha energía que lastimaba a Goku.

– ¡BUAGH! * Grita de dolor Goku escupiendo sangre, por su parte Claire fue mandada a volar por el tremendo poder que surgió, increíblemente el poder de Rubia crecía de forma espeluznante, Goku al mismo tiempo que sentía un intenso dolor por el pie de Rubia y dicha energía que lo lastimaba mientras Rubia lograba su transformación, también sentía un aterrador miedo nunca antes sentido, Goku temblaba de miedo, esa determinación que aún poseía hasta hace poco a pesar de la derrota y humillación, ahora estaba desapareciendo, y luego de un tiempo terminó la transformación de Rubia.

Claire que se ponía de pie adolorida veía horrorizada, Goku quien débilmente y temblando levantó su mirada para ver a Rubia en su nueva aterradora que superaba a la forma que lo derrotó fácilmente hace poco, Goku tenía la boca abierta temblando como nunca lo había hecho al sentir tal aterrador poder.

– ¡A, A, A! * Dice Goku estando sin palabras al ver la forma de Rubia y sentir ese monstruoso poder.

Y la forma de Rubia consistía ahora en que su aura parecía dorada llameante, el aura del mismo sol, le crecieron un par de hermosas alas doradas, su ropa también pasó a tener en su mayor parte ese color, parecía un ser divino, y se veía muy hermosa además de majestuosa, sus ojos color rubí y su cabello del mismo color brillaban intensamente, la misma extendía sus manos hacia sus respectivos costados haciendo una pose majestuosa pareciendo un ser divino, una deidad.

Rubia dio un suspiro al terminar esta transformación y luego bajar su mirada para ver el rostro lleno de miedo de Goku.

–Ahora lo conoces, eso Son Goku, esa sensación se llama 'Desesperación' * Dice Rubia al ver el rostro de Goku mientras este ampliaba sus ojos con miedo mientras temblaba.

–Te lo dije en el baile, dije que pisotearía tu orgullo, tu poder, todo, y eso incluye tu espíritu valiente, y todo eso está destruido, hice exactamente lo que te dije que iba a hacer * Dice Rubia de forma seria y fría para luego tomar de nuevo del cuello a Goku con su mano derecha y acercarlo a ella.

–Solo queda una cosa por destruir de ti * Dice fríamente de forma seria Rubia para luego lanzar a Goku hacia todo lo alto al cielo para gran temor y preocupación de Claire temiendo lo que se avecina y en eso con una gran velocidad Rubia con sus alas se dirigía volando hacia Goku.

– ¡POR FAVOR TEN PIEDAD, NO LO HAGAS ONEE-SAMA! * Grita suplicante en llanto Claire rogando por la vida de Goku, pero Rubia la ignoraría por completo dirigiéndose a Goku y finalmente al llegar diría unas frías palabras.

–Solo queda destruir tu cuerpo * Dice fríamente Rubia para luego sujetar con su mano derecha el cuello de Goku y con su mano izquierda la cintura de este para levantarlo hacia arriba de la propia cabeza de Rubia y estrellar brutalmente la espalda de Goku sobre su rodilla derecha rompiéndole la espalda, era la técnica de Rodillazo asesino de la escuela de la Grulla, pero ejecutándose de una forma invertida y distinta, Rubia le había roto la espalda a un Goku que se quedaba con los ojos en blanco sin el brillo de sus ojos color ónix que le caracterizaban, con la boca abierta de la que sale sangre y dicho golpe de rodilla también lo mandó a volar más arriba habiendo perdido la conciencia, Claire tenía un rostro de desesperación y desconsuelo, pero Rubia no se conformaría con eso y apuntó a Goku con sus dedos índice y del medio de su mano derecha los cuales estaban unidos como si prepara un ataque de esos dos dedos unidos.

– ¡FIREBALL/DODONPA! *Dice fríamente el nombre de su técnica Rubia y en eso se empieza a formar una gran bola de fuego de las puntas de sus dos dedos unidos, esa bola de fuego parecía una especie de sol al ser la unión tanto del Fireball, como del Dodonpa, y cuando terminó de formarse, esa gran esfera era claramente grande y terriblemente poderosa.

– ¡Adiós Son Goku, no solo de este Blade Dance, sino de este mundo! ¡Muere! * Dice Rubia fríamente con el ceño fruncido y de sus dedos la poderosa Fireball/Dodonpa se dirigió a toda velocidad para horror de Claire.

– ¡NOOOOO! * Grita Claire llorando desconsoladamente, pero no pudo hacer nada, la poderosa esfera de poder llameante dorada impactó el cuerpo inconsciente de Goku hacia la dirección de su espalda produciéndose una gigantesca explosión en el aire la cuál fue sentida por todos las elementalistas competidoras, resaltando entre ellas Leonora quien mira con el ceño fruncido, también se ganó la atención del propio Tao Pai Pai quien seriamente miraba hacia allí.

–Esas son las consecuencias de oponerse a la Cardenal, a Rubia-sama * Dice de forma seria y fría Lily Flame al ver esto sintiendo a pesar de todo lastima por Goku.

Rubia por su parte solo miraba seriamente con el ceño fruncido el resultado de su acción, Claire por su parte ya no podía más con esto, estaba llorando desconsoladamente, y se pondría peor al ver más arriba en el aire.

Era el cuerpo completamente calcinado de Goku, todo su uniforme y su cuerpo completamente quemados de forma horrible, y sus ojos en blanco nos mostrando señal de vida alguna, el cuerpo del mismo debido al impacto de la explosión se iba volando y alejando a gran velocidad hacia el cielo.

– ¡GOKUUUUUUUUU! * Grita con todas sus fuerzas Claire ante la posible muerte de su amado cuyo cuerpo destruido vuela hacia el cielo.

Goku no solo ha sido derrotado de forma clara y humillante, sino que también ha sido brutalizado, y Rubia se ha convertido en 'La Primer Mujer en Romper y Quemar al Guerrero Simio'.

¿Será este el final de Goku, habrá muerto? y si es así, ¿Quién podrá detener los planes de Rubia ahora y que caos pensará en causar un vez que despierte al Rey Demonio dentro de Kamito? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Bleach Unreleased Track - Ressurection Segunda Etapa theme{** **watch?v=lBDtoTgQCEM** **}**

* * *

 **Rubia:** Hola soy Rubia.

 **Rubia:** Me he encargado finalmente de Son Goku, pero parece que la idea de destruirlo me hace bastante impopular lo cual no me importa, especialmente si una de las que ahora me desafía es la Reina Demonio Krebskulm, tú espíritu demoniaco no eres más que una estúpida al venir aquí para pretender detenerme, te haré trizas como te lo hicieron Areishia Idriss y el Rey Demonio Salomón en el pasado.

 **Rubia:** Esto y más en Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance y les recomiendo que no se lo pierdan ¡Porque nadie escucha las palabras sino la fuerza, con la fuerza se cambia el mundo sin que nos importe si somos los buenos o no!

* * *

 **Comienzo de Ending 1 Saga del Blade Dance( Ending 5 de Gintama) {** **watch?v=BKhvTZIft8k** **}**

(Al comenzar la música se ve como la pantalla se acerca a un ser misterioso rodeado de una energía oscura cuyos ojos eran azules penetrantes que irradiaban instinto asesino)

Una Extraña Tentación (Se ve a Goku caminando seriamente vestido con su uniforme de la Academia Areishia)

Produce la Fragancia de las Camelias (Se ven a Claire y Rinslet tristes tocándose con sus dos manos el lado del corazón de sus pechos)

En la noche Despejada (Se observa a Ellis y Fianna tristes tocándose con sus dos manos el lado del corazón de sus pechos)

El Demonio en mi Interior Empieza a Gritar (Est y Scarlet Valkyrie Ortlinde al igual que las demás también están tristes tocándose con sus dos manos el lado del corazón de sus pechos)

Estos Ardientes Sentimientos Acrecientan Mi Pesar (Se ve a Goku que continúa caminando con una expresión decidida y el ceño fruncido en su rostro)

Y Cada Vez que Recuerdo esas Imágenes Inclino mi Cabeza (Ahora se ve a Rubia quien camina con una mirada intensa en los ojos, rodeada de un aura llameante)

Uno, que Alguien por favor (Se ve a Sjora sonriendo con malicia, a Muir sonriendo Feliz y a Lily con una expresión seria)

Dos, Apague El Fuego (Se ve a Kamito con una expresión seria en su rostro, estando detrás de él una sombra siniestra de su misma estatura, y al lado suyo Restia sonriendo con malicia)

Tres, y me deje Volar (Se observa a Velsaria con una expresión seria, Leía Cube con una mirada perdida sin expresión, Vivian con una sonrisa maliciosa, y cerca suyo Walburga con una sonrisa de maldad acompañada de Nephentes Lore)

Cuatro, Yeah Yeah (Se muestra a Tao Pai Pai con una expresión seria)

Estos Ardientes Sentimientos Acrecientan Mi Pesar (Se ve a Rubia continuando su caminata con una mirada fría y penetrante con sus hermosos ojos color rubí ardiente en llamas)

Y los Recuerdos de aquel Día se desvanecen mientras voy Creciendo (Se de vuelta a Goku caminando con la misma expresión que poseía y también a Rubia con la misma expresión que tenía caminaba hacia la dirección de Goku por lo que claramente iban a cruzarse)

Uno, que Alguien por favor (Se ve a Shireilia junto a Rakka y Reishia con expresiones serias)

Dos, Encienda El Fuego (Se ve a las 4 restantes miembros del Equipo Shao Fu con expresiones serias)

Tres, y me deje Arder (Se observa a Luminarisy su equipo, todas con expresiones serias en sus rostros)

Cuatro, Yeah Yeah(Se observa a Leonora y su equipo, todas con expresiones serias en sus rostros)

(Luego mientras sigue sonando la música Goku y Rubia caminan hacia el otro hasta finalmente llegando para acercarse pegando sus frentes con el otro con una mirada hostil demostrando gran rivalidad y terminando así el ending)

 **Fin de Ending 1 Saga del Blade Dance( Ending 5 de Gintama) {** **watch?v=BKhvTZIft8k** **}**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, Soy KidGokuSupremo y espero que hayan disfrutado de este gran y esperado capítulo, la primera gran batalla ha concluido y pues el resultado fue claro.**

 **Ahora les mencionaré algunas curiosidades del capítulo:**

 **-Rubia ha sido la primera humana elementalista en vencer a Goku.**

 **-Rubia fue la primera contra quien casi todas las técnicas que Goku conoce, han fallado, incluyendo la forma Ki 100% y el Kamehameha al 100%.**

 **-Rubia es la primera mujer en cualquiera de los fanfics del canal en darle a Goku un beso en los labios inmediatamente luego de derrotarlo en batalla.**

 **-La batalla de Goku vs Rubia estuvo inspirada en grandes batallas del Shonen, como: Kenshin vs Shishio(Rurouni Kenshin), Goku vs Jiren(Dragón Ball Súper) e Ichigo vs Ulquiorra(Bleach)**

 **-La Mentalidad que le enseñó Tao Pai Pai a Rubia es parecida a la que Shishio le enseñó a Soujiro en el manga de Rurouni Kenshin, de hecho ambas relaciones se parecen un poco, pero con sus claras diferencias que están a la vista.**

 **-La forma en que Rubia rompió la espalda de Goku y la frase dicha al final están inspiradas en la escena del comic de Batman, donde su enemigo Bane le rompe a este la espalda al vencerlo y en la misma se dice la frase "Bane se ha convertido en El Hombre que rompió al Murciélago"**.

 **Y pues esas fueron algunas curiosidades, y pues gracias por seguir el fanfic, esperen pacientemente y expectantes el capítulo siguiente que esta vez tardará más tiempo ya que usaré en ese tiempo para desarrollar más idea sobre como irá el resto de esta saga, además de que estrenaré mi nuevo fanfic, pero cuando regrese les prometo que lo haré los más épico posible como siempre intento hacerlo, solo esperen y lo verán.**

 **Y pues ¡Hasta la Próxima!**


	30. Batalla a Muerte de Fianna

**Hola, Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic que es el más largo del canal, espero que lo disfruten de leer como yo disfruté haciéndolo.**

 **Sé que no he hablado en mis fanfics de este tema, pero como es de público conocimiento a nivel mundial, estamos sufriendo esta pandemia del Coronavirus que golpea al mundo y duele que sea así. No voy a decirles nada negativo porque yo sé que eso es lo último que necesitan. Les deseo mucha fuerza a ustedes, a sus familias y amigos que tengan; la situación es difícil, pero debemos tener fe amigos, no hay de otra, tener fe y fuerza de voluntad de que todo va a mejorar; tomen las precauciones correspondientes y también asegúrense que los que están cerca de ustedes también lo hagan. Les Deseo Mucha Fuerza, Buena Salud, que ninguno de nosotros se infecte de este mal y que desaparezca lo más pronto posible de este mundo; seamos positivos, alejemos la negatividad y pesimismo que los medios de internet a veces quieren imponer para aprovecharse y vender; Creamos que en medio de la oscuridad, siempre habrá una luz. Muchas Ondas Positivas Amigos y no decaigan, obedezcan todos los medios de precaución, sean precavidos pero no negativos o pesimistas, sean positivos; y a no decaer gente. Seamos positivos como lo es el buen Goku que si hay algo real que nos enseñó este emblemático personaje ya desde niño, es a dar nuestra mejor cara a situaciones adversas, ese es el mensaje detrás del personaje que nos dio el buen Tori, Así que recuérdenlo. ¡A Ser Positivos Amigos!**

 **Eso quería decirles, disfruten del fanfic para pasar un buen rato y seguir adelante, porque de alguna forma se tiene que poder ¡Muchas Gracias Amigos, Y los Aprecio!.**

 **Y pues los otros fanfics del canal iré actualizándolos próximamente como dirían en los cines (XD), así que sean pacientes que ninguno estará sin continuarse.**

* * *

 **Ahora haré un análisis del capítulo anterior:**

 **La Épica Pelea de Goku vs Rubia, todo lo que llevó y su brutal desenlace:** Definitivamente pienso que fue sencillamente épico todo, por las técnicas, por los momentos de tensión, por los diálogos, por las revelaciones, pienso que por eso fue la pelea más épica del fanfic, sé que la superioridad de Rubia quedó demostrada en la mayor parte, pero Goku igual dio todo de sí mostrando su determinación a pesar del resultado final que derivó en la derrota más sanguinaria que tuvo en este fanfic, pero esto solo afianza la rivalidad entre ambos, ya que de hecho en toda esta segunda gran saga, Rubia es la rival máxima a vencer para Goku, por lo que claramente si Goku sobrevive a esta derrota, hay que decir que esta rivalidad está muy lejos de terminar.

 **El Lado Antagónico de Rubia:** Pues en el capítulo anterior Rubia demostró cuan cruel puede ser al humillar verbalmente a Claire y físicamente a Goku, La misma mostró su lado frío al decirle esas palabras a Claire que incluso fueron peores a las dichas por Velsaria a Ellis, y tuvieron un efecto más devastador ya que mientras Ellis ya conocía el lado duro de Velsaria, Claire no sabía ni imaginó el lado cruel que ahora poseía su hermana, todo esto fue un puñal al corazón de Claire del cual necesitará ayuda para poder reponerse, especialmente porque su propia hermana destruyó a la persona de quien está enamorada, Goku.

 **La Importancia de Bulma en la vida de Goku:** Quizás no haya nada romántico entre ellos, ni siquiera en este fanfic , pero a veces la amistad puede ser incluso más fuerte y efectivo que el amor, y cuando Goku escuchó a Rubia decir que los débiles no sirven para nada, este recordó a su amiga Bulma que no tiene poderes para la lucha, pero aún así tiene un carácter que suple eso además de su ingenio siendo igual alguien muy importante en el grupo que es respetada por todos sus amigos y por él mismo, y pues con las palabras de Goku, quedó demostrado cuan importante es Bulma en su vida y aunque no haya nada romántico entre ella y Goku, esto quizás derive en celos de parte de su harem en lo que respecta a ella, ya que si hay una chica que conoce más que nadie a Goku, es ella, y eso la propia Est lo pudo comprobar.

* * *

 **Ahora responderé a los comentarios:**

 **alexzero** : Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo hermano, y pues sí, Rubia demostró cuan brutal y despiadada es, y lo seguirá mostrando, y pues mira expectante como se desenvuelve esta saga. En cuanto a Goku en el especial, pues digamos que podríamos decir que tuvo otro tipo de inocencia XD, y creo que divirtió, veremos si hacemos algo similar también de forma temporal en otro fanfic de él para el humor XD. Gracias por el apoyo amigo.

 **TheWizard56:** Mil Gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que te gustara el flashback de Rubia y Tao Pai Pai además del combate. Gracias por apoyar mis fanfics.

 **Ezequiel Sierra:** Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo a este y otros fanfics amigo, y pues sí, el combate de Rubia y Krebsklum será en este capítulo, además de otros combates que se vienen, y si, Rubia destruyó a Goku de una forma que demostró ser una antagonista digna de esta saga suya. En cuanto a tus preguntas pues aún no me siento listo para responder las tres primeras preguntas por el tema de mantener la magia de mi personaje de KidGokuSupremo, pero si te diré mi fecha de nacimiento que es 19 de Marzo, ¿Cuál es mi anime, manga o novela favorita? Pues es más que obvio que mi anime favorito es Dragon Ball, pero no Z ni GT ni Súper como la mayoría, sino el primer Dragón Ball, en mi opinión es el mejor de todos y el más infravalorado, me gustan todos los demás también, pero ese es mi favorito, el segundo pues es el Z, el tercero Súper y Cuarto GT, en ese orden me gustan los Dragón Balls.

Manga favorito la verdad no tengo, leo varios pero ninguno que para mí sea mi favorito, en cuanto a mi novela favorita, pues hasta ahora la que más llamó mi atención fue Accel World que a mi parecer es mucho mejor que su obra hermana SAO, me gusta esa novela y ojala el autor deje un poco de lado a SAO para avanzar más rápido en esa obra y terminarla ya que le falta poco a su final aparente. Y pues en cuanto a cómo leer mis fanfics si latino o sub español, pues depende como te sientas más cómodo amigo. Mil Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre.

 **juanan231283:** Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre hermano y pues cada vez más será onfire XD.

 **Franco Marcel:** Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre amigo, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y es un honor que esta pelea sea de las mejores que has leído, gracias por eso. Y pues ahora se viene la pelea de Rubia y Krebsklum, y en cuanto a Goku, pues se irá viendo que pasará con él. Y pues esa transformación de Rubia no es canónica, la invente yo para hacerla más espectacular como antagonista, y pues en cuanto a la habilidad de "Liberación Definitiva", pues está algo basada en la obra Bleach y la resurrección de los Arrancars donde ellos también se fusionan con sus armas. En cuanto a tu recomendación de opening, pues me gustó y lo tendré en cuenta para usarlo en esa saga amigo. Agradecimiento por tu apoyo amigo.

 **Izagi No Kami:** Mil Gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra tu regreso amigo, y pues bien por ti de que hayas resuelto tus problemas lo cual siempre es positivo en uno, Felicidades por eso. Y me alegra que te gustara la pelea de Goku y Rubia, y pues se verá qué pasará con esta rivalidad en el futuro si Goku sobrevive. Saludos amigo y tengo otros fanfics por si te interesa leerlos y comentarlos allí. Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre y Bienvenido de Regreso.

 **Fernando José Gamarra Cárdenas:** Muchas Gracias por apoyar, y sí, Goku fue como dices XD. En cuanto a sí este fanfic llegará a la Saga de Freezer, pues tengo pensado que ahí termine el mismo de hecho, así que sí XD. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Cyper1:** Te agradezco mucho por tu apoyo amigo. En cuanto hasta donde seguiría, pues todo el canon de Blade Dance, seguido de todo DB y posiblemente DBZ hasta la saga de Freezer(aunque cambiaría algunas cosas), que pienso que sería un final ideal para el fanfic, pero falta muchísimo para eso. Y no, no me gusta esa transformación del Súper Saiyayin falso, por lo que no ocurrirá, pero aun así hay otras cosas interesantes que ocurrirán. Gracias por tu apoyo.

* * *

 **Ahora comencemos con el Opening y luego con el capítulo:**

 **Comienzo del Opening 1 Saga del Blade Dance (Opening 13 de Bleach){** **watch?v=XXjgwpayNoM** **}:**

En silencio, en silencio, abre las cortinas (Rinslet parada tocando su corazón con sus dos manos rodeada de magia congelante, Claire parada tocándose el corazón rodeada de magia de fuego, Fianna tocándose el corazón rodeada de magia de barrera azul, Ellis parada tocando su corazón rodeada de magia congelante, Scarlet Vakyrie tocándose el corazón rodeada de llamas y Est de la misma forma tocándose el corazón con sus dos manos rodeada de magia de luz, todas con rostros de tristeza)

Pálidas llamas azules dan brillo a la vida durante el amanecer (Goku vestido al igual que sus compañeras con el uniforme de la Academia Areishia está parado de espaldas firme hasta que voltea levemente la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y determinación)

(Suena la música mostrando las letras que dicen 'Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance' en el campo de batalla del Blade Dance)

Caminamos juntos, soportando la debilidad que no conoce nuestra derrota(Los 5 del Equipo Scarlet parados con una mirada seria observando a todos los demás equipos quienes están en frente de ellos)

Con nuestros colmillos dejaremos una marca en esta era (Se muestran al equipo Cernunnos comandados por Rakka y Reishia con rostros serios, varios otros equipos más cuyas figuras están ensombrecidas, se muestra al equipo de Leonora quien las comanda con un rostro serio cuyos ojos brillan en rojo) y por último tanto al equipo Hades comandado por Tao Pai Pai quien sonríe de maldad y el Equipo Inferno comandado con Rubia quien se para de forma imponente con una mirada seria rodeada de su energía de fuego.

En silencio, en silencio, abre las cortinas (Claire y Rinslet con sus respectivos elemental waffe luchando contra Muir quien está para encima de un misterioso monstruo gigantesco, por su parte Fiana con una mirada de determinación apretando los dientes está de pie extendiendo sus manos hacia el frente usando su magia de barrera se enfrenta a Leia Cube quien se sienta en forma de Loto teniendo solo un poco separadas sus dos manos por lo que están casi unidas cerrando los ojos dando a entender que tienen una batalla infernal, al mismo tiempo que Ellis apretando los dientes pelea con todo contra su hermana Velsaria)

Pálidas llamas azules dan brillo a la vida durante el amanecer (Goku con rostro serio peleando primero contra la verdadera Ren Ashbell, luego contra Tao Pai Pai y después contra Leonora)

Hasta el día que por fin te encuentro, a quien deseo proteger (Luego detrás de Goku aparece Rubia rodeada de su poder de fuego mirando seriamente al pequeño guerrero quien al voltear se prepara para luchar contra ella con su pose al estilo tortuga)

En lugar de esperar el maravilloso final, aplastaré a mis enemigos (Goku apretando los dientes empieza una batalla infernal contra Rubia quien conserva su mirada seria y fría dándose ambos múltiples golpes)

Te amo tanto, te amo tanto que nada más importa (Se muestra ahora a Claire mirando la pelea con lágrimas y gritando)

Juntos empaquemos, y recojamos todo que se ve un gran panorama (Rubia y Goku chocan cabezas mirándose con rivalidad con Rubia mostrando una mirada seria con frialdad mientras Goku aprieta los dientes con el ceño fruncido)

Y te llevaré allí, así que no voy a perder (Después de que ambos se apartan del otro Goku finalmente usa su modo Ki 100%)

La melodía de la danza salvaje resuena sin cesar (Primero aparecen Claire con Scarlet en su forma de gata, luego Rinslet con Fenrir a su lado, luego Fianna con Georgios, luego Ellis con su espíritu Simorgh y por último Goku con Est a su lado mirando la pantalla con todos sonriendo terminando el opening)

 **Fin del Opening 1 Saga del Blade Dance (Opening 13 de Bleach){** **watch?v=XXjgwpayNoM** **}:**

* * *

 **No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Yuu Shimizu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic**

* * *

 **Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.**

 **Capítulo 29: Batalla a Muerte de Fianna**

* * *

 **/Gran Campo de Batalla del Blade Dance/**

Goku luego de su derrota brutal a manos de Rubia donde quedó con la espalda rota y el cuerpo con graves quemaduras, había sido mandado a volar por el último ataque de esta última quien aparentemente no estaba conforme apuntando su palma derecha hacia él.

–Sí que es persistente, debí atacarlo con más poder para reducirlo a cenizas, no me explico cómo no se destruyó con eso, pero esta vez no quedará nada de él * Dice fríamente Rubia mientras apuntaba su palma derecha hacia Goku sosteniendo la muñeca de dicha mano con su mano izquierda.

– ¡YA NO MÁS POR FAVOR NEE-SAMA! * Grita suplicante Claire, pero Rubia no le hacía caso preparándose para atacar cuando de repente un rayo morado se dirigió hacia ella dejando de cargar dicho ataque y usando su mano derecha para despejar el rayo para dar media vuelta y ver de quien se trata la persona que la interrumpió.

–El espíritu demoniaco conocido como la Maou, o la Reina Demonio, Krebsklum ¿Por qué te metes en este asunto? * Pregunta con seriedad y molesta Rubia.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Fairy Tail Dôjigiri Ezel Ost – Extended {** **watch?v=EFixa7uo0MM** **}**

–Simple, porque Goku y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente y tú te interpones * Dice Krebsklum sonriendo desafiante quien había llegado al lugar de la batalla salvando de momento la vida de Goku que todavía debido a su estado corre peligro, Claire sin siquiera ver de quien se trata la persona que de cierta forma salvó de momento a Goku, fue corriendo desesperada persiguiendo el cuerpo sin conciencia del mismo tratando de alcanzarlo, Rubia mira con molestia eso, para luego suspirar.

–Bueno, no importa, no sobrevivirá de todas formas, y por cierto, pagarás por meterte en mis asuntos, espero que sepas que yo soy la reencarnación de Areishia Idriss, La Doncella Sagrada, aunque tengo todo para incluso superarla * Dice Rubia seriamente rodeándose de su poderosa aura que ahora posee en su forma de 'Liberación Definitiva'.

–Pude darme cuenta que posees dos tipos de energía, pero la mágica tiene propiedades parecidas a las de Areishia, y la otra es el Ki * Dice Krebklum seria y ambas mirándose seriamente con rivalidad.

–Por otro lado, esta es una buena oportunidad, ya que derrotándote estaré cada vez más cerca de los Lord Elementales a quienes quiero exterminar de la existencia * Dice Rubia extendiendo sus manos rodeándose de su poderosa aura divina.

–No cabe dudas, tenemos en común lo desafiante que somos, yo era así cuando quería destruir tanto a Areishia Idriss como al Rey Demonio Salomón * Dice con una sonrisa bestial Krebsklum.

–Aunque te advierto que yo también derroté a Goku, así que sé lo tenas que es, por lo que incluso es posible que sobreviva a esto, y además tiene algo especial consigo * Dice Krebsklum con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber qué es? * Pregunta Rubia con burla, pero manteniendo una mirada seria.

–Fortuna * Dice seria Krebsklum.

– ¿Fortuna? * Pregunta Rubia seria.

–Sí, él posee dos tipos de fortunas, la mala y la buena, la mala para siempre atraer los conflictos hacia sí mismo, especialmente que involucran a enemigos poderosos, pero también posee la fortuna buena para tener más posibilidades que cualquier otro de sobrevivir a ello, por ejemplo su mala fortuna te trajo a ti hacia él, pero su buena fortuna puede ayudarlo a sobrevivir a esta derrota para fortalecerse más * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante Krebsklum, sin embargo a Rubia no le gustó escuchar esto.

–Tonterías, ya hablamos mucho, me encargaré de ti pronto, ya que tengo otros asuntos del que ocuparme hoy * Dice será Rubia poniéndose en su pose al estilo de la Grulla * Dice seria Rubia, y en eso Krebsklum aprieta los dientes empezando a rodearse de una poderosa aura morada más poderosa incluso que la que utilizó contra Goku en su batalla, indicando que irá en serio desde el principio.

– ¡No me voy a contener! * Grita Krebsklum lanzándose a atacarla volando a toda velocidad y al llegar empieza a lanzar múltiples poderosos puñetazos a una Rubia que con sus antebrazos sorprendentemente termina bloqueando todos esos poderosos golpes que eran más fuertes que los que Goku daba en su Ki 100% incluso rodeados de un aura bastante caliente capaz de derretir rocas.

–"Es claramente más fuerte que Son Goku" * Dice seria Rubia en su mente.

–"Esta pelirroja es poderosa, no se ha movido ni un poco con estos golpes, no se siente abrumada" * Dice seria y con molestia Krebsklum y en eso le iba a dar un golpe derecho de garra en el abdomen a Rubia quien tuvo la intención de bloquearla con su propia mano derecha, pero descuidó un poco su defensa en el lado derecho de su rostro, aprovechándolo Krebsklum quien se percató de ello, cambiando rápidamente de táctica dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro con su cola de la lagarto haciendo tambalear un poco a Rubia y en eso empieza a golpear a Rubia con gigantescos pedazos de tierra que arrancaba del suelo destruyéndolas en el cuerpo de Rubia quien se cubría.

– ¡¿Pero que es esa fuerza bruta?!* Se pregunta sorprendida en su mente Lily quien observaba ahora esta batalla mientras Krebsklum golpeaba sin parar con distintos pedazos de tierra, pero en eso Rubia se rodea de su aura naranja con rojo carmesí y lo expulsa de golpe mandando a volar a Krebsklum quien con sus alas evita chocar contra los árboles, en eso Rubia aparece para su sorpresa frente a ella con intención de darle un fuerte puñetazo cargado de magia de fuego, sin embargo Krebsklum que tiene una gran habilidad de observación lo pudo ver y esquivar justo a tiempo por lo que el puño de Rubia al impactar el suelo produjo un cráter bastante grande.

–"¡Es muy fuerte!" * Dice sorprendida Krebsklum en su mente.

–Ya veo, tienes una buena habilidad para observar los movimientos del enemigo * Dice Rubia seria.

–Pero lo malo para ti es que yo también * Dice Rubia seria.

– ¡No seas engreída! * Dice Krebsklum molesta desapareciendo de la vista de Rubia apareciendo y desapareciendo moviéndose en distintas direcciones, pero Rubia decide mover y logra asestarle una patada giratoria izquierda a Krebsklum en el abdomen.

– ¡BUAGH! * Dice Krebsklum con dolor escupiendo saliva siendo mandada a volar hasta ahora sí, estrellarse contra los arboles sin poder evitarlo.

–Te lo dije * Dice Rubia seria e impasible, su patada sencillamente fe bastante poderosa demostrándole a Krebsklum lo poderosa que es.

Y en eso Krebsklum con su fuerza bruta manda a volar todos los árboles que le habían caído encima destruyéndolos, la misma tenía una mirada de molestia en su rostro respirando agitadamente.

–No cabe dudas, eres muy fuerte, en estas condiciones no podré ganar, no quería hacer esto, pero tendré que combatirte con un poder que supera mis propios límites * Dice Krebsklum seriamente.

– ¿Un poder que supera tus propios límites? * Dice Rubia seria.

– ¡Si, mi estado Berseker! ¡GRAAAAAAARRH! * Grita Krebsklum rugiendo bestialmente causando temblor en la zona y empezando su cuerpo a sufrir una transformación, un torso gigantesco iba tomando forma siendo largo y estrecho que se parecía a una serpiente, luego se iba formando la cabeza que poseía dos cuernos curvados surgieron de ella, ojos rojos y brillantes. Dos, cuatro, incluso en el centro de la cabeza, la superficie era de un color negro brillante, y daba la impresión de ser una superficie bastante dura pareciéndose a la de un insecto. Las manos y las piernas crecieron, con la silueta convirtiéndose en algo que podría llamarse humanoide con tres metros de altura con un total de 5 ojos brillantes rojos en su rostro, dos de cada lado y uno en el centro.

Desde la zona de su espalda, gigantescas alas de luz surgieron y se extendieron como si estuviera tratando de alcanzar el cielo. Incluso se extendieron a los lados. Las deslumbrantes alas ligeras aletearon, ahora Krebskulm tomó una forma aterradora de tres metros, Lily Flame se sintió aterrada al ver tal figura monstruosa, por su parte Rubia tenía una mirada seria y concentrada aun rodeándose de su aura naranja con rojo carmesí temible, al mismo tiempo que su cabello y ojos brillaban de este último color, mientras Krebsklum se rodeaba de un aura morada oscura aterradora, la batalla entre ambas mujeres poderosas estaba por iniciar

– ¡GROAAAAAAAR! * Ruge bestialmente Krebsklum quien ahora se lanza al ataque, extendiendo sus alas y volando, lo mismo para Rubia que también extendiendo sus alas y se lanza al ataque, y cuando ambas a toda velocidad van hacia la otroa chocan fuertemente sus respectivos puños derechos ardientes contra la otra provocando una masiva onda de choque y una feroz ventisca, además de un temblor que incluso lo sintieron todas las demás competidoras que estaban en el Gran Campo de Batalla del Blade Dance, por su parte Lily quien observaba la pelea fue mandada a volar, el poder de ambas era sencillamente monstruoso.

Y en eso varias ondas de choques se producían por sus golpes a una velocidad indescriptible imposible de ver no solo por el ojo ordinario, sino por cualquier ojo entrenado, además de la gran fuerza bruta que ambas poseían, era un combate que recordaba a los vistos en la antigua Guerra Espiritual de hace Miles de Años entre Espíritus, en eso Krebsklum intentó una patada de punta derecha hacia Rubia quien bloquea con algo de dificultad con sus brazos en forma de X debido a la enorme fuerza bruta actual de Krebsklum siendo mandada a retroceder por el impulso, pero deteniéndose y permaneciendo de pie, pero en eso Krebsklum apareció justo en frente suyo dándole un fuerte puñetazo izquierdo en el abdomen que le causó dolor.

– ¡Ugh! * Dice con dolor Rubia siendo mandada a volar hasta estrellarse contra el suelo fuertemente produciéndose un leve cráter.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Fairy Tail Dôjigiri Ezel Ost – Extended {** **watch?v=EFixa7uo0MM** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Super Dragon Ball Heroes - Cumber Oozaru Theme EP3 | Epic Recreation EXTENDED VER{** **watch?v=hQtxGoWmjvA** **}**

En eso Rubia se pone de pie sacudiéndose las prendas del polvo para luego tronarse el cuello, dicho golpe al parecer aunque le causó leve dolor, no le produjo ningún daño como moretones o heridas internas ni nada.

–Ese ataque estuvo bien, eres fuerte después de todo, lo reconozco, mucho más que Son Goku * Dice de forma seria Rubia.

–Pero no podrás vencerme, tal como no pudiste con Areishia Idriss de quien soy su reencarnación * Dice seria y fría Rubia poniéndose de vuelta en su pose de la grulla, y sus palabras en cierta forma molestaron a la bestia quien ruge de furia lanzándose al ataque mientras Rubia lo espera con una mirada concentrada y seria sin mostrar vacilación, en eso Krebsklum intenta darle un fuerte rodillazo derecho en la cara, sin embargo Rubia desaparece de la vista esquivando dicho golpe, apareciendo en el aire frente a Krebsklum con su mirada fría lo cual sorprende al espíritu demoniaco.

–Un buen rodillazo se da así * Dice con seriedad y frialdad Rubia dándole un potente rodillazo al estilo de la grulla en el lado izquierdo del rostro del monstruo femenino quien sintió el dolor por eso siendo mandada a volar brutalmente por ese tremendo rodillazo llevándose esta vez una enorme cantidad de árboles en el bosque además de producir un gran incendio en el mismo y un gran cráter donde se estrelló, este fue una muestra del gran poder que posee Rubia en sus golpes en esta forma.

–Aunque seas fuerte, yo lo soy más * Dice fríamente Rubia y en eso con un fuerte rugido liberando su aura, Krebsklum se pone de pie con parte de su cara rota y agrietada, específicamente la zona donde Rubia la golpeó, habiendo destruido todo a su alrededor al liberar esa aura que quemó todo a su alrededor, en eso la misma se lanzó volando hacia Rubia con sus puños ardientes rodeados de magia que pueden derretir lo que toca como magma, pero Rubia al ser muy resistente al fuego, no cedería, en eso Krebsklum lanzaba varios puñetazos rápidos y ardientes hacia Rubia, quien sin embargo mientras los bloquea y esquiva, aprendió a leer sus movimientos, por lo que inmediatamente le da una patada derecha al mentón del espíritu haciéndola tambalear.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Super Dragon Ball Heroes - Cumber Oozaru Theme EP3 | Epic Recreation EXTENDED VER {** **watch?v=hQtxGoWmjvA** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack** **Naruto~OST~Kouen {Crimson Flames} Extended {** **watch?v=8T_Pani9F38** **}**

–¡¿Qué no lo entiendes, yo poseo el ki y la magia elemental mezclados, además de una liberación del poder del espíritu contratado nunca antes vista, tengo todo para llegar a superar a Areishia Idriss con quien tú no pudiste, y aun así crees poder detenme?! * Dice en voz alta Rubia enfadando más a Krebsklum quien sentía un severo daño por los golpes de Rubia arrodillándose con su pierna izquierda.

– ¡GROAAAAAAR! * Ruge de furia Krebsklum dando un paso hacia atrás y preparándose para atacar a distancia, en eso la misma agarraba pedazos de tierras incendiados más grandes que los que agarraba en su forma pequeña siendo gigantescos, lanzándoselos a una Rubia que se mostraba impasible.

– ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre? * Pregunta fría y seria Rubia rodeándose sus puños de su aura naranja/carmesí y con un solo golpe destruía cada uno de los pedazos gigantescos que como meteoros se dirigían hacia ella, ese ataque de Krebsklum no funcionaba lo cual empezaba a molestar a la misma, y en eso de su cuerpo varias ráfagas de auras moradas oscuras se dispararon hacia Rubia quien se tomó más enserio esto extendiendo sus dos manos hacia sus respectivos costados junto con sus alas rodeándose de su poderosa aura naranja carmesí como si fuera un campo de fuerza esférico, y cuando las ráfagas de auras impactan dicho campo, se produce una gran explosión, pero al despejarse el humo se ve a una Rubia intacta para mayor furia de Krebskum.

–Eso no estuvo tan mal, pero sigue siendo insuficiente * Dice Rubia seria.

En eso Krebskulm de su boca empezaba a acumular energía oscura poderosa, estaba preparando su técnica Darkness Breath para lanzárselo a Rubia.

– ¿Con que tenías una técnica así? Veamos que tal es * Dice Rubia sonriendo burlonamente mientras Krebsklum continua acumulando poder hasta finalmente terminar y se prepara para lanzarlo lo cual hace, dirigiéndose el fuego negro de Krebsklum hacia Rubia, pero esta tenía preparado una técnica para contrarrestar dicho ataque.

– ¡FROST BLAZE! * Grita Rubia luego de apunta su palma izquierda hacia el fuego negro que se dirigía hacia ella, y de su palma lanza un fuego azul que al impactar dicho fuego negro empieza a congelarlo por completo para sorpresa de Krebsklum.

–Una lástima, pero una vez más fallaste * Dice Rubia fríamente dando un puñetazo izquierdo al ataque congelado de Krebsklum destruyéndose por completo este al romperse en miles de pedazos de hielo, y esto molestó más a Krebsklum, recordándole sus batallas contra La Doncella Sagrada Areishia Idriss y el Rey Demonio Salomón.

– ¡GROAAAAAAAR! *Ruge con mayor furia Krebsklum poniendo su mano izquierda hacia el frente, sosteniéndola con su mano derecha apuntándola hacia Rubia y de ella lanzando una poderosa esfera negra de energía con la habilidad succionar y comprimir lo que toque, pero Rubia quien se rodea de su aura no planea esquivar, sino detener este ataque.

–Más Interesante aún ¡AAAAAAAARGH! * Grita Rubia extendiendo sus manos hacia el frente, y cuando la esfera llega a ella, se frena por el aura de esta lo cual la misma intenta comprimir y succionar, pero al mismo tiempo Rubia intenta comprimir a Thanatos tal como lo hizo con el Kamehameha al 100% de Goku, y tensando sus músculos, esforzándose finalmente Rubia logra comprimir por completo el ataque haciéndolo desaparecer sorprendiendo por completo a Krebsklum quien puso todas sus energías esta vez en ese ataque, y aun así falló, en eso la misma frustrada se lanzó a atacar Rubia lanzándole varios puñetazos, patadas y golpes de cola, pero Rubia ya aprendió a leer sus movimientos cada vez mejor por lo que logra bloquearlos y esquivarlos hasta que finalmente le da un fuerte puñetazo derecho en el abdomen que la hace escupir sangre, al mismo tiempo que la manda a volar hacia arriba para luego Rubia lanzarse a volar a toda velocidad hasta llegar rápidamente hacia ella.

–Solo viniste a experimentar lo mismo que Son Goku tonta * Dice Rubia fríamente y de una forma parecida a como se lo hizo a Goku, agarró el cuerpo de Krebsklum para luego golpearlo de la misma forma con su rodilla derecha haciendo que Krebsklum grite airadamente de dolor y a diferencia de Goku, esta iba cayendo, en eso Rubia le apunta con la misma técnica con la que brutalizó a Goku.

–FIREBALL/DODONPA * Dice fríamente Rubia apuntó con sus dedos índice y del medio de la mano derecha a Krebsklum lanzándole una esfera llameante de Ki y energía elemental de fuego enorme que al impactar a Krebsklum se produce una gigantesca explosión y al despejarse el humo se ve un gigantesco cráter con el cuerpo de Krebsklum que esta agrietado en todas partes para finalmente romperse volviendo la misma a su estado de chica pequeña tendida en el suelo.

 **Fin de Soundtrack** **Naruto~OST~Kouen {Crimson Flames} Extended {** **watch?v=8T_Pani9F38** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack 1 de Rubia en el Fanfic Yu-Gi-Oh! The Unreleased Scores - Zigfried Von Shroeder ({** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

–N-No puede ser, e-eres un monstruo * Dice Krebsklum impactada, debilitada y sin poder moverse.

–Que te quede claro que nadie en este Blade Dance podrá detenerme, estás viendo a quien liberará a estas tierras de los Lord Elementales * Dice Rubia fríamente al aterrizar cerca del espíritu.

– ¿Q-Quien sabe? Tal vez me venciste, pero puede que aún tengas que lidiar con Son Goku si sobrevive * Dice Krebsklum esto último sonriendo irónicamente para finalmente desaparecer indicando que fue transportada de vuelta a su sello para descansar.

–Que ilusa, Son Goku no sobrevivirá * Dice Rubia seria para finalmente des transformarse volviendo a la normalidad por completo incluso ya no teniendo su forma de Ki y Magia Elemental Fusionados, y su elemental waffe de su espíritu había vuelto a su sello, mientras Lily Flame se acercó a ella.

–Mi Cardenal, felicidades, ha derrotado tanto a Son Goku como a la Maou Krebsklum * Dice sonriendo levemente Lily, aunque Rubia no le dio mucha importancia a sus palabras.

–Supongo que mi tonta hermanita fue a perseguir el cuerpo de Goku * Dice seria y relajada Rubia.

–¿Qué haremos con ella? * Pregunta Lily seria.

–Por ahora nada, aún falta tiempo para el despertar del Rey Demonio por lo que atraparla ahora aún no es necesario por ahora, además prefiero ocuparme de otra cosa ya que aún tengo algo de tiempo hoy * Dice Rubia seriamente con frialdad.

– ¿De qué mi Cardenal? * Pregunta Lily confundida.

–De Rakka Sheeder, la Caballero Sylphid * Dice fríamente Rubia.

–Si quiere puedo encargarme yo * Dice Lily seria.

–No te molestes, mejor vuelve a la base, sé que es una misión muy sencilla, pero prefiero hacerlo yo * Dice Rubia seria asintiendo Lily.

–Está bien, la esperaré en la base * Dice seria Lily y en eso Rubia se rodeó de un aura llameante y como si fueran propulsores sus piernas gracias al fuego, la ayudaron a impulsarse hacia la dirección donde Sjora Kahn había indicado que se encontraba el Equipo Cernunnos con Shireilia, Reishia y la propia Rakka quien aún está inconsciente por sus serias heridas de su pelea contra Hakua del Equipo de los 4 Dioses, donde su brazo izquierdo quedó inutilizable.

–Rakka Sheeder, no escaparás de mí, caerás en mis manos de una u otra forma * Dice de forma seria Rubia mientras vuela hacia el escondite del Equipo Cernunnos.

Las chicas del Equipo Cernunnos, especialmente Rakka corren peligro ahora ¿Cuál será el destino de Rakka, y que planea Rubia hacer con ella?

 **Fin de Soundtrack 1 de Rubia en el Fanfic Yu-Gi-Oh! The Unreleased Scores - Zigfried Von Shroeder ({** **watch?v=TMsI_Uq1dpU** **}**

* * *

 **/Mientras Tanto con Claire/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Mind Power Ki Dragón Ball Z {** **watch?v=t4v9XIi674I** **}**

Claire corría desesperada hacia donde volaba el cuerpo de Goku que cada vez se alejaba más, y en eso usó su flametounge para golpear al suelo e impulsarse hacia arriba y de nuevo usó su elemental waffe para con el intentar atrapar a Goku, pero desgraciadamente su látigo no pudo alcanzarlo al estar demasiado lejos y mientras Claire se iba de vuelta hacia abajo, el cuerpo de Goku se alejaba cada vez más hasta finalmente perderse de la vista de Claire quien cayó al suelo de cara para luego levantar su cara y ponerse de rodillas y mirar al cielo con lágrimas, estando ahora con una mirada perdida sin brillo en sus hermosos ojos color rubíes, en eso al estar su espíritu completamente destruido, su elemental waffe desaparece regresando a su sello, es la razón por la que no podía invocar a Scarlet Valkyrie, y apenas podía incluso mantener este poder, pero ahora ya no.

–Go-ku * Dice Claire con lágrimas mirando al cielo de rodillas con sus ojos sin brillo, la misma empezaba a recordar cuando conoció a Goku en el Bosque espiritual de la Academia Espiritual Areishia donde esta enfurecida lo había atacado, y luego este accidentalmente le había tocado su trasero denudo molestándose en aquel momento, la misma al recordar esto sonrió levemente, luego recordó las palabras que este le dijo a Ellis sobre sacrificarse y entrenar duro para hacerse fuerte lo que le llegó a su corazón, luego recordó todas las payasadas que este hacía, así como los momentos donde se ponía serio, también cuando ambos pelearon por culpa de Rubia, pero luego reconciliaron, fue en ese momento que Claire ya sentía algo más fuerte que amistad por Goku, también recordó cuando ella y Rinslet le dieron al mismo tiempo su primer beso, y pues recordaba las distintas expresiones faciales que él hacía, pero desgraciadamente lo último que recuerda es como su propia hermana lo destruyó, quien había mostrado una mirada fría al hacerlo que Claire no olvida, ahora golpeando con sus dos puños el suelo.

– ¡GOKU! ¡¿PORQUE NEE-SAMA, PORQUE?! * Grita rompiendo en llanto Claire mientras cierra sus ojos derramando bastantes lágrimas, Claire estaba completamente destrozada en el alma por lo que su preciada hermana, de quien menos se esperaba esto le hizo al chico que ama, ella está tan destruida ahora como la propia Fianna estuvo cuando también en carne propia experimentó la traición de Rubia.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Mind Power Ki Dragón Ball Z{** **watch?v=t4v9XIi674I** **}**

* * *

 **/Al Mismo Tiempo, en una Cueva Subterránea/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST- Humiliating Defeat {** **watch?v=oISV6rccy8U** **}**

Ellís estaba en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente, pero alguien trataba de despertarle moviéndola de sus hombros, y era Rinslet.

– ¡Ellis, despierta, Ellis! * Dice en voz alta Rinslet tratando de despertarla y de apoco Ellis empezaba a abrir los ojos.

–Rinslet ¿Qué pasó? * Pregunta Ellis ahora sentándose y sobándose la cabeza aliviando a Rinslet.

–Me alegra que despertaras, y lo que pasó es que cuando Claire y Goku se fueron, pero cuando íbamos a seguirlos, caímos en una trampa que nos llevó a terminar aquí en el fondo de esta cueva subterránea * Dice Rinslet seriamente.

–Ya veo, pero espera ¡¿Y la Princesa Fianna, dónde está?! * Pregunta preocupada Ellis poniéndose de pie, pero Rinslet niega con la cabeza.

–No lo sé, es posible que ella terminó en otro lugar distinto a este, aunque tengo un mal presentimiento, algo me preocupa en mi corazón* Dice con seriedad Rinslet.

–A mí también me pasa eso, por ahora ¡Debemos buscarla y salir de aquí! * Dice Ellis con seriedad y determinación.

–Estoy de acuerdo, pero antes me temo que tenemos que lidiar con ellos * Dice seria Rinslet poniéndose en guardia sacando su elemental waffe de arcos y flechas congelantes a lo que Ellis voltea para mirar donde miraba Rinslet y ve a varios espíritus parecidos a los que atacaron meses atrás la Academia Espiritual Areishia.

–Esos seres otra vez, bien demostremos lo fuertes que nos volvimos y destruyámoslos * Dice Ellis con seriedad y determinación sacando su elemental waffe lanza de viento Ray Hawk con Rinslet asintiendo y ambas se preparan para pelear contra dichos espíritus demoniacos serpientes sin imaginarse que su compañera Fianna será quien tenga más problemas que pongan en riesgo su vida.

* * *

 **/En otro Lugar de la Cueva Subterranea/**

Fianna acababa de despertar también, la misma se sentía preocupada por algo.

– ¿Por qué me siento así, mi corazón se siente algo extraño, alguien querido para mí puede que esté en serios problemas? * Dice Fianna mientras caminaba algo adolorida por la caída, en el camino algo oscuro de la cueva no había casi nada.

–También, siento algo aquí, se siente peligro, es como si tuviera miedo de avanzar * Dice Fianna apretando los dientes ya que sus piernas le temblaban.

–Pero no tengo opción, solo hacia aquí encuentro un punto para avanzar, lo que significa que la salida está por aquí, aunque es posible que la persona que nos puso esa trampa esté allí * Dice Fianna con seriedad y nerviosismo, y al avanzar más llega a un gran hoyo que sirve como puerta, pero al llegar allí se sorprende de lo que encontraría, era un lugar luminoso con piedras preciosas verdes que lo iluminaban que estaban pegadas en las paredes.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST- Humiliating Defeat {** **watch?v=oISV6rccy8U** **}**

– ¿Pero qué es esto? Es hermoso * Dice Fianna maravillada por la vista que le daba a este lugar dichas piedras.

– ¿Le gusta esto? Me complace escuchar eso Princesa Fianna Ray Ordesia * Dice una voz femenina calmada en el lugar y esto alerta a Fianna para mirar alrededor del lugar, y justo en el centro del lugar espacioso obtuvo su respuesta, ya que encontró para su sorpresa allí a otra Blade Dancer competidora, que tenía el uniforme de Teocracia Alphas, del Equipo Hades, era la peli castaña de ojos marrones con una mirada perdida que asesinó a la Coronel Violet de la Patrulla Roja, Leia Cube, quien ahora tiene sus ojos cerrados sentada en una posición de loto con una expresión calmada y relajada.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Otomoza no Asmita [slow / extended]{** **watch?v=I2w3M1xwjKE** **}**

– ¡¿Quién eres tú?! * Pregunta Fianna invocando su elemental waffe en forma de estoque estando a la defensiva con una mirada seria con nerviosismo, a Fianna por alguna razón le temblaban las piernas, una sensación que le era muy familiar.

–"¡¿Por qué, porque me siento así?! ¡Ni mi hermano Arneus era incapaz de hacer que tuviera esta sensación ni torturándome, ni nadie, solo una persona, Rubia Elstein! pero ¿ella?, ni siquiera libera un aura de magia ni nada, pero mis piernas me tiemblan, tengo miedo * Dice Fianna con un rostro empezando a sudar en su frente.

–Mi nombre es Leia Cube, soy miembro del Equipo Hades del Teocracia Alphas, y soy ciega, aunque mis compañeros me ayudaron a distinguir cuál presencia mágica le pertenece a usted * Dice la llamada Leia Cube manteniendo sus ojos cerrados calmadamente.

–¡No tienes por qué ocultarme lo que en verdad eres, eres parte del Equipo Inferno liderada por la falsa Ren Ashbell, La Reina de la Calamidad, Rubia Elstein! * Dice en voz alta señalándola con el dedo índice izquierdo Fianna con una mirada seria y molesta, pero Leia no perdió su calma por esto.

–Tiene toda la razón, veo que está bien informada su majestad del Imperio Ordesia, así es, soy miembro del Equipo Inferno, visto en el pasado como el Tercer Peligro de la Escuela de la Instrucción, por debajo de Muir Alenstarl que era El Segundo Peligro, y Kazehaya Kamito quien era el Primero, de allí me rescató Rubia Elstein y desde entonces soy parte de su organización, es un placer conocerla en persona, y es una suerte que la trampa que puse funcionó tal como quería y solo usted vino aquí donde yo me encuentro * Dice calmadamente Leia molestando esto a Fianna.

– ¡¿Así que fuiste tú?! * Dice molesta Fianna en voz alta.

–Sí, fui yo, estuvimos espiándolos, y encontramos la oportunidad para hacerlas caer, aunque si le soy sincera, el plan era solo hacerlas caer a usted y a Claire Rouge, la hermana de mi Cardenal, aunque desgraciadamente ella se fue con Son Goku, por lo que al menos de momento está a salvo, a diferencia de usted* Dice calmadamente Leia sorprendiendo a Fianna.

–Si solo me querías a mí y a Claire, entonces ¿Por qué hiciste caer a mis demás compañeras? * Pregunta seria y molesta Fianna.

–Para que no interfieran, estarán ocupadas con algo mientras yo termino aquí * Dice calmadamente Leia.

– ¿Terminar? * Pregunta Fianna nerviosa y seria.

–Sí, verá princesa, la orden de mi Cardenal era que si tenía la oportunidad yo las capture a Claire Rouge y a usted, o al menos a usted, esa fue la orden que me dio pero…. * Dice calmadamente Leia para luego cambiar la expresión de su rostro a una fría y abriendo sus ojos marrones sin brillo, mirando de la misma forma que miró a Violet antes de matarla causando nerviosismo en Fianna.

–Me temo que no puedo obedecer esa orden, porque de hecho la traje aquí no para capturarla, sino para matarla su majestad, hubiera querido hacer lo mismo con Claire Rouge, pero me conformaré con usted * Dice fríamente pero con calma Leia dejando en shock a Fianna.

– ¡¿Por qué, porque quieres desobedecerla y matarme a mí a Claire?! * Dice Fianna nerviosa y seria.

–Porque ustedes son un peligro mayor que el propio Son Goku para mi Cardenal, verá, estoy tranquila ya que Son Goku nunca le ganará, pero hay algo en mi ser que me impide estar tranquila del todo y ese algo son ustedes * Dice seriamente Leia, Fianna estaba intrigada y sorprendida por lo que escuchaba.

–Pero no comprendo ¿Qué podríamos hacerle yo y Claire a Rubia? * Pregunta sería Fianna.

–Bueno, el problema es que aunque mi Cardenal no lo admita y lo oculte de todos, mis ojos que si bien son ciegos, pueden ver los sentimientos y lo que hay en los corazones, y sé que desgraciadamente ella aún las tiene a ustedes dos en su corazón * Dice seriamente Leia y detrás de ella se puede ver una gran imagen de Rubia desnuda tocándose el corazón con su rostro oculto por sus cabellos, Fianna al escuchar lo que Leia dijo estaba completamente en shock con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que escuchó, en un punto no le sorprendió tanto lo de Claire, ya que a pesar de todo son hermanas, pero ¿Ella?

– ¿A-Aún estoy en el corazón de Rubia? * Dice Fianna ampliando los ojos estupefacta.

– ¡Es una mentira, una mentira, para Rubia soy peor que basura, me trató así cuando me traicionó aquella noche, y cuando nos vimos de vuelta, es imposible que yo tenga lugar en su corazón! * Dice con lágrimas y enojo Fianna.

– ¿Lo cree princesa? Recuerde que los humanos no siempre dicen lo que realmente sienten, y ese desgraciadamente es el caso de la Cardenal, mis ojos con magia tienen la habilidad de ver el corazón de las personas, y yo pude comprobar que ella aún la tiene presente a usted así como a su hermana, y no, no es solo para usarlas como herramientas, sino claramente hablo de algo afectivo que ella misma se intenta negar, tal como usted lo niega ahora * Dice Leia seriamente a lo que Fianna se hecha de rodillas mirando al suelo.

– ¡No lo puedo creer, pero si eso es cierto entonces! ¡¿Por qué nos traicionó?! * Dice Fianna con leves lágrimas.

–Porque era necesario, porque el fin justifica los medios, eso no necesita explicación, pero usted ¿ahora lo entiende no? * Dice fríamente Leia a lo que Fianna la mira nerviosa.

–Si hay algo que respeto y adoro de mi Cardenal es su frialdad, su crueldad, su practicidad, es perfecta para liderarnos para ayudarla a cumplir su ambición, pero yo no puedo estar tranquila mientras ella las tenga en su corazón a ustedes que podrían influenciarla de forma negativa y hacerla dudar, me temo que no puedo permitir si quiera la posibilidad de que ocurra eso de ninguna forma * Dice de forma calmada y fría Leia a lo que Fianna se pone de pie con seriedad y nerviosa sosteniendo su elemental waffe de estoque.

–Es por eso que debo destruir todo lo que pueda causarle daño, incluso si ella no lo acepta, esto es por su bien, por el bien de su propia ambición, y no me importa si debo aceptar la muerte como castigo, pero Fianna Ray Ordesia, tú morirás aquí, en este lugar será tu tumba * Dice Leía fríamente y esto causó más nerviosismo en Fianna quien puede sentir el peligro de muerte proveniente de esta chica.

–"Habla enserio, ella ha matado, lo puedo sentir, en verdad planea matarme, no puedo morir aquí, debo sobrevivir " * Dice Fianna preparándose para la batalla de su vida.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Otomoza no Asmita [slow / extended]{** **watch?v=I2w3M1xwjKE** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Fairy Tail Black Flame Ost – Extended {** **watch?v=CUGUuo6RJ_8** **}**

En eso cerrando sus ojos y acercando levemente las palmas de sus manos entre sí permaneciendo en su posición de loto y rodeándose de un aura brillante verde Leia creó varios dos muros de barreras que se dirigieron hacia una sorprendida Fianna quien se puso en guardia.

– ¡Oh Barrera Divina, protégeme de la maldad que intenta dañarme, PRINCESS BARRIER! * Grita Fianna levantando una barrera azul mientras sostiene su elemental waffe estoque por lo que ambos muros verdes chocan con su propio muro azul el cuál después de su duro entrenamiento se volvió mucho más resistente al conseguir combinar su magia con elemental waffe por lo que ambos muros de barreras al chocar con su propio muro de barrera, no logran romperla, sin embargo los mismos que Leia mueve con telepatía empiezan a presionar a la misma.

–Interesante, tienes una buena habilidad para hacer barreras, digna de haber estado bajo el mando de mi cardenal cuando esta era tu sempai, pero…. * Dice calmada y fríamente Leia y en eso sus dos muros verdes se alejaron bastante hacia arriba en el aire, y como si fueran meteoros se impulsaron de vuelta hacia con mucho más fuerza y velocidad lo cual asustó y puso en alerta a Fianna.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice en shock Fianna y cuando ambos muros verdes de barreras chocaron su muro de barrera azul acabaron por destruirla.

– ¡BUGH! * Grita Fianna quien fue mandada a volar hacia arriba y luego uno de los muros de barreras verdes se dirigió hacia ella chocando de frente con la misma en pleno aire cayendo Fianna fuertemente contra el suelo dando varias vueltas hasta quedar de cara contra el mismo con la cabeza sangrante.

– ¡N-No puede ser, d-destruyó mi barrera perfeccionada de princesa! * Dice Fianna bastante adolorida tratando con sus dos manos de levantarse.

–Es pronto para frustrarse * Dice fríamente con voz monótona Leia ampliando sus ojos Fianna, y en eso el otro muro restante se estrella contra su espalda.

– ¡Kyaaaaaah! * Grita de dolor Fianna para luego escupir sangre agrietando con su cuerpo que después de eso y de que Leia quitara el muro de encima de ella, su cuerpo se quedó temblando del dolor y del impacto.

–"¿Qué es ella? También puede crear barreras como yo, pero ¿Controlarlas de esa forma para usarlas ofensivamente?" * Dice incrédula y con miedo Fianna moviendo apenas su cabeza para mirar a Leia quien permanecía calmada.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Fairy Tail Black Flame Ost – Extended {** **watch?v=CUGUuo6RJ_8** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Naruto Unreleased Soundtrack - Gaara's Theme{** **watch?v=SIsfX_h5wJs** **}**

– ¿Ya te has dado cuenta no? Así, tú nunca podrás vencerme porque soy como una versión avanzada y evolucionada de ti, lo que tú puedes hacer yo lo puedo hacer fácilmente, mejor, e incluso puedo hacer más cosas que tú con respecto a las barreras, y eso es porque nací con esa habilidad sin siquiera ser de ninguna realeza * Dice con frialdad y calma Leia abriendo sus ojos sin brillo ciegos mirando hacia donde estaba Fianna.

–No puede verte, pero siento tu miedo, y huelo tu sangre, eres como un gatito domestico herido en medio de la selva a punto de ser devorado por un león hambriento * Dice fríamente Leia Cube, y Fianna ampliaba sus ojos empezando a temblar de miedo.

–Y lo peor es que tu muerte no será honorable, tampoco lo suficientemente rápida como para que no sea horrible, lo siento, pero no soy compasiva con el enemigo, más aún si son personas perjudiciales para mi querida Cardenal * Dice fríamente y de forma calmada Leia.

–"No puedo rendirme sin dar todo de mí, puedo sentirlo, aunque no lo demuestre, tiene un nivel de frialdad tremendo, si dejo que me mate lo hará de forma horrible" * Dice Fianna temblando, pero con fuerza de voluntad y bastante dolor se pone a duras penas de pie.

–Tienes coraje para levantarte a pesar del miedo lo admito, pero eso no cambiará nada, porque yo no voy a premiarte por eso * Dice fríamente Leia mientras los dos muros flotan alrededor suyo.

– ¡No dejaré que me mates tan fácilmente! * Dice con determinación Fianna.

–De nada sirve eso, ya que tenga determinación o cobardía, nadie escapa del Death Cube * Dice Leia con una frialdad mayor helándole la sangre a Fianna.

– ¿Death Cube? * Se pregunta con miedo y seriedad Fianna.

–Sí, es el arma con el que maté a aquella soldado de cabello violeta que escapó de su nave donde viajaban aquí * Dice fríamente Leia y Fianna recordó al soldado femenino.

– ¿La Tal Coronel Violet? * Pregunta seriamente Fianna.

–Sí, creo que así se llamaba, su muerte fue brutal, sufrió mucho, la técnica del Death Cube no es nada compasiva ¿sabes? * Dice fríamente y calmada Leia, y esto le daba muy mala espina a Fianna, ya que no veía ninguna duda o remordimiento a Leia.

–"No tengo opción, debo calmarme, no puedo dejar que me invada el miedo, no tengo a ninguna de mis compañeros aquí, debo hacerlo sola" * Dice Fianna cerrando sus ojos respirando hondo.

–Ahora intentas relajarte, si crees que eso te ayudará estás equivocada, no va a disminuir tu sufrimiento * Dice Leia rodeándose de su aura brillante verde mientras Fianna se rodea de un aura brillante azul.

–"Alguien que domina de ese modo las barreras, es un adversario demasiado peligroso para Ellis y Rinslet que son luchadoras del tipo ofensivo en su mayor parte, la única que puede enfrentarla soy yo" * Dice Fianna con determinación en su mente.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Naruto Unreleased Soundtrack - Gaara's Theme{** **watch?v=SIsfX_h5wJs** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Naruto Unreleased Soundtrack - Predicament (Extended){** **watch?v=sSMFp3uxPSU** **}**

En eso Leia empezó a crear más muros de barreras que flotaban en el aire, específicamente 4 más, mientras cambió su postura de loto a una donde se arrodilla, y sus ojos sin brillo ahora tenían una mirada más vacía y fría, pero sin demostrar emoción alguna, sin embargo esto heló más la sangre a Fianna, tanto que ahora empezó a temblar.

–"Esa mirada, no hay duda, ha matado a varios con esa mirada, y ahora planea hacer lo mismo conmigo" * Dice Fianna poniéndose en guardia con bastante nerviosismo y miedo sosteniendo su estoque mientras Leia hace levitar los 6 muros de barreras en forma de cuadros, en eso los mismos vuelan hacia el techo de la cueva para impulsarse, en eso Fianna se rodea de su aura azul para intentar una técnica poderosa defensiva de su arsenal ante la ofensiva de Leia para finalmente clavar su elemental waffe estoque Save The Queen que clava en el suelo.

– ¡Oh luz sagrada que ilumina el mundo, forma un escudo para protegerme, SHIELD OF ALEXANDROS! * Grita Fianna el nombre de su técnica creando una poderosa barrera estratégica más grande que la que usó anteriormente, es la misma que usó para frenar el ataque de armas de la Patrulla Roja, y en eso los 6 muros de barreras en forma de cuadros chocaron contra la misma provocando un temblor, pero para alivio de Fianna, su barrera más poderosa no falló, respirando la misma agitadamente.

– ¡Vaya! Veo que puedes hacer una barrera fuerte * Dice calmada y fría Leia mientras Fianna respiraba agitadamente debido al gran esfuerzo que está haciendo para resistir tal ofensiva.

–Pero, veamos como manejas esto * Dice calmada y fría Leia y en eso los 6 cuadros muros de barreras empiezan a girar en forma de trompo cada uno a una enorme velocidad para horror de Fianna quien amplió sus ojos.

–"¡Está planeando darle un mayor impuso a esas cosas!" * Dice en shock Fianna ya que esos 6 cuadrados al girar tan rápido incluso empiezan a producir una ventisca, y finalmente cuando giraron bastante teniendo claramente más impulso que cuando volaron desde el techo, como si fueran misiles se dirigieron hacia Fianna quien era protegida por su Escudo de Alexandros y en eso los 6 cuadrados chocan contra el escudo a una gran velocidad produciéndose una gran onda de choque por esto, la barrera estratégica empezó a agrietarse para luego romperse, y finalmente las 6 barreras verdes rodearon a Fianna para que luego uno de ellos fuera debajo de los pies de Fianna, otro hacia su costado izquierdo, otro a su costado derecho, otro hacia detrás de ella, otro por su frente, y finalmente uno hacia arriba de su cabeza, Fianna tenía un rostro de profundo temor, ya que sentía el peligro a muerte.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Naruto Unreleased Soundtrack - Predicament (Extended){** **watch?v=sSMFp3uxPSU** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Naruto - Gaara's Theme{** **watch?v=2RklZVFdVNw** **}**

–Resististe bien, pero es tu fin ¡DEATH CUBE! * Dice fríamente el nombre de su técnica Leia y finalmente los 6 pedazos se unen formando un cubo con Fianna aprisionada ampliando sus ojos y sentir dolor en su cuerpo ya que el cubo con ella dentro empezaba a encogerse.

– ¡KYAAAAAAH! * Grita dolor Fianna al sentir enorme dolor en sus huesos mientras el cubo se encoje con ella dentro para luego escupir sangre y al mismo tiempo de las heridas que de por sí ya tiene por la batalla, empieza a salir más sangre.

–No hay nada que puedas hacer. Nadie escapa del Death Cube, Nadie escapa del Death Cube, ¡Nadie escapa del Death Cube, y tú pagarás por estar en el corazón de mi cardenal, sufre y muere! * Dice con de una forma perturbadora poniendo una cara de demente Leia, está acercando cada vez más sus palmas y cuando se conviertan en una posición de rezo, será el completo final de Rubia.

–"Voy a morir, Voy a morir" * Dice con lágrimas teniendo bastante sangrado y dolor Fianna quien tiene la capacidad de aguantar dolor, pero aun así esto es demasiado, y está a punto de ser destruida por esta mortal técnica mientras este cubo continua encogiéndose cada vez más.

– ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita de sufrimiento Fianna mientras sus huesos se dañan cada vez más.

–Nadie escapa del Death Cube, entiéndelo, contigo fuera, mi Cardenal no correrá peligro y estará a salvo para cumplir sus objetivos, para ser la gobernante de estas tierras elementales espirituales * Dice con frialdad Leia punto de quebrar los huesos de Fianna.

–"¡¿Qué es lo que pasa, ya deberían quebrarse unos cuantos huesos suyos, porque sigue resistiendo?! ¡No me digan que hizo una barrera en todo su cuerpo!" * Dice ahora sorprendida y molesta Leia en su mente, y efectivamente Fianna está cubierta por una barrera en forma de armadura de aura en su cuerpo que le impide resistir temporalmente para que sus huesos no se rompan por ahora, pero eso es solo temporal, aun así sus órganos internos están dañándose, y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que esa barrera de armadura se rompa para que el Death Cube la mate, y Fianna lo sabe.

–No importa cuánto te aferres a la vida, tu destino es morir, porque Nadie escapa del Death Cube * Dice calmada y fría Leia presionando cada vez más a Fianna.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Naruto - Gaara's Theme{** **watch?v=2RklZVFdVNw** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Rurouni Kenshin OST 3 - 12-Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu - Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki {** **watch?v=u1-t3mpcEN8** **}**

–"No quiero morir, debe haber una forma, un milagro, algo que pueda hacer, quiero volver con las demás, quiero volver con Goku, Goku, cariño, tú me has ayudado a avanzar, no puedo rendirme, he entrenado muy duro, pero necesito más poder, soy conocida como la Reina Perdida, pero alguna vez fui pupila de Rubia Elstein, ella y Goku fueron personas importantes en mi vida que me ayudaron a llegar hasta aquí, y este no puede ser mi final, lo usaré todo, ¡No puedo morir después del infierno que viví para llegar aquí! ¡Noooooo!" * Se grita internamente Fianna con determinación y en eso su elemental waffe que había recogido de suelo rápidamente antes de ser encerrada en la barrera empieza a rodearse de una intensa luz blanca.

– ¡Espíritu Caballero Gerogios de la casa real, demuestra a tu verdadero poder! ¡Segunda Liberación de elemental waffe, CRIMSON GLORY! * Grita Fianna con todas fuerza , y en eso una explosión de poder se produjo haciendo que el Cubo de la muerte que se estaba encogiendo, ahora se empiece a agrandar de nuevo para shock de Leia de quien sus palmas ahora se fueron separando más, para su sorpresa de golpe ahora estaba perdiendo terreno.

– ¡Imposible, pero si ya estabas a punto de morir! * Grita en shock Leia no pudiéndolo creer, y al despejarse el brillo se ve a Fianna con su estoque que emite una intensa luz concentrada en la punta.

– ¡Es mi poder máximo que tanto intenté lograr en mis entrenamientos en estos meses, pero siempre fracasaba; pero en mi desesperación por no morir lo he logrado, he logrado este milagro; te venceré con el Crimson Glory! * Grita ensangrentada pero con una voz aguerrida Fianna apuntando su estoque en dirección hacia Leia dentro del cubo.

– ¡No te lo permitiré maldita! ¡Nadie escapa del Death Cube! ¡NADIE! *Grita Leia apretando los dientes molestas con un rostro intranquilo intentando de vuelta triturar el cuerpo de Fianna al tratar de cerrar su palma, pero Fianna quien sufre tremendos dolores de quien de hecho su barrera armadura empezaba a agrietarse y de hecho terminó de romperse, pero antes de que el cubo mortal la triture, ella preparó su ataque.

– ¡Recibe mi LIGHT OF DESTRUCCION! * Grita con todas sus fuerzas y dolor Fianna y de la punta de su elementals waffe, Save The Queen, se disparó una luz blanca que atravesó destruyendo el Cubo de la Muerte que se hizo trizas, dirigiéndose hacia Leia.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo pudo escapar del Death Cube?! *Grita en shock Leia al sentir como el Cubo Mortal fue destruido, pero de inmediato empezó a concentrar una cantidad masiva de magia.

– ¡PROTECTION CUBE! * Grita con todas sus fuerzas Leia y cuando la luz llega a impactar el cubo se produce una gran explosión que manda a volar a la propia Fianna quien estaba desecha cayendo de espaldas al suelo ensangrentada aun sosteniendo con sus manos su elemental waffe, la misma tenía sus huesos bastante dañados y no podía ponerse de pie respirando agitadamente, de hecho su elemental waffe volvió a la normalidad perdiendo su segunda liberación volviendo a la normalidad, incluso su elemental waffe desapareció volviendo a su sello, ella lo dio todo de sí, y aparentemente obtuvo su recompensa.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Rurouni Kenshin OST 3 - 12-Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu - Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki {** **watch?v=u1-t3mpcEN8** **}**

–L-Lo logré, sobreviví a esta batalla a muerte, lo hice * Dice con lágrimas en los ojos Fianna en el suelo ensangrentada sin poder moverse, pero de repente al despejarse el humo, la misma amplió sus ojos no pudiendo creer lo que veía.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Naruto Unreleased Soundtrack - Demon (REDONE){** **watch?v=Jp6UYzX79tU** **}**

–No ¡No! * Grita incrédula Fianna ya que a quien veía de pie con una mirada fría y vacía era a la propia Leía Cube quien solo tenía una herida en su hombro izquierdo, pero está de pie, ya no está en loto o arrodillada debido a que la roca donde estaba posando se destruyó, pero la misma sigue de pie y no está en lo absoluto vencida, fue capaz de resistir el poder de la segunda liberación de Fianna.

– ¡¿Cómo pudiste lograrlo, cómo pudiste resistir el poder de la segunda liberación de Save Queen, Crimson Glory?! * Dice en shock y con miedo Fianna desde el suelo, mientras ahora Leia se va acercando calmadamente con su mirada fría y vacía.

–Usé dentro de mi cubo de protección, otro más para reforzarlo, pero tu ataque fue poderoso, lograste dañarme el hombro a pesar de que mis barreras son poderosas, y especialmente escapaste de mi Death Cube, eres el primer enemigo a quien he enfrentado que logró eso * Dice de forma calmada y fría caminando hacia una Fianna inmóvil quien está temblando apretando los dientes con nerviosismo, y finalmente la misma llega a ella.

–Me siento humillada, se supone que debí ganar este combate de forma muy fácil, siento que estoy quedando mal con mi ama La Cardenal; mi Death Cube solo puedo usarla una vez por día, así que no puedo repetirla, pero ahora sufrirás con algo peor * Dice Leia con una expresión fría.

– ¿A-Algo peor que el Death Cube? * Pregunta Fianna impactada.

–Así es, esto es peor, ya que no atacaré a tu cuerpo, atacaré a algo que no puedes proteger con barreras, tu mente * Dice Leia ahora cerrando sus ojos y poniendo sus manos en forma de rezo empezando a rodearse de una poderosa ahora de color morado.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Naruto Unreleased Soundtrack - Demon (REDONE){** **watch?v=Jp6UYzX79tU** **}**

 **Comienzo de Sountrack Saint Seiya -shaka's attack{** **watch?v=GUdJUUwELxk** **}**

– ¡MENTAL DESTRUCTION CUBE! *Grita el nombre de su técnica Leia y en eso Fianna automáticamente un cubo morado con un poder siniestro y espectral envolvió a Fianna, pero a diferencia del Death Cube, este no era sólido, no se podía tocar o sentir, era fantasmal.

– ¡¿Qué es eso, no lo siento, solo está allí y no me hace nada?! ¡Al menos que! * Dijo en shock Fianna eso último temblando.

–Exacto, como notaste no es un cubo de barrera sólida, es fantasmal, no te afecta físicamente como el Death Cube, pero una vez que estás atrapada allí es tu fin, estás acabada, debiste morir con el Death Cube, ya que ahora sufrirás algo mucho peor * Dice con frialdad Leia y en eso la visión de Fianna cambió, de repente vio que debajo de ella se formó un gran precipicio ya que el suelo desapareció.

– ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡Kyaaaaaaah! * Grita Fianna con horror mientras empezaba a caer por el precipicio que parecía sin fondo.

– ¡A donde voy! * Grita Fianna mientras cae.

–A su Infierno, Princesa Fianna, solo espere a terminar de caer * Dice fríamente la voz de Leia que se escuchaba allí y en eso mientras Fianna caía empezó a divisarse una especie rio de sangre.

– ¡¿Eso es sangre?! * Grita Fianna para finalmente caer, pero de repente al caer empieza a darse cuenta de algo.

–Te equivocas, eso es lava líquida * Dice fríamente Leia y Fianna al escuchar eso se poner horrorizada al notar como su cuerpo se empieza a quemar.

– ¡KYAAAAAAH! * Grita con dolor y horror Fianna mientras su cuerpo se quemaba, incluso su uniforme resistente empezaba a rostizarse al igual que su piel.

– ¡Esto no puede ser real, es una ilusión! * Grita Fianna horrorizada.

– ¡Naturalmente es una ilusión, pero ni repitiéndote mil veces eso cambiarás tu situación, es una magia ilusoria del más alto nivel, ya que controla tu cerebro, y los dolores que sientes son reales aún si no dañan tu cuerpo, esto provoca que tu mente se destruya al llevarse toda la carga, cuando termine tú quedarás en estado vegetativo, serás un cadáver viviente por lo que dará lo mismo si mueres o no, obviamente igual te daré el golpe de gracia para acabarte! * Dice en voz alta fríamente Leia mientras Fianna se quema horrorizada.

–Y si crees que solo sufrías esas quemaduras estás muy equivocada, mira bien como el infierno viene hacia ti * Dice fríamente Leia y en eso una lluvia de agujas empieza a caer sobre Fianna impactándola dichas agujas.

– ¡Este es el castigo de las mil agujas, y el dolor es mayor cuando impactan a tus heridas y quemaduras! * Grita fríamente Leia.

– ¡NOOOOOO! ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita con mucho dolor y sufrimiento Fianna mientras su cuerpo ahora no solo sufre quemaduras, sino también agujas que se le clavan, esto es la peor tortura que se le puede hacer a un ser humano.

–Y no termina aquí, mira lo que cae ahora * Dice fríamente Leia, en eso empiezan a caer gusanos blancos come cadáveres blancos que al llegar empiezan a comerse las heridas de Fianna.

– ¡NOOOO POR FAVOR KYAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita con lágrimas por toda esta tortura Fianna.

– ¡Todo esto es por tu pecado de entrar al corazón de mi Cardenal, algo que no yo he logrado, nunca te lo perdonaré! * Dice en voz alta Leia con frialdad mientras Fianna sufría este horrible.

–No puede ser ¿Es este mi final? * Dice con lágrimas y sin fuerzas Fianna mientras sufría todo esto, en eso en el aire se empieza a formar la imagen de ni más ni menos que las personas que se burlaban de ella y la menospreciaban por ser La Reina Perdida.

– ¡Jajajajajaja! * Reían todas las personas de ella mientras la misma siente impotencia por esto.

–Lo olvidaba, tus peores recuerdos y temores también salen a la luz ahora, es solo para añadirle más leña al fuego, es otro efecto del Mental Destruction Cube * Dice fría y seria Leia mientras las imágenes de esas personas se burlaban de Fianna.

– ¡Jajajajaja Aguantabas mis castigos hacia ti, pero esto sí que no los puedes aguantar, eso me hace feliz ya que pronto estarás donde yo estoy, en el otro mundo, no vivirás las felicidad que querías Reina Perdida! * Gritaba riéndose airadamente ni más ni menos que Arneus Ray Ordesia, el odioso y corrupto hermano de Fianna que tanto sufrimiento le causó en el pasado lo cual hacía a Fianna sentir más impotente.

– ¡T-Tú cállate! * Grita Fianna en lágrimas de impotencia, en eso entre las burlas ve a su padre el Emperador Ugust mirándola con seriedad y frialdad para luego voltearse.

– ¡Padre no me abandones, te lo suplico, ayúdame por favor! * Grita Fianna destrozada, airada y con lágrimas de impotencia, pero su padre solo camina hacia la nada desapareciendo y abandonándola tal como Fianna percibió que lo hizo en toda su vida con ella.

– ¡Noooooooo! ¡KYAAAAAAAAH! * Grita con lágrimas de impotencia e intenso dolor por toda esta tortura cruel.

En eso ahora se formó la imagen de Rubia vestida con su antiguo uniforme de doncella Blanco estilo kimono que usaba cuando era candidata a ser Reina de Fuego.

– ¡Rubia, por lo que más quieras tu ayúdame, tu subordinada quiere matarme cuando tú le ordenaste que solo me venciera! * Grita con lágrimas suplicantes Fianna extendiendo su mano derecha, pero Rubia solo la mira fríamente.

–No te quiero cerca de mí, me estorbas, y si tu destino es morir aquí, entonces muérete, tú y yo ya no somos amigas * Dice fríamente la imagen de Rubia acabando con cualquier rayo de esperanza de Fianna mientras el resto allí se reía de ella.

–Tonta, resígnate Princesa Fianna, ahora ya no tienes salvación * Dice Leia con frialdad y Fianna ya empieza a resignarse.

–Ahora si voy a morir, ya no puedo hacer nada, no tengo a nadie, estoy sola * Dice Fianna resignada a su destino.

–"Parece que lo va entendiendo" * Dice fuera de esta ilusión en el mundo real mentalmente Leia quien está parada a una distancia prudente de Fianna mirando su cuerpo inconsciente que está en la ilusión dentro del cubo fantasmal, de hecho es solo su voz lo que Fianna escuchó dentro de ella.

 **Fin de Sountrack Saint Seiya -shaka's attack{** **watch?v=GUdJUUwELxk** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z Soundtrack - Genkidama Theme{** **watch?v=GPBoESjzhZ4** **}**

– ¡No estoy de acuerdo! * Grita dentro de la ilusión una voz que sorprendió tanto a Fianna como a Leia.

– ¡¿Quién es esa voz que se atreve a interrumpirnos?! * Pregunta con molestia Leia, pero Fianna reconocía perfectamente esta voz masculina, pero aguerrida e infantil.

– ¿Go-ku? * Dice Fianna con lágrimas para voltear levemente hacia su costado derecho, y allí se ve la imagen de él, Goku con su uniforme de la Academia Espiritual Areishia.

– ¡GOKU! * Grita Fianna emocionada.

–"¡¿Cómo, como puede ser posible que él aparezca, se supone que solo deben aparecer los temores y las personas que le causaron sufrimiento, porque él está aquí?!" * Se pregunta molesta y en shock Leia.

– ¡Goku por favor ayúdame! * Grita Fianna suplicante, pero para su shock este niega con la cabeza sorprendiéndola e impactándola.

– ¡¿Por qué Goku?! * Pregunta con lágrimas Fianna.

–Porque no soy real, yo solo soy una imagen creada por ti, y además tu puedes hacerlo Fianna, tú puedes salvarte sola y vencer a esta bruja de aquí * Dice Goku sonriendo con determinación sorprendiendo a Fianna así como a la propia Leia.

–"¡Ese positivismo tan fuerte, nunca en mi vida vi a alguien así, no es posible que sea real, pero es fuerte, esa sonrisa pareciera que por sí sola tiene poder aun siendo solo una imagen ilusoria, está tan fuerte en su corazón que pudo aparecer aquí!" * Dice en shock en su mente Leia.

–Pero Goku, ya no tengo fuerzas, no tengo a mi elemental waffe, y estoy atrapada aquí, estoy vencida * Dice con lágrimas de impotencia Fianna.

– ¡No digas eso, todavía debe haber algo que puedas hacer, mientras no mueras siempre hay algo, incluso si tu oponente es mucho más fuerte que tú, no puedes morir sin darlo todo, tus deseos de peleas deben ser más grandes que esto Fianna! ¡¿Acaso si no estoy contigo simplemente te dejarás vencer solo porque tu enemigo te supera?! ¡No, tú tienes que dar hasta la última gota de ti y de tus energías, piensa en algo y hazlo! ¡Cree en ti Fianna! ¡Tú puedes! * Grita Goku con una sonrisa de determinación que dejó con la boca abierta a Fianna por sus palabras que son algo que el mismo Goku le diría por su forma de ser, esto puso nerviosa y molesta a Leia.

– ¡Maldito blasfemo no te metas en mi técnica! * Grita molesta Leia y en eso la imagen de Goku desaparece después de decir esas palabras de aliento, dejando de sentirlo Leia.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z Soundtrack - Genkidama Theme{** **watch?v=GPBoESjzhZ4** **}**

–Ya se ha ido, ahora todo está igual como antes * Dice seriamente Leia, pero cuando miró a Fianna mientras esta seguía siendo torturada, se sorprendió ante lo que vio, y es que vio que ella cerró sus ojos con fuerzas a pesar de que su cuerpo se estaba destruyendo por las quemaduras.

 **Comienzo de Soundtracki JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST 09 Virtuous Pope {** **watch?v=D2L4r0Aelvg &t=5s** **}**

–"¡¿Qué, cerró sus ojos, no puede ser, además eso no servirá, pero porque lo hace?!" * Se pregunta en shock Leia.

–"¡Goku tiene razón, siempre hay algo que se puede hacer mientras se esté vivo!" * Dice Fianna cerrando sus ojos intentando relajarse lo más que puede a pesar de este sufrimiento, cuando de repente recordó algo.

–"¡Aún hay una oportunidad, con lo último de magia elemental espiritual que me queda, usaré ese recurso que he tenido desde hace tiempo, con mi habilidad puedo sentir la magia fuera de la ilusión a Leia, es lo último que puedo hacer, si pude lograr un milagro, puedo lograr dos!" * Se dice con determinación Fianna, cuando de repente del muslo de su pierna izquierda empezó a brillar un fragmento de joya que era un cristal espiritual tan rojo como la sangre que salía de la misma donde Fianna la ocultaba con un sello llegando a su mano izquierda mientras esta permanecía con los ojos cerrados también en el mundo real, Leia sorprendida sintió esto.

–"¡No puede ser, aún tenía algo guardado esta maldita, lo puedo sentir!" * Dice nerviosa y en shock Leia no pudiendo creer.

Era conocida como Blood Stone, que era un cristal espiritual de nivel superior que provenía del santuario sagrado del Astral Zero, ella en el pasado había tomado esto cuando era muy joven y acababa de conocer a Goku planeando hace tiempo usarla para crearse bustos grandes falsos para seducir a Goku cuando lo volviera a ver, pero declinó hacer esto a cambio esperando que les crecieran bustos grandes naturales lo cual consiguió, y había guardado esto todo este tiempo en un sello en su muslo izquierdo, pero este era la ocasión para usarla aunque habían riesgos ya que agotaría toda la magia que le queda, pero no hay de otra, ella debe dar lo último para intentar vencer a tan terrible enemigo, esta piedra ella lo había tomado en secreto de los tesoros definitivos de la familia real imperial Ordesia.

– ¡El Chico que amo, Goku me lo dijo, yo no moriré, no importa que mi cuerpo y mi mente sean destruidos, porque mis deseos por vivir y verlo de nuevo me levantarán porque son muy grandes! ¡Y con ese deseo te derrotaré pase lo que pase! * Grita Fianna con voz aguerrida y determinación con los ojos cerrados sorprendiendo a Leia ya que la Blood Stone empieza a brillar.

– ¡Tú eres la espada del castigo que entierra la oscuridad, santo lord de la destrucción, MAGNA CARTA! * Grita Fianna con todas sus fuerzas introduciendo toda la magia que le queda a la piedra para activar el poder del espíritu que se encuentra dentro y como una granada, y en el mundo real guiada por su sentido de la magia arroja la Blood Stone sin abrir los ojos hacia la misma que ve horrorizada esto

–¡No puede ser, al tener activada mi técnica de Mental Destuction Cube no puedo activar una barrera fuerte * Dice nerviosa y horrorizada Leia, mientras creó una barrera pero que claramente no sería suficiente y en eso la Blood Stone al llegar hacia ella y esta finalmente estalló enormemente.

– ¡YAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita escupiendo sangre Leia destruyéndose no solo la barrera, sino que la misma recibiendo un gran daño por el impacto de tal poderosa explosión, al mismo que su Magic Stone salió volando de su pecho para aterrizar en la palma abierta izquierda de la mano de Fianna que estaba en el suelo, Leia había caído ensangrentada y deshecha de espaldas al suelo, y jugó peor en contra suya que al ser alguien acostumbrada a nunca ser dañada por siempre protegerse con barreras, no pudo resistir en lo absoluto este ataque, Leia había sido derrotada.

–"¡Lo logré, Goku Cariño, Claire, Ellis, Rinslet, todos ustedes, logré lo improbable!" * Dice en su mente muy emocionada Fianna.

 **Fin de Soundtracki JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST 09 Virtuous Pope{** **watch?v=D2L4r0Aelvg &t=5s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragonball Super - Noble Saiyan (HQ Cover){** **watch?v=fM755fv-sA8** **}**

–No puede ser que yo haya sido derrotada, yo que nací con un poder especial por el que en mi pueblo me temía, y por el que tanto la escuela de la Instrucción como mi Cardenal me acogieron para usarme ¿Por qué perdí? * Dice con lágrimas Leia.

–P-Porque mis deseos por vivir fueron más grandes que tus deseos por matarme, y además yo no nací con un poder como el tuyo aun siendo de una familia real, a ti temían por ser fuerte, pero a mí me despreciaban por ser débil, una perdedora, por eso incluso mi familia me dio la espalda, pero yo sudé sangre a pesar de mi nobleza para intentar cambiar eso, hubo un punto en que me resigné y acepté mi debilidad, pero él me levantó, mi amor Goku, esa sonrisa y ese positivismo que viste es como es realmente, a diferencia de Rubia quien se aprovecha de las personas, Goku deja que las personas se aprovechen de él, mientras Rubia se alimenta de sus aliados, Goku deja que aliados y amigos se alimenten de él para fortalecerse con él, se alimentan de su espíritu, todos nos alimentamos de él, porque ese es Goku, alguien que pudo hacerme levantar antes, y lo hizo ahora, su sonrisa me ha ayudado a lograr esta hazaña que me costó mucho* Dice Fianna sonriendo hablando a duras penas con mucha emoción y determinación sorprendiendo a Leia.

–Ya veo, pero aún prefiero a mi Cardenal, ruego porque ni tú ni Claire Rouge puedan influenciarla * Dice a duras penas sonriendo irónicamente Leia.

–No te preocupes, mi objetivo no es influenciarla porque sé que no lo lograré, lo que voy a hacer es dar de mi parte para detenerla * Dice con determinación Fianna.

–Entiendo, pero eso no pasará, aún así felicidades por tu victoria * Dice con una sonrisa Leia para luego perder el conocimiento y después de un tiempo desaparecer al perder su Magic Stone siendo de vuelta transportada al lugar de donde vino, Leia Cube ha sido eliminada del Gran Torneo del Blade Dance.

–Pero olvidé decirte algo Leia, y es que mis heridas son más graves que las tuyas ¡BUGH! * Dice Fianna sonriendo irónicamente para luego escupir sangre y perder el conocimiento quedándose tendida en el suelo de la cueva con heridas serias a pesar de su gran victoria.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragonball Super - Noble Saiyan (HQ Cover){** **watch?v=fM755fv-sA8** **}**

* * *

 **/Mientras con el Equipo Cernunnos/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST A Bad Premonition (HQ){** **watch?v=3RgR_zAsKUg** **}**

En una cueva pequeña estaban ocultas las miembros restantes del Equipo Cernunos, Shireilia, Reishia y una herida Rakka quien estaba envuelta en vendas que trajo oculta Shireilia debajo de su ropa, especialmente el brazo derecho de la Sylphid de pelo corto estaba envuelto en eso el cual estaba bastante deshecho por su batalla contra Hakua de la Tortuga Negra, la misma seguía durmiendo inconsciente recostada en el suelo mientras sus compañeras que la cuidaban estaban arrodilladas alrededor suyo.

–Rakka one-sama aún no despierta * Dice preocupada Shireilia.

–Sí, su brazo izquierdo está muy dañado y sus heridas aún son para tomar precauciones a pesar del tratamiento que le hicimos * Dice con seriedad Reishia.

–Y eso no es lo peor, hace poco sentí que nos observaban, de alguna forma debemos abandonar este lugar, sé que es un riesgo ya que podríamos toparnos con equipos enteros que nos ataquen, ya no me siento segura aquí por alguna extraña razón* Dice Reishia con seriedad.

–Está bien, hay que llevarnos a Rakka One-sama e irnos * Dice con seriedad Shireilia asintiendo Reishia, pero cuando iban a prepararse para irse, Reishia y Shireilia abrieron sus ojos ampliamente con sudor en su frente sintiendo una presencia aterradora acercándose.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST A Bad Premonition (HQ){** **watch?v=3RgR_zAsKUg** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack JoJo Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusader OST Dio's World{** **watch?v=bR0N2eguwb8 &t=3s** **}**

– ¡Capitana Shireilia, por favor invoque inmediatamente a su espíritu de estampida Cernunnos hacia esa dirección, debemos usar eso como método de distracción ahora! * Dice en voz alta con seriedad Reishia asintiendo Shireilia ya que a lo lejos a varios kilómetros algo se aproximaba, ambas tenía un sentido bien desarrollado para sentir la magia fuerte aún si está muy lejos; y después de un tiempo finalmente Shireilia logra invocar a su espíritu estampida de bestias Cernunnos para que los animales salvajes del bosque ataquen a la elementalista con grandes poderes que acaba de aterrizar allí, cerca de donde está la cueva, pero para horror de las mismas, una enorme llamarada surgió que incineró y mató a todos los animales salvajes poseídos asesinándolos no pudiéndolo creer las dos.

– ¡Huyamos! * Grita Reishia seria y con miedo cargando sobre su espalda a la inconsciente Rakka asintiendo Shireilia y desesperadas ambas salieron corriendo de la cueva por el otro lado del bosque, sin embargo algo o alguien llegó a una enorme velocidad a ellas llegando frente a ellas interceptando su camino, sin embargo al mismo tiempo Shireilia cayó inconsciente al suelo boca para abajo.

– ¡Capitana Shireilia! * Grita preocupada Reishia quien aun con Rakka en su espalda se inclina para revisar a su capitana de equipo, pero al voltearla ve que estaba no solo inconsciente, sino también sin su Magic Stone y al mirar a la elementalista atacante se fija de que esta guardó su Magic Stone en su pecho, Reishia apretaba los dientes ya que esta es la misma elementalista poderosa que fácilmente destruyó a las bestias de Cernunnos.

– ¡¿Ren Ashbell?! * Dice sorprendida y en shock Reishia ya que era la falsa Ren Ashbell, Rubia Elstein quien se puso otra máscara igual a la que tenía que poseía de reserva.

–Bueno, hagámoslo simple, entrégame tu Magic Stone y a Rakka Sheeder, así evitaras pasarla mal * Dice de forma fría Rubia.

– ¡Entiendo lo de la Magic Stone, pero! ¡¿Por qué quieres a Rakka?! * Dice en voz alta y molesta Reishia.

–No tengo porque explicarte eso, entrégame tu Magic Stone y por sobre todo a Rakka Sheeder, no le quites su Magic Stone, solo quítatela a ti * Dice Rubia seria.

– ¿Y si me niego? * Pregunta con seriedad Reishia.

–Entonces te irá mal, tal como lo dije * Dice con seriedad Rubia.

–Pues me niego, los caballeros Sylphid no entregamos a nuestros compañeros y aun si lo hicieran, jamás entregaré a mi amiga * Dice con seriedad y determinación Reishia sacando su elemental waffe espada congelante.

–Ya moriste una vez por los bandidos que estuvieron a cargo de mi subordinada Restia, ¿Quieres volver a morir como en Ciudad Gado? * Dice con total frialdad Rubia dejando en shock y helándole la sangre a Reishia por sus palabras recordando lo que pasaron en dicho lugar.

– ¡¿Fuiste tú, fuiste tú la que estaba detrás de todo eso?! * Pregunta apretando los dientes con rabia Reishia.

–Así es, soy la líder de la organización que propició todo eso, si sabes cuan terrible soy, obedece * Dice seriamente Rubia con frialdad.

– ¡Cállate, es una razón más para negarme, hemos vencido a la Banda de Inzagi, pero es a ti a quien realmente debemos vencer! * Dice en voz alta con furia y determinación Reishia bajando a Rakka en el suelo mientras Rubia no le pierde la vista.

–"Lo siento Capitana Shireilia, no pude protegerla, nunca pensé que nos toparíamos con alguien así" * Dice Reishia con tristeza al mirar a la inconsciente Shireilia quien finalmente desaparece al quedarse sin su Magic Stone siendo transportada de vuelta al lugar de donde vinieron y con ello siendo eliminada del Blade Dance, por lo que solo quedan oficialmente para el Equipo Cernunnos, Reishia y Rakka.

Luego Reishia con sus dos manos sostuvo su espada congelante preparándose para su batalla.

–Que terquedad la tuya, sabes que no puedes ganar * Dice con frialdad Rubia

–No confundas terquedad con determinación, y yo estoy determinada a proteger a mi amiga con mi vida, lo puedo sentir, tú le quieres hacer daño a mi amiga, no lo puedo permitir * Dice con seriedad y convicción Reishia preparándose para la batalla.

–"No necesito ganar, solo encontrar la forma de escapar con Rakka, no puedo permitir que caiga en sus manos" * Dice apretando los dientes Reishia mientras se pone en guardia, esta es claramente una batalla que ella no puede ganar, pero hará el intento para conseguir escapar con su amiga o al menos permitirle salvarla.

– ¡FREEZING CUTTING! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Reishia lanzando un corte congelante en el aire hacia Rubia quien fácilmente con su mano izquierda envuelta en fuego despeja dicho ataque para shock de Reishia.

– ¡FREEZING CUTTING, FREEZING CUTTING, FREEZING CUTTING! * Grita Reishia lanzando varios cortes congelantes ya sea en el aire o en el suelo dirigiéndose hacia Rubia que fácilmente con su mano izquierda los desvía todos los cortes congelantes de Reishia quien aprieta los dientes nerviosa e impotente.

–"¡Maldición, no me pierde de vista ni a mí ni a Rakka! ¡Tengo que intentar algo!" * Dice Reishia seria, molesta y temerosa apretando los dientes, en eso apuntó su espada hacia Rubia.

– ¡FREEZING SPIKES! * Grita Reishia el nombre de su nueva técnica y de la punta de su espada se empezó a disparar como ametralladora una lluvia de espinas congelantes hacia Rubia quien se cansó de recibir los ataques y se lanzó de un salto a atacar a Reishia rodeando su puño derecho de llamas con los que iba destruyendo los picos congelantes a gran velocidad.

– ¡FREEZINNG WALL! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Reishia creando un muro de hielo con la habilidad de congelar a quien lo toque por lo que inmediatamente después de eso tomó con su brazo izquierdo a Rakka poniéndola sobre su espalda preparándose para escapar con ella.

– ¡Oh suelo, congélate para convertirte en un camino congelado, ICE FLOOR! * Grita con todas sus fuerzas Reishia creando un camino congelante largo por el bosque para escapar con Rakka por lo que empezó a deslizarse con los pies por dicho camino deslizándose como si patinara a gran velocidad por él huyendo con Rakka en su espalda.

– ¡Tenemos que escapar, no podemos contra ella! * Se dice así misma Reishia mientras huye, pero en eso escucha como el muro congelante que creó se destruye en cientos de pedazos por una intensa llamarada y la que vienen por él es una Rubia intacta rodeada de un aura llameante impulsándose hacia ellas

– ¡Maldición! * Grita Reishia desesperada al ver como Rubia viene corriendo por el camino congelante que se va destruyendo por el intenso calor de su aura, y Reishia decide arrojar a Rakka hacia su costado izquierdo para protegerla, Rubia por su parte se va acercando con su mano derecha en forma de garra a punto de llegar a Reshia quien crea otro muro improvisado de hielo que fácilmente Rubia destruye al chocar para luego su mano derecha llameante llegar hasta el abdomen de Reishia quien concentró toda su magia de hielo en esa zona en un esfuerzo de congelar a Rubia con ella, pero esta solo con su aura de fuego destruyo dicha magia congelante y al mismo tiempo el impacto del golpe llameante mandó volar hacia arriba a una Reishia que quedó con los ojos en blancos y varias costillas rotas, Reishia fue derrotada muy fácilmente cayendo al suelo de espaldas inconsciente, su intento por escapar fracasó.

 **Fin de Soundtrack JoJo Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusader OST Dio's World{** **watch?v=bR0N2eguwb8 &t=3s** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dark Rebirth [Extended] - Stardust Crusaders OST {** **watch?v=P4vLsgb4tRk** **}**

Rubia viene caminando con una mirada seria y fría hacia una Reishia derrotada e inconsciente.

–Ya todo terminó, puedes salir Sjora * Dice de forma seria Rubia y en eso detrás de un árbol salió Sjora Kahn con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¡Ufufufu, sí que esa chica lo intentó! * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Sjora.

–Llévate a esta chica a nuestro refugio, yo me llevaré por mi cuenta a Rakka Sheeder * Dice con seriedad Rubia intrigando a Sjora.

– ¿Qué no querías solo la Magic Stone de esa? * Pregunta sonriendo intrigada Sjora.

–Cambié de opinión, si tanto quiere estar cerca de su amiguita, pues entonces sufrirá lo suyo allí, así que no le quites su Magic Stone * Dice seria Rubia asintiendo Sjora tomando Reishia al estilo princesa, invocando a un gran espíritu serpiente arrojando a Reishia adentro de la criatura y metiéndose ella misma allí para ir dirección hacia el refugio del Equipo Inferno mientras Rubia se dirige ahora hacia la inconsciente Rakka cargándola al estilo princesa.

–Me pregunto qué dirá Claire cuando vea lo que haré contigo * Dice de forma fría Rubia rodeándose de llamas, e impulsándose para volar también hacia la dirección del refugio del Equipo Inferno, Rakka y Reishia han caído en manos del Equipo Inferno ¿Qué les pasará, especialmente a Rakka?

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dark Rebirth [Extended] - Stardust Crusaders OST {** **watch?v=P4vLsgb4tRk** **}**

* * *

 **/En Otro Lugar/**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Crucial situation [Darkness]{** **watch?v=VnySwablf3o** **}**

Cerca de un río estaba Tao Pai Pai transformado en una joven china de 20 años tal como en el baile, el mismo no demostró mucho interés en el Blade Dance por lo que no ha ido a buscar oponentes, pero ahora se pone a caminar por ahí al borde del mismo cuando de repente miró hacia arriba como algo venía volando como un misil y finalmente dicho objeto cae al río siendo observado por Tao Pai Pai quien se acerca al ver que era, y al ver lo que era se sorprendió al ver que era el cuerpo de alguien pequeño por lo que lo recogió bruscamente del cabello con su mano derecha para que no se lo llevara la corriente dejándolo caer pesadamente al suelo de espaldas, era alguien que él reconocía perfectamente.

– ¿Con que eras tú maldito simio? * Dice con frialdad Tao Pai Pai, y efectivamente era su peor enemigo, el propio Goku cuyo cuerpo y rostro tienen severas quemaduras, al igual que su uniforme, el mismo estaba con los ojos abiertos en blanco, Tao Pai Pai miraba con seriedad y frialdad el cuerpo de Goku que según veía estaba destrozado.

–Ya veo, fue Rubia quien lo hizo, ella te encontró primero antes que yo * Dice con molestia Tao Pai Pai tocando con su mano derecha el pecho del pequeño intentando sentir su corazón, pero luego pone una expresión más molesta.

– ¡Maldita sea, está muerto! * Dice Tao Pai Pai molesto para luego patear el supuesto cadáver de Goku en su abdomen con un puntapié derecho de vuelta al rio llevándose al cuerpo la corriente.

–"¡Esa maldita Rubia!" * Dice molesto Tao Pai Pai en su mente cuando de repente oye que alguien llega corriendo a donde él estaba, y al voltear ve que se trata de una hermosa chica de baja estatura de unos 13 o 14 años que era casi igual de alta que Est solo superándola algo, tenía un largo cabello era de color castaño oscuro que llegaba hasta su cintura, con varios largos mechones dispersos que ondeaban por el viento, sus ojos tenía ojos con heterocromía, su ojo derecho era azul con el mar, y su ojo izquierdo era de un color ámbar, ambos ojos brillaban como piedras preciosas en su rostro estirado y decente, su piel bien cuidada era blanca como la nieve, portaba un uniforme de caballería que estaba hecha con tela blanca decorada con diseños lineales rojos, o tenía mucho que destacar por el frente, pero tenía buenas caderas, y por sobre todo, piernas hermosas que lucían bien atractivas, era realmente una chica hermosa, aunque claramente esto no llamaba la atención de un hombre mayor como Tao Pai Pai quien la miró con un rostro serio, la misma al parecer vino porque estaba huyendo de alguien cuando de repente se arrojó al río en la misma dirección donde iba Goku arrastrado por lo que la misma iría arrastrada en la misma dirección, Tao Pai Pai no le tomó mucho interés a la muchacha por lo que decidió no hacer nada como capturarla para quitarle su Magic Stone o algo así al verla muy débil, pero en eso sintió que varias personas más se aproximaban al lugar.

Y al lugar llegaron 5 personas que vestían uniformes de fondo rojo con decorado de líneas rojas, era el mismo uniforme del equipo Stahl Loeve de los Caballeros del Espíritu Sagrado que lidera Luminaris por lo que es más que claro que este es otro equipo representante del Santo Reino de Lugia, las mismas eran 5 chicas elementalistas que al llegar se frenaron al ver a Tao Pai Pai disfrazado de una joven china de 20 años, el mismo estaba de mal humos porque no pudo cumplir con su principal objetivo de vengarse de Goku por lo cual ni siquiera se molestó en actuar ni nada.

– ¿Se les perdió algo? * Pregunta serio y molesto Tao Pai Pai mientras las 5 miraban con expresiones serias.

– ¿Viste pasar por aquí a una chica de baja estatura con colores diferentes de ojos y un uniforme parecido al nuestro con ligeras diferencias? * Pregunta una de las elementalistas quien aparentemente era la líder.

– ¿Así que persiguen a esa enana? Pues se lanzó al río y fue arrastrada hacia esa dirección * Dice Tao Pai Pai serio señalando con su dedo índice la dirección y la líder asintió para luego mirar a sus 4 compañeras asintiéndose mutuamente.

–Gracias * Dice asintiendo cortésmente la líder y las 5 aparentemente iban a correr hacia la orilla del río para perseguir a la pequeña, cruzándose las 5 con Tao Pai Pai, pero de repente la líder dio una señal con su dedo índice izquierdo e inesperadamente rodearon las 5 a Tao Pai Pai quien se sorprendió por esto.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Crucial situation [Darkness]{** **watch?v=VnySwablf3o** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack One punch man - OST - 12. Kowa{** **watch?v=uZh7gJrhFI0 &list=PL3IUXJYn3UtEb1HEyOTLTH_QORRSJ1gi1&index=11** **}**

– ¡Sello Santo de Luz de Destrucción de la Maldad, ACTIVATE! * Grita la líder del equipo y en eso las 5 apuntaron sus palmas hacia un sorprendido y desprevenido Tao Pai Pai y de eso de sus manos salió una luz que envolvió a Tao Pai Pai para a su alrededor formarse una especie de estrella blanca dentro de un circulo, y luego las 5 se alejaron.

– ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! * Dice Tao Pai Pai sorprendido y molesto para que luego se produzca una gran explosión en el lugar, había sido víctima de un ataque sorpresivo de las 5 elementalista, la falla por la que le sucedió esto es que él no sabía que eran del Santo Reino de Lugia y no se molestó en escuchar de Rubia el color de su uniforme, además de que estaba confiado de que nadie lo descubriría.

–Lo logramos * Dice sonriendo la líder del equipo victoriosa respirando algo agitada al igual que sus compañeras ya que dicho hechizo consumió bastante de su energía, pero de repente al despejarse el humo se ve a Tao Pai Pai con su hombro izquierdo heridos con un rostro molesto.

– ¡Imposible, resistió nuestro ataque en conjunto más poderoso a pesar de ser un ser lleno de maldad! * Dice en shock la líder del equipo proveniente del Santo Reino de Lugia.

– ¿Qué pretenden miserables mocosas? * Dice Tao Pai Pai manteniendo su voz femenina falsa, pero con un rostro frío con el ceño fruncido, se estaba conteniendo las ganas de asesinar a las 5 como castigo por atacarlo, pero a duras penas.

–Te lo explicaré de este modo, nuestro equipo específicamente tiene dos misiones, una es atrapar a Milla Baset, la chica de baja estatura que te mencionamos para quitarle su ojo que tiene un poder que pertenece a nuestro Santo Reino, pero la segunda misión es de todos los equipos del Santo Reino de Lugia y de hecho tiene una mayor prioridad, y esa es encontrar y matar al Asesino Número Uno del Mundo infiltrado en este Blade Dance, Tao Pai Pai, quien ingresó al Blade Dance con un disfraz el cuál eres tú * Dice con seriedad la líder del equipo, y las 5 sacaron sus respectivos elemental waffen para prepararse para atacar.

–"Ellos lo saben, saben quién soy ¿Pero cómo?" * Dice Tao Pai Pai sorprendido y molesto en su mente para luego volver a la normalidad mostrando su verdadero yo.

– ¿Cómo lo supieron? * Pregunta Tao Pai Pai serio y frío sorprendiéndose las jóvenes al ver su apariencia de Cyborg que de hecho ya le habían comentado que poseía en su reino.

– ¿En serio creías que con ese disfraz engañarías a la persona que nos encomendó esta misión, que es la cardenal del Santo Reino de Lugia, Milennia Sanctus? * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa la líder del equipo.

–"Ya veo, era ella quien controlaba desde las sombras como un títere a ese mocoso Arneuss, apuesto a que quiere vengarse de mí, mocosa estúpida" * Dice Tao Pai Pai molesto en su mente.

–Son unas imbéciles, con un brazo es más que suficiente para encargarme de ustedes * Dice Tao Pai Pai poniéndose en guardia con su mano derecha, en eso una de las elementalistas que poseía un gran hacha se preparaba para hacer algo, en eso arrojó el hacha en el aire.

 **Fin de Soundtrack One punch man - OST - 12. Kowa{** **watch?v=uZh7gJrhFI0 &list=PL3IUXJYn3UtEb1HEyOTLTH_QORRSJ1gi1&index=11** **}**

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - An Impossible Battle To Win{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg** **}**

– ¡SWARMING de la noche, acelera para matar a tus enemigos! * Grita una de las elementalistas y en eso el gran hacha se transformó en un enorme enjambre de murciélagos que se dirigía hacia el sicario quien solo miró serio, pero en eso la líder preparó su táctica.

– ¡Captura a los injustos, SHACKLES OF THE CRIMINAL! * Grita la líder del equipo y en eso unas cadenas surgieron de la tierra y unos grilletes atraparon tanto en brazo derecho de Tai Pai Pai como sus piernas, pero este con gran fuerza a pesar de lo fuerte de los brillantes grilletes, los destruyó al instante dejando en shock a la líder.

– ¡Imposible, pero si ese era mi elemental waffe cadena y usé toda mi magia para reforzar su dureza! * Dice en shock y con miedo la líder cuando vio como con un solo puño a gran velocidad Tao Pai Pai hacía trizas cada uno de los murciélagos haciéndolos estallar al golpearlos, sus puños eran peor que metralletas por la velocidad que tenía y no tardó mucho en acabar con la mayor parte del enjambre, por lo que la elementalista decidió transformarlos de vuelta en un gran hacha que regresó a ella, no podían creer la fuerza que tenía alguien que no dominaba la magia.

– ¡Ven espíritu gigante, Grendel! * Grita otra de las elementalistas invocando a su espíritu tipo gigante con garras afiladas, el gigante se inclinó con sus características repulsivas e intentó embestir contra él con un aullido, pero para horror de las elementalistas, Tao Pai Pai con su mano sana le atravesó brutalmente el pecho haciendo escupir sangre al gigante.

–Que patético, su debilidad me enferma * Dice Tao Pai Pai escupiendo en la cara al espíritu gigante quien cae con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco derrotado para luego desvanecerse, las elementalistas no podían creer tal poder.

En eso detrás de Tao Pai Pai, desde el suelo se levantaron sucesivas paredes de piedras que rodeaban a Tao Pai Pai, su verdadera forma eran murallas gigantes dispuestas en círculos, el elemental waffe del espíritu de la fortaleza, Insengard, también conocida como Gran Muralla.

–Veamos como escapas de esto asesino malvado * Dice fríamente otra de las elementalistas.

– ¿Escapar? Ustedes son las que deberían de escapar niña estúpida, se ve que no saben ni como pelear, lo mejor que hicieron fue esa técnica de ataque sorpresa queme lanzaron en el comienzo, pero hasta ahora solo hacen puras estupideces como estas, si esto es lo mejor que tiene ese tal Santo Reino de Lugia entonces deberían de preocuparse de que el gran Tao Pai Pai no vaya directamente a matar a su jefe, esa tal Milennia Sanctus * Dice seriamente Tao Pai Pai.

– ¡No nos subestimes! * Grita molesta la elementalista tipo tierra y en eso los muros empiezan a acercarse a él con la intención de aplastarlo, pero el mercenario empezó a darles fuertes patadas a los mismos que a pesar de lo resistentes que eran, no eran nada para la gran fuerza del asesino número uno del planeta cuyas patadas agrietaban y finalmente destruían los grandes muros aplastadores que se derrumbaron y el mismo dio un gran salto dirigiéndose a derrotar a las elementalistas.

– ¡No lo harás! * Grita la primera elementalista que lo atacó lanzándose a atacar con su gran hacha que para su shock, fue detenido por el dedo índice derecho del anciano asesino.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice en shock la elementalista para que luego su abdomen sea atravesado por el mismo dedo haciéndola escupir sangre cayendo inconsciente en el suelo derrotada, e inmediatamente Tao Pai Pai al aterrizar le quita su Magic Stone del pecho para guardarlo en su bolsillo, en eso otra elementalista con una espada larga intentó atravesarle su espalda, pero para su shock, Tao Pai Pai desapareció para aparecer detrás suyo dándole un golpe de karate con su mano derecha en la nuca derrotándola con eso cayendo esta de cara al suelo, y rápidamente Tao Pai Pai la volteó quitándole su Magic Stone para guardarla finalmente en su bolsillo, para luego mirar fríamente a las tres elementalistas restantes temerosas.

– ¡Retirada! * Gritó la líder y las tres iban a escapar, pero con su velocidad, Tao Pai Pai llegó a ellas pasando de largo de las mismas, y en ese instante las tres cayeron al suelo derrotadas ya que el mercenario las golpeó a una súper velocidad quedando dos de ellas inconscientes, y solo la líder consiente mientras Tao Pai Pai fue quitándole sus Magic Stone a las tres guardándolas en su bolsillo.

–Que quede claro que solo las dejo vivas por las reglas del juego este, pero si las vuelvo a ver fuera del torneo, las mataré sin dudar como unas más de mis victimas * Dice Tao Pai Pai con seriedad.

–R-Realmente eres un monstruo, pero esto no se quedará así * Dice molesta, frustrada y seria a duras penas hablando adolorida la líder del equipo.

–No juegues con tu suerte, además no puedes vencerme inútil * Dice Tao Pai Pai fríamente.

–No me refiero a eso, sé que no podemos vencerte de ninguna forma, pero olvidaste lo que te dije, nuestra misión con respecto a ti era encontrarte y matarte, y en lo que respecta a eso, logramos la primera parte * Dice esto último la líder con una sonrisa maliciosa para luego caer inconsciente, y poco después las 5 desaparecieron significando su eliminación del Blade Dance al perder sus Magic Stone, Tao Pai Pai se quedó intrigado por esto.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - An Impossible Battle To Win{** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg** **}**

– ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? * Dice serio Tao Pai Pai tocándose su hombro izquierdo lastimado y sangrante, además de que su brazo cibernético de ese lado emitía descargas leves que significaba que sufrió una ligera descompostura.

–"Maldición, necesito que Vivian me repare esto, como me cubrí con ese brazo de la explosión, sufrió el mayor daño" * Dice Tao Pai Pai mentalmente molesto, pero cuando iba a retirarse sintió que más personas se acercaron, y de hecho en un instante lo rodearon, pero para su molestia, ahora eran 10.

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack One Punch Man Season 2 Ost – Fear{** **watch?v=CfO7DUqpFBg** **}**

–"Genial, más molestias" * Dijo Tao Pai Pai molesto en su mente, pero al percatarse de quienes eran se intrigó por dos razones, una era que 5 de las elementalistas que estaba allí, también eran del Santo Reino de Lugia, pero esta vez era el equipo más fuerte del mismo que está en este torneo, o sea el equipo Stahl Loeve liderado por Luminaris Saint Leisched quien tenía una expresión seria en su hermoso rostro, y la otra razón es que entre las otras 5 personas estaba alguien bastante familiar para Tao Pai Pai quien lo miraba con bastantes ansias y odio hacia él.

–Esa mocosa enana * Dijo Tao Pai Pai molesto en voz baja, ya que era efectivamente una miembro de los números ocupando el lugar 9 entre ellos, del Imperio Ordesia, una caballero especial operativo de 'Umbra' que es una división de los 'Números', se trata de la joven de 15 años a quien Tao Pai Pai derrotó en el operativo de asesinato a Arneus Ray Ordesia, Virrey Branford.

– ¡Por fin te encontré! * Dice en voz alta con furia Virrey demostrando lo obsesiva y ansiosa que estaba de encontrar de vuelta a la persona que la trató como basura a derrotarla.

–Tao Pai Pai, por órdenes del gobierno del Santo Reino De Lugia, nosotras el Equipo Stahl Loeve, de los Caballeros del Espíritu Sagrado, tenemos la misión de asesinarte, y en cooperación con este equipo del Imperio Ordesia lo haremos * Dice con seriedad Luminaris y con ella se encontraban con expresiones serias sus compañeras Xenovia Quarta, Kagome Higurashi, Ayla Cedar y Alda Reed.

–Así es, cuando estábamos hablando sobre encontrarte ya que presentíamos que estarías en el Blade Dance, ellas nos escucharon y nos ofrecieron cooperar con nosotros para encontrarte, ya que ellas sabían quién eras tú y que estabas disfrazado, así que vamos a cooperar todas juntas para masacrarte, y te advierto, me hice más fuerte que la última vez que nos enfrentamos, además de que conseguí buenas compañeras de equipo competentes * Dice con seriedad Virrey con ella hay otras 4 personas elementalistas que no pertenecían a la Academia Espiritual Areishia, pero si al Imperio Ordesia y eran cuatro jóvenes bellas.

Una de ellas era una hermosa y atractiva joven que aparenta entre los 17 y 18 años de edad, con cabello negro largo hasta las los muslos, una figura ágil con piel muy pálida, usa una especie de uniforme escolar que consiste en un blazer azul oscuro con una camiseta de color crema, y una corbata roja, usa una falda azul oscuro teniendo medias y zapatos negros, de hecho este uniforme también ahora lo porta Virrey para este Blade Dance al igual que las otras tres elementalistas, y por cierto, el nombre de esta elementalista es Amou Kirukiru quien tiene una sonrisa maliciosa que incluso rosa lo bestial, otra de las elementalistas es una hermosa joven con que aparenta entre los 16 y 17 años, con largo cabello negro hasta la cintura, ojos verdes y un pecho generoso, la misma viste con el mismo uniforme que sus compañeras y tiene una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, su nombre es Kili Surt Muspelheim.

Otra es una mujer joven que aparenta los 20 años, delgada con un buen tamaño de pechos, con el pelo largo y lacio oscuro, de un color púrpura que cae a la mitad de su espalda. Tiene un corte de cabello tradicional japonés, su flequillo está cortado de manera recta, más debajo del flequillo lleva otro par de mechones de cabello corto en forma diagonal que termina en la parte del pómulo, y aún más abajo lleva un par de mechones más largo que el anterior, pero más corto que el resto de su cabello, este par de mechones llega hasta su pecho portando el mismo uniforme que sus compañeras, en su cabeza, ata un listón, con los extremos de este apuntando hacia arriba, que dan una apariencia similar a las orejas de algunos animales, su nombre es Kagura Mikazuchi quien mantiene una mirada seria, y la última es una joven que aparenta los 18, que tiene el cabello rubio largo hasta el cuello teniéndolo en un par de coletas, y cuyas colas las tiene teñidas en parte, rosado en la cola izquierda y azul en la cola derecha, tiene la piel extremadamente pálida y blanca, y su rostro parece excesivamente maquillado como si fuera el de un payaso, su nombre es Harley Quin y tiene una sonrisa demente portando el mismo uniforme que las de su equipo.

–Si van a atacar mocosas, háganlo * Dice Tao Pai Pai serio y desafiante.

– ¡Claro que sí malvado asesino, ataquen todas! * Grita con voz de mando Luminaris y las 10 atacan al asesino profesional, con Kagome disparando sus flechas, Virrey disparando sus balas de luz de su pistola que Tao Pai Pai esquiva con dificultad mientras la mayor parte se lanza a atacarlo directamente mientras el mismo aprieta los dientes, Tao Pai Pai con un brazo dañado ahora debe pelear contra 10 elementalistas que son tenidas en alta estima en estos lugares, el asesino profesional ahora está en dificultades en esta lucha de 1 vs 10 ¿Qué pasará con él? Y también El equipo Scarlet está en una situación complicada ahora ya que su capitán podría incluso haber muerto, su vice capitán está en un colapso mental, y su experta en barreras y magia curativa está extremadamente herida ¿Qué pasará con ellos? ¿Y cuál será el destino de Reishia y especialmente de Rakka a quien Rubia le tiene preparado algo para nada bueno? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance.

 **Fin de Soundtrack One Punch Man Season 2 Ost – Fear{** **watch?v=CfO7DUqpFBg** **}**

* * *

 **Comienzo de Ending 1 Saga del Blade Dance( Ending 5 de Gintama) {** **watch?v=BKhvTZIft8k** **}**

(Al comenzar la música se ve como la pantalla se acerca a un ser misterioso rodeado de una energía oscura cuyos ojos eran azules penetrantes que irradiaban instinto asesino)

Una Extraña Tentación (Se ve a Goku caminando seriamente vestido con su uniforme de la Academia Areishia)

Produce la Fragancia de las Camelias (Se ven a Claire y Rinslet tristes tocándose con sus dos manos el lado del corazón de sus pechos)

En la noche Despejada (Se observa a Ellis y Fianna tristes tocándose con sus dos manos el lado del corazón de sus pechos)

El Demonio en mi Interior Empieza a Gritar (Est y Scarlet Valkyrie Ortlinde al igual que las demás también están tristes tocándose con sus dos manos el lado del corazón de sus pechos)

Estos Ardientes Sentimientos Acrecientan Mi Pesar (Se ve a Goku que continúa caminando con una expresión decidida y el ceño fruncido en su rostro)

Y Cada Vez que Recuerdo esas Imágenes Inclino mi Cabeza (Ahora se ve a Rubia quien camina con una mirada intensa en los ojos, rodeada de un aura llameante)

Uno, que Alguien por favor (Se ve a Sjora sonriendo con malicia, a Muir sonriendo Feliz y a Lily con una expresión seria)

Dos, Apague El Fuego (Se ve a Kamito con una expresión seria en su rostro, estando detrás de él una sombra siniestra de su misma estatura, y al lado suyo Restia sonriendo con malicia)

Tres, y me deje Volar (Se observa a Velsaria con una expresión seria, Leía Cube con una mirada perdida sin expresión, Vivian con una sonrisa maliciosa, y cerca suyo Walburga con una sonrisa de maldad acompañada de Nephentes Lore)

Cuatro, Yeah Yeah (Se muestra a Tao Pai Pai con una expresión seria)

Estos Ardientes Sentimientos Acrecientan Mi Pesar (Se ve a Rubia continuando su caminata con una mirada fría y penetrante con sus hermosos ojos color rubí ardiente en llamas)

Y los Recuerdos de aquel Día se desvanecen mientras voy Creciendo (Se de vuelta a Goku caminando con la misma expresión que poseía y también a Rubia con la misma expresión que tenía caminaba hacia la dirección de Goku por lo que claramente iban a cruzarse)

Uno, que Alguien por favor (Se ve a Shireilia junto a Rakka y Reishia con expresiones serias)

Dos, Encienda El Fuego (Se ve a las 4 restantes miembros del Equipo Shao Fu con expresiones serias)

Tres, y me deje Arder (Se observa a Luminarisy su equipo, todas con expresiones serias en sus rostros)

Cuatro, Yeah Yeah(Se observa a Leonora y su equipo, todas con expresiones serias en sus rostros)

(Luego mientras sigue sonando la música Goku y Rubia caminan hacia el otro hasta finalmente llegando para acercarse pegando sus frentes con el otro con una mirada hostil demostrando gran rivalidad y terminando así el ending)

 **Fin de Ending 1 Saga del Blade Dance ( Ending 5 de Gintama) {** **watch?v=BKhvTZIft8k** **}**

* * *

 **Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){** **watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw** **}**

 **Tao Pai Pai:** Hola soy Tao Pai Pai, Estas mocosas engreídas creen que por ser 10 van a vencerme así de fácil, bueno admito que esta vez no será tan fácil, pero no importan cuantos sean, el gran Tao Pai Pai los hará trizas y emergerá victorioso. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance, porque de alguna forma me desquitaré por no tener el placer de encargarme de ese maldito simio.

 **Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){** **watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw** **}**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, Soy KidGokuSupremo y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, y ayudar a despejar un poco sus mentes de lo que ya saben y les hablé antes de comenzar con el capítulo.**

 **Y ahora les mencionaré algunas curiosidades del capítulo:**

 **-Fue el primer capítulo donde Fianna tuvo un combate individual contra alguien ya que la mayoría de las veces luchaba en equipo.**

 **-El dialogo de Fianna antes de derrotar a Leia fue parecido aquel icónico dialogo de Gohan del Futuro en Latino cuando enfrentó a los Androides el cual dice '¡Yo no moriré, no me importa que mi cuerpo sea destruido por completo, mis deseos de pelear me levantarán porque son muy grandes! ¡Y después de eso los derrotaré pase lo que pase!', es porque en parte es un homenaje de mi parte al actor de voz fallecido Luis Alfonso Mendoza, Que en paz descanse.**

 **-Han estrenado su participación en el fanfic Amou Kirukiru (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism),** **Kili Surt Muspelheim(Juuou Mujin no Fafnir), Kagura Mikazuchi(Fairy Tail) y Harley Quin(Batman), con estas dos últimas rejuvenecidas para estar adaptadas al fanfic.**

 **-Ha estrenado su aparición en el fanfic el personaje femenino de Milla Baset, el cual es un personaje canon de la novela de Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.**

 **Y estas fueron algunas curiosidades del fanfic, esperen el siguiente capítulos, pasen a mirar mis otros fanfics si todavía no lo hicieron por si también les parece interesante, cualquier dudas que tengan pueden dejarla en la caja de comentario y ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
